Merlin 2013 : Renaissance
by ilem-a
Summary: Episode 8. Epoque moderne. Arthur débarque au lycée Queen Mary en plein milieu de l'année de terminale avec pour seul objectif d'avoir son BAC. Mais à peine est-il arrivé qu'une rencontre fracassante vient bouleverser son existence... Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression qu'il connaît Merlin depuis toujours alors qu'il vient tout juste de croiser sa route ?
1. Résumé, disclaimer et note

**MERLIN 2013 – RENAISSANCE**

**Disclaimer :**

Merlin n'est pas à moi, mais à la BBC. Par-contre cette saison virtuelle est le fruit de mon imagination (qui a dit tordue?). Aucun profit n'est fait de cette histoire... écrite seulement pour le plaisir. Long live Merlin ! )

**Petit récapitulatif de l'ordre des épisodes:**

1- A l'aube d'Albion

2-Le choix de Morgane

3-La magie de Merlin

4-L'âge d'or de Camelot

5-Le dragon rouge de Saxe

6-Les larmes de la Reine

7-Les fleurs de la destruction

8-Renaissance

**Résumé :**

Nous sommes en 2013, et Arthur débarque au lycée Queen Mary en plein milieu de l'année de terminale avec pour seul objectif d'avoir son BAC. Mais à peine est-il arrivé qu'une rencontre fracassante vient bouleverser son existence... Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression qu'il connaît Merlin depuis toujours alors qu'il vient tout juste de croiser sa route ? Pourquoi éprouve-t-il l'envie irrépressible de se lier d'amitié avec lui ? Pourquoi Merlin dessine-t-il sur ses cahiers les paysages qu'Arthur voit en rêve presque chaque soir ? Pourquoi Arthur a-t-il l'impression dérangeante que Merlin n'est pas tout à fait lui-même ?

**Note :**

Et voilà, la suite de ma saison 5 virtuelle, avec l'épisode 8, qui, comme vous le savez, se passe... dans le futur :)

Les producteurs de Merlin ont décidé de s'arrêter à Camlann... moi pas... Je vais être en manque dès ce soir après avoir visionné le 513 et je sais que pour vous ce sera pareil... qui plus est, après avoir écrit une fin tragique, j'ai vraiment envie d'un happy end... et comme c'est une fic... on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut !

Donc, j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir, et j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir aussi :)

C'est mon petit cadeau de Noël rien que pour vous !

**Si vous arrivez tout juste:**

Vous pouvez prendre cette section comme une histoire indépendante, mais vous risquez d'être perdus quand je reprendrai les arcs développés dans les précédents épisodes, notamment en ce qui concerne : la magie, Galaad, et les œufs de dragon (qui sont tous prévus au programme... mais pas pour tout de suite !).

Vous risquez aussi d'être surpris par les relations entre les personnages, et surtout, par Morgane (ma championne), si vous n'avez pas lu au préalable _les fleurs de la destruction _(ma reprise de la bataille de Camlann) pour vous rendre compte du rôle qu'elle y a joué (très différent de la version originale). Vous trouverez finalement que je suis assez OOC par rapport à la version originale, alors que je suis très IC (ou tout au moins je vais essayer, mettez-moi les warnings si je déconne) par rapport à tout ce que j'ai écrit avant.

En effet, à ce stade de la reprise, les personnages ne se souviennent pas de leurs vies antérieures (sauf pour un personnage... vous verrez bien lequel), MAIS j'ai essayé de conserver dans leur réincarnation moderne le stade de développement psychologique où ils étaient au moment de leur première mort (sauf pour un personnage... vous verrez bien lequel).

Donc,... Arthur ne sera pas un crétin, Morgane ne sera pas une peste, Guenièvre ne sera pas une fille effacée... etc.

Vous allez vous rendre compte très vite que certains personnages ont essayé dans leur parcours de réparer les erreurs de leur première vie ou de continuer les développements qu'ils y avaient enclenchés... Vous verrez aussi apparaître des personnages que je n'avais pas traités dans l'époque Canon et vous vous rendrez compte qu'ils sont revenus dans cette époque eux aussi.

MAIS : j'ai une contrainte parce que (pardon de m'auto-spoiler) si beaucoup sont revenus, à un certain stade de l'histoire, seuls devront rester les personnages qui étaient encore en vie _avant le début de la bataille de Camlann _dans _les fleurs de la destruction. _

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi... j'en ai déjà bien assez dit.

**Encore un petit warning :** pour prévenir que ça va slasher (eh oui, on est dans les temps modernes), sur des slash que je ne me serais pas permis dans la version canon (où ils auraient été OOC) mais qui peuvent être réalisés maintenant (tout en restant IC). Ca ne slashera pas sans bonnes raisons, ni de façon incohérente avec les personnages que j'ai développés dans les 7 premiers épisodes, et il ne devrait y avoir de malheureux ni chez les merthuriens ni chez les arwénites parce que, ne vous y trompez pas, je reste fermement accroché à mon Merwenthur (sacré Arthur,... il n'en a jamais marre d'être le centre du monde celui-là... !).

_**Remerciements**_

_**A tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici notamment à tous ceux qui ont commenté à la fin des fleurs de la destruction... **_

_**Julie Winchester **__**: oh ! Une Morwénienne:). Sinon, pour les dragons, on va dire qu'ils ont gagné en longévité si tu veux bien... une petite rallonge de siècles... comme c'est des œufs de dragon blanc ? Et pour le happy end, je signe, je peux pas écrire DEUX Camlann comme celle que je viens de faire (c'était déjà assez dur de tous les tuer la première fois!) Maintenant moi aussi je veux du bonheur (mais faisons-les encore un peu galérer d'abord lol)**_

_**Ma **__**: tu t'es déchirée sur tes deux derniers coms! C'est super que tu aies aimé la fin... et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu vas continuer à lire, d'autant plus que tu es là depuis le début et que tu n'arrêtes pas de te geler les doigts pour cette fic;). Bon, tu as vu, Morgane a mis la pâtée à Mordred, hein XD (enfin, Merlin, à travers Morgane, et parce que tu avais bien compris pour le transfert de magie : le chemin c'était : Merlin-runes-démon-Morgane.) J'espère vraiment continuer à te faire voyager agréablement !**_

_**Legend **__**: merci d'avoir été là pour le « final » et merci pour ton soutien ! J'étais trop content quand tu es revenue. Et tu m'as fait rigoler avec ton « tuons tous nos persos », tu étais choquée. J'avoue, j'ai fait un carnage, mais c'était pour la bonne cause;) vu que je les fais revenir. Ca me fait chaud au cœur que tu aies aimé cette version de Camlann et que tu aies trouvé les « visions » de la série bien intégrées aux scènes parce que c'était un des challenges que je m'étais fixés. J'attends ton com plus détaillé quand tu auras le temps, avec les fêtes de Noël, pas toujours évident ;). **_

_**Emelyne 35 **__**: je vais essayer d'assurer pour la suite... du mieux que je pourrai:). Bon, je sais où je vais, mais je vais peut-être louvoyer un peu en cours de route parce que cette fichue fic est très bientôt tout ce qui me restera pour assouvir ma merlinomania (d'ailleurs faut que j'arrête de soûler chez moi avec la finale...et avec cette fmkiimmfds de révélation). **_

_**Valir **__**: Aah... une merturienne ;). Sinon, c'est intéressant ce que tu as écrit par rapport à Merlin, et au fait qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser sa magie quand il est loin de chez lui pendant trop longtemps. J'ai voulu montrer qu'il était relié à la magie d'Albion, la magie d'Albion étant elle-même liée directement à la terre d'Albion. D'où le fait qu'il se retrouve en panne quand il voyage trop loin...**_

_**Par-contre, dans mon esprit, la Source d'Albion n'était pas la seule et unique Source de magie dans le monde (mais peut-être en Europe puisque les Saxons, les Gaulois et les Romains n'en avaient pas chez eux?). Donc, je dirais que pour moi, Merlin n'a pas drainé toute la magie du monde... seulement celle d'Europe dont la source se trouve en Albion ;). Je trouverais ça logique, puisqu'il fait partie de la mythologie européenne... (enfin, britannique et française surtout, mais bon). **_

_**Je peux déjà te rassurer sur le fait que les personnages retrouveront leurs souvenirs à un moment donné (que j'espère fort en émotion). En fait tu comprendras sans doute rapidement qu'ils se souviennent de pas mal de choses même dans la première partie, mais à un niveau inconscient...qui détermine quand même leurs choix et leurs comportements. **_

_**Sinon, pour le XXIème siècle, ils y sont bel et bien ! (et ils y sont un peu à l'ouest en effet;)) .**_

_**Mais quant à rentrer à Camelot, ça risque de ne pas être facile (même si ce n'est pas impossible que ça se produise ;)). z'ont du chemin à faire avant d'y arriver en tout cas... !**_

_**J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas (il n'y a rien de pire que les suites décevantes). **_

_**Koul **__**: merci pour ce com final ! Si tu avais l'impression d'être devant un épisode de la série, ma mission est accomplie... Sinon, encore une merthurienne;). Ca tombe bien vu comme j'apprécie d'écrire mes scènes Merthur ! **_

_**Sabrinabella :**__** tu as tout à fait saisi l'idée de la suite d'après ton com donc je pense qu'elle te plaira:). Ils doivent effectivement a) se retrouver (eux-mêmes, et les uns les autres) pour b) finir ce qu'ils ont commencé !**_

_**Vicky :**__**ah, merci, enfin quelqu'un qui a aimé mon (pauvre) Mordred et sa déscente aux enfers. Même si il n'avait pas le beau rôle, j'ai adoré écrire son personnage plein d'ambiguité. Pour le piège : j'ai hésité à utiliser Freya, mais vu l'attitude de Merlin face aux dragons dans la série, j'ai opté pour les œufs. Je voulais une mort héroïque pour Gwen (d'ailleurs ça m'a fait plaisir dans le 512 qu'elle accompagne Arthur sur le champ de bataille) et c'était un beau passage à écrire. Reviens commenter la fin;).**_

_**Sora of Camelot **__**: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements ! Notre trio préféré va effectivement revenir à notre époque... Pour leurs souvenirs, il va falloir qu'ils les retrouvent, mais comme je l'ai dit à Valir, je veux absolument leur rendre:). Que dire de plus, sinon vive les i-phones... aaah, oui, que j'ai beaucoup aimé le 512 (sauf que... mais comment vont-ils faire la révélation en un seul épisode? et pourquoi nous ont-ils coupé l'herbe sous le pied en nous privant de saison 6...)**_

_A tous les autres courageux lecteurs qui ont avalé mon pavé : il n'est pas trop tard pour laisser un com à la fin des fleurs de la destruction, à vos devoirs;)_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Quand vous sortirez de votre visionnage du 513, sans ongles à force de vous les être rongés et le coeur en berne à la pensée que Merlin Will Not Return, venez faire un tour par ici pour souffler un bon coup ! Je vous l'avais promis pour le 24 décembre, chose promise, chose due, voici le premier chapitre de la suite ! Je vous souhaite à tous UN TRES JOYEUX NOEL. Et j'espère que vous aimerez cette deuxième rencontre entre Arthur et Merlin (dans les temps modernes), qui, quoique similaire à la première par certains côtés, est en même temps très différente (parce qu'Arthur n'est PLUS un crétin c'est NOTRE Arthur préféré XD). _**

**CHAPITRE 1**

_«Dans un monde sans magie, où règnent le stress et l'ennui...retrouvez le sourire grâce au diamant du jour, l'émission qui ressuscite vos rêves. __Merci d'être à l'écoute et bienvenue , chers auditeurs, pour notre nouvelle série d'interviews exclusives : visages et espoirs de l'Angleterre. __Annis Northern à l'antenne pour éclairer votre matinée...suivez le fil de ma voix... Notre diamant du jour est une jeune femme au parcours atypique, qui a fait parler d'elle pour la première fois l'été dernier, après s'être démarquée au plus haut niveau de la compétition... »_

L'écouteur du mp3 sauta.

Arthur le rajusta machinalement en traversant d'un bon pas le préau bondé du lycée Queen Mary.

C'était son premier jour dans l'établissement, il arrivait en plein milieu d'année, et il avait deux heures de retard. C'était loin d'être volontaire, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Il avait encore bazardé ce fichu réveil à l'autre bout de la chambre par réflexe quand l'affreux machin avait commencé à lui lâcher son « biiiiip biiiip » tonitruant dans les oreilles... (ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel : pour être honnête, il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où cet incident s'était produit depuis le début de sa scolarité.) D'ici à ce qu'il rentre à la maison, Morgane lui en aurait racheté un nouveau, à coup sûr, avec une sonnerie encore plus affreuse que le précédent (les réveils qu'elle lui dénichait n'avaient cessé de s'empirer au fil des années, au point qu'il se demandait toujours dans quel magasin d'horreurs elle les dénichait). Il trouverait un petit mot collé dessus lui indiquant comme à l'accoutumée : _je sais, mais __c'est pour ton bien ! _Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux, il devait bien le reconnaître. Morgane se réveillait deux heures avant lui tout les matins pour partir au travail, et ce stratagème était le seul qu'elle ait trouvé pour réduire ses heures d'absence. Cela faisait partie des mesures qu'elle avait prises après sa quatrième convocation chez le CPE, qui exigeait de savoir _pourquoi _son frère manquait presque systématiquement les cours de 8 à 9. L'horrible objet qu'elle lui rapporterait ce soir ne survivrait pas à la fin de la semaine. Et encore. Cinq jours consécutifs représentaient déjà un record de longévité pour un réveil-matin s'il se retrouvait à portée de main d'Arthur Dubois, tueur en série d'appareils bipeurs. Mais Morgane le remplacerait... elle n'oubliait jamais de le faire.

Arthur se souvenait vaguement de s'être rendormi avec un soupir d'aise ce matin, replongeant dans un rêve particulièrement agréable dont il n'arrivait plus du tout à se rappeler maintenant. Sa fâcheuse tendance à replonger sous la couette quand il aurait dû se réveiller allait finir par lui créer de sérieux problèmes... Mais aussi, comment ne pas trouver son lit plus attrayant que le temps froid et pluvieux qui régnait dehors ? Il avait toujours détesté le moment du lever... si quelqu'un lui avait apporté le petit déjeuner au lit, s'était occupé de lui sortir ses vêtements du jour de l'armoire et l'avait piloté jusqu'à son bain, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?

_Dans une autre vie, peut-être, _pensa-t-il, avec une grimace amusée.

Quand il avait finalement émergé de sa léthargie, réveillé par la lumière du soleil montant, il était trop tard pour songer à être à l'heure. Raison pour laquelle il arrivait d'un pas dégagé en pleine pause de dix heures, au lieu de sortir de cours comme le reste de la faune environnante. Il essayait de ne pas avoir l'air aussi paniqué qu'il l'était intérieurement par l'imminence du désastre à venir.

Heureusement, la voix chaude d'Annis Northern chantait à son oreille, offrant un contraste agréable avec le brouhaha de cris indistincts des jeunes du lycée, qui fusaient tout autour de lui dans un véritable chaos. Arthur aimait la présentatrice, qui trouvait toujours le moyen de dénicher des personnes hors du commun, avec des parcours originaux.. Il avait une véritable fascination pour son émission, il admirait la passion qu'elle manifestait pour son travail, et il était définitivement amoureux de sa voix, qu'il trouvait chaude, riche et profonde. Il était aussi fan du principe de l'émission : dans un monde où les gens se donnaient tant de mal pour être des copiés-collés les uns des autres, découvrir des portraits de personnes extraordinaires était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour Arthur, qui se languissait de rencontres enthousiasmantes...

_«-Vous avez été médaillée d'or à dix-huit ans aux Jeux Olympiques de 2012, dans une discipline où nos concurrents Français ont l'habitude de se démarquer depuis des années : l'escrime. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment vous est venue cette passion pour ce sport méconnu de nos concitoyens britanniques ?_

_« -Mon père a été ambassadeur en France pendant de nombreuses années. C'est là que j'ai découvert l'escrime. Cette discipline m'a tout de suite attirée. _

_« -Pour quelles raisons ?_

_« -Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. La première fois que j'ai eu un fleuret en main, j'ai eu l'impression étrange d'avoir manié l'épée dans une vie antérieure... »_

Arthur sourit à cette déclaration.

Puis il fut obligé de faire un crochet pour éviter un projectile qui fusait dans sa direction.

Le sac décrivit une courbe dans les airs au-dessus de sa tête et alla se crasher dans un casier.

Il cessa d'écouter l'émission le temps de se concentrer brièvement sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, tous ses sens en alerte, mais il constata rapidement que l'auteur du lancer ne l'avait pas visé personnellement. Il cherchait visiblement à atteindre un solide gaillard situé un peu plus loin, qui jurait à présent en ramassant ses affaires répandues sur le sol. Arthur profita de ce moment de distraction pour se détacher du _diamant du jour _et faire un bref tour d'horizon des environs.

Le Queen Mary ressemblait beaucoup à son ancien lycée. C'était un établissement public surpeuplé dont la faune multi-ethnique était représentative des quartiers environnants. Le style gangster était prédominant, et les uniformes étaient loin d'être tirés à quatre épingles. Devant lui, deux filles étaient en train de s'insulter copieusement en se tirant par les cheveux. Dans la cour, au-delà des portes, une baston semblait avoir éclaté au milieu d'un groupe d'une de rebelles. Les surveillants avaient l'air débordés. Les élèves qui n'étaient pas en train de chercher des noises aux autres se déplaçaient en grands groupes, en se chahutant les uns les autres. Les garçons se baladaient avec leurs postes radio qui jouaient les derniers tubes du moment à tue-tête. Les filles avançaient bras-dessus bras-dessous en parlant fort et en riant aux éclats.

_Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, _pensa Arthur, en ignorant les regards qui s'attardaient sur lui, qu'ils soient évaluateurs, interrogateurs, ou appréciateurs.

Il savait que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu, dans un claquement de doigts, se faire une foule d'amis superficiels et devenir la nouvelle mascotte du lycée. En règle générale, son physique avait tendance à donner une première impression favorable partout où il passait, mais il induisait aussi les gens en erreur sur son compte. Parce qu'il était plutôt grand, plutôt musclé, et (sans fausse modestie) plutôt bien fait de sa personne, les autres avaient tendance à voir en lui l'archétype du beau gosse sans cervelle, une image qui n'aurait pas pu être plus à l'opposé de sa véritable personnalité.

Non seulement Arthur avait une cervelle, mais il aimait s'en servir de manière intelligente.

Il ne se passait jamais très longtemps avant que son secret ne soit découvert, et c'était alors que les ennuis commençaient, parce que ses idées allaient à contre-courant des principes populaires. Le grand drame de son existence était qu'il tenait plus à ses valeurs plus qu'à toute la popularité qu'il aurait pu gagner en y renonçant pour se fondre dans la masse... il ne trouvait pas qu'augmenter le niveau de la crétinerie générale soit un titre de gloire, raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait là, aujourd'hui, avec un dossier scolaire désastreux et une réputation alarmante pour le précéder. Il n'avait franchement pas mérité ni l'un ni l'autre, mais c'était une autre histoire...

Il se déplaçait en sens inverse du flux principal, les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa veste, préférant la compagnie d'Annis aux nouvelles rencontres qu'il aurait pu faire. Fort de sa nouvelle devise, _profil bas, _il opta pour rejoindre les toilettes _avant _d'arriver comme une fleur dans le bureau des surveillants pour annoncer son retard de deux heures. Il risquait probablement de faire un long crochet chez le proviseur avant d'être expédié en classe, et celui-ci penserait forcément qu'il se fichait de lui s'il interrompait sa leçon de morale pour lui dire qu'il avait un besoin pressant. Arthur ne doutait pas d'être fiché étant donné le compte rendu du conseil de discipline que son ancien établissement devait avoir envoyé ici, mais il espérait qu'on lui accorderait le bénéfice doute avant de le caser dans la catégorie des causes perdues et il avait bien l'intention de mettre toutes ses chances de son côté pour se racheter une conduite.

Etudier était une chance. La plupart des élèves qui se trouvaient ici ne s'en rendaient peut-être pas compte, mais Arthur en avait conscience. Il avait une soeur qui avait laissé tomber ses perspectives de terminer major de promotion en polytechnique pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la décevoir en se faisant exclure pour la deuxième fois, et il s'accrocherait jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne son fichu BAC. L'étincelle de fierté qui brillerait dans les yeux de Morgane le jour des résultats serait pour Arthur une récompense plus belle encore que le diplôme en soi... il lui devait cette victoire autant qu'il se la devait à lui-même.

_« -Cette médaille d'or n'a pas été facile à obtenir face à votre concurrente française... le moins que l'on puisse dire est que la rivalité a été des plus acharnées entre vous deux. _

_« -Les médias ont beaucoup accentué cet aspect des choses, mais en réalité, nos rapports étaient très amicaux pendant la compétition. _

_« -Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui, six mois après les Jeux Olympiques ?_

_« -Nous nous sommes découvertes de nombreuses passions communes et nous sommes restées très liées. »_

_« -Dites-nous en un peu plus._

_« -Nous partageons une véritable fascination pour l'époque médiévale. Je suis membre d'une association de jouteurs confirmés. J'ai également participé à plusieurs reconstitutions de batailles historiques en France. J'ai retrouvé récemment ma concurrente française sur le plateau d'un film d'héroïc fantasy tourné en Ecosse. Nous étions toutes les deux figurantes à cheval sur une scène de combat épique... une expérience extraordinaire._

_«-Donc, vous pensez vous orienter vers le cinéma pour y faire carrière ?_

_« -Oui, mais pas comme comédienne : en tant que cascadeuse...»_

L'invitée d'Annis plaisait à Arthur. Elle avait une voix très agréable, pleine d'un enthousiasme qui le faisait frémir. Fille d'ambassadeur... Arthur doutait qu'elle ait jamais fréquenté un lycée comme le Queen Mary. Elle avait certainement dû étudier dans les meilleures écoles privées... Mais elle avait l'air intéressante. Gentille, et ouverte, pas snob pour un sou... Et avec ça, escrimeuse _et _jouteuse, avec pour ambition de se spécialiser dans les cascades au cinéma...c'était vraiment original. Arthur regretta que leurs chemins ne se soient jamais croisés. Il était certain qu'il se serait très bien entendu avec...

-_Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que vous êtes pleine d'enthousiasme, mademoiselle Smith._

...avec mademoiselle Smith, pensa-t-il, notant le nom en lui-même.

_-Mais la vie mérite qu'on l'aborde avec enthousiasme, madame Northern. Ceux qui pensent différemment n'ont pas compris que chaque jour est un cadeau, pour lequel nous devons être reconnaissants..._

Diable, elle avait raison. Mais Arthur atteignit la porte des toilettes du lycée et il cessa de se concentrer sur l'émission pour se fixer sur son objectif immédiat : trouver des WC disponibles. Il y avait foule à l'intérieur de l'espace réduit. Il se dirigea vers les compartiments individuels, qu'il préférait aux urinoirs, parce qu'il détestait faire ce genre de choses en public. Ils étaient tous occupés, sauf le dernier, que barraient quatre grands gaillards, aux visages fendus de vastes sourires... Arthur crut qu'ils étaient occupés à dealer avant d'entendre la voix indignée s'élevait de l'intérieur du compartiment pris d'assaut.

-Ca suffit, maintenant, laisse-moi partir !

-Laisse-moi partir _s'il te plaît. _Sois poli,ou tu te retrouveras _encore _à marcher sur les genoux.

-Laisse-moi partir _s'il te plaît._

La voix du garçon vibrait de détresse et de fureur contenue.

Arthur sentit un tiraillement familier lui crisper la mâchoire malgré le chuchotement de la raison qui lui soufflait : _problèmes en vue, passe ton chemin_.

-Finalement, ça ne me dit plus rien... trouve quelque chose de mieux pour me convaincre.

-Valiant... je te préviens...

-Tu me _préviens _? Ma parole, tu recommences à t'échauffer... Peut-être qu'une autre douche froide ne te ferait pas de mal...

Un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre à l'intérieur du compartiment, suivi d'un glapissement étouffé, et d'une quinte de toux, qui fut saluée d'un quintuple éclat de rire. Arthur plissa les yeux, interpellé. A cinq contre un ? Franchement... c'était lamentable. Et personne autour ne réagissait... La voix de la raison se tut en lui, submergée par un instinct beaucoup plus puissant. C'était plus fort que lui, Arthur ne supportait pas ce genre d'injustices. Il évalua rapidement ses options, et décida que passer inaperçu n'était pas une récompense suffisante pour lui faire renoncer à ses convictions profondes même un jour comme aujourd'hui.

Il suivit son coeur, et il s'invita dans la scène pour y couper court.

Il attaqua vite et ferme, saisissant le dénommé Valiant par l'épaule pour le retourner contre la cloison bien qu'il fasse une bonne tête de plus que lui, tout en s'exclamant d'un ton déterminé :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir l'air menaçant quand il en avait envie, mais cette fois, il s'attaquait à forte partie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? répondit le caïd, en le repoussant d'une violente bourrade.

Arthur en profita pour jeter un bref coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du compartiment, afin d'évaluer la situation. Il eut tôt fait de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Le bras tordu derrière le dos par une grosse brute au visage orné d'un sourire triomphant, un garçon tout en angles pointus était incliné de force au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes dont son visage trempé venait manifestement d'émerger. Le jet de la chasse d'eau avait éclaboussé ses épaules et sa poitrine. Ses joues étaient empourprées d'humiliation et de colère alors qu'il luttait vainement contre la pression qui l'obligeait à se courber en avant, menaçant de lui faire boire la tasse une troisième fois.

Arthur nota ses cheveux noirs en désordre, ses pommettes stupéfiantes et ses oreilles remarquables, avant qu'il ne lève sur lui d'immenses yeux bleus frangés de longs cils, qui jetaient des éclairs, comme pour le mettre au défi de prêter main forte à ses agresseurs.

Il était impossible pour Arthur de ne pas prendre fait et cause pour le propriétaire d'un pareil regard.

Il se retourna vers le dénommé Valiant avec détermination :

-Vous vous êtes assez amusés, toi et tes copains... maintenant, laissez-le partir.

L'intéressé siffla entre ses dents en le regardant avec un petit air supérieur.

-Et toi, tu es quoi, le héros des causes perdues ?

Arthur haussa un sourcil expressif.

Valiant lui adressa un second regard pensif, comme s'il venait mentalement de le classer dans la catégorie : «supporter possible du camp des imbéciles, faire un effort d'argumentation ». Il se lança dans l'argumentation en question pour tenter de le gagner à sa cause.

-Ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Je remets juste les idées en place à un petit vicieux qui était en train de me regarder pisser d'une manière un peu trop insistante...

-C'est faux, s'écria le garçon, rouge d'indignation.

Valiant l'ignora, continuant à s'adresser à Arthur.

-Tout le monde sait qu'il est gay.

-Je ne suis pas gay ! s'exclama le garçon, furieux.

-Toi, la ferme, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, lâcha Valiant, d'un ton négligent.

Il regarda Arthur et dit :

-C'est le tien qui m'intéresse. Tu aimerais qu'une petite tapette dans son genre te mate pendant que tu es là en train de pisser tranquillement ? Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ? demanda Arthur, avec une moue dubitative.

-Mais oui, je t'en prie..., lui répondit Valiant, avec un vaste sourire.

-D'accord, mais tu l'auras voulu...

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à lui livrer le fond de sa pensée d'une façon qui aurait rendu très fière une certaine personne de sa connaissance.

_Spéciale dédicace pour toi, Morgane... _

-Premièrement. Qu'il soit gay, ou non, franchement, ça m'est égal. On est en 2013 et les gens ont le droit d'être gays : ce sont les propos injurieux contre les gays qui sont interdits par la loi. Deuxièmement. Je pense bien que tu as une haute opinion de toi-même, parce que, gay ou non, je doute fortement que le fait de te voir pisser lui ait donné des fantasmes...

Arthur _essaya _de maîtriser le sarcasme.

La haine qui s'inscrivit dans le regard de Valiant alors qu'il pointait quand même dans le ton de sa voix valait de l'or.

Il continua d'un ton résolu :

-... troisièmement, même si c'était le cas, les fantasmes n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne, quatrièmement, si tu es pudique à ce point-là, tu n'as qu'à pisser derrière une porte fermée au lieu de le faire à l'urinoir devant tout le monde...

Les cinq caïds _et _le garçon le dévisageaient maintenant avec la bouche grande ouverte.

C'était toujours comme ça que les choses se passaient quand il se mettait à parler... mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. _Grillé pour grillé, continue_ _jusqu'au bout, Arthur, _pensa-t-il, et il conclut, avec vigueur :

-Et cinquièmement. Ce que je vois,moi, c'est que toi, et tes petites brutes de copains, vous vous en prenez à cinq à un gars qui ne serait pas assez costaud pour se défendre contre un seul d'entre vous. Ce qui est lâche, ridicule,... et pitoyable. Dans l'ordre que vous voulez. Donc. Laissez-le partir. Ou vous aurez affaire à moi, et si je m'en mêle, il va y avoir de la casse.

Valiant était furieux, maintenant.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends au juste ? cria-t-il.

-Je t'avais prévenu que ça ne te plairait pas...

Son crochet était si prévisible qu'Arthur l'évita sans mal. Valiant, lui, ne s'attendait pas à la droite bien sentie qui lui percuta la mâchoire en réponse. Il était sans doute trop habitué à jeter ses adversaires à terre du premier coup. Facile, vu la manière dont il les choisissait... mais Arthur était d'une sorte différente. Avec le recul, la tête de Valiant heurta violemment la cloison...

Quelqu'un dans les toilettes s'écria :

-Baston !

Et Arthur se retrouva soudain au milieu d'un cercle d'adversaires très remontés contre lui.

L'agresseur qui tenait le garçon le lâcha pour se retourner vers la nouvelle cible du groupe.

La victime profita pour se redresser et pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes en abandonnant son sac derrière lui.

Arthur ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de chercher à sauver sa peau, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa désertion affligeante. Non pas qu'à deux, la résistance aurait été plus efficace, mais un peu de soutien moral aurait été apprécié après qu'il vienne de détruire son entrée en matière, ses chances d'éviter les problèmes dans son tout nouveau lycée, et ses perspectives d'obtenir son BAC autrement qu'en candidat libre.

_Je devrais être habitué, _pensa-t-il, en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait pris la défense de quelqu'un.

La cloche sonna, et les toilettes se vidèrent d'un seul coup, lui confirmant que personne ne risquait d'arriver à sa rescousse.

Valiant et ses amis formèrent un cercle menaçant autour de lui.

Arthur se mit en position pour la boxe. Toute cette histoire allait très mal se terminer, il en était certain. Une heure à l'infirmerie, une heure dans le bureau du proviseur... il ne risquait pas de commencer la classe avant cet après-midi à en juger par le tour que prenaient les évènements...s'il n'était pas exclu avant.

_Encore._

C'était Morgane qui allait être contente... même s'il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait quand il lui expliquerait les circonstances.

Arthur se mit en défense, mais à l'instant où la bagarre allait éclater pour de bon, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes grandes, et le garçon trempé reparut, essoufflé et pas si déserteur que ça en fin de compte. Il était allé alerter des secours et il revenait accompagné par deux surveillants courroucés qui coupèrent court au règlement de compte avant même qu'il n'ait commencé en s'exclamant :

-Ca suffit comme ça !

-C'est lui qui cherche les problèmes, dit aussitôt Valiant, furieux, en pointant son doigt sur Arthur.

Celui-ci le dévisagea sans mot dire, abasourdi par l'étendue de sa lâcheté.

-Ce type est un fou furieux, poursuivit Valiant, avec véhémence. Il m'a cogné dessus, sans raison.

_-_Tout le monde dans le bureau du proviseur, _immédiatement, _s'exclama le surveillant, avec colère.

-Impossible. L'entraîneur nous attend, objecta Valiant. Nous avons un match aujourd'hui, nous ne pourrons jamais le gagner si l'équipe n'est pas au complet.

-Ca m'est égal !

-Mais pas au proviseur. Vous savez comme il tient à son équipe de sport études... Il compte sur cette victoire pour que le lycée soit qualifié pour le championnat... et s'il apprend que vous nous avez empêché de participer au match, il sera furieux. Contre vous. D'autant que je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher; je ne l'ai même pas touché...

Arthur indigné vit le surveillant hésiter, puis affirmer :

-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, toi et les autres joueurs.

Valiant et ses quatre sbires se dirigèrent vers la porte, victorieux, adressant à Arthur un petit signe moqueur au passage.

Arthur les suivit des yeux, pantelant de colère et de frustration.

Le garçon détrempé eut un soupir résigné, comme s'il 'attendait plus ou moins à ce scénario.

Le surveillant se retourna vers eux, et s'exclama d'un ton revanchard :

-Vous deux, n'espérez même pas pouvoir y couper... en avant pour vous faire sonner les cloches, et plus vite que ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez l'envoyer chez le proviseur ? protesta Arthur. Pour ce qui est de moi, je peux comprendre, mais il n'a rien fait de mal, lui, à part se retrouver la tête sous l'eau et vous prévenir pour éviter que la situation dégénère en bagarre !

Le garçon lui fit un signe véhément. Quoi, il voulait qu'il se taise ? C'était la meilleure ! Il était en train de le défendre, bon sang !

-_Monsieur_ _Emrys _ne fait _jamais _rien de mal, se moqua le surveillant. C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve toujours dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. Vous raconterez votre histoire au proviseur si ça peut vous faire plaisir, mais pour ce qui est de moi, j'ai mon compte ! Trois bagarres en l'espace de dix minutes ! Je suis fatigué de toutes ces bêtises, alors ne commencez pas à m'énerver tous les deux c'est compris ?

Voyant qu'Arthur ouvrait une nouvelle fois la bouche pour répondre, le garçon choisit ce moment pour bouger. Lorsqu'il le dépassa, il lui souffla : "_la ferme ou tu vas nous faire virer pour de bon"._ _  
_

Et ce fut ainsi que tout (re)commença.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Merci Valir et Thonksinette pour vos coms ! Valir ça me fait du bien aussi d'écrire cette suite surtout maintenant (gklhlbbn,;;vjm,fjk).Je te remercie de tout coeur d'être là pour le 1er com de cet EV ! Thonksinette pour le début tu ne devrais pas avoir de soucis à suivre et pour la suite tu verras bien; si tu as besoin remonter dans les épisodes précédents, ils sont là ! ;) LoLOW : ma pov', tu bosses un 24 décembre... t'inquiète je vais pas te caillasser... aaah, tu as aimé mon Aithusa et ses avenirs alternatifs, cool ! Sinon j'imagine que là tu nages dans la dépression post 513 comme nous tous... je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire, argh._**

**_Oh et puis zut ! Je voulais pas poster aujourd'hui mais après le 513 franchement... j'en ai besoin ! Allez, je vous envoie le chapitre 2 directement, ça nous fera du bien à tous ! J'arrive pas à croire de comment ils ont tué Arthur et laissé Merlin seul et malheureux comme les pierres à l'attendre pendant des milliers d'années... quelles peaux de vaches !_  
**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Merlin détestait l'hiver. Il avait tout le temps froid : aux mains, aux pieds, aux oreilles. S'il n'avait eu aussi froid, il n'aurait pas avalé un demi-litre de thé ce matin pour se réchauffer avant d'aller en cours, et s'il n'avait pas avalé un demi litre de thé au réveil, il n'aurait pas eu à ce point envie d'aller aux toilettes à dix heures sonnantes. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de scrupules à interrompre le professeur, il n'aurait pas hésité à lever la main pour demander à sortir, en plein milieu du cours de maths, au lieu de croiser les jambes pour empêcher sa vessie d'éclater, et il aurait eu une chance d'éviter Valiant au lieu de foncer tout droit sur lui . Mais refaire le monde avec des si ne marchait que pour Merlin l'Enchanteur de Barjavel; pas pour Merlin Emrys, dix-sept ans, résident au foyer des Glycines, élève de terminale au lycée Queen Mary et souffre douleur attitré de tous les joueurs de rugby affligés d'un petit pois en guise de cerveau.

A dix heures sonnantes, Merlin s'était retrouvé face à un dilemme perdant-perdant : soit filait en courant jusqu'aux Glycines, en prenant le risque de ne pas arriver à se retenir jusqu'à la fin du trajet, de se faire savonner par l'éducateur de garde pour avoir quitté le lycée sans autorisation, et d'arriver en retard pour l'interro d'histoire... soit il faisait une tentative aux toilettes du lycée en sachant qu'il avait une chances sur deux d'y rencontrer Valiant et de finir avec la tête dans la cuvette des WC.

Certains jours étaient juste gâtés d'avance, et celui-ci en était un.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était dit, la mort dans l'âme, en optant pour le choix numéro deux.

Et bien sûr, il avait croisé Valiant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière, que le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby du Queen Mary lui réservait son traitement de faveur particulier. Merlin ne l'avait certainement jamais regardé faire quoi que ce soit (encore moins à l'urinoir : l'idée en elle-même suffisait à l'écoeurer). Et il aurait fallu qu'il soit franchement désespéré pour fantasmer sur un crétin pareil (même s'il avait eu du temps à perdre pour ce genre de bêtises, ce qui n'était pas le cas). Valiant faisait simplement partie de l'espèce des brutes vindicatives qui avaient besoin d'un souffre-douleur à portée de main en permanence, sur qui passer leurs nerfs quand ils étaient mis sous tension par quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire qu'un GAME OVER sur l'écran d'une X-BOX ou qu'une réprimande de Papa par rapport à une demande excessive d'argent de poche., Merlin était sa cible favorite depuis des années, parce qu'il avait le profil tout trouvé : trop mince pour résister à une attaque frontale, trop différent pour échapper à l'attention, trop maladroit pour arriver à se faire oublier, et trop en marge des autres pour que qui que ce soit se soucie de prendre sa défense. Le reste n'était qu'une manière pour Valiant de se justifier auprès des autres tout en achevant de l'humilier.

Il y avait des jours où Merlin détestait sa vie, et où il se demandait quel crime terrible il avait bien pu commettre dans une vie antérieure pour avoir mérité le châtiment d'être lui-même.

Mais servir de défouloir à tous les Valiant qu'il avait rencontrés au fil des années l'avait obligé à s'endurcir.

Passer son temps à se lamenter sur soi-même n'était définitivement pas une solution pour qui avait la ferme intention de survivre à la pire période de son existence. Aussi Merlin avait-il appris à faire preuve de philosophie. Evidemment, il n'y arrivait pas toujours. Notamment dans les moments où il se retrouvait cerné par cinq grosses brutes en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en ressortirait qu'avec la tête trempée et l'amour-propre au dixième sous-sol. Mais il estimait que beaucoup auraient été démoralisés pour moins que ça. Et quelque part entre le désespoir, le sentiment d'impuissance et la colère, il réussissait toujours à se dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment de plus à passer dans la longue liste de ceux qui étaient inhérents à l'existence... et que tout compte fait, il n'en mourrait pas.

Après tout, la vie était ainsi faite qu'il ne pouvait pas y couper (d'autres certainement, mais lui, pas).

Aujourd'hui, cependant, quelque chose d'extraordinaire s'était produit alors qu'il était en train de s'exercer à la philosophie. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis... (toujours?) quelqu'un était venu à son secours alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas se noyer (dans son humiliation plutôt que dans le jet d'eau. Bien sûr que Valiant n'avait aucune intention de le tuer pour de bon, avec qui se serait-il amusé ensuite ?).

Et le quelqu'un en question n'était pas un quelconque looser dans son genre, mais un athlète taillé en V et tiré à quatre épingles.

Merlin n'en revenait toujours pas de l'argumentation en cinq points que _Beau Gosse Mon Sauveur _(un surnom qui lui allait comme un gant) avait renvoyé dans les dents de Valiant, juste avant de lui lancer son poing dans la figure. S'il n'avait pas été certain de signer son arrêt de mort en se risquant à faire une folie pareille, il se serait transformé en pom pom girl pour lui chanter des encouragements enfiévrés quand il avait ouvert la bouche. C'était l'un des discours les plus brillants qu'il ait jamais entendus, tout à fait l'un de ceux qu'il aurait pu débiter lui-même en d'autres circonstances.

Mais au final, pour étincelante qu'elle ait été, l'intervention en elle-même énervait Merlin plus qu'elle ne le réjouissait.

Parce que _Beau Gosse Mon Sauveur _(qui avait tout du nouveau-venu fraîchement débarqué) venait de le mettre dans un pétrin encore plus abominable qu'à l'accoutumée malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, au lieu de laisser le drame suivre son cours sans autres conséquences que celles qu'il devait affronter d'habitude (à savoir quelques regards moqueurs et un rhume).

Maintenant, il se retrouvait à attendre devant le bureau du proviseur en sa compagnie, et le proviseur le _détestait. _

Ce n'était pas la faute de Merlin s'il finissait toujours par échouer dans son bureau. Il passait sa vie à essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais les ennuis venaient à lui même quand il ne les cherchait pas. A croire qu'il les attirait ! Impensable autrement d'avoir autant la poisse. Le proviseur le détestait pour de multiples raisons : parce qu'il parlait trop, parce qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui... et parce qu'il avait constamment des démêlés avec Valiant, qui était le fils de son principal mécène. Entre la justice et l'argent, le choix était vite fait. Merlin comprenait bien qu'il représentait au milieu de cette équation un énorme problème.

Valiant, sûr de son immunité, attendait certainement avec impatience la prochaine occasion de le coincer pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure encore plus inventif que ceux qu'il lui réservait d'habitude. Il en voudrait à Merlin parce qu'il était allé chercher les surveillants pour empêcher son sauveur de se faire tabasser jusqu'à cracher ses jolies dents (Merlin le savait au moment où il avait filé, mais il n'était quand même pas sans cœur au point d'abandonner à la rossée de sa vie le seul idiot qui ait jamais décidé de lui prêter main forte).

Et il n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à l'heure pour l'interro du cours d'histoire par-dessus le marché.

L'histoire était l'un de ses points forts, il n'en avait pas tant que ça...s'il voulait avoir son BAC (et il le voulait _absolument_) il aurait plutôt intérêt à rattraper cette dissertation.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir venir en colle samedi matin pour avoir une chance de faire compter cette note dans son dossier scolaire.

Le foyer serait forcément au courant pour la colle, et après s'être fait savonner par le proviseur, il aurait droit à une deuxième engueulade, dans le bureau du directeur des Glycines, qui le mettrait de corvée de vaisselle pendant au moins un mois pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Tout ça parce que quelqu'un avait voulu l'aider.

_Quelle misère, _pensa Merlin, au désespoir, en contemplant ses lugubres perspectives d'avenir proche.

Mais bien que son voisin, qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures et l'air à peu près aussi sombre qu'il l'était lui-même, soit entièrement responsable de ce déluge de catastrophes, un éclair de culpabilité traversa Merlin lorsqu'il se prit à penser qu'il n'avait pas été très poli avec lui. Au fond, il avait juste voulu rendre service. Merlin ne l'avait même pas remercié de lui avoir prêté main forte, et il pensa qu'il devait peut-être rectifier ça s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un ingrat et pour un asocial, en plus de tout le reste.

-Merci de m'avoir défendu, dit-il donc. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus malin à faire.

Son sauveur s'illumina aussitôt, comme si ces quelques mots venaient de faire sa journée.

-Ils étaient à cinq contre toi. Ce n'était pas fair play, et... euh...

L'air réjoui disparut dans un océan de confusion.

-Comment ça, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus malin à faire ?

Merlin lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

-Ca t'arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien...

-Non, visiblement pas, coupa Merlin. Ils en avaient déjà terminé avec moi, la cloche allait sonner, ils ne voulaient pas être en retard pour leur entraînement, ils m'auraient laissé repartir de toutes façons, et après s'être bien défoulés, ils m'auraient fiché la paix pendant peut-être... quoi, une bonne semaine ? Mais après que tu aies déboulé comme Superman pour casser leur image de terreurs, tu peux être sûr qu'ils auront les nerfs, et pas seulement contre toi, surtout pas après que j'ai été obligé de jouer les balances pour _te _sauver la mise.

-Rien ne t'y obligeait, dit son sauveur, d'un ton vaguement offensé.

-Ils étaient à cinq contre toi, ce n'était pas fair play, lâcha Merlin.

Son voisin eut une grimace amusée en l'entendant reprendre sa déclaration à son compte.

-Je suis plus solide que toi, j'aurais pu gagner même si tu n'étais pas revenu.

Merlin haussa un sourcil moqueur, puis, secoua la tête en marmonnant : _mais bien sûr._

Il aurait du se douter que _Beau Gosse Mon Sauveur _ne devait pas avoir de problèmes d'ego, étant donné son allure.

-En attendant, maintenant je suis une balance en plus de tout le reste, et ça ne risque pas d'arranger mes problèmes, nota-t-il.

Son voisin soupira en affichant une expression contrite.

-C'est parce que tu es gay qu'ils en ont après toi ? demanda-t-il, avec sympathie.

-Je ne suis pas gay, dit farouchement Merlin, qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de ces suppositions déplacées sur son orientation.

L'autre eut un regard plein de compassion.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu dis à cette bande de crétins pour qu'ils te fichent la paix, non ? Pas... la vérité. Je pense que tu devrais penser à changer de stratégie, d'ailleurs, parce que ça n'a pas trop l'air de marcher... Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'es pas obligé de me servir le même refrain, parce que... personnellement, je ne suis pas un crétin. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

Merlin adressa à son voisin un regard clairement dubitatif.

-Enfin, peut-être que j'en suis un, reconnut celui-ci, d'un ton qui hésitait entre la gêne et la révolte. Mais pas dans leur genre en tout cas. La preuve; que tu sois gay, moi, je trouve ça plutôt cool.

Maintenant, Merlin était plus que perplexe. Il était carrément abasourdi.

Qui était donc cet extra-terrestre qu'il avait ramassé ?

Il le regarda plus attentivement, en essayant de le cerner : chevelure blonde savamment décoiffée, regard bleu conquérant, visage de jeune premier à qui tout réussissait, carrure bien bâtie, uniforme tiré à quatre épingles, et... bon sang ! Il avait _ciré _ses chaussures. Il aurait dû être arrogant et insupportable, mais c'était avec un enthousiasme enfantin qu'il continuait sur sa lancée à débiter le discours le plus stupéfiant que Merlin ait jamais entendu... tout pétri d'idéalisme, de bons sentiments... et de bêtise sans méchanceté.

-Je veux dire ça change. Je n'ai encore jamais eu d'amis gays pour l'instant. Non pas que je n'aurais pas aimé, mais il n'y avait pas d'association LGBT dans mon ancien lycée. Il devait certainement y avoir des gays, ceci dit, mais aucun qui soit outé comme toi, donc, peut-être que j'ai eu des amis gays, mais comme je ne savais pas s'ils l'étaient ou pas, je ne sais pas si ça compte vraiment, et... .

-_Je ne suis pas gay, _répéta Merlin, d'un ton sec, pour couper court à cet exposé ahurissant de clichés énormes_. _

_-_Oh.

Son voisin referma la bouche, visiblement déçu, puis, avec l'air de douter un peu il demanda :

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui ! répondit Merlin en haussant les sourcils. Même si ça semble amuser certaines personnes de raconter que je le suis, je ne le suis pas. Je sais encore ce que je suis, ou ce que je ne suis pas ! Et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pousse tout le monde à croire une chose pareille à mon sujet !

Le blond cligna des yeux, puis affirma avec un petit sourire :

-Ca doit être à cause de ton petit côté fille.

-Je n'ai pas de petit côté fille, s'indigna Merlin.

-Je blaguais, signala son voisin, dont le sourire s'élargissait, avant de poursuivre : encore que...

-Tu es à mourir de rire, tu sais ça ?

-Ne le prends pas mal. Je trouve ton style sympa. Il te donne l'air... spécial, c'est mieux que de ressembler à tout le monde. Tu ne trouves pas ça cool d'avoir l'air spécial ?

Merlin marmonna un juron entre ses dents.

Il était tombé sur un fou.

Le nouveau venu eut un nouveau sourire en coin.

Est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de _flirter _avec lui ?

Merlin eut un affreux moment de doute, avant que le sourire ne se transforme en rire franc et spontané.

Non. Ce n'était pas du flirt. C'était... autre chose. Si Merlin n'avait pas été aussi persuadé que c'était impossible, il aurait dit que l'autre lui faisait une véritable déclaration d'amitié.

-On ne s'est même pas présentés correctement, reprit son voisin. Je suis Arthur.

Merlin regarda la main chaleureuse qu'Arthur lui tendait, et il se demanda si quelqu'un aux Glycines n'avait pas drogué son thé ce matin. C'était possible. Un jour, à l'époque du collège, Will avait décidé de cuisiner un space cake, et tout le monde avait fini en riant stupidement quand le directeur était monté sur la table en se prenant pour un poulet. Un grand moment à la Will...

Il hésita un instant, puis décida que s'il était en train de rêver toute cette scène, pour une fois, au moins, ce n'était pas un rêve trop désagréable.

-Merlin, dit-il enfin, en serrant la main de son voisin.

-C'est une blague ? fit celui-ci.

-Pas du tout, répondit Merlin, en s'assombrissant.

-Merlin... comme...le magicien, s'exclama triomphalement Arthur.

Merlin rabattit une main sur son visage en marmonnant : _très amusant_. Depuis la maternelle, les réactions n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. La réplique suivante était...

-Et tu sais faire quoi comme tours ?

Il se demanda comment échapper au besoin d'amitié effréné de son voisin, qui avait l'air d'être en pleine épiphanie.

-Aucun, sinon tu penses bien que j'aurais déjà disparu, répondit Merlin, avec ironie.

-Non, mais c'est amusant, quand même. Parce que moi, justement, je m'appelle Arthur, comme...

-Le Roi Arthur, oui, je m'en doute, dit Merlin, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quand les autres sauraient _ça, _ils le poursuivraient avec jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_Pourquoi moi ?_ pensa-t-il, au désespoir. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au Ciel pour mériter ça ?_

-C'est une sacrée coïncidence, non ?

-Pas tant que ça. Il y a quand même quelques fans inconditionnels de la légende en Angleterre, lui rappela Merlin, accablé. C'est... inévitable ? Comme les Portuguais qui appellent leurs fils Jésus... Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu que ma mère préfère les Feux de l'Amour à l'Enchanteur de Barjavel. Si elle m'avait appelé Dylan, ma vie aurait sans doute été très différente...

Contre toute attente, Arthur éclata de rire et lui serra l'épaule avec vigueur, manquant de la lui démettre au passage.

-Aïe !

-Tu es drôle comme garçon, Merlin !Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer dans ce lycée. Deux heures que je suis arrivé, il n'a pas arrêté d'y avoir de l'action une seule seconde, et mon nouveau meilleur ami a un super sens de l'humour.

Il affichait à nouveau un air crétin et réjoui. Merlin lui adressa un regard confus, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'Arthur auparavant. Des Valiant, il y en avait eu des tonnes, mais ce modèle-là ? C'était un mystère. Arthur avait le physique typique du beau gosse pour qui tout était facile; s'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, Merlin l'aurait étiqueté aussitôt capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée et petit ami de la fille la plus en vue de la classe. Il avait été la cible de suffisamment de Valiant, au cours de sa scolarité, pour fuir comme la peste tous ceux qui y ressemblaient de près et de loin. Et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute évité d'accorder la moindre attention à Arthur, rien qu'à cause de ce dont il avait l'air. C'était peut-être minable de juger les autres sur leur apparence... mais c'était ce qui lui arrivait tout le temps, et jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'exception à la règle...

Mais voilà... Arthur ne réagissait pas _du tout _comme était censé le faire un beau blond hâlé par le soleil avec des pectoraux bien développés et des mollets musclés par le sport.

Il y avait quelque chose... de différent chez lui, qui l'interpellait, et qui le touchait. Une sorte... d'innocence ? D'enthousiasme débordant et sincère ?

_Je dois être plus traumatisé que je ne le pensais par mon expérience de plongée sous-marine dans la cuvette des WC, _pensa Merlin, en se moquant de lui-même. _Je trouve que Beau-Gosse-Mon-Sauveur a l'air innocent, enthousiaste et sincère. _

Il se secoua durement.

_Allons, mon pauvre Merlin, ressaisis-toi... Vu ton expérience, tu devrais en savoir plus que ça sur la nature humaine..._

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être mon nouveau meilleur ami, nota Arthur, d'un ton chagriné.

-D'habitude, les gars comme toi, n'ont pas vraiment envie d'être les meilleurs amis des gars comme moi, fit remarquer Merlin, qui commençait à penser que la seule explication à cette situation surréaliste (en-dehors du thé façon space cake) était qu'Arthur ait pris un coup sur la tête pendant la bagarre en son absence et souffre d'un subit changement de personnalité suite au choc.

-Ah oui ?

Arthur eut l'air sincèrement perdu à son tour.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Merlin ouvrit la bouche avec une réponse toute trouvée.

_Parce que tu as l'air de sortir d'un magazine de mode alors que je ne ressemble à rien, parce que tu t'intègreras en deux minutes alors que je n'y suis pas arrivé en dix-sept ans, parce que tu as toutes les chances de terminer avec une bonne cote de popularité sauf si les gens nous voient ensemble, parce que nous n'avons absolument rien en commun toi et moi. _

Elle mourut sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ait dit un seul mot.

Le regard bleu, franc et sincère d'Arthur le perturbait...

Pourquoi pas ?

Il referma la bouche, et décida d'essayer de couper court à son argumentation.

-Pour rien.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Maintenant, Arthur avait l'air aussi malheureux qu'un chiot abandonné de l'autre côté du banc. C'était le monde à l'envers... Merlin soupira et se sentit obligé de dire autre chose, quelque chose de gentil.

-Alors... tu viens d'arriver, c'est ça ? Pourquoi, tu as... déménagé ?

-Pas vraiment, dit Arthur, avec une grimace, en roulant des yeux.

-Pourquoi aurais-tu changé de lycée en cours d'année si tu n'avais pas déménagé ? demanda Merlin, soupçonneux.

-En fait... je me suis fait virer de l'ancien, reconnut Arthur, d'un air un peu honteux.

-Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas voulu te garder parce que tu étais trop nul ? lança Merlin, d'un ton moqueur.

C'était bien la dernière de ses intentions : se lier d'amitié avec un cancre fini, qui le distrairait de son objectif : avoir son diplôme.

S'il n'avait pas ce fichu diplôme, il pouvait dire adieu à ses études supérieures. Sans études supérieures, il ne pourrait jamais faire le métier qu'il voulait. Et s'il n'avait même pas le métier qu'il voulait pour se consoler du désastre qu'était le reste de sa vie, il pouvait aussi bien aller se jeter sous un pont tout de suite.

Ses perspectives d'avenir étaient assez menacées comme ça, avec la certitude d'être mis à la porte des Glycines à sa majorité, et de devoir se débrouiller tout seul pour s'en sortir... Mais il était certain qu'Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée de la pression qu'il pouvait avoir sur les épaules...Il avait certainement un père, une mère, des frères et sœurs, et une maison (comme la plupart des gens normaux), et même s'il se laissait un peu aller en classe, il ne risquait certainement pas de finir SDF pour autant, contrairement à lui...

-Je ne suis pas si nul que ça, protestait Arthur, indigné. Je travaille pour avoir des notes honorables, et j'y arrive. La plupart du temps. Sauf en expression écrite... Je ne suis pas très doué pour l'expression écrite.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te fasses virer ? insista Merlin.

-J'ai cassé la figure à quelqu'un, reconnut Arthur, dépité. Et je suis passé en conseil de discipline.

-Oh.

Le visage de Merlin se décomposa. Autant pour la présomption d'innocence. _Les apparences sont trompeuses : ne jamais faire confiance à un visage engageant, _se rappela-t-il fermement, en s'obligeant à se souvenir de toutes les occasions où sa naïveté l'avait conduit à se faire marcher sur les pieds sans qu'il l'ait vu venir.

-Sans doute un gars dans mon genre qui avait commis l'erreur de trébucher dans tes pattes un jour où tu étais de mauvais poil...conclut-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Non, répondit Arthur, en le regardant d'un air choqué. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien te faire penser ça ?

-Une intuition ?

-Eh bien tu n'es pas très perspicace.

-Puisque tu le dis.

Arthur croisa ses bras en travers de sa poitrine en le regardant d'un air offensé et monta sur ses grands chevaux.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, deux imbéciles voulaient régler son compte à un gars dans ton genre, qui avait trébuché dans leurs pattes un jour où ils étaient de mauvais poil, et il s'est trouvé que j'étais là quand ils ont commencé à s'en prendre à lui... Alors je leur ai donné une bonne dérouillée... un peu comme j'ai failli le faire avec ton Valiant tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas _mon _Valiant, s'étrangla Merlin.

-Mais quand le gars que j'avais aidé a été convoqué devant la direction, continua Arthur d'un ton impitoyable, il a eu peur de dire la vérité, et il a couvert ses agresseurs au lieu d'expliquer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.C'est moi qui suis passé pour le méchant. J'avais frappé une de ces deux grosse brutes assez fort pour lui casser le nez, alors... J'ai écopé de tous les blâmes. Et du conseil de discipline. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis fait virer. Satisfait ?

Merlin cligna des yeux et répondit :

-Non.

-Comment ça, _non ?_

_-_Ca n'existe pas, les histoires comme ça, dit Merlin, d'un ton plat.

-Je ne suis pas un menteur, protesta Arthur, indigné, en redressant la tête. Je crois au respect et à l'égalité, et je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à plus faible que soi. Ce n'est pas honorable.

Il avait une manière de dire ça : _le respect et l'égalité _et de parler de _l'honorabilité, _comme si c'était les choses les plus importantes du monde, qui acheva de désorienter complètement Merlin. Parce qu'il venait de réaliser qu'Arthur était _sérieux,_ et _sincère, _dans tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire depuis le début. Incroyable, mais vrai.

-Tu es un véritable phénomène, toi, non ? dit-il, en haussant les sourcils. Je veux dire : aucun gars populaire et sans soucis dans ton genre ne prend la défense d'un looser dans le mien juste par amour pour les principes de respect et d'égalité ! Et d_eux fois de suite, _en plus de ça_ ? _C'est...

-Quoi ? dit Arthur, sur la défensive.

Merlin chercha le bon mot. Il avait envie de dire : _complètement stupide, _mais sa langue fourcha, et à la place, il dit :

-Chevaleresque ?

Et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put empêcher le mot de sonner de manière admirative. Suite à quoi il pensa : _c'est toi l'idiot, Merlin, _et il se mit à rougir furieusement.

Mais Arthur ne saisit pas le bâton qu'il lui avait tendu pour le taper avec comme il le redoutait un peu.

Au lieu de ça, il sourit, d'un air étrangement flatté, et ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'il répondait :

-Ma sœur dit tout le temps que je viens d'une autre époque. Mais tant qu'à être chevalier, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais voulu être Gauvain. Ca a toujours été mon préféré dans la légende.

A cet instant, la porte du Proviseur s'ouvrit brutalement, coupant court à la conversation, et un chef d'établissement très mécontent les foudroya du regard..

-Entrez ! Tous les deux ! Immédiatement !


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Je ne devrais pas être en train d'écrire cette fic... je devrais être en congés de FF pour 15 jours... mais le traumatisme post 513 doit être plus grave que ce que je croyais. Sur le coup, j'ai été touché, mais pas au point de pleurer quand même, j'ai pas la larme facile. Je me suis dit : mince, c'est triste comme_ _fin... mais c'est beau aussi, la révélation, tout ça... _**

**_Sauf que... aujourd'hui, en manque de légèreté, j'étais en train de me dire que je regarderais bien à nouveau la saison 1.. quand... le drame. Je crois que je peux plus ! Rien qu'à l'idée de les revoir jeunes, heureux et pleins d'espoir, je vais me rappeler de cette fin atroce et triste à pleurer... le contraste entre les grands sourires du début et les larmes de pure douleur de Merlin devant le lac d'Avalon avec son stay with me... est juste insupportable !_**

**_Je l'ai en travers de la gorge leur Camlann. Les boules ! Et là je me dis que c'est mauvais, vraiment, très mauvais ce qu'ils ont fait avec leur subit revirement vers la tragédie. Parce que pendant des années, Merlin a été mon petit moment de joie et de bonne humeur (regarde un petit épisode ça te remettra en forme...). Mais maintenant quand j'y pense, j'ai juste le bourdon ! Et je suis adulte ! Mais y'a plein d'enfants qui ont regardé cette série ! C'est quoi le message ? Quand tu es jeune, tout est facile, tu y crois... et puis tu galères, tu galères, tu fais plein de sacrifices pour accomplir quelque chose... mais à la fin, les gens que tu aimes MEURENT parce que c'est le destin, on ne peut rien y changer... et puis tu te retrouves tout seul avec tes yeux pour pleurer... et t'as mal comme un chien._**

**_Regarde ce pauvre Merlin, gentil comme tout, il termine en_****_vagabond au coeur brisé... t'as compris ? _**

**_BIENVENUE DANS LA VIE REELLE. _****  
**

**_(Sinon je me demandais, est-ce que dans le coffret DVD il y a une offre spéciale : pour un coffret acheté, une corde offerte ? Et est-ce qu'il y a une limite d'âge pour les cordes)._**

**_Bref, pardon, mais il fallait que ça sorte._**

**_Sinon :_**

**_Julie : tu m'as retrouvé ;) oui, j'ai repris la première scène merthur de la série en inversant les rôles ;). Bien sûr que mademoiselle Smith c'est Gwen... et bien vu pour sa concurrente française ;). J'avais mis un rating M par sécurité vu quelques unes des scènes à venir et quelques uns des thèmes abordés mais je l'ai repassé en T. C'est sûr qu'un M est peut-être un peu exagéré... à voir. Si ça devient limite merci de me faire signe et je rebasculerai ;)_**

**_Vianaha : merci pour ton com ! là je crois qu'on est plusieurs à avoir besoin de tendresse (en perf, c'est urgent). Cette fic est la suite des autres où j'ai construit au fur et à mesure une relation Merthur très poussée dans la complicité, les émotions, le rapport à la magie, etc... donc très ambigue, mais sans slash. Il faut savoir aussi qu'Arthur et Gwen étaient vraiment très amoureux dans leur première vie, que Gwen a perdu un enfant, Galaad, qui comme Merlin aurait dû naître magicien, et que Merlin était très proche de Gwen (qui a su son secret avant tout le monde et l'a défendu bec et ongles auprès d'Arthur quand il l'a appris à son tour dans des circonstances pas très favorables). Comme c'est une fic de réincarnation, c'est important de savoir ça à la base. Et aussi que mon Merwenthur marchait très bien sans que personne ne soit malheureux au contraire. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Mais on est dans les temps modernes maintenant. Insiste un peu et tu verras._**

**_Koul : oui je veux qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux et je dis : mignonitude forever... on va réécrire tout ça, et toc !_**

**_ClaireRieunau : merci de lire depuis le début et d'avoir laissé ce message ! et tant mieux si cette fic te remonte le moral... (ça me fait ça à moi aussi, et j'en ai bien besoin !). Pour ce qui est du Merthur/slash... oui, il y en aura, mais pas comme thème central, et je pense que quand ça arrivera, ça donnera l'impression de couler de source par rapport à tout ce que j'ai écrit avant, et que ça ne changera strictement rien aux relations que j'ai construites au fur et à mesure de la fic. En tout cas, c'est mon objectif. _**

**_Valir : quand tu auras vu Morgane, tu comprendras pourquoi Arthur est spécial avec l'éducation qu'il a reçue ;).Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite... patience !_**

**_LolOW : Mordred les a vus pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il a pris ça pour une étreinte d'amoureux parce que c'est un gros jaloux ! Merlin et Morgane ne sont pas amoureux, ils sont juste très proches dans la magie et ils ont construit beaucoup de choses ensemble sur l'Ile des Bénis. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton compliment sur la cohérence des personnages... j'ai essayé d'extraire l'essence de chacun d'eux, ce qui m'avait vraiment accroché dans leur version originale... et de le faire éclater pour que ça donne une espèce de condensé de ce que je préfère chez eux ;). Sinon devenir scénariste ça me plairait bien, mais non, je ne le suis pas ;) Ah ! Et m_****_oi non plus, je n'ai jamais pu avaler Dark Morgana dans la série... trop dark d'un seul coup et sans justification assez argumentée derrière. J'ai espéré sa rédemption jusqu'au bout mais rien... _**

**_Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien. Tenons-nous les coudes après ce 24 décembre pas marrant pour les Merlinois que nous sommes..._**

**_Un petit chapitre Merthur pour clore la "rencontre bis" entre nos deux énergumènes. Arthur tient le bon bout, il a un funny feeling ;)_**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Arthur et Merlin prirent place face au proviseur, qui les dévisagea tous les deux d'un air courroucé.

C'était auquel des deux se ferait remonter les bretelles en premier, et Arthur fut stupéfait de découvrir qu'il n'était pas en tête de liste.

Le vieil homme revêche en costume cravate se retourna presque aussitôt vers Merlin avec une expression hostile plaquée sur la figure.

-Monsieur Emrys ! Encore un incident malencontreux dont vous êtes la victime ! C'est le onzième depuis le début de l'année ! Je suis fatigué de vous recevoir dans ce bureau ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas faire un effort pour éviter les problèmes ?

Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin : il était empourpré jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et il regardait ses chaussures.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Mais l'étincelle indignée qui dansait déjà dans ses yeux tout à l'heure, face à Valiant, n'avait pas disparu pour autant.

-Nous sommes dans une ZEP, M. Emrys. Quand vous avez commencé votre scolarité ici, vous avez certainement dû comprendre que militer pour les droits LGBT n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ?

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard de Merlin sous ses longs cils.

-Je ne milite pas..., commença-t-il.

-Comprenez-moi bien, coupa le proviseur. Je soutiens les droits LGBT à 100%, mais je suis aussi un grand partisan du sens de l'à-propos et vous risquez fort de ne pas fêter votre dix-septième anniversaire si vous n'apprenez pas à vous fondre un peu mieux dans le décor.

-Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'ils me tombent dessus ! répondit Merlin avec révolte.

-Je vous demande pardon, M. Emrys ?

-Je disais...

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec vous, dites-moi ? Vous envoyer chez la psychologue scolaire?Convoquer vos parents pour leur recommander de vous inscrire dans un établissement prrivé ?

Merlin leva vers le proviseur avec un regard à la fois furieux et bouleversé.

-Je dépends de l'Aide Sociale à l'Enfance. Vous le savez très bien, c'est écrit dans mon dossier. Donc si vous voulez convoquer quelqu'un, ce sera le directeur du foyer. Et vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

-_Je ne peux pas ?_

Arthur vit une nouvelle expression s'inscrire dans le regard de Merlin : impossible de se tromper, c'était de la panique. Ca le stupéfia, parce qu'il n'en avait vu aucune tout à l'heure, alors qu'il était seul face à cinq types déterminés à lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, même s'il était coincé, et incapable de se défendre... si Valiant ne réussissait pas à l'effrayer, comment la simple idée d'une convocation pouvait-elle suffire à le mettre dans un tel état ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... bien sûr que vous pouvez, vous êtes le proviseur, mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, donc vous ne le ferez pas... n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire : je vais avoir des problèmes si vous le faites... de très très gros problèmes.

-Quel genre de problèmes ?

Le proviseur était sans pitié. Merlin avait l'air d'un animal traqué maintenant en face de lui.

-On m'a répété pendant les trois dernières années que je devais m'orienter vers une voie professionnelle pour trouver rapidement du travail à ma majorité, mais j'ai refusé parce que j'ai toujours eu l'intention de faire des études supérieures.

-Avec vos résultats ?

Merlin cligna des yeux.

-J'ai une chance d'y arriver, sauf si vous commencez à contacter la direction du foyer pour leur signaler que mon comportement pose problème... je tiens _vraiment _à avoir mon diplôme, d'accord ? Et je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Vraiment. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Arthur était complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il entendait. Il pouvait facilement se mettre à la place de Merlin, parce qu'il n'avait que Morgane dans sa vie... si elle n'avait pas été là pour lui, lui aussi aurait fini en foyer, élevé par des inconnus. A une époque de sa vie, cette possibilité lui avait donné des cauchemars...

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le proviseur puisse avoir «oublié » un détail comme celui-là quand il avait menacé Merlin d'appeler ses parents. S'il n'avait pas oublié... son allusion avait été faite dans l'intention de blesser. Ce qu'il continuait à faire allègrement en se proposant d'appeler la direction du foyer... C'était un imbécile, comme Valiant, mais en pire; parce qu'il était plus vieux... et plus retors.

Arthur étrécit les yeux, bouillonnant de colère.

-J'espère que l'avenir vous donnera raison, M. Emrys. Parce que franchement, vous concernant.. je suis à court d'idées... Il semble que vous adoptiez toujours la bonne attitude pour inciter les autres à vous créer des histoires; et je commence à être sérieusement fatigué de vous.

Arthur n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il rende Merlin responsable de ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt. C'en était trop : il sentit la rage qui montait en lui depuis le début de la confrontation dépasser les bornes.

-Si vous commenciez par vous en prendre aux auteurs au lieu de vous acharner sur la victime, peut-être que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduirait plus ? lança-t-il.

Merlin lui adressa un regard choqué.

Le proviseur plissa les yeux et se tourna vers lui :

-Mais c'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, M. Dubois. Pourquoi croyez-vous être là ? Vous pensez peut-être pouvoir exercer votre loi dans ce lycée comme dans le précédent, mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous trompez ! J'ai maté plus d'un petit caïd dans votre genre. Si vous voulez pouvoir passer votre BAC, vous aussi, vous avez plutôt intérêt à commencer à y réfléchir maintenant, parce que parti comme vous êtes, un deuxième conseil de discipline vous pend au nez ! Maintenant vous allez faire vos excuses à M. Emrys.

Arthur se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer malgré le fait que toutes les fibres de son être criaient à l'injustice. C'était plus facile à encaisser quand c'était lui qui était visé, et non quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fut réellement surpris quand Merlin prit sa défense avec véhémence, toute frayeur oubliée.

-Ce n'est pas Arthur qui m'a agressé, protesta-t-il. C'est tout le contraire, il m'a défendu. Le coupable, c'est Valiant...

-M. Snake est la fierté de notre classe de sport étude et son père finance notre projet de jumelage avec la ville de New York, M. Emrys. Avez-vous des preuves avant de porter vos accusations contre lui et de mettre par-terre les seules choses qui permettent à cet établissement d'avoir la moindre réputation ?

-Non, répondit Merlin. Juste ma parole.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Des témoins, peut-être ?

-Je suis prêt à témoigner, s'exclama aussitôt Arthur.

-D'autres témoins que , dit le proviseur en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, mais...

Le chef d'établissement tapa du poing sur la table.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les deux. Personne n'aime les petits malins dans votre genre. a été blessé tout à l'heure. C'est l'entraîneur lui-même qui m'en a informé. M. Dubois : les surveillants m'ont confirmé que vous étiez l'auteur de sa blessure. Je me fiche des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez frappé M. Snake. Sachez que c'est seulement parce qu'il ne vous a pas accusé nominativement que je ne vous exclus pas sur l'heure. Si vous avez un brin d'intelligence, vous vous tiendrez à l'écart de lui à l'avenir et vous éviterez aussi de marcher sur les traces de M. Emrys en attirant l'attention sur vous. Vous vous en sortez à bon compte. Je vous donne à chacun quatre heures de colle que vous ferez samedi matin. Maintenant, en cours. Immédiatement. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, c'est compris ?

Ils se retrouvèrent hors du bureau avant d'avoir réalisé qu'ils en étaient chassés.

-Quel imbécile, fulmina Arthur, après que la porte ait claqué derrière eux. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la manière dont il s'en est pris à toi, Merlin. S'il n'a pas compris que...Hé... où est-ce que tu vas ?

-En cours, dit l'intéressé, qui avait continué à marcher tout droit devant, le plantant là où il était.

-Attends-moi !

Merlin se retourna et lui adressa un regard fermé.

-Arthur... je sais que tu essaies bien faire, mais ce dont tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est que tu n'arrêtes pas d'aggraver les choses au lieu de les améliorer. Je ne veux plus que tu cherches à me défendre, je préfère qu'on se rende en classe séparément, et... si tu veux vraiment me rendre service, fais-moi une faveur.

-Oui ? dit Arthur, en clignant des yeux.

-Fais... juste comme si on ne se connaissait pas, d'accord ? Ce sera beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde.

Arthur soupira.

-D'accord, dit-il, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi malheureux qu'il se sentait à cet instant.

Pour une première entrée en matière, il avait fait très fort...

Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi, moins d'une heure après avoir rencontré Merlin, il sentait son cœur se serrer à ce point-là dans sa poitrine alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner de lui. Comme si quelque chose, dans l'idée même que cette personne-là puisse lui tourner le dos de son plein gré, était fondamentalement choquant et anormal...

Pourquoi était-il aussi bouleversé par sa réaction de rejet ? Il était peut-être ouvert et chaleureux, mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'attacher rapidement. Il offrait facilement sa confiance, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre quoi que ce soit en retour. Les gens retournaient facilement leur veste dans la vie. Arthur le savait. Et si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, être repoussé de cette manière ne lui aurait causé qu'un petit pincement au cœur qu'il serait arrivé à surmonter rapidement...

Alors pourquoi, cette fois-ci, les choses semblaient-elles si différentes ? Pourquoi la façon dont le garçon l'avait envoyé sur les roses l'oppressait-elle autant ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Merlin n'aurait pas dû fuir devant lui comme il le faisait ?

Il y avait quelque chose, chez Merlin.

Arthur n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Mais dans son for intérieur, il éprouvait une certitude stupéfiante, qui ne pouvait pas être due à une aversion partagée pour l'injustice, à une aptitude commune à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles, à quelques minutes de conversation assaisonnées de quelques grammes d'humour, et à un passage dans le bureau du proviseur couronné par quatre heures de colle.

Même si venait s'ajouter à cela une volonté identique d'obtenir leur diplôme et les similitudes entre leurs parcours de vie.

La place de ce garçon aux grandes oreilles et aux longs cils était à ses côtés. Un immense sourire aurait du éclairer son visage fermé. Et ses yeux si bleus auraient dû être tournés sur lui, rayonnants de fierté et de tendresse, au lieu d'être fixés sur ses pieds, remplis de tristesse, de sarcasme et de résignation

Arthur aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais il le sentait.

Et il refusait d'accepter qu'il en aille autrement.


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Merci pour vos reviews, Julie, Valir, Ma, Legend (ouiii vous êtes revenues !) Thonksinette, Sora of Camelot, Sabrinabella, Koul et Allima_ (_et bien sûr, LolOW, wouaouh, 7 chaps d'un coup !) _**

**_J'avais dit que je ferais des contre-reviews personnalisées, il faut parce que vous me gâtez avec vos coms !_**

**_A Legend dans les Fleurs de la Destruction : quelle review ! Merci pour la comparaison entre mon final et celui de la série :). Le "tu es la magie", j'étais sûr qu'il sortirait ! J'avais pas encore vu l'épisode, non ;). Je voulais vraiment écrire ma fin avant de le voir... Le retour à l'Antre de Cristal : celui-là je l'attendais aussi... ah, une autre similitude c'est le fameux "je suis le Roi, je fais ce que je veux" d'Arthur mourant; mais pas dans les mêmes termes et pas au même moment ;). Et le fait qu'il meure aussi dans les bras de Merlin... qui finit par le transporter (mais dans ma fic, jusqu'à la Source... et en version jeune). "Des personnages perdus" : oui... tu auras ça ;) "Faire que ça ne se termine jamais" : il faudra bien que ça se termine à un moment donné mais je ne suis pas vraiment pressé, là... XD_**

**_LolOW dans les Larmes de la Reine : alors là je suis débordé... tu reviewes plus vite que ton ombre ! La folie ! Et pas de la petite review, en plus ;) Tu as été choquée par l'agression sur Gwen, normal, c'était vraiment brutal (et ça montre à quel point la jalousie peut être bête et méchante !). Solel manipule Morgane et la fait supplier : ça, c'était pour qu'on le haïsse encore un peu plus (lol). Morgane est amoureuse... mais pas stupide... tu verras ! Bon, je ne m'auto-spoile pas, on a dit ;) La grande force de mon Mordred est qu'il est totalement incognito... (pour répondre à la question : ça aurait changé quelque chose si Merlin ne s'était pas du tout méfié de lui ?). Tu as aimé Gwen-Morgane : ces deux-là, je voulais les faire se retrouver depuis longtemps... et là, j'avais vraiment mon occasion en or, j'ai sauté dessus ! Arthur est un perso tellement agréable à traiter, il peut être si drôle quand il veut ;). Le coup du voyage, je me suis bien amusé, et il fallait que Gauvain soit de la partie... le déchirement Arthur/Gwen : normal, la perte d'un enfant est une terrible épreuve... beaucoup de couples ne s'en remettent pas. Solel récolte ce qu'il a semé... Solel va en prendre plein la figure ! Son basculement vers le côté obscur a été une des choses que j'ai le plus travaillées dans cet épisode, j'ai essayé de faire ça bien, je voulais que ce soit compréhensible... c'était pas facile._**

**_Tonksinette : débris d'une autre vie... dont il va falloir recoller les morceaux !_**

**_Valir : Arthur ne va pas le lâcher... c'est sûr qu'ils vont avoir des moments aussi beaux et forts que dans leur autre vie ! (comment je me console autrement, moi ? XD)_**

**_Sabrinabella : retrouver la mémoire et retrouver la magie sont deux choses différentes ;) j'aime bien ce que tu as écrit ;) ça fait partie du truc en effet... bien joué !_**

**_Sora of Camelot : euh.. oui XD je suis le Lucky Luke de FF ! j'avais dit que je ferais une pause mais j'y arrive pas. Alors je raccourcis juste mes chaps pour que ce soit gérable ! Désolé d'avoir spoilé ta finale... moi j'ai été sur tumblr avant pour me préparer au choc et je savais qui mourrait mais n'empêche en voyant l'épisode j'étais argh quand même. _**

**_Legend : euh la prochaine fois que je spoile j'ajoute SPOILER en gros avant (dans l'émotion du moment j'ai complètement oublié !). Oui les noms lol. J'essaie d'en trouver qui ont rapport avec leur première vie forcément ;) et oui, oui, ça va Merthuriser ! (Promesse...)_**

**_Ma : Merlin en intello, oui, mais non : je me suis souvenu de comment il avait du mal en sciences au début avec Gaïus et je me suis dit qu'il serait pas mal en galérien qui essaie de se mettre à niveau ;). Pour lui, en fait, j'ai pris le truc à l'envers et j'ai essayé de le faire coller au profil de la saison 1 ;). Arthur est sensible, oui, tu verras pourquoi, il y a une bonne raison à ça ! _**

**_Julie : c'est vrai qu'il y a toujours eu des moments noirs mais l'espoir était fort malgré ça et là je trouve ça dur comme fin surtout pour Merlinou. Après je ne leur jette pas la pierre, c'est très beau en même temps, mais j'espérais qu'ils nous feraient un retournement de situation de dernière minute pour que ça ne se termine pas comme ça... et mon optimisme est mis à mal par le fait que ce ne soit pas arrivé !_**

**_Allima : ne t'excuse pas ! l'essentiel c'est que tu trouves ce dont tu as besoin. Après il faut savoir que dans cet fic Merlin n'a pas erré sur terre pendant des siècles, à la fin de Camlann il est allé dans la Source de la Magie en emportant Arthur mort avec lui et il a forcé les portes d'Avalon... puis il a disparu et la magie a disparu avec lui ;)._**

**CHAPITRE 4**

-Merci pour cette interview, mademoiselle Smith, dit Annis Northern, en serrant la main de son invitée.

La belle jeune femme noire qui se tenait face à la présentatrice du _diamant du jour_ dans le studio de Radiostar hocha la tête avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle avait la peau claire, presque métisse, de grands yeux brillants, de longues boucles désordonnées, et le maintien d'une sportive de haut niveau.

Ce mélange de décontraction et d'élégance qu'elle affichait lui donnait une allure indiscutable.

Grâce au principe de l'émission, il était fréquent qu'Annis s'entretienne avec des jeunes adultes, mais même si elle appréciait énormément les interviews qu'elle réalisait avec eux, il était rare qu'elle accroche avec l'un de ses invités au point d'avoir envie de le revoir en-dehors du cadre professionnel, à titre purement amical.

Les choses étaient différentes avec Gwen Smith, sans doute du fait qu'elle manifestait une maturité étonnante pour ses dix-huit ans.

Pendant tout le temps de l'émission, Annis avait eu l'impression de s'adresser à une femme de trente ans plutôt qu'à une fille tout juste majeure...

Et malgré leur différence d'âge, elle sentait qu'il y avait là matière à approfondir les relations.

Annis avait envie de prolonger la discussion maintenant qu'elle avait rendu l'antenne, et elle se demandait si ce désir était réciproque. Que voyait la jeune escrimeuse quand elle la regardait ? Une femme du double de son âge, qui aurait pu être sa mère ? Ou une personne à découvrir, malgré le fossé entre leurs deux générations ?

-Ca a été un plaisir, dit Annis, avec sincérité..

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, madame Northern, répondit la jeune femme avec chaleur. Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à votre appel. je n'ai plus été sollicitée par les médias depuis la fin des Jeux Olympiques... non pas que je sois du genre à m'en plaindre, mais votre proposition était inattendue.

-L'escrime n'est pas le sport le plus suivi au Royaume Uni, fit remarquer la présentatrice.

-C'est pourquoi tout ce battage médiatique a été un peu déstabilisant pour moi pendant la durée des Jeux, dit son invitée.

Annis plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs, brillants et intelligents de l'escrimeuse.

-Vous êtes une personne très intéressante, mademoiselle Smith. Et je ne dis pas seulement ça à cause de vos exploits sportifs. J'ai rencontré beaucoup d'athlètes au cours de ma carrière, je sais mieux que personne que si certains d'entre eux gagnent à être connus, ce n'est pas le cas pour tous. Vous avez une maturité, et cependant, un optimisme, dans votre manière d'envisager les choses... qui m'ont réellement impressionnée. Après avoir passé une heure en votre compagnie, j'en viendrais presque à croire que vous avez menti sur votre âge..

-Je n'ai pas triché avec mon état civil, je vous le garantis, répondit la jeune femme en riant. Je suis fille d'ambassadeur... J'ai reçu une excellente éducation grâce à mon père, et je suppose que le fait d'avoir côtoyé les diplomates qu'il invitait à dîner à la maison pendant des années a fini par porter ses fruits avec moi...

-De toute évidence... , répondit Annis, en hochant la tête.

Puis elle ajouta, avec curiosité :

-J'ai lu dans un article que votre père vous avait adoptée à la naissance ?

-En effet... C'est une histoire étonnante...

-Vraiment... murmura Annis en la scrutant avec attention.

Le regard de Gwen Smith s'anima, alors qu'une étrange expression passait sur son visage.

-Croyez-vous au destin, madame Northern ? demanda-t-elle, soudain très sérieuse.

-Parfois... je me le demande, murmura Annis, en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

L'espace d'un instant, une image lui était apparue... comme si, en d'autres temps, en d'autres lieux, une autre discussion avait eu lieu entre elle, et cette jeune femme.

Elle se pencha vers Gwen Smith, les yeux légèrement plissés, et lui glissa d'un ton entendu :

-Vous savez à quel point j'aime les histoires étonnantes, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Smith ?

-Celle-ci n'a rien d'un secret voudriez-vous que je vous la raconte ?

-Vous me rendriez vraiment heureuse.

Annis était intriguée.

L'escrimeuse eut un sourire.

-Mon berceau a été déposé sous le porche de la propriété de mon père adoptif alors que je n'étais âgée que de quelques jours. Imaginez-vous la surprise de M. Concile, qui venait à l'époque de revenir d'un poste d'ambassadeur au Ghana et profitait de ses congés d'été dans sa demeure de Londres, quand il a ouvert la porte pour découvrir que la cigogne lui avait rapporté une petite fille noire pendant la nuit...

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Annis, avec curiosité.

Gwen adressa un regard pensif.

-Etant un homme très respectueux des lois, il a aussitôt prévenu la police qui a mené son enquête pour savoir d'où je sortais comme ça. Mais lorsque les services sociaux sont arrivés pour me récupérer chez lui, il devait déjà s'être attaché à moi, parce qu'il les a convaincus de me laisser à sa garde le temps que mes vrais parents soient retrouvés...

-L'ont-ils été ?

-Les officiers ont découvert que ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde, me laissant orpheline... c'était une Tutsi, réfugiée des massacres au Rwanda en 94, et elle venait d'obtenir l'asile politique quand je suis née. Elle est décédée d'une hémorragie consécutive à l'accouchement...

Gwen se tut un instant, le regard lointain.

-Les enquêteurs ne sont jamais arrivés à retrouver mon père, reprit-elle tristement. Je pense qu'il a évité de se manifester parce qu'il était sans papiers, et qu'il avait peur d'être reconduit à la frontière s'il me réclamait...

-Vous aimeriez le retrouver ? demanda Annis.

-Comment ne le voudrais-je pas ? répondit Gwen. D'autant que mon père adoptif m'encourage dans cette démarche...

Elle soupira.

-Vous savez, je me suis toujours demandée si mon père biologique vivait encore quelque part à Londres, et si j'avais des frères et sœurs... n'a pas d'autre enfant que moi, et il était déjà âgé lorsqu'il m'a adoptée. Il est toute ma famille aujourd'hui, et quand viendra l'heure pour lui de partir... je me retrouverai seule. Ma mère est enterrée à Londres et je me rends régulièrement sur sa tombe. Quand j'étais enfant, j'espérais croiser mon père par hasard à chaque fois que je lui rendais visite..., mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. En grandissant, j'ai cessé d'entretenir cet espoir. Mais en 2012, quand j'ai su que je participerais aux Jeux Olympiques... j'ai pensé qu'obtenir la médaille d'or était peut-être ce qui me permettrait de le revoir enfin... Smith était le nom d'épouse de ma mère, vous comprenez. J'ai pu conserver son patronyme et elle a eu le temps de me donner mon prénom avant de mourir. Je suppose que mes parents l'avaient choisi ensemble... Je me suis dit que si mon père me voyait à la télévision pendant les Jeux Olympiques, il me reconnaîtrait forcément. Ca a été ma plus grande motivation pour gagner la compétition. J'avoue avoir espéré qu'il me recontacte après mon dernier duel. Ca aurait été ma plus belle récompense...Mais je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de lui... Peut-être n'a-t-il pas suivi la compétition... ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas osé revenir vers moi, après toutes ces années.

-Ca va vous paraître dur, mais... avez-vous pensé que peut-être... il pourrait être mort ? Tout simplement ?

Gwen secoua lentement la tête.

-Je pense que non. Parce qu'à chaque anniversaire de la mort de ma mère... quelqu'un vient fleurir sa tombe, avec des fleurs de genévrier. Ca ne peut pas être un hasard...

Annis se mordit la lèvre, fascinée.

Gwen ne lui avait pas parlé de cette partie de son histoire lors de leur entretien préparatoire au _diamant du jour. _Il y avait déjà tant à dire sur ses débuts en escrime, jusqu'à la médaille d'or qu'elle avait obtenue aux Jeux Olympiques, son amitié avec sa concurrente française, et sa passion inhabituelle pour les sports médiévaux... L'émission était passée, maintenant, et Annis regrettait de ne pas avoir cherché à approfondir plus tôt les éléments qu'elle était en train de recueillir en ce moment... L'histoire qu'elle entendait l'interpellait et la fascinait et Annis était certaine qu'il en serait de même pour les auditeurs de Radiostar.

-Pour en revenir à mon kidnapping, reprit Gwen. L'enquête de police a révélé que j'avais été enlevée à l'intérieur de la maternité publique de l'hôpital général de Londres très tard dans la nuit même où j'ai été déposée devant la porte de mon père adoptif. Le délai entre le moment où ma disparition a été constatée, et celui où m'a trouvée, ne semble pas excéder les trois heures. Il semblerait donc que la personne qui m'a prise savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait et où elle m'emmenait... Quand a appris que j'étais orpheline, il a décidé que c'était un signe, et il a demandé une procédure d'adoption accélérée pour pouvoir me garder.

-C'est en effet une histoire incroyable, murmura Annis.

-Et encore, vous n'en connaissez pas la partie la plus stupéfiante.

Annis haussa un sourcil, complètement en haleine.

Gwen Smith se retourna vers elle.

-Les quelques témoins qui se souviennent d'avoir croisé l'auteur du kidnapping affirment qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une petite fille âgée de dix ou onze ans. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir la retrouver, elle aussi, mais elle n'a jamais pu être identifiée... Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé à elle comme à une fée... une fée qui se serait penchée sur mon berceau pour faire ma bonne fortune. Après tout, c'est à elle que je dois la chance qui m'a été offerte, de rencontrer mon second père, et de recevoir une si bonne éducation..

Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour faire de ce récit une excellente histoire.

-Il faut absolument que nous enregistrions une deuxième émission ensemble, décida Annis Northern. Nous pourrions lancer un appel à témoin pour tenter de retrouver la trace de votre père biologique...et de cette enfant dont vous parlez. Ce serait vraiment merveilleux, si nous pouvions recueillir le témoignage de cette petite fille... et si vous pouviez la rencontrer...

Une expression bouleversée passa dans le regard de l'escrimeuse à cette proposition.

-Vous feriez ça pour moi ? Vraiment ? dit-elle, d'une voix émue.

-Sans hésiter, répondit Annis, en posant une main sur la sienne.

-Vos directeurs ne risquent-ils pas de s'y opposer ?

-Vous plaisantez. Ils me font confiance sur la ligne éditoriale de l'émission; ils savent que les gens aiment ce que je leur propose...

-Parce que ce sont des histoires qui les touchent, murmura Gwen Smith.

-La vôtre les touchera _énormément. _

Annis regarda sa montre.

-Je vais devoir enregistrer ma prochaine interview pour _le diamant du jour_ d'ici une dizaine de minutes... que diriez-vous rester pour assister à l'émission ? Je suis sûre que vous trouverez mon prochain invité très intéressant.

-Quelqu'un de connu ?

-Non. Mais qui gagne à l'être, assurément, dit la présentatrice, avec un sourire.. Et vous avez quelques points communs tous les deux... Si vous restez, nous pourrons discuter de notre prochain passage à l'antenne dès que j'aurai terminé ce direct avec lui. Qu'en dites vous ?

Annis vit une hésitation passer dans le regard de l'escrimeuse.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, madame Northern. Vraiment. Mais je voyage dans la soirée vers Edimbourg, et il me reste des tas de choses à préparer avant mon départ... et c'est un voyage très important pour moi... Pensez-vous que nous pourrions reporter cet entretien ?

-La semaine prochaine, à la même heure, si c'est possible pour vous ? dit Annis, avec espoir.

Gwen hocha la tête, d'un air réjoui.

-Ce serait parfait. Je serai de retour à Londres d'ici là, et j'aurai tout mon temps à vous consacrer.

-Alors à la semaine prochaine, mademoiselle Smith.

-Merci encore pour votre aide, madame Northern.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main une nouvelle fois, puis, Gwen Smith tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du studio d'un pas vif.


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Valir : oui, quelqu'un a veillé à ce que Gwen ait une chouette réincarnation ;). Quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Non, Elyan n'est pas le nouvel invité d'Annis. Surprise ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre ;)_  
**

**_Tonksinette : dans mes précédentes fic Gwen s'est peu à peu illustrée en tant que Reine, y compris l'épée à la main. Sa plus grande peur était de survivre à tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Pendant la bataille de Camlann elle a combattu aux côtés d'Arthur et elle a donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Elle est morte dans ses bras. _**

**_Ma : tu verras pour la petite fille. J'ai encore plein de surprises pour vous !_**

**_Alima : Gwen va avoir plein d'aventures :). Dans la Magie de Merlin c'est plus ou moins elle qui unifie Albion donc elle a beaucoup d'alliés et d'amis à retrouver... ;)_**

**_Legend : pour Elyan, c'est perdu ;). Pour Morgane, c'est gagné ;)._**

**_Julie : Il va falloir patienter un peu pour avoir la clé du mystère... sinon... une fin sans révélation ? J'ai eu peur aussi, à un moment donné. Mais ils ont fait ça, et ils l'ont bien fait. Ouf ! Je crois que je ne m'en serais pas remis sinon, ça aurait été le pompon._**

**_Sabrinabella :un peu de patience et tu sauras tout :) Gauvain arrivera bientôt ;)... mais il va falloir attendre Edimbourg ! La rencontre Arwen... ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;)._**

_**J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire celui-là. Parce qu'il y a un personnage de Merlin à qui je voulais rendre justice depuis trèèèèès longtemps, et que c'était l'occasion idéale. J'en profite pour préciser que les évènements du Rwanda et du Kivu qui sont évoqués ici se sont réellement produits, et que les Casques Bleus ont effectivement été présents dans cette région jusqu'en 2008 au moins (il faudra aller lire quelques articles sur Wikipédia si ça vous intéresse d'en savoir plus sur le sujet). Et maintenant, dites-moi que vous ne l'imaginez pas à la perfection comme ça, notre cher disparu / retrouvé...**_

**_Autre petite précision : ce chapitre fera peut-être bondir les Arwénites, mais pas de panique à bord. Je vous rappelle qu'Arthur et Gwen ont un bébé à faire ensemble... _**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Il pleuvait à verse quand Gwen ressortit de la station de radio, et elle avait oublié son parapluie.

Elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus, et, à moitié aveuglée par l'eau qui lui coulait dans la figure, elle emboutit quelqu'un de plein fouet quelques instants avant d'atteindre son but.

Elle se retrouva par-terre avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui était arrivé.

_Autant pour mon sens légendaire de l'équilibre, _pensa-t-elle, amusée.

Une voix masculine, pleine de sollicitude, et d'embarras, s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête.

-Désolé, vraiment, mademoiselle.

-Non, c'est moi, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, d'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi maladroite...

-Laissez-moi vous aider.

-Ca va aller, je vous remercie...

Elle se redressa au moment où il se baissait pour l'aider, et ils se cognèrent la tête.

Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, et le jeune homme insista d'un ton décidé :

-Je vous en prie, permettez-moi.

Elle regarda la main qu'il lui tendait, l'accepta, et leva les yeux sur lui au moment où elle se redressait.

Elle ressentit un choc, comme si le monde s'arrêtait brutalement de tourner pour repartir en sens inverse.

Son chevalier servant était jeune, mais pas aussi jeune qu'elle l'était elle-même. Il avait peut-être vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans. Il dégageait une impression d'assurance tranquille et magnétique, mais quelque chose dans son attitude était en même temps incroyablement humble et simple, et ce mélange d'impressions qui émanaient de lui lui donnait un je ne sais quoi d'infiniment séduisant.

Il portait un manteau noir très élégant, et il avait un foulard noué autour du cou.

Ses cheveux sombres et bouclés encadraient un beau visage, dans lequel se dessina un sourire magnifique... mais plus que tout le reste, ce fut la lumière qui se mit à danser dans ses grands yeux noirs quand ils accrochèrent ceux de Gwen, qui interpella immédiatement la jeune femme.

Elle était d'une chaleur et d'une générosité rares, et Gwen eut la certitude brutale... que cette lumière ne lui était pas inconnue qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontrée et qu'elle voulait, plus que tout autre chose, s'en rapprocher le plus possible, parce que..._vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de bon en ce monde..._

Elle frissonna, se sentit happée par le puits de ces yeux noirs, et perdit le fil de ses pensées, électrisée par la force de ce bras qui l'aidait à se redresser. Puis la voix grave, et vibrante du jeune homme s'éleva pour affirmer solennellement :

-Je m'appelle Lancelot. Lancelot Dulac. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, madame.

-Je suis Gwen Smith, répondit-elle, sans détacher son regard du sien.

Et elle ajouta stupidement :

-Vous portez un nom Français...

Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire à cette coïncidence.

-Vous êtes Française ?

-Non, mais j'ai vécu à Paris...,murmura-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais été en France sauf à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle... une fois. Mais Paris a la réputation d'être une ville magnifique. J'aimerais beaucoup la visiter... si j'en ai le temps, un jour. Vous êtes...Gwen... pour Gwendoline, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, avec curiosité.

-Non, pour Guenièvre, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il secoua la tête, et son regard s'anima d'une expression troublée.

-Lancelot et Guenièvre, murmura-t-il. Cela ressemble presque à la destinée...

Il n'avait pas lâché sa main, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il le fasse...

Ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant, de se retrouver si rapidement fascinée par des inconnus...

Non pas qu'elle soit timide, ou inexpérimentée.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'était laissée entraîner dans une belle aventure, elle en était ressortie avec l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place dans ce qu'elle venait de vivre; la peau qu'elle avait respiré n'avait jamais la bonne odeur, la voix qui avait murmuré à son oreille avait un timbre différent de celui qu'elle aurait dû, les cheveux qui avaient glissé sous ses doigts avaient une autre texture que celle qu'elle attendait...

Quand, après l'amour, elle regardait l'homme du moment endormi à côté d'elle, elle espérait toujours avoir une sorte de révélation, à l'instant où il se retournerait pour la regarder.

Dans son imagination, les traits de son visage se modifieraient pour former LE visage, celui de l'être aimé, celui dont elle ignorait à quoi il ressemblerait, mais qu'elle était certaine de reconnaître quand elle le verrait. C'était peut-être stupide, mais il y avait toujours un instant où elle restait en haleine, suspendue à l'idée que peut-être, aujourd'hui, ce grand flash se produirait enfin, bouleversant son existence...juste avant qu'une nouvelle déception ne la saisisse, et qu'elle comprenne que, _cette fois non plus, ce n'était pas la bonne personne. _

Alors elle se retrouvait à fuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait...

Combien d'hommes avait-elle abandonnés ainsi, profitant de ce qu'ils filent sous la douche pour disparaître sans laisser de traces ? Et combien parmi ceux-là avaient dû la maudire, parce qu'ils avaient commencé à tomber amoureux...

Gwen savait que quelque chose clochait chez elle, que le sentiment d'inadéquation qu'elle éprouvait même face au partenaire le plus agréable n'était pas normal. Au fond de son cœur, elle avait parfois le sentiment d'attendre quelqu'un, quelqu'un dont elle se languissait... et dont dépendait son bonheur.

Cette personne qu'elle n'avait jamais connue lui manquait affreusement sans qu'elle comprenne comment c'était possible...

Et elle ne pouvait s'attacher à personne d'autre.

Dans les moments où elle pensait à son autre, sa moitié manquante, elle sentait son ventre l'élancer étrangement, et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux...

Et parfois, dans ses rêves, elle voyait presque se dessiner un visage... aux yeux bleus, profonds,aux cheveux noirs, bouclés, à l'expression remplie d'amour... et dont les lèvres lui murmuraient une promesse éternelle : _nous nous connaîtrons... _

Elle s'éveillait toujours en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, tendue et frissonnante, après un rêve comme celui-là...

Le grand vide qui la saisissait alors la prenait aux tripes, et elle avait l'impression d'être en train de devenir folle. C'était un peu effrayant, pour quelqu'un comme Gwen, qui avait un esprit pratique et rationnel, de se retrouver aux prises avec quelque chose d'aussi irrationnel...

N'étant jamais en phase avec ses amours, elle ne cherchait pas particulièrement à rencontrer qui que ce soit à l'heure actuelle.

Elle avait d'autres satisfactions : son fleuret, les moments où elle joutait avec les membres de son association, lancée au galop sur son cheval... et depuis quelques mois, l'amitié intense qu'elle partageait avec Mithian Nemeth, sa concurrente française, rencontrée pendant l'été lors de la finale des Jeux Olympiques.

Mais Lancelot Dulac avait un je ne sais quoi de différent qui la touchait, plus profondément qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais réussi à le faire jusqu'ici...

L'expression de son regard ressemblait à une éclaircie après un jour pluvieux, remplie par une noblesse des temps ancien, et le contact de sa main lui transmettait... _quelque chose._ Quelque chose dont elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin, parce que...

Elle secoua la tête, troublée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois de son existence qu'elle ressentait pour quelqu'un une attraction aussi profonde, un bien-être aussi immédiat... il lui était arrivé la même chose quand elle avait rencontré Mithian.

Lors de leur duel d'escrime, en finale, quelque chose était passé entre elles, quelque chose de l'ordre d'une connexion impossible à décrire. Il y avait de la magie dans la manière dont leurs regards se croisaient, et dans celle dont leurs fleurets se rencontraient... il ne s'agissait plus de gagner, ni de perdre au moment où Gwen avait fait sa touche finale.

Elles étaient toutes les deux victorieuses dans la rencontre qui venait de se produire.

Elles étaient reparties ensemble après le duel, et elles avaient passé la nuit à parler...

Une nuit dont Gwen se souviendrait toujours, parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en phase avec personne.

C'était Mithian qu'elle partait rejoindre en Ecosse par le train de ce soir.

Mais à cet instant, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ces yeux noirs qui l'absorbaient.

_Lancelot Dulac..._

_Vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans ce monde..._

D'où lui venait cette phrase qu'elle rattachait si spontanément à lui ?

Quand il lâcha finalement sa main, comme à contre-coeur, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Je vais être en retard, s'excusa-t-il.

Et le temps reprit subitement son cours normal. Ils n'étaient que deux inconnus qui venaient d'entrer en collision, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à cela et certainement, cet homme n'était qu'un homme comme un autre, et non, tout ce que Gwen venait de projeter sur lui. Elle se sentit incroyablement embarrassée.

-Oh, vous avez rendez-vous, s'exclama-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas laisser pointer sa déception. Je suis vraiment désolée, je -

-Je suis attendu à la station de radio, s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Je participe à l'émission d'Annis Northern, _le diamant du jour... _vous connaissez peut-être ?

Elle rit, et secoua la tête.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est la journée des coïncidences incroyables, souffla-t-elle. Je viens juste de terminer mon enregistrement avec madame Northern. C'est donc vous, son prochain invité.

-A ce qu'il semblerait, dit-il, avec une expression contrite, comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute.

-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'assez extraordinaire pour avoir été choisi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous le saurez si vous montez avec moi pour entendre l'interview, répondit-il, en haussant un sourcil mystérieux. Et ensuite, s'il vous intéresse d'en savoir plus... je vous promets de vous inviter à prendre un verre en ville pour que nous en discutions ensemble.

La proposition était plus que tentante.

Mais Gwen secoua la tête.

Mithian l'attendait.

-J'ai un train à dix-huit heures, dit-elle. Je dois rejoindre une amie à Edimbourg... et il faut encore que je passe chez moi pour récupérer mes affaires avant ça. Désolée, mais je n'aurai vraiment pas de temps pour ça aujourd'hui...

-Laissez-moi au moins une chance de vous offrir un café à la gare, avant votre départ pour l'Ecosse, insista-t-il. A dix-sept heures ? Je vous promets de veiller à ce que vous ne manquiez pas votre train.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Elle prit un stylo, dans son sac et lui dit :

-Donnez-moi votre main.

Elle griffonna sur sa paume son numéro de portable.

-Je vous attendrai dans le hall à dix-sept heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il eut un sourire confondu.

-Il faudrait que je soie fou.., souffla-t-il, la faisant rougir malgré elle..

-Vous devriez vous dépêcher, conseilla-t-elle. Ou vous allez rater votre rendez-vous avec madame Northern.

-A ce soir, alors... Guenièvre.

-J'écouterai votre direct, promit-elle. De cette façon, j'aurai des tas de questions à vous poser. Préparez-vous à me donner des réponses claires.

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ce fut très sérieusement qu'il s'inclina en affirmant :

-Toutes les réponses que vous voudrez, vous avez ma parole.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen suivit Lancelot du regard avant de se retourner vers le bus, qui venait d'arriver.

Elle monta et trouva une place assise, vers l'arrière du véhicule...

_Vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans ce monde._

Pourquoi cette phrase tournait-elle en rond dans sa tête ? Pourquoi était-elle accompagnée d'une émotion qui la submergeait ? Pourquoi le regard de Lancelot la bouleversait-il à ce point-là ?

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que le bus se mettait à rouler... puis, elle mit ses écouteurs.

Elle laissa la voix de Lancelot emplir son esprit alors qu'il répondait aux questions d'Annis Northern.

Cette voix semblait déscendre si profondément, en elle, qu'elle la faisait frissonner...

-_Monsieur Dulac..._

_-Lancelot._

_-Lancelot... vous avez vingt-trois ans, et vous avez vécu hors du Royaume Uni pendant les quatre dernières années... pouvez-vous nous expliquer où vous étiez ?_

_-En République Démocratique du Congo, dans la région du Kivu, non loin de la frontière du Rwanda et et du Burundi. _

_-Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé là-bas ?_

_-J'ai eu une adolescence très mouvementée. J'ai toujours beaucoup douté de moi-même, et j'avais du mal à savoir quel était le sens de ma vie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, lié à mon âge... c'était plus profond, comme enraciné en moi. J'aurais voulu être bon, mais je sentais que je ne l'étais pas... J'ai commencé à avoir des mauvaises fréquentations. J'ai quitté l'école en classe de quatrième, et je me suis retrouvé en rupture complète avec le système. Comme beaucoup de jeunes gens dans ma situation, je cumulais les addictions et les actes de délinquance. J'ai été arrêté pour coups et blessures à deux reprises, j'ai frôlé la maison de redressement. A dix-huit ans, je m'alcoolisais régulièrement et j'étais considéré comme une cause perdue par mon conseiller en probation. C'est alors que j'ai fait une rencontre qui a changé le cours de ma vie._

_-Avec une femme ?_

_-Oui._

_-Un premier amour ?_

_-Non, pas du tout. C'était une inconnue. Nous ne nous sommes parlés qu'une seule fois. Mais elle a su trouver les mots pour me toucher plus profondément que je n'avais jamais été touché auparavant. Et quelque chose en moi a été... révélé dans cette discussion, qui n'a, en tout et pour tout, pas duré plus d'une heure..._

_-Comment s'appelait cette femme ?_

_-Je l'ignore. _

_-Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ?_

_-Je suis entré dans la boucherie Viande et Veau, et j'ai réclamé une escalope fraîche pour pouvoir soulager un œil au beurre noir qui me mettait au supplice. Je l'avais récolté pendant une bagarre, dans un bar, la veille._

_-Cette femme était la bouchère ?_

_-En effet. J'étais son dernier client, et elle a insisté pour que je l'attende après la fermeture de la boutique. Ensuite, elle m'a invité à prendre un verre... Je pensais qu'elle cherchait un rendez-vous galant, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Elle m'a parlé... de moi._

_-De vous._

_-Oui. On aurait dit qu'elle savait qui j'étais... intérieurement. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour-là..._

La voix de Lancelot était troublée.

_-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?_demanda doucement Annis.

_-Que je n'avais pas de raisons de me punir comme je le faisais; que je devais arrêter de me sentir coupable, et de me détruire... que je devais profiter de ma vie pour accomplir ma vocation. _

_-Quelle vocation ?_

_-C'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Elle m'a répondu que tout au fond de moi, j'étais fait pour essayer de bâtir un monde meilleur, et que tant que je ne m'engagerais pas pour une noble cause, je ne réussirais jamais à trouver mon chemin._

_-Quel âge avait votre bouchère ?_

_-C'était une jeune fille. Mais elle ne parlait pas comme une jeune fille. Il y avait en elle... une sorte de sagesse, et c'était comme si... elle pouvait lire à travers moi. En l'écoutant parler, j'ai compris que tout ce que j'avais toujours cru de moi-même était faux... et qu'elle avait raison à mon sujet. J'avais toujours aspiré à être quelqu'un de bon... mais jusque là, quelque chose m'en avait empêché. Comme une sorte... de fatalité ? Cette fatalité a disparu pendant notre discussion... Le lendemain, j'ai pris la décision de m'engager dans les Casques Bleus. J'ai été détaché en République Démocratique du Congo avec un régiment chargé de protéger les villages du Kivu des criminels de guerre Rwandais en fuite. _

Gwen frissonna. Les criminels dont parlait Lancelot étaient les mêmes que sa mère avait fuis lorsqu'elle était partie pour l'Angleterre. Et il était allé là-bas pour protéger d'autres victimes de ces chefs de guerre qui après avoir fait des ravages au Rwanda avaient passé la frontière pour s'attaquer aux Congolais de la région isolée du Kivu...

_Vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans ce monde._

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que toutes ces coïncidences accumulées dessinaient sous ses yeux une trame où chaque élément était relié aux autres ?

_-Cette expérience m'a changé à tout jamais. J'ai vu des choses... là-bas, que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Vous n'avez pas idée de la menace sous laquelle vivent ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants, chaque jour de leurs vies. Les raids sont sanglants. Ils peuvent survenir n'importe quand. Et les soldats sont fous. Ils n'ont plus aucune conscience... ils pillent, violent et torturent sans hésiter, juste parce qu'ils ont le pouvoir de le faire. Ils n'épargnent personne. Mais malgré cela... les gens du Kivu que j'ai eu le privilège de rencontrer... sont chaleureux, généreux, accueillants. J'ai trouvé le monde dans leurs sourires. Ils m'ont tellement apporté... humainement parlant. Quand l'ONU a rappelé mon régiment... je n'ai pas voulu partir. J'ai décider de rester fonder ma propre association. Ca n'a pas été facile. Notre principal souci était de permettre l'accès à la santé des habitants de cette région menacée... _

Gwen ferma les yeux et l'écouta décrire son combat pour créer l'association _Espoir, _et pour la maintenir à flot.

Il parla des fonds qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à récolter. Des mécènes qui les avaient soutenus. Des bâtiments qu'ils avaient construits. Des volontaires qui les avaient rejoints. Des personnes qu'ils avaient aidées. Des attaques qu'ils avaient subies. A chaque fois qu'il disait un nouveau nom, qu'il racontait une nouvelle histoire, Gwen voyait un nouveau visage danser sous ses paupières closes.

Elle imaginait Lancelot dans son dispensaire du Kivu, entouré d'enfants, dirigeant ses bénévoles comme un capitaine dirigerait ses troupes, et son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Sa voix grave lui transperçait les veines, les os.

Elle vibrait en même temps que ses paroles.

C'était comme une sorte de sortilège.

_Un chevalier, _pensa-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. _Lancelot est un chevalier des temps modernes. _

Elle revit la lumière qui avait dansé dans ses yeux noirs.

_Vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans ce monde._

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.

-_Avez-vous une dernière chose à dire ? Un dernier message à faire passer ?_

_-La situation au Kivu a cessé d'être médiatisée depuis longtemps. Pourtant, là-bas, les problèmes continuent... Venez nombreux visiter notre site, .org. Vous y trouverez le détail de nos projets, les témoignages des personnes que nous avons aidées, et des images de nos chantiers.. Nous avons besoin de l'aide de toutes les personnes de bonne volonté qui voudront nous soutenir. Quel que soit l'appui que vous puissiez apporter... n'hésitez pas à nous contacter... même les plus petits gestes de solidarité ont une énorme importance dans un projet comme celui-ci. Nous comptons sur votre générosité à tous._

_-Merci infiniment, Lancelot, d'avoir participé à cette émission._

_-Merci à vous, Annis... si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aurais encore une chose à dire... à la personne grâce à qui tout cela a été possible... _

_-Je vous en prie._

_-Si vous m'écoutez, je sais que vous m'avez reconnu... vous avez changé ma vie et je ne vous ai jamais oubliée. J'ai essayé de vous retrouver quand je suis revenu à Londres, mais vous aviez changé d'emploi, et personne n'a su me dire où vous étiez partie... J'aimerais pouvoir vous remercier en personne de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'aimerais que vous puissiez voir ce que j'ai construit grâce à vous. Vous êtes comme une fée dans ma mémoire... Je vous en prie, contactez-moi. _

Gwen sentit ses frissons s'accentuer.

_Vous êtes comme une fée dans ma mémoire..._

Coïncidence pour coïncidence... une idée folle se mit à germer en elle.

Et si la petite fille qui l'avait enlevée à la maternité, et la jeune femme qui avait poussé Lancelot à répondre à l'appel de sa vocation véritable, n'était en fait qu'une seule et même personne ?

_Il faut absolument que je le revoie, _pensa-t-elle.


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Tonksinette : je suis content que tu apprécies le personnage de Gwen!_**

**_Vianaha : pour la petite fée, c'est la surprise !_**

_**Lele35 et AmelyIcanFly: bienvenue à vous deux, merci pour vos coms :) ça me fait plaisir d'avoir placé des sourires là où il y avait des larmes (cette fic c'est un peu une thérapie de groupe finalement XD). D'habitude je poste tous les jours. Là en principe je devais faire une pause pour 15 jours. Mais entre-temps j'ai vu le 513. Donc je continue à poster tous les jours (sinon je pense au 513 et je perds le moral).**_

**_Allima : Lancelot mérite qu'on l'aime bien, il a vraiment été maltraité dans la série, alors qu'il avait tellement bon fond ! Et puis, c'était l'ami de Merlin... je l'aimais bien, moi._**

**_Julie : sympa aussi, ta théorie ;). Pourquoi pas Lancelot ? Aurais-tu peur pour Arwen ? _**

**_Legend : aaaah comme je suis heureux d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer Morgane comme ça ! Plus très longtemps à attendre avant qu'elle arrive... et ne t'inquiète pas, il y a plein d'interactions entre elle et les autres personnages en perspective !_**

**_Valir : il y aura 2 étapes : 1) retrouver les souvenirs, 2) retrouver la magie... pour les souvenirs, vous pouvez déjà constater qu'ils se réactivent au moins en partie quand les personnages entrent en contact avec d'autres qu'ils ont connus dans leur ancienne vie... ;). Pour la magie, bien sûr c'est lié à Merlin, mais c'est aussi lié à la Source... et aux dragons. A partir de là, je ne dirai rien de plus._**

**_Vianaha : Freya est une théorie, mais... (tu verras). Gwen était très amoureuse d'Arthur... et quelque part elle se souvient encore de Galaad..._**

**_Sabrinabella : Merlin et Arthur ne seront pas les premiers à rencontrer Gauvain ;). Et je vais vous faire languir pour la rencontre Arwen ! C'est vrai que j'ai souvent fait évoluer les personnages d'Arthur et Gwen séparément : dans la magie de Merlin, dans les larmes de la Reine... j'aime bien qu'ils vivent des expériences chacun de leur côté pour être prêts à se retrouver ensuite ;). Je trouve que ça donne plus d'espace à chacun pour prendre de l'ampleur et que ça évite de réduire Gwen au rôle de "femme de" même si elle l'est aussi._**

**_Chère Lena : il faut se tenir les coudes après notre traumatisme collectif; les fanfictions sont faites pour ça ! A la question qui a copié qui, la réponse est personne : leurs scripts étaient déjà écrits et j'ai publié ma fin avant la diffusion de la finale (les 512 et 513). Les points communs ne sont donc dus qu'au fait que j'ai essayé de respecter l'esprit de la série :). J'étais d'ailleurs curieux de voir si les deux résultats se ressembleraient ! _**

**_Arthur est définitivement un bon défenseur pour les droits LGBT, il en faudrait plus des comme lui (malgré ses maladresses XD). J'en viendrai bientôt à Morgane. Et Gauvain version 2013 devrait te plaire, mais une chose est sûre il ne sera pas lycéen (pour le reste tu ne tombes pas trop loin par-contre, lol). Ce cher Mordred sera présent dans ma fic, tu reverras donc ses jolis yeux, quant à savoir comment il sera, il faudra attendre un peu pour le découvrir. Nous aurons des flash back de l'enfance des personnages dans les temps modernes (oui, oui, ça aussi :)). Non je ne sais pas combien de chapitres sont prévus, j'ai juste les lignes directrices de mon intrigue. Après une chose est sûre : il y en aura beaucoup, parce que cette fic est tout le Merlin qui me reste et qu'honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de trop me presser pour finir mon travail de deuil. Il y a plein de choses que j'ai envie de raconter et surtout j'ai envie qu'ils finissent heureux (après que je les aie faits galérer encore un peu, bien sûr). Je pense que je pourrai aller où je veux aller pour l'instant en 3 épisodes._**

**_J'ai dit qu'à un certain point de ma fic, seuls devraient rester les persos qui étaient présents avant la bataille de Camlann. _****_Mais nous n'avons pas encore atteint ce point pour l'instant c'est pourquoi vous allez aussi en rencontrer de plus anciens. _**

**_Pour conclure, ne t'excuse pas pour le monologue barré, je fais largement pire, et c'est toujours un plaisir de répondre :). _**

**_Je m'arrête là sinon il y aura bientôt plus de contrecoms que de récit dans cette fic XD mais je vous remercie tous beaucoup pour vos réactions et vos encouragements ! Tout de suite, on retourne du côté de notre très cher Arthur pour la suite de son premier jour au Queen Mary ;)_**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Arthur arriva en classe, avec trente minutes de retard, et repéra aussitôt la place vide à côté de Merlin, qui était assis tout seul, à côté de la fenêtre.

Cette chaise libre l'appelait irrésistiblement...

Mais il avait été sommé de faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, et, en constatant que son "nouvel ami" évitait résolument de croiser son regard, décidé à mettre ses décisions en pratique, Arthur poussa un soupir.

Il essaya de faire comme si cette requête n'était pas la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendue, et comme si le fait de voir Merlin à ce point seul et désireux de le rester ne lui remuait pas les tripes. Et en définitive, il opta pour le bureau qui était libre, juste derrière lui, plutôt que de s'asseoir à ses côtés, parce qu'il tenait à respecter sa parole.

Les heures de cours commencèrent à défiler lentement.

L'attention d'Arthur était partagée entre la découverte du programme, qui était bien plus avancé que dans son ancien établissement, et la nuque de Merlin, qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que disaient les professeurs, parce qu'il se sentait de plus en plus agité, frustré et malheureux, sans raison particulière.

A midi, lorsque les autres élèves se dirigèrent massivement vers la cantine, il éluda quelques invitations à déjeuner pour rester seul dans la salle de classe.

Puis il déballa le sandwich qu'il avait trouvé ce matin dans le frigo : thon-mayonnaise, avocat, tomates et concombre. Avec du jus d'oranges pressées à la main. C'était un délice, préparé avec amour par Morgane, et il avait bien besoin de ça pour se réconforter.

Elle n'avait pas de pause à midi à son travail, sinon, il l'aurait appelée. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui raconter maintenant ses mésaventures du matin, mais quand il se sentait un peu découragé, le simple fait d'entendre sa voix suffisait à lui remonter le moral, et il en aurait bien eu besoin maintenant.

Il se rabattit sur les SMS pour pallier au manque de communication et tapa :

_« Ce délicieux sandwich que tu m'as préparé est le seul rayon de soleil de ma journée. »_

Il ne s'écoula pas dix secondes avant qu'elle ne lui envoie sa réponse.

_« Tu es le rayon de soleil de ma vie... Courage... ! »_

Arthur sourit stupidement à son téléphone, le cœur allégé du poids de tout un monde.

Même s'il se sentait un peu crétin d'avoir les larmes aux yeux à cause d'un SMS, c'était bon d'être le soleil de la vie de quelqu'un.

Il pensa à sa sœur levée aux aurores, en train de travailler dur à un poste sous-payé bien en-dessous de ses capacités, tout ça pour pouvoir lui offrir la scolarité à laquelle elle n'avait pas eu droit, et les dernières bribes de découragement qui s'accrochaient à lui disparurent. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser abattre si rapidement. Rasséréné, il décida de quitter la salle de classe pour se dérouiller les jambes en allant faire un petit tour sous le préau.

Mais lorsqu'il atteignit les casiers, il ne put s'empêcher de voir Merlin traverser le couloir dans sa direction au milieu de la foule des élèves. Il avait l'air à côté de ses chaussures, perdu dans ses pensées, et... profondément malheureux. Est-ce qu'il avait des morceaux de nourriture dans ses cheveux ?

Les tripes d'Arthur se nouèrent de confusion et de révolte et il pensa que s'il mettait la main sur l'idiot qui les lui avait lancés, il allait lui faire avaler sa ceinture. Quelques secondes plus tard, complètement désarçonné par la violence de sa réaction, il s'interrogeait sur lui-même. D'habitude, il était loin d'être aussi impulsif... mais subitement il avait un mal de chien à contrôler ses émotions. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Voir l'expression de tristesse qui dansait dans les yeux de Merlin lui donnait envie de bondir...

_Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas normal._

Arthur s'obligea à respirer lentement, et à se calmer. Il réalisait bien qu'il risquait de passer pour un fou si Merlin le voyait en train de l'observer à distance, les poings serrés et une expression bouleversée sur le visage... il n'aurait pas pensé autrement à sa place, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de détruire ses chances de pouvoir lui reparler un jour sans être pris pour un dérangé.

Il était sur le point de changer de cap pour ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision quand il le vit se faire bousculer par deux pestes qui, c'était certain, l'avaient fait exprès.

Merlin lâcha ses cahiers dont les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Elles étaient couvertes de dessins.

Alors qu'il plongeait pour essayer de tout ramasser au plus vite, la plus grande des deux filles s'empara d'un des dessins, y jeta un coup d'oeil, et se mit à rire tout haut en l'agitant devant elle.

-Ca, c'est un chef-d'oeuvre, il n'y a pas de doute... Qu'est-ce que ça représente, Merlin ? Le monde merveilleux dont tu es le héros à la nuit tombée ?

-Ca ne représente rien du tout, répondit Merlin, sans la regarder.

Il était trop occupé à ramasser les feuilles répandues sur le sol, qui était trop nombreuses pour qu'il les récupère toutes avant que les passants ne les piétinent.

-Rends-le moi, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, en manquant de se faire écraser les doigts pour avoir voulu sauver ses notes, qui se retrouvèrent marquées par une empreinte de pied en plus.

La fille l'ignora superbement.

-Sophie, regarde ! dit-elle d'un ton surexcité à sa voisine, qui s'empara aussitôt du dessin en question. Je trouve que cet affreux petit bonhomme lui ressemble... celui qui tient un bâton, là !

Merlin leva la tête à ces mots, visiblement alarmé, et se redressa d'un bond pour essayer de lui reprendre la feuille au passage.

Mais elle la conserva jalousement, réduisant à néant sa tentative pour récupérer son bien.

-S'il te plaît, dit Merlin, en essayant de la lui chiper à nouveau.

Il avait l'air franchement désemparé maintenant, mais les deux pestes continuaient à parler entre elles comme s'il n'existait pas.

-Là, il y a un deuxième personnage ! Regarde, Lisa, il porte une armure !

-Sophie... , implora Merlin.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup y tenir... non ? dit l'intéressée en dardant sur lui un œil impitoyable. Je te le rends si tu me dis qui est le deuxième bonhomme. Est-ce que c'est ton prince charmant ?

-Ce n'est personne, dit Merlin, dont la voix tremblait de colère. Ce ne sont que des dessins stupides, d'accord ? Mais il y a mon cours de maths dessus, et j'en ai besoin pour réviser, alors rends-le moi..

-Comme tu voudras !

Mais au lieu de le lui donner, la peste lâcha la feuille dans les airs.

Merlin secoua la tête, dépité, et préféra essayer de sauver ce qui restait de ses cours sur le sol que de courir après son dessin.

La feuille s'envola jusqu'à Arthur, qui la saisit au vol.

Il reçut un coup au coeur en baissant les yeux sur les paysages que Merlin avait crayonnés... parce qu'il comprit aussitôt qu'ils lui rappelaient ceux de ses rêves. Le château, surtout... Puis, il remarqua les deux personnages qui se tenaient côte à côte, et le dragon qui volait joyeusement au-dessus de leurs têtes, et il eut l'impression que quelque chose en lui se dissolvait. Merlin n'était probablement pas le dessinateur le plus talentueux de la planète... mais il y avait quelque chose, dans ces deux silhouettes aux traits imprécis qui se tenaient par la main, qui lui broyait l'âme sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Il regarda vers le garçon qui s'efforçait de ramasser ses affaires dispersées, que les autres élèves écrasaient au passage, et il sentit son cœur flancher encore plus violemment dans sa poitrine.

_Ca ne va pas, _pensa-t-il, légèrement nauséeux.

Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'injustice flagrante de la situation... il n'était pas seulement révolté par ce qui arrivait. Il l'était parce que ça arrivait à _Merlin, _et que...

Arthur chassa les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête dans un vent de panique et décida que puisque personne ne semblait vouloir lui prêter main forte, il n'allait certainement pas rester planté sur-place à le regarder faire comme tous les autres. Il s'approcha et mit un genou en terre pour l'aider à récupérer les derniers feuillets.

-Merci, dit Merlin, d'un ton dissipé, lorsqu'il les lui tendit.

Puis il releva la tête et, leurs regards se croisèrent.

L'espace d'un instant, Arthur vit une expression de vulnérabilité totale apparaître dans ses yeux bleus.

Mais ensuite, le regard de Merlin se fit dur et menaçant.

-Encore toi ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

-Je voulais juste... t'aider, dit Arthur, d'une voix incertaine.

-Merci. C'est fait. Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide, lui répondit Merlin.

Et sur ces mots, il se releva... et s'enfuit.

Arthur se redressa à son tour, époussetant son pantalon, et le regarda s'éloigner pour la deuxième fois de la journée, convaincu que quelque chose clochait _vraiment _avec ça.

Il fut incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Les deux petits personnages et le dragon dansaient dans sa tête. L'image de Merlin se faisant bousculer et de ses feuillets s'éparpillant sur le sol ne cessait de lui revenir et le perturbait complètement. L'expression de tristesse qu'il y avait sur son visage taillé à la serpe, la dureté avec laquelle il l'avait repoussé, la manière dont il se faisait marcher dessus par les autres... rien ne paraissait à sa place.

Et sans qu'Arthur comprenne pourquoi, il en avait le cœur complètement déchiré.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

A la fin de la journée, Arthur ne put se résoudre à partir de son côté. Il resta à attendre Merlin à la porte de la classe, pendant qu'il traînait en rassemblant ses affaires. Il n'avait jamais vu personne prendre aussi longtemps pour ranger ses stylos dans sa trousse, à croire que c'était fait exprès. Merlin avait une manière de vérifier deux fois chaque chose qui attendrit Arthur.

Il n'était pas spécialement ordonné ; _désorganisé _était sans doute un bien meilleur mot pour le décrire, mais il semblait avoir à cœur d'être soigneux malgré tout, et Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer... dans sa chambre... en train d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre sans y parvenir.

C'était une vision complètement idiote, où il le voyait en train de faire des allers-retours inutiles pour ramasser des habits sales posés ça et là en chaos pour les mettre dans un panier tout en bavardant à tue-tête.

Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle signifiait, mais elle lui donnait envie de sourire furieusement, et quand il le réalisa, il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter de lui-même.

_Je devrais demander à Morgane de m'emmener chez un psychologue, _pensa-t-il, abasourdi.

Parce que, si certains fantasmes étaient normaux pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, imaginer un camarade de classe en train de faire sa lessive n'était pas du tout censé en faire partie...

A moins d'être affligé d'une forme de dégénérescence mentale très particulière ?

_Ce n'est même pas un fantasme, _raisonna Arthur.

Parce que les fantasmes étaient supposés être excitants... n'est-ce pas ? Et il n'y avait rien de la sorte dans l'image où il se projetait. Ce n'était qu'une scène familière qui lui donnait un sentiment de bonheur inexplicable. Cela semblait si réel... comme un souvenir. Sauf que. C'était impossible.

Il s'absorba dans la contemplation du garçon assis à son bureau, concentré sur son sac.

Il y avait la façon dont Merlin fronçait les sourcils, et celle dont ses longs doigts s'agitaient autour de lui, qu'Arthur trouvait incroyablement touchante parce que personne d'autre que lui ne bougeait de cette manière-là. Les expressions de son visage, qui lui semblaient si connues, comme s'il regardait un paysage familier... sauf quand il avait cet air vaguement perdu qui lui crevait le cœur, parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire là.

Et il revenait souvent... beaucoup trop souvent... tout comme la tristesse.

Arthur avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas raisonnable, il n'avait qu'une envie :s'approcher de Merlin à grands pas et le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces dans un câlin spectaculaire, du genre de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais offerts qu'à Morgane quand tout le reste avait échoué pour la réconforter et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de l'être.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine de cette impulsion irrationnelle.

Il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre le coup de cœur qui lui était tombé dessus.

Il essaya, pourtant.

De garder un regard froid, objectif. De se dire qu'il n'y avait rien chez Merlin qui aurait dû l'attirer. De rationaliser la situation.

Les cheveux se dressaient sur la tête du garçon comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Ses oreilles étaient furieusement décollées. Son uniforme trop grand pendait sur lui, complètement froissé et couvert des taches que ses mésaventures du matin lui avaient laissé en souvenir. Il avait une manière de bouger qui dénonçait un furieux manque de confiance en lui-même. Il n'appréciait pas du tout Arthur ! Il n'avait pas cessé de lui dire dans toutes les langues qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui !

_Oui, mais... _venait protester la petite voix dans le crâne d'Arthur.

Peut-être que Merlin disait le contraire de ce qu'il pensait.

Peut-être qu'il paraissait être le contraire de ce qu'il était.

Certaines choses tendaient à le prouver.

Objectivement parlant.

Il y avait d'abord eu la manière dont il était revenu pour ne pas laisser Arthur seul face à cinq adversaires très remontés. Si vraiment Merlin ne s'était pas soucié de lui, pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ? Arthur avait aimé son sens de la répartie quand ils avaient discuté dans le couloir, et l'humour affûté sous lequel il se protégeait pour éviter d'avoir à montrer à quel point il était sensible. Et puis il y avait eu la façon dont il l'avait défendu devant le proviseur... et l'expression de vulnérabilité qui était passée dans ses yeux au moment où il lui avait tendu son dessin tout à l'heure.

Très bien, autant se l'avouer tout de suite: ça n'avait rien d'objectif.

Arthur se sentait attaché à ce garçon qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, comme jamais il ne s'était senti attaché à personne à l'exception de Morgane. Comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours, comme s'il venait de le _retrouver _et non de le _trouver. _Il ne se l'expliquait pas à lui-même. Il savait juste que quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles Merlin le rejetait,'il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas lâcher prise si facilement.

Il devait faire une deuxième tentative.

Et une troisième si la deuxième échouait.

Il le _sentait, _par toutes les fibres de son être.

Il essayerait aussi longtemps qu'il n'arriverait à rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à quelque chose.

Merlin avait besoin de lui, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte... et peut-être, s'il insistait assez, réussirait-il à faire disparaître cette tristesse qu'il voyait sur son visage, et à la remplacer par...

Arthur le regarda se lever, ramasser son sac et se diriger vers la porte, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds. Merlin ne l'avait manifestement pas repéré, parce qu'il l'emboutit de plein fouet, bafouillant aussitôt après l'avoir bousculé un «désolé » paniqué.

Ce fut avant qu'il ne le reconnaisse.

Les murs de sa défense se dressèrent aussitôt.

-Toujours toi? dit-il alors, d'un ton agacé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'attendais, fit Arthur.

-Pourquoi ? répondit Merlin, en le dévisageant comme s'il était stupide.

Arthur sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

-Ecoute, je sais... que tu m'as demandé de faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas devant les autres, mais ils sont tous partis, maintenant. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être faire un bout de chemin ensemble en rentrant... proposa-t-il.

-J'ai loin à marcher, coupa Merlin.

-Je sais. Tu es aux Glycines, non ?

La méfiance s'accentua dans les yeux bleus.

-Et comment tu saurais ça ?

-Tu as dit au proviseur que tu dépendais de l'aide sociale à l'enfance... Et c'est le seul foyer pour mineurs que dessert ce lycée... je le connais, il est sur ma route, dit Arthur, avec un sourire engageant. Alors... je te raccompagne ?

Il vit passer une hésitation dans le regard de Merlin avant que son expression ne se referme.

-Franchement, je ne préfère pas. Si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Arthur le regarda partir avec tristesse.

Puis il soupira et se mit à le suivre à distance.

Merlin marchait vite, en regardant ses pieds, et le fait qu'il regarde ses pieds perturbait Arthur.

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses devraient être, _pensa-t-il, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette certitude. Il savait juste qu'elle le révoltait, comme si quelque chose, là-dedans, n'était pas du tout naturel...

Quand Merlin atteignit le portail, la bande de garçons qui attendaient là se retourna sur son passage en l'affublant de noms méchants. Merlin ne répondit pas... et ça non plus, ça n'était pas naturel. Arthur le regarda disparaître dans la rue, avec une étrange brûlure au fond de l'estomac.

_Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas normal, _pensa-t-il avec obstination_._

L'attachement qu'il ressentait pour Merlin, par-contre, lui semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde...

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de le connaître depuis des années ? Pourquoi Merlin dessinait-il les paysages qu'il voyait dans ses rêves ? Pourquoi persistait-il à le repousser ?


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Valir : ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un gros merthurien moi aussi et Arthur va lui en faire des câlins XD. La réponse à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre ! Je tiens à noter, qu'étant donné la manière dont se sont terminées les choses dans les fleurs de la destruction, je ne peux pas opérer le passage du désespoir au bonheur en deux temps trois mouvements ;). Il y a quelques petits trucs à régler d'abord..._**

**_Julie : Merlin sans pouvoirs, ça donne... euh... le Merlin qu'on a depuis le début de cette fic. Je veux qu'il va les récupérer. Au bout du compte..._**

**_Ma : ;) tu apprécies toujours ! _**

**_Koul : mais oui que je vais faire sourire Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu crois... que j'ai fait tout ça pour le faire souffrir encore ? Noooon ! Je veux qu'il soit heureux !_**

**_Sabrinabella : il faudra que j'aille lire ton histoire ! dès que j'ai deux secondes à moi ;)_**

**_AmelieIcanFly : merci aux lecteurs ! et oui, j'ai posté, je poste avec la régularité d'un métronome. Si je suis empêché, je préviens et je donne le jour où ça reprend... j'essaie de m'y tenir étant d'une nature très impatiente moi-même (ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse XD)_**

**_Allie1207 : merci d'avoir tout lu ! Si tu aimes le personnage de Morgane en effet tu as du te régaler sur mes derniers épisodes :). Moi aussi j'ai espéré sa rédemption jusqu'au bout dans la série... Hélas elle était allée trop loin dans sa haine. Le seul moment possible c'était après la fin de la saison 4... mais la saison 5 aurait été très différente alors ! En effet j'ai fait switcher les rôles de Merlin et d'Arthur par rapport à la saison 1 ;). _**

**_Legend : Arthur raconte tout à Morgane. Leur relation a beaucoup changé dans cette réincarnation (elle lui prépare ses sandwichs ! XD)_**

**_Léna : unissons-nous pour lutter contre les fins tristes ! J'ai choisi d'introduire les personnages au fur et à mesure pour vous laisser le temps d'apprécier leurs nouvelles vies, et d'approfondir un peu le parcours de chacun. C'est frustrant, mais c'est plus savoureux comme ça ;) Pour Gaïus, personne n'a encore deviné ? Bon, vous allez voir ;). Gauvain... oui, évidemment, ce sera dans un pub ! Ca ne pourrait pas être ailleurs XD. Arthur qui ne serait pas lourdingue... ce ne serait pas drôle ! Mais il l'est différemment... Je sais que vous êtes tristes pour Merlin mais je PROMETS que Thuthur va s'en occuper, et que ça va aller. Pour ce qui est de Mordred : oui, il sera adulte._**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce double chapitre. Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont demandés pourquoi Merlin était si bizarre... je crois que la deuxième partie du chapitre répond au moins en partie à cette question. Merlin est traumatisé. Le dernier évènement de sa précédente vie, c'était la mort d'Arthur à la fin de Camlann. Il ne s'en souvient peut-être pas, mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'inconscient !_  
**

**_Vous allez aussi avoir le plaisir de découvrir un autre personnage ! J'espère que sa réincarnation vous plaira :)_**

**_Pour ceux qui l'attendent avec impatience... vous verrez Morgane au prochain chapitre !_**

**CHAPITRE 7**

Gwen déscendit du bus dans le quartier Bayswater et continua à pied pour rejoindre la belle demeure victorienne qu'elle partageait avec son père adoptif, à deux pas de Hyde Park, dans une allée ombragée que bordaient de grands arbres.

C'était l'endroit idéal où vivre à Londres et elle était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait d'y demeurer...

Elle se sentait pleine d'enthousiasme en pensant à ce que lui réservait son avenir proche.

Ses vacances en Ecosse devaient durer une semaine. Elle et Mithian avaient prévu de passer quelques jours à Edimbourg avant de partir en randonnée à cheval, et d'aller camper...

Gwen se réjouissait d'avance du temps qu'elles allaient passer autour du feu, à parler de tout et de rien...

Elle et Mithian avaient passé tellement de temps au téléphone ces derniers mois qu'elles envisageaient de se rapprocher pour pouvoir se voir plus souvent.

Gwen ne voulait pas quitter son père adoptif pour emménager à Paris, alors qu'il devenait âgé et qu'il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. C'était donc Mithian qui envisageait sérieusement de s'installer à Londres, où elle pourrait se consacrer à temps plein à l'enseignement de l'escrime.

Ce n'était encore qu'un projet, mais ces vacances leur permettraient probablement de l'affiner...

Et l'idée d'avoir Mithian ici, à Londres, mettait le cœur de Gwen en joie.

La jeune femme atteignit le porche de la maison où son berceau avait été déposé dix-huit ans plus tôt, et elle passa la porte en s'exclamant joyeusement :

-Je suis de retour !

La voix de son père adoptif lui répondit aussitôt depuis l'étage.

-Je suis dans la bibliothèque !

Elle emprunta les escaliers de bois pour le rejoindre dans sa chambre aux trésors, montant les marches quatre à quatre avec énergie parce qu'elle était pressée de le voir.

En pénétrant dans son saint des saints elle fut, comme toujours, immédiatement enveloppée par l'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce, qui était remplie d'étagères tapissées de livres et d'objets singuliers et anciens.

Avec tendresse, elle effleura la grande mappemonde du 19ème qui trônait dans un coin, puis, elle laissa son regard errer sur la collection de monocles, de sextants et d'astrolabes qui l'emplissaient de fascination lorsqu'elle était petite fille avant d'embrasser du regard l'ensemble des lieux.

Elle aimait le confort de cette pièce, son atmosphère intime et mystérieuse, les canapés recouverts de plaids écossais, les tapis moelleux sur lesquels il faisait bon dérouler ses orteils, l'âtre où allumer un feu était un vrai plaisir par un long soir d'hiver.

Elle s'étonnait souvent d'être devenue une grande sportive alors qu'elle avait grandi au milieu des ouvrages anciens et des témoignages de l'histoire, mais elle pensait parfois que cela expliquait peut-être sa passion pour la discipline du Moyen Age qu'était la joute.

Elle eut un sourire quand son regard s'arrêta sur son père adoptif.

Il était assis à son bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez, fasciné par sa dernière acquisition en date. Il était passionné par les livres depuis toujours, et son érudition ne lassait jamais d'impressionner Gwen. C'était quelqu'un de sage. Toute sa vie durant, il avait mis ses savoirs et son talent au service de la diplomatie, et aujourd'hui, qu'il était à la retraite, son plus grand plaisir était de continuer à s'instruire.

Elle s'approcha et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un doux sourire en murmurant :

-Ma petite Gwen.

Ses cheveux blancs encadraient son visage doux. Il portait une chemise, un veston, et un vieux pantalon de flanelle. Les rides étaient nombreuses sur son visage plein de bonté...

Il avait cinquante-cinq ans lorsqu'il avait adopté Gwen, il en avait soixante-treize aujourd'hui.

Récemment, elle avait commencé à se faire du souci pour lui. Elle savait qu'il avait le cœur fragile, et que ces derniers mois, ses problèmes de santé s'étaient accumulés...Il refusait de lui donner la moindre précision.

Quand elle en discutait avec lui, il lui répondait toujours : _ne te fais donc pas tant de souci pour moi, ma petite Gwen; quoiqu'il arrive, j'ai eu une vie longue et heureuse... _

Elle savait que c'était le cas. Il avait été marié pendant trente ans à Alice Herbalist, l'amour de sa vie. Elle était médecin. Ils avaient vécu heureux tous les deux. Ils avaient beaucoup voyagé ensemble dans leurs jeunes années : aux Etats Unis, en Australie, en Nouvelle Zélande, dans les îles du Pacifique... Leur impressionnante collection de clichés (Kodak Chrome 25) les représentait toujours radieux sous des ciels d'un bleu intense, dans les plus beaux endroits de la planète, entourés des gens qu'Alice soignait en tant que bénévole puisque le travail de son époux à l'ambassade suffisait amplement à dégager le salaire nécessaire pour leur offrir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Une vie de rêve... Gwen sentait toujours son cœur se serrer en voyant la joie qui avait rayonné au sein de leur couple. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas connu Alice. Elle était décédée l'année où Gwen était venue au 'elle avait été déposée sous le porche de son père adoptif, il n'était veuf que depuis deux mois.

Il lui avait souvent dit qu'elle était _son merveilleux cadeau, _la fille qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir, et qui avait été la bénédiction de son vieil âge. Il avait certainement été une bénédiction pour elle.

Gwen Smith n'aurait pas pu rêver de père plus aimant que Gaïus Concile.

Et elle n'était certainement pas prête à le voir mourir.

_-Mais je ne vais pas mourir maintenant, _lui disait-il en riant quand elle essayait de lui chiper les feuilles de ses derniers bilans sanguins. _Il y a encore une chose que je dois voir, avant de pouvoir partir en paix... et j'attendrai jusque là cette fois-ci, fais-moi confiance..._

Il ne lui avait jamais dit quoi, évidemment.

Gwen craignait que ce ne soit qu'une manière de la rassurer...

-De quoi parle ton livre, Papa ? demanda-t-elle, en baissant les yeux sur l'ouvrage qu'il lisait.

-C'est un traité ancien sur la guérison par les plantes que j'ai déniché chez mon antiquaire, lui répondit-il, en hochant la tête. Certaines des préparations qui y sont mentionnées sont tout simplement ingénieuses.

-Tu vas les essayer ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il, avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Alice aurait été fière que tu décides finalement de marcher sur ses traces...

-Non pas que j'espère lui arriver à la cheville, précisa-t-il. Mais je m'y connais tout de même un peu en remèdes faits maison. Le contraire serait étonnant après avoir été l'époux d'un médecin aussi extraordinaire pendant trente ans...

Il posa son livre et la regarda plus attentivement.

-J'ai écouté ton interview avec cette madame Northern. Bravo, ma petite Gwen. Tu as été prodigieuse...

-Je ne crois pas mériter tant de compliments..., dit-elle, amusée.

-Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu es une jeune femme pleine de talents, et tu le prouves chaque jour. Tu es courageuse, volontaire et généreuse. Aucun père ne pourrait être plus fier de sa fille que je le suis de toi.

Elle posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule, et il la pressa doucement.

-J'ai aussi écouté l'interview de ce Lancelot Dulac qui est passé juste après toi, dit-il, en haussant un sourcil. Il m'a eu l'air d'être un jeune homme très dévoué aux plus nécessiteux...

-Figure-toi que je l'ai croisé en sortant de Radiostar et qu'il m'a invité à prendre un café tout à l'heure, avant le départ de mon train.

-Attention, peut-être te convaincra-t-il de repousser tes vacances, dit Gaïus, avec humour.

-Jamais. L'Ecosse n'attend plus que Mithian et moi, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Aucun homme ne pourra m'en détourner.

_Pas même Lancelot Dulac. _Sa rencontre avec lui lui paraissait étrangement irréelle...toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait ressenties... avec du recul, elle se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé.

-J'aurais aimé être plus jeune, pour pouvoir vous accompagner, dit rêveusement Gaïus. J'ai des souvenirs fantastiques d'Edimbourg. Il y avait un dancing là-bas, où Alice adorait aller..._Le pub Loch Ness,_ sur la place de la cathédrale. Tu devrais vraiment y faire un tour.

Gwen, hocha la tête.

-J'y penserai, promit-elle.

Puis, elle se replongea dans ses émotions de la journée...

-Papa, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. Te souviens-tu de l'officier de police qui a enquêté sur mon enlèvement ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-As-tu conservé ses coordonnées ?

-Pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin ? demanda Gaïus en retirant ses lunettes. Tu n'as pas d'ennuis au moins ?

-Non, pas du tout. Rassure-toi. Mais j'aimerais retrouver les procès verbaux qui ont été consignés à l'époque, ceux qui contiennent les témoignages qui ont été recueillis à propos de la petite fille qui m'a déposée chez toi...

Elle se retourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Annis Northern s'est proposée de m'aider à retrouver mon père biologique. Nous devons nous revoir la semaine prochaine pour en discuter. Et j'aimerais retourner la voir avec tous les éléments en main par rapport à cette histoire pour pouvoir lancer des appels à témoins quand elle me fera repasser dans son émission.

-Tu es décidée, alors.

-Plus que jamais,, dit-elle, en hochant la tête.

Il acquiesça solennellement.

-Je passerai des coups de téléphone en ton absence, et tu auras tout ce qu'il te faudra à ton retour.

-Merci, dit-elle, du fond du cœur.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue et dit :

-Il faut que j'aille préparer mon sac ou je vais être en retard. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras sans moi...

-Ce n'est jamais qu'une semaine, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas oublié comment faire la cuisine ! Ton plat préféré sera là à t'attendre à ton retour.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin rejoignit le Foyer des Glycines d'un pas pressé. Il n'aimait pas traîner dehors après les cours. Le quartier était dangereux, et, à s'attarder dans les rues, il n'aurait fait que s'attirer des problèmes.

L'éducateur de service, Grégory, l'accueillit avec un regard las pour son uniforme tâché.

C'était un de ceux que Merlin préférait, parce qu'au contraire des autres, il lui arrivait de lui donner un petit coup de pouce à l'occasion. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, en revanche, c'était la manière dont il essayait toujours d'en savoir plus à son sujet...

-Ma parole, tu espères vraiment battre le record du nombre de lessives.

-Ca doit certainement être ça, répondit Merlin, en essayant de le contourner pour emprunter les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ? insista Grégory en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Rien du tout, dit Merlin en rencontrant son regard. J'ai glissé, et je suis tombé dans une flaque.

-Le jour où tu daigneras dire la vérité..., fit Grégory en haussant les sourcils.

-Je suis très maladroit, ça fait partie de mon charme, répondit Merlin.

-Et moi, je suis Sissi l'Impératrice.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Grégory prit un air amusé.

-Bon, alors, monsieur Mystère, tu vas au moins me dire de quoi tu as écopé cette fois-ci ?

-Quatre heures de colle, répondit Merlin.

-Tu es vraiment désespérant... à croire que tu _aimes _faire la vaisselle.

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? _J'adore ça, _plaisanta-t-il.

-Allez, file dans ta chambre. Je vais essayer d'annoncer la nouvelle à Géant de telle manière qu'il ne t'arrache pas la tête quand il te convoquera dans son bureau. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien, hein... parce que ça ne va pas être du gâteau.

-Merci..., dit Merlin, en fuyant dans les escaliers.

Il n'avait envie de voir personne, et, à cette heure-ci, les dortoirs devaient être déserts.

C'était un des rares moments de tranquillité qu'il pouvait avoir aux Glycines... et il en avait vraiment besoin pour se remettre de cette sale journée. Juste... quelques instants, pour pouvoir se replier dans sa bulle... et respirer.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et saisit le cadre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet pour le serrer sur son cœur.

La photo qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était son bien le plus précieux. Elle représentait une femme aux traits empreints de douceur, qui tenait sur ses genoux un petit garçon de deux ans au regard joyeux et au sourire immense. Tous les deux avaient le même teint pâle, les mêmes yeux bleu océan, et les mêmes cheveux noirs. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient mère et fils.

L'homme qui entourait la femme de ses bras avait des yeux noisette, pétillants de bonté, des cheveux en bataille, et une barbe de quelques jour. Son attitude était tendre et protectrice.

Hunith et Balinor : c'étaient le nom de ses parents.

Quand Merlin regardait cette photo, il se souvenait qu'il avait eu une famille; qu'il avait été désiré, chéri et protégé, avant de se retrouver livré à lui-même... mais il se rappelait aussi qu'il avait perdu toutes ces choses, et alors, il se mettait à pleurer stupidement.

C'était pourquoi, quand il avait besoin de réconfort, il préférait serrer le précieux cadre sur son cœur, plutôt que de le regarder.

Les parents de Merlin étaient tous les deux décédés dans violent un accident de voiture quand il avait six ans. Il n'avait aucune autre famille, il était donc devenu pupille de l'Etat à leur mort. La transition entre le foyer aimant dont il était le fils unique et l'univers impitoyable des Glycines lui avait fait l'effet d'un choc dont il avait parfois l'impression de n'avoir jamais réussi à se remettre vraiment.

Avant la date terrible où sa vie avait basculé, il se souvenait d'un bonheur éthéré, enchanteur, qui imprégnait chaque instant de son existence. Il se rappelait de la voix, et des mains de sa mère, de la manière dont elle lui souriait, et de l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle les tournait vers lui. Il se rappelait de la force rassurante de son père, de son rire quand il le faisait monter sur ses épaules ou tournoyer dans les airs, et de la fierté qu'il lisait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

Les moments qu'ils avaient partagés tous les trois étaient comme des moments de grâce qui flottaient dans sa mémoire, des instantanés de joie qui le faisaient sourire autant que pleurer. Il savait que sa mère avait été une femme heureuse. Il se souvenait des baisers que lui donnait son père quand il l'enlevait dans ses bras... et de la lumière qui inondait son visage quand elle renversait la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il savait que son père avait été un homme comblé. Il se souvenait de la sérénité avec laquelle il regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher sur la forêt, dans la maison où ils vivaient, à la campagne, non loin des falaises blanches de Douvres.

Il avait des souvenirs de pervenches dans les sous-bois et d'éclats de rire en sentant les embruns de la mer sur son visage. Et il se rappelait des dragons qu'il voyait se dessiner dans les nuages à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel, le menton de son père, posé sur sa tête...

-Dis, Papa... est-ce que les dragons existent vraiment ?

-Ils ont disparu il y a très longtemps, Merlin... et tu entendras beaucoup de gens dire qu'ils ne sont qu'une légende... mais moi, je sais qu'ils ont existé et je crois qu'un jour, ils reviendront.

-J'espère que je les verrai ce jour-là...

-Je suis certain que tu les verras, mon fils.

-Tu crois qu'ils viendront se percher sur mes épaules ?

-Bien sûr qu'ils le feront.

Tout avait basculé si vite.

La maison à la campagne et l'amour de ses parents s'étaient effacés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été réels, cédant la place à la réalité d'un monde impitoyable. De petit garçon protégé et porteur d'espoirs à venir, Merlin était devenu l'orphelin maigrichon aux grandes oreilles, qu'il était facile de bousculer et de faire fondre en larmes. La vie n'avait pas été facile aux Glycines pour lui. Il n'avait pas été préparé à devoir se battre pour se faire sa place. Il se serait fait marcher sur les pieds tout le temps s'il n'avait eu personne à ses côtés pour prendre sa défense. Mais les sept premières années de son placement, la présence de Will avait illuminé toutes ses galères. Il était arrivé aux Glycines trois mois après lui, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Will qui était tout aussi maigrichon que Merlin, mais gouailleur et fort en gueule.

Will, avec son amitié spontanée, ses pots de superglu, ses pétards, et ses space cakes, Will qui n'en ratait pas une et qui n'oubliait jamais d'entraîner Merlin dans ses complots abracadabrants, Will qui était toujours prêt à se bagarrer même quand il était certain de finir perdant.

Ils avaient eu de belles parties de fou-rires tous les deux. Et de longues soirées cachés sous les draps, à refaire le monde ou à préparer de nouvelles farces à la lueur de leur lampe de poche.

Merlin n'oublierait jamais leurs moments de gloire : le jour où ils avaient réussi à coller le directeur sur la cuvette des toilettes, et où les pompiers avaient du venir pour le décoincer . Celui où ils avaient joué aux clochards au centre ville pour récolter des pièces, et où ils les avaient toutes dépensées à la foire en mangeant des barbes à papa et en montant sur la grande roue. Le fameux space cake qui avait mis les Glycines sans dessus dessous, et qui leur avait valu la plus terrible engueulade de leur vie.

Jusqu'au jour où les choses avaient mal tourné.

Ils étaient en quatrième, ils venaient d'avoir quatorze ans. Will était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de faire le mur ce soir-là. Merlin s'était laissé entraîner sans réfléchir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dehors à trois heures du matin, en train de chercher l'adresse où Will avait entendu dire qu'il y aurait la plus grande fête de l'histoire du quartier. Mais ils n'étaient jamais arrivés à destination.

L'homme qui les avait agressés était en manque, et ils n'avaient pas d'argent à lui donner...

Il avait aussi une arme, et quand il l'avait braquée sur Merlin pour le menacer avec, il s'était figé sur-place, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Au moment où le coup était parti, Will l'avait poussé sur le côté dans un grand cri pour prendre la balle à sa place.

Le drogué était parti en courant, et Will était mort. Merlin se souvenait de l'avoir tenu dans ses bras pendant que son corps était agité par les ultimes soubresauts. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui à cet instant. C'était juste.. ._une fois de trop. _Il n'était pas arrivé à lâcher son ami après qu'il ait rendu son dernier souffle, il était juste tétanisé par l'horreur, en train de sangloter à n'en plus pouvoir, le cœur fracturé par la douleur.

C'était un passant qui avait fini par appeler la police, et Merlin avait été emmené au poste, couvert de sang. Il avait été retenu en garde à vue. L'officier n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de l'arme... Melin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il criait sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, et il pleurait si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot... sans fin, il revoyait Will tomber dans ses bras. Mais ensuite, ce n'étaient plus les yeux noirs de Will, plongés dans les siens mais un regard bleu, rempli d'amour... Et la personne qui agonisait dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas sans se perdre aussi lui-même... C'était un sentiment atroce, tellement atroce qu'il avait l'impression de se désintégrer de l'intérieur. Et quand il essayait d'échapper à cette douleur suffocante, elle s'accrochait à lui de plus belle pour le happer et pour le broyer en mille morceaux...

A un moment ou à un autre, il avait fini par perdre conscience, et il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital.

Le tueur avait été retrouvé deux jours plus tard.

Entre-temps, le directeur des Glycines était revenu chercher Merlin pour le ramener au foyer, et il avait eu le droit à la plus terrible engueulade de toute son existence, visant à lui démontrer dans les détails à quel point il avait été irresponsable.

Il n'avait plus jamais été le même après la mort de Will.

Il n'arrivait plus à rire comme avant, ni à retrouver l'aplomb qu'il avait pu avoir.

Il était resté sans réaction quand les autres avaient commencé à le prendre pour cible, que ce soit au foyer ou au lycée, et, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il les avait laissés aller trop loin, il était déjà trop tard pour rectifier le tir.

Alors il s'était isolé petit à petit, érigeant autour de lui une barrière de cynisme et d'indifférence pour essayer de ne pas laisser apparaître la fragilité qu'il portait en lui, essayant de lutter pour ne pas sombrer, happé par le sentiment terrible qui s'était réveillé dans son cœur à la mort de Will.

Et il avait réussi à s'en sortir, plus ou moins... jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un certain Arthur Dubois, qui semblait déterminé à forcer ses barrières pour s'approcher de lui.

Pourquoi Arthur était-il si gentil avec lui ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé contre Valiant, pourquoi s'était-il précipité pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires quand elles étaient tombées, pourquoi l'avait-il attendu à la fin des cours ?

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit juste... sincère, et qu'il veuille réellement être son ami ?

Quand Merlin pensait à la gentillesse qu'il avait lue dans les yeux bleus d'Arthur, il sentait sa carapace fondre et son cœur s'amollir. Ce regard... _NON. _Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il frissonna. Il avait _envie _de prendre l'amitié qui lui était si spontanément offerte, de s'y raccrocher, d'avoir à nouveau le sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un… il se languissait de complicité, de rires et de bons moments.

Il aurait tellement aimé...

Mais il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement...

Personne ne pouvait avoir envie de faire ami ami avec lui, comme ça, sans arrière-pensée...

Les choses étaient différentes avec Will. Ils étaient tout jeunes quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, et ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux.

Depuis lors, toutes les tentatives d'approche dont Merlin avait fait l'objet avaient été piégées.

Il avait connu toutes les configurations : ceux qui se montraient ouvertement sympathiques, et qui riaient de lui quand il avait le dos tourné, ceux qui prétendaient bien l'aimer, mais qui se servaient de lui en le mettant au passage dans un pétrin impossible, ceux qui arrivaient innocemment, mais qui espéraient secrètement qu'il soit aussi gay que le prétendait sa réputation, et dont il ne savait plus comment se dépêtrer ensuite, ceux qui étaient sincères au début, mais qui finissaient par le mépriser après quelques semaines, parce qu'ils découvraient à quel point il était lamentable.

Merlin était beaucoup trop naïf, il ne voyait jamais rien venir à l'avance.

S'il commençait à s'attacher comme un idiot cette fois-ci encore, ce serait d'autant plus dur le jour où Arthur se rendrait compte qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se donne tant de mal pour lui, et où il rejoindrait les rangs de tous ceux qui le considéraient comme un cas désespéré...

Merlin pouvait supporter la déception tant qu'il s'y préparait d'avance.

Mais s'il commençait à nourrir de faux espoirs ? A se bercer d'illusions ? A croire que l'impossible pouvait être vrai ? Il n'arriverait jamais à encaisser le contre-coup...

Malgré toutes les carapaces qu'il avait passé sa vie à construire, il était encore trop sensible.

Parfois, il se détestait pour ça.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à changer, et il comprenait pourquoi les autres s'amusaient à le traiter de fille.

Il ferma les yeux, et il essaya de ne pas penser à Arthur.

A ne pas imaginer ce que ce pourrait être de l'avoir pour ami...

Mais c'était difficile. Parce qu'il se représentait très facilement quel genre d'ami Arthur serait s'il acceptait de le laisser s'approcher. Gentil, loyal, généreux, drôle, courageux... prêt à tout...

Jusqu'au jour où...quelque chose de terrible se produirait, apportant une douleur insurmontable qui détruirait tout.

Merlin sentit son cœur se craqueler.

S'il devait avoir un ami comme Arthur... pour le perdre ensuite... il en mourrait.

Pourquoi était-il convaincu qu'il était condamné à perdre tôt ou tard tous les êtres chers auxquels il s'attachait, tous ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux, tous ceux qu'il aimait... de manière aussi tragique qu'il avait perdu ses parents, ou Will ? Il l'ignorait, mais il avait l'impression que c'était inévitable. Peut-être qu'il était victime d'une sorte de malédiction ? Ou peut-être était-ce lui, qui détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait sans le vouloir...

Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il ne voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur, ce vide, ce désespoir.

Mieux valait rester seul, et éviter de souffrir inutilement.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire...pour protéger les autres et pour se préserver lui-même.


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Vianaha: c'est vrai, pas évident pour Merlin... bon, après, pour certaines choses, je n'ai pas le choix... parce que je ne peux pas garder tous les persos... et en même temps, je n'aurais pas vu Merlin avec d'autres parents qu'Hunith et Balinor... pas possible ! Ni avec un autre ami d'enfance que Will... De plus, en regardant la série, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'Arthur était la force de Merlin au même titre que Merlin était la force d'Arthur. J'ai particulièrement aimé le 408, Lamia, où Merlin (et Gwen aussi en passant) n'était écouté par personne parce qu'Arthur n'était pas là pour donner du crédit à ce qu'il pouvait raconter...dans ma tête, c'est parce qu'Arthur reconnaît/choisit Merlin qu'il obtient aussi la reconnaissance des autres... (les deux faces de la même pièce ;)) _**

**_Ma : bien joué si tu avais deviné pour Gaïus !_**

**_Valir : le dernier sentiment de Merlin dans son ancienne vie est celui d'avoir échoué à sauver Arthur. Il a vu mourir tous ceux qu'il aimait les uns après les autres. Il leur a tous survécu ! C'est un sacré karma. Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état maintenant..._**

**_Antharosa : bienvenue et merci ! ca fait un sacré pavé à lire en 3 jours... mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'aies fait ! Désolé de t'avoir (re) tuée avec mon Camlann, au moment où je l'ai écrit je pensais sincèrement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire pire (mais si).Maintenant c'est fini les histoires déprimantes (ou du moins ça en prend le chemin tout doucement). Il faut laisser le temps au bonheur de se refaire ;)._**

**_Sora of Camelot : même un petit mot d'encouragement c'est toujours bon à prendre, tu sais :). Ca motive pour la suite ! Merlin va redevenir lui-même... dès qu'Arthur l'aura débloqué :). Patience._**

**_Lele-35 : quelle cinglée ? je me décompose encore sur le thank you, personnellement... (au dixième visionnage, ça commencera peut-être à aller!)_**

**_Tonksinette : non tu n'es pas folle, j'aime faire des clins d'oeil. Ah et j'ai adoré Chris dans Skins, il était excellent... c'est vrai que la réincarnation de Will fait penser à un mix entre son ancien perso et Chris XD. _**

**_Koul : tu es exaucé : après Gwen et Merlin, c'est le tour d'Arthur de revenir sur le devant de la scène..._**

**_Legend : pour la réincarnation de Gaïus, j'avais le choix, soit conseiller au sommet, soit médecin... j'ai pris l'option A, et j'ai eu envie de lui offrir de longues années de bonheur avec l'amour de sa vie :)._**

**_Lena : je suis prêt à contresigner ta lettre de réclamation... bien vu pour Gauvain, et en effet, la rencontre se rapproche ;). Bien vu aussi pour Léon lol :). Que pourrait-il être d'autre ? Mais pour Percy, vous ne vous y attendrez pas ! Morgane est au prochain chapitre. Pour Mordred, il faudra attendre encore un peu, et pour lui aussi, je pense que vous apprécierez...P_****_our dissiper le doute une fois pour toutes, oui oui, c'est "très cher auteur"... avec un parcours qui explique peut-être pourquoi je n'ai pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une huître (mais je t'assure, ça existe... j'ai un certain nombre d'amis qui sont tout à fait capables de faire preuve de finesse et de sensibilité... suffit de chercher un peu... parmi les gens un peu barrés, lol)_**

**_LolOW : et encore, tu n'es pas arrivée à Camlann... j'ai rallongé les chapitres au fur et à mesure dans l'emportement du moment ! Mais je fais plus court depuis le nouvel épisode sinon je m'en sors plus niveau timing...je me suis lâché sur Merthur et Morwen dans les Larmes de la Reine. Ce sont des passages que j'adore écrire... :)._**

**_Voilà longtemps que vous l'attendiez... dans ce chapitre, Morgane :). Et quelques clés supplémentaires pour comprendre 1) le personnage d'Arthur 2) peut-être d'autres choses si vous avez un bon esprit de déduction XD_**

**_Ah, une petite précision : Bayswater est vraiment un quartier cosy de Londres ce qui n'est pas le cas de la cité des Lilas. Il n'y a pas trop de barres en béton à Londres, plutôt des petites maisons en brique (bon, je n'y ai été que deux fois donc je ne connais pas tout non plus). Mais sur ce coup-là, je voyais le quartier à la française, alors... excusez-moi de mélanger les éléments réalistes et ceux qui ne le sont pas... _**

**_Par-contre (pas taper ) j'ai un programme assez chargé dans les jours qui viennent et vous n'aurez peut-être pas d'autres chapitres avant mercredi soir (comme je poste dans la nuit, ça fera au plus tard pour vous jeudi matin). Si j'y arrive je vous donnerai un petit truc à vous mettre sous la dent avant mais je ne garantis rien pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs._**

CHAPITRE 8

Arthur arriva à la cité des Lilas en portant son sac jeté sur une épaule. Il avait grandi à l'ombre des murs couverts de graffitis du quartier qui se délabrait peu à peu. Les carcasses des voitures incendiées ressemblaient à des trophées du guerre au milieu des véhicules m'as-tu-vu des dealers dont la sono faisait trembler les pare-chocs, les aires de jeux dégradées servaient de repaire aux trafiquants, et il était facile, pour un adolescent, de se laisser entraîner dans des histoires louches plutôt que de s'accrocher en classe quand il évoluait au milieu d'un tel environnement.

Mais Arthur avait n'avait jamais été tenté de faire ça, et même s'il n'avait rien connu d'autre que ce quartier, il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas vraiment appartenir à ce monde, comme si son véritable chez lui était ailleurs.

Parfois, la nuit, il rêvait. Il rêvait de murs de pierre, de forêts brumeuses, et de galops endiablés à travers une campagne mystérieuse et enchanteresse. Il rêvait de cet endroit inconnu qui lui appartenait et auquel il appartenait, mais il ne parvenait jamais à en saisir que de vagues impressions. Celle qui s'accrochait toujours était l'amour. L'amour qui le liait à la terre, et celui qui liait la terre à lui...parfois, cet amour était si profondément enraciné à l'intérieur de son ventre qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux en se réveillant. Il se sentait toujours alors un peu stupide, de s'émouvoir pour quelque chose qui n'existait que dans son imagination...

Il se demandait si Merlin rêvait, lui aussi. Ou si ses dessins n'étaient que de simples crayonnages qui ne ressemblaient aux décors qu'il parcourait la nuit que par le fait d'un simple hasard...

La réalité était bien différente. La réalité était faite de tours et de béton.

Parmi les gens qui vivaient aux Lilas, il y avait des criminels endurcis mais aussi des familles qui essayaient juste de joindre les deux bouts comme elles le pouvaient.

Arthur n'avait pas peur alors qu'il remontait le long du trottoir au milieu de la foule des chômeurs, des sans papiers, des mères de familles fauchées, et des sortants de prison. Il était habitué à ce que les prostituées le saluent d'un signe de la main, il ne tiquait pas quand les mauvais garçons le surnommaient «l'étudiant » bien qu'il ne soit qu'un simple lycéen.

Il n'éprouvait ni appréhension ni ressentiment par rapport à tous ces gens. Il avait de la compassion pour eux. Ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils avaient échoué ici, c'était juste qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'installer ailleurs.

Quand de temps à autre, un passant l'invectivait pour le mettre au défi, qu'il soit sous substance ou qu'il ait décidé que sa tête de joli blond ne lui revenait pas, il plantait calmement ses yeux dans les siens. En règle générale, c'était suffisant pour dissuader l'intéressé de continuer à lui chercher des noises. Arthur n'aimait pas chercher la bagarre, même s'il savait se servir de ses poings. Il tenait juste à ce que personne ne s'imagine qu'il était possible de lui marcher sur les pieds.

Il s'engouffra dans les escaliers sales du bâtiment D, et remonta courageusement en direction du cinquième étage, croisant au passage un caïd et ses deux pitbulls, deux jeunes filles qui se chuchotaient à l'oreille et une grosse dame qui peinait avec ses courses.

Il proposa de porter les sachets de la grosse dame, et les monta pour elle jusqu'au septième étage, suppléant l'ascenseur en panne, avant de redescendre en direction du cinquième étage où se trouvaient ses pénates.

S'il se sentait étranger au quartier, le petit deux pièces qu'il partageait avec Morgane était _sa maison. _A chaque fois qu'il en franchissait le seuil, il éprouvait un bien-être immédiat.

L'intérieur respirait toujours le propre, la lumière pénétrait à flots par les fenêtres. Le salon était petit, mais aménagé de manière confortable, avec les canapés bordés de couvertures colorées, et les tapis chamarrés qui étaient superposés sur le sol. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries fantastiques. C'était un souvenir de leur mère, qui les avait réalisées à la main, bien avant la naissance d'Arthur, lorsque Morgane n'était encore qu'une petite fille, fascinée, déjà, par les anciennes légendes Ygraine les avait tissées à sa demande, à l'époque, pour décorer sa chambre. Elles mettaient en scène de glorieux moments de chevalerie qui ne lassaient jamais d'accrocher le regard...

Elles n'étaient pas le seul témoignage de l'obsession de Morgane pour le cycle Arthurien.

A l'emplacement où la plupart des gens avaient leur écran plat, se trouvait une gigantesque bibliothèque représentant la plus incroyable collection des légendes ayant jamais été écrites sur le Roi Arthur, les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, et les druides d'ancienne Angleterre et de Bretagne.

Sur la table basse, trônait la trônait la radio. Morgane détestait la télévision, mais elle adorait la musique. Aujourd'hui, c'était _les quatre Saisons _de Vivaldi qui remplissaient l'appartement à tue-tête, et, comme toujours, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture émanait de la minuscule cuisine.

Au nez, c'était du bœuf bourguignon qui mijotait depuis au moins une heure dans la cocotte.

Arthur soupira d'aise, et regarda avec tendresse sa grande sœur, qui se tenait assise, en tailleur, dans le canapé, un livre à la main. Son visage était sévère et pâle, ses longues mains fines étaient posées sur les pages qu'elle parcourait avec une ferveur presque religieuse.. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa présence, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire plein d'une tendresse malicieuse.

-Alors, cette première journée ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton qui tendait à prouver qu'elle avait tiré ses conclusions du SMS qu'il lui avait envoyé à midi..

Il lui fit une grimace expressive en guise de réponse.

-Oh, à ce point-là, fit-elle, amusée.

-Oui, on peut le dire, répondit-il, ménageant ses effets.

Elle savait qu'il finirait par tout lui raconter mais il aimait bien la faire languir.

Elle le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il se cherchait à boire dans le frigo.

-Est-ce que tu t'es fait des nouveaux amis ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Arthur, en avalant une gorgée de jus de fruits. C'est-à-dire. .. Sauf un.

-Raconte.

Les yeux de Morgane lançaient des étincelles tant elle était impatiente d'entendre ça.

-Je me suis battu pour l'aider et j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur.

-Oh, fit-elle, d'un ton plat.

Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil à sa sœur,..., et il vit un petit sourire poindre sur ses lèvres.

Morgane était sa tutrice légale, et d'eux deux, elle était l'adulte.

La plupart des adultes de sa connaissance auraient réagi à la nouvelle en faisant un bond de trois mètres et en hurlant un « privé de sortie ! » bien senti.

Mais Morgane n'était pas comme la plupart des adultes de sa connaissance.

Elle était juste... Morgane. La peau sur les os, le teint blême, des vêtements élimés et informes, des yeux trop sages pour ses vingt-quatre ans, forte au-delà de l'imagination, mais aussi, extraordinairement fragile, une jeune femme qui aurait pu être incroyablement belle si elle l'avait voulu, mais qui se moquait complètement de son apparence, tout comme elle semblait se moquer d'avoir la moindre vie sociale, en-dehors de celle qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Si l'on exceptait les mauvaises fréquentations qu'Arthur la soupçonnait d'avoir à l'occasion, mais auxquelles jamais elle ne l'aurait exposé.

Morgane n'était pas choquée. Pour l'instant, elle réservait son jugement, mais elle avait assez confiance en lui pour qu'une expression de fierté anticipée filtre sur ses traits, et Arthur lui était reconnaissant pour ça.

Peu de petits frères adoraient leur grande sœur autant qu'il aimait la sienne. Il avait pour elle une admiration débordante. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Et quand il regardait vers l'avenir, il était incapable de s'imaginer qu'ils se sépareraient un jour, parce que... Morgane était pour lui la personne la plus précieuse sur cette terre. Elle était à la fois sa seule famille, quelque part entre une mère, et une sœur, sa confidente, et son modèle.

Elle avait passé toute sa vie à faire ce qui était nécessaire pour lui.

Ils n'avaient que sept ans de différence d'âge, mais d'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, c'était elle qui l'avait élevé.

Bien sûr, pendant les premières années, leur famille avait été beaucoup plus grande que juste eux deux. Arthur chérissait les souvenirs qu'il avait de leur mère, Ygraine Dubois : son sourire, sa tendresse, les chansons qu'elle leur chantait le soir. Son visage était gravé dans sa mémoire : ses traits fins, ses cheveux d'or, ses yeux clairs, doux et déterminés... Elle était tombée malade quand il était encore très jeune, et elle avait été rapidement hospitalisée. Elle l'était restée pendant un an, sans que les médecins parviennent à la guérir. Arthur se souvenait des tubes qui lui sortaient des bras à la fin, quand les médecins l'avaient mise sous morphine pour ne pas qu'elle souffre.

Leur demi-soeur Morgause, la fille aînée d'Ygraine, née de son premier amour Gorlois, passait tout son temps à son chevet pour la veiller. Elle venait tout juste de fêter ses dix-sept ans quand la maladie s'était déclarée et elle campait quasiment à l'hôpital. C'était aussi elle qui suivait l'évolution du cancer de leur mère, et qui harcelait les spécialistes pour qu'ils essayent de nouveaux traitements.

Arthur avait cinq ans, et Morgane, douze. Ils continuaient d'aller à l'école et ils dormaient à la maison. Morgane s'occupait des courses, des repas, du ménage, et elle s'occupait aussi d'Arthur.

Au collège, elle était la plus intelligente de toute sa classe, et elle obtenait toujours les félicitations.

Ses professeurs la soupçonnaient d'être à la limite de l'enfant surdouée. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que Morgane ne leur avait jamais révélé la véritable étendue de son intelligence. « _Parce que si je les laissais savoir, ils me mettraient probablement dans une école spécialisée, et je ne rentrerais plus à la maison que pour les week-ends », _disait-elle parfois à Arthur, avec une grimace éloquente qui montrait bien que ça ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses projets. Personne ne se serait douté que la jeune collégienne brillante à qui tout souriait assumait en plus de ses devoirs de classe la charge d'une mère de famille. Jamais Morgane ne se plaignait, jamais elle ne passait ses nerfs sur son petit frère pour se venger de l'avoir sur les bras. C'était toujours fièrement qu'elle assumait son rôle auprès de lui, c'était toujours tendrement qu'elle lui lisait son histoire du soir après l'avoir bordé dans son lit. Et ses méthodes éducatives ne ressemblaient peut-être pas à celles des adultes.

Mais de l'avis d'Arthur, elles étaient meilleures.

La première fois qu'il s'était battu, à l'école maternelle, Morgane lui avait juste demandé _pour quoi_. Il ne s'agissait que d'une dispute stupide avec un camarade qui lui avait volé sa trousse.

Morgane avait hoché la tête, et elle lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait, dans la vie, de bonnes et de mauvaises raisons de se battre. Ensuite, elle lui avait parlé d'honneur, de justes causes, et de protéger les plus faibles que soi. Et elle avait sorti un livre sur les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, et le Roi Arthur (dont il avait hérité son nom), dont elle avait entrepris de lui lire un nouveau chapitre à chaque soir.

Quand la lecture avait été terminée, elle avait dit à son petit frère: _la prochaine fois que tu te battras, fais-le pour quelque chose qui en vaudra vraiment la peine. _

Arthur n'avait jamais oublié cet enseignement, ni les valeurs que lui avait appris Morgane.

Quand Ygraine était morte, Morgause était devenue leur tutrice, à tout juste dix-huit ans.

Mais elle était souvent absente, si bien que leur quotidien n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Arthur ne s'était jamais senti très proche de Morgause, et quand, de temps à autre, elle revenait à la maison, il était effrayé, parce qu'elle semblait toujours si triste.

Morgane essayait de la faire sourire, mais Morgause finissait toujours par avaler des médicaments, et ensuite, il fallait appeler l'ambulance. C'était Morgane qui s'en chargeait. Elle partait la voir à l'hôpital après les cours, jusqu'au jour où Morgause ressortait, et disparaissait à nouveau.

Les yeux de Morgane étaient toujours sombres quand Morgause partait sans laisser de traces.

Arthur se rappelait d'avoir entendu ses deux grandes soeurs parler, un jour, dans la cuisine.

-C'est trop dur, disait Morgause. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Je ne suis pas faite pour une vie comme celle-là. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, repartir...

-Pourtant, il faut que tu t'accroches, lui avait répondu Morgane, avec véhémence. Je suis encore trop jeune pour m'occuper de tout toute seule au regard de la loi. Arthur et moi, nous avons besoin de toi... si tu nous lâches maintenant, tu sais ce qui se produira.

Morgause était morte trois ans plus tard, dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Arthur avait entendu parler d'un accident, mais il n'était pas tout à fait certain que ce soit ça. Morgane n'avait que seize ans. Elle était mineure, elle n'était pas censée pouvoir assumer la garde de son petit frère âgé de neuf ans.

Arthur se souvenait d'avoir fait des cauchemars à propos des services sociaux. Il avait peur d'être séparé de Morgane. Il avait peur qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais. Le soir, il s'accrochait à elle en s'endormant, et il ne réussissait à plonger dans le sommeil que lorsqu'il sentait sa main caresser ses cheveux...

Une nuit, il se souvenait de lui avoir dit en pleurant :

-J'ai peur, Morgane. Je ne veux aller nulle part si tu n'es pas avec moi.

Elle lui avait répondu :

-Arthur, tu es mon frère. Je ne laisserai personne t'arracher à moi. Je t'en donne ma parole.

Il se souvenait de la promesse qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux ce soir-là. Et il se souvenait de s'être demandé d'où lui venait cet amour tenace qu'elle avait pour lui, qu'elle semblait toujours avoir eu pour lui, depuis sa naissance, et peut-être même avant. Il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Il n'avait rien fait en-dehors d'être son frère, et les autres frères et sœurs qu'il connaissait ne se comportaient pas avec un tel dévouement les uns envers les autres. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler et à se faire des crasses. Aucune fille de seize ans parmi celles qu'il voyait dans le quartier ne traitait son petit frère de neuf ans de la manière dont Morgane le traitait lui. Pourquoi était-elle si différente ?Si merveilleuse ? Comment pouvait-elle l'être ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste que sans l'amour de Morgane, le monde lui semblait être un endroit vide et effrayant, qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage d'affronter...

Mais Morgane tint parole. Le temps que les services sociaux s'avisent de leur situation, elle avait abandonné ses études brillantes pour trouver un travail rémunéré comme apprentie bouchère, et elle avait fait les démarches nécessaires pour obtenir son émancipation et devenir sa tutrice légale.

Ce fut alors que leur père réapparut, et que le procès pour la garde d'Arthur commença.

Arthur n'avait jamais connu leur père, contrairement à Morgane. Leur mère l'avait quitté quand elle était enceinte de lui, et elle avait refusé qu'il le reconnaisse.

Arthur il savait qu'il était riche, assez riche pour pouvoir financer les études de Morgane s'il avait voulu. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre Arthur, et laisser Morgane où elle était...Et cela, Morgane ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Aujourd'hui, qu'il avait lui-même dix-sept ans, Arthur pouvait se représenter ce que ç'avait été, pour sa soeur, d'assumer un emploi sous-payé, de régler toutes les traites liées à la vie courante, et d'être obligée, en plus, de courir les tribunaux pour défendre son droit à l'élever, alors qu'elle était seulement une adolescente.

Il savait qu'elle avait fait des choses, pour pouvoir le garder, dont elle ne lui parlerait jamais. Des deals douteux avec des petites frappes, des trafics louches pour améliorer les fins de mois. Il savait aussi que malgré ça, il ne s'était pas passé un seul soir sans qu'elle ait cuisiné à dîner, et préparé son sandwich pour le lendemain et qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de collectionner les livres sur la légende qui la fascinait, ni de lui raconter ses histoires enchantées, sur les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Il l'admirait pour tout cela. Et il l'aimait de n'avoir jamais baissé les bras, de n'avoir jamais renoncé à lui... d'avoir été, simplement, là. Comme un roc sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer...

Le bras de fer s'était engagé au tribunal, d'audience en audience, des audiences où Arthur n'avait jamais été appelé à témoigner. Parfois, lorsque Morgane rentrait après le tribunal, ses yeux étaient rouges, et il savait qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais il n'osait pas lui poser de questions à propos de ce que le juge avait dit ni à propos de leur père. L'ombre d'Uther Pendragon dansait dans son esprit comme une menace qui pesait sur eux, déterminée à les séparer. La curiosité qu'il pouvait éprouver à l'égard de cet homme inconnu était étranglée par la certitude qu'il était capable de rendre Morgane à ce point malheureuse. Leur mère avait rompu tout contact avec lui avant sa naissance. Arthur savait que ça ne pouvait pas être pour rien. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de connaître son père. Il voulait juste conserver sa vie.

Après de longs mois, Uther avait perdu face à Morgane le procès pour la garde d'Arthur, et il n'était plus jamais réapparu. Il n'avait pas payé le loyer, ni d'études pour Morgane. Elle avait continué à travailler, à trafiquer, et à acheter des livres. Elle et Arthur étaient restés ensemble, plus soudés que jamais, comme si l'épreuve avait rendu le lien qui existait entre eux indestructible.

Et Morgane avait appris à Arthur tout ce qu'il y avait d'important à savoir.

Elle avait fait de lui la personne qu'il était. Et bien sûr, il y avait des jours où ça n'était pas facile parce que certaines des choses passées qu'elle lui avait enseignées, comme l'honneur, la loyauté, l'égalité, la générosité, étaient un peu hors de propos dans la plupart des contextes, et avaient tendance à le faire passer pour un joyeux extra-terrestre parmi les jeunes gens de son âge.

Mais ces choses étaient _de bonnes choses. _

Arthur le ressentait au plus profond des fibres de son être, et il lui était reconnaissant de les lui avoir apprises.

Alors, aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui veillait sur elle, les jours où ça n'allait pas, les jours où elle était absente, les jours où...

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours-là.

Aujourd'hui était un jour où Morgane, ensevelie dans un pullover trop grand, était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, avait préparé un bœuf bourguignon, et le regardait avec un petit sourire entendu au coin des lèvres en attendant qu'il lui explique pour quelle juste cause il s'était battu.

Elle allait aimer son histoire, il en était certain.

Surtout quand elle apprendrait le nom du personnage principal, qu'il comptait bien ne pas lui révéler tout de suite pour ménager un bel effet de surprise.

-Une bande de crétins était en train de l'agresser dans les toilettes, raconta-t-il, en observant les réactions sur son visage. Ils venaient de lui plonger la tête dans la cuvette et de tirer la chasse, est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

Morgane posa son livre, disposée à lui accorder toute son attention.

-J'espère que tu leur a remis les idées en place, signala-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Je déteste ce genre de petites brutes.

-Je leur ai remis les idées en place, et ensuite, je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par le proviseur. Et mon nouvel ami aussi... alors que le pauvre n'avait strictement rien fait. Le proviseur est un crétin, lui aussi, mais un crétin plus vieux et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il est homophobe, par-dessus de marché.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Morgane en plissant les yeux d'un air meurtrier.

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Ses petits discours sur le militantisme LGBT, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher... je n'ai pas aimé ça du tout. Ca ressemblait trop à la manière dont le professeur de sciences parlait des immigrés dans mon ancien collège...

-Je m'en souviens, acquiesça Morgane.

-Lui, il doit surtout se souvenir de la rencontre parents-profs où tu as menacé devant tout le monde de le traîner au tribunal pour propos racistes, dit Arthur en riant à ce souvenir.

Elle redressa la tête, le regard parcouru d'étincelles.

-Il avait traité ce garçon noir de _singe. _C'était inadmissible. Je ne pouvais pas rester là à l'écouter faire sans réagir... alors qu'il tenait des propos insultants et répréhensibles.

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne pouvais pas, murmura Arthur, avec tendresse. C'est ce qui fait que tu es... toi.

-Donc, ton nouvel ami est gay ? dit-elle d'un ton intéressé.

Arthur hésita.

-Tout le monde a l'air de penser qu'il l'est, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le soit, étant donné qu'il dit que non. Il est juste... tu sais ? Différent, je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'a l'air de ne pas savoir à quoi sert un peigne. Il ressemble un peu à un épouvantail. Il a des oreilles... immenses... Et le regard de quelqu'un qui cache... des secrets. Ce garçon est une énigme, Morgane.

-Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, dit-elle, d'un ton rêveur.

-Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, reconnut-il, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître.

-Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil songeur.

-Ca t'est déjà arrivé, à toi ? De rencontrer des gens et d'avoir l'impression qu'ils te sont familiers, alors que tu ne les avais jamais vus auparavant ?

-Ca m'arrive tout le temps, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Elle avait un regard étrange, comme, plein d'attentes. Il vit ses mains se crisper sur le plaid qui recouvrait le canapé, comme quand elle lui lisait des histoires dont le suspense la mettait au supplice... et la sentit hésiter, comme si elle craignait d'entendre la réponse, avant de lui demander :

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Merlin. Merlin Emrys, répondit Arthur, triomphant.

Il vit un sourire enchanteur se dessiner sur les lèvres de Morgane, et il trouva que c'était le plus beau sourire qu'elle lui ait fait depuis longtemps. Peut-être même, depuis toujours. Ses yeux verts se plissèrent d'une manière qui lui réchauffa le cœur, et elle exhala un soupir dans lequel il crut presque entendre : _enfin... _mais sans doute se faisait-il des idées ?

-J'étais sûr que son nom te plairait. C'est très...

-Arthurien, compléta-t-elle, avec amusement.

-Merlin dit que sa mère aurait mieux fait de regarder les Feux de l'Amour, plutôt que de lire l'Enchanteur de Barjavel, continua Arthur.

-Oh, vraiment, fit Morgane en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce que son prénom ne fait que lui attirer des ennuis.

Morgane étouffa un petit rire, et secoua la tête.

-Tu ne t'est jamais plaint du tien, observa-t-elle.

-J'adore mon prénom.

-C'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

-Je sais. Maman t'a demandé comment tu voudrais m'appeler à la maternité, et tu as dit: «c'est Arthur, comme le Roi». Sept ans, et tu étais déjà folle des chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

-Pas des chevaliers, seulement du Roi Arthur, rectifia Morgane, en reprenant son livre, dans un geste désinvolte. Et de son magicien. Evidemment. Que serait Arthur sans Merlin ?

L'air de rien, elle ajouta :

-Tu devrais ramener ton ami à la maison.

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il accepte de marcher avec moi, plaisanta Arthur. Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer.

-Oh ! Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça, répondit-elle, d'un air entendu. Quelque chose me dit que vous allez accrocher, tous les deux, et qu'il t'aimera vraiment beaucoup.

-Tu crois ? demanda Arthur, avec espoir.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, d'un air chagriné, et dit :

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas être si doué que ça pour les amis, tu sais...

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, le gronda-t-elle.

-C'est vrai. Parfois, je me sens... seul, reconnut-il, un peu stupidement. Si tu n'étais pas là...

-Viens ici, gros bêta.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et elle le serra dans ses bras.  
Il inclina la tête sur son épaule, et elle souffla :

-Tu es un garçon merveilleux, Arthur. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon frère. Je le pense sincèrement. Tu as un cœur immense. Un jour, beaucoup de gens s'en rendront compte. Fais-moi confiance... tu ne seras pas toujours aussi seul qu'aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'une question de patience, et de trouver... les bonnes personnes. Tout simplement. Celles qui sauront t'aimer comme tu le mérites...

-Je t'aime aussi, Morgane, lui répondit-il tendrement, en l'étreignant en retour.

-Je sais, mon soleil, souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux l'un contre l'autre, puis, Morgane murmura :

-Dépêche-toi de convaincre Merlin de venir ici. Parce que... j'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer...

-Je ferai tout mon possible, promit Arthur.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**BONNE ANNEE 2013 A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour les mois à venir... que tous vos rêves se réalisent !**_

_**Merci pour tous vos coms ! Je fais des contre-reviews rapides aujourd'hui parce que je suis à la bourre ;)**_

_**AmelieICanFly : merci :), c'est aussi un plaisir à écrire donc plaisir partagé XD Tonksinette : il faut bien que je tienne mes lecteurs en haleine :) Julie: Morgane sait... mais quoi ? et comment sait-elle ? vous finirez par le découvrir ;). Allie1207 : j'étais vraiment fan de Morgane dans les saisons 1 et 2 et mon travail sur son perso est la grosse revanche de ma fic. Vous entendrez encore parler d'Uther... ultérieurement :). Ma(lys) : bien joué pour Gaïus... c'est cool que Morgane corresponde bien à l'image que tu en avais, vu que tu suis depuis le début, ça veut dire que je reste dans les personnages sur mon développement :). Lena : pour Percy c'est pas ça XD. Continue, tu trouveras peut-être ;). Legend : je pense que tu tiens le bon bout avec tes déductions ! Merlin/Morgane, il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mais ça va être amusant, ils risquent de ne pas parler la même langue XD. Sora : Morgane est morte sur un sentiment de culpabilité, elle se reproche de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver son frère et de n'avoir pas été assez présente pour lui; dans cette réincarnation, en quelque sorte, elle se "rattrape"... c'est une manière d'achever sa rédemption. Angela : bienvenue ! il faut toujours se fier à ses "funny feelings"... **_

_**On revient faire un petit tour du côté de Gwen, avant son départ pour l'Ecosse, deuxième rencontre avec ce cher Lancelot... qui n'est pas sans réveiller de nombreux souvenirs... intenses. Ils ont été fous amoureux dans leur première vie et c'est normal qu'ils soient troublés à ce point l'un par l'autre... chers Arwénites, ne soyez pas furieux. Je tiendrai mes promesses... en mon temps. **_

**_Prochain chapitre : dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, et ensuite, je reprendrai mon rythme normal ;)._  
**

**_Et pour Lena qui me demande de révéler de qui parlera la suite : ce sera Merlin et Arthur )_**

**CHAPITRE 9**

Gaïus insista pour conduire Gwen à la gare. Il la déposa en voiture devant le hall de départ, et quand elle l'embrassa, avant d'attraper sa valise, il lui dit :

-Amuse-toi bien, ma petite Gwen. Et n'oublie pas...

-Le pub _Loch Ness, _acquiesça-t-elle, avec un sourire. Je m'en souviendrai, mon petit papa.

-Tu m'appelles en arrivant ? dit-il en lui adressant un regard affectueux.

-Je t'appellerai tous les jours, promit-elle. Sauf quand nous partirons camper... parce que je doute que j'aurai du réseau dans les collines.

-Quand je te vois avec toutes tes affaires, j'ai l'impression que tu pars pour une véritable expédition ! plaisanta-t-il. Combien y a-t-il de vêtements de rechange là-dedans ? Assez pour un mois au moins, non ?

-C'est le matériel de camping qui prend toute la place. Je reviendrai si vite que tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'apercevoir de mon absence, dit-elle en riant.

-Profite bien de tes vacances, lui dit-il, quand elle quitta la voiture.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant à reculons, puis, se dirigea vers le hall des départs avec entrain.

Il était déjà dix-sept heures dix, et aucune trace de Lancelot Dulac... Gwen se demanda s'il se souviendrait qu'il était censé lui offrir un café avant son départ...

Leur rencontre du matin lui semblait si irréelle maintenant que la journée était passée.

Peut-être l'avait-elle rêvée ?

Rétrospectivement, elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle avait été troublée par cet homme.

Cela semblait... totalement irrationnel.

Elle était sur le point d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il l'avait oubliée, et de se dire en riant que ça lui apprendrait à se faire des idées, quand son portable sonna.

Elle décrocha en hâte, et elle entendit sa voix dans le combiné...

-Gwen ?

C'étaient les mêmes vibrations riches et profondes qui lui avaient remué le ventre le matin même, et, en les entendant, elle éprouva l'urgence immédiate de le revoir.

-Lancelot ? dit-elle. Où êtes-vous ?

-Juste derrière vous, lui répondit-il.

Elle se retourna aussitôt. Il se tenait à dix pas de distance. Elle l'avait dépassé sans y prendre garde, et, dès qu'ils se firent face, ils éloignèrent leur téléphone de leur oreille pour le remettre dans leur poche dans un geste symétrique, les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre.

Puis, ils se sourirent.

Et comme la première fois, tout s'arrêta.

Ils auraient pu être seuls, dans le hall de la gare. Leurs regards étaient aimantés l'un par l'autre, l'air entre eux crépitait d'une tension irrépressible. Le monde autour d'eux semblait irréel, transparent. Le temps était à la fois dilaté, et rétréci. Lancelot ne voyait plus que Gwen. Gwen ne voyait plus que Lancelot. Le seul bruit qui comptait était le battement de leurs deux cœurs qui s'accéléraient à l'unisson tandis que leurs pupilles enregistraient la présence de l'autre. Tout proche. Ils se mirent à marcher l'un vers l'autre au même moment, et ils s'immobilisèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite, lorsqu'ils furent face à face. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse parler, tant l'émotion qui déferlait sur eux était puissante.

-J'ai écouté votre direct, souffla Gwen.

-Et moi, le vôtre, répondit Lancelot.

Ils restèrent figés, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre...

Puis ils dirent au même moment :

-Vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle, Gwen Smith.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Lancelot Dulac.

Et ils se retrouvèrent à rire tous les deux.

Le son de leur rire rompit l'enchantement qui les avait isolés du reste du monde, et subitement, la vie reprit son cours autour d'eux : le bruit des trains, les voix des gens, les roulettes des valises crissant sur le sol. C'était comme de reprendre pied avec la réalité après s'être envolé pour un temps dans un univers parallèle.

-Alors... puis-je vous offrir ce café ? dit courtoisement Lancelot, en faisant un geste vers les tables qui se trouvaient sur leur droite.

-Oui... volontiers, acquiesça Gwen.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, puis, ils s'assirent face à face. La serveuse vint et prit leurs commandes. Lancelot s'occupa de les lui donner après s'être enquis du choix de sa compagne, à la manière d'un gentleman. Lorsqu'il referma la carte pour la reposer sur la table, Gwen se perdit dans les ombres des yeux noirs qu'il fixa sur elle, et ils restèrent là, à se dévorer du regard en silence, prêts à succomber à nouveau au sortilège qui semblait se déclencher à chaque fois qu'ils oubliaient de lutter contre ses effets. Il y avait tant de choses dont Gwen voulait parler avec Lancelot, mais c'était comme si les mots s'enfuyaient au contact de son regard. A nouveau, elle ressentait la magie qu'elle avait expérimentée plus tôt dans la journée, sous une pluie battante. Le magnétisme bouleversant qui existait entre eux n'avait pas été qu'une projection, qu'une extrapolation. Il était de retour, encore plus puissamment que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, et elle était totalement sidérée par l'emprise que cet homme avait sur elle... Mais une chose était certaine. Cette emprise n'était pas à sens unique...

-Le Congo, dit-elle, enfin, pour tenter de s'ancrer dans quelque chose de concret.

-Le Congo, oui, acquiesça-t-il.

-Je suis Rwandaise par ma mère, le saviez-vous ?

-Non, je l'ignorais, répondit-il, avec étonnement.

-Vous avez consacré votre vie à aider les victimes des mêmes chefs de guerre qui l'ont obligée à demander l'asile politique à Londres. Quand j'étais en train d'écouter votre direct, je n'arrivais à penser qu'à ça. Je suppose... que vous êtes une sorte de héros des temps modernes, à votre manière.

-Vous vous trompez, dit-il, modestement. Je ne suis qu'un homme ordinaire, qui aurait pu très mal tourner... s'il n'avait pas rencontré la bonne personne au bon moment.

-Peut-être auriez-vous eu ce déclic, même si personne n'était intervenu, murmura Gwen, en lui adressant un regard insondable. Je crois que vous l'auriez eu. Il y a quelque chose en vous, Lancelot... qui me fait dire que vous étiez destiné à ce chemin-là. Que tout ce qui a pu se produire avant que vous ne l'empruntiez n'était dû qu'au fait... que vous étiez perdu.

-J'espère que vous avez raison à mon sujet, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je sais que j'ai raison, parce que...

_Vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de bon en ce monde._

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ce que vous avez fait pour ces gens... c'est quelque chose de formidable, dit-elle.

-Ce sont des gens formidables, lui répondit-il. Ils m'ont apporté autant que j'ai pu leur donner de mon côté. Et pour être sincère, je n'ai qu'une hâte : repartir auprès d'eux.

-Pourquoi être venu à Londres si vous vous sentez si bien là-bas ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Pour démarcher de nouveaux mécènes, répondit-il avec ferveur. Nous avons besoin de finances pour pouvoir continuer nos actions. Mais la situation du Kivu aujourd'hui est trop méconnue pour dénouer les bourses. Les gens sont émus par les crises qui font parler d'elles dans les médias. Au moment du tsunami, les ONG se sont retrouvées débordées par les dons tant l'élan de solidarité pour les victimes de la catastrophe a été puissant... Nous avons besoin de faire parler de nous pour éviter de péricliter. C'est un drame que je sois un si mauvais publicitaire... mais je ne pouvais envoyer personne d'autre pour venir parler à ma place.

-Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sorti ce matin, dans _le diamant du jour._

_-_Vous êtes certainement la seule à le penser.

-Pas du tout, répondit Gwen. Mon père a écouté l'émission, et il vous a trouvé fantastique.

-Espérons que mes mécènes potentiels penseront comme lui, alors, dit Lancelot, avec un sourire.

Il se pencha vers elle et demanda, avec curiosité :

-Maintenant, parlons un peu de vous. Championne olympique d'escrime, d'accord... mais pourquoi la joute ?

Gwen baissa les yeux sur ses mains pour raconter son histoire.

-Il y a deux ans, j'ai été invitée à un pique-nique dans un château de la Loire par des amis Français, férus d'histoire médiévale. Tout est parti d'une plaisanterie sur les chevaliers... qui s'est transformée en débat sur le féminisme. Je me suis retrouvée à contredire mon ami Rodolphe avec véhémence quand il a claironné que la joute était un sport d'hommes, et qu'aucune femme n'aurait été capable d'y participer à l'époque où de véritables tournois étaient organisés par nos ancêtres... J'ignorais qu'il pratiquait cette discipline. Il a voulu me démontrer son argument par l'exemple, et c'est comme ça que j'ai fini en armure, avec une lance à la main... c'était assez inattendu, et plutôt drôle, vous savez ? Ces moments dans la vie, où vous vous demandez, ce que vous fabriquez-là... eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, juste avant de lâcher la bride à mon cheval. Mais ce jour-là... le jour où j'ai jouté pour la première fois... j'ai mis mon adversaire à terre, et au moment où la lance d'exercice s'est brisée, j'ai eu...

-Quoi ? demanda Lancelot, en la cherchant des yeux.

Gwen secoua la tête. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne. Pas même à Mithian...

C'était un peu embarrassant.

-Comme une sorte de flash, admit-elle. Pendant quelques instants, je n'étais plus dans la carrière où nous nous entraînions... mais quelque part ailleurs, sous un ciel d'orage; il y avait une femme, et aussi... deux hommes, dont je ne me rappelle pas les visages, et un enfant qui était assis juste derrière moi, et nous galopions côte à côte... des guerriers en armures noires se précipitaient vers nous de toutes parts, mais je n'avais pas regardais devant moi... vers la lumière... et je sentais qu'il y avait quelqu'un, que je devais rejoindre...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Mes amis m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu personne jouter comme moi dès le premier essai. Ils étaient très surpris... mais moins que moi, je l'avoue. Par ma réussite... autant que par cette vision. Et ce n'est pas là le plus étrange...

Lancelot attendit qu'elle continue son récit.

-Deux ans plus tard, pendant la finale des Jeux Olympiques, lorsque je me suis retrouvée face à mon adversaire française, Mithian Nemeth, je l'ai immédiatement reconnue. C'était la femme qui chevauchait à mes côtés dans ma vision... Quelque chose est passé entre nous, et depuis lors, nous sommes... liées. Je n'ai jamais eu, avec personne, d'amitié si profonde. Et maintenant, vous allez certainement penser que je suis un peu folle.

-Non. Je ne me permettrais jamais de penser ça.

Lancelot resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis, il avoua :

-Ca m'est déjà arrivé, à moi aussi. D'avoir des flash.

Les yeux de Gwen s'arrondirent.

Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à ça.

-A deux reprises, poursuivit-il. C'était exactement comme vous le décrivez... La première fois... c'était quand j'ai rencontré mon ange gardien. Nous étions à l'intérieur de cette boucherie... et subitement, nous étions ailleurs. Dans un lac, perdu en pleine forêt. Je sortais de l'eau, et... elle était face à moi. Mais elle était très différente. Tout de noir vêtue... et si triste.

Lancelot se tut. Il frissonnait.

Gwen demanda d'une voix sourde :

-Cette jeune femme qui vous a aidé... à quoi ressemblait-elle ?

-Elle avait des cheveux noirs, un visage pâle, et un regard... si clair... elle ressemblait _vraiment _à un ange...

Il eut une expression amusée avant d'ajouter :

-Un ange aux gants en plastique couverts de sang... Je suis probablement l'homme le plus pathétiquement romantique de toute la création pour croire que ma bouchère ait pu être une apparition céleste.

-Vous n'avez rien de pathétique... protesta Gwen. Vous êtes...

Elle frissonna.

-Stupide ? proposa-t-il.

-Brillant, corrigea-t-elle aussitôt.

Puis elle rougit. Ce n'était pas normal. Aucun homme ne la faisait _jamais _rougir. Mais leurs doigts se frôlaient à nouveau par-dessus la table, à chaque fois que leurs peaux entraient en contact par inadvertance, c'était comme si un canal électrique s'ouvrait entre eux, et Gwen ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre l'attirance magnétique qu'elle éprouvait pour Lancelot Dulac, ses grands yeux noirs, sa modestie, son dévouement aux autres, et son romantisme issu d'un autre temps.

Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait jetée sur lui pour goûter à ses lèvres suaves... et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne s'écoutait pas... était qu'elle se faisait peur à elle-même dans les impulsions qui lui montaient à la tête en sa présence. Elle ramena sa main sur ses genoux, se força à mettre de côté l'attraction irrésistible qu'elle ressentait, et le désir qui montait en elle, et se focalisa sur le fil de la discussion.

La bouchère.

-Quel âge avait-elle, selon vous ?

-Vingt ans ? Vingt-cinq ans ? Moins de trente, en tout cas. Je suis catégorique sur e point, affirma-t-il.

Gwen hocha lentement la tête.

-Lancelot reprit-elle, en croisant son regard, lorsque vous avez parlé de cette jeune femme, à la radio, j'ai été traversée par une étrange sensation... Vous savez, ce que vous avez dit, après avoir appris mon nom : _cela ressemblerait presque à la destinée... _c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé en entendant votre histoire. Par certains côtés, ses ressemblances avec la mienne sont troublantes.

Il ne répondit pas. Il l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux légèrement plissés, la tête tournée sur le côté, et elle pouvait lire sur son visage l'intensité de sa fascination pour ses propos.

-Voyez-vous, je suis convaincue que certaines choses n'arrivent pas par hasard.

-Oui..., murmura-t-il. Lorsque les coïncidences s'accumulent, elle cessent parfois d'être de simples coïncidences pour devenir... autre chose... je le pense comme vous.

-Il y a dix-huit ans, une petite fille m'a enlevée à la maternité où ma mère venait de mourir après m'avoir fait naître, et elle m'a déposée sous le porche d'un ambassadeur du nom de Gaïus Concile qui est devenu mon père adoptif. J'ai toujours pensé à cette enfant comme à un ange... ou à une fée. Aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux à Radiostar, pour participer à la même émission, et nous avons le point commun d'avoir été aidés par une inconnue. J'avais quelques jours vous aviez dix-huit ans, mon ange était enfant, le votre était adulte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser cette question. Et si l'employée de la boucherie, et la petite fille de l'hôpital, n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ? Et si cette personne avait transformé nos deux vies ? Et si toute cette histoire... et notre rencontre, avait bel et bien quelque chose à voir avec le destin ?

-Ce serait extraordinaire. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de vérifier cette théorie, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lancelot, bouleversé.

-Il y a un moyen, répondit Gwen, avec détermination. Si nous arrivons à retrouver cette personne. Si nous avons l'occasion de parler avec elle.

Elle leva sur lui un regard plein d'espoir.

-Elle ne vous a pas recontacté suite à votre message à la radio ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Pas pour l'instant.

-Si elle le faisait...

-Je vous en informerais immédiatement, pour que nous puissions aller la voir ensemble, promit-il.

Gwen soupira.

-D'ici une semaine, je devrais avoir accès aux procès verbaux de mon enlèvement, et je pense que les témoignages qui ont été consignés à l'époque contiennent une description physique de la petite fille qui m'a kidnappée... Si elle correspond à celle de la jeune femme de la boucherie, nous tiendrons peut-être une piste. Annis Northern m'a proposé de repasser dans le _diamant du jour _pour lancer un appel à témoin, ce que je vais faire... mais si nos deux annonces devaient rester sans réponse... peut-être pourrions-nous tenter autre chose pour la retrouver ?

-Comme de nous rendre dans toutes les boucheries de Londres pour essayer de mettre la main sur elle ? proposa Lancelot, qui plaisantait à peine.

-Et pourquoi pas ? répondit Gwen.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'annonce de son train résonna dans la gare.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle, à regrets.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'au quai, s'exclama-t-il, en se levant aussitôt.

Ils furent obligés de courir à travers le hall. L'escalator était en panne, et Lancelot porta les bagages de Gwen à travers les escaliers. Puis ils durent se dépêcher pour trouver le bon wagon sur le train. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à la bonne porte, les derniers passagers étaient en train d'embarquer. Gwen se retourna vers Lancelot. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'une heure venait de s'écouler. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé plus de quelques minutes. Il était trop tôt. Trop tôt pour se séparer, et pour passer à autre chose. Ils n'avaient pas terminé cette discussion...

-Prenez mon numéro, dit Lancelot, d'une voix rauque, en lui donnant sa carte. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... appelez-moi.

-Je serai à Edimbourg, et vous, à Londres, protesta-t-elle.

-Qu'importe.

-Merci.

Elle prit la carte, et se retourna vers la porte du train.

Elle monta deux marches, posa sa valise à l'intérieur du soupirail, puis, se retournant vers lui, elle demanda dans une soudaine inspiration :

-Et votre deuxième flash ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

-Vous m'avez parlé du premier... quand vous avez rencontré votre ange gardien... mais pas du deuxième, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh ! Oui. Le deuxième, répondit-il doucement, en fuyant son regard. C'était ce matin... quand votre main s'est posée sur la mienne.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ? insista-t-elle.

-Je vous ai vue... vous, dit-il, en rencontrant son regard. Vous portiez une robe de soie bleue et mauve, et une cape rouge... et vous disiez...

Les contrôleurs sifflèrent. Les portes du train se fermèrent, et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent séparés par une vitre. Gwen eut envie de fracasser cet écran froid qui la coupait de Lancelot parce qu'en cet instant, il lui paraissait insupportable que quoi que ce soit vienne se mettre entre eux... Elle prit son téléphone, et, composant le numéro qu'il lui avait donné, elle l'appela. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux... Il décrocha, et elle entendit son souffle dans le combiné.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? demanda-t-elle, en posant sa paume contre la vitre.

Il appliqua sa main contre le plexiglas, de l'autre côté. Le train s'ébranla. Il se mit à marcher, puis, à courir, pour rester à sa hauteur. Il ne répondait pas. Il semblait totalement submergé par l'émotion.

-Lancelot, dit-elle, saisie par l'urgence. Je vous en prie.

-_Tant que je vivrai, mes sentiments pour vous ne faibliront jamais, _répondit sa voix grave et tendre, dans le téléphone.

Puis, le train lancé à pleine vitesse le distança, sa main s'écarta du plexiglas, et Gwen vit sa silhouette rapetisser peu à peu sur le quai, tandis que la locomotive l'emportait loin de lui... Lorsqu'il eut disparut, et alors, seulement, les larmes se mirent à rouler en cascade le long de ses joues.

Elle avait lâché son téléphone, et ses lèvres étaient entr'ouvertes sur un cri silencieux. Sous ses yeux, brûlait un bûcher vide, dans une cour déserte, et elle sanglotait, désespérément, alors qu'une pensée unique envahissait sa mémoire : _il est mort à cause de moi... il l'a fait parce que je le lui ai demandé. _Elle était déchirée par la douleur du deuil. Et elle savait que la vision qu'avait eue Lancelot était fondée, d'où qu'elle vienne, quel que soit ce qui l'avait provoquée.

Dans un autre univers, dans un autre âge, elle avait bel et bien prononcé ces mots, qui étaient l'exact reflet de son coeur.

_Tant que je vivrai, mes sentiments pour vous ne faibliront jamais..._

Elle ramassa son téléphone, rejoignit son siège, et se pelotonna dessus, serrée en boule.

Elle finit par s'endormir, enroulée sur elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, l'aube pointait à l'horizon, et le train était sur le point d'entrer en gare d'Edimbourg. Elle avait l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve impossible, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien rêvé du tout. Tout avait été réel : la gare, le café, Lancelot, leur attraction, leur discussion.

Elle récupéra sa valise et sortit de son wagon. Il faisait encore nuit, et elle était seule, dans le froid glacial de l'Ecosse hivernale. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue de toute sa vie...

Puis, elle vit Mithian s'approcher en courant sur le quai de la gare, ses yeux bruns, brillant de bonheur, ses longs cheveux, déroulés autour de son visage pâle.

-Gwen ! cria-t-elle.

Et l'instant d'après, ses bras minces et solides étaient autour d'elle. Gwen se raccrocha à elle comme au seul élément tangible de l'univers tout entier, envahie par une vague de chaleur et de soulagement inimaginable. La présence de Mithian était comme une lumière pour elle en cet instant de confusion totale.

-Comme je suis contente de te revoir, s'exclama la Française avec bonheur.

-Si tu savais, Mithian, répondit Gwen, en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Si tu savais à quel point je suis contente moi aussi...

-Gwen, est-ce que ça va ?

Elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre. Le regard de Mithian était plein d'inquiétude à la voir si bouleversée... Gwen prit une profonde inspiration, et, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues, s'exclama d'une voix troublée :

-Mithian... j'ai tant de choses à te dire que je ne saurais même pas par où commencer.


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Tonksinette : la piste n'est pas mauvaise... mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça :). Vous aurez les réponses, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'aime pas laisser mes intrigues en suspens._**

**_Sora : merci :) j'écris vite parce que je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup... et que j'aime cet univers. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrêterai pas en route._**

**_Julie : l'ange gardien de Lancelot est clairement Morgane (la scène est du 409 ;)). Tu vas bientôt retrouver ton couple fétiche ;)_**

**_Koul : j'espère que tu seras satisfaite du Merthur qui vient :)_**

**_Ma: quand je pense que ça fait 3 mois que tu lis un chapitre par jour !_**

**_Valir : j'ai toujours trouvé que les sentiments Gwen/Lancelot en jetaient dans la série... j'ai regretté (beaucoup regretté) que Gwen ne succombe à son attraction pour lui que sous l'emprise d'un sortilège; je pense qu'elle craquait assez sur lui pour ne pas avoir besoin de cette grosse ficelle, et qu'à son retour d'entre les morts, submergée par l'émotion de le retrouver vivant, elle aurait pu se laisser aller à commettre une "erreur" sur un coup de tête. Ca n'aurait rien enlevé à son personnage ou à son amour pour Arthur. La passion est parfois comme un "sortilège" aussi... _**

**_Allié1207 : Gwen n'a de souvenirs conscients que de Lancelot... et de Mithian pour l'instant, parce que les flash ne réactualisent pas tous les souvenirs à la fois, seulement certains, liés à l'évènement qui est en train de se produire et à la personne rencontrée (sinon, ce serait trop facile). Donc Gwen ne se souvient pas d'Arthur en tant que tel, elle ne sait pas que c'est à lui qu'elle pense quand elle cherche son visage... Pour le trio amoureux Lancelot-Arthur-Gwen : tout dépend de ce que tu entends par là :). Essaie de considérer mon idée : chaque personnage essaie, quelque part, de rattraper les erreurs/ les manques de sa précédente vie... donc..._**

**_Lena : oui, tu auras bientôt Gauvain ;) le cas de Lancelot est spécial... je ne peux rien dire de plus. Qui te dit que Morgane a été épargnée par les flash ? Peut-être qu'elle les a eus plus tôt et plus violemment que tous les autres... (n'oublie pas qu'elle était voyante dans sa première vie...). Arthur VA montrer l'étendue de ses talents diplomatiques (comment tu l'as cerné ;)). Perceval : non, tu n'y es pas encore ! lol. Mordred ne vient pas encore. Mais il fera l'objet d'un traitement particulier. Gentil ou méchant ? Ni l'un ni l'autre. Et pour son couple avec Morgane : euh... dans cette vie-ci je crois qu'ils seront célibataires ! Ok pour le jeu des questions, mais seulement si j'y réponds par oui ou non._**

**_Legend : tu m'as souhaité la bonne année à minuit ! tu as été la première ! (viens chercher ton câlin XD). Le moment derrière la vitre était romantique (je peux être romantique... par moments ;)). _**

**_Sabrinabella: à terme ils redeviendront pleinement eux-mêmes :) quand ils auront chacun parcouru leur chemin pour se retrouver..._**

**_LoLOW : bien sûr que je pensais déjà à l'épisode 8 quand j'ai écrit le 6. Je suis obligé de planifier mon intrigue quasiment jusqu'à la toute fin pour être cohérent dans mes rebondissements... j'essaie de penser l'histoire dans sa globalité (d'ailleurs j'ai souvent la fin en tête au moment où je commence). Je trouvais ça chouette d'introduire ces visions légères et heureuses au milieu du drame à venir pour garder l'espoir vivant :). Loool, ta réaction face à Mordred. Eh oui ! Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !_**

**_Le Merthur que j'adore, celui qui me fait rire :). Pardon pour ça. Impossible de résister. Il faut que j'arrête de partir en délire... mais c'est tellement bon quand ils sont drôles et sans pitié ! Et j'aime tellement Arthur... impayable en héros à la grâce d'éléphant...! Ces deux-là n'ont jamais été faits pour la tragédie._**

**_Prochain chapitre : Gwen... Mithian... et... un invité surprise... en Ecosse !_**

**CHAPITRE 10**

Merlin s'était réveillé avec un nœud d'angoisse fermement ancré au fond de l'estomac.

La veille, il avait eu droit à son engueulade dans le bureau de Géant avant d'aller dîner, et même si Grégory avait promis de prendre des pincettes pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, le directeur des Glycines était encore furieux pour les quatre heures de colle quand Merlin s'était présenté devant lui pour s'expliquer. Géant devait avoir eu une sale journée, parce qu'il avait passé une demi-heure à le traiter d'irresponsable. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais ses pensionnaires lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, et la dépression nerveuse devait sérieusement le guetter, parce qu'une fois qu'il commençait à crier, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Merlin avait encore les oreilles qui sonnaient de son : « _à dix-sept ans tu devrais pourtant commencer à réfléchir comme un adulte au lieu de te comporter comme un gamin, que crois-tu que tu vas devenir si tu continues sur cette voie ? ». _Il n'aurait pas dû lui répondre : « plongeur chez MacDo ?» avec un petit sourire involontaire. Mais sur le coup, la réplique était sortie toute seule. Si Géant n'avait pas pensé à le mettre de corvée de vaisselle avant sa plaisanterie_, _il l'y avait collé pour un mois juste après en l'accusant d'être : _« un cas social insolent et malpoli »_.

Après avoir lavé des piles d'assiettes sous le regard de dragon de la cantinière (cette femme le terrorisait), Merlin avait passé une nuit infernale à cause de ses voisins de dortoir qui s'amusaient à lui lancer leurs chaussettes sales à la figure à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

Il avait peut-être sommeillé pendant deux heures.

Il s'était réveillé en catastrophe pour s'apercevoir que les douches étaient toutes occupées, il n'avait rien eu le temps d'avaler pour le petit déjeuner, et une fois arrivé au Queen Mary, il avait passé toute la matinée à essayer d'éviter de croiser Valiant Snake.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby voudrait forcément lui faire payer la manière dont il avait sauvé Arthur de ses poings la veille, parce qu'il avait appelé les surveillants à la rescousse. C'était un crime de lèse-majesté qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire oublier si facilement, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'arrivent les représailles. Juste... « _pas aujourd'hui », _priait Merlin depuis huit heures du matin en croisant les doigts très fort.

Et jusqu'ici, il s'était débrouillé pour éviter d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Mais il était épuisé par le manque de sommeil et il se sentait comme un lapin traqué à force d'avoir peur de son ombre. Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner sur ses pas dans les couloirs et de sursauter dès qu'il voyait une silhouette sur ses talons. Les choses auraient été plus simples si Arthur Dubois n'avait pas été constamment à le suivre. Trois fois déjà Merlin avait cru que Valiant était sur ses traces, pour découvrir son sauveur de la veille en train de le pister à distance, comme une âme en peine.

Passée la vague de soulagement qu'il avait éprouvée à chaque fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander avec agacement ce qu'Arthur lui voulait encore. N'avait-il pas été assez clair quand il lui avait demandé de lui ficher la paix hier ? Merlin était d'autant plus désespéré que la tentation était grande d'aller vers Arthur et de revenir sur sa décision en s'exclamant : _finalement, ça me plairait vraiment qu'on soit amis. _Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça. Il passerait pour un idiot s'il faisait ça. Arthur lui rirait sans doute au nez ou alors, il le traiterait d'imbécile ou alors...

Merlin essaya de ne pas penser au sourire joyeux que pourrait lui faire Arthur, se répétant à toute force que ce sourire-là n'était qu'un leurre, qui n'existait que dans son imagination.

C'était la pause de seize heures, et il avait (enfin!) réussi à semer Arthur en slalomant à travers la cour, en direction du préau. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'autoriser un petit sourire de victoire en regardant derrière son épaule, quand il constata qu'il n'était plus après lui... et ce fut précisément à ce moment-là qu'il emboutit Valiant.

Snake-la-montagne se retourna vers lui et l'attrapa par son écharpe rouge avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « ouf ». Merlin sentit l'air quitter brutalement ses poumons alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur et tenta un sourire pour apaiser l'humeur de chien du rugbyman qui le toisait depuis la bonne tête de plus que lui qu'il faisait. Ses deux ailiers, Owen et Clarke, l'encadraient de près, formant autour de Merlin un mur infranchissable.

-Euh... salut, Valiant, fit Merlin, en essayant de se montrer jovial. Tu as l'air... énervé.

-Tu m'as balancé aux pions, répondit Valiant, en l'agrippant un peu plus fort. Aux pions, Merlin. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire par rapport à ça ?

-Euh... désolé ? dit Merlin, plein d'espoir.

Valiant s'assombrit. Maintenant, il avait vraiment l'air d'être énervé.

-Tu sais que le directeur est un ami de mon père. Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'appeler tous les deux. Et s'il commence à lui raconter que je suis un fauteur de troubles, qu'est-ce qui arrivera ?

Merlin secoua la tête, muet comme une carpe.

-Je n'irai pas en Suisse pour skier aux prochaines vacances, dit Valiant.

-Oh, fit-il, parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Parce qu'en plus, tu te moques de moi ? rugit Valiant, en levant une main menaçante.

-Mais non, pas du tout, s'exclama précipitamment Merlin, en clignant de l'oeil par réflexe. Tu as envie d'aller au ski, je comprends. Le ski c'est...

Merlin chercha désespérément le terme approprié. _Mouillé ? Froid ? Glissant ? _Non, rien de tout cela n'allait.

-Bien ? tenta-t-il, un peu sceptique par rapport à la formulation du concept.

-Tu joues encore au plus malin, hein ? Si c'est la guerre que tu veux... s'exclama Valiant, furieux.

-Mais non, je ne veux pas la guerre ! répondit Merlin, horrifié. Je serais vraiment stupide de vouloir la guerre avec _toi, _tu me mettrais K.O. du premier coup !

-Tu _es vraiment _stupide, affirma Valiant, perplexe.

-Je _suis vraiment _stupide, dit Merlin en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Euh... maintenant... je peux partir ?

-Non.

-S'il te plaît... mon capitaine, dit Merlin, et le _mon capitaine _sonna avec une telle ironie qu'il ne put s'empêcher de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche en pensant : _tais-toi, Merlin, tais-toi ! _

Trop tard.

Valiant irradiait de fureur.

-Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te payer ma tête.

-Valiant, je...

A ce stade, Merlin cessa de parler parce qu'il se retrouva tracté par l'écharpe... en direction des toilettes. _Ah non, pas encore ! _pensa-t-il, à l'agonie. Deux fois en deux jours... c'était clairement exagéré. Il essaya de se dépêtrer de la poigne de Valiant pour se retrouver plaqué contre le torse d'Owen, qui lui tordit le bras dans le dos en lui arrachant un _aïe ! _horrifié. Cette brute venait _vraiment _de lui faire mal. Il se débattit de plus belle pour lui échapper, envoyant des coups de pied désordonnés autour de lui, et il se retrouva attrapé par les jambes pour faire bonne mesure.

Owen et Clarke le catapultèrent à l'intérieur des toilettes à l'horizontale, expulsant dans leur entrée fracassante une volée de lycéens tranquilles qui se hâtèrent de fuir les lieux avant que la bagarre ne commence. Les plus curieux restèrent tranquillement à leur poste pour regarder ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

-Valiant, ce n'est pas drôle, haleta Merlin, qui commençait à avoir peur.

Il essaya d'envoyer un coup de pied vicieux à Clarke qui lui ceinturait toujours les jambes et se retrouva encore plus coincé qu'avant.

-Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, dit Valiant, d'un air victorieux.

-Je n'ai jamais fait le... aaaaah mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Clarke venait de lui arracher sournoisement sa chaussure droite.

-Moi ? Rien du tout. C'est toi qui t'effeuilles comme dans une partie de strip poker.

Merlin essaya de se tordre dans tous les sens pour l'empêcher de lui enlever la chaussure gauche. Il avait un horrible, horrible pressentiment. Il avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de la poigne d'Owen, il n'arrivait à rien, il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger... et il y avait quelque chose d'affreux à être suspendu dans les airs aux mains de trois rugbyman.

Valiant haussa un sourcil et avança la main pour faire sauter le premier bouton du pantalon de Merlin.

-Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, dit ce dernier, d'une voix blanche.

-Que tu crois.

-Non, Valiant... Valiant arrête...

Valiant tira d'un geste sec et le pantalon partit rejoindre les chaussures par-terre, laissant Merlin en slip. Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ne lui reste plus que _ce slip-là _à mettre ce matin ? Une cascade de rires éclata tout autour de lui. Mais ce fut quand les flash des blackberries commencèrent à crépiter pour immortaliser sa honte que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les retint, furieusement. _Je ne pleurerai pas !_

Et ce fut ce moment précis – comme s'il fallait vraiment que les choses soient encore pires – que choisit Arthur pour bondir à l'intérieur de la pièce en s'exclamant :

-Lâchez-le tout de suite !

_Je veux disparaître, _pensa Merlin, en songeant que s'il avait été magicien, comme son homonyme, il se serait débrouillé pour que la terre l'ensevelisse dans ses profondeurs à l'instant même.

La cloche sonna, et Valiant asséna le coup de grâce en s'adressant à Arthur avec un regard moqueur.

-Sauvé par le gong, dit-il.

Merlin se retrouva brusquement par-terre, lâché par ses deux sbires.

-Tu peux récupérer ton petit copain,... il ne reste plus grand chose à lui enlever pour pouvoir en profiter. Amusez-vous bien tous les deux ! lança Valiant hilare par-dessus son épaule, avant de disparaître.

_Avec le pantalon, _maudit soit-il, remarqua Merlin plus mort que vif.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

_C'est ma faute, _pensa Arthur. Il avait passé sa journée à surveiller discrètement Merlin à distance pour éviter que ce genre d'incident se produise, persuadé que c'était à lui de contrecarrer Valiant quand il déciderait de manoeuvrer. Mais il s'était laissé semer, comme un abruti. Et le temps qu'un idiot sorte dans la cour en claironnant qu'il se passait quelque chose de drôle dans les toilettes, il avait pris trop de retard pour empêcher la catastrophe.

La catastrophe était (à franchement parler) le slip que portait Merlin.

Mais allez savoir pourquoi, Arthur n'était pas franchement étonné de cette découverte venant de lui, et il rangea ce détail dans un coin de son esprit pour se concentrer sur des priorités plus immédiates.

Valiant, Owen et Clarke passèrent la porte des WC, et, bouleversé qu'il était de ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à ce pauvre Merlin, Arthur s'aperçut trop tard qu'ils en avaient profité pour ramasser son pantalon au passage.

Il se retrouva face à un terrible dilemme : poursuivre Valiant pour lui faire cracher ses dents et lui reprendre son trophée... ou essayer de faire quelque chose de Merlin, qui, rouge pivoine, se tenait là où il avait été déposé, visiblement trop mortifié par ses sous vêtements pour se relever au risque d'en donner un nouvel aperçu aux curieux.

Il opta pour le choix numéro deux, estimant que ne pas laisser un ami en détresse affronter seul la honte de sa vie était un cas d'urgence.

-Merlin, est-ce que ça va ? dit-il en se penchant sur lui pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

Merlin réagit comme un chat en colère.

-Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-Pardon, dit Arthur, sans savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal, en retirant précipitamment sa main.

Les yeux bleus s'étrécirent dans le visage rouge pivoine, et la déclaration qui suivit résonna à travers la pièce qui se vidait.

-Je ne suis pas ton petit ami ! s'écria Merlin.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois et les toilettes finirent de se vider.

Arthur confus recula d'un pas, rougissant à son tour sous les flash des téléphones portables qui tenaient à l'immortaliser également au passage.

-Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de..., commença-t-il, terriblement embarrassé.

-Pourquoi faut-il... que tu soies toujours là aux pires moments ? coupa Merlin.

-Je voulais juste... aider ? fit Arthur, désorienté.

Le regard de Merlin était teinté d'incompréhension.

-Est-ce que tu es complètement stupide ? Est-ce que tu ne vois pas que je ne vais faire que t'apporter des tas de problèmes ?

-Je dois certainement aimer les problèmes, dit Arthur, avec un pétillement dans l'oeil. A moins que ce ne soient eux qui m'aiment. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me décider sur ce point.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête, catastrophé. Après ça, tout le monde va croire que nous sommes vraiment ensemble,, toi et moi.

-Et alors ? C'est un souci ? répondit Arthur, amusé rien qu'à l'idée que les autres puissent s'imaginer une pareille sottise.

-Oui ! Parce que c'est faux ! rétorqua Merlin, furieux.

-Les imbéciles peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, non ?

Arthur croisa les bras, obstiné.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. J'essaie de faire ce qui est juste, c'est tout. Blanc, noir, gay, hétéro, tout le monde a le droit au respect... Je ne vais pas renoncer à défendre ce en quoi je crois pour avoir le plaisir de mener une petite vie tranquille. Ce ne serait pas honorable.

Merlin eut un hoquet consterné.

Il était encore plus rouge qu'avant.

-Parce que tu crois franchement qu'avec la vie qu'ils me font, je me soucie de ce qui est honorable ? cria-t-il.

-Franchement ?

Arthur le regarda, amusé.

-Je suis persuadé que oui.

-C'est faux.

-Je t'aime bien, Merlin.

Et à ces mots, Merlin sentit les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'ici envahir ses yeux irrépressiblement, assorties d'une envie furieuse de _tuer Arthur _en l'étranglant de ses propres mains pour l'obliger à avoir cette discussion maintenant, alors qu'il ne portait, en tout et pour tout, que ce maudit slip en-dessous de la ceinture.

-Ce n'est pas... possible, explosa-t-il, en rage. Tu ne peux pas... bien m'aimer, à moins d'avoir des idées derrière la tête, et si c'est le cas, tu ferais mieux d'y renoncer tout de suite,parce que, quoiqu'ils puissent dire... JE NE SUIS PAS GAY. Maintenant, va-t'en, laisse-moi tranquille !

Et sur ces mots, il courut s'enfermer à double tour à l'intérieur de la cabine la plus proche en pensant : _c'est la pire journée de TOUTE ma vie_. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Arthur ait été là pour le voir dans cet état ? Maintenant, toutes ses chances d'arriver à s'en faire un ami venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil, parce qu'il aurait en tête cette image ridicule, qui n'avait _rien à voir _avec lui, et il aurait pu surmonter tout le reste... mais ça... il n'arriverait jamais à s'en remettre. Il se retrouva à pleurer comme un bébé. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir d'ici sans devoir traverser le préau dans cet état, et il s'assit lourdement sur la cuvette. _Même si je dois attendre jusqu'à 22 heures sans bouger, je ne partirai pas d'ici avant qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour me voir faire, _pensa-t-il, entre deux sanglots. Mais ensuite, il pensa aux heures de colle dont il écoperait s'il ratait les cours et il poussa un gémissement d'agonie. _Pourquoi faut-il que ma vie soit comme ça ? _se désespéra-t-il.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin sanglotait bruyamment, enfermé à clé à l'intérieur de la cabine des toilettes, et Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Il pensa à forcer la porte mais il se dit ensuite que ce ne serait pas franchement une bonne idée étant donné la manière dont son désastreux ami prenait une simple main posée sur l'épaule. Alors il alla s'asseoir, en s'adossant contre le mur d'en face, et, avec un soupir, et il décida d'attendre.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, à part s'enfuir en courant, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça.

Aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, ça ne l'étonnait pas que Merlin soit un véritable champion pour se couvrir de ridicule. C'était plutôt le contraire qui l'aurait surpris. D'ailleurs, ça ne le rebutait pas non plus, d'autant, que dans cette occasion, il n'était vraiment pas en tort. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un slip. Rien à voir avec la fin du monde. Mais Merlin pouvait être une telle fille, parfois (et d'où lui venait donc cette certitude?)

Après un long moment, les sanglots cessèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Puis, la voix de Merlin s'éleva à nouveau, hésitante et inquiète.

-Arthur ? Tu es là ?

-Oui ? répondit-il aussitôt.

Il entendit un juron étouffé suivi d'un : « je t'avais dit de partir » indigné. A la place de Merlin, Arthur se serait senti humilié aussi que quelqu'un soit resté là pendant les dix dernières minutes à l'écouter pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps (même s'il n'aurait _jamais _fait ça. Non pas qu'il soit incapable de sensibilité, mais pas pour ce genre de choses, non, certainement pas.). Peut-être aurait-il dû lui signaler sa présence au lieu de rester assis dans son coin en retenant son souffle ?

Puis il décida qu'au point où ils en étaient, ils n'étaient plus à ça près, et il ajouta vaillamment :

-J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de t'écouter sur ce coup-là.

-Oh, vraiment, lui vint la réponse, cynique au possible.

-Valiant a volé ton pantalon, et il y a des petits avions imprimés sur ton slip, signala Arthur, en s'efforçant de délivrer une argumentation objective. A moins d'avoir décidé de passer le reste de la journée enfermé dans la cabine des toilettes, je vois assez mal comment tu pourrais t'en sortir sans mon aide.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je te déteste !

Arthur cligna des yeux.

-J'ai un pantalon de jogging dans mon sac de sport... à l'intérieur de mon casier. Tu veux que je te le ramène ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

Il y eut un bruit étranglé de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Il se pourrait que je ne te déteste pas tant que ça, admit Merlin, d'un ton réticent.

Arthur eut envie de rire.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est amis ? demanda-t-il.

Il adora la réplique effrontée qui suivit.

-Si je refuse, est-ce que tu me laisseras traverser le préau en slip ?

-Je suis presque tenté de dire oui... parce que tu mériterais au moins ça... mais la réponse est non, _idiot._

-Alors, la réponse est oui, _crétin._

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit.

-Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Il entendit Merlin marmonner furieusement : « _et pour aller où, tête de cuiller ? » _et il trouva que c'était certainement l'insulte la plus originale qu'on lui ait jamais faite. Il ne fut pas très long à récupérer le jogging, et il revint dans les toilettes en catimini. Puis il passa le vêtement à Merlin par-dessus la porte de la cabine, et il l'entendit s'agiter à l'intérieur. Après un long moment, le loquet s'ouvrit, et la porte s'entrebailla. La tête de Merlin apparut. Il avait les cheveux en l'air, et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Arthur lui tendit ses chaussures en signe de paix. Merlin les attrapa et dit d'un ton de reproches :

-Ce pantalon ne me va pas du tout.

Arthur baissa les yeux sur le jogging faisait des plis autour de sa taille, puis, les releva sur le visage ahuri de Merlin, et lui fit une grimace d'excuses en répondant:

-Tu es trop maigre.

-C'est toi qui as de grosses fesses, protesta Merlin, outragé.

-Désolé, dit Arthur en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Désolé ?

Merlin le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

-Tu viens de me sauver la vie, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Arthur s'éclaira d'un vaste sourire.

-La vie... il ne faut quand même pas exagérer..., affirma-t-il, en hochant la tête. Mais ta réputation... enfin, ce qu'il en reste, ça, c'est certain !

Merlin plissa les yeux, et soudain, Arthur fut incapable de réprimer plus longtemps la plaisanterie qu'il avait retenue depuis qu'il avait jailli à l'intérieur des toilettes pour sauver la situation. C'était tellement _énorme._

_-Des petits avions, Merlin. _A presque dix-sept ans ? fit-il joyeusement. Je veux dire : j'avais les mêmes slips quand j'avais cinq ans ! Je sais bien, «on ne change pas une formule qui gagne », mais pour certaines choses, il faut savoir se renouveler un peu, tu sais ?

-La ferme, Arthur, dit Merlin, en lui jetant un regard incendiaire.

Le coin de la bouche d'Arthur se mit à trembler. Une étincelle amusée dansa dans les yeux de Merlin. Et ils se retrouvèrent à éclater de rire au même moment, comme deux idiots. C'était un rire chaleureux et libérateur. Et quand Merlin riait, les coins de ses yeux se plissaient d'une manière qui faisait fondre le cœur d'Arthur.

-Je préfère ça... quand tu ris, dit-il, en le regardant avec affection, le cœur aussi léger qu'une bulle de savon.

Merlin cligna des yeux et le dévisagea avec perplexité, une expression hésitante sur la figure.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu... aussi gentil avec moi ?

-Je t'aime bien, c'est tout, dit Arthur, en haussant les épaules.

-Dis-moi la vérité... c'est toi qui es gay.

-Non, pas que je sache, répondit Arthur, interloqué.

-Alors, tu n'as pas été viré de ton ancien bahut. En fait, tu sors de l'hôpital psychiatrique, dit Merlin, d'un ton convaincu. Où tu as probablement vécu enfermé pendant des années... privé de tout contact humain... j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Merlin regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ?

-Aller en cours ? proposa Arthur.

Merlin se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Il vaudrait mieux que...

-Non, dit fermement Arthur. Hors de question d'y aller séparément cette fois-ci.

-Après ce qui vient de se passer, tu ne comprends toujours pas que te montrer avec moi est sans doute la pire des idées qui t'ait jamais passé par la tête ? protesta Merlin, incrédule.

-C'est gentil de penser à moi, mais sincèrement, j'arrive déjà à m' attirer pas mal de problèmes sans ton aide, s'amusa Arthur.

-Les autres vont...

-Je te l'ai dit : je m'en fiche complètement.. Ce n'est pas mon problème s'ils se comportent comme des crétins, c'est le leur.

Arthur eut une grimace amusée.

-Et puis de toutes façons, ils ont déjà une photo choc de nous deux qui sera en ligne sur facebook d'ici ce soir.

Merlin cacha son visage dans ses mains avec un gémissement d'agonie.

-Je vais mourir.

-Mais non. La honte n'a jamais tué personne... autrement tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps, lui rappela Arthur avec désinvolture.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point je te détestais ?

-Déjà deux fois. Ce qui n'est pas très gentil si on considère que ça fait au moins... quatre fois que je te dis que je t'aime bien ?

Les doigts de Merlin s'écartèrent, laissant entrevoir un œil abasourdi.

-Tu es un psychopathe qui aime tuer des chatons à ses heures perdues, et tu as décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure en t'attaquant à ta première proie humaine, dit-il, partant sur une nouvelle hypothèse encore plus tordue que la précédente.

-Si vraiment je voulais tuer quelqu'un, je ne te choisirais certainement pas _toi _! fit Arthur, amusé.

-Et pourquoi pas ? dit Merlin, vexé. Je pourrais faire une très bonne victime !

-Pfff... j'aurai vraiment tout entendu !

-Une victime parfaite ! Une victime idéale ! martela Merlin. Les gens pleureraient sur mon sort !

-Jamais de la vie ! Tu te débrouillerais pour porter des collants sous ton jean et c'est tout ce dont ils se souviendraient en voyant la photo de ton corps dans les journaux ! _Merlin Emrys avait un terrible secret.. le tueur de Londres l'a dévoilé !_

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes de dire ça ! fit Merlin, outré.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, répondit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil.

Il eut un petit sourire et ajouta :

-Tu vois qu'on est faits pour s'entendre. Il m'a suffi de cinq minutes pour te faire oublier que tu étais malheureux comme les pierres. Alors, amis ?

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il le dévisageait d'un air méfiant.

-Tu m'as tout l'air d'être le genre d'ami à me faire porter toutes tes affaires et à me laisser écoper de toutes les punitions à ta place, lâcha-t-il.

-Mais d'un autre côté, dit Arthur, je suis aussi le genre d'ami qui n'a pas peur d'être vu en ta compagnie même quand tout le monde est occupé à prendre tes petits avions en photo pour les mettre en ligne sur facebook... et qui est assez héroïque pour aller te chercher un pantalon de rechange quand on t'a volé le tien.

-Pour mieux me poursuivre avec l'incident en question pendant le restant de mes jours ?

-Ah je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas blaguer, signala Arthur. Mais seulement si tu ris avec moi... et d'ailleurs, c'est bien ce qui est en train de se passer, non?

-Jusqu'au jour où tu arrêteras de te moquer de moi en face pour le faire derrière mon dos ? dit Merlin, d'un ton de défi.

Le sourire d'Arthur disparut.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu sais, dit-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Merlin, honnêtement. Je veux dire : tu es franchement bizarre...

Arthur haussa les sourcils d'un air éloquent.

-D'accord, moi aussi, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison... et puis, nous ne sommes pas bizarres de la même manière ! Je veux dire tu es une vraie tête brûlée, tu n'écoutes rien, tu... tu obliges les gens à être tes amis alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé !

Il éludait la question... encore... choisissant la parade de l'humour pour éviter d'avoir à répondre sérieusement. Mais il n'était plus temps de plaisanter maintenant. Arthur avait un sentiment d'urgence. Il captura son regard bleu dans le sien, avec autorité.

-Merlin... tu _sais _que tu peux me faire confiance... n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il, très solennellement.

Et aucun "oui" n'avait jamais été aussi important à ses yeux...

Merlin se mordit la lèvre.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que je vais te lâcher... parce que... je ne vais pas faire ça, insista Arthur.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda Merlin, et soudain, il paraissait incroyablement vulnérable.

Comment Arthur pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Impossible à dire. Il savait. C'était ancré en lui. Comme une évidence. La place de Merlin était à ses côtés, et nulle part ailleurs. Ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable étaient faits pour se plisser et pour jeter des étincelles quand il éclatait de rire à une des plaisanteries stupides d'Arthur avec l'air de croire que son ami avait le sens de l'humour le plus fantastique de la planète. Le sourire de Merlin était fait pour illuminer son visage et creuser des fossettes sur ses joues quand il l'adressait à Arthur avec chaleur, avec tendresse. Les larmes n'avaient pas leur place sur ces joues-là. Arthur chasserait le désespoir de ce visage-là. Le bonheur de cette personne-là lui était plus précieux que sa propre vie. Il ne pourrait jamais trahir quelque chose qui lui était si cher_._

-Parce que je sais qu'ensemble, nous pourrons affronter tous les problèmes qui pourront se présenter, et les surmonter quels qu'ils soient, dit-il doucement, à voix haute.

Les yeux de Merlin papillonnèrent, et il se remit à jacasser pour éviter d'avoir à répondre directement, en proie au stress.

-Mais, tu pourrais changer d'avis, et moi, je me retrouverais comme un idiot, et...

-Merlin ?

-Oui ?

Les grands yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui avec tendresse.

-La ferme, dit Arthur, avec affection.

Et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux du revers de la main.

-Oh, fit Merlin, avec un sourire confondu.

-Amis ? répéta Arthur.

Merlin cligna des yeux, ses grands yeux trop brillants dont les larmes avaient collé les longs cils ensemble, et lorsqu'il sourit, son expression éblouit presque Arthur tant elle était lumineuse, innocente et joyeuse. Voilà qui était Merlin. Le Merlin dont Arthur avait soupçonné l'existence depuis le début, le Merlin dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

-Amis, dit ce Merlin-là, en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

Et Arthur passa un bras de propriétaire autour de son épaule pour l'écraser contre lui tandis qu'il le pilotait vers la sortie, avec l'impression soudaine d'être devenu le roi du monde.


	12. Chapitre 11

**_AmelieIcanFly : j'ai écrit ce chapitre et je le vis bien aussi (LOL)._  
**

**_Allié 1207 : Merci pour les voeux ! Tu devrais être content... car nous allons retrouver quelqu'un qui t'a manqué dans ce chapitre ;). J'espère que sa version 2013 te plaira !_**

**_Tonksinette : écrire Merthur me fait kiffer... j'adore leurs vannages à deux francs ! Ca m'a manqué quand la saison 5 a commencé à s'assombrir (genre : le gros, gros manque). Ils auraient pu m'en faire un épisode entier que je n'aurais pas dit non ! Le pire c'est que des fois... je me marre tout seul en écrivant ce genre de scène (aaaah, l'aveu... je suis perdu pour la société)_**

**_Julie : gagné :). J'espère que tu les aimeras dans leur version moderne... Mithian s'est "aggravée" lol._**

**_Valir : pour Gwen et Lancelot, je pense que tu as saisi le principe :). Lancelot a fait succomber Gwen dans leur ancienne vie... arrivera-t-il à lui résister dans celle-là ? Et pour Merlin : bien sûr qu'il a du tempérament, pour réussir à garder le moral avec tout ça ! Il en a toujours eu... ! Saupoudrez un peu d'Arthur enjoué et énergique par-dessus tout ça, et il oubliera vite qu'il a été triste à un moment donné dans sa vie :)_**

**_Ma : oui, ça passe, hein ? XD. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser languir trop longtemps avant de retrouver Merlin et Arthur comme au bon vieux temps... ça aurait été trop vache ! Et pour ton hypothèse : bien sûr que c'est lui :)_**

**_Lena : Le 513 + Titanic ? Tu ES maso. Regarde plutôt les Visiteurs ;). Oui, je vois bien Arthur en boxer aussi. Morgane... je ne parle pas de Morgane maintenant, ok ? Il y aura un chapitre qui répondra à toutes les questions, mais c'est encore trop tôt à ce stade de l'histoire. Et pour Perceval : la réponse est non !_**

**_Sur le principe, c'est un peu ça : les personnages ont gardé des traces émotionnelles de leurs anciennes vies... et ils essaient de ne pas refaire les mêmes "erreurs". Comme quand Arthur va vers Merlin au lieu de l'envoyer bouler comme c'était le cas dans leur première rencontre canon. Ou quand Morgane s'occupe d'Arthur en lui faisant ses sandwichs pour combattre le sentiment de l'avoir laissé tomber dans leur précédente vie. Ou quand Merlin préfère rester seul parce qu'il a souffert d'être aussi attaché à ses amis le jour où il les a tous perdus dans sa précédente incarnation. Bon, après, ça dépend du caractère de chacun aussi... ;). Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, on est d'accord. Et pour la cantinière : c'était un clin d'oeil à celle de Camelot (la meilleure amie de Dragoon, tu sais ?)_**

**_Sabrinabella : non, je ne vais pas ramener tous les personnages. Mais je vais ramener pas mal d'entre eux quand même... parce que... (vous verrez). Par-contre, pour les dragons, je peux déjà vous dire que vous ne reverrez ni Aithusa, ni Kilgarrah, du moins, pas autrement qu'en tant qu'esprits de la magie intégrés à la Source (façon Balinor dans le 512); ce ne serait pas cohérent avec le reste de l'histoire... si c'était aussi simple pour les dragons de se réincarner, Aithusa ne se serait pas donné tant de mal pour donner le jour à ses oeufs avant de mourir ! Donc si je ramène les dragons... ce sera les nouveaux dragons, les enfants de Thusa et Kilg'. Et ils seront bel et bien sous leur forme de dragons._**

**_Legend : noooooon pas la rechute ! Je suis là je ne te laisserai pas sombrer. Mmm... tu me prends par les sentiments XD. Allez, prends ta dose de Gwaine, et reprends courage ;). _**

**_Lele35 : c'était un chapitre pour les Merthuriens :) content que tu aies apprécié, il y en aura d'autres !_**

**_Leya Anhaylla : merci pour ton com et bienvenue, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite :)_**

**_Merci à Miharulaboulette pour sa remontée des précédents épisodes :) et à Believe and Hope qui en est à l'Age d'Or (le grand moment de joie!)._**

**_Vous attendiez la star... elle est de retour ;). Enjoy, comme disent les Anglais. J'espère que Gauvain, version 2013, saura vous séduire. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous le délivrer au meilleur de sa forme ! Quant au duo avec Mithian, je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise autant que dans l'époque Canon, où j'avais à peine eu le temps de l'évoquer en intrigue secondaire...(mais pimentée). Une chose est sûre : il y en a un qui va devoir ramer pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il veut en tout cas :)._  
**

**_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (j'avais oublié !) Morgane, un petit peu d'Arthur, mais surtout, DEUX nouveaux invités (je vous gâte !)_**

**CHAPITRE 11**

Edimbourg était une ville magnifique, où passer une semaine de vacances aurait dû être un véritable délice. Mais ce jour-là, sous le ciel d'hiver, une certaine escrimeuse Française, assise sur les marches de la cathédrale St Giles avec vue sur la Royal Mile, faisait une grimace parfaitement dégoûtée aux bâtiments de pierre typiques et à la bonne ambiance environnante en écoutant les propos navrants de sa meilleure amie Londonienne, qui lui répétait le même refrain éculé depuis deux jours. Lancelot. Lancelot. Lancelot. Gwen n'avait que ce nom-là à la bouche.

-Quand je pense que tu es tombée dans le même piège que toutes les autres, lâcha Mithian, atterrée. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Tu es amoureuse de ce type, voilà ce que tu es. C'est assez écoeurant, quand on y pense. D'ici quelques semaines, tu parleras de l'épouser dans une grande robe blanche, et de lui faire des tas d'enfants.

Gwen jeta à son amie un coup d'oeil mi-amusé, mi-désespéré.

Après réflexion, Mithian Nemeth n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne à qui parler d'un cœur mal en point. Avec son pragmatisme à tout épreuve et son tempérament de feu, elle avait plus tendance à vouloir botter les fesses des âmes en peine qu'à chercher à apaiser leurs tourments dans un acte de compassion.

Depuis leur première conversation à cœur ouvert sur le quai de la gare, la Française cherchait par tous les moyens à démontrer à Gwen à quel point elle avait été sotte de se laisser embarquer dans « ses interprétations délirantes » sur ce qui n'était de son point de vue « qu'un fatras de coïncidences sans aucun rapport », et elle lui reprochait son «état de passion amoureuse fébrile », propre à « réduire le cerveau d'un éléphant à la taille d'un pois chiche».

Mithian avait l'art de tourner ses sarcasmes de telle sorte que l'idée même du romantisme en devenait ridicule, empêchant Gwen de se laisser emporter complètement par l'émotion qu'avait suscitée sa seconde rencontre avec Lancelot. Mais il fallait avouer que son traitement de choc avait ses avantages. Il distrayait notamment Gwen de sa furieuse envie de reprendre le train pour Londres afin de retrouver l'homme qui avait mis ses pensées sans dessus dessous.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu exagères. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais _des tas d'enfants..., _signala-t-elle à Mithian, en roulant des yeux.

-Dieu merci, dit la Française, avec une grimace soulagée. Parce qu'alors tu pourrais dire adieu à ta liberté. Je te rappelle que nous avons des dizaines de voyages trépidants à organiser ensemble et que nous sommes censées consacrer les quinze prochaines années de notre existence à découvrir le monde tout en embrassant des carrières habituellement réservées aux hommes. Nous ne risquons pas de faire tout ça si tu commences à revenir sur notre plan d'action au moindre inconnu qui te fait les yeux doux...

-...mais je veux _un _enfant. _Mon _enfant, poursuivit Gwen, qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

-Ah. Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tu penses déjà à tomber enceinte ! s'exclama Mithian, fuieuse, en pointant sur elle un doigt accusateur.

-Le fait que j'aie envie d'avoir un enfant ne date pas d'hier et n'est pas du tout rattaché à ma rencontre avec Lancelot, lui rappela Gwen, amusée. J'ai toujours voulu être maman, d'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire. Et d'ailleurs, en quoi serait-ce un crime de vouloir fonder une famille ?

-Mais parce que ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'ils t'ont eue ? dit la Française au désespoir. Que vont devenir tous nos projets si tu te transformes en ventre sur pattes ! Que penses-tu accomplir de remarquable si tu consacres les plus belles années de ta vie à torcher des nez et à changer des couches ? Tu finiras exactement comme tu m'avais juré que tu ne terminerais jamais. En «femme de», toujours à l'arrière de la scène, toujours à l'écart de l'action...

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, répondit Gwen en riant. Toi, et tes extrêmes ! Je n'arrive pas à croire à ton féminisme forcené, à ta guerre ouverte contre les sacrements du mariage, et à ton aversion pour les bébés...

-Je suis en guerre contre le mariage que c'est une institution paternaliste vouée à perpétrer l'oppression des femmes à travers le monde, s'exclama la Française, toutes bannières au vent. Je milite pour le droit à ne pas me transformer en flan à chaque fois qu'on me montre des images de mères comblées serrant dans leurs bras leur progéniture morveuse, sous prétexte qu'elles sont censées aiguiser mon instinct maternel. Et je refuse que ma meilleure amie, sportive de haut niveau médaillée d'or aux Jeux Olympiques, commence à rêver d'être la petite épouse planplan d'une espèce de... bellâtre aventurier, sous prétexte qu'il a fait un peu d'humanitaire sur le continent africain ! D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, toute son histoire n'est qu'un vaste baratin ! Dulac, ça pourrait bien être un nom de Marseille, ça ! Franchement, Gwen, je ne te croyais vraiment pas si naïve !

-Tu fais fausse route, tu sais. Lancelot n'est pas _du tout _comme tu le décris. C'est quelqu'un de...

-Si tu dis « merveilleux » encore une fois, je te jure que je vomis, menaça Mithian.

Gwen éclata de rire.

-Quand je pense que nous devions aller camper... dit la Française, au désespoir.

-Je n'aurai pas de réseau si nous allons camper, dit Gwen, avec un petit sursaut de culpabilité pour avoir modifié leurs plans à la dernière minute.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ton Don Juan ne t'a pas envoyé un seul SMS depuis que tu es arrivée !

Gwen se mordit la lèvre.

-Mais il pourrait, objecta-t-elle. Et s'il avait retrouvé la petite fille...

-Oh, nous y revoilà. Le _prétexte _de la petite fille.., marmonna Mithian.

-Ce n'est pas un prétexte, protesta Gwen. Je t'assure que cette histoire est...

-... complètement tirée par les cheveux ? se moqua la Française. Bon, allez... rentrons à l'auberge. C'est une heure indue pour rester à bavarder dehors alors qu'il fait un tel froid !

Entre les mains de Gwen, le téléphone fit «bip-bip ». Dans son empressement à le saisir, elle faillit le faire tomber par-terre. Elle éprouva une véritable montée d'adrénaline... avant de voir le nom de l'expéditeur du message.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Mithian en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

-Mon père, dit Gwen, en se mordant la lèvre.

La Française grogna.

-Oh, et puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber l'auberge. Allons plutôt boire un coup au pub, je crois que j'en ai bien besoin.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Oh, regarde, s'exclama Gwen en s'éclairant brusquement, alors qu'elles longeaient la Royal Mile, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Le Pub Loch Ness ! Mon père n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler... il faut absolument qu'on aille y faire un tour.

-Bonne idée, s'exclama Mithian, d'un air réjoui.

Dans la fantastique Edimbourg, les bars avaient un petit air de tavernes du Moyen-Age, à l'exception de leur atmosphère enfumée et de la musique rock qui hurlait à l'intérieur à plein volume.

C'était à la fois pittoresque, attrayant, et idéal pour faire la fête, au point que Gwen en oublia presque sa déconvenue avec son téléphone. Mithian avait raison: elle était ridicule de regarder son portable toutes les deux secondes en espérant un SMS de Lancelot Dulac. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son attention du maudit appareil. C'était un peu comme le réflexe naturel qui consistait à titiller une dent hypersensible avec sa langue pour vérifier si la douleur serait encore là au prochain contact. Depuis que la voix de Lancelot avait affirmé dans l'écouteur : _tant que je vivrai, mes sentiments pour vous ne faibliront jamais, _Gwen n'avait cessé d'espérer qu'il la recontacte, et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait sans qu'elle reçoive de nouvelles de lui était une agonie.

Pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Pourquoi restait-il silencieux ? Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il était accaparé par sa mission, mais... bon sang, un SMS ne prenait pas plus de dix secondes à rédiger. Si vraiment il avait pensé à elle, il lui en aurait certainement envoyé un ?

Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées quand Mithian l'entraîna au pas de charge à l'intérieur du pub.

Il était bondé de clients éméchés, et il avait sa propre scène, encombrée de fils électriques, où une guitare trônait sur son reposoir entre des baffles immenses. Les musiciens devaient être en train de faire une pause, parce qu'ils n'étaient nulle part en vue. Au lieu de ça, le best of de U2 rugissait en fond sonore.

-Je vais aux toilettes, cria Mithian à Gwen. Je te rejoins au bar, attends-moi pour passer commande.

Gwen hocha la tête et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux tabourets. Elle s'assit, les yeux toujours rivés à son téléphone, et poussa un profond soupir. _Assez, Gwen, _se morigéna-t-elle. _Arrête de te conduire comme si tu avais treize ans...tu es lamentable._

-Bonjour, belle dame, claironna une voix, de l'autre côté du bar.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle distraitement, en cédant malgré tout à l'impulsion qui lui disait de fouiller dans sa messagerie, histoire de vérifier si un texto n'avait pas échappé à son attention.

-Besoin d'un bon remontant ?

-Mmm...

-Vous avez passé une sale journée... je connais ça...mais ne vous inquiétez pas : vous avez frappé à la bonne porte en venant au Loch Ness..., et maintenant que vous êtes entre les mains de votre serviteur... tout ne peut que s'améliorer... !

-Vous croyez ça ? dit Gwen, pour répondre quelque chose, tout en continuant à pianoter furieusement sur les touches de son téléphone.

Puisque Lancelot ne lui envoyait pas de message, ce serait _elle _qui le ferait.

Elle commença à composer :

_Lancelot._

-Mais parfaitement, affirma son nouvel ami, qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle était occupée. Vous voyez ces doigts ?

Gwen hésita, puis effaça le message qu'elle était en train de composer.

Deux mains s'agitèrent joyeusement sous son nez alors que son voisin continuait avec entrain :

-De pures merveilles. Ils shakent les cocktails d'une manière unique au monde. Je suis un virtuose, un prodige, un prestidigitateur du cocktail... mon patron dit de moi qu'il n'a jamais vu personne mélanger les alcools avec autant de génie. Mon ami, ne cesse-t-il de s'exclamer, tu es la perle des barmans. Que ferai-je, le jour où tu décideras de reprendre la route, ton sac sur l'épaule, emportant ta réputation avec toi au bar d'un autre pub ? Pour moi, ce sera la faillite assurée...

Empochant son téléphone, Gwen se retourna vers l'homme qui avait une si haute opinion de lui-même avec curiosité, et se retrouva face à face avec un séducteur qui, bien que manifestement convaincu d'avoir un charme irrésistible, semblait aussi avoir un solide sens de l'humour.

Si le but était d'attirer son attention, c'était réussi. Il avait certainement de la suite dans les idées. Cheveux lustrés, en bataille, barbe de quelques jours où apparaissait un sourire étincelant, look de rocker décontracté...il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal fait de sa personne.

Il la dévisageait, effronté et tentateur, à demi incliné sur son bar, avec quelque chose de félin (et de terriblement sensuel) dans sa pose nonchalante comme si tout en lui criait : _regardez comme je suis désirable_.

Gwen réagit à contre-emploi, en réprimant une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire.

Mithian considérait peut-être qu'elle était naïve, mais craquer pour un inconnu n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature, raison pour laquelle son coup de cœur pour Lancelot la déstabilisait complètement, et elle n'était pas fâchée de constater qu'il était bel et bien l'exception à la règle.

-Vous m'avez surtout l'air d'être un sacré baratineur, signala-t-elle au barman, en haussant un sourcil. Ca doit être plutôt bon pour le buisness. Et ça doit aussi plaire à vos clientes. En règle générale. Mais pour ce qui est de moi... désolée... ça ne prend _vraiment pas._

-C'était aussi mon impression, dit l'homme, en hochant la tête d'un air amusé. Mais pour être sincère je n'essayais pas vraiment de vous séduire. J'ai su dès que vous êtes entrée que vous étiez quelqu'un... de spécial, et j'ai décidé...

Il plissa les yeux, charmeur.

-...que je vous servirai en tout bien, tout honneur, conclut-il, avec un vaste sourire, comme s'il était très fier de lui.

-Sage résolution, acquiesça Gwen, avec un petit sourire. Après tout, pourquoi chercher à vous casser les dents avec moi quand vous avez tant de victoires potentielles à portée de main ? Je suis sûre que les trois quarts de vos clientes salivent rien qu'à vous regarder.

-Quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent de mes clientes salivent rien qu'à me regarder, dit le barman, en haussant un sourcil éloquent. Mais _vous_ m'avez l'air d'être... aussi incorruptible que le whisky.

-Que le _whisky ?_ dit Gwen, en riant.

-Le whisky est un alcool très noble, dit-il, avec sérieux. Mais vu votre humeur, je vous conseillerais plutôt d'essayer... le Camelot Special's.

Gwen lui jeta un regard perplexe, réprimant un fou-rire.

-Avec un nom pareil, vous arrivez à le vendre, votre cocktail ? dit-elle, franchement amusée.

-Attendez seulement de l'avoir goûté, dit le barman, avec un clin d'oeil. La première coupe est offerte par la maison.

Gwen eut un sourire malicieux.

-Eh bien si c'est votre tournée...je serais stupide de refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et vous êtes très loin d'être stupide, acquiesça-t-il, d'un air entendu.

Puis il lui sourit et il affirma :

-Je suis Gauvain Strenght.

-Gwen Smith, lui répondit-elle.

Elle voulut lui serrer la main, mais il la lui chipa, les yeux pétillants.

-C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, ma dame, dit-il, solennellement.

Et au moment où il effleura ses phalanges de ses lèvres pou lui faire un baise-main, Gwen eut un nouveau flash. Elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas, et elle se retrouva complètement hors d'elle-même. C'était exactement la même vision qu'elle avait eue cet été, face à Mithian, pendant la finale des Jeux Olympiques... celle où elle chargeait au galop, à travers un champ de bataille dévasté, entourée par d'autres cavaliers qui lui servaient de renforts... Et cet homme... Gauvain Strenght... était celui qui chevauchait avec Mithian et dont elle était incapable, jusqu'ici, de distinguer le visage.

Quand il releva la tête, et que leurs regards se croisèrent, toute trace de plaisanterie avait disparu de ses yeux bruns, qui la dévisagèrent, l'espace d'un instant, avec une intensité peu commune, pleine de respect, et de frayeur. Et Gwen fut persuadée qu'il avait vu la même chose qu'elle.

Puis, l'instant passa.

Gwen trouva une échappatoire dans son cocktail, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Gauvain saisit son shaker pour servir un autre client.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _se demanda-t-elle, complètement désorientée.

Les réponses se bousculèrent dans son esprit.

La plus sombre, _tumeur au cerveau, _lui fit des nœuds dans l'estomac.

_J'ai trop regardé docteur House, _pensa-t-elle, en blâmant son esprit stupide qui envisageait la pire réponse possible. _C'est la faute de Papa, avec ses fichues séries médicales..._

Ce fut l'instant que choisit Mithian pour réapparaître, et Gwen la bénit de venir à sa rescousse.

-Je croyais que tu m'attendais pour commander ? dit la Française en jetant un regard à sa coupe.

-J'en avais l'intention, mais je me suis fait offrir un verre, dit Gwen, en faisant un geste en direction de Gauvain.

Il venait de terminer un shake acrobatique et d'envoyer une coupe glisser le long du bar pour rejoindre son nouveau propriétaire, avec la même dextérité que s'il accomplissait un numéro sur scène.

Il se retourna vers elles et salua Mithian d'un geste désinvolte.

-Salut, jeune demoiselle...

-Vous offrez un cocktail à mon amie... et à moi, rien du tout ? dit la Française,les yeux étincelants de son humour mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je considère ça comme un flagrant manque de courtoisie. Je vais être obligée d'exiger réparation, Monsieur.

-C'est que votre amie est charmante, _elle, _répondit Gauvain, en toisant Mithian d'un regard plein de défi. Et qu'elle sait se montrer élégante envers les gens au lieu de se comporter comme une hooligan.

-Vous étiez en train d'essayer de _flirter _avec elle. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça _maintenant, _rétorqua Mithian, d'un ton réprobateur.

-Elle, peut-être pas, mais vous, c'est une certitude, se moqua Gauvain en haussant un sourcil. Pour être d'une telle humeur, vous n'avez pas du avoir de petit ami depuis un bon moment. Mmm... laissez-moi réfléchir aux causes de votre problème... Peut-être, que les hommes n'aiment pas les hérissons ?

-C'est la journée des métaphores flatteuses, ma parole, s'exclama Mithian, en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches_. _Et maintenant, vous vous attendez certainement je fonde en larmes parce que vous ne m'avez pas abreuvée des mêmes compliments mièvres que vous réservez à l'armada de vos conquêtes d'un soir ? Par ma foi, je suis _effondrée, _joli coeur_. _Regardez-moi : je suis en train de me transformer en flaque !

Gwen regarda la scène, intriguée. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air entre ces deux-là. _Ils chevauchaient ensemble, _se rappela-t-elle, stupéfaite. Et soudain, elle comprit qu'elle était en train d'assister à une nouvelle sorte de phénomène d'attraction. C'était ni plus, ni moins, que la version Mithian-Gauvain de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Lancelot... _une rencontre à leur image. _Elle en eut le tournis.

-Vous jouez à la plus maline, mais je suis certain que vous ne tenez pas le whisky.

_-_Je suis Française vous êtes sûr de vraiment vouloir me mettre au défi ?

-Parce que vous croyez qu'une Française peut damer le pion à un Ecossais en matière de beuverie. Ma parole, vous êtes une utopiste !

_-_Et vous, un tel fier-à-bras ! Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? Très bien. Jouons. Mais pas sans aucune mise. Le premier de nous deux qui roulera sous la table devra accepter le gage que lui donnera l'autre.

-Même s'il consiste à faire le tour du quartier topless ? dit Gauvain, provocateur.

-Vous ne devriez pas jouer les fanfarons, ça risque de se retourner contre vous. Les Français ont l'esprit bien plus mal tourné que les Ecossais, et je suis connue pour ma perversité même à Paris, l'informa Mithian.

-Si vous voulez être perverse avec moi, je suis à votre entière disposition, dit Gauvain en riant.

-Je ne suis pas une de vos groupies. Je fais ça pour défendre l'honneur de la France, et je dis : q_uel que soit le gage._

-Défi, topa Gauvain, avec un sourire triomphant.

Puis, il regarda le batteur et le bassiste qui venaient de monter sur la scène et il ajouta :

-Mais ce sera _après _mon buff, princesse.

Et sur ces mots, il bondit par-dessus le bar pour se diriger nonchalamment vers l'estrade, attrapant au passage la guitare électrique et le micro qui se trouvaient là.

-Est-ce que le Loch Ness dort ce soir ? s'exclama-t-il, faisant rugir la clientèle.

Mithian eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

Gauvain lui adressa un clin d'oeil séducteur.

-Je ne vous entends pas ! Est-ce que le Loch Ness dort ce soir ? répéta-t-il.

Les gens se mirent à rugir encore plus fort, et la salle commença à battre des mains pour l'encourager. Gauvain eut un sourire de star alors qu'il plaquait les premiers accords saturés sur les cordes de sa guitare.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Il est prodigieusement... énervant, dit Mithian, d'un ton méprisant, en regardant Gauvain qui se déhanchait en rythme sur la scène.

_Et sexy, et drôle, et absolument phénoménal avec une guitare à la main, _compléta mentalement Gwen, grâce au traducteur intégré qu'elle avait de l'esprit de contradiction de Mithian Nemeth. Il fallait avouer que Gauvain avait pour lui plus d'un argument. Sa voix vibrait dans le bar, chaude et énergique, alors qu'il transcendait une reprise de Nirvana en réussissant à donner l'impression que ce bon vieux Kurt Cobain avait fait de la houmpapa dans sa version originale de _Smells like Teen Spirit. _Gauvain Strenght avait de la pêche... et du style sur scène. Il ressemblait à un gamin qui s'amusait follement (sauf que c'était un grand gamin, avec un physique de rêve et un sourire assez ravageur pour conquérir le monde).

-Tu l'adores, répondit Gwen, en jetant un coup d'oeil amusé à Mithian.

-Tu plaisantes ? Regarde-le ! fit la Française, avec un geste agacé de la main. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui aime autant se donner en spectacle.

Gauvain venait de se jeter à genoux pour entamer son solo, secouant furieusement la tête en rythme avec son bassiste survolté.

-N'empêche, dit Gwen. Il suffit de voir la manière dont tu réagis avec lui pour se rendre compte qu'il te plaît.

-Ah oui ? Et comment je réagirais selon toi ?

-Comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire... parce que c'est tout le contraire.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?

-Je pense que vous êtes faits pour vous entendre.

-Eh bien, moi, je pense que je vais lui mettre la branlée à notre concours de whisky, dit sombrement Mithian, avec son expression : _j'ai-la-gagne-et-je-ne-laisserai-personne-se-mettre -en-travers-de-mon-chemin._

Gwen secoua la tête, cherchant à masquer son sourire. Puis elle se retourna vers Gauvain, qui, déchaîné, attaquait la dernière partie du morceau.

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low..._

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low..._

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us !_

_I feel stupid..._

_And contagious !_

_Yeah a denial... yeah a denial.. yeah a denial..._

Les applaudissements se mirent à fuser alors que Gauvain élevait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, à genoux, baignant dans l'adoration de la foule.

Mithian leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna résolument du spectacle.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Une demi-heure plus tard, ignorant résolument les dizaines de jeunes filles qui cherchaient à le kidnapper pour l'inviter à boire un verre après son impressionnante prestation, la rockstar du Loch Ness, dégoulinante de sueur et de bonne humeur, venait rejoindre Gwen et Mithian au bar avec un vaste sourire plaqué sur son visage triomphant. Il eut un regard interrogateur dans leur direction.

-Belle prestation, le félicita courtoisement Gwen.

-Merci, ma dame, lui répondit-il, d'un air enchanté.

Puis il se tourna vers Mithian avec impatience, comme s'il s'attendait à l'entendre se répandre en louanges.

-Et vous ? demanda-t-il, d'un air épanoui. Vous m'avez trouvé comment ?

La Française pinça légèrement les lèvres, et Gwen vit briller dans ses yeux une lueur sadique avant que ne tombe le verdict. A la Mithian.

-Assez... crétin, je dois dire. Autant sur scène que dans la vie. Mais vous avez tout de même un certain sens du rythme.

-Un certain sens du rythme ? J'ai rocké le Loch Ness Pub jusque dans ses fondations, chérie ! s'indigna Gauvain. Vous êtes... vraiment de mauvaise foi.

Mithian haussa un sourcil incrédule.

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Je suis franche. Et je ne suis certainement pas votre _chérie, _mon vieux.

-Hé-là, dit Gauvain, piqué au vif. Je ne suis _pas _vieux !

-Nirvana,... , fit Mithian, d'un ton pensif. C'est le groupe fétiche de la génération années 80, ça, non ? Donc, vous avez ... quoi... trente, trente cinq ans ? C'est un peu vieux tout de même. Trop vieux pour se trémousser sur scène comme un ado de quinze ans en tout cas.

-J'ai vingt-quatre ans, pas trente-cinq, s'exclama Gauvain. Et vous n'y connaissez strictement rien en musique.

-Un peu comme vous en whisky, alors, dit la Française, volontairement provocante. Si je ne m'étais pas engagée sur l'honneur à livrer un duel avec vous à la fin de votre buff, je serais sans doute déjà partie, mais... je suis une femme de parole. Je vous attends, monsieur Strenght. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...

-Je suis tout à vous, puisque je termine mon service dans... une minute pour être précis. Préparez-vous à prendre la cuite de votre vie, princesse.

L'espace d'un instant, Gwen regretta que Mithian soit Mithian. Parce que si elle savait une chose... c'était que son amie n'en démordrait pas avant la fin. Mais elle craignait vaguement que Gauvain ne soit aussi fort qu'il le prétendait pour ce qui était de tenir l'alcool, et que Mithian Nemeth ne se retrouve prise à son propre jeu...

Une heure plus tard, alors que Gauvain et Mithian, assis face à face au milieu d'un cercle de supporters fébriles, terminaient d'ingurgiter leur huitième verre de whisky les yeux dans les yeux, Gwen était absolument _certaine _que ses flash n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec les conséquences d'une tumeur au cerveau. Qu'ils l'admettent ou non, ces deux-là étaient des âmes sœurs. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'obstination identique avec laquelle ils refusaient de céder l'un devant l'autre pour s'en rendre compte. Les yeux de Mithian jetaient des éclairs que Gwen ne les avait jamais vus lancer qu'au plus fort de la compétition, et Gauvain le séducteur compulsif semblait être devenu absolument hermétique aux arguments des jolies blondes qui se penchaient par-dessus son épaule pour l'encourager tant il était focalisé sur la jeune femme farouche et anguleuse qui lui tenait tête. Mithian _était _belle, bien sûr mais pas d'une beauté classique. Pour elle, se coiffer était synonyme de trois coups de brosse à cheveux, et le maquillage était un symbole d'oppression visant à soumettre les femmes à la dictature de l'image. Elle avait les pieds fermement ancrés sur le sol et les coudes posés sur la table comme si elle disputait un bras de fer. Quand son regard se teintait d'espièglerie, c'était toujours pour laisser place à un humour décapant qui mettait à mal son adversaire plus qu'il ne le brossait dans le sens du poil. Et Gauvain _aimait _ça. Gwen n'avait jamais assisté auparavant à une pareille accroche, mais elle trouvait fascinant d'en être témoin.

Jusqu'au moment où, le bar menaçant de fermer, les deux adversaires décidèrent de disputer leur finale en se dressant sur leurs jambes. Comme Gwen l'avait prévu, Mithian, vaincue par son gabari plus léger, tituba et faillit tomber en arrière, ne se rattrapant au bar que de justesse. Gauvain exulta.

-Vous avez perdu.

La Française lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Je ne suis _pas _tombée.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais comme je m'en doutais... vous êtes trop mauvaise joueuse pour accepter le gage que vous avez réclamé vous-même.

Les yeux de Mithian étincelèrent.

-C'est mon honneur que vous remettez en question ? Allez-y, dit-elle, le mettant au défi. Donnez votre gage... et vous verrez si je n'assume pas...

Gauvain croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et la dévisagea d'un air triomphant.

-Je veux que vous fassiez le tour du pâté de maison. Topless, dit-il.

C'était un challenge. Il disait cela, en pensant très clairement que Mithian n'aurait jamais les tripes de le faire. Eh bien, pensa Gwen, il allait découvrir quelque chose au sujet de Mithian Nemeth qui risquait de le bluffer sérieusement. Une lueur amusée dansa dans le regard de la Française. Puis, elle laissa sa veste choir sur le sol, sous un tonnerre d'encouragements. D'un geste sec, elle se débarrassa de son écharpe, puis, elle se dégagea de son pull, d'un coup d'épaule décidé. La bouche de Gauvain s'ouvrit de stupéfaction alors qu'elle retirait son T-shirt. Elle le dévisagea d'un air victorieux, puis, sans hésiter, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, et l'envoya valdinguer, un sourcil en l'air. Il atterrit sur l'épaule de Gauvain dont la mâchoire se décrocha. Et Mithian resta là, torse nu, à le dévisager avec superbe, sans se démonter un seul instant. Elle avait de l'allure. Il en resta bouche bée.

Après quoi elle fit demi-tour sous les applaudissements de la clientèle et se dirigea vers la porte du bar, qu'elle ouvrit d'une poussée, tandis que Gauvain restait planté sur-place.

Elle sortit dans l'air glacial en paradant :

-Je suis Mithian Nemeth, et je tiens _toujours _parole !

La porte se referma, sur l'image de la Française remontant la rue, la tête haute, les épaules carrées en arrière et les bras grands ouverts.

-Maintenant, vous êtes prévenu dit Gwen à Gauvain, en riant. Refermez la bouche, ou vous allez finir par gober une mouche.

Gauvain prit une bouffée d'air, ses yeux embués par l'alcool encore fixés sur la porte par laquelle son adversaire venait de disparaître.

-Vous allez vous en remettre, au moins ? s'inquiéta Gwen.

-Je ne crois pas, non, dit-il, avec un sourire subjugué.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil à Gwen et s'exclama :

-Bon sang. Je crois que je viens de tomber amoureux.

-Oh, dit Gwen, d'un air navré. Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter... bon courage.

Et sur ces mots, elle se pencha pour ramasser les affaires de son amie, avant de quitter le pub Loch Ness qui fermait ses portes.


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Julie : très bonne analyse de la dynamique Gauvain-Mithian, tu es un chef ! Sinon, j'ai ENFIN été voir le Hobbit, j'ai adoré ! Mais je ne peux pas shipper slash sur le Hobbit, c'est mon livre d'enfance, je l'ai lu quand j'avais 7-8 ans ! J'ai un regard très môme dessus, c'est les héros de quand-j'étais-gamin-à-l'époque-où-je-ne-savais-même-pas-que-les-slash-existaient. Lol. Donc pour moi ils sont juste copains quoi._  
**

**_Lena : très belle scène, "je suis le roi du monde" ;). Rooo, le final de Lost. J'ai kiffé Lost mais à un moment même moi j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ! En fait ils sont tous morts, l'avion est symbolique et l'Ile est une espèce de purgatoire. Ils réécrivent les scénarios avec les personnes qui leur ont été chères dans leur vraies vies jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint une fin assez satisfaisante pour être prêts à monter au ciel tous ensemble (c'est shématique, hein, mais en gros c'est ça). Avec du whisky, le Camelot Special's ;). C'est une invention de Gauvain et Gauvain est Ecossais ;). Je me disais bien que Mithian la rebelle allait séduire quelques lectrices ;). N'est-ce pas, Valir ? Je vois que vous adhérez au côté barman-guitariste, je trouvais que ça lui allait tellement bien._**

**_Ma : yess ! Léon, Perceval et Elyan sont encore à venir (pas encore pour tout de suite ceci dit). Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que vous reverrez Uther, aussi, et qu'il aura une discussion intéressante avec ses deux enfants. _**

**_Allié 1207 : non mais le jour où ça va finir par flasher entre Merlin et Arthur vous allez le sentir quoi XD. Je garde le meilleur pour la fin ;)_**

**_Sabrinabella : tu as bien vu, c'est ça le plan... tout le monde se retrouve d'un côté, pendant que Merlin et Arthur... merthurisent lol. En fait je suis obligé de faire comme ça pour laisser la relation entre Merlin et Arthur prendre la place qu'elle mérite, si je commence à les mettre en contact avec les autres maintenant, ça les distraira... laissons leur le temps de se retrouver, quoi XD_**

**_Tonksinette : moi aussi je vanne beaucoup et j'aime ça ;). Aaaah c'est comme ça que tu étudies le Moyen Age, toi ;). Hé bé on est pas rendus comme dirait l'aut' ;)_**

**_Edi : merci pour ce premier com ! En plus tu as un chat écrivain... J'adore les disserts, donc n'hésite pas ;). Et puis les encouragements, c'est toujours utile ! Demande à LoLOW si ça m'embête les pavés XD. Pour ce chapitre, c'est focus sur Morgane ;)... et je suis vraiment content que tu apprécies Gwen !_**

**_Legend : ah non, pas les deux ! XD. 1 sur 2, c'est déjà pas mal. Fier d'avoir remonté le moral de ma Legend vivante à coups de Gauvain... c'est déprimant à ce point-là, le lycée, ou c'est un vil stratagème ? (à propos, pour toi... c'est l'année du bac ?) _**

**_LolOW : je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fini Camlann. Tu l'as dévoré ! 2 pages word... o_o. Je vais te contre-reviewer en mp. Rejoins-nous par ici!_**

**_Merci aussi à Miharulaboulette pour ses coms dans le dragon rouge ;)_**

**_Dans ce chapitre vous allez retrouver Morgane... et deux nouveaux invités, dont un qui était attendu ;). J'espère que vous apprécierez le traitement que j'en ai fait. Petit avertissement pour le sujet évoqué (drogue dure) qui est assez hard quand même. Vous allez vous rendre compte que les magiciens souffrent dans un monde où la magie n'existe plus (pour l'instant). Le ton est un peu plus sombre, mais vous allez découvrir pas mal de choses au sujet de Morgane (de sa double vie, et de ce qu'elle sait). J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, après avoir longuement hésité... je pense vous ramener en Ecosse, pour suivre les aventures de Gwen, Mithian et Gauvain, avant de vous refaire un Merthur pour le chapitre 14 ;)... qui sera suivi, si vous êtes sages, de la première rencontre Merlin/Morgane. _**

**CHAPITRE 12**

Morgane enfila son long manteau noir, puis passa son bonnet, son cache-nez et ses gants, s'équipant méthodiquement contre le froid. Une longue nuit s'annonçait. Elle tenait une piste sérieuse, pour la première fois depuis des mois, et il lui faudrait plusieurs heures pour la vérifier. Mais elle était certaine que, si elle s'en donnait la peine, elle trouverait enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Cette pensée suffisait à vaincre sa fatigue, et à lui donner du courage quand elle pensait au fait qu'elle ne fermerait probablement pas l'oeil avant l'heure où il lui faudrait partir au travail demain matin.

Elle prit la clé du coffre-fort qui était caché derrière la plus grande des tapisseries du salon, et l'ouvrit. Elle saisit l'arme de poing qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et vérifia ses cartouches, puis, elle fourra le revolver dans la poche de son manteau. Elle en aurait certainement besoin, là où elle allait. Les hommes qui hantaient les lieux qu'elle sillonnait la nuit n'étaient pas des enfants de choeur. Mais elle non plus. S'ils avaient su à quel point, même les plus dangereux d'entre eux auraient sans doute eu peur...

Elle se pencha pour ramasser son sac de sport, en se demandant si elle n'avait rien oublié.

Le nouveau sac de couchage isotherme qu'elle avait déniché chez Décathlon dans l'après-midi était à l'intérieur. Avec les bottes d'hiver, et les trois paires de chaussettes en laine. Elle avait hésité avant de prendre la parka d'alpiniste. Son salaire du mois n'y survivrait pas. Si elle l'achetait, elle allait devoir se refaire en acceptant de faire des livraisons de marijuana pour Brahim, et elle avait pris la résolution d'arrêter avec ce genre de trafics. Mais c'était l'hiver, et Morgane se faisait toujours du souci en hiver.. alors elle avait cédé à la tentation, et acheté la parka. Le reste des affaires qu'elle transportait incluait un sandwich, un thermos de café brûlant, et une liasse de billets qui représentait toutes ses économies, pour payer son informateur. Et en principe... elle devait avoir pensé à tout.

-Morgane ?

Elle leva la tête dans un sursaut.

Arthur se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre, en pyjama, le visage chiffonné, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude. Elle se maudit en silence. Elle croyait pourtant avoir été silencieuse...

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda son frère mal réveillé, d'une voix effrayée.

-Je sors, lui répondit-elle doucement. Retourne te coucher.

-Il est minuit passé, dit Arthur, bouleversé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne serai pas longue, promit-elle.

Elle vit la peur s'inscrire sur son visage, et, bon sang, elle _détestait _qu'il ait peur pour elle.

Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait si bien protégé qu'il aurait vécu dans une bulle, une bulle d'amour, de chaleur et de tendresse.

Son regard bleu se teinta de détresse.

-Morgane, tu ne vas pas...

-Non, promit-elle fermement. Non. J'en ai terminé avec ça. Crois-moi.

-Alors, tu n'es pas obligée de sortir, reprit Arthur, en faisant un pas vers elle. S'il te plaît... reste. Je ferai des pop corn, si tu veux.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si adorable ?

-Arthur, dit Morgane, en secouant la tête. Non. Je _dois _y aller.

-Pourquoi ? dit Arthur, d'un air malheureux.

Il baissa la tête.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça. J'ai toujours... tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Tu sais que le quartier est dangereux la nuit. Tu pourrais tomber sur des crackés, et quand les gens prennent du crack, ils deviennent incontrôlables, et...

-Arthur.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

Il eut un long frisson contre elle.

-N'aie pas peur pour moi, mon soleil, lui souffla-t-elle, tendrement. Il ne peut rien m'arriver. Je te le promets. Retourne te coucher. Nous nous verrons demain.

-Je t'aime, Morgane, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais, Arthur, répondit-elle.

-Ne fais rien de stupide, supplia-t-il.

-Tu as ma parole. Tout ira bien.

Il retourna vers son lit comme un somnambule, et rabattit la couette sur sa figure.

Elle attendit qu'il soit endormi, puis, elle se faufila par la porte pour sortir.

Arthur avait raison, le quartier était dangereux la nuit.

Mais Morgane n'avait pas peur. Elle connaissait bien les risques auxquels elle s'exposait, et, dans le pire des cas, elle savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser l'arme de poing qu'elle avait dans la poche de son manteau pour se défendre. C'était précisément pour ça qu'elle l'avait achetée, quelques années plus tôt...

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'en servir jusqu'à présent, et elle espérait que ça continuerait toujours de la même manière. Mais quels que soient les dangers, il y avait certaines choses dont elle devait s'occuper, parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait s'en charger à sa place.

Elle descendit rapidement les marches de l'immeuble.

Il y avait des dealers dans la cage d'escalier, en bas du bâtiment D, mais elle les connaissait tous.

-Salut, Morgane, dit leur chef, un beau garçon hâlé, aux cheveux coiffés en arrière et à la joue ornée d'une cicatrice, quand elle le dépassa d'un pas vif.

-Salut, Brahim, répondit-elle, avec un hochement de tête pour son ancien fournisseur.

-On dirait que tu as de nouveau la bougeotte, fit-il, avec un sourire.

-On pourrait dire ça, oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle gagna la rue, et elle se dirigea vers le Squatt, pour y retrouver son informateur. C'était le repaire des héroïnomanes du quartier, qui se trouvait à plusieurs rues du bâtiment D, et elle marcha d'un bon pas dans la nuit glacée pour ne pas perdre de temps, croisant au passage quelques prostituées des pays de l'Est surveillées par leurs maques, les gars du gang des Nigérians qui étaient en train de manger des döners en fumant de l'herbe, et un ou deux crackés solitaires qui parlaient tout seuls.

Ils étaient tous habitués à ses allées et venues. Ils savaient qui elle était. : Morgane Pendragon, du bâtiment D, dealeuse occasionnelle pour Brahim Tarmek. Ils savaient aussi que personne n'était censé toucher à son frère, Arthur Dubois, le beau blond en uniforme qui était aussi le seul gars de tous les Lilas à ne tremper dans _aucun _buisness, parce qu'Arthur était sous la protection de Morgane, que Morgane était sous la protection de Brahim, et que Brahim, en tant que chef des Pakistanais, avait assez de gars à ses ordres pour aller tabasser à mort quiconque déciderait de marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Ca faisait partie des arrangements que Morgane avait mis en place quelques années plus tôt, parce qu'elle tenait à la tranquillité d'Arthur. Bien qu'il n'en sache rien, _elle _savait, qu'elle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles parce que personne au quartier ne chercherait jamais à s'en prendre à lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre dans la peur perpétuelle qu'il se fasse agresser, ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

Elle atteignit le Squatt après dix minutes de marche. C'était un immeuble désaffecté qui attendait la démolition. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient fracassées. Des feux étaient allumés dans des tonneaux devant l'entrée. Tous les drogués et tous les SDF des environs se rassemblaient là en hiver, pour lutter contre le froid.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle ne trouverait pas à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un qui détestait trop les murs, et les toits, pour se réfugier dans quelque bâtiment que ce soit même quand il gelait à pierre fendre.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux visages des toxicomanes qui se tenaient à moitié avachis sur les marches du Squatt, les yeux révulsés, afin de vérifier qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'un d'entre eux, mais ce soir, aucun visage ne lui évoquait de souvenirs troublants.

Alors, elle commença à faire le tour de l'immeuble... et bientôt, comme prévu, elle entendit une voix familière s'élever sous les étoiles.

-La magie est morte ! La magie est morte ! C'est moi qui l'ai tuée !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane arriva à temps pour voir le garçon qui criait à la lune se faire bousculer sans ménagements par un petit groupe de dealers agacés.

-Oh, le fou ! Dégage d'ici, tu nous casse les oreilles ! dit l'un des caïds, en levant la main dans sa direction pour le faire décamper.

Le garçon tituba sur ses jambes, sans paraître perturbé par la menace, et continua son chemin en soliloquant. Il portait des vêtements sales et troués, un bonnet en laine était enfoncé sur sa tête, et il avait la figure crasseuse. S'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi misérable, et aussi toqué, il aurait ressemblé à un ange, avec ses yeux bleu clair et ses traits fins. Mais en cet instant, il semblait surtout... fou, comme les autres s'en étaient aperçus.

-J'ai survécu à la fin du monde, et je suis maudit pour l'éternité ! Mère, laisse-moi revenir dans ton ventre ! Ne me condamne pas à l'enfer sur terre ! Laisse-moi me transformer en étoile. Je te promets de briller pour toi !

Morgane soupira en s'approchant de lui.

-Bonjour, Mordred, dit-elle, avec douceur.

Le garçon la regarda avec des yeux bleus hallucinés, qui clignèrent en signe de reconnaissance.

-Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager avec stupeur.

-Je t'ai apporté un sandwich, dit Morgane, en fouillant dans son sac pour lui tendre son présent.

Mordred regarda l'emballage en aluminium et réagit aussitôt en passant de la léthargie à l'agitation extrême.

-Je ne vais pas manger ça ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est un piège des extra-terrestres ! Ils vont venir m'emporter pour me torturer avec leurs machines de guerre ! Ils veulent connaître le secret de la destruction de la planète ! Si je leur dis, tout le monde va mourir à cause de moi !

Morgane pesta en elle-même de n'avoir pas pensé à sa réaction instinctive à l'aluminium et défit rapidement l'emballage pour le faire disparaître.

-Là. Tu vois ? dit-elle, d'un ton apaisant. C'est un sandwich humain, pas un sandwich martien. Je ne sais pas dans quel film tu as vu que les martiens mangeaient des sandwichs, de toutes façons... à part celui que tu te fais dans ta tête... mais... tiens... prends.

Elle lui attrapa la main et lui fourra le sandwich à l'intérieur. Si elle n'avait pas resserré ses doigts autour, il l'aurait sans doute laissé tomber par-terre.

Il se mit à danser nerveusement, déplaçant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre en continuant à l'étudier avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tu es un docteur ? dit-il avec méfiance. Je n'aime pas les docteurs. Ils sont tous méchants. Ils font semblants de vouloir être mes amis, et ensuite, ils me donnent des pilules qui font dormir. Je déteste les pilules. Je déteste dormir. Les docteurs travaillent pour les extra-terrestres. Est-ce que tu es un docteur ?

-Mais non, soupira Morgane, avec lassitude. Je ne suis pas un docteur. Tu pourrais faire un effort, Mordred, tu sais ? Tu me demandes ça à chaque fois... et je te réponds _toujours _la même chose.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de reposer la question.

La plupart du temps, il ne se rappelait pas d'elle d'une fois sur l'autre. Du moins, pas consciemment... Mais elle savait qu'il y avait... _quelque chose, _entre eux, et qu'il devait la reconnaître malgré tout, parce qu'elle était la seule personne à qui il s'adressait directement. Quand les autres lui parlaient, leurs propos glissaient sur lui, sans qu'il les entende, sans qu'il y réponde, et il continuait à monologuer... comme s'il vivait seul dans sa bulle, très loin du monde réel. Quand elle s'adressait à lui, il l'écoutait toujours, même quand il ne lui répondait pas. Il le montrait en clignant des yeux, et elle savait que quelque part, elle arrivait encore à le toucher, à travers la maladie, à travers la confusion, à travers le vide intérieur qui le mettait au supplice.

C'était le seul résultat qu'elle ait jamais réussi à obtenir, même après avoir tout essayé.

Oh, bien sûr, au début, elle n'avait même pas eu _envie _d'essayer. Elle avait pensé : _il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, _et elle avait passé son chemin. Mais ensuite... à force de le croiser, elle avait changé d'avis, parce qu'il aurait vraiment fallu qu'elle soit sans cœur pour ne pas avoir pitié de lui. Il avait assez payé, il ne pouvait pas continuer à le faire éternellement. Mais elle n'avait pas pu lui offrir la paix qu'elle avait espéré lui apporter. Peut-être que personne ne le pouvait... puisque les méthodes traditionnelles, et modernes, avaient toutes échoué.

Morgane se souvenait bien de la manière dont le premier psychiatre qu'elle l'avait amené consulter, après l'avoir trouvé errant sans but dans le quartier, lui avait décrit son cas de _schizophrénie aiguë. _Sûr de son analyse, le brave homme avait claironné _qu'avec les neuroleptiques, il se stabiliserait. _Et il l'avait fait hospitaliser dans la foulée. Mais pour le le cas présent, les neuroleptiques n'avaient rien stabilisé du tout. Ils avaient juste plongé Mordred en plein épisode dépressif, et l'infirmière du service de psychiatrie l'avait découvert en train d'essayer de se taillader les veines avec un trombone. Il avait terminé en chambre d'isolement, avec la camisole de force.

Le voir ainsi, attaché, les larmes coulant sans fin le long de son visage malheureux, avait été le coup de grâce pour Morgane. Elle sentait le lien qu'ils avaient partagé exercer à l'intérieur d'elle un insupportable tiraillement, l'emplissant de culpabilité et de tristesse. Elle avait plus de raisons que n'importe qui d'autre de lui en vouloir, mais, au final, elle savait ce qu'elle lui avait _fait _(_le don qui t'a été offert à ta naissance t'a été retiré pour toujours_), elle savait à quel point cette condamnation était terrible, et elle ne supporterait pas qu'en plus de tout le reste, il finisse enfermé ainsi, à dépérir jusqu'à plonger dans un état végétatif.

_Au diable les neuroleptiques, _avait-elle pensé, et dès qu'il était sorti de la chambre d'isolement, elle l'avait aidé à s'échapper du service de psychiatrie. Il était revenu à la rue, et à ses délires. Elle le préférait fou, que désespéré. Il ne faisait de mal à personne en vagabondant sous la lune. Il y avait une sorte d'innocence enfantine dans sa folie.

-Tu as l'air d'être un docteur, insista Mordred. Tu parles comme eux. Toi aussi, tu fais semblant de vouloir être mon amie.

-Je ne fais pas semblant. Je _suis _ton amie. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre t'apporte des sandwichs ? lui répondit Morgane, en haussant un sourcil pour le mettre au défi de la contre-dire.

Il baissa les yeux sur le sandwich, avec l'air de ne pas savoir quoi en faire.

-Regarde-toi : je suis sûre que tu n'as encore rien avalé aujourd'hui, dit-elle, d'un ton désapprobateur. Et j'aimerais bien savoir... ce que tu fais _encore _à la rue.

Elle l'avait déposé au foyer du Samu social la semaine dernière. Elle le faisait toujours à l'époque de la mise en place du plan grand froid. Ils lui avaient donné une chambre, bien sûr. Mais croire que Mordred daignerait y rester était trop espérer. Il ne semblait tolérer l'existence que quand il était libre d'errer en criant sous les étoiles. _La magie est morte ! C'est moi qui l'ai tuée ! _Morgane aurait bien voulu pouvoir expliquer à ses psychiatres que Mordred n'était pas aussi fou qu'il en avait l'air... Mais alors, c'était elle qui aurait terminé en cellule capitonnée, et elle avait trop de choses à faire pour ça.

-Je n'aime pas le foyer, dit Mordred en fronçant le nez. La chambre est toute petite. L'éducateur veut que j'aille voir le docteur. Le docteur veut me donner des pilules. La porte est fermée à clé la nuit et je n'ai pas le droit de partir en balade.

-Il fait trop froid pour les balades. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas rester au chaud l'hiver et te contenter de te balader pendant l'été ? dit Morgane, découragée.

Mordred fronça le nez, comme si le concept lui était étranger.

-Mange ton sandwich, renonça Morgane. Il est au saucisson, comme tu aimes.

-Je ne veux pas retourner à l'hôpital, s'exclama Mordred.

-Je sais, dit Morgane, avec sympathie.

-Je ne suis pas fou, insista Mordred.

-Peut-être, mais les pompiers vont finir par te ramasser par-terre si tu te laisses mourir de faim, menaça-t-elle. Et ensuite, le docteur te mettra en chambre d'isolement, et tu ne pourras plus te balader nulle part, parce que tu seras attaché au lit. Sans compter que tu seras _forcé _d'avaler toutes les pilules qu'ils te donneront. Alors fais un effort...et mange, si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle les pompiers.

-Non, non, pas les pompiers !

Il mordit résolument dans son sandwich, et elle déballa les affaires qu'elle lui avait rapportées.

-Ton sac de couchage, dit-elle. Essaie de ne pas te le faire voler cette fois-ci.

C'était au moins le septième qu'elle lui achetait, en l'espace de quatre ans. Il était infernal. Il les oubliait, ou il se les faisait racketter. Comme les vestes. Et les chaussures. Une fois, elle l'avait retrouvé à errer pieds nus. Heureusement que c'était l'été... Elle s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps sur le fait qu'elle fournissait en équipement les trois quarts des SDF du quartier quand elle l'approvisionnait lui. Elle avait tenté de l'habituer à la tente Quetschua pour dormir, vu qu'il ne supportait pas de rester entre quatre murs. Mais elle avait vite renoncé à ça aussi, parce que, si ça l'amusait de l'envoyer voler dans les airs pour la regarder se déplier toute seule, il ne l'utilisait qu'une seule fois avant de la laisser où elle s'était posée, ne voyant probablement pas l'intérêt de se donner du mal pour la replier.

Morgane avait des obligations financières, bon sang. Elle ne pouvait pas dépenser toutes ses économies en tentes Quetschua à usage unique.

-Tends les bras, ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et elle lui enfila la parka. Il se laissa faire, sans mot dire. Elle lui enroula l'écharpe autour du cou, et elle lui enfonça le second bonnet sur la tête.

Puis elle lui dit d'un ton machinal :

-Chaussures.

Il se mit en équilibre sur un pied, et elle lui retira ses chaussettes trouées avant de lui enfiler l'une sur l'autre les trois nouvelles qu'elle lui avait achetées. Elle lui mit sa botte. Il reposa le pied par-terre et souleva la deuxième jambe de lui-même pour qu'elle répète l'opération, de l'autre côté. Elle lui passa la bandoulière du sac de couchage sur l'épaule pendant qu'il avalait ce qui restait de son sandwich en tripotant son écharpe d'un air satisfait. De temps en temps, il lui adressait un regard souriant. Après un moment de plus à tirer sur son écharpe, il affirma d'un ton réjoui :

-C'est doux.

-C'est de la laine, dit Morgane, incapable de réprimer son sourire. Bien sûr que c'est doux. Tiens, je t'ai apporté du café.

Elle lui servit un gobelet dont il s'empara en hâte. Il poussa un cri quand il se brûla à vouloir boire trop vite, et renversa la moitié du gobelet sur sa parka. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Soixante quinze livres sterling détruites en l'espace de cinq secondes, c'était si typiquement Mordred.

A une époque, elle avait pensé le ramener à la maison pour s'occuper de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas avec Arthur dans la même pièce, c'était impossible. Et puis, elle savait que même si elle avait essayé, il ne serait pas resté. Parfois, elle pensait qu'il se punissait lui-même. Souvent, elle se disait que ce n'était que justice. Et pourtant, elle trouvait que cette justice était bien dure.

Elle le regarda. Il avait terminé son café, et il avait oublié sa présence. Il se dirigea jusqu'au mur de l'immeuble, et commença à suivre du doigt les graffitis qui se trouvaient là, d'un air fasciné.

-Ce sont des runes, dit-il, en posant sa joue sur la pierre, et il se mit à rire comme un idiot.

Avant de recommencer à crier tristement :

-La magie est morte ! La magie est morte ! C'est moi qui l'ai tuée !

Morgane soupira. C'était tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de lui ce soir. Il venait de se retrancher dans son monde...

Faisant demi-tour, elle repartit vers l'entrée du Squatt, où devait l'attendre son informateur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Une Mercedes noire était garée devant l'immeuble désaffecté.

Morgane se dirigea vers la voiture, et la vitre fumée s'ouvrit.

-Morgane Pendragon.

-Monsieur Kensington.

L'homme qui se tenait au volant était un rasta Jamaïcain avec de très longues locks et deux dents en or, qui portait un costume Armani impeccablement coupé. C'était aussi l'un des bras droits du principal fournisseur d'héroïne des quartiers de Londres, et, étant donné les responsabilités qui lui incombaient dans le buisness, il ne s'abaissait jamais à venir jusqu'au Squatt en personne pour se mêler aux consommateurs du quartier.

Pourtant, il était là, cette nuit, pour voir Morgane.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se rencontraient, à trois semaines d'intervalle.

Elle avait mis longtemps avant de remonter aussi haut dans la pyramide du trafic, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : elle ne pouvait pas fouiller elle-même les repères de tous les drogués de Londres pour trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Et passer par le sommet était le seul moyen pour lancer un avis de recherche efficace parmi les héroïnomanes de la ville.

-Montez, ordonna-t-il.

Et elle s'exécuta, prenant place sur le siège passager.

Il lui tendit le portrait exécuté au crayon qu'elle lui avait remis lors de leur première entrevue, un peu chiffonné.

-Cet homme-là, dit-il.

-Avez-vous pu le retrouver ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

-Ca a pris du temps, mais il a été reconnu par un de nos intermédiaires, il y a trois jours, dans la banlieue Sud de Londres.

-Dieu merci, souffla-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

-Un ami à vous ?

-Un ami très cher, murmura-t-elle.

-Avez-vous apporté votre paiement ?

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche l'enveloppe qu'elle avait préparée avant de sortir de chez elle.  
Daniel Kensington recompta rapidement, et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste, en affirmant :

-Le compte est bon. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui.

Morgane resta silencieuse pendant qu'ils traversaient la cité endormie. La Mercedes roulait à toute allure, doublant les quelques véhicules qui roulaient sur la N25. Ils prirent la sortie Brigstone, et se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers mal famés de la banlieue Sud. Après quelques croisements, Daniel Kensington immobilisa son véhicule devant une maison abandonnée, dont la porte était clouée par des planches, et les fenêtres sans vitres, protégées par des morceaux de carton et de plastique.

-Vous le trouverez à l'intérieur, dit le trafiquant.

-Merci.

-Bonne chance.

Elle sortit de la Mercedes, qui démarra à vive allure, et passa le portail branlant. Puis elle monta les marches du perron, et se baissa pour passer les planches qui barraient l'entrée. L'intérieur de l'habitation sentait la moisissure et l'humidité. Le carrelage était brisé, de la terre et des plantes avaient envahi le vestibule.

Morgane avança avec précautions, sa main, serrée sur la crosse du revolver qui se trouvait dans sa poche, et elle pénétra à l'intérieur du salon où un canapé renversé par-terre recevait l'eau qui gouttait du plafond. Puis elle avisa un corps, recroquevillé sur le sol, près de la fenêtre. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, et, toute réserve oubliée, elle se précipita jusqu'à la silhouette immobile. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du jeune homme, vérifiant qu'il respirait, puis, avisa la seringue qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et détacha le garrot qui comprimait son bras grêlé de piqûres. Délicatement, elle le retourna, pour voir son visage. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle distingua ses traits.

C'était lui. Ses yeux étaient à demi révulsés, il respirait péniblement, mais c'était lui, et elle n'était pas arrivée trop tard. Il était en vie. Elle l'avait trouvé.

-Wildor, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix qui vibrait d'émotion, en lui relevant la tête.

Il gémit, et son regard papillonna.

Elle toucha ses joues, et inclina son front contre le sien.

-Wildor, regarde-moi.

Son regard se fixa sur elle. Elle lui sourit, avec tendresse.

-C'est moi, Wildor. C'est moi. Tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là. Je te tiens.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et il se mit à trembler. Il tremblait si fort que cela ressemblait presque à des convulsions. Elle le tint serré contre elle, sans détacher son regard du sien. Elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer et, pour l'avoir vécu elle-même, elle connaissait la violence de l'expérience. Wildor avait été son fils spirituel dans leur précédente vie, le plus talentueux, le plus fidèle, le plus loyal de ses disciples, ce qui rendait la connexion à ses souvenirs encore plus brutale. Les flash qu'il visionnait maintenant lui faisaient revivre sa précédente existence en accéléré, le reliant à une part de lui-même qu'il avait profondément enfouie, lui faisant revivre des traumatismes qu'il aurait sans doute préféré oublier...

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme. Ses mains se tendirent, et il s'accrocha à Morgane, désespérément, tanguant de droite à gauche. Puis, il se mit à sangloter dans ses bras. Il sanglotait si fort qu'il semblait être sur le point de se briser. Elle le tint, sans faiblir, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit passé... comme elle en avait tenu tant d'autres, avant lui, dans ses bras. Quand il finit par s'apaiser, il frissonna, puis, il leva sur elle un regard lucide et plein d'espoir, et il dit :

-Ma Dame. Ma Dame. Est-ce que c'est vous ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment vous ?

-Oui, Wildor, répondit-elle, avec un sourire. C'est vraiment moi. Viens. Allons-nous en d'ici.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand le taxi vint les chercher, Wildor réussit à tituber jusqu'à la voiture, et il s'assit en frissonnant, un bras serré autour de son corps comme pour s'empêcher de tomber en morceaux.

Morgane donna l'adresse de leur destination au chauffeur, puis, elle saisit la main de Wildor entre ses doigts gantés pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, et ils restèrent assis côte à côte, en silence, pendant un long moment, à regarder la route qui défilait par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme était encore en état de choc. Plus de dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

-Je vous demande pardon. Je n'ai pas réussi... Je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger...

-Wildor, souffla Morgane, pour l'interrompre avant qu'il n'en dise davantage.

Elle savait qu'il parlait du massacre de l'Ile. Et elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment pour ce faire. Elle secoua la tête, et lui adressa un regard plein d'émotion.

-Non. S'il te plaît. Nous aurons du temps pour ça... plus tard.

-C'était mon rôle, dit-il, en soutenant son regard, les yeux brillants de larmes, les mâchoires serrées. En votre absence, j'étais le gardien du Sanctuaire, et je devais les protéger. J'ai échoué, ma Dame... J'en suis tellement désolé.

-Ne te blâme pas pour ça, je t'en prie, dit-elle, en lui serrant l'avant-bras. Tu n'es pas responsable pour ce qui s'est passé sur l'Ile. Ta magie ne pouvait pas lutter contre celle de Mordred. Moi même, je ne pouvais rien contre lui. Il était devenu beaucoup trop puissant. Emrys était le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter...

Wildor eut un long frisson.

-Aithusa..., dit-il, d'une voix tremblante.

-Aithusa savait, dit simplement Morgane. Je ne veux plus que tu penses à tout ça maintenant. C'est le passé, Wildor. Il nous faut regarder vers l'avant, et non en arrière, si nous ne voulons pas devenir fous.

-Avant de vous voir... , souffla-t-il, alors que d'autres larmes se répandaient sur son visage. Avant de vous voir... je ne me souvenais de rien. Je savais juste... que quelque chose me manquait, et que ce manque... m'était insupportable.

-C'est l'absence de la magie, que nous ressentons tous de cette manière, murmura-t-elle.

-Je m'en veux tellement... regardez ce que je suis devenu... je suis un drogué, dit-il, écoeuré.

Elle toucha son visage, avec tendresse, et elle se souvint combien il avait été fort autrefois. Il l'avait veillée quand ses cauchemars troublaient son sommeil, il s'était tenu à ses côtés pour défendre l'Ancien Culte à l'heure la plus sombre. Il avait donné sa vie pour défendre celle d'Aithusa. Elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée de le retrouver en vie. Même si elle avait craint... ces derniers mois, de ne jamais arriver à mettre la main sur lui. C'était à cause du sentiment d'urgence qu'elle avait commencé à éprouver, qu'elle avait sollicité Daniel Kensington pour l'aider à le retracer. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le temps d'hésiter, si elle voulait le revoir.

-Tu es loin d'être le seul magicien à avoir trouvé refuge dans ce genre d'addiction, lui dit-elle tristement. Dis-toi... que c'est grâce à ça, que j'ai pu te retrouver.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il, confus.

Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

-Que tu es loin d'être le premier que j'aie retrouvé.

-Est-ce que... les autres..., dit Wildor, avec espoir.

-Pas tous, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Pour beaucoup... hélas. Je suis arrivée trop tard. L'héroïne ne pardonne pas. La mortalité par overdose est très fréquente parmi les nôtres. Mais pour ceux que j'ai réussi à retrouver à temps... les choses vont un peu mieux, maintenant. Nous attendons.

-Nous attendons, répéta Wildor.

Morgane hocha la tête.

-Nous attendons qu'Emrys vienne nous sauver.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

La voiture s'immobilisa, quartier des Lilas, bâtiment J. Morgane paya le chauffeur, et ouvrit la porte.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Tu viens ? dit-elle à Wildor.

Il acquiesça, et la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée d'un vieil immeuble. Elle emprunta les escaliers, le soutenant dans l'ascension des marches qu'il avait un peu de mal à négocier. Les flash avaient supprimé quelques uns des effets de l'héroïne... mais pas tous. Maintenant, Wildor se sentait surtout sale... et épuisé. Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage. Morgane prit une clé dans sa poche et ouvrit la deuxième porte à droite dans le couloir. Wildor pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement spacieux où elle l'avait introduit, et fit quelques pas dans le salon, stupéfait.

-C'est un F5, dit Morgane, en posant les clés sur la table. Il y a deux toilettes, et deux douches, quatre chambres.

Wildor plissa les yeux en voyant les matelas dans le couloir.

-L'organisation est un peu..., disons, complexe étant donné qu'il y a vingt-cinq occupants à l'intérieur de l'appartement à l'heure actuelle, mais nous avons sept travailleurs de nuit, ce qui permet d'utiliser les lits en alternance. Evidemment... par rapport au Sanctuaire, c'est un peu basique. Mais je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux. Cette époque a certaines contraintes...

Il la dévisagea avec étonnement.

-Les loyers sont chers, précisa-t-elle. Les salaires sont bas. Et, manifestement. On ne peut pas élever des poules pour nourrir les gens.

Il rit, malgré lui, et les lèvres de Morgane se retroussèrent dans un sourire.

-La règle est que les anciens déménagent dès qu'ils ont pu trouver un travail stable pour laisser la place au nouveaux arrivants, mais il nous faut tout de même un quota de salariés ici pour subvenir aux besoins des autres. Et il est rare que ceux qui viennent tout juste d'être retrouvés aient un emploi. La plupart sont... comme toi.

-Morgane... qui avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.

-Est-ce que... tu veux leurs noms ?

Il hocha la tête. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé, dans la pénombre, et elle commença sa liste. A chaque nom qu'elle donnait, il sentait son cœur s'éclairer un peu plus. Elma. Adèle. Marika. Jaïr. Dorian. Grèse. Blanche. Séléné. Thomas... Il allait les revoir. Revoir les visages de ses frères, et de ses sœurs dans la magie. Entendre leurs rires à nouveau. Il pourrait vivre auprès d'eux, il pourrait les sentir, les toucher. Le bonheur qu'il éprouvait était si intense... si profond. C'était comme de retrouver un trésor perdu. C'était comme une renaissance. Avant que Morgane ait terminé de lui énoncer les noms de tous ceux qu'elle avait sauvés, il pleurait. Mais de joie, cette fois-ci... Toutes ces années, passées à errer, en proie à une souffrance sur laquelle il était incapable de mettre un nom, trouvaient leur justification dans ce moment.

Grâce à elle.

Elle était très différente de la grande prêtresse qu'elle avait été autrefois. Plus pâle, plus maigre, plus échevelée et bien plus épuisée. Mais l'expression de son regard était la même. Teintée de cet amour farouche qu'elle avait toujours eu pour eux, _ses enfants_. C'était la même femme qui l'avait sauvé des flammes du bûcher, dans son autre vie, celle qu'il aurait suivie jusqu'au bout du monde, parce qu'il avait foi en elle, celle qui lui avait offert une éducation, un foyer, une famille. Qu'importait que, dans cette vie-là, ils aient le même âge. Morgane était sa mère spirituelle. Il n'avait pas seulement l'impression de s'être retrouvé lui-même... il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa famille.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, Wildor, confessa-t-elle enfin, après un long moment. J'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu.

Il lui saisit les mains, et les serra dans les siennes.

-Il y en a tant, pour qui je n'ai rien pu faire.

Elle secoua la tête, retenant ses larmes.

-J'ai passé des années à te chercher, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis là, maintenant, ma Dame, dit-il, avec ferveur.

Elle acquiesça, son regard rivé au sien.

-Est-ce que les autres peuvent... est-ce que vous... est-ce que la magie...

-Non, dit-elle, fermement. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut.

-Ca fait mal, souffla Wildor, en portant une main à son coeur. De ne plus sentir la Source. C'est à cause de ça que... l'héroïne...

-Nous en sommes tous passés par là, l'interrompit-elle. Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Les choses ne seront pas toujours comme aujourd'hui. La magie... n'est pas morte, Wildor. Elle est juste... endormie. Elle vit, même si nous ne pouvons plus la toucher, même si nous ne pouvons plus la sentir. Et quand Emrys reviendra, il la fera revivre. Alors, nos tourments s'achèveront, enfin...

Wildor lui pressa les mains, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle cligna des yeux, et se retourna vers lui..

-Wildor... ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai besoin que tu te souviennes d'une chose pour moi. D'une chose que toi seul peux te rappeler. Parce que cette tâche... c'était à toi qu'Aithusa l'avait confiée.

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

-Les œufs, dit Morgane, le souffle court. Où les as-tu cachés ?

Les pupilles de Wildor se dilatèrent, et il fut plongé dans l'effroi, l'espace d'un instant. Il revoyait le moment du sortilège... sur l'île des Bénis... juste avant l'arrivée de Mordred. Mais ce moment était brouillé, dans son esprit, par la confusion et par la peur. Et la réponse à cette question... il ne pouvait pas la lui donner, parce que...

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en frissonnant.

-Wildor. Ce n'est rien, lui dit-elle, d'un ton rassurant. Tu as du temps devant toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant. Va prendre une douche... allonge-toi, et dors. Je reviendrai te voir demain, et nous reparlerons de tout ça.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il était cinq heures trente quand Morgane rejoignit enfin le bâtiment D. Elle ne repassait à la maison que pour déposer son arme au coffre avant de partir au travail. Et elle était troublée. Malgré la victoire de cette nuit, malgré la joie d'avoir enfin réussi à retrouver Wildor, elle ignorait toujours où étaient les œufs d'Aithusa. Et elle ignorait aussi pourquoi Merlin n'était pas encore venu la voir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle de décider du moment de leur rencontre. Il était le maître. Il était la magie. Toutes les autres retrouvailles, elle avait pu les rechercher, les provoquer. Mais pas celle-là. Elle devait attendre. Attendre qu'il soit prêt, attendre qu'il vienne à elle, attendre qu'il lui pardonne. Pour l'avoir enfermé dans l'Antre de Cristal, pour l'avoir sauvé et pour avoir laissé Arthur mourir. Il lui semblait parfois qu'elle endurait cette attente, depuis si longtemps. Mais peut-être méritait-elle cette longue agonie, cette expérience du vide qu'elle faisait chaque jour de sa vie.

-Hé, Morgane, dit Brahim, en l'arrêtant, dans la cage d'escalier. Tu as l'air d'avoir eu une sale nuit.

Elle le regarda avec lassitude, puis, elle hocha la tête.

Il fit apparaître entre ses doigts un sachet de poudre blanche, et lui adressa un sourire.

-Ca fait longtemps, pas vrai ? lui dit-il, du ton de la séduction. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies arrêté... de chasser le dragon complètement...

Elle regarda la poudre, avec horreur, avec envie. L'héroïne. La drogue des magiciens sans pouvoirs. Le baume qui permettait d'oublier ce qui avait été perdu, et de fuir... dans un autre monde, apaisant la torture qu'infligeait l'absence de pouvoirs, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, même si ce n'était que pour un monde d'illusions.

La tentation était terrible. Morgane désirait tellement... rien qu'une fois encore... s'évader, s'envoler, oublier le manque de la Source... plonger dans la luminosité éclatante qui s'emparait d'elle quand la substance toxique coulait dans ses veines, comme une pâle imitation de la manière dont la magie l'aurait fait.

_Non, _pensa-t-elle, fermement. _J'ai promis. J'ai promis à Arthur de ne pas recommencer. _

Arthur, son frère, son soleil, l'amour qui comblait le vide qu'avait laissé la magie quand elle avait disparu.

_Je t'aime, Morgane, _l'entendait-elle encore murmurer_._

Elle ferma les yeux. Arthur comptait sur elle. Ses _je t'aime _étaient censés lui rappeler, qu'il avait besoin d'elle, et qu'elle ne devait pas succomber à la tentation. Elle savait que sa plus grande peur était de la retrouver morte, à côté d'une seringue vide. Elle s'était toujours efforcée de le protéger de cette vision affreuse, celle d'une sœur droguée. Mais il l'avait retrouvée en piteux état. Une ou deux fois, de par le passé. Jamais au point de devoir appeler l'ambulance... mais tout de même. Quand elle ne s'était pas montrée assez prudente. Quand elle avait craqué... Pas dans les débuts, non... parce qu'elle avait été à la place d'Arthur, et qu'elle voulait lui épargner ce qu'elle avait enduré avec Morgause, quand elle était plus jeune. Mais ces dernières années... l'attente était devenue plus difficile, et il lui était arrivé de plonger. Comme tous les autres. Elle n'était ni meilleure, ni pire qu'eux tous. Elle avait juste eu la chance de se souvenir plus vite, et de pouvoir s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'ils seraient sauvés d'autant plus fort.

Maintenant, les images dansaient dans sa tête.

Elle se souvenait de Morgause, avec un garrot autour du bras, assise dans la cuisine, sa seringue à la main. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont elle la suppliait de ne pas se piquer, parce que ça ne résolvait rien. _Je t'aime, Morgause_. Elle revoyait les yeux noirs, implorants de sa sœur qui lui soufflait : _pardonne-moi, _avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans sa chair, parce qu'elle souffrait trop. Combien d'entre eux avaient succombé à la même tentation ? Combien, comme Morgause, avaient fini sur un lit d'hôpital, alors que tombait le verdict : _overdose._

Morgane savait qu'elle en avait perdu beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Elle le savait parce que, certains jours, malgré toute sa foi, elle était tentée de renoncer, et de se perdre elle-même... C'était dur. Plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé, de vivre sans magie. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur, au fil des années qui passaient.

_Mais Merlin est là, maintenant..., _pensa-t-elle._ Et Wildor..._

Comme elle avait eu peur de ne jamais réussir à retrouver Wildor. Parce qu'il était le seul à savoir où étaient les dragons. Les véritables dragons. Les seuls que Morgane aurait dû chasser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il se souviendrait.

_Il récupèrera ses souvenirs, et nous retrouverons les œufs d'Aithusa._

Aithusa...

Morgane ressentit un éclair de souffrance, et regarda la poudre blanche, avec envie.

_Je n'en ai plus besoin. Je n'en ai plus besoin, _se répéta-t-elle_._

_-_Je t'offre cette dose, lui dit Brahim, avec gentillesse. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-Merci, répondit-elle, comme dans un rêve.

Et, que la Source lui pardonne... elle prit ce maudit sachet. A cause des images qui dansaient, dans sa tête. Parce que certains jours, la douleur était juste trop forte, et qu'aujourd'hui était un jour comme ceux-là. Un de ceux où le mot « overdose » flottait dans son esprit. Un de ceux où elle se souvenait du bruit qu'avait fait la fermeture éclair quand elle avait été appelée en urgence pour reconnaître le corps de sa sœur à la morgue. Un de ceux où elle avait assez peur de retrouver Mordred mort de froid pendant la nuit pour se demander si elle ne devait pas alerter les urgences psychiatriques même en sachant à quel point il détestait les docteurs. Un de ceux où trouver un autre de ses disciples magiciens-nés dans un squatt avec de l'héroïne plein les veines lui rappelait qu'un magicien n'était rien sans magie, et que cela valait aussi pour elle.

_Viens chasser le dragon, _lui murmurait la poudre tentatrice.

Elle était blanche... si blanche... blanche comme les écailles d'Aithusa, qu'elle avait retrouvée morte, le cœur arraché à sa poitrine dans le Sanctuaire, Aithusa qu'elle avait perdue, Aithusa à qui elle avait juré d'être fidèle, Aithusa pour qui elle avait promis : _je ne connaîtrai pas de repos avant que la magie soit sauvée. _


	14. Chapitre 13

**_Merci, Tonksinette, Julie, Valir, Ma, Allie1207, Lena, Edi, Sabrinabella et Legend pour vos reviews ;). _  
**

**_Okkay, chose promise chose due, les contre-reviews du chapitre précédent (sur Morgane) avec un peu de retard ;)_**

**_Tonksinette : Mordred a fait de grosses, grosses bêtises dans les Larmes de la Reine et les Fleurs de la Destruction, et en punition, il a été condamné à perdre ses pouvoirs pour l'éternité par la Source de la Magie elle-même (par l'intermédiaire d'Emrys et de Morgane qui étaient en quelque sorte fusionnés pendant tout Camlann... mais c'est une longue histoire). Cela ne signifie pas que la rédemption est impossible pour lui... mais celui qui la lui apportera n'est pas encore né (si ça n'est pas un indice XD)._**

**_Julie : eh oui, toute mon enfance, le Hobbit ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, la cité des Nains ! Je suis juste frustrééééé qu'on n'ait vu que le bout de la queue à Smaug !_**

**_Edi : je ne regrette pas DU TOUT ). J'aime beaucoup la manière dont tu perçois les persos (tu avais lu les autres épisodes, je crois?). Merlin, c'est vrai qu'il est adorable, ça doit être son côté... pur gentil, qui rend un peu maboul. Une vraie bonne pâte, quoi. Consolé à coups de chamallows XD. Oooh, Arthur va faire trèèèès fort, attends, tu vas voir ;). Moi aussi j'adore Arthur. Son caractère est assez excellent en fait. Le côté très "tactless" mais "incroyablement bon fond', "qui se découvre grand sentimental derrière sa carapace de guerrier", c'est juste trop bon à exploiter, ils nous ont gâtés avec lui dans la série. Lancelot et Gwen... romantique, oui ! mais...(chez moi Arwen a fini love comme un duo de collégiens à l'approche de la trentaine, je tiens à le rappeler). Ceci dit Lancelot moi aussi je l'apprécie beaucoup... parce qu'il a été un vrai pote à Merlin depuis le début en plus de rendre Gwen toute chose :). Dans la saison 1... le griffon ! Morgane... j'aime beaucoup Morgane (ça se voit à peine). Et Mordred... j'aime bien son côté ambigu et instable._**

**_Sabrinabella : toi, tu as tout compris XD_**

**_Legend : dans cette vie, Morgane et Arthur sont vraiment très proches. Quant à Mordred, je pense bien qu'avant la fin vous me direz tous : allez, fais quelque chose pour lui, c'est trop cruel... parce que c'est clair qu'il est en train de payer pour toutes ses bêtises dans cette nouvelle vie... mais sachez que je ne le laisserai pas errer comme une âme en peine pour toute l'éternité (par-contre, pour la magie, ce sera niet; même pas en rêve)_**

**_Lena : euuuuuh... inception je l'ai vu qu'une fois, j'étais éclaté, et j'avoue que... attends que je revisionne pour l'explication, ok ? Loool. Mordred par-contre, il sourit parce qu'il est soulagé que ce soit la fin, il n'était pas si bien que ça dans son rôle de méchant, partagé jusqu'au bout entre les deux camps (Alex a éclairci ce point ;) il l'a décrit comme un pion sur l'échiquier...). Et pour ce qui est de mon Mordred, comme je l'ai dit aux autres, c'est fini la magie pour lui (il en a fait assez comme ça des conneries avec !), mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il doit finir en foldingo sans espoir que soient soulagées ses souffrances. Quelqu'un finira par s'occuper de lui ;). Perceval sage-femme : ooooooh tu brûles lol mais c'est pas encore tout à fait ça._**

**_Allie1207 : Morgane sait que Merlin est le nouvel ami d'Arthur. Mais elle pense qu'il se souvient de tout et que c'est volontairement qu'il la "néglige". Donc elle reste sagement à attendre qu'il vienne vers elle parce qu'elle culpabilise de l'avoir trahi et enfermé dans l'Antre de Cristal._**

**_Ma : sadique, va XD. La réaction de Merlin à ses souvenirs... euh, pour ça il faudrait déjà les lui débloquer.. et ça... ça va pas être du gâteau ! XD. Mais Merlin ne fait JAMAIS rien comme les autres..._**

**_Valir : le rapport aux souvenirs dépend d'une sorte d'équation... où entrent en ligne de compte : le degré de déni de la personne par rapport à sa vie antérieure, les blocages / la peur inconsciente de revivre les anciens traumatismes, la force du lien antérieur avec la personne du passé avec laquelle ils entrent en contact, la nature même de ce contact... bref, il y a pas mal de facteurs qui jouent... Pour Morgane : bien sûr que c'est une championne ! (même si c'est dur). Pour Mordred : il ne sera plus jamais le même, c'est certain... mais il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'il finisse par être mignon XD _**

**_D'ailleurs Morgane et le Sanctuaire : c'était l'oeuvre de sa vie. Elle n'allait pas y renoncer si facilement ;)._**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**_PARTIE 1_  
**

Le réveil à l'auberge fut rude pour Mithian après la cuite de la veille au pub Loch Ness. Elle poussa un long gémissement d'agonie quand Gwen la salua d'un : «debout les morts » amusé et vibrant d'énergie. L'expression n'avait jamais mieux convenu qu'à la situation présente. La Française avait l'impression d'avoir le crâne réduit en bouillie et les yeux prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites à tout instant. Elle se sentait _vraiment _comme un zombie. Un de ceux de _La Nuit des Morts Vivants. _Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir envie de déambuler à travers les rues pour zombifier d'autres gens, elle ne rêvait que de retourner au fond du caveau pour y dormir en paix.

-Mithian... dit Gwen, d'une voix musicale.

Elle grogna en se cachant sous les draps, et un oreiller atterrit sur sa figure.

-Il est midi passé... Réveille-toi, espèce de dormeuse, ou la journée sera complètement perdue, et il ne nous restera plus qu'à finir la soirée au bar... exactement comme hier..., menaça Gwen d'un ton amusé.

Mithian tâcha de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs chaotiques de la soirée de la veille. Avait-elle vraiment traversé la moitié de la ville d'Edimbourg torse nu ? Bon sang. Le whisky lui faisait vraiment faire des choses étranges ! Tout ça... parce qu'elle était incapable de résister à un défi ! Maudit esprit de compétition !

Puis, elle revit la tête ahurie de son adversaire au moment où son soutien-gorge lui avait atterri sur l'épaule et sourit de toutes ses dents. Si seulement elle avait eu un appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser l'expression du grand Gauvain Strenght à l'instant précis où il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait affaire à plus couillu que lui ! Elle n'était pas fâchée de lui en avoir bouché un coin sur ce coup-là...

Mais sa tête... bon sang... sa tête lui faisait _mal._

_-_Mithian... si tu ne te lèves pas, je te réveille au whisky...

-Ah, non ! J'ai assez bu pour les trois mois à venir, au moins, articula-t-elle. Rappelle-moi : à quoi ai-je bien pu penser pour me mettre dans un état pareil ? J'ai l'impression qu'un char d'assaut m'a roulé sur le crâne.

-Ce qui s'est passé... mmm... laisse-moi réfléchir. Tu as voulu impressionner ce type... tu sais...ton coup de foudre Ecossais ? Barman, rock'n roller,... et à peu près aussi tête brûlée que toi ? Et il semblerait que... tu aies plutôt bien réussi ton coup au final.

-Mon coup de foudre Ecossais ? dit Mithian, incrédule, en se redressant sur les coudes. C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles maintenant ?

-Je ne vois pas comment l'appeler autrement, dit Gwen, avec un vaste sourire,... étant donné qu'il fait le planton en bas de l'auberge depuis sept heures du matin.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Mithian, en se précipitant à la fenêtre pour vérifier.

Gauvain était bien là, dans la rue. Dès qu'il la vit apparaître, son visage s'éclaira, et il lui adressa un signe de la main. Elle se cogna le front en se redressant brusquement sous le choc et poussa un juron en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'écria-t-elle, en se tenant la tête. Comment a-t-il eu l'adresse de l'auberge ?

Le sourire de Gwen se fit calculateur.

-Tu lui as donné ! réalisa Mithian. Espèce de traîtresse !

-Il m'a couru après pour me supplier, hier soir, après ta sortie fracassante... dit celle-ci, en haussant un sourcil. Il avait l'air... tellement désespéré ! Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser sans _aucune _indication à ton sujet. Estime-toi heureuse que je lui aie juste donné le nom de notre guesthouse... et pas ton numéro de portable. Sinon il aurait sonné toute la nuit... et tu serais encore moins fraîche que maintenant au réveil.

-Parce que je devrais te remercier en plus ? Gwen, fit Mithian, indignée. Tu es... tu es...

-La meilleure amie que tu aies jamais eue ? dit Gwen, d'un ton suave.

-Aaaaaah ! pesta Mithian.

-C'est toi qui voulais jouer à celui qui pisse le plus loin, dit Gwen en riant. Maintenant, il est complètement accro à toi, et il ne te reste plus qu'à en assumer les conséquences...Bon courage !

Mithian plissa les yeux d'une façon qui criait «tu ne paies rien pour attendre », puis, marcha au pas de charge jusqu'à la douche où elle cria un « ouille ! » retentissant quand elle se fit ébouillanter par le jet d'eau chaude. Un torrent de jurons français fleurit dans la salle de bains. Gwen faillit s'étrangler quand elle essaya de reprendre son souffle entre deux éclats de rire. On ne s'ennuyait _jamais _avec Mithian. La suite des évènements promettait d'être très amusante.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gauvain les accosta dès qu'elles posèrent un pied hors de l'auberge.

-Bonjour, belles demoiselles ! s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton charmeur. Je suis passé chez le fleuriste ce matin.

Il fit apparaître deux fleurs, en déposa une derrière l'oreille de Gwen, et tendit la seconde à Mithian en s'inclinant devant elle avec galanterie. La Française regarda le bouton de rose d'un œil torve et lâcha d'un ton froid :

-Je suis allergique au pollen.

-Oh, dit Gauvain, d'un ton d'excuses.

Puis il envoya son présent voler dans les airs pour s'en débarrasser, et il ouvrit tout grand les bras en s'exclamant :

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui serai votre cadeau !

-Mon Dieu, mais quel boulet, marmonna Mithian atterrée en dissimulant son visage dans sa main.

-Vous ne le pensez pas vraiment, dit-il, avec un vaste sourire convaincu. En vérité, je suis même certain que vous êtes enchantée de me revoir. C'est juste que vous êtes beaucoup trop fière pour l'admettre.

-Quel fin psychologue vous faites, dit Mithian, d'un ton sarcastique. Tu entends ça, Gwen ? Je suis démasquée.

-Mithian.

Gauvain la saisit par la main pour l'immobiliser, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, soudain très sérieux.

-Vous êtes la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'aie jamais rencontré, et je crois non, je suis sûr, d'être absolument fou amoureux de vous.

La Française essaya de garder son sérieux... mais échoua lamentablement, et éclata de rire.

-Fou amoureux de moi ? Franchement, Gauvain ! Dites plutôt que vous êtes fou amoureux de mes seins, ça sera beaucoup plus crédible !

-J'avoue qu'ils sont plutôt pas mal, reconnut-il avec une expression polissonne.

-Eh bien, j'espère que vous les avez bien regardés, parce que vous n'êtes pas prêts de les revoir, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Puis elle éloigna sa main de la sienne et se remit à marcher tout droit devant, Gwen à ses côtés.

-Attendez... je suis sérieux, dit Gauvain, en remontant à sa hauteur. Je ressens quelque chose de vraiment très fort pour vous. Ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivé... et j'aimerais que vous me laissiez une chance.

-Ca, c'est certainement ce que vous dites à toutes les filles que vous voulez mettre dans votre lit, rétorqua Mithian, le regard triomphant. Mais vous savez quoi? Ca ne prend _pas _avec _moi, _Monsieur Strenght-le-Buff. Retournez donc à votre café draguer la midinette en vous déhanchant sur scène... parce que vous ne m'aurez jamais. Vous m'entendez ? _Ja-mais._

-Je vous aurai, dit Gauvain, en la dévisageant avec adoration. Ou je mourrai en essayant. J'en fais le serment, sur mon honneur.

-Très bien... , je dirai un mot en souvenir de vous... à votre enterrement, répondit Mithian, avec un sourire carnassier.

-C'est vrai ? dit-il, d'un air plein de gratitude. Vous feriez ça pour moi ? Mithian... ça me touche _tellement._

-Je ferai même graver une épitaphe sur votre tombe si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Ci gît Gauvain Strenght... qui ne comprenait pas quand on lui disait NON.

Puis elle ajouta en regardant son amie :

-Gwen... tu viens ? La vieille ville nous attend.

-Je pourrais venir avec vous, proposa aussitôt Gauvain.

-Non, hors de question ! s'exclama Mithian. Je refuse ! Vous ne viendrez pas.

-Je promets d'être sage, implora-t-il, avec une tête mi-ange, mi-démon.

-Ca pourrait être drôle, dit Gwen, en se rangeant de son côté.

-Gwen ! s'exclama Mithian, indignée.

-Je tiendrai vos sacs pendant que vous ferez du shopping ! promit Gauvain.

-Gwen et moi ne faisons jamais de _shopping, _s'étrangla Mithian, indignée.

-Vous êtes Parisienne, et vous n'aimez pas faire de shopping ? Vous êtes fantastique. Je le savais, qu'il n'y en avait pas deux, des comme vous. !

Mithian lui répondit en essayant de le semer, entraînant résolument son amie dans son sillage. Et ça marcha, pour un temps. Mais le reste de la journée fut ponctué par les apparitions d'un Gauvain extrêmement tenace, qui ne cessaient de se multiplier, pour le plus grand plaisir de Gwen qui s'était rarement autant amusée de toute sa vie. Gauvain était vraiment drôle, et Mithian, à son insu, l'était encore plus dans son obstination à refuser de se laisser gagner par le comique des situations qu'il provoquait. Gwen avait l'impression d'être au théâtre, aux premiers rangs d'un vaudeville enlevé.

A chaque fois que la Française croyait que son prétendant avait renoncé à la conquérir, il surgissait pour mieux la surprendre, en faisant quelque chose d'inattendu et de loufoque pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il était toujours original, et toujours amusant, un vrai comédien-né. Pendant la visite du château d'Edimbourg, il trouva le moyen de se percher sur les créneaux avec un casque médiéval chipé à une armure en exposition. Et quand Mithian se retourna vers lui, il mima une flèche atteignant son cœur avant de se laisser choir sur le chemin de ronde. Il les dépassa un peu plus tard allègrement, poursuivi par le service de sécurité, en leur adressant un signe de la main au passage, et cria : « à tout à l'heure, mon amour ! » avant de disparaître par une sortie de secours un instant avant de se faire attraper.

Il revint à l'attaque quand Gwen et Mithian s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café pour partager un thé et deux parts de cake après leur visite du château. Il se substitua au serveur pour leur ramener un gâteau tout entier, constellé de bougies, et il se mit à chanter « joyeux anniversaire » à tue-tête avant de demander à Mithian de souffler « en faisant un voeu ».

Puis il se mit à sauter partout en s'exclamant :

-Votre vœu est exaucé, me voilà !

Jusqu'à ce que Gwen le supplie d'arrêter de s'agiter, et l'invite à manger le gâteau avec eux, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de rire.

Dans une boutique de souvenirs de la vieille ville, où les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient arrêtées pour chercher un cadeau à Gaïus, Gauvain apparut avec un napperon sur la tête et se mit à mimer la vendeuse qui était en train de conseiller ses clientes. Au bout du compte, Gwen aurait été incapable de dire si elle pleurait de rire à cause de ses pitreries, ou à cause du visage de marbre de son amie Française, qui se retenait si visiblement de sourire que c'était tout juste si sa peau ne craquait pas.

A la tombée de la nuit, quand il fallut décider comment terminer la soirée, Gwen en fut réduite à supplier Mithian de la suivre au pub Loch Ness, mais son amie refusa tout net, plus tête de mule que jamais.

-Après ma gueule de bois d'hier ? Je vais dormir tôt, pour me réveiller en forme demain, affirma-t-elle. Mais toi, vas-y, si vraiment tu veux.

Gwen décida donc de s'y rendre seule. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bar, un Gauvain dépité l'accueillit avec un malheureux :

-Elle n'est pas venue...

Gwen soupira et reconnut:

-Non.

Mais au lieu de s'arrêter là, elle posa une main amicale sur le bras de Gauvain, et affirma d'un ton résolu :

-Mais, Gauvain... je voulais vous dire... ne renoncez pas.

Il lui adressa un regard intrigué.

-Même si elle ne le montre pas... vous lui plaisez, dit Gwen, avec un petit sourire. Je sais que vous lui plaisez.

-Je le sais aussi, répondit-il, avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Gwen Smith, je ne vous mentirai pas. Je n'ai jamais été un grand romantique. J'aime les femmes comme j'aime la bière... ou le whisky.

-De plein de sortes différentes ? traduisit Gwen avec humour.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il en riant. On pourrait le dire comme ça... Mais cette femme-là... cette femme-là...

-Mithian a du chien, dit Gwen, en hochant la tête.

-C'est plus que ça. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Je le sais. Je le sens. J'ai l'impression...

Il fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête en marmonnant :

-Non, c'est ridicule.

-Dites-moi, insista Gwen.

Il releva la tête, passa une main hésitante dans sa chevelure lustrée, et lui adressa un regard incertain en lui demandant :

-Croyez-vous au destin ?

Elle eut un flash. Celui d'une autre soirée, passée plongée dans la pénombre, devant un verre de bière, à discuter avec ce même homme. Ils parlaient d'un ami commun, d'un ami très cher, et comme maintenant, ils se sentaient à l'aise, l'un avec l'autre, unis par une sorte de camaraderie tranquille et familière.

Elle revit Lancelot qui murmurait, sous la pluie battante de Londres : _cela ressemblerait presque à la destinée... _et un long frisson la parcourut. Se pouvait-il... que toutes ces personnes, dont elle se sentait proche sans comprendre pourquoi, aient déjà été liées à elle... dans une autre vie ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait vraiment connu Mithian, Lancelot et Gauvain, quelque part ailleurs ? Que tous ses déjà-vus les concernant lui montrent des aperçus des aventures qu'ils avaient partagées ensemble, des relations qu'ils avaient pu nouer de par le passé ?

Gauvain la dévisageait, stupéfait, comme suspendu à son regard.

Gwen inspira profondément. Elle avait un vertige.

Elle _voyait..._

Elle était attablée dans la pénombre, avec cet homme, et ils parlaient d'un ami qu'ils aimaient tendrement tous les deux.

Et soudain, les flash se mirent à crépiter dans sa tête.

Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait d'une violente altercation contre une personne innocente dans une pièce bondée. Elle se souvenait d'un regard bleu, inondé de larmes, qui était celui de cet ami si cher. Elle se souvenait d'avoir crié : _ce n'était pas lui, _seule contre tous. Elle se souvenait d'une lettre sur laquelle elle avait répandu ses larmes. Elle se souvenait d'une présence qui lui manquait et sans laquelle rien n'était pareil. Et soudain, il y eut un nom sur ses lèvres, un nom sorti de nulle part, qui n'avait aucun sens... mais qui, elle en était certaine, était celui de quelqu'un avec qui elle avait tout partagé, jusqu'à...

-Merlin, haleta-t-elle..

Les pupilles de Gauvain se dilatèrent.

-Gwen, dit-il. Gwen, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ca n'allait pas. Le manque qu'elle pensait avoir laissé derrière elle venait de se réveiller, et créait en elle comme une déchirure. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Son ventre la pulsait comme s'il était en flammes. Elle entendait presque une voix tendre murmurer une bénédiction. Elle sentait de longs doigts fins se poser timidement sur son ventre... Et ces paroles... _Je l'aime déjà, tu sais, Gwen. Je suis sûr qu'il sera formidable. _Elles résonnaient dans sa tête, comme si elles étaient réelles... et elles évoquaient...

Elle poussa un cri, qui venait du centre de son âme, et qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de comprendre, mais qui avait besoin d'être exprimé, un besoin... vital.

-Mon fils !

Gauvain lui saisit les deux mains pour l'empêcher de basculer en arrière, et elle crispa les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair pour reprendre pied.

-Gwen. Venez, s'exclama-t-il, en contournant le bar pour l'entraîner avec lui à l'extérieur. Venez. Allons prendre l'air.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

L'air froid de la rue fit passer le vertige, et le déluge de sensations qu'il avait apportées avec lui, et après quelques minutes, Gwen eut le sentiment d'être redevenue elle-même. Elle secoua la tête, essuya vivement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, et leva les yeux vers Gauvain en affirmant :

-Je suis désolée. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Vous devez me prendre pour une folle. J'ai...j'ai eu...

-Merlin, coupa Gauvain, en lui adressant un regard troublé. Je crois que... je me souviens de lui.

Elle le dévisagea, sous le choc.

-Je veux dire: avant que vous ne disiez son nom... rien... mais quand vous l'avez dit, j'ai eu... comme une impression... Je sais... que je le connaissais. Et qu'il était... spécial dans mon cœur. Vraiment... très spécial, dit-il, d'un ton incertain.

Il resta silencieux après avoir prononcé ces mots.

-Spécial... comment, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante, presque effrayée d'entendre la réponse.

-Comme... une lumière, répondit Gauvain, les sourcils froncés.

Gwen s'adossa contre le mur, et elle hocha la tête en pensant : _une lumière dorée. _Ca ne voulait rien dire, mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même, et elle resta un long moment à contempler cette idée en cherchant à en percer le mystère. Puis, elle essaya de se focaliser sur le visage qu'elle avait entr'aperçu, bouleversée alors que ses traits se reformaient dans sa mémoire.

-Il avait... les yeux bleus, n'est-ce pas ? Bleus, et très doux, et quand il souriait... il avait quelque chose...

-...de magique, articula Gauvain, comme dans un rêve. Et nous étions...

-... ses amis, acquiesça Gwen.

-Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour nous... et...

-...nous aurions fait n'importe quoi pour lui, compléta-t-elle pensivement.

-Et il vous a fait confiance... avec son secret, souffla Gauvain, en plissant les yeux. Et vous ne l'avez pas trahi.

Rien de tout cela ne voulait rien dire, et pourtant...

Gwen toucha son ventre, et pensa : _il l'a béni. Il a béni mon fils. _Elle se souvenait de cette scène. Elle se souvenait de son regard émerveillé, et de la main qu'il avait posée sur elle. Elle se souvenait de la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée quand il l'avait touchée. Etait-il le père de son enfant ? Avait-elle jamais été enceinte ? D'où lui venaient ces souvenirs, s'ils n'étaient pas les siens ?

-Est-ce que, Merlin et moi, nous étions... vous savez. Ensemble ? demanda-t-elle à Gauvain, en espérant qu'il pourrait lui apporter des réponses.

Mais il secoua la tête.

-Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose pour être honnête, reconnut-il. J'ai plus... des images... des impressions. Je sais que lui et moi... nous avons traversé un pont... où il y avait un nain... et que je tenais une fleur.

Gauvain éclata de rire.

-Ca ressemble à un trip à l'acide, admit-il.

Gwen rit avec lui.

-Assez, reconnut-elle.

-Mais c'est aussi... exaltant, n'est-ce pas ? dit Gauvain, en haussant un sourcil. Ca me donne envie d'en savoir plus. Pas vous ? Peut-être que nous devrions aller voir... un médium, ou un spécialiste des vies antérieures... nous découvririons peut-être de sacrées histoires, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Ce serait vraiment bizarre, dit-elle, avec un sourire confus. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue... qu'il ne s'agisse pas vraiment d'un trip à l'acide. Vous auriez pu me droguer, non ?

-Moi ? Jamais. Quelle idée ! dit Gauvain, avec humour.

Puis il demanda :

-Est-ce que Mithian...

-Elle ne croit pas à toutes ces choses, affirma Gwen. Quand je lui en parle... elle dit que je suis ridicule. Ce en quoi elle a sans doute raison.

-Je vois, dit Gauvain, d'un ton pensif.

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, dit-elle, en posant une main sur son bras. Je vais rentrer à l'auberge maintenant... je crois que c'est mieux comme ça.

-Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? proposa-t-il galamment.

-Mon Dieu, non. Je suis assez grande pour marcher toute seule, dit-elle, avec amusement.

Il hocha la tête.

Puis, il lui fit un sourire en coin, et il dit :

-Je ne renoncerai pas à elle, vous savez.

-J'espérais que vous diriez ça, dit Gwen, d'un air entendu. Mais il va falloir que vous y alliez très fort pour réussir à la convaincre de vous accorder une chance.

-Ah. Vous n'avez pas encore vu de quoi je suis capable quand je suis décidé, lui répondit-ill, d'un ton résolu.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le lendemain matin, Gwen et Mithian furent réveillées par le grésillement furieux d'un ampli qui sifflait à plein volume, dans la rue, en-dessous de la fenêtre de leur chambre.

-Mais enfin... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna Mithian, en ouvrant les yeux.

Un accord de guitare fit trembler les fondations de l'auberge, la jetant hors du lit.

Enroulée autour de son oreiller, Gwen se permit un sourire. Elle avait sa petite idée sur l'identité du musicien...

-Bon sang, il est sept heures du matin... les gens sont complètement fous dans cette ville ! s'exclama Mithian, qui, visiblement, n'était pas encore arrivée à la bonne conclusion.

Au même instant, l'hymne Français se mit à résonner dans la rue, en version hard rock.

Mithian se précipita à la fenêtre, pour voir Gauvain jouer la Marseillaise comme s'il s'agissait d'un tube de Supertramp, plié en deux sur sa guitare électrique. Il avait installé ses baffles en plein milieu de la rue, bon sang ! Aux fenêtres environnantes, tous les dormeurs réveillés en sursaut par son vacarme infernal étaient en train d'apparaître. Certains s'écriaient : «la ferme ! », d'autres riaient de surprise, et quelques uns applaudissaient.

_Allons enfants de la patri-i-i-e_

_Les belles Françaises sont arrivées_

_Je suis amoureux de l'unes d'elleuhs_

_La belle Mithian est ma dulciné-é-e_

_La belle Mithian e-est ma dulciné-é-e_

_Descends, descends... de ton balcon_

_Ou je-e-e-e viens te chercher..._

_Solo !_

Les mains de Gauvain se mirent à danser sur le manche de sa guitare, tandis qu'il levait vers Mithian un regard malicieux. Elle réprima un sourire, incapable de résister à l'énergie et à la bonne humeur qu'il déployait en faisant son buff en pleine rue, pareil à un gosse survolté qui se moquait complètement de ce que son ramdam mette tous les environs sans-dessus-dessous.

-Vous êtes complètement fou ! cria-t-elle, partagée entre l'agacement et l'admiration.

-Je vous avais prévenue ! lui répondit-il, sur le même ton.

-Vous allez réveiller tout le quartier !

-C'est déjà fait ! A moins que vous n'acceptiez un rendez-vous avec moi, je me charge de réveiller la ville entière !

-Je déteste ce genre de chantage ! signala-t-elle.

-C'est vous qui m'obligez à vous en faire !

Mithian plissa les yeux.

Elle avait sa petite idée sur l'art et la manière de le faire marronner comme il le méritait.

-Vous voulez un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton innocent.

-Oui ! claironna-t-il.

-Dommage. Parce que nous partons camper dans les Highlands aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez me voir, vous devrez préparer vos affaires de camping et vous trouver un cheval. Et si vous n'avez pas assez de suite dans les idées pour faire ça,... c'est que vous êtes le champion de l'esbroufe, et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir me jouer la sérénade !

-Dites moi juste où et quand !

-Au Scottish Ranch, à dix heures tapantes !

-Le temps de donner ma démission, et j'y serai ! promit-il, sur son accord final.

Derrière Mithian, Gwen sourit.

-Alors comme ça, nous partons camper ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix amusée.

-J'ai décidé d'en revenir à nos plans originaux, répondit Mithian, en attrapant sa serviette de douche. Il est grand temps de passer à l'action. Au programme : randonnée, rafting, canyoning... il va y avoir du sport !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

**_PARTIE 2_**

**_J'espère VRAIMENT que vous aimerez. Je me suis donné à fond sur celle-là :). Et vous apprécierez mon cliffhanger XD_**

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gauvain débarqua au Scottish Ranch à la manière d'un touriste, son sac de cuir en bandoulière sur l'épaule et sa guitare à la main, trois quarts d'heures après que Gwen et Mithian soient descendues à l'écurie pour commencer leurs préparatifs. Les deux randonneuses confirmées avaient sélectionné leurs montures avec soin, et elles avaient déjà terminé de répartir leur matériel entre leurs chevaux respectifs, qui étaient lourdement chargés, quand leur invité surprise s'exclama d'un ton guilleret en se dirigeant vers elles :

-C'est moi ! Alors... heureuses de me revoir ?

-Très, répondit Gwen, avec un sourire. Nous commencions à nous demander si vous ne nous aviez pas fait faux bond !

-Le temps de rédiger ma lettre de démission, et me voilà ! Pour aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de ma présence ! Je suis au chômage, et donc... libre comme l'air ! Aaah, qu'elle est belle, la vie de nomade !

Mithian, qui était en train de vérifier les sangles de sa selle, secoua la tête d'un air navré, et s'exclama d'une voix forte en désignant son paquetage :

-C'est _ça _que vous avez prévu comme matériel ?

-Mon sac de couchage, cinq litres de bière, une bouteille de whisky..., je vois mal de quoi d'autre je pourrais avoir besoin ? A part ma guitare, bien sûr : il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de mettre l'ambiance le soir au coin du feu !

-Et une tente, ça ne vous dit rien ? répondit Mithian, en haussant un sourcil. Je ne vous croyais pas téméraire au point d'être partant pour dormir à la belle étoile, alors qu'il gèle la nuit !

-Je pensais que vous m'inviteriez à partager la vôtre, lui dit-il avec un vaste sourire.

-Même pas en rêve ! rétorqua Mithian en riant. Gwen et moi partageons une tente _deux places _dans laquelle il est impossible de caser _trois personnes._ Et d'ailleurs_..._ même si c'était faisable... jamais je ne dormirais avec vous !

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi pas ?

-Réfléchissez ! Vous n'avez même pas emporté de chaussettes de rechange. Vous croyez que nous avons envie de mourir asphyxiées par la puanteur de vos pieds ?

Le sourire de Gauvain s'élargit.

-Bah ! Je suis sûr que vous vous ferez à l'odeur. Une dure à cuire comme vous... Bon, alors, enchaîna-t-il, les poings sur les hanches. Où est mon fier destrier ?

-Eh bien, commença Gwen, embarrassée.

-Il n'y en a plus, répondit Mithian.

-Comment ça, il n'y en a plus ? demanda Gauvain, perplexe.

-J'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour les réservations, et c'étaient les deux derniers à être disponibles. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Le propriétaire m'a assuré... qu'il lui restait quelques poneys en réserve.

-Vous voulez me faire monter... sur un poney ? dit Gauvain, en grimaçant.

-Si vous voulez venir, vous n'allez pas vraiment avoir le choix, lui répondit Mithian, en haussant un sourcil.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Bouton d'Or était un très gros poney pour un Shetland, et il était certainement robuste. Mais les pieds de Gauvain frôlaient quand même le sol des deux côtés de la selle quand il le montait. Et pour sa petite taille, l'animal était particulièrement borné et belliqueux. Il ne cessait d'essayer de mordre, comme pour se venger de n'avoir pas grandi davantage, ce qui lui attirait des hennissements outrés de la part de ses deux compagnons équins bien plus hauts et bien plus placides. La tête de Gauvain au moment où le propriétaire du ranch lui avait présenté son "fier destrier" était digne de rentrer dans les annales de l'histoire. Mais le plus drôle était qu'après une heure de randonnée, il ne soit pas encore arrivé à la maîtriser complètement.

Gwen et Mithian étouffèrent leur dixième fou-rire tandis que Gauvain, emporté par son poney rebelle, faisait des zigzags devant elles en tressautant sur sa selle, échouant, encore et encore, à reprendre le contrôle de la bête.

-Bouton d'Or ! Ca suffit ! Laisse les chardons tranquilles !

-Je crois qu'il fait très attention à ce que vous lui dites ! cria Mithian, en mettant sa main en porte-voix.

Le poney fonça comme un bulldozer à travers le ruisseau qui traversait le chemin boueux et lança une ruade.

-Hé-là ! On a dit... pas le rodéo ! protesta Gauvain, déséquilibré en posant les pieds par-terre pour rétablir son assiette.

Bouton d'Or pila des quatre fers. Il avait de nouveau repéré un chardon. Il ancra ses quatre fers dans la boue et se mit à le mâchonner avec amour. Gwen et Mithian doublèrent le poney et son maître, qui tentait désespérément de l'arracher à la fleur.

-Espèce de morfale ! Tu ne fais que ça, manger, hein ?

-Je suis sûre qu'il vous ressemble plus que vous ne l'admettrez jamais ! lui lança Mithian, hilare.

-Quoi ? Vous me comparez à ce... ventre sur pattes ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Vous avez au moins un autre point commun après tout.

-Vraiment, et lequel ?

-Votre coupe de cheveux ! lança la Française.

Elle se retourna vers Gwen, toutes dents dehors, et dit avec un plaisir non dissimulé :

-Jeu... set... et match !

-Pauvre Gauvain, dit Gwen, avec compassion.

-Pauvre Gauvain ? Pense à toutes les filles qu'il a menées en bateau au cours de son existence... et dis-toi, que c'est un châtiment amplement mérité.

-En tout cas, je trouve que nous avons eu raison de l'emmener, affirma Gwen, d'un air réjoui.

-J'avoue, dit la Française, avec un petit sourire. Il est plutôt drôle à bien y regarder.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Après une première journée passée dans les paysages magnifiques des Lowlands, à voyager en direction du Nord, vint, évidemment, le moment de planter la tente, d'allumer le feu, et de faire griller des saucisses. La soirée s'avéra des plus agréables, entre les merguez juteuses et les accords de guitare. Gauvain avait une belle voix et il piochait allègrement dans son répertoire de chansons traditionnelles écossaises pour faire honneur au décor. Pour un peu, on aurait entendu vibrer au loin le son de la cornemuse...

Puis, la nuit apportant un froid glacial avec elle, Gwen et Mithian décidèrent de se retirer sous leur tente, qu'elles avaient prévu d'équiper d'un poêle étant donné la saison.

-Bon, alors, je vais rester dehors, dit Gauvain, à la cantonade. Et dormir tout seul... à côté du feu...

Il ne s'écoula pas vingt minutes avant qu'il revienne sur sa belle résolution.

Alors que Gwen et Mithian étaient sur le point de s'endormir, il passa sa tête à travers la fermeture éclair de la tente, manquant de la détruire au passage et les réveillant en sursaut toutes les deux.

-Les filles... j'ai froid... je peux entrer ? dit-il en leur faisant des yeux innocents.

-Ca, non, répondit aussitôt Mithian, hérissée. Vous étiez prévenu, ouste, dehors, nous n'avons pas la place pour trois ici !

-Mais je vais mourir là-dehors, protesta-t-il, d'un ton piteux. Un peu de compassion ?

-Mithian..., intervint Gwen, émue par le plaidoyer. Ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil de le laisser geler tout seul.

-Mais nous allons être serrés comme des sardines à trois sous cette tente ! protesta la Française.

-Eh bien, comme ça, au moins, il fera bien chaud, argumenta Gwen. Je suis sûre que Gauvain occupera parfaitement la fonction de bouillotte.

-La bouillotte chaude bouillante ! claironna-t-il, en plongeant au milieu d'elles, les repoussant l'une et l'autre contre les parois de la tente avec un « mmmmffff » étranglé.

Et, sans le moindre avertissement, il entreprit joyeusement d'enlever ses chaussures, suscitant chez ses colocataires des hurlements d'horreur tout à fait justifiés.

-Gauvain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ! C'est infernal, on dirait du vieux fromage ! s'exclama Gwen, parfaitement horrifiée.

-Je vais vomir, gémit Mithian, plus verte que rose, en s'éventant furieusement avec sa main.

-Bon sang, vous ne faites jamais la lessive ? dit Gwen en cherchant à tâtons l'ouverture pour éviter l'asphyxie.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit ? fit joyeusement Gauvain. Ma machine à laver est en panne. Ces chaussettes datent d'il y a deux jours. Mais elles sont en bonne laine de chez nous ! Elles en tiendront au moins trois de plus avant d'être bonnes à jeter !

-Je ne vais pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit dans ces conditions ! s'exclama Mithian.

Mais quand le choc du premier contact fut passé, le sommeil s'invita sans tarder, et la Française fut la première à ronfler.

Comme quoi... il était possible de s'habituer à tout.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent sous le signe du sport. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils remontaient vers les Highlands, les activités qui émaillaient le périple des trois voyageurs se firent de plus en plus trépidantes : escalade à flanc de rochers, canyoning dans les chutes isolées, déscentes de cours d'eau en rafting, .

Mithian et Gwen étaient toutes les deux des athlètes, et malgré le froid, et la pluie, elles étaient toujours pleines d'enthousiasme quand il s'agissait de relever un nouveau défi en pleine nature.

A l'origine, leurs retrouvailles en Ecosse étaient censées les conduire sur les plus beaux sites du Royaume Uni pour profiter pleinement de la sensation d'espace et de liberté que pouvait procurer une escapade loin du bruit de la ville. Maintenant qu'elles étaient lancées dans leur périple, Gwen ne regrettait pas de s'être arrachée à la ville d'Edimbourg, et à la contemplation de son téléphone portable qui refusait de sonner. Il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire à aller ainsi sous le ciel, sans but et sans attaches. Parfois, lorsqu'elle serpentait à travers les collines, elle avait l'étrange sentiment, d'avoir déjà parcouru cette route. Elle se souvenait d'éclats de rire dans des auberges perdues, et d'un défi... _ni fer ni magie, _lancé par une femme dont elle ne voyait jamais le visage dans ses aperçus, juste une cascade d'épaisses boucles noires. Elle savait que cette femme n'était pas Mithian... mais de qui aurait-il pu s'agir d'autre ? C'était un mystère. Les impressions fugaces qui lui venaient repartaient aussi vites qu'elles étaient arrivées, et alors, elle se demandait.

Ni fer, ni magie. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

De temps en temps, bien sûr, Gwen avait une pensée pour Lancelot, une pensée pleine de tristesse, de tendresse, et d'envie. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Pensait-il à elle, comme elle pensait à lui ? Etait-il toujours convaincu, que, _tant qu'il vivrait, ses sentiments pour elle ne faibliraient jamais ?_

Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ce long silence ?

Mais heureusement, Gwen avait aussi d'autres sujets de réflexion, en-dehors de Lancelot. Comme son ami Merlin, qui lui avait murmuré tendrement: _je l'aime déjà, tu sais, Gwen, _en effleurant son ventre de ses longs doigts graciles_. _Le souvenir de ce geste plein de douceur lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, et lui donnait envie de se pelotonner dans la lumière. Pourquoi _toujours _la lumière ? Cette lumière dorée... qui rebâtissait ce qui avait été détruit, qui nourrissait, qui sauvait, qui protégeait, qui _aimait. _

Le soir, quand Mithian dormait, Gwen parlait avec Gauvain, sous la tente, à voix basse, et ensemble, ils essayaient de relier la trame fracassée de leurs souvenirs.

Mais c'était difficile, parce que parfois, les choses dont ils se rappelaient semblaient impossibles à raccrocher les unes aux autres. Gauvain se souvenait des tavernes des temps anciens, des bagarres, des paris, et des femmes. Le Merlin qu'il avait en mémoire était toujours poursuivi par des gens qui essayaient de l'écorcher vif parce qu'il était arrivé pile au bon moment pour sauver la mise à son ami la canaille... qui ne cessait de se fourrer dans les ennuis.

Il ressemblait assez peu au garçon doux et calme dont se souvenait Gwen, un garçon qui avait un regard presque maternel dans la bonté qui émanait de lui, un garçon qui s'exclamait « debout les morts ! » avec une telle espièglerie, et une telle joie de vivre, qu'il vous donnait envie de croquer le nouveau jour qui se levait comme une pomme, à pleines dents...

Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière tout devait être lié.

Mais jamais en présence de Mithian, qui ne voulait pas entendre parler du passé...

-Vous êtes fous, tous les deux, disait-elle, à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet.

Puis, elle les entraînait dans d'autres aventures pour les interrompre. Gwen ne cherchait pas à la forcer. Et Gauvain observait avec Mithian une politique de prudence. Mais son admiration pour elle était visible : quand elle descendait une colline en rappel sous des trombes d'eau vive, quand elle se jouait des dangers dans un rire, quand elle avançait d'un pied sûr sur les rochers glissants, quand elle secouait ses cheveux ruisselants en ouvrant les bras comme si elle était la maîtresse du monde.

Dans ces moments-là, Gwen pouvait lire dans le regard de Gauvain, qui fixait Mithian, la même expression subjuguée qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux noirs de Lancelot quand il les avait levés sur elle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer.

Mithian, elle, semblait invulnérable aux charmes de leur nouvel ami. N'était-ce qu'une simple façade ? Ou la pure vérité ? Gwen aurait été incapable de répondre à cette question... Mais une chose était sûre : la féministe qui ne croyait ni au mariage, ni au romantisme, allait droite et fidèle à ses si chers principes. Accrochée à eux, peut-être d'autant plus fort qu'elle craignait qu'ils ne soient emportés par le tourbillon Gauvain...

Le barman écossais représentait le camarade de chambrée idéal : toujours partant pour un bon défi (même quand ça impliquait d'être trempé alors qu'il n'avait ni combinaison pour les sports d'eau, ni vêtements de rechange) toujours de bonne humeur quand il était celui qui faisait rire (il était du genre à rire de lui-même encore plus fort que les autres), toujours prêt à boire un coup une fois l'effort passé (la bouteille de whisky ne devait pas y survivre), et toujours présent pour mettre de l'animation même à l'heure où les autres dormaient.

A l'exception du problème récurrent que posaient ses chaussettes, il se tint très bien sous la tente (sauf le soir où ils mangèrent des fayots. Ce soir-là, ce fut Gwen qui décida qu'elle passerait la nuit dehors, et rien ne réussit à la convaincre de retourner sous la tente pour assister au concert!). Et il resta toujours d'une galanterie exemplaire envers ses deux compagnes de voyage. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point il était admirable...

Mais peut-être Mithian l'était-elle ?

Au lieu d'accepter de parler sérieusement avec lui, tout ce à quoi elle pensait était de le défier au fleuret. C'était son éternel refrain du soir : un de ces jours, elle lui apprendrait à manier une lame... et qui, hormis Mithian, aurait emporté en vacances, non pas un, mais deux fleurets d'entraînement ? Ils servirent bien, à l'occasion, aux deux médaillées des Jeux Olympiques, qui firent à Gauvain une démonstration de leurs talents. Mais après celle-ci, l'Ecossais décida avec humour _qu'il ne se ridiculiserait pas en jouant les élèves avec de pareilles championnes. _Mithian lui répondit (évidemment) qu'il s'était déjà ridiculisé avec ses chaussettes, ses incessantes querelles avec Bouton d'Or, la fois où il avait failli piquer une tête involontaire en bas d'une chute d'eau pour avoir voulu jouer au plus malin sur les rochers mouillés (et où elle lui avait sauvé la mise de justesse), et celle où il avait menacé de sauter si elle ne l'embrassait pas (elle avait refusé, bien sûr, et il s'était débiné parce que «l'eau était vraiment trop froide»).

Gauvain lui fit remarquer (avec un immense sourire) qu'elle ronflait comme un sonneur (ce qui n'était pas faux) qu'elle avait crié comme une fillette quand il avait hurlé « dahut » en pleine nuit deux soirs plus tôt (il les avait bien eues sur ce coup-là) et qu'elle avait un caractère infernal... mais qu'il lui pardonnerait toujours tout parce qu'elle avait aussi de vraiment très jolis seins.

Et Gwen pensait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire qu'ils étaient terribles, tous les deux.

Mais qu'ils étaient _vraiment _faits pour s'entendre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le cinquième jour, ils atteignirent, vers la fin de l'après-midi, une colline plate, où se trouvait un bassin d'eau profonde, et ils décidèrent de faire une halte à hauteur du point de vue, pour profiter du panorama.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent le sommet tabulaire, Gwen sentit une étrange impression de déjà-vu l'envahir, sous la forme d'un vertige plus puissant que tous ceux qui l'avaient saisie jusqu'alors. Les lieux semblaient imprégnés de secrets et de mystères... et quelque chose l'appelait vers l'eau. Elle en oublia la présence de Gauvain et Mithian, presque instantanément, parfaitement captivée, comme si la mare qui se trouvait devant elle détenait la clé de son âme verrouillée.

-Je connais cet endroit, murmura-t-elle, en faisant avancer son cheval jusqu'au bassin.

Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, et une émotion puissante l'envahissait peu à peu.

C'était à la fois de la joie, de la tristesse, de l'impatience, et de la douleur, si étroitement mêlées qu'il était impossible de les dissocier, et l'intensité de ces sentiments surpassait même celle qu'elle avait éprouvée face à Lancelot, sur le quai de la gare, à Londres...

Elle mit pied à terre, et, saisissant les rênes de sa monture, commença à faire le tour de la mare, recherchant des traces d'anciens dolmens. Pourquoi était-elle si convaincue que le plan d'eau en avait été entouré autrefois ?

-Gwen, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Mithian derrière elle, d'une voix inquiète.

-Je connais cet endroit, répéta-t-elle, bouleversée.

Puis, elle se retourna vers le bassin, et, lâchant les rênes de son cheval, elle se mit à marcher. Elle ne s'arrêta pas quand elle atteignit l'eau. Elle entra à l'intérieur, sans réfléchir et s'enfonça, jusqu'aux chevilles, jusqu'aux genoux, jusqu'à la taille...

Derrière elle, elle entendait vaguement les cris de Mithian et de Gauvain.

Mais devant elle, elle voyait une lumière où elle devait pénétrer...

Elle avait fait un si long voyage pour pouvoir la rejoindre, et rencontrer enfin, face à face, la personne qui l'y attendait... Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant.

Elle sentit l'eau glacée remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Puis elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, et elle tourna la tête. C'était la nuit. Elle s'étonna vaguement de ce que la nuit soit tombée si vite, mais ensuite, elle vit les dolmens, et elle comprit, qu'elle avait rejoint un autre lieu... un autre temps. Cet endroit était magique, elle en était convaincue; elle sentait cette magie l'envelopper, la caresser, la baigner... Alors elle vit la silhouette qui se découpait non loin d'elle, sous le ciel étoilé. Et elle comprit instantanément que c'était celle de l'ange; l'ange de Lancelot Dulac, avec ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs, et son teint pâle, qui lui apparaissait sous les traits d'une femme à la beauté éthérée. Cette femme était si triste, et si sereine, et Gwen se sentait si intimement liée à elle... qu'elle pouvait presque murmurer son nom.

L'ange porta une corne à ses lèvres, et la fit sonner. Puis, avec un doux sourire, elle lui fit signe d'avancer, d'un geste gracieux de la main.

Gwen regarda devant elle, et la lumière envahit son champ de vision tout entier. Elle venait de l'eau... et dans la lumière... l'enfant surgit, lui aussi, semblable à une apparition; deux yeux bleus comme l'océan dans un visage de bronze, un ruissellement de boucles noires, et ce sourire ! Plein d'émerveillement et de tendresse, dans son visage irradié... il était la pureté, la joie, et la grâce; et quand il la regarda, elle, le coeur de Gwen fut transpercé de part en part, alors qu'il soufflait:...

_Mère..._

Elle ouvrit la bouche et cria.

_Galaad. _

Elle avala de l'eau en prononçant son nom, mais c'était sans importance. Là, sous la surface du bassin, dans la clarté étoilée, elle avait retrouvé son fils, sa promesse. Galaad. Galaad. Galaad. Il était tellement beau. Il était la magie, la sagesse, la lumière, et en a présence, elle découvrait à nouveau ce qu'était l'immensité de l'amour. Une seule pensée pulsait dans son esprit. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle n'avait pas oublié... il était la déchirure dans son ventre et l'accroc dans son coeur. Il était le vide qui hantait sa matrice, et le trou béant dans son âme. Il était ce pour quoi elle continuait à avancer, parce qu'il lui avait juré : _tu me mettras au monde._

Elle tendit la main vers lui, et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent... presque.

Elle sentit l'eau pénétrer dans ses poumons, mais malgré le sentiment d'asphyxie, elle lutta pour s'enfoncer, plus profondément sous la surface, et pour saisir la main de son fils, persuadée que si elle le touchait, elle arriverait à le ramener avec elle, sous le ciel étoilé, chaud, et vivant dans ses bras.

Mais deux bras forts se refermèrent autour d'elle, pour l'entraîner vers la surface, l'éloignant de Galaad qui flottait dans l'abîme lumineux.

Il resta immobile, en apesanteur, en-dessous d'elle, tandis qu'elle remontait...

_Nooooon !_

Elle se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte qui les arrachait l'un à l'autre, si près du but, la main tendue vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter ! Elle ne voulait pas partir !

Puis elle atteignit la surface, et l'air vint déchirer ses poumons, la faisant tousser interminablement.

-Gwen !

C'était la voix paniquée de Gauvain, qui la ramenait de force vers la berge.

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle, en larmes. Non, non,non ! Laissez-moi rester auprès de lui ! Ne me ramenez pas sur l'autre rive !

Sa voix se brisa, mais elle continua de lutter pour lui échapper. Il était plus fort. Lorsqu'elle reprit contact avec la terre ferme, elle eut l'impression qu'une part d'elle mourait... son premier réflexe fut de se relever pour se rejeter en avant, et rejoindre l'eau. Elle l'avait presque touché... elle l'avait presque touché. Elle en était comme folle.

-Gwen, calmez-vous, je vous en prie !

Elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, et elle ouvrit les yeux haletante. Gauvain était au-dessus d'elle, la ceinturant pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Elle était trempée, et elle avait terriblement froid. Ce fut alors, qu'elle réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait plongé dans le bassin... et elle s'était presque noyée.

Elle se mit à trembler violemment.

-Dites-moi que vous l'avez vue. Dites-moi que vous avez vu la lumière.

-Est-ce que tu es complètement folle ? s'écria Mithian. Est-ce que tu cherches vraiment à te tuer ? Enfin, Gwen, mais _qu'est-ce qui t'a pris _?

-Mithian, dit Gauvain, d'un ton de reproches. Ne hurlez pas sur elle. Elle est en état de choc.

-Oui, moi aussi ! Ma meilleure amie vient d'essayer de mettre fin à ses jours en se jetant dans un lac !

Gauvain lui passa une couverture sèche autour des épaules, et Gwen se pelotonna à l'intérieur, les yeux fermés, cherchant à retenir l'image du visage aimé de Galaad. Mais ses deux amis s'agitaient autour d'elle, l'empêchant de s'accrocher à sa vision... et elle fut forcée d'y renoncer.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle, pour essayer de les rassurer.

-Bien ? rugit Mithian. Cette eau doit être à moins de cinq degrés ! Tu vas attraper une pneumonie, espèce d'idiote ! Tu as de la chance de ne pas être morte d'hydrocution !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Gauvain, agenouillé devant elle. Un instant, vous étiez sur la berge... et celui d'après, vous disparaissiez, à l'intérieur du bassin... Gwen... il y a forcément une explication.

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, dit-elle, avec obstination, en détournant la tête.

-Eh bien, aide-nous ! s'exclama Mithian, furieuse.

Gwen serra la couverture autour d'elle et frissonna.

-Je suis venue dans cet endroit, il y a très longtemps. Je pense que c'était il y a des siècles, parce qu'à cette époque, les dolmens n'étaient pas encore brisés. C'était un lieu de pèlerinage sacré...

-Ca n'a aucun sens ! l'interrompit Mithian.

-Ca en a pour moi, murmura Gauvain. Continuez, Gwen.

Elle le regarda, bouleversée.

-J'étais venue ici... pour voir mon fils. J'avais un fils. Il s'appelait Galaad. Il est mort. Et tout à l'heure... lorsque je suis entrée dans l'eau... je l'ai vu.

Elle se mit à trembler.

-Gauvain... il était... comme Merlin. Il avait la même... lumière. Je veux... je veux le retrouver. Je veux revoir mon fils. J'ai attendu... pendant tellement longtemps. Je ne supporterai pas d'attendre un instant de plus. Je vous en prie. Il faut m'aider. Il faut m'aider à retrouver Galaad.

-Je vais vous aider, promit Gauvain. Vous avez ma parole. Mais vous devez d'abord vous réchauffer. Mettez des vêtements secs... Mithian et moi, nous allons faire du feu.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Un peu plus tard, lorsque les choses se furent apaisées, Mithian regarda Gwen qui, épuisée, s'était endormie à côté du feu, et elle murmura :

-Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état... je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive.

-Vraiment ? demanda Gauvain, en la sondant du regard indéchiffrable.

-Parce que vous, vous en avez la moindre idée ? répondit la Française, d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je crois... oui, affirma-t-il, en hochant la tête.

-Encore ces ridicules histoires de vies antérieures, n'est-ce pas ? dit Mithian, agacée. Au temps où on utilisait des pigeons pour s'envoyer des messages au lieu de passer par la Poste... et où msn n'existait pas pour prévenir les gens quand on décidait de prendre la poudre d'escampette !?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demanda Gauvain, abasourdi.

-Rien. C'était juste... pour exprimer l'idée générale de ce que devait être la vie à cette époque, rétorqua-t-elle sombrement. Je suis bien contente de n'y avoir pas vécu.

-Non, reprit-il, les yeux plissés. Ca n'avait rien d'une idée générale. Vous avez parlé de pigeons qui servaient à s'envoyer des messages...

-Et après ? Vous allez essayer de me convaincre que les messages en question venaient de vous ? cracha-t-elle, comme un chat en colère.

Gauvain ouvrit la bouche, puis, la referma.

-Bien sûr qu'ils étaient de moi, souffla-t-il.

-C'est... ridicule, dit Mithian, les yeux brûlants de rage.

-Vous avez eus ces flash, vous aussi... j'en suis certain, dit Gauvain, en la dévisageant intensément. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est... pourquoi faites-vous comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi nous parlons à chaque fois que nous abordons le sujet, moi et Gwen ?

-Parce que, c'est... juste le fruit de notre imagination, rien de plus ! Sauf qu'avec vos interprétations abracadabrantes, vous et Gwen vous êtes embarqués tous les deux dans un véritable délire ! Heureusement pour nous trois, j'ai l'esprit assez pragmatique pour ne pas me laisser emporter dans l'idée... idiote que ces «visions » dépeindraient la vérité !

Gauvain secoua la tête et lui saisit les mains.

-Ce ne sont pas des visions, Mithian. Ce sont des souvenirs, affirma-t-il avec force. Savez-vous comment j'arrive à faire la différence ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas, dit-elle, impitoyable.

-Bien sûr que si. La mémoire qui est sollicitée lorsque nous voyons toutes ces choses n'est pas que visuelle... elle est émotionnelle, et l'attachement... ne peut pas être inventé.

Mithian se dégagea de son étreinte, haletante.

-Plutôt que de continuer à discuter de tout ça, dit-elle, du ton de la conversation, et si je vous enseignais le fleuret ? Je vous avais promis de le faire...Il me semble que c'est l'occasion rêvée pour vous, qui ne vouliez pas de témoin.

Gauvain soupira. Quand Mithian avait une idée en tête... elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Il la regarda chercher les armes dans son paquetage. Elle en saisit une, et lui envoya l'autre sans ménagement. Il l'attrapa avec dextérité, s'étonnant lui-même de la sensation familière qu'elle éveillait dans sa main. Mithian s'éloigna du feu, et se mit en garde. Gauvain lui fit face, résigné, et, quand elle lança la première attaque, tout en douceur, il para instinctivement.

-Vous avez de bons réflexes, nota-t-elle, étonnée.

-Merci, répondit-il, d'un ton perplexe.

-Voyons voir ce qui se passe si je vous attaque comme ça, reprit-elle en tentant quelque chose d'autre.

A nouveau, il para son coup puis, il passa à l'attaque, dans une série de fentes rapides.

Elle épousa le mouvement, les yeux étrécis de surprise.

-Avez-vous déjà pratiqué l'escrime ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton accusateur.

-Non, jamais, dit-il, en cherchant à la toucher.

-Menteur, répondit-elle, en lui échappant de justesse. Vous êtes un escrimeur entraîné, cela se voit, à la manière dont vous bougez.

-Mithian, je vous jure... que je n'ai jamais tenu de fleuret de toute ma vie, s'énerva-t-il.

-Je ne vous crois pas, s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Et, sur ces mots, elle le chargea avec toute son habileté d'escrimeuse olympique.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ressembla à un rêve étrange où ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux englués.

Gauvain para son attaque, avec facilité, puis passa à la contre-offensive, vif comme un serpent, fort comme un lion. Mithian refusa de céder à son style audacieux, et utilisa sa rapidité pour l'esquiver, et le forcer à continuer sur sa lancée, entraîné par son poids. Il se retourna à temps pour la voir préparer son coup de grâce, et les mouvements lui revinrent comme s'il les avait pratiqués toute sa vie. C'était sa botte : écarté, piqué, coup par en-dessous... et comme par magie, le fleuret de Mithian s'éleva dans les airs, pour se retrouver dans sa main gauche. Ils étaient face à face, bouche bée, l'un comme l'autre, Mithian, désarmée, Gauvain, avec deux fleurets au lieu d'un.

Il baissa sa garde, et rendit son arme à la Française.

Mithian s'en saisit, et soudain...

Ils furent transportés ailleurs, sur un champ de bataille apocalyptique. Ils étaient cernés de toutes parts par des formes noires et menaçantes, qui s'échappaient par dizaines d'une faille abominable comme un magma grouillant. Les créatures infernales formaient un cercle autour d'eux, et au-delà du cercle, s'approchaient les soldats, par dizaines, leurs épées à la main... Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils étaient perdus. Mithian sentit la peur l'asphyxier en voyant ce spectacle venu d'un autre monde, et riva son regard à celui de Gauvain qui la dévisageait, avec intensité. Dans la violence de la vision, un sentiment de plénitude incroyable se saisit d'elle, lui ôtant le souffle et la raison...

-Tu es ma lance, murmura-t-elle, comme possédée.

-Tu es mon bouclier, répondit-il aussitôt.

Puis à l'unisson ils dirent:

-Nous sommes ensemble.

Leurs deux cœurs se mirent à battre plus fort, si fort que le massacre, autour d'eux, en devint immatériel. Mithian ferma les yeux alors que les souvenirs déferlaient sur elle, et elle dit : «Je crois que j'ai trouvé une meilleure manière de finir ». Quand elle les rouvrit, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Face à elle, le regard de Gauvain s'emperla à leur tour, alors qu'il soufflait, avec une infinie tristesse : « sur un baiser... ».

Et soudain, Mithian sentit son cœur se fendre dans sa poitrine, parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait qu'ils avaient déjà prononcé ces paroles, dans leur autre vie. Elle savait qu'ils les avaient dites, juste avant leur première mort. Et toutes les émotions qu'elle avait voulu refouler depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet Ecossais fou remontèrent en elle en geyser, menaçant de la noyer. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent instinctivement à la chemise de Gauvain. Il l'entoura de ses bras et appuya son front contre le sien. Ils s'enlacèrent plus étroitement, les yeux dans les yeux, tremblants, haletants. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fut comme le si le monde autour d'eux implosait dans une myriade de souvenirs fracassés. Puis, il n'y eut plus que leur étreinte, qui les sauvait, parce qu'elle les raccordait l'un à l'autre, leur donnant de survivre à la fin d'un monde pour renaître dans un autre. Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement, désespérément. Et les ténèbres autour d'eux disparurent. Les laissant à la lumière du feu de camp, sur la lande paisible, comme si rien de ce qu'ils avaient revécu n'avait été réel. Sauf qu'à présent, ils avaient tous les deux conscience, que... tout était réel.

-Mithian, souffla Gauvain.

-Gauvain, articula Mithian.

Quelque chose en lui céda, et il la serra contre lui à l'écraser.

-Je vous aime, dit-il à moitié fou, en passant ses doigts dans les boucles emmêlées des cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Je vous aime. Je vous aime. Je vous aime. Pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir laissé de message en partant.

Elle secoua la tête contre lui.

Puis, les yeux fermés pour contenir ses larmes, elle souffla :

-Maudits pigeons. Si seulement la wifi avait existé à l'époque...

Et ils rirent tous les deux. Avant de rester là, silencieux, frissonnants... accrochés l'un à l'autre.

-S'il te plaît, Gauvain, murmura enfin Mithian, qui suffoquait. S'il te plaît. Je veux rentrer à Edimbourg. _Maintenant._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il fallut trois heures au van pour les rejoindre et venir chercher les chevaux.

Il en fallut deux de plus pour que le taxi les ramène à Edimbourg.

C'était la nuit, et ils étaient tous les trois silencieux dans la voiture qui roulait vers la ville, chacun, perdu dans le fil de ses propres pensées.

Quand Gwen, et Mithian, parlèrent de retourner à l'auberge, Gauvain affirma que c'était hors de question, qu'elles descendraient chez lui. Et ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'eut le cœur de protester. Il habitait un F2, perché sous le toit d'un immeuble médiéval de la vieille ville.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Gwen dit qu'elle avait besoin de marcher, et, laissant Gauvain, et Mithian, monter ensemble, elle partit se promener seule, dans le noir. Elle erra longtemps, dans les rues enténébrées, imaginant qu'au cœur de l'obscurité, naissait une lumière. Celle de son fils, Galaad, dont elle ignorait qui était le père, et qu'elle était pourtant censée mettre au monde. Quand elle rejoignit l'appartement de Gauvain, Mithian l'attendait, en bas des marches. Elle était échevelée et ses pupilles étaient immenses. Ses cheveux tombaient en désordre sur le devant de son manteau. Elle leva sur elle un regard bouleversé, et elle dit :

-C'est toi qui avais raison. Le destin existe, Gwen. Nous nous sommes déjà connues, dans une autre vie.

Gwen frissonna en regardant son amie, si sceptique, si pratique, qui semblait avoir totalement lâché prise.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? souffla-t-elle.

-Je me suis souvenue, murmura Mithian, d'une voix sourde. Je me suis souvenue de la manière dont je suis morte, la première fois.

Gwen hocha lentement la tête.

-J'étais là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui, dit la Française. Tu étais là. De l'autre côté de cette faille.

-Et Gauvain était bien l'homme qui chevauchait avec toi. Et vous avez combattu, ensemble, jusqu'au bout;

Mithian acquiesça en silence.

-Je suis morte sur un baiser, dit-elle, après un moment, en plissant les yeux.

Sa voix trembla.

-C'est l'idiotie la plus romantique qu'on puisse imaginer, et c'est à moi que c'est arrivé.

-Je suis certaine qu'il en valait le coup, dit Gwen, avec une expression très douce.

-C'était le plus prodigieux baiser de tous les temps, dit Mithian, fièrement, avec un petit sourire.

Gwen prit une longue inspiration. Enfin, elle avait sa réponse.

-Tout ça est réel. Et mon fils... a vraiment existé, affirma-t-elle, à voix haute, goûtant à cette certitude.

C'était une pensée qui lui donnait de la force. Pour mettre au monde Galaad, elle serait capable de déplacer des montagnes...

La Française baissa les yeux, et regarda ses mains.

-Tu devrais appeler Lancelot, dit-elle doucement.

Gwen la dévisagea intensément.

-Tu crois que c'est lui ? Le père de mon enfant ?

Mithian haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que te dit ton cœur ?

-Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre, répondit Gwen, en secouant la tête. Parce que... je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé. Comme je n'aimerai jamais plus.

Mithian lui adressa un regard profond, déterminé et libérateur. Puis elle dit les paroles que Gwen attendait de l'entendre prononcer... depuis le début. Celles qui lui donnaient le feu vert, celles qui marquaient le départ de sa nouvelle vie.

-Alors, fonce, Gwen. Et surtout, n'hésite pas.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Elle appela d'abord son père, pour lui donner des nouvelles, et lui dire de ne pas attendre son retour aussi tôt que prévu. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit que son voyage avait été riche en découvertes, ce qui était un doux euphémisme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était, mais elle sentait... qu'elle tenait le bon fil à présent. Quand elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle, il rit. Et il lui répondit d'un ton amusé : _il est quand même trois heures du matin._

Ensuite, elle téléphona à Annis Northern, pour reporter leur rendez-vous, saisie par une soudaine impulsion.

-Plus absorbée que vous ne l'auriez cru par vos aventures en Ecosse ? lui demanda la journaliste.

-L'Ecosse est un endroit surprenant, répondit-elle.

Et elle crut presque entendre le sourire de la reporter de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-J'attendrai que vous soyiez rentrée, Gwen Smith. Prenez tout votre temps, mais n'oubliez pas... que nous devons nous revoir.

Ce fut ensuite, seulement, qu'elle se décida, à composer le numéro que lui avait laissé Lancelot Dulac. Quand elle le fit, elle sentit un frisson la saisir. L'impatience et la terreur se mêlaient en elle. Et aussi, le désir. Maintenant qu'elle était si proche d'entendre sa voix, elle savait qu'elle n'avait fait que reculer... pour mieux sauter, et que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours la poussait _vers lui,_ comme s'il était au centre de l'énigme, comme s'il était la réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle écouta la sonnerie dans l'écouteur... une fois... deux fois... trois fois. Et s'il ne répondait pas ? C'était une heure indue pour appeler. Mais elle était comme en transe. Mithian s'était _souvenue. _Toutes ses impressions avaient été fondées. Il devait répondre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi... perdue, dans le silence.

Puis elle entendit sa voix.

Chaude, grave, puissante.

-Allô ?

Elle ne dit qu'un mot. Sa voix tremblait irrépressiblement.

-Lancelot.

Elle entendit son inspiration suffoquée dans l'écouteur.

-Gwen.

-Où êtes vous ?

C'était un cri du cœur, un cri d'enfant égarée. Elle n'avait pas voulu que sa question sonne d'une manière aussi vibrante... mais en un sens, elle reflétait bien, son sentiment d'abandon, le désespoir qu'elle éprouvait, et l'urgence qui la poussait vers lui. Elle avait _besoin _de sa présence. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réponde :

-Je suis là.

-Où ?

-A Edimbourg. Rue Pepper Street. Je vous vois, Gwen. Retournez-vous.

Elle obéit, et lâcha son téléphone, qui se fracassa par-terre.

Au bout de la rue, une silhouette solitaire, vêtue d'un manteau noir, lui faisait face.

Et les yeux sombres de Lancelot lui souriaient, remplis de douceur, de bonté, d'amour.

Elle marcha vers lui. Il marcha vers elle. La nuit était profonde. La ville dormait. Ils étaient vivants. Quand elle put enfin contempler son visage, elle eut l'impression de flotter. Il resta immobile, à la regarder en silence, sans oser faire un geste vers elle. Elle pouvait sentir, à quel point il se contenait. Elle avait envie de lui crier _viens.__  
_

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous donné aucune nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle, en cherchant son âme.

-J'avais... des mécènes à rencontrer, lui répondit-il, d'une voix nouée d'émotion.

-Après ce que vous avez dit, sur ce quai, votre silence donne l'impression que... vous avez voulu disparaître sans laisser de traces, souffla-t-elle.

Elle vit l'expression de son regard, teinté de culpabilité, et elle réalisa, sous le choc :

-C'était vraiment ce que vous vouliez...

-J'ai essayé, dit-il, bouleversé. Dieu sait que j'ai essayé. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé... Gwen. Mon cœur tout entier m'a ramené vers vous, et je suis incapable de lutter contre lui. Je _devais _vous revoir.

Elle prit ses mains, les saisit dans les siennes, et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Elle était grisée par leur chaleur... par l'odeur de leur peau... par leur réalité. D'intenses frissons se mirent à la parcourir, la jetant hors d'elle-même.

-Lancelot, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Je ne veux plus que vous disparaissiez. Plus _jamais. _Je vous ordonne de demeurer à mes côtés pour toujours.

Il ferma les yeux, en lutte contre lui-même, comme s'il était déchiré de l'intérieur.

_-_Gwen... j'ai... des devoirs, envers les gens que je sers, articula-t-il. Je ne peux pas y renoncer... pas même pour l'amour de vous. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Elle le dévisagea, farouche, déterminée. Et elle dit, sans hésiter :

_-_Vous n'aurez pas à le faire. J'irai en Afrique avec vous.


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Legend : bouton d'or le poney qui aime les chardons XD. J'étais ptdr devant mon clavier en écrivant ces conneries, ce que je peux être débilos ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Gwen ne peut pas faire Galaad avec Lancelot ;). C'est bien Arthur le père. Mais si pour vous tout est clair, eux, ils rament avec leurs morceaux de souvenirs ! Et... ils font comme ils peuvent ! Les flash... toujours plein d'émotions ! Leurs vies précédentes ont été intenses..._  
**

**_Ma : Gwen veut partir en Afrique avec Lancelot. Mais... ira-t-elle ? Je rappelle que Lancelot est venu en Angleterre pour chercher des sous. Qui vous dit qu'il les a trouvés pour l'instant ? Il ne peut pas repartir au Kivu les mains vides ;)_**

**_Valir : quel compliment d'arriver à te faire rire le matin avant le départ au boulot !_**

**_Ruby : merci pour ton com ;).Le plus souvent, j'essaie de "forcer le trait de ce que j'aime dans la série" parce que je sais que perso, plus on m'en donne, mieux j'aime... j'suis trop content que ça vous fasse marrer aussi (se sent moins crétin à rire dans son coin XD) _**

**_Tonksinette: en espérant que ça ne va pas devenir trop difficile à comprendre ;)_**

**_Julie : la Marseillaise, il fallait vraiment qu'il la fasse, non ? Je veux dire, si ce n'était pas lui, personne ne l'aurait fait :)_**

**_Sabrinabella : pauvre Gwen, elle ne s'en sort pas avec les pères potentiels... c'est vrai que cette image de Merlin en train de lui toucher le ventre, plus le fait que Galaad ait cette "lumière" (celle de la magie) comme Merlin, a de quoi induire en erreur. En plus ils ont tous les deux les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus... ! Bref, elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge..._**

**_Edi : Perceval prof de sport... non, c'est pas ça ! Le flash Gwen-Gauvain : qui concernait Merlin, forcément, c'était leur grand ami à tous les deux... et, oui, c'est logique que Gwen ne se souvienne d'Arthur qu'en dernier, parce qu'on garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin. Quand à ma manière de résoudre le dilemme Arthur/Lancelot ? Vous verrez bien._**

**_Lena : pour Perceval : oui pour une de tes propositions loool. Dommage que tu en aies fait autant à la fois ! (impatiente...) Eh oui, Mithian a craqué... Eh oui, Gwen craque aussi... mais Lancelot, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, fait un peu plus dans la retenue de son côté ;). Pourquoi ? Vous allez voir..._**

**_Allima: quelle remontée spectaculaire ! merci pour tous tes coms et j'espère que mon mp t'aura bien servi ;)_**

**_Et tout de suite..._**

**Voilà, j'ai recommencé. Merthur me rend maboul XD. C'est pas de ma faute. J'espère que vous allez bien rigoler ! Et que vous allez vraiment aimer Arthur 2013 au meilleur de sa forme ;).**

**Prochain chapitre : Merthur (si je m'amusais à mettre des titres, je l'appellerais: "_une action politique pour les droits LGBT _selon Arthur Dubois"). ET... (attention, je suis en veine !)vous aurez même droit à un discours (un discours à la Ealdor, avec un Arthur inspiré comme on l'aime!)**

**A propos, vous constaterez... que pour l'instant mon Merthur reste léger (de la saison 1 revisitée en quelque sorte...) mais j'ai dit que je prendrais mon temps pour aprofondir... savourez !**

**Chapitre d'après : le Merthurmor que vous attendez depuis... (longtemps). Mais je vous préviens, ça risque de ne pas tourner tout à fait comme vous l'espérez ! J'aime _vraiment _vous faire marronner (et pendant ce temps-là, Gwen... ah, avouez, vous avez peur, hein, qu'elle soit déjà dans l'avion pour l'Afrique ! XD).**

**CHAPITRE 14**

-Merlin ! Hé-ho ! Merlin ! Je suis là ! Dépêche-toi !

Merlin se pencha par la fenêtre du premier étage des Glycines et repéra Arthur qui lui faisait signe depuis la cour, un grand sourire sur la figure. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui et il sourit en retour en s'écriant :

-J'arrive ! Arrête de faire du bruit ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

Puis il dévala les escaliers, arriva en courant dans la cuisine, et attrapa à la volée une brique de cacao à l'intérieur du frigo.

Arthur passait chercher Merlin au foyer tous les matins sans exception depuis qu'il avait prononcé le mot « amis » (même les dimanches, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de jouer les crétins : « Ah oui, il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui ? Vraiment... C'est dommage, ça, parce que j'ai rapporté les croissants magiques... tu sais, ceux qui t'aident à avoir 20/20 à toutes les interros... bon, ben tant pis, puisque tu ne veux pas du tien, je vais le manger ! »). Il passait tous les matins, et pourtant, à chaque fois, c'était une surprise et un émerveillement pour Merlin de le découvrir en bas des marches, agitant la main comme un gamin ravi alors qu'il l'appelait à tue-tête. C'était comme si un rayon de soleil avait fait irruption dans la cour des Glycines pour ouvrir la journée d'une manière joyeuse et fracassante.

Merlin avait oublié à quoi ressemblaient les petits déjeuners lugubres dans le réfectoire du foyer. Le nouveau cocktail était bien plus plaisant : croissants, cacao et éclats de rire en se gelant les fesses sur les marches de l'arrière cour, quelle meilleure entrée en matière pouvait-il y avoir pour se lever du bon pied ?

Depuis qu'Arthur avait déboulé dans son existence, ses journées étaient remplies de bonheur. Parfois, Merlin se disait qu'il était impossible qu'une seule personne puisse faire autant de différence dans la vie d'une autre... et pourtant. Arthur avait tout changé, tout transformé, tout embelli dans la sienne. Quel ami formidable !. Il était chaleureux, drôle, et toujours plein d'entrain. Il était affectueux, gentil, et il avait toujours le bon mot pour remonter un moral en berne.

Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer ses journées avec les yeux fixés sur lui, en souriant comme un idiot, parce qu'avoir Arthur à ses côtés... le rendait heureux. Tout simplement. Tout ce qu'il avait pu développer de cynisme ou de fatalisme avant de le connaître avait totalement disparu à son contact, le laissant... totalement subjugué par son charisme rayonnant, et par son enthousiasme perpétuel.

Il le rejoignit allègrement dans la cour en s'exclamant :

-Bonjour !

-Merlin ! dit Arthur en le dévisageant d'un air faussement réprobateur. Tu n'as toujours pas appris à te servir de ton peigne à ce que je vois !

-Quoi ? Si ! Je me suis coiffé ce matin, protesta Merlin, en portant ses doigts à ses tempes.

-Coiffé ? Toi ? Où est-ce que tu as vu ça ?

Arthur eut un regard espiègle, puis, sans crier gare, lui savonna les cheveux à deux mains, le faisant éclater de rire. Impossible d'échapper à cette attaque soudaine. Arthur ressemblait à un chien fou quand il avait décidé de jouer. .

-Arrête ! s'exclama Merlin, hilare. Arrête !Arthur ! S'il te plaît ! Ca suffit ! Je m'étais _vraiment _coiffé !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'échapper, hein ?

Merlin tenta de faire crochet sur la droite pour l'esquiver, et se retrouva attrapé par le cou tandis que le savon continuait, achevant de lui dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Arthur attaqua simultanément son flanc gauche d'une façon qui provoqua une cascade de glapissements ininterrompus. Il aimait particulièrement faire ça depuis qu'il avait découvert à quel point Merlin était chatouilleux...

-Arthur, noooonn ! réussit à crier Merlin entre deux éclats de rire.

Il finit plié en six, les abdominaux au supplice à force de rire, sur le point de perdre l'équilibre et de se retrouver par-terre.

-Pitié ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est mon dernier uniforme en état ! Tu m'as ruiné tous les autres ! Ne me fais pas tombeeeeeeer aaaaaah !

-Bon, puisque tu cries grâce, dit Arthur, en le retenant à deux doigts des pavés.

Il le rétablit sur ses pieds et l'épousseta vigoureusement pour le remettre à l'endroit après que le chahut ait laissé ses habits complètement froissés.

-Tu es infernal, dit Merlin, qui tanguait un peu sur ses jambes, avec un sourire aux anges.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, lui rappela Arthur, rayonnant.

-Crétin arrogant que tu es, dit Merlin, et son sourire s'élargit encore.

-Crétin, moi ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et commença à le pourchasser. Merlin s'enfuit dans la rue en riant et ils se poursuivirent comme deux grands enfants, tournant autour des réverbères, se donnant la chasse au milieu des passants.

-Je t'aurai !

-Même pas en rêve !

Mais Arthur était en meilleure condition physique (« le footing, Merlin ! le footing ! ») et il finit par le rattraper quand même. Après l'avoir à moitié projeté contre le mur pour l'arrêter (c'était qu'il pouvait être brute parfois, sans s'en rendre compte) il lui passa un bras solide autour de l'épaule avant de continuer à marcher avec entrain, en s'appuyant sur lui de tout son poids.

C'était un détail d'Arthur dont Merlin ne se serait jamais douté : à quel point il pouvait être tactile, et complètement décomplexé par rapport à la manière qu'il avait de toucher les gens (bien qu'à la réflexion, il ne touche pas grand monde, en-dehors de lui). Il faisait ça en permanence : l'attraper par les épaules, lui savonner la tête; s'amuser à le chatouiller (spécialement quand Merlin était trop sérieux il l'attaquait à coups de pinçons en déclarant : _tu réfléchis trop, tu réfléchis trop, tu réfléchis trop, _et il était absolument sans pitié. Il ne s'arrêtait que quand le fou-rire menaçait de faire mourir Merlin d'asphyxie). Très souvent, il lui attrapait aussi les mains pour jouer avec pendant qu'il lui parlait. Il les faisait sauter dans les siennes, ou alors, il s'amusait à lui emmêler les doigts, et parfois, il les plaquait paume contre paume, comme pour le faire applaudir à ses propos.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Arthur, Merlin avait l'heureuse sensation d'être abordé, envahi, et manipulé dans tous les sens, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement perturbé par le fait de n'avoir pas vraiment son mot à dire sur la question. A la vérité, il était heureux qu'Arthur le submerge de toutes parts, avec son enthousiasme, sa bonne humeur et sa perpétuelle envie de jouer. Il avait l'impression d'être inondé par sa chaleur, par son affection et par son énergie. Et il le laissait faire avec un sourire crétin. Comme maintenant, alors qu'il était presque en train de le transporter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es lourd ! se plaignit-il en riant, à moitié écrasé.

-Mais non, je ne suis pas lourd, c'est toi qui es un vrai poids plume. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit par rapport à ça, Merlin ? Il faut que tu te fabriques un peu de graisse. C'est un crime d'être pointu de partout à ce point-là.

-Je ne suis pas pointu de partout ! protesta Merlin, pour la forme.

-Même tes _fesses _le sont, dit Arthur, en roulant des yeux. Tes fesses, Merlin. Je veux dire : personne n'a les fesses pointues ! Les fesses sont supposées être une partie charnue de l'anatomie des gens... comme...les seins, par exemple.

-Parce que maintenant, tu _observes_ mes fesses, lui signala Merlin, avec un sourire retors.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Si, tu les observes ! Il faut bien que tu les aies observées pour avoir constaté qu'elles sont pointues.

-Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu le reconnais toi-même ! triompha Arthur. Elles sont pointues, elles le sont !

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte, au moins... que ce n'est pas un comportement anodin, d'observer les fesses des gens, comme ça ? plaisanta Merlin.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? dit Arthur, en jouant les innocents.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai toujours dit : tu es _vraiment _gay !

-Autant que toi.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Moi non plus.

-Menteur.

-Toi-même.

-Crétin.

-Idiot.

-Merlin...

-La ferme !

-C'était _ma _réplique !

Merlin repartit pour un nouveau sprint, et Arthur se précipita derrière lui. L'accrochage obligea une dizaine de passants à s'égayer, et ils manquèrent de se retrouver tous les deux par-terre. Ils partirent dans un nouveau fou-rire, complètement hors d'haleine.

-J'observe tes fesses parce que je me soucie de ta santé, Merlin, dit Arthur, avec une grimace essoufflée, lorsqu'ils eurent rétabli leur assiette.

-Pfff ! Ma santé ! Moi qui croyais que tu me draguais, se moqua Merlin, en affichant un air déçu.

-Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à draguer un type qui porte des slips comme les tiens, fit Arthur, avec un vaste sourire. C'est contre ma religion.

-Ne le dis pas aux autres, _chéri, _ils risqueraient d'être déçus, rétorqua Merlin, hilare.

-Tais-toi donc, au lieu de raconter des sottises, professa Arthur. Et ferme les yeux.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je veux te faire goûter quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Tsss. Ferme les yeux, je te dis, espèce de curieux. Si je te dis quoi, ça ne sera plus une surprise.

Merlin obéit, et il ouvrit la bouche toute grande. Arthur lui enfourna quelque chose à l'intérieur, manquant de l'étrangler.

-Marfmallow ! fit-il, la bouche pleine.

-Gagné ! triompha Arthur.

-Mmm... ils font à la fraise..., dit Merlin avec délices.

-Merlin...

-Oui...

-Tais-toi, et avale.

-Ve fais fe que ve peux...tu m'en a mis au moins trois dans la boufe en même temps.

Merlin déglutit, et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, comme un oisillon attendant la becquée.

-Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda Arthur, enchanté, en lui glissant la surprise suivante entre les dents.

-Un kinder furprive

-Ton préféré !

Merlin ouvrit les yeux ravi en croquant les deux moitiés de l'oeuf au chocolat.

-Il y avait quoi dedans ? demanda-t-il en battant des cils.

-Merlin... tu as passé l'âge de jouer avec les surprises qui sont à l'intérieur des kinder surprise..., dit Arthur, d'un ton franchement amusé.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en achètes toujours ? demanda Merlin d'un air innocent.

-Parce que le chocolat fait grossir, répondit Arthur. Et que tu _dois _grossir. Tiens, mange tes croissants. Je t'en ai pris deux. Il y en a un qui est fourré aux amandes, et l'autre, à la crème pâtissière. Demain, je te ramènerai un millefeuille.

-Un millefeuille, pour le petit déjeuner ? Avec toi, je vais finir obèse ! dit Merlin en riant.

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Tu n'as même pas pris un kilo, avec toutes les cochonneries dont je te gave !

-Ce ne sont pas des cochonneries ! Dis... est-ce que demain, tu m'apporteras des petits crocodiles en gelée ?

-Seulement si tu es sage. Allez, mâche... et avance ! Sinon on va encore être en retard !

-Parfe que f'est de ma faute ?

-C'est _toujours _de ta faute, Merlin, s'amusa Arthur.

Et un ultime décoiffage fit taire Merlin, qui mordit avec appétit dans son croissant fourré à la crème pâtissière.

C'était bon de recevoir autant d'attention, et autant d'affection, de la part de quelqu'un, après avoir passé toute sa vie à être invisible. Surtout, de la part de quelqu'un comme Arthur. La vie de Merlin était remplie d'Arthur, désormais. Arthur à côté de lui en classe, en train de copier éhontément sur ses interros quand il avait oublié les réponses. Arthur à côté de lui en colle, parce qu'ils avaient rigolé un peu trop fort en cours, et que le prof était paranoïaque sur les raisons de leurs fou-rires irrépressibles. Arthur à côté de lui en salle d'études, à lui expliquer les maths auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. Arthur à côté de lui à midi, en train de lui dire : «goûte le sandwich que je t'ai ramené de la maison » après lui avoir fait prendre du rab deux fois de suite à la cantine. Arthur affalé sur son lit dans le dortoir du foyer, en train de lui faire respirer l'odeur de ses chaussettes pour le convaincre de s'arracher à ses cours sur lesquels il planchait depuis deux heures pour partir faire un tour avec lui en ville. Arthur et ses «_Merrrr_lin » ! tendres, joueurs, moqueurs, rieurs, qui était là à tous les détours, à tous les instants, au point que Merlin avait du mal à se souvenir d'une époque où Arthur n'était pas là.

Depuis quelques semaines, Merlin avait complètement oublié ce que pouvait être l'invisibilité.

Mais il le vivait bien.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Tout avait commencé, bien sûr, par la photo facebook...

Merlin avait bien essayé de se préparer au fait qu'elle serait affreuse, mais, quand Arthur avait proposé d'aller au cyber après les cours pour faire face à l'inévitable et qu'ils étaient tombés dessus (en vingt exemplaires), il s'était liquéfié sur sa chaise, en s'exclamant : « nooooooon » ! Parce que c'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il y en avait toute une série, du début de la séance de déshabillage à l'instant où Arthur s'était retrouvé penché sur lui avec une main sur son épaule (qui était sous-titrée : _prélude à une séance de sexe torride dans les toilettes du lycée_). Et elles le représentaient dans toute une variété de positions suggestives, ses petits avions exposés à tous les regards.

Merlin était sans doute le seul élève du Queen Mary qui n'avait pas de téléphone portable, et celui d'Arthur était un vieux Nokia d'avant-guerre qui n'avait pas la fonction internet, mais visiblement, les i-phones des autres avaient bien travaillé aujourd'hui, à en juger par les centaines de commentaires qui émaillaient le fil de la discussion.

Merlin s'effondra sur le clavier, avec un râle d'agonie.

Arthur... le monstre... éclata de rire.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux rire de ça, espèce de monstre sans coeur ? s' exclama Merlin, perdu dans les lymbes de la honte. Je ne peux plus remettre les pieds au lycée après que tout le monde les ait vues... je vais... je vais...

-Quoi... déménager en Australie ? dit Arthur, en lui adressant un regard amusé.

-L'Australie, c'est bien, non ? fit Merlin, d'un ton plein d'espoir. Les kangourous, le surf, tout ça... Regarde quand est le prochain vol pour Sidney, _tout de suite_.

-Tu ne pourrais pas te l'offrir.

-Si je quitte le lycée pour devenir plongeur chez MacDo, je suis sûr que je pourrai.

-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup !

-Après un an d'économies ?

-Même pas.

Arthur croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Plutôt que de fuir la queue entre les jambes, nous allons retourner au Queen Mary... et affronter la situation... la tête haute, proposa-t-il.

Merlin le dévisagea avec perplexité.

-La tête haute, hein. Je suis _mort, _je te dis. Pas physiquement, nous sommes d'accord... mais socialement... je suis _fini._

-Quelle fille tu fais,, Merlin. Un peu de tripes, bon sang. Puisque je te dis que ça va aller. Je suis là, non ? dit Arthur, un sourcil en l'air. Ne t'en fais pas : je suis l'homme de la situation.

Merlin ne soupçonnait pas encore les implications de cette affirmation pompeuse. Mais de toutes façons, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. C'était soit accepter son aide... et plonger à deux... soit plonger tout seul et se noyer encore plus profondément. Il partit se coucher avec un sentiment mi-figue, mi-raisin sur la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Figue, à cause de cette fichue photo. Raisin, à cause d'Arthur.

Il avait un peu peur que son nouvel ami ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mais le lendemain matin, Arthur vint le chercher aux Glycines en lui apportant les croissants pour la première fois. Personne n'avait _jamais _apporté les croissants à Merlin. Et voir le visage illuminé d'Arthur pendant qu'il brandissait sous son nez son cadeau suffit à lui faire penser, que, peut-être, la photo facebook n'était pas un drame aussi terrible qu'il pouvait le penser,... surtout en comparaison d' un sourire pareil.

Arthur passa tout le trajet à lui redonner courage en l'asticotant impitoyablement. «Allons, Merlin, un peu de nerf ! », «Il faut que tu arrives à voir ça comme une blague, ce n'est rien de plus ! », « C'est ta tête de vainqueur que je veux voir aujourd'hui, un petit effort ! ». «On s'en fiche des crétins, on leur fera manger leurs dents ! ». Rétrospectivement, il paraissait beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour ne pas savoir précisément où il allait. Merlin aurait du se douter qu'il avait une idée en tête...mais il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien Arthur Dubois à cette époque pour se douter des profondeurs perverses de son imagination endiablée. Et heureusement, parce que sinon... il se serait enfui en courant avant même d'être arrivé au lycée.

-Imagine que tu es un héros !

-Tu en as des slogans... Tu ferais un super publicitaire, se moqua Merlin. Est-ce que ce n'est pas un truc de publicitaires ? Vous faire avaler n'importe quoi même si c'est du flan, pour vous vendre les pires camelotes qui soient ?

-Camelot n'est pas à vendre, répondit Arthur. C'est... une utopie, et les utopies ne s'achètent pas, elles se construisent. Si tu dois vraiment m'imaginer dans le monde du travail, fais de moi l'avocat des causes perdues et le défenseur des cas désespérés.

-Quoi... en... assistante sociale ? dit Merlin, en riant.

-Au moins, c'est un métier qui sert à autre chose qu'à donner envie aux gens de s'empiffrer de yaourts allégés 0% approuvés par toute la clique de , rétorqua Arthur, d'un ton réjoui. Et puis, en matière de cas désespéré, j'aurai déjà une sacrée expérience d'acquise avec toi si je veux vraiment devenir assistante sociale !

-Très drôle ! fit Merlin.

-Oui ça l'est, dit fièrement Arthur.

-Non, certainement pas ! rétorqua Merlin, hilare.

-Ah, tu vois, que tu reprends déjà du poil de la bête. Mon traitement de choc fonctionne !

Merlin n'était quand même pas très fier en arrivant sous le préau, quand des dizaines de regards moqueurs se tournèrent vers lui pour le déshabiller. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait rentré la tête dans les épaules pour faire la tortue et il serait parti se cacher le plus vite possible au fond de la salle de classe. Mais c'était compter sans Arthur.

-Tête haute, sourire aux lèvres, ordonna celui-ci, en l'attrapant par le coude pour le guider à travers la foule. Ignore-les. Superbement.

-J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être superbe, là, chuchota Merlin en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air crispé.

-Bien sûr que si, tu l'es... une vraie diva... souris je te dis.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes, et Merlin plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils croisaient Valiant et ses sbires, qui, évidemment, n'avaient aucune intention de rater ça.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby les embrassa d'un regard victorieux avant de les saluer de sa boutade du jour.

-Alors, les filles... vous avez bien profité de votre folle nuit d'amour ?

Merlin eut comme une intuition à propos de l'auteur de la légende qui apparaissait sur la photo où ils figuraient tous les deux.

Il s'apprêtait à appliquer le conseil d'Arthur (_ignorer avec superbe, ignorer avec superbe_) quand celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules dans un geste possessif en adressant un immense sourire à Valiant.

-Tu n'as pas idée, dit-il, d'un ton coquin.

-Arthur qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? chuchota Merlin à son oreille, blême comme la mort suite à cette réplique inattendue.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit au regard : _laisse-moi faire_ d'Arthur Dubois,si éclatant de confiance que les zombies de la Nuit du Mort Vivant eux-mêmes auraient tous reculé aussitôt face à cette arme de destruction massive.

-Wouoh ! dit Valiant, en riant aux éclats. C'est que vous avez l'air de vous être _vraiment _bien amusés tous les deux...

-Je te l'ai dit... tu n'imagines même pas... répondit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil. En vérité, nous devrions te dire... _merci,_Valiant.

Arthur donna à la montagne un coup de poing amical et joueur dans l'épaule, avec un sourire plein de charme.

-Merci, dit Valiant, perplexe, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Mais oui ! reprit Arthur, avec bonne humeur. Parce que, sans toi, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, Merlin et moi...

-Euh...

-Je n'aurais jamais découvert à quel point Merlin peut être sexy, poursuivit Arthur, avec entrain.

-Arthur ! glapit Merlin.

-Merlin ? Sexy ? dit Valiant, d'un air égaré.

-Merlin n'aurait jamais réalisé à quel point je peux être irrésistible..., enchaîna Arthur sans prêter garde à aucun d'eux.

-... , fit Merlin, rendu aphone par le choc.

-Et nous n'aurions jamais compris qu'en fait... nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

Dans le silence général, l'ultime déclaration d'Arthur, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur, résonna si fort qu'un sourd aurait pu l'entendre à trois kilomètres.

Merlin crut qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil.

_Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan ! _eut-il envie de s'écrier, toutes voiles dehors, mais il était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit, et il avait l'horrible impression... que la pointe de ses oreilles était rouge écarlate.

Maudit Arthur ! Alors... c'était _ça _qu'il avait en tête, depuis le début ?

_J'ai besoin d'air, _pensa-t-il, en commençant à ventiler.

-Respire, lui souffla Arthur, avec compassion. Merlin. _Respire._

Arthur lui posa une main sur le ventre pour chasser l'air de ses poumons, et il crut qu'il allait l'étrangler sur-place.

Puis, peu à peu, il réalisa ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer.

Face au sourire éclatant d'Arthur, Valiant commençait à se décomposer, ne sachant plus du tout quoi dire. C'était _lui _qui était le plus embarrassé des deux !

-Tu vois, la vie est vraiment bien faite, reprit Arthur, d'un ton guilleret. Et si je m'écoutais, je... non, ce ne serait pas... oh, et puis, au diable la réserve ! Valiant Snake... d_ans mes bras, mon gros nounours !_

Et là, au milieu du hall, sous les regards cois de quatre cents élèves stupéfaits, Arthur Dubois, au sommet de sa forme, referma ses bras enthousiastes autour de Valiant-la-montagne pour lui faire... un gros câlin. L'intéressé était tellement sous le choc qu'il en oublia de protester, de s'énerver, ou de chercher à se dégager avec horreur, alors qu'Arthur se collait à lui avec affection, le serrant comme... un gros ours en peluche, avec une expression ravie sur la figure.

Cela ne dura pas plus de trois secondes, au terme desquelles Arthur fit un pas en arrière et adressa à Valiant un clin d'oeil monumental, mais au cours de ces trois secondes, la polarité du monde connu trouva le moyen de s'inverser pour toujours alors que quatre cents mâchoires se décrochaient face à un tel mélange de folie, d'audace et de style. _Au diable la réserve _aurait pu être la nouvelle devise du lycée (et se retrouverait sur facebook en cinq cents exemplaires le soir même). Une devise grâce à laquelle Arthur Dubois (qui avait décidément une cervelle, et des manières extrêmement retorses de s'en servir) venait, en l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes, de rendre fashion ce qui était le comble de l'inimaginable la veille. Autrement dit. Etre gay. Etre câlin. Etre démonstratif. Et l'assumer jusqu'au bout des ongles._  
_

Puis, Arthur se retourna vers Merlin qui était figé sur-place, la bouche grande ouverte comme tous les autres, et il s'exclama :

-Tu viens, chéri ?

-Je... articula Merlin.

Mais avant qu'il ait réussi à formuler une pensée cohérente, Arthur l'avait attrapé par le bras pour l'entraîner avec enthousiasme en direction de la salle de cours.

Il lui fallut deux minutes de plus pour se remettre de ses émotions... et exploser.

-C'était quoi, _ça _? s'écria-t-il, complètement retourné.

-J'ai décidé de combattre le mal par le mal, dit Arthur, avec un sourire résolu. Puisqu'ils veulent tous nous mettre en couple à ce point-là... allons-y franchement pour notre grand coming out ! Il va y avoir du sport !

-Quel sport ? Et notre... quoi ? Co... Mais... nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Nous ne sommes même pas gays ! s'indigna Merlin.

-C'est bien ça qui est le plus drôle, s'amusa Arthur. Je dirais même que c'est un plan brillant.

-Tu es complètement fou !

-Tu trouves, _chéri _? dit Arthur, avec une grimace amusée.

-Arthur !

Arthur lui adressa un sourire tout en dents.

-Je vais te tuer, souffla Merlin, courroucé.

-Je te manquerais trop.

-... ! fit Merlin, en se tapant le front contre la main.

-Je sais que tu es sous le choc, mais je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant. Tu n'aurais _jamais _adhéré au concept. C'est très simple, en fait. J'ai bien réfléchi à toutes les stratégies possibles... et... même si j'arrive à faire en sorte que Valiant te laisse tranquille, tu peux être sûr qu'il se rabattra sur quelqu'un d'autre tout de suite après. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à courir après ses victimes pour essayer de les secourir une par une. Donc, j'ai décidé de passer à un plan d'action plus efficace. Et je pense que nous tenons là une chance unique de militer pour l'avancée des droits LGBT au Queen Mary, affirma Arthur, avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Ce qui sera une très bonne chose. Il y aura probablement des dizaines d'élèves qui nous en seront reconnaissants. Mais ce genre de plan ne peut pas marcher sans couple modèle. Et qui voudrait être ce couple, à part nous ? Personne, parce que... c'est bien trop audacieux ! Alors... dis-toi... que c'est pour la bonne cause !

-La bonne cause ? Tout le monde va croire que c'est vrai !

-Et.. ? fit Athur, en haussant un sourcil. Où est le problème ? Tu avais une fille en vue ?

-Non, mais... s'étrangla Melin.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Euh...

-Regardons les choses froidement, argumenta Arthur, les poings sur les hanches. Il ne reste plus que quelques mois jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et ta réputation est ruinée. Est-ce que tu préfères passer le temps qui te reste ici à essayer de te faire oublier, ou surfer sur la vague de ta popularité actuelle pour transformer une victoire en défaite, et révolutionner à jamais les institutions associatives du Queen Mary grâce à ton dynamisme hors pair ?

-Je...

Merlin referma la bouche.

-Ne me dis pas que tu préfèrerais essayer de te faire oublier. Ce n'est _pas _toi. Tu aurais pu imaginer ce plan _toi-même,_ Merlin. N'aie pas _peur _comme ça, bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes intouchables si nous jouons les choses de cette manière ?

-Révolutionner à jamais les institutions associatives du Queen Mary, hein ? fit Merlin, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Rien que ça... Je vois que Monsieur est modeste...

-Il faut savoir viser haut dans la vie, répondit Arthur. Alors, _Merlin_. Prêt à rocker ce fichu lycée avec moi, oui ou non ?

Merlin secoua la tête. Puis, il soupira.

-D'accord, affirma-t-il.

-Je le savais ! triompha Arthur.

-Mais j'ai mes conditions ! prévint-il.

-Je suis tout ouïe, dit Arthur, enchanté.

-N'essaie même pas de m'embrasser pour donner du poids à tes arguments, dit Merlin. Je te préviens.

-Je n'en avais vraiment pas l'intention ! répondit Arthur en riant.

-Et nos révisions ne doivent pas en pâtir, sinon... sinon,... je te plaque, menaça Merlin, d'un ton déterminé.

-Personne ne me plaque, _Merlin. _Surtout pas toi ! dit Arthur avec un petit reniflement. Mais je jure, sur mon honneur, que nous serons un couple trèèèès studieux, promit-il, amusé. Et que nous n'utiliserons les tables _que _pour réviser sagement. Comme prévu.

-Alors, tope-là pour rocker ce fichu lycée, accepta Merlin en levant la main.

Arthur y fit claper la sienne avec enthousiasme.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la grande aventure.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Alors, ta journée au lycée ? demanda Morgane ce soir-là, quand Arthur revint à la maison.

-Aujourd'hui... j'ai fait mon coming out devant quatre cents personnes, affirma-t-il fièrement, en prenant un sprite dans le frigo.

-Tu es gay, maintenant ? fit sa sœur, avec curiosité.

-Officiellement... oui, s'amusa-t-il, en se retournant vers elle pour observer sa réaction.

-Intéressant, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête, les yeux dans le vague, comme si l'idée la faisait réfléchir.

-Explique le fond de ta pensée ? réclama Arthur, en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien tu as décidé de faire ton coming out, devant quatre cents personnes, pour devenir gay, officiellement, alors qu'officieusement, tu considères que tu ne l'es pas... je trouve ça... intéressant, psychologiquement parlant,... voilà tout.

-Oh, tu sais, moi et la psychologie, dit Arthur, avec un sourire.

-Pour être honnête, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, dit Morgane en riant. Je veux dire; en matière de psychologie...

-Ce n'est pas la psychologie, le bon angle d'attaque, mais la politique, répliqua Arthur. Et ce que j'ai fait est très utile, politiquement parlant.

-Disons que.. c'est une stratégie qui risque de faire parler d'elle, reconnut Morgane, avec un vaste sourire. Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, passons aux choses sérieuses. Quand est-ce que tu me présentes ton petit ami ?

-Qui ? dit Arthur, déconcerté.

-Merlin ! répondit-elle, en roulant des yeux.

-Oh ! Merlin n'est pas mon petit ami, fit Arthur, avec une grimace amusée. Je veux dire pas en vrai. Si je devais avoir un petit ami, ce ne serait certainement pas Merlin. Je veux dire... enfin, bref... euh... tu m'avais compris, s'embrouilla-t-il.

-Et donc ? dit Morgane, un sourcil en l'air. Quand est-ce que tu me le présentes ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Arthur, d'un ton pensif. Je crois que c'est encore un peu tôt pour l'instant.

Morgane soupira profondément.

-Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tellement le rencontrer ? Tu ne veux jamais rencontrer personne d'habitude, pointa Arthur.

-Oui, mais ça, c'était avant, répondit Morgane.

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant ton coming out, se moqua-t-elle, en riant à gorge déployée.

-Tu sais ce que tu mérites ? dit-il, en bondissant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

-Ah... non. Pas les chatouilles ! répondit-elle, en essayant désespérément de lui échapper.

-Trop taaaaaaaaaard ! s'exclama-t-il, en passant à l'attaque.


	16. Chapitre 15

**_Allie1207 : oui, mais non, finalement, pas encore ! mille excuses... !_**

**_Tonksinette : merci pour cette olà à ma capacité infinie de merthurisation (c'est un défaut génétique intégré)_**

**_Julie : loooool ta mère ! j'ai adoré "les expressions faciales" ;)_**

**_Ma : Arthur se rattrape efficacement en faisant un renvoi d'ascenseur à Merlin pour toutes les années où celui-ci l'a coocooné comme un gros bébé XD. Il était temps que les rôles s'inversent un peu ;)_**

**_Ruby : retourne chapitre 13 (14 dans le menu déroulant) je crois que tu n'as pas vu la deuxième partie du chapitre que j'ai updaté avec bouton d'or le poney, Gauvain sous la tente, Mithian qui fait du canyoning et Gwen face au lac (ni les retrouvailles avec Lancelot). Notif : quand je dis "j'updaterai demain" c'est que je vous mets la suite sur le même chapitre ;). Sinon : c'est pas faux qu'Arthur les aurait tous mis à genoux en Albion si il s'y était pris comme ça ! Ca sert d'avoir été élevé par sa soeur ;) Perceval et Léon reviendront en temps et en heure... tout comme Elyan !_**

**_Shepard591 : encore un(e) qui va devoir faire preuve d'un peu de patience... mais tout ça viendra, promis juré !_**

**_Legend : ouiiii ! Encore une qui est mdr (victoire ;)). Bon... tu attends encore un peu pour Merthurmor, d'accord ? XD. Je sais, tu vas m'étrangler. Mais une chose après l'autre, je referme une thématique avant d'en ouvrir une autre... et il y a un but à tout ça (obscur et mystérieux pour vous à l'heure actuelle, je m'en doute bien)._**

**_Lena : ça y est, tu as trouvé pour Perceval XD. Mais par-contre pas pour le service ;) Tu as vu, hein, Arthur a touché pile où il fallait (il peut le faire... parfois XD). Mais toute grande action se planifie en plusieurs coups. Et... euh... on ne peut pas réussir du premier coup à chaque fois ! Lol._**

**_Valir : aaaah, tu trouves, toi aussi XD. Heureux de ne pas être seul dans mon cas ;). _**

**_AmélieICanFly : ne meeeeeeurs paaaaaaaas !_**

**_Edi : j'adore vous mettre la banane au réveil ;). Youppie ! Vous en reprendrez bien encore un peu ?_**

**_Je voulais régler cette sous-intrigue en un chapitre,mais il faut croire que je n'arrive pas à être synthétique. Donc l'épisode des droits LGBT ne sera clôturé qu'au chapitre 16. Et c'est aussi dans le chapitre 16 que vous aurez droit au fameux discours d'Arthur (ce ne sera quand même pas du Aragorn, faut pas abuser, mais j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira quand même!). La chute du chapitre 16 devrait bien vous faire rire aussi XD. Ah et dans le chapitre 16 je vous remettrai un peu d'Armor. Par-contre la rencontre Merthurmor sera finalement pour le chapitre 17. Encore désolé pour ceux qui l'attendent depuis si longtemps. J'espère que le petit en-cas du chapitre 15 vous fera prendre une bonne barre de fou-rires en attendant pour vous faire patienter (si vous ne riez pas à ça, je ne sais plus quoi inventer pour vous faire marrer, moi). _  
**

**_Promis, après ça, on passera à des choses plus sérieuses (il faut, quand même; je veux dire; il y a une intrigue, même si des fois ça n'en donne pas l'impression !)_**

**CHAPITRE 15**

Après réflexion, être officiellement gay offrait des avantages certains.

Voilà la conclusion à laquelle Merlin, à son plus grand étonnement, aboutit après qu'Arthur l'ait convaincu de jouer le jeu du coming out (sans avoir pour cela eu besoin de trop argumenter, puisqu'il l'avait au préalable outé malgré lui).

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'endosser le rôle d'égérie des droits LGBT dans un lycée pas vraiment gayfriendly à la base soit un peu la croix et la bannière.

Mais vraiment, ce nouveau statut avait quelque chose de... confortable. Si on le lui avait dit avant qu'il n'en fasse l'expérience, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, et pourtant, il découvrait chaque jour un nouveau point positif au fait d'être (supposément) gay...

Des filles qui ne lui auraient pas adressé le moindre regard auparavant venaient maintenant s'agglutiner autour de lui parce qu'elles le trouvaient «adorable» et des garçons qui n'hésitaient pas à le bousculer à la moindre occasion quelques semaines plus tôt restaient à l'écart de lui, pour ne pas être « contaminés » par sa nouvelle étiquette, transis de peur à l'idée que leurs mauvaises manières ne soient mal interprétées par les autres élèves. Se faire traiter de «refoulé » était devenu la hantise de la plupart des caïds du Queen Mary, et, pour éviter que ça n'arrive, beaucoup étaient même prêts (incroyable, mais vrai) à se montrer polis avec Merlin.

A bien y réfléchir, Merlin se disait toutefois que la remontée subite de sa cote de popularité n'était pas tant liée au fait qu'il soit perçu comme gay, qu'à celui qu'il soit considéré comme le petit ami officiel d'Arthur Dubois.

Arthur était devenu en l'espace de quelques jours le gay le plus populaire de toute l'histoire du Queen Mary (et peut-être même, de l'Angleterre toute entière).

Toutes les filles qui ne fantasmaient pas sur lui avant son supposé coming out étaient en transe à chaque fois qu'elles le croisaient maintenant qu'il était officiellement inaccessible.

Trois d'entre elles avaient déjà essayé de se jeter à son cou pour le faire «virer de bord », (en vain) tandis que les autres se contentaient de le dévorer avec des yeux de merlan frit à tout moment, leurs expressions rêveuses ponctuées à l'occasion d'un «vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux » qui les faisait ricaner sous cape parce qu'elles donnaient l'impression de parler de petits chiots avec des nœuds autour du cou, et pas d'êtres humains adultes (ou presque).

Arthur endurait son image de star avec un amusement distancié, comme si briller lui était aussi naturel qu'à une étoile. Il était, avec toute cette histoire, autant à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, comme s'il était né pour la célébrité.

Valiant, de son côté, semblait avoir plus de mal à se remettre du câlin d'Arthur que Merlin de toutes ses photos en slip sur facebook, et il rasait les murs au point qu'il semblait avoir complètement oublié de mettre au point la moindre contre-attaque.

Bien sûr, quelques petits commentaires déplaisants fusaient encore de temps en temps, mais ils étaient inévitables. Et ceux qui s'autorisaient à mal parler évitaient de le faire quand trop gens étaient là pour les entendre. Parce qu'ils se seraient faits reprendre par la majorité des supporters (trices?) d'Arthur Dubois, Roi du lycée, qui, en l'espace de quelques minutes, inspiré par une idée géniale qu'il n'avait pas hésité à mettre à exécution... avait résolu tous les problèmes de Merlin comme par enchantement.

La contrepartie n'était même pas si difficile que ça à assumer. Ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'asseoir à côté l'un de l'autre en cours et enchaîner les fou-rires pendant les pauses. Et de temps en temps, quand ils marchaient dans la cour, ils s'accrochaient par leurs petits doigts pour faire bonne mesure.

Mais bien sûr, toute cette histoire ne pouvait pas rester sans répercussions.

Arthur croyait à ce qu'il disait quand il parlait d'action politique, et il ne tarda pas à le prouver à Merlin lorsqu'il demanda un rendez-vous au CPE pour organiser la première réunion de la nouvelle association LGBT du lycée (dont, évidemment, il s'était auto-proclamé président).

-Et... combien êtes-vous, dans cette fameuse association ? demanda le CPE, perplexe.

-Deux, répondit fièrement Arthur. C'est-à-dire... pour l'instant. C'est bien pour ça que nous avons prévu d'organiser des tables rondes après les cours... pour ceux qui voudraient nous rejoindre, mais qui n'osent pas se manifester spontanément.

Le CPE avala sa salive et se mit à parler comme s'il choisissait très soigneusement ses propos.

-Monsieur Dubois. J'ai bien conscience que... l'euphorie liée à votre récente épiphanie personnelle puisse vous inciter à croire que vous tenez le monde entre vos mains, mais...ne croyez-vous pas qu'à cinq mois du BAC, étant donné vos résultats... mieux vaudrait se concentrer sur votre orientation scolaire plutôt que sur votre orientation personnelle ?

-Je croyais, répondit Arthur, en haussant les sourcils,que l'école publique avait pour mission de former les citoyens de demain, Monsieur Belly. Qu'y a-t-il de plus citoyen qu'une association ? N'êtes vous pas fier que quelques uns de vos élèves se sentent concernés par la justice sociale, la liberté d'expression et l'affirmation du droit à être soi-même ?

-Eh bien... si, évidemment... répondit le CPE, le regard torve.

-Donc, nous avons votre accord, affirma Arthur.

-Oui, mais, le Proviseur...

-Justement, intervint Merlin d'un ton innocent, nous nous sommes mis en contact avec l'association Rainbow, dont les représentants sont passés sur la BBC la semaine dernière... et ils nous dit qu'ils approuvaient parfaitement notre démarche. N'est-ce pas, Arthur ?

-Oh,oui, acquiesça Arthur. Ils ont vraiment été formidables. D'ailleurs, ils ont dit, que si l'administration posait la moindre difficulté pour la mise en place de notre projet, ils étaient prêts à intervenir personnellement pour nous soutenir.

-Oh... ils ont dit ça, murmura le CPE, dont la bouche semblait s'assécher d'instant en instant.

-D'autant que nous n'avons pas besoin d'une logistique très importante pour démarrer, renchérit Arthur en hochant la tête. Il nous faut juste une salle, une fois par semaine, après les cours... disons, les vendredis soirs ?

-Et de quoi acheter des cakes, intervint Merlin, d'un air concerné. Les réunions dans ce genre-là sont toujours plus agréables quand il y a quelque chose à grignoter, et à 17 heures, tous nos invités risquent d'être morts de faim.

-Eh bien, si l'association Rainbow vous soutient... vous n'aurez qu'à venir chercher les clés de la salle 205, à 17 heures... renonça le CPE, vaincu.

Ce soir-là, Arthur squatta aux Glycines jusqu'à près de minuit pendant qu'ils dessinaient les affiches (bien entendu, il _devait _y avoir des affiches pour annoncer la première table ronde). Les invités n'étaient pas autorisés à l'intérieur du dortoir, mais Arthur se fichait complètement des autorisations. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'aller et venir en passant par la fenêtre, et le lit de Merlin, où il s'affalait éhontément de tout son long tout le temps qu'il restait, obligeant son ami à s'asseoir par-terre juste à côté, était devenu son nouveau quartier général. Quand un surveillant passait, de temps à autre, pour vérifier que tout était en règle, il plongeait pour se cacher en-dessous. Les voisins de dortoir de Merlin avaient bien remarqué son manège, mais Arthur les soudoyait à coups de carambars et de kitkats, et du coup, ils le couvraient tous comme un seul homme.

Arthur était très professionnel dans la conceptualisation de son action militante, et il tenait à ce que les affiches soient faites de telle manière qu'elles ne passeraient pas inaperçues. Ils passèrent donc des heures à se chamailler sur le slogan, puis, sur le design, avant de se retrouver au cyber pour parachever leur oeuvre, et passer à l'impression.

Ensuite, il fallut les coller un peu partout à travers le lycée, de sorte qu'elles soient bien visibles.

Et en l'espace de trois jours, le Queen Mary était coloré de toutes parts de pancartes représentant une table en noir et blanc entourée de dizaines de silhouettes multicolores qui proclamaient :

_ARTHUR ET MERLIN (version 2013) VOUS INVITENT..._

_**AUTOUR DE LA NOUVELLE TABLE RONDE**_

_CHEVALIERS DE L'ARC-EN-CIEL, VENEZ NOMBREUX !_

_D'où que vous veniez_

_Qui que vous soyiez_

**Construire un nouveau Queen Mary**

**Plus dynamique**

**Plus égalitaire**

**Plus LGBT**

**Pour que les droits et la liberté de chacun soient enfin respectés**

**(ou juste pour passer un bon moment.**

**du cake est prévu au programme !)**

Les deux dernières lignes étaient de Merlin.

Une inspiration de dernière minute, juste avant l'impression.

-Si on n'écrit pas ça, le reste risque de faire...

-Quoi ? demanda Arthur, qui trouvait son slogan excellent.

-Un peu pompeux ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

La première réunion fut... très différente de ce qu'ils attendaient.  
Au moment d'ouvrir la table ronde (en fait, ils n'avaient pas de table, mais ils avaient disposé les chaises en cercle, et disposé le cake au milieu), Merlin et Arthur se retrouvèrent entourés... par une vingtaine de filles qui les dévisageaient avec des yeux énamourés. Arthur supposa que quelque chose, dans son brillant plan d'action, n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. A moins que...

-Non... mais... est-ce que, vraiment, vous êtes _toutes _lesbiennes ? demanda-t-il stupéfait, en songeant que si c'était le cas, ses horizons venaient soudainement de s'élargir d'une manière exponentielle, et en _s'efforçant _de ne pas penser à toute force : _trio ! trio ! trio !_

-Est-ce que c'est obligé pour venir ici ? lui demanda Sophie en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

-C'est-à-dire que... c'était un peu le principe au départ, lui répondit Arthur, perplexe face à une telle question.

-Oh.

Sophie fronça les sourcils, puis, s'éclaira soudainement comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée brillante.

-Eh bien, je suppose que ça dépend...tu ne serais pas trans, par hasard ? Parce que, je veux bien être lesbienne, si tu es trans. C'est-à-dire : surtout... si tu es lesbienne aussi, en fait.

Merlin se mit à tousser violemment pour étouffer un fou-rire irrépressible alors que les yeux d'Arthur s'arrondissaient pour devenir aussi grands que ceux d'une chouette. Le concept devait être en train de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Merlin pouvait presque entendre les rouages de ses neurones qui tentaient d'accorder ensemble _Arthur = fille _en tentant d'imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner.

-Non, vraiment pas, conclut-il, après avoir envisagé l'idée.

-Oh. Dommage, dit Sophie, déçue.

Puis, elle le regarda avec espoir.

-Et si j'étais bi ? Bi c'est bien, non ? Parce que, je pourrais sortir avec Lydia, et avec toi en même temps. Je veux dire il y a bien un B dans LGBT !

-Je ne vais pas sortir avec toi ! dit Lydia, à côté d'elle, en fronçant le nez.

-Pourquoi pas ? implora Sophie.

-Mais... parce que, je n'aime pas les filles ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Franchement, tu n'es pas drôle, Lydia ! A cause de toi, on va se faire virer ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant !

-Euh, oui...mais non, s'exclama Arthur. Les filles... vous êtes toutes géniales... et... merci pour votre soutien, tout ça... mais je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi le but de l'opération.

Vingt paires d'yeux navrées clignèrent en le regardant.

-Enfin, comment voulez-vous que les personnes vraiment concernées osent venir ici si vous êtes toutes là à faire semblant d'être lesbiennes pour... pour...

-Quelqu'un veut du cake ? demanda Merlin avec un grand sourire, pour venir au secours d'Arthur qui commençait à s'embrouiller.

Sophie dédaigna l'offre, les yeux brillant d'une lueur inquiétante.

Arthur était en danger.

Merlin se rapprocha de lui, instinctivement, et décida de prendre les choses en main avant que toute cette histoire ne finisse par un viol. Il imaginait assez bien son ami jeté à terre par un ras de marée de lycéennes déchaînées, victime de son propre charme. Mais pas tant qu'il serait là pour y remédier !

-Très bien, dit-il, en regardant les filles, les sourcils froncés. Parlons sérieusement un petit instant.

Les vingt paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers lui, légèrement hostiles.

-Le cake,... vous pouvez l'avoir... leur concéda Merlin.

Puis il saisit fermement la main d'Arthur en continuant:

-Arthur, par-contre, il est à moi, et ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer que vous pourrez me le reprendre. Même pas en rêve. Vous êtes prévenues. Il n'aime que les types qui portent des slips avec des petits avions dessus.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, soupira Arthur, une fois qu'ils eurent refermé la porte de la salle. Elles commençaient à me faire peur, avec leurs yeux. J'avais l'impression que c'était moi, le cake... On aurait dit qu'elles voulaient me dévorer sur-place !

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, _chéri, _plaisanta Merlin. Que j'allais laisser une bande de folles furieuses me piquer mon petit ami ? Je t'ai trouvé le premier, qu'elles aillent s'en chercher un autre ailleurs ! Non mais !

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais possessif comme ça, se moqua Arthur.

Merlin roula des yeux, résistant à la contrepartie facile.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sourire d'Arthur disparut, et il soupira d'un air franchement déprimé.

Merlin ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état, lui qui était toujours de si bonne humeur ! Il s'aperçut au même instant qu'il détestait voir Arthur démoralisé, parce que c'était un crève-coeur. Arthur était fait pour briller au devant de la scène et pour provoquer l'émoi partout sur son passage. Il avait un tel charme, un tel style, une telle spontanéité. Il était tellement à l'aise quand il avait l'occasion de suivre son inspiration pour guider les autres.

-C'était un fiasco, non ? demanda Arthur, avec tristesse. Je veux dire : nous n'avons pas _du tout _touché la bonne cible. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans, Merlin. Certainement que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée... juste... une sorte de rêve imbécile... que je suis seul à avoir.

Merlin secoua la tête avec véhémence.

-Non. Pas le seul, dit-il, d'un ton très convaincu. Nous nous sommes lancés là-dedans _ensemble, _et je crois à la réussite de ton projet, moi. Je suis persuadé que ça va marcher, parce que... c'est une excellente idée.

Arthur lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

-Tu es gentil, dit-il, avec un petit sourire navré.

-Non, je suis sincère, protesta Merlin, avec fougue.

-Parfois je suis... un peu naïf, reconnut Arthur. Je crois que les gens pourraient s'intéresser... aux choses importantes, et choisir... d'épouser de belles causes plutôt que de se vautrer dans la bêtise et dans la méchanceté. Je dois être... je ne sais pas. Trop optimiste sur la nature humaine. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie... à essayer de convaincre tout le monde que certaines idées valent la peine qu'on se batte pour elles... mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais arriver à rien.

Merlin posa une main sur la sienne, et le regarda avec force.

-Tu devrais avoir davantage confiance en toi, Arthur. Ne te décourage pas, je t'en prie. Il faut du temps pour que certaines choses prennent ! Et tu es toujours si impatient. Alors... haut les cœurs. Et attendons de voir ce qui se passera vendredi prochain... d'accord ?

-D'accord, acquiesça Arthur, un peu rasséréné

Et Merlin fut heureux, pour une fois, d'avoir réussi à lui rendre le sourire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le vendredi suivant, Paul arriva. Seul. Les mains dans les poches, les cheveux dans les yeux, l'air légèrement amusé, il fit le tour de la salle déserte où Merlin et Arthur étaient absorbés dans un jeu de cartes depuis une demi-heure pour passer le temps en l'absence d'invités.

-Salut les gars, dit-il, en s'asseyant, face à eux, comme une fleur.

-Oh, salut, dit Arthur, d'un ton réjoui, en se retournant vers lui.

-Moi, c'est Paul. Et vous, c'est...

-Arthur et Merlin, s'exclama joyeusement Arthur..

-Oui, je sais, dit Paul, en haussant un sourcil. Tout le monde sait, en fait. Ce n'est pas précisément comme si vous faisiez dans la discrétion tous les deux.

Puis il ajouta avec humour:

-Eh bien, dites donc, il n'y a pas foule à votre rassemblement. La prochaine fois, peut-être qu'il faudrait prévoir la sono, non ?

-..., fit Arthur.

-Je ramènerai mon poste, si vous voulez, proposa Paul.

-Oh, ce serait gentil, répondit Merlin, avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu veux du cake ?

-Je veux bien. Il est à quoi ?

-Au chocolat. Je dis toujours à Arthur d'en prendre au chocolat... parce que... tout le monde aime le chocolat. Ce n'est pas comme le flan, ou les noisettes, tu vois ? Certaines personnes sont allergiques aux noisettes, et si un de nos invités faisait un choc anaphylactique en plein milieu de notre réunion, je doute que le proviseur serait d'accord pour qu'on continue les tables rondes. Alors il vaut mieux être prudent. Et je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui soit allergique au chocolat. Donc...

Merlin cligna des yeux sous les regards ahuris d'Arthur, et de Paul, et se tut en tendant le plateau à gâteau devant lui, à deux mains.

-Euh... tiens. Goûte.

-Mmm, fit Paul en mordant dans une tranche. Il est super bon, ce cake.

-Et sinon, reprit Arthur, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Toi, Paul... tu es... gay, c'est ça ?

-Etant donné que vous êtes deux, et que je suis seul, je me disais... et si, pour cette fois, c'était moi qui posais les questions ? répondit Paul, d'un air amusé.

-Oh, d'accord, dit Arthur, enchanté. Bonne idée. Vas-y. Nous t'écoutons.

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'oeil et constata qu'il se tenait prêt comme comme s'il était en train de participer à _Question pour un champion, _avec un buzzer juste à portée de main. Il ravala un éclat de rire et se retourna vers leur invité à son tour, en piochant une part de cake au passage.

-Alors ? demanda Paul, avec curiosité. Qui est au-dessus dans votre couple ?

Merlin s'étouffa avec sa part de cake pendant qu'Arthur faisait « euh ». Puis ils se raidirent de concert sur leur chaise et pendant que Merlin s'exclamait «c'est indiscret ! » Arthur répondit « moi ».

-Comment ça, toi ? souffla Merlin, indigné, en se retournant vers lui. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était convenu, ça.

-Non, mais c'est la réalité, lui répondit Arthur. Franchement, si on regarde les choses d'un œil impartial... c'est moi qui suis au-dessus.

-Non, certainement pas, protesta Merlin avec un regard assassin.

-Tu es sûr de ça ? dit Arthur, en le fixant de son petit air supérieur, d'une façon si pleine d'aplomb que Merlin se mit à rougir.

-C'est... c'est... moitié moitié, s'étrangla-t-il, prêt à ouvrir les négociations.

-Moitié moitié ? fit Arthur, en riant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse ?

-Pour commencer... on avait dit qu'on ne parlerait pas de ce genre de choses... en public, bafouilla Merlin, rouge pivoine. Ce sont des choses... personnelles. Désolé, Paul, nous n'allons pas répondre à ce genre de question. C'est trop...intime.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis, Merlin ? insista Arthur en riant. En-dessous, c'est très bien, aussi.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas y aller alors ? rétorqua Merlin, d'un ton de défi.

-Parce que, de nous deux, c'est moi le leader, c'est une évidence, répondit Arthur, en ouvrant les bras comme s'il était possible de _s'auto-proclamer _chef.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a d'évident là-dedans. Je veux dire: la vie publique n'a rien à voir avec la vie privée. Il y a des hommes politiques très dirigistes qui n'apprécient rien tant que de se faire attacher avec des menottes et donner la fessée une fois la nuit tombée.

Le regard d'Arthur s'éclaira d'un _Merlin ! C'est TOI qui viens de dire ça ? _achevant de faire monter le rouge qui lui empourprait les joues jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Comment pouvait-il lâcher autant de bêtises à la seconde ? C'était la faute d'Arthur. Il... l'incitait à raconter n'importe quoi. Avec ses _yeux._

-La fessée, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, nota Arthur, d'un ton dégagé. Sauf... si ça te tente d'en recevoir une, bien sûr, _chéri_. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais rien te refuser.

-Je ne... mfkkmhhhkk ! répondit Merlin, les joues brûlantes. Arthur, ça suffit !

-C'est bon, je ne dis plus rien ! fit Arthur, amusé, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est les deux, dit Merlin, d'un ton convaincu, en se retournant vers Paul.

Qui les dévisageait avec un amusement non dissimulé, juste un tout petit peu incrédule face au spectacle.

-Ouaouh. En tout cas, vu les scènes de ménage que vous avez, il doit y avoir du sport entre vous, hein. Mais vous savez... ce n'était pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails à ce point-là... il suffisait de dire que c'était encore en cours de négociation

-Il n'y a pas de négociation qui tienne, dit Arthur, en secouant la tête.

-Sauf si je te plaque, menaça Merlin, les sourcils froncés. Je pourrais te plaquer, et ensuite, tu te retrouverais au-dessus du vide. Je doute que ça te plairait, ça. Parce qu'être au-dessus du rien... c'est un peu être en-dessous du tout, aussi. Alors... méfie-toi.

-Tu ne pourrais pas me plaquer, Merlin. Tu m'aimes beaucoup trop. Tu serais incapable de te passer de moi, dit Arthur, d'un ton très sûr de lui.

-En attendant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toi qui...

Arthur lui adressa son regard taquin.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui reviens sur le sujet, nota-t-il.

Merlin enfourna une tranche de cake en rougissant et lui fit son regard : _tu ne paies rien pour attendre._

-Et donc, reprit Paul, avec un grand sourire, quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, vous avez mis longtemps avant de...

Deux paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

-Vous savez... au-dessus, en-dessous, tout ça, quoi.

A nouveau, ils répondirent simultanément... deux choses complètement différentes. Alors que Merlin disait « oui, un certain temps », Arthur s'exclama joyeusement « non, presque tout de suite ».

Paul cligna des yeux en s'efforçant de rester sérieux.

-Tout de suite ? dit Merlin, en regardant Arthur, abasourdi. C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça, toi ?Je te rappelle, qu'on se voyait déjà depuis...

-Deux jours, bon, d'accord, concéda Arthur.

-Non, ça faisait plus longtemps que ça, s'exclama Merlin, d'un ton menaçant.

-Quoi, une semaine ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne te souviennes pas de la date anniversaire de notre première fois !

-Parce que c'était _ta _première fois, pas la mienne, répondit Arthur, amusé.

-Je n'ai certainement pas fait ça avec toi après deux jours, quoi que tu veuilles en dire !

-Aaaah, parce que tu comptes à partir de la fois où...

Merlin cligna des yeux et lui fit son regard : _attention, tu vas vraiment te retrouver célibataire._

-Oui, c'est sûr, dit Arthur à Paul, choisissant la voie de la diplomatie. Si on compte comme ça, il a raison. Nous avons bien attendu une semaine.

-Et vous utilisez toujours...

-Oui, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Ah, parce que sans, ce n'est pas...

-Non, affirmèrent-ils de concert.

-Bon. Eh bien au moins, vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose, s'exclama Paul, d'un air soulagé. Et sinon, je tenais à vous dire, que quand on vous voit... on dirait vraiment que ça fait des _siècles _que vous êtes ensemble. Pas juste une semaine.

Il se leva allègrement et s'exclama :

-Bon, merci pour le cake, les gars... il faut que j'y aille, mais c'était sympa. On se revoit vendredi prochain ?

-Euh... à vendredi, acquiesça Arthur.

-Et n'oublie pas de sortir couvert, dit Merlin en lui fourrant des préservatifs dans les mains.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-N'oublie pas de sortir couvert, répéta Arthur, une fois que Paul eut disparu, en tournant son regard vers Merlin, un sourcil en l'air.

-Quoi ? Un peu de prévention contre les MST, ça ne peut faire de mal à personne ! rétorqua ce dernier, sur la défensive.

-Merlin ! _Franchement. _Il ne va _jamais _revenir.

-A ce propos, s'exclama Merlin, nous ferions mieux de nous mettre d'accord tout de suite sur... les détails, si nous voulons avoir l'air d'être crédibles.

-Nous avons été très crédibles. Paul a dit que nous avions l'air d'être ensemble depuis des siècles ! pointa Arthur.

-Paul _plaisantait, _dit Merlin, amusé.

-Non, moi, je crois qu'il était sérieux. De toutes façons, nous nous sommes entendus sur l'essentiel. Tu es en-dessous, je suis au-dessus... que voudrais-tu éclaircir d'autre ?

Merlin étrécit les yeux.

-Tu sais, dit-il, d'un ton décidé, un de ces jours, je vais t'attraper et...

-... tu vas finir par-terre, comme d'habitude, lui répondit Arthur en riant.

-...qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit Merlin avec un grand sourire. Peut-être bien que je fais semblant, parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes gagner.

-Ca, je n'y crois pas un instant.

-Arrogant comme tu es, ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Je ne suis _pas _arrogant ! s'indigna Arthur.

Puis il lui adressa un regard décidé.

-Très bien. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable. Si tu me mets par-terre, je te laisserai raconter à tout le monde que c'est toi qui est au-dessus.

-Vraiment ? demanda Merlin, sceptique.

-Oui, parole ! répondit Arthur, avec un sourire charmeur. Allez, Merlin ! Qu'attends-tu ? Viens ! Je t'attends !

Merlin secoua la tête, soufflant sur la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

-Non, certainement pas, décida-t-il, avec une grimace en coin. Je préfère te laisser à tes illusions.

-Quelles illusions ? demanda Arthur, hilare.

-Tes illusions, c'est tout ! Ca te fait tellement plaisir d'y croire. Je serais vraiment un monstre de te les enlever, dit Merlin, avec désinvolture.

-Ce ne sont pas des illusions, dit Arthur, ravi. C'est la réalité. Tu as bien raison de t'abstenir. Avec tes bras en marshmallow, il n'y a pas une chance sur mille que tu puisses me mettre par-terre, et tu le sais parfaitement !

-Je m'abstiens pour ménager ta sensibilité, nota Merlin.

-D'accord. Si tu le dis, répondit Arthur en riant.

-Je le dis franchement. Le Roi Arthur vaincu par Marshmallow-man, ça risquerait d'écorcher ton ego assez profondément pour te jeter en pleine dépression pour trois semaines. Au moins.

-Tu vas te retrouver par-terre, Marshmallow-man, prévint Arthur.

-Je trouve suspecte cette manière de toujours vouloir me mettre par-terre, répondit Merlin, avec amusement. Je pense...

-Merlin.. menaça Arthur..

-Que tu es..., continua allègrement Merlin.

-...la...

-...plus gay que tu ne le prétends !

-...ferme... !

Et à l'attaque de chatouilles succéda un grand bruit de chaises renversées... pendant que Merlin se retrouvait par-terre, encore une fois, riant si fort qu'il en pleurait presque.


	17. Chapitre 16

**_Il est juste BEAUCOUP trop tard pour que je fasse des contre-reviews personnalisées... mais croyez-moi, je lis tous vos coms avec attention... et MERCI! Merci pour votre fidélité et pour vos messages quotidiens, croyez-moi, ça me motive énormément à vous donner le meilleur que je puisse vous offrir ! _  
**

**_Tonksinette, Allie 1207, Ruby, Julie, Sabrinabella, Ma, Shmi, Sygnaly (merci pour ta remontée et pour tes coms... et si tu veux du canon, il y a les 7 premiers épisodes, dont celui-ci est une suite :)) Legend, Lena, Lele35... j'ai TOUT lu, lol, mais là... je suis sur les rotules et je me lève dans... 4 heures._**

**_Je ne pensais PAS faire aussi long... mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du spectacle, du cercle de la Table Ronde et du Merthur (un Merthur qui est sacrément en train de se remettre en place petit à petit...). Et d'Armor, aussi ! Parce que les scènes des Pendragon frère et soeur sont toujours un délice à écrire ;)_**

**_Mergana vient normalement demain soir. Si je ne plonge pas pour 24h de sommeil en rentrant chez moi (dur dur, le rythme en fin de semaine) _**

**CHAPITRE 16**

-Alors, tu en es où avec ton association ? demanda Morgane à Arthur, le jeudi soir suivant, alors qu'ils étaient installés tous les deux au salon en train de manger du tiramisù autour d'une partie de Trivial Poursuite.

C'était Morgane qui gagnait. Arthur détestait jouer contre elle, parce qu'elle gagnait toujours, et franchement qui aurait pu avoir envie de jouer à des jeux de société avec une surdouée de la tactique ? Juste là, elle était en train de faire cinq choses à la fois : éplucher le journal, prendre des notes dans son carnet, manger sa part de dessert, discuter _ET _lui coller la pâtée au Trivial Poursuite. Tout ça en affichant un air blasé et moqueur. Parce que, forcément, lui n'arrivait à se concentrer que sur un seul objectif à la fois, et, à l'heure actuelle, il hésitait cruellement entre le tiramisù et la discussion.

-La troisième rencontre est prévue pour demain, lui répondit-il avec un sourire, renonçant provisoirement à son dessert.

Parfois, il avait l'impression que Morgane suivait ses aventures au lycée comme un feuilleton télévisé. Il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'elle le bombarde de questions sur les péripéties du jour. Et elle voulait toujours savoir ce qu'avait dit, ou fait Merlin. Arthur avait toujours été certain qu'elle l'apprécierait (ne serait-ce qu'à cause de son nom) mais il trouvait parfois curieuse cette fascination qu'elle avait pour lui.

-J'espère qu'il y aura plus de monde à notre table ronde cette semaine... dit-il, avec une petite moue.

-Paul reviendra certainement, nota Morgane en déployant ses pions sur le plateau avec une telle rapidité que c'était à se demander si elle avait besoin de réfléchir pour gagner. Et en tout cas, d'après ce que tu me racontes, une chose est sûre...

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ? dit Arthur qui essayait de comprendre sa stratégie d'attaque, perplexe.

-Grâce à Merlin... il y aura du cake, affirma joyeusement Morgane.

Puis elle lança : «à ton tour ».

Arthur débordé joua distraitement.

Morgane mordilla son crayon et leva vers lui un regard qui venait de s'assombrir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne venez jamais ici pour préparer vos réunions tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis sûre que c'est beaucoup plus sympathique qu'aux Glycines. Vous pourriez vous enfermer dans ta chambre si vous ne voulez pas m'avoir dans les pattes...

-Ca n'a rien à voir..., dit Arthur, aussitôt. Merlin n'a pas le droit d'être en retard pour le dîner, ensuite, il faut qu'il fasse la vaisselle, et puis, il a peur de sortir la nuit à point d'heures, et le soleil se couche tellement tôt en ce moment...

-Mais il ne serait pas obligé de rentrer tout seul. Tu pourrais le raccompagner... objecta Morgane.

-Je lui ai proposé... mais il ne veut pas. Tu sais, il s'inquiète toujours pour moi quand je pars des Glycines tard dans la soirée... on dirait qu'il redoute perpétuellement que je me fasse agresser en chemin.

-J'ai vu ça, dit pensivement Morgane.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais oui...Il t'appelle toujours à peine tu arrives ici, lui rappela-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement en le réalisant. D'autant que Merlin se donnait un mal de chien pour lui passer ces coups de fil.

-Tu sais qu'il sort du dortoir en douce pour le faire depuis le bureau de l'éducateur, parce qu'il n'a même pas de portable à lui ? dit-il à Morgane.

-Il n'a pas de portable ? fit Morgane, l'oeil rond. C'est de la folie. Il vit dans un autre siècle, ou quoi ?

-C'est surtout qu'il n'a pas d'argent pour s'en acheter un, dit Arthur en riant. Il est tellement fauché qu'il n'aurait pas de quoi s'acheter un carambar par lui-même.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, lui reprocha Morgane. J'irai lui chercher un téléphone et des cartes de recharge à la boutique, comme ça, il n'aura plus besoin de sortir en douce pour prendre de tes nouvelles après que tu aies fait le trajet jusqu'ici.

-Tu es géniale, dit Arthur, avec les yeux brillants de gratitude.

-Je sais, lui dit-elle, avec un petit sourire suffisant. Mais toi, par-contre...qu'est-ce que tu peux être nul...

-Quoi ? fit Arthur, choqué.

-... au Trivial Poursuite, précisa Morgane. Tu viens _encore _de perdre la partie.

-Comment ça je viens de perdre ? Mais non ! Attends ! C'était quoi ton dernier coup ?

-Regarde le plateau, répondit Morgane.

Et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur le Trivial Poursuite, Arthur se mit à jurer pendant que Morgane étouffait un rire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur attendait autant qu'il redoutait la prochaine table ronde, mais cette fois, Merlin et lui n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'apparaisse leur premier invité.

-Paul ! Tu es revenu ! dit Merlin avec bonheur. Et tu as ramené ton poste ? Et... un nouveau membre ! constata-t-il en voyant qu'il était accompagné.

-Ca fait 2 à 1, nota Paul en lui adressant un sourire amusé. Tu n'as apporté que le cake.

-Tu oublies Arthur, répondit Merlin, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, mais c'est _lui _qui t'a amené, alors ça ne compte pas... C'est toujours moi le champion.

Paul brancha la radio pour offrir le fond sonore pendant que la fille qu'il avait amenée s'asseyait sur une des chaises libres, puis, il se redressa et regarda les deux organisateurs d'un air solennel.

-Bon, alors voilà, déclara-t-il. J'ai un aveu à vous faire.

Merlin et Arthur observèrent un silence religieux, attendant la grande déclaration.

-Je ne suis pas gay, affirma Paul.

Le visage d'Arthur se rembrunit considérablement. _Comment ça, pas gay ? _pensa-t-il. C'était quand même le comble. Organiser des tables rondes pour les gays et n'arriver à en recruter aucun ! Comment s'étaient-ils débrouillés pour arriver à un tel résultat ? _Quelque chose est vraiment à revoir dans notre campagne d'information, _pensa-t-il, préoccupé.

-Allez, ne faites pas ces têtes-là... j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle...puisque ma copine, elle, par-contre, est complètement lesbienne !

Merlin et Arthur regardèrent la nouvelle venue avec enthousiasme, avant de se raviser légèrement. L'intéressée avait un look gothique effrayant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient méchés de bleu, de rose et de vert, ses yeux lourdement maquillés, ses vêtements couverts de têtes de mort.. et elle avait des piercings partout : dans le nez, dans l'oreille, sur l'arcade sourcilière, en travers de la lèvre...

Elle leur adressa un regard plein d'humour et dit :

-Salut. Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

-Le plan, répéta Arthur.

-On fait comme aux alcooliques anonymes ? Enfin, sauf qu'on ne se soigne pas, hein...

-Mona... dit Paul, d'un ton de reproches.

-Oh, ça va. Si on ne peut plus blaguer..., dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Présente-toi donc correctement.

-Je m'appelle Mona Lisa, et je suis lesbienne.

Arthur cligna des yeux.

-Je suis Arthur, et...

-Lui, c'est Merlin, compléta Mona Lisa, amusée. Je suis déjà au courant. Ca fait que trois d'entre nous au moins ont des noms complètement tordus. On pourrait peut-être changer l'intitulé de l'association. On pourrait l'appeler : _le Cercle des Poisseux dont les Parents Aimaient l'Art._

-Est-ce que... tu veux du cake ? demanda Merlin, toujours soucieux de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il est au chocolat...

-Ouais, Paul m'a raconté pour les noisettes, ça craint... dit Mona Lisa, avec un sourire en coin. N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé être là pour voir le gars se taper un oedème de Quincke après avoir bâfré des brownies. Ca devait être épique !

-C'était surtout effrayant, dit Merlin, en hochant la tête. Parce que les pompiers ont mis du temps à arriver. Je veux dire pas dans l'absolu, bien sûr, mais trois minutes, à côté de quelqu'un qui enfle de partout et qui commence à s'étouffer, en fait, ça peut donner l'impression de durer pendant des heures. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, moi, j'étais paniqué. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

-Et au final, il s'est passé quoi, il a clamsé ? demanda Mona Lisa, avec curiosité.

-Non, quelle horreur ! Les pompiers sont arrivés, et ils lui ont fait une piqûre, s'exclama Merlin. Et ensuite, il a guéri... et voilà. Fin de l'histoire.

-J'ai un beau-frère pompier. C'est le type le plus insupportable que je connaisse. Il est toujours persuadé qu'il va arriver à me sauver de moi-même. L'autre jour, il s'est ramené avec une robe à fleurs pour mon anniversaire. _Une robe à fleurs ! _Vous voyez le moindre rapport avec mon style ? Je lui ai dit, « Rudy, tu n'es qu'un crétin ».

-D'accord, mais... ce que je ne comprends pas, moi, c'est : qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec le fait d'être gay ? intervint Arthur, perplexe.

-Wouaouh, dit Mona Lisa en riant. Paul avait raison, hein. Vous êtes complètement freaks tous les deux,... j'adore ! !

-Euh... merci ? dit Merlin, qui n'était pas très sûr du compliment.

Pendant qu'Arthur poussait un immense soupir.

Ce fut l'instant que choisit un garçon tout maigre avec d'énormes lunettes et un long nez pour faire son apparition.

-Salut, dit-il, d'un ton entraînant. C'est ici la table ronde ?

-Oui, s'exclama Arthur, à nouveau plein d'espoir.

-Cool ! Moi, c'est Gérard.

-Bienvenue, Gérard, dit Merlin, avec un sourire engageant.

-Est-ce que tu es gay ? demanda aussitôt Arthur, qui avait décidé de ne plus s'embarrasser de fioritures avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Ah non. En fait, moi, je suis asexuel, répondit Gérard. Mais comme je ne connais personne dans mon cas... je me sens un peu seul. Alors ? Est-ce que vous acceptez les asexuels dans votre association ?

-Eh bien... pourquoi pas ? dit Merlin, en donnant un coup de coude à Arthur qui était effondré sur sa chaise. Il y a largement assez de cake pour cinq, après tout. Et... les asexuels n'ont rien contre les gâteaux, si ?

-En plus, il n'y a pas de noisettes dedans, s'exclama Mona Lisa, qui n'en ratait décidément pas une. Donc personne n'aura besoin d'appeler les pompiers... pas vrai, Merlin ?

-Oui, c'est... un cake très sûr, du point de vue des chocs anaphylactiques, répondit celui-ci avec fierté.

-Mais est-ce qu'il est fait avec du beurre de cacahuète ? demanda Gérard, d'un air très concerné. Parce que moi, justement, je suis allergique au beurre de cacahuète.

-C'est pas vrai, dit Mona Lisa, les yeux brillants. Toi aussi tu gonfles et tu te roules par-terre en espérant que les pompiers débarquent avant que tu t'étouffes dans ta bave ?

-Pourquoi, tu as la même allergie ? demanda Gérard, d'un air passionné.

-Non. Pas du tout. C'est juste que Merlin m'a mis l'eau à la bouche en me décrivant la scène, fit la gothique en riant.

-Donc en fait... personne n'est gay ici, explosa Arthur.

-Mais si, il y a vous deux ! s'exclama Paul, avec bonne humeur. Et deux sur cinq... c'est déjà pas si mal, si on y réfléchit bien.

-Trois sur cinq. Je te rappelle que je suis lesbienne, pointa Mona Lisa.

-En fait, pour ce qui est de moi, dit Gérard d'un ton docte, je ne suis ni gay, ni non gay, étant donné que les asexuels ne sont pas concernés par l'orientation sexuelle de manière générale.

-Et l'orientation affective ? Ca n'existe pas, ça, chez les asexuels ? insista Arthur. Parce que tu pourrais être... homoasexuel. C'est bien ça, homoasexuel, non ?

-Plutôt...pan-affectif, proposa Gérard.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? demanda Arthur, perplexe.

-Que je peux m'attacher affectivement à n'importe qui.

-Un peu comme les moules, alors, dit Arthur, d'un air entendu.

-Euh... je ne vois pas bien le rapport, répondit Gérard, perdu.

-Eh bien, si tu regardes les moules... tu constateras... qu'elles s'en fichent un peu du rocher où elles s'accrochent, répondit Arthur, qui cherchait désespérément à étayer sa théorie. C'est plutôt l'acte de s'accrocher qui les intéresse, et d'ailleurs... elles ne s'accrochent jamais à d'autres moules, juste aux rochers, donc c'est un acte... très pan-affectif... et pas du tout sexuel.

-Ah, ce n'est pas faux, nota Gérard, avec un grand intérêt. Je pense que les moules... peuvent être un bon modèle, maintenant que tu m'en parles.

-Mais quand même, je trouve ça étrange, comme choix de vie, continua pensivement Arthur, parce que le sexe, ça peut être... marrant, quoi. Non, mais c'est vrai, regarde... Merlin et moi, on rigole bien ensemble ! Je veux dire...

-Attention à ce que tu veux dire, menaça Merlin, qui le regardait de travers.

-Oh, allez, Merlin, ne fais pas ta prude !

-Arthur !

-Je compatis, dit Paul à Merlin, avec un sourire. Il n'a pas l'air d'être facile tous les jours, je sais ce que c'est.

-Hé ! fit Mona Lisa, avec un regard assassin dans sa direction. Ne me compare pas à Dubois, hein ! Je suis autrement plus fine que lui.

-Question de point de vue, ma chérie, répondit diplomatiquement Paul.

-Quoi, dit Arthur, stupéfait... vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

Il avait subitement l'impression de s'être fait rouler dans la farine une fois de plus.

-Hé-là ! Attends un instant ! dit-il à Paul Comment est-ce que ta copine peut être lesbienne si elle sort avec toi ?

-Ecoute, blondinet... je suis une lesbienne militante, okay ? Plus lesbienne que moi, ça n'existe pas, se rebiffa Mona Lisa, visiblement sur les nerfs.

-Non, mais c'est vrai, acquiesça Paul. Je veux dire; elle l'est. Mais évidemment, c'est un éternel sujet de dispute entre nous.

-Là... il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez, dit Arthur, perplexe. Parce que je n'y comprends plus rien.

-C'est parce que je ressemblais un peu plus à une fille quand elle m'a rencontré, répondit Paul.

Arthur le dévisagea et Merlin vit les rouages se mettre en branle dans ses neurones.

-Oh... tu es...

-Transgénique, répondit Paul, avec un sourire en coin. Comme les OGM, mais en mieux.

-Cool. Je veux dire, je ne m'en serais jamais douté, s'exclama Arthur.

-C'est un peu ça le but, dit Paul, en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais... est-ce que tu es...tu sais...

-Oh, ça. Eh bien, mon vieux, c'est un peu comme l'histoire d'en-dessous, au-dessus, répondit-il, avec amusement.

-C'est-à-dire...

-Que c'est personnel, répondit Paul, en riant. Mais, contrairement à vous deux... aucun petit malin avec les bonnes questions ne pourra obtenir de moi le moindre détail sur le sujet ! Mona est la seule à savoir.

-... et je suis une tombe, dit Mona, en désignant la tête de mort qui ornait son T-shirt. Une tombe _lesbienne._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le vendredi suivant, ils avaient constitué un solide noyau autour du cake au chocolat. En plus de Paul le champion, de Mona Lisa la gothique, et de Gérard l'asexuel, s'étaient ajoutés à la bande Eléa, qui était ronde comme un gâteau et gentille comme une fleur, Mathias, qui se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant comme s'il était pilote de Formule 1, Yin, qui venait tout juste d'arriver en Angleterre et qui ne parlait que Chinois, Amy, qui en bonne Nigériane, était une fan inconditionnelle des films de Nollywood, Amir, qui lisait sur les lèvres parce qu'il n'entendait rien, et Geoffrey, qui avait à peu près autant d'acné qu'une pizza.

Et, évidemment, aucun d'entre eux n'était gay (sauf Mona Lisa, la lesbienne militante, que tout le monde prenait pour une hétéro depuis que Paul avait commencé à se faire appeler Paul). Mais à un certain stade, ce point de détail cessa d'avoir de l'importance aux yeux d'Arthur, parce que l'association Camelot, comme l'utopie, (dont Merlin ET lui avaient oublié de marquer le nom sur l'affiche dans la fièvre de sa conception) avait peut-être vocation, en fin de compte, à être plus ouverte qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début, et que la manière dont elle s'était formée, à partir de pièces rapportées qui, en apparence, ne semblaient rien avoir à faire les unes avec les autres, le séduisait profondément.

Au fond, peut être que c'était Mona qui avait raison (quand elle braillait à pleine voix : «vous êtes tous des freaaaaaaaaks ! ») mais l'illustration du propos initial n'en restait pas moins la même : puisqu'il s'agissait de tirer du positif et du rêve à partir d'un patchwork de différences.

-Je suis vraiment fière de toi, dit Morgane à son frère, d'un air attendri, quand il lui exposa où en étaient les avancées de Camelot ce vendredi-là. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à mettre toutes ces belles énergies au travail... pour accomplir quelque chose de grand. Un geste marquant et unificateur...un vrai coup d'éclat.

Le problème était que Camelot, malgré toutes ses forces vives, ne croyait guère en elle-même pour l'instant. Et malgré la bonne ambiance qui y régnait grâce au cake et au sens de la répartie général, l'action militante, elle, ne semblait pas être à l'ordre du jour chez ses nouveaux adhérents, qui restaient timides et dispersés en-dehors des réunions. Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de constater à quel point ses nouveaux amis restaient bloqués sur leur image de marginaux quand ils étaient en présence des autres. Comme si... ils cherchaient spontanément à s'effacer pour éviter de se faire remarquer, chacun, avec ses propres méthodes. Eléa était toujours gentille avec tout le monde, et faisait tout pour faire plaisir même à ceux qui se montraient méchants avec elle dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Mathias se montrait froid et acerbe, pour que les autres se tiennent à l'écart, de lui, parce qu'il était énervé qu'on ne voie de sa personne que ses roues. Mona utilisait son humour noir et assassin pour mettre des tacles à tous ceux qu'elle ne supportait pas, et se servait de son apparence de chien de garde pour faire peur. Paul jouait la carte de la totale indifférence et vivait dans sa bulle, alors qu'Armin, qui aurait bien aimé en sortir, n'arrivait pas à dépasser ses problèmes de communication. Amy préférait aller vers la provocation. Yin acceptait de se faire traiter comme un crétin avec bonne humeur par tout le monde même s'il en pleurait intérieurement. Geoffrey draguait des filles qui le rembarraient juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Et Gérard ne semblait pas avoir compris que parler d'asexualité à tout le monde ne risquait pas de le rendre populaire. Mais ce qui ressortait surtout aux yeux d'Arthur, c'était à quel point ces personnes étaient formidables quand on prenait le temps de les connaître, et à quel point il était dommage que les gens se concentrent sur leurs défauts alors qu'elles avaient tant de qualités. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait au milieu d'eux, il se sentait un peu plus séduit par leur esprit caustique, par leur humour décalé et par leurs idées brillantes... mais aussi, par la sensibilité à fleur de peau qui se cachait derrière leurs multiples apparences.

En tant que porte-parole, il ne pouvait certes pas en rester là. Il y avait dans son cœur une envie de montrer à tous ce dont pouvaient être capables les membres de sa Camelot, ceux qu'il avait fédérés autour de lui et qu'il avait envie de pousser à croire en eux-mêmes.

Et ce n'était pas Merlin, avec ses histoires de noisettes allergènes et de pompiers retardataires, qui allait lui être d'un grand secours !

Mais comment convaincre Paul que rien ne l'obligeait à se montrer si secret ? Mona Lisa qu'aimer les robes à fleurs ne ferait pas d'elle une lesbienne moins militante ? Gérard que les moules n'étaient peut-être pas l'espèce animale la plus indiquée à prendre pour modèle ? Eléa qu'elle devait apprendre à sourire aux bonnes personnes et à remettre en place les mauvaises ? Mathias que les roues de son fauteuil pouvaient faire une arme redoutable pour écraser les orteils des imbéciles ? Amy que sa culture cinématographique pouvait être enrichie par des œuvres venues d'autres horizons ? Yin de s'acheter un dictionnaire anglais-chinois ? Amir qu'il aurait beaucoup à essayer de parler à voix haute ? Geoffrey que ses boutons ne le condamnaient pas forcément à la prêtrise si il apprenait à faire du charmes aux filles qui le trouveraient intéressant au lieu d'aller vers les pimbêches ?

Arthur savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour motiver ses troupes.

Un discours.

Lorsqu'il se leva, ce vendredi-là, il se sentait incroyablement inspiré, et il s'exclama d'un ton vibrant :

- Depuis que j'ai appris à vous connaître... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser... que c'est tellement dommage. Tellement dommage que vous ayiez tant de belles choses à offrir, et que, pourtant, vous acceptiez de vous cantonner aux étiquettes que les autres ont placées sur vous... Gay, goth, sourd, trans, noir, gros, boutonneux, handicapé... mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ? Nous sommes tous des personnes, et nous ne devrions pas pouvoir être réduits ainsi à l'une de nos caractéristiques, parce que ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Mais qui nous sommes... à l'intérieur, et ce que nous sommes capables d'accomplir ensemble... La semaine prochaine, doit avoir lieu la grande rencontre inter-lycées, et à cette occasion, toutes les associations sont invitées à produire une manifestation pour illustrer leur action. Je dis : montrons à tous de quoi nous sommes capables ! Et prouvons-leur qu'on peut avoir du style en étant original ! Pour l'amour de Camelot... battons-nous pour une valeur fondamentale : prouver que la différence n'est pas un défaut... mais une richesse.

Yin fut le seul à applaudir, à bâtons rompus.

Puis il demanda à Amir : «qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? ». Amir montra ses mains parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Tous les autres dévisagèrent Arthur avec un œil rond.

-Toi, c'est sûr... parti comme tu es, tu vas finir politicien, affirma Mona Lisa, d'un ton sarcastique.

-Oui, eh bien, moi... je suis apolitique, dit Gérard qui devait bien être « a » quelque chose, évidemment.

-Plus un avec Gégé, affirma Amy, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Mais... vous ne comprenez pas que vous faites _leur _jeu en prenant les choses comme ça ? demanda Arthur, un peu désappointé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais au juste... s'exclama Mathias, d'un ton énervé. Qu'on fasse un grand spectacle de cirque, qui s'intitulerait : _bienvenue chez les éclopés? _Enfin, regarde-nous ! Les tables rondes, c'est sympa, mais seulement parce qu'on est juste _entre nous, _pour changer. Alors que face aux autres ? Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Arthur Dubois. Tout le monde n'a pas une gueule de vainqueur et un cul d'athlète comme toi. En fait... la plupart d'entre nous, avons beaucoup plus de points communs avec... Merlin, lâcha-t-il, d'un air démoralisé. Sauf que pour ma part, je n'ai pas l'intention de finir sous-titré en slip sur facebook. Alors, je préfèrerais, qu'on laisse tomber cette idée... idiote... et qu'on ne reparle plus jamais de _montrer ce dont nous sommes capables. _Parce qu'honnêtement... si c'est pour te trouver des faire-valoirs, tu peux aller te les chercher ailleurs, Dubois.

La bouche d'Arthur se referma face à la violence de l'attaque, qu'il vivait très mal.

N'y en avait-il pas un seul pour trouver que ce soit une bonne idée ?

N'y en avait-il pas un seul qui comprenne que ce n'était absolument pas pour se mettre en avant qu'il essayait de faire ça... mais... pour essayer de _changer les choses _?

Arthur sentit son euphorie retomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et ses épaules s'affaisser. Et soudain, il eut les larmes aux yeux.

Mais il sentit la main de Merlin se poser dans son dos, alors qu'il venait prendre place à ses côtés, et il l'entendit répondre à Mathias, d'un ton déterminé :

-Eh bien, tu as tort de penser comme ça.

Et Arthur fut le premier à être étonné par la fermeté de sa déclaration, et par l'autorité avec laquelle il parlait.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? fit Mathias, d'un ton sarcastique.

-Oui, acquiesça Merlin, sans se démonter. Vous avez tous tort. Vous avez tort d'être amers et désillusionnés. Vous avez tort de croire qu'on ne puisse pas changer les choses. Parce que, dans la vie, il faut... toujours garder l'espoir, et croire que rien n'est impossible, si l'on veut avoir une chance de modifier ce qui ne nous plaît pas, même si c'est un peu comme... d'essayer de déplacer des montagnes. Après tout, je n'aurais jamais pensé, moi, qu'Arthur pourrait m'aimer. Et pourtant, il est là, et il m'aime, donc... c'est bien la preuve que les miracles existent. Alors..., pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas tous les bluffer ? On pourrait. Si on se préparait assez bien. On pourrait leur montrer... quelque chose qu'ils n'ont encore jamais vu. On pourrait leur offrir...

-Quoi ? demanda Paul, à voix basse.

Les yeux de Merlin scintillèrent rêveusement.

-De la magie, affirma-t-il.

Et Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement dans sa poitrine.

-De la magie ? dit Paul, étonné.

-Oui, oh, pas de la _vraie _magie, mais quelque chose comme... un spectacle d'illusionnistes, affirma Merlin, avec enthousiasme. Ce serait une excellente manière de faire parler de notre association. Et ... Arthur ferait un discours. Et je suis certain que nous n'aurions pas _du tout _l'air ridicules. Et que si on se retrouvait sur facebook, ce serait avec les meilleurs sous-titres de l'année. Il nous reste une semaine pour nous préparer... Alors, qu'est-ce que nous attendons ? Mettons-nous au travail. Arthur nous montrera le chemin... en route pour la magie !

-Magie ! s'exclama soudain Yin, qui venait de comprendre à retardement. Ombres chinoises ! Venir maison pour rencontrer Papa Yin !.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Au final, ce fut un travail d'équipe. Un énorme travail. Le choix de la forme revint à Yin. Le fond était censé transmettre les valeurs qu'Arthur tenait à défendre. Mais au milieu, chacun d'eux voulait faire passer son propre message. Ce fut Merlin qui rédigea la version finale des textes. Et ensemble, ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied après les cours, pendant sept jours entiers, dont un week-end non stop.

Il s'avéra que le père de Yin était un artiste renommé en Chine, et possédait une grande maison qui pouvait facilement tous les accueillir. Il demanda au directeur des Glycines l'autorisation d'accueillir Merlin chez lui pour la semaine afin qu'il ne manque rien du projet, et, contre toute attente, Géant accepta, maugréant que « pour une fois que Merlin s'impliquait dans autre chose que des embrouilles, il n'allait pas lui mettre de bâtons dans les roues ». Les autres décidèrent plus ou moins de prendre leurs quartiers sur-place dans la foulée, étant donné que la maison de Yin possédait la pièce idéale pour mener à bien les répétitions.

Même Arthur.

Evidemment, il lui fallut prévenir Morgane.

-Alors comme ça, lui dit-elle, perplexe, non content de ne pas me ramener ton ami Merlin à la maison, tu me fausses compagnie pendant une semaine entière pour aller poser tes valises ailleurs ? Ma parole, je vais commencer à croire que j'ai la peste, ou le choléra.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, s'exclama-t-il, en se jetant sur elle pour lui faire un câlin. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aurait pas la place pour tout ce monde à la maison, nous vivons dans un F2 ! Et puis, le père de Yin a dit qu'il nous aiderait, et c'est son _métier. _Il a animé de véritables spectacles de son et lumière à Pékin. Si nous voulons arriver au parfait résultat, nous aurons bien besoin de son assistance !

-Mmm... si tu le dis, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

-Morgane... je te promets, que vendredi prochain, je te rendrai fière. Dis-moi que je peux partir le coeur tranquille. Dis-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises en attendant...

-Bien sûr que non. Je sais m'occuper de moi. Vas-y, Arthur. Montre-leur qui tu es.

-Promets-moi que tu viendras à la représentation ? dit-il, inquiet.

-Bien sûr que je viendrai ! Je ne raterais le spectacle de mon petit frère pour rien au monde, tu le sais très bien, lui dit-elle, en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

-Tu es géniale, lui fit Arthur, avec un clin d'oeil.

Et elle le regarda partir avec un soupir, en pensant qu'il avait grandi trop vite.

L'expérience de la vie en communauté ne fut pas rose tous les jours.

Il y eut des moments de découragement. Il y eut des moments d'incompréhension. Il y eut des moments d'énervement. Il y eut des moments de crise. Il y eut des moments où tout le monde fut à deux doigts de s'entre-tuer... ou de tout laisser tomber.

Mais Arthur trouvait toujours les bons mots pour re-mobiliser ses troupes dans ces moments-là, et Merlin avait l'art de réconcilier les gens à coups de cake quand ils se fâchaient les uns contre les autres...

Et puis, il y eut aussi de bons moments. Des moments drôles. Des moments émouvants. Des moments anthologiques. Comme quand Merlin se mit en tête de faire des pâtes pour tout le monde, et qu'il brûla le fond de la casserole, manquant de mettre le feu à la maison. Comme quand ils furent obligés de soulever le fauteuil de Mathias à cinq pour le transporter à l'étage, et qu'ils manquèrent de tous faire un roulé-boulé dans l'escalier en s'emmêlant les bras à mi hauteur. Comme quand Eléa décida de lancer le concours de la plus grosse bulle, et qu'Amir réussit à enfourner _quinze _bubble gums dans sa bouche pour en faire une tellement grande qu'elle lui colla toute la tête quand elle finit par éclater. Comme quand Mona décida qu'elle les tatouerait tous, et qu'elle leur dessina dans le dos pendant la nuit tous les personnages de Mickey avant de les réveiller sur un monumental « Debout les freaaaaaaaks ! ». Comme quand Amy décida qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause, et qu'elle leur fit une projection cinématographique du remix de Scarface façon Ghana. Ils apprirent énormément de choses, les uns sur les autres, en vivant sous le même toit pendant ce bref laps de temps.

Et le père de Yin se montra fantastique, les aidant beaucoup à construire leur œuvre en leur montrant les détails des placements qu'ils étaient supposés faire pour réussir leurs ombres.

Au final, ce fut un travail exaltant, parce qu'il nécessitait de la précision, de la collaboration, du cœur, et un bel effort collectif.

Arthur sut au moment où ils commencèrent à oeuvrer côte à côte qu'il était né pour vivre ainsi, en équipe, cherchant à tirer le meilleur de chacun pour atteindre un but supérieur, encourageant ses troupes dans les moments difficiles, les tirant constamment derrière lui pour les emporter vers un rêve qui le dépassait. Et il comprit aussi très vite, que s'il était capable de faire toutes ces choses, c'était en grande partie parce que Merlin était à ses côtés, s'occupant d'agir discrètement pour dénouer les tensions et pour aplanir la voie, le regardant avec confiance quand parfois il doutait de lui-même, lui adressant ses beaux sourires quand il avait besoin d'y puiser de la force. Ils étaient forts ensemble. C'était une force si naturelle, si tranquille, et si coutumière, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'était pas révélée au cours des dernières semaines, mais qu'elle avait _toujours été là, _et qu'ils ne faisaient que reprendre des habitudes anciennes, qu'ils avaient étrangement oubliées pendant un bref moment.

Mais comment Arthur pouvait-il avoir l'impression que l'entièreté de son existence... n'était rien de plus qu'un bref moment ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le jour J, bien qu'ils soient tous affreusement stressés au moment d'entrer en scène, ils étaient prêts.

Le Queen Mary accueillait les lycéens de trois autres établissements pour la grande rencontre, qui mêlait les tournois sportifs, les spectacles artistiques et les stands associatifs. Le terrain de sport était occupé par les rugbymen, le préau et les couloirs étaient encombrés par les tables de présentation, et une grande estrade avait été montée dans le réfectoire pour recevoir les artistes en herbe qui présentaient leurs créations.

Il était prévu que l'association Camelot passe en dernier, après la démonstration de karaté, la compétition de break dance, et les duels de rap. La concurrence allait être rude...il y avait de quoi se sentir impressionnés. Pendant ce temps, les sport-études se livraient à leur grand championnat de rugby à l'extérieur (et Valiant, évidemment, était sur le terrain, pendant que le Proviseur jouait les cheerleaders dans les gradins). Mais au moins, il y avait des stands de saucisses, et, alors que les membres de Camelot resserraient les rangs pour se réconforter les uns les autres, Arthur, adoptant les bonnes méthodes de Merlin pour apaiser l'agitation des troupes, prit sur lui de remplir leurs estomacs.

-Ca va être une catastrophe, ne cessait de dire Mathias, qui, d'eux tous, était le plus stressé.

-Mais non, répondait Paul, d'un ton philosophe. De toutes façons, même si ça rate, nous avons tous déjà connu bien pire.

-Pire qu'une défaite publique devant trois lycées réunis ? répondit Geoffrey, d'un ton dubitatif.

-Ah, pour moi, la réponse est oui, affirma joyeusement Merlin. Depuis ce matin, je croise des types que je ne connais même pas et ils n'arrêtent pas de me demander : « c'est toi, la célébrité facebook aux petits avions ? ». Regardez ! Je ne suis même pas mort ! Si c'est possible de survivre à ça, croyez-moi, c'est possible de survivre à tout le reste. Allez, qui veut une saucisse ?

-Nous n'allons pas connaître de défaite, leur promit Arthur, avec assurance. C'est un bon projet, et c'est un beau message. Faites-moi confiance. Ce sera la plus belle victoire de toute votre vie.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Evidemment, le fait de voir les rappeurs déchaîner la foule juste avant eux n'aida pas vraiment.

Et le retour en force des équipes de rugby (après que celle du Queen Mary ait finalement gagné le championnat) avec le Proviseur et ses collègues des autres établissements sur leurs traces, juste avant que Camelot n'entre en scène, ne fit pas vraiment retomber la pression à laquelle étaient soumis les artistes.

-Et maintenant, pour clore la journée, dit le CPE, nous avons droit à une présentation de la toute nouvelle association LGBT du Queen Mary... qui s'appelle... Camelot.

Il n'était pas bien vaillant... il n'arrêtait pas de regarder nerveusement autour de lui comme s'il craignait de provoquer une émeute.

L'équipe entra en scène, sous un concert d'éclats de rires et de sifflements, tandis que le CPE partait se mettre prudemment à l'abri loin du commando-suicide. Quelques commentaires désobligeants fusèrent dans les rangs des élèves pendant que les membres de l'association s'occupaient de la mise en place du matériel, avec des visages de marbre, comme le leur avait appris le père de Ying. Merlin était en train de stresser horriblement. Il n'angoissait pas pour lui-même, mais pour Arthur. Il savait qu'il serait dévasté si les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu... Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de montrer à quel point il était nerveux, parce qu'Arthur regardait constamment dans sa direction pour être rassuré. Si Merlin avait confiance en lui, il ne pourrait qu'avoir confiance en lui-même... et il devait donner à Arthur ce dont il avait besoin, maintenant.

Quand ils eurent installé le panneau, tous les membres de l'association disparurent derrière, les uns après les autres. Juste avant de rejoindre leurs amis, Merlin saisit brièvement la main d'Arthur dans la sienne pour la serrer avec force, lui transmettant toute la foi qu'il pouvait avoir en lui... _C__rois en toi-même, Arthur, _lui souffla-t-il, dans un dernier regard confiant, en tâchant de lui communiquer toutes les choses positives qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Il vit Arthur hocher la tête, rasséréné, à ces paroles, tandis qu'il restait seul sur scène, avec Yin, le maître de l'éclairage, qui officiait à visage découvert.

Yin étendit la main, et le CPE coupa toutes les lumières, plongeant la salle dans le noir.

Il y avait des murmures étonnés et quelques rires. Les lycéens avaient entendu parler de l'association Camelot, et ils se demandaient ce que son président survolté et ses membres étranges avait bien pu leur préparer comme blague. Ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de particulièrement déjanté, ou de complètement ridicule.  
Mais Yin pianota sur son panneau de contrôle, et un des spots qu'il avait installés éclaira Arthur qui s'avançait seul sur l'estrade. Arthur prit le micro, et les rires se turent. Les spectateurs ne s'attendaient pas à voir un président si sérieux, si composé. Son visage était impressionnant de gravité, ses yeux brillaient dans la lumière.

Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, Arthur se demanda s'il n'allait pas défaillir. Il pensa au regard que Merlin avait posé sur lui, juste avant de disparaître... et il reprit courage. Il chercha un point, au fond de la salle, sur lequel se focaliser, comme le lui avait appris le père de Yin. Et ce fut alors, qu'il trouva le visage de Morgane. Elle était venue... et brusquement, il cessa de voir les élèves, la foule, le proviseur, pour ne plus voir qu'elle. Sa soeur, qui pendant si longtemps, avait représenté le monde entier pour lui... Elle était sous tension, les yeux brillants d'émotion, entièrement concentrée sur lui, comme si le moment était d'une importance cruciale pour elle. Et il voulait tellement lui montrer, ce pour quoi il l'avait abandonnée pendant une semaine entière, parce que...Il y avait mis tout son cœur. Ce cœur qu'elle avait façonné avec tant d'amour. Maintenant, il avait besoin de la rendre fière, et il avait besoin qu'elle sache... _qui il était vraiment._

Il composa son expression, descendit en lui-même, et prit la parole, à la manière d'un slameur, d'une voix grave et vibrante, rendant hommage à la prose de Merlin.

-Dans notre pays de légende..., le temps de la magie est immortel...

Il laissa ses mots peser sur la salle silencieuse, avant de continuer.

-Il y a de la magie dans le fait de pouvoir si bien parler en image, lorsqu'on ne peut pas le faire avec des mots, commença-t-il, en se tournant vers Yin.

Un deuxième spot s'alluma, pour éclairer le maître des effets spéciaux, qui hocha la tête vers lui en retour.

-...mais les mots sont moins fort que les symboles pour exprimer les vérités essentielles, reprit Arthur, en allant se positionner à l'angle de la scène, suivi par le spot, avant que celui-ci ne s'éteigne.

Derrière eux, l'écran s'éclaira.

La silhouette d'un garçon, dans son fauteuil, apparut dessus, en ombres chinoises... puis, se redressa et se mit à marcher... avant d'être élevée par trois formes humaines se déployant en corolle comme trois fleurs, pour finir sur les épaules solides d'une quatrième silhouette, les bras écartés.

-Il y a de la magie dans le fait de vivre debout même lorsque l'on ne peut pas se tenir sur ses jambes...mais ce ne sont pas ses jambes qui font qu'un homme mérite porté aux nues par ses pairs.

Les ombres changèrent, mimant un visage humain à la bouche ouverte.

Yin enclencha le début des enregistrements mélodieux qu'il avait faits de la voix d'Amir, qui s'entrecroisèrent agréablement, remplissant la salle, tandis que les ombres se modifiaient à nouveau, dans un mouvement dansant.

-Il y a de la magie dans le fait de chanter la vie même lorsqu'on ne peut écouter aucune musique..., continua Arthur, mais ce n'est pas l'oreille qui fait qu'un homme ait envie de célébrer le monde par sa voix.

Quatre silhouettes assises de profil se mirent à jouer des percussions sur quatre djembés identiques, venant accompagner la voix d'Amir, et les deux musiques opérèrent une fusion fascinante qui entraîna les spectateurs vers un autre monde pour quelques instants enchanteurs.

-Il y a de la magie dans le fait de perpétuer une culture venue d'ailleurs lorsqu'on a été transplanté dans une autre... mais certaines valeurs transcendent les arts et les cultures et nous relient les uns aux autres, dit Arthur avec chaleur.

Les djembés disparurent et neuf silhouettes disparates se mirent à dessiner une quantité de formes animales différentes : chien, chat, cygne, éléphant, licorne, lion.

-Il y a de la magie dans chaque style, et dans chaque apparence, qu'elle soit gracieuse ou atypique, mais ce n'est pas de l'apparence que naît la véritable beauté d'un homme, ou d'une femme.

La silhouette d'une femme apparut en ombres chinoises, derrière le panneau, et se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même. Alors qu'elle tourbillonnait sur elle-même, sa jupe, ses cheveux longs et sa poitrine disparurent, et la silhouette devint celle d'un homme, qui hocha la tête, avant de s'éloigner, ses mains dans ses poches.

-Il y a de la magie dans le fait de devoir se transformer pour devenir soi-même, mais c'est le cœur d'un homme qui fait de lui ce qu'il est, affirma Arthur avec force.

Un deuxième homme apparut face au premier, et ils s'inclinèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser.

-Il y a de la magie dans le fait d'écouter son cœur, dit doucement Arthur, et c'est pourquoi chaque homme est un magicien qui s'ignore.

Les deux hommes s'arquèrent, modifiant leurs silhouettes pour former celle d'un cœur.

-Il y a de la magie dans le fait de se toucher, mais l'amour n'a besoin que du cœur de l'homme pour s'épanouir, même sans gestes, ni mots.

L'écran s'éteignit.

Le spot revint sur Arthur.

Puis, il s'agrandit peu à peu alors que Paul, Mona Lisa, Eléa, Amy, Mathias, Amir, Geoffrey, Gérard et Merlin émergeaient de derrière le panneau pour venir l'entourer. Amy avait conservé son djembé, et elle se mit à jouer en sourdine pour accompagner la voix d'Arthur tandis que les bandes audio du chant d'Amir se remettaient à tourner en contrepoint.

-Nous sommes les nouveaux chevaliers de la Table Ronde du cercle de Camelot, un cercle arc-en-ciel pour combattre la pluie par le soleil, dit Arthur, avec force.

La phrase suivante était leur chef d'oeuvre, parce qu'ils avaient prévu d'en dire chacun un mot à la suite, et, après avoir répété des heures entières, ils arrivaient à la dire comme si elle était prononcée par une seule personne.

-Nous croyons à la magie, au merveilleux, et à l'originalité, mais surtout nous croyons que le Royaume Uni ne peut l'être qu'en rassemblant en son sein toutes les différences, parce qu'elles sont source de richesse.

-Alors si vous aussi, vous êtes spécial, reprit Arthur, en regardant Morgane droit dans les yeux, si vous aussi, vous en avez assez de faire semblant de ne pas l'être, si vous aussi, vous voulez vous sentir libre, et laisser s'exprimer votre vraie nature, quelle qu'elle soit, vous êtes les bienvenus à Camelot, dans le cercle de la Table Ronde, pour réinventer l'honneur, l'amour, le courage, l'amitié, le combat, l'humour, la liberté, la créativité, et... faites confiance à Merlin pour vous nourrir, parce... quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura toujours du cake aux réunions du vendredi soir, pour combler vos ventres affamés et vous redonner le plein de bonne humeur.

Alors qu'Arthur prononçait ces mots, il vit des larmes rouler, sur les joues de sa soeur, de l'autre côté de la salle. Et quand il termina de parler, il la vit hocher la tête, lentement, en signe d'approbation. Une expression de pur amour teintait son regard vert, comme si quelque chose en elle disait : _voilà le frère que j'attendais. Voilà celui que tu étais destiné à être. _

Et Arthur sentait, au fond de lui... de manière étonnante... qu'elle avait raison, parce qu'il sentait une paix profonde s'étendre en lui.

Il se retourna vers Merlin, qui se tenait à ses côtés, pour chercher le réconfort de sa présence... et le trouva fidèle au poste, le regard rivé sur lui, en train de sourire avec tendresse, avec fierté. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.. ses cils en étaient tout englués. Arthur sentit son cœur fondre, et, lorsque les applaudissements commencèrent, dans une véritable cascade, il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer de bonheur à son tour... parce que c'était une victoire

Il regarda à nouveau vers Morgane, pour partager cette victoire avec elle.

Mais là où elle se tenait, seulement un instant plus tôt, il n'y avait plus personne.

Discrète comme la brise, elle s'était éclipsée, profitant de son moment de distraction pour juste... disparaître.

_J'ai rempli ma mission, petit frère. Pour toi, c'est l'heure de la lumière. Et moi, je repars vers l'ombre dont je suis venue... Car...tu n'as plus besoin de moi, à présent._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et s'efforça de rester stoïque même s'il était bouleversé.

Les gens avaient raison quand ils disaient qu'il était amoureux d'Arthur.

Il l'était.

Mais pas à la manière gay.

Il aimait sa générosité, sa gentillesse et son grand cœur, la manière dont ses yeux reflétaient la lumière, et l'espoir qu'il apportait sans distinction aux gens tout autour de lui. Il aimait la manière dont il parlait de justice, d'équité, et de bâtir un monde meilleur, son esprit toujours positif et constructif, son énergie intarissable, et sa volonté farouche d'apporter du bonheur à ceux dont personne d'autre que lui ne se souciait.

Il aimait son sens de l'humour idiot et de son enthousiasme incessant, son application à bien faire et son air heurté quand il échouait, l'acharnement dont il était capable pour remonter le moral d'un ami qui en avait besoin, son mépris total des conventions et le fait qu'il soit capable de s'amuser avec son image comme si elle n'avait absolument aucune importance. Il n'avait jamais connu personne qui soit aussi désintéressé, aussi noble, et aussi altruiste. Et en même temps, aussi crétin...

Alors, oui, il était amoureux d'Arthur. Il était amoureux de son âme. Il aurait pu passer ses journées à le regarder, pour absorber les mille inflexions de sa personne, et il aimait chacune d'elles, sans aucune réserve. Il se disait bien de temps en temps qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot à le regarder comme s'il était Dieu venu sur terre, mais franchement, ça lui était complètement égal. Arthur était la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit au monde, et, depuis l'instant où il l'avait vu, il l'avait choisi, lui, _Merlin, _pour être _son ami. _Parfois, l'idée même lui paraissait tellement énorme qu'il en restait incrédule. Comment Arthur pouvait-il éprouver pour lui autant d'estime, autant d'affection,, et se montrer si obstinément, si farouchement, si merveilleusement loyal dans la manière dont il se tenait à ses côtés, allant jusqu'à prétendre qu'ils étaient ensemble de toutes les manières possibles ? Merlin ne s'y trompait pas sur ses méthodes. En affirmant qu'il était avec lui, Arthur faisait savoir à tout le monde que _personne ne touchait à Merlin sans le toucher aussi lui. _C'était une manière simple et radicale de modifier la manière dont le voyaient les autres, parce que, si quelqu'un comme Arthur l'avait choisi, il devait forcément valoir plus que ce dont il avait l'air. Sauf que... c'était faux, bien sûr. Il ne valait pas plus. Il ne méritait pas mieux que ce qu'il avait eu dans sa vie avant de connaître Arthur. Il était peut-être le seul à savoir la vérité... mais il _savait._

Le plus merveilleux était... que la noblesse d'Arthur semblait sans limites. Il n'étendait pas le manteau d'invulnérabilité dont il enveloppait Merlin que sur lui seul, mais sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient, leur donnant de se sentir importants, estimés, et capables de faire tout ce dont ils rêvaient.

Alors Merlin était juste reconnaissant. Et fasciné. Et heureux. Porter le sac d'Arthur l'honorait, et faire ses devoirs à sa place était un plaisir quand il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper parce qu'il réfléchissait à ses grands projets. Il se sentait touché de faire ses discours pour lui, parce que mettre en forme ce qui venait d'un si grand coeur était un privilège. En vérité, Arthur aurait pu lui demander de faire n'importe quoi, il l'aurait fait aussitôt sans hésiter.

A cause de la manière dont il le taquinait en permanence, et de celle dont il passait son bras autour de son cou, et de celle dont il cherchait son regard, en guise de soutien, quand il disait des choses importantes, comme lui seul savait le faire, obligeant tout le monde à l'écouter, le cœur tenu en haleine.

Merlin savait qu'il pourrait passer toute sa vie à se tenir dans l'ombre d'Arthur, juste, à le regarder, pour qu'il puisse puiser du réconfort dans sa présence à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, en n'éprouvant rien d'autre qu'une joie délicieuse et entêtante, sans en ressentir aucune frustration et sans avoir besoin d'aucune autre récompense qu'un seul sourire affectueux qui lui soit directement destiné a bon moment.

Mais Arthur lui donnait tellement plus. Des croissants chaque matin. Des bonbons et du chocolat. Des encouragements quand il n'était pas très sûr de lui. Des fou-rires à la moindre occasion. Il faisait le pitre pour l'amuser et il faisait ressortir l'audace en lui en l'entraînant dans son sillage. Il le défendait auprès des autres et il n'oubliait jamais de lui dire « merci » même quand ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Et aujourd'hui, il l'invitait à ses côtés, en pleine lumière, pour partager cette belle victoire...

Bien sûr que Merlin aimait Arthur.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Il sentait son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien à chaque instant de son existence depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Les tonnerres d'applaudissements de tous les sceptiques étaient là pour prouver à quel point il avait eu raison de croire en lui...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-C'était fantastique, s'exclama Arthur, en se tournant vers Merlin sous la olà générale. Et c'est entièrement grâce à _toi._

Merlin voulut protester qu'il n'y était pour rien, parce que c'était la vérité.

Mais là, comme ça... devant tout le monde... Arthur le prit dans ses bras et le souleva de terre en le serrant sur son cœur dans une étreinte formidable, et ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il découvrait le plaisir de... juste se laisser envelopper par les bras débordants de vie de son meilleur ami. Il le serra en retour de toutes ses forces et se cramponna à lui en fermant les yeux, laissant la pointe de son nez se musser dans le cou de son merveilleux slameur, le cœur battant à toute force dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se sentait délicieusement écrasé contre lui.

-_Merci d'avoir cru en moi, _souffla Arthur à son oreille.

Et les larmes de Merlin coulèrent dans son cou.

A côté d'eux, les membres de Camelot bondissaient dans les bras les uns des autres, dans la liesse générale, et le public manifestement conquis par l'intensité du message commençait à envahir la scène. Le CPE ne trouvait plus comment rallumer la lumière. Les rappeurs criaient «bravo pour le slam ! ». Geoffrey braillait à tue-tête : «Vive les nouveaux chevaliers de Camelot ! » pendant que Paul et Mona étaient en train de s'embrasser sur scène du baiser le plus torride de toute l'histoire du Queen Mary. Mathias était en train de s'initier au break dance en fauteuil avec les danseurs de la troupe de Hip Hop pendant que Gérard, qui semblait avoir renoncé à son asexualité, saisissait les mains d'Eléa avec passion en s'exclamant : «tu es la plus belle fille du monde entier et je suis fou amoureux de toi ! ».

Yin avait décidé d'utiliser ses spots en mode clignotant pendant qu'Amy déchaînée entamait un solo au djembé comme en transe. Le Proviseur s'écriait : «Un peu de calme les enfants ! » avec l'air d'avoir peur du raz de marée. Amir choisit ce moment-là pour crier «Révolution ! » et lança un pétard qui éclata en l'air, donnant le top départ à tous ceux qui étaient dans les starting bocks pour mettre le lycée sans dessus dessous.

Et alors que tout le monde se déchaînait, Arthur attrapa Merlin par la main, et l'entraîna joyeusement à sa suite, en bas de l'estrade.

Une surprise les y attendait au milieu du chaos général.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby semblait les avoir enfin retrouvés...

-Valiant ! glapit Merlin, effrayé, en se cachant aussitôt derrière Arthur.

Mais Valiant n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Il semblait plutôt... bouleversé.

-Merlin, dit-il, d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, pendant toutes ces années. J'ai vraiment été... un sale con avec toi. Quand j'y pense, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour supporter tout ce que j'ai pu te faire endurer pendant si longtemps sans te foutre en l'air, parce qu'à ta place... je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

-Oh, dit Merlin, toujours prudemment abrité derrière Arthur. Euh... merci. Je suis... plus solide que j'en ai l'air. En fait.

Puis il demanda d'un ton plein d'espoir :

-Est-ce que... ça veut dire que tu n'essaieras plus de me plonger la tête dans la cuvette des WC ?

-Tu as ma parole, dit Valiant, en croisant les doigts. Je promets... de ne plus jamais faire ça.

-C'est chic de ta part, répondit Merlin, d'un ton réjoui. Parce que, pour tout te dire, je trouvais ça plutôt dégoûtant. Je veux dire; quand on pense à tous les germes qu'il y a là-dedans, c'est un miracle que je ne sois pas encore mort d'une maladie mystérieuse. Et ça aurait quand même été dommage, enfin, je trouve.

-Ce que je voudrais... , reprit Valiant, d'un air perturbé, c'est... que tu comprennes que si je t'ai traité comme ça, pendant tout ce temps, ce n'était pas sans raison...

-Oh,... je comprends, acquiesça Merlin, d'un air entendu. J'ai un peu... disons... tendance à énerver les gens. Enfin ce n'est pas forcément ma faute, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au fond, tu n'as jamais été le seul à penser que... et donc, je suppose que...

-Merlin, souffla Arthur, en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Parce qu'il sentait quelque chose venir... enfin...

Les yeux de Valiant étaient immenses, et embués de larmes.

-La vérité c'est que...

Merlin fit silence, notant subitement la gravité du moment. Arthur attendit, absolument certain qu'il était sur la bonne piste.

_-Je suis gay, _lâcha Valiant. Je suis gay, et j'ai toujours eu tellement peur que les autres s'en aperçoivent que j'ai pris l'habitude de me comporter comme la pire des brutes qui soit pour éviter d'attirer le moindre soupçon sur moi.

_Ouiii ! Ouiii ! Ouiii ! _pensa Arthur. _Notre premier gay ! Vive les tables rondes ! Vive Camelot ! Vive le drapeau arc-en-ciel ! Nous avons réussi !_

Derrière lui, Merlin assommé, qui n'arrivait pas à y croire, répéta :

-Tu es...

-Gay, réaffirma Valiant, en pleine euphorie de coming out. Exactement comme toi. Et si mon père le savait, il m'étranglerait.

-Oh, fit Merlin.

-Et il y a autre chose, reprit Valiant. En fait, Merlin... depuis le début... je suis... je suis...

Arthur fut soudain certain de savoir quelle serait la prochaine grande déclaration . Les yeux de Merlin menaçaient de lui sortir de la tête...

-... vraiment très attiré par toi, avoua Valiant, rouge pivoine.

-Oui mais moi, je suis fou amoureux d'Arthur, dit précipitamment Merlin, en se cramponnant furieusement à son ami. Et je crois... que ça va durer. Je veux dire... _vraiment durer, _comme dans _c'est l'homme de ma vie, _avec un mariage à la clé, et je suis pratiquement sûr que nous adopterons des tas d'enfants, et comme je crois au mariage, je ne pense pas que je divorcerai, et comme je crois à la fidélité aussi, il n'y a aucun espoir pour que je prenne un amant, donc... tu ne peux pas être attiré par moi. Je veux dire... ce ne serait pas... bon pour toi... tu comprends ? Mais je suis sûr que ton âme sœur t'attend, quelque part... et que quand tu l'auras trouvé, tu seras très heureux, toi aussi.

-C'est fou comme tu peux être romantique, dit Valiant, avec admiration. J'adore ça. Et quand je vous vois, si épanouis, tous les deux... ça me donne envie de tout envoyer balader et d'assumer, moi aussi.

-Alors, ça veut dire... que tu viendras vendredi prochain ? demanda Arthur, pleinement victorieux.

-Et comment ! s'exclama Valiant. D'ailleurs, Arthur. Je devrais te remercier... Personne ne m'avait encore jamais pris dans ses bras avant toi, avoua-t-il, d'une voix étranglée. Et c'est... grâce à toi, que j'ai eu cette révélation.

-Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider, Valiant, dit solennellement Arthur.

Et ils se serrèrent la main.

Puis, entraînant Merlin dans son sillage, le Président de Camelot quitta la salle, sur cet immense triomphe.

En définitive, après bien des rebondissements, au moment même où il avait cessé d'y croire, il avait réussi à aider le seul gay du lycée Queen Mary à faire son coming out...

Il n'aurait juste jamais cru qu'il pourrait s'agir de Valiant Snake !


	18. Chapitre 17

**_Ce chapitre était trop long, j'ai été obligé de le couper en deux ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous aurez les deux morceaux aujourd'hui :) _  
**

**_Mais avant toute chose, je veux prendre le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews en vous remerciant pour vos nombreuses réactions._**

**_Bienvenue à Chaimette, (qui aime Gauvain :)) et en effet, je te conseille de commencer cette saison virtuelle par le début, parce qu'à ce stade, ceux qui n'ont pas lu les 7 canons vont commencer à se mélanger un peu les pédales._**

**_Bienvenue aussi à Theod, que je remercie encore ici pour son superbe com très détaillé et plein d'émotion !_**

**_Ruby : mais qui te dit que... Morgane ne s'est pas déjà occupée de Lancelot et Gwen ?_**

**_AnthaRosa : j'espère que ton frère n'a jamais fait de choc anaphylactique et désolé d'avoir plaisanté avec ça parce que ce n'est pas drôle pour ceux à qui ça arrive. Sinon, pour le Trivial Poursuite, la loose ! Je pensais au Risk, effectivement, c'est n'importe quoi XD. J'aime l'idée que cette histoire te fasse sourire avant de démarrer la journée, continue à passer la lire au réveil ;)_**

**_Annadryia : le retour d'une ancienne ! ça fait plaisir !_**

**_Julie : je suis fier de moi si j'arrive à te faire marrer ET frissonner dans le même chapitre. Franchement j'ai essayé d'y aller fort sur le discours, il fallait faire honneur à Arthur qui peut quand même être très inspiré quand il s'agit de motiver les troupes ;)_**

**_Sabrinabella : je n'ai pas oublié ta fic et je passerai y faire un tour demain pour commencer à la lire :). Bien joué, tu avais trouvé pour Valiant ;)_**

**_Lena : je n'ai pas suivi Glee mais l'homophobe du lycée qui est un gay qui ne s'assume pas est un classique (et c'est aussi assez réaliste, en plus). Pour ma part je me souviens des démêlés de Justin Taylor avec son copain rugbyman (un crétin fini), qui finit par lui mettre un coup de batte de baseball après le bal de promo du lycée tellement il est refoulé (si vous n'avez pas suivi Queer as Folk, foncez voir Brian Kinney immédiatement, c'est un ordre, car Brian est sans doute le meilleur personnage de série jamais créé ! (personnellement, je voudrais être Brian). Je n'ai pas suivi les Vampires Diairies non plus, c'est bien ? _**

**_Non, Perceval n'est pas infirmier en pédiatrie :). Le passage où Valiant fait son C.O., lol, je voyais Merlin cramponné à Arthur :)_**

**_Shephard591 : mais de rien, les fou-rires ici c'est gratuit mdr ;)_**

**_Shmi : merci d'adorer ! merci pour le com ! j'espère que tu auras encore plein de plaisir !_**

**_Legend : oui, la poésie, c'était vraiment du pur Merlin ;). Et j'ai dormi hier soir... trop nase... merci d'être toujours là ET de t'inquiéter de ma santé, j'avoue, il y a des jours où je tire un peu sur la corde avec toutes ces histoires._**

**_Edi : oui, Morgane était triste pendant la représentation et tu vas comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre._**

**_Lele : aaah voilà, quelqu'un qui aime les nouveaux personnages ;) cool, parce que, vous allez voir, ils sont importants pour la suite de l'intrigue... devinez pourquoi, lol_**

**_Mdr, Ma ! LGBT - lesbien, gay, bi, trans ;) je pensais que tu savais ! En tout cas, maintenant, tu sais. Ouf !_**

**_Allie1207 : je sais que je vous ai fait marronner avec Merthurmor, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, vous en aurez pour vos envies, promis :)_**

**_Tonksinette : heureux que tu apprécies mon humour (j'essaie de ne pas abuser, lol)_**

**_ Allez, retour aux choses sérieuses... avec ce chapitre 17. Le 18 suit dans la foulée, vous l'aurez aujourd'hui. Je fais une relecture et j'envoie ;)._**

**CHAPITRE 17**

Lorsqu'elle quitta le lycée Queen Mary, un peu avant la fin de la journée portes ouvertes, laissant Arthur, Merlin et leurs nouveaux amis récolter la gloire qu'ils méritaient après leur magnifique spectacle, Morgane était bouleversée, et elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule.

Mais elle ne savait pas non plus où aller, ni vers qui se tourner, et elle se _sentait _seule. Et lasse. Et fatiguée. La seule chose qui aurait pu la réconforter était celle dont elle ne cessait d'essayer de sauver les siens, parce que... parfois, seule l'héroïne pouvait être un remède aux blessures d'un cœur fracassé.

Au cours du dernier mois, Arthur n'avait quasiment jamais été à la maison, et Morgane en avait profité pour être souvent sur l'extérieur. Elle avait passé du temps avec Wildor et avec ses disciples, elle avait continué ses recherches de nouveaux magiciens toxicomanes au Squatt, elle avait nourri Mordred avec une quantité de sandwichs. Et, vendredi, samedi et dimanche derniers, après qu'Arthur ait disparu avec les autres chez le père de Yin, elle avait organisé les premières grandes battues avec ses troupes, à la recherche des œufs de dragons égarés.

-Je suis désolé, dit Wildor, d'un air découragé, lorsqu'ils émergèrent bredouilles de leur troisième fouille des sous-sols du métro de Londres, complètement épuisés, le lundi à cinq heures du matin.

Et certainement, tous les anciens disciples de l'Ile des Bénis ressentaient la même frustration que lui, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de pathétique, pour des jeunes gens qui avaient été si proches de la magie dans leur première vie, à être incapables de sentir la moindre trace des œufs qu'ils auraient localisés si facilement s'ils avaient eu leurs pouvoirs, et à être condamnés à errer dans le noir avec leurs seules lampes de poches pour se guider.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pensé à lui faire le moindre reproche pour cet échec, parce qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-Je sais que je les ai envoyés quelque part sous terre, chercha-t-il à se justifier, d'un ton malheureux. Et je sais qu'ils sont quelque part en-dessous de la ville de Londres... mais je suis incapable de dire où, précisément. Et ça ne vient pas d'un manque de souvenirs. Au moment où nous avons incanté le sortilège, sur l'Ile, j'étais tellement bouleversé. Aithusa venait de m'obliger à lui faire une césarienne et j'avais son sang partout, sur moi. Elle était si faible, et si déterminée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il ne nous restait pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai juste... fait ce qu'elle ordonnait, sans penser à un endroit précis. J'ai été tellement stupide...

-Ca ne fait rien, Wildor, dit Thomas, en lui posant une main conciliante sur l'épaule. Nous continuerons à chercher, et nous finirons bien par les retrouver, un jour ou l'autre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux garçons s'étaient à peine connus dans leur première vie, mais Thomas s'était beaucoup occupé de Wildor après que Morgane l'ait déposé à l'appartement, et ils étaient devenus très proches. La nature prévenante et généreuse de Thomas était le réconfort idéal pour un magicien réincarné qui venait tout juste de retrouver ses souvenirs. Il était l'un des seuls, parmi tous les anciens enfants de l'Ile, à n'avoir jamais succombé à la tentation de l'héroïne quand Morgane l'avait retrouvé, et à n'être pas non plus complètement SDF, même s'il était fauché comme les blés, et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fumer de l'herbe.

-L'herbe, au moins, ça n'a jamais tué personne, disait-il en riant à Morgane, quand elle lui demandait avec amusement comment ses joints pouvaient lui suffire à compenser le manque de la magie.

Thomas travaillait à mi-temps comme secrétaire dans l'association du quartier, et le soir, il faisait du bénévolat pour distribuer des couvertures. C'était comme ça que Morgane l'avait croisé au Squatt, quelques années plus tôt. Dans leur première vie, elle l'avait trouvé enfant, mais dans celle-ci, il était déjà un jeune homme au moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et il s'était immédiatement souvenu d'elle. Parce qu'il se rappelait déjà de quelqu'un d'autre. Mithian – évidemment. Morgane supposait que le lien qui l'avait uni autrefois à la princesse ressemblait un peu à celui que Merlin partageait avec Arthur. Il l'avait servie si bravement, jusqu'au bout. A Camlann, il était mort en héros.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de l'expression de son visage, l'été dernier, lorsqu'elle lui avait offert sa place pour assister à la finale du duel d'escrime, aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres. Il ignorait que son ancienne maîtresse avait vécu à Paris et qu'elle était devenue, dans cette vie comme dans l'autre, une véritable championne à l'épée. Lorsqu'il était rentré, après avoir assisté au duel, il avait le plus beau sourire que Morgane ait jamais vu plaqué sur son visage.

-Elle est _exactement _comme autrefois, s'était-il exclamé, rayonnant de bonheur.

Et même s'il n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher, il était de bonne humeur depuis lors. Morgane lui était reconnaissante pour son aide avec Wildor. Et avec les autres. Il vivait à l'appartement depuis le début de la location, et c'était sans doute grâce à lui si une bonne partie des anciens disciples n'avaient pas replongé dans l'héroïne aussitôt après leur arrivée.

-D'ailleurs, si nous n'arrivons pas à retrouver les œufs par nous-mêmes, reprit Thomas, d'un ton plein d'espoir, je suis certain que Merlin nous aidera, quand il reviendra.

Et voilà la raison pour laquelle Morgane ne pouvait pas aller voir ses disciples ce soir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à leur dire que Merlin était déjà revenu... et qu'il avait choisi de ne pas venir les aider.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane avait passé sa précédente existence loin de son frère, mais dans celle-ci, elle avait accompli une chose dont elle était fière : elle avait élevé Arthur.

Dans cette deuxième existence, il était son cadeau, et sa consolation mais il était aussi sa mission, et son sacerdoce.

Elle n'était pas née avec ses souvenirs, mais elle les avait retrouvés très jeune. Arthur les lui avait tous rendus, le jour de sa naissance, lorsqu'il avait levé sur elle ses grands yeux bleus comme l'amour, et dans un choc électrique, d'une violence inouïe, Morgane avait renoué le fil qui la reliait à elle-même, de sa première naissance à la lumière d'Avalon, où elle avait ouvert les yeux après être morte à Camlann, réduite en poussière par la puissance de la magie.

Elle vivait avec sa mémoire depuis lors, et certains jours, celle-ci pesait si lourdement en elle qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de l'écraser sous son poids. Mais Morgane comprenait pourquoi elle _devait _se souvenir de chaque chaque moment, de chaque visage, de chaque détail; et elle savait que ce n'était _pas _par hasard.

Elle avait élevé Arthur en sachant que son rôle était de faire en sorte qu'il soit prêt pour Merlin, lorsque Merlin reviendrait. C'était à elle qu'il incombait, dans cette vie, d'ouvrir l'esprit et le cœur de son frère, de lui enseigner les valeurs importantes, et de lui donner de l'affection. C'était la chance qui lui avait été offerte, de racheter ses crimes passés et d'achever sa rédemption. La culpabilité qu'elle portait, celle de n'avoir pas réussi à le sauver dans leur précédente vie, était un fardeau qu'elle devait endurer; le fait d'être libre de l'aimer pleinement, comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir le faire autrefois, était la récompense inespérée qui lui avait été offerte pour ses sacrifices.

Morgane résistait à la souffrance qui la brisait, tous les jours de sa vie, parce qu'elle avait Arthur :son soleil, sa lumière, le centre de son cœur.

Ce soir-là, pendant le spectacle, le fait de voir Arthur si radieux, si confiant, et si proche de Merlin, avait complètement bouleversé Morgane.

Face à leur complicité, elle avait compris qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux. Elle était, sincèrement, heureuse pour eux, parce qu'elle savait, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être complets l'un sans l' autre. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce qui était vouée à se reformer, attirés l'un vers l'autre comme par l'aimant du destin. Et elle aurait été bien stupide d'être jalouse du lien qu'ils partageaient. Etre le témoin de leur alchimie lui rappelait qu'Arthur appartenait à Merlin... et non à elle. Elle n'avait fait que le lui garder, pendant dix-sept ans, et elle s'était efforcée, de le lui délivrer intact : doté du courage inaltérable, du cœur pur et des nobles principes qui avaient été le siens dans son autre vie. Maintenant, Arthur avait pris son envol, et une part d'elle souffrait de devoir le regarder partir... loin d'elle, encore une fois.

Mais le véritable problème n'était pas Arthur... non, c'était Merlin.

Quand il l'avait vue, tout à l'heure, au fond de la salle, son regard l'avait traversée comme si elle était invisible. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Peut-être avait-il déjà expliqué à Arthur qu'elle les avait trahis, à Camlann, peut-être ne lui laisserait-il jamais la chance de se justifier pour l'avoir enfermé dans l'Antre de Cristal. Peut-être avait-il décidé de l'oublier, et de la laisser errer à jamais dans les ténèbres... comme il l'avait fait pour Mordred...

Si telle était sa décision, Morgane n'était pas en droit de protester. Merlin était le maître, et quoiqu'il décide, elle serait forcée de l'accepter. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas... c'était... pourquoi, n'avait-il pas encore ramené la magie ? Même s'il voulait la punir, elle, pourquoi torturait-il ses disciples ? Et les autres magiciens-nés qui souffraient depuis leur naissance ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, pour mériter d'être plongés dans l'enfer d'un monde sans Source. Merlin ne pouvait pas continuer à les mettre au supplice, ainsi, indéfiniment...

Morgane ferma les yeux.

Elle se souvenait de chaque détail, avec une telle précision.

A Avalon, de l'autre côté de la mort, elle avait mis un genou en terre face à la magie resplendissante. La magie qui était sa destinée, et sa perte, la magie pour laquelle elle avait vécu, et qui l'avait tuée, réduisant son corps mortel en poudre sanglante lorsqu'elle le lui avait offert en sacrifice pour en faire son vaisseau, la magie incarnée flamboyait devant elle, sous sa forme la plus pure, vibrante manifestation de sa révélation ultime...

Merlin _était _la magie. La magie _était _Merlin. _Emrys _était né de la Source autant que du ventre de sa mère mortelle, Hunith. Il était l'enfant du pouvoir, le grand prophète, le plus puissant magicien de tous les temps. Celui qui avait le pouvoir de donner et de reprendre. Celui qui se jouait du temps et qui tirait sa force de la terre. Celui qui contrôlait la vie, et la mort.

Elle l'avait appelé : « maître », parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était rien devant lui.

Il l'avait consumée, et son cœur brûlait de l'amour sans limites qu'elle éprouvait pour la pure flamme de puissance qu'il _était, _et qui s'était imprimée en elle.

_Je veux te servir dans le futur. Laisse-moi préparer le chemin pour toi, _lui avait-elle demandé, à Avalon. _Laisse-moi revenir la première, et réparer toutes mes erreurs. _

Et il avait hoché la tête, irradié de pouvoir jusque dans l'autre monde, les yeux flamboyants comme l'or pur.

Elle pensait qu'il lui avait pardonné quand l'avait renvoyée. Elle pensait que le jour où il reviendrait, ses souffrances prendraient fin. Elle avait tenu sa promesse : elle avait consacré sa deuxième vie à lui préparer le chemin, et elle l'avait attendu comme son sauveur.

Mais il n'était pas revenu vers elle.

Pendant des années, elle l'avait cherché, et elle avait vécu dans l'angoisse qu'il ne se soit pas réincarné, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver. Elle avait tenté de retrouver la trace d'Hunith et Balinor Emrys, mais rien... ni en Angleterre, ni même à l'étranger. Elle s'était posée toutes sortes de questions. Quelque chose avait-il mal fonctionné dans le processus ? Merlin avait-il tardé à renaître ? Ou préférait-il se cacher en attendant d'être prêt à se révéler au monde ?

Morgane avait vingt et un ans, quand enfin, elle avait entendu parler de lui pour la première fois.

C'était dans le journal, suite à un fait divers terrible qui s'était produit dans un quartier tout proche. Un jeune garçon avait été tué par une balle à bout portant, et son camarade, Merlin Emrys, avait été retrouvé auprès du corps. D'abord suspecté du meurtre, il avait ensuite été innocenté quand le véritable coupable avait été retrouvé. C'était un jeune homme drogué au crack, qui était sous l'emprise de la substance lorsqu'il avait tiré. Morgane avait éprouvé un tel soulagement à savoir Merlin vivant... et si proche. Elle s'était sentie stupide de n'avoir pas réussi à le retrouver plus tôt, alors qu'ils auraient eu tellement de chances de pouvoir se croiser au coin de la rue.

Puis, elle avait pensé... que si ça n'était pas arrivé, c'était peut-être parce que Merlin l'évitait. Alors, avait commencé une autre sorte d'attente. Elle avait rassemblé sur lui autant d'informations qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'il était logé aux Glycines, et scolarisé au Queen Mary. Elle apprit que ses parents étaient morts, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait eu aucune chance de pouvoir trouver leur adresse à l'époque où elle avait entrepris des recherches. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, par-contre, c'était pourquoi Merlin semblait mener une existence d'adolescent ordinaire, pourquoi il ne se manifestait pas à ses anciens amis, pourquoi il n'était pas encore revenu vers Arthur et surtout, pourquoi il n'avait pas encore ramené la magie.

Elle supposa que c'était délibéré, et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, Merlin était celui qui les avait tous ramenés, celui qui leur avait offert cette seconde chance. S'il estimait que le moment n'était pas encore venu de les libérer, c'était sa décision. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'attendre. Elle ne lui forcerait pas la main.

Trois années de plus s'étaient écoulées, et elle avait oeuvré comme elle l'avait promis. Oeuvré pour retrouver ses disciples, oeuvré pour rassembler les magiciens-nés de l'Ile des Bénis éparpillés dans cette étrange époque. Pour les inciter à garder l'espoir, pour leur demander de prendre patience. A tous, elle répétait ce qu'elle savait, parce que telle avait été la grande promesse de la magie à Avalon : quand le maître reviendrait, l'avenir pourrait être sauvé et tout ce qui avait disparu pourrait enfin renaître.

Et voilà qu'en janvier 2013, Arthur, à nouveau, avait trouvé Merlin... et qu'ils étaient redevenus ce qu'ils étaient autrefois l'un pour l'autre...

Pourtant, rien n'avait encore changé. Malgré toutes ses suppliques par l'intermédiaire d'Arthur, Merlin avait refusé de venir la voir. Et tout à l'heure, pendant la fête... il l'avait complètement ignorée. Morgane savait que l'apparence de l'idiot que Merlin empruntait n'était qu'un masque. Il avait adopté le même, dans sa première vie, celui du serviteur sans défense, que nul n'aurait soupçonné d'être le plus grand magicien de tous les temps. Quand Arthur lui parlait de Merlin, de son inaptitude à se défendre, des situations impossibles où il ne cessait de se fourrer, et de sa naïveté excessive, Morgane ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, en songeant que certaines choses semblaient être vouées à se reproduire, et qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il se trompait. Evidemment, ce n'était pas à elle de tout lui révéler. Si Arthur n'avait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs à _son _contact, contrairement à tous les autres, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison...

Mais il était évident que Merlin ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle.

Alors...

Pouvait-il lui en vouloir encore, pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, le jour de Camlann ?

Pouvait-il avoir décidé de la condamner à l'exil éternel, comme il l'avait fait pour Mordred ?

Parfois, lorsqu'elle y songeait, elle était glacée par la terreur, une terreur noire qui s'insinuait dans toutes les fibres de son être...

Elle se souvenait encore de la brûlure crucifiante d'_Emrys _en elle. Sa destinée, sa perte. Le pouvoir qui l'avait sauvée et celui qui l'avait tuée. Elle n'avait pas seulement connu la magie, mais sa quintessence, lorsqu'elle avait fusionné avec la Source, pendant la bataille de Camlann. _Emrys_ transfiguré était déscendu en elle. Il avait dirigé son corps, il avait couru dans ses veines avec toute le feu de sa puissance, elle avait été son offrande vivante, la matière qu'il avait consumée pour arracher la victoire sur les forces des ténèbres, et la mémoire de leur union était indélébile en elle, car il était impossible de vivre une expérience aussi forte sans en être irrémédiablement changée.

Le manque de la magie qu'elle ressentait dans cette vie était d'autant plus fort qu'elle avait vécu cette expérience, si fort que certains jours, il hurlait en elle, la brisant de toutes parts, lui arrachant des larmes, la faisant agonir.

Destinée ou perte, la magie était sa vocation, dans cette vie comme dans l'autre. Par toutes les fibres de son âme, elle était Prêtresse de la Source. Elle aurait été prête à revivre le pur enfer de Camlann pour avoir une chance de la sentir à nouveau rugir dans ses veines, si délicieuse, si salutaire, et si terrible. Elle l'aurait laissée, avec joie, lui broyer les os à nouveau pour pouvoir périr dans son étreinte embrasée, de plus de mille morts terrestres.,

Mais vivre ainsi... séparée d'elle... à jamais... non, c'était impossible.

Physiquement impossible.

Et Morgane comprenait mieux que personne la folie de Mordred, qui avait été retranché à la Source.

C'était pourquoi elle avait pitié de lui. Elle savait qu'elle aurait probablement fini comme lui, si elle n'avait eu aucun espoir de ressentir à nouveau la magie perdue...

Mais peut-être ses espoirs étaient-ils de faux espoirs.

Peut-être Merlin ne lui pardonnerait-il jamais.

La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher pour éviter de sombrer dans la douleur, était la mémoire d'Aithusa. La dragonne blanche l'avait aimée, la dragonne blanche l'avait choisie. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait pour obéir à sa Reine... la Reine du seul futur à défendre, la Reine de la magie... qui était morte, le cœur arraché à sa poitrine, et qui ne reviendrait jamais.

Comment Merlin pouvait-il la condamner après qu'elle ait combattu pour d'Aithusa ?

Tous les deux, ils avaient livré bataille pour le même camp, dans le même corps.

Les souvenirs de Morgane étaient remplis de la dragonne. Remplis de l'admiration qu'elle avait pour elle, et de la foi aveugle qu'elle lui avait inspirée. Remplis de la puissance qu'elle avait partagée avec elle, et de la confiance qu'Aithusa avait placée en elle. C'était à la fois une bénédiction, et une malédiction. Parce que, de tous les éléments de son passé, c'était sa Reine perdue qui lui manquait le plus, et que Morgane souffrait terriblement d'être séparée d'elle. Si seulement elle avait pu sentir la Source, si seulement la magie n'avait pas été inaccessible. Elle aurait pu se tourner vers l'esprit d'Aithusa, et sentir, à nouveau, la force de son amour. Dans leur autre vie, elle avait été son soutien, son rocher... Aithusa qui était venue la chercher dans les ténèbres, Aithusa qui l'avait mise sur le chemin du sacrifice pour le salut de la magie. Aithusa qui n'avait jamais cessé de lui répéter : _tout dépend de ton choix, Morgane. _Et qui, dans ses derniers moments, lui avait murmuré : _si j'avais vécu, j'aurais fait de toi ma Dame aux Dragons. _L'ultime honneur auquel Morgane pouvait aspirer..., l'ultime couronnement de son amour pour sa souveraine blanche.

Morgane se souvenait. Elle se souvenait d'avoir pensé, parfois, pendant sa longue errance : _Je me moque bien du monde des hommes. Si je pouvais, je vivrais au temps des dragons. Je serais un dragon moi-même, et j'enflammerais l'obscurantisme de cette époque maudite pour ne plus avoir à la souffrir jamais._

Bien sûr, qu'Aithusa et elle faisaient partie de la même famille, une famille dont Morgane recherchait désespérément les enfants égarés, parce qu'elle ne pouvait vivre dans un monde sans magie, ni dragons.

Lorsqu'elle était morte, elle avait éprouvé le sentiment d'une victoire, et non celui d'une défaite. Et à Avalon, elle avait vu l'esprit de la Reine Blanche... et senti son sourire quand il l'avait effleuré d'un : _tu as réussi._

Si elle avait réussi, alors... comment Merlin ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Ni comprendre tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui ? Comment pouvait-il rester à l'ignorer comme si elle ne représentait rien à ses yeux ? Pourquoi était-il en colère contre elle ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

-Est-ce que... tu as besoin de quelque chose, Morgane ? lui demanda Brahim, avec sollicitude, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cage d'escaliers du bâtiment D.

Elle savait qu'il lui proposait une dose. Elle se reprochait encore d'avoir utilisé celle qu'il lui avait donnée, la dernière fois, pendant la semaine où Arthur était absent. Mais elle avait craqué. Elle se sentait si seule, et ce fix l'appelait, lui promettant un peu de réconfort. La libération de l'héroïne était toujours une consolation, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures seulement...

Elle ne voulait pas replonger. Elle avait promis à Arthur qu'elle ne replongerait pas. Mais ce soir... elle avait besoin d'aide. Et...

-De... compagnie, dit-elle, d'une voix hantée.

-Ton frère n'est pas là, murmura Brahim, en hochant la tête.

Il la regardait avec douceur. Par certains côtés, il lui faisait penser à Hélios. C'était un dealer, et un chef de gang, mais il avait ce côté protecteur, qui l'aidait à se sentir... en sécurité. Elle dormait bien quand elle dormait avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de se réveiller en sursaut la nuit pour veiller sur lui, parce que... c'était lui qui veillait sur elle. Il n'attendait rien d'elle. Ni qu'elle le sauve, ni qu'elle le protège. Ni même... qu'elle l'aime. Il prenait ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir, et il lui offrait ce qu'il avait à lui donner. Avec lui, tout était tellement simple. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule ce soir. Si elle était seule... elle se sentirait mourir...

-Je voudrais... qu'on aille chez toi, lui dit-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il calmement. Tout ce que tu voudras, Morgane.

Il l'escorta vers son appartement, au premier étage. C'était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Encombrée d'un bric à brac de matériel tombé du camion, qu'il revendait à droite à gauche, et d'assez d'objets en or pour monter une bijouterie, qui venaient probablement de ses derniers cambriolages; il y avait des armes à feu, aussi à l'intérieur du coffre, et le lit trônait en plein milieu du salon. C'était un King Size avec un immense baldaquin et des coussins en soie posés partout dessus. Morgane aimait que les goûts de Brahim soient à ce point kitsch et décalés. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, chez lui, c'était sa chaîne Hi-Fi. Elle était absolument incroyable. Quand il l'allumait, le monde tout entier semblait vibrer au son des baffles, et surtout... le dealer savait quel genre de musique aimait Morgane. Il avait acheté le _Requiem _de Mozart parce qu'elle aimait l'écouter quand elle s'évadait, et il lui mettait toujours ce CD quand il l'amenait ici. Elle frémit quand il appuya sur le bouton pour enclencher la musique et le regarda prendre son matériel pour lui préparer un fix : cuiller, garrot... seringue. Avant qu'il ne fasse chauffer la poudre, elle lui dit :

-Non. Pas par intraveineuse, pas ce soir. Je ne veux pas... être complètement hors d'usage. Je préfère faire durer.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant aussitôt.

-Tu as toujours aimé chasser le dragon, murmura-t-il, en lui adressant un regard songeur, intense. Tu es un mystère pour moi, Morgane. Mais je t'aime comme ça. Mystérieuse. J'aime que tu ne dises jamais rien... et que tu veuilles toujours décoller à ta propre manière.

-Je ne chasse pas le dragon, je le chevauche... Si tu avais déjà volé avec un dragon blanc, si tu avais déjà été saisi dans les alternatives futures des visions de son esprit fantastique, lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire plein de tristesse, tu comprendrais pourquoi toute l'héroïne du monde n'est pas assez forte pour m'envoyer vraiment en l'air. La véritable magie est la plus pure de toutes les drogues, Brahim, et je suis une sorcière désenchantée.

-Oui, tu es une sorcière..., acquiesça-t-il, avec un sourire fasciné.

Il répandit la poudre sur le papier aluminium, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, et enflamma la ligne.

Morgane inhala longuement, se sentit plonger en elle-même, et bascula en arrière sur le lit.

Brahim fit une deuxième ligne pour lui, inhala à son tour, puis, posa ses mains sur elle. Morgane ne le repoussa pas. Elle avait besoin de ne pas être seule. Elle laissa les doigts de son dealer parcourir sa peau, pour y allumer des étincelles, en fermant les yeux pour imaginer que que c'étaient ceux d'un véritable magicien. Il la déshabilla lentement, délicatement, ses gestes, s'accordant harmonieusement aux sonorités du _Lacrimosa _qui traversaient le corps de Morgane. Elle volait... la magie la caressait de toutes parts, elle sentait le souffle du vent sur son visage, et elle voyait les ailes d'Aithusa se déployer, remplissant tout l'horizon. Elle pouvait s'élever dans les airs et sentir les esprits de la terre danser tout autour d'elle à nouveau dans le Temple de la Magie. Elle pouvait voyager sans chaînes et communier à nouveau avec le coeur de la Source.

-Morgane, dit tendrement Brahim, à son oreille, mais sa voix n'était plus sa voix.

Déformée par l'héroïne, elle était devenue celle de la plus pure des créatures de l'Ancien Culte, débordante de pouvoir, pétrie par de mystères. Morgane sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, sous ses paupières closes, et elle répondit de toute son âme :

-Je viens, Aithusa. Je viens. Emmène-moi avec toi, plus haut que les nuages. Je veux voir briller la lune sur la terre cette nuit.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Viens chez moi, ce soir, dit Arthur à Merlin, alors qu'ils quittaient le Queen Mary en pleine ébullition. Tu n'es encore jamais venu, et j'aimerais tellement que tu voies où j'habite.

-J'aimerais beaucoup... mais tu sais que je suis attendu aux Glycines. C'est aujourd'hui que ma permission se termine, et Géant ne va pas être content si je ne suis pas à l'heure...

-Merlin, s'il te plaît.

Comment résister à Arthur quand il disait _s'il te plaît _avec des yeux pareils ?

Merlin soupira.

-Bon. D'accord, dit-il, avec un sourire. Comme tu voudras, Monseigneur. Alors. Où est-ce que tu habites ?

-Aux Lilas... bâtiment D, appartement 513, dit joyeusement Arthur.

-Tu plaisantes ? fit Merlin, en clignant des yeux.

A chaque fois qu'il avait imaginé la vie d'Arthur, il l'avait imaginé entouré de sa famille dans une gentille maison Londonienne en plein milieu d'un quartier calme, avec des parents cultivés et ouverts d'esprit, pas... dans la cité la plus dangereuse de toute la ville, dans un immeuble à moitié en ruine. Les Lilas, ça ne cadrait... juste pas avec _Arthur._

-Pourquoi est-ce que je plaisanterais ? dit celui-ci, en clignant des yeux.

-Parce que... ça doit être le quartier le plus dangereux de Londres. Il n'y a que des dealers aux Lilas ! protesta Merlin.

-Non, il y a moi, aussi, dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil. Et puis, il ne faut quand même pas exagérer, les Lilas, ce n'est pas si terrible. Je le sais, moi j'y ai habité toute ma vie...

Merlin se sentit soudain très bête en réalisant combien peu il savait de la vie d'Arthur. Ils avaient passé un mois entier à vivre l'un sur l'autre presque en permanence, et pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, à propos de sa maison, ou de sa famille, ou de sa vie en-dehors du lycée. C'était stupéfiant, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs parents respectifs, des frères et sœurs qu'ils auraient pu avoir, de leurs amis d'enfance.

-Est-ce que... je vais rencontrer tes parents ? demanda-t-il, avec curiosité. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent être formidables... pour avoir réussi un fils comme toi.

-Tu vas rencontrer ma sœur, dit Arthur, débordant d'impatience. C'est avec elle que j'habite, et... elle _est _formidable; d'ailleurs, depuis un mois, nous n'arrêtons pas de parler de toi ensemble, et elle a _vraiment, vraiment _hâte de te voir en vrai. C'est un peu pour ça que je n'arrête pas de te demander de passer à la maison...

Une invitation que Merlin n'avait pas cessée de décliner, autant parce qu'il était profondément intimidé à la pensée de rencontrer la famille d'Arthur, que parce qu'il avait peur de vadrouiller dehors après la tombée de la nuit. Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Et s'ils estimaient que leur fils ferait mieux d'avoir de meilleures fréquentations ? Et s'ils décidaient... d'ouvrir les yeux d'Arthur à son sujet, et qu'il se rende compte à quel point il s'était trompé sur lui ?

-Tu verras, c'est la personne la plus extraordinaire que tu puisses imaginer, enchaîna Arthur, avec enthousiasme. Elle est tellement intelligente qu'à côté d'elle, le prix nobel d'astrophysique peut juste aller se rhabiller. Elle est capable de faire tellement de choses à la fois que je suis à moitié convaincu qu'elle a des super-pouvoirs cachés ! En plus d'être cultivée, elle a un sens de l'humour absolument décapant ; et pour couronner le tout, elle cuisine comme un cordon bleu!

Merlin sourit, attendri par l'admiration manifeste d'Arthur. Une fois parti sur sa lancée, son ami ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de faire l'éloge de cette grande sœur... qu'il avait l'air d'aimer immensément, et ce qu'il disait d'elle donnait franchement envie de la connaître, parce qu'à l'entendre parler... elle était ni plus ni moins que le modèle qui l'avait formé à devenir la personne extraordinaire qu'il était

-Elle est tellement courageuse ! Elle dit _toujours _ce qu'elle pense. Et elle est généreuse, et ouverte d'esprit, et elle prend soin des autres. Si quelque chose la choque, elle ne restera jamais sans réagir. Je l'ai vue remettre les idées en place à des gars trois fois plus costauds qu'elle qu'en j'étais petit, juste, comme ça, sans se démonter, et je t'assure qu'aucun d'eux ne savait plus où se mettre après qu'elle lui ait dit le fond de sa pensée.

-Elle a l'air... géniale, dit Merlin, en hochant la tête. J'aurais adoré avoir une grande sœur comme elle.

-Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous entendre tous les deux, dit Arthur, d'un air réjoui. Et je peux déjà te dire... qu'elle va t'adorer.

Merlin avait peur qu'il s'emballe un peu vite, mais il sourit courageusement.

-Et tes parents ? Ils seront là aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Arthur cligna des yeux et répondit:

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais six ans.

Merlin le regarda, profondément ébranlé, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était orphelin, mais... il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Arthur puisse être dans ce cas. Ni qu'ils aient pu perdre leurs parents... exactement au même âge. Le choc de la découverte lui fit un peu tourner la tête, tant il le bouleversa.

-Merlin ? Est-ce que ça va ? dit Arthur, avec inquiétude, en se précipitant vers lui.

-Oui... excuse-moi. J'ai juste... un petit vertige.

-Tu dois être en hypoglycémie, s'exclama Arthur d'un air très concerné. Tu n'as rien avalé de toute la journée, à part une malheureuse saucisse. Assieds-toi, d'accord ? Je vais aller en face t'acheter des carambars, et...

-Arthur, dit Merlin, d'un air implorant. Ce n'est pas la peine... je vais bien. C'est juste que... je suis désolé, pour ta mère, je ne savais pas, et je ne voulais pas...te heurter, mais... j'ai été brutal.

-Oh ! Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle a attrapé le cancer, et... elle est morte. C'était il y a longtemps, et... personne n'y peut rien, maintenant...

-Non, c'est vrai, murmura Merlin.

Il regarda Arthur, ému, et il avoua :

-Mes parents aussi, sont morts quand j'avais six ans. Dans un accident de voiture. Ils me manquent, tous les jours. Tu sais... eux aussi... ils étaient formidables.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin aima immédiatement l'appartement où vivait Arthur. Il aima les canapés couverts de plaids, les tapis moelleux et les tapisseries accrochées aux aima les couleurs vives et gaies, les vitres propres par lesquelles la lumière pénétrait à flots et l'odeur d'encens qui flottait à l'intérieur du salon. Il aima les livres alignés sur la grande bibliothèque, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas la télé, et la petite chambre d'Arthur, avec son lit étroit, son armoire en fouillis, et sa collection de miniatures du Seigneur des Anneaux. Ce n'était pas qu'un logement, c'était un foyer, et un foyer aimant, plein de bons souvenirs, où il venait de pénétrer. Ce ne fut qu'en y arrivant, qu'il réalisa, à quel point cette sensation lui avait manqué, et que la nostalgie de ses jours d'enfance l'envahit.

-Morgane ? appela Arthur, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Morgane, est-ce que tu es là-dedans ?

Lorsqu'il revint vers Merlin, il avait l'air un peu décontenancé.

-Elle n'est pas là, dit-il, d'un ton déçu. Je ne sais pas du tout où elle est. Elle a éteint son portable. C'est vraiment dommage... elle avait tellement envie de te voir... Est-ce que tu veux bien rester pour l'attendre ? Je suis sûr qu'elle ne tardera pas trop. Elle était à la fête, au lycée, tout à l'heure. Elle a regardé notre spectacle, tu sais.

-C'est vrai ? dit Merlin, étonné. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas attendu pour rentrer avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Arthur. Certainement qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Morgane a _toujours _des tas de choses à faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait comme travail ? demanda Merlin.

-En ce moment ? Elle est vendeuse dans une boutique de téléphonie mobile !

-Oh ! C'est de là qu'il vient, alors, le portable que tu m'as ramené..., dit Merlin, avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Oui, c'était un cadeau de sa part... je ne te l'avais pas dit ? demanda Arthur, d'un ton négligent.

-Non, tu ne m'avais rien dit du tout..., s'agaça Merlin. Sinon, je serais venu bien plus tôt, ne serait-ce que pour la remercier. Je pensais que ce téléphone venait de toi, pas d'elle ! C'est vraiment très gentil à elle, en tout cas. Ce que je ne comprends pas, par-contre, c'est pourquoi elle ne t'en achète pas un à toi, pour remplacer cette antiquité que tu utilises...

-Oh, mais c'est moi qui ne veux pas, répondit Arthur, d'un ton décidé. Je n'y comprends rien, à ces nouveaux modèles avec leurs touches bizarres et leurs écrans tactiles, ils sont tellement compliqués que je n'arrive même pas à écrire un SMS dessus ! Pour moi, un portable, ça ne doit servir qu'à deux choses : envoyer des SMS et téléphoner. Tout le reste a été conçu pour faire perdre du temps aux gens.

Merlin rit. C'était vrai qu'Arthur était parfois bizarre avec la technologie. Comme partagé entre l'admiration, l'incompréhension et l'agacement.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda Arthur, en fouillant dans le frigo. Morgane a laissé des sandwichs.

-Parce que... c'est aussi _elle, _qui prépare les sandwichs que tu me donnes tous les midis ? dit Merlin, incrédule.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que c'était _moi _qui m'amusais à les faire ? lui répondit Arthur en riant.

Il lui lança un sandwich, déboucha une bouteille de Coca, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour prendre le goûter. Merlin regarda les livres de la bibliothèque avec fascination, en mordant dans son saucisson-fromage avec appétit.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que des livres du cycle Arthurien chez vous ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

-Parce que Morgane ne lit que ça. Cette légende la fascine, c'est un peu son obsession. J'aime particulièrement la version de Chrétien de Troyes, où Merlin est décrit comme le fils du Diable.

Merlin lui jeta un regard ahuri, comme si l'idée même le choquait.

-Parce qu'il choisit de ne pas suivre les traces de son père, mais d'utiliser ses pouvoirs seulement au service du bien, dit Arthur, d'un ton rêveur. Je suis sûr que tu ferais ça aussi, si tu étais un super-héros.

-Merlin l'Enchanteur n'est pas un super-héros, rétorqua l'intéressé. C'est un vieux croulant de quatre-vingts ans avec une horrible barbe blanche et un chapeau pointu, et je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec lui, surtout pas mes origines. Parce que mon père n'avait _vraiment rien à voir _avec le Diable.

-Comment était-il ? demanda Arthur, avec curiosité.

-Gentil, répondit aussitôt Merlin.

-Comme toi, alors, dit Arthur, avec tendresse.

-Non. Pas du tout. Il était fort, et solide. Et calme. C'était ma mère qui parlait tout le temps, et qui ramassait tous les animaux blessés pour les soigner... C'est à elle que je ressemble le plus. Mais il avait bon cœur. Ca se voyait... dans ses yeux. Et il était formidable avec moi. Il me faisait toujours faire l'avion... et il m'emmenait voir la mer. Et on jouait à voir des animaux à la place des nuages. Et... il me prenait dans ses bras pour me faire... des câlins.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Merlin était toujours ému quand il pensait à son père, et il avait peur d'avoir l'air un peu stupide quand il parlait de lui. Arthur était bouleversé par l'expression de joie innocente et de nostalgie profonde qu'il voyait sur le visage de Merlin, et il essayait de s'imaginer, à quel point ça avait dû être dur, pour lui, de perdre sa famille si brutalement. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, et il se demandait si ça aurait été comme le décrivait Merlin d'avoir la chance de passer du temps avec lui. Est-ce qu'il lui aurait fait faire l'avion ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour lui montrer les nuages ?

Arthur ne le pensait pas. Son père n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il était du genre qui avait réussi à fait fuir sa femme alors qu'elle était enceinte, à force de vouloir l'empêcher d'exister. Il était du genre qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'intenter un procès à sa seule fille légitime, pour essayer de lui reprendre, de force, la garde de son fils qu'il n'était jamais venu voir en visite.

Il soupira, profondément.

-Et ton père ? demanda Merlin. Comment était-il ?

-Comment _est-il, _rectifia Arthur.

-Oh ! dit Merlin, avec joie. Alors, il est en vie.

-Oui... mais ça ne change pas grand chose, répondit Arthur, en haussant les épaules. Attends... je vais te montrer.

Il disparut à l'intérieur de la chambre, et alla chercher l'article de journal qu'il avait découpé dans le _Times _quelques années plus tôt. Il revint vers Merlin et la lui donna. Son ami se pencha sur l'article, les sourcils froncés.

-_Uther Pendragon et la fortune de CastelKing, _lut-il, à voix haute.

Puis il cligna des yeux, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Arthur.

-Attends un instant... C'est... lui, ton père ? Tu es sûr ?

-C'est notre père, à Morgane et moi. Nous avons les mêmes parents, mais nous ne portons pas le même nom. Elle s'appelle Pendragon, comme lui, je m'appelle Dubois, comme notre mère.

-Mais... il est riche, dit Merlin, en continuant à parcourir l'article. Il paraît qu'il a même son propre hélicoptère...

-Ca me fait une belle jambe, qu'il ait un hélicoptère, dit Arthur en riant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? fit Merlin, perplexe.

-Je ne le connais pas, répondit Arthur. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Ma mère l'a quitté quand elle était enceinte de moi, et elle est venue vivre ici, avec mes sœurs. Il ne m'a pas reconnu, il n'est jamais venu me voir. Je n'ai aucune importance à ses yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, protesta Merlin. Peut-être... qu'il ne sait pas que tu existes. Peut-être que ta mère ne lui a jamais dit !

-Il sait, répondit Arthur. Il a toujours su. A la mort de Morgause, il a essayé de me récupérer de force.

-Qui est... Morgause ? demanda Merlin.

-La fille aînée de ma mère. Après sa mort, c'est elle qui est devenue notre tutrice, à moi et à Morgane. Elle a disparu quand j'avais neuf ans. Morgane en avait seize. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé au juste. Elle a fait les démarches pour obtenir son émancipation, et elle a réclamé ma garde. C'est à ce moment-là que mon père a subitement réapparu. Et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui contester ses droits. Si ça n'est pas la preuve qu'il savait, pour moi, depuis le début.

-Vous auriez pu vivre avec lui, dit Merlin, étonné. Vous n'auriez manqué de rien...

-Mon père n'est pas gentil comme le tien, Merlin, dit Arthur, écoeuré. C'est un salaud. Pourquoi crois-tu que ma mère l'ait quitté ? Toute sa vie, il n'a pensé qu'à l'argent et au pouvoir. Lis l'article, si tu ne me crois pas ! _Un des hommes d'affaires les plus riches d'Angleterre... _oui, mais à quel prix ? Tu sais ce qu'il fait de sa vie ? Il spécule sur la faillite des entreprises des gens dans l'espoir qu'elles se cassent la figure, et qu'elles soient délocalisées à l'étranger. A chaque fois que des salariés se retrouvent au chômage, il s'en met plein les poches ! Il n'a aucune... morale, aucun...scrupule.

-Peut-être qu'il n'est pas très reluisant dans son travail, admit Merlin. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir comment il est en tant que père. Il n'est peut-être pas si terrible si ça se trouve... est-ce que tu n'as jamais pensé... que tu pourrais peut-être... lui laisser une chance ?

-Parce que tu crois qu'il n'en a pas eu ? dit Arthur, incrédule, avec colère, malgré lui. Il aurait pu revenir me voir, moi, à la mort de Morgause, pour... je ne sais pas. Me connaître. Me parler. Passer du temps avec moi. Mais il n'a pas fait ça. Il est allé tout droit au tribunal et il a dit au juge que Morgane n'était pas assez bien pour m'élever... alors qu'elle s'était occupée de moi depuis ma naissance. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi dans sa vie. Elle me préparait déjà mes sandwichs quand j'avais six ans. Elle a toujours été là pour pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs, pour écouter mes problèmes, pour me donner des idées quand je ne savais pas comment réagir avec les autres. Elle m'a lu des histoires pour m'aider à m'endormir pendant des années. Elle m'a... elle m'a _aimé, _Merlin. Elle aurait pu faire des études supérieures brillantes... mais elle a plaqué le lycée pour devenir apprentie bouchère quand elle avait seize ans, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle gagne un salaire pour continuer à payer le loyer. Et elle ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois ! Alors que lui, il n'a _rien _fait pour nous... à part débarquer, comme une fleur, au pire moment possible, en se permettant... quoi, de faire savoir à Morgane qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour s'occuper de moi ? Parce qu'elle avait «gâché son potentiel » ? De lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la considérait plus comme sa fille ? Mon père est un salaud, et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui de toute ma _vie !_

Merlin posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami bouleversé, et lui frictionna doucement le bras pour le calmer.

-D'accord, Arthur, dit-il, d'une voix un peu tremblante. D'accord. Ne t'énerve pas, tu veux ?

-Je ne suis pas... énervé, protesta Arthur.

-Si, tu l'es. Je ne t'ai même jamais vu autant en colère, et je n'aime pas ça. Tu me fais peur quand tu te mets dans cet état-là.

-C'est juste que la manière dont il a traité Morgane..., dit Arthur.

-Je comprends, fit doucement Merlin, en hochant la tête. Je comprends. Tu aimes vraiment _beaucoup _ta sœur. Parlons d'autre chose ? S'il te plaît ? Raconte-moi plutôt... comment était ta mère.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, face à face, Merlin et Arthur continuèrent de parler de leurs mères respectives. Des bavardages d'Hunith et des tapisseries d'Ygraine. De la douceur de leurs voix et des souvenirs qu'ils avaient gardés de leurs visages. C'était un moment plein d'émotion, et d'une grande intimité, et ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait envie de rompre le fil de la discussion.

Puis, vers vingt-trois heures, la clé joua dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit.

Arthur bondit joyeusement du canapé en se précipitant vers le vestibule, pour accueillir sa sœur qui était enfin de retour en disant :

-Te voilà enfin, Morgane !

Merlin fut estomaqué en voyant la jeune femme apparaître... parce qu'elle ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à un être vivant.

Il vit les cernes sous ses yeux, son visage blême, son air halluciné. _Elle est toxicomane, _réalisa-t-il aussitôt. Arthur ne lui avait jamais dit que sa sœur aînée était une droguée. Après la manière dont il lui avait parlé d'elle toute la soirée, découvrir une réalité à ce point différente du portrait élogieux qu'il lui en avait fait était un choc, et il fut incapable de s'empêcher de frissonner de répulsion. Il se souvenait trop bien du dernier drogué qu'il avait rencontré. C'était celui qui avait tué Will. Et cette pensée le figeait sur-place.

-Bonjour, mon soleil, dit confusément Morgane à Arthur, en caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse.

-Morgane, où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il, avec inquiétude, en observant son visage.

-Pas très loin... au premier... répondit-elle avec un vague sourire.

-Tu étais chez Brahim, dit Arthur, d'un ton de reproche. Morgane. Pourquoi es-tu allée le voir ? Tu m'avais promis.

-Pardonne-moi, mon soleil. J'avais froid, et tu étais si loin. Mais je vais bien, maintenant, dit-elle, d'un ton rêveur.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais en train de craquer.

Merlin frissonna en entendant la culpabilité qui pointait dans la voix d'Arthur. _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _eut-il envie de s'exclamer. Mais Arthur était tourné vers Morgane, et Morgane vers Arthur, et ce n'était pas le moment pour Merlin de venir s'immiscer au milieu d'eux.

-Et t'empêcher de fêter ta victoire ? Non, jamais. Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille. C'était une victoire méritée. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Tu es devenu l'homme que j'ai toujours vu en toi, Arthur. Je suis... tellement _fière. _

-Je me fiche d'être l'homme que tu as toujours vu en moi si tu dois être dans cet état... est-ce que tu m'entends ? dit Arthur, d'une voix tremblante de rage. Tu es ma sœur, Morgane. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie.

Puis son ton s'adoucit, et il dit :

-Je t'ai amené de la visite. Regarde, qui est là. Mon ami Merlin. Depuis le temps que tu voulais que je te le présente.

La réaction de Morgane fut instantanée. Ses yeux se dilatèrent, son corps se raidit sous le choc. Puis elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant, claquant la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.


	19. Chapitre 18

**_Comme promis, le chapitre 18, suite directe du 17, écrit en un seul bloc à l'origine. Celui-ci est assez corsé en émotion... mais je pense qu'il vous plaira ! Le malentendu de la première scène est juste énorme... l'avec-souvenirs contre les sans souvenirs... et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Vous allez voir à quel point le blocage de Merlin est énorme, aussi. Ca va être coton pour l'en débarrasser !_  
**

**CHAPITRE 18**

Merlin abasourdi regarda Arthur se précipiter derrière Morgane, et, quand la porte s'ouvrit, il entendit les sanglots de la jeune femme avant de la voir dans le couloir. Elle se tenait affaissée contre le mur, en larmes. Arthur la rejoignit et s'inclina sur elle, dans un geste protecteur, mais elle le repoussa furieusement.

-Dis-lui de s'en aller ! s'exclama-t-elle comme une folle, en se débattant contre lui quand il voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Je t'en prie, Arthur ! Je t'en prie !

_-_Morgane, s'il te plaît !fit Arthur, d'un ton implorant. Je pensais que sa visite te ferait plaisir. Je pensais que ça te rendrait heureuse !

_-_Tu ne comprends pas ? dit Morgane, en le regardant avec des yeux fous. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça ! Surtout pas ! Pour qu'il ait cette image de moi ? Celle... d'une droguée.

_-_Tu n'es pas une droguée, Morgane. Tu... dérapes, parfois. Et Merlin n'est pas comme tu penses... si tu crois qu'il va te juger, tu ne le connais pas. S'il te plaît. Reviens à la maison avec moi. S'il te plaît. Je vais faire du thé, et tout ira bien.

Après dix secondes de silence, Morgane acquiesça, puis, elle se redressa lentement, et revint vers la porte, soutenue par Arthur, qui entourait ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, la jeune femme leva sur Merlin un regard totalement bouleversé, et soudain, ce fut comme si quelque chose en elle craquait. S'arrachant à l'étreinte d'Arthur, elle tituba dans la direction de Merlin, comme si elle était ivre. Il se leva précipitamment du canapé et recula devant sa charge, craignant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui pour l'agresser, mais, sous les yeux médusés,... elle tomba à genoux devant lui.

-Maître, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix brisée, en le dévisageant avec espoir.

-Euh, fit Merlin, affreusement embarrassé, en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce n'est pas... à moi que...

Il chercha désespérément Arthur, qui était en train de refermer la porte, et l'appela au secours :

-Arthur... ? Je crois que...

-Maître, pardonne-moi, dit Morgane, d'une voix remplie d'urgence. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies ainsi. Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour m'être laissée aller à une telle faiblesse. Si ce n'est que parfois, les choses sont juste... si difficiles... en ce monde... l'absence de la magie me pèse autant qu'à tous les autres. Peut-être même plus, encore, pour l'avoir aussi intensément ressentie à travers toi...

-Arthur !

-Morgane, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Arthur, horrifié, en se précipitant aux côtés de sa soeur agenouillée en plein délire pour tenter de la redresser. C'est Merlin... tu ne vas pas te mettre à genoux devant _Merlin ! _Ni devant qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs... bon sang... relève-toi ! Et arrête de raconter des sottises.

_-_Avec le feu de ton pouvoir, ton m'as marquée de ton sceau brûlant, continuait Morgane, sans détacher de Merlin son regard intense et fou. Tu as brisé mes membres et saigné mon corps jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Tu as fait de moi ton vaisseau, ton transport et ton arme. Aujourd'hui, et à jamais, je suis ta servante, la servante de la magie dont tu es le maître.

-Oui, mais non..., reprit Merlin, submergé par la gêne, parce que là, ce n'est pas de moi que vous parlez. Je veux dire, je m'appelle bien Merlin, mais, même si ma mère aimait beaucoup Barjavel et ses histoires; la magie, ça n'existe pas, hein... je veux dire, dans la vraie vie. Et puis, moi... je ne suis le maître de personne. Je veux dire, la plupart du temps, je ne suis même pas le maître de ma propre vie, alors celui de quelqu'un d'autre, vous plaisantez... Je veux dire ce n'est vraiment pas dans mon tempéramment de donner des ordres aux gens d'habitude, c'est même plutôt l'inverse. Demandez à Arthur, il n'arrête pas de me donner des ordres, et je fais toujours stupidement tout ce qu'il me dit.

-C'est vrai, Morgane, dit doucement Arthur. Tu vois ? C'est mon Merlin, pas... le magicien de la légende_. _Il ne vient pas d'un de tes livres, c'est une vraie personne. Quelqu'un qui a un corps... des yeux... un cœur qui fait boum... quelqu'un qui mange des sandwichs... et qui va aux toilettes...

-Hé ! protesta Merlin, en rougissant. Ca ne se fait pas de parler de ce genre de choses.

-C'est ma sœur, dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil. Elle ne va pas être choquée pour _ça._

Morgane les dévisageait tous les deux avec une expression de total égarement.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, reprit Merlin, d'un ton conciliant. Sinon, je m'en souviendrais... parce que vous êtes la sœur d'Arthur, et qu'Arthur est... très important pour moi. Avant de le connaître, je n'avais pas d'amis, vous savez. Mais il a été formidable, et...

-Pourquoi me parles-tu ainsi ? demanda-t-elle, les pupilles dilatées par le désespoir, le visage bouleversé. Comme si j'étais une enfant, ou une folle ? Je ne suis ni l'une ni l'autre ! Pourquoi te joues-tu de moi ?

-Morgane... Morgane..., Brahim t'a donné quelque chose, et tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. _Relève-toi, _je t'en supplie, dit Arthur, en essayant de la remettre sur ses pieds.

-Non ! hurla-t-elle, avec rage, en le repoussant.

Merlin eut un mouvement de recul effrayé face à cette soudaine explosion.

-Est-ce quelle est... dangereuse quand elle est dans cet état ? demanda-t-il à Arthur, avec inquiétude.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! fit Morgane, en saisissant ses cheveux à pleines mains, une expression de souffrance terrible sur son visage.

Merlin fut obligé de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas avoir les tympans déchirés par son cri perçant.

-Non ! protesta Arthur, choqué. Bien sûr que non, elle est juste...

Il secoua la tête.

-Notre voisin est un dealer, d'accord ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit que faisait Morgane. Il a du lui faire essayer un produit bizarre, et elle doit être en pleine hallucination.

-Est-ce qu'elle... fait ça souvent ?Essayer... des produits bizarres, et... halluciner ? demanda Merlin, en clignant des yeux, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses oreilles.

-Non, pas du tout, elle... Ecoute, Merlin, c'est de ma faute. C'est parce que j'ai été trop longtemps absent, s'exclama Arthur. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle de rester seule, elle attrape le vague-à-l'âme, et ensuite, elle pense à chasser le dragon.

Le regard de Morgane papillonna, et elle cessa de crier.

-Le dragon...

Elle haleta, les cheveux emmêlés, les lèvres blêmes, et se retourna vers Merlin, suppliante.

-Je t'en prie. Tu n'es pas obligé de porter ce masque avec moi. Je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout. Je ne me relèverai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas pardonné. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Et je suis... désolée de t'avoir enfermé, Merlin. Mais... il le fallait. C'était ce qu'Aithusa voulait. Si je ne l'avais pas fait...

Arthur jeta à Merlin un regard implorant. _Dis quelque chose, ou elle n'en démordra pas,_ disaient ses yeux bleus.

-Euh...d'accord, dit Merlin, en panique. Alors, écoutez, tout ça, c'est du passé, et puis... pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ? Je ne suis plus enfermé maintenant, vous voyez ? Je suis libre ! Donc, je suis content, tout le monde est content, et... est-ce qu'on pourrait juste s'asseoir tranquillement et boire de la tisane ? implora-t-il, d'un air malheureux.

Morgane le regarda, horrifiée, et les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel mépris ? dit-elle, bouleversée. Je suis revenue pour te servir, et je me suis efforcée de te servir avec tout mon cœur. J'ai aplani le chemin pour toi comme je l'avais juré. J'ai tenu ma parole envers toi, _Emrys._ Si tu veux me soumettre à l'exil pour toutes mes fautes, je comprendrai, mais pour mes disciples, je t'implore... Ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter ta colère, ou ton indifférence. Ne vois-tu pas qu'ils se laisseront mourir si tu ne rouvres pas la Source pour eux? Ne vois-tu pas, combien d'entre les nôtres ont déjà succombé ? Je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie. Fais revenir la magie. Ne nous laisse pas dans les ténèbres, toi qui es notre lumière...

Les yeux verts de Morgane, remplis de larmes et de désespoir, le transperçaient.

Et soudain... Merlin sentit un malaise profond monter en lui et il fut saisi par un violent vertige. C'était un mal-être physique, qui le fit tituber comme s'il s'était pris un coup.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, là, murmura-t-il, malade. Je crois... Je crois...

Il eut un hoquet, et bascula en arrière. Renonçant à tirer Morgane jusqu'au canapé, Arthur se précipita à temps pour recevoir Merlin dans ses bras, et l'empêcher de se cogner la tête par-terre. Il était fou d'inquiétude.

-Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'exclama-t-il, penché au-dessus de lui.

-Je ne sais pas, dit le garçon, commotionné.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, il avait des vertiges et du mal à respirer. Puis une nausée soudaine s'empara de lui.

-Je crois... que je vais vomir, gémit-il, lamentablement.

-Je t'apporte une bassine, dit Arthur, en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Non !

Merlin se cramponna à sa main, tremblant comme une feuille, l'agrippant si fort qu'il lui fit presque mal.

-Ca va passer, juste... juste... juste... ne me laisse pas, Arthur, supplia-t-il, terrifié. Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît.

-Je suis là, Merlin, dit Arthur, en s'asseyant derrière lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je te tiens. Merlin... ? Respire. Respire lentement, tu m'entends ? Ca doit être une crise de panique. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là, ça va passer.

-Ca ne passe pas, dit Merlin, en se blotissant contre lui, tétanisé.

Il avait du mal à respirer. Arthur se mit à lui frictionner le ventre dans un geste rassurant pour le calmer, l'attirant plus près pour le serrer contre lui, mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Merlin se mit à ventiler furieusement, aspirant l'air à grandes goulées. _Cétait _une crise de panique. Il n'en avait jamais fait de sa vie, mais c'en était une. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Si les bras d'Arthur n'avaient pas été autour de lui... il se serait certainement étouffé. Il inclina son front contre l'épaule d'Arthur, les mains crispées convulsivement pour s'accrocher à lui, parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse juste... disparaître, et le laisser là, tout seul, à l'agonie. _Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas, _aurait-il voulu pouvoir souffler, s'il avait encore eu le moindre souffle.

Derrière eux, Morgane, roulée en boule au pied du canapé, murmurait des propos incohérents.

-_J'ai essayé de te soigner, petit frère, mais il était déjà trop tard... pardonne-moi, je t'en prie..._

-Morgane, je vais très bien, cria Arthur. Je ne suis pas malade, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

Les tremblements de Merlin s'accentuèrent et il poussa un cri de détresse.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit soudain Arthur, qui venait de comprendre quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Ce sont les brownies. Tu as mangé des brownies tout à l'heure. Fichues noisettes ! J'en étais certain, que c'était _toi, _le type que sont venus secourir les pompiers dans ton histoire ridicule ! Tu es certainement en plein choc anaphylactique ! Il faut que j'appelle les secours !

-_Arthur non, ne t'en va pas ! _fit Merlin, dans un cri déchirant, et il se mit à pleurer à grands sanglots.

_-_D'accord, dit Arthur débordé, en cherchant une solution. Je... mon téléphone ne doit pas être loin, je vais...

Soudain, le rire dément de Morgane éclata à travers la pièce.

-Tu as perdu tes souvenirs ! hurla-t-elle, comme une folle, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait d'avoir une grande révélation.

Elle se mit à se balancer sur elle-même, saisissant ses cheveux à pleines mains, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, les yeux totalement fous.

-Non, non, non non ! C'est impossible ! Ca ne se peut pas ! Tu ne peux pas avoir tout oublié !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Finalement, Arthur ne fut pas obligé d'appeler les pompiers. Merlin finit par se calmer peu à peu, accroché à lui, et Morgane arrêta de crier pour plonger dans un silence catatonique. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient plus ou moins dans le même état, l'un, pendu à son cou, l'autre, roulée en boule au pied du canapé. Il devait aider Morgane. Il voulut abandonner Merlin le temps de s'occuper de sa sœur, de l'étendre sur son lit, et de lui donner un verre d'eau, mais son ami poussa un petit cri terrifié quand il essaya de se soustraire à son étreinte, et il s'accrocha juste plus fort.

Arthur se rendit vite compte qu'il risquait de recommencer son attaque de panique s'il le détachait de lui, même pour quelques minutes. Heureusement, c'était un poids plume. Arthur résolut le problème en le soulevant dans ses bras, et Merlin ne réagit qu'en s'accrochant de plus belle à son cou quand il se redressa en le soulevant. Il s'enroula instinctivement autour de lui comme un bébé koala, le ceinturant avec ses bras et ses jambes dans une attitude totalement régressive, les muscles crispés, pantelant lourdement contre son oreille. Arthur tituba jusqu'à Morgane dans cette posture inconfortable, et s'inclina vers elle, lui caressant doucement la tête dans l'espoir qu'elle établisse le contact visuel avec lui. Elle releva lentement le regard, et elle souffla d'un ton choqué :

-Arthur... je suis tellement désolée.

Au moins, elle semblait être à peu près lucide, maintenant. Plus de délires mystiques sur la magie, et les Disciples de la Source : elle lui avait vraiment fait peur sur ce coup-là. Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver en plein dans un roman de Dann Brown ! Pour un peu, il s'attendait presque à voir débarquer les pontes du Vatican pour pratiquer un exorcisme en plein milieu de l'appartement.

Mais au moins, les effets des cochonneries que Brahim lui avaient données ne semblaient pas s'inscrire dans la durée. A quoi avait-elle seulement pensé en les acceptant ?

-Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il, avec douceur.

Elle hocha la tête, le visage inexpressif, mais elle échoua à se remettre sur ses pieds par elle-même. Il la saisit par le bras pour l'aider, le passant autour de son épaule, et il se retrouva au centre d'un nœud, surchargé par le poids de Merlin et Morgane agglutinés sur lui. Sa soeur s'appuyait sur lui de tout son poids, et, croulant sous son fardeau, Arthur se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers la chambre, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas vaincu avant d'arriver à son but par un tour de rein monumental. D'habitude, Morgane dormait sur le canapé, mais ce soir, il était hors de question qu'il prenne la chambre alors qu'elle se retrouverait au salon, libre d'aller et venir pour faire d'autre bêtises. Il l'installerait dans son lit. Il l'y escorta, puis, s'inclina pour l'aider s'asseoir dessus. Très vite, elle passa de la position assise à la position couchée, se recroquevillant en position foetale sur le matelas. Arthur lui enleva ses chaussures une à une et remonta les draps sur elle pour la recouvrir.

Il écarta ses longs cheveux noirs de son visage, puis il s'assit lourdement par-terre, à côté de la tête du lit, face à Morgane, Merlin toujours collé à lui, sa respiration rauque lui réchauffant l'oreille.

Le visage d'Arthur était tout proche de celui de sa sœur qui était couchée sur le côté, les mains ramenées devant sa bouche comme une petite fille, ses yeux immenses, grands ouverts, et braqués sur lui.

-Mon soleil, souffla-t-elle.

-Ca va aller, Morgane, murmura-t-il, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Tu vois. Je suis là.

Elle lui adressa un minuscule sourire, auquel il répondit par un autre, plus engageant.

-Est-ce que tu veux boire une tasse de tisane ? proposa-t-il. Ca pourrait te faire du bien. Je crois qu'il reste de la camomille dans le placard.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de moi, répondit-elle, en clignant des yeux. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis importante.

-Bien sûr que si, tu l'es, la contredit-il, avec agacement, parce qu'il _détestait _quand elle faisait ça.

-Mais Merlin..., commença-t-elle.

-Merlin va bien, dit fermement Arthur, en posant le plat de sa main au centre du dos de son ami.

Un vagissement semi-conscient lui parvint en réponse. Arthur sentit Merlin se relaxer peu à peu sous sa paume, calé sur son épaule comme un bébé koala, les bras passés autour de son cou, les jambes nouées de part d'autre de sa taille. C'était exactement la position qu'adoptaient les petits enfants que leurs mères portaient sur leurs ventres enroulés dans de grandes écharpes. Apparemment, cette position n'était pas rassurante que pour les moins de six mois, mais il fallait bien avouer que Merlin avait le chic, par moments, pour se comporter comme un grand bébé. Qu'importait. Tant qu'il arrêtait de s'étouffer, ils tenaient le bon bout.

-Vous êtes vraiment deux phénomènes, dit Arthur, avec un sourire attendri, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux emmêlée du visage de sa soeur.

Et le regard de Morgane papillonna d'épuisement.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur à tous les deux, souffla-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute... tu t'es encore faite avoir par ce salopard de Brahim, répondit Arthur, avec un soupir.

-Brahim n'est pas un salopard, dit Morgane, avec un soupçon de révolte.

-Il essaie tout le temps de te fourguer sa dope, qu'est-ce que tu crois... qu'il pense à ta santé, sans doute ? fit Arthur, incrédule.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il est là pour moi, quand ça devient trop dur.

-_Je_ suis _tout le temps _là pour toi, Morgane. Et ce sera toujours comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc, toi et Merlin, à vous imaginer que je puisse disparaître? Je ne vais pas m'en aller, je ne vais pas... vous laisser. Si tu as besoin de moi, et que je ne suis pas là, il te suffit d'appeler, et je lâcherai tout ce que je suis en train de faire pour rappliquer aussi sec. Alors la prochaine fois,... utilise ce fichu téléphone portable, au lieu de jouer les Janis Joplin avec le voisin du dessous. Tu m'as compris ?

-Tu n'es pas censé faire ça, protesta-t-elle. Tu n'es pas censé t'occuper de moi. Tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à...

-Foutaises, Morgane Pendragon, dit-il, les yeux étincelants. Rien n'est plus important pour moi que la sœur qui m'a élevé et qui a été là pour moi _à chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'elle. _Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est moi qui serais un salopard. Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ?

-Non, dit-elle, en enroulant ses doigts autour des siens.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et lâcha :

-Bien.

-Je me suis trompée... à propos de tellement de choses, souffla-t-elle, en regardant en direction de Merlin, dont elle ne voyait que le dos. J'ai été... tellement idiote. Est-ce que Merlin... Est-ce qu'il va...

-Il va bien, répéta Arthur, en frictionnant le dos de son koala, qui lui répondit par un frisson et par un reniflement. Un peu sous le choc, mais... il s'en remettra. Il a beau être hypersensible, il est plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air. Crois-moi.

-Oh ! Je te crois, dit Morgane, à voix basse.

Puis elle tendit sa main libre, et la posa à côté de celle d'Arthur, à plat, sur le dos de Merlin, dans un geste d'excuses, en soufflant, une fois encore « désolée».Il frissonna à son contact, mais il ne fit rien pour se soustraire à sa paume. Elle la laissa là pendant quelques instants avant de ramener sa main vers elle.

-Tu devrais dormir, maintenant, dit tendrement Arthur, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle dit avec inquiétude :

-Est-ce que Merlin...

-Lui aussi, il va dormir ici. Il n'est pas en état de rentrer de toutes façons. Maintenant,... ferme les yeux.

Morgane obéit. Arthur lui caressa les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se desserrent autour des siens, et que sa respiration se fasse plus lente. Quand il fut certain qu'elle était profondément endormie, il se redressa lentement, passant une main sous les cuisses de Merlin pour qu'il ne glisse pas pendant qu'il le transportait hors de la chambre. Il éteignit la lumière, et il referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, il se dirigea vers le canapé, déplia le clic-clac, et s'assit dessus, avant de basculer sur le côté, entraînant Merlin avec lui. Il ramena le plaid sur eux pour les couvrir. Il était épuisé par la retombée émotionnelle de cette journée, et il aurait pu s'endormir à l'instant, mais la position était un peu maladroite, couché sur le côté, avec une des jambes de Merlin en-dessous de lui. S'il s'endormait comme ça, il allait lui couper la circulation du sang, et Merlin se retrouverait avec un pied froid le lendemain matin.

-Merlin, dit-il, à voix basse.

Pour toute réponse, Merlin serra encore plus fort.

-Merlin, s'il te plaît. Je ne vais pas te lâcher, d'accord ? Juste... laisse-moi...

Merlin desserra légèrement sa prise. Arthur se dégagea péniblement de ses jambes, puis, des nœuds que faisaient ses bras, et le retourna de l'autre côté, lui arrachant un petit grognement effrayé face à la perspective de la séparation physique. Arthur se cala rapidement contre lui pour prévenir une nouvelle crise, son torse contre le dos de son ami, les bras passés autour de lui, ses jambes épousant la forme des siennes. Il posa une main sur le cœur de Merlin, par-dessus son pull, et se mit à faire des petits cercles avec sa paume, parce qu'il avait lu, une fois, que c'était un moyen fantastique de calmer les bébés en panique, et qu'il estimait que son ami, dans l'état présent, ne valait pas beaucoup mieux qu'un nourrisson de quelques mois. Merlin se colla contre lui, posa une main sur la sienne, et poussa un profond soupir. Sa respiration devint plus lente et plus profonde.

Arthur posa son front contre sa nuque, et ferma les yeux. Il fit des cercles pendant quelques minutes de plus avec sa paume, puis, il s'endormit à son tour, profondément.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard. C'était toujours la nuit. Et Merlin n'était plus allongé contre lui. Il ressentit un vague instant de panique, avant de le voir, dans la cuisine. Il était debout, à côté de la fenêtre, et il regardait pensivement dehors, une tasse de tisane à la main. Quand Arthur se leva pour le rejoindre, Merlin cligna des yeux en se retournant vers lui, et prit la deuxième tasse, posée sur le plan de travail, qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire d'excuses.

-J'en avais fait deux. Au cas où tu te réveillerais. C'est encore bien chaud.

-Merci, dit Arthur, en prenant la tasse.

Puis il frissonna dans le courant d'air et il dit d'un ton soucieux :

-Tu ne devrais pas rester dans le froid, comme ça. Tu vas tomber malade.

-Tu t'occupes vraiment... bien de moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Merlin, avec un sourire désarmant.

-J'essaie, dit Arthur, en hochant la tête. Même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

Merlin baissa les yeux.

-Ta sœur... se drogue, dit-il, d'un ton hésitant.

-Elle n'est pas toujours comme ça, répondit Arthur à Merlin, avec tristesse. Juste... de temps en temps. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, à quel point Morgane est importante pour moi. Il n'y a... que nous deux, et elle a toujours _tout _fait pour que je ne manque de rien. Et... je ne parle pas seulement des choses matérielles quand je dis ça. Mais aussi... de tout le reste. L'affection. La présence. L'éducation. Quand j'étais enfant... elle me racontait la légende du Roi Arthur et des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, et c'était comme si elle les avait tous connus personnellement... Quand elle me racontait ses histoires, je me sentais... heureux.

-Oui, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, que la collection de livres sur les légendes Arthuriennes était à elle, murmura Merlin.

-A nous, rectifia Arthur. Ce n'est jamais,... elle, ou moi, c'est toujours... _nous, _Merlin_. _Parce qu'elle et moi... nous sommes une famille.

Merlin hocha lentement la tête, et dit :

-Je comprends.

Il leva les yeux et demanda :

-Est-ce que tu sais... pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Prendre... ces... produits.

-Elle dit que c'est un monde sans magie, et que ça lui est insupportable, murmura Arthur.

-Je suis désolé, dit Merlin, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, fit Arthur, en haussant les épaules. Je crois juste qu'elle a eu trop de responsabilités... trop tôt dans sa vie. Elle y a toujours fait face avec tellement de courage. Tu sais... les jours où elle va bien... elle est juste... fantastique.

-Elle pourrait faire une cure, proposa Merlin.

-Elle dit que les services sociaux me placeraient, parce que je n'ai pas encore dix-huit ans. Elle refuse que j'aille en foyer. Elle dit que c'est à elle de veiller sur moi.

-J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui veille sur elle.

-C'est ma sœur.

Merlin cligna des yeux, en regardant Arthur, confondu.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Arthur. Je suis certain que tu n'en as même pas conscience. Tu es différent de toutes les personnes que je connais, comme si tu venais d'un autre âge... Je ne savais pas qu'il existait encore des chevaliers à notre époque avant de te connaître, mais je suis absolument certain que tu en es un.

-Tu te moques de moi, dit Arthur, avec un regard un peu chagriné.

-Non. J'en pense chaque mot, dit Merlin, en roulant des yeux. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je me suis demandé... ce que quelqu'un comme toi pouvait bien trouver à la compagnie de quelqu'un comme moi...

-Tu plaisantes ?

Arthur le regarda avec incrédulité.

-Tu es drôle, vif d'esprit, généreux, gentil...

-L'équipe de football du lycée s'amusait à m'enfoncer la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes pendant la pause avant que tu n'arrives. Aucun des élèves de la classe ne m'adressait la parole, de peur que ma triste réputation ne les éclabousse si je venais à leur dire bonjour. Et tout le monde pensait que j'étais gay alors que je ne l'étais même pas, dit Merlin en lui adressant un regard éloquent.

-Peut-être, mais...

-Arthur... insista Merlin. Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui auraient fait ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure pour moi ? Tu m'as tenu serré dans tes bras pendant _trois _heures pour m'aider à surmonter une attaque de panique. Tu m'as... tu m'as _porté. _Je devais ressembler à un polyhandicapé catatonique à l'agonie...

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Je sais très bien à quoi je ressemblais, dit Merlin, d'un air affligé.

-A un koala, lâcha Arthur.

-Pardon ? fit Merlin, abasourdi.

-Tu ressemblais... à un koala, répéta Arthur, avec un sourire.

-Voilà. C'est exactement là que je voulais en venir. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait trouvé pathétique. Je me trouve pathétique moi-même en y repensant. Mais toi...

Il dévisagea Arthur avec stupeur.

-J'ai l'impression que... tu ne vois rien de tout ça quand tu me regardes, et je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Peut-être parce que c'est toi que je regarde, répondit Arthur, avec une voix étrange. Pas... ce qu'ils voient, eux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Merlin.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Arthur, songeur.

Il regarda par la fenêtre.

-Est-ce que tu n'as jamais eu l'impression étrange... de ne pas vraiment appartenir à ce monde ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Tous les jours, s'amusa Merlin. Je suppose que c'est ce que ressentent tous les ados qui sont un peu en marge, non ? Pour se consoler d'être des rebuts de la société.

-Non, pas comme ça, coupa Arthur. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu le sentiment...

Il secoua la tête.

-Quoi ? demanda Merlin.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si, pour la première fois de ma vie, je retrouvais un élément familier dans le monde qui m'entourait... Je sais qu'on ne s'était jamais rencontrés... mais j'ai eu l'impression de te connaître par-coeur. Il y avait des détails... que je savais sur toi.

-Quels détails ?

-Les bruits que tu fais quand tu manges. La manière dont tu fais les cent pas en parlant à tue-tête quand quelque chose te préoccupe. Celle dont tes yeux se plissent quand tu souris, répondit Arthur. Celle dont tu bouges les mains quand tu parles. Celle dont tu n'arrêtes pas de te cogner partout. Le ton de ta voix quand tu dis «désolé». Et le son de ton rire. Tout m'était familier chez toi. Comme si je t'avais... toujours connu.

-Je n'ai pas ressenti ça, murmura Merlin, tout doucement. Au contraire. Je t'ai trouvé... irréel. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu existes. Mais si tu savais... comme je suis reconnaissant. De t'avoir trouvé, et de t'avoir, dans ma vie.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et dit d'une voix tremblante:

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Arthur.

-Tu ne vas pas me perdre, répondit-il, avec un sourire stupéfait.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, dit Merlin, en crispant ses mains autour de sa tasse. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Jamais. Si tu me laissais, je crois que... j'en mourrais. J'en mourrais... physiquement. Je ferais comme un choc anaphylactique à ton absence, je me transformerais probablement en polyhandicapé catatonique, et je n'arriverais plus jamais à revenir. Et comme je n'ai... personne, dans ma vie, en-dehors de toi, je finirais certainement au fin fond d'une institution, trop baveux pour que qui que ce soit ait encore envie de me prendre dans ses bras pour me faire un câlin. Mais ça n'aurait aucune espèce d'importance, parce qu'aucun de ceux qui seraient là... ne serait... toi, et je ne voudrais de toutes façons pas de leurs câlins, conclut-il, la gorge serrée. Et quand je pense à tout ça,... quand je pense à quel point tu es... important pour moi, j'ai tellement... tellement peur. Je n'ai jamais eu... aussi peur de toute ma vie, Arthur, parce que... je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire...

-Viens là, ordonna Arthur, en posant sa tasse.

Et il le serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit-il.

Merlin se pelotonna contre lui, et ferma les yeux. Il tremblait à nouveau.

-Ne me laisse pas, souffla-t-il, d'une voix effrayée.

-Jamais, lui promit Arthur. Je te le jure, Merlin. _Jamais._ Tu as ma parole.

Merlin acquiesça contre lui, les joues trempées de larmes.

-Viens, dit doucement Arthur. Tu es épuisé. Il faut dormir.

-Est-ce que...

-Oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu soies assez idiot pour poser la question.

Ils se rallongèrent sur le clic-clac. Arthur remit ses bras autour de Merlin et Merlin se lova contre Arthur, et ils se ré-emboîtèrent instinctivement, dans la même position qu'auparavant, leurs corps, en contact sur toute leur surface. Arthur pressa une main sur le cœur de Merlin, et Merlin se mit à caresser doucement cette main avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Ils traçaient des cercles, tous les deux, leurs cages thoraciques, se soulevant et s'abaissant au même rythme lent et profond comme si ils n'étaient qu'un seul être, doté d'un seul souffle. Et dans le nid douillet de chaleur des draps, loin du froid, loin des ténèbres, loin des incertitudes, repliés l'un sur l'autre comme des jumeaux identiques ans le sein maternel, ils firent passer ce qui restait d'angoisse.

-Tu es idiot, dit doucement Arthur, en pressant sa main un peu plus fort sur cœur de Merlin, après un long moment. Mais tu es _mon _idiot. Et je veillerai sur toi.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)*

Morgane se leva avec le jour, et sortit de la chambre, avec les cheveux en l'air, le cœur sans dessus dessous en se souvenant des évènements de la veille. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait cru qu'Emrys retardait volontairement le moment de la rencontrer, qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il la jugeait, qu'il la méprisait. Pas une fois, elle ne s'était doutée qu'il pouvait avoir tout oublié. Pour lui, entre tous, elle n'avait jamais imaginé ce cas de figure. Pendant sa précédente vie, elle avait toujours considéré Merlin comme son mentor, comme son professeur, comme celui qui était le plus lumineux et le plus sage. Hier, elle s'était attendue à trouver en lui la magie, la magie puissante, splendide et crucifiante qui l'avait faite vivre, avant de la faire mourir, dans sa première existence.

Mais elle avait fait erreur.

Comme elle s'était trompée !

Il n'y avait que en Merlin que Merlin, un garçon de dix-sept ans terrifié par les secrets qu'il abritait en lui-même, dont les souvenirs terribles étaient enfouis à l'intérieur d'un coffre hermétique. Et il redoutait tellement de voir s'ouvrir ce coffre, qu'il partait en crise de panique dès que sa mémoire était seulement effleurée par les réminiscences du passé. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, reposait la même image qui l'avait torturée elle, des années durant, celle de la mort d'Arthur, contre laquelle ni Merlin, ni elle n'avaient rien pu faire, là-bas, à Camlann, où il les avait quittés.

Morgane s'immobilisa dans le salon, et regarda ses deux jeunes soleils sur le canapé déplié, profondément endormis, étroitement pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, leurs têtes blonde et brune reposant l'une contre l'autre, le nez d'Arthur, dans le cou de Merlin, la main d'Arthur, sur le cœur de Merlin, les doigts de Merlin, sur la main d'Arthur. Ils avaient l'air si jeunes, si innocents, si paisibles dans leur sommeil, mais surtout, si proches. Proches comme une entité indissociable, proches comme un tout qui ne pouvait être séparé. Proches comme une pièce à deux faces, comme un être à deux corps, comme un cercle qui cherchait désespérément à se reformer.

Et soudain, elle comprit, qu'Arthur seul pouvait être la clé du coffre scellé qu'était le cœur de Merlin, le coffre où étaient enfermés, non seulement les terribles souvenirs, mais aussi, le plus précieux trésor qui ait jamais existé : toute la magie de ce monde, attendant de renaître, de refleurir, d'être rappelée à la vie.

En attendant le jour où ils le comprendraient tous deux, leur parler de destin, de dragons, et de vies antérieures était inutile. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, était de veiller sur eux deux, comme sur son bien le plus cher, parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Maintenant, toujours, Arthur, Merlin, le roi, le magicien, la pièce, et ses deux faces, mais aussi, et seulement, deux êtres aux cœurs purs, qu'elle se devait de protéger. Elle avait aimé Arthur pour qu'il puisse aimer Merlin, elle participait pleinement de leur cercle, et, pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, elle comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir seule, parce qu'ils étaient une famille.

Alors, elle sortit une poêle, elle mit des œufs et du bacon à frire, elle prépara une bouilloire de thé, et elle installa la table pour le petit déjeuner. Puis elle saisit l'annuaire, et elle appela les Glycines, pour parler à Géant, parce qu'il était très clair dans sa tête que Merlin ne retournerait pas vivre au foyer. Son foyer était ici, avec elle, et Arthur. Après dix minutes de discussion, le directeur sembla comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, et il lui donna un rendez-vous pour le lundi, à la première heure, pour qu'ils puissent parler dans les détails des démarches légales.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle constata qu'il y avait un léger mouvement au fond du clic clac. Merlin était en train de se réveiller. Il se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte d'Arthur qui grogna avant de replonger sa tête sous l'oreiller (une habitude typique). Puis il se redressa en s'étirant comme un chat dans ses habits froissés, ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête, et il cligna de ses yeux de chouette quand son regard s'arrêta sur elle, vaguement effrayé.

-Bonjour Merlin, lui dit-elle, avec un sourire. J'espère que tu aimes les oeufs ?

L'inquiétude disparut de ses grands yeux bleus lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les toasts, d'un air affamé.

-Oh, dit-il. Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Et ça sent délicieusement bon. Et... j'ai vraiment faim.

-Je crois qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier..., nous devrions recommencer les présentations, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête.

-Euh, fit-il. Oui. Bien sûr. Désolé. Je m'appelle Merlin Emrys. Je suis l'ami d'Arthur.

-Je m'appelle Morgane Pendragon, dit-elle Je suis la sœur d'Arthur. Et ne sois pas désolé. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer enfin.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Merlin sourit.

-Euh... moi aussi ? dit-il, d'un ton réjoui. Je ne savais pas qu'Arthur avait deux sœurs. Mais... hier soir, il m'a présenté votre jumelle maléfique.. et je peux vous dire que je vous préfère vous. Vous avez l'air... d'être beaucoup plus gentille.

Les yeux de Morgane pétillèrent d'amusement. Parce que dans cet état, Merlin lui rappelait l'apprenti que Gaïus avait pris à son service, dans une autre vie, à Camelot, lorsqu'il avait commencé à délivrer des commandes en n'ayant jamais l'air de savoir où se mettre. Elle se rappelait qu'elle l'avait trouvé drôle, quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Après des milliers d'années... il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

-Tu n'as pas entendu la nouvelle, alors, dit-elle, d'un ton mystérieux.

-Non, laquelle ?

-Ma jumelle maléfique est morte cette nuit. Il n'y a plus que moi.

-Ca, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Mais... euh... je ne vais pas pouvoir rester pour le petit déjeuner, malheureusement, parce que le directeur des Glycines doit déjà être furieux contre moi... J'aurais dû rentrer... hier soir, mais... avec tout ce qui s'est passé... j'ai juste... et tout le monde doit se demander où je suis, maintenant.

-Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-elle.

-Oh... je vous assure, dit-il d'un ton convaincu..

-J'étais en ligne avec lui, il vient tout juste de raccrocher.

-Et... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Merlin en clignant des yeux.

-Qu'il était d'accord pour que tu restes ici, avec nous, dit-elle, avec un regard amusé. A condition que tu m'acceptes comme tutrice ?

Un sourire incrédule vint illuminer le visage de Merlin.

-Pour de vrai ? dit-il, débordant de joie. Je vais pouvoir vivre avec Arthur ?

-A une condition, dit Morgane, avec un petit sourire.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez ! S'il faut faire le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle, les courses... et sortir les poubelles en échange, je vous jure que je le ferai !

-Oh ! Je ne t'en demanderai pas tant, fit Morgane, en riant d'un tel enthousiasme. Mais dorénavant, ce sera toi qui seras chargé de faire sortir Arthur du lit tous les matins. Tu peux commencer tout de suite. Et je te souhaite officiellement bon courage, parce que c'est moins facile que ça en a l'air.

Merlin éclata de rire, puis, afficha un air déterminé.

-Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir, dit-il, en retroussant ses manches.

Et il bondit sur le clic-clac avec une énergie débordante.

-Debout les morts ! Arthur ! Réveille-toi, le petit déjeuner est servi !

_Mmmmmmm..., _fit Arthur, les paupières obstinément closes, en mettant le drap sur sa tête.

-Arthur ! Allez, lève-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd ! peina Merlin en essayant de le tirer en position assise. Tu as entendu ce que ta soeur a dit ! Elle a appelé les Glycines ! Je vais pouvoir rester ici ! Je vais habiter avec vous ! Ou-ouh ! Arthuuuur ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas t'écouter ? grogna Arthur, excédé, qui refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu hurles dans mon oreille, Merlin !

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? _Tu hurles dans mon oreille, Merlin ? _Alors que je viens tout juste de t'annoncer que je vais _vivre _ici ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Cache ta joie !

Arthur enfonça son visage sous les coussins.

-Est-ce que je peux manifester ma joie en t'étranglant ? demanda-t-il.

-Toi alors, tu n'es vraiment pas du matin ! constata Merlin, stupéfait. Alleeeeez, lève-toi ! Il y a des oeufs au bacon !

-Merlin, la ferme, tu me donnes mal à la tête !

-Je ne vais pas la fermer. Je suis ton nouveau réveil-matin. Je vais continuer à crier jusqu'à ce que tu te lèves. Et si tu ne te lèves pas très vite, je chanterai, menaça-t-il.

-_Noooon,_ gémit Arthur, en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-Arthur...

L'intéressé ouvrit les yeux et braqua un regard assassin sur Merlin.

-Je regrette déjà que Morgane t'ait proposé d'habiter ici.

-Quoi ? dit Merlin, choqué.

-Tu viens de ruiner ma grasse matinée, dit Arthur.

Et saisissant un oreiller, il le balança à la tête de Merlin.

Morgane sentit son sourire s'élargir quand Arthur bondit du lit pour donner la chasse à son nouveau réveil-matin. En voilà un qu'il ne risquait pas de détruire en le fracassant par-terre. Les deux garçons se mirent à courir en rond autour du canapé. Maintenant, Arthur essayait d'envoyer une savate à la tête de Merlin. _Raté, _pensa Morgane, en regardant la savate s'écraser dans la bibliothèque. Et elle eut une pensée émue pour Gwen. Si tous les réveils avaient ressemblé à ça à Camelot, son amie n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de s'ennuyer bien souvent. Mais une fois encore, était-il vraiment possible de s'ennuyer... quand on vivait avec deux phénomènes comme ceux-là ?

-A table, les garçons, dit-elle, d'un ton ferme. Sinon, je me mêle de la partie avec ma poêle, et je vous préviens, elle est encore toute chaude.


	20. Chapitre 19

**_Valir : pour Morgane, le fait que Merlin ait pu naître sans souvenirs était impensable. Tu dis qu'elle l'a vu un peu comme un Dieu à Avalon... je pense que c'est cette image qu'elle avait gardée de lui. A Camlann, le pouvoir d'Emrys était si puissant qu'il l'a tuée quand elle l'a utilisé pour combattre. Ca l'a marquée, c'est normal ! Merlin est tout aussi traumatisé, il était en transe pendant toute la bataille, mais surtout, il a assisté à la mort d'Arthur, et ça, pour lui, c'est LE souvenir ingérable ! D'où la crise de panique et le fait qu'il s'accroche à lui comme ça ;). Faut bien compenser toute cette violence par un peu de mignonitude XD_  
**

**_Lena : Loool, oui, j'avais juste envie de pieuter ;) ça m'arrive. La manif antigay, rolala... pfff... bon, j'appelle Arthur hein pour qu'il les calme ces zozos XD. Queer as Folk c'est très bon, et c'est original (enfin surtout les caractères sont assez extra). Mais c'est gay. Et c'est moins de 18, mais c'est pas chaste, (d'ailleurs les scènes sont super bien filmées).Bon, en gros, Brian Kinney, 30 ans, publicitaire, Peter Pan dans l'âme (qui refuse de vieillir) ET dieu du sexe (gay) couche avec tout ce qui bouge (et qui a un joli fessier), sans culpabilité, avec sa propre morale (vive le safe sex, fais-toi plaisir et veille sur tes amis, mais sans leur montrer à quel point tu tiens à eux). La nuit où naît son fils (qu'il a fait à sa meilleure amie lesbienne, Lindsay) un peu shooté aux ecsta (mais pas trop) il rencontre Justin, 17 ans, qui vit chez ses parents, qui est romantique, et qui tombe amoureux (de lui, hein, pas de chance) après qu'il lui ait fait vivre une première fois torride. S'ensuivent 5 saisons de chassés croisés dans toute la gaytitude possible (je te passe la présentation des potes qui ont des histoires bien sympas aussi entre Michael qui est fan de superhéros mais pas outé au travail (et sa mère Debbie qui porte en permanence un T shirt "je suis fière de mon fils gay") Ted qui est comptable et qui cherche désespérément à se maquer, Emmett qui assume à fond et qui tombe tout le temps dans des plans de fous... tout ça avec une réflexion sur les politiciens, l'homophobie, la fierté... Queer c'est une série militante, qui y va à fond et qui s'excuse pas, et Brian-Justin c'est un couple mythique qui refuse de s'appeler un couple, mais franchement... antologique ;). Soit tu kiffes, soit tu détestes._**

**_Sinon je pense qu'à la fin de ce chap tu verras où Percy est infirmier ;) et pour Freya, oui, on la verra, mais pas réincarnée... en tant que Dame du Lac. C'est comme pour les dragons... je peux pas la faire revenir sous forme humaine car elle a un autre rôle..._**

**_Edi : j'avoue, j'espérais que ces chapitres réussiraient à vous toucher et je suis content que ça ait marché ;)_**

**_Sabrinabella : ouiii "debout les morts", il fallait bien qu'il revienne celui-là ! Et Morgane en effet va dire aux disciples d'être patients maintenant qu'elle a enfin compris ce qui se passe :)_**

**_Theod : la révélation ? Pas pour dans longtemps en temps, mais en chapitres, je serais bien en peine de le dire ! C'est pas pour tout de suite non plus parce que j'ai un certain nombre d'évènements à retranscrire avant... vous aurez le temps de profiter un peu plus de Merthurmor en l'état actuel ;) Arthur a quelques souvenirs, sous forme d'impressions pour l'instant; mais disons qu'il donne beaucoup de la tête à gauche à droite, il faut se poser un peu aussi pour que tout ça revienne... ;)_**

**_Julie : très gros blocage de Merlin... aaah, tu as rigolé à la fin, quand même XD_**

**_Ma : content que tu aies aimé la rencontre (oui, il fallait bien que ça parte en cacahuète) pour Freya j'ai répondu plus haut... oui, mais pas sous une forme terrestre... elle reste l'esprit gardien des portes d'Avalon. _**

**_Tonksinette : Aithusa (qui était une belle grande dragonne blanche dans ma fic) et Kilgarrah ont créé ensemble 5 oeufs. Pour que la magie survive, il y avait 2 conditions: la mise au monde des oeufs devait arriver avant la mort d'Aithusa et Merlin devait survivre à la bataille de Camlann. Pour empêcher Merlin de se sacrifier en cherchant à sauver Arthur, Morgane l'a enfermé dans l'Antre de Cristal et elle a pris sa place. Bon, c'est compliqué à expliquer en 2 lignes, mais en gros la magie de Merlin en transe (fou furieux d'être enfermé) s'est déversée en Morgane qui a tué tous les Saxons et mis la pâtée à Mordred. On peut dire que Merlin a gagné la bataille à travers Morgane. Elle est morte d'avoir utilisé une magie à ce point puissante qu'elle l'a détruite physiquement, le même sort aurait attendu Merlin si ça avait été lui à sa place. Avant sa mort elle a délivré Merlin, qui a trouvé tous ses amis morts et à l'agonie, a emporté le corps d'Arthur sur l'Ile des Bénis, et a disparu avec lui dans la Source (l'origine, ou le coeur, de la magie d'Albion) en emportant avec lui toute la magie du monde connu... pour se réincarner en 2013. Pour que la magie revienne, il faut que Merlin retrouve sa magie... et qu'il fasse éclore les oeufs... _**

**_LoLOW : j'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir pour la suite !_**

**_Legend : oui, tu m'étonnes qu'Arthur était débordé... avec les réactions parallèles de Merlin et Morgane qui étaient tous les deux traumatisés chacun dans son coin sans qu'il sache pourquoi ! Mais il a assuré, il les a ramassés l'un après l'autre à la petite cuiller ;)_**

**_Vous aviez hâte de revoir Gwen, Lancelot, Gauvain et Mithian... les voilà enfin ! Un chapitre qui répondra certainement à pas mal de questions ;). _**

**CHAPITRE 19**

-Gauvain !

La voix de Mithian fit trembler les murs de l'appartement.

Le criminel en fuite passa la porte de la chambre dans son vieux peignoir à carreaux et se précipita dans le salon. Il avisa Lancelot dans la cuisine, avec une tasse de thé dans une main, et le _Times_ dans l'autre. Dulac était lavé et rasé de frais, élégamment coiffé, et il portait un costume trois pièces gris foncé parfaitement repassé avec une cravate satinée passée autour du cou et un mouchoir de poche blanc. Comment arrivait-il à ressembler à ça au sortir du lit ? C'était un mystère que Gauvain n'avait pas le temps de résoudre.

Il rejoignit son ami en courant et s'exclama :

-Par pitié, cache-moi.

Lancelot, avec son flegme habituel, leva sur lui un regard amusé.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton calme.

-Rien du tout, répondit Gauvain, avec agitation.

-Je crois deviner... Querelle domestique ? A propos des tâches ménagères ?_._

-Je croyais qu'on était amis, pointa Gauvain, d'un ton de reproches.

-Peut-être, mais un homme doit savoir faire face à certaines épreuves seul, répondit Lancelot en haussant un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette logique à deux shillings pièce ? rétorqua Gauvain, vexé.

-Regarde bien ce que je vais faire de cette tasse.

Lancelot la posa dans l'évier, la rinça, et la transféra sur l'égouttoir.

-Ca m'a pris en tout et pour tout... dix secondes. Maintenant, excuse-moi... mais il faut que je sorte, sinon, je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous.

-Gauvain !

Quand Mithian était en colère, elle avait tout du dragon.

-Je te donnerai tout l'argent de mon héritage si tu restes pour me soutenir moralement, supplia Gauvain en s'accrochant à Lancelot.

Son ami lui adressa un regard éloquent.

-Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas d'héritage. MAIS. Je pourrais te menacer de te jeter dehors si tu ne m'aidais pas, et tu te retrouverais à vivre sous les ponts.

-Fais face à tes responsabilités, mon ami... il n'y a pas d'autre voie, dit Lancelot, avec compassion, en attrapant sa sacoche.

-Espèce de lâcheur ! siffla Gauvain entre ses dents quand il ouvrit la porte pour s'éclipser.

-Bon courage, lui dit Lancelot, avec un sourire, en lui faisant un signe d'adieu de la main.

-Gauvain !

Et Gauvain se retourna lentement pour faire face à son dragon préféré, tel un chevalier de légende...qui n'en menait pas large devant la menace.

Mithian apparut dans le salon, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches. Elle portait sa robe d'intérieur en flanelle et les cascades de ses boucles brunes décoiffées étaient répandues sur ses épaules. Ses yeux très noirs jetaient des étincelles. Deux mots tombèrent comme une sentence de ses lèvres mécontentes.

-Tes chaussettes.

-Mes chaussettes ? répéta Gauvain, d'un air innocent.

-Sur la table de la cuisine ! pointa Mithian, en indiquant l'objet du délit. Et la paire que tu portais avant-hier ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi...

-Cachée en-dessous de mon _oreiller, _coupa-t-elle, courroucée. Et qu'as-tu fait de celle d'il y a trois jours ?

-Ah...oui... pour celles-là, je sais... elles doivent être... sur le canapé ! triompha-t-il, très fier de lui.

-Maintenant, dis-moi. _Où_ sont censées être tes affaires sales ?

-Dans... le panier à linge ! se souvint-il, en s'éclairant brusquement.

-Et _qui _va les mettre dans le panier à linge ? Insista Mithian.

-Toi !

Le regard de Mithian noircit.

-Euh... non... mauvaise réponse..., réalisa-t-il, avant de proposer : Gwen ?

-Gauvain..., fit Mithian, d'un ton menaçant.

-Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas Gwen, mais ça pourrait être Lancelot, il est tellement maniaque ! Il m'a montré le coup de la tasse tout à l'heure et j'ai trouvé ça... vraiment impressionnant... Non, pas Lancelot non plus ? Bon, d'accord... Ca y est, je me souviens ! C'est moi ! Alors... je ramasse mes chaussettes...

Gauvain joignit le geste à la parole, saisissant celles qui se trouvaient sur la table.

-Et je les mets... dans le panier ! dit-il, en se faufilant en crabe jusqu'à la salle de bains pour marquer un but.

-Maintenant, explique-moi : qu'est-ce que ça a de si compliqué ? demanda Mithian qui le surveillait d'un regard furieux.

-Rien ! répondit-il, d'un ton réjoui.

-Alors _pourquoi au nom du Ciel ne penses-tu jamais par toi-même à le faire ? r_ugit Mithian.

-Parce que tu es trop belle quand tu te mets en colère ! s'exclama-t-il, avec un air charmeur.

Et il la fit taire d'un baiser pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Mais elle le repoussa après quelques instants, et le foudroya du regard.

_Mince, _pensa-t-il. _Un mois de vie commune et ça ne marche déjà plus._

-Je suis _énervée _contre toi. Ne commence pas à user de ton charme pour éviter cette discussion. Si tu veux que nous continuions à vivre ensemble, il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses des efforts. Parce que je n'ai pas été habituée à habiter dans une porcherie ! Et que je ne suis pas non plus ta femme de ménage!

-Bien sûr que non, _princesse, _dit Gauvain, en l'embrassant à nouveau, et en se débrouillant pour la faire basculer sur le canapé avec un vaste sourire.

Mithian donna un coup d'épaule pour prendre la position dominante et se retrouva au-dessus de lui.

-Oh, oui, ma douce, dit Gauvain, subjugué. J'adore ça quand tu es au-dessus... Fais de moi tout ce que tu voudras...

Les yeux de Mithian se plissèrent. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sa main glissa sous le coussin du canapé pour attraper quelque chose... et Gauvain se retrouva avec une affreuse odeur de pied dans les narines.

-Tu sens _ça _? demanda Mithian, courroucée. C'est avec _cette odeur _que j'ai passé la nuit sans avoir aucune idée de l'endroit d'où elle venait. J'ai passé une nuit _infernale. _Il reste deux paires à ramasser, Gauvain... _deux paires. _Et quand tu auras terminé, tu me montreras que tu _sais _utiliser cette fichue machine à laver autrement que pour faire des acrobaties dessus. Et ensuite,.. ensuite _peut-être _que j'envisagerai de faire _autre chose _avec toi. Maintenant, ouste, au travail !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen était sortie de bonne heure pour aller à la boulangerie. Quand elle passa la porte avec les courses du petit déjeuner, l'appartement de Gauvain était désert. Tout au moins... en apparence.

-Je suis de retour ! Hé-ho ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Un grand bruit d'éclaboussures lui parvint de la salle de bains. Gwen secoua la tête en écoutant les gloussements de Mithian et Gauvain, suivi d'un «shhhh ! Fais doucement ! ». Heureusement pour elle, le bruit de la machine à laver couvrait en partie celui de leurs ébats du matin. Elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse par rapport à ceux d'hier soir, qui avaient résonné comme un vrai vacarme dans le parfait silence de la nuit. Maintenant, les deux amoureux étaient en train de se disputer à voix basse. « Réponds-lui quelque chose quand même ! » fit la voix de Mithian.

Et Gauvain s'exclama d'une voix entrecoupée :

-On est là, Gwen ! On arrive dans cinq... dix... quinze minutes !

-Prenez votre temps, répondit-elle, fataliste, en allumant le poste pour chercher le salut dans la musique.

_« Et ne faites surtout pas attention à moi », _marmonna-t-elle à voix basse, certaine qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire plus fort pour qu'ils appliquent ce conseil-là à la lettre.

Elle avisa la tasse de Lancelot parfaitement rangée sur l'égouttoir, et elle soupira.

Depuis un mois, il faisait le tour des fortunes d'Ecosse pour essayer de gagner des mécènes à sa cause, mais jusque là, il était toujours revenu bredouille. Comme d'habitude, il n'était pas resté pour le petit déjeuner, et comme d'habitude, il ne reviendrait pas avant la tombée du soir. Il passerait la porte du F2 chaotique de Gauvain dans son fantastique costume du jour, si élégant que c'en était un supplice de le regarder, il n'aurait pas oublié de rapporter des fleurs, pour elle, et pour Mithian, et après le repas, il proposerait de faire la vaisselle, parce que Lancelot _était toujours prêt à rendre service._

Parfois, Gwen n'arrivait plus à déterminer si elle l'aimait, ou si il la rendait folle de rage. Voilà ce qu'un mois de cohabitation avec lui en chassé croisé avait fait d'elle, si bien qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment, ce qu'elle faisait là, à _attendre. _Pourtant, elle attendait toujours. Bien sûr qu'elle attendait. Elle aurait été capable de sauter sans préavis dans le premier avion à destination de Kinshassa pour suivre cet homme dans une des régions les plus périlleuses de l'Afrique, rester avec lui à Edimbourg n'était rien en comparaison d'un pareil exploit.

Encore que.

Etant donné la situation qu'elle endurait avec Lancelot, il y avait quelque chose d'infernal à partager l'appartement avec Gauvain et Mithian, qui ne semblaient _jamais _s'arrêter de faire trembler le lit (ou la douche, ou la machine à laver, ou le canapé, selon les endroits vacants au moment où ils étaient saisis par l''impulsion de se jeter l'un sur l'autre). Avoir un couple d'amoureux complètement transis juste sous son nez était affreux pour qui pratiquait l'abstinence à deux pas de la tentation...

Gwen et Lancelot dormaient tous les deux au salon, chacun à un coin opposé de la pièce, et _jamais _il ne faisait signe de se rapprocher d'elle autrement qu'en tout bien tout honneur, malgré le déchirement presque physique qu'ils éprouvaient quand ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre tant l'attraction qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre était puissante. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il résiste aussi vaillamment au désir ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi noble, aussi droit, aussi galant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il joue le rôle du _chevalier servant _avec elle quand tout ce qu'elle voulait, était qu'il devienne son _amant _?

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait un jour à endurer un tel niveau de frustration, mais certaines fois, elle avait juste l'impression... qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser dans un grand cri de rage et de désespoir, et de le plaquer contre le mur pour... l'obliger à se donner à elle.

Elle était obligée de compter jusqu'à cent en silence en respirant profondément pour bloquer cette envie quand elle se manifestait, et même là, il lui était difficile d'y résister (elle en avait des tremblements et des sueurs froides dans l'obscurité). Certainement, une part d'elle devait être masochiste, pour ne pas jeter l'éponge... et rentrer à Londres sur l'heure. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à partir. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mithian se faisait du souci pour Gwen.

Elle la voyait épier Lancelot à longueur de journée, avec une lueur parfois dangereuse au fond des yeux.

Et quand, de temps à autre, les deux femmes se retrouvaient entre elles, le sujet de discussion était toujours le même.

-Alors ? A-t-il enfin tenté une approche ? demandait Mithian.

Et Gwen, en réponse, la foudroyait d'un regard qui disait : _silence, toi, avec tes trois orgasmes du jour et ta vie de couple tumultueuse, sinon je t'étrangle sur-place._

Il fallait dire que depuis que Gauvain était officiellement au chômage, hormis les rares occasions où il s'absentait pour jouer avec son groupe, et celles où il partait s'enivrer jusque tard dans la nuit (qui lui valaient inévitablement une scène de ménage aux aurores ! La dernière fois, toutes les assiettes y étaient passées), lui et Mithian passaient plus ou moins toutes leurs journées dans la chambre, plus ou moins dévêtus, à regarder des films, à manger des pizzas... et à faire l'amour pendant des heures.

Et pendant ce temps-là... Gwen montait en pression.

Aujourd'hui, Mithian en eut assez, et, après avoir regardé son amie tourner en rond toute la journée, elle attrapa Gauvain par l'oreille et lui dit :

-Maintenant ça suffit. Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? Il faut que tu ailles parler à ton ami, et que tu lui ordonnes de _faire quelque chose_.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise, moi ? se plaignit Gauvain. Je ne peux quand même pas le forcer...

-Je ne sais pas fais un effort, essaie, trouve ! Tu n'es pas si mauvais pour séduire les filles... Donne lui des conseils, parle-lui stratégie... soûle-le, s'il le faut !

-Soûler Lancelot ! Tu en as de bonnes, lui répondit Gauvain. Je n'ai jamais vu personne qui soit aussi sobre que lui !

Contre toute attente, malgré leurs caractères très différents, Gauvain et Lancelot s'entendaient plutôt bien depuis que le sauveur du Kivu avait débarqué à Edimbourg en pleine nuit pour s'installer à l'appartement. Lancelot l'incorruptible tentait d'éduquer Gauvain l'incorrigible, qui s'efforçait en retour de le décoincer un peu, mais derrière leurs apparentes divergences s'était rapidement développée une camaraderie profonde et soudée.

Gauvain était persuadé qu'ils se connaissaient _d'avant. _Mais il n'avait encore jamais osé aborder le sujet du passé avec lui.

-Tu as un SMS, dit Mithian, en s'emparant du téléphone de Gauvain avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester. Tiens ! Justement, c'est Lancelot. Il te demande de le rejoindre au Loch Ness ! Habille-toi et saute sur l'occasion !

-Au Loch Ness ? Lancelot ? dit Gauvain, médusé. Ca n'est vraiment pas son genre. Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive...

-Tu crois que sa mémoire est en train de lui revenir ? demanda Mithian, intriguée.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est le cas, il risque d'avoir besoin de moi.

-Et tu es toujours persuadé que tu le connaissais. Parce que, pour ce qui est de moi... je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui, lui rappela Mithian, en plissant les yeux.

-Je sais qu'il était exactement tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, affirma Gauvain. Plus noble que nous tous réunis. Bon, j'y vais. Et j'essaierai de lui parler. Après tout... c'est à ça que sont censés servir les amis.

-File, et en vitesse, lui ordonna Mithian. Et ne reviens pas à six heures du matin... ou tu risques de louper ta surprise.

-Tu as acheté des dessous coquins ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Mieux que ça..., rétorqua-t-elle, avec amusement. Mais si tu tardes, c'est mon rouleau à pâtisserie que tu prendras en pleine tête !

-Ah, les femmes Françaises... fit Gauvain en riant. Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma douce ! A tout à l'heure ! Ne m'assomme pas trop fort !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Gauvain pénétra à l'intérieur du pub Loch Ness qui était plutôt calme ce mardi soir et trouva rapidement Lancelot, attablé seul, face au mur. Un verre de whisky intact était posé devant lui, et il semblait malheureux comme les pierres. Lancelot avait _vraiment _des allures de héros tragique parfois, et Gauvain ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Il s'assit sur la chaise d'en face, et s'exclama :

-Je suis là !

Puis, il vida son verre de whisky sans préavis.

-Hé ! protesta Lancelot. Tu aurais pu t'en commander un.

-Pour quoi faire ? De toutes façons, je te connais, tu n'allais pas le boire... Allez, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici.

-Je pensais que tu serais content... toi qui adores les pubs, fit remarquer Lancelot.

-Oui, mais celui-ci appartient à mon ancien patron... qui me croit parti pour Londres, lui rappela Gauvain.

Lancelot soupira.

-Je ne voulais pas rentrer à l'appartement...parce que...

-Parce que Gwen, compléta Gauvain. Je crois que tout le monde a bien compris ça. Si tu m'expliquais plutôt où es ton problème ? Parce que, franchement, je ne comprends pas. C'est une femme magnifique, et elle est amoureuse... ça crève les yeux que tu l'es aussi... alors pourquoi ne pas aller de l'avant ?

Lancelot baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, murmura-t-il. Gauvain... as-tu déjà eu le sentiment... que certaines choses, dans ta vie, échappaient complètement à ton contrôle ? Comme si elles avaient été... pré-écrites.

Gauvain hésita un instant, puis, décida de se lancer.

-J'ai eu une vie antérieure, et je m'en souviens, affirma-t-il. C'était au Moyen-Age, ou quelque chose comme ça. Dans cette vie-là, j'étais un chevalier, et mon cœur appartenait à Mithian. Nous sommes morts ensemble, au cours d'une terrible bataille, en combattant côte à côte. Et... Gwen était là. Elle était une très grande dame, forte et courageuse, et elle aussi, elle portait l'armure, et l'épée, lors de notre ultime combat. Je suis persuadé que dans cette vie, nous nous sommes connus, toi et moi. Et que tu étais chevalier aussi.

Le regard de Lancelot se leva sur lui, soufflé.

-Alors ? dit Gauvain. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Ca t'en bouche un coin, non ?

-Tu ne... plaisantes pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lancelot, après un temps d'hésitation.

-Non. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, répondit Gauvain.

Lancelot hocha lentement la tête.

-Eh bien... je te crois. Je te crois, parce que... je me souviens d'elle, souffla-t-il.

-De Gwen ? interrogea Gauvain, avec animation.

Son ami acquiesça à nouveau, le regard troublé.

-Mais ce n'était pas... sur un champ de bataille, et pas... en armure, précisa-t-il. Je me souviens d'elle dans une robe bleue et mauve, avec les cheveux défaits. Je me souviens de l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle me regardait. Je me souviens aussi... de mes pensées de l'époque, et sais-tu ce que je pensais en la regardant ?

Gauvain secoua la tête.

-Que mon cœur n'appartiendrait jamais qu'à elle... mais qu'elle ne m'était pas... destinée... à moi. Et qu'en la désirant, comme je la désirais, je manquais à mon honneur, parce que je convoitais la fiancée d'un homme meilleur que moi, qui la rendrait plus heureuse.

Lancelot soupira.

-Je l'aime, Gauvain. Dieu sait que je l'aime. Mais il y a quelque chose... dans ce qui me pousse vers elle... qui n'est pas... juste. C'est pourquoi... je me dois de résister à l'attraction dont tu parles. C'est pourquoi, je ne peux pas être _avec elle_.

Gauvain le dévisagea en silence.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, après un long moment. Tu crois... qu'elle était mariée à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

-J'en suis même certain, murmura Lancelot avec tristesse.

-Mais même si c'était le cas... c'était dans une autre vie, protesta Gauvain. Dans celle-ci... Gwen est libre. Et si elle a épousé un autre homme dans la première... elle ne s'en souvient pas, alors, quelle importance ? Ce type-là n'était peut-être pas son âme sœur... et si c'était toi ? Et si vous aviez l'occasion d'être ensemble _maintenant, _alors que c'était impossible à l'époque ?

Lancelot regarda Gauvain avec hésitation.

-Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là ? demanda-t-il enfin, perturbé.

-De quoi parles-tu ? fit Gauvain, confus.

-De la grande bataille, celle où Mithian, et toi, êtes morts, la première fois. D'après ce que tu sembles dire, Gwen s'y trouvait également. Mais moi, non. Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment, et toi qui t'en rappelles, tu ne te souviens pas de m'y avoir vu... Alors, ma question est simple : d'après toi, pourquoi n'étais-je pas là ?

-Comment le saurais-je ? répondit Gauvain.

-Si vraiment nous étions tous... amis, et si nous combattions pour la même cause, j'aurais dû m'y trouver... auprès de la dame de mon cœur. A moins... que quelque chose ne m'en ait empêché.

Gauvain secoua la tête, perplexe.

-Je me souviens de toi, Gauvain, murmura Lancelot. Je me souviens d'avoir... tiré l'épée à tes côtés. Je me souviens de la manière dont tu combattais. Mais je ne me souviens pas de Mithian et je ne me souviens pas non plus de cette bataille dont tu parles et je n'arrive pas à comprendre... pourquoi.

C'était un vrai casse-tête.

Gauvain regarda le verre vide, et fronça les sourcils.

-Gwen et moi, nous avions un ami commun qui nous était très cher, et cet ami, s'appelait Merlin, dit-il, pensivement. Dis-moi... est-ce que... tu te souviens de lui par hasard ?

Lancelot regarda Gauvain, bouleversé, et il répéta :

-Merlin.

Ce nom ! Lancelot ferma les yeux, saisi d'un vertige. Il entendait le son d'un rire, au bord d'un ruisseau. Il distinguait les traits d'un visage éthéré, se retournant vers lui, et il regardait un poisson s'agiter, au bout d'une lance. Les esprits de l'eau dansaient, tout autour de lui. Et il entendait cette voix, cette voix chaleureuse, douce, généreuse, celle de quelqu'un qui avait compté pour lui... tellement plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Parce qu'il avait été un guide, un modèle, une inspiration, mais surtout, surtout... un ami.

_Lancelot ! Il y a certainement quelque chose... d'assez important pour vous, pour que vous soyiez prêt à donner votre vie pour le défendre..._

Il porta une main à son cœur qui flanchait, et il murmura, à nouveau :

_-_Merlin.

-Lancelot, dit Gauvain, en le saisissant par le bras pour l'ancrer. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Lancelot hocha la tête. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas se souvenir ?Du garçon aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux bleus rieurs, qui portait un foulard autour du cou, et qui ramassait des champignons dans la forêt... quand la d'une bête ailée aux serres redoutables était apparue pour le lacérer...

_Cours !_

Il se souvenait, de son sourire, quand il s'était réveillé sur l'image de son visage, et de la gentillesse sans partage avec laquelle il s'était penché sur lui... Dans un monde où Lancelot n'avait jamais distingué de l'humanité que les ténèbres, c'était comme s'il s'était subitement retrouvé face à face avec la lumière de l'espoir qu'il avait toujours recherchée.

Il se souvenait de la façon dont Merlin l'avait écouté, quand il avait osé lui parler de son rêve...

_La seule chose à laquelle j'aspire, est de servir avec honneur. _

Et de l'expression de son visage, quand il s'était exclamé, en secouant la tête : « _Lancelot... ils vont vous adorer... » _Il s'était senti si heureux, quand Merlin lui avait dit ça. Son cœur avait éclaté de joie dans sa poitrine...

_La seule chose à laquelle j'aspire, est de servir avec honneur._

Ces mots, qui avaient été les siens, dans une autre vie, déstabilisaient Lancelot et l'oppressaient à présent...

Le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé quand Merlin s'était exclamé : _ils vont vous adorer _'était le même, qui l'avait conduit à s'engager, et à partir pour l'Afrique, le même qu'il éprouvait chaque jour de sa vie, depuis qu'il avait consacré son existence à aider les autres. C'était celui qu'il avait grandi sans connaître, parce qu'il était persuadé, que malgré tous ses efforts pour être bon, il était voué à être mauvais. C'était celui qui s'était emparé de lui, après que son ange lui ait soufflé : _vous devez cessez de vous punir_.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, souffla Lancelot, à voix haute, saisi de vertiges. Qu'est-ce qui... mon Dieu, Gauvain...

Gauvain posa sa seconde sur son épaule pour l'ancrer plus fermement, et inclina son front contre le sien.

-Ne crains rien, mon frère, dit-il, avec émotion. Je te tiens... Tes souvenirs... Ne lutte pas contre eux... laisse juste... les images remonter à la surface. Suis le fil qui les relie entre elles.

Lancelot, haletant, replongea dans le flot des flash qui s'enchaînaient.

Gwen... Gwen qui prenait ses mesures, et qui lui disait en riant : _je ne suis pas une dame. _Bien sûr, qu'elle en était une. Il se souvenait d'avoir été illuminé par la beauté de son sourire, par sa simplicité, par sa gentillesse. Il se souvenait d'avoir pensé : _comme Merlin a de la chance de l'avoir._

_« Gwen ? Non... elle et moi, nous sommes amis » _lui avait dit Merlin, avec une joie presque enfantine, lorsqu'ils étaient ressortis de la maison. « _Juste... amis. »_

Il revécut le bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé en se relevant, après son adoubement. _Levez-vous, Sire Lancelot. _Ce jour-là, tous ses espoirs étaient devenus réalité, parce qu'il savait qu'il était né pour servir les autres, et que seule cette fonction de chevalier pouvait répondre au noble désir qui s'était levé dans son cœur lorsqu'il était jeune homme... protéger ce qui était bon, défendre ce qui était fragile, écarter le mal de ce qui était innocent, telle était sa vocation. Et pouvoir l'embrasser était une telle chance... mais cette chance était retombée dans le néant. Si vite... Il se souvenait du regard de fer du Roi, quand il l'avait condamné en affirmant d'un ton plein de mépris : _vous n'êtes pas digne d'être chevalier. _Il avait raison... parce que Lancelot avait triché, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était le fils de personne. Il ne venait de nulle part... Il n'avait pour lui que ce que lui dictait son cœur...

_La seule chose à laquelle j'aspire, est de servir avec honneur._

Ensuite, il avait vu les larmes couler, des yeux de Merlin, quand son ami lui avait dit : « _je suis désolé. » _Et il lui avait répondu : « _ce n'était pas ta faute.. », _parce que Merlin... n'était pas à blâmer. Il avait juste essayé de l'aider.

Puis, était venue la forêt, noyée de ténèbres, où Lancelot était parti, sur son destrier blanc, armé de cette lance, pour affronter la bête... le griffon qui menaçait le Roi, le château, le peuple, le royaume... Lancelot savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, parce qu'aucune arme ne pouvait transpercer son plumage magique, mais il devait essayer néanmoins. Parce qu'il ressentait cet appel, au fond de lui. Et que, même s'il périssait dans sa tentative, le plus important à ses yeux était d'agir en accord avec ce qu'il portait dans son cœur.

Mais quand il avait fait face à la créature magique, qu'aucune lame ne pouvait blesser... Merlin... qui était à ses côtés... Merlin avait dit... « _bobdan anvil gafeluec». _Et la pointe de sa lance s'était mise à scintiller, comme dans un rêve. Alors, Lancelot avait senti... la magie. Et toute la force, toute la bonté, toute la lumière de cette magie. Et il avait su, ce que tous les autres ignoraient. Que le garçon aux champignons, son ami Merlin, qui l'avait écouté, qui avait _cru _en lui, et qui avait su voir ce qu'il avait, au fond de son cœur, était aussi un magicien. Et pas n'importe quel magicien, mais celui qui avait lancé ce merveilleux sortilège, celui qui les avait sauvés, celui qui était le véritable héros du combat contre le griffon.

_Je ne trahirai pas ton secret, Merlin, _lui avait-il promis, parce que la magie.._. _était interdite par le même Roi qui avait refusé de voir en lui un chevalier. Et que son ami aurait risqué le bûcher s'il avait été découvert.

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Lancelot et il souffla :

-Merlin. Merlin a vaincu le griffon. Ce n'était pas moi... c'était lui. C'était lui. Tu l'aurais vu, Gauvain. Tu aurais vu la manière dont il a enchanté cette lance... c'était la chose... la plus extraordinaire que j'aie jamais contemplée. Sa magie était comme lui. Elle était tellement pure... et tellement lumineuse... Il était le plus courageux d'entre nous tous, et il était aussi le plus noble. C'était lui qui aurait du être fait chevalier. Mais son humilité était encore plus grande que sa bravoure... et jamais il n'aurait recherché la moindre reconnaissance. Il ne faisait ce qu'il faisait... que par amour... et j'aurais tellement voulu... pouvoir lui ressembler davantage... parce que... parce que...

-Je suis là, Lancelot, dit Gauvain, en le serrant plus fort.

Lancelot secoua la tête, en pleurs, à l'agonie.

-Quelque chose s'est passé, qui n'aurait _jamais dû arriver, _dit-il, le cœur malade. Gauvain... J'ai commis... une terrible erreur. J'ai trahi tout ce que j'avais toujours cherché à défendre, j'ai sali tout ce en quoi je croyais.

-Non, dit Gauvain, en le saisissant par les épaules. Non, Lancelot, tu n'as pas fait ça.

-Si. Je t'en prie. Ecoute-moi. Je n'ai pas été digne de la chance qui m'avait été donnée...

-Lancelot... mon frère, _ne dis pas ça_. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour tous nous sauver. Et nous t'avons pleuré. Je m'en souviens. Je me souviens de ton bûcher funéraire dans la cour du château. Je me souviens de la tristesse de Gwen, quand elle a appris qu'elle t'avait perdu...

-Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se sont passées, dit Lancelot, les yeux dilatés. Ce n'est pas... de cette manière, que je suis mort...

Il resta ainsi, un long moment les yeux grands ouverts, alors que les flash s'apaisaient, puis disparaissaient.

Et un frisson glacé le saisit.

-J'étais seul, dans l'obscurité. J'avais commis une faute terrible... et mes jours se sont terminés sans honneur.

-Non, dit Gauvain, en secouant la tête. Je suis _certain _que non.

-C'est la fin qui est inscrite dans mon cœur, murmura Lancelot, d'une voix blanche. J'aurais pu errer dans une éternité de ténèbres. Mais la lumière s'est penchée sur moi... et m'a donné la paix, dans un ultime geste de compassion.

Lancelot prit une inspiration, et jeta un regard bouleversé à son ami Gauvain, qui le dévisageait avec intensité, alors qu'il prenait la mesure de ce que venaient de lui révéler ses souvenirs.

-Un chevalier nommé Gauvain... un autre du nom de Lancelot. Et un jeune homme, Merlin, dont nous nous souvenons tous les deux... qui était un magicien ?

-Mais sans barbe blanche...marmonna Gauvain.

-Dis-moi que ça ne te rappelle rien..., pointa Lancelot, stupéfait.

-Tu crois que je sois stupide ? répondit l'Ecossais, avec un regard amusé. Les légendes Arthuriennes... Bien sur que j'y ai pensé. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de Mithian, ni de Gwendoline, dans ces fichues histoires... alors, ta théorie, mon vieux je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la bonne oui, j'en suis _vraiment _certain.

-C'est Guenièvre, souffla Lancelot.

-Quoi ? fit Gauvain, en clignant des yeux.

-Gwen. C'est le diminutif de Guenièvre... pas de Gwendoline. J'ai fait la même erreur... le jour où je l'ai rencontrée.

-Oh.

Gauvain recula, sous le choc.

Evidemment. Vu sous cet angle...

-D'accord. D'accord, admettons. Que les romans contiennent un vague fond de vérité, que Sir Thomas Mallory ait vu juste. Et que le Roi Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gauvain, et tous les autres... aient vraiment existé. Admettons, même, que nous soyions... des espèces de réincarnations de ces personnages de légende, même si ça paraît... complètement fou. Il existe... tellement de versions, de ce qui s'est passé... et les choses dont je me souviens, moi... elles ne correspondent à aucune de celles que j'ai pu voir, dans les films qu'ils passent, à Noël, à la télé... Donc... nous ne pouvons pas nous baser sur ce qui a été écrit au sujet de ces personnages pour savoir ce que nous avons fait dans nos vies antérieures. Je veux dire : si ça se trouve, tout ça... ne vient que d'un ramassis de rumeurs sans fondement répétés par des commères mal intentionnées.

-Tu parles de moi, et Guenièvre, laissa tomber Lancelot.

-Rien ne garantit que c'est vrai. Rien ne garantit...

-Que j'aie brisé le mariage du Roi que j'avais juré de servir en séduisant la Reine, et précipité Camelot toute entière dans la ruine ? dit amèrement son ami.

-Tu n'aurais _jamais _fait ça, affirma Gauvain. Regarde-toi, tu ne bois même pas... et tu poses ta tasse sur l'égouttoir le matin après avoir pris ton café ! Tu étais le meilleur d'entre nous, jamais tu n'aurais fait quelque chose d'aussi...

-Traître ? Mais peut-être que ce que je ressentais pour elle à cette époque était aussi fort que ce que j'éprouve aujourd'hui, souffla Lancelot. Peut-être que j'ai été incapable d'y résister, et que c'est à cause de ma faiblesse, si tout ce que nous devions protéger a fini par être détruit.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils rentrèrent tard à l'appartement, après la commotion de leur double révélation au pub.

Mithian et Gwen étaient déjà couchées. Gauvain se faufila discrètement dans la chambre pour rejoindre sa compagne sans la réveiller.

Lancelot s'assit sur son lit de camp, dans le salon, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. L'Afrique lui manquait. Son travail... sa mission. Là-bas, tout était si clair. Il se sentait si bien, si... heureux, malgré les difficultés. La torture qu'il endurait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Gwen le plongeait dans les abysses d'un désespoir pour lequel il n'était pas fait. Il y avait quelque chose de suppliciant dans le fait de désirer à ce point ce que l'on ne pouvait avoir... et le passé le hantait.

Avait-il vraiment fait cela, dans sa première vie ? Voler la femme d'un autre, qui plus est, celle de son Roi ?

Avait-il jeté le déshonneur sur son nom, oublié quelle était sa raison d'être, sacrifié son sacerdoce pour satisfaire à son désir égoïste ?

Il se sentait si malheureux quand il envisageait que cela puisse être le cas.

Il ne vit pas Gwen s'approcher de lui dans l'obscurité.

Mais son regard était comme éclairé de l'intérieur quand elle s'assit à ses côtés, et qu'elle saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Lancelot, souffla-t-elle. Lancelot. Je vous en prie. Regardez-moi. Je vous aime... et je sais que vous m'aimez aussi. Je n'en puis plus, d'attendre enfin que vous veniez à moi... et j'ignore pourquoi vous refusez de le faire. Alors, ce soir, c'est moi qui parlerai. Je vous en supplie. Abrégeons cette torture que vous nous imposez à tous deux...

Il la regarda, avec envie, avec désespoir. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage, et approcha de sa bouche ses lèvres pleines. Ses doigts étaient brûlants. Son regard était celui d'une personne gagnée par la fièvre. Il sentait la passion irradier d'elle, irrépressible. Il voulut la repousser. Mais il en fut incapable. Parce qu'il la désirait... au moins autant qu'elle le désirait. Elle était tellement belle, tellement brûlante. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, dans un baiser désespéré...

Et brusquement, la mémoire de Lancelot se débrida avec violence dans la chaleur de ce contact intense, consumant.  
Le flash fut d'une telle puissance qu'en comparaison, celui de la taverne n'était rien... Il menaça tout bonnement de souffler son esprit. Ils se trouvait dans la salle du conseil du château, après la tombée de la nuit. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Gwen, pour qu'elle l'y rejoigne... et elle était venue. Il la vit, marcher vers lui, à pas feutrés, vaincue par le désir. Elle portait au poignet le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert... Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent... elle semblait si passionnée, si torturée... exactement comme maintenant.

Mais ce qui horrifia Lancelot, fut que son cœur, à lui, n'était ni chaud, ni sincère. Il était glacé, et rempli de révulsion pour ce qu'il était en train de faire... parce qu'il agissait contre sa propre volonté, forcé de plier à une puissance supérieure, contre laquelle il ne pouvait combattre. La joie malsaine qu'il ressentait n'était pas de lui ! Ce n'étaient pas ses mains qui caressaient les joues de Gwen ! Ce n'étaient pas ses lèvres qui s'étiraient d'un sourire !

Puis, du coin de l'oeil, il vit. Arthur, qui arrivait dans la pièce, inconscient de ce qu'il allait trouver... Arthur, son ami, son Roi, Arthur dont il était le lige, Arthur qui par deux fois l'avait fait chevalier. Agravain marchait sur ses talons, un peu en retrait. Et Lancelot vit. L'expression de douleur et de trahison sur le visage du Roi et le petit sourire satisfait sur celui de son oncle. Il entendit alors le cri de l'homme qu'il avait juré de servir lui déchirer son coeur, et il le regarda se jeter sur lui, l'épée à découvert, pour le transpercer avec toute sa rage. Le choc de leurs lames vibra à nouveau dans ses os... avant que Gwen ne s'interpose, horrifiée, en larmes, pour empêcher les deux hommes qu'elle aimait de s'entre-tuer.

Une pure vague d'horreur le traversa, et, dans le présent de sa vie actuelle, Lancelot repoussa Gwen, en s'écriant :

-Non !

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre, puis, ses yeux noirs se teintèrent d'une expression farouche.

-Comment osez-vous me repousser, comme si j'étais un monstre !

-Non ! dit-il, en lui saisissant les mains. Non, Gwen, ça n'a rien à voir ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Nous ne _devons _pas faire ça ! Cela ne nous conduirait qu'à la ruine ! Ne le voyez-vous pas ?

Il se trouvait, au fond d'un cachot, et il regardait la lame de son poignard... avant de la retourner contre lui-même. Il étouffa un sanglot. Il avait été faible. Il était mort sans honneur. Avec un nom sali, par le poids de ses fautes.

-Ma reine... Ne comprenez-vous pas que nous ne sommes pas destinés l'un à l'autre ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen dévisagea Lancelot, qui semblait être terrifié par elle alors qu'il s'efforçait de la tenir à l'écart, les pupilles dilatées dans l'obscurité, et elle sentit la rage monter dans son cœur. Depuis quatre semaines interminables, elle attendait. Elle attendait que l'homme qu'elle aimait vienne vers elle, elle attendait qu'il la libère de son désir pour lui, elle attendait qu'il daigne lui donner ce dont elle avait _besoin_.

Et ce soir, alors qu'enfin, lasse d'attendre, elle se décidait à aller vers lui, il la rejetait... en lui parlant de _destin _?

-Je me moque de la destinée, s'exclama-t-elle, farouchement.

Et, saisissant ses mains entre les siennes, elle plaqua un second baiser sur ses lèvres, avide de le sentir contre elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait éclater du désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle mourrait si elle ne le touchait pas. Elle prendrait ce qu'il refusait de lui donner... de gré ou de force, parce qu'elle en avait besoin... un besoin vital.

Là, dans le contact de sa chaleur... elle retrouvait presque...

-Gwen... si vraiment vous m'aimez, protesta-t-il, en battant en retraite, haletant, ne faites pas cela. Pour être avec vous, je serais forcé de renoncer à tout ce qui m'est cher et d'abandonner la lumière que j'étais né pour servir... l'attraction qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre ne peut amener avec elle que la peine et le désespoir. Elle est remplie d'obscurité et de souffrance !

-Ca m'est égal, s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton impérieux.

Et, le ceinturant d'un bras, elle saisit sa mâchoire de sa main libre avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne pour forcer ses lèvres.

Ce baiser, la renvoya vers un autre baiser... d'une passion désespérée, comme si c'était le dernier... Elle était accrochée au souffle de Lancelot, à ses lèvres, à ses mains... mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait, pas vraiment. C'était juste qu'à travers lui, à travers le désir, à travers l'absence dont avait été faite leur relation d'autrefois, comme celle d'aujourd'hui... elle sentait qu'elle pourrait réussir à atteindre ce qu'elle n'avait fait que deviner jusqu'alors...

L'homme sans visage, la présence sans nom, l'odeur sans corps, la trace qui brûlait en elle.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle basculait au-dessus de Lancelot, hors d'haleine, elle se sentit plonger, plonger, et se mettre à tourbillonner furieusement. Ce fut comme si elle passait à travers une vitre, et dans l'océan de ténèbres où elle tomba, flottant, comme en apesanteur, elle vit poindre une lumière, qui se changea en une silhouette, qui se déplaça vers elle... et soudain, enfin... elle vit son visage... au regard bleu comme un ciel d'azur, aux cheveux blonds comme l'or du soleil, aux traits nobles, mais à l'expression tendre, et elle sut, que c'était _lui. _Parce qu'il ne l'appela pas Gwen, comme l'avaient fait tous les autres, non, quand il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son nom, il dit...

_Guenièvre..._

-Arthur, dit-elle, à voix haute.

Et en voyant l'expression de son regard lui sourire, elle comprit. Lancelot avait raison, quand il disait que ce qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre était rempli de ténèbres et de souffrance, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre. Et le désir qui les appelait à se consumer l'un pour l'autre ne pouvait les conduire qu'à la ruine. Mais le sentiment qui se trouvait là, dans le regard d'Arthur, était lumineux comme le jour et paisible comme la mer. Et c'était de cette même lumière que Galaad était appelé à naître. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Le père de son enfant. Enfin, enfin. Elle fondit en larmes, le coeur transpercé par l'amour, et les bras de Lancelot se refermèrent sur elle pour la protéger.

Ils restèrent là, un long moment, serrés, l'un contre l'autre, en silence, effrayés, haletants, mais aussi, soulagés.

Puis Gwen releva les yeux sur lui, et elle dit d'une voix serrée par l'émotion :

-Merci Lancelot. Merci de m'avoir ramené mon mari.

Il hocha lentement la tête, troublé, hésitant.

-Vous êtes ma dame, souffla-t-il. Il n'est rien que je vous refuserai jamais, sauf si cela devait causer votre perte. Je vous demande pardon, de n'avoir pas été assez fort pour vous protéger comme je l'aurais dû, y compris de vous-même... et de moi... dans notre première vie.

-Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayiez fait dans celle-ci, murmura-t-elle.

Et ce fut cet instant, que le téléphone choisit pour sonner, brisant l'enchantement qui les reliait l'un à l'autre.

Gwen décrocha, stupéfaite.

Il était trois heures trente du matin...

-Allo ? dit-elle, en se redressant.

-Vous êtes Gwen Smith ? demanda une voix inconnue, dans le téléphone.

-Oui, qui est-ce ? répondit-elle, avec inquiétude.

-Ici le secrétariat du service des urgences, à l'hôpital général de Londres. Nous avons trouvé votre numéro dans la liste d'urgence de Monsieur Gaïus Concile. S'agit-il bien de votre père ?

Gwen sentit la panique monter en elle, et sa gorge se serra.

-Oui, c'est mon père ! Que se passe-t-il ? Où est-il ? Pourquoi est-ce vous qui m'appelez ?

-Votre père vient d'être transféré à l'hôpital après un accident vasculaire cérébral.

-Quoi ?

Les yeux de Gwen s'emplirent de larmes de terreur.

Lancelot s'approcha, le visage assombri d'inquiétude.

-Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est... mon Dieu.. est-ce que...

-Rassurez-vous, son état est stable, pour l'instant.

-Je voudrais lui parler, dit Gwen, effrayée.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous le passer à l'heure actuelle. Le mieux serait que vous vous présentiez à l'hôpital au plus vite pour rencontrer son médecin.

-Je prends la route à l'instant. Je serai là demain dans la matinée, dit Gwen, en raccrochant.

Ses mains tremblaient. Elle était sous le choc. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Gauvain et Mithian alertés par le bruit.

-Gwen, que se passe-t-il ?s'exclama la Française, en se précipitant vers elle, dès qu'elle vit ses larmes.

-C'est mon père, dit Gwen, secouée. Il a fait un AVC... il faut que je prenne la route pour Londres, immédiatement.

-Prenons ma voiture, dit Lancelot, en attrapant son manteau.. Je vous conduirai.

-Nous venons avec vous, s'exclama Gauvain.

-Le temps de ramasser nos affaires, et nous y allons, promit Mithian, en posant la main sur l'épaule de Gwen.


	21. Chapitre 20

**_Julie : tu vas voir XD_**

**_Tonksinette : dans la saison 4, Lancelot a connu pire que de renoncer à Gwen... il a été forcé de renoncer à lui-même ! Ici, il n'a peut-être renoncé à suivre son désir... mais il a retrouvé sa flamme de la saison 1 par rapport au fait d'être chevalier ! Sire Lancelot doit avant tout retrouver son honneur... et sa raison d'être en ce monde... Renoncer à une envie personnelle destructrice pour aller vers un chemin plus altruiste et plus constructif est ce qui va lui rendre le sourire, et sa noblesse perdue... il a fait le bon choix !_**

**_Theod : comment ça... mais non... je l'aime bien, moi, Lancelot ;). Je l'aime bien en chevalier, quoi. Pour Gaïus... bon ok, lol. On va le garder encore un peu (de toutes façons, c'était prévu !)_**

**_Sabrinabella : oui, Gwen a enfin retrouvé le visage perdu d'Arthur... :). Mais elle n'est pas encore au bout du puzzle !_**

**_Allie1207 et Shmi: je merthurise beaucoup mais je ne peux pas faire que ça ;) il faut quand même que je fasse avancer le schmilblik; ne vous inquiétez pas ça va encore merthuriser pas mal (et merthurmoriser aussi) mais d'abord... occupons-nous de nos autres amis._**

**_Lele35 : oui, Lancelot is back ;). Et Arthur était débordé entre Merlin et Morgane (en écrivant la scène j'imaginais sa tête : au secours qu'est-ce qui m'arrive)._**

**_Legend : il est prévu que Gaïus retrouve plus que ses souvenirs;) dans sa précédente vie il n'a pas pu dire au-revoir correctement à quelqu'un... ni voir quelque chose qu'il attendait vraiment... ! Lancelot se remettra du fait qu'il ne peut pas avoir Gwen. Il a d'autres choses importantes dans sa vie ;). _**

**_Lena : alors là, j'suis trop fier de moi, je t'ai converti à Queer as Folk XD. Oui, Emmett a la classe, je kiffe bien son perso aussi ;). Mais Brian... Brian, quoi. Il te faut quelques épisodes de plus pour comprendre. D'ici la saison 4 tu seras accro. Parce que sous ses dehors insensibles, hein... et le p'tit jeune, tu verras bien ce qu'il a dans le ventre ;). Beaucoup plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire au premier abord !_**

**_Bon, alors, Mithian-Gauvain... forcément. Ils n'ont eu droit qu'à une seule fois avant la mort dans leur autre vie, donc ils se rattrapent XD._****_Lancelot, parfait gentleman : ne l'envoie pas si tôt à la mort :)._****_Quand le petit groupe trouvera les deux zigotos qui ne les reconnaîtront pas : parce que tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça ? ;). Elle sert à quoi, Morgane ?_**

**_J'sais pas c'que Thutur a fait, j'l'ai pas vu à la manif ;). Il devait être occupé à chambrer Merlin..._**

**_LolOW : tu es arrivéééééée ;)_**

**_Beaucoup d'entre vous s'inquiètent pour Gaïus (quelle levée de boucliers !). Il ne saurait vivre éternellement... toutefois... vous allez découvrir que son heure n'est pas encore arrivée ;). _**

**_Je dois sortir demain soir, il est donc probable que vous deviez attendre le chapitre 21 jusqu'à mercredi ;)_**

**_La suite des aventures de Gwen, Lancelot, Mithian, Gauvain, et Gaïus vous attend... vous verrez Lancelot et Gauvain face à Perceval... Vous aurez le plaisir de retrouver un nouveau personnage... et peut-être même deux (je n'ai pas encore décidé si je vous mettrai le second dans le chapitre 21, ou dans un des suivants)._**

CHAPITRE 20

Assise dans la voiture de Lancelot, qui roulait à toute allure en direction de Londres, Gwen regardait le paysage défiler en se rongeant les ongles d'angoisse alors qu'elle pensait à son père.

-S'il ne devait pas s'en remettre, murmura-t-elle, pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'ils avaient pris le départ en catastrophe, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

-Ce qui lui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute, Gwen, intervint Mithian, d'un ton plein de sollicitude, depuis la banquette arrière où elle était serrée contre Gauvain. Même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir la crise...

-Mais je n'étais pas là. Je l'ai laissé tout seul. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Mithian. Je _savais_ qu'il avait besoin de moi... et je suis quand même restée à Edimbourg pendant plus d'un mois en l'appelant seulement cinq minutes tous les trois jours. Maintenant, il va peut-être mourir, et je n'aurai plus jamais la chance de...

La voix de Gwen se brisa alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.

-Gwen, dit Lancelot, avec douceur, en posant une main sur la sienne. Ne perdez pas l'espoir. La personne qui vous a averti vous a _dit _que son état de santé était stabilisé, il y a tout lieu de croire qu'il va s'en sortir...

-_Stabilisé, _qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ? répondit Gwen, folle d'inquiétude. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte... peut-être qu'il ne peut plus ni bouger, ni parler, ou, pire encore, qu'il a perdu la mémoire... imaginez, qu'il ne se souvienne plus de moi, ou d'Alice, ou qu'il ne puisse plus lire... lui qui aime tellement ses livres. Et si il était dans cet état... et qu'il ne redevienne plus jamais comme avant ? En un sens, ce serait sans doute encore pire. Je ne suis pas prête à le voir comme ça. Je veux... je veux...

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Je veux au moins pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime, souffla-t-elle. Et savoir qu'il m'entend...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gaïus Concile avait eu une belle vie. Il avait rencontré l'amour quand il était jeune homme, et il avait vécu heureux en couple pendant trente-cinq années merveilleuses. Il avait voyagé dans la plupart des pays du monde, et il avait eu la chance d'adopter une petite fille formidable après s'être retrouvé veuf à cinquante-cinq ans.

De tous les bonheurs qui lui avaient été accordés, celui de son mariage était peut-être le plus grand. Il se demandait encore parfois, après toutes ces années, quelle bonne action il avait bien pu faire dans une précédente vie pour être comblé en la personne d'Alice à ses côtés.

Et pourtant, du temps d'Alice, Gaïus n'avait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs.

Il était un homme rationnel, un homme qui aimait à se baser sur les faits, et non sur de folles théories... un homme qui, décidément, ne croyait pas aux vies antérieures; mais à la chimie (peut-être même, à l'alchimie) entre deux personnes.

Quand il avait rencontré Alice, à l'époque où il était étudiant, il avait eu pour elle un coup de foudre qui était plus qu'un coup de foudre: l'intime conviction qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Gaïus aimait tout en cette jeune femme brillante et souriante : le fait qu'elle ait choisi d'étudier la médecine (une discipline qu'il avait failli embrasser lui-même, avant de se décider à la dernière minute pour la voie de la diplomatie), le don qu'elle avait pour guérir les gens, la curiosité qu'elle témoignait pour le monde qui l'entourait, la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour toutes les découvertes intellectuelles et scientifiques les plus avant-gardistes du moment.

Alice n'avait pas seulement été son épouse, mais sa compagne dans la quête du savoir à laquelle Gaïus avait consacré toute son existence. Il avait souvent eu la drôle d'impression, qu'ils avaient déjà partagé toutes ces choses qui les unissaient, une première fois, dans une autre époque (ou au moins, qu'ils avaient manqué de le faire). Mais peut-être n'était-ce que le moyen qu'avait trouvé son esprit pour expliquer la relation enjouée et fusionnelle qu'ils avaient partagée tous les deux pendant si longtemps.

Avec sa femme, Gaïus avait perpétuellement éprouvé le sentiment de rattraper le temps perdu; côte à côte, dans la tendresse et la bonne humeur, ils avaient dévoré la vie sans complexes, et ils avaient été miraculeusement épargnés par tous les fléaux qui semblaient avoir frappé leurs amis : mésententes conjugales, ennui domestique, divorces déchirants.

Trente-cinq ans après s'être dit « oui » à l'église, ils avaient toujours l'impression d'être deux jeunes gens enthousiastes sur le point de vivre de grandes aventures.

Mais le corps pouvait être faible même lorsque l'esprit était fort, et celui d'Alice lui avait fait faux bond.

Le seul regret de Gaïus, avec sa femme, était le fait qu'ils n'aient pas pu avoir d'enfants, parce que, d'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, il s'était toujours imaginé avec un fils.

Un fils qui serait gentil, drôle, un peu maladroit, dévoué, poli, serviable, terriblement intelligent et doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il se le représentait avec des cheveux noirs, de grands yeux bleus, des oreilles décollées, et une inclination toute particulière pour le poulet rôti. Une sorte de génie un peu crétin.

Mais lorsqu'à cinquante-cinq ans, il s'était penché sur le couffin qui avait été déposé devant sa porte par une mystérieuse cigogne, c'était face à une minuscule petite fille noire qu'il s'était retrouvé, et non devant un petit garçon aux oreilles d'elfe.

L'attachement qu'il avait ressenti pour elle n'en avait pas moins été immédiat.

C'était peut-être à cause de son prénom, Gwen... qui lui rappelait une autre Gwen, une Gwen adulte, qu'il avait connue... (Il ne se souvenait plus où ? Peut-être bien dans un des dispensaires d'Alice au Ghana... Il croyait se rappeler d'elle apportant des bandages pour soigner des blessés; certainement, qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière ? En tout cas, il savait que cette jeune femme lui avait fait forte impression).

Gaïus avait élevé _sa _Gwen, qui était devenue une femme dont il avait tout lieu d'être fier. Elle était intelligente, diplomate, courageuse, volontaire, et sportive par-dessus le marché (ce qui n'avait jamais été son cas). Il n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à déplorer de ne pas avoir eu de fils alors qu'il avait une telle fille, et pourtant...l'image du garçon aux oreilles décollées qui aimait tant le poulet rôti continuait encore, parfois, à le perturber.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu accomplir, au cours de son existence, il éprouvait souvent une sensation d'inachevé qui le perturbait. D'où venait-elle ? Impossible à dire... mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec sa mission ici bas, qu'il lui restait quelque chose de très important à voir, et à vivre, avant que ne vienne pour lui l'heure de passer de l'autre côté.

C'était pourquoi ses récents problèmes de santé l'agaçaient. On aurait dit que son propre corps se liguait contre lui pour le pousser vers la ligne d'arrivée : entre l'hypertension, la tachycardie, le cancer de la prostate (même si tous les hommes de son âge semblaient en avoir un !), le début de cataracte qui lui faisait baisser la vue et la fatigue croissante qu'il ressentait, il avait parfois l'impression d'être passé du statut d'homme à celui de symptôme sur pattes.

Alice aurait ri de tous les diagnostics qui lui avait été posés par ses docteurs du moment, et se serait exclamée : «Oh, Gaïus ! Tu prends juste de l'âge ». Elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu tort, mais l'âge était, au fond, la pire des maladie qui soit... parce qu'elle était incurable.

Gaïus n'était pas effrayé par la mort, il n'était pas cramponné aux réalités terrestres comme certains vieillards de sa connaissance; son modeste héritage irait à sa fille avec sa maison de Londres, et il avait confiance dans le fait, qu'à l'issue de son séjour sur terre, il irait rejoindre sa femme, de l'autre côté du voile.

Il ne pouvait juste pas...lâcher prise maintenant et se laisser emporter.

Dans sa quête pour prolonger son état de santé, il s'était pris d'intérêt pour les remèdes anciens. Passionné qu'il était par les vieux manuscrits, les cures datant du Moyen Age ne pouvaient que l'amuser, et il se rendait souvent chez son antiquaire, pour trouver de nouveaux livres qui traitaient du sujet.

Ces sorties lui permettaient de passer le temps en l'absence de Gwen, qui ne semblait plus vouloir revenir d'Ecosse depuis que le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré à la radio l'y avait rejointe.

Elle semblait même en avoir oublié la quête qui lui semblait si importante quelques semaines plus tôt, celle qui consistait à retrouver son père biologique...

Mais Gaïus se souvenait de ce que ç'avait été pour lui d'avoir dix-huit ans... et il ne pouvait pas reprocher à sa fille d'avoir envie de s'amuser un peu. Même si, en allant regarder des articles de journal parlant de Lancelot Dulac sur internet (Gaïus adorait internet : c'était une prodigieuse mine d'informations, et, parmi toutes les avancées technologiques auxquelles il avait assistées de son vivant, c'était de loin sa préférée, la plus utile, la plus riche, et la plus surprenante), il s'était étonné de ce que ce jeune homme soit si brun. Il avait toujours imaginé sa fille en couple avec un joli blond qui aurait l'air d'être plus jeune et moins dégourdi qu'elle.

Etrange, non, les idées que l'esprit pouvait formuler ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

L'antiquaire de Gaïus, Geoffrey, était un vieil ami, et quand il passait le voir, ils bavardaient souvent pendant des heures. Geoffrey était l'un des meilleurs dans sa profession parce qu'il pourchassait des œuvres rares pour les revendre à des collectionneurs, et Gaïus était l'un de ses plus fidèles clients.

Ce jour-là ( le jour de l'AVC) le vieil antiquaire était tout excité, et, sans même prendre le temps de saluer son ami d'un « bonjour », il s'exclama dès qu'il franchit le seuil de sa boutique: « Gaïus, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi, dont tu ne vas pas revenir ».

-Encore un vieux grimoire de médecine ? De quand date-t-il, celui-là ? demanda Gaïus, intrigué.

-Tu penses bien que s'il avait été daté au Carbone 14, il serait quelque part dans un musée... pas chez moi, à attendre que tu me l'achètes pour un prix dérisoire.

-Dérisoire à quel point ? fit Gaïus, amusé.

-Oh ! Pas plus de trois cents livres ! Mais il a l'air très ancien ! Et bien qu'il ne parle pas de médecine proprement dite, je pense qu'il te plaira beaucoup ! C'est une splendide trouvaille. Un livre de magie et de sortilèges de l'époque celtique !

-Un livre de magie et de sortilèges ? dit Gaïus, en riant. Dis plutôt un attrape-nigaud, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Non, non, les enluminures n'ont pas été contrefaites, j'en suis tout à fait certain. Tiens, prends la loupe et regarde, si tu ne me crois pas.

-Mon vieux Geoffrey, l'âge ne t'a pas arrangé, fit Gaïus avec humour. A moins que tu ne sois devenu assez filou, ou fauché, pour essayer de vendre trois cents livres une contrefaçon à un vieil ami, auquel cas je ne te félicite pas.

-Regarde par toi-même, affirma Geoffrey, en mettant le livre sous le nez de Gaïus et en lui tendant la loupe.

Gaïus se pencha sur l'ouvrage en clignant des yeux.

Puis il l'ouvrit délicatement, à la première page.

Il était écrit : « _Forbeanen. _Sortilège destiné à allumer le feu. »

Une annotation en patte de mouche était rédigée à la main, juste en-dessous : _celui-ci est si facile qu'un enfant de cinq ans pourrait le lancer les yeux fermés !_

Et Gaïus sentit le sang vrombir dans son cerveau, et un étrange fourmillement lui lancer le bout des doigts lorsqu'il lut cette petite phrase espiègle.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? s'exclama la voix de Geoffrey, qui lui semblait soudain très distante.

Gaïus loucha sur les pattes de mouche, et il distingua un sourire à travers l'écriture.

Le bruit qui l'assourdissait augmenta encore... et tout le décor se mit à tourner autour de lui...

Le jour où son jeune apprenti fraîchement débarqué du village avait écrit ce petit commentaire inutile, allongé en travers de son lit, la tête à l'envers, alors que les bottes qu'il était censées faire briller se ciraient toutes seules dans un coin de la pièce, Gaïus se souvenait de s'être exclamé : «Merlin ! Mon garçon, mais enfin... qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? ».

«Je donne mon opinion pour la postérité », lui avait fièrement répondu l'adolescent, en terminant de gribouiller avec application.

Gaïus s'était penché par-dessus son épaule pour lire. «Tu appelles ça une opinion ? Si c'est pour rajouter une information intéressante, je ne dis pas, mais écrire de pareilles sottises, à quoi cela peut-il bien servir ? Tu as même fait des fautes d'orthographe, corrige-les, au moins ».

Le garçon s'était redressé sur un coude, les yeux rieurs, et il avait répondu : «On ne peut jamais savoir, Gaïus. Peut-être que dans mille ans, quelqu'un trouvera ce livre, et se rendra compte que ce qui était si simple à notre époque est devenu beaucoup plus difficile avec le temps ! Peut-être qu'un jour, les sorciers du futur se serviront de mes notes comme d'un baromètre, pour évaluer la puissance de la magie de leur temps ».

Gaïus avait secoué la tête en pensant _que ne va-t-il pas encore inventer comme âneries_, et il avait répondu : «Plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux d'aller nettoyer mon bocal à sangsues... ».

Mais Merlin ne racontait pas n'importe quoi. Merlin, qui avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs, les oreilles décollées, qui adorait le poulet, et qui était pour lui bien plus qu'un apprenti... un fils adoptif. _Son fils à lui._

Gaïus sentit son vertige s'accentuer. Le bruit dans sa tête était si fort à présent qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver dans la salle des machines d'un cargo... _Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de magie à notre époque ? _se demanda-t-il, en regardant, médusé, les bottes de sa vision qui se ciraient toutes seules. Et le garçon, _son _garçon, envoya le balai faire le ménage à sa place d'un signe négligent de la main, alors qu'une étincelle d'or passait dans ses grands yeux.

La suite de la conversation lui revint, dans un nouveau flash qui l'abasourdit.

-Merlin ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas utiliser ta magie pour faire tes corvées ? Si tu te faisais prendre, tu te retrouverais avec la tête sur le billot.

-Vu le temps que je passe déjà au pilori, ça me ferait du changement !

-Tu termines au pilori parce que tu te fais toujours beaucoup trop remarquer. Il faut que tu apprennes à être plus prudent et à te montrer _discret_ !

-Mais... jusqu'à quand, Gaïus ? Combien de temps devrai-je me montrer prudent ? Combien de temps devrai-je cacher qui je suis ? Combien de temps serai-je obligé de mentir, et de me faire passer pour un idiot ? Combien de temps la magie sera-t-elle encore interdite ?

-Le jour viendra, Merlin... où tu seras enfin reconnu, et où le monde entier saura de quoi tu es capable... ton destin est de réunir le nouveau et l'ancien monde... d'ici à ce que tu l'accomplisses, espérons que tu auras pris un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle... et que tu auras appris à t'en servir pour _réfléchir _un peu !

Ce fut alors que Gaïus sut... ce qu'il attendait encore, et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise. Les images de la Grande Purge défilaient sous ses yeux, et il pleurait à nouveau en voyant détruits avec tant de hargne les mystères anciens et sacrés... Il était resté à regarder sans rien faire... et il se souvenait de ses regrets, mais il se aussi souvenait de l'espoir qui l'avait fait vivre, de l'espoir que Merlin avait représenté à ses yeux.

Celui de voir la magie enfin reconnue, et acceptée... la magie en général, mais surtout, celle de _Merlin, _qu'il considérait comme son fils, et qui, toute sa vie durant, avait été obligé de cacher ses talents pour vivre sous un masque grossier. Il avait tant attendu d'assister à ce grand jour pour pouvoir enfin connaître la paix, et pour savoir, que toutes les peines passées n'avaient pas été vaines. Mais il en avait été privé... parce que... parce que...

Dans le flux des souvenirs, il sentit des doigts glacés et mortels se refermer sur son cœur pour le broyer... et il perdit pied, s'écroulant par-terre. Le monde tournait toujours, tout autour de lui, et il ne pouvait plus bouger du tout.

-Gaïus ! Gaïus ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'écria Geoffrey, paniqué, au-dessus de lui.

Gaïus ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne pouvait pas parler, et il se contenta de bouger les lèvres, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, parce que sa tête était pleine de Merlin : Merlin nettoyant le bocal à sangsues, Merlin lui rapportant des herbes fraîchement récoltées Merlin en train d'essayer de faire le ménage dans sa chambre, Merlin rentrant la mine déprimée avec du crottin de cheval sur le nez, Merlin indigné parce que son mentor avait encore prétexté qu'il se trouvait à la taverne alors qu'il était occupé à sauver la journée, Merlin mordant avec appétit dans son poulet rôti, mais surtout, surtout, Merlin feuilletant le livre de sorts, à la recherche de celui dont il aurait besoin pour résoudre les problèmes du royaume tout entier, qui pesaient si lourdement sur ses jeunes épaules, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une vieille bique, avec qui partager son secret... Merlin l'aurait couvert de reproches s'il l'avait entendu se traiter lui-même de vieille bique, mais Gaïus n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

-Je crois que tu viens tout juste de faire une attaque ! Tiens bon, mon vieux, j'appelle les secours ! s'écria Geoffrey, en empoignant son téléphone.

Et ce fut ainsi que Gaïus se retrouva à l'hôpital, où tout le monde était persuadé qu'il venait tout juste de faire un AVC.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

A son arrivée aux urgences, Gaïus était encore un peu sonné mais pas au point, selon lui, de nécessiter une consultation. Bien sûr, il avait encore un peu de mal à se mouvoir, mais ça n'en était pas au point où il était paralysé. Et tout compte fait, étant donné ce qu'il venait tout juste de vivre... il se sentait plutôt bien. Vu les sept heures qu'il passa à attendre dans le couloir, il aurait aussi bien pu rentrer chez lui au final.

Ce ne fut pas, hélas, l'avis du docteur qui le reçut après un délai interminable, un jeune médecin Indien qui prenait beaucoup de notes tout en le bombardant de questions.

-Et donc, vous avez soixante-treize ans.

-Oui, tout à fait.

-Pouvez-vous me donner votre date de naissance ?

-Pour quoi faire, vous l'avez déjà ? C'est au moins la troisième fois que vous me la demandez.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu les deux premières fois, nota le médecin, d'un air préoccupé.

-Parce que... ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer, docteur, c'est que ce n'était pas une attaque ou du moins, pas en tant que telle. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait dire que j'ai été attaqué... mais par mes souvenirs plus que par autre chose. C'est quand j'ai consulté ce livre de magie, vous comprenez.

-Souffriez-vous auparavant de troubles de la mémoire ? demanda le médecin, qui s'assombrissait.

-Non, pas du tout, ma mémoire va très bien..., répondit Gaïus, agacé. Tout au moins, celle qui concerne ma vie présente.

-Aaaah, parce que vous pensez avoir eu plusieurs vies, fit le jeune homme, en hochant la tête, d'un air entendu.

-Ecoutez je sais que j'ai eu un fils. Un fils qui s'appelle Merlin. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment mon fils, mais c'était tout comme. Et nous vivions dans une autre époque... il partageait mon laboratoire. Enfin, je suppose qu'on pourrait appeler ça un laboratoire... parce que j'étais un peu médecin moi-même, dans cette vie-là...

-Laissez-moi deviner... le Merlin en question faisait de la magie, dit le médecin indien, comme s'il s'adressait à un idiot.

Gaïus lui adressa un regard torve, croyant savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que sur votre dossier, je vois, en fait, que vous n'avez qu'une fille adoptive, du nom de Gwen Smith. Vous vous souvenez bien d'elle, au moins ?

-Bien sûr, que je me souviens d'elle, je ne yoyote pas du cerveau ! répondit Gaïus, indigné.

-Monsieur Concile, vous êtes dans un état de confusion tout à fait normal après un AVC... Le vôtre était d'importance mineure, vous avez eu de la chance mais vous nécessitez quand même un scanner, un IRM, et des soins appropriés... je vous mets donc sous traitement, et je vous garde en observation jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Essayez donc de vous calmer. Le service a déjà fait le nécessaire pour contacter votre fille... et elle est en route.

-Mais... je suis très calme, s'exclama Gaïus. C'est juste que... je n'ai pas besoin d'être hospitalisé ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me rendiez mon portable, pour que je puisse appeler ma fille moi-même... je ne sais pas de quelle manière vous lui avez appris la nouvelle, mais elle doit être folle d'inquiétude!

-Et elle aura raison... car vous souffrez de désorientation spatio-temporelle, ce qui est quand même alarmant. Bon... j'avance votre rendez-vous avec notre neuropsychologue pour dans deux jours, pour commencer votre bilan. Et si vous vous sentez agité... je vais dire aux infirmiers de vous donner des tranquillisants.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de...

Gaïus regarda le médecin lui fausser compagnie, et un aide-soignant prit le relais pour le piloter jusqu'à sa chambre en fauteuil roulant. Avec un grand soupir, il se résigna au fait que les personnes âgées étaient souvent traitées comme des petits enfants. Autant pour le respect du aux anciens ! Maintenant, le personnel de l'hôpital était persuadé qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête, et allait certainement lui diagnostiquer un début de maladie d'Al Zheimer. Mais bon sang, il savait quand même ce qu'il avait vu..., et il n'était _pas _désorienté. Juste... alarmé. Parce que, vraiment... que s'était-il passé avec la magie ? Si Merlin était censé la ramener... pourquoi avait-elle disparu ?

Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : que Gwen vienne vite le sortir de là qu'il puisse tirer toutes ces choses au clair.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Après une demi-heure de solitude supplémentaire (au cours de laquelle Gaïus pensa, non sans humour, qu'il aurait facilement pu faire un deuxième AVC si c'était bien de ce mal qu'il avait souffert quand il avait été amené aux urgences) quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, et un homme apparut, grand comme une montagne, avec un visage, et un sourire d'enfant. Ils n'avaient pas dû trouver de blouse à sa taille, parce qu'il avait été obligé de découper les manches de la sienne pour pouvoir passer ses bras gros comme des troncs d'arbre à travers. Gaïus loucha sur le pin's qui était piqué sur le devant de sa blouse et vit qu'il y était écrit : «_Perceval Armstrong » _C'était un nom qui lui allait vraiment bien. Il remarqua aussi que le géant avait dessiné une coccinelle sur l'étiquette où figurait son nom, ce qu'il trouva très intrigant.

_-_Bonjour, Monsieur Concile, dit aimablement le grand homme. Je m'appelle Perceval et c'est moi qui vais être votre infirmier.

-Pourquoi une coccinelle ? demanda Gaïus, avec curiosité.

-Parce que les coccinelles portent chance, répondit Perceval avec un sourire. Et aussi, parce que ce sont les animaux préférés de Terry.

-Qui est Terry ?

-Un des petits garçons qui sont hospitalisés dans le service, répondit Perceval.

-Je suis dans un service de pédiatrie ? demanda Gaïus, horrifié.

-Non, non, pas du tout. Mais comme notre service de rééducation fonctionnelle est plein, en ce moment, vous avez été transféré dans notre service de cancérologie. Et une partie du service est réservée aux enfants, de l'autre côté du couloir. Dans tous les cas, ne vous inquiétez pas : nous allons bel et bien vous traiter pour votre AVC, et pas pour autre chose_. _Ce serait quand même le comble, de vous faire suivre une chimiothérapie alors que vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Gaïus cligna des yeux en le dévisageant avec effroi.

-Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter de la manière dont est géré cet hôpital, lâcha-t-il.

-Les temps sont durs pour les services publics, dit Perceval, avec un sourire d'excuses. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez être très bien soigné. Je vais vous poser une petite perfusion, vous n'allez rien sentir du tout, et d'ici demain, vous vous sentirez déjà beaucoup mieux.

Gaïus soupira, et tendit son bras. A ce stade, ça ne servait plus à rien de protester. Vivement que Gwen arrive, et qu'elle signe la décharge pour le faire sortir. Perceval avait dit vrai : il ne sentit rien quand il lui posa la perfusion. Etonnant qu'un géant pareil puisse se montrer aussi doux alors qu'il avait d'aussi grosses mains !

-Et voilà ! C'est fait, dit le jeune homme rayonnant.

Puis il le dévisagea avec étonnement et ajouta :

-Je vous trouve tout de même bien en forme, pour quelqu'un qui vient tout juste d'avoir un AVC.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit au médecin... mais il a eu l'air de penser que j'étais un peu fou, nota Gaïus. Enfin, au moins, il ne m'a pas envoyé au service de gériatrie. Voilà qui aurait achevé de me donner le bourdon.

-Oh... le service de gériatrie est bondé aussi, expliqua Perceval. Donc même s'il avait voulu vous y envoyer... le docteur Jacaranda n'aurait pas pu. Dites-moi, Monsieur Concile... est-ce que votre famille va bientôt venir vous voir ?

-Ma fille devrait arriver d'ici quelques heures... elle était en vacances en Ecosse, il lui faut le temps de faire le trajet. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas faire un accident de voiture à vouloir rouler trop vite... et qu'elle ne me croit pas sur le seuil de la mort.

-Est-ce que vous savez si c'est elle qui roule ?

-J'espère que non, soupira Gaïus. Elle était là-bas avec des amis, avec un peu de chance, c'est l'un d'eux qui prendra le volant.

Le vieil homme jeta un second regard à son infirmier, et fronça les sourcils. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de bien familier...

-Je vous connais, non ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton hésitant.

-Ca m'étonnerait vraiment, dit Perceval. A moins que vous ayiez déjà été traité ici ?

-Non, je ne vous ai pas rencontré dans cet hôpital, dit Gaïus, les sourcils froncés. C'était... c'était...

Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles était en train de revenir... il cligna des yeux, et réalisa qu'il était en train d'avoir une autre vision, mais beaucoup plus fugace cette fois-ci. Toujours les mêmes appartements... mais cette fois, c'était Perceval qui était assis à l'intérieur, et c'était _lui _qui était en train de le traiter.

_Alors comme ça, j'étais médecin ? _s'étonna-t-il. Il se sentait presque déçu... il se serait bien vu magicien, lui aussi.

-Monsieur Concile ? Gaïus ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

-La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, c'était _toi _le patient, et c'était _moi _qui te faisais un pansement... mais, tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? Tu ne rentrais pas non plus dans les manches de ta cotte de mailles. Parce que tu avais exactement... les mêmes bras, murmura Gaïus, tout au flash qu'il était en train de visionner.

-J'appelle le docteur Jacaranda tout de suite, s'exclama la voix très inquiète de Perceval en bruit de fond. On dirait que vous ne répondez pas très bien au traitement !

_Oh non, _pensa Gaïus, vaguement interpellé. _Après ça, c'est certain, je vais être bon pour les tranquillisants._


	22. Chapitre 21

**_Tonksinette : non, Gaïus ne va pas finir à l'asile... même s'il n'est pas passé loin ! Par-contre, il n'est pas sorti de l'hôpital..._  
**

**_Julie : eh oui, c'était ça ! Et sous le coup de l'émotion, parfois, on ne calcule pas tout (malheureusement pour Gaïus !)_**

**_Ruby : Lancelot aura un beau destin dans cette deuxième vie :). Pour l'heure il est surtout en pleine retrouvailles avec ses anciens frères d'armes... Il va partir en opération commando avec Gauvain pour récupérer Percy ;)_**

**_Valir : les langues vont commencer à se délier... et surtout Gwen va reprendre sa place de chef (je vous rappelle que c'est à elle que nous devons l'unification d'Albion ! pendant qu'Arthur était en train de se morfondre dans sa chambre... elle a rassemblé les troupes ;))_**

**_Sabrinabella : en effet Percy est à la traîne pour l'instant ! mais tout ça ne peut pas se faire comme par magie... vu que pour l'instant la magie n'est plus là !_**

**_Theod : oooo trop bien je suis addictif, c'est un beau compliment ça ;). Bon, pour Percy, c'est pas gagné, hein. Le métier d'infirmier incite à avoir la tête sur les épaules. Mais il va avoir 2 membres du boysband très déterminés face à lui (allez les gars !). Je suis un peu à la ramasse cette semaine, j'avoue. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur quand même ;)_**

**_Allie1207 : et voilà, Gwen est de retour !_**

**_Legend : merci d'avoir remarqué l'ironie : Merlin qui est au centre de tous les souvenirs ne se souvient de rien ;) _**

**_Lena : spéciale dédicace pour toi dans ce chap car tu m'as donné l'idée d'évoquer la fameuse scène du sauvetage des enfants ! Et oui, Gaïus est bon pour la totale... mais cet hôpital doit donner lieu à une autre rencontre alors il faut qu'il y reste un peu ;). Oh et pour Queer, j'espère que tu regardes la version américaine et pas la version anglaise qui s'est arrêtée après la première saison ! (t'en es à quel épisode ?)_**

**_Dame Angélique : olà à toi pour le marathon que tu viens de faire... tout remonter comme ça en si peu de temps CHAPEAU !_**

**_LoLOW : heureux que tu apprécies la petite inversion Merthur du début ;) et la scène devant chez le proviseur... promis, bientôt, tu comprendras tout... avance encore un peu et tu verras ;). J'espères que tu apprécieras ! _**

**_Allez... dans ce chapitre, des retrouvailles, quelques flash supplémentaires, de nouveaux problèmes, un brainstorming, une Gwen qui ressemble fort à notre ancienne Reine de Camelot... et un invité surprise (au téléphone pour l'instant !)_**

**CHAPITRE 21**

Il était dix heures du matin quand Gwen, Lancelot, Mithian et Gauvain arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital général de Londres après six heures de route. Lancelot avait roulé pied au plancher, et ils craignaient tous ce qui les attendait une fois parvenus à destination. Avant même qu'ils ne trouve une place de parking, Gwen sortit de la voiture en courant pour se précipiter en direction du bureau des admissions, incapable d'attendre un instant de plus pour retrouver son père. Ses amis la retrouvèrent en larmes quelques minutes plus tard... comme si elle venait d'encaisser une affreuse nouvelle. Elle avait l'air encore plus bouleversée qu'avant.

-Gwen, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mithian, folle d'inquiétude.

-Ils l'ont mis en service d'oncologie... je n'y comprends plus rien. Au téléphone, ils m'avaient parlé d'un AVC, pas d'un cancer...

-Ne perdons pas de temps, s'exclama Lancelot, en ouvrant la marche.

Mithian et Gauvain encadrèrent Gwen pour la soutenir, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à errer à travers le labyrinthe de l'hôpital. Arrivés au troisième étage, il devint évident qu'ils avaient perdu leur chemin, malgré la diligence de leur guide. Ils finirent par arriver dans un couloir rempli de cris, de rires, et d'agitation.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans le bon service, s'exclama Gwen, les nerfs en pelote.

A cet instant, un géant submergé d'enfants apparut sous leurs yeux, un grand sourire sur la figure. Il avait une fillette juchée sur les épaules, un garçonnet agrippé dans son dos, trois petits enfants rieurs dans ses bras impressionnants, et deux autres, accrochés à ses pieds. Il semblait lutter ferme pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais, malgré tous les «obstacles » qui l'empêchaient d'avancer, il se déplaçait résolument.

-Allez, on va y arriver ! s'égosilla la fillette qui se tenait sur ses épaules, pour rameuter ses troupes. Encore un petit effort, et il sera à terre !

-Noooon, protesta l'homme, amusé. Vous ne m'arrêterez jamais... même si vous vous y mettez à vingt contre moi !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Terry ! Jonathan ! A l'attaque, et pas de quartiers ! s'exclama la redoutable chef de bande.

Deux garçons de huit et dix ans jaillirent par la porte d'en face et se mirent à attaquer le géant, à coup de boulettes en papier. La bataille rangée devint impressionnante quand trois gnomes supplémentaires décidèrent de commencer à escalader leur victime pour la faire ployer sous le poids de ses assaillants.. et, avec un râle, le valeureux combattant bascula à terre, vaincu par le nombre.

Les enfants se jetèrent sur lui pour le chatouiller impitoyablement en s'écriant :

-On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Rends-toi, Percy !

-Je me rends, je me rends ! dit l'intéressé en riant. Vous êtes vraiment impitoyables !

Alors que le « hourra » de la victoire résonnait dans le couloir, le géant remarqua, enfin, les quatre silhouettes immobiles qui observaient la scène, et se remit sur ses pieds, calmant aussitôt les enfants d'un signe de la main.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il aux visiteurs, avec un sourire contrit. C'est leur récréation de dix heures... et... ça fait du bien à tout le monde de rire un peu par ici. Vous cherchiez quelqu'un ?

Gwen, bouche bée, jeta un coup d'oeil à Gauvain, qui donna un coup de coude à Lancelot, et Mithian souffla : « ce visage me dit quelque chose ». Ils avaient parlé de souvenirs dans la voiture, et il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'ils s'informent les uns les autres que le destin avait encore frappé sous la forme d'un nouveau visage du passé.

_Perceval, _pensa Gwen, et une série de flash traversa son esprit alors qu'elle revoyait le chevalier à ses côtés dans sa vie d'antan. Elle chevauchait avec Mithian à travers la forêt, et il lui servait de garde du corps. Il était assis entre Lancelot et Gauvain à une grande table ronde. Il se trouvait dans l'armurerie, et il était en train d'enfiler sa cotte de mailles... Perceval, si grand, si fort. Mais toujours prévenant. Toujours gentil. Le coeur sur la main, et tellement confiant. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait cru en elle, quand...

-Toi aussi, dit Lancelot à Gauvain.

-Sans l'ombre d'un doute, répondit Gauvain.

-Et sa blouse, fit Lancelot, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Perceval.

-Oui. Comme sa cotte de mailles, acquiesça Gauvain. Ce sont bien les mêmes bras !

Mais Gwen avait d'autres choses en tête que le destin à cet instant précis, elle pensait à son père.

-Gaïus Concile, s'exclama-t-elle. Il est hospitalisé en cancérologie, mais je crois que... nous nous sommes perdus dans votre service... Pourriez-vous nous indiquer le chemin, s'il vous paît ?

-Oh, vous êtes certainement sa fille, dit aimablement Perceval. Vous n'êtes pas perdue, ne vous inquiétez pas. M. Concile est de l'autre côté du couloir, chambre 315.

Gwen le dévisagea en silence, sentant la panique la gagner maintenant qu'elle était si proche du but. Elle avait besoin de se préparer à ce qu'elle allait trouver dans cette chambre...

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

-Oh, il est un peu sonné, à cause des tranquillisants, mais à part ça, je dirais qu'il est plutôt en forme, pour quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir un AVC. Enfin il a bien quelques petits problèmes de mémoire... mais ce n'est rien de trop grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Gwen sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir, et l'espoir renaître dans son cœur.

-Est-ce que je peux...lui parler ?demanda-t-elle, à présent pleine d'impatience.

-Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Perceval. Allez-y, et revenez me voir ensuite. J'essaierai de vous conduire chez le médecin pour qu'il vous donne toutes les explications après votre visite.

Gwen s'élança en courant vers la chambre, Mithian sur ses talons.

Gauvain et Lancelot, eux, restèrent en arrière, bloqués l'un comme l'autre face au géant qu'ils ne reconnaissaient que trop bien.

Enfin, Gauvain, incapable de tenir sa langue, fit un pas vers l'infirmier, et s'exclama d'un ton radieux :

-Percy ? C'est bien toi, pas vrai, mon vieux ?

-Euh... , fit Perceval, d'un air un peu perdu face à ces deux inconnus qui l'observaient d'une manière étrange. Oui ? Je suis bien M. Armstrong, l'infirmier de garde... si c'est moi que vous cherchiez. Mais d'habitude, ce sont seulement mes amis qui m'appellent... Percy... et je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître.

-Bien sûr qu'on se connaît ! C'est moi, c'est Gauvain ! Et lui, c'est Lancelot ! Tu ne peux pas nous avoir oubliés ? Parce que nous, on se souvient de toi... le coup de poing le plus extraordinaire de tout Camelot... , une patate... et l'ennemi était à terre, la solution la plus radicale que j'aie jamais vue en cas de menace imminente !

-Et encore, renchérit Lancelot. Ca, ce n'était rien. Il fallait voir les éboulements que tu pouvais provoquer, une vraie force de la nature ! Je me souviens, une fois, dans la vallée des Rois Déchus... tu nous a mis toute une bande de malfrats en déroute en leur faisant pleuvoir des pierres sur la tête.

-Je crois, Messieurs, dit Perceval,amusé, que vous vous trompez de personne. D'ailleurs... ne devriez-vous pas plutôt vous trouver en psychiatrie ? Je me demande bien ce que fabrique Stanley à laisser ses patients se balader comme ça partout dans l'hôpital...

-Oh, fit Lancelot, en lançant à Gauvain son regard _il ne se souvient de rien._

Gauvain fronça les sourcils et fit un pas de plus.

-Non, non, non, s'exclama-t-il, en regardant Perceval. Je sais que ça a l'air un peu dingue... mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous sommes bons pour les neuroleptiques. Est-ce que... est-ce que nos visages ne te disent _vraiment _rien ?

-Hé non, fit Perceval en riant. Et n'essayez pas de me faire avaler que nous nous sommes connus _dans une autre vie, _d'accord ? Parce que, Monsieur Concile a tenté le coup avant vous, et... ça n'a pas fonctionné. Ceci dit, maintenant que je rencontre ses amis, je commence à voir d'où vient son problème.

Le géant cligna des yeux et demanda avec inquiétude :

-Est-ce que vous ne feriez pas partie... d'une sorte de secte ?

-Une secte ? répondit Gauvain, stupéfait.

-Oui, vous savez, un de ces groupes charismatiques New Age... où les gens parlent de leurs vies antérieures et communiquent avec les extra-terrestres, dit Perceval, d'un air entendu. C'est très à la mode de nos jours...

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! dit Gauvain, abasourdi. C'est juste que...

-J'espère que ce n'est pas ça..., le coupa Perceval. Parce que les gourous de ces rassemblements sont des gens dangereux et mal intentionnés. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail. Je dois conduire les enfants à leur séance de radiothérapie. Juste... essayez de ne pas parler de Camelot et de la vallée des Rois Déchus avec , d'accord ? Il est déjà bien assez désorienté comme ça. Et... au cas où ces visions persisteraient...

Perceval dégaina son stylo, et écrivit un numéro de téléphone sur un billet.

-... voilà les coordonnées d'un psychiatre très compétent, conclut-il aimablement. Je vous suggère... de prendre rendez-vous avec lui, et de lui en parler. Il pourra certainement vous aider!

Sur ces mots, Perceval tourna les talons, les plantant au milieu du couloir, avec le billet à la main.

-Fichtre, commenta Lancelot.

-Comme tu dis, soupira Gauvain. Ca risque d'être coton pour lui ramener sa mémoire.

-Quand même... reprit Lancelot, d'un ton pensif. Ca lui va bien, infirmier, tu ne trouves pas ? Il a toujours eu un truc, avec les enfants. Rappelle-toi... quand les Dorochas étaient partout dans l'enceinte de la ville... ces trois petits, cachés derrière des tonneaux qu'il avait sauvés in extremis d'une mort certaine...

-C'est vrai ça ! acquiesça Gauvain. Tiens, je me rappelle aussi... que c'était toi qui nous l'avais ramené...

-Je l'avais rencontré pendant mes pérégrinations... il avait perdu toute sa famille...comme moi...nous sommes devenus amis tellement vite ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas eu le moindre petit flash en me voyant, dit Lancelot, déçu.

-Tu devrais lui proposer une place de volontaire dans ton association, s'exclama Gauvain. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait ça. Et peut-être que ça l'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire.

-Parce que tu crois que je compte attendre qu'il soit en Afrique pour lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs ? Non, Gauvain, dit Lancelot, d'un ton décidé. Il faut qu'on élabore un plan...pour provoquer un flash.

-Ah oui ? On fait ça, nous, maintenant ? fit Gauvain, perplexe.

-C'était un frère d'armes, affirma Lancelot. Et les chevaliers de Camelot n'abandonnent _jamais _l'un des leurs en arrière.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand Gwen ouvrit la porte de la chambre 315, Gaïus sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir.

Les boucles défaites de ses cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules d'une manière sauvage et indisciplinée comme après une nuit blanche, et elle portait sa veste en laine écru sur un jean simple et pratique, mais même habillée de cette façon, avec des cernes sous les yeux et cette expression préoccupée sur son beau visage, elle réussissait encore à avoir l'air digne et élégante.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour impressionner au premier regard, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était sa fille. Le feu intérieur qui couvait en elle était sa plus belle parure. Pour l'heure, toutefois, ses yeux sombres frangés de longs cils étaient dilatés par l'inquiétude quand ils se posèrent sur lui.

-Ma petite Gwen ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonheur.

-Papa ! répondit-elle, complètement bouleversée.

Et elle se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es vivant ! Tu parles ! Tu arrives à bouger ? Mon Dieu, c'est un miracle !

-Comme je suis content de te voir !.

Et c'était la vérité. Pas seulement parce que Gwen lui avait manqué même si elle _lui avait manqué. _

Au vu de ses déconvenues de la veille, et de la manière dont il avait terminé assommé par les tranquillisants, Gaïus réalisait pleinement que s'il avait été seul au monde, rien ni personne n'aurait pu empêcher le docteur Jacaranda de l'envoyer directement, soit en psychiatrie, soit à la maison de retraite, après qu'il ait eu la bêtise de lui parler de ses visions. Il faisait bon avoir une fille dans ce monde de fous.

Pour l'heure, toutefois, Gwen était complètement perturbée.

-Je n'y comprends rien ! J'ai cru que tu étais à l'agonie ! Mais tu as l'air d'aller bien ? Tu as vraiment fait un AVC ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont mis ici, en service d'oncologie ?

-C'est cet imbécile de médecin, s'exclama Gaïus, agacé.

Il soupira en voyant le regard que sa fille posait sur lui : mi-incrédule, mi-furieux.

Il était certain que si le médecin en question s'était trouvé à sa portée, elle l'aurait cassé en deux pour avoir osé maltraiter son vieux père.

-Gwen... écoute-moi, dit précipitamment Gaïus. Je n'ai pas fait d'AVC... je n'ai pas arrêté de leur dire. Mais nous avons un sérieux problème. Ils refusent de me croire parce que... parce que je leur ai parlé de quelque chose, alors que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Ecoute, ma chérie : il faut que tu me fasses sortir d'ici au plus vite. Dis au médecin que tu es prête à signer la décharge, et...

-Papa, quelle décharge ? Je n'y comprends rien, demanda Gwen, en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si tu n'as pas fait d'AVC... comment diable t'es-tu retrouvé aux urgences ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Mais disons que j'ai eu...

Gaïus hésita. Il n'avait pas envie que Gwen le prenne pour un fou elle aussi, et il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il se taise. Mais c'était sa fille. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Et il ne se voyait pas lui cacher ce qui lui était arrivé alors que ça lui paraissait si important.

-Je me suis souvenu..., commença-t-il.

Les yeux de Gwen se plissèrent.

Et soudain, Gaïus fut convaincu, qu'il l'avait vue la regarder de cette manière-là dans une autre vie et que le nom qu'il avait lu sur sa gourmette, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée sur le pas de sa porte, ne lui avait évoqué aucune infirmière Ghanéenne, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru...mais cette autre Gwen... venue d'un autre âge... qu'il n'avait pas élevée lui-même, mais dont il avait été très proche dans sa première existence...

Il se rappelait d'une jeune femme d'une grande bonté, et d'une grande douceur qu'il avait écoutée, conseillée et consolée depuis son plus jeune âge et qui était toujours venue trouver refuge chez lui lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide, parce qu'elle faisait confiance à sa sagesse.

Il se souvenait d'elle, préparant des bandages pour soigner les blessés en temps de crise.

Il la revoyait, fidèlement présente aux côtés de Merlin à chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin du soutien d'une amie... le veillant quand il était malade, l'assistant quand il menait l'enquête pour débrouiller une situation insoluble, et le soutenant moralement quand il était triste.

_Mon fils et ma fille..._

Mais il la distinguait aussi..., dans des circonstances très différentes, se relevant, dans une robe prodigieuse, coiffée d'une couronne incrustée de pierreries, tandis que les acclamations fusaient tout autour d'elle... si digne, si majestueuse... et si brave...

Cette Gwen-là était prête à gouverner, bien que rien, dans ses origines, n'ait laissé présager qu'un jour, elle monterait sur le trône, et l'expression de son regard laissait entendre... que le peuple dont elle était issue passerait toujours en premier dans son cœur, et qu'elle dirigerait les siens en ne donnant jamais que le meilleur d'elle-même.

Gaïus laissa la vision s'effacer lentement, redécouvrant le visage de sa fille, et il souffla, émerveillé :

-Tu étais Reine.

-Et toi, tu étais médecin...

Gwen se mordit la lèvre, et elle frissonna.

-Tu as eu... un flash, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça... que tu es tombé, comprit-elle.

-Je n'étais pas ton père, murmura-t-il, étrangement remué de l'apprendre.

-Tu l'était quand même, protesta-t-elle. Tu étais notre père à tous, surtout celui de...

-... Merlin, murmura Gaïus, les yeux brillants. Est-ce que tu te souviens de lui ?

Gwen hocha la tête.

-Le jeune homme aux yeux remplis de lumière. Il m'était si cher. Et à Lancelot. Et à Gauvain...

-... et à moi, compléta Gaïus. Il était comme un fils pour moi. Oh, Gwen, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sens soulagé ! J'avais tellement peur que tu ne croies, toi aussi, que j'étais en train de perdre la tête ! Tu sais, moi qui ai toujours été si rationnel, toutes ces visions m'ont vraiment chamboulé...

-Oui, je peux imaginer. Moi aussi, j'ai été très ébranlée quand j'ai commencé à avoir mes premiers flash.

-J'ai tellement de questions qui me viennent en tête, reprit Gaïus. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus... c'est ce qui s'est passé,... avec la magie.

-La magie... ?

Gwen fronça les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur son père, et elle se mit à trembler, doucement.

La vision l'emporta avec violence, faisant monter en elle un sentiment d'oppression et de terreur.

Elle était dans une chambre, et trois hommes marchaient vers elle, leurs lames à découvert.

Le meurtre était inscrit dans leurs regards.

_-_Mort à l'usurpatrice,s'exclama l'un d'eux, d'un ton plein de haine.

Elle recula, elle heurta le lit, et sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Elle pensa appeler la garde à son secours, mais si l'homme qui était posté devant la porte de sa chambre ne s'était pas précipité à son aide, c'était, soit qu'il était mort, soit qu'il faisait partie du complot... Elle pensa que Merlin était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, le seul à pouvoir venir la rejoindre _maintenant, _et elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il déboule dans la pièce, comme il en avait l'habitude. Et, comme en réponse à son voeu, la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas et son ami apparut dans l'encadrement, essoufflé, hors d'haleine. Ses yeux bleus étaient dilatés d'inquiétude.

-Gwen ! cria-t-il, horrifié.

-Merlin ! répondit-elle, au désespoir, parce qu'elle savait, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle.

Elle entendit à nouveau le cri de son ami : _je vous interdis de la toucher ! _qui était comme le pendant de cette autre scène, qu'elle avait revécue dans une précédente vision, celle où elle s'était dressée pour le défendre, seule contre tous, parce que _ce n'était pas lui ! _Et elle vit le plafond s'effondrer sur les trois assassins.

Les yeux de Merlin n'étaient plus bleus comme l'océan... ils brûlaient comme l'or pur... et ensuite...

Elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle, elle vit son visage penché sur le sien, et elle entendit sa voix, remplie de sollicitude, lui demander :

_-_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle lui répondit:

-C'est toi qui as provoqué ce tremblement de terre... je t'ai vu... c'était de la magie...

Bien sûr, que c'était de la magie, mais c'était celle de Merlin, nimbée de lumière, capable de rebâtir des royaumes... si généreuse, si douce, si dorée, si chaude, comme une bénédiction déposée sur son ventre du bout des doigts, qui faisait frémir son enfant à peine conçu en elle... une magie en laquelle elle avait foi, et dont jamais elle ne pourrait avoir peur, parce qu'elle connaissait le cœur de celui dont elle émanait, et que c'était un cœur pur...

La magie... comment avait-elle pu oublier la magie de Merlin ? Qu'il avait gardée secrète pendant si longtemps, parce qu'elle était interdite, et qu'il avait tellement peur... _de devoir les quitter s'il était découvert. _Elle avait été la première à apprendre la vérité, et elle se souvenait, de l'expression de son ami lorsqu'il lui avait demandé : « _crois-tu vraiment qu'être magicien fasse de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ou de corrompu par nature ? ». _Il y avait une telle tristesse en lui... une tristesse insupportable, mais ensuite... ensuite, quand il avait reconstruit la cité, elle avait compris, à quel point sa magie était merveilleuse, et combien elle aimait Merlin, d'être juste... tel qu'il était... et d'être _là _pour eux.

La magie.

La magie qui habitait certains enfants, depuis le sein de leur mère, et qu'elle avait sentie, _en elle, _quand Galaad...

Elle ferma les yeux, les mains posées sur son ventre, le souffle court, le cœur emporté.

Elle voyait la lumière danser dans les yeux de Galaad, et c'était la même qui illuminait le regard de Merlin. La lumière de l'amour, l'amour qui était la Source, la Source _de la magie_. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de ce que ç'avait été, d'être enceinte de son enfant miracle. Du lien qui les avait unis. De la lumière dorée en elle... et du vide qui l'avait remplacée... la magie _était _merveilleuse, et son fils en était irradié. Comment Galaad pouvait-il exister sans magie ?

Gaïus avait raison.

Quelque chose... quelque chose n'était _pas _normal.

-La magie, haleta-t-elle, en rouvrant les yeux. Pourquoi a-t-elle disparu ?

_-_Merlin le sait certainement, répondit Gaïus.

Elle lui saisit les mains, et s'exclama :

_-_Il faut qu'elle revienne. Il faut qu'elle revienne, parce que... Galaad est né de la magie, et si la magie ne revient pas, mon fils ne pourra jamais voir le jour.

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre.

A cet instant, le docteur Jacaranda apparut à la porte, interrompant net leur conversation :

_-_Monsieur Concile ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

_-Pas un mot, _souffla Gaüs à Gwen.

Et elle comprit aussitôt que c'était là un conseil avisé.

Elle était encore désorientée par la puissance de sa dernière révélation, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et revenir au monde réel. Un monde sans magie. Un monde sans Merlin... ni Galaad. Où un jeune médecin Indien semblait se faire du souci pour l'un de ses patients, qu'il suspectait probablement de démence sénile. Le choc était rude, après tout ce que Gwen venait d'entrevoir. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer autant entre leurs deux existences, alors qu'ils étaient, somme toute, restés à ce point les mêmes ? Le temps qu'elle reprenne pied, Gaïus était déjà en train de répondre, d'un ton parfaitement poli et censé :

_-_Ca va beaucoup mieux, docteur, je vous remercie.

_-_Oh, et voilà certainement votre fille ? Bonjour, mademoiselle.

_-_Bonjour, docteur Jacaranda, dit Gwen, en s'efforçant de se remettre de ses émotions. Merci de m'avoir contactée et d'avoir si bien soigné mon père. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu, et maintenant que je suis là... je vous avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup le ramener avec moi... à la maison. D'autant qu'il semble aller bien. Soyez assuré que je veillerai sur lui avec la plus grande attention.

_-_Ca non, je ne pense pas, répondit fermement le médecin. Votre père vient de faire un AVC. Hier encore, il avait des hallucinations... Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser sortir aussi rapidement. Nous lui avons prévu une batterie d'examens. Il restera hospitalisé jusqu'à ce que tous ses bilans soient terminés.

Gwen et Gaïus échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Je suis prête à signer une décharge, affirma-t-elle.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé.

-Il n'y a pas de décharge qui tienne, c'est la santé de votre père qui est en jeu. C'est moi qui décide de sa sortie... et pas vous.

Le docteur Jacaranda avisa Mithian, Gauvain et Lancelot qui se pressaient à la porte, et il ajouta :

-Qui plus est, ce n'est pas l'heure des visites.

Gwen sentit la colère monter en elle.

-Ecoutez-moi bien... , commença-t-elle.

-Gwen. Ca va aller, dit Gaïus. Je vais faire leurs fichus examens. Tu n'auras qu'à repasser me voir ce soir... nous aurons le temps de reparler de tout ça et... n'oublie pas d'emmener tes amis. J'aurai aussi des choses à leur dire. Installe-les confortablement à la maison en attendant, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas le moment de les laisser filer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Papa. Je doute qu'ils en aient envie, lui répondit-elle, amusée.

Et il eut un petit sourire.

-Une dernière chose, avant que tu ne partes. A propos... des renseignements que tu m'avais demandés avant ton départ ?

Gwen arrondit les yeux.

Il s'était passé tant de choses, récemment, dans sa vie, qu'elle en avait presque oublié sa quête de son père biologique... et de la petite fille qui l'avait kidnappée lorsqu'elle était bébé.Mais Gaïus avait raison de la lui rappeler ! Parce que soudain, elle était certaine, qu'en avançant dans ses recherches de ce côté-là, elle ne pourrait que trouver de nouveaux éléments qui l'aideraient à reconstituer le puzzle de sa vie antérieure. S'ils arrivaient à mettre la main sur l'enfant... s'ils retrouvaient l'ange de Lancelot... si elle pouvait voir son père... elle était convaincue qu'elle retrouverait d'autres souvenirs. Elle le voyait, maintenant : toutes ces choses étaient reliées entre elles elle n'avait qu'à suivre le fil, sans hésiter, parce qu'au bout...

Au bout, se trouveraient Arthur, la magie, et son fils, qui lui avait promis : _tu me mettras au monde._

_-_L'inspecteur de police qui s'est occupé de ton dossier est à la retraite, mais je t'ai trouvé les coordonnées de celui qui le remplace, affirma Gaïus. Elles sont à la maison, sur la table, tout près de l'entrée. Il s'appelle... Monsieur Knight. Il attend ton appel... je lui ai parlé, et il est prêt à te rencontrer, à tout moment.

-Merci, dit-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue. Alors... à ce soir ?

-Va-t'en, vite, et avant de repasser... va voir Geoffrey dans sa boutique pour lui réclamer le livre. Celui que je regardais quand je suis tombé. Il me le faut, absolument.

-Je te le ramènerai, promit Gwen.

Puis, avec un soupir, elle laissa son père aux mains du docteur Jacaranda.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Mithian, lorsque Gwen rejoignit ses amis dans le couloir.

-Très bien, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire. Il n'a pas eu d'AVC, il a retrouvé des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, exactement comme nous. Mais le médecin refuse de le laisser sortir pour l'instant. Il veut lui faire des examens...

-Je suis soulagé qu'il se porte bien, dit Lancelot, avec un sourire.

-Par-contre, nous avons un problème, avec Perceval, renchérit Gauvain. C'est très ennuyeux... il ne se rappelle de rien !

-Nous avons un problème autrement plus corsé que la mémoire de Perceval sur les bras, rétorqua Gwen, d'un ton préoccupé. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans toute cette histoire et mon père a mis le doigt dessus le premier.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Lancelot, les yeux plissés.

-Est-ce que vous avez jamais vu la magie se manifester à vous dans cette vie ? demanda Gwen.

Trois paires d'yeux perplexes la dévisagèrent.

-Dites-moi que vous n'en avez pas de souvenirs dans l'ancienne.

Gauvain et Lancelot acquiescèrent comme un seul homme en murmurant "bien sûr que si".

-Thomas, s'exclama soudain Mithian, les yeux dilatés.

-C'est qui, ça, Thomas ! fit Gauvain, incrédule, en regardant sa compagne, d'un air soupçonneux. Encore un ex dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ?

-Oh ! Gauvain, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, par pitié, dit Mithian, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle les regarda tous les trois dans l'espoir qu'ils comprennent.

-La magie... Thomas ? s'exclama-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. Ca fait sens pour moi... pas pour vous ?

-J'aurais plutôt dit...Merlin, répondit Lancelot.

-On ne peut pas s'en sortir comme ça, coupa Gwen, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Nos souvenirs sont trop éparpillés, trop morcelés. Il nous faut les centraliser, en dégager le fil conducteur, et prévoir... un plan d'action, pour récupérer ceux qui nous manquent. Peut-être que si nous arrivons à trouver une logique dans tout ça, nous pourrons regagner le reste de notre mémoire ? Et comprendre... pourquoi la magie a disparu.

-Pourquoi est-ce... si important ? demanda Gauvain, qui s'efforçait de la suivre.

-Parce que mon fils est un magicien-né, et que, si nous ne trouvons pas le moyen de faire revenir la magie dans ce monde, je ne pourrai jamais le retrouver, répondit Gwen.

Un grand silence pensif salua cette déclaration.

-Votre... fils ? dit Lancelot, après un moment.

-Il s'appelle Galaad, affirma Gwen. Je l'attends depuis près de deux mille ans. Dans ma première vie, je n'ai pas pu le tenir dans mes bras. Je ne passerai pas celle-ci sans connaître cette joie, croyez-moi. Même si la condition pour avoir mon enfant à mes côtés était de déplacer cette maudite île jusqu'au Pôle Nord... je trouverais le moyen de l'y traîner... à la force du bras. Alors... il faut que nous trouvions ce qui s'est passé, pour la magie, et il faut que nous trouvions un moyen... de la ramener. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Deux heures plus tard, la maison du 22 Bayswater Road s'était transformée en quartier général.

Lancelot était parti acheter un tableau blanc et des feutres qu'ils avaient installé en plein milieu du salon. Gauvain et Mithian avaient réquisitionné la table ronde de la salle à manger et l'avaient installée face au tableau.

Gwen avait préparé des sandwichs pour nourrir ses troupes avant de présider le brainstorming.

Leur pense-bête géant était maintenant couvert d'inscriptions recoupant les souvenirs des uns et des autres. En ajoutant toutes les informations apportées par leurs flash respectifs, ils avaient réussi à centraliser bon nombre de renseignements, et réalisé une ébauche de plan d'action pour trouver d'autres réponses.

Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que leurs vies antérieures avaient sans doute un rapport avec les légendes Arthuriennes, et ils avaient résumé le lien avec celles-ci de la manière suivante :

_GWEN=LA REINE GUENIEVRE_

_LANCELOT + GAUVAIN +PERCEVAL+ MITHIAN = 4 CHEVALIERS DE LA TABLE RONDE_

(Ils avaient longuement débattu pour ce qui était de Mithian, mais comme elle portait l'armure dans tous ses souvenirs, ils avaient décidé de l'inclure parmi les chevaliers).

_GAÏUS= UN MEDECIN + LE PERE DE MERLIN_

_MERLIN = LA MAGIE_

Ils avaient précisé en gras juste en-dessous :

_Il ne faut pas se fier à ce qui a été écrit de la légende, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses se sont passées._

_**Ne se baser que sur les souvenirs.**_

Et en bas de leur liste, ils avaient encadré :

ARTHUR ?

Puisque seuls leurs souvenirs pouvaient leur apprendre la vérité, ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il leur faudrait en retrouver le plus possible. Ils avaient donc tenté de comprendre quand et comment les flash se produisaient en revenant sur ceux qu'ils avaient eus jusqu'ici...

La réponse la plus évidente était : lorsqu'ils entraient en contact avec des personnes, ou des endroits, qu'ils avaient connus dans leurs existences précédentes. Pour reconstituer le puzzle de leur mémoire perdue, il semblait donc qu'il leur faille suivre un jeu de piste dont chaque étape leur permettrait de trouver de nouvelles pièces manquantes...

Mais comment retrouver d'autres amis d'autrefois dans une démarche volontaire, alors que, jusqu'ici, c'était le destin qui semblait les avoir poussés les uns vers les autres ?

Les réponses apportées avaient été les suivantes :

_1) Suivre la piste de la fée._

_Contacter M. Knight pour consulter le procès verbal de police_

_(Gwen)_

_Contacter Mme Northern pour lancer un appel à témoins dans le diamant du jour_

_(Gwen + Lancelot)_

_2) Opération : «une mémoire pour Perceval»_

_(Gauvain + Lancelot)_

_Utiliser les souvenirs de Perceval pour retrouver d'autres personnes ?_

_3)Retrouver Thomas _

_(Mithian)_

_4) Retrouver Merlin_

_5)Retrouver Arthur_

Quelque part dans la liste, se trouvait aussi : _rapporter le livre de magie à Gaïus, _ce qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de faire le soir même.

Au final, ils n'étaient peut-être pas beaucoup plus avancés, mais le fait d'avoir posé les choses par écrit leur donnait l'impression d'avoir quitté le domaine de l'irréel pour être entrés dans celui du concret.

Lorsque Gwen reposa son feutre, elle attrapa son téléphone, et composa le numéro de portable de Monsieur Knight , que son père lui avait laissé. Elle mit le haut parleur pour que les autres puissent entendre la conversation. Lorsque l'inspecteur décrocha, après trois sonneries, sur un «allô ?» prononcé d'une voix solennelle, ils froncèrent tous les sourcils au même moment...

-M. Knight ? dit Gwen. Je suis la fille de Monsieur Concile, Gwen Smith. Il m'a communiqué vos coordonnées en me demandant de prendre contact avec vous par rapport au dossier de mon enlèvement...

-Oh, oui, mademoiselle Smith. En effet... j'attendais votre appel...j'ai récupéré les documents que vous souhaitez consulter, vous pouvez passer au poste de police à tout moment pour les consulter.

-Aujourd'hui ? Ce serait possible ? demanda-t-elle.

-Aujourd'hui, j'enquête à l'extérieur... je ne pourrai donc pas vous recevoir, malheureusement. La semaine prochaine... disons, mercredi... à dix heures trente, est-ce que ça vous irait ?

-Tout à fait. Je viendrai... accompagnée d'un ami, dit-elle, en adressant un regard entendu à Lancelot.

-Très bien, c'est noté. Alors... mercredi, mademoiselle Smith.

-A mercredi,Monsieur Knight .

Après qu'elle ait raccroché, il y eut un temps de silence...

Puis, Gauvain se décida à demander à ses amis :

-A vous aussi, sa voix a semblé _vraiment _familière ? Ou bien, je suis le seul ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul. J'ai comme l'impression... que le destin s'accélère, murmura Gwen, ses yeux pensifs, fixés sur son téléphone. Et que nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir une nouvelle pièce du puzzle à portée de mains...

-En attendant... Perceval, affirma Lancelot.

-Alors ? demanda Gwen. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de la manière de procéder avec lui ?

-Moi, s'exclama Gauvain, d'un ton plein d'entrain, je suis d'avis... qu'il faut le faire boire !

-Gauvain, fit Lancelot en riant. Tu sais, la bière ne peut pas résoudre _tous _les problèmes.

-Ca, c'est bien vrai, rétorqua l'intéressé. Dans certains cas, il faut y aller carrément à coup de whisky.


	23. Chapitre 22

**_Tonksinette : bien joué pour mister Knight... ;) content que tu apprécies toujours autant cette fic !_  
**

**_Julie : hé ouiiiii :) Léon ! Pour Perceval, je vous réserve une surprise sur la manière dont il va retrouver ses souvenirs, en l'hommage... d'un épisode de la saison 4 (je n'en dirai pas plus)_**

**_Dame Angélique : Elyan n'est pas le père de Gwen. Pour le reste, Morwen se reformera en son temps, et elles seront aussi infernales que dans les Larmes de la Reine. Gauvain a bien besoin de Lancelot pour lui faire équilibre, je trouve qu'ils se complètent bien tous les deux ! Et Mithian essaie de l'éduquer... mais elle a du pain sur la planche._**

**_Ruby : tu m'as tellement fait marrer avec ton com que j'ai décidé de m'en inspirer pour l'opération "Mémoire pour Perceval". J'espère que tu aimeras, merci pour les bonnes idées XD_**

**_Violette : encore une qui a bien deviné ! Merci pour ce premier com et pour avoir tout lu, je sais qu'il faut en vouloir pour s'avaler un tel pavé ! Heureux si cette fic remplit bien sa fonction de consolation des fans éplorés (c'était un peu le but, à commencer par moi-même...)_**

**_Shmi : non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;). Merlin et Arthur ont du boulot à faire de leur côté ! On ne peut quand même pas les laisser complètement ignorants alors que les autres travaillent d'arrache-pied pour retrouver la mémoire..._**

**_Fukan : bienvenue... et, oui, c'est Léon ;). Pour Gwen, ça va se faire tout seul ;). Ils étaient très soudés tous les trois. Bon, ok, Arthur est un pacha ! Il en a de la chance... mais si, si, je vais le faire... tu verras._**

**_Ma : les souvenirs progressent, patience ! me fait toujours autant plaisir que tu sois là après ces longs mois ;). Vivement le retour de ton crédit internet XD_**

**_Lena : aaah les noms de famille ! (pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris : Smith=forgeron, Armstrong=bras fort, Knight= chevalier... ;)). Mithian, dame de compagnie ? Oh j'imagine sa tête si quelqu'un avait osé dire ça. Gauvain est un phénomène. Et ma grande fierté est de t'avoir gagnée à Queer as Folk (youppie ! youppie !) le meilleur remède pour tous les frustrés du slash (mdr). Je suis tombé en arrêt sur l'épisode 1 à l'époque de Pink au moment de sa première diffusion. J'ai juste fait : ouaouh. Justin dans la saison 1 ce n'est encore rien attends de voir le gars qu'il devient en grandissant (merci pour l'éducation, Brian XD). _**

**_Guest : au prochain chapitre !_**

**_Edi : cool que tu aimes ce pendant de l'histoire (ton chat a du faire des siennes parce que la fin de la phrase manque !). Je sais que beaucoup sont impatients que la Merthurisation reprenne, mais c'est important de faire évoluer les autres aussi et j'aime Gwen en chef de file des chevaliers ;)_**

**_Valir : gagné aussi ! lol. Pour l'annuaire... allez, je l'ai mis dans le chapitre le coup de l'annuaire. Sauf que Morgane n'a pas le fixe... et que c'est pas Morgane que Gwen cherche ! Or Arthur n'est pas un Pendragon XD. C'est un Dubois... oooo comme c'est dommage !_**

**_Legend : tu garderas ta main ;) heureusement, c'est précieux ! Gwen essaie d'être logique (j'ai envie de dire, comme toujours). Il manque quelqu'un pour que Perceval se souvienne XD. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup._**

**_Magali : merci vraiment pour ton com ! Ca me fait chaud au coeur que tu te sentes chez toi dans cette histoire, car une bonne histoire doit offrir de la bonne humeur et du réconfort à ceux qui la lisent... des fois quand j'ai le moral à ras les pâquerettes, je prends un de mes auteurs préférés et ça me rebooste de passer un moment avec les persos qui me tiennent à coeur, les livres c'est fait pour ça, c'est magique... alors si cette modeste fic met du soleil dans ta vie, j'suis content ! XD_**

**_Et si la magie te manque... crée-là, c'est à ça que ça sert, l'art... non, sans déconner, si ton rêve c'est d'écrire, alors vas-y, fonce, écris ! Mets en mots ce que tu as dans ton coeur, n'aie pas peur, l'important c'est d'arriver à exprimer le message que tu as à transmettre, et surtout, de te faire du bien dans ce que tu crées... de toutes façons, plus tu écriras plus tu t'amélioreras... et la publication, pourquoi pas ? Ca tu verras quand tu seras contente de ton histoire, une histoire on l'écrit d'abord pour soi, après tu pourras toujours l'envoyer, et qui sait ! Il faut croire en ses rêves, tu sais..._**

**_Moi aussi je raconte des histoires depuis que je suis gosse, j'en raconte à mes amis, aux gens que j'aime, c'est un grand plaisir dans la vie ;). Alors c'est pas moi qui vais te dire "t'es folle", lol. C'est une chouette folie, l'imagination ;)._**

**_Et pour cette fic, vas-y, inspire-toi, ici c'est gratuit, c'est sans copyright, on peut piocher dedans, c'est à ça que ça sert ;) (de toutes façons c'est pas à moi, c'est à la BBC !). Même si tu veux publier une fanfic à partir de celle-là, y'a aucun problème ! C'est le principe même de FF, si tu lis, que ça te plaît, tu peux reprendre des idées et réinventer par-dessus, moi, j'adore ce principe, c'est comme si on inventait des histoires ensemble, je trouve ça vraiment cool... alors surtout ne te gêne pas._**

**_Theod : t'es oùùùùù (lol)_**

**_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre et je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien._**

**_Dans ce chap, vous allez rigoler (j'espère) et vous poser des questions (je pense). Merthurmor revient au prochain chapitre pour ceux qui l'attendaient ;). _**

**CHAPITRE 22**

**(_v'là les flics. LOL. C'était pas fait exprès ;))_**

Les nouveaux résidents du 22 Bayswater Road prirent rapidement leurs marques dans leur nouvel environnement alors que la vie en communauté s'organisait peu à peu. Gauvain et Mithian emménagèrent dans la chambre d'amis. Gwen prêta à Lancelot celle de Gaïus en attendant que son père soit enfin autorisé à rentrer de l'hôpital qui le gardait en otage. De nouveaux souvenirs abrégés vinrent compléter leur tableau pense-bête, tandis que les valises défaites débordaient dans le salon (qui était dans un état apocalyptique). Gwen investit dans les boules Quiès et en offrit aimablement à Lancelot pour pouvoir dormir la nuit quand Gauvain et Mithian faisaient trembler les murs. Lancelot décida de leur faire goûter à ses bons petits plats après que Gauvain les ait poussés dans leurs retranchement culinaires à coups de chips et de pizzas et ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver chaque soir après dîner dans l'antre de Gaïus pour lire à voix haute l'une ou l'autre version des légendes Arthuriennes, qu'ils saluaient fréquemment de « n'importe quoi », ou « d'écoutez celle-là, elle est bien bonne» tout en buvant du whisky. C'était une routine confortable où la camaraderie était sans cesse présente. Aucun d'eux n'avait abordé la question du temps qu'était censé durer cette vie en communauté, mais il semblait évident qu'ils ne la dissoudraient pas avant d'avoir résolu l'énigme de leurs existences antérieures.

Quand elles avaient un peu de temps, Gwen et Mithian s'entraînaient au fleuret à travers la maison. Il n'était pas rare que Lancelot et Gauvain se joignent à leurs séances d'entraînement, qui leur donnèrent l'occasion de retrouver dans leurs souvenirs les bribes de certaines batailles...

Un jour, Mithian, sonnée, lâcha son épée en demandant :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient d'un dragon ?

Et ils restèrent perplexes, un long moment, avant que Gwen n'ait un flash sur une grande cérémonie à ciel ouvert et ne réponde avec étonnement :

-Je crois même qu'il y en avait deux !

Il devint vite évident qu'elles ne se souvenaient pas des mêmes : celui de Mithian était laid et effrayant, ceux de Gwen étaient majestueux et splendides.

Consulté sur la question, Gaïus fit remarquer qu'il ne s'en rappelait que d'un seul, une créature sage et énigmatique dont il fallait se méfier...

Le pauvre supportait tant bien que mal sa captivité à l'hôpital, forcé par le docteur Jacaranda à se soumettre à une ribambelle d'examens.

Heureusement, il avait cessé de s'ennuyer depuis qu'il avait commencé à potasser le livre de magie que Gwen était allée lui chercher chez Geoffrey. Et les quatre jeunes gens le visitaient tous les jours, n'interrompant leurs discussions enflammées avec lui sur leur passé commun que lorsque le personnel soignant pénétrait dans la chambre, pour revenir sur d'autres sujets moins controversés (et éviter de passer pour des fous).

Il devint vite évident pour Gwen que les souvenirs que son père adoptif retrouvait de jour en jour étaient limités dans le temps parce qu'il était mort avant de voir beaucoup des grands évènements qui avaient changé le cours de l'histoire dont _elle _se rappelait.

-Maintenant, au moins, je sais pourquoi je m'accroche à cette existence-ci, plaisantait Gaïus. Il semblerait que j'aie raté toutes les choses intéressantes dans la première !

Un jour sur deux, Gwen en furie menaçait de prendre rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'hôpital pour qu'il laisse _enfin _son père partir, mais les autres la suppliaient de n'en rien faire, parce qu'ils avaient convenu de jouer le jeu des proches bien dociles pour hâter la sortie.

-Je te jure, lui disait Mithian pour la calmer, quand elle tempêtait. Si tu fais un esclandre, ils nous colleront une enquête sur le dos, et ça ne fera que retarder le grand jour... Il ne devrait plus y en avoir pour longtemps, maintenant... Essayons de prendre notre mal en patience.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le premier jour de l'opération «Mémoire pour Perceval », Lancelot et Gauvain se postèrent à la sortie de l'hôpital à l'heure où l'infirmier terminait sa garde... et attendirent qu'il sorte sur le parking pour l'aborder.

-Hé ! Salut ! fit Gauvain, en l'interceptant au moment où il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture (une smart minuscule). Tu te souviens de nous ?

-Comment pourrais-je oublier les amis de Monsieur Concile ? répondit Perceval, avec l'air de vouloir disparaître à l'intérieur de son véhicule au plus vite pour échapper à l'embuscade qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Ecoute, vraiment désolés pour la dernière fois, d'acc ? reprit Gauvain, d'un ton dégagé, en se mettant en travers de son chemin. La blague n'était pas vraiment de bon goût. C'est juste que... Lancelot... Gauvain... Perceval. Ce sont les mêmes noms que les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Et Perceval était connu pour sa force... alors, en te voyant... le raccourci était facile.

-Oh, fit Perceval, qui avait l'air de douter fortement de cette explication; parce vos histoires de rochers qui s'éboulent...ça n'était rien qu'une blague.

-J'avoue, l'humour était un peu douteux, reconnut Gauvain en riant.

-L'humour de Gauvain est _toujours _douteux, précisa Lancelot, qui jusque là était resté en retrait.

-Merci, mon vieux, grogna Gauvain, en faisant la grimace. Tu nous aide vraiment beaucoup avec ça.

-La vérité est la moindre des choses que nous devions à Perceval pour l'avoir importuné, fit remarquer Lancelot. Et sans rire Gauvain, ton humour est...

-Douteux. Ca va, j'avais compris l'idée, rétorqua Gauvain, en plissant les yeux.

Perceval les dévisagea tous deux avec un regard perspicace.

-Ce n'était pas de l'humour. Vous étiez tous on ne peut plus sérieux, et vous feriez bien d'utiliser ce numéro que je vous avais donné... pour appeler mon ami le psychiatre.

-Oui, mais le problème, dit Lancelot. C'est que Gauvain l'a mangé.

-Tu vois, Lancelot, _ça, _c'est une blague douteuse, rétorqua Gauvain, incrédule.

Il se retourna vers Perceval.

-Ecoute, Percy, on voulait t'inviter à venir prendre un verre... il y a un pub très sympa, à deux rues d'ici, et... ce serait l'occasion pour nous de nous faire pardonner... et comme ça, on pourrait faire connaissance avec toi !

Perceval les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-Vous êtes... en couple, et vous cherchez un numéro trois pour faire un trio, dit-il, d'un ton accusateur.

-Quoi ? s'étranglèrent Lancelot et Gauvain en se regardant l'un l'autre avec horreur. Non, jamais ! s'exclamèrent-ils, tous les deux en même temps.

Perceval soupira.

-Eh bien, tant mieux. Parce que je commence à en avoir _vraiment _assez de ce genre de propositions !

-Ah bon, parce que... ça t'arrive souvent ? demanda Gauvain, avec curiosité.

-Presque tous les jours, répondit Perceval, agacé. Ca doit être les muscles, ou... la taille, enfin, je ne sais pas.

-Espèce de chanceux, dit Gauvain, d'un ton rêveur. Ca doit être le rêve, un plan à trois... avec deux jolies filles, évidemment... Je me demande si Mithian...

-La réponse est non, fit joyeusement Lancelot. N'essaie même pas. Elle t'aplatirait comme une crêpe.

-Ceci dit... , reprit Lancelot. On peut quand même offrir une bière à un ami sans que ce soit aussitôt mal interprété ?

-Franchement, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une bière, coupa Perceval. Maintenant, excusez-moi... je suis attendu.

Gauvain et Lancelot regardèrent tous les deux sa voiture s'éloigner, pensifs.

-Eh bien, c'est raté, fit Lancelot.

-Il va falloir frapper plus fort, acquiesça Gauvain.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le deuxième jour de l'opération « Mémoire pour Perceval », Gauvain et Lancelot changèrent de stratégie. Ils suivirent discrètement l'infirmier jusqu'à son domicile, pour connaître ses habitudes de vie.

Après trois jours de filature, ils avaient rassemblé quelques éléments sur la manière dont il menait sa barque : trop sage (selon Gauvain), admirable (selon Lancelot).

Perceval vivait seul dans une garçonnière sous les toits. Le soir, il entraînait l'équipe de basket des jeunes du quartier, et faisait du bénévolat à la maison associative (où il distribuait des colis alimentaires aux personnes âgées). Toutes les petites filles et toutes les grands-mères des environs semblaient être positivement folles de lui, et la plupart des ados le considéraient comme leur héros tant à cause de ses compétences sportives et de sa musculature que pour son talent d'éducateur de rue improvisé.

En-dehors de ses activités sportives, ou d'utilité publique, Perceval sortait rarement, et jamais pour aller au pub (ce qui désespéra Gauvain, que Lancelot dut écouter se lamenter pendant une soirée toute entière : « Mais pourquoi _personne _parmi vous n'aime le pub, à part Mithian ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas !»).

Ils étaient à la recherche d'une idée pour réactiver les souvenirs de Perceval, quand Gauvain décida d'essayer de réveiller sa fibre héroïque.

Il ne pouvait certes pas jeter un enfant sous les roues d'un camion juste sous les yeux de son vaillant ami... mais pourquoi ne pas tester ses réflexes en se mettant en danger lui-même ?

(« N'importe quoi », s'exclama Lancelot, en levant les yeux au ciel).

Mais décidant qu'il lui fallait se sacrifier pour la bonne cause, Gauvain choisit de jouer les victimes sans lui demander son avis, et, attendant qu'une voiture lancée à vive allure remonte la route dans sa direction, alors que Perceval longeait le trottoir d'en face, il se lança dans une traversée hasardeuse au pire moment possible, puis s'arrêta au milieu du bitume alors que le véhicule fonçait droit sur lui, menaçant de le percuter.

Lancelot paniqué cria : « Gauvain ! ».

Perceval se retourna, et, voyant le candidat au suicide planté face à la mort, fonça comme l'athlète qu'il était pour lui faire dégager la voie juste à temps, réalisant un placage phénoménal digne des meilleurs joueurs des All Blacks deux secondes avant l'impact.

-Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à regarder des deux côtés de la route avant de traverser ? s'écria Perceval, en se redressant, une fois que la voiture fut passée. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

-Content de te revoir aussi, Percy, dit chaleureusement Gauvain, persuadé que ça avait fonctionné, en ouvrant les bras.

Et Perceval le reconnut bel et bien, mais pas en tant que frère d'arme.

Il reconnut l'importun de l'hôpital, et il s'écria, incrédule :

-Quoi ? Encore vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne m'avez quand même pas...

Il leva les yeux, aperçut Lancelot qui arrivait vers eux en courant, et fronça les sourcils.

-Vous m'avez suivi !

-Allons, pas la peine de jouer la comédie ! Tu te rappelles, maintenant, non ? insista Gauvain, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que le traitement de choc ait pu rater.

-Je me rappelle du numéro de la police, que je vais appeler dans cinq secondes si vous continuez à me filer le train tous les deux ! Maintenant, rentrez chez vous, avant qu'il ne vous arrive des bricoles !

-Même pas un tout petit flash ? fit Gauvain, dépité.

Et Perceval s'enfuit, horrifié.

-Aïe, fit Lancelot, alors qu'il s'éloignait. Ca n'a pas marché non plus à ce que je vois... La prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras quand je te dirai « mauvaise idée ? »

-C'était une excellente idée, protesta Gauvain. Le problème, c'est que la victime, c'était moi ! Ce qu'il lui faudrait, c'est sûr, c'est une jeune fille en détresse ! Souviens-toi, comment il était...quand nous avons trouvé Lamia.

-Lamia ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Lancelot, en secouant la tête.

-Oups, pardon, mon vieux, désolé... quand j'y repense, je crois qu'à cette époque, tu étais déjà mort ! fit Gauvain, avec un sourire d'excuses.

-La première, ou la deuxième fois ? demanda Lancelot, confus, qui avait tendance à se perdre dans sa propre histoire.

-Ca... si tu crois que je m'en rappelle... mais aussi, il n'y a bien que toi, hein, pour avoir deux morts différentes dans une seule vie passée ! Toujours est-il, que cette Lamia avait l'air d'être une jeune fille sans défense... mais était en réalité une horrible femme serpent dévoreuse d'hommes... et que nous sommes tous tombés dans son piège... Perceval le premier... enfin, tous, sauf Merlin, bien sûr ! Mais rétrospectivement, ça paraît normal, dit Gauvain, songeur.

-A cause de la magie, fit Lancelot, d'un air entendu.

-Oh ! Non, répondit Gauvain, hilare, en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais. Mais Merlin... Tu sais, quoi.

-Non, fit Lancelot. Merlin quoi.

-Bah... Merlin et les filles,... dit Gauvain, avec un vaste sourire. Ca n'a jamais vraiment été sa tasse de thé. Une fois, je me souviens, c'était à Rome, et...

-Ca ne se fait pas de parler de ce genre de choses en l'absence des gens, nota Lancelot, embarrassé. Et puis, de toutes façons, ton idée ne marchera jamais... parce que nous n'avons pas de jeune fille sans défense sous la main pour réveiller la mémoire de notre bon Perceval...

-Que tu dis ! Nous avons Mithian ! claironna Gauvain.

-Mithian ! Elle ne pourrait pas jouer le rôle d'une jeune fille sans défense même si tu la payais un million pour le faire ! se moqua Lancelot.

-Mais si, je t'assure... elle fera très bien l'affaire. C'est à dire : si j'arrive à la convaincre de nous aider.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Mithian accepta de leur prêter main forte (« bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas laisser ce pauvre Percy dans cet état »), mais à condition ...que Gauvain se charge de nettoyer la chambre pendant une semaine en échange, et surtout, qu'il arrête de semer ses chaussettes partout. Le problème des chaussettes était récurrent, et c'était un véritable souci de santé publique maintenant qu'ils habitaient en communauté dans un appartement moins chaotique que celui qu'ils avaient partagé en Ecosse. Les autres en retrouvaient à travers tout l'appartement et leur odeur méphitique se répandait partout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que si tu les plantes, elles vont donner des arbres, et qu'il poussera de nouvelles chaussettes dessus ? dit Mithian, incrédule, le jour où elle en en retrouva une paire à l'intérieur d'un pot de fleur (la pauvre fleur était en train de dépérir). Gauvain, je te préviens : il va _vraiment_ falloir que tu fasses un effort.

-Un petit whisky, ma chérie ? lui répondit-il, pour faire diversion.

-N'essaie pas de me soûler pour me rendre toute chose ! menaça Mithian, le regard assassin. Je te connais... sale petit malin !

Au stade numéro trois de l'opération « Mémoire pour Perceval », les trois compères optèrent pour recruter un « agresseur » et confronter « la jeune fille en détresse » à un danger imminent, tout ça, sur le chemin qu'empruntait Perceval entre le stade de basket du quartier, et son domicile.

Ils trouvèrent un jeune intermittent du spectacle qui n'avait pas de travail en ce moment et qui accepta de jouer le rôle contre quelques billets.

Mithian était une très mauvaise comédienne (elle avait du mal à se retenir de hurler de rire au moment de s'exclamer : « ne me faites pas de mal !» et Lancelot comprenait bien pourquoi au vu de son caractère) mais elle réussit néanmoins, après maints essais infructueux, à faire une victime crédible, et le moment tant attendu arriva.

Bien sûr, Perceval accourut pour la sauver. Le problème étant qu'il donna de son fameux coup de poing dans la figure du malheureux intermittent, qui se retrouva proprement assommé sur le bitume.

Au moment où il se penchait vers Mithian pour lui demander :

-Est-ce que ça va, Mademoiselle ?

Celle-ci explosa.

-Tu es complètement fou ! Si ça se trouve, tu l'as tué ! Pauvre garçon ! Quand je pense qu'il a fait ça pour s'offrir un MacDo !

Quand Gauvain et Lancelot accoururent pour arrêter le déluge d'injures qui jaillissait de la bouche de la prétendue jeune fille en détresse («gros bêta, catcheur décérébré, tas de muscles sur pattes ! »), Perceval, sous le choc de se retrouver subitement agressé par celle qu'il était venu sauver, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et s'exclama :

-Encore vous ? Ce n'est PAS possible ! Je vais porter plainte !

-Non, c'est moi, s'exclama l'intermittent du spectacle, qui reprenait vaguement ses esprits sur le sol. Ma parole, vous êtes tous cinglés ! Vous avez sacrément intérêt à me payer le triple de la somme convenue au départ si vous ne voulez pas tous finir au poste !

-Tu vois, Mithian, dit Gauvain. Il n'est pas mourant... il n'a même pas perdu le Nord.

-Désolé, vraiment, dit Lancelot à Perceval. Nous ne pensions pas que les choses iraient aussi loin...

-Vous m'avez piégé pour que je tape sur la tête d'un pauvre comédien ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez donc dans la cervelle ? fit Perceval, furieux. Bon sang, fichez moi la paix ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

Mithian le regarda s'éloigner avec les poings sur les hanches, Gauvain avec la larme à l'oeil, et Lancelot soupira :

-Encore raté. Et je crois que maintenant, il ne va plus _jamais _vouloir nous parler.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

La catastrophe du jour fut racontée à Gwen à trois voix.

Elle écouta ses amis lui narrer leurs différents échecs, réfléchit, puis affirma :

-Je veux bien essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bazar. Mais il faudra faire les choses à ma manière. Plus personne n'ouvre la bouche pour parler de souvenirs à Perceval jusqu'à nouvel ordre... est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent de concert, sûrs qu'elle ne pourrait rien changer au désastre.

Mais le lendemain, Gwen alla sonner à la porte de Perceval avec une corbeille de confitures.

Il ouvrit la porte avec méfiance, sans détacher la chaîne qui la protégeait, et soupira à fendre l'âme quand il vit le visage de sa visiteuse.

-Si vous me parlez encore de vie antérieure, je..., commença-t-il, d'un ton menaçant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Armstrong, lui répondit aimablement Gwen. Je suis juste venue m'excuser, au nom de mes amis... et vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour mon père. Et aussi, j'aurais souhaité vous inviter à dîner à la maison, mais si vous refusiez, je comprendrais, honnêtement, après ce que mes trois colocataires vous ont fait subir ces derniers jours...

Perceval hésita, puis décrocha la chaîne.

-Heureusement, affirma-t-il, vous avez l'air d'être plus censée qu'eux. Toute cette histoire commençait à m'inquiéter sérieusement !

-Ils ne sont pas méchants, juste un peu... exubérants, dit Gwen, avec un sourire contrit. Surtout Gauvain, en fait. Mais la vérité, c'est... qu'ils vous aiment beaucoup, et qu'ils sont très malheureux que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

-Je leur ai déjà expliqué : les trio, ce n'est pas mon truc, fit Perceval, sur la défensive.

-Oh. Ils ne vous aiment pas _comme ça, _précisa Gwen, amusée.

Et Perceval rougit.

Puis il baissa les yeux sur le panier de confitures, et il dit, pour changer de sujet :

-Oh, de la marmelade de fraises ! Ma préférée !

-Je m'en doutais, répondit Gwen, avec un petit sourire. Et mon petit doigt me dit aussi que vous aimez le sanglier sauce aux cèpes, accompagné de purée de pommes de terre ?

-C'est mon plat préféré, dit Perceval, abasourdi. Comment diable savez-vous ça ?

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas. Je tentais juste, à tout hasard... et il semblerait que je sois bien tombée... C'est une chance, parce qu'il se trouve que je cuisine ce plat à la perfection...

(C'était un affreux mensonge, mais Lancelot, lui, était un vrai cordon bleu, et Gwen avait tout à fait confiance dans sa capacité à réussir la recette en question).

-Je prévoyais justement de faire ça pour le dîner de vendredi soir, ajouta-t-elle. Alors ? Est-ce que vous viendrez le partager avec nous ?

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Perceval. Vos amis sont... vraiment très spéciaux... Je veux dire : ils ont recruté un _intermittent du spectacle _pour me faire croire à une agression en pleine rue ! Et j'ai frappé ce pauvre garçon ! J'en suis encore complètement retourné... je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent, vous savez.

-C'est l'évidence même, répondit Gwen. Et je comprends que vous soyiez sous le choc. Mais je vous assure que mes amis sont aussi très gentils... pour peu qu'on leur laisse une chance... je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué la manière dont ils me soutiennent depuis l'AVC de mon père ?

-Je sais qu'ils lui rendent visite tous les jours, acquiesça Perceval.

-Et ils se sont installés avec moi pour éviter de me laisser seule, affirma-t-elle. Je reconnais qu'ils ont parfois des idées bizarres... mais, s'il vous plaît. Venez vendredi. Et je vous promets qu'ils se tiendront bien.

-Bon, eh bien d'accord, accepta Perceval. Vous pourrez compter sur moi...

-Au 22, Bayswater Road... je vous laisse mon numéro de portable, mais... ne vous en servez pas pour décommander ! fit Gwen d'une voix complice.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le lendemain du jour de la corbeille de confitures était le fameux mercredi où Gwen avait rendez-vous au poste de police avec l'inspecteur Knight, et elle demanda à Lancelot de l'accompagner.

Ils étaient assez excités à l'idée de vérifier la théorie qu'ils avaient échafaudée ensemble à propos de la petite fée, qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être une version plus jeune de l'ange de la boucherie, et ils furent en avance au commissariat.

Après avoir patienté trente minutes dans la salle d'attente, le planton de garde leur fit signe de le suivre, et les fit passer dans un bureau ordonné où des piles de dossiers étaient soigneusement rangées par ordre alphabétique.

Ils étaient curieux de rencontrer enfin le policier dont la voix leur avait semblé si familière au téléphone.

Il les rejoignit par la porte de derrière, un dossier dans une main, un café dans l'autre, et les salua d'un « bonjour » dynamique sans les regarder, le temps de déposer ses affaires sur son bureau.

Il était grand, il avait des cheveux blonds, bouclés, un anneau à l'oreille droite, et un blouson en cuir qui ne réussissait pas à lui donner l'air d'un mauvais garçon.

-Je suis Léon Knight. Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, dit-il en se tournant vers eux.

Son regard croisa celui de Gwen au moment où il ajoutait : « mademoiselle Smith », et ce fut lorsque le contact visuel s'établit entre eux, à l'instant où ils se serraient la main, que le flash se produisit. Comment Gwen n'aurait-elle pas reconnu Léon, capitaine des chevaliers de Camelot, si sérieux, si loyal, si fiable, auprès duquel jamais elle n'avait jamais hésité un instant à chercher un appui ?

Il était resté tellement lui-même, et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il n'aurait pu être _que _policier.

Elle revit toutes les fois où il avait mené l'enquête à la tête de la garde... et se surprit à sourire en pensant que ce rôle lui allait comme un gant alors qu'elle revisitait une quantité de nouveaux souvenirs venant s'ajouter à ceux qu'elle avait déjà.

Il ne lâcha pas sa main, la dévisageant avec surprise, et elle vit une hésitation passer dans ses yeux alors qu'il demandait d'un ton troublé :

-Est-ce que... nous nous connaissons ?

-Oh ! Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Je me souviens d'avoir pêché la grenouille, étant enfant, avec un petit garçon qui vous ressemblait énormément... Léon.

-Est-ce que... non, c'est impossible, se reprit-il aussitôt, perturbé.

-Quoi, qu'alliez-vous demander ? insista-t-elle avec douceur.

-Si votre mère n'aurait pas par hasard travaillé pour la mienne..., avoua-t-il. Mais c'est ridicule, puisque j'ai lu votre dossier, et que je _sais _que votre mère est décédée, à votre naissance, et maintenant, je suis juste... affreusement embarrassé, parce que je ne sais pas du tout d'où a pu me venir cette idée.

-Elle n'est pas si étrange. Ma mère était gouvernante.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Et la vôtre devait avoir une grande maison, reprit Gwen.

-J'ai toujours adoré les cuisses de grenouille, murmura Léon, avec un sourire rêveur. Mais... je m'égare, Madame, veuillez m'excuser. Je travaille en ce moment sur une grosse enquête... et je suis un peu fatigué...

-Vous êtes tout excusé, Monsieur Knight. Laissez-moi vous présenter l'ami qui m'accompagne... Lancelot Dulac.

Gwen fit un signe en direction de Lancelot, en s'effaçant légèrement de côté,... et observa la réaction de Léon. Ses yeux sombres se dilatèrent de surprise. Il avait _vraiment _l'air confus.

-Enchanté, Monsieur Dulac. Vous aussi, vous m'êtes familier... nous serions-nous déjà rencontrés ? Au service militaire, peut-être ?

-Je n'ai pas fait mon service militaire à Londres... je me suis engagé dans les casques bleus, répondit Lancelot.

-Eh bien, que dire. Ce doit être la journée des déjà vus..., plaisanta Léon. C'est vraiment étrange, j'ai...

-Oui ? dirent ensemble Gwen et Lancelot, attendant l'aveu.

-Non, ce n'est probablement rien...

Léon secoua la tête, et leur tendit le dossier.

-Voilà les procès verbaux que vous m'avez demandés, Madame.

Gwen nota mentalement le passage de _mademoiselle _à madame, que Léon prononçait d'ailleurs « ma Dame », et elle pensa en elle-même que sa mémoire lui reviendrait certainement beaucoup plus facilement qu'à Perceval. Puis, elle et Lancelot s'assirent pour éplucher le dossier d'enquête de son enlèvement.

Ils parcoururent les lignes de l'inspecteur qui avait rédigé son rapport à l'époque, jusqu'à trouver les témoignages qui parlaient d'une : _« petite fille ayant entre dix et douze ans, mince, les cheveux blonds, bouclés, les yeux noirs, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pullover, sortant du hall des urgences avec un bébé noir dans les bras ». _Gwen crut d'abord qu'il y avait erreur, mais les trois témoins qui avaient été entendus avaient décrit l'enfant de la même manière... elle sentit une immense déception s'abattre sur elle, et elle se tourna vers Lancelot.

-J'étais si convaincue... que ma fée et votre ange n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, murmura-t-elle, démoralisée. Mais les descriptions ne correspondent pas. La jeune femme que vous avez rencontrée avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts... l'enfant qui m'a enlevée était une petite fille blonde aux yeux noirs. Il semblerait que nous nous soyions trompés. L'histoire de ma naissance n'a certainement... rien à voir du tout avec nos souvenirs. Cette enfant m'aura déposée sur le pallier de la maison de mon père au hasard...

-Comment pouvez-vous croire ça ? répondit Lancelot, avec animation.

-Parce que... rien ne prouve qu'il y ait le moindre lien avec nos vies passées, protesta Gwen.

-Votre père et vous avez tous les deux des souvenirs d'une précédente existence dans laquelle vous étiez proches l'un de l'autre, dit Lancelot, en secouant la tête. Croyez-vous que la personne qui vous a rapprochés pouvait ignorer que vous vous étiez déjà connus ? Je veux bien admettre que les coïncidences existent... mais dans ce cas précis, je suis sûr que ça n'en est pas une.

-Mais alors... qui serait cette petite fille ? demanda Gwen, perplexe.

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lancer votre appel à témoin dans l'émission de Madame Northern, répondit Lancelot. Le mien n'a pas fonctionné, peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance... de grâce, ne vous découragez pas.

-Je voudrais vraiment retrouver votre ange, soupira-t-elle. L'ange de la boucherie. Je n'en ai pas parlé, mais... je l'ai vu, moi aussi, dans un flash. Celui où j'ai retrouvé mon fils.

-Galaad, acquiesça Lancelot.

Il avait compris, à quel point cet enfant était important pour elle...

Elle hocha la tête, et reprit dans un murmure bouleversé:

-C'était au bord d'un lac, et elle soufflait dans une corne...pour ouvrir le voile entre le monde des vivants, et le monde des morts. Elle le faisait pour m'aider... à rencontrer mon fils. Et je suis absolument certaine que c'était la même jeune femme dont vous m'avez parlé. Les cheveux noirs... les yeux verts. Incroyablement belle... et aussi, tellement triste. Dans cette autre vie... nous étions amies, elle et moi. Et même... plus qu'amies. Elle était comme une sœur... Elle savait, pour Galaad. Elle _comprenait _à quel point il comptait pour moi.

-Nous la retrouverons, promit Lancelot, en posant une main sur la sienne. Nous ferons le tour de toutes les boucheries de Londres si nécessaire.

-Mais peut-être... est-elle réellement... une sorte d'esprit, et non un être vivant ? répondit Gwen, hésitante. Elle était entourée d'un tel mystère...

-Elle était bien réelle, quand je l'ai rencontrée.

Ils parlaient à voix basse, mais quand ils regardèrent vers Léon, ils s'aperçurent qu'il les observait, avec une expression pensive sur le visage...

-Monsieur Knight, dit Gwen à voix haute, saisie d'une soudaine inspiration. Je fais du sanglier aux cèpes ce vendredi soir... ce n'est pas aussi alléchant que les cuisses de grenouilles, mais... que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous pour dîner ?

-Oh, dit Léon. Volontiers. Ca me plairait beaucoup.

-Nous avons invité d'autres amis, et je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez à merveille avec eux, ajouta Gwen, avec un petit sourire. Nous sommes au 22, Bayswater Road... et je vais vous laisser mes coordonnées. Soyez ponctuel.

-Je le serai. C'est si aimable à vous de m'inviter ainsi, spontanément ! D'habitude, lorsque les gens apprennent mon métier, ils ont plutôt tendance à fuir.

-Pourquoi diable vous fuir ? Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher... n'est-ce pas Lancelot ?

-Non, répondit celui-ci. Vraiment, rien du tout.

Ils photocopièrent le rapport avant de quitter le commissariat, et alors qu'ils rejoignaient la voiture, Lancelot, en ouvrant la porte à Gwen, soupira :

-Je suppose que c'est moi qui cuisinerai ce fameux sanglier ?

-Evidemment, répondit-elle, en lui adressant un regard amusé. Nous n'allons tout de même pas confier cette tâche à Gauvain. Quant à Mithian, il vaut mieux oublier... si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une diatribe d'une demi-heure sur le féminisme. Mais rassurez-vous... je vous aiderai. Si vous voulez, je pèlerai les pommes de terre.

-Ce sera inutile, ma Reine, répondit Lancelot, avec élégance. Si je peux pourfendre un griffon, je peux certainement faire un sort à un sanglier...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ce soir-là, Gwen resta tard au salon, à regarder le tableau sur lequel ils avaient ajouté :

_L'ANGE de la boucherie, au bord du lac X2, avec une corne_

Et :

_La petite fille de l'hôpital était BLONDE._

Leurs notes commençaient à ressembler à un véritable fouillis, et l'état du salon ne valait guère mieux...

_Si seulement Merlin était là, _pensa Gwen, en se souvenant vaguement à quel point la magie était pratique pour faire le ménage.

Ce qui la conduisit automatiquement à...

_...si seulement Arthur était là_.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu le visage de son bien-aimé, en embrassant Lancelot, elle s'autorisa à tâter cette place vide, dans son cœur, qui avait appartenu à l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, dans une autre vie... Arthur lui manquait, affreusement. L'expression d'adoration dans ses yeux quand il la regardait autrefois; sa passion pour elle, quand ils étaient seuls; sa vulnérabilité attachante, sous ses dehors d'homme fort et surtout, surtout, l'immensité de son cœur lui manquaient. Il était la meilleure personne qu'elle ait jamais connue. Il était généreux dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il se donnait entièrement pour ce qu'il croyait être juste. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les siens. Parfois, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, mais même s'il pouvait se montrer maladroit, un peu brusque, ou trop enflammé par la pureté de ses grands idéaux; il avait tellement bon fond, qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

Et penser à lui, de cette manière, lui donnait envie de crier, parce qu'être séparée de lui... lui faisait mal.

Elle ne voulait pas trop y penser. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de sa voix, de ses mains. De la manière dont il lui disait : «_Je t'aime, Guenièvre... ». _Ils étaient séparés aujourd'hui, mais dans leur première vie, ils avaient également connu des moments où ils avaient été forcés de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Elle savait qu'elle les avait tous surmontés, et qu'elle aurait à nouveau ce courage. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre que pour eux-mêmes. Ils avaient des responsabilités envers les autres...

Au final, elle savait aussi, qu'ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés. Un peu plus forts, à chaque fois. Jusqu'au jour où...

Elle chassa de son esprit la pensée de la mort. Il y avait eu tant d'amour, dans sa première existence ! Tant d'amour, dans son mariage, dans la magie, et dans les belles amitiés qu'elle avait connues.

Elle était une femme riche, de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, de tout le bonheur qui lui avait été offert. Elle se souvenait, d'avoir beaucoup ri, et d'avoir eu le cœur si léger en-dehors des moments difficiles... Elle se souvenait des _debout les morts ! _de Merlin au saut du lit. Des pommes qui volaient dans la cuisine, de la paille des écuries qui dansait dans l'air du matin, et du cheval lancé au galop dans les couloirs du château..

Elle se souvenait de la manière dont les regardaient les gens ahuris.

Elle se souvenait qu'ils s'en amusaient tous les trois.

Et elle se souvenait du bonheur d'Arthur.

De son expression lumineuse, enfantine... qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Merlin...

Parce qu'ils étaient comme...

_Les deux faces de la même pièce._

Les deux moitiés du tout qu'elle aimait, et qui l'avait toujours aimée en retour. Oh ! Chacun d'eux l'aimait à sa manière, et leurs manières étaient si différentes. Mais ensemble, ils comblaient son coeur de tout ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin. Et si elle devait jamais les retrouver... elle espérait que ce ne serait pas séparément. Parce qu'elle se souvenait de la douleur, de la tristesse, et du désespoir. Elle se souvenait de : _je suis toujours votre serviteur, _et des larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux quand elle avait reçu cette lettre, d'Arthur enfermé dans sa chambre, des pâtés en croûte, et de tout le reste... Elle se souvenait d'avoir pensé : _tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'ils se retrouvent. Parce que quand ils sont loin l'un de l'autre, je perds tout ce que j'aime, en l'un, comme en l'autre, et aucun d'entre nous n'est plus vraiment lui-même. _Elle savait, qu'il y avait eu de la magie dans cet équilibre. Comme dans les doigts de Merlin quand il avait touché son ventre en disant : _je l'aime déjà, tu sais, Gwen, _et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement; parce que cet enfant, c'était le leur; le sien, celui d'Arthur, mais aussi, l'enfant de la magie, et les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors que tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient, parce que le manque qu'elle avait de ces moments était indescriptible.

Elle voulait les retrouver. Elle voulait retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu avec eux. Elle avait du mal à respirer tant elle en avait besoin.

Elle s'approcha de l'ordinateur qui se trouvait au salon, lança Google, et tapa dans la fenêtre :

_Arthur Pendragon._

719 000 résultats en 0,39 secondes.

Quelle idée, d'avoir été mariée à une légende...

Elle ouvrit l'annuaire téléphonique de Londres, et tapa la même recherche.

0 résultats.

Aucun Arthur Pendragon qu'elle puisse appeler, pour lui demander :

-Arthur ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Aucun qui lui réponde d'une voix douce et tendre : "Guenièvre...". Que n'aurait-elle pas donné, pour entendre Arthur murmurer "Guenièvre", pour voir les yeux de Merlin briller, et pour pouvoir les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras...

_N'y pense pas, _se dit-elle, en essayant de se calmer. _Tu as d'autres pistes à suivre, d'autres choses à faire avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le destin vous conduira l'un à l'autre. Tu dois être patiente. Tu as toujours su être patiente. Souviens-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer._

Mais voilà, dans un mois, elle fêterait ses dix-neuf ans, et chaque année qui s'écoulait sans Galaad était une année perdue. Elle voulait son mari, la magie, ET son fils. Elle n'avait jamais rien désiré à ce point... de toute son existence.

-Gwen ? dit doucement Lancelot, en s'approchant d'elle, dans la pénombre. Vous ne dormez pas...

-Non, souffla-t-elle. Je n'y arrive pas... alors je pense.

Il regarda l'ordinateur, et hocha la tête.

-Arthur, murmura-t-il.

-Lancelot... je suis désolée, dit-elle, en se tournant vers lui.

-Non.

Il lui prit la main.

-Ne le soyez pas. C'est lui, votre mari... et le père de votre enfant. Il est... naturel qu'il vous manque.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous en parler, au risque de vous faire de la peine, répondit-elle avec douceur.

-Cela ne me fait pas de peine, dit Lancelot, tendrement. Je vous ai toujours aimée, Gwen, pour votre grand cœur. Et j'ai toujours su que vous méritiez d'être heureuse. Arthur était un homme bon, et je suis certain qu'il vous attend, quelque part. Je vous souhaite vraiment de vous retrouver... et d'être heureux ensemble.

Gwen fronça les sourcils, et souffla :

-Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de meilleur en ce monde, Lancelot Dulac. Vous souvenez-vous du jour où je vous l'ai dit ?

-J'aurais pu l'être, reconnut-il. Mais quelque part en chemin, je me suis égaré. Je ne referai pas la même erreur dans cette vie. Je veux... apporter de la lumière autour de moi, et non de l'ombre. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux.

-Vous semblez avoir beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela, vous aussi.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je vous aiderai à retrouver les autres... à retrouver Merlin... et Arthur. Et quand ce sera chose faite... je repartirai au Kivu, que j'aie, ou non, réussi à lever les fonds dont nous avons besoin. Parce que... c'est là-bas qu'est mon cœur aujourd'hui. C'est là-bas que ma mission m'attend.

Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes, et, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Je suis fière de vous, Lancelot, lui dit-elle. Vous ne savez pas à quel point.

Et il y avait une telle chaleur dans le sourire qu'il lui fit, que le poids qui pesait sur le cœur de Gwen s'allégea tout à coup.

-Demain, lui dit-il, d'un ton plein d'entrain. Promettez-moi que vous appellerez Annis Northern. Et que vous mettrez tout en oeuvre pour retrouver votre petite fée.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ensuite... nous irons visiter quelques boucheries, promit-il. A la recherche de mon ange.


	24. Chapitre 23

**_Violette : tes excellentes capacités de déduction viennent de me casser tout mon suspense XD. Sauf pour ce qui est du futur métier de Merlin, celui-là, vous ne le trouverez jamais ! Oooh, cruelle que tu es, tu ris de notre pauvre Merlin en crise de panique ;)_  
**

**_Tonksinette : non, je ne vais pas répondre à ces questions-là ;) il faut que je vous garde quelques surprises._**

**_Theod : j'aime bien 3615 raconte ta vie XD. Tu étudies quoi ? Perceval va encore galérer un peu pour retrouver sa mémoire parce que c'est vraiment drôle de regarder les autres essayer de lui rendre ses souvenirs (et que ça donne à Gauvain l'occasion de s'illustrer ;)) Tu as rattrapé ton retard et je constate que comme Ma tu me lis sur tes trajets, au risque de te glacer les doigts en scrutant ton i-phone (je suis flatté de ce que mes lecteurs-chevaliers affrontent le gel pour connaître la suite de cette fic !)_**

**_Julie : non, non, ce ne sera pas un démon, faut pas déconner, Lamia est bien là où elle est (l'horrible chose). La petite blonde... oui, vous avez trouvé ;)_**

**_Fukan : oui, oui, il faut t'y faire, parce que je suis un fervent défenseur du trio et que je revendique pour Arthur son droit à être bi dans la joie et la bonne humeur (brandit le P-flag avec énergie)_**

**_Lena : si je les fais impacter sur tout trop vite, où est le plaisir, hein, dis moi ? Il faut bien qu'ils galèrent un peu nos aventuriers des souvenirs perdus... Pour la kidnappeuse, vous avez trouvé, mais comment, pourquoi ? Il y aura des réponses. Et pour Queer, ça ne finit pas mal, tu devrais vraiment continuer à regarder; personne ne meurt et la fin est ouverte... elle est très belle, d'ailleurs. Ah, et Brian finit par devenir un ***** de grand romantique, pendant la saison 5, après que sa relation avec Justin ait connu... tous les stades possibles je crois. Je te jure que ça vaut le coup d'aller jusqu'au bout. Perso, j'étais deg que ça finisse, mais pas deg pour un sou de la manière dont ils ont fait ça. Les scénars étaient brillants jusqu'au bout, les persos exploités à fond. Genre, tu dis juste... ouaouh._**

**_Allie 1207 : Morgause est morte quand Morgane avait seize ans. Elle avait environ vingt et un ans. Lancelot... tu vas voir ;)._**

**_Legend : vous en saurez plus sur Morgause et sur ce qu'elle a fait ;). Gauvain chie, avec ses plans foireux, mais c'est pour mieux vous faire marrer ! Gwen assure, comme d'habitude ;). Et oui, au début on était 4 ! Toi et Ma vous êtes mes deux "anciennes", et vous vous accrochez toujours... vous allez recevoir la médaille du mérite :)_**

**_Ruby : tu vois, c'est sympa de souffler des idées à l'auteur ;). vous reverrez Mordred, il a un rôle à jouer... mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;)._**

**_Dame Angélique : Pourquoi Morgause a-t-elle fait ça ? Ah-ah... il faut bien que je garde quelques mystères ;). Pour Perceval : il y a Léon, certes... mais il y a aussi quelqu'un d'autre... Pour Morgane : elle ne dort pas beaucoup. Mais c'est clair que c'est une sacrée nana... n'est pas grande prêtresse qui veut ;). Gwen était quand même proche de son frère, même s'ils étaient souvent en désaccord (en effet, dans ma fic, son "frère de coeur" c'était plutôt Gauvain...) Elyan est mort pour elle à Camlann... ce n'est quand même pas rien :)._**

**_ Allons voir ce qui se passe du côté d'Arthur, Morgane et Merlin ;)._**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Morgane connaît enfin des moments de bonheur ;) (et de perplexité... lol)._**

**_Et Arthur n'est pas aussi imperméable qu'on pourrait le croire aux souvenirs. C'est juste qu'ils ne lui reviennent pas sous forme d'images. _**

**CHAPITRE 14**

Depuis que Merlin avait emménagé avec Arthur et elle, Morgane était toujours pressée de rentrer à la maison après le travail. Elle ressentait un bonheur et une légèreté, au moment de passer la porte de l'appartement, qui ne cessait jamais de la surprendre. La simple idée de trouver les deux garçons ensemble au salon mettait de la lumière dans sa vie.

Le directeur des Glycines avait très vite compris qu'il était dans son intérêt de laisser Morgane devenir la tutrice de Merlin. D'ici un an, il perdrait sa place à l'ASE en atteignant sa majorité; quand la jeune femme avait annoncé qu'elle était prête à le soutenir jusqu'à l'université, Géant avait rendu les armes, et ils s'étaient très vite retrouvés devant le Juge qui avait entériné la décision.

Bien sûr, le fait que Morgane s'occupe déjà d'Arthur avait joué en faveur de l'accord final... Elle était plus crédible en tant que tutrice, malgré son jeune âge, du fait de l'expérience qu'elle avait déjà avec son frère. Le jour de l'audience, elle avait sorti son tailleur gris et sa veste des grands jours, pour avoir l'air plus sérieuse, et quand elle s'était présentée, tirée à quatre épingles, elle faisait bien plus vieille que ses vingt-quatre ans.

Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de la manière dont Merlin lui avait sauté dans les bras, juste après le délibéré. Il était en larmes, et il avait répété : « Merci, Morgane... Merci, merci, merci » au moins vingt fois avant qu'elle ne réussisse à lui dire, que ce n'était vraiment rien. Pourtant, elle était tout autant incapable que lui de s'empêcher de pleurer tant l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge était forte. Arthur les avait attrapés tous les deux, en les traitant de cœurs d'artichaut... il les avait faits danser devant l'entrée du tribunal pour interrompre les grandes eaux... En résultat, ils s'étaient faits doucher par une méchante averse.

C'était devenu une plaisanterie entre elle et Merlin : «Quand il veut consoler les gens, Arthur danse si mal qu'il en fait pleurer le ciel... ».

Le soir même de l'audience, Morgane avait décidé de préparer un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Merlin était devenu apprenti pâtissier pendant qu'Arthur qui ne cessait de vouloir goûter la pâte se faisait taper sur les doigts à force d'embêter tout le monde à vouloir lécher le fouet. Ils avaient fêté la décision de justice en soufflant les bougies commémoratives de l'emménagement officie de Merlin.

Au moment de partager le gâteau, le jeune homme fondit de nouveau en larmes, et quand Arthur inquiet lui demanda (pour la dixième fois) pourquoi il pleurait, il répondit d'un air bouleversé :

-C'est parce que vous êtes tellement gentils avec moi, tous les deux, et parce que c'est le premier vrai gâteau d'anniversaire que je mange depuis mes six ans, et parce que je vais pouvoir rester avec vous pour toujours, et parce que c'est comme... d'avoir de nouveau une famille.

Arthur attrapa son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras, en lui répétant « arrête donc de pleurer, idiot ». Mais malgré ses paroles autoritaires, ses propres yeux brillaient beaucoup trop, prouvant à quel point ce que Merlin venait de dire le chamboulait. Morgane se débrouilla pour essuyer discrètement ses propres larmes, et prit note d'acheter assez de farine pour faire des gâteaux jusqu'à ce que tous les anniversaires (passés, présents et à venir) de Merlin soient dûment rattrapés.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'affreux à imaginer Merlin, oublié dans un coin, comme un paquet inutile, sans personne pour s'occuper de lui. Savoir qu'il avait passé si longtemps sans attention, sans affection, sans _amour, _était un déchirement pour elle. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être insensibles au point de laisser quelqu'un comme lui, entre tous,grandir avec le sentiment qu'il était seul au monde et qu'il ne valait pas grand chose ? Il était la gentillesse incarnée !Dans sa précédente vie, il avait consacré tout son temps à s'occuper des personnes qui l'entouraient, à veiller sur elles, à les protéger, à les aider, à les conseiller, à les sauver. Morgane ne comprenait décidément pas les gens. Parce que, pour sa part, l'expression de Merlin quand il était triste ne lui donnait qu'une envie, celle de le faire sourire, et son bonheur communicatif quand il était heureux était une telle récompense qu'il suffisait à la mettre de bonne humeur pendant des jours...

C'est pourquoi, le soir même, juste après le gâteau, elle attrapa Arthur et lui dit :

-Il faut que tu t'occupes de Merlin, mon soleil.

-Je sais, lui dit son frère, avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Je suis sérieuse, Arthur. Il faut que tu t'en occupes _bien_. Parce que... tu sais, il mérite qu'on fasse ça pour lui, et si tu foires sur ce coup-là...je te jure, je t'étrangle à mains nues.

-Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression que j'avais l'intention de _foirer mon coup _avec Merlin ? lui rétorqua Arthur en haussant un sourcil.

-J'espère bien que non, affirma-t-elle.

Et après ça, Morgane fit beaucoup de pâtisseries à la maison, ce qui enchanta son frère et eut le don de remplumer un peu leur invité. Elle supposait que tous ces gâteaux étaient destinés à compenser ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas exprimer en paroles. Quand elle voyait le regard admiratif et reconnaissant que Merlin levait sur elle, elle avait parfois envie de s'exclamer : _ne comprends-tu pas que tu as fait mille fois plus pour chacun d'entre nous ? _Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il n'en était pas moins vrai que, dans leur première vie, c'était lui qui avait tout fait pour elle, et Morgane se souvenait de la manière dont il avait cru en elle quand tout le monde l'avait pensée perdue à jamais. Merlin n'avait jamais renoncé à espérer qu'elle revienne à la lumière, même à l'époque où son cœur était rempli de ténèbres, lorsque le démon avait pris l'ascendant sur son âme pour la changer en meurtrière ivre de vengeance. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras quand elle avait eu besoin d'aide, pour lui montrer que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il lui avait dit des mots qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais pouvoir entendre. _Je t'aime..._ avait-il affirmé, avec tant de force qu'il avait chassé les ombres.

Et il l'avait faite revenir à la vie.

Pouvoir lui rendre la pareille aujourd'hui la remplissait de bonheur, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible : qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'elle, comme elle avait eu besoin de lui.

Au fil des années, dans leur première vie, il était devenu à ses yeux un si grand homme, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir réellement besoin d'elle. En matière de magie, sa puissance était telle que même une prêtresse comme Morgane ne pouvait que se sentir humble face à ses pouvoirs et à la maîtrise qu'il exerçait sur eux.

Le retrouver tel qu'il était, quand il était arrivé pour la première fois à Camelot, était pour Morgane une expérience perpétuellement attendrissante, parce qu'elle redécouvrait, à quel point sa nature humaine était adorable, et gentille, et enthousiaste en toute chose, et à quel point il avait pu être innocent, avant que le fardeau des responsabilités et le poids des deuils ne vienne assombrir son regard, et peser sur son cœur, avant que la puissance de la magie qui l'habitait ne fasse de lui une sorte de demi-dieu aveuglant et un chef pour les siens.

Aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversés, et elle était la grande sœur. Elle s'apercevait à quel point cette expérience lui faisait du bien et combien retrouver _Merlin et Arthur _au-delà du puissant magicien et du grand Roi, et être la personne sur laquelle ils pouvaient compter, lui permettait de guérir des trahisons qu'elle leur avait infligées dans sa vie passée.

Elle n'avait jamais été autant en paix avec elle-même qu'aujourd'hui.

Merlin n'avait peut-être pas retrouvé ses souvenirs, il n'avait peut-être pas ramené la magie... mais il avait apporté avec lui sa bonne humeur naÏve, sa perpétuelle volonté de bien faire, la douceur de son cœur, et surtout, surtout, le sourire constant qui flottait désormais sur le visage d'Arthur.

En dix-sept ans, Morgane n'avait jamais vu son frère heureux à ce point-là.

Avec Merlin à ses côtés, il était épanoui et il brillait _réellement _comme le soleil.

Morgane aurait pu passer sa vie entière à servir de mère de substitution à ces deux phénomènes.

Et en un sens, elle éprouvait un grand bonheur à les avoir pour elle seule, même si ça n'était que provisoire. Un bonheur... personnel, égoïste. Un de ceux qu'elle n'avait pas connus dans sa première vie, celui d'avoir... une famille.

Sur l'Ile des Bénis, c'était elle qui avait été la mère d'innombrables enfants.

Ici et maintenant, elle n'avait que ces deux-là... mais ils remplissaient de joie toute son existence.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Evidemment, Morgane avait très vite organisé avec ses magiciens sans magie du bâtiment G une réunion au sommet pour les informer de la situation, parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas les laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passait à deux blocs de chez eux. Wildor, Thomas, Elma, et tous les autres s'étaient rassemblés en cercle au salon quand elle était venue leur apprendre la nouvelle, bouillants d'impatience, les cœurs remplis d'espoir. Elle connaissait la frustration perpétuelle dans laquelle ils vivaient, elle savait qu'elle allait les décevoir, et elle se sentait plutôt embarrassée quand elle prit la parole face à eux.

-J'ai retrouvé Merlin, leur annonça-t-elle.

Et tous leurs visages, comme un seul, s'éclairèrent, alors qu'ils s'étreignaient les mains entre eux pour contenir leur émotion. _« Enfin ! » _était écrit sur leurs traits en grandes lettres noires...S'ils avaient su !

-Enfin pour être plus précise, Arthur a retrouvé Merlin, rectifia Morgane puisqu'il lui fallait bien rendre justice à son frère (et aussi, pour essayer de gagner du temps).

A ce stade, comme elle s'y attendait, un concert de questions s'élevèrent pour la bombarder à qui mieux mieux.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Où est-il ?

-Quand va-t-il venir nous voir ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que la magie n'est pas encore revenue ?

-Est-ce qu'il a un plan pour tous nous sauver ?

Morgane regarda ses disciples, qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant manifestement qu'elle leur annonce que le jour de la grande libération était presque arrivé.

Elle soupira profondément, et leur répondit honnêtement :

-Merlin va bien, rassurez-vous. Il habite chez moi pour l'instant, et... la réponse est non, il n'a pas de plan, et il n'a pas non plus prévu de venir ici pour l'instant, parce que... nous avons un tout petit problème à régler avant. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien de trop grave, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser, en voyant leurs mines alarmées. C'est juste que Merlin... n'est pas vraiment tel que vous vous en rappelez. Il n'est pas... exactement...

Morgane s'embrouilla sous les vingt-cinq paires d'yeux perplexes qui la dévisageaient sans ciller.

-Exactement... quoi ? demanda Elma, en panique.

-Lui-même ? dit Morgane, avec une légère grimace.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Wildor, inquiet.

-Il est devenu mauvais ! s'exclama Thomas, horrifié.

-Non, non, pas du tout ! Il est aussi gentil qu'avant. Mais...il ne se souvient pas. De notre première vie, ni... de la magie, dit Morgane. Ni de vous.. ni de moi... et des dragons... encore moins. C'est un peu... déstabilisant au début. Mais en-dehors de ça, Merlin est toujours Merlin, évidemment.

-Oh.

Pour eux, bien sûr, elle parlait Chinois. Les enfants de l'Ile des Bénis n'avaient connu le Maître qu'au travers de sa magie, la magie qu'il leur avait apprise, enseignée, expliquée, partagée. Un Merlin sans magie qui était toujours un Merlin était pour eux un concept abstrait, et Morgane comprenait parfaitement qu'ils ne la suivent pas sur ce coup-là.

-Mais certainement, vous allez lui parler ? dit Thomas, plein d'espoir. Et il va se souvenir quand même.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi simple, reconnut-elle.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'écrièrent-ils tous en choeur.

Elle se lança dans des explications maladroites, culpabilisant un peu d'être forcée de briser l'image que tous ces jeunes magiciens pleins de ferveur avaient du plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps pour leur faire avaler la pilule de la patience.

-Camlann a été un très gros traumatisme pour Merlin, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ait enfoui sa mémoire très profondément dans son coeur. Quand on essaie de la solliciter malgré son blocage... il fait... eh bien, des crises... des crises de panique.

-Des crises de panique ? répéta Wildor, incrédule.

-Oui, fit Morgane. C'est assez impressionnant, en vérité. Dans cette vie, les choses, pour lui, n'ont pas été faciles, et Arthur et moi allons avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour le requinquer avant de commencer à essayer de stimuler sa mémoire. Je vous demande juste... d'être patients pour l'instant.

-Mais..., protesta Thomas.

-En fait, il nous a abandonnés, dit Elma, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je vous jure que ce n'est pas ça ! protesta Morgane.

-Alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas venir le voir ? implora Wildor. Nous ne parlerions pas de magie, c'est promis. Ni... de ce qui s'est passé avant. Mais si nous pouvions juste... passer du temps avec lui...

-D'accord, dit Morgane. D'accord. Mais... laissez-le d'abord prendre ses marques... et ensuite, je vous ferai signe.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand Morgane passa la porte de l'appartement, ce soir-là, un plat dorait dans le four. Les poussières avaient été faites. Les poubelles avaient été sorties. Les vitres étincelaient. Et Merlin était en train de terminer de passer la serpillère.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur, affalé de tout son long sur le canapé, écoutait la radio, avec une boisson et des petits gâteaux à portée de main.

-Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Change de station, s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite ? demanda Merlin, débordé.

-Mais oui ! Pourquoi pas ? fit Arthur en baillant.

-C'est que... je viens de terminer de laver par-terre. Si je traverse la pièce _maintenant_, il va y avoir des traces de pied partout. Mais bien sûr, Son Altesse Royale ne peut pas attendre que ça sèche...

-Merlin, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit Arthur, d'un ton réprobateur. Et qu'attends-tu... change de station ! Tu n'auras qu'à repasser un coup de serpillère derrière toi... ce n'est quand même pas si sorcier...

Merlin s'exécuta avec un soupir en répondant d'un ton amusé :

-... dit Arthur Dubois, bien qu'il n'ait jamais touché à un balai de toute sa vie, en bon réfractaire aux tâches ménagères qu'il est, quand bien même cela signifie laisser sa pauvre sœur débordée s'occuper seule de toutes les corvées...

-Morgane a l'habitude... et elle fait ça beaucoup mieux que moi, dit Arthur en riant.

-C'est certain... étant donné ton expérience en la matière, nota Merlin, en changeant de station. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui face à une pile d'assiettes sales regarde l'éponge comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme mortelle susceptible de lui sauter au visage à tout instant.

-Je _sais _faire la vaisselle, s'indigna Arthur.

-En théorie, oui, j'imagine, fit Merlin, amusé.

-Tiens, Monsieur Propre. Il reste une trace, là, par-terre.

Merlin leva sur Arthur un regard heurté.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là. Je n'ai pas dit ça méchamment ! C'est juste que, si déjà tu veux nettoyer, autant le faire correctement, se défendit Arthur. Regarde. Elle a l'air incrustée.

-Oh ! Je ne l'avais pas vue, dit Merlin, avec un sourire.

Morgane regarda, perplexe, le garçon empoigner la brosse pour aller gratter la trace. Ce n'était pas réellement _à ça _qu'elle avait pensé quand elle avait parlé à ses disciples de le laisser _prendre ses marques, _et une part d'elle était offusquée, que le plus grand magicien de tous les temps ait été transformé par Arthur en esclave domestique. Mais elle supposait qu'elle n'était pas censée protester.

Après tout, Merlin avait été le serviteur d'Arthur pendant des années dans leur première vie, avant de devenir son magicien... et peut-être que les tâches ménagères lui rappelleraient des souvenirs ?

-Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, dit Arthur, en jetant un coup d'oeil satisfait au résultat.

-Occupe-toi plutôt des miettes que tu mets partout en mangeant tes gâteau, répondit Merlin, avec humour. Parce que si tu crois que je vais _encore _passer l'aspirateur derrière toi...

Morgane enleva ses chaussures par respect pour le travail d'autrui, et fit irruption dans la pièce en s'exclamant d'un ton amusé :

-Merci, Merlin, d'essayer d'éduquer mon frère à la parité dans l'exécution des tâches ménagères. Même si je suis intimement convaincue que tu t'adresses à une cause perdue d'avance.

-Hé ! fit Arthur, interpellé.

-Non, mais c'est normal que ce soit moi qui le fasse, dit Merlin, en rougissant. Après tout, vous m'hébergez ici, et je ne peux même pas vous payer, alors la moindre des choses, c'est que j'essaie de vous rendre service.

-Merlin, dit Morgane, en le dévisageant avec fermeté. J'ai accepté que tu viennes vivre ici parce que ça me faisait plaisir de t'avoir à la maison et que ça faisait encore plus plaisir à Arthur. Je croyais que tu avais intégré cette idée ? Tu n'es pas censé... payer ton hébergement en heures de ménage.

-Oui, je sais, mais, ça me fait plaisir, à moi, de vous donner un coup de main, répondit Merlin d'un air épanoui.

-C'est vrai, Morgane, de quoi te plains-tu ? intervint Arthur. Tu aimes tant que ça passer la serpillère ?

-J'ai toujours détesté passer la serpillère, répondit Morgane, en lui lançant son écharpe sur la tête. Mais il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux s'en occupe, espèce de fainéant.

-Eh bien, dit Merlin, moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, alors autant que ce soit moi qui m'en charge...

-Tu vois bien, dit Arthur à sa soeur.

-Fais attention, dit malicieusement Morgane à Merlin. Après des années à m'occuper de tout toute seule, je pourrais bien m'habituer à rentrer pour mettre les pieds sous la table... D'ailleurs... aujourd'hui, tu as même fait à manger !? Tu es _vraiment _incroyable.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, alléchée par l'odeur, Merlin sur ses talons.

-Oh, oui, euh... j'ai trouvé un livre de recettes, et je me suis dit que j'allais essayer de faire un des plats préférés d'Arthur... et... ça sent plutôt bon, non ? demanda-t-il, d'un air réjoui.

-Ca a l'air délicieux, qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Morgane, en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du four.

-Des pâtés en croûte ! Faits maison ! rayonna Merlin.

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, fantasma Arthur.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas trop mis la cuisine en bazar, reprit l'apprenti cuisinier. Je veux dire : je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminer de ranger, et...

Morgane le regarda, les yeux brillants d'amour.

-Merlin, je t'adopte quand tu veux, s'exclama-t-elle avec adoration.

-Oh. Merci, dit-il, en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Ca me touche énormément.

Elle se retourna vers Arthur pour passer au sujet controversé.

-Avec tout ça, je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore commencé vos devoirs ? observa-t-elle.

-J'ai dit à Arthur de se mettre à travailler sans moi, mais il n'arrête pas de répéter que ça le déconcentre de me voir m'agiter partout, s'excusa Merlin.

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

-Arthur. Bouge tes fesses de ce canapé et va plancher sur ta dissertation, ordonna-t-elle. Sinon, je te connais, tu vas y rester jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

-Oui, Votre Majesté ! se moqua Arthur.

-Ca suffit... je ne plaisante pas ! Tu sais très bien à quel point tu es lent en expression écrite ! Merlin aura déjà terminé la sienne que tu seras encore à l'introduction de la tienne, et ensuite, tu le soudoieras _encore _avec des carambars pour qu'il la fasse à ta place.

-Comme si j'avais besoin des carambars ! fit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil.

Et pour preuve, il se retourna vers son ami avec un sourire charmeur.

-Merlin ? Si je te donne les idées principales, tu t'occuperas du secrétariat ?

-Oui, euh... si tu veux, je peux..., bafouilla l'intéressé.

-Merlin dit sévèrement Morgane. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire les devoirs d'Arthur à sa place. Il est supposé apprendre à réfléchir par lui-même, pas se reposer sur toi pour lui servir de cerveau.

-Désolé, dit Merlin, d'un air contrit, en regardant ses pieds.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Morgane, puis, à Arthur, et finit par trancher :

-Arthur, je veux bien t'aider mais c'est toi qui écriras cette fois-ci !

-D'accord ! Mais seulement si c'est toi qui dictes ! répondit Arthur.

-Tu sais ce que tu es en train de devenir, Arthur Pendragon ? Une... grosse feignasse, dit Morgane, d'un ton impitoyable.

-Pour commencer... Je ne connais pas d'Arthur Pendragon, ma très chère Morgane. Mon nom, à moi, c'est Dubois... Et je ne suis pas une _grosse_feignasse. Je suis... une feignasse de poids normal.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Merlin disparut à l'intérieur de la salle de bains et revint avec une fiole. Il s'assit au bout du canapé où se prélassait Arthur et déboucha le flacon. Une délicieuse odeur de lavande se répandit à travers le salon alors qu'il répandait le liquide sur ses mains. Arthur le pacha posa son pied sur les genoux de Merlin, qui fit craquer ses phalanges.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Morgane, horrifiée en regardant Merlin, soudainement victime d'un doute affreux.

-Oh, Arthur s'est fait mal à la cheville en sport aujourd'hui, répondit Merlin, toujours plein d'entrain. Et j'ai promis que je masserais son pied.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! dit Morgane, furieuse, en se retournant vers son frère.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me masserait pas ? fit Arthur, en jetant un regard stupéfait à sa sœur. Il fait ça très bien, et en plus, ça lui fait plaisir. C'est vrai, non, Merlin ?

Merlin hocha la tête avec un sourire, et lissa l'arrière du pied d'Arthur avec ses pouces.

-Arthur, tu exagères _vraiment, _menaça Morgane_._

-Puisque je te dis que c'est bon pour lui, insista Arthur. N'écoute pas Morgane, Merlin, mon pied me fait mal, et je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu masses bien. Il suffit que tu fasses ton truc, là, tu sais ? Pour que toutes les douleurs du monde s'envolent et que je me retrouve au paradis.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Merlin, s'illuminant sous le compliment.

-Mais oui, puisque je te le dis : tu as des mains de fée.

Arthur poussa un soupir d'aise pendant que les longs doigts de Merlin commençait à lui pétrir la cheville, les orteils et la plante du pied. Morgane pinça les lèvres en observant son frère, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos comme un chat qui recevait une caresse.

Il avait vraiment l'air de trouver _normal _qu'on fasse ça pour lui. Devait-elle y voir le signe qu'il retrouvait ses souvenirs ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en malaxant avec application, traitant le pied royal avec autant de soin que s'il s'était agi d'un trésor.

Et elle secoua la tête, amusée. _Vraiment, être Roi a des avantages, _pensa-t-elle, alors qu'Arthur étendait nonchalamment son deuxième pied pour laisser Merlin exercer son talent de manière symétrique, totalement oublieux de son prétexte initial (foulure au sport, tu parles! pensa Morgane, sarcastique).

-Tu devrais essayer, je t'assure, Morgane, fanfaronna Arthur, en soupirant d'aise.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas trouvé qui que ce soit d'assez dédié à ma personne me faire ce genre de choses, lui signala-t-elle d'un ton ironique. A moins que tu ne veuilles me proposer ta candidature, mon cher petit frère ?

-Moi ? Non. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Mais Merlin pourrait, proposa Arthur, qui ne manquait jamais de largesses quand il s'agissait des autres.

-Si je te laissais faire, tu transformerais ce pauvre Merlin en esclave, constata Morgane.

-Merlin _est _mon esclave, rétorqua Arthur, avec fierté. N'est-ce pas, Merlin ?

-Hein ? fit l'intéressé, d'une voix distraite, parce qu'il était concentré sur les gestes qu'il faisait, et non sur la conversation.

-Tu vois, il est d'accord, triompha Arthur en regardant Morgane.

-D'accord avec quoi ?

-Tu es infernal, murmura Morgane, les yeux fixés sur son frère.

-Tu veux que je te masse les mollets, aussi, Arthur ? demanda Merlin d'un ton concerné.

-Je t'en prie... fais-toi plaisir, répondit Arthur, en regardant sa sœur avec l'air de dire : _tu vois ? Tu vois ?_

-Techniquement, c'est surtout à Son Altesse Royale que je fais plaisir, dit Merlin, avec humour. Mais maintenant que j'ai les mains pleines d'huile, je peux bien te masser les mollets aussi.

-Oui, tiens, ça me tire un peu... en-dessous du genou , plus par là... oh, oui, exactement à _cet endroit, _dit Arthur, d'un ton extatique_._

Morgane secoua la tête.

-Tu es pitoyable, pointa-t-elle, à l'attention de son frère.

-Et toi, tu es jalouse, dit Arthur, avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne suis _pas _jalouse, je suis stupéfaite, répondit-elle. Merlin range ta chambre, il lave ton linge, il te sort tes habits le matin, il te prépare ton goûter, il te fait couler ton bain,... il passe la serpillère, il fait la cuisine, la vaisselle, il sort les poubelles, il rédige tes dissertations, _et en plus de tout le reste tu lui demandes de te masser les pieds ? _Et tu n'as même pas... un tout petit peu de scrupules ?

-Des scrupules, pour quoi faire ? C'est pour son bien, rétorqua Arthur.

-Pour son bien, hein..., fit Morgane, hilare.

-Mais oui, tu ne l'as jamais vu tourner en rond quand il se croit inutile... Merlin est comme ça, il adore rendre service.

-Tu devrais essayer de prendre exemple sur lui.

-Quand vous aurez terminé de faire comme si je n'étais pas là tous les deux... ce serait gentil de m'inclure dans la conversation, signala Merlin, qui pétrissait toujours le mollet d'Arthur. Parce que j'ai beau être multi-tâches comme les robots Moulinex, je tiens à affirmer que je suis une entité intelligente douée de réflexion, de parole, et de libre arbitre. Juste comme ça... au cas où vous en doutiez.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décrété que tu étais l'esclave domestique de la maison, rétorqua Morgane.

-Mmm... je sais, répondit-il, amusé. Merci, Morgane, d'essayer d'améliorer ma condition de forçat. Mais le souci, tu vois, c'est qu'il est déjà trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais dû commencer à dire non à Arthur beaucoup plus tôt, maintenant, je n'y arrive plus, et il a déjà pris ses petites habitudes. Tu sais, c'est comme avec les enfants, si j'arrête de lui faire plaisir, il ne comprendra plus rien à ce qui lui arrive...

-Hé ! protesta Arthur.

-Et pour être honnête, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de faire tout ça pour lui, même si je ne devrais pas dire ça quand il est juste à côté.., reconnut Merlin.

Il repoussa le pied qu'Arthur s'amusait à lui mettre dans la figure avec une vague réaction d'indignation (qui paraissait plus feinte qu'autre chose).

-Arrête de parler, Merlin, et masse, dit Arthur, en revenant à la charge, et en s'amusant à pianoter avec ses orteils en travers de sa joue.

-Arthur... ça suffit ! dit Merlin en riant, et il chercha de plus belle à écarter le pied importun, mais Arthur pouvait être très tenace quand il le voulait.

-Allez,Merlin... arrête de t'occuper de Morgane... et concentre-toi sur ce que tu faisais avec tes mains !

-Une minute... espèce de tyran...

Mais il se remit néanmoins à masser en disant à Morgane :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Arthur a beaucoup fait pour moi lui aussi.

-Mmm, fit Morgane, avec ironie.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, ça ne se voit pas forcément, quand on le voit étalé, comme ça, sur le canapé, ravi de se faire bichonner, à fanfaronner comme un crétin parce que je lui fais un massage, reconnut Merlin.

-Heureuse que tu soies capable de conserver un certain sens des réalités malgré ton évidente faiblesse pour les exigences de mon frère, fit Morgane.

-Je..., rougit Merlin.

-Tu le gâtes trop, prévint Morgane. Tu vas finir par le rendre capricieux.

-Mais non, je...

-Merlin, j'ai faim, intervint Arthur. Va me chercher un pâté en croûte !

Morgane leva au ciel.

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur.

-A force, tu vas commencer à grossir... et après, c'est _moi _que tu accuseras.

-Je ne suis _pas _gros. Je suis un athlète... allez, rapporte m'en un. Pour goûter. S'il te plaît...

Merlin soupira.

-Tu essaies encore de me prendre par les sentiments...

-S'il te plait...

Et Merlin se leva, allant docilement dans la cuisine pour s'exécuter.

_Eh bien, _pensa Morgane, _le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça promet__ !_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Bien sûr qu'Arthur faisait aussi des choses pour Merlin. Et Morgane n'était même pas tout à fait certaine qu'il plaisante, quand il affirmait qu'il mettait son ami de corvée de ménage pour son bien. En fait, Arthur n'aurait pas agi différemment s'il s'était souvenu de tout... et qu'il avait voulu rafraîchir la mémoire de Merlin. Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait toujours de rien. Et Morgane était perplexe. Parce qu'il semblait impossible d'avoir à ce point peu de souvenirs... et pourtant, de retrouver la mémoire des gestes, des mots, et des habitudes, avec une telle fidélité au shéma d'origine.

Parfois, elle était agacée par son frère.

Mais il fallait quand même avouer que la plupart du temps, il était parfait avec Merlin.

Parfait, d'une façon directive, et très Arthurienne, mais parfait tout de même.

Il continuait à gaver son ami de bonbons et de friandises, et il n'arrêtait pas de lui acheter des cadeaux. Il lui en cachait un peu partout dans la maison, pour lui faire faire des jeux de piste au terme desquels Merlin trouvait immanquablement sa surprise. Arthur s'éclairait toujours quand les yeux de son ami s'illuminaient de joie au moment où il ouvrait son paquet, comme s'il ressentait son bonheur par procuration.

Il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des compliments (même s'ils étaient souvent orientés: « Merlin, tu cuisines _tellement _bien... tu n'aurais pas envie de faire des frites ?» « Merlin, tu es _tellement _intelligent... tu ferais mon devoir de maths pour moi ? », « Merlin, tu es si adroit de tes mains... j'aurais bien envie d'un petit massage ! ». )Et Merlin avait l'air aux anges quand Arthur lui donnait du travail, comme si courir dans tous les sens pour le satisfaire avec en contrepartie quelques mots gentils et quelques sourires suffisait à faire son bonheur.

La vérité, c'était qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètement fusionnels, au point que Morgane les voyait presque comme une seule et même entité; la manière dont ils fonctionnaient, malgré leurs différences, était surprenante pour le regard extérieur, et cependant, elle leur était si naturelle à tous deux qu'ils ne se posaient aucune question sur leur complémentarité incroyable. Ce n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde soit convaincu qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils vivaient comme s'ils l'étaient.

La nuit, ils dormaient ensemble sur le clic clac, et lorsqu'elle se réveillait à l'aube pour partir au travail, Morgane les trouvait toujours pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, souriant tous deux dans leur profond sommeil. Le plus souvent, Arthur avait pris toute la place, et repoussé Merlin dans un coin du matelas, roulé en boule contre lui. Ils étaient toujours tournés l'un vers l'autre malgré leur étrange organisation de l'espace (et le besoin irrépressible qu'avait Arthur de s'étaler la nuit). Parfois, Arthur avait simplement son bras en travers de la figure de son ami comme pour barrer la route aux mauvaises ondes qui auraient pu tenter de l'assaillir à travers son sommeil. Mais la plupart du temps, il était littéralement enroulé autour de Merlin, qui disparaissait, enfoui dans ses bras, comme si le corps d'Arthur était un bouclier vivant destiné à le protéger des rêves désagréables.

Et de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils dormaient su le dos côte à côte, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient dans leur sommeil, probablement sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, comme s'ils avaient un besoin instinctif d'être en contact l'un avec l'autre pendant qu'ils dormaient pour se rassurer.

Morgane supposait que c'était naturel.

Qu'après la séparation qu'ils avaient endurée à Camlann, ce besoin de contact était la seule chose qui puisse calmer leurs angoisses non formulées. Ils étaient, après tout, les deux moitiés d'un tout qui n'était pas supposé être séparé, et ils s'étaient retrouvés arrachés l'un à l'autre. Si leurs esprits ne s'en souvenaient pas, leurs inconscients, eux, devaient s'en rappeler, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et même s'ils se couchaient chaque soir chacun à un coin du lit... le petit matin les voyait toujours se réveiller complètement emmêlés, s'écrasant l'un l'autre.

Comme elle se réveillait la première, ce n'était que les week-ends que Morgane ouvrait les yeux au son de la fanfare «debout-les-morts » de Merlin, à laquelle Arthur avait droit tous les matins.

Elle avait alors l'honneur d'assister en direct au lever du Roi, qui ne manquait jamais de la faire éclater de rire et laissait immanquablement l'appartement en chantier. Merlin passait ensuite une heure à tout ranger pendant qu'Arthur le pourchassait en mettant encore plus de désordre, et leurs chamailleries finissaient presque toujours en bagarre sur le canapé, où Arthur écrasait Merlin en lui faisant un shampoing pendant que Merlin s'étouffait de rire.

Le soir, après le travail, elle les regardait faire leurs devoirs en rêvant.

Ils n'arrêtaient jamais de s'asticoter l'un l'autre, mais au final, les choses terminaient toujours de la même manière. Merlin cédait la victoire à Arthur et faisait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Arthur avait l'air d'être le roi du monde et s'appliquait à rendre Merlin heureux en le couvant en retour.

Mais malgré tout ça... toujours pas l'ombre d'un souvenir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

De son côté, Arthur était heureux depuis que Merlin vivait avec eux à l'appartement.

Il était heureux parce qu'il s'amusait sans cesse avec lui, parce qu'il pouvait veiller sur lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et parce qu'il arrivait à le faire sourire presque tout le temps.

En contrepartie, il devait supporter d'être jeté du lit tous les matins par un « Debout les morts ! » triomphant et enjoué, de la part d'un Merlin survolté qui bondissait sur le lit comme un gamin de six ans. Mais au fond (bien qu'il s'en plaigne), Arthur adorait ça. Il avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce qui lui avait manqué, pendant toutes les années où il avait trucidé un réveil-matin par semaine en moyenne, et que le « Debout les morts ! » matinal de Merlin n'était pas une nouveauté dans sa vie, mais une vieille habitude confortable qu'il retrouvait tout juste. Il n'y avait rien de tel que d'envoyer des oreillers (et des vêtements, et des pantoufles, et tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous la main) à la tête de Merlin pour bien commencer la journée, puis de le poursuivre à travers l'appartement, et, quand il était en forme, de le coincer en pyjama sous la douche pour le faire glapir sous un jet d'eau froide, avant de l'expédier aux fourneaux pour le petit déjeuner, les joues rouges, les cheveux en vrac et le visage hilare. Une fois, il l'avait même coursé à travers le couloir de l'immeuble avant de lui faire un placage dans la cage d'escaliers, et les voisins leur avaient jeté un regard éloquent qu'Arthur avait interprété de cette manière : « _oooh, c'est LUI, le frère gay de la demoiselle du cinquième étage, celui dont elle a récupéré le petit ami SDF au foyer du coin ». _Les voisins avaient tendance à agacer Arthur avec leurs commérages. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce qu'ils connaissaient aux réveils-matins ?

Gay pour gay (au lycée, au quartier, de toutes façons, il était fiché) Arthur s'efforçait de préserver son petit ami de telle sorte qu'il vive dans un cocon anti-déprime.

Dans l'échelle des traitements efficaces contre une tristesse passagère chez Merlin, les gestes d'affection étaient numéro un, et la surcharge de travail était numéro deux, presque ex aecquo avec les piques incessantes qu'Arthur aurait classées (si on lui avait demandé son avis sur la question) en troisième position. Les conversations profondes n'étaient pas mal non plus, mais un peu trop chargées en émotion à son goût. Quand il était ému, Merlin pleurait, et quand il pleurait, Arthur avait tendance à paniquer, parce que le but du jeu était de l'empêcher de verser des larmes, pas de les provoquer.

La bonne méthode à appliquer avait été facile à découvrir pour Arthur, qui avait parfois l'impression d'être né avec un manuel intégré de déchiffrage et de traitement des humeurs de Merlin à la place du cerveau.

Il était évident que son ami aimait se faire malmener par lui. Il avait du caractère et il _savait _dire non et remettre les gens à leur place quand il le fallait. Mais il se laissait commander par Arthur avec toute la résistance d'un marshmallow fondant au-dessus du feu, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait besoin de ça.

C'était la même chose pour les tâches ménagères. Morgane avait beau s'insurger qu'Arthur ait transformé Merlin en esclave domestique, il n'y avait qu'à voir le plaisir qu'il prenait à s'occuper de tout pour se rendre compte qu'il était fait pour ça. Arthur avait le sentiment profond qu'une part de Merlin était ravie quand il passait la serpillère.

Et même s'il consentait au fait que, vu de l'extérieur, en profiter pour se faire masser les pieds pouvait paraître exagéré, il savait que c'était tout autant dans l'ordre des choses, et qu'au fond, quand il demandait à Merlin de le bichonner, c'était d'abord à son ami qu'il faisait plaisir.

Il pouvait le sentir, sous ses protestations indignées, à la rapidité avec laquelle il lui cédait quand il lui donnait ce genre d'ordres.

Et il se fiait au baromètre de son sourire pour en avoir confirmation.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi l'installation du garçon à la maison, Morgane avait menacé Arthur de lui faire payer très cher s'il brisait le cœur de Merlin de quelque manière que ce soit.

Mais la seule manière dont Arthur aurait pu rendre Merlin malheureux, aurait été, soit en l'ignorant, soit en le rabrouant, et il ne faisait _jamais _ça.

Le traiter d'incapable, ou lui reprocher d'avoir deux mains gauches, ou lui signaler qu'il faisait parfois tout de travers (ce qui pouvait être le cas, très honnêtement).

En vérité, il aurait retourné la tête du premier imbécile qui se serait permis de lui faire la moindre critique. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois au lycée, où il était d'autant plus habilité à agir avec fougue en tant que petit ami officiel. Malgré le succès de leur grand spectacle, et les nouveaux membres acquis à la cause de leur association, être le petit ami officiel de Merlin était une lourde responsabilité et s'avérait rarement de tout repos étant donné l'énergie qu'il fallait déployer pour faire le ménage derrière lui, au milieu de tous ceux qu'il agaçait involontairement parce qu'il était trop : trop démonstratif, trop enthousiaste, et, bien sûr, trop en adoration devant son compagnon. Arthur entendait souvent des commentaires dégoûtés du genre : «_même une fille n'oserait pas regarder son copain comme ça », _et le gros de son travail consistait à éviter que Merlin entende ce genre de choses, et à calmer ceux qui se permettaient de les dire.

Autant dire qu'il ne chômait pas, et que ses journées étaient bien remplies.

Mais il était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Merlin s'épanouissait visiblement et passait plus de temps à rire comme un idiot qu'il ne devait l'avoir fait pendant tout le reste de sa vie, quand il n'était pas occupé à pinailler sur des détails, comme la vaisselle, par exemple (franchement... qui se souciait de pareilles contingences matérielles?)

Pourtant, Arthur était encore préoccupé, parce qu'il sentait que, même s'il s'approchait du but, celui-ci n'était pas encore atteint.

Parce que malgré toute l'énergie qu'il concentrait sur son ami, il avait la très nette impression que chez lui, quelque chose manquait encore.

Quelque chose que ses attentions, son affection et ses plaisanteries n'avaient pas réussi à lui rendre...

Quelque chose qu'il recherchait à travers lui sans arriver à savoir _quoi._

Son intuition lui disait que Merlin n'était pas seulement une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait nourrir aux carambars, et qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre dans son ombre en le regardant avec admiration, mais pour s'avancer à ses côtés en pleine lumière, débordant de force et de confiance en lui-même.

Arthur se languissait de quelque chose qu'il était incapable de définir, il se languissait...

D'une sensation.

Qu'il lui semblait avoir connue, si intimement, même si ce n'était qu'en rêve... qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu déserter sa vie.

Parfois, dans son sommeil, il la sentait presque le submerger comme une vague: cette chaleur, cette lumière, cette douceur, cette puissance, qui montait vers lui pour l'enserrer dans son étreinte, lui coupant le souffle, l'emplissant de ravissement, lui ouvrant l'esprit et le coeur.

Quand il s'éveillait, il était toujours bouleversé, parce qu'au bout du fil de ses impressions, il savait. Qu'il avait perdu quelque chose qu'il se mourait de retrouver. Qu'il ne pourrait retrouver cette chose qu'à travers Merlin, et qu'il lui fallait absolument aider Merlin à la récupérer, parce que, sans cet immense détail.., ils ne pourraient être entiers ni l'un ni l'autre...

Il ne pouvait pas définir ce manque, seulement à quel point il pulsait en lui. Mais s'il avait pu lui donner un nom, ce nom aurait été : _Amour_.

La forme d'amour la plus absolue, et la plus pure, capable de réaliser des miracles, capable de modifier le cours du temps et de changer la nature des êtes.

Un amour qui pourtant n'existait pour lui, qui ne vibrait pour lui, et par lequel il aurait tant voulu pouvoir être étreint à nouveau, parce que...

Quand il se trouvait dans cette étreinte, il pouvait voir tant de choses, et en comprendre tant d'autres.

Tout lui paraissait si clair, et si lumineux.

Et, il n'y avait rien d'aussi merveilleux, que d'être touché, chéri, submergé, fortifié de cette manière-là...

Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait donc tant..., se demandait parfois Arthur.

Un regard...

Un voyage...

Un aperçu de l'infini...

Des serpentins dorés fusant d'un cœur qui battait...

L'immensité d'une personne qui était plus qu'une personne... un principe essentiel.

Il était frustré par sa propre ignorance.

Parfois, il observait Merlin, pendant qu'il dormait.

Il regardait les traits fins et acérés de son visage pâle, ses longs cils courbes, qui effleuraient presque ses joues, et les boucles désordonnées de ses cheveux noirs. Il regardait ses belles mains aux doigts fins et aux poignets délicats, et la manière dont il se repliait sur lui-même, comme une créature effrayée, quand il était endormi, recherchant son contact instinctivement comme s'il avait encore peur qu'il disparaisse.

Et il pensait encore : _ce n'est pas normal. _

Pourtant, ça l'était, en même temps, comme le besoin instinctif qu'Arthur ressentait de le protéger, comme la manière dont il le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer quand il criait dans son sommeil, ou qu'il s'éveillait en larmes après un cauchemar.

-Merlin, disait-il, à voix basse.

Et il répétait son nom, dix fois, vingt fois, alors que son ami, dans un demi-sommeil, frissonnait contre lui, ses grands yeux bleus entr'ouverts, les pupilles dilatées par l'angoisse. _Ne me laisse pas, _disait Merlin quand son corps tremblait contre le sien, si mince et si fragile. _Jamais, _promettaient les bras d'Arthur autour de lui. Ils ne parlaient pas ensemble, de ces nuits agitées où Merlin semblait en proie à des cauchemars qu'il oubliait au petit matin. Mais lorsqu'Arthur le tenait serré contre lui, il ressentait, plus que jamais, le fil de l'attraction que Merlin exerçait sur lui se tendre et grandir, et il avait envie de se pencher sur lui pour découvrir comment forcer la boîte de Pandore de ses rêves. Parce qu'il était convaincu que le garçon qui lui cuisinait des pâtés en croûte, passait la serpillère, et lui massait les pieds avec de l'huile de lavande, était la clé de cette sensation d'infini qu'il voulait retrouver, et qu'en lui, il pourrait retrouver une part de lui-même qu'il avait un besoin de recontacter.

-Il est vraiment spécial, non ? lui dit Paul, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble dans la cour du lycée. Et pas seulement parce qu'il est... tu sais...

-Gay ? compléta Arthur, presque machinalement.

-Oui.. gay. Ce qu'il y a, chez Merlin, c'est... autre chose, murmura Paul, d'un ton troublé. Je veux dire nous sommes tous spéciaux, chacun à notre façon, mais chez lui, c'est encore... plus fort. Il est...

-Je sais, murmura Arthur, pensif. Il est _vraiment _unique.

-Et il t'aime tellement. C'est... assez fascinant, quand on y pense. Moi et Mona, nous nous aimons, mais quand Merlin te regarde, c'est comme si le reste du monde cessait d'exister. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises à quel point tu es important pour lui.

-Je sais à quel point il est important pour moi... Mais tu as raison, Paul. Il y a quelque chose en lui... je n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus... quelque chose qui...

Merlin qui revenait vers eux avec un air ravi, trois gobelets de thé à la main, trouva le moyen d'emmêler son écharpe aux branchages d'un buisson, et Arthur s'interrompit parce qu'il fut forcé de rire face au spectacle de son ami qui n'arrivait plus à se dépêtrer des ronciers où il s'était fourré. _Quel idiot, _pensa-t-il, attendri.

-Oui, il y a ça, aussi, dit Paul, en secouant la tête, avec un sourire navré. Evidemment.

_Et moi, _pensa Arthur alors que Merlin se redressait enfin, s'arrachant aux branchages, _je n'en ai pas fini d'essayer de résoudre mon adorable problème._


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Violette : Paul est un nouveau personnage, "né dans le futur" à l'instar des autre amis lycéens d'Arthur et Merlin; il n'existait donc pas avant ;) Gwen est en effet un catalyseur pour les "non magiciens". Je trouve ça si joliment tourné quand tu dis : "c'est parce que Merlin n'est pas complet qu'il ne déclenche pas de flash". Ma question est la suivante : selon toi, Arthur a-t-il besoin des flash pour savoir quoi faire ? La mémoire du coeur n'est-elle pas plus importante que la mémoire intellectualisée ;) Merlin a très clairement besoin d'être "uni à lui-même" pour pouvoir retrouver ce qui lui manque. Où sont les oeufs ? Quand la magie sera revenue, ils pourront facilement être localisés ;) par la même personne qui les avait cachés (Wildor).**_

_**Tonksinette : merci ;). J'aime bien répondre un peu aux questions en même temps.**_

_**Theod : c'est chouette le droit ;). Futur avocat des causes perdues, alors, comme Arthur XD. Morgane mérite vraiment d'être heureuse après tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Je voulais lui offrir sa rédemption mais après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait déjà faites dans la série après la fin de la saison 4 (à l'endroit où j'ai repris l'histoire) son retour à la lumière ne pouvait pas être "facile". Par conséquent je l'ai faite beaucoup galérer pour y arriver. Je ne la rendrai plus malheureuse, je pense qu'elle a bien assez souffert comme ça et que tout le monde peut s'en rendre compte après ses deux vies de sacrifice. Donc ne t'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Arthur se souvient de tout sans se souvenir de rien, il est spécial ;). Ses comportements, ses attitudes et ses sentiments prouvent à quel point il a intégré les apprentissages de sa première vie; Arthur pour moi avait en fait UNE grande leçon à apprendre dans la série : écouter son coeur. He did it. Une chose est sûre, la magie lui manque et l'attire.**_

_**Allie 1207 : ça vous perturbe, hein, qu'Arthur n'ait pas de flash ;). Sinon, je pense qu'Arthur fait du bon boulot en protégeant Merlin de la bêtise des mauvaises langues.**_

_**Fukan : le mythe va en prendre un sacré coup - ce n'est rien de le dire XD.**_

_**Ruby : Arthur sans son côté esclavagiste ne serait plus tout à fait Arthur ;) mais c'est pour le bien de Merlin, on est d'accord XD. Pour le tablier, je me suis librement inspiré de ton idée parce qu'elle m'a vraiment fait marrer. Et pour la magie... aah... oui... Arthur se doute de quelque chose... But I can't quite put my finger on it ;) comme il dit toujours **_

_**Julie : bon tournoi ! XD et pour la solution... plus fort, Arthur ne t'a pas entendue ! XD**_

_**Shmi : mais bien sûr qu'Arthur a raison ! Arthur a toujours raison, c'est le Roi. Et pour le retour de la magie... naaan, ça peut pas être progressif. Ca sera foudroyant et libérateur et je veux que vous sautiez tous derrière vos écrans en criant : ouiiiiiiii ! enfiiiiin ! XD**_

_**Lena : merci de ne pas me priver de louanges. C'est mon gazoil pour délivrer des bons chapitres XD. Les pauvres magiciens sont au désespoir du come back de Merlin mais la Morgane Team n'a pas encore donné sa langue au chat. Une autre histoire ? J'ai encore pleiiiin de choses à raconter dans celle-là, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines. Mais je me disais, comme ça, en délire, j'écrirais bien un truc du style "le 513 bis". Allez, vite fait, le sinopsys : une bande de fans de la série Merlin dépités par la fin de la saison 5 (je te ferais une super galerie de portraits !) décident de se transformer en terroristes et de prendre en otage la production, les réalisateurs, et les acteurs de la série pour les obliger à tourner une fin alternative à celle qui est parue sur les écrans. Laissant place à l'imagination la plus débridée, et aux interprétations les plus folles, ils sont prêts à tout pour obtenir leur Happy End (même à tuer XD). Un peu dans l'esprit Misery (mais en plus fun). Y'aurait de quoi se marrer jusqu'à plus soif avec une histoire comme celle-là ;). Un jour, peut-être ?**_

_**Legend : Morgane est outrée, il faut voir qu'elle a une image très différente de Merlin (gaga d'admiration devant lui) et son frère le traite comme si c'était Domestos, il y a de quoi désespérer... mais comme c'est pour son bien (lol) elle ne peut rien dire... Non, mais Arthur finira par avoir des flash, je vous en gaverai, même, juste, c'est pas encore le moment ;). Vous serez contents quand ça viendra, vous verrez. **_

_**Lele35 : encore un chamallow pro-Merthur ;). Aaah, ça sera encore mignon, j'aime écrire des trucs mignons, quoi, il faut augmenter le potentiel de mignonitude de ce bas monde**_

_**Tout de suite : la déconfiture des disciples en direct, attention, ça va swinguer... Vie numéro 1 : Merlin, le plus puissant magicien de tous les temps, Arthur, le Roi Présent et A Venir; vie numéro 2 : mais qu'est-ce qui se paaaaaaaassssse ? LOL. (j'suis comme ce bon vieux Thomas, j'ai trop fumé, moi) Pourrait aussi s'appeler : le chapitre où Morgane a la honte (roooo, Morg, t'assumes pas, quoi, regarde, ton frère et son copain, ils s'en fichent complètement eux ...). Pardon pour la déconne (c'est trop facile). Pardon aussi pour ce pauvre Merlin (va falloir qu'il la retrouve, sa magie, hein, parce que là...rien ne va plus). Le Maître est en bad trip, les enfants. Il faut trouver une solution, et vite. **_

**CHAPITRE 15**

C'était un dimanche, et il était presque midi, quand Wildor finit par craquer.

-Nous devons absolument passer voir Merlin, s'exclama-t-il.

Thomas regarda son ami d'un air hésitant. Il comprenait bien son impatience. Wildor avait été proche du Maître autant que de Morgane dans sa première vie. Il avait discuté de magie avec Merlin pendant des heures, dans le cadre idyllique du Sanctuaire. Il avait étudié sous sa tutelle et appris à son contact. Il l'avait écouté parler de l'inné et de l'acquis dans le Don, de la nature de la Source, et de tant d'autres mystères... Il était difficile pour le premier des disciples de l'Ile de patienter avant de rencontrer leur mentor à nouveau.

D'un autre côté, avec toutes les années qu'il avait passées à Nemeth en taisant à la princesse Mithian ses talents de magicien, Thomas était habitué à devoir attendre dans l'ombre et savait que c'était parfois la meilleure solution.

-Morgane ne nous a pas donné son feu vert, objecta-t-il.

Parce que Morgane était leur chef, et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

-Mais peut-être que le fait d'aller à sa rencontre provoquera le déclic que nous attendons tous ? insista Wildor, en dévisageant son ami d'un air plein d'espoir. S'il te plaît, Thomas. Allons voir Merlin, _aujourd'hui. _

Thomas posa la main sur celle de Wildor, avec compassion.

-Je t'assure que je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Comment te serais-tu senti, si Merlin était venu te voir pendant que tu étais en plein sevrage ?

-Mal, répondit Wildor, d'un ton troublé. Ca me gêne déjà tellement que _tu _m'aies vu dans cet état... Mais Merlin n'est pas un drogué, lui, contrairement à moi.

-Dis-toi que c'est un peu la même chose, reprit Thomas. S'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme... il n'a certainement pas envie qu'on le voie comme ça.

Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour Wildor. Il venait tout juste de retrouver ses souvenirs, et il était encore submergé par la honte de s'être laissé aller aux sirènes de l'héroïne au point de perdre complètement pied avec la réalité. Il en était encore au stade où il tentait d'harmoniser l'image qu'il avait eu de lui-même dans sa première vie avec celle du toxicomane perdu qu'il était devenu dans celle-ci, et il pensait que seule la magie lui permettrait de retrouver sa dignité perdue.

Dans leur précédente existence, les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient côtoyés qu'au cours des quelques mois que Thomas avait passé sur l'Ile des Bénis avant de partir pour Nemeth et de commencer à servir Mithian en tant que page. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes âges, et ils n'avaient pas eu les mêmes destinées. Mais dans cette vie-ci, ils étaient nés la même année, ils étaient tous les deux passés par des parcours chaotiques, et ils s'étaient très vite attachés l'un à l'autre.

Thomas avait accueilli Wildor à l'appartement le lendemain de son arrivée, et il l'avait soutenu moralement pendant sa phase de désintoxication, alors que le jeune homme était en proie aux plus violents effets du manque. Il l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur de la chambre d'isolement de l'appartement quand il se jetait sur la porte pour réclamer son fix, il lui avait apporté ses plateaux repas pour l'obliger à manger quelque chose quand il sanglotait que c'était trop dur. Il lui avait passé un linge frais sur le front quand il était brûlant de fièvre et couvert de transpiration, il avait changé ses draps quand ils étaient souillés et il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la douche pour le laver quand il avait besoin de reprendre forme humaine, jusqu'au jour, où, enfin, la brutale épreuve du sevrage était passée.

Assister un héroïnomane en manque était toujours une épreuve. Thomas avait aidé la plupart de ceux qu'avait retrouvés Morgane, mais en Wildor, il avait trouvé un véritable ami.

Parfois, quand il était tard, et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil, Wildor parlait à Thomas des derniers moments d'Aithusa avant l'arrivée de Mordred sur l'Ile des Bénis, et Thomas racontait à Wildor la manière dont la princesse Mithian était morte à Camlann. Et ils pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient jamais ça quand les autres magiciens étaient présents, parce que ceux-ci les considéraient plus ou moins comme leurs chefs en l'absence de Morgane, et qu'ils auraient été ébranlés de les voir dans un état pareil, mais quand il étaient seul à seul, ils s'autorisaient à être sincères, même quand ils se sentaient fragiles.

Ensuite, Thomas roulait un joint, et ils se calmaient en fumant de l'herbe.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la solution la plus glorieuse pour reprendre du poil de la bête, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Elma, l'ancienne magicienne de la Maison de l'Esprit qui avait convoqué l'âme de Kilgarrah pendant l'accouchement d'Aithusa (et qui s'était reconvertie en maîtresse de la logistique dans sa présente existence) était en train de faire cuire des spaghetti pour vingt-cinq personnes dans le fait-tout géant. Elle émergea de la cuisine avec son bébé de deux ans calé sur sa hanche en écoutant la conversation des deux jeunes gens. Elle était enceinte de six mois quand Morgane l'avait retrouvée et elle ne se souvenait absolument plus de l'identité du père de son enfant. Mais comme elle l'avait dit à Wildor au moment où il était au plus bas : «_Etant donné l'état de déchéance où j'étais tombée, je m'estime heureuse de m'en être sortie avec un bébé plutôt qu'avec le SIDA ». _Sa petite Mina était une source perpétuelle d'émerveillement pour les autres résidents. Thomas, comme Wildor, l'avaient immédiatement adoptée, et Mina ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbée de passer d'une paire de bras à une autre. Elle appelait indistinctement «Papa» tous les hommes de la communauté.

-Si vous tentez une percée sur le bâtiment D, je veux en être, les garçons, s'exclama Elma. Et j'emmène ma puce avec moi.

Wildor attrapa la petite fille qui tendait ses bras vers lui avec enthousiasme.

-Ce serait vraiment fantastique qu'elle ait hérité de tes dons, murmura-t-il en jouant à la faire flotter dans les airs. J'ai hâte de savoir si cette petite princesse sera une petite sorcière... !

-Attends d'avoir sur les bras une magicienne-née trop jeune pour comprendre qu'on ne fait pas de télékinésie en public, dans un monde où les gens sont devenus terriblement rationnels, avant de dire ce genre de sottises, s'amusa Elma en ébouriffant les boucles brunes de son bébé ravi qui gloussait.

-_J'adorerais _voir ça, fit Wildor, en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

-Alors... qu'en dites-vous on y va ? insista Elma, en les consultant du regard.

-Morgane ne va pas être contente... les prévint Thomas.

-Elle nous pardonnera, répondit Wildor. Pour ma part, je tente l'aventure !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pallier du cinquième étage, les trois membres du commando envoyèrent un SMS à Morgane pour ne pas la prendre complètement de court :

« _Nous sommes à la porte. Nous ne parlerons pas du passé, c'est promis. Wildor, Thomas et Elma »._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« _Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Vous voulez ma mort ? »_

Deux secondes s'écoulèrent puis un nouveau message arriva.

« _Enfin, je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de vous empêcher de faire ça. Mais je tiens à dire que je ne suis responsable de RIEN. C'est vous qui l'aurez voulu »._

Ayant eu son autorisation de passer à l'action, ils toquèrent à la porte.

Une voix joyeuse s'éleva à l'intérieur.

-J'y vais, Morgane !

Wildor, Thomas et Elma entendirent la grande prêtresse répondre en pleine panique:

-Non, Merlin, s'il te plaît, attends, laisse-moi juste sortir de la salle de bains, et...

-J'y suis déjà, ne t'en fais pas !

La porte s'ouvrit toute grande, et les trois disciples de l'Ile des Bénis restèrent figés face au Maître, qui se matérialisa devant eux sous les traits d'un adolescent émacié, avec une cuiller en bois pleine de sauce dans une main et un livre de recettes dans l'autre. Il portait sur son vieux T-shirt et sur son pantalon de jogging fané un tablier rose bonbon sur lequel était écrit en grandes lettres noires : «_Je suis la parfaite femme d'intérieur », _et, quand il les vit, il leur adressa un grand sourire amical en s'exclamant :

-Euh... salut ?

Wildor, Thomas et Elma restèrent sans voix, figés comme des statues de sel. Le fait que Merlin soit beaucoup plus jeune que dans leurs souvenirs aurait suffi à les perturber sans son accoutrement loufoque, mais avec le tablier rose et cet air un peu idiot plaqué sur la figure, c'était tout juste s'ils le reconnaissaient.

La petite Mina, qui avait bien moins de complexes qu'eux, éclata d'un rire ravi en pointant du doigt les pantoufles de Merlin.

«Lapin, lapin ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en désignant les oreilles des créatures qui ornaient les pieds du garçon.

-Oh, elles te plaisent, hein, dit Merlin à l'enfant d'un ton réjoui. Petite coquine, va. Tu as les mêmes goûts qu'Arthur on dirait. Enfin, je savais bien que mes chaussons finiraient par avoir du succès auprès de quelqu'un, tôt ou tard.

Puis il leva les yeux sur les visiteurs adultes, et il demanda aimablement :

-Vous êtes des amis de Morgane, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit Thomas, en flanquant un coup de coude à Wildor pour qu'il referme la bouche.

Ce que fit l'intéressé dans un « knap » retentissant.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit l'adolescent avec bonne humeur. Je suis Merlin. Morgane arrive. Elle...

-Merlin, je t'avais dit de me laisser ouvrir, s'exclama Morgane, en le rejoignant à la porte, catastrophée. Entrez, Wildor, Thomas, Elma. Vous nous prenez de court. Merlin est en train de nous préparer une blanquette de veau. Il est... très inspiré aujourd'hui en matière de cuisine.

-Je suis _toujours _inspiré en matière de cuisine, s'exclama Merlin d'un ton bon enfant, en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

A ce moment, la voix d'Arthur s'éleva depuis la chambre, un peu perdue. Et les trois nouveaux venus effarés entendirent le Roi Présent et A Venir s'exclamer:

-Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon boxer DIM ? Le noir avec l'élastique rouge, je ne le retrouve plus ?

Morgane appuya son front sur le chambranle de la porte, avec une expression de défaite totale, puis adressa un regard implorant à ses disciples abasourdis en articulant : «_Ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ça en a l'air ». _Wildor haussa les sourcils en réponse. Elma échangea un regard assommé avec Thomas. Et Mina éclata de rire une fois de plus.

-Il est au lavage, Arthur ! répondit Merlin, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'entends pas la machine tourner ? Tu n'as qu'à en mettre un autre...tu en as tout plein.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à voir où tu les as rangés ! protesta le Roi Présent et A Venir avec tout l'esprit plaintif d'un enfant de cinq ans s'adressant à sa mère.

-Deuxième étagère de l'armoire en partant du bas, dans l'angle droit, à côté de tes paires de chaussettes, indiqua spontanément Merlin.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? brailla Arthur, stupéfait.

-Parce que c'est moi qui fait ton repassage, répondit Merlin, avec un soupir.

-Tu _repasses _mes boxers ? Même _Morgane _n'a jamais fait ça ! Tu entends ça, Morgane ? Merlin repasse...

-Arthur, habille-toi et sors de cette chambre, ordonna Morgane pour couper court à la catastrophe. Nous avons des invités !

-Des invités ?

Il y eut du remue-ménage à l'intérieur de la chambre, puis Arthur émergea, habillé à la va-vite, la chemise hors du pantalon. Il avait l'air positivement ravi et il se hâta de les rejoindre.

-Nous n'avons jamais d'invités, s'exclama-t-il, en atteignant le vestibule. Ce sont des amis à toi ?

-Oui, répondit Morgane. De très bons amis, précisa-t-elle, avant d'ajouter : Par pitié, ne les fais pas fuir.

-Fuir ? Moi ? Pour qui me prends-tu ! Enchanté. Wildor, c'est ça ?

-Oui...

-Et Thomas. Et Elma. J'ai entendu toutes les présentations. Et je suis le frère de Morgane, Arthur, dit l'intéressé, en serrant énergiquement la main des trois nouveaux-venus tour à tour. Je ne savais pas _du tout _que ma soeur avait des amis en-dehors des dealers du quartier ! Si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer !

-A nous aussi, répondit Wildor, qui avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé à coups de massue.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me les as jamais présentés, Morgane ? dit Arthur en passant un bras de propriétaire autour des épaules de sa soeurs. Pour une fois que tu fréquentes des gens bien ! Tu n'avais quand même pas honte de moi, si ?

Morgane ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Merlin ! brailla Arthur.

-Oui ? fit aussitôt Merlin, qui était de retour aux fourneaux, à l'autre bout de l'appartement, en train de gérer des urgences parmi ses casseroles.

-Sors la bouteille de Martini et sers à boire aux amis de Morgane ! C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui, nous venons juste de découvrir que ma sœur A une vie sociale !

-Arthur, fit Morgane, d'un ton de reproches.

-J'arrive tout de suite ! dit joyeusement Merlin.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants furent pilotés jusqu'au canapé par un Arthur radieux avant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, et s'assirent face à une Morgane vaincue, qui cachait son visage entre ses mains avec l'air d'avoir envie de disparaître. Wildor devait avouer qu'il la comprenait. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi elle avait essayé d'édulcorer la réalité de la situation quand elle la leur avait présentée, parce que si elle leur avait décrit les choses telles quelles, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Merlin les rejoignit avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient les verres, la bouteille de Martini, et une soucoupe pleine de cacahuètes. Il servit tout le monde avec entrain. Puis il se retourna vers Mina qui n'arrêtait plus de gazouiller «lapin» en montrant ses pieds, visiblement autant attiré par elle qu'elle l'était par lui.

-Je peux la prendre ? demanda-t-il à Elma d'un air suppliant.

La jeune fille fit un signe de la main en hochant la tête, à court de « oui » intelligibles.

-J'adore les bébés, s'exclama Merlin, d'un ton réjoui, en prenant Mina dans ses bras. Ils sont tellement mignons. Tu ne trouves pas, Arthur, qu'elle est adorable? demanda-t-il à l'intéressé, en lui montrant l'enfant d'un air enchanté.

-Si, c'est vrai, répondit Arthur, avec un petit sourire amusé. Fais juste attention qu'elle ne vomisse pas sur toi, parce qu'à la secouer comme tu le fais... tu risques de la faire régurgiter.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, gâtouilla Merlin. Je ne la secoue pas du tout, je ne suis pas une brute. J'adorerais qu'on ait un bébé comme ça à la maison. Regarde-moi ces grands yeux... et je suis sûr qu'elle comprend tout ce qu'on raconte. Hello, princesse... dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ! Tu aimes faire l'avion ? Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer comment on prépare la blanquette de veau.

-Lapin, lapin, lapin ! s'exclama Mina, aux anges, qui semblait adorer sa nouvelle nounou.

Merlin posa la petite fille sur sa hanche et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

-Le plus important dans la blanquette, c'est la sauce, à ce qu'il paraît, lui expliqua-t-il, avec le plus grand sérieux. C'est crucial de ne pas la rater...

-Alors, dit Arthur, en embrassant ses invités du regard. Dites-moi tout. Comment avez-vous connu Morgane ?

-Oh, dit Thomas. Eh bien. En fait...

-Nous habitons juste à côté, compléta Wildor, en vidant d'un trait son verre de martini.

-Bâtiment G, précisa Elma.

-Oh, génial, dit Arthur, en hochant la tête. Vous aussi, vous êtes du quartier.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Merlin porte un tablier rose ? demanda soudain Wildor, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

La question lui avait échappé.

-C'est une des idées de mon frère. Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon frère, dit Morgane, en jetant un regard incendiaire à Arthur. Il a des idées _vraiment _très spéciales.

-Merlin _repasse _mes boxers, fit Arthur, hilare. Ce tablier lui va comme un gant, non ? _Je suis la parfaite femme d'intérieur, _c'est un sacré compliment_. _Moi, je trouve qu'il a du style avec.

-Tu entends ce que dit Tonton Arthur ? demanda Merlin à Mina. Eh bien, ne fais pas attention. Parce que Tonton Arthur raconte beaucoup de bêtises. C'est même une de ses caractéristiques principales. La fonction première d'un tablier, c'est d'éviter de tâcher ses vêtements... qu'importe sa couleur, ou les sottises qui sont écrites dessus.

-Je t'entends, Merlin, dit joyeusement Arthur.

-C'est à Mina que je parle, pas à toi, répliqua Merlin sur le même ton.

Puis il demanda aux invités :

-Est-ce que vous allez rester pour manger la blanquette avec nous ?

-Oh, fit Wildor, gêné. Non, nous sommes attendus pour...

-Vous devriez rester, il y en a largement assez pour six, reprit Merlin. Et comme ça, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, sincèrement. Parce que je ne crois pas que Morgane et Arthur fassent vraiment dans l'impartialité avec moi. Ils disent toujours que tout ce que je cuisine est _délicieux. _Mais la dernière fois, j'ai fait brûler ma carbonara, et quand je leur ai demandé comment ils la trouvaient, ils ont été dithyrambiques ! Si ça n'est pas une preuve qu'ils mentent.

-Elle n'avait pas brûlé, protesta Arthur. C'est tout juste si les lardons avaient un peu accroché au fond de la casserole.

-J'ai mis vingt minutes à nettoyer cette fichue casserole. Je sais quand mes plats sont brûlés, répondit Merlin, d'un ton réprobateur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ce fut le déjeuner le plus psychédélique auquel ait jamais assisté Wildor. Arthur faisait la conversation avec une énergie débordante, Merlin nourrissait tendrement Mina à la petite cuiller, et Morgane était effondrée dans son assiette, incapable d'affronter le regard de ses disciples en phase de récupération.

Thomas essayait de suivre le fil de la discussion sans faire de gaffes, tandis qu'Elma ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil affolés au Maître qui semblait parfaitement épanoui dans son tablier rose. Aujourd'hui, un mythe venait de s'effondrer pour les disciples de l'Ile des Bénis.

Le choc était rude.

Mais d'un autre côté, Morgane n'avait pas tout à fait tort, quand elle disait que Merlin était, d'une certaine façon, resté fidèle à lui-même (se répétait Wildor pour se rassurer). Il était gentil et souriant, il avait toujours autant de plaisir à nourrir tout le monde et il semblait adorer les enfants. Donc... certainement... tout n'était pas perdu ?

Même si c'était franchement déstabilisant de le voir dans cet état... !

Le monde donnait vraiment à Wildor l'impression de marcher sur la tête. Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre pour voir Arthur et Merlin revenir sous cette forme-là !

Mais au fond, il avait bien fini SDF, et toxicomane, et c'était suffisant pour qu'il conserve en cette affaire une certaine humilité.

Le destin devait avoir le sens de l'humour pour se jouer d'eux tous de cette façon... et la blanquette de veau _était _délicieuse. Elle rappela à Wildor les souvenirs enchanteurs du gâteau gigantesque que Merlin les avait aidés à préparer au Sanctuaire lorsqu'ils venaient tout juste d'arriver sur l'Ile des Bénis, et cela lui donna une idée. Il n'avait peut-être pas le droit de parler du passé... mais il pouvait essayer de jeter un autre pavé dans la mare aux souvenirs !

-J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit, dit-il à voix haute. J'ai rêvé d'un endroit magnifique, sur une île oubliée. Il y avait un Temple entouré de sycomores, un jardin rempli de cerisiers, une fontaine de pierre dans la cour d'une maison de marbre, et des enfants rieurs qui couraient, partout. J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel, et j'ai vu un oiseau tourner dans les nuages. Quand il s'est rapproché, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas un épervier, comme je l'avais cru d'abord... mais un dragon blanc.

Thomas et Elma restèrent silencieux comme des tombes à ses côtés.

Morgane le dévisagea avec les yeux plissés, la bouche réduite à une ligne étroite dans son visage, hésitant visiblement entre le mécontentement, et la curiosité quant à la réaction qu'engendrerait cette déclaration.

Merlin posa la cuiller dont il se servait pour donner à manger à Mina, les mains un peu tremblantes, et il s'exclama :

-Il fait trop chaud, ici, non ?

Arthur, de son côté, regardait Wildor avec un air ouvert, et intéressé.

-Moi aussi, je fais parfois des rêves étranges sur des endroits magnifiques, qui me semblent incroyablement familiers, dit-il, d'un air fasciné. Une fois, je me souviens, j'ai rêvé d'un lac, au bout duquel se trouvait une cascade. En passant en-dessous du filet d'eau, je me suis retrouvé dans une grotte; et quand j'ai émergé de l'autre côté de la caverne, j'ai découvert une vallée encaissée, où se trouvait une tour cachée, dont personne n'aurait soupçonné l'existence...

Wildor observa Merlin. De fines gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur son front, et il commença à s'éventer furieusement avec sa serviette.

Morgane, elle, regardait son frère, les yeux étincelants.

Arthur continua avec animation :

-Une autre fois, j'ai rêvé d'une passe à l'intérieur d'un bois sombre, encaissée entre deux falaises rocheuses. Ce qu'il y avait de drôle, c'est qu'en m'engouffrant dans ce passage, j'étais parfaitement convaincu que j'allais être... attaqué, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je me disais : «je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends ce raccourci, à chaque fois que je l'emprunte, je me retrouve dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ». Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'y courir allègrement... vous voyez ? Cet endroit avait un nom bizarre, dans ma tête, la Vallée... des Rois de quelque chose. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, maintenant, c'est toujours un peu comme ça, avec les rêves... on en perd la moitié en se réveillant !

-Je vais... aller ouvrir la fenêtre, proposa Merlin, en se levant de table, Mina toujours dans ses bras.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre sur des jambes flageolantes, puis revint s'asseoir d'un air mal assuré sans que l'air frais semble lui faire le moindre bien.

Arthur reprit, d'une voix troublée :

-Mais le plus souvent, c'est une forêt dont le sous-bois est recouvert de pervenches où je me retrouve. Les arbres sont immenses et majestueux, j'entends les oiseaux chanter tout autour de moi, et la lumière qui traverse les frondaisons donne à la nature une allure fantastique... et mystérieuse... comme si je me trouvais dans une sorte de cathédrale naturelle, entouré d'esprits sylvestres. Je suis à cheval, et j'avance, lentement, jusqu'à atteindre une clairière, où se trouve un arbre couché. Quand j'arrive à cet endroit, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort, tout à coup, parce que... j'ai l'impression formidable que quelque chose m'y attend... quelque chose qui va changer le cours de toute ma vie.

Morgane posa sa main sur celle d'Arthur, et dit doucement :

-Acétir.

Wildor hocha lentement la tête. Lui aussi avait reconnu la description de la grande forêt des druides...

-Acétir ? répéta Arthur, perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, dit Wildor. C'est...

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, les coupa soudain Merlin,.

Et il lâcha son verre de martini, qui se brisa sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant, rompant le charme qu'Arthur avait jeté sur la table en décrivant son rêve.

Il était tout blanc. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, et il se mit à respirer par grandes inspirations entrecoupées.

-Merlin ! s'exclama Arthur, inquiet, oubliant aussitôt ses rêves pour se concentrer sur son ami. Est-ce que ça va ?

-J'ai...j'ai...

Merlin secoua pitoyablement la tête, avec un hoquet incontrôlable, et essaya de se rattraper à la chaise pour ne pas tomber.

Elma se précipita pour récupérer Mina qui était en train de glisser de ses genoux, et Morgane murmura : « _oh, non, ça recommence »_.

-Je suis désolé, dit Merlin, en s'agrippant au dossier de la chaise. Ca ne va pas... ça ne va pas du tout, je suis peut-être... allergique à quelque chose que j'ai mis dans la sauce, je... vous demande de m'excuser...

-Je te tiens, dit Arthur en l'attrapant fermement dans ses bras. C'est juste une autre crise.

-Mais je n'ai... aucune raison... de paniquer... protesta Merlin, qui n'avait plus d'oxygène.

-Essaie juste de rester calme, et laisse-moi t'aider, d'accord ?

Merlin hocha silencieusement la tête, et il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Arthur qui l'emporta pour le faire s'asseoir par-terre, adossé au canapé. Il entoura étroitement ses genoux avec ses bras et se mit à se balancer sur lui-même, en essayant de retrouver son souffle, mais il semblait de plus en plus à court d'air et son visage était rouge vif. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer. Arthur, à genoux devant lui, ne cessait de répéter : "Merlin, essaie de te concentrer, _regarde-moi". _

-Mère Source, souffla Wildor, sans voix face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas parler du passé, murmura Morgane d'un ton accusateur.

-Est-ce qu'il réagit vraiment comme ça à chaque fois ? demanda Elma, défaite.

-La prochaine fois que je vous dirai quelque chose, peut-être que vous me croirez, au lieu d'être obligés de venir vérifier par vous-mêmes ? fit Morgane à ses disciples, en haussant un sourcil.

-Pardonnez-nous, dit Thomas, d'un ton désolé. Mais aussi, il faut nous comprendre... Nous avons déjà attendu tellement longtemps... Nous espérions...

-Je sais ce que vous espériez, mais je sais aussi ce que je dis, affirma Morgane. Parler du passé n'est _pas _la bonne technique avec lui, ça ne fait qu'aggraver son blocage.

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait insister, au contraire, chuchota Wildor. Peut-être qu'au lieu de tout arrêter au moment où il entre en crise, il faudrait...

-Vous allez me le tuer si vous faites ça, répondit Morgane, courroucée. Regardez-le, franchement. Vous pourriez avoir un peu de compassion pour lui, non ? C'est un être humain, pas une machine. Il est déjà bien assez chamboulé comme ça.

Les trois jeunes gens baissèrent les yeux, honteux.

C'était vrai que Merlin faisait peine à voir. Ils avaient tous été, un jour ou l'autre, dans le même état, et ils se rappelaient bien de la misère que ça pouvait être. Heureusement que personne n'était venu en rajouter pour leur mettre la pression à ce moment-là...

-J'ai... j'ai envie de vomir, disait Merlin d'une voix haletante. C'est exactement... comme la dernière fois... et je n'arrive pas... je n'arrive pas à... respirer...

Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille et s'écria d'une voix plaintive:

-Arthur...

-Je suis là, dit Arthur, qui était maintenant assis derrière lui, en lui donnant sa main droite pour qu'il ait quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Repose-toi sur moi, essaie de te détendre.

Il posa sa main gauche sur le diaphragme de Merlin pour accompagner sa respiration et le guida avec sa voix :

-Inspire... expire... voilà, comme ça, c'est très bien, en respiration abdominale... inspire... ça va passer tout seul, tu verras, Merlin.

-Non, ça ne passe pas... je me sens... très mal...

-Merlin, la ferme. Inspire...

-Arthur, paniqua Merlin. Arthur...attends un instant...je vais...vo...

Il essaya de s'écarter de son « dossier », mais le haut-le-coeur fut plus rapide que lui, et la blanquette qu'il avait dans l'estomac se retrouva sur le devant de la chemise d'Arthur, formant des grumaux. Merlin sous le choc fondit en larmes. Arthur soupira et lui frictionna le dos énergiquement pendant qu'il se répandait dans un déluge de « désolé » entre deux sanglots étouffés.

-Ca n'est pas grave, Merlin... dit Arthur, d'un ton rassurant.

-Mais si... c'est dégoûtant...

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est quand même pas grave... respire..., ordonna Arthur, qui craignait de le voir s'étouffer.

-Désolé...désolé..., répéta Merlin, des larmes plein les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi qui feras la lessive de toutes façons, répondit Arthur.

Merlin s'étrangla malgré la situation.

-Tu es un monstre... ne me fais pas rire, je n'arrive pas à respirer...

Wildor regarda Morgane, bouleversé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda-t-il, impuissant.

-A part laisser Arthur gérer la situation ? Pas grand chose, répondit Morgane, résignée, avec un soupir.

Elle les regarda tous les trois et elle dit :

-Ce serait mieux si vous partiez, maintenant. Ca va prendre un certain temps pour qu'il revienne à la normale, et il aura besoin de calme pour y arriver.

Ils obtempérèrent docilement, désolés d'avoir provoqué une telle situation et affreusement gênés d'assister à une telle débâcle.

-Excusez-nous, leur lança Arthur, en leur adressant un sourire d'excuses, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la porte. Vous devez penser que vous êtes tombés chez les fous, mais... ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, ici, je vous assure. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas chassés pour toujours avec toute cette histoire. Je veux dire pour une fois que nous avions des visiteurs... Promettez-moi que vous n'allez pas mettre le numéro de Morgane sur liste noire après ça ?

-Oh ! Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa de répondre Wildor. Nous en avons vu d'autres.

Il regarda vers la réincarnation mal en point du plus grand magicien de tous les temps, le coeur serré, et il ajouta :

-Merlin... j'espère que ça va aller... et, encore navrés, pour... la visite surprise.

-Non, c'est moi, haleta Merlin, les yeux mi-clos. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, j'ai gâché tout le déjeuner...

-Ne dis pas ça, ordonna Arthur, d'un ton réprobateur. Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'y aurait même pas eu de déjeuner si tu n'avais pas fait cette fichue blanquette.

-Qui d'ailleurs était très bonne, intervint gentiment Thomas.

-Et Mina veut absolument te revoir, ajouta Elma, avec un sourire. Quand tu iras mieux. Mais c'est préférable qu'on vous laisse entre vous pour l'instant... Etant donné... la situation...

-Oh mon Dieu, je crois que je vais encore vomir..., gémit Merlin, une main devant la bouche.

-Pas sur moi cette fois-ci, s'exclama Arthur, en le faisant se pencher en avant.

Et le reste de la blanquette atterrit sur le tapis préféré de Morgane.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le plus fort de la crise passa en vingt minutes, avec deux nausées supplémentaires.

A la fin, Merlin haletait encore un peu, mais beaucoup plus régulièrement, et même s'il voyait des étoiles, à cause d'une probable chute de tension liée au stress, il était de nouveau capable de marcher pour peu qu'on lui vienne en aide. Il était aussi complètement retourné, d'avoir vomi devant les amis de Morgane, et il n'arrêtait pas de se désespérer à ce sujet.

-Ils ne vont plus jamais vouloir revenir, dit-il, cramponné à Arthur, alors que celui-ci l'aidait à passer la porte de la salle de bains.

-Mais si, ils vont revenir, soupira Arthur, pour la dixième fois. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils ont la chance d'assister à un pareil spectacle. Tu es un tel numéro à toi tout seul, ça a dû leur faire leur journée, tiens. Ca a certainement fait la mienne... ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me fais vomir dessus.

-Ce n'est pas... drôle... haleta Merlin, d'un ton malheureux.

-Si tu répètes encore une fois que tu es désolé..., menaça Arthur.

-Mais je le suis, je le suis vraiment...fit Merlin, navré, qui était sur le point de refondre en larmes.

-Je compte sur toi pour me rendre la pareille sans t'enfuir en courant le jour où je me prendrai une cuite monumentale, et comme ça, nous serons quittes, répondit Arthur, pour qu'il arrête de culpabiliser. Allez, courage encore trois pas, et nous toucherons au but.

Morgane soupira en arrêtant l'eau du bain qu'elle venait de faire couler. Elle aida Arthur à débarrasser Merlin de son T-shirt souillé, et ils se débrouillèrent ensuite à eux deux pour lui enlever son jogging, en lui arrachant au passage une faible protestation de pudeur étouffée.

-Ne sois pas si timide, je t'ai déjà vu en slip, souviens-toi, lui rappela Arthur, avec un brin d'humour. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'est pas mal non plus... c'est... c'est un slip Spiderman, découvrit-il en écarquillant les yeux. _Merlin._ Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu fais une collection, ou quoi ?

-Je vais te tuer, souffla Merlin, accroché à lui, entre deux vertiges.

-Morgane, note dans ta liste de courses : acheter des boxers à Merlin. Les mêmes que tu prends toujours pour moi, tu sais ? Il faut vraiment qu'on lui renouvelle ses sous-vêtements, sinon, il va rester célibataire toute sa vie.

-Parce que tu crois... franchement... que je pense à ma vie amoureuse... là... tout de suite ?

Morgane eut un léger sourire. Si l'énergie de protester revenait à Merlin, ça voulait dire qu'il était en bonne voie pour dépasser la crise. Arthur avait vraiment l'art et la manière de l'aider à dépasser ses problèmes...avec son humour à deux shillings et ses petites piques bien senties.

-Non, je _suppose _que pour l'instant c'est plutôt ta crise d'angoisse qui t'occupe l'esprit, répondit Arthur, gaillardement. Ceci dit... quand elle sera passée, je suis certain que tu me seras reconnaissant d'avoir pensé à toi. A moins que tu n'envisages de rester vierge toute ta vie, bien sûr... ce qui risque clairement d'arriver... si tu ne dépasses pas très vite le stade de Spiderman.

-Je ne suis pas... vierge... _chéri, _rétorqua Merlin, les yeux plissés. Je te rappelle... que je sors avec toi... qu'on a consommé... le deuxième jour, et que tu me trouves...incroyablement sexy... avec mes slips...

Morgane essaya de ne pas rire trop fort, mais c'était _vraiment _difficile.

-Merlin, tu m'inquiètes vraiment... je n'ai _jamais _dit une chose pareille..., mentit Arthur, en jetant un coup d'oeil mortifié à sa soeur.

-Si... tu l'as dit... devant témoins... et maintenant... Morgane est au courant aussi, triompha Merlin, vengeur. Ca t'apprendra... à jouer au malin.

-Tu es une peste, tu sais ça ? fit Arthur à Merlin en lui jetant un regard en coin.

-Qui aime bien... châtie bien... c'est ta devise, non ?

-Alors comme ça, mon petit frère fantasme sur les slips S_piderman, _releva Morgane hilare.

-Toi..., menaça Arthur, en pointant un doigt sur sa soeur. Juste... tais-toi, d'accord ?

-Et tu as dit ça à tous les élèves du lycée_, _continua Morgane, d'un ton mi-impitoyable, mi-admiratif. Tu es vraiment unique au monde... tu sais ça, Arthur ? Je ne connais aucun garçon, en-dehors de toi, qui irait claironner ce genre de préférences sur tous les toits.

-Merci, Morgane, dit Arthur, avec ironie. C'est toi qui m'a appris que dans la vie, il faut être fier de ses spécificités. Grâce à tes splendides techniques éducatives, peut-être que le livre des records m'accordera un article, qui sait. Dans la catégorie : que ne faut-il pas faire pour qu'on vous remarque...

-C'était un compliment que je te faisais, lui répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire. Je suis... vraiment impressionnée, par ce dont tu es capable.

Elle n'ajouta pas _pour lui, _mais Arthur entendit les mots comme si elle les avait prononcés, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser : _je lui dois bien ça_. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais il savait qu'il aurait été prêt à affronter tous les maux de la création pour aider Merlin.

-Oh là là... ça tourne encore, souffla ce-dernier, d'un ton plein d'effroi.

-Viens, dit Morgane, en le soutenant du côté opposé à Arthur pour l'aider à entrer dans la baignoire. Le bain va te faire du bien. Doucement... assieds-toi.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'eau tiède, encore sonné, pendant que Morgane lui passait un gant de toilette sur la figure, et regarda Arthur (qui avait roulé sa chemise salie en boule et l'avait jetée dans le panier à linge) arriver torse nu vers lui, avec à la main une brosse à dents enduite de dentifrice.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire... que vous êtes en train... de me donner un bain..., fit Merlin, rouge pivoine.

-Et de te brosser les dents, confirma Arthur, en hochant la tête. Pour faire passer le goût du vomi, la menthe, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Ouvre la bouche.

-Aaah...

Arthur passa à l'action.

-Après ça, j'irai te faire de la tisane, soupira Morgane, en versant de l'eau sur la tête de Merlin.

-Et ensuite, on te mettra au lit, conclut Arthur. Tu ne peux vraiment pas dire qu'on soit de mauvais garde-malades.

-Je ne veux pas... rester..., protesta Merlin.

-...seul, compléta Arthur. Je sais. C'est à se demander comment tu t'es débrouillé pendant les seize premières années de ta vie.

Merlin eut un sourire sonné et il dit :

-Mal ?

-Comme si on ne s'en doutait pas un peu, rétorqua Arthur, attendri.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand ils sortirent Merlin du bain, Arthur l'enroula dans un peignoir et Morgane lui drapa une serviette sur la tête. Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner sur le canapé sans opposer de résistance à son tandem d'infirmiers. Morgane le cala sur les oreillers avant de partir préparer du thé à la cuisine. Arthur l'enfouit sous une couverture supplémentaire et s'assura qu'il allait bien avant de rejoindre sa sœur au moment où elle mettait l'eau à bouillir.

Il observa ses gestes sûrs et gracieux d'un regard pensif.

-Acétir, dit-il, après quelques secondes, en la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna vers lui, hésitante.

-Tu as prononcé ce mot tout à l'heure, à table, reprit Arthur, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

-C'est le nom de la forêt que tu as vue en rêve, lui répondit Morgane, en sortant les tasses du placard.

-C'est un endroit... qui existe réellement ? murmura-t-il, en lui jetant un regard étrange.

Elle hocha la tête, et répondit :

-Oui.

-Comment le sais-tu ? insista-t-il.

-Parce... que j'y suis allée, dit-elle.

-Quand ? demanda Arthur, en secouant la tête. Tu n'as jamais pris de vacances depuis qu'on habite aux Lilas, et tu n'as certainement _jamais _eu le temps de faire... des week-ends en forêt. Je m'en serais rappelé.

-Ca date de bien avant ta naissance, répondit Morgane en évitant de croiser regard.

-Mais tu n'étais qu'une petite fille..., protesta-t-il. Comment t'en souviendrais-tu ?

-Je m'en souviens très bien, murmura-t-elle; les hautes frondaisons de la forêt d'Acétir sont parmi les plus majestueuses de toute la terre d'Albion. Ses arbres sont comme des cathédrales, inoubliables pour ceux qui ont marché entre leurs troncs immenses.

Arthur frissonna. Pourquoi se sentait-il si ému, tout à coup ? Il prit la cuiller à sucre, et remplit les trois tasses alignées sur le plan de travail, en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à l'émotion que contenait son rêve.

-Tu as remarqué ? reprit Morgane, du ton de la conversation, en prenant la bouilloire dont l'eau avait commencé à frémir. La crise de panique de Merlin a commencé quand tu étais en train de parler de tes rêves à Wildor.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi mes rêves l'auraient fait paniquer, dit Arthur, frustré de ne pas comprendre.

-Peut-être qu'il a autant peur des rêves des autres qu'il redoute les siens ? fit Morgane, en plongeant ses yeux verts, perçants, dans ceux de son frère. Je sais que son sommeil est agité la nuit. Je l'entends pleurer, parfois, pendant qu'il dort... Je sais que c'est la raison pour laquelle je finis toujours par le trouver dans tes bras au petit matin, quand je me lève. Dis-moi... Arthur... est-ce que Merlin t'a déjà parlé de ses cauchemars ?

-Il dit qu'il ne s'en souvient jamais, répondit Arthur. Il sait juste... qu'ils lui font peur.

Il secoua la tête.

-Mais encore une fois, mes rêves sont agréables, ils n'ont rien à voir avec les cauchemars de Merlin, ni même avec les hallucinations dont tu lui as parlé quand tu étais sous l'influence de la drogue de Brahim... _là, _je comprends que Merlin ait été terrifié. Même moi, tes visions m'ont effrayé, et pourtant, il m'en faut beaucoup pour broncher. Alors que tout à l'heure, à table, je ne faisais que parler de clairières et de pervenches... Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que sa crise d'angoisse ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce que j'étais en train de raconter.

-Tu n'as pas parlé que de clairières et de pervenches, pointa Morgane, qui le dévisageait toujours. Souviens-toi. Tu as aussi évoqué... quelque quelque chose qui t'attendait dans la clairière... quelque chose d'assez grand pour transformer le cours de toute ta vie.

-Je décrivais seulement l'impression que j'ai ressentie dans mon rêve, expliqua Arthur.

-Mais c'est un rêve que tu n'as pas fait qu'une seule fois, nota Morgane.

-Non, reconnut-il.

Il hésita et demanda

-Est-ce que... c'est important ?

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'inconscient ? dit Morgane, en haussant un sourcil. Parfois, Arthur, les rêves sont comme des signes, que nous envoient nos esprits pour nous transmettre des messages à propos de nous-mêmes. Peut-être que ce que tu cherches dans les tiens... est aussi quelque chose que tu cherches, dans ta vie de tous les jours. Peut-être que si tu trouvais ta réponse dans tes rêves, tu saurais aussi où regarder dans la réalité.

-Dommage que je me réveille toujours avant d'avoir la réponse, alors, murmura-t-il.

-Pourtant, j'ai l'impression... que tu la connais déjà. Et que si tu voulais juste.. te concentrer, tu pourrais facilement me dire, ce qui se trouve, à l'intérieur de cette clairière, qui est assez... spectaculaire, pour changer toute ta vie, pointa Morgane.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que... c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire, de merveilleux... et de magique, répondit Arthur, à voix basse. Mais quoi, exactement ? Je serais incapable de le dire.

Morgane sourit, lentement, et hocha la tête.

-Je comprends, dit-elle, en posant une main sur son bras.

Et ils prirent les tasses pour les apporter au salon.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lorsque Wildor, Thomas et Elma rentrèrent à l'appartement, tous les autres magiciens les y attendaient avec impatience, espérant le rapport complet de leur visite surprise. Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon pour entendre les dernières nouvelles du Maître. Ils voulaient tous savoir pour quand était prévu le jour de la grande libération...

De leur côté, les trois visiteurs du dimanche se sentaient très exactement dans la même situation que Morgane, le jour où elle était venue leur annoncer qu'elle avait retrouvé Merlin... mais qu'il n'était pas exactement lui-même.

Comment expliquer la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister sans faire passer leur mentor à tous pour un cas irrécupérable ? Une chose était certaine : ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sur une pirouette.

-Alors ? demanda Marika, en bondissant sur eux dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte. Dites-nous tout ! Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Comment va Merlin ? Avez-vous pu lui parler ?

-Oui, nous lui avons parlé, dit Thomas.

-Quant à savoir comment il va, c'est une autre histoire, enchaîna Elma.

-Il va falloir se montrer patients, continua Wildor, un peu embarrassé. Parce que... croyez-nous... la magie n'est pas prête de revenir pour l'instant.

-Mais Merlin,... comment était-il au juste ? insista Séléné, inquiète.

-Exactement comme l'avait dit Morgane... en pire... résuma Elma, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop défaitiste. Il... ne se souvient _vraiment _de rien, et j'ai peur... qu'il ne veuille pas se souvenir pour l'instant.

-Mais vous avez bien essayé de lui rafraîchir la mémoire tout en douceur, non ? demanda Dorian, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Ah. Oui, acquiesça Wildor, avec un brin d'humour. Nous avons essayé. C'était une fière tentative pour l'équipe du Sanctuaire de la Magie.

-Et ça a donné... quoi ? dit Blanche, dans l'expectative.

-Merlin a vomi.

-Ecoutez... je crois, non, je _sais, _qu'il faut laisser faire Morgane, intervint Thomas. La méthode forte ne fonctionnera pas avec Merlin... il a vraiment besoin de temps. Il est un peu... dans le même état que vous en période de sevrage, c'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de répéter depuis le début. A ce stade, il faut juste... laisser faire les choses, et faire preuve de patience.

-Pourtant, le laisser dans cet état, c'est aussi le laisser souffrir, contesta Wildor. Parce que... c'est évident qu'il souffre autant que nous tous, de l'absence de la magie. J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je comprends dans quelle impasse se trouve Morgane ! A essayer de le brusquer, elle risque de lui faire mal. Mais à le laisser rester dans cet état pour éviter de le secouer, la magie ne reviendra jamais. Que faut-il faire ? Attendre, ou forcer le destin ? J'avoue que je n'en sais strictement rien.

-Il y a quand même un point positif dans tout ça, intervint Elma, en faisant sauter Mina sur ses genoux. J'ai trouvé Arthur plutôt réceptif. Ses rêves étaient très évocateurs, c'est vraiment dommage que la crise de panique de Merlin l'ait empêché de continuer à dérouler ses pensées...

-Arthur ! s'exclama Grèse. Mais Arthur n'est même pas magicien ! En quoi pourrait-il nous aider ?

Le portable de Wildor retentit à cet instant, et il s'empressa de regarder sa messagerie.

-C'est Morgane, annonça-t-il aux autres disciples.

Et ils l'entourèrent pour regarder le SMS de la grande prêtresse.

Wildor lut pour tous:

_« Arthur se souvient de la magie !_

_Je passerai à l'appartement ce soir._

_Il faut que nous parlions. »_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin redevint peu à peu paisible enfoui sous les couvertures à côté d'Arthur qui l'avait rejoint sur le canapé pour le caler sur son épaule, pendant que Morgane leur lisait à voix haute une histoire qui traitait des aventures du chevalier Gauvain. C'était une histoire drôle et enlevée qu'Arthur adorait quand il était plus jeune, et les yeux de Merlin se fermèrent peu à peu alors qu'elle la leur racontait. Quand il se fut complètement endormi, pelotonné contre Arthur, Morgane referma son livre et dit à son frère :

-Il faut que je m'absente un moment.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, elle avait promis à ses disciples de passer les voir, et elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait quand elle mettrait les pieds chez eux... Elle savait qu'elle leur devait des explications. Et elle avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de leur aide pour prendre certaines décisions. Quand elle les rejoignit, ils l'attendaient de pied ferme. Elle s'assit au milieu d'eux, et prit la parole d'un ton posé..

-Arthur se souvient. Mais ses souvenirs n'ont pas la même forme que les nôtres. Ce ne sont pas des images précises, plutôt des intuitions. Il sent, très clairement, que la magie de Merlin est absente, et il désire profondément la retrouver. C'est vrai que mon frère n'a jamais eu le don. Mais dans leur précédente vie, Arthur et Merlin étaient très liés, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, et à cause de cela, Arthur connaît la magie, aussi bien que chacun d'entre nous. Parce qu'il a été intime avec Merlin, il a aussi été intime avec la Source. Et à travers Merlin, la Source s'est mise toute entière à son service.

Les disciples regardaient Morgane avec attention.

-De par le passé, Merlin a toujours exercé sa plus puissante magie pour l'amour d'Arthur. C'est pourquoi, je pense qu'Arthur est le seul à avoir le pouvoir de rappeler la magie de Merlin. Mais il ne pourra pas le faire tant qu'il ne saura pas comment, et cette réponse ne peut se trouver qu'à un seul endroit... dans ses souvenirs.

-Alors, nous devons trouver le moyen de rendre ses souvenirs à Arthur, pour qu'il puisse aider Merlin à son tour, affirma Thomas, avec animation.

-Dans tous les cas, affirma Wildor, nous _devons _faire quelque chose, parce que Merlin est en souffrance, autant que nous, tant que cette situation perdure. Et que la magie DOIT revenir.

-Je suis coincée, leur expliqua Morgane. Je ne peux pas... juste... raconter à mon frère ce qu'il a oublié. Il a beau être très intuitif, son esprit est aussi très cartésien. Il croira que j'ai repris de l'héroïne..., ou je ne sais quelle autre drogue, si je commence à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé à Camlann. Et il en déduira que je nage encore en pleine hallucination...

Elle remarqua quelques regards choqués, et s'autorisa un petit rire.

-Quoi, vous croyiez sincèrement être les seuls à en être passés par là ? Il m'arrive aussi de faire des erreurs... et de plonger, comme tout le monde. Je ne suis pas infaillible...la magie me manque, à moi aussi.

Elle soupira, et demanda:

-Aidez-moi. Je suis à court d'idées.

-Peut-être qu'en amenant Arthur dans les endroits qu'il a vus en rêve, cela pourrait provoquer en lui un déclic ? proposa Elma.

-S'il n'a pas eu ce déclic en revoyant Merlin, je doute que de simples paysages soient suffisants à le lui donner..., répondit Morgane.

Wildor sentit une idée germer en lui.

-Lorsque Merlin est entré à Avalon, dit-il soudain. Il est passé par les Portes de la Source, sur l'Ile des Bénis. Nous étions déjà de l'autre côté, souvenez-vous. Nous l'avons _vu _faire. Il a emporté la magie avec lui...

-Et il a scellé la Source derrière lui, s'exclama Thomas, les yeux brillants.

-Avec Excalibur, acquiesça Morgane, qui commençait à comprendre. L'épée d'Arthur... qui est aussi le symbole de sa royauté. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Peut-être que s'il la retrouvait... cela provoquerait quelque chose en lui. Le souvenir de sa première mort...

-Ou de sa première vie, acquiesça Wildor, avec enthousiasme.

-Peut-être même que Merlin se souviendra, là-bas, dit Thomas avec enthousiasme. Et quelle meilleure solution, pour réactiver la Source, que de se rendre là où elle se trouve ?

Morgane hocha la tête.

-Alors, c'est décidé. Les prochaines vacances scolaires sont dans moins de quinze jours. L'anniversaire de Merlin est prévu pour le premier week-end... Nous partirons aussitôt après. Je les conduirai tous les deux sur l'Ile... Peut-être que le déclic pourra se produire, là-bas. J'espère, de tout mon cœur, que ça fonctionnera...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et regarda Arthur qui était penché sur lui, étudiant son visage.

-Combien de temps vas-tu encore me supporter dans cet état ? demanda-t-il, avec angoisse. Avec mes crises de panique... mes nausées... et tout le reste.

-Combien de temps serais-tu prêt à supporter ma phobie des éponges et des balais, mon inaptitude à m'occuper de moi-même, et ma tendance à te tyranniser dans les moindres détails de la vie quotidienne ? répondit Arthur, avec un petit sourire.

-Pour... l'éternité ? dit Merlin, en battant des cils, alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

-Je savais que tu aimais ça, pointa Arthur, avec tendresse.

Merlin rit, puis, regarda son ami, avec inquiétude.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, signala-t-il. Combien de temps ?

-Tu sais, Merlin, dit Arthur, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

-Et si ça devait durer toujours ? demanda son ami, effrayé. Tôt ou tard, tu vas te lasser, et tu me planteras là, comme un idiot... en pleine crise d'angoisse...

-Je ne ferai jamais ça, même si ça devait durer toujours. Je te l'ai promis, non ? Je t'ai promis que je serai _là _pour toi quoiqu'il arrive dorénavant, répéta Arthur. Mais, Merlin... tu ne seras _pas _toujours comme ça...c'est certain.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ? Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ? demanda Merlin, en le cherchant des yeux. Moi... j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser le contraire, et ça me terrifie.

-Tu ne seras pas toujours comme ça parce que je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour que ça s'arrête, affirma Arthur avec force. Même si je n'ai pas encore découvert... comment. Je sais que je trouverai. Et je saurai t'aider à aller mieux. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Merlin prit la main d'Arthur dans la sienne, et la serra entre ses doigts.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Arthur, murmura-t-il.

Et cette confiance se reflétait vraiment dans ses grands yeux bleus, éperdus.

-Je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire tremblant, en le regardant tout droit dans l'âme.

Et là où ce regard le touchait. Tout au fond de son être. Arthur sentit quelque chose bouger, comme en réponse à un appel silencieux, qui montait de Merlin, vers lui. Il pensa à ce qui l'attendait dans la clairière de son rêve. Et il comprit soudain, que c'était la part de lui-même que Merlin avait perdue. Alors, une détermination telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie se leva en lui.

_C'est vrai, _pensa-t-il, avec ferveur. _Je ferais n'importe quoi, pour pouvoir enfin te retrouver tel que as été, tel que tu es, et tel que tu seras toujours, dans mon coeur. Parce que tu m'appartiens, autant que je t'appartiens, et qu'il n'existe aucune autre manière pour que nous soyions vraiment réunis._


	26. Chapitre 25

**_Tonksinette : les chaussons lapins ? cadeau d'Arthur, bien sûr ! Ne m'en parle pas, du capharnaüm, lol. C'est le bazar à écrire, il y a tellement de persos !_  
**

**_Theod : bien sûr que les disciples ne pouvaient pas attendre ;). Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qui se passait ! La déconfiture face au Maître... c'était très drôle à écrire. C'est clair que ça casse l'image qu'ils avaient de Merlin sur l'Ile des Bénis ! Mais en même temps, ça remet les choses à leur place... Merlin n'est pas un dieu, quoi. La crise, oui, c'est un peu entre "oh, le pauvre" et "mdr"... c'est clair que Merlin a le chic pour être un spectacle à lui tout seul ;) En tout cas, Morgane et Arthur font équipe pour l'aider (vive la Team Pendragon). Arthur est devenu très intuitif... mais non, il ne fait toujours qu'entrevoir, que ressentir les choses pour l'instant ;)_**

**_Valir : ah non, je confirme, le "style Merlin" n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être gay ou non XD. C'est juste le "style Merlin", quoi. Morgane a eu la honte, la pauvre, elle ne voulait pas dire à ses disciples à quoi ça ressemblait chez elle, et ils l'ont grillée, les curieux ;). Excalibur... tu verras ! ;). C'était pas toi qui me disais au début de l'épisode que tu rêvais de voir cette scène ?_**

**_Fukan : looool. Non, on va éviter la rencontre entre la Team Pendragon et la Team Knight pour l'instant ;). Faudrait pas nous les tuer, les deux héros! Sinon, triste... oui et non. C'est un peu la galère, mais au moins personne n'est seul dans la galère...;)._**

**_Ma : t'inquiète, c'est pas fini ! déjà il n'y a pas de Galaad, pas de dragons, pas de magie... je vous ai promis tout ça ;). Et ils se retrouveront tous sur l'Ile des Bénis à un moment donné, mais pas au premier voyage (expérimental) ;)._**

**_Ruby : tu AS des chaussons lapin ! C'est génial ! Vous êtes des fous, les fans de Merlin ! Comment je kiffe XD. Celui des Monty Python c'est clair que c'est le meilleur lapin de tous les temps ! Sinon je rigole toujours à tes idées... mais pour l'anniversaire de Merlin, tu verras ;). _**

**_Violette : déstabilisée par Merlin colocataire d'Arthur ? Bah, tu sais, à la maison... c'est un peu comme dans les appartements d'Arthur au bon vieux temps, quoi. Arthur ne marche pas vraiment sur les pieds de Merlin... il l'occupe ;). Ce qui te rend mal à l'aise, c'est certainement que Merlin est un peu à l'ouest avec ses crises d'angoisse... c'est parce qu'Arthur "s'approche" des souvenirs qu'il rejette en recréant leur ancien fonctionnement, et qu'il est en mode stress/fragile (normal aussi sans sa magie). Ca ne durera pas, il va la retrouver ;). _****_Le métier de Merlin... non, pas dans le cinéma._**

**_Allie1207 : Dans cette fic Morgane et Arthur ont la même mère (Ygraine) en plus d'avoir le même père (Uther). Leurs parents n'étaient pas mariés. Morgane est l'aînée, ses parents vivaient ensemble à sa naissance, son père l'a reconnue et lui a donné son nom : Pendragon. Quand Ygraine est tombée enceinte d'Arthur elle l'a quitté et Uther n'a pas reconnu Arthur qui porte le nom de sa mère : Dubois._**

**_Shmi : oui sur l'île ce sera explosif, c'est clair ;)_**

**_Julie : c'est clair ! Oh, tu sais, Gwen est au courant depuis le temps que son mari est un peu gay ;) ça parlait autant à Camelot qu'au lycée sur les deux compères... elle est habituée ;)._**

**_Legend : c'est clair que Merlin ressemble plus à un gosse de 10 ans qu'à un ado de 17 par moments ;). Mais on l'aime bien aussi pour son petit côté tombé de la lune qu'il a de temps en temps ;). Il est le seul qui n'évolue pas vraiment mais tu connais Merlin. Il a l'air d'être attardé et d'un seul coup on découvre que c'est un génie ;). Morgane a trouvé une bonne méthode avec Arthur (le sous-entendu...) Tu m'étonnes qu'il va mourir sur l'Ile (imagine : Merlin face à Excalibur. L'objet qui a tué Arthur.)._**

**_Lele35 : non, mais là, les disciples s'arrachent les cheveux lol_**

**_Lena : c'était bien ça l'idée, utiliser mes chers reviewers en guise de personnages principaux XD. Non mais Mordred ça va venir dans cette fic, laisse-moi juste le temps ;). Merlin, nounou-conseiller-majordome d'une seule personne ? Non non, tu te trompes, il en aura bientôt deux à charge ! (eh oui, le père ET le fils ! Lol).On est d'accord : Galaad, à l'âge de raison, ce sera de la crème comparé à Arthur... dès l'âge de 3-4 ans, je pense qu'il sera beaucoup plus autonome que son père. Mais bébé... bébé, quoi. Imagine bébé Galaad deux minutes. Avec sa copine Mina ;). Capables de s'envoler, de faire exploser un immeuble... LOL. Tu crois quand même pas que c'est Gwen qui va gérer ça ? La pauvre... sans magie, elle peut pas ! Tata Morgane a gagné le droit d'être un peu en vacances ;)_**

**_Arthur est-il capable de mettre son slip tout seul le matin ? Réponse : il met des boxers mdr_**

**_LolOW : qui ose t'énerver par mail les dimanches ? Vade retro, impies, enlevez vos griffes de ma revieweuse fétiche ! Mithian-Gauvain redémarre sur les chapeaux de roues (tu as quelques chaps devant toi pour les voir évoluer;)), Arthur et Merlin sont amis (et vont l'être de plus en plus). Gwen est l'unificatrice (bis) d'Albion qui se tape tout le travail pour son mari pendant qu'il a l'importante tâche de résoudre des équations merthuriennes. L'histoire des souvenirs de Morgane, je n'en suis même pas encore là ! Mais tu verras, j'aborderai cette partie bientôt ;). En attendant, oui, Dame Morgane ma Championne est une galérienne de l'extrême dans les rudes réalités de l'avenir mais plus obstinée qu'elle tu ne trouveras pas. Et Mordred, il est puni...pour l'instant. Quant à Merlin, c'est bien le problème, et au stade où on en est il n'est toujours pas résolu malgré les efforts concertés de la Team Pendragon ! Y'a du pain sur la planche..._**

**_MERCI A TOUS POUR LES COMS (constatez mes réponses à vos coms font presque un mini chap en soi ;))_**

**_Tout de suite, un autre dîner attendu chez Gwen Smith qui a décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles._**

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, nous continuerons à suivre les aventures de la "Team Knight (chef de file : Queen Gwen)", et vous découvrirez un nouveau personnage ! Devinez qui ?_  
**

**CHAPITRE 25**

Léon était impatient de se rendre au dîner où il avait été invité par Gwen Smith et Lancelot Dulac.

Il avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour le couple, dont la gentillesse et la bonne éducation lui avaient fait très forte impression. Léon était un solitaire par contrainte, et non par choix. En tant qu'inspecteur, il travaillait souvent seul sur ses enquêtes, et en tant que policier, ce n'était pas toujours facile, pour lui, de se faire de nouveaux amis en-dehors du travail. Mais il sentait, que cette fois-ci, les choses allaient être différentes, et il était tout à fait certain qu'il allait passer une très bonne soirée en compagnie de ces deux personnes.

Il arriva à la porte du 22, Bayswater Road en apportant avec lui une très bonne bouteille de vin, et fit sonner le carillon avec entrain.

Ni Gwen, ni son compagnon, ne vinrent lui ouvrir la porte. Au lieu de ça apparut un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, le visage mangé par une barbe de trois jours, dont les dents blanches, étincelantes, l'aveuglèrent d'un sourire dès lors qu'il eut posé les yeux sur lui. Léon comprit aussitôt qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, et le souvenir d'un étrange établissement afflua à sa mémoire. On y buvait énormément de bière, on y jouait aux dés, et cet homme-là y était un grand habitué. Il croyait se souvenir que c'était à la fois la coqueluche des serveuses... et la hantise du propriétaire... mais pourquoi les bancs de ce bar étrange étaient-ils en bois ? Et pourquoi y avait-il de la paille répandue sur le sol, comme dans une écurie ? Ce n'était vraiment pas hygiénique...

-Bonjour... Léon Knight... je suis bien chez mademoiselle Smith ? dit-il, en secouant la tête, pour s'arracher à ses étranges pensées, et revenir au temps présent.

-Mais oui, mon capitaine, c'est ici, chez mademoiselle Smith. Je suis un ami à elle : Gauvain Strenght. Ca me fait _vraiment _très plaisir de vous rencontrer, Léon Knight.

Gauvain serra la main de Léon avec un immense enthousiasme, et celui-ci se vit obligé de rectifier, avec amusement :

-Je ne suis pas... capitaine. Seulement... inspecteur. Et je ne suis pas en service. Donc... ce sera juste Léon.

-Alors, comme ça, Léon, dans cette vie, ton job, c'est de mettre les truands en prison, fit Gauvain, visiblement amusé. C'est assez drôle, quand on y pense. La garde... la police... bon, ils ont un peu amélioré la sécurité des prisons depuis le temps, j'imagine ? Parce que, pour ce qui était de la nôtre... un véritable moulin! Alors quand même, je voulais te dire : j'espère que tu n'es pas trop dur avec les petites frappes que tu pinces,... surtout, pour certains délits mineurs sans grande méchanceté. Par exemple, pour les tricheurs...

-Les tricheurs ? dit Léon, un peu perdu.

-Oui, ceux qui pipent les dés... ou qui comptent les cartes au Casino..., expliqua Gauvain.

-Oh, mais je ne m'occupe pas de ce genre d'affaires, répondit Léon en riant. Ce sont des services de sécurité privés qui s'en chargent.

-D'accord, mais selon moi, les amendes pour ivresse sur la voie publique ne devraient pas être aussi lourdes..., qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon ami ?

-Pour les cheva...

Léon s'interrompit en prenant conscience de ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi parlait-il de chevaux ? Ca devait être à cause de cette histoire de paille sur le sol.

-Pour les automobilistes, se reprit-il, toujours près à militer pour la sécurité routière, un taux d'alcoolémie trop élevé peut s'avérer très dangereux. La vie de malheureux piétons, ou de conducteurs sobres, peut très bien se retrouver en péril à cause d'un abus d'alcool au volant...

-Non, mais tu as raison, tu sais ça ? Piloter un cheval, quand on est soûl comme un coing, c'est moins facile que ça en a l'air. Je me souviens, une fois...en sortant du Soleil Levant...

-Vous avez déjà fait de la prison, non ? demanda Léon, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Parce que la mémoire de ce visage-là derrière des barreaux lui revenait très nettement (mais pourquoi diable y avait-il _aussi _de la paille par-terre dans cette image-là ? Et pourquoi aurait-il été en train de rire avec un homme en garde à vue ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre).

-Moi ? Nooon, pas vraiment. Ce n'était rien qu'une nuit au mitard. Du grabuge dans une tav... je veux dire, dans un bar de la place. Qui avait dégénéré en bagarre. Rien de trop, trop méchant.

-Léon ! s'exclama une voix féminine enchantée, interrompant leur conversation.

Léon se retourna pour faire face à une belle jeune femme brune, aux yeux espiègles et brillants, dont le visage lui semblait vaguement familier. Elle portait une robe écru, à la mode médiévale, et elle avait arrangé artistement les boucles de ses cheveux autour de son visage. Il eut une vision d'elle, descendant d'un cheval dans une cour pavée, après avoir remonté son voile pour découvrir ses traits angéliques, obligeant tous les hommes présents à retenir leur souffle face à tant de grâce... Puis, le décor changea, et il la vit à nouveau, cette fois, dans une grande salle, assise sur un trône, entourée de vieillards en robes pompeuses, surplombant d'un air royal la délégation qui était venue la trouver pour lui demander... _lui demander quoi ?_

-Ca me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir. N'écoutez pas ce que raconte Gauvain. Il a tendance à dire n'importe quoi... surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'alcool.

-Ma princesse Parisienne... Mithian, dit Gauvain, en présentant sa belle à Léon.

Celui-ci sourit, une nouvelle fois, ébloui par la demoiselle.

-Enchanté, mademoiselle, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Vous êtes...

-Déjà prise, s'exclama Gauvain, en passant son bras autour des épaules de Mithian.

Elle lui asséna un coup de coude bien senti en retour, lui arrachant un "aïe" ! indigné.

-J'allais dire, ravissante, reprit Léon, subjugué, en hochant la tête à l'attention de Mithian.

-Merci beaucoup, Léon. Vous êtes charmant, comme toujours, lui répondit la jeune femme. Laissez-moi donc vous escorter à table.

Et elle lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner au salon.

Léon fut forcé de lutter contre le sentiment de familiarité croissant qui l'envahit peu à peu, comme une vague, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, mais celui-ci refusa de le quitter. Il s'approcha de la table ronde, au centre de laquelle trônait le cuissot de sanglier, la sauce, et les divers accompagnements magnifiquement présentés dans leurs plats; les arrangements en guirlandes de feuillages avaient été disposés à l'ancienne mode sur les nappes rouges, et des dizaines de candélabres répandaient leur lumière tamisée.

C'était étrange, cette table ronde, croulant sous les victuailles, pensa Léon, profondément intrigué. Pendant les conseils, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit à se mettre sous la dent, et définitivement, les tables de banquet avaient toujours été rectangulaires. Après s'être fait cette réflexion, il resta perplexe pendant quelques instants en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête ce soir. Quelles tables, quels conseils, quels banquets ? D'où lui venaient ces images qui dansaient dans sa tête ?

Puis, il tomba une nouvelle fois en arrêt lorsque son regard se fixa sur ses hôtes. Assis côte à côte, à table, aux places d'honneur, se tenaient Gwen et Lancelot, parlant à voix basse. Elle occupait la place centrale, il se tenait à sa gauche. Elle portait une robe somptueuse, d'un bleu roi absolument stupéfiant. Les boucles de ses cheveux étaient fantastiquement arrangées sur ses épaules, et une corde tressée entrelacée de fils d'or ornait son front. Son compagnon avait échangé son costume impeccable contre une chemise élégante et décontractée, qui lui donnait l'air d'un chevalier des temps anciens.

Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence, ils interrompirent aussitôt leur conversation pour se tourner vers lui.

-Léon ! dit Gwen, avec un sourire. Bienvenue dans notre modeste demeure. J'espère que vous trouvez le décor à votre goût.

-C'est... magnifique, dit Léon, sincèrement. Et vous êtes... extraordinaire, Madame. On croirait la châtelaine d'un conte médiéval, je trouve cela... vraiment fascinant. J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée à thème, en réalité.

-J'aime les ambiances originales quand j'organise un dîner à la fin de la semaine, répondit Gwen, courtoisement. Pour changer du train train quotidien et voyager tout en restant chez soi ?

-C'est... vraiment très réussi, la félicita-t-il.

Puis il brandit son cadeau.

-J'ai apporté... une bouteille de vin.

-Oh, merci, c'est si gentil à vous, s'exclama Gwen. Nous attendons encore un autre invité, mais il m'a appelée tout à l'heure pour me prévenir qu'il aurait du retard. Lancelot... si nous commencions par goûter ce vin avant de passer à table ?

-Excellente idée, dit l'intéressé.

Léon fit quelques pas à travers la pièce, et remarqua un tableau, couvert d'un grand drap noir, qui ressemblait à celui qu'il avait dans son bureau.

-Un outil de travail ? demanda-t-il à Gwen, étonné.

-Oui, on pourrait dire ça, lui répondit-elle, d'un ton mystérieux.

Lancelot revint avec les verres, Gauvain déboucha la bouteille, et les deux hommes s'occupèrent de servir tout le monde.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Gwen éleva sa coupe, et dit, d'une voix forte :

-Ce soir, je voudrais porter un toast. A Arthur.

-A Arthur, répétèrent Gauvain, Mithian et Lancelot, avec passion.

L'espace d'un instant, Léon vit l'image du salon se distordre sous ses yeux, pour révéler une autre pièce, pleine de tables de banquets (rectangulaires, définitivement), où festoyaient des dizaines de personnes. En bout de table, vêtue d'une robe presque identique à celle qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, se trouvait Gwen, qui élevait sa coupe, et portait un toast identique, son regard noir, amoureux, rivé sur celui qui était assis à ses côtés... Un jeune homme blond, aux traits décidés, aux yeux brillants, dont le front était ceint d'une couronne. L'inspecteur troublé cligna des yeux, lorsque sa vision se dissipa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, et il fut obligé de faire un pas en avant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Léon ? dit Mithian, en posant une main sur son bras, avec sollicitude. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, très bien, je vous remercie, répondit-il, en secouant la tête, perplexe.

Il avait peut-être eu une semaine fatigante... mais de là à avoir des visions ? C'était vraiment étrange. Sa mère lui avait peut-être donné une éducation d'un autre temps... mais il ne pensait pas avoir tant d'affinités avec le monde médiéval... Les séries historiques l'avaient toujours ennuyé ! Il n'avait plus regardé un seul film de cape et d'épée depuis l'âge de six ans !

Il goûta le vin, et ramena son attention sur ses hôtes.

Gwen était _vraiment _magnifique. Il avait l'impression qu'elle étincelait. Cette robe d'un bleu profond mettait en valeur son port de tête altier... son regard était fier et indomptable... Elle ressemblait à une Reine. .

-Et donc, reprit-il, subjugué, pour faire plus ample connaissance. Lancelot et vous, êtes...ensemble depuis longtemps ?

-Lancelot et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, Léon, dit Gwen, avec un regard étonné, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oh, pardonnez-moi. J'ai cru... que vous formiez un couple. Vous me semblez... si bien assortis tous les deux.

Gwen posa une main affectueuse sur l'avant-bras de Lancelot.

-Lancelot est un ami très cher, reprit-elle, ses yeux noirs, brillants, ensorcelants, fixés sur Léon. Il connaissait très bien mon mari, voyez-vous. Tous les deux travaillaient ensemble.

-Oh, vous êtes mariée ? dit Léon, étonné. Vous semblez si jeune, c'est très surprenant.

-J'étais mariée, répondit Gwen, d'un ton solennel. Mais... mon mari est mort, vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Mon Dieu, c'est affreux..., s'excusa Léon, incapable de détacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme.

-Il s'appelait Arthur, dit-elle, en le capturant plus étroitement encore dans le puits sans fond de ses yeux. Peut-être l'avez-vous connu ?

Léon sentit sa tête lui tourner, alors qu'il revoyait l'homme portant la couronne, au bout de la table du banquet... Il semblait si vivant, si souriant, et si jeune... Comment pouvait-il être mort ? Léon le vit échanger un regard avec la jeune femme de sa vision, celle qui ressemblait tant à la Gwen qui se tenait devant lui... Etait-ce Gauvain, qui se trouvait deux places plus loin, en train de battre des mains, et de rire ? Et aux côtés d'Arthur ! Cet homme brun ne ressemblait-il pas à Lancelot ?

-Sire Léon... est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? dit Gwen, en faisant un pas vers lui, et elle ressemblait tellement à l'alter ego de sa vision, qu'elle paraissait tout droit sortie des imaginations fantasques de son esprit surmené.

Etait-elle une apparition ? Se trouvait-il vraiment au 22 Bayswater Road... ou ailleurs ?

Un bruit assourdissant pulsait à ses oreilles.

-Arthur... , répéta-t-il. Je..., c'est étrange, mais...comment...

Gwen se pencha vers lui, l'hypnotisant littéralement; son regard noir remplit le champ de vision de Léon; et soudain, elle souffla avec force :

-_Le Roi est mort. Longue vie au Roi. Longue vie à la Reine._

Léon sentit ses paroles exercer sur lui une violente poussée. Et soudain, il se trouva emporté dans un véritable tourbillon d'images.

Il vit la salle du trône, où se trouvaient assemblés les membres de la Cour, la lumière, qui pénétrait à flots par la fenêtre, et le prince Arthur, agenouillé, qui recevait le signe de sa royauté avec déférence pendant qu'une voix solennelle s'exclamait : «Par les pouvoirs investis en moi, je vous couronne, Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot ».

_"Longue vie au Roi !" _s'exclamait Léon, et malgré le deuil dans lequel il se trouvait, celui du père d'Arthur, qui venait de mourir, son cœur était rempli de joie, parce qu'il _savait, _que l'homme qui montait sur le trône aujourd'hui était digne de gouverner le peuple, qu'il le ferait avec bonté et justesse, et que son règne serait heureux et prospère. Malgré toute la loyauté avec laquelle il avait servi le vieux Roi, c'était à ce prince porteur de tant d'espoirs, et de tant de rêves, qu'allait sa fidélité profonde... Comment en aurait-il été autrement ? Il incarnait le courage et la noblesse mieux qu'aucun autre avant lui.

_Longue vie au Roi ! _résonnait dans la grande salle, et dans le cœur de Léon.

Puis, sa vision se modifia légèrement; même endroit, même foule, mais maintenant, c'était la magnifique jeune femme dont le visage remplissait tout son champ de vision, celle avec laquelle, enfant, il avait chassé la grenouille, qui se relevait avec majesté dans sa robe bleue, stupéfiante, tandis que résonnaient les mots : «_Par les pouvoirs investis en moi, je te couronne, Guenièvre, Reine de Camelot »._Léon fut aveuglé par la vision du Roi et de la Reine côte à côte, la main dans la main, sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements de la foule... il sentit ses frères d'armes à ses côtés, il éprouva la joie qu'il ressentait à appartenir, à cette garde, à ce royaume, à cette _famille..._

Et il tomba à la renverse.

Gauvain le reçut dans ses bras en disant : « strike ».

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

C'était un plan qu'ils avaient mis au point après le fameux soir où Gwen les avait réunis autour de la table ronde, en affirmant d'un ton résolu :

-Je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous parlions d'Arthur.

Comment Arthur ne leur était-il pas revenu plus tôt en mémoire, alors qu'il était tellement important ? Après que Gwen ait laissé tombé cette phrase, les souvenirs avaient commencé à affluer dans les esprits de chacun d'entre eux très spontanément, comme si évoquer son nom à haute voix avait suffi à les débloquer brusquement.

Les aventuriers des souvenirs perdus s'empressèrent de partager leurs trouvailles immédiates à voix haute pour relier entre eux les éléments de ce qu'ils appelaient _le grand caléidoscope_.

Leurs mémoires étaient toujours morcelées, même si elles s'amélioraient grâce à l'exercice qui consistait à les solliciter le plus souvent possible, mais en ajoutant les éléments les uns aux autres, ils parvenaient toujours à se faire une idée plus précise de la personne qu'ils évoquaient, du moment où ils avaient son nom comme point de départ.

Gauvain se rappela d'une bagarre de taverne, celle où, il en était certain, il avait rencontré Arthur et Merlin pour la première fois, et il éclata de rire en se souvenant de la scène. «Ils formaient une sacrée paire, tous les deux ! », s'exclama-t-il, enchanté. «Arthur, toujours prêt à foncer au-devant des ennuis tête baissée, et Merlin, toujours après lui, à lui dire que ça ne sentait pas bon sans qu'il veuille l'écouter !».

A ces mots, Mithian se souvint soudain qu'elle avait failli épouser Arthur, et qu'elle s'était vengée de la manière dont il avait refusé son offre de mariage en le battant froid quand il était venu l'implorer de lui fournir des victuailles pour son peuple quelques mois plus tard.

«C'est vrai que Merlin était presque tout le temps avec lui », réalisa-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. «D'ailleurs je me souviens qu'Arthur lui faisait porter toutes ses affaires. Ce qu'il lui en avait fait baver à ce fameux pique-nique ! A droite, non, à gauche, déplace-moi ça de l'autre côté, la vue est meilleure... Mais il l'écoutait vraiment, l'air de rien. Merlin n'était pas d'accord du tout pour le mariage, parce qu'il pensait qu'Arthur était amoureux d'une autre... et que les mariages n'étaient pas faits pour former des alliances politiques...ce cher Merlin ! Si avant-gardiste pour cette époque !».

Quand la mémoire de ce détail lui revint, Mithian réalisa brutalement qu'elle n'était pas un chevalier dans sa première vie, mais une princesse voisine, avec laquelle s'était établie finalement établie une alliance solide.

Après ça, elle resta perplexe un moment en réalisant :

-Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible ! Je voulais _vraiment _me marier, quelle horreur ! Heureusement que ça n'a pas marché ! Vous imaginez ce que je serais devenue ?

Puis, elle jeta un regard à Gwen, et s'exclama, vivement :

-Ca y est, je me souviens ! C'était toi, la femme dont Arthur était amoureux ! Seulement, tu n'étais pas là quand je suis venue voir Arthur en visite... à cause...

-A cause de ce qui venait de se passer entre nous, compléta Lancelot, d'un ton très embarrassé.

-Tu as piqué la fiancée d'Arthur ? Toi ? dit Gauvain, incrédule, en regardant Lancelot. Ma parole, tu n'étais pas le même homme... je serais incapable de t'imaginer faire une chose pareille aujourd'hui !

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, murmura Lancelot, troublé. Moi aussi, je me souviens d'Arthur. Je me souviens de son idéalisme, de son courage, de sa volonté de juger chaque homme selon la noblesse de son cœur, et non selon celle de son titre... Je me souviens que je l'aimais, que je l'estimais, et que je l'aurais suivi n'importe où, parce que je le considérais comme infiniment supérieur à moi.

-Et vous, Lancelot, il vous admirait, dit doucement Gwen, en lui adressant un geste de réconfort. Et il vous considérait comme un grand ami.

-Et pourtant, tu lui as piqué sa fiancée, s'exclama Gauvain, avec un vaste sourire...

-Gauvain, ça suffit, dit Gwen, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, mais c'est quand même remarquable ! _Notre Lancelot _! claironna Gauvain, incrédule. Si galant ! Si sage, si sérieux ! « Non, moi, je ne touche pas à une goutte d'alcool ! ». "Tiens, je vais te montrer comment on se sert d'un égouttoir !" Je le savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi parfait ! C'est énorme. Tu as volé la femme du Roi. Tu vois que les légendes...

-Gauvain, assez ! gronda Gwen, en tapant du poing sur la table, courroucée.

Gauvain referma la bouche, penaud.

-Non, mais c'était juste pour dire... fit-il, plaintivement.

-Nous avons compris ce que tu essayais de dire, rétorqua Gwen, avec autorité. A ton tour de comprendre que ce n'est _pas _drôle, parce que...

Elle secoua la tête, et poursuivit, la voix cassée :

-Lancelot est mort à cause de ça.

Gauvain regarda son ami, hésitant, et demanda d'un ton désorienté :

-La première fois, ou la deuxième ?

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

-Gauvain ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-En tout cas, moi, je me souviens qu'Arthur t'a épousée quand même, dit Mithian, à Gwen.

-Oh ! Oui ! Je m'en rappelle ! J'y étais, s'exclama Gauvain.

Et alors qu'ils parlaient ensemble, la cérémonie du couronnement, puis celle du mariage, leur revint en mémoire, reliées entre elles par les similitudes que comportaient les deux scènes.

Ils les ajoutèrent au tableau, et en-dessous d'Arthur, ils écrivirent en grand : _NOTRE ROI. _Lancelot écopa d'un _Mort N°1 _et d'un _Mort N°2 _suivis de beaucoup de points d'interrogations, tandis qu'une flèche _MARIAGE _reliait les noms d'Arthur et Gwen.

Cette nuit-là, ils partirent se coucher avec en tête des scènes de fêtes et de banquets.

Ce fut de là que naquit l'idée de transformer le dîner du vendredi soir en une sorte de reconstitution historique, destinée à récupérer la mémoire de Léon et de Perceval au plus vite.

-Allons-y pour l'électrochoc, avait décidé Gwen. Utilisons les éléments des souvenirs que nous avons retrouvés pour tenter de mettre en place un décor le plus fidèle possible à celui d'origine. Je suis certaine que ça aidera pour la stimulation.

Ils furent obligés de faire plusieurs magasins pour que Gwen et Mithian réussissent à dénicher des robes conformes à celles de leurs souvenirs, et les deux jeunes femmes souffrirent physiquement pour réussir leurs coiffures (Mithian, bien sûr, ne cessa de se lamenter : « mais combien de temps perdait-on avec ce genre de sottise à l'époque ? »). Pour ce qui était de la table, les choses furent un peu plus simples, car ils se souvenaient tous plus ou moins de ce à quoi ressemblait la salle de banquet du château. La décoration fut presque amusante à réaliser, et les talents de Lancelot en cuisine s'avérèrent très utiles pour retrouver la manière idéale de préparer le sanglier.

Mais pour ce qui était de Léon, ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de faire appel à la mémoire de son palais...

«Strike », avait dit Gauvain, lorsque Léon s'était effondré, et il n'avait pas tort.

Le problème étant que l'inspecteur de police semblait souffrir de « l'effet AVC » qui avait foudroyé Gaïus, et qu'ils avaient un infirmier méfiant qui était censé arriver d'un instant sur l'autre.

-Je pense que ça a marché, dit Lancelot, avec un sourire, en se penchant au-dessus de Léon à demi inconscient.

-Notre Reine n'y va pas de main morte quand elle a décidé de provoquer un électrochoc à l'un de ses hommes, acquiesça Gauvain, amusé. Elle nous mène tous à la baguette.

-Surtout toi, Gauvain ! Et elle a bien raison, parce qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas autrement... Ce pauvre Léon ! reprit Mithian, avec compassion. Vous croyez qu'il va s'en remettre ?

-Mais oui, affirma Gwen. Sur ce coup-là, mieux valait frapper vite et fort. Nous n'allions pas nous retrouver avec _deux _Perceval. Nous sommes déjà en débâcle alors que nous n'en avons qu'un à traiter...

-Où est notre gigantesque ami, d'ailleurs ? demanda Gauvain. En train de se demander comment décommander ?

-Il avait une urgence à l'hôpital.. Il a appelé pour s'excuser. Il ne devrait pas tarder... mais j'espère que Léon se sera remis de ses émotions d'ici là ! s'exclama Gwen. Sans quoi...nous risquons encore de passer pour...

Ils se figèrent tous les quatre en entendant le carillon sonner, et Gwen jura entre ses dents.

-Ce n'est pas très élégant, ça, ma Reine, se moqua Gauvain.

-Je suis une Reine des temps modernes, répliqua Gwen. Je jure si je veux. Si Perceval trouve Léon évanoui au milieu du salon, il va tous nous prendre pour des sociopathes ! Il faut le bouger d'ici immédiatement...

-Lancelot, montons-le dans la chambre d'amis, s'exclama Gauvain.

Et ils attrapèrent Léon, l'un par les bras, l'autre par les pieds, pour l'entraîner hors de la scène du dîner en peinant sous son poids. "Mais quel mastodonte!" fit Gauvain, à mi-chemin des escaliers. "Tais-toi et porte !" lui répondit Lancelot.

Gwen remit de l'ordre dans sa robe et adressa un regard entendu à Mithian.

-En scène, affirma-t-elle. Et surtout, pas d'allusions bizarres devant Perceval ! Il est déjà persuadé que nous faisons partie d'une secte...

-En même temps, avec nos déguisements, nous avons l'air d'être en pleine soirée privée, nota Mithian en riant.

-Nous essayons de stimuler d'autres zones de sa mémoire, lui rappela Gwen.

-Non, mais tu savais qu'à Paris, il y en a qui organisent des orgies à thème ? Epoque romaine, époque napoléonienne...

-Quelles orgies ? fit la voix de Gauvain, depuis les étages.

-Pas tes affaires ! lui répondit Mithian.

-Oui, eh bien ici, c'est de l'époque Arthurienne qu'il s'agit, dit Gwen, alors que le carillon sonnait une seconde fois. C'est un dîner, pas une soirée privée. Et je te rappelle que le but est d'essayer de provoquer un électrochoc à nos invités grâce à une mise en situation... On se concentre et on y croit. Ca a bien marché pour Léon !

-Oui, mais avec Percy, c'est une autre paire de manches... et vu qu'il n'en porte jamais... dit Mithian en rigolant toute seule.

-Mithian... dit Gwen, je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour toi.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que ton sens de l'humour ressemble de plus en plus à celui de Gauvain ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu seras perdue... !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Monsieur Armstrong ! dit chaleureusement Gwen, en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Smith, dit Perceval. J'espère ne pas être trop en retard, j'ai...

-...longuement hésité à venir nous rejoindre par peur d'être pris en otage par notre grand gourou ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Perceval loucha sur la robe que portait son hôtesse, et s'empourpra légèrement.

-Oh, dit-il. C'est la première fois que je vous vois habillée comme ça. Vous êtes tellement simple quand vous venez à l'hôpital. C'est... un peu étrange de vous voir toute... apprêtée à ce point-là ? Je veux dire : c'est joli, évidemment. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il fallait porter quelque chose de spécial. Et... est-ce que ce n'est pas... un peu trop ?

_Raté pour la mémoire visuelle, _pensa Gwen, qui chercha aussitôt un mensonge pour expliquer la robe. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se lancer dans la conquête des chevaliers perdus, elle se sentait très proche de Merlin, qui avait passé des années à mentir comme un arracheur de dents pour cacher le secret de sa magie. Mentir, c'était un peu comme de jongler en dansant sur un pied : difficile au début, de plus en plus facile au fur et à mesure qu'on en prenait l'habitude.

Dans sa nouvelle quête, Gwen avait découvert qu'il fallait parfois y aller franchement sur les inventions pour arriver plus vite à ses fins. Après tout, l'histoire du mari mort avait bien fonctionné avec Léon... Avec Perceval, il fallait adopter une stratégie différente, selon elle. Il s'agissait plutôt de rester réaliste, de peur qu'il ne les soupçonne tous d'être un peu fêlés (ce qu'ils étaient, certainement, mais pas dans l'acception psychiatrique du terme, Gwen en était convaincue).

-Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu étonnant, dit-elle, avec un sourire courtois. Mais je suis passionnée de jeux de rôle grandeur nature, et avec mon amie... Mithian... nous participons régulièrement à ce genre de manifestation. Cette tenue... est un souvenir du dernier d'entre eux.

-Circonspection, dit Mithian, qui se tenait juste derrière Gwen.

-Comment ? demanda Perceval stupéfait.

-Circonspection, c'était le nom de notre dernier GN, expliqua Mithian, en entrant dans la danse. C'est assez rare que nous portions des tenues de dames de la Cour pour ce genre d'évènement, parce que nous sommes d'excellentes cavalières toutes les deux, et qu'habituellement, nous jouons plutôt des personnages d'action. Mais cette fois-ci, nous avions des rôles... disons, importants. Gwen jouait une Reine, et moi, une Princesse voisine, et donc, il nous fallait des robes adaptées... dans l'esprit médiéval. Celles-ci nous ont coûté plutôt cher. Et comme nous trouvons ça dommage, de n'utiliser ces costumes qu'une seule fois pour les mettre au placard ensuite... il nous arrive de les porter de temps en temps en soirée. C'est... amusant.

Gwen leva le pouce en direction de Mithian, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Eh bien, dit Perceval, un peu perdu. C'est surtout... spécial.

-L'univers des GN _est _spécial, lui répondit Mithian, en haussant un sourcil. Mais fascinant. Vous devriez essayer, un de ces jours. Vous pourriez facilement jouer un chevalier, avec votre gabari.

-Et mon nom, plaisanta Perceval. Comme n'ont cessé de le répéter vos amis, c'était celui d'un des chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

-Avant qu'on ne continue à parler de l'origine de votre nom, je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir un peu injurié l'autre jour, poursuivit Mithian. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous mettiez ce pauvre garçon au tapis, et j'ai bien cru que vous lui aviez cassé la tête pour de bon.

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à être victime d'un guet-apens non plus, lui répondit Perceval en riant. Vous êtes... vraiment des originaux, dans la famille de Monsieur Concile... n'est-ce pas ?

Gwen et Mithian échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Ceci dit, reprit l'infirmier, j'apprends chaque jour à apprécier votre père. C'est un patient très érudit, et très agréable, et c'est pourquoi je pense... que vous méritez une seconde chance après des débuts un peu chaotiques.

-Voilà qui fait chaud au coeur, dit Gwen, en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Nous essaierons de nous montrer à la hauteur. Venez donc vous installer à table. Le sanglier est prêt. Nous n'attendions que vous pour commencer à manger.

Perceval jeta un coup d'oeil au décor médiéval, puis, à Lancelot et Gauvain, qui étaient assis côte à côte, l'air parfaitement innocents.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il.

-Bonjour, Perc...eval, se corrigea Gauvain, quand Lancelot lui flanqua un coup de pied par-dessous la table pour lui rappeler d'éviter de claironner "Percy".

-Ne vous inquiétez pas... ils ont promis de bien se tenir, dit Gwen, d'un ton amusé. Pour ce qui est de Gauvain, nous sommes toujours en train de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute... il est Ecossais.

-Je sais me tenir, dit Gauvain, avec un sourire. Quand il le faut.

-Eh bien ! Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre, affirma Perceval, d'un ton réjoui.

-Un peu de vin ? proposa Gauvain, avec une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il remplit le verre de Perceval à ras bord, et le regarda porter son contenu à ses lèvres.

-Excellent cru, s'exclama leur invité ravi.

Gwen sourit, et servit le sanglier, puis, la purée de pommes de terre, et la sauce. Alors qu'ils entamaient le repas, les réticences initiales de Perceval s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une pluie d'éloges sur la qualité de la cuisine tandis qu'il dégustait son plat préféré. Gwen nota que Gauvain se faisait un devoir de remplir discrètement le verre de leur invité de telle manière que celui-ci ne s'apercevait pas que le niveau ne cessait de remonter alors qu'il aurait dû descendre. Elle espéra que la technique de l'ivresse fonctionnerait, parce que, pour ce qui était des autres... elles avaient manifestement échoué !

Choisissant la voie de la prudence, Gwen s'occupa de la conversation jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère soit bien détendue. Elle se laissa complimenter sans scrupules sur ses talents de cordon bleu, alors qu'elle n'avait pas touché aux fourneaux, ce qui fit rire sous cape Mithian et Gauvain. Elle orienta intelligemment la conversation sur l'ONG de Lancelot, avec lequel Perceval se trouva aussitôt un point commun, et les deux hommes se mirent à parler avec animation des soins médicaux en Afrique, du volontariat international, et des projets à mettre en œuvre au Kivu.

Ca faisait partie de la nouvelle stratégie : « Mémoire pour Perceval » : d'abord, se lier d'amitié avec la victime... pour mieux réactiver sa mémoire ensuite...

Ils étaient en bonne voie pour endormir sa méfiance, quand Léon, qui devait avoir repris conscience à leur insu, descendit les escaliers en catastrophe et déboula en plein milieu de la salle à manger en s'exclamant d'un ton paniqué :

-Ma Reine ! C'est vous, c'est bien vous ! Je croyais avoir fait un rêve !

Gwen arrondit les yeux, sa fourchette en suspens à trois centimètres de ses lèvres, et pensa : « _Noooooon ». _L'électrochoc de Léon semblait avoir très bien fonctionné. Le problème était que Perceval semblait toujours aussi hermétique à toute forme de souvenir... et qu'il s'était déjà tourné vers Léon pour le dévisager comme le nouvel ennemi numéro 1, prêt à lui poser un diagnostic de schizophrénie aiguë (et visiblement plus marqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru par le harcèlement dont il avait fait l'objet de la part de Lancelot et Gauvain dans les jours précédents.)

Elle réfléchit à tout allure pour essayer de sauver la situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et ses nouveaux réflexes d'improvisation se mirent en branle aussitôt.

Elle se leva de table pour se diriger vers l'inspecteur qui la dévisageait comme une apparition, en s'exclamant d'un ton de tragédienne :

-_J'aurais préféré être un rêve... car comment continuer sans Arthur ? Il était notre Roi, notre modèle, notre inspiration, notre cœur, et je crains que sans son courage, le rêve que nous avions bâti ne vienne à s'effondrer, et à sombrer dans le néant _... Perceval, nous ne vous avions pas dit à quel point nous adorons le théâtre ? reprit-elle, en se retournant vers l'infirmier, un sourcil en l'air.

-Non, pas du tout, mais... pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ? dit-il, avec un petit sourire.

-Voici notre ami Léon, qui était en train de dormir à l'étage parce qu'il était épuisé au moment où il est arrivé... Léon, cette pièce te tient très à cœur, mais Perceval est arrivé pendant que tu te reposais et nous avons commencé le dîner sans toi. Si nous gardions la répétition pour plus tard ? Tu dois avoir faim, et ton assiette t'attend.

-La... pièce... mais quelle... pièce... ? dit Léon, confus. Je croyais... je croyais...

-Nous répétons en ce moment _La Morte d'Arthur... , _dit Gwen à Perceval. Léon est le capitaine de la garde et je suis la Reine... la scène que nous répétions tout à l'heure qui suit celle de la mort du Roi.

-Alors c'est vrai, le Roi est mort ? dit Léon, en tremblant d'émotion.

-Léon est très impliqué dans son personnage, s'exclama Lancelot, pour rattraper le coup. C'est la première fois qu'il participe à une pièce, et il est très investi dans son rôle.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé... la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... il était en vie..., dit Léon, complètement déboussolé.

-_Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure, _lui glissa Gwen à l'oreille pour le calmer.

Pendant ce temps, Perceval continuait à parler à Lancelot :

-Effectivement, son interprétation est très réaliste, on voit que votre ami a beaucoup répété.

-Un peu de vin ? intervint Gauvain, en resservant Perceval en toute hâte.

Et l'infirmier vida joyeusement son verre.

Gauvain observa la bouteille, qui était vide, et Perceval qui n'était pas encore soûl, et réfléchit à la prochaine qu'il allait déboucher. Du whisky, assurément. En guise de digestif.

-Pourquoi une tragédie ? demanda Perceval, avec curiosité, en revenant à la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas... vraiment une tragédie, dit Gwen, en saisissant le bras de Léon pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa chaise. En fait, c'est une reprise de _la Morte d'Arthur_... par un auteur moderne..., qui a adapté l'oeuvre originale pour en faire un vaudeville. Arthur meurt, bel et bien, pendant la bataille de Camlann.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Léon, qui la dévisageait avec perplexité.

-Mais il se réincarne ensuite... à l'époque moderne. Ce qui cède place à de nombreuses scènes comiques où s'accumulent... les qui-proquos, parce que certains de ses amis retrouvent leur mémoire plus rapidement que d'autres.

-Et donc, quand vous vous amusiez à me faire des farces... est-ce que... c'était en rapport avec... cette pièce de théâtre !

Gwen prit une gorgée de vin pour trouver son inspiration.

-Oui, exactement, parce que... les mises en situation nous aident à améliorer nos personnages. Lancelot, et Gauvain, se sont beaucoup amusés à... essayer de reproduire certaines scènes sur lesquelles nous avions besoin de travailler dans la vie réelle, pour découvrir... quelles seraient les réactions d'une personne ordinaire à qui on viendrait subitement annoncer qu'elle a eu une vie antérieure. C'était pour... les reproduire sur scène, de la façon la plus réaliste possible.

-Donc... je vous ai servi de cobaye pour... votre pièce ?

Gwen hocha la tête.

-C'est exactement ça.

Perceval éclata de rire.

-C'est l'histoire la plus... impossible que j'aie jamais entendue !

-N'est-ce pas, dit Lancelot, avec un léger sourire.

-Un peu de whisky ? intervint Gauvain, qui n'avait pas renoncé à sa stratégie personnelle.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Tout le whisky du monde ne suffit pas à enivrer assez Perceval pour qu'il se souvienne de quoi que ce soit (ni pour l'envoyer rouler sous la table, au grand dam de Gauvain). Mais il adora la scène de théâtre qu'improvisèrent Gauvain et Mithian à la fin du repas pour donner du poids au prodigieux mensonge de Gwen, et achever de le convaincre qu'il était tombé sur des artistes (et non sur des fous).

La scène en question était censée l'aider à rafraîchir sa mémoire... mais cela ne donna strictement rien non plus.

Léon abasourdi ne pipa pas mot de toute la soirée, visiblement trop occupé à tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui pour oser intervenir.

Ce ne fut qu'après que Perceval leur ait souhaité une bonne nuit, et qu'ils l'aient raccompagné à la porte, que l'inspecteur ouvrit la bouche pour demander à ses hôtes :

-Bon sang. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'Arthur est en vie, oui ou non ?

Quatre sourires réjouis lui répondirent, parce qu'un succès sur deux était mieux que rien.

Et Gauvain lui sauta dans les bras.

-Léon, s'écria-t-il. Tu es de retour parmi nous mon vieux ! Bienvenue parmi les Chevaliers de Camelot à nouveau ! Tu nous a manqué !

Léon renvoya l'accolade à Gauvain avec chaleur.

-Gauvain, mon ami, tu n'as pas changé, dit-il, en riant. Toujours aussi porté sur le vin ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais nous faire rouler ce brave Percy sous la table à force de lui remplir son verre ! Mais je crois que c'est une barrique qu'il lui faudrait pour qu'il soit vraiment soûl !

-Tu t'es souvenu de ma nuit en prison après la triche aux dés ! fit Gauvain, d'un ton ému. Celle qu'on avait passé à boire en se racontant des histoires !

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier cette glorieuse soirée au Soleil Levant, juste après le retour de Merlin ? Ah, ce soir-là, tu avais fait des tiennes !

Léon fit un pas en arrière et avoua :

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi, tous autant que vous êtes...

Mais il adressa un regard solennel à Lancelot et affirma d'un ton soupçonneux :

-Lancelot. Toujours aux côtés de notre Reine...

-Lancelot est mon ami, Léon, intervint Gwen, d'un ton ferme. Il est aussi l'ami d'Arthur. Et le premier chevalier de Camelot. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer autrefois...

-Entre sa première, et sa deuxième mort, précisa Gauvain.

-... je refuse que cela se mette entre vous aujourd'hui, conclut Gwen, avec autorité. J'ai besoin d'unité dans les rangs.

-Vous n'avez pas changé, vous non plus, ma Dame, constata Léon, en hochant la tête. Vous dirigez toujours les chevaliers de la Table Ronde avec autant de poigne !

-Je m'y efforce, Léon, acquiesça Gwen, avec un léger sourire. Je m'y efforce.

-Et vous, Mithian... vous êtes fiancée à Gauvain dans cette vie ? Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça, dit Léon, stupéfait.

-Hé oui! C'est moi qui l'ai eue, pavoisa Gauvain.

-C'est toi qui m'as eue ? Léon, je ne suis fiancée à personne, rétorqua Mithian. Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention d'épouser qui que ce soit, et surtout pas Gauvain! Ca me condamnerait certainement à ramasser ses chaussettes jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je ne suis pas folle.

Léon rit à nouveau, et secoua la tête.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, par-contre...c'est cette histoire de théâtre ? dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Voudriez-vous bien m'expliquer ?

-Nous avons un énorme problème avec Perceval, pointa Gwen. Nous n'arrivons pas à lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs.

-Je comprends qu'il fasse de la résistance, dit Léon, en hochant la tête. Tout à l'heure, quand je me suis rappelé... j'ai eu l'impression d'être foudroyé sur-place! Et... c'est tellement étrange, de s'apercevoir tout à coup, que ce sentiment que je pouvais avoir... d'être seul dans cette vie... me venait du fait que vous me manquiez tous. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire... que nous soyions revenus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire... que j'aie vécu vingt-six ans en tant que l'inspecteur Knight sans me rappeler d'aucun de vous...ni d'Arthur.

Léon s'assombrit, et leva les yeux vers eux.

-Où est Arthur ? demanda-t-il, avec inquiétude.

-Nous n'en savons rien, dit Gwen, en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser l'émotion filtrer trop fort sur son visage. Nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé... et Merlin non plus.


	27. Chapitre 26

**_Tonksinette : c'est clair qu'ils sont bons à enfermer XD et non, c'est pas Elyan ;)_**

**_Julie : Léon va galérer;) Annis, c'est marrant que tu en parles, mais... bien sûr et très vite ;) et la durée de cette fic ! Wow, pour être honnête, je m'attendais pas à faire si long ! c'est un défaut chez moi, je m'étale ! Mais disons, la première partie devrait être finie dans pas trop longtemps (une semaine à peu près... p'têt dix jours mais pas plus et que la magie sera de retour au bout!); la deuxième partie devrait suivre une certaine demoiselle enceinte, la naissance et les premiers mois d'un certain bébé trèèèès attendu;) et la troisième présentera l'enfance de Galaad (et la suite des tribulations de la tribu de Camelot dans les temps modernes, jusqu'à... la fin, c'est une surprise ;))_**

**_Sabrinabella : ouiii tu es revenue ;). Le voyage à la Source est très attendu, non ? Mmm... je ne me spoile plus, j'l'ai déjà trop fait ! Pour les âges : Merlin est le plus jeune (l'annif c'est pour ses 17 ans); Arthur a 17 et va sur les 18; Gwen a 18 et fêtera bientôt ses 19, comme Mithian; Gauvain Lancelot et Morgane ont 24; Morgause aurait eu 29 (5 ans de plus que Morgane); Léon 26; Percy 23; et Gaïus 73. Thomas, Wildor et les jeunes du sanctuaire ont la vingtaine en moyenne, je vois bien Mordred dans cette tranche d'âge aussi; et les amis de Merlin et Arthur au lycée ont 17, 18 ans. Voili voilou !_**

**_AnthaRosa : c'est clair, c'est pas gagné ;). D'ici à peu près 2, 3 chapitres, Percy se souviendra ;)_**

**_Fukan : le mystère Morgane-Morgause sera dévoilé très bientôt ! Une reine, c'est une politicienne, et les politiciens doivent savoir mentir un peu... non ?_**

**_Violette : lol. Tu vas voir ;). C'est pas aussi simple ! (sinon ce serait pas drôle...) _**

**_Alors, pour répondre à ta question, dans ma fic, Avalon désigne l'après-vie, pas une île dans un lac. C'est donc le monde des esprits... (c'est 2 en 1). Ok, la version paradisiaque du monde des esprits. Avalon a plusieurs points d'accès : par les lieux sacrés de l'Ancien Culte (symbolisés par les lacs, les bassins, l'élément de l'eau, auquel est reliée Freya, et quand on passe par là, c'est elle qu'on rencontre en tant que gardienne). Par le Temple de l'Esprit (construit au-dessus de l'autel où est apparu le Voile dans le 401, dont la gardienne est la Caeillach, a priori plutôt gardienne du versant maléfique du monde des esprits, mais il n'est pas impossible d'atteindre les bons esprits par son intermédiaire), et enfin par le Temple de la Magie (d'où jaillit la Source, et où on va plutôt entrer en contact avec les esprits des anciens dragons et autres êtres magiques). Si tu te souviens bien, quand Morgane est partie voir Morgause, elle est passée par le Temple de l'Esprit, mais les trois gardiennes des portes (Aithusa, Freya et la Cailleach) se sont retrouvées à se disputer, Aithusa et Freya ordonnant à la Cailleach de laisser Morgane voir sa soeur... à elles trois, elles représentent une sorte d'équilibre._**

**_Wildor n'a pas caché les oeufs sous l'île des bénis. Aithusa lui a demandé de les envoyer au loin, s'il les avait enfouis juste en-dessous du Sanctuaire, ils auraient été trop faciles à trouver. La dragonne blanche redoutait la venue de Mordred, qui aurait pu les détruire._**

**_ Ruby : Lol, le coup du lapin dans Merlin, j'y avais pensé aussi ! XD La révélation de Percy, tu verras ;) N'arrête pas le chocolat, je t'adore avec tes chaussons lapin et tes idées folles !_**

**_Theod : merci ! Et tu as trop bien retraduit l'ambiance... c'était juste ça ! Je kiffe ton choix musical pour les scènes... bon, allez, tu es mon nouveau réalisateur (hé, Léna, Theod en réalisateur, ça te va pour le 513 bis ? je ferai scénariste moi XD). Comment ça, un petit com ? Non, tu es en lice contre Lolow pour le titre de plus long reviewer de tous les temps : LolOW, championne, Theod, challenger, que le duel commence (Ruby, moi aussi faut que j'arrête le chocolat). Je te fais frissonner... que demander de plus ?_**

**_Allie1207 : il ne se souvient pas parce qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé le bon contexte;). Ca vient ! Heureux de t'avoir fait rigoler en tout cas !_**

**_Ma : bon, toi aussi tu dois être dans le 513 bis. Je t'imagine comme la psychopathe, celle qui veut toujours voir couler du sang et qui veut transformer la fin en film d'horreur bien gore XD (ça, c'est pour les : trop bien ! y'a plein de morts !). _**

**_Lily-Anna : merci pour ta review, bien sûr que je l'ai lue jusqu'au bout (la preuve !). Ca me fait toujours chaud au coeur quand un nouveau/une nouvelle arrive, j'adoooore les reviews (je sais, ça fait narcissique, mais on ne se refait pas). Sérieux, j'y mets du temps dans cette fic et ça fait plaisir de voir que ça vous fait plaisir. Surtout quand on compare mon Mordred à Anakin (qui était ma référence en l'occurrence, Starwars Forever) et ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies aimé Morgane et Aithusa. Et sinon... cher auteur, lol. Mais "Créature anthropomorphe", ça va aussi ;)._**

**_Lele35 : oui les scènes marrantes ;) Gauvain est là pour ça en même temps._**

**_Valir : Tu sais... il faut se méfier... les choses n'arrivent jamais comme prévu ;)_**

**_Legend : mais Gauvain ETAIT sérieux ! lol. C'est clair que Gwen et Mithian ont encore du boulot pour rattraper Merlin sur les mensonges. Non, mais en même temps c'est vrai ce que tu dis de Mordred ;). Laissons-le marronner encore un peu, après toutes les bêtises qu'il a faites. Sinon, toi aussi tu es dans le 513 bis. Pour le versant romantique ;) je t'imagine bien avec des grandes lunettes et une queue de cheval, qui devient violente quand tout ne se termine pas par un gros câlin XD (en train de te disputer avec Ma : aaaah, non, Ma, pas de massacre ! je te préviens !)._**

**_Lena : tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? A mon avis, non. Bon, voilà, c'est dit... L'humour vaseux est plus contagieux que la chaude-pisse (mettez des capotes, je suis sérieux, les MST ça existe). Pour Merlin, évidemment, pour Arthur et Gwen, dans ma fic, c'était pas qu'ils faisaient pas de câlins, elle avait des problèmes de fertilité, pour le nouveau, surprise, et pour toi dans le 513 bis, c'est clair, mais je te voyais un peu comme un remix de Gauvain (toujours à faire des vannes et à vouloir faire la fête ;) et à vouloir aussi qu'il y ait des scènes chaudes à l'écran : ("bon, petit intermède... maintenant on fait tomber la chemise ! Allez, Eoin ! Le bas aussi !). Ma, je la vois en sociopathe qui veut du saaaang , Legend en romantique prête à tuer pour que ça se termine en câlins (et maintenant : le baiser ! Theod, envoie la musique qui fait pleurer), Ruby en remix de Merlin avec des bigoudis et des chaussons lapin qui propose des scènes complètement barrées (et c'est làààà qu'un éclair foudroie l'arbre et qu'un lapin géant sort de la grotte !), Julie en féministe à la Mithian (y'en a maaaaarrre que les femmes aient toujours le mauvais rôle !), Theod en réalisateur jusqu'au boutiste (en train de dire aux réalisateurs originaux : vous avez pas eu les couilles d'y aller pour de bon, les gars ! Mais moi... vous allez voir") Lolow en metteur en scène (en train de diriger les acteurs : on la refait et on s'applique, je veux de l'émotioooooon sinon privés de dessert pendant trois jours !). Mais le mieux pour parler des persos que vous aimeriez incarner c'est les mp alors merci de m'envoyer des fiches personnages : nom, âge, apparence et caractère, si vous voulez que j'intègre le vôtre (dans l'hypothèse ou j'écrirais un jour ce gigantesque délire) _**

**_J'espère que vous allez kiffer, parce que moi, j'ai trop kiffé en écrivant ça ! Surtout la chute ! Aah, je suis un tortionnaire ! Notre pauvre Gwen va partir en burnout après ça ! Mais c'était trop bon de les amener si près du but... pour les faire planter à ce point-là ! J'espère que vous ne l'attendiez pas et que vous irez de surprise en surprise sur ce coup-là ;). J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions sur le nouveau perso et la manière dont il est amené !_**

**CHAPITRE 26**

Gwen et Mithian sortirent du bus à la station qui jouxtait les bâtiments de RadioStar.

Annis Northern avait accepté de les recevoir rapidement après l'appel qu'elles lui avaient passé, apparemment très impatiente de préparer la seconde interview qui avait été évoquée plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

«Ce sera un enregistrement, cette fois-ci, si ça ne vous ennuie pas », avait-elle annoncé d'emblée à Gwen. « Si la diffusion se fait en différé, nous aurons davantage de temps de discuter tranquillement de votre histoire »

Gwen avait demandé si elle pouvait amener une amie, et Annis avait accepté aussitôt. Mithian était curieuse de découvrir les locaux,où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et cette visite donnait aux deux jeunes femmes l'occasion de passer un peu de temps en-dehors de la maison, qui était de plus en plus encombrée depuis que Léon avait emménagé au 22 Bayswater Road après avoir rejoint l'équipe des aventuriers de la mémoire perdue.

Il avait pris sa décision très vite après avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs, et il partageait maintenant la chambre d'amis avec Lancelot.

Il était aussi le seul, parmi eux, à avoir un travail, un point qui avait été soulevé à l'ordre du jour du dernier Conseil.

Les nouveaux Conseils de la Table Ronde étaient toujours organisés en trois temps, parce que Gwen avait vite découvert que la chasse aux souvenirs ne pouvait pas être la seule priorité, quand c'étaient toujours les mêmes qui se retrouvaient à faire la cuisine ou à sortir les poubelles. Ils avaient été obligés d'en arriver à un planning de répartition des tâches, pour ne pas être perpétuellement en rupture de café ou en retard sur les tours de lessive, et les chaussettes puantes de Sire Gauvain étaient un sujet de débat houleux à chaque assemblée (ou presque).

L'argent en était un autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment continuer à parasiter la retraite de Gaïus et le salaire de Léon. Il fallait que tout le monde participe financièrement. Gauvain avait commencé à faire le tour des bars des environs pour reprendre ses activités de serveur musicien. Mithian avait contacté le club d'escrime de Londres pour se lancer dans l'enseignement. Et après avoir démarché la BBC qui prévoyait prochainement le tournage d'un film historique, Gwen avait obtenu son premier rôle de doublure sur les cascades à cheval.

Lancelot était exempté, étant donné qu'il poursuivait ses activités de démarchage pour son association, et qu'il faisait presque systématiquement la cuisine.

Gwen était contente d'avoir tous ces détails pratiques à gérer, parce qu'ils lui évitaient de sombrer dans la frustration de ne pas savoir où se trouvait Arthur.

Léon était sur le coup, évidemment. Il était parti fouiller les archives du General Register Office à la recherche d'un Arthur Pendragon, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. « _Il y a des dizaines de Pendragon à Londres, mais aucun Arthur », _avait-il expliqué, en revenant bredouille. Il avait donc essayé d'étendre son enquête à l'étranger, mais il était encore en attente de réponses.

Quand elle avait un peu de temps libre, Gwen partait visiter quelques boucheries avec Lancelot, mais ils n'avaient pas remis la main sur son ange. Et ils n'avaient toujours pas non plus réussi à rafraîchir la mémoire de Perceval, même maintenant que Léon s'était joint à l'opération « Mémoire », mais au moins l'infirmier venait-il fréquemment dîner à la maison, et semblait-il les apprécier beaucoup plus qu'au début.

Par moments, l'impression de tourner en rond donnait juste à Gwen envie de mordre.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, l'heure était venue de passer son avis de recherche pour tenter de retrouver sa petite fée.

Devait-elle croire qu'elle obtiendrait le résultat escompté ? Ou cette piste-là se solderait-elle par un nouvel échec ?

Annis les attendait dans ses bureaux avec du café.

Quand elle les vit arriver, elle se leva pour les accueillir, semblable à elle-même. Ses longs cheveux blonds roux encadraient son visage altier, elle était habillée de manière simple et élégante, et elle avait toujours la même aura de majesté.

-Gwen ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir. J'ai...

Le regard de la présentatrice s'arrêta sur Mithian.

-Je vous présente l'amie dont je vous avais parlé, intervint Gwen. Mithian Nemeth, ma concurrente Française lors de la finale des Jeux Olympiques. Médaillée d'argent, et enseignante au club d'escrime de Londres.

-Gwen ne m'a battue que grâce à sa chance, en réalité, je suis bien meilleure qu'elle, précisa Mithian, en serrant la main d'Annis.

Et à l'instant où leurs doigts se touchèrent, il se produisit comme une étincelle, et les trois femmes se retrouvèrent propulsées dans un autre espace-temps.

_-Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas l'opposition farouche du Roi Artthur envers la magie. Toute magie n'est pas mauvaise; j'ai déjà travaillé avec des sorciers qui m'étaient loyaux et qui m'ont rendu de grands services. _

Gwen écouta les propos d'Annis avec stupéfaction, avant d'embrasser d'un regard stupéfait la scène dans laquelle elle avait été transportée.

Sous le pavillon qui avait été dressé en pleine forêt, autour d'une table chargée de victuailles, vêtues d'habits d'un autre temps, les deux femmes avec lesquelles elle se trouvait un instant plus tôt à l'intérieur de RadioStar étaient en train de converser sous les regards de leurs hommes, des chevaliers dont les étendards étaient ceux de trois royaumes distincts. Gwen leva la main pour toucher son front et le découvrit ceint d'un diadème. Ses deux consoeurs en portaient également. Comme si elles étaient trois Reines, réunies pour parler politique au milieu de la forêt. Et la discussion était animée.

_-Certes, mais il existe aussi des sorciers très mal intentionnés, et le Roi Arthur a déjà été confronté à trop d'entre eux pour avoir une approche aussi ouverte que la vôtre sur la question, _s'entendit répondre Gwen.

Annis reprit la parole avec détermination.

_-C'est néanmoins un sujet qu'il nous faudra évoquer dans le cadre de nos accords de paix. Si Albion doit devenir une même grande nation, certaines des règles qui la régissent devront être communes... Et à ce jour, Camelot est le seul Etat des Cinq Royaumes à proscrire tout usage de la magie. _

Puis ce fut Mithian qui s'exclama :

_-J'ai sur mes terres plusieurs communautés de druides. Ce sont des gens pacifiques, avec lesquels j'entretiens de bons rapports, et je les considère comme faisant partie de mon peuple. Il est donc de mon devoir d'assurer leur protection... et s'ils doivent être persécutés à cause de nos futurs accords de paix, cela compromettrait clairement mon implication dans la naissance d'Albion._

Gwen sentit ce nom percer au fond de son cœur. Albion ! Le rêve qu'avait fait Arthur, le monde unifié dont Merlin lui avait parlé le premier... où étaient-ils, tous les deux ? se demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. Puis, elle sentit un léger sourire affleurer à ses lèvres. En un sens, ce n'était pas étonnant, que la paix soit en train d'être fondée par trois femmes, et maintenant, elle comprenait,pourquoi elle avait éprouvé envers Annis une si vive sympathie lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois... Ce n'était _pas _la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Pas vraiment. Elle aussi appartenait à son passé.

_-Je ne peux bien évidemment pas m'engager au nom d'Arthur, mais je pense, comme vous, que la magie n'est rien d'autre qu'un outil qui peut être utilisé à bon ou à mauvais escient, et que Camelot gagnerait certainement à compter dans les rangs de ses serviteurs des magiciens qui lui soient fidèles. Cette initiative permettrait non seulement de combattre les sorciers qui sont opposés à Albion, mais de montrer à tous les enfants qui sont nés avec la magie qu'ils seront considérés comme des sujets à part entière, et non comme des parias par ceux qui les gouvernent - pour peu qu'ils choisissent de mettre leurs talents au service du bien. _

Etait-ce vraiment elle qui venait de prononcer ces mots ? s'étonna Gwen. Avait-elle été une si grande politicienne dans sa première vie ?

La vision du pavillon dans la forêt se dissipa, et elle se retrouva dans les bureaux de RadioStar, face aux deux fortes femmes qui avaient été de grandes dirigeantes dans leur vie d'autrefois.

-Oui, dit Annis, avec un léger sourire, et Gwen comprit que ses amies venaient de partager la même vision. Vous étiez une excellente politicienne, Guenièvre, et une négociatrice bien plus fine que votre mari. Il avait d'excellentes idées... mais vous, aviez l'art et la manière de les mettre en pratique et vous n'aviez pas peur de prendre les bonnes décisions...

La présentatrice se tourna vers Mithian, et ajouta :

-Et vous ! Impossible de vous marier. Vous faisiez tourner tous vos conseillers en bourrique, et vous aviez cette armure... Vous la portiez lorsque vous sortiez combattre avec vos chevaliers ! Vous étiez une dirigeante révolutionnaire !

-Vous étiez la souveraine des royaumes du Nord, dit Mithian, en regardant Annis, subjuguée. Dotée d'une poigne de fer et d'une immense armée. Une grande dame, à tous les égards...

La Française s'éclaira.

-Bon sang, c'est extraordinaire... nous étions trois femmes à diriger sur cinq nations ? Une majorité... ! Je le savais bien, que le Royaume Uni ne pouvait être qu'une initiative féministe ! Elisabeth 1ère avait vraiment de qui tenir... quand je pense que nous avons vécu des centaines d'années avant elle !

Gwen secoua la tête, fascinée.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie ? Le _Royaume Uni. _Nous avons réussi. Tous les efforts que nous avons faits à cette époque, ont donné naissance à l'Angleterre d'aujourd'hui ! Je trouve ça... vraiment fantastique... nous n'avions pas la moindre idée que de notre amitié naîtrait... tout ça, conclut-elle, en regardant la ville de Londres, à travers la fenêtre, impressionnée.

-La Reine Annis, la Reine Guenièvre, et la Princesse Mithian. J'étais certaine que nous étions faites pour nous entendre, acquiesça Annis. Mais, dites-moi, Gwen... où est passé votre mari ?

Gwen ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avec ironie.

-Il semblerait que mon mari ait une fâcheuse tendance à rater les rencontres importantes, aujourd'hui autant qu'hier, admit-elle, avec un sourire contrit.

-Ah... les hommes, fit Mithian.

Et elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure avant de revenir à ce qu'elles prévoyaient à l'origine, et de démarrer l'enregistrement...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

C'était le jour de la visite médicale, et Gaïus attendait le docteur Jacaranda de pied ferme.

Il était fatigué de l'hôpital et des examens, mais il espérait qu'après avoir subi tous ces tests, il rentrerait bientôt chez lui.

Le jeune médecin Indien arriva dans la chambre avec ses dossiers sous son bras, et Gaïus se leva pour l'accueillir, le saluant d'un ton plein d'humour.

-Docteur Jacaranda ! Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez encore pour moi cette semaine ? IRM, ECG, bilans sanguins, tests d'effort ? Allons, annoncez-moi le programme des réjouissances, je suis impatient de l'entendre.

-Je crois... que vous feriez mieux de vous rassoir, Monsieur Concile, dit le médecin, d'un ton préoccupé. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

-Oh, dit Gaïus, en s'exécutant.

Ce genre de déclaration en début de consultation laissait assez rarement présager de bonnes choses pour la suite. Mais qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui tomber encore sur le coin du nez ?

-Dites-moi ce qui se passe, s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Votre cancer de la prostate a métastasé, dit le médecin, d'un ton cryptique.

-Métastasé, répéta Gaïus.

-Les poumons et le foie sont atteints, reprit le docteur Jacaranda.

-Mais je me sens très bien, objecta Gaïus, qui n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être mourant.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant à ce stade...La plupart du temps, les patients qui souffrent de ce genre de cancer ne s'en rendent compte qu'à la fin s'ils n'ont pas fait d'examens médicaux avant, lorsqu'il est trop tard pour les traiter... et qu'il ne leur reste plus très longtemps à vivre. C'est seulement parce que nous avons fait ces bilans que nous nous sommes aperçus que les métastases étaient là. Vous avez de la chance, nous sommes encore dans les temps pour entamer une chimiothérapie... Mais dans ce cas, il faut lancer le protocole rapidement. Vous allez donc devoir prendre votre décision dans les prochains jours.

Gaïus écouta le charabia du docteur Jacaranda en se demandant comment « cancer » pouvait bien rimer avec « chance » dans son vocabulaire. Quant à cette histoire de chimiothérapie...

-Quelles sont les chances de rémission avec le traitement ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Docteur Jacaranda eut une expression déconfite et lâcha :

-Limitées.

-Limitées comment ? insista Gaïus. Donnez-moi au moins un pourcentage.

-Disons... vingt-cinq pour cent ?

-Oh.

Gaïus il se demanda comment il allait faire pour annoncer la nouvelle à Gwen sans qu'elle en soit complètement retournée. De son côté, il se sentait surtout agacé. Agacé de l'hôpital, de ces médecins modernes et de leurs pratiques étranges, qui consistaient à prendre leurs patients en otages pour les analyser comme des rats de laboratoire.

-Et si je décide de ne pas suivre de traitement, combien de temps me reste-t-il ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton posé.

-A votre âge, le cancer progresse plus lentement. Vous ne ressentez pas encore les symptômes...je dirais donc un an,... peut-être même deux.

-Ou bien trois, nota Gaïus. Et peut-être que je me ferai écraser par un bus avant ça.

Le docteur Jacaranda lui adressa un regard perplexe.

Il soupira.

-Soixante-quinze ans... c'est un âge respectable pour passer l'arme à gauche, ne trouvez-vous pas, jeune homme ?

-Eh bien, Monsieur Concile, vos chances de prolonger...

-Prolonger, prolonger. Avec un peu de chance, comme vous dites, si je sors demain, j'aurai encore l'occasion de faire deux ou trois choses intéressantes avant d'y passer, reprit Gaïus avec entrain.

-Oui, mais...

-Je vais vous dire, docteur Jacaranda : s'il devait me rester deux ans à vivre, je n'aurais aucune envie de les passer à l'hôpital, à manger de la soupe à la paille parce que le traitement censé prolonger ma vie me fait vomir tripes et boyaux. Non, ce que je voudrais, ce serait... rentrer chez moi, manger un délicieux poulet rôti, et aussi, passer du temps en tête à tête avec ma fille. Est-ce que vous comprenez ça ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Monsieur Concile, soupira le médecin. Mais réfléchissez quand même...

-Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds dans cet hôpital, conclut Gaïus. Quand on va à l'hôpital, on se retrouve toujours plus malade en en sortant qu'on ne l'était en y entrant.

-Ca, c'est ce que vous dites, dit le docteur Jacaranda, avec un nouveau soupir.

-Non, jeune homme... c'est ce que disait ma femme, répondit-il, amusé. Et figurez-vous qu'elle était médecin... exactement comme vous. Maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas... j'aimerais beaucoup être seul.

-Oui. Bien sûr. Mais... je tiens à vous avertir, qu'une admission est prévue dans votre chambre, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gaïus était en train de faire sa sieste quand son nouveau voisin de chambre arriva.

Un rideau avait été installé pour couper la chambre en deux, aussi ne le vit-il pas entrer... mais pour ce qui était de l'entendre, il ne pouvait pas le rater.

L'homme était tout bonnement en train de hurler sur ce pauvre Perceval.

-Me mettre dans une chambre partagée, alors que j'avais expressément demandé à être seul ? C'est inadmissible ! Je veux parler à la direction de cet hôpital _immédiatement _!

_-_Monsieur Loth n'est disponible que sur rendez-vous.

_-Que sur rendez-vous ? _Est-ce que vous savez seulement qui je suis !Je vous assure que votre responsable entendra parler de moi ! Préparez-vous à vous retrouver au chômage sans attendre, jeune homme, parce que cette situation...

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, _calmez-vous, _ordonna Perceval_. _Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour satisfaire nos patients, mais nous n'avons plus de chambre seule disponible pour l'instant parce que nous sommes littéralement pris d'assaut. Et le docteur Dreux dit que vous devez absolument être hospitalisé. Donc... il faudra vous contenter de ce qui existe.

-Je vais faire rayer le docteur Dreux de l'ordre des médecins après ce qu'il m'a infligé ! M'obliger à venir _à l'hôpital public _pour me faire soigner ! Comment a-t-il osé ?

-Le docteur Dreux est un éminent spécialiste, le seul médecin de Londres à connaître votre affection qui est très rare, et il est très occupé. Il ne peut pas vous suivre à domicile... c'est la raison pour laquelle il vous a fait transférer ici, je suis certain qu'il vous a déjà expliqué ça, dit Perceval, qui, décidément, était un ange de patience.

-Bien sûr qu'il me l'a expliqué ! vociféra le patient impatient. Dans le même discours où il m'a annoncé qu'à ce stade, mon cancer était inopérable ! Et que ça ne servait plus à rien d'entamer une chimiothérapie ! Si c'était pour me mettre en soins palliatifs, je ne vois _vraiment pas _pourquoi il avait besoin de m'envoyer ici ! J'ai une villa 15 pièces avec une salle de cinéma 3D et un jaccuzzi modulable ! Je vais devoir payer 5 livres par jour pour regarder une télé 80 pouces et me laver dans une _douche _! Et pour couronner le tout, j'aurai droit... à un catcheur pour me faire mes piqûres, au lieu des belles infirmières Norvégiennes que j'aurais pu recruter à domicile selon la longueur de leurs jambes et leur tour de taille ! Comment voulez-vous que je _reste calme _?

Le sourcil de Gaïus sauta en l'air.

Ce discours lui faisait terriblement penser à quelqu'un...

Perceval poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Le docteur Dreux m'avait prévenu que ce ne serait pas facile avec vous, dit-il, résigné.

-Je suis en train de mourir ! J'ai le droit d'être _difficile, _jeune homme ! Et vous, vous avez le droit de faire preuve de respect envers vos aînés ! Je n'aime pas _du tout _le ton que vous prenez avec moi.

-Si vous voulez bien arrêter de hurler et vous allonger tranquillement, je pourrai peut-être vous poser votre cathéter ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Non,, je ne m'allongerai pas. Je veux parler à votre direction _immédiatement !_

-Eh bien c'est dommage, parce que, comme je vous le disais plus tôt, le directeur de l'hôpital est vraiment très occupé et _ne peut pas vous recevoir !_

-Allez-vous-en, je ne veux plus vous voir.

-D'abord, votre cathéter. A moins que vous vouliez souffrir inutilement pendant les trois prochaines heures parce que vous aurez été trop têtu pour accepter que je vous pose votre morphine.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit indiquait clairement que Perceval avait gagné la bataille.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'infirmier faisait une incursion du côté de Gaïus, avec un sourire navré.

-Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, Monsieur Concile ?

-Je vais bien, Perceval. Un peu métastasé, mais en-dehors de ça tout est dans l'ordre.

-Le docteur Jacaranda m'a dit. Je suis... vraiment désolé, s'excusa l'infirmier.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne suis pas encore mort, signala Gaïus avec humour.

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour votre nouveau voisin. Je l'ai mis sous morphine, il devrait être plus calme pour les heures qui viennent, mais s'il crie trop, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton, et j'essaierai de voir ce que je peux faire pour l'assommer un peu plus.

-Tant que vous ne l'assommez pas à coups de poing sur la tête, dit Gaïus, avec un petit sourire.

-Oh, la morphine fera très bien l'affaire, répondit Perceval, d'un air entendu. Est-ce que Gwen va passer vous voir aujourd'hui ?

-Mais oui, bien sûr, dit Gaïus.

-Alors vous la saluerez pour moi... et vous la remercierez pour le dîner d'hier soir. Elle cuisine divinement bien.

Gaïus passa sous silence le fait que Gwen ne cuisinait aucun des plats que mangeait Perceval.

Ce brave Lancelot aurait conquis le monde entier à la pointe d'une casserole.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Un peu plus tard, Gwen entra dans la chambre, avec un grand sourire.

-Nous avons retrouvé la Reine du Nord ! s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement.

Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'à Gaïus, elle fut interpellée par le nouvel arrivant, qui semblait de nouveau décidé à faire des siennes.

-Hé là ! Mademoiselle ! Où est mon verre d'eau ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? dit Gwen, stupéfaite.

-J'avais demandé à boire, dit le patient courroucé. Quoi ? Vous avez oublié ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je n'ai jamais vu un service aussi déplorable de toute ma vie ! J'ai la gorge qui se dessèche ! Les lèvres qui se craquellent ! Et je me retrouve devant une empotée d'aide-soignante...qui n'est même pas capable de m'apporter un fichu verre d'eau !

-C'est mon nouveau voisin, articula Gaïus, qui avait vue sur Gwen, au milieu de l'allée, mais par sur le rouspéteur de service.

-Monsieur, s'exclama Gwen, en se retournant vers l'importun, si c'est comme ça que vous vous adressez au personnel de cet hôpital, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils vous laissent mourir de soif ! Vous n'avez donc jamais appris à demander les choses poliment ? Un s'il vous plaît ne vous écorcherait pas la langue !

-Parce qu'il faut que je vous supplie, maintenant ! répondit l'insupportable individu. Ma parole, mais où sont-ils encore allés recruter ? Ils ne peuvent donc pas prendre de bonnes petites Anglaises dans leurs équipes médicales, au lieu d'aller chercher leurs aides soignantes au fin fond du Congo, comme si nous n'avions pas tout ce qu'il nous fallait en Grande Bretagne, et qu'il fallait _forcément _embaucher des personnes de couleur pour faire _bien_ ?

-Vous êtes en train de me tenir un discours raciste, à moi ? fit Gwen, incrédule.

-Ca n'a rien d'un discours raciste, c'est un constat ! Pas la peine de jouer les gourdes indignées, ça se voit sur votre tête que vous n'êtes pas d'ici et que vous avez profité toute votre vie de la _discrimination positive_. Si j'étais vous, je me montrerais un peu plus reconnaissante, de pouvoir vivre dans un pays libre, au lieu d'être en train de mourir de faim en pleine guerre ethnique quelque part à l'autre bout du...

Gwen soupira, et continua son chemin sans lui accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire.

-Hé ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? Revenez, mon verre d'eau !

Elle l'ignora sciemment, et Gaïus crut qu'elle allait réussir à arriver jusqu'à lui, mais son voisin déchaîné l'arrêta en s'exclamant :

-Les aides soignantes de cet hôpital sont des tortionnaires ! J'irai m'en plaindre à la direction !

Gaïus connaissait Gwen. Il savait qu'elle devait déjà bouillir intérieurement depuis un bon moment, même si elle était polie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à ça : c'était tout simplement la goutte d'eau.

-Ecoutez, Monsieur je ne suis pas aide soignante, je suis la fille de votre voisin de chambre, et vous êtes en train d'empiéter sur ma visite à mon père. Vous avez un bouton, à côté de votre lit : pressez dessus et attendez de passer commande, en espérant que ce soit, comme vous dites une bonne petite Anglaise qui réponde à votre appel, et qu'elle soit plus accommodante que moi. Ah ! Et un petit conseil, comme ça, en passant, si vous voulez qu'elle vous fasse plaisir, essayez de ne pas commencer par l'insulter en hurlant à tour de bras !

-Vous n'êtes pas aide soignante ? dit le patient stupéfait.

-Non, pas du tout !Où voyez-vous que je porte une blouse !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites comme travail, alors ? Non, ne répondez pas... je vais deviner moi-même. Vous devez être... femme de ménage, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Gaïus vit un sourire vengeur s'inscrire sur le visage de Gwen.

-Je suis championne olympique d'escrime. Et je réalise des cascades pour le cinéma. Puisque vous voulez tout savoir.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, fit l'homme, perplexe.

-Vous ne mériteriez pas mieux, mais c'est la vérité. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour revoir vos a priori sur les gens ? Maintenant, excusez-moi.

-Et vous allez me laisser comme ça !? Ma parole, vous n'avez vraiment aucun cœur ! Ils ne vous ont pas appris à respecter les anciens, dans votre village pygmée ?

Gwen se figea, furieuse.

-Ma mère venait de Kigali, tempêta-t-elle. C'est une ville de plusieurs millions d'habitants, pas un village. Elle était du peuple Tutsi, pas de celui des Pygmées, mais pour ce qui est de moi, je suis née à Londres, et avant que vous ne commenciez à faire des blagues douteuses sur le génocide, je vous arrête tout de suite parce que, j'ai beau être gentille, ma patience a des limites.

Puis elle attrapa le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table, se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et revint vers le patient impossible en le posant brutalement à son chevet :

-Le voilà, votre verre d'eau ! Vous êtes content, maintenant ?

-Oui, dit l'homme, d'une voix satisfaite.

Gaïus l'entendit prendre une gorgée, puis ajouter :

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous avez du caractère. Vous me rappelez ma fille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et rejoignit Gaïus.

-Mon Dieu ! Avec quel espèce de tyran t'ont-ils mis ?

-C'est ce que je me demande, murmura Gaïus.

Et il décida soudain de garder l'histoire des métastases pour lui. Les aventures de Gwen à RadioStar étaient beaucoup plus enthousiasmantes que les dernières nouvelles du docteur Jacaranda.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Après le départ de Gwen, Gaïus aurait aimé se reposer, mais le téléphone de son voisin n'arrêta pas de sonner.

D'abord, il cria sur une pauvre fille du nom de Goldie, qui était probablement sa secrétaire, en lui ordonnant de lui rapatrier tous ses dossiers à l'hôpital. Elle dut protester, parce qu'il se mit à hurler que l'ennui le tuerait plus vite que le cancer s'il restait à ne rien faire, et qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à lui obéir si elle voulait être payée !

Ensuite, il appela un homme du nom d'Alfred, qui était probablement son majordome, parce qu'il le somma de lui rapporter une quantité d'affaires personnelles, _et vite. _Parmi celles-ci, son ordinateur portable, son adaptateur « spa » pour les douches d'hôtel, la masseuse qu'il voyait tous les jeudis soirs, et, bien sûr, son téléviseur : « Mais oui, celui qui fait 2 mètres par 4 ! Réfléchis un peu, tu crois qu'il y aura la place dans une chambre _partagée _pour le modèle de 8 mètres ! Et surtout, n'oublie pas le sound system ! Et ma collection de films d'action ! ».

Alors qu'il arrivait à la troisième communication, la dénommée Goldie arriva, puis, ce fut le tour d'Alfred. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air complètement terrorisés, et des quantités de porteurs les suivaient, qui commencèrent à tout déménager à l'intérieur de la chambre alors qu'ils installaient le matériel requis dans tous les coins.

Là-dessus, Perceval intervint, un peu en panique, pour demander ce qui se passait. Le patient infernal ne lui répondit pas. Il était de nouveau au téléphone, et cette fois, il avait l'air furieux.

-Bayard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de transferts de fonds ? Je n'ai pas autorisé cette opération ! Oui, tu es mon associé, mais c'est moi la part majoritaire, alors sois gentil d'attendre que je sois mort pour faire couler _mon_ entreprise ! Demain matin, à la première heure, je veux te voir dans ma chambre! Et entendre le rapport complet des dernières transactions ! Et ne viens pas protester que je suis fatigué... je sais mieux que toi si je suis fatigué ou non !

Les nouveaux arrivants se virent confier une interminable liste de tâches avant de repartir en panique exécuter les ordres de leur maître tyrannique... qui commença à émettre un râle d'agonie dès qu'ils furent partis, prouvant qu'il venait très clairement d'exagérer.

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, au lieu de vous surmener comme ça ? demanda Gaïus à son voisin, à travers le rideau.

-Qui vous a demandé votre avis, à vous ? répondit l'intéressé. Restez donc dans votre moitié de la chambre, et fichez-moi la paix !

_Eh bien, quel caractère, _pensa Gaïus.

Et il nota en pensée de demander à Gwen de lui rapporter des boules Quiès.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

_Bayard, Bayard, _pensa Gaïus en se réveillant, le lendemain matin. _Pourquoi ce nom-là me dit-il quelque chose ?_

Il n'y avait plus d'agitation dans le lit d'à côté. Il se leva pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil de l'autre côtédu rideau, inquiet que son voisin soit mort d'une crise cardiaque pendant la nuit, et découvrit que le lit était vide.

Perceval choisit ce moment pour entrer.

-Il est allé en examen, le renseigna-t-il. Vous devriez avoir la paix pour ce matin.

-Eh bien ! Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Gaïus.

-Est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à votre chimiothérapie ?

-Oh ! Je ne vais pas faire ça, répondit Gaïus, en fronçant le nez. Je vais rentrer chez moi bien tranquillement et m'occuper de mes affaires.

-Vous n'avez pas parlé des métastases à Gwen, nota Perceval, d'un ton de reproches.

-Elle a beaucoup à faire, en ce moment, je ne vois pas de raisons de l'inquiéter, répondit le vieil homme, avec un regard déterminé. Et vous êtes soumis au secret médical, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de lui en parler, répondit Perceval. Mais je suis d'avis que vous devriez le faire...

Gaïus sortit prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin, devant l'hôpital. Il revint à l'heure du repas de midi (qui comme toujours était infect). Mais Gwen arriva pendant le service, accompagnée de ses amis, Mithian, Lancelot, Gauvain et Léon, et ils le sauvèrent de l'intoxication alimentaire grâce à un plat mijoté avec amour (Gaïus se surprenait parfois à regretter que Lancelot ne soit pas son beau-fils).

Ensuite, ils le firent bien rire avec leurs dernières aventures, rocambolesques comme toujours (le plus drôle était la manière dont ils s'interrompaient à chaque fois que Perceval entrait dans la pièce pour leur dire bonjour, attendant qu'il soit reparti pour reprendre le fil de leur récit).

Gaïus était heureux de voir sa fille si bien entourée. L'unité des anciens chevaliers de Camelot autour de leur Reine faisait vraiment plaisir à voir ! Si seulement Merlin et Arthur avaient pu être là aussi. Mais jusqu'ici, impossible de les retrouver... et c'était la même chose pour la magie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il étudiait le livre, Gaïus s'était essayé à lancer quelques sortilèges, mais il n'avait rien obtenu du tout. Un véritable fiasco. Même en admettant qu'il soit un peu rouillé, il aurait dû sentir la Source or, il ne sentait rien du tout. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu aller de travers pour que la magie ait disparu comme ça. Au moment où il était mort, Merlin paraissait pourtant être en bonne voie pour arriver à unifier le nouveau et l'ancien monde !

-Il l'a fait, Papa, lui disait souvent Gwen. Le jour où Albion est née. Ca a été un moment... grandiose tu aurais vraiment adoré voir ça. Mais ensuite... quelque chose est allé de travers... et nous sommes tous morts. Et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

Gwen resta à ses côtés un peu après le départ des autres. Quand elle se décida à partir, le voisin de chambre de Gaïus venait tout juste de revenir.

-Bonsoir, le salua-t-elle, en passant à côté de lui. Alors, vous avez trouvé votre aide soignante Anglaise ?

-Non, c'est un catcheur qui me fait mes piqûres, répondit l'homme, d'un ton mécontent. Je préfèrerais encore que ce soit vous.

-Eh bien, il faudrait me payer très cher pour que je sois votre infirmière. Parce que vous êtes vraiment un patient insupportable !

-Et vous, vous êtes une Congolaise très mal élevée.

-Dit l'homme qui ignore ce qu'est la politesse, fit Gwen, en lui remplissant un verre d'eau, et en le lui tendant.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Puis le patient dit :

-Merci.

-Ah, vous voyez. Vous commencez déjà à faire quelques progrès. C'est bien ce que je disais, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre...

Gwen sortit de la chambre, et Gaïus entendit son voisin soupirer.

-Votre fille vient vous voir tous les jours ? demanda-t-il.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole aimablement.

-Je dois l'empêcher de ne pas venir _deux fois par jour, _répondit-il, amusé. Elle est vraiment adorable.

-Vous avez de la chance, dit le patient d'à côté, d'un ton las.

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Gaïus le trouva bien calme.

-Vous n'avez pas de famille ? Pas d'enfants pour venir vous voir ? demanda-t-il, en le plaignant sincèrement s'il était dans ce cas.

-Non. Je n'ai personne, lui dit son voisin. C'est-à-dire. A part une secrétaire idiote, un majordome sourd comme un pot, et un associé dépensier qui convoite toute ma fortune.

-Je croyais que vous aviez une fille, insista Gaïus, les sourcils froncés.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Vous l'avez dit à la mienne. Quand vous l'avez prise pour une aide-soignante pygmée.

Pas de réponse.

-Vous êtes fâché avec elle, c'est ça ? demanda Gaïus.

Mais à nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit.

-Vous devriez l'appeler, dit-il, d'un ton conciliant. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes mis en colère l'un contre l'autre, ça ne tient plus, maintenant que vous êtes en soins palliatifs. Croyez-moi, si vous faites l'effort d'aller vers elle, je suis certain qu'elle vous pardonnera...

-Ma fille est morte, dit l'homme, d'une voix dure.

-Oh. Je suis vraiment désolé... c'est affreux, s'exclama Gaïus, en imaginant dans quel état il serait s'il devait arriver malheur à Gwen.

Il entendit un soupir, de l'autre côté du rideau.

-Oui. Ca l'est, dit le patient insupportable, d'une voix soudain très douce, et très triste. C'est arrivé il y a huit ans, et pourtant, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à elle.

Gaïus décida alors de se lever, pour pouvoir parler en voyant le visage de l'homme à qui il s'adressait. C'était bien la moindre des choses, s'ils discutaient de sujets si intimes... avec un grognement, il quitta son lit, contourna le rideau... et se figea sur-place en découvrant son voisin.

_Non, _pensa-t-il.

Et pourtant. Alité juste à côté de lui, avec un cathéter dans l'avant-bras, vêtu d'un pull noir et d'un pantalon de smoking, installé entre ses gadgets high-tech face à son téléviseur de deux mètres par quatre, les traits un peu tirés, mais encore impressionnant, avec ses yeux pâles, ses cheveux gris fer, et sa mâchoire indomptable, se trouvait l'homme qu'il avait servi vingt années durant dans sa précédente vie, et qui était aussi le Roi de Camelot. Non pas, Arthur, mais...

-Uther ? dit Gaïus, en se rattrapant à la table pour ne pas tomber.

-Avons-nous le plaisir de nous connaître ? répondit Uther, le regard impassible. Parce que dans le cas contraire, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Monsieur Pendragon.

Et soudain, Gaïus sentit la panique monter en lui alors que les recoupements fusaient dans son cerveau surmené.

_COMMENT CA, UTHER N'A PAS D'ENFANTS ?_

_OU EST ARTHUR ?_

_COMMENT PEUT-IL NE PAS ETRE NE ?_

_QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVE A MORGANE ?_

Une affreuse angoisse s'empara de lui... Parce que s''il n'y avait plus ni d'Arthur, ni de Morgane... se pouvait-il qu'il n'y ait plus de Merlin non plus dans ce futur désenchanté ?

Voilà qui expliquerait bien que la magie ait disparu.

_Par la Source, _pensa Gaïus, horrifié. _Voilà deux affreuses nouvelles et non plus une que je vais être obligé d'apprendre à Gwen !_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Ce fut lors de sa visite du lendemain, quand Gwen vint lui annoncer, radieuse :

-Papa ! Le docteur Jacaranda est ENFIN d'accord pour te laisser sortir !

Que Gaïus lui répondit aussitôt :

-Non, non, je ne sors plus. Pas maintenant, tout au moins. Je dois rester ici.

-Comment ça rester ? lui dit Gwen, stupéfaite. Je ne comprends pas, tu étais si impatient de sortir ?

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, et lui dit à mi-voix, d'un ton catastrophé :

-Gwen, nous avons un énorme problème.

Il vit l'inquiétude se refléter dans ses yeux noirs. Hélas, ce n'était que le début. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait quand elle saurait toute la vérité !

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, lui dit-elle, en plissant les yeux.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas reconnu mon voisin de chambre ? demanda Gaïus, en la dévisageant avec étonnement.

-Non, répondit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que lui aussi vient de...

-C'est ton beau-père, Gwen, coupa Gaïus. Le Roi. Uther Pendragon.

Le regard de Gwen s'arrondit, et Gaïus vit les souvenirs lui revenir, se reflétant presque dans ses yeux tant ils étaient expressifs. Certainement, elle était en train de revoir toutes les fois où elle avait fini arrêtée, insultée à cause de sa condition de servante, déclarée indigne d'épouser un prince, jetée en prison et menacée de brûler sur le bûcher, par le même homme qu'elle avait remis à sa place sur la manière de réclamer un verre d'eau, un homme qu'elle avait quand même eu la compassion d'assister dans sa maladie quand il avait commencé à décliner, fallait-il qu'elle soit amoureuse de son fils !

-Ooooh, dit-elle, sous le choc. Oh. Oh.

Gaïus hocha la tête. Il comprenait sa réaction !

-Eh bien s'exclama-t-elle enfin, en se resaisissant. Il n'a _vraiment _pas changé !

Puis son regard s'éclaira d'une joie subite, et elle s'exclama :

-Mais Papa, si Uther est là, ça veut dire qu'Arthur...

Elle regarda vers la porte, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir arriver à tout instant, ressemblant soudain à une écolière surexcitée.

-Gwen.

-Quand je pense qu'il pourrait arriver à tout moment ! Le destin est _vraiment _une chose fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec bonheur.

-Gwen.

-Oui ? dit-elle, en se retournant vers lui.

-L'heure est grave, dit Gaïus, d'un ton tendu. Dans cette vie... Uther n'a pas d'enfants. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Les pupilles de Gwen se dilatèrent sous le choc, et toute joie s'éteignit dans ses yeux.

-Exactement, dit Gaïus, complètement bouleversé. Arthur... n'est pas revenu. Et il y a de fortes chances, pour que Merlin non plus. Je suis désolé, Gwen.

Gwen se leva, tremblante d'émotion contenue, fit un pas en arrière, se retourna face à la table... et soudain, jeta à terre le plateau qui s'y trouvait, fracassant tout par-terre en s'exclamant, dans un grand cri de rage :

-Désolé ! Désolé ? Non ! NON !

Elle renversa la table, puis, les chaises, dans une explosion de fureur, tituba, finit par se retenir au mur, puis se figea, les épaules secouées par de sanglots silencieux. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur son visage alors qu'elle haletait :

-Non... C'est impossible... Arthur et Merlin ne peuvent pas ne pas être là...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Uther sortit du bureau du docteur Dreux, dans son fauteuil roulant, et se laissa reconduire par l'aide soignant du moment en direction de sa chambre. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes. Apparemment, il ne lui restait pas plus d'un mois à vivre. Il regarda son téléphone, et il hésita.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait menti à son voisin quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants.

Il avait un fils, mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Et cela faisait huit ans qu'il n'avait pas revu sa fille... La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, il s'était mis en colère, parce qu'elle refusait de céder devant lui, et il lui avait dit, qu'il la considérait comme morte.

C'était à elle qu'il pensait, maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines à vivre.

Sa Morgane. Si belle, si courageuse, et si obstinée. Il savait à quel point elle tenait de lui, quand bien même elle avait été élevée par sa mère, quand bien même elle l'avait rejeté comme sa mère.

Ils étaient deux têtes de mule semblables et aucun d'eux ne voulait _jamais _lâcher prise.

Elle le lui avait prouvé, au tribunal, huit ans auparavant. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré cette humiliation : lui, Uther Pendragon, self made man à la tête d'une entreprise florissante, patron de centaines d'employés, propriétaire d'une des plus belles villas de Londres... défait devant le juge, par une gamine de seize ans, qui avait été considérée comme étant plus à même que lui d'élever le garçon dont l'avait volontairement privé Ygraine en disparaissant alors qu'elle était enceinte...

Le numéro de Morgane était toujours en mémoire, dans son téléphone.

Si toutefois elle n'en avait pas changé... il repensa aux sages paroles de son voisin de chambre... Gaïus.

Un homme bien, Gaïus.

Doté d'une fille qui avait de très mauvaises manières, mais du caractère à revendre.

Il réalisa qu'il avait envie d'appeler Morgane. Peut-être viendrait-elle le voir, si elle savait qu'il était en train de mourir. Peut-être accepterait-elle de lui reparler, une dernière fois. Après tout, elle était sa seule héritière, son sang, sa chair, celle qui portait son nom. Peut-être toutes ces choses la convaincraient-elle de revenir vers lui, si ce n'était l'amour qui les avait lié -être adouciraient-elles l'expression tranchante de ses yeux verts, et ramèneraient-elles sur son beau visage le sourire d'ange qu'elle lui adressait quand elle était encore une petite fille, remplie d'admiration pour son père, à l'époque où aucun d'eux n'avait imaginé qu'un jour, ils finiraient séparés l'un de l'autre.

Il regarda le numéro, puis, appuya sur la touche appel. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine.

Le répondeur s'enclencha : _« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Morgane Pendragon. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais je vous rappellerai dès que possible ! ». _

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa voix n'avait pas changé... _Morgane Pendragon. _Elle avait conservé son nom, malgré tout. Peut-être était-ce un signe que le pardon était encore possible ?

-Allô, Morgane... dit-il, d'un ton troublé. C'est moi. C'est ton père. Ecoute... je suis hospitalisé... et... il ne me reste plus... très longtemps à vivre. J'ai un cancer... extrêmement rare, à ce qu'il paraît. Un cancer du cœur... tu vas certainement trouver ça drôle...étant donné ce que tu m'as dit, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés. Comme quoi. La vie peut être ironique... parfois...

Il s'interrompit un instant. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Les souvenirs qu'il avait de Morgane enfant étaient si tendres et si précis dans sa mémoire. Sa beauté éthérée et son intelligence remarquable. Elle aurait pu mettre le monde à ses pieds si elle l'avait voulu. Elle aurait dû être son bras droit, celle sur qui il pouvait se reposer les yeux fermés. Avec elle à ses côtés, combien de marchés aurait-il conquis, combien de filiales aurait-il ouvertes ? A six ans, elle lui tenait déjà tête dans toutes leurs conversations. Elle avait toujours eu le don de le mettre hors de lui. Mais comme il l'avait aimée. Et que n'aurait-il pas donné, pour pouvoir rattraper toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec elle, parce que... le monde n'était rien, en comparaison du sourire de Morgane... de toutes les perles de son empire, elle était la plus précieuse... et la seule, qui ait été si déterminée à lui échapper, pour échapper à son emprise.

-Je voulais te dire, Morgane, articula-t-il, le cœur serré. Que tu avais raison, à mon sujet... et que... je regrette. Je regrette tellement... la manière dont les choses se sont passées, entre toi, et moi. Quand ta mère est morte, ta sœur ne m'a pas informé. J'ai appris qu'elle avait été incinérée trois ans après que ce soit arrivé. Je croyais que c'était Morgause... qui t'avait empêché de me le dire. Je croyais qu'à la mort de ta soeur... tu reviendrais enfin vers moi... Quand j'ai compris que ça n'avait jamais été dans tes intentions... j'ai été tellement en colère contre toi. Mais... je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ces horreurs... au tribunal.

Il avala sa salive, et ouvrit son coeur, pour dire ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins que la vérité.

-Tu es ma fille, Morgane. Et je t'aime. Je vais bientôt mourir, mais je voudrais te revoir, une dernière fois, dit-il.

Puis, il raccrocha, au moment où il arrivait dans le couloir sur lequel donnait sa chambre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

_«Dans un monde sans magie, où règnent le stress et l'ennui...retrouvez le sourire grâce au diamant du jour, l'émission qui ressuscite vos rêves. Merci d'être à l'écoute et bienvenue , chers auditeurs, pour notre nouvelle série d'interviews exclusives : visages et espoirs de l'Angleterre. _

_« Annis Northern à l'antenne pour éclairer votre matinée...suivez le fil de ma voix... Notre diamant du jour n'est autre que Gwen Smith, qui revient aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle interview, avec une nouvelle histoire... Bonjour, Gwen"._

_-Bonjour, Annis»_

Assise dans sa boutique de téléphonie, Morgane monta le son de sa radio, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-_Vous êtes parmi nous aujourd'hui parce que vous avez un récit incroyable à nous faire. Celui de votre naissance, et de la mystérieuse fée s'est penchée sur votre berceau, pour faire de vous une princesse des temps moderne. Une fée que vous n'avez jamais retrouvée. Une fée qui était aussi... une petite fille._

_-J'aurai bientôt dix-neuf ans. Je suis née le seize mars mille neuf cent quatre vingt quatorze, à la maternité de l'hôpital général de Londres. Ma mère, Kilgali Smith, réfugiée Rwandaise, est décédée d'une hémorragie interne juste après l'accouchement, paix à son âme. Et j'ai été placée avec deux cents dix-huit autres enfants nouveaux-nés dans la pouponnière de l'hôpital en attendant de devenir officiellement pupille de l'Etat. Mais cette nuit-là, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, une fée a décidé de se pencher sur mon berceau. Et mon destin en a été transformé._

-Contente de t'entendre à nouveau, Gwen, murmura tendrement Morgane, émue d'entendre son amie._  
_

Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par la voix fervente et familière de sa soeur de coeur. Elle savait que Gwen avait réussi à retrouver son chemin. Elle se souvenait de son magnifique duel pendant la finale des Jeux Olympiques, couronné par cette médaille d'or. De la lumière, et de la force qui dansait dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle affrontait Mithian. Gwen retrouverait toujours son chemin. Parce qu'elle était forte, et courageuse. Et parce que Morgane avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. En l'entendant raconter son histoire, l'histoire de son enlèvement, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner des accents féériques que prenait cette aventure, narrée par ses lèvres.

Cela ressemblait à une action préméditée, à un coup de pouce du destin, à la baguette magique d'une fée... et pourtant, rien n'avait été calculé d'avance. Cette nuit-là, elle s'étaient juste retrouvées au bon endroit...au bon moment.

_-Les témoignages décrivent mon ravisseur comme une petite fille blonde aux yeux noirs, qui avait entre dix et douze ans en 1994. Elle n'a jamais pu être retrouvée. Certainement pensait-elle, à l'époque, avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais aujourd'hui, cette enfant a grandi. Elle est devenue femme. Et j'aimerais la rencontrer. Pour pouvoir la remercier, de m'avoir offert une seconde chance. Je voudrais tant lui parler face à face; je voudrais tant lui exprimer... ma gratitude, et comprendre, ce qui l'a poussée à agir comme elle l'a fait. Etait-ce le hasard ? Etait-ce une intuition ? Avait-elle décidé de tout à l'avance ? Savait-elle sous quel porche elle me déposait ? J'aurais tant de questions à lui poser. Ma fée, si tu m'entends, je t'en prie. Contacte-moi. _

Morgane sourit avec tristesse. _Elle ne peut pas, ma chérie..., _pensa-t-elle, avec nostalgie._ Elle est morte depuis bien longtemps._

Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Morgause, avec tendresse. Morgause, enfant, avec ses boucles blondes, et ses yeux noirs. Morgause, qui s'était exclamée, cette nuit-là: _Tu es complètement folle, Morgane, _avant d'enlever Gwen, enfant, à son berceau, et de parcourir toute la ville en bus, pour essayer de trouver la bonne adresse... Morgane se souvenait du visage de sa soeur, à cette époque, avant qu'il ne devienne triste et torturé, avant qu'il ne soit hanté par le manque. Elle se souvenait de sa vivacité et de son caractère explosif.

Elle nota le numéro de portable de Gwen dans son téléphone alors que celle-ci l'énonçait. Mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait encore attendre, avant de l'appeler enfin. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas restituer Arthur à sa femme, dans l'état où il était maintenant, encore incomplet, encore bancal. Elle se l'était promis. Le jour où elle le lui rendrait, ce serait avec ses souvenirs. Et prêt. Pour elle. Les yeux remplis d'amour, et aussi impatient qu'elle, de concevoir Galaad. Ce serait son ultime cadeau, son ultime victoire. Son ultime récompense avant de pouvoir enfin connaître la paix, en ayant réussi à réunir ses amis, les uns aux autres.

_Alors, ton fils pourra enfin venir au monde, Gwen. Et toi, tu pourras enfin être heureuse._

Elle se demandait, si Gwen se souvenait du petit prince. Et de leur grand voyage vers les sources d'Edel Terek. Et de toutes ces nuits passées à parler au coin du feu. Et de tous les brigands qu'elles avaient affronté, _sans fer ni magie. _Elle était heureuse, d'avoir croisé Gwen aussi tôt dans son existence. D'avoir réussi à faire en sorte que sa sœur de cœur ne grandisse pas une seconde fois dans la peau d'une petite servante, qui finirait un jour par tomber amoureuse d'un beau prince, et qui serait obligée de lutter pour faire sa place à ses côtés. Etre parvenue à lui offrir l'éducation d'une Reine, et savoir qu'elle était aujourd'hui, Gwen Smith, _championne olympique d'escrime,_ lui donnait un réel sentiment de triomphe.

Elle enregistra le numéro, et vit : _un appel en absence. _

Etrange. Elle n'avait pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Ca devait être Arthur. Qui venait encore d'avoir une idée brillante, pour l'anniversaire de Merlin. Il l'appelait trois fois par jour ces temps-ci pour lui confier ses nouvelles trouvailles. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi excité de toute sa vie par un anniversaire...

Elle contacta sa messagerie, et écouta. Mais ce ne fut pas la voix d'Arthur qui résonna sur le répondeur. Morgane resta sous le choc. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre... c'était Uther.

-_Allô, Morgane ? C'est moi... ton père..._

Morgane ferma les yeux, le coeur serré par l'émotion.

Et elle se souvint.

De son père, de sa mère, de Morgause, et de Gwen. De l'époque où elle n'avait pas encore ses souvenirs, et de la manière dont elle les avait retrouvés.


	28. Chapitre 27

**_Trop mort pour les contrecoms ce soir ! Grosse journée au taff et je viens de finir un gros gros chap ! Demain je m'accorde une journée de repos... j'en ai bien besoin !_  
**

**_MERCI à vous pour vos super reviews que j'ai toutes lues avec la plus grande attention et qui m'ont fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J'y répondrai plus tard !_**

**_Un chapitre très tourmenté sur l'enfance de Morgane... c'est dark, ça faisait longtemps, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Aussi, je m'aperçois que j'ai fait un plantage dans mon calcul des âges (mdr). Bon, c'est tout moi, ça, nul en maths quoi. Du coup ça risque de vous embrouiller. En fait Gwen et Arthur étaient censés avoir tous les deux dix-huit ans, or, j'ai pas arrêté de répéter qu'elle en avait dix-neuf (grr). Elle serait née en mars 95, pas en mars94 comme je l'ai écrit dans le dernier chapitre (bon, ça arrive, hein; c'est qu'avec tout c'que j'ai à penser, moi...) Vous me pardonnerez cette bévue, je corrigerai tout ça. _**

**CHAPITRE 27**

Morgane avait commencé à rêver dès sa plus tendre enfance, et ses rêves faisaient partie de ses premiers souvenirs.

Ils étaient toujours vibrants de couleurs, de lumières et de sons, parfois même d'odeurs, de goûts et de sensations, comme s'ils étaient tirés de la vie elle-même, et non faits de la matière des songes.

Ils lui montraient des endroits, des évènements, et des visages, qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être plus réels que le monde qui l'entourait.

Vers l'âge de trois ans, Morgane s'éveillait déjà de l'univers fantastique où elle plongeait chaque nuit avec des histoires plein la tête. Des histoires de quêtes, de chevaliers, de magie, des histoires de lacs, de forêts, de dolmens et d'esprits sylvestres, mais surtout, et toujours, des histoires de dragons, parce qu'elle était absolument certaine que rien n'était plus merveilleux qu'un dragon blanc.

Le sien n'était pas un mâle, mais une femelle qui s'appelait Suza.

Suza était l'amie imaginaire que la petite Morgane voyait quand elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle dessinait dès qu'elle avait un crayon à la main. Les murs de sa chambre étaient recouverts de dessins de Suza, dormant le museau sur sa queue, faisant chauffer ses ailes au soleil ou volant joyeusement dans le ciel étoilé.

Quand Morgane parlait de Suza à sa mère, elle le faisait comme si la dragonne était une vraie personne, et non une créature magique tirée de son esprit inventif. Quand elle racontait ses voyages oniriques à Ygraine, au petit matin, elle les lui décrivait comme si sa dernière fugue avait été réelle.

Parce que pour Morgane, ces moments où elle s'envolait à travers les nuages étaient concrets, au point qu'en se réveillant, elle sentait encore la caresse du vent sur son visage...

_-Maman, maman !_

_-Oui, Morgane ?_

_-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ? Suza m'a emmenée voler au-dessus d'une île protégée par un dôme magique qui ressemblait à un grande cloche. Pendant le voyage c'était la tempête, mais en-dessous de la cloche il faisait si doux ! Le soleil brillait comme en plein été ! Suza s'est posée dans le verger, et j'ai escaladé les arbres pour manger toutes les cerises ! C'était les meilleures cerises que j'avais jamais goûtées ! J'aurais voulu rester sur cette Ile pour toujours mais Suza m'a répondu : « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, Morgane. Il faut que je te raccompagne ». Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes revenues à la maison._

Ygraine écoutait sa fille, avec un sourire tendre.

Ses beaux yeux bleu ciel se faisaient pensifs et rêveurs.

Et Morgane savait instantanément qu'elle allait commencer à travailler sur une nouvelle tapisserie dans la journée, pour illustrer cette escapade nocturne.

Ygraine Dubois tissait, avec ses doigts de fée, les rêves de sa petite fille à l'imagination fertile pour les accrocher sur les murs de la grande villa dont elle était prisonnière, privée d'exercer un emploi sous prétexte qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, obligée de recourir aux services d'un chauffeur bien qu'elle ait le permis de conduire, et condamnée à ne pouvoir sortir de chez elle que sous la surveillance d'un agent de sécurité, et parce qu'il était, selon son compagnon, dangereux pour elle de sortir toute seule.

Ses œuvres étaient ses espaces d'évasion, ceux où son mari surprotecteur ne pouvait l'envahir, ceux qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle, et à Morgane, et où elle préservait un fragment de la liberté à laquelle elle avait accepté de renoncer quand elle avait dit «oui» à l'amour possessif d'Uther Pendragon.

Elle tissait des dragons, des chevaliers, et des sorcières, et, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle lisait à sa fille les anciennes légendes britanniques qui parlaient de fées, de magie et de quêtes, et du Roi Arthur, profitant de ses lectures pour oublier à quel point elle se sentait triste intérieurement.

Il était impensable d'imaginer qu'une femme aussi aimée qu'Ygraine puisse être aussi triste.

Mais quand Morgane se souvenait de celle qui avait été sa mère dans cette deuxième vie, pendant les sept ans qu'elles avaient passé sous le toit d'Uther, c'était toujours l'image de sa mélancolie qui lui revenait. Ygraine ressemblait à un oiseau en cage, et bien que la cage soit spacieuse, charmante et confortable, elle dépérissait entre les barreaux de la prison qui était supposée la protéger des dangers de ce monde.

Peut-être pensait-elle parfois encore à Gorlois, le grand voyageur épris d'aventure, rieur et enjôleur, dont était née sa fille aînée, Morgause.

Gorlois était mort trop tôt, victime d'un accident de parapente dans les Andes un jour où le vent soufflait trop fort. Uther, son ami d'enfance, avec lequel il avait fini par se brouiller, parce que leurs conceptions de la vie étaient trop devenues différentes, avait été présent pour soutenir sa compagne, et leur fille, après son décès. Financièrement, au début. Mais ensuite, il était tombé amoureux.

Uther n'aurait pas pu être plus différent de Gorlois, mais Ygraine s'était quand même laissée toucher par lui; par son charisme, par sa prestance, par l'impression qu'il pouvait donner à une femme, qu'elle était unique au monde, et qu'il ne regarderait jamais qu'elle. Après avoir aimé un aventurier qu'elle savait incapable de résister aux sirènes du monde, un homme d'affaires stable et protecteur comme Uther ne pouvait être qu'attrayant pour une femme qui avait besoin, comme elle, d'une épaule solide sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Uther était tombé amoureux, et Ygraine s'était laissée conquérir.

L'adoration que lui vouait le père de sa fille était à la fois sa récompense, et sa malédiction dans cette vie.

Bien sûr : Uther lui avait tout offert : l'argent, le luxe, la sécurité.

Rien n'était trop beau pour sa bien-aimée, et il n'était rien qu'il lui aurait refusé.

Mais le prix qu'il lui fallait payer en retour était celui de sa liberté, et Ygraine voyait dans les rêves de leur fille Morgane, des rêves d'envols, de nuages, et d'îles lointaines, comme une métaphore de cette liberté perdue vers laquelle elle regardait parfois.

Face aux deux rêveuses, Morgause était la sceptique, celle qui faisait de l'ironie à tout propos.

Elle regardait les tapisseries d'Ygraine d'un œil blasé, et se moquait des rêves de Morgane.

Elle adorait sa mère, et sa petite sœur.. mais elle avait l'esprit pratique, et elle détestait Uther Pendragon, qui n'était pas son père, «pas même, un beau-père acceptable», disait-elle souvent d'un ton méprisant, s'attirant de la part d'Ygraine des «Morgause !» réprobateurs qui faisaient naître sur son visage un sourire de démon.

Morgause avait hérité du caractère bien trempé de son père, et ne se laissait dicter sa conduite par personne. Entre Uther et elle, c'était la guerre ouverte à la maison. La plupart du temps, ils ne s'adressaient même pas la parole. « Dis à ta fille... », s'exclamait Uther à Ygraine, quand il voulait transmettre un message à Morgause. « Dis à ton mari... », répondait Morgause, de la même manière, bien qu'Uther ne soit pas le mari d'Ygraine (elle lui avait refusé sa main, devinant peut-être que si elle la lui laissait, plus jamais elle ne pourrait la lui reprendre).

Morgane, elle, aimait son père aussi profondément qu'elle admirait sa grande sœur, et vivait dans un perpétuel déchirement entre ses loyautés tiraillées.

Uther la considérait très différemment de Morgause : Morgane était sa princesse, l'héritière de son empire, sa petite Pendragon, celle pour qui il aurait décroché la lune, celle qu'il emmenait voler en hélicoptère le soir après l'école et pour qui il réservait la patinoire toute entière quand elle s'exclamait «je veux faire du patin à glace ! ». Si un jour elle parlait à voix haute d'avoir son cheval bien à elle, il lui offrait le lendemain une calèche tirée par quatre pur-sangs. Si elle exprimait son envie d'aller voir le cirque, il le louait tout entier pour qu'il vienne se produire à l'intérieur même du jardin.

Aux yeux de Morgane, son père était une sorte d'illusionniste.

Mais malgré tout les moments dorés qu'Uther pouvait lui offrir avec sa fortune, l'argent ne pouvait pas tout acheter.

Il ne réussissait pas à rendre le sourire à sa mère.

Et il ne parvenait pas non plus à combler le manque qu'avait toujours éprouvé Morgane en elle-même, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, ce manque qui était comme gravé dan son coeur, et qui la faisait languir d'un lieu indéfinissable, d'un trésor enfoui, d'un visage dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler...

Seule sa fascination pour les vieilles légendes, celles qu'elle réclamait à sa mère, celles qui parlaient d'Arthur, des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, de la magie des temps anciens et de la valeur du véritable courage, parvenait à l'apaiser.

Seule la vision du dragon blanc de ses rêves, réussissait à accrocher la part secrète de son coeur.

Morgane aimait l'idée d'un monde rempli de magie.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à toutes ces vieilles histoires ? demandait parfois Uther à sa fille, agacé. Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu voudrais, et tu restes là, pendant des heures, à lire ces idioties sans queue ni tête.

-Ce ne sont pas des idioties ! rétorquait Morgane. Nous avons les mêmes noms que les héros !. Uther, Ygraine, Morgause, Morgane...

-De nombreux britanniques portent ces noms-là, tirés des anciennes traditions...alors quelle importance ?

-Mais Morgane était une grande sorcière, tu savais ça, Papa ? Elle avait des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. Peut-être que moi aussi, un jour, j'en aurai ?

-Ne va pas t'imaginer que ces contes disent la vérité ! rétorquait Uther, d'un ton dédaigneux. La magie, Morgane... ça n'a jamais existé, ça n'existe pas, ça n'existera jamais, et... heureusement d'ailleurs !

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Le monde serait fantastique si la magie existait ! protestait Morgane.

-Fantastique ? Imagine un peu le désordre que ça causerait si on pouvait faire tout ce qu'on voulait rien qu'en claquant des doigts !

Et Morgane soupirait, blasée :

-Tu n'y comprends rien, Papa.

-Morgane, si la magie existait, les gens s'en serviraient certainement pour espionner les comptes des entreprises concurrentes et voler les brevets des inventions secrètes... il y aurait des terroristes impossibles à attraper qui poseraient des bombes impossibles à désamorcer et personne ne serait plus en sécurité nulle part dans les rues.

Morgane le dévisageait d'un air incrédule, et Uther dépassé finissait inévitablement par proposer un cadeau pour clore la discussion.

-Si tu aimes tant lire, je t'offrirai une grande bibliothèque, avec tous les livres qui ont jamais été écrits sur les légendes Arthuriennes; est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir d'en avoir une comme ça ?

Parfois, Morgane ne comprenait pas la logique de son père...

-Les livres, mieux vaut les acheter un par un et prendre le temps de les lire..., ça ne sert à rien d'en acheter plein d'un seul coup juste pour faire joli, lui expliquait-elle.

-Tu es une Pendragon, Morgane. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Tu peux avoir tout ce dont tu rêves... tu n'as qu'à demander, ne sois pas modeste.

-D'accord.

Morgane n'avait qu'un seul vœu.

-Je voudrais que tu laisses Maman sortir de la maison. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'enfermes tout le temps dans sa chambre comme si elle était punie ?

-Parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ta mère est fragile, tu sais, Morgane. Et que deviendrions-nous sans elle toi et moi ?

Morgane le dévisageait avec intensité.

-Maman n'est pas fragile. C'est toi qui as tout le temps peur pour elle, même sans aucune raison. Tu as peur des cambrioleurs qui pourraient rentrer dans la maison et tu as peur des piétons dans la rue. Tu as peur des chauffards qui pourraient la doubler en voiture et tu as peur du mixeur dans la cuisine. Mais Maman n'est pas une poupée, c'est une grande personne, et quand tu l'enfermes tu la rends triste. C'est la seule chose que je veuille : qu'elle arrête d'être triste. Et pourtant, ça, tu ne peux pas me l'offrir.

-Tais-toi, Morgane. Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Mais elle savait.

Et elle avait beau aimer son père, elle le détestait pour la manière dont il traitait sa mère.

Ygraine Dubois était enfermée dans une tour de verre, avec jacuzzi, spa, salle de sport, jardin, écuries, home cinéma, chauffeur, cuisinière, femme de ménage... et caméras de surveillance.

Ce n'était pas une vie que celle-là, comme le répétait si souvent Morgause...

Ygraine n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand elle tomba enceinte pour la troisième fois, les disputes commencèrent à s'envenimer.

Uther voulait qu'elle garde le lit toute la journée alors qu'elle se sentait très bien. Il lui arrivait de verrouiller de l'extérieur la porte de sa chambre pour s'assurer que sa femme n'en sorte pas et quand elle lui hurlait d'ouvrir il lui répondait que c'était elle qui l'obligeait à agir ainsi, à ne jamais vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête.

Ygraine se rebella. Elle refusa de faire comme l'entendait Uther. Elle fit faire un double des clés. Elle aveugla les caméras. Elle sema son garde du corps. Elle fugua pendant des heures hors de la maison.

Au milieu des disputes qui se multipliaient, émaillées de cris et d'interminables explications, interrompues par des baisers et des larmes, Morgane, déboussolée, ne savait plus ce qu'elle était censée penser de son père. Parfois, quand elle le surprenait, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré après une crise, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Elle savait qu'il agissait comme un crétin avec sa mère parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre, mais à chaque fois qu'il se comportait en tyran, à chaque poussée d'autoritarisme enfiévrée, à chaque humiliation infantilisante qu'il infligeait à Ygraine, elle avait envie de s'exclamer avec Morgause : «Viens, Maman. Allons-nous-en.d'ici». Les sanglots interminables de sa mère le soir et la manière dont elle répétait : «Tu sais, Morgane, tu sais, pourtant, que je l'aime» lui étaient insupportables.

Bien sûr que sa mère aimait son père... sinon elle serait déjà partie.

Mais Morgane avait peur pour elle, et elle s'inquiétait tout le temps pour le bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre. Quel bébé aurait pu avoir envie de naître dans une ambiance comme celle-ci ? Morgane comprit très vite qu'elle devrait protéger son petit frère. La nuit, elle ne rêvait plus de Suza, parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle s'allongeait souvent avec l'oreille collée au ventre de sa mère, et quand elle sentait le bébé bouger sous ses doigts, elle lui murmurait :

-N'aie pas peur. Je suis là, tout ira bien..

-Parce que tu crois qu'il t'entend ? se moquait Morgause, à côté d'elle.

Mais Morgane savait que le bébé l'écoutait.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'aimes autant. Au fond, tout est sa faute. Sans lui, Maman ne passerait pas toutes ses journées à pleurer...

-Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'a rien fait, ce n'est qu'un bébé, ce n'est pas de sa faute..., protestait Morgane, bouleversée.

-Non, c'est de celle de votre imbécile de père à tous les deux, répondait Morgause avec colère.

-Tu es trop méchante, lui disait Morgane en pleurant.

Et ensuite, Morgause lui demandait pardon..., alors Morgane comprenait, qu'elle avait dit toutes ces choses parce qu'elle était triste elle aussi.

Morgane aimait sa grande soeur.

Mais elle aimait le bébé à naître encore plus.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Dans son coeur, il était comme un soleil minuscule. Il représentait l'espoir.

A l'échographie du cinquième mois, quand le docteur s'exclama : «c'est un garçon », elle regarda la petite silhouette qui bougeait sur l'écran et sentit une immense tendresse éclore en elle. Alors, elle comprit qu'un lien exceptionnel l'unirait à son frère quand il viendrait au monde, et elle se sentit si pressée qu'il naisse. Ils étaient tous présents pour l'échographie : sa mère, son père, sa sœur, et elle. Et tout le monde fut si heureux en entendant la nouvelle, que l'espace d'un court moment, leur famille ressembla presque à une famille unie.

Mais ensuite, sur le trajet du retour, à l'arrière de la voiture que conduisait Alfred, son père dit à sa mère :

-Je suis si fier, nous allons avoir un fils. J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps.

-Et si tu avais eu une autre fille ? répondit sa mère aussitôt. Comment aurais-tu réagi ?

-Arrête. Tu sais à quel point je voulais ce garçon. J'ai déjà tout prévu pour lui. Il sera sportif, comme je l'étais quand j'étais plus jeune. Et je lui apprendrai à se surpasser dans tout ce qu'il entreprendra. Il fera des études de commerce, dans les meilleures universités, et quand il aura son diplôme, il deviendra mon bras droit dans l'entreprise. Un jour, il héritera de tout ce que j'aurai construit, et il se retrouvera à la tête d'une immense fortune. Il se mariera avec une jeune femme de la haute société...

-La traitera-t-il avec autant de mépris que tu me traites, moi ? le coupa Ygraine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Uther, agacé.

-Sa femme. La traitera-t-il avec autant de mépris que tu me traites moi ? La séquestrera-t-il dans sa chambre ? Lui parlera-t-il comme à une enfant de cinq ans ? Hurlera-t-il sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle désobéira à ses ordres ? Parce que – je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne comme ça, Uther. Je ne veux pas qu'il te ressemble.

-Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-Tu es si sûr de l'avenir que tu prévois pour lui. On dirait que c'est ta vie que tu planifies, non la sienne ! Et s'il n'est pas doué pour le sport ? Et s'il veut faire une école de théâtre ? Que feras-tu ? insista-t-elle. Le contraindras-tu à faire ce que _tu _veux, parce qu'il te faut absolument un copié collé de toi-même ?

-Ygraine...

-Et s'il naissait handicapé ? Ou s'il était gay ? Est-ce que tu le noierais parce qu'il ne correspondrait pas à l'image que tu t'es faite de lui ?

-Tais-toi ! s'écria Uther.

-Réponds-moi d'abord ! cria Ygraine en retour.

-Mon fils ne sera pas handicapé, ni comédien, ni gay, tu m'entends, espèce de sorcière ? hurla-t-il, en rage. Ce sera un homme digne de son nom... et digne de _moi _!

Morgane terrifiée regarda sa mère, dont les yeux s'étaient durcis, et l'entendit souffler d'un ton sans appel:

-Alors, tu n'auras pas de fils.

Uther la gifla. Un profond silence s'abattit sur la voiture. Ygraine le dévisagea avec un regard brûlant. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre, et un filet de sang coulait sur son menton. Morgane cligna des yeux, horrifiée par ce que venait de faire son père. Morgause se dressa en furie.

-Comment oses-tu frapper ma mère ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! s'écria-t-elle, en essayant de le griffer. Si mon père était encore en vie, il te tuerait !

-Ton père est mort ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi depuis sept ans, petite ingrate ! C'est sous mon toit que tu habites, c'est de ma charité que tu vis !

-Ta charité ? Alfred, arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! dit Ygraine au chauffeur.

La voiture fit une embardée, puis s'immobilisa. Uther étreignait toujours Morgause qui se débattait comme une furie dans ses bras, déterminée à lui faire mal.

-Lâche ma fille, articula Ygraine, l'expression menaçante.

-Ta fille mériterait d'être corrigée !

-Lâche-la !

Morgane n'avait jamais entendu sa mère si furieuse.

Uther pâlit, et lui obéit.

Morgause se réfugia dans les bras d'Ygraine, qui ouvrit la porte du véhicule et ordonna :

-Viens, Morgane.

Morgane sortit derrière elle, le cœur battant, et elles s'engouffrèrent dans la rue, au milieu des piétons.

-Ygraine ! cria la voix d'Uther derrière eux.

Mais Ygraine l'ignora.

-Ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ou est-ce que tu vas ? Reviens, reviens, je t'en prie !

-Maman, souffla Morgane, effrayée

-Continue à marcher, Morgane, ordonna Ygraine, inflexible.

Morgane regarda derrière son épaule, et vit son père courir derrière elles. Il avait l'air tellement terrifié. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère, et vit son visage bouleversé. Ygraine pleurait. Ses mains étaient si crispées qu'elles tremblaient. L'effort qu'elle faisait pour paraître insensible était bien trop grand. Derrière elle, la voix d'Uther s'élevait, implorante.

-Ma chérie, ma chérie. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces horreurs. Je n'aurais jamais dû lever la main sur toi. Je t'aime, Ygraine. Je t'aime, entends-tu ? Je ne suis rien sans toi. Tu es toute ma vie.

Ygraine eut un sanglot. Elle se retourna, fit face à Uther, et le frappa au visage, comme il l'avait fait pour elle un peu plus tôt... il resta immobile, sous le choc, la dévisageant d'un regard implorant. Et soudain ils s'embrassèrent en pleine rue, d'un baiser intense et désordonné. «Mon amour, mon amour », répétait Uther. Et Ygraine haletante tremblait contre lui. Elle s'arracha à ses lèvres et murmura :

-Promets-moi, Uther. Promets-moi que tu accepteras cet enfant, quel qu'il soit, et quoi qu'il devienne. Promets-moi que tu renonceras à tes projets tout tracés pour lui. Promets-moi que tu ne le forceras à rien.

-Ygraine... ne sois pas stupide, répondit Uther, agacé. Je n'aurai pas à le forcer, voyons. Il aura mes gènes, il suivra mon exemple.

Et avec cette phrase, Uther Pendragon perdit pour toujours la femme qu'il aimait.

Ygraine ne lui en laissa rien paraître. Elle rentra avec lui, joua les compagnes amoureuses.

Mais le soir même, elle tira ses filles du lit après qu'Uther se soit endormi et annonça :

-Nous partons. Cette nuit. Il ne doit rien savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre où nous allons. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse nous retrouver. Mon fils ne sera pas un Pendragon, jamais, je ne le permettrai pas. Il naîtra Dubois, et il vivra libre.

Après cette nuit, Morgane ne monta plus jamais dans un hélicoptère.

Et les souvenirs de la villa où elle avait grandi s'effacèrent.

Ygraine partit avec elle et Morgause au pays de Galles où vivaient ses frères, Tristan, l'aîné, et le cadet, Agravain, qui dirigeaient ensemble une petite entreprise familiale.

C'était une solution provisoire, promit-elle, en attendant qu'elle ait de quoi trouver un logement.

Elles ne restèrent pas plus de quinze jours.

Morgane et Morgause détestèrent leurs oncles.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de la pension alimentaire que leur mère aurait dû réclamer à Uther, et du fait qu'elle avait eu tort de le quitter, alors qu'il était si riche. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle ait préféré disparaître, plutôt que d'aller au tribunal, avec tout l'argent qui était en jeu ( ils auraient vraiment aimé qu'elle le réinvestisse dans la scierie familiale, qui n'allait pas si bien que ça, après avoir traîné son ex-compagnon en procès).

Tristan était le plus vindicatif, Agravain le plus mielleux.

Il tentait sans cesse de gagner l'amitié des filles en leur donnant des sucreries, mais elles refusaient toujours ses cadeaux, parce qu'elles le trouvaient gluant.

Morgause protégeait Morgane comme une lionne, en jetant à l'oncle Agravain des regards incendiaires à chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait.

« Surtout », la prévint-elle un jour, « s'il te dit de le suivre quelque part, ne l'écoute pas. Enfuis-toi en courant, Morgane, tu m'as bien comprise ? ».

Perdue en milieu hostile, sachant que sa mère était moralement épuisée, Morgane se raccrochait entièrement à sa sœur, la seule en qui elle avait encore confiance.

Le jour où Morgause mordit Agravain parce qu'il lui avait touché les cheveux, et où Tristan prit la défense de son frère, Ygraine se brouilla définitivement avec les deux seuls membres de sa famille et repartit à Londres, avec ses valises, et ses deux petites filles.

Elle ne devait jamais revoir ses frères : deux ans plus tard, ils moururent tous les deux dans l'incendie qui ravagea la scierie Dubois, intoxiqués au dioxyde de carbone.

Ygraine, Morgause et Morgane se retrouvèrent dans un foyer pour les sans abri le temps qu'un mois s'écoule, qu'Ygraine trouve du travail comme secrétaire à mi-temps, et qu'elle obtienne le F2 de la cité des Lilas. Le jour où elles passèrent les portes de leur nouvel appartement, Ygraine, Morgause et Morgane se sentirent chez elles pour la toute première fois depuis très, très longtemps. Ce fut alors, seulement, qu'Ygraine Dubois retrouva le sourire. Elle était peut-être pauvre, mais elle était de nouveau libre, après sept longues années à ne pouvoir diriger ni sa vie, ni ses envies, ni ses rêves.

La nuit de leur emménagement, Morgane rêva de nouveau de Suza pour la première fois depuis six mois interminables.

Et le lendemain matin, alors qu'en panne de lecture, elle dévorait les lignes du journal du matin, elle eut son tout premier flash.

Il se produisit quand elle tomba sur un article, dans la rubrique nécrologique, que surmontait photographie d'un vieux couple souriant.

_Toutes nos condoléances à Gaïus Concile pour le décès de son épouse, Alice Herbalist. Un buffet sera organisé après la cérémonie religieuse, à partir de 15 heures au 22 Bayswater Road à Londres, _indiquait le texte_. _

Et quand Morgane regarda le visage de l'homme, quelque chose se produisit dans son esprit, comme une étincelle.

_Je le connais, _pensa-t-elle, en effleurant l'image, tandis que d'étranges scènes défilaient dans sa tête._Je le connais, et c'était un homme bon._

Elle murmura pour elle-même : _22, Bayswater Road._

Dans un coin de son esprit, son amie Suza sourit comme seul un dragon blanc savait le faire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Deux mois avant la naissance de son fils, Ygraine Dubois fut saisie de violentes contractions après avoir déménagé son tout nouveau mobilier à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et, redoutant un accouchement prématuré, elle partit en catastrophe aux urgences de l'hôpital général de Londres, en emmenant ses deux filles avec elle.

La salle d'attente était bondée ce soir-là, et alors qu'elles étaient assises à attendre leur tour, Morgane ne cessait de demander à Morgause :

-Pourquoi est-ce que Maman est obligée d'attendre ? Dans l'autre hôpital, elle était toujours reçue la première.

-L'autre hôpital était une clinique privée, qui coûtait une fortune, lui répondit Morgause. Ton père ce richard payait pour que Maman passe en n'avons plus les moyens maintenant. Maman doit attendre.

-Si Papa venait..., proposa Morgane.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'il vienne ? demanda Morgause. Tu veux vraiment qu'il enferme Maman à nouveau, et qu'elle passe toutes ses nuits à pleurer ?

-Non, mais notre petit frère...

-Si ton père vient, ton cher petit frère finira aussi bête, aussi méchant, et aussi riche que lui, dit Morgause, en plissant les yeux.

Morgane baissa la tête. Ca lui faisait mal d'entendre Morgause dire ça, mais elle savait que leur mère pensait comme elle. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait quitté son père. Morgause avait raison. Elles étaient plus heureuses depuis qu'elles vivaient sans lui. Même si parfois, il lui manquait.

Quand les docteurs vinrent finalement chercher Ygraine, ni Morgane, ni Morgause ne purent l'accompagner...

Mais Morgane, folle d'inquiétude pour son petit frère qui voulait venir au monde trop vite, trouva le moyen de se faufiler derrière le brancard à travers la porte coulissante et essaya quand même de suivre sa mère à travers l'hôpital pour espionner la consultation, parce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Est-ce que tout irait bien ?

Chemin faisant, elle se perdit dans les couloirs elle arriva à la section maternité.

Elle se retrouva dans une pièce pleine de berceaux où dormaient des bébés nouveaux-nés.

Emerveillée, elle se promena entre les nourrissons, quand soudain, une petite fille noire tourna ses grands yeux vers elle...

Morgane ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais ce fut comme si une image se formait dans sa tête. Cette image était celle de la femme que deviendrait un jour cette petite fille minuscule. Elle se vit, en train de rire, et de pleurer avec elle. Elle se vit, en train de chevaucher à ses côtés à travers toutes sortes de paysages; elle n'était pas une enfant, mais une adulte, elle aussi. Elle se tenait au bord d'un bassin entouré de dolmens, sous le clair de lune, faisant sonner une corne... et elle sentait... _la magie qui vibrait en elle_.

Morgane suffoqua, sous le choc, face à face avec Gwen.

L'air autour d'elles était pétri de mystère, et la magie lunaire imprégnait toute la scène...

_Papa avait tort, _pensa-t-elle soudain. _La magie a existé... et elle existera à nouveau._

Puis deux infirmières entrèrent dans la pouponnière.

Morgane, en panique, du haut de ses sept ans, se recroquevilla dans un coin pour éviter d'être prise... Les deux adultes se dirigèrent tout droit vers la petite fille dont le regard l'avait accrochée.

-Pauvre petite, dit la grande blonde, à sa collègue. Si jeune, et déjà orpheline...Cette pauvre madame Smith... impossible de la sauver...

-Le service social de l'hôpital n'a toujours pas retrouvé son père ?

-Non. Il ne s'est pas manifesté... Il semblerait que notre Gwen soit seule au monde.

Morgane retint son souffle et pensa : _ , elle n'est pas seule au monde_. _Parce que je suis là. _

Les infirmières partirent, et les lumières décrurent. Morgane resta seule, plongée dans le noir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais elle savait qu'elle _devait _faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Gwen toute seule. Orpheline. Abandonnée. Parce qu'elle était son amie. Aussi précieuse qu'une sœur.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule, manquant de la faire hurler de terreur.

Elle paniqua, pensant : « oh non, je suis prise ! » et se prépara à inventer un mensonge... n'importe lequel. Puis, elle vit un visage familier se pencher sur elle. C'était Morgause. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air contente.

-Morgane, où étais-tu encore passée, espèce de petite idiote ?

-Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de grande idiote ! lui répondit aussitôt Morgane, avant de souffler : je cherchais Maman, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Eh bien, elle n'est pas là, dit Morgause, en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vois bien, non ? En plus, tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui t'ait retrouvée, et pas les infirmières ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, elles t'auraient étranglée. Allez, viens, vite, ou nous allons nous faire prendre.

-Non.

Morgause regarda sa petite sœur avec stupéfaction.

-Comment ça, «non » ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides, pour Gwen.

-Gwen ?

-Le bébé... Elle est orpheline, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

Morgane était oppressée par le sentiment d'urgence qui poussait en elle.

-S'il te plaît, Morgause, dit-elle, en saisissant les doigts de sa soeur. S'il te plaît, _aide-moi._

-T'aider ? T'aider à faire quoi ? dit Morgause, incrédule.

-Il faut qu'on la fasse sortir d'ici. Il faut qu'on l'emmène avec nous !

-Tu es folle ? On ne peut pas la ramener à la maison ! Maman nous tuera quand elle saura qu'on l'a volée ! s'exclama Morgause.

-Pas... à la maison, dit Morgane.

Et dans une soudaine inspiration, elle s'exclama, avec animation :

-Au 22 Bayswater Road ! C'est là-bas qu'il faut qu'on la dépose !.

-Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait emmener un bébé au 22 Bayswater Road ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Morgane, bouleversée. Je ne sais pas, mais il faut. S'il te plaît, Morgause. Aide-moi. Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule. Je suis trop petite pour me promener avec un bébé en pleine nuit, et en plus, je ne connais pas les bus... Si on me voit, on m'amènera à la police. Alors que si tu es là... tu as douze ans, toi, tu es grande...

Morgause se mordit la lèvre.

-Morgane, tu es complètement folle !

-Morgause, il faut que tu me fasses _confiance, _s'écria Morgane_._

Sa main serra celle de sa sœur, et soudain, comme dans un flash, une scène d'outre-temps les traversa toutes les deux, leur coupant le souffle. Morgause vit Morgane, une Morgane adulte, pâle et déterminée, dont le vent soulevait les longs cheveux noirs, dont la robe blanche dansait comme les voiles déployées d'un navire... elle se dressait au-dessus d'un autel de pierre, toute ruisselante d'autorité et de pouvoir alors qu'elle affirmait: _si tu as jamais eu la moindre once d'amour en toi pour la magie, et pour la Source, tu feras ce que je te commande. _

Elles furent toutes les deux rejetées en arrière, sous le choc.

Morgause regarda sa petite sœur de sept ans, en clignant des yeux, et pour la première fois, elle n'était pas la plus grande, ni la plus sage d'elles d'eux. Elle se sentait, face à cette toute petite fille aux grands yeux verts, pleine d'une humilité incompréhensible.

-Est-ce que... tu as vu ça, toi aussi ? souffla-t-elle.

Morgane la dévisagea, avec des yeux dilatés de frayeur.

-Quand Gwen m'a regardée tout à l'heure... il s'est passé la même chose. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici, Morgause. C'est mon amie, et sa maman est morte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit élevée par des gens qui ne la connaissent même pas. Il y a quelqu'un...qui pourrait être son papa, et qui s'occuperait bien d'elle.

-Au 22, Bayswater Road, dit Morgause, d'une voix incertaine.

-Oui... murmura Morgane.

-Quelqu'un que tu connais ? insista Morgause.

-J'ai vu sa photo, dans le journal, répondit Morgane. Et ça m'a fait, comme tout à l'heure. Je sais que Gaïus sera un bon père pour Gwen. Parce que je le connais, tu comprends ? Je sais que ça paraît bizarre, impossible, et complètement fou. Mais en fait... c'est... juste magique. Et toi, tu _dois _me faire confiance, Morgause. S'il te plaît. Il faut que tu me croies.

Morgause acquiesça en silence, prit une inspiration, puis dit, doucement :

-D'accord, petite soeur. Je te crois. Je te fais confiance. En avant, allons-y.

Et sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers le berceau, attrapa la petite fille dans ses bras, puis s'élança vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

-Reste derrière moi, dit-elle à Morgane. Et ne te fais pas remarquer. S'ils nous arrêtent avant la sortie nous sommes fichues...

Morgane se souviendrait toujours de leur fuite éperdue dans la nuit, Morgause, tenant le bébé Gwen dans ses bras. Comment elles avaient zigzagué entre les jambes des adultes à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, comment elles avaient évité les ambulanciers en sortant, comment elles s'étaient retrouvées dehors, dans la rue, en pleine nuit, sans argent pour prendre le bus. Pendant que Morgause courait pour trouver la station, Morgane avait volé le portefeuille d'un passant et pris toutes les pièces qui s'y trouvaient avant de le laisser tomber dans la bouche d'égoût, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle imaginait ce que les policiers lui feraient s'ils la pinçaient. Ensuite, les deux soeurs s'étaient trompées de ligne à trois reprises avant de trouver la bonne, parce qu'elles n'osaient pas demander leur chemin, et quand elles s'étaient retrouvées dans un terminus perdu, elles avaient été suivies par deux hommes à l'air louche qui leur avaient fait la peur de leur vie, et ne s'en étaient sorties qu'en se cachant derrière des poubelles.

Finalement, elles avaient réussi à attraper le bon car, à déscendre à la bonne station, et à trouver Bayswater Road. Morgane aurait pleuré de soulagement en voyant le nom de la rue.

Quand elles étaient arrivées au numéro vingt-deux, il était quatre heures du matin. Elles s'avancèrent sous le porche en tremblant. La maison était belle, et sur la boîte aux lettres, il était écrit : _Gaïus Concile._

-C'est le bon nom, souffla Morgause. Tu dois vraiment être sorcière.

-Donne-la moi, dit Morgane, à sa sœur, en regardant le bébé

Et elle prit Gwen dans ses bras. La petite fille ouvrit tout grands ses yeux noirs, tendit les mains vers elle, et sourit. Morgane caressa ses boucles laineuses, et, à nouveau, elle se retrouva transportée face à la belle jeune femme au regard étincelant qu'elle avait vue tout à l'heure, et qui lui murmurait à présent, d'une voix complice : _ni fer, ni magie..._

-Je te souhaite une belle vie, murmura Morgane, en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je te promets, Gwen... tu auras un bon père, un père qui ne criera pas, un père qui ne sera pas un tyran. Tu verras. Il t'apprendra tout ce que tu dois savoir. Avec lui, tu ne manqueras de rien. Tu seras aimée. Tu seras heureuse.

Bébé Gwen la regarda intensément, et Morgane déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Ne m'oublie pas, petite sœur, souffla-t-elle, en la déposant sur les marches.

Puis elle partit, sans se retourner. Dans la nuit, les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Elle sentit la main de Morgause attraper la sienne. Sa sœur tremblait. Elle dit, d'une voix étranglée :

-Tout ira bien. Je suis là, Morgane.

Ygraine n'avait jamais su où elles avaient disparu toute la nuit.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Deux mois plus tard, lorsque son frère avait plongea ses yeux dans les siens à la maternité publique de l'hôpital général de Londres, Morgane retrouva tous ses souvenirs d'un seul coup.

Ce fut comme si une trappe s'ouvrait brutalement en elle, la secouant de la tête aux pieds alors qu'elle ré-incoroporait brutalement la mémoire de toute une vie.

Remontant du passé, les amitiés, les trahisons, les amours, les deuils, et tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait pu faire la submergèrent comme une vague, menaçant de la briser en deux, et la changeant pour toujours.

Elle n'était une petite fille de sept ans, mais elle était aussi une femme qui en avait trente, qui venait de périr broyée par la magie dans une bataille terrible, et qui s'était tournée vers le Maître dans la lumière d'Avalon juste un instant plus tôt en lui demandant : _laisse-moi préparer le chemin pour toi_. Ses lèvres soufflèrent : «Suza», alors que les larmes coulaient, le long de son visage, et le dragon imaginaire qui avait vécu dans sa mémoire pour soutenir ses rêves lui sourit en s'effaçant pour toujours, remplacé par le véritable souvenir de la Reine blanche dont elle avait défendu l'avenir.

Ce même avenir dans lequel elle se trouvait aujourd'hui, terrifiée, misérable, mais aussi remplie d'un espoir débordant, parce qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait réussi, et qu'un jour prochain, la magie renaîtrait.

Elle pouvait lire cette promesse dans les yeux de son frère, qui levait sur elle son regard bleu, éclatant, son frère, qu'elle avait regardé mourir à Camlann impuissante, et qui était né à nouveau, ici et maintenant.

_Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, _promit-elle au bébé, en le serrant dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

Et pour la première fois, elle se demanda, où était Merlin.

-Morgane ? dit Ygraine, d'une voix étonnée. Fais doucement avec lui, ma chérie. Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un bébé.

Morgane regarda son frère, et du fond de son cœur rempli d'amour, elle dit :

-Non, ce n'est pas qu'un bébé. Il a un nom. Il s'appelle Arthur. Comme le roi.

-Arthur Dubois, dit Ygraine, avec un sourire. Souverain de sa propre existence, et futur esprit libre.

Ce jour-là, à la maternité, Morgane se souvint d'avoir éprouvé un vrai bonheur auprès de sa mère, de sa sœur et d'Arthur.

Tout paraissait possible.

Et cet instant de joie se poursuivit pendant quatre belles années, pendant lesquelles Ygraine ne cessa de sourire, Morgause devint une belle jeune fille et Morgane tomba définitivement amoureuse de son petit frère qui devint son soleil chéri.

Tout allait bien.

Tout allait tellement bien.

Malgré le F2 minuscule et la taille de la télévision.

Malgré les fins de mois difficiles et l'absence d'un autre homme qu'Arthur dans leurs trois vies.

Si seulement Morgane avait gardé le silence. Si seulement elle n'avait pas commencé à parler du passé à Morgause. Si seulement Morgause n'avait pas fini par se rappeler de tout, ce soir-là, dans la cuisine.

Ygraine était chez une voisine avec Arthur. Morgause avait invité son petit ami du moment à la maison. Morgane qui détestait le garçon en question l'avait traité de crétin, et les deux sœurs avaient commencé à se disputer violemment. Morgause était à cran parce que son petit ami avait fui à cause de sa soeur vindicative. "Il est parti à cause de toi !" L'altercation était montée d'un ton quand Morgane s'était exclamée « Eh bien tant mieux ! »

-Tu n'as pas à insulter Tonio !

-Tu n'as qu'à te choisir un type bien pour changer ! Tes seuls critères avec eux, c'est qu'ils soient assez stupides pour que tu puisses leur retourner la tête... et qu'ils aient plein d'argent pour t'emmener en sortie ! Tu ne vois pas que tu fais exactement comme...

-Comme quoi ! rugit Morgause furieuse.

-Comme avant ! s'exclama Morgane, haletante. Ce n'est pas _ça _que tu es censée faire... tu devrais être en train... d'apprendre de tes erreurs !

-De quel droit te permets-tu de critiquer mes choix, du haut de tes onze ans, espèce de sale petite donneuse de leçons ?

-Tu ne sors qu'avec des dealers et des caïds ! Et quand tu rentres, tu parles comme eux ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Si Maman était au courant...

-La ferme ! Si tu en touches un seul mot à Maman... je te tue ! C'est _moi _la grande sœur , Morgane... Alors arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais la plus sage de nous deux !

-Oh, oui, quelle superbe grande sœur tu fais ! Si tu pouvais tu me livrerais en pâture aux démons ! hurla Morgane, furieuse. C'est bien ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, non ? _Ma sœur... ma sœur... _viens avec moi, viens, je vais te rendre _tellement puissante._ Tu as gâché toute ma vie ! Tu m'aurais laissé pourrir en enfer pour l'éternité ! Voilà quel genre de grande sœur tu es !

L'instant d'après, elle plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche, mais il était déjà trop tard; le mal était fait.

Les souvenirs de Morgause, qui l'avaient relativement épargnée jusque là, avaient retracé leur chemin en elle.

La jeune fille bascula en arrière sous l'effet du flash qui s'empara de son esprit, entraînant la moitié de la vaisselle dans sa chute, et se mit à convulser sur le sol de la cuisine, les yeux blancs. Morgane horrifiée se précipita vers elle, et la saisit par les épaules, en appelant son nom d'un ton désespéré. Les globes oculaires de sa sœur tremblaient comme de la gelée dans leurs orbites. Morgause donnait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir, et Morgane n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Quand ses convulsions se calmèrent, Morgause lutta pour s'écarter d'elle, et se traîna dans un coin de la pièce, sonnée, et en pleurs.

-La magie, articula-t-elle, à travers ses sanglots. Elle a disparu. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu... Ce monde est tellement _vide. _Où est le sens d'un vide comme celui-là ? Comment peux-tu affronter un néant pareil, tous les jours ?

-Parce qu'elle va revenir, souffla Morgane, avec une toute petite voix. La magie va revenir.

Elle voulut prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Quand ?

-Morgause... s'il te plaît...

-Quand, réponds-moi !

-Quand j'aurai retrouvé Merlin, et les oeufs d'Aithusa.

-Donne-moi une date.

-Je ne connais pas la date, reconnut Morgane. S'il te plaît...

-Ne me touche pas ! cria Morgause, les yeux dilatés.

La jeune fille se remit sur ses pieds, et s'enfuit en courant. Morgane resta à pleurer, impuissante. Elle était pétrifiée par la peur d'avoir perdu sa sœur pour toujours. Morgause découcha cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, et Morgane ne ferma pas l'oeil, trop occupée à se ronger les ongles d'angoisse en attendant son retour. Quand Morgause revint, le lendemain, elle écopa d'une gifle d'Ygraine folle d'inquiétude, à laquelle elle ne réagit même pas, et partit directement se coucher dans la chambre. Morgane vint se pelotonner contre elle dans le lit et murmura :

-Je te demande pardon. Je te promets. La magie _va _revenir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Morgane...

Morgause caressa ses cheveux noirs et dit d'une voix brisée :

-C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je me souviens, tu sais. Je me souviens de tout. De tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

-C'était avant, souffla Morgane. Dans cette vie, tu as été fantastique.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai si souvent été odieuse avec toi.

-C'est normal... de se disputer, entre sœurs. Ca m'est égal. Tu sais... je t'aime quand même.

-Je t'aime aussi, petite sœur, murmura Morgause. Mais ce vide... ce vide me dévore. Je ne sais pas si je trouverai la force d'attendre. Je ne sais pas où tu réussis à puiser la tienne.

Ce fut un peu après ça que Morgause se piqua pour la première fois. Et malgré toutes leurs conversations, à propos de la magie, malgré toutes les promesses que Morgane fit à sa sœur. Celle-ci répéta de plus en plus souvent qu'elle n'aurait _jamais _dû revenir. Morgane culpabilisa affreusement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, si la mémoire était revenue à Morgause en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait moins souffert. Que peut-être, si elle avait pu la protéger, ses tourments en auraient été amoindris.

Elle finit par se rendre compte, que Morgause partait à la dérive, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Parce que tous ses efforts pour la retenir étaient inutiles.

La seule chose qui était en son pouvoir, était de protéger Arthur, pour qu'il ne voie pas leur sœur aînée glisser peu à peu sur la pente qui la mènerait à sa perte, et elle l'abrita dans la bulle de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Quand Ygraine tomba malade, Morgane savait déjà qu'elle avait perdu Morgause.

Elle l'avait déjà trop souvent ramassée, sur le sol de la cuisine, une seringue vide à côté d'elle, le regard hanté par la douleur malgré la drogue.

Elle l'avait déjà trop souvent entendue souffler, en pleurs : _je te demande pardon, Morgane..., _pour excuser sa faiblesse.

Morgause ne la croyait pas, quand Morgane lui promettait que Merlin reviendrait que la magie renaîtrait et que ses souffrances prendraient fin. Et Morgane se demandait. Etait-ce sa faute ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de retrouver Merlin assez vite ?

Elle ne renonça jamais tout à fait à sa soeur. Elle ne relâcha jamais ses efforts pour tenter de la ramener à elle. Dans cette vie comme dans l'autre, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré par sa faute, Morgane aimait Morgause. Et savoir qu'elle était imparfaite ne retranchait rien à la force de cet amour qui brûlait en elle. Quand elle la tenait dans ses bras, elle se souvenait, de la petite fille qui avait défendu Ygraine contre Uther, qui avait mordu Agravain, et qui avait saisi Gwen à l'intérieur de sa pouponnière pour l'emporter au 22, Bayswater Road, cette sœur qu'elle avait admirée, et sur laquelle elle s'était reposée.

Lorsqu'Ygraine mourut, quelque chose se brisa définitivement dans le cœur de Morgause, et elle largua les amarres. Jusque là, la peur de décevoir la mère à laquelle elle était si attachée dans cette vie l'avait empêchée de sombrer entièrement dans la drogue. Mais après l'incinération d'Ygraine, le temps de l'errance commença pour Morgause, de mauvaise fréquentation en mauvaise fréquentation, de fix en fix, jusqu'à la fin inévitable.

Morgane savait qu'elle voulait partir mais elle la retint, néanmoins pendant deux ans de plus en l'implorant de tenir bon pour elle, parce qu'elle était trop jeune pour pouvoir être légalement la tutrice d'Arthur même si elle l'était dans les faits.

A la maison, c'était elle qui s'occupait de tout, depuis des années.

Et l'amour d'Arthur la protégeait de l'appel du vide qui avait ensorcelé sa sœur. Elle vivait pour lui. Elle se battait pour lui. Et en retour, il était son espoir. Son soleil...

Morgause tint bon. Elle s'accrocha par amour pour elle. C'était un effort le vit bien des fois, dans ses grands yeux noirs, pleins de lassitude.

_Me libèreras-tu bientôt, Morgane ? _demandait ce regard épuisé.

_Non, non, je ne veux pas que tu partes. S'il te plaît, ne renonce pas, _lui répondait-elle en silence_._

Mais en un sens, elle ne faisait que prolonger la torture. Le coeur en deuil de ne pouvoir sauver sa soeur... parce qu'elle ignorait où était Merlin.

Le jour où elles s'étreignirent pour la dernière fois, Morgause lui dit avec un sourire serein :

-Nous nous reverrons à Avalon, Morgane. Dans la lumière où la magie ne s'éteindra jamais.

-Je ne connaîtrai pas le repos avant que la magie soit revenue dans ce monde, répéta Morgane, les poings serrés.

Et Morgause lui dit doucement :

-Je sais. De nous toutes, c'est toi qui as toujours été la plus forte. Et aussi, la plus courageuse...

Lorsque Morgane revit Morgause, c'était à la morgue.

Décès par overdose, disait le verdict.

Et bien qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'y préparer, Morgane avait versé sur sa mort des larmes brûlantes, une deuxième fois.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Elle avait organisé ses démarches, quitté le lycée, trouvé du travail.

C'était peu après qu'Uther était réapparu, et que le procès pour la garde d'Arthur avait commencé.

Huit ans auparavant, sous la fine pluie qui tombait sur Londres à la sortie du tribunal, après que le juge ait nommé Morgane tutrice officielle d'Arthur, Uther Pendragon avait fait face à sa fille qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis près d'une décennie. Il avait laissé une petite fille, il retrouvait une adolescente. Et cette adolescente était une étrangère. Lui, était imposant comme toujours, dans son manteau noir, et son costume trois pièces. Il était l'un des hommes les plus riches d'Angleterre, à la tête d'une des sociétés les plus florissantes de tout le Royaume Uni. A côté de lui, Morgane avait l'air de sortir d'un roman de Victor Hugo, avec ses cheveux décoiffés, son pull trop grand, et son jeune visage dont les yeux immobiles avaient déjà vu trop de deuils.

Mais leur expression était la même quand leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Ils étaient aussi déterminés, aussi inflexibles l'un que l'autre. Morgane se souvenait d'avoir frémi, quand son père lui avait demandé :

-Pourquoi, Morgane ? Pourquoi me détestes-tu tant ?

-Je ne te déteste pas... , lui avait-elle répondu, d'une voix calme, empreinte d'émotion. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser me prendre Arthur simplement parce que tu t'es subitement souvenu qu'il existait...après neuf longues années.

-Souvenu ? Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Pas plus que toi. Tu es ma fille, Morgane. Tu es une Pendragon. Tu portes mon nom... comment as-tu pu te retourner contre moi de cette manière ? Comment as-tu m'intenter ce procès ?

-Je ne t'ai pas intenté de procès. C'est toi qui es venu contester mon droit à la garde d'Arthur.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il sera mieux avec toi ? Regarde, ce que tu es devenue. Apprentie bouchère. Vivant dans un F2 miteux. Quand je pense à tout le potentiel que tu avais. Ta mère...

-Ne me parle pas de ma mère, dit Morgane, d'une voix tremblante de colère. Tu avais promis d'être un bon mari pour elle, et un bon père pour moi. Tu avais dit que tu nous rendrais heureuses...

_C'est pour ça que Merlin t'a laissé revenir, _compléta-t-elle en elle-même.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Dans leur première vie, elle l'avait anéanti par deux fois. Elle avait brisé son esprit le jour où elle lui avait révélé à quel point elle le haïssait après lui avoir fait croire qu'il était l'être le plus cher à son coeur. Elle avait brisé son corps le jour où elle avait inversé le sortilège que Merlin avait utilisé pour tenter de le guérir. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer, maintenant. Elle voulait faire mieux dans cette vie, que dans la précédente.

Elle avait déjà détruit Morgause en lui rendant ses souvenirs.

Que ce soit suffisant, amen.

-Je sais... que ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute, si ça n'a pas marché, reprit-elle, d'un ton plus adulte. Je sais... que tu as essayé. Mais j'étais là, et je sais aussi le reste. Je me souviens très bien de la manière dont tu as rendu Maman folle quand tu as commencé à l'enfermer tout le temps sous prétexte de la «protéger ». De toutes les fois où tu as élevé la voix contre elle, parce qu'elle réclamait sa liberté... Je me souviens de tes cris. Et quand elle est tombée enceinte d'Arthur...

-Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! répondit Morgane. Mais toi, tu l'as rendue malheureuse. Elle pleurait tout le temps à cause de toi !

-Elle est morte, dit Uther, d'un ton de reproches.

-Tu crois que la mettre dans une cage dorée l'aurait empêchée de développer son cancer, en fin de compte ? Elle serait morte de toutes façons. Mais avec toi, elle aurait passé les sept dernières années qui lui restaient à vivre... à souffrir inutilement, au lieu d'être libre... Elle t'aimait. Dieu sait qu'elle t'aimait. Pourtant elle t'a quitté sans une hésitation, Père. Et elle ne l'a jamais regretté.

Les yeux d'Uther brillaient de larmes contenues.

-Elle est partie il y a neuf ans, alors qu'elle était enceinte d'Arthur, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils devienne comme toi. A chaque fois qu'elle l'imaginait en 'héritier de ton empire, mourant d'envie de te ressembler... elle était en malade. Elle a préféré vivre dans un immeuble couvert de graffitis, plutôt que dans ta grande propriété avec ses piscines, ses jacuzzis., et ses écuries privées. Elle a refusé que tu lui donnes ton nom. Elle n'a même pas voulu te voir sur son lit de mort, à l'hôpital.

Uther était bouleversé, à présent.

Et Morgane avait envie de pleurer. Elle aimait son père. Elle l'avait aimé dans cette vie, et dans la précédente, même s'il était un tyran, même s'il était aveugle, même s'il faisait du mal tout autour de lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu que les choses, cette fois-ci, aient été différentes... Mais même si elle avait des souvenirs heureux de son enfance dans cette existence, même s'il y avait eu de bons moments, des moments oùil l'avait serrée dans ses bras en murmurant : _Morgane, _comme si elle était son trésor... Ils n'avaient pas réussi à réparer la relation tumultueuse qu'ils avaient eue des milliers d'années auparavant dans cette nouvelle vie, qui était pourtant leur seconde chance.

Une seule chose était certaine dans l'esprit de Morgane : cette fois, Uther n'aurait pas Arthur.

Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir que c'était sur la promesse d'être un homme meilleur qu'il avait été renvoyé dans le monde.

C'était sa responsabilité, s'il avait gâché cette seconde chance comme la première.

Mais Morgane n'avait pas le droit de le laisser aussi gâcher Arthur. De le laisser l'abîmer avec son autorité et ses pensées haineuses, comme il l'avait fait autrefois à Camelot. De lui remplir le cœur de doutes, et d'incertitudes et de crainte, quand il était censé être rempli par l'amour.

A Avalon, Morgane s'était tournée vers le Maître en lui disant : _laisse-moi préparer le chemin pour toi. _Et Arthur était le chemin. Elle était responsable de l'homme qu'il deviendrait, de la manière dont il mûrirait. Le cœur du Roi Présent et A Venir reposait entre ses mains. Un jour, elle aurait des comptes à rendre si Arthur devenait un homme obtus et insensible dans cette vie, s'il s'avérait incapable d'accomplir son destin parce qu'il était bancal. Aujourd'hui comme autrefois, comme ça le serait toujours, Morgane était prêtresse de la Magie avant d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre, y compris une Pendragon. Elle vivait pour que s'accomplisse l'avenir d'Aithusa, et, comme elle l'avait juré. Elle ne connaîtrait pas le repos avant que la magie soit sauvée, quels qu'en soient les sacrifices.

C'était de cette certitude qu'elle tirait cette force, qui la faisait affronter son père bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une enfant.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas que l'enfant qu'il voyait en lui, mais aussi la femme offrande, que Camlann avait consumée dans la flamme de son sacerdoce.

Uther n'aurait pas Arthur.

Arthur appartenait à la magie.

Un jour, il reviendrait à elle, il retournerait à Merlin, et ensemble, ils ramèneraient ce qui avait été perdu, ils reconstruiraient ce qui avait été détruit.

Morgane était la garante de cette promesse.

Elle avait foi dans cette prophétie.

-Tu es tellement dure.

-C'est faux.

Morgane fit un pas en avant.

-Je me souviens aussi des bons moments, ceux où tu me prenais dans tes bras, ceux où tu me faisais vivre des moments merveilleux. Comme le jour de mon sixième anniversaire... quand tu m'as fait monter dans cet hélicoptère et que nous avons survolé Big Ben ensemble.

-Arthur n'a jamais eu la chance de connaître ça. Te rends-tu compte de ce dont tu le prives ? Il aurait tout ce dont il aurait besoin avec moi, s'exclama Uther. Comme toi, pendant les sept premières années de ta vie... avant que ta mère ne te monte la tête contre moi.

-Elle n'a jamais fait ça...

-Penses-y, Morgane. Une excellente éducation. Un environnement idéal. Des perspectives d'avenir brillantes...

-Je sais, haleta-t-elle.

Puis elle affermit sa détermination, et elle affirma :

-Mais tu réussirais aussi à faire en sorte qu'Arthur soit handicapé dans ses relations aux autres, et incapable de se laisser aller à ses émotions, exactement comme tu l'es toi-même. Tu en ferais un homme de tête mais pas un homme de cœur. Tu lui insufflerais les valeurs de la compétition et de l'argent, mais tu oublierais de lui enseigner celles de l'amour. Tu l'enfermerais dans une bulle dorée depuis laquelle il ne pourrait comprendre pas les gens, ni le monde qui l'entoure. Et à tout lui rendre trop facile avec ta fortune, toute forme d'humilité serait perdue pour lui. Au lieu de devenir ouvert, généreux et confiant, il finirait par être arrogant et idiot en apparence... et terriblement seul intérieurement... et je refuse que ça arrive.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, l'homme de quarante ans et la jeune fille qui en avait seize.

-Tu es mon père... et je t'aime, souffla Morgane. Mais Arthur est mon frère. Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras à sa naissance. Je l'ai élevé. J'ai veillé sur lui quand il était malade, j'ai séché ses larmes quand il était triste. Je lui ai raconté des histoires pour qu'il s'endorme. Je lui ai préparé chacun de ses sandwichs depuis qu'il a commencé à aller à l'école. Le lien qui m'unit à lui est bien plus fort que celui qui m'unit à toi. Et contrairement à toi, je sais ce qu'il lui faut. Parce que je le connais, et que je sais quel homme il pourra devenir, si je l'aide en cela. Alors...personne ne me le prendra, personne ne l'arrachera à moi, personne ne m'empêchera de lui donner ce dont il a besoin. Pas même toi. J'ai gagné ce procès. J'ai obtenu sa garde. Tu ne peux rien contre ça. Tu as perdu.

-Peut-être, mais toi aussi. Parce que je te jure que tu n'obtiendras rien venant de moi, dit Uther, d'une voix dure. Pas un centime, Morgane, pas une part d'héritage. Tu peux considérer que tu n'es plus ma fille. Tu es morte pour moi aujourd'hui, et j'espère... que tu finiras dans la misère, en sachant que tu as choisi cette voie en reniant ton propre nom.

Elle eut un sourire triste et souffla :

-Comme tu voudras, Père.

Puis elle se détourna de lui pour s'enfoncer dans les rues de Londres, sachant qu'une page de sa vie venait de se tourner pour toujours. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle revenait vers Arthur. Elle n'était pas brisée. Elle se tenait debout. Elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Le rêve d'Aitusa, en elle, était comme une force indestructible.

"Suza", murmura-t-elle, pour se donner de la force.

Et voilà que huit ans plus tard, elle entendait cette voix, sur son répondeur.

Uther allait mourir.

Encore une fois.

Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci... ils auraient une chance de se dire adieu... de la bonne façon.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Allô ?

-Allô ? Qui est-ce ?

Elle faillit raccrocher.

Mais elle entendit l'espoir dans sa voix.

-Morgane ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Alors elle répondit :

-J'ai... écouté ton message.

-Dis-moi que tu vas venir me voir.

-Pas maintenant... je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne veux pas. Tu m'en veux toujours.

-Non. Non, Papa. Je ne t'en veux je dois quitter Londres. C'est un voyage très important. Je ne peux pas le remettre à plus tard.

-Quand seras-tu de retour ?

-Quinze jours.

-Je t'attendrai si tu me promets de venir.

Devait-elle promettre ?

Il était mourant.

Elle dit :

-Je viendrai.

-Morgane... j'aimerais... j'aimerais vraiment, que tu emmènes Arthur. Parce que... c'est ma dernière chance de le connaître... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et.. je voudrais tant voir mon fils. Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Je t'en prie. Emmène-le avec toi quand tu viendras.

Elle soupira.

Puis elle dit :

-D'accord.

C'était la dernière volonté de son père, qui allait mourir.

Et elle avait un coeur, même si ce n'était pas grâce à lui.

-Dis-moi... Arthur. Comment est-il ? demanda-t-il, après un long moment.

Elle sourit , en repensant à ses projets d'avenir pour son fils, avant sa naissance et elle dit avec ferveur :

-Dieu merci... à l'opposé de ce que tu aurais voulu qu'il soit. Il est parfait comme ça. C'est un frère dont je suis vraiment fière.


	29. Chapitre 28

_**Bon, ben j'ai du boulot !**_

_**CONTRECOMS DU CHAP 27:**_

_**Tonksinette : c'est dur de vieillir, pauvre Gaïus ! Mais non, je ne m'acharne pas sur lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas mourir maintenant. Uther peut être drôle quand il veut ;). Lancelot, l'idole des ménagères... c'est clair ! Tu m'as fait mourir de rire avec cette réflexion ! Non, sérieusement, personne ne touche à Lancelot. Ce gars a la classe, j'ai vraiment aimé tous les épisodes où il était présent...**_

_**Julie : mais oui, il fallait retrouver les souverains d'Albion... ne demande pas pourquoi. Freya ? Non, pas encore. Et le choc est rude pour Gwen ! **_

_**Violette : les réponses au prochain chap. Et pour ce qui est de Gwen... elle a beau être une super nana, il faut bien qu'elle craque aussi de temps en temps...**_

_**Lena : et en plus, tu es une communiste... non mais, tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Allez, tu ramèneras Mordred du bon côté de la Force dans le 513 bis. Sinon tu peux aussi être le petit personnage qui apparaît brusquement à l'hôpital en criant : "Morgane ! Fée ! Soeur de Thuthur !" 2 secondes avant que tout le monde se pose des questions sur la drogue qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la fontaine dans le couloir. Padmé à la classe :) mais moi mon champion c'est Luke Skywalker, "je préfère mourir que d'aller du côté obscur de la Force", il a changé ma vie d'ado quand il a bazardé son sabre laser par-terre avec son regard j'ai-gagné-prends-toi-ça-dans-ta-tronche-l'Empereur (ouais, je sais, mais déjà à l'époque j'le savais que j'étais la réincarnation cosmique d'un chevalier, jedi ou pas). Allez, au boulot pour ta fiche personnage XD**_

_**Ruby : XDDDDD ce com était géniaaaaal ! Moi si Merthur apparaissait j'dirais à Merlin : j'peux être magicien aussi s'teplé s'teplé s'teplé si tu veux je passerai le balai à ta place mais en échange fais-moi faire un tour sur ton dragooooon ! Lancelot en femme ? Alors là, tu vas loin ! Et pour le trio, si Lancelot s'en mêle déjà qu'on a Merlin ça fera un quatuor o_o c'est bordélique 4 comme chiffre ! Loth est directeur, pas docteur ;). Oui, Alfred pour la référence à Batman (j'avoue, hein... mes références.. XD). Et pour le chap suivant tu es devin (ou je suis trop prévisible !). Les pieds de hobbit feront de toi une Geek finie. Mais on en est tous là, hein... réécris un com comme celui-là quand tu veux ;) (et attention avec le chocolat, ça peut tuer ! cf ma réponse à LolOW, je te dis ça d'expérience personnelle)**_

_**Theod : je ne veux pas tuer Gaïus (pas tout de suite, il y a plein de choses qu'il mérite de voir d'abord). Mais j'avais prévenu que seuls certains personnages devraient rester à un stade de l'histoire (pas encore atteint). Je prépare le terrain. Tout a une raison d'être. Je n'ai jamais écrit Uther jusqu'ici, il était déjà mort quand j'ai commencé ma fic. Pourquoi l'introduire ? Tu verras. Un indice ? Ok... D'abord : Thuthur n'a jamais fait son coming out à son père dans la vo (une erreur que selon moi il convient de rectifier). Ensuite : Papa Pendragon est riche (et la nouvelle génération est pleine de projets). Je me tais, je me spoile encore ! Le projet de 513 bis : euh faut revenir en arrière et regarder un des contrecoms que j'ai faits à Lena où m'est venue cette idée débile (dans quoi j'me suis pas encore embarqué moi !). Tes coms sont un plaisir à lire même si LolOW est farouche quand on la challenge (loool).**_

_**Lily-Ana : remets plein de couches ! J'adore les questions :). Tu seras comblée (pour Morgane, pour le Merthur) et tu es très perspicace pour Mordred ! Normal, tu es une Stawarsienne... aaaaah la scène ou Anakin étrangle Padmé ! une vraie tragédie ! la confrontation entre Anakin et Obiwan juste après ! c'est la tuerie du siècle. Et quand Dark Vador se réveille... où est Padmé... il semblerait bien que vous l'ayiez tuée... NOOOON ! StarWars c'est trop puissant :).**_

_**Shmi : merci de m'avoir signalé ce pathétique plantage qui a tué tout mon suspense ! Corrigé :).**_

_**Legend : merci aussi ! c'est bon les bétas XD. Gwen qui calme beau papa, ça fait du bien, hein ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de la voir faire ça ;). Oui, Gaïus aura bien le temps ! Les lunettes, c'était parce que tu avais du arrêter de lire à cause des yeux cassés. Sinon, non, tu ne transparais pas comme ça dans tes coms ;). J'avais déjà constaté que tu aimais bien les batailles! C'était pour donner des idées de persos mais je trouve ça plus fun si vous créez chacun les vôtres (si vraiment on se lance dans ce scénario idiot XD). Legend et Ma, le duo des lycéennes violentes XD. J'aimerais bien lire c'que t'écris ! **_

_**Lele35 : il a appelé Morgane, oui ;). Il l'aime quand même sa fille... la pauvre Gwen va ramer encore un peu mais elle sera heureuse avant la fin ;)**_

_**Dame Angélique : tu m'étonnes qu'Uther mérite de voir le retour de la magie... avec ses deux enfants à fond dedans s'exclamant : Papa tu avais tort. Une fille de médecin ? J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à ce que j'écris, moi ! Si je veux rester crédible XD. Je serai plus méchant, la méchanceté c'est fini, j'écris une suite pour les bisounours (avec un big happy end XD). Mais bon avec zéro galères y'aurait pas de suspense quoi !**_

_**Avalon : bienvenue à toi et ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur ;). Comment Gwen retrouvera-t-elle Arthur ? Ce sera une belle scène, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.**_

_**CONTRECOMS DU CHAP 28:**_

_**Tonksinette : c'est sûr que Merthur est plus agréable au réveil ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Uther, même si comme tu dis c'est un handicapé émotionnel. Je l'aime pas comme Roi, il est complètement parano (mais majestueux quand même) mais il m'émeut en tant que père, malgré tous ses ratés. J'écris un chapitre par jour ! A flux tendu ! C'est un sacré challenge ! Et ça fait un moment que ça dure...!**_

_**Sabrinabella : Uther n'a pas changé ! En même temps, dans le 503... oui, Gwen est au bord de la crise de nerf à la recherche de son mari perdu !**_

_**Violette : pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur les gentils restent gentils, les méchants restent méchants. La preuve... Morgane... ! Morgause a aidé sa soeur dans cette vie, elles se sont retrouvées malgré tout... Après je ne pouvais pas me perdre avec les personnages secondaires, c'est déjà trop touffu comme ça ! Mais Agravain m'a toujours fait l'effet d'un tonton pédophile, lui, c'est vrai, je l'aime pas, lui ! Bien vu pour la référence biblique, après tout, Merlin est le messie de la magie et Morgane est bien son JB dans cette fic ;). **_

_**Allie 1207 : non, Arthur n'a jamais rencontré son père, il n'a connu que sa mère et ses soeurs.**_

_**Dame Angélique : le repentir d'Uther ? Ca ne va pas être facile... mais la Team Pendragon (frère et soeur) forme une équipe de choc XD**_

_**Lily Ana : oui, Uther s'est planté fois deux... mais il lui reste encore un peu de temps à vivre ! Mordred ne peut être sauvé que par une seule personne en effet... qui sinon celle qu'il a tuée dans sa première vie ? Le geste de tuer Galaad a été celui qui l'a propulsé sur le chemin obscur...**_

_**Legend : t'es excusée... avec le titre de Plus Ancienne et Plus Fidèle Revieweuse de tous les temps.**_

_**Lena : heureux d'avoir servi à te faire renoncer à épouser un homme riche ! (être la maîtresse, c'est mieux, tu peux faire ta capricieuse comme ça, et tant qu'à faire, prends-en un qui soit sexy, hein, je te fais confiance XD). Mais bien sûr que le pire cauchemar d'Uther va se réaliser quand il va voir non seulement une servante noire mais en plus un magicien (même pas gay) au bas de Thuthur (au secours mais qu'a fait mon fiiiiiiiiiiils!). Comment je l'attends celle-là. Aaah, Emmett a vu la lumière ! T'inquiète, il va vite revenir dans les ténèbres, Alleluia (Emmett hétéro, fallait le faire quand même).**_

_**Theod : viens prendre ta dose de Merthur ;). et de câlins... bon, pour les VRAIS câlins, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre, pour l'anniversaire XD. La ça va être costaud !**_

_**LOLOW : repasse en tête de lice pour le titre de Plus Grande Revieweuse de tous les temps avec ses trois pavés spectaculaires ! Chapitre 14 : faut que je fume plus souvent moi vu comment vous adhérez à ce qui sort de mon cerveau quand ça arrive XD. Aaah, ce bon vieux Bouton d'Or ! Mithian-Gauvain : ils ont bien mérité de la vivre, leur histoire ;). Et comment ça, Gwen ne devrait pas partir en Afrique ? Chapitre 16 : oui, l'inversion Merlin-Arthur fonctionne plutôt bien ;). Un ami comme Thuthur ? J'suis un peu comme ça moi XD (le seul problème c'est que je l'suis aussi dans la version qui bouscule et qui envahit de manière désordonnée, et pour le côté pacha qui aime se prélasser en donnant des ordres... la honte ! En fait, il paraîtrait selon certaines personnes de ma connaissance que Thuthur et moi on partage un certain nombre de points communs du point de vue de nos caractères !). Pour les tests sonores, la réponse est : non, mais une fois j'me suis étouffé avec du chocolat à vouloir m'en bourrer trop dans le gosier tout d'un coup, et je peux te dire que ça forme une espèce de pâte gluante et que tu peux plus respirer (version Merlin en crise de panique). Bon j'arrête de m'auto-détruire LOL. Sinon vous allez bientôt me demander si je porterais pas des fois des slips spiderman (et la réponse est NON mdr). L'amitié Merthur nous avait manqué à tous ;). Le câlin de Valiant comment Thuthur l'a tué. Et je sais pas où je cherche mes expressions, ça vient tout seul quand je vois la scène ! Chapitre 17: bien sûr que c'est Morgane qui paie tous les bonbons ! (Arthur est grand prince avec l'argent de sa soeur !). L'association Camelot est bien un petit remix d'Albion (les vieilles idées ont la vie dure). L'inversion n'est pas à 100%, mais elle est bien voulue quand même. Paul est très perspicace, il a tout compris :). Le faux slash illustre parfaitement la relation Merthur au summum de sa forme, mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec ces deux-là !Merthurmor ne sera pas déprimant, juste un peu inattendu ! Quelques passages tristes mais surtout des moments touchants et après ça ils auront des moments drôles aussi ensemble. Je suis vraiment content d'arriver à vous faire rire et à vous mettre de bonne humeur, sachez que moi aussi c'est mon moment d'évasion et je suis ravi de le partager ! (pas mal, mon contrecom, hein ?)**_

_**Z"avez vu ça comme j'vous ai répondu ?**_

_**Le chapitre qui vient, l'idée m'est venue aujourd'hui. Parce que... parce que ! Merthur chez Sigmund Freud, c'était juste trop énorme...je ne pouvais pas résister ;).**_

**CHAPITRE 28**

Arthur avait fort à faire pour préparer l'anniversaire de Merlin, mais ce n'était pas facile pour lui de trouver du temps libre pour s'atteler à la tâche.

Merlin était sur ses talons en permanence, et Arthur n'avait pas le cœur de le renvoyer contre son gré, au risque de le voir ses grands yeux bleus prendre une expression heurtée (ce qui lui aurait été insupportable). Alors il était obligé de trouver des petits stratagèmes ingénieux pour l'occuper ailleurs sans lui donner l'impression d'être écarté, le temps de régler certains dé chance, Merlin était toujours enthousiaste quand il lui donnait du travail, même s'il n'aimait pas s'éloigner de lui pour trop longtemps. Arthur profitait donc des petites courses qu'il lui confiait de ci de là dans la journée pour préparer son plan de bataille à son insu.

L'opération anniversaire avait des objectifs très clairs.

Merlin n'était pas trop dans son assiette ces derniers temps.

Arthur avait décidé de lui remonter le moral en faisant de cette fête d'anniversaire un évènement mémorable. Il s'était laissé un peu emporter par son inspiration en prévoyant ses cadeaux; mais il était certain que Merlin ne s'attendait pas du tout à être inondé par les bonnes surprises tout au long de la journée, et il ne perdrait pas une seule occasion de le faire sourire de toutes les manières possibles au cours de SA journée.

Il allait le bluffer, l'impressionner, l'émerveiller, le faire pleurer (de joie) le rendre tout chose, et lui prouver, tout ce qu'Arthur Dubois était capable de faire pour fêter dignement quelqu'un qu'il aimait..

Il n'était pas seul pour préparer son coup, il avait rameuté ses troupes. Morgane était sa première complice, évidemment, à peu près aussi déterminée que lui à ce que l'évènement fasse date dans l'histoire des Arthur avait décidé d'organiser une fête surprise à l'appartement, en invitant tous leurs amis de l'association LGBT du Queen Mary, et il bénéficiait aussi de leur aide. Ils avaient réagi à son idée avec le plus grand enthousiasme, en multipliant les propositions pour parfaire l'organisation. Après leur première réussite dans l'évènementiel, suite à leur spectacle de slam et d'ombres chinoises, ils étaient tout bonnement survoltés à l'idée de préparer une nouvelle manifestation, d'autant qu'ils aimaient tous énormément Merlin, qui les avait accueillis un par un avec son sourire et ses cakes aux Tables Rondes.

Ils voulaient donc vraiment lui faire plaisir, ce qui faisait chaud au cœur d'Arthur, parce que, quand Merlin s'en rendrait compte, il réaliserait peut-être, qu'il devait absolument cesser de croire qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on l'apprécie.

Paul et Mona s'occupaient maintenant de régler les détails pratiques de la fête, en lien téléphonique avec Morgane qui était censée s'occuper du ravitaillement. Mathias et Geoffrey s'occupaient des pancartes et des ballons, et Yin et Amy étaient chargés de l'animation musicale pendant que Gérard et Eléa préparaient la projection du film membres de l'association étaient plus d'un à avoir remarqué que Merlin était un peu déphasé ces derniers temps, même si aucun n'avait eu le manque de tact de le lui dire de vive voix. C'était vers Arthur qu'ils se tournaient pour avoir des explications, chacun à sa manière.

Mona, par exemple, lui avait demandé:

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Merlin pour qu'il ait l'air si zombifié ?

Arthur n'avait rien fait mais il savait que Merlin était stressé par ses crises de panique. Rien n'y faisait : elles avaient tendance à se produire de plus en plus souvent, ce qui l'angoissait, le rendait malheureux, et (pour une raison incompréhensible) semblait aussi le faire culpabiliser. Rien que cette semaine, il en avait fait trois, plus un début enrayé de justesse, qui avait failli se produire en plein cours de philo.

Arthur n'aimait pas cette expression de perpétuelle inquiétude qu'il voyait ombrer les yeux bleus de Merlin, ni la manière dont il sursautait comme un lapin effrayé au moindre bruit étrange, et encore moins le fait qu'il se mette à trembler dès qu'il perdait de vue son ami un tant soit peu. En vérité, il ne comprenait pas ce qui troublait Merlin. Avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait mise à le requinquer, avec toutes les attentions qu'il lui prêtait, son idiot préféré aurait dû rayonner de bien-être et de bonheur, mais au lieu de ça.. il lui paraissait de plus en plus fragile, et de plus en plus sensible, ce qui l'inquiétait franchement.

-Je ne comprends pas. A moins que vous ne fassiez trop la fête depuis qu'il a emménagé chez toi, continua Mona, d'un ton pensif, avec une drôle de lueur dans l'oeil. Je suis sûre que vous êtes du genre à avoir un sling accroché aux montants du lit, et à vous envoyer en l'air toutes les nuits jusqu'à cinq heures du mat.

-Mona !

Le regard abasourdi de Paul parlait pour lui. Arthur lui jeta un regard plein de compassion. Etre en couple avec Mona ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, et Paul l'était depuis deux ans. Il méritait son admiration inconditionnelle pour avoir persévéré si longtemps dans son exploit.

-Quoi ! C'est toujours ceux qui ont l'air les plus sages qui sont les plus pervers, rétorqua la gothique avec un petit sourire en coin. Je sais de quoi je parle, quand même, Paul... je suis avec _toi._

_-_Mona, ça suffit maintenant...

Un peu après que Miss Horror Show ait livré à Arthur son interprétation du problème, Paul lui demanda avec inquiétude :

-Non, mais sérieusement... qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Merlin ? Il donne l'impression d'être terrorisé... je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Même à l'époque pré-Camelot, avant que tu n'arrives au Queen Mary, il n'était pas dans cet état...J'espère que tu ne le maltraites pas, ou quelque chose comme ça... parce que ce serait vraiment moche.

-Moi ? Maltraiter Merlin ! dit Arthur, meurtri. Tu sais très bien que je l'aime beaucoup trop ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal, j'en serais incapable !

Paul soupira.

-Pardon, mais il fallait que je pose la question. Si ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi, alors...qu'est-ce qui le met dans un tel état ?

-Il est angoissé, c'est tout, répondit Arthur. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas lui-même pourquoi.

Et Arthur ne voulait pas l'accabler en lui parlant de ses crises après qu'elles soient passées. Il préférait s'appliquer à le faire sourire, et à lui changer les idées. Ce qu'il réussissait à faire plutôt bien, dès lors qu'il s'y consacrait entièrement. Mais le problème était que, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il était incapable de s'y consacrer entièrement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et que les difficultés resurgissaient dès qu'il relâchait un peu ses efforts.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo)

Merlin ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé que depuis qu'il vivait avec Arthur et Morgane.

Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage rose, entouré de tendresse, gavé de carambars et recouvert d'un édredon de douceur.

Mais il y avait quand même des choses, dans sa vie, qui le perturbaient beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Alors qu'il était heureux comme jamais, il était aussi dans un état de stress plus intense qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, absolument terrifié en permanence alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

Dès qu'Arthur était hors de portée, il commençait à perdre tous ses moyens, au point d'en avoir la gorge sèche et les mains moites, comme s'il était devenu Arthuro-dépendant, et qu'il ne pouvait plus que paniquer irrépressiblement si les circonstances menaçaient de le priver de sa perfusion permanente d'héroïrthur.

C'était un phénomène physique qu'il était incapable de désamorcer malgré toutes ses tentatives pour garder l'esprit rationnel.

Quand Arthur passait hors de son champ de vision, il sentait son pouls s'accélérer, sa vue se brouiller et ses oreilles bourdonner.

Heureusement, étant donné qu'ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, il n'avait pas à expérimenter ce phénomène trop souvent.

Mais les rares fois où cela lui arrivait, il lui semblait bien que ses troubles s'aggravaient au fur et à mesure. Plus Arthur et lui passaient de temps côte à côte, plus les séparations, même provisoires, devenaient difficiles. La plupart du temps, la proximité physique n'était même plus suffisante à le rassurer complètement, il fallait qu'il y ait contact pour provoquer l'apaisement (n'importe quelle forme de contact une main sur l'épaule ou un savon sur la tête pouvait très bien convenir).

La nuit, c'était encore pire, parce que Merlin ne dormait correctement que quand il était collé à Arthur.

Arthur était absolument formidable de ce côté-là, parce que si doué qu'il soit pour le chambrer en permanence, il jouait son rôle de « doudou » sans jamais lui faire la moindre réflexion désobligeante à ce sujet, lui ouvrant les bras sans rechigner (d'ailleurs, Arthur faisait un oreiller confortable, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il était encore en train de prendre des kilos).

Tout ça était bien beau, mais Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand il pensait à ce que pouvait suggérer aux yeux de son ami un tel comportement, qu'il trouvait personnellement mortellement embarrassant, tout en étant incapable de le réprimer.

Pour Arthur, il devait forcément avoir l'air, soit d'un bébé, soit d'un jeune homme en manque d'affection et plus si affinités, et cette pensée le rendait malheureux, parce que vraiment, ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Il essayait de s'endormir de son côté du lit, mais il finissait toujours par arriver au milieu, comme si son corps traître exigeait l'inverse de ce que lui dictaient ses pensées et profitait de son sommeil pour opérer un rapprochement.

C'était comme s'il était pris au milieu de deux mouvements contraires, et qu'il se retrouvait toujours à faire l'inverse de ce qu'il avait décidé, entraîné par une force qui le dépassait.

Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le phénomène qui se reproduisait, encore et encore.

Il y avait enfin ses crises de panique, qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il maîtrisait encore moins.

Il aurait déjà eu honte de se mettre dans des états pareils s'il avait été seul au moment où elles se produisaient, mais comme par hasard, elles arrivaient toujours quand Morgane et Arthur étaient là (heureusement, il n'en avait encore jamais fait au lycée, même s'il avait failli, une fois; c'était le cours sur le temps selon les cultures qu'il ne devait pas avoir digéré, parce qu'il avait commencé à étouffer quand le professeur avait commencé à parler de l'acception linéaire du temps chez les occidentaux en opposition avec les asiatiques, et leur vision cyclique). Quand il pensait qu'Arthur et Morgane l'avaient déjà vu plusieurs fois bouleversé au point d'en vomir (sans parler de celle où il s'était retrouvé en slip dans la baignoire devant Morgane, à laquelle il ne pouvait pas repenser sans cacher son visage dans ses mains), il avait envie de disparaître sous terre.

Il avait, honnêtement,, l'impression d'être un boulet, et la gentillesse de Morgane et d'Arthur face à son inaptitude le laissait perplexe, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi ils le traitaient avec tant d'égards.

Il avait essayé de se mettre à leur place et il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion :s'il avait eu dans les pattes quelqu'un comme lui, il se serait demandé s'il n'avait pas affaire à un handicapé, et il n'aurait envisagé qu'avec horreur d'avoir pour perspective de s'en occuper ad vitam ad eternam. Alors il se serait demandé comment s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Il supposait qu'Arthur et Morgane, qui étaient de bonnes personnes, devaient avoir pitié. Et que c'était pourquoi ils n'étaient pas en train de se concerter, en ce moment même, pour trouver le moyen de le reconduire gentiment à la porte. Il en était à la fois désespéré et reconnaissant, mais le fait même de se sentir reconnaissant le désespérait encore plus, parce que cela prouvait, très sincèrement, qu'il était perdu pour la dignité humaine dans l'état de délabrement où il se trouvait.

Parfois, il avait les larmes aux yeux quand Arthur le prenait dans ses bras avec tendresse,ou quand Morgane le regardait avec amour au lieu de lui dire qu'il était pathétique, parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient l'aimer quand il était incapable de se supporter lui-même avec ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un vrai marshmallow, sans ressort, sans squelette, et il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cet état, où il avait plutôt l'impression de s'enfoncer peu à peu.

La gratitude qu'il éprouvait envers Arthur quand il lui donnait plein de choses à faire ne connaissait pas de bornes, parce que de cette manière, au moins, il pouvait se montrer utile à quelque chose d'autre, qu'à se laisser réconforter en permanence, comme s'il souffrait d'un grave handicap émotionnel et qu'il était incapable de faire deux pas tout seul (ce qui était probablement le cas).

Son angoisse (que ça dure toujours) était proportionnelle à sa peur de se retrouver privé de l'amour qui lui permettait de survivre dans cet état (sans lequel il n'aurait probablement plus rien pu faire du tout, à part finir en institution spécialisée) et il se sentait complètement coincé.

Il aimait Arthur et Morgane.

Il les aimait tellement que c'en était parfois douloureux.

Ils étaient parfaits, chacun à leur manière ils s'équilibraient tellement bien dans leurs qualités : lui, ouvert et généreux toujours chaleureux, tendre et drôle, légèrement autoritaire et vaguement crétin, mais tellement gentil, et le cœur si pur. Elle, intelligente, caustique et passionnée, toujours travailleuse, attentive et tellement maternelle, d'une manière qu'il soupçonnait de pouvoir être féroce, tout comme il lui arrivait d'être un peu cinglée.

Merlin était perpétuellement impressionné par le frère et la sœur. Ils avaient à eux deux un tel charisme qu'il était impossible de ne pas être fasciné par leur prestance, et étaient beaux comme des demi-dieux pour ne rien gâcher. Parfois, il avait mal aux yeux de les regarder. Et il sentait sa gorge se serrer de cet amour, qui le laissait fragile et impuissant, aussi malléable que de la pâte de fruits.

Heureusement, il oubliait.

Il oubliait quand il riait ou se disputait avec Arthur, ou quand son ami le submergeait de ses grands élans d'affection, ou quand il recevait un cadeau. Il oubliait quand il parlait avec Morgane, ou qu'ils étaient occupés à travailler ensemble. Il oubliait quand il était occupé à faire la cuisine, ou le ménage, ou la vaisselle, ou une dissertation. Il oubliait dans les chamailleries, les plaisanteries, le jeu du « qui-aime-bien-châtie-bien ». Oublier était une chose merveilleuse, et une activité à laquelle Merlin excellait. Il était même capable d'oublier qu'il portait très souvent un tablier rose mentionnant :_je suis la parfaite femme d'intérieur _(Ah, Arthur et son sens de l'humour... !).

Il savait qu'Arthur ne jouait les pachas que parce qu'il le laissait faire. Et il savait que ce n'était pas bien de sa part de trop le laisser faire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui : quelque chose, en lui, aimait Arthur en pacha toujours prêt à le bousculer, à le malmener, et même, ridiculiser gentiment. Parce qu'Arthur faisait toutes ces choses avec tant d'affection qu'elles le rassuraient comme des attentions. Il aurait détesté qu'Arthur arrête de le chercher tout le temps, et qu'il le laisse dans un coin, à dépérir. Ca aurait été comme d'être complètement abandonné.

Comment avait-il fait sans lui pendant seize ans ?

Merlin avait aussi oublié ça.

Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être fragile à l'intérieur, mais avant, il arrivait au moins à maintenir une façade. Maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à façader quoi que ce soit. Et il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour son avenir, parce qu'il voyait mal ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de sa vie s'il continuait à être aussi vulnérable, à part serviteur pour Arthur, ce qui, assurément, ne lui fournirait pas le moindre salaire. Il s'imaginait dans quelques années à l'ANPE. « Je suis auxiliaire de vie multifonctions pour mon meilleur ami. C'est un peu comme femme au foyer, mais disons que je l'assiste aussi au travail, parce que je souffre d'une phobie sociale qui fait que je ne peux pas affronter les gens s'il n'est pas avec moi. Comment ça, si nous sommes gay, mais non,pas du tout. Ah, d'accord. Vous pensez que je devrais consulter un psychiatre. ».

Bien sûr, l'idée du psychiatre fit son chemin dans sa tête.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour lui-même.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas rester dans cet état.

Un soir, alors qu'il était en train de passer l'aspirateur, il lança l'idée l'air de rien, pour voir de quelle manière elle serait reçue.

-Arthur... est-ce que tu penses que je devrais aller voir un psy ?

-Un psy ? Mais pour quoi faire ? dit Arthur, perplexe.

-Tu sais... à cause de mes problèmes, répondit Merlin, qui préférait éviter de s'étaler sur la question.

-Arrête, Merlin, tu n'es pas fou. Tout au moins, pas plus que moi ou Morgane, même si Morgane n'est pas vraiment une référence, répondit Arthur, d'un ton amusé.

-Non, mais, je ne sais pas, peut-être... que ça m'aiderait à aller mieux ? dit Merlin, d'un ton un peu désemparé. Si ça pouvait m'éviter une autre crise d'angoisse...

Rien que dans la semaine, il en avait fait trois. Ca commençait vraiment à faire beaucoup trop...

Arthur le regarda avec sa douceur habituelle.

-Si tu veux y aller, allons-y, dit-il, avec entrain en hochant la tête. Quoi que tu décides, tu peux être certain que je te soutiens à cent pour cent.

-Oui... mais... est-ce que tu viendras avec moi ? insista Merlin avec inquiétude. Parce que ça me fait un peu peur de prendre rendez-vous tout seul. Ils pourraient décider de m'enfermer, et après, je ne te verrais plus.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, je viendrai avec toi. Et arrête de penser qu'on va t'enfermer, c'est n'importe quoi. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas fou. Mais si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il te faut, nous irons chez le psychiatre, affirma Arthur d'un ton déterminé, parce que, s'il était prêt à affronter un coming out en fanfare devant quatre cents personnes pour son ami,.il n'allait certainement pas reculer devant un seul disciple de Sigmund Freud.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils eurent la chance d'avoir un rendez-vous la dernière semaine avant les vacances scolaires, un peu après les cours, dans un cabinet privé du centre ville, avec un certain docteur Sylvestre. Merlin était assez stressé quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente, mais Arthur était stoïque. « Respiration abdominale ? » fit-il, en adressant à Merlin un regard entendu. Et Merlin se concentra pour inspirer, parce que, non, il ne ferait pas de crise d'angoisse à deux pas du bureau du praticien, au risque de se couvrir _encore _de ridicule.

Après dix minutes que Merlin passa à s'agiter nerveusement sur la chaise, la main accrochée à celle d'Arthur, un homme d'âge moyen, au nez chaussé de lunettes, arriva dans la salle d'attente.

-Monsieur Emrys ? demanda-t-il en hésitant entre les deux jeunes gens.

-Oui, c'est nous, s'exclama Arthur en se levant d'un air martial.

Avant de se corriger.

-Enfin, c'est lui. Mais je l'accompagne.

-Je suis le docteur Sylvestre. C'est par ici, veuillez me suivre, dit le psychiatre, en les invitant à dans son bureau.

Une fois entré, il s'assit, alors qu'Arthur et Merlin hésitaient, sur le seuil de la porte.

Merlin demanda aussitôt :

-Est-ce qu'Arthur peut rester pendant la consultation ?

-Eh bien, l'entretien est censé être privé, et confidentiel, dit le docteur Sylvestre, d'un air peu perplexe.

-Oui, mais c'est Arthur, donc ce n'est pas pareil, s'empressa d'expliquer Merlin. De toutes façons, il est déjà au courant pour tout, et j'aurai moins de mal à vous parler s'il est là. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions des secrets l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas possible, d'avoir des secrets pour quelqu'un sur qui on a déjà vomi... vous ne croyez pas ?

-Asseyez-vous, tous les deux, dit le psychiatre.

Et ils obéirent de manière synchronisée.

Le praticien prit quelques notes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? demanda Merlin d'un ton nerveux, en louchant sur le papier.

-Votre nom. Si c'est un entretien couple, je prendrai aussi celui de votre ami.

-Un entretien... couple ? dit Merlin, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, perdu.

Puis il réalisa :

-Oh, vous voulez dire... Arthur et moi ? Non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Nous sommes...

-...amis, compléta Arthur en hochant la tête. De très bons amis. Même si beaucoup de gens pensent le contraire, parce qu'officiellement, nous sommes en couple...

-...mais c'était juste parce que ça rendait les choses beaucoup plus simples, conclut Merlin.

Le psychiatre retira ses lunettes et les regarda un moment tous les deux, puis soupira.

-Très bien, Monsieur Emrys, dit-il. Je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici avec votre ami ?

-Eh bien, ces derniers temps, j'ai... des petits soucis, expliqua Merlin, en regardant vers Arthur pour chercher du soutien moral tandis qu'il exposait sa situation. J'ai fait... plusieurs crises d'angoisse...

-Il panique, il n'arrive plus à respirer, il vomit, et ensuite, il fond en larmes, expliqua Arthur, obligeamment. C'est assez impressionnant quand ça se produit...

-... et Arthur est le seul qui arrive à me calmer, enchaîna Merlin, mais le problème, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai l'impression que la situation s'aggrave, et, j'ai... toujours besoin qu'il soit là.

-Surtout la nuit, précisa Arthur. Je veux dire : ce n'est pas seulement que nous dormons ensemble... c'est... que nous devons être en contact permanent, vous voyez ? Sinon, il a des cauchemars... et il se réveille en sursaut.

-Je vois, dit le psychiatre d'un ton pensif.

Puis il demanda comme si c'était une question de routine:

-Et sur le plan sexuel ? Comment les choses se passent-elles ?

Merlin s'empourpra violemment, alors qu'Arthur s'étranglait. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de questions auxquelles ils s'étaient préparés à répondre.

-Euh... fit Merlin, d'un ton embarrassé. Mais... il n'y a pas... de plan sexuel.

-Il y en a toujours un, répondit le psychiatre avec certitude. Selon le Dr Freud tout au moins... Voyons voir. Avez-vous noté une diminution de votre fréquence masturbatoire ?

-Ma... fré... fré...quoi, bégaya Merlin, les joues enflammées, en commençant à voir trouble.

Arthur intervint d'un ton choqué.

-Ce n'est pas... un peu indiscret, ça, docteur ?

-C'est un indicateur de santé très important, répondit le psychiatre d'un ton neutre.

-Nous sommes en excellente santé, coupa Arthur. Notre fréquence se porte très bien, merci.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je posais la question, nota le docteur Sylvestre.

-Merlin n'a pas à répondre à ce genre de questions, ce sont des questions intrusives. Je trouve vos méthodes inadmissibles. De quel droit vous immiscez-vous comme ça dans sa vie privée ? dit Arthur, indigné.

-Mais c'est un entretien privé, Monsieur...

-Dubois.

-C'est vous qui avez insisté pour être là, lui rappela le praticien.

-Moi ? Je vous rappelle que c'est Merlin qui m'a demandé de rester... et à voir comme vous le mettez mal à l'aise je pense qu'il avait bien raison ! Vous lui auriez déjà déclenché une crise de panique avec vos questions, si je n'avais pas été là.

Merlin s'exclama soudain, empourpré jusqu'aux oreilles :

-De toutes façons, il n'y en a pas. De fréquence. Parce que... je ne fais pas... ce genre de choses.

-Jamais ? dit le praticien, d'un ton dubitatif.

-Non, dit-il, rouge comme une tomate. Jamais. Est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose maintenant, s'il vous plaît ?

-Hem.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, s'exclama Arthur, de nouveau prêt à monter en lice face à l'expression dubitative du docteur Sylvestre. Moi non plus, je ne... fréquence pas, et ce n'est pas un crime que je sache. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions, sur la fréquence des gens. Je veux dire : ça ne vous regarde pas.

Le psychiatre le dévisagea d'un air intrigué, puis, attendit q'il retombe comme un soufflé, avant de reprendre posément la parole.

-Laissez-moi donc récapituler... vous êtes officiellement ensemble... vous vivez ensemble... vous êtes en contact physique en permanence... et vous couchez dans le même lit, reprit-il. Mais... vous n'êtes pas en couple... et votre fréquence masturbatoire est... nulle.

Les deux jeunes gens le dévisagèrent d'un air blanc, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

-Je vois, dit le psychiatre, pensif. Intéressant.

Et sa plume fit « scratch, scratch » sur le papier.

-Mais tout ça n'a rien à voir avec mes crises d'angoisses, reprit Merlin, d'un ton un peu agacé. Et c'est pour elles que je suis venu vous voir. J'aimerais vraiment m'en débarrasser. Je veux dire : c'est un gros handicap dans la vie de tous les jours ! Vous n'imaginez pas du tout à quoi ça peut ressembler. Les gens qui me voient dans cet état sont persuadés que je suis sur le point de mourir ! Et ça ne passe pas vite du tout. Il me faut trois heures en moyenne pour récupérer. Si je commence à en avoir à tout moment dans la journée, vous voyez un peu a catastrophe ? Je serai obligé d'arrêter le lycée et de rester cloîtré à la maison, à me venger sur l'aspirateur ! Je ne veux pas finir comme ça !

-Monsieur Emrys, d'après les symptômes que vous me décrivez, il me semble évident que vous refoulez un grave traumatisme, dit le docteur Sylvestre. Nous allons maintenant essayer d'en déterminer l'origine. Je vais donc vous poser une série de questions personnelles, auxquelles je vous demanderai de répondre par oui ou par non.

-D'accord, dit Merlin, un peu soulagé par ce nouvel exercice, qui semblait plus facile que le précédent.

-Avez-vous été victime d'abus ou de sévices votre enfance ?

-Quoi ? dit Merlin, horrifié. Non !

-Souffert de maltraitances ou de négligences graves ?

-Non,pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? s'exclama-t-il, sous le choc.

-Si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise pour en parler en présence de votre ami, je peux lui demander de sortir, nota le psychiatre, d'un ton neutre.

-Merlin, si tu préfères que je sorte, je comprendrai, confirma Arthur, d'un ton hésitant.

-Non, Arthur, reste ici, ordonna Merlin, furieux, en l'attrapant par le bras pour le caler sur sa chaise.

Puis il se retourna vers le psychiatre, les sourcils froncés.

-Ecoutez, je vous ai dit que je n'avais rien à cacher. Si je vous réponds que je n'ai rien vécu de traumatisant dans mon enfance, c'est que je n'ai rien vécu de traumatisant dans mon enfance. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir, je suis venu ici pour que vous m'aidiez.

-Vous avez peut-être subi une agression physique récente dans ce cas ? demanda le docteur Sylvestre.

-J'ai eu quelques démêlés avec le club de rugby, mais on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une agression physique, c'était plus...une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, et je ne me suis pas senti particulièrement traumatisé, répondit Merlin, sur la défensive.

-Ils avaient l'habitude de lui plonger la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes pendant la pause, et une fois, ils l'ont mis en slip devant tout le monde après lui avoir volé son pantalon, et ils ont fait des photos qu'ils ont mises en ligne sur facebook.

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil offensé à Arthur et articula : "traître"

-C'est toi qui as dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir, nota Arthur. Le coup du slip était quand même assez traumatisant... souviens-toi, tu n'allait pas très bien juste après.

-Evidemment, je n'allais pas très bien, mais je n'étais pas traumatisé. Ce n'était qu'une bande de crétins, ils ne me faisaient pas peur ! Ils étaient juste... plus costauds, et plus nombreux, et...

Merlin referma la bouche et jeta un coup d'oeil au psychiatre.

-De toutes façons, ça n'est plus arrivé depuis que le capitaine de l'équipe a fait son coming out. Personne ne m'ennuie plus au lycée, je n'ai... vraiment aucun problème là-bas, affirma-t-il.

-Et en ce qui concerne les chocs émotionnels violents que vous auriez pu avoir ? Dans un passé proche ou lointain ? demanda le docteur Sylvestre.

-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais six ans, répondit Merlin.

Il hésita, puis ajouta :

-Et mon ami d'enfance, Will, a été tué à bout portant par un drogué, juste devant moi.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça, dit Arthur, commotionné.

-Parce que je n'aime pas en parler, répondit Merlin en baissant les yeux. Mais j'ai été envoyé chez un psychologue par le foyer pour être suivi après ça. Et ce n'est pas arrivé récemment, c'était il y a trois ans. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe maintenant. Mes crises d'angoisse n'ont commencé qu'il y a quelques semaines. Alors que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie...

-Mmm, fit le psychiatre, en levant un sourcil intéressé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, « Mmmm » ? demanda Merlin d'un ton inquisiteur.

-Peut-être devriez-vous vous demander de quoi vous avez si peur, dans le fait de vous sentir vraiment bien pour la première fois de votre vie ? proposa docteur Sylvestre

Merlin cligna des yeux.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de me sentir bien. C'est complètement... antinomique, ça n'a pas de sens, fit-il remarquer.

-Peut-être avez-vous... quelques difficultés... à lâcher prise, reprit le psychiatre, du ton de la proposition.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Ce que j'aimerais, moi, c'est _retrouver ma prise, _pas la lâcher ! s'exclama Merlin, au désespoir. Si je suis dans un état pareil alors que j'essaie de me prendre en main, comment croyez-vous que je finirai si je décide de me laisser aller ?

_-_Vous ne le saurez jamais si vous n'essayez pas, rétorqua le psychiatre.

_-_Ca ne m'intéresse pas d'essayer, dit Merlin d'un ton buté.

Le praticien soupira.

-Le problème, jeune homme, c'est que je doute que votre état puisse s'améliorer tant que vous n'aurez pas débridé l'évènement traumatique, quel qu'il soit. Et pour ça... il faut forcément que vous lâchiez prise... et que vous acceptiez d'aller au bout de vos ressentis, même s'ils vous font peur.

-Vous savez quoi ? dit Merlin, d'un ton tendu. Je ne crois pas que cette histoire de thérapie fonctionnera avec moi finalement, quoi qu'en dise le docteur Freud. Peut-être que si vous me prescriviez juste quelques médicaments, que je puisse prendre en cas d'attaque de panique... ce serait largement suffisant ? Sinon, je pense que nous vous avons fait perdre bien assez de votre temps comme ça.

Il attrapa Arthur et s'exclama à vois basse :

-Viens vite, on s'en va.

-Au revoir, docteur, dit Arthur, alors que Merlin l'entraînait en direction la sortie.

Et tout en se demandant ce que _débrider l'évènement traumatique _pouvait bien vouloir dire, Arthur se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient payé une consultation très cher pour s'entendre dire dans d'autres mots les mêmes choses que lui avait expliquées Morgane. Il n'y avait pas que des sottises au milieu de toutes ces questions indiscrètes, mais une chose était sûre, Merlin ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'aller plus loin dans la conquête de son inconscient.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Aller chez ce psychiatre une idée ridicule, dit Merlin alors qu'ils quittaient le cabinet. Ca ne nous a pas aidés à avancer du tout.

-Ce bonhomme était drôlement intrusif, en tout cas, murmura Arthur. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait osé nous tirer les vers du nez sur des questions de fréquence.

Merlin poussa un profond soupir.

-Eh bien, dit-il, d'un ton malheureux, je ne suis pas près d'aller mieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin, dit Arthur en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Nous finirons bien par trouver la solution.

_Débrider l'évènement traumatique,_ nota-t-il en lui-même. Il faudrait qu'il aille faire un tour sur internet pour en apprendre plus sur la question.

En attendant, il avait sa petite idée sur la meilleure manière d'aider Merlin à aller mieux. Demain, c'était vendredi trois mars... le dernier jour de classe, et celui de son anniversaire.


	30. Chapitre 29

**_Dame Angélique : Arthur peut tout faire, c'est le Roi :). Même convaincre Papa d'accepter l'impossible._  
**

**_Violette : o_o, tu te réveilles en pensant à cette fic ! Je te rassure, moi aussi ;). Je me demande généralement comment je vais agencer le chap du jour, et ensuite, je viens lire vos coms avant de partir au boulot XD. Bien sûr que le psy a vu juste :). Mais de là à ce que Merlin le reconnaisse !_**

**_AnthaRosa : c'est vrai que Merlin fait mal au coeur dans cet état. Mais dans le chapitre qui vient tu n'auras pas mal au coeur._**

**_Tonksinette : la gauvinisation, c'est bon pour la santé ! Mais Merlin ne retrouvera pas sa mémoire d'une façon idiote. Je ne peux pas vous construire une tension pareille autour de ça pour ne pas vous offrir la scène du siècle quand ça arrivera (soyons sérieux, celle-là, je l'écris à l'avance, et ça fait un petit moment que je planche dessus !)._**

**_Ma : déblocage du forfait internet !? Youppie ! N'oublie pas que tu partages le Titre de Plus Ancienne et Plus Fidèle Revieweuse avec Legend XD_**

**_Lily Anna : heureux que le psy t'ait fait marrer ! Aaah, la scène où Anakin brûle (non, mais faut pas me faire starwariser, hein...) c'est exactement ça, une métaphore... Est-ce qu'Arthur va mettre son père au défi... à ton avis ? (en fait, il va faire encore pire XD). L'ultime épreuve d'Uther. Ca va être marrant ! _**

**_Legend : oui, faisons des câlins à Merlin... c'est le but de son anniversaire XD_**

**_Julie : curieuse, va. Non, c'est pas le psy qui va débloquer Merlin ! _**

**_Theod : un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes, il en faut, hein. Arthur, des idées déplacées ? Avec ces histoires de fréquence zéro ? Je crois que tu sous-estime la capacité de refoulement Merthur (ils sont très forts xD mais je les aurai à l'usure) . Bien sûr qu'à l'appartement l'agencement n'est pas idéal :). En même temps les vacances sont pour bientôt. Patience._**

**_Lena : j'adore Chouchou. Plus sur au théâtre que dans le film d'ailleurs ;). Elle est excellente. Mais j'en connais une comme elle dans la vraie vie qui est encore plus extra ;) (et qui adooore aussi les fleurs; spéciale dédicace pour ma puce). Comment ça tu renonces à ta perversité pour cause de marrainage ? Non, non, je proteste ! J'avais 12 ans quand j'ai rencontré Luke (mon oncle était un geek) et j'ai un peu peur pour le 7. Comment vont-ils gérer ça ? Mais l'avènement de l'Empire, c'était de la bombe, et le massacre du Temple, avec Anakin en larmes qui vient détruire l'ordre, c'était juste immense, quoi. Lucas savait ce qu'il faisait ! Faut pas taper Lancelot ! Faut pas ! Par-contre tu as le droit d'être la couturière officielle du deuxième mariage de Gwen :). Et pour Merlin, c'est clair, ça ne s'arrange pas. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! _**

**CHAPITRE 29**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MERLIN**

**(LE chapitre où Arthur fait enfin à Merlin tout ce qu'on aurait rêvé de pouvoir faire pour lui remonter le moral, toutes les fois où on l'a vu malheureux, stressé, bousculé, abandonné, déchiré, oppressé, et malmené dans cette fichue série, juste pour le faire sourire et pour le voir enfin HEUREUX; ceci est une revanche sur les fins tragiques, sur les gens pessimistes, sur les pronostics prévoyant la fin du monde et sur tous ceux qui se foutent de la gueule des bisounours sous prétexte qu'ils sont poilu et naïfs et qu'ils vivent au milieu des nuages. Et c'est avec une âme de terroriste que je m'écrie : "allez tous vous faire voir" à ceux qui oseront dire que j'abuse, parce que oui, j'abuse, de manière militante. Non mais, sérieusement, dans quel monde sans âme vivons-nous pour pour que ces maudits scénaristes aient pu penser qu'il y avait plus de style à faire pleurer Merlin qu'à le marshmallowter sans scrupules ? Je fais comme Arthur. J'assume.)**

**A lire et à relire les jours de cafard, de froid, de déprime, juste après une mauvaise nouvelle ou quand vous viendrez juste de vous faire plaquer, en dévorant de préférence des tonnes de chocolat.**

**PARTIE 1**

-_Ouvre les yeux, Merlin..._

Merlin s'étira lentement, se préparant mentalement au réveil, et à la séance de sport matinal qui s'en-suivrait automatiquement pour arriver à lever Arthur-le-dormeur.

Tous les matins, sans exception, son ami s'accrochait à son oreiller comme un passager du Titanic à son canot de sauvetage, avant de s'enfoncer sous les draps avec la ténacité d'une marmotte en plein hiver, opposant à quiconque tentait de le tirer de son bienheureux sommeil la passivité obstinée d'une pierre indélogeable.

Merlin n'avait jamais vu _personne _aimer autant qu'Arthur faire la grasse matinée.

Ca ne lassait pas de l'impressionner, lui qui avait toujours du mal à dormir, avec ses tendances insomniaques et stressées !

Le lit lui semblait bien froid ce matin, comparé à d'habitude. Les yeux encore fermés, Merlin chercha à tâtons sous la couette, pour trouver la forme endormie d'Arthur à ses côtés, et ses doigts ne rencontrèrent... que du vide. Un instant de panique totale s'en-suivit où Merlin ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour constater qu'Arthur était absent. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au lit ? Quelle heure était-il?Se pouvait-il qu'Arthur soit parti au lycée sans lui ? Comment avait-il pu le laisser ! Peut-être avait-il finalement décidé qu'il en avait assez de l'avoir dans les pattes ? Comment allait-il faire si c'était vraiment ça l'explication ?

Le rythme cardiaque de Merlin s'accéléra brutalement et il se redressa en position assise, la respiration haletante.

Puis, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, et il crut que son début de crise d'angoisse venait de lui provoquer une hallucination quand Arthur apparut, réveillé, lavé, habillé, souriant... avec à la main... un plateau-repas où trônaient des œufs, du bacon, des toasts grillés, des pommes-cannelle épluchées et coupées en tranches, et, pour couronner le tout, des fleurs (des lilas, pour ne rien gâcher, ses fleurs préférées, mais où Arthur avait-il pu en trouver au mois de février? C'était un vrai mystère).

Merlin cligna des yeux en tentant de laisser la révélation du jour faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

_ARTHUR-A-PREPARE-LE-PETIT-DEJEUNER !_

C'était... un miracle, de toute évidence. Quelque chose d'incroyable avait dû se produire pendant la nuit. Le sens de rotation de la terre devait s'être inversé, certainement. Et il devait faire chaud comme en Afrique chez les Inuit.

-Bonjour, Merlin ! Le soleil vient de se lever, et c'est une magnifique journée ! Je te souhaite un très bon appétit ! J'espère que tu as faim... dit joyeusement Arthur en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le clic clac déplié.

Et il arrangea les oreillers derrière lui avant de lui déposer le plateau-repas en travers des genoux.

-Arthur, dit Merlin incrédule. Tu t'es réveillé avant moi !Tu as fait la cuisine ! Tu m'apportes le petit déjeuner au lit !

Il fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux.

-Je vois clair dans votre jeu, vous êtes un imposteur ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait de mon Arthur ? Rendez-le moi tout de suite !

-Arrête, ne sois pas idiot, dit Arthur, en riant. Bien sûr que c'est moi, Merlin.

-Si c'est bien toi... fit Merlin, en clignant des yeux. Alors bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?

Arthur lui adressa un regard amusé, le regard espiègle et le sourire en coin.

-Tu as oublié ? demanda-t-il.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Oublié quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? fit Arthur, d'un ton attendri. Merlin...c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui !

Arthur se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Merlin, dit-il d'un ton très doux.

Merlin rosit de plaisir, et baissa les yeux sur le plateau.

-C'est un superbe cadeau, dit-il, avec un immense sourire, en savourant d'avance son petit déjeuner. Et ça a l'air vraiment délicieux ! Je ne savais même pas que tu étais capable de faire la cuisine ! Toi qui ne touche jamais une casserole !

-Hé oui, que veux-tu; j'ai des tas de talents cachés...

Merlin regarda Arthur, submergé d'émotion.

-C'est tellement gentil d'avoir fait ça pour moi..., dit-il, d'une voix un peu tremblante. L'année dernière, personne ne m'a souhaité mon anniversaire, et j'ai été triste toute la journée. Je pensais à Will, parce que, quand Will était là, il inventait toujours quelque chose de drôle ce jour-là, et il me faisait rire, et ensuite...

-Merlin, tu devrais manger tes œufs, avant qu'ils refroidissent, conseilla Arthur, qui redoutait les larmes.

-Oh ! Oui, désolé, tu as raison.

Merlin prit sa fourchette et se mit à dévorer le contenu de son assiette. Il savoura ses toasts sous le regard ravi d'Arthur. Puis il se pencha sur les fleurs pour respirer leur délicieux parfum, et poussa un soupir. Ce fut alors qu'il attaquait ses pommes à la cannelle, qu'il remarqua sur le plateau quelque chose à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention avant, tout au plaisir de sa surprise.

C'était une enveloppe sur laquelle il était écrit : _Merlin, _avec l'écriture caractéristique d'Arthur, élégante comme si elle venait tout droit du passé.

-Est-ce que... c'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton hésitant.

Arthur hocha la tête en silence.

-Est-ce que... c'est toi qui l'as écrite ?

Les yeux d'Arthur pétillèrent en réponse.

Merlin sentit son cœur s'envoler de joie.

-Arthur... tu m'as _écrit _une _lettre d'anniversaire _? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu es à peu près aussi dégourdi avec ton stylo qu'une casserole à la main !

-J'espère qu'elle te fera plaisir, dit Arthur, avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr qu'elle me fait plaisir ! répondit Merlin, les yeux trop brillants.

-Tu ne l'as même pas encore lue... !

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est le geste qui compte ! Même si tu n'avais fait qu'écrire _joyeux anniversaire _au milieu de la page, ça me rendrait heureux ! s'exclama Merlin.

Il regarda la lettre avec adoration, puis, jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant à son ami.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai le droit de la lire ?

-C'est une lettre Merlin. C'est ce qu'on fait avec les lettres d'habitude, on les lit, on ne les mange pas,, nota Arthur, amusé.

-Mais... je peux maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

-Bien sûr ! Allez, vas-y, ouvre-la !

Merlin ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe, Arthur s'installa face à lui, sur le ventre, redressé sur ses coudes, le menton posé sur ses paumes, pour l'observer pendant qu'il dépliait la lettre.

Merlin regarda la feuille, jeta un coup d'oeil bouleversé à son ami, puis revint à la feuille. C'était une _vraie _lettre. Elle faisait au moins deux pages, et elle était recouverte d'une belle écriture serrée. Pour avoir réussi à rédier tout ça, Arthur devait en avoir eu pour des heures. Merlin était bien placé pour savoir à quel point rédiger lui était pénible, il était son assistant personnel en dissertation depuis des semaines. Arthur avait toujours d'excellentes idées, mais la rédaction n'était juste... pas son point fort. Et il s'était donné tout ce mal... pour lui ?

-Lis-la, Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu attends, lui dit Arthur, avec un sourire.

Et Merlin se pencha sur l'écriture, les yeux légèrement embués.

_Cher Merlin, _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, alors, bien que la rédaction ne soit pas mon point fort, j'ai eu envie de t'écrire ces quelques mots, pour commémorer ce grand jour._

_Parce que, Merlin, n'en doute pas, c'est un grand jour pour moi que celui de ta naissance, un jour pour lequel j'ai envie de dire : merci._

_J'ai envie de dire merci à la puissance supérieure qui t'a créé pour avoir eu l'idée de t'imaginer tel que tu es. _

_J'ai envie de dire merci à ton père et ta mère pour avoir eu l'idée de faire un enfant ensemble, et de t'avoir fait, toi. _

_J'ai envie de dire merci à la vie qui m'a permis de te rencontrer parce qu'avec toi elle m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux. _

_J'ai envie de dire merci à ma sœur qui t'a permis de rester chez nous parce que depuis que tu es venu t'installer à la maison ce n'est plus une épreuve pour moi de me réveiller chaque matin, mais un grand bonheur au contraire d'ouvrir les yeux sur ton visage._

_Et j'ai envie de TE dire merci, à toi, merci d'être toi, et merci d'être là pour moi._

_Merlin, je sais que des fois je suis un peu directif avec toi, et qu'il m'arrive de te faire des blagues un peu stupides. Bien sûr, j'ai mes défauts, il y en a toute une liste et tu les connais déjà. _

_Bon, allez, je vais les énumérer quand même, juste parce que ça va te faire sourire comme un idiot. Et comme tu vas pleurer en lisant cette lettre, parce que, je te connais, tu es une vraie fille quand tu as des émotions fortes, le résultat sera un arc-en-ciel sur ta figure, et j'ai trop hâte de voir ça._

_-_Ce que tu peux être bête, dit Merlin, des larmes plein les yeux alors même qu'il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et Arthur lui renvoya un regard attendri.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant, je n'avais pas tort pour l'arc-en-ciel, constata-t-il.

_Pour commencer, je suis un goinfre, et il faut vraiment que je commence à faire attention à mon régime. J'avoue que parfois, je suis aussi une feignasse, mais seulement quand je sais que je peux me le permettre. Aussi, je suis assez nul pour tout ce qui est des tâches ménagères, et j'ai des tendances esclavagistes : j'adore me faire servir, et j'ai un petit côté tyrannique que je reconnais ouvertement (parce que tu connais ma devise : qui aime bien, châtie bien). _

_J'ai tendance à prendre mes décisions sans consulter personne, à foncer d'abord et à réfléchir après,sans attendre que les autres me suivent, et à bousculer les gens parfois (quand je pense que c'est pour leur bien)._

_Mais au milieu de tout ça, j'ai quand même une qualité._

_Je ne suis pas un crétin._

_C'est pourquoi je que veux que tu saches à quel point tu es important pour moi, et que tu comprennes ce que tu représentes à mes yeux._

_Je sais que parfois, tu n'as pas une très bonne opinion de toi-même, et je voudrais que tu réalises, à quel point tu as tort. _

_On s'en fiche que tu portes des slips Spiderman, et que des fois, tu vomisses (même si , sans mentir, je préfère que tu vomisses par-terre plutôt que sur moi)_

_.Et il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes comme ça à cause de tes crises de panique, parce qu'on finira bien par trouver ce qui les provoque. Alors s'il te plaît arrête de stresser en pensant à la prochaine, parce que tu stresses pour rien et que tu risques encore d'attraper mal au ventre, sans compter que le stress appelle le stress et qu'avec tout ce stress tu la déclencheras toi-même ! _

_(Je te connais, non mais)._

_Aussi, je veux que tu cesses de croire que tu m'embarrasses, parce que (tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps), rien de ce que tu peux faire ne peut m'embarrasser (enfin, il y a quand même quelque trucs, mais à moins de les préparer exprès, je doute que tu puisses arriver à faire ça spontanément). _

_C'est vrai que tu as souvent le chic pour te couvrir de ridicule, même si, personnellement, je trouve ça plutôt mignon. _

_Honnêtement, si tu n'avais plus l'air d'être un peu attardé de temps à autre, je crois que ça me manquerait, parce que ça met toujours tout plein d'animation._

_-_Merci, Arthur, ça me va vraiment droit au cœur, dit Merlin en riant.

Puis, son sourire se figea, parce qu'il venait de lire la suite.

_Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important._

_Ce qui est important, c'est que je t'aime._

Merlin sentit sa gorge se serrer et il pensa : « oh, non, là, c'est sûr, je vais _vraiment _me transformer en fontaine... ». Mais c'était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Le fait qu'Arthur ait _écrit _ça, le bouleversait complètement.

-Tiens, Merlin, prends un mouchoir, dit Arthur, qui avait tout préparé.

Et il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avant qu'il continue à lire, épaule contre épaule. Merlin chercha la main d'Arthur à tâtons et les doigts de son ami pressèrent gentiment les siens.

-Vas-y, continue à lire, murmura Arthur.

_Tu as bien lu._

_Le docteur Freud peut aller se faire voir. _

_Je l'écris et je le pense (et si ça te fait plaisir, je peux aussi le crier dans la rue, mais après, il faudra qu'on tape un sprint, parce que je doute que nos voisins du quartier restent insensibles à ça)._

_Je t'aime, Merlin._

_Je t'aime comme tu es._

_Et j'assume joyeusement._

_Avec les slips Spiderman, les vomissements, les crises d'angoisse et les grands moments de solitude où tu te débrouilles pour nous faire remarquer comme toi seul sais le faire, puisque tout est livré en pack !._

_Je t'aime, parce que..._

_Je sais comment tu es vraiment._

_Je connais ton cœur et toute la gentillesse qu'i l'intérieur, parce qu'elle est comme une lumière qui illumine ma vie ._

Merlin eut un petit sanglot. La main d'Arthur pressa la sienne un peu plus fallait-il qu'Arthur soit si doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu' il écrive d'aussi belles choses le jour où il décidait enfin d'apprendre à se servir d'un stylo? Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je connais cette manière que tu as de prendre soin des autres pour les rendre heureux parce que j'ai la chance d'être au centre de tes attentions tous les jours. Ne crois pas que je ne voie pas toutes ces petites choses que tu as l'habitude de faire, toutes celles qui pourraient passer inaperçues, mais qui sont en fait essentielles. Ne crois pas que je ne voie pas le mal que tu te donnes pour me cuisiner mes plats préférés, ni la patience que tu as avec moi quand je te crie de me faire couler mon bain, ni l'indulgence avec laquelle tu acceptes de masser mes pieds (Morgane a bien raison, tu me passes vraiment tout, mais tu fais ça tellement bien). Je suis tellement touché de savoir, que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, et je te promets, que je ne te demanderai jamais quoi que ce soit qui aille à l'encontre de ta nature, ou qui puisse te faire du mal, ou qui t'oblige à te mettre en danger. Je te promets de faire très attention à toi, Merlin. Toujours._

_-_Merci, souffla Merlin, tout retourné.

_Je sais que les compliments te gênent, je sais que tu n'attends pas de reconnaissance pour tout ce que tu fais._

_Mais je suis quand même reconnaissant, parce que contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, c'est moi, qui ne te mérite pas. _

_Et même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu comprendras ce que je veux dire par là._

_Je suis très chanceux de t'avoir., Merlin, et j'en ai pleinement conscience. _

_Le moins que je puisse faire est de tout mettre en œuvre pour prendre soin de toi quand tu en as besoin. Je ne le fais pas par devoir, même si, en un sens, c'est aussi mon devoir. Je le fais parce que c'est un honneur pour moi d'être là pour toi, parce que c'est un plaisir pour moi de te montrer que tu peux te reposer sur moi,et pour te rendre le sourire, parce que je me sens bien quand tu vas bien. Je le fais parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir être moi-même. _

_Je sais que derrière tes angoisses se cache un immense courage, parce qu'il en faut, du courage, pour être resté aussi innocent que tu peux l'être malgré la vie que tu as eue._

_Et je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses croire que tu es un idiot, parce que tu es en fait un garçon brillant, bien plus que je ne le serai jamais, même si tu te débrouilles toujours pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive._

_Quand tu es à mes côtés, Merlin, je me sens fort._

_J'ai l'impression que je pourrais accomplir n'importe quoi._

_Quels que soient les défis qui se présentent, aucun ne peut résister à cette impression-là, celle que nous nous connaissions déjà dans une autre vie, et qu'en te retrouvant, c'est la meilleure part de mon cœur que j'ai retrouvée._

_Je ne veux pas que tu changes._

_Je veux que tu sois toujours toi._

_Je veux qu'on reste toujours ensemble._

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, mon Merlin, _

_Signé : ton Arthur._

Merlin cligna des yeux_ ,_et, comme prévu, il souriait et pleurait en même temps quand il osa enfin les lever vers Arthur, en se demandant, comment son ami ne pouvait le connaître que depuis quelques semaines et le connaître aussi bien, comme s'il lisait en lui à livre ouvert, comme s'il lui était parfaitement transparent, et, oh, avec les mots, Arthur était un véritable magicien, parce que, comment pouvait-il savoir comment dire aussi parfaitement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ?

Son ami le regardait avec un vaste sourire très fier de lui, attendant sa réaction.

Et Merlin se jeta dans ses bras en s'exclamant : «Merci ».

Arthur le serra contre lui, avec émotion.

Et Merlin se mit à sangloter sans retenue.

-C'est la plus belle lettre d'anniversaire qu'on m'ait jamais écrite, s'écria-t-il.

-Je sais, dit Arthur, d'un ton enjoué.

Merlin éclata de rire à travers ses larmes.

-Ce que tu peux être arrogant ! Tu as oublié d'écrire ça dans ta liste !

-Je ne suis pas arrogant, j'ai mis plus de quinze jours à la terminer ! fit Arthur, faussement indigné.

-Et moi, je vais la conserver avec moi _toute ma vie, _dit Merlin, en le dévisageant avec des yeux remplis d'adoration_. _

_-_Si tu pleures dessus comme maintenant à chaque fois que tu la relis, elle ne résistera pas aussi longtemps, se moqua gentiment Arthur.

_-J_e...je la mettrai dans une pochette plastique pour la protéger. Et je la garderai toujours sur moi. Contre mon coeur.

-Tu es une vraie fille, pointa Arthur en riant.

-Ca m'est égal. Je la relirai à chaque fois que tu m'énerveras, pour me rappeler à quel point tu peux être formidable quand tu veux bien, dit Merlin, en clignant des yeux.

-Hé ! Je suis tout le temps formidable, protesta Arthur.

-Rajoute arrogant à ta liste, nota Merlin d'un ton déterminé. C'est ton plus énorme défaut. Mais il faut bien que tu en aies un, étant donné toutes tes qualités... Sinon, tu ne serais pas humain.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-On va être en retard au lycée, s'exclama Merlin, quelques instants plus tard. Il faut vraiment que j'aille prendre ma douche.

-Tu iras prendre ta douche dans un instant, répondit Arthur. Parce que, d'abord, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Quoi, encore un cadeau ? dit Merlin, incrédule. Arthur... c'est beaucoup trop !

-Jusque là, tu n'as pas reçu un seul cadeau : seulement un petit déjeuner, et une lettre, s'exclama Arthur avec entrain. Maintenant, tu as droit à un vrai cadeau, avec du papier cadeau tout autour. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai fait l'emballage, et il m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Alors j'espère _vraiment _qu'il te plaira.

Joyeux comme un enfant, Arthur fonça dans la chambre à coucher et en revint avec un paquet à l'aspect souple qu'il déposa dans les mains de Merlin. Celui-ci le soupesa, les yeux brillants, avant d'examiner le fameux emballage fait maison. Il y avait du scotch partout et les angles étaient rabattus d'une manière étrange. Arthur avait l'air d'avoir souffert pour arriver à ses fins !

-Bon, je te donne 30 sur 20 en lettres d'anniversaire, mais pour ce qui est des paquets cadeaux, je crois qu'il y a encore du travail pour atteindre la perfection, plaisanta Merlin. Ce sera donc un "peut mieux faire".

-Eh bien, heureusement que tu n'es pas mon prof de philo ! Avec ton système de notation, je me prendrais des bulles tout le temps. C'est de ma part et de celle de Morgane, annonça Arthur. Allez, ouvre vite !

Merlin défit délicatement le paquet alors qu'Arthur sautillait d'impatience à côté de lui, excité comme si c'était lui qui était en train de recevoir une surprise.

-Je me demande ce que c'est, dit Merlin, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vas-y, déchire tout, on s'en fiche !

-Un peu de patience, Arthur... ooooh... mais... ce sont...

Merlin se figea, puis éclata de rire.

Arthur se joignit à lui, sa figure éclairée par un sourire monumental.

-Des boxers, constata Merlin, en hochant la tête, dès qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle. Merci, Arthur. A toi _et _à Morgane. Ca me touche beaucoup, vraiment.

-Vu la fréquence avec laquelle tu te retrouves dans la baignoire en sous-vêtements, nous avons pensé qu'ils te seraient certainement utiles pour te sentir plus à l'aise. D'ailleurs, regarde...bien et tu verras que...

-C'est quoi ça, un slip de bain ! pointa Merlin en attrapant la chose pour l'élever devant lui, abasourdi. Arthur... il y a des _cœurs _dessus !

-Quoi, il ne te plaît pas ? fit Arthur, hilare.

-Franchement, tu exagères ! D'abord le tablier, ensuite les chaussons, et maintenant _ça _? En quoi essaies-tu de me transformer ?

Arthur partit en fou-rire.

Merlin lui lança le slip de bain sur la tête, et il se retrouva accroché à son oreille.

-Où est l'appareil photo ? demanda Merlin, en regardant autour de lui.

-Si tu m'immortalises avec ce slip de bain sur la tête, je serai impitoyable la prochaine fois que tu finiras dans la baignoire, le prévint Arthur, d'un ton faussement menaçant.

-Tu mériterais que je prenne cette photo et que je pirate facebook pour la mettre en ligne, lui répondit Merlin en riant.

Puis il secoua la tête et confessa :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit _Morgane _qui m'achète mes sous-vêtements.

-Elle n'était pas toute seule, nous les avons choisi ensemble, s'exclama Arthur. Tu penses bien que le slip de bain était _mon _idée, pas la sienne. Allez, Merlin... dis-moi que tu l'essaieras...

-Jamais de la vie ! dit Merlin en roulant des yeux, avant de filer sous la douche.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin venait juste de sortir de la baignoire et de s'enrouler dans sa serviette quand Arthur pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle de bains au pas de charge.

-Hé ! protesta-t-il. Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !

Arthur lui adressa son regard : _mais-bien-sûr-Merlin, _avant de balayer toute considération relative à sa vie privée comme si c'était une blague qu'il puisse en avoir une.

Merlin remarqua qu'il avait un nouveau paquet dans les bras.

-Quoi ? dit-il, médusé, _encore _un cadeau ? Arthur...

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que c'était terminé ? Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama Arthur, rayonnant, en lui tendant le paquet avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Celui-là, il faut absolument que tu l'ouvres avant qu'on parte, hein ! Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Dépêche-toi !

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le bord de la baignoire et Merlin observa l'emballage.

-Mmm... tu as du t'occuper de celui-là après ton premier essai, constata-t-il. Il est nettement plus professionnel que celui de tout à l'heure.

-Ah, tu vois ? Deuxième paquet seulement, et je suis déjà opérationnel, dit fièrement Arthur. Je suis décidément quelqu'un qui apprend vite !

-Arthur Dubois se jetant des fleurs à lui-même... la suite, mais certainement pas la fin, dit Merlin en pouffant de rire. Il faut vraiment que tu ajoutes « arrogant » à la liste de tes défauts dans ta lettre. Parce qu'elle est parfaite, si l'on excepte ce point-là...

-D'accord, à condition qu'on écrive « pointilleux » en bas de la liste des tiens, répondit Arthur, le regard amusé. Allez, ouvre !

Merlin obéit.

-Encore des vêtements ! dit-il, en découvrant sa surprise. Et... un manteau ? Oh, Arthur, il est magnifique !

Merlin éleva la veste à hauteur de son regard. C'était un trois quarts cintré, d'une belle couleur bleu roi, doublé de fourrure à l'intérieur, avec des boutons brillants. Il était assorti d'une écharpe en cachemire, d'un rouge bordeaux, d'une douceur inimaginable, et d'une paire de bottes basses, fourrées, en cuir, qui avaient l'air vraiment très confortables.

-C'est pour que tu n'aies plus froid, dit Arthur, avec un sourire. Et en plus, ce sont tes couleurs...

Merlin cligna des yeux en le regardant et avoua :

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire... c'est beaucoup trop... ça a dû coûter une fortune !

-Tu mérites au moins ça, dit tendrement Arthur. Et puis, ça faisait un moment, que je me disais qu'il fallait vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose... tu sais... ton look, quoi.

-Quoi... je m'habille si mal que ça ? dit Merlin, en le dévisageant avec stupeur.

-Franchement, dit Arthur, les sourcils froncés. Tu as vu ce que tu portes d'habitude ? J'ai l'impression de sortir avec la version masculine de Cendrillon...

-Cendrillon ? répéta Merlin, incrédule.

-... et d'être l'affreuse belle-mère, plutôt que le prince charmant, continua Arthur, sans prêter attention à son interruption. Non, mais sérieusement,Merlin. Je veux bien être gay, amoureux, et tout le reste mais si tu dois être mon petit ami public numéro un, il va quand même falloir que tu fasses un effort parce qu'au moins, j'aimerais que tout le monde se rende compte que... j'ai du goût ! C'est vrai, mon mec peut être un super beau gosse vachement sexy...

-Un quoi ? s'étouffa Merlin.

-... s'il le veut bien, continua Arthur, sur sa lancée, alors je trouve ça vraiment frustrant que personne ne s'en soit encore aperçu...

Merlin plissa les yeux et dit, du ton de la plaisanterie :

-De qui tu parles, au juste ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en-dehors de moi ? Ce n'est pas très gentil, dis donc, _chéri, _de m'annoncer ta bigamie, le jour de mon anniversaire...

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien que c'est de toi que je parle, _Merlin_. Maintenant, essaie plutôt ce jean, ordonna Arthur en lui tendant le pantalon qui était caché sous les bottes.

-Arthur... c'est un modèle slim, remarqua Merlin, en regardant le vêtement. Je ne porte pas de modèles slim, c'est beaucoup trop moulant.

-Merlin, tu es supposé être gay. Les gays portent des jeans moulant, ça leur fait de belles fesses, rétorqua Arthur.

-Ca y est, tu recommences _encore _avec mes fesses, dit Merlin, en lui adressant un regard choqué. Je te préviens, Arthur, je vais te ramener voir le docteur Sylvestre si tu continues...

-Regarde plutôt le pull qui va avec au lieu de dire des âneries, ordonna Arthur avec bonne humeur.

-C'est un modèle pour les enfants de quel âge ? demanda Merlin alors qu'il s'exécutait.

-C'est un modèle pour adultes, et il va t'aller comme un gant. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de penser que la seule taille que tu puisses porter est du XXL, Merlin... Je ne comprends pas d'où t'es venue l'idée que les vêtements étaient faits pour nager à l'intérieur alors que c'est à ça que servent les piscines ! Regarde-toi, tu es mince comme un fil, c'est du S qu'il te faut...

-Contrairement à certaines personnes de ma connaissance qui s'empâtent..., répondit Merlin avec humour.

-J'ai pris un kilo ! Un ! Je n'appelle pas ça s_'empâter _! protesta Arthur.

-Mmm... c'est le début, Arthur... c'est le début...attends encore un an ou deux...

-N'essaie pas de faire diversion. Nous étions en train de parler de toi... et ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que tu as beaucoup de potentiel, et qu'il faut que tu apprennes à te mettre un peu plus en valeur...

Merlin fronça les sourcils et reposa le pull sur ses genoux. Il avait quand même un petit point à éclaircir, maintenant.

-Arthur, dit-il, d'un ton ferme. Il n'y a rien à mettre en valeur. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter toi-même. Je suis plein d'os pointus et mon sourire me donne l'air idiot.

Arthur eut un air malheureux.

-...mais franchement, ça m'est égal de ne pas ressembler à un canon, s'empressa de préciser Merlin pour faire disparaître cette mine attristée, parce que ce n'est pas ça le plus important pour moi, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. D'ailleurs, je détesterais que les gens fassent attention à moi juste à cause de ce dont je pourrais avoir l'air. Alors qu'en n'ayant l'air de rien, au moins, je sais... que je suis aimé pour qui je suis vraiment.

-Merlin.

-Non, je t'assure... c'est beaucoup mieux ! Regarde, ta lettre, par exemple. Si j'étais vraiment un beau gosse hyper sexy, elle aurait beaucoup moins de valeur à mes yeux ! Parce que... c'est facile, de voir les qualités des gens séduisants, à qui tout réussit. Alors que pour voir les miennes ? Tu as forcément dû chercher, et je trouve ça vraiment adorable, que tu te soies donné la peine de le faire, malgré les apparences, et que tu aies réussi à voir... toutes ces choses en moi.

-J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes d'avoir une opinion si négative de toi-même, soupira Arthur. Parce qu'honnêtement... tu n'es pas si mal, tu sais ? Tu devrais... je ne sais pas... te regarder dans la glace de temps en temps. Peut-être que ça t'aiderait à t'en rendre compte.

Merlin haussa un sourcil, poussa un soupir, et attrapa le pull.

-Bleu aussi, hein ? dit-il, en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Arthur. Assorti au manteau ?

-Je te l'ai dit... c'est ta couleur, répéta Arthur, avec un petit sourire.C'est celle qui fait le mieux ressortir tes yeux. Tu as vraiment de très beaux yeux, Merlin. C'est la partie de toi que je préfère.

-Merci ? dit Merlin, d'un ton hésitant.

-Ils réussiraient presque à faire oublier la taille de tes oreilles, dit Arthur en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Arthur !

L'intéressé décida de lancer inopinément une attaque de chatouilles, faisant dégringoler Merlin à l'intérieur de la baignoire, et ils se retrouvèrent à se débattre dans l'eau..

-Arrête ! Arrête ! s'écria Merlin, entre deux éclats de rire. Ou je vais me noyer, et tu auras ma mort sur la conscience ! Le jour de mon anniversaire, en plus ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

-Seulement quand tu accepteras de mettre le jean ! insista Arthur. Et le pull, et tout le reste !

-Mais oui, je vais les mettre, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Arthur se figea. Merlin le regarda, le cœur débordant d'émotion, et dit :

-Merci, pour tout. Le petit déjeuner... la lettre... la nouvelle garde-robe... Tu es le meilleur petit ami de toute l'histoire du mouvement LGBT, tu sais ça ?

-Oui, je sais, dit Arthur, d'un air très satisfait.

-Le docteur Sylvestre se demanderait certainement ce que ça cache, enchaîna Merlin, incapable de résister. Mmm... peut-être que je devrais me méfier ? Après une matinée pareille, Dieu seul sait ce que tu me prépares pour ce soir !

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Merlin, s'exclama Arthur. Est-ce que je te pose des questions de fréquence ? Dépêche-toi donc plutôt de t'habiller !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le résultat était assez frappant pour que Merlin soit un peu décontenancé quand Arthur le traîna devant le miroir, mais il fut forcer de reconnaître (en lui-même, pas à voix haute) que son ami avait du goût, et qu'il avait vraiment l'air de quelque chose dans ce manteau. L'avantage du trois quarts, c'était qu'il dissimulait les effets du slim, comme ça, tout le monde était content, et l'effet général donnait effectivement une impression assez différente de celle qu'il avait de lui-même dans ses anciens vêtements. Mais franchement, les anciens étaient plus confortables, et il n'avait pas l'intention de les mettre à la poubelle pour autant, parce que, quoiqu'en dise Arthur, il se sentait un peu déguisé dans cette tenue très... près du corps. C'était vrai, ceci dit, qu'il avait d'assez jolis yeux, et entre le bleu du manteau, et le rouge de l'écharpe, dans son visage, on ne voyait plus qu'eux.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se coiffer, et vit un immense sourire se dessiner sur les traits d'Arthur dans le miroir.

-Je le savais, dit celui-ci. Je le savais qu'il ne te fallait qu'un petit coup de pouce pour devenir une créature vaine et superficielle, préoccupée seulement par son apparence.

-Une créature vaine t superficielle ? Attends un peu, et tu vas voir, dit Merlin, en commençant à le pourchasser à travers le salon.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement en se donnant la chasse allègrement, à travers les escaliers, puis, dans la rue. C'était aussi bien qu'ils courent, parce qu'ils étaient vraiment en retard. Et le temps d'arriver au Queen Mary, ils étaient tous les deux assez échevelés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous regarde comme ça ? dit Merlin, embarrassé, quand ils arrivèrent sous le préau.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Ils viennent de se rendre compte à quel point tu peux être sexy, répondit Arthur, de telle manière que Merlin ne savait plus s'il faisait de l'humour, ou s'il était sérieux.

Merlin esquissa un sourire hésitant en réponse à une jeune fille qui venait de passer à côté de lui en lui lançant une oeillade charmée, et elle cligna des yeux en le lui rendant.

-C'est... étrange, dit-il, d'un ton un peu ébranlé.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde, lui répondit Arthur, toujours aussi modeste. Tu vas découvrir à quoi ressemble la vie quand toutes les personnes qui t'entourent te donnent constamment l'impression d'avoir envie de se jeter à ton cou pour te dévorer sur-place. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'on croit d'avoir l'air d'un top model !

-Je n'ai jamais vu de top model avec des poignées d'amour... dit Merlin, d'un ton pensif.

-Je n'ai pas de poignées d'amour ! protesta Arthur, indigné.

Merlin testa son sourire sur une autre lycéenne, qui s'empressa de le lui retourner.

-Mmm... se faire sauter dessus pour recevoir des baisers, ça doit être beaucoup plus agréable que de se faire sauter dessus pour se faire plonger la tête dans la cuvette des WC, dit-il pensivement. Personnellement, je suis preneur.

-Merlin..., menaça Arthur.

-Non, au fond, tu as raison, je crois que je pourrais m'y faire..., continua Merlin, en lui jetant un coup d'oeil amusé. Je n'aurais même rien, je crois, contre le fait d'être embrassé...

-Dommage pour ceux qui seraient tentés d'essayer que tu sois déjà pris, parce que je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser filer ! répondit Arthur avec un petit grognement satisfait.

Et, ceci étant dit, il l'attrapa fermement par la main pour marquer son mot, délimitant clairement son territoire tandis qu'il l'entraînait vers la salle de classe.

-J'aimerais savoir... , dit Merlin, en riant. Pourquoi te donner tant de mal pour donner envie aux autres de me regarder, si c'est pour les empêcher de m'approcher ensuite ?

-J'aime être envié, mais je ne partage pas, répondit Arthur, d'un ton très sûr de lui. Tu peux rajouter ça à la liste de mes défauts. Je suis possessif, et je déteste qu'on me demande de prêter mes choses.

-Je ne suis pas... une chose ! protesta Merlin, plus amusé qu'outré.

Il était presque obligé de courir pour soutenir le pas de charge d'Arthur.

-Mais n'empêche que tu es à moi quand même, dit fièrement Arthur.

Et Merlin ne protesta pas, parce que ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

Il sourit stupidement pendant toute la matinée, alors que les cours lui rentraient par une oreille, et ressortaient par l'autre. Il devait _certainement _avoir l'air plus idiot que jamais, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il repensait au petit déjeuner, à la lettre, à tous ses cadeaux, et à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir Arthur (qui n'arrêtait pas d'écrire « joyeux anniversaire » partout sur ses feuilles pour l'empêcher de prendre des notes. Franchement, c'était du sérieux). Morgane appelait toujours son frère «mon soleil», et Merlin comprenait bien pourquoi. Tout le stress du monde ne pouvait pas résister à un tel concentré d'amour, de chaleur, et d'énergie joyeuse. Arthur Dubois aurait réussi à convaincre n'importe quel boulet qu'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Sa baguette magique était aussi efficace que celle de la bonne fée de Cendrillon. Il était vraiment le champion des causes perdues, et des cas désespérés.

Il avait réussi à lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes en l'espace de six phrases, qui dansaient dans son esprit et changeaient son cœur en véritable bulle de savon.

_Ce qui est important, c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime, Merlin. Je t'aime comme tu es. Je sais comment tu es vraiment. Je veux que tu sois toujours toi. Je veux qu'on reste toujours ensemble._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

**Contre-Reviews de la partie 1 :**

_**Ma : vous étiez prévenus pour les bisounours !**_

_**Theod : de rien, vraiment :). Pour moi aussi cette fic est un moment de bonne humeur :). Ca me touche beaucoup que ça puisse être un rayon de soleil pour ceux qui la lisent. La lettre d'Arthur :), ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu en as déjà eu une comme ça. Ca fait vraiment plaisir quand ça arrive c'est sûr :).**_

_**Valir : j'avoue je me suis lâché XD. Mais ça fait du bien des fois ! Oui, Arthur a trouvé le moyen de nous relooker Merlin en rouge et bleu, t'as vu ?**_

_**Allie1207 : ouiii encore un bisounours (bisounours power on XD)**_

_**Julie : patience, hein !je peux pas tout faire à la fois ;). Les questions de fréquence. Lol. Ben pour les gars c'est un peu plus rare quand même de ne jamais fréquencer. Et voilà un beau bisounours arc-en-ciel par ici ;)**_

_**Lacolombe : bienvenue, merci pour ce premier com !**_

_**Fukan: physique quantique ? énoooorme, tu es un vrai cerveau ! je m'incline. Morgane/Uther : patience ! **_

_**Violette : allez, il va le croiser, Valiant XD. En effet, Arthur s'approche de plus en plus de la vraie nature de Merlin... tout ça, sans souvenirs... et c'est clair qu'il va falloir la réa pour Merlin quand il va voir Excalibur... !**_

_**Avalon : à ton service pour les fous rires !**_

_**Ruby : plus de démon pour Morgane, elle s'en est débarrassée à Camlann ! Bien sûr que les crises de Merlin indiquent les moments où ses souvenirs toquent à la porte ! Ah je vois que Valiant n'est pas le seul à fantasmer de plaquer ce pauvre Merlin contre le mur ;). Et il y a différents types de geek, les joueurs, ceux qui sont plus films/bouquins, l'important, c'est la culture commune !**_

_**Legend : j'attends avec impatience ton prochain com alors :)**_

_**Lena : Ian Solo à Luke, juste avant de faire péter l'étoile de la mort, épisode IV ;). Bon marathon !**_

_**Lele35 : très consciemment, j'aime les clins d'oeil :). Cool que tu aies attaqué les épisodes d'avant car ça t'aidera à comprendre pas mal de trucs ;).**_

_**LolOW : j'ai le côté chien-fou-turbulent-prêt-à-inventer-des-trucs-pas-possibles-pour-faire-sourire-ses-amis... et viens-pleurer-sur-mon-épaule-parce-que -j'suis -costaud, mais ne t'avance pas trop vite car hélas ! je ressemble à Thuthur aussi dans ses mauvais côtés (XD dépressif enfermé dans sa chambre qui veut parler à personne après un coup dur XD têtu comme une mule XD conduit par la reconnaissance du ventre XD persuadé que c'est normal qu'on le serve XD). J'ai aussi quelques trucs à Merlin ceci dit (le côté coeur d'artichaut qui veut toujours que tout le monde soit heureux et qui pleure comme une madeleine en secret quand ça marche pas, pour résumer ça vite fait). Je torture Morgane, mais plus pour longtemps. Et la rédemption d'un perso s'achève quand il arrête de culpabiliser (pour Morgane, ce sera au moment où la magie reviendra ;))T'es pas parano, j'aime bien glisser des petits rappels à droite à gauche ;). L'apprentie bouchère, c'est en rapport avec Lancelot ! Arthur gère trop sa soeur et son copain :). Et tu as entièrement raison quand tu parles de la manière dont Merlin et Arthur retrouveront leurs souvenirs : ça ne peut pas être autrement. Tu conserves ton titre, t'inquiète ;). Et je comprends bien que tu y ailles à reculons pour les deux dernières saisons mais elles valent quand même le coup d'être regardées. J'ai adoré la 4. Plus mitigé sur la 5 mais les 501 à 503 et les 505, 512,513 (ainsi que 507 et 509) valent vraiment le coup d'être vus selon moi. Malgré la manière dont ça finit (tu regardes et après tu reviens direct sur ma fic XD).**_

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)**

**PARTIE 2**

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Avec tous les cadeaux auquel il avait eu droit de la part d'Arthur, Merlin se sentit vraiment soulagé que leurs amis de l'association Camelot ne fassent que lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire lorsqu'ils les retrouvèrent à midi, en l'embrassant chaleureusement pour l'occasion.

Bien sûr, ils lui firent des quantités de compliments sur sa nouvelle apparence, jusqu'à Amir, qui leva les pouces d'un air appréciateur en désignant son nouveau manteau bleu, tandis que Yin s'exclamait avec enthousiasme : «pull moulant très très joli ! » prouvant qu'il avait commencé à potasser son dictionnaire français-chinois et augmenté significativement le nombre de mots qui composaient son vocabulaire.

-C'est vrai, Merlin, s'exclama Paul, d'un ton appréciateur. Ta nouvelle garde-robe est impressionnante. Et tu es sacrément beau gosse à habillé comme ça. En tout cas, on voit à quel point Arthur t'aime pour te gâter à ce point-là !

Merlin souriait, un peu perdu au milieu de toutes ces remarques positives.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être ainsi au centre de toutes les attentions, et ça le perturbait un peu.

-On dirait un mannequin de magazine, acquiesça Eléa, avec de grands yeux. Tu ne trouves pas, Gérard ?

-D'un point de vue asexuel..., commença celui-ci, d'un ton docte.

-Ah, parce que tu te considères encore comme asexuel, toi ? fit Eléa en fronçant les sourcils. Après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Tu m'étonneras toujours, mon Gégé.

Gérard rougit et se mit à bafouiller.

-D'un point de vue anciennement asexuel..., rectifia-t-il.

-Laisse tomber le point de vue asexuel, Gérard, intervint Mona, avec un regard de mante religieuse. C'est vrai que Merlin est à croquer comme ça. Il ne lui manque plus qu'un collier chien avec des piques pour être prêt à consommer au bout d'une laisse.

Merlin eut un hoquet de stupeur en s'imaginant avec un pareil attirail, et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Mona ! dirent en même temps Arthur et Paul, d'un ton choqué.

-Allez-y, jouez les candides tous les deux..., se moqua Mona. Et osez dire que je suis la seule à y avoir pensé ! Franchement, regardez-le ! Il a l'air _tellement _innocent ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour faire un bon soumis que son côté naïf ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre... que Valiant serait parfaitement d'accord avec moi !

-Aaaaah, fit Merlin, en battant lâchement en retraite pour se cacher derrière Arthur.

Celui-ci s'interposa courageusement face au danger.

-Mona, tu vas le faire paniquer si tu continues. Voudrais-tu être mignonne pour le jour de son anniversaire et ne pas effrayer mon gentil Merlin en mentionnant des pratiques SM sanglantes ?

-Dubois, Dubois, dit Mona, en haussant les sourcils. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne sais pas exactement de quoi je parle... Tu as beau prendre ta tête _je ne suis pas concerné par tes propos très chère_, je te connais comme ma poche ! Je sais que derrière tes airs de chevalier servant se cache un esprit d'une perversité sans fond.

-Chérie, tu es en train de faire peur aux gens, s'exclama Paul, en s'efforçant de la faire taire.

-S'il te plaît... Arthur... prête moi Merlin... c'est juste pour jouer un peu ? insista Mona, qui avait de la suite dans les idées, en jetant à Arthur un regard implorant.

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ces habits trop près du corps, dit Merlin d'une voix tremblante, derrière l'abri de son « petit ami ».Arthur... je veux rentrer à la maison... et mettre mon pull Tintin. S'il te plaît.

-Tu te changeras ce soir si tu veux, Merlin, répondit gentiment Arthur. Mona, tu sais très bien que je ne prête Merlin à personne. Encore moins à une fille... qui menace de lui mettre une laisse.

-Oui, je sais qu'en principe, nous sommes incompatibles, dit Mona en se mordant la lèvre. Il aime les garçons, j'aime les filles,... mais il existe bien des cas particuliers... et en plus... j'ai un go...

Paul baillonna Mona d'une main ferme et s'empressa de s'exclamer :

-Excusez-la, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. C'est pulsionnel. Elle est en pleine période d'ovulation, et ça lui donne des tocs.

-Oh, regardez, s'exclama Amy. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas notre ami Valiant ? Merlin, je crois qu'il est venu te saluer... Merlin ?

Merlin s'immobilisa à mi-chemin des casiers derrière lesquels il avait espéré disparaître, déchiré, puis se retourna pour faire face alors que Valiant arrivait droit sur lui, une expression subjuguée sur le visage.

-Sauve-moi, articula-t-il à Arthur à ses côtés. S'il te plaît ?

Arthur lui renvoya un regard amusé.

-Je t'en supplie ? insista Merlin, en panique, alors que Valiant était de plus en plus près. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Même mettre un collier chien si tu me jures de n'en parler à personne. Arthur ?

-Merlin ! dit Valiant, en lui saisissant les mains. Tu es absolument ra-dieux ! Quelle allure ! Et ce jean... ce jean te va...vraiment, vraiment bien.

-Merci, Valiant, mais en fait, il est beaucoup trop serré, dit Merlin en essayant désespérément de reprendre ses mains.

-Si tu étais célibataire... je te jure que tu ne ferais pas long feu avant de...

-Oui, mais il ne l'est pas, intervint Arthur, en récupérant les mains de Merlin pour lui.

-Oh, je sais, je sais, dit Valiant, en hochant la tête. Malheureusement pour moi... sacré Arthur... quelle chance tu as... Tu ne dois pas beaucoup dormir, avec un pareil canon dans ton lit...

_Je veux mon T-shirt Tortue Ninja, mon jeans baggy aux genoux troués et mon anorak, _pensa Merlin, désespéré.

-Heureusement, reprit Valiant, à moi aussi, la chance m'a souri ! Figurez-vous que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un au dernier tournoi de rugby ! C'est un garçon vraiment adorable... tout à fait dans ton genre, Merlin, d'ailleurs...

-Oh, félicitations, dit Arthur. Tu nous le présentes bientôt ?

-Mais oui, répondit Valiant, avec un clin d'oeil.

Mathias en profita pour intervenir :

-Et si on se dirigeait tous vers la cantine, histoire d'aller manger ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Merlin, avec enthousiasme, en sautant sur le prétexte pour s'éloigner de Valiant.

-Hé, non, répondit Arthur d'un ton joyeux. Pas de cantine aujourd'hui ! Tu ne devineras jamais quoi, Merlin... Morgane a prévu de nous inviter au restaurant !

-Nous allons manger des pâtes jusqu'à la fin du mois, avec tout ce que Morgane a déjà dépensé pour moi aujourd'hui, dit Merlin, en rougissant.

-C'est le jour de ton anniversaire, Merlin..., c'est le moment ou jamais de casser la tirelire ! s'exclama Arthur, avec un grand sourire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Un taxi les attendait devant le portail du lycée.

Et Morgane était assise à l'intérieur.

Merlin resta bouche bée en la voyant.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était très belle (comme Arthur ils étaient si bien assortis!). Mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vue habillée autrement qu'en pull trop grand et en jean élimé.Même si le manteau qu'elle portait habituellement pour sortir valait mieux que celui qu'il mettait lui-même (c'est-à-dire, avant son cadeau d'aujourd'hui), Morgane et Merlin auraient certainement pu s'échanger leurs vêtements informes XXL sans donner l'impression d'avoir modifié quoi que ce soit au contenu de leurs penderies respectives (pour le plus grand dam d'Arthur qui décidément faisait penser à _l'expert gay _dès lors qu'il s'agissait de relooker les gens).

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Morgane ne portait ni pull, ni jean.

Elle avait enfilé une robe... et quelle robe ! Longue et brochée, avec un bustier satiné, et Merlin n'avait jamais vu un vert pareil, qui faisait ressortir celui de ses yeux élégamment maquillés.

Il resta tout simplement la bouche grande ouverte, à la regarder sans pouvoir prononcer un son, parce qu'elle était... prodigieuse, incroyable, astronomique, avec les boucles noires de ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, encadrant la pâleur ivoirine de son visage, où se détachait sa bouche légèrement plus rouge que d'habitude, et cette robe verte, cintrée, qui lui donnait les allures d'une grande dame.

Il pensa : _mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, _puis, il sentit Arthur lui donner un petit coup de coude amusé et l'entendit lui murmurer d'un ton légèrement indigné : « _hé, je te rappelle que c'est ma sœur, Merlin ! » _ce qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, parce que non, jamais, jamais il ne pourrait penser à _Morgane _de cette manière-là, ça aurait été comme... de commettre un sacrilège.

Mais rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir de l'admiration pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es magnifique, Merlin, lui dit Morgane, avec un sourire tendre, en se redressant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Arthur a fait de l'excellent travail avec toi, on croirait voir véritable prince habillé comme ça.

-Moi ?... euh, non, je.. (Merlin rougit)..Mais vous, Morgane, vous êtes... vraiment, vraiment belle, je veux dire, belle, dans le sens impressionnante, si la lune vous voyait, c'est certain qu'elle tomberait aussitôt à vos pieds, enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est...

-Merlin, arrête de flirter avec ma sœur ! s'exclama Arthur d'un ton péremptoire.

-Mais non, pas du tout, mais c'est vrai...

-... qu'elle est décoiffante ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, dit fièrement Arthur. C'est ma sœur, et nous avons beaucoup de classe dans la famille.

-Tête de cuiller, dit Merlin, en haussant un sourcil à l'attention d'Arthur.

-Quoiqu'il en soit... Joyeux anniversaire, Merlin, dit Morgane, affectueusement, en lui adressant un regard lumineux.

Puis elle s'exclama :

-Montez vite, tous les deux, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Je vous emmène déjeuner dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville pour fêter cette grande occasion !

Le restaurant était aussi magnifique que Morgane et Merlin fut si impressionné par le décor qu'il ne prononça pas le moindre mot pendant les dix premières minutes après leur arrivée.

Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur la moindre conversation.

Il était bien trop occupé à regarder autour de lui pour graver les moindres détails de cet endroit magique dans sa mémoire ! Il y avait des tableaux et des fontaines et même des arbres à l'intérieur de la pièce principale. Quant aux serveurs, ils portaient des nœuds papillon et des vestons !

Arthur avait beau se moquer de lui avec cette histoire, Merlin comprenait très bien ce qu'avait pu ressentir Cendrillon, quand son carrosse magique était venu la chercher pour l'emmener dans le palais du prince Charmant.

D'ailleurs, il était à peu près certain que, contrairement à ce que prétendait la version officielle du conte, la pauvre devait avoir eu l'air vraiment stupide quand elle avait regardé la salle de bal avec la bouche grande ouverte et plein d'étoiles dans les yeux (un peu comme lui maintenant). De son côté, le prince, qui devait s'ennuyer au bal à peu près autant qu'Arthur en plein cours de maths, avait dû se dire que la compagnie d'une originale débarquée de la lune serait nettement plus amusante que celle de toutes les belles-mères calculatrices qui pensaient « héritage » quand elles le regardaient (même s'il devait probablement se distraire en les imaginant se battre entre elles dans la boue pour déterminer laquelle de leurs filles triompherait au grand tournoi du mariage).

Arthur et Morgane donnaient certainement l'impression d'être très amusés par ses réactions, et ils avaient l'air très fiers de l'avoir emmené ici, les comploteurs.

Après le champagne (dont les bulles lui firent tourner la tête) et le foie gras (c'était la première fois qu'il en mangeait), Merlin se trouva suffisamment pompette pour oser dire à Morgane :

-Je voulais vous remercier pour... pour les boxers, c'est... très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi comme ça.

Morgane s'étrangla sur sa coupe et précisa d'un ton embarrassé :

-Je tiens à dire que c'était l'idée d'Arthur. Je ne me serais jamais permis ça par moi-même.

-Je sais, dit Merlin en riant, la tête pleine de bulles. Arthur est d'un sans gêne absolument phénoménal, il est incroyable.

-Moi, sans gêne ? protesta Arthur. Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui vomis sur les gens !

Morgane adressa à son frère un regard incendiaire alors que Merlin rougissait.

-Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tout le reste, reprit-il, en regardant Morgane avec embarras, parce que, même si les cadeaux sont une idée d'Arthur, je sais bien que c'est vous qui les avez payés. Et comme je n'arrête pas de le dire, c'est vraiment... beaucoup trop, mais, merci... parce que c'est le plus bel anniversaire qu'on m'ait jamais fêté !

-Arthur est le cerveau et je suis le porte-monnaie mais sois certain, Merlin, que nous avons tous les deux autant de plaisir l'un que l'autre à te faire plaisir, dit Morgane, avec un léger sourire. D'ailleurs, je t'ai moi aussi préparé quelques surprises.

-Sans m'en parler ? dit Arthur, stupéfait. Morgane ! Espèce de cachottière !

-Oh, non, protesta Merlin. S'il vous plaît... je suis déjà beaucoup trop gâté... ça en devient gênant...

Morgane eut un sourire mystérieux, mais la suite de la discussion fut reportée à plus tard, parce que le plat de résistance venait de s'inviter entre eux.

Merlin sentit son palais fondre de délices entre l'entrecôte à la sauce poivre et le gratin dauphinois. En plein orgasme gustatif, il leva les yeux sur Arthur, qui le dévorait des yeux d'un air extatique.

-Alors, Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda son ami. C'est bon, non ?

-Bon ? Non... C'est... divin, dit-il, en se cachant derrière sa serviette pour ne pas parler la bouche pleine. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi savoureux !

-Encore un peu de champagne ? proposa Arthur, d'un ton suave.

-Oh, non, je ne peux pas... on a cours cet après-midi, je vais être complètement soûl si j'en bois encore !

-Allez, pour une fois...

-Non,non, je t'assure, tu ne sais pas comment ça peut tourner dans ces cas-là ! Une fois, aux Glycines, Will a ramené une bouteille de vodka, et il m'a fait boire. Eh bien, il paraît que je suis monté sur la table pour chanter devant tout le monde, et que personne n'arrivait plus à m'en faire redescendre. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à avoir chaud, et Will m'a raconté qu'il avait été obligé de m'emmener de force pour m'empêcher d'enlever tous mes vêtements ! Le pire, c'est que le lendemain matin, je ne me rappelais de rien ! Alors depuis, j'évite... de trop boire.

-Arthur...laisse le champagne, je ne crois pas que _ce _soit une bonne idée, intervint Morgane.

-Vraiment, et pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup voir Merlin soûl en train de se lancer dans un strip tease en plein cours de philo, dit Arthur, avec un grand sourire.

Morgane fronça les sourcils et Arthur s'inclina devant sa sœur avec une expression soumise.

Il n'y avait bien que Morgane pour arriver à le faire céder comme ça ! pensa Merlin, la tête en coton.

Le summum du repas fut le moment où les serveurs arrivèrent avec un magnifique gâteau à la crème en lui chantant : « Joyeux anniversaire » tandis que les voix de Morgane et Arthur se mêlaient aux leurs.

Merlin fixa les bougies avec un regard larmoyant.

Il était sans voix face à un tel déploiement de surprises.

-Fais un vœu, dit Morgane, en le dévisageant de son regard vert, hypnotique.

Merlin ferma les yeux très fort et il pensa, ivre de bonheur :

_Je voudrais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours._

Puis, il souffla ses bougies, du premier coup.

Morgane et Arthur applaudirent en riant, et ils partagèrent le gâteau, qui était parfait comme tout le reste.

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux, annonça ensuite Morgane, enchantée. Tu as eu droit à ceux d'Arthur ce matin, je vais t'offrir les miens maintenant.

Elle sortit une lettre de la poche de son manteau, et la tendit à Merlin en disant :

-Pour toi.

Elle avait l'air très émue.

Merlin cligna des yeux et il s'exclama :

-Oh, non. Vous êtes vraiment terribles dans la famille. D'abord Arthur, et maintenant vous ? Si ça continue comme ça, je crois que je ne vais pas survivre à cette journée...

-Lis-la, dit Morgane, avec un petit sourire.

-Très bien. Mais si je me mets à sangloter en plein milieu du restaurant... je ne serai pas responsable !

Ceci étant dit, Merlin ouvrit son enveloppe. Il était de nouveau tout retourné. D'autant que, venant de Morgane, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre...

_Cher Merlin,_

_Tout comme l'a fait mon frère, je voudrais te souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire pour tes dix-sept ans en t'écrivant ces quelques mots._

_Les paroles s'envolent, mais les écrits restent. _

_J'espère que tu conserveras celui-ci dans ton coeur, parce que, quand le moment sera venu, je suis certaine qu'il t'apparaîtra sous une nouvelle lumière._

_Merlin, il me semble important que tu saches, à quel point je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de nos vies : celle d'Arthur, et la mienne... Avant que tu n'apparaisses, il nous manquait quelque chose, à tous les deux. Cette petite touche de Merlin que tu as apportée avec toi, quand tu as emménagé à la maison. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir jamais vu Arthur aussi heureux, et tu peux être certain que c'est grâce à toi. De toutes les choses que tu accompliras jamais, sache que c'est celle pour laquelle je te suis le plus reconnaissante : la manière dont tu as pris soin de mon frère._

_Parce qu'Arthur, l'Arthur que j'aime plus que tout au monde, ne serait pas vraiment Arthur sans toi._

_La vie est une chose étrange, Merlin, où il arrive parfois que nous soyons perdus, dépassés, et misérables. Contrairement à ce que tu penses peut-être aujourd'hui, je le sais mieux que personne, parce que je reviens de très loin. J'ai longtemps erré dans les ténèbres, aveugle, sourde et seule. J'ai longtemps cru qu'aucune lumière ne pourrait percer dans ma vie._

_Mais malgré tous ses aléas, la vie est aussi un don merveilleux, pour lequel nous devons être reconnaissants. Et même si le destin peut parfois prendre des détours très ironiques, il ne faut jamais le maudire, parce qu'avoir un grand destin est aussi une bénédiction quand il nous est donné la chance de le réaliser en le portant sur nos épaules pour l'amour d'un plus bel avenir. ._

_Je sais que tout ça te semble obscur à l'heure qu'il est, et je sais aussi que tu me vois comme une sorte de modèle. Après tout, comment en serait-il autrement ? Puisqu'ici, et maintenant, je suis ta tutrice, ce qui est pour moi un immense honneur, dont j'espère que je me montrerai digne. _

_Mais comme je te le disais plus haut, je n'ai pas toujours été la femme que je suis aujourd'hui. _

_Tout ce que j'ai pu devenir, moi aussi, je le dois à quelqu'un, que j'admire immensément et qui restera à jamais mon modèle._

_C'est quelqu'un m'a tendu la main à une époque où j'allais mal, quelqu'un m'a aidée à me souvenir que j'étais aimée et que je pouvais choisir mon chemin quand je pensais ne plus avoir le choix, quelqu'un qui m'a libérée quand je me sentais prisonnière. C'est quelqu'un qui m'a donné une seconde chance quand tout le monde, y compris moi-même, pensait que je ne la méritais pas et qui l'a fait, juste, par amour. C'est quelqu'un qui incarne dans mon cœur tout ce qui est sacré à mes yeux, et dont j'attends encore le pardon pour certaines de mes fautes passées, qui, je l'espère, finiront par être un jour entièrement rachetées grâce à la voie que j'ai choisie._

_Je n'ai rien oublié._

_Et je voudrais pouvoir faire pour toi ce que cette personne a fait pour moi, il y a si longtemps que ça me paraît être dans une autre vie. _

_Et te dire, de tout mon cœur :_

_Merlin, je t'aime. _

_Tu représentes plus à mes yeux que tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre._

_Même quand tu es plongé dans le noir, continue à faire toujours briller haut et clair la flamme de tes espérances, qui te rend si précieux. _

_Ne te décourage jamais dans les moments difficiles, parce que, j'en ai la certitude,, tout ira bien un jour._

_Je suis comme Arthur : je vois ce que tu ne peux pas encore voir toi-même, la force et le courage qui n'attendent que de se révéler à travers toi_

_Et comme Arthur, je me tiendrai à tes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive, parce que c'est là qu'est ma place._

_A veiller sur les deux personnes qui comptent le plus au monde pour moi._

_Morgane._

Merlin regarda Morgane, les yeux humides.  
Quand il se leva de sa chaise, la lettre à la main, elle se redressa aussi, et s'avança spontanément, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se mit à pleurer quand elle le serra contre lui

-Vous êtes comme une mère pour moi. Merci pour tout, merci de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, merci, merci, merci.

-Tu entends, Morgane ? dit Arthur à sa sœur, hilare. Merlin te considère comme sa _mère. _Sa mère !Ca te donne un sacré coup de vieux, non ?

-Arthur, la ferme, déclara Morgane, en haussant un sourcil à l'attention de son frère insolent. Ou tu seras privé de dessert ce soir.

Elle passa affectueusement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Merlin qui était accroché à son cou, et rit gentiment en disant :

-J'aurais adoré avoir un fils comme toi, mais tu es quand même un peu grand pour être mon fils...

Merlin se rendit compte de quoi devait avoir l'air leur étreinte, et il fit un pas en arrière, le visage rouge pivoine et l'air un peu embarrassé.

-Désolé, dit-il.

-Ne le sois pas,, répondit-elle. Il n'y a pas que mon frère qui soit doué pour faire des câlins. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris sur le sujet.

Ils se rassirent tous les deux à leur place, et le serveur vint apporter la note.

Quand Morgane eut payé discrètement, elle annonça :

-Il me reste encore un cadeau en réserve.

L'enthousiasme transparut dans son regard, qui se fit malicieux.

Elle posa une seconde enveloppe sur la table et la poussa vers les garçons en disant :

-Allez-y, ouvrez-la, celui-ci est pour tous les deux.

Ils s'exécutèrent ensemble, et découvrirent à l'intérieur... trois billets d'avion !

-Arthur, Merlin. Dimanche matin, nous partons en voyage, annonça Morgane, d'un ton ravi.

-En voyage ? dit Arthur, les yeux brillants. Morgane, c'est fantastique, nous n'avons encore jamais fait de voyage ! Est-ce qu'on va partir avec nos sacs à dos ?Est-ce qu'on va visiter plein de nouveaux endroits ? Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire du camping ? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du camping, pas toi, Merlin ?

-Eh bien... fit Merlin, un peu dubitatif.

Le camping lui évoquait plutôt quelque chose de froid et de mouillé, personnellement, mais Arthur ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était tout simplement survolté, et Merlin fut profondément attendri de le voir excité à ce point-là à l'idée de la grande expédition. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon à qui on venait d'offrir un sac de bonbons.

-Manger autour du feu et dormir à la belle étoile, partir à l'aventure aux petites heures du matin et crapahuter toute la journée, ça va être trop bien ! Alors,Morgane, où est-ce qu'on va ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Vas-y, raconte ! Ne fais pas durer le suspense !

-Sur les Iles Scilly, à la pointe Sud de la Cornouailles, répondit Morgane. Nous nous envolerons dimanche. Nous attérirons sur la plus grande des îles de l'archipel, Saint Mary's. De là, j'ai réservé un zodiaque qui devrait nous permettre de faire le tour des autres îles, et des ilôts inhabités... L'endroit est magnifique, vous verrez. Vous devriez adorer... Par-contre, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir les bonnes dates pour notre vol retour. Nous rentrerons à Londres par le ferry, puis par le train... et le voyage devrait durer environ deux jours. Nous serons obligés de passer une nuit à Bristol avant de rentrer à la maison.

-Ca a l'air fantastique, s'exclama Arthur. Merlin, il faut absolument qu'on aille au cyber pour voir des photos, et pour regarder les cartes. Et à la bibliothèque municipale, pour trouver un guide de voyage digne de ce nom !

-Pas besoin, dit Morgane, amusée. J'ai déjà acheté tout ce qu'il faut. C'est à la maison. Tout comme le matériel de camping. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à sauter dans l'avion dimanche matin, et à tout étudier pendant le vol !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

L'après-midi fila à toute vitesse pour Merlin qui s'endormit deux fois de suite à sa table, assommé par le champagne. Il était encore un peu groggy à la sortie des cours... Il pensait qu'ils rentreraient directement aux Lilas, mais Arthur avait d'autres projets en tête, et il le fit monter dans un bus pour une destination mystérieuse.

-Encore une surprise ? lui demanda Merlin, ravi et incrédule.

Arthur lui répondit par un sourire.

-Tu sais, dit Merlin, en posant sa tête sur son épaule, tu devrais faire attention, parce que, je pourrais commencer à y prendre goût...et à faire des caprices si tu ne me fais plus de cadeaux après ça...

-Toi, faire des caprices ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça, Merlin. Vraiment, ça ne te ressemblerait pas du tout.

-Mmmm, répondit Merlin, d'un ton rêveur, en se laissant bercer par la route.

-Alors, maintenant, même en plein jour, tu me prends pour ton oreiller ? plaisanta Arthur, amusé.

-Oh, oui... tu sais... il faut bien que ça ait quelques avantages, d'avoir un petit ami, répondit Merlin, d'un ton enchanté.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Arthur comptait l'amener, mais il se sentit tout excité quand ils descendirent du bus juste à côté de la place où se tenait la fête foraine.

-Arthur ! J'ai toujours rêvé de monter sur la grande roue ! Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ?

-Oh... Je ne sais pas... répondit Arthur, d'un air évasif. Je me suis sans doute dit que tu adorerais t'envoyer en l'air, étant donné que tu as l'air d'être tout le temps dans la lune...

-Regarde ! s'exclama Merlin, surexcité. Ils vendent même de la barbe à papa ! Arthur, tu peux m'en acheter une ? S'il te plaît !

-Et une barbe à papa pour mon Merlin !fit joyeusement Arthur, trop heureux d'exaucer son voeu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Arthur avait gagné un prix après s'être illustré au tir dans un stand de fléchettes, Merlin s'était choisi une grosse peluche en guise de trophée, et ils atteignaient enfin la file d'attente de la grande roue.

Son tout nouveau lapin bleu dans la main gauche, une gigantesque barbe à papa rose dans la main droite, et du sucre plein le nez, Merlin, qui avait la délicieuse impression d'être retombé en enfance, prit place aux côtés d'Arthur sur la nacelle, laissant son héros du jour passer un bras autour de lui.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage quand ils s'élevèrent tous les deux au-dessus de la ville de Londres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! dit-il, avec émotion, en regardant en contrebas. Viens, Arthur, mets-toi debout, ouvre les bras ! Tu vas voir, c'est fantastique, c'est comme de se transformer en oiseau !

-Eh bien ! plaisanta Arthur, en se levant à ses côtés. Une chose est certaine, tu n'as pas le vertige !

-Moi ? Non, dit Merlin, avec un sourire espiègle. J'adorerais avoir des ailes et pouvoir m'envoler par-dessus les nuages. Ce serait extraordinaire, tu ne penses pas ? Si nous pouvions vraiment faire ça...

-... avec un parapente ?

-...ou sur un aigle géant, plaisanta Merlin.

-...ou à dos de dragon, murmura rêveusement Arthur.

Merlin lui adressa un regard tendre.

-Je croirais entendre mon père, dit-il, avec douceur. Quand j'étais petit, et que je...

Le vent fit trembler la nacelle. Merlin tangua sur ses jambes, éclata de rire et s'accrocha au cou d'Arthur qui le rattrapa précipitamment.

-Attention, ne tombe pas !

-Aucun risque... , répondit joyeusement Merlin.

-Tu étais en train de me raconter un souvenir..., reprit Arthur, d'un ton impatient.

-Oui ! Je disais donc, quand j'étais petit, et que je regardais les nuages avec mon père, je voyais toujours des dragons à l'intérieur, et je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander s'ils existaient vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te répondait ? demanda Arthur, avec curiosité.

-Qu'ils avaient disparu, mais qu'ils avaient certainement existé un jour... et qu'ils reviendraient peut-être, s'amusa Merlin.

-C'est une jolie réponse à faire à un enfant.

Le regard d'Arthur prit une inflexion rêveuse.

-Quand même, tu imagines, si nous avions _vraiment _un dragon il n'y aurait plus besoin de prendre l'avion pour aller nulle part, et toi qui aimes voler, tu serais servi.

-C'est une belle idée. Dommage que je n'aie plus cinq ans pour y croire encore, nota Merlin d'un ton pensif.

-Franchement, je trouve que tu n'as pas évolué tant que ça depuis tes cinq ans, le taquina Arthur. Entre les slips Spiderman, les lapins en peluche, et la barbe à papa...

-Tu vas voir, dit Merlin, en plissant les yeux.

Et la bataille de chatouilles qui s'ensuivit fit tanguer la nacelle encore plus fort.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il faisait nuit quand ils regagnèrent finalement l'appartement, et Merlin avait la tête encore pleine des bruits et des images de la fête foraine. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement pendant tout le trajet et il marcha main dans la main avec Arthur en traversant le quartier, la tête encore dans les nuages.

Quand il avait emménagé au bâtiment D, faire ce genre de chose lui aurait semblé inimaginable, parce qu'il craignait les réactions des passants. Les Lilas étaient réputés comme l'un des endroits les plus mal famés de tout Londres, et les dealers qui se baladaient dans les rues n'étaient pas vraiment des enfants de choeur. Mais même s'il trouvait parfois ça étrange, que ni lui, ni Arthur, n'aient jamais eu droit à aucune tentative d'agression, ni même au moindre commentaire désobligeant, quand ils marchaient plus ou moins soudés l'un à l'autre, les mauvais garçons des gangs assemblés sur les trottoirs ne les interpellaient jamais. Parfois, ils avaient même droit à un bref signe de tête sur leur passage, et Merlin se demandait alors s'ils n'étaient pas sous la protection d'une sorte d'ange gardien. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait en sécurité dans les rues du quartier, avec Arthur.

Et quand il repensait à sa fantastique journée, il avait envie de s'écrier : _c'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie._

Il avait envie de danser et de rire, et d'embrasser Arthur pour le remercier de lui avoir offert toutes ces surprises.

Ce soir, il était certain qu'il se coucherait heureux... et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'endormir.

Quand Arthur fit tourner sa clé dans la porte de l'appartement, ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si noir ? demanda Merlin, étonné. Morgane n'est pas encore rentrée ?

A cet instant, un grand cri collectif éclata dans l'appartement 513.

-SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !

Puis la sono se mit à cracher : « Joyeux anniversaire » et la lumière s'alluma, révélant le salon bondé.

Merlin cligna des yeux, ébloui par les ballons, les serpentins, et la gigantesque pancarte clignotante signée : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MERLIN sous laquelle se trouvaient rassemblés tous leurs amis : il y avait Paul, Mona, Gérard, Eléa, Amir, Yin, Amy, Geoffrey, Mathias, Valiant, mais il reconnut aussi Wildor, Elma et sa petite Mina, ainsi que Thomas, et il y avait des tas de visages qui lui étaient totalement étrangers ! Morgane était aussi là, de retour dans son pull et son jean habituels, et Arthur enchanté, se retourna vers Merlin en s'exclamant :

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ! Avoue ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas !

-Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Merlin, les mains devant sa bouche, rouge de plaisir et de surprise. Oh mon Dieu. Ca ne finira donc jamais ?

-Pas avant minuit en tout cas ! s'exclama joyeusement Arthur. C'est à ce moment-là seulement que ta journée d'anniversaire se termine !

Merlin vit Yin et Amy s'arroger joyeusement la direction des platines pour se changer en disc jockeys pendant que tous les autres se précipitaient vers lui pour lui donner l'accolade. Il fut submergé d'embrassades chaleureuses, de baisers mouillés, de claques dans le dos, et de « Joyeux anniversaire Merlin » à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

-Mais qui sont tous ces gens ? demanda-t-il à Morgane, les yeux écarquillés, alors que des parfaits inconnus défilaient pour lui serrer la main et pour le prendre dans leurs bras.

-Des amis à moi, lui répondit-elle, en prenant une gorgée de champagne. Ils connaissent très bien Wildor, Thomas et Elma. Je leur ai tellement parlé de toi, qu'ils avaient tous très envie de te rencontrer ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je les ai invités ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Mais il doit y avoir au moins quarante personnes dans l'appartement ! dit Merlin en riant. Ca ne fait pas un peu beaucoup ?

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, fit Morgane avec bonne humeur. Pour une fois que c'est nous qui mettons l'animation dans l'immeuble...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin attrapa une coupe de champagne.

-J'espère vraiment que tu as passé une belle journée, lui dit avec entrain la jeune fille qui était en face de lui (elle s'appelait Marika). Parce que tu le mérites. Morgane m'a expliqué qu'Arthur avait été formidable avec toi, et que tu avais eu droit à des tas de surprises, alors je suis vraiment contente.

-Oui, merci beaucoup..., dit Merlin, en clignant des yeux. Excuse-moi, mais tu es... ?

-Une amie de Wildor, mais je suis vraimennt très fan de ton travail, et ça me fait très, très plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, dit-elle chaleureusement.

-Merci, c'est très gentil, répondit Merlin, flatté, mais de quel tra...

-Merlin, coupa Elma. Mina voulait absolument te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Elle était très impatiente de te revoir.

-Oh, bonjour Mina ! s'exclama Merlin, ravi, en retrouvant sa très jeune amie.

-Lapin lapin ! s'écria la petite fille, en tendant les bras vers le lapin en peluche qu'Arthur lui avait gagné à la fête foraine, et qu'il avait toujours dans ses bras.

-Tiens, prends-le, princesse, dit Merlin avec un sourire.

Mina le regarda avec des yeux débordants d'amour et attrapa la peluche avec ses petites mains.

-Elle est toujours aussi mignonne,, s'exclama Merlin. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas oublié ce que je lui ai appris sur la blanquette de veau...

-Non, tu plaisantes ? Elle nous en a cuisiné une pas plus tard qu'hier, répondit Elma, d'un ton très sérieux.

Merlin hésita un instant avant de comprendre.

-Oooh, c'est une blague, réalisa-t-il stupidement.

Et Elma éclata de rire.

Thomas apparut à ses côtés à cet instant et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Bonjour, Merlin ! C'est une sacrée fête ! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invités !

-Eh bien...

-Je sais, Morgane l'a fait pour toi... mais joyeux anniversaire quand même ! Nous sommes tous très heureux d'être là.

Merlin avait un peu la tête qui tournait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa flûte de champagne et constata qu'elle était presque vide. _Ouh-là ! _pensa-t-il, les jambes en coton. Mais il était à peu près certain que ses vertiges n'avaient rien à voir avec la moindre crise de panique, pour une fois. Alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient parler à qui mieux mieux, il vit arriver Valiant, qui tenait la main d'un jeune homme... son petit ami ? Alors, Valiant n'avait pas menti quand il avait affirmé s'en être dégoté un ! Merlin éprouva un immense soulagement en pensant à toutes les tentatives de flirt qui lui seraient évitées à l'avenir. Stupéfait, il constata que le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby n'avait pas menti en affirmant que le garçon qu'il avait rencontré lui ressemblait un peu ! Il ne ressemblait certes pas à un grand sportif... tout mince... pas très grand... l'air un peu tombé de la lune...

-Merlin, s'exclama Valiant. Je voulais absolument te présenter mon fiancé, Gili. Gili... je te présente Merlin.

-Enchanté, Merlin.

-Gili...

A côté de Merlin, Thomas s'étouffa dans son champagne.

-Gili ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux arrondis de surprise.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Valiant, d'un air très étonné.

-Non, pas du tout, dit Gili, d'un ton étonné.

Puis il regarda Thomas, en plissant légèrement les yeux, et il dit :

-Enfin... je ne crois pas, mais...

-Tu es vraiment rugbyman ? demanda Merlin, stupéfait. Parce que... tu n'as vraiment pas la carrure des autres rugbyman que je connais.

-Et pourtant, dit Valiant, d'un ton plein de fierté, il est redoutable sur le terrain ! D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés... il jouait dans l'équipe adverse, nous avons combattu l'un contre l'autre... et ça a été le coup de foudre immédiat. C'est bizarre, non, la manière dont les plus belles rencontres peuvent arriver... Gili, Merlin est un modèle pour moi.

-C'est lui, le type que tu n'arrêtais pas de coincer dans les WC, non ? demanda Gili, avec une pointe de jalousie.

-A l'époque où je n'assumais pas encore le fait d'être gay, précisa fièrement Valiant.

Il se retourna vers Merlin et dit du ton de la confidence :

-Ce week-end, c'est sûr, je vais faire mon coming out à mon père. Et j'ai décidé de lui présenter Gili dans la foulée ! Histoire qu'il sache que c'est du sérieux entre nous...

-Tu devrais peut-être faire doucement avec ton père, non ? demanda Merlin. Peut-être que si tu y allais par étapes...

Le petit ami de Valiant adressa à Merlin un regard étrange.

-J'ai l'impression que..., murmura-t-il, d'un ton désorienté.

-Gili, intervint Thomas en l'attrapant par le bras. J'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur l'équipe de rugby de ton lycée. Valiant, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte Gili pour un moment ?

-Non, mais...

-Je te le ramène tout de suite, affirma Thomas.

Valiant déconfit regarda Thomas et Gili s'éloigner ensemble. Le petit rugbyman semblait un peu désorienté...il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil interloqués par-dessus son épaule. Merlin regarda les deux garçons rejoindre Morgane. Thomas dit quelque chose à la jeune femme, et ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois en direction de la chambre à coucher. Merlin, intrigué, se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire là-bas, mais il n'eut guère le temps de se poser davantage de questions...

La sono fit éclater un vieux tube de dance, et Arthur en profita pour le kidnapper.

-Allez, Merlin, viens danser !

-Arrête, Arthur, arrête ! s'exclama-t-il en riant alors que son ami l'entraînait au milieu du salon.

-C'est ton anniversaire, tu dois danser ! insista Arthur.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne sais _pas_ ! répondit Merlin.

-Moi non plus, mais on s'en fiche ! s'écria Arthur, en se mettant à bondir sur-place de manière désordonnée pour accompagner le boum-boum de la musique, essayant d'entraîner son ami dans le mouvement.

Merlin réussit à vider sa coupe avant qu'elle ne se renverse par-terre, et laissa Arthur le faire virevolter n'importe comment avant de partir en fou-rire et de se raccrocher à lui en titubant.

_Je suis soûl, _pensa-t-il, aux anges. Et quelqu'un profita d'un instant de distraction de sa part pour lui échanger sa coupe vide contre une autre, qui était bien pleine. Il la porta à ses lèvres sans hésiter. Il adorait les bulles. Elles lui donnaient l'impression de pétiller directement dans sa tête.

-Merlin, secoue-toi un peu... ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'y prend pour danser... , s'amusa Arthur face à son manque de coordination. Allez, fais un effort, essaie de bouger tes fesses.

-Quoi ? dit-il, interloqué.

-Tes fesses, Merlin ! Tu n'as donc aucun sens du rythme ?

-Son Altesse ne s'est pas regardée ! rétorqua Merlin, d'un ton moqueur.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas le roi du disco, mais au moins, j'essaie de me remuer, moi ! Ne sois pas si raide, on croirait un vrai bout de bois. Attends, je vais te donner quelque chose qui va t'aider à te détendre.

Arthur l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

-Ah, non, pas le tablier ! essaya de protester Merlin.

Mais _je suis une parfaite femme d'intérieur _se retrouva autour de son cou par-dessus son pullover moulant un instant avant qu'Arthur ne le ramène de force sur la piste de danse improvisée pour tenter de lui donner un cours de déhanché qu'il n'arrivèrent jamais à maîtriser ni l'un ni l'autre parce qu'ils riaient beaucoup trop tous les deux. Ensuite, les choses commencèrent à s'emmêler un peu dans la tête de Merlin. Au moment où la musique s'interrompit, il était certainement debout sur la table, en train de chanter : « _C'est pas parce que je suis une alouette qu'il faut me plumer la tête », _ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Et en plus du tablier, il portait des oreilles de lapin (assorties à ses chaussons) sans trop savoir comment elles s'étaient retrouvées sur sa tête, mais il était à peu près certain que ce n'était pas Arthur qui les lui avait déposées là (peut-être Mona?). Aussi, il avait plus ou moins perdu son pantalon, mais il portait un magnifique boxer noir en-dessous, alors il s'en fichait, et, encore mieux que tout le reste, à chaque fois qu'il chantait quelque chose d'idiot, tous ses invités reprenaient la phrase en cœur, comme s'il était le plus merveilleux des chefs d'orchestre, et pas un pauvre type soûl comme un coing affublé d'oreilles roses et de pantoufles pelucheuses.

La bonne humeur ambiante était générale, et Merlin n'arrêtait pas de penser : «J'ai vraiment de la chance de tous les avoir » sans trop savoir pourquoi tous ces gens étaient là pour lui, à le regarder avec amour, alors qu'il n'en connaissait pas les trois quarts.

De nouveaux groupes s'étaient formés parmi les invités : Paul et Mathias semblaient avoir sympathisé avec Wildor, tandis que Gili semblait décidément plus intéressé par ce que Thomas avait à lui dire que par les efforts de Valiant pour retenir son attention, et la petite Mina avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier Mona (peut-être était-ce du à leurs prénoms?).

Morgane qui semblait très bien connaître tout le monde présentait les gens les uns aux autres en laissant aux nouvelles affinités le temps de se créer, mais était-ce bien nécessaire ?

Tout le monde était si gentil. C'était au moins la cinquième fois que Merlin se retrouvait dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu à s'exclamer : « Je t'aime », et que la merveilleuse personne à laquelle il était suspendu lui répondait adorablement : « Nous aussi, Merlin, on t'aime », en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

Alors, peut-être bien qu'il était tout simplement arrivé au paradis (d'accord, une version un peu paillarde, et très désorganisée du paradis).

A un moment donné, les lumières s'éteignirent et Morgane arriva avec un gâteau (encore un) recouvert de bougies que Merlin souffla (pour la deuxième fois) et il fit le vœu que tous les jours à venir soient ses jours d'anniversaire et qu'ils se déroulent exactement comme aujourd'hui.

Puis, vinrent les cadeaux (encore des cadeaux!) et il y en eut de toutes sortes, qui étaient tous extraordinaires à leur façon. Il reçut des CD, un coffret à dessin, d'autres vêtements, des objets venus d'un magasin de farce et attrapes, un kit d'apprenti-prestidigitateur (qu'il essaya d'utiliser en vain pour distraire ses invités, mais il n'avait décidément pas la dextérité suffisante pour réussir le tour le plus basique), et une grande quantité de boîtes de chocolat et de sachets de bonbons (qu'il tint à partager au moins en partie avec ses invités.)

Il resta un moment en arrêt devant le cadeau de Mona (qui lui expliqua gentiment : « c'est un sling, Merlin ») et lui demanda d'un ton perdu à quoi ça pouvait bien servir.

-A faire de la balançoire, lui répondit-elle, hilare.

Et Merlin remarqua vaguement que Paul, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, s'exclamait derrière elle : « c'est _son _cadeau à elle, moi, je n'y suis pour rien », mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si gêné. Arthur aussi avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre, mais Merlin aimait bien faire de la balançoire, même si celle-ci était un peu bizarre ? Et il trouva que Mona s'était beaucoup assagie, depuis ses propositions de tout à l'heure, où elle n'avait fait que parler de colliers et de laisses.

Le plus gros cadeau de tous, toutefois, vint de Wildor et ses amis, qui lui offrirent un gigantesque dragon en peluche, assez grand pour prendre toute la place sur le clic clac, et lui demandèrent aussitôt comment il voudrait l'appeler.

Merlin passa ses bras autour du cou de la peluche, qui était incroyablement douce, et cria sans réfléchir que son petit nom serait Dragongarra, ce qui lui valut un tonnerre d'applaudissements, alors que c'était probablement le nom le plus idiot qu'il aurait pu inventer.

Puis, le mur blanc du salon s'alluma d'un écran lumineux, pour une séance diapo tirée de leur grand spectacle de slam au lycée, et Merlin sourit en se souvenant de la magnifique représentation qu'ils avaient donnée ce jour-là, s'amusant de voir les visages des membres de l'association Camelot sur scène. Il y avait aussi des photos prises pendant les Tables Rondes, où apparaissait presque toujours le cake, et les visages des uns et des autres, immortalisés sur le vif dans toute leur splendeur, l'émurent profondément. Les mimiques d'Arthur étaient, surtout, particulièrement éloquentes, et en se souvenant de sa question fétiche : « Est-ce que tu es gay ? », Merlin eut, une fois de plus, envie d'éclater de rire.

-Je vous remercie tous d'être venus aujourd'hui pour fêter l'anniversaire de Merlin, dit Arthur, après avoir réclamé le silence aux invités. Merlin est la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Par exemple, c'est la seule personne au monde qui accepterait de porter... ce tablier... juste parce que je le lui demande.

_Arthur est aussi soûl que moi, _pensa Merlin, le cœur léger.

-Mais Merlin est surtout le fondateur de la Table Ronde, un ami sur lequel nous pouvons tous compter, et la personne qui partage ma vie... et comme c'est ton anniversaire, Merlin, c'est à toi de prendre la parole maintenant, et de faire un discours.

-Un discours ? dit Merlin, stupéfait. Mais euh...

-Allez, ne sois pas timide... viens parler aux gens, dit Arthur, en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire de se lever ! Merlin zigzagua un peu jusqu'à Arthur, et fit face à une forêt de visages en attente. _L'appartement est dans un de ces bazars, _pensa-t-il vaguement, en louchant sur le décor. _Nous allons avoir un travail monstrueux pour tout ranger demain ! _Son esprit divagua et il se demanda si le vœu qu'il avait fait en soufflant sa deuxième série de bougies fonctionnerait, et si Arthur se réveillerait tout fringuant pour passer l'aspirateur à sa place. Allons bon ! Les bonnes choses ne pouvaient quand même pas durer toujours... si ?

-Vas-y, Merlin, dis quelque chose, lui souffla son ami.

-Euh... salut ?

Un petit rire parcourut l'assemblée.

-Quelque chose de plus ? implora Arthur.

-Vous êtes tous gentils, même ceux d'entre vous que je ne connais pas, je vous aime tous... affirma joyeusement Merlin.

Avant d'ajouter :

-Et aussi, je crois que je suis complètement soûl. Mais je veux quand même tous vous remercier d'être venus à ma grande fête d'anniversaire... parce que c'est la plus belle fête qu'on m'ait jamais préparée...

Il cligna des yeux et sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

-Et c'est Arthur qui l'a préparée, et j'aime Arthur. C'est le meilleur petit ami du monde entier, et c'est le mien. Je vous souhaite à tous de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui, qui vous amène le petit déjeuner au lit et qui vous écrive des lettres adorables et qui vous achète plein de cadeaux avec l'argent de sa sœur, et qui vous fasse monter sur la grande roue avec une barbe à papa, et qui vous organise des fêtes comme celles-ci, où tout le monde est gentil et où tout le monde s'aime, parce que vous méritez tous d'être aussi heureux... qu'il me rend heureux.

Merlin sentit Arthur passer un bras autour de sa taille et conclut avec émotion, en regardant son ami :

-Merci pour tout, Arthur. Tu es vraiment formidable.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo).

Un peu plus tard, après que les invités soient rentrés chez eux, et que Morgane se soit endormie, vaincue par le champagne, Merlin et Arthur se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon qui semblait avoir été balayé par un tsunami non loin du clic clac déplié, sous la pancarte clignotante, environnés par les ballons et les cadavres de bouteilles.

_-_J'ai tellement de chance, répétait Merlin, les yeux embrumés. J'ai tellement de chance de tous vous avoir. C'est grâce à toi, Arthur. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tout a changé dans ma vie. Tu es tellement merveilleux. Tu es tellement merveilleux.

-Bien sûr que je suis merveilleux, dit Arthur en riant. Allez, allonge-toi, ou tu vas tomber par-terre. Avec tout ce que tu as bu, il est grand temps d'aller au lit !

Merlin se laissa tomber à plat dos sur le clic clac, ivre de champagne et de bonheur.

Arthur lui retira ses chaussons, puis ses chaussettes.

-Je sais que minuit est passé, dit-il, mais il me reste encore un dernier cadeau à t'offrir.

Il s'agenouilla devant le clic-clac.

-Arthur... Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Merlin, vaguement horrifié de le voir comme ça.

-Quelque chose que je ne ferais pour personne d'autre au monde, répondit Arthur, d'un ton entendu.

Et, mettant de l'huile de lavande sur ses mains, il attrapa le pied droit de Merlin entre ses paumes.

-Arthur, non, s'il te plaît, implora Merlin, confus, ça me gêne, s'il te plaît, ça... ooooh...

La sensation était extraordinaire !

-Merlin, la ferme et profites-en, dit Arthur, amusé. Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire que je vais faire ça pour toi tous les jours... tu sais, aujourd'hui, c'est une occasion spéciale. Allez, ferme les yeux, et savoure.

Merlin se laissa aller en arrière, aux anges. Qui aurait pu croire que les pieds étaient des organes aussi délicieusement sensibles quand on s'en servait pour autre chose que pour courir ? Certainement pas lui. Il avait toujours considéré que l'amour invétéré d'Arthur pour les massages était une exagération, mais maintenant... maintenant... ses pieds lui donnaient l'impression d'être devenus le centre du monde sous les doigts d'Arthur, et Arthur, comme toujours lorsqu'il avait finalement décidé de s'appliquer à faire quelque chose, savait vraiment comment le faire _bien._

-Oh, mon Dieuuuu, dit Merlin, en sentant un frisson remonter de la pointe de son pied à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Arthur, qu'est-ce que c'est boooooon...

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je te demande tout le temps de me le faire, dit Arthur, d'un ton rieur, en manipulant son pied d'une manière experte. Et ce que je fais là, ce n'est encore rien... Tu vas voir, le meilleur, c'est quand le pouce vient glisser sous la plante du pied... comme ça...

-Oh, ouiiiii... , gémit Merlin, noyé par le plaisir, alors que ses orteils s'enroulaient sur eux-mêmes.

Les mains d'Arthur étaient juste divines, et il était trop soûl essayer de se retenir de gémir à voix haute alors que ses pieds se transformaient en zones érogènes hypersensibles, alors, au diable la retenue. Si seulement la vie pouvait être toujours comme ça, pensa-t-il, avec un sourire béat. Après une éternité au paradis, à se faire masser les pieds en poussant des "oooh" et des "aaah" de bien-être, Merlin sentit Arthur interrompre son massage, et se tracter jusqu'à lui d'un coup d'épaule. Il retomba allongé sur lui, ce qui causa à Merlin un « outch » rieur, parce que, bon sang, Arthur n'était pas un poids plume.

Quand il retrouva son souffle, le visage d'Arthur était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien, et son regard était tout brillant de bonheur.

-Alors, Merlin, il t'a plu, cet anniversaire ? demanda le grand organisateur en chef, d'un ton qui hésitait entre la crainte et le triomphe.

-S'il m'a plu..., dit Merlin, en effleurant délicatement le visage d'Arthur du revers de la main. Mmm... attends-voir... laisse-moi réfléchir... la réponse à cette question idiote est ouiiii... au point que ça mérite... ça mérite...

Débordant de joie et complètement pompette, Merlin avança soudainement sa figure et plaqua un baiser heureux et enthousiaste sur les lèvres de son ami, lui cognant le nez au passage.

Arthur, fut totalement pris par surprise.

A l'instant où la bouche de Merlin entra vigoureusement en contact avec la sienne, il sentit comme un choc électrique remonter en vrille à l'intérieur de son cerveau,...

...et il se retrouva propulsé dans la forêt.

C'était la forêt de son rêve, celle dont les arbres gigantesques laissaient filtrer par flaques la lumière enchantée du soleil qui inondait les sous-bois recouverts de pervenches. Il était sur son cheval, qui avançait à pas prudents. Et il venait de pénétrer dans la clairière, celle où se trouvait le tronc couché. La nature sauvage et paisible,, tout autour de lui, lui semblait si réelle qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été télétransporté tout entier dans ce nouveau décor qu'il palpait avec ses cinq sens. Il pouvait sentir le vent sur son visage. Il pouvait respirer le parfum des fleurs. Il entendait le gazouillis des oiseaux. Mais il y avait plus.

Pour la première fois, il pouvait, de ses yeux, voir, qui était assis, à l'attendre, sur le tronc couché.

Et là, face à lui, dans un manteau bleu couvert de plumes, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux, se trouvait Merlin, un Merlin qui avait les mêmes traits, le même visage, la même posture que le sien, et qui, pourtant, était étrangement différent. Arthur sentit son souffle lui manquer. Son cœur fit une brutale poussée d'accélération. L'émotion jaillit en lui, irrépressible... parce que... qu 'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Soudain, l'apparition leva les yeux sur lui, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Arthur ressentit un choc qui envoya un frisson le long de son épine dorsale. Parce que, dans les yeux bleu océan, si familiers, se trouvait l'amour, la lumière, la douceur, mais aussi, autre chose, quelque chose qui appelait Arthur avec tant de force qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir se précipiter pour plonger à l'intérieur sans réfléchir.

Dans ce regard-là, se trouvait la connaissance.

Arthur sentit le fil électrique se tendre, et un désir tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu s'ouvrir en lui.

Il était assoiffé, comme un homme déshydraté devant un puits d'eau vive, affamé, comme un homme à la diète depuis des jours face à un festin. Le désir le faisait trembler et frissonner et lui donnait envie de pleurer comme un enfant.

Il avait besoin de savoir.

Il avait besoin de savoir.

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'apparition, alors qu'elle murmurait :

-_Arthur._

Mais le bref baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec _son _Merlin était déjà passé, la vision disparut, et lorsqu'Arthur, haletant, se retrouva sur le clic-clac, dans l'appartement familier, au-dessus de son ami ivre-mort,,celui-ci avait succombé au sommeil bienheureux que procurait l'alcool, le laissant seul, avec sa frustration, son ignorance, et la certitude, que quoiqu'il arrive... toutes les réponses se trouvaient dans son rêve, exactement comme l'avait dit Morgane.

Il baissa les yeux sur Merlin, et sentit un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres en le regardant ronfler allègrement, la bouche grande ouverte, l'haleine chargée par l'alcool. Il avait l'air si innocent, et si heureux. Il ne ressemblait certes pas à un puits de sagesse.

_L'inconscient est rempli de symboles, _entendit-il la voix de Morgane souffler à son oreille.

Mais comment Merlin pouvait-il être le symbole de la connaissance dans le sien ? Voilà qui le dépassait clairement.

-Bonne nuit, Merlin, souffla tendrement Arthur, en l'embrassant sur le front.

Et éteignant la lumière, il se laissa glisser à son tour dans un profond sommeil, en espérant secrètement qu'il y continuerait son rêve.


	31. Chapitre 30

**_Tonksinette : c'est clair que c'était l'accalmie avant la tempête pour Merlin ;)_  
**

**_Ma : toujours à ton service pour la rigolade :)_**

**_Loupdu77 : merci pour ce premier com ! accroche-toi à ton bien être mental c'est important XD et heureux que tu aies kiffé l'anniversaire de notre cher Merlin. Thuthur peut le faire (allez, tout le monde encourage Thuthur très fort ;))_**

**_Violette : tiens, une anti slash. Alors, comment dire, non pour moi Merlin et Arthur ne sont pas un couple gay. Non pour moi Merlin et Arthur ne sont pas non plus simplement des amis. Ils ont un lien beaucoup plus fort qui est clairement un lien d'amour. Pas forcément sexualisé mais pas forcément asexuel non plus. J'ajouterais même que c'est un lien d'amour métaphysique (en rapport avec leurs fonctions, leur destin, et leur lien à la terre d'Albion). Deux faces, une pièce, Merthur est un seul être voué à l'unité... (si tu n'as pas lu les anciens épisodes c'est un peu plus difficile à capter par-contre) Sinon tu as bien raison, quand Merlin a bu les allusions glissent sur lui ;) imperméable aux souvenirs !_**

**_Lily Anna : Arthur va comprendre, c'est une question de temps ;) c'est un plaisir de t'avoir mise de bonne humeur !_**

**_Legend : bien vu pour les clins d'oeil, les références sont tout à fait celles-là ;) j'aime glisser des petits trucs de la saison 5 même si je ne me base pas dessus pour cette fic vu que j'ai dérivé en fin de saison 4. Gili, copain de Valiant : ben je me suis dit que dans cette vie aussi il voudrait faire des tournois bien qu'il soit tout petit tout menu... et vu que Valiant avait le béguin pour Merlin forcément il l'a remarqué XD. Euh. Quand tu dis que tu espères que je n'irai pas trop loin... hem... bon, comment expliquer ça. Non, Merlin et Arthur ne se retrouveront pas en couple pour les 50 prochaines années à sillonner les fêtes foraines en mangeant de la barbe à papa. Mais. Oui ils sont ensemble (fois 2 vies, cf mon com à Violette). Et même s'ils n'ont jamais été ensemble (jusqu'à maintenant). Et qu'on est bien d'accord, ils n'y ont même pas pensé. La convergence du récit devrait à ce stade amener le lecteur à réaliser que. A un point donné de l'histoire. Certaines choses risquent d'arriver. Mathématiquement. _**

**_Sabrinabella : mmm... non, pas dans ses rêves_**

**_Lele35 :réponse : à flux tendu, j'écris dans la journée ce que je poste le soir (et des fois, je galère ! lol). Je suis assez rapide en écriture._**

**_Lena : naaan on m'a jamais fait d'annifs comme ça mais moi j'ai déjà organisé des trucs chambés pour mes gens ;). J'ai des fois des idées assez délires. Les lettres : j'ai fait. Les massages : j'ai fait (bon, j'avoue, on m'a déjà fait aussi ;)). A l'orchidée, en passant, pas à la lavande, la lavande, c'est le truc de Thuthur XD. Les surprises : j'ai fait. Les oreilles de lapin : j'ai fait (chuut, on ne le répète pas !). Le dragon géant en peluche : j'ai pas fait (ça doit être coton à trouver). Les spectacles : j'ai fait ). Sinon je connais un bon paquet d'allumés qui m'inspirent, aussi ;). Tu es autorisée à penser que peut-être, si Merlin n'avait pas été aussi bourré, ... encore que, pas sûr, faut pas sous-estimer ses résistances aux souvenirs ! et quoiqu'il arrive, je ne pense pas qu'on ira jusqu'à un M, après tout, Gauvain et Mithian font bien trembler les murs de la maison sur du T depuis le début de cet épisode sans que ça ne gêne personne, on n'est pas des sauvages tout de même. _**

**_Merci à Theod et Julie pour les mp ;)_**

**_les autres, j'attends vos impressions sur la deuxième partie du dernier chap_**

**_et tout de suite on rejoint la team Knight avec deux nouvelles surprises !_**

**CHAPITRE 30**

Après que Gaïus lui ait appris qu'Uther Pendragon était resté sans enfants dans cette vie, Gwen quitta l'hôpital plongée dans un désespoir inexprimable. Et en-dessous de ce désespoir, bouillonnait une fureur sans fond. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie à ce point en colère de toute sa vie; la rage jaillissait dans son cœur par grandes vagues noires, lui donnant l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'éclater. Si elle avait eu une arme sous la main, elle aurait probablement tué tous les êtres vivants à sa portée. Toutes ces années d'attente inconsciente, toutes ces semaines de patientes recherches, tous ces souvenirs rassemblés un à un, tout ça, pour rien. Tout ce qui comptait dans sa vie, tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux, était mort, perdu, englouti, oublié, enseveli. Arthur n'existait pas. Merlin n'était jamais revenu. Et son bien-aimé Galaad, lumière au centre de son cœur, l'enfant qu'elle avait attendu pendant près de deux mille ans... ne pourrait jamais naître.

Elle était seule.

C'était tellement injuste, tellement frustrant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle revienne, si vraiment les choses devaient être ainsi ?

Arrivée au 22 Bayswater Road, elle entra dans la maison, regarda la table ronde, le tableau, et toutes les affaires de son clan soigneusement rangées au salon sur les différentes étagères, et elle pensa : à quoi bon ? A quoi bon s'organiser, planifier la vie quotidienne, se donner du mal... pour quoi que ce soit ?

Tous les plans de bataille du monde lui paraissaient futiles et inutiles, tous les projets étaient bons à jeter à l'eau.

Sans Arthur, la Table Ronde n'avait aucune raison d'exister.

Camelot appartenait à un lointain passé, et elle n'était elle-même qu'une réminiscence sans but d'une époque oubliée, qui ferait mieux de s'éteindre sans faire de vagues.

Son mari était mort. La magie était morte. Son cœur était mort. Au diable le destin, les promesses, et au diable cette réincarnation insensée.

Gwen était furieuse. Une subite envie de détruire la traversa, et, saisie par un mouvement de rage, elle renversa le tableau, puis, les chaises, avant de s'attaquer à tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur les étagères, les fracassant par-terre de toutes ses forces, pour les briser, pour les anéantir.

Elle se mit à crier à travers ses larmes.

-Destin maudit et imbécile ! Combien de fois crois-tu pouvoir jouer avec moi ? Me promettre tout ce dont je rêve pour pouvoir mieux le reprendre après me l'avoir fait toucher ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si cruel ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser en paix ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'être heureuse ? Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais !

Gauvain descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en s'écriant « Gwen, que se passe-t-il ? », Mithian sur ses talons. Lancelot bondit hors de la cuisine, sous le choc, et fut obligé de se baisser pour éviter un vase qui se fracassait sur le mur. « Ma Dame ! » s'exclama Léon, qui, un instant plus tôt, se trouvait dans le jardin, en accourant à l'intérieur de la maison. Gwen les ignora tous les quatre, en rage. Saisissant un couteau, elle le lança, les dents serrées... et il vint se ficher au centre de la table ronde, alors qu'elle continuait à prendre le destin à parti.

-Crois-tu.. que parce que je suis une femme, j'endurerai tout sans me plaindre, en me contentant de serrer les dents ? Crois-tu que je supporterai d'attendre indéfiniment, ou de souffrir en silence ? Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris ! Ou tue-moi ! Je te l'ordonne ! Et si tu ne le peux faire ni l'un, ni l'autre, change mon nom, et fais de moi une autre personne, parce que je suis fatiguée d'être cette maudite Reine Guenièvre, que tous les livres veulent voir finir seule, au couvent!

-Gwen, dit Gauvain, en essayant de l'entourer de ses bras pour la calmer.

-Arrière ! s'exclama-t-elle, en saisissant un autre couteau à viande, dans le tiroir du buffet.

Les larmes roulaient le long de son visage, et elle avait du mal à respirer à cause de ses sanglots, mais elle ne voulait pas être calmée, consolée, apaisée, comme si elle avait été une petite fille capricieuse, alors qu'elle était une femme en deuil.

-Je ne suis pas folle, dit-elle, en secouant la tête.

-Alors, n'agis pas comme si tu l'étais et lâche ce couteau, intervint Mithian, toujours pragmatique.

-Non. D'abord, écartez-vous.

Elle les menaça avec son arme, pour qu'ils restent à l'écart, tournoyant sur elle-même pour les empêcher d'approcher.

-Ma Dame, dit Léon, avec sollicitude. Expliquez-nous ce qui se passe...

-Arthur n'est pas là, dit-elle, d'une voix brisée, les yeux dilatés de douleur, et ses doigts tremblèrent sur son arme. Il n'est pas là. Il ne reviendra pas. Nous n'avons pas notre place dans ce monde. Aucun d'entre nous. Ne comprenez-vous pas ?

-Gwen, dit Lancelot, avec douceur, en faisant un pas vers elle.

Le cercle se resserra, et soudain, ils tentèrent de la restreindre. Elle frappa aveuglément l'air de sa lame, jusqu'à ce que Léon la lui arrache des mains, et elle hurla : « lâchez-moi ! » alors qu'ils la contenaient. Elle se débattit si fort qu'elle réussit à leur échapper, et à rejoindre les marches, qu'elle monta, haletante, une main sur son cœur.

-Sans Arthur, rien de ce en quoi nous croyons n'existe, dit-elle, en leur adressant un regard dévasté.

Puis, elle s'enferma, à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit, et elle se mit à sangloter. Elle sanglota pendant des heures, ignorant ses amis qui frappaient à la porte pour l'implorer de les laisser entrer. Elle se souvenait d'Arthur, calfeutré dans ses appartements après qu'il ait chassé Merlin de Camelot, et elle savait, qu'elle éprouvait exactement la même chose que lui : en l'espace de quelques instants, le monde entier venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds, et elle ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre qu'un mur. Un mur infranchissable, qui se dressait devant elle, et que rien ne pouvait plus parvenir à détruire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon, Lancelot, Mithian et Gauvain firent maintes tentatives pour essayer de parler à Gwen, mais le lendemain du jour où elle était rentrée de l'hôpital hors d'elle-même, elle était toujours enfermée dans sa chambre à double tour, et le bruit de ses sanglots leur parvenait encore. Ce comportement était si anormal venant d'elle qu'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Ils la connaissaient si calme, si maîtresse d'elle-même et si forte, comment faire maintenant qu'elle était effondrée ?

Il devint vite évident qu'ils devaient prendre les choses en main s'ils ne voulaient pas que la situation perdure.

-Il faut que nous tirions la situation au clair, affirma Léon, en reprenant naturellement son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe en l'absence de Gwen. Si nous ne découvrons pas les causes du désespoir de la Reine, nous ne saurons jamais comment l'aider. Le mieux... c'est d'appeler Gaïus. Elle était avec lui quand elle a appris la nouvelle, il pourra certainement nous renseigner.

-Je vais chercher le téléphone, dit aussitôt Lancelot, joignant l'action à la parole.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la Table Ronde et Lancelot composa le numéro de Gaïus, mettant l'appareil sur haut parleur.

-Allo, Gaïus ? dit Lancelot, dès que le vieil homme décrocha.

-Lancelot ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gaïus d'un ton inquiet.

-Léon, Gauvain et Mithian sont avec moi, expliqua Lancelot. Gwen est rentrée complètement bouleversée de la visite qu'elle vous a faite hier, et nous cherchons à comprendre ce qui est arrivé à l'hôpital pour qu'elle soit si désespérée. Pourquoi semble-t-elle croire que nous ne retrouverons pas Arthur ?

-Vous n'allez jamais le croire, mais mon nouveau voisin de chambre n'est autre qu'Uther Pendragon, s'exclama Gaïus. Et quand j'ai parlé avec lui, il m'a annoncé très clairement qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants ! Je comprends que Gwen soit choquée, la nouvelle m'a abasourdi autant qu'elle...

-C'est impossible, s'exclama Léon, en secouant la tête. Gaïus, si Arthur est revenu, son père ne peut être qu'Uther !

-C'est bien ce que je pense aussi, et c'est pourquoi je crois qu'il faut se préparer au pire. Quelque chose a du ne pas se passer comme prévu dans le processus de réincarnation ! Uther ne m'a pas mentionné le moindre fils. Par-contre, il m'a parlé d'une fille... qui serait morte il y a huit ans.

-Quoi, vous pensez qu'Arthur se serait réincarné... en fille ? intervint Gauvain, incrédule. Ce serait quand même un comble je veux dire, nous avons tous gardé nos genres d'origine, pourquoi Arthur serait-il revenu en fille ? C'est vrai que par moments, il faisait sa princesse...

-Gauvain ! s'exclama Léon, d'un ton choqué

-Ca va Léon, allez... toi-même, il t'arrivait de le penser, lui rappela Gauvain.

-Qu'importe, ça ne se fait pas de parler du Roi de cette manière, nota Léon. C'est irrespectueux et discourtois.

-C'est tout moi, ça, fit Gauvain, avec un vaste sourire. Et c'est bien pour ça que vous m'aimez! Mais sérieusement : si quelqu'un avait dû se réincarner en fille, ça aurait été Merlin, pas Arthur. D'ailleurs ils auraient probablement des tas d'enfants ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Par-contre, comment la princesse pourrait-elle donner un héritier à la Reine, si elle était vraiment une princesse ? Je veux dire c'est biologiquement impossible ! Et nous savons bien que Gwen espère avoir un enfant.

-Oh, Gauvain, tais-toi, dit Mithian, en le regardant d'un air navré.

-Pourquoi ça ? fit-il, en lui adressant un regard plein d'incompréhension.

-Parce que, tu ne dis que des sottises ! De toutes façons, même si Arthur avait été la fille d'Uther, elle est morte, la malheureuse. Donc, la question de sa descendance potentielle avec Gwen ne se pose pas du tout...

-Gaïus, reprit Lancelot. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres explications que le fait qu'Arthur ne soit pas né pour justifier la réponse que vous a faite Uther ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas élevé son fils, tout simplement !

-Uther, abandonner Arthur ? répondit Gaïus, perplexe. Je ne conçois pas une chose pareille. Vous souvenez-vous à quel point il lui était attaché autrefois ?

-Mais si la mère d'Arthur ne l'avait pas informé qu'elle était enceinte, par exemple... , ce serait possible, intervint Léon. Dans tous les cas, il me semble que nous avons bien trop peu d'éléments pour pouvoir affirmer avec certitude qu'Arthur ne s'est pas réincarné...

-Je reconnais que j'ai peut-être tiré mes conclusions un peu vite sous le coup de l'émotion, admit Gaïus. Mais entendre Uther dire ça m'a fait un tel choc !

-Je compte sur vous pour reprendre l'enquête, l'encouragea Léon. Essayez de sympathiser avec lui, pour en apprendre davantage... Vous devriez tenter de découvrir s'il était en couple il y a une vingtaine d'années... et ce qui s'est passé avec sa femme.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

La deuxième nuit, Léon et Lancelot, qui ne trouvaient pas le sommeil dans leur chambre commune, entendirent la porte de Gwen s'ouvrir en grinçant et le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir.

Léon entendit Lancelot se lever et lui demanda à voix basse :

-Lancelot ? Que crois-tu faire ?

-Gwen a besoin de moi, répondit Lancelot, à voix basse.

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller la voir, comme ça, en pleine nuit. Surtout si c'est toi, dit Léon, d'un ton réprobateur.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, murmura Lancelot. Mais le réconfort dont elle a besoin, maintenant, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le lui apporter, que tu le veuilles ou non...

-C'est notre Reine.

-Et c'est mon honneur, répondit Lancelot, d'un ton meurtri. Ne crois pas que je l'aie perdu dans cette vie, après qu'il ait été sali dans la première d'une façon que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Léon soupira.

-Je te présente mes excuses, murmura-t-il. Va la voir, si tu penses que tu peux l'aider à aller mieux.

Et Lancelot quitta la chambre.

La porte de Gwen était toujours entr'ouverte. Quand il entra, il la trouva assise sur le lit. Elle enserrait ses genoux avec ses bras. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, dans l'obscurité, des yeux immenses, noirs, et dilatés par la peine, et elle souffla d'un ton dur :

-Allez-vous en.

-Je ne vais pas faire ça, dit-il doucement.

Et il s'assit près d'elle.

Elle se raidit quand il prit sa main dans les siennes, et détourna le regard pour le fixer sur le mur.

-Gwen. Guenièvre. Ma Reine, l'appela-t-il tendrement. Je vous en prie. Nous avons besoin de vous. Nous avons besoin que vous fassiez preuve de courage.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Lancelot, souffla Gwen, les larmes, roulant sur ses joues. Comment pourrais-je avoir envie de vivre dans un monde sans Arthur, ni magie ? Dans un monde où mon fils ne naîtra jamais, et où je serai condamnée à être toujours seule. Si nous étions encore à Camelot...peut-être les choses seraient-elles différentes. Parce qu'il me resterait mon peuple, et qu'il aurait besoin de moi, pour le guider. Si nous étions encore à Camelot, peut-être, le fait d'être Reine serait-il suffisant pour me donner la force de continuer. Mais dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, il ne me reste rien, plus aucun destin, plus aucune espérance. J'ai traversé les siècles pour pouvoir enfin retrouver ma famille perdue, et je découvre qu'elle ne se reformera jamais. Vous voulez savoir ce que je ressens à présent ? Sire Lancelot, si vous saviez... je voudrais être morte...

Lancelot serra sa main plus fort, et la chercha du regard, avec intensité.

-Vous souvenez-vous, ma Reine, de l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre ? Il y a si longtemps. Lorsque nous étions encore jeunes, et libres, et que nos âmes étaient encore innocentes, intouchées.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et il vit l'émotion dans ses yeux.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, souffla-t-elle. J'ai aimé Merlin pour sa bonté avant de vous connaître, mais vous avez été le premier homme dont je sois vraiment tombée amoureuse. La moindre pensée que j'avais de vous me faisait trembler intérieurement, et lorsque je me trouvais en votre présence, j'étais inondée du désir de rester avec vous à jamais. Vous resterez toujours mon chevalier, Lancelot. Et je resterai toujours votre Dame. Nous le savons tous deux. C'est le lien qui nous unit. Mais tout le reste... est terminé depuis longtemps.

-Pour vous, en effet, acquiesça-t-il. Gwen, regardez-moi.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, à contre-coeur, et rencontra ses yeux noirs et fervents.

-Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, ma Reine, murmura-t-il, mes sentiments pour vous ne faibliront jamais. Si je croyais un seul instant qu'Arthur n'était pas destiné à revenir en ce monde, si je n'étais pas aussi fermement convaincu que votre place est à ses côtés... croyez-vous que j'agirais avec vous comme je le fais, maintenant ? Simplement... en ami ?

Elle frissonna.

Il secoua la tête, et dit :

-Non. Certainement pas. Je chercherais à conquérir votre cœur, pour pouvoir être à vos côtés de toutes les façons possibles.

-Vous devriez essayer, dit-elle, d'une voix dure. Puisque vous êtes tout ce qui reste.

Elle avait été cruelle, volontairement, pour lui faire mal, autant qu'elle avait mal. Mais il encaissa sa réponse sans broncher, et il dit d'un ton ferme :

-Je n'essaierai pas, Gwen. Parce que je _sais _qu'Arthur _va _revenir. Quels que soient les doutes qu'aient pu semer en vous les nouvelles que vous avez apprises, ne les laissez pas assombrir votre cœur. Vous devez garder la foi, maintenant, plus que jamais. Vous êtes notre Reine, et vous n'êtes pas seule. Nous sommes à vos côtés, nous tous, qui sommes ici. Nous ne vous abandonnerons jamais, car nous avons foi dans l'avenir dont vous êtes la gardienne. Comprenez-vous cela ?

-Je vous demande pardon, Lancelot,, s'exclama-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre.

Et il la prit dans ses bras. L'odeur de ses cheveux l'enivrait légèrement, mais c'était sa force qu'il voulait lui transmettre, puisqu'elle en avait besoin cette nuit. _Ma Dame, ma Dame, _pensa-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

-J'ignore ce que je ferais sans vous, sanglota-t-elle contre lui.

-Croyez en Arthur, murmura-t-il. Croyez qu'il vous retrouvera. Il est notre Roi, je suis certain qu'il est revenu, qu'il vous cherche, comme vous le cherchez, et qu'un jour ou l'autre... il se souviendra de vous. Pensez à la meilleure manière de vous relever en attendant que ce jour arrive. Pensez comme la Reine que vous êtes. Dites-nous comment vous aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Gwen ferma les yeux.

-Dans deux jours, ce sera l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère, dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Lancelot, j'ai perdu tous mes proches dans cette vie, en-dehors de Gaïus. Et je voudrais tellement... rassembler ma famille. _Toute ma famille. _Chaque année, je me rends sur la tombe de ma mère, et chaque année, je trouve que des fleurs fraîches y ont été répandues avant mon passage... Je sais que quelqu'un d'autre vient la voir. Mon père ? Peut-être... Cette année... je ne veux pas me recueillir seule, comme les autres années. Cette année, je veux découvrir l'identité de la personne qui lui rend visite. Alors... m'aiderez-vous dans cette quête ?

-Vous savez bien que oui, lui répondit-il. Et les autres également.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

« Menez l'enquête », avait dit Léon à Gaïus. Voilà qui était plus facile à dire, qu'à faire, avec un voisin comme Uther Pendragon ! Il n'était pas du genre bavard. Et le rideau, entre eux, n'aidait pas franchement à engager la conversation ! Pas plus que le fait qu'Uther soit la plupart du temps soit collé à sa télévision gigantesque soit à l'oreillette de son téléphone portable qui ne cessait de sonner. Gaïus avait besoin d'élaborer une stratégie pour se lier d'amitié avec lui, en attendant qu'il finisse, peut-être, par retrouver ses souvenirs.

A l'heure du plateau repas, il alla s'asseoir à sa table, qui était un des rares endroit de la chambre depuis lequel il avait vue sur Uther.

Celui-ci était absorbé dans la contemplation d'un film dont la star était Sylvester Stallone (sans doute un des Rocky?) sur l'immense écran plasma qu'il avait fait installer dans sa chambre.

Il suivait l'action avec beaucoup d'attention.

Gaïus prit une gorgée d'eau, se râcla la gorge, et demanda du ton de la conversation:

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre fille ?

Uther cligna des yeux et lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton perplexe.

Avant de revenir à l'écran en s'exclamant :

-Oh ! C'est ma scène préférée !

Gaïus jeta un coup d'oeil au ring de boxe qui apparaissait sur le téléviseur, et son sourcil sauta en l'air. Si on lui avait dit à l'époque de Camelot, que le Roi Uther serait un jour fan de Rocky Balboa, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Mais après tout, certaines choses dans la boxe devaient certainement rappeler les anciens tournois de joute dont il avait été si friand ? Il s'agissait là aussi de prouver sa valeur, même si c'était avec ses poings.

-Votre fille, reprit Gaïus. Vous m'avez dit qu'elle était morte... il y a huit ans... comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je vous trouve bien curieux, rétorqua Uther avec méfiance. En quoi cela vous intéresserait-il ?

Gaïus se sentit un brin agacé de se voir battre froid de la sorte. C'était quand même un comble, qu'après avoir supporté Uther pendant vingt ans dans sa première vie, celui-ci ne se souvienne pas du tout de lui dans celle-ci. Et qu'il se permette néanmoins de le traiter avec la même vieille condescendance.

-Uther Pendragon, marmonna-t-il, vous avez toujours le même caractère de cochon. J'aurais espéré vous retrouver un peu plus sage, mais je n'ai pas le sentiment que ce second passage sur terre vous ait permis de beaucoup évoluer. Sans doute suis-je d'une nature un peu trop optimiste pour avoir cru que ça pourrait être le cas...

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? fit Uther, en se redressant sur son lit, les sourcils froncés.

-Rien du tour, Sire. Je me parlais à moi-même, répondit Gaïus, avec ironie.

-Pour quoi êtes-vous hospitalisé, pour démence sénile ? interrogea Uther. C'est bien ma chance, d'avoir hérité d'un vieux fou en guise de voisin. Mangez donc votre assiette et laissez-moi regarder mon film.

Gaïus soupira.

-Vous êtes discourtois, nota-t-il.

-Et vous, intrusif, rétorqua Uther.

-Je ne faisais qu'essayer d'engager la conversation, nous sommes tout de même voisins.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous ne le serions certes pas. Trouvez-vous cela normal, qu'avec tout l'argent dont je dispose, cet imbécile de directeur n'ait pas la moindre chambre seule à me proposer ?

-L'argent ne peut pas tout acheter, murmura Gaïus.

Uther cligna des yeux.

-Je croirais entendre ma fille. Elle disait ça, elle aussi, autrefois. Alors qu'elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes. Quand elle me reprochait mes disputes avec sa mère.

-Oh, vous avez été marié ? demanda Gaïus, sautant sur l'occasion d'en apprendre plus.

-Non. Pas du tout, dit Uther, sur la défensive.

Il eut une expression pleine de colère, et de peine.

-Je le lui avais proposé... mais elle a refusé. J'étais possessif, elle était libertaire. Et tout ça s'est très mal terminé. Elle est partie, en emmenant ma fille avec elle. Elle est morte quelques années plus tard, et je n'ai rien su de son décès, parce qu'elle n'a même pas souhaité qu'on me prévienne.

-Ca a du être très dur pour vous, dit Gaïus, ému malgré lui.

Uther sourit, avec tristesse.

-Ygraine était une très belle femme. Elle avait de grands yeux... un cou gracile... le teint clair... et de longs cheveux d'or. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle était déjà mère. Une enfant très mal élevée. La fille d'un de mes amis proches.

-Morgane, souffla Gaïus, les yeux dilatés.

Des souvenirs de siège et de fracas lui revenaient en mémoire, associés à ce nom.

Uther lui adressa un regard méfiant.

-D'où tenez-vous cette idée-là?

-Ce n'est pas le nom de l'enfant dont vous venez de me parler ? demanda Gaïus, avec circonspection.

-Non. Pas du tout, répondit Uther. Elle s'appelait Morgause. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus différente de sa mère. C'était une petite peste. Elle a fini droguée. Elle est morte d'une overdose, il y a huit ans.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de vous chagriner beaucoup, nota Gaïus, stupéfait.

-Pourquoi cela me chagrinerait-il ? répondit Uther, étonné.

-Je croyais que vous aviez élevé cette enfant, et que vous pensiez sans cesse à elle ?

-J'ai essayé de l'élever. Elle n'a jamais voulu rien écouter de ce que je lui disais. Je vous l'ai dit : c'était une entêtée, comme son père. Même si j'aimais beaucoup Gorlois, il est entièrement responsable pour la manière dont a tourné sa fille. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais suivre mon film.

Gaïus referma la bouche, perplexe. Ygraine était la mère de Morgause ? Morgause était la fille de Gorlois et l'enfant adoptive qu'avait perdue Uther ? Rien n'était à sa place dans cette filiation-là... Il était encore plus désorienté qu'avant leur conversation.

Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que les choses tournent à ce point de travers dans les réincarnations de la famille Pendragon...

Il texta à Lancelot :

_La fille d'Uther s'appelait Morgause._

Celui-ci lui renvoya presque aussitôt :

_C'est étrange. _

Quelques instants plus tard, un deuxième message arriva :

_Pouvez-vous demander à Perceval de nous rejoindre à la maison ce soir ? Nous allons avoir besoin de son aide._

Gaïus tapa :

_Une opération en cours de préparation ?_

Lancelot répondit :

_Nous avons besoin de monde pour investir le cimetière._

Le sourcil de Gaïus sauta en l'air. Investir le cimetière ! Quelle drôle d'idée...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

La tombe de Kigali Smith se trouvait dans un coin ombragé du cimetière High Gate, sous de grands sycomores. C'était une pierre toute simple, où figurait son nom, la date de sa naissance, et celle de sa mort.

Léon, qui patrouillait dans l'allée principale, avait déployé ses troupes de sorte que la tombe soit surveillée discrètement de tous les côtés. Lancelot était caché derrière un caveau voisin. Gauvain, posté en hauteur, dans un des arbres. Mithian et Gwen jouaient les sœurs en deuil à deux cents mètres de là. Perceval qui était de repos ce jour-là, avait décidé de venir leur prêter main forte quand il avait appris de quelle manière toute la bande entendait opérer pour mettre la main sur le fleuriste. Il attendait courbé en deux derrière le muret qui marquait la frontière du cimetière. Chacun des membres de l'opération était équipé d'un talkie walkie. Ils avaient commencé leur surveillance dans la nuit, sachant qu'ils avaient une fourchette de vingt-quatre heures pour intercepter le fleuriste. Heureusement, ils avaient prévu les sandwichs et les boissons pour se sustenter pendant la planque, parce qu'il devint très vite évident qu'elle allait durer. Personne ne se manifesta avant l'aube. Les heures se traînèrent alors que la journée avançait. Ils eurent bien une fausse alerte avec un visiteur à onze heures, mais celui-ci s'en alla fleurir la mauvaise tombe, et toute l'excitation qu'avait provoqué le mouvement retomba comme un soufflé.

Lorsqu'il fut midi, Gwen se demanda s'ils ne devraient pas se décourager, quand bien même Mithian ne cessait de lui répéter « sois patiente ». Peut-être que cette année, personne ne viendrait apporter la moindre fleur à sa mère? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste. En théorie, c'était, aujourd'hui, son anniversaire. Mais elle n'avait jamais aimé ce jour-là, puisque, si c'était celui de sa naissance, c'était aussi celui où sa mère était morte...

Chacun passait le temps comme il le pouvait pendant que les heures continuaient à défiler lentement. Gauvain était en train de chanter des idioties dans le talkie walkie, leur faisant à tous mal aux oreilles, pendant que Perceval parlait médecine légale avec Léon. Tous deux se racontaient mutuellement les plus étranges des autopsies auxquelles ils avaient assistées, se donnant l'un à l'autre le frisson.

L'après-midi passa avec son lot de vieilles dames, et l'obscurité tomba sur le cimetière...

Bientôt, il fit de nouveau noir comme dans un four.

-Je n'aime pas ça, moi, les cimetières la nuit, soupira Perceval dans son talkie.

-Un grand garçon comme toi, ne me dis pas que tu as la frousse ? lui répondit Gauvain.

-Non, mais tu sais, les histoires de fantômes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a toujours donné la chair de poule...

Perceval fit silence, se sentant un peu bête. Les gens avaient tendance à penser que, parce qu'il était grand et costaud, il était forcément à toute épreuve. C'était faux. En fait, certaines choses le choquaient vraiment. Un jour, il avait regardé un film d'horreur... The Ring... une histoire affreuse sur un fantôme tueur qui était en fait celui d'une petite fille morte, enfermée dans un puits. Et l'idée même des ossements au fond de l'eau l'avait traumatisé. Il avait réagi de la même manière le jour où des amis l'avaient emmené voir l'Exorciste. Alors que le autres riaient, Perceval n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que ça devait être vraiment atroce, de voir une personne chère changer de comportement et de caractère aussi subitement. Bien sûr, il avait travaillé en psychiatrie, et il était bien placé pour savoir que certaines maladies mentales avaient le même genre d'effet sur les patients. Mais les gens qu'ils rencontrait à l'hôpital, il ne les avait pas connus avant. Alors que dans les films, assister au changement faisait froid dans le dos. Sans compter qu'il détestait qu'on s'en prenne aux enfants...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Percy, s'il y avait des fantômes dans les cimetières, ça se saurait, dit Léon.

Mais deux minutes plus tard, Gauvain glapissait dans son talkie :

-Percy ! Derrière toi ! La dame blanche ! Attention !

Et Perceval se retourna en poussant un cri pendant que Gauvain éclatait de rire.

-Très drôle, Gauvain, vraiment, dit Perceval, en jurant tout bas.

Il était près de vingt-deux heures trente, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une silhouette solitaire remonta le long de l'allée principale...

_-_Il y a du mouvement, les enfants, souffla Léon dans son talkie walkie, en repérant le passant. C'est un homme, il porte une capuche et il tient un bouquet de lys blancs à la main. Il fait trop sombre pour distinguer son visage, impossible de déterminer son âge.

-Repéré, dit Gauvain depuis son arbre

-Repéré, confirma Lancelot de derrière son caveau.

Gwen se mit à remonter d'un pas vif en direction de la tombe de sa mère, accompagnée de Mithian.

-Je le vois, murmura la Française. Il est là. Gwen !

La silhouette s'était arrêtée devant la pierre tombale de Kigali Smith. Elle mit un genou en terre... et déposa les fleurs. _C'est lui, _pensa Gwen, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, n'osant pas croire qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer son père. Elle sortit à découvert, et s'exclama d'une voix troublée par l'émotion :

-Monsieur Smith ? Je suis...

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, la silhouette s'enfuit en courant, ventre à terre, en direction du muret.

Gauvain sauta à bas de son arbre et se mit à courser l'homme. Lancelot jaillit de derrière son caveau pour lui couper la route en diagonale.

Gwen jura entre ses dents et s'élança à la poursuite du fuyard, Mithian à ses côtés.

-Arrêtez-vous, je vous en prie ! cria-t-elle. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !

Le fugitif allait atteindre le muret, quand Léon dépassa Gwen et Mithian, son arme de service à la main, et s'exclama d'un ton menaçant :

-Police ! Arrêtez-vous, les mains en l'air, ou je tire !

L'homme se figea, puis se retourna lentement, le visage dissimulé par son capuchon. Il haletait légèrement. Il mit ses mains en évidence alors que Léon, Gauvain et Lancelot resserraient les rangs devant lui, et leur adressa un regard étincelant...

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton de défi.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui ? rétorqua Léon.

-Vous êtes flic, pointa l'homme.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas faire le malin, rétorqua Léon.

L'homme les dévisagea un instant, puis, un couteau apparut dans sa main, et la lame étincela à la lumière des étoiles.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi, menaça-t-il. Je suis prêt à me défendre s'il le faut !

-Lâche ton arme, répondit Léon, en abaissant son pistolet.

-Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, intervint Gauvain.

-C'est ça, vous ne me voulez aucun mal... mais quand vous vous rendrez compte que je n'ai pas mes papiers, vous m'embarquerez pour le centre de rétention, dit l'homme, en brandissant son couteau devant lui d'une main tremblante. Je ne vous laisserai pas m'arrêter. Je...

Perceval franchit le muret d'un bon souple. Et avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste, ou dire un mot de plus, il interrompit les négociations en envoyant son célèbre coup de poing sur la tête du fugitif, qui s'effondra en arrière, assommé. Au même instant, Perceval se retrouva transporté dans les sombres couloirs d'un château, entouré des mêmes hommes... mais pourquoi diable avait-il été obligé d'assommer son meilleur ami ? Ca y est, il se souvenait ! Tout était de la faute du fantôme ! Sans lui, jamais le plus sérieux, le plus gentil des chevaliers de Camelot n'aurait essayé d'assassiner le Roi ! Il était possédé... comme dans l'Exorciste...

Perceval tituba un peu sur ses jambes, et porta une main à sa tête, complètement perturbé.

-Mais aussi, c'était horrible, dit-il, blanc comme un linge, de noyer ce pauvre petit druide tout au fond du puits. A quoi pensait Uther ? Il ne faut pas s'étonner, après ça, que l'âme de cet enfant n'ait pas pu trouver le repos, et qu'elle soit revenue pour se venger...

-Perceval, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Gauvain, en faisant un pas en avant.

-Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, fit Perceval, les yeux dilatés.

Il se pencha en avant, sur le jeune homme qu'il venait d'assommer, écarta son capuchon, et, reconnaissant aussitôt son visage, s'exclama d'une voix pleine d'émotion :

-C'est toi ! C'est bien toi ! Mais alors...

Son regard papillonna en direction de Léon, Gauvain et Lancelot, et il articula :

-Tout était vrai.

Et sur ces mots, il bascula en avant, s'affalant face contre terre, par-dessus sa victime.

-Que leur est-il arrivé à tous les deux? demanda Gwen, stupéfaite, en arrivant à hauteur des deux hommes à terre. Léon ! Vous ne les avez pas tués au moins?

-Quoi ? Non ! protesta Léon. Je n'ai rien fait du tout...

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est un miracle ! s'exclama Gauvain, avec un immense sourire. Percy vient enfin de retrouver la mémoire ! Et en plus, nous avons retrouvé...

-Mmmf..., fit le fugitif à moitié assommé, qui reprenait conscience, et il se débattit pour essayer de s'extraire de dessous le corps de Perceval, qui pesait une tonne.

Gwen fit un pas en avant, et son regard croisa celui du jeune homme.

Elle porta une main à son cœur, et elle étouffa un cri. Parce qu'elle connaissait ce visage. Ce n'était pas celui de son père... mais de son infernal petit frère, toujours prêt à se fourrer dans les ennuis... Elyan, qui avait fui la maison pour courir à l'aventure, la laissant seule pour s'occuper de leur père alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elyan, qui avait réussi à se faire prendre en otage au château de Fyrien, de telle sorte qu'Arthur avait été obligé de se mettre en danger pour le délivrer. Elyan, qui avait été fait chevalier peu de temps après, et qui était devenu l'un des hommes de la Table Ronde; Elyan, qui n'avait pas sourcillé lorsqu'Arthur avait exilé sa soeur, après qu'elle ait été découverte dans les bras de Lancelot. Elyan, qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne voulait pas être associé à sa décision, le jour où Gwen avait pris position pour la magie afin de hâter la fondation d'Albion. Elyan, qui, quand elle avait voulu partir au combat à Camlann, avec Mithian et Gauvain, s'était exclamé qu'il était hors de question qu'elle fasse une telle chose mais qui, finalement, avait choisi de chevaucher à sa droite jusqu'au bout...

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous jetés à terre dans une explosion de magie noire...

Jusqu'à ce que la faille s'ouvre sous leurs pieds...

Elyan, qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne, parce que, malgré toutes leurs chamailleries, tous leurs différends, tous leurs mots, sa soeur était plus précieuse pour lui que tout le reste à ses yeux.

Le regard de Gwen se remplit de larmes, et elle se jeta au cou de son frère en s'exclamant :

-Elyan !

-Qui êtes-vous ? répondit-il, en se débattant. Mais lâchez-moi !

Il la repoussa, et elle vit rouge.

-Comment ça, qui je suis ? rugit-elle. Ta sœur, espèce de crétin !

Et sur ces mots, elle lui asséna une gifle bien sentie, comme quand il était petit, et qu'il venait de faire une terrible bêtise.

-Gwen ? s'exclama-t-il, en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je me disais aussi que ça te rafraîchirait la mémoire ! lui répondit-elle, les yeux étincelants. Tu me reconnais, maintenant, oui ou non ?

-Gwen ! répéta-t-il en riant.

Et il jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

-Elyan, dit-elle, en le serrant contre lui. Ca fait tellement _longtemps _!

-Petite sœur ! C'est bien toi ! s'exclama-t-il, en riant. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est bien toi ! Tu es en vie !

-Comme Perceval, dit Gwen. Et Léon, et Gauvain, et Lancelot, et Mithian... Comme je suis contente que nous t'ayons retrouvé !

Elyan regarda Gwen, les yeux pleins de larmes, et il s'exclama :

-Joyeux anniversaire, Gwen

Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Ce que tu peux être bête, dit-elle, en pleurant, alors qu'elle pressait ses mains dans les siennes. Mais tu as raison. C'est le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie, puisque je t'ai retrouvé. Et maintenant...

Elle fronça les sourcils, et prit un air sévère.

-Maintenant,tu as intérêt à m'expliquer pourquoi tu te baladais avec un couteau, pourquoi tu t'es enfui en courant devant un officier de police, et pourquoi tu as obligé ce pauvre Percy à t'assommer d'un coup de poing sur la tête. Et j'espère pour toi que tes excuses sont bonnes, parce que sinon... tu auras affaire à moi.


	32. Chapitre 31

**_Tonksinette : dans leur vie antérieure, Gwen est la grande soeur et Elyan le petit frère; dans celle-ci, il est le grand frère et elle la petite soeur ! Mais techniquement, c'est quand même elle la grande soeur qui cadre... et lui, le petit frère qui essaie de se rebeller par moments ;)_  
**

**_Julie : c'est le but ;) mais encore un peu de patience pour que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent._**

**_Ma : la chasse aux fantômes, un petit rappel du 410 !_**

**_Sabrinabella : tu as bien trouvé pour Elyan et Percy ;) c'est clair que c'est pas facile pour Gwen en ce moment !_**

**_Dame Angélique : rien ne vaut une bonne gifle pour retrouver ses souvenirs ;) Oui ils se retrouveront tous dans cette partie-là, mais pas avant la fin ;) Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir avant la fin, sinon tu ne sauras jamais comment ça se terminera ! XD La team Knight est à deux doigts de toucher au but... patience..._**

**_Violette : je tiens beaucoup à la réhabilitation de Lancelot. C'est mon champion depuis le 105, il m'a marqué dans cet épisode. Le couple à trois ? Tu verras :). La relation Merthur au 21e siècle ? J'ai envie de dire qu'elle transcende les époques XD. De toutes façons ils ressemblaient déjà à des originaux à Camelot, alors... ;). Non, Merlin, pas architecte XD_**

**_Valir : question de timing, je peux pas les faire percuter trop tôt, faut que ça s'enchaîne ;). Hé oui, la gifle de Gwen XD. C'est vrai que dans ma fic, elle se chamaille pas mal avec son frangin;). Plus que dans la version canon ! Mais ils s'aiment quand même tous les deux XD. Gaïus ne pose pas bien ses questions, du coup Uther l'embrouille ;)._**

**_Theod : quoi ? non ! Gwen ne peut pas se suicider ! Même si des fois elle pète une pile, elle est drôlement costaud, il en faut beaucoup pour l'abattre... et puis elle a son chevalier servant auprès d'elle ;). Percy s'est souvenu en mettant une patate à Elyan comme dans le 410 ;). Repose-toi bien ;)._**

**_Legend : c'était un coup dur pour Gwen mais Lancelot veille au grain et Léon fait un bon suppléant ! Aah cool tu avais vu le flash venir sur le 410 :), j'avais pensé que ça ferait un rappel sympa. Bien sûr que non, ils vont pas utiliser la balançoire... XD, mdr, quelle idée ! ( les pauvres, hein, même bourrés comme des coings, tout ce qu'ils se font c'est un p'tit bisou, qu'est-ce que tu veux leur faire utiliser un sling... sacrée Legend ! qui c'est qu'a l'esprit mal tourné, hein, hein ?)_**

**_Egwene Al'Vere : merci pour ton petit com ;) reviens quand tu veux pour en dire plus !_**

**_Lena : Frodon et Sam, mdrrr... l'ordre 66, eh oui t'es maso... aaaaah tu as vu le splendide final de Queer cette scène de danse juste grave mortelle la classe une tuerie... attends de voir les premiers épisodes de la saison 2 et tu vas voir si Brian n'est pas infernalement romantique XDD même s'il veut surtout pas que ça se sache ! Le coup de l'écharpe... tu verras. Tu veux un passage rated M ? XD. Je me tâte. J'en ferai peut-être un à part pour ceux qui apprécient ce genre de choses, relié à l'histoire mais pas obligatoire à lire, m'enfin, pas tout de suite, hein, dans tous les cas... ;). Le problème c'est que si je commence à me lâcher ça risque de se barrer en MA et que j'peux pas sur FF... j'voudrais pas me faire virer, moi (regarde comment je suis sage, franchement!). En plus je ne suis pas fâché que vous restiez dans l'ignorance de ma grande perversité parce que je voudrais pas vous faire peur (gentils petits reviewers bisounoursés que vous êtes)._**

**_Lily Anna : on est d'accord,Lancelot a la classe. Et Arthur aura des émotions fortes ;); Très, même._**

**_Tout de suite, petit chap transversal : au programme, lendemain de fête, préparation du voyage (c'est pas gagné), réunion entre magiciens, et notre cher petit Mordred... qui fait une trouvaille ;)._**

**CHAPITRE 31**

Le lendemain de sa fête d'anniversaire, Merlin se réveilla en boxer et en pull, avec des oreilles de lapin vissées sur la tête, des traces de rouge à lèvre un peu partout sur la figure, et un mal de crâne carabiné d'après cuite. Arthur ronflait bruyamment à moitié affalé sur lui (qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd!), et Merlin mit bien cinq minutes à s'extraire de là où il était coincé avant de pouvoir se redresser sur son séant pour découvrir l'innommable chaos dans lequel était plongé l'appartement.

Il écarquilla les yeux face aux cadavres de bouteilles, aux ballons crevés, et aux assiettes à gâteaux envahies par les fourmis. Un énorme dragon en peluche trônait au centre du salon, et la pancarte « Joyeux anniversaire Merlin », à moitié décrochée, pendait encore en-travers du mur.

Il remit de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant avec tendresse le déroulement de son grand jour (dont les dernières heures bien arrosées se mélangeaient complètement dans sa tête), déjà un peu nostalgique. Les moments qu'il avait vécus hier resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire comme les plus beaux de toute sa vie... puisqu'ils étaient ceux où Arthur, Morgane, et tous ses amis, lui avaient montré à quel point ils l'aimaient en le faisant aller de surprise en surprise. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'autant de gens tenaient à lui, et la pensée de tous leurs sourires lui réchauffait encore le cœur.

Simplement, il aurait dû éviter de boire autant de champagne, parce que maintenant, l'heure était venue de payer le prix de toutes ces réjouissances : une journée entière de ménage ne suffirait sans doute pas à recoller les pots cassés et il lui faudrait probablement deux tubes d'aspirine pour faire passer sa migraine...

Il prit le chemin de l'armoire à pharmacie pour se remettre la tête à l'endroit, puis, évalua les dégâts matériels d'un œil expert.

Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'Arthur déciderait d'apprendre miraculeusement à se servir de l'aspirateur dans la journée pour lui prêter main forte.

Les non-anniversaires n'existaient que dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles et ce serait à lui de faire tout le travail de nettoyage.

L'espace d'un instant, Merlin essaya de se représenter un monde où l'inversion des rôles aurait duré plus de vingt-quatre heures, avant d'abandonner en riant intérieurement de cette idée farfelue. Non, non, impossible. Ca n'aurait jamais fonctionné. Il se serait senti affreusement gêné de se faire servir tout le temps, et il n'arrivait pas du tout à s'imaginer Arthur en train de courir partout pour régler tous les détails du fonctionnement quotidien pendant qu'il jouerait les pachas en attendant de se faire masser les pieds !

Il avait encore envie de rougir en pensant au massage auquel il avait eu droit hier.

La pensée d'Arthur en train de lui faire ça, à lui, lui paraissait complètement folle (le monde à l'envers !)

Mais il devait quand même reconnaître qu'il en avait bien profité. L'expérience avait été _tellement_ agréable que ses orteils en frémissaient encore...

Il s'autorisa un soupir rêveur avant de reposer les pieds sur terre.

_Mon brave Merlin, _se dit-il en lui-même, _oublie ce qui s'est passé hier et reprends vite fait tes bonnes vieilles habitudes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

Il avait du pain sur la planche ! Il attrapa un sac poubelle et se mit en devoir de ramasser tout ce qui traînait par-terre. Alors qu'il était en train de se battre avec les fourmis, Morgane émergea de la chambre, en pyjama, les cheveux en l'air. Elle avançait comme une somnambule.

Elle vint l'embrasser sur la joue puis le dévisagea d'un œil rond en lui disant :

-Quoi ? Déjà occupé au rangement ?

-Il faut bien, lui répondit-il, avec un sourire d'excuses. On ne peut quand même pas laisser la maison dans cet état.

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est les vacances... et tu es _encore _en train de travailler ! Tu as avalé quelque chose, au moins, avant de t'y mettre ?

-Non, mais...

- Je vais faire du café, coupa Morgane, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle lui tendait sa tasse alors qu'il fermait la poubelle, et, assise à la table de la cuisine, elle le regarda qui s'agitait dans tous les sens pour tout ranger en pensant : « _Maintenant, je vais être obligée de l'aider à faire le ménage, sinon il va me faire culpabiliser »_. Elle aurait préféré commencer ses congés autrement !

Arthur, évidemment, ne culpabilisait pas du tout, puisqu'il continuait allègrement sa grasse matinée en ronflant comme un sonneur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le Roi du Réveil Tardif n'émergea qu'après midi, au moment où Merlin brancha l'aspirateur.

Il s'étira, et, les yeux encore fermés, et il grogna : « petit déjeuneeeer », ce qui lui valut une pantoufle volante sur la tête de la part de Morgane, qui était en train de ranger les cadeaux éparpillés de Merlin dans l'armoire pour faire de la place.

-Va te le faire cuire toi-même, feignasse, lança-t-elle à son frère.

-Mmmmm Mmmorg, répondit Arthur, en replongeant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Puis il gémit :

-Merliiiin !

-J'arrive dans un instant ! dit joyeusement l'intéressé en coupant l'aspirateur.

-Tu ne devrais pas, soupira Morgane.

-Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, hier ? lui répondit Merlin, d'un ton stupéfait. Je lui dois bien plus... et à toi aussi ! Allez, laissez-moi faire.

Merlin attrapa la casserole et fit frire des œufs sur des toasts pour Arthur, qu'il lui apporta au lit, avec une aspirine et un grand verre d'eau.

-Mon sauveur, dit Arthur, avec un regard reconnaissant à l'assiette, et au médicament.

Merlin apporta ses oeufs à Morgane, qui lui dit un "merci mon coeur" enchanté en attaquant le petit déjeuner à son tour.

Et il s'occupa de terminer de passer l'aspirateur.

Le ménage fut bouclé sur le coup des quatorze heures. A ce moment-là, Arthur, qui était enfin debout, commença à sauter partout, excité comme une puce, en demandant à Morgane de lui montrer les guides de voyage et le matériel de camping. Morgane s'exécuta, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois au salon pour découvrir leur destination : les îles Scilly, sur brochures.

Le site semblait être magnifique, mais diablement sauvage.

Quand ils commencèrent à passer en revue leur équipement de survie, Merlin sentit les effets anesthésiants de sa fête d'anniversaire commencer à se dissiper alors qu'il envisageait un par un tous les dangers qu'ils risquaient d'affronter en l'espace de quinze jours en plein milieu de la nature.

Arthur frétillait d'impatience, et Morgane semblait plutôt fière d'elle-même, mais lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet.

Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi pendant ce voyage !

Pour commencer, l'avion pouvait très bien se crasher, auquel cas, ils mourraient tous sur le coup et alors, ils seraient bien avancés !

Ensuite, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires de zodiaque ? Si la mer était trop houleuse, ils risquaient d'essuyer une grosse vague, et l'eau serait glacée, et si Arthur coulait ? Et s'il mourait noyer ?

Mais ce fut quand Morgane sortit la carabine, que Merlin devint tout blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, horrifié. Une arme à feu ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour la chasse, répondit Morgane, d'un air enchanté.

-Elle est fantastique ! s'exclama Arthur. Où est-ce que tu l'as eue ?

Morgane haussa un sourcil, et mentit, avec un sourire :

-Dans un magasin, bien sûr !

La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voyager sans être armée, parce qu'elle détestait ne pas être en mesure d'assurer la protection de son frère en cas de besoin.

Sans magie, elle était plus démunie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans son ancienne vie... elle s'était donc retranchée sur les armes à feu pour pallier aux problèmes.

Aux Lilas, elle avait le revolver que lui avait vendu Brahim, bien caché dans son coffre, et certaines garanties de sécurité grâce à son réseau. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Arthur et Merlin pouvaient se balader en s'accrochant par le petit doigt autant que ça leur plaisait, personne ne toucherait jamais à un seul de leurs cheveux à l'intérieur du quartier. Tous les gars des gangs du coin savaient que s'ils osaient ne serait-ce que menacer de lever la main sur le petit frère de Morgane Pendragon (ou son petit ami officiel) Brahim et tous les siens se chargeraient de leur refaire le portrait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne leur reste plus une seule dent. Arthur avait beau ne pas aimer Brahim, il avait beau ne pas être au courant, il était sous sa protection depuis l'âge où il allait encore à l'école primaire.

Mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Ils allaient prendre l'avion, et se déplacer dans des endroits inconnus. Morgane ne pouvait pas compter sur son réseau. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus mettre son revolver aux numéros de série limés dans la soute à bagage. Or, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce détail-là avant de réserver les billets d'avion. Rétrospectivement, elle avait été en colère contre elle-même, et elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas prévu de faire tout le trajet par la route, elle qui planifiait toujours tout correctement d'habitude. Mais l'argent était déjà dépensé quand elle avait réalisé son erreur, et elle n'en avait pas à jeter par les fenêtres. C'était alors qu'elle avait pensé à la carabine, parce que les armes de chasse étaient autorisées aux voyageurs, avec un permis, évidemment.

Brahim lui avait eu un faux permis (avec un numéro d'enregistrement légal, qui figurait dans les fichiers officiels) et il lui avait aussi procuré le fusil (en lui demandant qui elle prévoyait de tuer, avec un humour douteux). "Toi", lui avait-elle répondu avec un regard éloquent. "Si tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes blagues".

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'Arthur serait ravi à l'idée de la chasse, qui pourtant, au départ, n'était pour elle qu'un prétexte. Il aimait tellement ça, dans sa première vie !

-Et tu sais tirer ? lui demanda-t-il, fasciné.

-Oui, bien sûr, regarde... j'ai même mon permis...!

-Et moi, je pourrai tirer ? Tu m'apprendras, hein, Morgane ?

Arthur était implorant et lui faisait les yeux doux.

-Mais oui, je t'apprendrai, mon soleil. Ceci dit, ne t'échauffe pas trop quand même, l'avertit-elle. Il n'y aura que du petit gibier là-bas : des lièvres, des oiseaux... Ne t'attends pas à nous ramener un cerf !

-N'empêche ! Même si c'est un lièvre ! Tu imagines comme ça va être chouette, Merlin ? Pouvoir chasser nos propres repas à l'ancienne !

Merlin regarda son ami, totalement horrifié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de chouette à tuer de pauvres petits lapins ? s'exclama-t-il, tout pâle. Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'acheter des boîtes de Chili pour les faire cuire sur le feu ?

-Merlin ! dit Arthur, en riant. L'idée, c'est d'essayer de survivre en pleine nature... ! C'est ça qui rend amusant toute l'histoire du camping sauvage ! Où est le charme, s'il suffit d'ouvrir une boîte de conserve pour avoir à dîner ?

-Avoir un repas tout prêt en moins de cinq minutes ?

-Quel aventurier tu fais, Merlin... on croirait une fille...

-Merci pour moi, rétorqua Morgane.

-Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de toi, souligna Arthur.

-Je déteste les armes à feu, s'écria Merlin, angoissé. Et je déteste la chasse. Je trouve que c'est.. complètement barbare. Comment peux-tu te réjouir de traquer... de pauvres bêtes innocentes, Arthur ? Ca m'étonne beaucoup venant de toi !

Arthur soupira, l'air chagriné.

-Bon, eh bien, nous mangerons du chili en boîte, alors, dit-il, à regret.

-Je t'exercerai au tir sur les boîtes de conserve, le consola Morgane, en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Et Merlin, le coeur en vrac, rajouta mentalement l'accident de tir à la liste des risques potentiels de l'expédition.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autres dangers plus insidieux auxquels il pensait, et sa fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra sensiblement pendant qu'il les passait en revue : Arthur pouvait avaler une abeille en plein pique-nique c'était le genre de chose qui arrivait régulièrement aux campeurs, et il n'y avait certainement pas d'hôpital à Sainte Mary's étant donné la taille du village...,sans parler des ilôts éloignés où voulait les emmener Morgane, à deux heures de zodiaque de l'île principale.

Comment feraient-ils, en cas de piqûre dans la gorge ? Ils n'étaient pas secouristes, ils n'y connaissaient rien ! Et s'ils rataient la trachéotomie, et qu'ils transperçaient la jugulaire à la place, et qu'Arthur meure d'une hémorragie avant même de s'étouffer à cause de cette stupide piqûre ?

Merlin sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Et les serpents, personne n'y avait pensé ? Et les risques de chute et de fracture, entraînant une scepticémie. Et si seulement c'était tout ! Mais vu comme Arthur était survolté, il pouvait très bien risquer de se mettre en danger stupidement, comme en décidant de piquer une tête dans la mer bien que ce ne soit pas du tout la saison, et en attrapant une hydrocution !

Merlin sentit les sueurs froides commencer à couler le long de son dos, et il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient.

-Merlin ? Merlin ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Arthur, en le dévisageant avec inquiétude.

-C'est... c'est... le camping, dit Merlin, d'une voix blême. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt rester à la maison ? Parce que je trouve ça... dangereux !

-Dangereux ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Arthur, stupéfait.

-Oui... tu sais... à cause des imprévus, s'exclama Merlin, dont le souffle commençait à raccourcir de manière alarmante. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose...

-Alerte, dit Morgane, en regardant Merlin. Arthur...

-Cache le fusil, s'exclama ce-dernier.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard... et l'instant d'après, une crise de panique éclatait.

La journée se termina sur une quête insensée dans les rues de Londres pour trouver la pharmacie de garde où ils pourraient acheter la trousse de secours complète sans laquelle Merlin menaçait de ne pas monter dans l'avion le lendemain matin.

-Comme ça, ça te va ? demanda Arthur, quand ils ressortirent de la pharmacie, encombrés de pansements, de désinfectant, de sérum anti-venin, de fil de suture, et d'une plaquette d'antibiotiques «à large spectre, pour traiter n'importe quelle infection».

-Ca dépend. Est-ce que tu sais si on peut acheter des parachutes dans le commerce ? demanda Merlin, d'un air préoccupé. Parce que cette histoire d'avion ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Morgane poussa un énorme soupir.

_Ce n'est pas gagné, _pensa-t-elle.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Gili ? dit Thomas, étonné, en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas être avec Valiant, chez son père ? En train de participer à son grand coming out ?

-En principe... c'est ce qui était prévu, reconnut le jeune homme qui venait de sonner à la porte, d'un ton un peu gêné. Mais... tu sais. Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir... c'était ici que j'avais vraiment envie d'être...avec vous tous... pour parler de magie. Et aussi, de ce qui est arrivé à Merlin, parce que, je dois dire que ça me laisse perplexe. Quand Wildor et Morgane m'ont entraîné dans la chambre pendant la fête...

-Entre, l'interrompit Thomas. Nous n'allons pas discuter de tout ça sur le pas de la porte.

Il s'effaça et fit un geste pour lui présenter l'appartement, qui était en chaos, comme un dimanche matin.

-Bienvenue sur la nouvelle Ile des Magiciens. Qui n'est pas vraiment une Ile. Mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment des magiciens non plus. Pas à proprement parler, ou du moins, pas pour l'instant..., alors, c'est le concept qui compte. Bref. Tu vois certainement ce que je veux dire...

-Oh ! Je vois parfaitement, soupira Gilli.

-Wildor ? Elma ? cria Thomas. Venez voir par ici, nous avons de la visite !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Wildor était content qu'ils aient retrouvé Gili, même si Thomas l'avait connu beaucoup mieux que lui, pour avoir combattu à ses côtés pendant le siège de Nemeth, et à la grande bataille de Camlann dans leur première vie.

C'avait été une surprise de taille, de le rencontrer à la fête d'anniversaire de Merlin, et il avait été très étonné de découvrir que, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, Gili n'était pas tombé dans la drogue.

-Je suppose que le sport est un genre de drogue, leur avait expliqué le jeune homme,, d'un air un peu embarrassé. Les cris des supporters, l'adrénaline, sur le terrain, l'euphorie de la victoire... Bien sûr, ce n'est pas grand chose, en comparaison de la magie, mais il faut voir qu'avec ma carrure, au rugby, rien ne me destinait à aller très loin... et que j'ai quand même fini leader de mon équipe. Alors, j'imagine... que ça m'a aidé à tenir le coup.

Pendant la fête, Thomas avait aidé Gili à retrouver ses souvenirs, tandis que Wildor et Morgane l'avaient mis en garde, de surtout ne pas agir comme s'il connaissait Merlin. Mais avec le bruit ambiant et toutes les coupes de champagne qui circulaient, ils n'avaient guère pu lui en expliquer plus. Sa visite fut l'occasion de revenir sur les principales préoccupations de la communauté : l'absence de la magie, la mémoire de Merlin, et les œufs perdus.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés au salon, à boire du thé, Gili était aussi préoccupé qu'eux tous par rapport aux souvenirs enfouis du grand Maître de la magie réincarné sous les traits d'un lycéen ordinaire.

-C'est sûr, dit Wildor, que ça fait un choc de le voir dans cet état-là. Personnellement, il m'a fallu trois jours pour me remettre de la première visite... Merlin a été un tel modèle pour moi ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, qu'un jour, je le verrais avec un tablier rose... et des chaussons en forme de lapin... en train de faire le ménage !

-Morgane dit qu'il était comme ça aussi, à l'époque, au château... quand il était avec Arthur..., signala Elma. Mais des fois, j'ai vraiment du mal à la croire ! Il était si sûr de lui quand il venait sur l'île !

-Ah ! Si, moi, je m'en souviens très bien, dit Gili, en hochant la tête. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il était en train de se faire bousculer par deux brutes épaisses alors qu'il s'occupait de l'armure d'Arthur. C'était à l'époque où il cachait encore sa magie, et il se laissait carrément marcher sur les pieds ! D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il ait le moindre pouvoir... Le Roi s'est mis à crier : « Merliiiiin ! » et il a filé comme une flèche pour le rejoindre aussi sec...

-C'est vrai qu'Arthur a toujours été un peu comme ça avec lui, fit Thomas, avec un sourire.Même _après _qu'il ait appris, pour ses pouvoirs. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'Arthur l'aime beaucoup. Vous avez vu la fête d'anniversaire qu'il lui a préparé ?

-Moi, dit Elma, j'ai surtout remarqué les nouveaux amis de Merlin. Paul... et Mona... Mathias... et tous les autres. Et vous savez quoi ? Mon petit doigt me dit, que si la magie revient, nous allons avoir une surprise...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Thomas, étonné.

-Ma main à couper qu'ils auront le don, dit Elma, avec un léger sourire.

-Non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit Thomas, incrédule.

-Personne ne peut autant aimer Merlin sans avoir une certaine affinité avec la magie au départ..., dit la magicienne, amusée.

-Eh bien ! Si vraiment ça arrive, ça va leur faire un choc ! Déjà nous, nous risquons d'en avoir un... rouillés comme nous sommes, alors... eux ! Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place ! dit Thomas, en riant. Je me rappelle très bien la surprise que j'ai eue, à six ans, quand j'ai fait ma première crise de télékinésie... et à l'époque, nous ne vivions pas dans un monde de sceptiques ! J'avais beau être terrifié par ce qui m'arrivait, je savais que c'était de la magie!

-Eh bien, je suppose que si la magie revient, il faudra les retrouver rapidement pour leur apprendre deux ou trois trucs. J'espère que tu as noté quelques numéros ? Personnellement, j'ai celui de Mona. Et je la vois vraiment _très bien _en sorcière...

-Elle risque d'être redoutable ! dit Thomas, amusé.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre un miracle avec Excalibur, soupira Elma, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Et si la magie revient, je pourrai m'en servir pour inverser le sortilège que j'ai utilisé pour masquer l'empreinte des œufs, continua Wildor. A partir de là, il nous sera facile de les retrouver. Et Merlin pourra les faire éclore...

-Wildor est à peu près aussi obsédé de dragons que Morgane, expliqua Thomas, d'un ton d'excuses, à Gili. Il se désespère que nous n'ayons pas encore mis la main sur les œufs... malheureusement, ce n'est pas faute de chercher.

-Nous avons au moins le dragon que vous avez offert à Merlin, rappela Gili, du ton de la plaisanterie.

-Hé oui, fit Wildor, avec un petit sourire. Il nous a tous faits penser à Kilgarrah. Et Merlin aimait tellement Kilgarrah. D'ailleurs, vous avez entendu le nom qu'il a donné à sa peluche ? « Dragongarra ». Moi, je dis que ses souvenirs ne sont sans doute pas si loin...

-Et ça y est, dit Thomas, d'un ton fataliste. Notre Wildor recommence avec ses dragons.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as pas vécu très longtemps au Sanctuaire, répondit Wildor, amusé, à son ami. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'était, d'avoir Aithusa à nos côtés chaque jour. Elle était tellement merveilleuse. Elle connaissait tellement d'histoires anciennes.. .et comme professeur de magie ? J'aurais pu passer ma vie, juste... à l'écouter enseigner tout ce qu'elle avait à nous apprendre.

-C'est Wildor qui l'a accouchée, expliqua Elma. Je pense qu'un lien très fort s'est créé entre eux ce jour-là... Si les dragons reviennent, Wildor sera peut-être un Seigneur des Dragons, qui sait ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Elma, murmura Wildor.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit lointain et meurtri.

-Mordred a tué notre Reine, dit-il, doucement. Elle était vulnérable et blessée, elle venait juste de donner naissance à ses enfants, et il l'a tuée... S'il est là, quelque part... et si je mets la main sur lui... il paiera pour ça. J'espère _vraiment _que j'aurai récupéré ma magie ce jour-là, parce que rien de ce que je pourrais lui faire _sans _ne serait assez cruel pour venger les nôtres à mon goût. Je lui arracherai la peau des os lambeau par lambeau avec mon pouvoir, en prenant grand soin de le laisser vivant assez longtemps pour qu'il souffre, comme il a fait souffrir chacun des enfants qu'il a massacrés, comme il a fait souffrir Aithusa quand il a plongé sa lame dans sa poitrine pour en arracher son cœur encore vivant.

-Wildor, dit Elma, en secouant la tête. Arrête, s'il te plaît. Tu me fais peur quand tu parles comme ça...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mordred marchait sous la pluie, enfoncé dans sa parka d'alpiniste, les yeux levés vers les nuages qui défilaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Il demandait pardon aux étoiles, et aussi, aux nuages, et bien sûr, à la lune, qui brillait invisible au-dessus du voile vaporeux des grands cumulus.

Il demandait pardon au vent, aux arbres, et aux oiseaux, et quand il croisait des passants noctambules, il leur demandait pardon aussi.

Mais au lieu de lui pardonner, les gens le chassaient en le traitant de fou, et des fois, ils lui jetaient des choses : des canettes de coca, des bouteilles de bière ou des vieux emballages en carton. Ils les lui jetaient à la tête, pour le forcer à s'en aller plus loin, parce que le fait qu'il leur demande pardon les embarrassait.

Mordred les comprenait, mais ça le rendait triste, parce qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui dise :

-Personnellement, je te pardonne, d'avoir tout détruit, et d'avoir fait de ce monde un endroit si triste.

Ca n'aurait pas changé le fil de sa vie, mais pour un moment, il aurait été soulagé de savoir, que quelqu'un dans ce monde ne lui en voulait pas...

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait la dame aux sandwichs, la belle dame, avec ses grands yeux tristes.

Elle était la seule à être gentille avec lui. Elle lui offrait des choses... Des vestes chaudes, des chaussettes,, des chaussures, des couvertures, et des tentes amusantes qui se dépliaient toutes seules quand on les lançait en l'air.

Pourtant, elle aurait dû savoir, qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse de si jolis cadeaux, puisque c'était elle qui l'avait puni quand il avait fait si mal...

De sa main, elle avait tracé le signe qui avait fait de lui un fou errant, sans existence, sans cervelle, sans maison, sans amis.

Parfois, Mordred se demandait... La dame aux sandwichs était-elle gentille avec lui parce qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir puni ?

Venait-elle le voir parce qu'elle avait pitié de lui, ou parce qu'elle se sentait coupable ?

Mordred aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire de ne pas se sentir coupable.

Il avait fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose de terrible, il s'était comporté comme un chien enragé, et elle l'avait arrêté.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait qu'elle ait été obligée de tracer le signe. Il acceptait d'être tel qu'il était. Un vagabond à l'esprit embrumé qui demandait pardon à la lune, pendant que les gens lui jetaient des choses. Sans doute, aurait-il mérité pire. Parce que c'était sa faute, si le monde était si triste aujourd'hui...

C'était parce que le monde était triste, que Mordred pleurait.

Il ne pleurait pas toujours, cependant. Souvent, quand il marchait, les yeux écarquillés, il oubliait d'être triste, et se trouvait fasciné par les petites choses : des ombres qui bougeaient, une feuille qui volaient au vent, un dessin dans les étoiles. Tant qu'il pouvait marcher, bouger, s'en aller, le poids qui pesait sur lui n'était pas trop intolérable, et les instants ne s'égrenaient pas trop lentement.

C'était quand il restait immobile, quand il était enfermé, quand il y avait un toit sur sa tête, que le sentiment d'avoir fait du mal à la terre montait en lui si violemment qu'il se mettait à pleurer à gros sanglots, et que la douleur devenait insupportable. Il aurait voulu pouvoir refermer la blessure qu'il avait causée, mais rien ne pouvait la recoudre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rectifier ses erreurs, mais il était trop tard. A l'hôpital, quand le docteur l'avait enfermé, il avait essayé de supprimer la douleur en coupant ses poignets avec le fer du trombone, et il avait regardé le sang couler avec surprise. Puis il s'était senti devenir tout faible, et, pris d'un vertige, il était tombé par-terre. Quand il s'était envolé au-dessus de son corps, il avait espéré ne jamais devoir y retourner, pour ne plus être prisonnier...

Il avait flotté au-dessus de lui-même, au-dessus de l'hôpital, au-dessus de la ville. Il était égaré, il avait peur. Il ne savait pas où aller.

Alors, il avait rencontré le petit garçon qui était assis sur le nuage.

-Bonjour, Mordred ! lui avait-il l'enfant, en lui faisant un signe de la main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, est-ce que tu t'es perdu ?

-Non, je me suis enfui, avait-il répondu, honteux. J'étais enfermé, et j'avais trop mal, alors je suis parti, et maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire, à part tourner en rond...

Mordred se mordit les lèvres et dit "aïe". Puis, il se mit à pleurer.

Le petit garçon qui était assis sur le nuage le regarda, avec ses grands yeux bleus aux reflets dorés, et il lui demanda, avec gentillesse :

-Est-ce que tu as très mal ?

Mordred hocha la tête, tourmenté.

Et le petit garçon qui était assis sur le nuage lui fit signe de s'approcher en murmurant : "Viens là".

Mordred lui obéit timidement.

Et le petit garçon qui était assis sur le nuage le toucha, sur le cœur.

Mordred sentit ses doigts dorés caresser le coin de son âme qui lui faisait le plus mal.

C'était l'endroit où la dame aux sandwichs avait dessiné le signe, l'endroit d'où la douleur irradiait.

Le petit garçon qui était assis sur le nuage était certainement magique, parce que, lorsqu'il l'effleura, la souffrance omniprésente qu'il ressentait se retira de lui, le laissant apaisé et heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Mordred se remit à pleurer de plus belle en lui disant «merci ». Et le petit garçon lui fit un sourire lumineux.

-Je ne peux pas l'effacer. Personne ne le peut. Et ce que je t'ai fait ne va pas durer très longtemps. Ca ne peut marcher qu'ici... dans l'entre-deux. Quand tu redescendras en bas, tout redeviendra comme avant, et tu devras faire preuve de courage. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

-C'est ma faute, dit Mordred, les yeux remplis de larmes. Pas la tienne.

-C'est vrai, dit le petit garçon, d'un air chagriné. Tu as fait des bêtises, Mordred. Beaucoup de bêtises. Mais ça me rend triste quand même de te voir comme ça...parce qu'au fond de ton coeur, tu n'es pas mauvais.

-Redescends avec moi là en-bas, implora Mordred. Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, lui dit le petit garçon sur le nuage. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que, je dois d'abord attendre.

-Attendre quoi ?

-Que mon père et ma mère se rencontrent. Ils doivent retrouver leur mémoire, et se retrouver, pour me retrouver.

-Ca fait longtemps, que tu attends ? demanda Mordred.

-Vraiment très longtemps, répondit le petit garçon, avec un sourire.

-Alors, je peux attendre aussi, dit Mordred, d'un ton plein d'espoir. J'attendrai que tu viennes.

L'enfant hocha la tête, le regard plein de bonté.

-Il est temps de redescendre maintenant, lui dit-il. Et plus de bêtises avec les trombones, tu me le promets ?

Mordred acquiesça solennellement en murmurant : "je promets".

Quand il s'était réveillé, à l'hôpital, entouré par les docteurs, la douleur était revenue en lui.

Mais il n'avait pas oublié le petit garçon sur le nuage, ni ses doigts dorés...

Maintenant, Mordred déambulait sous la lune, au milieu des échafaudages des travaux. Et il y avait un trou dans le sol, un trou rond et puant. Mordred se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur, parce qu'il était curieux, et il vit quelque chose de blanc flotter sur l'eau sale en contrebas. Il se pencha un peu plus, et perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba la tête la première dans l'eau, et faillit se noyer. Il se débattit dans la vase malodorante, en panique, et réussit à reprendre pied sur le sol après quelques minutes. Il faisait noir comme dans un four, et il ne savait plus du tout comment remonter. Il essaya d'agripper la paroi pour se hisser à l'extérieur, mais il glissa, et retomba en arrière. Au bout de la troisième fois, il se mit à pleurer, parce que l'air était étouffant, et qu'il ne voyait plus les nuages... Puis il se mit à avancer à tâtons, une main sur la paroi, pour tenter de trouver une autre sortie, et après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, il vit réapparaître devant lui la chose blanche sur laquelle il s'était penché tout à l'heure. Elle était belle et brillante, et il pataugea de plus belle pour pouvoir la rejoindre, oubliant son angoisse. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains dessus, il se rendit compte qu'elle était ronde, fraîche, et lisse, et qu'il y avait comme une forme enroulée à l'intérieur, dessinée en jolies ombres bleues. Il l'attrapa avec ravissement et la serra sur son cœur... puis, il continua d'avancer, à l'aveuglette, avec son trésor.

Il erra pendant des heures, en serrant sa trouvaille dans ses bras, coincé dans le froid, le mouillé et les mauvaises odeurs. Puis, il finit par trouver une échelle, qui conduisait vers la surface, et il remonta. Après s'être cogné la tête, il comprit qu'en poussant très fort, il pouvait pousser la plaque qui l'empêchait de revenir à l'air libre, et il émergea sur un trottoir, toussant et crachant. Deux passants le contournèrent en se bouchant le nez. Il s'ébroua comme un chien, et, s'asseyant par-terre, il regarda avec ravissement la chose blanche qu'il avait trouvée... L'ombre bleue à l'intérieur était tellement jolie ! Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblerait s'il l'en sortait... il chercha l'ouverture, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis, il eut une idée. Saisissant la chose blanche à bout de bras, il l'envoya de toutes ses forces contre le mur pour la casser en deux.

Elle rebondit, puis roula par-terre.

Elle n'était même pas fêlée...

Mordred reprit la chose dans ses bras, et réfléchit, à ce qu'il pourrait trouver, qui soit assez lourd pour réussir à briser le couvercle s'il s'en servait pour taper dessus très fort.


	33. Chapitre 32

**_Merci à tous. Pas de contrecoms aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous serez servis en matière d'émotions fortes, parce que j'ai bossé dur pour vous servir ça. Je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous attendiez. Mais vous aurez ce que vous attendez. Juste un peu plus tard. Demain, pause. Je reprendrai jeudi. Et vendredi... si vous êtes sages (ou peut-être samedi, parce que sur ce passage-là aussi j'aurai du boulot) vous aurez enfin le moment que vous me réclamez. Depuis très, très longtemps. On y est presque. Donnez-moi vos impressions sur celui-là ;). _  
**

**CHAPITRE 32**

Les îles Scilly n'étaient à l'origine qu'une seule et même terre, avant que la mer n'en recouvre toute une partie. C'était de cette terre que jaillissait la Source de la magie, et c'était sur elle, qu'autrefois, les Grandes Prêtresse de l'Ancien Culte avaient édifié le Sanctuaire, baptisant le berceau où elles avaient construit leurs Temples sacrés du nom chantant « d'Ile des Bénis ».

Lorsque Morgane avait commencé à étudier la géographie du Royaume Uni pour tenter de localiser la Source dans le monde moderne à partir de ses souvenirs d'autrefois, elle était rapidement arrivée aux recoupements nécessaires pour en déduire qu'elle se trouvait aux Scilly; probablement, sur l'un des îlots inhabités situés à mi-chemin de l'île principale de Sainte Mary's et de celle de Saint Martin's, dans le passage qui répondait au nom (prophétique?) de _Passe d'Arthur. _

Les habitants des Scilly semblaient imprégnés des légendes Arthuriennes et des histoires de Lyonesse, comme si la magie avait laissé des traces en ces lieux bien après avoir disparu. Et plus d'une fois, au cours des années qu'elle avait passées à attendre le retour de Merlin, Morgane avait été tentée d'entreprendre le voyage jusqu'aux Scilly, afin de découvrir si l'emplacement exact du Temple de la Magie avait été englouti sous la mer ou émergeait encore hors de l'océan. Elle était curieuse de savoir si, en se rapprochant de l'origine géographique du pouvoir, elle réussirait à en éprouver la présence. Et elle avait envie de revoir les côtes magnifiques de l'île sacrée qui avait été son foyer bien-aimé dans sa première vie.

Mais elle s'était empêchée de mettre ce projet en oeuvre, par peur de la déception qu'elle ressentirait, si elle ne détectait rien. Et parce qu'elle craignait, si elle devait se retrouver seule, sous les étoiles silencieuses, dans un Sanctuaire en ruines que la magie avait déserté, que les images atroces du massacre de l'Ile ne reviennent la terrasser, et briser ce qui restait de son cœur.L'image du corps sans vie d'Aithusa était assez horrible quand elle lui apparaissait en rêve, sans qu'elle ne le revoie aussi sous forme de vision, une deuxième fois.

Le désir qu'elle ressentait quand elle pensait à ce voyage était mêlé de douleur, parce que si le Sanctuaire était l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi pour bâtir son rêve, il était aussi celui où son rêve avait été détruit.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, Morgane entreprenait enfin ce pèlerinage qu'elle avait reporté sans cesse, et elle l'entreprenait avec un grand espoir : celui que la magie puisse être libérée à l'issue du périple.

Elle sentait son cœur se gonfler d'impatience à cette idée.

Elle avait hâte d'arriver au bout du chemin.

Même s'il risquait d'être difficile.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le dimanche matin, les trois voyageurs se présentèrent à l'aéroport avec leurs sacs pleins à craquer, leur matériel de camping dûment emballé pour la grande expédition. Arthur frétillait d'impatience, Merlin arborait un air résigné, et Morgane croisait les doigts pour que le voyage ne s'annonce pas trop chaotique, le cœur déchiré entre l'excitation de l'un et les frayeurs de l'autre. Depuis le début, elle se doutait que l'expédition ne serait pas de tout repos pour Merlin, étant donné ses résistances, mais elle espérait qu'il réussirait à en venir à bout et qu'il s'amuserait au moins un peu. C'était très loin d'être gagné. L'histoire de la trousse de secours, qu'ils avaient cherché la veille dans tout Londres, n'était manifestement qu'un commencement.

Quand Merlin vit l'avion dans lequel ils devaient embarquer, le sang se retira de son visage et il dit :

-Je ne monterai pas là-dedans.

C'était un avion vingt places, avec des moteurs à hélices, qui avait certainement vu des jours meilleurs, mais la British Airways était une compagnie sérieuse, et Arthur se moqua de la réaction de son ami en pavoisant d'un air amusé :

-Eh bien quoi, Merlin ? Je croyais que tu étais insensible au vertige ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de vertige, se défendit Merlin. J'aime savoir avec quoi je vole... et cet appareil... là...est un vrai coucou ! C'est trop dangereux. Nous ferions bien mieux d'y aller en voiture.

-Nous ne pouvons pas, intervint Morgane, pragmatique. Nous avons déjà enregistré nos bagages...

Ainsi Merlin monta-t-il dans l'avion, la mort dans l'âme, mais malgré tous les efforts d'Arthur pour le décrisper, il resta tendu à bloc pendant tout le vol. Evidemment, les turbulences n'arrangèrent rien. Elles jetèrent Merlin hors de lui-même, achevant de le plonger dans l'angoisse. La mine défaite, le pauvre se retrouva à respirer dans un sac en carton, les yeux étroitement fermés, en répétant sans cesse : « si nous nous en sortons vivants, je jure de ne plus jamais prendre l'avion de toute ma vie ! ».

Le survol de Sainte Mary's, à leur arrivée, fut spectaculaire.

L'île était splendide, l'océan qui l'entourait, d'un bleu cristallin. Morgane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que les paysages familiers de sa première vie lui revenaient en mémoire...

-Si le pilote était plus en forme, il aurait pu nous faire faire des loopings, s'exclama Arthur, d'une voix enchantée.

-Oh, mon Dieu, je crois que je vais vomir, répondit Merlin, malade.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

En descendant de l'avion, ils louèrent une voiture pour se rendre à Hugh Town, le village principal de Saint Mary's, plein de charme avec ses vieilles maisons de pierre, ses plages de sable blanc et les voiliers qui mouillaient dans la anse de son port.

Malgré ses réticences initiales, Merlin retrouva alors le sourire quand ils arrivèrent au village, et ses yeux se mirent à briller tandis qu'il s'exclamait: « c'est la première fois depuis des années que je vois la mer ! ».

Les trois voyageurs descendirent dans une auberge chez l'habitant, et posèrent leurs affaires dans les deux chambres qu'ils avaient réservées.

Morgane devait se rendre au port pour rencontrer le propriétaire du zodiaque, qui serait normalement disponible dès le lendemain.

Merlin et Arthur décidèrent d'en profiter pour aller à la plage.

Morgane les regarda descendre le long des rues de Hugh Town en se pourchassant l'un l'autre, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant que les angoisses de Merlin semblaient s'être calmées. Du moins, pour le moment.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin sourit en sentant les embruns de la mer sur son visage, et regarda les goélands s'envoler au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ca me rappelle la maison de mon enfance, dit-il, d'un ton rêveur. Je n'avais plus revu la mer depuis mes six ans...

-Alors, ce voyage n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? lui demanda Arthur, avec un petit sourire. Une fois passée l'épreuve de l'avion... C'est plutôt pas mal par ici. Tu vois... ce n'était pas la peine de te faire du mouron à ce point-là.

-Je suis désolé pour l'avion, dit Merlin, en haussant un sourcil. Mais je reste quand même sur mes positions : ce coucou aurait très bien pu se crasher ! D'ailleurs, à un moment donné, je me suis demandé si le pilote n'était pas complètement soûl, étant donné la manière dont son appareil tanguait !

-Moi, j'aurais adoré qu'on fasse des loopings ! dit Arthur, avec un soupir. Tu imagines un peu ? Les sensations ?

-Tu as toujours été complètement inconscient, remarqua Merlin, d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Tu n'as vraiment... aucune mesure du danger.

-Et toi, tu es un vrai froussard, comme d'habitude ! lui répondit Arthur en riant. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne... qui ait autant peur de tout... et tout le temps ! A ta place, je trouverais ça _invivable _!

-Oh ! Eh bien, peut-être que si tu arrêtais de me faire des frayeurs...

-Oui, Maman, se moqua Arthur.

-Arthur ! dit Merlin, en plissant les yeux, courroucé.

_-_Quoi, Maman ? le chercha Arthur, avec un vaste sourire.

-Tu vas voir...

Merlin lui donna la chasse, et Arthur s'enfuit en courant. Ils se poursuivirent autour des rochers en riant. A un moment donné, le sens de la poursuite s'inversa, et ce fut Merlin qui se retrouva à fuir devant Arthur qui le coursait. Celui-ci s'élança, bondit, et lui fit un plaquage pour lui couper la route. Ils roulèrent dans le sable en riant, et finirent par se retrouver nez à nez, recouverts de sable blanc. Merlin riait à perdre haleine en essayant de se débattre. Arthur se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui, le plaquant par-terre. Merlin se figea, vaincu, en s'exclamant entre deux éclats de rire : « C'est bon, c'est bon, tu as gagné ! »

Et ce fut là.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque visage contre visage, qu'Arthur se souvint du baiser, celui que Merlin lui avait donné, juste après la fête, alors qu'il était complètement soûl. La mémoire de ce bref moment prit Arthur de court, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle resurgisse avec une telle intensité. Il avait laissé de côté cet incident, après qu'il se soit produit, préférant le reléguer au rang des détails sans importance. Le baiser en lui-même n'était rien d'autre qu'un témoignage de reconnaissance de la part d'un ami pompette, à l'issue d'une soirée bien arrosée, et certainement, toutes les images qui avaient dansé dans sa tête quand il l'avait reçu, et toutes les impressions étranges qu'il avait éprouvées, n'avaient été que le fruit d'une bonne cuite. C'était ce que s'était dit Arthur, quand il avait vaguement repensé à la forêt, à la clairière, et au Merlin de son rêve, et il avait préféré... tout oublier.

Mais à présent, que Merlin était en-dessous de lui, que ses grands yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, et que sa bouche était ouverte sur ce sourire... sa bouche... dont le bref contact avait provoqué en lui un tel vertige... et dont les lèvres étaient si pleines et si proches...il n'était plus si sûr que ça n'ait été qu'un détail, ni qu'il ait été dû à l'alcool.

Arthur, sous le choc, sentit l'attraction intense qu'il avait éprouvée deux jours plus tôt se réveiller en lui alors que les angles du visage de Merlin frappaient son regard d'une manière différente, le faisant ressembler bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible à l'apparition de son rêve.

Le désir le percuta avec une telle violence qu'il le terrifia, le poussant à réclamer un nouveau baiser.

Il lâcha Merlin et battit en retraite, le cœur en vrac, ne sachant que faire de lui-même.

-Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Merlin, alarmé par sa réaction anormale.

-Rien du tout, mentit-il, en prenant un air dégagé.

Et il s'obligea à recouvrer son emprise sur lui-même en pensant : _Arthur, Arthur, calme-toi._

Il compta jusqu'à trois, chercha à retrouver son souffle. A rationaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Ce n'était rien, l'effet des vacances. Du grand air. De la sensation de liberté !

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air bizarre..., s'inquiéta Merlin, plein de sollicitude.

-Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas ! lui répondit Arthur avec enthousiasme, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Merlin sourit au geste d'affection habituel, puis, resserra autour de lui son manteau.

-Brrr, il commence à faire frisquet !

Le soir tombait, et le soleil était déjà en train de disparaître derrière la mer.

-Rentrons à l'auberge, proposa Arthur.

-Oh, oui, allons manger, je meurs de faim ! se réjouit Merlin, en l'attrapant par le bras.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

Ils dînèrent au restaurant, d'un plat de poisson frais, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Merlin décortiquer les arêtes avec ses doigts, pour les lécher ensuite, avec appétit.

Morgane avait parlé au propriétaire du zodiaque, et ils pourraient quitter Hugh Town le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, après avoir acheté tous les vivres qu'il leur fallait pour poursuivre leur expédition.

Arthur l'écouta avec fascination parler de leur destination en la lui montrant sur les cartes qu'elle avait achetées. Elle paraissait très sûre d'elle, et de l'endroit où elle souhaitait les amener...

Il nota néanmoins la manière dont les sourcils de Merlin se fronçaient lorsque Morgane désigna les îlots de la passe, et l'inquiétude intense qui se refléta dans le bleu de ses yeux. De quoi Merlin avait-il donc si peur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, juste... se détendre, et profiter du moment, au lieu de rester aux aguets, comme si un danger permanent planait au-dessus de leurs têtes ?

-Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée d'aller faire du camping, soupira Merlin, d'un ton malheureux, lorsqu'ils se mirent au lit ce soir-là. Nous pourrions rester ici, au village, et passer de si bonnes vacances. Pourquoi faut-il que Morgane veuille absolument nous emmener en expédition ?

-Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang pour rien, dit Arthur, en se glissant sous les draps. Nous allons bien nous amuser sur ces îles... Viens plutôt par ici.

Merlin eut un sourire, et vint se caler dans ses bras. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il dormait comme un bébé, épuisé, sans doute, par les émotions fortes de la journée, à moins que ce ne soit grâce au vin qu'il avait bu à table. Arthur regarda son visage pâle, taillé à la serpe, la manière dont ses cils effleuraient ses joues, le rose de ses lèvres entr'ouvertes. Et il jura en lui-même.

Parce que cette bouche disait « embrasse-moi ».

Cette nuit-là, il resta les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond, pendant que Merlin dormait profondément, étroitement pelotonné dans ses bras.

Il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait aucune explication rationnelle, au fait qu'il se soit senti bouleversé à ce point-là, quand il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Merlin, sur la plage. Ni aucune logique dans la nouvelle obsession d'obtenir un baiser qui semblait s'être emparée de lui. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait au-dessus de Merlin, ou comme si c'était la première fois qu'il dormait en le tenant dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être en contact. Merlin et lui étaient proches. Ils étaient proches tout le temps, d'une manière à la fois émotionnelle, et physique. Arthur n'était pas étonné du tout que la majorité des gens les considèrent comme un couple, parce qu'il y avait effectivement de quoi se méprendre. Mais pour lui, les choses avaient toujours été claires, et il était absolument certain, que pour Merlin aussi; parce que c'était une proximité symbiotique qu'ils partageaient, dépourvue de tension ou de désir, et, s'ils s'aimaient (et bien sûr qu'ils s'aimaient) c'était d'un amour bien plus profond et bien plus essentiel que celui d'une passion amoureuse.

Alors, d'où était né le désir qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi les lèvres de Merlin l'avaient-elles appelé subitement ? Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé cette envie... ce besoin... d'y poser les siennes ? Pourquoi cette idée semblait-elle ne plus vouloir le quitter ?

Les yeux ouverts dans le noir, Arthur pensait aux grands arbres d'Acétir, et il éprouvait un manque dont il ignorait l'origine.

Il attira Merlin plus près de lui, en frissonnant, et il l'entendit soupirer dans son sommeil.

-Merlin... murmura-t-il, d'une voix préoccupée. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais donc tant me montrer ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Ils firent les courses le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, mais la conquête de la supérette vira vite à l'épreuve.

Merlin faisait autant de provisions que s'il préparait un siège, remplissant frénétiquement le caddie de boîtes de chili, de raviolis et de choucroutes garnies à tel point que Morgane perplexe finit par lui dire :

-Tu sais, Merlin, nous ne partons que pour quelques jours...

-Peut-être, rétorqua-t-il, en lui lançant un regard stressé, mais il vaut toujours mieux être prêt, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Par exemple, le zodiaque pourrait se retrouver en panne d'essence, et nous, coincés sur un îlot perdu où il ne vient jamais _aucun _visiteur, et si ce genre de chose se produit, croyez-moi, nous serons bien contents d'avoir des provisions avec nous en quantité... Alors moi, je dis qu'il vaut mieux être prévoyant, et penser large, et... tiens, petit salé aux lentilles, ça a l'air bon, ça ! conclut-il en se précipitant vers une nouvelle pile de boîtes de conserve.

Morgane jeta un regard impuissant à son frère.

-Merlin, intervint gentiment Arthur. Si tu continues à remplir ce caddie, le zodiaque n'aura pas le temps de tomber en panne... parce qu'il aura coulé bien avant !

-Oh, dit Merlin, paniqué. Gare à la surcharge. Où avais-je la tête ? Très, très mauvaise idée, en effet... C'est comme ça que le Titanic a sombré !

Faisant brutalement machine arrière dans sa stratégie de survie, Merlin commença à replacer les boîtes de conserve où il les avait prises. Ce faisant, il fit s'ébouler toute une pyramide, reçut une boîte de chili sur la tête et fit « aïe ! » avant de trébucher sur celles qui roulaient sous ses pieds... et de tomber par-terre.

Arthur soupira.

-Mais où a-t-il la tête ? demanda-t-il, vaguement dépassé. Parfois, je me le demande... Tu es sûre, que c'était vraiment une bonne idée, Morgane, cette histoire de camping... ?

-Je te rappelle qu'elle te plaisait bien, au début, signala sa sœur.

-J'adore l'idée d'essayer de me débrouiller par mes propres moyens en pleine nature. En chassant... et en campant à la belle étoile... mais quand je vois Merlin... j'ai de sérieux doutes sur ses capacités à survivre pendant plus de deux heures en-dehors du monde civilisé, dit Arthur, en hochant la tête.

-C'est sûr, que quand il fait ce genre de chose... soupira Morgane, alors que Merlin faisait s'effondrer d'un coup de coude maladroit la pyramide de boîtes qu'il avait passé cinq minutes à lutter pour remettre en place.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils quittèrent Saint Mary's au milieu de l'après-midi et s'embarquèrent pour la pleine mer par un temps idéal. Il faisait frais comme en mars, mais le soleil brillait, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, et les vagues étaient douces. Le calme régnait à bord du zodiaque. Merlin avait insisté pour qu'Arthur mette deux gilets de sauvetage au lieu d'un, et Arthur boudait, transformé en bibundum.

-Je n'arrive même plus à bouger attifé avec ça !

-Peut-être, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, répondit Merlin. Et fais attention à rester au _centre _du bateau.

Morgane écoutait leur dispute d'une oreille distraite en guidant le zodiaque. Elle utilisait sa boussole pour tenir un cap calculé à l'avance. Les îlots de la Passe d'Arthur étaient nombreux, et elle ignorait sur lequel d'entre eux ils retrouveraient les ruines de l'ancien Temple de la Magie. Elle comptait procéder de manière méthodique pour être certaine de ne pas rater l'endroit.

Le propriétaire du zodiaque avait été étonné qu'elle ne réclame pas de guide local, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas empêtrée d'un inconnu pour partir sur les traces de la Source. Quand la magie reviendrait, ce serait en comité restreint. Seuls Merlin, Arthur, et elle seraient présents pour assister à la scène.

_Maintenant, _pensa-t-elle, _il ne reste plus très longtemps à attendre._

Elle imaginait la joie de Wildor, et des autres magiciens-nés, quand ils sentiraient leurs pouvoirs leur revenir, enfin, après toute cette attente. Elle se représentait Merlin, dans toute sa plénitude, enfin réuni à lui-même, étincelant de magie, de force, et de confiance, tel qu'elle l'avait aimé autrefois... Elle se figurait Arthur, rayonnant de fierté face à lui, comme à l'époque bénie de l'Age d'Or de Camelot.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du premier îlot de la passe, dans les premières lueurs du soleil couchant, Morgane comprit, le cœur battant, qu'ils touchaient au but, et qu'elle avait vu juste en les amenant ici.

Les dessins des îles fragmentées qui se découpaient sur la mer transparente réveillaient en elle les souvenirs la topographie du Sanctuaire. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de patience, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent l'emplacement précis de la Source.

Mais il était trop tard, ce soir, pour commencer les recherches. La seule chose qui restait encore à faire, avant que la nuit tombe, était de dresser le campement.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin n'aimait pas faire du camping.

Ce qu'il aimait, c'était les appartements sécurisés, dépourvus d'hôtes indésirables susceptibles de provoquer des piqûres dangereuses. Et aussi, les douches chaudes, de préférence, juste avant d'aller dormir dans un lit molletonneux, de manière à se sentir propre et détendu au moment d'enfiler son pyjama (qui sentait bon la lessive aux fleurs) et de se glisser dans les draps (et les bras d'Arthur) avec un profond sentiment de bien-être.

L'aspect de l'archipel lui parut menaçant dès qu'il posa les yeux dessus, mais la joie d'Arthur à avoir enfin atteint le territoire vierge qui lui avait été promis amoindrit un peu son angoisse sous-jacente. Son ami était tellement impatient de jouer les Robinson Crusoé ! Il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de recevoir son cadeau de Noël.

Dès qu'ils touchèrent l'île, Arthur bondit du zodiaque, et, pendant que Morgane amarrait le bateau, il se mit à explorer son nouveau territoire de jeu avec enthousiasme.

Après avoir fait le tour des environs, il il commença à donner des ordres, avec bonne humeur. « Il faut planter la tente ! », « Il faut faire du feu ! ». « Merlin, où sont les sacs de couchage ? », « J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié d'acheter des bouteilles de Coca ? ».

_Explorateur du dimanche, _pensa Merlin, attendri, en apportant son Coca glacé en canette à Arthur pour qu'il puisse se réhydrater.

N'était-ce pas le même garçon qui l'avait regardé d'un air navré quand il avait osé protester qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le laisser tirer sur de malheureux lapins ? Merlin imaginait d'ici qui aurait été de corvée de dépiautage, si Arthur avait été le chasseur hors pair qu'il s'imaginait certainement être dans ses rêves...

_Merlin, pèle la peau du lapin ! Merlin, mets-le donc à cuire ! _

Personne n'avait pitié de Merlin, qui trouvait que les lapins étaient de petites créatures adorables, et qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de leur écorcher la fourrure pour les mettre à brûler au fond d'une marmite.

Que Dieu bénisse les boîtes de conserve, et le Chili con Carne !

Ce fut Merlin qui s'occupa de monter les tentes, et d'installer les tapis de sols, et de dérouler les sacs de couchage, et d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu... parce que Morgane avait décidé de faire le tour de l'île avant que le soleil n'ait complètement disparu, et qu'Arthur, ravi, avait choisi ce moment entre tous pour commencer son grand reportage sur leurs vacances en prenant des photos.

Des photos de Merlin. En train de travailler.

Non, Merlin n'aimait pas faire du camping.

Mais il aimait quand Arthur était heureux, et Arthur avait l'air d'être au paradis à la perspective d'une soirée à la belle étoile.

Alors Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire avec indulgence en mettant les boîtes de conserve à cuire sur le feu .

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

C'était la première soirée qu'Arthur passait loin de toute civilisation, dans le calme parfait d'une île déserte, avec un millier d'étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Pourtant, ce qu'il savourait le plus n'était ni le bruit des vagues, ni l'impression d'espace qu'il pouvait ressentir, ni même la clarté du ciel loin de tout éclairage artificiel. Ce qui absorbait Arthur était le visage de Merlin, dans les jeux d'ombres et de lumières que les flammes projetaient sur ses traits. Il regardait ses yeux bleus, mouvementés, dans lesquels l'émotion du moment se lisait comme à livre ouvert, ses pommettes taillées à la serpe, et le dessein de ses lèvres pleines.

La courbe de cette bouche le ramenait inévitablement au baiser maladroit et inattendu que Merlin lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt. Ce baiser qui l'avait propulsé sous les grands arbres de la forêt d'Acétir, et qui avait réveillé en lui une soif insatiable. Là, maintenant (tout de suite) Arthur avait envie de contourner le feu qui s'interposait entre lui et Merlin, de s'approcher de ces lèvres, et de les effleurer des siennes à nouveau. Ressentirait-il le même choc électrique ? Le même sentiment d'immensité ? Le même désir, puissant et irrésistible, s'il faisait cela ? Réussirait-il à aller au bout de son rêve, et à voir, enfin, ce qui lui était resté caché jusqu'ici ?

L'espace d'un instant, l'impulsion fut si forte qu'Arthur fut obligé d'arrêter de respirer pour rester immobile.

Puis, elle passa, et Arthur, stupéfait, se demanda une fois de plus ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa tête.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'embrasser Merlin. C'était... illogique, incompréhensible. Il n'était pas attiré par lui pas comme ça, pas pour ça. Il l'aurait su (nom d'un chien) s'il avait été gay, il était quand même président de la seule association LGBT de son lycée ! Ca ne lui aurait pas posé de problème s'il l'avait été, mais il savait bien qu'il ne l'était pas, et encore moins, avec Merlin.

Merlin était son ami. Il était... (_l'autre part de lui-même, le deuxième arc de son cercle, sa moitié manquante). _Pendant toutes les nuits où il l'avait tenu serré dans ses bras, pas une seule fois Arthur n'avait eu la moindre arrière-pensée à son sujet. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le protéger. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était le réconforter.

Mais ce baiser... et le fil qui s'était tendu entre eux quand il s'était produit... et ce désir, qu'il avait ressenti... revenaient le hanter et modifier toutes ses perspectives, lui donnant envie d'envoyer au diable tout ce qu'il savait, et d'effleurer à nouveau ces lèvres, pour pouvoir éprouver...

Arthur fixa ses yeux sur les flammes, alors que la frustration montait en lui...

Puis, il les ramena sur Merlin, Merlin qui était Merlin sans être Merlin, Merlin qui était son Merlin mais qui n'était pas l'autre Merlin, celui de son rêve, Merlin qui était lui-même, et qui était son ami, mais qui était aussi quelque chose de plus, la clé de la connaissance, le bout de sa quête, le garçon dans la clairière, qui murmurait en lui... _Arthur... il y a quelque chose que je dois vous montrer. _Quand il entendait cette voix résonner dans sa tête, Arthur avait l'impression que tout ce dont il croyait être sûr s'effaçait pour ne plus avoir la moindre importance, et il aurait été prêt à faire...

_N'importe quoi._

Pour voir.

Y compris traverser le feu pour obtenir un autre baiser.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _se demanda-t-il, saisi de vertiges, en imaginant le regard heurté que lui adresserait Merlin s'il avait pu savoir quelles pensées folles lui traversaient la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ma tête ? _

-Arthur ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit Merlin, penché sur lui. Il regarda les ombres qui se dessinaient sur sa gorge, puis remonta... en direction de sa bouche. _Non. Ca ne va pas, _répondit-il en lui-même. _Ca ne va pas, Merlin. Je ne peux pas avoir à ce point envie de t'embrasser, ce n'est pas...normal._

Arthur avala sa salive. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il se sentait... il se sentait...

-Arthur, dit Merlin, d'un ton inquiet. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as mal au ventre ? Mal à la tête ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Laisse-moi...

-Non.

Arthur saisit la main de Merlin avant qu'elle ne se pose sur son front, et le contact de ses doigts lui causa comme un choc électrique.

Il réussit à esquisser un sourire malgré l'impression de déchirement intérieur qu'il éprouvait, et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas... je vais bien, je suis juste... songeur.

-Oh, dit Melin, avec un sourire.

Un sourire _innocent. _Le sourire de son Merlin lapins-et-barbe-à-papa qui avait besoin d'une présence rassurante pour ne pas partir en crise de panique, et certainement pas le sourire d'un garçon qu'il était envisageable... d'embrasser. _Sors-toi cette idée de la tête immédiatement, Arthur, tu m'entends ?_

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda Merlin, avec curiosité, en s'asseyant, près de lui.

-A toi, répondit Arthur, en lui adressant un regard amusé.

-Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu penses. De moi, peut-on savoir ? demanda Merlin, intrigué.

-Que tu es une énigme..., répondit Arthur, en le dévisageant d'un regard fasciné.

-Pour toi ? Non, je ne crois pas, dit Merlin, en riant. Tu sais absolument _tout _ce qu'i savoir à mon sujet. Je veux dire : quand on y réfléchit bien, c'est même franchement gênant, que tu puisses me connaître à ce point-là. Je devrais être gêné. Je devrais...

Arthur laissa son bavardage se brouiller dans sa tête alors qu'il regardait bouger ses lèvres.

-Mais je ne le suis pas, conclut Merlin. C'est bien comme ça. C'est bien que tu saches tout de moi.

Arthur leva sur lui ses yeux brûlants, et pensa : _sauf que je ne sais pas tout... Ramène-moi là-bas, Merlin. Ramène-moi... à Acétir... Je t'en prie. J'ai envie de savoir._

Devait-il lui parler de son rêve ?

Pouvait-il le faire ?

_-_Merlin, je...

-Oui ? dit Merlin gentiment.

Arthur se ravisa brutalement.

-J'espère que tu profites quand même de ces vacances, dit-il, en changeant de sujet. Je sais que... le camping... ce n'est pas trop ton truc...

-Oh, tu veux parler de mon côté mère poule toujours inquiète, nota Merlin, d'un ton un peu embarrassé. C'est vrai que je suis d'une nature un peu angoissée.

-Un peu, dit Arthur, avec amusement.

-Mais... tu sais. L'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose, dit Merlin, en hochant la tête.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, promit Arthur, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Merlin inclina sa tête contre lui, et poussa un soupir.

Arthur sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

La première île n'était pas la bonne, et Morgane ne dormit presque pas de la nuit tant elle était pressée de continuer sa quête. Ils visitèrent deux nouvelles îles le jour suivant. Arthur était toujours aussi enthousiaste quand ils abordaient un nouveau rivage. Il courait dans tous les sens en escaladant tous les rochers, et Merlin galopait sur ses talons avec une mine inquiète en lui répétant sans cesse de faire attention à ne pas se casser quelque chose. Arthur l'ignorait joyeusement et jouait les marioles. Quand Merlin commença à faire une attaque de panique après qu'il ait failli glisser, il décida de se montrer un peu plus prudent. Morgane faisait ses propres recherches pendant que les garçons se chamaillaient, riaient, discutaient au bord de la mer, ou se donnaient la chasse.

Et jusqu'ici, elles étaient infructueuses. Quand ils abordèrent la troisième île de la journée, Morgane prit le chemin qui conduisait vers le centre afin de l'explorer à son tour, pendant que Merlin et Arthur débattaient du repas de midi à bord du zodiaque. Elle cherchait à retrouver ses marques malgré les changements que le temps avait infligé au relief, mais ce n'était pas si facile. Elle gravit la colline, une main en visière, le regard tourné vers le lagon bleu, cristallin, sous lequel se devinait le paysage qui avait été englouti par la montée des eaux. La couleur de la mer était d'une grande transparence, les îles de la passe ressemblaient à des larmes d'émeraude perdues dans un visage turquoise. Morgane effleura du bout des doigts les pierres anciennes qui essaimaient le chemin, et se demanda, tristement, auquel des bâtiment du Sanctuaire elles avaient appartenu... Le Temple de l'Esprit, le Collège des Filles, le Grand Amphithéâtre...

Dans sa mémoire, elle voyait se dessiner les édifices blancs qui formaient son rêve d'autrefois.

Sa vocation avait été de rebâtir l'Ancien Culte. Son espérance avait été de voir la magie redevenir puissante et glorieuse dans le monde. Elle avait cru qu'elle accomplirait ce destin auquel elle s'était vouée, lorsqu'elle avait compris le sens profond de sa magie. Elle avait cru qu'elle serait celle par qui, enfin, la Source serait réhabilitée. Mais son effort, sa fierté, l'oeuvre de sa vie, n'avait été qu'un ultime sursaut avant l'extinction, et l'oubli, et cette pensée, lui causait un incommensurable chagrin.

Elle se souvenait d'une époque, où les esprits de la terre, de l'eau, et du ciel, avaient dansé autour d'elle. D'un monde, où les forêts étaient remplies de dryades et où les lacs étaient habités par des gardiennes liquides et enchanteresses. D'un pays de dolmens mystérieux, où il suffisait de souffler dans une corne au bord d'un bassin pour voyager par-delà des frontières du monde visible et rencontrer les esprits des êtres chers disparus... et d'une île, sur laquelle avait régné un dragon blanc.

Toutes ces choses lui manquaient. Elles étaient comme imprimées en elle, et elle se languissait tellement de les retrouver...

Ce fut lorsqu'elle atteignit le sommet de la colline, elle vit le zodiaque rouge.

Un autre bateau solitaire, pour un autre voyageur perdu.

Il était amarré dans une anse cachée, invisible depuis la côte qu'ils avaient abordée.

Et face à la mer, se tenait un homme seul, dont le regard était braqué sur l'horizon.

Morgane descendit, le long du sentier qui menait à la mer, pour rejoindre l'homme.

Elle sentait que ce n'était pas un hasard, s'il attendait là.

Elle le reconnut avant de le rejoindre, lorsqu'il leva vers elle ses yeux clairs et sages.

Bien sûr, que c'était lui. Où aurait-il pu être d'autre ? Le vrai croyant, ne pouvait attendre que sur le seuil de la Source, après avoir été plus loin dans sa quête que tous les autres disciples réunis. Serein, comme toujours, parce qu'il avait la foi...

Son crâne était rasé, comme autrefois, et il était vêtu comme un moine bouddhiste.

Peut-être en était-il un. Il était au moins aussi calme.

Il la regarda venir vers lui, paisiblement.

Et lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, face à lui, il inclina la tête, imperceptiblement.

-Dame Morgane, lui dit-il. Je vous attendais.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Alator, dit-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

-C'est bien moi, lui répondit-il, avec un léger sourire.

-Avec vos souvenirs...

-Tout comme vous, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

-Vous avez trouvé la Source, dit-elle, bouleversée.

-J'ai trouvé l'endroit où elle se trouvait jadis, lui répondit Alator, d'une voix nostalgique. Il y a...bien longtemps, dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie. J'y viens chaque année, en pèlerinage, depuis lors, et chaque année, c'est la même chose.

-Dites-moi, implora Morgane, le coeur battant.

-Il n'y a plus rien ici, Morgane Pendragon, dit Alator, en la dévisageant avec une grande tristesse. Pas la moindre étincelle. Pas le plus infime signe. La terre est morte. L'océan ne chante plus. Le ciel a fait silence. Nous sommes les Prêtres d'un culte qui s'est éteint, vous et moi. Des réminiscences d'un autre âge qui auraient mieux fait de rester endormies. La terre du Sanctuaire est aussi dépourvue de magie que la terre d'Albion. Les portes qui étaient ouvertes autrefois sont toutes closes. Il semble impossible de croire, en voyant cet endroit oublié aujourd'hui, à quel point il était sacré jadis, si sacré que le voile entre les mondes visibles et invisibles y était plus mince que partout ailleurs. Les anciens temps sont achevés depuis longtemps, Dame Morgane. La magie... tout au moins, sous la forme que nous connaissions jadis... a disparu, et peut-être... est-ce pour le mieux.

-Non, dit Morgane, révoltée.

-Pourquoi non ? dit Alator, plein de sagesse. Pourquoi refuser l'âge de raison qui s'est levé pour remplacer les mystères ? Le monde d'aujourd'hui a bien des facettes, et certaines d'entre elles sont extrêmement belles... Peut-être l'amour dont sont capables les gens de cette époque est-il le nouveau visage de la magie, la forme qu'elle a empruntée pour continuer son chemin à travers les âges...

-L'amour ? dit Morgane, incrédule. Où voyez-vous l'amour dans le monde d'aujourd'hui ?

-Les pays du globe tout entier, ou presque, sont en paix, nota Alator, et combien de philosophes, de prophètes, d'artistes, ou de sages, se sont-ils levés pendant les siècles où nous nous sommes absentés ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'eux aussi étaient, à leur manière, de grands magiciens ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'un Jésus, qu'un Gandhi, qu'un Nelson Mandela étaient reliés à la Source, autant que nous avons pu l'être à notre époque... quoique d'une autre manière...et que leur magie a été aussi merveilleuse, aussi bienfaisante, que celle d'un Merlin ?

Morgane le dévisagea en silence, la mâchoire tendue.

-Quand je regarde autour de moi, dit-elle, en serrant son châle contre elle, je vois tant de visages tristes, tant de cœurs désespérés. Tant d'être assoiffés qui éprouvent un manque au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Vous dites que le rêve d'Albion s'est accompli en ce monde... à une échelle supérieure... mais là où vous voyez le progrès, je ne vois que l'imperfection. Les alliances dont vous parlez sont régies par les lois de l'argent et du pouvoir, non par celles de la paix et de la compassion. Le royaume que voulait fonder mon frère devait être fondé sur l'amour dont Merlin était l'incarnation... un amour rempli de bonté, de générosité et de compassion. Je vois autour de moi les puissants qui étranglent les faibles et les riches qui se rient des pauvres. Je vois des jeunes gens drogués dans des cités détruites pour qui l'avenir se borne à un mur infranchissable.

-Camlann n'est jamais loin de nous, reconnut Alator. Nous ferions bien de nous en souvenir. Il suffit que nous nous laissions dévorer par nos peurs, et que nos cœurs nous échappent, pour se tourner vers la haine, même l'espace d'un instant, pour que s'écroule tout l'édifice fragile qui avait été construit par amour grâce à des siècles de patience. Il suffit qu'un seul homme assoiffé de pouvoir gouverne tous ceux qui espèrent en de meilleurs lendemains pour qu'il les conduise à leur insu jusqu'aux fleurs de leur destruction. Peut-être est-ce dans notre foi en l'impossible que la véritable magie réside aujourd'hui. Nous ne serions rien, Morgane, sans notre espérance.

-Ma foi est fondée par une promesse, affirma Morgane, les yeux pleins de larmes. La promesse que m'a faite Aithusa... La magie reviendra, sous sa forme véritable, et non, en tant que concept éthéré, qu'il s'agisse de foi, de courage ou d'amour. Elle n'est pas qu'un symbole, mais le cœur même de mon existence. Le culte dont je suis la gardienne n'est pas mort. Je refuse cette idée. Je la refuserai tant qu'il me restera un seul souffle, tant que je pourrai continuer à lutter pour le restaurer. Et quand les enfants d'Aithusa renaîtront, vous verrez, que j'avais raison.

-Les ruines de l'ancien Temple se trouvent sur la quatrième île à l'est de celle-ci, dit Alator, en regardant Morgane, avec un léger sourire. Bonne quête à vous, Dame Pendragon, Grande Prêtresse du Sanctuaire Disparu. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous êtes venue chercher en ces lieux. Mais si ce qui s'est endormi devait rester plonger dans le sommeil... ne pleurez pas. Certaines choses ont été perdues... mais d'autres ont été retrouvées...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Morgane ? demanda Arthur, quand elle regagna le campement. Tu as la tête... de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un fantôme...

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire forcé. On pourrait dire ça.

-Regarde, dit Arthur, gentiment. J'ai fait une pyramide avec les boîtes de conserve que nous avons mangées. Tu pourrais m'apprendre à tirer à la carabine dessus, tout à l'heure... qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Bonne idée, mon soleil, répondit Morgane, distraitement, en regardant Merlin.

Il avait l'air nerveux et mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête.

_Demain, _pensa-t-elle, à la fois remplie de désir, et pleine d'inquiétude. _Demain, nous atteindrons enfin notre destination..._

Arthur s'avéra excellent aux exercices de tir, que Merlin surveilla d'un visage blême, assis, un peu en retrait, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, comme pour les empêcher de trembler. A chaque coup de feu, ses épaules esquissaient un léger sursaut, et il semblait lutter pour trouver son souffle. Et Morgane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser:

_Il n'est pas prêt. Il ne l'est pas. Comment pourrait-il l'être ?_

Mais Merlin avait toujours été plein de surprises, et pourquoi cette fois-ci serait-elle différente ?

Alator avait raison, au sujet de Morgane. Elle avait la foi cette foi la gardait vivante. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait si près d'atteindre son but, elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Cette nuit-là, Merlin fit des cauchemars atroces, dont il s'éveilla en sursaut toutes les deux heures.

La quatrième fois qu'il se redressa dans un cri, les pupilles dilatées, le visage défait, Arthur s'assit à ses côtés, et, quand il le serra dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer, il murmura d'un ton inquiet:

-Merlin, Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la pire nuit que tu passes depuis des semaines.

-J'ai peur... souffla Merlin, d'un ton terriblement vulnérable, en se pressant contre lui.

-Peur ? Mais de quoi ? De quoi, pourrais-tu avoir peur à ce point-là ? Je ne comprends pas, dit Arthur, qui en avait assez de ne _rien _comprendre à _rien_. J'aimerais tellement... que tu m'expliques, Merlin. J'aimerais tellement savoir... ce qui se passe en toi.

-Si je me comprenais moi-même, dit Merlin.

Il tremblait comme une feuille, et ses beaux yeux étaient tout trempés.

Arthur soupira, et lui frictionna les épaules pour le calmer alors que son ami continuait d'une voix bouleversée :

-C'est cet endroit, Arthur... il me terrifie... je voudrais... je voudrais tellement retourner à Sainte Mary's. Je me sentais bien, là-bas. Alors qu'ici... j'ai du mal... j'ai du mal... à respirer... tout le temps...

-Ca va aller, Merlin.

-Je te demande pardon, Arthur. Je sais... que tu aimes être ici... camper... chasser les boîtes de conserve... tout ça...

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette frêle tentative d'humour.

-Mais ces îles... ces îles me font penser... à des tombeaux...

Merlin fondit en sanglots.

Arthur l'étreignit plus fort, posant son menton sur ses cheveux.

-Merlin, ces îles sont inhabitées depuis toujours, crois-moi... personne n'est jamais mort ici... c'est ton angoisse qui parle pour toi...

-Je sais... je suis tellement désolé... je n'aurais jamais dû venir avec vous... je suis en train de gâcher toutes vos vacances...

-Idiot, dit Arthur. Je ne voudrais pas être ici si tu n'étais pas là, avec moi, tu sais ça ! Alors arrête de dire des bêtises. Et viens là.

Merlin se recroquevilla contre lui. Arthur déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Merlin hoqueta un nouveau sanglot. Arthur posa sa main à plat sur son dos. Le nez de Merlin coula lamentablement. Arthur lui dit « ça va aller ». La bouche entr'ouverte de Merlin laissa échapper un petit gargouillis, comme souvent quand il était complètement commotionné, et lorsqu'il s'étouffa, il recracha un petit filet de bave. Mais cette fois, au lieu de lui essuyer la bouche avec sa main, d'un geste plein de compassion, Arthur regarda la salive sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'elle les faisait briller, et qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir la sécher en la lapant avec sa langue, comme un chat, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, pour absorber avec les fluides de Merlin tout le savoir dont il était privé, toutes les connaissances qui étaient scellées, et toutes les réponses aux questions qui le rendaient complètement fou.

Puis il réalisa avec horreur à quel genre d'idées il venait de se laisser aller, et il songea, terrifié :

_Arthur Dubois, tu es en train de te transformer en monstre._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin se sentit malade dès qu'il posa un pied sur l'îlot où ils accostèrent le lendemain matin.

Il commença par avoir mal à la tête puis, la gorge et le ventre suivirent. Il avait mal comme s'il avait attrapé l'appendicite...Les crampes lui remontaient du bas des intestins jusqu'au creux de l'estomac. La sensation était absolument atroce ! Quand il sortit du zodiaque, il était presque courbé en deux.

-Merlin, ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Morgane, avec inquiétude.

-Non... pas vraiment... souffla-t-il, à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil.

-Appuie-toi sur moi, dit Arthur, en l'aidant à marcher. Tu devrais t'allonger un moment... tu as l'air patraque.

-Oui... je veux bien... je veux bien m'allonger, dit Merlin, d'une voix faible.

-Morgane, amène ses affaires !

Merlin se laissa installer sous un arbre par ses amis, les jambes en coton, .

-Il a l'air vraiment malade, dit Arthur à Morgane. Nous ferions peut-être mieux de retourner à Sainte Mary's...

-Non, protesta Merlin, embarrassé. Ce n'est rien... ne faites pas attention à moi... j'ai du manger... trop de chili en boîte, je vais me reposer un peu, et ça passera tout seul.

-Je reste avec toi, dit Arthur.

-Non, s'il te plaît. Va visiter l'île... ne te prive pas pour moi... je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard.

-Je vais juste... faire un tour, dit Morgane, en se redressant. Si tu ne vas pas mieux à mon retour, nous rentrerons à Sainte Mary's avant la nuit... d'accord ?

-D'accord, dit Merlin, avec un faible sourire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

C'était la quatrième île. Celle que lui avait indiquée Alator. Et en juger par la réaction viscérale de Merlin, c'était aussi la bonne. Morgane gravit rapidement la colline centrale, mue par une impatience irrépressible, et se figea en atteignant le sommet, galvanisée par le sentiment de toucher au but...

En contrebas, se dressait la souche pétrifiée d'un arbre, qui avait été autrefois un vieux sycomore... et juste à côté, de vieilles pierres moussues, qui faisaient penser aux restes d'anciennes colonnades... Le cœur battant la chamade, Morgane descendit de la colline.

Arrivée sur le site, elle tourna en rond comme une folle, essayant frénétiquement de trouver l'emplacement de l'autel.

Elle était absolument certaine, que c'était à cet endroit, qu'autrefois, s'était dressé le Temple de la Magie. Ici avait jailli le cœur de la Source. Ici se trouvait la porte dont la Dragonne Blanche était la gardienne.

-Aithusa, appela-t-elle, d'une voix basse, implorante, des larmes dans les yeux. C'est moi, c'est Morgane. Je suis là. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Seul l'écho de son murmure lui répondit.

A quoi s'était-elle attendue ?

Impossible à dire.

Mais pas à ça.

Elle avait espéré _quelque chose, _même si ce n'était qu'un simple frémissement...

Mais elle ne sentit rien. Rien du tout. Elle aurait pu être n'importe où, ailleurs...

La magie n'était plus là. La magie était partie. La magie était morte.

Alator l'avait prévenue, mais elle fut quand même bouleversée d'éprouver un tel vide, une si grande absence. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol sacré, et toucha la terre de sa paume, cherchant la Source à tâtons, du bout des doigts. Rien. Rien du tout. Elle en aurait pleuré... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ? Alator avait-il eu raison ? La magie était-elle perdue pour toujours sous sa forme d'autrefois ? Les anciennes portes étaient-elles si bien scellées que plus rien ne pourrait les rouvrir ? Etait-il trop tard ? Avait-elle échoué ?

-Non, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Non. Non. Non. Il doit rester quelque chose. Ne serait-ce qu'une trace.

Elle se mit à parcourir les pierres à tâtons, s'écorchant les ongles dessus.

Elles s'effritèrent sous ses doigts, et soudain, Morgane sentit la rage monter en elle.

Toutes ces années, toutes ces souffrances, toute cette attente, pour rien.

Elle poussa un cri, et frappa dans le kairn avec fureur, pour détruire ces vestiges inutiles, pour conjurer la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

Parce qu'elle se tenait juste au-dessus du cœur de la magie d'Albion, et que ce cœur avait cessé de battre...

Les pierres surajoutées s'éboulèrent sur le sol, les unes après les autres, alors que leur mortier s'effritait, révélant la large table rocheuse, formée d'un seul bloc, qui était dissimulée sous leur amoncellement. Morgane cligna des yeux à travers ses larmes, reconnaissant l'autel du Temple de la magie. Elle posa sa main sur la surface. Et sa main rencontra un obstacle. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue. Et elle vit le morceau de métal rouillé qui dépassait de la pierre, de quelques centimètres seulement.

-Excalibur, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle étouffa son sanglot en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

La voix d'Arthur s'éleva, à peu de distance, derrière elle.

-Morgane ? Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Morgane retira sa main, et prit une inspiration tremblante, luttant pour retrouver sa contenance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Arthur, avec curiosité, en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-On dirait... la garde d'une épée, répondit Morgane à son frère.

-Laisse-moi voir ?

Arthur se pencha, et regarda l'objet rouillé qui dépassait du rocher.

-C'est un simple morceau de ferraille tordu, s'exclama-t-il, en adressant un regard amusé à sa sœur. Qui s'est incrusté dans la pierre Dieu seul sait comment. Il n'y a bien que toi pour voir la garde d'une épée à la place d'un vieux rebut mangé par la rouille !

-Il faudrait sortir ce vieux rebut mangé par la rouille de la pierre pour savoir à quoi il ressemble avec certitude, lui répondit Morgane, en lui adressant un petit regard joueur. Si tu ne le fais pas... libre à moi d'imaginer qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'une épée.

-Quoi. Tu crois que c'est... Excalibur, c'est ça ? plaisanta Arthur.

Le regard sérieux de Morgane le fit éclater de rire.

-Elle aurait une bien piètre allure pour une épée de légende. En passant... je te rappelle, que dans la légende, justement, Excalibur a été retirée de la pierre par le Roi Arthur il y a des milliers d'années... Qu'est-ce qu'elle y ferait de nouveau en 2013 ? D'autant qu'elle n'était pas plantée sur une île, mais à l'intérieur des terres, quelque part dans la forêt... Ca n'a aucun sens, sinon que ton obsession pour le cycle Athurien a tendance à s'aggraver avec les années !

Morgane haussa les sourcils, et lui lança :

-Prouve-moi que j'ai tort.

Arthur regarda le morceau de ferraille rouillée, avec amusement.

-Tu as de ces idées, soupira-t-il.

Puis il eut un sourire et il s'exclama :

-Bon, allez. Petite démonstration, pour la forme. Ceci, chère Morgane... est tout sauf une...

Il referma ses doigts sur l'objet, et il sentit, comme un choc, remonter vers lui, passant de la terre, au métal, à ses doigts, à son coeur.

Soudain une voix basse et fervente éclata dans sa tête, dans un murmure qui lui écroua l'esprit :

_Vous n'êtes pas comme tous les autres; vous êtes spécial. Rien, pas même cette pierre ,ne peut se dresser entre vous, et votre destinée... Vous devez avoir foi en vous-même, Arthur..._

La personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots avait certainement foi en lui, une foi inébranlable, qu'il ne croyait pas mériter. Mais dans ces yeux-là, profonds comme l'océan le plus mystérieux, bleus comme l'espérance la plus grande, et dans cette sagesse-là, sur laquelle se reposait tout son être, et dans cet amour-là, immense et inaltérable, Arthur pouvait peut-être trouver la force de croire en lui-même à nouveau...

_-_Merlin, souffla-t-il sans réfléchir, parcouru de frissons. Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères prouver ?

Mais ce n'était pas Merlin qui avait prononcé ces mots, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que Merlin n'était pas là, il était allongé, de l'autre côté de la colline, avec des crampes abdominales carabinées, tout ça, parce qu'il avait mangé trop de chili, et qu'il était vraiment une petite nature.

Arthur retira précipitamment sa main de l'objet en métal, effrayé, et le vertige qui l'avait envahi disparut aussitôt.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _pensa-t-il, déstabilisé, haletant, en regardant l'objet rouillé qui dépassait du rocher, et qui n'était _certainement pas _une épée.

Il lui semblait que toutes ses perceptions étaient différentes.

Ses sens étaient comme décuplés.

Il entendait le bruit des vagues, et les cris des oiseaux, il respirait à distance les embruns salés de la mer, et la terre... sous ses pieds... lui paraissait vivante... comme si elle frissonnait...

Il fit un pas en arrière, submergé par une vague d'émotions incompréhensibles. Il sentait uni au monde comme si son être ne se limitait plus aux frontières de son propre corps. Mais en même temps, il en était encore séparé, de la manière la plus cruelle, et la plus frustrante qui soit...il en était séparé... parce que...

Le fil de ses pensées se rompit alors que la sensation se dissipait.

Arthur prit une inspiration, entoura à nouveau l'objet de ses doigts... et, à l'instant où il refermait la main, il éprouva... un frémissement.

Puis, le désir s'ouvrit en lui, abyssal, comme... après la fête, lorsque les lèvres de Merlin s'étaient posées sur les siennes, et que son regard avait croisé celui de l'être éthéré, dans la clairière..., l'être qui murmurait d'une voix tentatrice...

_J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, Arthur..._

_JE VEUX VOIR, _pensa-t-il.

Mais c'était plus que simplement vouloir _voir, _comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire, avec n'importe quels yeux. _Voir _avait ici un sens fondamental : expérimenter, ressentir et comprendre, et tant qu'il ne verrait pas, il serait condamné à demeurer égaré, orphelin.

Il avait soif... soif... tellement soif de l'union qui lui était promise... l'amour s'ouvrait en lui comme une fleur, l'amour qu'il avait pour cette terre à laquelle il se sentait si intimement lié, comme si elle était une extension de son être, comme si tout en lui n'aspirait qu'à la rejoindre, parce que de cette alliance dépendait son unité intérieure.

Il savait que quelque chose lui manquait pour retrouver la paix... et entrer dans la lumière qu'il aspirait à rejoindre...

Il cherchait, il cherchait, avec tout son être, et quelque part, au-delà du mur infranchissable qui lui barrait la route, quelque chose lui répondit.

C'était une force immense, qui couvait dans le cœur même de la terre, et qui se tendait vers lui, en l'implorant : _libère-moi.._. Elle voulait monter vers lui au moins autant qu'il aspirait à descendre vers elle pour pouvoir la toucher mais quelque chose les en empêchait.

Sans elle, il était sourd, aveugle, misérable, plongé dans les ténèbres d'une insatisfaction constante, privé de la consolation, et privé de l'amour.

_Libère-moi, _supplia-t-elle.

_Je ne sais pas comment faire, _lui répondit-il, avec tout son coeur.

Et des larmes d'impuissance se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Parce qu'il était comme un enfant abandonné qui cherchait à retrouver le chemin de son foyer... mais qu'il était égaré, dans le noir.

« _Ayez la foi, Arthur... », _résonna la voix qui s'était levée en lui.

Mais comment la foi pouvait-elle permettre à un homme de retirer une épée d'un rocher ? Ou briser les murs infranchissables qui empêchaient une âme d'accéder enfin à la plénitude ?

Arthur l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que se trouver si près de pouvoir _voir, _enfin, sans toucher à son but, lui était une torture. Que deviner la révélation sans être capable de l'embrasser vraiment le mettait au supplice. Et qu'il n'était rien, ni dans ce monde, ni dans aucun autre, qui puisse égaler le désir de ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant, à deux doigts d'être réuni à lui-même.

_« J'ai foi en toi », _dit-il à la lumière vers laquelle il se tendait comme s'il était une fleur désespérée de sentir la caresse du soleil. « _Viens, je t'en prie ! __Tu peux le faire ! tu peux me rejoindre. »._

La lumière lui répondit avec une ferveur enflammée, et il sentit à travers toutes les fibres de son être, le désir frénétique qu'elle avait de le rejoindre.

Elle se jeta sur le mur qui les séparait pour l'ébranler de toute sa puissance, et il lui cria, en nage : "O_ui, vas-y ! Continue ! Détruis-le !"_

D'instinct, il comprenait ce qu'elle essayait de faire : passer, de la terre au rocher, du rocher à l'épée, de l'épée à sa main. Il banda sa volonté dans sa direction pour soutenir son effort, en lui répétant : _viens, viens, ma belle, je suis là, je t'attends !_

Le monde autour d'eux tremblait tout entier face au poids de leurs désirs, qui, arqués l'un vers l'autre, rétrécissaient le voile qui les séparait, le réduisant milimètre après milimètre en exerçant sur lui une pression terrible.

La souffrance qu'Arthur éprouvait était physique, déchirante, comme s'il livrait un combat acharné, mais jamais, jamais il ne lâcherait prise.

_Viens, _supplia-t-il, de toute sa force.

Ses muscles étaient tendus à craquer et il tremblait comme une femme, mais il s'en moquait, parce que parvenir à franchir les derniers milimètres était tout ce qui comptait... oh, s'ils réussissaient... s'ils réussissaient...

_Je pourrai éprouver ton étreinte à nouveau, _pensa-t-il, comme fou_. Tu me manques... tellement... le vide que tu as laissé en moi quand tu as disparu, personne d'autre que toi ne peut le remplir... _

Le remplir d'une chaleur dorée, lumineuse, merveilleuse, le remplir de tout l'amour de la connaissance, le remplir de paix et de certitudes, l'éclairer et lui montrer le chemin.

Arthur avait foi.

Il avait foi dans cette puissance incompréhensible, dans cet amour brûlant.

_JE VEUX VOIR, _pensa-t-il.

Et sous les grands arbres de la forêt d'Acétir, le Merlin de son rêve se mit à marcher vers lui en disant :

_J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, Arthur._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane regarda son frère, le cœur battant, les yeux dilatés. Maintenant, elle la sentait. La magie de la Source, si proche, et cependant, inaccessible, telle qu'elle avait vécu dans ses souvenirs... Ce qui était en train de se produire était extraordinaire. Un instant plus tôt, la magie était totalement endormie, comme morte, imperceptible.

Mais à l'instant où Arthur avait posé la main sur la garde de l'épée... elle s'était réveillée, comme une princesse sous le baiser de son amant, et à présent, elle se tendait vers Arthur, luttant comme une furie pour rechercher son contact, bien qu'il lui soit impossible de l'atteindre.

-_Emrys, _murmura Morgane, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Emrys, la magie qui venait de la terre, la terre sur laquelle régnait le Roi. Emrys qui même reléguée au tombeau se levait du sépulcre d'instinct pour chanter à l'appel du Seigneur pour lequel elle avait été créée...

Morgane était déchirée entre la joie, l'incrédulité... et la frustration...

N'était-il pas fascinant, terrible, désespérant, que tout le pouvoir qui se trouvait rassemblé sous leurs pieds, ne se réveille que pour tenter de toucher la seule personne présente qui ne possédait _pas _le don ? Oh ! La magie aimait Arthur. Elle se moquait bien qu'il n'ait pas le don. Elle ne pouvait habiter en lui, mais elle l'avait choisi. Ils se cherchaient tous deux, aveuglément, avec le même désir irrationnel, malgré le mur qui se dressait entre eux !

Emrys cherchait à atteindre son Roi, à l'envelopper, à le caresser, à l'attirer dans sa lumière... et Arthur était entièrement tourné vers elle, comme si ses perceptions pouvaient lui permettre de la sentir, et de l'embrasser en retour.

Ils étaient comme deux arcs attirés par un champ magnétique, qui se mouraient de reformer un seul cercle.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se rejoindre sous cette forme-là.

Parce que, sans Merlin, leur réunion était impossible.

Morgane leva les yeux, et chercha Merlin du regard. _Nous sommes si proches... si proches... _pensa-t-elle, enfiévrée. Si seulement il pouvait céder, ce blocage. Si seulement il pouvait éclater, le bouchon qui scellait la magie. De l'autre côté, se trouvait... _Aithusa... _et la liberté ! Morgane était comme ivre à la pensée de ce que ce serait, de sentir le feu du pouvoir couler à nouveau dans ses veines... la magie... sa magie... leur magie... étreinte et retrouvée, enfin, enfin...

_O, que nous souffrances prennent fin, _pensa-t-elle, avec ferveur. _Libère-la, Arthur. Libère-la je t'en prie !_

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'elle vit Merlin descendre de la colline.

Il se figea.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin se demandait où étaient passés Arthur et Morgane. Ils étaient partis depuis longtemps, et à rester seul, il s'angoissait encore plus, avec les crampes qui le crucifiaient sur-place. Incapable de rester plus longtemps à attendre, il entama l'ascension de la colline, pour leur demander de revenir; quand il fut arrivé au sommet, il n'avait plus de souffle mais il les vit, tous les deux. Ils se tenaient face à une pierre plate et moussue, qui leur arrivait à hauteur de la taille.

Que fabriquaient-ils encore ?

Alors qu'il descendait péniblement la pente pour les rejoindre, Merlin sentit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur de lui. C'était comme si une part de lui venait de se déplacer, comme si ses organes essayaient de changer de place. La sensation était affreuse, et la terreur fusa en lui. Il se figea, une main sur son cœur, le souffle court, oppressé, en nage. L'espace d'un instant, tout revint à la normale dans son ventre.

Puis, il sentit une seconde poussée, et il faillit s'effondrer à terre.

La nausée le submergea. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes... Si c'était une attaque de panique, c'en était une d'une forme plus violente que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusque là. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de se dissocier physiquement, coupé en deux au couteau. Il avait l'impression que son propre corps se rebellait contre lui pour le frapper à coups de poing répétés...

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour crier, mais il n'émit qu'un son étranglé.

_Au secours, _pensa-t-il, en proie à la panique la plus pure.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane sentit le sol vrombir sous ses pieds alors qu'_Emrys, _devenue folle, assénait une nouvelle poussée sur la porte de sa prison pour la faire éclater.

Le voile se rétrécit, écrasé par la double pression des désirs d'Emrys et d'Arthur qui se précipitaient l'un vers l'autre.

La puissance qui les poussait à entrer en collision était assez grande pour recourber le temps lui-même, et pour anéantir tous les obstacles qui se dressaient entre eux... et pourtant... elle n'était pas encore suffisante...

Et Morgane comprit soudain, avec clairvoyance, que c'était parce que le mur, le bouchon, la porte infranchissable, qui empêchait Arthur de retrouver la magie, n'était autre que Merlin lui-même.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses étaient censées être ! pensa-t-elle, horrifiée.

Merlin aurait dû être le lien entre Arthur, et la magie... non l'obstacle qui les séparait !

_Ce sont ses résistances, _comprit-elle, en panique. _Ce sont ses résistances qui empêchent le bouchon de sauter..._

Et ce qu'était en train de faire Arthur...

_C'est mal, _pensa-t-elle, au désespoir.

Elle se sentit déchirée.

Parce qu'une part d'elle, voulait, plus que tout, que les efforts conjoints d'Arthur, et de la magie, réussissent à détruire l'obstacle qui se trouvait entre eux pour qu'il se brise, pour que le pouvoir éclate, pour que la Source jaillisse, et pour qu'ils soient tous, enfin libérés.

Mais l'autre... l'autre savait. Que si la porte éclatait, détruite, Merlin, sur la colline, se briserait en morceaux, anéanti par l'autre moitié de lui-même, celle qu'il refoulait, celle qu'il redoutait, celle qu'il refusait de voir revenir dans sa vie. Parce que Merlin _était _la porte, et qu'elle ne devait pas être forcée, mais s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Morgane sentit des sanglots d'impuissance secouer son corps, au supplice. _Si près du but... _pensa-t-elle, le sang et les yeux en feu et le cœur en furie. _Si près du but..._

Elle ressentait une telle frustration, une telle impuissance...

Mais Merlin... Merlin n'était pas prêt...

_Il ne faut pas, _pensa-t-elle.

Et elle ferma les yeux, pour ne plus voir l'image d'Aithusa, qui l'attendait, de l'autre côté de la Source, comptant sur elle pour tenir sa promesse.

-Arthur, dit-elle. Arthur... arrête-toi.

-Non, Morgane, protesta-t-il, en nage. Tu ne vois pas ? J'y suis presque !

-Arthur, stop ! cria Morgane.

Mais il l'ignora.

Elle ressentit presque dans sa chair la fine lézarde qui se dessina sur le sceau hermétique empêchant la magie de submerger le monde dans un grand geyser. _Viens ! _cria-t-elle en elle-même, au même moment où elle pensait : _Non, pas ça !_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin tomba à genoux alors que la sensation de glissement crissait en lui comme une paire de cisailles, et il cria de douleur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

A travers la lézarde, un mince filament de pouvoir s'échappa pour lécher la pointe d'Excalibur...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

... Athur sentit, cette langue minuscule, toucher le métal, remonter dans ses doigts, et fulgurer dans son être, et l'épée bougea dans la pierre, produisant une mince ligne d'étincelles tandis qu'il la tirait, vers le haut. Il était sur l'île, aux côtés de Morgane, mais il était aussi dans la forêt, devant un cercle de visages émerveillés, et le roc recrachait l'épée pour lui, vaincu par la foi. Elle était faite pour sa main, cette épée, elle appartenait à ses doigts. La pierre avait préservé l'éclat de sa lame, et quand le soleil se répercuta sur elle, Arthur ouvrit des yeux irradiés...parce que cette heure était _son _heure, et tout était grâce à...

Il se retourna, d'instinct, pour regarder Merlin, sur la colline, et un sentiment de triomphe indicible s'ouvrit en lui.

-Je l'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-il, en riant. Merlin, tu as vu ? J'ai réussi ! J'ai retiré l'épée du rocher !

Ce fut à cet instant-là, que tout bascula.

Ses nouvelles perceptions disparurent, avec son sentiment de victoire, son envie de rire, et le bonheur euphorique qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter... écrasées par le mur qui se dressa brutalement entre lui, et à lumière, un mur noir, glacial, infranchissable. La lézarde disparut. La chaleur s'éteignit. La lumière mourut, engloutie par l'obscurité. Ce fut comme si Arthur essuyait une gifle, et qu'il se retrouvait par-terre, le nez en sang. Parce que les yeux de Merlin, qui était face à lui, étaient remplis, non de fierté, mais de la plus pure horreur, et d'une telle souffrance...

-Merlin !? dit Arthur, horrifié.

-Arthur !

Les yeux de Merlin se posèrent sur l'épée, et ce fut comme s'il devenait fou.

-Arthur, non ! Lâche-la ! Lâche-la, je t'en prie !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin vit la lumière frapper l'épée que tenait Arthur, quelque part au milieu du nœud de souffrance qu'il ressentait, et l'élan de pure terreur qu'il ressentit détruisit tout le reste : la douleur, l'angoisse, la sensation de déchirement intérieur. _Pas cette chose, _pensa-t-il, avec horreur, puis, son esprit devint blanc, et, se redressant malgré sa faiblesse, il s'élança en avant pour se mettre à courir. Plus aucune pensée rationnelle n'effleurait ses pensées. La seule chose cohérente qui s'imprimait dans son cerveau était _sauver Arthur. _Et sauver Arthur passait par écarter de lui ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le plus possible, de préférence, en l'expédiant à des milliers de kilomètres. Parce que son instinct lui hurlait que cet... objet, était _dangereux. _D'un danger mortel.

-Lâche-la ! cria-t-il. Lâche-la, je t'en prie !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur abaissa l'épée, désorienté, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, sinon que Merlin n'était plus lui-même. Son ami semblait mu par une pulsion totalement irrationnelle alors qu'il courait vers lui. Avant qu'Arthur ait pu se préparer au choc, Merlin bondit sur lui comme un forcené, l'envoyant basculer en arrière. Arthur tomba à plat dos, perdant le souffle sous le choc de la chute. Merlin atterrit à califourchon sur lui, les yeux fous, et, sans hésiter, empoigna la lame par le bout tranchant, s'entaillant les mains après l'acier.

-Merlin, non ! cria Arthur, en lâchant prise sur la garde pour éviter de le blesser encore plus en lui résistant. Tu vas te faire mal !

Mais Merlin ne l'écoutait pas. Insensible aux coupures, dont un sang visqueux avait commencé à couler, il envoya l'épée voler dans les airs, le plus loin possible, avant de se pencher sur Arthur, dans un tel état de panique qu'il semblait sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. « Tu n'es pas blessé, tu n'es pas blessé, tu n'es pas blessé », répéta-t-il, d'une voix possédée, comme s'il récitait une prière.

« Bien sûr que non, mais toi, si ! Merlin, tes mains !», dit Arthur, horrifié, en essayant d'attraper ses doigts tremblants pour arrêter l'hémorragie. « Tu es fou ! Tu es complètement fou ! Regarde ce que tu t'es fait ! ».

Mais Merlin l'ignora. Ses mains lui échappèrent, toutes glissantes de sang, et il se mit à lui palper frénétiquement le visage, le cou, la poitrine, à travers ses sanglots, en répétant « Tu n'es pas blessé... »

-Merlin, Merlin _arrête ça ! _cria Arthur, terrifié. Tu aurais pu te sectionner les doigts, il faut qu'on aille te soigner !

Le regard de Merlin rencontra enfin le sien. Il était rempli de fureur, de désespoir et de peine, et quand il lui répondit, ce fut en hurlant :

-Je me fous de mes mains ! Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'elles n'ont aucune importance ? Je préfèrerais qu'on me coupe les deux bras plutôt que de te perdre! Je pourrais vivre sans mains, sans jambes, sans yeux, sans oreilles, sans langue, je pourrais vivre enfermé pour l'éternité dans une boîte s'il le fallait, en sachant que tu vas bien, mais... JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI ! Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Je comprends, souffla Arthur, effrayé.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Arthur, tu m'entends ? _Plus jamais ! _dit Merlin d'une voix impérieuse et tremblante. Je te l'interdis. Je te l'interdis. Je te l'interdis...

Merlin s'entoura de ses bras et se mit à se balancer sur lui-même, puis, quelque chose en lui sembla se briser, et il fondit en sanglots.

-Pardon, dit Arthur, sans savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire de si mal, mais absolument certain que c'était sa faute. Pardon, Merlin, pardon. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Je suis là. Je suis là.

Il se redressa et entoura Merlin de ses bras. Il sentit les sanglots qui secouaient son ami forcir, alors que sa respiration se raccourcissait, pour devenir haletante, hoquetante, étouffée.

-Je suis là, répéta-t-il. Merlin, calme-toi... calme-toi s'il te plaît.

-Arthur... Arthur...

Arthur le souleva dans ses bras et pria :

-N'essaie pas de bouger Merlin. Juste, respire. Je vais te ramener au zodiaque, d'accord ?

Merlin hocha la tête, contre lui, en sanglots. Sur la chemise d'Arthur, ses mains blessées répandaient de longues traînées sanglantes, et il tremblait comme s'il était sur le point de se briser.

Appuyée à la pierre, Morgane regarda son frère remonter la colline, Merlin dans ses bras.

Le cœur brisé, elle regarda Excalibur, qui gisait à terre, la lame, maculée de sang.

Bien sûr, que ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher.

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, _pensa-t-elle, malade.

Et elle appuya son front sur la pierre de l'autel, sous laquelle toute la magie du monde s'était rendormie, et gisait à nouveau, morte et immobile.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Merlin. Merlin, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tes mains, implora Arthur.

Les doigts de Merlin se desserrèrent légèrement. La chemise d'Arthur était imbibée de sang.

Arthur nettoya les coupures en versant de l'eau sur ses phalanges abîmées, et il soupira lorsqu'il vit les plaies propres. Elles étaient moins profondes que ce qu'il avait redouté... il avait craint que Merlin ne se soit sectionné les tendons. Il ouvrit la trousse de secours et utilisa le désinfectant pour nettoyer les blessures, puis il s'occupa de faire les pansements.

Merlin sanglotait toujours, complètement bouleversé.

-Ca fait mal ? S'inquiéta Arthur.

-Non, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête, les yeux emperlés, les épaules secouées par les pleurs.

Arthur termina de faire les bandages, puis, le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

-J'ai pensé... j'ai pensé... que tu allais te faire blesser, dit Merlin, en pleurant.

-Des fois, Merlin, je ne te comprends pas..., s'exclama Arthur.

-Je t'en supplie, sanglota Merlin, en pleine détresse. Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie. Allons-nous en d'ici. Je veux... je veux... je veux rentrer à la maison. S'il te plaît, Arthur. Je déteste... cet endroit, je ne veux pas rester ici...

-Calme-toi, Merlin.

-Je t'en supplie, Arthur.

Arthur tourna son regard vers Morgane, qui venait de regagner le campement.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer, murmura-t-il. Il ne va vraiment pas bien du tout.

-Je sais.

Morgane était blême, et choquée, et Arthur vit qu'elle contenait ses larmes. Le regard qu'elle portait sur Merlin était rempli de pitié... et de désespoir... et Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si triste, bien que les vacances soient... gâchées.

Il soupira.

-Je ne pense pas qu'une autre nuit ici soit une très bonne idée, lui dit-il.

-Moi non plus, lâcha-t-elle, les dents serrées. Rassemble les affaires... je prépare le zodiaque. Cette nuit nous irons dormir à l'auberge à Sainte Mary's. Et nous prendrons le ferry pour rejoindre la côte dès demain matin.

Morgane réussit à marcher jusqu'au bateau sans s'effondrer, mais quand elle l'atteignit, elle tomba à genoux dans l'eau glaciale, les épaules secouées de sanglots, et elle leva son visage désespéré vers le ciel enflammé par le soleil couchant. Ne connaîtraient-ils donc jamais la paix, tous autant qu'ils étaient ? C'était un tel supplice. Un tel supplice que d'avoir approché la beauté de la magie de si près, et de ne pouvoir encore la sentir. Morgane était une enfant de la Source, elle n'avait pas de raison d'exister si ce n'était en elle. Elle était une fille des dragons, elle ne pouvait vivre dans un monde où ils étaient condamnés à rester cachés sous terre. Chaque souffle qu'elle prenait lui donnait l'impression de mourir, plus que de vivre. C'était insupportable...

-Mère Source, dit-elle, à mi-voix, suffoquant de douleur, étranglée par ses sanglots. Mère Source, je t'en prie,... si tu as encore le moindre amour pour nous... viens à notre secours... regarde tes enfants perdus... nous avons _besoin _de ton aide... Ne vois-tu pas que nous ne sommes _rien _sans toi ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils firent le trajet du retour vers Sainte Mary's en silence, sur une mer d'huile.

Merlin était recroquevillé contre Arthur, et le sang suintait de ses doigts blessés à travers les bandages. Arthur avait l'air terriblement coupable, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute à lui seul.

Et Morgane au désespoir pensait qu'elle avait échoué. Non seulement elle n'avait pas ramené la magie, mais elle n'avait pas su protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle se demandait comment Arthur et Merlin auraient réagi tous les deux, s'ils avaient su qu'Excalibur se trouvait à l'intérieur du zodiaque. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser. C'était l'épée d'Arthur. Elle avait attendu, pendant des milliers d'années, qu'il vienne, une seconde fois, la retirer du rocher. Elle ne pouvait pas, juste, être abandonnée là, sur cette île... comme si elle n'était qu'un vieux morceau de ferraille sans importance.

Pourtant, en un sens, c'était ce qu'elle était.

Puisqu'Arthur n'était plus Roi, que Merlin n'était plus magicien, et que Morgane n'avait plus rien d'une prêtresse.

Puisque la magie était scellée, et que rien ne garantissait qu'elle pourrait être libérée un jour.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur donna des cachets à Merlin pour le faire dormir cette nuit-là, à l'auberge de Sainte Mary's, parce que rien ne pouvait le calmer.

Et il resta étendu toute la nuit à ses côtés en pensant : "c'est ma faute".

Stupide désir, stupide baiser, stupide lumière, stupide forêt, stupide clairière, stupide rêve, stupide épée. Mais surtout, surtout, stupide Arthur, qui avait fait du mal à Merlin au lieu de veiller sur lui...

_Plus jamais, _pensa-t-il, en frissonnant. _Plus jamais. Que ça te serve de leçon, Arthur Dubois, la prochaine fois que tu voudras jouer les malins. Merlin doit toujours passer en premier. Toujours, toujours. Avant tout le reste._

Le lendemain matin, quand Merlin s'éveilla, clignant de ses yeux gonflés, et qu'il lui fit un sourire, Arthur se sentit renaître; parce que, si Merlin pouvait lui pardonner, si Merlin pouvait lui sourire, alors rien n'était perdu.

-Arthur ? dit Merlin, d'une voix hésitante.

-Je suis là, Merlin. Comment te sens-tu ?

Merlin souffla :

-Mieux.

Et Arthur sentit un poids immense s'ôter de son coeur.

-Je ne le ferai plus, promit-il, sans bien savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Merci, dit Merlin.

Puis il demanda :

-Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer à la maison maintenant ?

Et Arthur hocha la tête.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo)

Peut-être qu'Alator avait raison.

Peut-être que l'amour était la plus puissante magie, et la seule qui reste en ce monde.

Peut-être était-il possible de vivre comme ça.

Ce fut sur le ferry, alors qu'elle regardait la manière dont Arthur serrait Merlin dans ses bras, devant le bastingage, Merlin dont les doigts bandés étaient encore tâchés de sang, que Morgane s'interrogea pour la première fois.

De quel droit pouvait-elle réclamer que la magie revienne ?

Merlin n'avait-il pas mérité de pouvoir vivre en paix ? Protégé par ceux qu'il aimait, sans responsabilités, ni pouvoirs... ni souvenirs ? Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Mieux pour lui, tout simplement. De quel droit pouvait-on le forcer, à revenir en arrière, pour revivre l'enfer. Encore... et encore... De quel droit pouvait-on le forcer, à retrouver sa magie, s'il n'en voulait pas. Car il n'en voulait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en voulait plus. C'était là le sens de ce qui s'était produit sur l'île, quand Emrys, prisonnière, avait tenté d'ébranler la porte qu'était Merlin. Il avait refusé de la laisser entrer. Il l'avait rejetée en arrière. Il l'avait forcée à se rendormir. Il lui avait dit : _laisse-moi en paix._

Morgane ferma les yeux, et sous ses paupières closes, se dessina l'image argentée de sa Reine.

-_Morgane, _dit Aithusa, avec la voix de la magie, et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait prononcé son nom jadis, Morgane entendit : _je t'aime _dans son souffle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit Morgane, à voix basse, alors que les pleurs inondaient son visage. Je t'aime à jamais. Mais maintenant, pardonne-moi... je dois vivre _pour moi_.

Peut-être était-ce là ce qu'était censé lui enseigner ce voyage.

Peut-être avait-elle eu besoin de voir ce qu'elle avait vu, pour apprendre à dire au revoir...

Elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et, ouvrant les bras, elle lâcha prise.

-Adieu, mon aimée, souffla-t-elle.

Et le dragon blanc disparut.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Merlin souriait à Arthur, d'un air hésitant, alors que celui-ci lui montrait les dauphins qui escortaient le ferry.

Ils étaient pour elle le visage de l'amour.

Ils étaient vivants.

Ils étaient réels.

Et lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, elle était enfin prête à regarder vers l'avenir et à enterrer le passé pour toujours.


	34. Chapitre 33

**_Contre-reviews du chapitre 32 (31)_  
**

**_Tonksinette : c'est vrai que Mordred est en quelque sorte "le petit prince noir", en opposition avec Galaad, le petit prince de lumière._**

**_Julie : j'avoue, l'image de Mordred en train de taper sur l'oeuf comme un demeuré pour l'ouvrir m'a bien fait rigoler. "Le con", comme tu dis !_**

**_Violette : Arthur, buisnessman ? Non, non, Arthur ne va pas faire des affaires ;). Mais Merlin, va, oui, être un peu une sorte de pepperpot, si on veut... tu verras :). Mordred a bien trouvé un oeuf de dragon et Merlin angoisse en effet qu'il arrive quelque chose à Arthur (c'était quand même le leitmotiv principal de sa première vie !)_**

**_Avalon : bien sûr, c'est Galaad... :)_**

**_Ma : Mordred a trouvé le précieux oeuf que tous les autres cherchent, et complètement par hasard en plus... comme quoi... le destin est parfois à s'arracher les cheveux XD_**

**_Theod : faire comme si de rien n'était c'est un peu leur spécialité à ces deux-là, ils sont très doués pour... mais jusqu'à quand ? ;). _**

**_Lily Anna : oui, la grosse bêtise est un euphémisme, là, on peut dire qu'il a "tout fumé les craven A, tout mangé le chocolat", et bien plus encore !_**

**_Shmi : aaah, merci pour ce rattrapage :). Content que tu aies aimé l'anniversaire avec la lettre de Morgane et la petite fête :). Gwen, avec Lancelot ? Non, non, ça ne marche pas, ça, pas dans cette fic en tout cas. Leurs relations doivent-elles être identiques... mmm... présent et passé sont liés mais je ne peux pas en dire plus... disons que vous finirez par comprendre. La magie va finir par revenir... et les magiciens réincarnés ne seront pas les seuls magiciens-nés d'Albion ;)._**

**_Loup du 77 : si, si, je suis humain XD. T'as vu, j'ai fait une pause hier. Et la pauvre Morgane, il y a pensé ? Mmm... tu verras :)._**

**_Legend : l'inconscient de Merlin est le truc le plus coincé que tu puisses imaginer, pire que le sien, ça n'existe pas. Mordred le boulet, c'est trop ça XD. C'est bien que tu ne puisses plus te passer de cette fic ;). Et j'ai l'esprit mal tourné (j'assume) mais non, non, pas le sling... je jure sur mon honneur qu'il ne sera pas utilisé comme accessoire X._**

**_Lele35 : c'est clair qu'en ayant lu le reste tu dois avoir une autre perspective :)._**

**_Lena : je ne t'ai pas traitée de bisounours (et si ça en donne l'impression, je m'excuse...) je t'ai dit que tu me faisais penser à Gauvain, non ? Est-ce que Gauvain a l'air d'un bisounours ! Ravi que tu te sois explosé les abdominaux en voyant Merlin apparaître en tablier rose ;). Tu ne te montes pas le bourrichon pour les membres de l'association Camelot :). MA c'est plus chaud que M ) la différence entre les moins de 16 et les moins de 18. Je suis tout à fait capable de verser dans la littérature pornographique (classe, on s'entend bien;)) mais j'ai pas le droit sur FF ;). Me fais pas virer, please ! Et sinon, t'as pas aimé le 33? J'ai pas vu ta review ;)._**

**_Contre-reviews du chapitre 33 (32)_**

**_Dame Angélique : oooh je le savais, qu'il y aurait des frustrés ! Pas taper Merlin, pas taper... le pauvre ! Pourquoi Arthur est-il si faible quand il est question de Merlin ? Parce qu'il l'aime vraiment très beaucoup fort ;). Galaad est lié à la magie, pas de magie, pas de Galaad... il a croisé Mordred à un moment où celui-ci était, techniquement, mort. Ne boude pas, va ;). Ca va s'arranger. Et puis je comprends quand tu dis que t'as aimé mais que t'as pas aimé; frustration... XD_  
**

**_Julie : un funny feeling ? non, pas cette fois ;)_**

**_Valir : mmm... j'imagine l'état de nerfs XD. Tu es très perspicace et je dis que ton voeu a de bonnes chances de se réaliser... :). Tu verras samedi ! Parce que non... je ne brandis pas des choses en vain sous le nez des gens quand ça ne sert pas mon propos ;)._**

**_Violette : merci :). Tu décris très bien ce qui s'est passé entre Arthur et Merlin lors de la révélation des pouvoirs, en effet, Merlin a su montrer les choses à Arthur avec tact et douceur :). Arthur sur l'Ile a un peu joué les gros bourrins (à vouloir forcer alors que ce n'était pas le moment). Mauvaise stratégie... on est d'accord. Sinon, quand Morgane dit que Merlin est la porte de la magie, ce n'est pas à prendre au sens littéral, c'est une image. Bien sûr qu'il est plus que cela : mais elle compare la "porte ouverte" qu'il était (en lien direct avec la source) avec la "porte close" qu'il est devenu (à cause de son blocage)._**

**_Lily Anna : des fois, les expériences traumatisantes peuvent changer les perspectives... il ne faut pas sous-estimer à quel point Camlann a été un déchirement pour Merlin y compris dans l'usage qui a été fait de sa magie, presque à son corps défendant. Je pense que c'était d'une violence extrême pour lui, et qu'il est comme quelqu'un qui a subi une agression... il ne se connaît plus lui-même...bien sûr, Arthur est en manque de la magie, et il la recherche à travers Merlin. Le prochain chapitre arrive, n'entre pas en dépression, hein..._**

**_Allie 1207 : j'aime bien ton esprit positif; à ta question, la réponse est oui. Et à la question par quoi est-il attiré, je répondrais comme toujours : Merlin est-il tout à fait Merlin sans sa magie ? Et si c'est sa magie qui attire Arthur est-ce que ce n'est pas lui aussi ? Et n'y a-t-il pas un grand danger à le couper en deux, parce qu'il est finalement un tout... bon, allez, c'est de la philo;) j'avoue. J'aime bien le conceptuel._**

**_Legend : comme un dieu quand même pas o_o mais disons que j'essaie de vous donner quelque chose de fini pour vous faire plaisir ;). Alator en moine s'imposait de lui-même... Morgane a de nouveau morflé sur ce coup-là... tu as remarqué que j'ai philosophé, rooo, merci ! et, ma petite Legend, il va falloir te préparer psychologiquement au chapitre de samedi, je te le dis maintenant alors respire profondément, et je pense que ça devrait aller._**

**_Lele35 : merci :)_**

**_Theod : aah, j'aime vous faire galérer avec les sentiments :). Tu me connais bien, hein ? Le coup de la marinade XD. Plus on attend, plus c'est bon. En principe XD. Arthur "amoureux" de Merlin était très drôle à écrire, surtout avec sa nouvelle obsession (et le "qu'est-ce qui m'arrive"). Dans cette vie, c'est lui le plus réceptif à ses intuitions, Merlin ne peut pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments parce qu'ils font partie de son blocage. Dans la scène que j'ai décrite, le corps de Merlin n'était pas la pierre au sens littéral. Tel que je le vois, la magie exerçait sa pression à la fois sur le rocher, et sur Merlin lui-même. Mais c'est l'inconscient de Merlin qui la bloque et qui la refoule, pas Excalibur. Il la sentait pousser pour remonter à la surface avec les souvenirs, malgré lui, et c'est la peur qui lui donnait les sensations de déchirement physique (un peu comme dans une expérience de morcellement psychique). Le shéma est en effet inverse à celui dont on a l'habitude :). Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez tous envie de gifler ce pauvre Merlin (il me fait de la peine, à moi o_o). Ayons confiance en Arthur. Il va trouver le bon moyen._**

**_Tonksinette : clairement : le passé ne va pas si vite enterrer Morgane :) et ils ont avancé (en dépit des apparences)._**

**_Dans ce chap aussi, on avance ;). _****_Les grandes retrouvailles approchent à vitesse grand V_**

**CHAPITRE 33**

Après l'épisode du cimetière, Perceval se réveilla sous le choc en reconnaissant les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde et la Reine Guenièvre dans le cercle d'excentriques qu'il considérait depuis des semaines comme des gens très gentils mais un peu foldingos. Le brutal retour de sa mémoire (qui correspondait au coup de poing qu'il avait asséné sur la tête de son grand ami Elyan) venait sérieusement ébranler tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru de lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu passer si longtemps en compagnie de ses frères d'armes, sans les reconnaître une seule fois ?

Pendant les dernières semaines, il avait cru successivement : avoir affaire à des psychotiques qui faisaient une fixation sur lui au point de le persécuter juste devant sa porte, avoir affaire à de dangereux sociopathes (ils avaient quand même recruté un comédien pour mimer une scène d'agression sous son nez, juste pour voir comment il réagirait!), et avoir affaire à des originaux qui prenaient la vie en général pour une sorte de pièce de théâtre surchargée en couleurs...

Mais malgré des débuts rocambolesques, il s'était vraiment attaché à la famille de Gaïus Concile, au fur et à mesure du temps. Gwen était la bonté incarnée, Mithian était vive et imprévisible, Gauvain était drôle (dans le sens le plus gaffeur du terme), Lancelot, admirable pour son côté gentleman, et Léon, avec son esprit pratique, réussissait à compenser à lui seul tout le bon sens qui manquait aux autres.

Comment Perceval aurait-il pu ne pas les aimer ?

Ce fut un véritable choc pour lui, de découvrir que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire, c'était lui, l'idiot, qui avait mis bien du temps à se rendre compte de la vérité, et eux, les malins, qui avaient tout deviné avant tout le monde.

Mais en même temps, il fut submergé par le sentiment merveilleux d'avoir retrouvé... sa famille.

Dans sa première vie, tout comme Lancelot, il avait vu ses parents, frères, et sœurs, être massacrés sous ses yeux... et ce n'était qu'en arrivant à Camelot, grâce à la camaraderie, à la complicité, et à la fraternité qui existait entre les chevaliers, qu'il avait enfin eu l'impression de retrouver un foyer.

Il avait toujours été un fervent admirateur de la Reine, en partie, parce qu'il avait entendu Lancelot lui vanter les qualités de Guenièvre longtemps avant d'avoir la chance de la rencontrer pour la première fois, en partie, parce qu'il les avait très rapidement constatées de lui-même sur le terrain... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir chagriné qu'elle lui ait offert des confitures sans qu'il la reconnaisse aussitôt !

-Ca ne fait rien, Percy, le consola Lancelot, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il se lamentait sur son manque de réceptivité. Ca peut arriver au meilleur d'entre nous...

-_Gauvain _s'est souvenu facilement, pointa Perceval. Pourquoi les choses ont-elles été aussi longues avec moi ?

-Peut-être parce que tu es deux fois plus grand que les autres, et que tu as donc le crâne deux fois plus épais, plaisanta Gauvain.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, nota Perceval, d'un ton heurté.

-Alllons ! fit Gauvain. Tu es peut-être le plus grand en taille... mais tu as aussi le plus grand cœur !

-Ca, c'est bien vrai, intervint Elyan, en serrant chaleureusement Perceval dans ses bras. Tu t'es toujours occupé de moi, je me souviens.. tu as toujours été tellement gentil... et quand je pense que tu travailles avec les enfants malades aujourd'hui... aucun métier ne pourrait t'aller mieux !

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir assommé, dit Perceval, bouleversé.

-Ne le sois pas ! Regarde ! Le Cercle des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde au grand complet, soupira Elyan, en embrassant ses frères d'armes d'un regard ému. C'est incroyable de vous avoir tous retrouvés à la fois... Je n'arrive pas à croire à ma chance ! Je crois qu'aucun homme n'a jamais été aussi heureux que moi, à deux pas de la tombe de sa propre mère...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen était follement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Elyan. Mais la première question que la jeune femme posa à son frère dès qu'elle eut un peu récupéré de l'émotion des retrouvailles fut, évidemment :

-Elyan, où est Papa ?

Le visage d'Elyan s'assombrit, et il soupira.

-Il n'est plus de ce monde, Gwen, répondit-il, en lui saisissant la main.

Gwen encaissa le choc, plongée dans la douleur.

En retrouvant Elyan, elle s'était souvenue de tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec leur père, dans sa première vie, celle où il l'avait élevée : leur petite maison à Camelot, les dîners qu'elle lui préparait chaque soir, les commandes qu'elle l'aidait à réaliser à la forge ... Elle l'avait perdu si brutalement, après qu'Uther l'ait fait arrêter pour trahison. Elle se rappelait encore du chagrin que sa perte lui avait causée... et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire vraiment au revoir.

Elle aurait tant aimé que Thomas Smith puisse voir la femme qu'elle était devenue. L'espace d'un instant, avant qu'elle ne pose la question fatidique, elle avait cru qu'une chance lui serait offerte de pouvoir le revoir, lui parler à nouveau, et le serrer dans ses bras au moins une fois encore... Mais le destin était décidément cruel. Alors qu'Uther était encore de ce monde, riche et puissant, Thomas Smith était, à nouveau, décédé malgré son jeune âge, comme si certains shémas étaient voués à se reproduire éternellement. Gwen ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir triste, ou bouillonner de colère. Mais une chose était certaine, elle voulait connaître la vérité sur l'histoire de sa famille dans cette vie-là.

-Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, en adressant à Elyan un regard calme.

-Cela fait facilement dix ans, lui répondit son frère.

-Où est-il enterré ? J'aimerais... pouvoir me recueillir sur sa tombe...

Elyan soupira.

-Tu aurais bien du chemin à faire, Gwen. C'est en Gambie qu'il repose.

Gwen arrondit les yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas, Elyan. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve là-bas ?

-Maman était Rwandaise, mais Papa... était Gambien, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non, dit-elle, stupéfaite.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et sentit une vieille douleur se rouvrir en elle.

-Elyan... Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais venus me chercher à l'hôpital, toi et Papa ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnée comme ça ?

-Abandonnée ? Gwen, nous ne t'avons pas abandonnée ! protesta Elyan, en secouant la tête. Papa attendait ta naissance avec une telle impatience ! Mais la nuit où Maman est partie accoucher, après que les ambulances l'aient emmenée, quand nous avons pris la voiture pour la rejoindre à l'hôpital, il était tellement inquiet pour elle, qu'il a roulé à toute allure et qu'il s'est fait arrêter pour excès de vitesse... Au moment où les policiers ont voulu contrôler ses papiers, ils se sont aperçus qu'il était clandestin, et nous avons été emmenés directement au centre de rétention ! Je n'avais que quatre ans... je ne comprenais rien à ce qui nous arrivait... mais une chose est certaine : le lendemain de notre arrestation, nous étions dans l'avion pour la Gambie, et nous ne pouvions plus rentrer en Angleterre, ni par les moyens légaux, ni par les autres...

-Tu veux dire... que tu as passé toute ta jeunesse en Gambie ? dit Gwen, incrédule.

Elyan hocha la tête.

-Oui ! Papa était soudeur à Banjoul. Le meilleur soudeur de toute la capitale... Il était capable de redessiner la carrosserie d'une voiture fracassée à partir de vieilles tôles froissées. Il faisait aussi dans la ferronnerie. Il fabriquait des portes, des portails, des grilles de sécurité pour les fenêtres des expatriés... pendant des années, j'ai travaillé avec lui à l'atelier... Nous avons su que Maman était morte, bien sûr, parce que nos amis de Londres nous l'ont dit. Et je peux te dire... qu'il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que nous pensions à toi, Gwen. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de toi, nulle part, selon les gens que nous connaissions en Angleterre... c'était comme si tu avais disparu ! Papa répétait toujours, qu'un jour, quand il aurait économisé assez d'argent, nous prendrions un bateau pour le Royaume Uni, et qu'une fois arrivés sur-place, nous ferions tout pour te retrouver. C'était son grand projet. Mais hélas, il est mort avant que nous puissions le réaliser. Il s'était épuisé à l'atelier... et quand il a fait cette crise de paludisme... il a attendu trop longtemps avant de partir à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner...

La voix d'Elyan trembla à ce mauvais souvenir.

-Tu l'as laissé se surmener, s'exclama Gwen, furieuse.

-Il ne m'écoutait pas quand je lui disais de se reposer ! protesta-t-il, d'une voix minée par la culpabilité. J'ai essayé de veiller sur lui, Gwen, je te le jure. Mais tu sais comment il était... toujours à n'en faire qu'à sa tête quand il avait décidé de quelque chose...

Gwen s'adoucit face à la réaction viscérale de son frère.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-elle, avec nostalgie. Il était exactement pareil dans notre première vie... quand je pense, qu'il s'est acoquiné avec cet alchimiste, juste,... pour pouvoir m'offrir un avenir plus rose,... et que c'est le sien qu'il y a laissé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Elyan, j'en suis certaine... mais... tu comprends... j'aurais... tellement voulu le revoir.

-Gwen, je veux que tu saches que je suis resté à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, cette fois-ci, dit Elyan, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. J'ai été un meilleur fils, pour lui... je crois..., et quand il est parti... je lui ai juré que je n'abandonnerais pas notre projet... et que je ferais tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour te retrouver. Tu vois, je ne t'avais jamais vue... mais dans un certain sens, j'avais l'impression de te connaître. C'est drôle, je t'ai souvent imaginée, et tu étais exactement comme maintenant.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui en courant devant moi au cimetière ? se moqua gentiment Gwen.

-J'ai eu peur, s'exclama-t-il. Peur de me faire prendre, et remettre dans un avion en partance pour la Gambie. Tu ne sais pas comment est la vie ici pour un sans papiers !

Gwen pressa sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste d'apaisement.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, après la mort de Papa. Comment as-tu fait pour revenir jusqu'ici?

-Ca n'a pas été facile, crois-moi, dit Elyan, en secouant la tête. Papa avait un associé qui s'est révélé suite à son décès être un escroc et un traître. J'étais trop jeune pour reprendre l'affaire à mon nom, et ce type.. Il m'a volé l'atelier,... et il a découvert où Papa avait caché toutes nos économies. Tout ce que nous avions réussi à épargner, pendant des années, a tout simplement disparu, et je me suis retrouvé sans rien du jour au lendemain. J'ai travaillé comme pêcheur pendant un moment. Je vendais du poisson sur le marché. Ca me suffisait pour tenir au jour le jour, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre quoi que ce soit de côté, et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment je pourrais arriver à gagner de quoi financer ce voyage... Mais, quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, il s'est passé quelque chose... quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

-Quoi ? demanda Gwen, suspendue à son récit.

-Marie, une vieille cousine de Papa, m'a contacté pour me dire qu'une dame Anglaise lui avait téléphoné... et qu'elle la recontacterait sous vingt-quatre heures, parce qu'elle devait absolument me parler, à moi ! Une dame Anglaise... je ne sais pas si tu t'imagines ce que ça pouvait représenter à mes yeux ? Je m'imaginais déjà qu'une ancienne cliente avait décidé de m'embaucher... ou de m'adopter... ou peut-être les deux... Je suis allé chez Marie pour attendre la communication, et trois heures plus tard... le téléphone sonnait.

-Qui était cette femme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? fit Gwen, intriguée.

-Qui elle était ? Je n'en sais rien... Mais elle a dit, qu'elle connaissait Maman, qu'elle avait eu le numéro de Marie par les Archives du Centre de Rétention de Londres, parce que c'était celui que Papa avait donné à son avocat commis d'office comme contact familial après son arrestation... et elle a ajouté... qu'elle voulait m'aider. C'était... tellement incroyable ! J'avais l'impression que Dieu m'avait envoyé un ange, Gwen ! Quand elle m'a demandé... de combien d'argent j'aurais besoin pour passer jusqu'en Angleterre, j'ai cru... j'ai cru que je rêvais. Je lui ai donné une idée de la somme, et elle a dit... que je n'avais qu'à me rendre au Western Union le plus proche, d'ici le lendemain, pour la récupérer. Et quand je suis allé à la banque... l'argent était là. Elle avait aussi envoyé un message qui disait : « _Ta sœur est à Londres. Appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivé et je vous mettrai en contact ». _Dessus, il y avait son numéro de téléphone...

-Et tu ne l'as pas appelée en arrivant ? s'exclama Gwen, indignée.

-Mais non ! Parce que figure-toi que j'ai eu un accident de pirogue au Sénégal, et que toutes mes affaires se sont retrouvées détrempées... dans la débâcle, ce fichu numéro s'est effacé ! expliqua Elyan. J'aurais dû le noter ailleurs, dans mon téléphone, ou sur ma boîte mail, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé le perdre d'une manière aussi stupide ! J'en prenais tellement soin ! Je le portais toujours sur moi !

-Elyan, espèce d'imbécile ! dit Gwen, incrédule. Tu veux dire que nous aurions pu nous retrouver depuis des années si tu avais fait un peu plus attention à tes affaires ?

-Ne crie pas après moi, dit Elyan, d'un ton boudeur.

-Quand je pense que c'est toi qui est censé être le grand frère dans cette vie ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, puis, ajouta, émue :

-Quand je pense que tu as traversé toute l'Afrique à pied pour me retrouver...

-A pied ? Tu exagères, dit Elyan, avec un sourire. J'ai fait le plus gros de la route en camion... Mais c'est vrai que ça a été un très long voyage... je suis remonté par le Sénégal, et la Mauritanie, avant d'arriver au Maroc. Je suis resté bloqué à Tanger pendant des semaines, à cause des contrôles de police... Au début, je voulais prendre le ferry pour Al Jezira en Espagne, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que réussir à faire ça sans me faire pincer relevait du domaine de l'impossible. Finalement, j'ai décidé d'aller jusqu'en Algérie, et à Oran, je me suis caché dans la cale d'un cargo en partance pour l'Italie. J'ai réussi à remonter jusqu'en France malgré quelques galères, et, quelques mois plus tard, je me suis retrouvé à Sanghatte, comme tellement d'autres, en train de chercher un moyen de passer la Manche pour atteindre l'Angleterre. Mais je n'avais plus d'argent du tout à ce moment-là... je ne pouvais pas travailler légalement... et j'ai fait, disons, de mauvaises rencontres. Les gars en question m'ont embarqué dans un cambriolage en me promettant ma part à la fin du coup...

-Elyan ! dit Gwen, choquée.

-Gwen, je n'avais pas le choix ! C'était risqué, mais j'avais besoin de cette somme pour payer le passeur, alors j'ai accepté. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, cette nuit-là. Nous avons bien failli nous faire arrêter... mais nous nous en sommes sortis de justesse, et c'est comme ça, que j'ai pu acheter ma place à bord du dernier bateau. Un an et demi après le début du voyage, je suis arrivé à Londres. Je venais tout juste d'être majeur... La première chose que j'ai faite a été de me rendre sur la tombe de Maman pour y déposer des fleurs. Mais de toi ? Je n'avais trouvé aucune trace... Je t'ai cherchée, Gwen, je te jure... que je t'ai cherchée. D'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours... senti, que tu me manquais... mais avant de te revoir... et avant de me rappeler de tout... je ne comprenais pas que c'était possible, mais je voulais te dire que... je t'aime, petite sœur.

-Oh, Elyan, dit Gwen, les larmes aux yeux. Je sais. Je sais. A Camlann...tu as donné ta vie pour moi... crois-tu que j'aurais pu l'oublier ?

Les beaux yeux noirs d'Elyan se firent tendres.

-Est-ce que tu as réussi à rejoindre Arthur, en fin de compte ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à le protéger ?

Gwen acquiesça avec un sourire lointain.

-Je l'ai rejoint, Elyan... et je l'ai sauvé...et c'est là... que je suis morte. J'ai eu une belle mort. La mort... que j'espérais non pas, seule, en arrière... mais auprès de l'homme que j'aimais...

-Si tu savais, comme je suis fier de toi, ma Reine, murmura Elyan. Tu sais, devant les portes... quand je t'ai dit... que c'était de la folie, et que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles. Ce n'était pas... parce que je doutais de toi. Je sais que tu as souvent eu cette impression que je doutais de toi et de tes décisions, en tant que notre Reine. Mais en vérité, Gwen... j'ai toujours eu tellement d'admiration pour toi. J'ai toujours... suivi les autres, sans oser me démarquer... alors que toi, tu as tracé ton propre chemin, sans hésiter, du début à la fin. Tu ne t'es pas contentée d'être la femme d'Arthur... ou son ombre... et je sais, que sans toi sans les décisions que tu as prises, sans les choix que tu as fait, parfois, seule, contre tous... il n'y aurait jamais eu d'Albion. Ca me rend... humble, de penser, que nous devons l'Angleterre d'aujourd'hui à l'intelligence d'une simple fille de forgeron... tu sais cette couronne, aucune fille noble n'aurait pu lui faire honneur autant que toi, ma soeur.

Gwen regarda la fierté dans les yeux de son frère, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

C'était bon de le revoir... c'était bon de ne plus être entièrement sans famille.

Même si le cœur de sa famille n'était pas présent, avoir Elyan à ses côtés lui rendait un peu de sa force.

-En tout cas, lui dit-elle, avec un sourire, il est grand temps que tu obtiennes des papiers en règle, et que tu t'installes quelque part, après toutes ces années de vagabondage.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Elyan et Perceval emménagèrent au 22, Bayswater Road, le soir même de leur double révélation, et la chambre que partageaient Léon et Lancelot se retrouva agrémentée de deux matelas supplémentaires tandis qu'elle commençait à prendre des allures de dortoir.

La vie en communauté reprit de plus belle, évoquant aux anciens frères d'armes qui la partageaient bien des souvenirs des couloirs, des appartements, et de l'armurerie du château, à la belle époque où ils vivaient les uns sur les autres dans un esprit de camaraderie et de solidarité.

Léon, qui estimait lui aussi qu'il était grand temps qu'Elyan obtienne des papiers en règle, prit sur lui d'aller expliquer sa situation au Préfet et lui obtint un rendez-vous dans la semaine. Après avoir stressé pendant des heures, Elyan revint triomphant de sa grande entrevue, avec une autorisation de séjour provisoire en main, qui se prolongerait s'il parvenait à justifier d'un emploi.

Evidemment, ils partirent tous fêter la nouvelle au bar où Gauvain faisait office de serveur ces temps-ci.

Les chevaliers se seraient presque crus de retour à la taverne du Soleil Levant, sauf que, depuis l'époque de Camelot, Gauvain s'était trouvé une redoutable concurrente en matière de boisson, en la personne de Mithian, qui les battait tous à plate couture en matière de descente.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique pour les anciens frères d'armes à rentrer bras-dessus bras-dessous en direction de la maison, comme ils le faisaient quand ils s'en retournaient autrefois au château.

Elyan ne tarda pas à trouver du travail chez un ferronnier qui apprécia dès son premier jour d'essai toute l'inventivité de son nouvel employé (due à une formation sur le tas en Gambie).

Si Arthur n'avait pas manqué à l'appel, Gwen supposait qu'elle aurait été vraiment heureuse, au milieu de ses troupes réunies.

Mais le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé à retrouver son frère ne pouvait effacer ses autres préoccupations et il était grand temps de convoquer un deuxième brainstorming pour tenter de voir plus clair dans l'enquête qui visait à retrouver le Roi, parce que celle-ci piétinait, de toute évidence...

Ygraine devait avoir été une femme discrète, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle sur internet, et elle ne devait pas avoir eu de démêlés avec la justice, parce qu'elle ne figurait pas non plus dans les fichiers de la police auxquels Léon avait accès.

Il n'y avait aucune Morgause Pendragon dont l'acte de naissance ait été enregistré au National Register Office, ce qui laissait supposer que la fille adoptive d'Uther devait avoir porté le nom de son père biologique, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Gwen se posait beaucoup de questions.

Lancelot, elle et Elyan semblaient avoir en commun d'avoir rencontré un ange gardien, chacun à un moment différent de leurs trois vies.

Elle savait que le sien, et celui de Lancelot, étaient deux personnes différentes, et ils n'avaient aucun élément sur « la dame Anglaise » d'Elyan... mais se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un lien entre ces trois interventions de la fortune ?

Une pièce centrale manquait au puzzle.

Mais aucun d'eux ne parvenait à distinguer laquelle.

Leur seul espoir était Gaïus, qui pouvait peut-être avoir une chance d'en apprendre davantage des lèvres d'Uther avant qu'il ne succombe.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gaïus avait de la compassion pour Uther. Malgré son autoritarisme, son arrogance, et son caractère de cochon, l'homme n'avait pas un si mauvais fond Gaïus l'avait toujours pensé, et il avait passé sa première vie déchiré entre les décisions arbitraires qu'Uther avait pu prendre, comme à l'époque où il avait ordonné la Grande Purge, et l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour ce Roi solitaire, qui aurait pu être un ami cher s'il n'avait pas été à la tête de tant de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, Uther était mourant... et il était seul. Cette idée faisait beaucoup de peine à son ancien conseiller. Au fil des jours, il avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui, et à présent, ils prenaient toujours leurs repas ensemble... quand Uther n'était pas trop fatigué, ou trop malade pour manger.

L'ancien Roi déclinait rapidement, malgré la ténacité avec laquelle il semblait s'accrocher à ses affaires, à son empire, et à la vie elle-même. Gaïus savait qu'il souffrait, parce qu'il l'entendait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, la nuit, pour réclamer qu'on augmente ses doses de morphine...

Perceval lui-même, lui avait glissé qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps avec un air attristé malgré tout ce qu'Uther lui faisait subir.

Le cancer qui le rongeait viendrait bientôt à bout de toute son énergie...

Gaïus avait changé de stratégie, et cessé de le bombarder de questions pour lui prêter une oreille pleine de sollicitude. La plupart du temps, Uther lui parlait d'Ygraine, et il était audible, dans la manière dont il l'évoquait... qu'il l'avait vraiment aimée. Parfois, aussi, il évoquait le sujet de son empire, et de la fortune qu'il avait accumulée, au cours de sa vie, en partant de rien. Uther était un self made man très fier de l'être, qui ne cessait de parler des sacrifices qu'il avait du faire pour atteindre les sommets où il était arrivé. Et Gaïus en l'écoutant parler ainsi, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le vieux Roi s'accrochait encore à sa couronne...

Dans leurs conversations, il s'efforçait toujours de glisser des petites phrases percutantes qui pourraient peut-être rappeler à Uther les souvenirs de sa première vie.

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à se rappeler de quoi que ce soit...et Gaïus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacé.

Ce fut un jour qu'il le trouva particulièrement en souffrance, et qu'il alla lui chercher un linge frais pour le lui passer sur le front, qu'Uther leva les yeux sur Gaïus avec reconnaissance, et qu'il lui dit :

-J'aurais aimé avoir... dans ma vie... un ami comme vous.

-Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû être si seul, soupira Gaïus, en le regardant avec compassion.

Le regard vert d'Uther papillonna, et il dit :

-Je ne serai plus seul très longtemps.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Gaïus.

-Je devrais vous remercier, Gaïus, dit rêveusement Uther. Pour un conseil, que vous m'avez donné, aussitôt après que je sois arrivé ici. Vous aviez raison, vous savez. Au sujet de ma fille... Je l'ai appelée... et elle n'était plus fâchée contre moi... quand je lui ai dit que j'allais bientôt mourir, elle a promis... elle a promis qu'elle viendrait me rendre visite...je n'attends plus qu'elle, maintenant, pour lâcher prise pour de bon...

Gaïus fronça les sourcils.

-Uther, que voulez-vous dire ? Vous m'avez affirmé vous-même que Morgause était morte il y a huit ans ?

-Morgause ? dit Uther, avec un regard étonné. Ma fille ne s'appelle pas Morgause. Son nom... est Morgane.

Morgane.

Les yeux de Gaïus se dilatèrent.

Morgane, et ses perpétuels cauchemars, Morgane, et ses machinations constantes. Morgane, et ses armées barbares, toujours prêtes, à envahir Camelot, pour semer sur leur passage la mort, et la destruction... à présent qu'Uther avait prononcé son nom, le vieil homme éprouvait à nouveau la crainte, qu'il avait ressentie, dans sa première existence, à chaque fois qu'avait été évoqué devant lui le nom de Morgane Pendragon, la sorcière... et l'ennemie de Merlin.

Comment donc avait-il pu oublier la jeune femme ?

Uther s'était endormi, vaincu par la fatigue, et par la morphine.

Gaïus prit son téléphone, et appela Gwen.

Son cœur battait à toute allure, et quand elle décrocha, il s'exclama, sans lui laisser le temps de parler :

-Gwen ? Uther a menti... Sa fille n'est pas morte.

-Morgause ? demanda Gwen, d'une voix tendue.

-Non, non... oublie Morgause ! Ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il est question... il y a eu méprise... la fille d'Uther s'appelle Morgane Pendragon...

-Cette fois, nous touchons au but. Je suis certaine que si nous arrivons à mettre la main sur cette Morgane... nous réussirons enfin à localiser Arthur !

-Gwen... attends ! dit Gaïus, inquiet. Si tu pars à sa recherche, s'il te plaît..., fais preuve de méfiance. La Morgane dont je me souviens était dangereuse autrefois... il se pourrait... qu'elle le soit également dans cette vie !

-Je serai prudente, lui promit Gwen.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen venait juste de terminer sa première rencontre avec l'équipe des cascadeurs du film sur lequel elle avait été embauchée, quand elle prit l'appel de Gaïus, et la nouvelle remplit son cœur d'excitation.

Morgane...

Elle se souvenait, vaguement, qu'Arthur avait eu une sœur, dans sa première vie, mais sa mémoire d'elle était défaillante elle ne pouvait pas reformer son visage, dans sa tête, ni se rappeler du rôle qu'elle avait tenu, autrefois...

Cette brouille qu'elle ressentait l'emplissait de confusion, parce qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'extrêmement important...

Gaïus semblait penser que Morgane avait été une ennemie, mais Gwen avait du mal à envisager cette idée.

Dans tous les cas, l'heure n'était pas à l'hésitation...

Enfin, elle tenait une piste... parce que si la sœur d'Arthur pouvait être localisée... peut-être serait-il possible ensuite de le trouver, lui !

Elle composa le numéro de téléphone de Léon sans attendre. A cette heure-ci, il se trouvait au bureau, en train de travailler. Tant mieux... car de cette manière, il aurait accès aux fichiers de la centrale...

-Allô, Léon ? dit-elle, avec impatience.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il, alerté par le ton de sa voix.

-Gaïus vient de m'appeler. La fille d'Uther est en vie... Regarde dans tes fichiers, tu veux ? Sous Pendragon, Morgane.

-Un instant... j'y suis...

Gwen sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Et si c'était encore une fausse piste ? Et si Léon ne trouvait rien du tout ?

Mais quelques instants plus tard, la voix triomphante de Léon s'exclamait :

-Banco ! J'ai... une Pendragon, Morgane, qui a reçu une amende, il y a quatre ans de ça... pour détention de stupéfiants. Son adresse est référencée cité des Lilas, bâtiment D, appartement 513.

-Merci, Léon, dit Gwen, avec émotion.

-Je ne peux pas me libérer avant ce soir, mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Lancelot va m'y conduire immédiatement, répondit-elle.

Elle bipa Lancelot sur son portable un instant plus tard et, quand elle lui eut expliqué la situation, il lui répondit, avec son efficacité habituelle : «J'arrive dans dix minutes ».

C'était lui qui l'avait déposée sur le plateau le matin même, en lui souhaitant «bonne chance » avec un petit sourire quand elle avait quitté la voiture, son sac en bandoulière, pour rejoindre ses tous nouveaux collègues, et faire la connaissance des chevaux avec lesquels ils allaient travailler...

Elle savait qu'il avait eu un entretien non loin du lieu où s'était réunie l'équipe de tournage ce matin, pour tenter de gagner un autre mécène potentiel à sa cause.

Il n'avait toujours pas renoncé à trouver les fonds qui lui permettraient de maintenir son association à flots, mais, avec la crise, dénicher des financements était extrêmement compliqué, parce que même les personnes les plus fortunées faisaient preuve d'une radinerie difficilement concevable.

-Si seulement les gens n'avaient pas aussi peur de se retrouver ruinés, même lorsqu'ils sont riches, lui avait dit son ami, quelques jours plus tôt, d'un ton désespéré.

Et Gwen avait noté les cernes sous ses yeux, alors qu'il fermait la page internet qu'il était en train de parcourir, encore un mail d'alerte, du vice-président de l'association Espoir, qui, resté au Kivu, ne cessait de l'implorer de faire vite pour trouver l'argent qui manquait en lui listant les dysfonctionnements qui se multipliaient sur le terrain.

Gwen savait que Lancelot avait du mal à fermer l'oeil la nuit, parce que les nouvelles qu'il recevait du dispensaire étaient mauvaises. Le matériel médical manquait, les autorités locales mettaient la pression à ses associés, les dernières attaques des milices génocides avaient fait des blessés parmi les gens des villages voisins...

Parfois, la nuit, elle rêvait qu'elle était devenue riche, et qu'elle donnait enfin à son chevalier le plus méritant tout l'argent dont il avait besoin pour sauver son œuvre à l'autre bout du monde... Si seulement elle avait possédé une fortune, c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait. Depuis que Lancelot lui avait montré les photographies du dispensaire, et des gens qu'il aidait, depuis que l'association Espoir était devenue plus qu'un simple concept dans sa tête, et qu'elle avait commencé à se sentir impliquée, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait l'aider... Mais les quelques livres sterling qu'elle aurait pu lui donner n'auraient certes pas réussi à couvrir les frais qu'il lui avait évoqués, et elle ne connaissait personne, à titre privé, qui ait assez de fortune pour faire l'investissement significatif dont il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il immobilisa la voiture devant elle, lui ouvrant la porte pour qu'elle puisse prendre place à ses côtés, la première chose qu'elle lui demanda, fut :

-Comment ça s'est passé pour toi aujourd'hui ?

-Je préfère... ne pas en parler, répondit-il, sobrement.

Et elle sut qu'une fois de plus, il avait eu une réponse négative.

-Alors... comme ça... la fille d'Uther est vivante, reprit-il, avec intérêt.

-Et nous avons l'adresse où elle habitait, il y a quatre ans, grâce aux bons soins de Léon. Cité des Lilas, bâtiment D, appartement 513.

-Elyan m'a appelé pendant que j'étais sur la route, l'informa Lancelot. Quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle, il a demandé à ce que nous passions le prendre avant de de nous rendre sur-place. Ca ne nous fera qu'un petit détour.

-Très bien, acquiesça Gwen, avec enthousiasme.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, Lancelot arrêtait la voiture en bas du bâtiment D, et Gwen levait les yeux sur la tour en frissonnant.

-C'est fou, murmura-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Arthur habite peut-être là...

-C'est vrai que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec la vie qu'il menait autrefois au château, acquiesça Elyan. Mais après tout, rien ne nous garantit qu'il habite avec sa sœur, Gwen. Méfie-toi des faux espoirs, si tu ne veux pas être déçue...

-Autant chercher à découvrir la vérité au plus vite, affirma Lancelot.

Et ils sortirent de la voiture, pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Une bande de garçons louches se trouvaient dans la cage d'escalier, et les regardèrent passer avec un air suspicieux. Le 513 était situé au cinquième étage de la tour. Gwen s'immobilisa devant la porte, la gorge serrée. Elle se sentait aussi émotive, et impressionnable qu'une collégienne... Et si c'était Arthur qui ouvrait la porte ? Et s'il ne la reconnaissait pas ? Que lui dirait-elle ? Comment réagirait-il si elle lui apprenait la vérité ? Elle ignorait si elle réussirait à s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras... ou de le gifler, comme elle l'avait fait pour Elyan, s'il osait lui demander : «Mais qui êtes-vous ?». Elle avait peur, de devenir hystérique, et de ne plus réussir du tout à se contrôler...

Elle sentit Elyan lui saisir la main gauche, et Lancelot, lui presser la main droite, comme s'ils s'étaient concertés tous les deux pour lui apporter leur soutien.

-Ca va aller, Gwen, murmura son frère. C'est _ton _moment.

Et sans prévenir, Lancelot appuya sur la sonnette.

Gwen attendit : la réponse à l'interphone, les bruits de pas de l'autre côté, la porte qui s'entr'ouvrirait... Elle était prête; elle avait tellement, tellement envie de revoir Arthur... Mais seul le silence leur répondit, l'emplissant de frustration et de désespoir. Lancelot appuya une seconde, puis, une troisième fois, avant de frapper directement sur le chambranle, au cas où la sonnette ne fonctionnerait pas.

-Rien, dit-il, d'un ton déçu. Il semble n'y avoir personne à l'intérieur... et je ne vois pas de nom sur la porte. Je vais aller me renseigner auprès des voisins pour savoir si l'occupante de l'appartement est toujours Morgane Pendragon... attendez-moi ici tous les deux, au cas où elle reviendrait.

Gwen secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Quatre ans, murmura-t-elle. Quatre ans, c'est tellement long... Elle a pu déménager n'importe où ailleurs... si ça se trouve, nous ne la retrouverons jamais.

-Ne pense pas comme ça, Gwen, l'implora Elyan. Ca ne mène nulle part... sans compter que ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu as toujours été si optimiste !

-Si tu avais vécu les vies que j'ai vécues, Elyan... si toi aussi tu avais perdu un mari, et un fils... tu comprendrais que parfois, les choses sont dures pour moi.

-Gwen. Si nous sommes tous revenus, Arthur est forcément là, lui aussi. Et Morgane... doit sûrement savoir où si elle est bien sa soeur...

-Je ne sais pas, Elyan. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Gaïus semblait dire qu'elle n'était pas de notre côté autrefois... et si le fait qu'elle sache où est Arthur n'était pas une bonne chose ?

-Quoi, tu crois qu'elle aurait pu lui faire du mal ? dit Elyan, étonné.

Gwen secoua la tête.

-Non, je...

Alors qu'elle tentait d'exprimer son sentiment à son frère, son téléphone sonna. Elle était si nerveuse qu'il tomba. Elyan le ramassa, et répondit pour elle. Une voix de femme se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil...

-Gwen Smith ?

-Je vous la passe, répondit Elyan, troublé, et il tendit le téléphone à sa sœur en lui disant : « pour toi ».

-Allô ? dit Gwen en portant l'appareil à son oreille.

-Bonjour, Gwen.

Elle fronça les sourcils. De l'autre côté de la ligne qui crachait, la voix était légèrement altérée...

-Est-ce que... je vous connais ? demanda Gwen, tous les sens en alerte.

-Non. Nous ne nous connaissons pas... du moins, pas encore. J'ai entendu votre témoignage sur RadioStar, dans l'émission d'Annis Nortthern.

-Oh.

Gwen avait presque oublié son fameux appel à témoin...

Elle sentit sa tension monter d'un cran quand la voix anonyme poursuivit :

-J'étais là, Gwen. Je sais qui vous a enlevée, le jour de votre naissance. Si vous voulez apprendre toute la vérité, rendez-vous d'ici deux jours, au café Les Trois Ciels, face à Buckingham Palace, à dix-sept heures sonnantes. Vous devriez emmener monsieur Dulac avec vous. J'ai des choses à vous dire... à tous les deux.

-Attendez, dites-moi au moins qui vous...

Le téléphone coupa, laissant Gwen frustrée, haletante.

Elle tourna les yeux vers son frère, le cœur battant.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda Elyan, bouleversé.

-La petite fille, répondit-elle, totalement certaine que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Tu sais... celle qui m'a kidnappée à l'hôpital, après ma naissance... Elyan... je mettrais ma main à couper que c'était elle...

-Ce serait une incroyable coïncidence, dit Elyan, les pupilles dilatées.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que, Gwen.. je suis prêt à jurer que cette voix était celle de l'Anglaise qui a appelé ma cousine Marie en Gambie, juste avant de me virer l'argent dont j'avais besoin pour entamer mon voyage pour Londres...

_Je l'ai toujours su, _pensa Gwen, bouleversée. _Je l'ai toujours su... que tout était lié._

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse approfondir cette idée avec Elyan, Lancelot revint vers eux, le regard assombri par l'excitation, le visage troublé, hésitant.

-Alors ? demanda Gwen, incapable d'attendre. Est-ce que... tu as réussi à obtenir quelque chose ?

-Morgane Pendragon habite toujours ici, affirma Lancelot.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Gwen. Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui, le jeune homme avec qui j'ai parlé... Brahim, est formel, et il assure... que c'est bien Morgane Pendragon qui occupe le 513. Mais...

Lancelot leva les mains, pour apaiser Gwen, qui semblait prête à se jeter sur lui.

-Elle n'est pas là en ce moment, d'accord ? Elle est... en voyage.

-Qu'est-ce que... Brahim t'a dit d'autre ? demanda Gwen.

Lancelot eut un sourire hésitant.

-Elle ne vit pas seule. Il paraît... qu'il y a deux garçons qui vivent avec elle.

-Merlin et Arthur, s'exclama Gwen, la joie, éclatant dans son coeur. Je suis certaine que c'est eux, j'en suis certaine ! Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à le croire !

-Gwen... , dit Elyan, d'un ton suppliant.

-Non, Elyan, ne me sers pas du « Gwen », pas maintenant, je t'en prie. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Nous les avons enfin retrouvés... Maudit Uther, qui a menti sur toute la ligne en prétendant qu'il n'avait pas de fils ! Lancelot... est-ce que Brahim t'a dit quand ils comptent revenir de vacances ?

-Non, il n'en sait rien, répondit Lancelot. Et... Gwen...Elyan a raison, tu sais... Rien ne nous assure que c'est bien eux... alors... nous devons garder la tête froide, d'accord ?

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

-Tu lui as certainement posé des questions, non ? Alors. Les détails devraient nous fournir des réponses. T'a-t-il dit, à quoi ressemblaient les deux garçons ?

Lancelot hésita, embarrassé.

-Il a dit... que...

Le gentleman se tut, empourpré.

Gwen sentit l'impatience monter en elle, et se retrouva à le menacer.

-Lancelot, si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite, je vais aller le lui demander moi-même, et j'aurai ma réponse de toutes façons, s'emporta-t-elle. Alors _crache le morceau, _veux-tu ?_._

-Bien, dit Lancelot, d'un air mortellement embarrassé. Si tu veux vraiment savoir... il a dit... qu'elle habite avec son frère gay, et que depuis quelques temps, ils hébergent aussi son... son... son... nouveau... petit copain. «Un garçon tout pâle et tout maigre avec de très grandes oreilles et des yeux de fille ». Gwen... je suis... je suis désolé, je...

Gwen regarda Lancelot, qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Elle avait envie de rire, de pleurer, de danser, et de serrer son pauvre chevalier embarrassé dans ses bras à l'étouffer, en lui disant de ne pas faire cette tête-là, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison.

Mais surtout, elle avait envie de crier :

_JE LES AI RETROUVES ! JE LES AI RETROUVES ! JE LES AI RETROUVES !_

Parce que, de très grandes oreilles et des yeux de fille, si _ça _n'était pas son Merlin, elle voulait bien être pendue sur le champ, et, mon Dieu, Lancelot croyait certainement lui apprendre une terrible nouvelle, mais comment aurait-elle pu être étonnée que tout le monde prenne _Arthur _et _Merlin _pour un couple ?

Déjà, à l'époque de Camelot, ils étaient tellement doués pour alimenter la rumeur, avec l'affection débordante qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et leur manière de ne se déplacer partout que par deux, qu'elle était obligée de jouer les sourdes à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le personnel du château s'interroger à voix haute à leur sujet... il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils aient l'air de quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un couple, maintenant, en 2013, et c'était justement ce qui lui donnait la certitude que c'était _eux_...

Son errance avait pris fin.

La vie pouvait enfin reprendre.

Arthur et Merlin seraient là très bientôt.

Et tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre.

-C'est eux, dit-elle, avec un immense sourire.

-C'est eux, confirma Elyan, en hochant la tête, d'un air réjoui.

Et Lancelot fit :

-Je ne... comprends pas... pourquoi vous avez l'air à ce point enchantés par... par... ?

-Oh ! Lancelot, tu n'étais plus à Camelot, quand la magie est revenue, dit Gwen, en riant. Mais je t'assure, que si tu avais été là, tu saurais, comme Elyan et moi, que c'est bien Arthur et Merlin que Brahim vient de te décrire, et qu'il n'y a vraiment rien d'étonnant au fait que Brahim les croit ensemble. C'est juste... comme ça qu'ils _sont_. Et très bientôt, nous pourrons enfin les serrer dans nos bras...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo)

**_Sur cette sage réflexion de notre Reine, rendez-vous samedi pour un passage très attendu. Je mets les warnings ? Faudrait, lol. Bon, en même temps, c'est pas comme si vous ne vous doutiez pas du tout de ce qui vous pend au nez, hein. Ca fait quand même 33 chapitres que j'attends de vous emmener là en toute cohérence, et je me suis donné du mal pour faire monter la pression en douceur... alors... je ne suis pas du tout désolé :). Warnings pour le 35 (34) de samedi parce que ça va slasher... (en T, hein, on n'est pas des sauvages) et... non... même si vous êtes antislash, vous ne pouvez pas sauter ce chapitre, parce que c'est le point central de ma fic quoi. Donc lisez-le... vous êtes obligés XD. Je fais mon Arthur, là. C'est un ooooooordre :))._**


	35. Chapitre 34

**_I Did It_. **

**_C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais posté, et c'est presque une histoire en soi. Elle est en trois parties. J'ai hésité à la poster en trois fois... mais finalement, je préfère vous la livrer comme ça. Je sais que beaucoup l'attendaient, alors... _****_J'espère que vous allez aimer. Et qu'à la fin vous aurez le sourire. C'était certainement quelque chose à écrire :)._**

**_Magic is back XD._**

**_ENFIN._**

**_J'attends vos retours ;)._**

**CHAPITRE 34**

**PARTIE 1**

**Pour sauver Arthur... (Merlin et Morgane...)**

Morgane regarda le téléphone qu'elle venait tout juste de raccrocher avec un frisson.

Elle venait de parler avec Gwen_. _

_Sa Gwen._

Elle se sentait bouleversée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même d'avoir enfin osé l'appeler.

Elle avait tourné en rond pendant plus d'une heure dans sa chambre d'hôtel, à hésiter, et à remettre à plus tard, avant de se décider à composer son numéro, et, au moment de lui parler, c'était tout juste si elle était arrivée à trouver sa voix pour lui donner rendez-vous, tant elle avait été émue.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? C'était de la folie.

Mais en même temps... elle se sentait si excitée par la perspective de revoir son amie, en chair et en os ! De pouvoir lui parler, de rire avec elle... de la serrer dans ses bras...

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir hâte que ce moment vienne.

Des années durant, elle s'était juré, qu'elle ne contacterait Gwen que quand Arthur serait prêt, que quand il se souviendrait d'elle, que quand ils pourraient enfin reformer le couple qu'ils étaient autrefois.

Mais après ce qui s'était passé dans les Scilly, après avoir vu à quel point Merlin était braqué contre la magie, après avoir compris que des années pourraient encore s'écouler avant que la Source ne soit enfin libérée – si toutefois un tel miracle se produisait jamais – Morgane avait brusquement changé d'avis.

Elle avait changé d'avis parce qu'elle était fatiguée de ne vivre qu'au nom d'une mission, et parce que Gwen n'était pas que la femme d'Arthur. Elle était aussi _son _amie. Dans les souvenirs de Morgane, les mois du Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune qu'elles avaient accompli ensemble étaient, malgré les circonstances tragiques dans lesquelles elles avaient commencé leur voyage, parmi les plus fous, les plus drôles, les plus émouvants, et les plus heureux de sa première vie.

Le souvenir de la route avait décidé Morgane.

_Ni fer, ni magie. _

Aujourd'hui, la situation était la même, et elle avait envie de retrouver Gwen, pour elle-même, parce qu'elle en avait le désir, le besoin.

Elle se sentait encore un peu retournée d'avoir passé cet appel, parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée... à se faire ce genre de cadeau, sans réfléchir par avance à aux moindres conséquences de ses actes, elle qui par la force des choses en était réduite à devoir toujours tout calculer.

Il était probable qu'elle n'arrive pas très longtemps à cacher Arthur à Gwen, et elle ignorait si Gwen avait plus de souvenirs qu'Arthur. Et bien sûr, il y avait Merlin, et la manière dont Arthur se comportait avec lui, mais, sincèrement, Morgane n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à tout ça, juste, maintenant.

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir briller à nouveau cet éclair espiègle dans les yeux noirs de son amie de toujours, lui raconter comment, étant enfant, elle l'avait enlevée à l'hôpital avec l'aide de Morgause parce qu'elle voulait lui offrir la vie facile et heureuse qu'elle n'avait pas eue dans sa première existence, l'entraîner dans l'aventure d'une soirée entre filles dans un club de Londres, et jouer de ses charmes sur un homme doté d'un pois chiche en guise de cervelle juste pour la faire rire.

Elle avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de ça pour récupérer de son expérience ratée avec la Source... et sentir qu'il lui restait des choses à vivre en-dehors de la magie.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane posa son téléphone, et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il pleuvait à petites gouttes dehors, et la nuit était noire. Après avoir rejoint la terre par le ferry à Penzance, ils avaient attendu le prochain train à la gare locale, et ils étaient arrivés à Bristol dans la soirée. L'hôtel que Morgane avait réservé était miteux et lugubre, situé en plein dans un quartier mal famé qui n'avait rien à envier aux Lilas; c'était tout ce que le budget de Morgane pouvait leur offrir en guise de halte sur le chemin du retour, après les dépenses qu'elle avait faites pour financer leur excursion ratée dans les Scilly. Mais c'était sans importance, puisqu'ils étaient supposés n'y passer qu'une seule nuit avant de reprendre le train pour Londres demain matin.

Merlin et Arthur occupaient la chambre voisine de celle de Morgane; ils devaient être en train de regarder la télévision, parce qu'elle entendait une émission de divertissement crier à travers les parois en papier mâché.

Morgane essayait de ne pas se faire trop de souci pour les garçons; elle s'efforçait de se persuader que son initiative malheureuse avec Excalibur ne les avait pas trop abîmés.

Elle sentait qu'ils avaient souffert de ce qui s'était passé tous les deux, même si elle se doutait qu'ils auraient été bien incapable d'expliquer en quoi, ignorants qu'ils étaient des tenants et des aboutissants de ce qui s'était produit aux Scilly... mais elle espérait qu'ils s'en remettraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Si seulement ils avaient moins refoulé leur souvenirs et leurs sentiments, elle aurait pu leur expliquer.

Expliquer à Arthur qu'il se sentait mal parce qu'en essayant de forcer l'ouverture de la Source il avait brutalisé Merlin qui luttait désespérément pour qu'elle reste close.

Expliquer à Merlin qu'il se sentait fragile parce que les portes de son inconscient avaient failli être défoncées pour laisser filtrer malgré sa volonté ses souvenirs refoulés et la magie qu'il rejetait.

Mais ils ne pouvaient entendre ça ni l'un ni l'autre, et il ne restait plus à Morgane qu'à espérer qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de se réparer l'un l'autre... comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Elle avait confiance dans le fait qu'ils y arriveraient s'ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'île où se trouvait le cœur de la Source, elle les avait observés tous les deux.

C'était vrai que Merlin semblait encore plus fragile qu'à l'accoutumée, comme s'il aurait suffi d'une minuscule poussée pour qu'il s'effrite en morceaux, mais malgré son évidente vulnérabilité, et son état d'angoisse qui ne demandait qu'à resurgir à la moindre occasion, il ne cessait de sourire, parce qu'Arthur avait encore redoublé de gentillesse et de patience avec lui. Voir Arthur comme ça était à la fois émouvant et désespérant. Emouvant, parce qu'il était capable de déployer des trésors de douceur pour venir en aide à son ami malade. Désespérant, parce qu'à se comporter ainsi, il ne faisait que renforcer la dépendance de Merlin à son égard.

Morgane savait que son frère ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour remettre son ami d'aplomb quitte à s'oublier lui-même parce que, quand il s'agissait de Merlin, Arthur n'était plus rationnel. La manière dont il cherchait à le protéger instinctivement était visible dans ses paroles, dans ses attitudes, dans ses gestes. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant _toute _la traversée en ferry, avec l'air d'être prêt à foudroyer sur-place quiconque tenterait de lever le petit doigt pour l'importuner.

Et Merlin avait passé le voyage en train à dormir la tête posée sur ses genoux, pendant qu'Arthur lui caressait les cheveux.

Morgane se demandait, parfois, s'ils réalisaient à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis leur rencontre, rapprochés au point qu'il était presque impossible de les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Comme si Merlin était le cœur blessé d'Arthur, et Arthur, le rempart qui faisait office de bouclier pour Merlin.

Elle se demandait aussi s'ils se rendaient compte, que, si leur fonctionnement actuel leur permettait de tenir bon, il était voué à l'échec à long terme, parce que la dépendance qu'ils avaient l'un à l'autre finirait par les couper du monde s'ils ne trouvaient pas le moyen de remettre en place un système dans lequel ils seraient capable de s'ouvrir sur l'extérieur, au lieu de se refermer sur eux-mêmes. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas à elle de les forcer à le faire.

Elle l'avait compris quand elle avait tenté d'inciter Arthur à réveiller Merlin. Tout le bien qu'elle pourrait vouloir faire se transformerait en mal, s'ils n'étaient pas prêts à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Et personne d'autre qu'eux ne pourrait accomplir ce miracle.

Morgane entendit sonner à sa porte, et accueillit le livreur pour réceptionner les crèmes glacées qu'elle avait commandées un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient déjà dévoré des pizzas avant de se retrancher dans leurs chambres respectives, mais Morgane avait faim. Elle avait envie de manger des tonnes, et des tonnes de crème glacée (histoire de se remplir avec quelque chose, à défaut de magie). Elle paya le livreur, sépara sa part de celle des garçons, puis, sortit à l'extérieur de sa chambre pour frapper à leur porte.

Sa main resta suspendue en l'air quand elle vit le billet.

_« Merlin avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air._

_Nous sommes sortis nous balader un peu dans le quartier._

_Baisers. Arthur. »_

Morgane cligna des yeux, hésitant entre la stupéfaction, la colère, et l'incrédulité.

_« Nous sommes sortis nous balader un peu dans le quartier. Baisers. Athur » ?_

Vraiment, comment son frère pouvait-il être stupide à ce point-là ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur surveillait Merlin depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Sainte Mary's.

Il sentait que son ami était très, très fragile et émotionnellement épuisé. Au moindre stress, il se retrouvait au bord des larmes; il semblait avoir perdu jusqu'à son sens de la répartie, jusqu'à son humour, jusqu'aux moindres détails qui faisaient de lui... son ami Merlin.

Quoi qu'il se soit produit, sur l'île, ça avait encore augmenté sa vulnérabilité d'un cran...l'amenant à un stade de sensibilité critique.

De son côté, Arthur avait écarté de son esprit ce qui s'était produit en lui, quand il avait retiré l'épée du rocher, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'accorder le luxe d'y réfléchir maintenant.

Il n'avait oublié aucune des sensations qu'il avait éprouvées, mais il préférait les mettre de côté.

Tout comme son idée obsessionnelle du baiser, qu'il avait fermement renvoyée dans les profondeurs de son esprit à coups de pied, en lui faisant savoir qu'elle était franchement malvenue vu les circonstances.

Il était trop occupé à se demander : mais qu'avait ressenti Merlin pour réagir d'une manière aussi violente ? Arthur revoyait la manière dont il s'était jeté sur lui pour lui arracher l'épée, tranchant ses doigts à la lame...

_De la peur. _

Evidemment. Merlin avait tout le temps peur... mais de quoi... Arthur n'était jamais parvenu à répondre à cette question-là...

La même qu'avait posée le docteur Sylvestre, quand il avait parlé de « débrider l'évènement traumatique ».

Et Arthur repensait sérieusement à l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu avec le psychiatre à présent.

Mais il se sentait totalement impuissant face aux mystères de l'inconscient (et aux clés de la psychanalyse) et ce n'étaient pas quelques passages inspirés sur Wikipédia qui allaient suffire à comble ses lacunes...

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen concret d'aider son ami face au stress qu'il endurait: être fort pour deux, être attentif pour deux, faire preuve de beaucoup de gentillesse envers Merlin, et surtout, ne pas le lâcher. Quand il l'entourait de son affection, il arrivait encore à le faire sourire, à lui changer les idées, et à lui faire croire, ne serait-ce que pour un moment, que tout irait bien...

Mais il ne pouvait pas d'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Vraiment, est-ce que tout irait bien ?

Combien de temps pourrait-il continuer à s'occuper de Merlin comme ça ?

Et que ferait-il, si ça n'était pas suffisant ?

Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être suffisant.

Après qu'ils soient arrivés à l'hôtel, à Bristol, Merlin avait commencé à tourner en rond, le souffle court, l'air désorienté. Il semblait de plus en plus fréquemment désorienté, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce voyage, au point de ressembler à une sorte de petit animal égaré, pathétique, et Arthur commençait à se sentir vraiment misérable dans son incapacité à l'aider en quoi que ce soit.

En désespoir de cause, après que toutes les techniques habituelles aient échouées, il demanda à son ami :

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'aiderait à aller mieux ?

-Aller... respirer, dehors. Oui, je crois... que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air..., haleta Merlin.

-D'accord, allons-y... viens, mets ton manteau... attends, je vais t'aider...

Arthur l'habilla, puis, l'emmena à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Merlin tremblait un peu sur ses jambes, il n'était pas bien vaillant, mais l'air frais semblait, en effet, lui faire du bien, parce qu'il poussa un soupir et prit une profonde inspiration quand ils arrivèrent dehors.

-Je voudrais... je voudrais marcher, dit Merlin.

Arthur laissa un mot à Morgane, et ils quittèrent l'hôtel, pour s'éloigner dans les rues enténébrées du quartier.

Il y avait des dealers et des caïds dans les environs, mais pas beaucoup plus qu'aux Lilas.

Arthur entourait Merlin de son bras, le laissant s'appuyer sur lui, ce que son ami faisait, le souffle court.

La tête de Merlin était inclinée sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

Arthur était à peu près sûr que son ami avançait à l'aveugle, les yeux mi-clos ou fermés, se laissant guider entièrement sans se soucier de la direction qu'ils prenaient...

Après quatre ou cinq rues, Arthur réalisa vaguement qu'ils étaient suivis.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis, se rappela de ce que toutes ses années aux Lilas lui avaient enseignées : la peur appelait la peur mais il suffisait de se montrer confiant et sûr de soi pour éviter les problèmes, et, s'il n'en avait jamais eu là-bas, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il en ait ici...

Il continua à marcher tranquillement, et les bruits de pas, derrière lui, s'accélérèrent.

Il entendit des voix fuser derrière lui : «_c'est deux gars, j'ai bien vu ? », « qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ici ceux-là? », « ils se croient chez les Follof ? », « Non, non, j'y crois pas, tu as du te tromper », « Puisque je te dis que c'en est une paire », « attends, on va leur faire passer l'envie de venir se montrer par ici ». _

Contre lui, Merlin releva légèrement la tête, le souffle court, l'air alarmé.

_-_Arthur ? dit-il, d'un ton inquiet.

_-_Ce n'est rien, Merlin, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Continue à marcher normalement.

Merlin frissonna, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas légèrement, faisant fi de son propre conseil.

_-_Hé, les gars ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux. Pas si vite, où est-ce que vous allez ?

Quelques insultes obscènes fusèrent dans leur dos, émaillées de rires.

-Arthur, dit Merlin, les yeux dilatés dans l'obscurité.

-Ignore-les, répondit Arthur, d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme. Ce n'est rien, juste... une bande de crétins, si nous ne faisons pas attention à eux, ils se lasseront d'eux-mêmes.

-Rentrons à l'hôtel, s'il te plaît.

-Oui, acquiesça Arthur. Au prochain croisement, nous commencerons à remonter vers...

Un bruit de course précipitée se fit entendre derrière eux. Arthur se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Ils étaient quatre, et ils fonçaient droit sur eux. Ils avaient un chien. Du genre, chien d'attaque. Dont les morsures devaient _vraiment _faire mal. Arthur sentit la tension éclater en lui d'un seul coup.

-Merlin, cours ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il s'élança en avant, en entraînant son ami avec lui.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Devant le message sur la porte, Morgane était sous le choc, l'esprit blanc.

Comment Arthur pouvait-il se montrer stupide à ce point-là ? Comment l'idée d'aller faire une balade dans ce genre d'alentours pouvait-elle même lui effleurer l'esprit ? N'avait-il aucune conscience du danger ?

La dernière discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Brahim à ce sujet dernièrement lui revint en mémoire...

Son dealer avait déboulé à l'appartement avant qu'Arthur ou Merlin ne rentrent du lycée, pour pouvoir lui parler pendant qu'elle était seule. Il était énervé, et il s'était imposé en maître des lieux, comme il en avait l'habitude avec la plupart des occupants de l'immeuble.

-Morgane, avait-il déclaré d'un ton excédé. Toi et moi, nous avons un deal, et depuis des années. Tu bosses pour moi, je veille sur ton frère. Enfin en ce moment, tu ne bosses plus pour moi, mais je veille quand même sur ton frère. Je le fais, parce que je te considère comme une un membre de la famille...

-Tu le fais, parce que tu apprécies vraiment de pouvoir me baiser quand je suis droguée jusqu'aux yeux, rectifia crûment Morgane, avec un sourcil en l'air.

-Aussi, reconnut Brahim, amusé. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis venu te parler aujourd'hui,.c'est d'Arthur. Il ne me facilite vraiment pas les choses en ce moment, tu sais ça ? Je veux dire il m'a toujours donné du travail mais là... la situation est en train de devenir critique et l'heure est venue d'agir pour remettre certaines choses...à leur place.

Morgane le dévisagea avec mécontentement.

Personne ne se mêlait de la manière dont elle élevait Arthur.

Elle avait toujours été très claire sur ce point-là.

C'était ses affaires, et non celles des autres, même quand ces autres s'appelaient Brahim.

-Brahim qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit à propos de mon frère? lui demanda-t-elle, d'un ton réprobateur.

-Qu'il doit avoir l'impression d'être en sécurité, et pouvoir se sentir à l'aise... quelle que soit la manière dont il s'habille... dont il se comporte... ou les gens qu'il fréquente..., je sais je sais mais _là_...

-Il n'y a pas _de mais. _C'est ça, notre deal, répliqua Morgane, les yeux étincelants. C'est ça, ce sur quoi nous sommes tombés d'accord au départ. Tu m'as promis, le jour où j'ai décidé de te faire confiance, que même si mon frère se mettait un jour en tête de porter des oreilles de Mickey ou de se promener sur des talons aiguille rose fluo là-dehors, ça ne poserait aucun problème, parce que _tu t'en chargerais. _Tu m'as donné ta parole, Brahim. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'es pas capable de _faire _ce que tu as _dis _?

Brahim n'aimait pas du tout qu'on remette en question sa parole, et ce jour-là, il était déjà franchement agacé.

-Morgane, explosa-t-il, que ton frère soit gay, c'est une chose. Et moi, je n'ai rien contre. Qu'il ait un mec, parfait ! C'est lui que ça regarde. Mais est-ce qu'il est vraiment obligé d'être aussi démonstratif avec son plan du moment ? Parce qu'à se balader comme ça, tous les deux, la main dans la main, là-dehors, tu n'as pas idée des ennuis qu'ils me causent, tes champions. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les gars des gangs du quartier sont de vrais durs, et les histoires d'amour à la sauce manga entre gentils petits lycéens en col blanc, ça n'est vraiment pas leur truc. Si je ne les tenais pas en laisse, ça ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient dérapé ! Je ne demande pas la lune : juste, qu'ils apprennent à se tenir un peu en public, au lieu d'agiter... leur sexualité sous le nez des gens comme ils le font !

Morgane regarda Brahim, les yeux noirs de colère.

-Je crois que tu ne m'as pas comprise, répéta-t-elle. Nous avons un deal. Et selon les termes de notre accord... mon frère tient la main de son mec dans la rue si ça lui chante.

-Morgane... ce n'est pas raisonnable, cria Brahim.

-Pas raisonnable ? C'est ce qui est juste ! répondit-elle, sur le même ton.

-Ce n'est pas réaliste, enfin ! Pas quand tu habites dans la cité le plus chaude de tout Londres... ici, on est aux Lilas ! Bon sang ! Si tu veux qu'Arthur puisse faire ce genre de chose sans être inquiété, je ne sais pas, moi, déménage... loue une chambre sur Bayswater, ou dans un autre quartier chicos !

-Parce que tu crois que je ne le ferais pas si j'en avais les moyens ? Mais je ne les ai pas ! rugit-elle.

Elle soutint son regard, haletante.

-Je refuse de bourrer le crâne de mon frère à coups de _fais attention, méfie-toi. J_e refuse qu'il vive dans la peur à cause des imbécilesqui pourraient lui tomber dessus sous prétexte qu'ils n'apprécient pas sa manière d'être. Et plus que tout, je refuse qu'il soit obligé de jouer un rôle à l'opposé de sa vraie personnalité, pour faire plaisir aux autres.

-Tu refuses surtout de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, gronda Brahim, parce que tu lui passes tout.

-Brahim, Arthur doit pouvoir faire ce qui lui semble juste, sans se sentir observé ou jugé, ou menacé pour autant... et tu m'as promis que tu pourrais lui garantir ça, reprit Morgane. Si tu ne peux plus, juste... dis-le, et je m'arrangerai avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Le dealer étrécit les yeux.

-Honnêtement, Morgane. Tu crois rendre service à ton frère en le laissant se démarquer à ce point-là des autres, en le laissant dans l'ignorance de ce que peut être... _la société _et ses contraintes concrètes? Tu crois qu'à le laisser penser qu'il n'y a aucun risque à danser le mambo en public comme s'il vivait à Disneyland et non dans le monde réel il va se porter mieux ? Un de ces jours... peut-être pas ici, mais ailleurs, en-dehors de ma zone d'influence, il se fera coincer par une belle brochette d'homophobes, et éclater la tête à coups de batte, tout ça, parce que tu n'auras jamais voulu le mettre en garde sur le fait qu'il y a des règles, qu'il y a des manières de se comporter en public, et qu'il ne peut pas... simplement débarquer en bousculant tout sur son passage, et croire que tout le monde le respectera pour avoir eu l'inconscience de se penser intouchable.

-Tu sais ce qui arrive, à vouloir forcer les enfants différents à rentrer dans des cases ? demanda Morgane, furieuse.

-Mor...

-Non, écoute-moi. Mon père a fait ça toute sa vie ! Il a forcé ses proches à se comporter comme _il _le voulait, même quand ça allait contre leur nature, en les brimant, en les jugeant, en les obligeant à lui obéir par la contrainte si nécessaire... Jamais je ne ferai comme lui ! Parce que... on n'élève pas un homme en lui apprenant à avoir peur de son ombre. J'ai élevé mon frère... regarde-moi, Brahim. J'ai élevé mon frère de sorte qu'il apprenne l'audace, le courage, et la confiance en lui-même. Parce que je l'aime. Et je ne changerai pas ma manière de faire _maintenant._ Nous avons un deal toi et moi. Respecte ta part. Tes caïds sont énervés ? Calme-les. Montre-leur ton arme, je suis certaine que ça les rendra doux comme des agneaux. Mais surtout... ne viens plus me dire comment je suis censée élever mon frère.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Maintenant, cette discussion lui revenait en mémoire, et Morgane la trouvait presque... prophétique.

Assurément, Arthur n'aurait pas dû avoir la fantastique idée de se balader en plein quartier mal famé, en tenant Merlin par la main, s'il avait eu un tant soit peu de bon sens, pas si elle l'avait élevé différemment, pas si elle n'avait pas fait en sorte... qu'il n'ait jamais à avoir peur de rien.

Mais il l'avait eue, cette initiative crétine. Il l'avait eue parce que, malgré ses récriminations et son énervement, Brahim avait toujours rempli sa part du marché aux Lilas, et que personne n'aurait jamais osé regarder de travers le petit frère de Morgane Pendragon dans ce foutu quartier.

Il l'avait eue parce qu'il croyait devoir le fait d'être intouchable à son absence de peur des autres, alors qu'il le devait seulement aux arrangements pris par sa sœur.

Il était certainement devenu aussi intuitif et confiant en lui-même que Morgane l'avait toujours voulu. Le seul problème était que son excès de confiance risquait fort de finir par le tuer.

_Arthur Pendragon, tu es inconscient, _pensa Morgane, le cœur dans la gorge, furieuse qu'il se ressemble à ce point à lui-même.

Parce qu'ils étaient à Bristol, ici, pas à Londres, qu'il n'y avait pas de Brahim pour veiller au grain, et qu'Arthur et Merlin étaient là-dehors... au milieu des dealers et des caïds, en train de se promener en se tenant par la main, si complètement retranchés dans leur bulle qu'ils n'avaient certainement aucune idée de ce qui les menaçait.

Morgane sentit l'angoisse sourdre en elle, parce qu'elle s'imaginait très bien (oh, si facilement!) combien stupidement elle pourrait perdre son frère et Merlin d'un seul coup. Les _accidents _étaient si vite arrivés, les agressions également.

Trois ans plus tôt, le jeune William en avait été la preuve, quand il avait écopé d'une balle en pleine tête...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur et Merlin couraient à toutes jambes, mais la bande était lancée sur leurs traces. Ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Ils n'allaient pas assez v...

Arthur sentit une main le saisir par l'épaule, et le rejeter contre le mur. Dans un ultime réflexe, il bouscula Merlin pour le propulser en avant en lui criant : «Merlin, va-t'en, sors-toi de là ! ». Il entrevit l'expression de panique totale sur le visage de son ami avant de percuter l'immeuble le plus proche avec un «outch» de douleur.

La nuit semblait avoir avalé Merlin.

Arthur fit face à ses assaillants, prêt à utiliser ses poings.

Les caïds avaient des expressions menaçantes, mais c'était le chien qu'ils tenaient en laisse qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Il aboyait, et grondait, et montrait les crocs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Arthur, en affrontant le gang du regard.

-Ta peau, répondit le plus menaçant des quatre garçons, qui avait le crâne rasé et le visage couvert de tatouages.

-Tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que tu l'auras, dit Arthur, en serrant les dents.

Le caïd eut un sourire ironique, et plongea sa main dans sa poche.

Un instant plus tard, il en ressortait une arme à feu, et la pointait droit sur la tête d'Arthur.

_Oh, non, _pensa Arthur, en clignant des yeux face au canon du revolver braqué sur lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il était supposé gérer ça.

_Garde ton calme, Arthur. Garde ton calme. _

Il prit une inspiration et écarta les mains, d'un geste apaisant.

-Ecoute, dit-il, d'un ton amical. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, d'accord ? C'est... c'est insensé, je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas, et je suis _certain _que tu ne mesures pas ce qui se passera si tu appuies sur la détente de cette arme... mais essaie d'y réfléchir un instant... qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera sinon d'être un meurtrier, et de finir ta vie en prison ?

Le caïd eut un sourire, et fit sauter le cran de sûreté.

-Je mesure très bien ce qui se passera si j'appuie sur la détente de cette arme. Ca fera une pédale de moins sur cette terre, et crois-moi, ce ne ne sera pas une grande perte.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une voix perçante hurla :

-Arrêtez !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Jamais Merlin n'aurait pu s'enfuir alors qu'Arthur était en danger. Une terreur insensée fit tambouriner son coeur dans sa poitrine quand il vit leurs poursuivants cerner son ami. Puis, le plus agressifs des caïds sortit son revolver, et l'esprit de Merlin cessa de fonctionner. Il revoyait Will se jeter devant lui alors que le coup de feu partait. Il sentait à nouveau le corps de son ami trembler dans ses bras, agité par les ultimes soubresauts d'agonie alors que son sang coulait sur lui. Son regard était écarquillé par la détresse... et tout à coup, Merlin avait senti... cette douleur atroce... et vu cet autre regard mourant, qui ressemblait tellement à celui...

_NON._

Il rejeta cette pensée, avec toute sa force, terrassé par les sanglots qui remontaient à travers sa poitrine, luttant pour revenir au présent. Arthur n'était pas mort. Arthur n'était pas mort. Il n'allait pas rester stupidement là à attendre que ce garçon tire, il n'allait revivre cette douleur qui s'était emparée de lui, à la mort de Will... il allait... agir, et sauver Arthur, quoiqu'il en coûte.

_Comment, Merlin ? Comment pourrais-tu le sauver ? Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes, _se leva une voix moqueuse en lui. _Tu ne peux rien faire. Rien du tout._

L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il allait mourir, déchiré par le poids de l'impuissance qui s'abattait sur lui, et il sentit presque, l'impression de dissociation intérieure qui s'était emparé de lui sur l'île se reproduire.

_NON._

Il lutta contre le glissement, de toutes ses forces. Jamais... Il y avait un autre moyen.

S'élançant en avant, il s'exclama :

-Arrêtez !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin,_ espèce d'idiot, _pensa Arthur, avec angoisse. _Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas profité pour t'échapper ? Comment peux-tu être stupide à ce point-là... TU NE VOIS DONC PAS QUE CE TYPE A UNE ARME ?_

-Ooh, voilà le héros du jour, se moqua le caïd, en remarquant le retour de Merlin.

Instinctivement, les yeux d'Arthur dévièrent du canon pointé sur lui pour chercher son ami, qui était revenu sur ses pas... parce qu'il avait besoin de le _voir._

Le regard de Merlin le percuta aussi violemment que l'aurait fait une était drapé par la pénombre, à moins de dix pas, et il semblait sur le point de se dissoudre de terreur, les yeux écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées, le visage blême, le corps tremblant. Les larmes roulaient sur son visage tandis qu'il hoquetait silencieusement.

-Non, je... non, s'il vous plaît... ne tirez pas... il n'a rien fait... _il n'a rien fait._

Arthur sentit la rage monter en lui. Il détestait que Merlin soit en train de s'abaisser à implorer ces sauvages. Il détestait que sa voix ait un ton aussi suppliant. Et il détestait le fait qu'il soit si effrayé.

Il aurait tellement voulu... voulu... que Merlin...

Merlin _quoi ?_

Dans un éclair de culpabilité, Arthur se souvint, brusquement, que cette situation lui était déjà arrivée une fois, auparavant, avec Will...

Will, des Glycines, Will, avec ses space cakes et ses blagues douteuses, Will, le grand ami de Merlin qui était mort dans ses bras, après avoir reçu une balle à bout portant.

_Je suis tellement désolé, _aurait voulu pouvoir dire Arthur à Merlin.

Et il l'était, vraiment.

Désolé que Merlin soit obligé de voir une situation à ce point affreuse se reproduire sous ses yeux, désolé de ne pas être en mesure de le protéger, désolé d'avoir eu l'idée ridicule de l'emmener aussi loin de l'hôtel, désolé que Merlin soit revenu sur ses pas au lieu de se mettre à l'abri.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire _fuis _avec ses yeux.

Mais Merlin ne le regardait pas. Il fixait le caïd qui menaçait Arthur.

Il secoua la tête, et reprit, d'un ton implorant, désespéré, ses longues mains fines pressées l'une contre l'autre dans un geste tétanisé :

-Je vous en prie. Je vous en prie. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça...

-Je peux si je veux, triompha le caïd, la main, tremblant sur son arme.

_Le coup va partir tout seul, _pensa Arthur, malade, en détournant la tête, instinctivement, les dents serrées.

-Non ! hurla Merlin, en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Non, par pitié !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher ? demanda le garçon au revolver.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit Merlin, terrifié. Juste... juste... écartez votre arme de lui, _s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !_

-Merlin, arrête de dire des sottises ! hurla Arthur, furieux contre lui. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont complètement fous ? Va-t'en d'ici, tu n'arrangeras rien en parlant avec eux ! Fais ce que je dis, sauve-toi !

Le caïd appuya son pistolet contre le front d'Arthur en menaçant : "Tais-toi".

-Vraiment tout ? insista-t-il en regardant Merlin.

-Oui, n'importe quoi ! Je promets ! cria le jeune homme, horrifié.

_-_Et pourquoi pas... ça pourrait être amusant, après tout, dit le caïd, d'un air calculateur, en reculant d'un pas.

Il fit un signe de tête à ses complices, qui écrouèrent Arthur au mur, puis, il se retourna vers Merlin, et il ordonna, comme s'il parlait à son chien :

-Ici.

Merlin eut un long tremblement, puis, s'avança d'un pas incertain, tordant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les yeux dilatés par l'angoisse. Il produisait de petits hoquets silencieux en mettant un pied devant l'autre. Il ressemblait à un agneau qui marchait tout droit à l'abattoir. Quand il arriva devant le caïd, celui-ci lui adressa un petit regard supérieur en réclamant d'un ton sec:

-A genoux.

Arthur aurait pu tuer l'immonde salopard sur-place pour avoir osé dire ça.

Merlin leva sur le garçon armé un regard terrifié, hésitant.

-Merlin, ne fais pas ça, s'écria Arthur, en rage. Tu m'entends, ne fais pas...

-La ferme ! s'exclama le caïd, en appuyant le canon de son arme contre le front d'Arthur. La ferme, ou je t'explose la tête avant que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit d'autre !

-Arthur, je t'en prie, tais-toi, cria Merlin, avec colère.

Et Arthur referma la bouche, dans une inspiration choquée. Il était fou de rage en regardant son ami tomber à genoux sur le goudron. Les épaules de Merlin étaient toujours secouées par des soubresauts silencieux, mais ses yeux étaient secs, à présent.

Il dit d'un ton étranglé :

-Voilà.

Le caïd éloigna son arme du front d'Arthur et la posa sur le visage de Merlin .Le canon caressa sa joue, le métal, crissant sur la peau pâle et fragile alors qu'il la brossait légèrement dans un geste d'une lenteur délibérée. La respiration de Merlin s'accéléra imperceptiblement. Il regardait droit devant lui, un point indéterminé, à l'horizon, et Arthur n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais il n'était pas en pleine crise de panique. Au contraire il avait l'air... d'être en train de se calmer, peu à peu.

_Oh, Merlin, Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? _se demanda Arthur, complètement dépassé par son ami, qui était capable de se faire vomir pour rien, mais se montrait si ridiculement brave quand le danger était réel...

Puis, il sentit un nouveau sursaut de rage l'envahir alors que le canon de l'arme se posait sur les lèvres de Merlin, lui imprimant un mouvement de recul instinctif.

-Ouvre la bouche, ordonna le caïd, d'un ton malveillant.

Les yeux bleus de Merlin sautèrent vers lui, remplis de confusion, de terreur, mais aussi... de cette expression implacable, qui affirmait : _peu importe ce que vous pouvez me faire, du moment que vous ne touchez pas à Arthur._

Et Arthur sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

-Fais ce que je dis ! s'énerva le caïd. Ou j'abats ton copain comme un chien !

Les lèvres de Merlin s'ouvrirent, et Arthur fut envahi par une vague de terreur quand le pistolet glissa dans la bouche de son ami. Le caïd sourit, d'un sourire vicieux, tandis qu'il imprimait à son arme des va et vient moqueurs. Merlin eut un hoquet, comme s'il allait vomir, puis, il ferma étroitement les yeux comme pour conserver sa concentration, tandis que revolver coulissait entre ses lèvres, le métal formant avec la pâleur son visage un contraste obscène.

Merlin était si courageux, à présent, et les joues d'Arthur étaient inondées par les larmes, alors qu'il pensait : "je vais les tuer".

-Ca suffit comme ça, dit brusquement le caïd, en retirant l'arme humide de sa bouche, après quelques instants.

Et Arthur retint un rugissement de frustration et de rage, quand le tortionnaire se saisit de Merlin pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur, à côté de lui. Merlin se recroquevilla sous l'impact et rebondit contre le béton avec un cri étouffé. Arthur fut obligé de l'amortir dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber à terre. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, et ce qu'Arthur lut dans les yeux bleus de Merlin lui donna le frisson.

Une détermination absolue couvait sous son expression de terreur, et Arthur n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle lui était à ce point familière. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Merlin se retrouvait maintenant entre lui, et l'arme qui était pointée sur sa tête. Arthur voulut le pousser sur le côté pour le mettre à l'abri, mais Merlin s'accrocha à son avant-bras avec une poigne qui le stupéfia pour rester exactement où il était : entre Arthur, et le revolver.

_Parce que c'est là qu'est ma place, _semblait dire la détermination qui brûlait dans ses yeux effrayés.

- Alors ? Lequel des deux passera en premier ? Décidez-vous..., dit le caïd, ses complices, à ses côtés.

-Merlin, bouge d'ici, murmura Arthur, terrifié. Je t'en prie. Je t'en _prie._

Merlin leva sur lui un regard teinté d'un lointain humour, et lui répondit, dans un souffle tremblant, avec un léger sourire :

-Arthur...tu sais très bien... que je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me dit.

Et, ayant prononcé ces mots, il fit la dernière des choses à laquelle Arthur s'attendait de sa part alors qu'elle était, en même temps, si logique, venant de lui.

Faisant demi-tour pour faire face, il appliqua sa paume contre le canon du revolver chargé dans un geste implacable en disant :

-Ce sera moi.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! hurla Arthur, à moitié fou.

Mais Merlin le repoussa derrière lui, contre le mur, leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son agresseur, et il répéta d'un ton calme, empreint d'une certitude absolue :

-Ce sera moi.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Un bruit de chargeur se fit entendre, et, avant que le meurtrier en puissance n'ait le temps de réagir, le canon d'une carabine de chasse se plaqua brutalement contre sa nuque alors qu'une voix à la fois glaciale et brûlante affirmait en détachant chaque syllabe:

-Lâche ton arme immédiatement, espèce d'immonde pourriture, ou je t'explose la cervelle contre le mur en si petits morceaux que ta mère elle-même ne te reconnaîtra pas quand elle viendra voir ton corps à la morgue.

De surprise, l'agresseur laissa son pistolet tomber à terre, pendant que ses deux complices les plus lucides, s'apercevant que la situation venait de leur échapper, s'enfuyaient en courant sans demander leur reste. Le troisième, celui qui tenait le chien en laisse, recula à bonne distance, effrayé. Il ne paraissait pas prêt à déserter les lieux aussi vite. .

La personne qui tenait l'agresseur en joue posa son pied sur le revolver qui gisait sur le sol pour empêcher le meurtrier en puissance de le récupérer.

Le danger écarté, Merlin trembla violemment, et, perdant sa contenance, plaqua une main sur sa bouche en laissant échapper un sanglot de soulagement.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui alors qu'il encaissait le contrecoup de la tension qui s'était abattue sur lui, et Arthur eut à peine le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre; il le reçut dans ses bras, puis, il leva les ses yeux brouillés vers la silhouette drapée d'ombre de leur sauveur pour le remercier.

Ce fut seulement alors que son regard s'éclaircissait, qu'il reconnut avec stupeur :

-Morgane ?

Il avait peine à croire, que c'était sa sœur.

Elle était méconnaissable dans son manteau noir, ses longs cheveux noirs noyant son visage d'ombre, tenant la carabine à bout de bras.

Elle semblait avoir été recrachée par la nuit elle-même...

Et il y avait une telle expression de haine dans ses yeux, qu'elle aurait fait presque peur à Arthur... s'il n'avait pas été aussi content de la voir.

-Prends Merlin avec toi, et bouge de là, Arthur, tu m'entends ? ordonna-t-elle d'un ton farouche. Allez m'attendre plus loin.

-Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? demanda Arthur, soudain terrifié par son regard. Tu ne vas pas... tu ne vas pas...

-Ils étaient prêts à vous tuer tous les deux, dit-elle, d'une voix sourde, confirmant ses pires craintes.

-Morgane, ne fais pas ça, s'exclama Arthur.

Au même instant, le garçon qui tenait son chien en laisse s'écria :

-Mafflu, attaque !

Et il lâcha sa bête, qui bondit sur Morgane.

-Non ! cria Arthur, sachant que si le chien l'attrapait à la gorge, elle mourrait probablement en quelques secondes.

Mais le temps que le son franchisse ses lèvres, Morgane s'était retournée d'instinct pour faire face au danger, les mâchoires serrées, les boucles de ses longs cheveux noirs volant autour d'elle, son regard vert, rempli d'une fureur assassine alors que le chien bondissait sur elle, les crocs à l'air, elle ploya le genou tout en levant la crosse de sa carabine d'un geste décidé, profitant de son mouvement fluide pour ramasser le pistolet qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Et elle tira, sans hésiter.

L'écho de la détente remplit la rue.

La balle faucha l'animal en pleine poitrine, et il poussa un aboiement pitoyable en se tordant dans les airs, avant de retomber à terre... mort, dans une flaque de sang.

Le visage figé dans un rictus, Morgane en rage rechargea la carabine d'un geste sec, faisant voler la première douille, et la pointa sur le tortionnaire qui avait menacé Arthur et Merlin, tandis qu'elle dirigeait le revolver qu'elle venait de récupérer sur son complice qui était en train de crier, d'une voix défaite : « Mon chien ! Cette espèce de sorcière a tué mon chien ! ».

Elle haletait de colère, le visage impitoyable, et, quand elle reprit la parole, elle rugit d'une voix désincarnée:

-Vous croyez que je plaisante ? Vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de vous faire sauter la cervelle, l'un après l'autre ? J'ai assez de cartouches pour repeindre tous les murs de cette rue avec vos débris ! Et je vous _jure _que je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir. Je devrais vous tuer tous les deux pour ce que vous avez fait. Je devrais...

-Morgane ! cria Arthur, terrifié.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il secoua la tête en murmurant "non". Elle prit une inspiration pénible, puis, dans un geste sauvage, elle abattit la crosse de sa carabine sur la tête du caïd qui se tenait debout devant elle, les yeux dilatés par la peur, cognant de toute ses forces pour l'assommer. Il s'effondra à terre, dans un cri, et cessa de bouger.

Morgane se retourna vers le maître du chien, et s'exclama en pointant le revolver sur lui :

-Dégage d'ici tout de suite si tu tiens à la vie, ou tu finiras comme ton molosse !

Le garçon s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Arthur reprit son souffle, le regard fixé sur sa sœur, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une étrangère.

Dans ses bras, Merlin sanglotait à chaudes larmes, encore en proie au choc qu'il avait éprouvé, quand il avait vu Arthur avec le canon du revolver pointé sur son front. _PAS ARTHUR, PAS ARTHUR, PAS ARTHUR, _avait-il pensé. C'était à lui... de le protéger, quoi qu'il en coûtait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était _son destin. _Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait _pas _faire...qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire... parce que...

NON, JE NE VEUX PAS.

Morgane avait les yeux plongés dans les ténèbres alors qu'elle continuait de brandir ses deux armes, la respiration haletante.

Elle revoyait l'instant, où, saisie d'une brutale inspiration, devant le message d'Arthur, elle avait pensé : _personne ne touchera à mon frère, parce que... j'ai un fusil de chasse. _Elle avait fait demi-tour sous la pluie, elle était entrée dans sa chambre, et elle avait placé les cartouches dans la carabine, la carabine qu'elle avait achetée parce qu'elle détestait l'idée de se déplacer sans protection.

Elle était sortie, en la dissimulant sous son long manteau, pour remonter les rues glacées avec le cœur empreint d'une seule certitude.

_Je tuerai ceux qui essaieront de leur faire du mal. _

Et, Dieu merci, elle était arrivée à temps, bien que de justesse.

Maintenant, dans sa tête, les flash d'Arthur, plaqué contre le mur, et de Merlin, avec cette arme dans la bouche, envoyaient leur mitraille, et la haine continuait de brûler dans son cœur, vengeresse et meurtrière. Mais le "non" d'Arthur l'empêchait de céder à la folie qui couvait dans son coeur.

Elle entendit la voix de son frère murmurer : « Morgane. Morgane, s'il te plaît. Lâche cette arme », et, elle se retourna vers lui.

Le regard d'Arthur était dilaté par la peur, et il avait peur _d'elle._

Les hoquets étouffés de Merlin lui vrillèrent le cœur.

Carabine et revolver glissèrent de ses doigts morts alors qu'elle réalisait... qu'ils étaient vivants, et que tout allait bien...

Marchant vers Arthur et Merlin, elle les entoura de ses bras, dans une étreinte féroce, en affirmant :

-Personne. Personne ne vous arrachera à moi. Personne. Je tuerai tous ceux qui essaieront, je le jure. Je le jure. Je le jure.

Arthur secoua la tête.

-Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu , Morgane, dit-il, encore sous le choc de l'image de sa sœur, brandissant deux armes entre ces mains. Je savais que tu pouvais être dangereuse, mais là, j'avoue que j'en perds mes mots. La prochaine fois que tu me menaceras avec une poêle, je te prendrai sacrément au sérieux...

-Je t'aime, mon soleil, souffla-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Puis elle ajouta, à l'attention de Merlin :

-Ca vaut pour toi aussi, mon coeur.

Et quand il leva lentement sur elle ses beaux yeux, et qu'il souffla : « merci », avec cette expression de gratitude à travers ses larmes, elle fondit en sanglots, parce qu'elle savait, qu'il ne la remerciait pas pour lui-même, mais pour avoir réussi, ce qu'elle avait échoué à faire, à Camlann : sauver Arthur, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et faire en sorte que tout finisse bien. Ils y étaient arrivés, cette fois-ci ils y étaient arrivés ensemble, et, soudain, elle éclata de rire à travers ses larmes, parce que, par la Source avec ou sans magie ils étaient tous les trois victorieux aujourd'hui.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

**PARTIE 2**

**Merlin, souviens-toi (comment débrider le traumatisme, selon Arthur)**

Pendant tout le trajet de retour vers l'hôtel, Arthur sentit pousser en lui une certitude : quelque chose lui échappait, qu'il avait besoin de comprendre.

Quelque chose qui était lié à son rêve dans la forêt d'Acétir, et à la force qu'il avait sentie quand l'épée avait bougé dans la pierre, et à l'héroïne que prenait Morgane, et aux angoisses imprécises qui terrifiaient Merlin. Quelque chose qu'il était à deux doigts de _savoir. _Quelque chose qui expliquait pourquoi voir Morgane avec une expression meurtrière sur la figure et deux armes à la main ne le surprenait pas quand il l'avait toujours connue douce et maternelle, pourquoi découvrir à quel point Merlin pouvait être courageux face à l'adversité quand il n'était pas capable de marcher seul les trois quarts du temps n'avait rien d'étonnant, et pourquoi ces deux personnes qui l'aimaient tellement avaient toutes les deux à ce point peur de le perdre.

Merlin semblait de nouveau commotionné, soutenu à la fois par Morgane et lui, et Morgane était choquée et silencieuse, tandis qu'ils avançaient.

Et Arthur nageait dans le sentiment étrange, que toutes les choses étaient à l'envers, mais qu'elles étaient aussi étrangement familières...

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il à Morgane, quand ils eurent regagné la chambre.

Merlin était parti se laver le visage dans la salle de bains, et ils étaient seuls, face à face.

-Oui... lui répondit-elle, à voix basse. Ne me refais plus jamais ça, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Il faut que tu soies... plus prudent, tu sais...

-Sinon quoi, souffla Arthur, en la regardant pensivement.

Il la vit frissonner, et il eut à nouveau une étrange impression... celle que Morgane était Morgane sans être Morgane... comme le Merlin de la forêt d'Acétir, qu'il avait vu en rêve, lorsqu'il avait senti un frisson remonter en lui, à travers ce baiser... L'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, en revanche, était toujours le même; féroce et obstiné; il la revit, brandissant sa carabine dans l'obscurité... cette image... Arthur sentit ses intuitions forcir, et il secoua la tête.

-Quand nous étions sur l'île, murmura-t-il. Avant que l'épée ne bouge... Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'arrêter ?

Elle le dévisagea en silence, les yeux dilatés.

-Tu sais, dit-elle.

-Tu as ressenti la même chose que moi, souffla-t-il.

-Je vais me coucher, dit-elle, alors que l'eau s'arrêtait, dans la salle de bains. Occupe-toi de Merlin. Il a... besoin de toi, Arthur.

-Je sais. Il a besoin de moi... et j'ai besoin de lui.

-Oui, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête.

Et elle ajouta :

-Tu peux l'aider, tu sais. Tu es le seul à pouvoir. Peut-être que ce soir... tu pourras réussir à l'atteindre. Tout à l'heure... pendant l'agression... j'ai eu l'impression, que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire en lui. Peut-être que c'est le bon moment.

_Je te fais confiance, Arthur, _disaient les yeux de Morgane, et il avait l'impression, qu'elle lui disait bien plus que ce qu'il était capable de comprendre.

Mais la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, et elle quitta la chambre, s'enfonçant dans la nuit, au moment où Merlin ressortait de la salle de bains, frissonnant. Il avait l'air... différent. Effrayé, et pourtant, calme. Hésitant, et cependant, sûr de lui. Comme s'il était à la fois le Merlin qu'Arthur connaissait... et une autre personne. Il leva sur lui ses grands yeux bleus, frangés de longs cils, et frissonna, ses bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Arthur, avec douceur.

-Je suis... soulagé..., dit Merlin. Que les choses se soient aussi bien terminées. Quand j'ai vu ce type pointer ce revolver sur ton front... j'ai...

Il secoua la tête, en tremblant un peu.

-Mais les choses se sont bien terminées, conclut-il.

-Tu t'es jeté devant ce revolver, affirma Arthur, d'un ton troublé. Tu étais prêt à prendre cette balle à ma place. Tu as mis ta main... devant le canon de cette arme en disant "ce sera moi". Et le ton de ta voix... Tu n'avais pas peur. Tu étais tellement calme, Merlin. Tellement déterminé. Tellement _brave. _

Merlin cilla, puis, il détourna les yeux, fuyant son regard, comme s'il était gêné.

-Je ne suis pas _brave, _dit-il, d'un ton embarrassé. J'étais terrifié, Arthur.

-Mais pas pour toi-même, murmura Arthur, en plissant les yeux.

-Non... pas pour moi-même. Ca ne compte pas, que je meure, souffla Merlin, les yeux baissés. Ce n'est pas ça... qui a de l'importance.

-Ca en a, pour moi, dit Arthur, le cœur soulevé par l'émotion, en s'approchant de lui. Merlin... ne comprends-tu pas ? Ne comprends-tu pas... à quel point... tu es important ? A mes yeux, tu es... ce qu'il y a de plus important en ce monde.

Le visage de Merlin était tout proche du sien. Merlin leva les yeux, et lui adressa un regard bouleversé. Machinalement, Arthur tendit la main pour effleurer les cheveux noirs en bataille de son ami, qui se dressaient sur sa tête. Puis il toucha délicatement le dessin de sa pommette ciselée, fasciné par la manière dont elle se découpait dans son visage étroit... Merlin avala sa salive, et sa pomme d'Adam bougea.

Il baissa les yeux, et Arthur remarqua que lorsqu'il le faisait, ses cils effleuraient ses joues...

La lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre vint éclairer ses traits différemment...

Et Arthur sentit une émotion puissante le saisir à la gorge.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé, quelque chose de puissant, de révélateur et d'ineffable, contre quoi il ne voulait pas lutter, parce que cela ressemblait à une évidence...

Merlin n'était pas beau, non, pas au sens classique du terme. Il avait toujours l'air d'être à peine sorti du lit et tout juste sur le point de s'emmêler les jambes.

Il avait plus d'os que de chair, de très grandes oreilles, il dégageait une impression de maladresse constante et de fragilité effrayée...

Il était tout à fait, du genre à être facilement à pris à parti par les imbéciles, et à finir avec la tête dans la cuvette des WC dans les toilettes du lycée.

Il n'était pas beau, et pourtant, il y avait en lui une beauté poignante, irrésistible... qui attirait Arthur comme une spirale merveilleuse.

Une beauté qui parlait de courage et de sacrifice, une beauté fidèle et inaltérable, une beauté lumineuse et terrifiée qui s'interposait sans hésiter entre lui et la mort pour affirmer : _ce sera moi._

Arthur n'aurait pas su dire ce qui le bouleversait soudain à ce point-là : la profondeur de ce regard bleu; la manière dont ce visage accrochait la lumière; la finesse de ses mains aux longs doigts fuselés, encore blessés par le tranchant d'une lame; la chaleur qu'il y avait dans ce sourire humble et hésitant que lui adressait Merlin, la détresse qu'il y avait dans ces larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues... peut-être était-ce un mélange de toutes ces choses ou peut-être était-ce encore _autre chose. Q_uelque chose qui dormait, en Merlin, plus loin, presque à portée de lui, et pourtant, inaccessible quelque chose qui n'attendait que de se réveiller, comme le courage et la détermination dont il avait fait preuve tout à l'heure, quand il avait étendu la main pour dresser un mur entre Arthur, et la balle qui le menaçait...

Arthur savait juste qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par personne comme il était attiré maintenant par cet être, qu'il avait failli perdre si stupidement, et qu'il avait un besoin vital d'entrer en contact avec lui, immédiatement, d'une manière plus profonde qu'il n'avait jamais pu le faire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au Queen Mary, pour atteindre le point où le cercle qu'ils formaient se refermait sur lui-même.._. _celui de la véritable symbiose.

La force qui l'appelait, la lumière qu'il désirait, la plénitude à laquelle il aspirait se trouvait là, à un souffle seulement, attendant qu'il la rejoigne.

Il sentait toute cette puissance, qui attendait d'être libérée. Il percevait ce mur, qui désespérait d'être détruit. Ses doigts glissèrent de la pommette ciselée, à la ligne de la mâchoire, et s'attardèrent sur la bouche aux lèvres pleines...

Les yeux de Merlin se dilatèrent, totalement bouleversés par l'émotion.

Le pouls d'Arthur s'accéléra et sa température monta de deux degrés de plus alors que le désir éclatait en lui : celui de combler le manque terrible qu'il ressentait. Celui de pulvériser toutes les angoisses qui empêchaient Merlin d'être vraiment lui-même pour le révéler enfin comme le pur diamant qu'il était au plus profond.

-Merlin... Lâche prise, murmura Arthur, en regardant l'âme dont ce regard était la porte.

Et il prononçait ces mots, autant pour Merlin, que pour lui-même, parce qu'il était de nouveau à l'intérieur de la clairière, face à l'arbre couché... et qu'il _voulait voir, _ce qui l'attendait au bout du rêve.

-Je ne suis pas gay, haleta Merlin, les pupilles dilatées.

-Moi non plus, répondit Arthur.

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa.

Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, celles de Merlin cédèrent sous l'assaut de son baiser, avec une avidité chaude et affamée, s'ouvrant plus grandes qu'elles n'auraient du pour laisser sa langue impérieuse explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche consentante. Mais au-delà de cette bouche, ce fut par tout un être qu'Arthur se sentit accueilli avec chaleur, et un surgissement de joie étincelante bondit en lui avec la certitude d'être le bienvenu. Aussitôt, il attira Merlin à lui pour l'entraîner plus près dans son étreinte, cherchant à s'ancrer dans l'intimité de leur contact. Et une cascade d'images se répandit dans son esprit en proie à un orage de fulgurances dans staccato endiablé. C'était Merlin qu'il voyait, Merlin, joyeux, aimant, triste, furieux, déterminé, Merlin jeune, vieux, dans quantité de lieux, et de paysages, Merlin avec sa tunique bleue et son foulard rouge,ou son manteau à plumes et son chapeau pointu, Merlin avec les yeux bleus mais aussi avec les yeux dorés, et soudain le désir flamba à nouveau, en lui, parce que toutes ces images étaient peut-être _trop, _mais elles n'étaient pas encore assez.

_J'ai besoin... de me souvenir, _pensa Arthur, crucifié par le manque, tandis qu'il avançait dans la clairière, le cœur battant sous les grands arbres d'Acétir.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, les doigts de Merlin s'accrochèrent à la chemise d'Arthur, et il se pressa contre lui, instinctivement, en produisant un son abandonné qui fit sauter l'esprit d'Arthur une nouvelle fois. Arthur redoubla d'ardeur dans son baiser, aspirant le souffle de Merlin, sa langue, ses lèvres, et les images qui remontaient vers lui avec une même faim insatiable, avançant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus reculer pour lui échapper, puis l'étreignant de telle sorte qu'il le coinça contre la table de la chambre, volontairement sourd à ses hoquets de stupéfaction impuissants.

Bien sûr que c'était Merlin, assis sur le tronc couché.

Arthur le vit se lever, et avancer vers lui, semblable à un esprit sylvestre, sage, énigmatique et éthéré, dans cet autre lieu, dans cette autre vie. Il avait conscience, que ce Merlin-là était plus grand qu'il ne le serait jamais, et plus fort qu'il ne le serait jamais, et une part de lui avait peur d'un tel pouvoir mais l'autre, se sentait attirée vers lui avec un tel magnétisme, que cette attraction pulvérisait la peur.

_Laissez-moi vous montrer, Arthur..., _lui disaient les yeux bleus du Merlin de la clairière, si calmes, et si remplis de lumière, la lumière de la connaissance, la lumière de l'amour, la lumière de...

_Montre-moi_, pensa Arthur, fou de frustration, à l'agonie dans son besoin de _voir. Montre-moi, je t'en prie. Je suis prêt. Je suis prêt depuis si longtemps. Montre-moi, Merlin. Je veux... je veux... VOIR!J'en ai besoin !_

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, Merlin, hors d'haleine bascula en arrière contre la table, entraînant Arthur avec lui.

Emporté par l'élan, il se cogna la tête, ses dents mordirent la langue de son ami, qui cria : « Aïe !' ».

Et la douleur rompit le fil des images qu'Arthur était en train de remonter.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin était à la fois submergé, heureux, incrédule, effrayé. Submergé par la soudaineté avec laquelle Arthur s'était jeté sur lui, le prenant totalement de court. Il ne l'avait vu venir qu'à quelques instants près, et ensuite, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, parce que, dans des moments comme ceux-là, il ne fallait pas compter sur la logique. Heureux, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment bon à sentir Arthur si proche de lui, même si c'était d'une manière qui lui semblait maladroitement inhabituelle, surtout après avoir cru le perdre. Incrédule parce qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être embrassé, même si, au moment où c'était arrivé, il avait découvert qu'il trouvait ça plutôt plaisant. Et effrayé parce qu'Arthur... n'était pas vraiment l'Arthur qu'il avait rencontré dans les toilettes du Queen Mary, mais un inconnu qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Depuis qu'il lui avait murmuré, avec un étrange éclat dans les yeux : « lâche prise », Merlin avait le sentiment d'avoir affaire non à 'un lycéen de dix-sept ans, mais à un homme mûr, un homme que rien ne pouvait faire changer d'idée, un homme affamé, impérieux et exigeant... qui semblait déterminé à l'assaillir sans qu'il ait le moindre mot à dire sur la question. C'était terrifiant parce que Merlin ne pensait absolument pas être en mesure de l'arrêter sur sa lancée même s'il l'avait voulu. Ceci dit, il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir envie de l'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne la tête.

Ce fut seulement alors, qu' il sentit la honte l'envahir subitement et doublement : parce qu'il était couché sur la table d'une chambre d'hôtel, comme dans un film érotique de série B, et parce qu'il venait de mordre la langue d'Arthur, alors que celle-ci se trouvait dans sa bouche. Les deux situations l'emplissaient d'une innommable confusion. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? L'esprit à moitié noyé dans le chaos, rouge comme une pivoine, il se redressa en position assise tandis qu'Arthur, la main devant sa bouche, jurait pour parer à la douleur que lui infligeait le coup de dent (involontaire).

Merlin se sentait affreusement stupide et affreusement embarrassé. C'était bien lui, d'arriver à rater même un baiser comme celui-là d'une manière aussi crétine.

-Désolé, Sire, s'excusa-t-il, mortifié. Je... je vous ai mordu la langue...

Arthur cessa de jurer, et lui adressa un regard percutant

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque, incrédule.

Merlin qui vu la situation présente, et tout ce qui s'était passé juste avant, n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens, repassa dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de dire, et réalisa, incrédule, l'étendue de sa bêtise, qui rajoutait encore au ridicule de la situation.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit-il, en s'empourprant.

Il eut l'impression de se dissoudre sous le regard perçant d'Arthur. Se sentant totalement mis à nu, il voulut protester contre le qui-proquos, et se mit à bafouiller lamentablement.

-Je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas...

-Gay. Oui. Je sais. Moi non plus, coupa Arthur, machinalement, repoussant cette idée comme si elle était sans importance.

Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, et son regard était éclairé par cette lueur inconnue qui faisait frissonner Merlin jusqu'aux os.

-Mais il y a quelque chose en toi, Merlin... je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...qui me donne l'impression que nous nous connaissons depuis très, très longtemps, et que nous avons vécu... des centaines d'aventures ensemble, murmura Arthur, d'un ton totalement fasciné.

-Quoi, toujours cette sensation ? Celle... que nous nous sommes connus dans une autre vie ?

Merlin sentit sa plaisanterie tomber à l'eau et sonner comme une mièvrerie romantique de collégienne de quatorze ans,.Maintenant Arthur allait éclater de rire, et il ne saurait vraiment plus où se mettre.

_Alerte, alerte, _lui transmettait son cerveau sans-dessus-dessous, alors que ses mains commençaient à devenir moites, et que sa tête se mettait à lui tourner.

Mais Arthur n'éclata pas de rire. Il continua à le dévisager de cette manière qui le faisait trembler, et il dit à mi-voix :

-Je crois que nous ne nous étions jamais embrassés comme ça... avant. L'idée même que ce soit possible... ne nous était jamais venue à l'esprit.

Merlin qui ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il parlait lui adressa un regard dépassé.

-Ridicule, murmura Arthur comme pour lui-même, en plissant légèrement les yeux, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision.

Et, l'instant d'après, Merlin était de nouveau couché sur la table, sans avoir eu le temps de protester, cédant à un second baiser encore plus avide que le premier.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur avait besoin de ce baiser, besoin de sentir la bouche affamée de Merlin contre la sienne, de sentir ses longs doigts fins s'accrocher à ses cheveux, de sentir ses jambes, son corps, son être s'ouvrir pour l'accueillir avec chaleur, avec amour. C'était bon, bon comme l'énergie de la vie elle-même. Il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui, plus jamais... ce qu'il voulait... c'était le _rejoindre._

Il se tendit vers lui, désespérément, recherchant en lui l'étincelle qui les lierait dans sa lumière dorée... recherchant la force, la paix, le courage, la brillance du diamant. Il se languissait de ce contact, il se languissait de sa lumière merveilleuse... comment _vivre _sans cette lumière ? Sans l'immensité de l'amour qu'elle apportait ? Sans la perfection qui était la sienne ?

Il ne voulait plus en être privé.

L'image de Merlin étendant la main contre le canon de cette arme déchirait son esprit.

Parce qu'elle lui rappelait...

Arthur sentit le monde tourbillonner autour de lui, et il revint à la forêt, sous les hautes frondaisons des grands arbres d'Acétir, face au Merlin d'un autre temps qui le dévisageait de son regard intense et énigmatique.

_C'est ça, Merlin. Montre-moi. Montre-moi, je t'en prie, _implora Arthur, en pensée_._

Il sentit le fil de l'attraction qui les poussait à entrer en collision l'un avec l'autre prendre une telle ampleur que la sensation devint vertigineuse. En-dessous de lui, le corps de Merlin eut un soubresaut, et Arthur sentit une force remonter vers lui, exerçant une poussée, comme un jaillissement, qui partait du centre de l'âme de Merlin pour tenter de l'atteindre. C'était la lumière, il en était certain. La même qui avait jailli du rocher quand il avait retiré l'épée de la pierre. Elle voulait autant le toucher qu'il voulait l'étreindre, elle était prête à détruire le mur qui la retenait prisonnière, et, soudain Merlin gémit en-dessous de lui, d'un ton plein de dévotion :

-Mon Roi...

_Oui, je suis ton Roi, _pensa Arthur, entièrement tourné vers son but, et il était si près... si près... qu'il en aurait pleuré de désespoir et de désir... mais quelque chose l'empêchait toujours d'aller au bout du rêve.

Il sentit Merlin s'étouffer contre ses lèvres, et fuir le baiser, et il eut un hoquet d'impuissance.

L'image d'Acétir se déconstruisit à nouveau, le ramenant dans le présent, face à son Merlin vulnérable et fragile, complètement défait. Il se dégagea d'en-dessous de lui avec un petit cri étranglé. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus embarrassé.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me prend, gémit-il, horrifié, en cachant son visage derrière ses mains. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça... Merlin, tu es un _idiot._

-J'aime assez que tu m'appelles «mon Roi», signala gentiment Arthur, avec un petit sourire. C'est... plutôt flatteur.

Mais flatteur n'était pas le bon mot, n'est-ce pas ? Le bon mot était... _familier. _

-Espèce de crétin. Espèce de crétin... Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie, dit Merlin, d'une voix affreusement mortifiée. Sauf peut-être quand cet horrible homophobe m'a fait sucer son revolver. Ou la fois ou Valiant m'a volé ce fichu pantalon. Oh, mon Dieu. Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu. Tu avais raison dans ta lettre. J'ai un _réel _talent pour me couvrir de ridicule, c'est... c'est...

Les yeux de Merlin se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il se mettait à marcher de long en large, en panique.

-Cette nuit, je me suis retrouvé avec le canon d'une arme... et ta langue dans ma bouche. C'est beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour moi. Je vais... je vais aller... dormir dans la baignoire. Et quand nous serons de retour à Londres, j'essaierai de trouver du travail pour... pour ne plus... parce que je ne vois pas comment... nous pourrions continuer... à... à... je suis tellement désolé... je ne savais pas que tu... c'est... c'est certainement ma faute, j'ai... du faire quelque chose qui t'a incité... à... penser que... que je voudrais... mais je ne veux pas... je ne suis pas...

Merlin tremblait de partout.

-Pardon, dit-il, au désespoir.

Et il voulut fuir.

Arthur l'arrêta en pensant : _non. _

Pas si près du but, pas cette fois.

-S'il te plaît, dit-il, en l'implorant du regard. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

-Je ne fais rien du tout, dit Merlin, en reculant d'un pas .

-Tu fuis. Tu fuis encore. Tu me fuis, _moi. _Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Regarde-moi, Merlin.

Merlin se figea. Ses yeux bleus, capturés par ceux d'Arthur, se mirent à cligner. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il se mordit la lèvre comme s'il hésitait désespérément.. Puis, la détresse envahit son expression, teintée de colère.

-Pourquoi as-tu autant envie de m'embrasser ? demanda-t-il, complètement perdu. Est-ce que... tu es en train de te moquer de moi ? C'est ça, ça t'amuse de voir que tu es capable de me mettre dans tous mes états, que je suis incapable de te résister ? Tu trouves ça... drôle ? De me plaquer sur la table ? De me faire gémir des choses stupides ? Bien sûr, allons-y, embrassons-le, et pourquoi pas, après tout c'est Merlin ! On peut bien lui faire faire n'importe quoi, il ne dit jamais non ! Entre les tabliers roses, l'aspirateur, et les revolvers, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour s'amuser un peu ! Plaquons-le sur une table pour voir comment il réagit !

-Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi idiot de toute ma vie, répondit Arthur, irrité.

-Si ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi en as-tu eu envie ? cria Merlin, hors de lui.

-J'en ai envie parce que... c'est toi, Merlin. Je sais que c'est toi et... je sais que tu m'aimes, et... bon sang, cesse d'être une telle _fille, _ce n'est rien qu'un baiser ! répondit Arthur, courroucé.

Merlin sentit la panique éclater en lui. C'en était trop. Le signal d'alerte était passé au code rouge, la boussole affolée était en train de faire le tour du cadran en sens inverse, la soupape était en train de lâcher. Ses poumons se refermèrent d'un seul coup, ses yeux se brouillèrent de terreur, et il se mit à ventiler.

-Oh, non, s'exclama-t-il. Oh, non, oh, non, pas maintenant, par pitié.

-Merlin...

-Ne me dis surtout pas de _respirer _! J'essaie de respirer, c'est la seule chose que j'essaie de faire, mais comment veux-tu que je respire, comment veux-tu alors que tu... que tu... bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Arthur ?

Arthur saisit son visage entre ses mains, le cloua dans son regard bleu, et répondit :

-Je veux savoir comment se termine mon rêve. Je veux savoir ce que tu avais de si important à me montrer dans la forêt d'Acétir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Un nouveau surgissement de pure terreur fit trembler Merlin.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il, bouleversé.

Il se sentait tellement oppressé, tellement acculé... il avait tellement besoin de _son ami, _maintenant. L'Arthur adorable et protecteur qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras toutes les nuits pendant des semaines pour le rassurer, celui qui trouvait toujours les bons mots, qui réussissait toujours à lui faire sentir que _ce n'était pas grave. _C'était lui qu'il voulait, pas l'Arthur qui le bousculait en l'embrassant, en le plaquant sur la table, et en lui disant des choses incompréhensibles. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se réfugier dans les bras de son ami, pour pouvoir oublier, pour pouvoir l'utiliser comme le bouclier qui le protégeait de la déferlante qui se précipitait sur lui, menaçant de le briser en deux.

-Arthur, j'ai... j'ai peur, s'exclama-t-il, totalement paniqué. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie...

Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux vêtements de son ami comme si elles étaient dotées d'une vie propre.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons juste... oublier ce qui vient de se passer, et aller dormir ? supplia-t-il. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas... ça, je ne veux pas...s'il te plaît, juste... prends moi dans tes bras, et serre moi fort, et ne … ne...

-Merlin... tu n'as pas à avoir peur _de moi, _dit Arthur, bouleversé, en l'attrapant.

Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact, il sentit un nouveau jaillissement de force se produire.

-Peur de vous, mais ce que vous pouvez être crétin parfois, s'exclama Merlin, les yeux étincelants.

Puis l'étincelle papillonna, avant de s'éteindre, et le jeune homme paniqué s'exclama :

-Je... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je...mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de te vouvoyer ? Je dois être en train de devenir complètement fou. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. C'est certainement le contre-coup de l'agression. Je dois être en train de décompenser. Oh, mon Dieu. Si je me retrouve à l'hôpital psychiatrique, c'est certainement le docteur Sylvestre qui sera mon médecin. Et après notre entretien de l'autre jour, il ne me laissera _jamais _ressortir. Et il t'interdira sûrement de me rendre visite. Et si je ne te vois plus, je vais... je vais mourir.

Merlin haleta follement.

Arthur le saisit par les épaules.

-Merlin.

Merlin le regarda avec effroi.

-Merlin s'il te plaît, focalise-toi.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-J'ai... j'ai...

-De quoi as-tu si peur ? s'exclama Arthur.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas... que c'est de moi-même ? s'écria Merlin, au désespoir. Et qu'il ne faut pas... il ne faut pas me bousculer, Arthur. Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas...

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas. Je le sais. Mais il le faut. C'est ça que le docteur Sylvestre voulait dire quand il parlait de débrider l'évènement traumatique. Merlin, ne vois-tu pas ? Nous y sommes presque !

Merlin respirait à grand bruit.

-Arthur, je t'en supplie... arrête. Je ne veux pas... débrider quoi que ce soit... juste... oublie tout ça, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant...

-Non, Merlin, je n'arrêterai pas, dit Arthur avec force. Je dois me rappeler de ce que tu voulais me montrer. Je dois m'en rappeler, parce qu'alors... je pourrai... je pourrai...

-Quoi..., dit Merlin, terrifié. Qu'est-ce que tu pourras faire... me sauter dessus ?

-Merlin, la ferme. La ferme, s'il te plaît, et fais ce que je dis. Aie confiance en moi. Ne lutte pas. Laisse-toi faire. _Lâche prise._

Arthur se pencha sur lui pour effleurer sa joue. La respiration de Merlin s'accéléra, et il le regarda, avec des yeux hantés. Arthur s'approcha un peu plus. Merlin hésita, puis,, rendant les armes, il passa ses bras, autour de son cou, nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Arthur l'attira vers lui, plus près, toujours plus près. Merlin le dévisagea avec effroi, puis, l'expression de son regard se fit résignée, et se teinta d'une douceur fataliste.

Et Arthur l'embrassa, une troisième fois.

Sous les grands arbres de la forêt d'Acétir, les mains du Merlin d'un autre temps se posèrent de part et d'autre de ses tempes alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix remplie de tendresse :

_-Détendez-vous, Arthur. Je vous promets que ça ne fera pas mal._

Et ses yeux passèrent du bleu, à l'or.

Les pupilles d'Arthur se dilatèrent alors que les larmes inondaient son regard avec la lumière surgie du passé.

Merlin ne lui avait pas fait mal, quand il était entré en lui, répandant sa clarté chaude et merveilleuse à l'intérieur de son être dans un contact plus intime que le baiser le plus étroit.

Et en revivant la révélation qui avait changé toute sa vie, une deuxième fois, son souffle soudé à celui de l'amour débordant qui montait dans sa mémoire, Arthur se souvint de la magie de Merlin, et de ce qu'avait été son étreinte.

C'était confortable comme un matelas de plume. C'était doux comme le miel sous la langue. C'était bon comme de déguster une pomme dans un champ sous un beau ciel d'été. C'était d'une innocence et d'une générosité inconcevables, d'une tendresse maternelle, pleine de consolation et de patience, c'était tout autour de lui, pour lui, et aussi, _en lui. _C'était un grand cri qui montait de la terre. C'était l'or pur du pardon qui effaçait toutes les peines. C'était la force, et c'était le courage. C'était la plus belle des expressions de l'amour, un amour d'une puissance invincible, indomptée, inviolable, celui qui reliait le Roi à la Terre sur laquelle il régnait, celui par lequel le Roi protégeait sa Terre bien-aimée. C'était trop, trop immense, trop puissant, et cependant, d'une telle douceur, et d'un tel réconfort, qu'il était incapable de vivre sans cela. Il n'avait pas à le faire_. _Il n'aurait jamais à le faire. Car la magie lui appartenait pour toujours. Créée en la personne de Merlin pour répondre à son appel, désirant plus que tout se lever à son commandement, jaillissant et bondissant en direction de lui même si elle devait se heurter à un mur, parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose... le retrouver... autant qu'il voulait la rejoindre.

Arthur se souvenait.

Il se souvenait de Merlin, là-bas, à Acétir. Il se souvenait de sa première existence à la fois par ses yeux, et par ceux de son magicien, qui lui avait prêté sa vie, son regard, et son cœur, le temps du sortilège de vérité qu'il avait prononcé pour qu'il _voie_. Il se souvenait de la grande révélation. Ce point était celui où sa vie avait basculé, parce que son être, et celui de Merlin, n'avaient plus formé qu'un seul, celui par lequel leur destin pouvait enfin s'accomplir, celui que rien n'aurait dû séparer. Merlin était son serviteur, son ami, son magicien, son diamant, la manifestation de l'amour dans sa vie, l'épaule sur laquelle il se reposait, la moitié sans laquelle il n'était qu'une moitié perdue.

Merlin était la magie, toute la magie du monde pour Arthur, et Merlin avait perdu sa magie, quand il l'avait perdu, lui.

Parce qu'après qu'ils aient affronté toutes les épreuves, et vécu côte à côte le temps d'une vie trop brève mais tellement bien remplie, après qu'ils aient voyagé de la banquise jusqu'à l'Afrique, en passant par le grand cirque de Rome, et vogué ensemble sur des océans déchaînés à bord de toutes les galères du monde, ce jour-là, à Camlann, sous un ciel de fin des temps, quelque chose s'était produit, qui _les avait séparés._

_Je suis mort_, se souvint Arthur, avec étonnement.

Mordred s'était servi d'Excalibur pour le tuer, Excalibur, qui avait été forgée dans le souffle du dragon, le dragon qui s'appelait Kilgarrah, et qui avait commencé à parler de leur destinée bien avant qu'ils ne puissent l'imaginer ni l'un ni l'autre, avant que tant de visages aimés ne fassent irruption dans leurs vies, Lancelot, Léon, Gauvain, Perceval,et surtout, surtout, Guenièvre, la Reine des coeurs dont l'intelligence éclairée avait su distinguer le fond de leurs âmes, et voir, avant tous les autres, à quel point Arthur et Merlin étaient indissociables, la femme dont l'amour les avait reliés même lorsque les préjugés et l'aveuglement les avait séparés l'un de l'autre...

_Je suis mort, _se souvint Arthur, en éprouvant à nouveau les mains de Morgane sur lui à Camlann, ses pauvres mains brisées tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de le ramener à la vie, le visage inondé de larmes, les yeux dorés comme un brasier ardent. _Je te demande pardon, Arthur..., _disait Morgane, en larmes, et il se revoyait lui sourire, en lui répondant : _tu as essayé... _Elle avait fait plus qu'essayer, quand elle avait renversé à elle seule l'issue de la bataille en terrassant leurs ennemis, et pourtant, son regard était brisé, parce qu'elle savait, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver lui...

Il était mort, et la dernière chose qu'il avait vue avant de mourir étaient les grands yeux de Merlin, remplis de larmes de douleur, empreints d'une détresse innommable, alors que sa voix fracassée s'exclamait :

_-Arthur ! Non ! Arthur ! Arthur ! Ne partez pas sans moi, je vous l'interdis !_

Et il comprit, que là était l'évènement traumatique, que Merlin bloquait dans sa mémoire, qu'il avait refoulé en lui, si profondément, pour ne pas être obligé de l'affronter, parce que bien sûr, cette pensée lui était intolérable.

Il était mort, il ne l'avait pas écouté, il l'avait laissé en arrière son diamant, sa lumière, son Merlin, qui avait été obligé de le regarder partir. C'était ainsi que le cœur de Merlin, son cœur immense et pur, et fort comme la vie elle-même, s'était brisé, et qu'il était devenu une ombre fragile. C'était de cela, qu'il refusait de se souvenir.

Le cercle s'était rompu, la pièce avait été détruite.

Et une part de Merlin était morte avec Arthur, que seul Arthur pouvait ranimer maintenant.

La part qui était son essence, la part de l'amour, la magie qu'il avait cachée pendant si longtemps avant de la lui offrir sans conditions.

-Merlin, dit Arthur, submergé par l'émotion. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... Je me souviens... Je me souviens... tu avais exactement ce regard-là. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé seul. J'ai toujours su que ce serait terrible, pour toi, d'être obligé de continuer... sans moi... J'ai toujours su que tu hériterais de la part la plus difficile. Si tu savais, comme je suis désolé. Je te demande pardon.

-Arthur, dit Merlin, terrifié. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Morgane a essayé de me sauver. Mais elle n'a rien pu faire. Et quand tu es arrivé... il était déjà trop tard... , dit Arthur, les yeux baignés de larmes. Merlin... Dis-moi. Dis-moi que tu te souviens. J'ai _besoin _que tu te souviennes, maintenant. J'ai besoin que tu me reviennes entièrement et que nous redevenions ce que nous avons toujours été.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

.

-Je ne me souviens de rien, souffla Merlin, les yeux dilatés.

Mais c'était faux. Il se souvenait de _quelque chose. _Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette chose-là. Ca faisait trop mal. Cette douleur... cette douleur lui écorchait le cœur, elle était assez terrible pour forcer le temps à se replier sur lui-même et pour détruire les frontières entre le monde visible, et le monde invisible. Il lutta contre sa mémoire, de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était pas _sa _vie. Ce n'étaient pas _ses _souvenirs ! Ce n'était pas _lui. _Il voulut repousser Arthur, et s'enfuir en courant, mais Arthur le retint contre lui, en répétant.

-Merlin, je suis là. _Je suis là. JE SUIS LA. LACHE PRISE_

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes brûlantes.

Il se souvenait...

Il se souvenait...

Autour de lui, l'air vibrait de magie prisonnière, tourbillonnante et la puissance amalgamée était telle que l'espace-temps confiné de la grotte était au bord de l'implosion...il avait mal tellement mal. Cette souffrance l'écrasait sous la roue de sa puissance et il hurlait sans discontinuer alors que l'image d'Arthur face à Mordred se répétait dans une boucle sans fin à l'intérieur des cristaux. Un par un, il les voyait tomber, tous les êtres qu'il aimait, les uns après les autres, tandis que la puissance fulgurante de la Source se déversait en lui, sans trouver d'autre exutoire... que les runes de la caverne, et le démon de Morgane, et Morgane elle-même, qu'il était en train de tuer, avec le feu de cette terrible douleur...

Il avait mal tellement, tellement mal parce que, lorsqu'il s'était précipité auprès d'Arthur, mourant, Arthur avait eu ce regard, rempli d'amour, de détresse, et de soulagement, lorsqu'il avait dit :

_-Merlin. Tu es revenu.J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné..._

_-Jamais, _avait-il sangloté. _Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai. _

Mais c'était faux, parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il était arrivé trop tard...

Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son Roi.

Merlin poussa un cri, et sa main se posa à plat sur le cœur d'Arthur, puis, il saisit le cou d'Arthur, et ce fut à son tour, de se jeter sur lui au désespoir pour l'embrasser. Il étouffait, il étouffait dans la grande déferlante des souvenirs, et seul l'air qu'Arthur expirait à travers ses lèvres pouvait lui permettre de revivre ce moment atroce, celui où son cœur s'était brisé, celui où son âme s'était fendue en deux... alors qu'il suppliait dans un cri désespéré:

_-Ne mourez pas. Ne mourez pas, Sire, je vous l'interdis..._

Arthur était mort la magie avait tourné en spirale le monde s'était ramassé sur lui-même et Merlin avait senti la Source hurler en lui, quand il avait implosé, anéanti. Parce qu'il aurait pu supporter de vivre sans yeux, sans oreilles, sans langue, sans bras, sans jambes, et même, l'éternité entière à l'intérieur d'une boîte, mais jamais, jamais sans Arthur... Arthur, qui était son cœur, le Roi pour lequel il vivait, l'être sans lequel il n'était plus rien...

Et ce qui était terrible, au point qu'il ait refusé de se souvenir...

-Vous êtes mort. Vous êtes mort. Et c'était ma faute, dit-il, en se mettant à trembler. C'est arrivé parce que je n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas là, Arthur. Je n'étais pas là... Je n'étais pas là... JE N'ETAIS PAS LA... J'AVAIS JURE DE NE JAMAIS VOUS ABANDONNER ET JE N'ETAIS PAS LA

Il fondit en sanglots. Arthur s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces.

Merlin le sentait contre lui, contre son corps, contre ses lèvres, contre ses mains, et pourtant revivre cet instant, l'instant où il avait échoué, était encore aussi dur, si dur qu'il avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir à revivre ce souvenir affreux.

- Je suis revenu trop tard, hoqueta-t-il, désespérément. Arthur... .C'était mon destin de vous protéger. Et j'ai échoué. C'est ma faute.. c'est ma faute...si vous êtes mort...

-Merlin_, _dit Arthur, d'une voix douce. Merlin, arrête. Arrête, je t'en supplie !

Mais la douleur qui resurgissait en lui était terrible, et rien, pas même cette voix, n'avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter il était de nouveau en proie au brasier ardent, il sentait à nouveau son être s'effondrer sur lui-même, il regardait à nouveau le cercle fracasser se dissoudre, il...

_-Merlin, espèce d'idiot, cesse de dire des sottises !Tu m'as sauvé._ _Je suis là. Je suis vivant. Regarde, c'est moi ! C'est moi, ton Roi, c'est moi, Arthur ! _

Merlin ouvrit les yeux.

Et soudain, la réalisation formidable vint effacer la souffrance. Arthur était là. Contre lui, dans ses bras. Ce même visage aimé, cette même âme bien trempée, ce même Roi juste, droit et généreux qu'il avait aimé jusqu'au bout de ses forces, et qu'il avait regardé mourir...

L'homme avec qui il avait ri, auprès duquel il avait combattu, l'homme pour lequel il aurait cent fois sacrifié sa vie, le Roi Présent et à Venir, _son Arthur. _Il perdit le souffle et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, collant toute la surface de son corps à au sien dans un besoin désespéré de le sentir, de le toucher. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Arthur. Il avait besoin... de se souvenir de chaque instant, de chaque éclat de rire, de chaque bataille qu'ils avaient livrée ensemble besoin de se souvenir de la loyauté et des plaisanteries et de l'émotion si puissante et si profonde qui les avait toujours liés l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un nouveau baiser haletant, puis, la joie éclata, alors que Merlin comprenait : _je n'ai pas échoué, j'ai réussi ! Nous sommes revenus, nous sommes ici, nous sommes ensemble... Arthur est en vie ARTHUR EST EN VIE ARTHUR EST EN VIE !_

-Vous êtes là, souffla-t-il, bouleversé, en couvrant le visage d'Arthur de baisers émerveillés, n'osant pas encore croire que c'était tout à fait vrai, et que c'était bien _son _Arthur qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Vous êtes vivant. Vous êtes revenu. Vous êtes là !

Merlin ne savait plus du tout où il était. Il se sentait à moitié fou, de bonheur, d'incrédulité, de terreur à l'idée qu'Arthur puisse disparaître. Il se cramponnait à lui comme s'il pouvait s'effacer à n'importe quel instant et il embrassait indistinctement ses paupières, son nez, ses joues son menton, ses cheveux, chaque millimètre de son Arthur retrouvé, solide, chaud, souriant, heureux, VIVANT.

Arthur eut un sourire incrédule sur le visage, et il demanda : _Merlin ? _Et Merlin rit en disant : _Arthur _et ce fut soudain comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille sur le champ de bataille de Camlann, et qu'ils étaient à nouveau à l'époque de Camelot, en train de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir remporté une victoire impossible.

Puis, l'euphorie brûlante s'apaisa, et, à travers le voile de leurs larmes, les deux faces de la même pièce se regardèrent avec émerveillement, subjuguées de s'être enfin retrouvées.

Merlin tremblait, et il se mit à rire.

-Je me souviens de vous avoir dit... de ne pas vous comporter comme un crétin. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous en rappelleriez deux mille ans plus tard. Je me rappelle... m'être demandé si vous seriez aussi stupide lorsque nous nous rencontrerions à nouveau que la première fois que nous nous sommes connus...

-Je ne suis pas un crétin..., dit Arthur en baisant ses lèvres avec ferveur. Je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis pas. Je me suis souvenu que je n'avais pas le droit d'en être un. Tu vois. Tu as réussi. Tu as réussi à me faire m'améliorer. Je ne suis pas un crétin, Merlin. Je ne suis pas un crétin.

-Non.

Merlin secoua la tête, ému.

-Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, Sire, dit-il, en touchant le visage d'Arthur avec adoration, les doigts encore un peu tremblants. Vous avez été vraiment incroyable avec moi.

**PARTIE 3 **

**Ce que nous sommes ensemble (sous toutes nos formes, unis dans la magie)**

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur secoua la tête, les yeux dilatés.

-Merlin, c'est extraordinaire, je me rappelle de chaque chose que tu m'as dite et de chaque moment que nous avons vécu, je me rappelle... de tout l'amour que tu as apporté dans ma vie... Je me rappelle de n'avoir jamais été seul à cause de cet amour que tu avais pour moi. Je me rappelle que...

Arthur eut un sourire incrédule, et plissa les yeux.

-Par la Source, tu es vraiment gay, dit-il.

Merlin s'étrangla.

-Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'était pas... ce n'était pas... je veux dire...

Il fronça les sourcils, courroucé.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous de cette manière avant aujourd'hui !

-Aaaah, je t'ai eu ! C'était trop facile, dit Arthur en éclatant de rire.

Puis il haussa un sourcil et releva, à retardement :

-Attends un peu, comment ça avant aujourd'hui ?

Merlin eut un sourire espiègle.

-Mmm, ça ne vous dérange pas si...je laisse mes pensées divaguer encore un peu ?

-Non, répondit Arthur, d'un air amusé.

Merlin l'embrassa avec une douceur tendre et apaisée, en caressant doucement ses tempes, et ses cheveux blonds du bout de ses longs doigts.

-Mmm, fit-il, d'un air délecté.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tes baisers seraient comme ça, murmura rêveusement Arthur.

-Moi non plus... chuchota Merlin, avec un sourire drogué. Ca doit être cette époque... le futur donne aux pauvres gens que nous sommes des idées bien étranges... Est-ce que je peux...

-Tu peux faire tout ce que tu voudras avec moi, Merlin, dit Arthur, avec un léger sourire.

-Tout, dit Merlin, d'un ton rêveur. Comme dans... _vraiment _tout ?

-Oui, mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses plus que tout, tu sais... avec... avec ta magie, dit Arthur, avec impatience. Je voudrais... je voudrais que tu...que tu...m'emmènes. Dans la Source. Tu sais. Comme avant.

Merlin interrompit vaguement son baiser et répondit d'une voix tendre :

-Ma magie n'est pas là, Sire. Il n'y a que moi...

Arthur le dévisagea, fronça légèrement les sourcils et affirma :

-Ta magie _est _là, Merlin. Je le sais, je l'ai sentie. Elle essayait de se ruer dans ma direction sur l'Ile pendant que tu faisais de la résistance.

-Non, elle n'y est pas. Vous vous trompez, dit Merlin, en passant de son humeur alanguie à un état vaguement indigné. C'est moi le magicien, pas vous, c'est moi qui sais si ma magie est là, ou non.

-Ta magie est plus maline que toi, elle sait qui est son maître, répondit Arthur, les sourcils froncés.

-Son maître ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Pour ce qui est de la crétinerie, vous vous êtes peut-être amélioré, mais pour ce qui est de l'humilité, je constate que ce n'est toujours pas ça ! fit Merlin avec humeur.

-Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, tu sais ça ? fit Arthur, en l'observant avec un sourcil en l'air, redressé qu'il était sur son coude.

-Mmm, fit Merlin, avec une petite étincelle dans le regard. Ca se pourrait bien, oui, mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, dans votre genre... moi, au moins, je n'agresse pas les gens en les plaquant sur des tables...

-Ce n'est pas « les gens » , Merlin. C'était juste toi. Et je t'agresse si je veux, je suis le Roi.

-Agressez-moi donc encore un peu, Sire, et taisez-vous donc, dit Merlin, en cherchant les lèvres d'Arthur pour reprendre leur baiser.

Arthur se déroba, refusant de lâcher prise, et insista :

-Merlin. Ta magie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc avec ma magie ? Je suis là, moi ! s'indigna Merlin.

-Merlin, tu _es _la magie.

-Nous n'allons quand même pas nous disputer maintenant.

-Je me dispute avec toi si je veux. C'est moi le Roi...

-... des ânes.

-Et toi, le Seigneur des idiots, si tu crois que tu n'as plus ta magie.

-Bon. Très bien.

Merlin poussa un soupir agacé, ferma les yeux, et dit, sans conviction :

-_Leoth. _

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main. Pas l'ombre d'un globe de lumière.

-Ca... ne vient pas, pointa-t-il. Vous voyez bien... ma magie n'est pas là.

Arthur poussa un soupir excédé, puis, il regarda son magicien en pleine crise de déni et il pensa : _ça, pour sûr, une belle tête de mule. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse t'échapper cette fois-ci... parce que je sais mieux que toi ce dont nous avons besoin. _

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et dit avec certitude :

-Je peux la rappeler. Ta magie. Je sais que je peux... Si tu me laisses faire. Mais pour ça... il faut que tu me laisses... me rapprocher, Merlin. Juste encore... un peu plus.

-Arthur. Vous êtes allongé sur moi, plaisanta Merlin. Je vois mal comment vous pourriez vous rapprocher _juste encore un peu plus._

Puis, il dévisagea Arthur avec incrédulité, vit son regard extrêmement sérieux et, en comprenant le sens de cette phrase, articula :

-Oh.

Avant de se rebeller et de se récrier :

-Non, certainement pas ! Jamais de la vie !

-Merlin. Je sais que je peux y arriver de cette manière, plaida Arthur. Seulement... il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Merlin s'agita en-dessous de lui.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous gâchiez tout ? Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas … simplement... savourer le fait de se sentir bien... et profiter de n'avoir aucune catastrophe à empêcher, aucun drame à éviter, aucun monde à sauver, pour juste... s'embrasser gentiment ?

-Non, dit Arthur, un sourcil en l'air.

Le visage de Merlin s'assombrit et une vague de panique l'envahit.

-Je ne veux pas, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas, je...

-Tu as encore _peur._

_-_Arthur... la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé ma magie, j'ai eu...

Merlin fit silence, heurté.

-Quoi ? demanda Arthur, qui refusait de lui laisser la moindre échappatoire.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Mais tu vas quand même le faire. Explique-moi, Merlin. Explique-moi pourquoi, au nom de la Source, tu pourrais avoir peur de ta magie, dit Arthur, qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Ca m'a fait mal, d'accord ? dit Merlin, les larmes aux yeux. _Vraiment _mal. C'était... c'était beaucoup trop, et c'était horrible. La Source m'a... submergé, elle m'a broyé dans sa puissance je n'étais plus _moi, _je n'étais plus qu'un instrument sans volonté, je n'éprouvais plus que cette douleur atroce, et partout où je regardais, je ne voyais plus que la mort. J'étais la mort, moi-même, la mort et la destruction, et c'était atroce. Arthur... la magie a... tué Morgane à travers moi elle l'a _écrasée, _physiquement. Je pouvais sentir sa souffrance alors qu'elle se fracassait de l'intérieur, je pouvais sentir ses... ses os se réduire en poudre, son sang couler par tous ses organes, et je _savais_ que c'était moi qui étais en train de lui faire ça, mais j'étais en transe, et je ne contrôlais plus rien du tout. .. et elle... elle _savait _que c'était moi qui étais en train de la détruire, elle le _savait, _mais c'était comme si elle l'avait accepté, et c'était encore plus monstrueux.

Merlin ferma les yeux, bouleversé.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir... vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... Toutes ces vies qui ont été massacrées à l'aide de la magie... tous ces êtres qui ont été détruits, tous ces gens qui ont été assassinés... Les nécromanciens courbaient sa puissance et la polluaient et c'était comme s'ils étaient en train de dénaturer une part de mon âme ... ça m'a fait mal affreusement mal. ...alors... essayez de comprendre...Je ne veux plus _jamais _revivre ça. Plus jamais.

-Oh, Merlin, souffla Arthur,bouleversé. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu puisses penser ça.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, murmura Merlin. C'est juste... comme ça.

-Merlin, ta magie n'est _pas _comme ça, dit Arthur, en secouant la tête. Elle n'est pas violente, ni polluée, ni meurtrière, elle est...elle est comme toi. Juste... lumineuse, et merveilleuse, et... d'une bonté essentielle.

-Allez dire ça à Morgane, répondit Merlin, en tremblant. Allez lui demander si c'est une magie lumineuse et merveilleuse et d'une bonté essentielle, qui l'a tuée à Camlann. Vous verrez bien ce qu'elle vous répondra.

-Merlin, ne comprends-tu pas que Morgane n'attend qu'une seule chose ? répondit Arthur avec force. Crois-tu qu'elle nous aurait emmenés à la Source, si elle n'espérait pas le retour de la magie par toutes les fibres de son être ? Je la connais. Je connais ma sœur. Et je sais... qu'elle préfèrerait mille fois revivre l'enfer que tu viens de me décrire pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de retrouver ses pouvoirs... que de passer cent ans d'une existence paisible sans en ressentir une seule étincelle. D'ailleurs, je suis certain que tous les autres magiciens sont exactement comme elle. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir leur offrir ça. Ils sont ton peuple, Merlin. Et toi, souviens-toi. Tu es le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps... et tu es leur guide. Tu n'as _pas le droit _de les abandonner.

Merlin détourna les yeux.

Arthur avait réussi à le stresser.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette soit disant solution miracle pour l'aider à retrouver sa magie ?

Il fronça les sourcils, et dévisagea le Grand Roi d'un air soupçonneux, et demanda :

-Est-ce que c'est un prétexte pour pouvoir me...

-Merlin, gronda Arthur, avec amusement.

-Parce que je trouverais ça vraiment..., dit Merlin, d'un ton éloquent.

-Si c'était la seule chose que j'avais en tête, je n'aurais besoin d'aucun prétexte crois-moi, le coupa Arthur, d'un ton très sûr de lui.

-A cause de votre charme phénoménal, c'est ça ? fit Merlin avec sarcasme.

-Exactement.

-Même pas en rêve.

Arthur plissa les yeux.

-J'aurais pu t'avoir dès le premier jour si j'avais voulu. Tu ne m'aurais pas résisté cinq minutes.

-Dans les _toilettes _? dit Merlin, outré. Jamais de la vie ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

-Je ne parlais pas de cette vie-là, rétorqua Arthur, en haussant un sourcil.

Et Merlin éclata de rire.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Vous êtes _vraiment..._.

-Quoi..., dit Arthur avec un sourire d'auto-satisfaction.

-La tête de cuiller la plus pompeuse et la plus imbue de sa propre personne que je connaisse, répondit Merlin, en soufflant dans son nez. Le jour ou vous m'avez démis l'épaule et jeté au cachot ? Jamais vous n'auriez pu m'avoir ! Même pas en rêve, vous dis-je !

-D'accord. Peut-être pas ce jour-là, admit Arthur. Mais le suivant...

-Quoi, vous plaisantez ? fit Merlin, incrédule. Quand vous avez essayé de m'arracher la tête avec une masse ! Jamais non plus ! Je vous ai cordialement détesté ce jour-là !

-Après ton premier jour de travail, alors, se souvint Arthur, avec un sourire Là, j'aurais pu, c'est certain.

-Faux. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur, rétorqua Merlin.J'avais les oreilles qui sonnaient de tous les coups d'épée que je m'étais pris sur le heaume.

Arthur réfléchit intensément, et insista encore

-Le soir où je t'ai réembauché, après t'avoir viré sur l'affaire de Valiant. Tu étais complètement bouleversé que je t'aie viré. Et tu m'as fait ton magnifique sourire quand je t'ai présenté mes excuses

-Mmm. Ce soir-là, peut-être, reconnut Merlin, d'un ton pensif.

Et Arthur rayonna.

-...mais... seulement parce que j'avais trop bu, précisa Merlin, impitoyable.

Arthur eut l'air franchement dépité et demanda :

-Quand ? Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu t'avoir, si j'avais voulu ? T'avoir... sobre... et content d'être à moi ?

Merlin sourit, attendri. La question avait _vraiment _l'air de le travailler.

-Vous n'en avez vraiment pas la moindre idée ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Arthur savait.

-Après que tu aies bu la coupe empoisonnée à ma place, et que je sois parti chercher les fleurs de Morteos pour toi, répondit-il, avec un regard très doux. C'était la première fois de toute ma vie, que je désobéissais à mon père, et je l'ai fait pour toi. Là, tu n'aurais pas dit non. N'est-ce pas ?

-Non, reconnut Merlin, avec tendresse. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dit non à ce moment-là, si vous aviez voulu. Mais comme vous n'en avez jamais eu l'idée... et moi non plus... nous ne pourrons jamais savoir...

Il réfléchit un instant, et ajouta, avec amusement :

-Vu le crétin que vous étiez à cet âge-là, et dans cette époque-là, je ne suis pas fâché que vous ayiez été aussi coincé...parce que vous auriez _vraiment _été infernal si je vous avais laissé faire ça.

-Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus un crétin ? fit Arthur, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- Mmm... ça reste à voir..., fit Merlin en riant.

-Merlin, c'est toi qui l'as dit !

-Etant donné mon état émotionnel, peut-on considérer que j'étais soûl, et que je racontais n'importe quoi ?

-Merlin ! Non !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Arthur, et il jouait distraitement avec les mèches de ses cheveux blonds du bout des doigts, tout en retraçant rêveusement les contours de son visage.

Arthur le tenait étroitement serré dans ses bras, calé contre lui. Et ils étaient juste... bien. Comme dans une bulle. De temps en temps, ils échangeaient un regard, et l'un d'entre eux avançait son visage, en hésitant un peu. L'autre franchissait alors l'espace qui les séparait, et, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient avant de se joindre dans un baiser. Ils s'embrassaient paisiblement. Un peu maladroitement. C'était.. encore un peu étrange de pouvoir faire ça, mais en un sens, c'était aussi rassurant, après tous ces souvenirs. Deux vies se rassemblaient en une seule, et cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions à encaisser.

Arthur n'insistait plus pour aller plus loin, et Merlin aurait pu s'endormir dans la douce sensation de bien-être et de sécurité qu'il éprouvait à se trouver contre lui. Son Arthur... qui était à la fois, Roi Présent et A Venir (tendance : grand cœur esclavagiste), Président de l'Association LGBT du lycée Queen Mary (profil : militant), Petit Ami le Plus Merveilleux de la Planète (option grande roue et barbe à papa), Eternel Crétin (sans l'être vraiment), mais surtout, Champion des Causes Désespérées (celle de Merlin, encore et toujours, mais en l'occurrence, surtout celle de la magie, qui avait tendance à être un peu obsessionnelle).

Merlin aimait Arthur. Il l'aimait comme l'autre face de sa pièce, d'un amour idiot et inaltérable, qui ne pouvait être comparé à aucun autre, et qui, en son temps, avait beaucoup fait rire Kilgarrah (ce cher Kilgarrah). Et il le servirait probablement jusqu'à la fin des temps, même si ça signifiait (dans cette époque) porter des tabliers ridicules et se retrouver très souvent de corvée d'aspirateur. Parce que servir Arthur, c'était aussi ça, et, ma foi, ce n'était pas, au fond, ce qu'il y avait de plus terrible, étant donné toutes les contreparties qu'il avait en échange (comme maintenant, par exemple;maintenant était une parfaite contrepartie). Merlin aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir sur cette pensée paisible la pensée qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et que dorénavant, _tout irait bien_.

Sauf que.

Il n'en avait pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ?

Il pensait à ce qu'Arthur avait dit, à propos de _débrider le traumatisme_. A sa propre magie qu'il ne sentait pas, parce qu'elle était comme anesthésiée en lui après l'horreur de Camlann. Et à la manière dont Arthur pensait pouvoir la faire revenir. C'était du Arthur tout craché, ça. Merlin avait beau l'aimer, il ne se voyait pas du tout faire ça avec lui. La simple idée qu'Arthur l'ait _proposé _lui donnait envie de rougir furieusement quand il y pensait.

Laisser Arthur... venir en lui... lui paraissait... étrange.

Il avait toujours été celui des deux qui s'occupait de l'autre, dans leur première vie. Il veillait sur Arthur, il prenait soin d'Arthur, il protégeait Arthur, il entourait Arthur. Il n'était pas habitué à l'inverse, et à l'idée de se remettre entre ses mains de cette manière, il se sentait... vulnérable.

Arthur avait beau être adorable, des fois, il pouvait être un peu brute (dans son enthousiasme, son énergie, et sa volonté de bien faire) et sur les îles Scilly, Merlin avait pu avoir un avant-goût de ce qu'il entendait par _débrider le traumatisme._ Il lui faisait confiance, évidemment, ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais...

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait le fait que...

-Je n'ai... jamais fait ça, vous savez, reconnut-il, après un long moment, d'un ton hésitant. Ni dans cette vie... ni dans l'autre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur, qui le regardait avec une expression très douce.

Et il l'entendit lui répondre à mi-voix :

-Je sais.

Merlin eut un petit reniflement amusé.

Arthur lui répondit avec sympathie :

-Si ça peut te rassurer... je n'ai jamais fait ça non plus dans cette vie... et l'autre me paraît plutôt loin.

-Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure vraiment, dit Merlin, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, reprit Arthur, du ton de qui essayait de se convaincre. Il paraît que c'est comme le vélo...

-La dernière fois que vous avez fait du vélo, vous vous êtes pris un mur, lui rappela Merlin, alarmé.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'agita Arthur. La pente était vraiment très rude... et les freins ne marchaient pas ! Ca ne sera pas comme ça, avec toi... tu es un vélo flambant neuf !

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire. _Parce que maintenant, je suis un vélo, _pensa-t-il. _Enfin, je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que d'être une simple pièce détachée... comme une__ pédale... _Comme quoi, même dans les situations les plus atypiques, on pouvait toujours compter sur l'incroyable sens de l'humour d'Arthur pour se remonter le moral.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça débridera quoi que ce soit, reprit-il, quelques instants plus tard, avec inquiétude. En-dehors de votre inépuisable capacité à me remémorer avec un humour douteux les épisodes de ma vie où je me suis senti affreusement gêné, et j'ai bien l'impression que celui-ci risque fort d'en être un.

Arthur lui fit les yeux : _comment peux-tu-penser-ça-de-moi-Merlin, _et Merlin soupira profondément parce que, franchement, qui pouvait résister à un regard comme celui-là ?

-J'ai toujours été trop faible avec vous, dit-il, résigné. Je suis incapable de vous refuser quoi que ce soit de toutes façons. Je le savais bien, que ça finirait par me perdre, un jour ou l'autre...

Arthur secoua la tête, et il souffla, avec émotion:

-Ne dis pas ça.

Il se pencha au-dessus de Merlin, le regardant de ses yeux bleu clair, avec intensité, et ajouta doucement :

-Ce n'est certainement pas à cause de moi que tu te perdras, Merlin. J'y veillerai personnellement.

-Mmm, fit Merlin, en laissant les mains d'Arthur se poser sur lui.

Elles étaient douces dans cette vie. Elle n'avaient pas les cals que leur avaient laissé le maniement de l'épée, dans la première. Merlin aimait la manière dont elles le touchaient en ce moment, effleurant la ligne de sa mâchoire, le côté de son cou, l'os qui se dessinait sous la ligne de ses épaules. Elles ressemblaient à des papillons. Et les yeux d'Arthur avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique, noyés de lumière, teintés d'une expression rêveuse tandis qu'il l'observait avec fascination.

-Tu te souviens... à Acétir, dit doucement Arthur. Le jour où tu m'as montré ta magie... pour la première fois.

Merlin hocha la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait.

-Tu m'as demandé... si j'avais confiance en toi, continua Arthur dans un murmure.

-C'est vrai, se rappela Merlin.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de te poser la même question...

Merlin cligna des yeux.

-Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi, Merlin ? demanda Arthur à mi-voix.

Merlin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le regard d'Arthur remplissait tout son champ de vision, et, malgré tous les prétextes auxquels il avait pensé un peu plus tôt pour répondre non, la réponse évidente était :

-Oui.

Arthur sourit, comme si ce « oui » faisait de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde, puis, Merlin vit son beau visage se froncer légèrement, alors qu'il reprenait lentement, d'un ton pensif :

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, juste avant de lancer ton sortilège de vérité.

Merlin acquiesça en silence.

Arthur l'encouragea du regard, comme pour tester sa mémoire, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je vous ai dit... n'ayez pas peur .. je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas mal, souffla-t-il, d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Il effleura tendrement la joue d'Arthur, et ajouta avec tendresse :

-Vous aviez peur, mais vous avez été très courageux...Vous m'avez laissé... entrer en vous, avec ma magie, et vous montrer ce que j'avais besoin de vous faire voir... J'imagine... que ça n'a pas dû être facile, pour vous... de lâcher prise comme ça... et de me laisser faire...

-Non. Ca n'a pas été facile, répondit Arthur, avec un sourire. Mais tu m'as fait ressentir quelque chose de tellement... extraordinaire, ce jour-là, Merlin. C'était... c'était _magique. _Tu vois, je ne m'attendais pas... pas du tout... à être transporté, comme ça, mais je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir fait confiance. Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir surmonté mes peurs, et de m'être... donné à toi.

Merlin posa sa main à plat sur le cœur d'Arthur et le sentit battre sous ses doigts.

Arthur posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa avec force.

-Merlin, souffla-t-il, avec tendresse. N'aie pas peur. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas mal.

Merlin sentit les larmes déborder légèrement de son regard, et il eut un sourire.

-Je n'ai pas peur à cause de vous, Arthur, souffla-t-il. Je vous connais. Je _sais_ que vous ne me ferez pas mal.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir peur de ta propre magie, Merlin, répondit Arthur., en secouant la tête. Elle non plus ne peut pas te faire mal.

Merlin baissa les yeux.

-Vous parlez de ma magie comme si vous étiez amoureux d'elle, Sire.

-Elle est bien amoureuse de moi, répondit Arthur. Que tu le veuilles ou non...

Merlin souffla avec un regard amusé :

-La traîtresse.

-Merlin, dit Arthur, dans un murmure. Il est temps. Tu sais. De lâcher prise .

Merlin ferma les yeux, pour ne plus sentir que la main d'Arthur posée sur la sienne, forte, calme et confiante.

Puis il les rouvrit, regarda son Roi, et dit, à voix basse:

-C'est d'accord, Sire. Vous pouvez m'avoir.

Le sourire joyeux d'Arthur illumina son visage, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en ajoutant pour lui-même : _adorable crétin que vous êtes_.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin laissa les mains, et les lèvres d'Arthur, prendre possession de son corps dans une pluie d'offrandes chaleureuses et désordonnées.

Au milieu de toutes ces attentions inhabituelles, son plus grand sentiment était... d'être profondément aimé, ce qui était à la fois surprenant, intimidant, et... très agréable. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été l'objet d'autant de dévotions dans sa première vie (dans la deuxième, évidemment, il y avait eu le jour de son anniversaire. Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier d'Arthur , étant donné d'où il était parti quelques dizaines de siècles plus tôt. « Dis-moi, Merlin, est-ce que tu sais marcher sur les genoux ? » s'était transformé en « Ca te dirait, un petit massage à l'huile de lavande ? ».Il fallait quand même avouer qu'Arthur avait énormément progressé dans sa réincarnation...Merlin devrait penser à remercier Morgane pour ça... elle avait vraiment fait du bon travail avec lui.).

Il se focalisa sur la pensée qu'il se laissait aimer, plutôt que sur les moments maladroits, comme celui où ils se retrouva la tête empêtrée dans sa chemise tandis qu'Arthur tirait dessus comme un forcené pour essayer de le décoincer, ou celui où Arthur jura en se battant contre ses chaussures tandis qu'il s'exclamait d'un ton frustré : « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces lacets ? », ou celui où Arthur s'insurgea sur le fait qu'en dépit des boxers qu'il lui avait offerts, Merlin portait _encore _ce fichu slip spiderman en guise de dessous sexy.

A ce stade, Merlin fut incapable de se focaliser plus longtemps, et sentit poindre la crise de panique.

Arthur roula des yeux en lui disant d'arrêter de jouer les vierges effarouchées, ce à quoi Merlin lui rappela, cramoisi, qu'il ne jouait pas.

Ils eurent un fou-rire effréné qui apaisa un peu les tensions et reconnurent tous les deux qu'ils n'en menaient pas large.

Arthur finit par ordonner à Merlin de fermer les yeux, et Merlin découvrit que c'était une bonne idée, non, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir Arthur (il aurait pu regarder Arthur pendant des siècles, juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant et parfaitement lui-même), mais parce qu'il était un peu effrayé de se voir, lui, et de découvrir que toute cette idée de débridage de traumatisme était, au fond, vaguement ridicule.

De temps en temps, dans un sursaut de conscience, il pensait : _je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant par une énorme manœuvre du Crétin Royal déguisé en Parfait Petit Ami et je vais le regretter amèrement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. _

Mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, parce qu'Arthur était patient, attentionné, et plein de tendresse, et qu'il aurait fait fondre n'importe quel marshmallow avec ses caresses, au point que Merlin se prit à imaginer qu'il s'était finalement réincarné en chat et se mit à multiplier les soupirs.

Après bien des sursauts, et quelques protestations étouffées (qu'Arthur était très fort faire taire avec ses lèvres) Merlin qui se sentait comme drogué ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier où ils en étaient et vit le slip spiderman accroché à la lampe de chevet.

Avec une inspiration effrayée, il referma précipitamment les yeux en se maudissant d'avoir été trop curieux et s'accrocha à Arthur, le cœur battant, ce qui lui valut un : « Merlin, franchement, on croirait une fille », (sur un ton attendri), suivi d'un baiser rassurant.

Les baisers avaient l'avantage de détourner l'attention du reste (notamment du : « _oh mon Dieu je suis dans les bras Arthur et je n'ai plus un seul vêtement sur moi », _qui revenait un peu trop fréquemment, et qui avait tendance à lui donner envie de s'enfuir en courant, pour s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bains et mourir d'une crise cardiaque).

Arthur non plus n'avait probablement plus un seul vêtement sur lui... mais Merlin n'avait pas le courage de vérifier ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Il ne voulait pas non plus savoir où Arthur le touchait, ni ce qu'il lui faisait au juste, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de pousser des « oooo » et des « aaaa », parce qu'une chose était certaine, les sensations étaient... vraiment troublantes, surtout quand Arthur effleurait certains endroits comme (_NON, NON, N'Y PENSE PAS MERLIN), _et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'Arthur s'approche _encore plus près, _au diable tout le reste.

C'est pourquoi, quand le vortex de douceurs s'interrompit, et Merlin ouvrit les yeux, déstabilisé, pour faire face au visage de son ami, qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu. Est-ce qu'on a... terminé ? Parce que je ne suis pas très sûr que ça ait débloqué ma magie.

Arthur eut un très large sourire et dit d'un ton dépassé :

-Merlin, tu es désespérant.

-Arthur, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer..., dit-il en rougissant. Je suis sérieux...

-Je sais bien... dit Arthur, les yeux ronds. C'est ça qui est énorme.

Il eut une expression attendrie et ajouta gentiment:

-Tu es vraiment unique, Merlin. Il n'y en a pas deux des comme toi.

-Merci ? répondit Merlin, touché. Vous pouvez... continuer, vous savez... ça ne me dérange pas.

Arthur eut un sourire en coin.

-J'avais remarqué, nota-t-il. Juste... juste... j'avais besoin de savoir... est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Merlin constata qu'Arthur, avec l'air d'être un peu nerveux sous ses dehors très sûr de lui.

-Prêt... à... ? fit-il, distrait, en clignant des yeux.

-Pour que je... je... bégaya Arthur. Tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce que nous sommes en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour être honnête, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, reconnut Merlin avec un sourire.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, nota Arthur, dépassé. Alors... c'est le moment où... où je... enfin... si tu es toujours d'accord. Alors est-ce que je peux...

Merlin le trouva touchant, et, en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire, il répondit : « oui », principalement pour éviter qu'Arthur ne commence à s'embrouiller dans des explications techniques qui les embarrasseraient tous les deux. Il n'était pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Il avait quand même une petite idée du point auquel ils en étaient. Il sentait le corps nu d'Arthur peser légèrement contre le sien, et les jambes d'Arthur qui avaient trouvé le moyen de se glisser entre les siennes, et cette chaleur incroyable qui émanait de la zone indistincte de son bassin, là où les caresses avaient été si grisantes un peu plus tôt, et bien sûr, il sentait Arthur, et il se sentait plutôt retourné de sentir Arthur de cette manière-là contre lui, parce que ça lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'être une collégienne de quatorze ans (avec les papillons dans le ventre, les bouffées de chaleur, le cœur qui battait la chamade, et tout le reste).

Mais néanmoins, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise à la première poussée, parce que rien n'aurait pu le préparer à... l'effet que ça pouvait faire, de sentir Arthur, à l'intérieur de lui, de cette manière-là, ni à la vague de chaleur qui l'envahit.

Arthur esquissa un sourire en coin.

Merlin s'empourpra légèrement, détourna les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé par ses réactions.

Il n'avait peur, parce qu'il savait... qu'Arthur faisait attention. Arthur faisait toujours attention, il était juste... comme ça, et Merlin lui faisait vraiment confiance... pour que la partie pratique se fasse en douceur.

Mais par certains côtés, c'était tellement... étrange... et aussi... un peu inconfortable.

Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il évite de penser trop précisément à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour ne pas regarder cette image de manière extérieure (éviter de penser tout court était encore mieux, mais c'était difficile, parce qu'il était un peu stressé tout à coup, et que son esprit avait tendance à se focaliser sur des détails stupides quand il était stressé. Comme le fait qu'Arthur soit en train de... _Merlin, non, ne pense pas à ça... _dans... _LA FERME, MERLIN, LA FERME_).

Il inspira profondément, et il essaya de se familiariser avec la sensation, totalement abasourdi par le fait qu'ils en soient finalement arrivés là.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même, et il se dit que le mieux était d'éviter de bouger, et d'attendre. Arthur se souda un peu plus à lui, Merlin s'accrocha un peu plus étroitement. Et ils restèrent là, immobiles.

_Eh bien, _pensa Merlin, réjoui, après quelques secondes, avec l'impression d'avoir passé l'épreuve du feu. _Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible._

Malheureusement, ce fut le moment que choisit Arthur pour parler.

_-_Merlin, dit-il d'un ton un peu perturbé, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus...

-Un peu plus quoi ? demanda Merlin aussitôt, le cœur battant d'inquiétude.

-Coopératif ?

Merlin cligna des yeux.

-Je fais ce que je peux, Sire, dit-il, en s'empourprant complètement.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça, l'encouragea gentiment Arthur.

-Comment ?

Arthur essaya de lui expliquer.

-Avec Guenièvre...

Merlin eut un choc, alors que _l'autre partie de ses souvenirs _lui revenait brutalement, celle qu'il n'avait pas encore examinée parce qu'il était tellement tourneboulé d'avoir enfin compris qu'Arthur était mort, mais qu'Arthur était vivant.

Celle où Arthur était complètement, parfaitement, et heureusement marié.

Marié à Gwen, qui était à la fois : la première rencontre coup de cœur que Merlin ait faite à Camelot, la meilleure amie qu'il ait jamais eue, la seule personne qui l'ait défendu quand Arthur avait essayé de le tuer à mains nues après avoir découvert ses pouvoirs, la Reine qui avait rendu possible la réhabilitation de la magie pour lui prouver à quel point elle tenait à lui, et la mère de Galaad, que Merlin aimait comme son propre fils, parce qu'il était le fils d'Arthur, et de Gwen, et de la magie, et...

-Oh mon Dieu. Mon Dieu, Gwen, s'exclama-t-il, en se traitant d'idiot pour ne pas avoir pensé à elle plus tôt, et la confusion la plus totale l'envahit. Comment allons-nous lui expliquer ça ? C'est... c'est...

-Ne pense pas à ça maintenant, Merlin, s'exclama Arthur.

-Mais si, au contraire ! dit-il, paniqué. Elle va m'étrangler. Je veux dire, si j'étais elle, je m'étranglerais à coup sûr ! Je veux dire : vous êtes mariés, et qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Je veux dire : Gwen est mon amie, et je ne peux... vraiment pas... faire ça avec son mari ! Ce serait... Ce serait...

-Merlin. Guenièvre comprendra, dit Arthur, d'un air très sûr de lui.

-Vous avez toujours une appréciation aussi fine de la psyché féminine à ce que je vois, ironisa Merlin. Vous allez voir comment elle comprendra. Quand vous écoperez d'un coup de poêle sur la tête, et qu'elle commencera à jeter toutes mes affaires dehors en me traitant de gogoboy pour avoir fait ça avec vous. C'est... c'est une mauvaise idée, Arthur, on devrait tout arrêter maintenant, avant que...avant que...

-Merlin, dit Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour sottises. Guenièvre ne va pas te traiter de gogoboy ! Elle te passe toujours tout de toutes façons... il n'y a qu'à voir... les disputes qu'on a pu avoir toi et moi : elle était toujours de ton côté... et jamais du mien ! Crois-moi, si elle décide de balancer les affaires de quelqu'un par la fenêtre, ce sera les miennes,, et ensuite elle te donnera du « pauvre Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'Arthur t'a encore fait », et en prime, tu auras droit à un câlin. Mais... elle ne le prendra _pas _mal de toutes façons. Parce que je lui dirai... je lui dirai... que je l'ai fait pour ton bien.

-Pour mon bien ! répéta Merlin, incrédule.

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité, s'exclama Arthur.

La réalité de la situation rattrapa soudain Merlin, et il n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus embarrassé, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment affreux à s'entendre dire ce genre de chose dans un moment pareil, et qu'il était un peu à cran.

Ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il éclata brutalement, dans un déluge de protestations :

-Merci de me rappeler à quel point je suis irrésistible. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, là, tout de suite. C'est fou... vous venez de passer, quoi, deux heures ? A me convaincre de faire ça avec vous ? Et vous osez claironner que c'est seulement pour mon bien. Pas parce que vous en avez envie. Ni parce que vous êtes sensible à mon charme. Ni parce que vous êtes obnubilé par cette histoire de magie... non, seulement POUR MON BIEN. Couchons avec ce pauvre Merlin deux fois vierge histoire de le débrider POUR SON BIEN. Deux vies passées dans l'ignorance, mais je suis un Roi très généreux, la preuve regardez ce que je fais à mon serviteur POUR SON BIEN. Et là, vous attendez probablement que je m'étrangle de reconnaissance... vous êtes... vous êtes _vraiment _un crétin, Arthur Pendragon, dit Merlin, les larmes aux yeux.

Il aurait bien voulu se dégager d'en-dessous d'Arthur pour filer s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, maintenant. Il aurait voulu... mais bon sang, il ne pouvait pas bouger sans avoir l'impression qu'un évènement effrayant (type : fission nucléaire) menace de se produire en un point très embarrassant de sa personne, et il se sentait déjà bien assez humilié comme ça.

-Merlin...

Arthur lui lança un regard implorant.

-S'il te plaît...J'en ai vraiment envie, tu le sais. Tu as bien plus adorable que tu ne l'imagines et je suis très loin de faire ça seulement pour ton bien. Mais vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas pour Guenièvre. Puisque je te dis qu'elle comprendra.

-Mais... mais.., protesta Merlin avec une petite voix..

-Au lieu de de penser à ce que dira Guenièvre, essaie donc de penser comme elle..., s'impatienta Arthur.

-Je ne suis pas... elle, signala Merlin, d'un ton plat.

-Je m'en étais rendu compte, signala Arthur amusé. Elle a beaucoup moins d'os que toi. Et beaucoup plus de cheveux. Et des formes très différentes...

-Arthur ! s'écria Merlin, indigné.

-Ceci dit, tu peux quand même prendre exemple sur elle... Parle un peu moins, et un sois peu plus... entreprenant, tu veux ?

Merlin le regarda, en détresse.

-Ca ne va pas marcher, dit-il, en plein stress. Ca ne va pas marcher, ça ne marche pas.

-Merlin,... tu recommences à t'angoisser pour rien. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne marche pas, dit Arthur. Détends-toi et essaie juste... de te concentrer, tu veux ?

Merlin ferma les yeux, respira profondément, compta jusqu'à dix, et essaya de se reprendre.

-Vous voulez que je me concentre sur..., reprit-il, perdu.

-Je ne sais pas, sur ce que tu sens, par exemple ? proposa Arthur, comme s'il parlait à un idiot.

-Oh.

Merlin cligna des yeux, et esquissa un sourire retors, parce que ça ressemblait fort au jeu du _qui aime bien, châtie bien, _et Arthur avait largement mérité sa réponse.

-Je sens quelque chose dans mon...

-Merlin ! coupa Arthur, choqué.

Merlin étouffa un fou-rire.

-Ce n'est pas... le moment de _blaguer ! _s'indigna Arthur.

-C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de décrire ce que je sentais.

-Je parlais de tes... sentiments, pas de ça !

-Je vous assure que c'est un très gros sentiment, dit Merlin, d'un ton sarcastique.

-Merlin, ça suffit !

-Alors, nous en sommes là, même au lit, il faut que vous décidiez de tout ! s'exclama-t-il. Franchement, Arthur... je n'arrive pas à le croire. Moi qui pensais que vous vous étiez amélioré...

-De nous deux, c'est moi le Roi, lui rappela Arthur, d'un ton catégorique.

-Parce que vous croyez que je pourrais l'oublier ? Ca fait _deux vies _que je suis au service de Sa Majesté. Merlin, polis mon armure. Merlin, lave le sol. Merlin, nettoie mes chaussettes. Merlin, passe l'aspirateur. Merlin, fais mes dissertations. Merlin, ne bavarde pas pendant que je te...

-Merlin ! dit Arthur, abasourdi par son langage.

Merlin eut un sourire plein d'humour.

Arthur roula des yeux.

-Nous n'allons jamais y arriver dans ces conditions, soupira-t-il.

-Moi, ça me détend de faire la conversation. Je fais toujours la conversation quand je me sens nerveux. Vous devriez savoir ça, depuis le temps. Et vous pourriez comprendre que la situation... me rende un peu nerveux. Après tout, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me retrouve dans une position pareille, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire les gros yeux ce n'est pas ça qui va m'_aider. _Ce qui m'aiderait plutôt, c'est -

-Merlin ?

-Oui ?

-La ferme, dit Arthur, en lui prouvant qu''il savait très bien comment l'aider.

Et Merlin obéit, parce que son baiser était vraiment très convainquant.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

_Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de lui ? _pensa Arthur, absolument submergé de tendresse, en regardant Merlin, suspendu à son cou, les yeux dilatés, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, les cheveux en chaos.

Il devait bien avouer, qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'approchant avec personne.

D'accord, Arthur n'était pas précisément _très _expérimenté en la matière.

Il avait longtemps attendu avant de passer aux choses pratiques, dans sa première vie. A chaque fois qu'une opportunité s'offrait à lui, l'image de son père s'interposait entre lui et sa réalisation, et entendre Uther affirmer d'une voix tranchante comme le couperet du bourreau : «N'oublie pas ton devoir, Arthur» avait tendance à le ramener sur terre aussitôt quand parfois son esprit battait la campagne.

Avant que Merlin ne devienne son serviteur, il lui était arrivé, de temps en temps, de regarder les jeunes filles, mais l'affreuse idée qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux, qu'elles pourraient tomber enceintes, que son père l'apprendrait, et que tout finirait mal, était suffisante pour calmer ses envies aussitôt.

De toutes façons, faire ce genre de chose n'aurait pas été honorable...

Et après avoir rencontré Merlin... il s'était tout simplement retrouvé beaucoup trop occupé pour songer à quoi que ce soit d'approchant.

Puis, il était tombé amoureux de Guenièvre, et, ils avaient attendu le mariage avant de se découvrir de cette manière-là (mais avec tout le temps qu'il passait à s'exercer au combat, et à envoyer des objets à la tête de Merlin, il avait réussi à prendre son mal en patience).

Ceci dit, Arthur avait quand même été marié, pendant cinq ans.

Et il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'ils étaient plutôt doués dans ce domaine, lui et Guenièvre.

Elle était beaucoup moins bavarde que Merlin, et franchement moins confuse quand il s'agissait de savoir _où on en était, _et à un certain stade, elle se transformait en vrai tourbillon, bien que ce soit souvent celui où s'embrouillaient ses propres pensées.

En comparaison, Merlin donnait l'impression de ne pas du tout savoir quoi faire de lui-même.

Il y avait un côté adorable et familier à sa maladresse, qui touchait Arthur.

Il se souvenait de la timidité avec laquelle Merlin l'avait effleuré, la toute première fois, avec sa magie, aussi délicatement que s'il avait peur de le blesser, et il la retrouvait dans la manière dont il se comportait maintenant.

Il savait que ses tentatives pour essayer de plaisanter, de bavarder, et de se disputer avec lui, étaient destinées à éviter de montrer à quel point il ne savait que faire de lui-même.

Il avait envie de recouvrir son ami de baisers quand il le regardait avec cette expression vulnérable dans ses grands yeux bleus qui disait : _j'ai confiance en vous, ne me décevez pas_.

Arthur savait à quel point Merlin lui faisait confiance, pour le laisser venir en lui, de cette manière-là et il sentait une chaleur débordante le submerger lorsqu'il réalisait à quel point son ami frissonnant s'abandonnait à lui, le souffle court, les yeux dilatés, le corps ouvert.

Il regardait son visage taillé à la serpe, il se noyait dans l'expression de son regard bouleversé, et il voyait tant de choses, parce que Merlin était tant de choses à ses yeux : son confident le plus proche, un véritable idiot, le garçon de dix-sept ans qui adorait la barbe à papa, son serviteur d'autrefois, l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais rencontré, le merveilleux magicien qui lui avait tout appris, la meilleur part de son coeur...

Il y avait tant de facettes différentes de cette même personne qu'était Merlin, et Arthur les aimait toutes, indistinctement;de la plus vulnérable à la plus puissante, en passant par chacune des nuances qui se trouvait entre elles, parce que...

Merlin était Merlin, et pouvoir être en lui, de cette manière-là, était comme de rentrer chez soi. C'était ce qu'il voulait lui faire sentir, à présent à quel point il lui appartenait, à quel point ils étaient l'un à l'autre, quelles que soient les combinaisons dans lesquelles ils pouvaient se retrouver, pour lui prouver, que, sous l'une, ou l'autre de ses formes, la beauté qu'il distinguait en lui, dans le bleu de son regard plein d'amour, dans la courbe de son visage offert, était toujours la même, transcendant de loin tout ce qui pouvait exister d'autre dans sa magie essentielle, détruisant les frontières du temps, et de la mort elle-même.

Merlin _était _magique, il fallait juste... qu'il s'en souvienne, en retrouvant, cette part de lui qu'il avait perdue, et qu'il rejetait encore. Arthur pouvait la sentir, endormie en lui, attendant de s'ouvrir comme une fleur, et de se tendre vers lui pour renaître. Au-delà de l'émotion qu'il éprouvait à être si intimement uni à Merlin d'une manière physique, et du désir anatomique, qu'il ne pouvait nier (Merlin _était _séduisant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, malgré, ou peut-être, à cause, de sa confusion) c'était la plénitude de son âme qu'Arthur recherchait, c'était l'abandon de son être qu'il voulait provoquer, c'était l'éveil de la Source qu'il recherchait à travers lui, et, ce fut dans un murmure implorant qu'il pria, du plus profond de son cœur bouleversé :

-Donne-toi à moi.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

_Oh, _pensa Merlin, lorsqu'Arthur commença à bouger en lui, et, pour ne pas perdre pied dans ses sensations, il ouvrit grand les yeux, et il regarda.

Arthur, qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, lumineux, magnifique, les muscles tendus, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, les cheveux dans les yeux, les yeux pleins de douceur.

Arthur, qui l'implorait en silence : _donne-toi à moi. _

Arthur ressemblait à un athlète, soulevé de cette manière-là, sur ses paumes, les muscles de ses épaules et de ses avant-bras tendus, la veine qui remontait le long de sa gorge saillant légèrement sous l'angle de sa mâchoire décidée. Merlin avait toujours trouvé qu'Arthur avait un beau corps (sans aucune arrière pensée, évidemment. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il avait l'impression d'avoir pendant longtemps été asexuel, un peu comme Gérard. A moins qu'il n'ait simplement été très naïf. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus vraiment asexuel. Et il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'être gay non plus. On pouvait sans doute dire qu'il était totalement Arthurophile, ceci dit, même si la définition du néologisme restait à poser.)

S'il avait dû comparer Arthur à un animal, il aurait dit que c'était un lion, parfaitement découplé pour la chasse.

Dans son ancienne vie, Arthur était plus étoffé que dans celle-ci, à force de combats en armure et de pérégrinations en pleine nature, mais il avait conservé les mêmes lignes épurées, la même vigueur féline . Le contraste entre la force dynamique de sa posture ramassée, offensive, et la vulnérabilité de son expression, était d'autant plus saisissant, tandis qu'il cherchait Merlin des yeux, les pupilles dilatées, l'air à la fois tendre et féroce, le regard implorant.

_Donne-toi à moi._

A chaque poussée où Arthur s'avançait plus profondément en lui, Merlin s'accrochait juste un peu plus fort, le souffle court, avec l'impression que son ami toquait doucement à une porte close à l'intérieur de lui.

Quand Arthur murmurait : « donne-toi à moi... », il avait envie de lui répondre, mi-riant, mi-haletant «Arthur, j'ai passé deux vies à donner de ma personne pour vous, et je viens quand même d'accepter qu'on fasse ça ensemble... je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire mieux!»

Il se sentait amusé, agacé, attendri, parce vraiment, il n'y avait qu'Arthur, pour ne pas pouvoir se contenter de tout ce qu'il avait déjà, même quand ce tout incluait ce qu'il était en train de faire à Merlin _maintenant,_ il n'y avait qu'Arthur, pour en vouloir... à ce point_, toujours plus._

Merlin se souvenait aussi que c'était une des choses qu'il préférait en lui, sa volonté de toujours rechercher le meilleur, dans les autres comme en lui-même, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, de manifester cette qualité maintenant.

Après tout, il lui avait dit : « vous pouvez m'avoir », et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait faire marche arrière, certainement pas alors qu'il sentait l'amour d'Arthur monter en lui par vagues pour le remplir, certainement pas alors qu'il sentait l'âme d'Arthur, tournée vers la sienne, certainement pas alors qu'il sentait le corps d'Arthur, bouger lentement, vigoureusement, à l'intérieur du sien, comme si sa vie en dépendait...

Il ne pouvait pas faire un geste, hypnotisé par l'expression de ses yeux implorants, mais à chaque poussée où Arthur avançait plus profondément en lui, il ressentait une fulgurance, et la porte close qu'il avait verrouillée tremblait légèrement sur ses gonds.

-Je t'en prie... souffla Arthur. Merlin, je t'en prie.

Et Merlin frissonna, parce que le Roi était insatiable, n'est-ce pas ? Même maintenant, il n'était pas encore rassasié, et il continuait de chercher, avec la même ferveur, pour trouver, la seule chose que Merlin ne pouvait pas lui donner... parce qu'il était tellement effrayé à l'idée d'ouvrir cette porte..

-Je te veux... entièrement, murmura Arthur, en le regardant dans les yeux, avec adoration.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui qu'il regardait, n'est-ce pas ? Et Merlin sentit les larmes inonder son visage, se sentant soudain si fragile, et si terrifié.

-Je suis entièrement à vous, répondit-t-il, en se blottissant contre lui,. Ne pouvez-vous pas le sentir ? Il n'est rien de moi que je ne vous donnerais pas. Seulement, ce n'est pas moi que vous voulez, c'est... ma magie.

-Non, Merlin, dit Arthur en secouant la tête, paniqué. Non, non, non.. s'il te plaît... ne pleure pas.

-Vous êtes déçu. Parce que vous pensez que je ne suis rien sans elle. Mais je suis... moi, Arthur... je suis toujours moi. Je suis votre...Merlin. Et je vous aime... tellement. Je suis vraiment désolé que ce ne soit pas suffisant à vos yeux.

-Ne dis pas ça, souffla Arthur, en embrassant son visage aimé. Tu _sais_ que c'est faux, tu le sais. Merlin...

-Désolé, répéta Merlin, en se mordant la lèvre, à travers ses larmes.

Et soudain, dans un éclair de sagesse, Arthur comprit. Merlin ne pourrait jamais réaliser, comment il se sentait, s'il ne le lui montrait pas, parce que les mots étaient impuissants pour exprimer certaines choses, comme l'amour immense et multiple qu'il éprouvait pour lui, ou le désir qui le poussait vers la magie, ou le fait que toutes les facettes qui existaient en eux étaient indissociables dans les visages infinis du lien primordial qui les unissait. Même le contact physique le plus intime et le plus tendre ne pouvait parvenir à exprimer la force de ce lien, parce qu'il ne permettait de l'exprimer que dans une seule des dimensions où il prenait sa source. Il n'existait qu'un seul moyen. Et c'était celui que Merlin avait employé, dans ce qui était le point central de leur première vie, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, à Acétir, quand Merlinl avait donné Arthur de comprendre voir, et ressentir, _qui _il était, et ce qu'était sa magie.

Arthur devait accomplir le même miracle pour Merlin, à présent. Il devait renverser le souvenir de la révélation pour donner à son ami de le comprendre, comme il l'avait compris à l'époque. Alors, enfin, ils pourraient se rejoindre, et reformer le cercle parfait qu'ils étaient destinés à redevenir.

_Ayez la foi, Arthur, _lui avait dit Merlin, autrefois, quand il avait tiré de la pierre, l'épée qui était le symbole de sa royauté... et il avait puisé cette foi en Merlin, puisqu'il ne pouvait la trouver en lui-même...

_Tu m'as rendu ma foi quand je l'avais perdue, et aujourd'hui, je vais faire la même chose pour toi, _pensa Arthur, submergé par l'amour

Il chercha la clé dans sa mémoire, il se souvint, du jour où il s'était penché sur Merlin, pendant la bataille de Nemeth, pour réveiller _Emrys _endormie en lui afin qu'elle les sauve. La magie avait répondu à son appel ce jour-là. Elle était remontée vers lui, et elle lui avait obéi. S'il l'avait fait alors, il pouvait le faire lui suffisait d'avoir la foi, et de croire en lui-même. Il ancra son regard à celui de Merlin et se tendit vers le lien qui l'unissait à lui, de tout son être. Il laissa son cœur se découvrir, comme si c'était une offrande, et il implora :

_J'ai besoin de ton aide, Emrys._ _Je ne peux accomplir ce miracle sans toi, parce que je ne suis rien sans ta force enchanteresse. Mais toi, tu peux l'impossible.Même me changer en magicien. Même devenir ma voix et mes mots maintenant qu'ils me manquent. Je t'en prie je t'en prie;transporte-nous, à Acétir, et aide-moi à faire voir à Merlin... qui je suis vraiment. Aide-moi à lui montrer ce que je dois lui faire comprendre._

Il sentit quelque chose frémir avec douceur en réponse à son appel, à l'intérieur du lien, comme si la Source venait de lui faire un sourire, et il sentit l'émotion l'envahir alors que quelque chose d'indicible s'inclinait devant lui ...

La chambre s'effaça alors que se déployaient tout autour d'eux les hautes frondaisons des grands arbres d'Acétir, comme dans une vision, comme dans un rêve. Merlin était dans ses bras, .son Merlin, qui venait de lui dire, avec des larmes plein les yeux : « _je vous aime tellement... je suis vraiment désolé que ce ne soit pas suffisant à vos yeux », _mais à présent, la forêt était tout autour d'eux, bruissante de chants, noyée de lumière, si réelle qu'Arthur pouvait sentir le vent contre son visage, et le soleil sur sa peau. Il en aurait pleuré de gratitude, parce qu'il sentait, il sentait la magie prisonnière, qui lui promettait, cachée dans le lien : _je vais t'aider..._

Merlin, qui était nu dans ses bras, étendu sur un lit de pervenches, regarda autour de lui avec étonnement, stupéfait, et souffla d'une voix effrayée :

-Arthur ? Arthur, que s'est-il passé ? Comment se peut-il que nous soyions ici ?

-C'est moi, répondit-il, le cœur battant, n'osant croire qu'il avait réussi. C'est moi... Merlin... je nous ai... ramenés.

-Dans... le passé ? dit Merlin, sans comprendre.

-Non, répondit Arthur, en secouant la tête avec force. Nous sommes dans le présent, ne le sens-tu pas ? Juste... j'avais besoin... de t'emmener ici.

-Arthur..., dit Merlin, avec inquiétude. Pourquoi... pourquoi...

-Merlin, n'aie pas peur... dit Arthur, affermi par le sentiment puissant qui s'ouvrait en lui.

Parce que la lumière l'inondait tout entier, et parce qu'aujourd'hui... c'était son tour.

Son tour d'accepter le sacrifice, son tour de provoquer la révélation.

Il avait trouvé le moyen, il avait trouvé le chemin, et il éprouvait tout cet amour, non plus, dans le chaos désordonné d'un désir impossible, mais dans la joie immaculée d'une paix profonde.

Aujourd'hui, il allait montrer à Merlin, qu'il était son égal, dans l'immensité de la bonté essentielle.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que son regard plongeait dans celui de son ami, et il souffla, tremblant d'émotion :

-Je sais que tu m'aimes.

Merlin cligna des yeux, des larmes sur ses joues, et répondit d'une voix effrayée :

-De toute mon âme.

-Et je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, continua doucement Arthur.

-C'est vrai, dit Merlin, les pupilles dilatées. Mais... Arthur... la magie...la magie... je ne peux plus... et, je voudrais... je voudrais...tellement... que vous puissiez accepter...

-Tu voudrais ne plus l'utiliser, formula Arthur, pour lui.

Merlin hocha lentement la tête dans ses bras, et Arthur toucha son visage, avec un sourire.

-Merlin, que tu es libre, murmura-t-il. Et quoiqu'il arrive, ça ne changera rien à ce qui repose de mon cœur, ni au fait...que je resterai toujours à tes côtés. N'en doute pas un instant. C'est là qu'est ma place. Quoi que tu décides d'être.

-Vraiment ? demanda Merlin en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Vraiment, dit doucement Arthur. J'aime ta magie, mais je t'aime avant tout, toi. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans ma vie, et si tu me demandes, de renoncer à elle... pour toi, alors, je le ferai.

-Je sais, que c'est beaucoup vous demander, dit Merlin, en touchant son visage en retour. De m'accepter juste... comme ça. En tant que moi. Un moi... ordinaire... et sans grand intérêt.

-Merlin, coupa Arthur avec un sourire. Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne seras jamais ordinaire à mes yeux. Et tu sais... tu sais que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Même ça ? demanda Merlin, avec inquiétude.

-Oui, dit Arthur, sans hésiter. Même ça.

Le visage de Merlin s'illumina d'un tel bonheur, et d'un tel soulagement, qu'Arthur en fut bouleversé. Avait-il vraiment eu cette expression-là, quand Merlin avait prononcé ces mêmes paroles pour lui, autrefois ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla Merlin, submergé de reconnaissance, comme il l'avait été, à l'époque.

Et Arthur vit son « merci » déborder de ses grands yeux.

-La décision te revient, Merlin, dit-il, avec ferveur. C'est à toi et à toi seul de la prendre, et tu as ma parole que je la respecterai, quelle qu'elle avant ... j'ai une faveur à te demander... et je te supplie... de ne pas me la refuser...

Il regarda Merlin, et lui sourit d'un sourire qui exprimait bien plus que tous les mots. Merlin lui rendit son sourire, incrédule, parce qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qui allait suivre et qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'Arthur soit _vraiment _en train de faire ça.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, Merlin. Quelque chose d'extrêmement important, qu'il faut que tu voies. Je voudrais que tu m'autorises à utiliser ta magie pour faire ça, une dernière fois. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux te faire voir qu'en elle. Si après ça, tu me demandes encore de choisir, entre elle, et toi, je te choisirai, toi, je t'aimerai sans elle et je te promets, que nous n'aurons plus _jamais _à revenir dessus.

Merlin hésita un instant. Etait-il prêt à laisser Arthur utiliser sa magie ? Etait-il prêt à regarder ce qu'il avait à lui montrer ? Une part de lui était en effroi à la simple pensée d'avoir à entrer en contact avec ses pouvoirs de sorciers. Mais d'un autre côté... c'était Arthur. Arthur qui l'emmenait à la fête foraine et qui lui achetait de la barbe à papa. Arthur qui le serrait dans ses bras toutes les nuits pour calmer ses cauchemars. Arthur qui apaisait ses crises d'angoisse et qui séchait ses larmes, et qui le recouvrait de baisers avec une telle tendresse, et qui le touchait avec une telle dévotion; et qui était immergé en lui à présent, et qui ne pourrait jamais, jamais lui faire mal, pare qu'il l'aimait au point de l'avoir ramené ici, comme à travers le prisme inversé d'un miroir, pour les faire échanger de place dans ce rêve étrange.

Merlin voulait voir ce qu'Arthur avait tant besoin de lui montrer. La curiosité était plus forte que la peur. Alors il dit :

-D'accord.

Et il ajouta :

-Juste. Allez-y doucement, d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura gentiment Arthur. Je te promets que ça se passera bien. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai confiance en vous, dit Merlin. Allez-y, je suis prêt...

Arthur posa délicatement les mains sur les tempes de Merlin, de part et d'autre de son visage... et Merlin frissonna au contact de sa peau fraîche. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Le champ de vision de Merlin était entièrement rempli par l'image d'Arthur.

-Détends-toi, Merlin. Je te promets que ça ne fera pas mal.

_Aide-moi, Emrys, _pria Arthur, en ouvrant son cœur à sa foi en la magie. Et les grands arbres d'Acétir s'inclinèrent sur lui dans un sourire, alors que de l'amour puissant, immense et inaltérable qu'il ressentait pour Merlin, jaillissait la lumière dont il voulait l'envelopper, celle-là même qui lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il était aimé, dans une autre vie.

Lui aussi, ne pensait qu'à servir, qu'à protéger, qu'à guérir, parce que telle était la nature de sa royauté, cette royauté que Merlin lui avait enseignée, Merlin, qui lui avait tout appris, qui lui avait tout donné. Merlin devait comprendre, ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, autrefois...

_Laisse-moi te donner tout ce que je suis en retour, _pensa Arthur, et, étendant ses perceptions, il s'ancra en Merlin dans la lumière, corps et âme.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, pour regarder Arthur, au-dessus de lui, rayonnant d'amour, étincelant de lumière, ruisselant de foi, beau comme le courage, majestueux comme la royauté. Et il sentit, une lumière dorée pénétrer dans son cœur pour l'envelopper d'une douceur qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée. C'était celle de l'amour qu'Arthur avait pour lui, confortable comme un matelas de plume, sucrée comme le miel sous la langue, savoureuse comme une pomme dégustée dans un champ sous un beau ciel d'été. C'était un amour plein d'une force inconcevable, plein d'une joie débordante et fraternelle, rempli de générosité et de patience, où se mêlaient le désir, la tendresse, l'indulgence, l'admiration et la reconnaissance. Et cet amour était tout autour de lui, pour lui, et aussi, en lui, là où le corps d'Arthur rejoignait le sien, là où le cœur d'Arthur s'ouvrait au sien. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie, chéri, protégé, magnifié comme s'il était devenu, par la grâce de cet amour, un diamant étincelant, et la source de toute lumière. Il aurait pu rester là pour l'éternité.

Il était...

Il n'était plus Merlin.

Il avait seize ans et il s'appelait Arthur. Il avait vécu toute sa vie en s'entendant répéter qu'un homme pensait avec sa tête, et non, avec son cœur. Et il s'efforçait d'appliquer ce principe. Parce qu'il était né prince, soumis à son devoir, aux désirs intransigeant de son père, aux attentes de tout un peuple qui espérait en lui, et aux exigences d'un destin qui pesait si lourd sur ses jeunes épaules.

Ne pas réussir à se monter digne de sa naissance était sa plus grande crainte, et c'était pourquoi il ne cessait de se mettre lui-même à l'épreuve... parce qu'au fond de lui, il n'était pas sûr, d'avoir autant de valeur que les autres lui en accordaient. Arthur Pendragon n'avait pas foi en craignait de manquer de noblesse. Il aurait voulu être aussi confiant qu'il le prétendait, mais il avait tellement peur. Peur de décevoir, peur d'échouer, peur de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur, peur de faire un mauvais souverain parce qu'il était faible.

Barricadé derrière l'apparence du jeune homme sûr de lui qu'il était censé être, Arthur se sentait tellement seul.

Jusqu'au jour, où, dans la cour du château, un garçon au regard bleu, sensible et perçant, avait, au premier contact, recherché la vérité sous les apparences, balayant l'illusion des titres, et du destin qui aveuglaient les autres comme s'ils étaient sans importance pour l'affronter les yeux dans les yeux, de personne à personne.

Ce garçon était frondeur, impossible, déstabilisant, plein d'humour, charmeur, maladroit, courageux, mystérieux, mais il était surtout capable de faire ce que nul autre ne pouvait, en-dehors de lui : voir _qui _était vraiment Arthur, et réveiller ce qu'il en lui le meilleur pour l'aider à s'améliorer.

Grâce à sa présence, grâce à ses conseils, grâce à sa foi inébranlable, Arthur pouvait grandir en tant qu'être, en tant qu'homme, apprendre à s'écouter, et à faire confiance à la voix de son cœur.

A chaque fois qu'il tombait, le garçon au regard perçant et sensible dont il avait besoin comme d'une béquille dans son existence, parce qu'il savait aussi bien le réconforter, et l'assister, que le mettre au défi quand il en avait besoin, était à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever fidèlement, et l'affermissait sur ses pieds.

Parce qu'il avait son amour comme soutien, même lorsqu'il manquait de foi en lui-même, Arthur était capable d'accomplir l'impossible. Comme vaincre un dragon, ou retirer une épée d'un rocher. Comme protéger son peuple, et sa terre bien-aimée. Comme devenir pas à pas ce grand roi dont il doutait tant d'avoir l'étoffe.

Merlin vivait, à travers les yeux d'Arthur, tous les évènements qui avaient émaillé leur première existence. Pour la première fois, il partageait sa perplexité, son incompréhension, ses incertitudes, ses peurs, et surtout, sa soif de comprendre. Comprendre ce qui lui échappait, encore et toujours, comprendre ce sentiment, d'être à deux doigts de la vérité, mais de ne jamais pouvoir l'embrasser tout à fait...

Arthur avait l'impression de se déplacer à tâtons dans le noir tout le temps, obligé d'agir à l'aveugle, et c'était seulement grâce au courage de son cœur pur qu'il parvenait à avancer comme il le faisait, alors qu'il se sentait tellement égaré la plupart du temps.

Merlin était sa lumière, son éclat de rire, son bras droit, et le seul, qu'il puisse vraiment appeler son ami. Merlin alimentait son courage d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Mais malgré son aide précieuse, et sa sagesse, et la foi que Merlin pouvait avoir en lui, la recherche de la vraie noblesse, et de la vraie lumière, qui était le cœur de la vie d'Arthur, ressemblait à une quête impossible, et désespérée, à cause des limitations qui s'imposaient à lui, et il se sentait toujours comme un aveugle essayant désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux, pour _voir,_ sans y parvenir.

Si seulement il avait pu savoir...

Savoir pourquoi lui, et ce qu'il devait faire, pour devenir enfin digne de son destin.

Et puis, un jour, sous les grands arbres de la forêt d'Acétir, Arthur avait réussi son épreuve. Il avait fait le saut de la foi. Et il avait embrassé la lumière, lorsqu'il avait accepté de s'ouvrir au baiser de la magie... la magie qui était l'amour, l'amour qui était Merlin, Merlin qui l'avait choisi, et dont l'espérance seule, pouvait le rendre digne. Face à l'éclat de la vérité qui était descendue pour venir à sa rencontre, Arthur avait ouvert les yeux, et il avait été couronné Roi par l'amour de son serviteur. Sa soif inextinguible avait été apaisée, quand il avait compris, qu'il n'avait rien à prouver, qu'il n'avait rien à redouter mais qu'il n'avait qu'à se laisser aimer...

Il s'était abandonné à la lumière, il s'était offert à sa tendresse, il avait senti sa bonté lui pardonner toutes ses fautes, il avait senti sa confiance guérir tous ses doutes, et il laissé sa joie inonder son cœur. Les bras ouverts, il avait embrassé la lumière, et elle l'avait emporté aux portes de l'éternité, où elle lui avait offert la plénitude; une plénitude d'une profondeur et d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Dans toutes les épreuves qui avaient suivi, dans tous les moments de grâce, dans tous les combats, dans tous les voyages Arthur, était resté uni à la lumière qui avait transformé sa vie, rempli d'une foi que rien ne pouvait lui enlever; la foi qu'il avait placée dans le pouvoir qui avait choisi de le servir, ce pouvoir qui était au cœur de l'amour de Merlin, Merlin, son serviteur, son ami, son idiot, son miracle, son magicien.

Merlin qu'il savait bien plus sage, et bien plus grand qu'il ne l'était lui-même, et qui pourtant, avait choisi de lui appartenir, et de le compléter, lui faisant le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait jamais pu espérer.

Merlin qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, à cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, mais surtout, à cause de _qui il était._

Merlin sentait. Il sentait l'amour émerveillé qu'Arthur avait pour lui, et le besoin vital qu'Arthur avait de lui. Et il était submergé, retourné, bouleversé, de se découvrir à ce point désiré, à ce point essentiel. Rien de ce qu'Arthur voyait en lui ne faisait peur. Rien de ce qu'Arthur voyait en lui ne faisait mal. Et c'était avec une confiance sans limites que le grand Roi qu'il servait se tendait vers lui en lui demandant humblement.

_Protège-moi, aime-moi, éclaire-moi, guide-moi. Car tu es la confiance que je ne saurais avoir en moi-même, et la bonté à laquelle j'aspire, l'amour sans lequel je ne saurais vivre, et la magie de l'univers tout entier à mes yeux..._

_Dans cette vie comme dans l'autre, et dans toutes celles qui viendront encore, nous sommes les deux faces de la même pièce, Merlin, et cette pièce ne peut exister sans ta magie. _

_Parce que ta magie fait partie de toi._

_C'est la lumière dont tu es né, la lumière que tu portes en ton coeur, la lumière que tu es, et la lumière qui m'a sauvé, protégé, guéri, couronné, et aussi, celle que j'aime..._

_Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'étais comme toi, avant. _

_Moi aussi, avant de savoir, j'avais peur de cette part de ton être._

_Mais ce jour-là, sous les grands arbres de la forêt d'Acétir, tu a changé toute ma vie... quand tu m'as fait comprendre la vérité. _

_Et maintenant, tu connais aussi ma vérité, tu sais qui je suis, et tu sais aussi, ce que je ressens. _

_Pour moi, Merlin, ta magie est belle, forte, fidèle, et claire comme la lumière du matin qui seule a le pouvoir de rendre toute chose belle et brillante... et j'ai foi en elle en sa bonté, en sa tendresse... en son jaillissement miraculeux._

_Car, Merlin, tu es mon diamant, ma force, et mon espérance._

_Je ne peux être moi-même si tu ne te tiens pas à mes côtés._

_Et j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie pour être moi-même. De toi, tout entier. Pas seulement d'une moitié de ce que tu pourrais être._

Les yeux de Merlin étaient inondés de larmes.

Il regarda le visage lumineux de son Roi penché sur lui, qui l'étreignait tendrement, et il s'exclama :

-Oh, Arthur. Arthur, je vous demande pardon. Je ne savais pas... je ne savais pas... à quel point... c'était essentiel... jamais je ne vous priverai de ma magie jamais je ne vous demanderai de vivre sans elle. Sa lumière existe pour vous, tout comme je n'appartiens qu'à vous, et c'est à vous de décider ce que vous voulez en faire.

-Sois libre, souffla Arthur, le regard irradié.

Et il se pencha sur Merlin pour l'embrasser. Merlin se précipita à sa rencontre pour lui répondre, de tout son cœur, de tout son être. Il sentit l'amour d'Arthur pénétrer en lui à travers ses lèvres, et il s'arqua vers lui en s'ouvrant en retour, transcendé, éperdu. Il n'était rien qu'il puisse refuser de donner à l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Il n'était pas une seule part de lui dont il veuille le priver. Leurs larmes se mêlaient sur leurs visages, leurs souffles se mélangeaient à travers leurs lèvres, leurs corps s'épousaient comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, et les deux arcs implorants de leurs êtres se précipitaient l'un vers l'autre dans leur désir désespéré de reformer le cercle qui avait été détruit à Camlann. Ils étaient Arthur et Merlin, dix-sept ans, réincarnés dans l'avenir, le maître, et le serviteur d'autrefois, les amis fidèles qui étaient prêts à tout sacrifier l'un pour l'autre, les enfants de la Source, le Roi Présent et A Venir, et le Plus Grand Magicien de tous les Temps, deux enfants, deux hommes, et aussi, deux principes complémentaires.

Ils étaient toutes ces choses à la fois, et l'amour qu'ils se faisaient était aussi profond, changeant, multiple, et éclatant, que la nature merveilleuse de leur lien puissant et insaisissable. Les souvenirs rugissaient autour d'eux, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme deux compagnons qui avaient passé leur vie à s'épauler, à se soutenir, et à combattre côte à côte, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce au métal en fusion, comme un seul et même être que ni la mort ni le temps ne pouvaient séparer. Il y avait quelque chose d'haletant, de profond, de désespéré dans ce baiser, quelque chose d'essentiel, de vital et de révélateur, quelque chose d'Avalon au-delà des frontières du monde invisible.

Ils étaient à la fois, sous les voûtes sacrées de la forêt d'Acétir, dans une chambre d'hôtel de la ville de Bristol, au-dessus de l'autel du Sanctuaire, et ailleurs, dans le Saint des Saints de la Source, quand Merlin sentit son désir rejoindre celui d'Arthur.

Il voulait être la lumière pour son Roi à nouveau, il voulait briller et brûler, et guérir, et servir, et offrir, et protéger, et secourir, et renaître, pour scintiller comme le diamant qu'il était dans ses yeux, et qui battait dans son cœur... ce cœur où était sa place, sa place où il revenait, enfin, comme l'épée, à la main, comme la magie, à la terre.

_Je viens vers vous, _pensa Merlin, et il sentit son âme éclater d'amour alors qu'il plongeait en lui-même, à travers la chaleur de leur étreinte, dans laquelle ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul cercle.

Au cœur du cercle, une porte flamboyante se dessina, ouverte par le don, l'abandon, l'amour qu'ils partageaient sous tant de formes, et le plaisir qui fulgurait en eux. La magie était dans leurs corps emmêlés de désir et dans leurs baisers étincelants. La magie était dans leur histoire et dans le cœur de la source. La magie était dans le lien qui les unissait et dans la manière dont ils se révélaient l'un l'autre quand ils se regardaient.

Elle émanait de Merlin en spirales dont Arthur sentait chaque onde merveilleuse,

_Je vous aime, _disaient ces grands yeux d'or, qui le regardaient, avec adoration, et avec un sanglot de joie, Arthur sentit la magie de Merlin se ramasser sur elle-même comme un miracle alors que la pierre de l'autel se mettait à bouger, sur l'île.

Dans la chambre voisine, Morgane tomba à genoux, une main sur son coeur, et murmura, comme dans une prière : _Arthur... ramène-la... j'ai foi en toi, mon frère...__  
_

Sous toutes leurs formes, et sous tous leurs visages, ils se retrouvaient à présent, et quand Arthur sentit leur lien se reformer, il courut joyeusement, comme s'il avait des ailes, à la rencontre de la lumière qui fusait vers lui pour le submerger comme une vague. De l'autre côté du baiser qui les soudait, Arthur sentit la magie de Merlin s'élancer à sa conquête pour le remplir de sa chaleur dorée, miraculeuse, vibrante et joyeuse, lui apportant la plénitude mystique qui répondait à son désir le plus profond, venant combler le manque et la solitude.

C'était tellement magnifique, tellement puissant, tellement doux, tellement fort, et tellement, tellement Merlin, qu'Arthur sanglotait sans pouvoir se retenir alors qu'il se sentait pénétré par la magie.

Comme cette sensation lui avait manqué, comme cet amour était immense !

Il était en Merlin, et Merlin était en lui... Ils étaient face à face, au centre de la Source, et ils se souriaient... Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la forêt d'Acétir, et ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine... Et dans la chambre d'hôtel de Bristol, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, Merlin affamé qui poussait Arthur toujours plus loin en lui, les yeux étincelants, ouvrit la bouche dans un grand cri alors qu'il lâchait prise.

Arthur sentit la puissance de la magie qui remontait dans leur lien éclater à la fois dans son corps, et son âme, l'emportant tout entier, comme une déferlante.

Il s'accrocha à Merlin, qui s'arquait en-dessous de lui, et ils décollèrent ensemble, emportés par la force du double orgasme qui les traversait.

Dans les îles Scilly, la magie, en jaillissant à la surface, fit éclater la pierre de l'autel avant de se répandre sur le monde dans une déferlante, comme un geyser, bondissant joyeusement par-delà l'océan, se répandant avec une fougue irrépressible à travers la terre, renaissant avec une ferveur nouvelle dans les coeurs de ses enfants abandonnés, alors que le monde qui était resté si longtemps silencieux se remettait enfin à chanter.

-Tu avais raison, Dame Morgane... la magie n'était pas destinée à n'être plus qu'un symbole, murmura Alator, avec un sourire, en regardant la pierre fendue de l'Ile des Bénis,d'où jaillissait l'intarissable geyser de la Source.

Et agenouillée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Morgane renversa la tête en arrière en riant de joie, poussant un cri libérateur alors qu'elle sentait la magie couler à nouveau dans ses veines, plus pure et plus merveilleuse que dans ses plus beaux souvenirs, brisant les murs de sa douleur, de sa solitude, et de son insatisfaction. Elle pouvait sentir la Source à présent, la Source dont la magie libérée jaillissait en geyser, et l'esprit d'Aithusa déploya ses ailes dans le torrent libérateur du pouvoir pour l'entourer de son puissant amour et s'exclamer avec force : _Morgane... Morgane... regarde... _ _tu as réussi !_

_-Nous avons réussi,_ lui répondit-elle, les yeux irradiés.

Toutes ses peines, toutes ses souffrances, tous ses sacrifices, disparaissaient effacés dans la lumière du bonheur éclatant qu'elle ressentait maintenant, parce que le meilleur avenir de la Dragonne Blanche s'était enfin accompli, et qu'elle se savait pardonnée pour toute ses fautes. Le culte pour lequel elle avait vécu venait de renaître. Elle avait sauvé le futur. Elle était une magicienne qui venait de retrouver sa magie. Et elle était une femme libre de vivre enfin pour elle-même... et de tracer son propre chemin.

_-Leoth, _souffla-t-elle, et la lumière apparut dans sa main, mais il lui semblait, que c'était son être tout entier qui était devenu une lampe.

Cité des Lilas, bâtiment G, Wildor fou de joie s'écria :

-Oh mon Dieu, Thomas, TU AS SENTI CA ?

-Elle est revenue ! La magie est revenue ! s'exclama Thomas, en sentant le pouvoir remonter en lui d'un seul coup, avec une puissance phénoménale. Béni soit Merlin, bénie soit la magie, nous sommes tous sauvés ! Nous sommes libres !

Et soudain, le salon se retrouva tout crépitant d'arcs-en-ciels, alors que les disciples du Sanctuaire laissaient éclater leurs pouvoirs retrouvés... Marika était en train de pleurer de joie dans les bras de Grèse, Dorian regardait avec adoration la flamme qu'il venait de faire apparaître dans sa main, Gili était à genoux et remerciait la Source, Blanche et Séléné, accrochées au cou l'une de l'autre, flottaient en apesanteur au milieu du salon, et au milieu de cette grande explosion de bonheur, la petite Mina se mit à rire aux éclats.

-Regardez ! Regardez ! dit Elma, subjuguée, tandis que son bébé ravi faisait des loopings dans les airs. Ma fille vole ! MA FILLE VOLE !

A quelques pâtés de maisons de là, Mona Lisa, les yeux ronds, regarda la cafetière, l'aspirateur, et les manuels d'histoire qui gravitaient dans les airs sous ses yeux,et s'écria :

-Paul ! Paul ! PAUL ? Viens ici tout de suite, on a des esprits frappeurs dans la maison !

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, les séances de spiritisme... Oh mon Dieu, Mona, je sens un truc, là, j'ai... VIENS VOIR CA !

Yin qui regardait une émission de télé-réalité en essayant péniblement de suivre les conversations se retrouva subitement à se demander comment les participants pouvaient tenir un discours si stupide, et il réalisa soudain qu'il comprenait l'Anglais. Au même moment, Amy passa devant lui en courant, poursuivant son djembé qui jouait tout seul à un rythme endiablé, et le téléphone sonna.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon cerveau et je sais parler ! cria-t-il dans un Anglais parfait.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec mes oreilles et je peux entendre ! hurla Amir à l'autre bout du fil.

Enlacés dans leur chambre, Gérard et Eléa se regardèrent avec un air perplexe en se demandant : "Est-ce que c'était vraiment notre orgasme ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre ?". Et Gérard dit à sa bien-aimée d'un ton très sûr de lui : "c'est décidé, l'asexualité n'est plus faite pour moi", prouvant qu'il avait encore, jusque là, quelques doutes.

Alors que Geoffrey se regardait devant le miroir et constatait la bouche grande ouverte que toute son acné avait disparu, Matthias ferma les yeux, et se tendit vers la lumière qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui, en pensant à tous les médecins qui lui avaient répété : "vous ne marcherez jamais plus" après l'accident qui l'avait jeté dans son fauteuil. _Jésus a bien ressuscité Lazare, _pensa-t-il, le coeur battant. _Allez, Matthias. Lève-toi et marche. _La lumière dorée déscendit le long de ses jambes, il sentit un picotement au bout de ses orteils. Il détacha les sangles qui attachaient ses jambes. Il posa ses bas sur les accoudoirs.

Et il se redressa, debout, sur ses deux pieds. Puis, il fit un pas en avant. Le coeur débordant de gratitude.

-C'est un miracle, s'exclama-t-il. Dieu est descendu sur terre aujourd'hui. C'est un miracle. C'est de la MAGIE !

Au 22 Bayswater Road Guenièvre sourit dans ses rêves, alors que l'esprit lumineux de Galaad se penchait sur elle pour effleurer son front en murmurant : "Je suis presque là".

Dans la forêt d'Acétir, sous la voûte des grands arbres, des milliers de fleurs multicolores terminaient de s'épanouir autour des deux silhouettes enlacées d'Arthur et Merlin qui s'embrassaient encore, pendant que dans la chambre d'hôtel de Bristol, où le lit gravitait, à deux mètres du sol, avec les sacs, la lampe de chevet, et le slip Spiderman, au milieu des globes de lumière dansants qui dansaient au plafond, les corps tremblants des deux jeunes gens retombaient sans force l'un contre l'autre, dans les derniers soubresauts de l'orgasme le plus spectaculaire qui ait sans doute jamais été expérimenté de mémoire d'homme. Au même moment, dans le coeur de la Source, au milieu de la lumière fantastique dont ils étaient irradiés, Merlin reprit sa respiration et regarda Arthur d'un air secoué en disant:

-Wow.

Et Arthur, accroché à lui, incrédule, pantelant, demanda d'un air hésitant :

-Euh... c'était... nous... ça ? _  
_

Puis il eut un sourire rayonnant et il affirma :

-Si c'était vraiment _nous,_ purée, ça déménage !

-Moui, pas si mal, champion,... pour une première...,reconnut Merlin, avec un petit sourire amusé, en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour être impressionné ! Et après, c'est moi qui ne suis jamais content... Et c'est quoi, ce "pour une première" ? Tu espères remettre ça tous les jours ? dit Arthur, en riant.

Merlin rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Je vois ça d'ici. Panique au Titanic ! Ceci dit, ça ferait une super bande dessinée. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la planète ?" "Rien, rien, une petite inversion des pôles, deux ou trois comètes, la routine". "Tu crois que c'est la fin du monde ?" " Non, c'était Merlin, il vient juste d'avoir un orgasme". 'Quoi, Merlin, ce lui qui est gay ?".

-Arthur ! dit Merlin, en lui donnant une tape, indigné.

-Mais _mon _Merlin ne sait pas ce que c'est de faire les choses à moitié, quelle idée ? Sa virginité, il la garde pendant deux mille ans, et quand il décide enfin de tirer un coup, il le fait dans trois dimensions différentes, et quand il a un orgasme n'importe quel magicien à cinq cents miles à la ronde le partage, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Franchement, pourquoi ne pas partager, ce n'est pas la peine d'être égoïstes... et puis, c'est tellement bon...

-Arthur ! tu es infernal, tais-toi, tais-toi donc ! dit Merlin, rouge pivoine, en essayant de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche.

-Ceci dit, je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter... c'était simple comme de faire du vélo..., continua Arthur, comme s'il était soûl. Enfin, pour la première partie, parce que pour le reste... ça ressemblait plutôt au kitesurf, enfin, pour la partie où le lit était en train de tournoyer en l'air... et laisse-moi te dire, Merlin... franchement, toutes ces fleurs... _quelle fille tu fais !_

_-_Ooooh, je le savais, que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de faire ça avec toi ! Maintenant tu vas me poursuivre avec cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Arthur rit, l'attrapa par le cou.

-Merlin, tu es vraiment un phénomène unique au monde.

-Sérieusement ! C'était si atroce que ça ? Arrête de rire ! Je n'ai aucun point de comparaison, ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer, et... oh, qu'est-ce que tu peux être mufle quand tu t'y mets !.C'est le moment où tu es censé me faire un câlin, et me dire que ça ne changera rien entre nous, et me promettre que tu ne raconteras pas ça à Gauvain quand vous irez boire un verre au pub tous les deux et que vous finirez bourrés à rouler sous la table comme à l'époque en Gaule.

-Merlin, la ferme, dit Arthur en l'embrassant joyeusement sur le nez. Tu es un coup absolument fantastique. Je te promets que c'est _ça _que je dirai à Gauvain.

-Arthur, je te préviens, je vais te transformer en crapaud si tu continues, maintenant que mes pouvoirs sont revenus !

-Si tu veux, Merlin, mais avant... il y a un petit souci que nous allons avoir à régler en urgence, et je pense... que tu ferais bien de nous ramener à Bristol _vite fait_.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? dit Merlin, un peu confus.

-Parce que sinon, il va falloir expliquer au propriétaire de l'hôtel pourquoi il y a un arbre à l'intérieur de la chambre, dit Arthur, et il partit en fou-rire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

**Ce chapitre était un hommage à Merthur**, **sous toutes ses formes :).**

**Vive les orgasmes. Vive la magie. Vive la liberté. Vive Merlin. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Et maintenant, je vais aller rependre de l'énergie, parce que je viens de passer... euh... les 12 heures de ma journée de samedi à vous faire cette surprise, et je suis complètement éclaté.**

**BIZZZ les amis ;)**


	36. Chapitre 35

_**Pour le chapitre 35 : merci pour vos noooooombreux coms sur ce chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de travail:). Certains ont eu du mal (les antislasheurs convaincus) mais j'assume mes prises de position, il fallait vraiment qu'ils en arrivent là...j'avais déjà ça en tête avant d'écrire Camlann, alors... voilà quoi !**_

_**Hardlequine : merci ! ce fut un plaisir, mademoiselle;)**_

_**Tonksinette : heureux que ça t'ait plu !**_

_**Lena : roooo... je l'ai posté dans la nuit du samedi;) fallait d'abord que je le termine, quoi ! Abandonné, moi ? Jamais... le ski, j'en fais pas, j'aime pas le froid ! Et pour l'éléphant rose à pois bleus, j'avais pas gobé assez de champignons XD. J'avoue, 34 chapitres pour un orgasme, ça fait une bien longue attente, mais toujours moins longue que celle de Merlin (you did it, Merlin;)). J'espère que le choc n'est pas négatif et que tu t'en remettras. Et je doute fort que Gwen fasse dormir Thuthur sur le canapé quand elle l'aura enfin sous la main;). Sinon : je remarque toujours quand une revieweuse qui reviewe tous les jours manque un jour ;). Rétablis-toi bien, et ne te laisse pas enquiquiner par les gens qui voudraient gouverner ta vie à ta place... en mode Gauvain : sac en bandoulière et liberté en perspective ! **_

_**Koul : alors là tu me fais un vrai compliment si tu es anti-slash et que tu as aimé mon slash XD. Non Gwen ne va pas les séparer, quelle idée, ils fonctionneront très bien à trois, et non, Merlin et Arthur ne vont pas finir en couple, même si leur tendance vieux couple ne risque pas de s'arranger. Quant à un futur re-slash entre eux, disons que comme, contrairement à celui-ci, ce sera sans impact direct sur le reste de l'histoire, si l'idée me prend d'en réécrire un, je ferai sans doute un chapitre optionnel en-dehors du récit principal pour que les anti-slash convaincus ne soient pas obligés de le lire (j'avoue, j'ai une scène en particulier qui me vient à l'esprit et que j'aimerais beaucoup écrire, qui risque d'être très drôle d'ailleurs). Pour résumer le fond de ma pensée, après cette première fois spectaculaire, il est probable qu'ils remettent ça à l'occasion quand ils ne seront pas occupés par les 50 000 autres choses qu'ils auront à faire, sans que ça change quoi que ce soit à leur relation par ailleurs ;).**_

_**Theod : une Morgane plus égoïste, c'est un peu le programme à partir de maintenant, la grande prêtresse va enfin pouvoir prendre des vacances de temps en temps;). Merlin et Arthur qui jouent les amoureux dans les quartiers chauds, c'est... euh... oui... voilà, quoi (pas très malin). Il fallait bien que la carabine serve;). Et oui, c'était fait exprès pour vous faire croire que Merlin allait utiliser sa magie à ce moment-là... mais non. La scène de l'hôtel : ahlala, j'ai travaillé dessus pendant... ! longtemps ! j'étais très, très partagé. Je voulais que ce soit irrépressible (le côté : tu es mort, tu es vivant, on se retrouve après deux mille ans). Mais en même temps je voulais qu'on puisse retrouver toute la Merthur attitude qui sait si bien nous faire rire (et les deux branquignoles de dix-sept ans qui s'y prennent comme des manches à balai quand il s'agit de passer le cap). Je voulais un Arthur intuitif et sensible, mais je voulais aussi ce cher crétin royal dans toute sa splendeur ! Je voulais un Merlin complètement chatonné, mais je voulais aussi qu'il retrouve son côté « je fais de la résistance ». Je voulais que ce soit passionné et libérateur, mais surtout pas à l'eau de rose. Le dosage a été très très délicat à réaliser, j'espère vraiment que le résultat était à la hauteur;). L'inversion était préméditée depuis longtemps, mais j'ai bien galéré à la finaliser aussi... et Morgane dans la chambre d'à côté XD XD XD. Le problème du slash Merthur c'est qu'il n'a vraiment pas été discret, lol. J'avoue, j'me suis lâché.**_

_**Egwene Al'Vere : merci ! Les retrouvailles entre les magiciens sont à suivre:).**_

_**Einodia : merci à toi:) je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir pour l'inspiration:) et heureux que ça t'ait plu...**_

_**Sabrinabella : c'est sûr que ça peut surprendre quand on ne s'y attend pas;). Mais franchement, Gwen ne va tuer personne (je crois qu'il y en a qui vont être étonnés par sa réaction en réalité). Est-ce que ce sera le seul slash Merthur ? Pas forcément non plus, mais je mettrai les autres en option facultative s'il devait y en avoir.**_

_**Chaimette : merci ! J'espère que tu feras un bon usage de ta magie retrouvée:)**_

_**Lyli-Anna : c'est clair qu'on peut applaudir Arthur sur ce coup-là;). Merci d'avoir apprécié ce Merthur qui a nécessité un sacré travail. Les crises d'angoisse sont terminées pour Merlin (comme quoi, hein, des fois, il suffit de se lâcher un bon coup et tout va mieux:))**_

_**Seyane : si, si, Arthur va retourner avec Gwen... c'est sa femme, il est amoureux d'elle, quoi...**_

_**Violette : merci d'avoir apprécié. Mdr. Morgane. C'est sûr...**_

_**Loup du 77 : cool, tu as aimé:). Content que ça ait déchiré;)**_

_**Valir : j'aurais pu l'écrire différemment, mais pour moi, la grande scène se devait d'avoir son lot de plantages, de maladresses et de comédie, sinon ça n'aurait pas vraiment été du Merthur (ta citation...XD). Cf mon contrecom à Theod : mon but était d'arriver à un cocktail-synthèse de leur relation (avec ou sans slash), et si elle est très touchante, et très profonde, elle est aussi très souvent à mourir de rire, et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime... L'orgasme en trois dimensions témoignait je crois de la grande fête du retour de la magie;) Sinon, Arthur et Merlin ne vont pas longtemps rester de « simples lycéens » disons que la famille, au sens large, va se focaliser sur une nouvelle mission qui va beaucoup les occuper, quand... (tu verras).**_

_**Ma : aaaah, tu as aimé;). Ouiiii, il était long, hein... j'en pouvais plus moi après avoir écrit ça.**_

_**Julie : non, tu n'oublies rien:).Sinon, je pense que ça passe en T. Je n'ai pas utilisé un seul mot connoté dans tout le texte (sauf : « orgasme », c'est pas bien méchant) ! Tout est dans la métaphore et le sous-entendu (et le cerveau du lecteur). Même dans les dialogues, les termes ciblés sont coupés aux points de suspension et entièrement implicites... je ne pense pas que ça nécessite un M (moins de 16 ans ?). Ils slashent, mais c'est soft... je pense. (sauf du côté des ressentis, mais ça...). Je pense que tu apprécieras plus les retrouvailles avec Gwen;) J'suis pas mauvais en anglais, mais j'ai trop pas une minute à moi ! et j'ai jamais traduit. Enfin je pourrais essayer à l'occasion pourquoi pas ? **_

_**Avalon : cool:), et oui, la fin était faite pour rire;)**_

_**Antharosa : de rien:)**_

_**Legend : ooooo, je suis sûr que c'était pas si terrible ;). Par rapport à tous les morts que j'ai déjà faits ! Est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas mieux faire l'amour que la guerre ?**_

_**Shmi : merci pour ce com en trois parties :) comment ça, je les ai gratinés ? Bah, ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent ;).Non, je ne serai pas moins méchant... sinon ce ne serait plus drôle XD et c'est mieux quand ça l'est... non ? Le coup du "quand est-ce que j'aurais pu t'avoir" vient d'une réflexion personnelle après avoir lu plein de slash Merthur situés à différents moments du canon... j'ai toujours pensé que pour avoir du sens dans le canon, entre eux, soit c'était le slash depuis le début (tellement intégré dans leur mode relationnel que voilà), soit pas du tout... (mais pas en plein milieu, de la saison 2, ou 3, ou 4, comme une subite révélation). **_

_**Bon, allez, maintenant la suite... je pense qu'un certain passage va vous faire marrer... j'ai pas pu résister... mais un peu d'intensité dramatique et d'action, aussi, quand même. Hein. On va pas les faire traîner au lit pendant des heures, faut pas déconner.**_

_**Pour ceux qui se posent la question : ce sera le seul slash obligatoire mais si vous croyez qu'ils vont passer toute leur vie sans remettre ça... mdr.**_**_Vous les connaissez pas, quoi. Mais bon, après, ça va pas non plus être obsessionnel, faut remettre les choses à leur place. Et en plus,_**_** le problème, avec les orgasmes magiques, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment pas discrets.**_

**CHAPITRE 35**

De retour dans son corps, à Bristol, Merlin, encore un peu sonné, leva les yeux vers le plafond de la chambre, et vit les branches de l'arbre.

-Oh, fit-il, vaguement amusé. C'est un chêne.

-Tu as remarqué ?observa Arthur, au-dessus de lui, en regardant l'arbre à son tour. On dirait même qu'il y a des oiseaux perchés dessus. C'est fou, c'est comme si tout avait été transplanté en l'état... de la forêt, à la chambre...

-Est-ce que les oiseaux sont des merles ? demanda Merlin avec curiosité, en essayant de les apercevoir.

-Je dirais plutôt des mésanges. Et celui-là m'a tout l'air d'un rossignol ! Même les nids sont vraiment réussis... Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a des œufs à l'intérieur. Ca ferait une superbe omelette, et j'aurais très envie d'une omelette !

-Ne me dites pas que vous pensez déjà à votre petit déjeuner, dit Merlin incrédule. Il doit être trois heures du matin ?

-C'est que tout cet exercice m'a donné faim, à moi, répondit Arthur, avec bonne humeur.

Et Merlin pouffa de rire, avant de retourner à la contemplation de l'arbre, un peu dépassé.

-Je ne me suis pas du tout rendu compte que j'avais fait tout ça, murmura-t-il, légèrement préoccupé. C'est quand même un peu inquiétant, j'ai utilisé ma magie sans même m'en rendre compte ! Je veux dire j'aurais pu créer un tremblement de terre, ou un tsunami, ou...

Il sentit une chatouille sur sa joue et s'exclama :

-... oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Arthur regarda le papillon bleu posé sur la pommette de Merlin et répondit en riant :

-Oublie les tremblements de terre et les tsunamis, Merlin. Je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas ton truc !

-C'est .. oh, c'est un papillon ! Et il est drôlement joli ! fit Merlin, enchanté, en louchant sur l'insecte avant de le récupérer sur le bout de ses doigts. Regardez le dessin sur les ailes... quel rendu... dire que je l'ai créé sans même y penser !

-Eh oui... tu es plutôt doué, comme magicien,... reconnut Arthur, avec un sourire en coin. Mais maintenant, je crains qu'il ne faille remettre de l'ordre dans cette chambre... et comme tu es beaucoup moins doué en ménage, qu'en magie...

-Hé ! protesta Merlin en riant. Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça !

-Allez, zou, au travail ! s'exclama Arthur avec un grand sourire. Sinon le propriétaire de l'hôtel risque d'appeler le gouvernement qui voudra te disséquer pour savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour faire pousser cet arbre... et on sera bien avancés !

Il voulut se dégager en douceur de sa place, mais, Merlin le retint contre lui d'un geste de la main en murmurant d'une voix tendre :

-Arthur...

Merlin avait l'impression de flotter comme dans un rêve, il n'était vraiment pas pressé de commencer à faire le ménage, mais surtout, il n'avait pas envie qu'Arthur s'en aille si vite... comme s'il s'enfuyait, alors qu'il se sentait si bien de le sentir si près.

-Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu... le temps... le temps...que je redescende en douceur ?

Arthur sentit toute sa motivation à bouger fondre devant l'expression implorante qui transparaissait dans les grands yeux bleus de Merlin. Il comprenait ce que son ami ressentait. Après cette stupéfiante chevauchée, il avait lui-même l'impression d'être encore à moitié dans une autre dimension, dont il n'avait pas tout à fait envie de s'arracher, et, avec un sourire, il céda sur un « d'accord » qui lui valut un regard tendre et reconnaissant en retombant là où il était un instant plus tôt. Il se sentait détendu et apaisé, et après tout, Merlin avait raison, ils n'étaient pas si pressés...le ménage pouvait bien attendre.D'autant qu'il y avait des tas de choses intéressantes à faire, au lit, comme, par exemple...

-Merlin,... tu ferais un petit tour de magie pour moi ? demanda Arthur, en se mordant la lèvre.

Merlin eut un petit rire, et murmura d'un ton attendri :

-J'en connais un qui aime _vraiment _la magie...

-S'il te plaît, dit Arthur, avec des yeux immenses d'enfant affamé.

Merlin sourit, étendit une main indolente, et fit apparaître un petit dragon de feu sur l'épaule d'Arthur. L'animal ouvrit les yeux, bailla, fouetta l'air de sa queue, puis, apercevant le papillon bleu qui volait non loin de là, s'élança dans les airs pour le rattraper. Les deux créatures commencèrent à tournoyer allègrement l'une autour de l'autre, dans un ballet de couleurs éclatantes.

-C'est fantastique, dit Arthur, subjugué. _Tu es _fantastique. Encore un, Merlin, fais-en un autre s'il te plaît !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans l'appartement des disciples, Cité des Lilas, Wildor se sentait encore un peu étourdi par la puissance avec laquelle le pouvoir de la Source avait subitement recommencé à chanter dans ses veines. La connexion qu'il ressentait avec la magie était peut-être encore plus intense qu'elle l'avait été jadis, dans le jaillissement joyeux du flux qui le parcourait, ce qui lui procurait un sentiment d'euphorie indescriptible. Enfin, la liberté ! Enfin, la plénitude ! Et la délicieuse sensation de porter la lumière en soi, au lieu de n'éprouver que vide et ténèbres... Quand il se souvenait de l'effet des injections d'héroïne, il avait envie de rire. Quel horrible substitut à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant ! La drogue, c'était la mort, l'anéantissement, l'oubli... la magie, charriait l'accomplissement, la mémoire et la vie! La vie mystique et triomphante, la vie éclatante, bondissante, la vie sublimée, magnifiée.

Les pensées de Wildor mirent quelques minutes avant de se focaliser sur un objet précis.

Mais lorsqu'elles le firent, ce fut immédiatement que sa première priorité lui revint à l'esprit : retrouver les œufs d'Aithusa.

Plus rien n'empêchait les disciples du Sanctuaire de les localiser, maintenant.

Il leur suffisait d'inverser le sortilège qu'ils avaient lancé, deux mille ans plus tôt, pour masquer leur empreinte, au moment où ils les avaient cachés pour les mettre en sécurité...

Wildor éleva les mains pour réclamer l'attention de ses compagnons, et leur ordonna de se mettre en cercle. Ils avaient incanté ensemble autrefois pour dissimuler les enfants de la Reine, ils feraient la même chose, aujourd'hui, pour lever le sort. Leurs mains s'unirent avec émotion, tandis que leurs lèvres retrouvaient instinctivement la formule d'autrefois. Il y avait quelque chose de bouleversant, de sacré, à être ainsi rassemblés pour incanter ensemble, pour la première fois depuis deux mille ans... Thomas était à gauche de Wildor, et Elma, à sa droite. Les visages des autres étaient à la fois concentrés et souriants. Le sortilège parcourut leur cercle, et soudain, alors que le masque tombait, ils purent ressentir les cinq nœuds de puissance sous la forme desquels les œufs se révélaient dans la trame de la magie...

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas tous au même endroit ? s'exclama Elma, les sourcils froncés. Ne les avais-tu pas cachés tous ensemble, Wildor ?

-Il y en a un... dont l'empreinte clignote, nota Thomas, les sourcils froncés. C'est mauvais signe... non ?

Wildor concentra ses perceptions et il passa en revue : une empreinte scintillante, qui produisait un puits de lumière particulièrement intense (l'oeuf du dragon blanc), trois empreintes ordinaires, qui signalaient des œufs en pleine santé... et une quatrième, qui, comme l'avait dit Thomas, clignotait, comme si elle s'affaiblissait d'instant en instant... qu'était-il en train d'arriver à la malheureuse créature ?

-Il est tout près d'ici, s'exclama Wildor, effrayé. Tous avec moi, il faut à tout prix secourir cet oeuf !

Et comme un seul homme, les disciples se précipitèrent vers la porte de l'appartement pour sortir dans la rue, guidés par le fil invisible qui leur permettait de remonter la trace du petit dragon.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Depuis des jours, Morded essayait d'ouvrir la belle chose blanche et brillante...

Il l'avait jetée contre le mur, il l'avait lancée contre le sol, il l'avait bourrée de coups de pied, il avait essayé de la percer avec un couteau, il avait tenté de l'écraser entre deux pierres... mais maintenant... maintenant, il avait trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait pour arriver à ses fins...

Il regarda le marteau de chantier qu'il avait ramassé. Il était tellement lourd qu'il avait du mal à le soulever d'une seule main.

L'oeuf était posé devant lui, calé entre deux morceaux de bois.

_Ca y est, petit trésor, _pensa Mordred, avec adoration, en regardant la jolie forme bleue, enroulée à l'intérieur. _Tu vas enfin pouvoir sortir de ta jolie boîte..._

Et il éleva son marteau pour frapper.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane sentit une perturbation puissante dans la magie un instant avant que la vision ne traverse son esprit. Elle n'avait plus eu de visions depuis si longtemps qu'elle fut complètement déstabilisée par la brutalité avec laquelle celle-ci se manifesta, si bien qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour accommoder ses sens et distinguer par les yeux de la magie la rue enténébrée qui venait de se matérialiser dans sa tête. Elle reconnut presque aussitôt l'entrée du Squatt. Une silhouette ramassée se tenait recroquevillée dans l'ombre, gémissant plaintivement, et Morgane mit un instant de plus à reconnaître Mordred, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en se balançant sur lui-même, comme s'il avait mal... Puis, la scène s'éclaira d'une lumière surnaturelle, et Morgane distingua le cercle de personnes qui l'entouraient. C'étaient les disciples ! Et la lumière, la lumière magique, émanait de Wildor...

Un Wildor furieux, méconnaissable, dont les yeux brûlaient comme l'or pur, un Wildor qui criait d'une voix enragée : « _Je vais te détruire ! ». _

Morgane, sous le choc, entendit Mordred hurler de souffrance, et vit la peau de son visage commencer à se détacher en longs lambeaux sanglants, pelée par le pouvoir de la magie qui semblait déterminée à le réduire en charpie...

-Wildor, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! Arrête ! cria-t-elle, horrifiée, alors que le visage de Mordred impuissant se dissolvait sous ses yeux dans un geyser de sang, les yeux éclatés, les os broyés, la bouche ouverte sur un cri de douleur et d'effroi.

La vision disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, la laissant pantelante, à genoux sur le sol de la chambre d'hôtel. Son premier disciple n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Son premier acte de sorcier après le retour de la magie... ne pouvait pas avoir été de commettre un meurtre ! Surtout pas celui de Mordred, qui était incapable de se défendre... c'était trop affreux !

Puis, à retardement... elle comprit...

_C'est une prémonition... ce n'est pas encore arrivé._

Mais pour qu'une prémonition soit aussi nette, et aussi violente, c'était qu'elle était appelée à se réaliser sous peu...

Sans hésiter, Morgane se redressa et fonça vers la chambre des garçons, ouvrant la porte à toute volée en s'écriant :

-Arthur ! Merlin ! Nous avons un problème avec... OH MON DIEU !

L'image d'Arthur à demi redressé sur les coudes entre les cuisses alanguies de Merlin, tous les deux complètement nus, et l'air aussi sonnés qu'après une séance de sexe torride, au milieu de la couverture de fleurs magiques étincelantes qui avait envahi leur lit ET en-dessous de l'arbre dont les racines avaient fait éclater toutes les dalles du carrelage, entourés d'une nuée de petits dragons volants et de papillons aux ailes en forme de cœur, bondit à travers les yeux de Morgane pour s'imprimer dans son cerveau au fer rouge.

L'espace d'un instant, le choc fut tel qu'elle en oublia sa précédente vision.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Wildor bondissait à travers les rues enténébrées du quartier, guidé par l'oeil de la Source.

L'empreinte de l'oeuf en péril clignotait de façon de plus en plus alarmante...

Utilisant ses pouvoirs pour accélérer sa course, Wildor fonça, Thomas et les autres Disciples sur ses talons, remontant la piste scintillante qui menait au nœud de pouvoir caractéristique d'un dragon en devenir...

Pour quiconque utilisait la magie pour les regarder, chacun des oeufs d'Aithusa se dessinait sous la forme d'un puits de lumière dont de grandes éclaboussures étincelantes jaillissaient en spirale. Leur empreinte ressemblait au dessin magnifique d'une galaxie enroulée sur elle-même en plein cœur de l'espace, et pour l'oeuf du dragon blanc, l'image était encore plus spectaculaire, comme celle de plusieurs voies lactées entrecroisées... Mais la clarté qui émanait de l'oeuf en péril semblait se ternir d'instant en instant, et les étoiles de la galaxie qu'il formait ressemblaient à des étoiles filantes qui mouraient une à une en crachotant dans les ténèbres. C'était une vision effrayante, et le cœur de Wildor battait à toute allure dans sa course effrénée...

Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la source de lumière, malgré son épuisement progressif, la puissance du nœud était encore si éblouissante que le jeune homme ne put rien distinguer d'autre que l'oeuf irradié pendant près d'une minute, le temps de passer de sa vision magique à sa vision ordinaire, et de laisser ses yeux s'accommoder à l'obscurité.

Ce fut alors, qu'il vit le garçon au marteau, penché au-dessus de l'oeuf,, qui était en train de le marteler à grands coups pour le casser en deux...

Dans un cri de rage, Wildor le bouscula violemment l'impie sur le côté, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol en criant :

-Arrête, tu es complètement fou !

Puis il se précipita, à genoux, près de l'oeuf, qu'il entoura de ses bras avec effroi en murmurant :

-N'aie pas peur, mon bébé... n'aie pas peur...

Il sentit presque le soupir du petit dragon traumatisé à l'intérieur de sa coquille quand il le souleva délicatement, hérissé de fureur à la pensée qu'un imbécile d'humain ait failli tuer une créature si précieuse à coups de marteau.

En l'effleurant avec sa magie, il la reconnut tout de suite: c'était la deuxième des petites femelles qu'il avait retirées de ses propres mains de l'abdomen sanglant d'Aithusa, quand elle lui avait ordonné de l'accoucher par césarienne parce qu'elle était trop épuisée pour terminer le travail toute seule... il avait tenu cet oeuf dans ses bras avant de le placer dans la gueule de sa mère, pour qu'elle l'irradie, et il se sentait... comme un père, maintenant qu'il tenait à nouveau la petite dragonne dans ses bras...L'émotion monta en lui avec une puissance insoupçonnée et il souffla:

-Bonjour, ma merveille...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans la chambre des garçons, Morgane eut le temps de penser :

_Voilà qui explique sans doute pas mal de choses sur les bruits que j'ai entendus à travers la cloison ET sur le retour de la magie._

Puis la réaction en chaîne provoquée par son irruption inopinée s'enclencha dans un tourbillon.

-Oh mon Dieu ! dit Merlin en virant au rouge vif, et en voulant plonger en-dessous du drap, il réussit à tomber de l'autre côté du lit où il se mit à chercher frénétiquement ses vêtements.

-Morgane tu ne pourrais pas _frapper avant d'entrer ! _hurla Arthur en se retranchant derrière son oreiller avec l'air aussi crispé qu'un morceau de bois.

Morgane mit précipitamment ses mains devant ses yeux, bien que ce soit trop tard pour faire disparaître l'image sur laquelle elle était tombée en entrant, et elle se mit à s'écrier : "désolée, désolée, désolée" en se retournant vers la porte, le visage rouge pivoine. Elle se demandait comment elle réussirait à raccorder un jour : _Merlin, Grand Maître de la Magie et demi-dieu d'Avalon, _avec_ Merlin, au lit avec mon frère au milieu des fleurs et des papillons. _Elle avait déjà eu du mal à y arriver avec le tablier rose... Elle se mit à bafouiller :

-Je ne savais pas... je ne croyais pas... je ne pensais pas interrompre...

-Tu n'as rien interrompu, tu n'as rien vu, il ne s'est rien passé ! s'écria Merlin.

Alors qu'Arthur menaçait :

-Morgane si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit... je te jure que...

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un qui se cognait suivi d'un « aïe ! » perçant et demanda d'un ton alarmé :

-Merlin, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, ça va, Arthur... je... aaaaaaaah,, saleté de lit, je viens de me ruiner le petit orteil contre le pied, ça fait _mal_ !

-Attention, Merlin, la table... !

Un « boum » suivi d'un « crac » et d'un « aaaaargh » se fit entendre.

Morgane sentit un rire irrépressible monter en elle et dut couvrir sa bouche avec sa main libre alors qu'elle réalisait pleinement de quelle manière la Source avait finalement éclaté.

-Vous l'avez fait, dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est vraiment incroyable.

-Non, nous n'avons rien fait du tout, répondirent-ils en choeur.

Et cette fois, malgré ses efforts pour rester sérieuse, elle en fut incapable.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, espèce d'idiots..., dit-elle en riant. Je veux dire, manifestement, vous l'avez fait aussi, mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que _vous avez ramené la magie _!Si vous saviez à quel point je me fiche des moyens que vous ayez employés pour y arriver ! Et puis, franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez honte, on est au 21ème siècle et il n'y a rien de mal à s'offrir un petit or...

-Morgane, la ferme ! s'écria Arthur, d'une manière tout sauf royale.

-Je veux mourir, lâcha la voix désespérée de Merlin.

-Ca peut attendre ? demanda Morgane. Parce qu'il faut que nous nous rendions à Londres immédiatement. C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous chercher. Wildor va faire une chose terrible si nous ne l'en empêchons pas, et je crains qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisse le calmer, Merlin... alors si vous pouviez être prêts à partir dans disons... une minute, Arthur et toi, ce serait vraiment fantastique.

-Une minute ? s'étrangla Arthur. Dans quel monde merveilleux suis-je censé prendre une douche en _une minute _?

-C'est une urgence, mon soleil !s'insurgea Morgane. Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu te doucheras plus tard !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Wildor ? demanda la voix inquiète de Merlin à côté d'elle, subitement calme et ferme. Morgane... tu peux ouvrir les yeux... je suis visible.

Morgane obéit prudemment constata avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il s'était rhabillé.

Il la dévisageait avec un air alarmé.

-Il est très en colère, et il risque d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire du mal à quelqu'un, lui répondit-elle.

-J'étais _certain _que le retour de la magie serait le retour des embêtements ! s'exclama Merlin, d'un ton agacé. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les sorciers croient pouvoir se servir de la Source pour faire n'importe quoi ? La magie n'est pas censée servir à faire _du mal aux gens _! Bon sang ! Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez de toutes ces histoires !

-Merlin, tu es de nouveau... souffla Morgane, les yeux écarquillés.

-Moi-même ? dit-il, en haussant un sourcil amusé. A ce qu'il semble...

Il lui adressa un regard joueur et il lui glissa du ton de la confidence :

-Mais entre nous, pas la peine de me donner du Maître pour autant. Je trouve ça vraiment très embarrassant d'être appelé comme ça par mes amis...

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Morgane, en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Tu te souviens de ça !

Avant de réaliser qu'il se souvenait de tout, et qu'il l'avait quand même appelée son « amie ». Bon sang, ils auraient eu tant de choses à se dire! Mais ils n'en avaient pas le temps, et...

-Disons que je t'ai vue complètement droguée, et que tu m'as vu complètement...

Merlin fronça les sourcils et dit précipitamment :

-Oublie comment tu m'as vu, et disons que nous sommes quittes, d'accord ? Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais donc dans la tête ? dit Wildor au garçon qu'il avait envoyé bouler à terre.

Il se balançait sur lui-même en gémissant doucement, les épaules voûtées,le visage incliné vers le sol, à quelques pas de là.

-Ne fais pas attention, lui dit Elma. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il y avait un dragon à l'intérieur... ni qu'il était vivant... et puis, ce n'est certainement qu'un drogué... regarde-le, il ne doit même pas savoir ce qu'il fabriquait avec ce fichu marteau. Souviens-toi comment tu étais juste après ton fix, et allons plutôt chercher les autres œufs, au lieu de nous énerver avec lui... ça vaudra beaucoup mieux... Il est temps de réunir tous les bébés d'Aithusa. Il est temps de les retrouver tous.

Wildor soupira et reconnut :

-Oui, tu as raison.

Il se détourna du garçon, il passa l'oeuf à Thomas, avec précaution, puis, se prépara à reprendre la tête du groupe sur la piste des autres dragoneaux.

Il était sur le point de réenclencher sa vision magique, quand le garçon recroquevillé à terre cria d'un ton bouleversé et furieux :

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas juste ! C'est moi qui l'avais trouvé en premier !

Wildor se figea.

Le choc remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déclenchant en lui une vague de frissons...

Cette voix...

-Wildor ? dit Thomas, d'un ton inquiet. Wildor, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Wildor ne répondit pas. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea tout droit vers le garçon au marteau.

Il l'empoigna par le col pour lui faire redresser la tête, la main tremblante...

Quand les yeux bleus croisèrent les siens, il éprouva comme une décharge électrique. Dans un flash sanglant, il revit les corps massacrés des enfants du Sanctuaire et les édifices de marbre de l'Ile des Bénis qui s'effondraient en ruines balayés par un pouvoir d'une violence destructrice.

Aithusa avait pris son essor pour combattre bravement, malgré son ventre déchiré, malgré sa douleur...

Elle venait d'enfanter, elle s'était montrée si brave, et l'épreuve avait été si dure.

Elle ne pouvait pas triompher.

Et le monstre qui l'avait tuée était en face de lui, aujourd'hui.

-Mordred, dit Wildor, dans une flambée de haine.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Dans combien de temps penses-tu que ta vision va se réaliser ? demanda Merlin, d'une voix tendue.

-Rapidement, répondit Morgane. Mais tu sais comment fonctionnent mes visions... impossible de savoir l'heure précise où elles deviendront réalité. Mais quand elles sont nettes, c'est aussi qu'elles sont proches... Nous devons trouver une voiture. Je suis sûre qu'avec une petite poussée d'accélération magique bien placée nous pouvons réussir un Bristol-Londres en moins de trente minutes...

-Ouvrir un couloir de déplacement instantané ira beaucoup plus vite, Morgane, objecta Merlin, alors maintenant que c'est de nouveau possible... pourquoi s'en priver ?

-Parce que, rien ne nous assure que la Source soit aussi stable qu'elle l'était autrefois ! La magie est encore en pleine expansion après... après...ton... or...

Merlin lui adressa un regard assassin et elle retint le mot : _ORGASME _de justesse.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que lancer un sort aussi compliqué maintenant soit forcément très prudent, conclut-elle, empourprée. Ca pourrait nous expédier au mauvais endroit, et ce n'est pas le moment de s'égarer.

-Nous ne saurons pas si nous n'essayons pas, lui répondit-il, en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux ? demanda-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

-Allons, Morgane, dit Merlin, amusé. La magie, c'est comme le vélo...

Morgane lui renvoya un regard perplexe.

-Je suis le maître, oui ou non ? dit-il, en riant. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux...

-Non, j'ai confiance, mais...

-Ecoute : j'ai fait pousser un arbre dans cette chambre sans même m'en rendre compte, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'arriverais pas à ouvrir un couloir vers le bon emplacement...

Merlin jeta un petit coup d'oeil impatient derrière lui.

-Arthur, il faut qu'on décolle... tu es prêt, ou tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ?

-Très drôle, Merlin ! Vraiment ! Est-ce que tu as vu...

-Tes chaussures sont sur la table de chevet.

-Ah,... merci. J'y suis... mais il faudra vraiment faire quelque chose pour l'arbre d'ici demain matin, à moins que ta magie ne puisse aussi servir à multiplier l'argent sur notre compte en banque, parce que sinon, je ne te raconte pas la note que va nous laisser la réception...

-Arthur devrait peut-être nous attendre ici, dit soudain Morgane, hésitante.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait être en danger ? demanda Merlin.

Morgane hésita.

-Je...

-Je ne vais certainement pas rester ici à attendre ! s'indigna Arthur. Si vous prenez un couloir, je veux en être ! Si seulement j'avais mon épée...

-Non ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Merlin, et Morgane, d'une même voix.

-Quoi, vous n'allez quand même pas recommencer à avoir peur que je me blesse avec ? fit Arthur, incrédule. Je vous signale que je ne suis pas un bébé. Je suis le Roi de Camelot, et j'ai le droit de porter mon épée !

-Plus tard, mon soleil, dit Morgane, d'un ton indulgent, avant de reporter son regard sur Merlin. Alors, comment procède-t-on ?

-J'ouvre le couloir, et tu orientes le point d'accès où nous déboucherons en fonction de ta vision... à deux, nous devrions arriver à une meilleure stabilisation. Comme... quand nous sommes retournés dans le passé, tu te souviens ?

-Bien sûr que je me souviens, répondit Morgane, avec un petit sourire. Je me souviens de tout... C'était notre marché, après tout. Celui que nous avons conclu à Avalon.

Merlin lui adressa un regard un peu confus.

-Je ne me souviens pas très précisément de ce qui s'est passé à Avalon, reconnut-il. Mais je me souviens de tout le reste, et je tenais à te dire... merci de t'être donnée tant de mal avec Arthur.

-Oh. De rien, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire. J'espère que tu en as bien pro...

Merlin lui envoya un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour la faire taire, et elle se remit à rire.

-Ca suffit avec ça ! dit-il en roulant des yeux.

-Je croyais qu'on était pressés, vous attendez quoi ? dit Arthur, impatient en arrivant à leur hauteur. Ouvrez ce couloir, et qu'on en finisse ! On n'a pas toute la nuit, que je sache !

Les deux magiciens levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps.

-D'accord, reconnut Morgane. Il y a _encore _du travail à faire avec lui, mais maintenant, c'est ton tour...

-Déserteuse..., fit Merlin.

-Déserteuse ? s'indigna Morgane. Ca fait dix-sept ans que je m'occupe de lui ! J'ai amplement mérité des vacances !

-Je propose une garde alternée, reprit Merlin.

-Je ne suis PAS un bébé ! s'écria Arthur.

-Tu es prête ? demanda Merlin à Morgane.

-Je te suis, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils saisirent chacun Arthur par un bras. Puis Merlin étendit la main, et ses yeux passèrent du bleu, à l'or. Devant lui, la fenêtre commença à apparaître, alors qu'un vent magique balayait la pièce... Morgane sentit son pouvoir bondir joyeusement pour rejoindre celui de Merlin... Lorsque leurs magies fusionnèrent, elle se servit des images de sa vision pour orienter le point d'accès. Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux à unir leurs efforts à nouveau dans la lumière dorée, mais au milieu du frisson de plaisir que lui procurait l'exercice, Morgane éprouvait une réelle inquiétude... parce qu'elle n'avait pas osé dire à Merlin que c'était Mordred qui était en danger, et qu'elle avait peur, de la manière dont il réagirait quand il le découvrirait.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

_Vengeance, _criait le cœur de Wildor, alors qu'il revoyait ses frères et ses sœurs et sa Reine massacrée...

-Tu l'as tuée, rugit-il, dans une flambée de pouvoir. Tu as tué Aithusa, espèce de monstre... et deux mille ans plus tard, tu oses t'en prendre à sa fille ?! Je vais te détruire. JE VAIS TE DETRUIRE. Mais avant je fais te faire souffrir, comme tu l'as faite souffrir, elle, quand tu lui as arraché le cœur avec ta lame maudite !

La magie s'éleva dans un vent de tempête, tout autour de lui, et il se tendit vers la Source en pensant : _déchiquète-le, déchire-lui la peau et les os, réduis-le en charpie, en bouillie c'est de sa faute c'est de sa faute si tout est tombé en poussière, si tout a été perdu, ruiné, anéanti, si nous avons tous autant souffert !_

La rage qu'il ressentait était sans limites, et quand il vit la première coupure s'ouvrir sur le visage de Mordred, il sourit, sombrement et quand une plainte de douleur étranglée jaillit par ses lèvres, il eut envie de rire...

Ce fut à cet instant-là qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit, au centre de la scène, et que trois silhouettes apparurent.

-Wildor, non ! cria la voix de Morgane.

Et elle se précipita devant Mordred pour le protéger sous son bouclier.


	37. Chapitre 36

**_Tonksinette : Gauvain au lycée ? Leader des farces et attrapes, incapable de sortir une feuille pour noter ses cours et toujours en train de faire du charme à la prof XD_**

**_Valir : j'aime bien aussi quand Merlin vouvoie Arthur. Je pensais le lui faire vouvoyer en privé alors qu'il le tutoierait en public :). Et oui, la scène où les deux sont surpris au lit était faite pour faire rire ;). _**

**_Violette : content que tu l'aies ressenti de cette manière car c'était exactement le but... :). Gaïus, j'y reviendrai prochainement et là aussi ce sera drôle ! La scène de l'entrée fracassante de Morgane : j'avais juste envie de me marrer et de mettre aux garçons la honte de leur vie. J'avoue, c'est pas gentil, mais c'était trop tentant ! Merlin a toujours été très contrasté dans ses attitudes, même dans la série : entre le serviteur et le grand Emrys, entre le garçon timide et l'homme très sûr de lui. A l'écran, le talent de Colin Morgan pour jouer les différentes facettes de Merlin était vraiment incroyable...j'espère que mon écriture du perso lui rend un peu hommage car j'essaie de le rendre un peu comme il l'a créé...Non, Merlin ne va pas détruire Mordred, car il est comme tu dis l'amour incarné, et les 24 ans ? Une erreur que j'ai corrigée, pour mettre 17 à la place, merci de me la signaler !_**

**_Avalon : ça arrive en douceur ;) pas d'impatience_**

**_Julie : ah, voilà, tu rigoles de nouveau XD. J'ai bien reçu ton mp, mais je dois me remettre à la lecture avant d'utiliser mon atout magique ;). Je passe tellement de temps à écrire cette fic en-dehors du boulot que je n'ai de temps pour rien d'autre en ce moment o_o_**

**_Shmi : shootés, c'est le bon mot XD. Et non, la finalité de la fic n'est pas le retour de la magie ;). C'est autre chose... que vous découvrirez... en temps voulu_**

**_Lena : à la question : quand ? La réponse est (lol) : pas tout de suite, parce qu'ils ont trop de pain sur la planche... j'adhère au système des 3/8 Merlin/Morgane/Gwen pour s'occuper d'Arthur avec les chevaliers en soutien XD. Je vais pas trop amocher ton chéri, et la Croatie c'est magnifique ;) (déjà été faire un tour par là-bas, n'hésite pas !)_**

**_Legend : aaah, tu vois, le slash y'a que ça de vrai pour faire rire ;) surtout avec Morgane qui déboule au milieu XD Pour le reste, tu y es presque !_**

**_Lele35 : cool, tu as apprécié les chamailleries pendant l'amour et notre sorcière préférée face à une scène qui restera gravée dans sa mémoire ad vitam ad eternam XD_**

**_Theod : vous faire mourir de rire était le but :). Ouh là, tu l'as mauvaise contre Mordred, toi! FINISH HIM ? T'es un violent. Non, non, on va se faire la version Peace and Love ;). J'ai promis sur mon honneur : les bisounours ou rien ;)_**

**_Lyli-Anna : ils sont tous à nouveau complètement eux-mêmes, et j'espère que le glissement vers les personnalités antérieures a été bien réussi. A la question : Merthur deuxième, la réponse est, probablement, oui, mais pas tout de suite ;) par-contre les situations cocasses liées à leur première fois ne sont pas encore terminées, parce que, bien sûr, les autres vont finir par l'apprendre..._**

**_LolOW : j'avais pas répondu à tes derniers coms ! honte à moi. Chapitre 21 : les souvenirs de Gaïus ne sont en effet pas loin sous la surface, et il n'a pas vraiment eu d'AVC ;). Percy est un très gentil infirmier mais tu vas voir, lui et les souvenirs... XD. Chapitre 22 : dis-moi que tu n'imagines pas qui est le policier ? Il ne peut vraiment y en avoir qu'un seul... ;). C'est vrai que ça fait un peu penser au squatt chez Giles dans la maison de Gwen :). La Reine est méthodique, elle prévoit des plans d'action et organise ses troupes ! _**

**CHAPITRE 36**

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

**PARTIE 1**

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Mordred ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était arrivé tout à coup alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir sa jolie boîte ronde, pourquoi les nouveaux arrivants l'avaient bousculé, et pourquoi ils lui avaient arraché sa trouvaille.

Bien sûr, il lui arrivait tous les jours de rencontrer des méchantes personnes dans la rue.

Il y avait les garçons qui le tapaient, ceux qui lui volaient ses affaires, ceux qui lui tombaient dessus en lui disant qu'il leur avait pris leur place, ceux qui s'amusaient à lui faire peur en le bousculant, ceux qui lui lançaient des choses à la tête... ..

Mais les nouveaux-venus, qui étaient bien propres et qui parlaient joliment, étaient comme les gens qui vivaient le jour, et pas comme ceux qui traînaient dehors pendant la nuit, et ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ces garçons-là, ceux qui avaient l'habitude de l'embêter.

Peut-être qu'ils voulaient garder la belle chose brillante pour pour eux...

Morded regrettait d'avoir protesté qu'il l'avait trouvée en premier, parce que ça a avait mis en colère le garçon qui la lui avait arrachée. Il l'avait attrapé au col pour le secouer comme un prunier, et maintenant, il était tellement furieux contre lui que ses yeux étaient tout illuminés et que le vent soufflait tout autour de lui et qu'il avait commencé à le griffer avec ses ongles invisibles...

Les griffures faisaient vraiment très mal, et Mordred, terrifié, se mit à pleurer sans savoir quoi faire. Il sentait que le garçon aux yeux dorés pouvait le réduire en bouillie s'il le décidait.

Autrefois, il avait fait la même chose, réduire des gens, beaucoup de gens, en bouillie, avec sa colère, avec sa bêtise, avec ses griffes invisibles. Il leur avait fait très mal et leur sang avait giclé partout, et ensuite, avec son grand couteau, il avait...

Mordred poussa un petit cri et se mit à sangloter alors qu'il se souvenait de ce moment. Il avait tué la belle lumière brillante, il pleurait à l'intérieur et pourtant il l'avait fait quand même, il l'avait fait parce qu'il croyait que c'était la seule solution, mais ça n'avait pas marché, et le monde autour de lui était devenu noir et triste quand même, rempli de gens qui le détestaient et qui voulaient le découper en petits morceaux. Il se mit à appeler « au secours », mais les gens assemblés en cercle autour de lui ne firent pas un geste pour l'aider, alors, il pensa à s'échapper de son propre corps. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas plus mal, comme la fois où il avait joué avec le trombone, peut-être qu'il retournerait dans les nuages, et qu'il pourrait revoir le petit garçon, celui qui lui avait fait du bien avec la lumière...

Mais tout à coup, la dame aux sandwichs se précipita devant lui, et elle arrêta les griffes invisibles qui l'attaquaient en criant :

-Wildor, non !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane fit barrage avec son corps entre le pouvoir de Wildor, et Mordred, défaite et haletante.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son disciple tuer Mordred. Pas dans l'état où il était maintenant... Elle le voyait, en train de pleurer, la joue en sang, et elle ce n'était plus le jeune homme qu'il avait été autrefois qu'elle distinguait, mais le simple d'esprit qu'il était aujourd'hui, celui qui s'était ouvert les veines avec un trombone dans un hôpital psychiatrique, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus déambuler sous les étoiles. Elle avait pitié de ce qu'il était devenu, parce qu'elle se rappelait du chevalier qui avait décroché la lune pour elle par un beau soir d'été. C'avait été son erreur, d'accepter de devenir sa Dame. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le guérir, avec son amour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant accepter qu'il soit massacré sous ses yeux, même si cela signifiait être obligée de combattre Wildor, celui de ses disciples qu'elle aimait le plus.

Elle l'affronta d'un regard déterminé, et il recula d'un pas.

-Morgane ? dit-il, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je suis venue t'empêcher de faire une énorme erreur, lui répondit-elle, depuis le bouclier étincelant qu'elle avait formé avec sa magie.

-Le tuer, lui ? C'est ça qui serait une erreur selon vous ? demanda le jeune homme, incrédule.

Morgane resta silencieuse, et Wildor vit la vérité dans ses yeux. Il la connaissait trop bien, il savait lire chaque inflexion de son visage...

-Vous saviez qu'il était revenu, dit-il, d'une voix tremblante de rage. Vous n'êtes pas surprise de le trouver là... Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le voyez ! Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher une chose pareille ? Comment avez-vous pu...tolérer qu'il vive, libre, sous le même ciel que nous ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait! Après la manière... dont il a tué Aithusa !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

_« Après la manière... dont il a tué Aithusa. »_

Merlin regarda la victime de Wildor, et soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, alors qu'il reconnaissait, sous la couche de crasse et les habits ruinés, le regard bleu pâle qui avait hanté les derniers instants de sa première existence...

MORDRED.

Le choc le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il revoyait l'ultime scène de la bataille de Camlann, quand le druide maléfique avait frappé Arthur.

Ses pouvoirs s'activèrent aussitôt en défense, et il s'exclama dune voix brûlante : «Arthur, derrière moi ! » alors que le bouclier se déployait autour de lui, étincelant de lumière bleue. Puis, il se retourna vers Morgane, hérissé de colère, et il se mit à crier :

-Tu es complètement folle! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était de Mordred qu'il s'agissait ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il en a déjà bien assez fait comme ça à Camlann ? Il fallait vraiment que tu aies l'idée de le remettre nez à nez avec Arthur _maintenant _!

-Merlin, je peux t'expliquer, dit Morgane.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, dit Wildor, d'une voix tremblante de fureur. Merlin, elle nous a trahis ! Elle préfère défendre ce meurtrier que de se rallier à ses propres frères. Elle a choisi son camp !

-Merlin, ne l'écoute pas ! s'écria Arthur derrière lui, en posant une main sur son épaule. Morgane ne ferait _jamais _ça ! Wildor est aveuglé par la colère, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit !

-Reste en-dehors de ça, Arthur, je t'en prie ! ordonna Morgane, effrayée.

Le regard de Merlin alla de Wildor, à Morgane, déchiré.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser...

-Mordred doit être détruit, et c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper _maintenant, _affirma Wildor. Ecartez -vous de devant lui, ma Dame, sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? Tu t'en prendras à moi ? s'écria Morgane, les cheveux flottant au vent. Je ne vais pas faire ça, Wildor. Je ne vais pas m'écarter... Ce n'est pas le Mordred dont vous vous souvenez tous, qui se trouve ici, ce n'est qu'un pauvre garçon qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, et je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser le tuer à cause... du mal qu'il a pu faire dans une autre vie !

-Vous le défendez, même en sachant à quel point il peut être dangereux ! C'est un nécromancien ! Quelle que soit la forme qu'il emprunte pour nous tromper, il nous détruira à nouveau dès qu'il en aura l'occasion ! hurla le jeune magicien.

Morgane secoua la tête.

-Wildor, il n'a plus ses pouvoirs ! La Source les lui a retirés à travers moi ! Merlin, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens du moment où tu as tracé le Sceau. Tu sais que Mordred a déjà été puni, pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire... !

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, écartelé.

Il haïssait Mordred. Il l'avait fait plus souffrir qu'aucun autre être en ce monde. Il avait renversé la nature de la Source pour en faire une force perverse et malveillante, il avait joué avec sur lui avec sa magie ténébreuse et corrompue, il l'avait jeté à genoux, après l'avoir rendu malade comme un chien.., et non content de l'avoir soumis à la torture,... il avait tué Arthur.

Il l'avait tué avec Excalibur, en lui infligeant cette blessure impossible à guérir qui hantait encore son cœur; et en le privant de l'autre part de lui-même, de son ami, de son Roi, il l'avait anéanti.

Merlin comprenait la réaction de Wildor.

Il comprenait qu'il soit ivre de colère et fou de vengeance en revoyant Mordred...

Mais il savait aussi qu'en se laissant gagner par ces sentiments, Wildor ne valait pas mieux que Mordred à l'époque de Camlann, et, plus que tout, il était fatigué. Fatigué de la haine, de la méchanceté et de la souffrance, fatigué qu'elles utilisent le moyen de la magie pour s'exprimer en ce monde alors que la magie était censée embellir et apaiser les cœurs.

Il était ressorti tellement traumatisé de la bataille de Camlann qu'il s'était réincarné terrifié et écoeuré par ses propres pouvoirs.

Et c'était seulement parce qu'Arthur avait réussi à lui rappeler... ce que sa magie était vraiment, ce qu'elle pouvait encore être, _ce qu'il avait besoin qu'elle soit, _qu'il avait finalement accepté de lâcher prise... et de la ramener cette nuit.

Tout ça pour en arriver là !

Pourquoi fallait-il que les magiciens soient si obtus et si insensibles ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste... prendre plaisir à créer des fleurs et des papillons, au lieu de s'envoyer des salves de pouvoir meurtrier à la tête ?

-Ne les laisse pas s'entre-tuer, Merlin, souffla Arthur derrière lui.

Et Merlin pensa avec force : _je dois y mettre fin._

-Ca suffit ! s'exclama-t-il, dans un cri haletant. A chaque fois que vous faites du mal à quelqu'un avec la magie, vous m'en faites aussi, à moi. Si vous m'aimez... je vous demande de vous arrêter _maintenant _!

Arthur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant Merlin dire ça, parce qu'il revoyait encore l'état dans lequel était son ami avant le retour de la magie. Comme ça avait été dur, de lui faire voir que ses pouvoirs étaient restés lumineux et merveilleux... dur au point qu'il avait bien cru ne jamais y parvenir !

Il savait que la connexion de Merlin avec la Source était unique en son genre; comme si la magie était en quelque sorte une extension de son être et il essayait de s'imaginer à sa place...

Qu'aurait-il fait, s'il avait été relié, non seulement sa propre épée, mais à tous les hommes qui combattaient avec une lame à travers le monde, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, alors même qu'il n'avait aucune prise sur leurs actes ? Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait dû porter leurs fautes en éprouvant la même culpabilité que s'il les avait commises lui-mêmes? Si la douleur de chaque être innocent blessé par leurs coups l'avait fait souffrir le martyre ? Quels cauchemars l'auraient réveillé la nuit ? Jusqu'à quel point se serait-il senti malade ?

Sans doute aurait-il pensé, comme Merlin, que désarmer définitivement tous ces hommes incontrôlables était la meilleure solution, même si cela revenait à se désarmer lui-même.

Mieux valait cette solution, que d'avoir à ressentir la dissension et le chaos dans sa propre chair, mieux valait cela, que se sentir mourir un peu plus à chaque goutte de sang frais répandue...

Le Merlin qui se tenait face à son peuple était le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, mais Arthur n'avait qu'une envie alors que son empathie instinctive lui faisait partager sa détresse, le protéger de cette douleur qu'il décrivait, pour faire en sorte que sa magie reste toujours _sa _magie : celle qui était remplie d'amour, et d'innocence.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire voir à tous les sorciers ici présents ce qu'était vraiment la Source. N'était-ce pas ironique qu'il le sache, lui, qui n'avait aucun don ?

-Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? demanda Wildor, menaçant, en désignant Mordred. Même s'il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser se promener comme ça en liberté. Il était sur le point de détruire un des œufs d'Aithusa ! Il ne peut peut-être plus faire de magie, mais qui dit qu'il n'essaiera pas de nous étrangler dans notre sommeil, ou de faire du mal autour de lui avec les moyens qui lui restent ? Il faut... s'occuper de son cas !

-Wildor ! s'exclama Morgane, horrifiée. Enfin, regarde-le !

Mordred s'accrochait à elle, le visage en sang, le regard terrifié.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est devenu idiot qu'il n'est pas mauvais pour autant. Nous ne pouvons pas juste le laisser se promener en liberté ! Nous n'avons qu'à le capturer, et l'enfermer quelque part sous bonne garde ! s'exclama Wildor.

-Tu vas le tuer si tu fais ça ! protesta-t-elle.

-Alors,débarrassons-nous de lui ! rugit Wildor. Nous ne sommes pas même pas obligés d'utiliser la magie pour ça, il suffirait de lui tordre le cou.

-Assez ! s'exclama Merlin, en portant ses mains à ses tempes.

Il regarda le jeune magicien et fit un pas en avant, en disant d'un ton conciliant :

-Il y a un sortilège tout simple pour le rendre inoffensif. Je vais l'entourer avec, et il se retrouvera bloqué instantanément s'il fait ne serait-ce que penser de faire du mal à une autre créature vivante. Il ne pourra étrangler personne avec ça, il ne sera même plus capable d'asséner une gifle à quelqu'un,

-Et s'il doit se défendre ? demanda Morgane, en secouant la tête.

-Se défendre ? dit Wildor, stupéfait. Se défendre contre qui ?

-Il vit a la rue, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais ce que c'est, Wildor, tu es passé par là. S'il se fait agresser et qu'il ne peut même pas se défendre, qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?

-Pour ce qui me concerne, il peut bien mourir sur-place.

Arthur regarda sa sœur, qui semblait complètement bouleversée, puis Merlin, dont l'expression était déchirée. Il regarda Wildor, dont les yeux brûlaient de haine, et il regarda les disciples, qui ne semblaient plus savoir de quel côté se ranger. Enfin, il tourna son attention vers Mordred, en essayant d'effacer de son esprit tout ce qu'il savait de lui, pour porter sur lui un jugement impartial.

Mordred, qui dans sa mémoire était toujours, en grande partie, un chevalier répondant au nom Solel, en qui il avait eu confiance au point d'en faire son héritier, et dont il n'avait découvert l'affreuse trahison que dans les toutes dernières secondes de sa première vie, lorsqu'il l'avait frappé en traître avec sa propre épée...

Arthur l'entendait encore s'exclamer :

_« Vous avez abandonné votre royaume, vous avez abandonné votre peuple... »_

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été un Roi parfait, qu'il avait commis des erreurs.

Il savait aussi que Mordred s'était fourvoyé sur son propre rôle...

Il l'avait entendu triompher :

_«Je suis le souverain légitime d'Albion ! Si je n'avais pas été là pour retarder l'échéance, vous n'auriez trouvé à votre retour que les ruines qu'Hengist projetait de laisser derrière lui après avoir détruit Camelot. Mais regardez, à présent. La bataille s'achève. Camelot est debout. Albion est sauve. Et parce que j'ai maîtrisé les arts noirs, je suis le maître de la magie que vous auriez laissée mourir, et des sorciers Saxons. L'avenir est sauvé. Tout est pour le mieux... »._

Pour le mieux, quelle erreur...

Ce jeune homme avait commis des crimes atroces; il avait détruit ce qu'il avait juré de servir, il avait trahi ses frères d'armes, son Roi, la magie elle-même... Il avait bien failli jeter Albion à genoux, il avait mis Merlin au supplice. Mais la pire de toutes les choses qu'il avait faites, était aussi la seule pour laquelle il avait avoué avoir des regrets... C'était la manière dont il s'était attaqué à Guenièvre, lorsqu'elle était enceinte, pour tuer Galaad en elle.

A la pensée de son fils bien-aimé, assassiné, et des souffrances de sa femme, Arthur sentit la douleur se réveiller brutalement dans son coeur... mais il lutta contre elle. Il lutta parce que le passé, était le passé, et que chercher à revenir en arrière était inutile. Il lutta parce que le garçon impuissant qu'il voyait pleurer à chaudes larmes aujourd'hui, agrippé à sa Morgane, n'avait rien en commun avec le chevalier noir qui avait fait du mal à tous ceux qui l'aimait et qui avait fini par l'assassiner.

Il lutta pour Morgane, qui s'était dressée contre Mordred, pour l'affronter, et pour le détruire, autrefois, bien qu'elle l'ait aimé.

Arthur se souvenait, d'avoir cru qu'elle l'avait trahi, quand il avait compris qu'elle et Mordred avaient été _ensemble. _

Mais elle était revenue, pour lui, à la fin, elle avait remporté la bataille de Camlann, elle avait sauvé Albion.

Et quelles que soient les erreurs qu'elle ait pu commettre, dans sa première vie, Arthur avait dans la sœur qu'elle était devenue pour lui dans celle-ci une confiance aveugle.

Il comprenait à quel point elle avait dû souffrir autrefois. Il savait que le jeune homme qu'elle protégeait aujourd'hui était celui qu'elle avait aimé, dans son autre vie, celui qui avait brisé son coeur, déchiré sa loyauté, celui qu'elle avait fini par condamner elle-même... Elle aurait dû être la première à le haïr, mais elle avait pitié de lui. Si elle avait décidé de lui pardonner, alors, il ferait comme elle, parce qu'il était son frère... qu'il l'aimait... et qu'il la soutiendrait quoi qu'elle décide.

-Nous n'avons qu'à le ramener à la maison, s'exclama-t-il soudain. Je suis prêt à me porter garant pour lui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, abasourdis.

-Arthur... souffla Merlin, bouleversé.

-Il vous a tué, pointa Wildor.

-Oui, c'est vrai... c'était un traître, et il m'a tué, reconnut Arthur. Mais avant ça, il m'a aussi sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprises, et c'était un chevalier de Camelot. Et Morgane réclame qu'il soit épargné. Alors je dis : nous n'avons qu'à le ramener à la maison, bien entortillé dans un sortilège qui le rende inoffensif, comme l'a proposé Merlin, et nous nous débrouillerons pour garder un œil sur lui. Est-ce que ça convient à tout le monde ?

Un grand silence se fit parmi les disciples.

-Morgane ? dit Arthur, en cherchant le regard de sa sœur.

Mais Morgane secoua la tête, avec tristesse, et souffla :

-J'ai déjà essayé de le sortir de la rue, Arthur... Il ne voudra pas rester, même sous notre toit. Il ne se sent bien que quand il vagabonde...

-Voilà qui clôt la négociation, affirma Wildor, en armant ses pouvoirs.

En face de lui, Morgane fit de même, prête à frapper pour se défendre.

L'air se mit à crépiter de magie.

Et Merlin sentit son cœur se briser.

Il regarda les deux sorciers hérissés, prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre, les disciples partagés qui ne savaient plus quoi faire, et il pensa à Arthur. Arthur qui était prêt à pardonner à l'homme qui l'avait tué, et à se porter garant pour lui, pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime... Morgane avait raison, il ne pouvait pas condamner Mordred. Il ne pouvait plus nuire à personne aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'un fou errant, et s'il avait fait couler le sang dans sa première existence, il était né innocent dans la seconde... Le cycle de la vengeance et de la haine devait s'interrompre, parce qu'il ne menait nulle part. La Source avait assez souffert. Ils avaient _tous _assez souffert.

Soudain, Merlin sentit un grand calme l'envahir.

_J'y mettrai fin, _pensa-t-il.

Et au moment où l'attaque arrivait, d'un simple geste intérieur, il coupa les vannes de la magie.

-Oh, fit Morgane, avec un hoquet, alors que ses yeux repassaient de l'or au vert.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Wildor, paniqué, alors que son attaque capotait lamentablement. Ce n'est pas possible, la magie ne peut pas avoir disparu à nouveau ! Morgane ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne la sens plus !

-Moi non plus !

-Moi non plus !

Et tout autour d'eux, les disciples se mirent à parler à qui mieux mieux, totalement défaits.

-Maintenant ça suffit, s'exclama Merlin d'un ton plein d'autorité, en avançant au centre de la scène. Personne n'utilisera plus la magie pour faire du mal à personne. Sinon, je m'occuperai personnellement des dissidents... et ils finiront exactement comme lui.

Il pointa un doigt sur Mordred, et un grand silence se fit sur la place alors que tous les regards se posaient sur le jeune homme, horrifiés.

Merlin dit d'une voix ferme et calme :

-Regardez-le... Regardez-le bien. La Source a posé son Sceau sur lui et il ne pourra plus jamais entrer en contact avec elle. Il ne pourra plus jamais ressentir son pouvoir. Il ne pourra plus jamais retrouver ses dons. Il pourrait se réincarner cent fois que ça ne changerait rien à sa situation. Il se retrouve ainsi parce qu'il a manqué aux plus essentiels des devoirs d'un magicien : faire preuve de respect envers la nature de la Source dont nous tirons nos pouvoirs et apprendre à se contrôler pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Nous sommes trop puissants pour nous permettre de laisser libre cours à nos pulsions sans réfléchir. Et je ne laisserai aucun d'entre vous devenir un danger pour les autres en empruntant cette voie. Dans ce monde encore plus que dans celui dont nous venons, nous devons être prudents et éclairés dans l'usage que nous faisons de notre don. Que Mordred vous serve d'exemple à tous. La magie d'Albion ne doit pas être employée pour tuer, ni pour blesser, ni pour nuire à quiconque. Elle ne doit pas être employée pour satisfaire à des ambitions personnelles, ni contre des personnes sans pouvoirs, elle n'a pas pour but d'humilier, ni de tricher, ni de mentir. Elle doit être mise au service du bien commun, et utilisée pour guérir, pour protéger, et pour secourir ceux qui en ont besoin, elle doit permettre de lutter contre les injustices et de construire des projets utiles. Il n'est pas interdit de l'utiliser pour soi-même, mais seulement pour faire le bien, pas pour le mal. Et elle doit rester _discrète. _Parce que nous vivons dans un monde pragmatique, et que nous n'avons pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Un « oui » parcourut les rangs des disciples mortifiés, et Merlin soupira.

Puis il ajouta :

-De toutes façons, je ne rouvrirai pas les vannes avant que nous nous soyons tous mis d'accord. Alors maintenant, je vous _ordonne _de faire la paix les uns avec les autres... et d'arrêter de brandir vos pouvoirs comme une excuse pour éviter d'avoir à vous parler de manière raisonnable, est-ce que je suis assez clair ?

Ce fut à cet instant-là que Thomas sourit, et qu'il s'exclama joyeusement :

-Le Maître est de retour !

La réalisation qu'ils avaient affaire à Merlin, _leur Merlin, _se propagea brutalement à travers les rangs des disciples, qui, jusque là, étaient trop absorbés par le choc de l'affrontement entre Wildor et Morgane pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme qui était arrivé au milieu d'eux n'avait pas seulement récupéré sa magie, mais toute sa prestance d'autrefois.

-Vous avez coupé la magie... volontairement... réalisa Wildor.

-Incroyable, murmura Elma, avec révérence.

-Mais Merlin _est _incroyable, dit Morgane, avec un léger sourire, en croisant le regard du magicien.

Et l'incroyable Merlin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu embarrassé par les regards remplis de ferveur qui se tournaient vers lui.

Soudain, tous les disciples s'avancèrent pour entourer le Maître, le bombardant de questions. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-il retrouvé ses souvenirs ? Et la magie ? Allait-il la faire revenir ? Il fallait qu'elle revienne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être... Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mon temps à courir après chacun d'entre vous pour vous empêcher de faire des sottises, et.. je ne tolèrerai plus que la Source soit utilisée d'une mauvaise façon, leur répondit Merlin, d'un ton sans appel.

_Tu les tiens, champion, _pensa Arthur, avec un léger sourire.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement fier de son ami, en le voyant ainsi.

Si sûr de lui, et si calme, rempli, à la fois de douceur, et d'autorité, comme si son rayonnement intérieur était enfin, à nouveau, visible aux yeux de tous.

C'était le Merlin qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer, le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, qui était de retour.

_Et c'est moi qui l'ai ramené, _pensa-t-il, avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de grand.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo)

_**Contre-reviews partie 1 :**_

_**Violette : effectivement, Merlin a mis quelques instants au début à prendre ses marques... et Arthur a été "grand prince", fidèle à lui-même. L'image du robinet montre que Merlin a gagné en puissance, et, en effet, à part Thomas, les autres sont un peu débordés... Thomas était le seul finalement à "vivre dans le monde".**_

_**Tonksinette : la Team Pendragon est au taquet là ;). Et oui, il était temps que le "grand Merlin" revienne !**_

_**Valir : oui, Merlin est encore plus puissant; entre sa première vie et celle-ci, il est entré en fusion avec la Source, il est passé par Avalon... (je vous ferai revivre ce moment-là ;))**_

_**Lyli-Anna : Merlin is Back, en effet :). Mordred est fait pour faire pitié... faut bien que les lecteurs lui pardonnent, et avec toutes les conneries qu'il a faites XD**_

_**Legend : oui, Mordred est largué, et Arthur est fier de son magicien préféré :). Normal :). **_

_**Lena : merci de me faciliter la réponse ;) (en mode : épuisé) et je lirai ta fiche perso avec la plus grande attention...**_

_**Tout de suite : la suite de ce chap, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :).**_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo)

**PARTIE 2**

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin croisa le regard de Morgane, qui s'était agenouillée auprès de Mordred pour essuyer le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage, et, faisant signe aux disciples de s'écarter d'un geste de la main, il s'avança vers elle pour la rejoindre.

Il se pencha sur le jeune homme recroquevillé contre l'épaule de son amie, et soupira profondément.

-C'est vrai qu'il est dans un triste état, reconnut-il. Pas même... l'ombre de celui qu'il était autrefois.

-Il n'est pas méchant, murmura Morgane, en levant les yeux vers lui. Il est juste... perdu, comme un petit enfant.

Merlin frissonna en comprenant soudain quelque chose de très important.

-Wildor avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, avec perspicacité. Quand il disait que tu n'étais pas surprise de le voir... parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le rencontres. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu sais, pour lui ?

Morgane jeta un coup d'oeil coupable à Arthur qui s'était rapproché à son tour pour examiner Mordred, et détourna la tête, gênée, quand elle reconnut :

-Ca fait quatre ans.

-Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? insista Merlin, qui ne comprenait pas.

-Par hasard, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il errait dans les rues, moi aussi.

Morgane soupira et expliqua en regardant son frère :

-Toutes les nuits où je sortais tard... je ne le faisais pas pour m'amuser, ni pour chercher de la drogue, contrairement à ce que tu as pu croire. J'étais en quête des disciples,... je devais les rassembler. J'ai vite compris que je n'étais pas la seule magicienne née à avoir un penchant pour l'héroïne, alors, j'ai pris l'habitude de visiter les squatts, pour essayer de retrouver des visages que je connaissais parmi les jeunes gens qui s'y trouvaient... et c'est comme ça que je suis tombée sur Mordred. Quand j'ai vu dans quel état il était, il m'a fait de la peine. J'ai essayé de l'aider... mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Tu aurais pu le ramener à la maison, murmura Arthur. Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

-Et le faire vivre sous le même toit que toi ? dit-elle, avec ironie.

Elle secoua la tête et souffla :

-Jamais. Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait à Camlann. C'est _moi _que ça aurait dérangé. Je ne serais plus arrivée à fermer l'oeil de la nuit de vous savoir si proche l'un de l'autre. Même en le sachant... tel qu'il est aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste ? demanda Arthur, avec sollicitude. On dirait qu'il n'est pas vraiment là...

-Le psychiatre que je l'ai emmené consulter a dit qu'il était schizophrène... mais les neuroleptiques n'ont rien donné sur lui. Je l'ai fait hospitaliser à une époque, mais il n'a pas supporté le pavillon fermé, et il a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. Alors... je l'ai fait sortir, et depuis lors, je le surveille comme je peux, pendant qu'il déambule. Je lui apporte des vêtements, je lui donne à manger. Il vit dans son monde... parfois, il me désespère... mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, s'il est comme ça. Je pense que c'est le Sceau, qui l'a affecté, son esprit ne fonctionne plus comme avant, il est devenu simple. Je crois que personne ne peut rien faire pour lui...

Merlin regarda Morgane, bouleversé, et souffla :

-Tu as dû beaucoup l'aimer, pour veiller comme ça sur lui, après tout le mal qu'il a fait autrefois.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

-Il était plus amoureux de moi que je ne l'étais de lui, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas su... m'y prendre avec lui. Je n'ai pas su... le ramener assez fort. Mais pendant presque cinq ans, il est venu me voir tous les soirs, sur l'Ile des Bénis. Alors, oui, je suppose. Je suppose... que nous nous aimions.

-Il est venu à toi... en tant que Mordred, n'est-ce pas ? comprit soudain Merlin, en plissant les yeux. Pas... en tant que Solel !

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Et tu ne m'en as pas averti ? dit-il, interloqué.

-Je l'ai reconnu le tout premier jour. Il est venu me voir avec un discours plein de haine... et je l'ai renvoyé... C'était avant l'unification d'Albion. Il ne pensait qu'à vous détruire, toi et Arthur. Et à ce moment-là, j'ai pensé... à vous avertir. Mais ensuite, son cœur a changé, et il est vraiment devenu bon. Et il aimait tant être chevalier, et il avait si peur... que si vous découvriez sa véritable identité, il ne soit chassé de Camelot. Essaie de comprendre, Merlin. Il était comme toi. A l'époque où tu étais forcé de cacher tes pouvoirs. Il vivait la même chose. Je ne pouvais pas... le dénoncer. Ca m'était... impossible.

Merlin hocha la tête.

Il comprenait.

Et il se souvenait de Solel, à cette époque. Son courage et son dévouement, pendant le siège de Nemeth... Il aurait dû se douter qu'il était magicien. Il y avait eu des signes... mais il était passé, bêtement, à côté. En pensant que ça n'aurait eu aucun sens, pour un sorcier, de dissimuler ses pouvoirs alors que ceux-ci n'étaient plus hors-la-loi...

-Je ne sais pas quand il a commencé à basculer à nouveau du côté obscur, reprit Morgane, à voix basse. Mais je suppose que ça s'est produit...quand je l'ai laissé, pour partir avec Guenièvre, faire le pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je partais... ni où j'allais... ni combien de temps je resterais absente. Parce que... nous nous étions disputés. Je l'avais accusé... d'être à l'origine de ce qui s'était passé, pendant le tournoi, et j'étais tellement furieuse contre lui. De penser que peut-être... il avait osé... faire du mal à Gwen.

-Tu avais vu juste, c'est lui qui l'a fait, murmura Arthur. Il a pris le contrôle de ce chevalier, et il s'est servi de son arme pour frapper Guennièvre au ventre. Il me l'a avoué lui-même... au moment où il m'a tué. Il m'a dit... qu'il regrettait.

Merlin secoua la tête, écoeuré.

Morgane frissonna.

-Il ne l'a jamais reconnu devant moi, souffla-t-elle. Je te jure, Arthur... que si j'avais su ses intentions...

-Je sais, dit Arthur, en posant une main sur la sienne, les larmes aux yeux. Je sais. Tu as été tellement formidable, avec Guenièvre, après ça. Nous ne pouvions pas l'aider, mais toi... tu l'as sauvée, en l'emmenant faire ce voyage. Ce que Mordred a fait... ce n'était pas ta faute, Morgane. Tu ne peux être tenue responsable pour ses choix.

-Mais il s'est abandonné au mal en mon absence, dit-elle, d'un ton coupable. Parce que je n'étais plus là pour le retenir.

-Moi aussi, j'étais absent, répondit Arthur, avec force. Nous l'étions tous. Dieu seul sait ce qui a pu arriver pendant ce temps-là. Dieu seul sait pourquoi... Mordred a laissé la haine pénétrer dans son cœur à nouveau.

Morgane baissa les yeux.

-Il avait eu une vision, murmura-t-elle. Une vision du monde où nous vivons aujourd'hui... celle d'un futur sans magie. Il me l'avait montrée. Je sais qu'elle le hantait. Il croyait... qu'il pourrait empêcher cet avenir d'arriver... et je pense... que tout ce qu'il a fait, était dans ce but. Mais il a fait de mauvais choix. Il s'est laissé emporter par sa soif de pouvoir. Il a vendu son âme à la nécromancie pour pouvoir contrôler Hengist et ses sorciers noirs. Quand je suis rentrée du Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune, il a utilisé la magie noire pour prendre le contrôle sur moi, et pour m'obliger à oeuvrer dans son camp. Il était devenu tellement puissant, que j'ai été obligée de jouer son jeu. Il voulait te détruire, Merlin, parce qu'il s'était mis en tête que j'avais eu une liaison avec toi. Et... il voulait être Roi à ta place, Arthur... et il était prêt à te tuer pour obtenir ta couronne. Il m'a mise au pied du mur. Je devais empêcher Merlin de participer à la bataille de Camlann... sinon, il te tuerait. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de faire semblant d'être de son côté. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne, parce qu'il l'aurait su.

Merlin avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était bouleversée.

-Quand tu m'as enfermé... dans l'Antre de Cristal... est-ce que tu l'as fait parce que Mordred te l'avait demandé ? dit-il d'une voix sourde

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, répondit-elle. C'était mon idée. Mordred m'avait demandé de te tuer, pas de te faire prisonnier. Je savais que si je ne te mettais pas à l'abri, il passerait derrière moi pour s'en prendre à toi. Et je savais que si je te laissais combattre à Camlann, tu sacrifierais ta vie pour sauver celle d'Arthur. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen... de te protéger, tu comprends ? Aithusa m'avait dit... que sans toi, la magie mourrait. Et je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Je savais que Mordred s'apercevrait que je lui avais menti... Je savais comme il était puissant... je devais te protéger...

La voix de Morgane s'éteignit.

-C'était le seul moyen, souffla-t-elle.

-M'enfermer pour l'éternité dans une boîte, dit Merlin, avec douleur.

-Pour que tu vives, admit-elle.

-Et Arthur..., souffla-t-il.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Morgane, sans qu'elle réponde rien à cette question-là.

-Aithusa t'a demandé de choisir, entre Arthur et moi, réalisa Merlin, horrifié.Et... tu m'as choisi, moi.

Morgane acquiesça, incapable de regarder son frère. Et elle poursuivit sa confession, en pensant qu'il était temps. Grand temps qu'ils sachent tous, ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne voulait plus de mensonges, elle ne voulait plus de secrets. Pour repartir à zéro, et être vraiment libre, elle devait se défaire de cet ancien poids qui pesait encore sur elle. Celui de sa destinée accomplie.

-La Source était mourante. Aithusa savait qu'elle-même ne survivrait pas. Elle avait consacré toutes ses forces à mettre ses enfants au monde, pour qu'eux puissent avoir un avenir. Et elle savait que cet avenir n'arriverait jamais sans toi. C'est elle qui, la première, m'a fait comprendre, que la magie d'Albion reposait sur deux éléments sans lesquels elle était vouée à disparaître : les dragons... et toi, Merlin. Ces deux éléments étaient indissociables. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir rappeler un jour les enfants d'Aithusa à la vie... Alors, elle m'a fait promettre, que je m'assurerais de la survie de la magie, quels qu'en soient les sacrifices. Je lui ai donné ma parole. Et je t'ai choisi, toi.

Elle regarda enfin son frère, et, quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle souffla :

-Je te demande pardon, Arthur.

Arthur répondit instinctivement en la prenant dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui en murmurant farouchement :

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Morgane. A ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose.

-Tu ne sais pas, mon soleil, dit-elle, d'une voix brisée. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de savoir que mon choix te condamnait.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit Arthur. De nous deux, c'était Merlin qu'il fallait sauver...

Merlin secouait la tête, abasourdi. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter d'être aimé à ce point par _deux _Pendragon ?

-J'ai préparé ce piège... et je t'ai conduit là-bas, Merlin, dit Morgane, en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Et j'ai affronté ton regard, quand tu as compris, que je t'avais trahi... c'était tout ce qui m'était cher que je venais de trahir, et tu ne peux pas savoir, à quel point ça a été dur, pour moi de te faire ça... Tu m'avais apporté tout ton amour, et voilà... comment je te récompensais... en te plantant un poignard dans le dos...

Morgane ferma les yeux.

-Quand je suis retournée sur l'Ile des Bénis, tous mes disciples avaient été massacrés, de la main de Mordred... et Aithusa gisait morte, le cœur arraché. C'est alors... que j'ai compris, que je devais faire quelque chose, pour empêcher l'issue tragique de Camlann. Je voulais te sauver, Arthur. Je savais que je tuerais Merlin en te laissant mourir, je savais que les deux faces de la même pièce ne devaient pas être séparées. Mais surtout... je voulais être là, pour mon frère, alors que j'avais échoué à être une sœur pour lui, pendant si longtemps. Je suis allée... dans le Temple de l'Esprit, pour ordonner à Morgause de me libérer du démon qui m'empêchait de combattre, parce que les magiciens noirs risquaient de prendre le contrôle sur lui...et elle nous a séparés l'un de l'autre, juste assez pour que je puisse utiliser sa puissance pour détruire nos ennemis. Ensuite, je suis partie sur le champ de bataille... en espérant arriver à temps pour te sauver, mon soleil. Mais... je suis arrivée trop tard. Quand je t'ai rejoint, tu étais déjà mortellement blessé...

-Morgane, qu'importe que tu soies arrivée trop tard pour moi... tu as sauvé Albion ce jour-là, souffla Arthur.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même été obligée de te regarder mourir. J'ai été obligée de te regarder mourir de la main de l'homme que j'avais aimé, d'un homme qui s'était changé en monstre...

-Et moi, je t'ai tuée, dit Merlin à Morgane, avec douleur. Je t'ai tuée avec la puissance de ma magie, et tu as fini broyée de l'intérieur... Je te demande pardon, pour ça, Morgane. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger cette épreuve, mais la puissance de la Source...était trop grande...et je n'avais plus aucune prise sur elle. Je t'ai sentie mourir jusque dans ma propre chair. J'ai senti ton sang couler comme si c'était le mien... Je suis tellement désolé, pour le mal que je t'ai causé...

-Merlin, ne comprends-tu pas ? dit-elle, doucement. Je savais ce que je faisais. Je savais que le magicien choisi pour être le réceptacle de la Source pendant Camlann ne pourrait pas survivre à la bataille... Les sorciers noirs étaient trop nombreux, leurs pouvoirs étaient trop déchaînés... la seule contre-attaque possible était une magie si puissante qu'aucun corps humain ne pourrait y résister physiquement... Je savais... et c'est pour ça... que j'y suis allée, à ta place... Parce que ma vie n'avait pas d'importance.

-Tu te trompes, dit-il, en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Tu es incroyablement importante. C'est grâce à toi, si la magie a pu renaître. C'est grâce à toi, si nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui... Tu as tenu ta promesse, Morgane. Tu nous as offert un futur où nous pouvons être libres. Maintenant, il faut encore que tu apprennes à faire confiance à ceux qui t'aiment...La prochaine fois, _parle-moi avant _de m'entraîner dans une situation comme celle-ci. Ca m'évitera de frôler la crise cardiaque... et de me demander dans quel camp tu joues, _encore une fois. _Je ne veux plus douter de toi, Morgane. Plus jamais. Je...

Il secoua la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes, des yeux qui disaient : _je t'aime_.

-Je sais, répondit-elle, d'une voix nouée d'émotion, en s'accrochant à lui. Moi aussi, Merlin. Moi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point. Et je sais que c'est... beaucoup te demander, d'essayer de pardonner à Mordred...

-Si Arthur peut le faire, souffla Merlin, alors, je suppose que moi aussi... Après tout, tu as raison. Il a été bien assez puni comme ça.

Il secoua la tête, regarda les disciples émus qui les entouraient en silence, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Wildor, qui se trouvait devant eux, indécis.

-Et toi, Wildor ? demanda-t-il doucement. Est-ce que tu pourras lui pardonner ?

-Il a détruit Aithusa. Il s'est attaqué à sa fille..., dit le jeune magicien, bouleversé.

-Mais elle va bien, maintenant, dit doucement Merlin. N'est-ce pas ? Apportez-la moi... où est-elle ?

-La voilà, dit Thomas, en tendant au Maître l'oeuf maltraité qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un bébé dragon à l'intérieur ? demanda Arthur, en regardant l'ovale scintillant avec révérence.

-Un bébé de Kilgarrah, répondit Merlin, en hochant la tête, avec un sourire à l'attention de son ami.

-Alors, ça veut dire que nous pourrons voler à nouveau, dit Arthur, d'un air ravi.

-Pas avant quelques années, Sire, répondit Merlin, en riant. Mais un jour... oui, certainement.

En cet instant plein d'émotion, Merlin eut une pensée pleine d'amour pour l'homme qui avait été son père par deux fois : Balinor, Seigneur des Dragons... qui lui avait murmuré, lorsqu'il était enfant, qu'un jour, les dragons reviendraient. Son père avait eu raison. Il n'avait jamais perdu la foi. Un jour, les enfants d'Aithusa et Kilgarrah règneraient à nouveau sur le ciel, le remplissant de leur magie merveilleuse. Merlin saisit l'oeuf entre ses longs doigts, et regarda Morgane, l'invitant à le tenir avec lui. Leurs mains entrèrent en contact sur la surface lisse et douce, et Morgane frémit alors qu'une vision du futur lui apparaissait.

-C'est une des filles, dit Merlin, avec un sourire, en étendant ses perceptions de Seigneur des Dragons pour entrer en contact avec la créature qui dormait sous la coquille. Celle qui s'appellera Shelayivin.

-Elle sera délicate, sinueuse et magnifique, répondit Morgane, avec adoration, les yeux dorés par sa prémonition. Je la vois bleu nuit, avec des écailles lisérées d'or, et des yeux noirs comme l'onyx le plus étincelant qui seront illuminés comme un ciel étoilé par une belle nuit d'été.

-Son cœur bat à toute allure... , murmura Merlin, bouleversé. Elle est un peu effrayée, mais elle n'est pas blessée. Ca va aller, ma chérie. Nous sommes là, maintenant...

-Et nous veillerons sur toi, dit Morgane, en caressant tendrement l'oeuf.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car Merlin et Morgane ressemblaient à des parents comblés devant leur trouvaille, comme s'ils étaient le père, et la mère, de la petite dragonne... peut-être l'étaient-ils, au fond. Merlin avait été si proche de Kilgarrah autrefois. Et Morgane, si liée à Aithusa. En l'absence des deux dragons, ils serviraient sans doute de parents de substitution pour leurs enfants orphelins.

Merlin s'arracha à la contemplation de son trésor, se retourna vers Wildor et nota :

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu... à propos de Mordred...

-Merlin..., dit Wildor, en secouant la tête, déchiré.

-Je comprends que tu souffres, coupa Merlin, avec compassion. Je comprends qu'il te soit difficile de surmonter la mort d'Aithusa. Celle de Kilgarrah est encore si vive dans mon propre cœur. Et je ne crois pas que Morgane ait moins mal que toi, ou moi, en se souvenant de la manière dont le Roi, et la Reine sont morts. Mais la haine... ne mène nulle part, hormis sur le chemin de la destruction, et si tu la laisses s'emparer de toi, tu deviendras un autre Mordred. Alors... est-ce cela que tu veux, Wildor ?

-Non, souffla le disciple, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Merlin rouvrit les vannes de la magie, légèrement, et les sorciers présents poussèrent tous un « oh » unanime en la sentant affluer à nouveau. C'était très différent du premier retour joyeux et brutal qu'ils avaient expérimenté quelques temps auparavant. La Source s'écoulait en douceur, non dans un jaillissement turbulent, comme si Merlin la canalisait. Il regarda Wildor et dit avec gentillesse :

-Alors, répare le mal que tu lui as fait.

Wildor cligna des yeux, comme s'il hésitait encore.

Puis, il mit un genou en terre, étendit la main, et la posa sur la joue sanglante de Mordred, là où il l'avait frappé. Il prononça le sortilège de guérison avec coeur, et la magie passa, de ses doigts, à la blessure, pour la refermer. Mordred le regarda avec étonnement, et un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour toucher sa joue, stupéfait.

-Merci pour lui, Wildor, murmura Merlin, avec un sourire soulagé.

-Merci à vous, Maître, souffla Wildor, en baissant les yeux. Pour m'avoir rappelé... que moi aussi, je risquais de me perdre, si je n'y prenais garde...

-Mais nous pouvons tous nous perdre, si nous n'y prenons garde, répondit Merlin, avec une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Même vous ?

Merlin rit, de bon cœur.

-Je crois que vous avez eu l'occasion de constater à quel point je pouvais être perdu_, _dit-il, en hochant la tête, d'un air entendu. A moins que le fait de ventiler et de vomir à cause du stress ne soit pas considéré comme une forme d'égarement... Mais j'ai un gros doute là-dessus...

Wildor ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est vrai que ce jour-là, vous n'étiez pas vraiment au sommet de votre forme... D'ailleurs ce tablier...

-Silence, ordonna Merlin, d'un ton faussement menaçant. Ce n'est pas une manière de parler au Maître.

Wildor ravala son rire.

-Alors... demanda-t-il, avec curiosité. Comment êtes-vous revenu ?

Merlin émit un grognement, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Arthur faisait de gros efforts pour regarder ailleurs. Il sourit à part lui. Il savait _quoi _répondre à cette question-là. Et n'en déplaise à Morgane... ce n'était certainement pas le mot « orgasme ».

-Qu'est-ce qui nous fait tous revenir, aussi loin que nous puissions partir ?demanda-t-il, d'un ton énigmatique.

Wildor secoua la tête et souffla :

-Je ne sais pas...

Les disciples se rapprochèrent, en haleine.

-Morgane... à toi de répondre, dit Merlin, en haussant un sourcil.

Et quand elle haussa un sourcil amusé, il pensa : _si tu gaffes, je t"étrangle._

Mais Morgane eut un sourire et hocha la tête en affirmant à ses élèves :

-L'amour. C'est la seule chose qui puisse rappeler ceux qui se sont égarés trop loin. Et c'est ce que Merlin essaie de vous enseigner... la magie doit toujours être un acte d'amour, parce que le cœur de la Source est celui d'une mère, pour nous tous. Et qu'elle ne souhaite pas la mort, même pour ceux de ses enfants qui se sont égaré le plus loin... comme Mordred...

Merlin baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme qui était accroché à Morgane, le souffle apaisé, les yeux vides, et il passa sa main devant son visage pour l'endormir, avant de poser sa paume sur son front.

-Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Morgane, d'un ton confiant.

-J'efface la mémoire de son agression, répondit-il, les yeux dorés. Il est inutile qu'il s'en souvienne. Maintenant, je l'enroule dans le sortilège que j'ai évoqué tout à l'heure...pour lui éviter de faire d'autres bêtises... et j'y rajoute un charme de protection, pour que ceux qui voudraient profiter de sa faiblesse oublient leurs mauvaises intentions quand ils s'approcheront de lui, et passent leur chemin.

-Merci, souffla Morgane, avec reconnaissance.

Et Merlin lui sourit, chaleureusement.

-Il va dormir jusqu'au matin, il ne se rappellera de rien à son réveil. Et il pourra continuer d'errer comme bon lui semble, puisque c'est ce qui lui apporte la paix.

Arthur hocha la tête avec satisfaction puis, il prit Mordred des bras de sa sœur, le souleva, et alla le déposer précautionneusement à l'entrée du squatt.

Quand il revint vers Morgane, Merlin, et les disciples assemblés, il demanda avec un frisson d'excitation :

-Et maintenant ? Que faisons-nous ?

-Nous allons chercher les autres œufs, bien sûr, dit Merlin, avec un sourire. Il nous en reste quatre à trouver !

Et tous hochèrent la tête en choeur alors qu'ils repassaient en vision magique.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

La troupe s'ébranla avec enthousiasme, conduite par Merlin, qui tenait l'oeuf de la petite Shelayivin, Morgane, Arthur et Wildor à ses côtés... Les trois œufs suivants se trouvaient sous terre, et ce fut sans hésiter qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bouche d'égoûts la plus proche pour remonter leur piste étincelante, insensibles à l'eau croupie, et aux odeurs nauséabondes. Cela ressemblait à un jeu de piste, ou à une chasse au trésor, et bien qu'ils furent sur le point de se perdre, dans le labyrinthe des tunnels, ils continuèrent à courir sans hésiter. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le sas où les trois œufs se trouvaient prisonniers côte à côte, un cri de joie se répandit dans les rangs des disciples.

Le spectacle que formaient les oeufs, étroitement accrochés les uns aux autres, était spectaculaire, par les yeux de la magie.

Leurs trois galaxies de lumière ruisselante semblaient accrochées les unes aux autres, et palpitaient en grandes éclaboussures étincelantes...

Quand Merlin décrivit le phénomène à Arthur, celui-ci soupira.

-J'aimerais avoir des yeux magiques pour voir ça, murmura-t-il. Quel dommage que je n'aie que les miens...

-Ca peut s'arranger, dit Merlin, avec un sourire.

Et il brossa les tempes d'Arthur, du bout de ses doigts, en transférant sa vision à son Roi dans un léger glissement. Arthur était si réceptif à la magie, qu'il attrapa l'enchantement sans effort, bondissant joyeusement à sa rencontre. En sentant ses réactions instinctives sous son pouvoir, Merlin se souvint de toutes les résistances que son ami avait eues autrefois...dans sa première vie...Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de son ouverture, et de sa familiarité avec la Source à présent. Arthur les avait transportés dans la forêt d'Acétir avec l'aide de la magie... Quand Merlin y pensait, il en avait le frisson. Il pouvait lui parler, d'une certaine façon. Pas, à la manière d'un sorcier... mais comme, dans une prière... et la Source... la Source l'écoutait, et lui répondait, à travers lui...

Merlin sourit en voyant son ami ouvrir de grands yeux face aux œufs.

- Alors, c'est à ça que ressemblent les dragons... pour les magiciens..., dit Arthur, émerveillé.

-Les _œufs _de dragon, rectifia Merlin, en riant. Un dragon éclos est encore une plus pure merveille. Ils ressemblent... à de grandes fleurs étincelantes, sans cesse en mouvement, qui entrent en éruption d'un instant sur l'autre.

-C'est... vraiment magnifique, murmura Arthur. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi toi, et Morgane, êtes à ce point obsédés de dragons. Déjà à l'époque où je n'avais que mes pauvres yeux mortels pour regarder Kilgarrah, j'avais un tel faible pour lui...

Merlin sourit en retirant ses doigts des tempes d'Arthur, et s'agenouilla dans la vase aux côtés de Morgane, qui avait déjà saisi le premier œuf. Ils répétèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Shelayivin, posant leurs doigts côte à côte sur la coquille, face à face.

-C'est la première-née d'Aithusa, dit Merlin, lorsqu'il effleura celui-ci. Son nom est Ergarargh.

-Elle sera grande, forte et sage, ses écailles auront le vert de l'émeraude la plus éclatante, et elle aura les plus longues ailes de toute l'histoire des dragons, s'exclama Morgane, les yeux dorés dans les étincelles de sa vision.

-Son cœur bat lentement et vigoureusement, murmura Merlin, avec un sourire. Elle est en pleine forme.

Il tendit l'oeuf à Morgane et lui dit :

-Pour toi.

-Pour moi ? fit-elle, incrédule.

Il hocha la tête, amusé.

-Je ne peux pas m'occuper de cinq œufs à la fois, tu sais,... ils sont drôlement lourds... Et je porte déjà Shelayivin. Aithusa aurait voulu que tu veilles sur la première de ses filles, j'en suis convaincu, étant donné le lien que vous partagiez...

Morgane prit l'oeuf de la dragonne d'émeraude avec amour.

Et Wildor leur apporta le second pour qu'ils puissent l'ausculter.

-C'est la jumelle de Shelayivin, annonça Merlin. Elle s'appelle Fildurargh.

Et Morgane ajouta :

-Elle sera brillante comme l'or du soleil, ses sortilèges seront les plus espiègles qui aient été inventés de mémoire de dragon, et elle sera ravissante, sous tous ses visages... une maîtresse de la transformation et de la dissimulation, qui nous surprendra tous... on l'appellera : la princesse Caméléon.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda son premier disciple, et lui dit :

-Garde-la avec toi, et veille sur elle, Wildor. C'est toi qui l'as accouchée, de tes propres mains, et je sais qu'Aithusa ne pourrait imaginer meilleur gardien que toi, pour elle, en attendant qu'elle éclose...

-Celui-ci est un garçon, dit Merlin, attendri, en touchant le troisième oeuf. Et son nom est Gorka.

-C'est le digne fils de Kilgarrah, dit Morgane, avec un sourire. Mêmes écailles cuivrées, même regard, même allure. Ce dragon-là sera le roi du futur où nous avons été transportés...Il volera à travers tous les ciels de ce monde...

Elma reçut l'oeuf dans ses bras, avec un sourire, et elle hocha la tête.

-J'en prendrai grand soin, promit-elle.

Merlin leva les yeux et dit :

-Il n'en manque qu'un seul...

-Le dragon blanc, dit Morgane, le cœur battant. Mais il n'est pas ici...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils suivirent la piste d'Adrinial à travers les rues de Londres, en courant, les uns derrière les autres, en désordre. Ils étaient sales après leur incursion dans les égoûts, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils avaient presque entièrement rassemblé leur famille dispersée... Alors que fondus dans les ombres ils s'envolaient par-dessus les toits pour précipiter le rythme de leur course, Arthur redécouvrit la sensation impossible d'avoir des ailes, et d'être transformé en oiseau. Ca lui avait manqué, ça aussi... comme il avait aimé voler avec Merlin ! Il se souvenait des loopings de Kilgarrah et de la signature du traité d'Albion, quand son magicien transporté de bonheur l'avait enlevé dans ses bras pour le faire planer au-dessus de la foule... il se souvenait des chaises qui dansaient sous les voûtes du château et de l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant...

Quand l'empreinte de l'oeuf étincela dans le champ de vision des magiciens, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient arrivés à une splendide propriété, entourée de hautes grilles, et de dizaines de caméras de surveillance.

-Oh, dit Merlin, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-L'oeuf est à l'intérieur, s'exclama Morgane. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, quelqu'un a mis la main dessus avant nous !

-Il faut le récupérer, s'exclama Wildor.

-Attendez un instant, intervint Arthur. Je croyais que Merlin avait dit de rester discrets ? Si vous vous faites filmer en train de tenter une incursion à l'intérieur de ce palace, tout étincelants de magie, je vois mal comment vous pourriez le rester. Et une fois que vous aurez été repérés, les ennuis commenceront...

-Je vais y aller seul, décida Merlin.

-C'est trop dangereux, s'exclama Arthur, avec inquiétude.

-Pas pour moi, dit-il, d'un air amusé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques, insista Arthur.

-Oui, Sire Maman, dit Merlin en riant.

-Merlin, ne fais pas l'idiot..., menaça Arthur.

-Arthur, ce sera un jeu d'enfant, vraiment ! La preuve ! Regardez...

Merlin haussa les sourcils, et étendit la main en expliquant, alors que ses yeux flamboyaient joyeusement :

-Etape 1. Dérèglement du système de surveillance... j'aveugle toutes les caméras et je fais planter le système informatique. Etape 2 : je persuade les chiens qui protègent la propriété que je suis leur meilleur ami... pour qu'ils continuent à dormir sur leurs deux oreilles quand ils me sentiront passer. Etape 3 : je me rends invisible... et le tour est joué ! conclut la voix de Merlin, à l'emplacement vide qu'il occupait encore un instant plus tôt.

-Et que fais-tu de ta leçon de morale de tout à l'heure, sur le fait que la magie n'était pas censée servir à tricher, à voler... ? s'exclama Arthur, incrédule. Parce que tu viens juste de donner à tes disciples une véritable leçon de cambriolage en trois points !

Le rire de Merlin s'éleva dans les airs.

-Nous ne volons pas cet œuf, nous le récupérons. Souvenez-vous de ce que disait toujours Kilgarrah... _Je ne suis le dragon..._

_-...de personne, _conclut Arthur à mi-voix, amusé.

Il s'en souvenait aussi.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Comment un collectionneur avait-il réussi à mettre la main sur Adrinial ? se demanda Merlin, stupéfait, lorsqu'il se matérialisa à l'intérieur de la chambre forte depuis laquelle l'oeuf irradiait.

En tout cas, s'il avait cru pouvoir garder le bébé dragon à l'abri des voleurs, il se trompait lourdement.

Aucune mesure de sécurité ne pouvait résister à un magicien qui maîtrisait la dématérialisation...

Face à l'oeuf du dragon blanc, Merlin resta un instant fasciné, sentant un immense bonheur s'ouvrir en lui. A présent, tous les enfants de Kilgarrah, et d'Aithusa, étaient réunis... il prit la précieuse coquille entre ses bras, contre celle de la petite Shelayivin, et il se hâta de retraverser les murs de la maison, pour rejoindre les autres au-dehors.

-Il est là ! s'exclama Wildor, les yeux étincelants.

Et Morgane, subjuguée, s'avança pour poser les mains sur l'oeuf, en s'exclamant :

-Voici le dragon blanc, le créateur de possibles, l'arbre des avenirs, la grande lumière revenue dans le monde.

-Adrinial, est son nom, murmura Merlin. Il est le fils de sa mère Aithusa, qui sauva le futur.

-Et il est promis à un grand destin, dit Morgane, les yeux illuminés. Adrinial sera le dragon de Galaad, le Prince de Lumière, notre Guide, et ensemble... ils nous ramèneront...

Elle posa une main sur son cœur, et répéta doucement, incrédule :

-Ils nous ramèneront...

-Chez nous ? dit Arthur, qui n'osait y croire. Est-ce que c'est ça, Morgane ? Nous allons pouvoir retourner à Camelot ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. C'est juste... une intuition.

-Merlin est-ce que tu crois que ce serait possible ? s'écria Arthur, surexcité.

-Doucement, Arthur, supplia Merlin.

-Mais nous avons traversé le temps une fois ! Nous pourrions le faire dans l'autre sens ! Nous pourrions rentrer ! Tu pourrais...

-Arthur, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête. Je n'ai vraiment... aucune idée de la manière dont je m'y suis pris pour nous emmener ici. Et... ce n'était pas un simple voyage... nous avons du renaître... physiquement pour arriver dans cette époque. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'emballer. Morgane... n'a pas vraiment eu de vision, et elle n'a pas non plus dit qu'Adrinial allait nous ramener à Camelot. N'est-ce pas, Morgane ?

Morgane secoua la tête, bouleversée.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, confirma-t-elle.

Arthur referma la bouche, étonné de la déception qu'il ressentait.

L'espace d'un instant, quand la possibilité de revenir à son peuple, et à son royaume, l'avait effleuré, il s'était senti... si comblé.

Mais sans doute Merlin avait-il raison... Sans doute s'était-il beaucoup trop emballé. Il soupira, et regarda l'oeuf, en secouant la tête.

-Comment Adrinial pourrait-il être le dragon de Galaad ? demanda-t-il, avec tristesse. Galaad est... il est... il est mort, Morgane.

La jeune femme eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Une promesse est une promesse, murmura-t-elle.

-Allez-vous les faire renaître maintenant ? demanda Wildor, en regardant Merlin, le cœur battant. Allez-vous ramener les dragons à la vie ?

Merlin fixa un à un les cinq œufs, et soupira :

-Non. Pas maintenant.

L'expression des disciples fut aussitôt peinée et déçue...

-La Source vient tout juste de se réveiller, affirma-t-il. La magie est encore en pleine expansion... à travers Albion, des dizaines de magiciens-nés se découvrent, qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qui leur arrive, et tout cela se produit... alors que les cinq enfants d'Aithusa ne sont encore que des œufs. Avez-vous vu le résultat qu'un tel surgissement de pouvoirs a produit sur vous ? Malgré tout l'enseignement que vous avez reçu de par le passé, vous avez été débordés par l'émotion. Et si vous êtes plus calmes, maintenant, c'est seulement parce que j'ai ralenti le débit, de sorte qu'il soit... plus restreint. Imaginez les hommes, les femmes, et les enfants à qui la magie n'a jamais été enseignée ! Imaginez comme même le flux que je maintiens doit les submerger ! Si je rappelais les dragons à la vie, maintenant, ce serait le chaos. Même à l'époque où elle régnait sur le monde, nous n'avons jamais eu cinq dragons à la fois, avec parmi eux, un dragon blanc... lorsqu'ils seront nés, la magie sera plus flamboyante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, la Source plus puissante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Nous devons nous préparer pour ce jour, si nous voulons que tout se passe bien quand il arrivera. D'ici là, appliquons-nous déjà à maîtriser le flux actuel, et à nous maîtriser nous-mêmes.

Merlin eut un sourire d'encouragement et dit à ses disciples:

-Ce n'est que partie remise... en attendant... vous devez faire votre devoir... et bien veiller sur vos œufs. Je vous fais confiance...

-Et le dragon blanc ? demanda soudain Arthur. Qui va le prendre ?

Merlin le regarda avec tendresse et dit :

-Ce sera vous, Sire... en attendant que Galaad puisse l'avoir. Venez, à présent. Il est temps de retourner à Bristol avant que le jour ne se lève...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

L'aube était presque là quand ils regagnèrent leurs chambres, après cette nuit agitée.

-Je crois que nous avons bien mérité une grasse matinée après une nuit comme celle-là, dit Morgane, avec un sourire, en prenant congé. Ah ! Et... les garçons... n'oubliez pas de ranger votre chambre, jeta-t-elle, d'un ton amusé, par-dessus son épaule. Les arbres qui poussent n'importe où... ça fait vraiment désordre...

Sur ces mots, elle se retira, avec l'oeuf d'Ergarargh serré contre son coeur.

Arthur et Merlin posèrent Adrinial et Shelayivin côte à côte au milieu des fleurs qui recouvraient le lit, et les observèrent un moment en silence.

-Est-ce que tu peux... commença Arthur.

-Bien sûr, répondit Merlin, sans même qu'il ait besoin de terminer sa phrase.

Et, posant ses doigts sur la tempe du Roi, il lui transféra ses yeux, pour qu'il puisse voir à quoi ressemblait le dragon blanc à travers la magie.

Arthur sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il regardait les voies lactées entrecroisées danser devant ses yeux.

-On dirait... un mirage stellaire, murmura-t-il.

C'était la chose la plus prodigieuse qu'il ait jamais contemplée, et il sentit l'émotion monter en lui.

-Merlin... est-ce que... tu crois que...

Il s'interrompit, le souffle court.

-Arthur, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Merlin, en voyant le regard triste qu'avait soudain son ami.

-C'est Guenièvre, murmura Arthur. Elle me manque, Merlin... je voudrais... je voudrais tellement la revoir. Tout à l'heure,quand nous étions face à Mordred... je pensais à elle, et je me suis rappelé... de tous ces moments que nous avons partagés ensemble, et de ce que c'était, de l'avoir, à mes côtés. Dans ma vie. Comme ma femme. Elle est venue me rejoindre, à Camlann, tu sais. Elle montait un cheval blanc, illuminé de magie, et elle s'est dressée entre moi, et les ténèbres... Elle était tellement courageuse. Elle est morte... dans mes bras... et j'ai le sentiment... qu'il y a tellement de choses que nous aurions encore du vivre. Nous avons été séparés si tôt. Si seulement... si seulement...

-Arthur, dit Merlin avec un sourire chaleureux. Gwen est là, quelque part. Vous allez la revoir. Nous la retrouverons, et vous serez à nouveau réunis comme avant.

Arthur cligna des yeux, et le regarda avec espoir.

-Tu crois ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix hésitante, remplie de confusion. Merlin, tu crois vraiment ?

-J'en suis absolument certain, dit Merlin, avec force, en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Et si, elle ne se souvenait pas de moi ? Et si, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? dit Arthur, avec angoisse.

-Impossible, affirma Merlin, sans hésiter. Elle est votre Reine, et elle vous aime. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle vous ait gardé dans son cœur, comme vous l'avez gardée dans le vôtre.

Arthur sourit, et son sourire dessina un soleil sur son visage.

-Merlin... dans cette vie... nous pourrons avoir... des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... ce ne sera pas comme... après que Mordred l'ait blessée... à moins que...

-Même si nous ressemblons à ceux que nous étions, répondit Merlin, ce sont de nouveaux corps que nous avons reçus. Et je ne vois aucune raison pour que Gwen ne puisse pas avoir tous les enfants dont elle rêve avec vous.

Arthur cacha son sourire radieux derrière sa main.

-Alors, il se pourrait vraiment qu'Adrinial... soit le dragon de Galaad, souffla-t-il, en cherchant Merlin des yeux. Et que notre fils... notre fils...

-De tout mon cœur, je l'espère, répondit chaleureusement Merlin, qui partageait sa joie.

Arthur regarda les galaxies entrecroisées, avec une expression rêveuse, et soudain, une autre idée s'ouvrit en lui...

-Merlin... si mon fils doit être un Seigneur des Dragons, et chevaucher un jour le nouveau dragon blanc... est-ce que ça veut dire que... est-ce qu'il sera... comme toi ?

Merlin hocha la tête, en silence.

-Un magicien, dit Arthur, incrédule.

-Je pense qu'il sera l'un des plus grands, répondit Merlin, avec tendresse.

Puis il demanda, d'un ton hésitant :

-Est-ce que... c'est quelque chose,... qui vous gêne, Sire ?

Arthur eut un rire stupéfait, et il versa quelques larmes.

Il pensait à son propre père, et à son aversion pour la magie.

Il pensait à la magie de Merlin, et à celle de Morgane...

Comment son ami pouvait-il lui poser une question pareille ?

Il dit en secouant la tête :

-Non, Merlin. C'est une idée qui me rend fier. Je serai plus fier de mon fils qu'aucun père ne l'aura jamais été avant moi, s'il naît magicien.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin embrassa la chambre du regard, et d'un geste de la main, il la remit en ordre : faisant disparaître l'arbre, et les fleurs, remettant le carrelage en place, rangeant les vêtements dans la penderie et redressant la table de chevet. Il lissa les draps et les couvertures en agitant les doigts, battit les oreillers d'une pichenette de pouvoir et les laissa retomber en douceur contre la tête de lit.

Avec un regard amusé, il regarda le slip Spiderman flotter jusqu'à lui.

_Enfin, _pensa-t-il, _je vais avoir ma revanche._

-Hé, fit Arthur, d'un ton alarmé. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec ça ?

-Le détruire instantanément dans moins de cinq secondes par combustion spontanée, comme dans un film de James Bond, répondit Merlin, d'un ton déterminé. En tant que l'ultime vestige d'une époque révolue.

-Mon œil avec, s'exclama Arthur.

Et saisissant le slip volant avant qu'il n'atteigne son propriétaire, il le fourra dans sa poche.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Merlin, incrédule.

-Je le garde. Comme trophée. Pour le cas où il me prendrait l'idée de raconter cette nuit à Gauvain, et qu'il refuse de me croire, répondit Arthur en riant.

-Quoi ? fit Merlin, empourpré. Non ! Rendez-moi ça ! Immédiatement ! Arthur ! Arthur !

-Hors de question ! Je le garde, fanfaronna Arthur, en battant en retraite. Il faut bien que j'aie au moins une preuve !

-Ce n'est pas une preuve, protesta Merlin, rouge pivoine.

-Bien sûr que si ! Parce que si cette partie-là de l'histoire est vraie, toutes les autres le sont forcément !

-Arthur ! dit Merlin, indigné.

-Quoi, Merlin ? fit Arthur avec un immense sourire.

-Votre vil stratagème ne fonctionnera pas, dit-il, en haussant un sourcil. Je dirai que vous l'avez acheté au rayon enfant du supermarché du coin, et tout le monde me croira !

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Arthur, d'un air triomphant.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu rougiras en disant ça, et qu'alors, tout le monde saura que tu mens, se moqua Arthur.

-Je suis un _très bon _menteur ! Je ne rougis _jamais ! _s'insurgea Merlin.

Arthur brandit le slip et l'agita victorieusement.

-Si tu le veux tellement, viens me le reprendre ! Ca ne doit pas être si difficile pour le _plus grand magicien de tous les temps _!

-Je ne vais certainement pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour récupérer ce fichu slip ! s'étrangla Merlin.

-A propos, dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil, à son tour, qu'est-ce que tu portes sous ton pantalon si ce n'est pas _ce _slip !

-J'ai du me rhabiller en deux secondes, qu'est-ce que vous croyez que...

Merlin s'empourpra, et Arthur éclata de rire.

-Arthur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions !?

-Je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai eu !

Merlin regarda Arthur en fou-rire, et finit par se mettre à rire avec lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être crétin parfois...

Lorsqu'ils finirent par retrouver leur sérieux, il soupira, et demanda :

-Est-ce que vous voulez que je dorme dans la salle de bains cette nuit ?

Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux redevenus eux-mêmes, et que sans les cauchemars, les angoisses nocturnes, et le reste... ils n'avaient plus aucune vraie raison de dormir collés l'un à l'autre. Merlin fit fermement taire dans son esprit la petite voix insistante qui disait : _ça va me manquer... _parce que, vraiment, c'était le moment où jamais de reprendre les bonnes habitudes (plus personne contre qui se rouler en boule la nuit, plus personne sur qui ouvrir les yeux le matin, plus personne pour tracer des cercles sur son coeur pendant qu'il s'endormait...).

Merlin réalisa soudain qu'Arthur le regardait comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

-Merlin, ne fais donc pas l'idiot, dit le Roi, avec une grimace incrédule.

-Je suis sérieux, ça ne me dérange pas, si vous préférez vous étaler pour prendre toute la...

-Merlin !

-Oui ?

-La ferme, dit Arthur..

Merlin sourit, et secoua la tête.

-Allez ! ordonna-t-il. Viens donc te mettre au lit au lieu de raconter des sottises.

Merlin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il ôta ses chaussures, et se glissa joyeusement sous les draps.

Arthur ouvrit les bras pour lui faire une place.

Le magicien posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son Roi, et poussa un soupir lorsqu'il sentit son bras se refermer sur lui. Il était content que _ça _n'ait pas changé. Même si c'était une très mauvaise habitude.

-Tu as été parfait cette nuit, dit Arthur, avec un sourire. Avec Mordred, avec Morgane, avec tes disciples, et avec les dragons... Je suis vraiment content que tu aies retrouvé tes pouvoirs, tu sais, Merlin ?

-Et moi, je suis content d'avoir retrouvé mon Roi, répondit Merlin, en se retournant vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

Il s'attendait à moitié à être refoulé sur une blague, mais Arthur eut un sourire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et souffla : « viens là ». Puis il l'attira plus près pour le serrer dans ses bras. Merlin sentit son coeur s'envoler en myriade de papillons bleus, et Arthur dit, avec un petit rire : "voilà que tu recommences". Merlin sourit en voyant les papillons qui lui avaient échappé se mettre à danser sous le plafonnier et il entendit Arthur dire à mi-voix "Merlin... tu es une telle fille"... "Ce n'est pas vrai", répondit Merlin, en se pelotonnant contre lui. C'était peut-être un peu vrai quand même... mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, décida-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

Comme tant de nuits avant celle-ci, Arthur s'endormit en tenant son ami dans ses bras, une main glissée sous sa chemise, sur son cœur qui battait, au rythme de la Source, au rythme de la magie retrouvée, au rythme de l'espoir qui venait de renaître . Il rêva de voies lactées et de galaxies étincelantes, il rêva d'enfants rieurs et de dragons blancs, il rêva de papillons bleus et de chênes verdoyants, et il rêva des grands yeux noirs de la femme qu'il aimait, et qui seule, manquait encore à sa vie pour faire de lui un homme parfaitement heureux.

_J'arrive, Guenièvre, _pensait-il en rêve, et dans son sommeil, un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage.


	38. Chapitre 37

**_Liz54210 : merci pour ce premier com :). Je sais que beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfics shippent Gwen et Lancelot, mais avec le canon que j'ai écrit, ce n'est juste pas faisable, ce serait trahir des dynamiques que je me suis donné du mal à construire. _  
**

**_Julie : les retrouvailles arrivent à grand pas, ne t'inquiète pas :). C'est sûr que les bébés dragons seront vulnérables, et qu'ils vont donner sacrément de boulot à Papa et Maman (comprendre : Merlin et Morgane XD). Je trouve que le vouvoiement d'Arthur pour Merlin a quelque chose de très intime... mais je pense qu'ils passeront de l'un à l'autre selon leurs "modes" et les moments qu'ils partageront, je verrai ça au fur et à mesure des scènes ;)_**

**_Violette : il était grand temps que Merlin, Arthur et Morgane aient cette explication et qu'ils remettent les choses à plat entre eux. Mordred aussi aura un jour une chance de s'expliquer... J'ai adoré Mordred dans le 501 et dans le 502, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il ait des idées de meurtre derrière la tête et qu'il soit un vilain pervers manipulateur plutôt qu'un pauvre petit innocent; il aurait pu mettre Merlin au supplice en le forçant à jouer un double jeu, il aurait été un adversaire redoutable, encore plus que Morgane...mon parti pris dans ma fic avec le secret total était complètement différent de celui de la série._**

**_Valir : Galaad est appelé à être une sorte de synthèse du meilleur d'Arthur, de Gwen et de Merlin. Le petit prince va déchirer dans tous les domaines ;). Les dragons auront chacun leur personnalité et je pense que vous allez aimer les voir évoluer chacun à leur manière ;). Et tu as bien compris quel est mon point d'arrivée._**

**_Tonksinette : oui, Merthur pour moi c'est ça : pas seulement amis, pas seulement amants... une relation unique et complexe. Que Gwen comprend en effet trèèès bien. De toutes façons, Arthur a toujours été un peu bigame dans la série. Et comme Gwen et Merlin sont d'excellents amis, ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas trop de deux pour le tenir. Ca résume plus ou moins ma vision du Merwenthur ;)_**

**_Avalon : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Merthur réaliste" ? lol. Ou bien c'est le fait qu'ils ne passent pas leur temps à gazouiller en se tenant par la main XD. Ca ferait bizarre s'ils faisaient ça ;). Ce ne serait pas vraiment eux._**

**_Shmi : toi, il faut vraiment que tu lises mon canon ! Ca, ce n'est qu'un résumé de tous les rebondissements qui se produisent dans mes précédentes fics, et encore, très synthétique ! L'histoire de Morgane est bien plus détaillée, de même que sa relation à Aithusa, les visions du futur, le plan de la dragonne blanche, les choix faits par chacun ;). Je pense que si tu t'attaques au reste, tu jetteras sur cette suite dans les temps modernes un regard différent. Notamment, pour comprendre le Merwenthur, ça peut t'aider, parce que même si à l'époque Merthur n'était pas physique, leur trio est une des choses que j'ai beaucoup développée._**

**_LolOW : Lancelot n'a pas rencontré son ange en Afrique, mais à Londres, quand il était encore une racaille, un jour où il est entré dans une boucherie pour s'acheter une escalope parce qu'il s'était fait mettre un oeil au beurre noir XD. C'est après leur rencontre qu'il s'est enrôlé dans les casques bleus et qu'il est parti pour le Kivu. C'est le squatt chez Gwen et les plans de Gauvain sont vraiment foireux (en même temps ils sont là pour faire rire !). Merlin l'esclave de retour : il fallait bien retrouver les bonnes vieilles dynamiques ! Sur ce coup-là, c'est sûr, Arthur fait très fort... et si tu veux un Merlin, cherche un soumis sur un site SM, je t'assure qu'il y en a plein qui adorent masser les pieds XDD. Gratuitement, en plus ! C'est pas beau la vie ? Super que tu aies apprécié les "intuitions" d'Arthur, parce que ce n'est que le début... tu vas voir, la montée en pression va bientôt commencer ! Et je suis ravi de t'avoir fait éclater de rire en plein RER sur Merlin qui se crashe dans le buisson. C'est tellement Merlinois, non ?_**

**_Legend : bien sûr, que j'ai fait un copié collé du dragon rouge pour les noms XD. J'allais pas me planter, quand même ! Encore que l'autre jour, en me relisant, je me suis rendu compte d'un sacré plantage. Au début, Wildor, je l'avais appelé Goldwin ! Et après, pouf ! d'un seul coup ça passe à Wildor, et personne n'avait fait gaffe à ça, la blague ! Moi aussi je vois trèèèès bien Galaad, le prince magicien, sur son dragon blanc :). Encore un peu d'attente pour voir éclore les oeufs mais Arwen est pour bientôt (je vous fais juste marronner encore un peu)._**

**_Theod : les dragons magiques ne mangent pas de nourriture terrestre comme la viande, ils se nourrissent de magie ;). Smaug était mort, c'était pour ça qu'il bâfrait de la chair humaine (beurk !). Donc, ils ne dévoreront pas Mordred en guise de goûter... mais il y en a une qui ne va pas beaucoup l'aimer c'est certain ! (la petite Shela... on va leur donner des diminutifs, hein ? Shela, Erga et Fil pour les trois filles. On garde Gorka et Ardinial pour les deux garçons). Merci car j'ai vraiment essayé de bien les travailler, mes persos... pour qu'ils soient... intéressants, humains, quoi. Dans la série, j'avais aussi parfois l'impression qu'ils restaient à l'état d'ébauche et ça me frustrait. Le jeu des acteurs est très très bon, mais l'écriture des persos aurait pu être mieux faite. J'T'AI FAIT PLEURER DANS LE METRO ! OOh, j'aime ça... (non, je suis pas sadique XD). Sérieusement, faut pas avoir honte... je suis pareil quand je lis quelque chose qui me remue... et puis ça veut dire que je ne fais pas trop mal mon boulot et que j'arrive à faire passer l'émotion ;) donc je suis content. Arthur est totalement gaga devant la magie... il va gatouiller devant son fiston ! Le slip spiderman restera antologique à tout jamais (Arthur, espèce de fétichiste, va !)._**

**_Lena : oooooh quel compliment comparer mon Merlin à Gandhi ! Merci ! Mdr l'émission TV les trucs et astuces de Merlin. Ca pourrait faire un carton ! Arwen arrive à grands pas ;) mais avant... oui, j'ai deux trois petits trucs à caser ! même si on n'est pas dans Harry Potter ! En croatie, je dormais à l'hôtel, très chère... pfff... pour qui me prends-tu ? lol XD mdr. Gauvain et le plan à trois : typique ! Tu la vois la réponse de Mithian ? "Et ma main dans ta trooooooonche !". Je doute qu'elle soit très partageuse. Ca va être comique pour la suite entre le caractère libertaire de Gauvain et les tendances possessives de notre Princesse préférée ;)._**

**_Lily-Anna : oui, Adrinial est un mâle :). Galaad fait toujours ce qu'il dit, il avait promis à sa Maman :). Oui, Morgane est une championne, hein ? Elle est trop forte en vrai (j'aiiiiiiime Morgaaaaaane... vas-y sorcière, c'est toi la plus forte XD)_**

**_Tout de suite un petit chapitre pour vous rendre dingues :)._**

**_Pères et filles._**

**_Et "jouons au chat et à la souris" ... attention, Morgane, tu as une sacrée adversaire sur ce coup-là ;)._**

**CHAPITRE 38**

Ce matin-là, Gaïus se réveilla avec une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac, et l'impression d'être particulièrement en forme. Il sauta sur ses pieds comme s'il avait perdu vingt ans en l'espace d'une seule nuit, s'étira de tout son long, et regarda par la fenêtre en trouvant que le soleil était particulièrement radieux. Est-ce que c'était le printemps, qui lui faisait cet effet-là ? Il n'avait pas été aussi fringant depuis des lustres...

Il avala son petit déjeuner avec appétit quand Perceval le lui apporta, puis, il entendit Uther gémir, de l'autre côté du rideau : « Gaïus... ».

Avec un soupir, il s'avança au chevet de l'ancien Roi.

-Gaïus, ce qu'ils nous servent à manger dans cet hôpital est absolument infect, se plaignit Uther, dégoûté, devant son plateau-repas. Et le pain qu'ils nous apportent est _mou, _je n'arrive pas à croire ça_. _Je vis mes derniers jours... il est hors de question que j'avale... cette nourriture insipide. Appelez-moi ce petit Enzo, qui fait le ménage dans le couloir tous les matins... et dites-lui de me rapporter une vraie baguette de la boulangerie du coin de la rue... avec du beurre salé... et de la confiture à la rhubarbe.

Gaïus soupira avant d'aller passer la commande d'Uther au garçon ravi qui avait reçu un billet de cinquante livres pour faire la même course la veille. Puis il revint au chevet de son voisin qui trouva le moyen de se plaindre de la température, de l'odeur du produit nettoyant, de la texture des draps et du fait que Perceval avait insisté pour qu'il baisse la sono quand il regardait des films. Après l'avoir écouté insulter copieusement les médecins, avec un langage encore plus coloré qu'à l'ordinaire, Gaïus le regarda s'assoupir. Ca arrivait souvent, à cause de la morphine, mais Uther restait rarement endormi plus d'une dizaine de minutes d'affilée, et quand il se réveillait à nouveau, il recommençait d'ordinaire à se plaindre sans arrêt. Quel abominable caractère il pouvait avoir... Mais Gaïus avait quand même de la compassion pour lui...

Profitant de la pause qui lui était offerte, il partit feuilleter le livre de magie de Merlin, comme il le faisait souvent quand il avait un peu de temps libre, souriant et hochant la tête tandis qu'il se souvenait des anciennes formules. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il était assis, avec le livre sur les genoux, il tomba sur une page qui le fit sourire. En murmurant la formule qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, il se rappela d'un épisode particulièrement cocasse de sa première existence...

«_Bon sang, celle-ci était vraiment amusante... », _pensa-t-il, en riant tout seul. _« Fichu Gobelin, il nous en avait vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec ses drôles d'idées ! Je me souviens encore de la tête de Léon quand je l'ai envoyé bouler à la taverne... et de celle qu'il faisait un peu plus tard, le nez couvert de pustules d'avoir bu cette potion. Et ce gros dur que j'avais battu au bras de fer ! Il n'en revenait pas qu'une vieille rosse comme moi puisse lui mettre la pâtée. Mais tout ça n'était rien, à côté de la tête d'Uther, quand... ». _

De l'autre côté du rideau, une voix perçante s'écria :

-Mes cheveux ! Où sont passés mes cheveux ?

Gaïus stupéfait jeta un coup d'oeil derrière le paravent, et vit l'ancien Roi, horrifié, les mains plaquées sur son crâne chauve et luisant...

Il regarda le livre, puis Uther, puis le livre, puis de nouveau Uther, et sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise alors qu'il réalisait :

_Bon sang ! C'est incroyable ! La magie est revenue !_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, se lamentait Uther. Je n'ai pas pris plus de médicaments que d'habitude, et je ne fais aucune chimiothérapie. D'habitude, c'est avec la chimiothérapie que les cheveux tombent ! Et ça n'arrive quand même pas en l'espace de cinq minutes ! Je me suis endormi avec des poils sur la tête, et je me réveille en découvrant qu'ils ont disparu. Alors qu'il n'y en a pas un seul sur mon oreiller ! Gaïus... dites-moi la vérité... est-ce que ces imbéciles d'aides-soignants m'ont rasé la tête dans mon sommeil pour me faire une farce stupide ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Gaïus, les yeux ronds. Figurez-vous que je dormais, moi aussi.

Mais dès qu'Uther se remit à ronfler, il prit son téléphone et appela :

-Gwen ! Viens vite me voir à l'hôpital ! Il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable ! Il faut que je te parle !

Il souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, parce que, si la magie était là, Merlin ne devait pas être très loin lui non plus... En attendant que la Reine arrive, pour éviter de tourner en rond, il exerça ses pouvoirs retrouvés sur l'écran plasma d'Uther et le décrocha de son socle pour le faire danser dans les airs. C'était tellement facile qu'il avait envie de danser lui aussi, une danse de la victoire comme à l'époque de Camelot quand il venait d'aider Merlin à accomplir une mission impossible.

Mais ensuite, il entendit des pas dans le couloirs et il paniqua brièvement en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de remettre l'écran à sa place avant que les importuns ne fassent irruption dans la chambre. C'était l'heure de la visite du docteur Jacaranda, réalisa-t-il brusquement. Et il ne pouvait quand même pas être pris en train de faire léviter des objets... par le médecin !S'il se faisait attraper à jouer à ça, il pouvait dire adieu à toutes ses perspectives de retour à la maison.

En désespoir de cause, il laissa le téléviseur s'écraser par-terre, dans une grimace navrée.

Uther se réveilla en sursaut au son du fracas, à l'instant où le docteur Jacaranda médusé ouvrait la porte, et Gaïus fourra ses mains dans ses poches d'un air innocent en évitant de regarder l'écran plasma pitoyablement cassé par-terre.

-Ma télévision ! hurla Uther, furieux.

Puis il leva son regard courroucé sur le médecin et l'accusa :

-C'est vous qui l'avez faite tomber !

-Vous vous emportez pour rien, Monsieur Pendragon, répondit le docteur Jacaranda, agacé. Votre écran plasma devait être mal fixé, voilà tout... Peut-être ce genre de choses n'arriverait-il pas si vous vous contentiez de louer les postes de télévision de l'hôpital, comme tout le monde, au lieu de déménager toute votre villa dans votre chambre ?

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le docteur Dreux en pénétrant dans la pièce à son tour.

-Demandez cela à votre patient, cher confrère. Il a _encore _l'air agité ! soupira le docteur Jacaranda

-Monsieur Pendragon ? Est-ce que vous souffrez ? demanda le cancérologue, avec inquiétude.

-Parfaitement, je souffre, docteur Dreux ! rugit Uther hors de lui. Vous savez combien coûte cet écran plasma ? J'exige d'être remboursé pour la casse _immédiatement ! _

A cet instant, Dreux loucha sur le crâne chauve de son patient et s'exclama :

-Par tous les dieux... qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ? Je ne comprends pas... Nous auriez-vous fait une pelade à force de vous énerver pour rien ?

-Parce qu'en plus, vous osez vous ficher de moi ! C'est inadmissible ! Je veux voir la direction tout de suite ! brailla Uther hérissé. Amenez-moi votre monsieur Loth dans cette chambre _à l'instant _ou je porte plainte contre cet hôpital ! Et croyez-moi j'ai les moyens de me payer les services des meilleurs avocats de Londres pour vous faire passer l'envie de vous payer ma tête ! Que je sois vivant... ou mort !

_Ouh là là, _pensa Gaïus, en battant en retraite derrière son rideau, alors qu'il réalisait quelle réaction en chaîne il avait déclenchée avec ses petits exercices. _Je vais éviter de me faire trop remarquer, moi, sinon, bonjour les ennuis._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Une heure plus tard, Dreux et Jacaranda étaient encore aux prises avec Uther, qui avait été rejoint par son associé Bayard (lequel était aussi son avocat). Bayard commença à menacer les médecins de les traîner en justice en leur énonçant les chefs d'accusation dont ils pouvaient faire l'objet, et Dreux finit par appeler le directeur de l'hôpital sur son portable, pour qu'il descende en personne jusqu'à la chambre. Visiblement, les menaces d'un patient aussi riche qu'Uther semblaient pouvoir terroriser même d'éminents spécialistes, et Gaïus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête que faisait Jacaranda, quand, de temps en temps, il ouvrait un œil pour observer ce qui se passait (la stratégie la plus sûre étant de faire le mort, il avait décidé de simuler une sieste).

Le ton était encore en train de monter, quand Gwen déboula à son tour dans la chambre.

-Que se passe... oh... dit-elle, en faisant irruption au beau milieu de la dispute qui faisait rage autour du lit d'Uther.

Puis elle reconnut le directeur de l'hôpital, et l'associé d'Uther, et elle répéta :

-Oh.

Parce qu'elle venait de retrouver d'un seul coup deux des cinq souverains d'Albion.

Les deux hommes en plein argument s'étaient subitement interrompus, et ils la dévisageaient à présent comme une apparition, la bouche grande ouverte.

Elle leur fit un sourire charmeur, amusée de ce qu'ils la reconnaissent... sans la reconnaître, et retrouva instinctivement son attitude royale alors qu'elle les saluait.

-J'existe ! s'exclama Uther, fâché, parce que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Mais ça ne ramena pas la discussion sur son écran fracassé pour autant.

Loth se tourna vers Gwen, les sourcils froncés, et demanda d'un ton troublé :

-Nous connaissons-nous, mademoiselle ?

Elle lui tendit la main d'une manière très altière et se contenta de lui répondre sur un hochement de tête:

-Je suis Guenièvre.

-Guenièvre..., répéta-t-il, en lui serrant la main, les yeux plissés tandis qu'il appréciait sa poigne.

-C'est étrange, fit Bayard, d'un ton perturbé. Parce que, moi aussi, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, Madame... Seriez-vous célèbre, par hasard ? Aurais-je déjà pu voir votre visage quelque part ?

-Allez-vous arrêter de flirter avec la femme de ménage Congolaise ? cria Uther, hors de lui.

Et Gwen lui adressa un regard navré.

-Je ne suis _pas _Congolaise, lui rappela-t-elle, légèrement agacée.

-Je me fiche complètement d'où vous venez ! riposta Uther d'un ton mécontent. Nous étions en train de parler de _mon _téléviseur avant que vous n'arriviez pour...

-... vous voler la vedette ? répliqua-t-elle, avec ironie, à son beau-père toujours aussi insupportable. Rassurez-vous ! Même si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais, je doute que je pourrais y arriver, étant donné la manière dont vous _hurlez _pour vous faire remarquer!

-Je hurle parce que j'ai des raisons de hurler ! Ce téléviseur vaut une fortune...

-Et alors, vous êtes riche, non ? dit-elle, en haussant un sourcil. Vous n'avez qu'à en racheter un autre... au lieu de casser les pieds aux gens ! Puisque de toute manière vous n'avez pas d'enfants à qui léguer votre fortune ! Vous ne croyez pas que ces médecins ont mieux à faire, que de vous écouter râler ?

-Ils m'écouteront râler si je veux ! Retournez à votre balai au lieu de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, espèce de petite...

-De petite quoi, Monsieur Pendragon ? demanda Gwen, furieuse. Allez-y, dites-le, si vous osez !

Uther s'étrangla.

-Excusez-le, le coupa Bayard, en se plaçant précipitamment devant lui, d'un air embarrassé. Mon associé peut se montrer vraiment très grossier...En tant que son avocat, je tiens à vous assurer, qu'il n'agit de cette manière que parce qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, et j'espère, que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur.

-Et en tant que directeur de cet hôpital, je tiens à vous assurer que je suis tout à fait contre la grossièreté dans cet établissement, acquiesça Loth, en se plaçant aux côtés de Bayard. Monsieur Pendragon devrait certainement faire l'effort d'apprendre à parler aux dames telles que vous, mais étant donné son état...

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon état ! Et cette gourgandine n'a rien d'une dame ! C'est la petite insolente que mon voisin a adoptée dans un pays du Tiers-Monde pour lui éviter de mourir de faim ! Pourquoi êtes-vous tous agglutinés autour d'elle maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'occupe plus de mon téléviseur ?

-Messieurs... , dit Gwen, en adressant un signe de la tête, à Bayard et à Loth. Je vous souhaite bien du courage avec lui... et... au plaisir de vous revoir ?

-Volontiers, s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur, alors qu'elle s'arrachait à la scène pour rejoindre Gaïus.

-Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pas ici... souffla Gaïus, en l'entraînant dans son sillage. Viens, allons parler dehors.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane avait fait une promesse. Et bien qu'ils viennent tout juste de rentrer à Londres, après une nuit très agitée, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas la tenir, parce qu'elle l'avait faite à son père mourant.

Elle irait lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, comme elle l'avait juré, mais il était encore un peu trop tôt pour qu'elle amène Arthur avec elle aujourd'hui.

C'est pourquoi, après qu'ils soient arrivés à l'appartement, et qu'ils aient déposé leurs bagages, elle profita de ce que les garçons soient plongés en pleine discussion animée sur la manière dont il convenait de s'y prendre pour « _retrouver les autres », _pour leur fausser compagnie alors qu'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à elle.

Bien sûr, elle essaya de ne pas prendre un air _trop _coupable en les écoutant d'une oreille distraite échafauder des plans pour rassembler leurs troupes dispersées, pendant qu'elle prétextait sortir pour faire quelques courses « à l'épicerie du coin ». Elle ne leur avait pas encore dit, qu'elle savait très bien où ils étaient tous (et surtout Gwen). Elle avait encore envie de garder quelques petites surprises en réserve pour eux, se réjouissant d'avance des têtes qu'ils feraient quand elle leur annoncerait « Voilà, nous y sommes ».

Et puis, bon sang, elle tenait à faire les choses _bien, _et pour ça, elle devait d'abord se rendre seule au café, demain.

Il fallait qu'elle explique deux ou trois choses à Gwen, et quelques autres à Lancelot, avant de leur donner le rendez-vous suivant, où elle réunirait enfin tout le monde, et où elle aurait le plaisir de pouvoir se dire, une bonne fois pour toutes « mission accomplie ».

Evidemment, il lui restait aussi quelques questions épineuses à résoudre, auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore de solution.

Par exemple, après avoir découvert ce matin, en allant les réveiller, que Merlin et Arthur avaient _encore _dormi ensemble, même après avoir retrouvé leurs souvenirs (même si, Dieu merci, ils étaient vêtus cette fois-ci, ce dont elle se sentait soulagée parce qu'honnêtement, un deuxième traumatisme comme celui qu'elle avait eu pendant la nuit, à si peu de temps d'intervalle, l'aurait certainement tuée) elle se demandait vaguement s'il ne lui revenait pas d'avertir sa chère belle-sœur, en plus de tout le reste, que son mari avait un penchant prononcé pour les jolis papillons bleus.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander la manière dont son amie prendrait les choses si elle lui apprenait ça.

La Gwen qu'elle connaissait, la Gwen du Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune, lui ferait certainement un sourire en coin en s'exclamant : «Parce que tu crois franchement, Morgane, que je ne m'en doutais pas un peu ? ». Mais qui pouvait savoir si c'était cette Gwen-là qu'elle retrouverait quand le moment viendrait ? Celle avec qui elle avait botté de la fesse de brigand, et empoisonné des marmites ?

En attendant de s'attaquer à la question des papillons, et des dragons, Morgane était résolue à aller voir Uther, et, contre toute attente... elle se sentait un peu stressée.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'amuse à se dématérialiser ou à ouvrir des couloirs de télé-transportation dans des lieux publics, aussi prit-elle le bus pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Elle ne s'était pas changée depuis le matin, et elle était habillée comme l'as de pique, avec les seuls vêtements propres qu'elle avait trouvés dans son sac après plusieurs jours de voyage, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle se sentait nerveuse.

Elle allait parler à son père.

Et elle avait sa petite idée, de la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre, pour lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs. Parce que, bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il ait ses souvenirs, quand elle lui ramènerait Arthur.

Mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça.

En traversant le parc qui se trouvait devant l'hôpital, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas les deux personnes qui étaient en pleine discussion sur le banc devant lequel elle passa. Et les deux autres étaient si absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils ne firent pas non plus attention à elle...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo)

-La magie est revenue ! s'exclama Gaïus, d'un ton surexcité.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Quand ? dit Gwen, les pupilles dilatées.

-Je ne sais pas mais ce matin, quand je lisais le livre de sortilèges... j'en ai prononcé un à voix basse... et Uther s'est retrouvé chauve !

-Oooh, voilà l'explication pour ses cheveux, dit Gwen en riant.

-Arrête le pauvre... fit Gaïus, d'un ton rempli de pitié.

-Le pauvre ? fit Gwen, incrédule. C'est franchement bien fait pour lui. Il est _tout le temps _odieux avec _tout le monde _! Et je ne supporte pas qu'il me parle... comme à une femme de ménage ! J'ai envie de le gifler quand il fait ça !

-Je sais qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec toi dans sa vie passée, mais il est quand même mourant, lui rappela Gaïus.

-Et je ne suis pas sans cœur... mais je ne supporte pas qu'il me marche sur les pieds ! J'ai passé des _mois _à le soigner dans ma première vie, malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Résultat : il semble considérer comme un dû que je soie à ses ordres ! J'ai porté la couronne de Camelot autant que lui et j'ai gouverné _mieux _que lui pendant le temps qu'a duré mon mandat. Il n'a pas à se sentir supérieur à moi ! Il devrait me respecter ! Je suis quand même... la femme de son fils !

-Souviens-toi qu'il est mort avant de l'apprendre, dit Gaïus, avec une expression amusée.

Gwen soupira.

-La magie, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Comment la magie peut-elle être revenue aussi brutalement ? Tu me disais qu'il n'y en avait plus... et voilà qu'il y en a de nouveau.

-Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, dit Gaïus avec un sourire conspirateur. Merlin a dû la ramener.

-Et s'il l'a ramenée, c'est probablement qu'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs, s'exclama Gwen, avec les yeux brillants.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'Arthur les a probablement retrouvés lui aussi, renchérit Gaïus avec joie.

-J'ai tellement hâte qu'ils rentrent de voyage, dit Gwen, en secouant la tête. Hier encore, nous sommes de nouveau passés à l'appartement, avec Gauvain, mais il n'y avait personne. C'est tellement dur de continuer à prendre mon mal en patience, alors que je sais être si près du but ! Et maintenant... la magie est là... ce qui veut dire...

Elle secoua la tête, les mains pressées sur son cœur.

-Ce qui veut dire que Galaad pourra revenir, conclut-elle, le cœur, bondissant dans sa poitrine.

-Gwen, dit Gaïus, d'un ton stupéfait. Tu es tellement jeune... tu ne penses quand même pas à faire un bébé maintenant ?

Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

-Tellement _jeune _? Je sais que je ne suis ta fille que depuis dix-huit ans... mais je suis frustrée de la présence de mon fils depuis deux mille ans, Gaïus. Tu ne crois quand même pas... que je vais _encore _attendre ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la chambre, et regarda Uther, qui était étendu dans son lit d'hôpital. Il avait le visage pâle et les paupières closes. Il avait perdu tous ses cheveux... et il semblait si faible... Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur la perfusion qui était posée sur le bras de son père, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer de pitié.

Elle fit un pas en avant, dans sa direction, et elle murmura, d'une voix altérée par l'émotion :

-Papa ?

Uther ouvrit les yeux, et lui sourit. Elle sentit son cœur fondre, face à ce sourire, à cause de toute l'adoration qui s'y trouvait...Elle avait toujours su qu'il l'aimait. Certainement, il l'avait mal aimée, les trois quarts du temps. D'une manière autoritaire, cruelle, et sans concessions dans leur première vie, d'une manière maladroite et guindée, dans la seconde...

Mais c'était de l'amour, néanmoins et ils se ressemblaient trop pour qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose pour lui, alors qu'il levait son regard sur elle, de cette manière-là.

-Morgane, souffla-t-il, et il étendit la main vers elle.

Elle avança, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et la serra, et elle s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés.

Elle vit des larmes remplir ses yeux pâles, avec l'émotion, alors qu'il haletait, l'air éperdu :

-Morgane... tu es venue. Ma fille... Tu m'as... tellement manqué...

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre.

Et Uther sentit son cœur flancher.

-Tu me détestes encore..., dit-il doucement.

Elle le dévisagea en silence, de ses grands yeux verts.

Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

-Je ne te déteste pas, lui dit-elle, d'une voix qui était bien plus calme qu'elle. J'ai fait la paix avec mon passé, même si ça n'a pas été facile. Et j'aimerais que nous fassions la paix toi et moi. Mais ce ne sera possible qu'à une seule condition...

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il, en la cherchant des yeux.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et elle lui dit fermement :

-Tu dois m'accepter comme je suis.

-Morgane, dit Uther, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu es sur le point de m'annoncer ?

Elle détourna le regard, et sentit un sourire étrange se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Elle était plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

-J'ai passé toute une vie autrefois à avoir peur de ce que tu ferais si tu le découvrais, au point de penser que mon seul choix était de te mettre à mes pieds, pour que tu sois incapable de t'en prendre à moi lorsque ce jour viendrait... mais aujourd'hui, je veux juste que tu saches la vérité à mon sujet, et que tu me voies, telle que je suis.

Elle prit une inspiration, redressa fièrement la tête, et affirma, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Papa. Je suis une sorcière. J'ai des pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs magiques.

Et sur ces mots, elle étendit la main, laissant la Source sourdre à travers elle, pour former au-dessus de sa paume ouverte un gobe de lumière bleue, étincelante, qui s'éleva vers Uther, au centre de la chambre.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, et ce fut alors, que Morgane sentit la mémoire oubliée d'Uther Pendragon briser ses chaînes pour remonter à la surface de son esprit, réveillant en lui l'âme du vieux Roi.

Elle l'affronta du regard, déterminée.

Elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas être facile.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

Uther secoua la tête, horrifié, alors qu'il se souvenait.

Morgane était sa fille, et elle était une sorcière. Une sorcière redoutable, qui l'avait trompé, trahi, combattu, jeté au cachot, et poignardé en plein cœur, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit, à quel point elle le haïssait. Il était mort de l'avoir perdue, dans leur première vie, parce qu'il l'avait aimée, beaucoup trop.. Bien qu'elle ait été son secret, l'enfant illégitime dont il ne pouvait parler à personne, elle avait régné sur son cœur, elle avait été son soleil et sa lune pendant des années.

Il avait toujours été en admiration devant elle. Devant sa force, son caractère, son obstination... quelle Pendragon elle faisait ! Bien qu'elle n'ait pas porté son nom à l'époque... Il le lui avait donné dans celle-ci, mais elle était quand même devenue une sorcière dévoyée, et il ne pouvait pas plus l'accepter aujourd'hui qu'hier... parce que la magie, c'était le mal_. _

Luttant contre l'horreur que lui infligeait cette révélation, celle qui lui disait qu'il avait perdu sa fille, une seconde fois, Uther se tourna vers ses souvenirs pour y rechercher son véritable héritier, celui qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, et il s'exclama d'une voix étranglée :

-Je veux … Je veux voir mon fils. Je veux voir Arthur...

Le regard de Morgane s'assombrit.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis ta fille.

-Tu es une sorcière, répondit Uther, effrayé.

-Oui, c'est vrai je _suis _une sorcière. Et pas, juste, n'importe quelle sorcière. Je suis la Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancien Culte, la gardienne des traditions de la magie, et la mère de tous les enfants qui sont nés avec le don. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma jeunesse, parce que j'étais aveuglée par la peur, et par la haine, et il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette. Comme la manière dont je t'ai renversé pour te briser le coeur... ou celle... dont je t'ai tué...

Les yeux d'Uther se dilatèrent.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as tué... c'est cet affreux vieux bonhomme... ce sorcier de Dragoon... qu'Arthur est parti chercher pour me sauver... parce qu'il voulait tellement que je vive.

-Non. C'était moi, dit Morgane, en secouant la tête. Dragoon a fait ce qu'il fallait pour te sauver... mais j'avais demandé à Agravain de mettre un médaillon ensorcelé autour de ton cou, et lorsqu'il a activé sa magie pour te soigner... mon charme a inversé le sort pour te tuer à la place.

-Tu as fait ça... à ton propre père, dit Uther, incrédule.

-Tu as bien laissé un chasseurs de sorcières me passer à la question en sachant que j'étais ta propre fille, répondit Morgane. Et si Aredian avait découvert mes pouvoirs à l'époque, m'aurais-tu épargnée ?

-Comment peux-tu penser... que je t'aurais tuée ? s'exclama-t-il, en secouant la tête.

Morgane eut un petit rire.

-Tu l'aurais fait, affirma-t-elle. Pas la peine de prendre cet air-là, je te connais.

Uther détourna le regard.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, reconnut-il. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé... que tu choisirais d'embrasser la magie et de te retourner contre moi...

-Je n'ai pas choisi la magie, répondit Morgane avec force. C'est elle qui m'a choisie. Et aujourd'hui, je suis devenue sage, et forte, en elle, et si tu n'étais pas aussi buté, tu te rendrais compte, que tu as toutes les raisons du monde, d'être fier de moi.

Elle se pencha sur lui et affirma :

-Père, il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur...

-Je n'ai pas peur... , dit-il, en cherchant à s'éloigner d'elle. Certainement pas. Je sais juste... que tu dois être détruite...parce que tu es mauvaise...

Elle soupira :

-Quel dommage que tu ne soies plus Roi, dit-elle, avec ironie. Parce que tu n'as plus de bourreau sous la main pour couper les têtes des gens qui t'importunent...

Il la surveilla du regard avec angoisse, comme s'il se demandait s'il aurait l'énergie de se débarrasser d'elle.

-Non, tu ne peux pas non plus t'en occuper toi-même, nota-t-elle d'un ton plat. Parce que tu es un homme rongé par le cancer qui ne peut même plus sortir de son lit tout seul. Et que je suis une sorcière, comme tu as pu le constater. Si je le voulais, je pourrais me débarrasser de toi, dans un claquement de doigts.

-Fais-le, la mit-il au défi.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu mens...

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui soit aussi obstiné que toi, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle le dévisagea en silence, puis elle lui demanda :

-Ne te souviens-tu pas, de la promesse que tu m'avais faite, à Avalon ?

Les yeux d'Uther s'emplirent de larmes.

-J'avais juré... que je m'occuperais de toi, cette fois-ci... Mais j'ai échoué... j'ai échoué... c'est à cause de ta mère, et maintenant... regarde-toi, rongée par la magie...

-Père, la magie n'est pas une malédiction. Elle a uni Albion et sauvé notre royaume. En elle, j'ai fait la paix avec Arthur, et j'ai donné ma vie pour la même Camelot qui t'était si chère lorsque tu étais Roi. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu partes en paix avec moi, et avec le fait, que mes pouvoirs existent, qu'ils n'ont rien de diabolique, et qu'ils ne font pas de moi quelqu'un de mauvais. Ce que je voudrais, c'est entendre, de tes lèvres, que tu peux surmonter tes préjugés pour me regarder, et pour m'aimer, telle que je suis. Ce n'est pas pour moi-même que je te demande de faire ça. C'est pour toi. Pour que tu surmontes la douleur que tu as ressentie quand tu as cru m'avoir perdue. Tu ne m'as pas perdue. Je suis prête à t'accepter avec tes défauts et tous les crimes que tu as pu commettre, si tu es prêt à m'accepter avec ma magie.

-Je ne pourrai... jamais faire ça, dit-il, en secouant la tête. Et... je ne pourrai pas non plus te forcer à m'amener Arthur... mais je te jure... que si tu le fais... je lui ferai voir la vérité.

Morgane eut un rire incrédule.

-Tu risques d'être surpris par sa réaction, murmura-t-elle, d'un ton éloquent.

-Arthur ne me décevra pas... il a toujours été... de mon côté... il a toujours combattu... le chaos qu'apportait la magie...Je t'ai perdue... Mais lui... pas... C'est à lui que je vais léguer mon empire. Quant à toi, Morgane... quelles que soient tes menaces... tu n'auras rien de moi...

Elle eut un sourire triste.

-Cela fait bien longtemps, que je n'attends plus grand chose de ta part. Tu n'as eu de cesse de persécuter et d'assassiner tous ceux qui étaient comme moi lorsque tu étais Roi... Tu m'as obligée à vivre dans la même peur qui faisait de toi un prisonnier. Tu m'as poussée à te tromper, à te combattre, et à te renverser, pour essayer de détruire ta haine de la magie, en même temps que toi...Tu as refusé de me reconnaître, et tu n'as pas voulu faire l'effort de me comprendre. Et maintenant, tu crois que je suis venue te voir pour obtenir mon héritage ? Que j'en ai... quoi. Après ton argent ? Je te plains, Père. Ca doit être difficile, d'avoir l'esprit si borné, et le cœur si étroit.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Morgane, dit Uther en secouant la tête. C'est ta sœur Morgause qui t'a transformé en démon... c'est elle, qui t'a arraché à moi.

-Je ne suis pas un démon ! protesta-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-Je t'ai vue, sous ta vraie forme... aux portes d'Avalon... lorsque tu as essayé d'entrer... la première fois, pointa-t-il, bouleversé.

-Je ne suis _plus _un démon, rectifia-t-elle, pour la forme.

-Au moins est-elle morte, cette diablesse de Morgause qui t'a fait ça, dit farouchement Uther. Je suis bien content qu'elle le soit...

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'exclama Morgane, bouleversée. Morgause a commis des erreurs, mais au moins, dans cette vie, a-t-elle essayé de les racheter. Tu as vécu aussi seul à Londres que tu l'avais fait à Camelot... Tu n'as même pas été capable de traiter Maman comme il convenait ! A quoi t'aura-t-il servi de bâtir un nouvel empire, si c'est pour qu'il meure de nouveau, en même temps que toi?

-Il ne mourra pas... Arthur... Arthur le perpétuera... pour moi..., dit Uther avec conviction.

-Tu sais, Arthur n'est plus une extension de toi dans cette vie, lui fit remarquer Morgane, d'un air navré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Uther, avec colère.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle lui répondit :

-Je l'ai aimé.

Il cligna des yeux face à elle, et quand elle se releva, il lui saisit la main.

-Morgane... ne t'en va pas... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... reste encore..., implora-t-il, d'un ton subitement suppliant.

-Si je reste... est-ce que tu changeras d'avis à propos de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Uther secoua la tête.

-Je veux voir mon fils...

-Tu le verras, soupira Morgane.

-Tu ne peux pas être assez cruelle pour me promettre ça si tu n'as pas l'intention de tenir parole... n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane frissonna.

-Quoi que tu puisses penser de moi, Père, je te pardonne. Libre à toi d'emporter ta haine dans la tombe si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais moi, je refuse de vivre avec elle. Je passer cette vie à rire, à rêver et à faire ce qui est juste. J'ai su faire quelque chose de ma seconde chance, et tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'essayer de suivre mon exemple... pour ton propre bien. Appelle-moi quand tu seras décidé à faire ça. Et je t'amènerai ton fils.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, et quitta la chambre, sans se retourner.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-C'est fou, dit Gwen, en regardant avec émerveillement la flamme fragile qu'abritait la main de Gaïus. La magie est revenue... elle est _vraiment _revenue. Et dans cette époque ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit... réel. L'esprit de ce monde moderne est si... cartésien, si désillusionné...

-Il est juste scientifique, dit Gaïus, avec un petit sourire. Beaucoup de choses peuvent être expliquées par la science, Gwen.

-Mais pas ce qui vient de la Source, répondit-elle, avec admiration. C'est en cela que la magie est...magique, je suppose. Elle ne peut pas être expliquée, juste... expérimentée. Un peu... comme l'amour.

-Ca m'avait manqué, avoua Gaïus, les yeux fixés sur la flamme.

-A moi aussi, acquiesça-t-elle, de tout son cœur. Tu sais, j'ai passé si longtemps à avoir peur de la magie, dans ma première vie. Mais Merlin... Merlin a changé ça. Le jour où il m'a sauvée, avec elle. Je me souviendrai toujours du moment où il a reconstruit le plafond, juste après avoir arrêté ces trois assassins. C'était... extraordinaire de le regarder faire. Je pouvais sentir, à quel point ses pouvoirs étaient chauds, dorés et lumineux... Je pouvais sentir, la bonté qui émanait de lui. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'il était capable de réparer n'importe quoi...les choses... les gens... la cité... et peut-être même, le monde entier. Arthur ne savait pas encore, pour ses pouvoirs, et j'ai pensé... que c'était tellement stupide de le laisser ainsi, dans l'aveuglement, et dans les ténèbres, alors que si seulement il pouvait _voir..._

-Comment a-t-il réagi quand il a vu, Gwen ? demanda doucement Gaïus.

Au moment où il posait cette question, elle sentit un souffle de vent passer sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux, alarmée. Puis, elle se moqua d'elle-même. Ce n'était qu'une promeneuse, qui venait de les dépasser...

-Tu sais, ça a été mon grand regret, continuait son père adoptif, d'une voix douce. D'être mort avant que Merlin ne soit accepté pour ce qu'il était vraiment, avant qu'Arthur n'apprenne la vérité à son sujet. J'aurais tellement voulu le voir, enfin heureux, enfin en paix, et enfin... reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Dis-moi... est-ce qu'Arthur a compris ? Est-ce qu'il a été... fier de Merlin.

-Oh ! Oui... il l'a été. Pas tout de suite. Mais...

Gwen détacha ses yeux de Gaïus, et regarda la jeune femme qui l'avait presque frôlée tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas vif, ses longs cheveux noirs, dansant dans son dos...pourquoi un sentiment étrange se saisissait-il d'elle tout à coup, comme à retardement ? _Je n'ai pas vu son visage, _réalisa-t-elle brusquement.

-Gwen, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? dit Gaïus, alors qu'elle suivait des yeux la jeune femme.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle distraitement.

-Non... tu ne m'écoutes pas... enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'agaça Gaïus

Gwen frissonna.

-J'ai l'impression... j'ai l'impression...

La promeneuse marchait si vite... comme si elle était pressée... comme si elle fuyait quelque chose?

Elle était presque, déjà, de l'autre côté du parc, en train de se diriger vers la station de bus... quand Gwen s'exclama soudain :

-Oh mon Dieu.

-Gwen ? dit Gaïus, alarmé. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Gwen n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir, plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru de toute sa vie, pour essayer de rattraper son retard en criant:

-Morgane ? Morgane ! Attends-moi, attends !

Elle traversa le parc à la vitesse d'un sprinter, bondissant par-dessus les buissons, fonçant au milieu des massifs. Elle jura quand elle vit le bus s'arrêter à la station et poussa un « non » enragé quand elle vit la jeune femme monter à l'intérieur... alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur de la voie, elle voulut se jeter devant le véhicule pour l'arrêter. Mais un piéton la retint de justesse en s'exclamant : « est-ce que vous êtes folle ? ». Elle le repoussa avec rage, et se mit à courir à côté du car en criant :

-Morgane ! Morgane ! Descends, je dois te parler ! Morgane ?

Mais le bus prit de la vitesse, et la distança.

Dans un cri de rage, Gwen, haletante, s'arrêta.

Elle dégaina son téléphone et appela aussitôt :

-Lancelot ? Viens me chercher à l'hôpital, vite ! Ils sont rentrés... nous devons aller cité des Lilas immédiatement !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Allô ? dit Gaïus, en portant son téléphone à son oreille.

-C'est moi, lui répondit une voix essoufflée.

-Gwen ! Bon sang, quelle mouche t'a piquée ! Tu as foncé comme une fusée, je n'ai rien compris à ce qui était en train de se passer !

-C'était Morgane, dit la voix de Gwen, dans le téléphone.

-Quoi ? dit Gaïus, abasourdi.

-Elle a dû rentrer à Londres pendant la nuit. Et elle a certainement rendu visite à Uther pendant que nous étions en train de parler dehors. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue tout de suite, mais je sais que c'était elle. Je l'ai senti...

-Gwen...

-Non... écoute... je dois te laisser. Lancelot est là, je monte avec lui. Nous allons directement cité des Lilas pour retrouver Morgane chez elle. Si Merlin est là-bas, avec Arthur... je te promets de te les ramener tous les deux très vite. Souhaite-moi bonne chance...

-Bonne chance, souffla Gaïus, en raccrochant le téléphone.

Et se levant du banc, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane descendit du bus après deux stations et se cacha dans une rue déserte pour se dématérialiser, haletante. Puis, elle ouvrit un couloir de télé-transportation. Elle réapparut devant la porte de l'appartement 513, et s'efforça de retrouver sa contenance. Bon sang ! Gwen n'avait rien perdu de sa forme. Elle avait failli l'attraper...

Maintenant, elle était certainement en route pour la cité. Brahim l'avait avertie tout à l'heure, alors qu'elle descendait en direction de la station, qu'une « bande de rupins » l'avait cherchée pendant qu'elle était en vacances...avec à leur tête "une très belle jeune femme noire".

La Reine avait l'instinct d'un vrai limier.

_Mais il te faudra attendre jusqu'à demain pour m'avoir, mon amie, _pensa-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Se composant une attitude, elle s'apprêta à passer la porte puis, après réflexion, elle invoqua un petit sortilège et se retrouva avec un sachet plastique à la main... pour ne pas perdre en crédibilité faute d'alibi.

-Morgane, tu es revenue ? dit Arthur, quand elle entra dans l'appartement. Justement, Merlin et moi étions en train de nous demander...

Son frère s'interrompit en posant les yeux sur son sachet.

-Tu en as mis du temps,pour acheter deux briques de lait, dit-il, en lui jetant un regard abasourdi.

-Oh ? Oui,tu sais... il y avait la queue à la caisse, répondit-elle, d'un ton négligent. A propos, je pense que nous devrions faire un tour chez les disciples.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda aussitôt Merlin, étonné.

Morgane prit un air énigmatique.

-J'ai... juste... une intuition, dit-elle, en hochant la tête. Je pense que nous sommes... attendus là-bas...

Elle posa le sachet sur la table, et ajouta :

-Alors ? Est-ce que vous venez ?

Ils soupirèrent, se levèrent, et lui emboîtèrent le pas vers la sortie sans discuter plus longtemps.

Elle mena la marche d'un pas vif en direction du bâtiment F.

A l'instant où ils disparaissaient à l'angle de la rue, la voiture de Lancelot s'arrêta devant le bâtiment D.

_Ouf ! C'était vraiment très juste, _pensa Morgane, avec un sourire intérieur, en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

Et elle songea que, décidément, Gwen était une adversaire très forte à ce petit jeu-là.

Mais c'était toujours _sa _partie.

Et elle espérait bien pouvoir la jouer comme elle l'entendait jusqu'à la fin.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Uther ? dit Gaïus, en entrant dans la chambre, inquiet de l'expression bouleversée qu'il voyait sur le visage du vieux Roi.

-Gaïus... mon vieil ami, dit Uther, en redressant la tête.., et il tendit la main vers lui. Comme je suis heureux que vous soyez là...

-Uther, c'est bien vous, dit Gaïus, incrédule, en saisissant la main du Roi. Vous vous souvenez de moi, maintenant ?

-Comment pourrais-je ne pas me souvenir, de vos bons et loyaux services, en tant que médecin... un médecin autrement plus dévoué que ces grands spécialistes d'aujourd'hui, malgré toute leur technique... Je préférais les mœurs de notre chère vieille époque... dans les anciens temps, au moins, était-il possible de mourir en paix chez soi...

-Uther, que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Gaïus. Pourquoi êtes-vous si pâle ?

-Gaïus... j'ai vu ma fille... j'ai vu Morgane...

-Alors, Gwen avait raison... et elle est bien venue vous rendre visite !

-Gaïus.

Uther s'accrocha à sa main et l'attira vers lui.

Il frissonna, et dit d'une voix tendue:

-Morgane est une sorcière. Elle est dangereuse. Et elle tient Arthur...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen sortit de la voiture de Lancelot, et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, avant de tambouriner furieusement à la porte de l'appartement 513.

-Morgane ! Morgane ? Ouvre... je sais que tu es là ! Morgane, si tu n'ouvres pas..., menaça-t-elle, furieuse.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, lui arrachant un cri de frustration étranglé.

Puis, elle entendit son téléphone vibrer, et elle le saisit en hâte.

-Allô ? dit-elle, le cœur battant.

-Gwen ? dit la voix de Gaïus, tendue par l'inquiétude. Où es-tu ?

-Devant l'appartement de Morgane.

-Ne reste pas là-bas. Tu pourrais être en danger...

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

-Je viens de parler avec Uther... Il dit que Morgane aussi a retrouvé ses pouvoirs... et qu'ils sont maléfiques, comme autrefois ! Gwen... J'ai peur qu'Arthur ne soit en péril avec elle... et j'ai aussi peur de ce qu'elle pourrait te faire... si elle te trouvait devant sa porte. S'il te plaît, ne reste pas là. Il faut que nous réfléchissions à un plan.

Gwen secoua la tête.

-Mais, Papa...

-Gwen.

-Bon. Très bien, dit-elle.

Elle raccrocha, et jura.

Encore manqué.

Et de si peu, cette fois...

Elle regarda la porte close, et elle se demanda.

Est-ce que Gaïus avait raison ? Est-ce que Morgane était dangereuse ? Est-ce que la vie d'Arthur était en péril auprès d'elle ?

_Ni fer, ni magie, _lui répondit une voix amusée dans sa tête. Et l'image de quelques champignons, se répandant dans le contenu bouillonnant d'une marmite, lui vint tout à coup à l'esprit, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.


	39. Chapitre 38

_**Liz :merci. Pour Uther... il faut lui laisser le temps, la révélation de Morgane était brutale !**_

_**Tonksinette : Gwen a fini trop proche de Morgane pour pouvoir la redouter comme une ennemie; Morgane suit son plan, elle veut que les retrouvailles se passent d'une certaine manière, en remettant de l'ordre là où elle avait mis du désordre dans sa première vie ;).**_

_**Valir : Gaïus peut sortir, il a refusé la chimio mais il reste pour être aux côtés d'Uther sur son lit de mort... il est quand même encore attaché à lui. Oui, j'aime vous faire mariner, j'avoue !**_

_**Julie : je t'imagine en train de te marrer dans la bibliothèque XD. Je SUIS chiche. Tu vas t'en rendre compte quand tu liras le chapitre qui vient. La grande affaire entre Arthur et Merlin n'a pas fini de les poursuivre ! Et pour l'argent... oh... ne t'inquiète pas... ils vont en avoir XD.**_

_**Violette : tout à fait, c'est Morgane qui a ensorcelé Lancelot dans sa première vie et c'est donc à elle de rétablir son honneur dans celle-ci... c'est quelque chose qui lui tient très à coeur. Uther n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais il faut se souvenir que son ancienne relation avec Morgane était quand même très violente. Il fait un peu gamin capricieux avec sa télé, mais il faut le comprendre : seul, malade et mourant... ? Il ne faut pas le condamner si vite... même lui peut se remettre en question...**_

_**Shmi : Morgane est aussi dure avec son père, elle ne le ménage pas. La réaction d'Uther était prévisible, il n'allait pas changer en un jour, mais... Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera sans incidence sur les retrouvailles.**_

_**Lena : bien sûr que je vais la jouer à l'Hollywoodienne, je sais que vous attendez ça avec impatience, et que vous m'attendez au tournant. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Gaïus est un vrai gamin avec ses pouvoirs mais j'ai toujours trouvé que son perso était super en mode comédie... N'oublie pas de m'envoyer ta fiche perso !**_

_**Lyli-Anna : pour la rencontre Gwen / Arthur, tu verras :). Je trouvais aussi qu'Arthur dans la série était trop souvent du côté de son père, il va enfin pouvoir affirmer ses choix XD**_

_**Theod : merci, oui, c'est vrai, pas mal de rencontres dans ce chap ;)**_

_**Lele35 : oh, les filles vont se retrouver bientôt !**_

_**Legend : en effet, ce chap est bourré de clins d'oeil, la révélation de Morgane à Uther est construite un peu comme celle de Merlin à Arthur dans le 513 :) J'aime bien vous faire attendre.**_

_**Egwene : bientôt ! courage, encore juste un peu de frustration !**_

_**Ma : je ne t'oublie pas, je sais que tu es là ;) n'oublie pas de bosser, bientôt, la révélation...**_

_**Tout de suite un chapitre pour lequel je m'excuse (encore un, il commence à y en avoir un paquet !). **_

_**Vous vouliez savoir comment réagiraient les nouveaux magiciens, ce chapitre leur est consacré ! Vous allez aussi découvrir que quand on a des orgasmes magiques, il ne faut pas espérer préserver son anonymat, et que Morgane (la sorcièèèèère) est beaucoup moins douée que Merlin pour garder les secrets (des autres en l'occurrence ?) au grand dam de Wildor. Contre l'avis des deux principaux intéressés et sans leur accord, voici comment Merthur devint public. Réjouissez-vous de n'avoir jamais vécu un moment pareil de toute votre vie.**_

_**Faut que j'arrête les champignons, et de me marrer tout seul sur mon clavier...**_

_**Que puis-je dire pour ma défense : j'ai pas pu résisteeeeeer c'était trop faciiiiiiile !**_

_**Merlin, pardonne-moi XD**_

**CHAPITRE 39**

La nuit où la magie revint dans le monde, c'était le milieu des vacances scolaires, et les parents de Mona (il était comptable, elle était dentiste, ils étaient tous les deux fans de Léonard de Vinci, et souvent, quand ils regardaient leur fille, ils se demandaient si les infirmières n'avaient pas échangé à la naissance leur jolie petite princesse avec la progéniture d'un couple d'ogres sanguinaires) étaient partis en vacances dans les Alpes où ils avaient prévu de skier loin des hurlements de Ramstein pendant deux semaines entières (pour eux, l'équivalent du paradis).

Paul aimait énormément ses beaux-parents (qui par ailleurs le lui rendaient bien, reconnaissants qu'ils étaient de pouvoir se servir de lui comme intermédiaire pour canaliser leur fille sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucune prise). Ils étaient très ouverts d'esprit (ils avaient quand même accepté de l'héberger un an plus tôt, quand il s'était retrouvé à la porte de chez lui suite à un coming out désastreux) et ils ne se mélangeaient jamais dans les pronoms quand ils lui parlaient (contrairement à ses propres parents, qui, même quatorze mois après qu'il ait tapé du poing sur la table pour leur annoncer qu'il n'était pas une fille, continuaient encore à lui donner du « Paulina » par téléphone).

Paul aimait aussi énormément Mona, bien qu'elle aime écouter Ramstein.

Les trois quarts du temps, il ne la comprenait pas, et le quart qui restait, il essayait de l'empêcher d'agresser les gens qu'elle soupçonnait d'essayer de la «provoquer » parce qu'il considérait un peu ça comme sa mission sur terre, d'empêcher l'élue de son coeur de dévorer des innocents en guise de petit déjeuner.

Mais malgré ses tendances cannibales, il l'aimait quand même, parce que... _parce que Mona, c'est de la bombe, _pensait-il parfois, en souriant tout seul.

Bien qu'elle passe son temps à s'écrier qu'elle était lesbienne (le concept lui tenait vraiment très à cœur) du jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle l'avait vraiment traité comme son gars (bien sûr, dans le monde de Mona, ça sous-entendait une part de maltraitance... mais il y avait aussi des contreparties,... dont la première était la vision de rêve de ses grandes cuissardes noires, et la seconde... aaah, la seconde...).

Elle n'avait pas de problème spécifique avec la transition, même si elle avait parfois des revendications étranges ("_tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton corps... mais moi aussi, je te préviens..." _était sa phrase fétiche, à laquelle Paul répondait en général par un_ "oh ouiii". _L'autre chose qu'elle disait aussi très souvent était_ : "le jour où je voudrai me faire tatouer une tête de mort sur la joue, tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire des yeux de chien battu", _comme si ça avait quoi que ce soit à voir_). _Bien sûr, certaines de ses pratiques, étaient, disons, originales (comme les séances de spiritisme au milieu du salon ou le fait que les colliers-chiens la fascinent au point d'avoir décidé de les collectionner).

Quand Paul l'avait connue, il était relativement innocent.

Un an et demi de Mona avaient fait de lui un jeune homme averti, mais, même après tout ce temps-là, elle continuait à le surprendre tous les jours avec ses idées extrêmes (sa dernière obsession du moment : sauter à l'élastique toute nue. Elle était encore en train de chercher l'agence qui accepterait de la laisser faire ça).

Et le soir du grand retour de la magie, alors qu'il était en train de prendre sa douche, ses boules Quiès vissées à ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre Ramstein hurler à pleins poumons _Hier kommt die Sonne ! _en faisant vibrer les murs de la maison, positivement épuisé après qu'ils aient baptisé la chambre de ses beaux-parents absents au cours d'une partie de jambes en l'air prodigieuse qui avait duré très exactement quatre heures trente-huit minutes (et inclus toutes sortes de colliers et de chaînes) Paul, qui croisait les doigts pour que les deux cents bougies que Mona avait allumées dans le salon parce qu'elle s'était mise en tête de parler aux anges de l'enfer ne mettent pas le feu aux rideaux en attendant qu'il émerge de la salle de bains, entendit sa douce crier d'une voix stridente :

-Paul ? Paul ! PAUL ! Viens-ci tout de suite, on a des esprits frappeurs dans la maison !

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ces séances de spiritisme, lui répondit-il machinalement, en coupant l'eau pour se préparer à affronter la catastrophe du moment.

Et ce fut à cet instant-là qu'il sentit monter la vague. Ca ressemblait, très honnêtement, à ce qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt, quand il portait cette paire de menottes, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus violent. Il eut une sensation de plaisir fulgurant suivie par une impression de chaleur intense, ce fut comme si un geyser d'eau brûlante jaillissait subitement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et, il dit, d'un ton perturbé :

-Oh mon Dieu, Mona, je sens un truc, là, je crois que...

Puis, il baissa les yeux pour se regarder, vit la lumière dorée qui irradiait sa peau, et s'écria :

-J'ai...

Avant de s'étouffer de stupéfaction et de se mettre à crier à son tour :

-VIENS VOIR CA !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Mona regardait la cafetière et le grille-pain tourner en cercle en-dessous du plafond, la bouche grande ouverte, quand Paul s'écria « VIENS VOIR CA ».

-Je ne peux pas, là, j'ai une urgence ! répondit-elle, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, alors que les portes du buffet s'ouvraient à toute volée, et que les assiettes de Grand-Mère Marie-Alice, changées en soucoupes volantes, partaient rejoindre la cafetière qui dansait la lambada dans les airs.

C'était forcément des esprits frappeurs, comme dans Ghostbusters, mais Mona n'aurait jamais pensé avoir la chance de voir ça en vrai ! Comme quoi, la vie pouvait être diablement plus excitante que tout ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle attrapa une fourchette en guise d'arme, dans le tiroir le plus proche, et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher des objets volants surexcités.

A ce moment-là,la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, révélant Paul, avec les cheveux dans les yeux, et une serviette passée à la hâte autour de la taille.

Il avait l'air de s'être pris un coup sur la tête.

-Mona, dit-il. Je suis... oooh, fit-il, en levant le regard vers les ustensiles de cuisine qui flottaient en apesanteur dans le salon.

-Attrape la carte de visite du médium qu'on a croisé au cirque le mois dernier et appelle-le tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il est trois heures du matin !

-C'est le chaos, ici, on a besoin d'une intervention d'urgence ! Dis-lui qu'on le paiera en appareils dentaires s'il le faut ! répondit Mona, en brandissant sa fourchette.

-Mona, je ne crois pas que ce sont des esprits, s'exclama Paul, en regardant la ronde infernale qui tournait en-dessous du plafond.

-Ah oui, et c'est quoi, selon toi ? Une invasion d'extraterrestres ? rétorqua-t-elle dans un sarcasme.

Paul ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, puis il regarda vers elle, et ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc alors qu'il la dévisageait :

-Mona... dis-moi que tu t'es acheté des nouvelles lentilles de contact.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je n'en ai plus mis depuis que ces saletés m'ont refilé la conjonctivite !

-Alors... pourquoi est-ce que tes yeux... ont changé de couleur ?

Elle se précipita vers le miroir le plus proche pour se regarder, et, bon sang, il avait raison. Ses iris étaient dorés, et pas la version _brun doré, _plutôt la version _or flamboyant._

-C'est carrément paranormal ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur ses paupières. Peut-être bien qu'on est en train de muter, comme dans les X-Men, qu'on va développer plein de nouveaux super-pouvoirs et qu'ensuite, ce sera la fin du monde, parce que le gouvernement voudra détruire notre espèce, mais qu'on ne se laissera pas faire, et que ça finira par une grande bataille atomique !

-Mona !

-Non, Paul ! Tu ne te rends pas compte... Si ça se trouve, je suis la première lesbienne mutante de toute l'histoire de l'humanité !

-Et moi...je suis un gars...

Pourquoi est-ce que cette réponse ne l'étonnait pas ? C'était toujours la même vieille dispute qui ressortait même aux moments les plus inopportuns, mais Mona n'avait pas envie de se chamailler avec lui maintenant.

-Paul, franchement, tu ne crois pas que la conversation philosophique sur la conceptuelle de l'identité de genre dans la transition peut attendre que mes yeux aient retrouvé leur couleur normale, et que cette crétine de cafetière soit revenue à sa place ? répondit-elle, en lui adressant un regard ironique.

Il eut un sourire triomphant et il répondit d'un ton décidé :

-Chérie... je ne dis _pas _ça dans le cadre d'une conversation philosophique sur la conceptuelle de l'identité de genre dans la transition.

Puis, il laissa tomber sa serviette dans un geste de star.

La mâchoire de Mona tomba à son tour.

-Tu... tu... tu...tu... bégaya-t-elle, sous le choc. C'est... quand est-ce que... MON DIEU QU'EST-CE-QUE C'EST QUE CA !

-Mona attention ! s'écria Paul, en la poussant hors du chemin avant que le buffet qui traversait la pièce à toute allure ne la rafle au passage.

Mona écouta le bruit de vaisselle écrasée faire concurrence à Ramstein quand le meuble se fracassa contre le mur, puis, se retournant vers son compagnon, baissa sur lui des yeux complètement incrédules alors qu'elle regardait la chose.

-Ce n'est pas réel ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ca m'a l'air très réel, à moi. Mais je t'en prie, touche, si ça peut t'aider à conceptualiser, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon sang, elle bouge ! dit Mona en retirant sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. C'est officiel, je suis une lesbienne hétéro ! Ressaisis-toi, Mona, ressaisis-toi. C'est un bad. C'est _forcément _un bad, ce genre de trip ne peut pas arriver en vrai.

-C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE ! s'écria Paul en tournoyant sur lui-même. Je viens de m'économiser 10 000 livres sterling et 5 ans de suites post-opératoires en l'espace de deux secondes et _je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait !_

-Moi je sais ! Tu as mis du LSD dans le café qu'on a pris tout à l'heure et on est tous les deux en train de vivre une hallucination. Il faut qu'on appelle les pompiers parce qu'on risque de partir en latte, et...

_Ding dong ! _fit la sonnette, et ils se figèrent tous les deux, les pupilles dilatées.

-Tu crois que les gars du gouvernement sont déjà là ? demanda Mona, d'une voix tendue. Paul ?

Paul ramassa sa serviette, parce que si c'était le gouvernement, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser emmener en caisson d'observation en tenue d'Adam.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la porte, à pas de loup, et il jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'oeilleton.

-C'est Matthias !

-Fais voir ? dit Mona, en le poussant. Bon sang, oui, c'est bien lui !

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, non ? dit Paul, en se collant à elle.

Mais avant qu'il puisse trouver quoi, la voix de Matthias s'exclama :

-Paul, Mona, ouvrez-moi !

Et ils déverrouillèrent la porte. Ce fut quand ils le virent entrer qu'ils comprirent ce qui était _bizarre. _

Matthias Bellamy n'était pas en fauteuil.

Il était debout sur ses deux pieds comme s'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre fracture de la colonne vertébrale, et il _marchait_.

-Oh, dit-il, en levant les yeux sur les assiettes volantes.

-Oh, répondirent Mona et Paul, en regardant ses jambes.

-Il se passe quelque chose ce soir, pas vrai ? dit Matthias, d'un ton incrédule.

-Et tu l'as senti aussi, manifestement, constata Mona.

-Je marche, dit Matthias, avec un immense sourire. JE MARCHE, les gars ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? Tous ces foutus docteurs avaient tort ! Je suis debout sur mes deux pieds ! Les miracles existent, Dieu existe, la magie existe, et Harry Potter est certainement là-haut dans les nuages au moment où je vous parle, en train de voler sur son fichu balai ! Mais il peut filer aussi vite qu'il veut, l'enfoiré, c'est moi le winner de la coupe internationale de quidditch !

-Matthias, dit Paul, en avalant sa salive.

-Oui ?

-Là, tout de suite, tu fais encore mieux que marcher.

-Impossible, dit Matthias en riant.

-Si, je te jure... tu _voles, _mon vieux, dit Paul en regardant les pieds de Matthias, qui se trouvaient à dix centimètres au-dessus du sol.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gérard avait peut-être cessé d'être asexuel, mais il se posait encore des questions par rapport à la sexualité. Beaucoup de questions, même, pour être honnête. Avec Eléa, par exemple... les choses étaient... agréables, évidemment, mais... il avait parfois l'impression qu'elles auraient pu être _plus. _

Et il était convaincu qu'elle ressentait la même chose de son côté, même si elle était beaucoup trop gentille pour le dire.

Evidemment, c'était un sujet plutôt difficile à aborder.

Comment était-on supposé parler de ce genre de chose à sa moitié sans la chagriner ?

En l'occurrence, se pencher sur les arcanes du règne animal pour trouver dans la nature une inspiration ne servait à rien.

Les moules n'étaient pas vraiment des exemples à suivre en matière de communication...

Cette nuit-là, à trois heures du matin, alors qu'Eléa et lui se livraient à certains exercices pratiques, Gérard, préoccupé, méditait sur la dialectique de la sexualité et de l'asexualité, et sur le mystère des moules, des rochers et de la marée montante, quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose déferler en lui comme un tsunami dans le Pacifique, balayant le cours tranquille de ses pensées.

Il eut l'impression de s'élever comme un aigle et de faire un triple looping porté par le vent, avant de replonger comme un dauphin pour rebondir sur la crête du rouleau comme s'il était champion olympique de surf.

Quelque part au milieu des sensations vertigineuses qui s'abattaient sur lui, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Eléa, qui brillaient dans le noir comme s'ils étaient des lampes, et il découvrit qu'ils lévitaient à un mètre en apesanteur au-dessus du lit.

Après quoi ils brâmèrent à l'unisson comme un troupeau de cerfs sous la lune, ce qui leur valut un « hé-ho, ça suffit !? » indigné de ses parents dans la chambre d'à côté.

Quand la vague finit par s'écraser sur le rivage, emportant dans son élan toute une station balnéaire, il entendit sa bien-aimée crier « oh, oui mon Gégééééééééé ! » avec une conviction qu'il n'avait jamais jusque là entendu dans sa voix, puis, il perdit le fil de sa propre audition, et il s'accrocha à Eléa comme à son rocher en se répétant furieusement pour ne pas être submergé par l'onde de choc : « _Pense : moule, mon Gérard et ça va passer tout seul »_.

Cinq minutes plus tard, encore sous le choc, il s'asseyait sur le lit, en tremblant de partout.

-Gérard, dit Eléa, d'une voix un peu rauque..

-Oui ? lui répondit-il, encore traumatisé.

-Est-ce que... c'était vraiment _nous, _ça ? demanda Eléa, avec l'air de ne pas trop y croire. Parce que ça ne m'avait jamais fait cette impression-là avant...

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, assommé. Mais c'est sûr que ce n'était pas du tout comme d'habitude. Il y avait des aigles, des dauphins, des cerfs, et des planches de surf.

_Bip-bip, _fit son téléphone.

Et il lut le texto d'Amir qui écrivait :

« _Vous aussi, vous l'avez senti ? »_

Puis celui d'Amy qui disait:

_« Rendez-vous chez Mona dans quinze minutes »._

Et il se demanda comment faire le mur alors qu'il entendait son père marmonner dans la chambre voisine : « Rappelle-moi pourquoi je me plaignais quand notre fils était encore asexuel ? Franchement, au moins, à l'époque, on pouvait dormir !».

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Si les théories d'Einstein sur la relativité sont justes, alors quelque part dans l'univers un évènement sidéral d'une envergure inégalée vient tout juste de se produire et un trou noir s'est transformé en fontaine blanche pour faire pleuvoir ses nouvelles potentialités sur nous, nous inondant de capacités nouvelles, s'exclama Yin, quinze minutes plus tard, quand il passa la porte de la maison de Mona, Amy sur ses talons.

-Wouaouh, dit Paul, en hochant la tête. Ca, c'était certainement de l'Anglais, à moins qu'on ait tous hérité de l'oreille universelle et que je ne me sois subitement mis à parler Chinois sans m'en rendre compte.

-La connaissance infuse est descendue sur nous ! s'exclama Yin, avec un rire un peu fou. Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, mes amis, et tous nos rêves vont pouvoir devenir réalité ! Je ne dirai plus jamais que la science fiction est un genre cinématographique tiré par les cheveux. Star Trek est un chef d'oeuvre visionnaire ! Tout peut arriver dans la vie !Absolument tout ! Et toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins !

-Il cause pire qu'un moulin à paroles, les informa Amy, en désignant Yin, l'enfiévré. Moi aussi, au début, ça m'a fait un choc, étant donné que, d'habitude, c'est tout juste s'il dit deux mots d'affilée, mais à force, je vous assure...on finit par s'y faire. Sinon, on a très certainement été maraboutés, et il faut absolument qu'on aille se faire fabriquer quelques contresorts, parce que...

La jeune Nigériane se tut à cet instant parce que son djembé venait de la dépasser à vive allure.

Il fonça sur la cafetière de Mona et commença à semer la terreur parmi les assiettes qui s'agitaient sous le plafonnier.

-Reviens ici, toi ! Espèce de grigri sur pattes ! s'écria Amy en se mettant à courir après son instrument de musique. Allez ! Déscends ! Tout de suite, j'ai dit !

-Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, pointa Matthias, qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de marcher..

-Comment ça se fait que je sois la dernière informée à propos du squatt qui est prévu chez moi en pleine nuit? demanda Mona, incrédule.

-Tu serais informée, si tu ne coupais pas ton portable pendant des heures à chaque fois que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Paul... c'est à dire, _tout le temps, _nota Matthias, sarcastique. J'ai du te laisser au moins dix messages avant de me décider à débarquer !

-Pourquoi ici ?

-Sérieusement, où voulais-tu qu'on aille d'autre ? Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir tes parents sur le dos ! Imagine la tête des miens s'ils me voyaient en train de me balader comme ça ! Ce serait la crise cardiaque assurée ! La dernière chose qui m'intéresse à l'heure qu'il est, c'est d'avoir ma photo dans le journal avec un article à mon nom, sous un titre imbécile pour amateurs d'histoires larmoyantes: « guérison miraculeuse du jeune handicapé », tu parles ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour leur expliquer ça ! Ils voudront m'expédier à l'hôpital aussi sec, et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je leur dise, à ces abrutis de médecins ? _J'ai eu chaud tout à coup, la chaleur est descendue dans mes jambes, et elles se sont mises à bouger toutes seules ? _Je vois leurs têtes d'ici !

-Eh bien, moi, c'est _ma _tête que je vois, dit Geoffrey, les yeux rivés au miroir qu'il avait attrapé au moment où il était entré comme une flèche, et qu'il n'avait plus lâché depuis, comme s'il était Narcisse en transe devant son reflet.

-Geoffrey, lâche ce machin, tu fais peur ! ordonna Mona. On croirait que tu es tombé amoureux de toi-même, c'est complètement glauque comme plan !

-Je _suis _amoureux de moi-même ! répondit-il, en s'accrochant à son miroir. Fini la pizza, fini les boutons blancs, fini les filles qui ricanent sur mon passage ! C'est un nouveau jour... Je suis devenu beau ! BEAU ! Toute ma vie va être transformée ! A moi les boîtes les plus branchées, les belles voitures, et les beautés latines en robes rouges flamboyantes...

-Et maintenant, voilà que Geoffrey se prend pour James Bond, dit Paul, incrédule.

Pendant qu'Amy s'exclamait :

-Dis, Mona, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas demander à tes assiettes d'arrêter de narguer mon djembé pour qu'il se calme un peu ?

-Tu crois que tu parles à qui, Amy, à _ma sorcière bien-aimée _? Ce n'est pas moi qui fais bouger ces fichues assiettes ! Sinon je les aurais rangées à leur place depuis longtemps ! Le vaisselier de ma mère s'est crashé contre le mur ! Et regarde un peu l'état de son salon ! Mais vous vous en fichez, ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous faire étrangler dans trois jours, quand il faudra expliquer tous les dégâts !

Dix minutes plus tard, un nouveau _ding dong _retentissait et Amir, catastrophé, pénétrait dans la maison où Ramstein tonitruait toujours en s'écriant :

-Mon Dieu, quelle horreur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Etre sourd était une véritable bénédiction en comparaison !

Gérard et Eléa étaient sur ses talons, et ils s'écrièrent ensemble:

-Vous aussi, vous avez senti la vague ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Il y eut un moment, dans la nuit, où tout revint brièvement à la normale, et où les membres de l'association Camelot, en regardant les débris de vaisselle qui jonchaient le sol, se retrouvèrent à se demander, s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé tout ce qui venait de se produire. Amy s'exclama que le marabout Africain qui était à l'origine de l'envoûtement devait être mort, et Paul se mit à crier qu'il fallait trouver immédiatement un moyen de le ressusciter. Mais ensuite, le chambardement reprit de plus belle, et un peu plus tard, à l'aube, alors que la liste des phénomènes paranormaux ne cessait de s'allonger, et que la maison se trouvait plongée dans le chaos le plus total sans qu'ils arrivent à maîtriser les objets devenus fous qui s'agitaient tout autour d'eux, le téléphone de Mona se mit à sonner furieusement.

-Allô ? dit-elle, un peu catastrophée, en prenant l'appel après une longue hésitation.

-Mona... ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Wildor... je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi...

-Oui, euh... non, mais..., dit Mona, en surveillant le plafond chargé de menaces où les débris de vaisselle étaient en train de s'emballer.

-Je suis un ami de Morgane, la sœur d'Arthur... nous nous étions rencontrés à la fête d'anniversaire de Merlin...

-Ah, oui ! dit Mona. Ecoute, c'est très gentil de penser à m'appeler, mais là... comment dire... je suis...

Elle évita du justesse une assiette volante qui avait décidé de la prendre en chasse, et partit se cacher derrière le canapé.

-...assez occupée ! haleta-t-elle.

-Ca va peut-être te paraître drôle, comme question, reprit la voix de Wildor. Mais... comment dire ça. Aurais-tu remarqué des évènements étranges autour de toi, disons... depuis les trois dernières heures ?

-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça, s'écria-t-elle, tu es devin ?

Et elle entendit un rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Visiblement, Wildor n'était pas seul, parce que des voix s'exclamaient «alors, alors ? » derrière lui, à quoi il répondit "en plein mille".

-Wildor ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée. Est-ce qu'il se passe aussi des choses bizarres chez toi ?

-Eh bien...

-Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est partout comme ça ? demanda Mona, stupéfaite. Je veux dire... chez tous les habitants de Londres ? On a été irradiés, ou quelque chose comme ça, et le gouvernement n'a pas voulu faire passer l'info... ou alors, ce sont les extra-terrestres qui...

-Non, non, pas du tout, Mona. Ecoute... on ne peut pas parler de ça au téléphone. Viens à la maison... et emmène les autres. L'adresse est Cité des Lilas. Bâtiment G. Deuxième étage. Essayez de faire vite... et ne vous faites pas trop remarquer en route. Quand vous serez arrivés... je vous donnerai toutes les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. D'accord ?

-D'accord, dit Mona.

Quand elle raccrocha, tous les membres de Camelot la dévisageaient, dans l'expectative.

-C'était Wildor, expliqua-t-elle. Il est au courant pour les assiettes qui volent, et 'il a des explications à nous donner. Il veut qu'on aille tous le rejoindre chez lui...

-Alors, allons-y, dit Paul, d'un ton déterminé. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Nous avions vu juste, dit Wildor, en raccrochant le téléphone, ravi d'avoir suivi son intuition et pensé à contacter Mona. Les amis de Merlin sont bien des magiciens nés...

-Est-ce qu'ils vont venir ici ? demanda Thomas.

-Ils arrivent au plus vite, annonça Wildor, avec un grand sourire. Et je crois... qu'ils vont avoir grand besoin que nous les aidions !

Les disciples applaudirent, ravis d'avoir trouvé de nouvelles recrues.

En attendant que les nouveaux-venus les rejoignent, le salon s'organisa pour les accueillir dignement. Les magiciens de l'Ile invoquèrent des chaises supplémentaires qu'ils disposèrent en cercle et préparèrent du thé et du café. Après réflexion, en l'honneur du Maître, ils décidèrent aussi d'ajouter du cake.

Lorsque le clan de Mona toqua à la porte, moins d'une heure plus tard, Wildor, qui ouvrit, se retrouva face à huit lycéens échevelés, guidés par une Mona sans-dessus dessous qui investit le salon au pas de charge en s'exclamant :

-Les explications ont intérêt à être bonnes.

La jeune fille fit « oh » en voyant tout le monde qui était entassé à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et elle demanda, incrédule :

-Est-ce que vous habitez vraiment tous ici ?

-Oui, répondit Thomas, avec un sourire.

-C'est un squatt encore pire que chez moi, dit Mona, les yeux arrondis.

-Bienvenue à vous, les salua Wildor.

-Un peu de cake ? demanda Elma.

-Asseyez-vous, dit Thomas en leur indiquant leurs chaises.

Et ce fut ainsi que commença la plus grande table ronde de l'histoire des sorciers.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Aux environs de midi, alors que Morgane, Arthur et Merlin tournaient à l'angle du bâtiment D, et que Gwen, en chasse, bondissait hors de la voiture de Lancelot, Mona, Paul, et leurs amis de Camelot, essayaient de se familiariser peu à peu avec l'idée exaltante que la magie faisait désormais partie de ce monde, que les dragons n'étaient pas que de simples mythes, et que les occupants du bâtiment G étaient les réincarnations de puissants sorciers qui avaient vécu dans une autre époque. L'histoire de Wildor et de ses amis était complètement folle, mais d'un autre côté, la maîtrise qu'ils avaient de leurs pouvoirs était irréfutable, et leur donnait une certaine crédibilité.

Les assiettes avaient arrêté de s'agiter dans les airs depuis qu'ils les avaient placées sous contrôle, et aucun objet du mobilier ne semblait plus vouloir tuer personne dans l'appartement, ce qui, très honnêtement, était un soulagement.

Les nombreux colocataires de Wildor semblaient capables de déplacer des choses à distance, d'invoquer des images pour soutenir leur argumentation et de réaliser des sorts sur commande, ce qui était vraiment impressionnant.

-Pour l'instant, vous êtes submergés par vos pouvoirs, parce que vous n'y êtes pas encore habitués, leur expliquèrent-ils, mais en temps et en heure, vous apprendrez à les maîtriser, et vous pourrez les utiliser comme nous le faisons...

Mona et les siens avaient, bien sûr, des milliers de questions.

Pourquoi Wildor et son clan disaient-ils d'eux qu'ils étaient magiciens nés alors qu'ils n'avaient ressenti la magie pour la première fois que quelques heures plus tôt ? Les gens qui avaient des pouvoirs étaient-ils nombreux ? Etait-il difficile de maîtriser la magie ? Pouvait-on réellement _tout _faire avec ? Pourquoi les dragons n'existaient-ils qu'à l'état d'oeufs ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des bons et des mauvais sorciers ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient déjà eu des démêlés avec le gouvernement ?

Les réponses à ces interrogations étaient incroyablement excitantes, et l'euphorie était en train de gagner les membres de Camelot qui avaient, de plus en plus, l'impression de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un film de science-fiction. Ils se sentaient comme ce bon vieux Néo au moment où il avait découvert qu'il pouvait contrôler la Matrice, la menace des Machines en moins, et ils écoutaient les explications des disciples avec fascination.

-Est-ce que nous avons un chef ? finit par demander Mona. Ou bien est-ce que nous sommes en démocratie ?

Thomas et Wildor se regardèrent avec amusement.

-Notre chef ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, dit ce dernier, avec un sourire énigmatique, parce qu'il avait décidé de faire la surprise aux nouveaux magiciens. Il est en route en ce moment même...

Il attendait avec impatience de découvrir la tête que ferait Mona quand elle verrait le nouveau Merlin.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Pour Merlin, ce fut une réelle surprise, de découvrir que toute l'association Camelot était installée chez Wildor, quand il passa la porte de l'appartement des disciples encadré d'Arthur et Morgane. Il avait passé la matinée à se demander comment localiser Gwen. Arthur était déçu qu'il ne puisse pas le faire avec sa magie, mais il lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas aussi simple... Si la Reine avait été sorcière, il l'aurait retrouvée en l'espace de quelques secondes, mais elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs, et ils seraient obligés de faire appel à des moyens de recherche plus traditionnels pour découvrir où elle se trouvait...

Pendant qu'ils en débattaient, Morgane, comme à son habitude, s'était absentée, et Merlin l'avait soupçonnée de ne pas vraiment sortir pour s'occuper des courses. Mais maintenant qu'elle les avait conduits ici, et qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez face à ses amis du lycée, il était presque certain qu'elle était partie pour leur préparer cette surprise... inattendue.

-Merlin ? Athur ? dit Mona, stupéfaite, en se levant de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Vous aussi, vous avez senti...

-Mona, dit Wildor, avec un sourire. Je te présente le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps... celui qui a réveillé la Source, et ramené la magie dans le monde après deux mille ans d'absence... J'ai nommé... notre Maître, Merlin.

-Merlin ? répéta Mona, incrédule.

Et Merlin se sentit un peu embarrassé tout à coup. Les membres de l'association Camelot n'avaient pas tout à fait la même image de lui que les disciples, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour sa magie. Ils faisaient partie de sa vie au lycée, qui était complètement différente de sa vraie vie, et tout à coup, il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir.

-Euh... salut, fit-il, en agitant la main. C'est fou... euh...vous êtes... tous là ? Comment...

-Ce sont des magiciens nés, eux aussi, lui apprit Wildor, avec un petit sourire.

Et Merlin resta bouche bée de stupéfaction avant de penser : _évidemment. _Pour quelle autre raison Mona, Paul, Yin, Amy, Gérard, Eléa, Geoffrey, Matthias et Amir se seraient-ils tous retrouvés ici juste après le réveil de la Source ?

-Oh ! C'est vraiment trop cool, s'exclama Arthur, enchanté, en regardant les membres de l'association Camelot.

Wildor poursuivit les présentations avec une expression de satisfaction totale sur ses traits :

-Mona, les amis... Voici Arthur, le Roi Présent et A Venir... et sa sœur, Morgane, la Grande Prêtresse de la magie... C'est à Merlin, et à eux, que nous devons le miracle qui s'est produit hier soir. Quand la Source... s'est enfin débloquée. Morgane... Arthur... Merlin... asseyez-vous donc parmi nous...

Les trois invités d'honneur s'exécutèrent, et l'assemblée continua.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

-Attendez une minute, dit Mona, incrédule, en prenant la mesure de la situation. Merlin, _notre _Merlin, serait Merlin le magicien de légende ? Merlin _l'Enchanteur _? Celui que connaissent tous les gosses ?

-Mais oui, dit Wildor, avec un petit sourire ravi.

-Non, c'est impossible ! s'exclama Mona, en riant. Je veux dire, si vraiment il avait des pouvoirs aussi énormes, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se serait laissé mettre la tête dans la cuvette des WC par l'équipe de rugby pendant des années à toutes les pauses, sans parler de la fois où il s'est retrouvé en slip sur facebook en deux cents exemplaires, et de toutes les occasions où il s'est déjà pris les pieds dans quelque chose pour s'étaler par-terre comme une crêpe... ! Parce que pour ce qui est de ça, je vous assure, c'est le champion. Une fois, il a même failli dévaler les escaliers sur trois étages. Si Arthur ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il se serait certainement cassé le cou... et puis... quoi... vous avez vu les chaussons qu'il porte quand il est chez lui ? Ils sont en forme de lapins ! Quel _puissant sorcier _mettrait des trucs pareils à ses pieds ?

Wildor et les disciples s'empourprèrent d'embarras.

Merlin mit une main devant son visage pour cacher sa honte face au portrait (réaliste, il fallait l'avouer) que Mona venait de faire de lui à ses fidèles. C'était précisément le genre de réaction qu'il avait redouté quand il avait réalisé que ses amis du lycée avaient rejoint ses anciens disciples.

Il allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. _Garde ton sang froid, tu peux le faire, _s'exhorta-t-il. _Il suffit que tu te souviennes que c'est toi le chef._

-Mona..., commença-t-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme.

-Traite-moi de menteuse pour voir,lui répondit Mona, en lui adressant son regard le plus insolent.

Les regards des disciples se braquèrent tous sur Merlin comme un seul, attendant la réponse du Maître, qui, là, tout de suite, n'avait pas l'impression de maîtriser grand chose.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu mentais, reconnut-il, en se sentant rougir. J'ai eu quelques moments... d'égarement... mais à cette époque, je n'avais pas encore retrouvé mes pouvoirs, et j'avais disons, quelques troubles.. liés à un conflit entre mes personnalités. Mais ils sont terminés, aujourd'hui. Je suis moi. Je suis...

Mona le dévisagea en plissant ses grands yeux noirs d'un air sceptique.

-Quoi...le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ? répondit-il, d'un ton un peu hésitant .

-Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, affirma Arthur, toujours prêt à aider. Merlin est vraiment bon, Mona, tu sais.

-Ca, je ne doute pas que tu en sois convaincu, Dubois, dit Mona en riant, fidèle à son esprit mal tourné.

-En magie, précisa Arthur en s'empourprant.

Elle les regarda tous les deux puis reprit en secouant la tête :

-Désolée. C'est non. Je n'achète pas ! C'est vrai, quoi, Merlin l'Enchanteur n'a jamais aimé les mecs, il était maqué avec une sorcière qui s'appelait Viviane et à la fin, c'est elle qui l'a embobiné pour le piéger dans une caverne magique.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre avant qu'elle ne se lance dans la suite de son opération de destruction massive, mais avant qu'il puisse émettre un son, elle s'était exclamée :

-Alors que toi, Merlin, tu es le gars le plus gay que j'aie jamais rencontré. Tu portes des foulards...tu aimes les petits lapins... et tu sors avec Arthur...!

-Je ne.. , voulut protester Merlin, affreusement embarrassé, en voyant la réaction des disciples à ces propos.

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi aux conséquences qui pourraient émerger d'une rencontre non préparée entre les membres de l'association Camelot et les magiciens du sanctuaire, mais, maintenant qu'il y assistait en direct, il comprenait vaguement que le choc des cultures risquait de faire l'effet d'une bombe. Les deux cercles n'avaient pas tout à fait... la même appréciation de la situation... ni la même image de lui... et Mona... _oh non, pas Mona, _pensa Merlin, catastrophé, en repensant au fait qu'elle avait envisagé, pour son anniversaire, de lui mettre une laisse.

Mais son cerveau fonctionnait comme au ralenti et celui de la toute nouvelle terreur de la magie semblait boosté par ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

-Okay, tu ne _sors _pas avec lui, dit Mona, en riant, mais vu les cernes que tu te tapes sous les yeux tous les matins, il ne doit pas te laisser beaucoup dormir la nuit, donc, ça revient au même... vous couchez ensemble !

Tous les regards des disciples se tournèrent vers lui et Merlin se retrouva subitement avec le visage en feu. Il aurait peut-être réagi différemment si ça avait été entièrement faux. Mais après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, il lui était franchement difficile de ne pas se sentir mis à nu après une pareille déclaration, et il ne savait plus où se mettre, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été surpris sur le fait par une nuée de paparazzi. C'était encore pire que quand Morgane avait débarqué dans la chambre à l'improviste pour les trouver... _ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à ça, _s'exhorta-t-il, en rougissant de plus belle.

Instinctivement, il regarda vers Arthur en espérant qu'il nierait d'une manière indignée, et qu'il les sauverait tous les deux. Mais il constata avec horreur que le Roi avait plutôt l'air d'un gamin pris en faute qui menaçait de se liquéfier sur sa chaise.

_Oh non, _pensa Merlin, en ramenant son regard paniqué sur les disciples, dont les bouches étaient grandes ouvertes sous l'impact de l'image qu'ils offraient. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

-C'est VRAI ? demanda soudain Wildor, sous le choc.

-Qu'ils sortent ensemble ? répondit Paul. Oui, bien sûr.

_Arthur FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, _pensa Merlin, mais Arthur était en train de s'étrangler.

-Non non non non, intervint précipitamment Morgane, pour sauver la situation. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je veux dire, sur le principe... au départ... ce n'était pas vraiment ça... même si les apparences peuvent sembler accablantes... ils l'étaient officiellement alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas officieusement. Mais maintenant, techniquement, c'est l'inverse..

Merlin écouta avec une horreur grandissante Morgane s'embrouiller dans son essai pour bien faire, et achever de les vendre dans la foulée.

-Donc en réalité... , dit la magicienne, rouge pivoine,...ils ne sont pas... pas vraiment... tout à fait...comme... en couple. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas...

Merlin à l'agonie implora à voix basse :

-Morgane, tais-toi, tais-toi !

Et elle referma la bouche.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Arthur tenta de se ressaisir et qu'il affirma d'un ton qui s'efforçait d'être ferme :

-Mona. Merlin et moi, nous...

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, coupa Mona, en haussant un sourcil. Vous n'avez pas fait votre coming out à vos amis en-dehors du lycée ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret, pourtant. Tout le monde le sait au Queen Mary !

Elle se tourna vers Wildor.

-Ce sont eux qui ont fondé notre association LGBT, quand même ! Et ils n'arrêtent pas de se faire des câlins en public, au point que c'en est écoeurant : tous ces touchi-toucha et vas-y que je te mange des yeux...

_Aaaah, _pensa Merlin, alors que son cerveau passait en mode : _Alerte !_

-MONA ! cria Arthur, tout rouge.

-Il est mignon quand il joue les timides, notre Arthur, s'amusa Amy. Il ne nous avait pas habitués à ça !

Et Merlin vaincu par la honte se cacha les yeux en entendant Mona incrédule triompher :

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous croyiez au juste, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ?Après tout ce qui s'est passé pendant sa fête d'anniversaire ? Dites-moi que ça ne se voit pas qu'ils couchent ensemble. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Nom de Dieu, ils sont un sl...

-Mona, dit Paul en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Ce n'est pas parce que tu leur as offert qu'ils l'utilisent, ajouta-t-il, avec un air éloquent. Et d'ailleurs, même s'ils le font, ils n'ont peut-être pas envie de le crier sur les toits...

-Non, mais c'était une blague, dit Wildor, le visage décomposé, en cherchant confirmation du côté de Morgane. C'était une blague. N'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces histoires de petit ami. Et... ce cadeau d'anniversaire venu tout droit du sex shop. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas... sérieux, ça ne peut pas être... sérieux... c'est...

Wildor se mit à crier.

-C'est le Maître de la Magie, et le grand Roi Arthur ! s'indigna-t-il. Ils sont liés par le destin, ils ne peuvent pas, ils ne peuvent pas... s'amuser avec un sling !

_Aaaah, _pensa encore Merlin, le visage en feu, en revivant les temps du pilori. Sauf que c'était encore pire. Il aurait mille fois préféré les tomates. _Je ne m'en relèverai jamais, _pensa-t-il, mais il essaya quand même de se tirer de l'océan de honte où il se noyait pour tenter de protester d'une voix faible :

-Je croyais qu'on était ici pour parler de magie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une réunion sur la magie s'est subitement transformée en hypothèses sur... sur... notre vie privée ?

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Wildor, sous le choc. C'est Mona qui a raison... vous avez _vraiment une vie privée_... si ça se trouve, vous utilisez vraiment ce... oh, mon Dieu. Mon Dieu, cette fois-ci je ne vais pas m'en remettre.

-Non... ce n'est pas comme ça, Wildor... s'exclama précipitamment Morgane, pour rattraper les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Les chaussons lapin et le tablier rose, j'y suis arrivé, se lamenta le premier disciple. Ca m'a pris du temps, mais j'y suis arrivé. Mais le sling... le sling... ça... je ne peux pas. Désolé... je ne peux pas. Je vais... je vais...

-ILS NE L'ONT FAIT QU'UNE SEULE FOIS !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane ne pensait pas avoir crié aussi fort.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, mais il était trop tard.

Un grand silence s'était fait dans le salon.

Et tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, abasourdis.

_Oh non, ma langue a fourché ! _pensa-t-elle.

-Espèce de traîtresse, tu avais juré ! s'écria Arthur, fou furieux, en voulant se jeter sur sa soeur.

-Désolée ! s'excusa Morgane, rouge pivoine, en le calmant d'un petit coup de magie qui le fit se retrouver suspendu en l'air.

-Désolée de ta grande bouche ? rugit son frère en se débattant inutilement. Morgane, je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer !

-Arthur, réfléchis, c'est trop tard pour nier, tout le monde est au courant, s'écria Morgane. Alors autant dire les choses franchement une bonne fois ! C'est comme avec les morceaux de sparadrap : des fois, il vaut mieux tirer un bon coup ...

-Morgane ! dit Arthur, les yeux exorbités par l'allusion, alors que Mona se tordait de rire.

-Pardon, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire... ! C'était juste... une expression, pas...

Elle reposa Arthur par-terre, se retourna vers les disciples, et enchaîna, pleine de bonnes intentions, pour mettre les choses au point :

-Merlin... Merlin...était bloqué, et Arthur...l'a...

-Aaaah, fit Merlin, à l'agonie, plié en deux sur sa chaise.

Avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il soit possible de mourir de honte, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus tout à fait certain. Il avait une pensée émue pour les stars qui se retrouvaient subitement en petite tenue dans Voici, leurs imperfections exposées aux regards du lectorat avide et impitoyable, et il pensa avec ironie : _maintenant il ne manque plus qu'une bande annonce au JT de 20 heures pour que le tableau soit parfait_.

Il voyait d'ici les gros titres.

_UNE PASSION GAY A CAMELOT. LE GRAND MAGICIEN MERLIN S'EST FAIT DEBRIDER DANS LA NUIT PAR LE ROI ARTHUR EN PERSONNE._

_Ce n'est pas juste, _se lamenta-t-il intérieurement. Parce qu'il était pudique et timide et qu'il avait attendu deux mille ans pour vivre une nuit comme celle-ci, et que ce qu'il avait partagé avec Arthur aurait dû rester un moment magique et privé qu'il puisse chérir dans un coin de sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours au lieu d'avoir à le partager avec la planète toute entière.

Mais, monde cruel, ce n'était sans doute pas une pensée très réaliste d'avoir osé espérer garder tout ça secret, maintenant qu'ils étaient redevenus le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et le souverain d'Albion, surtout alors que _Morgane _était au courant, parce que, les temps modernes, Mona Lisa, et toute cette histoire d'association LGBT qui ressemblait fortement à un boomerang leur revenant en pleine figure.

Maintenant, il assistait à un direct de « lavons notre linge en famille », starring, Arthur versus Morgane, et, malheureusement pour lui, les Pendragon étaient au meilleur de leur forme.

-Morgane, arrête, arrête ! s'exclamait Arthur, en panique. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de raconter ça ? Ca ne se fait pas, c'est personnel !

-Personnel ? C'est un peu de votre faute, aussi, si vraiment vous aviez voulu rester discrets, il fallait s'y prendre autrement..., dit Morgane, qui semblait incapable de s'arrêter de vendre la mèche maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. Sans arbre, ni fleurs, ni papillons...ni geyser magique...

-Comme si j'étais responsable pour ça ! se défendit Arthur. C'est Merlin, qui -

_Merci, Arthur, pour ta solidarité touchante envers ton ami de toujours, _pensa Merlin, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, qui réprimait l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.

-Oh. Parce qu'il y avait des papillons, nota Thomas, d'un tout plat.

Et maintenant tout le monde savait pour ça aussi, et il ne manquait plus que le scoop du jour sur le slip Spiderman.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant pour les papillons ? demanda Mona, d'un air intéressé, en regardant Morgane.

-Parce que je suis entrée sans frapper, dit Morgane en rougissant, et que j'ai...j'ai...

-Excusez-moi, dit Arthur, en se levant, le visage en feu. Il faut que je sorte.

Le digne Roi de Camelot cherchait à se retirer, drapé dans ce qui lui restait d'honneur...

_Ah non, _pensa Merlin, en redressant la tête, les yeux étincelants. _Ah non, trop facile._

Il était hors de question qu'Arthur le lâche maintenant, en pleine débâcle, pas pour tout l'or du monde, même s'il devait l'attacher avec des cordes magiques sur sa chaise pour qu'il reste.

_A deux pour le faire, à deux pour assume les conséquences !_

Et Merlin siffla d'une voix courroucée :

-Arthur, rassieds-toi tout de suite !

-Merlin, j'ai besoin de..., fit Arthur, se cherchant des excuses.

Les yeux de Merlin se firent franchement menaçants et le Roi y vit danser des étincelles.

-Bon eh bien finalement je ne dois plus sortir, souffla-t-il en se rasseyant brutalement, coupé en plein élan.

Et il s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses mains.

Merlin refit une tentative pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, en désespoir de cause.

-Pourrait-on... juste... en revenir à la magie ? supplia-t-il.

Mais c'était compter sans Morgane, toujours très inspirée, qui n'avait pas fini de se justifier devant les disciples.

-Ils l'ont fait hier soir, et c'est grâce à ça que la magie est revenue !

-Ce n'est pas CA que je voulais dire en parlant d'en revenir à la magie ! rugit Merlin, les yeux larmoyants.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, dit Elma. La manière dont ça s'est passé... D'abord, la montée, ensuite l'explosion, et après, la vague...

-C'est vrai que c'est arrivé d'une manière bizarre, nota Thomas... d'un seul coup, un peu comme un...

-Un peu comme un... dit Paul, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aaaaah, fit Merlin, en crispant ses mains sur ses cheveux, sentant le coup de grâce venir.

-Non, c'est plutôt comme un ooooooo, fit Morgane, avec un sourire sadique.

-Morgane, si tu dis encore le mot « orgasme », je vais t'étrangler ! piailla Arthur, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, alors que Merlin s'effondrait à genoux sur le tapis, achevé.

Maintenant, toute la planète était au courant, avec les détails.

_LE GRAND MAGICIEN MERLIN S'EST FAIT DEBRIDER PENDANT LA NUIT PAR LE ROI ARTHUR. SON ORGASME A EU LIEU A TROIS HEURES HUIT PRECISES DU MATIN. TOUT LE MONDE APPLAUDIT BIEN FORT NOTRE SORCIER PREFERE. _

Il ne manquait plus que le présentateur lui tende le micro en lui demandant : « Merlin... vos impressions ? »

Il voyait d'ici sa réponse.

« hpmuçpmmnbmllimif vblhjk ».

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. GAME OVER. Défaite totale.

-...ORGASME, c'était un ORGASME ! dit Mona en riant.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'était celui de quelqu'un d'autre, dit Eléa en ouvrant des yeux ronds, et Gérard soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que vous deviez être frustrés pour que ça parte d'un seul coup, comme ça ! s'exclama Mona, hilare. Quand je pense que c'est juste après que ma cafetière s'est mise à voler en plein milieu du salon ! Sacré Merlin !

-Arrêtez, tous... ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'exclama Arthur, en se précipitant au secours de Merlin. Il a juste... ressenti les choses de façon un peu intense... parce que c'était la première fois qu'il...

-Arthur... je te hais, souffla Merlin, qui n'avait plus de voix.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai, dit Arthur avec sollicitude, en se penchant sur lui.

-Si, si, je t'assure.

-Respire, Merlin.

-C'est toi qui ne pourras plus respirer quand je t'aurai étranglé comme tu le mérites ! gronda Merlin, en rage.

-Mais non, tu ne vas pas m'étrangler. Tu ne ferais jamais ça, tu m'aimes beaucoup trop, dit Arthur, en posant une main sur son bras.

-Je ne t'aime plus... je ne t'aime plus du tout ! Tu leur a donné _tous _les détails ! Tu...

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne leur ai rien dit pour ton slip !

-Quel slip ? demanda Mona, les yeux ronds.

-ARTHUR !

-Laisse-moi t'aider à...

-Attention, danger, ils recommencent à se toucher ! signala Mona, alors qu'Arthur essayait de remettre Merlin sur ses pieds.

-Mona ! Fit Paul, d'un ton de reproches. Ce n'est rien, ça, n'exagère pas quand même...

Mais Thomas eut un regard pensif vers le sorcier et son Roi :

-Ce que je voudrais savoir, quand même, moi... c'est est-ce que ça va nous faire le même effet à chaque fois qu'ils recommenceront ? Parce que, si vraiment ça doit être le cas... ce serait bien de nous prévenir avant... avant... vous savez. Juste, histoire qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre.

-Thomas ! dit Wildor.

-Non, sérieusement. Ca peut être surprenant... et si ça arrive à un moment inattendu... pour la discrétion, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux. Imagine... que certains de nous soient en pleine rue, ou... à leur travail... et que, tout à coup... paf ! Explosion magique... crise de télékinésie incontrôlable...

-Comment voudrais-tu qu'ils nous préviennent, dit Mona, incrédule.

-Par sms ? proposa Thomas. Si déjà on a les nouvelles technologies dans cette époque, on pourrait au moins en profiter. En mettant au point une chaîne...

-J'imagine le sms, dit Mona, en plein fou-rire. Attention orgasme de Merlin dans 5... 4...3...2...1... LANCEMENT, tous aux abris ! Un peu comme pour le décollage de la fusée Ariane !

-Je rends mon tablier, dit Merlin, les joues inondées de larmes, en se cachant dans les bas d'Arthur. Trouvez-vous un autre Maître de la magie, moi, je démissionne... de toutes façons, je ne peux plus occuper le poste après ça, je vais... je vais... (il chercha des yeux une échappatoire)... me jeter par la fenêtre, décida-t-il, d'un ton résolu.

-Mais non, dit Arthur, en le retenant. Ne dis pas de bêtises... ce n'est pas si grave.

-Je viens juste de perdre toute crédibilité pour les dix siècles à venir grâce à toi !

-C'est Morgane qui a commencé ! se défendit Arthur.

-Alors, ça... ça... c'est _bas_, dit Morgane, à son frère. C'est vous qui l'avez fait, pas moi, je te signale. Je n'y peux rien, moi, si ça n'est pas passé inaperçu...prenez vos responsabilités maintenant. Et soit dit en passant, Thomas n'a pas entièrement tort pour les SMS. Etant donné la puissance du...

-Morgane ! rugit Arthur.

-Non, mais la magie, c'est vraiment cool, s'exclama Mona. Des dragons, des orgasmes du tonnerre, des fous-rire à se faire mal au ventre, et en plus, on a le chef le plus gay de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie, rien à redire... c'était fait pour moi ! La vie va être _vraiment _palpitante à compter de maintenant.

-Au moins autant qu'un épisode de StarWars, dit Yin, d'un ton rêveur.

-Pas la peine de me donner du Morgane, Arthur ! pointa la prêtresse. C'est vrai que de nouveaux orgasmes pourraient être problématiques s'ils déclenchent des crises de télékinésie spontanée, et que les SMS...

-Il n'y aura pas besoin de SMS. Vous avez réussi à me convaincre de ne plus jamais avoir d'autre orgasme de toute ma vie ! coupa Merlin, le front pressé contre l'épaule d'Arthur. Je jure de pratiquer l'abstinence _au moins jusqu'à ma mort._

-Voilà, c'est malin, s'énerva Arthur. Vous allez rebloquer la Source si vous continuez comme ça, Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour que la magie revienne ! Vous êtes vraiment crétins. Vous ne comprenez donc pas que Merlin est timide et qu'il n'aime pas qu'on parle de ses orgasmes ? Imaginez un peu qu'on soit en train de débattre des vôtres devant tout le monde...

-Personnellement, j'adorerais ça, dit Mona, avec un petit sourire. Et donc, les SMS...

Il y eut un sursaut de pouvoir dans la pièce et les lumières clignotèrent alors que la Source ne se referme brutalement.

_Le Maître est de retour, _ pensa Arthur, en sentant l'explosion venir.

-Asseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeez ! cria Merlin, les poings serrés.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce alors que toutes les bouches se refermaient, de gré ou de force, et Merlin, pantelant, rouvrit les yeux pour affronter du regard le cercle de ses disciples. Il était temps de mettre fin à tout ce désordre, sans quoi il ne donnait pas cher de l'avenir de la magie dans les temps modernes.

-Assez plaisanté, assez ri, et assez parlé de mes orgasmes, s'exclama-t-il, avec autorité. Maintenant, vous allez tous vous tenir tranquilles... et vous allez m'écouter. La magie... n'a rien à voir avec le lancement de la fusée Ariane, et ce n'est pas non plus une sorte de rave-party du tout est permis, sans règle, ni mesure, où tout le monde est autorisé à faire n'importe quoi. Vous avez besoin d'apprendre à vous maîtriser... parce qu'on n'est pas dans un film des X-Men, ni dans une reprise de Star Trek, et que vous n'allez certainement pas commencer à vous fabriquer des sabres lasers pour jouer aux Chevaliers Jedi comme dans Starwars. Nous vivons au 21ème siècle et se balader en faisant voler des dizaines d'assiettes autour de soi comme si pratiquer la télékinésie était la chose la plus normale du monde, ou en volant plutôt que de marcher sous prétexte que c'est plus stylé, n'est pas du tout une bonne idée si vous voulez continuer à vivre aussi libres que vous l'êtes aujourd'hui. Alors vous allez devoir apprendre à vous contrôler et arrêter de vivre dans un rêve pour reposer les pieds sur terre..._en vitesse. _Et vous allez aussi devoir apprendre à m'obéir, parce que, même si j'ai couché avec Arthur, et même si mes chaussons sont... originaux. Je _suis_ le plus grand sorcier du tout les temps et c'est moi qui suis censé vous guider.

Les membres de l'association Camelot clignèrent des yeux, impressionnés par la soudaine aura de ce Merlin qui leur était inconnu.

-Même pas drôle, marmonna Mona, d'un ton déconfit.

-Non, ce n'est pas toujours drôle, rétorqua Merlin, en haussant un sourcil. Mais tant que tu n'auras pas vécu en te cachant pendant vingt-cinq ans sous peine de finir décapitée si on découvrait tes pouvoirs, tu ne peux pas vraiment te plaindre, jeune fille.

Mona referma la bouche avec un soupir.

-Quant aux dragons, ils sont appelés à revenir un jour, mais si un seul d'entre vous pense qu'ils seront appelés à être visibles aux yeux de tous, je vous enjoins à imaginer à quel point ils seraient heureux de se retrouver au zoo, filmés par les caméras du JT de 20 heures comme s'ils étaient les stars d'un documentaire animalier... Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, parce que le but de vos pouvoirs n'est pas de chambarder le monde entier en faisant la révolution, ni de nous faire mousser en jouant les superhéros avec nos exploits.

-Quel est le but ? demanda Eléa.

-Servir et protéger le peuple d'Albion, répondit fermement Merlin.

-Et comment fait-on ça ? demanda Paul, avec de grands yeux.

Merlin soupira et promit d'un ton radouci :

-Je vous apprendrai.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le plus urgent, pour un début, était de contrôler les pouvoirs des membres de Camelot pour éviter les débordements, et Merlin résolut le problème en les bridant l'un après l'autre grâce à un sortilège qui permettrait d'éviter les éruptions de pouvoir spontanées le temps qu'ils apprennent à se canaliser.

Ensuite, il remit les nouveaux magiciens entre les mains de Wildor pour qu'il supervise leurs premiers exercices, et le temps que les apprentissages s'organisent, les rangs avaient plus ou moins retrouvé leur calme, et les troupes étaient de nouveau focalisées sur la découverte de la magie plutôt que sur... d'autres choses beaucoup moins convenables.

Quand le soir tomba, Merlin sortit de l'appartement des disciples pour prendre un peu l'air alors que les exercices battaient leur plein.

Il était encore un peu traumatisé par la manière dont sa relation avec Arthur avait été exposée au public, et il se sentait assez misérable quand son ami le rejoignit en lui demandant :

-Merlin, est-ce que ça va ?

Il leva sur Arthur un regard inquiet, et souffla dans un frisson :

-Pas vraiment...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Arthur, avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tout le monde est au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre nous... et... Arthur... qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il, dépassé.

Contre toute attente, Arthur lui fit un sourire, et haussa les épaules.

-Vivre avec ? Que voudrais-tu qu'on fasse d'autre, Merlin ? demanda-t-il, comme si c'était l'évidence.

-Mais ce n'était pas... je n'étais pas... , je ne vous aime pas comme ça, dit Merlin, d'un air malheureux.

-Merlin, je sais exactement comment tu m'aimes, dit Arthur, avec affection.

Merlin frissonna en sentant la main de son ami sur sa joue, et il ferma les yeux.

Il entendit Arthur murmurer d'un ton rassurant.

-_Tout va bien_.

Et il secoua la tête, oppressé.

-Mais je ne veux pas que les autres s'imaginent que...

-Que quoi, dit Arthur, en l'attirant à lui pour le calmer.

Merlin rouvrit les yeux et regarda Arthur, impuissant, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. Son ami avait l'air aussi gêné que lui, tout à l'heure, mais il semblait avoir retrouvé tous ses moyens à présent, comme s'il avait mis à profit le temps que Merlin avait passé à s'occuper de Mona, et des autres membres de Camelot, pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question, et qu'il avait subitement trouvé le moyen de passer par-dessus toute cette situation. Merlin ne voyait vraiment pas de quelle manière... Si tous les magiciens savaient, alors, les non magiciens ne seraient certainement pas longs à l'apprendre eux non plus, une fois qu'ils les auraient retrouvés. Gwen, Lancelot, Gauvain, Perceval, Léon... comment était-il censé survivre à ça ? Les choses n'étaient pas supposées se passer de cette manière. Leur moment était censé rester leur moment, et la vie était supposée reprendre son cours normal ensuite, sans que ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ne devienne une affaire d'état...

-Que... que... bégaya Merlin, en regardant Arthur, bouleversé.

-Que je suis capable de faire ça peut-être? demanda Arthur, amusé, en se penchant sur lui, pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Ou... ça, ajouta-t-il, tendrement, en déposant un baiser sur ses paupières ou... ça... conclut-il d'une voix douce, en pressant doucement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Merlin, sous le choc, exhala un souffle qu'Arthur inspira..

-Mais j'en suis capable, murmura Arthur, en le regardant sans ciller. Et parfois, j'en ai envie. Parce que deux personnes ne peuvent pas être aussi proches que nous le sommes sans que ce genre de choses... arrive, tout simplement.

-Mais... mais...mais... je croyais..., dit Merlin, perdu.

-Quoi, dit Arthur, en le dévisageant avec une petite lumière dans les yeux. Que je ne t'embrasserais plus jamais ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, perplexe, parce que oui, il avait vraiment cru ça, et qu'il avait aussi cru que ce ne serait pas un problème, parce qu'il était sincère quand il disait que son amour pour Arthur n'avait rien à voir avec ça, mais maintenant qu'Arthur avait recommencé, il n'était plus aussi sûr de le vivre aussi bien si ça devait ne plus jamais arriver, et il y avait Gwen, et ils avaient passé la journée à se demander comment ils allaient faire pour la retrouver, et elle serait peut-être assez magnanime pour fermer les yeux sur quelque chose qui s'était passé une fois, mais Arthur exagérait franchement s'il croyait pouvoir recommencer quand il le voulait, et rien de tout ça n'était très cohérent dans sa tête, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière logique quand Arthur le tenait contre lui de cette manière-là.

-Je ne pense pas que ça devrait être un problème, reprit Arthur, d'un ton rassurant. Parce que... tu es à moi...

-Oui, répondit aussitôt Merlin, en rougissant légèrement. Oui, bien sûr. Mais, Arthur...nous ne faisions _jamais _ça avant, et...

-Et quoi ? demanda Arthur, en le regardant avec innocence.

-Je croyais que c'était.. juste une fois... à cause des circonstances, et...

-Je l'ai cru aussi, au début, reconnut Arthur, avec un petit sourire. Mais tout à l'heure, quand tu étais en train de te consumer de honte sur ta chaise, je t'ai regardé, et j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser, parce que, Merlin, tu es une personne très embrassable, surtout quand tu as l'air de ne plus savoir où te mettre, que la pointe de tes oreilles devient rouge, et que...

-Arthur ! protesta Merlin, empourpré.

-Alors je me suis demandé, ce que j'étais censé faire avec cette idée, si j'étais supposé, agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, comme s'il n'était pas envisageable que ça recommence, et puis, je me suis dit : quelle bêtise, parce que, franchement, que je le fasse, ou non, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et la réponse était : entre toi, et moi ? Strictement rien. Alors... pourquoi s'en priver ?

Merlin cligna des yeux et rougit un peu plus.

-Peut-être que ça ne change rien entre vous et moi, mais demandez à Gwen ce que ça change pour elle quand nous la retrouverons, et vous verrez bien, protesta-t-il.

-Mmm... je vois, dit Arthur, avec un léger sourire. Tu as encore peur qu'elle te traite de gogoboy et qu'elle balance toutes tes affaires par la fenêtre.

-Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter avec ça. Je me mets à sa place. Si j'étais elle, et que j'apprenais ce qui s'est passé par quelqu'un d'autre, je...

-Elle ne l'apprendra pas par quelqu'un d'autre, promit Arthur.

-Vous allez lui dire ? fit Merlin, sous le choc.

-Oui..., dit Arthur, en donnant un petit coup avec son nez, sur sa joue.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Merlin, en fermant les yeux. C'est officiel. Je suis un gogoboy.

-Merlin, dit Arthur en riant.

- C'est horrible. C'est horrible. Je suis censé être le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, vous m'avez transformé en gogoboy, et maintenant, tout le monde va le savoir. Merci, Arthur merci, vraiment...A côté, facebook était une partie de plaisir...

-Respire, Merlin, ou tu vas nous faire une crise de panique magique, dit Arthur, avec douceur.

Merlin prit une inspiration tremblante et lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Vous avez intérêt à promettre à Gwen que ça ne se reproduira jamais plus, et à tenir parole.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? demanda Arthur, perplexe.

-Parce que... parce que... vous êtes complètement fou, bégaya Merlin, incrédule..

-Merlin... arrête d'être nerveux comme ça..., dit Arthur, avec un sourire. Tu es le Maître de la magie, pas... un lapin effrayé...

-On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas à ma place, répondit Merlin en tremblant. Non, mais c'est vrai... Je viens de perdre la face devant tous mes disciples. Ils sont persuadés que je fais des choses avec vous... dans un sling, tout ça, à cause de cette petite sorcière de Mona. Elle est... elle est encore pire que Morgane ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont je vais m'y prendre pour la tenir ! Et Thomas, avec ses SMS ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. En tout cas, j'étais sérieux quand je disais tout à l'heure que... plus jamais... plus jamais...

Arthur étouffa un rire, et le fit taire d'un baiser chaleureux, qui lui coupa le souffle.

Puis, il l'écrasa dans ses bras, provoquant en lui une onde de chaleur.

-Ne sois pas gêné à cause de ce qui s'est passé, dit-il à son oreille. Nous en avions besoin. Nous l'avons fait. Nous n'allons pas nous excuser pour ça... Ce n'est pas parce que la magie est revenue, maintenant, que je ne vais plus te serrer dans mes bras, ou qu'il n'y aura plus de moments, où je te trouverai adorable au point d'avoir envie de t'embrasser juste pour te sentir sourire. Et pour ce qui est du reste...

-Il n'y a pas de reste, protesta Merlin, en s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces, les yeux embués. Je renonce aux orgasmes publics, ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Arthur en riant.

-Je suis sérieux, menaça Merlin.

-D'accord, mais, quoiqu'il en soit, Merlin... je n'aurais pas voulu vivre ma précédente existence sans toi, et il en va de même dans celle-ci. Toi, et Guenièvre, vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Vous m'avez construit ensemble Tu es mon magicien, elle est ma Reine, et je suis sûr que nous trouverons un moyen d'être heureux tous les trois... alors je veux que tu arrêtes de t'en faire... et que tu te détendes... parce que... tout ira bien...

Merlin ferma les yeux. Il avait vraiment envie de croire Arthur. Mais d'un autre côté...

-Vous êtes d'une arrogance... vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez... tout avoir !

-Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelques avantages à être Roi, répondit Arthur en riant contre lui.

**_Maintenant, vous allez me maudire._**

**_J'ai une bonne, et une mauvaise nouvelle._**

**_La bonne : on est à deux chapitres des grandes retrouvailles._**

**_La mauvaise : je pars en vacances ni téléphone ni net, et je ne posterai pas avant dimanche prochain._**

**_Avant de me tuer, pensez que si vous le faites, vous ne saurez jamais comment va réagir Gwen quand elle verra Arthur, comment va réagir Arthur quand il verra Gwen, si leurs retrouvailles seront aussi romantiques et sensuelles que vous l'espérez et si les affaires de Merlin finiront, oui ou non, par passer par la fenêtre. Je lirai vos coms avant de partir ;). Je vous embrasse tous, à bientôt !_**


	40. Chapitre 39

**Me revoilà ! Alors, je vous ai manqué ? J'espère que vous avez quand même passé une bonne semaine, malgré la rupture de chapitres ;)**

**En tout cas, je ne suis pas en rupture de reviews, moi ! Les commentaires ont déferlé en**** mon absence ;). Merci à tous !**

_**Liz54210 : la transformation de Paul est liée à la magie donc elle est permanente tant qu'il y a de la magie (à moins qu'il n'en décide autrement, mais j'en doute fort). Par conséquent il ne faudrait pas que Merlin joue trop souvent à couper l'arrivée du pouvoir, sinon ça risque d'être problématique.**_

_**Egwene Al Vere : j'ai bossé dessus :). Ca vient bientôt !**_

_**Tonksinette : c'est vrai, des fois c'est dur au moment où la vérité éclate mais ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle sorte. Ils auraient été bien ennuyés aussi, à la longue s'ils avaient gardé ça secret trop longtemps, je suis pas sûr qu'ils seraient arrivés à gérer si bien que ça au fond.**_

_**Julie : le petit nom du ménage à trois c'est Merwenthur... et bien sûr, que je vais en arriver là. C'est... l'implacable logique de cette histoire... ;). Sinon, la magie peut tout faire... même des miracles... bon, patience, hein... on n'en est pas encore là.**_

_**Sabrinabella : tu as bien baptisé Morgane et Mona :). Uther est agaçant mais ce n'est pas forcément un cas désespéré ! Mëme s'il va y avoir du boulot avec lui...**_

_**Valir : la réaction de Gwen, tu la verras bientôt... ;). J'y suis presque, je suis en phase de finalisation du "gros morceau" qui sera l'équivalent (en taille) du chapitre 35 lol pour une version Arwen / Merwenthur qui je l'espère vous satisfera. Bien sûr que Merlin et Arthur sont mignons tous les deux. On est tous d'accord là-dessus ;).**_

_**Ma : rooo, le cri du coeur XD. Oui, un petit sevrage de temps en temps il faut bien ça...**_

_**Loupdu77 : content que tu aies rigolé, c'était fait pour :). Faut juste que je fasse attention à l'équilibre de l'humour dans l'histoire pour ne pas abuser des bonnes choses ;)**_

_**Ruby : je me demandais où tu étais passée ! Oui en quinze jours il en arrive des trucs dans cette fic ! Comment ça tu ne pensais pas voir un Merthur si poussé chez moi (loool). Je suis capable d'en faire, des choses... Les dragons en Transylvanie ? Y'a de l'idée, mais nooon, ils vont être plus malins que ça (garde à l'esprit la petite dragonne dorée, tu verras, c'est une chef ;)). Les magiciens de la table ronde du lycée... euh... oui... y'a des gens qui sont comme ça, en vrai. J'en connais XDD. Et je vais pas te rejeter alors que tu m'écris que tu m'aimes, tu rigoles ? Quant à Gwen, ses réactions font l'objet d'un très prochain chapitre. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que vous allez l'aimer (très beaucoup fort) parce que non seulement elle est belle et elle sait ce qu'elle veut dans la vie, mais en plus elle est plus intelligente et elle comprend les gens sans avoir besoin qu'on lui écrive le mode d'emploi, surtout Arthur et Merlin. (ménage à trois, bonjour). Te punis pas trop fort (espèce de masochiste va). XD**_

_**Violette : je m'excuse auprès de tous les gens qui ont souffert dans le Pacifique, je n'avais pas regardé l'actualité... j'ai des journées très (trop) remplies, c'est vraiment la course, et je prends beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette fic o_o. Mais je m'amuse à le faire, et oui, j'ai bien rigolé à vous dépeindre les portraits des magiciens du futur (forcément il fallait qu'ils soient originaux ) et à coller la honte à Merlin et Arthur. Dans la vie, c'est comme ça, ce qu'on voudrait surtout garder pour soi finit toujours par se savoir, et qui aime bien châtie bien, les amis sont faits pour ça ;). Alors ils ont passé un sale quart d'heure, c'est clair, mais au moins comme ça tout le monde est au courant et ça dédramatise les choses aussi. Même si sur le coup, j'avoue, les pauvres quoi XD je les ai fumés !**_

_**Lily-Anna : on a les mêmes références cinématographiques de geeks XD. Je vois aussi les choses comme ça pour Merlin et Arthur, ils sont fusionnels et c'est une autre façon d'être ensemble, ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont comme ça et Gwen comprend bien leur relation, elle a eu toute une vie pour étudier ça de près :). J'espère que tu n'es pas tombée en dépression (faut pas, hein !) et me revoilà comme promis.**_

_** Koul : oui, Merlin a mangé, bon, en même temps, c'est un tellement bon client... et puis, bien sûr qu'il y aura plein d'autres petits moments Merthur...c'est le fioul de mes lecteurs préférés, non ?**_

_**Theod : quelle review ! Ca c'est du rattrapage :) La magie transforme la vie des gens, c'est vrai pour chacun des "nouveaux magiciens" que je suis content d'avoir su vous faire apprécier avec leurs profils de barrés modernes (comme je les aime; je pourrais être pote avec tous les membres de la table ronde en fait XD). Le grand moment Merthur (aidé par Morgane). J'avoue je me suis lâché sur cette scène, je me suis dis allons-y, mettons-leur la honte, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Du coup, c'était le feu d'artifice, pauvre Merlin. J'ai noté au passage que tu réagis à la Merlin quand tu es gêné, tu fais "aaaaah" plié en deux sur ta chaise...loool. Moi, j'ai remarqué un truc, c'est que dans ces moments-là, si tu regardes les gens droit dans les yeux en prenant un air même pas troublé et que tu leur sors une réponse pince sans rire, c'est eux qui savent plus ou se mettre, et ça, c'est trop drôle. La scène Merwenthur à venir : tu nous l'as faite en bref mais en gros c'est ça, juste, je l'écris en 40 pages et toi en 5 lignes XDD mais l'essentiel c'est d'avoir capturé l'essence de l'histoire... je constate que tu suis et je te dis un grand bravo ;).**_

_**Legend : looool ton frère est sur Ramstein ! j'avais un voisin de fac qui écoutait ça aussi ça me faisait délirer. L'alliance Mona-Morgane est destructrice pour le pauvre maître de la magie qui ne sait plus où se mettre...Aaah, tu vois, qu'il y a des bons côtés au slash :). Heureux de t'avoir fait rigoler en tout cas.**_

_**Tinette : merci pour tes ressentis à la lecture du chapitre 35, la justesse que tu décris est précisément celle que je voulais créer;) j'ai bien ramé pour le faire correctement mais des réactions comme la tiennent me confortent dans l'idée que c'était exactement comme ça qu'il fallait le placer ;).**_

_**Shmi : l'équilibre est un exercice périlleux en humour, pour certains ce sera bon, pour d'autres ça semblera trop; j'avoue m'être lâché sur ce chapitre, c'est vrai que du point de vue de Merlin c'était mortifiant, mais en même temps il faut se souvenir que la bande de fous qui l'entourent l'adorent et que quand ils le chambrent ça n'a rien de méchant, et puis, c'est bien de se prendre la honte de temps en temps quand on est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ça aide à maintenir la modestie à niveau ;).**_

_**Lena : XD t'es pardonnée pour le retard ! Ma pauvre, t'as rechopé la crève... guéris-toi bien ! Merlin n'est pas condamné à l'abstinence pour toujours, rassure-toi, juste le temps qu'il arrive à assumer (laisse-lui quelques mois XD) mais c'est clair que là tout de suite il faut plus lui parler d'avoir des orgasmes, il est carrément calmé. Ceci dit Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour (et il faut du temps pour s'accepter comme on est, avec les dragons, les arbres, les papillons, les fleurs, et les orgasmes partagés, tu peux le faire Merlin, tu peux le faire). Content de t'avoir fait rire et puis il faut voir les choses du bon côté : si Merlin survit à ça logiquement tous autant que nous sommes nous pouvons aussi survivre à tout XD. Gauvain arrive ;).**_

_**LolOW : tu es fantastique avec tes reviews ;). Désolé que les histoires de cancer t'aient sapé le moral (c'est provisoire). Content que tu aies apprécié Uther dans les temps modernes (toujours aussi infernal mais pas complètement sans coeur). Gaïus a bien détruit Gwen en moins de deux mots en lui laissant croire qu'Arthur ne s'était pas réincarné (c'est malin) alors qu'elle était si enthousiaste (dans sa reconquête des chevaliers notamment, t'as vu ça, quelle chef !). C'est vrai que j'ai laissé les personnages d'Uther, Ygraine et Morgause assez semblables à ce qu'ils étaient dans la série, en même temps, ne les ayant pas exploités plus tôt, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Enfin, tout n'est pas encore perdu pour Uther. (Si, si, Arthur peut le faire évoluer, même si ça risque d'être un peu violent). Merthur chez le psy, c'était un délire, je me suis bien amusé à faire ça. Et sinon... peut-être que je suis la réincarnation d'Arthur et Merlin dans la même personne, qui sait ? Mais malgré mes efforts, j'ai toujours pas réussi à débloquer la source, c'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant, je pense : magiemagiemagie, mais ça vient pas o_o, désolé chers disciples, on est dans la mouise ! Je veux, la magie, les dragons, la paix dans le monde...mais, triste monde... quand j'ai un orgasme y'a pas d'arbres qui poussent dans ma chambre, allez, ne perdons pas espoir... peut-être qu'au prochain ? Sinon, pour les plus de 500 coms, c'est VOUS qui déchirez tout, et MERCI pour votre fidélité. Et sinon, je sais pas où on en est, je dirais les trois quarts mais tu m'as vu, à chaque fois j'en rajoute, y'en a encore à lire en tout cas, t'inquiète pas. Faites moi signe quand vous en aurez marre.**_

**BON ! Ben là c'est moi qui suis à la bourre, avec tous ces contrecoms et mon retour de vacances pas moyen de boucler ce chap aujourd'hui donc update sur le même demain pour la suite :)**

**Je tiens à préciser que le grand moment que vous attendez tous est en voie de finition (et qu'il sera aussi long que le 35). Je pense intercaler encore un chap après celui-ci avant de le livrer à vos yeux impatients. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais tout de suite, action. Les retrouvailles entre Gwen et Morgane... (le début, tout au moins;)). J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**CHAPITRE 39**

Il était seize heures trente quand Morgane s'installa en terrasse du café Les Trois Ciels, avec vue sur Buckingham Palace. Elle s'assit confortablement, commanda un Expresso, et poussa un soupir enchanté en savourant la caresse du soleil printanier sur son visage. Le ciel était dégagé, l'air était doux, et les touristes se pressaient dans les rues adjacentes : c'était la journée idéale pour retrouver une amie de toujours.

Deux heures auparavant, elle avait passé à Gwen un second appel anonyme, pour lui confirmer le rendez-vous et l'informer qu'elle la reconnaîtrait à sa tenue, puisqu'elle avait ressorti sa robe verte pour l'occasion, histoire de raviver les souvenirs. Elle ne risquait certes pas de passer inaperçue dans cette tenue.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'appartement, un peu plus tôt, Arthur et Merlin l'avaient tous les deux regardée sortir avec des yeux ronds sans piper un seul mot. Ils avaient dormi tard après l'agitation de la soirée de la veille, et ils étaient encore plongé dans l'état semi-comateux qui succédait au réveil, mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte quand elle avait agité la main en leur disant : « A tout à l'heure les garçons ! ». Ils avaient du supposer qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant, ce qui lui donnait envie de rire.

Par chance, ils étaient plus respectueux de sa vie privée qu'elle n'avait pu l'être de la leur (bien malgré elle, cela dit. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir crié « ils ne l'ont fait qu'une seule fois » devant toute l'assemblée des disciples hier soir).

Les révélations intimes qu'elle avait faites les concernant lui avaient vraiment échappé dans la pression du moment, et elle était encore stupéfaite par son propre manque de discrétion. Mais en même temps, les petits dragons de feu, l'arbre, et les papillons, continuaient à la travailler sérieusement même plusieurs jours après qu'elle ait intégré la scène, et ce n'était pas si étonnant que les mots aient dépassé sa pensée. Sérieusement : ce genre de chose arrivait, quand les gens étaient sous le choc.

Morgane avait décidé de faire amende honorable envers Arthur et Merlin aujourd'hui, en se chargeant de leur faciliter les choses pour la suite.

Elle imaginait d'ici la manière dont ils s'y prendraient pour en parler avec Gwen. Mieux valait que ce soit elle qui s'en occupe pour eux.

Et par rapport à sa robe verte et à ses rendez-vous galants...qu'ils se fassent des idées pour quelques heures encore.

Ils lui pardonneraient de s'être montrée si secrète quand elle leur apprendrait à quel point ils étaient proches des grandes retrouvailles avec leurs amis d'autrefois, et surtout, avec la Reine d'Albion.

Elle avait prévu de leur dire la vérité au retour de la rencontre, si tout se passait comme prévu. Elle tenait à s'assurer que Gwen soit à jour dans ses souvenirs avant d'aborder l'ultime étape qui consisterait à la réunir à Arthur.

Et elle avait des choses à dire à Lancelot, qu'il avait certainement besoin d'entendre.

Alors qu'elle dégustait son café, Morgane s'imaginait d'avance l'étonnement, l'incrédulité et la joie de son amie quand elles se retrouveraient enfin face à face. Mais ce qui la faisait sourire, plus que tout, était la perspective de tous les bons moments à venir qu'elles partageraient dans les temps modernes, des moments sans fer ni magie que salueraient bien des éclats de rire. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment agréable dans l'idée d'être une femme libérée au vingt et unième siècle, et Morgane embrassait pleinement cet horizon, en sentant les regards admiratifs qui se posaient sur elle tandis qu'elle étincelait de mille feux au milieu de la terrasse des Trois Ciels. Certaines fois, la vie était juste un plaisir, et ce n'était pas elle, qui allait jouer les dédaigneuses quand se présentait un moment comme ceux-là.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen avait hâte de se présenter au rendez-vous pour rencontrer son informatrice. S'agirait-il de la petite fille qui l'avait enlevée en personne, ou de quelqu'un qui la connaissait ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était pressée de découvrir la femme mystérieuse qui l'avait contactée par deux fois au téléphone pour découvrir son visage, surtout après la déception qu'elle avait essuyée la veille, en n'arrivant pas à remettre la main sur Morgane. Elle avait guetté pendant des heures l'appartement 513 avant de se résoudre à revenir au 22, Bayswater Road, et elle se demandait si elle referait une tentative pour aller là-bas ce soir, ou si elle attendrait jusqu'à demain, de peur de se retrouver à nouveau bredouille. Gaïus n'avait pas cessé de lui demander de se montrer prudente vis à vis de Morgane. Il l'avait appelée au moins cinq fois aujourd'hui pour la prier de ne pas se précipiter tête baissée cité des Lilas.

-Morgane était une ennemie de Camelot, n'avait-il pas cessé de lui répéter. Elle était impitoyable vis à vis d'Arthur et vis à vis de toi, et je crains que tu ne te retrouves dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou si tu devais tomber sur elle face à face.

Gwen avait quelques souvenirs qui allaient dans ce sens. Des souvenirs de course-poursuite effrénée dans la forêt qui faisaient remonter la peur dans sa gorge. La sorcière qui chevauchait sur ses talons lui voulait du mal, elle le savait, et pourtant, il lui paraissait étrange d'associer ces pensées au nom de Morgane.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il était question, mais de la petite fille blonde qui lui avait offert une nouvelle vie en la prenant dans la pouponnière de l'hôpital peu de temps après sa naissance.

Lancelot était prêt à l'escorter aux Trois Ciels, et il était à peu près aussi impatient qu'elle d'entendre ce que la femme anonyme avait à lui dire. Elyan avait décidé de se joindre à eux à la dernière minute, parce qu'il était vraiment curieux d'en apprendre plus par rapport à l'histoire de sa sœur, et ils avaient passé les dernières heures à formuler les hypothèses les plus folles sur ce qui avait pu arriver à l'époque.

Perceval, Léon et Gauvain étaient tous les trois à la maison quand vint le moment du départ. Perceval était de repos, Léon avait terminé son service de bonne heure et Gauvain n'avait pas encore commencé le sien. Seule, Mithian était absente, car elle donnait des leçons au cercle d'escrime jusqu'à dix-huit heures, après quoi elle avait prévu d'aller boire un verre avec Annis. Les trois chevaliers qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipée souhaitèrent bonne chance à leurs amis quand ils montèrent dans la voiture.

A peine Lancelot eut-il démarré, que le téléphone sonna.

Léon fit demi-tour pour décrocher et découvrit que ce n'était pas le fixe qu'il entendait, mais le portable de Gwen, qu'elle avait oublié sur la table du salon.

Il vit s'afficher le numéro de Gaïus, et il décrocha.

-Gwen ? dit la voix du vieil homme dans le téléphone.

-Non, c'est Léon. Gwen vient tout juste de partir. Elle a oublié son portable. Je crois qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs... vous savez. Cette rencontre lui tient tellement à cœur. Est-ce que...vous aviez un message urgent à lui transmettre ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai ratée !

Léon fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton alarmé de l'ancien médecin.

-Gaïus... que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, avec inquiétude.

-Léon, je crois que nous avons un problème. J'ai passé des heures à réfléchir à la situation. Gwen a passé son annonce sur Radiostar il y a des semaines de ça. Et pourtant cette femme, qui prétend savoir ce qui s'est passé il y a dix-huit ans, ne l'a appelée que maintenant pour lui apporter une réponse... Pourquoi avoir tant attendu pour se manifester si vraiment elle savait quelque chose ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? dit Léon sans comprendre.

-Que c'est très étrange, que Gwen ait reçu ce coup de téléphone le jour même où elle a enfin réussi à retrouver la piste de Morgane, et qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen plus efficace que celui-ci pour l'attirer...

-...dans un piège, s'exclama Léon, les pupilles dilatées. Je vais appeler Lancelot immédiatement pour le prévenir. Restez en ligne, Gaïus.

Il saisit son propre portable, et composa le numéro. Lancelot ne décrocha pas. Il était au volant... Léon jura, et essaya le téléphone d'Elyan : _vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Elyan Smith, merci de laisser un message après le bip ! _"Elyan, combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'utiliser ton chargeur _avant _que les batteries soient vides?" pesta Léon.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gaïus.

-Aucun d'eux n'est joignable, répondit Léon. Lancelot conduit et Elyan est encore sur répondeur...

-Léon, reprit le vieil homme, alarmé. S'ils devaient se retrouver seuls face à Morgane sans être préparés à ce qui risque de se passer, ils seront en danger, j'en suis certain ! Maintenant que la magie est revenue, Morgane a certainement retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Elle est dangereuse... il faut absolument protéger Gwen !

Léon avala sa salive et hocha la tête. Il avait des souvenirs de Morgane. Des souvenirs de siège, de cachots, de trahison et de guerre, des souvenirs de flammes et de chevaliers tout de noir vêtus. Gaïus avait raison, quand il disait qu'elle était dangereuse. Elle avait été une ennemie acharnée d'Uther, et d'Arthur...

-Je vais prendre ma voiture, dit-il à Gaïus. Il n'est pas trop tard pour réagir. Nous pouvons encore arriver avant Lancelot aux Trois Ciels.

-Bonne chance, répondit Gaïus.

Raccrochant le téléphone, Léon saisit ses clés, son arme de service, et s'exclama :

-Gauvain ! Perceval ! Trouvez-vous des armes, et en voiture ! Nous avons une urgence !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Il risque d'y avoir des bouchons à cette heure-ci, non ? demanda Gwen, en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Je connais un raccourci qui nous permettra de les éviter, répondit Lancelot, avec un sourire.

Gwen le regarda et lui sourit en retour.

Elle aimait la manière dont Lancelot conduisait : calme, fluide, efficace. Et il était d'une ponctualité parfaite. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour être à l'heure à un rendez-vous.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? lui demanda Elyan, qui était assis sur la banquette arrière, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Gwen en pressant ses doigts dans un geste affectueux. J'attends d'avoir des réponses à mes questions depuis si longtemps... comment pourrais-je me sentir autrement qu'heureuse de savoir que je vais enfin pouvoir les obtenir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon remontait à vive allure la grande artère qui remontait vers Buckingham Palace, une main sur le volant, l'autre sur le levier de vitesse.

Il roulait à plus de quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres heures, doublant en zigzag tous les véhicules qui lambinaient devant lui, la mâchoire serrée, le regard concentré.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, dit Perceval, un couteau à pain dans la main gauche, la main droite agrippée à la poignée de sécurité qui se trouvait au-dessus de la fenêtre, d'innombrables gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Les accidents de la route font des milliers de blessés chaque année, et... _LEON TU VAS TROP VITE !_

Le compteur était en train de flirter avec les cent kilomètres heure alors que la voie était de plus en plus embouteillée.

Ils doublèrent un car de touristes et se retrouvèrent avec une vue imprenable sur un magnifique bouchon.

-Arrête de stresser comme ça, Percy, je te rappelle que je suis flic, dit Léon, en activant son gyrophare qui se mit à ululer furieusement.

-Et moi, infirmier, et j'en ai vu défiler, des collègues à toi, au service de rééducation fonctionnelle... _ATTENTION, LE FEU EST ROUGE !_

Léon grilla allègrement le feu rouge en continuant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, obligeant trois automobilistes à piler net sur sa droite.

-Léon, doucement ! cria Percy, blanc comme un linge.

-Léon, plus vite ! contra Gauvain en sautant sur son siège comme un gamin à l'arrière de la voiture.

Il tenait fermement la hachette qui servait habituellement à fendre les bûches pour préparer le feu de cheminée, et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis des années. Léon valait vraiment le détour en pilote de formule 1 et il commençait à se demander sérieusement s'il n'avait pas raté sa vocation en snobant le concours d'entrée dans les forces de police.

-Gauvain, la ferme ! s'exclama Perceval. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on l'encourage, il est assez motivé comme ça !

-Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas assez motivé ! Je suis sûr qu'il peut mieux faire! Vas-y, Léon, fonce ! reprit Gauvain avec enthousiasme en s'accrochant au siège de devant. C'est génial, pour une fois qu'il y a de l'action !

-Gauvain attache ta ceinture, lança Léon d'un ton flegmatique.

-Pour quoi faire ? Ca ne sert à rien, tu ne vas pas nous envoyer dans le décor de toutes façons ! répondit Gauvain en riant.

-Gauvain. Fais ce que je dis, ordonna Léon d'une voix calme.

Et, alors que Perceval hurlait « attentiooooooon », il fit un crochet de dernière minute pour éviter d'emboutir les véhicules coincés dans le bouchon, faisant rugir son moteur pour continuer sa remontée à cheval sur la ligne blanche tandis que Gauvain s'écriait : « Youhouuuu ! ». Devant eux, les voitures se rabattaient furieusement à droite et à gauche, sur les bandes d'arrêt d'urgence, pour leur laisser le passage.

-Léon, il faut absolument que tu me trouves une sirène ! s'écria Gauvain. !

-Gauvain, arrête de dire des bêtises, dit Léon.

-Non, mais regarde ce que tu as le droit de faire ! Et dire que je me retrouverais au trou illico si je m'amusais à piloter comme ça !

-Tu n'as qu'à t'engager, et tu auras le droit de faire comme moi, répondit Léon tranquillement.

-Je suis prêt à t'en donner une fortune ! S'il te plaît ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot se coula dans une place à deux pas du café Trois Ciels au moment où un automobiliste en partait, et Gwen descendit de la voiture, Elyan à ses côtés. Elle commença à marcher vers la terrasse sans attendre avec son frère. Lancelot les rejoignit après quelques instants, le col de son manteau rabattu contre sa mâchoire.

-Comment t'a-t-elle dit qu'elle serait habillée ? demanda Elyan à sa sœur.

-Elle a dit qu'elle porterait une robe verte, répondit Gwen, en observant les clients qui se trouvaient en terrasse.

Son regard s'arrêta soudain, prisonnier de cette couleur émeraude, si vive qu'elle ne pouvait que capturer l'attention. Il remonta le long de l'étoffe verte, et se posa sur le visage diaphane qui se trouvait dans son prolongement. Les yeux de la femme étaient verts, d'un vert aussi remarquable que sa robe. Les boucles de ses longs cheveux noirs étaient agitées par le vent, et elle eut ce sourire... un sourire qui découvrait légèrement ses canines, lorsqu'elle lui retourna son regard, avec une expression remplie d'étincelles, comme si elle s'amusait follement.

-Mon Dieu, souffla Lancelot, en se figeant tout net. C'est elle... Gwen... c'est mon ange !

-Ce n'est pas un ange, dit Elyan, d'un ton plein d'effroi, alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, plus atroces les uns que les autres.

Il recula d'un pas et ajouta d'une voix tremblante :

-C'est Morgane Pendragon, la sorcière, elle est capable de torturer des hommes à mort avec des serpents enchantés, et nous devons partir d'ici. Immédiatement !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Regarde la rouuuuuuuuuuuuute ! cria Perceval.

La voiture de Léon fit une embardée, et poursuivit sa course à cheval sur le trottoir.

Perceval se retrouva avec la poignée de sécurité dans la main et Léon indigné protesta :

-Percy ! C'est ma voiture de service ! Comment crois-tu que je vais pouvoir expliquer ça à mon chef !?

Perceval ne répondit pas. Il avait les deux mains plaquées sur le tableau de bord et il retenait son souffle. Devant eux, les piétons fuyaient comme des troupeaux de zèbres effarouchés, le véhicule de police était emballé comme un cheval fou, et Gauvain riait aux éclats comme un gamin de cinq ans. _C'est un cauchemar, _pensa l'infirmier, les yeux exorbités.

-Le café les Trois Ciels est juste devant, dit Léon, en précipitant sa voiture en plein dans la zone piétonne pour remonter vers la terrasse. Nous sommes bien d'accord. Nous devons atteindre Morgane _avant _Gwen, et la maîtriser d'une manière ou d'une autre pour l'empêcher de nuire.

-A vos ordres, chef, dit Gauvain d'un ton déterminé, en serrant sa hachette dans sa main.

Léon freina, faisant crisser les pneus de son véhicule, qui s'immobilisa dans un sursaut à deux pas des tables en terrasse.

-C'est elle, dit-il, en visualisant aussitôt la femme à la robe verte.

-Oh, non, regardez ! Là ! C'est Gwen ! dit Gauvain, en désignant du doigt la Reine, qui se trouvait à moins de dix pas de Morgane, entre Lancelot, et Elyan.

-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, s'écria Léon. Il faut intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane se leva, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Gwen était immobile, face à elle, et la dévisageait avec de grands yeux hésitants.

-Il faut partir d'ici tout de suite ! s'exclama Elyan, en attrapant sa sœur. Lancelot ! Ne reste pas planté là ! Aide-moi !

Lancelot ne répondit pas. Il regardait Morgane, cloué sur-place. C'était son ange, oui... mais c'était aussi... _la dame qui se tenait au bord du lac, celle qui l'avait rappelé des morts, celle qui avait pris le contrôle de son âme avec sa magie empoisonnée, et qui l'avait obligé à..._

Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Guenièvre, la colère d'Arthur, et la manière dont il avait retourné son arme contre lui-même dans les cachots de Camelot défilèrent sous ses yeux dans un flash qui le fit haleter de douleur alors qu'il réalisait qu'Elyan avait raison.

Ils étaient en danger, et ils devaient battre en retraite immédiatement.

_Il faut protéger la Reine, _pensa-t-il.

Et il recula, forçant Gwen à s'abriter derrière lui.

-Elyan... prends ta sœur et cours, souffla-t-il, les yeux braqués sur Morgane. Emmène-la loin d'ici !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu. Elyan n'aurait pas dû être là. Lancelot n'aurait pas du avoir peur. Et ils n'auraient pas dû être en train de chercher à s'enfuir.

Morgane se leva et fit un pas en avant en s'exclamant :

-Gwen ?

Son amie se débattit dans l'étreinte de son frère qui cherchait à l'entraîner avec lui, et se retourna vers elle dans un tourbillon de boucles noires, les pupilles dilatées.

-C'est moi qui t'ai appelée tout à l'heure, dit Morgane, en faisant un pas de plus vers elle. Gwen... Tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen repoussa Elyan et se retourna pour faire face à la femme en vert. Bien sûr qu'elle la reconnaissait. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Morgane était restée exactement la même, aussi majestueuse qu'une statue d'ivoire, dans sa robe venue tout droit du passé.

Mais les réactions de Lancelot, et d'Elyan, qui s'accrochaient à elle pour la faire reculer, la perturbaient parce qu'elles l'empêchaient de se souvenir...

Et comment Morgane pouvait-elle ne faire qu'un avec la personne qui l'avait contactée pour lui dire qu'elle connaissait la vérité, à propos de ce qui s'était passé dix-huit ans plus tôt ? Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'elle...

-Morgane ? dit-elle, en cherchant à échapper à son frère. Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que j'étais ici pour rencontrer...

A cet instant, un bruit de gyrophare se fit entendre et Gwen tourna la tête pour découvrir la voiture de police qui était en train de se garer en catastrophe devant le café. Est-ce que c'était celle de Léon ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane vit la voiture de police s'immobiliser sur sa droite, tous gyrophares dehors, et Léon en jaillir, suivi de Gauvain, et de Perceval. Léon brandissait son arme de service et cria : « couchez-vous ! » semant un vent de panique dans la foule. Gauvain avait une hache à la main, Perceval, un couteau, et c'était vers elle qu'ils couraient, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Sur la terrasse, les clients commençaient déjà à paniquer, et tous les regards étaient braqués dans sa direction, comme si elle était une dangereuse criminelle.

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire, _pensa-t-elle, incrédule, en sentant sa magie crépiter d'indignation. _C'est vraiment ce qui s'appelle « être victime de sa réputation ». _

Les choses n'étaient pas du tout censées se passer comme ça. Elle était supposée rencontrer Gwen et Lancelot seuls, pas la troupe des chevaliers de son frère au grand complet, et encore moins pour faire l'objet d'une charge épique de leur part. Maintenant, elle commençait à se sentir vaguement en colère, parce qu'elle se trouvait sur une terrasse publique, et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle en les suspendant tous en l'air par le col comme ils auraient mérité qu'elle le fasse.

Bon sang, elle méritait quand même un peu plus de respect de leur part, après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné.

Une chose était certaine : ils allaient l'obliger à leur donner une leçon s'ils ne se calmaient pas très vite.

Elle pinça les lèvres, et un flamboiement doré crépita dans ses yeux verts.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

_Couchez-vous !_

Une expression de stupéfaction totale s'inscrivit sur ses traits de Gwen quand elle vit la cavalerie jaillir de la voiture de police.

Que croyaient faire Léon, Perceval et Gauvain en déboulant ici toutes armes dehors ?

Elle entendit le cri des clients qui se trouvaient attablés à la terrasse.

Elle se retourna vers Morgane, et, en voyant l'or qui dansait dans ses yeux, la mémoire de sa magie lui revint brutalement.

Effrayante et déconcertante à l'époque de sa jeunesse, quand la pupille du roi était la victime des visions cauchemardesques qui la terrorisaient toutes les nuits.

Haineuse et dangereuse quand la sorcière était entrée en possession de ses pouvoirs, et qu'elle les avait utilisés pour tenter d'usurper le trône de Camelot dont elle se croyait l'héritière légitime, en cherchant à se débarrasser, non seulement d'Uther, mais d'Arthur pour accéder au pouvoir.

Sacrée et mystérieuse quand la dame aux dragons qui servait la Reine Aithusa était revenue du chemin de la haine pour tenir enfin toutes ses promesses, en tant que gardienne de l'Ancien Culte, en tant qu'amie de Merlin, en tant que mère des magiciens d'Albion.

Dans un éclair, Gwen comprit ce que voyaient Léon, Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan et Lancelot quand ils regardaient Morgane. Elle sut pourquoi Gaïus l'avait suppliée de se méfier d'elle. Et elle réalisa qu'ils se trompaient tous, au sujet de Morgane Pendragon. Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vu ce qu'elle avait pu voir par la suite. Et parce qu'aucun d'eux ne la connaissait comme elle la connaissait.

Gwen se souvenait de la femme qui parlait aux esprits des lacs et des forêts, et qui respirait au rythme de la magie de ce monde. Elle se souvenait de son pouvoir, de sa tristesse, de sa force et de son espérance.

Morgane avait toujours eu les ténèbres de la nuit pour manteau, mais à la fin, c'étaient celles d'un beau soir d'été sous le visage plein de la lune, apaisées par le souffle du vent et rayonnantes de la clarté des étoiles dont elle était la soeur.

Et lorsque le cor de Morgane Pendragon avait sonné sur Camlann, la fin des temps s'était abattue sur les détracteurs de Camelot, et non sur ses habitants, parce qu'au moment décisif, c'était pour Arthur qu'elle était revenue... et non contre lui. Gwen l'avait dit à son mari bien-aimé, alors qu'elle mourait, dans ses bras : _ta sœur ne t'a pas abandonné. _Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de voir à l'oeuvre sa puissance pour le savoir.

Elle se souvenait de l'amie qui était venue la trouver aux heures les plus noires de sa première vie pour l'arracher à sa douleur en l'initiant aux mystères des grandes eaux, et de la magicienne qui avait fait sonner la corne d'Edel Terek pour appeler la Dame du Lac afin de lui faire franchir les portes d'Avalon.

Elle se souvenait de la compagne qui avait marché à ses côtés sur la route, et qui avait partagé ses visions de Galaad.

Et des tavernes, et des brigands, et des rires, et des larmes qu'elles avaient partagés.

Morgane n'était pas leur ennemie.

Elle était son amie la plus chère.

-Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle, à ses chevaliers qui remontaient vers la magicienne comme un seul homme pour la combattre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon pointa son pistolet sur Morgane, et celle-ci put facilement imaginer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à crier : « les mains en l'air », ou une autre exclamation fumeuse dans ce goût-là.

Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se faire arrêter en plein milieu de la terrasse des Trois Ciels, sous les yeux de tous les touristes qui étaient de sortie pour visiter Buckingham Palace, ni de se retrouver en première page des journaux demain matin (Brahim serait furieux s'il apprenait qu'elle s'était faite arrêter, et il irait sans doute imaginer qu'elle avait été obligée de vendre tous les noms des trafiquants des Lilas pour se retrouver libre. Elle n'imaginait pas la vie qu'il lui ferait après ça).

Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de désamorcer la situation : l'humour. Sans compter que ça ne ferait pas de mal à cette bande de gros bêtas de se rendre compte à qui ils avaient affaire.

Dans une salve de magie discrète, elle enleva les mots de la bouche de Léon avant qu'il ne puisse les crier, étouffa la sirène du gyrophare de police, plaqua l'inscription « _Magic Circus Company » _sur la voiture, puis transforma commodément le revolver de Léon, la hachette de Gauvain et le couteau de Perceval, qui menaient contre elle une charge héroïque, en jouets en plastique, afin d'éviter qu'il n'effraient les malheureux touristes.

Les trois hommes regardèrent leurs armes devenues inoffensives avec une expression de stupéfaction totale, coupés en plein élan.

Morgane repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et croisa sagement ses mains dans son dos en regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne la dévisageait bizarrement, mais pour l'heure, les regards mi-effrayés, mi-amusés des clients, qui étaient en train de réinterpréter la situation à la lumière des quelques détails qu'elle venait de remanier discrètement, étaient plutôt focalisés sur les trois urluberlus qui gesticulaient devant elle que sur sa propre personne, et ils essayaient manifestement de déterminer s'ils étaient : des représentants des forces de l'ordre, une bande d'agités du bocal un peu soûls, ou des comédiens très enthousiastes.

-Ma Reine, ne restez pas là ! cria Léon.

Ce qui fit définitivement pencher la balance du côté des artistes de rue, car les clients qui avaient commencé à se jeter à terre se rassirent en riant, et plusieurs touristes commencèrent à s'approcher leurs appareils photos à la main.

-Léon, Perceval, Gauvain, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? s'indigna Gwen, furieuse, en se tournant vers eux. Vous étiez censés attendre notre retour... pas... débouler en renfort en plein milieu de notre entrevue pour agresser les gens !

Léon désigna Morgane d'une main tremblante en s'exclamant :

-Ma Reine, c'est un piège ! Morgane est une sorcière, elle veut notre mort à tous !

Morgane haussa un sourcil en constatant que quelques uns des clients applaudissaient.

C'était vrai que Léon n'avait pas l'air très sérieux, avec son pistolet à eau à la main.

Mais si les gens de cette époque n'avaient pas eu l'esprit aussi rationnel, ils ne se seraient pas laissés berner aussi facilement.

Morgane pensa avec amusement qu'à Camelot, une accusation de sorcellerie aussi bien envoyée aurait suffi à semer la panique dans la foule. Les temps avaient bien changé, et cela avait au moins quelques avantages. Surfant sur la vague de sa mise en scène, elle étendit les mains en s'exclamant d'un air faussement menaçant :

-Abracadabra !

Ce qui fit rire son public.

Les chevaliers, eux, ne riaient pas du tout.

Ils étaient au contraire complètement affolés.

-Gwen, derrière moi, dit Elyan, paniqué.

Et les rangs se resserrèrent autour de la Reine avec une loyauté qui était tout à leur honneur.

-En formation, s'exclama Léon. Nous allons nous replier...vers le véhicule de Lancelot.

-Nous replier ? Avec ou sans hache, je ne ferai qu'une seule bouchée d'elle, dit Gauvain, les sourcils froncés.

Quelques excités se mirent à crier : « une bagarre ! une bagarre ! ».

Et Morgane poussa un soupir en lissant le devant de sa robe.

-Vous êtes complètement fous ! Gauvain ça suffit ! coupa Gwen, en le saisissant par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'élancer en avant. Elyan... lâche-moi ! Où donc croyez-vous être.. au Moyen-Age ? Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une terrasse à deux pas de Buckingham Palace ! Il ne va pas nous pleuvoir des griffons ni des fleurs enchantées sur la tête !

« Ooooo », firent plusieurs clients d'un ton déçus, tandis que d'autres s'exclamaient : « des fleurs ! des fleurs ! ».

Morgane fit un pas en avant, très confiante en elle, et clama à la cantonnade, avec un sourire espiègle :

-C'est vrai. Je suis une sorcière. Mais je suis une gentille sorcière. Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez nous excuser pour cette petite interruption, le spectacle est terminé et je vais maintenant inviter mes amis à venir s'asseoir à ma table pour prendre un café.

Sur ces mots, utilisant des lanières de pouvoir invisible, elle ceintura un à un tous les chevaliers avant de les diriger gentiment vers les chaises libres qui se trouvaient installées à sa table, où elle les fit asseoir sagement, avant de couper court à leurs protestations furieuses en s'exclamant « silence », ce qui eut le don de les rendre aphones.

Ceci étant fait, elle se tourna vers Gwen, sous les applaudissements du public, et, tandis que les gens autour d'eux revenaient à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire un peu plus tôt, et elle vit un sourire espiègle s'inscrire sur le visage de la Reine, alors que celle-ci, enfin libre de s'avancer vers elle, franchissait sans hésiter la distance qui les séparait.

Elles se retrouvèrent face à face, et deux sourires identiques se dessinèrent sur leurs visages alors qu'elles hochaient la tête en même temps.

-Bonjour, Gwen, dit Morgane, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

-Bonjour, Morgane, lui répondit Gwen, les larmes aux yeux.

Et l'instant d'après, elles s'étreignaient en riant.

-Ca m'a manqué, murmura Morgane, en respirant le parfum des cheveux de Gwen.

-C'est fou, à quel point tu es restée la même, lui répondit Gwen en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Comme je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé l'incorrigible Morgane Pendragon. Terreur des bandits et des chevaliers. Ce n'est pas faux, ce que disait Léon. Tu es une véritable sorcière... tu sais ça...

-Oh ! Oui, je sais bien... dit Morgane en riant. Mais tu détesterais que je sois différente.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand elles finient par se lâcher, Morgane arrêta la serveuse et commanda :

-Du café pour tous mes amis.

-Tout de suite, Madame, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'oeil. Et merci pour le spectacle. L'entrée en matière était drôlement musclée ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai. Vous nous avez ramené plein de monde...

-Tout le plaisir était pour nous, répondit Morgane en haussant les sourcils, pendant que Gwen pouffait de rire.

-Juste... il faudra penser à déplacer votre voiture, nota gentiment la serveuse. Sinon, elle risque de se retrouver à la fourrière !

-Nous allons nous occuper de ça dans un instant, affirma Gwen d'un ton conciliant.

Puis, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux cinq chevaliers qui étaient assis à table, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

-Morgane, dit-elle, d'un ton de reproche amusé. Les pauvres ! Que leur as-tu fait ?

-Oh ! Rien d'irrémédiable, juste... un petit enchantement vite ficelé pour les faire tenir en place, répondit espièglement Morgane. Et puis, les pauvres, comme tu y vas... C'est quand même moi qui ai failli me retrouver avec une hache plantée entre les deux yeux, que je sache.

-Gauvain n'allait pas vraiment faire ça. N'est-ce pas Gauvain ? demanda Gwen.

Gauvain secoua la tête d'un air très convaincu, et Morgane soupira.

-Si vous me promettez d'être sages, je pourrais lever le sort, dit-elle en s'adressant aux chevaliers. A condition qu'aucun d'entre vous n'essaie de se jeter sur moi. Je ne suis pas habillée pour une partie de catch, et nous nous sommes assez donnés en spectacle pour aujourd'hui, loué soit le vingt et unième siècle. Et ne commencez pas à hurler non plus, sinon, nous n'allons plus nous entendre. Je voulais parler à Gwen, et à Lancelot... mais puisque vous êtes tous là... autant en profiter. J'ai une histoire à vous raconter. Et j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez.

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur.

Gwen s'assit, Morgane l'imita, puis, elle agita les doigts et les cinq hommes prirent au même moment une inspiration hébétée avant de commencer à se palper les mâchoires et d'essayer de produire des sons.

-Vous êtes une sorcière, dit Léon, d'un ton de reproches, dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix.

-Très perspicace, Léon, vraiment, répondit Morgane, avec humour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ? demanda Elyan, d'un ton inquiet.

-Je me tâte encore, répondit-elle, d'un ton pensif.

-Elle est capable de tout, murmura Gauvain.

-Ca, ce n'est pas faux, dit Gwen en riant. Mais pas au sens où vous le croyez.

-Mmm. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous appreniez tous quel genre de sorcière je suis, dit Morgane, d'un ton amusé.

Elle touilla dans son café et ordonna :

-Fermez les yeux.

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda Perceval, avec inquiétude.

-Pour que je puisse vous montrer, ce que j'ai fait pour Camelot à Camlann, répondit Morgane. Et que vous arrêtiez tous d'avoir peur de moi comme si j'allais me jeter sur vous à tout instant pour vous étrangler. Ou pour vous torturer avec un serpent. Ou pour faire Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre. Vous avez des souvenirs... mais ils sont complètement en désordre. Je vais remédier à ça, maintenant.

Les chevaliers se regardèrent les uns les autres d'un air hésitant... puis, ils finirent par obéir.

Morgane étendit son pouvoir jusqu'à eux, et l'utilisa pour faire défiler la vision sous leurs paupières closes.

Elle entendit leurs hoquets de stupeur alors qu'elle leur partageait son expérience de Camlann.

La version douce... les émotions en moins. Elle sentit la main de Gwen s'accrocher à la sienne, par-dessous la table, alors qu'elle leur montrait, comment elle avait enfermé Merlin dans l'Antre de Cristal, comment elle avait découvert ses disciples assassinés sur l'Ile des Bénis, comment elle était revenue sur le champ de bataille pour affronter les sorciers noirs, comment elle avait fini par rejoindre Arthur alors qu'elle était mourante, et enfin... comment elle avait arrêté Mordred.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Solel nous ait trahis, dit Léon, stupéfait.

-Il semblait si fidèle à Arthur, dit Elyan, incrédule.

-Quand je pense que c'est lui qui était à la tête de nos ennemis en secret, murmura Perceval.

-Il s'était infiltré parmi eux pour prendre le contrôle de leurs armées, dit Morgane. Il voulait sauver Camelot, et non la détruire. Mais ensuite... l'usage de la magie noire a corrompu son coeur. Et il s'est laissé gagné par la soif de pouvoir.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était magicien, dit Gauvain, en secouant la tête.

-Il existe toutes sortes de magiciens, répondit Morgane, en haussant un sourcil. Mordred a commis des erreurs. Il en a payé le prix. Il ne menacera plus jamais personne avec sa magie.

-Vous avez sauvé Camelot, s'exclama Léon, en clignant des yeux. C'est grâce à vous si les Saxons ont pu être arrêtés avant de s'attaquer au peuple. C'est grâce à vous si Albion est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Vous êtes... une héroïne.

Morgane eut un léger sourire et dit :

-En effet.

Gwen ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête avec amusement en l'entendant affirmer:

-J'ai sauvé Camelot, et maintenant, je vais vous raconter une histoire. Une histoire qui commence au vingt et unième siècle, et dans laquelle vous figurez tous. Je pense qu'elle vous plaira. Alors... êtes-vous prêts à m'écouter ?

-Nous sommes prêts, affirmèrent les chevaliers.

Mais quand Morgane se mit à parler, c'était Gwen qu'elle regardait, parce que son histoire était pour elle... et commençait avec elle

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo )**

**Contre-reviews partie 1:**

_**Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre accueil chaleureux ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir au retour de vacances ;). Oui, j'étais parti, dans les îles si vous voulez tout savoir (à mes heures perdues, je suis la réincarnation de Johnny Depp en encore plus déjanté et je sillonne les Caraïbes sur mon Pink Pearl XD. Mes voiles sont arc-en-ciel et mon équipage ressemble aux magiciens de la table ronde en encore plus allumés. On est tous habillés en rose bonbon et on aborde les bateaux de croisière en chantant YMCA, au son de notre chant de guerre les passagers horrifiés nous abandonnent leur butin en moins de 2 secondes ça leur fout trop les chocottes). Bref. Un peu de sérieux... C'était court, mais c'était bon ! Donc, bien reposé et d'attaque pour me remettre au boulot ;) et à ma fic, bien sûr. Vous êtes tous adorables de me sauter dessus comme ça o_o. **_

_**Tonksinette : c'est clair qu'ils seraient pas mal reconvertis en artistes de rue, sillonnant les routes de France avec la véritable histoire du Roi Arthur XD. C'était pas le projet à la base, mais ça pourrait être un plan vacances à creuser pour nos chers Camelotiens ! Sinon je suis ravi d'accompagner tes petits dèjs ;). Bon appétit !**_

_**Julie : wow ! Julie se jette sur moi... ouiiiiiiiiiii ! vas-y ma graaaande ! (oups pardon lol). Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi :). Oui, plus de 500 coms, c'est la folie o_o. Le grand moment est VRAIMENT proche. Un chapitre... et on y est. PROMIS.**_

_**Ma : merci d'être fidèle au poste ;).**_

_**Ruby : mais oui je l'ai fait :). J'exploite toujours les idées tordues de mes fidèles adeptes... REVIEWERS, JE VOUS ECOUTE XD. J'adore la réaction de tes potes ;). Bon ça suffit les compliments ou je vais choper la grosse tête comme Arthur... Bien sûr que les femmes sont les plus intelligentes, hein... c'est bien connu comme phénomène (je suis féministe et j'en suis fier XD). Mm... la Gwen que tu dépeins est un peu trop ouvertement autoritaire, mais sur le principe, c'est un peu ça ;). Version plus subtile... (enrobez-moi tout ça avec de la crème ;)).**_

_**Tinette : incorrigibles, les chevaliers ? j'avoue ;). Morgane est... Morgane. Je l'aime, aussi...(oui, je sais, ça se voit à peine pas)**_

_**Avalon : j'espère que la deuxième partie te plaira... **_

_**Legend : coucou toi ;). Soigne-toi bien, cache-toi sous ta couette jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie... me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi ;). Aah, toi aussi tu aimes Morgane, je m'amuse de plus en plus avec son perso maintenant qu'elle arrive enfin au bout du cycle de sa rédemption; elle va pouvoir être sorcière juste ce qu'il faut, frondeuse juste ce qu'il faut... et commencer à mener tout le monde par le bout du nez comme la star qu'elle n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être ;). Longue vie à Morgane ;).**_

_**Lily-Anna : content que les retrouvailles Gwen/Morgane t'aient plu, je les adore en rebelles incorrigibles toutes les deux ;) plus malines que tous les gars à la ronde, espiègles comme pas deux et prêtes à mener la danse tambour battant... quand elles finiront en trio de choc avec Mithian, ça va swinguer XD. Heureux de voir aussi que tu n'as pas trop déprimé (faut pas regarder le 513 en boucle, c'est mauvais pour la santé, ou alors tu enchaînes direct après sur l'anniversaire de merlin + le chapitre 35 pour faire une cure, c'est ma prescription en tant que chamane guérisseur pour merlinois aux coeurs brisés).**_

_**Lena : scène directement inspirée par notre très chère Ruby avec quelques petits ajouts personnels ;). Lancelot est définitivement le type le plus classe de la terre entière, il pourrait donner des leçons de savoir vivre à tous les gars de la planète, mais si on devenait tous comme lui, que deviendrait le monde ? La perfection finirait par être ennuyeuse, alors qu'au milieu de tant de Gauvain, Léon, Elyan, Perceval, Merlin, Arthur, Mordred et j'en passe... elle est mise en valeur XD. Mon conseil : les filles, si vous trouvez un Lancelot, harponnez-le et ne le lâchez plus, quitte à tuer toutes celles qui voudraient vous le piquer. Le retour de la magie n'a pu être ressenti que par les magiciens, les non magiciens sont insensibles à la Source. Sauf Arthur à cause du lien mystique/cosmique qui l'unit à Merlin et grâce à des années d'imprégnations progressive par contact intensif. Voilà pour la petite explication.**_

_**Guest : tu n'as pas tapé ton petit nom, c'est qui ? Gauvain qui ne charrie pas n'est plus Gauvain ;). Mais les chevaliers n'ont pas encore découvert la vérité pour l'instant.**_

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o)**

**PARTIE 2**

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo)**

-Dans cette époque, je suis la fille légitime d'Uther Pendragon et d'Ygraine Dubois. J'ai vécu les sept premières années de ma vie avec mon père, ma mère, et sa fille aînée, ma demi-soeur Morgause, née d'un ami d'enfance de mon père, Gorlois, qui est décédé avant ma naissance. Lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de son troisième enfant, mon frère Arthur, ma mère a décidé de quitter mon père, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils suive ses traces, et finisse par devenir un homme d'affaires sans morale ni scrupules. Elle est partie en nous emmenant avec elle, ma sœur et moi.

-Est-ce qu'Arthur... s'exclamèrent en même temps Gwen, Lancelot, Léon, Perceval, Elyan et Gauvain.

-Arthur va bien, dit Morgane, avec un sourire. Il est avec moi. Il est vraiment Arthur.

-Et Merlin..., reprirent Gwen, Lancelot et Gauvain d'une seule voix.

-... est avec Arthur, et va très bien lui aussi, dit Morgane, avec un signe apaisant de la main. Vous les verrez très bientôt, tous les deux... mais un peu de patience, car avant cela, il faut que je vous entendiez ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Et sur ces mots, Morgane reprit le fil de son histoire d'une voix ensorcelante, tandis que tous les autres étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

« A son septième mois de grossesse, Ygraine a ressenti des contractions, et elle est partie consulter aux urgences en nous emmenant avec elle, Morgause et moi. J'ai voulu la suivre quand les médecins l'ont emmenée, je me suis perdue dans l'hôpital, je suis arrivée dans la section pouponnière de la maternité.

« C'est là que je t'ai vue, Gwen. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, mais je me suis souvenue de toi. Les infirmières disaient que ta mère venait de mourir, et que ton père ne t'avait jamais réclamée. J'ai compris que je devais faire quelque chose pour t'aider... mais quoi ? J'avais seulement sept ans, ma sœur Morgause en avait douze. C'est alors que je lui ai demandé de m'aider à t'enlever, pour te déposer sous le porche du 22 Bayswater Road. »

-La petite fille blonde était donc Morgause ? demanda Gwen, stupéfaite.

Morgane hocha la tête.

-Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer cela. Mais pourquoi le 22 Bayswater Road ?

-Parce que je savais que Gaïus habitait là. Quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais lu un article dans la rubrique nécrologique à l'occasion de la mort de sa femme Alice, et je l'avais reconnu. J'étais certaine qu'il ferait un bon père pour toi, parce qu'il avait toujours été un bon père pour nous tous à Camelot. Alors, Morgause et moi avons traversé tout Londres en car pour te déposer là-bas. Et c'est ainsi que, dans cette vie, tu as grandi en tant que fille d'ambassadeur. Quelle meilleure éducation, pour une future Reine ?

-Ce n'était pas un hasard, souffla Gwen, avec émotion.

-Non, murmura Morgane, avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai toujours su que j'avais une bonne étoile, dit la Reine, en secouant la tête. J'ignorais juste... que c'était toi.

-Je ne suis pas certaine d'être une étoile, répondit Morgane en riant, avant de reprendre avec sérieux : mais j'espère avoir été ton amie, Gwen. Une véritable amie. Celle que je n'ai pas toujours été autrefois.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, protesta Gwen, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Quand j'ai compris qu'Arthur ferait un jour de toi sa Reine, j'ai cherché à te détruire par pure jalousie.

-Ce n'était pas toi, c'était le démon qui parlait à travers toi, s'exclama Gwen, en lui saisissant la main avec émotion.

-Peut-être, souffla Morgane. Mais le résultat est le même. Tu as souffert à cause de moi. Alors, dans cette vie, j'ai voulu te rendre heureuse. En te déposant sous le porche de cette maison, je rêvais que tu puisses avoir tout ce que tu n'avais pas eu dans ta première existence : une éducation, le choix du métier que tu voudrais faire, la possibilité de voyager pour découvrir le monde, et la liberté de prouver au monde entier quelle personne exceptionnelle tu es, à travers tes nombreux talents.

-Merci de m'avoir donné la chance de devenir moi-même, murmura Gwen, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu m'as déjà remerciée, dit tendrement Morgane. Le jour où je t'ai vue gagner le championnat olympique d'escrime. Ce jour-là, j'ai été tellement fière de toi. J'ai repensé à la femme que je connaissais autrefois, et à la Reine que tu étais devenue, et j'ai pleuré devant ma télévision en pensant qu'un jour, je te retrouverais telle que je t'avais aimée.

Gwen inclina son front contre celui de Morgane et souffla avec un sourire :

-Fer et magie... il semble que chacune de nous ait retrouvé sa voie, en fin de compte même s'il aura fallu bien longtemps avant que nous ne redevenions nous-mêmes...

Morgane rit, secoua la tête, prit une inspiration, puis poursuivit, en s'efforçant de raconter les choses dans l'ordre :

-A la naissance d'Arthur, quelques mois plus tard, j'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs,. Je n'avais que sept ans.

-Comment se fait-il que ta mémoire te soit revenue aussi jeune ? demanda Gwen, stupéfaite.

Morgane la regarda un long moment avant de répondre :

-Parce qu'après ma mort, lorsque je suis entrée à Avalon, j'ai demandé à être celle qui préparerait le chemin du retour de la magie. Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir quelque chose à réparer, après avoir si souvent choisi la voie la plus obscure dans ma première existence. Je voulais avoir une chance de tout remettre en ordre... et d'ouvrir la porte du futur qu'avait rêvé Aithusa.

-La dragonne blanche, murmura Léon.

Morgane hocha la tête et regarda les chevaliers assemblés autour d'elle.

-Ma Reine m'a donné une chance de choisir le chemin de la lumière, et j'ai décidé de saisir cette chance. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal dans ma première vie. Je me suis amendée auprès de Merlin en me substituant à lui à Camlann, auprès de toi, Guenièvre, en t'emmenant faire le Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune, et auprès d'Arthur en l'élevant dans cette vie comme s'il était mon enfant, mais il en est un, parmi vous, à qui j'ai causé le plus grand des torts, et envers qui je n'ai pas encore réparé mes fautes. Je vais tenter de le faire, maintenant. En rétablissant la vérité sur son histoire passée.

Elle s'interrompit ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Lancelot, qui la dévisageait avec étonnement, plein d'hésitation.

-Sire Lancelot. J'ai demandé à vous voir aujourd'hui, parce que je vous dois des excuses, pour le mal que je vous ai fait autrefois. Vous êtes mort courageusement, en donnant votre vie pour sauver votre Roi. Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour réparer le voile que j'avais déchiré dans ma colère. Et ce faisant vous avez sauvé des centaines d'hommes, de femmes, et d'enfants, parmi les sujets d'Albion, qui autrement, auraient été condamnés par la fureur des Dorochas. Votre mémoire aurait du être honorée par les vôtres pour tous les âges à venir pour ce que vous avez fait. Mais au lieu de cela, votre nom a été sali, et aujourd'hui encore, vos amis vous regardent comme un traître, à cause de moi.

-C'est moi, et moi seul, qui ai cherché à faire tomber la Reine, affirma Lancelot, d'une voix sourde. Cette faute pèse sur ma conscience.

-Non. Elle pèse sur la mienne, Lancelot, répondit Morgane avec force. Ce n'était pas vous qui agissiez, c'était moi, à travers vous. Vous ne pouvez être tenu pour responsable des actes que vous avez commis après que je vous aie rappelé du lac. Parce que vous n'étiez plus qu'une marionnette dans les mains de mon pouvoir, une enveloppe creuse dont je me suis servie pour frapper mon frère. Dans sa pureté, votre conscience a été blessée par les péchés que je vous ai faits commettre, au point que votre âme est encore bouleversée par ces actes que vous avez perpétrés bien malgré vous, encore deux mille ans plus tard. Je refuse que votre coeur continue à porter plus longtemps cette culpabilité qui n'est pas la sienne. Vous êtes le plus noble des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Et Guenièvre avait raison à votre sujet. Vous représentez tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans ce monde. Vous l'avez prouvé dans votre première existence et vous l'avez également démontré dans celle-ci. Vous avez fondé Espoir, vous avez sauvé des vies, vous avez ranimé des sourires. Vous avez été une lumière pour les hommes, les femmes, et les enfants de ce monde à nouveau.

-Vous savez cela, dit Lancelot, stupéfait.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses, répondit doucement Morgane, les yeux brillants comme des joyaux. C'est pourquoi je vous ai dit ce que je vous ai dit, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a six ans.

-Vous m'avez sauvé ce jour-là, ma Dame, souffla Lancelot, en secouant la tête. Vous avez été mon ange...

-Non. Vous vous êtes sauvé vous-même, chevalier. Je n'ai fait que vous rappeler qui vous étiez vraiment, qui vous n'avez jamais cessé d'être au fond de vous, affirma Morgane, C'était mon devoir, de vous aider à vous retrouver, après vous avoir poussé à vous perdre, et maintenant, vous savez la vérité à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas un ange. Je suis la femme qui vous a détruit il y a de cela bien longtemps, et celle qui vous rend aujourd'hui l'honneur qu'elle vous avait pris jadis...

Morgane regarda Elyan, Léon, Perceval et Gauvain, et dit :

-Messieurs. Ce n'est pas de son propre chef que Lancelot a cherché à séduire la Reine. Votre frère Lancelot est mort quand il a donné sa vie pour réparer le voile entre les mondes. Il a fait preuve, jusqu'au bout, de la noblesse du plus grand des chevaliers. J'ai utilisé une magie ancienne et interdite pour le rappeler du monde des défunts par la porte du Lac d'Avalon, mais à son retour, lié à moi par l'enchantement qui me donnait le contrôle sur son âme, il n'était plus que l'apparence de l'homme que vous aviez connu. C'est moi, qui l'ai renvoyé à Camelot avec pour mission d'empêcher le mariage d'Arthur et Guenièvre, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de m'obéir.

-Voilà qui explique la première, et la deuxième mort de Lancelot, murmura Gauvain, avec tristesse.

-Et cette histoire folle entre lui et ma sœur, acquiesça Elyan. J'ai toujours trouvé cela tellement étrange, que Gwen puisse abandonner Arthur à la veille de leur mariage après lui avoir été fidèle pendant si longtemps. Ca ressemblait presque à une crise de folie.

-C'est sans doute pour ça que tu m'as si bravement soutenue, nota Gwen, en haussant les sourcils.

-Oh, ça va, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire, dit Elyan en rougissant.

-Je le savais bien, que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça de toi-même, s'exclama Perceval, en serrant Lancelot dans ses bras. Je savais que mon ami n'aurait jamais pu agir de cette manière-là.

-Et je te dois des excuses, dit Léon, en hochant la tête. Pour avoir continué à douter de toi jusque dans cette vie, alors que tu étais innocent.

-Ce n'était pas... moi, dit Lancelot, bouleversé, qui avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée.

-Non, confirma Morgane. Et ne croyez pas non plus, Messieurs, que votre Reine ait succombé aux avances de Lancelot de sa propre volonté. C'est seulement après qu'il lui ait offert un bracelet enchanté pour la priver de toute emprise sur ses propres décisions qu'elle a cédé. C'est seulement parce que je savais où et quand se produirait leur rencontre, qu'Agravain a pu conduire Arthur à eux au moment voulu. J'ai orchestré ta chute en me servant de l'homme que tu avais aimé du temps de ta jeunesse pour te frapper, Gwen. Nous n'en avions jamais reparlé ensemble...

-... mais je savais la vérité, murmura Gwen, en secouant la tête. Et Arthur aussi.

Elle se retourna vers Lancelot et lui saisit les mains, bouleversée.

-Merlin vous aimait tellement, Lancelot. Il était si heureux de vous avoir retrouvé. Quand il a compris que vous n'étiez pas vous-même, il a essayé de vous empêcher d'accomplir vos sombres projets, mais il était déjà trop tard.

-Il m'a libéré, souffla Lancelot, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'il m'a ramené au lac d'Avalon, il m'a donné la paix. Il était un si grand magicien.

-Il l'est toujours, dit Morgane, avec un sourire. Le plus grand magicien qui ait jamais marché sur cette terre, et le maître de la Source elle-même. Ses pouvoirs aujourd'hui sont encore plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient jadis. Ils nous a tous ramenés par amour, et c'est grâce à lui si nous sommes assemblés ici.

-Sacré Merlin, dit Gauvain, avec un petit sourire. Quand je pense qu'il faisait un si bon tricheur aux dés.

Et à ces mots, Léon, Elyan et Perceval étouffèrent un rire.

-Vous étiez un si grand ami pour lui, dit Gwen à Lancelot, avec émotion. Le seul d'entre nous avec qui il a pu partager la vérité sur ses pouvoirs, pendant des années. Si vous pouviez savoir, à quel point cela comptait à ses yeux. Et combien il vous aimait. Il a tellement souffert de ne pas pouvoir nous dire la vérité à votre sujet. Il ne pouvait pas nous parler de ce qui s'était passé, ni à moi, ni à Arthur, parce qu'à l'époque, il n'avait aucune preuve à apporter pour étayer ce qu'il savait, et nous ignorions encore qu'il était magicien... Mais après notre mariage,... sire Ular a envoyé des hommes pour m'assassiner, Merlin m'a sauvée, et j'ai découvert sa magie à mon tour. Ce jour-là, nous avons parlé, il a compris que j'avais été ensorcelée, il a retrouvé le bracelet... et il nous a tout expliqué, à moi, et à Arthur. Je ne m'en souvenais pas avant aujourd'hui, mais à présent, tout est si clair. Lancelot, Arthur vous avait déjà réhabilité dans son cœur...

-... mais il lui manquait ma confession pour vous réhabiliter publiquement, reprit Morgane. Et comme je n'ai moi-même jamais été réhabilitée à Camelot, puisque j'ai choisi de vivre à l'écart, sur l'Ile des Bénis, votre honneur n'a jamais pu être restauré aux yeux du peuple.

Lancelot prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tout ce qui compte pour moi, murmura-t-il, c'est d'avoir le sentiment d'être enfin restauré à mes propres yeux, et grâce à vous, Morgane, c'est enfin ce que je ressens. Aussi, resterez-vous mon ange, si vous le voulez bien, car c'est ce que vous êtes doublement pour moi dans cette vie malgré ce que vous avez pu faire dans l'autre.

Il se tut un instant puis ajouta :

-Je m'incline devant votre puissance, ma Dame, car c'est mon destin que vous avez tenu entre vos mains... je vous remercie d'avoir fait le choix de le remettre entre les miennes afin que je puisse enfin redevenir le maître de ma propre vie.

-Une vie que vous gouvernerez avec grâce et sagesse, j'en suis certaine, murmura Morgane, en hochant la tête à son attention. Fidèle à l'homme que vous avez toujours été.

Elle eut un sourire pensif.

-Le destin est une chose très étrange, en vérité. Dans ma première vie, j'ai souffert sous son joug autant que vous tous. J'ai été son instrument et son jouet. Mais grâce à Aithusa, ma Reine, qui maîtrisait l'arbre des futurs possibles, je l'ai apprivoisé, et j'ai pu le forcer à se plier à mes décisions. Je n'ai pas oublié dans cette vie les leçons que j'avais apprises dans l'autre grâce à ma bien-aimée souveraine. J'ai influé sur chacun de vos destins, à un moment ou à un autre de vos existences. Aussi, quoi que j'ai pu être jadis, voyez-moi à présent comme votre ange gardien à tous, car c'est bel et bien ce que j'ai été...

Les chevaliers la dévisageaient à présent avec curiosité.

« Mais laissez-moi vous raconter la suite de mon histoire.

« Six ans après la naissance d'Arthur, nous avons perdu notre mère, et trois ans plus tard, notre sœur aînée, Morgause. Ygraine est morte d'une leucémie, Morgause a succombé à l'héroïne, un mal dont tous les magiciens-nés ont souffert, quand ils ont été forcés d'affronter après leur renaissance un monde sans magie. Car la magie, même si vous l'ignorez peut-être, n'est revenue dans le monde qu'il y a deux jours. Auparavant, il n'en existait plus une seule trace. Comment et pourquoi, je vous le dirai quand mon récit sera plus avancé...

« C'est moi qui ai obtenu la garde d'Arthur. J'ai été forcée de la disputer à Uther, parce que j'avais le devoir d'élever le Roi que nous avions perdu, et je pensais être plus à même de le faire que lui, ayant conservé me souvenirs. Arthur ne se rappelait de rien. Mais j'ai commencé à oeuvrer dès son plus jeune âge, en prévision du jour où la mémoire de sa première vie lui reviendrait enfin. Je devais m'assurer que vous seriez prêts, vous tous, sur qui il comptait autrefois, à revenir à ses côtés, lorsque le moment arriverait. C'est pourquoi j'ai cherché à vous retrouver tous.

« Ca m'a été plus facile pour certains d'entre vous que pour d'autres. »

Morgane sourit à la pensée des révélations qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur faire maintenant. Elle était certaine qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça.

-Léon. A la journée des Carrières 2005, quand tu étais élève de terminale, tu tournais en rond devant les stands sans avoir la plus petite idée de ce que tu allais faire de ta vie. Tu te souviens certainement de ce jeune officier de l'école de police qui t'a abordé pour te parler ?

-Comment l'aurais-je oublié ? Nous avons discuté ensemble pendant deux heures, et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris que j'étais fait pour ce métier ! Mais... comment sauriez-vous cela ? demanda Léon, perplexe.

-Parce que c'est moi qui te l'ai envoyé, dit Morgane avec un sourire espiègle.

Léon lui adressa un regard abasourdi.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Nous avons fréquenté le même lycée. J'étais en seconde quand tu étais en terminale, et j'avais l'habitude d'espionner tes conversations dans les couloirs. Combien de fois t'ai-je entendu dire à tes amis que tu ne savais pas du tout vers quelle filière t'orienter après ton BAC ! J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce... alors ce jour-là, j'ai attrapé cet officier, et je lui ai dit : « Vous voyez ce garçon, là-bas ? Il deviendra le meilleur inspecteur des forces de police de Londres si vous lui expliquez en quoi consiste le métier ».

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, s'exclama Léon, stupéfait.

-Et pourtant... j'étais là le jour où ils ont affiché les résultats de ton examen d'entrée, et j'ai suivi ton évolution dans les forces de l'ordre à distance respectable, reprit Morgane, avec amusement. Belle carrière, à propos. Je ne m'étais pas trompée en disant à ce jeune homme que tu deviendrais l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs de toute l'Angleterre...

Léon s'empourpra sous le compliment, tandis que Morgane continuait :

-Elyan. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Le fait que le père de Gwen ait disparu me préoccupait au plus haut point. J'ai supposé que, comme dans votre première vie, vous étiez frère et soeur. Votre mère étant morte en mettant Gwen au monde, tu devais être resté avec ton père. Mais impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Je n'ai jamais trouvé la moindre trace du bon Thomas Smith à Londres. Après avoir épuisé toutes mes pistes en ville, j'ai commencé à formuler plusieurs hypothèses. Tom adorait Gwen à Camelot, j'étais convaincue qu'il ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée dans cette vie de son plein gré. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il était mort, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'acte de décès à son nom. Sachant que votre mère était de nationalité étrangère, j'ai alors pensé à une reconduite à la frontière, qui aurait pu expliquer son long silence. Je me suis donc rendue au centre de rétention de Londres et j'ai obtenu le droit de consulter les archives pour découvrir qui était l'avocat commis d'office qui travaillait le jour de la naissance de Gwen. J'ai retrouvé sa trace et il s'est avéré que la chance était avec moi. Il a bien voulu me révéler qu'il avait rencontré un homme du nom de Thomas Smith ce jour-là, et, après avoir entendu l'histoire que j'avais à lui raconter, il a fouillé dans son dossier pour me donner un numéro de téléphone.

-Celui de la cousine de Papa ! s'exclama Elyan, incrédule. C'était vous ! C'était vous, la mystérieuse dame Anglaise, celle du Western Union, celle qui a financé mon voyage de retour vers l'Angleterre !

-Il fallait bien que je te réunisse à ta sœur, dit Morgane, amusée. Alors, oui, je t'ai envoyé l'argent... mais j'ai bien cru que tu n'étais jamais arrivé ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais appelée alors que je t'avais laissé mon numéro de téléphone !

-Cet idiot a eu un accident de pirogue, s'exclama Gwen. Et le numéro a été effacé par l'eau !

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute, protesta Elyan. Le fleuve était beaucoup trop agité...

Morgane secoua la tête.

-J'ai eu peur, pendant quelques mois, qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose en route. Mais j'avais l'habitude de fleurir la tombe de votre mère chaque année, et, l'année qui a suivi le transfert de fonds... quand je suis arrivée au cimetière, j'ai découvert qu'Elyan m'avait devancée... c'est comme ça que j'ai su, qu'il était bien arrivé à Londres.

-Morgane, dit Gwen, les yeux brillants. Tu es vraiment merveilleuse... tu m'as ramené mon frère !

-Et comment auriez-vous pu vous retrouver, s'il était resté en Afrique ? fit Morgane en riant.

-Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, murmura Elyan, subjugué.

-Je sais, répondit Morgane, plutôt fière d'elle-même, d'un ton satisfait.

-Non, sérieusement si vous aviez utilisé la magie pour accomplir tout ça... je ne serais pas aussi impressionné... mais sans elle ? Ca ressemble à un miracle...

-Comme je disais, certains d'entre vous m'ont donné plus de mal que d'autres... Lancelot, par exemple, a été assez facile à retracer. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul _Lancelot Dulac _dans tout Londres, c'est un nom tellement Français. Mais j'ai quand même été stupéfaite de découvrir à quel point il avait mal tourné...

-Je croyais que nous nous étions rencontrés par hasard, le jour où je suis rentré dans cette boucherie, objecta Lancelot.

-C'était en effet un hasard que nous nous croisions ce jour-là, mais je vous observais déjà depuis quelques semaines. Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, Messieurs, mais votre ami Lancelot était un vrai bagarreur à dix-huit ans ! Je dirais même... un Gauvain des temps moderne...

-Alors ça, dit Gauvain d'un ton sceptique, je n'y croirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu.

Lancelot s'empourpra et s'exclama :

-Heureusement, après cette intervention du destin, j'ai changé de comportement pour redevenir moi-même...

-Quel dommage ! se lamenta Gauvain.

-Question de point de vue, dit Lancelot, en lui jetant un regard horrifié.

-Morgane, franchement, qu'avez-vous fait ? récrimina Gauvain d'un ton mécontent. Au lieu d'avoir un compagnon de beuverie, maintenant, je me retrouve avec un professionnel de la vaisselle... je vous en voudrai toute ma vie pour ça !

-Mais moi, je lui suis reconnaissant, s'exclama Lancelot. Quand je pense que j'aurais pu terminer comme toi !

-Que t'a-t-elle fait au juste pour te faire changer à ce point-là ? demanda Léon stupéfait à Lancelot.

-Elle m'a parlé de courage, de noblesse, et de se battre pour construire un monde meilleur, répondit celui-ci d'un ton rêveur. Elle a réveillé le chevalier en moi...et le lendemain, ma décision était prise... je me suis engagé dans les Casques Bleus, et je suis parti pour le Kivu.

-Dieu soit loué, le Lancelot que nous connaissions n'était pas bien loin en-dessous du Gauvain de surface, constata Perceval, ému.

-Justement, venons-en à ce cher Gauvain, dit Morgane avec humeur. Vous... m'avez donné du fil à retordre. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être votre nom de famille. Je commençais même à me désespérer.. quand je me suis souvenue de votre penchant pour les tavernes à la vieille époque. Alors, j'ai payé un des garçons du quartier, un petit espagnol qui adorait faire la fête, en lui donnant pour mission de partir écumer tous les pubs de Londres pour vous retrouver...

-Sauf que je n'étais pas à Londres, mais à Edimbourg, dit Gauvain en riant.

-Mon porte-monnaie s'en souvient, rétorqua Morgane, les yeux plissés par le courroux.

-Je vous ai toujours tenu tête, si mes souvenirs sont bon, pavoisa le chevalier. Je suis un dur à cuire, moi, Madame la Sorcière.

-Après trois mois à faire le tour des bars de la place, mon rabatteur ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé. « Agrandis ton périmètre de recherche », lui ai-je dit, et je peux vous assurer que j'ai du en faire, des livraisons express de marijuana pour Brahim, pour financer toutes ces investigations !

-Pardon ! s'étouffa Léon en recrachant son café.

-Ah, désolée, j'oubliais, dit Morgane, avec un sourire contrit.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, dit Léon, en s'essuyant la bouche.

-En même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, nota Morgane. Une apprentie bouchère ne gagne pas une fortune, et il fallait bien payer mon rabatteur, plus toutes les tournées qu'il prenait dans chaque pub où il se rendait... et à l'époque, ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer jouer les alchimistes, avec la magie qui était en berne, parce que j'aurais pu attendre encore longtemps que l'or pleuve dans ma cuisine...

-Trafic de drogue _et _blanchiment d'argent, ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup, s'étrangla Léon. Il faudrait quand même voir à ne pas exagérer, ma Dame.

-Trafic de drogue et blanchiment d'argent, cette fille-là me plaît, dit Gauvain, tout sourire. J'ai toujours aimé les petites rebelles.

-Pardon ? fit Morgane, indignée.

-Si je répète ce que tu viens de dire à Mithian, tu es mort, nota Gwen, d'un ton plat.

L'expression satisfaite de Gauvain disparut aussitôt de son visage alors qu'il demandait d'un ton implorant :

-Mais ça va rester entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-A condition que tu te tiennes, menaça Gwen.

-A vos ordres, ma Reine, dit Gauvain, tout sourire.

Morgane haussa un sourcil.

-Un an après le début de ses recherches, Sergio arrivait à Edimbourg, où, miracle ! Il finit par retrouver Gauvain, au pub du Cheval Blanc.

-Attendez une minute, dit Gauvain, incrédule. Sergio... _mon _Sergio ? Celui qui m'a offert ma toute première guitare ? Ce gars était un type en or ! C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée de devenir musicien !

Morgane cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

-Sire Gauvain. Sergio n'a pas payé cette foutue guitare. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'offrir une seule des bières qu'il s'achetait. Je me suis saignée aux quatre veines pour vous l'avoir. Vous m'avez vraiment coûté plus cher que tous les autres réunis.

-Vous vous êtes donnée tout ce mal, pour moi ? dit Gauvain en lui faisant les yeux doux, incapable de résister. Je le savais bien, que je vous faisais de l'effet...

-Ca, oui, ça m'a fait de l'effet, quand Sergio m'a appelée pour me dire que vous passiez toutes vos soirées à vous soûler en braillant que vous alliez devenir chômeur professionnel.

Lancelot et Léon recrachèrent leur café alors que Perceval et Elyan pouffaient de rire.

Le sourire de Gauvain devint une grimace de défaite alors que Morgane continuait, impitoyable :

-J'ai pensé qu'il fallait vraiment que j'intervienne, et comme je me doutais bien que les casques bleus ne seraient pas votre truc, j'ai investi dans la guitare électrique en espérant que ça vous donnerait une crise d'inspiration. Parce que, pour être honnête, je doute qu'Arthur aurait été très content de vous retrouver avec une cirrhose du foie, sans compter que Merlin aurait certainement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps de vous voir dans un état pareil...

-Strike, dit Gwen, d'une petite voix satisfaite.

-Strike par K.O. pour la princesse Pendragon, reconnut Gauvain, vaincu.

-Ca t'apprendra à vouloir jouer les charmeurs, signala Gwen, d'un air entendu. Tu mériterais vraiment que je raconte tout à Mithian pour qu'elle te mette la pâtée à la deuxième mi-temps.

-Ma Reine préférée ne ferait jamais ça, dit Gauvain, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Mmm... ça dépend. Où comptes-tu déposer ta prochaine paire de chaussettes ?

-Dans le panier à linge ? dit Gauvain, du ton du bon élève.

-Très bien... je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, dit généreusement Gwen. A condition que je ne les retrouve pas dans l'évier cette fois-ci.

-J'ai retrouvé Perceval en dernier, conclut Morgane. Je venais juste de retrouver Elma...

-Qui est Elma ? demanda Gwen.

-L'une de mes anciennes disciples, répondit Morgane.

-Tes enfants de l'Ile des Bénis ? dit Gwen, les pupilles élargies. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont tous là, eux aussi ?

-Presque tous. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, beaucoup d'entre nous, magiciens-nés, avons souffert de problèmes d'addiction, et plusieurs... comme Morgause, sont décédés d'overdose avant que je ne réussisse à les retrouver. Mais... j'en ai sauvé la plupart, oui. Et ceux à qui j'ai réussi à rendre leurs souvenirs vont bien, la Source soit louée.

-Mon Dieu. Morgane... tu as passé ta vie à courir partout pour nous rassembler tous, dit Gwen, abasourdie. Sans oublier de travailler pour nourrir tout le monde, plus les à-côtés en livraisons de marijuana ?

-Et Arthur, nota Morgane. L'élever a été un sacré défi. Mais je trouve que... j'ai plutôt bien réussi, en fin de compte.

-Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Gwen, perplexe.

Morgane eut un petit rire.

-Ca n'a pas été de tout repos, reconnut-elle.

Puis elle sourit et elle ajouta :

-Mais ça n'a pas été si compliqué non plus. Il m'a suffi de penser au jour où nous serions tous à nouveau réunis, avec nos souvenirs. A la joie que tout le monde éprouverait ce jour-là, moi la première. Je me suis dit, que si je réussissais à accomplir ça, je n'aurais plus jamais à regarder en arrière avec regrets, et que je pourrais enfin être fière de moi-même.

-Tu peux, souffla Gwen. Etre fière de toi-même.

-Perceval était stagiaire infirmier aux urgences quand j'y ai accompagné Elma, reprit Morgane avec un sourire. Il avait une supérieure absolument infecte...

-Madame Estrima ! dit Perceval, horrifié. Elle me martyrisait ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle me mettrait une note absolument déplorable, parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me tomber dessus... mais à la fin de mon stage, elle m'a donné un 18 ! Et c'est ça qui m'a permis d'avoir mon diplôme !

-Disons que... madame Estrima ne t'avait pas précisément donné un 18, dit Morgane, avec un léger sourire. J'ai... rajouté un 1 sur sa note finale, et j'ai aussi... légèrement modifié l'appréciation.

Les yeux de Perceval s'arrondirent.

-J'aurais raté mon diplôme ?

-Cette femme était une garce, dit Morgane, en haussant un sourcil. Après que tu aies posé sa perfusion à Elma, elle m'a dit que tu avais les mains les plus douces du monde entier, et qu'elle n'avait même pas senti l'aiguille...

Elle soupira, et conclut :

-Et voilà, pour la manière dont je vous ai tous retrouvés. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que Gwen retrouverait ses souvenirs bien plus vite qu'Arthur, et qu'elle trouverait le moyen de vous rassembler avant moi, ce dont je la remercie, d'ailleurs, car ce faisant, elle m'a épargné bien du chevaliers de Camelot sont là, au grand complet, avec leur Reine. Et très bientôt... vous reverrez votre Roi. Si j'ai attendu si longtemps pour revenir vers vous, et vous ramener Arthur, c'était parce qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, jusqu'à très récemment.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Gwen, avec inquiétude.

-Il se souvient de tout, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête. Sa mémoire lui est revenue, en même temps que la magie, il y a très exactement deux jours.

-Comment la magie est-elle revenue ? demanda Gauvain, avec curiosité.

Morgane dissimula son sourire.

-Disons que c'est une autre longue histoire, et que je laisserai à Merlin le soin de vous la raconter.

Elle se tut un moment, puis reprit :

-Il est le seul, que je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver, alors que je l'ai cherché, autant que vous tous, pendant des années. Ca n'a vraiment pas été facile avec lui. Ses parents sont morts quand il était très jeune... il n'apparaissait nulle part... il est le dernier d'entre nous à s'être réincarné.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Merlin se soit retrouvé orphelin, dit Gwen, avec tristesse. Sa mère était tellement adorable.

-Oui, ça n'a pas été facile, pour lui, répondit Morgane.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Gwen, avec tendresse.

-Beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il a emménagé à la maison. Il est encore au lycée, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête. Il vient tout juste d'avoir dix-sept ans. Arthur en a dix-huit. Finalement, c'est lui qui l'a retrouvé. Ils ont fini... par échouer dans la même classe, croyez-le ou non.

Les chevaliers perplexes affichaient des visages rouges de concentration alors qu'ils essayaient de se représenter un Arthur, et un Merlin adolescents.

-Alors comme ça, la princesse est un gamin qui n'a même pas encore de poils au menton, ricana Gauvain.

-Un peu de respect quand tu parles du Roi, lui dit Lancelot, en lui donnant un coup de coude sous la table.

-Wow. Ca va être difficile de retrouver un Arthur qui ressemble au jeune prince que j'ai emmené faire sa première campagne, lâcha Léon.

-Mais... est-ce qu'il est... toujours... _lui, _dit Gwen, en regardant Morgane, avec inquiétude.

-Plus que tu ne pourrais en rêver, mon amie, répondit la jeune femme, avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait le plus gros du travail pour que tu puisses le retrouver exactement tel que tu l'as laissé. A une petite exception près.

-Une exception ? dit Gwen, alarmée. Quelle exception ?

-Messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous excuser ? dit Morgane, en se levant. Viens, Gwen. J'aimerais te parler seule à seule.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

'

Gwen observa Morgane d'un air pensif alors qu'elles marchaient côte à côte le long de la rue passante, et, après quelques instants de silence, n'y tenant plus, elle s'exclama :

-Vas-y. Lâche le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, avec Arthur ?

Elle ressentait une terrible angoisse, et les pires scénarios possibles défilaient dans sa tête.

-Il se souvient de tout, sauf de moi ? Il se souvient de moi, mais il a décidé qu'il ne m'aime plus ? Il est fiancé avec une autre fille ! Pire ! Il a fait... un enfant avec une autre fille ! DIS-MOI QUI C'EST, JE VAIS LA TUER !

-Non. Gwen. Non. Il n'y a pas d'autre fille, dit précipitamment Morgane. Arthur se souvient de toi, il t'aime, il...

-... ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, dit Gwen, hystérique. Bon sang, si c'est ça, je te jure que je vais devenir complètement folle ! Les choses ne peuvent pas se passer de cette manière : moi, stérile dans ma dernière vie, lui, stérile dans celle-ci. Comment pourrons-nous jamais avoir Galaad si Arthur ne peut pas avoir d'enfants ! JE VEUX MON FILS ! JE VAIS TUER QUELQU'UN SI JE NE PEUX PAS AVOIR MON FILS !

-Gwen ! Gwen, calme-toi, dit Morgane, vaguement paniquée. Ce n'est pas ça non plus. Détends-toi, s'il te plaît. Respire à fond...

-Morgane, menaça Gwen, les yeux étincelants.

-Il n'y a rien de grave, je t'assure. C'est juste... quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise, à propos de la manière dont la magie est revenue. Tu vois ? Ca n'a vraiment rien de dramatique, c'est seulement... une anecdote.

-Espèce d'idiote, dit Gwen, avec un soupir de soulagement. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs... Ce n'est pas bien, d'essayer de tuer ta belle-soeur à coups de crise cardiaque... pour un peu... je me demanderais presque si ce n'est pas une ultime tentative pour récupérer la couronne...

-Oh, je t'en prie, garde-la ! Je préfère m'offrir des vacances à Ibiza et te laisser tout le boulot, dit Morgane en riant. Je penserai à toi en dégustant ma caïpi sur la plage, en face du récif de corail... peut-être même que je t'enverrai une carte postale,...

-Quelle générosité, nota Gwen en riant.

-Attends juste un moment avant de me la jouer « je vais bien tout va bien », tu veux ? dit Morgane, avec un léger sourire, en lui jetant un petit coup d'oeil. Parce que... comment dire ça ... c'est deuxième partie de la chanson que ton mari nous a jouée sur ce coup-là.

Gwen dévisagea Morgane d'un air perplexe.

-Tu te prends pour un dragon, ou quoi, ma belle ? demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

-Quel rapport avec les dragons ? fit Morgane.

-Ce nouveau truc, de parler par énigmes...

Gwen lui envoya un regard incendiaire.

-Crache le morceau, je t'ai dit. Assez tourné autour du pot comme ça.

-D'accord. Alors voilà. Arthur a ramené la magie, affirma Morgane.

-Arthur. Ce n'était pas plutôt censé être Merlin ?

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

-C'est une devinette, dit-elle, en s'éclairant. Arthur a ramené la magie... avec la deuxième partie de la chanson _je vais bien tout va bien... _attends.. je vais trouver, je _peux _trouver... Arthur a ramené la magie...

_-_Je vais bien, tout va bien, chantonna Morgane.

-Je suis gai, tout me plaît, compléta instinctivement Gwen. Quel rapport avec... oh.

Gwen mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un début de fou-rire alors que le lien se dessinait soudain dans sa tête.

_Je suis gay tout me plaît._

Enfin, dans le cas d'Arthur, surtout Merlin.

Evidemment.

-Oh, dit-elle, en roulant des yeux.

-Oh, confirma Morgane en hochant la tête.

Gwen se mit à rire à gorge déployée, incapable de se réfréner.

-Respire, dit Morgane, en riant avec elle. Respire, ma chérie, tu vas t'étouffer.

-Arthur l'a fait avec Merlin, traduisit Gwen, entre deux éclats de rire. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont ramené la magie. Ils sont vraiment impayables, ces deux-là. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux... chassez les bonnes habitudes, et elles reviennent au galop...

-Quelles... bonnes habitudes, lâcha Morgane, perplexe.

-Arthur... avec Merlin, dit Gwen, en la regardant comme si elle était stupide. Si _ça _n'est pas une bonne vieille habitude, je ne sais pas ce qui en est une.

Les yeux de Morgane s'arrondirent alors qu'elle s'efforçait de comprendre : Gwen était convaincue qu'ils étaient amants depuis longtemps ?

-Quoi... tu ne pensais quand même pas que c'était la première fois ? dit Gwen, en riant face à sa réaction.

-Gwen. _C'était _la première fois, répondit Morgane, stupéfaite.

-Non, pas du tout. Ils l'avaient déjà fait _avant, _dit Gwen, avec un hochement de tête entendu_. _

-Non, répondit Morgane.

-Si, rétorqua Gwen. Tu n'étais jamais à Camelot, ma belle ! Je vivais là-bas, moi, je les voyais ensemble tous les jours, je _sais _comment ils étaient tous les deux... ma main à couper qu'ils le faisaient !

_Si je m'attendais à cette réaction, _pensa Morgane, abasourdie, en essayant de connecter "ma main à couper qu'ils le faisaient" avec "Guenièvre tendre épouse d'Arthur".

-Ah ! Tu vois... là, c'est moi qui t'apprends quelque chose, dit Gwen, d'un ton triomphant. Pour une fois... je suis bien contente d'être plus informée que toi... mais en même temps, concernant Merlin et Arthur, je suis incollable; j'ai été aux premières loges toute ma vie pour observer comment ils fonctionnaient, et je peux te dire que...

-Gwen. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant, répéta Morgane d'un ton plat.

-Ils n'ont surtout pas voulu que ça se sache, les connaissant tous les deux, dit Gwen, amusée.

-Non, protesta Morgane, en secouant la tête. Non, Gwen, tu n'y es pas. C'était leur première première fois.

-C'est une blague, dit Gwen, en fronçant les sourcils, incapable de croire que Morgane était sérieuse.

-Alors là, pas du tout, s'exclama Morgane. Tu aurais vu leur tête quand je suis arrivée dans leur chambre à l'improviste. Ils ne savaient plus où se mettre tous les deux.

Gwen se figea sous le choc. La première première fois ? _Eh bien, si c'est vraiment le cas, il était temps ! _pensa-t-elle, stupéfaite. Puis, elle réalisa les tenants et les aboutissants du : _quand je suis arrivée dans leur chambre à l'improviste,_ et elle réagit aussitôt.

-Tu n'as pas osé faire ça ? dit-elle, indignée. Morgane ! Tu es vraiment une sorcière !

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Je n'avais pas idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ! se défendit la jeune femme.

-Morgane ! Tu es infernale ! dit Gwen, outrée.

-De toutes façons, tous les sorciers sont au courant, parce que Merlin a eu un orgasme magique d'une telle envergure qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait le rater. Et il a fait pousser un arbre dans la chambre. Et il y avait des petits dragons, des papillons, et des fleurs partout, et...

Morgane plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait vraiment un problème pour tenir sa langue par rapport à cette histoire d'arbre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit bavarde à ce point-là sur ce sujet à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour en parler ?

_Idiote, idiote, _se morigéna-t-elle. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers Gwen... pour constater que son amie parfaitement attendrie avait posé une main sur son cœur et la regardait avec des grands yeux humides, bouleversés d'émotion.

-Des papillons et des fleurs, c'est adorable, murmura Gwen. Je suis sûre qu'ils devaient être à croquer, tous les deux, au milieu de toutes ces créations magiques enchantées. Je trouve ça tellement romantique de la part de Merlin d'avoir eu toutes ces petites attentions pour Arthur. C'est... tellement lui d'être aussi prévenant.

Morgane la regarda, médusée.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça, lâcha-t-elle.

Parce qu'elle s'était quand même à moitié attendue à devoir convaincre son amie qu'il n'y avait rien de dramatique à ce qu'Arthur couche avec Merlin. Elle avait même préparé ses arguments pour lui faire comprendre que c'était naturel, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Elle était prête à lui faire part de ses réflexions profondes sur la nature fondamentalement bisexuelle de son frère, et sur les dangers du refoulement à long terme. Elle était déterminée à la convaincre que l'amour d'Arthur pour elle n'en était pas moins pur, puissant ou profond, et qu'il ne la rendrait jamais malheureuse (et, dans le pire des cas, si rien d'autre ne marchait, elle avait prévu de faire le plaidoyer le plus émouvant du monde entier pour faire comprendre à Gwen que Merlin était vraiment un garçon très gentil contre qui il ne fallait pas se fâcher après tout ce qu'il avait enduré au cours de ses deux vies).

Mais visiblement, elle avait très largement sous-estimé la situation.

Et Gwen.

Le respect qu'elle avait pour la Reine de Camelot venait de tripler en l'espace de dix secondes pour se changer en révérence sacrée.

_Ca fait des années qu'elle a tout compris, _réalisa-t-elle, en adoration devant son amie.

-Merlin a toujours été tellement adorable, dit Gwen, avec un sourire ému. Et tu es monstrueuse, Morgane, poursuivit-elle, d'un air courroucé. Je suis sérieuse. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait ? Si c'était vraiment la première fois pour lui, ça veut dire que tu as ruiné le plus grand moment de ses deux vies en déboulant en plein milieu de la chambre comme un chien dans un jeu de quille... je veux dire d'accord, tu es incorrigible... mais pour une fois, tu ne pouvais pas faire un effort ?

-C'est vraiment tout ce qui t'inquiète, dit Morgane, incrédule, avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Tu en parles comme si ça n'était rien du tout ! Mais tu as essayé de rester vierge pendant deux mille ans pour voir ?

-Non, certainement pas, dit Morgane horrifiée par cette idée.

-Eh bien, moi non plus, fit Gwen, en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Mais Merlin l'a fait lui, c'est dire à quel point il peut être amoureux et timide... et quand enfin il ose passer au-dessus de sa réserve pour se donner complètement à l'homme qu'il aime... en espérant sans doute que personne ne le sache... paf ! Toute la planète est au courant grâce à toi ! Il doit être complètement traumatisé maintenant. Ah, je te déteste de lui avoir fait ça ! Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas malin de ta part !

-Tant que tu ne détestes pas Arthur, dit Morgane, d'un ton très satisfait.

-Pourquoi devrais-je détester Arthur ? demanda Gwen, avec étonnement.

-A cause de Merlin ?

-Quelle drôle d'idée ! Pauvre Merlin ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça !

-D'accord, dit Morgane, enchantée. Dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est parfait. Et que j'ai eu raison de te mettre au courant. Parce que je pense... que les garçons vivent tout ça de manière, disons, un peu plus mouvementée que toi, et qu'ils risquent d'être, un peu... émus, quand le sujet sera abordé. Je veux dire: techniquement, ils sont les mêmes qu'à l'époque... mais par certains côtés, ils ont quand même seulement dix-sept ans, et à dix-sept ans, les garçons ont parfois des réactions un peu immatures. Alors si tu pouvais... juste... être gentille...

-Bien sûr que je serai gentille avec Merlin, dit Gwen, indignée. Et pour ce qui est d'Arthur... ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais gérer Arthur. Ce n'est pas seulement ton frère, c'est mon mari, je le connais, je sais très exactement ce qui se passe dans sa tête, et je sais très bien comment le tenir, sans avoir besoin des conseils de personne.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, s'exclama Morgane, en pleine adoration.

-Maintenant que cette question est réglée... est-ce que je peux voir Arthur ? demanda Gwen, bouillonnant d'impatience.

-Non. Pas ce soir, répondit Morgane, d'un ton sans appel.

-Morgane ! dit Gwen, furieuse.

-Tu n'es plus à un soir près, quand même ! répondit Morgane, incrédule.

-Quand ? Je veux un jour. Et je veux une heure. Et je veux ta promesse que tu me le ramèneras toi-même, dit Gwen en pointant sur elle un doigt menaçant.

-Demain. Vingt heures. Chez toi. Et tu as ma parole qu'il sera aussi ponctuel que Lancelot.

Morgane eut un léger sourire et s'exclama :

-Je débarque chez toi à dix heures sonnantes pour jouer les bonnes fées, et préparer à mon frère la surprise de sa vie. Tu seras tellement belle quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi, qu'il tombera foudroyé net sur le tapis à l'instant même où il t'apercevra. Et je vais m'en donner à cœur joie pour préparer tout ça d'une manière... magique à souhait !

-Morgane, dit Gwen, en riant. D'accord pour la bonne fée, d'accord pour la magie. Mais tant qu'à retrouver Arthur... si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais autant qu'il soit vivant !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma chérie. Il sera vivant, et plus en forme que tu ne l'as jamais vu de toute ta vie, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête. Prépare-toi à la nuit la plus agitée que tu aies jamais vécue...

-Si tu savais comme je suis prête, répondit Gwen en riant.

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent ensemble la terrasse du café, où les chevaliers discutaient avec animation.

-Tout est en ordre, messieurs, les derniers détails viennent tout juste d'être réglés, annonça Morgane. Demain... je vous ramènerai votre ami Merlin... et votre Roi, Arthur. Et nous assisterons enfin aux grandes retrouvailles de mon frère, avec sa Reine...

Les chevaliers enchantés applaudirent comme des enfants ravis.

-A Merlin et Arthur ! dit Gauvain, en portant un toast avec la bière qu'il venait de se commander.

Et les autres trinquèrent tous en cœur.

-A notre Roi, et à notre Reine ! renchérit Lancelot, avec enthousiasme.

Et à nouveau, les verres s'entrechoquèrent.

Morgane se retourna vers Gwen pour l'embrasser en lui soufflant : «C'est l'heure pour moi de m'éclipser... à demain, ma chérie ! ».

"A demain", murmura Gwen, les yeux étincelants.

Quand elle quitta la terrasse des Trois Ciels, au claquement de ses talons hauts, les voiles de sa robe verte dansant dans son sillage, Morgane Pendragon, la sorcière, la fée, l'ange (et le démon), mit ses lunettes de soleil dans un geste de star, et fit à la vie un sourire rayonnant, superbe comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis des siècles.

Elle avait hâte de rentrer à la maison, pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à ses deux protégés.

Elle avait hâte d'être à demain soir, pour découvrir le visage d'Arthur quand il retrouverait sa Guenièvre.

Quand ça serait fait, elle se choisirait une destination paradisiaque, et elle partirait en vacances. Des vacances bien méritées, que Morgane offrirait à Morgane en guise de lune de miel avec elle-même. Peut-être bien à Tahïti. Ou alors, à Ibiza. Elle voyait ça d'ici. Elle s'installerait sur un transat face à la mer d'un bleu idéal, dans un bikini vertigineux, siroterait un verre de caïpirinia à la paille, et ferait dégringoler quelques surfeurs de leurs planches d'un simple haussement de sourcil.

Histoire de se souvenir à quel point ça pouvait être bon d'être une sorcière.


	41. Chapitre 40

_**Ruby : je ne vais pas faire des retrouvailles Arwen sur le mode humour ;). Je me ferais étrangler. Elles vont être désespérément romantiques...mais il y aura aussi des passages drôles. Et vous aurez quelques belles surprises ;). La trame sera finalement assez fidèle à celle du chapitre 35, sauf que le total est à priori en 4 parties et pas en 3.**_

_**Tinette : eh oui, maintenant tu es soumise au supplice de l'attente comme les autres ;).Mais un chapitre par jour c'est déjà pas mal, et je peux pas faire plus ! Ravi que tu apprécies Morgane... et la réaction de Gwen ;). Les grandes retrouvailles approchent à grands grands pas. Je veux faire ça bien. Marion Zimmer Bradley est géniale. Dans le bouquin c'est Arthur Guenièvre et Lancelot qui se retrouvent en ménage à trois XD.**_

_**Shmi : Gwen s'était déjà posé des questions à leur sujet à Camelot et elle en était déjà arrivée à la conclusion que si c'était le cas ça ne la gênait pas;). Et son amitié avec Merlin était vraiment très forte dans leur première vie.**_

_**Avalon : non, ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant ;). CF ma réponse à Shmi. **_

_** Princesse Kawaii : nooon, personne ne va tuer personne; je ne suis pas un grand partisan de la jalousie tueuse, je préfère le partage ;).**_

_**Tonksinette : un nouvel ennemi ? lol. C'est pour l'épisode 154, ça ! Moi j'en suis encore à dénouer les anciens noeuds ;). Je vais pas en créer de nouveaux, là, tout de suite.**_

_**Lily-Anna : bien sûr qu'il y aura encore du développement Merthur... Et sinon... Arthur va s'occuper de son père et je pense que vous allez vraiment aimer ça ;). Décrire la relation entre Merlin et Arthur ? C'est difficile, c'est tellement complexe. Entre leur lien mystique au travers de la Source ("les deux faces de la même pièce"), la relation originelle maître/serviteur, la nouvelle relation inversée et fusionnelle qu'ils ont développée dans les temps modernes, leur amitié de toujours, leur besoin manifeste de contact intime (magique ou non magique), l'expression plus physique de leur attirance (qui est récente)... pfff... je dirais qu'elle est assez indescriptible. C'est... une relation d'amour multiforme, qui se refuse à être réduite à la plus simple expression, voilà ce que je dirais. Les anglophones utilisent "soul mate", compagnons d'âme, je trouve ça beau comme expression. Ce ne sont pas "des amoureux", ni "un couple", mais ils forment "une paire", et "ils s'aiment". **_

_**Theod : j'étais timide aussi à une époque mais je cachais ça derrière un côté rebelle et sarcastique "j'te démonte en moins de deux secondes si tu me cherches des noises". Maintenant je suis devenu assez impossible à embarrasser, à fâcher ou à bousculer. J'ai un tempéramment très zen face à l'adversité et j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'apaiser les tensions que de les provoquer. Avec un petit coup d'humour bien placé, on démonte bien des raisonnements idiots, aussi. Mais si vraiment quelqu'un me cherche sur quelque chose qui me tient à coeur (j'ai des principes, j'aime pas la méchanceté gratuite, le racisme, le sexisme, l'homophobie, les gens qui s'en prennent au plus faibles qu'eux, et le manque de respect délibéré envers les autres y compris moi) je suis capable de gueuler étonne les gens quand ça arrive, parce que ça arrive vraiment rarement, je préfère la diplomatie. Mais ça a l'avantage de calmer direct les rares foi où ça se produit parce que de l'avis général je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de m'énerver pour rien. Sinon... qui a dit que les dérapages n'étaient pas terminés ? Mais le prochain ne viendra pas forcément de Morgane ;). Content que tu aies aimé la scène du café, je trouve que Morgane est vraiment sympathique avec un côté "sorcière" dans le sens espiègle du terme, j'aime bien la voir s'amuser avec ses pouvoirs et mener tous ces grands benêts par le bout du nez :). Gwen aime beaucoup Merlin, elle sait vraiment comment il pense et ressent les choses ;). Morgane est incorrigible... Après cette histoire ? Ouf ! C'est encore trop loin ! Je ferai le 513, j'ai dit que je le ferais... mais sinon, pas d'autre projet pour l'instant (sur FF en tout cas). Ceci dit, je suis loin d'avoir terminé, hein. Pas de panique XD**_

_**Legend : Gauvain saura, mais pas tout de suite. Et tu ne devineras jamais qui vendra la mèche XD. Sinon, oui, Lancelot est enfin réhabilité, il était temps ! Et tu étais sûre que Gwen réagirait comme ça parce que... (j'essaie de faire des personnages cohérents, mince alors XD). **_

_**Lena : tu vas retrouver du taf, j'en suis sûr. Faut pas te décourager, crois en toi-même et... osef, comme tu dis tout le temps ! Tu es Lena, mince alors. Rien ne te résiste ! (allez, je me mets en mode pompomboy XD). Morgane prendra des vacances, elle le vaut bien ;). Comment ça, la réaction de Gwen t'a surprise ? Elle a une super expérience de ménage à trois dans sa vie antérieure (elle a quand même partagé Arthur avec Merlin, concrètement parlant : en terme de temps, en terme de sentiments, en terme d'interactions, en terme d'influences, en terme de... tout sauf le sexe, au final; avec ou sans sexe, est-ce que ça change grand chose si on regarde bien le truc ? J'en suis pas convaincu...). Et puis, Arthur n'est PAS gay, il a une attirance caractérisée pour Merlin, c'est très différent ;).**_

_**LolOW : j'admets ma défaite pour les arbres... j'y arrive vraiment pas o_o. Et dans l'absolu, j'avoue ne pas être la réincarnation de grand chose à part moi-même (ce qui est déjà bien assez navrant comme ça XD). Je veux lire ce que tu écris :). Et on est faits pour s'entendre question grasses mats (se lever avant 14 heures en vacances, c'est un crime ;)). Morgane ne cambriole pas de banques pour offrir ses cadeaux à Merlin, elle deale de la marijuana pour Brahim après le taff ;). Cet anniversaire était un condensé de guimauve et j'assume parfaitement le fait d'avoir été un bisounours extrémiste en écrivant ça, lol. Après je comprends qu'une darksideuse comme toi n'y voit pas son épisode préféré mais il faut alterner la mignonitude et les sensations fortes pour avoir des lecteurs heureux. J'avoue, mon problème dans la vie c'est que je voudrais que tout le monde soit content ;). Arthur s'est pris une décharge électrique de souvenirs non identifiés, et ce n'est que le début :).Et j'espère que ton chef se tient ces jours-ci, sinon il va avoir affaire à moi.**_

_**Le chapitre 40... première partie XD.**_

**CHAPITRE 40**

**PARTIE 1**

_« Asseyez-vous tous les deux. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer... »_

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Arthur repensait à la déclaration inattendue que leur avait fait Morgane, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, quand elle était revenue de son rendez-vous avec un petit sourire plaqué sur la figure.

Il ne lui avait encore jamais vu l'air aussi satisfait, mais il y avait de quoi, étant donné la surprise qu'elle leur avait préparée... la cachottière... il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait réussi à garder un pareil secret pour elle-même, étant donné ce qu'elle avait fait du leur la veille ! Mais en même temps, il était heureux qu'elle ait réussi à garder ce mystère pour elle pendant si longtemps, sans quoi il n'aurait certainement pas ressenti une aussi brutale explosion de joie en l'entendant affirmer d'un ton solennel :

_« Merlin. Arthur. Je sais où est Guenièvre. Je viens juste de la rencontrer en ville. Léon, Lancelot, Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval sont avec elle... Ils ont tous retrouvés leurs souvenirs, ils vous attendent avec la plus grande impatience... et demain soir, je vous conduirai à eux.»_

Arthur savait qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit. Il était tellement impatient de à l'idée de revoir Guenièvre... Il avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait à vitesse décuplée, un vrai feu d'artifice...et des milliers de questions éclataient à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il se retourna pour la vingtième fois sur le clic clac avec un soupir agacé et son coude atterrit dans les côtes de Merlin qui gémit un « Aïe ! » plantif. «Désolé», répondit Arthur, en continuant à s'agiter, et son genou percuta malencontreusement le postérieur de Merlin qui se redressa brutalement sous le choc, pleinement réveillé. « Ne tire pas sur les draps », rouspéta Arthur.

Merlin se retourna vers lui avec un léger soupir, et le dévisagea avec perplexité.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien. Rendors-toi, ordonna Arthur.

-J'aimerais bien, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais, alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de bouger dans tous les sens, nota Merlin.

-C'est ce sommier, se plaignit Arthur. On sent tous les ressorts, pas moyen de trouver une position confortable...

Merlin haussa un sourcil et un léger sourire vint s'inscrire sur son visage.

-Vous êtes nerveux à cause de demain soir, pointa-t-il.

-Non, pas du tout, nia Arthur.

-Si, vous l'êtes, répondit Merlin dont le sourire s'élargit.

-Rendors-toi, Merlin, répéta Arthur d'un ton ferme. Ca ne sert à rien qu'on passe une nuit blanche _tous les deux._

-Je suis réveillé maintenant, alors autant parler. Ca vous aidera peut-être à arrêter de gigoter comme une grenouille dans un bocal...

Arthur lui adressa un regard sombre.

-Allez-y, Arthur, dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe... je vous écoute, dit Merlin, en s'installant confortablement sur l'oreiller.

-C'est vrai, s'exclama Arthur, qui, au fond de lui, n'attendait que le feu vert de Merlin pour pouvoir s'exprimer à voix haute. Je suis nerveux. Comment ne le serais-je pas ? Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai pas revu Guenièvre...

Merlin fut forcé de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire quand il vit l'expression d'Arthur virer à l'inquiétude la plus totale.

-Comment crois-tu qu'elle va me trouver ? Je veux dire...par rapport à avant ? J'étais Roi, à Camelot; j'avais... une position, de la prestance... de l'argent... Maintenant, je suis lycéen en terminale au Queen Mary et je vis aux crochets de Morgane...ce n'est pas... vraiment... le genre de chose qui risque de faire rêver une femme. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Mais j'étais plutôt bel homme quand nous nous sommes quittés. Je veux dire... toutes ces séances d'entraînement me maintenaient en forme... et puis... j'avais trente ans... alors que là, j'ai l'air d'être un gamin...

-Arthur...

-Je me suis regardé dans la glace tout à l'heure, poursuivit Arthur, sans l'écouter. Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ce que j'ai vu. J'aurais du faire plus de sport... j'ai été trop bête ! Tu as vu mes bras ? Mes biceps ressemblent à des marshmallows, et puis, à force de manger toutes ces bonnes choses dont tu me gaves, j'ai attrapé du ventre...

-Mmm... ça ne change pas beaucoup de l'époque de Camelot, ça, remarqua Merlin avec un petit sourire.

-Merlin !

-C'était une blague, dit Merlin en roulant des yeux. .

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues. Je suis sérieux, s'exclama Arthur, d'une voix stressée. Et si... et si je ne lui plaisais pas du tout ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ce serait possible, répondit Merlin, incrédule.

-C'est parce que... tu n'as aucune impartialité dès lors qu'il s'agit de moi, s'énerva Arthur. Je pourrais ressembler à un sac à patates que tu me regarderais encore comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde... mais... laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, Merlin : tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

Merlin haussa les sourcils, amusé.

-Oh, et puis vous avez sans doute raison après tout, dit-il, avec désinvolture (parce que prendre Arthur à rebrousse-poil était une technique infaillible pour le faire changer d'idée quand il tournait en rond). Gwen ne vous aime que pour votre physique, et quand elle verra que vous avez perdu tous vos muscles, elle s'enfuira en courant.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

Merlin se mit à pouffer de rire face à tant d'idiotie.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'agita Arthur.

-Oh ! Si, vraiment, ça l'est, dit Merlin, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es censé me soutenir moralement, pas... te moquer de moi, lui rappela Arthur, courroucé.

-Désolé, fit Merlin, en essayant de retrouver son sérieux.

Avant de lâcher un « aïe ! » choqué lorsqu'il écopa d'une claque sur la tête.

-Vous m'avez frappé ! dit-il, stupéfait. Je croyais que vous en aviez terminé avec ça dans cette vie !

-Je croyais aussi, dit Arthur, les yeux plissés, mais ça t'apprendra à rire de ton Roi, _Merlin_.

_Mon Roi est de mauvaise humeur, _pensa Merlin, amusé, en regardant l'intéressé.

Arthur s'était mis à bouder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Merlin l'avait toujours trouvé adorable quand il boudait, même quand il était dans une humeur comme celle-ci, une humeur « seau-d'eau-dans-la-figure et tapes-sur-la-tête » qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler de vieux souvenirs de Camelot. Il imaginait sans peine _Arthur-cinq-ans _avec la même moue plaquée sur la figure.

Il avait beau s'être pris un coup de coude dans les côtes en guise de « réveille-toi Merlin », un coup de genou dans l'arrière-train comme piqûre de rappel et une bourrade « la ferme » sur la tête, il avait de la compassion pour Arthur, parce qu'il savait que son inquiétude était sincère (ce qui, soit dit en passant, le rendait d'autant plus ridicule).

Il se retourna sur le ventre, et regarda son Roi en pensant : _quel tragédien._

-C'est de Gwen que nous sommes en train de parler, lui rappela-t-il. Elle vous aime, bon sang ! Elle se fiche de vos deux kilos en trop, elle vous aimerait même si vous étiez obèse, manchot, aveugle, ou que sais-je encore...

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin.

-Comment peux-tu en être si certain ? demanda-t-il.

Merlin poussa un soupir et fit à Arthur son regard : _franchement.._.

-Toi tu resterais avec moi, toi, si je me retrouvais obèse, manchot, aveugle,... ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Arthur d'un ton incertain.

Merlin lui renvoya un coup d'oeil amusé.

_Quelqu'un a besoin qu'on lui jette des fleurs, qu'on le rassure et qu'on lui dise à quel point on l'aime, _pensa-t-il. _Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas obtenir ce genre de résultat en tapant sur la tête des gens..._

-Non. Pas du tout, répondit-il, d'un ton enchanté. Je vous abandonnerais pour un type avec deux bras, deux yeux, de plus gros biceps et des tablettes de chocolat mieux dessinées, parce que je juge les gens sur la forme de leurs muscles et pas sur la taille de leur cœur.

Arthur haussa les sourcils d'un air incrédule alors que Merlin, pince sans rire, continuait sans se démonter :

-Normal, vu que je suis une personne futile et superficielle, exactement comme Gwen. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que nous nous entendons aussi bien, nous sommes tous les deux attirés par l'argent, le pouvoir, et les hommes au physique avantageux. Raison pour laquelle nous vous avons supporté pendant si longtemps autrefois, parce que sans toutes ces contreparties, franchement...vous ne croyez quand même pas que nous serions restés ?

-Merlin, dit Arthur, en réprimant un sourire.

-Vous savez quoi, Arthur ? Notre problème, à Gwen et moi, c'est que nous avons vraiment des penchants bizarres. Il semblerait que ce qui nous attire le plus au final... soit... la crétinerie, dit Merlin, hilare. Et comme vous ne risquez pas de vous en trouver dépourvu... vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire pour votre potentiel de séduction...quelle que soit l'époque, vous êtes un vrai champion dans ce domaine !

-Idiot, va, fit Arthur en riant avec lui.

-C'est celui qui dit qui est, Votre Anerie, rétorqua Merlin avec un immense sourire.

-Tu pourrais quand même comprendre que je sois nerveux, reprit Arthur, plus sérieusement. Tu as entendu ce que Morgane a dit ? Guenièvre a passé ces derniers mois en compagnie de Monsieur Parfait.

-Monsieur Parfait ? dit Merlin, perplexe en se demandant : _et qui est-ce donc ?_

-Lancelot ! répondit Arthur, en roulant des yeux, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore chercher ! dit Merlin en plissant les yeux.

-Je ne cherche rien du tout, je constate. Sois un peu honnête, Merlin. Lancelot a toujours été...meilleur que moi, dans tous les domaines. Avec une lance... avec les femmes...

Merlin écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de découvrir l'étendue de cette crise de confiance subite.

-Il est plus intelligent, plus séduisant et plus perspicace que moi... Il a tout de suite compris la vérité à propos de toi alors que j'ai mis des années à la découvrir... et il a conquis le cœur de Guenièvre d'un seul regard alors que j'ai mis des mois à attirer son attention...

-Mmm... vous n'avez pas tort, reconnut Merlin, en hochant pensivement la tête. Lancelot a vraiment beaucoup de plus: il plus poli, plus élégant... il ne rechigne pas à s'occuper des tâches ménagères, contrairement à certaines Altesses de ma connaissance...

Arthur le regarda d'un air désespéré.

-Quoi vous m'avez demandé d'être honnête, non ? demanda Merlin, avec un petit sourire.

Arthur poussa un gémissement d'agonie et rabattit son oreiller sur sa tête.

-Je n'ai aucune chance face à Lancelot. La preuve, même toi, tu le trouves mieux que moi...

Merlin secoua la tête, incrédule face à un tel concentré d'auto-apitoiement.

-J'ai toujours été un second choix pour Guenièvre de toutes manières... je ferais mieux de me préparer au pire...

-Arthur... dit Merlin, en poussant l'oreiller sous lequel il se cachait sur le côté. Lancelot est quelqu'un de très bien. Il a énormément de qualités. Mais Gwen n'est pas amoureuse de Lancelot. Elle est amoureuse de vous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? se lamenta Arthur.

-C'est avec vous qu'elle s'est mariée, lui rappela Merlin.

-Lancelot était mort quand elle m'a dit oui la deuxième fois... ça ne prouve rien, contra Arthur.

Merlin haussa un sourcil face à tant de mauvaise foi.

-Cessez de faire l'enfant. Vous vous angoissez pour rien, je vous assure.

-Mais si elle ne voulait pas de moi... reprit Arthur, en pleine détresse.

-Arthur, dit Merlin d'un ton ferme. Elle vous veut. Croyez-moi. Vous êtes la seule personne au monde dont elle ait envie à ses côtés.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que je la connais, pointa Merlin, en se rallongeant sur le dos.

Il hésita un instant, puis il ajouta à voix basse, envahi par une vague de sentiments inopinée :

-Nous nous ressemblons plus que vous ne l'imaginez, Gwen et moi.

Arthur éclata de rire, coupant net l'émotion vibrante de sa confession sincère dans un élan de pure crétinerie typique de l'Abruti Royal.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai toujours dit, Merlin. Tu es une vraie fille, pointa-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas une fille, protesta Merlin, indigné. Les garçons aussi peuvent... avoir des sentiments.

-C'est vrai... d'ailleurs, je me souviens très bien de ce que tu m'as répondu la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé de me parler des tiens.

Merlin s'empourpra violemment et menaça :

-Je vais vous transformer en crapaud si vous continuez, Arthur.

-Oooh, le grand sorcier sort ses griffes, répondit Arthur d'un ton joueur.

-Et Gwen aura beau vous embrasser, je ne vous retransformerai pas en prince pour autant !

-Merlin est vexé ! Merlin est vexé ! claironna Arthur en lui envoyant l'oreiller en travers de la figure. Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Vous êtes...aaaaaah ! J'en perds mes mots, fit Merlin, en secouant la tête, mi-amusé, mi-furieux.

-Viens te battre, Merlin..., provoqua Arthur en ouvrant les bras. Allez... qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Merlin étrécit les yeux et lui renvoya l'oreiller en pleine tête en marmonnant : « Prenez donc ça, Votre Anerie ».

-Ouh, quelle attaque... je suis mort de peur... le nargua Arthur en riant.

Merlin tenta un plaquage et se retrouva renversé sur le matelas. Il utilisa sa magie pour disparaître et Arthur se retrouva le nez dans les oreillers. « Tu triches!» s'exclama Arthur en essayant de l'attraper par la manche de son pyjama avant qu'il ne s'enfuie plus loin. « C'est vous qui vouliez jouer », lui répondit Merlin, narquois, assis sur la table de la cuisine. Arthur fonça droit sur lui, Merlin se télé-transporta à l'intérieur de la salle de bains. Arthur fit demi-tour sur ses talons, se prit les pieds dans le tapis en se jetant à sa poursuite et faillit faire un vol plané. Merlin le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras et s'exclama en riant : « Ma parole, vous êtes vraiment rouillé ! Il faut à tout prix qu'on reprenne ces séances d'entraînement... ». Puis il tituba sous le poids d'Arthur et se cogna dans l'armoire de la salle de bains qui se renversa dans un « bang ! » tonitruant.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Morgane, échevelée, en émergeant de la chambre. Vous en faites un raffût tous les deux !

-Arthur n'arrive pas à dormir, l'informa Merlin. Alors j'essaie de le fatiguer un peu en lui faisant faire du sport. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas gagné. Il ne m'a pas couru après vingt secondes, il souffle comme un phoque... il a failli se casser une jambe et il a détruit la salle de bains. On est très loin des performances dont il était capable à Camelot au réveil... alors qu'il n'a jamais été du matin.

-Merlin ! rugit Arthur, rouge vif. Tu ne t'es pas... occupé de moi comme il fallait. Je n'ai plus aucune endurance, je n'arrive même plus à te pourchasser correctement. Que va penser Guenièvre si elle me voit dans cet état ? Je veux... je veux aller faire un footing !

-Quoi, maintenant ? dit Merlin, stupéfait.

-Parfaitement ! Où est mon jogging ? Apporte-le-moi tout de suite et en route ! s'exclama Arthur.

-Et maintenant, ils vont aller courir à trois heures du matin, marmonna Morgane, abasourdie, en faisant demi-tour pour retourner vers son lit, alors que Merlin protestait derrière elle : «_Arthur, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » . _Ces garçons sont vraiment complètement fous...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

-Je ne vais pas arriver à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, dit Gwen, agacée, en se redressant sur son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je vois ça, lui répondit Mithian, amusée.

Elle avait puni Gauvain en le laissant dormir tout seul pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa meilleure amie en lui proposant une soirée pyjama, mais elle commençait à regretter sa brillante idée. Gwen était tout simplement intenable. Et elle n'avait plus que le mot « Arthur » à la bouche.

-En même temps, sur ce coup-là, tu as fait fort, soupira la Française. Quand je pense qu'il a suffi que j'aie le dos tourné pendant deux heures pour que tu retrouves Merlin, Arthur _et _Morgane...

-Ne me parle pas de Morgane... je la déteste ! se lamenta Gwen. Vingt quatre heures... est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça représente pour moi ?

-Le temps qu'il te reste avant de te retrouver avec la corde au cou ? répondit Mithian, d'un ton plein de compassion. En tout cas... profites-en bien, ma grande... parce que d'ici demain... tu te retrouveras mariée sans même avoir signé de contrat. Ma pauvre... je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place !

-Arthur n'a rien d'une _corde, _Mithian, répondit Gwen, en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est mon âme sœur ! Mon mari !

-Allez... tu ne sais même pas de quoi il aura l'air dans cette vie... Sérieusement ! Il est encore au _lycée _! dit Mithian, en roulant des yeux.

-Ca m'est complètement égal, ça... c'est Arthur ! _Mon _Arthur ! Je suis tellement, tellement impatiente de le revoir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans, j'ai... envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et de hurler son nom dans la rue pour réveiller tout le quartier ! Je l'aime, Mithian.

-Tu es complètement folle, dit Mithian, en dévisageant Gwen d'un air abasourdi.

-Je l'aime, répéta Gwen en riant, et je vais enfin pouvoir... pouvoir...

-Coucher avec lui, résuma Mithian d'un ton plat.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être romantique, dit Gwen, avec sarcasme.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas à ça que tu penses, là, tout de suite, se moqua Mithian.

-Non, _ma grande_, ce n'est pas du tout à ça que je pense, là, tout de suite, répondit Gwen, en secouant la tête. Si tu veux tout savoir...

-... je ne veux pas !

-... je suis en train de penser à la première fois qu'il m'a embrassée... Je venais de lui donner un gage, pour qu'il lui porte chance pendant son tournoi... et il est resté là, à me regarder... comme si j'étais un ange, avec cette expression... si Arthurienne dans les yeux... Comme s'il était...complètement subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, alors qu'il me regardait, moi, Gwen, la fille du forgeron, la servante de sa soeur. C'était... de la folie... Il était tellement jeune, et tellement maladroit, mais en même temps... tellement déterminé, et il avait l'air tellement... amoureux. C'était comme s'il venait de me transformer en princesse avec un seul de ses regards. Et ce baiser était... si follement romantique, parce que c'était son premier baiser, et quand il est parti, j'ai pensé, _mon prince, _et mon cœur battait à toute allure parce qu'il était tellement beau, dans la lumière du matin, que...

-Aaaah, arrête, tu vas me tuer ! s'écria Mithian, avec un regard horrifié. Midinette, sors de ce corps, et rends-moi _ma _Gwen immédiatement !

-Non, je ne veux pas être _ta _Gwen ni celle de personne d'autre ! J'ai envie d'être la Guenièvre d'Arthur. J'ai envie de retrouver mon prince, mon mari, mon amour, et de...

Gwen ferma les yeux, transportée.

-Tu es _effrayante, _dit Mithian, fascinée.

-Mon Dieu, je ne vais _jamais _arriver à dormir, murmura Gwen, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Tu es perdue pour le féminisme, continua Mithian, en secouant la tête, choquée. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi. En plus, nous ne devons pas parler du même Arthur. Parce que, pour ce qui est de la maladresse, je m'en souviens bien... mais pour ce qui est du prince auréolé de lumière... excuse-moi, hein... mais je ne sais pas où tu l'as vu.

-Tu es jalouse, dit Gwen, d'un ton supérieur. Parce que tu as récupéré Gauvain, et que le seul romantisme dont il soit capable, c'est celui qui consiste à mettre ses chaussettes dans le panier à linge après que tu lui aies hurlé de ne pas les laisser traîner dans le bac à fleurs.

-Gauvain est amusant, enthousiaste, et pas prétentieux pour un sou, dit Mithian, en haussant un sourcil. Je l'aime exactement tel qu'il est et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

-Je t'ai entendue, ma douce ! dit Gauvain de l'autre côté de la cloison.

-Gauvain, si tu continues à nous espionner, je t'arrache la tête ! rugit Mithian.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon adorée ! s'écria joyeusement Gauvain.

-Gauvain la ferme ou je te fourre une de tes chaussettes dans la bouche ! ordonna Mithian.

Puis elle eut un petit sourire et dit à Gwen, d'un ton victorieux :

-Tu vois ? Nous sommes parfaitement assortis lui et moi.

Gwen se moquait que Mithian et Gauvain soient assortis, elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser...

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'Arthur m'aimera comme avant ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton inquiet. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il aura autant envie de m'embrasser qu'autrefois? A ton avis... est-ce qu'il me regardera encore avec cette expression-là dans les yeux ? Celle qui me faisait fondre...celle qui me donnait l'impression d'être la seule femme sur terre.

-Gwen, dit Mithian, avec un sourire attendri. Tu es en train de parler de l'homme qui n'arrivait à penser à aucune autre femme que toi après que tu l'aies trompé avec son meilleur ami la veille de votre mariage. Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment, il est très exactement dans le même état que toi... mais si vous continuez sur cette voie tous les deux, demain soir, au lieu de vous offrir la plus prodigieuse partie de jambes en l'air de toute l'histoire, vous allez vous retrouver à ronfler dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et alors, ce sera _vraiment : « _bonjour le romantisme »,...

La Française soupira.

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire un petit effort, et essayer de dormir un peu ?

-Je n'y arriverai jamais, dit Gwen, en se laissant tomber en travers des oreillers. Et je vais devenir folle à rester allongée comme ça sans rien faire. Aaaah... mon royaume pour un magicien... je veux que le temps passe plus vite !

-Il est quatre heures du matin...

-Oh tiens, et si on allait se faire des crêpes ?

-Gwen ! dit Mithian, abasourdie.

-Ca me ferait penser à autre chose, Mithian... et puis, je meurs de faim...allez, viens... s'il te plaît ?

-Bon, d'accord. Va pour les crêpes, dit Mithian, en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais si tu te retrouves avec des cernes de trois kilomètres de long sous les yeux demain soir, il ne faudra pas t'en prendre à moi, parce que ce ne sera pas faute de t'avoir prévenue !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Combien de kilomètres on va encore être obligés de courir ? demanda Merlin, essoufflé, derrière Arthur qui joggait furieusement à deux mètres devant lui autour du carré d'immeubles.

-Je suis censé me remettre en forme pour ma femme, Merlin. Dix minutes de footing ne suffisent pas à transformer un homme en athlète ! Il faut que je m'entraîne. Tu n'as qu'à... utiliser ta magie si tu n'arrives pas à suivre le rythme.

-J'aimerais bien. Mais il y a du monde dehors, et je suis censé être discret avec ma magie, lui rappela Merlin, en se tenant les côtes.

-Si tu jacassais moins, tu n'aurais pas autant de problèmes de souffle, lui signala Arthur, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner.

-Je n'ai pas de problèmes de souffle, j'ai un point de côté qui me fait souffrir le martyre...

-Merlin... fais un effort, tu veux ? Une demi-heure de course à pied n'a jamais tué personne... et ça ne te fera pas de mal, de te remettre au sport, à toi non plus. Tu t'es regardé ?

-Quoi ? demanda Merlin, incrédule en pensant : _c'est vraiment ma fête ce soir_.

-Je ressemble peut-être à un marshmallow, mais toi... on croirait de la guimauve tellement tu es mou ! Allez... motive-toi... tu as bien besoin de te faire un peu de muscle ! Histoire de ressembler un peu plus à un homme.

-Je n'ai... pas besoin .. de ressembler... un peu plus... à un homme... haleta Merlin derrière lui. Je n'ai... personne... à séduire, contrairement... à vous...

-Personne à séduire ? Et l'opinion que tu as de toi-même, alors ? Ca ne compte pas ? Un peu de fierté masculine, Merlin !

-Je porte le tablier... que vous m'avez offert pour faire la cuisine,... j'ai renoncé... à toute forme de fierté depuis longtemps, pantela Merlin. Est-ce qu'on peut aller dormir, maintenant que vous me l'avez fait dire ... ? S'il vous plaît...

-Et c'est ça que tu appelles un _soutien moral. _Tu n'as pas arrêté un seul instant d'essayer de me distraire de mon objectif ! Beau témoignage de solidarité envers un ami dans le besoin, Merlin, vraiment ! s'exclama Arthur.

-Je suis vraiment... très solidaire, protesta Merlin. Mais si vous ne ralentissez pas... je vais me retrouver en réa... et quand vous serez obligé d'expliquer... aux autres... pourquoi je ne suis pas avec vous...pour les grandes retrouvailles... Lancelot et Gauvain... vous étrangleront avant que vous ne puissiez prouver à Gwen... quel merveilleux athlète vous êtes.

-Je suis sûr que Lancelot court le marathon, lui, se lamenta Arthur.

Puis il explosa :

-Merlin, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait courir le marathon au lieu de me gaver de pâtés en croûte et de cakes au chocolat ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-J'ai envie d'une raclette, dit Gwen, en fouillant dans le frigo.

Mithian regarda la cuisine envahie par la pâte à crêpe et les pots de nutella, puis, son amie qui était en train de sortir le plateau à fromage, et elle pensa avec horreur : _« un monstre est né cette nuit »._

-Tu vas te rendre malade si tu continues à dévorer comme ça... la prévint-elle.

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Gwen, agacée. J'ai toujours eu l'estomac solide. Demande à Arthur, il me laissait toujours finir ses assiettes... surtout quand la nourriture n'était pas à son goût, d'ailleurs. Je me souviens, à Ealdor, chez la mère de Merlin, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec un bol de gruau entre les mains, il me le faisait passer... quel crétin, quand j'y repense, à faire son difficile alors que cette bouillie était délicieuse...

-D'accord, peut-être que tu ne vas pas te rendre malade, nota Mithian. Mais tu vas réussir à prendre dix kilos en l'espace d'une seule nuit.

-Quoi, tu crois qu'Arthur va me trouver trop grosse ? demanda Gwen, paniquée, en lâchant le plateau à fromage. Ce serait vraiment affreux...

-Gwen, tu es parfaite.

-Non, tu as raison... peut-être que je devrais... monter et descendre les escaliers deux ou trois fois pour éliminer tout ce que j'ai avalé.

Mithian appuya son front contre le frigo et le mot « _somnifères » _dansa brièvement dans son esprit alors que son amie se précipitait vers les marches pour se mettre à faire du step.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Plus besoin de courir, j'ai trouvé ! Je suis le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, je peux vous concocter un sortilège qui vous fasse pousser des muscles sans avoir besoin de faire aucun effort ! dit Merlin, illuminé, derrière Arthur.

-Ce serait de la triche. Je ne veux pas de muscles frelatés, dit Arthur, d'un ton méprisant. Allez, encore un petit effort, Merlin... il ne nous reste plus que dix minutes à tenir pour boucler notre première heure de marathon ! Combien de kilomètres crois-tu que... Merlin ? Merlin ! MERLIN !

Arthur se retourna pour découvrir son ami par-terre, les bras et les jambes en étoile, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il fit précipitamment demi-tour pour arriver à sa hauteur, et se pencha sur lui en demandant avec inquiétude :

-Merlin, ça ne va pas ?

-...on, répondit Merlin, le souffle court, les yeux lamoyants, en secouant la tête.

-D'accord, tu sais quoi ? On va rentrer tranquillement... en marchant..., promit Arthur.

-... besoin de récupérer, haleta Merlin, en secouant la tête. Ne vous occupez pas de moi... laissez-moi ici... je vous rattraperai plus tard...

-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit Arthur, en roulant des yeux.

Et il le redressa avant de le jeter sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre.

-Arthur... laissez-moi descendre ! protesta Merlin, en essayant de se débattre.

-Ca va, Merlin, je peux te porter, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois...

-Je ne veux pas ! Reposez-moi par-terre !

-Dis-toi que tu participes à la deuxième étape de mon programme d'entraînement. Je suis sûr que ça me fera le plus grand bien de te transporter comme ça sur cinq étages.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Tiens, Gwen, tu dois avoir soif, dit Mithian, avec un sourire insidieux, en se mettant en travers des marches, un verre de jus de fruit à la main.

Elle avait trouvé les somnifères qu'elle cherchait dans l'armoire à pharmacie de Gaïus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à droguer la Reine de Camelot et le calme reviendrait enfin dans la maison.

-Merci, tu es gentille, répondit Gwen. Mais je vais encore faire un petit aller-retour avant de...

-Bois, ordonna Mithian, d'une voix de dragon.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Gwen, en vidant le verre d'un trait.

Quelques marches plus tard, elle s'exclamait :

-Ouh ! Je me sens déjà beaucoup plus détendue. Comme quoi, il y a de meilleures manières de se relaxer que de rester au lit à attendre que le sommeille vienne...

Mithian se précipita pour la rattraper alors qu'elle titubait.

-Ca va aller ?

-Mmm. Je crois que je vais aller dormir, maintenant, acquiesça Gwen.

Elle s'étendit sur le lit, léthargique.

Quand elle ferma les yeux, elle pensa à Arthur...

Elle ne voyait plus le jeune prince hésitant qui l'avait embrassée pour la première fois par un beau matin de printemps, juste avant de partir tournoyer, mais l'Arthur qu'elle avait épousé, celui dont elle avait partagé les responsabilités, et le règne, celui qui lui avait fait l'amour une dernière fois à la veille de Camlann, celui qui l'avait tenue dans ses bras à la toute fin, après qu'elle se soit interposée pour empêcher les ténèbres de le lui ravir...

Arthur était son Roi. Elle l'aimait dans cette royauté juste, droite et généreuse qu'il portait en lui comme un fanal, comme une lumière. Elle aimait qu'il ait le cœur assez large pour tout son peuple, elle aimait qu'il soit né pour se donner entièrement à ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Les bras d'Arthur étaient larges comme le monde, et son étreinte était immense. Il avait tant combattu, et tant souffert au cours de sa première vie si brève. Il avait toujours été si généreux dans sa manière de s'offrir. Elle avait été là, pour adoucir le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules en l'aidant à le porter, et Merlin l'avait aidée, à entourer Arthur de fleurs, de papillons, et d'amour, pour qu'il puisse embrasser sa destinée sans faiblir en sachant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Elle se souvenait, de cet espace enchanté qu'ils avaient fait exister pour lui tous les deux, et de la manière dont ils aimaient à s'enfuir à l'intérieur tous les trois, parce que, dans cette sphère, ni le temps, ni le destin, ni le devoir n'existaient plus. Ils étaient des enfants émerveillés dans un monde plein d'amour et de rires, ils étaient jeunes, libres et éternels, ils étaient magiques, heureux et étincelants.

C'était dans le cœur de cet amour qu'avait été conçu Galaad, et c'était de cet amour qu'il était issu.

Morgane pouvait bien rire des arbres sacrés, des papillons bleus et des dragons de feu qui s'envolaient jusqu'au ciel. Gwen savait que c'était au milieu d'eux que dansait le visage de son fils, parce que la lumière ne pouvait naître que de la source de la magie, qui était aussi la source de l'amour, le rêve d'Arthur, et le cœur de Merlin.

Le visage de son bien-aimé se dessinait sous ses paupières closes, et ses lèvres murmuraient à nouveau : _Guenièvre, _tandis que son regard s'éclairait de cet immense amour qu'elle avait vu brûler en lui jadis, et qui lui avait donné la foi...

Elle frémissait de tout ce qu'elle attendait de retrouver, de tout cet amour qu'ils allaient vivre, de tout ce bonheur qu'ils allaient ressentir et partager, de toute cette magie qu'ils allaient faire ensemble.

Rien ne pouvait lui faire peur.

Aucune frontière n'existait plus.

Ils étaient les parents de la lumière.

Ils la feraient naître dans le monde.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Et voilà, souffla Arthur, en nage, en déposant Merlin sur le clic clac. Programme d'entraînement... complété. C'est que tu pèses ton poids, finalement. J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir les deux derniers étages sur les genoux.

-Je vous avais prévenu, nota Merlin, en se débarrassant de ses chaussures pour s'enfouir sous les draps. L'abus de fierté masculine est dangereux pour la santé...

-Et comment saurais-tu ça, Merlin...

-Deux vies passées à vous observer, répondit Merlin, en fermant les yeux.

-J'ai mal partout, se plaignit Arthur. Tu ne voudrais pas me faire un petit massage ?

-Pas à cinq heures du matin... La seule chose que je sois encore capable de faire, maintenant... c'est partir au pays des rêves, et si vous ne faites pas au moins l'effort d'essayer de me suivre, je vous jure que je vous ensorcelle pour vous endormir de force, répondit Merlin, épuisé..

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais porter demain... je n'ai rien à me mettre, dit Arthur, en s'allongeant à contre-coeur.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit Merlin, en l'attirant à lui.

-Mais on n'aura jamais le temps d'aller faire du shopping, se plaignit Arthur en refermant ses bras sur lui.

-Pas besoin... je peux vous relooker entièrement par magie, répondit Merlin, en se mussant dans son étreinte. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter comme ça. Je vous promets que vous serez beau. J'y veillerai personnellement.

-S'il faut faire confiance à tes goûts vestimentaires, maintenant, je ne sais pas où on va, dit Arthur, en se mettant à bouger. Je vais certainement me retrouver couvert de plumes, ou...

Une petite étincelle dorée passa dans les yeux bleus de Merlin alors qu'il activait subtilement ses pouvoirs pour empêcher son ami de recommencer à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Arthur sentit son impatience s'apaiser en douceur quand la magie de Merlin l'effleura et réalisa que son sorcier était en train de chercher à le bercer discrètement pour l'endormir. Un sourire amusé s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres alors que ses paupières se fermaient. Si Merlin croyait qu'il n'était pas capable de se rendre compte quand il utilisait sa magie sur lui, il se trompait... il aurait reconnu cette chaleur dorée entre mille...

Ce soir, elle venait accompagnée d'un visage qui ressemblait à un rêve, puisque c'était celui de Guenièvre, dont les yeux noirs, scintillants, se tournaient vers lui dans l'éclat du levant, proclamant avec un feu que rien ne pourrait jamais éteindre : _je t'aimerai toujours, Arthur quelles que soient les épreuves, les peines, les obstacles, si long que puisse être le cours du fleuve du temps. _

Sa Reine rayonnait dans la lumière de la magie, la magie de Merlin, la magie de la Source, belle, forte et majestueuse. Elle n'était pas juste une femme parmi tant d'autres. Elle était la souveraine d'Albion, sa pareille, son égale, la mère de son peuple, la partenaire de son rêve. L'amour qu'il avait pour elle était comme le soleil. Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés pour être lui-même...

_Un homme a besoin de deux jambes pour marcher, de deux bras pour construire, et de deux yeux pour voir, _pensa Arthur, à demi inconscient, alors que le sommeil l'emportait.

Guenièvre et Merlin étaient ses jambes, ses bras et ses yeux, et il avait tellement de chance.

Sous ses paupières closes, Arthur vit se dessiner le visage de sa bien-aimée, qui avait la couleur du bronze, et les lèvres de Guenièvre s'incurvèrent dans un sourire. Il pouvait presque respirer son parfum à nouveau. Il y avait une telle profondeur dans son regard, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait en inclinant la tête, et ses mains étaient si douces sur sn visage.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur, _lui murmura-t-elle, avec un regard tendre et espiègle. _Je mettrai des pâtés en croûte dans ton sac pour le voyage._

-Arthur... ? dit Merlin, d'une voix inquiète.

-...j'ai l'impression que la fatigue me rattrape...

Merlin regarda Arthur s'envoler sans lui vers le pays des rêves avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait aimé faire ce soir, et, pour être honnête, aucune d'elles n'incluait de courir en rond autour du quartier jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir demander à Arthur s'il comptait vraiment informer Gwen de ce qui était arrivé à Bristol, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se représentait cette discussion, il sentait la panique lui serrer la gorge en imaginant ses conséquences.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler de ses sentiments sans que ça ne vire à la blague, et avoir une vraie discussion, à propos de la situation impossible dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés tous les deux, dans l'espoir d'être un peu rassuré.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir savourer pleinement cette dernière nuit serré dans les bras d'Arthur, prendre le temps de contempler le visage de la moitié sans laquelle il n'était qu'une moitié égarée, partager avec lui un ultime moment de tendresse, et peut-être, goûter à un dernier baiser. .

Mais maintenant, il était trop tard, parce qu'Arthur était en train de ronfler, et Merlin avait la gorge un peu serrée malgré lui, en pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait encore voulu pouvoir dire, et faire, ce soir, avant qu'Arthur ne s'endorme.

A compter de demain, quoiqu'Arthur puisse en dire, ce genre de chose serait définitivement terminé.

Merlin s'était promis d'y mettre fin lui-même si son ami ne le faisait pas, parce que le contraire n'aurait pas été correct envers Gwen, et qu'il se sentait déjà bien assez coupable comme ça vis à vis d'elle, de lui avoir emprunté son mari.

Mais il ne pensait pas avoir à être celui qui dirait « stop », parce que les pensées d'Arthur étaient déjà entièrement tournées vers sa femme ce soir, et qu'il en serait également ainsi tous les jours à compter de demain. ..

Arthur et Guenièvre étaient le Roi et la Reine, et ils étaient ses amis. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, ils se complétaient si bien.

Et pour ce qui était de ce dernier soir...

_Ce n'est pas toujours possible d'avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, _pensa Merlin, philosophe, en passant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds d'Arthur, qui dormait à poing fermé.

Mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile, parce qu'il se souvenait d'une époque, où Arthur avait été perdu, vraiment perdu pour lui, frappé par une blessure mortelle, mourant, en sang dans ses bras.

Maintenant, Arthur était là, Arthur était en pleine forme et Arthur avait tout son avenir devant lui.

Il bouillait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, il tyrannisait son serviteur en lui infligeant des séances de course à pied forcées à quatre heures du matin, et il ronflait comme un bienheureux quand il dormait la nuit.

C'était un miracle, et Merlin se retrouva à sourire en regardant son miracle.

La Source savait qu'il aimait Arthur Pendragon, de toute son âme, et de toute sa magie.

Il sentit des larmes lui picoter le coin des yeux alors qu'il regardait Arthur dans l'obscurité et il murmura : « _depepolafem »_.

Ce n'était pas une formule magique. Mais l'abréviation de _définitivement perdu pour la fierté masculine. _

Merlin perplexe se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas la voix d'Arthur qui était en train de parler à travers lui quand cette idée lui effleura l'esprit.

_Cœur d'artichaut, _lui dit l'Arthur miniature qu'il avait dans sa tête.

_Hors de ce corps, Messire Pendragon, _lui répondit-il en le chassant.

Et il s'endormit sur un sourire, en se promettant qu'il délivrerait son colis à qui de droit parfaitement ficelé demain soir.

Arthur et Guenièvre seraient heureux.

Et il serait heureux de les voir heureux.

Parce que le bonheur des êtres chers n'avait pas de prix pour qui les avait regardés souffrir et mourir dans une autre vie.

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo)**

**PARTIE 2**

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo)**

C'était un samedi matin ordinaire au 22 Bayswater Road. Lancelot était en train de préparer un brunch pour sept personnes en cuisine, Léon était au salon en train de s'occuper des factures, Elyan et Perceval avaient sorti la boîte à outils pour essayer de réparer l'évier de la salle de bains qui fuyait pendant que Gauvain cuvait sa cuite de la veille en ronflant dans sa chambre étalé de tout son long sur son lit.

Gwen et Mithian dormaient à poings fermés dans la leur, rattrapant la nuit qu'elles avaient passée à veiller.

Morgane ne sonna pas à la porte quand elle arriva à dix heures sonnantes. (Que pouvait bien représenter une porte pour une sorcière comme elle ?).

Elle se rendit invisible pour faire un premier tour de la maison, et écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'elle voyait : un jardin en friche, une allée jonchée de feuilles, un amoncellement de sacs poubelles devant l'entrée, un perron défraîchi, un couloir encombré par les valises, un salon qui se trouvait dans un chantier aussi innommable que s'il y avait éclaté une bombe, une table couverte d'un fatras de paperasses, une douche dont les utilisateurs devaient probablement ressortir plus sales qu'ils n'y étaient entrés... des toilettes... Morgane renonça avant de regarder les toilettes, parce qu'elle avait peur d'en attraper la nausée. Elle n'osait pas non plus aller vérifier l'état des chambres, étant donné le résultat que donnait son premier tour d'horizon a rez de chaussée. Une vieille odeur de chaussettes traînait dans toutes les pièces, il y avait des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout... le seul endroit à peu près correct de toute l'habitation semblait être la cuisine, probablement parce que c'était le fief de Lancelot. Comment diable était-il possible de vivre dans un tel chantier ? Il était grand temps qu'elle arrive pour y mettre bon ordre !

Elle se félicita d'avoir si bien prévu son coup. Elle avait huit heures devant elle, et elle n'allait pas tarder un instant pour battre le rappel des troupes.

Mais d'abord, sa première tâche de la journée : réveiller la princesse endormie.

Elle se matérialisa directement dans la chambre, où elle salua Gwen et Mithian qui dormaient à poing fermé d'un « debout les filles ! » plein d'énergie.

Elle tira les rideaux pour laisser la lumière pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, avant de se retourner vers Gwen qui s'éveillait en clignant des yeux.

-Morgane ? dit-elle, encore à demi endormie.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire et Morgane s'exclama avec chaleur :

-C'est le grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui, ma chérie... ce soir, tu seras la plus jolie des fiancées pour mon frère... mais d'ici là, nous avons du travail. Tu as dix minutes pour te sortir du coma avant que je ne commence à te prendre en main.

-Mmmmf, fit Mithian, en fourrant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

-Et réveille aussi ta demoiselle d'honneur, dit Morgane en riant. Parce que je vais avoir besoin de sa participation.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre de Gwen pour apparaître au sommet de l'escalier.

-Rassemblement ! claironna-t-elle, faisant trembler les murs alors qu'elle amplifiait sa voix par magie pour être bien sûre de se faire entendre. Chevaliers de Camelot, votre Reine a besoin de vous aujourd'hui ! Vous avez trente secondes pour rappliquer ici avant que je ne vous transforme tous en cafards !

Il ne fallut pas plus de vingt secondes pour qu'ils se retrouvent en haut des marches, un peu échevelés, et visiblement effrayés par sa menace, même Gauvain, qui arriva torse nu, en pantalon de pyjama, le cheveu ébouriffé et l'oeil torve.

-En rang, messieurs, ordonna Morgane.

Et, par la force de l'habitude, les troupes se mirent au garde à vue.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui serai votre général, dit-elle en faisant des allers retours devant eux d'un pas martial. Et vous allez très vite comprendre comment les choses se passent quand c'est moi qui commande. Je veux de l'organisation, je veux de la discipline, et je veux de l'efficacité. Parce que ce soir, c'est le grand soir pour le Roi, et la Reine d'Albion..., et il est hors de question qu'ils se retrouvent au milieu d'un tel chantier ! Je veux que cette maison brille je veux que l'ambiance soit parfaite, alors vous allez tous retrousser vos manches... et vous mettre au travail.

-Hé là, attendez ! protesta Gauvain. Pourquoi devrait-on s'occuper de faire le ménage alors que vous pourriez tout faire reluire d'un simple claquement de doigt?

Morgane lui renvoya un regard incrédule.

-Parce que je n'utilise pas ma magie pour faire le ménage, Sire Gauvain, dit-elle, d'un ton supérieur. Pas quand j'ai une équipe de sept personnes valides qui peuvent s'en charger à ma place. Ce n'est pas à passer le balai que sont censés servir les pouvoirs d'une grande prêtresse, mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne.

-Mais Merlin..., voulut débattre Léon.

-Regardez-moi bien, Sire Léon, dit Morgane, en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas Merlin. Je ne suis pas gentille. Je ne donne pas innocemment mon petit doigt aux gens pour me faire manger le bras tout entier. Je ne suis pas votre bonne à tout faire. Je suis la sœur de votre Roi et je suis une sorcière. Alors vous allez tous reprendre de bonnes habitudes... et vous mettre au travail comme les gentils garçons que vous êtes, si vous ne voulez pas que j'utilise la manière forte avec vous. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Léon referma la bouche et hocha la tête.

-Oui, chef, dirent Elyan et Perceval d'un ton un peu effrayé.

-Alors c'était comme ça qu'il fallait vous parler pour vous faire réagir, soupira Lancelot. Eh bien, je ne vous dit pas bravo.

-Gauvain ? insista Morgane.

-Oui, chef, marmonna Gauvain, d'un ton boudeur.

-Très bien. En route pour l'état des lieux, dit Morgane. Suivez-moi. Lancelot, vous êtes mon responsable de la logistique, merci de noter la liste des tâches à effectuer et la répartition des rôles dont je déciderai.

Lancelot se retrouva avec un carnet et un stylo dans la main et les chevaliers suivirent Morgane à la queue leu leu pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour commencer le passage en revue du rez-de-chaussée.

-Il faut décaler la table, débarrasser ces paperasses, ranger l'étagère, battre les tapis, dégager le couloir, passer l'aspirateur, passer la serpillère, aérer la pièce, et vaporiser du désodorisant, bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur atroce ?

Gauvain prit un air coupable en attrapant une chaussette qui traînait sur le radiateur, sous les regards courroucés de ses quatre colocataires, tandis que Morgane continuait sa liste d'un ton imperturbable :

-... faire les poussières, nettoyer les prises, faire disparaître les traces de doigts des poignées de porte, cirer les meubles en bois, faire la vaisselle, javéliser la cuisine, ranger la salle de bains, ramasser le linge, faire une machine à laver, suspendre le linge, laver la cabine de douche, récurer les toilettes...

Elle repartit vers l'extérieur :

-... déposer les poubelles à la déchetterie, balayer l'allée, tailler les haies, tondre le gazon, élaguer l'arbre, repeindre le portail... et comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de la chambre. Nous avons donc : Léon et Elyan au salon, Lancelot à la cuisine, Perceval pour les extérieurs, et Gauvain pour le linge, la salle de bains ET les toilettes, et je veux que tout le monde soit sur le pied de guerre dans une minute chrono, à commencer par la liste du matériel à acheter. Vous avez une demi-heure montre en main pour me trouver : liquide vaisselle, javel, produit nettoyant parfumé à la lavande, lessive, adoucissant, peinture blanche pour extérieurs,...

Lancelot notait furieusement alors que la liste s'allongeait, tandis que les quatre autres dévisageaient Morgane bouche bée, perplexes de la voir organiser le grand ménage comme une opération commando.  
-... lingettes dépoussiérantes et cirage, et le compte à rebours commence maintenant, à dix heures et treize minutes, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Les cinq chevaliers restèrent figés.

Morgane les embrassa du regard et leur fit un sourire tout en dents.

-Si vous n'êtes pas là dans vingt neuf minutes et trente secondes, dit-elle, d'un ton posé, je vous jure que je vous transforme en rats et je vous donne à manger à mon serpent préféré. Vous savez... le noir... dans la petite boîte...

Un vent de panique souffla sur les troupes.

-Pas _ce _serpent ! dit Elyan horrifié.

-J'ai les clés de la voiture ! s'exclama Lancelot.

-J'attrape mon chéquier ! s'écria Léon.

-Je sais dans quel magasin aller pour tout acheter au plus vite ! s'exclama Perceval.

-Pourquoi les toilettes, gémit Gauvain.

Ils se mirent à courir vers la porte d'entrée, qu'ils se bousculèrent pour franchir, et vingt secondes plus tard, la voiture de Lancelot démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue.

_Bien, _pensa Morgane.

Puis, elle se transporta jusqu'à la chambre pour s'occuper de ce qui était _vraiment _important.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Debout les morts ! claironna joyeusement Merlin, en tirant les rideaux pour laisser rentrer le jour dans le salon. Le soleil brille, le petit déjeuner est prêt, c'est l'heure de se lever, et c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui.

-Guenièvre ! s'écria Arthur, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Et Merlin haussa les sourcils, stupéfait, parce qu'Arthur ne s'était jamais réveillé aussi vite de toute sa vie.

-Est-ce que c'est déjà l'heure ? Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Parce que... je suis prêt ! Je n'ai qu'à attraper ma veste, et...

-Certainement pas, dit Merlin, en le dévisageant d'un œil critique. Je ne vais pas vous ramener à Gwen dans cet état. Quel genre de prince charmant pensez-vous être en vieux jogging, avec un T-shirt qui sent la sueur et les cheveux en l'air, alors que vous ne vous êtes même pas brossé les dents... ?

-Hé ! Je n'ai _pas _mauvaise haleine le matin ! protesta Arthur.

-Allez dire ça à quelqu'un que vous n'avez jamais embrassé au réveil, répondit Merlin en riant.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et tenta de respirer dans sa main.

-Pouah ! fit-il, d'un air dégoûté.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répondit Merlin, navré. A la douche, jeune homme, ordonna-t-il en le pilotant vers la salle de bains. Et n'oubliez pas de vous raser les dessous de bras et de mettre du déodorant quand vous sortirez, parce qu'on n'est plus au Moyen Age, et les femmes d'aujourd'hui... aiment les hommes qui sentent bon...

-Comment saurais-tu ça, Merlin, se moqua Arthur en se laissant manoeuvrer.

-Comme je sais pour votre haleine...l'expérience et le bon sens..., répondit Merlin.

Il déshabilla Arthur et le poussa dans la cabine de douche avant d'allumer le jet d'eau.

-Wow, ça brûle ! glapit Arthur.

Et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant sur la baignoire.

-Est-ce qu'il y a du...

-Shampoing à la lavande, répondit Merlin, sans avoir besoin de regarder. Dans l'angle droit de la cabine.

-Et mon rasoir est...

-Sur la savonnière, juste sous votre nez, répondit Merlin, avec un soupir.

-Merlin tu es...

-... formidable, oui, je sais, dit Merlin, amusé, pour lui-même. Il faut vraiment que je le soie, pour arriver à vous supporter le matin au réveil.

-Est-ce que tu as croisé Morgane tout à l'heure ?

Merlin ne répondit pas. Il l'avait croisée, un peu plus tôt. Après avoir pris sa douche. Et s'être habillé. Quand il s'était arrêté pour regarder Arthur endormi, un sourire sur ses lèvres, en se demandant jusqu'à quel point ça allait lui manquer de ne plus se réveiller pour le trouver à côté de lui. Elle était en train d'avaler son café, sur le pied de guerre, et elle lui avait planté un baiser sur la tempe avant de l'étudier de ses grands yeux verts.

-Tout ira bien, lui avait-elle dit.

-Oui, évidemment. Je suis certain qu'à nous deux, nous ferons en sorte que ce soit très réussi, avait-il approuvé, d'un ton joyeux, en hochant la tête, espérant qu'elle parlait bien de l'organisation de la soirée.

Mais elle avait haussé un sourcil et répondu :

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, Merlin. Ce que je voulais dire...

-Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il, précipitamment, en se maudissant d'être si facile à lire. Mais si on pouvait juste... éviter d'en parler de ça. Il y a mieux à faire, là, tout de suite. Et puis... tu t'es déjà assez défoulée avec toute cette histoire avant-hier, tu ne crois pas ? répondit-il.

-Tu es en colère contre moi à cause de...

-Non. Pas en colère, dit-il, la gorge serrée.

Et il vit l'expression de Morgane devenir encore plus concernée alors qu'elle reprenait.

-Merlin, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir...

-Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Il eut un petit sourire et ajouta :

-Je te connais, Morgane. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es juste... toi. Et... je t'aime comme tu es. C'est juste...

-...quoi ?

-...rien, c'est...

Il prit une inspiration et lâcha :

-C'est avec moi-même que j'ai un problème, pas avec toi.

-Merlin, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Morgane... s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas... important, promit-il.

-Si, ça l'est.

-Non, assura-t-il.

-Je pourrais...

-Non, répéta-t-il.

Morgane garda le silence.

Merlin ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais il savait qu'elle attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse, alors il avoua :

-Je déteste avoir dix-sept ans. Encore. Mais tu ne peux rien faire pour remédier à ça. Personne ne le peut. Pas même moi.

Morgane le dévisagea en se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il continuait:

-Je rêverais d'avoir trente ans, ou quarante, ou même soixante-dix, mais il semble que je sois condamné à être un magicien vieux de deux mille ans... avec l'immaturité affective d'un adolescent attardé, et quelquefois, c'est juste...

-... atroce ? proposa-t-elle, avec compassion.

Il hocha la tête en silence.

-Il y a des jours, murmura-t-il, où je me demande si les choses n'étaient pas plus simples quand j'avais des ennemis par-dessus la tête à combattre et aucun moment de libre pour penser à moi-même. Bon sang. Camelot me manque ces jours-là. Si tu savais.

Elle soupira.

-Merlin, dit-elle, avec détermination. Tu n'es pas... attardé du tout... tu es juste, perturbé...parce que malgré tout ce que tu peux être d'autre, comme tu le dis si bien, tu as dix-sept-ans et tu es a...

-Morgane, coupa-t-il fermement, avant qu'elle ne dise les mots : _amoureux d'Arthur, _parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être obligé d'entendre ça.

Elle referma la bouche.

-Nous n'allons pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil déterminé. Je ne vais pas te parler de mes états d'âme, tu ne vas pas jouer les grandes sœurs avec moi. Gwen est en train de t'attendre. C'est son jour aujourd'hui. Et tu lui as promis que tu serais là pour elle. Maintenant va-t'en, avant que je ne te chasse moi-même, et sois une bonne fée pour elle comme tu le lui as dit. C'est _ça, _la bonne chose à faire.

-Tout ira bien, répéta-t-elle, avec un regard entendu.

-Bien sûr que tout ira bien, lui répondit-il, avec un sourire chaleureux. Nous allons faire en sorte que ces retrouvailles soient exceptionnelles. Occupe-toi de Gwen, je m'occupe d'Arthur, et le moment venu... ce sera vraiment magique, parce que nous ne sommes pas sorciers pour rien ni toi ni moi. Rendez-vous ce soir comme convenu, au 22 Bayswater Road... Et... s'il te plaît.

-Oui ?

-Essaie de te retenir de raconter ce qui a pu se passer à Bristol à l'autre moitié de la planète, dit Merlin, en lui adressant un regard entendu.

-Promis, dit Morgane.

-Sur le cœur d'Aithusa ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, parce que c'était bien la chose la plus sacrée sur laquelle il puisse la faire jurer.

-Sur le cœur d'Aithusa, acquiesça-t-elle, en traçant une croix sur le sien.

Et il avait hoché la tête, satisfait.

"A ce soir, Merlin", avait-elle ajouté en se dirigeant vers la porte, avant d'ajouter au dernier moment, dans un simple mouvement des lèvres : « je t'aime ».

Il savait ça... mais la manière dont elle l'avait glissé, à la dernière minute, le fit sourire quand même. Il se souvenait de sa lettre, celle qu'elle lui avait écrite à son anniversaire... et qui était si pleine de doubles sens et de sous-entendus. Il se souvenait de la jeune femme qu'il avait arrachée aux ténèbres autrefois, et quand il regardait la Morgane d'aujourd'hui, il était fier de songer, que c'était la décision qu'il avait prise de l'aider alors, au lieu de la considérer comme perdue, qui avait contribué à ressusciter l'adorable, et incorrigible sorcière qui venait de lui dire au revoir, d'un signe de la main. Morgane Pendragon était redevenue pleinement tout ce qu'il avait admiré en elle à l'époque de ses dix-sept ans à Camelot. Elle était libre d'être un tourbillon aujourd'hui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'être autant qu'elle.

_Peut-être quand j'aurai vingt-quatre ans ? _pensa-t-il, plein d'espoir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mithian avait fui sous la douche, et Gwen était bien réveillée maintenant.

-Je t'ai entendue mettre les garçons au travail, dit-elle, amusée, alors que Morgane venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à les mener à la baguette aussi facilement.

-J'ai l'habitude avec les garçons, lui répondit Morgane en haussant un sourcil. J'en ai élevé tout un tas.

-Arthur et Merlin ne sont que deux, remarqua Gwen en riant.

-J'en ai élevé des tas d'autres sur l'Ile des Bénis. Mais ils valent bien un troupeau à eux deux, rétorqua Morgane avec un sourire.

-Oh ! Je sais... je sais très bien, dit Gwen, en hochant la tête, attendrie.

Le sourire de Morgane disparut alors qu'elle repensait à sa conversation de ce matin avec Merlin.

-Gwen, dit-elle, subitement sérieuse. Je suis inquiète pour Merlin. Tu sais... Il est amoureux d'Arthur.

-Bien sûr qu'il est amoureux d'Arthur, dit doucement Gwen, avec un léger sourire.

-Et il ne veut pas parler de ça avec moi. Tu sais...j'ai gaffé l'autre soir, devant les disciples, et il sont tous au courant, pour ce qui s'est passé avec l'arbre..

-Oh, Morgane, dit Gwen, d'un ton navré. Tu es vraiment...

-Ca va, ça va... je sais, dit Morgane, en se mordant la lèvre.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas très malin, soupira Gwen.

-C'est bon, je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça, surtout que maintenant,... il est... comment dire, c'est Merlin. Il n'en laissera jamais rien paraître, mais toute cette histoire le travaille, et il est en train de s'imaginer je ne sais quelles choses dans sa tête, à propos de ce qu'il convient, ou ne convient pas de faire, et ce n'est pas moi qui le convaincrai du contraire.

Morgane eut un petit sourire incrédule et dit :

-Il veut toujours tellement être celui qui assure quand il est en face de moi. « Aucun problème, Morgane », tu parles.

Gwen eut un petit rire.

-Ca doit être... je ne sais pas, un avatar de l'époque où nous étions en compétition, dit Morgane, avec une petite moue. Il me fait le numéro du grand maître quand j'essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Et je suis certain que sur ce coup-là, il ne dira rien non plus à Arthur, ce qui fait que...tu es la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Morgane regarda intensément son amie et pria :

-Dis-moi que tu vas t'en occuper.

-Bien sûr que je vais m'en occuper, répondit Gwen, en remettant à sa place une des mèches des cheveux de Morgane. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Morgane. Tu n'auras pas à te culpabiliser jusqu'à la fin des temps de n'avoir pas su tenir ta langue. Je rattraperai tes bêtises et je remettrai Merlin à l'endroit, à ma manière. Je suis certaine que ça se passera sans problème.

-Bien ! dit Morgane, avec un soupir. Je suis soulagée. Maintenant, cette question est réglée, le ménage va pouvoir se faire tout seul, et moi, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur l'essentiel.

-Quel essentiel ? demanda Gwen, avec curiosité.

-Ta tenue de ce soir, bien sûr ! s'exclama Morgane. Voyons voir ça... j'ai ma petite idée de ce qui serait idéal...

Un rouleau de soie bleu ciel se matérialisa dans les airs.

-Mon Dieu, Morgane, s'exclama Gwen. Cette couleur... mais comment pourrais-tu savoir?

-C'est l'avantage des visions, ma chérie. Pas besoin d'être présente aux grands évènements pour se souvenir de ce que les gens portaient pour l'occasion... allez, jeune fille, debout, que je puisse jouer les grandes couturières.

Morgane agita la main, et fit apparaître les ciseaux, les aiguilles à broder, le fil d'or, le voile...

Gwen ravie ouvrit les bras alors que le matériel de couture commençait à s'agiter autour d'elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en train de recréer la robe que je portais le jour de mon mariage, dit-elle, en secouant la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je t'avais bien dit que je te transformerais en princesse, répondit Morgane, avec un petit sourire, en laissant sa magie faire le travail.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin enroula Arthur dans son peignoir et attira un des tabourets de la cuisine dans la salle de bains grâce à un filament magique. Il envoya une serviette égoutter la tignasse du Roi avant d'attraper avec son pouvoir la mousse à raser, le rasoir, la paire de ciseaux et le coupe ongles.

Arthur eut un petit rire incrédule tandis que les instruments tournoyaient autour de lui comme s'ils étaient dotés d'une vie propre.

-Pourquoi le coupe ongles ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

-Vous avez vu mes mollets ?.rétorqua Merlin.

-Quel rapport ?

-Il y a des traces de griffures sur l'arrière de mes mollets à cause de vos ongles de pied, fit remarquer Merlin.

-Non, dit Arthur, les yeux ronds .

Merlin retroussa la jambe de son pantalon pour le lui prouver.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? dit Arthur, horrifié.

-Vous voyez ! Vous êtes un véritable homme des bois, dit Melin en riant. Heureusement que je suis là pour faire quelque chose de vous...

-C'est vrai que ces ongles sont trop longs ! dit Arthur, en examinant son pied avec horreur.

-La tête en arrière et on ne bouge plus, ordonna Merlin, avec un sourire, tandis qu'il mettait ses mains en visière devant ses yeux pour visualiser les retouches qu'il allait avoir à faire sur son Pygmalion.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me rater,, Merlin, dit Arthur, d'un ton inquiet. Parce que si je me retrouve tout emplumé par tes soins...

-Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes de vous rater, répondit Merlin, en haussant un sourcil. Arrêtez donc de gémir et soyez reconnaissant. Quand j'en aurai terminé avec vous, vous allez être tellement beau que vous ne vous reconnaîtrez plus !

Arthur se figea alors que les instruments s'attaquaient à leurs tâches respectives, en essayant de souffler sur les mèches de cheveux qui s'envolaient au-dessus de sa tête pendant que la paire de ciseaux s'agitait, tendant les pieds tandis que le coupe-ongle lui rognait les orteils. Le tabouret effectuait des demi-tours magiques pour le positionner correctement tandis qu'il se faisait raser, coiffer et pédicurer, en un tournemain.

La magie était vraiment une chose merveilleuse.

Et Merlin, qui marchait de long en large devant lui en commandant aux retouches d'une main nonchalante, était absolument superbe.

Arthur nota qu'il avait enfilé les vêtements qu'il lui avait offerts pour son anniversaire et qu'il s'était mis du gel dans les cheveux.

Son manteau bleu flottait autour de lui pendant qu'il manoeuvrait à la manière d'un artiste un peu fou, en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens, son foulard rouge dansait dans son sillage, son regard bleu était parcouru d'éclairs d'or, et Arthur était en train d'envisager sérieusement de se lever de sa chaise pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, juste... comme ça, parce qu'il en avait envie.

Mais il se retrouva immobilisé les bras en l'air par une salve de pouvoirs magiques, et il dut renoncer à son projet initial pour faire face aux attaques du spray déodorant qui s'attaquait lâchement à ses aisselles.

-Merlin ! protesta-t-il, au milieu d'un véritable nuage, ça suffit, tu vas m'asphyxier !

-Vous ne vous en êtes pas privé cette nuit, vous, en respirant dans ma figure, nota Merlin, en haussant un sourcil. Maintenant, taisez-vous un peu et laissez-moi réfléchir. Comment diable vais-je vous habiller... Il vous faudra du rouge, le rouge a toujours été votre couleur. Chemise rouge... pantalon noir... veste élégante... et de belles chaussures des temps modernes... mmm... ça y est, je vois tout à fait.

Merlin retroussa ses manches et ses yeux virèrent à l'or pur alors que son matériel de couture se matérialisait dans la salle de bains.

Il avait l'air vraiment, vraiment très concentré.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Mithian en rentrant dans la chambre pour découvrir Gwen au plein centre d'un tourbillon d'objets magiques, dans une robe presque terminée et parfaitement somptueuse.

-Non, ce n'est que moi, répondit Morgane, amusée, en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin.

-Cette robe va être splendide ! dit Mithian, stupéfaite.

-C'était ma robe de mariée, répondit Gwen, émerveillée. Celle que j'ai portée à Camelot quand j'ai épousé Arthur. Morgane est en train de la reproduire à l'identique...

-C'est d'un romantisme absolument écoeurant, dit Mithian, fascinée et horrifiée à la fois. On croirait voir Cendrillon aux mains de la Fée Clochette.

-La Fée Clochette ? dit Morgane en adressant à Mithian un regard écoeuré. Cette toute petite cruche en chignon avec une baguette ridicule en forme d'étoile ? Tu te moques de moi. Nous n'avons vraiment rien en commun toutes les deux.

-D'autant que la Fée Clochette jouait dans Peter Pan, pas dans Cendrillon, lui rappela Gwen en riant.

-Ce sont _tes _classiques, pas les miens, ça, ma grande, rétorqua Mithian en haussant un sourcil. Mes classiques, à moi, ce sont les films de Tarentino, et Morgane est une pire tueuse que l'héroïne de Kill Bill. Les garçons sont revenus des courses...

-Deux minutes d'avance, dit Morgane, satisfaite, en regardant sa montre. Voilà qui est parfait.

-... et devine quoi, Gwen, ils sont en train de travailler comme des forçats. ! Quand je suis sortie de la douche, je suis tombée sur Gauvain... à genoux ...en train de récurer les toilettes ! Rien que pour m'avoir offert cette vision surréaliste, Morgane, vous avez ma gratitude éternelle !

-Sinon, c'est aussi possible de me tutoyer, dit l'intéressée, du ton de la conversation.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toutes le deux, dit Mithian, d'un air réjoui.

-Il vaudrait mieux, parce que Gwen n'a personne d'autre pour l'assister... Dis donc à Gauvain de se dépêcher de terminer ce qu'il doit faire dans la salle de bains, qu'on puisse descendre avec elle pour passer à la suite des opérations... et rappelle-lui que je veux que ça brille, tu veux bien ? Sinon, je lui déclenche une allergie magique à l'alcool telle qu'il ne pourra plus prendre une gorgée de whisky sans tout recracher aussitôt.

-Machiavélique, dit Mithian, avec un sourire retors. Même moi je n'y aurais pas pensé.

Une heure plus tard, Gwen se coulait dans son bain moussant. Pendant que Morgane lui massait le cuir chevelu, Mithian lui épilait les jambes, et elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Elle se laissa poser un masque au concombre revitalisant sur la figure et soupira quand Morgane commença à peigner ses boucles indisciplinées. Ca lui rappelait des souvenirs... des souvenirs de Camelot...

-Sauf que c'était toi qui me coiffait toujours, lui rappela Morgane, avec un petit sourire. Je trouvais ça très agréable, à cette époque.

-J'avoue que c'est plutôt agréable, de se faire choyer comme ça, reconnut Gwen.

-Regardez-moi la grande Reine que voilà, dit Mithian, amusée, en haussant les sourcils. De vrais goûts de luxe...

-Hé, les filles ! dit la voix de Gauvain, de l'autre côté de la porte. Ne pourrissez pas toute la salle de bains, je me suis donné un mal de chien à la nettoyer !

-Et c'est prévu que tu recommences quand on aura terminé là-dedans, lui rétorqua Morgane, d'une voix rugissante. Sinon je te déclenche cette petite allergie dont Mithian t'a parlé. Maintenant va suspendre le linge et plus vite que ça !

Mithian battit des mains en éclatant de rire.

-C'est tellement brillant, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Si tu veux, dit Morgane, tu peux toujours utiliser mon nom pour lui faire peur. Je te promets de rappliquer au quart de tour pour lui faire subir tous les supplices magiques que tu auras pu inventer s'il ose se rebeller contre toi.

-Ne soyez pas dures comme ça avec Gauvain, protesta Gwen. Aucune d'entre nous ne l'aimerait autant s'il obéissait toujours au doigt et à l'oeil.

Deux heures plus tard, les trois jeunes femmes émergeaient de la salle de bains.

Morgane jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et constata en haussant un sourcil que l'état de la maison était en net progrès. Léon avait attaqué le tri des paperasses, Elyan passait l'aspirateur, Lancelot terminait de javéliser la cuisine et Gauvain se débattait dehors avec le panier à linge pendant que Perceval était en train de repeindre le portail. Aucun d'eux ne pipa mot en la voyant, mais elle constata qu'ils accéléraient perceptiblement le rythme et elle réprima un rire alors qu'elle et Mithian prenaient chacune Gwen par un bras pour la diriger vers la chambre et compléter leurs préparatifs.

Mithian lui sécha les cheveux pendant que Morgane invoquait de multiples paires de chaussures pour qu'elle puisse les essayer.

Puis elles attaquèrent le maquillage et Mithian eut l'idée de rajouter des petites perles éparses dans les belles boucles noires de Gwen.

Morgane les invoqua pour elle et la laissa se charger d'arranger les derniers détails tandis qu'elle examinait pensivement la chambre.

-Il y a vraiment moyen d'améliorer tout ça, murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent comme l'or, et le lit se retrouva orné d'un baldaquin. Elle changea la couleur des draps pour qu'ils deviennent pourpres, rajouta une parure de lit en satin, claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître les pétales de roses, rajouta quelques bouquets de fleurs, une petite cinquantaine de bougies, modifia la couleur des rideaux...

Et se retourna pour voir Mithian et Gwen, stupéfaites, admirer le résultat, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Alors, dit-elle, en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce que ce n'est pas la chambre la plus romantique que vous ayez jamais vue ?

-Morgane, dit Gwen, en secouant la tête. C'est magnifique.

-Attends de voir ce que ça donnera quand j'aurai arrangé le reste de la maison, dit-elle, en regardant sa montre. Mais d'abord...

Ses yeux virèrent à l'or et un miroir de plain pied se matérialisa dans l'angle de la pièce.

-Viens voir à quoi tu ressembles, dit-elle.

Et Gwen se laissa entraîner devant la glace.

-Mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle.

-Non. Ce n'est que toi, dit Morgane, avec humour, en se penchant sur son épaule.

-Tu es superbe, dit Mithian, en hochant la tête.

-Tu es royale, acquiesça Morgane.

Gwen regarda la femme qui se reflétait dans le miroir, avec sa majestueuse robe bleue, brodée d'or, ses longues boucles noires piquetées de perles, et ses yeux si habilement soulignés de noir qu'ils semblaient remplir tout son visage, elle fut forcée d'en convenir c'était une Reine qui lui renvoyait son regard..

-Arthur va tomber, souffla Morgane, à son oreille.

-Aucun doute là-dessus, acquiesça Mithian.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Merlin, laisse-moi regarder, dit Arthur.

-J'y suis presque... , dit Merlin en complétant son chef d'oeuvre à coup de gel dans les cheveux.

-Merlin...allez... dis-moi que je peux ouvrir les yeux...

-Une petite seconde..., dit Merlin en s'écartant d'un pas pour chercher le détail qui manquait.

Oh, bien sûr. La bague d'Arthur, qui était aussi le sceau de Camelot... comment avait-il pu oublier _ça _? Une dernière petite poussée de magie, et elle rejoignit l'annulaire du Roi, exactement identique à ce qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs. Merlin regarda Arthur, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Il était vraiment réussi comme ça. Sa coupe de cheveux avait nettement plus de volume qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu à Camelot, et il avait drôlement bien réussi le dégradé effilé sur le devant de la frange. La chemise était juste parfaite, d'un rouge riche et profond, et la veste noire qu'il portait par-dessus était le mélange idéal entre l'élégance et la décontraction. Mais là où Merlin était vraiment, vraiment fier de lui, c'était pour les chaussures. Avec des chaussures pareilles, Arthur n'aurait pas à rougir face à Lancelot lui-même... il était l'expression même de la classe masculine.

Merlin vaporisa une dernière touche de parfum sur son ami et pensa avec bonheur en contemplant son oeuvre : _Gwen va adorer. _Très honnêtement, si vraiment il avait été vain et superficiel, il aurait été lui-même en adoration devant l'esthétique de sa propre création. Mais il n'avait jamais bien compris comment faisaient les gens pour s'emballer par rapport à des considérations purement physiques à propos d'autres personnes, comme si ce genre de chose avait au fond la moindre importance. Arthur, qu'il soit aussi élégant qu'il l'était maintenant, ou habillé comme un sac à patates, qu'il soit jeune,mince et séduisant, ou aveugle, obèse, et manchot, était toujours Arthur.

Il le pilota devant le miroir et lui dit :

-Allez-y, regardez-vous.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama :

-Merlin... c'est... c'est vraiment... parfait.

-Mmm. Je sais, fit Merlin, rêveusement.

Arthur l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le planter avec lui devant le miroir et pavoisa :

-Regarde comme on est beaux tous les deux.

Merlin jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la glace. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient beaux. Ils avaient presque l'air d'être trop bien assortis, ce qui n'était pas du tout son but initial.

Peut-être bien qu'il devrait changer de vêtements, après tout, pour mettre quelque chose qui aurait l'air un peu moins suspect ?

Il porta une main à ses cheveux pour les arranger, jeta un coup d'oeil à son manteau, et pensa : _oh, et puis zut. Pour une fois, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir l'air de quelque chose, moi aussi. _Quand ils avaient discuté de l'ordre des retrouvailles, en apparté, la veille au soir, avec Morgane, il avait insisté pour avoir sa petite apparition surprise, et il tenait à faire son petit effet. Il y aurait ce bon vieux Gauvain,... et son cher Lancelot... Merlin n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de revoir Lancelot. Ca faisait tellement, tellement longtemps. Et la manière dont il était mort autrefois avait été si affreuse... Le revoir vivant, et pleinement lui-même, allait certainement le faire pleurer de joie, mais il avait tellement hâte d'y être. Et puis, il y aurait Léon, Elyan, Perceval, le trio de choc de la garde de Camelot... et Gwen. Elle lui avait manqué, et même s'il avait un peu peur qu'elle lui pose des questions, pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras à nouveau serait vraiment, vraiment bon.

-Lancelot n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Guenièvre ne va pas en revenir du tout, rayonna Arthur, amoureux de son reflet. Combien de temps reste-t-il à attendre ?

-Environ trois heures ? répondit Merlin en regardant sa montre.

-Heureusement que tu es là pour me tenir compagnie. Parce que si je devais passer ces trois heures tout seul, je crois que je mourrais sur-place.

-Eh bien, justement, dit Merlin, avec un petit sourire. Il est dix-sept heures... et je vais devoir m'absenter pendant... disons, une petite heure.

-Quoi ? dit Arthur, incrédule. Et où est-ce que tu irais au juste ?

-Au 22 Bayswater Road, histoire de vérifier que tout est en ordre, répondit Merlin, en haussant un sourcil.

Et conjurant un couloir, il planta Arthur médusé au beau milieu de la salle de bains.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

A dix-sept heures sonnantes, la maison du 22, Bayswater Road étincelait.

Morgane inspecta le travail des chevaliers avec satisfaction et leur fit ses éloges :

-Vous voyez, quand vous voulez bien. Maintenant, vous allez avoir droit à votre récompense... Messieurs... voici votre Reine.

Gwen fit irruption dans le salon avec un petit sourire, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Comme un seul, les chevaliers retinrent leur souffle...

-Splendide, dit Lancelot, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, en secouant la tête.

-Impressionnante, murmura Perceval, en rougissant légèrement.

-Royale, souffla Léon, en hochant la tête avec respect.

-Si je n'étais pas déjà pris, je vous draguerais bien, lança Gauvain, avec un sourire charmeur.

-Gauvain, rugit Mithian courroucée. Si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite je dis à Morgane de t'ensorceler !

-Exactement, approuva Elyan, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un peu de calme, mon vieux... c'est de ma sœur que tu es en train de parler !

-Sinon, je vous ai aussi préparé ça, dit Morgane, et, claquant des doigts, elle fit apparaître deux douzaines de hots dogs et trois packs de bière. Pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas complètement sans cœur... vous les avez bien mérités, après tout ce que vous avez trimé !

-Vous êtes pardonnée pour les toilettes, s'écria Gauvain en attrapant une bière. Fichtre... j'avais une de ces soifs !

Ils s'attablèrent tous ensemble, et se mirent à manger avec appétit leur premier repas de la journée. Morgane suscita des hots dogs supplémentaires pour caler les ventres les plus affamés, tandis que tout le monde parlait à qui mieux mieux.

-J'ai tellement hâte de revoir Merlin, disait Gauvain, la bouche pleine. La première sortie que je ferai avec lui après aujourd'hui, ce sera au casino ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va rigoler...sans compter qu'on va devenir riches lui et moi, parce que je suis sûr qu'il m'aidera à truquer toutes les machines à sous.

-Tu ne vas certainement pas demander à Merlin d'utiliser sa magie pour faire ça, dit Lancelot, indigné.

-Comme si c'était la première fois, dit Gauvain, en riant.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, gronda Lancelot.

-N'empêche, intervint Léon, qu'une fois, à Camelot, je me souviens, on les a trouvés tous les deux en plein milieu d'une bagarre à la taverne du Soleil Levant, parce que Gauvain avait réussi à convaincre Merlin de tricher aux dés une fois de trop.

-Qu'est-ce que Gauvain a fait à mon Merlin ? se lamenta Lancelot.

-Quoi. Il fallait bien que je l'aide à s'encanailler un peu.

-Hors de question... je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tu ne le dévoieras pas avec tes mœurs paillardes, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

-Si tu me veux à ce point-là... je suis à toi ! dit Gauvain, en ouvrant les bras. Mais ne viens pas pleurer après comme quoi c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus...

-Arrière ! dit Lancelot horrifié en cherchant à échapper à Gauvain qui se précipitait sur lui pour essayer de l'attraper.

-Gauvain ! dit Mithian en saisissant son homme par l'oreille.

-Ma douce... tu me fais mal...

-J'espère bien que je te fais mal ! Ca ne te suffit pas de draguer toutes les femmes qui passent, hein ! Maintenant il faut que tu commences avec les hommes aussi ! Je vais t'étrangler, je te jure que je vais t'étrangler...

-Mais c'était une blague...

-Tu mériterais vraiment que je t'étrangle !

-Ou sinon, je pourrais le transformer en blatte, proposa Morgane, avec un sourcil en l'air.

-Mais, c'est Lancelot qui...

-Gauvain, ferme ta grande bouche,... menaça Mithian.

-Une très grosse blatte, susurra Morgane.

-En tout cas, ce soir, je soûle la Princesse, s'exclama Gauvain avec un sourire réjoui. On va se pochtronner comme jamais, comme au bon vieux temps de la Gaule ! Même Merlin sera tellement bourré qu'il chantera des chansons paillardes !

-Personne ne soûle personne, gronda Morgane.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis reprit d'une voix charmante :

-Quand Arthur rentrera dans cette pièce, vous allez le serrer dans vos bras et vous dépêcher de lui dire à quel point vous êtes heureux de le revoir. Et ensuite, vous allez tous faire un pas en arrière... et vous allez le laisser retrouver sa femme en paix. A l'instant où ils commenceront à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, je ne veux personne pour traîner dans leurs pattes, ni pour commenter la manière dont ils choisiront de passer la soirée. Tout le monde me suit, direction le pub, et quand l'heure de fermeture sera arrivée, on se dirigera vers la boîte de nuit la plus proche, et on n'en ressortira pas avant qu'il soit au moins six heures du matin. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Sur ce coup-là, je ne suis pas mécontent que vous ayez tout prévu, nota Elyan avec gratitude.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais ? demanda Gwen à Morgane, avec un petit sourire.

-Et Merlin, quand est-ce qu'on aura le droit de le voir ? demanda Gauvain, en sautillant d'impatience sur sa chaise.

Morgane eut un petit sourire alors qu'une voix familière s'exclamait derrière son épaule :

-Maintenant.

Toutes les personnes attablées se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement alors que Merlin se matérialisait au milieu du salon, avec un sourire rayonnant et un pétillement espiègle dans ses grands yeux bleus.

-Surprise ! Me voilà. J'espère que vous m'avez gardé quelques hots dogs, parce que je meurs de faim !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin se doutait qu'il allait se retrouver submergé, mais il ne pensait pas l'être aussi vite, ni aussi férocement. Gauvain le précipita presque par-terre dans l'enthousiasme avec lequel il se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant dans ses grands bras en s'exclamant avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Merlin ! Merlin, c'est toi ! En chair, en os et en magie !Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir !

-Moi aussi, je suis content, de voir que tu as gardé intact tout ton enthousiasme, dit Merlin en riant, submergé par la chaleur joyeuse et spontanée de Gauvain, qui le serrait à l'étouffer, barrant tout son champ de vision tandis qu'il s'accaparait la vedette, au mépris des autres qui se pressaient impatiemment derrière lui.

Gauvain s'écarta, le tenant bout de bras pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, et s'exclama avec incrédulité :

-Bon sang ! Tu es exactement comme avant ! En plus jeune ! Ce que tu fais gamin ! Par-contre, tes fringues, la classe ! Dis donc, on croirait voir une star! Il ne manque plus que les Reyban, hein ! Ca a bien changé depuis l'époque où tu portais des plumes ! Et en plus, maintenant, tu mets du gel dans tes cheveux ? Par-contre, les foulards, ça n'a pas changé, ça. Et toujours en rouge et bleu ! Sacré Merlin. Je suis sûr que tu t'es rattrapé dans cette vie pour ce qui est de faire tomber les filles ! Mais tu sais quoi, à propos de celle que tu nous as envoyé...

Gauvain jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet derrière son dos avant d'articuler d'un air entendu « MORGANE », faisant pouffer Merlin avant de reprendre en chuchotant :

-Franchement, à quoi est-ce que tu as pensé ?

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai la moindre prise sur elle, dit Merlin en riant, alors que Morgane lui adressait un clin d'oeil.

-Elle m'a obligé à récurer les toilettes, s'exclama Gauvain, indigné. Elle n'arrête pas de menacer de me transformer en blatte et elle ne veut même pas que je me pochtronne ce soir avec toi et la princesse, comme à la belle époque en Gaule ! Mais maintenant que tu es là, elle va voir de quel bois on se chauffe, et même Lancelot ne pourra pas nous empêcher d'aller faire une razzia dans le plus gros casino de Londres, parce qu'avec toi, au moins, c'est possible de s'amuser, pas comme quand c'est les filles qui commandent ! Hein, que c'est vrai ? Même qu'on pourra se bagarrer et se payer une bonne tranche de rire, et...

-Toi non plus, tu n'as vraiment pas changé, dit Merlin en secouant la tête, le cœur gonflé de joie.

-Sauf qu'il n'est plus célibataire, annonça Mithian, en déboulant aux côtés de Gauvain. Et qu'il n'a plus le feu vert pour se pochtronner et pour se bagarrer à tout bout de champ comme à la belle époque de la Gaule, quand il m'a plantée comme une cruche pendant _une année entière _pour aller faire la fête avec ses copains.

Mithian arrêta sa tirade enlevée, eut un sourire charmant, et dit d'une voix ravie :

-Hello,Merlin. je m'attendais à te voir apparaître comme ça...

-Hello Mithian, répondit Merlin, avec un petit sourire. Que veux-tu... je suis plein de surprises... Pour la Gaule...ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Gauvain, donc, ne le tue pas pour ça...et... félicitations pour avoir attrapé ce phénomène. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu t'y es prise, mais une chose est sûre : tu es très forte.

-Figure-toi que moi non plus, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je m'y suis prise, d'autant que... je ne l'ai pas du tout fait exprès, dit Mithian en hochant la tête, comme si elle était encore stupéfaite de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. C'est arrivé... comme par magie... tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, par hasard ?

-Moi ? Non, jamais. Je ne fais pas dans les philtres d'amour.

Mithian sourit et dit :

-Gauvain n'a pas tort, tu es vraiment élégant... Regarde-moi, j'ai honte, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'habiller.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu es parfaite. Tu as toujours eu une classe folle, s'exclama Merlin. Tout Camelot était bouche bée devant toi quand tu es venue nous voir pour la première fois en visite...

-Oui, mais à force de fréquenter mon phénomène, je crois que j'ai fini par me Gauviniser, au point que ça commence à m'inquiéter un peu... si ça continue comme ça, bientôt, je commencerai à planter des chaussettes, dit Mithian, d'un ton désespéré.

-Il faut toujours qu'elle exagère, dit Gauvain en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ils sont tellement bien assortis, _pensa Merlin, enchanté. _Qui aurait pu croire ça !_

Il se souvenait de Gauvain pendant leur grande épopée dans l'Empire Romain. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Mithian... C'était la première fois que Merlin l'entendait avouer ses sentiments pour une femme, et son ami était convaincu qu'il n'avait aucun avenir avec la princesse...quelle belle surprise, qu'ils aient réussi à se retrouver dans cette vie, après avoir connu tant de chassés croisés dans l'autre ! Gauvain méritait d'être heureux. Il mettait toujours tellement d'animation et de bonne humeur dans la vie de ses amis...

-Laissez-en un peu pour les autres, les amoureux, vous voulez bien ? dit Perceval en écartant Gauvain et Mithian à bout de bras. Dans mes bras, Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il, avec joie, et il souleva Merlin de terre.

-J'ai toujours l'impression d'être aussi minuscule à côté de toi, Percy, dit Merlin en riant.

Le géant le reposa entre Léon et Elyan qui lui donnèrent tous les deux l'accolade en même temps avec force claques dans le dos. « Ce bon vieux Merlin, en pleine forme ! » « Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, tu nous avais manqué ! ».

Merlin réussit à s'extraire de ce nouveau tourbillon à grand peine, et, lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à face avec Lancelot, qui se tenait immobile, si semblable au jeune chevalier qui l'avait sauvé du griffon autrefois qu'il ressemblait à une apparition.

La bonté et la noblesse qui émanaient de lui étaient les mêmes qu'alors, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Merlin quand il croisa le regard sombre de son grand ami. Lancelot ne dit rien, il ne fit pas un geste, mais l'expression de son visage était plus éloquente que toutes les exclamations du monde, lorsqu'il hocha la tête en silence à son attention, le regard chargé d'émotion et de reconnaissance.

-Lancelot, dit Merlin, submergé par une vague de bonheur indescriptible.

-Mon ami, répondit le chevalier, en franchissant enfin l'espace qui les séparait.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Merlin se mit à pleurer.

Il se rappelait de la manière dont Lancelot avait pris sa place en donnant sa vie pour réparer le voile et il souffla :

-Merci.

-Non. Merci à toi, Merlin, dit Lancelot, contre son oreille. Pour m'avoir rappelé quelle était ma raison de vivre, pour m'avoir donné la paix, et pour m'avoir fait revenir, dans cette vie, afin de me donner une seconde chance, de prouver ma valeur. J'espère qu'Arthur a fini par comprendre, que tu étais le plus brave de nous tous, et qu'il te traite comme le meilleur de ses chevaliers aujourd'hui...

Merlin sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues, et secoua la tête, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

-Je suis heureux qu'ils aient tous fini par savoir la vérité, à propos de ta magie, murmura Lancelot, en faisant un pas en arrière, pour s'écarter de lui. Même si je regrette d'avoir raté leurs têtes quand ils ont fini par tout découvrir.

Merlin acquiesça en silence, prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Et lorsque les rangs de ses amis, qui se pressaient autour de lui, s'écartèrent, il vit soudain Gwen, qui le dévisageait avec tendresse, un sourire tremblant sur son visage.

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et sentit de nouvelles larmes se répandre sur ses joues, parce qu'elle était tellement belle, et tellement bouleversée, et parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la force avec laquelle elle lui avait manqué, avant de la voir apparaître. Elle secoua la tête et elle se mit à pleurer aussi, et ensuite, ils se mirent tous les deux à rire comme deux idiots, et elle s'exclama : « mon Dieu». Puis elle courut vers lui, et l'instant d'après, il la serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, en murmurant : « Gwen » alors qu'elle disait « Merlin ».

-Je suis si heureuse, s'exclama-t-elle, en tremblant contre lui. Je suis si heureuse. Je suis si heureuse. Tu ne peux pas savoir, Merlin. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse.

-Ne pleure pas, supplia-t-il, au moins aussi bouleversé qu'elle. S'il te plaît. Tu vas ruiner ton maquillage.

Elle rit entre deux sanglots et s'exclama :

-Ce que tu peux être idiot.

Et il répondit :

-C'est sûr, ça n'a pas changé.

Ce qui la fit rire de plus belle, et quand elle voulut essuyer ses yeux, elle se mit du noir partout sur la figure, et ce fut à son tour de rire à nouveau.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, dit-il tendrement, en essuyant les traces d'eye-liner qu'elle avait fait sur ses joues, avec ses pouces. Comme une mariée...

-J'ai ma robe, mes témoins, mon meilleur ami. Il ne me manque plus que mon mari,pour que tout soit parfait, répondit-elle, en hochant la tête.

-Je te l'ai fait beau comme un rêve, répondit Merlin, avec un sourire. Nouvelle coupe de cheveux, nouveaux vêtements, manucure, pédicure... et ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai obligé à se brosser les dents pendant trois minutes d'affilée pour qu'il sente la menthe fraîche.

-Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi pour ce genre de détails, dit Gwen, en hochant la tête avec gratitude.

Elle posa une main sur son visage, et souffla :

-Merci, Merlin. Merci de nous avoir ramenés. Merci de nous avoir donné une seconde chance et une seconde vie. Merci de t'être occupé d'Arthur pour moi.

Il ferma les yeux, envahi par la culpabilité, et il pensa : _si tu savais. _Mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute, parce que ça n'aurait servi qu'à lui gâcher la joie du moment, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire ça. Ils s'étaient donné tellement de mal, lui et Morgane, pour que cette soirée soit parfaite.

Il laissa les doigts de Gwen s'attarder sur son visage, en pensant qu'il aurait plutôt mérité d'écoper d'une gifle, puis, il se retourna vers Morgane, qui l'observait en silence, d'un air préoccupé, et il plissa légèrement les yeux, d'un air qui voulait dire : _tais-toi. _Elle dessina une croix sur sa poitrine, avec un haussement de sourcil, et il fut heureux, de l'avoir obligée à promettre, sur le cœur d'Aithusa, parce que Morgane aurait sans doute été incapable de tenir sa langue, si elle n'avait pas juré par ce qui était le plus sacré pour elle...

-Voyons voir cette maison, dit-il, avec un sourire, en s'avançant vers Morgane, et elle l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire visiter.

Il s'occupa de rajouter les derniers détails. Des flambeaux le long de l'allée extérieure, jusqu'à la porte, et des bouquets de fleurs du couloir, jusqu'au salon. Des bougies flottantes pour faire un chemin lumineux aux amoureux en direction de la chambre et un parfum de lavande pour rafraîchir l'air de la maison.

-C'est parfait, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête. Maintenant, il ne nous manque plus qu'Arthur.

Merlin hocha la tête en silence, et se retourna vers Gwen, qui le regardait, dans l'expectative.

-Il faut que je retourne le chercher très vite, sinon il va tout casser dans la maison.

-Tu es sûr... que tout va bien ? demanda Morgane, en lui adressant un regard inquiet.

-Très bien, répondit-il, en lui serrant l'épaule.

Et son regard papillonna, alors qu'il évitait celui de Gwen qui semblait vouloir regarder à travers lui.

-Je dois vous laisser, mais je reviens très vite avec la deuxième moitié de la surprise, dit-il, aux chevaliers, qui s'étaient à nouveau rassemblés autour de lui.

-Il vous reste une heure montre en main pour vous préparer à recevoir votre Roi, Messieurs, leur signala Morgane. Et aucun d'entre vous n'a encore pris sa douche.

Les cinq hommes se bousculèrent aussitôt pour prendre le premier tour dans la salle de bains.

Gwen se retourna vers Merlin et Morgane et elle dit d'un ton espiègle :

-Vous devriez en faire votre métier, tous les deux. Vous feriez des organisateurs de choc pour les grands évènements... comme les mariages... ou les baptêmes... Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que vous avez réussi à faire de cette maison.

-En tout cas, pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui ai géré le ménage, et je constate que ça n'est pas plus mal, plaisanta Merlin. D'ailleurs, ce que je ne comprends pas, Morgane, c'est... comment tu as fait pour les convaincre de passer le balai ?

-Oh. Tu suffisait d'employer les bons arguments, dit Morgane, d'un ton amusé.

Puis elle reconnut:

-J'ai menacé de les transformer en rats et de les donner en pâture à mon serpent.

-Il faut que je file, dit Merlin. Sinon vous pouvez être certaines qu'Arthur va mettre le feu à l'appartement. Il m'a obligé à faire un footing à trois heures du matin hier, lança-t-il à Gwen. Il est intenable. A dans une heure !

-A dans une heure, murmura Gwen, en le regardant disparaître, dans un tourbillon de magie.

-Alors. Tu n'es plus fâchée que je t'aie fait attendre vingt-quatre heures ? demanda Morgane à son amie, avec un sourire

-C'est la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eue, dit doucement Gwen, en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand Merlin se matérialisa dans l'appartement 513, Arthur, qui tournait en rond, se précipita sur lui et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules, le regard bouleversé. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant d'arriver à articuler le moindre mot tant il était retourné, puis, enfin, il réussit à formuler, d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion :

-Est-ce que... tu l'as vue ?

Merlin hocha la tête avec un sourire et souffla :

-Oui.

-Comment... comment était-elle ? Etait-elle...

-...notre Gwen ? dit-il, avec un regard tendre. Oh ! Oui.

Arthur hocha la tête, puis, le serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces en murmurant : « alors, tout est bien... tout est bien... ». Merlin traça un cercle dans son dos avec sa paume pour le calmer alors qu'il continuait, d'une voix émue.

-Et les autres, est-ce qu'ils sont...

-...exactement... eux-mêmes, répondit Merlin.

-Je suis tellement heureux, souffla Arthur.

-Oui. Les revoir tous, comme ça, c'était vraiment...

-Est-ce que Gauvain...

- ...toujours aussi drôle, murmura Merlin.

-Et Perceval.

-Aussi grand.

-Et Léon...

-Aussi Léon.

-Est-ce qu'Elyan...

-Oui.

-Et... Lancelot ?

-Vraiment très Lancelot, et c'est tellement bon de le revoir comme ça.

-Je ne vais pas être jaloux, dit fermement Arthur.

-Non. Vous n'allez pas l'être, parce que ce serait vraiment très crétin... et que vous n'êtes plus un crétin.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'emmener là-bas dans un couloir magique, maintenant ? dit Arthur, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Non, dit Merlin, avec un rire involontaire. Je vais vous faire prendre le bus. Parce que nous devons encore attendre une heure, mais que je doute de pouvoir vous retenir ici une minute de plus.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur et Merlin étaient assis côte à côte, au fond du bus, et les rues de Londres défilaient sous leurs yeux. Arthur tremblait légèrement, de l'impatience qu'il avait de retrouver Guenièvre, et Merlin avait fini par prendre sa main dans la sienne pour l'aider à dissiper la tension qui le tendait à craquer.

Maintenant, il traçait des cercles dans la paume d'Arthur, avec son pouce, comme Arthur en avait tracés sur son cœur, pendant toutes ces innombrables nuits où ils s'étaient endormis ensemble.

La respiration d'Arthur s'était un peu apaisée. Mais ses pupilles étaient toujours dilatées, son regard avait une expression un peu sauvage, et il était beau, de tout l'amour qui transparaissait sur son visage, alors qu'il se tenait assis, immobile, le cœur ne battant que pour compter les secondes qui le rapprochaient de sa bien-aimée.

-Arthur ? dit Merlin, à voix basse, après un long moment

-Oui, souffla Arthur, et Merlin sentit son regard se poser sur lui.

-A propos de ce qui s'est passé à Bristol, dit-il, en fixant un point indéterminé du paysage à travers la fenêtre, pour ne pas affronter ce bleu-là.

-Merlin, tu ne penses pas _encore _à -

-Est-ce que vous allez vraiment tout lui dire ? l'interrompit Merlin, le cœur serré.

Arthur soupira.

Merlin hocha la tête en silence.

C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé.

Arthur avait toujours été tellement honnête. Il n'arriverait jamais à garder un secret comme celui-ci.

-Merlin...

-Juste, coupa-t-il, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser. Une chose. Ne lui dites pas ce soir. Ce ne serait pas... juste.

-D'accord, acquiesça Arthur. Mais tu sais, Merlin...

-Non. Nous n'allons pas parler de ça maintenant. Je voudrais seulement..., que vous me fassiez une promesse.

-D'accord.

-Promettez-moi que je ne serai pas obligé d'aller habiter ailleurs, chuchota-t-il.

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises, tu veux ? dit Arthur, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Promettez-moi, insista Merlin.

-Je promets que tu ne seras pas obligé d'aller habiter ailleurs, dit Arthur, en l'entourant d'un bras.

-Bien, murmura Merlin, d'une voix serrée par l'émotion. Parce que... vous êtes ma famille. Et je ne veux pas... me retrouver sans famille. Ca m'est déjà arrivé par deux fois... je ne supporterai pas que ça se reproduise... encore.

-Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, mon âme, dit tendrement Arthur, à son oreille.

Et Merlin frissonna.

Il y eut un instant où il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Puis il pensa fermement : "non". _  
_

Les dés étaient jetés, maintenant. Il n'était plus temps de faire marche arrière.

_Advienne que pourra, _se dit-il, en redressant la tête.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte devant la maison du 22, Bayswater Road.

Et cette fois, c'était Arthur qui était figé sur-place, tétanisé.

-C'est ici ? demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.

Merlin hocha la tête en lui adressant un regard amusé.

-De quoi... est-ce que j'ai l'air ? dit Arthur, d'une voix hésitante.

-Faites voir, dit Merlin, avec tendresse.

Il regarda Arthur, remit son col en place, lissa sa veste, arrangea une dernière fois ses cheveux, puis, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, en lui répondant avec douceur et fierté:

-Vous avez l'air d'un Roi qui s'en va retrouver sa Reine, Arthur.

Le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira.

-Il est temps, dit Merlin, en haussant les sourcils. Gwen vous attend. Et c'est à moi que revient l'honneur vous conduire à elle.

Merlin étendit la main, paume vers le haut, dans une invitation silencieuse.

Arthur y plaça la sienne, avec émotion.

Quand les doigts de Merlin se refermèrent sur les siens, ils étaient fermes et déterminés.

Arthur se laissa entraîner par son ami, vers l'ultime barrière qui le séparait encore de Guenièvre.

Merlin monta les marches d'un pas vif.

Fit carillonner la sonnette.

Posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Et sur un ultime regard d'encouragement, qui promettait à Arthur qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Ouvrit.

Sans hésiter.

**_Et voilà, les enfants, on y est. Vous n'aurez pas la suite demain soir parce qu'il faut que je peaufine ce looooong chapitre pour en être parfaitement satisfait. Ce sera donc vendredi soir ou samedi en fonction de si tout est bon... ou pas. J'ai deux ou trois petites scènes à revoir, quoi XD. Mais... vous l'aurez. J'espère que la pré-rencontre vous a plu._**

**_A tout bientôt :)._**


	42. Chapitre 41

_**MagicalMoonStar : Morgane sera très heureuse, à sa façon sorcière délicieusement terrible ;)**_

_**Julie : j'ai promis, j'ai fait... sans coupures... savoure ;)**_

_**Violette : si je te dis que ta réaction est exactement celle que je voulais provoquer... tu m'en veux ? C'est vrai que Merlin fait lapin effrayé avec des sursauts de pouvoir pour l'instant mais c'est pas facile d'avoir 17 ans tous les jours et c'est normal qu'il nage un peu. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas encore redevenu le grand Merlin d'autrefois, celui qui maîtrisait tout et qui n'avait peur de rien, parce que ces choses-là prennent du temps (et de l'amour), quand, comme tu le dis toi-même, il s'est mangé autant de situations compliquées dans sa vie jusqu'ici. J'ai pris le parti de lui compliquer un peu la tâche, parce que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais j'ai dit que je remettrais tout en ordre. A quand le retour du grand magicien ? Ca va venir. Tu as raison dans les reproches que tu fais à chacun des personnages, en effet, ils ont tous "des raisons" de vouloir le retour de Merlin en-dehors de l'amitié qu'il lui portent, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils ne l'aiment pas pour lui-même... je pense qu'ils vont le prouver chacun à leur manière. Et pour que la relation de Merlin et Arthur trouve son plein épanouissement, il lui manque un élément clé, qui n'est autre que...Gwen. Non, Merlin n'est pas celui qui est rejeté sur le côté... il est celui qui relie les autres, et sa place est donc centrale. Même s'il a tendance à l'oublier... ceux qui l'aiment ne risquent pas de le laisser faire... la preuve ;). J'espère que ce chapitre apaisera ta tristesse... et pas de souci pour le coup de gueule, j'aurais poussé le même.**_

_**Legend : lol. Ma grande sportive ;). J'avoue j'ai bien rigolé à décrire les zamoureux en train de stresser... et maintenant, plus de raisons de m'étrangler, j'ai enfin fait ce que j'avais promis !**_

_**Princesse Kawaii : c'est clair que ça devient bondé là-dedans... ah oui, les baffes te manquaient ? XD. Vilaine, va ;)**_

_**Lily-Anna : le complexe d'Arthur face à Lancelot ! XD. J'ai toujours pensé que Lancelot était une sorte "d'Arthur idéal", raison pour laquelle il devait "disparaître" finalement. Tout de suite, il se comporte en prince charmant version améliorée avec Gwen, il découvre et protège le secret de Merlin, l'encourage à utiliser sa magie... lol. Pauvre Arthur, si Lancelot était resté dans les parages, que serait-il devenu ? Commandant en chef Merlin et capitaine Morgane... XD... ça leur va si bien... ce sont des terreurs à eux deux ;). Et sinon je regarde pas les Vampires Diairies, donc non, là, je sais pas ;)**_

_**Tonksinette : simple ? lol xd mdr. Tu trouves ça simple ? Pfffuit ! Dis donc, après tout ce travail ;). Peuvent bien être heureux un peu les zenfants !**_

_**Tinette : pour moi l'amitié Merlin-Lancelot c'était vraiment quelque chose. Lancelot le connaissait, l'acceptait, l'encourageait, lui faisait des compliments (c'est toi le plus brave, Merlin... o_o y'avait que lui pour lui dire ça ! et il l'admirait en plus... cf la discussion dans le 402, Merlin est un modèle pour Lancelot !). Et pour ce qui est du ménage à trois... non, ce n'est pas forcément l'enfer sur terre, c'est juste une question d'équilibrage, avec de la communication du respect et de l'écoute ça peut être vraiment génial. Compliqué, peut-être, des fois, mais génial quand même. Ce n'est pas parce que certaines choses sortent des sentiers battus qu'elles ne peuvent pas apporter plein de bonheur ;). Il y a plein de gens qui ont des modes de vie originaux et qui en sont très contents ! La société nous donne des modèles tout faits avec lesquels on devrait soit disant être d'accord, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait obligés d'être jaloux, trahis, désespérés parce que notre compagne / notre compagnon a d'autres amitiés fortes / amours / moments magiques (ou que sais-je ?). Pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait obligés de vivre à deux, de se marier et de faire des tas d'enfants pour être heureux ? Pourquoi pas seul, ou à trois, ou à quatre, pourquoi pas différemment, du moment que tout le monde se sent bien ? L'important dans la vie c'est l'amour, après, le reste... (dit le type qui était fait pour vivre chez les hippies dans les années 60 XD)**_

_**ChoupaaaaMa : ça y est, tu as un compte XD ! dis donc, après toutes ces reviews en guest, je t'aurai finalement abonnée ;). Sinon, content que le dernier chap t'ait plu, essaie voir celui-là ;)**_

_**Natesho : enchanté, j'adore être le réveil matin d'une personne de plus ! bienvenue et merci pour le com ;)**_

_**Shmi : pense à tous les chapitres que tu auras à lire à ton retour :). Heureux que la première partie des retrouvailles t'ait plu, ce n'était que le début !**_

_**Theod : oui j'ai fait les lignes parallèles :). Et les mariés qui complexent tous les deux sur leur physique XD... dur dur la séduction ! Je me disais bien que tu allais kiffer Morgane sur ce coup-là ;). Je l'adore comme ça, en terreur qui s'assume ! Morgane et Merlin s'aiment... non, pas comme compagnons ;). Collaborateurs dans la magie (voire concurrents parfois) amis parfois un peu joueurs (aaah, l'ambiguité) remplis d'admiration réciproque (avec, allez; un petit regret pour Morgane dans sa première vie, elle s'y serait bien laissée prendre, mais c'est le mec à son frère, elle est pas comme ça). Morgane est une Pendragon, et les Pendragon aiment à être le centre du monde, avec Merlin elle ne pourrait jamais l'être, et elle le sait. CQFD. Plus frère/soeur, donc. Et ils se sont embrassés deux fois en effet : la première, pour la faire revenir avec le démon (un baiser d'amour universel, tel qu'il était entendu à ce moment-là) la deuxième, après la mort de Kilgarrah (un baiser de consolation réciproque dans la peine, qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux aussi fort dans leur lien avec la magie). Ooh je suis sûr que tu vas aimer le ménage à trois. Et Gwen. Vous allez tous aimer Gwen. Encore plus. Si, si, c'est possible.**_

_**Valir : oooh, tu es prof de quoi ? XD. J'imagine les collègues s'ils voyaient ce que tu lis. Naaaan, les gars, mais j'suis sur une fanfic bi magique où y'a plein de persos bizarres qui se font des câlins (et en plus les deux personnages principaux ont l'âge de mes élèves) LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLEUH VOUS POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE. Tu as vu juste pour Arwen... c'est clair qu'à ce stade plus moyen de les faire attendre hein ;). Le ménage à trois... bon, je te laisse lire et dire ;)**_

_**Lena : l'évacuation de la tension sexuelle c'est ici et maintenant, viens te défouler :). Tu as vu, hein, Morgane est gentille avec son frère... laissez mon frère et sa femme tranquille bande de voyeurs qu'ils profitent de leur nuit ensemble ;). Ils vont en profiter, va. Au prochain entretien d'embauche prépare la carabine à paintball et si le recruteur te sors ça repeins-le tu verras ça défoule ;).**_

**I did it again ! 40 pages en Word hein quand même ! Après vous viendrez pas vous plaindre que je vous gâte pas ;).**

_**Ca y est, je suis content de moi. J'ai fait ce que je voulais vraiment faire. Et je vous assure que ça n'a pas été de la tarte ;). Mais je pense que vous allez aimer. Et me traiter de grand malade encore une fois. Mais c'est pas grave. J'assume encore et toujours mes prises de position XD. Fièrement. Et je repars écumer les océans sur mon Pink Pearl !**_

_**Le résultat est exactement ce à quoi je voulais arriver. VICTOIRE ! Bon, j'attends vos coms avec grande impatience sur ce coup-là, j'avoue, pour voir si vous vouliez en arriver là aussi. Faites-vous plaisir, les enfants... !**_

**CHAPITRE 41**

**1. Les retrouvailles d'Arthur et Guenièvre**

Quand le carillon sonna, Gwen mit une main sur son cœur. Elle était sur le point de défaillir d'excitation et d'impatience. Ses fidèles chevaliers la serrèrent une dernière fois dans leurs bras avec d'immenses sourires en lui souhaitant « bonne chance » avant de former leur haie d'honneur, la cachant derrière eux comme ils l'avaient convenu.

Et son frère Elyan se retourna vers Lancelot qu'il gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule en affirmant avec un hochement de tête entendu :

-Je te cède ma place aujourd'hui, mon ami. C'est toi, le chevalier servant de ma sœur, c'est à toi que revient l'honneur de l'escorter jusqu'à son mari...en tout bien, tout honneur.

Lancelot acquiesça solennellement, car il prenait cette tâche très à cœur, et se retourna vers sa Reine, dans le salon illuminé par les bougies, pour lui offrir son bras. Elle le prit gracieusement et ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire.

Elle regarda vers Morgane, qui se tenait un peu en retrait de la haie d'honneur, à côté de Mithian, surveillant le déroulement des opérations en grande maîtresse de cérémonie.

Puis, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle sentit une bouffée de vent caresser son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Arthur parce que ses amis l'empêchaient d'avoir la moindre vue sur le couloir. Mais elle respira son parfum, et elle entendit le bruit de ses pas, et elle sentit le sang battre à ses tempes alors que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine comme s'il était en train d'éclater.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

L'émotion que ressentait Arthur était telle, qu'il aurait été incapable de faire le moindre pas quand la porte s'ouvrit si Merlin n'avait pas été là pour le conduire. L'intérieur de la maison sentait bon la lavande. Il y avait des fleurs partout et les escaliers étaient illuminés par des centaines de bougies.

Arthur était tellement ému qu'il tremblait. Il allait revoir ses chevaliers, ses compagnons, ses frères d'armes... et sa femme bien-aimée. Tout serait enfin comme avant, comme à l'époque de Camelot, quand il ignorait ce qu'était la solitude, parce que tous les membres de sa grande famille étaient là, pour l'aimer, pour l'épauler et pour le soutenir, en toute circonstance. Dans ce monde, il avait toujours ressenti comme une étrangeté le fait de nager seul à contre-courant, parce qu'il avait été habitué autrefois à tant de solidarité, et à tant de partage...

Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine à présent.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il vit d'abord la table ronde, et l'émotion lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Puis, soudain, ils l'entourèrent, ses amis de toujours, auprès desquels il avait vécu, voyagé, campé, combattu, et qui étaient morts comme sa garde d'honneur, sur le champ de bataille de Camlann, sans jamais avoir failli à leur poste, parce qu'ils étaient comme des rocs, inébranlables et fidèles...

Le premier à le saluer fut Léon, le sage, le fidèle Léon, dont les yeux étaient embués de larmes, le capitaine de sa garde qui avait servi son père pendant des années avant de devenir son bras droit, et, quand Arthur lui donna l'accolade, le retrouvant aussi grand, aussi sûr, et aussi concerné que dans sa première vie, avec les mêmes boucles blondes, et le même regard sérieux, les souvenirs de sa dernière charge contre les armées des ténèbres lui revinrent en mémoire.

Arthur se retrouva à pleurer à travers son sourire, incapable de dire un mot alors que Léon soufflait :

-C'est tellement bon de vous revoir, Sire.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se remettre de son étreinte, arriva Gauvain, la force, l'humour et la goinfrerie incarnées, Gauvain avec lequel il était impossible de s'ennuyer, surtout à la taverne, et qui à nouveau affichait un air insolent en s'exclamant :

-Salut, Princesse.

Les souvenirs de leurs cuites infernales en Gaule, assaisonnées de ceux des péripéties qu'ils avaient vécues sur les routes de Rome, le firent rire à nouveau, alors que les grands bras de Gauvain se refermaient sur lui avec chaleur, parce que le plus infernal de tous ses hommes était aussi le plus irrésistible.

-On peut dire que vous vous êtes fait désirer comme il faut, s'exclama Gauvain, mais je suis sacrément heureux que vous ayez décidé de revenir parmi nous.

Quand Arthur recula d'un pas, la princesse de Nemeth, Mithian en personne, était devant lui, aussi belle qu'autrefois, lui adressant un de ses petits sourires alors qu'elle disait :

-Bonjour, Arthur.

Et il réalisa que Gauvain avait attrapé sa belle, celle dont il n'avait cessé de parler pendant leur grand voyage, et qu'il la rendait pleinement heureuse, à en juger par la manière dont rayonnaient ses grands yeux...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Perceval, le géant au coeur tendre, pleurant comme un enfant, vint l'attraper en s'exclamant « notre roi », alors qu'Elyan se jetait dans ses bras, les yeux étincelants, en l'appelant : « mon frère ».

Arthur ne savait plus où il était, mais heureusement, Merlin tenait fermement la barre à ses côtés et le rattrapa pour le positionner, face à la haie d'honneur que ses chevaliers venaient de reformer devant lui. Puis, un à un, Léon, Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval firent un pas sur le côté, révélant le plus brave d'entre eux tous, Sire Lancelot en personne, dont les yeux noirs étaient éclairés par le même sourire qui y brillait jadis, lorsqu'il était encore jeune et plein d'espérance, à l'époque où il s'était exclamé « je veux servir » avec tant de flamme qu'Arthur aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son père change les lois pour lui permettre de rester à Camelot. Et, bon sang, Lancelot était toujours aussi séduisant, toujours aussi élégant, et toujours aussi noble, mais Arthur n'arrivait pas à se sentir jaloux, parce qu'il était avant tout son ami, et que, s'il avait vécu assez longtemps pour ça, il aurait sans doute été son second pendant de longues années à Camelot, un homme d'honneur, fort et fidèle, sur lequel il aurait pu se reposer les yeux fermés même dans les pires circonstances, et qui jamais ne l'aurait trahi comme l'avait fait Mordred, parce qu'il avait tellement plus de carrure que n'en avait eu le jeune chevalier qu'il avait nommé son prince héritier.

Arthur prit une inspiration en hochant lentement la tête alors que Lancelot s'inclinait légèrement devant lui, une main sur son cœur, et il dit :

-C'est bon de vous retrouver, Sire Lancelot.

-J'ai escorté votre Dame jusqu'à vous, mon Roi, répondit Lancelot, solennellement.

Et il fit un pas sur le côté à son tour, révélant celle qu'il cachait derrière lui.

Quand Lancelot et Merlin s'effacèrent au même moment, rejoignant la haie d'honneur, Arthur se retrouva seul, face à une apparition nommée Guenièvre, et son regard ébloui fut transpercé par la beauté de la jeune femme qui l'attendait, un sourire soyeux sur son visage. Les boucles de ses longs cheveux chatoyaient de perles minuscules, ses grands yeux noirs, étincelaient dans l'ovale de son visage, baissés vers le sol de telle sorte que ses cils effleuraient ses joues, et elle portait cette robe magnifique, qui était l'exacte réplique de celle qu'elle avait revêtu, le jour où elle l'avait épousé, dont la soie bleue, moirée, tombait jusqu'à ses pieds en corolle.

Elle tenait un bouquet de pervenches entre ses mains. Et quand elle leva soudain le regard pour le fixer sur lui, il vit sa gorge palpiter alors que leurs amis si chers s'exclamaient d'une seule voix, avec joie, avec ferveur, comme si, autant qu'eux, ils étaient transportés par leurs retrouvailles.

-Longue vie au Roi ! Longue vie à la Reine ! Longue vie aux souverains de Camelot, d'Albion, et des Royaumes Unis !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane fit un signe de la main, et ses troupes dociles se retirèrent comme une vague très calme en direction de la porte, laissant le Roi et la Reine face à face. Léon ouvrit la marche, suivi de Gauvain et Mithian, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Venaient ensuite Elyan et Perceval, Lancelot, Morgane, et Merlin.

Ils longèrent le couloir. Merlin referma soigneusement la porte d'entrée derrière lui en partant et souffla : « mission accomplie » alors que les chevaliers se dirigeaient d'un pas vif en direction des voitures.

-Pub, nous voilà, dit Gauvain, en passant joyeusement le portail.

Il prit place à côté de Mithian sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Léon, qui faisait déjà chauffer le moteur.

-Hé, inspecteur, et si tu branchais la sirène ? proposa-t-il.

-Ah non, dit Perceval, en ouvrant la portière pour s'installer sur le siège avant. Une fois suffit, Léon, tu ne vas pas nous refaire le coup des Trois ciels ce soir.

-Il y a encore une place ici, s'exclama Léon, en passant la tête par la vitre ! Qui veut venir avec nous ?

-Je monte avec Lancelot, décréta Morgane, en attrapant le bras du chevalier qu'elle avait décidé de réquisitionner pour la soirée.

-Merlin, tu viens ? demanda Gauvain, avec enthousiasme. Qu'on profite du trajet pour parler du bon vieux temps !

-Non, viens plutôt avec nous, dit Morgane, d'un air charmeur, pendue au bras de Lancelot.

-Ne vous battez surtout pas pour moi, les gars, dit Elyan en riant. Merlin... quand tu auras choisi ta voiture, je pourrai toujours monter dans le coffre.

Sa déclaration fit rire tout le monde.

Puis Merlin vit les regards de ses amis, qui étaient tous fixés sur lui, attendant qu'il choisisse son chauffeur, et il se râcla la gorge, un peu embarrassé. Morgane le dévisageait d'une manière indéchiffrable, Gauvain le fixait avec un grand sourire enthousiaste, Lancelot avait une expression remplie d'attente, Léon, Elyan et Perceval le regardaient comme s'il était l'invité d'honneur... et l'espace d'un instant, il fut presque tenté d'aller fêter avec eux, et de tout oublier dans un bon cocktail au son d'une musique endiablée.

Mais l'instant passa, laissant la réalité reprendre ses doigts sur le rêve, et il répondit avec un petit sourire :

-En fait... je ne vais pas venir avec vous. J'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir.

-Tu n'espères quand même pas nous planter comme ça ? s'écria Gauvain, incrédule.

-Tu ne vas pas nous laisser fêter les grandes retrouvailles tout seuls ? dit Elyan perplexe.

-Gauvain avait l'intention de te faire boire jusqu'à ce que tu vomisses et de t'obliger à raconter toutes les aventures que tu as vécues sans lui dans cette vie, dit joyeusement Perceval.

_Oui, c'est bien ce que je veux éviter, _pensa Merlin, à part lui et il dit à voix haute :

-Ne faites pas ces têtes-là. Ce n'est que partie remise, je promets.

-Tu vas vraiment nous jouer le coup du courant d'air ? Un soir comme celui-ci ? s'indigna Gauvain.

-Nous aurons des centaines d'occasions d'aller faire la fête ensemble, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, dit-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait dégagé.

-Il y a intérêt, dit Léon.

-Où va-t-on au juste ? demanda Elyan, en prenant la place restante à l'arrière, à côté de Gauvain et Mithian.

-Au Shamrock, répondit Gauvain.

-Lancelot, rendez-vous là-bas ? dit Léon.

-Je te rattrape, acquiesça Lancelot.

Léon mit la musique avant de démarrer en trombe. Merlin regarda la voiture bondée s'éloigner dans un crissement de pneus, sous les cris de Perceval, et les rires de Gauvain, puis, se retourna vers Morgane et Lancelot, qui se tenaient toujours dans l'allée, face à lui, et le dévisageaient d'un air perspicace.

-Quels projets ? demanda Lancelot, du ton de celui à qui on ne la faisait pas.

-J'avais envisagé... d'aller marcher un peu, répondit Merlin, avec un mince sourire.

-Tu devrais venir avec nous, affirma le chevalier.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas l'intention de terminer complètement soûl en boîte, à me couvrir de ridicule parce que je ne tiens pas l'alcool, dit Merlin, en roulant des yeux. Surtout pas... ce soir. Attendons au moins demain pour ça.

Lancelot haussa un sourcil et il fut forcé d'avouer :

-J'ai juste... envie d'aller prendre un peu l'air, et... de faire le point avec moi-même. Alors... je vais marcher... et... penser.

-Penser, répéta Lancelot.

Et il soupira.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution, tu sais. Avoir ses amis avec soi rend les choses beaucoup plus faciles dans ce genre de situation. Je pense être bien placé pour t'en parler, étant donné...

_... Gwen. _Il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que Merlin comprenne parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. A cheval, en se dirigeant vers l'île des Bénis, bien longtemps auparavant.

Aujourd'hui, Lancelot avait de nouveau renoncé à Gwen, et Merlin nageait en pleine empathie avec lui, parce qu'il avait fait la même chose de son côté avec Arthur. Sauf... qu'il avait l'impression de prendre les choses avec beaucoup moins de grâce, et qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait envie de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il venait de faire un affreux sacrifice.

Lancelot eut l'air un peu ébranlé tout à coup, mais Morgane intervint en adressant au chevalier un sourire charmeur.

-Haut les cœurs, Sire Lancelot, dit-elle, de sa voix la plus enjôleuse. Il y a des milliers de nobles dames de par le monde qui n'attendent qu'un chevalier comme vous, et vous êtes la meilleure escorte dont je pourrais rêver pour ce soir. Il me faudra rien de moins que votre élégance pour contrebalancer la souffrance que m'infligent les mauvaises manières de Sire Gauvain... et qui sait, vous ferez peut-être votre BA de l'année quand vous m'épargnerez d'avoir à le transformer en blatte ?

La diversion tomba à point nommé. L'ombre qui était passée dans les yeux de Lancelot disparut lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers la ravissante demoiselle qui était en train de jouer de ses pouvoirs de séduction sur lui, et il se retrouva à rire en lui répondant :

-C'est vrai qu'avec Gauvain, l'amitié n'est pas _toujours _si facile. Ceci dit...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Merlin :

-Même sa compagnie scabreuse vaut mieux que de se morfondre seul dans son coin...

Merlin eut un son perplexe. Lancelot le connaissait beaucoup trop bien... et il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau si facilement. Il pensait que Morgane allait se joindre à lui pour insister, lui rendant la tâche de refuser encore plus difficile, mais elle le dévisagea pensivement et intervint d'une voix rêveuse :

-Laissez donc Merlin faire sa promenade, Sire Lancelot. Il est bien assez grand pour savoir ce dont il a besoin.

-Allez-y, acquiesça Merlin, soulagé de la trouver de son côté. Et buvez à ma santé, tous les deux.

-Tu es sûr, insista Lancelot.

Il hocha la tête avec conviction.

-Lancelot ? Shamrock nous attend, dit Morgane, avec un signe d'invitation.

Lancelot acquiesça, renonçant à convaincre Merlin, et laissa Morgane l'attraper par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la voiture. Quand ils furent arrivés à côté du véhicule, et il lui ouvrit la portière en disant :

-Ma Dame...

Et à la vue de son sourire, Merlin incrédule se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de _flirter _avec elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, en voyant l'expression de Morgane, qui semblait se réjouir follement qu'on lui donne du « ma Dame » en lui ouvrant la portière. Une expression de parfaite coquetterie brillait dans ses yeux verts et ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents blanches.

_Elle pourrait bien y prendre goût, _pensa Merlin, amusé.

Allait-il être heureux pour Lancelot ou le plaindre du fond du cœur, si Morgane décidait de jeter son dévolu sur lui ? Il hésitait sérieusement. Il doutait fortement que Morgane soit du genre à être la gentille petite femme de qui que ce soit, et, à son humble opinion, se retrouver chevalier servant attitré de la princesse Pendragon devait ressembler pour n'importe quel homme un tant soit peu équilibré à une combinaison de vision du paradis et d'enfer sur terre.

_Il faudra qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion tous les deux à propos de ça, elle et moi, _pensa-t-il, les sourcils froncés. _Qu'elle ne me re-traumatise pas ce pauvre Lancelot alors qu'il commence à peine à récupérer._

Il regarda la voiture démarrer, puis, fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et, avec un soupir, s'éloigna lentement sur Bayswater Street, en essayant de se remettre la tête à l'endroit

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans le salon désert du 22, Bayswater Road, Arthur regarda sa femme, celle qu'il avait aimée, celle qu'il avait choisie, celle qu'il avait jadis couronnée Reine, et qui régnait encore sur son cœur aujourd'hui, s'avancer vers lui majestueusement, radieuse comme une étoile, et il sentit une émotion puissante monter en lui pour lui soulever l'âme.

Guenièvre, Guenièvre, Guenièvre.

Son nom résonnait à travers tout son être comme un chant dont la puissance sans pareille le comblait à nouveau de sa grâce.

Des milliers de femmes existaient sur cette terre, mais il n'en était qu'une seule dont il soit épris; si profondément qu'il lui semblait qu'elle faisait partie de lui, si intensément qu'il ne pourrait jamais regarder qu'elle.

Et elle était là.

Elle venait vers lui, maintenant.

Comme elle était belle, avec les perles qui étaient piquées dans les boucles de ses cheveux noirs, dans cette robe tout droit venue du passé qui ressemblait tant à celle qu'elle avait porté le jour de leur mariage. Son sourire rayonnait comme le jour, mais l'éclat du soleil lui-même n'était rien en comparaison de l'amour inchangé qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs tout droit fixés sur lui.

Il se mit à marcher vers elle, attiré comme par un aimant alors que son cœur s'élevait comme un oiseau pour la rejoindre. Le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner, le soleil, se décrocher du ciel, et la mer, sortir de son lit, Arthur ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Peut-être le temps était-il, à nouveau, en train de se replier sur lui-même, peut-être était-ce une vision, un miracle, mais au fond, qu'importait ?

Il avait enfin retrouvé celle qu'il aimait.

Il sentait la force tranquille qui émanait d'elle et il réalisait à quel point cette force lui avait manqué.

Il voyait la passion se refléter dans son beau regard bouleversé, et il sentait l'amour fondamental qu'il éprouvait pour elle y répondre avec ferveur.

Elle s'était parée pour le recevoir, mais la beauté qui l'attirait en elle était bien plus profonde que tous les apprêts destinés à mettre son charme en exergue; Guenièvre était nue et étincelante dans son cœur, où elle brillait comme un astre immortel.

Elle était sa moitié, l'épouse qu'il avait choisie envers et contre tous, la compagne qui s'était tenue fidèlement à ses côtés jusqu'à la mort.

Et elle revenait enfin prendre sa place, auprès de lui; celle qui lui était dévolue, à elle, et à nulle autre.

Dans les secondes étrangement distordues qui s'égrenaient au ralenti tandis qu'ils marchaient l'un vers l'autre, Arthur revécut en images flamboyantes les souvenirs du long parcours semé d'embûches qui les avait poussés s'unir autrefois.

Dans cette première vie vieille de deux mille ans qui, à nouveau, lui semblait aussi proche qu'elle semblait s'être achevée hier, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils se marieraient; ni quel couple ils formeraient ensemble.

Personne, pas même lui.

A Camelot, Guenièvre avait toujours fait partie de son paysage familier. Elle avait été la servante de Morgane pendant des années avant qu'il ne la remarque vraiment, et au début, il n'avait commencé à lui prêter attention que parce que Merlin était devenu très bon ami avec elle, au point qu'il les avait pendant un temps soupçonnés d'être ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, cette pensée lui donnait envie de rire, parce qu'elle montrait bien à quel point il avait pu être aveugle sur tous les plans dans sa première jeunesse. Mais à l'époque... c'était bel et bien ce qu'il avait cru, sot comme il l'était, et cette histoire lui était passée très haut par-dessus la tête, parce qu'il était bien loin d'imaginer qu'un jour, cette jeune femme discrète qui existait à la lisière de sa conscience, serait _sa _femme, et le pilier de toute son existence.

Quand les choses avaient-elles commencé à changer ? Ce n'était pas arrivé du jour au lendemain.

Arthur n'avait pas eu de coup de foudre immédiat pour Guenièvre, pas de grande révélation subite.

Il y avait eu des étapes progressives, au cours desquelles elle avait cessé d'être pour lui « la servante de Morgane » ou « l'amie de Merlin » pour devenir... juste... Guenièvre, une jeune femme intéressante, parce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres jeunes femmes.

Il avait d'abord commencé à l'apprécier pour son caractère, et pour sa franchise.

Il se souvenait qu'elle était du voyage quand la mère de Merlin était venue d'Ealdor réclamer l'aide d'Uther contre les brigands qui attaquaient son village. Pendant tout leur séjour sur-place, elle n'avait cessé de terminer ses bols de bouillie, et elle avait fini par le sermonner par rapport à son attitude envers l'hospitalité des habitants. Il se souvenait de cet épisode avec tendresse, parce qu'il était si significatif de la manière dont elle avait infléchi sa façon de penser au cours de son règne...

Guenièvre l'avait aidé à comprendre, et à aimer son peuple, si bien qu'à travers elle, il avait parfois le sentiment de s'être uni à Camelot toute entière. Elle avait toujours eu à cœur de lui ouvrir les yeux et de le rapprocher des siens. C'était ce qui l'avait d'abord poussé vers elle : sa compassion, son empathie, son altruisme... sa force d'âme.

Pendant la bataille d'Ealdor, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle s'était bien défendue, aussi bien que Morgane, bien qu'elle n'ait pas reçu la même éducation, et il l'avait admirée pour son courage.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude des femmes comme elle, déterminées au point de pouvoir prendre les armes pour défendre une cause.

Et après qu'elle ait perdu son père, il s'était senti gêné lorsqu'il était venu lui présenter ses condoléances, pare que c'était Uther qui avait condamné Thomas, et que Guenièvre aurait eu bien des raisons de haïr son fils, le prince, à cause de sa décision.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas haï.

Et c'était après que la bête glatissante l'ait mordu, qu'il s'était réellement produit quelque chose en Arthur vis à vis d'elle. A cause de ce qu'il l'avait entendue murmurer quand il était sur le seuil de la mort. A cause de la manière dont elle lui avait dit croire en lui. Parce qu'elle avait deviné l'homme qu'il rêvait d'être. Elle l'avait poussé à s'accrocher à la vie, ce jour-là, cette même vie pour laquelle Merlin était en train d'offrir la sienne, sur l'Ile des Bénis, par l'intermédiaire de la Coupe de Vie. Guenièvre l'avait sauvé autant que Merlin lorsqu'elle lui avait soufflé à l'oreille : _vous serez un grand Roi_. Parce que du plus profond de sa souffrance, il avait pensé : _je dois vivre je dois vivre pour devenir cet homme-là, celui qu'elle voit en moi, _et il avait refusé de se laisser emporter de l'autre côté du voile_._

Aujourd'hui encore, il était bouleversé par le regard qu'elle levait sur lui, parce que ce regard lisait jusqu'au plus profond de son être sans concessions ni faux semblants avec une droiture, une franchise, et un amour incomparables. Qui étaient à l'origine du respect qu'il avait pour elle. Et de la dévotion qu'il ne cesserait jamais de ressentir pour elle.

Il se souvenait avec tendresse de la manière dont il s'était invité chez elle, quand il avait voulu participer pour la première fois à un tournoi en tant que jouteur anonyme, et de celle dont il s'était installé dans son lit, en la laissant dormir sur des sacs de pommes de terre. Comme elle l'avait remis à sa place quand il avait découvert la vérité ! Personne, hormis Merlin, ne s'était jamais adressé à lui d'une manière aussi verte et c'était à cet instant, alors qu'elle l'accusait d'être arrogant, malpoli et peu attentionné aux autres, qu'il était vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle, .

Parce qu'à cet instant, lui aussi avait vu, la femme qu'elle deviendrait un jour, une femme capable de diriger avec lui comme une véritable partenaire, une femme capable de s'affirmer et de faire ses propres choix quitte à lui tenir tête s'il le fallait, une femme qui pourrait l'aider à devenir un homme meilleur.

L'émotion du premier baiser qu'il avait arraché aux lèvres de Guenièvre était encore intacte en lui après deux mille ans.

Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, dans le contre-jour lumineux de ce matin de printemps, il avait réalisé qu'il n'aimerait jamais aucune autre femme qu'elle, et qu'elle était la seule dont il voudrait jamais pour Reine.

Ils avaient souffert, tous les deux, bien des années durant, pour pouvoir enfin s'unir aux yeux de tous dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Mais quelle victoire avait été ce mariage. Et quelle grande Reine était devenue la fille du forgeron que tant de mauvaises langues avaient traitée d'infidèle ou d'arriviste. Une Reine admirée par tous les chevaliers, aimée du peuple, et respectée par les alliés de Camelot. Une Reine qui était aussi une femme libre et courageuse, devant laquelle Arthur ne pouvait que s'incliner, non parce qu'elle était son épouse, mais parce qu'elle était une personne hors du commun.

Dans ces retrouvailles avec elle, Arthur en revivait d'autres.

Tant de fois, le destin avait cru pouvoir les séparer...

Il avait emprunté les traits de son père, pour tenter de condamner leur amour, celui de la simple servante qui osait aimer le prince en égale, celui du prince qui voulait que tout le monde soit capable de distinguer en elle la Reine qu'il voyait quand il la regardait...

Il avait adopté les traits de Lancelot, pour les soumettre tous les deux à la tentation : pour elle, celle d'en choisir un autre que lui, pour lui, celle de tirer un trait sur elle par fierté...

Mais malgré tous ses tours, et tous ses stratagèmes, le destin n'avait pas réussi à les désunir, parce qu'ils étaient plus forts que lui dans l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Couronnés Roi et Reine l'un par l'autre, convaincus qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ils avaient bravé toutes les règles pour pouvoir se marier, toutes les conventions, tous les préjugés. Et quand Guenièvre s'était assise sur le trône à ses côtés, Arthur avait su, qu'il avait remporté sa plus grande victoire.

Non, le destin n'avait pas réussi à les séparer, pas même quand il avait cru pouvoir les arracher l'un à l'autre en les privant d'un enfant...

Il ne leur avait fait aucun cadeau, il leur avait envoyé tant d'épreuves, mais ils étaient toujours revenus l'un vers l'autre.

Même cette ultime fois, quand, à la Source d'Edel Terek, un an après avoir pris des chemins différents, ils s'étaient rejoints, nus dans l'amour qu'ils se portaient après avoir triomphé de tous leurs fantômes.

Arthur se souvenait de Guenièvre, dans le lever de soleil aveuglant de ce matin-là. Elle avait les paupières closes, ses cheveux étaient rabattus par le vent et elle vibrait d'une vie étincelante, que même l'épée qui avait retranché Galaad à sa chair n'avait su lui arracher. Il se souvenait de la manière dont il l'avait enlevée dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à leur chambre, lors de cette dernière nuit avant Camlann, et de la manière dont ils avaient fait l'amour, avec une passion effrénée.

Prouvant qu'ils étaient plus forts que le destin, plus forts que tout, et qu'ils resteraient unis jusqu'à la fin. Renouvelés par l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Arthur se souvenait de la manière dont Guenièvre s'était dressée, comme un ultime rempart, entre lui et les ténèbres, sur le champ de bataille de Camlann, montée sur son cheval blanc, dans son armure étincelante, fière, et forte, et brave, plus brave qu'aucun de ses chevaliers.

Elle était morte dans ses bras. Il se souvenait des dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Il la tenait contre son coeur. Il était penché sur elle. Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres, et ses yeux noirs mourants, s'accrochaient aux siens. Comme il avait pleuré, en lui demandant :

_-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me sauves ? Tu étais supposée me survivre..._

Mais elle, ne pleurait pas, quand elle lui avait répondu :

_- La mort ne m'effraie pas. Ce qui m'a toujours fait le plus peur... c'était.. .. l'idée de rester en arrière... seule... l'idée de vieillir en oubliant le visage des êtres aimés, disparus depuis longtemps... l'idée d'avoir à les pleurer, pour n'avoir pas eu le courage de me tenir à leurs côtés quand il fallait combattre._

-_Tu es courageuse, _lui avait-il dit_. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu es venue à mon secours, avec pour seule arme ton courage. Je t'aime, Guenièvre. Que vais-je faire, sans toi ? Si je te perds, il ne me reste plus rien...Ne pars pas, mon amour._

Elle souriait, du même sourire qu'à présent, quand elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots.

_-Je meurs aujourd'hui... mais ce n'est pas un adieu...je sais que nous nous reverrons, mon amour... Garde la foi, car notre fils m'a fait une promesse..._

C'était le même regard, qu'elle levait sur lui, maintenant; ses yeux étaient si grands et si noirs, si remplis de sagesse, et d'amour. Elle était vivante, elle était revenue. Elle était à portée de ses doigts. Il se pencha sur elle, et il toucha son visage dont chaque courbe sacrée était gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Des frissons le parcoururent quand il effleura sa joue, s'émerveillant de ce qu'elle soit si chaude et si soyeuse sous sa main, comme autrefois. Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait être aussi merveilleux que cette chaleur, que cette vie, que cette seconde chance qui lui était donnée, de pouvoir serrer sa femme dans ses bras.

-Guenièvre, souffla-t-il.

Il la sentit frissonner en retour lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

-Arthur.

Son nom sonnait comme une caresse entre ses lèvres aimées, et Arthur sourit, incrédule dans sa joie, alors qu'il murmurait :

-C'est vraiment toi.

-Oui, c'est moi, lui répondit-elle, la respiration, beaucoup trop brève pour ne pas trahir son émotion. Je suis là, Arthur. Je suis revenue pour toi. Je suis réelle.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent convulsivement.

Et ils franchirent ensemble l'espace qui les séparait pour s'embrasser dans un baiser effréné.

Arthur fut submergé par le parfum de Guenièvre, par les courbes satinées de sa peau, par la texture de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, par l'exigence affamée de sa bouche. Elle l'embrassait passionnément, impérieusement, dans une revendication sans conteste, qui ne laissait place à aucune hésitation, non, avec la timidité d'une lycéenne, mais avec toute la flamme de la femme qu'elle était lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. C'était elle, vraiment elle ! Il la souleva dans ses bras en s'écriant «comme je suis heureux», et elle eut un rire alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer. Puis elle le saisit au col, pour l'immobiliser contre le mur, et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, sauvage, déterminée, éperdue.

-Comment ai-je pu vivre sans tes baisers, souffla-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

-Tu ne vivais pas, lui répondit-elle, en le dévisageant de ses yeux brûlants. Tu étais quelque part, entre la vie et la mort, coincé dans les lymbes dont je suis venue te sauver grâce à mes lèvres, attendant que je vienne te ranimer.

-N'est-ce pas moi le prince qui étais censé t'éveiller de ton sommeil enchanté d'un baiser ? lui répondit-il, en caressant son visage.

-Je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre que tu viennes me libérer, dit-elle, en l'embrassant encore. J'ai pris mon épée, sauté par la fenêtre de ma tour, et rassemblé tes hommes pour toi avant de te partir à ta rencontre. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui t'embrasse... je t'embrasse... (elle joignit le geste à la parole)...parce que je ne vais certainement pas attendre sagement de recevoir ce qui m'appartient de droit maintenant que je t'ai enfin retrouvé...tu es à moi, Arthur. A moi, à moi, à moi...

-Jusqu'à la fin des temps si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Arthur en répondant à son baiser avec ferveur.

Elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces en réponse, et ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre, noyés dans la chaleur de cette étreinte.

-Comme je t'ai cherché, l'entendit-il murmurer. Tes yeux, ta voix, ton visage m'ont hantée pendant si longtemps. J'ai cru... parfois... que je n'arriverais jamais à te retrouver. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, Arthur.

-Mon amour. Mon amour. Je suis là maintenant, répondit-il, éperdu. Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo)

_Arthur. Arthur. Arthur._

Depuis l'instant où les rangs des chevaliers s'étaient écartés pour le révéler, depuis l'instant où son regard était entré en contact avec celui de son bien-aimé, Gwen n'avait plus que cette pensée-là à l'esprit.

Après des années d'un manque impossible à combler, après des semaines de frustration où elle avait eu le sentiment de hurler intérieurement à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, enfin, elle avait retrouvé sa moitié manquante, son autre, son mari.

Avec ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses yeux, et le rouge écarlate de sa chemise, et son visage à peine sorti de l'adolescence, qui semblait taillé dans l'ivoire, il ressemblait à un rêve.

Il était si jeune, dans cette vie, si jeune, si beau et si semblable, au prince maladroit qui l'avait embrassée jadis dans le jour naissant, à côté de la fenêtre de la maison de son père, qu'il était presque étrange, de songer que ça puisse être le même homme, qui avait été son mari, l'Arthur qui avait partagé ses jours, ses nuits, ses soucis, ses joies, ses peines, celui qui était familier sous ses lèvres et sous ses mains.

Mais elle lisait dans son regard bouleversé, et elle savait que c'était bien le même Roi pour lequel elle était morte à Camlann, Arthur, son époux, son amant, son Seigneur, et Arthur, le père de son fils, qui la dévisageait à travers cette apparence juvénile, aussi irrésistiblement attiré par elle, qu'elle pouvait l'être par lui.

Quand leurs lèvres se joignirent, quand elle put enfin le toucher, le respirer, le sentir, elle sentit un désir animal s'éveiller en elle, et emporter tout le reste.

C'était le regard bleu d'Arthur qui plongeait dans le sien, les cheveux d'or d'Arthur sous ses doigts, les lèvres d'Arthur contre les siennes, les mains d'Arthur sur son corps.

Sa peau avait la bonne odeur. Sa langue avait la bonne saveur. Sa voix avait le bon timbre.

Elle était remplie par tous ces signes de sa présence qu'elle avait cherchés sans même le savoir, quand la frustration de son absence lui faisait verser des larmes, et chacun d'eux résonnait en elle pour lui dire : _enfin, enfin, enfin._

Arthur était à elle. Il appartenait à cet emplacement vide, à l'intérieur de son ventre, dont il avait été retranché. Il était tout ce qu'elle désirait et tout ce qui pouvait la rendre heureuse. Elle n'allait pas être raisonnable, ni mesurée, ni patiente à présent. Elle le voulait tout entier, sans attendre. Elle voulait le dévorer, l'absorber, l'incorporer, le saisir, le sentir à nouveau en elle.

-Tu es tellement..., répétait-il, éperdu, en la couvrant de ses baisers. Tellement... tellement... toi. _Guenièvre._

Et elle voulait qu'il la dévore vivante de ses lèvres afin de disparaître dans son amour brûlant.

Là, dans son ventre, se trouvait tout ce qu'une femme pouvait porter de désir, attendant d'être enfin apaisé.

-Je te veux..., souffla-t-elle, à son oreille, affamée de lui.

-Je suis là..., lui répondit-il, d'une voix entrecoupée.

-Je te veux... en moi, haleta-t-elle. Maintenant. Sans attendre. J'ai tellement attendu. Je ne veux plus attendre, Arthur. Je te veux maintenant.

Il l'embrassa avec une ardeur redoublée, comme galvanisé par sa requête, et elle sentit son cœur battre contre le sien, avec une vigueur redoublée, alors qu'il répétait son nom. _Guenièvre. Guenièvre. Guenièvre. _Elle aimait tellement la manière dont il le prononçait et le fait qu'il se refuse à le raccourcir, en aucune façon, comme s'il fallait rien de moins que ces quatre syllabes pour exprimer toute son adoration envers elle; _Gwen _était fait pour les autres, et non pour Arthur_. _

Il caressait ses i et faisait vibrer ses r sous sa langue.

Il la couronnait de ses lèvres quand il murmurait son nom.

-Mon aimée, ma femme, ma Reine. _Guenièvre._

Il la souleva dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Les cascades de ses boucles noires retombèrent autour d'eux comme un voile; ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes haletantes où elle réalisa, transportée par l'amour, à quel point il pouvait être resté identique à lui-même; un homme au cœur d'enfant, humble et émerveillé devant elle, lumineux dans le désir qu'il avait d'elle, bouleversé, éperdu, insatiable. Elle voulait tout de lui. Sa bouche, ses mains, son corps. Elle voulait le respirer et le sentir. Elle voulait le tenir dans ses bras, dans son ventre, et se souvenir, de ce que c'était, de l'avoir... à elle. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et il répondit à son baiser avec fièvre en la portant dans les escaliers, suivant le chemin lumineux que les dizaines de bougies traçaient, pour eux, jusqu'à la chambre, titubant comme s'il était soûl entre les marches.

Elle aussi, se sentait ivre, ivre de lui, de sa présence, de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Dans sa hâte de lui retirer sa chemise, elle la déchira pour pouvoir plaquer ses mains sur son torse, redessinant ses muscles parfaits de ses doigts, de ses paumes, de ses lèvres, s'émerveillant de ce qu'il soit si mince dans cette vie alors qu'il semblait taillé dans le roc autrefois.

Elle se dégagea de son corsage avec violence quand il l'étendit sur le lit couvert de pétales de roses, sous les voiles du baldaquin, et l'attira contre elle, impatiente de sentir sa bouche sur son corps.

Il avait les yeux enflammés comme des joyaux, et le souffle court, et elle avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur tant elle le voulait. Si elle avait eu des pouvoirs magiques, elle les aurait utilisés pour détruire tous les obstacles qui se trouvaient entre eux, comme les vêtements qu'ils portaient encore, tant elle le voulait en elle.

Il n'avait pas oublié les gestes d'autrefois. Il savait encore comment la rendre folle. Mais elle ne supporterait pas qu'il fasse durer son attente trop longtemps. Elle n'en pouvait plus des deux mille ans d'attente que le temps lui avait infligés.

Elle le fit basculer en-dessous d'elle, le couvrit de ses baisers enflammés.

Il l'attira à lui, complètement fou, et ce fut à cet instant, que, dans un sursaut de conscience, elle pensa qu'ils devaient parler, au moins un peu, avant... avant...

-Arthur, Arthur... attends, souffla-t-elle, en le repoussant en arrière.

**2. Petite discussion entre mari et femme (à propos des évènements passés et présents)**

-Tu veux que... je m'arrête, dit Arthur, complètement confus.

Et Gwen s'en voulut de l'avoir poussé aussi loin, parce que lui demander ça maintenant revenait plus ou moins à lui demander l'impossible. Il avait largement dépassé le point de non retour, celui où il n'était plus vraiment capable de penser, et il y avait quelque chose de cruel à exiger de lui qu'il fasse marche arrière à ce stade, mais, malgré tout le désir qu'elle avait d'oublier tout le reste dans leur étreinte, il fallait _vraiment _qu'ils aient cette conversation, _avant _de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre, parce que certaines choses devaient absolument être éclaircies entre eux. C'était une question d'honnêteté, et une question de communication, parce que, si intensément qu'ils puissent avoir envie l'un de l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux mille ans, et... bon sang, certaines choses avaient changé dans leur situation, pendant ce temps-là.

-Nous ne pouvons pas juste... comme ça... , affirma-t-elle, en s'efforçant de retrouver son sang froid. Il faut... il faut que je te dise quelque chose... avant qu'on aille plus loin.

-Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Comme tu voudras, dit-il, en songeant que la galanterie pouvait parfois être un supplice.

Il eut une profonde inspiration, qu'il bloqua dans ses poumons alors qu'il faisait un violent effort pour reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Fermant étroitement les yeux, il essaya de ne pas penser que la femme qu'il aimait, et qui le rendait fou de désir, était juste au-dessus de lui, à moitié nue, focalisant ses idées sur... autre chose... n'importe quoi.

Ce n'était pas gagné.

-D'accord. D'accord, dit-il. Juste... laisse-moi un instant pour... pour...

Elle s'écarta de lui, et s'étendit à ses côtés en prenant soin d'éviter de le toucher, le temps qu'il réussisse à rassembler ses esprits.

En le regardant lutter contre lui-même, elle se souvint avec émerveillement de tous les avantages qui existaient à avoir un chevalier dans son lit. Quel que soit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Arthur, il était _toujours _à ses ordres. Dans sa première vie, elle avait tenu pour acquis que son homme puisse s'interrompre, ou recommencer ce qu'il était en train de faire, à n'importe quel moment, sur commande si elle l'exigeait. Mais deux mille ans et quelques expériences plus tard, elle savait que ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça, et elle était admirative de cette capacité au self-contrôle, qu'heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir perdue en cours de route. Même si...

-Bon sang, souffla-t-il, perturbé. Désolé, je... j'ai juste besoin de quelques secondes pour...

-Ne t'excuse pas, répondit-elle, avec un léger sourire.

-C'est... embarrassant, dit-il, en lui jetant un coup d'oeil mortifié.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est rassurant, de savoir que j'ai toujours... cet effet-là, sur toi.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Arthur en riant. Ca ne risque pas de changer de si tôt. Tu es... tu es...tellement...

_Magnifique, séduisante, sensuelle, irrésistible, _dirent ses yeux pour lui.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec une expression satisfaite, incapable de ne pas se sentir flattée.

Il eut un gémissement de frustration et souffla :

-Je crois que c'est peine perdue. Je ferais mieux d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. On pourrait parler à travers la porte, et...

-Certainement pas, répondit-elle, en reposant les pieds sur terre. Je vais t'aider...

-Oh non, pas comme ça, dit-il, alarmé, en reculant comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, et elle réalisa qu'elle avait posé sa main sur son torse en parlant. Tu vas me tuer si tu continues à faire ça, tu sais.

-D'accord. D'accord, souffla-t-elle, en ramenant précipitamment sa main à elle. Attends... oh, j'ai une idée. Je vais te raconter les soucis domestiques que j'ai en ce moment à la maison. Ca te fera penser... à autre chose, je suis sûre que ça va marcher.

-Tu peux toujours essayer...mais fais quand même attention, parce qu'au point où j'en suis, même une image de toi en train de sortir les poubelles risque d'être dangereuse pour ma santé, dit Arthur en grognant.

-Je n'allais pas te parler de moi, mais de tes chevaliers, s'exclama-t-elle. Et de ce que peut représenter la vie en communauté avec eux. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, figure-toi. Heureusement que Morgane est arrivée pour prendre les choses en main ! Gauvain sème ses chaussettes dans tous les coins. Tu te souviens certainement à quel point elles sentent fort ?

-Ca ! C'est peu de le dire... une véritable infection ! se souvint Arthur, en revivant les feux de camp d'autrefois avec une grimace amusée.

-Mithian essaie de l'éduquer à les mettre dans le panier à linge, mais ce n'est franchement pas gagné. La dernière fois, j'ai cru que Perceval avait oublié de sortir les poubelles, mais non : il y en avait juste une paire qui traînait dans la cuisine. Elles étaient dans un état atroce, je t'assure. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui cause la puanteur de ses pieds ! J'ai essayé de lui en acheter qui soient en coton, en espérant que ça absorberait un peu les mauvaises odeurs...

Arthur regarda Guenièvre, qui était assise à côté de lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et le nez plissé comme si elle revivait ses récentes expériences olfactives, et il éclata de rire. Il aimait sa femme. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour parler des chaussettes de Gauvain au lit dans le but de l'aider à canaliser son enthousiasme. Dans la vague de désir qui s'était saisie de lui en la voyant, il avait presque oublié à quel point ils avaient l'habitude de rire ensemble, quand ils ne partageaient pas l'un de leurs moments désespérément romantiques, et maintenant, il était stupidement heureux de retrouver en elle ce côté « camarade de chambrée » qu'elle avait toujours eu, et qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était toujours senti tellement à l'aise avec elle. Guenièvre n'avait jamais été une petite nature. Lors des innombrables levers en catastrophe qu'ils avaient connus à Camelot, elle s'amusait autant que lui au lancer de couteau et elle était toujours enthousiaste à l'idée de galoper à cheval dans les couloirs du château pour essayer de rattraper Merlin. C'était son côté « chevalier » qui ressortait, et Arthur adorait son aventurière sans foi ni loi.

-Ca marche, non ? triompha-t-elle.

-Oh ! Oui. Les chaussettes de Gauvain sont un vrai remède-miracle contre le désir, c'est désormais prouvé... scientifiquement, s'amusa-t-il.

-Bien, dit Gwen, avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis prêt à parler, dit solennellement Arthur.

Ils s'assirent en tailleur, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Alors, reprit-il, en touchant tendrement les boucles de ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire de si important, que ça ne puisse pas attendre ?

Gwen hocha la tête. Elle avait décidé d'être honnête avec lui. Ils l'avaient toujours été l'un envers l'autre. Elle ne penserait pas que ça poserait problème (s'il lui faisait un scandale pour ça, elle risquait fort de ne pas pouvoir retenir sa gifle) mais elle se souvenait de l'Arthur vieux jeu d'avant son mariage à Camelot, et elle avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair pour qu'ils repartent sur des bases franches. Elle prit une inspiration et lui annonça :

-J'ai eu des aventures avant toi, dans cette vie, et donc, je ne suis plus... tu sais.

-Oh, fit-il, en acquiesçant.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Elle avait été très patiente dans sa première jeunesse, mais l'époque était différente. Il appréciait sa franchise. Et le fait qu'elle lui apprenne la nouvelle sans s'excuser.

-J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas, dit-elle, avec un sourire ou pointait une once de provocation.

Arthur lui sourit en retour et il lui répondit :

-Non.

-Génial, approuva-t-elle, en haussant les sourcils.

Il lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil et avoua à son tour :

-Pour être honnête, moi non plus, je ne suis plus...tu sais.

-Oh, fit-elle à son tour, en hochant la tête. Oui, ça me semble... logique.

Puis elle ajouta d'un ton bon enfant :

-Bien. Après tout, nous sommes au 21ème siècle, et comme nous avons été sages tous les deux dans notre première vie, je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal, que nous ayons essayé d'autres choses avant de nous rencontrer dans celle-ci...

Il la regarda un moment en silence, puis il lui demanda, avec curiosité :

-Alors ? Avec qui est-ce que...tu l'as fait ?

-Personne que tu connaisses, lui répondit-elle. Des rencontres de passage... rien de suivi, et... rien dernièrement.

-Oh. Donc... toi et Lancelot …, dit Arthur, en lui adressant un regard hésitant, revenant sur son vieux complexe.

-Non, répondit-elle, solennellement. Ca n'aurait pas été... juste, après... tu sais. C'est toujours difficile pour lui, de se souvenir... qu'il a pu te trahir, même en sachant qu'il n'y était pour rien, puisqu'il était sous l'emprise de ce sortilège. Je ne dis pas que nous n'avons pas été tentés,... surtout à l'époque où je désespérais de te retrouver, mais commettre deux fois la même erreur... non.

Arthur acquiesça.

-Je comprends, dit-il, pensivement, en pensant à part lui qu'il était encore plus impressionné par Lancelot.

A sa place, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à tenir...

-Il a été fantastique, tu sais, dit Guenièvre, avec un sourire. Je veux dire : ça n'a pas été facile, pour lui, de résister à...

-Toi, dit Arthur, avec un sourire éloquent. Oh, je peux comprendre ça, crois-moi.

Il soupira et reconnut :

-Lancelot a toujours été un type fantastique. Sauf... au moment où il n'était plus lui-même, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il soit de retour parmi nous, _pour de bon. _Et j'espère qu'il ne souffrira pas trop de... tu sais. Son amour pour toi.

_-_Je pense que retrouver ton amitié, ton estime, et son honneur, est ce qui compte le plus pour lui, répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Il a mon amitié, mon estime, et ma gratitude, pour avoir veillé sur toi dans cette vie, acquiesça Arthur. Aussi, quand je repense à... tu sais. La manière dont j'ai réagi autrefois à Camelot, quand... tous les deux, vous...

Il se tut un instant, et dit :

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour la manière dont je vous ai traités. C'était tellement.. disproportionné ? Je veux dire qui jetterait les gens en prison... pour un baiser ? Je déteste ce souvenir. Je le déteste vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Comment ai-je pu être... un tel... crétin sans coeur ?

-C'était une autre époque, dit Guenièvre, avec un sourire tendre. Et ce n'était pas... si excessif. Après tout, beaucoup de rois nous auraient faits tuer.

-Pour un baiser ? insista Arthur, abasourdi. C'est vraiment barbare. Je suis bien content que ce genre de pratique n'existe plus au vingt-et unième siècle. Heureusement que les mentalités ont évolué.

Gwen repensa à ce que lui avait dit Morgane, et, sautant sur l'occasion de la discussion qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir, elle demanda à son tour, l'air de rien :

-Et toi, alors ? Avec qui est-ce que tu l'as fait ?

Arthur la regarda pensivement, se sentant légèrement coupable. Il avait promis à Merlin de ne pas parler de ça ce soir. Mais Guenièvre avait été honnête avec lui, il lui devait bien la vérité en échange...Il n'avait pas cessé de répéter à Merlin qu'elle prendrait bien ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il avait un peu peur de sa réaction, quand même, et il se sentait tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Il eut un sourire déconfit en pensant aux sparadraps de Morgane qu'il valait mieux retirer d'un seul coup, et il lâcha en rougissant :

-Avec... Merlin.

-Oh, dit Gwen, en espérant que ce « oh » aurait l'air assez surpris pour ne pas la trahir.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari, et lui demanda, incapable de résister à la curiosité, en réprimant son sourire :

-Et alors ?

Arthur secoua la tête, en s'empourprant un peu plus, et soudain, il eut tout à fait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans.

Surtout quand il se mit à bégayer à la manière d'un gamin pris en faute :

-C'était...c'était... une expérience... plutôt.. originale. Je veux dire...

Gwen fut incapable de résister. C'était trop tentant, trop facile, et il avait l'air tellement embarrassé...

-Oui, il paraît que les orgasmes magiques sont plutôt sympathiques, observa-t-elle, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher. Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment discrets...

-Comment est-ce que tu sais..., bafouilla Arthur, avant de réaliser : bon sang... Morgane t'a tout raconté, c'est ça ?

Gwen éclata d'un rire chaleureux. La tête que faisait son mari !

-D'abord les disciples, maintenant, toi ! Elle est _infernale ! _Elle ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher ! ragea Arthur, dépité.

-Ne commence pas à pester contre Morgane si tu ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, prévint Gwen. Elle n'est pas seulement ta sœur, elle est aussi mon amie. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça plutôt fair play de sa part de m'avoir mise au courant...

-Sauf que... c'était à moi de le faire, pas à elle, et... et... oh, et puis flûte, dit Arthur, désemparé, en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

-Toi... et Merlin, reprit Gwen, d'un ton plat.

-Nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois, précisa Arthur, en espérant que la pilule passerait mieux comme ça. Il y a deux jours, reconnut-il, en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop pour ça.

Les yeux de Gwen se plissèrent légèrement.

Quand Merlin était venu leur faire sa surprise, tout à l'heure, alors même qu'ils étaient plongés dans le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient à se revoir, elle avait remarqué la manière dont il fuyait son regard, comme s'il estimait avoir quelque chose de terrible à se reprocher. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire, alors qu'il essuyait de ses longs doigts les traces de maquillage qui avaient coulé sur ses joues avec ses larmes, à quel point il était stupide de s'en vouloir pour ça... mais tout le monde les regardait, et elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça maintenant, au risque de se montrer encore plus cruelle que Morgane, alors elle avait retenu sa langue.

Quand leurs compagnons s'étaient tous éclipsés pour les laisser seul à seule, elle et Arthur, elle avait noté l'expression de détresse et d'angoisse qui avait flotté sur le visage de son ami le plus précieux...mais elle était si enivrée par la présence d'Arthur qu'elle était sur le point d'en perdre la tête, et elle ne pouvait pas lui parler non plus, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre son mari. Maintenant, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment il devait se sentir. Certainement, un peu comme elle, quand elle était en prison, en train d'attendre sa sentence...

Arthur la dévisagea, d'un air implorant.

-Il fallait faire revenir la magie, se justifia-t-il, et. ..tu n'es pas fâchée, hein ?

-Mmm... ça dépend, dit-elle, d'un air pensif, amusée de le faire mijoter un peu.

-De quoi, souffla Arthur, préoccupé, en la guettant des yeux.

Elle le dévisagea d'un regard critique et répondit :

-De comment va Merlin.

-Il avait peur que tu balances toutes ses affaires par la fenêtre quand tu l'apprendrais, et que tu le traites de gogoboy devant tout le monde, avoua Arthur, en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Le pauvre, murmura-t-elle, avec compassion, sincèrement ébranlée. Je suis sûre qu'il a dû se rendre malade à cette idée.

Ca n'était pas très difficile d'imaginer Merlin en train de se torturer. Il avait un tel talent pour ça.

-Gwen … , reprit Arthur, profitant de ce qu'elle semble bien disposée pour éclaircir un point très important. Il faut que tu saches que... ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'a vraiment rien fait pour provoquer... la situation. C'est moi qui ai... été... à l'initiative de... de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Gwen éclata de rire à nouveau, et secoua la tête en pensant : _quelle révélation !_

Elle avait presque oublié quel idiot pouvait parfois être son mari.

Un adorable idiot. Qu'elle aimait _aussi _comme ça, parce qu'il lui rappelait furieusement le Roi de Camelot qui il lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu en lui demandant : « Est-ce que tu mettras des pâtés en croûte dans mon sac pour le voyage ? ».

-Franchement... , dit-elle, en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'imaginer que c'était Merlin qui était à l'origine de ça ?Je me doute bien que l'instigateur de toute cette histoire était un certain Arthur Pendragon. J'imagine que convaincre Merlin n'a pas du être bien difficile, étant donné qu'il n'a jamais su te dire non...

-Non, ce n'est pas... voulut protester Arthur, rouge pivoine.

-Je sais très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais osé te demander de coucher avec lui, même si il en avait eu terriblement envie, quitte à se condamner lui-même à une éternité de frustration, dit Gwen en riant.

-Tu crois ça, dit Arthur, sincèrement perplexe.

-Je sais ça, répondit Gwen, en roulant des yeux. Je connais Merlin, quand même. Il aurait sans doute été capable d'attendre deux vies entières que tu lui prêtes attention, en gardant ses mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux, si tu ne t'étais pas décidé à passer à l'action. Je suis presque étonnée qu'il n'ait pas refusé pour des raisons morales supérieures...comme notre mariage... quand tu lui as demandé.

-Il a essayé... mais... je ne lui ai pas laissé trop le choix, reconnut Arthur, les joues en feu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? dit Gwen en riant. J'imagine d'ici la scène.

-Est-ce que...tu es... tu es jalouse ? lui demanda-t-il, en la cherchant du regard avec inquiétude.

-De Merlin ?

Gwen rit de plus belle, et répondit à Arthur par un baiser qui le prit complètement de court.

-Non, Arthur je ne suis pas jalouse de Merlin, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Note bien que je _suis_ jalouse dans l'absolu. Si c'était une autre fille, je l'assassinerais probablement à coups de poignard... et si c'était un autre garçon, il finirait sans doute découpé en rondelles...donc... tu es prévenu. Mais... c'est de Merlin que nous parlons, et ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

-D'ac-cord, dit Arthur, qui peinait à suivre sa logique.

Il se demandait comment Gwen considérait Merlin..."extra-terrestre ?" "agenre" ? "créature magique" ? « hors catégorie » ?

-Il est comme ton ombre depuis toujours, s'exclama Gwen. Il a passé une vie entière à courir après toi pour t'éviter les ennuis tout en reprisant tes chaussettes! Même l'épouse la plus dévouée n'aurait pas un tel sens du sacrifice, c'est... juste... c'est juste tellement énorme. Je n'imagine même pas à quel point il doit t'aimer pour... faire tout ce qu'il fait pour toi.

-Tu crois, fit Arthur, amusé.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot si tu ne te rends pas compte de ça, observa Gwen. Et tu n'es qu'un ingrat si tu n'es pas un tout petit peu reconnaissant envers lui de t'aimer autant.

-Tu ne vas... tu ne vas pas balancer toutes ses affaires par la fenêtre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Arthur, d'un ton hésitant.

-Mmm... je me tâte, dit-elle, avec air espiègle. D'un côté... je pourrais te garder pour moi seule. Mais il faut quand même avouer qu'avoir Merlin sous la main offre quelques avantages.. si je le mets dehors, qui s'occupera de faire le ménage, la cuisine et la vaisselle ? Qui te surveillera les jours où tu me porteras trop sur les nerfs, et où j'aurai besoin de prendre le large ? Qui aura la patience de te faire retrouver ta bonne humeur quand tu te mettras à bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans ? Qui t'occupera quand Morgane et Mithian m'emmèneront faire une virée entre filles ?

-Guenièvre ! protesta-t-il, les yeux ronds.

Gwen le regarda avec sérieux.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Arthur, _bien sûr que non je ne vais pas balancer ses affaires par la fenêtre !_ Franchement, si j'avais dû réagir de cette manière, j'aurais commencé le lendemain de notre nuit de noces, quand Merlin a débarqué dans notre chambre aux aurores pour te tirer du lit ! Au lieu de quoi, je me suis contentée de le regarder grimper sur le matelas, t'arracher à moitié nu à tes couvertures, et te jeter par-terre, en pensant : _ah oui ?_

-Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme... commença à protester Arthur.

Puis il referma la bouche, et il soupira, parce que c'était un peu comme ça quand même.

-Tu sais..., reprit-il, d'un ton d'excuse, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois de toutes façons, et nous n'allons certainement pas recommencer...

Gwen fronça les sourcils. Cette réaction était prévisible, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout et c'était précisément une des choses qu'elle tenait à éclaircir maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Arthur Pendragon ? demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

-Je dis juste que maintenant que tu es là..., reprit-il, vraiment très désireux de se faire pardonner.

-J'ai entendu... Regarde-moi bien. J'espère que tu ne vas pas jouer les crétins avec Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix altérée, parce que... tu n'as pas le droit de le faire souffrir.

-De le faire... non, jamais je ne ferais ça ! J'aime Merlin, juste... pas...comme ça...

_Menteur, _lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, parce que la vérité, c'était qu'il l'aimait bien comme ça aussi mais qu'il avait trop peur de se faire jeter hors du lit par Guenièvre pour oser l'avouer maintenant. Et qu'il était prêt à _essayer _d'être sage avec Merlin si vraiment elle le réclamait (sage impliquant : plus de baisers, plus de doigts tendrement entrelacés, et plus de plongées en apnée dans une paire de grands yeux bleus qui avaient tendance à lui donner envie d'attraper une certaine personne de sa connaissance pour la serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer).

-Mais oui, évidemment, dit Gwen, d'un air franchement réprobateur. Dis-moi, Arthur, comment réagirais-tu,si je te disais subitement «je t'aime, mais dorénavant, je t'aime sans te toucher, et tu n'as plus le droit de me toucher non plus ? »

-Je... , fit Arthur, vaguement paniqué, en se demandant si c'était une menace.

-Tu ne sais pas ? On pourrait faire un essai si tu veux..., dit-elle, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Histoire que tu saches quoi répondre à cette question !

-Non-non-non ! s'écria Arthur, catastrophé. Mal. Je réagirais très, très mal. C'est évident. Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Depuis le temps que Merlin est en adoration devant toi... Tu n'as pas intérêt à le rejeter après l'avoir mis dans ton lit, parce que ce serait... ce serait vraiment indigne de toi... et cruel pour lui, menaça-t-elle, avec colère. Si tu lui brises le cœur en jouant les indifférents, ou que tu profites de la situation pour le maltraiter encore plus que tu ne le fais d'habitude, ou que... tu le tiens volontairement à distance, tu auras affaire à moi, et je te garantis que je serai très fâchée contre toi, Arthur Pendragon. Parce que Merlin est peut-être ton ami, mais c'est aussi le mien, depuis au moins aussi longtemps, si ce n'est plus, et l'idée qu'il puisse être heurté par la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde... me hérisse !

-Tu es en train de me dire... , fit Arthur, en écarquillant les yeux, incrédule, alors que son cerveau partait en feu d'artifice.

-Que je ne supporterai pas de voir Merlin malheureux. Tu as vu les yeux qu'il fait quand il est malheureux ? Il donne juste envie à la terre entière de pleurer en même temps que lui...

Arthur la dévisagea en silence. _La terre entière ? s_e demanda-t-il, amusé. Sa femme était devenue une véritable tragédienne en son absence.

-D'accord, peut-être pas à la terre entière mais à moi, en tout cas, sans l'ombre d'un doute, affirma-t-elle, avec force. Alors, tu vas continuer à nous le rendre heureux, pour qu'il ait un sourire stupide sur la figure à longueur de journée, que je puisse avoir l'esprit tranquille, et pas... me sentir affreusement coupable de l'avoir transformé en âme en peine. Tu m'as comprise ?

-Tu me demandes de...

-... faire ce qu'il faut, Arthur, dit Gwen, en haussant un sourcil. Parfaitement. C'est un ordre. Faut-il que je sois plus explicite ? Parce que je peux, mais ça risque de devenir embarrassant pour toi.

-,Non-non-non fit Arthur, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, c'est juste que...

Il eut un sourire éberlué en s'exclamant :.

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses vouloir en venir là ?_

Elle lui adressa un regard éloquent :

-Tu n'as pas eu besoin de mon aide pour en arriver là, maintenant, prends tes responsabilités... et assume la situation. Merlin est une âme sensible, il mérite d'être aimé convenablement, sans avoir l'impression de gêner ou d'être de trop.

Elle le poussa avec son index et ajouta d'un air royal ::

-Il ne suffit pas de vouloir le choix du Roi, Sa Majesté Arthur Pendragon, Souverain de Camelot et d'Albion. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu gères les choses, et tu as tout intérêt à les gérer bien.

Arthur mit quelques secondes de plus avant de formuler :

-Et ça ne te gêne vraiment pas que... que...

-Que vous soyez ensemble comme ça ?

Gwen eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui, je veux... dis-moi juste la vérité, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de l'entendre, implora-t-il.

-D'accord, dit Gwen, joueuse. Si tu veux tout savoir, quand Morgane m'a dit que ça vous était arrivé, j'étais choquée.

-Voilà, dit sombrement Arthur, comme si c'était ce qu'il redoutait.

-Laisse-moi finir, dit Gwen, amusée. J'étais choquée d'apprendre que c'était la première fois ! J'aurais été prête à mettre ma main à couper que vous l'aviez déjà fait à l'époque de Camelot.

-QUOI ?

-Vous aviez tellement l'air d'un vieux couple tous les deux ! Tout le monde était persuadé que vous faisiez ça ensemble !

-GUENIEVRE !

-Quoi ! C'est la vérité ! dit-elle en riant. Vous étiez tout le temps en train de vous sourire et de vous dévorer des yeux, sans compter vos grandes démonstrations d'amitié ou le fait que vous complétiez les phrases de l'autre en permanence... et puis il y avait toutes ces virées que vous faisiez... les parties de chasse entre garçons, les quêtes, les voyages...

- … !

-Ne prends pas cette tête-là...franchement, j'aurais été à la place de Merlin que j'aurais certainement sauté sur l'occasion de toutes ces soirées en forêt depuis longtemps, le soir au coin du feu ! Ca n'aurait rien eu de bien sorcier... juste... venez par là, Sire, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, quelques petites caresses, et puis voilà, pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame...

-... ?

-Pour moi, ça faisait partie de notre arrangement, un peu comme les matins avec « debout les morts » et les matins sans, et ça fonctionnait très bien ! Je t'avais quand tu étais au château et il t'avait quand vous étiez en déplacements, sans que personne n'empiète sur les plates-bandes de personne, tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et les vaches étaient bien gardées comme on dit dans cette époque.

-Guenièvre, tu es impossible ! Nous n'avions jamais même... pensé à ça ! dit Arthur abasourdi.

-C'est bien ce qui m'a laissée perplexe ! Quel manque d'imagination ! Donc, si tu veux savoir ce que j'ai pensé quand Morgane me l'a dit ! C'était... franchement... il était temps ! dit-elle, en riant.

-Je suis choqué ! se lamenta Arthur.

_-_Moi aussi, quand je pense que ce pauvre Merlin a attendu deux mille ans avant de connaître sa première fois !

-Où est passée la jeune fille innocente que j'ai connue autrefois?

-Elle t'a épousé, répondit Gwen en riant.

-Ah, parce que maintenant, c'est à cause de moi ? dit-il, incrédule.

-Arthur... je t'ai toujours partagé avec Merlin. Si on y pense bien, c'est grâce à lui si nous sommes tombés amoureux, toi et moi, et il nous a quasiment mariés ensemble. Après notre mariage, j'ai vu à quel point vous aviez besoin l'un de l'autre et j'ai très vite compris que nous étions à trois quoiqu'il arrive. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de chercher à vous séparer, alors que vous vous aimiez tellement, alors j'ai revu mes conceptions d'origine par rapport à la vie de couple, et j'ai découvert que j'étais heureuse de cette manière-là. Ca n'a jamais été... un sacrifice, pour moi, de te partager avec Merlin. Je ne me suis jamais sentie privée de quoi que ce soit, c'est même plutôt le contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être... deux fois plus aimée du fait qu'il soit là, parce que Merlin... a toujours contribué à t'élargir le cœur, jamais à te le rétrécir. Alors... voilà. Tu es mon mari, il est mon ami le plus proche, vous ne pouvez exister l'un sans l'autre, et je comprends. Je comprends très bien. Je vous trouve même plutôt mignons tous les deux, pour être sincère. Si je n'ai rien dit à Camelot, je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerais aujourd'hui... Et... pour ce qui est de la partie pratique. Comment pourrais-je souhaiter à mon ami le plus cher de vivre dans la solitude et la frustration jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Ou exiger de lui qu'il se prive du contact de l'homme qu'il aime, de ses lèvres, de ses mains, de son corps ? En quoi est-ce que ce serait juste pour lui ? En quoi est-ce qu'il ne mériterait pas d'être aussi heureux que moi ? Ce n'est pas... comme si tu n'avais pas le cœur assez large pour deux... il est assez grand pour Albion toute entière. Et de notre côté, nous n'avons jamais été trop de deux pour nous occuper de toi, avec tout le souci que tu nous donnes... alors...

Arthur la regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant avec gratitude.

Elle eut un léger sourire et dit :

-Moi, je sais. Promets que tu ne seras pas un crétin avec Merlin.

-Je promets, dit solennellement Arthur, en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Et que tu respecteras toujours mes prérogatives, quoiqu'il en soit, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tes... prérogatives ? dit-il, hésitant.

-Mmm. Mon mari doit être à ma disposition... quand je veux... où je veux... , à chaque fois que je le réclame, répondit Gwen, en passant tendrement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il a interdiction de me faire patienter sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, et obligation de me satisfaire quoi que je désire. C'est une exigence que j'ai, en tant que Reine, et je ne ferai aucune concession là-dessus. Parce que... Merlin est à ton service...et prêt à se mettre en quatre pour toi... mais pour ce qui est de toi... tu es à mon service... pour tout le reste de tes jours sans exception. Et nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper ensemble. Maintenant, cette conversation est terminée, alors viens-là... et rends-moi heureuse.

-A tes ordres, ma Reine, lui répondit Arthur dans un baiser haletant.

Et elle eut un rire quand il referma ses bras sur elle.

**3. La conception de Galaad**

Le feu remonta en elle en l'espace d'un instant, dès que leurs baisers reprirent, la laissant stupéfaite d'avoir trouvé la force de s'interrompre le temps de cette discussion. Maintenant, les mots étaient vains et le temps n'était plus à la parole. Son corps réclamait la marque de son bien-aimé, sa chair avait besoin d'être imprégnée par sa lumière. A l'instant où il recommença à la toucher, Arthur perdit toute la maladresse de ses dix-sept ans pour redevenir l'homme qu'il avait été jadis, comme si la mémoire des gestes et des caresses était restée gravée en lui, et ils redevinrent le tourbillon qui s'était formé un peu plus tôt, libre et sans entrave.

Leurs mains se remirent à explorer, leurs bouches à chercher, leurs corps à s'emmêler. Ils roulèrent sur le lit, couverts de pétales de fleurs, impatients, affamés, joueurs, avides, luttant l'un avec l'autre, se pressant l'un contre l'autre, se mesurant l'un à l'autre. Autrefois, quand elle était une jeune mariée innocente, Guenièvre avait laissé les mains d'Arthur la découvrir sans oser faire un geste de peur de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, mais le temps avait passé depuis lors, et, à l'époque où elle avait appris à se battre et à commander aux hommes de son mari, elle avait aussi découvert qu'elle pouvait être une guerrière avec lui, lui ravir les rênes du pouvoir dans leur chambre, et diriger autant que lui leurs étreintes.

Elle aimait la douceur d'Arthur, elle aimait sa vigueur inépuisable, et la manière dont il savait la mettre au supplice, mais elle aimait aussi lui rendre la pareille, le surprendre, l'émerveiller, l'épuiser. Quand ils étaient emmêlés dans l'intimité de leur chambre, haletants l'un contre l'autre, elle avait la même impression que quand ils dirigeaient leur royaume ensemble, celle qu'ils étaient des égaux, et elle était toujours fière sous l'expression de son regard, parce que, quand il l'adorait dans ces moments-là, ce n'était pas seulement l'apparence de la femme qui suscitait tant de révérence dans ses yeux, mais la personne qu'il avait face à lui, toute entière.

Guenièvre n'avait jamais ressenti ça, avec aucun de ses amants. Dans cette époque elle s'était toujours sentie aimée pour des morceaux d'elle-même, et non pour la totalité de celle qu'elle pouvait être.

Maintenant, alors qu'Arthur ouvrait les doigts pour souffler les pétales qu'il avait rassemblés sur elle, la recouvrant de leur parfum, il avait cette expression qui lui donnait l'impression d'étinceler, parce que, dans chacun de ses regards, il lui faisait sentir qu'elle était une reine, _sa _reine.

Puis il commença à l'adorer, centimètre après centimètre, et elle le laissa faire, en savourant son contact autant que celui de la soie. Elle avait l'impression de flotter au beau milieu d'un rêve, la brûlure en elle était délicieuse, et Arthur était impitoyablement taquin, mais il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Alors qu'il redécouvrait sa femme, Arthur s'émerveilla de sa musculature d'escrimeuse olympique, de la douceur soyeuse de sa peau, de la plénitude de ses courbes, et des frissons de son corps sous ses doigts. Elle avait le même goût musqué sous sa langue, la même sensibilité à fleur de peau, mais certaines choses avaient changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, et quand, après l'avoir longuement savourée, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur son ventre intact, à l'endroit où elle avait porté ses cicatrices, il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je me souviens de la marque blanche qui se trouvait là, souffla-t-il, et il sentit ses doigts se crisper sur ses cheveux. J'aurais voulu tuer celui qui te l'avait faite, de mes propres mains. J'ai cru te perdre, ce jour-là, en même temps que Galaad, et j'ai pensé... que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, jamais, jamais.

Il posa son front contre son nombril et il souffla :

-Je t'aime, Guenièvre. Je t'aime tellement.

Il tremblait, et il versa des larmes qui tombèrent sur sa peau noire comme des gouttes d'eau brillante.

Elle le fit remonter vers elle, et ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle saisit son visage, et elle dit :

-C'est le passé. Les cicatrices ont disparu, et le mal qu'on nous a fait n'existe plus dans cette vie.

-C'était Solel, souffla Arthur. Il a cherché à te détruire. Il nous a pris notre fils. Et j'ai fait de lui mon héritier. Il m'a tué, Guenièvre. Mais c'est ce qu'il vous a fait, à toi, et à Galaad, qui me fait le plus souffrir, lorsque j'y repense. Vous étiez ma famille. Et je n'ai pas été capable de vous protéger.

Les yeux de Guenièvre se dilatèrent légèrement, puis elle souffla :

-Arthur. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et il pleura.

-Nous allons réparer ce qui a été brisé, murmura-t-elle. Toi et moi. Nous allons le réparer cette nuit.

Il acquiesça contre elle, releva la tête, pour la regarder, et il vit son sourire trembler alors qu'elle soufflait, ses grands yeux noirs dilatés par l'amour :

-Je veux que tu viennes en moi cette nuit, je veux que tu te répandes dans mon ventre.

Il eut un hoquet, submergé par l'émotion.

Elle ne le lâcha pas. Le puits de ses yeux noirs était glorieux, fascinant.

-Je veux que tu me fasses un enfant, Arthur, dit-elle, d'une voix farouche.

Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, galvanisé par le désir, en disant :

-Oui.

Elle rit en l'étreignant à nouveau, alors qu'il répétait, tremblant contre elle « oui, oui, oui, oui », parce qu'il le voulait autant qu'elle. C'avait été leur plus grand désir dans leur première vie, à tous les deux, et maintenant, il allait enfin devenir réalité. Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'attira à lui, pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, et ils s'embrassèrent encore, un peu plus étroitement. Puis ils restèrent là, pendant de longues secondes, à se sourire, le cœur battant.

L'espace d'un instant, Arthur pensa pratique, et il souffla, par souci de franchise :

-Je n'ai pas utilisé... tu sais... avec Merlin... mais il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne, et moi non plus, alors, je suis...éligible... pour la conception... sans risque, enfin je crois.

Elle hocha la tête et répondit :

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait sans... avec personne, et... je suis en plein dans la bonne fourchette..., donc je suis très clairement éligible pour la conception, moi aussi.

-Tu crois qu'on va le réussir du premier coup cette fois-ci... ? dit-il, avec un sourire hésitant.

-J'en suis certaine, répondit-elle, en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Après deux mille ans d'abstinence, tu réussirais certainement à me faire des quadruplés.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand il fit disparaître ses vêtements, elle le regarda avec intensité, pour graver dans son esprit chaque détail de son corps. La flamme des bougies l'éclairait en sculptant des ombres magiques sur sa peau pâle. Il était svelte comme un adolescent, même s'il se tenait devant elle avec l'assurance d'un homme.

-J'ai perdu tous mes muscles, lui dit-il, d'un ton navré.

-Mais tu as conservé l'essentiel, lui répondit-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

-Qui est...

-... ton enthousiasme, dit-elle en riant, alors qu'il bondissait à côté d'elle sur le lit.

L'instant d'après, il était au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses coudes, les cheveux dans les yeux, attendant, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il la mettait au défi de pouvoir attendre plus longtemps que lui. Elle le repoussa sur le dos, d'une main, et bondit au-dessus de lui, et ce fut à son tour de le torturer, jusqu'à ce que ces « ooh » de plaisir deviennent des « aah" de souffrance .

C'était son tour de le mettre au supplice, et elle prit plaisir à le faire.

Quand il cria grâce, elle le laissa se redresser. Il s'assit, au milieu des fleurs, et il ouvrit les bras, dans un geste d'invitation, et elle vint à lui. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle déscendait vers lui, et qu'il remontait en elle.

Les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues.

Le feu brûlant de l'absence disparut dans le ventre de Guenièvre, remplacé par la sensation familière de l'amour chaleureux et bondissant qui s'épanouissait en elle. « Je t'aime », souffla Arthur, en bougeant lentement, dans les ombres soyeuses de son corps. « Je t'aime », lui répondit-elle, en l'enlaçant étroitement, de sorte qu'ils soient embrassés sur toute la surface de leurs deux peaux.

Il posa ses mains sur elle, et elle posa ses mains sur lui et ils étaient comme un miroir, unis profondément, lentement, sensuellement, haletants l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs cheveux se mélangeaient, leurs lèvres se goûtaient, leurs corps s'imbriquaient étroitement, et le feu du plaisir montait en eux en tourbillonnant comme une colonne.

Puis elle le repoussa en arrière, et elle le surplomba, une main sur son torse.

Alors, elle partit chevaucher les nuages, sentant le plaisir la saisir, la remplir, l'étreindre, la faire frémir. Elle s'envola, et lui abandonna les rênes pour qu'il la propulse encore plus haut, sachant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour la conduire jusqu'au centre du soleil.

Il la regarda, perdu en elle, dans sa sauvagerie, dans sa douceur, dans sa gloire, rempli par son image magnifique et triomphante, alors qu'elle faisait éclater les frontières du monde matériel dans les vibrations de son plaisir, se saisissant de lui pour l'entraîner avec elle. C'était bon comme un galop furieux avec un coursier ailé, vertigineux comme un looping sur le dos d'un dragon, et libérateur comme une grande salve de magie, car, elle était magique, sa reine, dans sa beauté, sa force,et la totale liberté avec laquelle elle s'envolait à la rencontre du plaisir.

Elle incarnait la quintessence de tout ce que pouvait être une femme en cet instant. Ol regardait ses lèvres pleines entr'ouvertes, ses yeux ensorcelants aux pupilles dilatées, et la manière dont son corps athlétique s'arquait au-dessus de lui, et il était transcendé de la redécouvrir aussi sublime, aussi entière.

Puis il fut incapable de la contempler plus longtemps parce qu'elle venait de le propulser vers le haut, à son tour, l'entraînant avec elle, et ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, agrippés l'un à l'autre dans les vagues fulgurantes de leurs retrouvailles, dans la puissance de leur jonction, jusqu'au moment où...

...comme un point de lumière qui naissait en elle, l'explosion silencieuse, dans une grande vague de blancheur, la chaleur d'Arthur, jaillissant en elle, et la spirale abyssale de la plénitude qui venait l'enlever dans son geyser pour la déposer comblée et heureuse sur un rivage lointain...

...comme un jaillissement de vie, en lui, qui l'emportait pour la rejoindre, liquéfié en elle, dans une grande vague de blancheur, et la chaleur de Guenièvre, tout autour de lui, le tuant, l'apaisant et le comblant tandis que leur union trouvait son point d'orgue...

Ils retombèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à mi-chemin entre cette réalité, et leur rêve, encore imbriqués, tremblants, et émerveillés, et si proches, si proches l'un de l'autre.

-Je te tiens en moi, mon Roi, souffla-t-elle, en embrassant ses lèvres.

-Ne me relâche jamais, ma Reine, lui répondit-il, en caressant son visage.

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

Et ils pleurèrent ensemble de s'être enfin retrouvés.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le temps resta suspendu un long moment dans la chambre, sous le baldaquin, à la lumière des bougie, sur le lit recouvert de pétales de roses.

Peut-être était-ce un aperçu de l'éternité.

Arthur caressait les cheveux de Guenièvre, et Guenièvre suivait de ses doigts les lignes du corps d'Arthur.

Ils étaient calmes. Pleins. Heureux. Mais alors qu'elle regardait les ombres trembler sur la peau de son bien-aimé, Gwen savait que ce n'était pas encore terminé.

-Arthur, dit-elle, dans un murmure. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, à propos de notre fils.

La main d'Arthur s'immobilisa sur elle, et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Il la dévisageait avec intensité, dans l'expectative.

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous parler, après nous être retrouvés, à Edel Terek, mais il y a quelque chose, qu'il faut que tu saches.

Il hocha la tête.

-Pendant les mois où Morgane m'a emmenée, faire le Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune, le lien que j'ai développé, avec l'âme de notre enfant, est devenu encore plus fort que lorsque je le portais dans mon ventre, souffla Gwen, d'une voix tendue par l'émotion. Je connais Galaad, Arthur. Je le connais _vraiment. _A la Source d'Edel Terek...je l'ai vu, et je lui ai parlé. Notre fils n'est pas un enfant ordinaire. C'est... un magicien.

-Il chevauchera le dragon blanc, murmura Arthur, les yeux rêveurs. Morgane l'a vu dans une de ses visions.

-Et il sera Roi un jour, murmura Gwen. Un grand Roi. Les gardiennes des portes d'Avalon ont un nom pour lui. Elles l'appellent le Prince de Lumière. Parce que la lumière de sa magie est pure et éclatante... et parce que notre enfant est appelé à devenir la lumière du monde.

La main d'Arthur serra la sienne, avec émotion.

-Arthur, notre fils m'a fait une promesse, dans la porte entre les mondes, là où je l'ai vu face à face. Il m'a dit... _tu me mettras au monde. _

Elle toucha son ventre, et poursuivit à voix basse :

-Maintenant, tu es en moi, et si nous voulions un enfant ordinaire, peut-être cela serait-il suffisant. Mais c'est la lumière du monde que nous voulons, toi et moi...

-Galaad, dit Arthur, en hochant la tête avec ferveur.

-Galaad, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire. Et... nous avons besoin de Merlin, pour ça. Parce que l'âme de notre fils se trouve...

-... dans la Source, compléta Arthur, en comprenant subitement.

Guenièvre approuva en silence.

-Merlin pourra nous emmener là-bas, dit Arthur, les yeux brillants, en se redressant. Il est la magie la Source, il pourra ramener Galaad. Je vais le chercher tout de suite.

-Attends, ordonna Guenièvre, alors qu'il était déjà debout.

Il se retourna vers elle, dans l'expectative.

-Laisse-moi y aller, dit-elle, avec un sourire. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire... et je préfère le faire sans que tu sois là.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Après avoir marché pendant deux heures dans les rues de Londres, Merlin avait fini par revenir au 22 Bayswater Road, pas beaucoup plus avancé qu'il ne l'était avant. Il avait regardé le canapé avec un soupir, pris une douche, fait un aller-retour express à l'appartement 513 pour chercher son pyjama, et il s'était habillé pour la nuit. Il avait essayé de fermer les yeux et de dormir, mais c'était peine perdue.

Alors il avait cherché à s'occuper, mais tout le ménage avait déjà été fait. En désespoir de travail, il avait coupé des fruits pour le petit déjeuner, et il avait fait de la pâte à crêpes parce qu'Arthur et Gwen adoraient les crêpes. Ensuite il avait fait la vaisselle et puis il avait constaté qu'il restait quelques poussières à chasser au-dessus du frigo, alors il s'était emparé des lingettes pour aller chasser les saletés dans les petits coins oubliés par les auteurs du grand nettoyage.

Faire le ménage lui évitait de penser et c'était précisément ce dont il avait besoin maintenant. Ne pas penser à Gwen lui disant : _merci de t'être occupé d'Arthur pour moi, _ne pas penser à sa réaction quand elle apprendrait comment il s'était occupé d'Arthur (tu n'es qu'un traître, Merlin, tu n'es qu'un traître), ne pas penser qu'il allait devoir dormir seul à compter d'aujourd'hui, ne pas penser à quel point ça allait être horrible de se retrouver dans un canapé vide et froid après s'être habitué à avoir quelqu'un (ARTHUR) à ses côtés tous les matins au réveil.

Il était en colère contre lui-même, parce qu'il était un grand garçon (et accessoirement, un grand magicien, aussi), et que l'idée d'avoir à dormir seul n'aurait pas dû le mettre dans tous ses états. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude des lits une place, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui-même. Bon sang, il avait passé toute une vie (brève, certes, mais néanmoins) de manière complètement indépendante, sans personne pour le serrer dans ses bras (sauf Arthur, bien sûr, mais jamais le soir) et il n'en était pas mort pour autant.

Alors pourquoi vivait-il l'idée de devoir recommencer comme un drame maintenant ?

_Parce qu'avant, c'était facile... parce qu'avant, tu ne connaissais rien d'autre, _se répondit-il à lui-même, en regardant son chiffon à poussières d'un air malheureux. _Mais maintenant, tu sais, pauvre de toi, et il y a très peu de chances pour que tu puisses oublier._

Il n'avait pas envie d'oublier, les bras d'Arthur autour de lui, la main d'Arthur sur son cœur au moment de s'endormir, et les baisers d'Arthur sur ses lèvres (tendres, réconfortants, rieurs, exigeants, victorieux, consolateurs, arrête de te faire du mal, Merlin...).

Ni les lettres d'anniversaire, ni la grande roue, ni la barbe à Papa, ni les petits dragons de feu chassant les papillons bleus en-dessous des arbres magiques, parce que... PARCE QUE.

Il avait toujours aimé Arthur, de toutes les fibres de son être, mais ce fichu vingt et unième siècle, avec ses drapeaux arc-en-ciel et ses mœurs décomplexées, lui avait découvrir de nouvelles manières de l'aimer, qui étaient beaucoup plus agréables que de repousser des armées ennemies à coups de sortilèges, ou de combattre des adeptes de la magie noire pour empêcher son royaume d'être détruit, ou de guérir les blessures dont il écopait immanquablement en partant au combat.

Mais il savait bien qu'il lui faudrait tirer un trait sur toutes ces choses, parce qu'il n'existait aucune réalité alternative où le souverain de Camelot finissait par tomber amoureux de son magicien et décidait de l'épouser. D'ailleurs, même s'il y en avait eu une, Merlin n'en aurait pas voulu. D'une part, parce qu'il était certain qu'il aurait fait une mariée tout à fait affreuse. Et d'autre part, parce qu'il n'était pas la mariée d'Arthur. C'était Gwen. Qui était aussi son amie la plus chère. Ce qui faisait définitivement de lui un gogoboy.

Avec un soupir, il posa le chiffon à poussières et regarda la cafetière en murmurant :

-Que suis-je censé _faire _?

La cafetière ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et lui répondit :

-Ce que tu as toujours fait, Merlin. Penser d'abord à ceux que tu aimes.

Il soupira, et hocha la tête.

Tout à l'heure, quand Arthur s'était retrouvé face à Gwen, l'univers tout entier crépitait des étincelles qui se produisaient entre eux, et c'était bien, parce qu'Arthur et Gwen étaient mari et femme, Roi et Reine, et faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais plus que tout, ils étaient tous les deux ses amis, depuis plus longtemps que Merlin ne pouvait le dire. Il les aimait plus que tout a monde et il n'était heureux que quand ils étaient heureux. Il était grand temps qu'ils se retrouvent, et qu'ils aient ensemble tous les beaux enfants qui leur avaient été refusés dans leur première existence, à commencer par Galaad.

Même si ça devait signifier qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même, ce qui, à franchement parler, était bel et bien le cas.

-J'ignorais que les cafetières étaient de si bon conseil, dit-il, à l'objet parlant.

-C'est toi qui m'as demandé mon avis, lui répondit la cafetière dotée d'yeux.

-C'était agréable de penser un peu à moi pour changer, soupira-t-il. Mais je suppose que tu as raison. Je suis le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, pas une collégienne de quatorze ans, et le mariage gay n'existe pas à Camelot de toutes façons.

-Arthur n'est pas gay, sauf avec toi, objecta la cafetière.

-Je sais, répondit Merlin, préoccupé.

Puis il marmonna d'un ton attristé :

-Mais peut-être bien que je suis gay, moi, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Parce que c'était sa nouvelle grande interrogation du moment (quelque part entre : « comment vais-je convaincre Gwen de ne pas me jeter dehors quand elle saura » et « comment vais-je arriver à ne plus me jeter dans les bras d'Arthur quand il me fait ses yeux »).

-Freya était une fille, lui rappela la cafetière.

-C'est vrai, dit-il, avec un sourire.

Et il avait vraiment aimé Freya. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps, et ça n'avait duré que quelques jours. Il l'avait aimée parce qu'elle était blessée et fragile et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, et qu'il pouvait être un héros à ses yeux et qu'il pouvait l'être en étant lui-même, mais honnêtement, ce qu'il partageait avec Arthur était beaucoup plus fort, et scellé par bien plus de souvenirs communs, et par la certitude qu'il avait été créé pour s'ajuster à lui comme un gant à la main de son maître, et... toutes ces réflexions n'aidaient certes pas.

-Tu es amoureux d'Arthur, dit la cafetière, d'un ton plat.

-Et toi, tu n'es qu'une cafetière parlante, répondit Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

La cafetière le dévisagea d'un air chagriné.

-Oh, ça va, se défendit-il, en jouant avec le chiffon à poussières. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Arthur, j'aime l'avoir un peu à moi de temps en temps.

-Tous les soirs, se moqua l'objet.

-Pourquoi t'ai-je donné la parole de nouveau ? lui demanda Merlin.

-Parce que tu étais seul et que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

-Eh bien maintenant, j'ai besoin de silence, dit Merlin en agitant les doigts.

Et la cafetière redevint une simple cafetière, dont il se servit pour faire couler du café. Les amoureux seraient contents d'en trouver au réveil demain matin, avec les crêpes, et les fruits. Peut-être bien qu'il leur ferait un plateau repas qu'il leur amènerait au lit pour le petit déjeuner. Après les avoir laissés faire la grasse matinée, bien sûr. Avec un peu de chance, Gwen ne lui en voudrait pas trop de la manière dont il s'était _occupé d'Arthur _s'il lui prouvait qu'elle aurait de très nets avantages à le garder sous la main.

Et ils pourraient reprendre leurs courses-poursuites du matin après qu'il ait crié « debout les morts » pour réveiller Arthur. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais... d'ici quelques semaines ? S'il n'était pas dehors avant ça. Ca éviterait à Arthur de continuer à s'empâter. Parce qu'il commençait déjà à avoir des poignées d'amour à force de se goinfrer sans faire de sport... et puis, ce serait plus drôle que d'être obligé de faire du jogging, parce que faire courir Arthur en utilisant sa magie lui plaisait définitivement plus que de courir après lui sans.

Merlin regarda le café couler et sentit des larmes lui piquer le coin des yeux alors que ses réflexions le menaient inévitablement au point d'achoppement où il avait lamentablement fini par échouer pendant les quatre dernières heures.

_Je suis le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, je suis probablement gay, et j'aime mon ami le plus cher, qui est un homme marié, _pensa-t-il, avec horreur. _Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?_

-Merlin ?

Il se retourna dans un sursaut.

Gwen se tenait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, vêtue d'une robe longue et flottante, un châle passé sur ses épaules.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux noirs, remplis de sollicitude.

-Gwen ? dit-il, désemparé, parce qu'elle était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir maintenant.

Et il plaqua un sourire sur son visage avant d'ajouter :

-Que fais-tu ici ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen trouva Merlin à la cuisine, en train de faire du café. Un instant avant qu'il ne remarque sa présence, elle nota l'expression confuse et malheureuse qui troublait son regard, et elle pensa : «maintenant, nous allons faire en sorte que chaque chose revienne à sa place ». Elle se sentait paisible et heureuse. L'empreinte d'Arthur était encore en elle, dans son ventre, là où il s'était répandu. Le miracle pouvait se produire à tout moment, maintenant. La rencontre entre leurs deux semences qui donnerait naissance à un enfant.

Mais en cet instant, elle ne pensait pas à Galaad.

Elle pensait à Merlin, qui n'était pas parti fêter avec les autres, et qui se tenait là, complètement bouleversé, essayant de toutes ses forces de lui cacher à quel point il l'était.

C'est pourquoi, quand son ami lui sourit d'un air perplexe en lui demandant : « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle lui sourit en retour et lui répondit avec un regard tendre :

-Je suis venue te chercher.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo)

Merlin secoua la tête, sans comprendre.

-Me... chercher, répéta-t-il.

-Merlin, coupa Gwen d'une voix douce, en faisant un pas vers lui. Je ne vais pas... y aller par quatre chemins, ça ne servirait à rien.

Elle prit une inspiration et confessa :

-Arthur... m'a dit ce qui s'était passé entre vous.

-Oh, dit-il, en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Il détourna les yeux et pensa : _Arthur, tu m'avais promis. _Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à ça. Il avait essayé d'y réfléchir, mais à chaque fois qu'il évoquait cette discussion, il avait envie de fondre en larmes, et il songea avec horreur : _ça y est, c'est la fin, c'est à ce moment-là que tu te retrouves à la rue. _

Puis il réalisa que s'il ne présentait pas ses excuses à Gwen maintenant, il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de le faire par la suite, et les mots se mirent à se bousculer dans sa bouche alors qu'il se précipitait pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Il m'avait dit qu'il le ferait, mais je... je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait aussi vite, et... tu dois être furieuse contre moi, et je comprends, vraiment, parce qu'à ta place, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais... mais je ne suis pas à ta place, et je n'ai jamais voulu prendre ta place, même si je sais que ce n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air, et quoiqu'Arthur ait pu te dire... je peux te jurer, que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, et...

-Merlin...

Il leva les yeux vers elle, en se tordant les mains, et s'exclama, lui coupant la parole :

-Gwen, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ? S'il te plaît ? Parce que... j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne me demandes pas de partir. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu me demandais de m'en aller, parce que... je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas rester _loin _d'Arthur_... _j'ai besoin... de savoir qu'il est là... mais tu sais... je ne ferai rien qui... et si tout pouvait juste... redevenir comme avant, je serais tellement... tellement...

Elle l'attrapa, le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer, et souffla « tu n'es qu'un idiot », parce qu'il l'était, vraiment, au point que c'était _elle_ qui en pleurait. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de pleurer maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, à cause de son air catastrophé, coupable et malheureux, et parce qu'il croyait _réellement _qu'elle était sur le point de lui demander de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller, comme si elle était capable de faire une chose pareille, même si elle avait été en colère contre lui, ce qu'elle n'était définitivement pas.

Elle avait envie de l'étrangler pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser une telle chose d'elle.

Merlin sentit ses larmes dans son cou et s'exclama d'un ton paniqué : « oh, non, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas pour ça, je te jure que ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'était qu'un coup dans l'eau, ça ne compte pas pour du vrai... »

-Merlin je ne pleure pas à cause de ça, cria-t-elle, en larmes, je pleure parce que tu t'excuses alors que tu ne devrais pas t'excuser, parce que tu ne racontes que des sottises et parce que tu as peur de moi. De _moi _! Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Je ne suis pas furieuse contre toi. Je suis heureuse ! Heureuse de vous avoir retrouvés tous les deux. Heureuse pour toi, et pour Arthur !

Il mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire. _Heureuse pour lui et pour Arthur ? _Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle était censée réagir après qu'il ait couché avec son mari, elle devait forcément être en colère !

-Mais... mais... mais... souffla-t-il, complètement perdu.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle, d'un ton péremptoire.

Et il se retrouva face à ses grands yeux noirs qui l'absorbèrent tout entiers.

-Dis-moi qui je suis, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

-Tu es... tu es...la Reine de Camelot, dit Merlin, rouge de confusion.

Elle le dévisagea avec perplexité, puis, secoua la tête, navrée. _La Reine de Camelot ? _C'était vraiment ça, sa réponse ? _Bon, alors procédons autrement, _pensa-t-elle.

-Le jour où j'ai découvert ta magie, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu l'as acceptée, et tu as gardé mon secret, souffla Merlin en clignant des yeux.

-Le jour Arthur a failli te mettre en pièces en plein milieu de la salle du conseil, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu t'es jetée devant moi pour prendre les coups à ma place, dit Merlin, et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues à ce souvenir.

-Et le jour où j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, dit Gwen, d'une voix douce.

-Tu me l'as dit... et tu m'as laissé toucher ton ventre, pour que je puisse bénir ton bébé avec ma magie, dit Merlin, le visage inondé par les pleurs.

-Maintenant, dis-moi qui je suis, redemanda-t-elle.

-Tu es mon amie Gwen, sanglota Merlin.

-Oui, dit-elle, en hochant la tête. C'est exactement ça. Je suis _ton amie._

-Mais moi, je ne suis pas ton ami, lâcha-t-il, les larmes cascadant avec son sentiment de culpabilité qui débordait de toutes parts. Je suis un sale traître, parce que j'ai... j'ai...j'ai...

-Couché avec Arthur, dit Gwen, en lui caressant la joue.

Il hocha la tête entre deux hoquets.

-Et... et...

-Tout le monde est au courant, formula-t-elle pour lui, avec gentillesse.

Il acquiesça à nouveau, l'air malheureux.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Merlin. Arthur et toi pouvez vous aimer de toutes les façons que vous voulez. Ca n'est pas un problème, ça n'en a jamais été un.-Et ça m'est égal, que les autres soient au courant..Je dirais même que quelque part, c'est aussi bien.

Merlin encaissa le choc comme un coup sur la tête.

-Tu... tu... ne viens pas juste de dire ça, bégaya-t-il, les yeux trempés. Tu ne le penses pas... c'est parce que tu es gentille... et moi je suis... je suis...

-Regarde-moi bien, ordonna-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai l'air choquée ? Fâchée ? Furieuse ?

Il fit « non » de la tête à chacune de ses propositions.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire semblant et que je bouillonne intérieurement ?

-Non ? dit-il avec une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

-Non, confirma-t-elle d'un ton ferme. En réalité, il y a une seule chose, dans tout ça, qui me pose problème. C'est que tu aies pu penser, que je sois incapable de comprendre l'amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre, ou que je puisse vouloir vous en priver, comme si j'étais une espèce de vieille rombière acariâtre, et pas la personne qui a partagé avec vous une vie pleine de bonheur autrefois. Ca, me fait de la peine, parce que j'étais persuadée, que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.. . et que tu me ferais davantage confiance toi, entre tous.

Et là, tout à coup, il se sentit vraiment stupide, parce qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Comment avait-il pu être amené à penser qu'elle réagirait aussi mal ? Il se souvenait des lettres qu'ils avaient échangées, après qu'Arthur l'ait obligé à quitter Camelot, de la manière dont elle l'avait soutenu. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui. Pas un seul instant. Elle avait parlé pour la réhabilitation de la magie alors que personne d'autre qu'elle n'y croyait dans tout le royaume parce qu'elle trouvait honteux qu'il soit obligé de cacher ses pouvoirs. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle voudrait se débarrasser de lui, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui dans leur première vie ?

-Pardon, souffla-t-il, en se remettant à pleurer dans ses bras.

-Ne sois pas stupide, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Si tu pleures, je vais recommencer à pleurer aussi, et nous allons être beaux tous les deux.

-Désolé..., dit-il, entre deux sanglots. C'est juste que... je suis tellement soulagé, que tu ne sois pas furieuse, et que tu me laisses rester, et...

-Oh, Merlin, dit-elle, doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux. Arthur et toi, vous êtes indissociables. Je sais qu'il a besoin de toi, je sais que tu l'aimes, et depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je t'aime autant que je l'aime, lui, parce que... je ne peux pas prendre seulement la moitié du tout que vous êtes ensemble, j'en accepte la totalité, avec tout ce que ça implique.

Merlin hocha la tête, secoué, bien qu'il soit encore incapable de prendre la mesure d'une telle déclaration. Il savait juste qu'il avait de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Que Gwen lui sourie comme ça. L'amour qu'il y avait dans ses yeux était immense, et celui qu'il ressentait pour elle en cet instant l'était aussi. Elle lui caressait la tête comme le faisait sa mère quand il était malheureux autrefois, et il ne savait plus très bien où il était, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance, parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, _tout allait bien, _exactement comme Arthur l'avait dit.

Il essuya ses yeux du revers de la main, essuya son nez, et lui sourit.

Gwen souffla :

-Il y a un arc-en-ciel sur ta figure.

Et il se mit à rire parce que cette remarque lui rappelait celle d'Arthur, dans sa lettre d'anniversaire, et que ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble.

-Maintenant, viens, dit doucement Gwen.

Merlin regarda la main que lui tendait son amie, et y plaça timidement la sienne. Elle le guida vers les escaliers, et il la suivit docilement, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle le conduisait en direction de la chambre.

-Gwen... où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-il, avec inquiétude.

-Tu sais, lui dit-elle, en désignant la porte entr'ouverte du menton.

-Mais... tu ne peux pas, protesta-t-il, gêné. C'est votre moment, à toi, et à Arthur... ce n'est... ce n'est pas là qu'est ma place.

-Je sais ce que je fais, dit-elle gravement. Et toi, tu dois me faire confiance, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, mais est-ce qu'Arthur...

-Il voulait venir te chercher lui-même, mais je lui ai dit que ce serait mieux... si je le faisais, moi. Pour pouvoir te dire... ce que je t'ai dit. Est-ce que j'ai eu raison?

Merlin hocha la tête, et souffla :

-Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Avant de reprendre :

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Tu auras toutes les réponses... dans un instant. Viens. Arthur nous attend.

Gwen ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et il la suivit, à l'intérieur. Arthur avait enfilé un pantalon, et une robe de chambre en soie flottante. Quand ils entrèrent, il se leva pour les accueillir, les yeux brillants d'impatience. Il embrassa tendrement Gwen quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, puis, il saisit les mains de Merlin dans les siennes et leva sur lui un regard bouleversé.

-Merci d'être venu, dit-il, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Et Merlin sentit son cœur se dissoudre quand il l'embrassa à son tour, d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, avant de l'étreindre avec force dans ses bras en murmurant d'un ton tremblant:

-Tu ne sais pas... à quel point ça compte pour moi.

Merlin ferma les yeux dans son étreinte, savourant chaque instant de la chaleur d'Arthur.

Il les rouvrit quand son ami finit par le lâcher, et il découvrit alors que son Roi avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

-Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, dit Gwen, en tapotant le lit.

Il obéit, toujours perplexe, et se retrouva assis entre Gwen et Arthur qui le regardaient tous les deux en silence.

-Est-ce que tu veux... parler ? demanda la Reine à son mari.

-Non. Vas-y, je t'en prie. Tu sauras expliquer mieux que moi.

Gwen hocha la tête et dit à Merlin, d'un ton solennel :

-Nous t'avons fait venir ici pour te demander quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important, que nous voudrions que tu fasses pour nous.

-Oh, dit Merlin, avec un sourire, en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur sa figure. Bien sûr.

La situation lui semblait étrangement rassurante, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était là dans un but précis. Rendre service à ses amis était tout à fait son domaine. Il sentit sa détermination lui revenir aussitôt, et il affirma :

-Vous savez que vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi. Je le ferai sans hésiter, si j'en suis capable.

Il sentit la main d'Arthur presser la sienne.

Gwen lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Dans quelques minutes, ou dans quelques heures, le temps que...le miracle de la vie opère, je vais être enceinte d'Arthur, comme nous en avons toujours rêvé. Grâce à toi, parce que tu nous a ramenés, dans cette époque... et qu'avec ce corps... ça m'est de nouveau possible de concevoir. Nous allons avoir un enfant, Merlin. Mais je ne veux pas... juste... n'importe quel enfant. Je veux mon fils. Je veux Galaad.

Merlin serra sa main, et secoua la tête.

-Gwen... chaque enfant est unique, tu le sais. Les gènes... ne sont jamais deux fois les mêmes, et même si tu conçois un fils... ce ne sera pas Galaad, pas à moins que...

-Pas à moins que tu n'interviennes au moment de la conception, dit-elle, en hochant la tête.

Merlin cligna des yeux.

-Gwen... est-ce que tu comprends... ce que tu me demandes de faire ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

-Merlin, j'ai attendu ce moment pendant deux mille ans, parce que mon fils m'a fait une promesse. Il m'a dit : _tu me mettras au monde. _Et maintenant, c'est l'heure pour lui de revenir. Je ne suis pas sûre de grand chose dans cette vie, mais il est une chose dont je suis certaine. Nous allons faire cet enfant ensemble... Arthur, moi... et toi. Arthur et moi sommes ses parents physiques, mais toi, Merlin, tu es le père de Galaad dans la magie, et le fil qui peut le relier à moi à travers la Source. Alors je te demande de me ramener mon enfant. Parce que j'ai foi en toi. Et que je sais... que tu peux accomplir ce miracle avec ta magie. Je te demande... d'aller en Avalon, de chercher l'âme de Galaad, et de la guider jusqu'à moi.

Gwen se tut, les yeux brillants.

Elle trouvait étrangement beau, qu'ils doivent être intriqués tous les trois, jusque dans cette conception, comme si elle était l'acte symbolique par lequel ils étaient censés reprendre chacun la place qui leur était dévolue. Arthur à ses côtés, et Merlin aux côtés d'Arthur, comme ça avait toujours été, comme ça serait toujours.

-Je ne sais pas... si je suis capable de faire ça, dit Merlin, bouleversé, en tournant son regard vers Arthur, pour quêter son approbation.

-Je sais que tu en es capable, Merlin, dit son ami, avec chaleur. Je t'ai déjà vu faire bien des miracles avec ta magie. Guenièvre dit que Galaad vit dans le cœur de la Source, et que c'est là-bas qu'il nous attend. Elle dit... qu'il participe de la matière de la magie elle-même, à cause de sa nature, et que si nous allons là-bas... son âme trouvera son chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle dit qu'il avait vu ce moment... depuis bien plus longtemps qu'aucun de nous, et qu'il nous attend. Là-bas.

-D'accord, dit Merlin, en hochant la tête, solennellement. D'accord. Nous allons... essayer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

-Nous devons former un cercle. Si vous voulez bien...

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, et les invita à le rejoindre. Arthur se mit à sa droite, et Guenièvre, à sa gauche. Il plaça sa main dans celle d'Arthur, prit celle de Gwen dans la sienne, et regarda ses amis compléter le cercle en entrelaçant amoureusement leurs doigts.

-Je vais vous emmener tous les deux avec moi dans la Source, dit Merlin, à voix basse. Arthur...

-J'ai l'habitude, dit Arthur, avec un sourire.

-Gwen... c'est la première fois... alors... ne résiste pas. Laisse juste la magie... t'emporter, et tout ira bien.

-Tu vas voir... , dit Arthur à sa femme, avec un sourire confiant. Ca va être une expérience fantastique.

-La sensation peut être un peu effrayante, mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur, reprit Merlin.

-Je n'aurai pas peur, dit Gwen, sans hésiter. Je connais la magie, Merlin. La tienne... et celle de Galaad. Je la connais pour l'avoir sentie en moi, quand j'étais enceinte de lui... et ensuite. Pendant le pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune.

Sa voix se brisa, altérée par l'émotion, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

-J'étais avec Morgane. J'ai respiré au rythme de la magie. Elle m'a préparée... elle m'a enveloppée... elle m'a emmenée aux portes d'Avalon. Et j'ai pu parler à mon fils. Galaad est la magie, comme toi. Je sais que je n'aurai pas peur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux, laissant la magie remonter en lui et filtrer à travers lui.

Il manoeuvrait avec douceur, parce que c'était la première fois pour Gwen.

Il sentit Arthur se tendre vers lui dès le premier contact, avec sa joie habituelle, impatient de se laisser envelopper par la chaleur dorée, pressé de l'accueillir en lui. Arthur était devenu un tel virtuose à cet exercice ! Il attirait instinctivement la magie à lui comme un amant de longue date sa bien-aimée, l'embrassant étroitement pour hâter l'instant de la fusion. A travers leur lien, Merlin éprouvait chaque inflexion des sentiments qui traversaient son Roi face au pouvoir qui le submergeait lentement : l'émerveillement, l'adoration, le plaisir, le bonheur. Rien n'était délicieux comme les réactions d'Arthur dans cette étreinte enchantée. Merlin aurait pu rester à les savourer pendant des siècles... Son ami ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de découvrir que le Père Noël existait vraiment, et qui contemplait à la fois son idole, les lutins, les rênes, et le traîneau chargé de tous les cadeaux dont il pouvait rêver.

Merlin se souvint, avec tendresse, de toute l'énergie qu'Arthur avait déployée pour ramener la magie dans le monde, et de ce qu'il lui avait dit, dans le rêve d'Acétir où il l'avait entraîné.

_C'est la lumière dont tu es né, la lumière que tu portes en ton coeur, la lumière que tu es, la lumière qui m'a sauvé, protégé, guéri, couronné, et aussi, celle que j'aime...Ta magie est belle, forte, fidèle, et claire comme la lumière du matin qui seule a le pouvoir de rendre toute chose belle et brillante... et j'ai foi en elle en sa bonté, en sa tendresse... en son jaillissement miraculeux._

Il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire à le voir s'ébattre avec elle, maintenant. _Addicté à la Source, _pensa Merlin, avec tendresse, en sentant Arthur jouer avec la vague du pouvoir qui l'inondait, comme un dauphin agile, en lui faisant de grands signes comme pour lui dire : _hé, Merlin ! Regarde, Merlin ! Tu as vu ce que je sais faire ? _Elle était loin, l'époque où son Roi se cramponnait à lui, hors d'haleine, quand il l'emportait dans son étreinte. Mais il était l'homme qui avait prié la Source avec assez de ferveur pour qu'elle lui réponde, alors qu'elle était encore scellée, et le Roi pour lequel la magie existait.

Merlin se détourna d'Arthur, sentit Gwen sous ses doigts de lumière, et se tourna vers elle pour l'encourager à s'ouvrir à lui. Elle s'ancra à lui presque aussitôt, puis, s'ouvrit en douceur, avec confiance, en corolle, comme une fleur. Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas peur. Elle était plus vive qu'Arthur ne l'avait été lors de leur premier contact, plus sûre d'elle. Sa manière d'accueillir la magie était différente, plus féminine, plus ronde, plus instinctive, comme si elle calquait peu à peu sur elle la respiration de son être. Il la tint avec douceur, et elle lui sourit dans la lumière, étonnée, et ravie.

-C'est... très différent de ce que j'ai partagé avec Morgane, dit-elle, en s'accrochant à lui, toute ruisselante de clarté. Et aussi... de ce que je ressentais... quand j'avais Galaad en moi. J'avais l'impression... d'être enceinte de la magie, alors... maintenant, c'est comme si c'était moi, qui avais été transportée dans son sein... comme si elle était la mère, et moi, l'enfant.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-C'est... toi que je ressens, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, subjuguée.

-Mmm, répondit-il, en la berçant dans son pouvoir, comme elle l'avait bercé dans sa douceur un peu plus tôt.

-C'est incroyable, d'être dans tes bras, murmura-t-elle, avec tendresse. Je ne me suis jamais sentie... aussi aimée... de toute ma vie. Je pourrais rester là... pendant des milliers d'années...

Merlin se tendit vers Arthur, qui jouait un peu plus loin, et l'enroula dans une langue de son pouvoir pour le ramener vers lui. Arthur se laissa faire en riant, tournoyant dans sa direction comme un danseur virtuose. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, ses yeux et son visage avaient des reflets d'or, tant il était imprégné par la Source.

-Guenièvre, s'exclama-t-il, en la voyant aux côtés de Merlin. Est-ce que tu sens la magie ? Est-ce que tu sens comme elle est immense et généreuse ? Est-ce que tu sens les pulsations de son cœur qui bat ?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et répondit :

-Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes tant venir ici.

-Nous n'avons pas encore atteint le cœur, dit Merlin à ses amis. Accrochez-vous à moi.

Ils lui obéirent, et il les enleva tous les deux dans son étreinte, pour rejoindre l'origine de la magie dans un puissant envol. Quand ils atteignirent la lumière ruisselante de la Source, il sentit une paix intense l'envahir. Gwen et Arthur étaient silencieux, sous leurs formes éthérées dans lesquelles ils brillaient comme l'or le plus pur. Il y avait quelque chose de sacré au fait de les avoir tous les deux ici, ensemble, pour la première fois, et Merlin se sentait à la fois humble et émerveillé de partager ce moment avec eux. Ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé d'accomplir tenait du prodige, mais l'amour était capable de faire des miracles, et il les aimait assez pour leur offrir celui-ci. Alors il se tourna vers la lumière de la Source, qui jaillissait à la fois dans ce lieu immatériel, et dans son propre cœur, et il ouvrit les portes de son être, qui étaient aussi les portes d'Avalon, s'abandonnant à la magie.

Il sentit la puissance déferler sur lui et, de toute son âme, il appela:

_Freya. Freya, aide-moi._

Il sentit l'eau jaillir en cascade, du centre de son être, et dans le geyser splendide qui s'élevait devant lui, il vit une silhouette gracieuse se former, puis, le visage de sa bien-aimée apparaître, illuminé d'un sourire radieux. Elle était scintillante et splendide, et quand elle tourna son regard vers lui, il se sentit bouleversé, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, depuis qu'elle lui était apparue, dans l'eau du lac d'Avalon que lui avait donné le Roi Pécheur. Sa main s'était tendue pour lui offrir Excalibur, après ça, mais il n'avait pas vu son visage...pas comme maintenant. Il était ébloui.

-Bonjour, Merlin, lui dit-elle, tendrement, en avançant vers lui, dans une cascade d'eau vive.

Comme elle était belle. Elle rayonnait de magie et de grâce, semblable à une fée, si différente du souvenir qu'il avait conservé d'elle. Elle avait été une femme, autrefois, mais elle était devenue un esprit, et la grâce paisible qui était la sienne n'avait plus rien d'humain, sauf dans son amour.

Il pouvait toujours sentir son amour, celui qu'elle avait, pour lui.

-Est-ce que c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il, en clignant des yeux.

-Oui, Merlin, c'est moi, dit-elle, avec un sourire. Tu m'as appelée, et j'ai répondu à ton appel. Comme je le ferai toujours.

-Cela fait... si longtemps, murmura-t-il, bouleversé.

-Le temps ne compte pas ici, lui répondit-elle, avec un geste gracieux de la main. Deux mille ans se sont écoulés pour moi en l'espace d'un instant. Je t'ai laissé inondé de douleur, je te retrouve sur la voie de la plénitude; ton bonheur n'a pas de prix à mes yeux, car tu es celui qui m'a enseigné ce que l'amour pouvait être. Te savoir aimé est la seule chose qui ait de l'importance pour moi, et comme tu l'es, à présent.

Elle se tourna vers Arthur, l'autorisant à la voir à son tour.

-Vous êtes l'amie de Merlin, dit Arthur, émerveillé.

-Et la Dame du Lac. Et la Gardienne des Portes d'Avalon, acquiesça-t-elle. Bonjour, Arthur Pendragon, ami de la magie, souverain des souverains, bien-aimé de mon bien-aimé.Voilà bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions rencontrés.

-La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, je vous ai tuée, dit Arthur, et Merlin sentit un courant de peine émaner de lui alors qu'il se rappelait de la manière dont il avait blessé le bastet. J'en suis vraiment désolé, ma Dame. Je sais que cela n'excuse en rien mon geste, mais j'étais jeune, et stupide, et... je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

-Je vous ai pardonné votre geste il y a bien longtemps, répondit Freya, avec un sourire plein de mystère. Si je n'avais pas péri de votre main ce jour-là, si Merlin ne m'avait pas amenée jusqu'au lac d'Avalon, je n'aurais jamais pu devenir la Gardienne des Portes, ni accomplir mon destin.

Freya étendit son pouvoir à Gwen qui put la distinguer à son tour.

-Bonjour, ma Reine, la salua-t-elle, avec un sourire familier.

-Ma Dame du Lac, dit Gwen, avec tendresse, en inclinant la tête. Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

-C'est un bonheur partagé, répondit Freya, avec douceur. Dites-moi, comment se porte Dame Morgane Pendragon ?

-Elle va bien, répondit Gwen, avec joie.

-Le contraire serait étonnant, répondit Freya. Elle a porté son destin sur ses épaules avec grandeur. Transmettez-lui mes remerciements, pour avoir accédé à ma requête lors de notre dernière rencontre. La magie lui est redevable pour ses sacrifices, aussi, dites-lui bien, que quand bien même elle s'estimerait déjà récompensée, sa véritable récompense l'attend encore. C'est de l'une de mes amies très chères qu'elle la recevra. Lorsque le moment sera venu.

-Je le lui dirai, promit Gwen.

-J'ai veillé pour vous sur l'esprit de votre fils, pendant toutes ces années, Reine Guenièvre, reprit Freya.

-Je vous en remercie de tout mon cœur, souffla Gwen.

-Sachez que j'ai pour le prince le plus grand amour, reprit la gardienne.

-Je suis heureuse, ma Dame, dit Gwen, les larmes aux yeux, que mon enfant ait passé ces deux mille ans en compagnie de votre amour, avant de revenir au mien.

Freya hocha la tête, et se retourna Merlin, avec tendresse. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle soit là, devant lui...

-Freya... murmura-t-il. Quand tu as parlé de ton destin... que voulais-tu dire ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas encore, dit-elle, pensive.

Il secoua la tête.

-Nous en avons parlé, pourtant. Il y a deux mille ans. Lorsque tu es venu à moi brisé par la douleur, en tenant le corps d'Arthur dans tes bras.

Elle flotta jusqu'à lui, et toucha son visage, avec ses doigts éthérés.

Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact, il eut un flash d'une puissance scintillante.

_Le monde était rempli de douleur, et le temps venait de s'auto-dévorer. Son âme s'était effondrée sur elle-même. Son cœur était en ruines. Arthur gisait, mort, dans ses bras. Leur cercle était rompu et plus rien n'avait de sens. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il soit possible, d'avoir aussi mal. Même ici, dans cet espace lumineux, en-dehors du temps, la souffrance était partout, puisqu'Arthur n'était nulle part. « Laissez-moi mourir », avait-il crié, parce que chaque instant de cette solitude était une torture, et que l'éternité avait le visage de l'enfer pour lui, privé de la moitié sans laquelle il n'était qu'une moitié perdue._

_Mais une voix s'était élevée dans la lumière, alors que l'eau remontait du cœur d'Avalon pour jaillir vers lui, révélant la silhouette étincelante de Freya, et elle avait touché son visage._

_-Merlin. Merlin, regarde-moi._

_Il avait ouvert les yeux, ses yeux brûlants comme l'or, les mains crispées sur le corps d'Arthur, et il avait fait face, au cœur d'amour liquide qui battait dans le regard éternel de la Dame du Lac._

_-Tu ne vas pas mourir, lui avait-elle dit, d'une voix pleine de douceur et de force. Tu vas vivre. Et Arthur vivra, avec toi._

Dans le cœur de la Source, Merlin hoqueta lorsque Freya retira ses doigts de son visage, et l'entendit lui dire, avec un sourire :

-Mon destin, Merlin, était de t'attendre aux Portes d'Avalon pour te faire traverser le temps avec tous ceux que tu choisirais d'emmener avec toi. Afin que vous puissiez renaître dans cette époque, et ramener la magie avec vous. Il y a bien des années, lorsque j'ai connu ma mort terrestre, il m'a été laissé le choix, de l'embrasser, ou de le rejeter. L'issue de la bataille de Camlann m'a été révélée. En regardant couler tes larmes j'ai compris que c'était l'avenir de ton cœur que je tenais entre mes mains. Et j'ai fait mon choix. Pour qu'à cet instant précis de ton histoire, tu puisses me trouver sur ton chemin... Pour que que je puisse te libérer de ta douleur, comme tu m'avais libérée autrefois de la mienne.

-Tu as choisi de revêtir cette forme... pour moi, dit Merlin, bouleversé, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Pour l'avenir, pour la magie, acquiesça Freya. Et pour toi, qui m'as montré le chemin de l'amour.

-Et maintenant, tu es seule... pour l'éternité, souffla-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas seule, répondit-elle, en fermant les yeux, transfigurée par le pouvoir. Je vis dans la Source. Je vis dans ton cœur. Je suis libre dans la magie qui s'écoule dans le monde, dans les lacs, les sources, les geysers, les cascades. Je ne suis pas seule. Je suis l'un des trois visages de notre trinité, et tant que la magie rayonnera dans le monde, je rayonnerai avec elle.

Merlin vit des ailes gigantesques se déployer au-dessus d'elle, et il sentit soudain la présence immense et puissante d'Aithusa se former tout autour d'elle, tandis que l'esprit de la dragonne blanche s'étendait comme un oiseau. Au même instant, le visage ancien et mystérieux de la Cailleach apparut aux côtés de Freya, et les trois entités se mirent à parler d'une voix unique :

-Nous savons ce que tu es venu chercher aujourd'hui, _Emrys, _enfant de la magie. Demande, et tu recevras, car il n'est rien que la Source puisse refuser à son fils prodigue, au cœur de son cœur, à l'incarnation de son essence.

-C'est l'âme du Prince de Lumière que je suis venu réclamer, dit alors Merlin, d'une voix ferme. Je suis venu ramener Galaad Pendragon, l'étoile du matin, vers sa mère, et son père.

La trinité des Gardiennes s'inclina, et le cœur de la Source s'ouvrit.

Dans la clarté ruisselante, une silhouette gracile s'avança.

Adoptant alors qu'elle devenait plus nette la forme d'un enfant au sourire plein de joie.

Les yeux de Galaad étaient bleus comme l'amour, et il s'élança vers eux en courant, plein de bonheur, et d'impatience.

-Galaad, dit Gwen, en ouvrant les bras à son fils, les larmes, inondant son visage.

Parce que deux mille ans n'auraient pas suffi à lui faire oublier la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en serrant son enfant dans ses bras jadis.

-Mère, dit le prince, en rejoignant son étreinte. Me voilà. Me voilà enfin, comme je l'avais promis. Je vais pouvoir naître au monde.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur eut un sanglot. C'était son fils. Son fils qu'il voyait pour la première fois, cet enfant radieux dont les bras étaient jetés autour du cou de Guenièvre. Sa femme l'étreignait de toutes ses forces en pleurant contre lui et il la serrait tendrement en retour. L'amour qui circulait entre eux était tellement immense. C'était celui de deux êtres qui se connaissaient intimement, et qui avaient été séparés pendant trop longtemps, c'était celui d'un enfant pour sa mère, et d'une mère pour son enfant, et à les voir ainsi, tous les deux, Arthur était bouleversé.

_Ma famille, _pensa-t-il, en serrant la main de Merlin, qui pleurait lui aussi, submergé d'émotion.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement émouvant à découvrir Galaad sous cette forme, celle de l'enfant de huit ans qu'il deviendrait un jour, avec ses boucles noires, son visage brun, et ses grands yeux bleus, inondés de lumière.

Il était tel que Guenièvre et Arthur l'avaient imaginé, à l'époque où elle était enceinte, et à le voir ainsi, pour la première fois, Arthur comprenait à quel point sa femme avait du souffrir quand elle l'avait perdu, de l'avoir connu si intimement et d'avoir été si cruellement séparée de lui.

Parce que, si Arthur aimait déjà son fils sans même le connaître, à le découvrir ainsi son amour pour lui en était soudain multiplié par mille. Galaad aurait rendu fier n'importe quel père, et il n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'il soit le père d'un enfant à ce point merveilleux.

Guenièvre finit par lâcher son fils, sur un baiser, et, lorsqu'il quitta l'étreinte de sa mère, Galaad se tourna vers lui.

Arthur ressentit comme un coup au coeur quand l'enfant leva sur lui son beau regard en lui disant joyeusement :

-Bonjour, Père.

-Mon fils, souffla Arthur, et, submergé d'émotion, il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Comme je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin, dit le petit prince, avec amour.

-Comme j'ai hâte que tu viennes au monde, répondit Arthur en secouant la tête.

-C'est possible, maintenant. Grâce à toi, Père, dit joyeusement Galaad. Parce que tu as ramené la magie avec ton amour.

-Comme je serai fier, articula Arthur. Comme je serai fier de toi, mon petit prince de la magie.

Le visage de Galaad s'éclaira comme un soleil à ces mots.

Arthur essuya ses larmes oniriques et s'exclama :

-Tu sais quoi, Galaad...? Je garde ton dragon en attendant que tu viennes au monde. C'est un dragon blanc, si tu le voyais... Son œuf est magnifique. Il ressemble à des dizaines de galaxies entrecroisées quand on le regarde à travers le pouvoir. Il s'appelle Adrinial. Et je suis certain que vous serez les meilleurs amis du monde tous les deux.

-J'en suis certain aussi, dit Galaad, avec un sourire radieux. Occupe-toi bien de lui pour moi, Papa, je compte sur toi.

-Promis, dit Arthur, en faisant une croix sur son cœur. Et un jour, quand il sera grand, tu m'emmèneras voler avec lui, et on fera plein de loopings... pas vrai ?

-Promis, dit Galaad, rayonnant, en imitant son geste.

Puis, il s'avança vers Merlin, qui mit un genou en terre devant lui, bouleversé, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour, mon Prince, dit-il, d'une voix serrée par l'émotion.

-Bonjour, Merlin, répondit Galaad, avec tendresse.

-Comme je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance, dit Merlin, les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux, de rencontrer mon oncle préféré, et mon futur Maître de magie, répondit le petit prince d'un air enchanté. Et je tiens à m'excuser par avance pour tous les soucis que je pourrai causer dans les cinq prochaines années.

Merlin eut un rire chaleureux et lui répondit :

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour ça, mon Prince, vous m'en causerez toujours moins que votre père.

-C'est vrai ? Papa est difficile à ce point-là ? dit Galaad, en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Arthur.

-Mon petit doigt me dit que vous serez un ange comparé à lui, répondit Merlin en souriant.

-Je le pense aussi, dit Galaad, avec amusement. Mais pas avant au moins cinq ans, hélas. Le temps d'arriver à l'âge de raison !

Merlin hocha la tête et dit :

-Je crois que je pourrai vous supporter pendant ces cinq années, si vous me supportez pendant toutes celles qui suivront.

-Marché conclu, alors, dit espièglement Galaad.

Merlin le regarda à travers ses larmes, transporté par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet enfant magicien, et lui demanda avec douceur :

-Etes-vous prêt à entrer dans le monde ?

Galaad prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Je suis prêt, maître Merlin.

Merlin ouvrit les bras, lui sourit, et lui dit :

-Alors... venez à moi, mon Prince.

L'esprit de Galaad s'avança sans hésiter, entrant en lui, dans le cœur de la lumière. L'espace d'un instant, Merlin put entrevoir, en le recevant dans sa magie, l'homme que deviendrait un jour le petit prince, et la paix qu'il apporterait avec lui en grandissant, enfanté, comme lui, par la Source, doté à la fois de la royauté, et de la magie, il deviendrait la lumière d'Albion, l'étoile du matin d'un nouveau monde, et un magicien dont les pouvoirs surpasseraient même les siens.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un être en devenir, qu'il tenait serré dans son amour, et à qui il allait donner la vie.

Il était bouleversé de participer à cette conception magique, alors que son être, transformé en colonne, transfusait l'âme lumineuse du prince, de la Source au monde... .

Dans le cœur de la lumière, sa main droite saisit celle d'Arthur, et sa main gauche, celle de Guenièvre, et il les relia, sentant leur amour se rejoindre en lui.

Dans la chambre du 22, Bayswater Road, ses doigts se posèrent sur le ventre de Guenièvre, et, à l'instant où la fusion s'opérait en elle pour former les premières cellules de l'embryon à venir, il transféra l'âme de Galaad à l'intérieur d'elle.

La Reine ferma les yeux, le visage inondé de joie et et son cri ondoya dans la colonne lumineuse alors qu'elle s'exclamait:

-Mon fils vit en moi.

Et Merlin sentit l'amour et la gratitude d'Arthur déferler à travers lui alors que son Roi se tendait vers lui du fond du coeur pour lui dire : « _Merci, Merlin »._

Sous leurs yeux, la trinité des Gardiennes se rassembla.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, promit Freya à Merlin. Quand tu conduiras...

-... le Peuple des Réincarnés sur l'autel de la Source, affirma la Cailleach. Avec...

-... et les nouveaux enfants de la magie du Futur, ajouta Aithusa, les yeux endiamantés.

-Lorsque vous vous tiendrez rassemblés sur l'Ile sacrée, vos derniers souvenirs vous seront rendus, affirma Freya.

-Et la raison pour laquelle vous avez été ramenés vous sera révélée, reprit la Cailleach.

-Dis à ma bien-aimée Morgane que nous nous reverrons face à face ce jour-là, et transmets-lui tout mon amour, affirma Aithusa.

-Je le ferai, ma Dame, dit Merlin, en s'inclinant profondément.

-Sache que Kilgarrah sera là, lui aussi, conclut la dragonne blanche.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose,puis elle ajouta, avec un sourire tout en dents :

-Il a hâte de te revoir, Merlin. Et il me demande de te dire... qu'il a beaucoup ri avec l'arbre.

Sur ces mots, les trois Gardiennes disparurent, et les Portes d'Avalon se refermèrent, laissant le cœur de la Source palpitant, lumineux, et paisible.

-Est-ce que c'est de notre arbre qu'Aithusa parlait à l'instant ? demanda Arthur, stupéfait, à Merlin.

Merlin lui adressa un regard blanc.

-Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je réponde à ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Sacré Kilgarrah, dit Arthur, avec un sourire. Ton dragon a toujours eu le sens de l'humour.

Et un vague frémissement de magie leur parvint, indigné, s'exclamant :

_Je ne suis le dragon de personne..._

**4. Comment se termina la nuit**

Gwen et Arthur revinrent à eux en douceur, déposés tendrement par Merlin dans la chambre du 22, Bayswater Road, et ils se regardèrent tous les trois en clignant des yeux, assis en cercle sur le lit, bien réels, à nouveau.

-C'est fait, dit Merlin, avec un sourire épuisé.

Gwen se jeta à son cou pour le serrer dans ses bras, et Arthur l'étreignit au même moment, avec chaleur. Il se retrouva écrasé entre ses deux amis, et il s'exclama en riant :

-Allez-y doucement quand même... ou vous allez me casser en deux à force d'enthousiasme !

-Jamais, dit Gwen, la tête sur son épaule.

-Tu as été fantastique, dit Arthur, le nez dans son cou.

Et ils s'exclamèrent en cœur « merci ».

-De rien, répondit-il, avec un sourire enchanté.

Ses amis finirent par le lâcher. Un peu trop tôt à son goût, mais il fallait bien que ce moment arrive tôt ou tard...

-Galaad est extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? dit Arthur, avec un sourire, en regardant sa femme.

-Il est magique, acquiesça tendrement Gwen, en touchant son ventre, avec adoration.

-Il sera un grand magicien, et un grand roi, affirma Merlin, avec amour, et avec fierté.

Puis, il sentit la magie du moment s'effacer peu à peu alors qu'il pensait au canapé qui l'attendait au rez de chaussée. Il n'avait pas envie de descendre, mais il le fallait bien. Il était grand temps d'aller se coucher, et, même s'il risquait de se sentir un peu seul là en-bas, au moins n'aurait-il pas à fermer les yeux avec l'angoisse au ventre en se demandant quand il finirait par se retrouver jeté dehors. Tous les secrets étaient dits. Gwen l'aimait encore. Arthur ne serait pas obligé de lui demander de s'en aller pour toujours.

Il soupira, déplia ses jambes, et, se leva lentement, un peu ankylosé.

-Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser, maintenant..., dit-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait joyeux. Je vais être généreux, et vous accorder une grasse matinée... réveil demain à midi ? Vous aurez le droit de manger des crêpes au petit déjeuner.

Il essaya d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Arthur, qui avait l'air déchiré de le voir partir, parce que... parce que. Il sentait déjà ses bonnes résolutions faiblir. Et il réussissait certainement des miracles en tant que maître de la magie, mais en tant que Merlin, il avait plutôt tendance à nager en pleine immaturité affective.

Il avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces, plus il se rapprochait de la porte, et plus il sentait son moral sombrer. Après être redescendu de la gloire de la Source, penser à ce fichu canapé lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes.

Ce qu'il allait certainement faire, dès qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour l'observer. En repensant à l'époque où il dormait pelotonné contre Arthur, qui était une source de chaleur inépuisable la nuit, et une source de douceur inépuisable dans sa vie, et...

_Tout n'est pas perdu, _pensa-t-il, pour se donner courage. _D'ici neuf mois tu auras un magnifique bébé sur lequel reporter toute ton affection et ses parents seront certainement enchantés de le laisser dormir avec toi pour éviter d'être réveillés par ses cris en pleine nuit._

Il pouvait bien tenir neuf mois en attendant d'avoir Galaad à tenir dans ses bras.

Il pouvait. Il pouvait. Il pouvait.

Arthur regarda Merlin se diriger vers la porte avec un sentiment de profonde tristesse, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir comme ça, tout seul, surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de faire, pour leur famille. Merlin faisait partie de cette famille, au même titre que Guenièvre et Galaad, il en était le cœur et l'âme, celui qui les liait tous ensemble. Arthur ne voulait pas qu'il s'en exile, ni qu'il s'en sente exclu, et il se sentait déchiré, parce qu'il connaissait son ami. Il savait que sous son air enjoué, ne se cachait qu'une seule envie, celle d'être attrapé et serré très fort, de se sentir aimé et de se pelotonner dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé courir vers Merlin, le tracter vers le lit, l'enrouler dans ses bras, sentir sa tête se poser sur son cœur, regarder ses paupières se fermer, et voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, comme ça avait été le cas tous les soirs depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble... Il aurait aimé...

-Merlin, appela-t-il, bouleversé.

-Oui, Sire, dit Merlin, en se retournant aussitôt vers lui.

Arthur se tut, et regarda vers Gwen, implorant.

Elle cligna des yeux avec tendresse, puis, elle se retourna vers Merlin et elle le regarda avec douceur en disant :

-Merlin. S'il te plaît, reste.

Merlin battit des cils et dit :

-Quoi ? d'un ton hésitant, incrédule:

-Reste dormir ici avec nous, dit fermement Gwen.

Le visage d'Arthur était illuminé d'espoir, et Merlin avait envie de dire oui vraiment, vraiment envie... mais de quoi auraient-ils l'air tous les trois, s'il acceptait ?:

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il, empourpré, en jetant un coup d'oeil plein d'envie au lit. Ce... ce ne serait pas... ce ne serait pas...

-Ce ne serait pas... quoi ? demanda Gwen, avec un regard plein de gentillesse. Tu as l'air d'un enfant qui aurait été puni. Et Arthur ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux. Vous faites peine à voir tous les deux. Le lit est assez grand pour trois...,il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu partes t'exiler tout seul sur le canapé. Nous le pensons tous les trois. Donc...

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas... nous ne pouvons pas... , balbutia Merlin, d'un ton un peu moins convaincu.

-Nous pouvons, dit Arthur, enchanté, en bondissant du lit pour le rejoindre.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, et le tractant derrière lui, l'entraîna sur le matelas, le faisant joyeusement tomber par-dessus lui avant de l'étouffer dans ses bras. Merlin émit un son étranglé, mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager de son étreinte inattendue. Il aimait tellement être dans les bras d'Arthur. Il ferma les yeux et protesta faiblement, pour la forme :

-Vous êtes complètement fous tous les deux.

-Dormir à trois ne sera certainement pas la chose la plus folle que nous aurons jamais faite, dit Gwen, amusée.

-C'est vrai, ça, acquiesça Arthur avec bonne humeur. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, nous venons de faire un bébé à trois, par transfusion d'âme en direct de la Source, après avoir rencontré la trinité des gardiennes de la magie en personne de l'autre côté des portes d'Avalon... Je dirais personnellement que nous n'en sommes plus à ça près.

-Et puis, tant que tout le monde reste décent, je ne vois pas où est le mal, dit paisiblement Gwen. Mais attention, tous les deux. Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir. Parce que si je me réveille pour m'apercevoir que vous êtes en train de...

-Gwen ! dit Merlin, choqué, en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Et Arthur eut un petit rire en murmurant à son oreille :

-Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses... elle a du passer trop de temps avec Morgane parce qu'elle l'esprit... complètement...

-Complètement quoi, dit Gwen, avec un sourire en coin. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ? D'autant qu'avec Arthur, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre ça, Merlin, tu sais mieux que personne à qui tu as affaire. Quand Sa Majesté a une idée en tête... elle ne l'a pas ailleurs...tu en as déjà fait les frais assez souvent pour le savoir.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en train de parler de _ça _avec moi, souffla Merlin empourpré, en cachant son visage dans le vêtement d'Arthur.

-De _ça... _tu veux dire, d'Arthur ? demanda Gwen, d'un ton innocent.

-Hé ! Merci pour le _ça, _protesta Arthur, en attirant sa femme contre lui avec son bras libre.

-Tout le monde est d'accord, donc. Quand on se décide à rester trois pour _dormir, _c'est juste pour _dormir., _dit Gwen en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Pas de débordements nocturnes, pas de surprises étranges au réveil. Ces choses-là restent privées.

-Il n'y a pas de « ces choses-là », protesta Merlin, rouge pivoine. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, ce n'est pas...ce n'est pas...

-Vous voir vous embrasser ne me gêne pas, ceci dit, poursuivit Gwen, d'un ton pensif. Je trouve même ça plutôt mignon. Arthur a l'air d'être en train de sucer un bonbon tellement il aime ça, et toi, Merlin, tu ressembles à un poisson rouge en adoration devant un gros chat...

-Hé ! firent-ils tous les deux.

-Mais si vous prévoyez de faire ça en public, continua-t-elle joyeusement, il faudra sans doute informer les autres de la situation un peu avant... histoire... qu'ils ne meurent pas d'une crise cardiaque.

-Nous n'allons pas faire ça en public, dit Merlin, rouge pivoine.

-Et pourquoi pas, dit Gwen en riant. Nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher. C'est sûr que ça risque de faire un choc aux garçons... le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la nouveauté...

Un sourire rêveur s'inscrivit sur le visage de la Reine alors qu'elle continuait à mi-voix :

-J'imagine, la tête de Léon quand il saura. Et Lancelot ! Je le vois d'ici... sa réaction risque d'être vraiment royale. Je devais peut-être filmer ça en caméra cachée... histoire d'immortaliser son visage au moment précis où vous lui expliquerez la situation.

-Gwen ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit Merlin, le visage en feu. C'est... c'est...

-Morgane trouverait l'idée brillante, nota Gwen, avec un immense sourire. Et comme ça, on pourrait se faire des soirées rétrospective entre filles de temps en temps, pendant que vous seriez occupés à faire pousser des arbres ensemble...

-Arthur ! s'exclama Merlin, d'un ton implorant qui ressemblait à un _au secours elle m'embête _de cour de récréation.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, amusé.

-Guenièvre ? Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de prendre exemple sur Morgane. C'est trop facile de jouer à _comment faire rougir Merlin, _regarde-le, le pauvre, il n'a aucune chance, tu vas le faire virer bordeaux si tu continues ! Merlin ? Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'avoir honte de m'aimer, tu sais.

-Je n'ai pas honte de vous aimer, Sire, protesta Merlin, enflammé.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça à l'idée que les autres apprennent que nous dormons ensemble tous les trois ? demanda Gwen, d'un ton intéressé.

-Parce que je... je... dit Merlin en passant du visage de Gwen au regard d'Arthur qui attendait sa réponse avec curiosité.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à être gay, Merlin, dit Arthur avec un petit sourire.

-Mais je ne le suis pas, je...

Arthur le fit taire d'un baiser qui étouffa la fin de sa phrase, et Merlin émit un son qui acheva de saper la crédibilité de ses protestations, et qui n'était définitivement pas une complainte de poisson rouge.

-En tout cas, la règle si nous dormons à trois est donc que tout le monde reste vêtu, reprit Gwen d'un ton sérieux.

Elle haussa un sourcil face à Arthur, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa prise, qu'il empêchait très consciencieusement de respirer, et s'exclama :

-Je suis sérieuse, les garçons. Vous m'écoutez ? Pas d'exceptions, pas d'entorses.

-C'est promis, haleta Merlin en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Arthur.

-Ne m'en veux pas, Merlin, dit-elle en le regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Arthur, mais si je devais me réveiller en pleine nuit pour découvrir que vous êtes tous les deux nus en train de...

-Aaaah, dit Merlin, en cachant son visage dans les oreillers. Gwen, arrête avec ça ! Puisque je te dis que ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! .

-Je ne crois pas vraiment que le truc de Merlin soit l'exhibitionnisme, nota Arthur, avec amusement.

-Oh, ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète, répondit Gwen à Arthur. Mais une certaine Altesse de ma connaissance qui a tendance à harponner les gens d'une manière parfaitement indécente. Je te connais, Arthur...

-Je serai sage, ma chérie, jura Arthur en se retournant vers elle pour l'embrasser à son tour d'une manière qui ne l'était pas du tout.

-Tu vois, ce que je disais, répondit Gwen, en riant sous son assaut énergique. Tu es infernal, Arthur. Arthur... arrête... Arthur, je te préviens...

Après cinq secondes de lutte acharnée, elle réussit à le repousser contre les oreillers et menaça :

-Reste à ta place, espèce de garnement.

-Même pas drôle, répondit Arthur avec un immense sourire. Pour une fois que je pourrais m'amuser un peu.

-Vous me faites peur tous les deux... pantela Merlin, les yeux ronds. Je crois que je vais aller dormir sur le canapé en fin de compte...

-Hors de question, répondit Arthur, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas, sinon... je t'attache pour que tu te tiennes tranquille. Avec des menottes.

-Au secours, dit Merlin, d'un ton paniqué.

-Notre accord n'inclut pas la possibilité d'attacher Merlin avec des menottes en ma présence, signala Gwen.

-Pfff... tu es dure avec moi, bouda Arthur.

-C'est pour ton bien, lui répondit-elle, en s'installant confortablement contre lui.

-Si tu le dis... , fit Arthur d'un air un peu sceptique.

-Merlin ? dit Gwen.

-Oui ? répondit-il avec un sourire.

-S'il essaie d'enfreindre les règles, n'hésite pas à lui donner un bon coup de magie sur la tête pour le calmer.

-Je note le conseil.

-Il faut bien qu'on soit solidaires si on veut s'en sortir avec lui.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas tort sur ce coup-là, marmonna Merlin.

Et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à rire comme de grands enfants pendant qu'Arthur maugréait un « même pas juste ».

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le calme revint peu à peu alors que l'euphorie cédait la place à la fatigue.

La Reine était pressée contre son mari. Ses longs cheveux défaits tombaient sur l'oreiller. Arthur avait passé un bras tendre autour d'elle. Son second bras entourait son magicien, qui était lui aussi blotti contre lui, la joue posée sur son torse, presque nez à nez avec Gwen. Tous les deux se regardaient avec affection en profitant de sa chaleur. Le Roi caressait doucement les épaules de sa femme alanguie. Il sentait Merlin se musser comme un chat dans l'étreinte solide de son bras, recherchant sa protection. La situation aurait pu paraître étrange, mais elle ne l'était pas. Leur intimité était ce qu'elle avait toujours été, sous-tendue par le profond respect et par l'immense estime qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres. Et Arthur pensa qu'il était sans doute l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, de pouvoir ainsi serrer l'équilibre de sa vie entière dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien, au milieu de Guenièvre et Merlin, veillant sur eux. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était au moins aussi grand que le ciel de les sentir si proches tous les deux. Des souvenirs lui revenaient, ceux de leurs visages à son retour de Nemeth quand il les avait retrouvés si fiers du travail qu'ils avaient accompli en son absence pour rebâtir Camelot, ceux de leurs réveils endiablés qui terminaient immanquablement en courses-poursuites infernales autour du château, ceux de leurs longues soirées passées à débattre à la lumière des chandelles des futurs textes de loi qui régiraient le royaume. Ils avaient toujours été à ses côtés, sa femme et son magicien, peut-être pas comme maintenant, mais ils avaient toujours été complémentaires, et indispensables à ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas pu régner sans leur soutien, il n'aurait pas pu être entier sans leur amour. Et il n'avait aucune envie que les choses changent. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme son père, qui avait gouverné, et vécu seul. Il avait besoin de sa famille à ses côtés. Autrefois, les gens l'avaient regardé de travers parce qu'il avait choisi une servante pour femme et un paysan doté de pouvoirs magiques pour conseiller. Aujourd'hui, ils le regarderaient sans doute de travers parce qu'il avait envie de s'endormir en les tenant tous les deux dans ses bras. Mais Arthur avait appris à passer au-dessus des regards des autres pour écouter son coeur. Et son cœur lui disait maintenant que tout était bien.

Après un moment, Merlin étendit une main timide vers le ventre de Gwen pour murmurer une bénédiction, Gwen déposa un baiser sur le torse d'Arthur pour lui dire bonne nuit, Arthur caressa doucement les cheveux de Merlin en regardant ses yeux se fermer. Et ils finirent par s'endormir comme ça.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Pendant la nuit, Arthur se retourna vers Merlin et glissa une main sous sa chemise pour lui toucher le ventre. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes et il le gratifia d'un baiser plein de douceur.

Merlin gémit dans son sommeil et se pressa instinctivement contre lui en émettant un petit son étranglé. Arthur sourit et le serra de plus près, pour pouvoir respirer son souffle. Merlin ouvrit ses yeux bleus et Arthur vit ses pupilles dilatées.

-Si tu avais été une fille... j'aurais aimé que tu portes mon enfant, toi aussi, dit Arthur avec un sourire.

Merlin émit un son indigné et protesta.

-Je ne suis _pas _une fille, Arthur.

Derrière Arthur, Gwen pouffa de rire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Un peu plus tard, Gwen fut réveillée par la bouche d'Arthur se posant sur la sienne, puis, par son poids quand il roula sur elle dans une sorte de demi-sommeil avec des caresses qui étaient tout sauf chastes. Elle ouvrit tout grand les yeux et le réexpédia à sa place sur un « Arthur » indigné, puis, désigna Merlin qui dormait profondément de l'autre côté du lit. Arthur lui fit les yeux : _mais-il-dort-Guenièvre. _Elle lui renvoya son regard : _hors de question. _Arthur eut un soupir : _même-pas-drôle. _Gwen lui fit une oeillade : _il faudrait-quand-même-voir-à-ne-pas-exagérer. _Arthur l'enroula dans ses bras, et enfouit son nez dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Elle soupira contre son torse, et referma les yeux ensevelie dans sa chaleur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Encore un peu plus tard, alors qu'Arthur ronflait, il envoya son bras en travers de la figure de Merlin, qu'il avait repoussé à l'extrême bord du lit, et le fit tomber par-terre. Merlin se réveilla en sursaut en prenant contact avec le parquet, et, bondit en marmonnant d'une voix alarmée : « Qui nous attaque ? », avant de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Arthur n'avait pas soulevé une paupière. Avec un soupir, Merlin entreprit de contourner le lit pour s'installer de l'autre côté. Gwen s'était réveillée au bruit de sa chute et elle écarta les draps pour lui faire une place entre elle et Arthur avant de se retourner vers lui dans la pénombre, un sourire rêveur flottant sur son visage.

-Le lit est trop petit, dit Merlin d'un ton d'excuses.

-Moi je crois plutôt que c'est Arthur qui est trop gros, répondit Gwen avec humour.

-La faute aux pâtés en croûte, lui répondit-il d'un ton coupable.

-Fichus pâtés en croûte, répondit-elle, en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Et ils retinrent un rire parce qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre l'impression d'être en colonie de vacances, en train de chuchoter dans le noir pour ne pas réveiller leur voisin dont les ronflements étaient en train d'augmenter peu à peu.

-Est-ce que tu dors vraiment toujours avec un pyjama comme celui-ci ? dit Gwen en regardant ce que portait Merlin.

-Oui, pourquoi ? répondit-il.

-Pour rien, dit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon pyjama ?

-Il y a... des fusées Tintin dessus, Merlin, dit Gwen en riant.

-Ah, parce que toi aussi, tu vas te mettre à vouloir refaire ma garde-robe, maintenant, dit Merlin, avec un sourire incrédule.

-Non. Je te trouve parfait comme ça, dit-elle, tendrement. Tu es très mignon en fusées Tintin.

-Tu as le droit de me chambrer à cause de mon pyjama, reconnut-il en clignant des yeux, amusé.

Puis il ajouta :

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir jeté dehors. Et de m'avoir laissé rester. Et de ne pas être fâchée contre moi. Et de me laisser dormir avec vous.

-De rien, répondit-elle, en serrant ses doigts dans les siens.

Elle posa sa seconde main sur son ventre alors qu'elle sentait une montée de sensations fourmiller à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Merlin, avec sollicitude. Tu as mal ?

-Non, répondit-elle, en secouant la tête, les yeux dilatés. Juste... je le sens. Galaad. C'est étrange, il est minuscule, mais...c'est comme s'il bougeait déjà !

-Mmm. C'est certainement sa magie qui te fait ça, dit Merlin, d'un ton rêveur. Tu dois y être devenue plus sensible... tiens, je me demande... est-ce que... si j'essaie ça...

Il laissa filtrer un peu de pouvoir au bout de ses doigts, et effleura l'abdomen de Gwen.

Elle sentit le fourmillement s'accentuer et arrondit les yeux en soufflant :

-Oh. Il aime ça, on dirait.

Merlin eut un léger sourire.

-C'est un futur magicien, bien sûr qu'il aime la magie.

-Mmm, dit Gwen, en savourant la sensation de Galaad en elle. Si c'est comme ça maintenant, ça va être quelque chose d'être enceinte de lui dans cinq ou six mois.

-Tu seras belle quand ton ventre sera tout rond, reprit Merlin, en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je suis certain que tu seras la femme enceinte la plus radieuse de tout Londres. Et je m'assurerai que tu aies absolument tout ce dont tu auras envie. Si tu veux des fraises à quatre heures du matin en plein hiver... tu n'auras qu'à les réclamer, et je te les apporterai dans la seconde qui suit. Avec la chantilly... et le sucre glace.

-J'aime assez cette idée, dit-elle, enchantée.

-Il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose, d'avoir un magicien sous la main, dit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Gwen s'allongea sur le dos et regarda vers le plafond.

-Dis... est-ce que tu ne pourrais vraiment pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vraiment pas... quoi ? répondit Merlin qui ne la suivait pas.

-Faire un enfant avec Arthur ?

-Gwen !

-Ce serait drôle, imagine. Nous pourrions avoir nos deux grossesses en même temps. Et nos bébés seraient comme des jumeaux. J'aurais Galaad et toi, tu pourrais avoir une petite fille et ensuite, nous les élèverions ensemble. Est-ce qu'avec ta magie...

-D'abord, Arthur, et maintenant, toi ? Vous avez vraiment des idées bizarres, vous autres Pendragon, dit Merlin, en haussant un sourcil. _Je_ ne fantasme certainement pas de ce genre de chose. En dehors du fait que ce n'est pas du tout réalisable anatomiquement parlant, ce serait... ce serait..._bizarre._

-Tu parles... je suis sûre que tu adorerais ça.

L'expression de Gwen était taquine.

-Sentir le bébé d'Arthur grandir dans ton ventre. Savoir que c'est _lui _qui l'a déposé là.

-Gwen ! dit Merlin, choqué.

-Oh, ne fais pas ta _prude, _dit-elle, en lui chatouillant les côtes.

Merlin se tortilla en riant et recula vers Arthur. Le Roi grogna dans son sommeil et se décala machinalement. A présent, c'était lui qui était sur le point de tomber du lit.

-J'adore les bébés, mais je ne vais certainement pas en faire un comme ça, dit Merlin, amusé. Je préfère t'aider à t'occuper de Galaad. S'il naît avec le quart des pouvoirs que je pense qu'il aura, crois-moi, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour ça.

-De trois, lui rappela Gwen en désignant Arthur.

-De quatre, rectifia Merlin. Tante Morgane va bien mettre un peu la main à la pâte elle aussi, quand elle ne sera pas occupée à torturer Gauvain.

-Mais toi, tu seras sa Mary Poppins, dit Gwen, en souriant. Quelle chance il aura de t'avoir comme nounou !

-Mmm, fit Merlin en se rallongeant confortablement.

Il regarda vers Arthur avec tendresse et reconnut :

-J'aurais adoré porter son enfant. Mais surtout ne le lui répète pas, parce que s'il l'apprend, il risque vraiment de devenir infernal...

-Tu es amoureux, dit Gwen, avec un sourire incrédule, en le dévisageant.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Merlin, sur la défensive.

Gwen lui adressa un regard _on ne me la fait pas à moi, _et il s'agita avant d'admettre _:_

_-_Je l'aime vraiment... vraiment beaucoup... et il est tellement... tellement gentil, avec moi. Tu sais. Cette manière qu'il a de...me faire sentir... à quel point je compte pour lui, c'est...

-Oh, je sais, soupira Gwen. Je sais très bien.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre en demandant, désemparé :

-Que vont penser les gens ?

Elle eut un reniflement amusé.

-Les gens de cette époque s'en moquent. Tu n'as donc jamais lu _Voici _? Nous vivons dans un monde de fous. A côté... nous sommes des enfants sages. La preuve : tu portes un pyjama Tintin et je dors en chemise de nuit.

Merlin secoua la tête, ahuri.

-Et dire que j'avais peur que tu me traites de gogoboy.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es le gogoboy d'Arthur, dit Gwen en riant La moitié des gens du château le pensaient déjà à l'époque de Camelot de toutes façons...

-Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Merlin, les joues rouges.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Gwen, amusée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Après que tu lui aies révélé ta magie, vous êtes devenus tellement intimes tous les deux que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Entre les plaisanteries, les rires, et les démonstrations d'affection en public, tout le monde a pensé que vous étiez devenus amants à l'un ou l'autre moment de votre escapade à Acétir et qu'Arthur avait réhabilité la magie pour avoir le plaisir de te mettre légalement dans son lit. Les gens en ont parlé pendant des mois. Le nouveau scandale de Camelot. Après la Reine Guenièvre et le chevalier Lancelot furieusement enlacés dans la salle du conseil la veille du mariage royal, le Roi Arthur pourchassant assidûment son magicien Merlin à travers les couloirs du château tous les matins pour le ramener au lit. Nous n'avions pas la presse people à l'époque, mais ils étaient gâtés avec nous trois.

-Mon Dieu, c'est horrible, dit Merlin, confus, en se projetant pour la première fois dans ce point de vue qui ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit Gwen, je... je suis vraiment désolé pour...pour...

-... moi ? compléta Gwen, en lui jetant un coup d'oeil ravi. Leurs commérages m'ont toujours fait tellement rire. Ce que je préférais, c'était quand l'un ou l'autre des serviteurs ou des courtisans essayait d'en savoir plus en me posant des questions l'air de rien. Je les embrouillais encore plus en semant le doute dans leur tête et ils ne savaient plus du tout quoi penser. Toute cette situation m'a toujours beaucoup amusée.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait... pour... pour le prendre aussi...bien, lâcha Merlin, abasourdi.

-Moi, je suis heureuse quand ceux que j'aime sont heureux, répondit-elle tranquillement. Et Arthur n'est pas heureux sans toi. Je l'ai compris à sa réaction, après qu'il t'ait banni. Il n'était plus l'homme que j'aimais. Il n'était plus... lui-même. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes. J'ai plusieurs fois été sur le point d'aller te chercher moi-même pour te supplier de trouver un moyen magique de régler tout ça... qu'on puisse enfin vivre en paix.

-C'était la même chose quand tu étais en exil, se rappela Merlin, avec un sourire.

-Tu vois, dit-elle en lui adressant un regard entendu. Il a besoin de nous deux, et aucun de nous ne peut vivre sans lui. C'est comme ça, nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous sommes scotchés tous les trois jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Merlin cacha son visage derrière ses mains.

-Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir regarder Léon en face.

-Dans les années qui ont suivi votre retour d'Acétir, la situation est juste devenue naturelle aux yeux des gens, tu sais, lui dit Gwen. Comme quelque chose d'original à quoi on s'habitue. Comme nos courses poursuites matinales dans les couloirs du château ou ce chapeau stupide. Le peuple nous aimait pour parce que nous étions ainsi, comme des enfants. Insouciants des pensées mauvaises et des interprétations faciles. Nous sommes les mêmes qu'à cette époque, unis par le même amour et dégagés des mêmes conventions. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ce que penseront les gens. Ca ne m'inquiète pas, moi. Je sais que tu continueras toujours à servir Arthur et qu'il continuera toujours à te chérir. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour vous défendre toujours bec et ongles contre ceux qui pourraient parler de vous en mal. J'ai conscience qu'Arthur et toi serez toujours prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour moi. L'amour ne se divise pas quand il est partagé..., il se multiplie. C'est la plus belle des leçons que la vie m'ait apprise.

Merlin se retourna vers elle, les yeux embués, et il murmura :

-Tu es fantastique.

Elle lui rendit son regard, espiègle.

-Ne parle pas trop vite... parce qu'évidemment, je compte sur ta solidarité, en tant que co-épouse officielle, pour faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle de notre royal idiot préféré à chaque fois qu'il en aura besoin... et pour faciliter l'organisation de la vie quotidienne.

-Mmm. Ca veut dire faire la cuisine et le ménage, ça, non ? traduisit-il, amusé.

Gwen prit un air pas si désolé que ça et battit des cils.

-D'accord... j'avais bien compris, alors, dit Merlin, en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à propos de ça. Je suppose que c'est mon destin. Pauvre de moi.

Gwen lui adressa un regard plein de compassion, puis, dit d'un ton réjoui :

-Vois les choses du bon côté. Avec la magie...

Merlin éclata de rire.

-... oui, c'est sûr, avec la magie, je fais un homme à tout faire très rentable. D'ailleurs, si on a besoin d'argent, vous pourrez toujours louer mes services aux voisins... je vois d'ici la publicité : « des problèmes de rangement ou de nettoyage ? Embauchez notre Merlin ! Il remettra votre maison à neuf en moins de deux heures, pour la modique somme de cinquante livres... économique et efficace, le Merlin range-tout changera votre vie ! Livré tout équipé, avec tablier rose et aspirateur dernier cri ». Et ensuite, vous n'oublierez pas de garder tous les salaires que je rapporterai en guise de contribution aux charges du foyer... _non mais comment ça Merlin a besoin d'argent et pour quoi faire d'abord ?De toutes façons, il n'a pas de temps libre pour le dépenser parce qu'il travaille toujours vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre._

-Merlin ! dit Gwen en riant.

-Ah, mais, il y a de l'idée, tu as raison, Gwen, dit Merlin avec humour. Je veux dire : on voit que tu n'as pas épousé Arthur pour rien, vous êtes tout à fait sur la même longueur d'ondes en matière d'exploitation de la main d'oeuvre, tous les deux... les esclavagistes au sommet de leur forme !

-Pitié... arrête, dit Gwen, en plein fou-rire. Ou je vais vraiment commencer à avoir mal au ventre.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Merlin en arrondissant les yeux alors qu'il comprenait soudain à quel point il était probable que ses blagues risquent de devenir réalité. Je vais vraiment finir comme esclave domestique loué au plus offrant. Ca y est, je vois d'ici le brillant avenir qui m'attend au service de la famille royale dans les temps modernes...

Gwen prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et dit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :

-Je te donne ma parole de ne laisser Arthur te prêter à personne.

-Merci ma Reine, dit Merlin, avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et se rapprocha de lui.

-Alors. Maintenant que j'ai promis de te sauver de la prostitution ménagère... est-ce que tu vas me raconter... comment c'était, avec lui ? demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

-Privé, dit Merlin, en roulant des yeux. Ce n'est pas toi qui insistais sur ce point tout à l'heure ?

-Si ! Bien sûr ! Je n'allais quand même pas demander à _Arthur _de tout me raconter ! Il aurait sans doute trouvé le moyen de se faire mousser pendant deux heures sans rien m'apprendre du tout. Mais avec toi, ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est...

-Toujours privé, répondit Merlin, avec un regard abasourdi. Est-ce que je vous ai demandé, moi, comment s'était passée votre nuit de noces, le lendemain du mariage ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir...

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! protesta-t-il en riant.

-Tu es vraiment _prude, _ce n'est pas possible. Je n'aurai droit à _aucun _détail ?

Merlin resta coi. Gwen lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes en lui disant « allez ! ». Merlin secoua la tête. Gwen lui fit les yeux doux. Merlin soupira.

-D'accord, céda-t-il. D'accord. Un détail, et c'est tout. Après, on arrête de parler de ça, promis ? C'est... mon Dieu, c'est vraiment gênant. Quand... quand je...

-Oui, dit Gwen.

-Eh bien, j'ai... des pertes de conscience magique, expliqua Merlin préoccupé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Je fais des choses avec mes pouvoirs, sans... sans m'en rendre compte, traduisit-il.

-Par exemple, exigea-t-elle de savoir.

-J'ai fait pousser un arbre dans la chambre... et... des fleurs. Il y avait des fleurs enchantées partout. Et le lit... était en train de léviter... et... rien de tout ça n'était... voulu. C'est... ma magie qui... je ne sais pas. Elle prend la tangeante ? Et donc, à la fin, au moment où...

Merlin était vraiment bordeaux maintenant.

-Oui, dit-elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas cruelle au point de réclamer qu'il dise les mots.

-Disons que ça ressemblait à une sorte... de signal très explicite que tous les magiciens d'Albion ont senti en même temps, et que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux plus... je ne veux plus. C'est... bien trop... bien trop... bruyant, conclut-il, les joues en feu.

-Mais c'était bon, non ? insista Gwen.

-Evidemment, souffla nerveusement Merlin. Mais imagine que tous tes amis soient informés à chaque fois que tu... que tu... et que parmi eux, se trouve Morgane... et, oh... tu n'as pas encore rencontré Mona, mais quand tu la connaîtras, je suis certain que tu comprendras. Je ne peux pas... je ne _peux pas._

_-_D'accord... dit Gwen, perplexe. Donc... tu l'as fait une fois dans ta vie... et c'était génial au point de faire pousser un arbre en plein milieu de la chambre... mais maintenant tu ne veux plus... parce que ça se saura si tu recommences ?

-Voilà, résuma Merlin.

-Et tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux... je ne sais pas... d'assumer le fait que tu aies les orgasmes les plus bruyants de toute la création et de t'autoriser à en avoir quand tu en as envie ? Demanda-t-elle, avec amusement.

-Gwen !

-Non, parce que... je n'arrive toujours pas à _croire _que vous n'ayez pas tenté l'expérience une seule fois à l'époque de Camelot, Arthur et toi. Toutes ces parties de chasses, toutes ces quêtes, toutes ces batailles... et aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais eu l'idée de s'amuser un peu ? Avec toutes ces occasions que vous aviez de...

-Arthur a raison, tu es devenue une disciple de Morgane en matière d'esprit pervers, dit Merlin, abasourdi.

-Tu avais l'habitude de déshabiller Arthur et de lui donner son bain ! A ta place... je serais devenue folle dès la première fois ! Dis-moi que tu n'as jamais pensé...

-Non, jamais de la vie, protesta-t-il.

-Franchement ?

-Je ne l'aime pas _comme ça._

-Mais un peu moins sagement tout de même, pointa Gwen en haussant un sourcil.

Merlin s'empourpra et reconnut :

-J'aime quand... quand... il me prend dans ses bras, et qu'il me regarde, et qu'il me dit que tout ira bien... et aussi, quand il... quand il...

-T'embrasse ? compléta Gwen.

Merlin rougit encore plus.

-Mon Dieu, dit-elle avec un sourire incrédule. Tu rougis en pensant à ses baisers. Tu es vraiment un très grand romantique.

-Tu vois, dit-il en entortillant les draps entre ses doigts. C'était une mauvaise idée d'en parler, il vaudrait mieux que...

-Merlin... combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète...ça ne me pose pas de souci que tu aimes quand Arthur t'embrasse. Ce qui me soucie, c'est le fait que tu aies pris la décision de rester chaste. _Encore. _Ce n'est pas... sain, je veux dire... tu es un être humain comme tout le monde, avec un corps, et des besoins, et...

-Aaaah, s'il te plaît..., dit Merlin en joignant les mains. Arrête avec ça.

-Bon d'accord, je ne dis plus rien. Mais ne viens pas dire que c'est à cause de moi si...

-Je ne le dirai pas, promit-il.

Arthur roula sur lui-même dans son sommeil, et dégringola du lit.

Merlin et Gwen éclatèrent de rire quand il bondit sur ses pieds en s'exclamant : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? ».

-Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir à côté, dit Merlin, d'un ton coupable.

-Non, reste, dit Gwen, tranquillement. On va se serrer.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, grogna Arthur, en revenant se glisser au milieu d'eux, les écrasant à moitié. On va faire les magasins demain et on investit dans un lit king size.

-Ca coûte une fortune, protesta Merlin.

-On s'en fiche, dit Arthur avec bonne humeur. C'est Morgane qui nous l'offre... elle nous doit bien ça après la défaite qu'elle nous a infligée l'autre soir.

-Morgane n'a pas besoin d'argent pour transformer ce lit en king size, nota Gwen, et de toutes façons, nous avons mieux à faire qu'aller courir les magasins demain, moi et Merlin.

-Ah oui ? demanda Merlin, intéressé. Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

-C'est une surprise, lui répondit Gwen avec un sourire rayonnant. Et je pense qu'elle te plaira...

-On ne fera rien du tout demain si on ne dort pas au moins un peu, signala Arthur, en les attrapant tous les deux. Assez de bavardages comme ça, les pipelettes, ou je vous baillonne tous les deux. Et vu la manière dont je compte m'y prendre, je sens que vous risquez encore de vous plaindre que _j'exagère._


	43. Chapitre 42

_**CONTRE-REVIEWS DU CHAPITRE 41**_

_**Valir : merci BEAUCOUP ! Heureux que ça t'ait vraiment plu :). Et, oui, on va éviter le trio dans les moments intimes (lol) parce qu'Arwen, je plussoie, Merthur, je plussoie, mais Merwen, c'est juste pas possible, et faudrait voir à pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ;). **_

_**Sabrinabella : merci :). Content que tu aies aimé ces derniers chapitres et tu as bien raison, Arthur ne changera jamais XD. Je vois que la conception de Galaad est ce qui t'a le plus émue, j'ai essayé d'en faire un beau moment, cet enfant était tellement attendu, et en effet, Merlin est son "père magique". Ce qui fait qu'il se retrouve avec les trois parents les plus dingues de la planète. Il y aura de bons moments avec Galaad bébé :). **_

_**Violette : gros décalage horaire, vivrais-tu dans le Pacifique ? J'ai raté un jour de post, j'étais nase après ce chapitre :). Je comprends que tu sois touchée par les héros d'une histoire que tu lis, je suis pareil :). J'espère que ça va mieux maintenant. Lancelot connaît bien Merlin et c'est un ami très attentionné :). Gwen a une vision... moderne et ouverte de son couple :). Je pense qu'il y aurait une levée de bouclier générale s'il fallait officialiser ce genre de relations, mais je pense aussi que nous vivons dans une société très hypocrite. La quantité de choses que les gens font par-derrière, en secret, en se donnant des airs de pères-la-vertu par devant, est tout simplement astronomique, et souvent c'est ceux qui en font le plus qui parlent le plus mal des gens qui assument leur style de vie différent. Personnellement, je déteste l'hypocrisie, je suis quelqu'un d'entier. Je pense qu'il faut assumer ce qu'on choisit, c'est une marque de respect envers soi-même et envers les autres. Pour Gwen qui cherche Merlin, je pense qu'elle a parié sur sa chance après avoir vu sa tête au moment où elle a retrouvé Arthur : elle s'est certainement dit qu'il n'était pas parti faire la fête avec les autres dans cet état-là et elle a fouillé la maison. Merlin n'aura pas de bébé avec Arthur, malgré tout ce qu'en dit Arthur, Merlin n'est pas une fille. En plus, impliqué comme il l'a été dans la conception de Galaad, il est vraiment son deuxième père, ce qui fait qu'il a lui aussi un enfant en route :). J'ai lu des fics mpreg, qui m'ont bien fait sourire. Aucun homme ne rêve d'être enceint, c'est vraiment un truc de fille :). J'essaierai de répondre à tes questions sur Avalon, n'hésite pas :).**_

_**Princesse Kawaii : tu vas voir :). Mais grosso modo tu as raison pour Gauvain, ça va être drôle, et il y aura des interactions entre Morgane et Lancelot :).**_

_**Julie : en effet, notre conversation m'a fait penser à intégrer ce petit passage XD. Tu m'étonnes, heureusement qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait à Camelot. Ce qui est drôle c'est que les problèmes existentiels de Merlin avec ses orgasmes magiques ne sont pas terminés. Sinon il y aura des rencontres entre les uns et les autres, c'est prévu. (même si je suis au ralenti, là. Lol).**_

_**Lily Anna : en voilà une qui est heureuse de la tournure que prend cette histoire XD. Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour Galaad, ça fait très longtemps qu'il est attendu en effet ! La récompense de Morgane ? C'est un cadeau spécial d'Aithusa et ça commence par un D. Tu n'as pas du tout tort de penser qu'Uther sera utile à l'avenir :). Merci pour le compliment, belle demoiselle et heureux d'avoir comblé tes attentes sur ce chapitre ;).**_

_**Theod : les retrouvailles : brèves mais fortes... :). Je suis heureux si tu aimes Lancelot car ce type a vraiment la classe, et je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que c'était un des persos les plus aboutis de la série. Il était très adulte... et tout en contrastes, c'est aussi ça que j'aimais bien chez lui. Arwen, bestial : un petit côté animal, instinctif... en effet...(mais tu noteras, une fois encore, je garde un vocabulaire très sage, pas un seul mot déplacé, quoi XD.) Après, ça vient de l'impression que j'ai voulu donner : ils se sont attendus longtemps une première fois, ils ont été mariés cinq ans, ils ont conçu et perdu un enfant, ils ne réagissent pas l'un envers l'autre comme dans une première rencontre. J'adore les discussions qui cassent tout sur l'oreiller, les moments d'intimité c'est toujours les meilleurs pour parler, non ? Que ce soit entre mari et femme ou pour les "meilleurs amis" (la discussion Merwen, lol). Ca y est, le bébé est en route, et, oui, Merlin a revu Freya :) et la Reine des dragons aussi. Et bientôt ce sera le tour de Kilg :). Content que tu aies vraiment apprécié et je t'exauce sur ce chap, en commençant par enchaîner sur la soirée fiesta de Morgane avec les chevaliers !**_

_**Tinette : J'ADORE ta réaction ! Ma mission sur FF est de réconcilier les Merthuriens et les Arwénites XD. Gwen est géniale, le puzzle est en train de se remettre en place et l'équilibre tant attendu revient au grand galop. Bien sûr qu'il y aura encore de l'intrigue, parce que sinon ce serait plus une histoire :). Il reste encore des retrouvailles à écrire et des choses à comprendre avant que l'aventure de la magie ne se poursuive dans les temps modernes ;).Merci pour ce com et pour ton enthousiasme.**_

_**ChoupaMa : merci à toi ! Heureux que ça t'ait plu ! La suite arrive...**_

_**Legend : pas vraiment en deux jours :). J'ai travaillé dessus pendant les vacances, petit morceau par petit morceau ;). Et oui, je me suis éclaté en le faisant ! Merlin se sentait un peu out au début mais il a retrouvé sa place à la fin et maintenant ça va aller bien pour lui XD. Je te laisse penser ce que tu veux sur le fait qu'il soit gay ou pas (je dirais qu'il n'en sait rien lui-même pour l'instant, parce que ça réclamerait de se pencher sur la question, et qu'il a quand même un gros bug dans ce domaine), mais une chose est certaine, même s'il a aimé Freya, là, il est entièrement Arthurophile (lol). Si je fais un autre slash, je préviendrai avant le début du chap et tu ne seras pas obligée de le lire, promis ;). Sinon j'espère que tu n'as rien contre les démonstration d'affection envahissantes d'Arthur (qui incluent maintenant les baisers enthousiastes à Merlin, vu qu'il a l'autorisation expresse de Gwen pour ça) parce que, désolé... mais je ne peux rien faire contre (c'est Arthur, il est ingérable). Gaïus n'est pas là parce qu'il va avoir droit à des retrouvailles rien que pour lui, pas parce que je l'ai oublié ;). C'est l'étape suivante !**_

_**Tonksinette : merci :). Tu as le droit d'élaborer tu sais XD. **_

_**Alissa : ooh, il ne faut pas être sectaire comme ça ;). Content que tu aies apprécié le reste, mais non non, Merlin ne va pas faire de bébé...par-contre pour Arthur tu n'as pas tort, et il y aura encore du Merthur par la suite.**_

_**Egwene : merci à toi pour les encouragements :)**_

_**Lele35 : heureux que tu aies aimé ! Merlin est trop facile à chambrer mais... qui aime bien châtie bien ! (la vieille devise d'Arthur :)). Ce chap était effectivement long et je suis content si tu l'as trouvé bon.**_

_**LENA OU ES-TU ?**_

_**Bon alors après tout ça j'étais nase, à 2 à l'heure dans mon écriture, donc vous avez de nouveau une moitié de chap, même si j'espère qu'elle vous fera bien rire. On part suivre la soirée de miss Morgane avec les chevaliers et leur retour au 22 Bayswater Road aux petites lueurs de l'aube :) **_

**CHAPITRE 42**

Il était six heures trente du matin quand l'équipe des fêtards du samedi soir (ou plutôt, du dimanche matin) ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison du 22, Bayswater Road, après avoir échoué pendant cinq minutes à insérer la clé dans la serrure.

Après que Léon, puis Elyan, aient essayé sans succès, Lancelot pavoisa un « laissez-moi faire » et totalisa deux ratés avant de toucher au but, sous les éclats de rire de Gauvain qui n'arrêtait plus de chantonner d'un ton narquois : « Lancelot est bourré... Lancelot est bourré... » alors qu'il ne valait pas mieux lui-même.

Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds, dans une belle tentative pour ne pas se cogner partout malgré le fait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de mal à marcher en ligne droite... ce qui se solda par un superbe échec collectif.

Immanquablement quand l'un d'eux se prenait le mur (ou la table, ou la porte) quelqu'un lâchait un « chhhh » enfiévré, et les autres partaient en fou-rire, faisant encore plus de bruit.

Il fallait bien dire pour leur défense qu'ils avaient quelques excuses pour s'être mis dans cet état.

L'art de la fête avait été mené à ses sommets tambour battant par une Morgane extrêmement demandeuse en matière de bouteilles de champagne et de danses endiablées, qui avait réussi à ruiner le compte en banque de Léon et l'athlétisme de Lancelot en l'espace d'une même soirée à force de solliciter les deux sans scrupules, pour les tournées et pour la danse.

Il était très difficile de résister à Morgane quand elle voulait vraiment quelque chose, et elle avait réussi, non seulement à tous les soûler, mais à épuiser les DJ de rien moins que trois boîtes de nuit dans son énergie phénoménale, les traînant d'un club branché à l'autre avec un enthousiasme inébranlable alors que les membres de son escorte tombaient un par un comme des mouches, incapables de suivre le rythme.

Lancelot ne pensait pas s'amuser autant, mais il fallait reconnaître ça à Morgane, elle avait l'art de faire oublier à un homme tout ce qui pouvait exister en-dehors d'elle, à coups de regards ensorcelants et de petits sourires charmeurs. Lui qui ne buvait jamais, il était incapable de refuser une coupe de champagne quand elle lui en tendait une, si bien qu'il s'était retrouvé à trinquer des "longue vie au Roi" avec les autres à n'en plus finir, et qu'il avait fini par se retrouver avec la tête en coton exactement comme eux.

Ils étaient tous euphoriques d'avoir retrouvé Arthur et Merlin, si bien qu'ils avaient pris quelques tournées et échangé bien des embrassades avant de partir fêter l'évènement au rythme des basses déchaînées sur la piste de danse.

A un certain stade de la soirée, Gauvain qui obserait Morgane la déchaînée avec une admiration croissante face à son talent pour la fête avait réalisé :«c'est une tueuse ».

Elle virevoltait allègrement au bras de son cavalier attitré avec sa septième coupe de champagne à la main, apparemment insensible à l'effet des bulles qui semblaient ne faire qu'augmenter son niveau d'énergie.

A en juger par le sourire subjugué qui flottait sur son visage, Lancelot, élu officiellement partenaire de danse de la demoiselle pour la soirée, avait l'air d'apprécier ça.

Gauvain commençait à avoir de sérieux soupçons à propos de Lancelot, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout la tête du type qui était en train de se morfondre suite à une terrible peine de cœur.

Peut-être bien que son « renoncement à la femme de sa vie pour sauver son honneur » n'était qu'un piège machiavélique destiné à donner envie à toutes les jolies femmes des environs de s'occuper de lui... ? Auquel cas Gauvain s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé en premier, parce que ça semblait drôlement bien marcher avec Morgane, et que Morgane était...

_Drôlement bien roulée, _pensa-t-il, avec un soupir, en la dévorant des yeux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué à quel moment de la soirée elle s'était changée, mais la robe qu'elle portait maintenant était... rouge tango, fendue sur le côté, avec un col échancré, et le résultat était astronomique.

Lancelot et Morgane avaient certainement la classe quand ils dansaient ensemble, infatigables tous les deux. Ce séducteur en série de Lancelot n'était pas du genre à s'agiter en désordre, il faisait faire _des figures _à sa cavalière, dans sa chemise gris argent impeccablement repassée (sans l'ombre d'une auréole de sueur en-dessous des bras) et son pantalon à pinces (franchement, qui s'habillait comme ça pour sortir en boîte?).Morgane trichait outrancièrement pour augmenter sa grâce sur la piste à coups de _magie, _ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle tournoyait comme un oiseau sur ses chaussures à sangle assorties à sa robe.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux.

Et Gauvain était jaloux.

Ce n'était pas juste que ce soit Lancelot qui ait droit à une vue plongeante sur le décolleté vertigineux de Miss la Terreur. Pas quand lui n'héritait que de la menace récurrente de finir transformé en _blatte. _D'un autre côté,... Lancelot était beaucoup trop gentil pour Morgane, avec ses airs de chevalier servant père-la-vertu. Alors, même si elle l'exploitait sur la piste de danse, il ne la voyait pas du tout l'exploiter au lit.

Gauvain l'observait depuis un moment, et l'imaginait vraiment très bien avec un fouet, de grandes cuissardes, et des idées extrêmement perverses sur les supplices auxquels elle avait envie de soumettre son esclave du moment...

Pas du tout le truc de Lancelot, ça... alors que lui ? Peut-être que s'il tentait une approche discrète en lui disant qu'il était partant, il réussirait à la convaincre qu'il ferait un bon copain de jeux pour endurer quelques sévices...

_Ou alors, je pourrais lui proposer un trio_ _avec Mithian, _pensa-t-il, _vu qu'elles ont bien l'air de s'entendre toutes les deux._

Et à cette idée, un sourire extatique se dessina sur sa figure.

«Gauvain tes yeux ! » rugit l'intéressée, qui revenait de la piste de danse, en lui assénant une claque sur la tête, coupant court à ses pensées.

« Aïe », fit Gauvain, en portant une main choquée à son crâne.

-Prends donc exemple sur Lancelot au lieu de baver sur Morgane, et fais moi danser ! ordonna sa princesse courroucée.

-Chérie...ne fais pas cette tête-là...

-Il n'y a pas de chérie qui tienne, si tu continues à lui reluquer les seins, je t'arrache les yeux, menaça Mithian.

_Eh bien pour le trio ce n'est pas gagné, _pensa Gauvain, un peu déconfit.

-Mithian, vous dansez ? proposa Léon, ravissant sa belle à Gauvain avant qu'elle ne le maltraite davantage.

Et elle prit la main de Léon en adressant à Gauvain un petit regard méprisant, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix très audible un «prends-en de la graine».

Perceval et Elyan arrivèrent à point nommé à la table de Gauvain avec trois verres de whisky, Elyan répéta pour la quinzième fois de la soirée à quel point il était heureux pour sa sœur, et Gauvain trinqua joyeusement avec lui en l'écoutant répéter d'une voix pompette :

-Je vais être tonton. Je sais que je vais être tonton. Arthur a intérêt à assurer sur ce coup-là parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'être tonton.

Gauvain se demandait bien ce qui était en train de se passer dans la chambre de Gwen au moment où ils parlaient.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils furent obligés de tous se tasser dans la voiture de Léon pour le trajet du retour aux petites lueurs de l'aube, quand ils se retrouvèrent à la porte du dernier club, qui était arrivé à l'heure de fermeture, parce qu'il n'y avait plus que Percy qui soit en état de rouler après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, et seulement parce qu'il avait des capacités d'absorption supérieures à la moyenne grâce à sa taille.

Le videur dut tracter Gauvain et Elyan à la force du bras en dehors de la boîte, parce qu'ils étaient les deux derniers clients et refusaient de décoller du centre de la piste de danse, où ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre comme un couple fou d'amour (c'était seulement comme ça qu'ils arrivaient encore à tenir debout sans s'écrouler par-terre).

Morgane ravie écoutait un Lancelot à la tête dans les nuages lui parler de réflexions charmantes parmi lesquelles revenaient souvent les jolis petits lutins de la forêt qui dansaient sous les étoiles. Même ivre, il n'avait pas oublié de lui offrir son bras pour l'escorter à la sortie du club, et il réussissait encore à marcher en ligne droite... il y avait vraiment de quoi forcer l'admiration.

Mithian était à demi écroulée contre Léon qui passa dix minutes à tourner en rond sur le parking en demandant : « où est la voiture ? » alors qu'elle était juste devant son nez.

Ce fut un vrai casse-tête de trouver la bonne configuration pour réussir à s'entasser à l'intérieur d'un seul véhicule.

Pendant qu'ils essayaient des combinaisons, Gauvain, qui n'arrivait plus à faire une phrase entière sans se mélanger tenta de dire à Morgane « vous pourriez nous magiquer jusqu'à la maison" .

Elle répondit d'un ton docte :

-La magie c'est comme la conduite, il vaut mieux éviter quand on est soûl.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas, pointa Gauvain.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Morgane en haussant un sourcil. La différence entre vous et moi, Gauvain, c'est que même soûle, je reste classe.

Elle plissa les yeux en réfléchissant un peu et ajouta :

-Ceci dit... je pourrais essayer de vous télétransporter jusqu'à la maison... après tout... si je vous transformais en blatte par erreur... ce ne serait pas si grave...

Gauvain lui lança un regard assassin, et Lancelot éclata de rire.

-C'est moi que tu es supposé soutenir, pas elle ! protesta Gauvain.

-Lancelot, j'attends, contra Morgane, en se plantant devant la portière.

Et Lancelot vint docilement la lui ouvrir.

Morgane haussa un sourcil à l'attention de Gauvain et articula : _et toc._

Gauvain grogna et s'affala sur Mithian qui avait réussi à se traîner à l'avant de la voiture.

-Personne ne m'aime, gémit-il d'un ton malheureux.

-Mais si, mon gros bêta, dit Mithian, en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Elyan finit par se retrouver sur les genoux de Léon pendant que Morgane s'installait confortablement à l'arrière, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Lancelot.

Avant la fin du trajet, Elyan avait déjà vomi (deux fois), Léon était tellement pompette qu'il chantait, et Lancelot s'exclamait que les petites fées qui dansaient dans la voiture étaient particulièrement espiègles.

Morgane était très fière de le voir aussi souriant.

Après passé la soirée à le soûler au champagne pour le distraire, ses objectifs étaient enfin atteints et Lancelot semblait pleinement heureux.

-Vous êtes vraiment forte, reconnut Gauvain, en se retournant vers elle, pour l'épier par-dessus son siège. Je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre Lancelot dans un état pareil, malgré toutes mes tentatives.

-Certainement parce que ça nécessite d'avoir du charme ? rétorqua Morgane, d'un ton plat,

Et Mithian éclata de rire en lâchant « tu ne l'as pas volé » quand les yeux de Gauvain se plissèrent en jetant des étincelles.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo)

Maintenant, ils titubaient tous vers le sommet des escaliers, dans la maison du 22 Bayswater Road, Morgane suivant avec entrain les chevaliers qui marchaient devant elle à la queue leu leu.

Léon, Elyan et Perceval se retournèrent vers elle avec méfiance alors qu'elle leur emboîtait le pas en direction de leur dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Elyan.

-Je viens dormir avec vous, les garçons, répondit Morgane, d'un air enchanté, comme si c'était une évidence.

Les trois chevaliers s'écrièrent « ah non » puis tentèrent d'argumenter qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la chambre.

Lancelot n'émit pas même l'ombre d'une protestation.

-Dis quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ! s'écria Léon, en l'implorant du regard.

-Comme si je pouvais l'en empêcher, répondit Lancelot en riant.

-Où sont passés tes arguments sur le fait que... ce n'est pas honorable ? pointa Elyan, indigné. Parce que, très clairement, ça ne l'est pas !

-C'est juste pour dormir, rétorqua Lancelot, amusé. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, qu'elle va vous sauter dessus pendant la nuit ?

-On ne sait jamais, nota Perceval.

-Regardez-vous..., vous êtes des froussards. Vous avez peur d'elle, c'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vienne, s'exclama Lancelot.

-Mais Sire Lancelot n'a pas peur de partager sa chambre avec _moi, _lui_, _pointa Morgane, d'un ton charmeur, en saisissant le bras de Lancelot pour la peine. Parce qu'il est vraiment brave, ce qu'on ne peut pas dire de vous. A vous voir, franchement, messieurs, on ne croirait pas que vous avez passé votre première vie à affronter des bêtes glatissantes et des griffons !

_-_Moi, moi, je n'ai pas peur ! intervint joyeusement Gauvain en déboulant au milieu de la scène. En plus, nous avons un grand lit avec Mithian, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne viendriez pas avec... aïe !

-Jamais de la vie !

Mithian attrapa son homme par l'oreille et le tracta derrière elle en direction de la chambre tandis qu'il protestait : « mais chérie ! ».

Le trio Léon, Elyan Perceval resserra les rangs pour tenter d'empêcher Morgane d'envahir la garçonnière pendant que Lancelot continuait à rire, franchement amusé par la tête de ses compagnons.

En chemin pour leurs pénates, Gauvain et Mithian passèrent devant la chambre de Gwen, dont la porte était entr'ouverte. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis, Gauvain, incapable de résister à la tentation, passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Dans l'obscurité, il distingua la touffe des cheveux d'Arthur, dont les bras étaient enroulés autour d'une seconde silhouette toute habillée... Il loucha, la vision très altérée par l'alcool, et dit d'un ton déçu :.

-Oooh. Je doute qu'Elyan devienne tonton aussi vite qu'il le pensait. Ca m'a plutôt l'air d'être complètement mort. Notre Reine dort dans un pyjama pilou couvert de fusées Tintin.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Morgane, qui avait des oreilles magiques et qui entendait tout, partit en fou-rire, parce qu'elle savait très bien qui portait un pyjama pilou couvert de fusées Tintin pour dormir la nuit, et de toute évidence, ça n'était _pas _Gwen.

Lancelot, Léon, Elyan et Perceval, qui n'avaient pas entendu la remarque de Gauvain, la regardèrent comme si elle était tombée sur la tête alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux.

-Fais voir ? dit Mithian incrédule à son homme, en glissant sa tête au-dessus de celle de Gauvain dans l'entrebaillement de la porte pour regarder dans la chambre des amoureux. Bon sang, ce pyjama est atroce ! Où Gwen a-t-elle dégoté une horreur pareille, je n'arrive pas à croire ça d'elle !

-A tous les coups, ils ont décidé d'attendre le mariage, lâcha Gauvain, horrifié. Et elle a utilisé cette tenue comme ceinture de chasteté, pour un effet repoussoir garanti.

Ce fut à cet instant que Lancelot avisa leur manège.

-Hé, vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? s'exclama-t-il, indigné..Vous n'avez pas honte ? Elyan ! Fais quelque chose...Gauvain espionne ta sœur !

Malgré son taux d'alcoolémie, Elyan réagit comme une furie en fonçant sur Gauvain pour l'attraper par le col et le tirer brutalement en arrière :

-Si tu recommences ne serait-ce qu'une fois à regarder ma sœur pendant qu'elle dort, c'est moi qui t'arrache les yeux, avec des pincettes, menaça-t-il.

Puis il referma la porte de la chambre de Gwen et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en se plantant devant pour en barrer l'accès.

-Maintenant, ouste ! dit-il à Gauvain.

Lui et Mithian battirent en retraite vers leurs quartiers en chuchotant, jetant des coups d'oeil en direction d'Elyan pour voir si il quitterait son poste, mais il avait l'air très déterminé à ne laisser personne d'autre empiéter sur l'intimité du couple royal.

Morgane était toujours à l'entrée du dortoir des garçons, dont Léon et Perceval barraient fermement la porte, rouges pivoines tous les deux.

-Allez, quoi, pour une fois qu'on s'amuse... faites-moi une petite place, je promets d'être sage, plaida Morgane.

Et comme ils ne voulaient pas bouger, elle lança un petit sortilège pour se transporter à l'intérieur malgré leur barrage.

-Oh, non ! dit Elyan catastrophé en courant vers la chambre. Vous l'avez laissée passer ! Morgane, nous n'avons pas fait le ménage là-dedans !

-Parlez pour vous, dit Lancelot, dont le coin était toujours très bien rangé.

-...mais à qui sont ces caleçons ? dit Morgane en riant. Et ces chaussettes ? Vous faites de la concurrence à Gauvain, ma parole ! Oh mon Dieu ! Lequel d'entre vous a affiché un poster de Paméla Anderson au-dessus de son lit ?

-Pourquoiiii, se lamenta Perceval en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je vais vous remettre au ménage demain au réveil, moi, vous allez voir !

-Morgane, s'il vous plaît, implora Léon en la suivant pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de la chambre, examinant les affaires des uns et des autres.

-Bon, d'accord, dit-elle, en se retournant vers eux. Ce que je voudrais savoir, maintenant, c'est... lequel d'entre vous va partager son lit avec moi ?

-Fuyons, dit Léon, en se rabattant vers le rez-de-chaussée en courant, dans l'espoir d'arriver au canapé en premier.

Elyan acquiesça et galopa sur ses talons.

Perceval soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

Morgane se retourna vers Lancelot.

-Je vous laisse mon lit ? lui proposa-t-il. C'est le seul qui soit fait. J'ai changé les draps ce matin.

-Vous êtes un ange, dit Morgane, un sourcil en l'air. J'accepte très volontiers votre invitation.

-C'est avec plaisir, dit Lancelot, en s'invitant sur la couchette de Léon.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane ne dormait pas, elle regardait le plafond, plongée dans le noir.

Perceval avait commencé à ronfler de l'autre côté de la chambre, et Lancelot, qui était étendu dans le lit de Léon, à côté du sien, ne faisait pas un bruit.

-Lancelot ? appela doucement Morgane après un moment.

-Oui, ma Dame, lui répondit-il à voix basse.

Et Morgane sourit, parce qu'elle trouvait agréable, d'être traitée comme une Dame par un homme, courtois et bien élevé (surtout quand il était aussi séduisant). Ca la changeait des dealers et des caïds, et aussi, des jeunes chevaliers instables qui avaient tendance à revenir sur leurs déclarations enflammées pour se changer en tortionnaires sans scrupules. Elle avait eu son content de rencontres tordues en l'espace de deux vies, à croire qu'elle les attirait.

Un petit Lancelot de temps en temps était plutôt bon pour le moral, même si ce n'était que pour le temps d'une soirée.

Elle était impressionnée par l'élégance avec laquelle il prenait les retrouvailles d'Arthur et Gwen, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'impressionnait.

Tout au long de ces années, où elle avait suivi l'évolution de ses projets au Kivu, elle avait été admirative du travail qu'il avait accompli.

Elle avait exploré le site de son association de fond en comble depuis qu'il l'avait créée. Elle avait même fait quelques petites donations, les mois où elle pouvait se le permettre. Lancelot Dulac était quelqu'un de bien. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu faire en sorte que tous ses amis le sachent. Et, parce qu'elle s'était beaucoup amusée, elle avait envie de lui dire, très sincèrement :

-Merci pour cette soirée. Vous êtes vraiment un excellent danseur et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à vous avoir comme cavalier.

-Le plaisir était partagé, répondit courtoisement Lancelot. Mais si vous aimez vraiment danser, je connais bien mieux que les clubs où nous sommes descendus ce soir.

-Ah, vraiment ? dit Morgane, intriguée.

-Les amoureux de tango et de salsa se donnent rendez-vous au Midnight Blue tous les jeudis soirs pour s'exercer, lui apprit-il.

Il se tut un moment avant d'oser demander:

-Que diriez-vous si je vous invitais à m'y accompagner la semaine prochaine ?

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

-Ca dépend, répondit-elle, d'un ton préoccupé.

-Vous êtes déjà prise.

-Non. Mais je tiens à vérifier une chose. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Parce qu'elle avait des projets pour Ibiza, et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se fourrer à nouveau dans les histoires de cœur après que Mordred l'ait vaccinée de ce côté-là. Elle estimait que les prescriptions qu'elle se réservait dans cette vie (liberté, bonne humeur et moments agréables) ne feraient pas de mal à Lancelot non plus après deux mille ans d'amour impossible. La pire des choses qui pourrait lui arriver serait de commencer à tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas ça.

-Non, répondit-il, d'un ton amusé. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, c'est un rendez-vous dansant.

Puis il précisa solennellement :

-Vous êtes la sœur du Roi, ma Dame. Je ne flirte pas avec vous. Je ne me permettrais pas.

-Bien, dit Morgane, avec un léger sourire. Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas d'objection à accepter votre invitation.

-N'oubliez pas votre robe rouge.

-Ni vous votre plus beau costume.

-La coutume veut que le cavalier offre une fleur à sa cavalière, pour qu'elle la mette dans ses cheveux, mais ne vous méprenez pas sur ce geste, il est là pour respecter la tradition.

-Excellent. De votre côté, ne vous méprenez pas non plus sur mes sourires. Je suis d'une nature très joueuse, mais je ne veux surtout pas d'un homme dans ma vie, sous quelque forme que ce soit : petit ami, compagnon, mari, amant, je tiens absolument à éviter tout ça, c'est une inépuisable source d'embêtements.

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas non plus à la recherche d'un chevalier servant.

-Non. Mais je veux bien d'un partenaire de tango, et je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'on m'ouvre la portière quand je monte en voiture.

-C'est noté, ma Dame, acquiesça Lancelot.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Morgane, lui dit-elle, avec un léger sourire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

**PARTIE 2**

_**Merci à tous pour vos coms; je ferai les contrecoms sur le prochain chapitre, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :).**_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin se réveilla en sentant le poids d'Arthur atterrir sur lui, chassant l'air de ses poumons, et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une inspiration, il fut baillonné par des lèvres chaudes tandis qu'une langue agitée s'introduisait dans sa bouche pour le saluer d'un bonjour très enthousiaste. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec le regard bleu et rieur du Roi, qui l'embrassait les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il s'amusait follement d'observer ses réactions à son invasion conquérante.

-Mmmmf, fit Merlin.

Arthur se retira légèrement pour le laisser respirer, et dit d'un ton espiègle :

-Debout les morts...

Lui envoyant son souffle matinal en pleine figure (et lui prouvant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se brosser les dents avant de lui sauter dessus).

-Mmmf, répondit Merlin, sous l'assaut d'un second baiser invasif, alors qu'il était toujours en train de récupérer de cette bouffée d'air fétide.

-Des objections, Merlin ? demanda Arthur, avec un sourire joueur, l'air très sûr de lui.

_Le Roi du monde en action, hein, _pensa Merlin, amusé. _Si sûr de son charme... toujours._

Il eut un sourire en coin, alors que sa main cherchait à tâtons à côté du lit, pour trouver le pantalon d'Arthur qu'il avait cru voir traîner là la veille, celui où il avait lui-même fourré un tube de pastilles à la menthe avant d'expédier son ami dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Un petit sentiment de victoire s'empara de lui quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur la boite, qu'il ouvrit pour attraper un bonbon, et, avant qu'Arthur puisse l'embrasser une troisième fois, il lui fourra la pastille dans la bouche, le coupant en plein élan.

La tête d'Arthur, lorsqu'il se retrouva avec le bonbon entre les dents, les joues gonflées sous le coup de la surprise, valait tout l'or du monde.

_Et toc, _pensa Merlin, en se retenant d'éclater de rire, avant de pointer :

-Haleine du matin. Il me semblait que nous avions déjà parlé de ça.

Puis il ajouta pour la forme:

-Sire.

-Parce que tu crois que tu vaux mieux, dit Arthur, en lui soufflant le bonbon entre les dents, avant de l'attaquer à coups de chatouilles.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu vous chercher, dit Merlin en se tordant de rire sous ses doigts. Arthur, arrêtez ça. Arrêtez. Ca suffit !

-Non, je n'arrêterai pas... je vais te faire rire jusqu'à ce que tu aies mal au ventre... ce n'est pas cher payé pour une insolence pareille... oser insinuer que ton Roi n'a pas le souffle naturellement suave et enchanté au réveil... je n'arrive pas à le croire...moi qui pensais... que tu m'aimais...

-L'amour rend aveugle, Arthur, dit Merlin, entre deux éclats de rire. Pas insensible aux haleines de putois.

-Oooh, tu vas voir..., dit Arthur, en plissant les yeux, vengeur.

Merlin se tortilla en pouffant, protesta à nouveau: « ça suffit ! ». Et comme Arthur n'arrêtait pas, lui échappa en se télétransportant à côté de la porte, d'où il lui jeta un regard provocant.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?

-Trop facile, s'exclama Arthur, en haussant un sourcil. L'utilisation des pouvoirs magiques devrait être interdite à l'intérieur de la chambre à coucher, ça te donne un avantage beaucoup trop grand dans ce genre de situations.

-Vous préfériez quand vous pouviez m'attraper à chaque fois, hein ? rétorqua Merlin avec un petit air supérieur. Trop facile aussi... Si vous voulez m'avoir, dorénavant, il va falloir courir pour ça... ce qui ne fera pas de mal à votre régime !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises ça ! gémit Arthur. Tu es... vraiment cruel avec moi !

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, répondit Merlin, amusé.

Puis il regarda Arthur et lui rappela comme s'il parlait à un crétin :

-C'est à ce moment que vous vous lancez à ma poursuite...

-Oh, dit Arthur, avec l'air du parfait fainéant. Oui, je me souviens. Mais je suis trop fatigué pour commencer à courir partout maintenant, après tout le sport que j'ai fait hier.

"Tout le sport" désignait certainement une heure de footing et une séance d'amour torride avec Guenièvre. Merlin pensa qu'il allait devoir trouver quelque chose pour remédier à cet état d'apathie si Arthur voulait vraiment retrouver sa forme physique d'autrefois, parce qu'il se rappelait d'une époque où le Roi de Camelot était capable de chevaucher toute la journée et d'être encore en pleine forme pour sa femme le soir. La situation s'était vraiment dégradée !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai traîné dans un footing forcé à trois heures du matin pour cause de poignées d'amour, lui rappela-t-il.

-Quelles poignées d'amour ? pavoisa Arthur.

Secouant la tête, Merlin renonça, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où est-ce que tu t'enfuis comme ça ? appela Arthur mécontent.

-A la cuisine. Chercher les crêpes, répondit joyeusement Merlin depuis le couloir. Je meurs de faim. Je ramène le petit déjeuner pour trois... Brossez-vous les dents avant de sauter sur Gwen !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans le salon, Merlin découvrit Léon et Elyan, avachis presque l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, en train de ronfler comme des sonneurs, les cheveux en vrac, et il se dit à part lui que la soirée en club avait dû être salement animée.

Il n'était pas fâché d'avoir évité le ridicule, et la gueule de bois, et à cette heure-ci, il était à peu près certain que tout le monde dormait encore, ce qui aurait l'avantage de lui laisser le temps d'inventer une excuse pour expliquer où il avait passé la nuit (il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de réfléchir à la question).

Il arriva dans la cuisine, mais au lieu de la trouver déserte, comme il s'y attendait, il découvrit que Lancelot y était déjà, en bras de chemise et pantalon à pinces. Il avait sorti la pâte que Merlin avait préparée la veille pour commencer à faire cuire les crêpes et s'exerçait à les faire adroitement sauter dans sa poêle.

Morgane était assise sur le plan de travail, face à lui, les cheveux en bataille. Elle portait une robe rouge vertigineuse, un peu froissée, dans laquelle elle avait l'air d'avoir dormi, et ses pieds nus étaient posés sur les poignées de placard en-dessous d'elle.

Elle et Lancelot bavardaient gaiement de la meilleure manière d'entretenir les orchidées en pot, comme deux vieux amis, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand Merlin passa la porte, le regard de Morgane se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, ses yeux rieurs firent quelques étincelles, et elle le salua d'un :

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, très bien, répondit-il, rougissant légèrement, parce qu'au vu de son sourire, Morgane avait sa petite idée sur l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit, et, _zut, c'est vraiment impossible de garder quoi que ce soit pour soi-même dans cette maison, _pensa Merlin, désemparé.

-Merlin ! dit Lancelot en se retournant vers lui, d'un ton joyeux. Je me suis demandé où tu étais passé, ce matin, quand je ne t'ai pas vu, en rentrant.

-Oh, j'étais...

Merlin se râcla la gorge, à court de mensonges bien à propos.

Ca faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu à inventer d'excuses totalement farfelues pour justifier ses absences, et il avait perdu l'habitude. Surtout qu'avec Lancelot, ça n'avait jamais vraiment fonctionné... plongé en plein blanc, il répéta bêtement :

-J'étais...

-Merlin ? entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna et découvrit Gauvain, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur son pyjama.

Ils étaient tellement arrondis qu'ils avaient l'air d'être sur le point de sauter hors de leurs orbites.

-Fusées Tintin, articula-t-il.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Gauvain, dit Merlin en riant.

-Fusées Tintin, répéta Gauvain, avec l'air d'être en pleine révélation. Gngngngn.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda Lancelot, avec sollicitude.

-C'était TOI, dit Gauvain, en pointant son doigt sur Merlin.

Puis il éclata de rire comme un fou en s'exclamant :

-Je le savais ! Je le savais que ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! Quand je vais dire ça à Mithian ! Elle ne va jamais vouloir me croire !

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour, et détala en courant.

-Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? demanda Lancelot, stupéfait.

-Aucune idée, répondit Merlin, perplexe.

Et Morgane, sur le plan de travail, s'écroula de rire, pliée en deux, parce qu'elle savait très bien ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête de Gauvain. Il venait de comprendre qui il avait vu, dans les bras d'Arthur, la veille au soir, en fusées Tintin, et maintenant, les choses allaient vraiment commencer à être drôles, mais du diable si elle vendrait la mèche : personne ne la reprendrait en pleine crise d'indiscrétion. Pour quoi faire, alors qu'il était si facile de laisser les choses suivre leur cours ?

-Pardon. Ne faites pas attention à moi, ce sont les restes du champagne, dit-elle, à Lancelot et Merlin qui la regardaient d'un air abasourdi, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Merlin soupira et pensa : _maison de fous._

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'attaquer à la préparation du petit déjeuner, dit-il aimablement, à l'attention de Lancelot.

-C'est toi qui a préparé la pâte à crêpes ? demanda Lancelot, avec gratitude. J'ai cru que les fées étaient entrées dans ma cuisine pendant la nuit ! Tu as la main, Merlin. Je l'ai goûtée...et elle est absolument délicieuse...

-Oui, j'ai eu le temps d'expérimenter deux ou trois recettes, dit fièrement Merlin. Tu sais. Il fallait bien nourrir Arthur. Encore, que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là. Parce que Morgane est une très bonne cuisinière, elle aussi...

-... mais je suis en vacances, intervint Morgane. J'ai décidé de ne plus toucher à la moindre poêle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et puis, Lancelot fait ça tellement bien, regarde-le. On croirait qu'il a fait sauter des crêpes toute sa vie.

Merlin haussa les sourcils, parce qu'il n'y avait que Morgane pour réussir à dire quelque chose d'aussi anodin d'une manière aussi suggestive. _Elle est en train de faire du rentre-dedans à Lancelot, _pensa-t-il, abasourdi. Au rire du chevalier, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

-Bon ! Eh bien, ne faites pas attention à moi, je viens juste chercher quelques crêpes, un peu de café, les fruits que j'ai préparés hier soir..., et je file de cette cuisine tout de suite, dit-il, en se mettant au travail.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur ressortait de la salle de bains où il venait de se brosser les dents furieusement, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Merlin exagérait. Il avait certainement joué les petits malins avec lui, pour éviter d'avoir à montrer à quel point il aimait être réveillé par un baiser. Merlin adorait être embrasé, et Arthur n'avait certainement pas un souffle si terrible que ça le matin au réveil ! C'était de la pure mauvaise foi. Mais par mesure de précaution, le Roi Présent et A Venir souffla quand même dans sa main, pour vérifier son haleine. Menthe fraîche... tout à fait respirable.. Se penchant tendrement sur Guenièvre qui était toujours profondément endormie, il l'embrassa avec volupté, pour qu'elle s'éveille langoureusement dans ses bras, dans un désordre de boucles noires et de longs cils.

-Bonjour, ma Reine, lui dit-il, dans un murmure amoureux, penché sur elle comme l'incarnation du prince charmant.

-Mmm... fit-elle, en s'étirant lentement, les yeux encore clos.

-Comment va la plus belle des femmes ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire, attendant une réaction d'adoration complète.

Sa réponse le laissa pantois.

Sans même se donner la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, sa tendre épouse s'exclama :

-J'ai faim... Tellement faim que je pourrais avaler un bœuf. Où est mon petit déjeuner, Arthur ?

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces deux-là ? _se demanda Arthur, abasourdi. _Je croyais qu'on m'aimait dans cette maison._

_-_Arthur ?

-Euh... Merlin s'en occupe, ma chérie, répondit l'intéressé.

-Et où est Merlin ? demanda Gwen, en ouvrant un œil pour scruter les alentours.

-Je ne sais pas... ça fait plus de dix minutes qu'il est descendu chercher ces fichues crêpes, bafouilla Arthur, embarrassé.

-Je suis enceinte, maintenant. Il va falloir penser à me nourrir correctement... , reprit Guenièvre, en le dévisageant sévèrement. Si je saute le petit déjeuner... ce ne sera pas bon du tout, pour Galaad...

-Tu crois ? dit Arthur, avec inquiétude, qui ne voulait surtout pas que son fils manque de quoi que ce soit.

-J'en suis certaine, répondit la Reine, mentant sans scrupules, juste pour le plaisir de voir son cher mari, qui en cinq ans de mariage n'avait jamais été levé avant elle, se mettre sur le branle-bas de combat comme s'il venait tout juste d'être mandaté pour une mission spéciale.

-Dans ce cas, je vais aller voir ce que Merlin fabrique... sinon j'ai l'impression qu'on n'aura jamais rien à manger, s'exclama Arthur, d'un ton déterminé. Prends patience, mon amour. J'arrive tout de suite avec Merlin... et le petit déjeuner.

Gwen le regarda partir en courant et un petit sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

_Les neuf mois à venir vont être très, très drôles, _pensa-t-elle, sans culpabiliser un seul instant de l'avoir promené de bout en bout..

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

-Petit déjeuner au lit ? demanda Morgane, amusée, en regardant Merlin préparer son plateau.

-Mmm. Tu sais comme son Altesse royale aime ça, répondit Merlin, en hochant la tête. Et je pense que Gwen... n'aura rien contre non plus, quand elle émergera.

-Comment vont les amoureux ? demanda Morgane.

-Très très bien, dit Merlin, avec un immense sourire.

Et Lancelot afficha un visage enchanté.

Merlin terminait de tartiner les crêpes avec du miel, quand Gauvain déboula dans la cuisine en courant, tenant Mithian par la main. Le chevalier pointa son doigt sur lui, les yeux triomphants.

-Regarde. Tu vois ? Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit ?

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu avais raison, c'était LUI ! cria Mithian, en mettant une main sur sa bouche, avant de se mettre à sauter sur-place comme si elle dansait sur des charbons ardents.

-Je me demande seulement comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en douter plus tôt !

-C'est vrai, c'était tellement évident, maintenant que j'y repense ! Déjà à l'époque... c'était lui qui...

Merlin se retourna vers eux et demanda, perplexe, en battant des cils :

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, ce matin, tous les deux. C'était moi qui... quoi ?

Arthur passa le seuil de la cuisine à cet instant, dépassant nonchalamment Gauvain, dans son peignoir de soie flottant et son bas de pyjama, en lançant un « bonjour tout le monde » charmeur et désinvolte. Merlin oublia ce qu'il était en train de dire dans sa surprise de voir Arthur debout sur ses deux pieds aussi vite.

Son ami s'approcha du plan de travail en s'exclamant :

-Eh bien, Merlin, tu en mets, un temps. Je connais quelqu'un qui s'impatiente...

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas vous..., répondit Merlin avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es drôlement taquin ce matin, lui renvoya Arthur en souriant à son tour.

-Moi ? Pas du tout, répondit Merlin, d'un ton très sérieux. Je fais juste mon travail... comme toujours... Lancelot vient à peine de terminer les crêpes... Je vous ai préparé votre plateau-repas... Je mets la touche finale, et...

-Mmm, fit Arthur, distrait, en lui faisant une caresse sur la joue.

Merlin se figea, et retourna vers lui, les yeux arrondis de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur croyait être en train de faire au juste ? Il vit le regard bleu de son ami pétiller dans l'expression typique du _c'est toi qui l'as cherché, _et avant que son cerveau ne se soit suffisamment remis de la caresse sur la joue pour fonctionner à nouveau normalement, analyser la situation, et préparer sa défense, Arthur déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres en murmurant :

-Je te trouve à croquer quand tu fais la cuisine, Merlin.

Sa main traça un cercle plus décidé sur la joue de son magicien tétanisé, puis, non sans noter au passage les regards choqués de Lancelot, Gauvain et Mithian, Arthur se pencha sur Merlin pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, d'un baiser tout sauf ambigu, triomphant de sa faible réaction de protestation initiale dans un geste de vainqueur qui le laissa sans aucune résistance.

_Et toc, _pensa-t-il, en prenant sa revanche sur les pastilles à la menthe, alors que Merlin frissonnait de la tête aux pieds sous son contact, toute velleité de rébellion anéantie tandis qu'il aprofondissait son baiser.

La poêle de Lancelot fit « clang » en tombant par-terre alors que la mâchoire de Gauvain se disloquait.

-Ah oui quand même, fit Mithian, en regardant les deux garçons qui s'embrassaient sans vergogne dans la lumière du matin.

Arhur interrompit son baiser et cligna des yeux en dévisageant Merlin d'un air particulièrement joueur.

-Tu viens ? dit-il, d'un ton dégagé. Il ne faut pas faire attendre Guenièvre. Tout juste enceinte, mais déjà affamée... A la voir comme ça... je me demande bien ce que ça va donner d'ici neuf mois.

Merlin totalement confus eut le temps d'attraper le plateau avant qu'Arthur ne l'attrape par la main.

Son Roi le tracta hors de la cuisine, encore sous le choc et muet comme une carpe, alors que trois paires d'yeux abasourdies étaient fixées sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Ce fut seulement à mi-chemin du salon que Merlin réussit à articuler d'une voix pantelante :

-C'était quoi, ça ?

-Ca, quoi ? demanda Arthur, avant de saluer au passage ses chevaliers qui venaient tout juste de se réveiller : bonjour, Léon,, bonjour, Elyan !

-Bonjour Sire...

-_Tu ne trouves pas ça__ bizarre la manière dont Arthur tient la main de Merlin ? _chuchota la voix d'Elyan.

-Dans la cuisine..., reprit Merlin, incrédule, en agitant la main d'un air innocent à l'attention du frère de Gwen, qui plissait les yeux.

-Il va bien falloir qu'ils s'habituent, de toutes façons, nota Arthur, en l'entraînant dans les escaliers. Et puis, comme ça, pour une fois, ce ne sera pas Morgane qui les mettra au courant la première...

-Non, parce que, j'aurais bien aimé être au courant, moi... que vous projetiez... de... de... de...fit Merlin en clignant des yeux, rouge pivoine...

-De de de... se moqua joyeusement Arthur. T'embrasser ?

-Devant _Lancelot, _Arthur ! s'exclama Merlin, indigné. Vous avez fait ça _devant Lancelot, _c'est... c'est...

-Merlin, dit Arthur avec bonne humeur. Rappelle-moi... qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs hier soir en croyant qu'il ne se ferait plus jamais embrasser ? Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre quand ça t'arrive à l'improviste, maintenant...

-Non, mais... mais...

Merlin se tut alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage, parce que la bombe à retardement venait d'éclater au rez-de-chaussée.

La voix de Gauvain retentit enfin derrière eux, faisant vrombir la maison comme un véritable feu d'artifice :

-Ils ont fait un trio ! Un TRIO ! UN TRIO ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Arthur a une de ces chances !

Celle de Lancelot lui répondit :

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, je me sens un peu faible.

-Pourquoi faut-il que Merlin ait choisi Arthur ? se lamenta Gauvain.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces histoires sur ma sœur ? s'écria Elyan.

-De la poésie dans les couloirs... souffla Léon. Mais quel imbécile j'ai pu être pour croire à _ça...¨*_

_-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi mon beau-frère a traversé le salon en tenant Merlin par la main comme si c'était son petit ami !_

-Ce n'est pas juste ! se lamenta Gauvain. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours Arthur qui a le droit de tout faire et moi RIEN ? Moi aussi je veux ! Je REVE de faire un trio depuis des SIECLES ! Morgane, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas...

-Gauvain !

L'exclamation indignée de Mithian fut effacée par l'éclat de rire sybillin de Morgane, qui emporta toutes les autres réactions alors qu'il remplissait la maison, enflant comme un oiseau qui prenait son essor.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Merlin, rouge de la tête aux pieds, en prenant conscience du chaos qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Arthur, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Merlin, dit Arthur avec un sourire très satisfait en poussant la porte de la chambre pour le propulser à l'intérieur. Tu as un petit déjeuner à apporter à ma Reine.

Merlin tituba sur ses jambes, encore abasourdi, son plateau dans les mains.

-Le petit déjeuner est servi, mon amour ! claironna joyeusement Arthur à sa belle.

-Vous en avez mis du temps tous les deux, dit Gwen en se redressant sur un coude. J'ai failli attendre...

Elle les embrassa d'un regard rieur et ajouta :

-J'espère au moins que vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

-Amusés ? dit Arthur, d'un ton innocent. Amusés à quoi ?

Gwen haussa un sourcil alors que le concert de voix qui montait du rez de chaussée arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-A donner des crises cardiaques à ces pauvres chevaliers et à cette chère vieille Mithian ? proposa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est Arthur, s'exclama Merlin, avec un regard accusateur en direction du Roi. On dirait qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, moi, c'est mettre les crêpes dans les assiettes, et les assiettes sur le plateau. Mais Arthur... Arthur...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, soupira Gwen, en regardant la figure fanfaronne de son adorable idiot de mari.

-Il m'a embrassé, dit Merlin, choqué. Dans la cuisine. Devant Lancelot ET Gauvain ! Et... ça le fait rire !

Gwen jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur, qui était en train de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est malin, dit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire aussi.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! s'exclama Merlin. Il m'a pris par surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

-L'occasion était trop belle, se justifia Arthur. Et puis de toutes façons, ils auraient très vite été au courant, alors comme dirait Morgane, c'est comme avec les sparadraps... autant tirer un bon coup et qu'on en finisse.

-Je ne suis pas un sparadrap ! s'indigna Merlin.

-Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça, pointa Arthur, en haussant les sourcils.

Et Merlin rougit encore plus en s'exclamant :

-Non... Si... mais... ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas une raison !

-Bien sûr que si, dit Arthur, triomphant. C'est la meilleure raison du monde.

-Vous auriez au moins pu attendre que je sois là pour voir ça, dit Gwen en riant.

-Morgane te racontera tout, dit Arthur. Etant donné qu'elle était aux premières loges _encore une fois._

-Oooh, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'arrive plus à s'arrêter de rire, observa Gwen, en hochant la tête. J'espère pour vous qu'elle ne va pas s'étouffer et mourir, parce que je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça se passe toujours comme ça, souffla Merlin, d'une toute petite voix.

-Mon pauvre Merlin, dit Gwen avec sollicitude. Viens voir par ici, et montre-moi plutôt ce que tu m'as rapporté.

-Des crêpes au miel, répondit Merlin, déconfit, en déposant le plateau à côté d'elle.

Gwen s'assit, les yeux brillants, et s'exclama d'un ton réjoui :

-J'adore les crêpes.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Merlin d'une main affectueuse et dit d'un ton plein de sympathie :

-Haut les cœurs, ce n'est pas si grave. Ils vont s'en remettre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Merlin lui fit un petit sourire, puis, baissa les yeux sur les crêpes et lui dit :

-Goûte-les.

Gwen prit un morceau, le porta à ses lèvres, et poussa un soupir en s'exclamant :

-Délicieux...

Le sourire de Merlin se fit lumineux et il lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu veux que je rajoute du sucre-glace dessus ?

-Non, c'est parfait comme ça..., répondit Gwen, enchantée.

Elle en était à peine à la seconde bouchée qu'Elyan déboulait dans la chambre, les yeux étincelants de fureur.

-Arthur Pendragon, je vais te tuer ! s'écria-t-il.

Arthur pris au dépourvu se rabattit en arrière sous la charge de son beau-frère courroucé qui semblait décidé à se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler à mains nues.

-Elyan, doucement ! Elyan...

-Comment as-tu osé faire ça à ma sœur ! tempêta Elyan, en rage.

-Je vais t'expliquer..., s'exclama Arthur en continuant à reculer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Toi, et Merlin, vous êtes morts tous les deux !

-Ouh-là, dit Merlin, en s'abritant en lieu sûr, derrière le lit.

Tandis que Gwen jetait à son frère un regard indigné.

-Elyan, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Gwen ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix courroucée. Je vais régler son compte à...

-Elyan ! s'écrièrent Léon et Perceval en bondissant à l'intérieur de la chambre pour le retenir alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'emboutir Arthur contre le mur.

-J'exige des explications ! rugit Elyan en leur échappant pour continuer à poursuivre son beau-frère, qui s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Lancé en pleine course, Elyan pila net face à Merlin qui s'abritait toujours prudemment derrière le lit et lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Toi... gronda Elyan.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! protesta Merlin d'une voix effarouchée.

-Personne ne touche à Merlin ! s'écrièrent ensemble Lancelot et Gauvain qui venaient d'arriver à leur tour, en se précipitant devant leur ami pour empêcher Elyan de l'attraper par le cou.

Merlin se cacha courageusement derrière Gauvain, qui avait l'air de représenter un abri sûr. Lancelot se saisit d'Elyan à bout de bras pour le calmer pendant que le beau-frère royal se débattait furieusement.

-Merlin a volé le mari de ma sœur ! rugit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le magicien. C'est...c'est... un briseur de ménage !

-Elyan, ce n'est pas à Merlin qu'il faut s'en prendre, s'exclama Lancelot, toujours prêt à défendre la vertu de son plus cher ami. C'est... c'est l'évidence même qu'Arthur l'a forcé !

-Hé ! fit Arthur, indigné. Comme si c'était mon genre de forcer les gens ?

-BON MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME, s'exclama Gwen exaspérée d'une voix forte.

Et les cinq chevaliers s'empourprèrent sous son regard royal, se figeant sur-place au beau milieu de leur crise d'agitation pour la fixer d'un air coupable.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous agitez tous comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix posée. Serait-ce un complot pour m'empêcher de manger mes crêpes tranquillement ?

-Arthur... Arthur... dit Elyan en pointant son doigt sur le Roi.

-Vas-y, Elyan, dis-moi ce qui te met dans tous tes états.

-Arthur... Arthur...

-Je sais que tu peux le faire, l'encouragea Gwen, d'un ton plat.

-Il a...

-... embrassé Merlin dans la cuisine, s'exclama Gauvain, incapable d'attendre un instant de plus pour tout raconter. Avec la langue. Je l'ai vu faire, je l'ai vu ! C'était... vraiment super sexy. !

-Sexy ? s'étrangla Merlin, horrifié, en s'écartant de Gauvain à toute vitesse pour s'abriter derrière Lancelot qui constituait un refuge beaucoup plus sûr réflexion faite.

-N'aie pas peur, Merlin, dit Lancelot en foudroyant Gauvain du regard. Je promets que je ne laisserai aucun de ces fous furieux t'approcher !

-C'est vrai... ils se sont embrassés, s'exclama Mithian, qui venait juste d'arriver dans la chambre, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Et ? demanda Gwen, d'un ton calme.

La princesse et les chevaliers affichèrent des mines abasourdies.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est pour ça que vous êtes en train de mettre la maison sans dessus dessous. Parce que vous avez vu Arthur embrasser Merlin. Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'êtes vraiment pas des lumières si ça vous surprend à ce point-là ! dit Gwen, d'un ton amusé.

-Non, non, moi ça ne me surprend pas, dit Léon, les yeux ronds, en secouant la tête avec ferveur.

-Mais... mais... commença Elyan, confus. Gwen, tu ne peux pas...

-Arthur ? appela Gwen.

-Oui, mon amour, dit Arthur avec un sourire contrit depuis l'angle de la chambre où il était acculé.

-Explique-leur ce qui se passe, ordonna-t-elle. Et ne prends pas trois heures pour le faire... sinon mes crêpes vont refroidir, et je déteste les crêpes froides.

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Merlin, qui se cachait toujours derrière Lancelot, rouge écarlate. Son ami lui renvoya une oeillade courroucée qui disait très clairement : _tout ça c'est de votre faute. _Arthur en convenait, mais il tendit quand même la main vers Merlin pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. Le magicien se mordit la lèvre avec l'air d'hésiter, puis, lui jeta un regard désemparé, avant de céder dans un soupir, quittant l'abri que représentait Lancelot pour traverser prudemment la pièce avant de se placer résolument à ses côtés.

Arthur l'attrapa solidement par le bras pour l'attirer plus près de lui, et, regardant ses chevaliers, il s'éclaircit la gorge en affirmant d'un ton ferme :

-Dorénavant, j'embrasserai Merlin. Sans raison particulière. Juste... parce que c'est comme ça. Il va falloir tous vous y habituer... parce que si vous vous mettez à crier à chaque fois que ça arrive... vous risquez de crier souvent.

Il hésita un instant, puis conclut :

-Voilà... c'est... tout ce que je voulais dire. A moins... que tu aies quelque chose à ajouter ? dit Arthur en jetant un petit coup d'oeil en direction de Merlin

-Non...fit Merlin, les joues en feu. Enfin... si...

Il regarda vers Lancelot qui fixait le Roi d'un regard chargé de menaces, et bafouilla :

-Je tiens à préciser... qu'il ne m'a forcé à rien... et que je suis...

Il s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, alors que tous les regards se fixaient sur lui.

-Je suis d'accord avec... cette décision, conclut-il obscurément.

Arthur adressa un regard plein de fierté à Merlin qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en réponse.

Même si ce n'était certainement pas le coming out le plus inspiré de la planète, au moins, maintenant, les choses étaient dites.

-Je suis d'accord aussi, approuva Gwen, en faisant taire Elyan avant qu'il n'ose ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Donc... tout le monde est d'accord... vous n'avez pas besoin de vous agiter dans tous les sens en criant au scandale... et je vais enfin pouvoir manger mes crêpes.

Les chevaliers réagirent chacun à leur manière. Léon hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Perceval rougit. Elyan lâcha un soupir résigné. Gauvain eut une expression enchantée. Et Lancelot en regardant Arthur et Merlin côte à côte esquissa un léger sourire. De son côté, Mithian croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et murmura :

-C'est vrai que déjà du temps de Camelot, on n'en était pas très loin...

Arthur posa une main sur l'épaule de Merlin qui cligna des yeux.

-Tu vois, en fin de compte, ça n'était pas si terrible, lui dit-il à l'oreille, d'un air enchanté.

-N'empêche, la prochaine fois, ce serait bien... de me prévenir, souffla nerveusement Merlin.

-Tu veux que je t'envoie un SMS à chaque fois que je projette de t'embrasser ? lui chuchota Arthur, avec un air retors.

Et il écopa d'un léger coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui tira un "aïe".

-Et ça s'est décidé... comme ça ? demanda Perceval, avec curiosité.

-Parfaitement, affirma Arthur d'un ton ferme. C'est juste... arrivé.

-Ca ne m'étonne vraiment pas du tout, murmura Léon.

-Merlin, tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas forcé ? insista Lancelot.

-Mais non... pas du tout, dit Merlin, en rougissant. Je t'assure, je lui dirais si je n'étais pas d'accord

-Merlin aime beaucoup quand je l'embrasse, dit joyeusement Arthur.

Merlin lui envoya un nouveau coup dans les côtes en articulant : _Arthur ça suffit._

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites d'autre, à part vous embrasser ? voulut savoir Gauvain, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

A quoi toute la chambrée répondit un « Gauvain ! » unanime et indigné.

-Quoi, s'exclama Gauvain. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas savoir ? Je veux savoir ! De toutes façons, Merlin va tout me raconter. Qui sait, peut-être même que je pourrai le convaincre de m'embrasser aussi !

-Gauvain ! dirent ensemble Arthur et Mithian, choqués.

-Merci, Gwen, dit la Française, en haussant un sourcil à l'attention de son amie. Merci d'inspirer mon chenapan de chevalier à de nouvelles idées farfelues... comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez comme ça.

-En tout cas, dit Morgane en rentrant finalement dans la pièce, je suis bien contente de moi sur ce coup-là. Tu as vu, Merlin, cette fois, je n'ai rien dit... une véritable tombe...

-_Cette _fois ? dit Gauvain, les yeux étincelants. Ca... ça veut forcément dire qu'il y en a eu d'autres...

-Non, pas du tout, s'exclama Merlin.

-Il y en a eu d'autres, affirma Gauvain, les yeux plissés.

-Arthur... dit Merlin, implorant.

-Gauvain, tu n'es pas autorisé à embêter Merlin sur cette question, affirma Arthur.

-Oh, vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles, se plaignit Gauvain.

-Dehors, tous autant que vous êtes, ordonna Gwen. Que je puisse enfin manger mes crêpes tranquillement. Sinon dans neuf mois votre futur prince naîtra aussi léger qu'une plume au lieu de faire le poids qu'il devrait.

Toutes les bouches s'ouvrirent en même temps, et Elyan s'exclama soudain, transporté :

-Tu veux dire que je vais être enfin tonton ?

Gwen hocha joyeusement la tête et s'exclama :

-Camelot va enfin avoir son héritier... j'attends un enfant !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Est-ce que c'est Galaad ? demanda Morgane à Gwen, quand tous les autres l'eurent félicitée chaleureusement, avant de se retirer un à un vers le rez-de-chaussée pour la laisser prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Merlin et Arthur étaient assis sur le lit, piochant dans la montagne de crêpes avec appétit.

Gwen hocha la tête avec un sourire victorieux, et Morgane se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement heureuse, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, murmura Gwen.

-C'est un enfant tellement extraordinaire, ton fils ! Je n'ai jamais pu oublier, à quel point ce que j'ai ressenti pour lui était fort, quand je l'ai rencontré, à Edel Terek. Mais, dis-moi... comment est-ce possible ? Comment son âme est-elle finalement revenue jusqu'à toi ?

-Il faut demander ça à Merlin, dit Gwen en se tournant vers son ami, qui mangeait avec appétit. Hier soir... il nous a emmenés dans la Source, Arthur et moi... et aux portes d'Avalon, nous avons trouvé Galaad.

-Tu as fait ça, dit Morgane, en regardant Merlin, admirative.

-Mmm, fit Merlin, avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es vraiment le Maître de la magie, tu sais ça, dit-elle, avec affection.

-En vérité... j'aime assez qu'on me le rappelle de temps en temps, dit Merlin avec une grimace. Parce que le plus souvent, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être la bonne à tout faire de la maison, ou alors, le type que tout le monde s'amuse à fourrer dans des situations embarrassantes en racontant sa vie privée à tout va...

Arthur lui chatouilla les côtes. Merlin s'étrangla avec son café qu'il recracha par le nez.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! fit-il, indigné, à Morgane, en s'essuyant la figure avec sa main.

-Si tu n'étais pas comme ça, on ne t'aimerait pas autant, pointa Gwen, avec un sourire enchanté.

-Elle n'a pas tort là-dessus, pointa Morgane en riant.

Merlin regarda la prêtresse avec amusement.

-Quelqu'un te passe le bonjour. Tu ne devineras jamais qui ?

Morgane lui saisit les mains, les yeux étincelants.

-Aithusa ? dit-elle, d'une voix altérée par l'émotion, toute autre considération oubliée.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Tu l'as vue ? Comment était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda Morgane, avec des yeux d'enfant.

-Elle va bien. Elle dit qu'elle a hâte de te revoir, et elle me demande de te transmettre tout son amour, lui répondit-il, avec un sourire.

-J'ai hâte de la revoir, moi aussi, murmura Morgane, en hochant la tête. Vraiment, vraiment hâte.

-Elle dit qu'elle a une surprise pour toi... un cadeau, qu'elle veut te faire, dit Merlin, en haussant un sourcil.

-Quand ? demanda Morgane.

-Quand nous retournerons aux Scilly, sur l'autel de la Source... avec tous les autres. Tous ceux qui sont revenus... et les nouveaux magiciens, dit Merlin, en hochant la tête.

Morgane acquiesça en silence, le cœur plein d'émotion.

-Moi aussi, j'ai une surprise, dit Gwen, en regardant Merlin, les yeux pétillants. Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène rendre visite à quelqu'un qui est vraiment très impatient de te retrouver...

Merlin la dévisagea, le cœur battant, et elle secoua la tête en s'exclamant :

-C'est Gaïus, Merlin.

-Gaïus ! s'exclama-t-il, avec un immense sourire, envahi par le bonheur. Il est là ! Il est vivant ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Elle hocha la tête et lui apprit :

-Non seulement il est là, et il est vivant, mais il est intenable à l'idée de te revoir... Dans cette vie, il m'a élevée, Merlin. Il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait. Il était ambassadeur... il a été marié avec Alice pendant trente ans... Cette maison est à lui, ainsi que tout ce qui s'y trouve.

-Donc, nous sommes officiellement frère et sœur, dit Merlin enchanté.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Gwen en riant.

-Ca me donne l'air d'être un pervers, marmonna Arthur.

-Tu _es _un pervers, dit Morgane, en lançant un oreiller à la tête de son frère.

-Toujours moins que toi ! lui répondit-il, en le lui renvoyant à la tête.

-Tu oses dire ça à ta pauvre sœur célibataire alors que tu es _deux fois _en couple !

-Je ne suis _pas _deux fois en couple, je suis avec Gwen, et... que voulais-tu que je fasse avec Merlin.

-Lui faire planter des arbres. Assez d'arbres pour remplir une forêt, se moqua Morgane.

-Voilà, c'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de dire, Morgane. Tu as parlé de notre arbre à Guenièvre ! Tu as l'esprit le plus mal tourné de toute l'histoire de la création.

-C'est toute la gratitude que tu as envers la sœur qui a consacré toute sa vie à t'élever à la sueur de son front ?

-Tu voudrais sans doute que je me prosterne devant toi ?

-Exactement. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à commencer tout de suite.

-Dans tes rêves !

-Fais attention à toi, petit frère, je suis une sorcière.

-Je m'en fiche, j'ai un sorcier encore plus fort que toi sous la main et Merlin te collera la pâtée si je le lui ordonne !

Merlin et Gwen regardèrent abasourdis le frère et la sœur s'attraper pour tenter chacun de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, puis, Merlin se secoua et revint à ce qui le préoccupait un peu plus tôt.

-Gwen, si nous sommes chez Gaîus... pourquoi n'habite-t-il pas ici ? demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.

-Il est à l'hôpital... mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Les médecins lui ont diagnostiqué un AVC par erreur quand il a retrouvé ses souvenirs... et ils ne l'ont plus lâché depuis.

-Alors, aujourd'hui, il rentre avec nous, s'exclama Merlin, d'un ton catégorique. Il est hors de question qu'il reste à l'hôpital un jour de plus ! Je le veux ici, à la maison. Nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper tous les deux !

-Je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord, remarqua Gwen.

-Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Merlin.

-Disons qu'au début, il voulait vraiment sortir, mais qu'il y a quelques semaines... il a décidé de rester... parce qu'il s'est vu attribuer un nouveau voisin... venu lui aussi tout droit de l'époque de Camelot.

Arthur se figea, écrasé par Morgane qui était en train de lui faire mordre la poussière, et demanda, d'un ton alarmé :

-Qui ça ?

Gwen se mordit la lèvre, puis s'exclama :

-C'est ton père, Arthur.

-Tu as... vu. Mon père, dit Arthur, d'une voix stupéfaite. A l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que mon père fait à l'hôpital ?

-Oh, fit Morgane, d'un ton coupable.

-Tu étais au courant ! dit-il, avec un regard accusateur à sa soeur.

-Oui, dit-elle, en se rasseyant, soudain calmée. Il m'a... appelée, et je suis passée le voir. Arthur... il est très malade.

Arthur s'assombrit.

-Malade comment ? demanda-t-il, avec une petite voix.

-Il a un cancer en phase terminale, dit Morgane, avec tristesse. Il va mourir bientôt.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? s'exclama Arthur, bouleversé. C'est peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurai jamais de le revoir, et tu sais... tu sais très bien qu'il y a... tellement de choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire, et que...

Arthur s'interrompit, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Arthur, dit Morgane, le regard grave, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je sais tout ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas juste... t'emmener à lui, comme ça, parce que tu ne te souvenais de rien, avant... et lui non plus.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre.

-Sauf de la manière qu'il avait autrefois de traiter les gens, intervint Gwen. Ton père me déteste toujours aussi cordialement. Il ne sait peut-être pas que je suis sa belle-fille, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me prendre pour une femme de ménage Congolaise sur qui il peut se défouler comme bon lui semble à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Nous avons déjà failli en venir aux mains plusieurs fois tous les deux quand j'allais visiter Gaïus.

-Oh, dit sombrement Arthur. Alors il est toujours...

-... aussi insupportable, confirma Morgane, navrée. Oui. On ne peut pas dire que _ça _ait changé. Ecoute, Arthur. Je suis passée le voir... à notre retour des Scilly. Et j'ai essayé... de lui remémorer quelques souvenirs. Mais je crains qu'il ait... plutôt mal réagi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda Arthur, avec un soupir.

-Je lui ai montré ma magie ? dit Morgane, avec un coup d'oeil coupable à son frère. Malheureusement... il n'a pas très bien accueilli la révélation. Mais c'est peut-être ta chance de lui parler... avant de voir mes pouvoirs, il me regardait comme la prunelle de ses yeux et c'était tout juste s'il parlait de toi après, il me dévisageait comme si j'étais un monstre et il réclamait son fils à cors et à cris. Alors...

Arthur l'interrompit, sous le choc.

-Quoi... tu veux dire... qu'il t'a encore rejetée à cause de ta magie ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

-Oh, Arthur... dit tristement Morgane. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu sais comment il _est. _Tellement... borné. Et j'avoue, ne pas lui avoir fait de cadeaux moi non plus dans notre première vie... Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il m'ouvre les bras en s'exclamant que tout était pardonné, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Arthur regarda sa sœur, puis, il regarda Merlin, qui l'observait en silence, l'air vaguement alarmé lui aussi. Il consulta Gwen du regard, et il la vit se ranger instinctivement du côté des deux autres, dans les rangs des détracteurs d'Uther Pendragon.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez tous les trois. Il n'a pas cessé de vous mener la vie dure autrefois...Mais c'est mon père. Il faut absolument que je le voie. C'est vraiment très important pour moi.

-Bon courage, dit Merlin, en hochant la tête avec compassion.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, acquiesça Gwen. Toi et Morgane pourrez toujours lui rendre visite pendant que Merlin et moi irons voir Gaïus ?

Arthur les dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

-Certainement pas. Nous irons le voir... tous les quatre.

-Arthur, dit Gwen, en le dévisageant comme s'il était fou. Comment crois-tu que ton père réagira quand il découvrira que nous sommes mariés, et que je suis enceinte de toi ? Dois-je te rappeler... que nous avons joué la comédie devant lui jusqu'à la fin à Camelot parce qu'il était incapable d'accepter l'idée que tu puisses te marier avec une servante ?

-Et moi, je préfère ne pas être dans les parages, s''il découvre que je suis un magicien, renchérit Merlin, en hochant la tête. Sans compter que, si qui que ce soit gaffe devant lui à propos de cette histoire d'arbre, je suis certain que toute la magie du monde ne m'aidera pas à sauver ma peau, et je tiens à ma vie ! Je vote pour les retrouvailles familiales privées... sans moi !

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait. Que je vais aller voir mon père... et... jouer un rôle devant lui ? Il en est hors de question. Je l'aime, et je veux le revoir, mais il va devoir accepter les choses, comme elles sont. Il a un fils... mais il a aussi une fille. Sans Morgane, Camelot aurait été détruite, et Albion n'existerait plus. Elle nous a tous sauvés à Camlann... avec ton aide, Merlin. Tu es le plus grand magicien qui ait jamais existé et tu es _mon _magicien. Et Guenièvre est _ma _femme, et elle est enceinte de _mon _fils qui va naître avec des pouvoirs lui aussi. Je vous aime, tous les trois. Je ne vais pas... faire comme si vous n'aviez aucune importance pour moi, juste pour ménager sa susceptibilité, pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Merlin et Gwen lui renvoyèrent un double regard perplexe.

Mais Morgane eut un léger sourire et dit :

-Arthur, je suis fière de toi. Si quelqu'un peut aider notre père à évoluer sur ses préjugés, ça ne peut être que toi. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu réussiras... mais je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

-Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour m'aider ? demanda Arthur à Merlin et Guenièvre. Parce que... je sais que je n'y arriverai pas seul.

Et avec un soupir, ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux. Parce qu'il était impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à Arthur.


	44. Chapitre 43

_**Lily-Anna : bien vu pour Morgane :) quelle plus belle récompense pour elle que celle-là ? Lancelot et elle ne sont pas près de réembrayer sur une histoire d'amour vu leurs parcours respectifs, mais je trouve qu'ils ont de l'allure tous les deux, ne serait-ce que pour aller danser le tango :). Arthur a décidé d'assumer sa bigamie au grand dam de Merlin (qui se plaint beaucoup mais qui est bien content quand même). Gauvain est fin jaloux et Elyan... bah, Elyan est le grand frère de Gwen, quoi, même si sa réaction est un peu explosive il faut le comprendre. Heureusement Gwen est vite là pour le remettre en place ;) comme d'hab. Bien sûr qu'Arthur a évolué ! Il a quand même fait des choix radicaux depuis la mort d'Uther, et surtout, il est lié à la magie dans tous les domaines de sa vie... J'adore aussi Armor frère/soeur incorrigibles, ils vont tellement bien ensemble :). Et avant les retrouvailles avec Uther, celles avec Gaïus.**_

_**Choupaaa : mmm... j'ai pas encore décidé en fait :).Pour l'instant, non. Mais si vous le voulez vraiment, c'est possible. Mais ça risque d'entraîner des dérivations sur la suite de l'histoire. Mais aussi de créer au moins une ouverture intéressante. Enfin, sur ce coup-là, je me tâte. Disons que ce n'était pas prévu au départ... :) mais qu'en écrivant sur eux je les trouve drôlement bien assortis finalement.**_

_**Julie : cf ma réponse à Choupaaa... votez XD. Je peux le faire si vous voulez. Le trio surpris immédiatement ? Nooon, ça aurait été trop vite ;). J'ai adoré ta conclusion : pour que le sérieux revienne, faut penser à Uther XD. Sinon content de t'avoir bien fait marrer avec ce chap (je savais pas que j'avais un tel talent pour écrire la comédie, mais visiblement, ça marche, je vous fais bien rigoler tous avec mes scènes délires).**_

_**Valir : j'espère que mon français est correct ;). Tu avais vu juste pour la découverte du trio au petit déjeuner, hein XD. Je suppose que tu as vu ça en lisant la deuxième partie du chapitre ;). Et tu as raison, Morgane et Lancelot flirtent (ils ont fait ça sans même me prévenir, alors que je suis censé être au courant de tout).**_

_**Violette : je ne mentionne rien, une tombe. Ah et d'autant plus désolé pour l'histoire de la vague la dernière fois, c'était vraiment pas délicat en effet après ce qui s'est passé. J'espère que tes proches n'ont pas été touchés. Sinon il y a des gens de tous âges qui sont addictés à Merlin, c'est bien ce qui est génial avec Merlin je trouve :). Merlin ne se souvient pas d'Avalon. Il se souvient de Gaïus, "sans personne pour se soucier de lui" était ici au sens sentimental du terme (sans amoureux ;)). Comment Galaad peut-il être plus grand que Merlin ? Parce qu'il rassemble la royauté d'Arthur et la magie de Merlin en lui. Il est à lui seul ce que ses deux pères sont quelque part à eux deux :). Tout à fait pour Avalon : il y a eu un bond de 2000 ans en avant, et en effet (je suis moins sadique que la prod, je serais incapable d'obliger Merlin à vivre 2000 ans dans la douleur du deuil d'Arthur). Le fait que Merlin ne s'en souvienne pas de ce qui s'est passé là-bas vient de ce qu'il était en transe quand il y est entré (magie + douleur, le cocktail de choc). Mais vous saurez tout. Ce sera la fin de la première partie de "renaissance", pour boucler la boucle en beauté. Tu décris très bien le principe d'Avalon tel que j'ai voulu le montrer. Tu as tout compris pour la fin aussi ;). Et pour les dragons. Bon sang, tu lis dans mes pensées ou tu es juste la lectrice la plus attentive de l'histoire de FF ? Il va y avoir du sport avec Uther, et là, c'est dimanche (et la fin des vacances scolaires) mais lundi matin, Merlin et Arthur vont définitivement devoir repartir vers le lycée (et ça va leur faire bizarre).**_

_**Princesse Kawaiii : c'est quoi un CFF ? Sinon content que tu sois accroc et que tu rigoles bien ;)**_

_**Egwene : de rien, merci à toi pour les encouragements !**_

_**Tinette : ah, tu vois, ça, c'était mon but ;). La touche Morgane change décidément tout elle est terrible :).**_

_**Lena : bien content de te revoir, toi ! Haut les coeurs par rapport à ta famille et n'oublie pas de tenir la barre (j'te prête le Pink Pearl si tu veux c'est pas mal pour barrer un coup). Morgane a découvert que tyranniser les chevaliers était son nouveau jeu préféré (sauf Lancelot, elle est comme toi devant lui, elle craque XD). J'avoue j'ai espionné les retrouvailles du couple, c'était pas toi qui me demandait des scènes d'amour ? J'espère que celle-là t'a plu ;). J'avoue que pour la prévention MST ils font fort, les jeunes si vous me lisez ne faites pas comme Merthur et Arwen mettez des capotes. En même temps ils viennent du Moyen Age... XD. Bien sûr que Merlin va aider Gwen à changer les couches (c'est là que c'est pas mal d'avoir deux pères sous la main, hein...) et EVIDEMMENT C'EST TOI qui m'a inspiré le glorieux passage du pyjama Tintin, spéciale dédicace pour Lena ;). Par-contre comme tu as pu le constater tout le monde a remarqué :). Et sinon je tape jamais mes revieweuses, je t'envoie au contraire tout mon soutien moral pour affronter tes galères (et je te fais même un câlin). Allez Lena ! Courage !**_

_**Tonksinette : wow, merci;) mais pas l'autel, pas l'autel (lol). Pour répondre à ta question, je ne les vois pas vivre autrement qu'en collectivité parce que comme tu le dis si bien ils sont liés par des liens qui n'existent pas dans les temps modernes. Et puis les scènes domestiques quand les gens sont entassés les uns sur les autres font partie des choses que je m'éclate le plus à écrire :). Par rapport à Uther... oui, j'y ai pensé aussi XD. Justement. **_

_**Legend : tu as eu droit à tous les chevaliers bourrés XD. Lancelot mérite d'être heureux, mais j'hésite vraiment pour lui et Morgane. Votez ;). Pour la poésie j'ai mis une étoile car c'est OOC par rapport à ma fic, vu que ça apparaît dans la saison 5 et que j'ai repris à partir de la 4, mais il fallait que je le place :). Merci d'apprécier les répliques ;). Et pour les baisers, j'ai pas l'impression que ça te dérange, donc c'est cool on a un deal : je t'épargne les slash plus poussés en les mettant dans un chap spécial avec les warnings (Legend ne lis pas ça!) et tu acceptes les baisers Merthur :). Les retrouvailles avec Gaïus, c'est maintenant, et je pense que tu seras contente ;).**_

_**Theod : et revoilà l'amoureux de Morgane :). Je me dirais qu'elle te plairait dans ce chap ! Merlin était très content au réveil mais comme il a repris du poil de la bête il s'est fait plaisir en mettant un vent à Arthur au lieu de lui montrer ;) j'ai envie de dire... ça faisait longtemps ! L'idée du pyjama m'est venue au boulot et je me suis marré tout seul en y pensant, content que ça ait fonctionné XD. Arthur a décidé d'assumer, que dire sinon qu'il a toujours été un homme intègre ? (et joueur, il tient ça de sa soeur XD). J'avoue que Merlin qui se fait griller à chaque fois c'est trop drôle à écrire, et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause. Mieux vaut y aller franchement au point où ils en sont, les secrets c'est pas bon pour la santé de la communauté. Sinon comme tu sais j'adore quand ça part en vaudeville et je m'en donne à coeur joie :). Ca doit être le théâtre, j'en ai fait un peu et je visualise toujours les scènes comiques comme si elles se passaient sur scène quand je les écris ;). Sinon Gwen a toujours la bonne manière de couper court à l'agitation et Morgane a toujours le bon mot de la fin :) comme tu le dis si bien. Ravi de t'avoir fait rire encore une fois.**_

_**Lele35 : c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte XD. Heureux que ce chapitre t'ait plu et c'est une victoire pour moi à chaque éclat de rire parce que le rire c'est bon pour la santé !**_

_**MAIS : un chapitre un peu plus sérieux et axé sur l'émotion ce coup-ci parce qu'il faut varier les plaisirs :). Direction l'hôpital pour voir Gaïus. **_

**CHAPITRE 43**

Alors que la voiture filait vers l'hôpital, chacun de ses occupants était songeur.

Perceval partait prendre son service et les accompagnait, mais c'était Morgane qui avait pris le volant du véhicule gracieusement prêté par Lancelot. Merlin, Arthur et Gwen étaient assis sur la banquette arrière, et tous étaient silencieux tandis que le paysage défilait à travers la vitre, pensant à la rencontre qui se préparait.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin était fou de joie à la pensée de revoir Gaïus, mais il se sentait franchement stressé à l'idée de se retrouver face à Uther.

C'était plus fort que lui, quand il pensait au vieux Roi, il se retrouvait réexpédié en plein règne de la terreur, à l'époque où il était jeune et maladroit, et où il finissait immanquablement par échouer au pilori pour s'être embrouillé les pinceaux.

Il n'en avait jamais mené très large devant Uther Pendragon (sauf la fois où il avait quatre vingts ans et où il avait enfin pu cracher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à son propos sans prendre de risques. Il fallait quand même avouer que sur ce coup-là, il s'était bien rattrapé).

A ses débuts à Camelot, il se souvenait d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait les parages du plus acharné des détracteurs de la magie, et il ne comptait plus toutes les occasions où il s'était retrouvé à espérer très fort qu'Uther ne remarque rien de bizarre chez lui en se faisant tout petit sous son regard d'acier.

La grande majorité des comportements idiots qu'il avait développés dans ses jeunes années à Camelot venaient de l'intense nécessité qu'il ressentait de rester parfaitement insignifiant aux yeux de cet homme, par lequel il ne faisait pas bon du tout se faire remarquer.

Il avait encore des frissons du jour où Aredian l'avait pointé du doigt en pleine salle du conseil en le traitant de sorcier et de la crise cardiaque qu'il avait failli avoir en sentant les yeux froids d'Uther se poser sur lui.

Merlin avait toujours trouvé le vieux Roi impressionnant, un peu comme... un rocher, impossible à bouger, insensible au sens de l'humour, et toujours prêt à vous foudroyer sur-place d'un regard impitoyable pour bien vous faire sentir à quel point vous étiez peu de chose sur cette terre.

Il avait sauvé la vie d'Uther un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il avait toujours eu l'impression de valoir moins à ses yeux que la poussière qui s'accrochait sous ses chaussures, tout ça sans même qu'il sache, pour sa magie.

Merlin avait toujours pensé que si Uther découvrait la vérité à son sujet, sa vie serait finie. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il pouvait être certain de se retrouver condamné à mort si ça arrivait (parce que, très honnêtement, il aurait toujours pu s'enfuir) c'était qu'Uther avait le pouvoir de le séparer d'Arthur en lui retournant la tête pour faire en sorte qu'il le considère comme son ennemi, et que la vie sans Arthur (hier, comme aujourd'hui) était tout simplement impossible à envisager pour lui.

Arthur était attaché à lui, Merlin le savait... mais d'un autre côté, il était si loyal à son père.

Il n'avait jamais voulu se demander comment réagirait son prince si Uther prenait la décision de se débarrasser de lui, parce que la pensée d'Arthur lui tournant le dos pour se ranger à l'opinion de son père le concernant était la chose la plus horrible qu'il puisse imaginer, et qu'il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'il ferait si ça arrivait.

Il ne voulait même pas avoir à se poser la question. Alors il avait joué les caméléons et les imbéciles, et, en l'espace de six ans, Uther avait réussi à le transformer en magicien névrosé, qui avait pris l'habitude de brider tellement ses propres facultés qu'il réfléchissait dans la plupart des cas comme quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas du tout. Merlin se souvenait des nuits qu'il avait passées à rêver du jour où il serait enfin libre, où il serait enfin accepté. Du jour où Arthur saurait pour sa magie, et lui dirait : « ça ne change rien entre nous ». Au début, il en rêvait avec espoir, puis, au fil du temps qui passait, il avait commencé à s'interdire cette espérance, et à se répéter « contente-toi de ce que tu as », parce que c'était toujours mieux que de devoir perdre Arthur.

Malgré ça, Merlin n'avait jamais détesté Uther. La plupart du temps, il était assez horrifié par sa manière de penser et d'agir. Il l'avait souvent plaint, et parfois, il avait eu vraiment pitié de lui.

Mais quels que soient ses sentiments de répulsion à son égard, il l'avait protégé, parce qu'Arthur l'aimait, et qu'il était naturel pour Merlin, aimant Arthur comme il l'aimait, de protéger tous ceux à qui son prince était attaché, même si c'était à son propre détriment, même quand tourner le dos et fermer les yeux pour laisser le pire arriver aurait paru une bien meilleure solution pour le plus grand nombre.

Le jour où Uther, grièvement blessé, était arrivé à la fin de son règne, Merlin n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'Arthur, qui n'était pas prêt à perdre son père, lui avait demandé de l'aider, et il voulait sincèrement réussir quand il avait tenté de le guérir... parce que son ami en avait besoin.

Et que ce dont Arthur avait besoin comptait bien plus pour Merlin que ce dont il avait besoin lui-même... que ce dont n'importe qui d'autre avait besoin, en fait.

Merlin se souvenait avec tristesse de l'époque où il avait négligé les autres magiciens par amour pour son prince, parce qu'il se rappelait très bien l'effet que ça faisait d'avoir le cœur perpétuellement déchiré entre deux allégeances contraires. Il était l'enfant de la magie, né pour oeuvrer en elle, et il avait passé des années à se comporter comme un traître envers les siens en soutenant un régime qui les persécutait.

Mais il savait, que si c'était à refaire, il prendrait la même décision.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui comme hier, il appartenait à Arthur, et il ne pouvait pas exister séparément de lui.

L'amour qu'il avait pour lui était plus grand que tous les devoirs qui lui incombaient, même ceux envers son peuple.

Il était à la fois sa plus grande force, et sa plus terrible faiblesse.

Le fantôme d'Uther Pendragon avait plané sur sa vie bien après sa mort, l'empêchant de dire la vérité à Arthur même lorsque c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, parce que l'ancien Roi lui avait appris à vivre avec une peur omniprésente. Et c'était cet homme-là qu'il allait revoir aujourd'hui. Parce qu'Arthur lui avait demandé de l'accompagner.

Avec un frisson, Merlin leva les yeux vers son ami, qui regardait tout droit devant lui, la mâchoire tendue. Il se demandait bien comment allait tourner cette rencontre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur aimait son père.

Dans cette vie, bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas connu. Pour être sincère, il n'en avait même pas éprouvé l'envie, à voir la manière dont il avait traité Morgane à l'époque où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au monde tous les deux.

Arthur avait eu la chance de connaître sa mère dans cette réincarnation. Il avait des souvenirs d'elle, il savait qu'elle l'avait aimé, il se souvenait de ses étreintes et de ses mots tendres. Même Morgause, qui autrefois, avait été une ennemie acharnée, l'avait aimé dans cette vie, à sa manière distante, à travers Morgane. Il avait grandi dans une famille dirigée par trois femmes, et il avait été enrichi par ces trois modèles, même si sa référence, en matière parentale, était et resterait toujours Morgane, qui, à ses yeux, avait été à la fois une sœur, et une deuxième mère.

Grâce à elle, il était capable, aujourd'hui, de se rendre compte qu'il était normal, pour un petit garçon, d'être consolé quand il pleurait au lieu d'écoper d'un «sois un homme et sèche tes larmes », d'être embrassé le soir au coucher et serré par des bras aimants au lieu d'être expédié au lit à la manière militaire, d'avoir droit à des explications quand il commettait des erreurs au lieu de s'entendre dire d'un ton méprisant: « la prochaine fois, essaie d'être à la hauteur ».

La différence entre sa première et sa seconde éducation était si énorme qu'il avait parfois de la peine à prendre la mesure du fossé qui existait entre elles.

Mais une chose était certaine.

Autrefois, à Camelot, Uther avait été son seul parent, son exemple... et son modèle, jusqu'au jour où Merlin avait débarqué dans sa vie, venant lui prouver que tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru devoir faire pour obtenir la considération de ses pairs, et de son peuple, n'était que des sottises, parce que ce n'était pas ça, être un homme.

Arthur se souvenait encore, avec tendresse, de la manière dont Merlin avait révolutionné, à force de patience, de présence (et de souffrances vaillamment endurées), ses conceptions de la royauté, de la virilité et de l'honneur, et l'avait aidé à accepter que non, ce n'était pas un crime, d'avoir des sentiments, des doutes, des questions, des faiblesses, et de les partager avec les personnes chères au lieu de les garder pour soi.

Il avait beau traiter Merlin de fille un jour sur deux, il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'il avait toujours admiré l'homme qu'il était, un homme qui avait l'intelligence de refuser les shémas tout tracés et le cœur d'être vraiment lui-même dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il fallait du courage pour être un Merlin, plus qu'il n'en fallait pour être un Arthur, parce que Merlin était... comme sa magie, d'une bonté essentielle, et que la bonté... avait la vie dure en ce monde, quel que soit l'âge.

Arthur était persuadé que son père, si toutefois il avait la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé après sa mort, lui reprocherait de s'être livré à cette influence, et d'avoir été à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il lui avait appris, mais les faits étaient là : il était devenu un meilleur Roi, en écoutant Merlin, qu'Uther ne l'avait jamais été en ne s'écoutant que lui-même.

Il était un meilleur homme, aujourd'hui, que son père ne pourrait jamais espérer l'être.

Autrefois, il avait appris le partage des responsabilités avec Merlin, puis avec Guenièvre, qui s'étaient associés pour l'inciter à écouter son cœur, à faire preuve d'empathie, à comprendre ses sujets, à ne pas se comporter comme un crétin.

Et dans les temps modernes, Morgane avait parachevé leur œuvre commune (le transformer en être humain décent) pour faire de lui (du moins il l'espérait) quelqu'un de bien : un homme capable de faire ses choix et d'assumer ses décisions, suffisamment confiant en lui-même pour ne pas se retrouver assailli par les doutes à la moindre remise en question, mais suffisamment ouvert pour prendre en compte l'opinion des autres lorsqu'elle était constructive.

Arthur aimait son père.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était aveugle à ses défauts.

Uther avait régné et vécu seul autrefois. Il avait répété les mêmes erreurs dans cette vie, parce qu'il était un homme fier, et un homme autoritaire, un homme à la poigne de fer qui voulait absolument plier les autres à sa vision des choses et non les laisser juste... être eux-mêmes en les aimant tels qu'ils étaient.

Arthur était en colère contre lui à cause de ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère, et parce qu'il avait eu l'esprit étriqué au point de rejeter Morgane _deux fois, _comme si la première n'avait pas été suffisante.

Il avait peur du moment où il se retrouverait confronté à lui parce qu'il redoutait de perdre ses moyens comme à la vieille époque, quand une petite réflexion suffisait à lui donner envie de courir se cacher dans sa chambre en pensant « je ne suis pas à la hauteur ».

Il craignait qu'Uther ne réagisse à ses prises de positions en lui disant « tu n'es plus mon fils », parce qu'il savait qu'un tel rejet lui ferait mal.

Mais en même temps, il savait aussi qu'il ne renoncerait ni en ce qu'il croyait, ni en ceux qu'il aimait, pour voir la fierté se dessiner dans les yeux de son père à nouveau.

Il s'en voulait encore, de n'avoir pas eu le courage d'imposer son amour pour Guenièvre, de l'avoir obligée à se cacher pendant des années comme si leur couple était une honte, d'être revenu aussi souvent par lâcheté sur sa décision de faire d'elle sa femme.

Il se reprochait encore, ses anciennes réactions vis à vis de la magie, son ignorance, son aveuglement et ses préjugés qui avaient condamné Merlin au secret pendant de si longues années, le mettant au supplice à l'idée qu'il pourrait être rejeté par lui si la vérité venait à éclater.

Et il regrettait infiniment, de n'avoir pas été là pour soutenir Morgane, quand elle aurait eu besoin de son aide, à l'époque où elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs et vécu dans l'angoisse d'être condamnée par son propre père.

Il avait fait défaut aux trois personnes qu'il aimait le plus parce qu'il avait cru que le plus important était d'être un bon fils pour son père, et il voulait leur prouver que si ç'avait été à refaire, il ne referait pas les choses de la même façon.

Longtemps auparavant, il avait choisi son chemin... et il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Il avait choisi la magie, la même magie que son père avait condamnée et détestée... et elle lui avait tout donné en retour : la certitude d'être aimé, la paix, un royaume uni, une sœur, un fils, et même...une seconde vie. Il se sentait redevable pour toutes ces choses, parce que sans elles, il n'était rien.

Il regarda vers Guenièvre, qui était assise à ses côtés, dans sa tenue des temps modernes, jeans, pullover et veste blanche, ses longs cheveux bouclés répandus sur ses épaules, et il pensa à Galaad, qui déjà, grandissait en elle.

Aujourd'hui, qu'il allait faire face à son père, la pensée de son fils lui donnait de la force.

Parce qu'il désirait que Galaad puisse être fier de lui en tant que père, un jour, plus qu'il ne désirait l'approbation d'Uther en tant que fils.

Peut-être était-ce le signe qu'il avait enfin atteint la maturité, et qu'il était prêt pour avoir cet enfant qu'il avait tellement attendu.

Mais, même s'il ne tenait pas à tout prix à s'attirer l'approbation de son père, il espérait qu'Uther arriverait à passer au-dessus de ses préjugés, et que son amour pour lui serait plus fort que ses idées préconçues sur ce qu'un homme était censé être, ou ne pas être.

Parce qu'il était son père, et qu'Arthur avait de la peine, à l'idée qu'il puisse finir seul dans un lit d'hôpital par obstination et par fierté, plutôt qu'entouré de sa famille...

Et parce qu'il aurait aimé (vraiment aimé) pouvoir lui faire comprendre à son tour, toutes les choses que la vie lui avait apprises, pour qu'Uther Pendragon puisse enfin découvrir, ce qu'était vraiment l'amour, lui qui avait vécu dans la méfiance et dans la haine.

Plus que toute autre chose, Arthur avait de la compassion pour son père, et il espérait encore pouvoir le sauver de son pire ennemi : lui-même.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Guenièvre frissonnait, une main posée sur son ventre.

Dans sa première jeunesse, elle avait accepté tous les sacrifices pour l'amour d'Arthur.

Elle avait supporté sans se plaindre les avancées de son fiancé vers elle et ses volte-faces inattendus selon qu'il était déchiré entre le désir et la culpabilité vis à vis d'elle, selon qu'il pensait pouvoir assumer, ou non, leur relation au grand jour lorsque le temps viendrait.

Parfois, Arthur avait manqué de courage pour la soutenir.

Sous le règne d'Uther, mais aussi... après sa mort, lorsque son esprit planait encore sur le château.

Gwen avait écouté les gens l'accuser indistinctement pendant des années d'être une sorcière,une manipulatrice, une arriviste, une profiteuse, alors que son seul tort était d'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui était aussi un prince.

Elle avait été obligée d'entendre des personnes jalouses ou mal intentionnées pérorer qu'elle n'était pas assez noble pour Arthur, ni assez bien née, et qu'elle ne serait jamais pour lui qu'une passade, qu'une relation volée, qu'un moment agréable qui s'effacerait rapidement de sa mémoire.

Elle était restée silencieuse parce qu'elle était convaincue que seul le temps lui donnerait raison, et que le véritable amour avait le pouvoir de triompher de toutes les épreuves.

Et pour l'amour d'Arthur, elle avait terminé comme la garde-malade de l'homme qui avait passé sa vie à l'insulter et à la regarder comme quantité méprisable.

Elle avait soigné, nourri, veillé comme une fille le Roi qui avait fait exécuter son propre père.

Ca n'avait pas été facile, pour elle, d'agir de cette manière-là.

Il lui avait fallu toute sa capacité à pardonner, pour y parvenir, et c'était seulement parce qu'elle aimait _vraiment _Arthur qu'elle y était arrivée.

Elle l'avait fait pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la patience d'endurer ne serait-ce qu'une seule réflexion désobligeante des lèvres d'Uther Pendragon, même pour Arthur.

Elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à lui pardonner s'il cherchait à la rabaisser encore.

Et elle redoutait vraiment de voir Arthur plier devant son père, comme autrefois...

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus question que de lui, ou d'elle, ou de Merlin. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, cet enfant serait magique, et si Arthur n'était pas capable de prendre position pour son fils maintenant, le serait-il jamais ?

Gwen espérait, vraiment, qu'il ne la décevrait pas.

Elle savait, que ce ne serait pas le cas de Morgane, parce que Morgane n'avait jamais hésité à s'affirmer face à son père. Gwen se souvenait de la manière dont elle lui avait toujours tenu tête. De cette nuit au cachot qu'elle avait passée après l'avoir traité de tyran parce qu'il avait fait tuer Thomas. Morgane avait toujours été courageuse.

Elle n'avait jamais tourné sa langue dans sa bouche en attendant de choisir son camp.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que pour une fois, Arthur prendrait exemple sur sa soeur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane regardait la route, soulagée d'être au volant pour ne pas avoir à penser à ce qui allait se passer lors de la confrontation entre Arthur, et Uther.

Ils s'étaient toujours aimés, tous les deux.

Arthur était un fils loyal, dans sa première vie, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son père.

Et Uther avait donné sa vie pour sauver son fils, démontrant à quel point la réciproque de cet amour était réelle.  
Mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour Arthur, Uther l'avait tenu dans un lien d'emprise autrefois, l'écrasant sous sa poigne paternelle, l'empêchant de devenir pleinement lui-même.

Morgane connaissait Arthur.

Elle l'avait élevé. Il était son frère. Le garçon qui proclamait qu'il était gay devant quatre cents personnes pour défendre les droits LGBT alors qu'il ne l'était même pas, le jeune homme qui était amoureux de la magie au point de communiquer avec elle même au travers d'un mur infranchissable, le Roi qui avait uni Albion et qui était capable de faire des miracles.

Arthur n'était pas l'homme qu'Uther avait voulu faire de lui autrefois, il ressemblait au fond de son cœur bien plus à sa mère, qu'à son père, et toute l'éducation la plus rigide du monde n'avait pu l'empêcher de revenir à son cœur, parce que c'était à travers lui qu'il était grand comme le monde.

Arthur était capable de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu.

Il pouvait montrer la vérité à Uther.

Il pouvait infléchir ses pensées et l'amener à regarder le monde... différemment.

Morgane était convaincue qu'il le pouvait.

Peut-être alors découvrirait-elle enfin qu'elle avait un père.

En fin de compte.

Elle aurait aimé ça.

Après tout, elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour qui décidait de prendre un nouveau départ.

Et pourtant, elle n'osait pas espérer.

Elle espérait juste, si le pire arrivait, qu'Arthur n'aurait pas le cœur brisé.

S'il en était un pour lequel elle se réjouissait sincèrement, c'était Merlin. Elle savait qu'il serait vraiment heureux de retrouver Gaïus, et ce n'était que justice, que l'un d'entre eux, au moins, ait droit à de belles retrouvailles... surtout si c'était lui. Pour le reste... elle réservait son jugement, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi elle devait s'attendre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital, et ils en sortirent tous les cinq, en se jetant des regards ébranlés.

Avant de partir, Gwen avait appelé Gaïus pour lui demander de venir les rencontrer dans le parc.

Il avait attendu cet appel avec impatience et il était prêt à sortir pour les rencontrer à l'instant même où il avait décroché son téléphone.

Gwen et son père adoptif avaient parlé ensemble pour la dernière fois après sa rencontre avec Morgane et les chevaliers, au Café les Trois Ciels, et elle lui avait expliqué, à ce moment-là, à quel point il s'était trompé au sujet de la « sorcière ». Ayant retrouvé ses derniers souvenirs, Gwen lui avait raconté, comment Morgane l'avait aidée, après qu'elle ait perdu son enfant autrefois, et Gaïus avait compris à qu'il avait raté beaucoup de choses.

Ils avaient eu une longue conversation sur tous les changements qu'il avait manqués à Camelot, avant que Gwen ne lui apprenne la grande nouvelle : à savoir qu'elle allait enfin retrouver Arthur, et Merlin.

A ce moment-là, elle lui avait promis, de les lui emmener tous les deux, dimanche matin, et il lui avait promis, d'essayer de travailler Uther au corps pour qu'il révise l'opinion qu'il pouvait avoir par rapport à sa fille, de laquelle il n'avait visiblement pas cessé de dire du mal depuis sa dernière visite.

Maintenant, le moment des retrouvailles était arrivé.

Gaïus aimait Merlin comme un fils, et Merlin aimait Gaïus comme un père.

Gwen aimait Merlin comme un frère, et elle était tellement heureuse qu'ils puissent enfin se revoir tous les deux. Elle se souvenait encore, à quel point son ami avait été ébranlé par la mort de son mentor, dans leur première vie. Merlin avait été inconsolable, malgré tous ses efforts pour être présente pour lui. Gaïus était parti trop tôt, et trop brutalement. Tous les deux n'avaient jamais eu le temps de se dire au revoir. Elle était émue à la pensée qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de le faire maintenant, puisque de longues années les attendaient encore.

Elle bipa Gaïus avec son téléphone, et quand il décrocha, elle lui dit simplement :

-Papa ? Nous sommes là.

-J'arrive, lui répondit-il, avec impatience.

Gwen regarda Merlin avec un sourire, et lui expliqua :

-Il va venir à notre rencontre.

Arthur serra le bras de Merlin avec affection, partageant sa joie, et Perceval eut une expression enchantée en affirmant :

-Gaïus est vraiment un patient adorable, depuis le temps qu'il est dans mon service, il est devenu un véritable ami. Et il n'a pas cessé de parler de toi depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs à ton sujet, Merlin. J'imagine d'ici sa joie de te revoir. Je crois qu'il attendait ce jour avec plus d'impatience que mes enfants attendent Noël.

-Je ressens exactement la même chose, avoua Merlin, les yeux brillants.

Dans sa première vie, Gaïus avait été son père de cœur. Aujourd'hui encore, il considérait que c'était grâce à lui s'il n'avait pas mal tourné en atteignant l'adolescence, et s'il était devenu le magicien qu'il était. Sans Gaïus, qui le connaissait vraiment et qui le soutenait toujours, il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il serait devenu à Camelot. Son mentor l'avait aidé à trouver un but à ses pouvoirs. C'était lui, qui, le premier, l'avait encouragé à s'en servir pour protéger Arthur. Il avait toujours su à quel point Merlin était attaché à son Roi et à quel point il pouvait rêver du jour où Arthur saurait enfin la vérité à son sujet, mais il n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour assister à l'unification d'Albion, ni la réhabilitation de la magie. Il y avait tellement de choses, que Gaïus avait manqué de partager avec lui, et tellement de choses, que Merlin avait envie de lui dire à présent. Mais surtout, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, comme autrefois, quand il rentrait d'une mission accomplie qui était destinée à passer inaperçue aux yeux de tout le monde, sauf des siens, et qu'ils réintégraient tous les deux les appartements qu'ils partageaient au château bras dessus, bras dessous, pour prendre un bon repas ensemble, en revenant sur les derniers évènements qui avaient secoué le royaume, en débattant de médecine, et de magie, et en se félicitant l'un l'autre pour avoir sauvé la journée. Ces moments-là lui manquaient, tout comme l'amour paternel que Gaïus avait pour lui, et il n'arrivait pas à croire au bonheur qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver toutes ces choses.

Il avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve.

-Le voilà, s'exclama soudain Gwen.

Quand il vit Gaïus apparaître, marchant d'un pas vif à l'autre bout du parc, Merlin sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Il se retourna vers Arthur avec un sourire radieux, et celui-ci, appuyé contre Morgane, leur dit d'un ton heureux, à lui et à Gwen :

-Allez-y, tous les deux. Allez vite le rejoindre. C'est votre moment.

Merlin et Gwen échangèrent un regard complice, puis, se saisissant par la main, s'en allèrent en courant à la rencontre du vieil homme. De l'autre côté du parc, Gaïus s'élança dans leur direction comme s'il avait vingt ans à nouveau. Quand ils furent à dix pas, Gwen s'exclama : « Regarde qui je t'ai ramené, Papa ! » et Merlin cria : « Gaïus ! ». Gaïus répondit : « Merlin ? Merlin ! Mon garçon, comme tu m'as manqué ! ».Un instant plus tard, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, riant et pleurant à la fois tandis qu'ils se serraient de toutes leurs forces. C'était tellement bon. Merlin ferma les yeux dans cette étreinte qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la chance de revivre, et il murmura :

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez vraiment là, Gaïus.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en larmes, mais Gaïus lui répondit avec son humour habituel.

-Et pourtant. C'est bien moi. En cher et en os. Laisse-moi te regarder, Merlin.

Merlin fit un pas en arrière et se présenta à lui, ouvrant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda-t-il avec un vaste sourire.

-Mon Dieu. Tu ressembles à t'y méprendre au jeune idiot qui a débarqué sous mon toit par un beau jour de printemps pour me sauver la vie ! Moi qui me disais avec fierté que tu étais enfin devenu un homme... tout est à recommencer ! J'espère que tu te nourris bien au moins, dit Gaïus en l'observant d'un oeil tendre et critique à la fois.

-Evidemment, étant donné que... je suis devenu très fort en cuisine, dit Merlin en haussant un sourcil.

-Je croirai ça quand j'aurai goûté à tes plats, lui répondit Gaïus en riant. Parce que si je me souviens bien, ce n'était pas ta spécialité autrefois !

Merlin éclata de rire.

Le sourire de Gaïus s'effaça alors qu'il lui serrait l'épaule en secouant la tête.

-Merlin, lui dit-il, tendrement. Tu nous a faits revenir. Tu as ramené la magie. Tu es vraiment le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Je suis tellement fier de toi.

Merlin s'illumina. Gaïus se retourna vers Gwen, l'étreignit tendrement à son tour, et murmura avec reconnaissance :

-Merci de me l'avoir ramené, ma chérie.

-De rien, Papa, répondit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Gaïus secoua la tête et les regarda avec une expression rayonnante.

-Je suis tellement heureux, maintenant que je vous ai tous les deux, dit-il avec amour. Merlin, tu sais que dans cette vie, Gwen est ma fille ?

-J'ai entendu ça, dit Merlin, avec chaleur. J'ai aussi entendu que vous avez été marié avec Alice !

-Ah, je regrette que tu ne nous aie pas connus à l'époque où nous vivions ensemble, elle et moi, dit Gaïus, en hochant la tête. Je peux t'assurer que nous avons bien rattrapé le temps perdu la première fois !

-Je suis vraiment heureux de l'apprendre, dit Merlin, avec émotion. Vous avez largement mérité une belle vie, cette fois-ci.

-Une très belle vie, acquiesça Gaïus. Mon seul regret... est d'avoir manqué tout ce que j'ai manqué à Camelot. Où donc est Arthur ?

-A la traîne, comme d'habitude, répondit Gwen, en roulant des yeux.

Gaïus regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille et vit Arthur, Morgane et Perceval qui s'approchaient lentement, pour leur laisser le temps de parler un peu avant d'arriver sur la scène des retrouvailles. Arthur agita la main à son attention avec un sourire.

-Bon sang ! dit Gaïus, stupéfait. Lui aussi a l'air de nouveau l'air d'un gamin !

-Papa ? dit Gwen, les yeux brillants. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'apprendre.

Merlin lui adressa un regard joyeux, se doutant de quoi elle allait parler. Il avait hâte de découvrir la réaction de Gaïus à la grande nouvelle ! Gwen eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

-Papa, j'attends un enfant. Tu vas être grand-père.

-Mon Dieu ! s'écria Gaïus, en la serrant dans ses bras, ému jusqu'aux larmes.

-Non. Ce n'est qu'Arthur, rectifia la voix enjouée de Morgane, alors que les trois retardataires arrivaient à leur hauteur. Mais Merlin l'a aidé, sur ce coup-là.

Elle eut un petit sourire et salua :

-Bonjour, Gaïus.

-Morgane ! dit-il, stupéfait.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais par pitié, ne réagissez pas comme mon père. Je ne suis sur le point d'assassiner personne.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gaïus ne savait plus comment exprimer la joie de retrouver ses quatre protégés comme à l'époque où ils étaient encore jeunes et solidaires à Camelot. C'était un réel plaisir de les revoir ainsi, y compris Morgane, qui ressemblait tellement à la jeune fille courageuse et volontaire qu'elle avait été avant de commencer à changer qu'il en était émerveillé. Il en voulait vraiment à Uther, de lui avoir si mal parlé d'elle dans les derniers jours, maintenant qu'il la voyait en chair et en os. A croire qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré la même personne !

Les quatre jeunes gens passèrent les trente minutes qui suivirent à raconter à Gaïus, un peu tous à la fois, comment Merlin, Arthur et Gwen étaient entrés dans la Source afin rechercher l'âme de Galaad, pour que Gwen puisse être enceinte de lui, une seconde fois, comment ils avaient retrouvés les œufs de dragon éparpillés à l'intérîeur des bouches d'égoût, et les conséquences du retour de la magie sur les sorciers des temps modernes, ce qui laissa Gaïus perdu au milieu des plus folles conjectures, par rapport au lien que Merlin pouvait avoir avec la magie.

Gaïus était stupéfait et impressionné, autant par l'envergure que les dons de Merlin semblaient avoir pris que par les connaissances de Morgane, et il aurait pu rester des heures à parler de toutes ces choses avec eux.

D'autant qu'Arthur et Gwen participaient à la discussion d'une manière qui en révélait beaucoup sur la manière dont ils s'étaient familiarisés avec la magie en son absence, si bien que Gaïus était encore plus heureux qu'il n'avait pensé l'être, parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il assistait au miracle qu'il avait toujours espéré voir se produire dans sa première vie : un Merlin enfin pleinement reconnu, aimé et accepté par ses amis, qui était libre de rayonner de tous ses talents au lieu de vivre caché et misérable dans l'angoisse d'être découvert.

Savoir qu'il allait être grand-père par-dessus le marché le remplissait de joie, surtout quand il entendait parler de son futur petit fils.

Galaad allait certainement devenir un jeune homme étonnant.

Gaïus espérait juste qu'il vivrait assez longtemps pour le connaître...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur se réjouissait du fond du cœur pour Gaïus, pour Guenièvre, et surtout pour Merlin, qui retrouvait enfin son cher mentor comme à l'époque de Camelot.

Il était heureux parce que, même si Merlin avait perdu Hunith et Balinor, il lui restait le tuteur qu'il avait tellement aimé dans sa première vie, et parce que c'était bon, de voir Merlin entouré de tout cet amour, au centre d'une famille qui l'adorait, après qu'il ait été si seul, et si malheureux, pendant si longtemps.

Après un moment, Gaïus s'adressa à lui pour lui dire :

-Je suis vraiment très fier de vous, Arthur.

Et Arthur rougit en lui répondant :

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

-Si, je le suis, affirma Gaïus, avec force. Vous vous souvenez, de cette discussion que nous avons eue autrefois, à propos des personnes cachées dans l'ombre qui ont tant fait pour vous à Camelot...

-Vous voulez dire, à propos de Merlin, acquiesça Arthur, avec un petit sourire, en hochant tendrement la tête au souvenir des propos couverts que lui avait tenus Gaïus à cette occasion-là.

-C'est précisément pour ça que je suis fier de vous. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, vous savez que je parlais de Merlin à l'époque. Parce que vous avez enfin fini par comprendre la vérité à son sujet... et par l'accepter tel qu'il est. Je ne pensais pas vivre pour voir ce jour, et maintenant que je l'ai vu, je suis plus heureux que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. C'est la récompense de mes vieux jours, tout ce qui me manquait encore pour être parfaitement comblé.

Arthur sourit à Merlin qui clignait des yeux en lui adressant un regard enchanté et il dit :

-Pour être honnête avec vous, Gaïus, j'ai fait plus qu'accepter Merlin. Je l'aime... vraiment, vous savez. Avec toute sa magie. Merlin est la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit, et je suis honoré de l'avoir à mes côtés.

-Je suis tellement heureux d'entendre ça, dit Gaïus, ému.

-Nous faisons vraiment partie de la même famille, maintenant, affirma Arthur.

-Oh ! Oui. Vous et Gwen allez me donner un fabuleux petit fils,, dit Gaïus, ravi.

-Et je vais avoir l'honneur de vous demander la main de votre fille, dit Arthur, avec un sourire, alors que Gwen se retournait vers lui, les yeux brillants de surprise. Pour vous prouver à quel point je suis sérieux dans mes intentions envers elle.

-Comme si j'en doutais un instant ! répondit Gaïus en riant.

-Et... j'espère que vous ne serez pas choqué si j'accapare aussi votre fils, continua Arthur, en hochant la tête. Même si je ne peux pas vous demander officiellement la main de vos deux enfants à la fois. Non pas que je ne le ferais pas, si je pouvais. C'est-à-dire, si c'était légal. Mais même si ce n'est pas très légal, je tiens à le faire à titre officieux, parce que...

-Arthur ! souffla Merlin, rouge pivoine. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ?

Gaïus dévisagea Arthur d'un œil perplexe.

-Arthur, mon garçon, qu'essaies-tu donc de me dire ? demanda-t-il, n'y comprenant goutte.

-Que Merlin et moi..., bafouilla Arthur, en pensant que toute l'affaire allait sans doute s'avérer très maladroite.

Mais il tenait à faire les choses bien, parce que c'était une question d'honneur.

Il se redressa fermement et affirma :

-Merlin et moi.. nous sommes... ensemble.

-Oui, ça, ce n'est pas nouveau, dit Gaïus en riant. Vous avez été ensemble depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.

-Non, je veux dire, vraiment ensemble, dit Arthur, en saisissant la main de Merlin. Je m'engage solennellement à le rendre heureux et à veiller sur lui, exactement comme pour votre fille, et je promets que...

-Ils sont en ménage à trois, l'informa aimablement Morgane, coupant court aux embrouillaminis de son frère.

Le sourcil de Gaïus sauta en l'air et il dit :

-Oh.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin, puis à Gwen qui intervint pour signaler :

-C'est moi qui ai entériné la proposition, je suis d'accord.

-Oh, répéta Gaïus.

Il regarda Arthur avec stupéfaction et lâcha :

-_Mes deux enfants à la fois__ ?_

Arthur s'empourpra et dit:

-Oui.

-Eh bien ! Vous m'étonnerez toujours. Je n'ai pas fini d'aller de surprise en surprise avec vous !

-Dit comme ça, intervint Merlin, rouge pivoine, ça semble... ça semble... mais je vous assure que... excusez-nous un instant.

Il se retourna vers Arthur, l'entraîna un peu à l'écart et souffla d'un ton courroucé, rouge de confusion :

-Est-ce que vous allez vraiment faire ça à chaque fois, parce que... c'est affreusement gênant. Gaïus est comme mon _père, _bon sang !

-Je sais bien ! Mais il va habiter avec nous, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il ne le découvrira pas par lui-même ! rétorqua Arthur, de la même manière. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il pense que tu es... mon gogoboy, ou je ne sais quoi. Je t'officialise... pour protéger ton honneur, Merlin. Tu pourrais... je ne sais pas... être reconnaissant ?

-Reconnaissant, hein ! dit Merlin, en lui lançant un regard en coin, incrédule.

-Parfaitement rétorqua Arthur. Si tu crois que c'est une démarche facile d'annoncer à tout le monde comme ça que je suis avec toi en plus d'être avec Guenièvre!

-Il fallait y penser avant de me sauter dessus à Bristol, parce que je n'avais rien demandé, moi, protesta Merlin. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui bondit sur les gens pour les embrasser à tout va, et...

-Comme si tu n'étais pas content avec ça, pointa Arthur, amusé, le réduisant au silence d'une seule phrase.

Merlin referma la bouche en s'empourprant et regarda ses pieds.

Gaïus regarda les deux inséparables qui débattaient avec animation à coups de chuchotements, à quelques pas de là, et il s'exclama, l'oeil rond :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent tous les deux ?

-Petite mise au point, lui expliqua Morgane, avec un grand sourire. Arthur a décidé d'être chevaleresque sur la question de ses relations avec Merlin, ce que je ne lui reprocherai pas, mais Merlin est encore un peu gêné d'être le deuxième compagnon officiel d'Arthur, parce qu'il a encore un peu de mal à assumer qu'il est gay...

-Morgane ! dit Gwen, d'un ton réprobateur.

-Quoi ! C'est exactement à cause de ça qu'ils sont en train de se chamailler, fit remarquer Morgane, un sourcil en l'air. Merlin doit avoir peur que Gaïus réagisse mal.

-Tu ne vas pas réagir mal, n'est-ce pas ? dit Gwen en regardant son père adoptif avec inquiétude.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je réagirais mal, si vous êtes heureux tous les deux, nota Gaïus. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, parce que vous y avez droit, autant l'un que l'autre, et pour être honnête... ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça. Merlin a consacré toute sa vie à Arthur, j'ai toujours su qu'il l'aimait énormément. Et puis je dois dire... que je suis réconforté d'entendre Arthur s'engager à veiller sur lui pour changer. Il était temps qu'il s'aperçoive que Merlin en a besoin.

Gwen embrassa son père sur la joue et lui dit :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma petite Gwen, dit Gaïus en riant.: Tout ce que j'espère, maintenant, c'est que la Source me prête vie assez longtemps pour voir la naissance de mon petit fils...

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça, Gaïus ? demanda Merlin qui avait entendu en se retournant vers lui, alarmé.

Et sous l'expression de son regard bleu, Gaïus se mordit la langue d'avoir parlé trop vite. Les dernières nouvelles de son cancer n'étaient pas bonnes, mais il n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de gâcher les retrouvailles avec cette histoire...

-Gaïus ? insista Merlin, en lui adressant un regard inquiet.

Et Gwen vit Perceval, qui était resté à l'écart jusque là, baisser les yeux sur ses pieds d'un air embarrassé.

-Percy ! s'exclama-t-elle, folle d'angoisse. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête-là ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose... que tu m'aurais caché, à propos de mon père ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, répondit Perceval. C'est à lui.

Gaïus eut un profond soupir.

-J'ai un cancer, avoua-t-il.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Gwen, à moitié folle. Quand as-tu appris ça ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Comment as-tu pu garder un tel secret pour toi ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, complètement bouleversée.

-Gwen, dit-il, en lui saisissant la main. Gwen, s'il te plaît. Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états. C'est l'ordre naturel des choses. Je suis vieux. Mon heure est proche. J'accepte ça. La vie ne peut pas... durer éternellement.

-Non, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête. Non, hors de question. Je ne vous ai pas enfin retrouvé pour vous perdre à nouveau, je n'accepterai pas ça. Nous avons des années à rattraper... et nous avons toute une vie à construire dans ce futur. Je refuse que les choses se passent de cette manière !

-Merlin, il n'est rien que tu puisses faire, dit doucement Gaïus.

Mais le regard bleu de Merlin s'affûta avec une détermination inébranlable, et il répondit :

-Je crois que si, au contraire.

Il s'approcha, toucha Gaïus, du bout des doigts, et laissa sa magie descendre vers lui, pour sonder son corps, là où la maladie avait commencé à se répandre en lui. La lumière dorée de son pouvoir lui révéla les zones d'ombre du cancer, là où les cellules avaient commencé à muter, et à se multiplier de manière erratique. Il n'était pas médecin, il ne comprenait pas le cancer à la manière des spécialistes; mais lorsqu'il le regardait avec les yeux de sa magie, il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire pour le vaincre:il lui suffisait de transmuter une seule des cellules malines avec son pouvoir, de corriger la direction qu'elle avait prise et la faire redevenir ce qu'elle aurait dû être, pour inspirer toutes celles qui l'entouraient à l'imiter, et faire en sorte que l'organisme qu'il voulait guérir redevienne un équilibre harmonieux au lieu d'être un ensemble qui s'auto-détruisait.

Il rouvrit les yeux et dit à Gaïus, avec un grand sourire:

-Vous allez rentrer avec nous à la maison, et je vais m'occuper de ça. Je vous promets que vous ne serez plus malade.

Gaïus le regarda en clignant des yeux.

-Merlin... tu n'es pas sérieux...

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, répondit Merlin d'un ton ferme.

-C'est un cancer, Merlin, articula Gaïus, sous le choc.

-Oui. Je sais. Mais ça n'est pas un problème, pour moi, répondit Merlin avec assurance.

Gwen submergée par l'émotion saisit Merlin par le bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Il va aller bien ? dit-elle, n'osant y croire.

-Oui, dit Merlin, en se tournant vers elle, avec un sourire confiant, attrapant ses larmes du bout des doigt avant qu'elles ne roulent sur ses joues. Il va aller bien, Gwen. Galaad aura tout le temps de profiter de son grand-père. J'y veillerai personnellement.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle, en secouant la tête, submergée par l'émotion.

-Quand tu dis qu'il va aller bien... intervint Perceval, stupéfait. Tu veux dire... que tu peux... le guérir ?

Merlin regarda le grand chevalier et hocha la tête avec conviction.

-Oui. Je peux. Juste... pas ici, parce que si je le guéris, il va dormir... au moins pendant une bonne semaine, et à l'hôpital, ça risquerait de paraître... suspect. Je ne peux pas me permettre... d'être remarqué, pas dans cette époque, même pas... comme guérisseur miraculeux. Ca me causerait bien trop de problèmes.

-Mais est-ce que tu peux le faire... seulement pour lui... ou aussi... pour d'autres personnes ? insista Perceval, le cœur battant.

-Aussi pour d'autres personnes, confirma Merlin, avec un léger sourire.

Perceval lui saisit la main, totalement bouleversé.

-Dans mon service, articula-t-il. J'ai... des enfants. Certains d'entre eux sont... tu sais. Diagnostiqués incurables, alors qu'ils sont si jeunes. Est-ce que... tu pourrais... tu pourrais...

-Bien sûr, dit Merlin, en hochant la tête. Juste... comme je te disais. En-dehors de l'hôpital, si c'est possible. Et, il faut que les parents acceptent de garder le secret... à propos de moi. Si tu pouvais les convaincre de ramener les enfants dont tu parles à la maison, et m'emmener chez eux. Je le ferai. Quand tu voudras, Perceval.

Le grand chevalier ne répondit pas avec des mots.

Il attrapa Merlin et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, profondément ému.

-Tu es merveilleux, Merlin, s'exclama-t-il.

-Je n'ai encore rien fait, protesta Merlin.

-Je sais... mais tu le feras... et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte, pour moi, de savoir que mes enfants vont pouvoir... avoir une seconde chance, grâce à toi, eux aussi. Pour un peu, je t'embrasserais !

-Ah, non, protesta Merlin en riant. Assez de baisers comme ça pour aujourd'hui...

Mais par-dessus l'épaule de Perceval, il croisa le regard brillant d'Arthur, rempli d'amour et de fierté. Et lorsqu'il l'entendit articuler « mon miracle », il pensa, dans une bouffée d'émotion, qu'il n'aurait rien eu contre un nouveau baiser d'Arthur, juste là.


	45. Chapitre 44

_**CONTRE REVIEWS CHAPITRE 44**__**Valir : c'est clair que Merlin n'a pas intérêt à ce que qui que ce soit se rende compte du don qu'il possède parmi les officiels et les scientifiques. Mais je pense que lui, mieux que quiconque, sait à quel point il est important de faire preuve de prudence. Gaïus est un bon père dans le sens où c'est voir ses enfants heureux qui lui importe avant tout. Il a toujours su que Merlin aimait Arthur, il est heureux qu'Arthur rende enfin la pareille à Merlin, je pense que la forme sous laquelle ça se produit, au fond, lui importe peu.**_

_**Julie : Merlin va devoir trouver le moyen d'agir sans que son identité soit connue, sinon il est fichu. Mais effectivement, il y aura des retombées au retour de la magie et ils vont devoir trouver des solutions pour éviter de se retrouver dans la situation que tu décris (disséqués par les scientifiques et utilisés comme armes par les pouvoirs officiels). Ca fait partie des missions qui leur incombent dans l'organisation de la communauté des magiciens du futur ;). Juste, un arc après l'autre sinon je vais pas m'en sortir XD**_

_**Choupaaa : les pouvoirs de Merlin ont vraiment trouvé leur plein épanouissement, comme si le passage en Avalon avait terminé de les débloquer. C'est vrai que Merlin a un petit côté fille à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui et d'Arthur XD. 1 voix pour Lancelot et Morgane alors ;).**_

_**Ruby : oui, le passage sur Léon et la poésie dans le 503 est aussi un de mes préférés, la tête qu'il fait ! Ca se lit sur son visage qu'il n'achète pas une minute. Sur tumblr j'avais vu une image du 501, quand ils sont au banquet donné par Annis, et que Merlin est penché sur Arthur en train de discuter avec lui, au moment où il lui dit d'aller jongler, et le sous-titrage m'avait juste fait claquer de rire. On y voit Léon en train de récupérer la cruche de vin que tient Merlin d'un air habitué qu'il est même pas obligé de regarder pourquoi personne s'occupe de le servir, alors que les deux zigotos sont en train de se faire un "regard dans le blanc des yeux", et la légende dit grosso modo : "ça y est, ils recommencent encore, mince les gars, on va encore être obligés de s'occuper du service nous-mêmes... bon, qui c'est qui s'occupe de la vaisselle ce soir ?" . Je trouve que ça résume tellement bien la situation XD.**_

_**Violette : ouf que vous n'ayez pas été touchés personnellement... pour Merlin, en effet, il a ces deux côtés en lui... pour Arthur, parler à son père va être une épreuve pour lui, et pour une fois, il ne va pas jouer les malins... le contraste entre Gaïus et Uther risque d'être immense.**_

_**Tinette : tu ne te trompes pas... et, oui, le crétin royal est très attachant quand on y réfléchit un peu ;). D'autant plus dans le chapitre qui vient. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**_

_**Lena : oh oui c'est vrai quelle misère, la double demande en mariage pas bieeeen (lol XD mdr). Sérieusement je trouve moi qu'il est courageux Arthur il faut être bien accroché pour faire ça ;). Et sinon je vois que tu le veux vraiment, ce cher Lancelot... ! Bon courage pour ta rude semaine :).**_

_**Theod : tu as tout compris pour Merlin... et désolé pour le passage sur le cancer qui semble toucher beaucoup de monde, c'est vrai que c'est un sujet délicat à aborder qui peut blesser selon les expériences de chacun. Arthur révolutionne la demande en mariage XD sacré Arthur il ne changera jamais ;). Bon maintenant il faut s'accrocher pour le chapitre suivant, Uther entre en piste.**_

_**Legend : avec modération... t'es dure XD. Bon, allez, tope-là ;). Merci de lire même si tu es à la bourre.**_

_**Lele35 : il va falloir rien moins qu'un miracle pour faire changer d'avis Uther par rapport à la magie, en effet !**_

_**Princesse Kawaii : j'écoute toujours les bonnes idées de mes revieweurs ;). Sinon le cancer de Gaïus il ne l'a pas attrapé à l'hôpital, il l'avait déjà avant, mais non diagnostiqué, il a été découvert quand ils ont commencé à lui faire des analyses (comme quoi faut jamais faire des analyses, on a toujours des mauvaises surprises...).**_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que je n'ai trahi aucun des personnages en écrivant cette scène...**

**J'attends vos retours avec curiosité parce que c'était un passage que je me demandais comment tourner pour qu'il reste IC, j'espère y être arrivé :) Disons que j'ai essayé de respecter l'esprit du 503 en y ajoutant ma touche personnelle, dites-moi si c'est réussi. **

**CHAPITRE 45**

Ce fut Morgane qui donna le signal en affirmant :

-Maintenant, il est temps que nous allions voir Uther.

Gaïus lui renvoya un regard alarmé.

-Morgane..., comment dire ça... ton père...

-Quoi, il est mort ? dit Morgane, incrédule, qui n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Uther était un homme très obstiné, et elle était convaincue qu'il s'accrocherait à la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait revu Arthur.

-Non, s'empressa de rectifier Gaïus. Non, pas encore. Mais, comment dire Morgane, à ton sujet, il est...il est... tu sais comment il est. Vis à vis de ta magie. Ta dernière visite l'a convaincu que tu étais mauvaise, et...

-Oh, coupa-t-elle, d'un ton résigné. Oui. Ses convictions sur les sorciers n'ont pas beaucoup changé depuis l'époque... je suis au courant. Mais Arthur veut lui parler, et il souhaiterait que nous soyons tous présents quand il le fera.

Arthur hocha solennellement la tête.

-Je tiens à ce que Morgane soit là... de même que Merlin, et Guenièvre. Vous pouvez venir aussi, si vous le souhaitez, Gaïus.

Gaïus se mordit la lèvre, préoccupé.

-Arthur, ton père est fatigué, et malade. Quels que soient les reproches que tu as à lui faire, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de trop le bousculer, parce que... ça pourrait l'achever, si les choses se passaient mal entre vous.

Arthur frissonna.

-Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de faire du mal à mon père, Gaïus... mais il y a certaine choses que j'ai besoin de lui dire, et j'espère qu'il acceptera de les entendre.

-Tu n'as quand même pas pour projet de lui annoncer...

-...la vérité, Gaïus, dit Arthur, d'un ton ferme. Je veux qu'il sache la vérité à propos de moi.

Gaïus acquiesça en silence, en se demandant si « la vérité » incluait le même genre de révélations auxquelles il avait eu droit tout à l'heure. Il avait beau avoir soixante-treize ans, il avait vécu avec son temps et il avait gardé à travers Gwen un certain contact avec les réalités de la jeunesse des temps modernes. Avec une fille adolescente sur son vieil âge, il avait vite compris qu'il fallait avoir l'esprit ouvert et se montrer compréhensif. Et ayant partagé six ans des préoccupations de Merlin autrefois, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elles tournaient toutes sans exception autour d'Arthur, déjà à l'époque. Ce qui faisait qu'au final, il ne se sentait pas vraiment surpris pour le ménage à trois. Mais il doutait que ce soit le cas d'Uther Pendragon, et il imaginait l'électrochoc qu'il risquait de recevoir si Arthur débarquait avec ses conceptions révolutionnaires pour lui annoncer ce qu'il en était de ses choix de vie à l'heure actuelle.

-Essaie d'y aller doucement avec ton père, prévint-il.

-Je ne veux pas le brusquer, répondit Arthur. Mais il faut absolument qu'il revoie ses positions à propos de la magie. Non seulement à cause de Merlin, mais à cause de Galaad. Son petit-fils sera magicien-né, et l'idée qu'il puisse le voir comme le mal incarné m'est insupportable.

-Ai-je déjà dit que je pense que cette confrontation n'est pas une bonne idée ? lança Merlin d'un ton inquiet.

Arthur et Guenièvre lui renvoyèrent un regard décidé.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, soupira-t-il quand même, pour la forme.

-Merlin... tu n'as pas à avoir peur de mon père, affirma Arthur. Il ne peut plus rien te faire, dans cette vie, et s'il essaie, je l'en empêcherai.

-Ce n'est pas pour _moi _que j'ai peur, pointa Merlin, en se mâchouillant la lèvre. Je suis de l'avis de Gaïus... je suis à peu près certain que ça ne va pas bien se passer du tout...et si c'est le cas, je vous aurai prévenu.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre, Perceval les laissa entre eux, et Arthur fit une pause, sous le coup de l'émotion, alors que Morgane prenait les devants et entrait pour faire face à son père.

Uther avait l'air épuisé, mais malgré son teint blême et ses traits tirés, il eut un regard chargé de méfiance envers sa fille quand il la vit apparaître et il lâcha juste :

-Toi.

-Bonjour, Père, lui répondit Morgane, avec lassitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, sorcière ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se jette sur lui pour l'assassiner.

Et elle soupira :

-Honorer une promesse que je t'ai faite, folle que je suis.

L'espace d'un instant, une hésitation dansa dans le regard d'Uther alors qu'il la dévisageait, dans laquelle Morgane vit danser les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, en-dessous de la peur, et de la répulsion, que lui inspiraient sa magie.

-Morgane... commença-t-il, d'une voix où pointaient presque les regrets.

Mais elle secoua la tête.

-Je t'ai amené quelqu'un que tu n'as cessé de me réclamer.

Elle se tourna vers son frère, qui avait les yeux fermés comme s'il était en train d'essayer de concentrer son courage.

Elle se doutait que cette confrontation allait être difficile pour lui.

-Arthur ? dit-elle doucement.

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, et croisa son regard.

Puis, il pénétra résolument à l'intérieur de la chambre de son père.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les yeux d'Uther s'embuèrent quand il vit son fils passer la porte et l'émotion monta en lui alors que le bonheur de le revoir le saisissait.

-Arthur, souffla-t-il.

Et Arthur eut un sourire rempli de larmes en lui répondant « Père », toutes appréhensions envolées.

Il courut à son chevet, pour lui saisir les mains, mais Uther ouvrit les bras pour le serrer contre lui avec chaleur.

Dans cette accolade remplie de force et d'émotion, le vieux Roi sentit comme un choc le faire partir en arrière et les flash de son ancienne vie se mirent à défiler sous ses yeux.

Il fut brutalement catapulté en arrière, dans les jeunes années de sa première vie, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune noble avide de faire ses preuves parmi tant d'autres, dans un royaume en guerre dont la succession était divisée.

Il se souvint du chevalier qu'il avait été alors, déterminé, utopiste et persuadé d'être invicible, de son fidèle ami Gorlois qui aurait combattu les armées de l'enfer elles-mêmes à ses côtés, des troupes qu'il avait fédérées sous sa bannière, de la marche sur le château de Camelot qu'il avait conquis au fil de l'épée, et de la promesse qu'il avait faite au peuple, _son peuple, _de garantir un âge de paix et de sécurité sous un règne fort grâce auquel les gens n'auraient plus jamais à redouter la dissension et le chaos.

Il revécut ses premières années de règne, marquées par une prospérité nouvelle, son amour clandestin pour la femme de Gorlois, la manière dont il avait évincé son ami le plus cher de son propre lit en lui confiant des missions aux confins du royaume pour assouvir son désir, et les regrets qui l'avaient assailli quand l'épouse de Gorlois avait conçu une fille de leur relation secrète.

Il ressentit à nouveau le désir de rédemption qui s'était emparé de lui suite à cette trahison qu'il n'avait cessé de se reprocher, et il retrouva le salut qui lui était apparu sous les traits de sa bien-aimée Ygraine, en laquelle il avait vu un ange autant qu'une femme, et dont il avait fait sa Reine.

Ensuite, était venu son désespoir de ne pouvoir engendrer d'héritier légitime, le pacte qu'il avait fait avec la sorcière Nimueh pour permettre à son épouse de tomber enceinte grâce à la magie, sa joie au fil de la grossesse qui progressait... puis, sa douleur, et sa fureur, quand celle qui illuminait son existence était morte en couches pour payer le prix de l'équilibre, réclamé par la magie dont le salut était mensonger.

Soudain, la vérité sur les sorciers et leurs usages lui était apparue, comme si les écailles lui étaient tombées des yeux, et il avait réalisé, que si Camelot était sauvée des combats sanglants dont il l'avait tirée en la conquérant, elle était toujours menacée, par un ennemi intérieur, invisible, meurtrier, qui mettait en péril son peuple tout entier.

Nimueh était l'incarnation de cette corruption sournoise, de ce danger permanent, et il était son devoir, en tant que Roi, de l'éradiquer.

Etait venu le temps de la Grande Purge, celui où il s'était débarrassé indistinctement des druides et des sorciers, du plus jeune au plus vieux, parce que cette mesure était nécessaire, pour éliminer cette gangrène qui rongeait son royaume, pour préserver son peuple qui risquait d'être victime des mêmes pièges où il était tombé.

Certains de ses voisins l'avaient taxé de fanatique lorsqu'il avait procédé à l'extermination, mais Uther ne s'était jamais considéré comme tel. Il avait laissé aux sorciers une chance de rédemption. Gaïus était l'un des rares à l'avoir saisie, en promettant de ne plus faire usage de ses pouvoirs, et Uther ne l'avait jamais inquiété, au contraire. Il avait fait de lui son ami, et son conseiller. N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il pouvait se montrer généreux envers qui le méritait ?

Le problème des sorciers était qu'ils étaient tous fourbes, menteurs, manipulateurs, et animés de mauvaises intentions.

De cette époque sanglante, dont il gardait un souvenir troublé, n'était ressortie qu'une seule grâce.

L'enfant d'Ygraine.

Son fils, payé au prix le plus fort.

Arthur, qui était son miracle.

Arthur, qui avait les cheveux d'or et les beaux yeux de sa mère, mais qui avait hérité de lui sa détermination et son caractère bien trempé.

Arthur qui avait comblé tous ses espoirs et qui lui avait donné tant de motifs de fierté.

Uther avait aimé son fils, comme sa chair, son sang, son unique héritier. Il l'avait élevé pour en faire un homme digne et le digne successeur de son royaume, capable de régner après lui avec la même poigne que lui, de perpétuer les règles et les traditions qu'il avait instaurées, et de faire durer son legs bien après sa mort en protégeant son peuple, ses richesses et son nom.

Il en avait fait un prince capable, un chevalier dur au combat, et un jeune homme discipliné, qui n'avait jamais manqué à sa loyauté ni à ses devoirs envers lui. Quels que soient les aléas dans lesquels Camelot était plongée, la fidélité d'Arthur lui était acquise, et Uther ne pouvait douter de lui, parce qu'Arthur ne l'avait jamais déçu.

Au fil des années, la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour son fils n'avait fait que grandir, jusqu'à atteindre des sommets lorsqu'il avait coiffé la couronne de l'héritier.

Mais quelque part en chemin, Uther pour rectifié ses fautes passées avait commis l'erreur de prendre la tutelle de Morgane après la mort de Gorlois, et sa fille s'était retournée contre lui, puis, contre son frère, créant de nouvelles dissensions dans le royaume et ouvrant un nouvel âge de chaos pour menacer la paix.

Le vieux Roi se souvenait, de la manière dont Morgane l'avait jeté au cachot, et de celle dont Arthur l'en avait délivré.

Il se rappelait que jusqu'au bout, Arthur avait été présent pour veiller sur lui, fidèle à ses devoirs filiaux.

Jusqu'au jour... où ces assassins étaient venus pour tuer le prince, et où Uther avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils, parce qu'il n'aurait pu supporter d'être privé de cet enfant, qui était sa seule famille, son seul espoir, et le seul objet de son amour dans la solitude où il était plongé.

C'était alors qu'Arthur avait commis sa première, sa seule erreur.

En faisant venir cet affreux vieux sorcier qui l'avait tué au lieu de le guérir. Uther était reconnaissant à cet homme pour une chose. Il avait certainement démontré à Arthur à quel point il était important, de poursuivre la lutte acharnée qu'il avait menée toute sa vie durant contre la magie.

Le Roi ne pouvait en vouloir à son fils, d'avoir essayé de le sauver par tous les moyens autrefois.

Cela ne faisait que prouver, à quel point il était attaché à lui.

Mais il espérait qu'il avait appris les leçons de son erreur.

Maintenant, Arthur était là, à nouveau, dans ses bras, et Uther le sentait trembler d'émotion contre lui, prouvant que toutes les manœuvres de la sorcière Morgane pour les arracher l'un à l'autre dans cette vie avaient échoué, et que l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé à Camelot était intact.

Il était en colère, contre Ygraine, Morgause et Morgane, de l'avoir privé de son fils bien-aimé dans cette vie, mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour le regagner à sa cause.

Il ressentait un puissant amour en l'étreignant enfin, et, quand il le relâcha, et qu'il prit le temps de le regarder, il le découvrit si semblable au jeune prince qu'il avait été autrefois qu'il se mit à pleurer.

-Arthur, dit-il, les yeux pleins de larmes. Mon fils. Mon prince. Te voilà. Enfin. Tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Je suis là, Père, murmura Arthur, d'une voix altérée. Je suis avec vous maintenant. Vous n'êtes plus seul.

-Ta mère et ta sœur m'ont privé de toi pendant si longtemps. Mais j'ose espérer... que tu n'as pas oublié, la première vie que nous avons passée ensemble... ni... à quel point je t'aime, Arthur.

-Comment le pourrais-je, souffla Arthur, en secouant la tête. La dernière chose que vous ayez fait, autrefois, a été de sauver ma vie. Je vous ai perdu si brutalement, Père. Nous n'avons eu jamais le temps de nous dire au revoir.

-Mais maintenant, nous avons le temps qui nous a été refusé à l'époque. J'ai tant de choses à te dire...Et j'aimerais tant savoir ce qu'il est advenu de mon royaume sous ton règne autrefois.

Arthur hocha la tête en prenant une longue inspiration.

Le regard d'Uther le dépassa pour sonder avec méfiance la chambre d'hôpital.

Il passa sur Morgane qui se tenait debout, silencieuse, à côté de la porte, puis, il tomba sur Merlin et Gwen qui se tenaient immobiles côte à côte, à quelques pas derrière Arthur.

Il fronça les sourcils en les reconnaissant, interpellé.

-Que font ces serviteurs ici, Arthur ? C'est une réunion privée... nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Congédie-les, que nous puissions parler tranquillement.

Arthur se raidit visiblement et souffla :

-Père... ce ne sont pas des serviteurs.

-Bien sûr que si, je les reconnais, dit Uther, agacé. C'est ton valet Merlin, l'idiot que j'ai choisi moi-même pour s'occuper de toi, et qui n'a jamais été capable de faire son travail correctement. J'ose espérer qu'il continue de te servir dans cette vie après tous les manquements dont il a fait preuve dans la première, parce que ce serait quand même une honte que tu doives te charger de tout faire par toi-même dans cette époque, comme un vulgaire roturier. Et cette petite insolente qui est juste à côté de lui est la servante de Morgane, qui s'est réincarnée en Congolaise crève-la-faim, et que Gaïus a eu le bon cœur d'adopter dans cette vie. Elle travaille ici, elle est femme de ménage.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

-Tu vois. Je suis mourant... pas complètement stupide, le coupa Uther, avec un sourcil en l'air.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

_D'accord, _pensa Arthur, ne sachant s'il devait se sentir choqué, furieux ou incrédule que les jugements de son père sur les deux personnes qu'il aimait soient restés exactement les mêmes qu'à l'époque de son vivant. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher son ignorance à Uther, si vraiment il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé après sa mort, mais il était complètement perdu, parce qu'il ne voyait pas du tout comment lui apprendre tout ce qui s'était passé à Camelot après son décès.

Les choses avaient tellement changé, sous son règne !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil implorant par-dessus son épaule, espérant obtenir du soutien de ses compagnons.

Ils étaient côte à côte. Merlin avait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures pendant que Guenièvre lui renvoyait son regard courroucé qui signifiait clairement : _tu vois ce que je t'avais dit ? _Gaïus était aux côtés de Guenièvre, une main sur son épaule comme pour l'aider à maîtriser son indignation, et il regardait Uther avec une expression qui en disait long sur la peine qu'il avait pour lui.

Arthur se tourna vers Morgane dont le sourcil sauta en l'air.

Comprenant que c'était à lui de répondre aux affirmations d'Uther, il reporta son regard vers lui, s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de formuler d'un ton ferme :

-Les choses... ont évolué depuis... depuis que nous nous sommes quittés, Père.

Dans les faits, sa voix était bouleversée et hésitante, et Arthur en réalisa soudain que, si sûr de lui-même qu'il puisse être face à qui que ce soit d'autre, Uther Pendragon avait toujours le pouvoir de l'impressionner beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Evolué... comment ça, dit Uther, en le dévisageant d'un air perplexe.

-C'est... c'est... compliqué, répondit Arthur. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses... après votre mort, et...

-Je vais m'occuper de ça, Arthur, intervint Morgane, en se portant en avant.

-Morgane, non ! s'écria Merlin en voulant la retenir.

Mais elle l'ignora, s'avançant vers le chevet de son père aux côtés de son frère, les sourcils froncés, la mine décidée.

-Arrière, s'étrangla Uther, les yeux remplis de terreur.

-Morgane, attends, protesta Gaïus. Ton père est malade...

-Je ne vais pas lui faire mal, Gaïus, répondit Morgane d'un ton ferme. Mais une sérieuse mise à jour s'impose par rapport à ce dont il se souvient, sinon nous n'arriverons à rien avec lui.

Morgane se pencha sur Uther.

-Ne me touche pas, sorcière, souffla-t-il.

-Père ! dit Arthur, choqué.

-Laisse, ça ne fait rien, dit Morgane, d'un ton plat.

Et elle appliqua la main sur le front du vieux Roi en lui ordonnant :

-Ne lutte pas contre moi.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir davantage, elle incanta le sortilège qui lui permettrait de rattraper l'histoire de Camelot, à compter de son décès, jusqu'à la bataille de Camlann.

Elle le captura à l'intérieur et fit défiler sous ses yeux la vision des cinq années qui manquaient à sa mémoire, utilisant ses dons de voyance pour projeter l'essentiel des évènements qu'il avait manqués, sourde à ses protestations alors qu'il pantelait sous l'effet de la magie comme un mauvais élève.

Pour Uther, ce fut un peu comme d'assister à une bande annonce en accéléré au cinéma. Pas vraiment différent de ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait embrassé son fils, sauf qu'après avoir vu défiler sa propre vie, le film qui se jouait maintenant sous ses yeux en accéléré était celui du règne d'Arthur.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ce que Morgane lui montra.

Son premier choc le saisit quand il réalisa que son cher fils, faisant fi de toutes ses recommandations par rapport à la première loi de Camelot, avait choisi de s'entourer de paysans en armure qu'il appelait fièrement ses chevaliers, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas chevaliers du tout. Il les laissait parler au Conseil (comme s'ils avaient droit à la parole), et il _écoutait_ ce qu'ils avaient à dire (comme s'ils étaient capable de formuler la moindre idée intéressante étant donné leurs origines !).

Son deuxième choc arriva quand il réalisa, qu'au mépris de tous ses vœux concernant les alliances à mettre en place pour construire et fortifier son royaume, son Arthur avait épousé la servante de Morgane, cette petite ensorceleuse, moins d'un an après son propre enterrement, et l'avait décrétée sa Reine sans aucun égard pour les conventions.

_Après_ qu'elle ait ouvertement fait de lui la risée de tous les peuples en le trompant ouvertement _la veille de son mariage _avec un des soit-disant chevaliers qu'il avait choisi pour l'assister (un pendard qu'Uther en son temps avait exilé lui-même ,pour avoir osé tricher sur son titre de noblesse).

Comment Arthur avait-il pu avoir la faiblesse de lui pardonner ?

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué de la reprendre ?

_C'est une honte, tous les états souverains d'Albion ont su que le Roi de Camelot avait été fait cocu sans réagir ! _pensa Uther horrifié.

A ce stade, l'indignation du vieux Roi était déjà à son comble, et il aurait pu se lever pour coller une gifle à son fils bien-aimé tant il était furieux contre lui, mais le pire restait encore à venir.

Son troisième choc le figea sur-place quand il comprit que le valet idiot d'Arthur, qu'il avait envoyé au pilori un nombre incalculable de fois, sans compter toutes celles où il avait pesté de son incompétence, un garçon qui semblait incapable de la moindre étincelle d'intelligence, mais qu'il avait toujours cru de bonne foi, était en fait... un sorcier.

_Un sorcier sous mon toit pendant toutes ces années ! _pensa Uther, en rage. _Juste sous mon nez, sans que je m'en aperçoive ! _

Il était encore plein d'espoir quant au sort qu'Arthur avait réservé à ce traître en puissance au moment où il avait découvert la vérité à son sujet, quand dans un quatrième choc, il réalisa le souffle coupé de quel comportement indigne son fils avait fait preuve en la matière.

Il avait laissé s'enfuir ce criminel, et il avait ensuite passé des jours à se lamenter sur sa perte comme s'il était un bébé et non un homme.

Puis il avait commis l'erreur impardonnable d'aller le rechercher lui-même après l'avoir exilé, de l'autoriser à utiliser ses pouvoirs, ET de réhabiliter la magie à Camelot pour pouvoir annuler légalement le bannissement de ce triple idiot sans lequel il ne semblait pas pouvoir vivre.

Uther n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était tout simplement surréaliste ! Comment Arthur avait-il pu se laisser tromper par quelques larmes de crocodile et des promesses de loyauté éternelle !

C'était son fils, bon sang ! Il l'avait pourtant élevé mieux que ça ?

La réalité de ce qui suivit plongea Uther dans la consternation la plus totale.

Son fils, qu'il avait toujours cru aussi ferme que lui dans la lutte contre la sorcellerie, avait pactisé avec des magiciens, tellement de magiciens, en réalité, qu'ils étaient indénombrables, et les choses s'étaient terminées pour son royaume exactement comme Uther avait prédit qu'elles se passeraient si jamais la porte était ouverte aux sorciers. A savoir, dans une grande bataille destructrice où les troupes de Camelot avaient été balayées, à coups de magie noire, par le même homme qu'Arthur (ce crétin !) avait nommé son héritier, étant donné que sa bonne à tout faire d'épouse n'avait même pas été capable de lui donner un fils.

Et c'était ce même Arthur qui se dressait devant lui aujourd'hui en tenant par la main la femme de ménage Congolaise qui n'était autre que la réincarnation de sa servante infidèle. S'exclamant tout faraud :

-Père. Je vous présente ma femme, la Reine Guenièvre d'Albion.

Uther sentit une bouffée d'énergie brûlante monter en lui, balayant la fatigue liée au cancer, et il explosa dans un concert de hurlements qui traduisaient l'immensité de sa déception et de sa fureur.

-Comment as-tu osé, Arthur ? Te marier... avec cette... cette créature ! C'est indigne ! Tu devais choisir une dame de haute naissance... pas... cette domestique arriviste et volage ! Ne te rends-tu pas compte... qu'elle t'a fait passer pour le plus grand crétin de toute l'histoire de la royauté avec ses affaires de cœur, et toi... triple idiot... tu as ce sourire stupide aujourd'hui, en venant me la présenter la bouche en cœur, comme si tu espérais que je te donne ma bénédiction pour tes choix erronés et imbéciles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as donc dans le crâne ! Cette fille n'est la Reine de rien du tout !

-Père ! s'exclama Arthur, les joues blêmes.

Mais Uther n'en avait pas encore terminé. Il se retourna vers Merlin avec fureur tandis qu'Arthur ouvrait et refermait la bouche et poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, les yeux plissés de rage :

-Quant à toi... si je mets la main sur toi, tu es _mort. _C'est à cause de toi que mon royaume s'est effondré, espèce de sale petite vipère, tu n'es qu'un manipulateur sournois sous tes dehors de villageois idiot et tu... _tu as fait en sorte que la magie détruise tout ce que je m'étais donné tant de mal à construire! _

_-_Vous vous trompez à mon sujet, dit Merlin, bouleversé, en secouant la tête, le dos contre le mur. Vous vous trompez sur tellement de choses.

-Je ne me trompe sur rien du tout ! J'espère que tu es content de toi, misérable cloporte que tu es ! Arthur, ne vois-tu pas que ces deux traîtres t'ont retourné la tête pour te monter contre moi ? rugit Uther, hors de lui. Mon pauvre fils. Mon pauvre fils, regarde-toi. Tu es devenu faible et impressionnable, tu as oublié tout ce que je t'avais appris. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ta sœur, cette sorcière.

Il pointa une main tremblante sur Morgane en s'écriant :

-Elle a manoeuvré de manière retorse en t'élevant de telle sorte qu'il ne te reste plus aucune fierté, et maintenant... tu es perdu ! Mais je vais rectifier ça. Je vais... je vais te délivrer de cette influence maudite !

Uther se redressa, menaçant.

_-_Père, ça suffit ! cria Arthur, les yeux étincelants.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur se plaça instinctivement devant Merlin et Guenièvre, qui tremblaient tous les deux, le premier, d'émotion et la seconde, de rage, craignant que son père dans sa fureur ne se jette sur eux pour les agresser physiquement.

Il se sentait complètement bouleversé, mais il était aussi furieux.

Furieux qu'Uther Pendragon se permette de parler sans savoir, de juger sans connaître et d'insulter les personnes qu'il aimait comme s'il en avait le droit.

-Guenièvre est ma femme, et ma Reine, dit-il, d'une voix vibrante. Si elle n'avait pas été là, jamais l'unification d'Albion n'aurait pu avoir lieu. Elle a régné avec sagesse à mes côtés pendant cinq ans, elle a été une mère pour mon peuple... et elle porte mon enfant. Alors... je vous ordonne de lui témoigner le respect qu'elle mérite !

-Tu veux dire... qu'elle est enceinte de ton bâtard ? dit Uther atterré.

-Je refuse de rester ici un instant de plus, dit Guenièvre d'une voix blanche.

-Je vous interdis d'appeler Galaad de cette manière ! s'écria Arthur, en rage. Vous... n'avez pas le droit d'insulter ma femme, ni mon fils. C'est de mon _enfant _qu'il s'agit, votre propre petit-fils, comment pouvez-vous le traiter de bâtard ?

-Le rejeton de cette ensorceleuse ne sera jamais mon petit fils, rugit Uther. Il n'est rien _du tout _pour moi !

Arthur regarda son père, tremblant de colère, sa main crispée sur celle de sa femme, et lui répondit, hors de lui:

-Non, c'est vous qui n'êtes rien pour moi !

Puis il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et, l'instant d'après, elles coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

-Regarde-toi, dit Uther, d'un ton méprisant. Tu n'as aucune fierté, tu pleures comme une femme !

-Mon Dieu. Jamais je n'aurais du venir vous voir... vous êtes... vous êtes un monstre, dit Arthur, d'un ton bouleversé. Si vous n'étiez pas déjà en train de mourir, je crois... que je vous tuerais moi-même.

Il se sentait tellement blessé, et tellement triste, et tellement furieux à cause de toutes les horreurs que son père avait pu dire, au sujet de Guenièvre, de Merlin, de Morgane... et de lui. Il ne pensait pas que ses propos le toucheraient autant, mais ils lui faisaient mal, parce que c'était une chose terrible, d'être traité de cette manière par votre propre père, et Arthur était partagé entre la détresse, et la rage, ne sachant plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

Mais soudain, au milieu du voile de rage et de douleur qui était tombé sur lui, il entendit un murmure l'appeler :

-Arthur.

La voix de Merlin était pleine de bonté, tranchant avec haine qui bouillonnait dans la pièce, et elle se posa comme un baume sur son cœur, le poussant à s'accrocher désespérément à elle.

-Arthur.

Merlin posa ses doigts sur son visage, touchant ses joues sillonnées de larmes, l'enveloppant dans son regard bleu, rempli de douceur et d'amour.

-Ca ne sert à rien, dit-il tendrement. Ca ne sert à rien de vous mettre en colère. Ce n'est pas ça qui changera sa manière de voir les choses, vous le savez. C'est votre père, ce sont les derniers moments qui lui restent à vivre... et vous l'aimez. Ne faites pas comme lui... ne vous laissez pas emporter par la haine, parce qu'alors, c'est lui qui aura gagné.

Les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle, sur les joues d'Arthur, alors qu'il se souvenait, de ce jour terrible où il était revenu de son entretien avec Morgause possédé par la rage, et où il était entré dans la salle du trône déterminé à passer son père par le fil de l'épée.

Il était hors de lui-même, parce qu'il venait de réaliser, que son père était un menteur, qu'il avait lui-même utilisé sans vergogne les magiciens dont il parlait comme d'une plaie, et que sa haine implacable contre tous les sorciers n'était liée qu'à une vendetta personnelle qu'il avait poursuivi avec une rancune obstinée parce qu'il était incapable d'accepter ses propres erreurs et sa propre responsabilité dans la mort d'Ygraine.

Son père avait tué sa mère avec son arrogance, et son égoïsme.

Il avait fait souffrir tant de malheureux au sein de son propre peuple alors qu'il était le seul coupable des infortunes de sa famille.

Et Arthur était né de la magie qu'Uther haïssait plus que tout au monde.

Il avait eu mal, à l'époque, en le découvrant.

Aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui.

Mais Merlin avait pris sa douleur, et sa colère, ce jour-là. Même s'il avait été obligé de mentir pour l'apaiser. Il avait affirmé que Morgause avait inventé toute l'histoire... alors qu'elle racontait la vérité. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il l'aimait assez pour le protéger de lui-même, et parce qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne désirait le voir enfin regarder la magie comme autre chose qu'une malédiction, alors que c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

-Tout va bien, souffla Merlin, en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Vous n'êtes pas seul, Arthur.

Et Arthur sentit une vague d'amour l'envahir alors que la magie remontait vers lui pour l'envelopper dans sa lumière, l'apaisant, l'affermissant, et lui faisant voir, à nouveau, à quel point Merlin avait raison.

La haine n'engendrait que la haine, elle était stérile et inutile, et il ne se laisserait pas entraîner à nouveau par elle. Il se sentait si vulnérable, si bouleversé. Mais ensuite, Merlin lui sourit, et dans son sourire se trouvait sa force, celle qu'il s'était découverte le jour où il avait accepté d'ouvrir les bras à la magie, et de la laisser pénétrer dans sa vie. Merlin déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, et, avec sa magie lumineuse, il effaça ses doutes, et sa peine, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, lui prouvant que seul l'amour avait de l'importance.

-Tu es gay ! rugit Uther, dans son dos, furieux et désespéré.

Et Arthur eut un rire étranglé dans les bras consolateurs de Merlin et entendit son père éclater :

- Tu ne peux pas être... gay en plus de tout le reste !Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es... tu es vraiment gay. Oh, mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Guenièvre fit un pas en avant et s'exclama, le regard enflammé :

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, Uther Pendragon ? Merlin, qui se trouve aussi être un villageois idiot venu du fin fond d'un royaume voisin, sans aucun titre de noblesse, et doté de pouvoirs magiques, est le petit ami d'Arthur. Je suis enceinte de son fils, qui sera un sorcier né, exactement comme Morgane, et nous allons vivre beaucoup plus heureux tous les cinq que vous ne l'avez jamais été au cours de votre triste vie, parce que nous nous aimons.

Arthur se retourna vers son père, et, l'affrontant du regard, lui demanda d'un ton calme :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Uther ouvrit et referma la bouche et avala sa respiration sous le choc.

Arthur fit un pas en avant, rasséréné, alors qu'il continuait avec tristesse:

-Me déshériter ? Impossible... puisque tu ne m'as jamais reconnu dans cette vie. Me tuer ? Je doute que tu en soies capable, tu ne peux même pas te lever de ton lit. M'insulter jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de voix ? Tu serais certainement capable de faire ça. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça changera à la situation, si tu le fais ?

Uther le dévisagea en silence.

Et Arthur lui répondit :

-Ca ne changera rien, Père. Je suis comme je suis, et je ne suis pas vous. De toute évidence, je ne suis pas non plus le fils que vous aviez espéré. Mais je crois que je peux arriver à vivre avec ça puisqu'il doit en être ainsi. Parce que je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Même si, de toute évidence, je suis une déception pour vous.

-Une déception ? dit Uther, horrifié. Non, c'est encore bien pire.

-Je suis moi, Père, répondit Arthur, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis... fier d'être moi.

Il serra fermement les mains de Guenièvre, qui se tenait à sa gauche, et de Merlin, qui se tenait à sa droite, et il ajouta avec véhémence:

-Et je suis fier d'eux.

Dans sa précédente vie, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter son père pour lui dire face à face à quel point ces deux personnes étaient importantes pour lui. Mais dans celle-ci, il avait une chance, de leur faire cet hommage, et de dire, haut et fort, le fond de sa pensée. Il avait aimé son père, et il l'avait craint, et il avait eu peur qu'il le juge. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il se sentait juste... libre de lui dire la vérité.

-Ce sont les deux êtres que j'aime le plus au monde, et ça ne changera _jamais, _quoi que vous puissiez dire, ou faire, pour tenter de les discréditer à mes yeux. Guenièvre est mon épouse, dans cette vie-là, comme dans l'autre. Elle est la mère de mon fils à naître. Elle n'est pas une servante... elle est ma Reine elle a l'âme la plus noble qu'Albion ait jamais portée. Elle a le cœur d'une lionne elle a été une mère pour mon peuple. Elle a été un chevalier à la tête de mes chevaliers. Elle est la seule femme que j'aimerai jamais. Merlin est mon magicien, mon ami le plus cher, et l'autre moitié de mon âme, sans laquelle je ne suis rien, dans cette vie-là comme dans l'autre. Il n'est pas idiot, il est extraordinaire. Il n'est pas un villageois, il est mon prince. Il est assez puissant pour faire trembler toutes les nations, et toute sa puissance, il l'a mise à mon service, parce qu'il m'aime. Ca m'est égal que vous n'approuviez pas. Ca m'est égal que vous ne soyez pas capable de comprendre. C'est comme ça que les choses sont. Je ne voudrais de personne d'autre pour partager mon existence, et je ne peux être heureux que s'ils sont tous les deux à mes côtés. Parce qu'ils sont ma force, mon énergie, et mon courage. C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte, vraiment. Honte d'avoir si mal aimé vos propres enfants que vous soyez incapable de les accepter parce qu'ils ont choisi de suivre leur propre chemin et non celui que vous aviez tracé pour eux.

Il regarda sa sœur, et Morgane répondit à son regard avec tendresse, le dévisageant avec un amour, et une fierté, qui le touchèrent droit au coeur.

-Morgane est votre fille, dit-il, d'une voix pleine d'émotion, et pourtant, quand vous la regardez, il n'y a que de la répulsion dans vos yeux. Si vous aviez la moindre idée de la personne qu'elle est réellement, du courage, de la dévotion et de la noblesse qui sont les siennes, vous lui supplieriez de vous accorder son pardon pour tout le mal que vous lui avez fait en la rejetant dans cette vie et dans l'autre. Que croyez-vous qu'elle ressente maintenant, à vous entendre la traiter de sorcière alors qu'elle n'a fait que... tenter de se racheter pour les erreurs qu'elle a pu commettre autrefois, envers vous comme envers tous les autres?

-La magie... s'exclama Uther, d'une voix tremblante..

-Oh, oui. Parlons de la magie, l'interrompit Arthur d'une voix douce. La magie que tu as toujours rejetée, la magie que tu as toujours combattue, la magie que tu as toujours détestée...La magie dont je suis né, et à laquelle je suis destiné. La magie qui répond à mon commandement et qui me fortifie de son amour. La magie qui a choisi notre famille pour demeurer auprès d'elle, qui a élevé ma sœur à la dignité de Grande Prêtresse et qui est venue reposer dans le sein de ma femme en la personne de notre fils. Galaad sera un jour roi _et _magicien. C'est ma plus grande fierté et mon plus grand bonheur. Tu vois... ma vie est remplie de magie, Père. Si tu savais... à quel point je suis honoré, et reconnaissant qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il sentait Gwen, et Merlin, frissonner à côté de lui.

-Alors, reprit-il, d'un ton ferme, tu as le choix. M'accepter tel que je suis...et me donner ta bénédiction... ou rester là, et mourir seul avec ta haine... pour la deuxième fois. Mais je t'en prie, Père. Ne fais pas ça. Parce que c'est l'heure du pardon, non l'heure de la haine, et parce qu'il nous reste une chance, de redevenir enfin une famille unie. Si seulement tu pouvais... nous aimer tels que nous sommes, moi et Morgane, rien de ce que tu as pu faire, ou dire autrefois n'aurait plus d'importance pour aucun de nous. Tu es notre père. Et nous t'aimons malgré tout. Nous sommes prêts à tout oublier si tu veux juste faire un pas vers nous.

Uther regarda son fils, et l'espace d'un instant, un lointain désir flotta dans ses yeux, à la pensée de cette famille qu'évoquait Arthur. Puis, la fierté, la répugnance et la douleur reprirent ses droits sur lui.

-Va au diable, Arthur, souffla-t-il, d'une voix écoeurée.

Puis il regarda Morgane et il dit :

-J'espère que tu es fière de toi.

-Je suis fière de mon frère, lui répondit-elle. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

-Allez-vous-en, tous, ordonna Uther. Et laissez-moi mourir seul.

-Uther, dit Gaïus en secouant la tête. Ce sont vos enfants. Reconsidérez votre décision.

-Je n'ai pas d'enfants, dit le vieux Roi, en tournant son visage vers le mur.

Merlin regarda Arthur, et il vit l'expression de ses yeux alors qu'il les portait vers lui.

Il était si triste. Comme s'il avait échoué à réussir une chose essentielle. Et dans son regard bleu flottait une supplication lointaine, informulée. _Merlin, aide-moi._

Le voir ainsi lui était insupportable.

_Si c'était ton père, Merlin, que ferais-tu ? _lui avait demandé son ami autrefois. _Ne ferais-tu pas tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le sauver ? _

Et il l'avait aidé. Mais il avait échoué. Il pouvait rattraper cette erreur, maintenant. Il pouvait prouver à Uther à quel point il se trompait. Et donner une chance de plus à Arthur de retrouver enfin son père, comme il en avait besoin, pour être, peut-être, un jour, enfin accepté par lui tel qu'il était.

Il toucha la joue d'Arthur, du bout des doigts, puis, s'écarta de lui, et s'avança résolument vers Uther, qui regardait le mur.

Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui, en silence.

Le regard du vieux Roi se dilata de terreur quand il tourna la tête vers lui pour le découvrir si proche et il s'écria :

-Gaïus ! Ne le laisse pas faire !Il va me tuer !

-Non, dit Merlin, avec force. Je vais vous sauver.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? demanda Uther, sans le croire.

-Je ne le fais pas pour vous, répondit Merlin, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je le fais pour Arthur. Parce que je l'aime, et qu'il mérite mieux qu'un adieu comme celui-là.

Et posant ses mains de part et d'autre des tempes d'Uther, il laissa sa magie couler en lui, et descendre jusqu'à son cœur rongé par la maladie, laissant la lumière toucher les cellules cancéreuses et les pénétrer en elles pour en modifier la structure. Sous son action, le regard du vieux Roi passa de la peur, à l'horreur, à l'incrédulité, avant de se teinter d'une étincelle de compréhension.

Mais Merlin ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'il voyait.

Son pouvoir était entièrement dirigé sur l'action de guérir. Il coulait hors de lui en vagues lumineuses, se concentrant sur le cancer, jusqu'à ce que l'origine du mal elle-même soit réparée et l'organisme sur lequel il agissait, entièrement rééquilibré.  
Lorsqu'il retira ses mains, les yeux d'Uther s'étaient fermés, et il dormait, profondément.

Un grand silence était tombé sur la chambre.

-Est-ce qu'il est... ? souffla Arthur, derrière lui, après un long moment.

Merlin se retourna vers lui. Il lui sourit à travers ses larmes, et il dit :

-Il est guéri. Il va vivre, Arthur. Mais d'abord,, il va dormir. Au moins quinze jours. Je suppose... que les médecins prendront ça pour un coma.

-Je m'arrangerai avec Perceval pour que ce soit le cas, acquiesça Gaïus.

-Il va... vivre, répéta Arthur, en souriant à travers ses pleurs.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Merci. Merci de l'avoir sauvé, mon ami.

-C'était ce que vous vouliez, lui répondit Merlin, d'une voix douce. Vous ne l'avez pas dit, mais je l'ai lu... dans vos yeux.

Arthur hocha la tête en silence.

-Oui. Qu'importe ce qu'il a pu dire, ou faire, c'est mon père, et j'aurais eu le coeur brisé qu'il doive mourir de cette manière. Même si nous ne devons jamais nous revoir, je suis heureux que tout ne se termine pas comme ça pour lui.

Il regarda vers Guenièvre avec crainte, mais elle secoua la tête avec amour.

-Oh, Arthur, dit-elle, en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu as le coeur tellement grand. Si tu savais, comme je suis fière de toi moi aussi.

-Allons-nous en. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dit Morgane.

Et entourant Arthur comme 'un bouclier, ils l'emmenèrent hors de la chambre, et loin de ce qui s'y était dit.


	46. Chapitre 45

_**Tonksinette : surprise :) et comme il va dormir pendant 15 jours il va falloir attendre pour le savoir !**_

_**Julie : c'est clair, Uther a tué la comédie :). Allez je peux pas faire que du comique tout le temps... :) donc c'est pas grave. Content que tu aies aimé cette confrontation père-fils (ou ce que j'aurais aimé voir Arthur faire dans la série et qu'il a failli faire dans le 503)**_

_**Violette : très juste, mais tu sais quoi ? A l'origine ils devaient partir aux Scilly's le samedi matin juste après la fête d'anniv. Sauf que je me suis dit en dernière minute que ça ferait trop juste pour préparer les bagages d'autant qu'on m'a réclamé le lendemain de fête, et voilà... comment je me suis mis dedans ! Tu as bien décrit le match de boxe ! Et sinon... le chap qui vient répond à tes questions :). Pour le vouvoiement...j'ai conscience qu'il puisse être ressenti comme étrange parfois. Mais pour moi le vous de Merlin à Arthur exprime son amour si spécial pour lui plus qu'un simple "tu", il est une marque d'attachement, d'amour, de dévotion, et d'intimité... dans le sens le plus merthurien du terme. Tu dis que la relation de service qu'a Merlin envers Arthur aurait du disparaître depuis longtemps, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, parce que le fait que Merlin soit au service d'Arthur par amour est le fondement de leur relation, telle qu'elle a été pleinement montrée dans le 513. C'est ça, leur mode relationnel le plus profond et le plus étroit, au-delà de toutes les manifestations physiques qui l'accompagnent... Ca ne veut pas dire, par ailleurs, qu'ils ne sont pas sur un pied d'égalité. Merlin est au service d'Arthur qui est au service de son peuple. Arthur est au service de Merlin qui est au service d'Arthur. Quand Merlin regarde Arthur il regarde à la fois Arthur en tant qu'être singulier et dans le principe de sa royauté métaphysique qu'il est appelé à servir. Quand Arthur regarde Merlin il regarde à la fois Merlin en tant qu'être singulier et à la lumière de sa magie qui est destinée à l'aimer et à l'éclairer. Selon moi. Mais ils vont se tutoyer au lycée, et dans certains de leurs modes relationnels à venir aussi. **_

_**Ma : cool, tu as aimé Arthur :). Il a bien parlé à son père, tu as vu :). Bien sûr que Merlin a guéri Uther. Il a fait ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire dans le 403, lui aussi il refait en mieux ce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir achever dans sa vie passée.**_

_**Tinette : ne sois pas si rapide à condamner :). Tout le monde peut réussir à se racheter ;)**_

_**Lily Anna : je savais que tu l'attendais celle-là :) depuis le temps que tu en parlais ! content qu'elle t'ait plu !**_

_**LeitZ : merci beaucoup du compliment :). Tu peux toujours l'imprimer mais tu risques de bousiller ta cartouche, vu le pavé XD. J'espère que les chapitres vont continuer d'être bons. J'essaie de faire en sorte que ça soit bien à lire :).**_

_**Valir : Uther est détestable en effet... mais il est humain... c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours apprécié dans son personnage, je le trouve vraiment très humain dans ses défauts comme dans ses qualités, il est... réaliste.**_

_**Princesse Kawaii : pour les dragons tu verras, pour l'instant ils n'ont pas éclos ! et d'ici à ce qu'ils fassent plusieurs mètres... je rappelle qu'Aithusa s'est servie de sa magie pour faire une croissance accélérée en l'espace de six ans ;). J'aime ton idée d'émanations magiques chez Gwen enceinte :). A creuser.**_

_**Theod : à l'origine je voulais le tuer tout de suite mais j'ai changé d'avis parce que j'ai eu de trop belles scènes avec lui qui me sont venues en tête (des scènes MDR). **__**Pour Merlin, je doute que ça lui passe... c'est sa nature, tout le baiser, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que Merlin prend l'initiative XD. Ca participait de la scène. D'habitude c'est Merlin qui se fait traiter de fille, sur ce coup-là c'est le tour d'Arthur (bouleversé - cherche un câlin - au secours Merlin mon papa m'embête - t'inquiète Thuthur je suis là moi viens je te fais un bisou). Aux yeux d'Uther : au secours non seulement mon fils est gay mais en plus c'est lui la fille dans le couple XDD. Sinon, comme tu dis, au niveau de la construction, un classique... il faut de temps en temps ;)**_

_****__**Legend : ooo, toi tu es gentille XD. Tu as eu pitié d'Uther, voilà... c'est bien, ma legend. Même s'il est infect, c'est quand même qu'un pauvre si on y pense bien il a tout de travers.**_

_****__**Lena : merci pour le com, repose-toi surtout parce que t'as l'air claquée ! Que je te retrouve en grande forme comme je t'aime ;)**_

_**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu une soirée agitée hier... et pour les coupures de phrases s'il y en a, j'ai pas le temps de me relire maintenant pour les rectifier mais je le ferai demain sans faute :). J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :). **_

**CHAPITRE 46**

Après avoir brièvement discuté avec Perceval de la meilleure manière de présenter le soudain « coma » d'Uther aux médecins pour éviter qu'il ne leur paraisse suspect, Gaïus ramassa rapidement ses affaires et quitta sa chambre avec Merlin, Arthur, Gwen et Morgane, pressé de rentrer enfin chez lui.

Il n'était resté aussi longtemps à l'hôpital que parce qu'il se sentait incapable de laisser son vieil ami tout seul sur son lit de mort. Mais maintenant, Uther était guéri, et il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Qui plus est, voir le vieux Roi maltraiter ses enfants avait fait de la peine à Gaïus, tant pour Arthur que pour Morgane, parce qu'il jugeait qu'ils n'avaient franchement pas mérité, ni l'un ni l'autre, tant de mépris ou de colère. Dans cette vie, ils étaient tous les deux des jeunes gens très comme il faut (malgré leurs conceptions un peu avant-gardistes sur les relations humaines) et si Uther n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte, il était vraiment plus idiot que Gaïus ne l'avait pensé.

Le vieil homme était encore ému par tout ce que ces deux enfants avaient pu dire à leur père.

Et par la manière dont ils avaient tenté de faire la paix avec lui avec lui malgré ses propos violents et amers.

Il avait vraiment de la compassion pour Arthur qui avait osé s'affirmer même si la réaction d'Uther lui déchirait le coeur.

Le fait que le prince ait agi ainsi pour Merlin et pour Gwen prouvait à quel point il les aimait et Gaïus se sentait réconforté par cette pensée. C'était bien qu'Arthur ait conscience de ses responsabilités envers eux, c'était bien qu'il ne prenne pas les choses à la légère. L'estime que Gaïus pouvait avoir pour lui venait de remonter en flèche et il avait presque les larmes aux yeux à la pensée que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait Arthur prendre position pour Merlin et non l'inverse.

Il préférait décidément partir maintenant, avec ces quatre jeunes gens qu'il aimait déjà comme s'ils étaient tous ses enfants, plutôt que d'attendre qu'Uther s'éveille pour l'entendre raconter d'autres sornettes.

Il avait largement eu son compte de propos cruels pour les cinq années à venir au moins.

Maintenant, il espérait juste qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'idée d'Uther de faire des problèmes à Merlin pour avoir eu la gentillesse de le guérir. Et il se sentait un peu soucieux, parce que Merlin semblait avoir, dans les temps modernes, le même genre de problème qu'il avait éprouvé autrefois à son arrivée à Camelot : trop impulsif dans sa manière d'utiliser sa magie, trop persuadé qu'il pouvait sauver le monde dans un claquement de doigts, pas assez réfléchi sur les conséquences de ses actes...

Il avait beau être le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, il était bel et bien redevenu un adolescent qui avait certainement besoin qu'on lui mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Gaïus se contenta, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette ,de signer une décharge à Perceval dans laquelle il acceptait la pleine et entière responsabilité de sa sortie de l'hôpital, contre avis médical. Ca éviterait à l'infirmier d'avoir des ennuis quand le docteur Jacaranda se rendrait compte que son patient avait filé sans attendre son aval.

Ensuite, il sourit à Merlin, et entoura son épaule avec son bras, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc.

Quand ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture, Morgane reprit le volant, et Gaïus embarqua sur le siège passager, tandis qu'à l'arrière, Gwen, Arthur et Merlin s'asseyaient serrés les uns les autres, encore très secoués.

Le trajet du retour vers le 22 Bayswater Road se fit en silence.

Et quand Gaïus vit enfin sa maison se profiler sous ses yeux, ce fut avec un soupir qu'il s'exclama :

-Enfin chez soi.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le comité d'accueil des chevaliers envers l'ancien médecin de la Cour fut si chaleureux que Gaïus eut le sentiment de se retrouver littéralement submergé de jeunes gens vigoureux et enthousiastes lui souhaitant la bienvenue à grandes embrassades énergiques. Il mit un moment à se dépêtrer de ce comité de bienvenue plein d'émotion, et lorsqu'il regarda enfin autour de lui, il fut impressionné par l'état de propreté dans lequel se trouvait la maison.

Il félicita Gwen, qui lui répondit que tout le mérite du ménage revenait à Morgane.

Celle-ci renvoya aussitôt l'ascenseur aux garçons, non sans reconnaître que la menace de tous les transformer en blattes les avait aidés à trouver un leitmotiv certain dans l'exécution des tâches ménagères.

A ce stade de la discussion, Gaïus décida qu'il aimait vraiment la nouvelle Morgane, avec son esprit pratique et pince sans rire, et il fut ravi de constater qu'il y avait toutes les chances du monde qu'ils deviennent bons amis.

Lancelot avait préparé un déjeuner tardif recevoir dignement l'hôte qui les hébergeait et ils s'attablèrent tous pour manger ensemble avec appétit.

Gauvain fut le seul à demander, avec son absence de tact habituelle, comment se portait « cette vieille branche d'Uther ».

-Disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment été très... satisfait d'apprendre tout ce qui s'est passé après sa mort, lâcha Arthur.

-Il s'y fera, dit Léon, d'un ton consolateur.

-Ou pas, lâcha Elyan, avant de se baîllonner lui-même avec sa serviette.

Le regard malheureux d'Arthur dissuada même Gauvain d'insister trop lourdement sur la question, et Lancelot intervint très à propos en demandant :

-Quelqu'un veut une autre escalope ?

Morgane sauta sur l'occasion pour changer allègrement de sujet et tout le monde se mit à complimenter le talentueux cuisinier sur la saveur de sa sauce à la crème.

Arthur garda le nez baissé sur son assiette quelques secondes avant de recomposer son sourire et de retrouver son air dégagé.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Tout le monde était heureux que Gaïus revienne enfin à la maison, mais son retour nécessitait d'entreprendre certaines réorganisations .

La chambre où il dormait habituellement était devenue en son absence celle de Mithian et Gauvain, la chambre d'amis était occupée par rien moins que quatre chevaliers (plus Morgane, qui, à leur plus grand dam, avait décidé d'élire domicile avec eux) et celle de Gwen comptait déjà trois résidents permanents.

Gaïus, constatant que sa propre demeure était surpeuplée de jeunes gens, décida de s'installer dans son bureau, où il fallut déménager ses affaires et intervertir le sofa contre le clic clac qui se trouvait en bas au salon.

Les chevaliers se mirent au travail avec entrain pour l'aider, utilisant leurs vigoureuses paires de bras pour l'aider à ré-agencer sa caverne aux merveilles.

Gaïus contrôlait le déménagement avec l'aide de Gwen qui dirigeait les manœuvres.

Morgane aurait certainement fait le travail beaucoup plus rapidement que tous les membres de la Table Ronde réunis si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à enrayer un début de sédition inattendu.

Quand elle rappela à son frère, entre deux portes, qu'il devait commencer à se préparer pour la rentrée des classes le lendemain matin, elle eut droit à un «pour quoi faire ? » qui en disait long sur les projets d'études d'Arthur maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son ancien statut de souverain d'Albion.

-Comment ça, pour quoi faire ? lui retourna-t-elle d'un ton perplexe, décidée à lui remettre les points sur les i. Je te rappelle que tu as 17 ans et que tu es censé passer ton BAC à la fin de l'année.

-Oui, mais ça, c'était... avant, dit Arthur en la dévisageant comme si c'était elle, l'idiote.

-Merlin... explique donc à Arthur pourquoi il est important qu'il ne termine pas en crétin analphabète, ordonna Morgane en interceptant le jeune homme au passage.

Merlin leva sur elle un regard hésitant et reconnut :

-Sur le principe, je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que l'analphabétisme n'est pas un projet professionnel très constructif. Mais franchement, retourner au lycée après tout ce que nous avons vécu pendant ces vacances ? Ce serait... ce serait...

-Ce serait... quoi, dit Morgane, atterrée, qui venait de réaliser que Merlin n'avait pas davantage de bon sens que son frère.

-Illogique ? répondit le magicien en se mordant la lèvre. Pour moi encore plus que pour Arthur .

-C'est nouveau, ça, marmonna-t-elle, en réalisant l'ampleur de la rébellion.

-Morgane, je ne vois pas ce que j'irais faire _à l'école, _lui dit Merlin, avec véhémence_. _Que j'aie mon BAC ou non, je ne vais certainement pas aller m'amuser à faire des études dans un domaine qui n'est pas le mien, alors que je vais avoir tellement de travail à organiser les magiciens, et...

-Tu vois, Morgane, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, nous avons beaucoup mieux à faire qu'aller en classe, Merlin et moi, acquiesça Arthur aussitôt. Comme aider les nouveaux disciples de la magie, ou rectifier les injustices flagrantes qui ont lieu dans mon royaume même à cette époque, et...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez être immatures à ce point-là tous les deux ! rugit Morgane, faisant trembler les murs de la maison. Quoi que vous puissiez être d'autre, vous êtes aussi deux gamins de dix-sept ans ! Et nous ne vivons plus à Camelot que je sache. Nous habitons à Londres au 21ème siècle où les gens normalement constitués font des études pour pouvoir trouver du travail, à moins d'être riches à millions et de pouvoir se passer d'une paye - ce que nous ne sommes pas, ou dotés d'un QI suffisant pour disposer de la science infuse - ce que vous n'avez certainement pas ni l'un ni l'autre si j'en juge par vos bulletins scolaires !

Les deux jeunes gens atterrés la dévisagèrent sans mot dire.

Elyan, Léon et Gauvain, qui passaient par là en transportant le canapé, se figèrent sur-place pour ne pas perdre une miette de la scène.

Morgane exhiba pour preuve de son sermon les bulletins du deuxième trimestre et se mit à lire à voix haute.

-Voyons voir ça... Arthur Dubois ! Français : 8,5 : « _Passe plus de temps à bavarder avec son camarade Merlin qu'à écrire ses dissertations »... _mathématiques : 10 : « _pourrait faire preuve de logique s'il n'était pas constamment en train de rêvasser. » _Histoire-géo : 9 : « _une vision très personnalisée des faits historiques qui aurait plus sa place en cours d'arts appliqués » _Remarque générale : « _Arthur est un élève enthousiaste mais dissipé qui se laisse trop facilement distraire, il faut faire des efforts de concentration ! »_

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas notre fête », nota Léon, hilare, alors qu'Elyan qui se retenait de rire face au spectacle des deux compères pris en faute. « C'est énorme », lâcha Gauvain, les yeux étincelants. Parce que le grand Roi de Camelot et son tout puissant magicien en train de se prendre une engueulade par Morgane Pendragon la Terrible, avec lecture publique de bulletin scolaire à la clé, était tout simplement l'évènement le plus brillant auquel il ait jamais assisté de toute sa vie. D'autant que la sorcière était vraiment très en forme.

-Merlin Emrys ! Biologie :8 ! « _Idées intéressantes mais totalement hors sujet », _français, 7,5 ! Attention, en ayant deux 15 et deux zéros ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre, d'ailleurs j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'expliques d'où viennent ces zéros, Merlin !

-C'était des devoirs à la maison.

-Comment as-tu pu avoir _zéro _à un devoir à la maison ?

-J'avais travaillé sur les dissertations d'Arthur pour lui remonter sa moyenne, et je n'avais plus de temps pour terminer les miennes, alors... j'ai rendu copie blanche, bafouilla Merlin, empourpré.

-Bravo, Arthur, dit Morgane, en regardant son frère d'un oeil sans pitié. Vraiment.

-Je ne lui avais rien demandé, c'est lui qui s'est porté volontaire ! protesta Arthur.

-Je ne veux même pas entendre tes excuses... Mathématiques : 10, «_Merlin réussit toujours à tomber sur le bon résultat alors que toutes ses démonstrations sont fausses »..._pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?

_-_Je n'y peux rien, si je réfléchis... différemment, dit Merlin d'une voix plaintive.

_-_Sciences : 3 « _a failli mettre le feu au labo ». _S'il n'y avait pas l'histoire et les langues, ce bulletin aurait l'air d'être celui d'un cancre fini ! Remarque générale : _«Merlin est un élève intelligent sans aucune méthode de travail qui n'arrive jamais à respecter les consignes ». _Je peux savoir ce que ça vous inspire ?

Merlin et Arthur se regardèrent avec un air d'enfants pris en faute.

-Maintenant écoutez-moi bien parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois. _JE _suis votre tutrice devant la loi, vous êtes mineurs tous les deux et _J'EXIGE _que vous alliez en classe demain pour _travailler et remonter vos moyennes. _Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? tempêta Morgane.

Arthur mortifié nota du coin de l'oeil les réactions de ses trois chevaliers hilares, puis, remarqua sa femme, qui se trouvait en haut des marches de l'escalier, en train de tenter de maîtriser un fou-rire.

_La honte, _pensa-t-il.

Et il voulut protester, drapé dans un avatar de fierté royale :

-Mais Morgane...

-Il n'y a pas de _MAIS _qui tienne, gronda sa soeur.

Et Gauvain lança joyeusement :

-Attention, Arthur, ou d'ici deux secondes, elle va menacer de te transformer en blatte...

-Je suis sûr que Gaïus... commença Merlin.

-Gaïus ? cria Morgane, ravie de l'avoir sous la main.

L'intéressé apparut au sommet des escaliers, à côté de Gwen, un sourcil en l'air.

-Ton filleul, qui se trouve aussi être mon pupille devant la loi, émet des objections par rapport à la rentrée des classes.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit à Camelot ? demanda calmement Gaïus.

-Eh bien... commença Merlin.

-Intégrer de nouvelles connaissances n'est jamais une perte de temps, à moins que tu ne désires vraiment rester à un niveau d'éducation qui date du Moyen Age, nota Gaïus. D'ailleurs, puisque tu sembles si déterminé à vouloir guérir tout le monde, pourquoi ne pas réfléchir à la possibilité de t'inscrire en médecine l'année prochaine ? Si toutefois tu parviens à avoir autre chose qu'un 3 de moyenne en sciences. Je suis certain que ça t'aiderait à faire preuve de plus de discernement dans les situations qui nécessitent, ou ne nécessitent pas l'usage de la magie.

-Mais je ne veux pas être médecin, s'anima Merlin. Je veux...

-Que tout soit rapide et facile, oui, rétorqua Gaïus, d'un air entendu. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, tiens. Nous n'avons pas déjà eu cette conversation, il y a deux mille ans ?

-Mais...je suis le Maître de la magie, et...

-Commence par avoir ton BAC et nous en reparlerons, l'interrompit Gaïus.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! se lamenta Arthur. Vous ne pouvez pas nous parler comme ça tous les deux, comme si nous avions...

-Dix-sept ans ? répondit Morgane, en haussant les sourcils.

Son regard se fit impitoyable.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Arthur Dubois, parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Tu vas avoir ce foutu diplôme et quand tu l'auras obtenu, tu te choisiras une université digne de ce nom, parce que tu ne vas certainement pas te prélasser à la maison comme un pacha en laissant les autres ramener l'argent à ta place. Je me fiche de ce que tu voudras étudier, mais, crois-moi, _tu étudieras, _que ça te plaise ou non. Parce que je ne me suis pas saignée aux quatre veines pour t'offrir une éducation, tout ça pour t'entendre dire que _l'école ça ne sert à rien _maintenant que tu as retrouvé la mémoire.

-Tu es un tyran encore pire que Papa, lui rétorqua Arthur, avec insolence.

Les yeux de Morgane étincelèrent.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Si tu continues à me répondre sur ce ton-là, je te consigne dans ta chambre. _Sans _Merlin, menaça-t-elle.

Ce qui fit éclater de rire Gauvain, évidemment. L'instant d'après, il se mit à chantonner d'un ton particulièrement insolent :

-Arthur est puni ! Arthur est puni !

-Gauvain ! rugit Arthur, rouge pivoine.

Mais Morgane avait une meilleure méthode pour le faire taire.

Elle se retourna vers lui et dit le mot magique (blatte) ce qui eut le don de lui faire aussitôt refermer la bouche et battre en retraite. Regardant sévèrement Arthur et Merlin, Morgane s'exclama :

-Maintenant, nous allons partir chercher vos affaires de classe Cité des Lilas, et demain matin, si vous n'êtes pas debout pour le petit déjeuner à six heures sonnantes, je viens vous tirer du lit moi-même.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche.

-Quel que soit l'état d'habillement dans lequel vous serez en train de dormir, ajouta Morgane, d'un air absolument pervers, alors que la moitié des chevaliers s'étouffait sous le choc, et que l'autre s'étranglait de rire.

Merlin plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Arthur pour l'empêcher de dire une bêtise, décidé à couper court à la controverse avant qu'elle ne recommence. Il fit un grand sourire à Morgane en disant avec ferveur :

-Compris, chef.

Arthur poussa un soupir résigné, forcé de s'incliner.

Et Lancelot, qui traversait le salon, une pile d'assiettes sales à la main, lança à Morgane un regard rempli d'admiration en murmurant : « Strike pour Dame Pendragon » , juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Elle lui lança un de ses petits sourires en lui renvoyant un regard joueur... et quelques étincelles dansèrent dans l'air qui se trouvait entre eux.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane éprouva un sentiment étrange en embrassant du regard l'appartement où elle avait vécu ces dix-huit dernières années.

Le 513 avait été le foyer qu'elle avait partagé avec sa mère, avec sa sœur, avec son frère... l'endroit où elle avait grandi, où elle était devenue adulte, le nid qu'elle avait toujours protégé comme une parenthèse enchantée. Il était rempli d'images d'Ygraine, de Morgause, et d'Arthur, et aussi, de Merlin, depuis ces dernières semaines. Tant de moments émouvants, tristes, joyeux, intenses, légers s'y étaient produits.

A présent, elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait plus y vivre... et c'était un peu... perturbant.

Une part d'elle aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée qu'il était temps de partir, mais elle savait que penser à rester ici encore un peu était hors de question.

Jamais Arthur n'accepterait de passer une nuit de plus sans Gwen et il n'y avait tout simplement pas la place pour quatre ici. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre dans cet appartement sans son frère, elle allait donc devoir tourner la page. La maison du 22 Bayswater Road elle-même, si spacieuse qu'elle puisse être, était pleine à craquer. Ils n'arriveraient à tous y tenir que dans une certaine promiscuité. Mais elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, il était impensable qu'ils habitent séparément les uns des autres, maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé leurs souvenirs.

L'organisation allait donc redevenir la même qu'à Camelot... sauf qu'ils ne disposaient pas d'un château pour se loger. Et le 513 serait désormais désert... sauf lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule l'espace d'une soirée.

Morgane laissa ses doigts errer sur les livres de sa bibliothèque bien-aimée.

Merlin était en train de s'occuper d'empaqueter leurs affaires, faisant le travail pour tout le monde sans rechigner, comme à son habitude.

Et Arthur s'arrêta à côté d'elle en murmurant :

-Nostalgique ?

-Un peu, reconnut-elle. Tu as fait tes premiers pas ici. Tu y as dit tes premiers mots. Je t'y ai lu tes premières histoires. Je me souviens comme tu étais adorable, quand tu étais tout petit. Il me semble parfois, que c'était hier.

Arthur eut un sourire plein de tristesse.

-Je regrette tellement, que Papa n'ait pas été capable de comprendre, tout ce que tu as pu faire, pour...

-Ne sois pas triste à cause de lui, l'interrompit-elle, d'un ton ferme.

Il hocha la tête, baissant les yeux.

-J'aimerais savoir... quand il est revenu vers nous, à la mort de Morgause... que s'est-il réellement passé entre vous deux ?

-Il m'a demandé de revenir avec toi, et j'ai refusé, répondit-elle. Alors, il s'est fâché, il m'a dit que j'avais gâché ma vie, et qu'on se reverrait au tribunal.

Arthur eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-C'est tellement lui, souffla-t-il.

-Oui, reconnut-elle.

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé, Morgane ? Tu n'aurais pas été obligée... de faire tout ce que tu as fait si tu avais dit oui. Tu aurais pu faire des études. Tu aurais pu...

-C'était juste... impossible, coupa-t-elle. Il t'aurait fait du mal sans le vouloir, comme il t'en a fait aujourd'hui. Il aurait détruit tous mes efforts pour que tu puisses devenir vraiment toi-même. Tout à l'heure, quand tu lui as parlé, tu étais vraiment toi-même, Arthur. Ferme, courageux, plein d'amour... et de compassion. Je me suis sentie... si fière du petit garçon que j'ai élevé. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

-Tu es terrible... mais je t'aime, tu sais ça ? murmura Arthur, en lui lançant un regard en coin.

-Je t'aime aussi, petit frère, dit Morgane, avec un léger sourire. Mais ne crois pas pouvoir m'attraper par les sentiments pour éviter d'avoir à te rendre au lycée demain matin. Je vais confier à Lancelot la mission de vous y déposer lui-même, toi et Merlin.

-Mmm. Tu aimes bien Lancelot, on dirait, «Dame Pendragon », pointa Arthur avec une touche d'humour.

-Pour une fois que je m'entends bien avec un de tes chevaliers, rétorqua Morgane en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en plaindre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand Arthur installa ses affaires de classe sur l'étagère du salon, de retour au 22, Bayswater Road, Gwen le regarda faire d'un air perplexe avant de lâcher, commençant seulement à réaliser l'énormité de la chose :

-Je suis mariée avec un lycéen.

Ce qui fit bien rire Gauvain, qui passait par là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Gaïus à Gwen, d'un ton solennel. Je veillerai à ce qu'il étudie sérieusement pour que tu sois mariée à un bachelier d'ici quatre mois.

-Tu sais quoi, Papa, répondit Gwen, amusée. Je me souviens à quel point il _détestait _plancher sur les textes de loi à l'époque et je crois qu'il aura bien besoin de ton aide pour se mettre à réviser ! Alors surtout, n'hésite pas à le faire travailler dur, et s'il réclame des tours de magie à Merlin pour le distraire entre deux sujets, rappelle-lui qu'il n'y aura pas droit quand il passera ses épreuves.

-Tu te moques de moi, mais pour commencer, est-ce que tu l'as eu, ton BAC ? demanda Arthur à Guenièvre, d'un ton provocant.

Gaïus lui renvoya un regard supérieur.

-Ma fille que voilà, dit-il d'un ton plein de fierté, a sauté deux classes, réussi une section sport études et obtenu son BAC avec mention très bien quand elle avait seulement _seize ans_. Suite à quoi elle s'est qualifiée pour les Jeux Olympiques où elle a obtenu la médaille d'or en escrime, sa discipline de prédilection.

-Oh, fit Arthur, franchement impressionné, en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait même pas penser à rivaliser contre _ça_.

-Eh oui, lui répondit Gwen, avec un petit sourire. Tu as une femme intelligente, éduquée _et _sportive. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Ton Altesse ?

-Que j'ai plutôt intérêt à m'y mettre si je veux être à la hauteur, grogna Arthur. Pour les études _et _pour le sport.

Pour un peu, il en aurait presque ressenti des complexes.

Mais surtout, il se sentait un peu stupide, parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à demander à Guenièvre ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie hier soir, pendant leurs retrouvailles.

Maintenant, il était curieux de savoir.

-Est-ce que tu vas à l'université ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je travaille, lui répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

-Comme quoi ?

-Cascadeuse.

-Tu plaisantes, dit Arthur, abasourdi.

-Pas du tout. Je participe à mon premier plateau en ce moment, pour un film historique de la BBC, et je réalise des cascades à cheval pour les scènes d'action. Nous avons terminé le travail préparatoire la semaine dernière et nous attaquons les premières prises dès demain. Je sens que ça va être passionnant.

Les pupilles d'Arthur s'élargirent et il dit :

-Wow.

Parce qu'il était à la fois fier, et admiratif.

-Maintenant, c'est toi qui vas être jaloux, pointa Gwen, amusée.

-Jaloux ? Non, certainement pas. Et puis, de toutes façons... tu vas t'arrêter, dit-il, très sûr de lui.

Puis il vit l'expression incrédule de son visage et il ajouta, un peu plus hésitant :

-N'est-ce pas ?

Gwen fronça les sourcils et répondit :

-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi j'arrêterais !

-Les cascades à cheval ne sont peut-être pas la chose la plus sage à envisager alors que tu es enceinte ? lui rappela Arthur, stupéfait qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée à cette conclusion elle-même.

-Le tournage dure encore pendant quatre mois et demi, répondit Gwen d'un ton catégorique. Je ne vais quand même pas tout interrompre maintenant. Si je quitte mon premier emploi dans le domaine du cinéma en plein milieu de mon contrat, je ne serai jamais réembauchée nulle part, Arthur. C'est déjà une chance incroyable que j'aie réussi à obtenir ce travail !

-Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit, à propos des joies du mariage ? signala Mithian, qui était installée à la table de la salle à manger. Tu vas terminer femme au foyer si tu te laisses faire, ma chérie. Ne dis pas que je ne t'aurai pas prévenue.

-Mithian, ne te mêle pas de ça, ordonna Arthur. Gwen, tu es enceinte...

-Enceinte, pas malade, contra Gwen, avec obstination. Et je suis certaine que Galaad est assez bien accroché pour supporter que je fasse un peu de sport, avec toute sa magie. Crois-moi, il ne risque rien.

-Guenièvre, c'est _dangereux, _s'exclama Arthur_. _Tu pourrais tomber... et te blesser, et ensuite...

-Arthur ? coupa Morgane, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, dit Arthur en lui renvoyant un regard agacé.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Papa quand Maman était enceinte de toi, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton plat.

Arthur, sous le choc, fut réduit au silence avant d'exploser :

-Comment peux-tu... me comparer à lui ?

-Parce qu'il disait exactement le même genre de choses, et que c'est _ça _qui a fait fuir Maman ? répondit Morgane.

-Mais...

-Je pense que Gwen est la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, mon soleil. Elle a autant envie que toi que Galaad naisse en bonne santé, je suis certaine qu'elle ne le mettrait jamais en danger.

-Je vais lui faire un sortilège qui la protègera si jamais elle tombe, intervint Merlin, toujours prêt à jouer les conciliateurs pour éviter que la conversation ne s'envenime.

-Je ne vais _pas _tomber, dit Gwen fermement. Mais merci pour le sortilège, Merlin, j'accepte volontiers. Si ça peut rassurer Arthur.

-Oui, ça me rassurerait beaucoup, confirma Arthur, avec un soupir de soulagement.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Le repas du soir, préparé par Merlin, Gaïus et Lancelot, fut simple mais consistant. Après que chacun ait mangé à sa faim, et que la vaisselle ait été expédiée, les chevaliers montèrent se coucher l'un après l'autre, suivis par Morgane qui reprenait le travail tôt le lendemain, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus au salon que Merlin, Gaïus, Gwen et Arthur.

Puis Gwen s'étira et s'exclama :

-Bon ! Eh bien, je commence à être fatiguée...

Merlin nota du coin de l'oeil qu'elle n'avait pas _du tout _l'air d'être fatiguée, et il retint un sourire.

-Mais il est seulement neuf heures, s'exclama Arthur, ballot comme toujours.

A quoi Gwen haussa les sourcils. Merlin crut qu'il allait éclater de rire quand il vit Arthur rattraper le train avec deux wagons de retard.

-Ceci dit, moi aussi, je suis épuisé, dit-il, en faisant semblant de bailler avec si peu de talent pour la comédie que même Gaïus dut se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Merlin ? dit Gwen, en se tournant vers lui.:

-Je vais rester encore un peu ici pour discuter avec Gaïus, si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai l'intention de le guérir juste avant de monter me coucher... parce qu'après, je ne pourrai plus profiter de lui pendant une bonne semaine, le temps qu'il récupère.

Gaïus soupira comme si cette idée le préoccupait.

-Ne m'attendez pas pour dormir, ça risque d'être long si nous sommes restés aussi bavards qu'autrefois, conclut Merlin.

-Oh, je pense bien que nous le sommes restés, confirma Gaïus, avec un sourire à son attention.

-Bonne nuit Papa. Bonne nuit Merlin, dit Gwen, en les embrassant l'un après l'autre sur la joue. Discutez bien tous les deux.

-Dormez bien, Gaïus. A tout à l'heure, Merlin, dit Arthur, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

-J'essaierai de ne pas vous réveiller, promit Merlin, qui était certain que les amoureux dormiraient profondément tous les deux le temps qu'il les rejoigne.

Avant de se diriger vers les escaliers en tenant son mari par la main, il capta un dernier regard reconnaissant de Gwen qui disait clairement : _merci de savoir faire preuve de discrétion au contraire d'Arthur qui est définitivement irrécupérable de ce point de vue-là. _Un trait de caractère typiquement Pendragon, de toute évidence.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Gaïus soupira, et dit à Merlin, l'oeil rond :

-Il va falloir que je m'habitue à cette histoire de ménage à trois.

-J'espère que ça ne vous choque pas trop, dit Merlin, en rougissant. Arthur a une manière d'annoncer les choses aux gens,..

-Non, Merlin, je ne suis pas choqué, le rassura Gaïus, avec amusement. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Toi et Arthur vous avez toujours été très liés, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, je suis un peu surpris de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses, mais... agréablement, pour être honnête. Ca doit te changer de l'époque, qu'Arthur se montre à ce point attentionné envers toi. Ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure face à Uther n'était pas facile, il a dû lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour assumer la vérité de cette manière-là.

-Arthur a toujours été courageux, dit Merlin, avec un sourire. Et après qu'il ait su, pour ma magie, à Camelot, il est devenu très protecteur avec moi.

-Raconte-moi comment les choses sont arrivées, depuis le début. Je veux tout savoir..., dit Gaïus, les yeux brillants.

Merlin se lança dans les explications, reprenant l'histoire depuis le commencement : le lendemain du jour où son mentor était mort. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il vit le visage de Gaïus passer par toutes les émotions sous ses yeux : la peine, la colère, la sympathie, l'étonnement, la joie, l'émerveillement...

Quand Merlin lui raconta les détails de la cérémonie de la fondation d'Albion, où avait été réhabilitée la magie, Gaïus poussa un profond soupir et murmura :

-Comme j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça.

Alors Merlin combla son vœu d'un sortilège, pour qu'il puisse profiter de ce moment comme s'il y avait assisté en personne, et il vit un immense sourire s'inscrire sur le visage de son vieil ami, alors qu'il se retrouvait propulsé sur les lieux, face à Kilgarrah et à la belle Aithusa, au peuple de Camelot en liesse, et aux souverains des cinq royaumes assemblés en paix autour d'une même table.

Au moment où éclatèrent les feux d'artifice, les yeux de Gaïus se mirent à briller comme ceux d'un enfant, et quand Merlin décolla de terre pour entraîner Arthur avec lui vers le ciel, il dit d'un ton enchanté :

-Ca a été un jour encore plus grandiose que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, mais ce que je trouve le plus éclatant, dans toute cette fête, c'est ton sourire, Merlin. En l'espace de six ans, pas une fois je ne t'avais vu aussi heureux que tu l'as été dans ce moment que tu m'as montré, et je suis tellement reconnaissant, de savoir que tu as connu un tel bonheur à Camelot.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Tu as été brave, aujourd'hui, Arthur, dit Gwen, quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans leur chambre. J'avais peur que tu n'aies pas le courage d'affronter ton père quand nous roulions vers l'hôpital, mais j'ai eu tort de douter de toi. Je suis tellement fière de la manière dont tu lui as parlé.

-J'ai tellement honte de la manière dont il t'a parlé, à toi, répondit Arthur, la gorge serrée

-Il m'a toujours vue comme une femme de ménage, lui rappela-t-elle avec humour.

-Sauf que tu es une bachelière qui a eu son diplôme avec mention, et une médaillée d'or des Jeux Olympiques, signala-t-il. Alors que moi, je suis un cancre qui risque fort de ne pas avoir son BAC et je n'ai pas fait de sport depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai des courbatures pendant trois jours après un simple footing.

Gwen rit, avec bonté, puis le regarda avec de grands yeux en lui répondant :

-Peut-être... mais je t'aime.

Arthur lui sourit en clignant des yeux et souffla :

-Merci... de m'aimer même quand j'ai du mal à être à la hauteur.

-Tu as été à la hauteur, Arthur, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire... tu sais ça ? Tu es bon, généreux, honnête... et tu as le cœur pur. Tu as toujours été un merveilleux mari pour moi. Et en t'écoutant tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé, tout à coup, quel père merveilleux tu seras un jour pour notre fils.

-Tu crois ? demanda Arthur, inquiet.

-J'en suis certaine, répondit Gwen, en l'embrassant.

Il ferma les yeux sous son baiser, et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir dit de laisser tomber ton travail, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas être... comme mon père. Je ne veux pas te traiter comme il a traité ma mère. C'est juste que... je veux tellement que tout se passe bien pour Galaad.

-Tout se passera bien, n'aie pas peur. Et... tu n'es pas comme ton père, crois-moi, Arthur. Tu es même tout le contraire de lui, souffla Gwen avec force.

Elle caressa tendrement le visage de son bien-aimé, puis l'attira doucement à elle.

Ce soir, Arthur avait besoin d'être rassuré et réconforté, et elle connaissait un très bon moyen de l'aider à dépasser sa tristesse. Ils firent l'amour avec beaucoup de douceur, et d'innombrables baisers, et elle le tint serré dans ses bras alors qu'il venait en elle en murmurant son nom. Elle le garda contre elle pendant longtemps, après, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à papillonner, et ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir enfouie dans sa chaleur qu'elle se souvint de lui rappeler :

-N'oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on s'habille... avant que Merlin monte se coucher.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin avait terminé de raconter Camlann à Gaïus, qui le dévisageait maintenant pensivement.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais spécial dans la magie, Merlin, mais ton récit vient le confirmer d'une manière irréfutable. Le lien que tu possèdes avec la Source est unique au monde... et explique que tes pouvoirs le soient aussi. Dans ce que tu décris, j'ai le sentiment que la magie... et ton cœur... ne font qu'un. Lorsque tu pénètres dans l'origine du pouvoir auquel nous, les sorciers, puisons tous, le déplacement que tu effectues ne semble pas être extérieur... mais intérieur. En fait... pour rejoindre Avalon... tu ne fais que plonger en toi-même.

Merlin n'avait jamais cherché à formuler de manière aussi claire ce qu'il faisait d'instinct, mais il hocha la tête en confirmant :

-Oui. C'est exactement ça.

-Pourtant, il me faut te mettre en garde, reprit Gaïus. Et te recommander de faire preuve de prudence en utilisant tes dons. Souviens-toi de la règle que tu as apprise lorsque tu as été confronté à Nimueh autrefois. La magie est régie par un équilibre immuable : pour une vie offerte, une mort est causée, pour une guérison réalisée, une maladie est déclenchée. Rien ne s'obtient jamais sans contrepartie, parce que c'est l'ordre naturel des choses.

-A l'époque de Nimueh, Gaïus, je n'étais pas encore entré en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs, dit Merlin en secouant la tête. Mais réfléchissez. Si vraiment la magie, et mon cœur, se sont unis de sorte de ne plus faire qu'un... les anciennes règles elles-mêmes en ont été changées et la seule loi qui gouverne l'équilibre aujourd'hui est celle de l'amour.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Gaïus, fasciné.

-Que je ne crois pas que la guérison d'Uther engendre la maladie de quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'à mon contact, la Source elle-même a... évolué, répondit Merlin, avec ferveur. C'est arrivé quand Arthur, et moi, nous sommes enfin rejoints dans la magie... quand nous avons formé le cercle que nous étions destinés à devenir. Avant cet instant, la nature de la magie dépendait de ceux qui l'utilisaient. A partir de cette instant, la nature de la magie est devenue l'amour. C'est pourquoi, quand les sorciers noirs ont voulu la drainer en se servant de leurs arts corrompus pour ce faire, la Source a autant souffert. Elle était, tout simplement, utilisée à contre sens. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je peux faire le bien sans qu'une contrepartie soit nécessaire comme autrefois... et il y a tant de bien à faire en ce monde.

-Je comprends que la tentation soit grande, pour toi, de devenir un faiseur de miracles... mais souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé à Camelot, quand tu as guéri le père de Gwen, lui rappela Gaïus. Tu ne peux, ni ne dois, agir aussi impulsivement aujourd'hui que tu l'as fait alors. Si cette époque découvre tes facultés, tu seras impitoyablement traqué et des gens très haut placés chercheront à t'exploiter sans scrupules. Cela ne doit jamais arriver. La seule manière pour un magicien de vivre heureux dans cette époque... est de vivre caché.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de révéler mes pouvoirs à tout le monde... rassurez-vous, dit Merlin en hochant la tête.

-Mais il suffirait que tu les révèles à une seule personne indiscrète... en-dehors de notre cercle, pour que tu te retrouves en danger, affirma Gaïus. Ou que tu fasses le bien, d'une manière qui soit trop facilement identifiable pour ne pas se retrouver suspecte... comme en guérissant tous les cancéreux d'un même service. Uther va se retrouver considéré comme un miraculé grâce à toi... et ses médecins vont forcément se poser des questions. S'il leur apprend que tu es pour quoi que ce soit dans sa guérison... que ce soit involontairement, ou pour te faire du mal, les problèmes commenceront. Je n'ose imaginer jusqu'où ils pourront aller s'ils découvrent que moi, et tous les enfants de Perceval, nous avons été guéris aussi.

-Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que vous allez refuser que je vous guérisse, n'est-ce pas, Gaïus ? dit Merlin, alarmé. Parce que je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser comme ça... ni ces pauvres enfants... pas alors que j'ai guéri Uther, ce serait... trop affreux !

Gaïus soupira et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Je suis en train de dire, que tu dois faire preuve d'une grande prudence dans l'usage de tes dons, Merlin. Pour ma part, je jure de ne plus faire le moindre examen médical jusqu'à ma mort... ce qui devrait résoudre la question de la discrétion. Et je ne peux pas te dissuader d'aider les enfants de Perceval... mais je conseille vivement, si vraiment tu dois le faire, d'agir sans révéler ton identité à aucun de ceux chez qui tu interviendras.

-Et comment suis-je... supposé faire ça ? demanda Merlin, perplexe.

-Nous trouverons bien une idée, soupira Gaïus. Reste ensuite le problème du retour de la magie... et de ses effets.

Merlin convint que le soudain jaillissement de la Source avait causé bien des débordements chez les magiciens-nés de sa connaissance.

Il raconta les réactions de ses nouveaux disciples à Gaïus, ce qui eut le don de le faire sourciller.

-Imagines-tu... que ce genre d'évènement a probablement du se produire à travers tout le Royaume Uni depuis deux jours ?

-Gaïus, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête. Même à l'époque de Camelot, les magiciens nés étaient rares. Le fait que nous en ayions trouvé dix au Queen Mary est vraiment étonnant, au point que je me demande si c'est vraiment... une coïncidence, ou si le destin n'a pas joué dans notre camp sur ce plan-là... Peut-être existe-t-il des sorciers-nés isolés, qui sont en ce moment même aux prises avec leurs pouvoirs sans comprendre de quoi il s'agit, mais je suis certain qu'un tel phénomène doit rester... isolé.

-Isolé, peut-être, mais pas invisible, nota Gaïus.

-Dans le pire des cas... si cela devenait ingérable, je pourrais toujours couper la Source, affirma Merlin. Je l'ai déjà fait... je peux recommencer.

Gaïus le considéra intensément, puis demanda :

-Crois-tu qu'il soit possible de se servir de la Source pour identifier les nouveaux magiciens-nés au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissent ? Après tout... nous sommes tous reliés en elle... et si on part du postulat que tu _es _la Source, nous le sommes aussi... à toi.

Merlin considéra l'idée, perplexe, et il reconnut :

-Peut-être.

-Et penses-tu qu'il soit possible... de n'autoriser l'accès à la Source qu'à certaines personnes... dotées... disons, du bon code d'accès, un peu... comme si la magie était protégée par une sorte de système de sécurité ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Merlin. Ca me semble... compliqué, à quoi pensez-vous au juste ?

-Il est trop tôt pour le dire, répondit Gaïus. Mais une chose est certaine, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour que la situation que tu as rencontrée à Camlann ne se reproduise pas... un moyen de gérer et de contrôler l'accès à la magie, sans quoi... je crains qu'il ne faille se préparer au pire.

Merlin soupira. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles toujours être si compliquées ?

-Parce que la vie l'est, lui répondit Gaïus. Et sur ces sages réflexions, mon garçon, je crains qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller dormir, parce qu'il est déjà minuit passé... et que tu as école demain. Soit dit en passant, je vais te faire potasser tes cours de sciences, parce que ce 3 en chimie est une véritable honte pour mon ancien apprenti. A croire que tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris, Merlin...

Merlin rougit et avoua :

-Le garçon qui se trouvait derrière moi m'a fait une réflexion, ça m'a perturbé, et j'ai mélangé les mauvais produits... quand le tube à essai s'est mis à fumer, il était déjà trop tard pour rattraper la catastrophe... Le professeur de chimie a dû courir chercher l'extincteur.

-Incroyablement puissant... mais incroyablement idiot, dit Gaïus en riant. Mon Dieu, tu n'as _vraiment _pas changé.

Merlin le raccompagna jusqu'au bureau reconverti en chambre, le laissa s'étendre sur le sofa, puis, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises pendant que je dormirai, lui recommanda Gaïus.

-C'est promis, dit Merlin.

-Je veux que tu me promettes aussi autre chose, reprit Gaïus, d'un ton ferme.

-Oui ? Quoi ?

-Je vais te laisser me guérir cette fois-ci... parce que je sais que rien ne réussira à te convaincre d'y renoncer, dit Gaïus. Mais ce sera la seule fois, Merlin.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? demanda Merlin, bouleversé.

-Merlin... tu es potentiellement assez puissant pour rendre n'importe quel homme immortel. Mais j'ai déjà soixante-quinze ans, et je ne veux pas vivre pendant deux cents ans. C'est ce qui arrivera, si tu me soignes à chaque fois que quelque chose commence à clocher chez moi. Le cycle de la vie, et de la mort, doit être respecté, et toi, il faut que tu apprennes à faire preuve de sagesse, et de lâcher prise, sans quoi tu risques de créer des situations contraires à l'ordre naturel des choses. Je pense que cette règle devrait valoir pour n'importe quelle personne que tu choisis de guérir d'une maladie mortelle : une fois... mais pas deux. Si, après l'action de ta magie, la maladie rechute, d'une manière ou d'une autre... c'est que la trajectoire de la personne que tu as guéri était destinée à parvenir à son terme, et tu dois apprendre... à l'accepter.

Merlin le dévisagea en clignant des yeux.

-Il y a certaines morts que je suis incapable d'accepter, souffla-t-il. Il en est une pour laquelle j'ai bouleversé le cours du temps lui-même.

-La mort fait partie de la vie, répéta Gaïus. Le corps est périssable, mais pas l'âme. Quand nous mourons, nous partons rejoindre la matière de la magie elle-même. Tous ceux que nous avons perdus vivent, en Avalon, et nous sommes tous liés, les morts, et les vivants, les esprits de ce monde, et ceux qui habitent l'autre. Quand tu seras plus vieux, peut-être pourras-tu comprendre, que notre finitude terrestre n'est pas une fatalité, grâce à cela. Rien de ce qui est perdu n'est jamais perdu, Merlin. Un jour, Arthur, Gwen, moi, tous, nous finirons par rejoindre Avalon.

-Et si... ce n'était pas mon cas ? demanda Merlin, effrayé. Et si je ne pouvais pas mourir ? _Jamais ? _Et que je finisse par être... seul.

Gaïus secoua la tête.

-Tout ce qui est né finit par mourir, Merlin, dit-il tendrement. Même toi. Peut-être ne fais-tu qu'un avec la magie... mais tu es né d'un homme, et d'une femme.

Merlin hocha lentement la tête, et dit :

-Je promets de respecter la règle : je ne guérirai les maladies incurables d'une même personne qu'une seule fois.

-Je suis content, souffla Gaïus. Maintenant... je suis prêt. Tu as ma bénédiction...

Posant ses mains sur lui, Merlin dirigea sa magie vers sa maladie, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, pour Uther. Sauf que cette fois, c'était de l'amour qu'il voyait, dans le regard que Gaïus posait sur lui, et que les cellules sur lesquelles il agissait en étaient comme imprégnées elle aussi, si bien que l'action de guérir elle-même était douce, et simple, comme si elle nécessitait trois fois moins de talent, et d'énergie.

Quand il eut terminé, Gaïus dormait profondément.

Avec un sourire, Merlin remonta sa couverture sur lui.

Puis, il partit mettre son pyjama, et rejoignit la chambre de Gwen, et d'Arthur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin resta figé un moment devant la porte en se demandant s'il pouvait entrer sans déranger.

Il n'avait pas envie d'interrompre quoi que ce soit, et même si ça faisait techniquement plus de trois heures que les amoureux s'étaient retirés, il était incapable d'évaluer si c'était suffisant pour eux.

Il toqua discrètement, et, comme il n'entendit pas de réponse, il entr'ouvrit avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Tout était calme.

Il s'approcha discrètement et entra en contact avec le lit à tâtons.

A cet instant, Arthur se retourna dans l'obscurité et ouvrit les draps pour qu'il vienne se glisser à côté de lui.

Merlin monta sur le lit et avança dans le noir jusqu'à rencontrer la forme d'Arthur, qui referma ses bras sur lui. Il se pelotonna contre ami avec un soupir, chassant de son esprit les paroles de Gaïus sur la mort. Ce soir, Arthur le serrait fort, encore plus fort que d'habitude, et Merlin pouvait dire, rien qu'à cela, qu'il repensait encore à ce qui s'était passé, dans la chambre d'hôpital, avec son père.

-Est-ce que tu as pu t'occuper de Gaïus ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Oui, répondit Merlin de la même manière. Il est guéri, n'ayez crainte.

Il sourit dans le noir et ajouta doucement :

-Je suis si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Nos discussions du soir m'avaient manqué...

-Je suis heureux pour toi, répondit Arthur. Qu'il te reste encore un de tes deux pères.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous encore réveillé ? lui demanda Merlin. Je pensais vous trouver endormi...

-Tu sais... j'étais en train... de penser, souffla Arthur.

Avant de reconnaître :

-Je pensais à toi. A ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui pour mon père.

-Mmm, fit Merlin.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais exigé de toi, tu sais. Que... tu le guérisses. Si... tu n'avais pas voulu. Il a été horrible avec toi. Il était déjà horrible à l'époque, mais tout à l'heure, ce qu'il a dit...à ton sujet...

-Vous ne devriez pas penser à ça, répondit doucement Merlin.

Arthur frissonna.

-Merlin... tu sais... quand nous étions là-bas, et que mon père a commencé à... dire que j'étais une déception pour lui...je me suis senti... tellement... perdu.

Merlin sentait Arthur trembler d'émotion contre lui. Alors il serra sa main dans la sienne, et la porta à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser contre sa paume.

Il sentit l'étreinte d'Arthur se resserrer autour de lui, comme par réflexe, et il souffla :

-Vous ne pouvez pas être perdu, Arthur. Pas tant que je serai là pour vous retrouver.

-Je sais. Ca s'est arrêté, au moment où tu as dit mon nom, Merlin. Parce qu'il me suffit d'entendre ta voix pour me souvenir... de qui je suis. Et pendant que j'étais en train de réfléchir, tout à l'heure, je me suis rappelé, de toutes ces choses que tu as faites pour moi, pendant toutes ces années, sans même que je le sache, de tous ces mensonges que tu as été obligés de dire, pour pouvoir rester à mes côtés, et j'ai pensé... j'ai pensé...

La voix d'Arthur s'enraya, et Merlin tint sa main plus fort.

-Je t'aime, Merlin, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime vraiment. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Parfois, je suis tellement débordé par la force de cet amour que je ne sais plus comment l'exprimer. Parfois j'essaie d'en prendre la mesure mais il est tellement immense, que ça m'est impossible. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'amour que j'ai pour toi ne vient pas de ce monde. Parce qu'il ne ressemble à rien de ce qui existe en ce monde. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas... si je suis un peu maladroit, parfois, dans ma manière de l'exprimer aux autres. Comme... avec les chevaliers. Ou... avec Gaïus. Ou... avec mon père. C'est... juste, que ça semble plus simple, de cette manière-là. De leur faire comprendre. Que je suis à toi, et que tu es à moi. Je suis désolé si... je ne m'y prends pas de la bonne manière.

Merlin aurait pu répondre par l'humour s'il avait voulu. Dire à Arthur qu'il commençait à se résigner au fait que tout le monde soit convaincu qu'ils couchent ensemble. Reparler de la photo facebook et de l'arbre. Il aurait pu reconnaître qu'Arthur avait raison. Et que c'était sans doute plus simple pour eux que tout le monde le croie. Parce qu'au fond c'était vrai.

Mais il ne fit pas ça.

Parce qu'il avait envie d'être honnête.

Alors il posa la main d'Arthur sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur, directement en contact avec sa peau, de telle sorte qu'il puisse sentir les pulsations, à travers sa paume. Et il dit à vois basse:

-Vous sentez.

Arthur hocha la tête.

Merlin ferma les yeux.

Quand il parla, cela ressemblait à un serment, mais c'était juste... la vérité. La vérité immense et immuable qui était inscrite en lui depuis toujours, mais qu'il n'avait jamais formulée de cette manière-là.

-Mon cœur ne bat que pour vous aimer et ma magie n'existe que pour vous servir. Il n'est pas une seule part de mon être qui ne vous appartienne entièrement, Arthur. Il n'en est pas une seule que je ne vous abandonnerais pas les yeux fermés. Tout ce que j'ai fait, dans cette vie et dans l'autre, je l'ai fait pour vous, et je continuerai à vous servir pour toute l'éternité, jusqu'aux portes d'Avalon et au-delà. C'est ainsi que je vous aime. D'un amour plus fort que le temps ou la mort, qui ne passera jamais, qui ne faiblira jamais, et qui n'aura jamais besoin d'aucun gage matériel pour s'épanouir, parce que, comme vous le dites si bien, cet amour dépasse de loin les frontières de ce monde.

Merlin sentit les larmes d'Arthur tomber sur lui, et il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, traçant doucement le contour de ses pommettes avec ses pouces.

-Ne pleurez pas, dit-il, avec douceur. Je suis reconnaissant que le destin nous ait offerts l'un à l'autre. Si vous n'existiez pas, je n'aurais pas de raison d'être, mais vous êtes là, et pour moi, le monde tout entier rayonne dans votre présence, parce que... vous êtes le monde pour moi, Arthur. Tenez-moi dans vos bras... et donnez-moi...un sourire.

-Je te tiens, Merlin, dit Arthur, en l'étreignant encore plus fort, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, à travers ses larmes. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Je ne te lâcherai jamais. Tiens-moi aussi. S'il te plaît, mon âme.

Et Merlin le serra en retour dans sa magie pour compléter le cercle de leur amour, au-delà des frontières matérielles, là où il n'étaient qu'un seul être, qu'une seule pièce, qu'un seul cœur, dans le cœur de la Source elle-même, là où se trouvaient la joie, la plénitude, la paix, et la promesse, qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais être séparés quoiqu'il arrive.

_Je suis chez moi en toi, _pensa Arthur, en regardant Merlin dans la lumière.

Et Merlin lui sourit en lui répondant : _nous sommes une demeure ensemble, la demeure de l'amour lui-même, celle où vit l'Albion présente et à venir pour laquelle nous existons ensemble._

Ils s'endormirent bercés dans le cocon de la magie qui les unissait étroitement, au cœur de la lumière.


	47. Chapitre 46

_**Julie : après toute cette déconnade, il faut que je reprenne mes arcs narratifs si je veux que cette histoire continue d'être une histoire :).**_

_**Avalon : pas grave :) content que ce petit moment Merthur t'ait plu**_

_**Lily-Anna : Je peux difficilement faire plus mignon que Merlin et Arthur quand ils ont un de leurs moments XD. Ceci dit tu as raison ils sont vraiment très mauvais élèves... et heureusement que Morgane est là pour leur rappeler les réalités de la vie ;).**_

_**Theod : une voix de plus pour Lancemor... mmm... je constate que vous êtes nombreux à aimer l'idée ;). La rentrée risque de ne pas être si tempétueuse que ça... tu verras avec ce chapitre. Problèmes logistiques liés à la magie...**_

_**Lele35 : Merlin a mis looooongtemps avant de devenir un bon élève à l'époque où il était pris en main par Gaïus à Camelot XD. Il ne tenait jamais en place et côté médecine il avait plutôt tendance à toujours tout foirer ;).**_

_**Legend : je me remets un peu à la philo ;). Il va aussi falloir régler certaines choses par rapport au retour de la magie... et je note ta voix pour Lancemor.**_

_**Tonksinette : merci, Gaïus est là pour rappeler la voie de la sagesse ;).**_

_**Egwene : merci aussi :). Voici la suite.**_

_**Je m'excuse pour la taille dérisoire de ce chapitre mais ça devient difficile pour moi de faire des pavés tous les jours étant donné le temps que ça nécessite ! Je vais être obligé de réduire un peu la taille si je veux pouvoir garder mon rythme de publication ;). Dans ce chapitre, de nouveaux problèmes arrivent, auxquels vous aviez déjà pensé... mais que je ne voulais pas faire apparaître avant d'avoir réglé un certain nombre de choses. Petit rappel : la magie n'est revenue que depuis 3 jours (et c'est déjà le bordel XD). Bien sûr, la question des magiciens nés n'était pas réglée.**_

**CHAPITRE 47**

Morgane se réveilla à cinq heures trente et descendit dans la cuisine.

Elle mit en route le café, puis, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison pour aller chercher le journal qu'elle ramassa en-dessous du porche.

Sa tasse à la main, elle vint s'installer au salon, et commença tranquillement à lire les gros titres pour émerger avant de se préparer à partir au travail.

_La crise économique s'enlise... Une multinationale en cours de rachat... Etranges arrestations ce week-end à Londres...Inde : reportage sur le géant de demain..._

Morgane revint subitement en arrière et lut à nouveau :

_« Etranges arrestations ce week-end à Londres »._

Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment ?

Elle ouvrit le journal à la bonne page et commença à lire avec un sentiment d'angoisse difficile à déterminer, qui se précisa au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait l'article...

_« Trois jeunes gens ont été appréhendés par la police londonienne pendant le week-end._

_"Le premier, Jérémy Grassy, 19 ans, serait l'auteur présumé de l'incendie criminel qui a ravagé trois propriétés sur Dorris Hill dans la nuit du vendredi 10 mars au samedi 11 mars entre trois et cinq heures du matin. Il a été emmené en garde à vue pour être interrogé par la cellule d'enquête spéciale qui a été ouverte pour conduire les investigations. _

_"Le matériau inflammable utilisé pour déclencher l'incendie n'a pas pu être identifié par la police scientifique. Jérémy Grassy pourrait être en relation avec les réseaux terroristes actifs sur la ville de Londres durant ces derniers mois. _

_"Si cette hypothèse était vérifiée par l'enquête, il serait à craindre que ces réseaux aient développé une technologie inconnue en vue de lancer prochainement une nouvelle vague d'attentats...»_

-Non.

Morgane secoua la tête, horrifiée, et répéta :

-Non, non, non, non.

Parce le fait que cet incident se soit produit au moment précis où la magie était revenue ne pouvait pas être un hasard, et qu'il n'avait probablement rien à voir avec un réseau terroriste, et que ses vacances à Ibiza venaient de s'auto-détruire sous ses yeux en moins de cinq secondes, et que... bon sang... si c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait, leurs problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

_« Madeline Jost, une femme de trente et un ans, a été interceptée suite à un carambolage qui s'est produit sur le périphérique de Londres. Plusieurs témoins affirment avoir vu son véhicule, une Ford grise, entrer en combustion alors qu'elle le précipitait sur un poids lourd qui arrivait face à elle à travers la rambarde de sécurité. Alors que cinq automobilistes, dont une petite fille de six ans, se sont retrouvés grièvement blessés dans l'accident, la conductrice a été retrouvée errant aux abords du site sans une égratignure. _

_"Selon les enquêteurs interrogés... _

Le portable de Morgane se mit à sonner à pleine puissance.

C'était Wildor. A peu près aussi paniqué qu'elle pouvait l'être à cet instant .

-Morgane ? lui dit-il, d'une voix oppressée. Je crois que nous avons un énorme problème.

-J'ai vu, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu es sur internet en ce moment ? s'enquit-il, avec stupéfaction.

-Non, je suis en train de lire le Times. Jérémy Grassy, Madeline Jost, et...

Elle chercha des yeux le nom de la troisième personne arrêtée dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi_._

-... Safia Faouaz.

Morgane s'arrêta sur le début d'article concernant la jeune fille, et oublia momentanément Wildor au bout du fil tant elle était sous le choc.

_« Safia Faouaz, treize ans, élève de 5ème au collège Henri XVIII, semble avoir été à l'origine de l'électrocution d'une de ses camarades de classe, Eléanore Inkbell, lors de sa fête d'anniversaire, quelques instants seulement avant qu'un grave incendie ne se déclenche à l'intérieur de la maison de la victime où elle passait la nuit. _

_« Les forces de police soupçonnent l'enfant, qui selon les témoins s'était violemment disputée avec son amie plus tôt dans la soirée, et d'avoir eu recours au même matériau inflammable que Jérémy Grassy et Madeline Jost pour allumer les flammes. _

_« Mariam et Youssouf Faouaz, les parents de la jeune fille, immigrés Pakistanais, ont tous les deux été arrêtés afin de déterminer où elle se serait procuré la matière et de déterminer sa composition.» _

_-_Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle. C'est horrible. Wildor... est-ce que tu penses, comme moi, qu'ils sont des nôtres tous les trois ?

-Tous les trois ? lui répondit Wildor, atterré. Morgane, ils sont bien plus de trois. Il faut _vraiment _que tu te mettes à internet, tu sais. Est-ce que tu as un PC sous la main ?

-Oui. Attends.

Morgane fonça vers l'ordinateur qui se trouvait au salon pour se connecter.

-Voilà, dit-elle. Où suis-je censée aller ?

Wildor lui demanda son adresse msn et lui dit aussitôt :

-Je t'envoie un lien...

Morgane cliqua dessus pour l'ouvrir. Le site _Alerte Citoyens _dessina sous ses yeux la carte du Royaume uni, essaimée de points lumineux, qui indiquaient... rien moins que 103 évènements inexpliqués reliés entre eux à l'aide de flèches et de légendes.

Sous certains d'entre eux figuraient des noms de suspects interpellés.

D'autres n'indiquaient que des points d'interrogation en guise d'auteurs.

L'article qui se trouvait en-dessous de la carte informait :

_« Bulletin n°57 _

_"La nuit du vendredi 10 mars au samedi 11 mars semble avoir été le terrain d'une vague d'accidents inexpliqués qui se sont produits à travers toute l'Angleterre. Bien que les destructions occasionnées n'aient été revendiquées par aucune filière terroriste et que les pouvoirs publics ne semblent pas vouloir ébruiter les similitudes entre les 103 attaques répertoriées, il est facile de relier ces actions entre elles à travers leur mode opératoire inédit, et elles sont très probablement l'oeuvre d'un réseau organisé qui ne s'était encore jamais manifesté jusqu'à présent. _

_"Alerte Citoyens se fait un devoir de vous mettre en garde._

_"Nous sommes une fois de plus exposés à une menace au sujet de laquelle les autorités n'ont fait preuve d'aucune transparence ». _

Morgane cliqua sur les liens pour commencer à parcourir le détail des incidents.

L'incendie provoqué par Jérémy Grassy était l'un de ceux pour lesquels le site avait affiché le plus d'informations.

Certains des autres évènements étaient très grossièrement décrits, mais les incendies estampillés «criminels» et les accidents de nature «inexpliquée» (traduire : provoqués par une subite crise de télékinésie incontrôlée) étaient ceux qui revenaient le plus fréquemment.

-C'est une catastrophe, souffla Morgane, stupéfaite face à l'ampleur du phénomène.

-C'est un miracle que personne ne soit mort jusqu'ici, étant donné la gravité de certains des accidents qui ont eu lieu..., lui répondit Wildor.

-Mais il y a quand même eu des blessés... ce qui est déjà assez grave en soi ! Wildor, dis-moi, comment es-tu tombé sur ce site ?

-C'est Thomas, qui a dit que nous ferions bien de surveiller les informations pour vérifier si rien de spécial ne transparaissait. Les nouvelles n'ont commencé à s'ébruiter que cette nuit... avant ça, elles étaient restées confidentielles. Quand j'ai vu que les articles commençaient à se multiplier... je t'ai appelée aussitôt.

- La magie n'était pas censée représenter un danger à nouveau... ce n'est pas pour ça que nous l'avons ramenée ! souffla Morgane, atterrée, devant son écran d'ordinateur.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Jérémy Grassy, ni d'aucun autre des magiciens nés de cette époque, lui répondit Wildor. Ils ne sont pas des terroristes, ils sont juste... dépassés par ce qui leur arrive. Quand je lis leurs histoires, j'ai l'impression de me revoir dans mon village, à l'époque où mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés brutalement... j'imagine exactement dans quel état ils doivent être... sauf qu'ils doivent encore moins comprendre ce qui leur arrive que moi autrefois, parce qu'au moins, je savais, ce qu'était la magie. Alors qu'eux ?

Wildor s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit d'une voix sourde :

-Morgane... Tu sais comment les choses se seraient terminées pour moi si tu n'étais pas venue m'arracher à ce bûcher...

-Les bûchers n'existent plus au 21ème siècle, Wildor, dit Morgane, qui continuait à parcourir des yeux la page web.

-Mais la prison, oui. Et les scientifiques trop curieux aussi. Les autres n'ont pas encore été interpellés, mais Jérémy Grassy, Madeline Jost et Safia Faouaz sont tous les trois en garde à vue en ce moment même. Si leurs aptitudes sont découvertes...

Morgane ferma les yeux et s'efforça de réfléchir malgré son état de bouleversement total. Comment faire pour éviter que la situation ne continue à s'empirer ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée...

Pourquoi fallait-il que Merlin ait guéri Gaïus hier soir? Elle aurait été tellement heureuse de pouvoir s'adresser à lui pour bénéficier de ses bons conseils. Un esprit posé et rationnel était exactement ce qu'il lui aurait fallu maintenant... pour l'aider à réfléchir calmement, sans paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? dit Wildor, d'une voix blanche.

-Il faut les sortir de là, affirma-t-elle, en pensant aux magiciens qui avaient été arrêtés.

-Et si c'est déjà trop tard pour étouffer les soupçons à leur sujet ? Et si les incidents continuent de se multiplier ? Comment allons-nous nous débrouiller, Morgane ? Nous n'avons aucune prise sur ce phénomène...

-Nous en avons une, répondit Morgane, en réalisant subitement qu'elle tenait la solution. Je vais demander à Merlin de couper la magie, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de placer la situation sous contrôle.

-Mais comment, Morgane ? Comment pourrions-nous réussir à placer la situation sous contrôle ? demanda Wildor, avec inquiétude.

-Je ne sais pas; nous y réfléchirons plus tard pour l'instant, nous devons faire face à l'urgence !

-C'est ingérable, tu le sais très bien, dit le jeune homme, d'une voix tremblante. Nous ne parlons pas d'un petit groupe de lycéens, mais des magiciens-nés qui se sont révélés à travers tout le Royaume Uni quand Merlin a rouvert la Source... Nous n'avons aucun moyen de les découvrir avant que leurs pouvoirs ne les fassent remarquer, ni même, de les aider tous. Ce serait un travail à temps plein ça nécessiterait une organisation, des fonds, et une méthode dont nous ne disposons pas.

-Mais si nous laissons les choses telles qu'elles sont, la magie sera découverte par les pouvoirs publics, puis, par le grand public, et estampillée comme une menace... Les nôtres seront traqués par les autorités et disséqués par les scientifiques, et nous ne pourrons jamais vivre en paix. Il est hors de question que nous soyons persécutés dans cette époque après l'avoir été pendant si longtemps dans la nôtre. Nous devons prendre des mesures, et arrêter l'hémorragie maintenant... tant qu'il en est encore temps, argumenta Morgane.

-C'est ça ta solution ? Revenir à un monde sans magie ? dit Wildor, incrédule.

-Provisoirement, répondit Morgane, bien que cette idée lui répugne.

-Et comment aiderons-nous ceux des nôtres qui ont déjà été arrêtés, si nous n'avons pas nos pouvoirs ? demanda Wildor.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Morgane. Je vais réveiller Merlin immédiatement, et nous aviserons ensuite.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

**Julie : bon voyage :)**

**Lily-Anna : ce serait l'idée mais il va y avoir du boulot ;)**

**Violette : effectivement, tu es impitoyable. Morgane ne sera jamais une sainte :). Personnellement, je la préfère comme ça que rongée par la culpabilité ! C'est vrai que par certains côtés, elle reste la fille de son père :) mais bon, il faut aussi voir que c'est pour la bonne cause, elle ne va quand même pas cautionner l'arrêt du lycée. Gaïus a toujours été le plus réfléchi, il faut bien mettre à profit sa sagesse ! Merlin ne peut pas avoir ce genre de réaction... c'est pas compatible avec son caractère. Aaah...mais si c'était aussi simple que ça de réguler la magie, Merlin l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ! Je veux dire, c'est tout un nouveau truc à monter, ça va nécessiter de la réflexion et des efforts :). Même lui a encore des choses à apprendre, malgré sa maîtrise ;). **

**Tonksinette : ma réponse : oui, il y a des magiciens ailleurs dans le monde... pour moi chaque civilisation dispose de sa propre Source... la civilisation nord-européenne en Albion, la civilisation africaine en Afrique, la civilisation Indienne en Inde... etc. C'est seulement la nôtre qui est restée en panne pendant deux mille ans ! **

**Tinette : oh, ça ne me fatigue pas ;). Juste la taille des parties, quoi, faut que je revienne à des proportions plus "normales". Sinon je préfère poster un peu tous les jours pour maintenir le rythme de croisière et rester "dedans", parce que je veux pas décrocher ! **

**Legend : c'est clair que le retour de la magie, c'est le bronx :). Mais vous allez voir, il y a une solution ! **

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

**PARTIE 2**

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin était en train de faire un rêve vraiment très étrange. Il ne se souvenait plus du tout comment il avait commencé, mais maintenant, il courait à travers le lycée Queen Mary avec un tube à essai fumant à la main, tout en criant « écartez-vous ! » aux autres élèves paniqués. Il était poursuivi par des dizaines de bulletins scolaires cannibales qui voletaient furieusement tout autour de lui en piaillant furieusement « trois, trois, trois ! ». Il réussit à échapper à leur piqué vrombissant digne de l'aviation civile en fonçant comme un sportif de haut niveau vers la sortie, dépassa Gaïus qui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, s'exclamait d'un ton désolé : « que vais-je faire de toi, mon garçon ? », échappa au proviseur furieux qui essaya de l'attraper au passage en rugissant : « Merlin Emrys ! Encore vous ! », et se retrouva pris en chasse par Mona Lisa qui fonçait sur lui avec un appareil de torture à la main, en hurlant : « c'est un sliiiiiiiing ! ».

Il fit un plongeon à travers la porte principale, prêt à catapulter l'éprouvette cocktail molotov dans les airs dans un « han ! » d'effort. Mais à cet instant, sous ses yeux médusés, le filet du but du terrain de football qu'il était en train de viser se transforma en drapeau arc-en-ciel, un arbre gigantesque se déploya en plein milieu de la cour, et Morgane apparut, un sourcil en l'air, en disant :

-Merlin ?

Un instant plus tard, le rêve s'effaça, alors qu'il s'apercevait que la voix de Morgane, dans sa tête, était bien réelle.

Il s'attendait presque à ouvrir les yeux pour la voir penchée sur lui, quand il se rendit compte qu'elle lui parlait par télépathie... et qu'elle avait l'air inquiète.

_-Merlin ?_

Il poussa un « mmmmfff » en s'enfonçant dans les oreillers (et dans les bras d'Arthur). Pourquoi fallait-il se lever maintenant ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé les yeux plus de trente minutes.

Mais Morgane insista :

-_Merlin ?_

_-Il est déjà six heures ? _lui répondit-il, vaseux jusque dans ses communications mentales.

_-Pas tout à fait... désolée de te réveiller aussi tôt, mais il faut que je te fasse voir quelque chose. Est-ce que tu peux... venir, s'il te plaît ?_

Il soupira... se leva péniblement, puis, se dirigea vers la porte à l'aveuglette.

Morgane l'attendait dans le couloir.

Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'il apparaissait, hagard,les yeux encore à demi-fermés et les cheveux en l'air.

Il coupa court à tout commentaire matinal en s'exclamant :

-Pas un mot, d'accord ? Si tu avais fait le même rêve que moi... tu ne vaudrais pas mieux.

-Merlin..., reprit Morgane. Je n'avais pas l'intention de _blaguer._

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était toute pâle, et qu'il se retrouva pleinement réveillé en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas feint l'inquiétude pour le tirer du lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, en clignant des yeux, alarmé.

-Nous avons un problème. Un très gros problème, lui répondit-elle.

Et, l'attrapant par la main, elle l'entraîna au salon.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Cinq minutes plus tard, Merlin était figé devant la carte du Royaume Uni du site d'Alerte Citoyen avec une vague sensation de nausée au creux de l'estomac alors qu'il parcourait du regard le descriptif des incidents malheureux liés au brutal réveil de la magie. Morgane lui avait glissé une tasse de thé entre les doigts pour l'aider à absorber le choc de la révélation, mais il ne l'avait même pas encore portée à ses lèvres. Sa main, crispée sur la poignée, tremblait légèrement alors qu'il lisait et relisait frénétiquement les informations de la page web.

Incendies. Accidents. Electrocutions.

Que de catastrophes.

Et toutes avaient été provoquées par la magie.

-C'est ma faute, finit-il par articuler, d'un ton défait. Tous ces gens ont été blessés par ma faute.

-Quoi ? Non ! s'indigna Morgane. Merlin, comment peux-tu dire ça... ?

-Si je n'avais pas ramené la magie, reprit Merlin en se retournant vers elle, aucun de ces accidents ne serait jamais arrivé. Une petite fille de cinq ans est à l'hôpital en ce moment à cause de moi, Morgane. Rouvrir la Source était... une mauvaise idée. En voici la preuve. Le monde n'était pas prêt pour la magie à l'époque de Camelot, il ne l'est pas plus aujourd'hui... et peut-être... qu'il ne le sera jamais.

Merlin avala péniblement sa salive alors que cette pensée douloureuse faisait son chemin en lui.

Morgane secoua la tête, avec véhémence.

-Non. Non, Merlin, tu ne peux pas penser ça.

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

-Deux mille ans après Camlann, au moment où la magie s'éveille, elle ne sert _de nouveau _qu''à détruire..., s'exclama-t-il, bouleversé. J'avais dit... j'avais dit que _plus jamais _elle ne devrait être utilisée de cette manière-là, et regarde ce qui arrive.

-Je sais, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête. Je sais, Merlin. Mais ce n'est pas de la faute de ces gens si ces accidents sont arrivés...

-Bien sûr que non, c'est la mienne, s'exclama Merlin, les yeux étincelants. J'aurais dû savoir que les choses se passeraient comme ça.

-Certainement...que nous avons été trop vite..., commença Morgane.

-Nous avons été trop vite. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, ni aux risques, répondit Merlin, d'un ton catégorique. Nous avons agi comme si... la magie était une fête, ou un jeu. Et tous ces malheurs sont arrivés. Et maintenant, trois des nôtres sont en prison. Tout recommence. _Encore. _Et il ne s'agit-là que d'accidents... mais combien de temps s'écoulera avant que d'autres personnes vraiment mal intentionnées n'apparaissent, et que nous nous retrouvions à nouveau dans une situation comme celle de Camlann ?

Merlin sentit l'angoisse l'étreindre et dit d'un ton serré par l'émotion :

-Je ne veux pas ça, Morgane. Je ne veux _plus jamais _avoir à revivre ce que nous avons enduré à Camlann.

Morgane s'assit face à lui et reconnut, bouleversée :

-Moi non plus, Merlin. Je te jure que moi non plus.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et décida :

-Je vais bloquer la Source immédiatement.

Morgane hocha la tête d'un air déterminé et dit :

-Oui. Fais-le, Merlin. Il le faut.

Il la dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour faire revenir la magie, elle était d'accord avec cette décision ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il se souvenait encore des efforts qu'elle avait faits pour l'entraîner jusqu'aux îles Scilly...

-Tu n'essaies pas de me convaincre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? dit-il, hésitant.

-Non.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-J'en suis arrivée exactement à la même conclusion que toi. Merlin... qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi que nous nous retrouvions avec d'autres incidents sur les bras... ni de me faire embringuer malgré moi dans une deuxième Camlann... comme tu le dis si bien, une fois suffit, nous devons trouver... le moyen d'empêcher les abus cette fois-ci, et de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement en l'écoutant conclure :

-Tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé comment.. .il vaut mieux tout mettre en suspens. C'est la solution la plus sage.

-Les autres vont être furieux, murmura Merlin, en se mordillant la lèvre.

-J'ai déjà expliqué à Wildor que nous n'avions pas le choix, lui répondit Morgane.

-Comment l'a-t-il pris ? demanda-t-il, en lui jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet.

-Difficilement... mais il comprend, répondit Morgane. Il s'attendait à ce que les choses ne soient pas si simples... il a surveillé la toile tout le week-end à cause de ce pressentiment. Vas-y, Merlin. Fais-le. Coupe la magie, maintenant. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Merlin hocha la tête, ferma les yeux, et, utilisant son lien avec la magie, opéra la manipulation intérieure qu'il avait déjà effectuée auparavant, refermant le flux de la Source jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étrangle complètement. C'était un peu comme de dresser un mur à l'intérieur de lui-même, entre le pouvoir, et le monde où il se trouvait, en se servant de sa propre personne pour bloquer l'interface entre les deux. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça, et il se doutait qu'aucun des autres sorciers n'apprécierait non plus, mais pour ceux qui n'avaient aucune maîtrise de leur don, et qui risquaient s'en servir malgré eux, ce serait un véritable soulagement de découvrir que les manifestations de pouvoir involontaires auxquelles ils étaient sujets s'étaient interrompues aussi brutalement qu'elles étaient apparues.

Merlin vérifia sa muraille intérieure, testa sa solidité, puis, rouvrit les yeux, regarda Morgane, et lui demanda, à titre d'expérience :

-Vas-y. Essaie tes pouvoirs.

Elle étendit la main devant elle et dit :

_-Leoth._

Il ne se produisit rien.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, puis, hocha la tête et dit :

-C'est fait. Tu peux certainement encore utiliser les tiens, non ?

Il lui jeta un coup 'œil, puis il imita son geste et articula à son tour :

-_Forbeanen_.

Aucune flamme n'apparut dans sa paume.

Il adressa à Morgane un sourire navré.

Puis secoua la tête et reconnut:

-Soit j'ouvre les vannes, soit je les ferme... je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'alternative intermédiaire.

Morgane lui renvoya un regard blanc.

Merllin expliqua :

-Pour fermer les vannes... je construis une sorte de mur à l'intérieur de moi-même. Si je veux utiliser mes pouvoirs, je suis obligé de pratiquer une ouverture dans ce mur...et si j'en crée une, même minime, dans l'optique d'un usage personnel, il risque d'y avoir des fuites de tous les côtés parce que la magie pousse de l'autre côté de la paroi et qu'elle bondit dans tous les sens dès qu'elle trouve la moindre échappatoire. Il y a trop de pression, je ne peux pas contrôler parfaitement le flux dans ces conditions... Donc rien ne garantit que les autres sorciers ne pourront pas aussi se servir de leurs pouvoirs si je commence à employer les miens.

-Quelle poisse, murmura Morgane.

-Il faudrait... que je fasse des essais, pour déterminer le bon diamètre d'ouverture pour une dérivation magique à usage unique... que je trouve un moyen de contrôler la pression... de la canaliser... mais il est cinq heures du matin et je n'ai pas l'esprit assez clair pour faire ça maintenant.

Morgane acquiesça, les yeux plissés.

-Je crois... que je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura-t-elle. Même si ça reste très abstrait pour moi.

Puis, elle continua :

-La dérivation magique à usage unique dont tu parles. Est-ce que tu penses... que ce serait un projet réalisable ?

-Réalisable ? Oui, sans doute. Mais beaucoup plus difficile que de simplement rouvrir les vannes comme je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. C'est un peu comme la différence... entre l'art et l'architecture.

-Explique-moi ça, dit Morgane, en clignant des yeux.

Merlin hocha la tête, et il essaya de l'éclairer.

-Eh bien j'utilise ma magie de manière instinctive, tu sais ça... .ce que je fais, quand j'ouvre ou referme les vannes de la Source, c'est un peu comme... si je faisais de l'art... je _sais _le faire, mais je ne sais pas à proprement parler _comment _je le fais, je suis juste... mon intuition, sans avoir besoin de rien d'autre que ce que je _ressens _pour arriver au résultat escompté. Pour mettre en place une dérivation à usage unique, j'aurais besoin... de penser technique, un peu comme si, au lieu de travailler à l'instinct, j'utilisais une science exacte. Disons qu'il faudrait que je réagisse comme un mathématicien plutôt que comme un artiste que je sois capable de faire des calculs, des prévisions, et des probabilités sur le résultat final de ma construction...

-Je vois, dit Morgane.

-Le problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais été un technicien, Morgane, reprit Merlin, d'un ton inquiet. Je comprend la nature de la magie, je sais comment l'utiliser, mais je ne théorise pas mes sortilèges, et je n'en conceptualise pas l'usage comme... comme le fait Gaïus. C'est lui, le maître des sciences exactes.

-Et toi, l'artiste, répéta Morgane.

-C'est ça. Et la conclusion est donc...

-Que nous allons avoir besoin de Gaïus, résuma Morgane.

-Mais pour l'instant, il dort, et il n'est pas près de se réveiller tout de suite, parce qu'il doit récupérer, reprit Merlin. Donc, j'ai peur... que nous ne soyons obligés de l'attendre, pour... passer aux essais pratiques.

-Nous ne sommes pas à une semaine près, le consola Morgane, avec un sourire.

-Non... je suppose que non. Mais sans la magie... comment allons-nous faire pour les trois sorciers qui ont été interpellés ? demanda Merlin, avec inquiétude. Ils ne peuvent pas rester en cellule, Morgane. Si la police découvrait la vérité à leur sujet, ce serait une catastrophe ! Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de les aider !

-D'aider qui ? dit Léon, ensommeillé, en apparaissant dans le salon devant eux. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà debout à cette heure-ci tous les deux ?

Les deux magiciens tournèrent leurs regards vers lui, puis échangèrent un coup d'oeil illuminé en s'exclamant d'une seule voix :

-Léon.

Ils avaient tous les deux la même idée en tête.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quinze minutes plus tard, Léon regardait Morgane et Merlin en se demandant dans quoi il allait encore s'embarquer, alors que le duo des magiciens s'exclamait en choeur d'un air angélique, au terme de l'exposé ahurissant qu'ils venaient de lui faire :

-Il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose pour nous aider, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

Léon Knight s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et tenta de considérer la situation d'un œil impartial.

_Je suis dans le pétrin, _conclut-il en lui-même.

Il comprenait bien la nécessité de protéger les trois sorciers qui avaient été interpellés. S'ils avaient commis des crimes, ils l'avaient fait de manière involontaire, et au-delà d'eux, c'était le secret du retour de la magie lui-même qu'il s'agissait de préserver. Après que Merlin ait pris les mesures nécessaires, ces magiciens ne risquaient pas de recommencer à nuire,... ce qui faisait trois bonnes raisons de leur venir effectivement en aide. Le bien-fondé de cette requête ne pouvait être remis en question.

Bien sûr, Léon avait quelques difficultés déontologiques avec l'idée de se retrouver en train de brouiller les pistes pour amener une enquête, quelle qu'elle soit, vers une conclusion totalement erronée.

Après tout, il avait quand même juré sur son honneur d'être le garant de la loi et de la vérité quand il s'était engagé.

Mais il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il plaçait la magie d'Albion (qui était elle-même au service d'Arthur) au-dessus de ses devoirs envers la police, parce qu'elle faisait partie de Camelot, et que Camelot était sacrée à ses yeux. Qui plus est, s'il ne faisait rien, la sœur et le magicien du Roi se retrouveraient tôt ou tard en danger, et il se devait les protéger en priorité, parce que c'était ce qu'Arthur aurait voulu (en vérité, Arthur lui arracherait sans doute les yeux lui-même s'il ne réussissait pas cette mission délicate).

Pour être honnête, ce n'était aucune de ces considérations-là qui arrêtaient Léon (même si elles auraient sans doute dû, et cette simple pensée suffisait à lui prouver quel mauvais inspecteur il était tout au fond de lui).

Non, son véritable problème, c'était qu'il avait été de repos tout le week-end, et que son téléphone n'avait pas sonné une seule fois.

Or, s'il n'avait pas été appelé en renfort au moment des arrestations, c'était que son nom n'était sorti à aucun moment pour prendre la responsabilité de l'enquête en cours (qui devait apparaître comme la plus juteuse de la décennie, entre la nouvelle filière terroriste à démanteler et la prochaine vague d'attaques présumées à désamorcer.)

Ce qui signifiait que Philéas Kramer, son concurrent direct, avait trouvé le moyen de s'en arroger l'exclusivité.

Et si l'inspecteur Kramer avait obtenu de leur supérieur commun le droit de monter son équipe spéciale, et de démarrer les investigations sur les chapeaux de roue vendredi soir, Léon aurait bien du mal à récupérer l'affaire, quelle que soit sa détermination... à moins qu'il ne se produise un miracle.

Premièrement, parce que Philéas Kramer était le neveu du commissaire, qui espérait le voir rapidement monter en grade, et qu'il serait toujours privilégié par rapport à lui dans l'attribution d'une enquête dont la résolution pouvait conduire à une promotion rapide.

Deuxièmement, parce que Phileas Kramer était un limier impitoyable, qui ne lâchait jamais une piste une fois qu'il l'avait trouvée... à moins qu'on ne l'y oblige...ce qui risquait de représenter un tour de force.

-Vous êtes prêts à me jurer tous les deux que ces sorciers... ne peuvent plus faire de mal à personne ? tint à s'assurer Léon une dernière fois.

-Oui, oui, s'exclamèrent Merlin et Morgane.

-Et qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès...

-Non, absolument pas.

-Et que ces accidents ne risquent pas de se reproduire...

-C'est impossible, j'ai coupé l'accès à la magie, garantit Merlin.

Léon soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je veux bien vous aider. Mais nous allons avoir un problème, dit-il aux magiciens qui le dévisageaient tous les deux avec de grands yeux implorants.

Puis il se mit en devoir de leur expliquer la situation telle qu'elle était à son bureau, et l'état de ses relations avec le dénommé Philéas Kramer.

-Et voilà, conclut-il, quand il eut terminé son exposé. Maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi ça risque d'être compliqué.

-D'accord, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête. Mais si nous arrivions à mettre Philéas Kramer hors jeu... tu pourrais récupérer cette enquête, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis le mieux placé pour en hériter s'il devait être obligé de se désister, approuva Léon.

-Et après ça... tu pourrais... innocenter ces trois personnes ? demanda Merlin, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Disons qu'il est probable que j'y parvienne... en trichant un peu, soupira l'inspecteur. Même si ça risque d'être sacrément délicat de faire démordre toute une équipe de l'hypothèse de départ sur laquelle ils se sont lancés.

-Si tu peux faire ça, je me charge de mettre Philéas Kramer hors jeu pour te libérer le passage, affirma Morgane, d'un ton résolu.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Léon, inquiet.

-Au contraire, c'est une idée brillante, rétorqua Merlin, les yeux étincelants. On peut toujours compter sur Morgane pour mettre les gens K.O. Elle fait ça mieux que personne !

-C'est un collègue, s'indigna Léon. Je refuse qu'il soit mis K.O. par magie !

-Très bien ! Puisque de toutes façons je n'ai plus ma magie, lui rappela Morgane, en haussant un sourcil.

-Je refuse aussi qu'il soit mis K.O. _sans _magie non plus, s'exclama Léon. Tout ce qu'il faut... c'est qu'il manque...

-Un jour de travail? dit Morgane, en battant des cils.

-Ce serait mieux s'il en manquait deux, répondit platement Léon. Sans prévenir le bureau qu'il est indisposé au préalable, cela va sans dire... Et il faut bien se souvenir, qu'il serait réaffecté à l'enquête s'il devait avoir une bonne excuse au moment de son retour... ce qui arriverait forcément s'il devait être. .. malmené par une tierce personne.

-Je jure de ne pas le malmener, promit Morgane, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca inclut... de ne pas le faire tabasser par des amis dealers, de ne pas le droguer à l'héroïne contre son gré, de ne pas le rendre malade en empoisonnant son café, de ne pas le séquestrer de force à l'intérieur de son domicile en coupant toutes les lignes téléphoniques pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide... ni d'agir contrairement à la loi vis à vis de lui... d'aucune manière que ce soit, la prévint Léon, d'un ton sévère.

Morgane afficha un visage déçu.

-Oh, Léon... tu es dur avec moi, se lamenta-t-elle, avec un brin d'humour.

-Je suis sérieux, Morgane. Si tu fais ça, et que je récupère l'enquête, les soupçons se porteront sur moi, et ma carrière sera fichue.

Le sourire de la sorcière s'élargit, et elle dit avec des yeux pétillants :

-Pari tenu. Même avec toutes ces contraintes, je peux mettre l'inspecteur Kramer hors d'état de nuire en un tournemain. Il me suffit d'avoir son adresse... l'heure à laquelle il sort de chez lui tous les matins... un chauffeur pour m'amener dans sa rue... et cinq minutes pour me préparer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Merlin, inquiet.

-C'est un secret, dit Morgane avec espièglerie.

-Rien de dangereux, j'espère, dit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Jamais, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Tope-là, dit Léon, en lui frappant dans la main.

-Je devrais venir avec toi, dit Merlin, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Morgane.

-C'est suffisant comme ça que je risque de perdre mon travail, tu ne vas pas en plus t'amuser à sécher les cours..., lui rétorqua-t-elle.

-Morgane...

-Merlin, mon coeur... c'est un défi sans fer ni magie, tu ne peux pas m'aider sur ce coup-là, dit Morgane en lui adressant un regard entendu. J'intercepte Philéas Kramer, Léon reprend en main l'enquête de police, et tu amènes Arthur au lycée. Je compte sur toi pour qu'il _travaille, _d'accord ?

-D'accord, soupira Merlin.

Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du salon et réalisa, catastrophé :

-Bon sang... Il est déjà six heures trente... nous sommes déjà en retard et Arthur n'est même pas encore réveillé !


	48. Chapitre 47

_**Violette : j'étais pas trop stressé avant le bac... sauf de louper mon réveil ! c'était ma hantise, ça... ne pas me lever à l'heure, et rater l'exam en arrivant avec une heure de retard (de ce côté-là, Arthur et moi... nous nous ressemblons un peu XD). Uther, quand il va se réveiller, va surtout réaliser qu'il est guéri et qu'il lui reste une vie à vivre alors qu'il croyait être mourant ! Ca modifie quelques perspectives, ça... :).**_

_**LolOW : alors... on ne résiste pas à lire au fur et à mesure ? ;). Qu'est-ce que Morgane pourrait bien réserver à Philéas... Looool. No comment. C'est Morgane, quoi. Léon va avoir fort à faire au poste de police ;). Le retour de la magie pose des difficultés, il faut que nos champions arrivent à les résoudre ;). Faire en sorte que la magie reste secrète, c'est le but. On va pas se faire un remix des X-Men ;). Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est comment faire pour qu'elle reste secrète, et là... il va y avoir du boulot quoi. Deux jours de Source en liberté et il faut déjà qu'ils rament dans tous les sens pour absorber les dégâts... j'allais dire : il faut bien que cette réincarnation ait un but, non ? Ils ne vont pas se contenter de se tourner les pouces dans le futur ;). Donc... disons qu'ils en sont aux balbutiements de la grande opération : gardons la magie secrète, et que pour l'instant, les méthodes de travail sont trèèès expérimentales (en même temps c'est ce qui est drôle, hein). Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où je vais même si je vous ballade ;).**_

_**Guest : l'enthousiasme... la jeunesse ;). On va dire qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à tout tout de suite ?**_

_**Shmi : non je n'ai pas tué Gaïus... content que tu aies aimé la confrontation avec Uther ?**_

_**Theod : merci ;). C'est vrai que si ça se produisait vraiment, ce genre de chose arriverait sans doute o_o. Le monde est le monde ! Nos sorciers vont devoir utiliser leurs cervelles, tout n'est pas si simple ;). Ce que compte faire Morgane... voilà, quoi. Morgane XD. La réponse dans ce chap. Et Léon au chap suivant ;). **_

_**Lyli-Anna : tu as lu dans mes pensées ! Bien sûr que c'est un défi ni fer ni magie pour le duo de choc ! Non mais Merlin va pas vraiment faire des maths hein ;). Sinon Galaad va se souvenir, mais pas tout de suite, hein. C'est à dire pas quand il sera bébé ;). Ce sera un bébé comme les autres, la magie en plus quoi.**_

_**Legend : tu as raison d'avoir peur ! mais je jure que sur ce coup-là... c'est pas un slash XD. Juste... voilà, quoi. Comment ôter son cerveau à un homme version Morwenn ;). Tu vas avoir droit au réveil avant le retour au lycée (je me suis appliqué pour ce réveil-là ;))**_

_**Mais où sont Lena et Ruby ? Et ma Choupaaa ? Et Lele35 ? Et les autres ? Vous avez décroché ? Dites-le si vous n'êtes plus dedans, que je sache pourquoi... **_

**CHAPITRE 47**

-Debout les morts !

Merlin avait soufflé dans l'oreille d'Arthur pour éviter de réveiller Gwen qui avait le droit de se lever plus tard que son mari vu qu'elle ne débutait le tournage qu'en début d'après-midi.

La réponse du Roi de Camelot, toujours aussi réactif au réveil, fut d'une originalité foudroyante.

-Mmm...

Merlin regarda son ami fourrer sa tête sous les draps et dit un peu plus fort :

-Arthur, il faut se lever.

La réponse étranglée lui parvint depuis la literie entortillée.

-Deux minutes...

-Mais il est sept heures... et on est en retard ! s'impatienta Merlin, d'un ton plein d'urgence.

Arthur dégagea un profil de sous sa cachette, ouvrit un œil et le braqua sur lui.

-Comment ça sept heures ? fit-il d'un ton ensommeillé. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour mettre le réveil à six heures ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas levé plus tôt ? Tu ne l'as pas entendu sonner ?

-C'est... c'est compliqué... , répondit Merlin, qui n'avait pas le temps de reprendre toute l'histoire maintenant.

Le Roi referma les yeux.

-Mmm... pour moi aussi c'est compliqué..., gémit-il en faisant mine de se rendormir.

-Arthur, maintenant, ça suffit, debout ! dit Merlin d'un ton un peu plus ferme, en l'attrapant par les aisselles pour essayer de le redresser en position assise.

-Où est mon petit déjeuner ? répondit Arthur d'un ton perdu.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour le petit déjeuner. Lancelot nous attend... il va y avoir des bouchons partout sur la route à cette heure-ci... il faut que nous partions d'ici cinq minutes grand maximum sinon nous allons rater la première heure de cours et Morgane ne sera pas contente du tout.

Arthur s'avachit dans les oreillers et replia ses bras autour de sa tête.

-On s'en fiche des bouchons...

-On s'en fiche ? Merlin avait presque crié.

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et jeta un coup d'oeil à Gwen qui était en train de se redresser, l'air franchement mécontente.

Puis il se remit à chuchoter furieusement :

-On en a au moins pour trois quarts d'heure pour arriver au lycée !

-Juste encore cinq minutes...

-Pas le temps !

Il voulut tirer Arthur hors du lit.

Pour tout résultat, il obtint que son ami s'enfonce encore plus à l'intérieur des oreillers.

-Arthur ! On va vraiment être en retard ! dit-il, découragé.

-Mais non, on n'est pas en retard, on est en avance, marmonna Arthur, pas si endormi que ça, qui jouait les malins. Il est sept heures. Il faut que je sois prêt pour huit heures moins cinq. Ca te laisse largement le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner. Et ensuite tu n'auras plus qu'à nous télétransporter directement là-bas.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais si tu peux.

-J'ai été obligé de couper la magie, je ne peux pas m'en servir !

-Merlin... arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, dit Arthur tranquillement.

-Arthur maintenant tu vas te lever et me laisser faire ma grasse matinée tranquillement ! rugit Gwen en s'asseyant furieusement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

-Aaah, pesta Gwen, en se levant brutalement. Tu m'énerves, Arthur ! J'aurais pu dormir deux heures de plus ! Je t'avertis : ne pleure pas parce que c'est moi qui suis sous la douche... sinon je t'étrangle ! Si tu voulais te laver..., tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller plus vite !

Et sur ces mots, elle claqua la porte de la chambre.

-Quel caractère, dit Arthur, en mettant un oreiller sur sa tête. On voit bien qu'elle est enceinte !

Merlin plissa les yeux et sortit à son tour.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen déscendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains avec humeur. Parfois, Arthur pouvait _vraiment _être agaçant. Bon sang ! C'était elle qui était levée, alors qu'elle aurait pu dormir, et lui qui dormait, alors qu'il aurait dû être levé ! Elle laissa là sa mauvaise humeur, toutefois, en trouvant Morgane devant le miroir. Vêtue d'une robe noire absolument vertigineuse. Avec une coiffure parfaitement ahurissante. Perchée sur des talons aiguille de quinze centimètres. Les jambes gainées de bottes à lacets.

La sorcière tourna vers elle son regard superbement maquillé et lui adressa un léger sourire dans lequel étincelèrent ses dents bllanches.

-Salut, Gwen.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est à ton travail que tu vas dans cette tenue... parce que je ne te crois pas, lâcha l'intéressée, les yeux ronds.

-Pas de travail pour moi aujourd'hui, ma chérie, répondit Morgane, en pulvérisant une touche de parfum sur sa gorge. Je sèche la boutique pour partir en mission.

-Quelle mission ? demanda Gwen, en plissant les yeux, intriguée.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer dans les détails, répondit Morgane. Mais pour faire bref. Trois magiciens-nés ont été arrêtés par les services de police après avoir fait un usage involontaire de leurs pouvoirs qui a failli tourner au désastre. Merlin a été obligé de couper la magie pour éviter que ce genre d'incident se reproduise. Et il faut que j'empêche l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire de se présenter à son poste de travail ce matin pour que Léon puisse reprendre le dossier en main et tirer nos sorciers d'affaire.

-Tu veux dire que c'est chez un homme que tu vas dans cette tenue ? s'exclama Gwen, abasourdie.

-Chut ! Ne crie pas ! dit Morgane en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Léon ne doit pas nous entendre. Comme je n'ai pas le droit de le droguer ni de le faire tabasser par mon ami Brahim, j'ai pensé que jouer les call girls serait une excellente manière de retenir un inspecteur de police chez lui...

-Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de... coucher avec ce type alors que tu ne le connais même pas ? dit Gwen, choquée.

-Bien sûr que non;je suis dévouée à la cause,mais quand même pas à ce point-là, rétorqua Morgane, en haussant un sourcil. J'avais juste l'intention... de jouer un peu avec lui, histoire changer son sens des priorités ?

Gwen écarta la main de Morgane qui la baillonnait toujours.

-Tu es complètement folle ! Et si les choses se passent mal ? Et si tu te retrouves coincée chez lui ? Et s'il t'agresse ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient dilatés d'inquiétude. Morgane voulut la rassurer :

-Mon but, c'est de le convaincre de se laisser attacher à son lit avec des menottes, pas l'inverse.

-Tu n'as pas ta magie, Morgane ! pointa Gwen.

-Oui, mais il me reste toujours mon charme, et deux ou trois astuces de l'époque ni fer, ni magie, répondit son amie sur un clin d'oeil. Alors... comment tu me trouves ?

-Tu as l'air d'une call girl, dit platement Gwen.

-J'espère bien.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller toute seule. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je m'en voudrai toute ma vie.

-Je m'en sortirai très bien.

-Une mission ni fer ni magie, ça s'accomplit à deux coéquipières, rétorqua Gwen d'un ton sans appel. Comme à la vieille époque...

-Pour que mon frère me tue quand il apprendra à quoi je joue avec toi pendant qu'il a le dos tourné ? rétorqua Morgane, les yeux étincelants. Non merci...

-Arthur n'est pas obligé de le savoir, pointa Gwen en la dévisageant d'un air provocant.

Morgane regarda sa belle-soeur avec stupéfaction.

-Tu es enceinte ! dit-elle, à court d'arguments.

-De deux jours, répondit Gwen, en la regardant comme si elle était sotte. Je veux t'aider, d'accord ? Si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider... je t'arrache ton manteau pour montrer à Léon comment tu es habillée en-dessous.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel.

-Toi alors...  
-J'ai une devinette pour ma chère sorcière, dit Gwen, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui peut retenir un inspecteur de police chez lui encore mieux qu'une call girl ?

-... ? fit Morgane, avec un geste d'ignorance.

-Deux call girls, dit Gwen avec un sourire triomphant. Où est ta robe rouge ?

-Tu as plutôt intérêt à bien la cacher, parce que si Léon a la moindre idée de ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, tu peux être sûre qu'il annulera l'opération avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé, pointa Morgane. A propos... je croyais que tu avais une journée de tournage aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, mais je suis libre ce matin. Ils veulent terminer tard dans la soirée à cause des prises de vue nocturnes... nous ne commençons qu'à quatorze heures. Nous en aurons terminé avec cet inspecteur avant quatorze heures ?

-Oui. Evidemment, dit Morgane, en lui jetant un regard suffisant. Si nous faisons bien, nous pouvons boucler l'opération en moins d'une demi-heure.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo)

Merlin trouva Lancelot au salon, prêt à partir, dans son costume et son manteau.

-Tu n'es pas encore habillé ? lui demanda son ami, d'un air perplexe. Nous sommes supposés être partis depuis dix minutes.

-Oui, j'ai... juste pris un peu de retard, avec Arthur. Ca va être dur ce matin... je vais devoir employer des méthodes drastiques. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous serons partis dans moins de cinq minutes.

-Merlin, tu es encore en pyjama.

-Oh ! Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Lancelot le suivit du regard alors qu'il allait dans la cuisine, puis, le regarda attraper le seau qui servait traditionnellement à passer la serpillère, le mettre dans l'évier et ouvrir le robinet.

-Euh... ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour nettoyer le sol ? dit Lancelot, d'un ton un peu embarrassé.

-Quoi ? Oh ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas... je n'avais pas l'intention de faire le ménage, répondit Merlin avec un sourire.

-Alors... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Lancelot en pointant la bassine, perplexe.

-Ca ? dit Merlin, en lui jetant un regard triomphant. C'est le réveil-matin et la douche d'Arthur-la-marmotte, effet 2 en 1 garanti. Je t'en prie... si tu veux voir comment ça marche, suis-moi.

Lancelot lui emboîta le pas avec curiosité alors que Merlin se dirigeait vers les escaliers avec son seau à bout de bras.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Morgane ? Est-ce que tu es prête ? Nous allons être en retard ! s'exclama Léon, à la porte de la salle de bains.

-Oui ! Un instant, on arrive ! lui répondit la voix de Gwen à l'intérieur, et le chevalier secoua la tête, surpris, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue entrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux femmes apparaissaient, vêtues de leurs manteaux, écharpes autour du cou.

-Allons-y, dit Morgane. Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre.

-Qu'est-ce que la Reine..., dit Léon, d'un ton dépassé.

-La Reine vous accompagne, coupa Gwen, en le poussant vers la porte.

Et ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture de police, prêts à partir, à l'instant où un « _Merliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! » _furieux ébranlait les murs de la maison.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-_Merliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiin ! _hurla Arthur, les yeux changés en braises, alors qu'il bondissait debout au centre le lit, le seau d'eau renversé sur la tête, une gigantesque flaque s'épanouissant à ses pieds.

-Lancelot ! s'exclama Merlin, en attrapant à la volée vêtements, chaussures et sacs de classe. C'est le moment !_ Va ouvrir la voiture et tiens-toi prêt au démarage, maintenant ! _

-Oh là là, dit Lancelot, avant de filer sans demander son reste.

Arthur sauta du lit pour essayer d'attraper Merlin, le seau encore brinquebalant sur sa tête. Celui-ci fit un dérapage et passa la porte en s'exclamant : « trop lent, Sire ! » ce qui eut le don de faire retentir un nouveau : _Merliiiiin ! _qui réveilla tous les occupants de la maison qui étaient encore endormis (Gaïus excepté, bénie soit la magie).

-Il va falloir courir plus vite si vous voulez m'avoir, le nargua Merlin à mi-chemin des marches de l'escalier.

-Merlin je vais te tuer ! rugit Arthur en s'élançant sur les traces à toute allure.

Merlin emboutit le mur du salon en riant alors qu'il faisait un dérapage contrôlé. Arthur se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se retrouva la tête la première dans le meuble à chaussures. « Quelle adresse ! » lâcha Merlin d'un ton moqueur en atteignant la porte d'entrée. Arthur balança le seau à bout de bras et fonça à sa poursuite à travers l'allée.

-Lancelot, la porte ! cria Merlin en arrivant à toute allure alors que Lancelot soudain nerveux ratait son allumage. Lancelot, _vite !_

_Du calme, _pensa Lancelot, en regardant Arthur, en T-shirt et bas de jogging, les pieds nus et les cheveux trempés, fuser en direction du portail comme un prédateur en pleine chasse sur les traces de Merlin vêtu de son dernier pyjama en date (_Babar ? Noooon, _pensa Lancelot, en secouant la tête pour chasser l'hallucination). Retrouvant son self contrôle, le chevalier réussit à faire tourner la clé dans le contact, et se retourna à temps pour ouvrir la portière arrière du véhicule.

Merlin se catapulta sur le siège arrière sans s'arrêter, dans un tourbillon d'affaires éparpillées.

Arthur atterrit sur lui un instant plus tard en criant :

-Tu es mort !

-Démarre! lâcha la voix de Merlin qui était en train d'écoper d'un shampoing en bonne et due forme.

Et Lancelot appuya sur le champignon alors que la portière claquait furieusement.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Pourquoi y aller toutes les deux ? demanda Léon, en jetant un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur pour apercevoir les deux jeunes femmes qui murmuraient entre elles, trop doucement pour qu'il puisse entendre de quoi elles parlaient.

Elles relevèrent la tête et lui adressèrent un regard soupçonneux qui ne fut pas sans l'alarmer.

Puis cette expression s'effaça au profit d'un double sourire innocent.

Il y avait anguille sous roche. Très clairement.

-Je voulais donner un coup de main, dit Gwen.

-Mon plan sera plus facile à réaliser si nous sommes à deux, expliqua Morgane.

-Elyan ou Perceval auraient pu..., commença Léon.

-Deux femmes, précisa Gwen, pour couper court aux propositions de Léon. Le plan de Morgane ne peut pas fonctionner si le deuxième volontaire est un homme.

-Ah oui, fit Léon, avant de ramener son regard vers la route, vaguement interpellé.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, suivant avec ahurissement la double séance d'habillage en catastrophe qui avait lieu sur la banquette arrière dans un tourbillon de vêtement. Merlin et Arthur se tournaient et se retournaient dans tous les sens pour tenter de troquer leurs pyjamas contre une tenue plus décente pour aller étudier, piochant indistinctement au milieu des affaires que Merlin avait attrapées au vol quand il était parti en sprint en direction de la voiture. Un tourbillon d'habits était en train de voler en vrac dans tous les sens alors que des « aïe » des « ouille », et des « Merlin » indignés se multipliaient, parce que, dans leur hâte de se rendre présentable, les deux jeunes gens n'arrêtaient pas de se flanquer des coups de coude involontaires.

Lancelot ramena son regard sur la route, prenant un raccourci pour éviter le gros des bouchons, alors que la voix d'Arthur s'exclamait d'un ton courroucé :

-Merlin ! Où est mon boxer ? Merlin !

-Zut ! C'est moi qui l'ai mis ! J'ai interverti les sous-vêtements sans faire exprès !

-Quoi ? Non ! Rends-moi mon boxer immédiatement !

-Mais j'ai déjà mis mon pantalon ! Je ne vais quand même pas m'amuser à l'enlever maintenant !

-Oh que si tu vas le faire... parce que je ne mettrai pas ton slip spiderman, plutôt mourir que de porter cette horreur !

Lancelot loucha dans le rétroviseur et faillit s'étouffer en voyant l'image de l'homme araignée sur le sous-vêtement de son meilleur ami.

-Arthur, cachez ça ! s'écria Merlin, rouge vif, en attrapant le slip au vol pour le dissimuler.

-Ah, tu vois je que je disais ! claironna Arthur. Ce slip mettrait la honte à n'importe qui !

-Ne soyez pas crétin, personne ne va voir ce que vous portez sous votre pantalon !

-C'est sans doute ce que tu t'es dit le jour où tu t'es retrouvé sur facebook, mais je suis loin d'être aussi naïf ! Il suffit d'une fois pour ruiner une réputation à vie.

-Vous n'avez qu'à enfiler votre jeans sans rien en-dessous si vous ne voulez pas de ce slip.

-Je ne veux pas enfiler mon jeans sans rien en-dessous je veux que tu me rendes mon boxer QUE TU M'AS VOLE !

Lancelot se mordit la lèvre, rouge pivoine, hésitant entre la honte la plus totale (_je ne peux pas avoir honte de mon Roi... je ne peux pas avoir honte de mon Roi...)_ et l'envie de partir en fou-rire.

_Si Gauvain était là, _pensa-t-il subitement, et il étouffa un hoquet.

-Lancelot, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Merlin d'un ton inquiet.

-Mmm, répondit-il, en hochant la tête, incapable d'articuler un son cohérent.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien... tu as avalé de travers ? insista Merlin préoccupé.

-Hein-hein, fit Lancelot, en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

Mais ça devenait franchement difficile, parce que maintenant, Arthur était en train de s'empêtrer dans son pull.

-Je suis coincé ! gémit-il.

-C'est parce que vous avez une trop grosse tête..., lui répondit Merlin.

-Aide-moi au lieu de jouer au malin ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver la sortie de cette chose ! Je ne peux plus respirer !

-Ici ! dit Merlin en tirant brutalement sur le pull, qui craqua.

Arthur regarda le trou, indigné.

-Merlin ! Tu as _déchiré mon pull !_

-Ce n'est pas moi, ce sont... ce sont vos bourrelets !

-JE NE SUIS PAS GROS !

Lancelot sentit un son irrépressible monter en lui et ne réalisa qu'après-coup que c'était un immense éclat de rire. Quand il le comprit, il était déjà trop tard. Il avait les yeux qui pleuraient et la gorge qui le brûlait. Il n'avait pas ri aussi fort depuis des années. Peut-être même que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de toute sa vie... mais Dieu, que ça faisait du bien !

Puis il réalisa que Merlin et Arthur s'étaient figés et lui lançaient un regard perplexe.

-Désolé, dit-il, en s'efforçant de retrouver sa contenance. Désolé... Désolé... Je... je...

-Respirez, Lancelot, dit posément Arthur. Je suis sûr que vous allez vous en remettre.

-Je vous ai préparé des sandwichs, dit Lancelot, dans un deuxième fou-rire. Pardon.

Il reprit son sérieux et tendit le sachet qu'il avait rapidement empaqueté en cuisine vers l'arrière en affirmant d'une voix grave :

-Je vous ai préparé des sandwichs si vous avez faim. Sire.

-Oh, ça va, Lancelot. Je me suis fait réveiller avec un seau d'eau sur la tête et je me suis fait voler mon boxer par Merlin et vous m'avez préparé mon sandwich comme si vous étiez ma mère. Ne me donnez pas du _Sire _maintenant, ou j'aurai vraiment l'impression que vous me prenez pour une bille.

-Désolé si je vous ai offensé, dit Lancelot d'une voix contrite.

-Vous ne m'avez pas offensé, vous êtes juste tellement parfait que j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir l'air d'un clown à côté de vous, soupira Arthur.

-C'est faux, affirma Lancelot.

-C'est un peu vrai quand même, dit Merlin en riant.

-Tu es pire, pointa Arthur en regardant Merlin.

-Peut-être, mais moi, au moins, je ne suis pas jaloux, s'amusa Merlin.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! protesta Arthur. C'est juste que... sincèrement, Lancelot ? Quel est votre secret ?

-Quel secret ? demanda Lancelot, abasourdi.

-Pour être... vous ! dit Arthur, avec un geste impuissant. Vous ne voudriez pas... me donner votre truc ? Je rêverais de vous ressembler !

-Vous plaisantez, dit Lancelot. C'est _moi _qui rêve de vous ressembler, Arthur.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas rêver me ressembler, là, tout de suite, rétorqua Atrhur, d'un ton ferme. Ce n'est juste pas... possible.

Il pointa le trou qui s'élargissait dans son pull d'un air éloquent.

-J'avoue... pas... là, tout de suite, reconnut Lancelot. Mais le reste du temps ? Oui.

-Pourtant, vous devriez être fier d'être _vous. _Vous êtes le seul homme au monde qui ait jamais réussi à impressionner ma sœur, nota Arthur, en hochant la tête.

Et Lancelot vit un léger sourire s'inscrire sur le visage de Merlin à ces mots.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-C'est cette maison-là, dit Léon à Morgane, en désignant la demeure de Philéas Kramer. Nous arrivons à temps, sa voiture est encore garée dans la cour !

-En piste, alors, affirma Morgane, avec un regard entendu à Gwen.

-Rien d'illégal, c'est promis ? demanda Léon avec inquiétude.

-Juré, dirent les deux jeunes femmes en cœur.

Et au moment de quitter la voiture, Morgane lui adressa un ultime regard en s'exclamant :

-Au travail, inspecteur. L'avenir de la magie repose entre vos mains.

Il hocha solennellement la tête et démarra.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il jeta un ultime regard dans le rétroviseur... et constata avec étonnement qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni Morgane, ni Guenièvre, porter d'aussi hauts talons avant aujourd'hui.

_Mais qu'ont-elles donc l'intention de faire ? _se demanda-t-il, une fois de plus.

Avant de se concentrer sur sa mission du jour.

Il avait trois magiciens à sauver et la tâche n'allait pas être simple.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Philéas Kramer était sur le point de sortir de chez lui quand la sonnette tinta, et il se demanda qui pouvait bien faire irruption chez lui à une heure pareille, à part les témoins de Jéovah.

Il poussa un profond soupir, se préparant à couper leur discours d'entrée en matière et à les reconduire au portail, vaguement agacé parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire.

L'enquête qui affolait les services de police de Londres l'occupait à temps plein depuis deux jours.

Il avait passé la nuit du vendredi au samedi au bureau, il n'avait fermé l'oeil que trois heures dans celle du samedi au dimanche et c'était seulement hier soir qu'il était finalement retourné chez lui pour s'octroyer un peu de sommeil, conscient qu'il ne serait plus bon à rien s'il continuait à ce rythme-là...

Son oncle lui avait donné une opportunité en or en le bombardant chef de section sur l'affaire Jérémy Grassy, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais cette enquête était un véritable casse tête, un peu comme s'il manquait un élément essentiel au puzzle que la police tentait de reconstituer. Trois suspects, trois incidents d'aspect accidentel, et un seul lien entre les trois (hormis la date et l'heure identique où ils s'étaient produits, comme pour répondre à un mot d'ordre) : le produit inflammable qui avait été employé pour faire partir les trois incendies était un produit inconnu à ce jour, qui entraînait une vitesse de combustion identique de la matière et un mode propagation des flammes très exactement similaire. Ce produit ennuyait profondément les experts... parce qu'il avait une étrange propriété : il ne laissait pas la moindre trace derrière lui une fois consumé. Les gars du labo parlaient d'une technologie nouvelle, inconnue, et extrêmement dangereuse.

Jérémy Grassy, Madeline Jost, et les parents de Safia Faouaz, juraient aux grands dieux ne pas se connaître, ne jamais s'être rencontrés, et n'avoir prémédité en rien les « accidents » qu'ils avaient provoqués.

Mais le petit doigt de Philéas Kramer lui disait qu'aucun d'eux n'était aussi innocent qu'ils essayaient de le lui faire croire.

Les « accidents » étaient beaucoup trop louches pour n'être que de simples accidents...

Leurs auteurs ne valaient pas beaucoup mieux.

Grassy, par exemple. Ce gars-là avait le profil typique de l'étudiant qui aurait fini par empoigner une carabine pour tuer tous ses camarades de classe s'il avait vécu en Amérique et non en Angleterre. Aucune vie sociale en-dehors de ses jeux vidéos... aucune maturité affective... des airs de hippie allumé...

Philéas Kramer le soupçonnait d'être complètement psychotique. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à un psychiatre de passer l'expertiser, parce qu'il était certain que le garçon souffrait d'hallucinations.

Grassy croyait pouvoir allumer un feu avec la force de sa pensée... n'était-ce pas complètement ridicule ? Dans les premiers temps de son arrestation, il n'avait pas arrêté de crier : « je vais vous montrer ! ». Mais évidemment, il ne leur avait rien montré du tout. Pourtant, après sa deuxième nuit derrière les barreaux, on avait retrouvé sa porte de sa cellule à moitié fondue... à croire qu'il transportait sur lui encore un peu de la matière qu'il avait utilisée pour incendier la maison de ses parents et qu'il avait tenté de l'utiliser pour s'évader !

Kramer avait foudroyé sur-place les plantons chargés de le fouiller avant de le mettre derrière les barreaux.

Mais la deuxième fouille minutieuse qui avait été réalisée sous ses yeux n'avait strictement rien donné. Le peu de matière dont Grassy devait encore disposer avait dû s'envoler dans sa tentative pour faire sauter la porte de sa cellule... les obligeant à revenir au point de départ, puisque le garçon continuait d'affirmer avoir fondu la porte avec le pouvoir de ses pensées.

Madeline Jost avait un profil très différent.

C'était en apparence une mère de famille sans histoire, dont les deux enfants en bas âge avaient été récupérés par une voisine. Elle avait peur, visiblement, et alors que Grassy n'arrêtait pas de parler pour dire des sottises, elle gardait un silence total sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait provoqué l'accident dont elle était responsable, sur le périphérique, depuis que Kramer lui avait crié ne pas la croire quand elle avait évoqué l'excuse de «la sortie de route».

-Votre voiture a fait un bond _par-dessus _la rambarde de sécurité, Madame Jost ! lui avait-il hurlé à la figure à ce moment-là. Vous savez à quoi servent les rambardes de sécurité sur le périphérique ? Vous vous êtes retrouvée à contresens sur la voie opposée à la vôtre et votre véhicule a percuté ce poids lourd _de plein fouet. Ce foutu camion_ a explosé alors qu'il ne contenait même pas de matière inflammable, et vous avez été retrouvée sans même une égratignure ! Comment expliquez-vous ça ?

Beaucoup de choses préoccupaient Philéas Kramer à propos de Madeline Jost.

Ce n'était pas comme Grassy, dont les parents étaient sortis quand il avait allumé la maison...

Il y avait un conducteur dans la cabine de ce fichu poids lourd... Il était très clair que Jost avait visé des vies humaines lors de son attentat.

Mais si vraiment son but était de tuer, pourquoi diable était-elle revenue chercher le routier pour lui sauver la vie ?

Kramer ne voulait pas se poser la question du _comment. _

Parce que les experts avaient affirmé que l'explosion avait eu lieu moins de deux minutes après l'impact entre les deux véhicules, et qu'il paraissait difficile, voire impossible pour lui de croire, qu'en l'espace de ces deux minutes, Madeline Jost, après avoir sauté de sa voiture en marche pour ne pas finir en kamikaze, ait trouvé le moyen de foncer jusqu'au camion crashé, d'ouvrir la portière, et de secourir le routier blessé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur en le traînant à l'écart (un homme qui faisait facilement deux fois son poids !).

Mais le pourquoi... le pourquoi était une vraie question.

Le conducteur du poids lourd avait témoigné lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, et pour lui, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute : il avait été sauvé par Jost et traîné à l'écart par elle.

Il était le seul témoin de l'accident étant donné l'heure tardive auquel il s'était produit.

Le troisième véhicule impliqué dans le carambolage, une petite citadine où voyageaient un père et sa fille, était arrivé _après _l'explosion, et avait été heurté par un des débris, raison pour laquelle il avait fait un tonneau. Il était peu probable que les occupants du véhicule aient assisté à quoi que ce soit et que leurs témoignages viennent apporter un éclairage à l'incident lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient

Madeline Jost était un mystère, mais Kramer la ferait craquer. Il la menacerait de placer ses deux enfants si elle continuait à se taire aussi obstinément. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à la petite Faouaz comme il l'aurait voulu, parce qu'elle était mineure, et qu'elle était assistée par un crétin de psychologue, qui affirmait qu'il n'était pas déontologique de chercher à l'intimider. Cette petite terroriste ! Mais rien ne lui interdisait de chercher à menacer ses parents (et Kramer ne croyait pas un instant à leurs protestations d'innocence, du simple fait qu'ils étaient Pakistanais).

En pleines réflexions sur l'affaire Grassy, Philéas Kramer ouvrit la porte et regarda au-dehors.

La première chose qu'il pensa fut : _ce ne sont pas les témoins de Jéovah._

A moins que les témoins de Jéovah aient subitement décidé de se promener dans les rues de Londres en robes de soirée affriolantes, auquel cas il était subitement beaucoup plus tenté de se convertir très vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'ici.

Un deuxième regard sur la surprise qui l'attendait à la porte le convainquit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Les deux plus belles femmes de Londres se trouvaient bel et bien sur son perron.

Pour ne rien gâcher, elles étaient jeunes et elles avaient l'air particulièrement enthousiastes.

La première avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les yeux d'un vert sidéral et l'allure d'un mannequin tout droit tiré d'un magazine de mode (avec les formes, et l'air pervers en plus).

Elle portait une robe noire échancrée et des cuissardes à talons haut qui lui faisaient les plus longues jambes que Kramer ait jamais contemplées.

La deuxième avait une crinière bouclée, une tenue rouge écarlate, et un teint de métisse ensoleillée elle portait une tenue rouge écarlate et elle avait un regard brûlant comme la braise. Son décolleté pigeonnant était le plus alléchant où Kramer ait jamais plongé les yeux.

Elles lui sourirent toutes les deux comme s'il était le Roi du monde.

La brune aux yeux verts s'exclama :

-Bonjour !

Et sa compagne enchaîna d'une voix sensuelle :

-Nous sommes Lily Hall et Sérapha Henry de l'agence _Entre nous..._

-Et nous vous souhaitons un très joyeux anniversaire, Monsieur Silas, compléta la demoiselle en cuissardes.

Suite à quoi, ces deux merveilles de la nature s'inclinèrent l'une vers l'autre, et s'embrassèrent sensuellement tout en lui jetant un regard joueur, visiblement très amusées de l'effet qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur lui.

_Je rêve, _pensa Philéas Kramer, à deux doigts du paradis.

Il vit défiler sous ses yeux toutes ses récentes infortunes amoureuses. Son mariage éprouvant (cinq ans de cauchemar avec une femme castratrice qui n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il travaillait trop), le divorce qui s'en était suivi (où il s'était vu extorquer la moitié de son salaire en guise de pension alimentaire), les déboires qu'il endurait en tant que célibataire depuis ces trois dernières années (ponctués de rencontres occasionnelles avec des filles très ordinaires pour des histoires d'une nuit parfaitement insipides, dues en partie à ses pannes sexuelles régulières que son psy imputait à la pression professionnelle).

Et soudain, le « vous faites erreur sur la personne » qu'il s'était apprêté à répondre au moment du « joyeux anniversaire Monsieur Silas » mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'une montée de désir atteignait son cerveau dans un «pas question de rater une occasion pareille ».

Toute préoccupation relative à sa carrière s'envola de son esprit comme par l'effet d'un court-circuit instantané alors que le désir s'épanouissait instantanément dans son caleçon à la vue du baiser érotique que partageaient ces deux tigresses.

Il n'avait plus été autant excité depuis le premier film X qu'il avait regardé dans sa chambre en cachette quand il avait quinze ans.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire à ma chance, _pensa-t-il, ahuri.

Parce que les deux plus belles call girls de Londres étaient à sa porte le prenant manifestement pour un client dont les amis bien intentionnés avaient probablement déjà réglé la note. Et qu'il allait bénéficier gratuitement d'une prestation spéciale anniversaire qui résumait tout simplement le plus grand fantasme de toute sa vie !

L'affaire Jérémy Grassy pouvait bien attendre une heure de plus.

-Entrez, mesdemoiselles, dit Philéas Kramer, en faisant un pas en arrière.

Et les deux beautés pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de son vestibule sans hésiter tandis qu'il refermait fermement la porte de sa maison derrière elles.


	49. A tous ceux qui attendent la suite

Coucou à tous !

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas...

J'ai chopé une crève carabinée qui me rend littéralement incapable d'aligner deux phrases (à l'oral et à l'écrit).

Je vous envoie la suite dès que ça va mieux... (j'espère d'ici ce week-end !)

Une grosse pensée pour Violette en espérant que tout se passe bien.


	50. Chapitre 49

_**Violette : pensées pour un bon rétablissement**_

_**Tonksinette : eh oui, Philéas s'est fait avoir par la double puissance de frappe Morwenn en mission spéciale... et Arthur... n'arrivera jamais à se lever correctement le matin. C'est un cas désespéré :)**_

_**Valir : mmm... de simples élèves, hein ? Ben ils vont avoir beaucoup de mal... surtout qu'ils sont en plein rush sur l'affaire Grassy qui va monopoliser l'attention de tout le monde... ça va encore être le bronx au lycée quoi...**_

_**Choupaa : profite bien de tes vacances en tout cas ! et merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste ;).**_

_**Julie : c'est clair qu'il est super sympa Kramer... et il risque de le devenir encore plus !**_

_**LolOW : bien sûr, la réaction de Philéas est... humaine, trop humaine... quant à Léon, il va passer du côté obscur de la force et prouver définitivement son allégeance à Camelot avec ce chapitre, au prix de toute son intégrité policière ! **_

_**Tinette : comment ça, j'te réponds pas ? Désoléééé :). Oui, je prends mon temps, pas ma fauuuute ! la crève ;). J'me fais pardonner, je poste ce soir !**_

_**Theod : le réveil du Roi, fallait pas l'oublier ;). Merlin améliore sa technique avec les siècles, tu remarqueras ! Les filles aussi sont passées au stade supérieur... et Léon risque d'en surprendre plus d'un.**_

_**Legend : ah bah voilà, j'peux toujours faire rire, c'est bon ça ;). **_

_**Lele35 : le problème de la magie va être résolu, mais d'abord, c'est l'affaire Grassy qui doit être résolue... chaque chose en son temps, et il va falloir qu'ils nous la jouent 24 heures chrono sur ce coup-là ;)**_

_**Princesse Kawaiii : excellente question, ça fait partie du suspense pour la suite ;). J'vais pas tout raconter maintenant mais la solution commence par un d. **_

_**Avalon : je ne connais pas la chanteuse en question mais un grand bonjour au Canada de ma part !**_

_**Lily-Anna : désolé pour l'attente ! j'essaie de revenir à l'assaut !**_

_**Merci pour vos pensées anti-crève, Choupaa, Legend, Evermore, Princesse Kawaii et Lily Anna ça va un peu mieux, assez pour que je vous envoie un petit chap ce soir :)**_

_**Sinon... bon... j'suis pas flic... et j'suis pas non plus dans la police scientifique... et j'suis nul en chimie XD. Et aussi, j'fais pas dans les intrigues policières d'habitude ;). Donc j'ai fait comme je pouvais sur ce passage ;). Le but étant de montrer le formidable travail d'équipe, à retenir dans un coin de vos esprits XD. **_

**CHAPITRE 49**

Léon pénétra dans son service à sept heures trente et s'installa à son bureau. Il resta les yeux fixés sur son horloge murale pendant les trente minutes qui suivirent, attendant le coup de fil du commissaire en tambourinant furieusement sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise avec ses doigts tant il était nerveux, incapable de se lever pour aller jusqu'à la machine à café de peur de rater la sonnerie du téléphone.

Quand celle-ci retentit, il sauta presque sur-place avant de décrocher aussitôt, les doigts tremblants.

-Inspecteur Knight !

-Oui commissaire ?

-Je n'arrive pas à joindre l'inspecteur Kramer, je ne sais pas où il est passé ! Je n'ai personne aux commandes de mon unité spéciale sur l'affaire Grassy, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour continuer les auditions immédiatement. Lâchez tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire et rappliquez en salle 21A, vous êtes déféré sur l'enquête pour la journée !

-Très bien, répondit Léon.

-Ah, et... Knight ?

-Oui ?

-Je compte sur vous pour donner tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre, s'exclama le commissaire.

-Evidemment, dit Léon, en avalant sa salive.

Et il raccrocha, encore abasourdi, en pensant : _ça a marché._

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et, prenant une allure déterminée, il se dirigea vers le plateau pour entrer en scène.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen ne se sentait pas vraiment rassurée, en fin de compte, d'avoir adopté un personnage de call girl hyper sexy. Surtout maintenant qu'elle et Morgane étaient installées dans le salon de la maison de Philéas Kramer, et que l'inspecteur subjugué les dévorait des yeux avec cette expression concupiscente plaquée sur la figure. Quelque chose dans son cerveau ne cessait de lui crier : _Alerte ! Alerte ! _Et elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'Arthur soit là tout à coup, pour casser la figure à cet espèce de mollusque rien qu'à cause de la manière dont il osait la regarder.

Elle avait mis les choses au point avant le début de leur jeu de rôle : si elle devait embrasser quelqu'un, ce serait Morgane, et pas ce type qu'elles étaient parties entourlouper, dont elle ne voulait certainement pas sentir la langue dans sa bouche.

Maintenant qu'elles étaient en situation, Gwen avait encore moins envie de s'y coller qu'avant, parce que l'inspecteur Kramer ne lui inspirait vraiment rien qui vaile en matière de baisers.

Mais elle se demandait comment elle pourrait éviter d'en passer par là, parce qu'il avait l'air d'être sur le point de lui sauter dessus à n'importe quel instant pour la toucher partout comme un obsédé.

Un petit frisson d'horreur la parcourut alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil inquiet en direction de Morgane.

Elle se demandait si son amie maîtrisait _vraiment _la situation, ou si, malgré son air très sûre d'elle, tout au fond, elle n'en menait pas large ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire à la chance que j'ai d'être tombé sur deux beautés comme vous, dit Philéas Kramer en entourant du bras les épaules des deux jeunes femmes. Nous allons vraiment bien nous amuser tous les trois, mes chéries.

L'homme tendit ses lèvres mouillées vers Gwen qui dut réprimer une grimace écoeurée et appela Morgane « au secours » d'un regard horrifié.

La sorcière, captant instantanément son message d'alerte, cria d'un ton satanique:

-Assez !

Philéas Kramer se figea sur-place et la dévisagea d'un air désorienté.

-Euh...

-Nous allons nous amuser _si _je décide que c'est le moment de s'amuser, dit Morgane, en lui adressant un regard autoritaire. Je respecte toujours mes commandes à la lettre... et donc... comme vous le savez, Monsieur Silas, c'est moi la Maîtresse du Jeu, et vous... l'esclave qui fait ce qu'on lui dit.

L'inspecteur Kramer eut un regard incrédule vers la beauté aux yeux verts.

Sacré Monsieur Silas ! Alors comme ça... il avait commandé un trio SM avec une maîtresse domina en cuissardes noires ?

Il réfléchit à toute allure...

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été fan de SM. Sauf quand c'était _lui _qui commandait. Mais en même temps, changer les modalités du trio d'anniversaire _maintenant _revenait à admettre qu'il n'était pas le bénéficiaire prévu au départ, et il ne pouvait quand même pas semer le doute dans l'esprit de ses deux jolies invitées alors que les choses paraissaient si bien engagées...

Il eut un nouveau regard vers la « Maîtresse » du jeu et vit ses dents blanches apparaître entre ses lèvres rouge framboise.

Bon sang ! Elle était belle à damner un saint...

Et après tout... franchement... que risquait-il à se laisser diriger... Ce n'était quand même pas une fillette comme celle-ci qui allait lui faire peur ? Même si elle se mettait à le frapper... il était prêt à parier qu'elle ne lui ferait pas grand mal avec ses petites mains.

-A vos ordres, Maîtresse, dit-il, avec un petit sourire joueur.

Et la beauté aux yeux verts lui renvoya un regard ensorcelant en tirant de la poche de son manteau une paire de menottes.

-Petite maline, souffla Kramer entre ses dents.

Pour toute réponse, la créature se saisit de sa cravate et se mit à le tracter derrière elle en direction des escaliers comme s'il était un chien au bout d'une laisse.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Et voilà, messieurs, dit Lancelot, d'une voix aimable, lorsqu'il immobilisa sa voiture devant le lycée Queen Mary. En temps et en heure... comme promis !

-Nous ne sommes pas en retard, constata Arthur stupéfait, en remarquant que la montre du tableau de bord indiquait huit heures pile.

-Jamais, quand c'est moi qui roule, répondit Lancelot, en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, _toujours _parfait, lâcha Arthur, démoralisé.

-Merci Lancelot, dit Merlin, en serrant affectueusement l'épaule du chevalier. A ce soir !

-A ce soir, Merlin, et surtout, travaillez-bien en classe tous les deux ! répondit Lancelot avec un sourire.

Les garçons quittèrent la voiture en courant, parce que le timing était quand même serré pour rejoindre les salles de classe...

-Allez, un dernier petit sprint, dit Merlin, en devançant Arthur.

-Pfff... je n'en peux plus de faire du sport, gémit le Roi, qui haletait dans son sillage.

-C'est bon pour votre santé, Arthur, encore un petit effort et vous pourrez passer le reste de la journée assis sur vos grosses fesses !

-Merlin ! Mes fesses ne sont pas...

Le sourire de Merlin se figea quand il découvrit le comité d'accueil qui se tenait planté devant l'entrée, ignorant totalement le fait que la sonnerie avait déjà retenti deux fois. Mona, Paul, Matthias, Eléa, Gérard, Amy, Amir, Yin et Geoffrey les attendaient tous les deux de pied ferme, avec des regards noirs à mi-chemin entre la fureur et le désespoir, et, avant que Merlin n'ait le temps de dissiper le malentendu, Paul et Matthias, devançant tous les autres, se précipitèrent sur lui en chuchotant d'un ton stressé :

-Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la magie ? Pourquoi s'est-elle arrêtée tout à coup ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin regarda ses amis catastrophés et leur répondit d'un ton ferme :

-J'ai été obligé de la couper.

-C'était vrai, alors ? dit Arthur, choqué, qui ne l'avait pas cru quand il le lui avait dit ce matin.

-Bien sûr que c'était vrai, dit Merlin, en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches. Tu croyais que c'était un stratagème pour t'apprendre à te lever plus tôt ?

-Eh bien..., fit Arthur, d'un air coupable.

Paul adressa à Merlin un regard horrifié et interrompit Arthur en s'exclamant :

-Ce n'est pas possible. Nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça sans magie.

-Merlin. Il faut la faire revenir, intervint Mona. Tu as failli donner une crise cardiaque à Paul ce matin. Je veux dire, que je ne puisse pas faire voler les assiettes dans le salon, c'est une chose. Mais ce n'est pas _juste _une question d'amusement pour lui... et pour Matthias encore moins.

-Et pour moi, alors ! s'exclama Geoffrey, indigné, dont l'acné semblait avoir triplé. Vous croyez que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi ?

Amir ne pouvait plus parler, mais il plissa les yeux d'un air particulièrement mécontent.

-Ne vous mettez pas en colère... s'il vous plaît ? dit Merlin.

-Imagine que tu te retrouves incapable de bouger les jambes à chaque coupure, intervint Matthias. Ou que tu sois subitement transformé en fille au beau milieu de ce que tu étais en train de faire parce que la magie s'est tarie ! Ou que tu sois sourd à nouveau alors que tu pouvais entendre pour la première fois de ta vie ! Mets-toi un peu à notre place ! Il y a quand même de quoi se sentir perturbé !

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, répondit Merlin d'un ton d'excuse, en essayant de faire un geste d'apaisement. Je sais que c'est difficile, je sais que c'est comme de se retrouver... handicapé, alors qu'on était de nouveau valide.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de prononcer ce mot-là, dit Matthias, avec un regard assassin. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être handicapé ! Mais _moi, _je sais. Et peut-être que j'arrivais à vivre avec... avant de découvrir l'effet que ça faisait de pouvoir de nouveau me tenir debout... mais maintenant... je ne peux plus ! Je veux la magie, ramène-là !

Neuf paires d'yeux exigeants se retrouvèrent braquées sur lui.

-Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de faire ça ? répondit Merlin en les regardant tous. Vous croyez que j'aime... vous torturer, tous autant que vous êtes ? Vous êtes mes amis, je veux autant que vous que vous vous sentiez bien ! Mais il y a plus en jeu... que mon bien-être, ou le vôtre, dans cette histoire. Le retour de la magie a ouvert la porte à des tas de problèmes que je ne sais pas comment régler pour l'instant. La nuit où elle a jailli... vous n'avez pas été les seuls à le ressentir. Des dizaines d'autres magiciens-nés se sont révélés... et tous n'ont pas vécu l'éveil de leurs pouvoirs aussi positivement que vous. Des accidents sont arrivés. Des incendies... des catastrophes... des gens ont été blessés. Et maintenant, certains des nôtres sont en prison, et si leurs pouvoirs sont découverts, et si les autorités réalisent que la magie _existe vraiment,_ nous serons tous en difficulté.

Arthur serra la main de Merlin dans un geste de soutien silencieux qui lui donna le courage de continuer.

-Vous n'étiez pas là il y a deux mille ans, dit-il, en secouant la tête. Vous n'avez pas vu à quel désastre peuvent conduire des pouvoirs magiques débridés quand ils ne peuvent plus être placés sous contrôle.

Les nouveaux membres de la table ronde dévisagèrent Merlin avec perplexité.

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la bataille de Camlann, non ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, dit Mona. C'est celle où Arthur est... Arthur...

-... est mort, compléta Paul, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Arthur.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une légende ? demanda timidement Eléa.

-Non, dit Arthur en secouant la tête. C'est bien comme ça que les choses se sont passées.

- Arthur n'a pas été le seul à mourir. Tout le monde est mort, dit Merlin d'une voix tendue. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais, et aussi... la dernière des dragonnes, Aithusa... celle dont nous avons pu rassembler les œufs dans cette époque. Ca a été une bataille meurtrière... qui s'est terminée dans un véritable bain de sang.

-C'est vrai que l'histoire des chevaliers du Roi Arthur ne s'est pas vraiment bien finie, quand on y pense, murmura Eléa d'un ton désolé.

-Tout ça, à cause de sorciers dont les pouvoirs étaient devenus ingérables, reprit Merlin. Je ne veux pas d'une deuxième Camlann dans les temps modernes. Je ne veux pas d'un autre bain de sang, d'une autre apocalypse. Et je ne veux pas non plus que certains des nôtres soient enfermés en prison, ou... pire, pour avoir été dépassés par l'éveil de leur magie, comme à l'époque où les sorciers finissaient sur le bûcher, comme à l'époque...

-...où régnait mon père, conclut tristement Arthur, en lui serrant la main plus fort.

Puis il expliqua à leurs amis :

-Il détestait la magie... il avait peur d'elle... et je suis prêt à parier que les autorités d'aujourd'hui réagiraient exactement comme lui si elles la découvraient.

-Alors, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas... ce que vous pouvez ressentir, parce que je ne suis pas... handicapé, dumoins, pas comme certains d'entre vous, quand la magie n'est pas là, dit Merlin. Mais je sais exactement ce que ressentent les trois magiciens qui sont en garde à vue en ce moment, parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé, et je sais que je ne souhaite ça à personne. Nous devons être solidaires les uns des autres maintenant... nous devons nous soutenir... entre magiciens. C'est ça qui est le plus important. Même si ça nécessite de nous sacrifier pendant un temps en renonçant à la magie, puisque c'est la seule solution qui soit sûre pour l'ensemble des nôtres. Si nous ne réfléchissons pas comme ça, croyez-moi... nous n'arriverons jamais à rien dans cette époque.

Paul soupira.

-Qui est en prison ? demanda-t-il.

-Jérémy Grassy, Madeline Jost et Safia Faouaz, répondit Merlin.

Et il leur raconta ce qui était arrivé.

Avant la fin de son récit, les membres de Camelot avaient oublié leur indignation et leurs regards étaient remplis de compassion.

-Pauvre Safia, c'est affreux, dit Mona.

-Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour les aider ? demanda Gérard.

-Un de nos amis, Léon... un ancien chevalier aujourd'hui inspecteur de police, est en train de s'en occuper en ce moment même, répondit Merlin. Il va tenter de reprendre le contrôle de l'affaire... et de faire innocenter les trois suspects.

-Léon ? dit Arthur, abasourdi. Léon va _mentir _pour couvrir ces gens ? Il serait incapable de faire une chose pareille.

-Détrompe-toi. Il avait l'air très déterminé ce matin, dit Merlin en haussant un sourcil. Et Morgane est partie avec lui pour l'aider. Elle devait intercepter l'inspecteur qui a été nommé sur l'affaire... un certain Philéas Kramer, pour le mettre hors circuit.

-Et nous ? demanda Mona. Comment pouvons-nous les aider ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ?

-Pour l'instant... non, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête. A part nous tenir prêts au cas où ils auraient besoin de nous. Et prendre patience. Je vous promets de chercher une solution pour ramener la magie d'une manière qui soit sûre pour nous tous. Mais il va falloir m'accorder un peu de temps pour trouver le moyen d'accomplir ça.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Philéas Kramer avait rassemblé une équipe de cinq hommes sous ses ordres pour conduire l'enquête.

Deux de ses coéquipiers travaillaient au labo et trois à l'enquête de terrain.

Kramer s'était chargé lui-même des premières auditions des suspects dont les comptes rendus avaient déjà été tapés et les auditions de Safia Faouaz avaient toutes été filmées, comme le voulait la procédure en cas d'interrogatoires sur une personne mineure.

Léon commença par lire attentivement les notes de Kramer pour avoir une idée précise de ce dans quoi il mettait les pieds.

Les faits étaient les suivants.

Dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi, à trois heures quarante, Jérémy Grassy, un étudiant de dix-neuf ans dont les parents s'étaient absentés la veille pour partir rendre visite à une tante maternelle à la campagne, se trouvait seul à son domicile quand un incendie spectaculaire par sa vitesse de propagation s'était déclenché.

Le point de départ du foyer était le salon.

Les experts s'étaient d'abord demandés si une bombe n'avait pas explosé en plein milieu, mais ils n'avaient retrouvé aucune des composantes traditionnelles à ce cas de figure sur les lieux.

Le produit inflammable utilisé était resté introuvable aux analyses. Le jeune homme avait eu le temps de sortir en courant avant que les flammes ne ravagent sa maison.

L'incendie s'était propagé à travers le jardin pour atteindre la propriété voisine, puis la suivante. Grassy avait eu la présence d'esprit d'alerter les occupants en danger, qui avaient à leur tour averti les pompiers.

Il avait fallu six heures pour éteindre les flammes.

A trois heures quarante, Madeline Jost, une mère célibataire de trente-deux ans qui rentrait de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'une de ses amies proches, avait fait une sortie de route spectaculaire sur le périphérique. Sa Ford avait bondi par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité et heurté un poids lourd lancé à pleine vitesse en sens inverse.

La conductrice avait sauté du véhicule en marche avant le choc et s'en était miraculeusement tirée sans une égratignure. Elle avait ensuite trouvé le moyen d'arracher le conducteur du poids lourd à sa cabine et de le mettre à l'abri en l'espace de deux minutes, délai supposé entre la collision et l'explosion qui avait soufflé le poids lourd, raison pour laquelle cet homme était toujours vivant. Une conductrice roulant sur la voie dont était sortie Madeline était arrivée sur les lieux au moment de l'explosion. C'était elle qui avait alerté les pompiers.

Les projections avaient brisé le pare-brise d'un véhicule qui déboulait un peu trop vite sur les lieux de l'accident, sur la même voie que le poids lourd qui avait été percuté. Jasper Desmond, quarante ans, et sa petite fille Shelly, cinq ans, se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Un brutal coup de volant avait entraîné un triple tonneau et ils avaient tous les deux été grièvement blessés. .

Cette même nuit, Safia Faouaz était partie à la fête d'anniversaire d'Eléanore Inkbell, sa meilleure amie, et elle était restée dormir chez elle. Pendant la soirée, les deux filles s'étaient violemment disputées devant témoins pour un motif inconnu. A trois heures quarante, alors qu'elles étaient descendues faire une incursion en cuisine, Eléanore Inkbell avait été électrocutée par une source inconnue. Au même moment, un incendie s'était déclenché dans la maison. Safia Faouaz avait commencé par s'enfuir, mais elle était revenue trois minutes plus tard pour tirer le corps inconscient d'Eléanore Inkbell hors de la maison. Des voisins étaient venus aider les parents de la jeune fille, et son petit frère, à quitter la propriété en sautant par les fenêtres du premier étage avant qu'ils ne soient intoxiqués au dioxyde de carbone. Eléanore Inkbell était encore à l'hôpital, plongée dans le coma.

Mariam et Youssouf Faouaz, les parents de Safia, tous deux professeurs, avaient été arrêtés à leur domicile et placés en garde à vue peu après leur fille.

Actuellement, les prévenus étaient déjà en garde à vue depuis quarante-huit heures, mais le procureur avait sollicité une extension jusqu'à soixante-douze heures en espérant obtenir des aveux de leur part pendant ce délai.

Malgré les soupçons qui pesaient sur eux, aucune preuve directe de les accusait pour l'instant d'être le auteurs volontaires des faits qui s'étaient produits et aucun d'eux n'était passé aux aveux en s'accusant d'avoir intentionnellement provoqué le départ des flammes. Sauf Grassy, qui avait affirmé les avoir allumées « avec la force de sa pensée », et qui était en attente d'une expertise psychiatrique pour découvrir s'il souffrait de psychose.

Toutefois, deux éléments reliaient les incidents entre eux, donnant du poids à l'hypothèse d'une action coordonnée : l'heure de passage à l'acte et le produit inflammable utilisé (dont il n'avait été retrouvé aucune trace).

M. et Mme Faouaz, Madeline Jost et Jérémy Grassy étaient tous les trois en isolement. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait les moyens de se payer un avocat privé pour les assister dans toutes leurs auditions mais les Faouaz et Madeline Jost avaient usé de leur droit de s'entretenir avec un commis d'office au début de leur garde à vue.

Safia, en tant que mineure, bénéficiait de l'assistance d'une psychologue qui l'accompagnait pour le temps de son placement provisoire.

Léon avait deux objectifs par rapport à cette enquête.  
Convaincre ses supérieurs que la concordance horaire entre ces trois incidents n'était que le fruit du hasard et leur prouver que le produit inflammable utilisé n'était pas une nouvelle technologie terroriste qui risquait de donner lieu à une vague d'attentats meurtrière.

Il allait devoir rendre des conclusions qui démontreraient la « coïncidence malheureuse » et disculperaient les prévenus de manière efficace avant que ceux-ci ne soient poussés dans leurs retranchements et ne commencent à attirer l'attention sur eux par la similtude entre leurs incohérences.

Qu'une personne prétende avoir allumé le feu avec la force de son esprit était une excentricité... que trois s'y mettent en même temps, et ça devenait une possibilité...

La grosse difficulté de Léon était qu'il arrivait après le passage de la police scientifique.

Il allait falloir trouver un moyen de discréditer les premiers résultats obtenus en urgence.

La solution lui apparut très vite.

_J'ai besoin de retrouver les prélèvements mis sous scellés pour les corrompre et de planter le système informatique du labo, _pensa-t-il. _Ca obligera la police scientifique à faire un deuxième passage sur les scènes de crime... qu'il faudra arriver à modifier entre temps pour aboutir à la preuve que les premières conclusions de l'enquête étaient erronées._

Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas de hacker qui puisse lui fournir le virus informatique dont il avait besoin pour affoler les instruments du laboratoire.

Peut-être l'un des autres avait-il ça sous la main ?

_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, _pensa Léon.

Et il décida d'envoyer un SMS à tout hasard.

_De : Léon._

_A : Gauvain, Elyan, Perceval, Lancelot, Mithian, Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Morgane_

_« Urgent. Besoin d'un virus informatique discret et efficace pour planter le PC du labo, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une idée ? »_

Après deux minutes, Elyan lui répondit :

_« J'ai peut-être quelqu'un sous la main qui pourrait te faire ça. Je te recontacte plus tard pour confirmation»_

Léon consulta le fichier informatique pour découvrir dans quel coffre les preuves récoltées sur les trois scènes avaient été placées sous scellé et réfléchit.

Comment faire en sorte qu'il soit impossible de les réutiliser pour une deuxième expertise?

Le plus pratique qu'elles partent à la benne... pour ça, il suffisait d'une erreur d'étiquetage. Les gars de la maintenance passaient tous les jours à onze heures et ne cherchaient pas à comprendre la nature des objets qui partaient à la destruction... ils se contentaient de les récolter conformément à leurs instructions qu'ils recevaient directement de la centrale. Il fallait donc qu'il arrive à les modifier à la source... mais comment infiltrer le PC d'où partaient les commandes ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Elyan prétexta une urgence pour pouvoir s'absenter de son travail et se rendre chez Grégory Power.

C'était un ami Nigérian qu'il avait rencontré à l'époque où il était sans papiers, et qui s'y connaissait sacrément en informatique. Elyan savait qu'il trempait dans pas mal de combines, y compris en matière de hacking informatique, et, il savait aussi que ça lui rapportait pas mal, étant donné la manière dont il vivait alors que c'était sa seule source de revenus.

Par-contre, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Léon, le grand inspecteur de police au sérieux irréprochable, toujours si respectueux de la loi, avait besoin de quelque chose d'aussi illicite qu'un virus informatique.

Mais Léon était Léon : le capitaine de la garde de Camelot et son ami.

S'il avait besoin d'un service en urgence, quel qu'il soit, Elyan était disposé à tout mettre en œuvre pour lui venir en aide dans les plus brefs délais.

Grégory était surpris de le revoir, et quand Elyan lui exposa les raisons de sa venue, il lui adressa un regard amusé en s'exclamant :

-Craquer le système informatique de la police ? J'adore cette idée. Ton ami a les moyens de payer, au moins ?

-Combien vas-tu lui demander pour ça ?

Grégory sourit.

Elyan contacta Léon quelques minutes plus tard pour lui exposer les modalités de travail, puis, passa la communication au pirate.

-Oui, dit Grégory. J'ai ça en stock. Un virus d'une discrétion parfaite, qui peut planter tout un réseau en... disons trente minutes, avec perte de toutes les informations à la clé...garanties irrécupérables. Non, c'est indétectable. Le virus se présente sous forme d'un CD de mp3 : tu l'insères dans le PC principal pour écouter de la musique... et il fait son œuvre tranquillement sans se faire remarquer... Ah, tu aurais aussi besoin de prendre la main sur un des postes de tes collègues... tu es un bon, toi. Quoi, maintenant ? Bon, attends. J'ai besoin de l'adresse IP du PC que tu veux hacker...non, reste en ligne, je vais te piloter par téléphone. Elyan t'enverra la note plus tard.

Enfermé dans son bureau, Léon suivit les instructions téléphoniques de l'ami d'Elyan, qui en connaissait décidément un rayon sur l'informatique, ne pouvant s'empêcher de suer à grosses gouttes à chaque fois que, dans un éclair de lucidité, il réalisait la gravité de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_Je suis un terroriste, _pensa-t-il, horrifié. _Si je me fais prendre, c'est moi qui suis bon pour la prison._

Grégory l'aida à s'introduire à l'intérieur du PC depuis lequel étaient données les consignes de maintenance et il envoya tous les scellés relatifs à l'affaire Grassy, dont il avait noté les numéros au préalable, tout droit à la benne. Pour éviter que sa sélection ne paraisse suspecte, il expédia les preuves relatives à d'autres affaires à la destruction, en essayant de piocher parmi celles qui étaient déjà résolues ou en voie de l'être. Il devait brouiller les pistes, pour que l'erreur finale ne paraisse pas particulièrement ciblée. En espérant qu'elle serait rapprochée de la panne informatique du labo qui suivrait un peu plus tard.

-Le CD est prêt, lui dit Elyan, en reprenant le téléphone, dès qu'il eut terminé la phase un de son travail de sape avec l'assistance du pirate. Tu veux que je passe te le déposer au bureau ?

-Pas au bureau, répondit Léon. Il y a un café en face du poste, laisse-le au garçon pour moi dans une enveloppe. D'ici combien de temps est-ce que tu peux me l'apporter ?

-Une demi-heure.

-Merci, Elyan.

-Pas de problème, Léon. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, fais-le moi savoir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane et Gwen avaient entraîné l'inspecteur Philéas Kramer jusqu'à la chambre, où il était en train de se liquéfier sur-place tandis qu'elles le provoquaient de loin en s'effleurant du bout des doigts pour le maintenir en haleine. Elles s'étaient légèrement effeuillées pour maintenir le suspense, et elles étaient à présent en soutien-gorge, debout l'une à côté de l'autre tandis qu'il les observait de loin, assis sur le lit, la bouche entr'ouverte et la langue à moitié pendante.

Il était manifeste que l'homme avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade où il était encore en mesure de raisonner normalement.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : se jeter sur elles pour les dévorer vivantes.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche dans leur direction, Morgane prenait son ton de maîtresse domina intransigeante pour le renvoyer à sa place.

Et ces manifestations d'autorité suffisaient à l'obliger à reculer.

Raison pour laquelle il était assis sur le lit, d'où il continuait à les regarder avec des yeux exorbités.

-Vous êtes dures avec moi, les filles..., gémit-il, au supplice.

-Les filles ? répliqua Morgane, courroucée, en brandissant la règle qu'elle avait trouvée sur le bureau en guise de menace.

Elle lui avait déjà donné une claque sur les doigts avec quand il avait essayé de toucher les fesses de Gwen un peu plus tôt, et ça lui avait bien refroidi les ardeurs.

Maintenant, au moins, il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre lui.

-Mesdames ! se corrigea aussitôt Philéas Kramer. De très jolies dames, qui aiment à me mettre au supplice...

-Parce que tu aimes ça, animal, rétorqua Gwen, d'un ton méprisant.

-Eh bien..., protesta l'inspecteur.

-Bien sûr que tu aimes ça, l'interrompit Gwen. Sinon tu te montrerais beaucoup plus obéissant.

-Dis-le, ordonna Morgane, en avançant vers lui, la démarche menaçante.

-J'aime ça, articula Philéas Kramer, en louchant sur son décolleté. J'aime vraiment, vraiment ça...

Morgane lui asséna un coup de règle sur la jambe, qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur.

-_J'aime vraiment ça..._

-Maîtresse ! compléta-t-il hâtivement.

-Joseph Silas, tu es un élève rebelle et indiscipliné, dit Morgane d'un ton sans appel. Mais nous sommes là pour nous charger de ton éducation, et d'ici la fin de cette séance, tu sauras comment t'adresser à qui de droit.

Elle brandit les menottes qu'elle avait prises à Léon ce matin et les agita sous le nez de l'inspecteur.

-Maintenant, l'heure de ta punition est arrivée, dit-elle, avec un sourire carnassier.

-Oh, oui, dit Kramer, enchanté. Punissez-moi, Maîtresse, je n'attends que ça...

Pour toute réponse, Morgane attacha une des menottes à son poignet, et referma la seconde sur les barreaux du lit.

Puis, elle saisit une chemise pour lui attacher l'autre poignet, et le fixer au second montant.

Gwen s'approcha de l'homme, et lui retira ses chaussures une à une avec un petit sourire.

Morgane s'occupa de lui enlever son pantalon.

-Enfin... s'exclama Kramer, à deux doigts du paradis.

Gwen lui attacha les chevilles pour l'immobiliser complètement.

Morgane posa une main sur son torse...

-Et maintenant..., dit-elle.

-Maintenant, punis-moi _fort, _répondit-il, mort d'impatience.

Morgane jeta un coup d'oeil à la bosse sur son caleçon et eut un petit sourire.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon chéri. Tu vas être puni. Vraiment puni. N'est-ce pas, Lily ?

-Oh, oui, Sérapha. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite...

-... tu vas rester ici, sans bouger, jusqu'à seize heures, comme un bon garçon... et si tu te tiens bien, peut-être... je dis bien, peut-être, que quand nous viendrons pour te détacher, tu auras droit à une récompense.

Philéas Kramer regarda les deux femmes qui le surpombaient en souriant victorieusement. Et soudain, la situation cessa de l'amuser. _Jusqu'à seize heures ? _réalisa-t-il horrifié avec une pensée haineuse pour Joseph Silas. Franchement, quelle espèce de malade demandait à être attaché huit heures d'affilée pour son anniversaire ? Ca n'allait pas du tout. Il avait une enquête à mener... du travail à faire. La surprise était censée durer une heure grand maximum... pas s'étaler sur toute la journée ! Et encore moins devenir un remix de Midnight Express à domicile !

-Non non non, dit-il, soudain très sérieux. Stop. Temps mort. Assez joué. Détachez-moi les filles.

-Ecoute-moi ça, Lily. Ce vilain monsieur Silas essaie _encore _de nous donner des ordres ?

-Il n'a pas compris qu'il est notre prisonnier, Sérapha... Peut-être que tu devrais lui rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Morgane tapa sur la cuisse de l'inspecteur avec sa règle.

-Aïe ! s'étrangla-t-il. Mais ça fait mal !

-C'est toi qui l'as cherché, lui signala Morgane.

-Non, pas du tout, se rebella Kramer. Ce que je voulais, moi, c'était un gentil petit trio, sans doutes ces histoires de SM et de bondage par-dessus le marché, et là, la coupe est pleine, alors... détachez-moi !

-Ooh, Monsieur Silas a décidé de jouer les rebelles, dit Gwen en haussant un sourcil.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser attaché pendant _vingt-quatre heures _? dit Morgane, en se retournant vers elle.

-Arrêtez... ça suffit. Je ne suis pas Monsieur Silas, d'accord ? Vous vous êtes trompées d'adresse. Je m'appelle Philéas Kramer, je ne suis pas adepte du bondage, je suis censé aller _travailler _aujourd'hui et j'exige que vous me détachiez immédiatement !

Morgane recula et prit un air choqué.

-C'est une blague, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Non, je suis très sérieux. Regardez dans la poche de mon pantalon si vous ne me croyez pas et vous verrez bien... je ne suis pas votre foutu Monsieur Silas, d'accord ? C'est... une méprise, alors arrêtons tout, et restons-en là.

Gwen alla fouiller ses poches et en ressortit son passeport, qu'elle ouvriit et fit mine d'examiner.

-Philéas Kramer, Sérapha. C'est écrit noir sur blanc, ce type n'est pas Joseph Silas !

-Vous voulez dire que vous nous avez fait perdre... une heure de notre temps, alors que vous n'êtes pas notre client ? dit Morgane, en se retournant vers lui d'un air mécontent.

-Non. Oui... qu'importe ! Maintenant vous savez la vérité... alors détachez-moi !

-Ca fait une heure que vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles ! Mais ce n'est pas une prestation gratuite, figurez-vous, répliqua Morgane. Est-ce que vous allez nous payer ?

-Payer ? s'écria Philéas Kramer, dépité et furieux. Payer pour quoi... pour m'être fait taper dessus avec une règle... par une espèce de folle furieuse ? Et puis quoi encore ? Détachez-moi vous dis-je !

-Joseph Silas aurait payé pour cette prestation, lui, répondit Morgane, courroucée. C'est vous qui vous immiscez dans les fantasmes des autres, pour... profiter gratuitement d'un service qui ne l'est pas ! Vous nous avez fait perdre un client aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui êtes en tort !

-Vous devriez vous excuser ! renchérit Gwen. Et nous rembourser !

-Allez au diable toutes les deux !

Morgane le dévisagea d'un air pensif.

-Vous savez quoi ? J'ai bien envie de vous laisser ici... vous débrouiller tout seul pour vous en sortir. C'est tout ce que vous méritez pour nous avoir fait perdre notre temps comme ça !

-Quoi ? dit Philéas Kramer, paniqué. Non ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça !

-C'est vrai, nous ne pouvons pas...

Gwen dégaina son tube de rouge à lèvres, et s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

Elle le lui appliqua sur la bouche avant qu'il ait eu le réflexe de détourner la tête et s'exclama joyeusement :

-Voilà, comme ça vous êtes parfait, Monsieur Kramer ! Embrassez les pompiers pour moi quand ils viendront vous détacher du lit !

-Espèce de... aïe !

-N'essayez même pas d'insulter mon amie ! le prévint Morgane, la règle à la main. Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! La prochaine fois que vous voudrez rouler votre monde... peut-être que vous y réfléchirez à deux fois ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des call girls que nous sommes complètement stupides !

-Attendez ! Revenez ! Je vous ordonne de...

Les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers la porte sans l'écouter.

Morgane rafla le portable de l'inspecteur au passage dans la poche de son téléphone et l'agita dans les airs avec un sourire :

-MON TELEPHONE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES AVEC MON TELEPHONE ?

-Confisqué, dit Gwen en haussant un sourcil.

-Espèce de petites... Noooon, ne partez pas !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen et Morgane sortirent de la maison, leurs affaires sous le bras, et se rhabillèrent rapidement sur le perron.

-Mon Dieu ! Quel espèce de pervers ! dit Gwen en roulant des yeux. J'ai bien cru que nous n'arriverions jamais à l'empêcher de nous violer sur-place ! Heureusement que tu es drôlement crédible en maîtresse SM... Tu sais quoi ? On croirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

-Je me sens plutôt à l'aise dans le rôle, reconnut Morgane, en fermant la porte d'entrée à double tour, avant de cacher les clés sous le paillasson. Mais j'ai trouvé que tu n'étais pas mal non plus dans ton genre. _Lily._

Gwen eut un rire amusé avant d'avertir :

-Surtout, ne va pas raconter ça à Arthur.

-Jamais. Tu me connais...

-Oui, justement. C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Toute la planète est au courant pour l'arbre...

-Oh... tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pareil, dit Morgane en roulant des yeux. Cet arbre était vraiment énorme, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

Gwen se mordit la lèvre, amusée, en repensant à l'aventure qu'elles venaient de vivre. C'était _énorme _aussi, quoi que puisse en dire Morgane.

-Qu'est-ce que tu l'as fait courir, quand même... et le coup de la règle ! Je n'en revenais pas quand tu as commencé à le frapper !

-Il fallait bien que je l'aide à se canaliser un peu, nota Morgane.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant... il est bien au chaud... il ne peut pas appeler à l'aide...

Elles avaient abandonné le portable de Kramer sur la table du salon, au moment où elles quittaient la maison, alors qu'il était encore en train de beugler : « je vous retrouverai ! ».

-... Léon a le champ libre, résuma Morgane.

-J'espère juste que Kramer ne parle pas trop sérieusement quand il dit qu'il nous retrouvera, nota Gwen. Il est quand même inspecteur de police, ce serait vraiment ballot s'il se mettait à nous courir après.

-Crois-moi, il n'aura aucun intérêt à ébruiter l'affaire... s'ils apprennent chez les flics qu'il a été retrouvé menotté à son lit avec du rouge à lèvres plein la bouche, c'en est fini de sa réputation, dit Morgane en riant.

-Et tu vas le laisser attaché comme ça jusqu'à quand ? demanda Gwen, un peu inquiète.

-Demain matin au plus tard. J'enverrai Wildor pour le détacher...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire ? demanda Gwen les yeux ronds.

-Oh ! Il trouvera bien quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui dirai de se faire passer pour le patron d'_Entre nous _et il lui présentera ses plus plates excuses pour le comportement indigne de ses filles, ça devrait le calmer, ça, tiens. L'important, c'est que d'ici là, Léon aura eu le temps de faire ce qu'il doit pour disculper nos magiciens, et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

-Si tu le dis ! soupira Gwen.

Elle referma son manteau et ajouta :

-Je vais prendre le bus pour rentrer à la maison... tu viens avec moi ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon continuait à réfléchir en attendant de réceptionner le CD d'Elyan.

S'il voulait truquer cette enquête, il ne suffirait pas d'inventer de fausses preuves. Il allait avoir besoin du concours de chacun des prévenus pour manipuler les faits de manière subile..., ce qui signifiait qu'il allait être obligé de trouver le moyen de leur parler seul à seul.

Par chance, aucun des prévenus ne s'était attardé sur la manière dont les accidents s'étaient déclenchés hormis, Grassy, pour lequel Kramer avait demandé une expertise psychiatrique qui devait être réalisée dans la journée.

Madeline et Safia avaient toutes les deux affirmé avoir été complètement prises au dépourvu par les explosions et ne pas comprendre comment les incendies étaient partis.

Pour Safia, les choses se corsaient un peu par rapport à l'électrocution de sa camarade...

Instinctivement, Léon sut qu'il devait parler à l'adolescente en premier c'était sans doute elle qui avait le plus besoin d'être rassurée, et pour qui l'élaboration d'un mensonge crédible serait le plus compliqué...

Il décida de le faire sans attendre.

Quand il pénétra dans la section spéciale où la collégienne de treize ans avait été placée en garde à vue, il se retrouva face à une femme de type méditerranéen, d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue d'une veste de tailleur noire, d'un jeans, d'une chemise bleue. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux fatigués qui le torpillèrent sur-place lorsqu'il fit son entrée au pas de charge en s'exclamant :

-Bonjour. Je voudrais parler à Safia Faouaz, où est-elle ?

La jeune femme se redressa de toute sa taille pour se planter face à lui, l'air tout sauf impressionnée.

-C'est une adolescente de treize ans et elle a déjà subi deux interrogatoires en l'espace de quarante-huit heures. Vous avez les vidéos des précédents entretiens, votre collègue lui a déjà posé toutes les questions possibles et imaginables. Pourquoi vous acharner sur elle ?

Léon dévisagea son interlocutrice et répondit poliment :

-Excusez-moi pour mon entrée en matière un peu brutale. Je suis l'inspecteur Léon Knight, je remplace l'inspecteur Philéas Kramer sur cette enquête aujourd'hui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-A la seule personne de cette institution qui ait le moindre souci déontologique, répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

-..., fit Léon.

-Je suis sa psychologue.

-Mademoiselle...

-Torez, répondit la psychologue, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je m'appelle Térésa Torez, et je n'apprécie pas du tout les tentatives d'intimidation sur les mineures de quinze ans pour tenter de leur faire avouer des fautes imaginaires. C'est ce qu'a fait votre collègue, l'inspecteur Kramer, avec Sofia Faouaz au cours de ces deux derniers jours. Au point que j'ai été obligée d'interrompre le dernier entretien. Cette jeune fille a treize ans, elle culpabilise énormément d'avoir eu peur et de s'être enfuie en laissant sa meilleure amie inconsciente à l'intérieur de la maison au moment où l'incendie s'est déclaré. Ses parents ont été arrêtés, menacés d'incarcération _et _d'expulsion, et elle pense que c'est à cause d'elle. A trop la pousser, vous risquez de lui faire raconter n'importe quoi... sauf la vérité ! Alors je vous préviens...

-Mademoiselle Torez, coupa Léon, d'un ton posé. Je ne suis pas l'inspecteur Kramer. Je ne veux pas _interroger _Safia Faouaz, je souhaite lui _parler. _Hors caméras... et hors procédure d'enquête. Vous saisissez la nuance ?

Térésa Torez le dévisagea avec perplexité.

-Oui. Mais je saisis aussi que vous n'êtes pas du tout censé faire ce genre de chose... inspecteur Knight. Alors j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez... de quoi voudriez-vous vous entretenir avec Safia ?

-C'est confidentiel.

-C'est hors de question.

-C'est dans son intérêt. Je promets de ne pas la menacer. Ni d'exercer sur elle aucune pression. Et je vous assure que vous ne regretterez pas de m'avoir laissé faire après coup, parce qu'elle se sentira beaucoup mieux.

La psychologue le dévisagea d'un air sceptique.

-J'ai été formé aux auditions des victimes de violences, argumenta Léon. Et j'ai travaillé pendant deux ans pour la brigade des mineurs. Je ne suis pas un sauvage, Mademoiselle Torez. Je vous demande juste... de me faire confiance. Je fais ça dans l'intérêt de Safia, pas contre elle.

La jeune femme l'affronta du regard un moment de plus, puis, elle soupira.

-Très bien. Allez-y. Mais si je retrouve Safia en pire état que je ne l'ai laissée, vous aurez affaire à moi.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce où était détenue l'adolescente et Safia leva sur lui de grands yeux noirs soulignés de cernes profondes. Elle était toute jeune, à peine plus qu'une enfant, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était pleine de défiance, cherchant à masquer sa peur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Léon Knight. Je remplace Philéas Kramer aujourd'hui.

-Qui est Philéas Kramer ? dit Safia, méfiante.

-L'inspecteur qui t'a interrogée hier ? répondit Léon en pensant : _ce bougre aurait au moins pu lui dire son nom._

-Alors vous êtes un flic, vous aussi, déduisit l'adolescente.

Et elle se hérissa aussitôt.

-Allez-vous en, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Léon s'assit face à elle et affirma :

-Tant mieux. Parce que comme ça, tu vas pouvoir m'écouter.

La jeune fille le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour parler ensemble en privé. Je suis ici pour t'aider Safia, mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

La collégienne lui adressa un regard sceptique.

-C'est quoi, dit-elle, cherchant la faille. Le jeu du gentil et du méchant flic ? Je regarde les Experts, vous savez, monsieur Knight. Je sais comment ça marche. Si vous croyez que je vais commencer à vous raconter ma vie parce que vous faites semblant d'être cool, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Je connais mes droits. Je ne vous dirai rien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me racontes ta vie, parce que je la connais déjà, répondit Léon avec autorité. Tes parents sont tous les deux professeurs et tu es leur fille unique. Ils ont quitté le Pakistan pour l'Angleterre parce qu'ils voulaient que t'offrir une chance de faire des études, de choisir un métier, et de décider par toi-même de ta vie. Tu as toujours été la meilleure élève de ta classe et tu n'as jamais fait de vagues... pas plus qu'eux, d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à ce vendredi soir, où il s'est produit quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris et que tu serais bien incapable d'expliquer même si tu étais disposée à le faire. Et maintenant, tu te retrouves ici, accusée d'avoir électrocuté ta meilleure amie à dessein et d'avoir mis le feu à sa maison, et tout le monde croit que tes parents sont des talibans. Mais ils n'en sont pas. Pas plus que toi. Et si je le crois, c'est parce que je sais, moi, ce qui s'est passé dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, dit Safia, en secouant la tête, les yeux dilatés. Vous n'étiez pas là.

-Tu étais en colère contre ton amie, vous avez eu des mots.

-Je croyais qu'elle et moi, nous étions comme des sœurs, murmura Safia. Mais à sa soirée d'anniversaire, j'ai découvert... qu'elle racontait des choses sur moi derrière mon dos. Et quand j'ai réalisé... à quel point elle avait pu être hypocrite... j'ai eu envie de la tuer.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit Léon. Tout le monde peut avoir... ce genre de pensées.

-Sauf que pour les autres, ça reste des pensées, dit Safia, en lui adressant un regard bouleversé. Alors que pour moi...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Safia ?

-J'étais obligée de rester dormir chez elle, parce que c'était ce qui était prévu, et quand nous nous sommes disputées il était déjà trop tard pour que je demande à mes parents de venir me chercher. Alors nous sommes allées nous coucher sans nous parler. Mais pendant la nuit, elle est allée aux toilettes et elle m'a réveillée en tirant la chasse d'eau. J'ai voulu reparler des choses qu'elle avait dites sur moi et elle a dit que c'était cette idiote de Noémie qui avait raison à mon sujet, et que je n'étais qu'une sale Pakistanaise. Ca m'a rendue furieuse, alors je lui ai répondu que j'allais rentrer chez moi maintenant, même si je devais y aller à pied. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis descendue... elle m'a poursuivie en me demandant de m'arrêter... elle m'a empoignée en me disant que stupide comme j'étais, j'allais réussir à me faire tuer sur le chemin du retour, et là, j'ai... j'ai...

Safia secoua la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Tu as senti une force te submerger, résuma Léon pour elle. L'instant d'après, Eléanore était à terre, et la maison était en feu, et maintenant, tu te sens coupable, parce que tu penses que c'est toi qui as provoqué ces deux évènements.

-C'était moi, souffla Safia. Je sais que c'était moi. J'étais tellement en colère. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de bombe... ou de produit...que j'aurais ramené de la maison, comme l'a dit l'inspecteur Kramer. C'est juste... arrivé, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Ce n'est pas de la faute de mes parents, inspecteur Knight. Ils n'ont rien fait, ils sont innocents. Si quelqu'un doit aller en prison... c'est moi. Pas eux. C'est moi qui ai fait du mal à Eléanore... c'est moi qui l'ai abandonnée alors que la maison était en train de prendre feu, parce que... parce que j'ai paniqué.

La collégienne plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Mais tu es revenue, et tu l'as sauvée, dit gentiment Léon.

-J'ai... j'ai...

-Safia, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. C'était un accident.

Elle lui jeta un regard terrifié.

-Et si ça recommençait ?

-Non, ça ne recommencera pas, dit fermement Léon.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Parce qu'un de mes amis y veillera, répondit-il.

-Quel ami ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir toutes ces choses à propos de ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir ?

-Safia... écoute-moi, dit Léon en lui saisissant les mains. Tu n'es pas une jeune fille ordinaire, tu es une magicienne. Tu n'es pas seule dans ton cas, il en existe d'autres. Cette nuit-là, tes pouvoirs se sont manifestés pour la première fois, et comme tu étais bouleversée, ils ont provoqué l'incendie.

-Mais... c'est impossible, dit Safia en secouant la tête. Les magiciens, ça n'existe pas !

-Ca existe. Mais c'est un secret. Et ça doit absolument... rester un secret. Tu comprends ? Personne ici n'est au courant, en-dehors de moi, et personne ne doit découvrir que tu as ces dons... pas même tes parents. Sinon, tu seras en danger, et beaucoup d'autres magiciens le seront, également. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur. Je vais reprendre cette enquête... et je vais me débrouiller pour vous sortir d'ici, toi, et tes parents.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils m'enverraient en maison de redressement et que mes parents seraient renvoyés au Pakistan et que je ne les reverrais plus jamais, dit Safia, en larmes.

-C'est faux. Tu vas rentrer chez toi avec eux, je t'en fais la promesse. Il faut juste... que tu me donnes un peu de temps. Et que tu me fasses confiance. Quand toute cette histoire sera derrière vous, je te mettrai en contact avec des gens qui pourront t'aider... à contrôler tes dons, avec le temps, de manière à ce que tu puisses les utiliser pour faire du bien autour de toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça pour moi, dit Safia, en le dévisageant avec perplexité.

-Je te l'ai dit, affirma Léon. J'ai des magiciens parmi mes amis et en te protégeant, c'est aussi eux que je protège. Ils m'ont chargé de venir t'aider... je leur ai donné ma parole... et je tiens toujours ma parole.

Safia prit une inspiration, l'observa quelques instants de plus, puis, prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

-D'accord.

-Tu vas devoir être courageuse. Et surtout ne parler à personne de ce que je viens de te dire. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesça à nouveau.

-Nous allons devoir expliquer ce qui s'est passé chez toi d'une manière rationnelle, dit Léon. Et il va falloir que ton témoignage concorde point par point avec les preuves que je fabriquerai. Alors, maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Après en avoir terminé avec Safia Faouaz, Léon savait comment la disculper pour l'électrocution.

Mais il avait besoin de renseignements complémentaires, et une seule personne pouvait les lui donner. Il décrocha son portable, et appela un ami.

-Allô, Percy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es à l'hôpital en ce moment ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? dit l'infirmier étonné.

-Parfait. Alors écoute-moi attentivement. J'ai besoin que tu ailles regarder le dossier d'une patiente qui a été admise aux urgences vendredi soir. Elle s'appelle Eleanore Inkbell, elle a treize ans, et elle a été électrocutée. Je veux connaître le voltage présumé au vu des dommages dont elle a souffert.

-Léon... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu de faire ça ? demanda Perceval, stupéfait.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. J'en ai besoin alors fais ce que je te dis et sois discret. Que personne ne te voie... c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Léon racrocha son téléphone et se força à expirer lentement.

Il nageait en plein stress alors qu'il réalisait la folie de son plan d'action.

Si jamais qui que ce soit s'apercevait de ce qu'il était en train de faire... il était complètement fichu !

Il attendit que Perceval le rappelle, le cœur battant, pendant ce qui lui parut être des _heures. _

Quand le téléphone sonna enfin, il sauta dessus.

-Entre deux cents quatre vingt et trois cents volts, elle s'est pris une sacrée décharge... si l'exposition avait duré plus de deux secondes, elle aurait sans doute fait un arrêt cardiaque... sinon, tout le monde a trouvé ça bizarre ici, parce que ce n'est pas le voltage classique d'une prise de courant domestique... et maintenant, est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi...

-Non. Pas le temps, répondit Léon.

Et il raccrocha.

Deux profondes inspirations de plus, et il composa le numéro de Morgane.

-Allô ? dit-il d'une voix tendue.

-Léon? répondit Morgane. Comment les choses évoluent-elles ?

-Lentement. J'aurais besoin que tu me procures un Taizer, plus puissant que ceux qui sont autorisés dans le commerce, avec un voltage entre deux cents quatre vingt et trois cents. Et j'aurais besoin que tu me le procures vite. Disons pour dans une heure au plus tard.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu me prends pour une trafiquante d'armes ou quoi ?

-Oh, arrête, je sais très bien que tu as tous les contacts qu'il faut pour trouver ce genre de chose ! Alors fais-les marcher... si tu veux que j'arrive à arranger la situation !

-Laisse-moi passer un coup de fil ou deux, Léon. Et essaie... de te détendre, ou tu vas nous faire un infarctus.

Léon jura entre ses dents.

-Autre chose, Morgane, dit-il, sans se donner la peine de lui répondre.

-Oui, quoi ?

-J'ai besoin que tu exposes ce Taizer à un feu magique d'intensité similaire à celui que Safia Faouaz a déclenché chez son amie.

-Léon, est-ce que tu es sourd ? dit Morgane, avec humeur. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on a dit ce matin ? Merlin a coupé le flux, il l'a...

-Eh bien, dis-lui de le rallumer le temps que tu t'en occupes ! Cinq secondes suffiront, il ne va rien arriver en l'espace de cinq secondes ! C'est le seul moyen dont je dispose pour expliquer de manière rationnelle comment Safia Faouaz a électrocuté Eléanore Inkbell. Et si elle s'est servi d'un foutu Taizer _avant _l'incendie, et qu'elle l'a laissé tomber par-terre... il a forcément brûlé avec le reste !

-Léon, Merlin ne peut pas...

-Il va falloir, Morgane. Il va vraiment falloir, dit Léon, en plein stress. Parce que je suis en train de jouer contre ma propre équipe pour vous sauver la mise, que je n'ai personne pour travailler avec moi sauf toi. Alors en l'absence de labo pour falsifier des preuves... c'est toi qui vas devoir t'y coller. Tu vas rassembler les éléments dont j'ai besoin... et faire ce que je dis avec ! Sans discuter ! Compris ?

Morgane roula des yeux en murmurant « oui mon capitaine », puis, poussa un profond soupir.

Un Taizer. Heureusement, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui avait des tas d'objets dangereux en stock.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gwen, qui était assise à côté d'elle, dans le bus.

-Un imprévu... mais ne t'inquiète pas. Rentre à la maison comme prévu... je vais descendre au prochain arrêt.

Morgane planta un baiser sur la joue de son amie et s'approcha de la porte pour pouvoir descendre à a station qui approchait.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle agita la main pour dire au revoir à Gwen, puis composa le numéro de la personne qui était la seule à pouvoir l'aider...

Elle prit sa voix la plus charmante quand elle décrocha en s'exclamant :

-Brahim ? J'aurais un petit service à te demander... est-ce que tu pourrais passer me chercher ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon sortit récupérer le CD qu'Elyan lui avait déposé au café du coin.

Il voulait attendre onze heures avant de déclencher la panne informatique, pour éviter qu'elle n'interfère avec la destruction des scellés.

Il avait d'autres choses à régler en attendant.

Notamment, la question du produit inflammable...

A ce stade, il regrettait ses lacunes en chimie. Comment savoir quels éléments rajouter sur les scènes de crime pour que les trois incendies semblent avoir un point de départ logique et rationnel ?

Il avait, de nouveau, besoin d'un coup de pouce.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

_De : Léon à Elyan, Gauvain, Mithian, Perceval, Arthur, Merlin, Morgane._

_« Urgent, besoin d'aide... comment expliquer de manière rationnelle un incendie qui s'est propagé à l'intérieur d'une propriété privée selon ces constantes. » _

Léon avait noté la vitesse de propagation et l'intensité de la chaleur.

Arthur fronça les sourcils quand son téléphone se mit à biper en plein cours de maths, lui attirant un regard courroucé de la part du professeur qui s'exclama d'un ton furieux :

-Monsieur Dubois !

-Désolé !

-Coupez-moi ce téléphone immédiatement !

-Oui M'sieur, marmonna Arthur en faisant mine d'obéir.

_Voilà qui ne va pas améliorer mon dossier scolaire, _pensa-t-il, en se souvenant du savon que lui et Merlin s'étaient pris en arrivant en cours avec vingt bonnes minutes de retard (la faute à la discussion avec les membres de la nouvelle table ronde).

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla Merlin d'un ton stressé en se penchant sur lui.

-Une histoire de réaction chimique, lui répondit Arthur, en fronçant le nez. Léon doit être en train d'essayer de trouver une explication logique à cette histoire d'incendies mystérieux...

-Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ? dit Merlin. Nous n'y connaissons rien en réactions chimiques...

-Mais peut-être que quelqu'un connaît quelqu'un qui peut nous aider ? lui répondit Arthur d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Monsieur Dubois et Monsieur Emrys ! rugit le professeur de maths. Quand vous aurez terminé vos messes basses, peut-être vous intéresserez-vous aux probabilités !

-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda Merlin à Arthur.

-Monsieur Emrys !

Merlin leva les yeux, pris en faute.

-Oui M'sieur ?

-Sans doute jugez-vous être tellement en avance sur le programme que vous pouvez vous intéresser à autre chose qu'au cours ?

-Euh... non, M'sieur ?

-Mais si... Venez donc nous démontrer votre prodigieuse intelligence des nombres en nous faisant la démonstration de cet exercice au tableau.

_-_Oh, la barbe,souffla Merlin, démoralisé.

-Vas-y..., murmura Arthur entre ses dents.

-Mais je n'ai rien suivi de cette histoire de probas, j'étais en train de me faire du souci pour...

-Je sais, vas-y quand même ou on va de nouveau se retrouver chez le proviseur. J'envoie un SMS aux autres, pour passer le message.

-Monsieur Emrys !

-J'arrive, soupira Merlin en se levant.

_De : Arthur. Fwd : _a : _Mona, Paul, Matthias, Amy, Geoffrey, Gérard, Amir, Yin, Eléa_

«_Urgent – affaire Grassy. L'un d'entre vous connaîtrait-il quelqu'un qui puisse répondre à cette question ? »_

Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin, qui écrivait des chiffres incohérents au tableau sous le regard ahuri du professeur de maths, tout en suivant l'ordre d'arrivée des accusés de réception du coin de l'oeil.

-Sérieusement, dit Merlin, confus, en s'interrompant au milieu de sa démonstration abracadabrante. Sans faire de maths... on peut dire que la probabilité de tirer le numéro gagnant au loto est d'une sur plusieurs millions... alors à quoi ça sert de la calculer précisément ?

La classe toute entière éclata de rire.

-Dites-moi que vous le faites exprès, Monsieur Emrys, lâcha l'enseignant, désespéré.

-Euh... non ? dit Merlin, avec une grimace. Je me pose vraiment la question, parce qu'en fait...

-Ca sert à avoir le BAC. Mais dans votre cas, je dirais très clairement que c'est mission impossible. A votre place. Immédiatement. Et _je ne veux plus vous entendre !_

Merlin reposa sa craie avec un soupir.

Deux minutes plus tard, le téléphone d'Arthur, passé en mode silencieux, affichait une réponse.

_De : Matthias à Arthur_

_« Mon cours de chimie se termine dans 10 minutes... et si je posais la question au prof ? »_

Arthur tapa précipitamment sa réponse.

_De : Arthur à Matthias_

_« Bonne idée »._

_De:Matthias à Arthur_

_« Besoin de tous les éléments pour obtenir une réponse précise... possible me les envoyer par email ? J'ai la connexion internet sur mon téléphone. Matthiasc arobase gmail. com »_

_De : Arthur à Léon_

_« Merci d'envoyer les précisions à cette adresse... Matthias interroge notre prof de chimie pour toi ». _

_De : Léon à Arthur._

_« Bien reçu, j'attends son éclairage »_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon envoya l'email détaillé concernant l'incendie qui s'était produit chez Jérémy Grassy et celui qui avait eu lieu chez Eléanore Inkbell, ainsi que le descriptif de l'accident de voiture qu'avait eu Madeline Jost, au Matthias dont Arthur lui avait indiqué les coordonnées. Il aurait préféré avoir l'éclairage d'un expert, mais il ne pouvait pas attirer l'attention d'un de ses collègues du labo sur ses questionnements... alors pourquoi pas un professeur de chimie ? Ce serait toujours mieux que rien.


	51. Chapitre 50

_**Julie : j'ai des souvenirs de fou-rires mémorables en cours de maths pendant qu'on étudiait les probabilités. Le prof : "je tire le roi, je tire la reine, quelles sont les probabilités que je tire aussi le valet ?" . Moi : (esprit mal tourné) "ahahahahahah". J'me souviens, c'était en fin d'aprèm et je passais plus de temps à me marrer qu'à suivre, du coup, j'étais toujours à la ramasse pour prendre des notes o_o. Bref.**_

_**Tinette : o mon Dieu, dans quelle mouise me suis-je fourré ? XD. Parce que Léon, encore, il fait ce que je lui dis, mais moi... perdu dans ces histoires de police scientifique... looool. Bon si tu dis que je gère la fougère ;) je vais essayer de me sortir de ce guêpier sans que les incohérences soient trop énormes ! En faisant quelques abrégés pour cacher mes lacunes en sciences ;) (qui vont se voir quand même, j'me fais pas d'illusions, mais c'est une fiction, et en plus, j'ai la magie comme arme secrète pour m'en sortir XD)**_

_**Tonksinette : Dis donc toi... tu n'aurais pas une âme de gourou ;). Eh oui, les deux hommes les plus puissants de la planète vont à l'école (et sont absolument nuls en classe en plus). Adultes responsables o_o lesquels ? Le seul qui tenait à peu près la route c'était Léon et le vlà qui a viré sa cutille ;). Sérieusement, Arthur et Merlin sont bien entourés par une super équipe de choc mais les méthodes d'intervention sont quand même très alternatives (sinon ce serait pas drôle ;))**_

_**Theod : je me remets en douceur merci :). Sinon j'espère que tu es occupé à des choses agréables (pas comme Philéas Kramer hein XD). Je me doutais que tu aimerais Morwen les terribles le retour ! Sinon le pauvre Léon est devenu l'ennemi public n°1 (caché) de la police... et pour la magie, hé oui, si ça coupe, tous les bénéfices qu'elle avait apportés disparaissent illico ! C'est très embêtant... quant aux retours de flux ça va être un sacré bronx à gérer ! **_

_**LolOW : eh oui c'est Léon le maître de cérémonie, ça change pour une fois et j'aime bien l'idée de le mettre un peu sur le devant de la scène. Sinon pour la Team Camelot Matthias n'a dit à personne qu'il pouvait marcher en-dehors de ses amis ses parents ne sont donc pas au courant. Pas de guérison miraculeuse, c'était ça le deal ;). Morgane la reine des plans chelous et des contacts avec les trafiquants ;). N'empêche elle s'entend bien avec son Brahim même s'ils ont une relation bizarre. Pour Safia : intéressante ta réflexion. Les parents de Safia ont immigré du Pakistan quand elle était petite. Pour moi, la connexion à la Source d'Albion ne vaut pas que par la naissance, elle vaut aussi par adoption, parce que l'attachement à une terre n'est pas dans le sang, mais dans le coeur. Je pense que quand un enfant grandit bercé dans les traditions et la culture d'un pays, même s'il n'y est pas forcément né, il y a autant d'attaches que quelqu'un qui y serait né, et donc, il n'aura pas de soucis pour se brancher sur la magie locale. Ce qui ne valait pas pour Merlin lors de son voyage parce qu'il ne faisait que passer, il ne s'est pas vraiment imprégné de la terre où il était... **_

_**Partant de cette idée, je pense que même un magicien adulte qui émigrerait vers un pays lointain pour s'y installer finirait au fil de son acculturation progressive et de son attachement à sa terre d'adoption par pouvoir se brancher sur la Source locale et retrouver ses pouvoirs après quelques années ;).**_

_**Choupaa : Merlin ne peut pas être un intello pour diverses raisons : 1) en tant que magicien il ne réfléchit pas assez conventionnellement pour ça 2) il a un gros désavantage, il est dissipé par son camarade de classe Arthur Dubois 3) Merlin a toujours été l'idiot de service à Camelot, jamais le bon élève ;) pourquoi est-ce que les choses seraient différentes dans les temps modernes ? 4) Ca veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas intelligent, juste qu'il manque de discipline ! XD. Content de t'avoir fait rire comme toujours ;)**_

_**Lily Anna : une première de chez première pour le policier et je me demande encore dans quoi j'me suis fourré ! clairement je boucle cette intrigue et j'arrête avec ça lol. Comme je le disais j'ai un but derrière la tête avec cette petite aventure... ;) Merci pour les encouragements je vais déjà un peu mieux ;). **_

_**Je continue à patauger dans la semoule de la police scientifique (ne rigolez pas trop fort XD). Vous constaterez les splendides ellipses sur les sujets que je ne maîtrise pas du tout (mais que j'imagine très fort) et les explications foireuses par moments (XDD). Soyez pas trop durs avec moi !**_

_**Je me suis offert une petite marrade sur le passage Léon-Jérémy Grassy (je sais... c'est pas sérieux :)). **_

_**Bien que vous soyez en droit de vous demander si la prodigieuse mise en scène de Léon Knight fonctionnera à la fin tant elle semble tirée par les cheveux... vous risquez de sourire quand vous l'entendrez présenter ses conclusions à son chef :).**_

**CHAPITRE 50**

Matthias ne s'était pas proposé par hasard. Il était le meilleur élève de sa classe en sciences et son professeur de chimie l'adorait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils restaient à discuter ensemble pendant la pause, aussi la manœuvre ne risquait-elle pas de paraître étrange. Il mit à profit les dix dernières minutes du cours pour intégrer la masse d'informations que Léon Knight lui avait communiquées par email, profita de sa connexion internet pour rechercher les articles qui étaient parus par rapport aux affaires qui l'intéressaient, et, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, au lieu de se ruer vers la porte en même temps que les autres élèves, il pilota tranquillement son fauteuil en direction de la paillasse du professeur, qui rangeait son matériel avec un soupir.

-Hé, Monsieur Herbert, dit Matthias, avec un sourire.

-Hé, Matthias. C'est l'heure de la pause, tu sais. Tu devrais penser à faire un break.

-Oh.

Matthias haussa les épaules.

-Je préfère rester un peu avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Monsieur Herbert, qui était un jeune professeur d'une trentaine d'années, passionné par sa matière, se sentait souvent plongé en plein désespoir d'enseignement face au total mystère que les sciences représentaient pour la plupart de ses élèves. Pour lui, un jeune homme comme Matthias, qui s'intéressait sincèrement aux connaissances qu'il essayait de transmettre, était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Aussi ne fut-il pas du tout dérangé par sa requête, et le lui confirma-t-il en affirmant d'un air réjoui :

-Non, au contraire. Ta compagnie est toujours la bienvenue.

-En fait..., j'aurais aimé connaître votre avis par rapport à un fait divers auquel j'ai commencé à m'intéresser..., dit Matthias, en lui tendant son téléphone, pour lui faire lire l'article relatif à l'affaire Jérémy Grassy.

-Oh ! J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, dit Monsieur Herbert, en parcourant le texte des yeux.

-Alors... qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la théorie de la police ? demanda Matthias, avec intérêt. Est-ce qu'une branche terroriste a pu inventer un nouveau produit inflammable pour fabriquer des bombes indétectables... ou est-ce que c'est autre chose ?

L'adolescent avait parlé avec un humour dégagé.

Monsieur Herbert eut un léger sourire, et répondit :

-Cette histoire qu'a servi la presse est tout à fait dans l'ère du temps... pour son côté vendeur et catastrophiste. Mais elle me semble quand même un tout petit peu tirée par les cheveux ! En fait... il y aurait plein de façons d'expliquer de manière très rationnelle le point de départ de cet incendie...

-Vraiment ? dit Matthias, en haussant un sourcil. Pourtant, nous parlons d'un feu assez exceptionnel... de part sa vitesse de propagation et l'intensité de sa chaleur. Du moins, d'après ce qu'en dit l'article.

-J'ai des amis pompiers, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça, répondit Monsieur Herbert. Regarde je vais te faire une petite démonstration... à titre d'exemple.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-C'est curieux, dit Brahim, en regardant Morgane alors qu'il fouillait dans ses stocks, à l'intérieur de son appartement du bâtiment D. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais fabriquer avec un Taizer ? D'habitude, ton truc, c'est plutôt les armes à feu, non ?

-Oh, tu sais. Il faut bien changer de temps en temps, lui répondit Morgane, d'un ton désinvolte.

-A propos, où est-ce que tu es partie comme ça depuis trois jours ? lui demanda Brahim, en la regardant avec méfiance.

-Sur Bayswater Road.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques sur Bayswater Road ?

Morgane lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable.

-Après avoir repensé un peu à tes conseils sur l'éducation de mon frère... j'ai fini par décider que tu avais raison, et qu'un déménagement s'imposait.

-Tu vas quitter la cité, alors ? demanda Brahim d'un ton plutôt mécontent.

-Oui, répondit Morgane en l'affrontant du regard.

-Pour vivre seule avec Arthur sur Bayswater Road ? insista-t-il sans cesser de la dévisager.

Morgane eut un léger sourire et lâcha :

-Non.

Brahim lui adressa un regard mauvais et s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec elle.

-Est-ce que tu habites avec ce flic ? demanda-t-il, hérissé.

-Quel flic ? répondit Morgane, stupéfaite.

-Léon Knight, inspecteur de police...Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, dit Brahim, en l'attrapant par le poignet. Moi aussi, j'ai mes informateurs, et tu crois franchement que j'aurais pu passer à côté d'un détail comme celui-ci ? Alors, maintenant... je veux savoir... c'est quoi, le marché qu'il t'a proposé ? Combien de noms as-tu promis de lui vendre ? Est-ce que le mien est dedans ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

_-_Mais si c'était une fuite de gaz... pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas été relevé par les experts ? demanda Matthias, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il abordait l'affaire Faouaz avec son professeur de sciences.

-Quand Safia s'est enfuie en courant... elle a sans doute laissé la porte de la maison grande ouverte derrière elle, répondit Monsieur Herbert, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Comment savez-vous..., dit Matthias, perplexe.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai des amis pompiers qui étaient présents sur les lieux ce soir-là. Donc, Safia est sortie, et elle est revenue... trois ou quatre minutes plus tard. Les secours n'ont été alertés par les voisins qu'_après _qu'elle ait tiré son amie hors de la maison en flammes... et les pompiers ont mis quelques minutes de plus pour arriver, parce qu'au moment où ils ont commencé leur intervention, le reste de la famille Faouaz avait déjà évacué les lieux en sautant par la fenêtre du premier étage...

Matthias hocha la tête.

-A leur arrivée, ils ont commencé par éteindre les flammes... et la police scientifique n'a pu faire ses prélèvements que bien après, quand l'incendie a fini par être éteint. Donc... le gaz avait eu le temps de se dissiper... parce que... regarde ma démonstration sur les propriétés du gaz de ville au contact de l'air...

Le professeur de sciences inscrivit sa formule au tableau. Matthias sentit un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage et il demanda :

-D'accord... mais est-ce que la police scientifique n'aurait pas dû retrouver des preuves matérielles de votre théorie, comme dans l'affaire Grassy, si c'était vraiment la bonne ?

-En fait...

Pendant que Monsieur Herbert planchait sur le problème, Matthias notait discrètement ses réponses.

Avant la fin de la récréation, il avait composé son message, qu'il envoya le plus complet possible.

Puis il croisa les doigts, espérant de tout cœur que sa modeste contribution à la contre-enquête puisse aider les trois sorciers qui se trouvaient sous les verrous.

_De : Matthias à : Léon._

_Pour l'incendie au domicile de Jérémy Grassy : départ de feu façon cocktail molotov. _

_Alcool + mégot de cigarette._

_Pour l'incendie au domicile de Safia Faouaz : départ de feu sur fuite de gaz, l'étincelle aurait été provoquée lors de l'électrocution d'Eleanore Inkbell ce qui expliquerait que les deux évènements se soient produits au même moment. _

_En pièces jointes : la liste des preuves probables qui pourraient être retrouvées sur-place pour étayer les deux théories._

_A faire brûler et à disperser sur les scènes de crime autour de l'épicentre présumé._

_Bonne chance._

_Matthias C._

Léon ouvrit le fichier et tiqua.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette liste ? Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper ! Il avait des suspects à voir... et un système informatique à crasher.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Brahim, dit sèchement Morgane, en tirant pour récupérer sa main. Je ne travaille pas avec les flics.

-Non, tu vis seulement avec l'un d'eux, dit Brahim, avec ironie.

-C'est vrai. Mais Léon n'est pas comme tu crois. Il est... de notre côté.

Brahim la dévisagea avec étonnement.

-C'est un flic corrompu ?

-Certainement pas au sens où tu l'entends, rétorqua Morgane en roulant des yeux.

Elle soupira.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, Brahim.

Son téléphone émit un bip. Elle se désintéressa de la conversation pour regarder le message.

_Fwd : de : Matthias C. à Léon Knight : de : Léon Knight à : Morgane Pendragon._

_« Liste du matériel à irradier. »_

Elle fit défiler la liste en question sur son portable, ahurie, et lâcha dans un marmonnement agacé : « Bon sang, Léon, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends... pour Wonderwoman ? Je ne peux quand même pas tout faire à la fois ! »

-Quoi, c'est lui ? dit Brahim, incrédule, en lui arrachant son portable. Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut encore ?

-Hé ! Rends-moi ça ! s'exclama Morgane.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit le trafiquant en déchiffrant la liste avec une grimace d'incompréhension. Trois douzaines de bouteilles de vodka...

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Morgane lui reprit le portable des mains au moment où un deuxième message arrivait pour elle.

Elle le consulta immédiatement.

_De : Léon Knight à : Morgane Pendragon_

_« Besoin d'un mécanicien auto pour expliquer l'accident de voiture de Madeline Jost, des idées ? »_

-La poisse, souffla-t-elle. Je ne connais pas de mécanicien auto, Léon, arrête de me prendre pour Dieu.

Elle secoua la tête et transféra le tout à Wildor, avec en note : _« je suis débordée les garçons, allez faire les courses ! »._

Puis, elle se retourna vers Brahim qui la dévisageait d'un air de plus en plus perplexe.

-Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques, la prévint-il, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Brahim...

-Pas d'explications, pas de Taizer, dit-il, en haussant un sourcil.

-Très bien ! répondit-elle avec humeur.

C'était bien le moment pour que Brahim se mette à lui faire du chantage !

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Comment lui expliquer les choses vite et bien ?

-Tu as entendu parler de l'arrestation de Safia Faouaz ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Comment n'en aurais-je pas entendu parler... rétorqua-t-il d'un ton fâché.

Morgane s'en doutait un peu. Après tout, il faisait partie de la même communauté.

-Ces accusations contre elle et ses parents sont ridicules, poursuivit Brahim, agacé. Les Faouaz sont des modèles d'intégration. Qui plus est, le seul réseau extrémiste Pakistanais qui existait à Londres a été démantelé il y a deux ans, et il ne s'est jamais reformé depuis... je ne vois vraiment pas ce que les flics sont allés chercher pour s'imaginer un pareil scénario... ni ce qui leur est passé par la tête pour arrêter une gosse de treize ans ?

-Léon est en train d'essayer de la faire libérer, dit Morgane. C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin du Taizer... et du reste du matériel que tu as vu listé dans ce message.

-Il est en train de fabriquer des fausses preuves ? s'exclama Brahim, incrédule.

Le téléphone de Morgane se mit à sonner. C'était Wildor. Il avait certainement réceptionné le message qu'elle venait tout juste de lui envoyer.

« Un instant », dit-elle à Brahim en prenant la communication.

-Allô ?

-Morgane, dit Wildor, d'un ton angoissé. Comment les choses avancent-elles ?

-Pas assez vite... Léon a besoin de notre aide, Wildor. Et je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout toute seule. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Toi et Thomas, il faut que vous vous procuriez le matériel dont je vous ai transmis la liste...

-C'est noté, ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous en chargeons tout de suite. A propos du mécanicien...

-C'est pour la voiture de Madeline Jost, mais je ne vois pas à qui...

-Adèle, coupa Wildor. Adèle travaille dans un garage, Morgane.

-Tu plaisantes, elle est mécanicienne ?

-Et plutôt douée ave ça. Je l'ai appelée... Elle dit que si Léon lui communique les shémas de l'accident, qu'il lui donne l'adresse où les carcasses de la voiture et du camion ont été emmenés, et qu'elle arrive à y jeter un coup d'oeil, elle trouvera certainement une explication pour le crash, et pour l'explosion... quitte à trafiquer légèrement les moteurs.

-D'accord. J'envoie un message à Léon immédiatement pour qu'il lui communique les données... est-ce que l'un de vous peut la véhiculer à l'adresse qu'il va lui indiquer ?

-Elma va s'en occuper, acquiesça Wildor. Thomas et moi, nous partons faire les courses à l'instant.

-Faites vite. Je vous récupère tous les deux aussi vite que possible dès que j'en ai terminé ici.

Morgane raccrocha et fit face à Brahim qui la surveillait d'un regard pensif.

-Et ça, c'était qui ? demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

-D'autres amis, lui répondit-elle négligemment.

-Qui sont sur le coup, eux aussi, nota-t-il.

-C'est un gros coup, c'est normal que nous soyons nombreux à l'organiser, répondit Morgane, d'un ton de défi.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'expliques comment un Taizer va pouvoir innocenter la petite Faouaz ? renchérit Brahim.

-Tu es trop curieux... Je t'en ai déjà bien assez dit, répondit Morgane.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, moi, se lamenta Brahim.

Morgane rit, et secoua la tête.

-Tu sais l'essentiel. A savoir que Léon n'a pas du tout l'intention de t'arrêter... d'ailleurs, même s'il voulait, je ne vois pas comment il ferait, vu qu'il ne connaît même pas ton nom ! Alors que toi, tu connais le sien ! La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est que... j'ai des contacts qui peuvent me permettre de trouver ce genre d'objet en cas de besoin.

-D'accord, approuva Brahim. Je veux bien croire que ton Léon ait des problèmes autrement plus gros que moi sur le feu, là, tout de suite. Et j'imagine qu'avec tout ce que tu m'as dit à son sujet... il ne serait pas très intelligent de sa part de tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi, parce que... je pourrais très vite contre-attaquer.

-Donc ?

-Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, ma belle, dit le dealer.

Et il s'écarta de Morgane pour se remettre à fouiller énergiquement dans sa collection d'armes.

Après avoir recherché tout au fond de son coffre, il exhiba un Taizer d'une taille imposante et le lui tendit en affirmant d'un air satisfait :

-Modèle T300. Exportation illégale des Etats-Unis. S'il peut vraiment servir à innocenter Safia Faouaz... je suis prêt à te l'offrir.

-C'est très généreux à toi, dit Morgane, étonnée de ne pas avoir à négocier les prix.

-Il peut m'arriver d'être quelqu'un de bien, moi aussi, répondit Brahim en la regardant de haut. Cette gamine a treize ans, Morgane. Sors-la de là, tu veux ?

Elle eut un sourire, et déposa un baiser sur la joue du trafiquant.

-Merci, Brahim. Tu es le meilleur partenaire d'affaires que j'aie jamais eu.

-Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus, petite allumée, dit Brahim avec un air de regret dans les yeux. Une fille pleine de surprises... je l'ai toujours pensé. Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

-Non... je vais appeler un ami pour lui demander de venir me chercher, répondit-elle.

-Encore un autre ami, dit Brahim, avec un petit rire. Combien en as-tu, dis-moi, Morgane ?

Elle eut une expression enchantée et répondit :

-Beaucoup.

-Moi qui croyais que tu étais une véritable asociale..., se moqua gentiment le trafiquant.

-Comme tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis une fille pleine de surprises, lui répondit-elle, avec amusement.

Elle envoya un SMS à Lancelot :

_« Je suis Cité des Lilas. J'ai besoin que tu passes me chercher pour m'emmener en-dehors de Londres »._

La réponse ne tarda pas :

_« D'ici quinze minutes. »_

Elle lui renvoya :

_«Nous devrons récupérer des amis en route avant de partir. Je t'expliquerai »._

.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

Jérémy Grassy était aussi perdu que Safia Faouaz, mais Léon disposait d'encore moins de temps qu'il n'en avait eu avec la jeune fille pour lui parler avant l'arrivée de l'expert psychiatre qui était censé déterminer si oui ou non il était psychotique.

Et après ce que le jeune homme avait affirmé sur ses pouvoirs paranormaux, la seule manière d'éviter que les soupçons ne se portent sur ses facultés de magicien était de faire en sorte que l'expert conclue à la crise de schizophrénie aiguë.

Ce fut ce qu'il expliqua posément à l'étudiant de dix-neuf ans qui le regardait par-dessous sa frange de cheveux blonds un peu crasseux, avachi sur sa chaise dans ses vêtements XXL de l'autre côté de la table où il était assis. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Vous voulez... que je fasse croire à ce psychiatre que je suis complètement dingue, lui dit le jeune homme, abasourdi.

-Il faut bien rectifier le tir, et ce n'était pas très malin d'aller claironner que tu avais allumé ce feu avec la force de ton esprit, répondit nerveusement Léon.

-Mais... c'est la vérité ! protesta Jérémy Grassy, comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit à la situation.

-Je sais bien... mais il vaudrait mieux éviter que qui que ce soit d'autre s'en rende compte, tu ne crois pas ? pointa Léon d'un ton plein d'impatience.

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre et lui jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant.

-Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je vous dit que c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

-Oui. Je te crois, répondit Léon.

-Et ça ne vous file pas les chocottes ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Crois-moi, j'ai déjà rencontré des magiciens beaucoup plus coriaces que toi, répondit l'inspecteur amusé. Ecoute, quand ce médecin arrivera, je veux que tu lui fasses croire que tu souffres d'hallucinations depuis au moins une semaine, et que tu te débrouilles pour avoir l'air d'être en plein délire mystique. C'est facile... il suffit que tu forces le trait à propos des choses que tu es capable de faire avec la force de ton esprit... que tu lui parles des voix dans ta tête... et que tu lui donnes l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde. Et...surtout, évite de lui raconter que tes voix t'ont demandé d'aller tuer des gens, hein ? Dis-lui juste... qu'elles t'ont poussé à faire un feu de cheminée pour réchauffer les pingouins au Pôle Nord parce que les pauvres bêtes avaient froid... ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, qui le poussera à te prendre pour un ami de la nature plutôt que pour un psychopathe en puissance.

Jérémy Grassy lui adressa un regard perplexe.

-Nous n'avons pas de cheminée à la maison, lâcha-t-il.

-Justement, pointa Léon. Avec un raisonnement comme celui-là, l'expert te déclarera irresponsable, et tu seras transféré à l'hôpital aussitôt.

-Chez les fous ! pointa l'étudiant, catastrophé. Je ne veux pas aller chez les fous !

Léon soupira.

-Si ta magie est découverte, tu sais où tu te retrouveras ? L'hôpital psychiatrique ressemblera sans doute à une maison d'hôtes en comparaison. Ecoute... je sais que ça a l'air terrible dit comme ça... mais c'est un lieu de soins, pas une chambre de torture. Et l'avantage, c'est qu'ils ne te garderont pas plus longtemps que nécessaire... En quinze jours, grand maximum, tu seras dehors.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard impuissant.

-Je ne vous crois pas, souffla-t-il. Ils vont me lobotomiser...

-C'est interdit par la loi, dit Léon en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils te mettront sous traitement neuroleptique, et quand ils se rendront compte que tu es stabilisé, ils n'auront aucune raison de maintenir ton hospitalisation. Donc... si tu ne recommences pas à claironner à qui veut l'entendre que tu peux te transformer en pyromane rien qu'avec la force de tes pensées... tout ira bien... tu verras...

-Je ne vois pas comment tout irait bien alors que j'ai fait brûler la maison de Papa, dit Jérémy Grassy, d'un air horrifié. Il va me flanquer une de ces branlées quand je sortirai de l'hôpital ! Si j'en sors jamais ! Parce que même si vous êtes de mon côté, la moitié des flics de ce pays me prend pour un terroriste, alors que je n'ai jamais eu d'arme de toute ma vie... sauf dans Assassin's Creed en ligne, mais c'est un jeu, ça ne compte pas...

-Mes collègues ne te prendront plus très longtemps pour un terroriste, Jérémy. Parce que je vais me débrouiller pour que l'incendie ait l'air d'être parti par accident, et qu'alors, plus personne ne te soupçonnera de l'avoir déclenché intentionnellement.

Jérémy Grassy soupira.

-De toutes façons, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... entre un séjour chez les fous ou Guantanamo...

-C'est aux Etats-Unis, Guantanamo, pointa Léon, non sans humour. Venons -en maintenant à la version officielle par rapport à cet incendie, tu veux ? Celle dont tu vas te souvenir... après coup.

-Quelle version officielle ? dit le garçon, abasourdi.

-Tu avais acheté trois douzaines de bouteilles de vodka dans le but de te prendre la cuite la plus mémorable de toute ta vie et tu as ouvert les bouchons pour pouvoir respirer les vapeurs parce que... tu as des idées originales dans ce genre-là. Mais après avoir siroté, disons, la moitié de ta première bouteille... ce qui concordera bien avec ton éthylotest, parce que tu avais quand même un peu bu ce soir-là, d'après tes résultats... tu t'es assoupi dans ton canapé avec une cigarette à la main...

-... sauf que je ne fume pas, protesta le jeune homme.

-... mais tu avais décidé de t'y mettre pour l'occasion, et le mégot est tombé à l'intérieur de la bouteille qui était juste à côté de toi, et ensuite, le feu s'est propagé, à une telle vitesse que tu as tout juste eu le temps de sortir en courant avant de brûler avec ton salon. Et c'est ça... que tu leur raconteras après... disons deux jours à l'hôpital. Compris ?

Jérémy Grassy avala sa salive.

-Ils n'avaleront jamais cette histoire, dit-il, effrayé.

-Je t'assure que si, répondit Léon.

-Est-ce qu'ils arrêteront de m'accuser d'être un terroriste si je leur raconte ça ? demanda Jérémy Grassy qui avait l'air d'en douter fortement.

-C'est le but, fit Léon en hochant la tête.

-Et pour la porte... qu'est-ce que je vais leur raconter pour la porte ? insista Jérémy Grassy.

Léon jura entre ses dents. Il avait oublié la porte de la prison, que le garçon avait exposée au feu la première nuit de sa détention. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les choses soient si compliquées quand elles auraient pu être simples ? Léon ferma les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait une fouille au corps complète au moment où ils t'ont amené ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous demandez ça ? fit l'étudiant en rougissant.

-Réponds à la question, dit Léon, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, ils m'en ont faite une après que j'aie essayé d'ouvrir la porte, répondit Jérémy Grassy, rouge pivoine. Quand ils ont retrouvé des traces de flammes autour de la serrure... D'ailleurs, votre collègue était bien remonté à ce moment-là. Mais de toutes façons, je n'aurais jamais rien caché à cet endroit, il faudrait avoir l'esprit complètement tordu pour...

-Si, tu l'as fait, coupa Léon.

-Non, jamais de la vie, s'indigna Grassy.

- Si, je t'assure. Une petite bouteille de vodka..., pour faire un bon cocktail molotov...

-Vous voulez que je leur fasse avaler que j'avais une bouteille de vodka dans le... dans le...

Grassy s'étouffa.

-Une _petite _bouteille de vodka, rectifia Léon.

-Ah, non. Non, non, non, protesta Jérémy Grassy, tout blanc. C'est dangereux, ça, _une bouteille en verre_, vous imaginez, si elle avait éclaté à l'intérieur de... ? Il faut être complètement frappé pour... je ne suis _pas _frappé, je refuse que tout le monde pense que je le suis.

-Beaucoup de jeunes font des expériences originales sans être frappés pour autant si ça peut te consoler. Demande aux infirmiers des urgences s'ils n'ont pas déjà vu ça et tu verras que rien ne les surprend plus, répondit Léon d'un ton plat, en pensant aux histoires que leur racontait parfois Perceval sur ses aventures de stagiaire dans ce service.

-Mais...

-Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est tes voix qui t'y ont obligé, coupa Léon d'un ton menaçant.

-Mais si ça avait été un cocktail molotov ils auraient retrouvé des éclats de verre... ou des traces de pétrole sur la porte... et... ils n'ont rien trouvé du tout...

-Oui, mais...

Léon jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Il était onze heures pile.

-La pièce à conviction est en train de disparaître, et les analyses, qui sont encore dans l'ordinateur, vont suivre dans pas très longtemps... dit-il, avec un petit sourire.

-Oh, fit Jérémy Grassy, en écarquillant les yeux. Mais... mon cocktail molotov, comment est-ce que je l'aurais allumé ?

-Mmm. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que l'inspecteur Kramer a laissé tomber quelques allumettes de sa poche quand il est venu t'interroger ? proposa Léon. Il fume, et il allume ses cigarettes avec des allumettes non sécurisées... en plus, ça t'évitera de donner l'impression que tu avais réfléchi d'avance à un moyen de t'évader si jamais tu te faisais prendre.

-Et qu'est-ce que je leur répondrai, aux gens, quand ils me demanderont ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour m'amuser à transporter une bouteille de vodka de cette manière-là ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu pourras toujours leur dire que c'était pour la boire ?

-Vous voulez vraiment me faire passer pour un fou.

-C'est le but. Un gentil fou inoffensif qui a juste... été un peu inconscient, c'est toujours mieux qu'un terroriste. Alors... est-ce qu'on est d'accord sur le principe, Jérémy ? demanda Léon.

-On est d'accord, soupira l'adolescent, vaincu.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Après avoir pillé le supermarché du coin, Wildor et Thomas étaient en train de courir à travers la quincaillerie locale en surfant sur leur chariot, embarquant tous les éléments de la liste qu'ils avaient reçue le plus vite possible. Le « bip bip » traditionnel de la messagerie téléphonique ne tarda pas à les cueillir, alors qu'ils passaient à la caisse en vidant leurs fonds de poches.

-C'est Morgane ? dit Thomas, en par-dessus l'épaule de Wildor pour apercevoir l'écran de son téléphone.

-Mm-mmm, répondit celui-ci.

-Heureusement que les portables sont là pour pallier à la rupture de communication télépathique, lâcha Thomas, d'un ton plat. Sinon, je ne sais vraiment pas comment on arriverait à coordonner nos efforts. Imagine, si on s'était réincarnés un siècle plus tôt, la catastrophe que ça aurait donné !

-Je préfère ne pas y penser, dit Wildor, en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Thomas. Mais c'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit un peu... les nouvelles technologies, c'est magique.

-Pour la télépathie, il leur a fallu deux mille ans pour arriver à notre niveau, plaisanta Thomas, mais une chose est certaine, ils ne nous ont pas encore rattrapés pour la télétransportation.

-Ne sois donc pas si ambitieux... une chose à la fois !

Wildor texta à Morgane et lut rapidement sa réponse.

-Elle passe nous prendre sur le parking. Elle est avec un ami.

-Quel ami ? demanda Thomas, avec curiosité.

-Lancelot Dulac, répondit Wildor, avec un sourire.

-Quoi, le chevalier ? dit Thomas, en écarquillant les yeux.

-En personne !

-Ouaouh ! Ce type est une légende ! J'étais tout gamin quand il est mort... tu l'as connu, toi ?

-Non... tu plaisantes ! Mais c'est une occasion en or de rattraper ce que nous avons raté à l'époque, dit Wildor, avec un clin d'oeil à son ami.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot regarda d'un œil étonné les deux garçons charger caisses de vodka, paquets de cigarettes, bouteilles de gaz et articles de quincaillerie divers à l'arrière de la voiture, puis, il se retourna vers Morgane pour la dévisager avec perplexité., Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuses, son Taizer à la main.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, coupa-t-il, avant même qu'elle songe à se lancer dans les explications.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt.

-Tout ce que je fais, c'est servir de chauffeur, insista-t-il.

-Comme tu voudras... mais laisse-moi quand même te présenter amis ?

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Lancelot, qui avait toujours la politesse à coeur.

Et Morgane eut un sourire enchanté alors que ses disciples ouvraient la porte de la voiture.

-Wildor, Thomas, voici Lancelot Dulac, le célèbre chevalier. Lancelot, voici Wildor et Thomas, deux jeunes magiciens très talentueux, qui font partie de mes meilleurs disciples...

-Hello, dit Wildor avec un sourire en se propulsant sur la banquette arrière, les cheveux dans les yeux.

-Bonjour, renchérit joyeusement Thomas, en serrant respectueusement la main de Lancelot. Vous êtes une légende vivante, Sire Lancelot, et nous sommes vraiment très honorés de faire votre connaissance moi et Will.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit solennellement Lancelot. Morgane ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre sujet à tous deux.

Le chevalier jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la sorcière, puis, n'y tenant plus, il ajouta à l'attention de tous ses passagers :

-Par simple curiosité... j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi trois magiciens ont besoin d'un chauffeur pour se rendre où ils le désirent au lieu... de se servir de leurs pouvoirs pour y arriver ?

-Oh. Ca, c'est parce que nous sommes en panne avec la magie, résuma Thomas.

-Disons que c'est comme pour les raccordements électriques, compléta Wildor.

-Petits problèmes techniques d'ajustement au réseau, conclut Morgane. Il faut qu'on se penche très sérieusement sur la question, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, là, tout de suite.

-Est-ce que Merlin va bien ? demanda Lancelot, avec inquiétude.

-Oui, Merlin va très bien, le rassura Morgane.

-Alors, les problèmes liés à la magie...

-Des problèmes purement techniques, synthétisa Morgane.

Avant de préciser pour ses deux élèves :

-Lancelot est un très grand ami de Merlin. Il soutenait l'usage de la magie bien avant qu'il ne soit légal de le faire à Camelot.

-Vous étiez bien l'un des seuls, alors, dit Wildor, avec admiration.

-Merlin ne s'en serait jamais servi pour nuire, répondit Lancelot. J'espère que vous prendrez tous exemple sur lui dans cette époque. Et maintenant... la grande question : où allons-nous ?

-En-dehors de Londres, répondit aussitôt Morgane. Dans un endroit... à l'écart de toute civilisation. Nous allons avoir besoin d'isolement pour passer à l'étape suivante.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Nous y sommes, dit Elma, en garant sa voiture devant le garage où avaient été rapatriées les carcasses des véhicules accidentés pour expertise.

Depuis son siège enfant, Mina gazouilla un commentaire de bébé sur l'aspect des infrastructures.

-Tu as raison, qu'est-ce que c'est moche, marmonna sa mère, qui était bien la seule à la comprendre.

Adèle jeta un coup d'oeil au hangar et lâcha :

-Elma. Tu sais, je ne peux pas juste... arriver comme une fleur, et demander à jeter un coup d'oeil sous le capot... ils ne vont jamais me laisser faire... seuls les experts nommés sur l'enquête ont le droit d'examiner ces véhicules. Il nous faut un plan.

Elma jura et explosa :

-Non, pas du tout, ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un bon sort d'invisibilité. Sans magie, tout est toujours tellement compliqué ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ne fonctionne plus au moment où nous en aurions le plus besoin ?

-Parce que la dernière fois qu'elle est revenue, elle a créé cette situation ? répondit Adèle, en lui jetant un regard déconcerté. Allez, Elma. On a fait la guerre toutes les deux... on devrait bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

Elma poussa un soupir.

-A défaut d'invisibilité... il faudrait créer une diversion, lâcha-t-elle.

-Une diversion... réfléchit Adèle.

-Zouibouglllbeuuuh, fit Mina, avec un immense sourire.

-Ma fille, dit Elma, en détachant sa progéniture de son siège bébé, tu es un véritable génie ! Adèle, _nous avons _un plan.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

A onze heures cinq, Léon pénétrait à l'intérieur du labo, où ses deux collègues se trouvaient en train de travailler sur un échantillon retrouvé à l'intérieur de la maison Grassy, et, tout en discutant avec eux des avancées de l'enquête.

Tout en distribuant les cafés, il inséra nonchalamment le CD de MP3 de Grégory à l'intérieur du PC principal pour mettre un peu de musique, heureux que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse entendre à quel point son coeur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Il fit la conversation pendant cinq minutes de plus avec les membres de son équipe, avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite de leurs analyses.

Selon Elyan, le système informatique tournerait encore pendant vingt-cinq minutes avant de planter brutalement, grillant au passage le CD qui ne pourrait même pas être incriminé dans la transmission du virus.

Il serait impossible de _prouver _qu'il y avait bel et bien eu un virus. Toutes les données seraient tout simplement perdues et les puces devraient être remplacées. Grâce aux joies de la technologie moderne, le système d'archivage papier ayant été complètement aboli, ils seraient donc obligés de reprendre l'enquête à son point de départ.

Léon était confiant.

Le travail de sape évoluait favorablement.

Alors qu'il remontait vers son bureau, il croisa l'expert psychiatre qui sortait de la cellule de Jérémy Grassy.

-Vous êtes Docteur Sylvestre ? lui demanda-t-il, avec un sourire courtois.

-C'est moi... et vous... l'inspecteur Kramer ? demanda le psychiatre, avec un doute sur le visage.

-Non, son collègue, l'inspecteur Knight.

-Ah. Eh bien, enchanté quand même, répondit le médecin en lui serrant la main.

-Tout se passe bien avec Jérémy Grassy ? lui demanda Léon d'un ton aimable.

-Pauvre garçon, lui répondit l'homme, avec un regard navré. Ce n'est pas un terroriste que vous tenez là, inspecteur Knight... mais un gosse en pleine crise de délire... Dites-le pour moi à votre collègue, Kramer, il m'a cassé les oreilles pendant vingt minutes hier avec ses propos paranoïaques sur Al Qaïda. Jérémy Grassy n'arrête pas de parler de la prochaine glaciation de la planète et du geste qu'il a fait pour éviter aux pauvres créatures qui vivent au Pôle Nord de finir gelées comme les mammouths... ce genre de discours est typique de la fixation schizophrénique, pas du fanatisme religieux...

-Vraiment, vous êtes sûr ? dit Léon, en prenant soin de conserver un visage de marbre.

-Je ne suis quand même pas psychiatre pour rien, répondit docteur Sylvestre en roulant des yeux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... j'ai un entretien à terminer.

Léon réprima un léger sourire. Onze heure et quart.

Et il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler avec Madeline Jost.

Mais avant ça, il voulait impérativement faire le point avec Adèle, la magicienne mécanicienne qui faisait partie des disciples de Morgane, pour savoir où elle en était par rapport au remaniement des faits concernant l'accident sur le périphérique.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

**Contre-Reviews partie 1 :**

**Julie : Lancelot-Morgane : j'ai beaucoup de pour avec une orientation amis + bénéfice ;).**

**Choupaa : ou du moins il essaie :).**

**Lily-Anna: ça doit pas être exact du tout scientifiquement parlant mais c'est pas grave ;) et pour l'utilité... disons que c'est une expérience qui leur servira par la suite :). **

**Tinette : merci pour les encouragements... faut que je termine mon bazar avant de passer à la suite ;).**

**Egwene : merci pour le soutien !**

**Theod : content que tu aies ri, pour la suite, ça va s'aggraver... entre Mina et le retour de Merthur chez le proviseur on est mal barrés !**

**Allez, les choses s'accélèrent... et dégénèrent... ou comment se mettre dans la mouise solidairement et collectivement XD**

**PARTIE 2**

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Adèle avait contourné le hangar pour pouvoir s'infiltrer par la porte latérale qui faisait office de sortie de secours, après avoir repéré les deux carcasses encastrées de la Ford de Madeline Jost, et du poids lourd qu'elle avait percuté, sur lesquelles deux experts étaient en plein travail. Les deux véhicules étaient bien carbonisés ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir d'accéder aux pièces.

Mais Adèle avait étudié les shémas de l'accident que lui avait transmis Léon et elle avait constaté un élément qui jouait clairement en leur faveur : Madeline Jost avait embouti le camion en plein réservoir d'essence, ce qui expliquait la manière dont il avait explosé elle n'aurait pas à toucher au poids lourd, juste à la voiture un court-circuit électrique était la manière la plus logique d'expliquer un départ de flammes dans un véhicule, surtout quand ce n'était pas un modèle récent, mais pour que la voiture se soit embrasée aussi vite, il fallait ajouter à cela une jolie petite fuite d'essence, dont l'existence s'imposerait facilement si elle perforait légèrement le réservoir au bon endroit et pour expliquer l'absence de traces de freinage, elle avait quelques modifications à opérer sur les câbles.

En fait, le plus difficile à expliquer ne serait pas la collision, ni l'explosion mais la manière dont la Ford de Madeline Jost avait défoncé la rambarde de sécurité sur le périphérique, parce que sans la pression phénoménale que la magie avait exercé dessus, jamais celle-ci n'aurait cédé. Mais ce n'était pas à l'intérieur de ce hangar que se règlerait ce problème c'était le long de la route même.

Pour l'instant, Adèle était concentrée sur la première phase de l'opération, qui nécessitait un accès aux deux véhicules. Elle portait ses gants, et elle avait apporté son matériel de travail avec elle elle savait qu'elle pouvait opérer rapidement, si seulement elle réussissait à avoir le champ libre, mais elle avait vraiment besoin que les hommes occupés à examiner la carcasse s'éloignent le temps qu'elle puisse intervenir.

C'était là qu'Elma entrait en scène.

Adèle regarda son amie s'avancer, hagarde, à l'intérieur du garage, en appelant d'une voix paniquée :

-Mina ! Mina ? MINA ?

La magicienne avait lâché sa petite fille hilare sur son nouveau terrain de jeu quelques minutes plus tôt et Mina était partie se cacher à quatre pattes derrière une des machines, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Si ç'avait été n'importe quelle autre enfant, Adèle aurait eu quelques scrupules à l'utiliser comme diversion, mais Mina était... Mina.

Malgré ses difficultés à s'exprimer, Adèle avait tendance à penser, comme la plupart des membres de l'ancien Sanctuaire, que l'enfant était dotée d'une intelligence supérieure et comprenait beaucoup plus de choses que les adultes qui l'entouraient ne le soupçonneraient jamais.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à une partie de cache-cache et Adèle était certaine qu'elle jouerait très bien son rôle.

-MINA ! s'exclamait Elma, l'air complètement hystérique.

La réaction du responsable du hangar ne tarda pas. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme d'un pas alerte en s'exclamant avec autorité :

-Excusez-moi Madame, mais cet endroit est interdit au public... nous allons vous demander de sortir immédiatement, c'est une question de sécurité.

-Oh, mais... je ne peux pas... Mina ? Mina !

Elma se mit à regarder furieusement en-dessous des voitures, sans prêter attention à l'homme qui la talonnait pour essayer de la rediriger vers la sortie.

-Madame, si vous insistez, je vais être obligé de faire appel au service sécurité...

-Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Elma, catastrophée. J'ai perdu ma petite fille... elle est ici, quelque part, dites-moi que vous l'avez vue !

-Votre fille ? dit l'homme en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

-Elle n'a que deux ans...

-Qu'est-ce qu'un bébé de deux ans ferait dans mon hangar ?

-Je me suis arrêtée sur le parking pour passer un coup de fil... et je l'ai posée par-terre... et elle... elle s'est sauvée ! Je l'ai vue rentrer à l'intérieur de votre hangar, je... Mina, viens, maintenant, ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Allez, ma chérie, sois mignonne ! MINA !

Ca y est : le responsable était en train de partir en panique.

-Vous savez à quel point les équipements qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de ce hangar peuvent être dangereux ? dit-il, tout pâle, en regardant Elma comme si elle était la mère la plus irresponsable de la planète.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'un des employés en s'approchant.

-Cette dame a laissé son bébé lui filer entre les doigts et il est ici quelque part... coupez toutes les machines, nous devons l'aider à retrouver sa fille !

Les autres employés quittèrent leur poste, se rassemblant vers l'entrée. Les experts qui travaillaient sur les carcasses abandonnèrent à leur tour ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour se mettre à fouiller le garage. Adèle en profita pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la voiture de Madeline Jost elle avait retiré ses souliers et elle se déplaça en chaussettes jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les chaussures de sécurité du hangar pour en emprunter une paire elle se glissa discrètement sous le capot et ouvrit sa boîte à outils pour commencer à bricoler le câble de freins carbonisé comme il l'était, il n'allait pas être facile à manipuler...

-Franchement, Madame, il n'y a pas de bébé ici... est-ce que vous êtes sûre que...

-Lapin lapin !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est là..., elle... qu'est-ce qu'elle tient dans sa main ?

-C'est une commande...

-Non... chef, ce n'est pas une commande, c'est LA commande !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mina avait réussi à se hisser au sommet d'un bric à brac d'outils et suçotait sa trouvaille depuis son promontoire. Ce faisant, elle jetait des regards méfiants aux adultes qui l'encerclaient, essayant de s'approcher d'elle à pas de loups pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse, grosse bêtise.

Elma fit un pas vers sa fille.

-Lâche-ça, ma chérie, lâche...

-Zouigbleuuuah, fit Mina, avec enthousiasme, en agitant énergiquement la commande pour la lui montrer.

-Ne bougez pas ! s'exclama le responsable du garage, horrifié, à ses employés qui se figèrent tous sur-place.

Il se retourna vers Elma et dit d'un ton désespéré :

-Madame, faites quelque chose, je vous en supplie... c'est la commande principale du hangar, celle qui donne accès à toutes les machines.. vous voyez tous les ponts et les chariots élévateurs que nous avons ici ? Ils peuvent être activés à distance avec ça. Si votre fille commence à appuyer dessus, c'est la catastrophe assurée !

_Ah oui ? _pensa Elma, en regardant sa fille avec une admiration nouvelle.

A croire que la petite Mina savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait en mettant la main sur cet objet...

_Tu tiens ton intelligence de ta mère, toi, _songea Elma, attendrie.

Mais bien sûr, elle affecta d'être très inquiète.

-Mina... écoute-moi. Ecoute Maman, dit-elle. Repose la manette. Tu m'entends ? Repose la manette !

Elle se débrouilla pour que ses gestes aient un sens très différents de ses paroles.

Mina lui adressa un regard plein de curiosité alors qu'elle décryptait son langage corporel.

-Voilà... c'est bien... ne bouge pas... Maman arrive...

_Allez, Mina, tu sais que je ne te parle pas comme ça quand je suis vraiment fâchée contre toi, _pensa Elma, en lui faisant un sourire d'encouragement. _Vas-y, appuie sur ces fichus boutons, fais du jazz ma puce !_

Les yeux de Mina se plissèrent légèrement.

_-_Zizizouiia, dit-elle, enchantée, et elle enfonça le premier bouton avec enthousiasme.

-Attention ! cria le chef de chantier alors qu'un des ponts, à côté d'eux, s'abaissait brutalement.

Les employés s'égayèrent dans tous les sens.

Mina éclata de rire.

-Mina, maintenant, ça suffit ! dit Elma, en plongeant en avant.

La petite fille dégringola souplement de son promontoire, la commande à la main, et se mit à crier : « lapin, lapin ! » tout en se mettant à presser tous les boutons à la fois.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Adèle avait terminé de coincer le câble de freins. Elle contourna la voiture pour s'attaquer aux câbles électriques situé au niveau du tableau de bord, déterminant le point idéal pour reproduire l'effet d'un départ de flammes par court-circuit, et fondit les câbles entre eux, puis, détermina l'emplacement idéal pour simuler la fuite d'essence. Autour d'elle, le hangar tout entier était en chaos. Plusieurs ponts s'étaient brutalement abaissés, envoyant les véhicules qu'ils supportaient dans le décor, et deux chariots élévateurs étaient en train de tournoyer en roue libre, renversant tout sur leur passage.

Le responsable était en train de crier des « ce n'est pas possible ! » pendant que les experts tentaient désespérément d'attraper Mina qui avait trouvé refuge derrière un amoncellement de caisse à outils et continuait à pianoter furieusement sur sa commande.

_C'est fait, _pensa la mécanicienne, quand elle eut terminé de perforer le réservoir aux emplacements voulus.

Elle redressa la tête à temps pour voir l'un des chariots élévateurs foncer vers elle, jura entre ses dents et se replia précipitamment hors de la carcasse carbonisée avant l'impact.

-Oh, non ! cria l'un des experts quand le chariot emboutit la voiture accidentée. Ce n'est pas possible... ce n'est pas possible ! Bon sang de... VOTRE FILLE VIENT DE RUINER LA PIECE A CONVICTION !

-Mina... , s'exclama Elma, en se glissant derrière les caisses à outils pour rattraper son bébé.

Le chariot repartit en arrière puis fonça de plus belle tout droit sur la carcasse, achevant de l'aplatir.

Adèle se débarrassa des chaussures de sécurité et repartit en chaussettes jusqu'à l'issue de secours.

Quand elle fut à l'extérieur, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

A l'intérieur, les cris continuaient.

-Ca y est, je l'ai ! s'exclama victorieusement Elma.

-Rigleubouiiii !

-Votre fille vient de ruiner des heures d'expertise ! Regardez ce qu'elle a fait, c'est un véritable sabotage !

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'a que deux ans !

-Vous êtes une mère complètement irresponsable !

-Je n'ai fait que détourner les yeux pendant dix secondes... vous avez vu comme elle est rapide ? Vous étiez à six à essayer de l'attraper et vous n'y êtes pas arrivés !

-Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça, Madame... maintenant... allez-vous-en... Non, attendez... avant de partir, laissez-moi vos coordonnées... pour la police d'assurance... oui, maintenant ! Non ! Je me fous que vous soyez pressée !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand Elma rejoignit enfin Adèle dans la voiture, elle lâcha un soupir excédé.

-Eh bien ! Ils n'étaient pas très contents.

-Peut-être, mais Mina a été une vraie chef, pas vrai Mina ? dit Adèle en regardant la petite fille d'un air réjoui.

-Arbleuouiiiiirgh, répondit le bébé couvert de poussière en souriant.

Elma ébouriffa fièrement les cheveux de sa fille avant de demander à Adèle :

-Et toi ? Tu as eu le temps de faire tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Grâce à cette magnifique diversion, l'opération s'est déroulée avec succès, répondit la jeune femme. Mais il nous reste un petit détail à régler. J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes sur les lieux de l'accident. J'aurai quelques corrections à apporter à la rambarde de sécurité.

-Ah oui ? Et comment espères-tu faire ça ? demanda Elma.

-Par magie ? dit Adèle, avec une grimace.

-Mais la magie est coupée !

-Ecoute, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : la rambarde a cédé : soit c'est parce qu'elle a subi un choc d'une force supérieure à ceux qui ont été calculés pendant les tests sécurité préalables à la conception... soit c'est parce qu'elle avait un défaut de conception sur cette section de l'autoroute... et je ne peux pas simuler le défaut de conception _autrement _que par magie, on est bien d'accord ?

-D'accord. Appelle Léon pour lui expliquer ça. Je m'occupe de contacter Morgane pour lui demander comment on peut faire à propos de la magie.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Oui, je comprends, dit Morgane, les sourcils froncés. Non, moi aussi je vais en avoir besoin. Non, j'espère que Merlin pourra faire un rétablissement provisoire, mais il risque d'être très bref, alors, déplacez-vous sur les lieux de l'accident, parce que nous aurons une fourchette de temps très limitée pour agir.

-Qui est-ce que c'était ? demanda Wildor, les sourcils froncés, depuis la plage arrière.

-Elma, répondit Morgane. Adèle a terminé ce qu'elle avait à faire au garage, elle est en train de l'emmener sur le périphérique. Lancelot, prend la prochaine sortie, tu veux bien ?

Lancelot vira pour obéir à ses directives et ils empruntèrent la nationale, s'éloignant rapidement des faubourgs de la ville.

-Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de trouver un endroit isolé ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que nous allons devoir déclencher une explosion magique, répondit Morgane.

-D'accord, dit Lancelot, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je veux bien que tu m'expliques... c'est une mission importante, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Nous aidons Léon à truquer une enquête de police qui risque d'aboutir à des conclusions dangereuses pour tous les magiciens si nous ne falsifions pas quelques preuves de toute urgence, affirma Morgane.

-Je vois, murmura Lancelot.

Il lui adressa un regard pensif et demanda :

-Et ce type... avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure ? Il travaille avec toi ?

-Tu veux parler de Brahim ? répondit Morgane, étonnée.

-Il ne m'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement recommandable..., pointa Lancelot.

-Moi non plus, je ne suis pas particulièrement recommandable, lui rappela Morgane.

-J'avais remarqué, dit-il, avec un léger sourire.

-Brahim est un contact extrêmement utile à avoir dans un carnet d'adresses.

Lancelot l'étudia d'un œil pensif puis ramena son regard vers la route.

-Derrière cette colline, je pense que nous trouverons l'endroit idéal pour une explosion magique, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-D'accord, dit Léon en raccrochant après qu'Adèle lui ait fait un briefing complet de la situation.

Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la cellule de Madeline Jost.

La prévenue le regarda entrer en silence. Elle était rousse, le teint clair, les yeux pâles. Sa mâchoire était tendue, ses lèvres serrées. Elle n'avait pas l'expression traquée de Safia Faouaz, ni l'air égaré de Jérémy Grassy. Son expression était celle d'une femme vigilante, qui s'attendait à être poussée dans ses retranchements, mais qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

-Bonjour, Madame Jost, dit Léon, en s'asseyant face à elle. Je suis l'inspecteur Léon Knight. Je remplace l'inspecteur Philéas Kramer sur cette enquête aujourd'hui.

-J'ai déjà expliqué ce qui s'était passé et je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, répondit calmement Madeline Jost. Cette sortie de route était un accident. Il y a eu un départ de feu dans mon véhicule, j'ai perdu le contrôle sous l'effet de la surprise, la voiture a passé la rambarde de sécurité et quand j'ai vu que la collision avec le poids lourd était inévitable j'ai sauté en marche. J'aurais certainement dû être blessée mais j'ai fait pratiqué un art martial pendant de nombreuses années et je suppose que savoir chuter m'a sauvée malgré la vitesse. Quand je me suis relevée sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, j'étais à deux pas du camion immobilisé et ma voiture en flammes était encastrée à l'intérieur. J'ai vu le risque d'explosion et je suis allée sortir le chauffeur de sa cabine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien pu faire pour les occupants de l'autre voiture, qui ont été blessés.

Léon hocha lentement la tête.

C'était la version parfaite.

Et Madeline Jost le dévisageait avec dans le regard une expression d'inflexibilité totale qui laissait à entendre qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

_Tant mieux, _pensa-t-il.

-Je me suis entretenue avec mon avocat, vous savez, dit la jeune femme d'une voix calme. D'ici moins de vingt-quatre heures, vous serez obligés de me laisser sortir. Vous n'avez pas de quoi me mettre en examen pour les chefs d'accusation que vous avez prononcés contre moi au début de cette garde à vue à moins d'avoir des preuves ou des aveux.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Léon.

-Je ne suis pas une terroriste. Je suis une citoyenne ordinaire à qui il est arrivé un accident regrettable.

L'inspecteur regarda Madeline Jost et murmura avec un sourire approbateur :

-Vous êtes une femme pragmatique, Madame Jost.

-Je suis mère célibataire, Monsieur Knight, lui répondit-elle sans se départir de son calme. Mes enfants n'ont aucune famille en-dehors de moi. Il vaut mieux que j'aie l'esprit pragmatique, croyez-moi.

Léon l'observa un instant en silence, et regarda ses mains.

Quand il releva les yeux sur la prévenue, il lui demanda avec sincérité :

-Vous savez qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils aient hérité de vos aptitudes hors du commun ?

Il vit dans le regard de Madeline Jost le mouvement de recul que ni son corps ni son expression ne trahissaient.

-Si l'un d'eux déclenche un accident similaire un jour, poursuivit Léon, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, cette... répétition ne passera pas inaperçue, vous savez.

-Mes enfants ont quatre et six ans, inspecteur Knight. Il faudra de longues années avant qu'ils n'obtiennent leur permis de conduire, rétorqua Madeline Jost, d'un ton sarcastique, sans abaisser un seul instant ses défenses.

-Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas de _ça _que je suis en train de parler, répondit Léon.

-De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler, alors ? demanda Madeline. Parce que je ne vous suis pas.

Il secoua la tête et avoua :

-Sincèrement, je vous admire.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-elle froidement.

-Votre voiture s'est embrasée avant de s'envoler en emportant cette rambarde de sécurité avec elle. Vous deviez être terrifiée. Mais vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous dématérialiser avant la collision alors que vous n'aviez aucune maîtrise de vos dons. Et vous avez ensuite eu la présence d'esprit d'empêcher ce routier de périr d'une mort atroce alors que vous étiez encore sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se produire d'autre. Vous n'êtes pas simplement une magicienne née, vous êtes aussi puissante, et censée.

Les yeux de Madeline Jost se dilatèrent, mais elle répondit :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, inspecteur Knight.

-Et c'est très bien ainsi, car personne d'autre que moi ne doit croire que ce qui est vraiment arrivé... est vraiment arrivé. Pour la bonne et simple raison que c'est impossible. Les feux ne prennent pas inopinément. Les voitures ne volent pas. Et les gens ne se dématérialisent pas. Comme vous le savez vous-même.

Madeline Jost avala sa salive et garda le silence.

-Vous êtes une femme très intelligente. Je sais de quoi vous avez peur. Et votre peur est parfaitement justifiée. Je la partage.. pleinement.

-Je ne laisserai personne me prendre mes enfants, dit la femme rousse, avec des yeux étincelants.

-C'est ce que voudrait faire Philéas Kramer, répondit lentement Léon.

-Mais pas vous, observa Madeline Jost, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, dit Léon, en secouant la tête. Pas moi.

-Pourquoi pas vous, inspecteur Knight ? demanda Madeline Jost.

-Parce que c'est entre vos mains que vos enfants seront les plus en sécurité... si vous acceptez vous-même de vous placer entre les mains des personnes compétentes pour vous apprendre à maîtriser cette immense source de pouvoir que vous possédez.

-De qui êtes-vous en train de me parler ? Du gouvernement ? Vous n'êtes pas policier... vous travaillez pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, les yeux étrécis.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec le gouvernement, promit-il en secouant la tête. Et ce n'est pas en tant que policier que je vous parle maintenant. C'est à la fois en tant qu'ami de la magie, et de ceux qui la détiennent... et en tant qu'homme soucieux que l'ordre public continue d'être respecté. Vous n'êtes pas seule, Madeline, quoi que vous puissiez croire. Et vos dons ne font de vous une personne dangereuse que dans la mesure où vous n'apprenez pas à les canaliser. Il est possible d'apprendre. Il est possible d'éviter que l'incident malheureux qui est arrivé dans la nuit de vendredi se reproduise. Il est possible de transmettre vos connaissances à vos enfants pour qu'ils puissent grandir autrement que dans la peur de blesser quelqu'un sous l'effet... d'une éruption de pouvoir spontané.

-Mes enfants n'ont jamais...

-Mais ça pourrait arriver.

Madeline Jost baissa les yeux.

-Vous parlez des magiciens, inspecteur Knight, comme si la magie était une chose courante et naturelle, alors qu'on m'a appris que c'était une imagination d'enfant.

-La magie est un talent naturel. Mais rare, répondit Léon. Et caché. C'est bien que les adultes d'aujourd'hui soient convaincus qu'elle n'existe pas vraiment. Et il faut absolument que les choses demeurent ainsi. Mais vous et moi savons mieux. Ceux qui possèdent des pouvoirs doivent connaître la vérité, sans quoi ils risquent de devenir dangereux à leur insu. Pour eux-mêmes et pour les autres. Vos enfants auraient pu être à bord de votre voiture quand elle a pris feu. Ou bien, c'est votre appartement qui aurait pu prendre feu. Alors qu'ils dormaient.

La femme secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Certains naissent ainsi, répondit Léon.

-Si je suis née ainsi, pourquoi rien d'extraordinaire ne s'est-il produit dans ma vie pendant trente deux ans ?

-La Source de la magie était bloquée pour tous, quelles que soient leurs aptitudes. Ce que vous avez ressenti vendredi soir... c'est ce qu'ont ressenti tous les autres magiciens quand le verrou a sauté et qu'elle est enfin... revenue.

-Alors peut-être que le verrou n'aurait jamais dû être retiré, répondit Madeline Jost, avec colère.

-Vous n'avez aucune prise sur cette question-là, répondit Léon. Et moi, j'ai besoin de votre parole que vous accepterez de rencontrer mes amis.

-Si je refuse, que ferez-vous ?

-Rien. Croyez-le ou non, je suis ici pour vous aider, pas pour vous menacer, dit-il.

Il se releva.

-Votre version des faits est excellente. N'en changez surtout pas.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Onze heures trente-cinq.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il.

Il ressortit de la cellule. La sueur gouttait le long de son dos. Pourquoi le système informatique n'avait-il pas encore planté ? En remontant le couloir, il croisa la psychologue de Safia Faouaz, Térésa Torez, à côté de la machine à café. Elle lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable. Alors qu'il la dépassait, les lumières du couloir clignotèrent... il jeta un coup d'oeil aux ampoules... et se souvint que l'électricité était aussi commandée par informatique un instant avant de se retrouver plonger dans le noir.

_Ca y est, _pensa-t-il.

Il ne fallut que cinq secondes pour que le groupe électrogène prenne le relais.

Térésa Torez le regardait toujours.

-Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Coupure de courant, répondit-il machinalement.

Puis, l'alarme retentit.

Un de ses collègues fusa à l'intérieur du couloir, le visage totalement défait.

-Léon ! Léon, le système vient de planter !

-Oui, j'ai vu... à cause de la coupure...

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la coupure ! Le système vient de planter... les PC ne se rallument pas ! On dirait que toutes les cartes mémoire ont grillé... le système de sauvegarde ne prend pas le relais ! Toutes les données... elles ont disparu !

_Strike, _pensa Léon, en dissimulant son sourire.

Térésa Torez fronça les sourcils.

Le portable de Léon se mit à sonner furieusement.

-Commissaire !

-Léon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ! J'ai le labo en ligne, complètement en panique ! Il paraît que toutes les machines sont en panne ?

-Je vais appeler le service informatique...

-Ils sont déjà en route ! Réunion au sommet, dans mon bureau, _immédiatement ! _

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot immobilisa sa voiture entre deux collines.

Morgane, Wildor et Thomas sortirent du véhicule et firent un bref tour d'horizon pour baliser les lieux.

-Bien, dit Morgane. Maintenant, nous allons faire deux tas distincts. Ici à droite, pour la maison Grassy. Et à gauche... pour la maison Faouaz. Quand la magie reviendra, laissez-moi cinq secondes pour mettre en place le bouclier d'invisibilité avant de vous lancer. Wildor, Thomas et toi vous vous occuperez des deux explosions. Mettez toute la gomme, je ne crois pas que nos apprentis sorciers y soient allés avec le dos de la cuiller. Je figerai le temps avant que les débris ne se dispersent partout. Dès que j'aurai fait ça préparez-vous à placer la matière sous plastique pour qu'elle ne retombe pas par-terre. Quand ce sera fait, j'annulerai le souffle de l'explosion avant de rétablir la course du temps.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous regarde ? demanda Lancelot en s'adossant à sa voiture.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Morgane avec un sourire. Mais avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, il faut que je demande à Merlin de réactiver la magie pour nous.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-C'est ici, dit Elma, en immobilisant sa voiture sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence du périphérique.

Adèle sortit du véhicule et regarda la barrière de sécurité. Le pan qui avait été emporté avait été laissé sur le site, entouré par des bornes « travaux». L'état des fragments restants témoignait de la violence de la collision. Les traces de pneus du véhicule de Madeline Jost étaient encore visibles tout autour, de même que l'endroit où la voiture avait percuté le camion, de l'autre côté de la route.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire une modification de la structure en l'espace de quelques secondes ? lui demanda Elma, d'un ton soucieux.

-Je n'étais pas si mauvaise à l'époque, lui répondit Adèle, avec un léger sourire.

-Est-ce que les changements seront visibles à l'oeil nu ?

-Non, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Il faut que le défaut de fabrication ait l'air indétectable.

Son téléphone bipa et elle lut le SMS de Morgane.

_« Est-ce que vous êtes en place ? »_

_« Position confirmée », _renvoya-t-elle à leur chef.

Puis elle se tourna vers Elma et lui conseilla :

-Tu devrais surveiller ta fille. Réceptive comme elle est, elle risque de créer un deuxième accident en moins d'une minute si elle sent que le flux est de retour.

-Mmm... tu n'as pas entièrement tort, acquiesça Elma, en retournant vers la voiture pour garder un œil sur Mina.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Il était onze heures quarante quand Merlin reçut le SMS de Morgane, en plein milieu de la deuxième heure du cours maths.

_« Urgent. Besoin que tu rétablisses la magie pour 60 secondes pour aider Léon sur son enquête. »_

_-_Il faut que je sorte, souffla-t-il à Arthur. Couvre-moi.

Il se leva, déterminé.

-Monsieur Emrys ! Maintenant ça suffit ! dit le professeur de maths furieux en s'avançant vers lui. Les téléphones portables sont interdits en cours ! Confis...

Merlin fit un crochet vers la porte pour l'éviter et s'exclama sans jeter un regard en arrière :

-Excusez-moi, mais il faut que je sorte, c'est un appel urgent.

-Je vous interdis de quitter cette salle !

Merlin ouvrit la porte sans répondre et partit au pas de course alors que la voix d'Arthur s'élevait derrière lui pour s'exclamer :

-C'est une urgence familiale, Monsieur, il faut vraiment qu'il réponde, je vous assure.

Il fonça à travers les couloirs, et lança l'appel pour Morgane sans attendre.

-Tu as besoin de la magie à quel point ? lui demanda-t-il sans s'embarrasser des formules de salutation.

-Besoin... comme dans besoin incontournable, lui répondit-elle d'une voix tendue. C'est le seul moyen à notre disposition pour fabriquer les fausses preuves qui disculperont les accusés. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une très large fourchette de réactivation...

-Parfait. Parce que soixante secondes c'est déjà très long.

-Mais pas assez pour une nouvelle vague d'accidents.

-Tout le monde le sentira, Morgane. Tu sais que je ne peux pas régler le moindre raccord spécifique.

-Les non initiés ne captent pas les flux comme nous, ils ont un temps de réaction supplémentaire pour effectuer leurs raccords à moins d'être vraiment très réceptifs. Réduis la fenêtre à cinquante secondes si tu veux, mais ça ne peut vraiment pas être moins.

-Bien.

-Tu es en cours ?

-Je suis sorti, j'ai besoin de concentration. Je me dirige vers les toilettes. Laisse-moi deux minutes et j'ouvre le champ.

Merlin arriva à hauteur des toilettes des garçons, et s'enferma dans la cabine la plus proche. Il prit une inspiration, et texta un SMS :

_A tous : (ajouter : contact : disciples-du-sanctuaire ajouter : contact : nouvelle-table-ronde »_

_« Pour les besoins de l'opération Jérémy Grassy, je ramène la magie pour une durée de 50 secondes dans exactement 60 secondes. Tenez-vous prêt à serrer les flux »_

Il appuya sur la touche « envoyer ».

Puis il s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes, ferma les yeux en murmurant «allons-y », et plongea en lui-même, pour faire sauter le verrou.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Une urgence familiale, dit le professeur de maths courroucé à Arthur qui s'efforçait de le calmer tout en lui barrant la route.

-Oui, c'est la vérité, je vous assure ! promit Arthur. Merlin ne partirait jamais du cours comme ça autrement, ça n'est pas du tout son genre, mais il attendait des nouvelles de l'hôpital et il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à cet appel !

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un crétin, Monsieur Dubois, il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! Monsieur Emrys n'a pas de famille, il est pris en charge par l'ASE... !

-Et s'il n'avait pas envie que toute la classe soit au courant, c'est trop tard, rétorqua Arthur, indigné.

-Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux avec moi, je vous préviens, dit le professeur d'un ton menaçant. Et retournez vous asseoir à votre place ! Sinon je vous expédie aussi dans le bureau du proviseur. Que je vais avertir immédiatement pour lui signaler...

-Non, ne faites pas ça, s'écria Arthur, d'un ton implorant. C'est son oncle adoptif qui a peut-être le cancer, vous pourriez comprendre qu'il s'inquiète ?

-Si Monsieur Emrys était vraiment aussi inquiet que vous le dites, il n'aurait certainement pas fait le zouave toute la matinée pour amuser la galerie ! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez tous les deux aujourd'hui, mais une chose est certaine : personne ne quitte mon cours sans autorisation !

Le professeur de maths prit son téléphone sous les yeux d'Arthur paniqué et s'exclama :

-Le bureau des surveillants ? Oui... c'est pour vous signaler un élève... monsieur Emrys... ah, vous l'avez vu passer...

_Oh non, _pensa Arthur, catastrophé.

-Retournez à votre place, monsieur Dubois. Allez, plus vite que ça !

-Non... je vais... je vais le chercher ! décida Arthur.

-Monsieur Dubois !

Mais Arthur fonça à son tour dans le couloir en courant sans se retourner, le cœur battant à ses tempes. Merlin avait une urgence magique et il était parti pour avoir la paix. Si quelqu'un le perturbait pendant qu'il était en train de se connecter à la Source, qui pouvait savoir quelles nouvelles catastrophes en découleraient pour les magiciens d'Albion ? Arthur se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça de toutes celles qui étaient arrivées à cause de la manière dont il avait ramené la magie. Merlin lui avait demandé de le couvrir, du diable s'il allait se défiler.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin pénétra en lui-même, trouva la porte, ouvrit les vannes, et commença à compter à voix haute, pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité, malgré la tentation délicieuse de la magie qui l'envahissait.

_Un...deux... trois..._

Morgane sentit le pouvoir descendre en elle et invoqua le bouclier d'invisibilité, une main posée à terre, l'autre tendue vers le ciel. La magie fusa et le dôme fluide se mit en place tout autour du périmètre pré-délimité alors qu'elle comptait à voix haute : _quatre... cinq..._

_Six... sept... _énonça Elma, en contenant Mina sous un bouclier de protection étroit tandis que sa fille éclatait de rire, les yeux étincelants, au contact de la magie.

_Huit... neuf... _murmura Adèle, en modifiant la structure de la barrière de sécurité pour l'affaiblir sur une zone d'un kilomètre autour de l'accident de sorte de rendre la matière beaucoup plus pliable qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être en principe.

_Dix... onze... douze... _dit Merlin, les yeux fermés, en sentant la puissance déferler sur lui à l'intérieur de la cabine des toilettes.

_Treize, _murmura Lancelot en regardant avec fascination les yeux de Wildor et Thomas se mettre à rayonner comme de l'or alors qu'ils incantaient simultanément face au matériel rassemblé devant eux.

La double déflagration magique qu'ils déclenchèrent se produisit à _quinze._

C'était un spectacle d'une beauté absolument indescriptible. Des éclairs bleu et or naquirent du double champ de force sphérique qui éclata en une cascade de flammes à _vingt _à _vingt et un, _les objets furent frappés, et à _vingt et un _trois dixième précisément, Morgane, parcourue par les ondes du pouvoir, qui la rendait absolument magnifique, la faisant ressembler à une apparition céleste plus qu'à une simple femme, figea le temps en pleine course, ses cheveux noirs déployés autour d'elle, ses yeux brûlant comme de l'or en fusion.

Les débris carbonisés restèrent suspendus en l'air, dans une double configuration erratique.

Ils avaient été immobilisés avant de s'éparpiller sous le souffle de l'explosion, et l'effet était totalement surréaliste.

_Vingt deux... vingt trois... vingt quatre..._

-Les sacs ! dit Morgane.

Et les deux garçons se précipitèrent pour emballer les débris suspendus dans les airs à l'intérieur des deux grands sacs poubelle qu'ils avaient emporté.

_Vingt-six... vingt sept... _dit Merlin, en serrant les dents.

-Monsieur Emrys ?

C'était la voix du surveillant.

_-_Vingt-huit... articula-t-il.

Et il pensa, paniqué : _Arthur, je t'avais demandé de me couvrir !_

Les pas du surveillant s'approchèrent.

Merlin commençait à perdre le pied, perdu entre les deux réalités avec lesquelles il était en contact.

Il réalisa qu'il avait lâché son décompte...

_Trente et un... trente-trois..._

La magie commençait à pousser pour qu'il la relâche davantage...

Une main frappa à la porte de la cabine.

-Monsieur Emrys veuillez sortir d'ici immédiatement

-Trente-quatre... je ne peux pas...

-Est-ce que ça va ?

_Arthur ! _pensa-t-il, en panique.

La voix de Morgane retentit dans sa tête.

-_Merlin attention le flux devient instable !_

_-Morgane je dois couper !_

_-Non, encore quinze secondes, tu dois tenir, s'il te plaît !_

_-Morgane je n'arrive plus à gérer je vais devoir..._

_-Merlin je t'en prie !_

_-_Monsieur Emrys !

-Il ne peut pas sortir alors écartez-vous de cette porte et fichez-lui la paix ! s'exclama la voix d'Arthur quand les portes des toilettes s'ouvrirent toutes grandes.

-Monsieur Dubois, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !

-Reculez... et laissez-le tranquille !

-Vous me donnez des ordres ?

-Oui parce que... parce que ça ne va pas... vous voyez bien que ça ne va pas ? Il ne se sent pas bien, sinon il vous répondrait !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe... il a pris de la drogue ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! N'importe quoi, Merlin ne se drogue pas !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il compte, alors ?

-Ca le rassure quand il fait une crise de panique et vous êtes en train de le stresser à hurler comme ça !

_Quarante-cinq... quarante-six... quarante-sept..._

Merlin sentait l'arc se tendre en lui.

La magie voulait être libre, elle luttait pour lui échapper.

-_Morgane, est-ce que tu y es ?_

Morgane coupa le souffle de l'explosion, éteignit les flammes et rétablit le cours du temps pour les objets carbonisés alors que Wildor et Thomas refermaient les sacs plastiques. Elle fit disparaître le dôme et lança :

_-C'est bon, Merlin, coupe tout !_

Il sentit la poussée de la magie forcir un instant avant qu'il ne referme la porte et la Source gronda quand il le fit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux, en nage.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pour instruction de vous conduire tous les deux devant chez le proviseur, dit la voix du surveillant.

_Oh, non, pas encore, _pensa Merlin, blasé, en reprenant contact avec la réalité.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Impressionnant, dit Lancelot, en regardant les trois magiciens qui venaient d'accomplir un prodige sous ses yeux avec la rapidité et la précision de véritables experts.

Thomas et Wildor échangèrent une solide poignée de main et se retournèrent vers leur maîtresse avec un sourire enchanté en s'exclamant :

-C'était parfait.

-Le timing était très serré, leur répondit Morgane, d'un ton critique, en secouant la tête. Je n'aimerais pas être obligée de procéder comme ça tous les jours. Mais maintenant... nous avons nos preuves. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les disperser sur les deux sites. Dans la maison de Safia Faouaz, l'épicentre supposé de l'incendie se trouve dans la cuisine. Et dans celle de Jérémy Grassy, au salon. Léon m'a envoyé les deux adresses tout à l'heure, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous rendre sur-place et à...

-... utiliser la magie encore une fois, conclut Wildor.

Morgane lui adressa un regard blanc.

-Nous pouvons faire ça sans magie, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Non, intervint Thomas. Wildor a raison, il faudra forcément utiliser la magie à nouveau pour répandre les indices sur-place... les deux propriétés ont été mises sous scellés et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de polluer les scènes avec des empreintes de pas, ni de nous faire voir... il faudra nous y rendre sous couvert d'un sort d'invisibilité... et en volant. Je ne vois que ça pour n'attirer aucun soupçon sur nous si une expertise doit suivre notre passage.

Morgane eut une expression angoissée.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de la pression que Merlin a endurée pendant ces soixante dernières secondes ? Il va lui falloir du temps avant de remettre ça... c'est un exercice extrêmement difficile même pour lui.

-Comment ça ? demanda Wildor, perplexe.

-Vous n'avez pas senti ? dit Morgane, étonnée.

Ses deux disciples secouèrent la tête.

-La Source veut se répandre, c'est dans sa nature... une fourchette d'ouverture aussi brève exige de Merlin qu'il serre le flux au maximum pour le canaliser et la magie n'aime pas ça.

-Je n'ai rien perçu de tout ça, murmura Thomas.

-Peut-être que Merlin et vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir le sentir, renchérit Wildor à l'attention de Morgane. Il est le maître, et vous avez partagé une connexion très forte avec lui à Camlann... vos perceptions de lui sont beaucoup plus fines que les nôtres.

Morgane croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en frissonnant.

-Il faut lui laisser le temps de récupérer, affirma-t-elle.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

C'était la panique totale au laboratoire du poste de police où Léon avait été appelé en urgence par son chef en présence de ses coéquipiers et de l'équipe des informaticiens dépêchés en en catastrophe pour régler la panne.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! hurlait le commissaire sans discontinuer face au responsable de l'informatique qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Vous n'allez pas me dire que pouvez pas rallumer ces foutus tas de ferraille ? Appuyez sur le bouton ON, remplacez les fusibles qui ont sauté, ça ne doit quand même pas être si compliqué ?

-Le système est complètement crashé, Monsieur, lui répondit l'homme d'un ton stressé.

-Le système est complètement crashé... mais pourquoi me regardez-vous comme si j'allais vous apporter la solution, c'est vous l'informaticien, espèce de tête de navet, alors FAITES VOTRE TRAVAIL !

L'informaticien lui renvoya un regard dépassé.

-J'essaie, Monsieur, mais il m'est impossible d'entrer dans le bios... toutes les cartes mémoires sont à remplacer... et les données ne pourront probablement pas être récupérées !

-Les données, quelles données, dit le commissaire, d'un ton plat.

-Les données... de... vos données, bégaya l'informaticien.

-Toutes les données ?

-Oui, nous...

-TOUTES LES DONNEES ! rugit le commissaire. Ca représente des heures et des heures d'enquête ! C'est un travail de fourmi et vous êtes en train de me dire que tout a été perdu ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je...

-JE ME FOUS QUE VOUS SOYEZ DESOLE ! A quoi sert d'avoir toutes ces foutues procédures de sauvegarde si nous n'arrivons même pas à récupérer nos propres données à la moindre panne de courant !

-C'est à dire que... nous pourrons récupérer celles qui ont été envoyées au coffre la semaine dernière, mais... les plus récentes...

-L'affaire Grassy ! C'est l'affaire Grassy qui m'intéresse, bon sang de bon dieu ! hurla le commissaire. Quarante-huit heures d'entretiens, d'expertises et d'enquête, dites-moi que tout ça n'est pas à recommencer ?

-Malheureusement...

-Malheureusement ? J'ai une bande de terroristes sur les bras, moi ! Cette foutue garde à vue ne peut plus être prolongée que pendant dix-huit heures ! Après quoi tout le monde va être relâché ! Et si je n'ai ni preuves ni aveux nous ne pourrons poursuivre personne ! Je veux qu'on me ressorte immédiatement les prélèvements qui ont été faits pour les recommencer et plus vite que ça !

Léon suivit des yeux ses collègues du labo qui bondissaient pour se diriger vers le coffre.

Il croisa au passage le regard de Térésa Torez, qui avait décidé de l'accompagner et le dévisageait maintenant avec une expression indéchiffrable, le mettant vaguement mal à l'aise.

-Inspecteur Knight... cette enquête est en train de prendre l'eau de partout ! Le garage où ont été rapatriées les carcasses des véhicules impliqués dans l'accident Jost vient d'appeler pour me signaler qu'un foutu chariot a foncé dans la Ford ! Et quand je leur ai demandé de m'expliquer comment une chose pareille était possible, vous savez ce qu'ils m'ont répondu ?

-Euh... non ? dit Léon, qui se sentait un peu dépassé par les proportions qu'avait prises son opération de sabotage.

-Qu'un bébé avait joué avec la commande de contrôle ! Un bébé, Monsieur Knight ! Nous sommes censés avoir affaire à des professionnels !

-C'est... inquiétant, en effet, reconnut Léon.

-_C'est inquiétant en effet, _c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ? Tout le travail que Kramer a abattu samedi et dimanche vient d'être réduit à néant !

-Mais nous ne repartons pas entièrement de zéro, protesta Léon. Nous avons les comptes rendus des entretiens... et les vidéos de Safia Faouaz...

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je vous parle !

Le téléphone du commissaire sonna.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, vous ne retrouvez plus les échantillons ? A la benne ? Quelle benne ? VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI ?

Léon baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Comment ça, le dérèglement du système informatique a pu causer des erreurs ! LA FERME, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE !Je trouverai le responsable de cet erreur et je l'étranglerai moi-même !Rattrapez-moi la benne et recherchez-moi ces échantillons !

-C'est trop tard, ils sont déjà partis à l'incinération, c'est la procédure, il ne reste plus rien à sauver, intervint le collègue de Léon, dépité. Nous allons tout devoir reprendre à zéro.

-Parce qu'en plus il va falloir refaire tous les prélèvements ? postillonna le commissaire.

Il leur jeta à tous un regard assassin et menaça :

-Vous allez vous bouger les fesses, messieurs, et me rattraper cette catastrophe vite fait bien fait, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Parce que sinon, nous allons passer pour une bande de branquignoles devant le Procureur quand il nous demandera de lui fournir notre dossier préliminaire demain matin ! Et des têtes vont sauter ! Je veux deux équipes, sur les scellés Grassy et Faouaz pour prélever des nouveaux échantillons, et je veux que vous partiez _immédiatement _! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Léon regarda ses collègues partir en courant et dit :

-Je vais continuer les auditions.

Quand il eut tourné les talons, le cœur battant dans la gorge, il texta à Morgane en catastrophe :

_« Urgence. La police scientifique sera de retour chez Grassy et Faouaz dans moins de quinze minutes, il faut absolument que vous les précédiez sur-place avec les échantillons »._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot roulait vers Londres quand Morgane réceptionna le SMS de Léon.

-Oh non, lâcha-t-elle, horrifiée. C'est beaucoup trop tôt... pourquoi a-t-il renvoyé des équipes sur-place aussi vite ?

-Ce qui est fait est fait, dit Wildor, en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est le moment où jamais d'intervenir.

-Comment allons-nous procéder..., dit Morgane en saisissant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je peux aller dans une des maisons, et vous dans l'autre, dit Wildor. En soixante secondes nous aurons le temps...

-Quoi...de lancer un sort d'invisibilité, d'ouvrir un couloir de déplacement instantané, de disperser les débris, et de reprendre un couloir dans l'autre sens ? dit Morgane, catastrophée. Wildor, c'est beaucoup trop court...

-Moi, je dis que c'est possible, dit Wildor.

-Non, non, non. Parce que pour effectuer la dispersion nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de lancer le contenu des sacs poubelles par-terre...il faut trouver l'épicentre et recréer les paramètres de l'explosion initiale, c'est... c'est irréalisable en soixante secondes.

-Morgane... nous pouvons y arriver.

Elle prit une inspiration.

-Si je stabilise les fenêtres de déplacement et que je les maintiens ouvertes pendant que vous les empruntez... peut-être, dit-elle. Mais je ne sais pas si Merlin sera capable de gérer une nouvelle ouverture du flux moins de quinze minutes après celle qu'il nous a donnée.

-Si vous ne lui demandez pas, dit Lancelot, vous ne le saurez jamais.

_« Merlin, nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle plage de soixante secondes »_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Maintenant ça suffit, dit le surveillant d'un ton stressé. Monsieur Emrys, si vous ne sortez pas d'ici immédiatement, j'appelle les pompiers pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher. J'ai déjà eu une overdose dans les toilettes la semaine dernière je ne vais pas...

-Je suis là, dit Merlin, en ouvrant la porte.

Il vit l'expression désolée d'Arthur et lui renvoya un regard _tu as fait ce que tu as pu, _puis, il s'avança vers le surveillant et expliqua :

-Je ne suis pas drogué... juste... stressé, c'est tout. Regardez-moi, est-ce que vous trouvez que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui est sur le point de faire une overdose ?

-Non, reconnut le surveillant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais ça n'empêche pas que vous êtes sorti de cours en catastrophe sans l'accord de votre professeur et que le proviseur vous attend.

-Il a juste reçu un appel personnel qui l'a un peu bouleversé et il est sorti de cours à cause de ça, intervint Arthur. Mais maintenant, le problème est réglé et nous allons retourner en cours ! Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de déranger le proviseur pour si peu, c'est...

-Dubois, ça suffit avec votre baratin, dit le surveillant en haussant les sourcils. Ca fait dix minutes que vous me cassez les oreilles, vous n'avez pas encore compris que vous n'y couperez pas ? En avant, tous les deux, et plus vite que ça, avant que ça sonne.

Merlin soupira. Arthur secoua la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

-Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de... souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Merlin.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Merlin de la même manière. C'était juste, mais tu es arrivé à point pour l'empêcher de m'interrompre en plein milieu, et Morgane a pu faire ce qu'elle devait..

-Donc, nous n'avons plus que le problème du proviseur à régler ? dit Arthur avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression.

Merlin grimaça.

-Nous allons vraiment réussir à nous faire virer, tu sais ?

-Tu sais quoi, ça me rappelle des souvenirs..., dit Arthur en lui adressant un regard charmeur. Toi... moi... les toilettes du lycée...le savon du proviseur...

-Comme c'est romantique de ta part d'évoquer le jour de notre deuxième première rencontre, chéri, lui répondit Merlin, avec ironie, et Arthur pouffa de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui raconter cette fois ?

-Alors là, aucune i...

_Bip-bip !_

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard livide.

Merlin consulta son téléphone.

_De Morgane : « Merlin, nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle plage de soixante secondes en urgence »._

-Oh non, murmura Merlin. On dirait bien que j'ai parlé trop vite.

Il se retourna vers Arthur, catastrophé, en chuchotant : « je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça en plein milieu du couloir... et encore moins en pleine discussion avec le proviseur... ».

Arthur regarda son ami et lut dans ses yeux un énorme : _fais quelque chose. _

_-_D'accord... essaie de rester calme, tu veux ? Je vais... essayer d'organiser une diversion.

_De Arthur à groupe : la nouvelle table ronde : « Besoin d'une intervention d'urgence entre le bureau des surveillants et le bureau du proviseur pour faire diversion. Merlin a un nouveau rétablissement du flux à opérer... à l'aide ! »._

La sonnerie de midi retentit dans l'établissement à l'instant où Merlin textait à Morgane :

_« Pas possible tout de suite »._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

-Pas possible tout de suite... ? cria Wildor.

-Il est sorti de cours tout à l'heure pour pouvoir rétablir le flux. Il a du se faire attraper, dit Morgane.

Elle appela Léon.

-Merlin ne peut pas rétablir le flux maintenant ce qui signifie que nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre sur-place ! Où sont tes équipes ?

-Parties, répondit Léon. Avec les sirènes... Morgane, c'est urgent, il faut vous dépêcher !

-Merlin ne peut pas faire plus vite, et je ne peux rien faire sans lui... trouve un moyen de retarder la police scientifique !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon regarda son téléphone.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Il était tellement sous pression qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater.

_Trouve un moyen de retarder la police scientifique... _

C'était donc tout ce que Morgane avait à dire ?

Il regarda la carte, désespéré. La maison de Safia était la plus proche du poste de police... à quinze minutes de route, seulement. C'était elle qu'il faudrait protéger en priorité, sachant que la police scientifique mettrait quinze minutes supplémentaires avant d'arriver jusque chez Grassy.

Léon réfléchit intensément. Il ne pouvait pas s'être donné tout ce mal pour rien, il ne pouvait pas avoir risqué de ruiner toute sa carrière pour rien.

La magie ne pouvait pas être découverte, cette enquête devait aboutir aux conclusions qu'il voulait lui donner.

Comment barrer la route à ses collègues ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir épuisé toutes ses cartes, quand soudain... il se souvint qu'il lui en restait au moins une qu'il n'avait pas encore jouée.  
Il composa le numéro d'un ami en croisant les doigts pour qu'il soit à peu près sobre.

Il fut sur le point de crier au miracle quand Gauvain décrocha aussitôt.

-Léon, mon vieux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai une urgence, Gauvain. J'ai besoin que tu barres la route à une voiture de police pour l'empêcher d'accéder au 234 Hillton Road au avant que Morgane se soit rendue à cette adresse. Tu es mon seul recours et c'est une mission pour Camelot, alors mets le paquet, tu m'as compris ?

-Compte sur moi., mon capitaine, dit Gauvain, d'un ton solennel.

-Tu as un véhicule au moins ? s'inquiéta Léon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On va prendre la voiture de Mithian... elle est avec moi.

-Dans le garage, lâcha Léon, en se demandant s'il n'allait pas le regretter. Prends ma sirène de rechange.

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais...

-Fonce, Gauvain, lui dit-il. Tous les coups sont permis.


	52. Chapitre 51

_**Tonksinette : en effet, il faut bien un peu de comédie au milieu de tout ce suspense ! nos magiciens ne sont pas des professionnels, ils font les choses à leur manière, comme une bande de bras cassés... mais ça marche et c'est ça l'essentiel ! Ah ! Brahim est gaga devant Morgane :). Ils me font rigoler tous les deux, en "parents du quartier" pour Arthur. Et pour Charlie, tu n'as pas tort ! Sinon, Merlin va bien galérer en nounou :). Surtout que... notre petit Galaad va avoir une particularité très très embêtante pour le grand maître de la magie XD. Et effectivement comme Mina il appartient à la "nouvelle génération" ;). **_

_**Valir : merci :) c'est pas évident, je me suis engagé sur une pente glissante, mais j'essaie de tirer mon épingle du jeu pour boucler cette partie joliment :). Effectivement, c'est bien la galère pour les deux lycéens :). Ah ba ils n'en sont pas loin de se faire virer (pour ne pas changer !)**_

_**Tinette : oui, tout ça pour trois cas, hein ! ils n'ont pas fini de galérer, les pauvres... mais il faut bien avoir un but dans la vie ;). C'est clair que je suis un peu comme Léon, là. "Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourré?" lol.**_

_**Lele35 : oui c'est de la voltige ;) et je confirme, Elma est une mère irresponsable (mesdames ne lâchez pas vos enfants en bas âge dans l'atelier du mécanicien c'est dangereux !). Mais Mina assure grave, c'est une vraie chipie celle-là ! Pour Léon, je dirais plutôt une crise cardiaque XD**_

_**Lily-Anna : et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! sérieusement, ça sera utile pour la suite ;). Content que tu aies ri et merci pour le bon rétablissement j'en ai bien besoin (ça a rechuté hier, d'où l'absence de chapitre !)**_

_**Shmi : merci pour tes reviews, o_o j'espère que ça va aller ton genou ! le ski c'est dangereux ! Content que tu apprécies cette nouvelle intrigue avec beaucoup d'action, il en faut bien un peu après tous ces sentiments :). Et, oui, les réveils d'Arthur comme au bon vieux temps manquaient à tout le monde :)**_

_**LittleAithusa : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me vexe pas :). En effet j'ai gardé le système d'enseignement français bien que l'école soit située à Londres,... c'était volontaire en fait ! La cité des Lilas non plus n'est pas réaliste pour l'Angleterre, où ils n'ont pas de tours contrairement à nos grandes villes françaises, mais plutôt des petites maisons en brique. J'ai mélangé réalité et fictif... certains noms de quartiers sont réels (Bayswater...) d'autres non... certains noms de rue sont réels... d'autres non... je n'ai pas vocation à écrire quelque chose de "parfaitement réaliste", mon but c'est que ça le soit suffisamment pour que les lecteurs puissent s'identifier, après je fais quand même de sacrées entorses à la "réalité" ;). Sinon merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et à bientôt j'espère :)**_

_**Julie : en effet Madeline est l'une des plus pragmatiques du lot !**_

_**Je m'excuse pour hier, rechute de grippe, ça allait de nouveau pas. Je suis plus en forme aujourd'hui, donc hop ! un p'tit chapitre :)**_

_**Euh ceux qui ont pas lu l'actualisation du dernier courez-y ou vous allez être perdus.**_

_**En parlant de perdu on a perdu du monde en route ! o_o. J'espère que c'est pas que ça commence à vous endormir... vous trouvez ça trop long ? (parce que ça l'est... un peu quoi XD). Allez, un chapitre Gauvain-Mithian / Merlin-Arthur. Avec un petit twist à la fin... les choses se corsent ! **_

**CHAPITRE 51**

Gauvain se retourna vers Mithian et lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

-Les affaires reprennent, princesse... Albion a besoin de nos services, fais chauffer le moteur !

Il se rua à l'intérieur du garage pour attraper la sirène pendant que Mithian courait démarrer la voiture, en repensant au bon vieux temps de Camelot, quand ils se disputaient les rênes d'un même cheval à l'heure de partir au combat...

Gauvain avait toujours aimé l'action et maintenant qu'il était temps de se secouer un peu, il était plus que prêt à entrer en piste. Sirène à la main, il ressortit de la maison, et se rua vers la voiture en s'exclamant :

-A moi le volant !

-D'habitude, c'est moi le pilote ! protesta Mithian.

-Ah non, pour une fois qu'on a la sirène ! Vas-y, branche le GPS et on fonce !

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur alors que Mithian activait la commande du gyrophare, et partit sur les chapeaux de roue.

-Tourne à droite dans cette rue, dit Mithian, qui étudiait le plan. On va prendre... ce raccourci pour essayer de les intercepter. Tu as la moindre idée de la manière dont on va s'y prendre pour les arrêter ?

-Non, aucune ! dit joyeusement Gauvain. Comme si j'avais l'habitude de préparer tout à l'avance quand c'est possible d'improviser une fois sur-place !

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? lui demanda Mithian.

Mais un petit coup d'oeil au visage de sa princesse assura à Gauvain que c'était un compliment plus qu'un reproche, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses yeux brillants.

-On dirait que tu ne me trouves plus si nul que ça tout à coup ? lui dit-il.

_-_Tu n'as jamais été nul, Gauvain, répondit Mithian, amusée. Tu es juste un sale gosse. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime, va.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes... dit fièrement Gauvain. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est... jusqu'à quel point est-ce que tu aimes ta voiture ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le temps qu'Arthur et Merlin sortent des toilettes avec le surveillant, les élèves du Queen Mary s'étaient répandus partout à l'intérieur du lycée et la pause de midi battait son plein.

Le couloir qui conduisait chez le proviseur se trouvait à l'autre bout du préau couvert, sur la gauche.

Il fallait traverser tout le troupeau pour le rejoindre.

Le surveillant faisait zigzaguer ses deux prises à travers la masse en les poussant devant lui avec détermination. Pas moyen de lui fausser compagnie dans ces conditions. Merlin scrutait nerveusement le dernier SMS de Morgane sur son portable tandis qu' Arthur espérait une intervention d'urgence de la nouvelle table ronde pour faire obstacle à leur escorte.

Le Roi sentit qu'il allait l'obtenir quand il vit Mona débouler au pas de charge par l'une des sorties d'en face, les yeux aux aguets.

Elle les repéra sans difficulté, puis tourna la tête pour chercher quelqu'un d'autre du regard.

Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil dans la même direction qu'elle, et vit Paul qui arrivait du côté opposé, accompagné d'Amir. Le couple Paul-Mona échangea un regard entendu, puis Mona se mit à marcher tout droit vers Merlin et Arthur, au pas de charge, comme si elle était en pleine campagne militaire.

Arthur était bien forcé de s'avouer qu'il aurait plutôt apprécié d'avoir une tête brûlée comme Mona dans les rangs de ses chevaliers à l'époque de Camelot. Elle aurait fait une véritable terreur pour les adversaires d'Albion, il en était certain. Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer en terme de diversion, parce qu'il était à peu près sûr que c'était elle qui allait conduire l'opération.

Il aurait dû se douter que Mona Lisa ne ferait pas dans la dentelle.

Mais elle avait toujours le don de le surprendre.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à cinq mètres de Merlin et Arthur, elle se jeta sans crier gare sur un grand gaillard qui passait par là en s'écriant comme une furie : «je vais t'arracher la tête ! ». Le garçon voulut lui mettre une droite pour la calmer, mais elle passa sous sa garde et le poussa en arrière pour le faire tomber. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, et ce fut à ce moment-là que la bagarre partit. Paul bouscula le type d'un coup d'épaule en criant : « touche pas à ma copine ! » et écopa en retour d'un œil au beurre noire.

Tous les lycéens à proximité se mirent à claironner : « baston ! » et subitement, de trois, le nombre des belligérants passa à une vingtaine.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Rouler avec une sirène de flic en train de hurler « écartez-vous ! » à l'attention de tous les autres conducteurs était le truc le plus génial que Gauvain ait jamais expérimenté en matière de pilotage automobile. Pouvoir griller toutes les priorités sans s'inquiéter du résultat était tout simplement grisant ! En plus, pas de Perceval sur le siège passager pour gâcher l'ambiance. La sono hurlait du _Placebo _survitaminé et Mithian ne bronchait pas quels que soient les coups de volant que Gauvain donnait, absolument insensible au coups de klaxons et aux quasi-collisions qui se multipliaient sur leur passage. Elle était trop occupée à surveiller, d'un œil le GPS et de l'autre la carte, l'oreille vissée au téléphone tandis que Léon à l'autre bout du fil lui décrivait la progression du véhicule de la police scientifique.

-Ils arrivent sur Oak Street...

-Gauvain, tourne à gauche... , dit Mithian.

-Pourquoi à gauche ? s'exclama Léon dans l'écouteur. Ca va vous faire faire un détour, et vu leur avance, vous allez les rater ! Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour les intercepter, s'ils atteignent Hillton Road avant vous, tout est fini !

-Je sais ça. On va les prendre à revers, et leur couper la route sur Magenta Street, répondit Mithian d'un ton calme.

-Magenta Street est en sens interdit par ce côté-là !

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on a une sirène, répondit Mithian.

Gauvain fit rugir le moteur et doubla une file en attente devant un feu rouge, à cheval sur le trottoir, avant de donner un brutal coup de volant à gauche, obligeant trois autres véhicules à piler net devant l'embardée que fit sa voiture. Il fonça sur le boulevard en slalomant furieusement pour dépasser les autres automobilistes qui se rangeaient précipitamment à son approche, puis, vira à droite aux ordres de Mithian pour emprunter la rue étroite qui leur permettrait d'accéder à Magenta Street.

-Ici, dit la princesse, en montrant du doigt la bonne direction.

Et il tourna à gauche en lançant des coups de klaxon tonitruants tandis qu'il remontait la rue, lancé à si vive allure qu'il rata le sens interdit.

-Merde ! dit-il, en écrasant le frein.

Une voiture pila juste derrière eux.

-Oh, non, cet espèce de crétin bouche le passage ! s'exclama Gauvain en regardant, dans le rétroviseur, l'accès à Magenta Street vers lequel il ne pouvait pas revenir.

-Marche arrière, lui ordonna Mithian.

-Il y a une voiture derrière nous ! lui répondit Gauvain.

-D'accord... si tu ne vois pas comment faire... c'est moi qui m'en occupe, dit-elle.

Détachant sa ceinture, elle monta sur les genoux de Gauvain lui prendre le volant.

-Occupe-toi d'enlever la sirène, ordonna-t-elle.

-Pour quoi faire...?

-Fais ce que je dis ou ils nous casseront la tête pour nous demander où nous l'avons eue.

Gauvain s'exécuta et la fourra sous le siège passager.

Mithian empoigna le levier de vitesse et enclencha la marche arrière, puis, fit rugir le moteur.

-Tu es folle, lui dit-il, avec un sourire admiratif.

-Je sais, répondit-elle, avec un air satisfait.

-Hé ! Ca va la tête ? Arrêtez ! Vous êtes complètement cinglés ! entendirent-ils hurler quand Mithian commença à reculer.

La princesse ne répondit pas. Elle se servit de son pare-choc pour pousser le véhicule en arrière sans se soucier des bosses. L'automobiliste qui les suivait se répandit dans une pluie d'injures, puis, enclencha à son tour la marche arrière, percutant la voiture qui se trouvait derrière lui. Un déluge de coups de klaxons se mit à retentir dans la rue, mais Mithian n'en avait cure. Continuant à reculer, elle regagna au forcing les trois mètres qui leur manquaient pour accéder à Magenta Street, déplaçant une file de sept véhicules qui se trouvèrent collés pare-chocs contre pare-chocs, forcés de revenir en arrière.

Et quand elle arriva face à la sortie,elle vira de bord, et prit le sens interdit à vive allure.

-Je les vois, dis Gauvain, en indiquant le véhicule de la police scientifique qui déboulait rapidement face à eux, à l'autre bout de la rue. Où est Hillton Road ?

-On y arrive... dit Mithian, les yeux plissés.

-Ils y arriver avant nous, il faut accélérer ! cria Gauvain en enfonçant la pédale pour donner du gaz au maximum.

La voiture bondit en avant, face au véhicule de la police scientifique, et, l'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme s'ils étaient en train de jouer au jeu de la dégonfle. Puis, avec un « han ! » d'effort, juste après avoir dépassé l'accès à Hillton Road, Mithian donna un brutal coup de volant à droite, amorçant un dérapage en glissé pour retourner leur véhicule à l'horizontale, de sorte qu'il barre Magenta Street sur toute sa longueur. La voiture s'immobilisa, les roues avant et arrière à un centimètre des deux trottoirs, bloquant complètement le passage.

-Attention ! dit Gauvain, en drapant Mithian dans ses bras pour la protéger du choc.

L'instant d'après, la voiture de la police scientifique les percutait par le flanc.

Le conducteur du véhicule était déjà en train de freiner au moment où ils entrèrent en collision, mais la secousse fut quand même rude.

Gauvain et Mithian se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière et plaqués contre la porte opposée, à cheval l'un sur l'autre.

-Ca va, ? dit Gauvain à Mithian quand le choc fut passé.

La princesse plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens et lui répondit d'une voix que l'adrénaline rendait rauque :

-Ca va... et toi, beau brun ?

-Ta voiture est bonne pour la casse, Princesse, lui répondit Gauvain, avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je sais, répondit Mithian, avec une étincelle dans le regard. J'ai failli avoir des scrupules... mais la cascade était trop belle et je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Mmm...Tu es aussi dangereuse au volant que tu l'étais à cheval, à ce que je vois..., dit Gauvain, subjugué.

-Tu viens de te souvenir à quel point tu aimes ma manière de piloter ? répondit-elle avec amusement.

-Je viens de me souvenir que tu es l'équipière la plus sexy de toute la planète et que j'adore les scènes d'action avec toi, affirma Gauvain, haletant.

Puis il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa furieusement.

Elle referma ses bras autour de lui et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, et, l'espace d'un instant, ils oublièrent tout le reste.

Puis,, de l'autre côté de la vitre, une voix furieuse se fit entendre :

-Vous deux, là-dedans... sortez immédiatement et mettez les mains sur le capot !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Au Queen Mary, les amis du grand gaillard que Mona avait pris à parti montèrent à l'assaut pour lui prêter main forte. Amir monta au front pour défendre Paul qui était aux prises avec deux adversaires et Yin fonça dans la mêlée par la droite, pendant qu'Eléa accrochait la fille qui était en train d'essayer de gifler Mona en la traitant de harponneuse (c'était la petite amie du garçon sur lequel la sorcière avait sauté en premier lieu). Gérard et Geoffrey arrivèrent à la resccousse, et soudain Valiant repérant ses amis en danger s'invita avec tous ses collègues de l'équipe de rugby en plein dans la bagarre.

Le surveillant qui escortait Merlin et Arthur, horrifié par le tour que prenait la situation, décida de plonger dans la mêlée généralisée pour arrêter les belligérants dont le nombre ne cessait de croître en hurlant :

-Assez, assez, ça suffit !

Et soudain, Arthur et Merlin se retrouvèrent dépourvus d'escorte, libres de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-C'est le moment, cours ! souffla Arthur à Merlin, en l'attrapant par le bras.

Et ils se mirent à sprinter en direction de la sortie du lycée, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du préau.

Ils furent obligés de zigzaguer entre les combattants qui se mettaient des droites, des gifles et des tacles à qui mieux mieux, plongeant entre les jambes, bondissant au-dessus des victimes qui avaient été jetés à terre. C'était un peu comme de traverser un champ de bataille en proie aux tirs à l'époque de Camelot, et Arthur, en bon soldat, se sentait parfaitement dans son élément alors qu'il couvrait Merlin pour l'empêcher de se retrouver pris au piège au milieu de la mêlée.

-Vous deux, revenez ici tout de suite ! s'exclama dans leur dos le surveillant qui était chargé de les amener au proviseur en les voyant fuir à toutes jambes.

Ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin de leur courageuse remontée vers la sortie.

Arthur vit un second surveillant arriver par la droite pour les intercepter et poussa Merlin en avant juste à temps pour empêcher qu'il ne se fasse attraper par le col, l'envoyant emboutir de plein fouet un des combattants de la grande baston.

-Pas fait exprès, dit Merlin, en se baissant en catastrophe pour éviter la riposte qui autrement l'aurait cueilli en pleine tête.

Arthur poussa la brute sur le côté, remit son ami dans le bon axe, et le pilota vers la porte principale à un rythme effréné, les yeux rivés sur son objectif comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce fut à cet instant que le proviseur furieux déboula par son couloir, trop près, beaucoup trop près de l'endroit où ils étaient.

-Dubois ! Emrys ! brailla-t-il, d'un ton courroucé, comme s'ils étaient les responsables tout trouvés de l'innommable chaos qui avait envahi le préau de son établissement.

-Oups, dit Merlin, en avalant sa salive.

-Replions-nous ! s'exclama Arthur en tournant le dos au proviseur pour se précipiter vers la sortie latérale.

Le surveillant qui la gardait, alerté par le cri du proviseur, se retourna vers eux en fronçant les sourcils et s'élança pour les intercepter. Au même instant, Matthias qui déboulait à pleine vitesse par la gauche lui coupa la route à la perpendiculaire en lançant son fauteuil en travers de ses jambes. La collision jeta élève et surveillant à terre, renversant le fauteuil cabossé sur le côté. Le temps que le surveillant se relève, Matthias fit signe à Merlin et Arthur de se dépêcher et ils franchirent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient encore de la sortie.

-Vous m'avez fait tomber ! dit Matthias, courroucé pour empêcher le surveillant de se rendre compte de leur percée finale.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa l'homme, terriblement confus. Je ne vous avais pas vu !

-Personne ne respecte les droits des personnes handicapées dans ce lycée, c'est une honte! Non...pas comme ça, vous me faites mal... vous êtes empoté ma parole ! Redressez le fauteuil d'abord... moi ensuite !

Arthur poussa la porte, et lui et Merlin se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur.. presque libres.

Restait encore à franchir l'allée qui conduisait jusqu'au portail...

-Allez, Merlin, dit Arthur, en l'entraînant à toute allure dans le sprint final. C'est la dernière ligne droite !

-Je vous ordonne de vous arrêter et de venir dans mon bureau immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas terminer en conseil de discipline ! hurla le proviseur derrière eux.

Arthur, lancé au grand galop, jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin, qui secoua la tête d'un air déterminé pour lui signifier que l'option "obéissance" n'était pas envisageable dans ce cas de figure précis.

Ils entendirent un bruit de course dans leur dos et virent le troisième surveillant lancé à leur poursuite quand ils regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule.

« Viens », dit Arthur, et, empoignant Merlin par le coude, il accéléra l'allure. Au moment où ils franchirent le portail, leur poursuivant abandonna, vaincu.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent à mi-parking avant de s'arrêter à leur tour, complètement, haletants comme des soufflets de forge.

-Bon sang ! dit Arthur, qui crachait ses poumons. On en aura fait, du sport, aujourd'hui... ça fait au moins... trois kilos en moins, ça, non ?

-On va... on va... se faire virer... à cause de cette histoire... , haleta Merlin en réponse. Tu as vu la tête... du proviseur ?

Arthur eut une grimace impuissante.

-On s'occupera de ça plus tard... la magie d'abord, pas vrai ?

Merlin acquiesça vigoureusement.

-La magie d'abord, approuva-t-il, essoufflé. Mais...pas ici. Pas à l'extérieur.

Arthur regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une idée.

-Dans les toilettes du café ? proposa-t-il, en désignant la rue d'en face.

Merlin acquiesça, et ils se remirent à courir côte à côte.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-On peut savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? dit l'officier de police furieux en regardant Gauvain et Mithian qui venaient de s'extraire de la voiture et se retrouvaient tous les deux les mains sur le capot.

-Ne croyez surtout pas qu'on ait quoi que ce soit contre les flics. Hein, Mithian ?

-Oh, non, rien du tout... d'ailleurs on avait pas vu que vous étiez des flics, on était juste...

-... un peu occupés à..., compléta Gauvain d'un ton éloquent.

-...vous savez, conclut Mithian, en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez... occupés à quoi... à prendre de la coke peut-être ? demanda le policier, abasourdi..

-Ah non, on ne touche pas à ce genre de cochonneries chez nous, dit Mithian, d'un ton méprisant. La drogue, c'est très mauvais pour la santé !

-Et comme je disais, on n'a vraiment rien contre les flics, d'ailleurs, personnellement, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être flic, dit Gauvain avec enthousiasme. A cause de la sirène, surtout. Comme dans Miami Vice, pimpon pimpon ! Boum ! Bang ! Ici l'agent Strenght, les suspects ont été interpellés. Je répète : les suspects ont été interpellés. Mais comme ma belle et moi, on était un peu... distraits, on n'a pas vraiment vu que vous arriviez en face, et...

-Vous venez de prendre cette rue en sens interdit et de provoquer un accident, est-ce que vous êtes soûls ? coupa l'officier de police, en les dévisageant avec méfiance.

-Ah, non, pour une fois, je ne le suis pas ! s'exclama joyeusement Gauvain en se redressant. Regardez ce que j'arrive à faire (il se mit sur une jambe et leva un bras). Sans tituber, vous avez vu ça ?! La lucidité incarnée, pas un gramme d'alcool dans le sang ! Allez-y, faites-moi faire votre machin-chose-test, là, et vous verrez ! Taux zéro ! Blanc comme neige !

Mithian étouffa un rire en regardant son homme faire le zouave.

La tête des deux policiers valait vraiment le détour.

-Bon, alors lequel de vous deux conduisait ? reprit l'officier d'un ton impatient.

Les deux tourtereaux répondirent simultanément : « moi ! » avant de rectifier « non, toi !» puis de conclure « nous ? ».

-C'est-à-dire qu'elle était sur mes genoux, reprit Gauvain, donc, techniquement...

-...on conduisait ensemble, affirma fièrement Mithian.

-Est-ce que vous êtes complètement inconscients ? demanda l'officier de police qui leur faisait face, médusé.

-Attends, tu n'as pas compris ce qu'ils sont en train de dire ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire.. Ils étaient en train de le faire au volant ! dit son coéquipier, sous le choc. Comme dans Basic Instinct 2 ! Moi qui croyais que ça n'existait que dans les films !

-Dan, la ferme !

-Mais c'est vrai, tu as vu comment on les a retrouvés l'un sur l'autre ? Si ça se trouve, ils ont fini au moment du choc ! Quand je vais raconter ça à ma femme ! C'est vraiment... vraiment...

-Des dangers publics ! hurla son collègue, le visage tout rouge.

-C'est un peu extrême quand même, comme jugement de valeur, intervint Gauvain.

-C'était...juste... une impulsion incontrôlable... , dit Mithian, d'un air innocent. Allez, ne nous dites pas ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ?

-NON CA NE NOUS EST JAMAIS ARRIVE MADEMOISELLE ! hurla l'officier. SI TOUT LE MONDE FAISAIT COMME VOUS VOUS SAVEZ COMBIEN DE MORTS IL Y AURAIT TOUS LES JOURS SUR LA ROUTE ?

-N'exagérons pas quand même... personne n'est mort, il n'y a eu qu'un petit peu de tôle froissée dit Mithian en roulant des yeux.

Et Gauvain mit une main devant son visage pour dissimuler son début de fou-rire.

-Quoi, ce que je suis en train de dire vous fait rire ? Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, parce que pour vos permis de conduire, c'est le retrait assuré, et l'amende dont vous allez écoper, je vous jure que vous allez la sentir passer ! Quant à la note pour avoir accidenté un véhicule de police...

-Hé, c'est vous qui nous êtes rentrés dedans ! protesta Gauvain.

-On ne... couche pas au volant... Monsieur Strenght ! C'est un comportement complètement irresponsable !

-Oui, c'est connu, chéri, les orgasmes entraînent des troubles de la concentration majeurs, lui glissa Mithian, d'un ton enjôleur.

-Tu sais que tu vas me donner des idées, toi ? dit Gauvain en embrassant sa princesse.

-Dan, appelle la dépanneuse qu'ils libèrent le passage, et fais venir des collègues pour m'embarquer ces deux malades au poste, qu'on enregistre leurs dépositions !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon de thé, Arthur et Merlin passèrent devant le comptoir sans commander et se dirigèrent directement vers les toilettes des hommes. Arthur verrouilla la porte derrière eux, Merlin posa ses affaires dans un coin, et ils s'octroyèrent dix secondes pour retrouver leur respiration.

-Tu auras assez d'intimité ici ? demanda Arthur en effectuant un tour d'horizon pour vérifier que les boxes étaient vides.

Merlin hocha la tête et répondit :

-Ca ira.

Les yeux d'Arthur pétillèrent légèrement et il dit :

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'action. Ca me rappelle la belle époque.

-La belle époque... tu veux dire, celle où on ne faisait que courir tout le temps pour échapper aux monstres et aux sorciers ? demanda Merlin, amusé malgré lui.

-Ca me manque, parfois, dit Arthur, avec un léger sourire. L'aventure. Les quêtes. Les batailles...Pas à toi ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Oh que non, dit-il, en roulant des yeux.

-Jamais ? insista Arthur, qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Non ! Je suis bien content de ne plus avoir à courir en permanence pour m'assurer que personne n'essaie de t'assassiner. C'était une vie beaucoup trop stressante... tout le temps à me faire du souci pour toi...

-Les rôles sont inversés dans cette vie, tu vois ? Maintenant, c'est moi ton garde du corps, dit Arthur, enchanté.

Merlin lui adressa un regard amusé et répondit :

-Pas du jeu... vu l'équipe de choc qui t'assiste...j'étais tout seul pour faire le travail à Camelot, je te rappelle ! Alors que tu as Mona.

-Oh ! On peut toujours compter sur Mona pour mettre le bazar. Cette fille est terrible. Je suis bien contente qu'elle soit de notre côté et pas contre nous.

Merlin haussa les sourcils en murmurant : « ça... c'est certain ! »

Puis, il puis s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, et dit :

-Maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de concentration.

Arthur hocha solennellement la tête.

Merlin envoya un SMS à Morgane.

_« Je suis prêt à rouvrir une nouvelle fenêtre. Est-ce que tout est en place de ton côté ? »._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

_« Prête », _renvoya Morgane.

Lancelot s'était de nouveau arrêté, et il s'était garé à quelque distance de la route.

Cette fois-ci, l'exercice allait être périlleux...

Morgane reçut le SMS d'avertissement.

_De : Merlin : a : tous : « attention, serrez les flux, nouvelle fenêtre de cinquante secondes »._

Dans les toilettes du café, le jeune magicien ferma les yeux, et, plongeant en lui-même, déverrouilla la Source.

La magie rugit à sa rencontre, pressée, impatiente.

Il se mit à compter à voix haute :

_Un. Deux. Trois._

Morgane sentit le flux remonter en elle et étendit les mains. Elle n'avait jamais ouvert deux couloirs de déplacement instantanés à la fois, mais elle avait le sentiment d'avoir incroyablement mûri en magie, grâce à ce qu'elle avait vécu à Camlann, et elle n'eut pas d'hésitation. A la lisière de sa conscience, elle sentait rugir le pouvoir de Merlin lui-même, aussi familier que si c'était le sien propre, et elle se demanda, si Wildor n'avait pas raison à leur sujet, et si l'expérience extrême qu'ils avaient faite ensemble au moment de la grande bataille ne les avait pas rapprochés au point d'en faire des jumeaux en magie, ou presque. Elle sentait encore la magie de Merlin se déverser en elle, puissante et vrombissante, à travers le chemin des runes, et du démon. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ces intermédiaires n'existaient plus, et ils étaient sans doute que ne l'avaient jamais été deux magiciens avant eux. La sensation était délicieuse. La magie chantait dans sa chair, dans ses cellules, dans son sang, dans ses yeux, dans ses doigts.

Une main au sol, une main vers le ciel, la grande prêtresse de la magie mit en place le bouclier de protection destiné à voiler la manoeuvre.

_Quatre... cinq...six..._

Wildor et Thomas lancèrent chacun leur sort d'invisibilité personnel et y ajoutèrent un sort d'envol. Leurs pieds décollèrent du sol à l'instant où ils disparaissaient, leurs silhouettes, s'effaçant complètement pour se fondre dans le paysage comme s'ils étaient deux caméléons.

_Sept, huit..._

Morgane étendit ses mains devant elle, et les deux fenêtres de déplacement instantané s'ouvrirent dans un éclair face à chacun de ses disciples.

_Neuf, dix._

Merlin sentait l'arc du pouvoir se tendre en lui. Il éprouvait les moindres gestes de Morgane comme s'il les accomplissait lui-même... la fluidité avec laquelle elle maniait la magie... la précision avec laquelle elle le faisait. C'était un travail d'orfèvre, et il aurait voulu pouvoir se laisser émerveiller par ses capacités, mais il devait tenir et résister à l'attraction de la Source...

_Onze, douze, treize..._

Thomas se matérialisa dans la cuisine de Safia Faouaz.

Wildor se matérialisa dans le salon de Jérémy Grassy.

Ils flottaient tous les deux dans les airs, à un pied au-dessus du sol.

Ils tenaient tous le deux leurs sacs à la main.

_Quatorze, quinze, seize._

Ils se positionnèrent au-dessus de l'épicentre de chaque incendie, et prononcèrent les sorts de gravitation destinés à faire flotter les débris au-dessus du site, en apesanteur.

_Dix sept, dix-huit._

Ils retirèrent les sachets plastiques et les rangèrent dans leurs poches.

_Dix-neuf... vingt... vingt et un._

Arthur regarda la sueur perler sur le front de Merlin.

Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, ses yeux, flamboyants comme l'or pur, ses mains, crispées devant lui comme s'il essayait de s'arrimer à quelque chose. Il tremblait sous l'effort de contention manifeste auquel il se contraignait.

_Vingt deux._

_Vingt-trois._

_-Merlin... le flux tangue ! _prévint Morgane à travers leur lien télépathique. _Il me faut de la linéarité pour reproduire les déflagrations à l'identique !_

_-Je sais... il y a trop de pression... ça donne des turbulences ! mais si je donne plus de mou, je ne pourrai pas refermer les vannes tout de suite ! Je risque d'être emporté dans la vague... vas-y, lance le sort, Morgane ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux tenir comme ça !_

Morgane serra les dents, les deux mains étendue devant elle, et plissa les yeux, regardant Wildor et Thomas à travers les fenêtres, cherchant à cibler son pouvoir avec une précision que les turbulences du flux lui interdisaient. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur...

Les yeux de Merlin se révulsèrent alors qu'il était soulevé par la puissance de la magie qui voulait déferler en l'emportant avec lui. Il allait décoller. Il allait...

-Reste avec moi, Merlin, dit Arthur d'une voix ferme, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Et le contact de son ami l'ancra à la réalité, l'empêchant de s'envoler, l'aidant à garder sa focale.

-Trente-deux, trente-trois, trente-quatre, récita la voix calme d'Arthur. Respire, Merlin. Tu peux garder le contrôle, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Merlin resserra son emprise sur le flux, se laissant guider par la voix d'Arthur, et les remous s'apaisèrent soudain pour céder place à un cours puissant et tranquille.

Les yeux de Morgane flamboyèrent à l'instant où la magie se stabilisa, et elle envoya son pouvoir à travers les fenêtres. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait ça. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé sa magie _à travers _un couloir de déplacement instantané. Mais elle sut, à l'instant où deux étincelles naissaient au centre des deux nuées de débris suspendues dans les airs, qu'elle avait réussi à fournir exactement le niveau d'énergie qu'il fallait pour reproduire les souffles des deux explosions. Thomas et Wildor prirent les couloirs en sens inverse à l'instant où les débris s'éparpillaient sur les deux sites, retombant exactement dans la bonne disposition pour faire croire à ceux qui les trouveraient qu'ils avaient toujours été là.

_Quarante-cinq, quarante-six._

Les deux jeunes magiciens se matérialisèrent à l'entrée des couloirs de déplacement instantané, les yeux brillants.

_Quarante-huit._

Morgane referma les fenêtres.

_Quarante-neuf_

Elle désactiva le bouclier d'invisibilité.

_Cinquante._

_-Opération terminée, coupe les vannes !_

_-_C'est comme une danse, murmura Lancelot, subjugué, en regardant les trois magiciens s'étreindre chaleureusement en s'exclamant : "opération réussie!"

Merlin haleta, cramponné aux mains d'Arthur qui l'ancraient à la réalité, et il referma brutalement la porte de la Source avant de rouvrir les yeux, couvert de transpiration.

-C'est fait, dit-il, d'une voix haletante.

Arthur hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, en regardant les yeux à nouveau bleus de son ami qui venait de revenir à lui-même.

-Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être facile, dit-il, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

-C'est comme de monter un barrage pour arrêter le cours d'un fleuve puissant, répondit Merlin, d'une voix altérée. Puis, de forer une ouverture à l'intérieur de ce barrage pour laisser un filet d'eau s'en écouler quand même. Ce simple petit trou à l'air insignifiant fragilise toute la structure. S'il n'est pas rebouché très vite, il causera son effondrement. Parce que l'eau... coule. Et la magie est comme elle. Elle n'est pas faite pour rester... prisonnière. Elle veut juste jaillir... et m'entraîner avec elle... pour suivre son cours naturel.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu aies l'air épuisé, murmura Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin sourit, et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

-Merci d'avoir été mon ancre, Arthur.

Le jeune homme eut un rire, secoua la tête, et dit solennellement :

-Merci d'être la mienne tous les jours de ma vie, Merlin.

Il lui tendit la main. Merlin la prit.

Arthur l'aida à se relever d'une poussée énergique avant de l'épousseter du revers de la main.

-Alors, Sire Merlin, où va-t-on maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Pourfendre des griffons ? Sauver des vies ?

-S'asseoir en classe ? proposa Merlin, d'une voix piteuse.

-Oui, dit Arthur en riant. Il y a ça comme option, aussi. Bon sang ! Crois-moi si tu veux, mais pour la première fois de mes deux vies, je crois que je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir toutes ces années où tu as fait semblant d'être un simple serviteur. Qu'est-ce que tu as dû trouver ça frustrant !

-Pas tant que ça, dit Merlin, amusé. Il y avait des jours où c'était même plutôt drôle... mais c'était surtout... riche d'enseignements.

-Ah oui ? Lesquels ? demanda Arthur, avec un gros doute.

-C'est un bon remède contre l'orgueil ? répondit Merlin.

Il prit une inspiration et ajouta d'un ton ferme :

-Haut les cœurs, Arthur Pendragon. Le chevalier qui a affronté un dragon en colère autrefois peut bien affronter un proviseur furieux dans celle-ci.

-J'ai comme l'impression que le grand maître de la magie aimerait jouer les demoiselles en détresse sur ce coup-là, dit Arthur en riant.

-Je peux ? demanda Merlin d'un air réjoui.

-Non, répondit Arthur, d'un ton amusé. Souviens-toi de ce que tu dis toujours... "je ne suis pas une fille"... n'espère même pas changer de version juste au moment où ça t'arrange. Tu vas être mon fidèle compagnon d'armes... et venir affronter le dragon avec moi... sans pâlir ni faiblir... parce que tu es un Seigneur des Dragons... un vrai...

-Tu parles. La tâche était beaucoup plus simple avec Kilgarrah !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

«_C'est fait », _lut Léon, sur l'écran de son téléphone.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'équipe de la police scientifique atteignait la maison de Safia Faouaz.

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, et souffla profondément.

Ca avait été juste. Très juste. Il faudrait qu'il offre une tournée à Gauvain et Mithian pour saluer leur intervention d'urgence... quand ils ressortiraient tous les deux du poste de police ! Et qu'il trouve le moyen d'éviter qu'ils ne perdent leur permis de conduire... sinon, il serait bon pour leur servir de chauffeur pour l'année à venir.

Mais le plus important était que... l'opération avait réussi.

C'était incroyable, c'était inespéré, et pourtant.

Malgré le plan d'action bancal, malgré les techniques douteuses, malgré la liberté d'improvisation dont chacun avait fait preuve, en travaillant ensemble, ils y étaient arrivés !

Léon goûta un moment à la victoire... après avoir frôlé tant de fois la crise cardiaque, ça faisait du bien !

Il ne s'en fallut que d'une demi-heure pour que ses collègues du labo commencent à l'appeler en s'exclamant qu'ils avaient trouvé de nouveaux éléments à côté desquels la première équipe semblait être passée, et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son moral remonter en flèche.

Maintenant, il devait retourner voir Safia Faouaz. Il avait quelques détails à mettre au point avec elle en prévision de l'interrogatoire officiel qui suivrait la découverte du Taizer.

Il redoutait juste d'avoir à se frotter, une fois encore, à Térésa Torez, mais elle n'était pas là quand il arriva devant la cellule de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci leva les yeux sur lui avec impatience quand il entra.

-Est-ce que tout se passe comme vous le vouliez ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, lui répondit-il, avec un sourire rassurant. J'ai réussi à faire croire à mon équipe que j'avais trouvé un Taizer sur les lieux de l'électrocution. Quand je vais venir t'interroger tout à l'heure, tu vas confirmer qu'il est à toi, et que, quand vous vous êtes disputées, Eléanore et toi, c'est de ça que tu t'es servie pour l'assommer. Quand je vais te demander où, quand et pourquoi tu t'es procuré cette arme, tu vas dire que le type qui te l'a vendu traînait devant l'établissement et que tu l'as acheté parce que tu avais peur de te faire agresser en rentrant chez toi,. Tu préciseras que tu comptais l'utiliser juste pour te défendre, et que tu ne savais pas que ça pouvait être dangereux à ce point-là. Ta copine et toi, vous vous êtes disputées très fort toutes les deux ?

-Elle a crié sur moi... et elle m'a secouée... mais ce n'était pas trop fort...

-Tu vas mentir tu vas dire que tu as eu peur. Tu avais laissé le Taizer dans la poche de ton manteau... sur la chaise... tu l'as attrapé, et quand tu as vu qu'Eléanore ne voulait plus te lâcher, tu t'en es servie pour te défendre, d'accord ?

Safia hocha la tête.

-Et pour l'incendie ?

-Une fuite de gaz. L'étincelle provoquée par le Taizer l'a enflammée...

Léon parla encore pendant quelques minutes avec la jeune fille avant de ressortir de sa cellule.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Quand il se retourna, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul...

Térésa Torez le dévisageait d'un air accusateur.

Et Léon réalisa soudain qu'elle avait tout entendu.

Le sang se retira de son visage alors que les yeux de la jeune femme étincelaient.

-A quoi est-ce que vous jouez, inspecteur Knight ? demanda la psychologue, d'une voix menaçante.


	53. Chapitre 52

**_Julie : il faut bien qu'ils aient quelques difficultés :)_**

**_Tinette : merci :) oui, il fallait bien que certains découvrent le pot aux roses... effectivement, Léon va devoir dire la vérité à Térésa...qui, en effet, est une gentille psychologue (pas idiote du tout). Réussira-t-il à la convaincre ? Attention, il risque d'avoir un autre adversaire... autrement plus acharné ! Gauvain et Mithian sont fidèles à eux-mêmes... complètement fous ! c'est pour ça qu'on les aime XD_**

**_Tonksinette : Gauvain lui a dit son nom d'abord si tu relis bien :). Merlin et Arthur ont toujours des ennuis, ce sont les champions pour ça ! Sur ce coup-là, Léon n'est pas loin derrière, mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer les capacités de tous nos amis à retomber sur leurs pattes, comme les chats :). Ils peuvent être très inventifs quand ils le veulent bien ! Quant à la manière dont Merlin et Arthur gagneront leur vie ? Vous verrez :)._**

**_Violette : j'espère que tu te reposes bien et que tu te remets de ton hospitalisation ! Pour l'habillage sur la banquette arrière... il y a des moyens de faire sans parader, et puis, c'était trop le speed pour qu'ils s'amusent à s'observer l'un l'autre. Pour ta question sur les effets des sorts de guérison. Quand ils sont pratiqués de manière "professionnelle" (sur une maladie) ils se lancent rapidement, la maladie guérit, ensuite l'organisme se met en sommeil pour gérer le contre-coup. Mais les nouveaux magiciens ne sont pas "malades" et ils n'ont pas non plus lancé de sorts de guérison. Ils se sont servis de la magie comme d'un outil de substitution. Matthias est toujours techniquement paraplégique, mais quand la Source est ouverte, la magie remplace ses connexions nerveuses abîmées et il s'en sert pour marcher, un peu comme un système bis. Même chose pour Paul, il a en quelque sorte restructuré son organisme d'instinct avec l'aide de la magie (sans savoir comment il a fait lui-même) mais l'effet n'est pas pérenne, les changements sont directement alimentés par la magie, d'où le fait q'il y a un retour à l'état antérieur quand la Source est coupée. _**

**_Pour la série, si, je suppose que Merlin et Arthur sont en S (avec toutes les sciences qu'il se mangent !). Merci pour l'incohérence, faut que je corrige o_o tu as raison c'est la famille Inkbell pas Faouaz. Euh pour les heures de maths mdr on va dire qu'ils en avaient une en début et une en fin de matinée :). Et bien vu tu avais flairé la perspicacité de Térésa Torez :). C'est clair qu'ils sont un peu dans la mouise !_**

**_Princesse Kawaii : ils auront l'occasion de travailler ensemble :)_**

**_Theod : moi aussi j'ai aimé écrire les séances de magie pressée :). La synchronisation et l'entraide... j'aime bien, et puis, un peu de difficulté pour nos amis magiciens leur permet de s'améliorer dans leur domaine de prédilection ! Tu préfères Mona à Morgane ? Tu aimes vraiment les sorcières, toi, avoue :). Mona est plus "sauvage", Morgane est en effet la version "classe". Gauvain-Mithian... que pouvaient-ils trouver d'autre lol. Merlin continue de tutoyer Arthur, il est en mode maître et lycéen à la fois, c'est normal :). La psy n'est pas l'ennemie la plus dangereuse de nos amis... _**

**_Shmi : merci :) j'essaie d'être au moins un peu cohérent dans ce que je raconte sachant que j'écris pas du tout de policiers d'habitude !_**

**_Lily-Anna : oui, ce serait rageant qu'ils échouent si près du but... mais n'oublions pas que nous avons là une équipe de choc qui est capable de rebondir ! _**

**_Bon, la grippe m'anéantit, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir et je suis toujours pas en arrêt, alors avec mon cerveau au ralenti, ce sera un petit début de chapitre :). Sachant que je veux boucler l'enquête sur ce chapitre. Ca fait que j'aurai du pain sur la planche demain o_o. Bonne lecture à tous quand même et désolé de vous avoir faits attendre :)._**

**CHAPITRE 52**

-Vous avez... espionné cette conversation, dit Léon, sous le choc.

-J'ai fait mieux que ça... je l'ai enregistrée, répondit Térésa Torez, en lui montrant la bande.

_J'ai été tellement stupide, _pensa Léon, horrifié, face au trophée que la psychologue victorieuse exhibait. _J'aurais dû voir qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose... j'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent._

Maintenant, il était trop tard. Avoir si brillamment réussi, pour être démasqué d'une manière aussi stupide, pour avoir manqué d'attention alors qu'il aurait pu éviter de se précipiter, le plongea l'espace d'un instant en plein désespoir. Tout était perdu. Madeline Jost, Safia Faouaz et Jérémy Grassy ne seraient pas relâchés. Leurs dons seraient découverts, les magiciens seraient traqués, et leurs pouvoirs utilisés à d'obscures fins politiques... Tout ça, à cause de lui.

Térésa Torez pointa le menton en avant et l'affronta du regard en s'exclamant :

-Safia était en plein choc avec juste avant de vous parler. Elle éprouvait un tel sentiment de culpabilité... une telle angoisse... quand je suis retournée la voir, juste après votre entretien, elle était juste _soulagée. _Mais quand je lui ai demandé ce que vous lui aviez dit pour la rassurer à ce point-là... elle est restée très évasive. Un peu plus tard... il y a eu cette panne de courant... et j'ai observé votre réaction. Vous n'étiez pas surpris, inspecteur Knight. Et quand le commissaire a dit que toutes les données étaient perdues... vous êtes resté si calme. Comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle. C'est alors j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons à votre sujet. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de découvrir ce que vous maniganciez. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je viens d'entendre. Vous êtes en train... de truquer cette enquête, de A à Z.

Léon la regarda droit dans les yeux.

A rien ne servait de nier à ce stade.

Mais peut-être pouvait-il encore éviter que cette femme trop perspicace aille le vendre aux autres, ruinant tous ses efforts... si seulement il réussissait à la convaincre.

-Oui. C'est vrai. J'ai truqué cette enquête, affirma-t-il.

-Je vais en informer vos supérieurs immédiatement, dit Térésa Torez, prête à joindre le geste à la parole.

-Non. S'il vous plaît, dit Léon, en l'attrapant par le poignet.

-Lâchez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt en rougissant. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'aurait menacée...

-C'est le bien de Safia que j'agis, dit-il, en secouant la tête. Vous, plus que quiconque, devriez pouvoir comprendre !

-Quel bien croyez-vous faire à cette adolescente en transformant la vérité en mensonge pour elle ! Quel exemple croyez-vous lui donner ? Vous êtes un officier de police ! Vous êtes censé servir la justice, pas... la détourner ! dit Térésa Torez, courroucée.

-Je fais ce que je fais pour une bonne raison, s'écria Léon. Vous parlez de la vérité, mais vous êtes tellement loin du compte. Parfois, la vérité doit juste... être protégée. Safia Faouaz est innocente, elle ne mérite pas d'être envoyée en maison de redressement, ni ses parents d'être incarcérés comme terroristes alors que ce sont tous les deux des gens sans histoires. Madeline Jost a deux enfants qui l'attendent chez elle et Jérémy Grassy n'a pas commis d'autre crime que d'être plus à l'aise dans ses jeux vidéos que dans la vraie vie. Vous êtes psychologue vous êtes censée aider les personnes vulnérables... pas chercher à les enfoncer. C'est exactement ce que je cherche à faire, moi aussi. Sur cette affaire, les seules méthodes pour y parvenir ne sont pas celles qui sont jugées orthodoxes, voilà tout.

Térésa Torez dévisagea Léon avec stupeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Que si vous voulez que tout se termine bien, vous avez tout intérêt à garder ce que vous venez d'entendre pour vous, lui répondit Léon, d'un air entendu.

-Vous essayez de me manipuler, dit Térésa, d'un ton accusateur, en plissant les yeux.

-C'est faux, affirma Léon. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. Il m'en reste très peu pour tout remettre en ordre. Mais quand ce sera chose faite... je vous promets que... je vous expliquerai tout. Je vous demande d'attendre jusque là. Gardez votre preuve contre moi si vous le jugez nécessaire, mais ne la montrez à personne. Et si ce que j'ai à vous dire quand tout sera terminé ne vous convainc pas... rien ne vous empêchera de l'utiliser pour me faire tomber et pour rouvrir l'enquête. Mais de grâce... ne me mettez pas de bâtons dans les roues maintenant. Parce que cinq vies dépendent de moi en ce moment, et que c'est mon devoir... d'aider ces gens.

-Et les vies des victimes, qu'en faites vous ? s'exclama la psychologue indignée. La petite Eléanore Inkbell, Jasper et Shelly Desmond... Ils sont encore à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est...plongés dans le coma... peut-être ne survivront-ils pas !

-Ils survivront, dit Léon, avec certitude.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda Térésa Torez.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant, mais vous le saurez si vous me laissez aller jusqu'au bout de mon travail, murmura-t-il.

La psychologue fronça les sourcils.

-Vous me demandez... de vous laisser faire, sur la simple foi de votre parole que vous agissez pour le mieux ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Je suis un homme d'honneur, répondit calmement Léon. Je tiens toujours parole.

La psychologue cligna des yeux, ébranlée, et dit :

-Je ne vois pas de trace de duperie dans vos yeux...

-Parce que ça n'en est pas une.

-Mais ce que vous me demandez de faire... c'est complètement fou.

-Croyez-moi, j'ai été forcé de faire des choses plus folles encore pour protéger les miens, répondit Léon, avec un léger sourire.

-Les vôtres, répéta Térésa Torez, perplexe. Qui sont-ils ?

-Pas des terroristes, ça, je peux vous le jurer, répondit Léon.

Il fit un pas en avant.

-Térésa... si vous voulez connaître toute la vérité, il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, je sais que vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter. Mais si vous êtes la femme que je crois, vous n'irez pas me dénoncer avant d'être certaine que c'est le bon choix. Je vous en prie. Laissez-moi une chance.

La jeune femme le dévisagea longuement, puis murmura avec un frisson :

-Très bien, inspecteur Knight. Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir. Mais je vous préviens... si je ne suis pas convaincue par ce que vous me direz à ce moment-là, je révèlerai toute votre supercherie, et vous tomberez.

-Merci pour Safia, dit Léon, en hochant solennellement la tête. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des auditions à finaliser.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot roulait à vive allure en direction du centre de Londres quand Morgane reçut un nouveau SMS de Léon.

« _Entre en contact avec Perceval pour connaître les chambres d'Eléonore Inkbell, Jasper Desmond, et Shelly Desmond. Ils vont avoir besoin de soins »._

Elle texta rapidement :

_«Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie pour les guérir. Nous avons déjà pris beaucoup trop de risques avec les deux premières fenêtres.»_

Léon lui répondit :

_« Il va falloir en prendre encore. Le travail n'est pas terminé. Cette enquête doit aboutir à un non lieu. Pas de victimes, pas de crimes. »._

Morgane soupira.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était au téléphone avec Perceval, qui lui décrivait la situation des trois accidentés. Léon l'avait envoyé regarder dans leurs dossiers médicaux. Eléonore Inkbell avait un hématome cérébral, Jasper Desmond et sa fille souffraient de divers traumatismes. Ils étaient tous les trois plongés dans un coma dont l'issue était incertaine.

-Merlin saura les soigner. Il a guéri votre père et Gaïus du cancer, s'exclama Perceval, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Mais nous ne voulons pas que ces trois personnes aient l'air d'être des miraculées... Cinq guérisons inexplicables dans le même hôpital, en l'espace de quelques jours seulement, voilà qui risque d'attirer beaucoup trop l'attention...

-Gaïus est hors de l'hôpital et il n'ira pas faire d'autres examens. Personne ne s'est encore rendu compte qu'Uther était en rémission. Il n'a pas encore repris conscience, et le docteur Dreux le croit à l'agonie.

-Mais il finira bien par se rendre compte que ce n'est pas le cas, objecta Morgane. Et alors, il sera un miraculé. Nous n'en voulons pas d'autres, parce que ça signifie de nouveaux problèmes en perspective.

-Il suffira de doser les sortilèges, intervint Thomas, depuis la banquette arrière. Pour l'hématome cérébral, par exemple... nous pouvons accélérer sa résorption sans la conclure, juste, en nous assurant qu'Eléanore Inkbell ne souffrira d'aucune séquelle quand elle ressortira de son coma.

-Bonne idée, affirma Perceval. Si les prochains IRM montraient une bonne évolution, sans qu'elle soit totale, les médecins ne seraient certainement pas trop alarmés.

-Et puis, Léon a raison, dit Wildor. Pas de victimes, pas de crimes. Nous sommes responsables pour les blessures de ces gens. C'est la magie qui les a causées, c'est à la magie de les réparer. Je suis certain que Merlin sera d'accord avec ça, même si ça nécessite d'ouvrir une troisième fenêtre.

-Je te rappelle plus tard dit Morgane à Perceval.

Lancelot lui jeta un coup d'oeil pensif.

-Vous allez les guérir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

Et, avec un soupir, elle contacta son frère.

-Morgane ? lui répondit-il d'une voix aux aguets.

-Comment vont les choses de votre côté, Arthur ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment fièrement, si tu veux tout savoir. On est à deux pas du lycée, Merlin et moi, et justement... on était en train de se demander si on n'allait pas t'appeler pour te demander ton aide...

-Vous avez des soucis ? demanda Morgane, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien... disons que pour pallier aux urgences, on a été obligés de sortir du cours sans autorisation, de provoquer une émeute, et de filer entre les doigts du proviseur... donc, je crois bien qu'on est mûrs pour le conseil de discipline... mais à part ça tout va bien... et chez toi ?

-Passe-moi Merlin, ordonna Morgane.

Arthur s'exécuta.

-Au secours, dit Merlin au téléphone.

-En voilà une manière de parler, ô grand maître de la magie, dit Morgane avec un petit sourire.

-Le grand maître de la magie n'aime pas beaucoup les savons chez le proviseur...

-Tu as l'air stressé...

-Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'on était censés s'accrocher jusqu'au BAC ? Je ne vois pas trop comment on va pouvoir s'en sortir pour éviter l'exclusion cette fois-ci...

-Avec un petit coup de pouce de ta tutrice préférée ? proposa Morgane.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit Merlin. A propos... bien manoeuvré avec tes sortilèges. Tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure.

-Tu m'as vue faire ?s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je t'ai sentie.

-Je t'ai senti aussi, murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire. Avec toutes ces turbulences, maintenir le flux relevait d'un véritable exploit. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras recommencer une troisième fois ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? demanda Merlin, alarmé.

-Nous avons trois blessés à l'hôpital et Léon insiste pour que nous allions les soigner, répondit Morgane.

-Les victimes des accidents.

-Oui.

Elle l'entendit prendre une inspiration déterminée.

-Compte sur moi.

Et comment en aurait-il été autrement ? Merlin ne savait pas dire non quand il s'agissait de venir en aide à son prochain.

-Je serai au lycée dans vingt minutes, promit-elle. Je vous rejoins chez le proviseur. Essayez de ne pas mourir en attendant mon arrivée.

-J'aimerais bien savoir comment, se désespéra-t-il.

-Invente une histoire qui le fasse pleurer, lui conseilla Morgane.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis un menteur lamentable...

-Arthur t'aidera, dit-elle d'une voix confiante. J'arrive aussi vite que possible pour vous sauver et on part tous pour l'hôpital pour régler notre dernier problème.

Morgane raccrocha et dit à Lancelot:

-Cap sur la cité des Lilas.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de nous ramener, s'exclama Wildor. Il y a trois blessés, nous avons besoin d'être autant de magiciens si nous voulons agir sur une fenêtre de cinquante secondes.

-Je sais ça, dit Morgane à son disciple. Mais je ne peux pas aller rencontrer le proviseur habillée comme ça, tu m'as regardée ?

Wildor loucha sur sa robe très décolletée et Thomas pouffa de rire quand Morgane ajouta :

-Franchement, ça ne ferait pas sérieux... je suis censée être un modèle parental, pas une call girl en rendez-vous. En tant que soeur aînée... et tutrice, il faut quand même que j'aie une minimum de crédibilité. Donc, nous allons Cité des Lilas pour que je puisse me changer, et ensuite, nous partirons au Queen Mary pour récupérer Merlin et Arthur.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient cours cet après-midi ? intervint Lancelot.

-Urgence familiale, répondit Morgane en roulant des yeux. Je vais les sortir de cours pour aujourd'hui, ça vaudra mieux que de les pousser à provoquer une autre catastrophe en bouleversant tout le lycée pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Lancelot et à son costume impeccable et réalisa brusquement :

-Tu serais excellent dans le rôle du modèle parental. Tu veux bien venir avec moi et jouer le rôle du beau-frère sérieux ?

-Du beau-frère sérieux, répéta Lancelot.

-Je suis sûre que je ferai encore plus d'effet à Monsieur le Proviseur si je suis mariée à un homme comme toi, dit Morgane, d'un air satisfait.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Arthur à Merlin, avec impatience.

-Qu'elle arrive, répondit Merlin, avec une grimace. Et... de trouver une histoire pour faire pleurer le proviseur en l'attendant. J'adore ta sœur, mais parfois... elle a de ces idées !

-J'ai parlé au prof de maths de ton oncle malade, dit Arthur, d'un air incertain. Ca pourrait faire une bonne histoire triste, ça, non ?

-Oui, sans doute, dit Merlin, d'un ton dubitatif. Sauf que... Gaïus va très bien.

-Je sais ça. Mais on s'en fiche. L'important ce n'est pas que ce soit vrai, c'est que le proviseur croit que ça l'est.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son ami d'un regard critique.

Merlin avait l'air stressé, et prêt pour l'action, mais pas du tout éploré. Il allait falloir lui faire répéter son rôle.

-Pense à quelque chose de triste, ordonna-t-il.

-Pour quoi faire ? répondit Merlin, stupéfait.

-Si tu pleures pour de vrai, ce sera encore plus crédible, dit Arthur avec enthousiasme.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, rétorqua Merlin en riant.

-Allez, dit Arthur. Un petit effort, Merlin. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'arrêtais pas de fondre en larmes pour un oui ou pour un non... tu vas bien trouver le moyen de nous en verser une ou deux maintenant qu'on en a besoin !

-Ca ne vient pas sur commande, figure-toi ! dit Merlin en s'empourprant. Je ne suis pas triste, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, je ne vais pas fondre en larmes, ce ne serait pas logique !

Arthur croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard supérieur.

-Je ne t'aime pas, affirma-t-il.

Merlin lui adressa un regard blanc sous-titré : _mais bien sûr et mon œil avec_.

-Je ne veux plus qu'on dorme ensemble, insista Arthur.

-Tant mieux, comme ça, je ne t'entendrai plus ronfler, se moqua Merlin, franchement amusé.

-Hé ! dit Arthur, piqué au vif. Dis tout de suite que tu en as marre de moi ?

-Ca se pourrait, dit Merlin en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu mens ! protesta Arthur.

-Tu mens encore plus mal que moi, lui répondit Merlin.

-Bon, d'accord, c'était nul comme idée, reconnut Arthur. Laisse tomber les larmes... essaie juste de prendre un air désespéré, tu veux ?

-Je vais essayer, dit Merlin en riant.

Et ils se dirigèrent courageusement vers l'entrée du lycée.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Philéas Kramer bouillonnait littéralement de colère. Piégé. Il avait été piégé. Il avait eu des heures pour tourner et retourner ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin dans sa tête, et, à chaque fois qu'il cherchait à décortiquer le problème dans un sens ou dans un autre, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : ces deux call girls n'étaient pas venues chez lui par hasard. Dans quel monde magique deux filles sublimes comme celles-ci sonnaient chez un homme par erreur avant de lui sortir le grand jeu, pour finir par l'attacher à son lit ? Elles avaient été envoyées par ses ennemis, pour l'empêcher de se rendre à son travail, et de boucler l'affaire Grassy. Et il avait été aussi stupide que prévu. Il ne cessait de se traiter d'imbécile pour avoir succombé à la tentation aussi facilement.

Ces terroristes étaient bien plus dangereux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer... ils avaient deviné qu'il était leur plus redoutable adversaire, et ils avaient décidé d'agir pour le neutraliser, en comptant sur le fait qu'il serait incapable de résister à ses pulsions.

Maintenant, il était attaché à son lit... incapable de bouger... mais plus pour longtemps.

En se débattant comme un acharné, il avait réussi à libérer l'une de ses mains, et il avait ensuite détaché ses chevilles.

Il n'était plus lié que par un poignet, celui qui était entravé par la paire de menottes dont il n'avait pas les clés... mais du diable s'il se laisserait immobiliser plus longtemps !

Personne ne l'empêcherait de revenir à son enquête.

Il démantèlerait cette organisation terroriste, il démasquerait tous ces fous furieux qui s'étaient ligués contre lui. Il ferait tomber les têtes de tous ceux qui leur avaient prêté main forte...

Et ce n'était certainement pas une foutue paire de menottes qui allait l'arrêter...

Haletant, en nage, Philéas Kramer tendit sa main libre pour essayer d'attraper son arme de service dans la commode qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Ses doigts effleurèrent la poignée... mais il lui manquait deux centimètres pour pouvoir tirer le tiroir vers lui. Il rugit, jura, se débattit de plus belle, tira sur les menottes de toutes ses forces.

_Je les enverrai tous en prison pour le restant de leurs jours, _pensa-t-il, en rage, en se démettant le bras pour gagner du champ.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

**PARTIE 2**

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo)**

_-_Et comment vous est venue... cette idée ? dit le jeune policier rouge pivoine qui était de corvée de déposition en jetant un coup d'oeil à Mithian et Gauvain, qui étaient assis face à lui, avec des sourires impitoyables.

-Je sais que ça risque d'être difficile pour vous, dit Gauvain, en le considérant d'un œil plein de compassion. Mais essayez d'imaginer que vous ayez une petite amie.

-J'ai..., voulut protester le jeune homme.

-Oui, peut-être, mais essayez d'imaginer que votre petite amie soit la fille la plus sexy de toute la création.

-Flatteur, dit Mithian, en haussant un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas une flatterie... c'est un constat, princesse, lui rétorqua Gauvain, le regard pétillant. Vous nous trouvez pas que je suis parfaitement objectif, Monsieur l'agent ? Franchement... regardez-la.

-Euh...

-Vous ne me trouvez pas sexy ? dit Mithian, les sourcils froncés.

-Si, bien sûr, mais...

-Quoi, c'est parce que je ne suis pas en jupe ? Je déteste les jupes. Vous avez déjà essayé de courir avec une jupe, vous ?

-Ce n'est pas précisément dans mes habitudes, dit le policier, les yeux exhorbités.

-Elle fait bien de demander, vous savez. On ne peut jamais savoir ce que font les gens de leur temps libre, nota Gauvain. Un de mes amis est comme ça... un air si innocent qu'on lui donnerait le bon dieu dans confession. Vous le croiseriez dans la rue... eh bien je suis prêt à parier que vous vous diriez : « ce gars-là est puceau ou je ne m'y connais pas »... alors qu'en fait... pas du tout. Il fait partie d'un trio. Depuis que j'ai appris ça, moi, je me dis que les gens sont capables de tout. Vous, par exemple. Si ça se trouve, tous les soirs, vous portez des jupes, et personne n'en sait rien.

-C'est ridicule !

-Ne soyez pas si sévère envers vous-même... il y a plein de bonnes façons de s'amuser dans la vie, dir joyeusement Gauvain.

-Et puis, de toutes façons, on peut être sexy en jeans, lui répondit Mithian. On peut même être sexy avec un vieux T-shirt. Sexy, c'est dans la tête, pas dans la tenue si vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre ça, vous n'êtes pas un vrai féministe. Gauvain est féministe, lui...

-Féministe... ça veut dire que j'aime les femmes ? demanda Gauvain, d'un ton réjoui. Parce que si c'est ça... je suis 100% !

-Vous voyez ce que j'endure tous les jours ? soupira Mithian.

-Alors essayez d'imaginer que cette fille super sexy et complètement folle de vous soit assise juste à côté de vous dans votre voiture. Et que tout à coup elle vous jette un de ces regards dont elle a le secret... Je vais vous dire ce n'est peut-être pas raisonnable, ce n'est peut-être pas malin. Mais dans ce genre de circonstances, il arrive que parfois... les choses dérapent.

_-_Je ne sais pas quoi écrire sur ma déposition, dit le jeune policier, les joues brûlantes.

-Oh. Vous avez besoin des détails, peut-être, fit Mithian, en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, je crois que j'en ai largement assez entendu, je vais... sortir le rapport comme ça, vous allez signer, et vous serez convoqués au tribunal d'ici trois semaines...

-Et en attendant, comment fait-on sans permis ? demanda Gauvain.

-Et ma voiture, quand est-ce que je pourrai la récupérer ? ajouta Mithian.

Dix minutes plus tard, les amoureux étaient à la porte du commissariat, sans permis ni voiture.

-Même pas drôle, dit Mithian, mécontente.

-Oui, mais cette petite intervention l'était sacrément, dit Gauvain, en la regardant avec des yeux brillants.

-En attendant, comment je vais faire, moi, pour aller au travail ?

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que Léon trouvera le moyen de trafiquer le système informatique pour nous éviter d'avoir à passer devant le juge. Peut-être même qu'il arrivera à faire en sorte qu'on retrouve nos permis de conduire rapidement ! Et pour ce qui est de ta voiture... promis, je t'en payerai une autre...

-Je peux me la payer toute seule, rétorqua Mithian.

-C'est pour ça que j'aime les féministes, dit Gauvain en riant.

Elle voulut lui donner une tape qu'il évita.

Ils se pourchassèrent devant le commissariat.

Et quelques instants plus tard, ils se donnaient en plein milieu de la rue un baiser qui fit danser dans leurs têtes à tous deux des souvenirs de la grande époque, celle des joutes, des tournois, des défis, des pigeons voyageurs, des grandes batailles à livrer côte à côte, de la princesse, et du chevalier...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais... de prendre le bus jusqu'à la maison et de terminer la journée au lit ? proposa Gauvain.

-La journée, peut-être pas... mais je commence mes cours à 15 heures, et d'ici là je suis libre, beau brun, répondit Mithian avec un sourire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

-C'est ça que tu appelles avoir l'air désespéré ? dit Arthur en regardant Merlin d'un œil torve.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai un blocage, répondit le magicien.

-Un blocage ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Pour une fois dans ma vie que j'ai des raisons d'être optimiste...

-Ca veut dire que tu es heureux, alors ? demanda Arthur, avec un petit sourire.

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, qui l'observait avec un regard illuminé, et il réalisa soudain qu'il l'était. Plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis...toujours. Bien sûr, il avait quelques problèmes de magie qui le tracassaient, mais il trouverait la solution avec l'aide de Gaïus...et Morgane, il était certain qu'il résoudrait ce casse tête, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'adaptation à l'époque moderne n'était pas toujours facile...

Mais Arthur était vivant, et libre du destin qui avait pesé sur lui au cours de sa première vie. Gwen était enceinte du petit prince, qui serait leur enfant bien-aimé. Les bébés dragons étaient en sécurité, et ne tarderaient pas à naître. Ils avaient retrouvé tous leurs amis d'autrefois, et ils s'en étaient faits de nouveaux sur qui ils pouvaient compter. Les secrets embarrassants étaient révélés, les erreurs passées étaient pardonnées... il ne pouvait pas se sentir triste, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il avait versé tellement de larmes au cours de ses deux vies. Maintenant, il avait juste... envie de sourire.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et les yeux d'Arthur pétillèrent.

-J'aime te voir heureux, dit-il, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami du revers de la main. Ca te va bien, alors j'espère vraiment que tu le resteras !

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change, répondit Merlin, avec un sourire. Mais en attendant... ça n'arrange pas beaucoup nos affaires !

Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil à l'entrée du lycée.

Les surveillants ne gardaient pas les portes pendant la pause de midi...

-A propos de notre problème... viens, j'ai une idée, dit-il, en attrapant la main de Merlin.

Il l'entraîna en direction du hall et le poussa discrètement en direction des toilettes, vérifiant avant chaque trajet à découvert que le champ était libre.

-On peut savoir ce que tu as en tête ? lui demanda Merlin qui le suivait à la trace.

-Tu vas voir...

Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur des toilettes et Arthur le pilota jusqu'aux lavabos.

-Penche-toi en avant, dit-il, en allumant l'eau.

Merlin s'exécuta. Arthur se servit généreusement en savon, puis, lui inonda les yeux.

-Hé, ça brûle ! fit Merlin, en se redressant précipitamment, les globes occulaires en feu.

-On est censés prendre le proviseur par les sentiments, lui rappela Arthur en riant. Je suis très heureux que tu ne soies plus triste pour un sou, mais il nous faut des larmes !

Et sur ces mots, il le poussa une nouvelle fois en avant en-dessous du jet d'eau.

Quand Merlin se redressa, il avait les yeux larmoyants, rouges, brûlants et gonflés à cause du savon.

-Je te préviens, dit-il, si je finis aveugle à cause de tes idées de génie, c'est toi qui me serviras de chien guide !

-Wouf ! fit Arthur, d'un ton moqueur.

-Sérieusement... je n'y vois plus rien, dit Merlin en se frottant les paupières avec ses paumes, alors que les larmes cascadaient sur ses joues.

-Ne frotte pas, sinon tu n'auras pas l'air assez malheureux, s'exclama Arthur.

-Espèce de sadique, marmonna Merlin, en pleurs.

-Tu me remercieras quand le proviseur oubliera de nous crier dessus à la vue de ton visage éploré. Une dernière petite mise au point avec Morgane, et en avant pour le grand jeu !

_De : Arthur à Morgane : improvisation libre sur le thème : l'oncle Gaïus est malade..._

_De : Morgane à Arthur : j'ai terminé de me changer, je serai là d'ici dix minutes._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur toqua à la porte du proviseur et un « oui ? » agressif répondit de l'autre côté.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin, qui avait l'air d'être en plein craquage, le visage couvert de larmes. Il clignait furieusement des yeux, toujours à moitié aveugle grâce au savon, et ses paupières étaient rouge vif. _Parfait, _pensa-t-il. Il se composa un masque catastrophé, puis il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau du proviseur, son ami appuyé sur lui.

-Vous deux ! rugit le responsable de l'établissement, avec du meurtre dans les yeux. Ca tombe bien, j'étais en train de me demander comment mettre la main sur vous. Je vous avais prévenus au mois de janvier que si jamais j'entendais encore parler de vous ne serait-ce qu'_une fois..._

-S'il vous plaît, ne vous fâchez pas, s'exclama Arthur, en lui lançant un regard implorant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'exclama Merlin, en pleurs, à côté de lui. Je ne voulais pas perturber les cours, je vous assure,...

Merlin couvrit son visage avec sa main, torturé par le savon.

-Monsieur Emrys... vous croyez que mon bureau est le bon endroit pour une crise de larmes ? Il fallait peut-être réfléchir à votre attitude _avant _de filer du cours sans autorisation, de provoquer une émeute, et de vous enfuir de l'établissement en courant ? Je vous ai prévenus tout à l'heure, c'est le conseil de discipline qui vous pend au nez...

-Mais nous pouvons tout expliquer, le coupa Arthur. Sinon, nous ne serions jamais revenus de nous-mêmes pour vous parler ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous vous expliquer !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Comment est-ce que nous sommes ? demanda Morgane à Thomas et Wildor alors que Lancelot garait sa voiture sur le parking du lycée.

Les deux magiciens levèrent les pouces. Morgane avait enfilé un tailleur veste-jupe, enroulé ses cheveux en chignon et chaussé des escarpins noirs. Elle était parfaitement assortie à Lancelot, dans son costume trois pièces.

-S'il ne vous prennent pas au sérieux comme ça, c'est que c'était sans espoir, affirma Thomas.

-Très bien, alors, allons-y, dit-elle, en jetant à son chauffeur un regard entendu.

Le chevalier coupa le moteur et contourna la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers le portail d'un pas décidé, au bras l'un de l'autre.

-C'est tellement... étrange, dit Lancelot, d'un ton incrédule. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas remis les pieds au lycée.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, répondit Morgane avec un rire amusé. Mais avec Arthur, ça n'a pas vraiment été le cas.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Arthur deviendrait un élève difficile, dit Lancelot, d'un ton vaguement choqué.

-Ce n'en est pas un, rétorqua Morgane, aussitôt. Il a juste... un sens de la justice trop aigu pour rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire quand d'autres élèves se retrouvent pris à parti sans raison. Il s'est fait virer de son ancien lycée pour avoir été impliqué dans une bagarre, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait provoquée. Il avait juste défendu un garçon qui était sur le point de se faire agresser par une bande de brutes.

-Voilà qui ressemble bien à notre Roi, murmura Lancelot, avec un léger sourire. Je suis content d'apprendre qu'il n'a pas changé...

Ils passèrent la porte du lycée et Lancelot regarda les jeunes gens qui grouillaient sous le préau d'un air dépassé.

-Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Au bureau des surveillants, lui répondit Morgane. Pour être annoncés comme il se doit.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le proviseur poussa un soupir. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire de ces deux énergumènes. Entre Dubois qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, et Emrys qui pleurait à chaudes larmes à moitié effondré dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser : _mais quels champions_. Il n'avait pas d'enfants à titre personnel, mais quand il voyait comment les jeunes pouvaient tourner une fois arrivés à l'adolescence, il était plutôt soulagé d'avoir évité d'en faire. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi tête à claques lui-même à cet âge-là... mais certainement le phénomène empirait-il avec les nouvelles générations ?

-Il est sorti de cours précipitamment pour pouvoir répondre au téléphone, et il a couru aux toilettes pour pouvoir parler en paix, et le prof de maths s'est énervé, et il a menacé de vous appeler, alors je suis sorti pour aller le chercher avant qu'il n'ait des problèmes, mais le prof de maths avait déjà appelé le bureau des surveillants, et Monsieur Martins est venu nous interpeller, et quand nous sommes sortis sous le préau...

Le proviseur avait passé la dernière demi-heure à distribuer les heures de colle : il en avait donné à plus d'une trentaine d'élèves, tous ceux qui avaient été impliqués dans la bagarre. Même Valiant y avait eu droit. Son ami Herbert Snake allait être très désappointé par son fils, une fois de plus. Il avait déjà du mal à se remettre de son récent coming out gay. Les membres de l'association Camelot avaient tous été plus ou moins impliqués dans l'émeute. Les nouveaux défenseurs des droits LGBT étaient de véritables épines dans son pied. Surtout la fille... Mona. Quelle petite insolente... il avait été sur le point de la menacer d'exclusion quand il l'avait eue dans son bureau.

-Ce n'est pas nous qui avons déclenché cette bagarre, même si nous en avons profité pour filer, continuait Dubois, d'un ton précipité.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas très intelligent, Monsieur Dubois, intervint le proviseur. Pourquoi vous enfuir si vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher ?

-Merlin voulait passer un autre appel...

-Et ?

-Il n'aurait pas pu le faire s'il avait été coincé dans votre bureau ! Essayez de comprendre... ce n'est pas facile pour Merlin, il a déjà perdu ses parents, il est inquiet pour son oncle...

-Et qu'est-ce que _vous _avez à voir dans tout ça !

-C'est mon ami... ! s'indigna Arthur.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, sanglota Merlin.

Et ce n'était pas des larmes de crocodile. Bon sang. Le proviseur n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi bouffis chez un garçon de cet âge.

_Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ces deux-là réussiront un jour à avoir une vie active étant donné leur manque de maturité, _pensa-t-il, médusé. Ils avaient quand même dix-sept ans ! Peut-être avaient-ils l'intention de se comporter de la même manière avec leurs futurs employeurs ? Si c'était le cas, ils ne risquaient pas de passer la période d'essai... à croire que les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui n'avaient aucune notion des réalités du monde du travail. A cet instant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, coupant court à ses réflexions sur les chances d'insertion professionnelles du duo Emrys et Dubois.

-Oui ! aboya le proviseur.

L'un des surveillants ouvrit la porte du bureau.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur... Mademoiselle Pendragon et monsieur Dulac sont là, pour Monsieur Dubois et Monsieur Emrys.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il se serait attendu à voir débarquer un autre cas social en jeans basket, du genre à pointer au Pôle Emploi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la sœur d'Arthur Dubois, qui était aussi récemment devenue la tutrice de Merlin Emrys, puisse avoir l'allure d'une working girl en tailleur.

Quant au type qui l'accompagnait avait tout d'un homme d'affaires, à en juger par son costume.

Le proviseur haussa les sourcils, vaguement impressionné.

Comme quoi, certains enfants ne ressemblaient décidément pas à leurs parents...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Bonjour, Monsieur le proviseur, dit la jeune femme en entrant, pour lui serrer fermement la main. Je suis Morgane Pendragon, la sœur d'Arthur, et la tutrice de Merlin. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Voici mon fiancé, Monsieur Dulac, qui a tenu à m'accompagner...

-Enchanté, dit l'homme en costume trois pièces, en lui serrant la main à son tour dans un geste plein d'assurance.

-Qui vous a prévenus ? demanda le proviseur, étonné.

-Arthur m'a appelée en panique, répondit la jeune femme. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir. Il avait peur de votre réaction par rapport aux évènements de ce matin.

-Peut-être parce qu'il savait avoir quelque chose à se reprocher ?

-Parce qu'il craignait que vous n'ayez des griefs contre Merlin. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon pupille, Monsieur le Proviseur. Il a retrouvé récemment son oncle Gaïus, qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis l'enfance. C'est un homme âgé, il a des problèmes de santé. Merlin est très attaché à lui... il attendait de ses nouvelles après un examen qu'il a passé ce matin... quand il a eu cet appel, je crains qu'il n'ait réagi de manière un peu émotive.

-De manière _un peu émotive _? C'est comme ça que vous appelez ça ? Il a déclenché une émeute, s'exclama le proviseur.

-Merlin ? dit la jeune femme, en le dévisageant d'un air dubitatif. Je suis sûre que vous faites erreur. Merlin est un gentil garçon. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre, de se bagarrer avec les autres.

-Merlin ne s'est pas bagarré ! s'exclama Arthur aussitôt. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs ! C'est ce que je vous expliquais tout à l'heure...

Merlin hocha la tête, les yeux à moitié fermés encore ruisselants de larmes.

-J'ai..., commença-t-il.

-Que lui avez-vous dit pour le faire pleurer comme ça ? demanda Lancelot, en jetant au proviseur un regard plein de reproches.

-Ce n'est pas _moi _qui l'ai fait pleurer ! s'exclama le proviseur, sur la défensive.

-Merlin est un garçon sensible, dit Lancelot, les yeux étincelants. Il ne faut pas le bousculer, ce n'est pas bon pour son équilibre.

-Je l'ai pris sous ma garde pour l'aider à surmonter une situation familiale compliquée, renchérit Morgane. Je ne pense pas que l'accabler de reproches à la moindre occasion soit la bonne solution pour lui permettre de surmonter ses problèmes. Merlin, est-ce que tu t'es battu ?

Merlin secoua la tête et lâcha « non ».

Lancelot lui tendit son mouchoir, et il se jeta dessus pour débarrasser ses yeux du savon.

-Très bien, il ne s'est peut-être pas bagarré, reconnut le proviseur. Mais il est sorti de cours sans autorisation, et votre frère l'a aidé.

-Arthur est très protecteur, reconnut Morgane.

-Merlin n'est peut-être pas un bagarreur, mais votre frère en est un, Mademoiselle Pendragon... Son dossier scolaire est une véritable catastrophe.

Morgane se raidit.

-Arthur n'a jamais provoqué la moindre bagarre de toute sa scolarité s'il a été impliqué dans certains incidents, c'est parce qu'il prend toujours la défense de ceux qui en ont besoin.

-Les garçons turbulents ont toujours de bonnes excuses, mais les faits sont là pour signaler les jeunes délinquants...

-Croyez-vous qu'un délinquant prendrait toutes ces initiatives pour défendre les droits des personnes LGBT ? Vu la manière dont mon frère est impliqué dans les activités associatives de cet établissement..., commença Morgane.

-Les fameuses _activités associatives, _dit le proviseur, vaguement agacé. A ce sujet, laissez-moi vous dire que...

Les yeux de Morgane se plissèrent légèrement.

-Auriez-vous un problème avec la défense des droits LGBT, Monsieur le Proviseur ? coupa-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais...

-Parce que je pourrais porter plainte contre vous si c'était le cas, vous savez.

-Vous me menacez ? dit le proviseur, incrédule.

-Non, mais je suis fatiguée des homophobes bien-pensants qui jettent la pierre à mes garçons, dit Morgane, hérissée. Arthur n'est pas un délinquant, il a l'esprit citoyen et le courage de le prouver par les actes, comme vous dites. Je ne doute pas que vous préfériez avoir des élèves plus dociles dans votre établissement, mais avoir du caractère est une qualité, et non un défaut, dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, et mon frère en aura besoin dans la vie s'il veut réussir dans ce qu'il entreprendra.

Le Proviseur soupira.

-Pour l'instant, force est de constater qu'il réussit surtout à avoir des notes en-dessous de la moyenne.

-Ce ne sont pas de mauvais garçons, ils ont juste un peu de mal à se canaliser par moments, intervint Lancelot.

-Mais ils veulent vraiment avoir leur diplôme, alors, à partir de maintenant, ils vont faire des efforts pour bien se tenir, approuva Morgane. N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

Arthur et Merlin hochèrent la tête en cœur.

-Ce ne sont que des promesses, dit le Proviseur, d'un ton dubitatif.

-Nous allons les reprendre en main, promit Lancelot. Ils seront privés de sortie. Et de téléphone. Et ils travailleront dur. Nous allons leur prévoir des cours de soutien scolaire pour qu'ils remontent leurs moyennes...n'est-ce pas Morgane ?

-Tout à fait, répondit-elle. Ils ne feront plus de vagues, Monsieur le Proviseur. Vous avez notre promesse.

-Vous n'allez pas les expédier devant le Conseil de Discipline à trois mois du BAC, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lancelot.

-Non, soupira le proviseur, vaincu. Je suppose... que ce serait une réaction exagérée. Mais à la prochaine bagarre...

-Il n'y en aura plus, promit Arthur.

-Je voudrais que vous les libériez cet après-midi, intervint Morgane. Pour que je puisse emmener Merlin voir son oncle, à l'hôpital.

-Très bien, dit le Proviseur. Mais ils sont attendus tous les deux demain matin. Et _à l'heure, _cette fois-ci. Et ils seront en colle tous les samedis matin pendant quatre heures, jusqu'à la fin du mois. Ils s'occuperont des travaux d'intérêt général avec les autres émeutiers. Nous allons leur faire repeindre le bâtiment A, ça leur apprendra à travailler un peu plutôt que de mettre le bazar.

Arthur soupira.

Merlin regarda ses mains.

Lancelot sourit.

Et Morgane se leva en disant :

-Si nous en avons terminé...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Merci d'être venus nous sauver la mise, dit Arthur à Morgane, alors qu'ils quittaient l'établissement.

-C'est moi qui ai provoqué cette situation, dit-elle, en haussant les sourcils. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de réparer les pots cassés ! Merlin, tu m'as impressionnée. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais pleurer sur commande comme ça !

-Je ne peux pas. Arthur m'a mis du savon dans les yeux, répondit Merlin, qui était toujours en train de se frotter les yeux avec le mouchoir de Lancelot.

Ce-dernier eut un sourire.

-C'était drôle, avoua-t-il. De jouer les grands frères devant le proviseur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous priver de sortie un jour... Sire.

-La prochaine fois que nous nous réincarnons, _je _veux être l'aîné, se lamenta Arthur.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la voiture, Thomas et Wildor sortirent pour les accueillir.

-Merlin ! Arthur !

-Hé, les salua Merlin. Bravo, vous deux. Vous avez manoeuvré comme des chefs en magie.

-Avec l'aide de Morgane, dit Wildor, en jetant un coup d'oeil à la sorcière.

-Nous n'en avons pas encore terminé, dit celle-ci. Perceval nous attend à l'hôpital. Merlin, nous étions en train de parler de sortilèges de guérison...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Quand les deux experts de la police scientifique revinrent au labo avec les nouvelles preuves issues des seconds prélèvements, ils s'exclamèrent, perplexes : «c'est fou que nous soyons passés à côté de ces éléments la première fois ».

-A agir dans l'urgence, leur répondit Léon, on commet parfois des erreurs...

L'examen des preuves vint apporter les nouvelles théories, bien plus pragmatiques, que Léon avait espéré induire.

Léon en profita pour reprendre les interrogatoires depuis le début en se basant sur les dernières trouvailles de la police scientifique et les pistes qu'elles venaient lancer... Cette fois, il fit venir l'un de ses collègues pour l'assister, et il consigna fidèlement les entretiens c'était ceux qui resteraient en mémoire pour le dossier final.

Il commença par auditionner Jérémy Grassy, qui se montra aussi incohérent qu'il le lui avait conseillé. En plein milieu de l'entretien, le commissaire appela Léon pour lui annoncer que le docteur Sylvestre avait demandé l'hospitalisation du garçon, et que celui-ci devait être transféré au en psychiatrie en urgence. Léon lui adressa un regard encourageant quand les ambulanciers vinrent le chercher.

Il partit ensuite interroger Safia Faouaz, afin d'enregistrer sa nouvelle déposition par rapport à l'utilisation du Taizer. La jeune fille se montra parfaite dans ses révélations sur l'électrocution d'Eléanore Inkbell, de sorte qu'il puisse conclure à l'accident. Térésa Torez resta coite pendant tout l'entretien, mais pas un instant elle ne cessa de scruter Léon de ses yeux noirs alors que sa protégée parlait...

Léon ne réinterrogea pas Madeline Jost, le procès verbal de son premier entretien étant déjà bien complet. Mais il s'entretint longuement avec le garage, qui lui parla des freins enrayés, et du faux contact qui avait provoqué le départ de feu. Le mystère de la barrière de sécurité étant intact, il envoya la police scientifique procéder à de nouvelles analyses sur les lieux de l'accident, sachant qu'ils découvriraient rapidement que la structure n'était pas aussi solide qu'elle aurait dû l'être... grâce aux bons soins d'Adèle, et d'Elma.

A quinze heures trente, entre les comptes rendus des nouvelles auditions et les résultats du labo, Léon tenait de quoi étayer sa version remaniée des faits.

Il ne lui manquait plus que la confirmation que les victimes collatérales étaient tirées d'affaire...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Perceval attendait ses amis à l'hôpital. Quand ils arrivèrent, il leur indiqua les chambres des trois patients et ils les escorta pour qu'ils puissent leur rendre visite, en ayant pris soin avant de les emmener voir chacun d'eux de vérifier que personne ne remarque leur passage.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'observer Merlin pendant qu'il regardait les blessés plongés dans le coma. Il lisait sur le visage de son ami à livre ouvert : la peine qu'il ressentait à l'idée que la magie soit à l'origine de leur état... l'inquiétude que ce genre de situation se reproduise... sa détermination à les guérir.

Arthur se sentit particulièrement ému par les visages pâles d'Eléanore Inkbell, et de la petite Shelly Desmond...elles n'étaient que des enfants, et, en les voyant si grièvement touchées, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander : et si Merlin avait raison ? Et si son obstination à ramener la magie était destinée à causer d'autres accidents comme ceux-ci ? Il pensait à son peuple... le peuple si nombreux de la nouvelle Albion, qu'il ne voulait pas mettre en danger. Mais il pensait aussi aux magiciens, qui, comme Morgane, Merlin, Wildor et Thomas, avaient souffert pendant si longtemps d'être privés de leurs pouvoirs...

-Nous ne pouvons pas mettre mon peuple en danger, souffla-t-il, bouleversé.

-Nous ferons en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, lui murmura Morgane, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Je trouverai un moyen, Arthur, dit Merlin, les yeux trop brillants. Personne ne doit souffrir à cause de la magie.

Arthur serra la main de Merlin. Il savait que son ami culpabilisait encore plus que lui des dommages que la magie avait pu causer. Il savait qu'il désirait autant que lui protéger le peuple d'Albion.

-J'ai confiance en toi, dit-il, simplement.

-Comment allez-vous procéder pour les guérir ? demanda Perceval aux magiciens.

Merlin consulta Morgane du regard et dit :

-Je vais ouvrir une nouvelle fenêtre... mais pas depuis ici.

-Wildor, Thomas et moi utiliserons un nouveau sort d'invisibilité, et un sort de déplacement pour nous rendre à leur chevet, dit Morgane. Mais nous ne possédons pas tes aptitudes en matière de guérison, Merlin.

Le jeune homme réfléchit et dit :

-Je pense que je pourrai te guider facilement à travers notre connexion...

-Et pour Wildor, et Thomas ? demanda Morgane.

-Je ne sais pas. Je peux essayer, dit Merlin, en hochant la tête.

Perceval les entraîna dans une chambre déserte et ils la refermèrent derrière eux pour pouvoir agir depuis cet endroit. Merlin s'assit sur le lit, en tailleur. Arthur prit place face à lui, les mains posées sur les siennes pour lui servir d'ancre comme il l'avait fait dans les toilettes du café. Morgane, Wildor et Thomas se répartirent les trois victimes et se tinrent prêt à activer leurs sortilèges.

Un peu à l'écart, Lancelot regardait, toujours aussi fasciné par la manière dont ses amis employaient la magie. Perceval se tenait à ses côtés, intrigué.

Quand Merlin ferma les yeux pour rouvrir le flux, les mains d'Arthur étaient fermes sur les siennes pour l'aider à assurer sa prise sur la réalité. Morgane, Thomas et Wildor lancèrent leurs sorts d'invisibilité et ouvrirent leurs couloirs pour se télétransporter au chevet des trois patients qu'ils venaient de visiter. Leurs mains se tendirent pour toucher le front des blessés... à travers la magie, Merlin pouvait sentir la forme de Morgane la manière dont elle tendait ses pouvoirs pour procéder au sort de guérison il étendit ses perceptions pour chercher Wildor, puis Thomas, et il prit conscience de leurs deux formes dans la lumière de la magie qui les unissait. A travers eux, il pouvait visualiser, simultanément, les blessures internes des trois patients : l'hémorragie cérébrale d'Eléanore Inkbell, dont les tissus cérébraux avaient été endommagés par l'électrocution, le traumatisme crânien de Jasper Desmond, suite au choc de l'accident de voiture, et les fractures de la petite Shelly c'était exactement comme lorsqu'il avait repéré le cancer d'Uther Pendragon il pouvait ressentir leurs organismes endommagés à travers la lumière de la magie... et il savait aussi comment les aider à se réparer. Quand les trois magiciens lancèrent leurs sorts de guérison, il devint la magie, faisant corps avec elle pour l'orienter vers son but, dirigeant son action réparatrice sur les cellules abîmées... c'était un travail de haute précision il fallait les soigner, ni trop, ni trop peu en enclenchant le processus de convalescence de telle sorte qu'une fois arrivé à son terme, les patients n'aient à souffrir d'aucune séquelle, mais sans le conclure, comme il l'avait fait pour Uther il n'avait encore jamais opéré de la sorte, mais la magie se diffusait avec douceur, et il avait une telle conscience de la manière dont elle se répandait...

La voix d'Arthur le tenait dans son décompte, la Source semblait satisfaite du travail qu'il exerçait à travers elle, et en l'espace d'un souffle, Merlin eut l'impression que les cinquante secondes étaient passées il se replia en lui-même, sentit Morgane, Wildor et Thomas se replier en même temps que lui, rouvrit les yeux pour les voir réapparaître dans la chambre d'hôpital, et coupa la Source.

-C'était... plus facile cette fois-ci, dit-il, d'une voix rauque.  
-Vous étiez là, dit Thomas, en clignant des yeux. Je vous ai senti dans la magie. C'était... extraordinaire. Je n'aurais jamais pu maîtriser ce sort sans votre aide, mais avec vous... c'était tellement simple !

-J'ai senti la même chose, acquiesça Wildor.

-Comme à Camlann, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête. Sans les runes. Comme si tu fusionnais avec la Source pour déscendre en nous. J'ai l'impression que tu arrives à une plus grande maîtrise à chaque fois.

-Il va encore falloir que je m'améliore, lui répondit Merlin. Mais je pense... que j'ai une idée, maintenant. De la manière dont je pourrai m'y prendre pour ouvrir ces canals individuels dont nous avons parlé.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

_Je peux le faire, _pensa Philéas Kramer.

Et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée du tiroir.

Quand l'arme fut à sa portée, il fut envahi par un sentiment de triomphe... et, retirant le cran de sécurité, il tira dans la chaîne de la menotte qui le maintenait cloué au lit.

« _Bang ! ». _fit la balle en partant.

Et il se retrouva libre.

En furie, il fonça vers la salle de bains pour se nettoyer le visage, puis, il sauta à l'intérieur de ses vêtements. Il trouva son téléphone portable sur la table du salon, et il appela immédiatement son oncle.

-Kramer, tu es vivant ? Où étais-tu passé ? hurla le commissaire quand il décrocha. Tu crois peut-être que c'était le moment de t'accorder une journée de congés ? Nous n'avons eu que des tuiles ici...

-J'arrive au bureau dans vingt minutes pour reprendre l'enquête en main, et je vous expliquerai tout, affirma Kramer, en hâte.

Quand il réalisa qu'il avait été enfermé à l'intérieur de sa propre maison, il était en rage.

Il brisa une fenêtre pour pouvoir sortir de chez lui, et fonça directement à sa voiture.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

_De : Perceval à Léon : « les patients sont hors de danger. Shelly Desmond est sortie du coma »._

A seize heures sonnantes, Léon se dirigeait chez le commissaire avec son équipe pour lui expliquer ses résultats d'enquête. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à trouver Philéas Kramer à l'intérieur du bureau à ce moment-là, et il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'exposer l'enchaînement des faits avec méthode : Jérémy Grassy en pleine crise de délire, ses bouteilles de vodka, le mégot de cigarette, le cocktail molotov contre la porte de la prison... Safia Faouaz et Eléanore Inkbell prises dans une dispute d'adolescentes en pleine nuit, leur altercation, la réaction de défense de Safia qui s'était servie du Taizer pour obliger Eléanore à la lâcher, le voltage dangereux de l'appareil acheté sur le marché noir, l'étincelle qu'il avait produite, la fuite de gaz qui avait entraîné l'incendie... Madeline Jost et le court-circuit suivi d'un départ de feu, le coup de volant, les freins qui n'avaient pas répondu, la barrière de sécurité mal conçue qui avait été emportée par le choc, l'explosion qui avait suivi. A chaque étape de sa présentation, ses collègues de la police scientifique venaient étayer ses propos par leurs recherches, jusqu'à sa conclusion : il s'agissait de trois accidents distincts et l'heure identique à laquelle ils étaient survenus relevait de la simple coïncidence. Les premiers prélèvements faits à la hâte étaient passés à côté de certains indices essentiels. Les trois victimes semblaient être en rémission. Le dossier se bouclait par un non lieu car les prévenus ne pouvaient donner lieu à des poursuites.

Lorsque Léon se tut, Philéas Kramer, qui avait eu le temps d'être informé des différentes pannes survenues dans la journée pendant son supérieur avant d'avoir droit à cet exposé, était rouge de fureur, et il explosa littéralement.

-Cette enquête, rugit-il, a été sabotée. Réfléchissez un instant. Comment les deux expertises peuvent-elles arriver à des conclusions aussi différentes ? Pourquoi les éléments de preuve sont-ils tous partis à la benne juste avant que le système informatique ne plante tout entier ? Et le véhicule de la police scientifique... victime d'un accident sur le chemin de la maison Faouaz, comme par hasard ! Mais une telle succession de « coïncidences » n'est plus du ressort du hasard ! Quelqu'un a orchestré cette manipulation... ce qui prouve que _mon _hypothèse était la bonne ! Nous avons affaire à des terroristes, organisés et dangereux !

Léon frémit. Il aurait dû se douter que Kramer ne se laisserait pas convaincre. Il ignorait quel sort lui avait fait Morgane pour qu'il soit remonté à ce point-là, mais il avait l'impression que rien ne le ferait démordre de ses idées... qui malheureusement, étaient beaucoup trop pertinentes à son goût.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Térésa Torez hausser un sourcil intéressé, comme si elle était curieuse de la manière dont il se tirerait de ce mauvais pas.

-Inspecteur Knight ? dit le commissaire, en se tournant vers lui.

Léon prit une inspiration.

Oui.

Il savait exactement comment procéder pour discréditer Kramer.

Il risquait de s'en faire un ennemi à vie, mais tant pis. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.  
-Revoyons les deux hypothèses et considérons-les une à une. La première, celle de l'inspecteur Kramer : ces trois explosions sont l'oeuvre d'un réseau terroriste qui dispose d'un nouveau produit inflammable indétectable pour fabriquer des bombes mortelles, voire même, d'agents possédant des pouvoirs surnaturels. Elles marquent le début d'une nouvelle vague d'attentats les parents Faouaz, Jérémy Grassy et Madeline Jost sont tous de dangereux criminels qui ont agi pour tuer et les trois scènes de crime ont été falsifiées entre la première, et la seconde expertise de la police scientifique, par un réseau extrêmement intelligent, dont les agents ont simultanément réussi à faire planter tout notre système informatique, et à franchir les scellés sans laisser la moindre trace, ni se faire voir par le moindre témoin. Ils ont déposé de nouveaux indices sur les lieux du crime. Lesquels sont si habilement truqués, qu'il est impossible de prouver qu'ils auraient été placés là après coup. C'était une action calculée, coordonnée, et habilement menée...si habilement que nous n'avons aucune preuve pour le prouver !

Léon n'avait pas déguisé le sarcasme dans sa voix alors qu'il reprenait les faits selon Philéas Kramer.

Il regarda le commissaire et reprit calmement :

-Hypothèse deux : les équipes de la police scientifique sont passées à côté de certains éléments lors de leur premier passage ce qui a donné l'occasion à l'inspecteur Kramer de laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes. La panne informatique malencontreuse qui est survenue nous a permis de les découvrir lors d'un second passage. Toute cette théorie du complot n'est rien qu'un rêve lié au désir profond de Kramer ici présent se retrouver promu et décoré pour avoir résolu l'affaire du siècle. Il a oublié d'être objectif et orienté ses entretiens en fonction des conclusions auxquelles il souhaitait aboutir, en influençant les réponses des témoins à force de menaces. En fin de compte, il s'avère que nous avons une électrocution accidentelle au taizer qui a provoqué un départ de feu sur une fuite de gaz, un incendie provoqué par un mégot de cigarette et boosté à la vodka, et une perte de contrôle suite à un court circuit électrique dans un véhicule ancien qui sont arrivées plus ou moins au même moment dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Alors. Je vous le demande. Laquelle de ces deux hypothèses vous semble la plus plausible, commissaire ?

Le commissaire tiqua.

Léon sourit intérieurement à sa réaction.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à utiliser un jour le rasoir d'Ockham pour marquer son point.

Mais _les hypothèses suffisantes les plus simples sont les plus vraisemblables. _Et parfois, la vérité pouvait sembler plus incohérente qu'un bon mensonge c'était pourquoi Philéas Kramer, quand bien même tous ses soupçons étaient fondés, allait perdre contre lui aujourd'hui...

Le commissaire soupira vaincu.

-Kramer, vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber. L'inspecteur Knight a raison, il l'a amplement démontréaujourd'hui.

-Quoi ? Non ! Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il travaille avec eux ? s'écria Kramer, furieux.

-Et vous, pourquoi donc n'étiez-vous pas au travail aujourd'hui ? dit le commissaire, mécontent.

-Ces... gens m'ont envoyé leurs agents pour me retenir chez moi !

-Vous avez été agressé ? dit Léon, avec étonnement.

-Des... des filles... des call girls, m'ont retenu captif dans ma maison, et...

-Parce que maintenant, les réseaux talibans emploient des call girls. Première nouvelle, Kramer, dit le commissaire, en riant.

-Peut-être bien que ce n'est pas... un réseau taliban... mais... ce sont des terroristes, je le sais ! dit Kramer d'une voix plaintive.

-Il faut des preuves pour étayer ce genre d'accusation, et vous n'en avez aucune, dit le commissaire.

-Grâce à Knight. C'est lui qui a saboté mon enquête, j'en suis certain ! Avant qu'il ne fourre son nez à l'intérieur, tout s'emboîtait ! Je reviens après une journée d'absence, et plus rien ne tient debout !

-Mais oui, Kramer, dit Léon en haussant un sourcil. Je suis le chef secret de la nouvelle organisation terroriste que vous avez imaginée dans vos rêves. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Knight !

-Pas du tout. Mais peut-être devriez-vous quand même mettre le numéro du docteur Sylvestre en mémoire... vous pourriez avoir besoin de lui pour traiter votre paranoïa !

-Relâchez les prévenus, dit le commissaire, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces dossiers sont bouclés. Il s'agit de simples accidents... il n'y a personne à poursuivre.

Léon quitta le bureau de son supérieur avec un sentiment de victoire.

-Félicitations, lui dit Térésa Torez, en lui adressant un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin, lorsqu'ils furent hors du bureau. Mais n'oubliez pas ce que nous avons convenu. Vous me devez encore des explications.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, lui répondit-il. Attendez-moi à la sortie du commissariat dans dix minutes.

Il envoya un message :

_A tous : opération Grassy réussie, merci de votre participation._

_A Merlin et Morgane : je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour convaincre quelqu'un que la magie existe._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Térésa Torez pénétra à l'intérieur du 22, Bayswater Road avec prudence, sur les traces de Léon.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici ? lui demanda-t-elle avec surprise. Quel rapport avec l'enquête Faouaz, Grassy et Jost ?

-Térésa, laissez-moi vous présenter mes amis, Merlin et Morgane, dit Léon, alors que les deux sorciers se levaient pour l'accueillir.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Torez, dit Morgane, en lui serrant la main. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Térésa en secouant la tête.

-Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai truqué cette enquête, dit Léon. Je vous ai promis de vous dire la vérité, nous y voilà. Je l'ai fait parce que Philéas Kramer avait raison. Il n'y a aucune explication rationnelle pour expliquer l'électrocution et les trois incendies. Il n'y avait aucune preuve de la théorie que j'ai inventée, avant que je ne les fabrique... Pour autant, il s'agissait bel et bien d'accidents. C'est la nature de ces accidents que je voulais protéger.

-Leur nature ?

-C'étaient des accidents magiques, dit Léon.

-Vous me prenez pour une idiote, dit Térésa, en le dévisageant avec stupeur.

-Je pensais bien que vous réagiriez comme ça, acquiesça Léon. C'est pourquoi je vous ai amenée ici.

Merlin ferma les yeux.

Morgane étendit la main.

-_Leoth, _dit-elle.

Et Térésa Torez ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le globe de lumière qui gravitait au-dessus de sa paume.  
-C'est impossible, dit-elle, d'une voix blanche.

-Pas impossible, lui répondit Morgane, les yeux dorés. Juste... improbable.

-Disons que c'est une éventualité que le rasoir d'Ockham n'avait pas prise en compte, renchérit Léon, avec un sourire.

Térésa Torez s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise.

Et elle écouta ces trois personnes calmes et souriantes lui raconter, comment la magie était revenue dans le monde.

A la fin de leur entretien, des perspectives inconnues s'ouvraient devant elle.

_La magie existe. Ces gens viennent d'une autre époque. Et cet inspecteur de police est la réincarnation d'un chevalier de la Table Ronde._

C'était beaucoup à encaisser, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'elle, ce qu'elle se targuait d'être... mais en même temps... c'était aussi incroyablement excitant. Et quand Térésa Torez pensait à tous ces magiciens qui, comme Safia, étaient brutalement entrés en contact avec leurs pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y aurait là matière à mener un travail extrêmement intéressant pour une psychologue.

Elle tendit l'enregistrement qu'elle avait fait à Léon Knight, et ce fut sans regrets qu'elle le laissa mourir dans le feu de cheminée.

Une grande aventure commençait aujourd'hui, et elle voulait en être.

A tout prix.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo)

Ce soir-là, un peu avant de s'endormir, Merlin réalisa, quelle merveilleuse équipe ils formaient : entre les disciples du Sanctuaire, les nouveaux magiciens de Camelot, les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, et les alliés comme Térésa Torez, qui se rallieraient à leur cause, tout semblait possible, ou presque, pour protéger la magie du futur.

La soirée avait été riche en récits alors que chacun complétait l'histoire en y apportant son propre éclairage. Léon leur avait raconté ses aventures au commissariat, Elyan leur avait décrit sa surprise quand l'inspecteur l'avait contacté en catastrophe pour lui réclamer un virus informatique. Il avait lancé un "quel dommage que tu aies raté ça" à Gwen qui s'était mise à rire, et Morgane, à ces mots, leur avait raconté fièrement comment la Reine l'avait aidée à piéger Philéas Kramer déguisée en call girl. Ce qui avait failli donner une crise cardiaque à Arthur, qui avait passé dix minutes à se chamailler avec sa femme sur le thème de "mais Gwen, tu es enceinte". Evidemment, il n'avait pas eu le dernier mot. Et Merlin avait promis de rajouter quelques sorts de protection supplémentaire autour de la Reine qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir l'intention de mener une existence moins dangereuse dans les prochains temps.

Il revoyait encore la manière admirative dont Lancelot avait parlé de la magie de Morgane, Wildor et Thomas. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être ému, quand Mithian s'était subitement exclamée : "mon Thomas ?" et ensuite, Morgane avait lancé l'appel aux disciples du sanctuaire en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir avertie plus tôt, et la princesse de Nemeth avait passé une demi-heure avec le jeune magicien qu'elle considérait comme son frère dans sa première vie. Adèle les avait étonnés par ses connaissance en mécanique, Elma les avait faits rire en leur racontant les exploits de Mina. Merlin entendait à nouveau le rire de Gauvain quand il décrivait l'intervention musclée de la princesse Mithian pour couper la route de la police scientifique, et sa requête expresse auprès de Léon pour sauver son permis de conduire.

Il revoyait la joie de Perceval quand il leur avait raconté le réveil de la petite Shelly Jasper. Arthur avait raconté à ses chevaliers leurs aventures au lycée, et ils avaient ri en imaginant la scène devant le proviseur. Puis ils avaient appelé Mona, Paul, Matthias, et les autres membres de la nouvelle Table Ronde, qui avaient été dûment félicités par les anciens chevaliers pour l'efficacité de leur intervention de choc en faveur du Roi et de son magicien. Il était grand temps que les trois groupes se rencontrent enfin, mais ce ne serait pas avant le week-end prochain.

Peut-être manquaient-ils encore de pratique, ou d'organisation. Mais comme l'avait dit Wildor, à l'issue de cette journée qui avait été un véritable parcours du combattant : ils n'abandonneraient pas les leurs, ils ne renonceraient pas à bâtir un monde où les sorciers puissent vivre en paix, et où la magie puisse coexister en paix avec les réalités modernes sans les détruire. Restait encore à trouver comment ils s'y prendraient. Mais s'ils demeuraient soudés, et unis dans leurs efforts, ils réussiraient.

Peut-être était-ce même là, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous revenus. Ils ne pourraient le découvrir, qu'en se rendant à nouveau sur l'Ile des Bénis, comme Freya l'avait demandé...

Malgré toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient affrontées aujourd'hui, Merlin savait une chose : il se sentait confiant. L'avenir était à construire dans ce monde où rien n'avait été écrit d'avance, et avec l'aide d'Arthur, de Morgane, de Gwen, et de tous les autres... il savait qu'il saurait en faire quelque chose de beau, quels que soient les efforts à fournir pour y parvenir. Morgane avait parlé du site d'_Alerte Citoyen, _et pensé à utiliser les données qui avaient été amassées par ses auteurs pour essayer de mener l'enquête, et découvrir l'identité des autres magiciens nés qui avaient été révélés par le retour de la magie. Mais ça risquait de prendre du temps, et de l'énergie, et pour l'heure, se libérer allait être difficile. Parce qu'ils avaient tous des contraintes, de travail et d'études, avec lesquelles il allait falloir composer. Ca aussi, faisait partie du jeu. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.


	54. Chapitre 53

_**Tonksinette : si tu retournes en arrière tu verras comment se boucle l'enquête, grâce au rasoir d'Ockham, mais une chose est certaine, Philéas Kramer reviendra à l'attaque ! Le rapprochement entre Lancelot et Morgane n'est pas si évident, et leur histoire risque d'être très atypique. Pour l'instant, je dirais qu'ils sont plus dans une amitié naissante, avec une grande estime l'un pour l'autre et un certain nombre de goûts en commun. Vous verrez ce que je leur réserve à tous deux, je pense que vous serez surpris :).**_

_**Julie : je ne pense pas que ce soit ton côté fleur bleue ;). Je la verrais bien avec Léon, moi aussi.**_

_**Violette : de rien, j'espère vraiment que la santé va mieux maintenant. Sinon, je pense aussi qu'il faut que tu ailles faire un tour sur l'actu du dernier chapitre parce que je ne pense pas que tu aies lu la deuxième partie !**_

_**Tinette : nooon... il va pas lâcher la Source, ce serait vraiment trop le bordel... mais t'as raison, c'est Merlin le meilleur :).**_

_**Ma : un Lancelot/Morgane très spécial, mais oui, si l'on peut dire. Enfin ne vous attendez pas à les voir mariés ni fous amoureux l'un de l'autre (version classique), ce ne sera rien de tout ça... vous verrez comment leur relation évoluera, je pense que vous trouverez ça intéressant XD.**_

_**Aube Crépusculaire : HP = Harry Potter ? Non, ce ne sera pas vraiment pareil :). L'école de magie ne sera pas vraiment une école de magie non plus :). Mais je pense que ça devrait vous plaire... enfin, ils n'y sont pas encore... il va falloir être un peu patients (encore !). Et merci pour le com !**_

_**Lily-Anna : rooo ma pauuuuvre ! les quatre comme tu as dû morfler ! je m'en suis fait ôter deux il y a loooongtemps et c'était une de ces galères ! content d'avoir pu être avec toi par fic interposée dans ce moment de crise !**_

_**Lele35 : oui, on a dit plus de catastrophe, vive les happy end :). Je n'oublie pas ma promesse ! Le coup du savon dans les yeux ;) eh oui il fallait bien faire pleurer Merlin d'une manière ou d'une autre !**_

_**J'ai l'impression que pas mal d'entre vous ont loupé l'update du dernier chapitre que j'ai faite hier :)**_

_** Retournez en arrière pour lire ça sinon vous allez être perdus ! C'est la fin de la partie "enquête policière" (pour l'instant)**_

_**Tout de suite, 4 rendez-vous du jeudi soir mettant en scène 8 de nos personnages préférés :). J'espère que vous aimerez :). **_

**CHAPITRE 53**

Les deux jours qui suivirent le lundi fou de la rentrée des classes passèrent en l'espace d'un clin d'oeil. Merlin et Arthur tentèrent d'ouvrir leurs manuels scolaires pour se plonger dans les révisions, sous le regard attentif de Morgane qui avait décidé de les remettre au travail en attendant que Gaïus soit en état de prendre le relais. Les garçons s'efforcèrent d'arriver à l'heure en cours et firent un gros effort de concentration pour suivre ce que disaient leurs professeurs plus attentivement qu'à l'ordinaire. Les glorieux magiciens-chevaliers de la nouvelle Camelot furent chaleureusement félicités par leur Roi pour l'efficacité de leur intervention d'urgence, dont certains portaient encore fièrement les stigmates. "J'aime bien les interventions d'urgence", déclara joyeusement Mona face aux louanges d'Arthur. "Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... vivement la prochaine !".

Léon apprit à ses amis dès mardi soir que Jérémy Grassy, « grâce à l'aide des neuroleptiques », semblait avoir repris contact avec la réalité. Le jeune homme s'était décidé à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé le soir de l'incendie, et son témoignage avait corroboré les preuves trouvées dans sa maison par la police scientifique. Il était prévu qu'il passe une semaine de plus à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Les autres suspects avaient été libérés. Madeline Jost avait retrouvé ses enfants, Safia Faouaz, ses parents. Et Philéas Kramer ruminait sa défaite dans son coin, sans oser (pour l'instant) remettre sur le tapis sa grande théorie du complot.

Perceval apporta de bonnes nouvelles mercredi soir en leur annonçant que le père de la petite Shelly était sorti du coma peu après sa fille, et qu'il se remettait tout doucement de son traumatisme crânien. Il ne restait plus qu'Eléanore Inkbell pour émerger du coma.

Lancelot était retourné à ses recherches de fonds. Elyan, Mithian et Gauvain avaient tous les trois repris le travail. Morgane avait retrouvé le chemin de sa boutique de téléphonie. Et Gwen était enchantée de la manière dont se déroulait le tournage du film auquel elle participait. La vie avait donc repris son cours normal, ou presque, au 22, Bayswater Road.

Presque parce que Gaïus n'avait pas encore émergé de sa transe de guérison, et Merlin n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution pour la magie.

Mais il avait commencé à procéder aux premiers tests, en utilisant Morgane comme cobaye, et ils s'entraînaient un peu chaque soir, un peu à l'aveuglette.

Merlin essayait d'ouvrir une connexion que Morgane seule pourrait utiliser, sachant qu'il lui serait plus simple de réussir avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre étant donné la proximité qu'ils avaient développée à Camlann. Mais pour l'instant, les résultats étaient trop aléatoires. Certaines fois, il avait presque l'impression de toucher au but. D'autres fois, les rejets étaient importants. Il y en avait toujours parmi les disciples du Sanctuaire qui parvenaient à atteindre la Source en même temps que la prêtresse lorsqu'ils procédaient à leurs essais, ce qui signifiait que le canal n'était pas encore assez exclusif. L'ajustement était délicat à réaliser sur des fenêtres très brèves, mais Merlin ne pouvait pas les faire durer plus longtemps tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé le bon embranchement. C'était frustrant, mais il ne se décourageait pas.

Il était certain que quand Gaïus reviendrait à lui, il trouverait le moyen de l'aider.

Il y avait aussi d'autres choses qui préoccupaient Merlin, en-dehors de la magie.

Par exemple, il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir dormir avec Arthur et Gwen tous les soirs, mais ça n'aidait pas ses amis à avoir une vie de couple, ce dont il se sentait un peu responsable. Il y avait certainement des aménagements à réaliser par rapport à la situation, et, comme Gauvain n'arrêtait pas de le supplier de le suivre au pub, Merlin décida qu'une petite sortie entre amis serait l'arrangement idéal pour ménager au couple royal une intimité bien méritée. Le mercredi, alors qu'il était en train de préparer une salade pour le repas du soir (Lancelot avait promis de s'occuper du plat de résistance) Merlin profita de ce que Gwen fasse un détour par le frigo pour se servir à boire pour lui annoncer du ton de la conversation :

-Je sors avec Gauvain demain soir...

Son amie esquissa un léger sourire et dit :

-D'accord...

-Je ne pense pas qu'on rentre très tôt, reprit Merlin. Tu connais Gauvain...

-Je connais Gauvain, répondit Gwen en riant. Fais attention à toi quand même, tu veux bien ? Histoire... de ne pas trop vomir en rentrant ?

-J'ai cours vendredi matin, je ne vais pas le laisser me soûler, promis juré, dit Merlin,en haussant un sourcil.

Il reprit son sérieux et continua :

-Il assez probable qu'on reconduise la sortie jeudi prochain. Et celui d'après. Et... je passerai certainement certains week-ends avec les disciples, tu sais, pour... les aider à avancer du point de vue de la magie ? Et je dormirai sans doute chez eux plutôt que de faire les allers-retours parce que... c'est beaucoup plus pratique comme ça.

Les yeux de Gwen pétillèrent légèrement.

-Pour ma part, j'ai prévu de sortir avec Morgane et Mithian vendredi soir, lui répondit-elle.

-Sans Arthur ? dit Merlin, étonné.

- Evidemment. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu, répliqua Gwen, enchantée. Donc, comme toi, je pense revenir tard...

-Oh, oui, mais tu sais... commença Merlin, en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir prévoir des virées entre amis ? objecta Gwen.

-Non, non, pas du tout. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de...

-... sortir faire la fête avec mes deux amies les plus chères ? dit Gwen, en roulant des yeux. Je t'assure que je ne me sens pas _du tout _obligée. Tu empêcheras Arthur de tourner en rond pendant ce temps-là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... évidemment, dit solennellement Merlin. J'irai louer un film pour l'occuper. Ou alors, je l'emmènerai faire du jogging, ou...

-Parfait. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il m'appelle toutes les deux minutes pour me demander si tout va bien, dit Gwen, ravie.

-C'est certain, dit Merlin avec un sourire.

-Je t'adore, lui répondit Gwen, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Evidemment, Gauvain emmena Merlin au pub. Il ne pouvait l'emmener nulle part ailleurs (sauf au casino, ce qu'il aurait fait, si Merlin avait eu ses pouvoirs. Mais étant donné les difficultés magiques du moment, truquer les machines à sous pour devenir riche n'était pas une activité envisageable dans l'immédiat, et donc, Gauvain avait opté pour le pub, où, à défaut d'argent, l'alcool coulerait à flots).

Il était ravi d'avoir Merlin pour lui tout seul, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, et il entendait bien le faire boire assez pour lui délier la langue, parce qu'il était curieux. Il était curieux depuis qu'il avait assisté à la scène du baiser dans la cuisine, et il voulait absolument savoir ce que Merlin fabriquait avec Arthur (et aussi, avec Gwen), parce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'un trio, et que, bon sang, son meilleur ami, lui, avait réussi à en former un. Il rêvait d'entendre des histoires croustillantes, mais il se doutait que la tâche n'allait pas être facile. Merlin avait toujours été un grand timide, il n'aimait pas parler de ces choses-là.

Gauvain se souvenait très bien, d'une certaine discussion qu'il avait eue avec lui, et Arthur, lors de leur périple à Rome. C'était dans les bains de la maison d'Eliséa, et ce jour-là, il avait appris que son grand ami Merlin était vierge comme les neiges éternelles du Mont Everest. Après la nuit qui avait suivi, Gauvain avait sincèrement pensé qu'il avait cessé de l'être. Mais deux mille ans plus tard, après avoir découvert que Merlin avait un penchant avéré pour Arthur, Gauvain se demandait s'il avait eu la moindre aventure avec Eliséa la Romaine, ou s'il l'avait mené par le bout du nez pendant des semaines en lui faisant croire que c'était le cas. Toute cette histoire le turlupinait grandement.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir commandé deux bières au pub du coin, Gauvain, s'attablant face à Merlin, décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet en s'exclamant avec des yeux brillants :

-Maintenant que nous sommes enfin seuls...je veux tout savoir.

-Tout... quoi ? lui demanda Merlin, avec un sourire innocent.

Il dessinait du bout du doigt le contour de son verre de bière, et Gauvain ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le geste fascinant.

-Toi... et la Princesse, bien sûr ! dit-il, triomphalement.

-La Princesse..., répéta Merlin, en clignant des yeux.

-Ce cher vieil Arthur, dit Gauvain, comme s'il était stupide.

La réaction de Merlin fut immédiate : ses joues s'enflammèrent. Mais il soutint son regard, haussa un sourcil, et dit d'un ton dégagé :

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, vraiment. C'est Arthur. C'est moi. C'est comme à l'époque. C'est tout.

-Tu plaisantes, ou quoi ? dit Gauvain, incrédule. Ce n'est pas du tout comme à l'époque ! Il n'y avait pas de baisers enflammés en plein milieu de la cuisine à l'époque ! Ou alors, je ne les avais jamais remarqués ! Mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup... parce que s'il y en avait eu... je les aurais forcément remarqués. J'ai l'oeil pour ce genre de choses... on ne me la fait pas, à moi. Bon sang ! J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque l'autre jour, quand la Princesse t'a... attrapé... pour... pour... t'embrasser comme si tu étais Marilyn Monroe dans un film en noir et blanc des années 50 ! Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu étais drôlement sexy...

-Tu l'avais déjà dit, signala Merlin, empourpré. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne te répètes pas. Je ne suis pas sexy, Gauvain.

-Si, tu l'es.

-Non. Pas du tout, dit Merlin, d'un ton ferme, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si, je t'assure, contra Gauvain, avec enthousiasme.

Les yeux de Merlin se plissèrent.

-Je t'interdis de penser que je suis sexy,. Tu es mon ami, tu n'es pas censé penser ce genre de choses. Et si tu continues avec ça, je... ne sortirai plus jamais seul avec toi, menaça-t-il, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Si j'essayais de t'embrasser, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? demanda Gauvain, intrigué.

-Il y a fort à parier que tu te prendrais une gifle, répondit Merlin en riant.

-Peut-être que je devrais essayer quand même, dit Gauvain, songeur.

-Gauvain..., prévint Merlin, les yeux flamboyants.

-Bon, d'accord, je n'essaierai pas, soupira-t-il.

Merlin prit un gorgée de bière.

-Mais laisse-moi te dire... que tu ne perdrais certainement pas au change avec moi. Regarde-moi, franchement. Je suis plus séduisant que la Princesse !

-Gauvain ! dit Merlin, en recrachant sa boisson par le nez.

-Bon, d'accord, j'arrête. A condition que tu me racontes tout. S'il te plaît... tu sais que j'adore les histoires, dit Gauvain d'un air suppliant, en joignant les mains.

-Je n'ai pas... d'histoire à raconter, protesta Merlin.

-Je suis sûr que si, contra Gauvain. Par exemple... depuis quand sais-tu que tu es gay ?

Merlin rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Arrête de crier comme ça, tout le monde va t'entendre ! dit-il en baissant les yeux sur sa bière.

-Tu l'étais déjà à Camelot, ou...

-Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de choses à Camelot, murmura-t-il hâtivement.

-Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais te croire, dit Gauvain en lui adressant un regard incrédule.

-Gauvain ! fit Merlin d'un ton de reproches.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu es amoureux de la Princesse ?

-Je ne suis pas...

Merlin se cacha le visage avec sa main et prit une rasade de bière en soufflant :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Longtemps, alors, dit Gauvain, d'un ton pensif, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est comme pour la magie... j'aurais dû m'en douter. Sacré Arthur, hein. Toujours si sérieux. Qui aurait cru ça de lui...Comment est-ce que vous avez fini par vous lancer, en fin de compte ? Vous avez eu... un coup de foudre dans cette vie ?

-Non.

-Alors...qui a fait des avances à qui ? insista Gauvain, les yeux étincelants.

-Des...

-Comment est-ce que vous êtes passés à l'action ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites de spécial tous les deux ? Qui est au-dessus ? Qui est en-dessous ?

-Je ne vais certainement pas te raconter ça, dit Merlin, les yeux exorbités.

-Allez, s'il te plaît ! Je te raconte tout, moi, si tu veux ! Dans les détails, même ! Avec Mithian...

-Gauvain, je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de choses !

-Ah, oui, mince... c'est vrai que les histoires hétéros...

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! dit Merlin, rouge pivoine. Si c'était tes aventures avec Perceval, je ne voudrais pas les entendre non plus ! C'est... c'est privé.

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'aventures avec Perceval, soupira Gauvain, d'un ton malheureux. Tu crois qu'il serait d'accord ?

Merlin enfouit son visage dans ses bras et fit : "gnnnn".

-Au moins, tu peux me dire ce que vous faites au lit tous les trois, avec Arthur et Gwen ? implora Gauvain.

Merlin releva la tête. Son ami chevalier avait l'air d'un gamin devant un bonbon au chocolat. Il le regarda, et il sentit un sourire s'inscrire dans ses pensées. Alors, comme ça, Sire Gauvain voulait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient au lit quand ils étaient _tous les trois. _Eh bien, _ça _pouvait être amusant.

-Ah, oui, ça je peux te le dire, murmura-t-il, d'un air mystérieux.

-Ouiii ! Alors ? Alors ? s'exclama Gauvain en battant des mains.

Merlin prit un air conspirateur, et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Gauvain s'exécuta avec impatience, et ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

-Si tu veux tout savoir..., dit Merlin.

-Oui..., dit Gauvain, le coeur battant.

-Au lit...

-Oui..., fit Gauvain, totalement alléché.

-Tous les trois...

-Oui ! rugit Gauvain, au bord de l'explosion face au suspense.

-On dort, conclut Merlin.

-Non !

Le magicien renversa la tête en arrière, et éclata de rire.

Gauvain plissa les yeux en disant :

-Toi...

-Maintenant que tu as fini de me cuisiner, est-ce qu'on pourrait profiter de la soirée pour parler d'autre chose ? demanda Merlin, amusé. Comme... du bon vieux temps... ou de tes prochains plans pour tricher à je ne sais quel jeu de hasard que tu as en tête.

-Vas-y, change de sujet. Je saurai tout, de toutes façons, dit Gauvain, avec un petit sourire. Si ce n'est pas de ta bouche... ce sera de celle d'Arthur.

-Tu peux toujours rêver..., dit Merlin en riant. Arthur ne te racontera rien.

-Patience et longueur de temps valent mieux que force ni que rage... tu reprendras bien une petite bière, non ?

-Si tu crois que tu pourras en savoir plus en me soûlant, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude, répondit Merlin avec un grand sourire. Je ne bois qu'une seule bière, j'ai cours de philo demain matin à huit heures et je ne risque pas de suivre si je rentre bourré à cause de toi ce soir.

Gauvain soupira.

-Tu es presque aussi infernal que Lancelot.

-J'espère bien.

-Est-ce qu'Arthur te rend heureux, au moins ? demanda le chevalier, avec sérieux.

Merlin le regarda, sourit, et répondit :

-Oui, Gauvain. Arthur me rend très heureux.

-Alors, je suppose que je sais le plus important, dit Gauvain, en lui serrant l'épaule. Parce que, pour être honnête... j'ai toujours su que la Princesse était la personne la plus importante dans ta vie. Et je suis heureux que tu soies enfin heureux. Tu le mérites, Merlin. Même si tu es une peste, à vouloir garder tes secrets pour toi seul. Ah... si seulement tu étais une fille...

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? demanda Merlin, stupéfait.

-Les filles ne savent pas tenir leur langue, dit rêveusement Gauvain. Si tu étais une fille, tu m'aurais déjà tout raconté...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mithian n'attendit pas très longtemps après que Merlin et Gauvain aient quitté la maison bras-dessus bras-dessous pour qu'arrive son propre rendez-vous du jeudi soir. Un rendez-vous qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Elle avait été très proche de Thomas, autrefois, à Nemeth, et elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Morgane l'avait prévenue qu'il était plus vieux dans cette vie, mais elle gardait dans son cœur l'image de l'adolescent qu'il avait été autrefois, son page, son écuyer, son magicien, mais surtout... son plus fidèle ami. Quand elle repensait à lui, elle avait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle aurait éprouvés pour son petit frère, si elle avait eu la chance d'en avoir un... et aujourd'hui, enfin, elle allait le retrouver. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle joie.

Quand le carillon retentit, elle se précipita à la porte. Et en découvrant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Thomas n'était pas un géant, il faisait exactement la même taille qu'elle, mais il y avait quelque chose de bouleversant à le découvrir adulte alors qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'atteindre cet âge dans sa première vie. Il avait toujours le même regard brun, plein de bonté et de sagesse, et le même visage, juste, un peu moins juvénile. Avant d'avoir pu contenir son impulsion, elle l'attrapa dans ses bras en s'écriant : "Thomas"!.

-Ma Dame, dit le jeune homme, en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Comme vous m'avez manqué !

-Oh ! Thomas, tu m'as manqué aussi ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Tu as tellement grandi !

-Et vous êtes toujours aussi belle, dit-il, en s'écartant pour la regarder. Mais je le savais déjà. Parce que je vous ai vue à la télévision... pendant le championnat olympique d'escrime. Et vous vous battiez exactement comme vous le faisiez à l'époque ! Avec la même finesse... et la même allure... Je me suis senti tellement fier ! J'ai pensé : « ma princesse est restée exactement la même ».

-Et toi, tu es toujours un magicien ! dit Mithian, enchantée.

-Oh ! Oui, même si, comme vous savez, nous avons été privés de la magie pendant longtemps, répondit Thomas.

Mithian hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

-Je n'ai plus de voiture, lui dit-elle. Je l'ai sacrifiée pour la cause. Je ne peux t'emmener nulle part, quelle honte !

-Wildor m'a déposé avec la sienne... mais il est déjà reparti, avoua Thomas. Je ne peux pas vous conduire non plus, je suis vraiment désolé.

-C'était plus simple à l'époque où on se déplaçait à cheval, dit Mithian en riant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de permis pour ça. Comment allons-nous faire, pour sortir sans voiture ?

-Nous pourrions aller marcher ? proposa Thomas.

Et c'est à cela qu'ils occupèrent leur soirée. La nuit était fraîche, mais dégagée, et il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment agréable, à être ensemble, et à discuter du bon vieux temps, sous les étoiles. Lorsqu'elle était princesse de Nemeth, Mithian gouvernait avec l'appui de ses proches conseillers, mais ils étaient tous bien plus âgés qu'elle, et elle menait une existence solitaire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Thomas dans sa vie, n'ayant ni frère, ni sœur. Elle n'avait pas d'amis proches avant de rencontrer Gwen, et Gwen vivait loin. Elles se voyaient si rarement... Le jeune magicien n'était un petit garçon quand elle l'avait pris à son service, mais malgré leur différence d'âge, il était vite devenu son confident, et Mithian se souvenait d'avoir tout partagé avec lui. Les épanchements de son coeur, les rires, et aussi... les batailles.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens, Thomas, du siège de Nemeth ? lui demanda-t-elle, en regardant les étoiles.

-Je me souviens comme vous étiez brave, murmura le jeune homme. Aucune femme, dans aucun des cinq royaumes, n'aurait osé mener la charge ce jour-là si ce n'est vous. Mais vos chevaliers vous auraient suivie jusqu'au bout du monde, et j'étais si fier de vous quand vous êtes sortie à leur tête pour combattre les Saxons.

-Tu avais peur pour moi, lui rappela-t-elle.

-J'avais peur, mais j'étais fier quand même, rétorqua Thomas. Je me souviens de la manière dont vous avez chargé Smaug sur votre destrier...

-... et je me souviens de la manière dont tu m'as sauvée, avec ta magie, lui répondit Mithian, avec un sourire.

-Mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous sauver, à Camlann, souffla Thomas.

-Personne n'aurait pu me sauver à Camlann, répondit doucement Mithian. Je savais que je chevauchais vers ma mort. Je l'avais accepté. Cette dernière sortie que nous avons faite... toi, moi, Gauvain, Elyan, et Gwen... je m'en souviendrai toujours. Il y avait quelque chose d'héroïque dans la traversée de ce champ de bataille, quelque chose de fou. Mais je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs, qu'au milieu de ceux qui m'étaient les plus chers, pour vivre ces derniers moments.

Thomas hocha la tête, les yeux scintillants de larmes.

-Je vous ai vus mourir. Vous... et Gauvain. Vous avez combattu ensemble, jusqu'au bout, murmura-t-il.

-C'était une fière bataille, acquiesça Mithian, avec un sourire. C'était une belle mort.

-Je regrette tellement de n'avoir rien pu faire pour...

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Thomas, coupa Mithian, avec émotion. Je t'avais confié Gwen ce jour-là. Je t'avais demandé de l'aider à rejoindre Arthur. Elle m'a dit ce que tu avais fait. Elle m'a raconté comment tu avais ensorcelé sa monture, sa lance, et son bouclier... et comment tu avais donné ta vie, pour qu'elle puisse rallier sa bannière à temps. Tu es mort en héros, toi aussi. Tu as été courageux jusqu'à la fin. Tu as donné ta magie,pour l'amour d'Albion...

Thomas lui pressa la main et lui promit tendrement :

-Quand la magie sera vraiment revenue... je vous montrerai tous les nouveaux sortilèges dont je suis capable aujourd'hui... pour l'amour de vous.

-Est-ce que tu aurais un sortilège contre les mauvaises odeurs ? demanda Mithian, soudain intéressée.

-Ca devrait être faisable... mais... pourquoi en auriez-vous besoin ? dit Thomas, perplexe.

-Pour... traiter des chaussettes, Pas les miennes, évidemment,, précisa-t-elle rapidement. Celles de Gauvain. C'est un véritable fléau.

-J'espère que ce coquin de chevalier vous rend heureuse, dit Thomas, avec un léger sourire.

-Je l'aime assez, je dois dire, reconnut Mithian, amusée.

-Est-ce que vous allez l'épouser ? demanda Thomas, intrigué.

Elle rit.

-Oh ! Non. Je n'épouserai personne, Thomas, dit-elle, en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

-C'est une promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même...

-Mais si vous l'aimez...

Mithian fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'épouserai personne, répéta-t-elle. Gauvain Strenght encore moins. Ce n'est pas...un caprice de ma part, Thomas. Tu sais... quand j'étais jeune fille, à Nemeth, je croyais qu'il me faudrait en passer par un mariage... parce que c'était la tradition. A l'époque, personne n'imaginait qu'une femme puisse gouverner seule. J'avais accepté d'épouser Arthur, pour... le bien de mon peuple. Mais quand il a refusé ma main... et que je suis rentrée chez moi, bredouille, j'ai regardé mon peuple, et j'ai pensé. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je le gouverner seule ? Qu'est-ce qu'un homme aurait à leur offrir, que je ne pourrais leur offrir moi-même ? J'ai pris ma décision ce jour-là. Je me suis juré... que je ne me marierais pas. Autrefois, j'ai été la première femme des cinq royaumes à être aussi un chevalier, j'ai ouvert ma propre voie, vécu ma propre vie, sans lier mon destin à celui de personne d'autre. L'amour est une chose, et je suis contente de l'avoir trouvé. Mais le mariage en est une autre, et je ne renierai jamais mes convictions. Je suis la même Mithian qu'autrefois. Je gouverne ma vie seule. Gauvain est mon partenaire... pas mon mari.

-Vous êtes la même Mithian, dit le magicien avec un sourire.

-Et tu es le même Thomas, répondit-elle avec douceur.

-C'est une certitude.

-Tu me sauveras la vie si tu enchantes ses chaussettes, soupira-t-elle. Ce sera ton plus haut fait de gloire à mes yeux. Aussi héroïque qu'affronter une légion de Smaug, mon ami.

-Vous exagérez un peu, non ?

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois maintenant. Mais quand je te les aurai fait sentir... tu comprendras, je t'assure.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Ce jeudi-soir, deux autres résidents du 22, Bayswater Road avaient prévu une sortie.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Morgane s'embarquait pour une soirée comme celle-ci avec un homme.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'invitation à dîner, ni à danser.

Et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que lui réservait Lancelot, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Lancelot était un gentleman. Morgane n'avait jamais connu de gentleman, mais elle était certaine que c'était un net progrès par rapport à ses fréquentations habituelles.

Bien sûr, elle avait déjà eu des rendez-vous, mais jusqu'ici, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins soldés de la même manière : une proposition directe d'un bel inconnu d'allure peu recommandable, un petit saut chez lui, une étreinte enflammée et une rupture d'un commun accord après un double orgasme. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps, ni l'envie d'autre chose. Brahim était la seule relation un tant soit peu suivie qu'elle ait jamais connue dans cette vie, et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été ensemble. Ses relations n'avaient guère été plus brillantes à l'époque de Camelot. Elle ne voyait jamais Mordred qu'en secret, après le coucher du soleil. Elle était contente d'expérimenter quelque chose d'autre pour changer. D'être invitée à _sortir_ et non à vivre une étreinte passionnée dans le plus grand secret.

Elle était d'autant plus impatiente que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, et qu'il n'y avait aucun autre enjeu dans cette soirée que de passer un bon moment entre amis.

Un peu avant l'heure, elle se prépara pour être élégante : elle mit une longue robe noire, des talons hauts, tira ses cheveux en chignon classique sur sa nuque et étrenna son rouge à lèvres carmin pour avoir l'apparence de la parfaite danseuse de tango.

Ce fut un plaisir de constater que Lancelot avait, autant qu'elle, veillé à se mettre sur son trente et un. Il était encore mieux habillé qu'à l'ordinaire, et il avait mis du parfum, un parfum boisé et épicé qui allait particulièrement bien avec le reste de sa personne.

Quand elle le rejoignit au salon, il la complimenta sur sa tenue. Puis, il lui tint la porte quand il l'invita à monter en voiture. Il lui fit la surprise de l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant italien pour commencer la soirée. Le cadre était enchanteur. Morgane choisit des bruschetti en entrée, des lasagnes pour le plat de résistance, et tiramisù en dessert. Chaque bouchée fut un véritable délice, et pour accompagner le repas, Lancelot choisit une excellente bouteille de vin rouge.

Il lui fit la conversation comme personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de le faire. Il lui parla de ses voyages, de ses aventures au Kivù en tant que jeune casque bleu, et des endroits du monde qu'il rêvait de visiter. Elle se laissa aller à fantasmer de destinations lointaines en sa compagnie, et se retrouva à rire chaleureusement plus de fois qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, parce qu'elle le trouvait fin, spirituel, et d'un humour raffiné qui enchantait son esprit.

A la fin du repas, il paya la note sans lui faire voir la facture.

Puis, il la raccompagna à sa voiture et ils mirent le cap sur le club de danse dont il lui avait parlé.

Elle aima immédiatement l'ambiance feutrée, la musique latine, et la grâce des couples qui évoluaient sur la piste. Ils commandèrent du champagne, et se retrouvèrent rapidement en piste pour danser la salsa et le tango. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer. La musique était envoûtante. Lancelot devenait de plus en plus audacieux au fil des figures qu'il lui proposait. Et il fut minuit avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'ils avaient passé trois heures à danser sans s'arrêter.

Le club fermait tôt en semaine, et, quand ils remontèrent en voiture, Morgane souriait rêveusement.

-Est-ce que la soirée vous a plu ? lui demanda Lancelot, alors qu'ils retournaient vers le 22 Bayswater Road.

-C'était sans doute le moment le plus agréable que j'aie jamais passé en compagnie d'un homme, lui répondit-elle. Vous avez été parfait, Lancelot. Vraiment.

-Je trouve votre compagnie charmante également, lui dit-il, avec un sourire.

Le silence retomba pendant de longues minutes, un silence confortable, sans gêne ni maladresse, au terme duquel Lancelot reprit la parole pour lui demander du ton de la conversation :

-Aimez-vous le théâtre, Morgane ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? répondit-elle, étonnée.

-Ils jouent la Nuit des Rois de Shakespeare, au Globe, ce dimanche. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir cette pièce... que diriez-vous de m'accompagner ?

-Au théâtre, répéta Morgane, incrédule.

Parce que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé recevoir une telle invitation dans cette vie, où elle avait passé plus de temps à fréquenter les caïds et les dealers que les aristocrates. Mais Lancelot lui donnait l'impression d'être de retour à Camelot, du temps de sa jeunesse, et d'être à nouveau une jeune femme de bonne famille, que l'on invitait au bal ou au concert parce qu'elle méritait d'être traitée selon son rang. Morgane n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être une princesse à nouveau lui plairait. Mais c'était... très agréable. Elle avait envie d'aller au théâtre. A l'opéra. Danser le tango. Manger dans des restaurants chic. Et faire toutes ces choses accompagnée d'un homme galant, qui la traitait comme une grande dame, sans poser sur elle le regard possessif d'un mari, ni passionné d'un amant.

-Nous pourrions aller dîner avant, proposa Lancelot. Cette fois-ci, vous pourriez choisir le restaurant...

Elle eut un sourire.

-J'aimerais manger Japonais. Je n'ai jamais mangé Japonais de toute ma vie.

-Ce sera Sushi et Shakespeare, alors, dit Lancelot, d'une voix enjouée, en hochant la tête.

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

-Toujours... rien à voir avec un rendez-vous galant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, pour que les choses restent claires.

-Non, répondit-il, solennellement. Absolument rien.

-Parfait, dit-elle, avec joie. Dans ce cas, ce programme me semble excellent.

-Vous semblez vraiment redouter les rendez-vous galants, nota Lancelot, au passage.

-Mmmm.

Elle détourna le regard pour le fixer sur le paysage, à travers la fenêtre.

-Je crois que certaines personnes... sont faites pour l'amour, et d'autres non, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix distante.

-J'ai vraiment aimé Gwen, dit doucement Lancelot.

-Et moi, Mordred, avoua-t-elle. Mais cet amour ne m'a rien apporté, hormis de la douleur.

-Gwen ne m'a jamais blessé intentionnellement.

-Non. Gwen ne ferait jamais ça, acquiesça Morgane. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Oui.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de Mordred. Il m'a torturée avec sa magie. Il a cherché à prendre l'ascendant sur moi. Il a voulu me forcer à lui obéir... et me contraindre à faire du mal à ceux que j'aimais. Ma souffrance le réjouissait. Il me haïssait... autant qu'il m'aimait.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Lancelot.

-Je vous ai fait subir la même chose, lui rappela Morgane.

-C'était il y a longtemps... dans une autre vie. Vous n'étiez pas...la même personne qu'aujourd'hui, dit calmement Lancelot.

-C'est vrai. Mais peut-être n'ai-je eu que ce que je méritais avec Mordred, murmura-t-elle.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, répondit farouchement Lancelot. Souffrir en amour tient de la malchance, non du mérite.

-Je ne suis pas faite pour l'amour, affirma Morgane.

-Peut-être devrais-je vous emmener au casino, répondit Lancelot.

Et elle rit.

-Je ne crois pas être fait pour l'amour non plus. Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de chance dans ma mission. Hélas... cela fait trois mois que je suis rentré en Angleterre, et qu'ai-je obtenu en récompense de mes efforts ? Tous les généreux mécènes auxquels j'ai pu parler d'Espoir m'ont claqué la porte au nez... C'est vraiment rageant.

Morgane leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je vous aiderais. Si je le pouvais.

-Je sais, dit-il, avec un sourire.

-Si j'étais la Dame Morgane d'autrefois...

-La pupille du Roi ?

-Sa fille, rectifia-t-elle.

Elle soupira.

-Je dépenserais ma fortune à des fins utiles. Des projets... tel qu'Espoir. Et bien d'autres encore. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Je ne serai jamais une fille pour mon père. Il ne me lèguera pas plus de choses dans cette vie qu'il ne l'a fait dans l'autre.

Elle se tut, avec tristesse.

-Savez-vous, Lancelot, comment il a réagi quand je lui ai montré mes pouvoirs ?

Il secoua la tête et dit :

-Non.

-Comme si j'étais un monstre, murmura-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Morgane. Vous êtes admirable. Et votre magie l'est également. Semblable à celle... de Merlin. Je vous ai vue la manier. Vous ressembliez à une apparition. Vous étiez si calme. Si confiante. Si radieuse. Vous saviez exactement ce que vous faisiez. C'était comme... une symphonie.

-Je suis une sorcière, dit Morgane, amusée.

Son sourire s'effaça lentement.

-J'aurais voulu que mon père soit fier de moi, confessa-t-elle.

La main de Lancelot se posa sur la sienne.

-Uther n'a jamais été un homme facile, murmura-t-il. Morgane... je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Mais pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui, partager un dîner agréable et une soirée de tango avec une sorcière, qui se trouve être de surcroît une femme élégante, intelligente et une excellente amie, suffit à me faire songer que la vie est pleine de belles surprises. Autrefois, quand j'étais jeune chevalier, je croyais tout savoir du chemin qui serait le mien. Aujourd'hui, je préfère penser en terme de moments... et saisir ceux qui sont agréables, pour en profiter pleinement, sans me poser de questions.

-Au théâtre, donc, dit Morgane, en lui adressant un regard entendu.

-Shakespeare ne déçoit jamais personne, acquiesça Lancelot, les yeux brillants.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur avait allumé des bougies partout dans la chambre, préparé un plateau avec des fruits frais et des carrés de chocolat, et quand Guenièvre vint le rejoindre, après le départ de Merlin, il exhiba le bouquet de roses qu'il lui avait acheté, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour le lui offrir en guise de surprise. Elle les prit avec ravissement, huma leur parfum, et regarda autour d'elle, incrédule.

-Tu as préparé ça tout sans l'aide de Merlin ? lui dit-elle, stupéfaite.

-Et oui... tu vois, je m'améliore, lui répondit-il, avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai, apprécia-t-elle, enchantée. Je suis impressionnée. C'est vraiment... très romantique, Arthur.

-J'ai toujours été romantique, lui répondit-il, en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Même s'il m'est arrivé... de par le passé... d'être beaucoup moins dégourdi. Mais j'entends me rattraper dans cette vie.

Elle rit, et noua ses bras autour de son cou quand il l'enleva pour la déposer sur le lit.

-J'entends préparer des surprises à la femme que j'aime de mon propre chef, poursuivit-il, en caressant son visage. Pour voir s'allumer dans ses beaux yeux la lumière que j'y vois maintenant... cette lumière qui la rend encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

-Charmeur, dit Gwen, avec un petit sourire.

-Il faut bien... sinon, tu risques de te transformer en call girl pour aller chasser un plus gros gibier que moi..., dit-il, d'un ton préoccupé.

-Tu es Roi, mon amour. Il n'y a pas de plus gros gibier que toi, lui rappela Gwen, en l'embrassant.

-Je le savais, que tu n'étais avec moi que pour ma couronne..., fit-il, avec humour.

-Oui, c'était toi, ou le Prince de Galles, mais comme tu es beaucoup plus séduisant que lui..., lâcha-t-elle, d'un air entendu.

-Vu comme vous vous entendez toutes les deux, je redoute plutôt que tu ne finisses par t'enfuir avec ma sœur, plaisanta Arthur.

Gwen éclata de rire.

-... dit le Roi qui dort chaque soir avec sa femme, et son magicien dans son lit, compléta-t-elle, avec amusement.

Arthur se redressa légèrement pour la regarder avec inquiétude.

-Tu as changé d'avis... à ce sujet ?

-Non, dit-elle, avec un léger sourire. Je trouve que ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Mais le contraire aurait été étonnant. Après tout, Merlin est quelqu'un de très délicat.

Arthur la regarda sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait organisé cette soirée avec Gauvain ? Ou qu'il soit resté bavarder si tard le soir avec Gaïus l'autre jour ? dit Gwen, en haussant un sourcil.

-Oh, tu crois que...

-Non, je sais que..., rectifia-t-elle, amusée. Comme je disais... il fait ça très bien. Avec... beaucoup de tact. J'essaierai d'en faire autant. A ce propos... je pense instituer une soirée entre filles... au moins une fois par semaine. Nous en avons un peu discuté avec Morgane et Mithian... et nous nous sommes décidées pour les vendredis soirs.

-C'est demain, ça, non ?

-En effet, dit Gwen, avec un petit sourire.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire, au juste ?

-Le principe d'une soirée entre filles... c'est que les garçons ne sachent rien de ce qui s'y passe, lui signala-t-elle, amusée.

-Oh... je vois, dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil. Tu vas encore faire des folies avec ma soeur. Je t'ai déjà dit... à quel point je trouve son influence dangereuse pour toi ?

-Et je t'ai déjà répondu...

-Je sais, dit-il, avec un sourire.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, déposa un baiser sur sa gorge, puis, posa l'oreille sur son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Gwen, intriguée.

-J'écoute, lui répondit-il, d'un air concentré.

-Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-elle, en se redressant sur les coudes.

-Notre fils !

-Tu risques surtout d'entendre les gargouillis de mon ventre, lui dit-elle en riant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais que les ventres des Reines ne gargouillaient pas, dit-il, en lui jetant un coup d'oeil amusé.

-C'est vrai, répondit-elle, du ton de la confidence. Mais comme dans cette vie, mon mari n'est qu'un simple lycéen..., donc, je ne suis pas Reine à proprement parler.

Elle rit alors qu'il la plaquait sur les oreillers.

-Tu vas voir, de quoi le simple lycéen est capable, murmura-t-il, à son oreille.

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses, lui répondit-elle, d'un ton plein de défi.

-Oh. Pas seulement, affirma-t-il.

Et à ce stade, ils cessèrent de parler pour profiter de leur soirée.


	55. Chapitre 54

_**Merci pour vos coms, j'avais répondu, mais j'ai effacé mes réponses en cliquant au mauvais endroit...**_

_** o_o ça va plus chez moi... **_

_**Il est tard alors je réécrirai ça demain (intelligent que je suis !).**_

_**On passe directement à la soirée du vendredi, j'avais envie de merthuriser un peu ;). Arthur avait des projets en tête, mais la vie en communauté... a ses aléas ;). C'est un peu court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

**CHAPITRE 54**

A la soirée du jeudi succéda celle du vendredi.

Gwen, Morgane et Mithian quittèrent la maison de bonne heure, avec la voiture de Lancelot, en criant « bonne soirée ! » par-dessus leur épaule aux autres résidents du 22, Bayswater Road quand elles prirent la poudre d'escampette.

-Amusez-vous bien ! leur lança Arthur tandis qu'elles filaient vers l'allée en riant.

Si elles l'avaient entendu, aucune d'elles ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

Arthur soupira en songeant que les femmes des temps modernes étaient vraiment très indépendantes, la sienne y compris.

Puis, il se retourna vers Merlin, qui était assis sur le canapé, un carnet sur les genoux, et un stylo à la main, avec le jeans qu'il lui avait offert, et un de ses pulls trop grands, et il se concentra sur d'autres préoccupations.

-Alors, Merlin, dit-il, avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ce soir ?

Merlin leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus et lui sourit à son tour, d'une manière propre à le faire fondre.

-Eh bien... j'avais pensé... qu'on pourrait peut-être se louer un film... histoire de se détendre.

-Tu veux qu'on... regarde la télévision, traduisit Arthur, en le dévisageant avec incrédulité.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait imaginé, pour être honnête, mais l'un des plus grands charmes de Merlin était et resterait toujours... son innocence. Arthur se mordit la lèvre, confondu. Il y avait des moments, des moments comme _maintenant, _où il avait juste... envie d'attraper son ami le plus cher pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ait du mal à respirer... sans aucune raison particulière.

-Ca nous changerait, non ? dit Merlin, enchanté, en mordillant son stylo. J'ai fait une petite liste des films que j'aimerais vraiment voir. Il y a la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, il paraît que c'est génial; c'est l'histoire d'une communauté d'amis qui partent détruire une bague enchantée pour sauver le monde. Il y a un grand magicien, Gandalf, qui vole sur un aigle géant et qui fait des tas de feux d'artifice. Il me ressemble un peu dans ma version Emrys-quatre-vingts-ans. Et il y a aussi une sorte de Roi errant, Aragorn, qui livre des batailles épiques contre un sorcier noir particulièrement affreux, Sauron. Il est... vraiment très royal, un peu comme vous à l'époque, même s'il est aussi... moins blond et plus barbu.

Arthur réprima un sourire en regardant les yeux brillants de son ami enthousiaste.

Des histoires de rois et de sorciers... évidemment.

Qu'est-ce que Merlin aurait pu vouloir regarder d'autre ?

-Sinon, il y a Harry Potter... c'est l'histoire d'un sorcier à lunettes qui vole sur un balai magique. Il apprend ses sortilèges dans une école qui se trouve dans une sorte de dimension parallèle et ses deux meilleurs amis finissent par tomber amoureux. Il leur arrive des tas d'aventures et ils rencontrent plein de créatures fantastiques, comme des griffons, des gobelins... Je me demande bien si les créatures qu'ils ont inventées pour le cinéma dans cette époque ressemblent à celles que nous avions à Camelot ou s'ils les ont imaginées n'importe comment... ce serait drôle de voir ça, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Si tu veux absolument regarder un film, je pourrais t'inviter au cinéma, proposa Arthur, amusé.

-Oh, non, ce n'est pas la peine..., dit Merlin, en secouant la tête. On peut très bien rester ici, vous avez vu la taille de l'écran ? Il y a une boutique de location de DVD juste au coin de la rue, et...

-Merlin.

Arthur fit un pas en avant, et s'éclaircit la gorge, se sentant un peu maladroit.

Il n'avait jamais invité un garçon à sortir avec lui, après tout.

Mais il y réfléchissait depuis que Gwen lui avait annoncé qu'elle entendait profiter de la soirée avec Morgane et Mithian, et la perspective d'inviter Merlin à un rendez-vous était étrangement grisante. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça... pas à proprement parler. Ils avaient déjà passé le cap du premier baiser. Et aussi... celui du reste. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis des semaines... ils _vivaient _ensemble, bon sang. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été en rendez-vous Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient être d'autre, ils avaient aussi dix-sept ans au vingt et unième siècle, et c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'expérimenter ce genre d'aventure...

Arthur s'était longuement demandé où il pourrait inviter Merlin à sortir. Pour son anniversaire, il l'avait emmené à la fête foraine, mais le cinéma pouvait aussi être une bonne idée. Il avait même envisagé de l'emmener prendre un verre dans un bar gay...et de lui faire du charme... juste, histoire de découvrir, si ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Bristol était voué à demeurer une expérience unique, ou s'il y avait des chances qu'elle puisse se reproduire.

Arthur n'aurait certainement pas été contre le fait qu'elle se reproduise, mais il avait parfois des doutes concernant ce que pensait Merlin à ce sujet.

Oh, il n'avait aucune hésitation sur le fait que Merlin l'aimait. Ni sur celui que ça ne lui déplaisait pas particulièrement d'être embrassé. Et il était absolument certain que Merlin adorait s'endormir dans ses bras. Mais pour ce qui était du reste... Merlin était un parfait mystère.

A Bristol, c'était Arthur qui avait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Et puis, il y avait eu le retour de leurs souvenirs à travers leurs baisers, qui avait suscité autant d'émotion que les baisers en eux-mê malgré l'intensité du moment, et toutes les bonnes raisons qu'ils avaient d'aller plus loin, Arthur se souvenait qu'il lui avait quand même fallu beaucoup argumenter pour avoir la permission de passer le cap. Merlin n'avait pas cédé en proie à un désir irrépressible, il avait plutôt... abandonné la résistance quand il avait compris qu'elle ne le mènerait nulle quand ils étaient passés aux choses sérieuses, il s'était laissé faire plus qu'il n'avait participé (sauf pour faire des blagues idiotes ou pour parler sans s'arrêter quand il devenait nerveuux). Du moins, avant que la magie n'entre en scène. Rétrospectivement, Arthur avait parfois l'impression de lui avoir gentiment forcé la main. Evidemment, après coup, il y avait eu le contact avec la Source, l'arbre, les dragons, les papillons, et l'orgasme tridimensionnel... mais tout ça... rendait l'expérience encore plus nébuleuse. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu était loin de se limiter au désir qui pouvait exister entre deux personnes, ça avait plus ressemblé... à une aventure cosmique complètement bluffante comme il ne pouvait en arriver qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Ce qu'Arthur était loin de déplorer, parce qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier ce moment de si tôt.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il avait aussi apprécié le reste, et qu'il était certain qu'il l'aurait apprécié encore plus s'il avait eu l'impression que l'envie était réciproque. Il n'était pas du tout certain que ce soit le cas. Et il n'avait pas envie de mettre Merlin mal à l'aise en lui proposant de réessayer.

Mais pour le rendez-vous... c'était autre chose. Il savait que Merlin apprécierait, et qu'ils passeraient un merveilleux moment, et...

-Pour être honnête, j'avais pensé...  
Mais Arthur ne put jamais expliquer ses plans à Merlin, parce que Léon, Gauvain, Elyan, Perceval et Lancelot déboulèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous dans le salon à ce moment précis en s'exclamant :

-Et en avant pour une virée entre hommes comme à la belle époque ! Arthur ! Merlin ! Nous n'avons pas le feu de camp, nous n'avons pas les chevaux, mais par tous les dieux, l'équipe est au complet, et la soirée va être mémorable !

Merlin eut un sourire impuissant en écartant les mains et lui fit son regard : _une autre fois ?_

Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas du tout l'air déçu.

Arthur soupira en comprenant que ce ne serait certainement pas ce soir qu'il pourrait inviter son ami à sortir en tête à tête, que ce soit au cinéma ou ailleurs.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il était le roi, ces hommes étaient ses amis, ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble depuis des siècles... et un souverain ne faisait pas toujours ce qui lui plaisait.

Arthur s'arracha au rêve d'une soirée qu'il aurait vraiment aimé passer à profiter de Merlin (et à l'émerveiller, et à le faire sourire, et à faire des blagues avec lui, et à l'écouter parler de magie en regardant ses yeux briller, puisqu'il n'était pas possible d'en faire en ce moment, et à lui tenir la main dans la rue, et peut-être même, à l'embrasser, pourquoi pas en plein milieu de la salle de cinéma, pendant d'une scène d'action haletante du Hobbit version 3D, où jouait le fameux sorcier Gandalf).

Arthur n'avait jamais vu de film en 3D parce que Morgane n'aimait pas la télévision, et il était certain que Merlin n'avait pas eu l'occasion non plus de faire ce genre de sortie à l'époque où il vivait en foyer, mais tout ça n'était définitivement pas pour ce soir.

-Ce sera donc le pub, dit-il, en souriant à ses amis de la Table Ronde.

Léon lui entoura les épaules, Perceval lui donna une claque dans le dos, Elyan ouvrit la voie en direction de la sortie. Gauvain et Lancelot attrapèrent chacun Merlin par un coude et ils se retrouvèrent pilotés vers la porte sans autre forme de procès.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils s'entassèrent tous dans la voiture de Léon, qui mit le cap sur le pub le plus proche.

Les chevaliers parlaient tous à la fois, et Arthur ne tarda pas à sourire en retrouvant l'ambiance de leurs anciens feux de camp. Tout était tellement... familier dans la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Léon qui dirigeait les opérations, Gauvain qui faisait des blagues, Elyan et Perceval qui riaient d'un air complice, Lancelot qui s'efforçait de maintenir l'ordre, et Merlin au milieu d'eux comme le petit frère préféré, en butte à l'affection et aux plaisanteries des autres qu'il prenait toujours avec bonne humeur. Les souvenirs de Camelot firent soupirer Arthur. Dieu, qu'il avait aimé cette vie-là. Les patrouilles en forêt, l'ambiance potache du soir au coin du feu, la camaraderie, l'entraide, les grands moments d'antologie à jamais inoubliables.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent à marcher bras-dessus, bras-dessous dans la rue en direction du pub, Arthur se sentit submergé de reconnaissance à la pensée qu'il avait retrouvé toutes ces choses-là dans cette vie, et que ses anciens frères d'armes l'entouraient à nouveau. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement bondé et Gauvain repéra aussitôt une table à laquelle il courut avant que d'autres clients de ne monopolisent. Les autres chevaliers se bousculèrent comme des gamins pour pouvoir s'asseoir car les places étaient chères.

Arthur s'assit sur celle qui restait.

Merlin se retrouva debout à danser d'un pied sur l'autre à côté de la table.

-Il manque une chaise, dit Perceval, un peu embarrassé.

-Ca ne fait rien, s'exclama Arthur en riant.

Et attrapant Merlin, à qui il arracha un hoquet de surprise, il le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

Lancelot et Léon rougirent. Elyan et Perceval détournèrent les yeux. Gauvain esquissa un gigantesque sourire. Merlin eut un « je ne crois pas que... » qui mourut sur ses lèvres quand Arthur l'enlaça fermement par la taille en déclarant allègrement :

-Le problème de la chaise est réglé.

Merlin passa les cinq minutes suivantes à essayer d'éviter que son visage prenne feu tandis que les mains d'Arthur se promenaient nonchalamment sur son ventre au fil de la conversation. Il pouvait sentir l'haleine d'Arthur contre son cou, la chaleur de son buste contre son dos, celle de ses bras autour de sa taille, et celle de ses cuisses sous ses fesses, irradiant à travers leurs vêtements comme si son Roi était fait de pierres chaudes et non de chair et de sang. Il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur aucun des échanges entre les chevaliers parce que ses oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner furieusement. Mais il avait l'impression d'éprouver les moindres vibrations de la voix d'Arthur à travers tout son corps, et c'était encore pire quand son ami avait un éclat de rire parce qu'alors il sentait bouger les muscles de son diaphragme contre ses vertèbres. Il respirait des bouffées du parfum d'Arthur qui envahissaient son cerveau à tel point qu'il semblait avoir arrêté de fonctionner, un peu comme s'il était soûl.

Il aurait dû être habitué... il dormait avec Arthur tous les soirs. Mais... tout à coup, les choses étaient différentes. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait autant de monde autour d'eux, ou peut-être à cause de la manière possessive dont Arthur le maintenait rivé à lui, ou peut-être à cause de ses mains, dont les doigts s'entrelaçaient sur son nombril, _en-dessous _de son T-shirt.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait à ça qu'il avait pensé, quand il avait été question de passer une soirée tous ensemble au pub.

-... Merlin ?

-Hein ? dit Merlin, en se retournant vers Lancelot, complètement perdu.

-Il n'a rien écouté de ce que tu disais, dit Léon à Lancelot, en riant.

-Ca doit être sa chaise qui le perturbe, s'exclama Gauvain.

Et tous les autres se mirent à rire alors que les joues de Merlin se mettaient à brûler comme des charbons ardents.

-Lancelot était en train de parler de la manière dont tu avais truqué son acte de naissance pour lui, lui répéta gentiment Arthur.

Merlin se retourna pour regarder son ami et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui.

Arthur souriait légèrement. Son regard était d'un bleu hypnotique. Il avait les cheveux dans les yeux et les lèvres entr'ouvertes, et il produisait à peu près autant de chaleur qu'une bouillotte.

-Avec ma magie ? dit Merlin, d'un ton hésitant, en essayant de rattraper le train en route.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce soir... est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Arthur.

-Je...

Merlin avala sa salive et regarda le sang battre dans la veine qui se trouvait juste en-dessous de la mâchoire d'Arthur, pris par une irrésistible envie de caresser ce point avec son pouce. Il avait l'impression que son propre cœur lui tambourinait dans les oreilles, faisant un raffût de tous les diables.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Parce que vraiment, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se sente aussi perturbé.

-Qui aurait pu croire que Merlin était déjà un rebelle à cette époque ? dit Léon, amusé.

-Merlin a toujours été un rebelle, dit Arthur, avec un sourire en coin. Il n'écoute jamais rien de ce qu'on lui dit.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, articula Merlin d'une voix faible.

Il regarda la bouche d'Arthur dont les courbes étaient pleines et humides de la gorgée de bière qu'il venait tout juste d' tout à coup, il se retrouva à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, les doigts plongés dans ses cheveux blonds, inhalant son parfum à pleins poumons tandis que le brouhaha du pub tout entier s'effaçait dans la magie de ce baiser. Les mains d'Arthur se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage pour l'empêcher de s'écarter, alors que leurs langues s'emmêlaient avidement, et la chaleur s'intensifia comme s'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un sauna à 90 degrés. Quand Arthur le libéra, il avait les lèvres rouges et les pupilles dilatées, et ses doigts restèrent accrochés quelques instants au menton de Merlin tandis qu'il le dévisageait avec de grands yeux en reprenant sa respiration.  
-Désolé, exhala Merlin, en reprenant contact avec la réalité du pub.

S'apercevant vaguement que tous les clients des tables voisine les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des extra-terrestres.  
-De quoi, dit Arthur, avec un sourire subjugué, sans détacher son regard du sien.

-Sexy, affirma Gauvain, de l'autre côté de la table.  
Merlin se retourna, les yeux rivés sur son verre auquel il n'avait pas encore touché. Les mains d'Arthur reprirent leur place contre son ventre. Après quelques instants, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux chevaliers, et s'aperçut qu'aucun d'eux n'était en train de les dévisager étrangement, ni lui, ni Arthur. Ils ne fuyaient pas non plus leurs regards. Ils continuaient à parler du bon vieux temps avec animation, comme si la situation était normale, et qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'étrange à ce qui venait tout juste de se produire.

-Quand même, dit Léon, d'un ton amusé. Ce qu'on a pu rire à l'époque où on patrouillait ensemble. Vous vous souvenez, de la fois où Merlin avait préparé une pleine marmite de soupe, et où on lui avait fait croire qu'on avait tout mangé sans même lui en garder une cuiller ?Quand Arthur a râclé le fond de la marmite comme un goinfre en claironnant : « voilà, c'est terminé, maintenant, tu peux aller faire la vaisselle ».

-La tête de Merlin valait de l'or, se souvint Perceval, enchanté.

-Quelque chose entre : « mais quelle bande de malappris » et «pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi qui m'occupe d'eux ? », acquiesça Elyan en riant.

-C'était à peu près ça, dit Merlin, avec un sourire.

Sa main se posa sur celle d'Arthur, qui reposait contre son ventre, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent étroitement. Le menton d'Arthur vint se loger dans le creux de son épaule, et Merlin inclina sa tête contre la sienne.

-Tourmenter Merlin a toujours été ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle avec les patrouilles, dit Arthur d'un ton joyeux.

-Tourmenter Gauvain n'était pas mal non plus, se souvint Léon, d'un air enchanté.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo)

**PARTIE 2**

_**Legend : le retour... ça fait du bien ! oh... tu reviens en plein slash XD. Mais t'inquiète, ce sera pas violent comme la dernière fois, il faut donner un peu de fil à retordre à Arthur. Content que tu aies apprécié l'enquête policière ;). Et content de te revoir, tu m'avais manqué ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées !**_

_**Lele35 : oui, je me doutais que tu apprécierais le moment Merthur, je pense que tu vas encore plus apprécier la suite, je me suis vraiment bien marré sur la scène du billard ;)**_

_**Tonksinette : j'aime bien tes spéculations loufoques ;). Et à défaut d'un moment romantique, voici un moment perturbant (ou comment Merlin commence à être réceptif au charme d'Arthur bien malgré lui)**_

_**Tinette : en revoilà une couche pour la fangirl, amuse-toi ;). **_

_**Lily Anna : soutien moral ++ pour les douleurs dentaires, si tu savais comme je compatis ! Voilà un peu de la suite :). J'suis pas très rapide en ce moment mais j'ose espérer que la qualité compense la quantité et je suis fier que cette fic joue le rôle de réconfort dans les moments d'agonie post retrait des dents de sagesse :).**_

_**Julie : aaah, de retour aussi ! pas de net à Paris, c'est trop fort ! Oui ça compte pour Lancelot et Morgane, et j'aime bien la vision amis avec bénéfices lol, même si le bénéfice final va être inattendu XD.**_

_**Princesse Kawaii : oui le savon dans les yeux ;) une idée comme ça c'est sûr que ça fait pleurer XD. Et sinon, je pense faire de Philéas Kramer la figure récurrente du limier qui est sur les traces des magiciens mais qui n'arrive jamais à les coincer dans de futures aventures :). Pour les dragons, tu verras, je vais revenir plus tard sur les histoires de magie :).**_

_**Shmi : oh, Morgane et Arthur ont un sacré nombre de points communs :). De la même famille, deux grands charmeurs, ils sont très joueurs tous les deux, ils aiment les défis ;). Content que tu aies apprécié l'enquête !**_

_**LolOW : ah je comprends que tu décroches de la série avec le temps c'est normal :). J'ai plus regardé depuis un moment mais étrangement je reste accroché à cette fic qui me tient à coeur ;). Je vois que tu as apprécié l'enquête, l'intervention de choc de l'équipe New Camelot (Matthias dans toute sa splendeur XD). J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la fin... viens lire la suite quand tu veux :).**_

_**Bon allez, suite (et pas fin) de la soirée girls contre boys :).**_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo)

Gwen, Mithian et Morgane s'étaient installées à la terrasse d'un bar pour commencer la soirée.

Elles avaient commandé des tacos et de quoi les arroser : champagne pour Morgane, Pinia Colada pour Mithian, et cocktail sans alcool pour Gwen, qui était peut-être enceinte depuis peu mais n'en respectait pas moins les consignes de sécurité à la lettre.

Elles avaient passé la première demi-heure à parler de leurs activités respectives en sirotant leurs apéritifs pour se détendre après une semaine de travail chargée.

Gwen avait raconté ses derniers jours de tournage, Mithian avait expliqué comment se débrouillaient ses élèves au cercle d'escrime, et Morgane s'était lamentée sur l'ennui mortel que c'était pour elle de travailler dans une boutique de téléphonie mobile.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu vends des téléphones, avait commenté Gwen.

-Pour le salaire ? Il fallait bien qu'Arthur mange, lui signala Morgane en haussant un sourcil. Je suis certaine que tu aurais détesté le retrouver avec la peau sur les os. Sans compter que si je l'avais laissé dépérir, je me serais encore fait traiter de tortionnaire par tout le monde... Les adolescents des temps modernes ont un solide appétit. Ce n'est pas en suivant des cours à l'université que j'aurais pu remplir l'estomac du mien, crois-moi.

-Tu pourrais faire n'importe quel autre job, insista Gwen. Tu es une femme brillante, tu l'as toujours été.

-J'ai arrêté l'école à seize ans, lui rappela Morgane. J'ai beau être brillante, je n'ai aucun diplôme pour le prouver.

-Tu as arrêté l'école à seize ans avoir passé toute ta scolarité à essayer de cacher à tes profs que tu étais une surdouée, lui rappela Gwen. Reprends tes études, décroche un diplôme ! Tu te sentiras certainement plus épanouie qu'en vendant des téléphones portables !

Morgane eut une petite moue.

-Je n'aurai jamais la patience de me remettre à étudier à vingt-quatre ans, répondit-elle.

-Sinon, tu peux toujours épouser un homme riche et t'amuser à dépenser sa fortune, proposa Gwen.

-Quelle horreur, s'insurgea Mithian.

-C'est ce que ma mère a fait, rappela Morgane à Gwen. Et regarde où elle est aujourd'hui. Ne compte pas sur moi pour imiter son exemple. J'ai déjà un homme riche dans ma vie : mon père. Et crois-moi... c'est amplement suffisant.

-Oh ! Pour ça, je te crois sur parole, dit Gwen, en roulant des yeux. Pour le côté insupportable, il en vaut dix.

-A qui le dis-tu, soupira Morgane. Je suis contente qu'il soit toujours vivant... mais j'espère qu'il ne mettra pas son sursis à profit pour nous empoisonner l'existence. Le connaissant, ça lui ressemblerait bien.

-Enfin, on peut toujours se consoler en repensant à la crise cardiaque que Merlin et Arthur lui ont donnée quand ils ont commencé à s'embrasser dans la chambre d'hôpital, dit Gwen en riant. La tête qu'il a faite. _« Parce qu'en plus, tu es gay ! ». _J'aurais aimé avoir la présence d'esprit de le filmer.

Morgane gloussa.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à être aussi sereine avec ça, observa Mithian en regardant Gwen.

-Pourquoi selon toi devrais-je être stressée ? lui demanda celle-ci, avec étonnement.

-Il y a une chance sur deux pour que ton mari soit en train de faire des folies avec son gars au moment même où nous parlons, et tu es aussi zen qu'un bonze en plein milieu d'un temple bouddhiste... je te trouve vraiment... incroyable, dit Mithian, médusée.

-Je croyais que tu étais une révolutionnaire avant-gardiste qui détestait toute forme de relation instituée, lui renvoya Gwen, en haussant un sourcil. En tant que telle, tu devrais être plutôt fière de moi.

-J'ai dit que j'étais contre le mariage. Pas contre la monogamie, se récria Mithian. Si Gauvain me faisait un coup à la Arthur, tu peux être certaine que je l'étrangle sur-place.

-Pauvre Gauvain... il ne risque pas de faire de vieux os, dit Gwen en riant. Il est tellement jaloux d'Arthur qu'il serait tout à fait capable de réfléchir à un plan machiavélique pour entraîner Merlin dans _votre _chambre.

-Il n'oserait jamais, dit Mithian, avec un regard meurtrier.

-Ma main à couper qu'il essaiera, dit Gwen, ravie. Mais ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir aux instruments de torture que tu utiliseras pour le tuer, parce que Merlin n'acceptera jamais, ce qui fait que tu es sauve... jusqu'à ce qu'il concentre ses efforts sur une autre victime.

Mithian soupira.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas choisi le plus facile à dompter, nota Morgane à l'attention de la princesse. Arthur a beau être à voile et à vapeur, il est remarquablement constant dans ses obsessions. Gauvain, lui, est plutôt du genre à avoir envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Tu vas avoir fort à faire pour le tenir en laisse, ma chérie.

-Je connais Gauvain, pavoisa Mithian. Tout ce que j'ai à faire pour le garder au chaud, c'est d'accidenter une voiture de temps en temps pour lui rappeler que je suis au moins aussi folle que lui ; je suis sûre que c'est LE truc qui marche à tous les coups pour le rendre temporairement aveugle aux tentations extérieures.

-Malheureusement, les effets sont provisoires, donc ça risque de te coûter cher en voitures, dit Gwen en riant. Sans parler du prix du permis si tu dois le repasser à chaque fois. Peut-être que ce serait plus simple si tu lui autorisais une petite marge d'erreurs ?

-Tu vois ce que je disais ? Tu es complètement laxiste, c'est fou ! s'exclama Mithian.

-Gauvain est un homme, dit Gwen, amusée. Tu connais les hommes. Interdis-leur quelque chose et ils ne penseront plus qu'à le faire. Ils sont incorrigibles.

-Les femmes peuvent l'être aussi, nota Morgane. Moi, en tout cas, je l'ai toujours été, et j'entends bien le rester.

-Ah oui ? dit Gwen, en haussant un sourcil. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu ne fais que prévoir sortie sur sortie avec ce cher Lancelo... Fais attention, Morgane, parce que si tu continues à ce rythme-là, je parie que tu te retrouveras mariée avant moi...

-Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit Morgane, en portant sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres. Lancelot est un ami. Le fait que j'apprécie de passer du temps avec mes amis ne m'empêche pas d'aimer avoir de nouveaux jouets dans mon lit à chaque fois que l'envie m'en prend.

-Ca, nota Mithian, ce n'est plus du féminisme ; c'est de l'exploitation, ma grande.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça n'en était pas, nota Morgane. Mais laissez-moi vous rassurer tout de suite. En nocturne, je ne donne jamais dans les gentils garçons. Et mes critères de sélection sont très rudes. Il me les faut bien bâtis, sûrs de leur charme, endurants, et dotés d'un pois chiche en guise de cerveau. Comme ça, aucun risque de dommage collatéral. Sauf s'ils se montrent un peu trop présomptueux à mon goût, et que je décide d'en causer intentionnellement pour les calmer un peu, bien sûr.

-Les hommes ne sont pas des pantins, Morgane, dit Gwen, d'un ton plat.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le principe. Mais il y a une exception à la règle, et elle inclut tous ceux avec lesquels je décide de coucher, répondit la sorcière, avec amusement.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu peux avoir le moindre plaisir à faire ça, objecta Gwen.

-Je t'assure que mon plaisir se porte très bien, lui répondit Morgane.

-Nous avons donc une reine laxiste zen adepte du ménage à trois..., dit Mithian.

-... une princesse féministe acharnée affligée d'une jalousie maladive..., contra Gwen.

-... et une sorcière mangeuse d'hommes qui assume joyeusement son penchant pour la consommation de pois chiches, conclut Mithian.

-La question est... à quoi vont-elles occuper leur soirée ? demanda Morgane, avec amusement, en vidant d'un trait son verre de champagne.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Perceval proposa à ses amis de faire un billard, et ils s'agglutinèrent tous autour de la table de jeu dès qu'elle se retrouva libre pour commencer une partie.

Avec sa modestie habituelle, Arthur pavoisa qu'il était certain de gagner. Gauvain lui répondit aussitôt qu'il lui damerait le pion sans difficulté, « comme d'habitude ». Léon éclata de rire en les regardant tous deux et s'exclama : « vous n'y connaissez rien ni l'un ni l'autre, laissez faire l'expert ». A ce stade, Elyan ouvrit les paris sur le vainqueur et tout le monde se mit à miser. Evidemment, Arthur voulut faire jouer Merlin. Qui refusa en affirmant qu'il ne savait pas faire et qu'il préférait passer son tour pour observer. Arthur n'en démordit pas. Il voulait absolument que son ami s'amuse et il décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué, Merlin, dit-il, d'un ton très sûr de lui, après avoir essuyé son deuxième refus. Je vais t'apprendre... tu vas voir. On va jouer ensemble. Pour commencer... prends ma queue.

Merlin crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Sous le choc, il s'étouffa avec sa bière.

-Pardon ? dit-il, en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, alors qu'il levait vers Arthur un regard exorbité.

-C'est de ça que je parle, Merlin, dit Arthur, abasourdi, en lui tendant le bout de bois qu'il tenait à la main.

Et Merlin rougit encore plus à l'éclat de rire général des chevaliers qui venaient de réaliser sa méprise.

-Bien sûr que c'est de ça, s'embrouilla-t-il, les joues en feu. Je savais que c'était de ça. Je n'étais pas en train de penser à autre chose, contrairement à ce que vous croyez...d'ailleurs à quoi est-ce que je pourrais bien penser ; tout le monde sait que ce... machin... s'appelle une queue et je ne vois pas du tout de quoi d'autre il pourrait être question.

-Arrête de raconter des sottises et joue, dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil, avant de le retourner en direction de la table de billard en le pilotant par les épaules.

-Bon, d'accord. Je... je fais quoi, dit Merlin, perdu, en regardant les boules éparpillées sur la table.

Ils en étaient au deuxième tour, mais pour être honnête, il ne s'était vraiment pas soucié du jeu jusqu'ici, parce qu'il était en train de rêvasser, et maintenant, il était pris en flagrant délit d'inattention, ce qui était mortellement embarrassant, parce que tout le monde devait se rendre compte qu'il était occupé à regarder et Arthur, et pas la partie de billard.

-Tu vois la boule blanche ? lui demanda Arthur.

-Oui.

-Tu te sers de ta queue pour frapper dans la boule blanche, et de la boule blanche pour envoyer la boule colorée de ton choix à l'intérieur d'un des trous. Tu peux choisir n'importe laquelle, sauf la noire. Si tu mets la noire dans un trou, tu as perdu.

Merlin prit une teinte de rouge supplémentaire, mortifié de voir des allusions partout. Il trouvait le vocabulaire du joueur de billard particulièrement indécent. Et il avait beau se demander ce qui lui arrivait pour avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné tout à coup, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir perturbé par un jeu où on se servait d'une queue pour tirer sur des boules pour les faire tomber dans des trous. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'impression que sa confusion était inscrite sur sa figure en grosses lettres rouges.

Et que les chevaliers de Camelot qui observaient la scène étaient tous en train de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Euh... d'accord, articula-t-il, en pleine bouffée de chaleur, et tout en pensant vaguement : « _est-ce qu'il fait vraiment chaud ici, ou c'est moi ? »_. Mais...

-Pas de mais... en piste, Merlin, dit Arthur, d'un ton bienveillant mais autoritaire.

Dépourvu d'échappatoire, Merlin se retourna vers le tapis. C'était vraiment gênant. Il était visiblement le seul de tous ses amis à n'avoir jamais fait le moindre billard de sa vie Il fit une tentative pressée pour frapper la boule blanche et tapa à côté. C'était la faute d'Arthur, qui se tenait dans son dos, à l'observer par-dessus son épaule. Il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer tant qu'il resterait derrière lui.

-Pas comme ça, dit son ami, d'un ton docte. Penche-toi plus en avant.

Merlin resta raide comme un piquet et droit comme un i, bloqué. Face à son évidente absence de compréhension des règles les plus élémentaires du billard, Arthur décida, dans un élan d'altruisme:

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester que ce n'était pas la peine, Merlin se retrouva incliné sur la table de billard, le corps d'Arthur, épousant le sien de beaucoup trop près. Il lâcha un « oh » de surprise quand son bassin vint s'écraser contre la table. Puis il eut l'impression qu'une vague de chaleur cosmique l'envahissait des orteils jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, et il se mit à voir trouble.

-Comme ça... tu vois ? Il faut que tu sentes le mouvement, dit Arthur, qui continuait allègrement à jouer les professeurs, en l'aidant à viser.

-Je le sens, promit Merlin, en nage, qui sentait surtout Arthur derrière lui. Je le sens très bien.

-Un peu de tenue, vous deux, dit Léon en riant.

-C'est vrai, ça, pas en public, quand même ! renchérit Gauvain. Vous donnez l'impression d'être prêts à...

Le coup de Merlin partit tout seul, envoyant les boules valser aux quatre coins du tapis sans rencontrer aucun trou au terme de leur course folle.

-Gauvain, soupira Lancelot, d'un ton de reproche.

-Quoi, je n'y suis pour rien !

-C'est toujours un peu délicat la première fois, dit Arthur à Merlin d'un ton indulgent, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Tu feras mieux la prochaine, j'en suis sûr.

-Je crois que je vais m'abstenir de... recommencer, répondit Merlin dans un souffle, à deux doigts de se consumer sur-place.

-Ce serait vraiment dommage, répondit Arthur avec enthousiasme. C'est un jeu très agréable quand on le maîtrise un peu... je suis sûr que tu pourrais y prendre goût.

-Faites-les taire, c'est indécent ! se récria Gauvain.

Arthur recula d'un pas et Merlin se redressa, rouge pivoine, en pensant : _c'est surtout un jeu d'obsédés_. Puis il croisa le regard d'Arthur, réalisa qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait sans arrière-pensée particulière, et réalisa dans un choc : _c'est moi qui suis un obsédé. _Suite à quoi il vida d'un trait son verre de bière.

-Gauvain, arrête de faire le mariole pour marquer des points en essayant de déconcentrer tes adversaires, pointa Elyan. Ce n'est pas fair play.

-Fair play ? Tu crois qu'ils pensent faire quoi, eux, sinon me déconcentrer en prenant des positions suggestives sur la table de billard juste sous mon nez ? s'indigna Gauvain. Je suis un être faible, j'ai un cœur !

-Tu as surtout une bouche, dit Lancelot. Une bouche impossible. Arthur, vous devriez rejouer ce coup-là, il n'est pas censé compter.

-Merci, Lancelot, mais ça ne fait rien..., je me rattraperai au suivant, répondit Arthur avec grâce.

-Vous avez intérêt à faire fort, Sire... parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous risquez de gagner, nota Léon, de l'autre côté tu tapis.

-Arthur s'en fiche de gagner au billard, dit Gauvain, amusé. Il est trop occupé à _draguer _pour ça.

-Gauvain, la ferme ! s'exclamèrent tous en cœur Léon, Elyan, Perceval et Lancelot.

Arthur adressa un sourire resplendissant à Merlin en s'exclamant: «ne fais pas attention à ce que raconte Gauvain... il a toujours été si mauvais perdant ».

-Bien sûr que je ne fais pas attention à ce que raconte Gauvain, dit Merlin, avec un rire faussement dégagé. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais attention à ce que raconte Gauvain.

Au tour suivant, Arthur réussit à rentrer deux boules grâce à un coup magistral. Gauvain plissa les yeux en murmurant : « vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir». Il était _très _concentré et il avait _très _envie de gagner et Arthur trouva que c'était le moment idéal pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Alors, au lieu de le regarder jouer avec attention, il lui tourna le dos, et souffla à Merlin « embrasse-moi, vite ».

Merlin qui essayait de se faire oublier se figea sur-place, le visage en flammes. Il était prêt à s'écrier : « ce n'est pas un jeu », mais Arthur fit disparaître toute velleité de protestation en lui brossant la joue du revers de la main, le sourire enjoué et le regard charmeur. Et tout à coup, il ne fut plus aussi sûr de n'avoir pas envie de joueri, parce que... comment résister à un regard pareil, vraiment ?

Merlin cligna des yeux et pensa vaguement qu'il y avait un je ne sais quoi de Morgane en Arthur à cet instant précis.

Dans la lumière qui brillait dans son regard. Dans sa posture altière. Dans son assurance invincible de conquérant à qui nul ne pouvait résister. Dans son air de gamin qui avait _envie _de jouer.

_C'est moi le magicien, ce n'est pas moi qui devrais être ensorcelé, _pensa-t-il plaintivement.

Mais son cœur battait la chamade, il avait presque des vertiges et il avait envie de rire comme un idiot.

_Je suis fini, _réalisa-t-il.

Un instant plus tard, le temps s'arrêtait à nouveau à l'intérieur du pub, sans même qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir recours à la Source de la magie pour arriver à ce résultat, et Merlin se demandait sérieusement s'il n'allait pas vraiment finir sur cette fichue table (comme la dernière fois, chantonnait une petite voix dans sa tête), mais, bon sang ! Les mains d'Arthur étaient vraiment très douces, et il était vraiment très doué en matière de baisers, et il répandait un parfum dangereux pour la santé mentale des gens quand il était de cette humeur, qui empêchait manifestement les neurones d'une personne normalement constituée de se connecter entre eux.

Gauvain rata son coup et s'exclama :

-Ce n'est pas juste !

_Bon sang,_ pensa Merlin, aussi secoué que s'il était en train de faire un looping à dos de dragon. _Arthur est vraiment en pleine forme ce soir._

-Mon pauvre vieux, dit Perceval, hilare, à Gauvain. On dirait que tu as perdu ton avance.

-Oh, Gauvain... tu as raté ? Comme c'est dommage, dit Arthur, en se retournant vers lui, d'un air amusé.

-Le Roi est une chèvre, dit Gauvain, en plissant les yeux.

-Qui aime bien châtie bien, rétorqua Arthur sans coup férir, en haussant un sourcil victorieux.

Mais finalement, sans surprise, ce fut Lancelot qui gagna la partie. Prouvant une fois de plus que c'étaient ceux qui en disaient le moins qui en faisaient le plus, comme le rappela Elyan, qui avait eu le bon réflexe de parier sur lui, et qui se retrouva subitement riche. contrairement à Gauvain, qui bien sûr, avait parié sur lui-même.

Quand ils retournèrent s'asseoir, Merlin était épuisé par le trop plein d'émotions provoqué par la partie, et par les verres de bière, qu'il avait arrêté de compter à force d'en vider pour essayer de reprendre son emprise sur lui-même en s'assommant. Les bouffées de chaleur s'étaient enfin arrêtées et il avait l'impression d'être redevenu à son état normal, ce dont il se sentait soulagé, parce qu'il avait presque commencé à se faire peur au milieu de ce déluge de pirouettes sensationnelles.

Maintenant, il se sentait un peu comme un gros chat à côté de l'âtre, prêt à s'endormir.

Sauf que l'âtre était Arthur, et que, techniquement parlant, il n'était pas à côté, mais au-dessus.

Les chevaliers étaient tous passablement ivres et riaient en se jetant des blagues les uns aux autres. Gauvain continuait à commander de la bière à tout va comme s'il escomptait prendre la cuite du siècle. Léon ne cessait de le prévenir que s'il vomissait à l'intérieur de sa voiture il n'hésiterait pas à l'abandonner sur le bas côté sans aucun scrupule pour le laisser rentrer à pied. Perceval essayait de comprendre comment Lancelot pouvait toujours être le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, _même au billard. _Et Elyan comptait joyeusement la mise qu'il avait raflée en gagnant son pari.

-Tu es fatigué ? demanda gentiment Arthur à Merlin.

Et, Dieu merci, il n'avait plus ce regard de chat à la Morgane qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, juste son regard à lui, concerné, plein de sollicitude, et agréablement familier .

-Un peu, répondit Merlin, avec un sourire d'excuses, parce que ses yeux commençaient sérieusement à papillonner.

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux, je te tiens.

-J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure, murmura Merlin, d'un ton vaguement accusateur.

-Désolé, dit Arthur, en se mordant la lèvre, avec l'air d'un enfant pris en faute.

-D'être presque aussi incorrigible que Gauvain ? demanda Merlin, avec un léger sourire, amusé malgré lui.

-Oui, pour ça aussi, souffla Arthur, en lui faisant les yeux _tu ne m'en veux pas, hein._

-Je savais où je mettais les pieds, dit Merlin, avec un petit rire. Je vous ai vus à l'oeuvre tous les deux, à la taverne, en Gaule.

-J'ai fait mon crétin, non ? dit Arthur d'un air navré, en clignant des yeux.

-Un peu. Pas grave. Déjà pardonné, lui répondit Merlin, en lui donnant un baiser sur le nez.

Le bras d'Arthur l'enveloppa comme une couverture et il posa la tête sur son épaule.

Deux secondes plus tard, il s'endormait en plein milieu du pub, vaincu par la bière, le billard, le jeu du qui aime bien châtie bien version Arthur contre Gauvain, les baisers loopings,la désorientation générale liée au fait que les genoux de son meilleur-petit-ami-séducteur-de-roi lui aient servi de chaise pendant toute la soirée, et la vague conscience sous-jacente qu'être la conquête officielle du crétin royal le plus irrésistible d'Albion tout entière n'était définitivement pas un poste de tout repos.

_Heureusement pour moi, je ne l'occupe qu'à temps partiel, _pensa-t-il, en glissant vers le pays des rêves.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

**PARTIE 3 : suite et fin de la soirée du vendredi ;)... qui se termine... très mal XD (l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé).**

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

De leur côté, les filles avaient opté pour une sortie en boîte, parce qu'elles avaient envie de s'amuser un peu. Elles mirent les voiles de leur terrasse sur les coups de minuit, et choisirent le plus grand club des environs pour aller danser au son des derniers tubes électro, galvanisées par l'idée de n'avoir aucun des garçons dans les pattes pour commenter leurs exploits sur la piste ce soir. «C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la même chose quand ils sont là », commenta Gwen, amusée, en lâchant ses cheveux pour augmenter son potentiel de séduction. Arthur et danse n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, et, pour être honnête, elle aurait culpabilisé de jouer les divas au milieu d'une cour d'admirateurs pendant qu'il restait assis droit comme un piquet à une table voisine, avec son regard « pâté en croûte » et compagnie. « J'adhère », acquiesça Mithian, qui, pour sa part, se sentait beaucoup plus détendue pour aller danser quand elle n'était pas obligée de passer sa soirée à surveiller Gauvain.

Morgane la Conquérante en arriva à l'intérieur du club bondé comme une souveraine en terre acquise à sa cause . « Nous allons jouer à un jeu », dit-elle, en observant son terrain de chasse du soir, l'oeil brillant et les narines dilatées, comme si elle était en train de humer ses proies à distance. « Lequel ? » demanda Gwen, amusée. « Ca s'appelle : comment faire perdre la tête aux hommes », répondit Morgane en s'avançant sur la piste avec une telle sensualité que tous les danseurs présents en oublièrent la musique pour loucher dans sa direction. Et se déhanchant lascivement sur ses longues jambes, la splendide princesse Pendragon, ignorant royalement tous les dragueurs du vendredi soir qui mouillaient leurs caleçons en rêvant d'attirer son attention, fit un signe de la main à ses deux amies pour les inciter à la rejoindre au centre de la piste, où elle semblait capter la lumière dans son dos nu vertigineux, campée sur ses talons de treize centimètres. « Ils vont mourir », dit Mithian, en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière, avant d'envoyer voler son manteau. Et les trois jeunes femmes démarrèrent un show qui resterait sans doute pour longtemps dans les mémoires de tous les hommes présents.

Après s'être défoulées sur la piste en se déhanchant furieusement pendant deux heures, entourées par une cour d'admirateurs baveux qui se prenaient régulièrement des claques sur les mains quand elles devenaient trop baladeuses à leur goût, Gwen et Mithian, lasses du jeu qui consistait à rendre fous tous les hommes des environs, décidèrent de faire une pause d'un commun accord.

-Et si on allait boire un coup ? proposèrent-elles à Morgane qui semblait en être au stade des amuse-gueules.

-Allez-y sans moi, c'est l'heure où je commence tout juste à chasser ! leur répondit la sorcière, avec un clin d'oeil.

Les deux complices se dirigèrent vers le bar, où elles commandèrent respectivement un coca et un whisky. Un mufle qui passait par là voulut en profiter pour mettre une main aux fesses de Mithian et se retrouva avec son poing en travers de la figure. Il dégringola en travers des tabourets voisins alors que la Française s'exclamait : « d'autres candidats ? ». Le vide se fit autour de Mithian qui en profita pour s'asseoir au comptoir.

« Efficace », commenta Gwen en sirotant son coca.

Maintenant, les deux amies observaient depuis leurs tabourets la technique de chasse de Morgane, qui était en train d'opérer une sélection drastique entre ses prétendants, lesquels étaient agglutinés autour d'elle la bouche grande ouverte comme une bande de poissons rouges devant une manne de granules. Le spectacle valait certainement la peine d'être vu. Morgane avait une technique infaillible pour manipuler les foules. Elle repoussait les uns, attirait les autres, laissait les plus combatifs se bousculer entre eux pour monopoliser la première place face à elle, feignait de ne pas regarder leurs shows quand ils se donnaient un mal de chien pour susciter son intérêt, et les laissait se rendre ridicules quand ils forçaient le trait du tortillement à force de vouloir se faire remarquer. Sa superbe et son dédain semblaient exciter l'esprit de compétition. Elle avait aussi l'art de s'éclipser dès qu'un des danseurs avoisinants la serrait d'un peu trop près à son goût, tout ça sans que le danseur en question comprenne comment elle s'y était prise, et de temps en temps, quand l'envie lui en prenait, elle faisait du charme à l'une de ses voisines, semant dans les troupes l'affreux doute selon lequel, peut-être, elle serait plus à gauche qu'à droite. Après une demi-heure de ce supplice, et une vingtaine de jeunes gens épuisés laissés sur le carreau, la sorcière finit par opter pour l'un de ses prétendants, sur lequel elle se concentra en exclusivité, lui accordant le privilège de la tenir par la taille tandis qu'ils roulaient des hanches en rythme.

-Pas mal, dit Mithian, d'un air évaluateur, en regardant le specimen que Morgane semblait avoir élu, un rugbyman aux épaules larges et aux pectoraux bien dessinés qui dansait comme un dieu pour lui faire la démonstration de ses aptitudes physiques en guise de prélude.

-Il a un petit côté Percy, non ? dit Gwen, d'un ton pensif, en louchant sur le type.

-Noooon, Percy est plus grand, affirma Mithian, d'un ton catégorique. Celui-la aurait l'air d'un nain à côté.

-Il a l'air nettement plus crétin, aussi, observa Gwen, en notant la lueur de victoire qui s'allumait dans les yeux du rugbyman alors que Morgane l'autorisait à lui caresser le dos.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la sorcière embrassait sa prise sur la piste, sous les regards malheureux de tous ceux qui avaient perdu la compétition.

Après dix minutes de plus, elle revenait vers le comptoir en entraînant l'heureux élu dans son sillage.

-Les filles... voici Rudy, dit-elle, d'un ton laconique. Rudy... les filles. Rudy... j'ai soif...

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais boire, ma belle ?

-Du champagne, bien sûr, répondit Morgane, comme si c'était un affront de lui poser la question.

-Du champagne ! dit l'intéressé, ahuri. Et puis quoi encore ! C'est hors de prix !

Morgane leva sur lui un regard abasourdi.

-Est-ce que c'est un non ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Champagne, dit aussitôt Rudy au serveur.

-Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué, lâcha Morgane, en lui adressant un regard dédaigneux.

-Tu as des goûts de luxe, toi, hein... Mais je suis sûr que tu en vaux le coût. Et visez-moi un peu les jolis petits bijoux que tu as comme copines, dit le joueur de rugby, en adressant à Mithian et Gwen un regard charmé. Je vous ramènerais bien toutes les trois chez moi, mes jolies... est-ce que ça vous dirait, un petit after à la maison ?

Gwen s'étrangla avec son coca.

-C'est _ça, _ ton genre ? dit-elle, en regardant Morgane d'un air horrifié.

-Eh bien... je croyais...tant qu'il ne faisait que répondre par oui ou par non, dit Morgane, en regardant sa prise d'un air désenchanté. Mais en fin de compte, il parle beaucoup trop à mon goût... je crois que ça ne va pas le faire.

-C'est quoi, le petit nom de ta copine ? fit le joueur de rugby en s'appuyant lourdement sur Mithian.

-C'est ma main dans ta tronche, répondit Mithian, en le repoussant en arrière d'une bourrade.

-Wooo, elle a du caractère, hein ! dit Rudy en riant.

Morgane l'étudia d'un œil dépourvu d'émotion.

-C'est sûr, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir, dit Gwen, en étouffant un fou-rire. Quand je pense à ces deux heures de sélection impitoyable que tu viens de te donner le mal d'opérer parmi tous ces candidats... pour _ce résultat._

-Oh, ça va, dit la sorcière. Il bougeait bien sur la piste, d'accord ? Un homme qui bouge bien sur la piste a toutes les chances de bien bouger au lit d'après les statistiques.

-Quelles statistiques ? dit Mithian, ahurie.

-Les miennes, dit Morgane, d'un ton qui défiait quiconque de la contredire. Et puis... regarde-moi ce physique, on croirait voir un animé du calendrier des Dieux du Stade...

-Moi, ce que j'aime le plus, chez toi, c'est tes nichons, répondit le jeune homme ravi. Tu en as une sacrée belle paire, laisse-moi te le dire... et ceux de ta copine ne sont pas mal non plus, ajouta-t-il, en louchant dans le décolleté de Gwen.

-... ? fit Gwen en désignant l'urluberlu de la main, les sourcils en l'air.

-Morgane, c'est un bœuf ! dit Mithian, atterrée. Même au meilleur de sa forme Gauvain n'oserait pas dire un truc pareil, et pourtant, pour ce qui est d'en sortir de belles, c'est le champion !

-Désolé, les filles, mais je suis pas une pédale, dit Rudy, en fronçant les sourcils. Alors ce type, là... Gauchose, je suis pas d'accord pour qu'il s'incruste dans notre plan.

-Notre plan, répéta Gwen, stupéfaite.

-Bon, d'accord, reconnut Morgane, vaincue. La version papier glacé des Dieux du Stade était beaucoup mieux que celle-ci. Mais comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'il se montrerait crétin à ce point-là ? Il n'avait pas aligné deux mots jusqu'à ce que je vous le ramène.

-Tu devrais peut-être revoir tes critères de sélection, proposa Gwen.

-Mes critères de sélection sont très bien, protesta Morgane.

-N'empêche, vous êtes vraiment trop bonnes toutes les trois ! s'exclama l'intéressé, en les reluquant éhontément.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais faire son éducation ? proposa Gwen.

-Moi, je dis que c'est une cause perdue, évalua Mithian.

-Vous êtes dures toutes les deux. Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras avant d'avoir essayé.

Morgane fit un pas en avant.

-Rudy... mon grand. On ne dit pas _pédale. _C'est une insulte homophobe de base...

-J'aime pas...

-... avant de compléter cette phrase, prends une minute pour considérer que mon frère est gay et que j'ai cassé la figure de plus d'un imbécile qui s'était permis de dire la même chose à son sujet, dit Morgane, le regard affûté comme une lame de rasoir.

-Okay, j'ai rien contre les pédales, dit Rudy, en levant les mains.

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

-On ne dit pas pédales.

-On dit quoi alors.

-Gay.

-On s'en fiche.

-Non, on ne s'en fiche pas, dit Morgane, qui commençait à se hérisser. D'ailleurs, on ne dit pas _bonnes _non plus_. _C'est vulgaire. Renversantes, magnifiques, sexy, à la rigueur, pourquoi pas ? Mais pas _bonnes. _La vulgarité est vraiment un vice repoussant dans la bouche d'un beau sportif comme toi.

-Je croyais que tu aimais ça, moi, dit le rugbyman, confus.

Morgane poussa un profond soupir. Fallait-il vraiment tout lui apprendre ?

-En actes, pas en paroles, Rudy... il y a une grande différence entre les deux, tu vois ? Tu es censé être cochon au lit... et silencieux en-dehors. Ca veut dire que tu évites d'ouvrir la bouche... pour parler.

-Tant que tu ouvres la tienne pour gober tu sais quoi, répondit le rugbyman, en riant, je pense que je peux m'arranger pour garder la mienne fermée autant que tu veux.

-Pardon ? dit Morgane, outrée.

-Tu es le maillon faible... au revoir, dit Mithian en agitant la main.

-Alors là... d'accord avec elle... éliminé, lâcha Gwen d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Comment ça, éliminé ? dit Rudy. Votre copine, là, m'a allumé toute la soirée. Maintenant, elle va m'éteindre, parce que... parce que...les choses ne vont certainement pas se passer comme ça !

Morgane fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant, courroucée.

-Ecoute-moi bien, _chéri_, dit-elle, les yeux étincelants, en le poussant en arrière avec son index. Si tu continues à mal parler, ce que je vais gober, c'est tes yeux, et crois-moi, ça fait un mal de chien de se les faire crever par une paire de canines, surtout quand ils sont encore accrochés à leurs nerfs optiques et qu'ils font du yoyo devant ton nez. J'imagine que le bruit qu'ils feront en crevant te donnera certainement envie de vomir, comme si ça n'était pas déjà assez dégoûtant avec ton sang en train de gicler partout sur ta figure... mais si tu insistes vraiment, je pourrais bien t'allumer pour de bon en plus de tout le reste, avec un cocktail molotov fait maison, et là, tu pourras vraiment dire que je t'ai mis le feu. Par-contre, je te jure que quand je t'aurai éteint, tu te souviendras de ne plus jamais parler à une fille comme tu viens de le faire avec moi... sauf qu'il sera déjà trop tard, parce que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de draguer vu ce à quoi ressemblera ta tête quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi ! Alors, maintenant, apprécie la faveur que je te fais, en te disant de dégager avant qu'on en arrive là... et fiche-moi le camp d'ici avant de me faire perdre patience pour de bon.

Le rugbyman médusé la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Psychopathe, lâcha-t-il, en battant en retraite.

-Imbécile, rétorqua Morgane en reniflant.

-Efficace, dit Mithian en riant.

-Morgane, synthétisa Gwen en terminant son coca.

-Quel dommage qu'il soit parti aussi vite, dit Morgane, d'un air ennuyé, en portant ses lèvres à sa coupe de champagne. Je commençais tout juste à être inspirée en matière de sévices.

-Il faut revoir tes critères de sélection, répéta Gwen.

-Je renonce à la sélection pour ce soir. Ce type n'avait pas une _once _d'élégance. Si seulement il avait été muet, ça aurait pu compenser, mais non, il a fallu que je tombe sur un bavard ! C'est quand même incroyable... Même Brahim sait quand la fermer !

-J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble ce Brahim un jour..., dit Mithian, intéressée

Morgane soupira et vida son verre de champagne en soupirant :

-Au diable Brahim. Je veux Lancelot. Il danse bien, il offre toujours le champagne, et il sait parler aux dames.

-Je croyais que c'était juste un ami ? nota Gwen, amusée.

-_C'est _juste un ami. Je veux Lancelot pour sortir, et Brahim pour le reste. Et je te défends de me regarder comme ça. Ce n'est certainement pas _toi_ qui vas me faire la morale...

-Touché, miss trio, lâcha Mithian.

-Hé ! Je n'ai rien _dit, _protesta Gwen.

-Sinon... pour notre prochaine soirée entre filles, on pourrait tenter une boîte gay, proposa Mithian. Comme ça, aucune chance de tomber sur des bœufs homophobes aux mains baladeuses... on aurait la paix pour danser !

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas là-bas que Morgane risque de chasser, contra Gwen.

-Alors là, détrompe-toi. Je peux très bien chasser en boîte gay si je veux, dit Morgane en haussant un sourcil. Entre les beaux garçons à détourner et les filles à essayer, je suis même certaine que je m'en donnerais à cœur joie.

-C'est _elle _le cas désespéré, dit Mithian, hilare. Elle est irrécupérable... encore pire que Gauvain !

-Morgane... tu ne peux pas chasser en boîte gay, dit Gwen, d'un ton résolu.

-Bien sûr que si, pourquoi pas ? pavoisa Morgane.

-Parce que...

-Parce que tu peux être sûre que tu croiseras ton frère là-bas, et qu'il n'y a pas assez de place dans une seule boîte pour deux Pendragon, dit Mithian, en riant encore plus fort.

-Arthur est un Dubois, contra Morgane, en haussant un sourcil. Et ce n'est qu'un gamin. Je suis prête à parier que je pourrais lui rafler toutes ses prises dans un claquement de doigts si on faisait une compétition de charme, lui et moi.

-Faux, s'exclama Gwen, enchantée. Il y en a une que tu ne pourras jamais lui rafler.

-Les unions cosmiques qui font pousser des arbres ne comptent pas, s'exclama Morgane. Ce n'est pas du jeu, même moi je ne peux rien contre le destin !

-Je ne parlais pas de Merlin sur ce coup-là... mais de moi, dit Gwen avec un regard blanc. Ceci dit, tu as raison; ça fait deux points en moins pour toi.

-Tu me brises le cœur, se lamenta Morgane.

-Il faut bien que je défende mon mari, rétorqua Gwen, amusée.

-Arthur est un petit ingrat. Il a mis la main sur les deux plus belles prises de la création et il ne veut en partager aucune avec sa sœur, bouda Morgane, en finissant son champagne. Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour l'élever... c'est quand même un comble. Les petits frères ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Les garçons rentrèrent un peu après minuit, complètement finis par l'alcool. Arthur fut à deux doigts d'être obligé de porter Merlin qui dormait comme un bébé jusqu'à la voiture, et Gauvain, dont le plan infernal était de soûler Arthur pour lui délier la langue, se retrouva bien plus bourré que lui, ce qui, évidemment, l'amena à vomir dans la voiture de Léon, qui faillit l'abandonner sur le bas côté comme il avait menacé de le faire plus tôt dans la soirée. S'en suivit une dispute qui se termina en fou-rire, et les fêtards rentrèrent au 22 Bayswater Road bras-dessus bras-dessous, en titubant plus ou moins sur leurs jambes. Après qu'Arthur ait assis Merlin à moitié endormi dans le canapé, Gauvain profita de ce que ses compagnons se traînent jusqu'à leur dortoir en chahutant dans les escaliers pour poursuivre Arthur jusqu'aux toilettes, une main passée autour de son épaule.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, Gauvain, lui dit Arthur, en essayant de le chasser. Mais pas au point de t'emmener avec moi quand je vais faire ce genre de choses.

-Même la Princesse me repousse, se lamenta Gauvain. J'ai vraiment perdu tout mon charme. Avec Merlin, on pourrait... on pourrait...

Arthur le dévisagea d'un regard inexpressif.

Gauvain se mordit la lèvre.

-Vous le faites pour du vrai ? demanda-t-il.

-Gauvain ! dit Arthur, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Allez... il n'a rien voulu me dire... il faut me raconter...

-Au lit, ou je t'exile de la maison, menaça Arthur.

-C'est vrai, je peux monter me coucher avec vous ?

-Gauvain !

-Gauvain, toujours Gauvain, tout ce que je réclame, moi, c'est une petite histoire avant d'aller dormir de la part de mon Roi préféré...

-Je vais t'escorter jusqu'à la porte...

-... et tout me dire.

-Non, je vais t'enfermer dehors et refermer à clé derrière toi, comme ça Mithian te retrouvera sur le paillasson... et demain matin, quand elle me demandera pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur, je lui dirai que c'était parce que tu as voulu dormir avec nous, et alors...

-C'est bon, je monte, capitula Gauvain, qui savait reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance.

Arthur eut un sourire victorieux.

Quand il revint de la salle de bains, il s'assit à côté de Merlin sur le canapé, et lui passa une main sur le visage pour le réveiller en murmurant :

-Debout, la belle au bois dormant.

Merlin cligna des yeux, et dit d'un air confus :

-Comment est-on rentrés à la maison ?

Arthur se retint de rire.

Merlin louchait légèrement.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? (il essaya de se redesser ). Ooh, j'ai la tête qui tourne !

-Oui, dit Arthur, en se mordant la lèvre. Ce n'est pas vraiment... ce que j'avais imaginé pour la soirée...

Il se pencha sur Merlin pour le capturer dans son regard, espérant que son charme ferait effet, comme un peu plus tôt, au pub. Son ami porta ses deux mains à son crâne et gémit, visiblement insensible à sa tentative de séduction.

-Quand je pense qu'on a travaux d'intérêt général au lycée demain matin...

-Demain viendra bien assez tôt, dit Arthur, en lui effleurant la joue. La soirée n'est pas encore terminée...

-C'est vrai, ça. Il reste tous les escaliers à monter pour se traîner jusqu'au lit. Ca fait un sacré paquet de marches... alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite, dit Merlin, en se redressant au prix d'un effort immense pour tituber vers son objectif d'un pas mal assuré.

Arthur dépité le suivit de près, en songeant qu'à ce stade, il aurait très bien pu tomber à la renverse à mi-parcours, et écoper d'une jambe cassée en prime. Merlin arriva à la chambre, se jeta en travers des oreillers et eut un rire en répétant d'un air fracassé : « on se croirait sur la grande roue ! ».

Arthur grimpa sur le lit à son tour, à demi tourné vers lui, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-La soirée t'a plu ? demanda-t-il.

-Un tout petit peu trop arrosée pour moi, répondit Merlin. Je ne sais pas combien de bières j'ai fini par avaler, mais je vais avoir une gueule de bois carabinée demain matin, et je sens que l'activité peinture va être une souffrance...

Merlin jouait avec ses cheveux d'une main distraite, tout en continuant à monologuer comme un véritable moulin à paroles, les yeux alourdis par le sommeil. Arthur avait l'impression que ses doigts envoyaient des impulsions électriques à travers tout son organisme à chaque fois qu'ils effleuraient son cuir chevelu. Il n'avait pas _du tout _envie de dormir. Il avait envie... il avait envie...bon sang, il avait passé la soirée à tenir Merlin sur ses genoux, et il avait envie _de lui, _ça n'était vraiment pas sorcier (encore que si, mais pas dans le même sens).

Il considéra la situation d'un regard critique, en s'efforçant de faire preuve de recul. Certainement, le baiser haletant qu'ils avaient échangé au pub devait vouloir dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des idées derrière la tête. Seulement, maintenant... la belle ardeur que Merlin avait montrée tout à l'heure semblait s'être évanouie (la faute à la bière... et à Gauvain. Arthur allait tuer Gauvain).

A moins qu'il ne l'ait imaginée... il n'en savait plus rien.

Si seulement Merlin avait été plus clair dans les signaux qu'il lui envoyait !

A cet instant précis, Arthur rêvait littéralement d'un monde parallèle où son ami aurait pris l'initiative de l'attraper par le col pour lui ordonner d'un ton impérieux de lui faire un tas de choses peu recommandables. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Merlin avait été sûr de lui, insatiable, et doté d'un esprit affreusement mal tourné. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Merlin avait pu... se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements sans lui demander son avis _(_en s'exclamant d'un air retors : « viens ici, mon champion, et montre-moi qui est le meilleur», comme à l'époque où Arthur montait en lice pour combattre devant le peuple en délire, sauf que là, le prix décerné au vainqueur serait diablement plus excitant qu'un coffre de pièces d'or assorti d'un regard satisfait d'Uther Pendragon (ne pense pas à ton père maintenant). "_And the winner is... ARTHUR !" _Oh, comme il rêvait, d'entendre Merlin dire ça, dans un fou-rire post-orgasmique décomplexé, après l'avoir écouté lui murmurer éhontément de très vilains mots à l'oreille pendant tout le temps du tournoi (épique) pour le motiver encore plus, et... _je suis bourré, _pensa Arthur, en reprenant vaguement ses esprits au stade où il était en train de s'imaginer de quelles manières extrêmement intéressantes Merlin pourrait utiliser sa magie sur lui si seulement il voulait bien se décoincer un peu.

Il revint à la réalité.

-... mais je suis sûr que le proviseur a aussi dû coller Mona et les autres, et j'imagine à quoi vont ressembler les travaux d'intérêt général avec elle ; je te le dis, si on s'en sort sans ramasser des heures de colle supplémentaires à cause de la manière dont se seront passées celles-ci, nous aurons de la chance...

Arthur dit tristement adieu à l'image du sorcier pervers aux yeux flamboyants qui le plaquait contre le mur en s'exclamant : _tu es à mes ordres, Arthur Pendragon._

_Ce serait amerlinesque, _pensa-t-il, avec un soupir résigné, en songeant que les filles étaient peut-être compliquées par rapport à ces choses-là, mais que les magiciens étaient encore bien pires.

_Enfin, peut-être pas tous, mais le mien, oui, _rectifia-t-il mentalement, en regardant Merlin qui s'endormait en parlant, fondu à l'intérieur du lit avec toute la consistance du chewing gum, comme la parfaite antithèse du puissant sorcier de son fantasme, et cependant... toujours aussi terriblement sexy.

_Damnation, _pensa Arthur. _Il ne faut plus jamais qu'on prenne de cuite ensemble, ça me réveille alors que ça l'endort._

-Merlin... , dit-il à voix basse en le saisissant par les poignets.

Merlin eut un sourire soûl et dit d'un ton ravi:

-Tu as raison... c'est l'heure de mon câlin du soir...

Merlin se blottit contre lui, ce qui était, comment de nouveau ?

Ah, oui. Une _divine torture. _

Arthur serra son ami dans ses bras en se demandant comment Merlin pouvait ne pas faire exprès de se frotter contre lui comme un chat. Il avait le visage enfoui contre son pull et une jambe passée par-dessus les siennes et les mains drapées contre ses côtés, et... il fallait qu'Arthur sache. Il fallait qu'il sache si Bristol avait été un incident isolé... ou s'il y avait une chance pour qu'il se reproduise un jour. Même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Mais comment dire ça sans avoir l'air d'être un mufle ?

Subitement, il avait l'impression que toute son éloquence l'avait fui. Il commença à s'embrouiller lamentablement :

-Tu sais,... tout à l'heure... au pub... j'ai eu l'impression... comment dire ça... que tu étais... assez... troublé... par... par... nous..., surtout... pendant la partie de billard... et donc, je voulais que tu saches, que moi aussi, par moments, je... suis un peu... non, en fait, _très... _troublé, par nous...comme... maintenant par exemple...enfin... tu l'as certainement remarqué. Et ça n'a rien d'une obligation, bien sûr, mais s'il devait arriver... qu'on soit troublés tous les deux... au même moment... et, enfin... ce que je veux dire, c'est... comment crois-tu que tu réagirais si... si en cas de trouble réciproque... on ne faisait pas d'efforts particuliers pour lutter...contre... tu sais... notre... trouble.

Arthur nota subitement le silence inhabituel.

-Merlin, dit-il, en se penchant sur lui.

Pas de réponse.

-Merlin ? dit-il, plaintivement, en essayant de le décoller de lui légèrement.

La tête de Merlin roula sur ses épaules. C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint. Son magicien dormait à poing fermé.

_Il n'a rien entendu de ce que je viens de dire, _réalisa Arthur.

-Merlin, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, au désespoir.

Cette fois, il obtint une réaction, mais pas tout à fait celle qu'il attendait.

-Mmmmmmm... fit Merlin, d'un ton inarticulé, à travers son sommeil. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Arthur...

Les doigts de Merlin s'agrippèrent au pull et il l'attira plus près sans se réveiller pour autant.

Arthur résigné posa sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir et se conseilla à lui-même : _pense : mathématiques, colle, proviseur, seau d'eau sur la tête (froide, de préférence)._

Il se promit que dorénavant, il resterait sobre les vendredis soirs.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

A quatre heures du matin, Mithian, Gwen et Morgane passèrent la porte d'entrée en riant, accrochées les unes aux autres, en répétant : « chuuuut ! ». Elles titubèrent dans les escaliers en se tenant par les épaules, plongées en plein fou-rire, et hésitèrent un instant une fois arrivées à l'étage.

-Attends... , dit Mithian, hilare, en tendant une main vers la porte de la chambre de Gwen. Je vais vérifier pour toi... si tes hommes se sont rhabillés...

-Arrête, murmura Gwen, qui n'arrivait plus à respirer en l'arrêtant à mi-chemin. Je vais les réveiller si je débarque dans cet état... je vais rire toute seule comme une cruche si je rentre là-dedans...

-Allez, respire...tu peux le faire...

-Nooon, je ne veux pas dormir avec eux, leur réveil va sonner à _six heures du matin, _et Arthur ne bougera pas le petit doigt avant que Merlin m'ait tirée du lit à force d'essayer de le lever. Je veux faire la grasse matinée...

-On n'a qu'à toutes aller dans ta chambre, Mithian, dit Morgane, en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Hé, Gauvain est là-dedans !

-On s'en fiche... il dort, dit Gwen, en emboîtant le pas à Morgane.

-Et en plus, il ne risque pas de se lever de bonne heure, lui, renchérit allègrement la sorcière.

-Les filles... vous exagérez ! pesta Mithian.

-Chuuut ! dit Gwen en riant. Sinon tu vas le réveiller et on n'aura plus nulle part où dormir !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

A quatre heures dix, Gauvain émergea d'un rêve merveilleux, où changé en petite souris, il avait trouvé le moyen d'espionner Merlin et Arthur à un moment vraiment très privé, et découvert (enfin) ce qu'ils fabriquaient ensemble, (_les petits cochons, pas étonnant qu'ils ne veuillent en parler à personne_, pensa-t-il, en se remémorant les morceaux de gloire auxquels il avait assisté).

Il entendit des murmures étouffés et des rires, et, soulevant légèrement la tête, il constata que la réalité était encore plus excitante que son dernier rêve : les trois plus belles filles de Londres étaient écroulées les unes sur les autres, toutes de robes légères, de longs cheveux défaits et de jambes languides en travers de son lit. Il loucha et les reconnut. Il y avait Gwen, Morgane, et... Mithian.

_Oooo, un autre rêve_, pensa-t-il, un peu déçu.

Parce que si Mithian faisait partie des invitées surprises, c'en était forcément un. Sa jalouse de princesse n'accepterait _jamais _de le partager avec es amies.

_Ceci dit, tes rêves sont très chouettes cette nuit._.., se consola-t-il quand même, en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, à demi assommé. _Mon vieux Gauvain, tu devrais te prendre des cuites plus souvent._


	56. Chapitre 55

_**Sabrinabella : merci pour ton com, ça faisait longtemps ! Ce sera bientôt le moment de tous se retrouver à la Source :).**_

_**Princesse Kawaii : ça faisait du bien de retrouver le bon vieux cercle : Arthur, Merlin et les chevaliers ;). C'est clair qu'Arthur et Merlin n'ont aucun sens du timing, mais il faut bien qu'ils aient quelques problèmes et puis ils sont jeunes quoi XD**_

_**Legend : oui je te préviendrai, c'est le deal ;). Le prochain slash n'est pas pour tout de suite, ils ont trop de pain sur la planche (et ils sont trop pas dégourdis XD). Disons qu'ils vont au rythme ado mdr. Il faut bien ça après des milliers d'années de refoulement, hein. **_

_**Shmi : Comment ça dur ? XD. J'avoue, je m'amuse avec Merthur, j'ai bien le droit ;). Arthur n'est frustré que d'un des deux côtés alors je pense qu'il va tenir le coup (pour le moment). Ca risque de se corser quand il sera frustré des deux côtés (à savoir quand Gwen sera proche d'accoucher) là il risque de ne plus être tenable ;). Gauvain va se haïr d'avoir cru à un rêve !**_

_**Lily Anna : pas encore réfléchi par rapport à Excalibur... à méditer ;). Arthur n'en a pas fini avec les stratégies, ne t'inquiète pas ;). **_

_**Valir : en même temps... il était temps :). Ne t'inquiète pas, ils auront droit à une soirée câlins (prochainement). Les filles sont très impétueuses en effet et pas toujours prudentes... mais même sans fer ni magie, elles sont débrouillardes. Ce qui va se passer maintenant... eh bien... retour aux choses sérieuses et un peu d'organisation (du moins, un début). Et Merlin va avoir du pain sur la planche avec Gaïus ! **_

_**Tonksinette : bah c'est pas encore gagné pour profiter vraiment des vendredis soirs ;).**_

_**Tinette : c'est tellement bien dit XD. Quand il viendra, tu l'apprécieras d'autant plus ;).**_

_**LoLOW : je me suis bien amusé sur cette scène Gauvain/Merlin ! Et j'aime aussi Mithian/Thomas. Quant à Lancelot et Morgane, on n'est pas pressés... et c'est l'amitié avec bénéfices qui l'emporte pour moi aussi, pour différentes raisons qui ne sont pas les mêmes que les tiennes !**_

_**Theod : j'espère que tu vas bien et te relire prochainement ;). Ca fait longtemps !**_

**Bon, allez, retour aux choses sérieuses (les adultes se réveillent !)**

**CHAPITRE 56**

Quand Gaïus se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire, et il se sentait en pleine forme. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi gaillard depuis la belle époque d'Alice, quand la vie était encore faite de voyages, de terres inconnues et de grandes aventures. Un peu comme si la magie de Merlin, en guérissant son cancer, l'avait aussi fait rajeunir de trente ans dans la foulée. A moins que ce ne soit le fait d'avoir aussi bien dormi... pendant combien de temps ? Il regarda la date sur son téléphone et ouvrit de grands yeux. Une semaine ! Voilà qui faisait vraiment une longue sieste... il était grand temps pour lui de se lever ! Il quitta son bureau pour s'aventurer à l'intérieur de la maison. Par réflexe, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour passer prendre quelques affaires, avant de se souvenir, à retardement, qu'il l'avait cédée à Gauvain et Mithian. Quand il voulut faire machine arrière, il était trop tard pour faire semblant de ne pas voir ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Il y avait quatre personnes à l'intérieur de son lit ! Trois filles...dont la sienne! et... Sire Gauvain en personne, étalé de tout son long. Sous le choc, Gaïus resta la bouche grande ouverte pendant trente secondes, avant de la refermer en hâte et de faire de même avec la porte. Quelle logique pouvait-il y avoir à dormir à quatre dans le même lit ? La désorganisation la plus totale était-elle une habitude courante de la jeunesse des temps modernes ? Qui dormait dans la chambre de Gwen puisqu'elle n'y était pas ?Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil en passant devant, poussé par la curiosité. Après tout... la porte était ouverte ! Il découvrit Merlin et Arthur, qui dormaient collés l'un à l'autre dans un véritable méli-mélo de bras et de jambes, et il sentit son sourcil sauter furieusement vers le haut une fois de plus. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était censé se faire à l'idée... après tout, Arthur lui avait plus ou moins demandé Gwen _et _Merlin en mariage en même temps. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la réalité de leur mode relationnel des temps modernes lui saute au visage d'une façon si flagrante. «Oublie ça », se conseilla Gaïus à lui-même, et il essaya de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur du dortoir des chevaliers en passant (grand ouvert, lui aussi) mais il entr'aperçut quand même les caleçons qui traînaient un peu partout et les posters de Paméla Anderson.

_C'est le début de la fin, _pensa Gaïus, catastrophé, face à l'image de la blonde plantureuse d'alerte à Malibu entourée de petits cœurs tracés au feutre. Jusqu'ici, jamais il n'aurait cru que la fin du monde soit (à nouveau) si proche. Il déscendit les escaliers, et découvrit le salon, en chantier, puis, la cuisine, qui ne valait guère mieux, encombrée de cadavres de bière à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, comme si les derniers jours avaient été essentiellement occupés en beuveries...

_Il était temps que je me réveille, _pensa-t-il, avec détermination.

Il se fit couler un café, et s'installa à côté de la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil pointer lentement à l'horizon. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il entendit un réveil sonner dans l'une des chambre d'en-haut, et il reconnut l'inimitable gémissement d'agonie d'Arthur quand la voix cassée de Merlin tenta un « debout les morts » tout sauf convaincu.

_Qu'est-ce qui leur prend de se lever à cette heure-ci ? _s'étonna Gaïus.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin avait la gueule de bois : crâne hypersensible, bouche pâteuse, estomac en vrac... et furieuse envie de refermer les yeux pour faire la grasse matinée, tous les symptôme étaient réunis... il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller... mais il savait qu'il ferait mieux de se secouer tout de suite s'il voulait réussir à lever Arthur, parce que si _lui _n'avait pas envie de se mettre debout, son ami risquait d'être aussi réceptif qu'une pierre à ses tentatives pour l'arracher au lit.

«Debout les morts », tenta-t-il de claironner, mais sa propre voix lui donna instantanément mal à la tête, alors il baissa d'un ton et il appela dans un chuchotement pressé :

-Arthur.

-Mmm...

-Arthur il faut se lever.

-Mmmm...

-Arthur, je suis sérieux.

Merlin poussa Arthur sur le côté, puis, l'attrapa par les aisselles, pour le tirer hors du lit, espérant que ça suffirait à lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire. Mais il y avait de la moquette par-terre... pas de la pierre froide... et l'effet choc qui marchait si bien à Camelot resta sans résultat sur l'état de conscience d'Arthur, qui se se roula en boule par-terre, enchevêtré dans ses draps, les yeux obstinément fermés.

-Arthur... ne m'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens, menaça Merlin à mi-voix.

-Pitié, pas l'eau froide, Merlin, s'il te plaît... gémit Arthur dans son demi-sommeil.

Et Merlin eut pitié. A moitié parce qu'Arthur avait vraiment l'air d'une pauvre créature abandonnée couché comme ça par-terre. A moitié parce qu'à ce stade de la gueule de bois il n'avait ni l'énergie, ni l'envie de descendre remplir un seau d'eau en cuisine ce matin pour le lui déverser sur la tête.

Il regarda son ami ébouriffé et il décida brusquement qu'il allait essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Il était curieux de voir si ça pourrait fonctionner. Après tout, s'il y avait quelque chose qu'on pouvait dire d'Arthur... c'était qu'il n'était vraiment pas du matin...mais peut-être qu'il serait réceptif à ça, même si rien d'autre ne fonctionnait ?

Merlin se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui, et se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Puis, il effleura la bouche avec la sienne, avant de s'écarter de quelques centimètres. Instantanément, la tête d'Arthur se redressa pour chercher le baiser qu'il lui avait fait miroiter. Merlin avança légèrement vers lui pour le récompenser d'un nouvel effleurement, puis il recula derechef. Arthur eut un gémissement mécontent mais suivit le mouvement à l'aveuglette, se redressant sur les coudes. « Mmm»,gémit-il, les paupières toujours collées ensemble, ce qui signifiait, en Arthur matinal : « Merlin, où est-ce que tu es ». « Ici », répondit Merlin, en avançant la tête pour l'embrasser légèrement. Arthur voulut lui répondre avec enthousiasme, mais il l'empêcha de passer au contact continu,se redressa en position assise en continuant à le tenter, tout en le tractant peu à peu vers lui à la verticale grâce à sa nouvelle méthode de persuasion.

C'était le moment le plus périlleux de la manœuvre. Arthur était déjà en train de se dérouler pour le faire basculer dans l'autre sens, et, s'il réussissait à le faire tomber, toute l'opération serait à recommencer depuis le début. Merlin se redressa sur les genoux. Arthur s'accrocha à son cou, tentant de peser de tout son poids sur lui pour lui rappeler les lois de la gravité terrestre.

Merlin tourna la tête sur le côté pour l'empêcher de trouver ses lèvres en disant : « Non... si tu fais ça, tu n'auras plus droit à rien...». Arthur eut un gémissement de protestation et relâcha légèrement son étreinte sur un « mais... ». «Allez, bébé », murmura Merlin, avec un mélange de tendresse, et d'humour, en se redressant. « Je sais que tu peux le faire ». Arthur grogna, mais le suivit, appâté par la perspective de sa récompense sur les genoux, d'abord, puis, sur ses pieds, bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore très assurés.

Ce fut seulement quand ils furent debout, l'un face à l'autre, que Merlin l'autorisa enfin à l'embrasser pour de vrai. Ce qu'Arthur fit avec langueur., avant de fourrer son nez dans son cou, et de le serrer dans ses bras comme son doudou en murmurant : « tu es encore plus alléchant que mon oreiller ». Merlin eut un rire et répondit : « levé en moins de deux minutes... je crois que j'ai trouvé mieux que la manière forte pour réveiller Son Altesse royale en fin de compte... ».

Arthur ouvrit enfin les yeux et le regarda en soufflant :

-J'ai mal au crâne.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, répondit Merlin, avec une grimace.

-C'est la faute de Gauvain, gémit Arthur. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de nous soûler.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Dix minutes après que le réveil ait sonné, Gaïus regardait les deux garçons arriver dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds.

-Gaïus ? dit Merlin, en arrondissant les yeux, avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire, et de lui sauter au cou. Vous êtes réveillé !

-Je suis réveillé... et vous aussi... ce qui me semble nettement plus étrange... depuis quand est-ce que vous avez cours le samedi matin tous les deux ?

-On n'a pas cours, répondit Arthur, en se dirigeant à tâtons vers la cafetière.

-On est en colle, compléta Merlin, en regardant ses orteils.

-En colle ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait tous les deux ? dit Gaïus, les sourcils froncés.

-Ce n'était pas de notre faute, s'exclamèrent-ils, en même temps.

-En tout cas, maintenant que je suis de retour parmi vous, une chose est sûre : vous allez passer nettement moins de temps à faire la fête et nettement plus à travailler d'arrache-pied pour réviser... Je vous dépose en classe tous les deux. Vous me raconterez ce que j'ai raté sur le trajet.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Après avoir entendu parler des accidents liés au retour de la magie, de la décision qu'avait prise Merlin de couper la Source pour éviter qu'ils ne se mutiplient, et du sauvetage périlleux des trois sorciers qui avaient été arrêtés, Gaïus affirma avec un soupir :

-Nous avons besoin de tenir conseil.

-Nous avions prévu de tous nous rassembler ce soir, lui indiqua Arthur.

-Tous ? dit Gaïus.

-Les disciples du Sanctuaire, les chevaliers de Camelot, et les nouveaux magiciens, précisa Merlin.

-C'est une bonne chose, approuva son mentor. Parce qu'il est grand temps que nous définissions une ligne d'action commune. Mais avant cela, je compte sur vous pour bien vous comporter pendant vos heures de colle, parce qu'il m'importe que vous réussissiez à vous plier aux contraintes lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Merlin et Arthur lui adressèrent un double regard blanc.

-Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous intégrer au lycée, vous n'arriverez jamais à vous intégrer non plus aux exigences du monde moderne, dit Gaïus, en secouant la tête. A Camelot, vous étiez peut-être le roi Arthur et le grand magicien Merlin, mais ici, et maintenant, vous ne pouvez être que deux garçons ordinaires et vous devez apprendre à apparaître en tant que tels sans vous faire constamment remarquer. Si vous êtes incapables de respecter les règles les plus élémentaires maintenant, quand le temps des études sera terminé, comment vous débrouillerez-vous pour vous adapter à la vie qui vous attend à l'extérieur ?

-Ce n'est pas... facile, vous savez, murmura Arthur.

-Ca n'a pas non plus été facile pour Merlin de cacher ses pouvoirs quand il est arrivé à Camelot, répondit Gaïus. Mais il a appris à le faire, parce que c'était nécessaire, et c'est ainsi qu'il a appris la discipline, la maîtrise de soi, et l'humilité. S'il n'avait fait que ce qui lui avait plu, il aurait pu devenir dangereux, et incontrôlable, mais le fait d'être obligé de garder profil bas lui a appris à se canaliser...

Aux portes du Queen Mary, où les laissa Gaïus, Merlin et Arthur tombèrent sur une Mona mécontente, un Paul mal réveillé, un Matthias aux roues grinçantes suite à son dernier fait de gloire, qui avait ruiné son fauteuil. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous les trois de corvée de peinture après s'être illustrés pendant la bagarre. Les autres membres de Camelot étaient venus les rejoindre par pur élan de solidarité. Les surveillants les accueillirent dans l'enceinte du lycée et les conduisirent à l'aile de l'établissement qui était en cours de rénovation. Ils les emmenèrent dans une pièce déserte où se trouvaient des pots de peinture blanche et des rouleaux et leur expliquèrent que le travail d'intérêt général qu'ils étaient censés fournir consistait à la repeindre. Après quoi ils les abandonnèrent à leur mission, en leur disant que leurs efforts seraient mesurés à leurs résutats.

-Faire partie des troupes d'élite du Roi Arthur n'est pas un job de tout repos. Au lieu de décrocher une médaille, on se retrouve en colle, à bosser au black pour le proviseur qui a décidé de faire des économies sur le budget rénovation du lycée, dit Mona, avec une grimace..

-Je me demande si c'est bien légal d'envoyer des élèves aux « travaux forcés » comme ça, marmonna pensivement Arthur.

-Je te rappelle qu'à l'époque, quand je sauvais le royaume, j'étais récompensé en étant envoyé cirer les bottes de toute l'armée... , dit Merlin avec humour.

-Et tu le faisais ? dit Mona, stupéfaite.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire d'autre ? demanda Merlin.

-Les transformer en crapauds ? proposa la jeune fille.

-Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, dit-il, en roulant des yeux.

-Moi, je l'aurais fait, dit Mona, avec un sourire sadique.

-Oui, mais Merlin est gentil, lui, intervint Paul en s'amusant à mettre de la peinture blanche sur le nez de sa sorcière préférée.

-Hé ! fit Mona, les yeux étincelants, en s'empressant de lui rendre la pareille.

-Au travail, affirma Arthur. Montrons-leur de quoi nous sommes capables.

L'équipe se mit à l'ouvrage avec entrain et la pièce ne tarda pas à prendre forme. Alors que la matinée avançait, les langues engourdies de fatigue commencèrent à se délier et les membres de l'association Camelot se mirent à poser des questions qui bien naturellement tournaient autour de la magie.

-Merlin, dit Paul, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas dans toute cette histoire. Tu dis être né avec tes pouvoirs. Et pourtant il semble évident que tu es devenu, au fil du temps, de plus en plus puissant. Si vraiment la magie est un don de naissance, comment peut-il évoluer à ce point-là ?

-A Camelot, je ne maîtrisais pas encore vraiment mes pouvoirs, parce que j'ignorais d'où ils me venaient et comment ils fonctionnaient. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Je ne me connaissais pas moi-même. Je pensais que j'étais seul dans mon cas, j'avais peur d'être... un monstre, j'ignorais pourquoi j'étais si différent depuis toujours. C'était une époque sinistrée pour les sorciers, parce que le père d'Arthur avait organisé le massacre de notre peuple. Presque tous les nôtres avaient été anéantis pendant la Grande Purge. Les rangs des druides étaient décimés. Les seules Prêtresses à avoir survécu avaient abandonné leurs devoirs pour s'adonner à leurs rêves de vengeance. La Source était à l'abandon. Les sorciers survivants s'étaient presque tous transformés en assassins et en bandits. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance... de rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi. Quelqu'un qui puisse me guider et m'aider à comprendre mon talent.

Les membres de l'association Camelot laissèrent tomber leurs rouleaux pour s'asseoir en cercle autour de lui. Arthur les rejoignit sans hésiter et Merlin les regarda tous en clignant des yeux.

-Nous sommes supposés travailler, leur rappela-t-il.

-On peut bien faire une pause, intervint Matthias.

-C'est vrai, ça, dit Paul. Ca fait deux heures qu'on repeint cette pièce... on a mérité une histoire.

-Wildor a dit que tu étais censé nous instruire, s'exclama Mona. Il a dit que personne ne pourrait le faire comme toi. Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas utiliser la magie pour l'instant, mais nous pouvons au moins en apprendre plus à son sujet...

Merlin soupira.

-A l'époque, personne ne savait que j'avais des pouvoirs... sauf mon mentor, Gaïus, qui disait que personne ne devrait jamais l'apprendre. Et bien sûr, Arthur n'en savait strictement rien. Parce que s'il l'avait appris, il m'aurait probablement étranglé...

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, dit Paul, avec un sourire.

-Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais étranglé, confirma Arthur, avec un sourire attendri. Mais mon père l'aurait fait sans hésiter... et c'était lui le Roi, à cette époque. Merlin avait peur de lui, ce que je ne peux pas vraiment lui reprocher. N'importe qui dans sa position aurait été effrayé.

-Effrayé? Ce n'est pas possible, dit Mona, avec une grimace. Si vraiment Merlin est si puissant...

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est, de vivre dans un endroit où les gens qui ont des pouvoirs magiques sont persécutés par la loi, répondit Merlin. Le père d'Arthur était roi, c'était lui qui faisait la loi il avait droit de vie ou de mort sur ses sujets, et j'étais le serviteur de son fils. Ce qui signifiait que je le croisais plusieurs fois par jour, que j'étais amené à le servir à table, et qu'il remarquait tout ce que je faisais de travers, un peu comme avec le proviseur aujourd'hui. Sauf que la menace qui pesait sur ma tête ne se résumait pas à quelques heures de colle, ni à une simple expulsion. A chaque mot de travers c'était au pilori que je finissais. Ce que je risquais, si jamais j'étais pris, c'était ni plus ni moins que de me retrouver brûlé vif en plein milieu de la cour du château.

-Mais tu aurais pu t'enfuir, protesta Mona.

-Si j'avais été obligé de m'enfuir, je n'aurais plus été capable de protéger d'Arthur, et un autre sorcier maléfique essayait de l'assassiner toutes les semaines en moyenne. Il était hors de question que je sois exilé du royaume, parce qu'alors il aurait couru de grands risques.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que les magiciens détestaient Arthur ? demanda Amy, sans comprendre.

-Parce qu'il était le fils de leur ennemi juré. Parce que les gens qui sont envahis par la haine et le désir de se venger deviennent stupides. Parce qu'Arthur n'était pas encore très malin à l'époque...

-Hé ! protesta Arthur, même si c'était un peu vrai.

-Il n'était pas très malin, mais il était quand même _lui_, reprit Merlin. Il ne pensait qu'à protéger son peuple du mieux qu'il pouvait. Moi, j'étais jeune et j'aimais vivre à Camelot. Quand j'y suis arrivé, c'était un peu comme... de venir habiter à Londres après avoir habité dans un petit village du fin fond de la Cornouailles. Mais plus que tout, j'admirais Arthur... parce qu'il était Arthur.

-Moui, tu étais déjà amoureux à l'époque, quoi, nota Mona, d'un ton amusé.  
-J'étais son serviteur, et il était mon prince, répondit Merlin. Je ne l'admirais pas parce que j'étais amoureux, mais parce qu'il était qui il était. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quoi ressemblaient les autres rois à cette époque. C'était un âge sombre et violent, où les dirigeants employaient la peur pour faire régner l'ordre, mais Arthur n'était pas ainsi. Il donnait de l'espoir aux gens. Quand il parlait, ses sujets l'écoutaient, et quand la situation semblait perdue d'avance, il n'hésitait jamais à se battre pour eux. Pour son peuple. Pour ceux qui avaient besoin de lui. Il était... un homme de devoir, et un homme de cœur, comme on n'en avait encore jamais vu avant lui, et être à ses côtés était un honneur. Je n'avais pas du tout intérêt à me faire prendre si je voulais y rester... et je le savais. Alors je passais plus de temps à cacher mes pouvoirs qu'à les utiliser, parce que c'était la seule manière de réussir à passer inaperçu. Gaïus faisait la même chose. Quand il m'a recueilli, il n'avait plus pratiqué la magie depuis vingt ans, et il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour être mon professeur, mais malgré toutes ses connaissances théoriques, il n'en menait pas large côté pratique. Heureusement, il y avait Kilgarrah. A eux deux, ils m'ont tout appris...  
-Qui était Kilgarrah ? demanda Gérard, avec curiosité.

-Le dernier des dragons, répondit Merlin. Il était enchaîné en-dessous du château, et, à chaque fois que je me retrouvais bloqué dans une situation impossible, c'était lui qui m'aidait à trouver le bon sortilège pour m'en sortir.

-Tu as appris la magie... avec un dragon, répéta Mona, fascinée.

-Avec le Grand Dragon, acquiesça Merlin.

-Comment était-il ?

-Enigmatique..., fit Merlin.

-C'était aussi un vrai blagueur, se rappela Arthur.

Et Merlin eut un sourire nostalgique.

-Pendant longtemps, Kilgarrah a été le dernier de son espèce. Puis, nous avons retrouvé l'oeuf d'Aithusa, je l'ai faite venir au monde, et sa naissance a tout changé. Kilgarrah n'était plus seul au monde, et Aithusa était une dragonne blanche. Elle avait le pouvoir d'influencer la destinée. A l'époque où je l'ai appelée à la vie, bien sûr, je l'ignorais. Mais deux ans plus tard, Aithusa m'a utilisé pour sauver l'âme de Morgane, et Morgane est revenue des ténèbres où sa propre sœur l'avait jetée. Elle devenue la nouvelle Prêtresse de la magie, et elle a refondé les institutions de l'Ancien Culte sur l'Ile des Bénis. La Source est redevenue très puissante, sous l'influence d'Aithusa. Au même moment, Arthur a changé les lois qu'avait instaurées son père et les sorciers d'Albion ont enfin pu redevenir libres. Cette époque a été un véritable Age d'Or. Mais malheureusement, le printemps de la magie n'a pas duré longtemps.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Paul, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Merlin. Nous avons certainement commis des erreurs. Peut-être n'avons-nous pas été suffisamment attentifs aux sorciers mal intentionnés qui étaient prêts à détourner la magie. Quand elle a été réhabilitée, nous étions un peu comme vous quand vous avez pris contact avec vos pouvoirs. Nous nous sentions enfin libres et nous étions convaincus que nous allions changer le monde pour en faire un endroit magnifique, en utilisant la magie comme des peintres leurs couleurs pour le rendre plus juste, plus fraternel et plus heureux. Nous étions portés par notre foi. Peut-être était-il un peu naïf de croire que tout serait aussi facile. Peut-être était-il un peu sot de présumer qu'une fois la magie réhabilitée dans le royaume nous ne rencontrerions plus que des sorciers aux bonnes intentions. Mais peut-être que Camlann serait arrivée même si nous avions pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Aithusa avait coutume de dire que certains évènements sont marqués dans tous les avenirs possibles, sans aucune exception. Sans doute est-ce en eux que nous sommes prisonniers de nos destins.

-Qu'est devenue l'Ile des Bénis ? demanda Mona. Celle où vivaient Morgane, Wildor, Thomas et les autres.

-Elle est toujours là, affirma Merlin. Morgane nous y a emmenés, Arthur et moi, avant que nous ne retrouvions nos souvenirs. Et quand le moment sera venu, nous vous y emmènerons, vous aussi. Vous y rencontrerez la Triple Déesse de la Magie.

-Nous avons une déesse ? demanda Eléa, fascinée.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Nous avons une Déesse à trois visages, qui incarne notre autorité suprême. La Cailleach, gardienne du monde des Esprits, en est la face ténébreuse. La Dame du Lac, Freya, gardienne des portes d'Avalon, en est la face lumineuse. Et l'équilibre entre elles est maintenu par l'esprit Aithusa, la dragonne blanche, gardienne du Temple et Maîtresse de l'Arbre des Possibles, qui est devenue l'esprit gardien de la magie à sa mort. Notre Déesse vit dans ce que nous appelons la Source, qui est à la fois un endroit physique, situé aujourd'hui dans les Iles Scilly, et le cœur mystique de la magie dont nous tirons nos pouvoirs.

-Et la Source dont tu parles est restée fermée... pendant des centaines d'années, murmura Paul. Ce qui explique que la magie ait disparu ?

-La magie a disparu à cause des évènements qui se sont produits à Camlann, acquiesça Merlin. Des sorciers noirs venus de Saxe ont attaqué les Royaumes Unis d'Albion. Et Mordred, qui était l'un des nôtres, s'est retourné contre ses frères magiciens d'Albion et contre la dernière des dragonnes pour les détruire. Il était devenu très puissant et il a utilisé la nécromancie pour agir. La bataille de Camlann devait marquer la mort définitive de la magie. C'est Aithusa qui a rendu possible sa survie de son vivant, en manipulant le destin pour qu'elle puisse renaître dans l'avenir. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour obtenir cela. Elle s'est servie de Morgane pour mettre en œuvre son plan. A Camlann, j'ai vaincu Mordred à travers Morgane. Mais malgré nos efforts conjugués, nous n'avons pas pu empêcher la mort d'Arthur, et quand Arthur est mort, l'équilibre s'est rompu.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Matthias. Arthur n'est pas magicien... qu'a-t-il à voir dans tout ça ?

-Vous devez comprendre que la magie est régie par un équilibre délicat, qui repose à la fois sur les dragons, sur la Source où réside la Triple Déesse... sur moi, et sur Arthur. Autrefois, j'avais deux noms. Merlin, mon nom d'homme. Et Emrys, le nom de ma magie. Les gens de notre peuple disaient que j'étais le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, mais j'ai mis des années à découvrir que la clé de ma magie se trouvait dans mon cœur, parce qu'il est relié à la Source elle-même. J'ai été créé par la Source dans un but : servir la terre d'Albion, et son Roi Présent et A Venir, Arthur. Arthur est celui qui protège la terre, et le peuple d'Albion. Et il a le pouvoir d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour accomplir son rôle. Lui et moi sommes les deux faces d'une pièce mystique, qui tient Albion ensemble, d'un seul tenant. Arthur et moi faisons partie de l'équilibre qui régit la magie elle-même, mais nous avons une faiblesse. Nous ne pouvons exister l'un sans l'autre. Il suffit que nous soyons séparés, pour que l'équilibre soit rompu.

-C'est terriblement romantique, dit Paul avec un léger sourire.

Arthur leva roula des yeux.

-C'est surtout terriblement lourd à porter, affirma-t-il. Merlin est le leader du peuple de la magie, l'incarnation de la Source dans ce monde. Mais mon rôle est de protéger tous les sujets d'Albion... qu'ils possèdent la magie, ou non. Nous n'avons pas le droit de laisser ce qui s'est passé à Camlann se reproduire. Merlin a raison quand il dit qu'autrefois... nous avons échoué, à réconcilier l'ancien monde, et le nouveau. A Camlann, la magie est devenue incontrôlable, parce que le nombre de sorciers qui ont commencé à l'utiliser pour faire du mal est devenu plus grand que ceux qui l'utilisaient pour faire du bien. Et les hommes sont ce qu'ils sont. Ils ne sont ni meilleurs, ni pires aujourd'hui qu'hier... ce qui s'est passé à l'époque peut se reproduire aujourd'hui si nous n'y prenons pas garde.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

**PARTIE 2**

**Désolé pour le retard !**

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)**

Quand Gaïus vint chercher Arthur et Merlin à midi, il fut soulagé d'apprendre que la matinée s'était déroulée sans catastrophe majeure.

-Je suis content de voir que vous n'êtes pas des cas aussi désespérés que ce que je croyais, soupira le vieil homme, qui, au volant de sa voiture, reprenait tranquillement le chemin de la maison.

Ses deux passagers s'étouffèrent de concert.

-Des cas désespérés ? s'exclama Arthur, sous le choc.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, renchérit Merlin, abasourdi.

-Mais c'est un peu vrai quand même, dit Gaïus en riant. Ah, je me souviens, à Camelot... Merlin tu avais l'habitude de faire tomber par-terre tout ce que tu touchais, tu avais le chic pour faire un boucan de tous les diables à chaque fois qu'il fallait être discret, et tu te débrouillais pour te retrouver au pilori un jour sur deux. Quelles insomnies tu as pu me donner avec toutes les sottises que tu faisais... sans même parler de ta propension à agir d'abord et à réfléchir après... il m'en a fallu, de la patience, pour t'apprendre à faire fonctionner ta cervelle, et même après tout ce temps, je constate que tu as encore des difficultés pour t'en servir certains jours !

-C'est bien vrai, ça, dit Arthur en riant.

-Et toi, Arthur, tu avais le don de ne rien comprendre à rien même quand les réponses se trouvaient juste sous ton nez, tu regardais mes livres comme s'ils risquaient de te sauter à la figure et tu te transformais en rouleau compresseur quand tu avais une idée en tête... Mais jouer les héros sacrificiels était ta seule conception du mot « stratégie » et c'est un miracle que tu aies survécu assez longtemps pour devenir Roi...

-Et toc, dit Merlin en pouffant.

-Vous faisiez un beau duo de cancres, vraiment, soupira Gaïus. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas que vous ayez terminé ensemble. Ni que vous ayez de pareilles difficultés en classe. C'est fou, parce que vous êtes loin d'être stupides... mais vous êtes sans doute tous les deux les pires élèves que j'aie jamais eus !

De retour au 22 Bayswater Road, les garçons découvrirent que la maison était encore endormie.

Les autres occupants avaient pleinement profité de leur grasse matinée en leur absence, même Lancelot, qui, pour une fois, ne s'était pas levé avant les autres pour préparer quelque chose à manger.

Toutefois, alors que Gaïus, Merlin et Arthur atteignaient le salon, la voix de Gauvain retentit soudain à l'étage, galvanisée par l'enthousiasme, indiquant que l'heure du réveil était enfin arrivée.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! hurla le chevalier. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Je suis au Paradis ! Dans mes bras, mes chéries !

Un concert de cris féminins catastrophés répondit à cette exclamation enflammé le son d'une gifle administrée avec force rententit suivi d'un « Gauvain ! » furieux clairement lancé par Mithian. «Mais ma douce ! », vint la réponse indignée de l'intéressé. La voix de Morgane coupa court aux protestations d'innocence de Gauvain, sur un : « Oh mon Dieu... c'était quoi, ça ? » absolument horrifié. «Retraite ! » s'exclama Gwen alors que Mithian hurlait à l'attention de Gauvain : « Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer ! ». Il y eut un bruit de porte qui claquait, suivi d'un « Noooon, ne partez pas... ! » désespéré, puis, le son d'une course précipitée se fit entendre dans les escaliers.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Morgane et Gwen apparurent dans le salon, dans leurs vêtements de la veille, encore en train de rire toutes les deux comme après une bonne blague. Elles se figèrent sur-place quand elles virent que Merlin, Gaïus et Arthur était en train de les dévisager d'un œil rond.

-Euh... bonjour, fit Morgane.

-Vous n'étiez pas toutes les deux au lit avec Gauvain, dit Arthur, essayant de se convaincre lui-même. Je sais que vous n'y étiez pas. Je le sais.

-C'est-à-dire que... fit Morgane.

-Mon Dieu, répondit Arthur, en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen d'échapper au réveil à six heures du matin, lui répondit Gwen, en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Ca aurait été vraiment violent après la nuit que nous avons passée à danser...

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, et laissa échapper un « mais... ».

Morgane donna un coup de coude à Gwen qui s'avança avec entrain vers son mari pour le faire taire d'un baiser.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit-elle joyeusement. Bonjour Merlin, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés hier soir ?

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, rouge pivoine.

Gwen eut un petit rire et dit « je ne veux rien savoir ! » puis elle se tourna vers son père adoptif et le serra affectueusement dans ses bras sur un « Bonjour Papa ».

-Bonjour ma petite Gwen, répondit Gaïus.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu crois que la magie a marché ?

-Je suis debout depuis quelques heures, et je vais vraiment très bien. Mëme si j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu où tu avais passé la nuit.

-Oh, c'était juste pour des questions pratiques..., répondit Gwen, en roulant des yeux. Ne va surtout pas te faire des idées.

-Je ne me fais pas d'idées, mais vous autres jeunes gens allez vraiment avoir ma peau si vous continuez sur votre lancée !

Alors que Gaïus prononçait ces mots, Gauvain arriva à son tour au salon, marchant au pas de charge malgré Mithian qui accrochée à son bras, s'efforçait de le tirer en arrière. Il avait l'air complètement bouleversé, et il se précipita directement vers Merlin, qu'il attrapa par le bras d'un air implorant.

-Merlin, dit-il à son ami, j'ai besoin d'un sortilège pour remonter le temps, _maintenant _!

-Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, répondit Merlin en clignant des yeux.

-Je t'en supplie ! s'écria Gauvain totalement hors de lui. J'ai commis une terrible erreur, et si je ne repars pas en arrière pour la rectifier, ça sera la fin du monde !

-C'est le mensonge le plus énorme que j'aie jamais entendu, dit Merlin en louchant sur lui.

Gauvain se jeta à genoux, l'air désespéré.

-Elles étaient à trois dans mon lit. C'est le genre de chose qui ne se produit qu'une seule fois dans une vie et j'ai cru que c'était un rêve ! Je t'en supplie, j'ai _besoin _d'un sortilège pour revenir en arrière, cette nuit ne peut pas se terminer comme ça !

-Gauvain... dit Arthur, abasourdi, qui n'arrivait pas à le croire. Est-ce que tu es en train de demander à Merlin d'utiliser sa magie pour essayer de faire des choses avec ma femme et ma sœur en même temps ?

-Restez en-dehors de ça, Princesse, répondit Gauvain, en levant sur Merlin son regard implorant. Merlin... ?

-Mithian ! rugit Arthur. Apporte-moi ton fleuret tout de suite que je montre à Gauvain ce qui l'attend quand il dépasse les bornes.

-Un peu de calme vous tous ! intervint Gaïus. Où croyez-vous être ici ? Il est grand temps de mettre de l'ordre dans cette maison... Sire Gauvain ! Arthur a raison, vous dépassez les bornes ! Un peu de tenue, bon sang !

Gaïus attrapa Gauvain par l'oreille et le fit asseoir de force sur une chaise.

-En voilà encore, un cancre comme je les aime, dit Gaïus, un sourcil en l'air. Assis... et silence !

Gauvain referma la bouche et regarda ses pieds avec l'air d'un enfant pris en faute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Lancelot qui venait d'arriver, les autres chevaliers sur ses talons.

-Rien qui vaille la peine d'être répété, dit Gaïus d'un ton ferme. Mes enfants, nous avons du travail à abattre en prévision de ce soir. Et ce n'est pas en nous montrant dissipés que nous allons préparer cette grande réunion comme il se doit.

-Gaïus a raison...il nous faut un plan d'action, intervint Arthur, les yeux brillants. Ce soir, pour la première fois, tous nos alliés seront présents. Ce sera l'occasion d'aborder des sujets importants qui ont jusque là été laissés en suspens... Nous devons faire preuve de discipline, et dresser notre plan de bataille !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement en préparatifs. Léon imprima les données du site Alerte Citoyens qui était leur référentiel. Gaïus déroula une grande carte routière du Royaume Uni pour la scotcher au tableau blanc et Morgane encercla les localités où s'étaient produites les différents incidents magiques la nuit où avait été rétabli le contact avec la Source.

Les chevaliers reportèrent les détails connus sur chaque situation et constituèrent une petite pile de dossiers pour chacune des affaires.

Puis ils s'occupèrent de dégager entièrement le salon, qui serait plein à craquer avec l'assemblée qu'ils allaient accueillir.

Pendant ce temps-là, Arthur, Merlin et Gwen planchaient ensemble sur l'ordre du jour de la réunion, concentrés sur leur travail comme à l'époque de Camelot.

En prévision de la soirée, Mithian appela Annis, et Léon informa Térésa, qui promit qu'elle serait présente.

Mais le premier invité à sonner à leur porte fut aussi le plus inattendu, et pas seulement parce qu'il était très en avance.

Quand Morgane alla ouvrir, elle eut une véritable surprise.

-Alator ? dit-elle, en découvrant le Catha qui se trouvait sur le seuil.

-Enfin, je vous ai retrouvés, dit le magicien, avec un sourire.

-Comment diable as-tu fait ?

-A l'ère du téléphone portable... ne pas avoir échangé nos numéros aux Scilly était d'une sottise ! Quand la Source a disparu pour la seconde fois, j'ai compris que je devais absolument vous rejoindre pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. J'attendais que la magie revienne, mais les plages de rétablissement ont été si courtes ! Pendant la dernière micro-fenêtres...j'étais prêt, et j'ai réussi à jeter un sort de localisation pour y parvenir... Est-ce qu'Emrys est...

-Là, dit Merlin, avec un sourire, en apparaissant derrière Morgane. Bonjour, Alator. J'ignorais que tu étais revenu... mais je dois dire que je suis vraiment heureux de te voir ! Nous allons avoir besoin de toute la sagesse possible en matière de magie. La présence d'un prêtre Catha nous sera plus qu'utile étant donné les difficultés que nous rencontrons...

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te servir, Emrys, dit Alator, en hochant la tête. J'ai cru comprendre que le retour de la magie n'était pas une affaire des plus simples, d'après les fluctuations de la Source.

-La situation est périlleuse, reconnut Merlin. Rétablir la magie de manière durable risque d'entraîner des manifestations de pouvoirs involontaires chez les magiciens-nés de cette époque... et d'en faire des cibles faciles pour les autorités. J'ai décidé de couper le flux par mesure de sécurité, et depuis lors, je suis en train de patauger pour trouver une solution alternative. Entre, je t'en prie.

Arthur et les chevaliers saluèrent chaleureusement le sorcier qui avait combattu bravement à leurs côtés à Camlann. Quand ils se furent écartés, Merlin le conduisit plus avant à l'intérieur du salon.

-Alator, voici Gaïus, mon ancien mentor...

-Je me souviens de vous, dit Alator, en hochant la tête. Toutes mes excuses pour la manière dont s'est déroulée notre dernière rencontre...

-Vous avez été loyal envers Merlin, vous êtes donc tout pardonné, lui répondit aimablement Gaïus. A condition bien sûr que vous n'utilisiez plus jamais vos talents pour me faire avouer mes secrets!

-Je suis certain que vous vous trouverez énormément de choses en commun, dit Merlin avec un sourire. A vous deux, vous allez relever le niveau d'érudition des troupes ! Peut-être même pourrez-vous nous aider... moi et Morgane.

Ils se mirent tous les quatre à l'écart, et Merlin expliqua à Gaïus et Alator l'exercice auquel lui et Morgane avaient tenté de se livrer au cours des derniers jours.

-Tu veux essayer d'ouvrir des canaux spécifiques pour chacun de tes disciples... ça risque d'être extrêmement délicat, dit Alator, les sourcils froncés. Pour réaliser ce genre de manipulation, il faut que tu aies une connaissance étroite des magiciens que tu souhaites connecter à la Source...

-C'est pourquoi il a essayé avec moi, acquiesça Morgane. Depuis Camlann, Merlin et moi avons un lien spécial en magie... mais malgré notre proximité, nous n'arrivons pas à établir un canal exclusif pour l'instant. Les résultats de l'exercice sont vraiment très aléatoires...

-Quelle méthode utilisez-vous ? demanda Gaïus, avec intérêt.

-Nous n'avons pas... vraiment de méthode, reconnut Merlin en rougissant. J'ai ce mur que je dresse, en moi, pour barrer l'accès à la magie. Et au milieu, il y a une porte. Je peux l'ouvrir ou la refermer. Au début, c'était inconsciemment que je la maintenais close... mais depuis que j'ai repris contact avec la Source, je suis capable de maîtriser ce phénomène. Le problème, c'est que quand j'ouvre la porte, quoi que je fasse, la magie se répand... Alors, pour essayer d'alimenter Morgane, je fore un tout petit trou à l'intérieur du barrage, et j'essaie de la brancher sur le flux qui s'en échappe. Mais même en faisant comme ça, il y a des fuites...

-Je doute que ce soit la bonne technique, dit Gaïus.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Merlin.

-Forer un trou dans un barrage ! Je sais que c'est une métaphore, mais franchement, Merlin... t'arrive-t-il parfois d'utiliser ta cervelle ? demanda Gaïus, les sourcils froncés.

-Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est fabriquer un système d'écluses, reprit Alator. Imagine que ton barrage dispose de dizaines d'écluses différentes qui permettent de faire passer la magie d'un contenant à un autre tout en la contrôlant grâce à une vanne. Imagine que chaque vanne ne puisse être ouverte que grâce à un code qui correspondrait à une empreinte magique déterminée. Si tu veux travailler sur la vanne « Morgane », il te faut d'abord...

-... la construire en toi-même, et configurer la commande de contrôle pour qu'elle ne réponde qu'à la seule empreinte de Morgane, acquiesça Gaïus. Il ne faut plus toucher à la porte principale, qui ouvre la magie pour tous... ni forer des trous à l'aveuglette à l'intérieur de la structure qui délimite la Source, parce que ça entraînera forcément des fuites involontaires...

-...mais construire des vannes de transfert, conclut Alator.

-C'est trop... théorique pour moi, dit Merlin, d'un ton malheureux. Ce n'est pas de cette manière-là que je fais de la magie...

-Non, tu es un sensitif, pas un cérébral, dit Alator. Et cela va te servir. Chaque magicien est unique, vois-tu. Morgane ne se sert pas de la Source comme toi, moi... ou Gaïus. Elle a sa propre manière de la solliciter, qui n'appartient qu'à elle... Il faut que tu arrives à l'enregistrer en toi-même. Je vais essayer de te guider dans le processus...Ferme les yeux, et visualise le barrage que tu as construit à l'intérieur de toi.

Merlin obéit, et descendit dans son for intérieur, face au mur qui le séparait de la magie.

-Morgane... prends la main de Merlin. Merlin, je veux que tu suives ma voix... et qu'à partir du contact que tu as établi avec Morgane, tu visualises son empreinte magique. Vois-la, par les yeux de ton esprit... et amène-la avec toi, là où tu te trouves en ce moment. La main au contact de la main... l'esprit, au contact de l'esprit...

Merlin sentait les doigts de Morgane presser les siens, légers, fermes, fins et frais. Il sentit un frisson monter en lui, et, bercé par la voix d'Alator, qui l'hypnotisait, il étendit ses perceptions pour visualiser la grande prêtresse de la magie.

Le Catha avait raison... Morgane était unique dans ses pouvoirs. Elle était probablement la plus puissante magicienne qui ait jamais existé, en-dehors de lui. Elle était sage, ferme et forte, comme une montagne sous le vent. Mais elle était aussi espiègle comme une dryade, changeante comme la lune, imprévisible comme l'eau, et teintée par l'esprit mystérieux des dragons qu'elle avait côtoyés si intimement dans sa première vie. Son aura était blanche, comme les étoiles, comme la lune, comme les écailles de la belle Aithusa, avec des reflets d'argent, en dégradés de gris, qui y ajoutaient des ombres rayonnantes.

Merlin sentit le contact s'intensifier, et il se souvint, de ce que ç'avait été, de se déverser en elle, à Camlann. De la manière dont elle l'avait accueilli, de la manière dont elle avait laissé filtrer la Source à travers elle, sans demi-mesure ni faux semblants, allant jusqu'à réduire sa vie en poussière pour lui permettre de rayonner. Morgane Pendragon était prête à tout abandonner de son être à la magie. Elle était entièrement dévouée à la Source. Merlin ressentait sa présence, de plus en plus fort... et soudain, elle fut à côté de lui, devant le barrage, contemplant les pierres du mur avec un silence religieux. Elle portait sa robe blanche, diaphane, de grande prêtresse de la magie, comme au temps où elle régnait sur le Sanctuaire, et elle ressemblait à une apparition.

-Comment puis-je être là ? demanda-t-elle, avec révérence.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Merlin, en la tenant fermement.

Mais il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit rentrée si facilement dans son cœur, parce qu'elle y avait toujours eu une place privilégiée... depuis les premiers moments où il avait croisé son regard, et plus encore, depuis qu'ils avaient voyagé à travers le temps ensemble pour qu'elle puisse revenir des ténèbres où elle s'était enfuie. Merlin se souvenait de toutes les années où ils avaient travaillé ensemble... de leur amour commun pour la magie, et les dragons. Autrefois, Morgane avait été sa sœur, bien plus qu'elle n'avait été celle d'Arthur, et lorsqu'il pensait à leur union dans le pouvoir, une image s'imposait à son esprit : lui, dans son manteau bleu, et elle, dans sa robe émeraude, chevauchant chacun leur dragon, faisant partie d'une même famille. Il croisa son regard, et, quand elle lui sourit, il sut qu'elle venait de partager sa vision.

Il sentait la magie, de l'autre côté du mur gigantesque qu'il avait dressé pour bloquer la Source. Il s'avança vers les pierres, et posa sa paume contre elles, concentré sur la structure à laquelle il faisait face. Il ferma les yeux, et se tendit vers le pouvoir qui ondoyait au-delà, se languissant de le ressentir, s'interdisant de le libérer. C'était comme de parler à l'autre part de lui-même à travers un mur.

_Je sais que tu veux te déverser._

_Mais il faut que tu comprennes... tu ne peux pas juste... jaillir comme tu le faisais autrefois, Emrys. Il te faut les bons réceptacles, ceux qui pourront être pour toi des hôtes appropriés, et qui ne tenteront pas de t'utiliser à des fins indignes._

_Morgane est de celles-là. Elle t'a servie de par le passé, et elle te servira encore. Tu la connais, et elle te connaît. Tu peux venir résider en elle._

Merlin sentit le murmure s'intensifier derrière le mur, et une porte en forme de croissant de lune, barrée d'une vague symbolisant le mouvement de l'eau, autour de laquelle se dessinait la forme d'un dragon aux ailes déployées, apparut sous sa paume, scintillante de lumière.

-Maintenant, transfère le sceau, le guida la voix d'Alator.

Il se retourna vers Morgane, hésitant.

-Fais-le, dit-elle, avec confiance.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal, souffla-t-il.

-Regarde-moi, Emrys, lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire tendre. J'aime tout ce que tu es, et tout qui vient de toi. Depuis le commencement des âges et jusqu'à la fin des temps, je t'appartiens. Mets ta marque sur moi, n'aie pas peur.

Merlin frissonna, et appliqua sa main sur le cœur de Morgane. Un sceau identique à celui qui marquait le mur apparut sur la poitrine de la prêtresse, dans un dessin flamboyant.

-Est-ce que... c'est douloureux ? demanda-t-il, avec inquiétude.

Elle doucement secoua la tête.

-Non... Ca ressemble à la caresse du soleil.

-L'eau, la lune et le symbole des Pendragon, dit doucement Merlin, en dessinant du doigt le contour du sceau.

-Ce n'est pas le symbole des Pendragon, répondit Morgane. C'est Aithusa.

-Tu penses sans cesse à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Chaque jour, lui répondit Morgane. Magie et dragons sont ce qui m'est le plus cher. Mon amour pour ma Reine ne se ternira jamais.

La voix d'Alator résonna dans l'espace où ils se tenaient.

-Maintenant, relie-les ensemble.

Merlin posa sa main droite sur le cœur de Morgane, et appliqua la gauche sur la porte au croissant de lune qui était gravée à l'intérieur du mur. La vanne s'ouvrit. Il sentit la magie transiter à travers lui, et s'écouler à l'intérieur de la prêtresse ; il éprouva la réaction de surprise, puis, de plaisir de Morgane, comme s'il était elle ; et dans l'intimité qu'ils partageaient, à nouveau, il se souvint de leur connexion à Camlann. L'expérience qu'ils faisaient maintenant était très différente. Le flux était calme, contrôlé. Deux globes de lumière filtraient, sous chacune de ses paumes de Merlin, et soudain, un arc se tendit entre ses mains, qui ressemblait à un cordon ombilical. A travers lui, circulait la magie. Il ramena ses bras le long de son corps. Morgane était toujours connectée à la Source, à travers le filament de lumière. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, ses yeux dilatés, brillants comme de l'or en fusion.

-Ca fonctionne, dit-elle, avec révérence.

Merlin eut un sourire, et soudain, il sentit la puissance de la magie monter en lui. Morgane chancela en réaction, et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

-Le flux s'accélère..., souffla-t-elle.

La Source bondit, de l'autre côté du barrage, et Merlin sentit le désir monter en lui ; Morgane poussa un cri, et se mit à flamboyer. _Non ! _pensa Merlin, en cherchant à reprendre le contrôle. Dans le salon du 22 Bayswater Road, il entendit Arthur crier : «Morgane ! Que se passe-t-il ? ». La voix d'Alator tenta de l'avertir : « Ne perds pas pied ! ». Mais c'était si difficile, de ne pas se laisser entraîner... il voulait la magie, il voulait fusionner avec elle, il voulait...

-Merlin... contrôle-toi.

Il sentit les mains d'Arthur saisir les siennes, et soudain, il reprit son emprise sur lui-même. Le torrent furieux de la magie s'apaisa. Il se précipita vers Morgane, qui reprenait son souffle, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle devant le mur.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, dit-il, avec angoisse.

Elle hocha la tête.  
-Pardonne-moi. J'aurais pu te faire la même chose qu'à Camlann. J'aurais pu...

-Merlin, coupa-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, et eut un léger sourire.

-Ce n'est rien. N'aie pas peur pour moi... je suis solide, tu sais. Il m'en faut bien plus que ça pour être réduite en poussière.

Il hocha la tête, avec un frisson.

-Par rapport à Camlann...

-C'était vingt fois plus intense à Camlann. Tu étais complètement hors de toi-même. Tu m'envoyais le pouvoir par vagues. Chacune d'elles me consumait vivante comme une brûlure exquise. J'étais en flammes et je me sentais mourir... mais j'étais en même temps plus accomplie que je ne l'avais jamais été, parce que j'avais l'impression d'être embrasée dans le cœur de la Source elle-même. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer de plus belle mort... même en rêve.

-Evitons de remettre ça, dit Merlin, sous le choc.

Morgane acquiesça avec un sourire, s'accrocha à lui, et ils se redressèrent ensemble.

-Essaie de refermer la vanne, dit-elle.

Il s'exécuta. Le cordon ombilical était toujours là, mais il avait cessé d'être illuminé.

-Je vais essayer quelque chose, d'accord ? dit Morgane.

Elle étendit ses perceptions et se mit à chercher la Source. Le symbole qui se trouvait sur le mur se mit à scintiller, et Merlin chancela légèrement sur ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-C'est comme si tu frappais à la porte, lui répondit-il.

-Ne fais rien. Je vais essayer d'ouvrir.

Elle ferma les yeux et appela la magie. Le cordon ombilical se mit à flamboyer et elle sentit le pouvoir passer en elle. Maintenant, c'était elle, qui contrôlait le flux.

-Donc... tu n'es pas obligée d'attendre que je t'ouvre, murmura Merlin. Tu peux le faire par toi-même...

-Maintenant, essaie de me résister, dit Morgane.

Il réalisa le geste intérieur qu'il faisait pour couper la magie et le cordon s'éteignit instantanément.

-Continue à résister, dit-elle. Je vais essayer de forcer...

Il resta ferme et sentit la volonté de Morgane se dresser contre lui pour accéder à la Source contre sa volonté. La sueur perlait sur leurs visages. Elle serra les dents, cherchant à l'ébranler de toutes ses forces. Elle ne réussit pas à passer l'obstacle.

-Tu gardes la maîtrise avec ce système, dit-elle, en reprenant son souffle. C'est une bonne chose.

-Mais si je perds la maîtrise... tu risques d'en pâtir.

-En effet. Il va falloir attendre d'être habitués à cette manière de fonctionner avant de connecter les jeunes disciples. Je doute qu'ils supportent aussi bien que moi les éruptions de magie... et nous ne voudrions pas les abîmer.

-C'est un effort conscient, tu sais ? Je peux le faire pour toi... mais j'ignore combien de connexions à la fois je serais capable de maintenir, et de surveiller, surtout s'il faut que j'arrive à jongler avec les vannes. C'est un exercice qui va exiger de moi une vraie concentration... c'est tellement différent de ce dont j'ai l'habitude.

-Mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus sûr.

Merlin acquiesça.

-Je vais compter jusqu'à cinq, dit la voix d'Alator. Quand je serai arrivé à cinq, vous ouvrirez les yeux tous les deux. Un... deux... trois... quatre...

_Cinq._

Merlin et Morgane émergèrent à l'intérieur du salon, au centre de tous les regards. Les chevaliers s'étaient réfugiés au bout de la pièce avec Mithian, à couvert, en-dessous de la table, l'air pas vraiment très rassuré. Le regard d'Alator était scrutateur. Gaïus avait le front plissé par le souci. Gwen était à ses côtés, une main sur son ventre, les sourcils légèrement écarquillés. Merlin cligna des yeux et dévisagea Arthur, qui était assis face à lui, tenant fermement ses mains dans les siennes. Il tremblait légèrement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur, dit Arthur en levant le doigt pour indiquer quelque chose en l'air.

Merlin leva les yeux, et constata qu'une partie du plafond avait été carbonisée au-dessus de la tête de Morgane.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? demanda la sorcière, stupéfaite en constatant les dégâts.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, dit Arthur, en attrapant la main de sa soeur. J'ai cru que tu allais entrer en combustion spontanée ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Morgane, tu m'entends ? Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

-Oh, mon soleil, dit Morgane en l'attrapant. Viens là...

Elle serra Arthur sur son coeur et souffla :

-N'aie pas peur pour moi... il ne va rien m'arriver...

-Il n'empêche, affirma Gaïus, d'une voix mal assurée, qu'il va falloir polir le procédé avant de le répéter sur d'autres.

Merlin se retourna vers Morgane.

-Est-ce que ta magie fonctionne ? demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.

Arthur toujours dans son étreinte, la grande prêtresse de la magie étendit la main et dit « Leoth ». Un globe de lumière apparut au-dessus de sa paume. Elle échangea avec Merlin un sourire de victoire.


	57. Chapitre 56

_**Julie : j'en connais une qui va crier XD mais c'est pas de ma faute ! j'suis sorti toute la journée aujourd'hui et j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de la réunion ;) en plus je sais que tu attends la rencontre nouveaux sorciers / chevaliers avec impatience, et je ne voulais pas bâcler ça XD Sinon comme je te disais en MP à ce stade Uther dort toujours XD mais il aura droit à un chapitre rien que pour lui très bientôt.**_

_**Lily Anna : j'suis vraiment content que t'aies vaincu le mal de dents ! Forza ! Pour la réunion avec les alliés, oui, c'est sûr, tout ce petit monde ensemble ça va donner ;) en même temps il était temps qu'il se regroupent tous pour parler des choses importantes ! Petite frayeur avec Morgane qui a failli carboniser la maison XD. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien. Et c'est certain que tu vas bien rigoler sur les prochains Merthur ;).**_

_**Choupaaa31 : merci, toujours fidèle au poste ! content de te revoir dans les reviews ! **_

_**LoLOW : c'est marrant ;) vous avez tous aimé l'histoire de Merlin aux nouveaux alors que j'avais peur que ça vous ennuie comme vous la connaissez déjà ;). C'est clair que les nouvelles techniques de maîtrise de la magie ne sont pas encore très au point, heureusement que Morgane est une dure à cuire, elle peut servir de cobaye ;). Il faut qu'elle et Merlin s'harmonisent avant qu'il ne songe à ouvrir d'autres ponts, très clairement, mais au moins, les magiciens ne sont plus sans espoir de récupérer leur magie ! Merci pour le compliment, j'essaie de continuer mon intrigue qui n'est pas encore finie et de vous surprendre encore parce que... vous le valez bien ;).**_

_**Shmi : il va falloir de l'expérimentation pour maîtriser la technique. Ce n'est pas évident pour Merlin, qui est un instinctuel, d'être à fond dans le contrôle, mais que dire, sinon... que ça ne durera pas toujours ? Il manque un élément pour perfectionner le système ;).**_

_**Lele35 : merci :). L'hypnose est le domaine d'Alator, c'était comme ça qu'il avait fait parler Gaïus à l'époque et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait exploiter à nouveau cet ancien talent... Arthur a un don pour aider Merlin à se canaliser... à l'époque des crises de panique il l'utilisait déjà, aujourd'hui c'est avec la magie qu'il lui sert de stabilisateur. **_

_**Legend : je me doutais que tu aimerais l'approfondissement "magie", ne t'inquiète pas, il y en aura plus à ce sujet. Pour l'adoubement des femmes chevalières... je te fais une spéciale dédicace. J'ai demandé à Mithian, notre championne du féminisme, de poser la question à Arthur pour toi ;) Quant à Uther, comme je le disais à Julie, il dort encore pour l'instant mais il va se réveiller bientôt et il aura alors droit à un chapitre tout à lui où vous verrez ses réactions par rapport à ce qui lui est arrivé ! Merci de continuer à suivre et de continuer à aimer :). J'ai peur que ça devienne un peu long à force lol mais c'est clair que je me suis embarqué dans un sacré truc. Ceux qui liront jusqu'au bout auront le droit à la médaille du mérite du plus gros pavé avalé... ! Bon, pour les slash, lol, c'est sur, il y en a... on reste sur notre principe : légers, tu les lis, plus approfondis, je te mets les warnings pour que tu sautes les passages ;). **_

_**Avons-nous perdu Tinette, Tonksinette, Violette, et Theod ? Une pensée pour vous... en espérant que tout aille bien où que vous soyez ! Et aussi pour Lena et Ruby, dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps :). **_

**CHAPITRE 57**

Térésa Torez fut la suivante à sonner à la porte du 22 Bayswater Road.

Ce fut Morgane qui l'accueillit.

Les deux jeunes femmes clignèrent des yeux en se dévisageant, puis, Térésa murmura «vous êtes réelle », et la sorcière lança aimablement :

-Bonjour, Térésa. Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

-Je digère lentement la grande découverte selon laquelle toute personne intimement convaincue que la magie existe n'est pas forcément en pleine crise de délire mystique, dit la psychologue, d'un ton hésitant. Ca représente ni plus ni moins qu'une révolution complète par rapport au système de pensée que j'ai intégré lors de mes études. Mais je pense être en progrès par rapport à la phase où je me posais des questions sur ma propre santé mentale au vu de la facilité avec laquelle j'ai accepté vos explications. A moins que tout ce que je crois avoir vu lors de notre dernière entrevue ne soit qu'une simple projection de mon esprit, et que je ne soie vraiment malade. Je n'arrive pas encore vraiment à me décider.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? demanda Morgane avec compassion.

-Si vous vouliez refaire ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois, histoire que je me convainque moi-même que je ne l'ai pas rêvé..., dit Térésa d'un ton hésitant, je crois que ça pourrait m'être d'un certain soutien.

-Oh, bien sûr, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête.

Elle étendit la main, testa prudemment sa toute nouvelle connexion à la Source, sentit Merlin frémir de l'autre côté, et dit : « Leoth ».

Térésa loucha sur le globe de lumière qui venait d'apparaître.

-Je peux le toucher ? demanda-t-elle, fascinée.

-Bien sûr, allez-y, ce n'est pas chaud, répondit aimablement Morgane.

Térésa posa son doigt sur la sphère et regarda la lumière se projeter sur sa peau.

-Ce n'est pas une hallucination, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas en pleine crise de décompensation psychiatrique...

-Assurément pas, lui répondit Morgane. Sinon il s'agirait d'un délire collectif, puisque je vois cette lumière tout autant que vous.

-Mais peut-être que vous n'existez que dans ma tête, objecta Térésa, en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air vaguement préoccupé. Redites-moi encore une fois qui vous êtes...

-Morgane Pendragon, grande prêtresse de la magie, fille d'Uther et sœur d'Arthur...

-Il me reste un léger doute sur la réalité de votre existence, murmura Térésa.

-Mais moi, vous savez que j'existe pour de vrai, intervint Léon. Et je vous confirme que Morgane est ce qu'elle dit... et qu'il y a bel et bien un globe de lumière magique en train de graviter au-dessus de sa main. Si vous avez l'impression que c'est extraordinaire, vous auriez du la voir tout à l'heure, quand elle a carbonisé le plafond.

-Nos essais sur le rétablissement du flux ne sont pas encore tout à fait au point, admit Morgane, avec un sourire d'excuses.

-D'accord, dit Térésa. D'accord. Je n'ai rien rêvé du tout. La magie existe. Je ne vais pas fini à l'hôpital sous tranxène.

-Vous allez vous y faire, dit Léon, avec sympathie, en l'entraînant dans son sillage. Moi-même, j'ai eu du mal au début. Quand Arthur a réhabilité la magie à Camelot, et qu'elle a commencé à se manifester un peu partout, c'était assez déstabilisant ! Et je ne vous parle même pas de la fois où il a atterri à l'intérieur de la cour du château sur un dragon. En s'exclamant comme une fleur : «Voici Kilgarrah... c'est le dragon de Merlin ! ». C'était le même dragon qu'il était censé avoir tué des années plus tôt dans une bataille meurtrière. Il y avait franchement de quoi se sentir un peu confus à le voir arriver comme ça... Mais pendant le siège de Nemeth, ce gros lézard nous a tous sauvés. Nous n'aurions sans doute jamais gagné la bataille s'il n'avait pas été là pour se battre à nos côtés...

-Ca semble être... toute une histoire, dit Térésa, les yeux dilatés.

-Nous avons des tas d'histoires, nous autres chevaliers, acquiesça Léon. Mais en premier lieu, laissez-moi vous présenter mes frères d'armes. Voici Perceval, Elyan, Lancelot, et Gauvain.

Térésa eut un hochement de tête en regardant les quatre hommes bien bâtis qui agitaient comme un seul la main pour la saluer tout en se flanquant des coups de coude. L'un d'entre eux (un Apollon brun barbu à l'air particulièrement coquin) souffla à son voisin : "c'est la nouvelle copine de Léon". Le jeune homme noir auquel il parlait laissa échapper un rire un peu bêta avant de reprendre son sérieux sous le regard de l'inspecteur.

-Voici Térésa, une collègue de travail, psychologue...

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Térésa, dit aussitôt le brun aux cheveux brillants.

Et les autres s'empressèrent de la saluer. Les chevaliers de Camelot n'étaient vraiment pas mal faits de leurs personnes, pensa la psychologue, vaguement perturbée par toute cette vigueur masculine., alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'intégrer, en plus des questions de magie, toute cette histoire de réincarnation à laquelle elle avait vraiment du mal à se faire.

-Et voici la compagne de Gauvain, Mithian, qui n'est pas un chevalier à proprement parler, puisqu'elle est une femme, mais qui était aussi autrefois la princesse de Nemeth...

Térésa regarda la jeune femme brune, mince et athlétique qui se tenait devant elle, en bras de chemise, la dévisageant d'un regard perçant et amical.

-N'écoutez pas Léon, dit Mithian, en lui serrant la main. Je suis autant un chevalier que n'importe lequel de ces grands benêts de Camelot. Je joutais aussi bien qu'eux à l'époque, vous savez ? C'est juste que, ne vivant pas dans le même royaume, je ne pouvais pas être adoubée en tant que chevalier _de la table ronde _à proprement parler_._

-Mais certainement... vous n'auriez pas pu être adoubée du tout même si vous aviez habité là-bas ? dit Térésa, perplexe, en faisant appel à quelques uns de ses souvenirs de base sur les rapports entre les genres à l'époque du Moyen-Age. Parce que la mixité n'était pas vraiment la règle du point de vue de la chevalerie ?

-Albion a été fondée par des femmes, très chère, dit Mithian, en haussant un sourcil. Les notions élémentaires sur le féminisme n'étaient peut-être pas très avancées à l'époque, mais le roi de Camelot a toujours été très ouvert d'esprit, et pour ce qui est de l'adoubement... posons lui donc la question ! J'aimerais beaucoup entendre sa réponse... Arthur !

Un jeune homme blond se tourna vers elles et s'approcha avec prudence. Merlin, que Térésa avait rencontré avec Morgane lors de sa dernière visite au 22 Bayswater Road, se trouvait à ses côtés, le regardant avec un air... d'amoureux transi ? Térésa secoua la tête, et se concentra sur Arthur. Etait-ce vraiment là le grand Roi de Camelot ? Il avait l'air d'un lycéen à la mode... avec une coupe de cheveux artistique... et un petit côté gay dans sa manière de se tenir. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle se serait faite du célèbre souverain qui avait adoubé les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Mais en même temps, elle avait toujours imaginé Merlin en un vieil homme barbu, alors qu'il s'avérait être un garçon tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, avec de grands yeux bleus et une fâcheuse propension à rougir comme une fille... (qui regardait décidément le puissant souverain d'Albion avec l'air d'être son amoureux transi). Ils avaient l'air d'être un couple. C'était intéressant... d'un point de vue psychologique, de découvrir que les deux plus grands héros de l'Angleterre étaient à ce point... Anglais. Térésa se demandait tout à coup jusqu'à quel point ce duo détonnant avait influencé la civilisation des Royaumes Unis...

-Oui, Mithian... que se passe-t-il ? dit Arthur en regardant la princesse avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Térésa ici présente demande si tu aurais hésité à adouber une femme du temps de Camelot, dit la jeune femme, d'un ton presque menaçant.

Arthur cligna des yeux d'un air piégé et répondit :

-C'est-à-dire que... la question ne s'est jamais posée...

-C'est bien ce que je disais, avança Térésa. Il n'y avait que des hommes pour siéger à la Table Ronde.

-Ah, non, dit joyeusement Arthur, comme s'il se réjouissait d'avoir une preuve de sa bonne foi à apporter à la modernité. Il y avait aussi mon épouse. Guenièvre?

La charmante jeune femme noire qui se tenait un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec un homme âgé se retourna vers lui, le rejoignit, et se glissa à ses côtés avec une tendre familiarité en lui disant : « Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ? ». Térésa haussa un sourcil en songeant que ses interprétations premières sur le souverain d'Albion avaient été erronées. _Pas si gay que ça en fin de oompte._

-Térésa demande s'il n'y avait que des hommes autour de la table ronde, dit Arthur à Guenièvre.

-Non, pas du tout, il y avait aussi Merlin, plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Gwen ! s'exclama l'intéressé, d'un air pas si indigné que ça, comme s'il avait l'habitude.

-C'était une blague, dit Guenièvre en roulant des yeux.

_Intéressant, _pensa Térésa Torez en observant cette dynamique à trois.

-Sérieusement... , reprit Guenièvre, j'assistais à tous les conseils, je m'étais faite fabriquer une armure sur-mesure et j'ai appris à manier l'épée... mais je n'étais pas chevalier, j'étais la souveraine de Camelot. Ceci dit, c'est Arthur qui a ouvert la chevalerie à tous les hommes au cœur noble, qu'ils aient ou non un titre... ce qui était vraiment révolutionnaire à cette époque, vous savez. Donc, je pense que si une femme du peuple avait souhaité mettre son bras au service du royaume, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'adouber... après qu'elle ait fait ses preuves, bien sûr.

La Reine parut réfléchir un instant et précisa :

-Enfin... pour être honnête, peut-être aurait-il hésité, mais Merlin et moi l'aurions facilement convaincu de le faire, parce que nous avons toujours été pour les droits des femmes. Et comme Arthur a toujours suivi nos conseils, bien qu'il s'en soit longtemps défendu... je suis absolument certaine qu'il aurait dit oui.

-Vous avez entendu ma femme, dit Arthur à Térésa, d'un ton plat.

-Il l'aurait fait, confirma Merlin.

-Deux voix contre une, le conseil a parlé... je l'aurais fait, acquiesça Arthur.

-J'ignorais que les choses se passaient comme ça à Camelot, dit Térésa, abasourdie.

-Que voulez-vous, je tiens à la paix dans mon ménage, lui répondit Arthur. D'autant que je suis en minorité, puisque ces deux-là tombent toujours d'accord sur tout. Et ne me faites pas le coup de l'analyse psychologique, parce que je préfèrerais éviter ça. J'ai déjà mon père sur le dos, qui semble penser que je n'ai aucune force de caractère, je ne tiens pas spécialement à me l'entendre dire de la part d'une aspirante chevalière nouvellement arrivée à la Table Ronde sous prétexte qu'elle a étudié la psychologie. Merlin et moi avons été chez le psychiatre, une fois. Laissez-moi vous dire que je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont il lui a parlé. J'ai eu la très nette impression qu'il nous prenait pour des fous. Ensuite, il lui a posé des tas de questions privées sur des sujets vraiment embarrassants, comme ces histoires de fréquence...

-Radio, coupa Merlin. Parce que j'aime la musique.

-D'accord, dit la psychologue, dépassée.

-Vous avez été chez le psychiatre ? dit Guenièvre, abasourdie.

-C'était à cause des crises de panique, dit Merlin. Celles que j'avais parce que je refoulais mes souvenirs.

-Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être roi, vous savez, dit Arthur à Térésa.

-J'imagine, articula la jeune femme.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Un peu après Térésa, Gili et Valiant arrivèrent ensemble. Il semblait que leur couple ait finalement résisté au retour de leurs souvenirs. Mais en retrouvant son ancien compatriote Alator, Gili perdit presque aussitôt de vue son petit ami pour se mêler aux anciens de la magie, avec lesquels il se retrouva rapidement en pleine discussion sur la nouvelle utilisation des flux.

-Et qui êtes-vous au juste ? demanda Térésa à Valiant, avec curiosité.

-Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai participé à un tournoi avec un bouclier magique dont les serpents prenaient vie à mon commandement pour mordre mes adversaires. Je m'en suis servi pour tricher parce que je voulais vraiment gagner et j'ai essayé de tuer Arthur en finale pour ramasser toutes les pièces d'or... et la danse avec Morgane, lui expliqua Valiant. Mais Merlin, qui était à cette époque-là le serviteur d'Arthur, a trouvé le moyen de m'empêcher de gagner le tournoi, et je suis mort. Je n'ai toujours pas vraiment compris pourquoi je suis revenu, pour être honnête.

-Oh, dit Térésa, vaguement perdue.

-Vous savez, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment Merlin a pu m'énerver à ce point-là dans ma première vie, dit Valiant, avec un soupir. Je le trouve vraiment sexy dans celle-ci. C'est vrai que je lui en ai fait voir de dures, à l'époque où je ne savais pas encore que j'étais gay. Mais ensuite, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi...Malheureusement, il était déjà pris. Ca a été très dur à accepter. J'aime beaucoup son côté petite fleur.

-Petite fleur, répéta Térésa, en essayant péniblement d'associer ces deux mots à : _Merlin, sorcier, vieil homme à la barbe blanche._

-Mais ensuite, j'ai rencontré Gili, qui aime le rugby à peu près autant que moi... et il m'a aidé à faire mon coming out à mon père. Je trouve ça vraiment chouette d'être en couple avec un magicien. Ce sont des personnes étonnantes, vous savez.

_Des personnalités vraiment très originales, ces gens de l'époque d'autrefois, _pensa la psychologue, encore en pleine phase d'accommodation.

Annis Northern fut l'invitée suivante à apparaître, resplendissante dans son manteau d'hiver et sa chevelure rousse.

Guenièvre et Mithian se précipitèrent aussitôt pour l'accueillir et les trois femmes se réjouirent de leurs retrouvailles.

L'ancienne Reine salua un à un tous les chevaliers de Camelot puis serra chaleureusement Arthur dans ses bras en s'exclamant d'une voix chaleureuse :

-Arthur Pendragon ! C'est incroyable de revoir tant d'anciens visages, s'exclama-t-elle. On se croirait presque revenus à la belle époque d'autrefois... quand les salles de banquet étaient combles et que les fous jouaient avec des œufs !

Elle adressa un sourire à Merlin et s'exclama d'un air amusé :

-En parlant de fous !

-Les premières impressions ont la vie dure, nota Arthur, en riant.

-Surtout quand elles sont de l'ordre de celle que vous m'avez faite tous les deux ! Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette nuit où vous vous êtes glissé dans mon campement pour parlementer avec moi afin d'éviter cette guerre, Arthur... c'était un geste d'une bravoure insensée ! Et d'une stupidité incroyable ! Je dois bien avouer que j'étais tentée de vous faire égorger sur-place, mais vous paraissiez si jeune et si sincère... que je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Je me souviens de la tête que vous avez fait quand j'ai ordonné que votre espion de serviteur soit tué. Vous n'en meniez vraiment pas large ! Qui aurait pu croire à l'époque que Merlin était un magicien ? Il avait l'air d'un idiot... et vous ne valiez pas beaucoup mieux... Quand je revois les enfants que vous étiez alors... et que je me souviens des hommes que vous êtes devenus... j'ai la nostalgie d'Albion et de ce que nous en avons fait...Ah, la cérémonie de la grande fondation... la signature du traité, les dragons, les feux d'artifice... cet envol inattendu dans l'air du soir... depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mon royaume ! Etre Reine me manque, dans ces moments-là.

-C'est un autre temps... , répondit Arthur, avec un sourire. Mais si ça peut vous consoler... Même si nous n'avons plus nos couronnes, mais il nous reste quand même du travail à abattre.

-Je dois dire que je suis curieuse par rapport à cette assemblée..., dit Annis.

-Et moi, je voulais vous dire que... je suis fan de votre émission ? dit Arthur avec un sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Guenièvre et Mithian entraînaient la nouvelle venue vers Térésa.

-Voici la Reine du Nord, expliqua Mithian à la psychologue. Contrairement aux idées reçues, le traité d'Albion a été décidé par trois femmes : Guenièvre, Annis, et moi-même.

-Je croyais que c'était Arthur qui..., commença la psychologue.

-Arthur s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, expliqua Guenièvre. Il était en dépression à cause du départ de Merlin, qu'il l'avait chassé lui-même après qu'il lui ait fait son coming out magique de manière un peu brutale. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à un burn out, parce qu'il ne voulait même plus s'occuper des affaires d'Etat. Arthur n'aimait pas trop le montrer, mais il a toujours été un grand sentimental. Je l'ai donc remplacé à sa réunion... et c'est là que l'Angleterre d'aujourd'hui a vu le jour. Comme le dit Mithian... fondée par trois femmes.

-C'est une version... inédite de l'histoire, dit Térésa.

-Il faut absolument revoir vos conceptions sur le rôle des femmes dans l'ancien temps, lui répondit Annis. Tous ces récits misogynes qui ont déformé la véritable histoire de la fondation d'Albion ont vraiment tendance à m'agacer. Par exemple, pourquoi soutiennent-ils que Morgane « la fée » était la pire ennemie de Camelot, alors que chacun sait qu'elle n'a tenté d'y semer le chaos qu'à l'époque où elle était possédée par un démon ? Quant à ces ragots qui prétendent qu'elle aurait eu un enfant avec son frère, ce sont les pires calomnies qui soient. Morgane et Arthur étaient en très bon termes lorsque la bataille de Camlann s'est produite. Morgane était une grande prêtresse des plus honorables... malgré sa mauvaise réputation.

-Alors je suppose... que vous n'avez pas non plus quitté Arthur pour Lancelot ? demanda Térésa à Guenièvre, avec curiosité.

-Gwen ! Quitter Arthur ? dit Mithian, en riant. Je n'ai jamais vu de couple aussi ridiculement romantique que ces deux-là. Il l'a épousée par amour, vous savez. C'était la fille du forgeron. Il était le prince héritier. Ils se sont coursés pendant des années dans les couloirs du château...

-Mithian ! dit Guenièvre, d'un ton désapprobateur.

-... et dans cette vie ils ne rêvent que de faire des tas d'enfants ensemble, continua la princesse. Regardez-la, dix-huit ans et elle est déjà enceinte... je peux vous dire qu'ils n'ont vraiment pas traîné ! Ceci dit, même si elle voulait Lancelot en dessert, je vois mal comment Arthur se permettrait d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, alors qu'il passe la moitié de son temps à galoper derrière Merlin avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ce serait quand même un comble...

-Tu recommences à te gauviniser, signala Gwen.

Térésa attrapa une bouteille de bière, et la vida d'un trait.

_Il va décidément falloir que je revoie toutes mes conceptions sur le Moyen-Age, _pensa-t-elle, en réalisant vaguement que les relations inter-personnelles au sein de cette fine équipe ressemblaient plus à celles qu'on pouvait trouver dans un épisode de Skins qu'à celles qui étaient montrées dans les films d'époque comme le Nom de la Rose. Une chose était sûre : d'un point de vue psychologique... c'était vraiment très déstabilisant.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le carillon sonna une fois encore, et cette fois, les disciples du Sanctuaire apparurent : Wildor, Thomas, Elma, portant sa petite Mina dans ses bras, Adèle, Marika, Dorian, Grèse, Blanche, et tous les autres, envahirent le 22 Bayswater Road à coups de grandes embrassades et ce furent les retrouvailles à n'en plus finir. Il commençait à ne plus y avoir de place au rez-de-chaussée tant celui-ci était bondé et la grande famille des magiciens qui se retrouvaient était en pleine effusion. Ne manquaient plus que les sorciers du futur pour que le tableau soit complet.

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)**

**PARTIE 2**

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)**

Les membres de l'association Camelot sonnèrent à la porte un peu avant le coucher du soleil.

Merlin et Arthur se précipitèrent tous les deux pour les accueillir.

-C'est nous ! s'exclama joyeusement Mona en entrant avant même d'avoir été invitée. On est vraiment très pressés de rencontrer le reste de la bande des vieux débris ! Quand je pense qu'on va enfin voir à quoi ressemblent les célèbres chevaliers de la Table Ronde ! Je suis certaine qu'ils sont super beaux gosses.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Mona, dit Merlin, abasourdi.

-Et bienvenue dans notre humble demeure, s'exclama Arthur en riant. Mais avant de vous présenter aux chevaliers... j'aimerais vous présenter à quelqu'un d'autre...

-Bonjour.

Les nouveaux disciples de la magie louchèrent comme un seul sur la belle jeune femme noire qui se matérialisa subitement entre Merlin et Arthur, tandis qu'elle leur retournait leurs regards d'un œil pétillant d'amusement.

-Mmm... voilà enfin... Mona, Paul, Gérard, Eléa, Geoffrey, Amy, Yin, Amir et Matthias. Est-ce que je me suis trompée ?

-Non, c'est un sans faute, dit Merlin, abasourdi.

-La preuve que je vous écoute quand vous me racontez vos journées à l'école...

-Euh... et sinon, c'est qui ? demanda Mona, perplexe..

-La seule et unique Reine de Camelot... Guenièvre... ma femme, dit Arthur, avec fierté.

-Ta _femme ? _dit Mona, incrédule. Comment est-ce que tu peux être marié ? Tu as fait un aller retour express à Las Vegas hier ? Je veux voir ton jet, ô mon Roi...

-S'il en avait un, je serais la première à me pavaner avec, dit Gwen en riant.

-Tu es vraiment marié ? dit Paul, stupéfait.

-Mais oui, pavoisa Arthur. Guenièvre, voici mes... camarades de classe. Ils sont tous convaincus que je suis gay. S'il te plaît, explique-leur que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait, répéta Gwen en riant.

Elle attrapa Merlin par la taille et dit aux nouveaux arrivants, d'un air conspirateur :

-On se le partage, en vérité. D'habitude, c'est Merlin qui joue le rôle de la deuxième épouse cachée, alors sur ce coup-là, pour une fois, je suis contente que ce soit mon tour. C'est vrai, c'est tellement plus drôle...

-C'est une blague, dit Mona, l'oeil rond. Merlin... tu n'es pas vraiment bi.  
-C'est _ma _femme, protesta Arthur. Pas celle de Merlin... quelle idée !

-Merlin est très beau garçon, dit Gwen, joueuse. Et il prépare des petits déjeuners du tonnerre. Je pourrais tout à fait être mariée avec lui. N'est-ce pas, Merlin ?

Merlin renvoya à son amie un sourire lumineux.

-Bon, alors, dit Arthur. Vous voulez les voir, ces chevaliers, oui ou non ?

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux groupes entraient en contact pour la première fois... se jaugeant d'un regard inquisiteur. Puis, les anciens, et les nouveaux fidèles d'Arthur Pendragon, se mirent à se mélanger allègrement.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je trouve ça vraiment super cool qu'il y ait eu des chevaliers noirs à Camelot, dit Amy, impressionnée par Elyan. Vous étiez déjà noir à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous sommes exactement les mêmes dans nos réincarnations, dit Elyan. Physiquement, _et _mentalement parlant. Ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible, mais, pour répondre à ta question : oui, j'étais déjà noir.

-Ca prouve qu'il n'y avait pas de discriminations...

Amir et Yin, qui étaient tous les deux très intéressés par le sujet, hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Nous aussi, nous sommes de toutes les couleurs. Je suis Nigériane. Yin est Chinois. Et Amir est Indien. Quand je pense que même aujourd'hui, certaines personnes sont étonnées qu'on puisse être amis, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que c'était d'être noir en Angleterre à votre époque.

-Les gens voyageaient, tu sais, lui apprit Elyan. Ca prenait plus longtemps qu'aujourd'hui, mais ils le faisaient quand même. C'était facile de circuler dans le Sud de l'Europe, sur les routes de l'Empire de Rome, et quelques voyageurs réussissaient à attraper des bateaux pour monter plus au Nord... Nous n'étions pas la seule famille noire à Camelot, même si nous étions l'une des plus anciennes. Et Arthur a toujours été un roi très ouvert d'esprit de ce point de vue-là. Après tout, il m'a fait chevalier... et il a épousé ma sœur.

-Ah, oui, c'est fou, cette histoire-là, dit Amy, éberluée. Nous, au lycée, on était tous certains qu'Arthur était gay...

-Eh bien, dit Elyan en s'empourprant. Peut-être qu'il l'est devenu... un peu. Mais avant d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est le mari de ma sœur. D'ailleurs... ils vont avoir un enfant ensemble et je serai bientôt tonton...

-Quoi ? dit Amy, stupéfaite.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Et donc, je trouve vraiment ça injuste, parce que tous mes boutons sont revenus depuis que la magie a de nouveau disparu, s'exclama Geoffrey, en levant un regard implorant vers Morgane. Comment croyez-vous que je peux draguer les filles avec une figure pareille ? Elles s'enfuient en courant quand elles me voient ! Parce que, quand ils sont réapparus, ils étaient encore _pires _qu'avant. Avant, ils n'étaient pas purulents comme ça ! Maintenant, je suis obligé de les percer, et je mets cinq minutes pour arriver à sortir tout le blanc qu'il y a dans un seul d'entre eux, et ils sont des centaines. C'est vraiment, vraiment dégoûtant ! Aucune fille ne m'embrassera _jamais _si je continue à me payer une tête pareille. Alors, ce que j'aurais voulu savoir, mais vraiment, c'est... est-ce qu'il y aurait une prière spéciale à la Triple Déesse de la Magie pour faire partir des boutons comme les miens ? Parce qu'en tant que prêtresse... vous devez savoir ce genre de chose, forcément... et votre travail, c'est bien d'aider les gens...

Morgane en baissant les yeux sur Geoffrey, excédée.

-Accessoirement, il m'arrive aussi de les transformer en blattes, dit-elle, d'un ton froid. C'est-à-dire, quand ils commencent à m'agacer sérieusement. Tu devrais être prudent... parce que si tu continues à me farcir les oreilles avec tes problèmes d'acné, tu risques fort de te retrouver avec des antennes, et je doute que ça arrange ton sex appeal.

-Ah. Evidemment. Les antennes, ce n'est pas très...

Une étincelle d'or dansa dans les yeux verts de Morgane.  
Geoffrey déglutit bruyamment.

-Non, vraiment pas, conclut-il, avant de battre en retraite.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Est-ce que tous les chevaliers sont célibataires ? demanda Gérard à Léon, avec curiosité.

-Eh bien...

Léon s'empourpra et regarda en direction de Térésa, qui discutait avec la jeune fille ronde répondant au nom d'Eléa.

-Parce que vous avez vraiment l'air d'être une sacrée bande de vieux garçons.

-Nous ne sommes pas vieux ! s'indigna Léon, abasourdi.

-Non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... mais vous n'êtes plus exactement jeunes non plus. A votre âge, la plupart des hommes sont mariés... avec deux ou trois enfants...

-J'ai vingt-sept ans, dit Léon, choqué.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Mais peut-être...que vous êtes tous gays ? demanda poliment Gérard.

-Quoi ? Non ! protesta Léon, en s'étouffant avec sa bière. Personne n'est gay ici... à part Merlin... et Arthur... mais seulement un peu.

-Asexuels, alors, peut-être, évalua Gérard, d'un œil expert. L'asexualité, c'est bien. Moi-même, pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai adhéré pendant très longtemps au concept... mais à bien y réfléchir, les filles, c'est encore mieux.

-C'est bien vrai, murmura Léon, dissipé, en regardant malgré lui sa collègue psychologue à l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux, attirés comme par un aimant.

Les boucles des cheveux noirs de Térésa dansaient sur ses épaules, elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue qu'au travail avec sa bouteille de bière à la main, et quand elle riait, comme maintenant, elle semblait plus jeune, et plus belle que jamais, un peu comme... une princesse ; c'était une femme comme il en avait toujours rêvé, intelligente, posée, observatrice... et à la regarder, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient aussi bien assortis tous les deux que l'étaient Mithian et Gauvain. Quand Léon ramena son attention sur Gérard, il s'aperçut que le garçon le dévisageait d'un air entendu.

-Je connais ça, dit le lycéen, en hochant la tête. Elles nous prennent toujours par surprise... au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins.

Et même s'il était vaguement révolté d'entendre un gamin de dix-sept ans lui faire la morale sur ce point, Léon ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas tort.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Toi, dit Matthias en regardant Perceval d'un air de défi, depuis son fauteuil roulant, tu es vraiment... vraiment... très... _grand. _

-Désolé, dit le chevalier, en s'empourprant légèrement. Je n'ai jamais compris comment je suis devenu un géant pareil. Ma maman était une toute petite dame... Ceci dit, c'était vrai qu'elle me préparait toujours _d'énormes assiettes._

-La mienne fait pareil, s'amusa Matthias. On dirait qu'elle pense secrètement pouvoir me faire pousser une nouvelle paire de jambes à force de me gaver !

-Tu es comme ça... depuis toujours ? demanda Perceval.

Et Matthias s'étonna de ce qu'il lui pose la question. D'habitude, les gens n'osaient jamais lui demander, parce qu'ils étaient encore plus embarrassés que lui. Mais Perceval ne semblait pas gêné. Juste intéressé.

-Non, répondit-il. J'avais huit ans quand c'est arrivé. Tu veux savoir comment ?

Perceval hocha la tête.

-Je jouais avec des copains dans le parc. Un de mes amis, Wilhelm, a vu un nid au sommet d'un des arbres, et il a parié que jamais je n'arriverais à aller ramasser les œufs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. J'étais le meilleur grimpeur de toute la bande. J'adorais escalader les arbres. C'était ma grande fierté, parce que d'habitude, les petits gars de la ville ne font pas ce genre de choses. Alors j'ai voulu prouver à Wilhelm qu'il avait tort. J'ai grimpé au sommet, tout fier de prouver à quel point je n'avais pas le vertige.

Matthias eut un rire ironique.

-Tu te doutes de la suite de l'histoire. La branche était trop fragile, mais par bravade, je me suis obstiné. J'ai rampé jusqu'au bout, j'ai tendu la main...J'ai entendu un crac et 'ai dégringolé jusqu'en bas. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais plus bouger mes jambes.

Perceval ne dit rien.

-Tu sais quel est le pire dans cette histoire ? lui demanda Matthias.

Le géant secoua la tête.

-Avant que la branche ne craque, j'ai eu le temps de regarder à l'intérieur du nid. Et dedans, il n'y avait pas d'oeufs, mais trois petits piafs qui n'arrêtaient pas de piailler. J'ai eu le temps de penser que j'étais vraiment le dernier des crétins juste avant de faire le saut de l'ange. Résultat des courses : j'ai tué ces trois petits oiseaux, et je me suis sabordé moi-même, tout ça parce que j'ai voulu jouer les m'as-tu-vu.

-Tu aurais fait un très bon chevalier, murmura Perceval. Si tu avais vécu à Camelot, je suis certain qu'Arthur t'aurait adoubé sur-le-champ.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? lui demanda Matthias, perplexe. Est-ce que les chevaliers de Camelot sont tous des crétins ?

-Non.

-Alors je ne comprends pas... parce que je viens juste de t'expliquer à quel point j'ai pu être crétin, moi.

-Non. Ce que tu viens d'expliquer, c'est qu'alors que tu as perdu l'usage de tes jambes, tout ce à quoi tu penses, ce sont ces trois petits oiseaux, répondit l'infirmier avec un léger sourire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes Lancelot, dit Paul, en regardant le chevalier avec admiration. Vous avez toujours été mon préféré dans la légende... à l'exception de Galaad, peut-être. Galaad m'a toujours fait l'effet d'un ange... après tout, c'est lui qui a fini par trouver le Graal. Mais votre personnage est si chevaleresque, si noble, et si désintéressé.

-Et pourtant, Dieu sait que je ne le suis pas, dit Lancelot, un peu mal à l'aise sous ce déluge de compliments.

-Vous voyez, c'est exactement ce que je disais... pointa Paul. Je suis vraiment enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Sire Lancelot.

-C'est réciproque, jeune homme, dit le chevalier avec un sourire. Les jeunes gens bien élevés se font rares en ce monde et c'est un réel plaisir d'en rencontrer un qui s'exprime aussi bien que toi.

-C'est fou, vous êtes exactement comme je l'imaginais. J'ai l'impression de rencontrer un héros d'enfance ! Vous savez, quand j'étais gamin, je rêvais de devenir chevalier. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était combattre des dragons et sauver des princesses...

-Les chevaliers ne combattent pas les dragons, dit Lancelot, avec un sourire. Enfin... du moins... pas à Camelot. Encore moins quand ils sont aussi des magiciens, d'ailleurs. Ce serait antinomique, étant donné ce que les dragons sont à la magie. Pour les princesses, par-contre, comme je te comprends. J'ai toujours ressenti la même chose... mais en grandissant, j'ai découvert que les femmes étaient très différentes de l'idée que je m'en faisais.

-Je suis avec Mona, dit Paul, d'un air navré. Je sais mieux que personne de quoi vous parlez.

-Mona... Mona... c'est la jeune fille dont le caractère ressemble tellement à celui de Morgane, non ? dit Lancelot, avec intérêt.

-Oh ! Non, dit Paul, en roulant des yeux. Morgane est _sage _à côté de Mona, je vous assure. Cette fille est dangereuse.

-Les filles dangereuses peuvent avoir beaucoup de charme, dit Lancelot, en regardant la grande prêtresse de la magie avec un sourire rêveur. Surtout lorsqu'elles savent très bien danser le tango...

-Alors c'est comme ça que vous appeliez ça à Camelot, dit Paul, amusé. Eh bien, maintenant, au moins, je sais que mon héros a une faiblesse...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Toi, dit Mona en levant ses yeux inquisiteurs sur un grand brun barbu au sourire étincelant qui jouait les séducteurs. Je parie que tu es Strenght-l'ivrogne. Je te reconnais rien qu'à l'allure. Mais c'est bizarre... tu n'as pas l'air bourré.

-Et toi, dit Gauvain en dévisageant la sorcière en herbe, d'un air dédaigneux, tu dois certainement être Mona la Joconde. Laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air aussi sage que l'originale.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, Strenght, affirma Mona en haussant un sourcil. Il paraît que tu es une vraie terreur.

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, fillette, dit Gauvain, d'un air amusé.

-Fillette, moi ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, lui rétorqua Mona, l'expression menaçante. Crois-moi, j'en ai fait craquer que plus costauds que toi... si j'avais mes pouvoirs, tu serais déjà suspendu par le col à la plus haute branche de l'arbre qui est dans le jardin... juste pour avoir osé me traiter de fillette. _Pucelle._  
-Pucelle, moi ? dit Gauvain, incrédule.

-Hé, quoi, tu crois être le seul à avoir une bouche ? lui répondit Mona.

-Oh, mais c'est une petite Morgane que nous avons-là, s'exclama Gauvain en riant, de plus en plus amusé. Dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore, sorcière miniature, si tu veux vraiment faire ton intéressante.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Mona, qui jouait les innocentes.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'intéresser à ton avis ? Des histoires salaces, bien sûr, répondit Gauvain, tout sourire.

-Ah, je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes en fin de compte, dit Mona, les yeux brillants. Toi d'abord, jouvencelle. Montre-moi donc ce que tu as dans le ventre.

-D'accord.

Gauvain croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prêt à décoiffer cette petite peste insolente.  
-Arthur a failli violer Merlin sur une table de billard hier soir, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

A sa grande surprise, Mona éclata de rire.

-Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu as réussi à trouver ? fit-elle, d'un ton méprisant. Arthur et Merlin ont un _sling _et c'est moi qui le leur ai offert.

-QUOI ? hurla Gauvain, stupéfait par ce qui était l'information du siècle.

-Ca t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai, vieille branche ? dit Mona en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Mais Gauvain n'allait pas s'estimer si rapidement vaincu... il avait encore bien plus d'un tour dans sa manche.  
-Arthur, Merlin et Gwen dorment à trois dans le même lit, et je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper qu'ils ne font _pas _que dormir, claironna-t-il, ravi de l'expression de choc qui se dessina sur les traits de la sorcière face à la nouvelle.

-Arthur et Merlin sont vraiment bi ? s'écria Mona, indignée. Je n'arrive pas à le croire... quand je pense... qu'ils ont refusé de jouer avec moi sous prétexte qu'ils n'aimaient pas les filles !

-Ils ont aussi refusé de jouer avec moi alors qu'ils sont complètement gay ! s'exclama Gauvain, indigné. Est-ce que tu trouves ça juste ? Franchement...

-... quels égoïstes ! tempêta Mona. Tout ça parce qu'on ne sait pas planter des arbres !

Gauvain la dévisagea d'un air confus.

-Qu'est-ce que les arbres ont à voir dans tout ça, demanda-t-il, persuadé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.  
-Tu sais... la Source... tout ça... dit Mona, d'un air dégagé, comme si elle faisait état d'un incident célèbre.

-Toi... tu sais quelque chose, fillette, marmonna Gauvain. Vas-y, ne te fais pas prier... balance la sauce.

-Il faut voir, dit Mona, avec un petit air supérieur. Qu'est-ce que tu es prêt à me donner en échange de l'info ?

Gauvain sentit une idée percutante lui monter à la tête. : «_je peux mettre une caméra dans leur chambre pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils font la nuit quand ils dorment à trois ». _Mona eut une expression vicieuse et lui répondit : « vendu ». Ils topèrent là comme deux vieux camarades, puis Gauvain enchanté se pencha sur la sorcière en lui disant :

-A toi, maintenant.  
-Tu dois bien être le seul à ne pas être au courant... je n'en reviens pas que Morgane n'ait pas gaffé devant toi et tes copains. Elle a quand même vendu la mèche devant tous les disciples du Sanctuaire... sans compter nous autres, de l'association Camelot.

-Arrête de faire durer le suspense, espèce de petite rouée, dit Gauvain, les yeux flamboyants.

-La nuit où la magie est revenue... lâcha Mona, en inspectant ses ongles.

-Oui...

-Comment crois-tu que la magie soit revenue ? dit la sorcière, en haussant un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien en savoir ? s'impatienta Gauvain. Je ne suis pas un magicien... je ne connais rien à ces choses-là !

-D'accord... alors écoute plutôt ça. Merlin... est la porte de la magie, on est d'accord.

-Oui.

-Et la porte... était fermée.

-Oui.

-Et quelqu'un... a ouvert la porte... pour entrer... à l'intérieur.

Gauvain lisait sur le visage de Mona, suspendu à ses expressions. Des étincelles se mirent à jaillir partout à l'intérieur de son cerveau alors que les connexions s'établissaient entre ses neurones et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un gigantesque sourire.

-A l'intérieur... de Merlin, dit-il.

Le sourire de Mona s'élargit.

-Arthur... est entré... gnnnnngn ! Tu veux dire... que toute cette histoire de Source en train de jaillir... et de se répandre sur le monde, comme... comme une gigantesque fontaine, comme si... un bouchon de champagne géant venait de sauter dans une éruption de mousse, en fait, c'est... c'est...

-Orgasmique, non ? dit Mona en riant.

-MERLIN A EU UN ORGASME A CAUSE D'ARTHUR ! hurla Gauvain, les poings serrés.

Et toute la pièce se retourna vers lui, choquée.

-Eh bien, il était temps que tu comprennes, lui renvoya Morgane, amusée.

-Toi ! Toi ! dit Gauvain, en pointant le doigt sur elle. Le dire à tout le monde... sauf à moi ! Est-ce que tu trouves ça... gentil, espèce de... _sorcière !_

-Et encore, tu ne sais pas pour l'arbre, dit Morgane, en riant.

-QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE AVEC L'ARBRE ? JE VEUX SAVOIR ! dit Gauvain, au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

-Eh bien...

-MORGANE, JE VAIS TE TUER ! rugit Arthur, prêt à se jeter à l'abordage.

-ILS L'ONT FAIT POUR DU VRAI ! s'écria Gauvain.

-Oh, non, ça recommence, gémit Merlin, rouge pivoine.

Il se cacha derrière Gwen et supplia :

-S'il te plaît, Gwen... tu es mon seul espoir, ne m'abandonne pas ! Fais-moi sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Sortir ? dit Gwen, incrédule. Non, certainement pas.

_Mais les calmer, ça, oui, _pensa-t-elle résolument, sentant ses poils se hérisser sur son corps comme ceux d'une lionne en colère en songeant que cette bande de grandes bouches était encore en train de piétiner la vie privée de son meilleur ami sans scrupules. La Reine de Camelot prit alors les devants, s'imposant au centre de la scène. Elle fit taire Arthur d'un regard ; attrapa Gauvain par une oreille, Mona par l'autre, et jeta un regard menaçant à Morgane.

Rassembla les trois commères devant elle, elle fronça les sourcils, et leur dit d'un ton sans appel :

-Je vous préviens tous. Le premier qui s'avise de dire un mot de plus pour embarrasser Merlin aura affaire à moi. Les arbres, les dragons, les fleurs, les orgasmes, tout ce qui s'est passé à Bristol restera à Bristol. Et que plus personne ne s'avise de crier. Sinon je retrouve des témoignages humiliants sur vos premières fois à tous les trois et je les publie sur facebook en lettres capitales avec des photos de vous en slip tintin juste à côté. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

Trois regards penauds se levèrent vers elle.

-Bien, dit Gwen, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Parce qu'une fois suffit. Maintenant, ouste, à vos places ! La réunion va bientôt commencer, ce n'est pas le moment de mettre le bazar !

-Tu les as obligés à se taire ! dit Merlin, émerveillé, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Il suffisait de demander, mon chéri, dit affectueusement Gwen. J'étrangle le premier qui t'embête quand tu veux. Non mais.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Il était grand temps de cesser les apartés pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. Arthur avait prévu un petit effet de surprise pour attirer l'attention, et, quand il apparut avec Excalibur à la main, ce fut tout naturellement que les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il la planta au centre de la pièce, et, grâce à un petit sortilège de Morgane, l'épée resta suspendue en apesanteur au milieu d'eux, pointe vers le bas, entourée d'un halo d'or. Les voix s'interrompirent totalement, alors qu'Arthur tournait autour de l'épée affirmant d'un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui du Roi d'autrefois :

-Approchez, mes amis. A l'intérieur de ce cercle, nous sommes tous égaux, nous sommes tous alliés... nous sommes tous frères. Magiciens et non magiciens. Réincarnés, et non réincarnés. Anciens et nouveaux disciples. Chevaliers du passé et du futur. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Les temps ont bien changé depuis la fondation d'Albion...et pourtant, dans cette époque, comme dans l'ancienne, nous sommes rassemblés par un but commun, qui nous unit tous. Nous appartenons à cette terre. Que nous y soyons nés... que nous y ayons été adoptés... ou que nous ayons décidé d'y vivre, le Royaume Uni qui est issu de la Camelot d'autrefois est notre notre foyer. Voici l'Albion que nous rêvions autrefois de construire. La magie fait partie de son histoire, elle a contribué à sa construction ; elle imprégnait jadis ses rivières, ses forêts, ses lacs, ses montagnes. Mais pendant des siècles, le monde a évolué sans elle... et il est devenu ce qu'il est. Merlin m'a appris que la magie était plus que les sortilèges visibles. Elle est comme la vie qui coule dans les veines du monde. Elle est comme l'amour qui donne de la force aux cœurs des hommes. Elle est le ferment de l'espoir, et la clé d'un monde meilleur. Quand la terre d'Albion a été privée de sa magie, le peuple d'Albion a été privé d'une part de rêve et de fantaisie qui lui a manqué... et qui lui manque encore. Je le sais, car j'ai ressenti ce manque, dans ce monde. La civilisation du Royaume Uni a beaucoup évolué depuis l'époque de Camelot. Mais elle a aussi beaucoup perdu, et les gens d'aujourd'hui sont comme ceux d'hier : ils ont besoin de l'espoir, de la chaleur, de la compassion qui viennent de la Source. C'est pourquoi je sais que la magie doit être ramenée. Merlin m'a enseigné que la magie existait pour être au service de la terre et au service du peuple. Et je rêve qu'elle puisse recommencer à agir comme autrefois pour aider les gens d'Albion qui ont besoin d'elle. Mais nous faisons face à un environnement bien différent de celui d'autrefois... et nous sommes obligés de le prendre en compte. L'époque où les dragons volaient librement dans le ciel d'Albion, l'époque des joutes, des tournois, des prêtresses et des sortilèges est depuis longtemps révolue. Et le défi que nous avons à relever n'est pas des moindres... car il nous faut trouver notre chemin dans un monde de contraintes, et de raison.

Arthur se tut un instant, puis, il murmura :

-Malgré tout cela, je ne crois pas que les idéaux qui faisaient vivre Camelot soient morts. Je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent mourir. Et j'espère... de tout mon cœur... pouvoir les défendre dans ce monde-là comme je les ai défendus dans l'autre. Il faut un commencement à toute entreprise, un début à toute action. Et pour nous, ce point correspond avec la nuit où la magie est revenue. Ce qui était censé engendrer un bien a également engendré bien des maux. Voici la carte des incidents qui sont survenus cette nuit-là.

Léon prit le relais.  
-Il y a eu trois arrestations... que nous avons réussi à rectifier. Mais le site d'Alerte Citoyens cite plus de quatre-vingt mystères non résolus datant du même moment, sur lesquels nous allons devoir nous pencher sérieusement... Certains se sont produits à Londres, mais nous devons aussi prendre en compte ceux qui ont eu lieu plus loin... jusqu'en Ecosse, ou en Irlande. Notre première mission est de retrouver tous les magiciens-nés qui se sont manifestés la nuit du retour de la magie, et de prendre contact avec eux pour les informer de leur situation. Dans cet objectif, formerez des équipes mixtes et vous travaillerez par deux.

-Chaque équipe s'occupera d'une affaire donnée, expliqua Morgane. Vous mènerez l'enquête de manière discrète et organisée. Léon s'occupera de vous former aux techniques d'investigation, Térésa ici-présente se chargera de vous enseigner la meilleure manière de procéder à une approche adaptée des sujets d'un point de vue psychologique . Nous avons tous des obligations auxquelles nous ne pouvons nous soustraire, aussi allons-nous devoir nous arranger pour nous occuper de ces affaires sur notre temps libre.

-Pour l'instant, expliqua Merlin, seule Morgane dispose de la magie, c'est donc à elle qu'il reviendra d'ouvrir les couloirs nécessaires pour vous envoyer dans les différentes localités où des phénomènes paranormaux ont été constatés, sous ma supervision. Nous élaborerons un planning précis des horaires de voyage des groupes affectés aux différentes enquêtes, qu'il faudra prendre soin de respecter. Vous devrez faire preuve de tact et de prudence dans vos investigations et vos prises de contact, et...

-Pourquoi Morgane serait-elle la seule à avoir ses pouvoirs ? s'exclama brusquement Mona, indignée.

Et aussitôt, les magiciens de la nouvelle Camelot se rebellèrent à sa suite en disant : « c'est vrai, ça, et nous ? ».

Merlin soupira :

-Quand la Source a inondé le monde, cela a causé beaucoup d'effets secondaires négatifs qui m'ont poussé à la bloquer à nouveau. Tout à l'heure, Morgane et moi avons trouvé un moyen de rétablir le flux de manière individuelle, mais cette méthode en est encore à la phase d'expérimentation. Je ne peux connecter personne d'autre que Morgane pour l'instant, ce serait trop bien dangereux.

-Mais pourquoi seulement elle ?

-Morgane Pendragon est la grande prêtresse de la magie, dit Merlin. Elle est très puissante, et elle a maintes fois prouvé qu'elle pouvait résister à une charge magique très intense. Regardez au-dessus de vos têtes. Confrontée aux turbulences que nous avons eues tout à l'heure, Morgane n'a fait que noircir un peu le plafond... à sa place, vous auriez peut-être fait sauter la maison toute entière, et vous avec ! Je sais qu'être privés de magie ressemble à une punition pour vous... mais je dois m'assurer que les connexions ne vous mettent pas en danger avant d'y procéder, parce que c'est mon devoir de veiller à votre sécurité. Je ne sais pas encore avec combien de connexions à la fois je pourrai jongler simultanément, mais je serai obligé d'établir un ordre de priorité lorsque je me sentirai capable d'ajouter de nouveaux liens sans risques. A cause des raisons que j'ai citées, les premiers à bénéficier d'une connexion seront les sorciers les plus anciens, qui auront la maîtrise nécessaire pour gérer les imprévus. Après Morgane, je donnerai priorité à Alator. Les suivants sur la liste seront Gili, Gaïus, Wildor, Elma et Thomas. Si j'arrive à pousser au-delà de ce nombre, je ferai un essai pour rétablir Paul et Matthias, qui ont tous les deux besoin de la magie pour des raisons de santé.

-Et les autres ? se révoltèrent ceux qui n'avaient pas été cités.

-Si Merlin arrive à stabiliser le processus, tout le monde finira par être connecté, dit Gaïus, d'un ton conciliant. Mais les magiciens qui seront considérés comme étant en apprentissage n'auront accès à la Source que sous surveillance dans un premier temps, pendant les plages d'exercice que nous leur ménagerons. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient considérés aptes à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs en permanence par leurs aînés. Cela permettra d'éviter les « accidents » regrettables et l'utilisation abusive de la magie.

-Mais à quoi bon chercher à identifier d'autres magiciens-nés, s'il n'y a pas suffisamment d'accès à la Source pour nous tous qui sommes là ? dit Mona, d'un ton déprimé.

-Parce que nous sommes une famille, et que nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres affirma Alator. L'utilisation pratique des pouvoirs ne représente qu'une seule facette de l'enseignement indispensable aux jeunes magiciens. Il en est bien d'autres qu'il leur faut acquérir avant de pouvoir devenir des adeptes accomplis de l'Ancien Culte.

-Mais notre magie est un don de naissance, protesta Matthias. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir nous être retiré ainsi... quant à ce qu'a dit Arthur... sur l'usage de la magie... je suis d'accord, bien sûr, qu'elle devrait servir à faire de bonnes choses, mais peut-on nous imposer cette ligne de conduite ? Qu'advient-il de notre libre arbitre ?

-Notre magie est en effet un don, qui nous vient de la Source, approuva Morgane. Et c'est Merlin qui en détient les clés... pour une bonne raison. Nous sommes tous corruptibles, nous sommes tous sensibles à la tentation, nous pouvons tous commettre des erreurs... à l'exception de Merlin, parce que Merlin est Emrys, qu'Emrys est la voix de la Source, et que la Source est notre origine. Alator a raison quand il parle de l'Ancien Culte pour définir la magie. La magie n'est pas qu'un pouvoir que vous possédez, elle est un sacerdoce. Une force qui nous habite, et qui nous entoure, une force dont nous sommes les réceptacles ; une force dont il nous faut comprendre le but et le sens avant de devenir pour elle de dignes hôtes, au risque de la trahir ou de la desservir par nos actes. Nous sommes les yeux, les mains, les extensions de la Source... mais il nous faut apprendre à la connaître avant d'agir en son nom. La vérité, Matthias, c'est qu'un magicien-né a le devoir de se vouer à la magie s'il veut respecter la Source... et que la notion même de libre arbitre et subordonnée à cette aliénation volontaire à son autorité supérieure.

-C'est quand même injuste de nous priver de nos facultés... fit remarquer Matthias

-Demandez à tous les combattants qui sont morts à Camlann si le sacrifice qu'ils ont dû faire pour rétablir l'équilibre était juste, réponditWildor. La magie accessible à tous, sans moyen de contrôle, les a tués. Si nous avions eu un système tel que celui-ci autrefois, aucun Mordred n'aurait pu prendre le pouvoir sur la c'est ce qu'il a fait, et il a courbé une force destinée à créer pour en faire une puissance destinée à détruire. Vous n'êtes que des enfants, vous croyez que tout est facile. Mais un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités... et cela aussi, vous devrez bien l'apprendre.

-Merlin ne vous prive pas pour vous faire souffrir, renchéritThomas avec compassion. Il le fait parce que c'est nécessaire. Avez-vous remarqué ce qu'il a dit un peu plus tôt ? Il n'a rétabli la magie que pour Morgane, il ne l'a même pas fait pour lui-même.

-Je ne peux pas, reconnut Merlin. Pour l'instant, je suis obligé de bloquer mes pouvoirs pour vous aider à contrôler les vôtres sous peine de ne plus maîtriser la charge magique du flux. Je ne peux pas en même temps me concentrer sur les vannes que j'ouvre pour vous, et me laisser emporter par la connexion que je pourrais créer pour moi-même. Il faut d'abord que je m'habitue à cette manière de faire... qui est entièrement nouvelle aussi pour moi.

-Si vous trouvez votre privation difficile, essayez d'imaginer la sienne, dit Morgane. Et pourtant, Merlin ne se plaint pas... Il cherche des solutions pour nous tous, parce qu'il est le Maître de la magie, et qu'il a un devoir envers nous. Vous en avez aussi un, envers lui, et c'est de ne pas remettre en cause ses décisions...

-Ce qui nous ramène au but de notre opération, reprit Arthur. Nous devons coordonner les magiciens d'Albion et les fédérer les uns aux autres. Cela passe forcément par une phase d'identification. L'outil dont nous disposons pour l'instant est la carte des incidents étranges qui a été établie la nuit du retour de la magie par le site d'Alerte Citoyens. Nous devons localiser les auteurs de ces incidents car ils sont probablement les sorciers-nés les plus puissants de l'Albion d'aujourd'hui.

-Et ensuite ? demanda Paul. Quand tous les nouveaux magiciens auront été localisés... que ferons-nous ?

-Nous les instruirons, dit Morgane.

-Comment allons-nous faire ? intervint soudain Elma.

-Comme nous l'avons toujours fait, affirma Merlin.

-Et comment le pourrions-nous concrètement parlant ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant ses aînés dans la magie. Ce n'est pas une question réthorique que je pose, vous savez. L'apprentissage du maniement de la Source est une occupation à plein temps... à l'époque de Camelot, nous avions un lieu dédié à cela, et des professeurs dévoués exclusivement à leur enseignement. Je me souviens qu'au Sanctuaire, il nous a fallu des mois et des mois de pratique quotidienne pour arriver au degré de maîtrise que nous avons acquise. Pendant notre période de formation, Morgane était à nos côtés tous le temps, et Aithusa était là pour l'aider à nous instruire. Merlin, tu venais compléter notre formation dès que tu avais un moment libre... et nous avions régulièrement la visite de druides et de sorciers qui participaient à notre éducation. Rien de tout ça n'était superflu... parce qu'entre l'histoire de la magie, la découverte des sortilèges, les travaux pratiques, les prières de mise en énergie des lieux sacrés... il y avait tellement à apprendre ! Mais aujourd'hui, nous n'avons ni lieu, ni enseignants qui soient disponibles. Nous avons tous nos occupations, nous devons tous trouver de quoi faire bouillir la marmite. Nous ne pouvons nous occuper de magie qu'à nos heures perdues... et ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne vois pas du tout comment nous pourrons nous y prendre, pour enseigner à des disciples éparpillés aux quatre coins du Royaume Uni, sans aucun endroit pour les rassembler, sans pouvoir leur accorder plus d'une heure ou deux de notre temps chaque jour... c'est... juste irréalisable.

Merlin soupira.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions essayer de prendre un problème après l'autre ? proposa Arthur.

-Elma n'a pas tort, signala Lancelot. C'est fantastique d'avoir des projets, des idées, des plans d'action... mais sans argent pour les financer, nous n'irons pas loin, j'en sais quelque chose. Et vous n'obtiendrez jamais aucune subvention pour le vôtre.

-Certes, dit Arthur. Mais pour l'instant, il nous faut surtout rassembler les troupes, et pour cela, nous aurons besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons commencer par former les équipes. Ensuite, nous distribuerons les missions. Puis, vous viendrez vous inscrire sur les plannings. Léon et Térésa se proposent de vous former le week-end prochain, les enquêtes de terrain pourront démarrer ensuite.

-Et quand nous aurons retrouvés tous les auteurs des phénomènes d'Alerte Citoyens ? demanda Thomas. Comment ferons-nous pour contacter les autres magiciens, ceux dont les réactions au retour de la Source seront passés inaperçus ? Nous ne pouvons quand même pas les laisser dans le noir, privés de leurs pouvoirs, sous prétexte qu'ils n'ont mis le feu nulle part...

-C'est un problème que nous n'avons pas encore résolu, reconnut Merlin. Nous commencerons à y réfléchir dès que la première phase de l'opération sera réglée... et que les connexions individuelles auront pu être assurées.

-Pour découvrir comment agir ensuite, dit Gaïus, il nous faudra entreprendre un voyage jusqu'à la Source que nous allons programmer pour début juillet.

-Pourquoi début juillet ? demanda Wildor avec curiosité.

-C'est après le BAC, répondit Gaïus, pragmatique. Et je vous rappelle qu'une bonne partie des membres de cette assistance sont de futurs bacheliers... Qui plus est, en prévoyant cette expédition à l'avance, nous aurons le temps de nous organiser pour que tout le monde se libère et puisse se déplacer.

-Nous espérons avoir plus d'éléments sur le chemin à suivre de la part de la Triple Déesse de la Magie, conclut Morgane.


	58. Chapitre 57

_**Julie : tu m'as fait trop peur, j'étais forcé de poster ! Attends, tu menaçais de me poursuivre avec des couteaux ! Des couteaux, quoi ! Mais-euh, j'ai rien fait, moi, j'suis gentil... Sinon, pour une fois c'est moi qui me suis étouffé de rire sur ton com. Merci pour le retour de manivelle ! C'te grosse marrade ! En plus j'étais au boulot quand je l'ai lu... j'ai claqué un fou-rire tout seul ! Visiblement la petite nouvelle, miss Térésa, a du succès XD. Par-contre, ouh-là, tu crois que Léon va aussi vite passer à l'attaque ? C'est un vieux célibataire, il faut y aller doucement quand même. Les quatre mois d'attente vont passer assez vite jusqu'en juillet, je ne vais pas faire du jour après jour :). Les anciens rois vont retrouver leurs souvenirs, oui. Il faut juste leur laisser le temps... on verra un peu plus Bayard dans ce chapitre. En tout cas j'adore comment tu as commenté les réflexions des uns et des autres, c'était hilarant. Et à relire mes répliques je me rends compte que je suis complètement barge (o_o).**_

_**Tinette : bon courage pour tes partiels et ta recherche de taff ! Sinon je vois qu'on est déjà trois ici à être de grands traumas du dentiste, entre toi, moi et Legend. Bienvenue au club... pauvre de nous. Et voilà, toi aussi tu aimes bien Térésa :). C'est clair que le point de vue "extérieur" est assez amusant à mettre en scène. C'est vrai que Merlin et Morgane sont très proches en magie, j'aime bien leur relation de sorcier à sorcier aussi, depuis le Choix de Morgane où ils ont commencé à faire ça ensemble... à l'avenir, ils seront encore plus proches de ce point de vue-là, je pense... pour des raisons que tu sauras plus tard ;).**_

_**Legend : bien sûr que vous pouvez influencer la fic ! Je vais reprendre vos idées si je me sens à l'aise avec, et dans la mesure où elles vont quand même dans le sens global de l'intrigue. Je trouve ça sympa la dimension participative :). Par exemple je n'avais pas du tout prévu de détailler autant les conséquences du retour de la magie, mais quand j'ai vu toutes les questions que vous vous posiez, je me suis dit que j'allais rajouter la partie sur les "éruptions" de magie, l'enquête policière avec Léon, etc. Ce n'était pas dans le plan d'origine ;). Pour les demi chapitres, je fais ce que je peux, je suis plus occupé en ce moment donc forcément j'ai moins de temps et le volume écrit est moins important... c'est vrai que je vous ai trop gâtés pendant trop longtemps XD. **_

_**Violette : je ne t'ai pas répondu ? Honte à moi o_o. Je me mélange parfois les pinceaux en remontant le fil des coms... Tu es dure avec Morgane. Elle a un côté vain et superficiel, et aussi très m'as-tu-vu, mais elle ne se résume pas à ça... Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas d'image donnée des femmes, je pense qu'elles sont très différentes les unes des autres exactement comme les hommes. Mais de mon expérience, elles peuvent quand même être assez impitoyables quand elles sont entre elles (j'ouvre mes oreilles quand je suis seul au milieu d'un groupe de copines, c'est toujours très instructif). Et j'avoue avoir un faible pour les rebelles. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Gaïus a "retardé" l'évolution de Merlin même s'il lui a beaucoup appris... et pas toujours pour le mieux au final ! Sinon, Gauvain-Mona risquent de faire des étincelles à eux deux (tous aux abris). **_

_**Shmi : lol. La sorcière et le chevalier ont le même esprit prodigieusement mal tourné. Sinon oui Uther a les moyens financiers... et ce sera pas tout à fait comme dans les X-Men mais il y a de l'idée. Enfin pour l'instant Uther... tu vas voir, quoi. C'est pas encore pour demain... il a du chemin à faire! Ah et Arthur n'a pas perdu son truc pour les discours ;).**_

_**Lily-Anna : bien content que tu n'aies plus de problèmes de dents ! Excalibur était pour toi, parce que j'ai vu qu'elle te manquait :). Morgane et Lancelot continue de se tourner autour allègrement...**_

_**Vous étiez nombreux à réclamer Uther, le voilà ! En pleine crise existentielle. Sinon, je sens que je vais me faire tuer sur-place, mais je voyage ce soir et je serai de retour mardi prochain. Planning chargé donc on va dire n'espérez rien avant la nuit de mardi à mercredi. Si j'ai du temps pendant les transports je vous ferai peut-être un petit chapitre entre-temps mais ce n'est pas certain :). Portez-vous bien tous en attendant :)**_

**CHAPITRE 58**

Quand Uther Pendragon se réveilla de son coma, il était stupéfaitd'être encore vivant. Ses derniers souvenirs, gravés dans sa mémoire comme au fer rouge, étaient ceux d'un sorcier posant ses mains sur lui pour lui faire Dieu seul savait quoi. Et pas n'importe quel sorcier... Merlin, l'idiot de serviteur de son fils, qui se trouvait aussi être son amant caché, et ne faisait qu'un avec l'affreux vieux bonhomme qui l'avait assassiné à Camelot.

A l'évocation d'Arthur, Uther eut un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

_Mon fils est gay, _se souvint-il, horrifié.

C'était un peu comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

En pire.

Il n'était pas stupide, il avait toujours plus ou moins deviné qu'Arthur était un garçon sensible sous ses dehors de bons petits soldats. Quand il était enfant, il avait tendance à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non, raison pour laquelle Uther s'était efforcé de l'élever à la dure, au lieu de satisfaire à ses caprices. Et il avait cru pendant longtemps que sa faiblesse de caractère avait pu être corrigée grâce à son éducation... mais il semblait qu'Arthur se soit contenté de bien la cacher.

Uther aurait du le savoir, mais, tout à sa fierté paternelle, il avait ignoré les signes. Arthur doutait beaucoup trop de lui-même, et face à un choix à faire, il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Il n'avait pas assez de poigne, il se reposait trop sur les autres... Maintenant, Uther était perturbé, parce qu'il se souvenait de toutes les années passées à Camelot, où il avait cru avoir affaire à un garçon loyal quand il regardait son fils alors que celui-ci faisait semblant d'être un autre pour lui faire plaisir. Les preuves étaient là. Dès qu'Uther était mort, Arthur s'en était donné à cœur joie pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Peut-être même avait-il déjà commencé de son vivant. Le vieux roi se mordait les doigts de lui avoir attribué Merlin comme serviteur. Maintenant, il n'imaginait que trop bien les deux garçons en train de rire de lui dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Et aussi, en train de faire... d'autres choses. Uther ne voulait vraiment pas imaginer Arthur dans la position de l'amoureux transi prêt à faire les quatre volontés de son amant en échange de services rendus sur l'oreiller, mais à ce stade, il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. De toute évidence, le garçon avait été séduit, retourné et manipulé par un esprit retors, qui l'avait conduit à obéir aveuglément aux idées d'un autre. Quand il y pensait, Uther regrettait de n'avoir fait qu'envoyer Merlin au pilori quand il en avait l'occasion. S'il avait su que cet idiot était en fait un sournois qui manipulait son fils entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, il l'aurait fait fouetter, emprisonner et peut-être même, désosser vivant (et avec quel plaisir, en plus).

Uther se sentait tellement frustré, et tellement furieux, d'avoir été aveugle à ce point-là, qu'il en écumait littéralement de rage.

Mais il devait reconnaître cela à Merlin : il avait été malin. Assez malin pour découvrir le meilleur moyen de ruiner son royaume : d'abord, ensorceler Arthur, puis lui murmurer à l'oreille des idées toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres, comme celles qui avaient trait à la réhabilitation de la magie. Uther avait commis l'erreur de sous-estimer son ennemi... il ne le referait plus.

A ce stade de ses réflexions, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : se venger. Il broierait Merlin, il le détruirait, il le réduirait en poussière. Et il soustrairait Arthur à son emprise, si toutefois c'était encore possible. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que le garçon soit ruiné, hélas. Entre l'influence de son valet, celle de sa sorcière de soeur, et celle de sa figurante d'épouse, comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Ces trois-là avaient manifestement conspiré ensemble pour prendre le pouvoir...

Uther comprenait mieux, maintenant, qu'Arthur ait préféré se marier une fille sans nom qu'avec une princesse qui aurait crié au scandale s'il avait refusé de partager son lit il était évident que Guenièvre faisait partie de la conspiration et qu'elle était d'accord lui pour servir de reine d'opérette. L'enfant sorcier qu'elle portait devait être celui d'un autre, peut-être même, celui de Merlin en personne (la vipère), qui, non content d'avoir retourné la tête du prince, cherchait à usurper le nom des Pendragon pour asseoir sa propre engeance magique sur le trône d'Arthur.

Quant à Morgane, il était évident qu'elle agissait encore et toujours contre lui, par esprit de revanche, et pour le conduire à sa perte, exactement comme elle l'avait fait dans sa première vie sauf qu'elle avait fait une erreur de calcul, parce qu'un même cœur ne pouvait pas être brisé deux fois.

Alors qu'Uther en était là de ses pensées, l'infirmier qui passait par là vit ses yeux grands ouverts et s'écria: « Il est réveillé ! ». Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Uther eut droit à la visite du docteur Dreux qui croyait manifestement (à la manière dont il s'adressait à lui) que c'était un dernier retour de conscience avant la mort. Uther le laissa parler, vaguement agacé d'observer son regard apitoyé.

Une heure plus tard, comme il n'avait plus de douleurs nulle part, malgré le scepticisme de l'équipe médicale, il retira lui-même sa perfusion de morphine qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Il ignorait combien de temps il lui restait à vivre, mais il entendait bien consacrer ce temps-là à travailler à la ruine de Merlin pour lui faire payer son ambition.

Il avait quelques petites idées intéressantes sur la meilleure manière dont il pourrait procéder : par exemple, il utiliserait ses contacts pour alerter qui de droit sur l'existence de la magie... et Merlin serait aussitôt arrêté. Uther se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée de la manière dont il serait disséqué par la communauté scientifique quand ils auraient découvert ses facultés paranormales... il avait justement un ami qui pourrait lui être d'une aide précieuse dans son projet...

Ayant pris sa décision, il se leva, s'habilla, et quitta sa chambre.

Il fut intercepté dans le couloir par l'infirmière, qui, à nouveau, appela le médecin.

-Vous êtes debout, dit le docteur Dreux, en le dévisageant avec stupéfaction.

-Je suis debout, et je vais quitter cet hôpital, lui répondit Uther, avec impatience.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, lâcha le médecin. Vous devriez être mort... pas debout. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe avec vous, Monsieur Pendragon, mais vous n'allez certainement pas partir maintenant. J'ai des examens à vous faire faire.

Uther fut réexpédié dans sa chambre sans autre forme de procès, et il passa le reste de la journée en échographies, radios, scanners, IRM, prises de sang et autres joyeuseries qui continuèrent de faire monter peu à peu son niveau d'agacement.

A un certain stade, il appela Bayard, et lui ordonna de venir le rejoindre immédiatement.

-Ecoute-moi attentivement, dit Uther à son associé, ami et avocat lorsqu'il se présenta, entre deux rendez-vous médicaux. J'ai l'intention de reprendre ma vie en main et il y a certaines démarches que je voudrais entamer de toute urgence. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour ce faire, parce que ces imbéciles refusent de me ficher la paix.

Bayard le regarda avec perplexité, et lâcha :

-Est-ce que tu es guéri, Uther ?

-Guéri ? Quelle stupidité ! J'ai un cancer incurable, en phase terminale, comment pourrais-je être guéri ? Mais je ne vais pas passer les derniers jours de mon existence à me transformer peu à peu en mollusque sur un lit d'hôpital, parce que j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire !

-Tu as l'air... dit Bayard, d'un ton hésitant. D'être guéri. Tu as l'air... en pleine forme, comme avant.

Uther referma la bouche et regarda son associé avec méfiance.

-Est-ce que tu dis ça pour m'endormir ?

-Non, répondit Bayard. Je dis ça parce que c'est la réalité. Regarde-toi, Uther. Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même... et voilà que tu as de nouveau la vigueur que tu avais il y a dix ans ! C'est stupéfiant. Quel traitement t'ont-ils donné dans cet hôpital ?

-Quel traitement...

-Ce docteur Dreux doit vraiment être un magicien pour t'avoir remis sur pied comme ça, dit Bayard, en secouant la tête.

Et ces paroles percutèrent soudain le vieux roi de plein fouet.

_Un magicien. _

Merlin.

Uther cligna des yeux, et revit l'expression déterminée du sorcier, lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur lui en affirmant d'une voix bouleversée: « Je vais vous sauver. Je ne le fais pas pour vous, je le fais pour Arthur... ».

Un magicien, oui, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec le docteur Dreux.

Se pouvait-il vraiment que son pire ennemi... l'ait _soigné _par magie ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse pour toi ? demanda Bayard.

Uther le dévisagea en silence, et s'humecta les lèvres.

Puis, il secoua la tête.

Avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir si Merlin l'avait guéri.

-Rien pour l'instant, répondit-il, en pensant qu'il pourrait toujours parler à son ami plus tard.

Quand il aurait obtenu le résultat de ses analyses.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Mais quand les premiers résultats arrivèrent, le docteur Dreux envoya Uther faire une seconde batterie d'examens au lieu de lui annoncer franchement la couleur de la situation, ce qui eut le don de le faire bouillonner intérieurement. Quand le médecin vint lui annoncer qu'il avait besoin de tout recommencer une troisième fois, Uther perdit patience.

-Vos fichus appareils sont déréglés, ou bien c'est vous qui ne savez pas faire votre travail correctement ?

-J'ai besoin de vérifier les résultats pour être certain de ce qui vous arrive, lui répondit le docteur Dreux, d'un ton sans appel.

-De ce qui m'arrive... mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, enfin ?

Il l'apprit deux jours plus tard, dans le bureau du docteur Dreux envahi de bilans et d'analyses.

Le médecin avait l'air complètement dépassé quand il lui annonça :

-C'est un cas de rémission complète, et inexpliquée. Le premier de toute ma carrière. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai fait faire toutes les analyses trois fois pour être sûr que je ne m'étais pas trompé et les résultats sont formels... et identiques.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis en train de guérir ? demanda Uther, agacé qu'il faille toujours un traducteur avec les médecins.

-Je suis en train de vous dire qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de votre cancer, Monsieur Pendragon, lui répondit le docteur Dreux. C'est comme si vous n'aviez jamais rien eu. Votre organisme est sans doute le plus sain que j'ai jamais vu pour un homme de votre âge...

-Et comment diable est-ce possible ? demanda Uther d'un ton plat.

-Je n'en sais rien. Ca ressemble à un miracle. Honnêtement, si je n'avais pas votre dossier médical sous la main, je dirais que j'ai affaire à deux patients complètement différents avant et après votre coma... L'explication la plus logique serait que vous ne soyez pas Uther Pendragon... mais son frère jumeau identique.

Uther cligna des yeux.

-Je n'ai pas de frère jumeau identique, affirma-t-il.

-Dans ce cas... c'est un miracle, dit le médecin.

_Un miracle._

Ca ne sonnait pas vraiment comme un acte de vengeance délibérée ou de cruauté sournoise.

-Si aucune rechute ne survient, vous êtes bien parti pour vivre jusqu'à quatre vingts ans.

Le vieux Roi encaissa le choc en silence.

Guéri.

Il était guéri.

_Merlin l'avait guéri._

Il resta sous le choc des implications de cette découverte. Merlin, le sorcier retors et manipulateur dont il s'était convaincu quelques heures plus tôt qu'il avait manigancé la perte de sa famille, et de son royaume, l'avait soigné d'un cancer en phase terminale et allongé son espérance de vie, de quelques jours à plus de trente ans.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Dans quel but ce cloporte pouvait-il avoir fait une chose pareille ? En échange de quel sacrifice ? Uther n'en avait pas la moindre idée...mais il savait que ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il y avait forcément _quelque chose _derrière tout ça, de l'ordre d'un plan machiavélique, ou d'un rêve de revanche tortueuse.

Le vieux Roi se souvenait des lois de l'équilibre, qu'il avait apprises avec Nimueh : un fils contre une femme, une mort contre une vie. Il savait qu'en magie, rien n'était jamais gratuit, rien n'était jamais simple, rien n'était jamais sans conséquences. A coup sûr, maintenant que le miracle était arrivé, une catastrophe allait suivre, qui ruinerait son existence. A coup sûr, le guérir n'était qu'un moyen pour Merlin de l'entraîner à souffrir encore plus, de l'obliger à contempler sa victoire sur tout ce pour quoi il avait combattu.

C'était forcé.

N'est-ce pas ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Uther quitta l'hôpital avec Bayard, un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi.

A l'origine, il voulait ordonner à son majordome, Alfred de venir le récupérer, mais son associé avait insisté pour passer le chercher lui-même. Uther n'aurait jamais pensé que Bayard puisse avoir de l'affection pour lui. En vingt ans d'étroite collaboration, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se disputer sur la direction de l'entreprise.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa villa, Uther regarda son associé, et le trouva bien songeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je repensais à cette jeune femme... tu sais... la fille de ton voisin de chambre ? J'ai rêvé d'elle, l'autre nuit, murmura Bayard.

-Pervers, marmonna Uther, d'un ton réprobateur. Tu as vu l'âge que tu as ?

-Je n'ai pas rêvé d'elle _comme ça, _protesta son partenaire. C'était un rêve étrange. Elle chevauchait à la tête d'une grande armée. Il y avait deux autres femmes avec elle : une brune, et une rousse. Et j'étais à leurs côtés, avec un autre homme qui portait le nom de Loth. Les chevaliers qui nous suivaient arboraient cinq bannières, comme si nous étions à la tête de cinq grandes maisons. Puis le rêve a changé. Je combattais aux côtés de la femme rousse, sur un champ de bataille sanglant, et des tentacules noirs cherchaient à ramper vers nous pour nous détruire. La lumière avait disparu. Le monde était plongé dans les ténèbres.

Uther frémit. Il savait que Bayard avait rêvé de Camlann, parce qu'il avait vu cette scène, dans les images que Morgane avait implantées dans son esprit. Morgane, la sorcière. Morgane, sa fille.

Il la craignait. Mais il l'admirait aussi. Il admirait le fait qu'elle détienne un si grand pouvoir, et qu'elle n'hésite pas à s'en servir. Il avait croisé un grand nombre de magiciennes, à l'époque de la Purge, et il était capable de reconnaître les plus puissantes d'entre elles à celles qui n'étaient que des renouteuses insignifiantes. Sa fille n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié. Quand elle lui avait montré sa magie, ses yeux brûlaient comme de l'or en fusion. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle comme des serpents. Elle était dangereusement belle et brillante de pouvoir. Comme seule une Pendragon pouvait l'être.

Uther soupira profondément.

Morgane était peut-être une traîtresse. Elle était peut-être une acharnée. Mais elle n'avait jamais été faible de caractère, contrairement à Arthur. Même dans les premiers temps de son arrivée à Camelot, quand elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille, c'était toujours sans ciller qu'elle soutenait son regard, avec dans les yeux une dureté faite d'acier trempé.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle l'affrontait ainsi en silence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec une fierté mal placée : _elle est de moi pas de Gorlois c'est à moi qu'elle ressemble vraiment._

Uther soupira.

Cesserait-il un jour d'aimer sa fille rebelle qui tant de fois s'était dressée contre lui ?

_Si Ygraine ne me l'avait pas enlevée, _pensa-t-il avec rage, _aujourd'hui, elle serait devenue mon bras droit. Je lui aurais tout appris du métier et je n'aurais aucun souci à me faire pour la survie de mon entreprise. Nous passerions peut-être le plus clair de notre temps à nous disputer, mais ça n'aurait pas d'importance, parce que nous serions toujours une famille._

Uther chassa cette idée.

Il n'avait _pas _de famille.

-Quel était le nom de cette fille ? dit Bayard, qui semblait décidément obsédé par le souvenir de la petite Congolaise qui voulait épouser Arthur pour avoir ses papiers alors même qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre.

-Guenièvre, dit Uther, avec un reniflement méprisant.

-Elle a quelque chose de royal, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tu as toujours été un juge déplorable de la nature humaine, lâcha Uther en jetant un regard atterré à Bayard.  
Morgane l'avait toujours aimée, sa petite servante.

Elle avait commencé à le défier le jour où il avait envoyé son forgeron de père en prison.

Elle s'était avancée dans la salle du trône au pas de charge, sa robe bleu indigo flottant dans son sillage, et elle lui avait jeté ses injures au visage sans se soucier du fait qu'elle parlait à son roi.

Il l'avait jetée au cachot pour son affront, mais elle en était ressortie invaincue.

Morgane était comme lui, elle n'avait aucun maître. C'était ce qui la rendait dangereuse.

Si elle avait régné, aurait-elle commis les mêmes erreurs qu'Arthur ? Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi imprégnée de magie. Si seulement elle avait juste été... Morgane. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été sa bâtarde... mais son aînée. Peut-être les choses se seraient-elles terminées différemment à Camelot.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Bayard quitta Uther en lui disant : « Je ne veux pas te voir au travail avant au moins dix jours tu sors de l'hôpital, alors prends soin de toi... et reprends des forces pour nous revenir en pleine forme ».

Le vieux roi ne protesta pas. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

De retour chez lui, il parcourut sa grande maison vide comme un esprit errant : la salle de cinéma, le grand salon, la piscine intérieure entourée par les jaccuzzi sous la grande verrière... il avait toujours aimé le luxe, et il vivait dans un véritable palace. Autrefois, cela suffisait à l'emplir de satisfaction. Mais maintenant, le silence qui régnait à l'intérieur des murs de sa villa le perturbait.

Il n'y avait guère qu'Alfred, son fidèle majordome, pour l'accueillir d'un « bienvenue à la maison ». Et Alfred était payé pour faire ce genre de chose.

Uther se sentait spolié face au désert abyssal qu'était son existence.

Regarder la mort de près changeait certaines perspectives.

Quand il était à l'agonie, il avait du faire face à certaines réalités qu'il n'avait jamais contemplées auparavant. Il avait été forcé de se poser la question de ce qui était vraiment important. Toute sa vie, il avait vécu dans un monde gouverné par le matérialisme. Il avait dit, et répété, que les seules choses en quoi l'homme pouvait croire étaient celles qu'il pouvait toucher. Mais il ne pourrait emmener avec lui dans la mort rien de ce qu'il avait accumulé au cours de sa vie : ni ses comptes en banque, ni ses propriétés, ni ses objets de luxe... Et quand il était couché sur son lit d'hôpital, il s'était rappelé de ce qui était le plus important.

La famille.

Quand il voyait ce qui était arrivé à la sienne, il hésitait entre la tristesse, la colère et l'écoeurement.

Que ferait-il des trente années qui lui restait à vivre ?

Peut-être devrait-il se remarier... avoir d'autres enfants.

Non, c'était ridicule.

Il ne voulait pas d'autres enfants.

Les deux qu'il avait eus étaient un gâchis suffisant... une sorcière, un homosexuel, qu'est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois... une hydre à trois têtes ?

Et puis, de toutes façons, il ne vivrait pas trente ans de plus...

Parce que le prix de sa guérison miraculeuse ne tarderait pas à se faire sentir... prouvant quel plan machiavélique Merlin avait derrière la tête en le guérissant.

Uther opta pour le parti de la prudence, et s'enfouit dans son lit Super King Size devant une sélection de ses films de guerre préférés en tyranissant Alfred pour qu'il lui apporte des plateaux repas à chaque fois qu'il avait faim.

Le majordome prit son mal en patience et gava son patron capricieux de millefeuilles et de fraises à la crème chantilly en espérant qu'il finirait, tôt ou tard, par sortir de son marasme.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Après une semaine passée à tourner en rond chez lui sous le regard soucieux de son majordome, à l'affût de la moindre catastrophe, sans qu'aucune représaille terrible ne pointe à l'horizon, Uther finit par réaliser à quel point il était ridicule.

Il était temps de faire face à la réalité : aucun sacrifice coûteux ne l'attendait au tournant, aucun désastre ne s'apprêtait à fondre sur lui. Il mangeait avec appétit, il dormait bien, il se sentait de plus en plus en forme. C'était dans sa tête que les choses ne tournaient pas rond.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, Alfred, dit Uther, se plaignant à la seule personne qui s'intéressait à lui, employé ou non.

-Vous êtes en état de choc, Monsieur, répondit obligeamment le majordome. Vous vous attendiez à mourir et ce n'est plus du tout d'actualité.

-Et comment prenez-vous la nouvelle ?

-Moi ? Je suis content que vous soyez revenu. Ca veut dire que j'ai toujours un travail, répondit Alfred, d'un air enchanté.

-Le travail, soupira Uther, qui avait caressé quelquefois l'idée de faire une visite surprise au siège de son entreprise ces derniers jours, mais n'avait jamais trouvé la motivation nécessaire pour mettre son projet à exécution.

-Vous aimiez ça autrefois... vous n'arriviez jamais à lâcher votre téléphone, lui rappela Alfred.

Uther regarda son portable, qu'il avait mis sur silencieux. 47 appels en absence... tous pour le travail. Le Conseil d'Administration ne savait vraiment rien faire sans lui. Normal, puisqu'il était actionnaire majoritaire, avec soixante-cinq pour cent des parts. La Coroporation Pendragon était florissante. Etant donné son domaine d'intervention, elle ne pouvait que l'être. Uther avait toujours eu un véritable don pour flairer la valeur ajoutée facile dans les transactions financières. et c'était là-dessus qu'il avait basé sa fortune. Basiquement, son métier consistait à racheter des entreprises au bord de la faillite, à les restructurer pour qu'elles redeviennent compétitives, et à les revendre au plus offrant. Il avait réalisé son premier coup de maître à vingt-cinq ans. C'était quitte ou double : il avait été obligé de s'endetter tellement pour son premier rachat que s'il ratait sa vente il n'aurait pas assez de toute sa vie pour rembourser la banque. Mais après avoir triplé la rentabilité en licenciant les trois quarts du personnel et en embauchant un sous-traitant Chinois qu'il sous-payait pour l'assemblage des pièces, il avait remis le budget sur les rails, s'était débrouillé pour faire grimper la cote de l'entreprise en bourse et l'avait revendue avec un bénéfice assez important pour rembourser l'intégralité de son crédit après s'être amusé à faire monter les enchères entre trois acheteurs potentiels qui avaient fini par se battre pour avoir le dernier mot. Pour son deuxième rachat, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'emprunter. Le genre d'opération qu'il réalisait nécessitait très souvent des licenciements de masse, et il se retrouvait très souvent avec des employés mécontents sur le dos, mais les droits des salariés lui avaient toujours donné envie de rire. Quand on vivait dans un système capitaliste, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à l'égalité, ni au partage, ni espérer viré obtenir une prime faramineuse en cas de licenciement sous prétexte qu'on avait signé un contrat de travail. Etant avocat de formation, Bayard gérait les revendications des syndicats d'une main de maître il trouvait toujours le petit alinéa du texte qui permettrait de les laisser sur les dents. Par ces temps de crise, les entreprises faisaient faillite les unes après les autres. Celles que rachetait la Coroporation Pendragon étaient bien souvent démantelées entre divers sous-traitants et délocalisées à l'étranger. Uther n'avait conservé la direction que de celles qui étaient les plus rentables.

Il avait longtemps vécu à travers son travail, qui le conduisait à voyager, à négocier, à rencontrer d'autres hommes d'affaires importants. Il aimait la sensation de contrôle et de pouvoir qu'il ressentait lors des tractations. Il était un gagnant et il recherchait toujours la victoire plus il faisait de bénéfices, et plus il se sentait fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Il avait entendu dire un jour que les ouvriers tremblaient quand leur usine menaçait d'être rachetée par sa Corporation, et ça l'avait fait sourire. Son nom était connu. Il était un homme craint.  
Mais tout ça, c'était avant : avant le cancer, avant l'hôpital.

Maintenant, quand il pensait à se rendre à son bureau pour affronter conseil d'administration, associé et partenaires commerciaux, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : se cacher sous les couvertures.

Parce que vraiment... à quoi bon ?

S'il devait mourir, sa fortune irait à l'Etat, puisqu'il avait pris soin de déshériter Morgane, et qu'il n'était pas le père légal d'Arthur. Et enrichir le gouvernement des Royaumes Unis n'était pas vraiment un idéal qu'il portait dans son cœur. Il se sentait déjà volé par toutes les taxes que ces barbares lui imposaient...

Il envisagea un moment de reprendre son vieux projet de lutte contre la magie, et d'appeler son contact au gouvernement pour le lancer sur les traces de Merlin...

Mais la rage qu'il avait au ventre à son réveil à l'hôpital avait disparu.

Peut-être que Merlin avait _vraiment _voulu le sauver, après tout. Peut-être qu'il n'était ni aussi retors, ni aussi manipulateur qu'Uther aurait aimé le croire. Peut-être qu'il l'avait vraiment fait pour Arthur.

Quand il revoyait la manière dont les deux garçons s'étaient embrassés en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, Uther devait convenir qu'ils étaient probablement... sincèrement amoureux.

_Le seul fils que j'ai réussi à faire aime sans doute porter du rouge à lèvres quand personne ne le regarde, _pensa-t-il, à l'agonie.

Son fils, dont il avait été si fier dans sa première vie, et qui était censé être un _chevalier, _était en réalité une folle. C'était une telle humiliation. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'en remettre, même pas si un millier d'années s'écoulait avant qu'il ne revoie Arthur.

_Je ne veux plus penser à ça, _décida-t-il, avec obstination, parce que l'image de l'heureux couple lui donnait la nausée. Même la Congolaise à la langue acérée aurait fait une alternative heureuse à _ça_.

-Et comment va la petite princesse ? lui demanda Alfred, l'air de rien, en ramassant le dernier plateau-repas qu'il venait de dévorer.

Le vieux roi lança à son majordome un regard assassin.

-Mademoiselle Morgane... précisa Alfred, comme s'il était stupide. J'ai entendu qu'elle vous avait rendu visite à l'hôpital.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, lâcha Uther, avec mécontentement.

-Vous étiez beaucoup plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui à l'époque où elle vivait ici, lui rappela son majordome, impitoyable. C'était une telle bénédiction pour vous ! Je me souviens de Mademoiselle comme si c'était hier. Toujours le nez dans un livre à croquer une pomme. Toujours à vous faire la bonne réflexion au bon moment. Elle était la seule à pouvoir vous remettre à votre place, du haut de ses six ans... tellement futée... tellement douée... tellement butée. Un peu comme vous.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, répéta Uther, malheureux.

-Vous étiez béat d'admiration devant elle, dit Alfred, d'un ton rêveur. Les cadeaux que vous lui faisiez ! Je me souviens encore de l'adorable petite calèche que vous lui aviez offerte. Et des clowns. Ceux que vous aviez faits venir pour son anniversaire... Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient drôles ! Entre Mademoiselle Morgause qui ne ratait jamais l'occasion de vous faire une farce, et Mademoiselle Morgane qui enchantait la maison, nous ne nous ennuyions jamais en ce temps-là.

-Alfred ! dit Uther, indigné.

-De toutes façons, vous avez décidé de continuer à vous morfondre tout seul dans votre coin sur un sort que vous avez choisi vous-même, fit remarquer le majordome.

-Et qui vous a demandé votre avis ?

-Certainement pas vous, soupira Alfred. Mais je vais vous le donner quand même, Monsieur. Parce que ça me fend le cœur de vous voir dans cet état. Couper les ponts avec Mademoiselle Morgane a été la pire des décisions que vous ayez prise de toute votre vie. Si j'étais à votre place, je l'appellerais à l'instant pour me répandre en excuses, histoire que cette maison redevienne enfin ce qu'elle était à l'époque où Madame était parmi nous.

-Morgane est une sorcière, dit Uther, les yeux étincelants.

-Et vous êtes une vieille tête de mule, soupira Alfred. A chacun ses défauts...

Uther se retourna dans son lit. Ce n'était pas possible... ce n'était pas possible. Il avait traqué les magiciens aux quatre coins du royaume pour les erradiquer, et Morgane et lui avaient été en guerre l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait ces pouvoirs... ces pouvoirs effrayants, dangereux, qui risquaient de mettre la nation toute entière en péril...Elle avait transformé son fils en travesti adepte des comédies musicales à l'aide de ses amis irrécupérables, et ils vivaient probablement tous comme une bande de hippies totalement foldingos en marge de toutes les règles de la société, faisant un pied de nez à toutes les valeurs qui comptaient à ses yeux. Morgane était la cause de tous ses soucis, l'épine dans son pied, la plaie qui empoisonnait toute son existence...

Uther s'agita. Le regard plein de hauteur et de tristesse de sa fille, assise sur son lit d'hôpital, si mûre, si sage, et si distante, hantait sa mémoire.

_J'ai passé ma première vie plongée dans la peur de ce que tu ferais si tu le découvrais... J'ai des pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs magiques. Je veux que nous fassions la paix. Mais tu dois m'accepter comme je suis. _

Pourquoi avait-il si mal au cœur en pensant à ce moment ? Au-delà de la terreur qu'il ressentait vis à vis de l'or qui brûlait dans les yeux de la sorcière, il avait envie d'étendre la main pour toucher la joue de son enfant, qui le dévisageait comme si elle ne croyait plus en lui depuis bien longtemps, et de lui dire : «Morgane... ne sais-tu pas que je t'aime ? ».

Deux vies de cet amour étaient gravées dans son cœur. Il revoyait la petite fille courageuse qui était arrivée seule à Camelot par un beau matin de printemps, après avoir perdu sa mère et celui qu'elle croyait être son père. La jeune femme fière et indomptable qu'elle était devenue en grandissant, avec laquelle il était capable d'avoir des disputes d'une incroyable violence, mais qui était aussi la seule avec laquelle il appréciait de passer de longues soirées en discussions interminables, et qui rayonnait comme le soleil et les étoiles réunis dans ses yeux. Il revoyait la magicienne maléfique qui lui avait volé sa couronne, et qui l'avait jeté à genoux devant son propre trône, si froide, si cruelle, si mauvaise... si perdue. Et l'ombre maléfique, démoniaque, de son enfant à l'âme brisée, hurlant de douleur aux portes d'Avalon face à une paix inaccessible. Il sentait à nouveau les larmes cascader sur son visage face au spectacle de sa souffrance. Il s'entendait à nouveau articuler : _ma fille..._

L'esprit de Morgane ne l'avait pas regardé, alors. Et pourtant... quand elle était revenue dans cette vie, elle avait accepté d'être sa fille à nouveau. La petite fille de six ans qui traversait la maison les pieds nus, avec un livre sur les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde à la main. La même qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras le jour où elle avait fait son baptême de l'air en hélicoptère... La jeune fille inébranlable qui lui avait tenu tête devant le tribunal. Et la femme qui s'était assise sur son lit d'hôpital en affirmant d'une voix calme : _tu dois m'accepter comme je suis._

Bien sûr, qu'il avait envie de tendre la main vers elle.

Et de lui dire : « Morgane... ne sais-tu pas que je t'aime? ».

Le cœur d'un père pouvait être brisé bien plus d'une fois.

Arthur et Morgane étaient-ils vraiment de si mauvais enfants ? Ou était-il vraiment un si mauvais père, pour avoir tout raté avec eux à ce point-là ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Comment le prendrais-tu, toi, si ton fils était gay ? demanda Uther à Bayard, d'un ton hésitant, lorsque celui-ci vint lui rendre visite le week-end suivant. Et qu'il t'avait affreusement déçu... en envoyant promener absolument tout ce que tu lui avais appris pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Les deux hommes étaient assis sur la terrasse de la villa, avec vue sur les écuries, et sur le terrain de golf. Bayard avait emporté le dernier bilan de l'entreprise avec lui pour le montrer à son associé, mais Uther n'y avait pas encore touché. Il n'avait personne à qui parler des sujets auxquels il réfléchissait ces derniers temps. A part Alfred, qui lui lançait des regards apitoyés à chaque fois, avec l'air de dire qu'il ferait mieux de rapatrier Morgane _et _Arthur à la maison vite fait au lieu de se torturer les méninges. Uther savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, même s'il l'avait voulu (et il n'en était pas très sûr). Aucun de ses deux enfants n'accepterait de revenir. Aucun d'eux ne désirait la vie qu'il pouvait leur offrir et les contraintes qui l'accompagnaient. Morgane refuserait de travailler avec lui elle lui avait déjà dit ce qu'elle pensait de son métier. Arthur refuserait de renoncer à ses penchants contre-nature pour devenir un jeune homme respectable. Et il ne romprait pas non plus avec Guenièvre et Merlin. Ils le lui avaient tous les deux clairement fait comprendre. Ils étaient à prendre, ou à laisser.

-Je n'ai pas de fils, lui répondit Bayard. Et tu n'as rencontré le tien que très récemment, alors tu n'as rien pu lui apprendre. Est-ce qu'Arthur est gay ?

Uther le regarda d'un air crispé et répondit :

-Oui.

-Oh, fit Bayard.

-Tu ne sais pas le pire, continua Uther, humilié. Je suis convaincu que c'est lui qui fait la femme.

-Il n'y a pas de femmes chez les gays, lui répondit Bayard en riant. C'est pourquoi les gays sont gays.

-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, lui renvoya Uther, avec un regard noir.

-Et c'est ça qui te perturbe ?

-Ca ne te perturberait pas, toi ?

-Je crois que tu t'identifies un peu trop à ton fils, dit son associé, amusé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'il soit à voile, à vapeur ou à huile de colza ?

-A huile de colza ? se moqua Uther.

-Les technologies vertes sont une bonne manière de penser au futur de la planète, lui répondit Bayard.

-Quel rapport ?

Son associé soupira.

-Tu n'es jamais fatigué, toi, d'acheter et de revendre pour faire plus d'argent ? Je veux dire : toi et moi, nous sommes riches. Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons accompli, au juste ? Comment se souviendra-t-on de nous ? Parfois, je pense à toutes ces choses... à la postérité.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas commencer à me faire l'apologie de ces milliardaires fêlés qui se lancent dans des œuvres philanthropiques pour passer le temps et qui décident subitement de donner des millions aux pauvres petits Africains sur un coup de tête, lâcha Uther, abasourdi.

-C'est sûr que ce genre de chose te passe par-dessus la tête, à toi, répondit Bayard, d'un air désenchanté.

-N'essaie même pas de me convaincre avec ton huile de colza.

Uther soupira.

-Je crois qu'Arthur est sous emprise. Son petit copain... ce fichu Merlin... le mène par le bout du nez. C'est uniquement parce qu'il est sous son influence, qu'il...

-Ta femme te menait aussi par le bout du nez, coupa Bayard. On est tous sous influence quand on est amoureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi ton Arthur serait différent. Au lieu de te lamenter, tu ferais mieux de te réjouir pour lui, non ?

-Me réjouir ? Mon fils est une folle, Bayard.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas comme ça que tu risques de renouer les liens avec lui, dit son associé d'un ton plat.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de renouer les liens avec lui, répondit Uther, avec agressivité.

-Tant mieux. Parce que si tu t'y prends comme ça, il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit un saint pour ne pas te claquer la porte au nez, entre les propos homophobes et les tentatives d'intimidation pour qu'il rompe avec son partenaire ! Tu es un vrai tyran, Uther. Tu l'as toujours été au travail, et avec ta famille, c'est encore pire. Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir aux raisons pour lesquelles tes enfants te fuient, mon vieux. Maintenant... si ça ne t'ennuie pas, nous avons un bilan à décortiquer.

Uther dit à son associé :

-J'aurais dû mettre du poison dans ton verre.

-Lundi matin, lui répondit Bayard d'un ton sans appel, tu quittes cette maison et tu reviens au travail. Ca ne te réussit vraiment pas de tourner en rond chez toi. Il est grand temps que tu te remettes à faire ce que tu fais le mieux.

-Gagner de l'argent ?

-Tyranniser les gens.


	59. Chapitre 58

_**Julie : tu es une grande malaaaaade ! j'adore. Je reviens de vacances et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une tonne de coms à la sauce Julie qui a décidé de se faire une rétrospective complète ! J'ai de nouveau rigolé avec ton com "temps réel" du chapitre 58... c'est sûr qu'Uther, au meilleur de sa forme... allez, on lui enverra Paul pour qu'il lui explique, parce qu'effectivement, les choses se mélangent un peu dans sa tête XD. **_

_**Jielle : bonjour ô lectrice silencieuse et merci pour cette sortie de silence ! ça fait toujours plaisir :). C'est bien les fans hystériques qui talonnent quand on ne publie pas, ça oblige à avancer XD. Et merci c'est gentil pour le livre ! Ceci dit, faut pas télécharger illégalement, pauvres auteurs qui ne gagnent pas une thune, achetez leurs bouquins c'est une question de survie (bon sauf pour ceux qui ont fait des bests sellers vendus à des millions d'exemplaires... mais y'a pas que ceux-là, lol). Uther réfléchit, c'est déjà un pas en avant... il va avoir besoin d'aide pour évoluer peu à peu...mais ça viendra ;)**_

_**Tonksinette : coool, tu es re-là :). Oui tu as vu ils se sont tous rencontrés... et, non, les problèmes ne vont pas se régler en un jour... et je sais pas combien de chapitres parce que ce truc n'arrête plus de se rallonger XDD. Mais Uther aura d'autres chapitres pour lui ;).**_

_**Violette : Uther est très partagé...c'est une vraie mauvaise tête mais il a quand même un coeur de père (bien caché sous 3 tonnes de préjugés, lol). Il pense plus a Morgane parce qu'il sait qu'il a merdé avec elle : sur toute la ligne dans sa vie n°1, sur presque toute la ligne dans sa vie n°2... aussi, il a plus d'attaches avec elle qu'avec Arthur dans sa vie n°2. Il l'a élevée quand elle était petite. Et puis Arthur l'a déçu donc il se rabat un peu sur elle, mais en même temps, il pense aussi à Arthur... il faut remettre les choses en contexte, il vient de tomber de haut par rapport à son fils qui n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait cru, il ne sait plus du tout où il en est. A ce stade, soit il devient un vrai empêcheur de tourner en rond... soit il essaie de se racheter pour de bon. Il devrait en effet faire partie de l'expédition à la Source... mais c'est pas gagné pour l'instant.**_

_**Lily Anna : merci, mon voyage s'est très bien passé :). Ne désespère pas trop pour Uther.Même lui peut le faire... (on y croit)**_

_**Petite Fleur : tu as bien raison, Uther est une vraie plaie lol. Lancelot et Morgane continuent de sortir ensemble (à l'opéra, au club de tango, au théâtre... j'y reviendrai plus tard. Faut aussi que je revienne sur Térésa/Léon... aaaah y'en a tellement des persos maintenant !)**_

_**Tinette : oui ça m'étonne pas qu'il te dégoûte, en même temps y'a des gens, comme ça... mais comme dit, il faut aussi leur laisser le temps d'évoluer ;). T'inquiète, on passe à d'autres personnages pour l'instant. Et pour le dentiste je sais, moi aussi j'ai eu droit (jadis) au coup du cutter... beurk**_

_**Venusa20 : c'est vrai ton décompte o_o. La dernière fois j'ai vu le nombre de pages word de cette fic : 1100 pages, et là j'ai pris peur. Parce que je m'étais pas rendu compte hein mais là ça commence vraiment à faire beaucoup. Mais j'aime bien l'univers, et les persos, alors tant que vous restez partants, pas de raisons que je continue pas ;)**_

_**Lele35 : c'est pas une théorie à deux balles ;). Mais le chemin pour y arriver... XD**_

_**LolOW : oui c'est vrai qu'il est risible Uther avec ses gros préjugés ! Alfred lol moi j'avais plutôt pensé à Batman qu'à Lara Croft mais pourquoi pas ;) Content d'apprendre que tu t'es sortie la tête de ton projet ! Voilà le chapitre suivant... c'est vrai que maintenant que tu es à la page tu dois attendre comme tout le monde en cas de pause o_o.**_

_**Sabrinabella : merci pour le com ! oui Uther va faire des efforts (enfin essayer avec son talent naturel pour se planter mdr)**_

_**Choupaa : aaah fini la crise d'internet, youppie ! re-bienvenue !**_

_**Legend : merci, oui, super voyage, j'étais voir un ami :). Purée c'est officiel ici c'est le club des dents foireuses ! au moins 4 lecteurs qui ont des problèmes de dents de sagesse + moi qui suis trauma du dentiste... dans ce chap... un peu de magie mais surtout "neuf mois avec une future maman" (le nouveau livre de chevet du trio)... histoire de rigoler un peu.**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos coms :). Voilà, j'suis de retour donc bonne lecture XD.**_

**CHAPITRE 59**

Merlin avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus de place que pour une seule chose dans son existence : le travail. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais peiné aussi dur que depuis ces trois dernières semaines au 22, Bayswater Road. Quand ce n'était pas pour le lycée, c'était au service de la magie, et quand ce n'était pas au service de la magie, c'était en tant que préposé au ménage (car malgré tous les roulements du monde, établis sur plannings hebdomadaires, c'était, comme par enchantement, toujours à _son tour _de s'y coller quand il s'agissait de passer la serpillère dans cette maison !).

S'il avait pu se servir de ses pouvoirs pour se faciliter la vie, le labeur n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi pénible, mais s'il commençait à maîtriser la technique nécessaire pour ouvrir des canaux individuels aux autres sorciers, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen pour s'en fabriquer un pour lui-même sans désintégrer le mur tout entier et libérer à nouveau la Source en désordre.

Par conséquent, il était forcé de s'en remettre à ses simples capacités humaines pour s'occuper de tout.

Résultat : il était débordé au point qu'Arthur n'osait même plus le tyranniser. La journée, il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer même une minute. Le soir, il trouvait le chemin de la chambre comme un somnambule et il s'endormait en l'espace de deux secondes tant il était harrassé de fatigue.

Le pire était qu'il se demandait sincèrement si les efforts qu'il fournissait allaient le mener où que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas le sentiment que la situation évoluait de manière franche et visible dans quelque domaine que ce soit, malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait, mais il ne se décourageait pas non plus pour autant.

Après tout, le travail était la rançon du pouvoir, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mettre les bouchées doubles s'il voulait répondre aux attentes qui étaient placées en lui.

En magie, Merlin avait continué à travailler régulièrement avec Morgane au cours des trois dernières semaines, et leur collaboration s'était nettement améliorée. Mais il était obligé de se surveiller constamment pour maîtriser la puissance du flux qu'il lui fournissait lorsqu'elle était connectée à la Source. Et devoir maintenir son attention fixée sur la magie à chaque fois que Morgane l'utilisait l'handicapait dans les autres domaines de la vie quotidienne parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur trente-six choses à la fois quand il était occupé à canaliser la force vive du pouvoir.

Du coup, Morgane s'efforçait de s'abstenir d'utiliser la magie en-dehors des urgences, et des plages horaires où elle savait que Merlin n'était pas occupé par ses autres devoirs. Elle faisait preuve, en l'occurrence, d'un véritable tact. Mais, même comme ça, ils eurent deux autres « accidents » où la prêtresse frôla la combustion spontanée et Merlin fut obligé de resserrer encore la surveillance lorsqu'elle utilisait ses dons.

Malgré la difficulté de l'exercice, il tint à établir rapidement un second canal, cette fois, pour Alator.

Il savait que des dizaines de magiciens stressés attendaient que la situation évolue en espérant pouvoir récupérer leurs pouvoirs. Et il cherchait à se prouver à lui-même que maîtriser deux dérivations en même temps n'était pas du domaine de l'impossible. Il utilisa le même procédé pour raccorder le prêtre Catha à la Source que celui qu'il avait employé pour Morgane et Alator fut très rapidement à l'aise pour ouvrir et refermer la vanne de la magie qui lui était propre, aidé par les exercices de méditation qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer. Mais contrôler deux canaux à la fois exigeait de la part de Merlin le double de vigilance et il mit plusieurs jours avant de s'y habituer.

Au début, il se sentait presque dépassé quand Morgane et Alator sollicitaient la Source en même temps, parce que les sentir utiliser la magie chacun de leur côté lui renvoyait un trop-plein de perceptions qui avait tendance à l'envahir et à le déborder le problème de la magie, c'était qu'elle suscitait en lui un désir naturel, irrépressible, et qu'à éprouver jusque dans les moindres fibres de son être _d'autres que lui _s'en servir, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : les imiter sur-le-champ.

Il était obligé de lutter contre lui-même pour se l'interdire, et c'était une lutte de tous les instants.

Parfois, il se réveillait la nuit avec des sueurs froides, de crainte qu'une catastrophe ne soit survenue pendant son sommeil parce qu'il avait relâché son attention l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Nous avons convenu que tu bloques l'accès à la Source avant d'aller dormir pour pouvoir être tranquille... de quoi as-tu peur ? Ni moi ni Alator n'allons chercher à ouvrir les vannes de force pendant ton sommeil..., argumentait Morgane quand elle le trouvait errant en pleine insomnie à trois heures du matin.

-J'ai peur... des pertes de conscience, lui répondait Merlin, les yeux cernés. Quand je pense qu'une seule seconde d'inattention de ma part pourrait créer une catastrophe, je t'assure que j'aimerais avoir la capacité de rester réveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

-Tu es un être humain, Merlin, pas un ordinateur.., lui renvoyait la sorcière, atterrée. Retourne donc te coucher ou tu ne tiendras pas longtemps à ce rythme-là.

Il savait qu'il pourrait tenir, mais la situation était terriblement inhabituelle pour lui : être obligé de contenir, de réprimer et de surveiller la magie à chaque heure du jour lui donnait l'impression de s'être transformé en gardien de prison... c'était quelque chose qui l'attristait, et qui le rendait nerveux, parce qu'il se souvenait d'une époque bienheureuse où il avait pratiqué la magie à la manière d'un artiste, en ne suivant que son redoutait souvent que cette époque ne soit révolue pour toujours...parce qu'elle lui manquait affreusement.

Mais d'un autre côté, les sorciers noirs, les utilisations de pouvoir abusives et les catastrophes liées à la magie ne lui manquaient pas du tout. Et il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix que de perséverer dans cette voie, qui lui paraissait être la plus sûre.

De plus, il se sentait une obligation morale envers ses disciples privés de pouvoirs.

Aussi se força-t-il à serrer les dents, à affûter sa maîtrise de soi, et à élargir son réseau de connexions dans l'ordre qu'il avait évoqué au moment de la grande réunion. Après Alator, il raccorda Wildor, puis Gaïus, Gili, Thomas, et Elma. Il ne réalisa qu'après coup à quel point il s'était montré ambitieux en allant aussi vite : jongler avec six canaux individuels en même temps relevait de l'exploit sportif, et il était beaucoup moins familier avec les cinq nouvelles empreintes de ses élus qu'il ne l'était avec celle de Morgane, ce qui rendait les phases de partage beaucoup plus tendues parce qu'elles le sollicitaient énormé ceux qu'il avait choisis étaient des magiciens expérimentés, mais ils étaient quand même moins résistants que la prêtresse, ce qui exigeait que Merlin se montre encore plus prudent que quand il répétait l'exercice seul avec Morgane.

L'utilisation de la magie restait limitée pour le moment aux fenêtres de déplacement instantanées qu'ils ouvraient pour permettre aux équipes d'investigation d'aller effectuer leurs recherches aux quatre coins du pays, et aux interventions d'urgences, mais la coordination s'améliorait petit à petit. Cette nouvelle manière de pratiquer venait avec beaucoup de contraintes, mais elle avait aussi ses avantages : elle reliait étroitement les sorciers les uns aux autres et leur donnait de se connaître sous un jour nouveau. Elle nécessitait une collaboration rapprochée et un véritable esprit d'équipe, et elle était donc riche d'enseignements pour chacun d'eux.

Parmi les urgences, Merlin tint à programmer les visites qu'il avait promises auprès des enfants malades dont s'occupait Perceval. Il envoya auprès d'eux Alator, Morgane et Wildor pour leur dispenser des soins. Ils se déplacèrent auprès des familles avec des déguisements voués à préserver leur anonymat sans effrayer les enfants. Merlin se fit fort de piloter le processus de guérison à distance, comme il l'avait fait à l'hôpital pour les trois blessés qui avaient tous fini par sortir du coma sans conserver de séquelles. Et Perceval fut enchanté lorsque les résultats d'analyses de ses jeunes patients commencèrent à montrer une évolution positive.

En parallèle, les enquêtes pour retrouver les nouveaux magiciens allaient bon train.

Jérémy Grassy était sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique et avait été renvoyé chez ses parents. Térésa avait obtenu des parents de Safia l'autorisation d'emmener la jeune fille avec elle le temps d'une après-midi où elle l'avait présentée aux magiciens du sanctuaire. Et ils attendaient un peu avant d'envoyer Léon en éclaireur pour contacter Madeline Jost.

C'était toutes ces petites victoires qui confortaient Merlin dans l'idée qu'ils arpentaient la bonne voie, même si les progrès étaient lents.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire autant pour ce qui était des cours au lycée.

Merlin avait l'impression d'être tellement à la traîne que quelques semaines de rattrapage ne lui suffiraient jamais pour se remettre à niveau. Particulièrement en mathématiques.

Mais Gaïus n'était pas le genre de professeur particulier à avoir pitié de ses élèves quand ils suaient sang et eau sur leurs révisions, et tous les soirs, sans exception, il faisait asseoir Merlin et Arthur à la table du salon pour les obliger à potasser leurs leçons pendant un minimum de trois heures.

Il s'efforçait alors de leur rentrer dans le crâne les rudiments de culture générale qu'ils avaient négligé d'assimiler jusqu'ici.

C'était une véritable épreuve de concentration. Il n'était pas question de faire des blagues, ni de discuter, ni même de rêvasser en regardant Arthur (ça lui était arrivé une ou deux fois et Gaïus lui était tombé dessus en s'exclamant : « _c'est sûr que si l'arthurologie faisait partie des sujets d'examen, tu aurais certainement vingt sur vingt, Merlin, mais laisse-moi te rappeler qu'en aucun cas cette discipline ne fait partie des matières officielles et que c'est sur les sciences physiques que tu es supposé réfléchir ». _Merlin avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Arthur avait ri, et écopé d'une claque sur la tête de la part de Gaïus, qui avait marmonné quelque chose comme « complètement désespérés » avant que Gwen qui passait par-là ne s'exclame : « Papa, ne sois pas aussi dur avec eux, tu vas me les tuer si tu continues comme ça »). Gaïus n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très « dur », mais quand il s'agissait de l'éducation de ses pupilles, il avait de la suite dans les idées, et il avait décidé de prouver, envers et contre tout, que ses garçons étaient capables d'avoir leur BAC. Ni les gémissements ni les regards implorants ne le feraient céder sur cette question :

-Vous avez deux cervelles en état de marche, répétait-il souvent, et je vous apprendrai à vous en servir comme il convient.

Même Arthur avait renoncé à lui lancer son regard de martyre en constatant à quel point ses tentatives étaient inutiles, et les deux compères s'étaient donc résignés à étudier. Bien sûr, au milieu de ce programme de révisions intensives, toutes les sorties étaient exclues. A la première soirée du jeudi qui suivit le démarrage du programme de rattrapage scolaire, Gauvain essaya de feinter pour entraîner Merlin au casino pendant qu'Arthur cherchait à s'éclipser discrètement avec Gwen mais au moment où les deux amis s'apprêtaient à passer la porte ni vus ni connus, Gaïus était apparu devant l'entrée, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés en travers de sa poitrine.

-Merlin, peut-on savoir où est-ce que tu vas ? avait-il demandé.

-Euh... avait répondu l'intéressé, pris en faute.

-Boire un coup ! avait répondu Gauvain, d'un ton de défi.

-La bière, ce n'est pas bon pour le cerveau, surtout pas pour le tien, lui rappela Gaïus, impitoyable. D'autant que tu as un contrôle demain matin, à huit heures, si je me souviens bien...

-Oui, mais...

-Si tu es à ce point-là en forme pour sortir faire la fête, ça veut dire que tu es tout autant en forme pour réviser.

-Regardez-le, le pauvre... , protesta Gauvain. Il a la tête farcie par les cours, il n'en peut plus ! Tout le monde a besoin de se détendre de temps en temps...

-Merlin se détendra dans trois mois... quand il aura réussi son BAC..., affirma Gaïus.

Et sur ces mots il attrapa Merlin par l'oreille et le réexpédia à la table du salon sans ménagements.

Puis il partit chercher Arthur et lui fit subir le même sort. Gaïus les regarda tous deux sans concessions et affirma :

-Vous êtes tous les deux suspendus de soirées du jeudi, de soirées du vendredi, de soirées du samedi, et de toutes autres soirées que vous aviez projeté d'organiser dans les prochains temps. Vous pourrez reprendre ce genre d'habitudes une fois que vous vous serez transformés en étudiants brillants.

-Mais j'avais invité Merlin au cinéma demain, protesta Arthur, on devait aller voir le _Hobbit _ensemble, et...

-Vous allez annuler, répondit Gaïus. Si vous avez tous les deux des notes au-dessus de quinze à vos prochaines interrogations, peut-être que je pourrai reconsidérer ma position. Mais pour ce soir, nous révisons les sciences naturelles... et demain, ce sera la philosophie... alors, ouvrez vos livres à la page quarante-cinq, et dites-moi ce que vous avez retenu de ce cours...

Arthur eut un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer une soirée romantique avant un bon bout de temps. Mais le BAC était une véritable plaie et Gaïus semblait déterminé à tuer l'idée même du romantisme dans son ménage. Le roi chagriné fit bien malgré lui une croix sur ses projets de séduction en se répétant que ce n'était jamais que partie remise.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ce fut finalement le samedi suivant que Gaïus relâcha enfin la pression et consentit à les laisser tranquilles après vingt heures. Comme par hasard, ce jour coïncida avec celui où Gwen commença à éprouver les premiers effets de sa grossesse, et se retrouva en proie à une crise de nausée carabinée.

-C'est encore pire que si j'étais sur un bateau en pleine tempête, gémit la Reine, enfoncée dans ses oreillers, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer pendant neuf mois, parce que si c'est le cas, je risque de perdre du poids au lieu d'en prendre.

-Si j'avais ma magie, dit Merlin, frustré, je pourrais te soulager... je déteste être là... à ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi alors que tu aurais besoin de...

-Morgane a essayé, coupa Gwen, pour le consoler. Ca ne fonctionne pas. J'ai bien l'impression que Galaad a décidé de danser la salsa à l'intérieur de mon ventre... si c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras, ma foi, je n'ai pas d'objections.

Merlin soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu as sans doute raison, il va falloir faire avec, dit-il, en hochant la tête.

-Ca veut dire que tu ne vas pas vouloir sortir ? demanda Arthur, dépité, à sa bien-aimée.

Il avait prévu d'enlever ses deux chers et tendres pour la soirée afin de les arracher au train train quotidien, mais une fois de plus, il semblait que ses projets soient voués à tomber à l'eau...

-Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas en état de sortir, enfin, lui répondit Merlin, en lui adressant son regard : _ce que tu peux être mufle quand tu t'y mets._

-On ne sait jamais... fit Arthur, plein d'espoir.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, le menton dressé.

-Tu aurais envie, toi, de sortir, si tu avais le mal de mer ?

-Euh... non, reconnut Arthur, un peu embarrassé.

-Bon, alors, pointa Merlin.

-Alors, nous allons rester ici, affirma énergiquement Arthur, en hochant la tête.

Merlin lui adressa son regard : _enfin-une-réflexion-intelligente-votre-ânerie _et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de penser : _mère-poule-va. _Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait soulagé que Merlin se montre aussi protecteur avec Guenièvre, parce qu'avec ses tendances casse-cou, mieux valait être à deux pour veiller sur elle.

Présentement, la Reine de Camelot les dévisageait tous d'eux d'un air particulièrement horrifié comme si l'idée même d'être au centre de toutes les attentions lui faisait peur.

-Non, non, non. Vous n'allez certainement pas rester ici, à me regarder comme une baleine échouée sur la grève qui aurait des hauts le cœur, en devisant de la meilleurer manière de m'aider à aller mieux.

-Tu n'as rien d'une baleine ! rétorqua Merlin avec véhémence. Tu es absolument somptueuse et tu n'as même pas encore pris un seul kilo !

-Peut-être que je n'ai rien d'une baleine... mais je me sens quand même une inexplicable parenté avec le cachalot, dit Gwen, d'un ton plat. Ma balance ne le sent peut-être pas, mais j'ai l'impression que mon ventre pèse une tonne !

-C'est parce que tu es ballonnée, certainement, objecta Merlin.

Arthur lui adressa un regard blanc.

-Et depuis quand au juste es-tu spécialiste des femmes enceintes, Docteur Emrys ?

-Depuis que j'ai acheté ça.

Merlin exhiba fièrement le livre qu'il avait glissé en-dessous du lit, et qui titrait joyeusement : _neuf mois aux côtés d'une future maman. _C'était sa nouvelle lecture du soir avant de s'endormir et il y avait appris des tas de choses très instructives (même s'il avait failli tourner de l'oeil quand il avait voulu s'attaquer courageusement à la partie qui traitait de l'accouchement).

-Merlin, c'est adorable d'avoir acheté ça ! s'exclama Gwen, attendrie.

-Tu lis des livres sur la grossesse ? dit Arthur, abasourdi, exactement au même moment.

-Il faut que je me cultive... c'est Gaïus qui l'a dit, pointa Merlin, légèrement sur la défensive. Tant qu'à faire, autant me cultiver sur un sujet qui m'intéresse, non ?

-La grossesse t'intéresse, lâcha Arthur.

-Evidemment, dit Merlin en le regardant comme s'il était stupide.

-Tu es un grand malade, dit Arthur en riant.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? demanda Merlin en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce que les bébés, c'est... c'est un truc de filles, lâcha Arthur, en plein fou-rire.

Gwen dévisagea son mari (âge mental à cet instant précis : cinq ans et demi), puis son meilleur ami (imperturbable, jambe croisées, livre à la main... et probablement en bonne voie pour le syndrôme de la couvade) et elle fut prise d'une envie d'éclater de rire malgré l'envie de vomir qu'elle avait.

-Franchement, Merlin... _neuf mois aux côtés d'une future maman ? _Bientôt, tu vas vouloir devenir sage-femme.

-Tiens, Votre Anerie, vous nous aviez manqué, dit Merlin, d'un ton moqueur. Ne trouves-tu pas, Gwen, qu'il était absent depuis bien longtemps, notre bon vieil Arthur du Moyen-Age, avec ses conceptions réacs sur le rôle des hommes et des femmes et...

-Oh, ça va, ça va ! fit Arthur, rouge pivoine.

-Sincèrement, Arthur... , continua Merlin, en le dévisageant avec compassion. De nos jours, les pères participent à la grossesse de leurs compagnes, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elles vivent, de s'intéresser aux changements qu'elles traversent, de se montrer d'un certain soutien... j'essaie juste de prendre notre rôle au sérieux.

-C'est MOI le père, protesta Arthur.

-Ce qui fait de moi ton assistant en paternité, dit joyeusement Merlin. Leçon numéro un : la grossesse n'est _pas _qu'un truc de filles.

-Ca va aller, mon amour, dit Gwen en tapotant l'épaule d'Arthur pour le consoler.

Le roi redressa la tête et s'exclama tel un combattant prêt à monter à l'assaut :

-Donne-moi ce livre, Merlin. Puisqu'il faut s'y mettre.. je veux voir ce qui est écrit par moi-même.

Merlin s'exécuta docilement et échangea un regard complice avec Gwen tandis que le souverain d'Albion parcourait les premières pages avec des marmonnements surpris et des hochements de tête horrifiés.

-Dans le chapitre sur le premier mois... il est écrit que la sensation de nausée et de ballonnement est très fréquente... et qu'il y a des petites solutions toutes simples pour soulager la future maman, décréta-t-il, plongé entre les lignes.

-Ah, oui, dit Merlin en hochant la tête. J'avais mis un post it ici parce qu'ils donnent même des recettes de tisane à préparer à la maison...

Gwen regarda ses deux chevaliers servants penchés avec sérieux et enthousiasme sur : _neuf mois aux côtés d'une future maman, _comme s'ils étudiaient un plan de bataille et elle se rappela qu'elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse. D'Arthur, évidemment. Mais aussi de ce qu'Arthur et Merlin étaient ensemble. Elle se sentait presque coupable d'avoir droit à _deux futurs papas _pour elle toute seule quand tant de femmes étaient tellement en peine d'arriver à en attraper un seul pour lui faire prendre son rôle au sérieux. Elle était aussi vaguement paniquée à la pensée de ce que risquait de donner son duo préféré en pleine salle d'accouchement. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle s'imaginait tout à fait Arthur en train de gesticuler à la tête du lit comme s'il coordonnait son armée pour la bataille, pendant que Merlin tenterait de la soulager furieusement à coups de brumisateur dans la figure jusqu'au moment où ils finiraient par s'évanouir et où les infirmières se désintéresseraient de la future maman pour ranimer les « pauvres futurs papas » vaincus par l'émotion. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit en toute hâte. Mieux valait se concentrer sur le moment présent. Et elle ne voulait pas monopoliser toute la soirée d'Arthur et Merlin avec ses problèmes, surtout pas en sachant qu'ils avaient ces temps-ci du travail jusque par-dessus la tête et qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de se détendre.

-Pour une fois que Gaïus vous laisse votre soirée, allez-vous en d'ici et profitez-en pour vous amuser tous les deux, leur ordonna-t-elle.

-C'est hors de question, répondirent-ils ensemble, sans détacher les yeux de leur nouvelle bible.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la nausée que la terre doit s'arrêter de tourner, objecta-t-elle.

-Peut-être pas, pointa Arthur, en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais la moindre des choses est que nous soyions là pour nous occuper de toi... N'est-ce pas, Merlin ?

-Evidemment, dit Merlin, d'un ton sans appel, en relevant les yeux avec un sourire. Nous avons fait ce bébé ensemble, et nous allons vivre cette grossesse ensemble. Tous solidaires à bord de la même galère et hors de question que qui que ce soit déserte. Je vais de ce pas attaquer la préparation de la tisane...

-Et moi, je vais louer les DVD, renchérit Arthur.

Gwen oublia très vite qu'elle avait envie de vomir entre les mains expertes de ses deux anges gardiens qui se surpassèrent pour la bichonner. Quand la tisane fut prête, et qu'Arthur fut revenu avec les films, elle eut droit à un massage (Arthur pour les épaules et Merlin pour les pieds) alors que commençait la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux (version longue) qu'ils se mirent à commenter tous ensemble. Sans surprise, Arthur aima Aragorn, Merlin adora Gandalf et Gwen se reconnut en Eowyn. Arthur estima que Frodon ressemblait à Merlin qui lui renvoya qu'il était gros comme Sam de toutes façons. Les cavaliers noirs leur évoquèrent des souvenirs des Saxons et ils furent tellement pris à l'intérieur des batailles qu'ils en oublièrent plusieurs fois de respirer. A un certain stade, entre _les Deux Tours _et _le Retour du Roi, _Merlin proposa à Gwen de lui vernir les ongles des orteils (ce qui lui valut un regard atterré d'Arthur qui ne le croyait certes pas capable d'accomplir ce genre d'exploit).

-C'est pour que tu te sentes belle, parce que j'ai lu dans _neuf mois aux côtés d'une future maman _que c'est important pour une femme de continuer à se sentir belle à tout moment au cours de sa grossesse, et qu'il est conseillé de prendre rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne pour se faire plaisir, et comme nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer l'esthéticienne...

-Tu as décidé de te _transformer _en esthéticienne, gloussa Arthur.

-Arthur, qu'est-ce que nous avons dit à propos des réflexions Moyen-Ageuses sur le rôle des hommes et des femmes ? demanda Merlin, en débouchant le flacon de vernis.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Saroumane était défait par les Ents, Arthur prouvait qu'il était capable d'appliquer du vernis à ongle avec plus de soin encore que son magicien préféré, et les garçons commentaient leurs talents respectifs pour la pédicure sous le regard médusé de Gwen qui n'aurait jamais pensé voir ça de toute sa vie.

Puis une nouvelle crise de nausée la terrassa, et après qu'Arthur ait bondi à travers la chambre pour ramener la bassine juste à temps, Merlin eut l'idée de génie de ramener l'oeuf d'Adrinial pour tenter une thérapie qui ne figurait pas dans _neuf mois aux côtés d'une future maman._

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire avec ça ? demanda Arthur, avec curiosité.

-Eh bien... Adrinial est le dragon de Galaad, et... en toute logique, Galaad devrait sentir la magie qui émane de l'oeuf. Peut-être que le contact de l'oeuf apaisera la nausée... en tout cas, ça vaut le coup d'essayer ?

Gwen donna son accord et Merlin posa l'oeuf contre son ventre.  
Aussitôt, les yeux de la Reine s'arrondirent alors qu'elle ressentait l'équivalent d'une minuscule décharge électrique, et elle lâcha un « oh ! » alors que son estomac revenait à sa place, et que son ventre redevenait léger.

-C'est incroyable, dit-elle, aux anges... j'ai presque l'impression que...

-Que quoi... dit Arthur, en posant l'oreille sur son ventre.

-Qu'ils communiquent ensemble, dit Gwen, incrédule.

-Papa t'a promis de s'occuper de ton dragon jusqu'à ce que tu viennes... , dit Arthur à son fils, mais toi, il faut que tu sois sage avec Maman... ne la fais pas vomir, mon bébé... essaie d'être gentil.

-Je n'ai plus envie de vomir, dit Gwen, en serrant l'oeuf dans ses bras.

-Tu as faim ? demanda Merlin, les yeux brillants.

Il était une heure du matin, mais il décida quand même de descendre faire un fondant au chocolat, et ils le mangèrent en regardant la dernière charge du Rohan contre les oliphants du Mordor.

-Sacré Theoden, commenta Arthur. C'était un vrai.

-Je vous signale, objecta Gwen, que c'est une femme qui a sauvé la situation une fois de plus. Sans cette chère Eowyn, ton Theoden se serait fait bouffer tout cru par cette horrible créature qui ne ressemble pas du tout à un dragon.

-N'importe quoi, dit Merlin. C'est la magie qui a gagné la bataille. Vous avez vu Gandalf combattre ? Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

-Le vrai héros de cette histoire, c'est Aragorn, s'exclama Arthur. D'ailleurs, son épée me fait beaucoup penser à Excalibur. En moins stylée, bien sûr. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas eu à l'arracher d'un rocher, lui.

-Normal, dit Gwen en riant. Le rocher, c'était l'idée de Merlin.

-C'était une idée vraiment stylée, reconnut Merlin, avec un sourire d'auto-satisfaction. Mais ça n'a pas été facile de convaincre Arthur de tirer dessus. Il croyait vraiment que j'étais en train de le prendre pour une truffe quand je lui disais de croire en lui-même.

-Merlin. Tu passes ta vie à me prendre pour une truffe, dit Arthur avec humeur. C'est ta magie qui a fait bouger Excalibur... pas moi.

Ce soir-là, ils s'endormirent avec les œufs d'Adrinial et de Shelaïvin à l'intérieur du lit plutôt que posés sur le fauteuil où ils trônaient habituellement à l'angle de la pièce, penchés sur les articles de _neuf mois aux côtés d'une future maman... _

Et quand Gauvain vint récupérer l'enregistrement de la caméra qu'il avait cachée la veille à l'intérieur du placard pour découvrir enfin à quoi le trio occupait ses nuits, il se tapa la tête contre le mur.


	60. Chapitre 59

**_Shmi : Merlin et Arthur qui se chamaillent XD que serait l'univers de Merlin sans ça ? Ces petits moments sont toujours très agréables à écrire._**

**_Legend : tu vas être gâtée, voici un chapitre où il est question de magie et il y a un personnage que tu seras contente de revoir je pense !_**

**_Lily-Anna : les retrouvailles avec Papy Uther ne sont pas pour tout de suite mais en attendant un petit tour vers la 3ème génération avec notre petit prince péféré ;)._**

**_Theod : Galaad le danseur de salsa est de retour :)_**

**_Jielle : oui, Merlin va progresser, mais le problème... c'est qu'il a un peu trouvé son maître là XD. _**

**_LolOW : faut que j'avance avec mon intrigue ;) et puis tu vas me faire le plaisir de regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux parce que Starwars encore je peux comprendre mais là o_o noooooon c'est pas possible il faut que tu te cultures ! C'est quand même LE grand classique, allez, au boulot XD._**

**_Tinette : j'te souhaite deux futurs papas aux petits soins, je pense que toutes les femmes devraient être comme Gwen. Vive la polyandrie !_**

**_Venusa : une vraie mathématicienne du mot et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'ai tendance à m'étaler mais c'est toujours avec plaisir. Je n'interromprai pas cette histoire avant la fin, promis._**

**_Julie : bon ap! C'est clair que Gwen ne doit pas culpabiliser, quelle idée ? Il faut qu'elle en profite :)_**

**_Allez, un petit chapitre consacré à la future maman, à son fils, et à quelqu'un que vous n'aviez pas vu depuis longtemps ! Mais qui revient enfin dans l'histoire ! surprise :)_**

CHAPITRE 60

Le lundi qui suivit le week-end _neuf mois aux côtés d'une future maman_, Gwen fut de nouveau assaillie par les nausées peu après le départ des garçons pour le lycée. Ne se voyant vraiment pas arriver sur le plateau avec le cœur au bord des lèvres pour enchaîner les cascades, elle décida de partir chez son médecin.

Il lui prescrivit des médicaments pour la soulager, la mit en arrêt pour la journée et en profita pour lui prescrire sa première échographie de contrôle.

De retour à la maison, elle prit rendez-vous dans la foulée chez un gynécologue qui lui proposa une date d'examen sous quinze jours.

D'après ses calculs, elle en serait alors à six semaines de grossesse.

Les symptômes commençaient déjà à se multiplier. En-dehors des nausées qui l'importunaient, sa poitrine avait commencé à gonfler, son appétit avait triplé et elle ressentait de plus en plus fréquemment des picotements caractéristiques à l'intérieur de son ventre.

C'était la magie de Galaad qui réagissait en elle, Gwen en était certaine.

Ces fourmillements grandissants qui la troublaient ressemblaient très exactement à ce qu'elle avait éprouvé quand Merlin avait posé sa main sur elle pour l'effleurer avec son pouvoir, le soir où elle était tombée enceinte, après qu'ils soient allés chercher l'âme de Galaad aux portes d'Avalon.

Quand elle repensait à ce moment, Gwen en était encore bouleversée. Les retrouvailles avec son fils, la manière dont il s'était jeté dans ses bras, l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, le fait qu'elle soit tombée enceinte non d'un simple enfant mais de cette âme particulière, rendaient sa grossesse si spéciale.

Elle mesurait pleinement la situation d'exception dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Toutes les mères n'avaient pas la chance de connaître leur enfant comme elle connaissait le sien, ni de pouvoir communiquer avec lui aussi étroitement alors qu'il était à peine formé en elles...

Gwen s'émerveillait de capter ces interactions magiques entre Galaad et ses pairs dans le pouvoir si précocément, et d'une façon aussi instinctive. Parfois, aussi, elle se sentait un peu effrayée par les implications de cette grossesse extraordinaire, parce qu'elle doutait qu'elle se déroule de manière classique, et qu'elle n'aurait personne pour la guider au cours de ses étapes. C'était une expérience intérieure unique, qu'elle allait devoir vivre seule, en s'efforçant de rester à l'écoute de son corps, de ses impressions... et de son fils. Gwen s'interrogeait sur les effets de cette expérience. Bien que n'étant pas magicien, les contacts répétés qu'Arthur avait avec la Source avaient modifié ses rapports avec la magie. De quelle manière être enceinte de Galaad influerait-il sur ses propres aptitudes à la ressentir et à la comprendre ? Elle n'en savait encore rien, mais elle était persuadée d'une chose : cette grossesse serait sans doute une véritable aventure, dont elle n'était encore qu'aux prémices.

Les questions qu'elle se posait étaient innombrables.

La Dame du Lac avait dit de Galaad qu'il deviendrait un sorcier d'exception, ce dont Gwen ne doutait pas un instant. Freya avait même affirmé qu'il serait _plus puissant que Merlin lui-même... _mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Merlin _était _la magie, n'est-ce pas ? L'élu de la Source, son incarnation vivante... il ne pouvait y avoir _plus puissant que lui. _A moins... que le fait d'avoir passé deux mille ans à attendre de venir au monde en plein cœur de la Source, avec pour gardienne la Triple Déesse de la magie elle-même, n'ait fortifié les pouvoirs de Galaad au-delà de tout ce qui était imaginable.

Quand l'oeuf d'Adrinial l'avait effleurée, Gwen avait presque senti le contact étroit qui s'établissait entre son petit garçon, et le petit dragon...comme si leur complicité naturelle était vouée à se nouer alors qu'ils étaient encore l'un et l'autre dans la matrice.

Et depuis lors... quelque chose en elle s'était modifié.

Lorsqu'elle était seule, Gwen aimait à poser une main sur son ventre, et à parler à Galaad.

Elle lui racontait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la maison de fous où elle vivait, les dernières bêtises en date de ses deux pères, les projets qu'elle avait pour la journée, ou pour la semaine, et elle avait toujours l'impression (stupide, peut-être?) qu'il l'écoutait attentivement même s'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Par moments, elle voyait presque le petit garçon qu'elle avait serré sur son cœur à l'intérieur de la Source la dévisager de son regard espiègle quand elle lui décrivait quelque chose de drôle ou d'insolite. Elle aimait ces moments où ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Elle avait l'impression de plonger dans une bulle où il n'existait rien d'autre que leur symbiose.

Ce jour-là, vers quinze heures, après le départ de Mithian, puis de Gauvain pour leurs emplois respectifs, Gaïus décida de faire un tour à la librairie avant de passer chercher les garçons au lycée et Gwen se retrouva seule au 22 Bayswater Road.

Elle en profita pour plonger en elle-même et démarrer l'une de ces conversations intimes qu'elle avait avec son fils quand personne n'était là pour la voir. Aujourd'hui, Galaad lui semblait particulièrement _présent _et la sensation de connexion qu'elle avait avec lui était comme décuplée. Pour la première fois, elle eut l'impression que son fils essayait de lui répondre alors qu'elle lui parlait, non, avec des mots, mais comme s'il tentait d'imprimer une idée directement à l'intérieur de son esprit.

La sensation était vertigineuse.

Gwen savait que Merlin et les autres magiciens communiquaient par télépathie... était-ce ce genre de chose qu'ils éprouvaient quand ils parlaient entre eux ? Elle avait le sentiment qu'une impression persistante grattait le coin de son esprit, une impression qui lui murmurait...

_Porte._

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, mon amour ? souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Cette fois, l'impression était nette et précise, comme si elle était formulée beaucoup plus clairement.

_Porte._

Gwen tourna son regard vers l'entrée de la maison et fut saisie par l'impulsion de se lever pour aller ouvrir. A l'instant où elle atteignait le vestibule, le carillon sonna, ce qui l'emplit de stupéfaction. Se pouvait-il que Galaad ait pressenti leur visiteur, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

-Est-ce que tu attends de la visite ? dit-elle, d'un ton incertain, avec la sensation de se retrouver plongée en plein épisode fantastique.

Les réponses s'agitèrent dans sa tête, avec insistance.

_Porte, porte, porte._

Galaad voulait qu'elle ouvre. Un frémissement la parcourut, plus franc et plus direct que tous ceux qu'elle avait expérimentés jusqu'alors.

Elle suivit l'impulsion et cligna des yeux.

De l'autre côté du seuil, se tenait un jeune SDF recouvert de crasse. Il avait le visage plus gris que rose, les cheveux sales et emmêlés, et il portait de vieilles nippes dégoûtantes qui sentaient le caniveau à plein nez. Il avait l'air d'un simple d'esprit.

Le regard du jeune homme se leva vers Gwen, une expression d'adoration totale s'imprima sur son visage, puis, sans un mot, il tomba à genoux devant elle.

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle, perplexe.

Elle se tourna en pensée vers son fils et le pria intérieurement : _Galaad, trésor, il va falloir que tu m'expliques._

Mais en guise d'explication, elle n'eut droit qu'à un long frisson magique plein de joie et d'enthousiasme, qui s'épanouit à l'intérieur d'elle comme une fleur frémissante.

Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ? se demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite, en regardant le garçon crasseux sur le pallier, qui la dévisageait comme si elle était la Déesse Mère en personne.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le jour où le petit garçon qui chevauchait les nuages avait cessé de flotter dans l'entre deux où il l'avait rencontré pour commencer à exister dans le monde matériel, Mordred s'était réveillé avec une sensation inconnue et chaleureuse lovée au creux de la poitrine.

Il avait mis plusieurs jours pour comprendre que cette sensation était un sentiment et que ce sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé dans cette vie était de l'espérance.

Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais la lumière qu'il n'avait rencontrée qu'une seule fois au cours de son existence, lorsqu'il dérivait en apesanteur loin au-dessus de son corps, faisait maintenant partie de la masse grise et indistincte du monde qui l'entourait et l'illuminait de l'intérieur.

Elle était comme une lampe entourée de jolies petites étincelles dont il pouvait capter la chaleur diffuse, présente tout autour de lui même s'il était incapable de la localiser précisément.

Après des années passées à errer dans la douleur d'un univers lugubre et morne, dont la vue lui était insupportable, en demandant pardon aux étoiles et à la lune pour les enchantements dont il les avait privées, Mordred n'était pas tout à fait certain de pouvoir s'autoriser à croire que quelque chose d'aussi beau que cette lumière inattendue et étincelante ne soit pas le fruit de son imagination.

Et dans les premiers temps, il avait continué à errer comme il en avait l'habitude, à travers la ville qui pour lui ressemblait à un labyrinthe sans issue, attendant que l'illusion disparaisse pour le laisser de nouveau seul avec sa souffrance dans le grand néant sans magie qui le torturait.

Mais la lumière ne s'était pas éteinte ; elle n'avait pas disparu ; au lieu de cela, elle avait commencé à grandir, à forcir et à irradier.

A chaque fois que Mordred s'éveillait, il pouvait distinguer un peu mieux sa présence, jusqu'au jour où il aperçut un fil, qui s'était allumé comme pour le guider jusqu'à la lumière, lui montrant le chemin.

Il n'hésita pas : il suivit le chemin étincelant pour se rapprocher de la source de la clarté, parce que plus il s'en approchait, et plus il se sentait apaisé.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il arriva au 22 Bayswater Road, après avoir failli se faire renverser par une voiture, puis par un bus, s'être fait bousculer par deux vagandonds, être tombé dans un caniveau, et avoir manqué de se faire mettre en pièce par trois chiens errants (ça ne changeait pas beaucoup des autres jours et il avait déjà presque tout oublié quand il se cogna dans le portail bleu, resta coincé pendant cinq minutes devant parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment l'ouvrir, puis, réussit à lever le loquet et se trouva planté devant la porte).

Maintenant, il avait trouvé la Mère de la Lumière, et elle le regardait avec inquiétude, comme si elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire de lui. Il avait peur d'elle, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait été méchant avec elle autrefois. Parfois, la pensée de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il avait été méchant le chagrinait, même s'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir précisément quelles vilaines choses il avait faites. Alors il murmurait tout bas : « méchant Mordred », et il se sentait triste. La Mère de la Lumière serait sans doute en colère contre lui si elle le reconnaissait. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas l'air de le reconnaître, et il espérait qu'elle ne le chasserait pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller maintenant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Elle était glorieusement belle, et il était muet d'admiration devant elle.

La lumière l'éclairait de l'intérieur, comme si elle portait une étoile à l'intérieur de son ventre, et de petites étincelles blanches couraient le long de sa peau. Tout près d'elle, Mordred se sentait comme bercé par l'amour. Il savait que cet amour venait de l'étoile, et que l'étoile était le petit garçon sur le nuage. Il savait que c'était le petit garçon qui avait tendu un fil éclatant pour lui montrer la sortie du labyrinthe sans issue et l'attirer jusqu'à lui, et il savait aussi que ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il l'avait appelé.

Levant les yeux sur l'Etoile palpitante, Mordred demanda humblement :

_-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

La lumière lui répondit :

_-Sers-la, et c'est moi que tu serviras._

Mordred regarda l'Etoile avec impuissance. Il ne savait pas comment servir la Mère de la Lumière.

_-Fais tout ce qu'elle te dira, _lui répondit gentiment l'Etoile.

_-Et si elle me demande de faire de mauvaises choses ? h_ésita-t-il.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_-Ma mère ne ferait jamais ça... Elle va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que je vienne, et quand je serai là, je te prendrai avec moi. Tu n'auras plus rien à craindre, je soulagerai ta peine. _

Mordred sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

_Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? _demanda-t-il, parce qu'il sentait que l'Etoile l'aimait mais il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

La lumière palpita.

_-Nous sommes les deux faces de la même pièce, le prince de la lumière, et le prince de l'ombre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si le destin t'a choisi pour être l'envers de ma lumière. _

Les larmes de Mordred roulèrent le long de ses joues et il regarda le paillasson.

_-Tu devrais me détester._

L'étoile protesta :

_-Pourquoi ? Mon seul mérite est d'être Galaad et ton seul tort est d'être Mordred. Je me sens responsable de toi. Je ne peux pas lever la malédiction que t'a infligé la Déesse, mais je me suis engagé à veiller sur toi, et elle a accepté de me confier ta garde à condition que tu t'engages à me servir. Je ne peux pas te forcer à dire oui, mais..._

Mordred se mordit la lèvre et répondit sans hésiter :

_-Tu es mon prince, et je ferai tout ce que tu me diras. Même si tu me dis de marcher sur la tête je le ferai, mais s'il te plaît ne me renvoie pas dans le noir, je suis seul et il fait froid et je n'ai pas de belle lumière à regarder là-bas._

L'étoile se mit à étinceler.

-_A moins que tu ne décides de t'en aller de toi-même, à compter d'aujourd'hui je te promets que tu ne seras plus seul. Je ne te renverrai jamais et je ne te demanderai pas non plus de marcher sur la tête._

Mordred sourit.

_-Ca aurait pu être amusant. _

Il entendit presque l'étoile sourire.

_-Pour l'instant je veux juste que tu obéisses à ma mère. Fais tout ce qu'elle te dira et veille sur elle, c'est ton travail jusqu'à ma naissance._

Mordred hocha la tête. La Mère de la Lumière était penchée sur lui à présent. Elle avait l'air affolée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Tu m'entends quand je te parle, au moins ?

Il la regarda et hocha la tête.  
-Ne reste pas prostré comme ça, allez, debout, relève-toi, dit-elle.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et resta immobile sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme interloquée.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

Mordred cligna des yeux.

-Tu as bien un nom... non ?

Il se mâchonna la lèvre.  
L'étoile avait cessé de parler avec lui et quand elle n'était pas tournée vers lui il se sentait tout de suite plus confus. Les mots ne venaient pas facilement à ses lèvres mais même si ils étaient venus facilement il n'avait pas envie de dire son nom à la Mère de la Lumière parce qu'il en avait honte. C'était un nom méchant pour une personne méchante et à cette pensée il avait envie de fondre en larmes.

-Qui s'occupe de toi ? continuait la Mère de la Lumière, avant de murmurer pour elle-même : question stupide, personne n'a l'air de s'occuper de toi vu l'état dans lequel tu es... En 2013, quelle honte. Tu n'as même pas l'air d'être majeur. Tu as dû t'échapper d'un centre pour adolescents handicapés, non ? Ou de l'hôpital, peut-être. Je devrais les appeler pour leur demander s'ils ont perdu un patient...

_Hôpital. _L'esprit de Mordred fit un lien entre le mot et l'horrible endroit plein de gens en blouses blanches où il était resté prisonnier.

-Non ! s'écria-t-il en secouant frénétiquement la tête, soudain très agité.

-_Tu vas lui faire peur, _lui reprocha l'Etoile.

Il se figea aussitôt.

-Pas l'hôpital, dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Pas l'hôpital, répéta la Mère de la Lumière, perplexe. Voilà qui nous avance énormément. Bon, ne reste pas comme ça sur le pas de la porte, rentre à l'intérieur de la maison le temps que je découvre ce que je suis censée faire de toi...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen regarda le jeune clochard pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison et poussa un soupir.

-_Galaad, mon cœur, il va vraiment falloir que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi, _dit-elle à son fils en se demandant si ce n'était pas elle qui devrait consulter, pour attendre des ordres de la part d'un minuscule bébé d'un mois lové auu creux de son ventre.

Un frémissement la parcourut et une image s'imprima dans son esprit.

C'était la douche de la salle de bains où coulait un jet d'eau fumante.

Elle faillit éclater de rire, parce que son fils avait raison, le garçon était dans un tel état qu'en toute logique, une bonne douche était la réponse naturelle à la situation présente et la première mesure à prendre avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire de lui.

Elle attrapa son invité surprise par la main et le pilota jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il resta planté devant l'évier, les bras ballants, avec l'air de ne savoir que faire. Elle lui dit gentiment :

-Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu n'as plus eu accès à l'eau chaude, mais tu as grand besoin de te décrasser, on ne voit même plus ta figure en-dessous de toute cette saleté.

Le garçon la dévisagea en silence, le regard vacant.

-Tu sais te laver tout seul, au moins ? demanda Gwen, avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas compliqué, regarde.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole pour lui montrer comment fonctionnait la douche.

-L'eau chaude est ici, l'eau froide est là... voici le savon, ici c'est le shampooing, pour te frotter la tête.

Elle fit le mouvement de se frictionner les cheveux. Il l'imita d'un air un peu perdu.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné », soupira-t-elle.

-Allez, dit-elle, en indiquant la douche.

Il s'ébranla pour y entrer tout habillé. Elle retint un rire et l'arrêta.

-Non, pas comme ça... Enlève tes habits d'abord, lui dit-elle. Il y a des serviettes dans le placard et je vais te chercher des vêtements propres.

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il n'avait rien compris du tout, et qu'elle allait devoir le déshabiller elle-même. Puis il retira docilement sa veste et fit la même chose avec son pull. Voyant qu'il était en bonne voie, elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle monta dans la chambre et fouilla dans les habits de Merlin et Arthur pour lui trouver un jeans, un T-shirt, un pull et une paire de chaussettes. Quand elle redescendit, l'eau coulait toujours. Elle attendit que le bruit s'arrête pour toquer à la porte de la salle de bains. Le garçon tout dégoulinant d'eau avait passé la serviette autour de sa taille. Il avait la tête baissée, les cheveux en travers de la figure, et il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, d'un air gêné.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi t'habiller, lui dit-elle. Tu n'es pas très grand, ils doivent être à ta taille. Quand tu auras terminé, viens me...

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle et elle s'interrompit. Un éclair de terreur la traversa quand elle le reconnut et elle pensa : _idiote_. Dans un conte de fées, elle aurait certainement été la princesse crétine qui ouvrait la porte à l'affreuse sorcière en la prenant pour une gentille vieille dame et l'invitait à entrer dans sa maison. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être si stupide... ou si naïve, et pourtant, elle l'était. Seule. Dans cette maison. Face à un fou dangereux. Car maintenant que la couche de crasse avait disparu, et que le visage d'ivoire s'était précisé sous la masse des boucles sombres, ces yeux bleu pâle qui se fixaient sur elle n'étaient plus ceux d'un inconnu... mais ceux de l'homme qui lui avait fait tous les torts du monde dans sa première vie... le chevalier Solel... qui était aussi le druide Mordred. L'homme qui l'avait privée de Galaad. L'homme qui avait provoqué Camlann et détruit Camelot. L'homme qui voulait leur mort à tous.

Gwen recula par réflexe, pour s'écarter de lui le plus possible, et s'élança vers la porte de la salle de bains en courant ; elle n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait de l'eau partout. Elle dérapa sur le sol détrempé et bascula en arrière. Pendant la chute interminable, qui s'écoulait comme au ralenti, elle pensa « non ». Parce qu'elle se voyait déjà attérir à plat dos, et blesser Galaad, et si son rêve s'effondrait encore, dans des rivières de sang, comment pourrait-elle le supporter, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré ?

Mais au lieu du sol, ce furent deux bras minces qui se refermèrent sur elle, la rattrapant juste avant qu'elle ne percute le carrelage avant de la redresser solidement, et elle réalisa que le garçon empoté dont elle s'était demandé s'il était capable de s'habiller tout seul avait bougé avec la rapidité de l'éclair pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Maintenant, il la tenait fermement, l'air à peu près aussi bouleversé qu'elle, et il répétait sans s'arrêter : _la Mère de la Lumière va bien, la Mère de la lumière va bien, la Mère de la Lumière va bien. _Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, il respirait vite, et il tremblait comme une feuille.

Ce n'était certes pas le genre de comportement qu'un ennemi juré aurait pu avoir.

Gwen sous le choc sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle murmura, complètement perdue :

-D'accord.

Elle attendit que le garçon la lâche, mais il était complètement figé.

-Mordred ? dit-elle, d'une voix hésitante.

Il continua à psalmodier indistinctement, hors d'atteinte.

-Mordred, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéit, fixant sur elle ses yeux qui avaient le bleu des pervenches.

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je ne vais pas tomber, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait rassurant.

Il s'écarta d'elle, lentement. Elle fit un pas en arrière, sans cesser de le dévisager, hésitant toujours entre la peur liée à ses souvenirs passés et le ressenti qu'elle avait de la réalité présente. Mordred avait été un maître de la dissimulation, il avait menti, triché, manipulé, assassiné tout en présentant à ses « amis » de Camelot un visage d'ange, et ce, pendant des années. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il ne jouait pas à un nouveau jeu ? Elle n'avait que son intime conviction, qui lui criait qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'être simple... mais qu'il l'était réellement. Elle essaya de faire abstraction du sorcier maléfique et regarda le garçon... elle réalisa soudain qu'il avait perdu sa serviette ; elle s'empourpra et détourna le regard. Il cligna des yeux avec l'air d'être totalement inconscient de la situation.

-Habille-toi, dit-elle, en faisant un geste en direction des vêtements. Et rejoins-moi au salon quand tu auras terminé.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Elle profita pour s'armer d'un couteau de cuisine au cas où et s'assit sur une chaise avec l'arme à portée de main. Quand il réapparut, il portait un pull et un jean et il était en chaussettes. Il avait plus l'air d'un enfant que d'un jeune homme à se tortiller d'un pied sur l'autre en l'observant de dessous ses mèches de cheveux en désordre.

-Viens ici, ordonna-t-elle en pointant du doigt la chaise qui faisait face à la sienne.

Il s'exécuta en silence en lui jetant de petits regards à la dérobée et lui dit d'un ton malheureux :

-Mordred est méchant ?

Il avait l'air pitoyable, et elle avait l'impression d'être une folle furieuse avec son couteau, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se comporter comme une sotte en se laissant endormir par son apparence innocente, parce qu'il lui fallait, en premier lieu, défendre son fils.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et dit d'un ton hésitant :

-J'espère que non.

Il la regarda avec espoir.

Elle soupira et articula du bout des lèvres :

-Merci de m'avoir rattrapée tout à l'heure. Et maintenant, dis-moi. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et répondit.

-La lumière ?

Gwen fronça les sourcils. Dans son ventre, un frémissement particulièrement éloquent se fit sentir. « La lumière » ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

-C'est Galaad qui t'a fait venir ? dit-elle, incrédule.

-Si Mordred est gentil Mordred peut rester, s'il te plaît ? dit-il, d'un ton désespéré.

Il se mit à se tordre les mains avec angoisse en guettant sa réponse.

-Je ne pense pas... commença Gwen, atterrée.

Le garçon se mit à pleurer à gros hoquets.

-S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il, l'Etoile a dit que si je suis sage je ne serai pas puni, et je promets d'être sage, je promets, je promets, je pro...

-Tu parles avec mon fils ? dit Gwen, stupéfaite.  
Mordred se tut.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son fils aurait-il attiré son meurtrier ici ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

-_Aide-moi, Galaad, parce que je ne te comprends pas._

Le garçon leva sur elle ses grands yeux mouillés et dit :

-Pardon ?

Gwen posa une main sur son ventre, et sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle revivait la morsure de l'épée qui avait retranché la vie à sa chair autrefois, elle revoyait son petit prince enchanté marcher vers elle les yeux remplis d'amour à l'intérieur de la Source. Elle regardait l'être qui jadis avait été un monstre et elle ne voyait qu'un adolescent simple d'esprit qui était malheureux comme les pierres.  
-Il t'a envoyé à moi... pour que je m'occupe de toi, réalisa-t-elle.

Mordred la regarda d'un air implorant.

-Tout ce que la Mère de la Lumière dit, Mordred fait, dit-il, avec véhémence, dans un effort manifeste pour arriver à s'exprimer. Mordred prend la douche, Mordred met les habits, Mordred s'assied sur la chaise. La Mère de la Lumière dit de monter à l'arbre et Mordred monte, dit d'attendre dehors et Mordred sort.

-Ecoute, Mordred...

-La Mère de la Lumière dit à Mordred de couper sa main avec le couteau et Mordred coupe, continua-t-il d'un ton désespéré. Je te montre...

Il avança sa main vers le couteau.

-Non ! dit Gwen, effarée.

-Mordred est méchant, dit le garçon en pleurs, en attrapant ses cheveux à pleines mains.

-Non, protesta Gwen, en attrapant ses mains pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Non, Mordred n'est pas méchant, mais...

-Mordred dehors ? demanda-t-il en la regardant piteusement.

_Oh ! Galaad, _pensa-t-elle. _Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, tu sais ça ?_

Il ne lui répondit pas. Mais elle sentit. La vague d'amour qu'il partait de son fils monter vers elle. Et bien sûr, Galaad était l'amour. L'amour qui grandissait en elle, celui de la Magie, celui de la Source. La Dame du Lac avait raison... il deviendrait un grand roi, et, si petit qu'il soit, il savait déjà très bien ce qu'il voulait. Et elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

-Arthur va être furieux, murmura-t-elle, avec un soupir. Allons. Suis-moi, je vais te donner quelque chose à manger.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen regarda Mordred manger son sandwich comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des semaines et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de lui.

Quand il eut terminé de manger il commença à la suivre partout comme un petit chien et elle réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas supporter ça pendant très longtemps. Ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute s'il était encombrant, mais il l'était, alors elle chercha alors à l'occuper à quelque chose d'utile pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes.

Elle découvrit bientôt qu'il ne fallait rien lui demander de trop compliqué mais qu'il s'acquittait très bien des tâches simples, alors elle le mit à laver les vitres, chose que même Merlin ne faisait jamais parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Vu le nombre de fenêtres dans la maison (et la vitesse à laquelle il travaillait) il en aurait jusqu'au soir et ce fut avec soulagement que Gwen s'assit pour essayer de réfléchir tout en l'observant à distance.

Alors, malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attendrie parce qu'il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de faire, et qu'il était tellement minutieux mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être distrait par les papillons ou par le bruit des voitures, et qu'il avait réussi à se mettre de la mousse jusque dans les cheveux, et qu'il semblait tellement jeune, et tellement innocent, et...

_Mère Source, _aide-moi, pensa-t-elle.

Tout à l'heure, il avait l'air malheureux comme les pierres, mais maintenant, il semblait satisfait. Il avait un grand sourire rêveur alors qu'il se battait en duel avec son éponge. Et Galaad voulait qu'elle garde ce grand jeune homme qui souffrait manifestement d'un handicap le condamnant à avoir autant de jugeotte qu'un enfant de cinq ans... mais son fils bien-aimé avec ses _porte _et ses _douche _avait-il la moindre idée de la charge que ça représentait ? Si vraiment elle décidait de faire ça, elle serait obligée de l'emmener partout avec elle et de le surveiller en permanence et ce n'était pas un travail provisoire, mais la tâche de toute une vie, àmoins de trouver une institution spécialisée où le placer, et...

_Evidemment que ce n'est pas envisageable, _soupira-t-elle, en réponse à la réaction choquée de son enfant.

Ce n'était pas envisageable, parce que, sorcier maléfique ou non, Mordred était de l'époque de Camelot et du peuple de Camelot et qu'il faisait partie de leur famille, la famille de ceux qui s'étaient réincarnés, et dont elle était la mère.

Il était hors de question de se débarrasser de lui, ou de le laisser errer dans les rues, parce qu'il était _des leurs _qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

-Petit prince, tu es un enfant terrible, dit-elle à son fils, en posant une main sur son ventre.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Mordred la regarda, couvert de mousse, et demanda avec espoir :

-Mordred est gentil ?

Comment diable avait-il réussi à se mouiller de la tête aux pieds en lavant les vitres ? Gwen le rejoignit et regarda son pull détrempé avec perplexité.

-Mordred n'est vraiment pas très dégourdi, dit-elle.

Il eut l'air désolé et répondit :

-Le pull est mouillé, l'éponge glisse.

-Le pull est mouillé, l'éponge glisse... Mordred est gentil, et moi, je suis foutue, dit Gwen avec philosophie.

Le garçon eut un sourire radieux. « Mordred est gentil », dit-il, avec bonheur, en se jetant dans ses bras comme un enfant de cinq ans, et ce fut là, qu'elle rendit les armes.

_Autant m'habituer tout de suite à être maman, _pensa-t-elle, vaincue.

Elle referma ses bras sur lui, l'entendit soupirer, et se dit encore :

_Maintenant, je vais être mouillée aussi...mais que ne ferait-on pas... pour l'amour de Camelot, comme dirait mon cher mari._

Elle sentit un véritable élan de bonheur la traverser, et pour la première fois, elle entendit distinctement dans sa tête la voix de son fils qui s'exclamait :

_Je suis fier de toi, Mère._

-Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à Galaad, émerveillée. Est-ce que nous pourrons parler ensemble... jusqu'à ta naissance ? Est-ce que tu parleras encore à ta naissance ?

Ils ne parlaient pas... pas vraiment. Il ne lui avait dit que ces quelques mots : _je suis fier de toi, Mère. _Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question à voix haute, espérant une réponse. Celle-ci ne vint pas de la manière escomptée.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mordred vit l'étoile grandir sous ses yeux, croisa le regard rempli d'amour du petit garçon sur le nuage qui émergeait de la lumière, et l'entendit demander :

-Aide-moi, Mordred, il faut que je parle à ma mère.

-_Comment ? _répondit-il timidement.

-Juste... laisse-toi faire, dit Galaad, d'un ton confiant, en le touchant du bout des doigts.

Et Mordred le laissa. Un bref instant, il sentit la magie l'envahir, et, dans la lumière, toutes ses pensées s'éclaircirent. Il croisa le jeune homme radieux que son prince deviendrait un jour, et ils se regardèrent face à face. Sous la forme qu'il avait empruntée, Galaad avait le même âge que lui, des boucles noires, un regard bleu étincelant, et il portait une armure blanche. Face à lui, Mordred se souvenait de tout, il était à nouveau une personne entière, et il ressentait à la fois de la honte, et du bonheur. De la honte à cause de tout ce qu'il avait détruit et du bonheur parce qu'il se tenait dans la lumière. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée, il n'aspirait plus qu'à lui consacrer sa vie.

La magie était si douce, si belle et si bienfaisante.

Il était comme mort sans elle.

Et il ne pouvait être avec elle.

Pourtant, il se tenait en elle, maintenant... mais comment était-ce possible ?

-Tu reviendras à la Source, à travers moi, lui murmura Galaad, le regard rayonnant. Je serai ton chemin, je serai ta vie, et ensemble, nous accomplirons de grandes choses.

Mordred secoua la tête.

-Toi, mon Seigneur et mon Prince, tu accompliras de grandes choses, car tu es un grand homme. Mais moi, je n'accomplirai plus rien, parce que je ne suis plus qu'un pauvre fou qui ne sait plus ni penser ni parler.

-Tu ne seras pas toujours ainsi, dit Galaad.

-La Source m'a condamné à tout jamais, souffla Mordred.

-La Source t'a condamné pour que tu apprennes de tes erreurs, mais elle a aussi accepté que je te rachète. Tu ne pourras jamais aller à elle si ce n'est à travers moi et tu ne pourras jamais retrouver ta magie si ce n'est à travers moi. Mais parce que tu as choisi de m'aimer tu seras réuni à la Source à travers moi, et toute la magie que tu me consacreras pourra couler librement à travers toi. Tu seras mon serviteur, mon frère et mon vaisseau, et les ténèbres n'auront plus de prise sur toi, parce que je t'ai racheté.

Mordred sentit des larmes rouler sur son visage astral. Il se souvenait de la solitude, de l'amertume et de la colère. Il se souvenait du désespoir, de la peur et de la haine. Il se souvenait de l'obscurité. Et des crimes qu'il avait commis autrefois. Mais en comparaison de l'amour qui émanait du prince, tout cela paraissait tellement insignifiant. Autrefois, il avait éprouvé de l'admiration pour le roi qu'était Arthur. Quand le soleil avait effleuré son armure et qu'il s'était dressé pour parler au nom de la justice, il avait retrouvé la foi avant de la perdre. Galaad n'était pas illuminé par le soleil. Il était le soleil lui-même.

-Je suis leur fils, dit Galaad, en lisant ses pensées. Le fils de ces trois personnes que tu as aimées, enviées et haïes. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait te sauver. Ma tante Morgane ne le pouvait pas davantage, bien qu'elle ait essayé de toutes ses forces.

-Je regrette tellement...

-Je sais.

-J'aurais voulu te connaître il y a des années de cela. Je t'aurais suivi où que tu ailles. Tu m'aurais empêché d'avoir peur. Tu m'aurais empêché de mal faire.

Galaad sourit et dit :

-C'est ce qui arrivera dans cette vie. Je peux te sauver, Mordred. Parce que le destin a fait de ma lumière le pendant de tes ténèbres, et que je suis l'enfant de la liberté, qui défait le destin lui-même.

-Fais-le, souffla le druide, d'un ton suppliant.

-Ce ne sera pas facile, dit Galaad.

-Ca m'est égal.

Modred mit un genou en terre devant lui et dit solennellement :

-Sous quelque forme que je soie, je ne te quitterai plus. Fais de moi ce que tu voudras, car c'est à toi que j'appartiens désormais. Si tu veux que ton serviteur soit un idiot et un fou, c'est ce que je serai. Si tu préfères qu'il soit muet, je ne prononcerai plus un mot. Et si tu veux me faire marcher sur la tête, mes pieds ne toucheront plus le sol. A compter de ce jour, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je m'en remets à toi. Tu es mon Seigneur et mon prince et je ne suivrai plus que ta lumière.

Galaad hocha la tête et répondit :

-Par ces mots, je te lie à moi. Par cette magie, je te consacre à mon service. Par ce serment, je promets de veiller sur toi.

Il posa une main sur le cœur astral de Mordred et conclut :

-Par cette marque, nous ne faisons pus qu'un. Dorénavant le mal que l'on te fait est le mal que l'on me fait, et le mal que tu causes est celui que tu me causes. Car toi et moi sommes frères pour l'éternité.

A côté du sceau qui avait été gravé sur l'âme de Mordred par la Source elle-même, à travers la main de Morgane et le pouvoir de Merlin, des siècles auparavant, apparut une nouvelle marque : un dragon couronné de cinq étoiles.

Ensuite, l'esprit de Mordred cessa d'être son esprit et ses mots cessèrent d'être ses mots, parce que Galaad avait achevé de descendre en lui.

Il se redressa, leva sur Gwen des yeux éclairés par une intelligence soudaine et lui répondit d'une voix douce :

-Non, je ne parlerai pas à ma naissance, Mère.

-Galaad ? dit Gwen, incrédule, en clignant des yeux face au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle le reconnaissait ; elle reconnaissait son fils ; mais qu'il était étrange de le voir habiter le corps d'un autre ! Pour elle, un seul instant s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait murmuré à voix haute : « est-ce que tu parleras encore à ta naissance ? ». Et voilà que le simple d'esprit qu'elle avait devant elle s'était subitement métamorphosé en... Galaad. Doté d'un autre visage, mais du même regard. Doté d'un autre corps, mais de la même prestance. Etait-il possible qu'une âme influe à ce point sur une enveloppe ? Elle avait vraiment le sentiment d'être devant une autre personne.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il, avec un sourire. J'ai demandé à Mordred de me servir d'intermédiaire, parce que c'est plus facile pour moi de m'adresser à toi intelligiblement de cette manière-là.

-Pourquoi lui ? demanda-t-elle, en secouant la tête.

-Parce qu'il a le don de me percevoir sous ma forme astrale.

-Astrale ?

-Magique.

-Je croyais qu'il était condamné à être séparé de la Source pour toujours ?

-Il l'est. Mais j'ai demandé à la Déesse qu'il puisse me percevoir moi, parce que c'était le seul moyen de l'aider, et elle a acquiescé à ma requête. Je veux que tu veilles sur lui comme tu veillerais sur moi.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu sais ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Que vous devez être très liés pour que tu puisses parler à travers lui ?

Elle eut un sourire tendre.

-Nous sommes très liés et tu ne peux pas parler à travers moi...

-Je ne peux parler par télépathie que quand je me se sépare brièvement de ma forme terrestre pour m'exprimer sous ma forme astrale, mais c'est un exercice compliqué même pour moi, et je ne peux pas m'y risquer trop longtemps. Il est plus sage que je communique avec toi par impressions, parce que je peux le faire sans être obligé de me dissocier de mon nouveau corps, et je ne dois pas m'en dissocier trop longtemps, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir y revenir.

-Ca doit être... étrange... pour toi..., murmura Gwen, en secouant la tête. La matérialité...

-Ca l'est, répondit-il, avec un sourire. J'ai passé deux mille ans à l'intérieur de la Source, j'ai étudié la magie avec la Triple Déesse... j'ai voyagé à travers le temps et l'espace... et maintenant, je suis un bébé minuscule à l'intérieur de ton ventre.

-A quoi est-ce que ça ressemble ? demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

-D'avoir un cœur qui bat à nouveau ?

Il secoua la tête.

-La vie est une chose merveilleuse, Mère, dit-il, avec joie. J'ai attendu pendant si longtemps de la retrouver. Et je veux que tu saches... que je sais... que tu t'inquiètes parfois... d'être enceinte de moi, parce que ce n'est pas comme d'être enceinte d'un autre enfant...

-Galaad...  
-Non, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.

-Je te fais confiance, mon âme, murmura-t-elle, en caressant ses joues.

Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, et elle était fascinée par l'éclat de son regard.

-Pendant la phase d'accoutumance avec ma forme terrestre, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me dissocier de mon nouveau corps, et dès qu'il sera mieux développé, je ne pourrai plus faire ce que je fais maintenant. Peu à peu, je vais m'intégrer à lui. Vers le cinquième mois, mes perceptions deviendront les mêmes que celles de n'importe quel autre bébé, quand je naîtrai, je serai un nourrisson comme les autres... à une exception près.

-Ta magie, devina Gwen.

Galaad hocha la tête.

-A partir du cinquième mois, je n'aurai plus de prise sur elle parce que mon âme aura complètement fusionné avec ma nouvelle enveloppe, et il risque de se produire... un certain nombre d'évènements...magiques.

-Est-ce que c'est censé me rassurer ? dit-elle avec un rire un peu nerveux.

-Tu n'es pas magicienne, mais nous avons un lien spécial ; si tu te concentres, tu pourras réussir à contrôler un certain nombre de ces évènements, tant que je serai en toi. N'aie pas peur... Merlin t'aidera.

-Il va faire mieux que m'aider... il va... faire ce qu'il a fait pour les autres, il va...bloquer les émanations, et...

Galaad eut un regard de compassion et dit d'un ton mi-désolé, mi-amusé :

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi simple.

-La magie, réalisa subitement Gwen. Oh mon Dieu. Tu es en train de faire de la magie alors que c'est impossible parce que le flux est coupé.

Il eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, et reconnut :

-Pas pour moi.

-Oh mon Dieu. Tu es... inséparable de la Source, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Merlin. Tu es...

Les yeux de Gwen se dilatèrent. Son fils était un prodige, n'est-ce pas ? A un mois in utero, il était capable de se désolidariser de sa forme physique pour se promener sous sa forme astrale, d'habiter un hôte par magie et de converser avec sa mère. Même Merlin n'avait pas fait ce genre de choses, elle en était certaine.

-Tu es incroyable, dit-elle, émerveillée.

-Tu diras à Merlin que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ? dit Galaad avec un sourire contrit.

-Pour les cheveux blancs que tu vas lui donner ? demanda Gwen, amusée.

-Je lui en donne déjà. A lui, et à Papa. _Neuf mois aux côtés d'une future maman ?_

-Tu n'as quand même pas vu ça, dit-elle, incrédule.

-Bien sûr que si ! J'étais en train d'essayer de leur expliquer que les manuels classiques ne risquaient pas de beaucoup les aider avec moi, c'est pour ça que tu ressentais des effets secondaires indésirables... ma tentative de communication n'a pas vraiment fonctionné, mais je me suis bien rattrapé aujourd'hui.

Gwen éclata de rire. C'était de la folie, et pourtant... c'était tellement Galaad.

-Ah, et... merci, pour Adrinial. C'était fantastique de pouvoir... le sentir si près. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir éclore !

-Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance pour que tu te souviennes de tout ça un jour ? demanda-t-elle, avec espoir.

-Quand j'arriverai à l'âge de raison, je me souviendrai de tout, y compris de ce moment. Mais... ça risque de prendre quelques années... alors, embrasse-les tous les deux pour moi en attendant. Et ne sois pas trop sévère avec Mordred, s'il te plaît ?

-Je veux bien m'occuper de lui... mais pas pour le restant de mes jours.

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Il a fait le vœu de me servir et je l'ai lié à moi. Quand le moment sera venu, son esprit lui reviendra, et il sera mon chevalier. Nous serons comme des frères, lui et moi. D'ici là, il t'obéira comme un fils, et tu seras sa mère. Traite-le comme tu me traiterais moi. Défends-le comme tu me défendrais moi. C'est à nous qu'il a fait le plus de mal, et c'est pourquoi nous devons le lui rendre en bien. C'est ainsi qu'il apprendra ce qu'est l'amour. Je te fais confiance pour être son professeur. Je n'imagine pas de meilleur professeur que toi en la matière.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit Gwen, avec un sourire.

Galaad l'embrassa sur le front, et souffla "prends soin de toi".

L'instant d'après, le regard de Mordred était redevenu ce qu'il était un peu plus tôt, vaquant, confus, et égaré. Il cligna des yeux et dit : « Galaad ».

Gwen sentit le fourmillement désormais familier se réinstaller dans son ventre et répéta en écho :

-Galaad.

Puis elle regarda Mordred, qui était couvert de savon, et elle soupira en disant :

-Allez, viens. Je vais te donner un autre pull et te faire un chocolat chaud, et ensuite... tu auras le droit de regarder des dessins animés. Je suis sûre que tu adoreras ça. Mais je te préviens, s'il faut que je t'amène avec moi au travail, il va falloir que tu apprennes à être sage, parce que si tu déboules en plein milieu du tournage en pleine prise de vue, le réalisateur risque de ne vraiment pas être content, alors quand je te dis de rester quelque part, tu m'écoutes, promis ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre (désormais classique).

-Mordred est gentil.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à le faire comprendre aux autres...


	61. Chapitre 60

**Julie : moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les "grands enfants" ;). Effectivement l'adaptation ne va pas être simple. Ca faisait longtemps, en même temps, que je n'avais pas chambardé le 22 Bayswater Road...**

**Tonksinette :merci :). J'essaie de maintenir le niveau, même si je m'égare parfois dans ma folie o_o. Comme là quoi. Ca me fait très plaisir d'entendre que la magie opère toujours :).**

**LolOW : En effet Mordred retrouvera sa magie mais à travers Galaad. Il pourra lui ouvrir un canal pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser quand il l'enverra en mission :). Quand ils seront grands tous les deux, bien sûr :). Sinon, que dire ma grande sinon que tu es un génie. Spéciale dédicace pour toi à la fin de ce chapitre car la scène était trop belle. J'en ai rigolé, merci pour l'inspiration :). N'hésite pas si tu en as une autre comme ça... **

**Tinette : eh oui car... MERLIN EST GENTIL, lol. En fait Merwenn le retour va encore frapper ;)**

**Ruby : merci pour ton retour ça me fait plaisir de te voir par ici :). Lancelot et Morgane vont subir une évolution dans ce chapitre ;) la belle manipulatrice dominatrice va trouver plus fort qu'elle pour une fois ;). Le surbookage de Merlin n'est pas près de s'améliorer. Pas facile tous les jours d'être le grand maître de la magie :)**

**Lily Anna : la première partie se termine avant la naissance de Galaad au moment où ils vont tous à la Source ;). Un peu après le BAC. Il faut qu'ils aillent rendre visite à Thusa et Freya elles ont des choses à leur dire :). Galaad ne fait rien comme tout le monde, il faut être prêt à tout avec lui ;).**

**Lele35 : le fils de ses pères et de sa mère XD. Il a son petit côté Arthur aussi ;). J'aime tous les persos, Mordred y compris, je me suis donné du mal avec lui dans la première partie, méchant, gentil, de nouveau méchant, mais à force d'être perdu... il a pété un plomb et "tout cassé", mais ce n'est pas le mal incarné... **

**Legend : Arthur sera privé d'Excalibur par sa grande soeur ;). Galaad plus puissant que Merlin aura une explication et je pense que vous l'aimerez beaucoup. C'est mon pied de nez spécial au 513, à la légende et à tout le reste. Et TOC ;). **

**Je m'excuse par avance, j'ai craqué. Surtout sur la conclusion du chapitre. J'ai claqué un fou-rire en l'écrivant. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais plus j'en fais une bande de fous et plus je les aime, c'est plus fort que moi. ET PUIS LOLOW C'EST D'TA FAUTE ! Allez, de l'indulgence... je vous ai fait du thriller, du vaudeville, du Lancegane, et encore du vaudeville, tout ça dans un seul chapitre ;).**

**CHAPITRE 60**

Quand Léon, Elyan et Perceval arrivèrent à la maison, après s'être retrouvés à la sortie du travail pour prendre un verre ensemble comme ils le faisaient très souvent quand leurs horaires concordaient, Gwen était en train de chercher quelque chose à l'étage, et Mordred était au salon, les yeux transformés en billes devant le Roi Lion. Elle n'entendit pas la voiture se garer dans l'allée, elle n'entendit pas la clé tourner dans la serrure. Par-contre, elle entendit distinctement le cri de rage que poussa Léon quand il tomba sur Mordred en rugissant :

-_LUI !_

Elle entendit ensuite Elyan se mettre à crier comme un fou :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma sœur ? Espèce de monstre ! Si tu lui as fait du mal je jure que je t'écorcherai vivant à la petite cuiller ! Le martyre que tu nous a faits souffrir avec ta saleté de magie noire ne sera rien en comparaison de la douleur que je t'infligerai ! Ce sera encore pire que le maudit serpent de Morgane à l'intérieur de sa boîte ! Ce sera comme si mille d'entre eux te mordaient tous à la fois ! Percy, attrape-le et fais-le parler _MAINTENANT._ Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour la sauver, il faut qu'on arrive à lui faire dire où il l'a enfermée...

-Il n'a rien fait, s'écria Gwen, en dévalant les escaliers pour foncer au salon. Il n'a rien fait, Elyan, je suis là, je vais bien je... oh mon Dieu Perceval !

Elle se figea face au spectacle de l'infirmier habituellement si doux qui avait soulevé Mordred par un pied et le tenait la tête en bas, le poing brandi en l'air, une expression de fureur totale sur le visage.

-Gwen ! dit Elyan, en se jetant à son cou, en larmes. Tu es là, tu es vivante, tu vas bien.

-Dieu soit loué, dit Léon, en tombant assis sur la chaise la plus proche.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, dit Elyan en lui palpant les épaules, les bras, les côtes pour vérifier qu'elle était entière. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tuée. C'est moi qui vais le tuer...

-Elyan, arrête, arrête, calme-toi ! s'exclama Gwen.

Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état de nerfs.

Elle lui prit les mains pour le canaliser et jeta un coup d'oeil à Mordred qui s'était recroquevillé en réflexe défensif, les pieds en l'air, la tête en bas.

Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, mais il avait l'air terrifié.

-Perceval, repose-le par-terre s'il te plaît, dit-elle à son ami.

-Non, dit Perceval, le poing toujours serré. Pas après tout ce qu'il nous a fait. Pas après le mal qu'il a causé à Camelot.

-Il a assassiné notre Roi, dit Léon, en se levant brutalement, pour se mettre à faire les cent pas. Il mérite de mourir sans même un procès.

-Arrêtez avec ça ! Arrêtez _immédiatement_ ! cria Gwen, complètement bouleversée, et un grand frémissement intérieur la traversa.

Les trois chevaliers se figèrent net, et la regardèrent d'un air terrifié. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi. Puis, elle _vit. _Autour d'elle... le mobilier du salon tout entier s'était _soulevé. _Le canapé flottait à dix centimètres au-dessus du sol, comme les chaises, la table, le meuble télé, l'étagère... et tous les objets qui étaient posés sur les meubles s'étaient également désolidarisés de leur support pour s'élever vers le haut, comme si les lois de la gravité terrestre venaient de s'inverser et que l'attraction se faisait maintenant vers le ciel.

_Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? _se demanda-t-elle, complètement chamboulée.

Elle décrispa ses poings serrés, s'efforça de retrouver son calme, prit une inspiration... et le mobilier revint à sa place.

_Au cinquième mois de grossesse, hein, _dit-elle intérieurement à son fils. _Au cinquième mois, tu parles. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à ce moment-là si ce genre de choses arrive maintenant ?_

_-_Perceval, dit-elle en regardant le géant.

-A vos ordres ma Reine, dit Perceval en ouvrant la main qui tenait Mordred à l'envers.

Le garçon tomba en tas sur le sol et se roula en boule, prostré.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous l'épargner ? demanda Léon, ivre de rage. Il s'est joué de nous. Il a menti, il nous a manipulés, il nous a faits des sourires hypocrites alors qu'il projetait de nous détruire depuis le début. Il a tué Arthur. Il a _tué _notre Roi.

-Je sais, dit Gwen, en s'agenouillant à côté du garçon qui respirait à toute vitesse, les yeux dilatés.

Elle se pencha sur lui et murmura :

-Mordred. Trésor. Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal en tombant ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Mordred, insista-t-elle, en lui touchant l'épaule. Mordred réponds-moi.

Il tourna lentement son regard vers elle et souffla :

-Peur.

Elle leva les yeux vers les trois chevaliers.

-Personne ne va tuer personne aujourd'hui. Je veux que vous vous calmiez tous les trois. Essayez...

Elle entendit le bruit d'une seconde voiture qui se garait dans l'allée. Elle espérait que ce serait Morgane et Lancelot. Morgane l'aiderait certainement à tous leur expliquer. Si c'était Arthur, Merlin, et Gaïus... elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'en sortir avec six détracteurs en colère à la fois... même avec l'aide de Galaad.

Un nouveau frisson monta dans son ventre.

_Debout._

L'urgence de l'impulsion était sans équivoque.

_-_Lève-toi, dit-elle à Mordred, en l'attrapant par le coude pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

Il se laissa faire, transformé en poupée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Elyan, en regardant sa soeur comme si elle était folle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aides ? Et comment se fait-il que tu soulèves les meubles ? A moins que ce ne soit lui qui...

-Peut-être qu'elle est possédée, dit Léon, en reculant d'un pas. Peut-être que c'est lui qui l'a enchantée, et...

-Léon, je ne suis pas possédée ! dit Gwen, indignée.

Le tableau qui était accroché face à elle tomba du clou et se fracassa par-terre.

_Oh non, _pensa-t-elle. _Galaad s'il te plaît arrête ça, ou nous allons avoir des problèmes.  
_

La voix de son fils lui répondit dans sa tête :

_-Ce n'est pas moi, Mère. C'est toi... _

_-Comment ça, c'est moi. C'est ta magie et tu es censé la contrôler, d'accord ?_

_-Je la contrôle. Essaie juste... de rester calme, d'accord ?_

-Elle est possédée, dit Elyan, en reculant précipitamment. C'est la faute de ce monstre, il l'a mise sous emprise, il...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, et évidemment, de l'autre côté se trouvait Arthur.

Gwen poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

La réaction de son mari ne se fit pas attendre.

-Tu as osé, dit-il, les yeux plissés de rage, et il bondit sus à Mordred.

-Non ! crièrent Léon et Elyan en s'interposant.

-Lâchez-moi ! s'exclama Arthur en les repoussant tous les deux et en fonçant en avant, les poings serrés.

Mordred eut un regard paniqué.

Gwen le poussa derrière elle par réflexe pour le protéger.

-Arthur calme-toi, dit-elle, en avançant vers lui en bouclier.

Mais Arthur ne la voyait même pas. Il était entièrement focalisé sur Mordred.

-Je t'ai laissé la vie sauve. Je t'ai laissé la vie sauve et toi, tu viens ici, et tu oses t'approcher de ma femme. Je vais te tuer pour avoir posé la main sur elle, je vais te...

-Arthur, dit Perceval en saisissant son Roi pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Reculez, de grâce, il a ses pouvoirs, il pourrait...

-... rien du tout, dit Merlin, d'un ton ferme, en s'avançant dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'a pas la moindre once de magie en lui, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Nous l'avons vu, dit Elyan, effaré. Il déplace les meubles, il...

-... va mourir, dit Arthur en réussissant à s'extraire de la poigne de Perceval pour se jeter sur Mordred.

Gwen connaissait son mari quand il était dans cet état. Rien ne pouvait arrêter Arthur quand il était vraiment hors de lui. Rien... sauf elle. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Une vie auparavant, dans la salle du trône, elle s'était interposée entre lui et Merlin, et elle avait tenu bon quand il avait frappé. Elle était prête à refaire la même chose maintenant. Galaad avait dit : "veille sur lui comme tu veillerais sur moi". Elle bloqua l'attaque avec la ténacité d'une mère louve, saisissant les poings de son mari dans ses mains pour l'empêcher de les utiliser.

-Arthur, assez, dit-elle, avec détermination.

-Guenièvre, tu...

-... ne lèveras pas la main sur lui, s'exclama-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Il la manipule, s'exclama Elyan.

Les yeux d'Arthur étincelèrent et il saisit les poignets de sa femme pour l'écarter de son chemin.

-Arthur ça suffit ! s'exclama la voix choquée de Merlin en le voyant empoigner Guenièvre.

Il se précipita entre eux deux pour les écarter l'un de l'autre.

-Je veux... dit Arthur, en regardant Mordred, qui se cachait derrière sa femme.

-Il n'a rien fait de mal, dit Gwen en secouant la tête.

-Il n'a absolument aucun pouvoir, la soutint Merlin en tenant Arthur à distance respectable de sa Reine pour éviter les accidents stupides. Quoi que vous ayez vu, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Alors, s'il vous plaît... essayons juste de nous calmer, tous, et de réfléchir tranquillement à...

-Guenièvre, écarte-toi de lui, cria Arthur, paniqué.

-Non, dit-elle. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé tes esprits.

-Toi, retrouve tes esprits ! Je t'en prie. Il pourrait te faire du mal. Il pourrait...

-Arthur, il ne peut pas, dit Merlin d'une voix forte. Je l'ai enchanté, tu te souviens ?

Arthur passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, en transe.

Enchanté.

Oui.

Il se souvenait.

Il hocha la tête, le front couvert de transpiration.

-D'accord, dit-il. D'accord. Mais je te jure, Guenièvre, que s'il a touché à un seul de tes cheveux...

-Je vais bien, s'exclama Gwen, d'un ton apaisant. Tout va bien. Mordred n'a rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui l'ai invité à entrer ici, et tout à l'heure... quand j'ai glissé dans la salle de bains, il m'a même empêchée de tomber...

-Comment ça tu as glissé dans la salle de bains, s'exclama Arthur, livide.

-Sur le carrelage, répondit-elle d'un ton plat.

-Guenièvre ! dit Arthur avec l'air d'être au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Et Mordred m'a réceptionnée, insista-t-elle. Tu vois qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le Mordred d'autrefois. S'il avait quoi que ce soit en commun avec lui, il m'aurait laissée me faire mal sans lever le petit doigt pour m'aider.

Arthur regarda son ennemi juré et s'étrangla de fureur.

-Pourquoi porte-t-il mon pullover !

-Parce que je le lui ai donné ! Ecoute, Arthur. Galaad veut que nous veillions sur lui.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que Galaad a à voir avec ça ! dit Arthur, abasourdi.

-C'est lui qui l'a fait venir ici, dit Gwen.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Derrière Gwen, la respiration de Mordred s'accéléra subitement, et, comme si la pression liée à ce soudain afflux de personnes agitées était arrivée en lui à son comble, il se mit soudain à hurler d'une voix tremblante :

-Mordred est gentil !

Puis il fondit en sanglots et il se mit à répéter sans fin : _Mordred est gentil, Mordred est gentil..._

-Regarde ce que tu as fait, dit Gwen à Arthur, d'un ton de reproches.

-Ce que _j'ai _fait ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu me reproches de vouloir te défendre !

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende ! dit-elle, furieusement.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, contourna le couple royal en pleine dispute conjugale, et attrapa Mordred par la main pour l'éloigner de la zone de conflit. Le garçon était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ses gros sanglots étaient un véritable crève-coeur.

-Ne panique pas comme ça, lui dit gentiment Merlin. Ils ne sont pas vraiment fâchés tous les deux ils ont juste... une divergence d'opinion. Il faut quand même dire qu'Arthur a des raisons d'être énervé contre toi, étant donné toutes les bêtises que tu as faites.

Il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et le tendit à Mordred pour qu'il s'essuie le nez. Puis, il lui frictionna le dos pour le calmer.

A quelques pas de là, la scène de ménage continuait.

-Pourquoi le défends-tu bec et ongles tout à coup ? criait Arthur.

-Si seulement tu me laissais t'expliquer ! criait Guenièvre encore plus fort.

De leur côté, les chevaliers tournaient en rond comme des lions en cage.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne l'a pas encore étranglé ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait ? dit Elyan, furieux.

-N'y en a-t-il pas un parmi vous pour se servir de ses yeux et se rendre compte que vous êtes en train de hurler après un garçon handicapé qui ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi vous êtes tous furieux contre lui ? cria Merlin hors de lui.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que la réalisation collective arrivait à retardement.

Gaïus, qui venait d'arriver à son tour, haussa des sourcils stupéfaits face à la scène.

-Non, mais c'est vrai, il est... plutôt mignon comme ça, dit Merlin, d'un ton désemparé.

-Mignon ? dit Arthur., incrédule. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle la manière dont il s'est amusé à te torturer la dernière fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Il souriait comme un sadique alors qu'il te faisait souffrir le martyre...

-Mais il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne maintenant, répéta obstinément Merlin. Il ne peut plus pratiquer la magie. Et depuis que je l'ai ensorcelé l'autre nuit, 'il ne peut plus nuire à personne même sans magie. Il aurait une réaction de mal-être physique rien qu'à l'idée d'écraser une mouche, ou une fourmi, sans même parler d'un être humain ! Passer à l'acte serait tout bonnement impossible pour lui, il est complètement inoffensif.

-Complètement inoffensif ? Il m'a quand même tué, lui rappela Arthur en hurlant. Et si encore ce n'était que ça ! Faut-il vraiment que je fasse la liste ? Il a agressé ma femme... il a assassiné mon fils dans le ventre de sa mère... il a attaqué mon royaume... il a failli détruire la Source de ta magie... il a arraché le cœur de la dragonne de Morgane... et assassiné tous vos disciples les uns après les autres... il a même tué Gaïus, bon sang !

Merlin le regarda d'un air implorant.

-Il a fait... des erreurs.

-Il a failli déclencher la fin du monde, dit Arthur, d'une voix grondante.

-C'est sûr que c'est une grosse erreur, fit Gaïus d'un ton abasourdi.

-C'était avant, s'exclama Gwen, en se rapprochant de Merlin. C'était une autre personne. Ce Mordred-ci n'est pas méchant, c'est... un enfant. Vous ne pouvez pas arriver ici et le bousculer dans tous les sens... où est votre humanité ?

Mordred regarda Arthur avec de grands yeux innocents et dit d'une petite voix :

-Mordred est gentil ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, dit Arthur d'un ton bouleversé au jeune garçon. Ca ne marchera pas, je ne me laisserai pas attendrir, tu en as beaucoup trop fait. Vous deux...

Il pointa le doigt sur Gwen et Merlin qui le dévisageaient exactement de la même manière et répéta stupidement :

-Vous deux...

Sa colère retomba comme un soufflé.

-Ne vous y mettez pas à trois, lâcha-t-il enfin, en sentant la faiblesse l'envahir.

-Oh, parfait, dit Elyan, excédé, derrière Arthur. On voit qui porte la culotte dans cette maison ! Le Roi ne décide rien, ce sont... les Reines qui gouvernent !

-Elyan... menaça Gwen.

-Je ne suis pas une Reine ! s'exclama Merlin, rouge pivoine.

-Et tu n'as pas à tenir des propos misogynes, renchérit Gwen.

Elle se retourna vers son mari :

-Arthur, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu as réagi comme ça parce tu as eu peur, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, je te le jure. Il a sonné à la porte, je l'ai envoyé prendre une douche, je lui ai fait un sandwich et je l'ai mis devant les dessins animés. Il est en adoration devant moi, il m'a sauvée d'une chute dans notre salle de bains... que veux-tu faire de lui, le renvoyer à la rue ? Ce serait cruel.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et maintenant c'est _moi _qui suis cruel. Le monde marche sur la tête.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ? dit Merlin en se mordant la lèvre.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas le chasser ! s'exclama Gwen.

Arthur secoua la tête, estomaqué, et s'efforça de faire le vide en lui-même pour regarder la situation d'un œil impartial, au-delà de toute rancune personnelle. En essayant de faire abstraction du fait que voir Mordred aussi près de Guenièvre lui était insupportable, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce jour affreux où elle avait été mortellement blessée en plein tournoi à cause de lui, et où il avait failli la perdre. Ce qui était vraiment très difficile pour lui, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, et l'idée que Mordred... _Mordred qui lui avait pris son fils, se trouve à deux pas de sa femme, _le rendait complètement fou. Quant à Merlin... pourquoi par tous les Dieux de la Création fallait-il que Merlin soit aussi gentil ? Avait-il vraiment suffi qu'il capte le regard de chiot abandonné du garçon pour qu'il oublie aussitôt la manière dont Mordred l'avait torturé sous cette maudite tente ? Arthur avait cru le perdre lui aussi ce jour-là. Il le voyait encore à genoux, aux prises avec le contact de la magie noire qui le mettait au supplice... Il n'y pouvait rien, tous ses sens étaient en alerte à voir ce garçon à côté des deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus, et son instinct lui criait d'y mettre bon ordre.

Mais il avait déjà vaincu son instinct, la nuit où Wildor avait failli tuer Mordred...

Il l'avait fait... parce qu'il s'était rappelé d'une chose essentielle, la seule qui ait une quelconque importance à ses yeux dès lors qu'il était question de cet abominable traître.

Morgane l'avait aimé autrefois, et elle tenait encore assez à lui pour vouloir qu'il vive.

Arthur prit une inspiration profonde et regarda son duo indestructible (décidément, toujours du même bord, quel que soit le sujet de la dispute) avec toute la fermeté dont il était capable.

-Je vais vous dire ce que je pense vraiment. Il y a une seule personne qui peut décider ce qu'il convient de faire de lui... et ce n'est aucun de vous deux.

-Est-ce que notre avis compte ? commença Léon. Parce que...

-Non, désolé, coupa Arthur. Le seul avis qui m'importe en la matière est celui de Morgane. Ce n'est pas la peine d'argumenter, ni de délibérer, ni de donner vos opinions, c'est ma sœur et elle seule qui aura le mot final dans toute cette histoire. Parce que si j'étais proche de quelqu'un comme elle l'a été de lui, et que cette personne m'ait traité comme il l'a traitée, en... brisant mon cœur, ma famille, mes rêves, et le travail de toute ma vie, j'aimerais qu'on me demande ce que j'en pense avant de lui donner le gîte, le couvert, et de me forcer à supporter son visage tous les jours. Et croyez-moi, je doute que...

A l'instant où il prononçait ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit, et Morgane apparut, escortée par Lancelot.

Un silence total tomba sur la pièce.

-Morgane, s'exclama Arthur en se retournant vers elle. C'est...

-J'ai entendu, dit-elle, d'une voix contenue.

Elle rejoignit son frère. Ils échangèrent un regard. Elle se tenait très droite et ses yeux étaient d'un calme presque surnaturel. Mais un éclair d'affection passa néanmoins entre elle, et Arthur, à l'instant où ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

-Je sais que tu as veillé sur lui quand il était à la rue, murmura Arthur. Et que tu l'as protégé quand Wildor a essayé de le tuer. Je sais que tu tiens encore à lui. Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que tu aies envies de supporter sa présence après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir. A ta place...

Morgane le regarda avec douceur.

-Petit frère, tu n'es pas à ma place, dit-elle simplement.

Elle regarda les occupants du salon qui la dévisageaient tous, dans l'expectative.

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Mordred.

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

Il cligna des yeux en réponse puis se tortilla d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Tu es ici, dit-elle, avec stupéfaction. Tu t'es lavé. Tu as passé la journée entre les quatre murs d'une maison sans avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Tu es immobile au lieu de faire les cent pas. Et tu écoutes ce qui se dit. Je suis contente, tu as fait des progrès.

-Mordred est gentil ? répondit-il, d'un ton hésitant.

Morgane eut un sourire las qu'il interpréta comme un encouragement et il demanda encore avec un regard plein d'espoir :

-Est-ce que tu m'as apporté un sandwich ?

Elle eut un rire.

-Non... pas aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle, en secouant la tête. Ni sandwich, ni chaussures, ni manteau, ni tente Quetchua...tu n'en auras plus besoin, maintenant que tu arrives à supporter d'avoir un toit sur ta tête. Sans compter que tu seras beaucoup mieux ici qu'à l'hôpital.

Elle regarda Gwen et lui demanda :

-Où l'as-tu ramassé au juste ?

-Nulle part, lui répondit son amie. C'est lui qui est venu jusqu'ici. Il a sonné à la porte.

-Impossible, dit Morgane en secouant la tête. Comment aurait-il trouvé la maison tout seul ? Il ne connaissait même pas l'adresse.

-C'est... ce que je voulais vous expliquer, depuis le début, dit Gwen à tous ceux qui étaient présents. Ce que je vous aurais expliqué si vous m'en aviez laissé le temps. Galaad l'a aidé. Il lui a montré le chemin.

-Galaad n'a certainement pas fait ça, dit Arthur, en secouant la tête.

Morgane fronça les sourcils, et fit taire son frère d'un geste de la main.

-Qu'est-ce que mon neveu préféré a derrière la tête ? demanda-t-elle à Gwen.

-Mordred est capable de le voir. Sous sa forme astrale. Galaad lui parle. Il dit... que Mordred sera comme un frère pour lui. Quand il sera venu au monde. Et qu'il pourra l'aider.

-C'est de la folie, dit Arthur, en secouant la tête.

-Arthur, l'interrompit Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

Morgane resta silencieuse.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Gwen, avec inquiétude, en faisant un pas vers la prêtresse. Je sais que c'est un peu brutal, j'imagine que tu dois être bouleversée de le voir débarquer comme ça. Mais...

-C'est très bien qu'il vive ici... s'il est d'accord pour rester, dit Morgane d'un ton calme en regardant son amie dans les yeux. J'ai passé des années à me demander s'il n'allait pas finir par se faire tuer à force d'errer sans but dans les endroits mal famés, je serai soulagée de le savoir à l'abri entre de bonnes mains. Et puis, c'est Galaad qui l'a fait venir... et je fais confiance à mon neveu. Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il a pris cette initiative, j'en suis certaine.

Elle regarda son frère stupéfait et dit :

-Tu m'as demandé mon avis, Arthur... je te le donne. Qu'il reste...

-Très bien, soupira Arthur.

-A une condition. Tant qu'il sera là, je veux qu'Excalibur soit sous clé et je veux garder la clé avec moi.

Arthur acquiesça en silence.

Il comprenait.

-Merci, souffla Gwen en regardant Morgane.

-Ne me remercie pas, reprit Morgane, d'une voix tendue. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais clarifier ici, devant tout le monde. Mordred n'est pas ma responsabilité. Je ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'il a pu faire autrefois mais je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie à m'occuper de lui sous prétexte que nous avons été amants il y a deux mille ans. C'est une charge que je ne porterai pas. Je refuse de le faire.

-Et personne ne te poussera dans ce sens, promit Arthur. Tu as ma parole.

-Je veillerai sur lui, promit Gwen.

-Comment ça ? répondit Arthur. Je ne suis pas _du tout _d'accord avec cette décision !

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..., les interrompit Morgane. Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Wildor.

Elle eut un dernier regard en direction de Mordred, puis, se détourna, et sortit sans un mot de plus.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot la rejoignit sur le pallier, alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver son calme, les yeux fixés sur le ciel.

-Vous n'avez pas rendez-vous avec Wildor, murmura-t-il derrière elle.

Elle chassa ses larmes d'un geste vif, et répondit :

-Non.

Autrefois, elle aurait préféré rester seule, mais les choses avaient changé dernièrement, et elle était contente que Lancelot soit là. Et qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui expliquer.

A l'intérieur, avec les autres, elle s'était montrée calme, et presque, détachée, mais intérieurement, elle était bouleversée.

Elle s'était occupée de Mordred à distance pendant des années, parce qu'elle avait eu pitié de lui, mais quand il vivait dehors, et qu'il ressemblait à un vagabond, elle était capable de faire abstraction du passé, parce que le jeune malade mental qu'elle essayait d'aider n'avait absolument rien en commun avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois.

Voir un Mordred lavé, habillé, et en tout points similaire au jeune chevalier qui avait décroché la lune pour elle l'avait ébranlée... parce que cette image avait fait resurgir le fantôme de quelqu'un qui n'existait plus. Qui n'existerait jamais plus. Et qu'elle regrettait encore parfois. Malgré la manière dont les choses s'étaient terminées entre eux, il était ce qui s'était le plus approché d'une histoire d'amour dans ses deux vies. Cette pensée la rendait triste, triste comme les pierres.

Lancelot hocha la tête, prit une inspiration, et lui dit :

-Venez. Je vous emmène dîner à l'extérieur.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Ce que j'aimerais savoir, moi, reprit Léon, c'est qui a soulevé les meubles du salon si Mordred est incapable de faire de la magie. Est-ce que Morgane...

-Ce n'était pas Morgane, coupa Gwen. C'était moi. Ou Galaad. L'un de nous deux, qu'importe.

-C'est impossible, dit Merlin en secouant la tête. La Source est bloquée, je serais incapable de mettre en place une dérivation pour Galaad même si je le voulais, il n'est encore qu'un minuscule bébé... et donc il ne peut pas utiliser la magie, ce qui serait le seul moyen pour lui de faire léviter les meubles, mais il ne pourrait assurément pas le faire même si la Source n'était pas bloquée puisque... ce n'est encore qu'un minuscule bébé qui... qui...

Gwen haussa les sourcils alors que la voix de Merlin s'éteignait lamentablement.

-Il ne fait pas... que léviter les meubles, dit-elle à son ami. Il...

-Quoi, dit Merlin, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh, Merlin, c'était magique, dit Gwen, en lui saisissant les mains. Il...il m'a parlé..

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _il m'a parlé, _dit le magicien d'un ton plat.

-Guenièvre, je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi, souffla Arthur, bouleversé.

-Je ne suis pas folle, mon amour. Je sais que ça peut paraître insensé, mais ça ne l'est pas. C'est notre fils, il est... juste... extraordinaire. Tu l'as vu comme moi dans la Source, tu sais que la magie peut faire des miracles. Galaad a attiré Mordred jusqu'ici. Visiblement, il lui apparaît sous la forme d'une étoile... et il m'appelle la Mère de la Lumière... et Galaad lui a promis que s'il était gentil... il pourrait soulager sa peine. Et il m'a envoyé lui ouvrir la porte... et il m'a demandé de lui faire prendre une douche.

-Galaad t'a demandé de...

-Il me parle, répéta Gwen.

-Depuis quand ? demanda Merlin abasourdi.

-Je ne sais pas. Il essaie depuis un moment mais je n'ai pu l'entendre pour la première fois qu'aujourd'hui. Il ne me parle pas comme il parle à Mordred... pas, avec des mots, plus... grâce à des impressions.

-Grâce à la magie, dit Merlin d'un ton plat. Il utilise la magie alors que la Source est bloquée.

La Reine hocha la tête.

Merlin s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait aller chercher une bouteille de whisky pour moi dans la chambre de Gauvain ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

-Qu'avons-nous dit à propos de l'alcool, Merlin ? demanda Gaïus.

-Comment mon fils pourrait-il parler, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique, dit Arthur, stupéfait. Il n'a même pas encore de bouche, il n'a été conçu qu'il y a un mois !

-Ce n'est pas seulement un bébé d'un mois, mon amour, répondit doucement Gwen. C'est un enfant de dix ans, et un jeune homme de vingt ans, et un magicien qui a suivi l'enseignement de la Triple Déesse pendant deux mille ans, et il est capable d'accomplir des prodiges. Il a fait passer son corps astral... à l'intérieur de Mordred, et nous avons _parlé _ensemble... comme... quand nous nous trouvions tous les trois dans la Source. Il a dit... qu'il perdrait cette faculté vers le cinquième mois de grossesse, et qu'à sa naissance, il serait un enfant comme les autres, et il a parlé... des évènements magiques qui se produiraient, et... il s'est excusé envers toi, Merlin.

-Je crois comprendre pourquoi, dit Merlin en hochant la tête, assommé.

-Je ne comprends rien, moi, à ce que tu racontes, dit Arthur abasourdi à sa femme.

-Tu es enceinte d'un magicien-né dont l'accès à la Source est certainement... identique au mien, dit Merlin. Ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas le bloquer. Ce qui signifie que nous allons nous retrouver tôt ou tard avec un bébé sorcier dont les pouvoirs vont s'exprimer librement. Ce qui signifie...

Gaïus soupira.

-Moi qui rêvais que tu ailles à l'université, dit-il, d'un ton résigné.

-Pourquoi Merlin ne pourrait-il pas aller à l'université ? demanda Arthur incrédule. Il va l'avoir, son BAC, avec toutes ces révisions, c'est certain ! Il a même eu 11 à sa dernière interro de maths...

-Parce que je vais être à plein temps plein la nounou du seul sorcier dont je ne pourrai absolument pas maîtriser les pouvoirs, dit Merlin avec un regard amusé vers Arthur. Et que je risque d'être débordé de travail à lui courir après pendant... disons les quatre ou cinq prochaines années ?

-Oh, dit Arthur, en arrondissant les yeux. Mais nous sommes à trois, et...

-... de nous trois, il n'y a que moi qui suis un magicien, lui rappela Merlin.

-Peut-être qu'il sera sage ? dit Gwen en se mordant la lèvre.

Merlin rit, et secoua la tête.

-Sage ? C'est un Pendragon, lui rappela-t-il, avec humour.

-Mais peut-être que parmi les disciples, quelqu'un pourra te prêter main forte ? proposa Arthur. Et puis, il y a Morgane, et...

-Arthur, dit doucement Merlin. Je suis le plus puissant magicien au monde et mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester un peu après ma naissance. Pas quand ma mère était enceinte de moi. Notre fils utilise son corps astral pour avoir des conversations avec sa mère par l'intermédiaire d'un hôte alors que sa conception date d'il y a quatre semaines.

-Oh, dit Arthur, en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

Il médita sur cette révélation puis lâcha :

-Léon... va nous chercher cette bouteille de whisky s'il te plaît.

-Quoi... votre réponse au problème, c'est de vous mettre à boire _tous les deux ? Bravo, vraiment, _dit Elyan. Je trouve que vous faites des pères très responsables. Nous n'avons même pas encore décidé quoi faire de lui, peut-être faudrait-il se décider avant d'être soûls ?

Il pointa le doigt sur Mordred.

-Morgane a dit qu'on le gardait, répondit Arthur, d'un ton fataliste.

-Parfait, dit Elyan, furieux. La troisième Reine a parlé, le Roi s'incline !

-Si tu veux, je te laisse ma couronne, et on ouvre les paris, dit Arthur à son beau-frère.

Elyan souffla dans son nez.

-Tu ne tiendrais pas deux jours, dit Arthur d'un ton plat.

-Moi, je lui donne deux heures, renchérit Perceval en riant.

-Moi, je vais chercher le whisky, dit Léon, en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Mordred est gentil ? s'exclama Mordred, d'un ton réjoui.

-Mordred a intérêt à être gentil s'il ne veut pas que je l'étrangle, menaça Arthur.

-Arthur, dit Merlin, d'un ton de reproches.

Arthur soupira.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, pour l'université, dit-il à Merlin.

-Il aurait fait un très mauvais médecin de toutes façons, soupira Gaïus. Merlin n'a jamais été un scientifique... c'est un artiste.

-C'est raté aussi pour les Beaux Arts, dit Merlin avec un sourire navré. Ca doit être mon destin d'être un échec professionnel à travers les âges. J'espère au moins que je serai une bonne babysitter.

-Peut-être que Morgane..., dit Arthur.

Merlin se tourna vers le couple royal, les embrassa d'un regard déterminé, et affirma solennellement :

-Je ne laisserais l'honneur de veiller sur notre fils à personne d'autre même si c'était une possibilité. J'ai passé ma vie à m'occuper d'un Pendragon, personne n'est mieux préparé que moi à en servir deux. Je suis sûr que je serai à la hauteur de la situation. Et je jure de prendre mon rôle de père...

-_Je _suis le père, lui rappela Arthur.

-... très au sérieux, continua Merlin.

-Est-ce que tu m'aideras aussi à m'occuper de Mordred ? demanda Gwen, d'un air implorant.

-Mère Source, viens à notre secours, dit Arthur en couvrant son visage de ses mains.

-Nous n'en sommes plus à ça près, n'est-ce pas ? dit Merlin, en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon qui souriait aux anges.

-Je t'achèterai un porte-bébé, grimaça Arthur à l'attention de Merlin.

-Prends-en un rose, pour faire plaisir à Elyan, répondit Merlin, avec un humour acéré. Pour qu'il soit assorti à mon tablier, _chéri. _Peut-être même que je sortirai les magnifiques pantoufles que tu m'avais offertes... avec leurs jolies oreilles duveteuses...

-Je crois que je vais prendre un whisky moi aussi finalement, dit Elyan en prenant la bouteille des mains de Léon, qui venait tout juste de revenir de la chambre de Gauvain. Léon, Perceval... vous en voulez ?

-Les anciens d'abord, affirma Gaïus d'un ton sans réplique.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane resta silencieuse au restaurant, sans appétit devant ses apéritifs.

-Vous avez été très généreuse, lui dit Lancelot, après un long moment. D'accepter qu'il vive dans la même maison que vous sans hésiter. Si quelqu'un m'avait fait autant de mal qu'il a pu vous en faire, je ne sais pas si j'aurais dit oui aussi facilement.

Morgane frissonna.

-Je sais que ça peut être difficile à croire. Mais autrefois... avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le côté obscur et qu'il ne devienne amer, méchant et cruel, il a été un véritable chevalier et un homme d'honneur. Un homme que j'ai aimé sincèrement. Je n'ai pas assisté à sa descente aux enfers, Lancelot. Je suis partie en voyage pendant une longue année, sans le prévenir que j'allais disparaître. Et quand je suis revenue... il n'était plus le même, et il était trop tard. Il était tellement jeune. Et je l'ai laissé seul. Nous l'avons tous laissé seul. Sur le trône de Camelot. Avec le poids de tout un royaume sur ses épaules. Alors qu'il était fragile... et instable. Arthur n'était pas là. Merlin n'était pas là. Gwen n'était pas là. Mais surtout, je n'étais pas là. J'étais la personne sur laquelle il comptait le plus. Et je savais que je représentais son équilibre, parce qu'il me l'avait dit. J'avais accepté cette responsabilité. Et je l'ai abandonnée en cours de route. Bien sûr, je devais accompagner Gwen dans son pèlerinage, mais j'aurais pu... faire autrement. L'informer de mon départ. Lui écrire en cours de route. Lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas complètement livré à lui-même. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

Lancelot secoua la tête.

Morgane eut un sourire triste et avoua :

-Par fierté. Parce que j'étais la grande prêtresse de la magie et que j'estimais n'avoir de devoirs qu'envers la magie. Je refusais d'être prisonnière d'un engagement, même envers un homme que j'aimais, je refusais d'avoir à me justifier envers lui, je préférais me considérer comme étant.. libre de partir, de revenir, de faire comme bon me semblait. Si j'avais été là, Mordred n'aurait pas commis les mêmes erreurs. Il ne se serait pas abandonné au désespoir. Il n'aurait pas cédé aux menaces des Saxons. A entendre son histoire, il pourrait être aisé de le traiter de monstre, mais je sais mieux que cela. Mordred n'était pas un monstre. Juste un orphelin qui cherchait une famille, taraudé par une vision de l'avenir qui le terrifiait. J'étais cette famille, parce que j'étais la seule à savoir qui il était vraiment, et en lui tournant le dos, je l'ai laissé seul avec le poids d'un secret qui était beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. C'est la peur qui l'a rendu fou, Lancelot. Pas la haine. Il a essayé de bien faire, et il a fait tellement mal, et je n'étais pas là pour lui dire qu'il commettait une erreur...

-Tu ne devrais pas te tourmenter ainsi, dit doucement Lancelot. Nous ne sommes plus à Camelot, nous ne sommes plus autrefois. Nous sommes ici et maintenant. Le passé est le passé.

Morgane le regarda avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'il passait ainsi au tutoiement lors d'un de leurs tête à tête, et ils en avaient eu un certain nombre depuis leur toute première soirée. Entre les sorties salsa, les représentations de théâtre, les soirées à l'opéra et les innombrables restaurants qu'ils avaient essayé ensemble ces dernières semaines, il aurait pourtant eu bien des occasions de franchir cette distance qu'ils avaient instaurée entre eux, mais il ne les avait jamais saisies. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'elle se confiait à lui ?

_C'est... plaisant, _pensa-t-elle. _Familier. Dans l'ordre des choses. _Comme il lui semblait dans l'ordre des choses de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait avec Lancelot, alors qu'elle aurait été incapable de confier ses états d'âme à qui que ce soit d'autre,parce qu'il avait une manière de l'écouter qui ne ressemblait à celle de personne d'autre. Il ne regardait ni ses yeux, ni sa bouche, ni ses seins quand il le faisait, il la regardait... elle. Et il lui donnait l'impression de se sentir... comprise.

Elle avait envie de lui parler de Mordred. Elle avait besoin de le faire. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qui elle était vraiment.

-Je ne parle pas d'autrefois. J'ai de la peine pour lui quand je vois ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui, Lancelot. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu lui épargner cela. Une éternité d'exil sans magie et un esprit demeuré. J'ai pitié de ce qu'il est et je pleure sur ce qu'il aurait pu être. Je pleure sur le jeune homme qui un jour m'a dit : ma vie n'est rien, si ce n'est avec toi.

-Ce jeune homme fait partie du passé, dit Lancelot. Aujourd'hui, Mordred est juste le garçon que nous avons vu tout à l'heure. Peut-être devrais-tu regarder sa simplicité comme une bénédiction. Les gens simples sont plus heureux que ceux qui ont tous leurs esprits pour réfléchir aux fautes qu'ils ont commises et aux erreurs qu'ils ont faites.

-Je devrais me réjouir qu'il soit un idiot ? dit-elle, incrédule.

-Mieux vaut être un idiot gentil qu'un sorcier maléfique, non ? rétorqua Lancelot.

Morgane secoua la tête.

-Il n'a pas toujours été un sorcier maléfique. Il était un chevalier de la Table Ronde. Et un amant extraordinaire. Tendre, passionné, généreux, dévoué. Regarde-le, maintenant. Il ne sera plus jamais l'amant de personne. Il ne sera plus jamais personne. Il ne sera plus jamais heureux.

Le chevalier secoua la tête.

-Tu te trompes. Il existe d'autres manières de trouver le bonheur qu'en devenant l'amant d'une femme. Autant de chemins qu'il existe de personnes.

Il se tut, la dévisagea intensément, puis dit:

-Morgane... ton problème ne vient pas de Mordred.

-Vraiment ? dit-elle, avec ironie.

-Non, dit Lancelot avec sérieux.

-Et d'où viendrait-il si ce n'est de lui ?

-De toi.

-Quoi ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille.

-Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu te comportes comme si tu étais responsable de tous les maux de la création, parce que pendant quelques années, autrefois... tu as embrassé un chemin fait de ténèbres. On dirait que tu cherches en permanence à racheter, non seulement tes propres erreurs, mais aussi, celles des autres. Arrête de faire ça, Morgane. Arrête de croire que le monde entier dépend de toi et qu'il t'appartient de le remettre seule sur les rails. Tu ne peux pas _tout _rectifier, tout contrôler, tout parfaire. Tu dois apprendre à lâcher prise... et à tourner la page.

-Je suis la grande prêtresse de la magie..., s'enflamma-t-elle.

-Tu as terminé ta rédemption il y a bien longtemps de cela à Camlann, quand tu as sauvé Albion au prix le plus fort. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que tu sacrifies ton bonheur à celui des autres parce que tu culpabilises encore pour des erreurs que tu as plus de cent fois réparées ?

-J'ai tué des centaines de personnes...

-Et tu en as sauvé encore plus.

-Je n'ai rien fait pour aider Mordred.

-Rien ? Et les sandwichs ? Et les chaussures ? Et les tentes Quetchua ?

-Ce n'est rien ça ! Tu ne m'as pas entendue, tout à l'heure ? J'ai dit qu'il pourrait rester mais que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui...

-... et tu l'as fait parce que le simple fait de le regarder te brise le cœur, et maintenant tu t'en veux. Mais Mordred a sa propre voie à tracer et ses propres fautes à expier, et tu ne peux pas le faire à sa place. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. Si tu as réussi à suivre ce chemin... pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas ?

-Parce que..., dit-elle bouleversée.

-Parce que tu es trop fière. Tu te crois meilleure que lui. Meilleure que tous les autres, dit Lancelot, avec humour, et tendresse.

-Non, pas du tout ! dit-elle, avec emportement.

-Oh ! Que si. Je te connais, pointa-t-il, amusé. Tu te reproches d'avoir fait des erreurs par fierté à l'époque de Camelot, mais tu n'as pas changé du tout sur ce plan-là. C'est quelque chose que j'admire chez toi... mais c'est aussi quelque chose qui t'empoisonne l'existence. Parce que cela augmente les responsabilités que tu penses devoir endosser. Morgane Pendragon, destinée à sauver l'avenir, la magie, les dragons, Merlin lui-même...

Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler ainsi.

-Lancelot Dulac !

-Tu es en colère parce que je te parle franchement ? Mais n'est-ce pas ce que sont censés faire les amis ?

-J'ai sauvé l'avenir, la magie, les dragons _et _Merlin !

-Et tu as choisi de le faire seule parce que tu croyais ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus seule. Arthur et Merlin sont là. Tes disciples sont là. Les autres magiciens sont là. Et Galaad est là. Gwen dit qu'il va aider Mordred... peut-être retrouvera-t-il la lumière. Peut-être sera-t-il heureux à nouveau. Qui es-tu pour en juger ?

-Je...

-Tu es arrogante, et convaincue de tout savoir sur tout, dit Lancelot avec amusement.

Les yeux de Morgane étincelèrent.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me transformer en cafard ?

-Ne me tente pas...

-Tu ne peux pas, dit-il tranquillement. Nous sommes dans un lieu public et votre charte vous interdit d'utiliser la magie devant des non initiés. Mais même si nous étions seuls.. Merlin ne te laisserait pas faire, et tu as beau être la grande prêtresse Morgane Pendragon, _il _est le maître de la magie. Je doute beaucoup qu'il t'autorise à métamorphoser en blatte l'un de ses amis les plus chers.

Il la provoquait !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux dilatés de stupeur.

Il se pencha vers elle et dit à mi-voix, presque avec espièglerie :

-Ce genre de menace... fonctionne sur un Gauvain... pas sur un Lancelot.

Elle était abasourdie par tant d'effronterie.

-Et quel genre de menace fonctionne sur un Lancelot ? demanda-t-elle, tentée de l'apprendre.

Il prit une gorgée de vin et répondit :

-Aucune.

-Aucune, répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Morgane, affirma-t-il.

-Alors tu es un idiot, comme Mordred, répondit-elle aussitôt.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas peur ?

-Non.

Elle le regarda à la dérobée.

-Si.

Il eut un sourire tendre.

_-_Ce n'est pas que j'ignore ce dont tu es capable. Je le sais mieux que personne. Mais je sais aussi que tu redoutes ton côté sombre bien plus qu'il ne pourra jamais m'effrayer. Et je sais que, bien que tu te vantes d'être une sorcière sans cœur, tu en as un, et il est immense. Peut-être crains-tu que trop de gens s'en aperçoivent... mais tu ne devrais pas être terrifiée à ce point-là que tes amis soient capables de s'en rendre compte.

Elle resta... juste... sans voix par la manière dont il venait de lui dire ça.

Comme s'il commentait la composition florale qui était posée sur la table devant lui.

Depuis combien de temps attendait-il de lui dire toutes ces choses ?

Depuis combien de temps l'étudiait-il sans qu'elle le sache ?

Et comment était-il arrivé à percevoir tant de vérités sur elle ?

Il n'était qu'un homme.

Il n'était...

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être ainsi, dit-elle, estomaquée.

-Quoi... parce que je suis serviable et gentil, tu crois que mes talents se bornent à faire la cuisine et à ouvrir la portière de la voiture, et que je n'ai pas d'yeux pour observer les gens auprès desquels je vis ? Parce que je suis poli et bien élevé, tu penses que je n'ai aucun sens de la répartie, et que je ne suis pas capable de te tenir tête quand tu fais fausse route...

-Je n'ai... jamais dit ça, protesta-t-elle, médusée.

-Mais tu l'as pensé.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Il eut un sourire et dit :

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Pour te le prouver, je t'emmène voir Madame Butterfly à l'opéra ce soir.

Morgane secoua la tête, totalement déstabilisée.

- Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de moi comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que c'est dans ma nature d'être un chevalier servant, dit-il, avec humour. Et bien que tu te défendes d'en avoir besoin... je pense que ça peut être très utile en certaines circonstances.

-Sérieusement, Lancelot, insista-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea en silence.

-Le soir où Arthur et Guenièvre se sont retrouvés, pourquoi t'es-tu occupée de moi ?

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel, mentit-elle.

-Tu m'as attrapé par le bras, tu m'as entraîné sur la piste de danse. Tu as été charmante et spirituelle et tu ne m'as pas laissé seul un instant pendant toute la soirée. Alors. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Pour racheter la culpabilité que tu ressens d'avoir terni mon nom et mon destin dans notre première vie ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Parce que tu méritais mieux que d'être abandonné à ta tristesse.

-Et tu mérites mieux que de te complaire dans l'image que tu veux donner de toi-même par pure fierté.

Il soupira.

-Je t'ai pas connue à Camelot, pas vraiment. Mais dans cette vie, Morgane, je te vois. Et j'aime ce que je vois. J'aime... ta complexité, ta prétention, ton charme, ton esprit, ta maîtrise de toi, ton élégance. J'aime te regarder jouer les méchantes sorcières pour éviter que les gens ne t'approchent de trop près et t'observer tandis que tu essaies de réparer tous les maux du monde en secret. J'aime que tu soies capable d'éblouir qui tu veux en étant simplement toi-même, mais que tu préfères rester en retrait si souvent. J'aime que tu sois une femme de pouvoir en apparence, et une femme de cœur en vérité.

Morgane détourna les yeux, bouleversée.

-De quoi as-tu peur? lui demanda Lancelot, sans la lâcher des yeux.

-De toi, répondit-elle brusquement, en lui renvoyant son regard. J'ai peur de toi, Lancelot.

Elle se sentait si vulnérable, tout à coup.  
Personne ne l'avait jamais poussée dans ses retranchements comme il venait de le faire.

Elle pensait à toutes ces soirées où ils s'étaient contentés de goûter l'instant présent ensemble. Un bon verre de vin, un bon repas, une bonne discussion. Le théâtre de Shakespeare. Les figures qu'ils répétaient pour le concours de tango. Les longues marches au bras l'un de l'autre dans les rues de Londres.

Les bons moments sans conséquences étaient devenus davantage peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, alors que le respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre augmentait.

Elle pensait au jour où il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il allait cesser de l'inviter parce qu'il n'avait plus de quoi payer les sorties, et à la manière dont il avait accepté qu'_elle _l'invite même si ça allait contre tous ses principes. Parce qu'il avait plus envie de passer du temps avec elle qu'il ne tenait à ses principes. Elle pensait à la manière dont elle avait glissé son portefeuille à l'intérieur de sa poche pour qu'il l'y trouve au moment de régler la note, et au regard qu'il lui avait lancé quand c'était lui qui avait fini par tendre les billets à la serveuse. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de toutes ces choses, ils les avaient juste faites. Un soir, quand tous les autres étaient couchés, ils s'étaient retrouvés au salon parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de dormir et ils avaient lu de la poésie. Chacun leur tour, à voix haute. Elle était assise dans le canapé et il était installé sur le fauteuil. Et ils avaient passé sept heures à savourer les rimes des poètes romantiques. Quand elle avait dû partir au travail, après une nuit blanche, elle était juste... heureuse. L'esprit plein et reposé et les yeux rêveurs. Les images qui dansaient dans sa tête étaient remplies d'évasion et de liberté.

Le week-end qui avait suivi, elle avait vu qu'il allait mal et elle avait réussi à lui faire dire que ses associés au Kivu n'avaient même plus de quoi acheter de l'essence pour le groupe électrogène du dispensaire. Elle avait eu envie de crier. Mais elle avait fait mieux. Elle l'avait entraîné avec elle en lui disant : « il y a toujours des solutions ». Et ils étaient partis faire la quête. Avec des boîtes en fer blanc. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire une chose pareille, mais elle s'était invitée chez les gens au porte à porte, en leur montrant des photos. De ces enfants qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés mais qu'elle connaissait à travers ce qu'il lui en disait parce qu'il parlait d'eux si souvent. Henriette, Kenza, Léonie... les trois fillettes orphelines que Maman Joséphine élevait comme ses propres enfants, et qui avaient élu domicile au dispensaire. Darlène, qui avait perdu son bras droit mais qui avait toujours la langue si bien pendue. Emilien qui allait au collège à plus de quinze kilomètres sur sa bicyclette rouillée parce qu'il voulait devenir médecin comme Grégory, qui aurait pu travailler dans un hôpital de Londres et gagner un excellent salaire mais préférait manger des spaghetti à la sauce tomate tous les jours dans un coin perdu du Congo parce que c'était là-bas qu'il se sentait le plus utile.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Lancelot la regardait, et ses yeux lui disaient merci.

Mais il n'avait pas à lui dire merci. C'était elle qui avait envie de le remercier, d'être l'homme qu'il était, un homme qui lui redonnait confiance dans ce que pouvaient être les hommes, un homme qui l'inspirait et qui lui donnait envie de donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

Bien sûr qu'elle était terrifiée.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de Lancelot dans sa vie autrefois, mais que maintenant qu'elle avait découvert ce que c'était d'en avoir un... elle ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête.

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne... je n'ai jamais voulu dépendre de personne... mais ces dernières semaines... les choses ont changé, dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Je pense à toi, Lancelot. Quand j'ai envie de passer un bon moment ou quand j'ai un souci qui me préoccupe, ou quand j'ai une idée stupide qui me traverse l'esprit, ou quand j'ai besoin de courage pour affronter la journée... je pense à toi. Et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, parce que... tu sais rester silencieux, et tu sais danser, et bon sang ! Tu sais aussi parler comme tu viens de le faire, et _personne _ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. Et tu fais toutes ces choses, qui font que tu _es _toi. Et je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi, parce que si je le fais, tu vas souffrir à cause de moi...

-Tu es arrogante, à nouveau, si tu penses avoir le pouvoir de me faire souffrir, lui répondit Lancelot, avec douceur.

Elle eut un rire.

-Je suis arrogante. Je suis une Pendragon.

-Regarde-moi attentivement, et dis-moi ce que tu vois, la pria-t-il.

Elle obéit. Elle regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face, calme, confiant, mais dénué d'arrogance, le regard sombre, et cependant rempli de lumière.

-Je vois un chevalier, dit-elle, sans hésiter.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Un chevalier. Pas un enfant. Ni une âme égarée. Ni un homme instable, ou fragile. Je sais qui je suis. Je sais où je vais. Je sais ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me faire perdre mon cap, ni celui de me faire perdre la tête. Mais plus qu'un chevalier, à l'instant où je te parle... je suis quelqu'un qui t'aime telle que tu es.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

-Tais-toi, cria-t-elle, hérissée.

-Ne bondis pas comme ça, dit-il, en riant. Ce n'est pas une _déclaration _!

-Vraiment, et qu'est-ce donc alors ? demanda Morgane, terrifiée.

-La vérité, dit-il, en lui adressant un regard franc.

-Je ne suis...

-Pas à la recherche d'un mari, ni d'un compagnon, ni d'un amant, oui, je sais, dit-il, en roulant des yeux. Ai-je dit que je voulais être quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Morgane lui adressa un regard de bête traquée.

-Alors pourquoi t'exclamer alors que tu m'aimes telle que je suis ?

-Pourquoi être persuadée que ce soit impossible ?

-Pourquoi m'accuses-tu de me sacrifier pour les autres alors que tu agis perpétuellement de la même manière en reniant tes propres envies ?

Il sourit.

-Pourquoi es-tu si convaincue que j'ai envie de toi ?

-Tu as dit...

-J'ai dit que je t'aime telle que tu es, répéta-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, et elle se sentit aussitôt stupide d'avoir dit ça, mais c'était lui qui l'avait provoquée.

-Non, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle, vaguement offensée.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Parce que je préfère déchiffrer tes pensées autour d'un bon repas et t'emmener ensuite à l'opéra. Pourquoi penses-tu que les hommes sont tous les mêmes, et qu'ils ne s'intéressent qu'au sexe ?

-Parce que...

-C'est ta façon habituelle de leur jeter de la poudre aux yeux avant de te débarrasser d'eux comme d'une paire de chaussettes sales, compléta Lancelot pour elle.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Terrible avec les hommes ? dit-il avec amusement.

-Arthur..., commença-t-elle.

-Avec ceux qui ne sont pas ton frère, ou Merlin, ou tes disciples, précisa Lancelot. Avec tous les autres, ceux que tu traites comme des objets ou des pantins et que tu aimes manipuler et gouverner parce que tu es cent fois plus intelligente qu'ils ne le seront jamais.

Morgane referma la bouche.

-Mais tu n'as pas fait ça avec moi.

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Parce que... tu es... toi, dit-elle.

-Je suis ton ami, Morgane. Et je suis ton égal, dit Lancelot, en s'inclinant vers elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour ça. Accepte-le. Accepte le fait que je t'aime, et que tu puisses compter sur moi. Accepte le fait que tu ne joues avec moi que dans la mesure où je t'y autorise. Accepte le fait que je te voie telle que tu es et non telle que veux paraître aux yeux des gens. J'aime cette fille-là. Celle qui danse le tango comme aucune autre et qui fabrique une étiquette pour la coller sur une boîte en fer parce qu'elle sait que rien ne lui résistera, pas même le porte-monnaie des gens qu'elle obligera à s'ouvrir pour la bonne cause. Celle qui veille sur ses disciples et qui tyrannise les chevaliers de son frère et qui protège sa famille. Celle qui joue à être au-dessus des règles et celle qui cache qu'elle a un cœur. Accepte le fait que j'aie de l'esprit, en plus d'être serviable.

-De l'esprit.

Morgane rit, et secoua la tête. Quand elle tourna son regard vers Lancelot, il était plein de larmes.

-Tu es l'homme le plus intelligent,le plus sage et le plus perspicace que j'aie jamais rencontré, dit-elle. Tu as une maturité et une finesse d'analyse qui m'émerveillent à chaque instant. Et qui plus est, tu es généreux, et _bon. _Quand je suis avec toi, je ne m'ennuie jamais un seul instant, et si je pense à toi, c'est parce qu'une conversation avec toi est plus passionnante à mes yeux que toutes les ébats enflammés que j'ai pu connaître en l'espace de deux vies. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour. Mais... tu es meilleur que le sexe, Lancelot.

-Merci, dit-il, avec un léger sourire.

-Je peux être moi-même avec toi. Tu me donnes l'impression... d'être meilleure.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, souffla-t-elle. Je veux que tu sois là pour m'emmener au restaurant quand je me sens triste et que tu me dises quand je suis arrogante. Je veux que tu me fasses danser et que tu m'entraînes au théâtre et à l'opéra. Je veux pouvoir te dire quand quelque chose me pèse et sentir tes yeux sur moi quand je fais de la magie, remplis d'admiration parce que tu aimes me voir travailler avec le pouvoir même si tu ne comprends absolument rien à la manière dont je m'y prends. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme mon père n'a jamais été capable de le faire, comme le frère aîné que je n'ai jamais eu et comme un ami sur lequel je pourrai compter quoiqu'il arrive. Je n'ai jamais été comme Arthur, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie qui.. pense à moi avant de penser à tout le reste. J'aime ma liberté... mais je n'aime pas plus la solitude que n'importe qui d'autre. Je veux pouvoir penser que tu seras là pour moi dans un mois, dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, et me dire que ce sera la même chose de mon côté. Je veux sentir... que pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis importante pour quelqu'un. Non, à cause de mes pouvoirs, non, par devoir, non, parce qu'il s'agit de ma famille, mais juste... parce que cette personne voit en moi quelque chose que personne n'avait encore été capable de voir jusqu'ici...

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Tu me rends meilleure et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Lancelot prit sa main dans la sienne et lui dit :

-Morgane. Ca ne s'arrêtera pas.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda-t-elle. Ce que je suis prête à t'offrir n'est rien et je n'ai rien de plus à donner. Tu devrais être marié à une femme qui t'aime, avoir une maison, des enfants...

-Ce n'est pas ça ma vie, tu le sais.

Elle hocha la tête.

Elle savait.

Elle voyait les étincelles qui dansaient dans ses yeux quand il parlait de l'Afrique. De ses enfants. De son travail.

-Je t'aiderai à trouver le moyen de repartir là-bas, et de régler les problèmes de l'association. Je te le promets.

-Tu vois, dit-il. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.

-Parce que tu sais que je ne te retiendrai pas ?

-Parce que je sais que tu m'encourageras à partir quand le moment viendra.

-C'est vrai, lui dit-elle.

-Et que tu me rappelleras vers toi sans hésiter quand tu auras besoin de me voir. Et tu sais...

-Que tu viendras ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je sais, dit-elle.

-Morgane... je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui soit comme toi. Personne qui ait autant de goût en matière de cuisine, ni qui aime sincèrement le théâtre ou l'opéra autant que moi. Tu ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je raconte quand je te parle de l'Afrique contrairement aux trois quarts des gens que je connais... tu l'es vraiment. Je suis fasciné par ta magie et je trouve magnifique ce que tu arrives à faire avec elle. Tu es charmante et insupportable en même temps et que c'est un mélange qui me stupéfie mais plus que toute autre chose, tu es une fée, et tu danses ta vie. Rien ne te résistera jamais, je le sais. Tu arriveras toujours à faire tout ce que tu voudras. Tu réussiras toujours dans tout ce que tu entreprendras. Il y a cette force en toi... qui fait peur aux autres, mais qui fait que je t'admire... et que j'ai envie de t'impressionner. Et quand nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai envie d'être nulle part ailleurs. Parce que je me sens bien avec toi, et que je n'ai rien à te prouver.

Elle s'accrocha à sa main, plus fort et dit :

-C'est vrai.

-N'aie pas peur d'être importante pour moi. Tu es mon ange.

Elle se mit à trembler.

-Tu es le mien, dit-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Il passa son bras autour d'elle, et elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait dans aucune de ses deux vies : l'espace d'un moment, elle s'autorisa à cesser d'être forte, et elle pleura, sur son épaule. Il la tint simplement, contre lui, sans l'étouffer, sans la lâcher, et elle comprit que c'était juste, sa manière de l'aimer_. _Elle sentait son amour monter vers elle et il faisait couler ses larmes, parce que cette étreinte était celle qu'elle aurait voulu avoir de son père quand elle était une jeune fille effrayée, de sa sœur quand elle avait tout abandonné pour la suivre, de son frère lorsqu'elle était noyée dans les ténèbres, de l'ami loyal qu'elle aurait voulu susciter mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de découvrir, et de l'égal qu'elle avait fini par trouver, non, parmi les magiciens qu'elle considérait comme ses pairs, mais en la personne d'un homme _bon, _qui venait à lui seul contrebalancer les armées de pois chiches qui existaient en ce bas monde.

-Mon ami, dit-elle, lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de larmes.

-Je suis là, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

-Je suis là aussi, dit-elle, en hochant la tête.

-Je sais, répondit-il, avec un sourire.

Elle prit une inspiration et souffla :

-Ne me lâche pas.

-Jamais, lui répondit-il solennellement. Je te tiens, mon ange. Serrée dans mon cœur et libre comme l'air.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il était tard au 22 Bayswater Road.

Arthur dormait profondément, Merlin et Gwen dans ses bras, quand soudain...

-LES SALAUDS, JE N'ARRIVE PAS A LE CROIRE ! s'écria Gauvain dans la chambre d'à côté. Regarde Mithian, on a été victimes d'un cambriolage et ils ont embarqué toute ma réserve de whisky ! Ma collection d'Ecosse... _TOUS MES HORS D'AGE ! _Il faut qu'on aille porter plainte !

-Chez les mêmes flics qui nous ont arrêtés pour avoir couché au volant ?

-Arrête, Princesse, Léon va nous faire ça vite fait bien fait ! LEON ! LEON ! LEON REVEILLE-TOI. A QUOI CA SERT QU'ON AIT UN FLIC DANS CETTE MAISON SI C'EST POUR QUE LES VOLEURS Y RENTRENT COMME DANS UN MOULIN ?

-OH LA BARBE GAUVAIN ! cria Elyan dans la chambre opposée. Léon est en plein coma éthylique, il ne risque pas d'émerger ! C'est nous qui l'avons bu ton whisky, et si tu avais été là tout à l'heure, crois-moi, tu ne te serais pas privé d'en descendre une bouteille ! Et puis arrête de brailler, tu vas réveiller tout le reste de la maison, et les gens normalement constitués travaillent LE MATIN, pas entre huit heures du soir et minuit !

-Mauvaise langue, l'after a duré jusqu'à trois heures, répondit Gauvain. Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à dire à Lancelot de dire à Morgane d'ouvrir un couloir magique pour l'Ecosse et vite fait, parce que je veux que ma réserve soit refaite demain à la première heure !

La voix de Morgane s'éleva depuis la chambre des garçons.

-GAUVAIN, EST-CE QUE TU TIENS VRAIMENT A TERMINER TRANSFORME EN BLATTE ?

Arthur, une fois n'était pas coutume, se redressa sur son séant, pleinement réveillé et brailla avec fureur :

-Mais taisez-vous tous, bande d'idiots ! Vous allez réveiller...

Trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et une voix pleine d'espoir s'éleva dans le noir :

-Mordred est gentil ?

-Ah, non, protesta Arthur, à bout de nerfs, en repensant à tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour convaincre Mordred de dormir _de l'autre côté de la porte. _Ca suffit maintenant, ouste, dehors ! Mordred... couché. Je te préviens...

Peine perdue. Un poids mort vint s'écraser sur le lit, tombant par-dessus Arthur et Merlin.

-Aïe ! fit Merlin, bonne nature jusque dans les réveils violents. Mordred... ce que tu peux être lourd...

-Mordred est gentil...

-Mordred n'est pas gentil ! Mordred est un sale gosse ! C'est un lit trois personnes, pas quatre, et c'est le mien, alors va-t'en d'ici tout de suite ! ordonna Arthur, en cherchant à l'écarter.

-Mordred est méchant ?

-Mordred va se prendre Excalibur en travers de la tête à vitesse grand V s'il ne retourne pas se coucher dans son coin TOUT DE SUITE, dit Arthur en bataillant avec le garçon qui prenait ses aises.

-Ah non, pas Excalibur, dit Merlin, paniqué, en se redressant à son tour. Arthur, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Merlin, elle est rangée et la clé du coffre est avec moi, lança Morgane de l'autre côté de la cloison.

-J'aimerais dormir, dit Gwen, d'une voix fatiguée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde parle de Mordred ? demanda Gauvain.

-PARCE QU'IL EST DANS MON LIT, rugit Arthur.

-VOUS ETES A QUATRE MAINTENANT ? JE N'ARRIVE PAS A LE CROIRE, s'indigna Gauvain.

-J'aimerais dormir, répéta Gwen un peu plus fort.

-Dis ça à ton idiot de fils adoptif, répondit Arthur en donnant des coups de pied dans le vide pour faire tomber Mordred du lit.

-Aïe, fit Merlin en se faisant frapper au passage. C'était moi, ça, Arthur ! Je ne suis pas un punching ball, je... aïeuh !

-Désolé, Merlin, ce n'était pas pour toi, j'essaie de dégager l'autre poids mort qui...

-MORDRED EST GENTIL !

-Mais oui, Mordred, tu es gentil, dit Merlin. Si tu pouvais juste te décaler un peu... tu serais encore plus gentil...

-Mordred, trésor... va te coucher de l'autre côté de la porte et ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher demain matin, ordonna Gwen d'une voix ensommeillée.

Mordred repartit docilement, et la porte se referma dans un grincement.

Arthur fourra son nez dans les cheveux de sa femme. Merlin posa sa joue sur le dos d'Arthur. Gauvain mit un oreiller sur sa tête en gémissant "quatre" et se fit pincer par Mithian. Elyan replongea dans un cauchemar où Merlin était habillé en rose et transportait une demi-douzaine de bébés hilares dans ses bras en appelant Arthur "chéri" à tue-tête pendant que sa soeur changée en sorcière faisait s'envoler la maison. Perceval lui pinça le nez pour l'empêcher de grincer des dents dans son sommeil. Morgane et Lancelot entrelacèrent leurs doigts dans l'obscurité. Léon ronfla de plus belle. Gaïus cauchemarda qu'Arthur (son seul espoir universitaire restant) ratait son BAC à un demi point près. Et Mordred couché par-terre dans le couloir regarda les petits papillons de lumière que Galaad lui avait envoyés à travers la porte pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le sommeil reprit lentement ses droits sur le 22 Bayswater Road.

_Je règne sur un asile de fous, _pensa le Roi Présent et A Venir, quelques instants avant de s'endormir.


	62. Chapitre 61

**_Tonksinette : pourtant j'ai parlé d'Elyan régulièrement, même si c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas le premier rôle... Morgane-Lancelot : c'était assez long, en effet ;). Pour les violons, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord... dans la mesure où ils ne sont pas partis pour une histoire romantique tous les deux, plutôt pour une amitié très forte... mais le coup des violons me fait marrer quand même, parce que ça me rappelle quand je regardais la série : à chaque fois qu'Arwen allait s'embrasser, paf ! La musique...LOL. Faudrait que je relise mon Lancegane en imaginant la musique en arrière-plan pour voir. Et puis vous avez le droit de critiquer mdr c'est pas interdit ;)_**

**_Tinette : Lancelot est bon à marier on est d'accord ;). Et merci :)_**

**_Julie : j'ai reporté ta réflexion sur les études dans l'esprit d'Arthur XD. Moi j'ai pensé aux cours par correspondance pour Arthur :). Pourquoi Galaad ne refait pas le coup de parler via Mordred... c'est un choix personnel : Galaad ne fera ça que quand il sera tout seul avec sa môman :). _**

**_Guest : c'est Violette en vrai ? ouh là tu es dure... Merlin "complètement débile en grand maître incapable de gérer sa magie" ? Je vais faire la contre-argumentation, là, faut que je défende mon Merlin o_o. Il coupe et il ouvre la Source à volonté, ce n'est pas rien... il gère énormément, son défaut c'est peut-être de vouloir tout et trop gérer même, il est en train de raccorder les disciples un par un de manière sécurisée pour éviter les accidents et les dérives, c'est un boulot énorme qui réclame de la méthode... pendant ce temps il se prive pour protéger les sorciers et les non sorciers de ce qui pourrait arriver si la magie était relâchée à la sauvage alors qu'il pourrait être un surhomme s'il ne se privait pas. Mais il le fait parce qu'il pense au bien commun avant de penser à son intérêt perso... je vois pas où il est débile. Sinon j'ai pas compris le rapport entre Galaad et les extraterrestres ;) mais Merlin et Galaad ne sont pas en compétition... Mordred a plus l'âge de Gwen que celui de Morgane (dans les 18 ans), mais il est simple d'esprit parce que la séparation de la magie l'a rendu fou de douleur et lui a brouillé la tête. Donc il réagit effectivement comme un enfant. Quant à Gwen, au début du chapitre elle prend RDV avec son gynéco pour dans 2 semaines - 1ere écho à 6 semaines de grossesse... ce qui fait qu'elle est enceinte de 4 semaines... (je sais que je suis nul en maths mais quand même lol) Sinon tu as le droit de râler dans tes reviews (je censure pas lol) Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une vie de m... qu'ils ont reçu en réincarnation et puis tu ne sais pas où tout ça va terminer donc peut-être que tu déprimes un peu trop vite ? Ca ne peut quand même pas directement être idyllique sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire... _**

**_Choupaa : j'espère que tu as des meilleures notes que Merlin et Arthur au moins XD_**

**_Lily-Anna :la chanson colle bien :) le courageux roi va avoir son quart d'heure de déprime face à l'ampleur de la tâche mais il s'en remettra ;) _**

**_LolOW : tu vas être contente avec ce chap si tu aimes les références aux anciennes fics. Je nous ai fait un Merthur de la vieille époque :). Morgane avait bien besoin d'un Lancelot pour lui tenir tête, et là tu as la base de leur relation qui n'est pas vouée à devenir plus romantique. Le principe de Lancegane c'est qu'ils vont faire une équipe de choc en tant qu'amis et partenaires de travail, avec... (surprise je dis rien lol). Faut pas plaindre Merlin, il va le dire lui-même :). Il ne sera pas que babysitter d'ailleurs. Même si ça va être un gros boulot. Mais dans ce qu'il fera d'autre il pourra emmener bébé Galaad avec lui. Et Mordred dort devant la porte parce qu'il veut rester à côté de la lumière bien sûr qu'il pourrait dormir sur le canapé mais c'est au rez-de-chaussée c'est trop loin (o_o pour qui me prends-tu maltraitance sur gentil Mordred je ne suis pas un monstre !)_**

**_Shmi euh... ils braillent super fort lol. Aaah voilà, merci de plaindre Arthur ! C'est vrai que c'est lui qu'il faut plaindre car ce n'est pas facile tous les jours pour lui... _**

**_Lele35 : pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut envoyer Merlin à l'université ? C'est un prodige de la magie... et il va avoir du pain sur la planche jusque par-dessus la tête avec son futur job (coordonnateur en chef des magiciens d'Albion, enseignant en magie pour sorciers débutants, nounou pour bébé Pendragon...) Clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre pour l'accès à la salle de bains LOL. Arthur va être d'accord avec toi. _**

**_Legend : tu vois que c'est participatif :). Je me doutais que tu rigolerais avec Gauvain, son whisky et son quatre. C'est bien le seul à ne même pas avoir pensé à écharper Mordred, le nombre de personnes dans le lit d'Arthur est la seule chose qui l'intéresse XD. _**

**_Allez... un petit chapitre, je vous envoie faire un tour dans la tête d'Arthur qui a des problèmes existentiels. Et je pense que Merlin va répondre à certaines de vos questions dans la foulée (enfin j'espère). _**

CHAPITRE 61

Certains jours étaient voués à virer à la catastrophe, et celui-ci en était un.

Il ne pouvait pas commencer sous des auspices favorables après une nuit de deux heures en tout et pour tout, la faute à un Mordred « gentil » mais insomniaque qui ne cessait d'essayer de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la chambre pour se jeter en travers du lit.

Arthur ne pensait pas être quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais, il était prêt à faire des efforts pour oublier que le Mordred en question ne faisait qu'un avec l'homme qui autrefois lui avait plongé une épée en travers du corps pour pouvoir usurper sa couronne (en plus de tout le reste).

Il avait encore un peu de mal avec le principe, mais il était prêt à travailler sur lui.

Tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance, après tout.

Et dans la vie (combien de fois Merlin le lui avait-il répété) il fallait savoir faire preuve d'humilité. Arthur avait cessé d'être un crétin, ou du moins l'espérait-il, raison pour laquelle il avait fait le vœu d'écouter l'avis de sa femme et de son ami le plus cher à chaque fois qu'ils jugeaient important de lui en faire part.

(Et accessoirement, raison pour laquelle son père le voyait comme un raté).

Mais il aimait dormir, et il avait du mal à se réveiller quand il n'avait pas assez dormi.

« Assez dormi », pour lui, était l'équivalent de dix heures bien tassées, sans lesquelles il avait beaucoup de mal à émerger le matin.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il eut droit au seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, et faillit se noyer au réveil.  
Alors qu'il bondissait pour rattraper ce pauvre Merlin (qui, ma foi, n'y pouvait rien si le seau d'eau était la seule solution pour le tirer du lit un jour comme celui-ci), Arthur se tordit la cheville en trébuchant sur le gentil Mordred à la sortie de la chambre et s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir.

Sa femme bien-aimée se précipita vers eux... et vérifia que Mordred n'avait rien, puis lui passa un savon en lui reprochant de ne ne pas faire attention aux endroits où il mettait les pieds alors qu'il sautillait péniblement sur une seule jambe en criant de douleur.

Ce fut en boîtant qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bains qu'il trouva naturellement occupée, avec une file d'attente de deux personnes devant la porte.

«J'étais là d'abord », lui signala son beau-frère au moment où sa sœur sortait de la douche.

Il fut donc forcé de renoncer à se laver, trouva Léon en train de boire le fond de la cafetière que Gaïus avait du faire couler ce matin et se retrouva propulsé à l'intérieur de la voiture de Lancelot (qui était de corvée d'escorte) alors qu'il était seulement à moitié habillé.

Arrivé au lycée, il voulut s'acheter un croissant et découvrit qu'il n'avait pas un seul sou en poche.

Les amis qu'il avait encouragés à monter le spectacle qui leur avait valu leur seule heure de gloire le dépassèrent sans même le remarquer pour entourer Merlin et ils se mirent à parler de magie à qui mieux mieux tandis qu'il traînait la patte en arrière, la cheville enflée comme un ballon.

Pour ne rien gâcher la journée démarrait à huit heures par le cours de sport où il fut battu à plate couture au cent mètres _par une fille _ce qui lui valut un «Eh bien Monsieur Dubois, vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette aujourd'hui ? » du professeur et un éclat de rire général du reste de la classe.

Après quoi il eut droit à un regard de compassion de Merlin qui se fit un devoir de lui faire office de béquille pendant le reste de la matinée.

Quelque part entre la pause de dix heures et celle de midi, alors que le professeur principal abordait la question de l'orientation post-bac, Arthur commença à avoir des sueurs froides alors qu'il envisageait son avenir.

Il réalisa alors à quel point il était dépassé. Il ne savait pas quelle voie il était censé choisir. L'université ? Que ferait-il à l'université sans Merlin qui venait de perdre toutes ses chances d'y mettre les pieds ? Et puis, faire des études pour embrasser quelle profession, et dans quel but ?

Avant d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs, Arthur avait toujours été convaincu qu'il deviendrait travailleur social, ou avocat, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui permettrait d'aider les gens et de soutenir des causes importantes, parce que c'était ce qu'il aimait faire. Mais au vu de ses récents résultats, il doutait de ses capacités à réussir un tel objectif, et il se sentait ridicule quand il s'imaginait en échec dans ses études alors qu'il ne visait rien de plus qu'un emploi classique.

Sans compter que cela signifiait des années supplémentaires sur les bancs alors qu'il était censé être chef de famille. Il devait gagner sa vie, assumer ses responsabilités. Mais s'il n'étudiait pas il serait obligé de faire un travail purement alimentaire et forcément sous-payé, où il n'aurait aucune chance de s'épanouir.

Finalement, s'il avait été roi à Camelot, ce n'était qu'à cause de sa naissance, pas à cause de son mérite, comme le prouvait très bien la situation actuelle.

Terrassé par l'ampleur de ses propres lacunes, Arthur baissa le nez sur ses notes pour éviter que Merlin ne s'aperçoive de sa déroute, parce qu'il ne se voyait vraiment pas se plaindre auprès de lui vu quelle était _sa _situation.

A midi, Arthur resta absent pendant que Merlin et leurs amis de Camelot discutaient avec animation. Il enregistra cependant l'information selon laquelle Merlin se sentait prêt à essayer d'ouvrir un canal magique vers Paul et Matthias et les invitait au 22 Bayswater Road vendredi soir pour procéder au premier essai.

_Les vendredis soirs étaient supposés être à nous, _se souvint-il, avec tristesse, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus de vie sentimentale non plus de toutes manières, vu la maison surpeuplée, l'agitation permanente qui y régnait, et la totale absence d'intimité qui caractérisait l'organisation domestique.

Ce fut alors qu'il comprit, que quelque part dans cette réincarnation, les choses avaient mal tourné pour lui, et que d'Arthur, souverain d'Albion et Seigneur inspiré de Camelot, il était devenu Arthur, lycéen à la dérive, incapable de régner sur sa propre vie alors qu'il allait devenir père à dix-huit ans.

Et soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

Pourquoi était-il revenu, au juste ?

Quel était le but de son existence ?

Bien sûr, il était auprès des gens qu'il aimait, bien sûr, c'était quelque chose de fantastique de les avoir tous retrouvés...

Mais est-ce que ça pouvait suffire à remplir la vie d'un homme ?

Arthur craignait que non.

Il avait toujours su pourquoi il était sur terre, il avait toujours eu un but, une mission et des devoirs.  
Diriger son royaume. Protéger son peuple. Il s'était construit autour de ces deux impératifs...C'était ce qu'il savait faire, et il le faisait... de son mieux.

Mais c'était à l'époque, pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus de royaume, il n'avait plus de peuple, il n'avait plus de devoirs, il n'avait plus de mission... aucun danger à écarter, aucune décision à prendre... et pour être honnête... personne n'avait vraiment besoin de lui.

C'était Merlin qui était essentiel. Maintenant qu'il l'avait ramené, c'était lui qui dirigeait et qui protégeait. C'était lui qui avait un peuple et des devoirs... ce qui faisait d'Arthur... quoi. Celui qui faisait office de symbole pour faire joli mais qui ne servait pas à grand chose ? Un vestige du passé ? Un roi figurant ?, Un poids inutile ?

Arthur regarda son assiette, démoralisé.

Peut-être était-il revenu pour écoper d'une ultime leçon d'humilité, mettant en scène le seau d'eau, l'impression de ne pas avoir de vie, le chômage technique et tout le reste.

_Camelot me manque, _pensa-t-il, et il retint ses larmes en pensant aux missions en forêt, aux dangers qu'il bravait à la pointe de l'épée, aux hommes qui le suivaient au combat, et aux gens de son peuple qui levaient sur lui des yeux remplis d'espoir et d'affection. Un roi sans peuple n'était plus un roi.

De retour au 22 Bayswater Road dans la soirée, Arthur se retrouva incapable de se concentrer sur ses exercices malgré la pression qu'exerçait sur lui Gaïus qui s'occupait de son rattrapage en sciences.

Perceval racontait à Elyan comment il s'était occupé de ses patients, Léon décrivait à Lancelot sa dernière enquête pendant que celui-ci surfait sur les pages du site de son association... et Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient _tous _trouvé leur voie et que cette voie correspondait si bien à leurs différentes personnalités qu'ils étaient les mêmes chevaliers qu'autrefois. Cela incluait Gauvain en barman, Mithian en professeur d'escrime, Guenièvre en cascadeuse...

Quant à Merlin et Morgane, qui étaient en train de parler avec passion de leurs derniers progrès en matière de magie tout en rangeant la maison, Arthur savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux entièrement consacrés à leur _vocation _à travers la magie, et que tout le reste était secondaire...

Il n'y avait que lui.  
Il n'y avait que lui qui soit bon à rien et qui n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie.

Et subitement, il se sentit incapable de rester devant ses livres un instant de plus, au milieu de tout ce brouhaha.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il.

Et il sortit.

Mais il n'avait pas le permis pour prendre une des voitures disponibles et il n'y avait aucun cheval dans la ville de Londres qu'il puisse enfourcher pour partir galoper à travers la forêt et se vider la tête.

Alors il s'assit sur le perron, et prit sa tête entre ses mains avec un soupir, profondément malheureux, et pensa stupidement : _je veux rentrer chez moi_.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? dit Merlin, en le rejoignant dehors, l'air inquiet..

-Oui.

Merlin lui renvoya un regard dubitatif.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Arthur en lui adressant un regard hésitant.

-Tu as été bizarre toute la journée aujourd'hui.  
-Non, ça ne va pas, reconnut Arthur, oppressé. J'ai... j'ai besoin de parler.

-Conseiller Merlin au rapport, dit son ami avec un léger sourire, en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur les marches.

Ils restèrent côte à côte pendant quelques instants, le temps, pour Arthur, de rassembler ses idées.

Et le simple fait d'être là, dans la fraîche lumière du matin, à côté de son ami silencieux et attentif, plongé dans le calme qui précédait une vraie discussion, lui rappela les souvenirs d'autrefois, des souvenirs de Camelot.

Toutes ces innombrables nuits en forêt qu'ils avaient passées à parler à côté du feu... toutes ces innombrables conversations profondes qu'ils avaient eues sur les décisions importantes qu'il y avait à prendre...

Arthur se sentait réconforté par la présence de Merlin, parce que Merlin était le seul à l'avoir connu dans ses périodes de doute et d'hésitation, au début de son règne, et que personne d'autre que lui ne savait comme l'aider à réfléchir quand il avait un problème.

-Tu te souviens... à Camelot, quand... quand j'étais un vrai Roi. Et que tu étais mon magicien, et que les choses avaient encore... un sens. Et que j'avais encore... un royaume. Et... une mission.

Merlin resta silencieux.

-Je ne suis plus le roi de rien du tout, maintenant, dit Arthur, d'une voix bouleversée. Je n'ai plus... de mission. Que suis-je... censé faire de ma vie, Merlin ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas... de talent particulier. Tout ce que j'ai appris à faire, autrefois... c'est combattre, et régner, et ça ne me sert plus à rien aujourd'hui, parce que l'Angleterre a déjà une Reine, et qu'Excalibur n'est plus... qu'un symbole. Je me sens... perdu. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire.

-C'est difficile, parfois, murmura Merlin. Je connnais ça.

-Toi, tu as une mission, Merlin, dit Arthur en lui jetant un regard à la dérobée.

-Oui, je m'occupe d'une famille de tête de cuillers qui n'a pas fini de s'agrandir, plaisanta Merlin avec un sourire.

-Je suis sérieux, dit Arthur.

-Moi aussi, dit Merlin, dont le sourire s'élargit encore.

Et l'espace d'un instant, ils auraient pu être à des milliers d'années de là, dans une autre vie, et Arthur sentit à nouveau son cœur s'emplir de la nostalgie des jours anciens qui étaient révolus. Il regarda son ami, qui n'avait pas changé en tous ces siècles. Son sourire était toujours aussi lumineux. Et son regard, toujours aussi sage.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.  
-De quoi ? s'étonna Merlin.

-L'université.

Arthur baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-Je sais que faire des études était important pour toi. Ca ne va pas être possible, et c'est ma faute. Peut-être que Guenièvre et moi, nous aurions du attendre avant de concevoir Galaad. Nous aurions bien pu attendre, quelques années de plus, et alors, les choses auraient été très différentes...

-Arthur...

-Tu mérites mieux... que de passer les cinq prochaines années transformé en nounou. Tu aurais fait un fantastique médecin. Un ingénieur... ou un architecte. Gaïus aurait été tellement fier de toi.

-Arthur, ne sois pas stupide, dit Merlin en secouant la tête.

-Je...

Merlin le regarda avec tendresse.

-Mon destin n'a jamais été de devenir médecin, ingénieur, ou architecte. Mon destin est d'être au service de mon roi, et de lui rappeler quel roi il est quand parfois il l'oublie...

Arthur lui renvoya un regard plein de douceur.

-C'est toi qui devrais être roi, Merlin. Toi, tu as un peuple. Tu as tous ces magiciens à guider, et à protéger, et à éduquer. Et tu prends soin d'eux d'une telle manière. Je t'admire, tu sais. Quand je vois tout ce que tu es capable de mener de front sans jamais te décourager, je me rends compte que je suis très loin de tenir la comparaison. Regarde-moi, je ne suis même pas capable de subvenir aux besoins de ma propre famille.

Il eut un rire amer.

-Ma femme a un travail... et moi, je suis là, avec mes notes médiocres, à me demander quel métier je vais bien pouvoir faire, parce que... c'était toi qui avais raison, je suis un cré crétin... inutile.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, je suis un idiot qui ne peut même pas utiliser sa magie.

Merlin eut un petit sourire.

-Tu crois que je me sens plus glorieux que toi ? Je suis le plus puissant magicien qui ait jamais existé et je ne peux pas réaliser le plus petit sortilège parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen d'accéder à la Source sans provoquer un déluge de catastrophe par disciples interposés. Je suis obligé de jongler avec tellement de choses à la fois que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et j'ai perpétuellement l'impression d'être débordé et enseveli sous les attentes de tout le monde.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche.

Merlin leva un doigt pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit et continua:

-Mais...

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

-Tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que nous sommes toujours nous, Arthur.

La lumière du matin venait caresser son visage, faisant ressortir les angles de ses pommettes et donnant de la profondeur à ses yeux bleus. L'ami de toujours et le magicien de la forêt d'Acétir regardaient Arthur par ces yeux remplis de sagesse et de bonté, qui lui avaient toujours redonné confiance quand il hésitait.

Arthur avait besoin que Merlin lui redonne confiance. Et peut-être le plus grand des pouvoirs de Merlin était-il de pouvoir le faire sans le toucher avec les doigts de sa magie. Et peut-être la plus grande des magies de Merlin était-elle l'amour inconditionnel et inébranlable qui brillait dans ses yeux maintenant, cet amour qui était précisément ce qui manquait au monde, et qui n'existait que pour Arthur.

-Quand les temps étaient difficiles à Camelot... , dit Merlin. Tu doutais toujours de toi-même. Tu avais toujours peur... de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-C'est vrai, dit Arthur, avec un sourire contrit. Et tu as toujours été le seul à qui je puisse le montrer.

Les yeux de Merlin se plissèrent légèrement.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je te disais alors ? De ce que je t'ai toujours dit.

Arthur ne répondit rien, mais il se souvenait.

Les mots de Merlin étaient tout autour de lui.

Ils résonnaient à travers son être, et dans son cœur.

-Tu dois avoir foi en toi-même, Arthur, dit Merlin d'une voix inébranlable. Albion a grandi. Camelot s'est changée en Londres. Mais c'est toujours ton royaume qui se trouve tout autour de toi... et c'est toujours ton peuple qui l'habite. Tu es toujours roi. Tu le seras aussi longtemps que la terre continuera de tourner et que les étoiles continueront de briller. Tu te demandes quel est ton talent ? C'est le même que tu as toujours eu. Veiller sur les autres. Leur donner de l'espoir. Le courage de se battre et la force d'y croire. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une couronne, ni d'un titre, pour que ta royauté existe. Tu étais roi quand tu m'as ramené, et quand tu as fondé l'association Camelot, et quand tu as libéré la magie qui était restée prisonnière pendant deux mille ans, quand tu t'es adressé aux nôtres ... Là-dehors, il y a des milliers de personnes qui ont besoin de toi, qui t'espèrent, et qui attendent que tu les inspires. C'est ça, ta mission. Etre leur lumière. Pour construire un monde plus juste.

-Mais comment ? demanda Arthur, en secouant la tête.

Merlin répondit :

-Je ne sais pas je suis sûr que nous trouverons. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Un jour, l'inspiration et les moyens seront réunis.

-Et si ça n'arrive jamais ? dit Arthur, avec angoisse.

-Ca ne peut pas ne pas arriver, répondit Merlin, avec certitude.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que tu es Arthur Pendragon.

-Dubois, rectifia-t-il.

Merlin sourit et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Tu es Arthur Pendragon, répéta-t-il. Pas un homme comme les autres. Pas un homme sans destin. Mais le roi présent et à venir qui traverse tous les âges de ce monde. La porte s'ouvrira. Tu verras le chemin que tu dois suivre. Tu sentiras que c'est le bon. Tu l'emprunteras sans hésiter. Tu ouvriras la voie, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Et moi, je serai à tes côtés, comme je l'ai toujours été. Et ma magie, et celle de tous les sorciers d'Albion, sera à ton service, parce qu'alors... nous serons prêts à te suivre, où que tu ailles.

Merlin lui adressa un regard joyeux et conclut :

-. Ce n'est pas une punition pour moi de te servir, toi, ton fils, ta famille, et ton peuple. C'est mon destin et je n'en voudrais d'autre pour rien au monde, crois-moi.

-Merci, dit simplement Arthur.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Merlin et dessina un cercle avec son pouce sur le côté de son cou. Puis il pressa brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes et inclina son front contre le sien, les yeux clos.

_Plus brave que le plus brave de mes chevaliers. Solide comme un roc, grand comme le monde et pur comme le diamant. Tel est le gant qui s'ajuste à ma main. La main sans laquelle je ne peux tenir mon épée. Et l'épée qui fait ma force. La force qui nourrit mon cœur. _

-Prenez courage, Sire, murmura Merlin. Croyez-moi, le monde a grand besoin de nous.


	63. Chapitre 62

_**Tonksinette : ooh, ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin aura de quoi faire, et pas seulement en tant que nourrice;). Vous croyez que le grand maître de la magie va avoir le temps de s'ennuyer ? Lol. Pas moyen...:). Désengorger le 22 Bayswater Road fait partie des projets à moyen terme, il faut bien les laisser galérer un peu d'abord;). **_

_**Julie : il faut bien qu'il y passe aussi de temps en temps...:)**_

_**Valir : en effet, c'est à cette relation que je veux amener Morgane et Lancelot...et on va dire qu'Espoir sera leur « bébé » commun;). Pour Galaad, je me suis inspiré de la légende : il est le « chevalier au cœur pur » par excellence, celui qui trouve le Graal... donc en effet, une figure christique, comme tu dis;). Son destin prendra tout son sens d'ici la fin de la fic... son choix de se lier à Mordred non plus n'est pas anodin...Pour l'instant (et pour un bon moment) Mordred est un enfant (dans sa tête si ce n'est dans son corps) ce qui leur donnera l'occasion d'évoluer ensemble comme des frères malgré la différence d'âge (qui ne sera pas un problème par la suite):). C'est vrai que Merlin est sur le devant de la scène par rapport à Arthur, mais que va-t-il faire maintenant qu'il y est... sinon tout mettre en place pourqu'Arthur y revienne ?**_

_**Egwene : merci... et bonjour pour moi à Rand Al'Thor XD**_

_**Jielle : tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses préférés:).**_

_**Tinette : on a tous besoin d'un Merlin:). Moi aussi ! C'est pour ça que je le fais vivre depuis 61 chapitres... pour tous ceux à qui il manque ! Après tout ce temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il est dans un coin de ma tête dans ma journée, je me demande : alors, qu'est-ce que Merlin va faire aujourd'hui ? Et c'est ma récré d'imaginer la scène du jour. Je ne pensais pas du tout que ça durerait si longtemps, mais j'aime vraiment raconter cette histoire, et j'aime aussi quand vous donnez vos idées et que j'écris des passages que vous avez envie de lire. Et j'aime recevoir des reviews qui me mettent de bonne humeur et qui me donnent l'impression d'apporter un peu d'esprit positif dans ce monde de brutes à la bande d'allumés qui lisent cette histoire. Et j'aime l'idée qu'à un moment de la journée en lisant mes bêtises vous allez vous marrer tout seuls comme des idiots finis (alors que je fais la même chose en écrivant les bêtises en question). Avant de poster sur FF je connaissais pas le plaisir d'écrire des histoires « évolutives » comme ça, mais vraiment j'adhère à 100 % :).**_

_**Shmi : j'adore Merthur. S'ils m'avaient embauché sur la série j'aurais talonné tout le monde pour qu'on fasse la saison 6, la saison 7, la saison 8, je les aurais fait aller dans le futur, dans le passé, et j'aurais écrit plein de scènes Merthur, parce que c'est bon pour la santé:)**_

_**LoLOW : je t'ai MP;). Je me disais que tu allais aimer êtement, leur ship est plus qu'un ship. Ils sont juste... ensemble. Quoiqu'il arrive. Je pense que c'est ce qu'on aime tous avec Merthur... ils sont tellement ensemble qu'ils ne sont fonctionnels que comme ça. Autant j'aime écrire les passages où ils sont en soudaine attraction chimique, autant je ne pourrais pas les écrire tout le temps comme ça, parce que ce serait réduire une relation qui est énorme.**_

_**Violette : Merlin ne va pas que faire de belles phrases... il a un plan;). Morgane ne va pas rester vendeuse toute sa vie:). Pour Mordred tu as raison, effectivement maintenant que j'y repense (il y a tellement de détails) c'était 20 ans, pas 18, et Morgane l'avait trouvé à la rue à 16 ans... en principe il dépendait de l'aide sociale à l'enfance, oui, mais vu son côté fugueur en errance...pas moyen qu'il reste où que ce soit. Merlin reste en effet fidèle à son destin. Les autres se sont adaptés... sauf Arthur dirais-je;). Il faut que tu soies patiente:).**_

_**Lily-Anna : ne les plains pas trop, même s'ils sont complètement débordés, et un peu perdus pour l'instant, et que c'est le bazar chez eux, ils ne sont pas si mal;). Je pense que tu aimeras le travail d'Arthur et Merlin;). Il faut encore attendre un peu avant de savoir à quoi ils consacreront leur vie ! Mais pas trop longtemps...;). Ce sera le thème de la deuxième partie de Renaissance:).**_

_**Lele35 : qui dit qu'Arthur va aller à l'université ?;). Le déménagement viendra mais un peu plus tard. Avant ça on va continuer à les faire vivre un peu dans le bazar parce que c'est drôle;)**_

_**Legend : non tu ne rêves pas et la réponse à ta question est oui mais pas tout desuite, seulement quand ils auront accompli leur mission dans les temps modernes et là je t'en ai déjà bien assez dit;).**_

_**Désolé s'il y a des coupures de phrases, j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire pour rectifier les bugs :). J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. **_

**CHAPITRE 62**

Merlin réfléchissait.  
Il réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il avait compris ce qu'allait être son existence dans les temps modernes.

Quand il avait découvert qu'il allait devoir se consacrer à l'éducation de Galaad, il avait compris une vérité très importante. Quel que soit le monde dans lequel il évoluait aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas penser sa vie comme un jeune homme ordinaire. Les objectifs et les ambitions qu'il avait pu avoir avant de retrouver ses souvenirs ne pouvaient plus être les siens maintenant. Les choses qui étaient cruciales pour tous les autres ne pouvaient être que secondaires pour lui.

Ca n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, qu'il réussisse son BAC (même s'il tenait quand même à l'avoir, pour prouver à Gaïus qu'il en était capable). Parce qu'il était évident qu'il allait être occupé à temps plein par la magie. La magie qu'il ne pouvait pas exercer librement pour l'instant.

Il n'avait pas menti à Arthur, il y avait quelque chose de terriblement frustrant à être contraint de se couper lui-même de la Source par mesure de précaution. Il s'était peu à peu habitué à gérer les canaux magiques qu'il avait ouverts pour Morgane, Alator, Gaïus, Gili, Wildor, Elma et Thomas... même si ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un serveur informatique, et il était à peu près certain qu'il allait réussir à ajouter peu à peu de nouvelles dérivations. Bien sûr, le nombre de magiciens qu'il pourrait alimenter de cette manière ne serait probablement pas infini. Peut-être réussirait-il à en maîtriser une vingtaine... et il ne se voyait absolument pas aller au-delà de trente connexions simultanées. Trente était un chiffre élevé et nécessiterait sans doute un verrouillage auquel il devrait consacrer beaucoup d'énergie, mais il pourrait peut-être y parvenir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de satisfactions en temps que magicien depuis qu'il avait pris la décision d'ériger le mur, mais il avait quand même quelques consolations, et l'une d'elles était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de ses frères et sœurs dans la magie. Il pouvait les sentir quand ils utilisaient leurs dons, il avait développé l'aptitude d'agir dans le pouvoir à travers eux pour les guider. Il savait que ses interactions avec eux avaient développé leurs talents, parce qu'ils apprenaient à son contact.

Morgane était l'élève dont il était le plus fier. Elle avait une telle base, et elle apprenait à une telle vitesse. Depuis qu'il l'avait reliée à lui, elle avait tant gagné en connaissance de la Source qu'il la croyait capable de faire à peu près tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire lui-même s'il avait été libre de pratiquer. Alator était moins puissant qu'elle, mais il n'était pas seulement un magicien, il était aussi un sage. Sa discipline et sa maîtrise de lui-même inspiraient Merlin et l'aidaient à être plus posé, plus patient. Il aimait la cérébralité et la douceur avec laquelle Gaïus maniait la magie, qui s'opposait à la spontanéité de Gili, dont le rapport à la Source était beaucoup plus émotionnel. Il admirait la manière dont Wildor s'était construit en tant que sorcier et les parallèles entre sa manière d'exercer, et celle de Morgane. Wildor avait moins d'expérience que la grande prêtresse, mais il était évident qu'un jour, il atteindrait le même degré de maîtrise qu'elle il avait la même implication, et la même générosité dans son rapport à la magie. Elma était empreinte d'une grande spiritualité, Thomas était patient et à l'écoute.

L'objectif personnel de Merlin était de réussir à connecter tous les disciples du Sanctuaire, et tous ceux de Camelot, d'ici à ce qu'ils partent aux Scilly pour parler à la Déesse.

Il était convaincu que ce serait elle qui l'aiderait à trouver des solutions, et qu'il ne serait pas toujours obligé de sacrifier ses pouvoirs pour garantir la sécurité de l'accès à la Source. C'était ce qui l'aidait à tenir les jours où il se languissait d'un contact direct avec elle, les jours où il avait envie de pleurer stupidement de ne pouvoir faire léviter la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait Arthur pour le faire voler, les jours où il était frustré de ne pouvoir simplement tendre les doigts de sa magie vers lui pour l'envelopper, le bercer, et le rassurer comme il aimait tant le faire.

Merlin réfléchissait à la grande rencontre... et il réfléchissait aussi à Arthur.

Il détestait l'idée d'un Arthur errant sans but dans l'existence, habité par un sentiment de dépossession vis à vis de sa propre royauté.

Il avait parlé à Arthur d'occasions, mais sa première existence lui avait appris une chose essentielle : les occasions pouvaient être créées. C'était ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait rassemblé le peuple dans la forêt avant de pousser Arthur à retirer Excalibur du rocher.

Quand ils avaient parlé ensemble, l'évidence lui était soudain apparue : Arthur Dubois devait redevenir Arthur Pendragon. C'était d'autant plus nécessaire, que Freya et Aithusa avaient insisté pour que les rangs des réincarnés soient au complet le jour de la grande rencontre. Ils avaient presque réussi à rassembler tout le monde, jusqu'à Mordred, pour qui Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un faible, parce qu'il avait tendance à être adorable sous sa forme actuelle... même s'il était aussi terriblement envahissant.

Mais trois personnes manquaient encore à l'appel : Bayard, Loth... et Uther.  
Ils avaient besoin d'Uther.

Il était celui qui avait tout commencé, et ils ne pourraient arriver à rien sans lui... aujourd'hui, comme hier, Uther détenait les clés du royaume dont devait hériter son fils, et il était le seul, qui puisse rendre à Arthur le nom dont il était censé hériter et la place à partir de laquelle il pourrait exercer sa royauté.

Mais comment réaliser un tel miracle ?

Uther était ressorti de l'hôpital, il était guéri,... et pourtant, il ne s'était pas encore manifesté, ni en bien, ni en mal. Merlin avait naïvement espéré qu'être sauvé par la magie modifierait certaines de ses idées par rapport à Morgane et Arthur, mais visiblement, le geste qu'il avait eu envers lui n'avait pas été suffisant.

Il savait qu'après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec leur père à l'hôpital, ni Arthur ni Morgane ne reviendraient vers lui. C'était compréhensible. Ils lui avaient tendu la main, ils lui avaient offert une chance... et Uther ne l'avait pas saisie. Il les avait blessés, tous les deux, en les insultant et en refusant de les accepter tels qu'ils étaient...

Merlin s'était bien dit qu'il jouait à quitte ou double en soignant le cancer du vieux roi...

Mais il n'avait pas imaginé l'éventualité qu'Uther décide simplement de continuer sa route de son côté... sans les importuner ni chercher à les rejoindre.

Le mois d'avril était bien avancé, il lui restait donc un peu plus de deux mois avant que ne vienne le moment de partir pour la Source.

Merlin savait qu'il lui restait beaucoup de choses à faire d'ici là.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Depuis la grande réunion qu'Arthur avait organisée au 22 Bayswater Road, les enquêtes destinées à retracer les magiciens nés qui s'étaient manifestés dans la nuit où la Source avait été ouverte avaient bien évolué. Quinze sorciers avaient pu être retracés, et neuf d'entre eux avaient été abordés.

Parmi les équipes d'investigateurs, le duo le plus efficace était de loin le tandem Léon-Térésa.

Ils étaient aussi le seul duo de non magiciens à s'être couplés ensemble pour le travail, alors que la règle de départ était de mixer les équipes.

Léon ne se serait imaginé travailler avec personne d'autre...

C'était avec Térésa qu'il s'était rendu chez Jérémy Grassy après sa sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique, sous couvert de réaliser son suivi psychologique après son retour à domicile. Si toutefois on pouvait appeler ainsi le nouveau lieu d'habitation de la famille Grassy. Jérémy et ses parents campaient dans une caravane installée juste à côté des ruines de leur maison carbonisée, que les assurances n'avaient pas encore remboursées. Lorsque Léon et Térésa étaient apparus à la porte, un soir, après le travail, le garçon les avait regardés avec des yeux ronds. Un bref aperçu sur ses parents avait suffi à convaincre le duo d'enquêteurs qu'ils n'étaient pas dans des dispositions d'esprit très favorables envers leur fils unique, mais il était vrai qu'ils avaient quelques raisons d'être fâchés. Il serait impossible de discuter tranquillement à l'intérieur de la caravane, ils emmenèrent donc Jérémy marcher dans le quartier. Le jeune homme les suivit, les mains dans ses poches, la tête rentrée.

-Comment est-ce que les choses se passent pour toi, Jérémy ? avait demandé Térésa.

-Comment croyez-vous qu'elles se passent ? avait-il répondu avec ironie.

Ils dépassèrent des piétons qui firent un large crochet pour les éviter.

-Mes parents n'arrêtent pas de me crier dessus et ils me tiennent à l'oeil vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour éviter que je fasse d'autres « conneries » et ils m'ont privé de jeux vidéo parce que les médecins leur ont dit que ce n'était pas bon pour mon équilibre mental. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de remettre les pieds à la fac depuis que je suis rentré parce que je dois d'abord suivre mon traitement donc je passe mes journées à regarder des émissions de télé débiles à l'intérieur de la caravane. Tous nos voisins me prennent pour un malade mental. Il y a ceux qui changent de trottoir quand ils me voient, ceux qui m'insultent, et l'autre jour, une bande de gosses m'a même balancé des cailloux. Et allez savoir comment, l'histoire de la bouteille de vodka a fini par faire le tour de toutes mes connaissances et s'est retrouvée sur facebook.

-Oh, dit Léon. Désolé.

-Vous pouvez l'être, dit Jérémy. Grâce à vous, je suis fiché psychotique, pyromane et je n'ai plus le moindre espoir de vie sociale.

-Mais tu n'es pas en prison, nota Léon.

-Façon de parler, dit le jeune homme. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez tous les deux ?

-Quand les esprits se seront un peu calmés, et que tes parents te laisseront de nouveau sortir, dit Térésa, nous te présenterons aux autres magiciens et tu pourras retrouver tes pouvoirs de manière encadrée.

Jérémy soupira.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Ils n'ont fait que m'apporter un tas de problèmes...

-Tu es libre d'y réfléchir pour l'instant..., dit Léon. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ton choix tout de suite.

-Si tu décides d'apprendre à les utiliser, tu ne seras pas seul, ajouta Térésa. Peut-être même trouverons-nous le moyen de t'aider à déménager et à commencer une nouvelle vie dans laquelle personne ne sera au courant de l'incident que tu as provoqué.

-C'est vrai ? Vous pourrez faire ça ? demanda le garçon, avec espoir.

Léon pensa que sur ce coup-là, Térésa s'avançait beaucoup... mais il ne la contredit pas. Tout le monde avait besoin d'une petite lueur d'espoir, et il était bien obligé d'avouer qu'à la place de Jérémy, il aurait déjà craqué.

Deux jours après lui avoir parlé, ils allèrent à la rencontre de Madeline Jost.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne se déplacèrent pas seuls : sur une intuition, Térésa demanda à Morgane à les accompagner.

Léon fut admiratif du pressentiment qui avait animé la psychologue à travers cette initiative, parce que Morgane et Madeline eurent immédiatement un coup de foudre l'une pour l'autre.

Quand ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine de la jeune femme rousse pour parler avec elle, ses deux garçons jouaient aux pompiers à l'intérieur du salon.

Morgane regarda les deux petits garçons avec affection et dit :

-Ils me font penser à mon frère, quand il avait leur âge.

-Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux, dit Madeline. Et ils n'ont que moi au monde. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour eux.

-J'ai connu la même chose, avec Arthur, acquiesça Morgane. C'est moi qui l'ai élevé. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez vis à vis d'eux. J'aurais été prête à tuer pour protéger mon frère. Quelquefois, être un louve est la seule solution... quand on ne peut se reposer sur personne.

Madeline hocha la tête. Et Léon regarda Térésa qui souriait en songeant qu'il appréciait de plus en plus son intelligence. Grâce à Morgane, la glace était brisée, et la conversation devint rapidement intense entre les deux sorcières.

-Dans les premiers temps, la découverte des pouvoirs est toujours un peu effrayante, mais vous ne devez pas avoir peur de votre don. Si vous apprenez à le maîtriser, vous découvrirez qu'il s'agit d'une source de bonheur et d'émerveillement constant.

-J'ai failli me tuer sur l'autoroute, et emporter trois autres personnes avec moi dans la mort.

Morgane sourit.

-Cela n'arrivera plus. La Source est sous contrôle maintenant, vous n'y accéderez que si vous prenez la décision d'assumer votre don. Vous pouvez faire le choix de continuer à vivre normalement... mais honnêtement, je vous déconseille d'emprunter cette voie. Se couper de la magie, quand on l'a dans son sang, est comme de se couper d'un membre supplémentaire que l'on possède et qu'il nous démange perpétuellement d'utiliser. Les sorciers qui sont passés par là le disent tous, ils se sentent amputés d'une part d'eux-mêmes. Il est très difficile d'arriver à s'accomplir en tant que personne dans ces conditions. Même inconscient, le manque est omniprésent.

L'un des petits garçons qui jouait à côté fit tomber le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table basse, qui tomba sur le sol, et se brisa.

-Edmund, ne marche pas dans...

Mais le pied nu de l'enfant se posa sur un morceau de verre cassé et il se mit à crier.

Madeline se précipita aussitôt vers son fils. Morgane se leva à sa suite. Le pied du petit garçon saignait.

-Jonas, écarte-toi, c'est déjà bien suffisant que ton frère se soit blessé ! La plaie est profonde, je vais devoir appeler le médecin...

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit Morgane. Laissez-moi... ?

Madeline leva vers elle des yeux étonnés.

Morgane lui sourit.

-Ne pleure pas, petit chat, dit-elle à l'enfant qui sanglotait dans les bras de sa mère. Je vais appeler des amis à la rescousse, et ils vont faire disparaître ta coupure... regarde !

Elle fit apparaître un camion de pompier flambant neuf dans sa main, avec un petit gyrophare étincelant. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux de surprise, oubliant provisoirement sa douleur, et regarda les deux petits personnages assis à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

-C'est la meilleure équipe de pompiers de toute la ville de Londres, assura Morgane. Celui qui conduit s'appelle Will, et son bras droit s'appelle Thomas. Elle fit déscendre le jouet le long de la jambe de l'enfant, puis, attira les deux petits personnages hors de la cabine avec sa magie.

-Hé, chef, c'est une grosse coupure que nous avons là ! Oui, Thomas, au boulot... nous avons un petit garçon à sauver.

D'un mot de pouvoir, Morgane retira le morceau de verre qui était planté dans son talon. Puis, posant ses doigts sur sa blessure, elle la referma. Elle renvoya les deux personnages à l'intérieur de la cabine, fit faire demi-tour au camion de pompier et le tendit à l'enfant en lui disant :

-Pour toi.

-Ils sont trop cools, dit Edmund, enchanté.  
Madeline sourit.

Morgane fit un geste de la main pour rassembler les bouts de verre et les envoya vers la poubelle.

-Je crois que je commence à voir ce que vous voulez dire, dit la jeune femme rousse, en reposant son fils par-terre.

Edmund s'empressa de montrer le camion de pompiers à Jonas et tous deux reprirent leur jeu avec animation.

-Vous apprenez que vous êtes sorcière sur le tard, et pour vous, l'apprentissage sera parfois difficile. Mais vos enfants sont jeunes, et s'ils ont hérité de votre talent, pour eux, la magie deviendra une seconde nature, dit Morgane.

-Comment sauriez-vous cela ? demanda Madeline.

-J'ai élevé beaucoup d'enfants magiciens. J'ai été leur professeur, et leur guide.

-Oui, dit Madeline. Vous avez l'air de savoir vous y prendre, avec les enfants.

-Quel âge ont les vôtres. Quatre, et cinq ans ?

-Edmund a quatre ans, et Jonas en a presque six.

-A cet âge-là, ils apprennent si vite, dit Morgane, la tête pleine de souvenirs du Sanctuaire. C'est fantastique de les observer. Pour peu qu'ils soient guidés et encouragés, ils s'épanouissent si complètement dans la magie. Elle devient leur amie... leur alliée.

-Comment pourrais-je savoir s'ils ont hérité de mes pouvoirs ? demanda Madeline.

-Il faudra les tester.

-Est-ce douloureux ?

-Non, pas du tout, dit Morgane en secouant la tête. Pour eux, ça ressemblera à un jeu,.  
-Et si les résultats sont positifs ? Qui leur apprendra à exercer leur don ?

-Je serai leur professeur, et le vôtre, si vous l'acceptez, dit Morgane, avec un sourire.  
-Je suis d'accord, dit Madeline.  
-Quand le moment viendra... je vous ferai signe.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon savait que Térésa s'était attachée à Safia, et qu'elle la voyait régulièrement. Elle prétendait s'intéresser à elle dans le cadre de son étude sur les répercussions psychologiques de la découverte de leurs pouvoirs chez les magiciens, mais son implication allait bien au-delà avec l'adolescente. Elle avait été jusqu'à l'accompagner à l'hôpital pour visiter Eléanore Inkbell. Merlin et Morgane avaient jugé, au réveil de l'adolescente, qu'il valait mieux effacer ses souvenirs de l'incident qui l'avait plongée dans le coma, et, quand Safia s'était retrouvée devant celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie, couchée sur son lit de malade, elle avait fondu en larmes. Les deux filles étaient tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Eléanore s'était excusée d'avoir été méchante, et Safia avait pleuré encore plus.

-Elle s'est excusée, alors que j'ai failli la tuer, avait dit Safia.

-Mais elle est vivante, et elle va guérir, avait répondu Térésa. C'est bien que vous vous soyez réconciliées toutes les deux.

La psychologue avait déjà ramené plusieurs fois l'adolescente au 22 Bayswater Road et elle l'accompagnait régulièrement en visite à la cité des Lilas, pour voir Wildor et les autres disciples.

Quand Léon lui demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle lui répondit :

-L'adolescence est un moment difficile. J'ai accompagné Safia pendant sa garde à vue, et elle a confiance en moi. Je suis la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider à surmonter le traumatisme qu'elle a vécu.

Térésa eut un regard étincelant.

-Tout ce que j'ai appris depuis que vous m'avez présenté à Merlin... et Morgane. Sur les sorciers. Et la magie... ce sont les découvertes les plus fascinantes que j'aurais pu espérer faire, et je tiens une occasion inespérée d'étudier un sujet qu'aucun confrère n'a encore jamais pu observer...

-Mais qui doit rester secret.

-Je suis habituée à ça. Le secret professionnel fait partie de mon métier, lui répondit Térésa avec un sourire. Et puis... cela va au-delà de la simple recherche pour moi, maintenant. Je suis investie... personnellement.

La psychologue secoua la tête.

-Ces gens... ces magiciens que vous avez pour amis... ce sont des personnes tellement attachantes. Prenez Morgane, par exemple. Avez-vous vu la manière dont elle s'est occupée de l'enfant de Madeline Jost ? Sa façon de lui présenter la magie était si naturelle et si gracieuse. Edmund n'a pas pensé un instant à la questionner.

-Morgane s'est occupée de centaines d'enfants. Elle vivait dans un endroit appelé l'Ile des Bénis et elle leur enseignait la magie, avec l'aide de Merlin, d'Aithusa.

-Aithusa ?

-C'était la dragonne de Morgane, lui répondit Léon.

-La vie devait être si différente à cette époque, murmura Térésa, fascinée.

-Elle l'était. Mais... pas à ce point-là.

-Je veux en apprendre plus. Promettez-moi que vous me raconterez tout, dit la psychologue.

Bien sûr, Léon accepta. Et il lui parla du temps de Camelot, au fil des missions qu'ils accomplissaient ensemble.

Pour la toute première, ils se retrouvèrent à faire une enquête de voisinage dans un petit village de la campagne anglaise. Ils avaient débuté leur investigation un soir après le travail. C'était la première fois que Térésa empruntait un couloir de déplacement instantané, et elle se cramponna à lui pendant tout le temps du voyage.

-Extraordinaire, dit-elle, sonnée, quand ils arrivèrent à destination. J'ai la tête qui tourne...

-Ca fait toujours ça, la première fois, dit Léon en riant. Mais on s'habitue... à la longue.  
-Quand je pense que nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à inventer la télétransportation, alors que les magiciens de Camelot la maîtrisaient déjà il y a deux mille ans.

-Merlin la maîtrisait, dit Léon avec un sourire. C'est un sort qui requiert une grande puissance... il vous expliquerait ça mieux que moi. Aujourd'hui, Morgane et Alator parviennent à le réaliser eux aussi, mais ce sont les seuls pour l'instant...

-Morgane est une grande sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une grande prêtresse, répondit Léon.

Térésa, elle, était la grande prêtresse de la psychologie. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois entretiens réalisés en quarante minutes pour déterminer précisément qui était l'auteur du feu d'artifice magique qui avait éclaté dans le ciel du village la nuit où la Source avait été débloquée, et ce, sans qu'aucun indice ne transparaisse au fil des différentes discussions.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? s'étonna Léon.

-J'ai décrypté le langage non-verbal, dit Térésa en haussant un sourcil.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida qu'il était amoureux, et qu'il prit la décision de l'inviter à sortir prendre un café en-dehors du cadre de leurs missions... dès qu'ils auraient assez de temps pour ça. Un mois plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moment opportun, mais ils avaient cinq nouveaux magiciens à leur tableau de chasse et les félicitations du jury pour être le duo le plus efficace de toute l'opération. Suivis de près par Mithian et Thomas, qui travaillaient ensemble. Mona et Gauvain, qui étaient préposés aux enquêtes en Ecosse, pouvaient toujours espérer les rattraper...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin était satisfait de la manière dont évoluaient les recherches pour trouver les magiciens-nés inconnus, mais il était préoccupé par sa propre mission. Ce vendredi-là, il s'était fixé pour objectif de raccorder Paul et Matthias à la Source.

C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait une connexion avec des novices, et il choisit de s'entourer d'Alator, et de Morgane pour bien faire. Arthur devait être présent aussi, pour sécuriser le premier contact, parce qu'il lui servait de stabilisateur au moment du branchement.

Ce fut de lui que vint l'idée de la veillée dans la forêt.

-Puisque l'opération s'annonce délicate, tu vas avoir besoin de calme, dit-il à Merlin. Et le calme n'est pas vraiment notre point fort à la maison. Alors... pourquoi ne pas faire ça quelque part ailleurs, dans la nature ?  
Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette suggestion. Les feux de camp manquaient à Arthur, et de son côté, il trouvait fantastique l'idée d'opérer cette première sous les étoiles, à ciel découvert.

Le vendredi soir arrivé, quand Paul et Matthias, tous les deux très impatients, vinrent sonner à la porte, ils embarquèrent tous dans la voiture de Lancelot sous la conduite de Morgane pour rejoindre leur destination.

Alator s'assit à l'avant du véhicule à côté de Morgane. Merlin et Arthur aidèrent Matthias à prendre place à l'arrière où le rejoignit Paul et tassèrent son fauteuil à l'intérieur du coffre avant de prendre place à leur tour sur la banquette.

-Je suis impatient, murmura Matthias, alors qu'ils roulaient à vive allure pour s'éloigner de Londres. Impatient de pouvoir marcher... et voler à nouveau. Quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une sorte de rêve...

-Ce n'était pas un rêve, dit Merlin avec douceur, en posant une main sur la sienne. Mais souviens-toi de ce que nous avons dit...

-Je ne doit savoir que j'en suis capable, acquiesça Matthias.

-De toutes façons, je serai obligé de vous restreindre l'accès à la Source dans un premier temps...jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capables de maîtriser suffisamment vos pouvoirs. Nous vous donnerons rendez-vous dans un endroit sûr pour que vous puissiez pratiquer vos exercices, moi, Morgane, Alator ou Wildor... et petit à petit, vous apprendrez comment être autonomes.

-J'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment Mona a pris le fait de ne pas faire partie de l'expédition, dit Morgane à Paul, en regardant dans le rétroviseur.  
-Elle était jalouse, répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire. Mais elle a essayé de ne pas trop le montrer. En fait... elle a dit avoir ses propres projets pour ce soir...

Arthur jeta à Paul un regard curieux.

-Quels projets ?

-Elle sort avec Gauvain, dit Paul, amusé.

-Mithian est d'accord ? dit Arthur, ébahi.

-Aucune idée... D'ailleurs, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus sur ce qu'elle trafique avec Gauvain, mais ces deux-là sont inséparables depuis qu'ils ont décidé de faire équipe pour aller chercher les autres sorciers-nés en Ecosse.

-Normal, ils ont tous les deux l'esprit aussi mal tourné, grogna Arthur. Personnellement, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils se racontent quand ils sont ensemble...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

A des kilomètres de là...

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne chez toi ? dit Gauvain, en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la maison de Mona d'un air suspicieux.

Il ne se sentait pas très rassuré. Les filles de seize ans pouvaient parfois avoir des idées tordues quand elles se retrouvaient en présence d'un homme sexy comme lui... surtout les filles comme Mona, qui avaient l'esprit particulièrement mal tourné. Comment s'en sortirait-il, si ses parents débarquaient tout à coup, réalisaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et se mettaient en tête d'appeler la police ? Mithian serait forcément au courant... et il serait fini.

-Mais non, je t'ai dit... mes parents sont de sortie ce soir, dit la jeune fille, avec un reniflement méprisant.

-Je prends de gros risques en venant ici, lui rappela Gauvain, en la regardant d'un air supérieur.

-Trouillard, lui dit Mona, d'un ton plat.

-Je ne voudrais pas être accusé de détournement de mineure si on nous surprend ensemble tous les deux..., protesta-t-il.

-Tu ne risques pas de me détourner, se moqua Mona.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu dis maintenant...

-Je te rappelle que je suis lesbienne et que je suis insensible à tes charmes, espèce de joli-coeur. Et puis, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là, alors... assez parlé... est-ce que tu as apporté le matériel ?

-Je veux, répondit fièrement Gauvain.

Il sortit les CD de son sac à dos.

-Soixante-douze heures d'enregistrement, dit-il triomphalement. On va bien arriver arriver à en tirer quelque chose cette fois-ci.  
Les deux compères s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé, et Mona inséra le premier CD dans le lecteur de DVD, bouillant d'impatience. Enfin, elle allait connaître, le secret le mieux gardé du siècle... elle allait découvrir ce qui se passait la nuit... dans la chambre d'Arthur Dubois. Gauvain avait peut-être ses défauts, mais une chose était sûre : c'était un homme de parole. Il avait parlé de caméra, il avait posé la caméra !

L'image se forma à l'écran, illuminée la vision nocturne... elle était orientée en direction du lit.

Mona eut un sourire carnassier en voyant les trois formes allongées à l'intérieur.

Son sourire disparut après cinq minutes d'inactivité totale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? demanda-t-elle, agacée. Ils ne bougent pas du tout...

-Ils dorment, tu ne vois pas ?

-Tu aurais pu les prendre au coucher...

-Je te rappelle que je dois faire attention à ne pas me faire pincer, sinon c'est fini pour ma tête. Si Mithian découvre jamais que j'ai fait ça, elle me l'arrachera du cou, sans parler d'Arthur, cet espèce d'égoïste, qui a trois personnes dans son lit et ne partage même pas avec son meilleur ami...

-Jaloux.

-Toi-même !

-Mets la lecture accélérée... il va bien finir par se passer quelque chose d'intéressant...

Le compteur se mit à défiler.  
A 2 heures 13 minutes, une ombre passa devant la caméra :

-Là ! Il se passe quelque chose ! cria Mona, avec excitation. Repart en arrière... mets le mode lecture...

Gauvain s'exécuta, en nage.

Il appuya sur _play._

Un bruit de grincement se fit entendre alors que la porte s'ouvrait...

Une forme humaine s'avança.

Et une voix s'éleva dans le noir...

-MORDRED EST GENTIL ?

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils sortirent de la voiture au bord de la forêt, en choisissant un chemin de promenade bien entretenu où ils pourraient pousser le fauteuil de Matthias sans trop de difficulté.

-Je déteste ça, dit le jeune homme, alors que Merlin et Arthur l'aidaient à se transférer de la voiture à son siège.

-Courage, mon ami, lui dit Paul, en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Bientôt, tu voleras à nouveau...

Matthias eut un immense sourire, qui se répercuta sur les visages d'Arthur et de Merlin.

-Allons-y, dit Morgane, en ouvrant la voie.

Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillaient. Ils s'avancèrent en silence sur le chemin, les branches des arbres bruissant autour d'eux. Le prêtre Catha et la prêtresse de la magie marchaient devant, côte à côte. Morgane se souvenait des longs mois solitaires qu'elle avait passés à errer à Acétir, et des nuits où elle appelait Aithusa sous la lumière argentée de la lune. Elle leva les yeux, et imagina ce que ce serait, de voir la forme iridescente de la dragonne blanche descendre vers elle en décrivant de larges cercles comme jadis, avant de se poser sur le sol, et de replier délicatement ses longues ailes. _Ma vie pour les beaux yeux de ma Reine, _pensa-t-elle, en laissant ses pensées dériver sur le regard d'argent de celle qui l'avait sauvée, et aimée, jadis. Elle avait longtemps pleuré sa perte, mais elle n'éprouvait plus de tristesse en pensant à Aithusa, aujourd'hui. La Reine Blanche n'était pas morte. Elle s'était transformée en Déesse. La Déesse dont elle servirait le culte jusqu'à sa mort. Un jour, elle la rejoindrait, à Avalon. Et elles seraient à nouveau réunies, observant depuis la porte de la magie le monde qu'elles auraient sauvé ensemble. Ce serait une belle fin, pour Morgane Pendragon. Pleine d'amour et teintée de victoire...

Derrière Alator et Morgane venaient Arthur et Merlin, pensifs, eux aussi. Arthur se rappelait des longues chevauchées dans son royaume bien-aimé. Tous ces arpents de forêt qu'il avait parcourus au galop, Merlin à ses côtés, le faisaient sourire rêveusement. Ici et maintenant, il pouvait presque croire que le monde moderne avait disparu, et qu'il était de retour à Camelot, et cette idée lui plaisait. Il aimait tellement ça, quand Merlin et lui partaient seuls, tous les deux, pour aller chasser. Pas tant pour la chasse en elle-même, que pour la sensation de liberté que lui procuraient ces instants de calme, loin de la cour et des responsabilités qui étaient les siennes. Pour être honnête, au fil des années, il s'était habitué à revenir à Camelot sans gibier... Merlin trouvait toujours le moyen d'éternuer au bon moment pour faire fuir les « jolies biches gracieuses », ou « les pauvres petits lapins », et il trouvait même le moyen de trouver que « les loups étaient adorables », et même quand, une fois sur cent, il restait silencieux, Arthur évitait discrètement de viser juste avec son arbalète, parce qu'il détestait le regard malheureux que lui lançait son serviteur quand il faisait mouche. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de traiter Merlin de fille. Tandis que Merlin se moquait en lui répondant qu'il était le pire tireur de toute la création. Ensuite ils s'installaient au bord d'un ruisseau et ils discutaient. Et si ses chevaliers avaient su, qu'il passait ses parties de chasse à _bavarder, _c'était probablement lui qu'ils auraient traité de fille, mais comme il avait toujours menacé Merlin de l'envoyer au pilori s'il osait seulement leur raconter ça, ils ne l'avaient jamais su... ou peut-être que si... mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Paul et Matthias suivaient Arthur et Merlin, Paul, poussant le fauteuil de Matthias.  
-Ca donne l'impression de faire partie d'une confrérie secrète, dit Matthias, enthousiaste.

-Techniquement, nous faisons partie d'une confrérie secrète, lui répondit Paul, les yeux brillants.

-Mona va être _verte _de jalousie quand tu lui raconteras ça, murmura Matthias, en hochant la tête.

-Je me demande quand même ce qu'elle fabrique avec Gauvain, vraiment, dit Paul, pensif.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-C'est la _dernière _bande et il ne s'est _rien _passé du tout, dit Mona, hors d'elle-même.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme si c'était de ma faute ? répondit Gauvain, indigné. Je n'y peux rien, moi, s'ils sont complètement empotés et s'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant !

-C'est toi qui filmes aux mauvais moments ! Si ça se trouve, ils sont de la journée, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne font rien la nuit !

-Pas ma faute...

Mona tapa sur les doigts de Gauvain pour l'empêcher de reprendre du pop corn.

-Aïe !

-Assez goinfré comme ça, cette technique de tournage noctune ne donnera rien, il faut qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure ! Le vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

-Quoi ? Je ne peux quand même pas laisser cette fichue caméra allumée tout le temps !

-Et tu te prétends chevalier de Camelot ! Tu l'as eu où, ton titre, dans une pochette surprise ?

-Silence, sorcière miniature !

-Toi-même, pucelle !

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une clairière au bord du sentier et s'assirent sur les souches qui se trouvaient là. L'instinct de Merlin prit le dessus et il ramassa du bois mort alentour pour préparer un feu afin qu'ils puissent commencer la veillée. Quand il le fit prendre en quelques secondes (la force de l'habitude) Paul médusé demanda :

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire du feu comme ça ? On croirait que tu as été chez les scouts.

-J'ai fait mieux que les scouts, lui répondit Merlin en riant. J'étais préposé à l'intendance de Sa Majesté pendant ses virées en forêt.

-Je n'arrive pas du tout à imaginer Arthur en pleine virée à cheval, dit Matthias, perplexe. Il est tellement... _urbain._

-Je ne suis pas urbain du tout, protesta Arthur.

-C'est un compliment, dit Matthias. Tu t'habilles quand même très très... tendance... je n'arrive juste pas à te visualiser avec une grosse cotte de mailles et...

-Il était très tendance dans son armure aussi, intervint Merlin. Avec Excalibur sur le côté, et sa cape rouge, je t'assure qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup d'allure.

-Evidemment, tu penses ça, mais toi, tu n'es pas impartial.

Merlin sourit, puis, se redressa, et vint s'asseoir à l'intérieur du cercle.

-Nous pouvons commencer, dit-il solennellement.

Le silence se fit, et Alator prit la parole.

-Vous allez fermer les yeux... et suivre le fil de ma voix...

Paul et Matthias obéirent. Peu à peu, alors que le prêtre Catha parlait, ils plongèrent en eux-mêmes, de plus en plus profond. Jusqu'à se retrouver... quelque part ailleurs.

-Bienvenue à vous, leur dit Merlin, en les accueillant.

Il se tenait au pied d'un mur gigantesque, qui ressemblait à un barrage hydraulique. Il était à la fois identique, et différent. Il semblait plus adulte, et moins frêle, sa voix était plus profonde, et le manteau qu'il portait ressemblait à celui d'un chamane, couvert de piécettes et de plumes.

Matthias réalisa qu'ici, face au mur, il se tenait debout, sur ses deux pieds, et il fit quelques pas, subjugué d'avoir la sensation de marcher comme s'il était vraiment, matériellement, ici, sur ses deux jambes. Dans un coin de sa conscience, il savait que ce qu'il voyait autour de lui n'était pas la réalité, mais une image induite par Alator sous hypnose. Et pourtant. Tout lui semblait si _vrai._

Il tourna son regard vers Paul... un Paul beaucoup plus Paul qui ressemblait à un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans et non à un adolescent de seize ans, et il dit :

-Wow.

-C'est... incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? dit Paul en observant ses mains. Où sommes-nous, Merlin ?

-Techniquement... en moi, répondit l'intéressé.

Paul et Matthias levèrent vers lui leurs regards remplis de curiosité.

-C'est le point où mon être... rencontre la Source, expliqua Merlin. Et ça...

Il désigna le mur, où figuraient les portes gravées de symboles des disciples qu'il avait déjà connectés à la Source.

-... ce sont les canaux.

Il les entraîna à sa suite, pour leur montrer.

-Voici Morgane.

Paul et Matthias regardèrent le signe du dragon, de l'eau et de la lune, dont dépassait un cordon translucide à travers lequel coulait la lumière.

-Est-ce que c'est possible...

-...de toucher ? Vas-y, l'encouragea Merlin.

Paul tendit la main et effleura le cordon. Il ressentit l'équivalent d'une décharge électrique, et sentit le regard de Morgane se tourner vers lui comme si ses yeux étaient à l'intérieur de sa tête.

-C'est un canal privé, lui dit la prêtresse, avec un petit sourire.

-Oh. Désolé.

L'instant d'après, elle les rejoignait, au pied du mur, dans sa robe blanche, les longues cascades de sa chevelure dansant dans son dos.

-Oh, dit Matthias. Vous êtes magnifique... comme ça.  
-Quand la connexion s'établira, dit-elle, vous risquez de ressentir un choc. Ne soyez pas effrayés. Merlin contrôle le flux. Arthur lui sert d'équilibrage. Alator sécurise l'environnement et je suis là pour surveiller vos raccords.

Merlin hocha la tête.  
-Allons-y, dit-il.  
Il étendit ses deux mains contre le mur, et deux nouveaux symboles apparurent : un oiseau aux ailes déployées, et une lune aux trois quarts pleines.  
-A quoi correspondent-ils ? demanda Matthias.

-La magie choisit de nous représenter par des images qui symbolisent ce qu'elle perçoit de nous, répondit Morgane. Pour moi, Aithusa, la dragonne à laquelle je me suis liée... et l'eau, et la lune, symboles de l'intuition, du mystère des femmes et du pouvoir des anciennes prêtresses.

-Celui-ci est à moi, dit Matthias, en caressant l'oiseau. Il me fait penser aux oisillons que j'ai faits tomber de l'arbre le jour de mon accident... mais ses ailes sont déployées et il vole à nouveau. Il a retrouvé sa liberté...

-Et la lune montante, qui symbolise le changement d'un état vers un autre, dit Paul, avec un léger sourire.

-La magie connaît chacun de ses enfants, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-Bienvenue à vous, enfants de la magie, dit Merlin, avec un sourire lumineux.

Il posa ses deux paumes sur leurs deux cœurs, et les jumeaux des symboles qui ornaient le mur apparurent. Puis, il commença à réaliser le raccord. Comme à chaque fois, il fut obligé de lutter contre l'appel de la Source, dont la tentation était incroyablement séduisante. Mais là-haut, dans la forêt, à côté du feu qu'il avait allumé lui-même, les mains d'Arthur tenaient les siennes, rattrapant son âme et son désir pour les maintenir dans son étreinte, contrebalançant le chant de la magie.

_Pas maintenant, _se répéta-t-il fermement, en se concentrant sur les deux êtres qu'il éveillait à la Source. Donner la magie était comme donner la vie il ne se lassait jamais de ce miracle il ressentait par procuration toute la joie des disciples qu'il connectait à la Source quand le pouvoir entrait en contact avec eux. Parce que c'était Matthias, et Paul, aujourd'hui, l'expérience était peut-être encore plus forte. Il regarda les cordons se former et ouvrit les vannes, en douceur. Il sentit la magie de Morgane s'adjoindre à la sienne pour contrôler le flux, de sorte qu'il arrive jusqu'à ses hôtes en douceur. Les yeux de Matthias, et de Paul, se mirent à rayonner doucement alors que la magie les envahissait peu à peu.

-Concentrez-vous sur ce que vous ressentez mais ne laissez pas l'émotion qui vous envahit devenir trop vive, les guida Morgane, une main posée sur chacun de leurs cordons. La magie coule comme l'eau, vous allez la sentir s'étendre du centre jusqu'aux extrêmités de vos êtres, jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez remplis par elle. Ressentez sa paix, ressentez son calme; ne vous laissez pas perturber par l'euphorie du moment, mais laissez-vous pénétrer par la pensée que vous êtes à elle, et qu'elle est à vous...

-Maintenant, vous allez revenir dans le monde réel, et l'emporter avec vous, dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

Arthur regarda les quatre magiciens qui l'entouraient revenir à eux autour du feu, avec révérence.

Morgane, Merlin et Alator étaient les mêmes, mais Matthias et Paul... brillaient, doucement illuminés de l'intérieur par la magie dorée qui courait à travers eux, et quand leurs yeux s'ouvrirent, ils étaient brillants comme la lumière du soleil.

-Mère Source, comme c'est bon, souffla Paul, en sentant le pouvoir faire son nid à l'intérieur de ses moindres cellules, éveillant ses perceptions.  
Matthias regarda ses jambes.

-Est-ce que je peux...

-Oui, dit Merlin, en refermant les yeux. Mais...pense à ce que tu fais. La magie te porte et t'entoure. Elle te possède et elle te meut, mais tu peux incurver son flux pour qu'elle fasse ce que tu lui demandes... c'est...

-... comme une prière, dit Arthur.

Et Morgane leva sur lui un regard surpris.

Merlin sourit, les yeux toujours clos.

-C'est exactement ça, acquiesça-t-il.

Matthias posa ses pieds sur le sol. Et il se redressa. Comme une prière. Un pas devant l'autre. La magie le portait. Elle coulait en lui, elle se mouvait avec lui. C'était tellement bon. C'était... grisant. Il se mit à marcher, plus vite. Il pourrait voler s'il le voulait.

-Matthias, prévint Merlin.  
Il s'immobilisa, coupé en plein élan.  
-Pas d'émotions fortes, vous êtes trop jeunes dans le pouvoir pour vous le permettre, expliqua Morgane d'une voix douce. En tant que magiciens nés, vous pouvez manier la magie par l'instinct... sans utiliser de sortilèges pour ce faire. C'est ce que tu fais pour mouvoir tes jambes, Matthias. C'est en toi, c'est intuitif. Mais la magie spontanée a ses risques elle est plus instable et risque de donner lieu à des débordements fâcheux chez les non initiés. Si tu te laisses emporter par tes émotions maintenant, c'est ce qui arrivera. Vous devez apprendre à vous canaliser et à contrôler le allons commencer par répéter des sorts simples.

Arthur regarda sa sœur, et sourit.

Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de la voir enseigner au Sanctuaire, mais la Morgane enseignante qu'il voyait maintenant ressemblait tellement à celle qui l'avait élevé. Elle était pleine d'amour et de patience, sereine et heureuse. Elle avait quelque chose de maternel qui ressemblait au principe féminin de la création elle-même... et qui la rendait incroyablement belle.

A côté d'elle, Merlin était silencieux, mais concentré. Arthur savait qu'il faisait les trois quarts du travail pour Matthias et Paul, contrôlant leurs raccords en attendant qu'ils apprennent à le faire eux-mêmes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu à l'oeuvre une magie qui créait des jeux de lumières, des fleurs, et des papillons, et les exercices que Merlin et Morgane donnèrent aux deux jeunes gens de l'association Camelot lui ravirent les yeux, et le cœur, en lui rappelant à quel point ces apparitions délicates et fugaces l'émerveillaient. Il savait que Merlin captait ses moindres réactions, parce que, bien qu'il ait toujours les yeux fermés, il voyait son sourire s'incurver à chaque fois qu'il écarquillait le regard devant une nouvelle apparition. La nuit était belle. Le feu crépitait doucement. Et dans cette forêt, sous les étoiles,, Arthur avait l'impression d'assister à une renaissance qui le remplissait d'un grand bonheur.

La réunion du nouveau, et de l'ancien monde, que lui et Merlin avaient été destinés à accomplir.

Tout en douceur, et en secret.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

A 6 heures 03, sur la dernière bande, Mona poussa un cri alors que Gauvain piquait du nez sur le canapé.  
-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit le chevalier, en se redressant brusquement.

-Fausse alerte, dit la sorcière, déprimée. Arthur a juste changé de position.

-Ah, j'ai déjà visionné cette partie-là, dit Gauvain, en se souvenant soudain de l'avoir fait. Je crois qu'à 6 heures 05...

-Quoi ? dit Mona, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être frustrée, et n'osait croire que l'instant de la délivrance pouvait être si proche.

-Il embrasse Merlin sur l'oreille, dit Gauvain, puis, il éclata de rire.

-Gauvain, je vais te TUER, cria Mona, hors d'elle-même, en attrapant le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main pour le lui envoyer à la tête.


	64. Chapitre 63

**_Violette : c'est une solution provisoire, en attendant... :). Il n'y aura pas de laissés sur la touche. Merlin est capable de beaucoup plus qu'il ne croit... C'est vrai que c'est un supplice pour lui... mais il gagne en maîtrise de soi... rien n'est jamais perdu :). Ceci dit j'entends ta frustration et je vais donc trouver un moyen provisoire de le soulager en attendant que... ;). Occupons-nous des anciens Rois d'abord._**

**_Julie : les chevaliers ont lâché leurs pénates personnelles pour la vie en collectivité. Laisse-les se marcher dessus encore un peu ;). Je ferai un passage du point de vue de Térésa un peu plus tard. Peut-être même un chapitre spécial Térésa/ Léon. _**

**_Shmi : oui en ce moment l'ambiance n'est pas au flirt... trop de soucis en tête, trop de problèmes à régler ! Chaque chose en son temps... comme dans la vie. Pauvre Merlin lol. Oui il en a des soucis en tête ! Allez on va le faire déléguer un peu sur ce coup-ci ;)_**

**_Legend : tu m'as fait rigoler : "Gauvain a enfin quelqu'un à qui parler"... C'est clair, ça lui manquait ;). Je trouve aussi qu'ils vont bien ensemble, la sorcière miniature et le fieffé chevalier ;)._**

**_LoLOW : à quand la rencontre Bayard et Loth ? A maintenant...Bon, je vais faire bref en contre-review, aaaah si je vais le dire : c'est d'la faute de LoLOW si j'ai pas posté hier !LOL._**

**_Tinette : merci ;). J'espère que celui qui vient te plaira aussi..._**

**_Lily-Anna : la Reine Annis va prendre les choses en main et ça va chauffer ;). Elle va aller tirer les oreilles de Bayard et sonner les cloches à Uther. Merci ô Reine Lily-Anna de me faire chevalier de votre royaume je suis très honoré :). Merlin n'a décidément pas lâché le morceau pour Uther même si c'est bien le seul (ou presque)._**

**_Lele35 : j'avoue, je flipperais aussi... ça fait presque film d'horreur !_**

**_Bon, allez, un petit chap sur ces Majestés Annis, Bayard et Loth. La Reine du Nord passe à l'action... attention ça va faire mal ! _**

**CHAPITRE 63**

-Tu as l'air préoccupé, dit Guenièvre à Merlin, un soir qu'ils étaient en train de boire une tisane à la cuisine, seuls tous les deux (ou presque : Mordred, évidemment n'était jamais bien loin).

- Je le suis... murmura Merlin. Nous avons bien avancé, mais nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour partir rencontrer la Déesse. Il faut que nous récupérions Bayard et Loth...

Son amie lui renvoya un regard pensif.

-Bayard s'est associé avec Uther. Il le visitait régulièrement à l'hôpital. Un jour, nous nous sommes croisés là-bas, et il m'a reconnue... Mais ça n'a pas suffi à ramener ses souvenirs...

-C'est toi qui t'étais occupée de rassembler les Rois des Cinq Nations, à l'époque, dit Merlin, avec un sourire. Selon toi... qu'est-ce qui permettrait à Bayard de retrouver la mémoire ?

Guenièvre réfléchit un instant puis décida :

-Annis. Ils ont toujours eu des affinités, et après la fondation d'Albion, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. A Camlann, ils ont combattu et ils sont morts ensemble... Si elle va lui parler, je suis quasiment certaine qu'il la reconnaîtra.

-Alors, dit Merlin, il faut lui demander d'intervenir.

-Je vais le faire immédiatement, acquiesça la Reine, en attrapant son téléphone, impatiente de pouvoir soulager son ami en intervenant pour faire avancer les choses.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Tu as retrouvé Bayard ?

Annis était ravie de cette nouvelle.

-Nous nous sommes croisés il y a un moment, maintenant... je suis presque certaine qu'il a eu un flash en me voyant, mais il a dû rester incomplet, parce qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment reconnue, expliqua Gwen à l'ancienne Reine du Nord.

-Ce vieux sacripan... , dit celle-ci, avec tendresse. Dis-moi où je peux le trouver, et je me chargerai de lui rafraîchir la mémoire !

Gwen sourit.

-C'était exactement le service que je comptais te demander. J'imagine que le plus simple est d'essayer de l'attraper au siège de la Corporation Pendragon.

-Quoi, il travaille là-bas ? s'étonna la journaliste.

-Avec le père d'Arthur, acquiesça Gwen. Mais essaie d'éviter Uther quand tu te rendras crains qu'il ne soit pas vraiment dans de bonnes dispositions à notre égard...

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'a aucune bienveillance vis à vis de ce qu'Arthur a accompli à Camelot après sa mort. Il pense qu'il a commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie le jour où il a décidé de réhabiliter la magie... et le tient responsable du désastre de Camlann, expliqua Gwen.

-Quelles sottises, répondit Annis, avec un reniflement méprisant. La réhabilitation de la magie n'était pas qu'une décision d'Arthur, mais un choix commun des souverains des cinq Nations. Camlann était une bataille terrible, mais nous l'avons gagnée grâce à la magie. Nous n'avons pas échoué, Guenièvre. Nous avons réussi. Même si nous avons dû le payer avec nos vies... L'Albion que nous avons unie ensemble a survécu, et elle est à l'origine de l'Angleterre où nous vivons aujourd'hui... Si Uther n'est pas capable de voir ça, ce n'est qu'un imbécile.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te dirai le contraire, dit Gwen en riant. Honnêtement : lui et moi ne sommes pas vraiment dans les meilleurs termes...

-Bayard pourra peut-être changer son opinion, si nous l'avons de notre côté, répondit Annis.

-J'en serais très surprise, répondit Gwen. Tu connais Uther. Il est incroyablement obstiné.

-Très bien. Demain matin, à la première heure, j'essaierai de mettre main sur Bayard... et j'éviterai Uther.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Annis Northern était critique quand elle se retrouva au pied du building de la Corporation Pendragon le lendemain de sa conversation téléphonique avec Guenièvre.

Avant de retrouver ses souvenirs, elle avait entendu parler d'Uther Pendragon, en tant que journaliste. Certains de ses collègues l'avaient déjà interviewé, et elle l'avait vu passer à la télévision, une fois.

Il incarnait tout ce qu'elle détestait : suffisant, égoïste, intéressé seulement par l'argent.

Alors qu'Annis avait consacré son existence à aider les jeunes talents qui fondaient les espérances de l'Angleterre de demain au travers de ses émissions, Uther avait passé sa vie à démanteler les projets des autres pour en faire des pièces détachées.

Alors qu'elle avait lutté pour favoriser l'émergence de nouvelles initiatives et de jeunes entreprises, il n'avait eu de cesse de mettre des travailleurs au chômage sous prétexte de « restructurer » les affaires des autres.

Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, de la part d'un homme comme Uther, mais Annis n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Bayard pouvait travailler avec lui.

A l'époque d'Albion, Annis était une Reine forte et sûre d'elle-même. Elle avait eu un long et solide mariage pour exercer son talent au commandement. Elle avait secondé son époux pendant des années avant de se retrouver à la tête de son royaume et lorsque ce jour était arrivé, malgré son deuil, elle était prête à assumer ses responsabilités de dirigeante sans faillir. Ses hommes avaient confiance en elle, ses enfants la respectaient, et ses alliés savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elle.

Ce n'était pas donné à toutes les femmes, alors, que d'avoir une telle force et une telle indépendance d'esprit.

Dans cette vie, Annis ne s'était pas mariée, elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants. Mais elle était passionnée par son travail depuis toujours et elle avait conservé les mêmes valeurs qu'elle avait eues autrefois.

Le Bayard dont elle se souvenait était un esprit éclairé, avec qui elle avait échangé bien des lettres après la fondation d'Albion, et ils partageaient une vision commune dans la direction de leurs royaumes respectifs, qui visait à favoriser l'épanouissement de tous leurs sujets tout en leur garantissant la protection d'une armée forte et bien entraînée.

C'était aussi un homme avec lequel elle avait bien des affinités, et qui lui avait fait oublier la solitude de son veuvage grâce à l'amitié qu'ils avaient développée ensemble.

Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, dans le décor blanc et froid, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction hautaine. Voilà donc quel était le nouveau fief, impersonnel et glacial, d'Uther Pendragon et de sa compagnie. Elle s'annonça à la secrétaire en tant qu'Annis Northern et demanda à parler à Bayard.

La réponse fut classique :

-Il est occupé, Madame, mais laissez-moi vos coordonnées, et je les lui communiquerai pour qu'il vous recontacte.

Annis fit mine de se plier à la situation tout en notant mentalement l'organigramme affiché derrière la secrétaire qui indiquait l'emplacement des différents bureaux à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Quand elle fit demi-tour, au lieu de rerpartir vers la sortie, elle fonça dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage avant que le vigile ne puisse l'intercepter. Avec un petit sourire, elle entendit l'exclamation courroucée de la secrétaire qui s'exclamait : « Madame, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, c'est un immeuble privé ! ». _Pas le droit, mon œil, _pensa Annis, alors que l'ascenseur montait. La porte s'ouvrit sur le quatrième étage et elle s'aventura au milieu du couloir pour retrouver le bon bureau et constata qu'il jouxtait celui d'Uther. La porte de Bayard était ouverte, la pièce était déserte. Annis s'invita à l'intérieur et fit le tour des locaux spacieux, toujours plongée en pleine désapprobation. C'était donc de là que son ancien ami croyait pouvoir diriger la vie des autres. Eh bien... elle avait hâte de lui rappeler ce que régner signifiait vraiment.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et se retourna.

Bayard venait de franchir la porte, une tasse de café à la main.

Il se figea.

Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il laissa tomber la tasse qui se fracassa par-terre avec un « splash ! » retentissant, envoyant du café partout sur le sol impeccable (et suscitant un petit sourire sur le visage d'Annis).

-Bonjour, Bayard, dit-elle, en plissant les yeux. J'ai comme l'impression que tu me reconnais...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Annis, haleta-t-il, les yeux dilatés. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus...

-Nous avions nos épées à la main et nous étions en train de combattre côte à côte, compléta-t-elle, en hochant la tête.  
-Ca ne peut pas être...

-Réel ? Bien sûr que ça l'est. Nous avons vraiment vécu ces vies. Tu étais l'un des cinq Rois qui ont fondé Albion... et regarde ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui...

Annis eut une moue mécontente.

-Un chasseur de primes à la solde d'un magnat du pouvoir, planqué à l'intérieur d'un bureau ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas...

Bayard s'avança jusqu'à son fauteuil, et s'assit lourdement, face à la femme intransigeante qui avait autrefois été son alliée la plus précieuse. Dieu, que le regard qu'elle jetait sur lui était impitoyable. Il le jugeait et le condamnait d'une seule traite.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Annis, s'exclama-t-il. Tu sais... ce n'est pas pour l'argent que je l'ai fait.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'expliques tes raisons, dit-elle, en haussant un sourcil. Parce que je n'en vois aucune autre qui puisse justifier... tes choix.

-Je voulais faire fortune, oui. Mais parce qu'il faut de l'argent pour pouvoir... entreprendre des choses. J'ai saisi l'ccasion quand j'ai rencontré Uther...mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour... quand j'aurais suffisamment de fortune... je pourrais m'en servir pour faire quelque chose qui m'intéresse réellement...

-Maintenant tu essaies de me faire croire que tu es resté philanthrope.

-Mais je le suis !

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas financé le moindre projet intéressant jusqu'ici ? Tu n'es plus un jeune homme, quel âge as-tu... cinquante ans ?  
-Quarante-six, répondit-il, d'un ton humilié.

-Et il me semble que tu es déjà bien assez riche... Alors? Qu'attends-tu pour agir ? La mort ? lui demanda Annis.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Bayard, en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis actionnaire majoritaire... c'est Uther.

-Alors tu es un chien à la botte d'Uther Pendragon, maintenant, dit Annis, avec sarcasme eh bien ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une avancée sur l'échelle sociale. A l'époque, tu étais souverain d'un état indépendant... pas trésorier de la fortune d'un autre. Personnellement, ma paye est misérable... mais ça ne m'a jamais empêchée de faire ce que je croyais juste. Tu n'as vraiment aucune excuse pour t'être montré aussi lâche.

-Tu es dure avec moi.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit, non ? Pour t'éviter de continuer à te complaire dans cette situation.

Il soupira, puis secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi être venue me voir... après toutes ces années ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que nous n'avons pas été rappelés pour rien, et que la raison pour laquelle nous l'avons été nous sera révélée bientôt, lui répondit Annis. Tous ceux qui sont revenus doivent se préparer à l'entendre... y compris toi.

-Et Uther ? demanda Bayard, hésitant.

-Pour Uther... je ne sais pas, reconnut Annis. Mais ceux qui ont fondé les cinq royaumes devront être là. Toi. Moi. Mithian. Arthur...

-Le fils d'Uther, dit Bayard, les yeux dilatés.

-... Guenièvre...

-La Reine Guenièvre ! Je me souviens d'elle... Je l'ai croisée, à l'hôpital ! Son visage n'a plus quitté mes pensées... je savais que je l'avais reconnue, je le savais !

Annis eut un léger sourire.

-Est-ce qu'Arthur est avec elle ? demanda Bayard. Parce que je croyais qu'il était... qu'il était...

-Quoi, dit Annis, d'un ton plat, en le dévisageant.  
-Gay, lâcha Bayard.

Annis le regarda comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

-D'où diable sors-tu ça.

-Uther n'arrête pas de se lamenter sur lui à cause de ça, il me _fatigue._

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ? ironisa-t-elle. Il a toujours eu un gros problème avec les minorités... à l'époque, c'était les druides et les magiciens... aujourd'hui, il a visiblement changé de cible...

-Il n'est pas _si _terrible, protesta Bayard.

-Non... juste terriblement buté, répondit Annis. Tu peux oublier Uther et ses idées fixes. Aux dernières nouvelles, Arthur et Guenièvre sont toujours heureusement mariés. Et ils sont même de futurs parents comblés.

Bayard secoua la tête avec stupéfaction.

-Alors, l'ancien serviteur d'Arthur... n'est pas son petit ami ?

-Merlin ? dit Annis, stupéfaite.

Elle médita un instant sur cette idée, puis haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être. Un roi fait ce qu'il veut, non ? dit-elle. Arthur ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier à avoir des à côtés avec qui bon lui semble, je vois mal en quoi tout ceci nous concerne. Ce qui est important... c'est que nous réunissions les réincarnés de l'Albion d'hier... A ce jour, il n'en manque plus qu'un. Loth.

-Oh, mon Dieu, dit Bayard, les yeux brillants.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais où il est... C'était le directeur de l'hôpital où Uther était hospitalisé quand il était mourant... Il faut que nous allions lui parler.

-Je suis prête... je te suis.  
-Bayard, est-ce que tu sais où...

Annis tourna la tête.

Uther Pendragon venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
-Oh, dit-il, en plissant légèrement les yeux.  
-Uther, dit Bayard. Je te présente...

-Je sais qui est Annis, dit Uther. Il n'est pas utile que tu fasses les présentations.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Annis Northern fit face au vieux Roi de Camelot, qui la dévisageait avec méfiance.  
-Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ? lui demanda-t-il froidement.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. C'est à Bayard que je suis venue parler, non à vous.

Un éclair de colère filtra dans les yeux d'Uther Pendragon.

-Et c'est des temps anciens que vous êtes venue l'entretenir, dit-il, d'un ton accusateur.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son regard se teinta de défi.

-Vous étiez là, dit Uther, courroucé. Vous avez participé à l'oeuvre de destruction qui a entraîné la ruine de mon royaume. Vous vous êtes assise à la même table que cette... servante, que mon fils a épousée, et vous avez débattu avec elle du destin de la nation qui était la mienne. Vous avez parlé pour la réhabilitation de la magie que j'avais chassée de mes terres, et à cause de vous... tout ce que j'avais construit a été anéanti.  
-Tout ce que _vous _aviez construit ? dit Annis, incrédule. Et qu'avez-vous construit de si grand, au juste, Uther Pendragon ? Vous n'avez fait que conquérir les murs de Camelot à la pointe de l'épée à une époque où elle était à prendre ! Est-ce un exploit... si prodigieux que vous deviez vous en vanter aujourd'hui encore ? Votre fils... et _cette servante, _comme vous dites, ont unifié les Royaumes Unis pour donner naissance au monde dans lequel nous vivons aujourd'hui. Arthur a été le plus grand de vous deux... il a été le plus grand des Rois qui ont jamais vu le jour en Angleterre. Et sa Reine a gouverné avec bien plus de sagesse que vous ne l'avez jamais fait, toute servante que vous l'ayez connue.

-Comment osez-vous...

-J'ose, Uther Pendragon, parce que je ne suis pas moins Reine que vous. Une Reine de la même génération que la vôtre et non une enfant que vous pouvez sermonner à votre guise. Vous me devez le respect, je vous interdis de me traiter avec dédain. Et si vous aviez une once de bon sens, vous respecteriez aussi ce qu'a accompli votre fils avec l'aide de sa femme, et de ce Merlin que vous semblez avoir en horreur.

-Ce qu'a accompli mon fils ! dit Uther, avec mépris.

-Vous n'étiez pas là, dit Annis, les yeux étincelants. Vous n'étiez pas là quand Albion a été unifiée. Vous n'avez pas vu le peuple en liesse, ni la paix s'étendre sur des terres ravagées par les combats et les inimitiés depuis des siècles. Vous n'avez pas reçu la bénédiction des dragons. Vous n'avez pas assisté à l'explosion de la magie dans le ciel. C'était une époque bénie, et c'est grâce à cela si l'Angleterre est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui... non... grâce à vous.  
Uther la dévisagea, sous le choc.

-Bayard, dit-il, en se tournant vers son associé.

Et Bayard soupira :

-Elle a raison, Uther. Tu n'étais pas là. Mais moi, oui... tout comme Annis. Et ce qu'elle dit est vrai.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça !

-Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que pendant tout ce temps, alors que nous parlions... tu avais déjà retrouvé tes souvenirs. Les propos que tu as pu tenir sur Arthur... sont tout bonnement inadmissibles si l'on considère que tu étais déjà au courant de toutes les choses qu'il a faites pour Camelot, et pour Albion. Ton fils était un grand Roi, Uther. Un homme de parole, et un homme de paix. Et ta fille a peut-être commis des erreurs... mais à la fin, c'est elle qui a protégé ton héritage, et elle a donné sa vie pour y parvenir aux côtés de son frère.

Il secoua la tête, excédé.

-Qu'as-tu donc à avoir tant de haine pour des enfants dont tu aurais tant de raisons d'être fier ?

-Je...

-Allons-y, dit fermement Bayard à Annis.

-Où ça ? demanda Uther, sous le choc.

-Trouver un Roi dont nous avons vraiment besoin, lui répondit Annis.

-Bayard... je t'interdis d'aller avec elle, s'exclama Uther.

-Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres, Uther, dit Bayard en se levant. Je suis ton associé, pas ton assistant. J'ai porté la couronne autant que toi... il serait temps que tu me considères comme ton égal et non comme ton vassal. Revois tes positions à propos de ton fils. Et aussi, à propos de ta vie...

-De quel droit me parles-tu de ma vie ? s'exclama Uther.

-De quel droit ? Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons mieux à faire avec tous ces millions que ce que nous faisons maintenant toi et moi ? Il y a tant de choses, que nous pourrions accomplir si nous en décidions ainsi... Nous pourrions employer notre fortune à construire de grands projets... au lieu de nous contenter d'accumuler les richesses comme si nous allions les emporter dans la tombe !

-Encore tes grandes idées philanthropiques qui te travaillent ? se moqua Uther.

Bayard acquiesça et s'exclama :

-Oui.

-Achète-toi un yacht...

-Tu vois... c'est exactement ça, dit Bayard, en secouant la tête. Toutes ces années où je t'ai suivi... je l'ai fait parce que je pensais qu'au bout de la route... il y aurait quelque chose de plus. Ce que je ne savais pas... c'était que ce plus ne viendrait jamais de toi... Tu as toujours été un homme de pouvoir. Mais c'est ton fils, qui a l'inspiration nécessaire pour accomplir de grandes choses. Pas toi.

-Je croyais que nous étions amis, souffla Uther.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer, dit Bayard, d'une voix tendue. Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps pour le faire. La vie est courte, Uther. Trop courte pour qu'il vaille la peine de mourir avec des tu étais couché sur ton lit d'hôpital, n'étais-tu pas rempli de regrets ? Tu parlais de ta fille, que tu avais rejetée... et de ton fils que tu n'avais pas eu la chance de connaître... mais maintenant que tu es guéri... on dirait que tu as tout oublié, et que tu n'as tiré aucune leçon de l'épreuve que tu as traversée.

Bayard échangea un regard avec Annis.

-Allons-y, répéta-t-il.

Puis, ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble.

Uther se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

Que voyaient Annis et Bayard en Arthur, qu'il était incapable de distinguer ?

Comment pouvait-il susciter à travers les siècles une loyauté à ce point infaillible chez ses anciens alliés, alors qu'il était si faible ?

Avait-il tort à ce point-là à son sujet ?

Certainement... il devait être passé à côté de quelque chose.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Bayard roula en silence pendant de longues minutes avant d'affirmer :

-Je sais qu'il est infernal. Mais je ne le crois pas incapable de changer.

-Il n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à le faire, lui répondit Annis. Mais je suis heureuse que tu lui aies parlé comme tu l'as fait.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que... cela prouve que tu es toujours l'homme pour lequel j'avais de l'estime autrefois, lui répondit-elle, avec un léger sourire.

Il eut un petit reniflement.

-En tout cas, tes manières à toi n'ont pas changé d'un pouce.

Le sourire d'Annis s'accentua.

-Crois-tu que Loth sera difficile à convaincre ? demanda Bayard.

-Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, répondit Annis d'un ton pensif. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Guenièvre et Mithian sont en route. Elles ont prévu de nous rejoindre devant l'hôpital. Même Loth ne peut pas résister à ça. Souviens-toi... à l'époque, c'est notre union qui l'a convaincu de faire partie de la grande alliance...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, devant l'hôpital, Guenièvre et Mithian les attendaient côte à côte, et Bayard les reconnut aussitô marcha vers elles sans hésiter, et il la suivit, gagné par l'émotion. Il se souvenait d'avoir été au milieu de ces trois femmes lorsque le destin d'Albion s'était décidé autrefois. Annis, avec sa main de fer et son franc parler. Guenièvre, diplomate mais déterminée. Mithian, combattive et avant-guardiste. Elles avaient toutes les trois l'étoffe de grandes dirigeantes. Ils avaient été grands, à cette époque. Ils s'étaient unis pour construire l'avenir. A quarante-six ans, après une vie passée à attendre le jour où il accomplirait enfin _quelque chose, _Bayard sentait que le moment était venu pour lui de cesser d'attendre. Il avait trouvé la compagnie nécessaire pour ce faire. C'était comme une évidence, qui montait en lui. La gloire de la grande alliance lui revenait en mémoire. Ils avaient régné ensemble. Et combattu ensemble. Ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et ils étaient morts ensemble. En ce temps-là, le mot unité avait un véritable sens. En ce temps-là, se sacrifier pour une grande cause n'était pas vain. L'Angleterre d'aujourd'hui était là pour prouver que leurs choix avaient compté.

-Ma Reine, dit-il, en inclinant la tête à l'attention de Guenièvre. Princesse Mithian...

-Heureuses que vous soyez de retour parmi nous, Bayard, dit Mithian avec un petit sourire.  
-Allons chercher la cinquième couronne fondatrice d'Albion, renchérit Gwen, avec détermination.

Ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers l'hôpital, et, l'espace d'un instant, ce fut presque comme s'ils étaient à nouveau accompagnés par les cohortes de leurs chevaliers. Bayard sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il sentit la main d'Annis presser la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas terminé, lui dit la Reine du Nord, de sa voix riche et profonde.

-Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Notre destin, répondit Annis, avec les yeux brillants.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

A l'entrée de l'hôpital, Perceval les attendait.  
-Tu as pu te renseigner pour découvir où il est ? lui demanda Gwen.

-En réunion avec les grands pontes de l'hôpital. Ils terminent d'ici dix minutes. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant la porte. Vous pourrez l'intercepter au moment où il sortira...

Ils suivirent l'infirmier à travers les étages de l'établissement. Il les escorta jusqu'à la salle, puis leur souhaita « bonne chance ». Ils n'eurent pas très longtemps à attendre : après cinq minutes seulement, les participants commencèrent à sortir...

Loth fut le dernier à passer la porte.

Quand il s'avança, ses quatre visiteurs l'entourèrent.

Guenièvre s'avança gracieusement vers lui et dit :

-Bonjour, Loth. J'ose espérer que cette fois-ci, vous nous accueillerez sur un geste de paix plutôt que sur une embuscade. Vous avez toujours été un homme vindicatif, mais vous avez toujours été, aussi, un homme de raison. Autrefois, vous ne vouliez pas demeurer en reste. Je ne pense pas que vous le désiriez aujourd'hui.

-Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle sourit, et se pencha vers lui en disant :

-Comprenez, Majesté, que nous soyons quelque peu bouleversés par ce qui vient de se produire...

Bayard le raffermit en lui posant une main sur l'épaule alors qu'il titubait légèrement en arrière.

Loth le dévisagea avec stupeur, puis, ramena son regard sur les trois femmes, et dit :

-Annis ? Guenièvre ?

-Exactement les mêmes, très cher, dit Annis. Faut-il que je me mette à hurler que votre manière de recevoir notre délégation est inadmissible pour que vous vous souveniez de tout ?

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Loth, les yeux dilatés.  
-Votre manière de recevoir notre délégation _est _inadmissible, dit Annis. Pour commencer... où est donc le café ?

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Loth leur offrit plus que le café. Il les invita aussi à prendre des croissants. Et ils se remémorèrent les temps anciens autour d'une table qui, bien qu'elle ne soit pas ronde, n'était pas sans leur rappeler maints souvenirs... ils parlèrent du jour où Albion était née, et de la dernière bataille qu'ils avaient livrée ensemble. Ils parlèrent de la Déesse qu'ils iraient voir bientôt, et du sens de leur retour. Et quand la discussion s'épuisa, et que Loth demanda : « Et maintenant ? », Guenièvre regarda les anciens Rois et Reines d'Albion réunis et leur répondit :

-Maintenant, nous partons pour le lycée Queen Mary, parce que la pause de midi ne va plus tarder...

-Pourquoi diable irions-nous au _lycée _? demanda Loth.

-Parce que c'est là que se trouve Arthur, et que j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le saluer, répondit Guenièvre, avec un sourire.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Ne lui parlez pas d'Uther, dit Guenièvre à Bayard, lorsqu'Arthur remonta l'allée du Queen Mary avec impatience pour marcher vers eux, Merlin à ses côtés.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit Bayard.

-Bien, dit Guenièvre.

Elle regarda Annis, Mithian, Loth et Bayard entourer Arthur. Elle regarda son mari sourire avec incrédulité et donner des tapes dans le dos des deux anciens Rois en parlant avec eux avec animation. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin qui s'était discrètement faufilé jusqu'à elle, laissant les souverains à leurs retrouvailles.

Et elle lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu vas être moins préoccupé maintenant ?

-Un peu moins, répondit-il, avec une étincelle dans le regard.

-Bien, approuva-t-elle.  
-Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.  
Elle lui serra le bras en réponse, et ils restèrent côte à côte, à regarder Arthur parler avec ses mains, un immense sourire sur le visage. Il y avait quelque chose de magique à le regarder faire. Les yeux des hommes et des femmes qui l'entouraient briller, et il était visible, à la manière dont ils étaient focalisés sur lui, que sa simple présence suffisait à canaliser leurs forces, leur espérance et leur loyauté. Même dans ses vêtements de lycéen, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, avec son sac jeté en travers d'une épaule, Arthur réussissait à susciter les rassembler, et à briller au milieu d'eux.

-Il l'a en lui, murmura Merlin.  
-Oui, acquiesça Guenièvre. Il l'a en lui, et c'est ainsi qu'il est heureux. Quand les autres le voient.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Je voudrais tellement que son père puisse le voir, lui aussi...

-Il ne peut pas, dit Guenièvre, d'un ton catégorique.

-Peut-être qu'avec le temps..., dit Merlin avec espoir.

-Il faut oublier cette idée. Annis m'a dit de quelle manière Uther a réagi face à elle. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'Arthur a accompli. Il ne comprend pas à quel point ce qu'il a fait est important. Son esprit est rempli d'arrogance et de suffisance et de mépris. Il ne changera jamais.  
-Ne dis pas ça.  
-Il a dit que mon fils était un bâtard, Merlin.

-Il a été horrible. Mais il était...

-Quoi. Mourant ?

Gwen lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil.

-Tu as sauvé sa vie, et il n'est même pas reconnaissant. Il continue à penser que Morgane est un monstre. Il n'a rien de mieux à faire que de raconter des horreurs sur Arthur, et sur toi.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-A cause de Bayard.

-J'espère que..., commença Merlin, le front plissé par le souci, en jetant un regard inquiet vers Arthur.

-Bayard ne dira rien, le rassura Gwen, d'un ton calme. Je lui ai demandé de n'en rien faire. Je ne veux pas qu'Arthur souffre encore à cause de son père. Tu as vu comme moi l'état dans lequel il était, lorsque nous sommes rentrés de l'hôpital.

Merlin soupira avec tristesse.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen d'arranger ça. Il y a toujours un moyen.  
-On ne peut pas toujours _tout _arranger, Merlin, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Tu as trop bon cœur pour ton propre bien. Je suis désolée d'avoir à dire ça, mais... tu n'aurais pas dû te donner la peine de te sauver.

-C'est ce que tu penses, vraiment ?

-Oui.

Merlin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Gwen sentit un fourmillement familier monter en elle et se mordit la lèvre.

-Galaad dit qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec moi, et qu'il pense comme toi, souffla-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? dit Merlin, confus.

-Il dit aussi qu'il t'aime, et que tu ne dois pas être triste, parce que tout ira bien, ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Dis à Galaad que je l'aime aussi, dit Merlin, avec tendresse.

Le regard de Guenièvre se fit très doux et elle répondit :

-Il le sait. Il le sent.


	65. Chapitre 64

**_Julie : Uther va avoir droit à une nouvelle intervention de choc XD_**

**_Tonksinette : c'est certain ;). Ca sera un tournant..._**

**_Tinette : je connais quelqu'un qui est de ton avis... Merlin ne lâche JAMAIS le morceau. Même pas avec son beau-père infernal_**

**_Violette : s'il n'était pas trop bon, ce ne serait pas Merlin... là il va prouver qu'il a de la suite dans les idées, aussi :)_**

**_Jielle : eh oui, c'est de famille XD. Merlin et Galaad sont les mêmes ;)._**

**_Shmi : oui, Arthur est à l'aise quand il est au centre de la scène... mais ce qui est bien avec l'Arthur des temps modernes c'est qu'il sait aussi switcher les rôles et prendre celui du serviteur de temps en temps ;)_**

**_LolOW : je pense que tu vas aussi aimer cette scène-là... ne t'inquiète pas, Uther va ramer encore un peu... mais quand finalement il reviendra, il le fera à sa manière... celle d'un homme qui ne fait pas les choses à moitié. La scène dont tu as parlé (le débarquement) EST prévue depuis longtemps, c'est en y pensant que j'ai décidé de garder Uther vivant ! Mais il y a des différences dans mon idée des choses lol. Tu verras. Ca va être beaucoup plus drôle que ça en fait. C'est vrai que Merlin a mon optimisme sur ce coup-là :). Il le faut !_**

**_Legend "ce blaireau", mais comment tu m'as tué là ! J'ai claqué de rire en lisant ton com ;). Bien sûr que Merlin et Galaad ont raison, c'est eux les meilleurs ;). Un dernier sursaut de fierté pour Sa Majesté Uther. Mais là il a affaire à quelqu'un d'encore plus obstiné que lui..._**

**_Lily-Anna : Annis a dit à Uther ce qu'on rêvait tous de l'obliger à entendre... quelqu'un d'autre va lui dire des choses, là ;). Arthur a la chance 'd'avoir deux ailiers d'exception qui travaillent pour lui.. entre Guenièvre et Merlin, il est gâté ;). Le plus grand talent du Roi d'Albion a été de savoir bien s'entourer !_**

**_Bon, alors, j'espère que vous apprécierez..._**

**_Merlin, futur papa, sans sa magie, mais très déterminé... face à Uther, déjà papa, qui n'a pas tout compris au process de la paternité... Je trouvais intéressant de confronter les deux concepts de la paternité sur ce coup-là. Avoir un enfant est toujours une expérience qui réveille plein de choses... _**

CHAPITRE 64

Le jour de l'échographie, Merlin pleura.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Tout le monde prenait la grossesse de Gwen vraiment très à cœur au 22 Bayswater Road et cette échographie était un très grand évènement.

Arthur et Merlin voulaient tous les deux être présents, évidemment. Et Morgane tenait absolument à être là pour « voir son adorable neveu à l'écran ». Mordred qui ne quittait pas Gwen un seul instant l'accompagnait forcément pour l'occasion. Et Gaïus avait décrété qu'il ne serait pas en reste pour voir son petit-fils. A la dernière minute, les chevaliers au grand complet décidèrent de jouer les supporters et de les accompagner. Cet après-midi là, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout le monde au 22 Bayswater Road prit congé pour aller au rendez-vous avec un esprit d'équipe dénotant le sans faute total.

Et le médecin échographe fut abasourdi de voir la foule de personnes qui insistaient pour entrer dans la pièce avec l'heureuse maman.  
-Habituellement..., bafouilla-t-il, seul le père...

-C'est moi, répondirent Arthur et Merlin en même temps.  
L'homme loucha sur eux et dit :

-Je vois...

Il regarda d'un air désorienté Mordred qui faisait des bonds en répétant joyeusement : « Galaad, Galaad, Galaad », puis, son regard glissa sur Guenièvre, ahuri.

-Non, vous ne voyez pas vraiment, dit la Reine d'un ton plat. Mais franchement, c'est sans importance. La situation est loin d'être habituelle, alors... laissez-les juste entrer.

-Tous ?

Guenièvre hocha la tête.

C'était une situation étrange. Les autres étaient plus excités qu'elle, ce qui était certainement assez rare. Mais comment expliquer au scientifique qu'elle avait sous les yeux, la relation qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son fils ? Comment aurait-il pu comprendre, que Galaad lui parlait tous les jours, à travers la magie, et qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune machine pour entendre son cœur battre...

La situation était différente pour Arthur et Merlin, qui ne pouvaient pas communiquer avec lui.

Et pour les autres résidents du 22 Bayswater Road, qui avaient été auprès d'elle à Camelot.

Elle était leur Reine, Galaad était leur prince. Sa grossesse n'était pas exactement quelque chose de privé, elle concernait _le royaume_. Gwen l'acceptait. Elle était même heureuse de pouvoir leur faire partager sa joie... heureuse qu'il puissent approcher ce qu'elle ressentait en participant tous à ce moment.

Pour être honnête, ce fut de regarder Arthur et Merlin, qui l'émut le plus pendant l'examen.

On aurait dit des jumeaux dans leurs réactions... et ils étaient en transe tous les deux.

Les yeux brillants, la voix serrée par l'émotion, ils se concurrençaient pour poser des questions au médecin. Arthur dut demander dix fois de suite si tout était bien à sa place. Merlin posa des questions sur le développement in utero comme s'il était en cours de sciences naturelles.

Gaïus riait en secouant la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Et Morgane dit une prière de l'Ancien Culte pour célébrer ce moment, tandis qu'assemblés en rangs serrés, les chevaliers commentaient les images comme un tournoi sportif à la télévision en s'écriant : « il est bien vigoureux ! » et en se donnant des claques dans le dos.

Bien sûr, Mordred faillit démonter la machine dans son enthousiasme en se prenant les pieds dans les fils.

Les yeux du médecin échographe lui sortaient littéralement de la tête.

Guenièvre le regarda avec un sourire et, jugeant qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, lui dit d'un ton plein de sympathie :

-Ca va aller...

-Je vais vous faire écouter..., bafouilla-t-il en réponse.

Et quand le bruit du cœur de Galaad se répandit dans la pièce...

Ce fut là, que Merlin pleura.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il pleura parce qu'Arthur dit « mon fils », d'une voix bouleversée par l'émotion, et parce qu'il pensa exactement la même chose au même moment. Il pleura en regardant Arthur se pencher sur Guenièvre pour l'embrasser comme si elle était le plus merveilleux miracle qui soit au monde, parce que leur amour irradiait la pièce, et qu'il les trouvait tellement beaux. En les regardant, il pensait à ses propres parents. A la tendresse qu'ils avaient eue l'un pour l'autre. A la manière dont son père faisait danser sa mère. A la manière dont elle renversait la tête en arrière, en riant, parce qu'il la rendait heureuse.

C'était tellement émouvant d'entendre battre le cœur de Galaad. De réaliser qu'il allait grandir au milieu de tout cet amour. De voir sa forme minuscule bouger sur l'écran et de savoir, que c'était _son fils _qu'il voyait (bien sûr, techniquement, c'était celui d'Arthur, mais à ses yeux, c'était exactement la même chose... tout ce qui était à Arthur était à lui, et tout ce qui était à lui était à Arthur, et Galaad était l'enfant qu'ils avaient fait tous les trois, avec leur amour.).

Puis la réalisation le saisit : Arthur allait être père. Il allait être père. Et c'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie puisse offrir à un homme.

Tout à la fois, la continuité d'une histoire, la vie née de l'amour... et l'avenir... l'avenir rempli d'espérance...

Il pensa à son père, Balinor, qui aurait été tellement fier de lui s'il avait été là pour assister à ce moment, il pensa à Gaïus qui allait être grand-père, et bien sûr, il pensa à la relation conflictuelle d'Arthur avec Uther. Et soudain, l'idée qu'Arthur, qui levait sur l'écran ces yeux émerveillés, puisse être rejeté par son père, lui parut tout simplement... insupportable.

Uther ne pouvait pas haïr son fils.

Merlin en était certain, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait _jamais _haïr Galaad.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il prit sa décision. Pour Arthur, pour Galaad, il irait voir Uther.

Il irait parler avec lui.

Maintenant.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

C'était la fin de l'après-midi quand ils ressortirent après l'examen et il prétexta une course en ville pour s'éclipser.

Il prit le bus pour rejoindre le centre ville et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers son objectif.

La pluie commença à tomber alors qu'il couvrait les derniers mètres.

En arrivant devant le building de la corporation Pendragon, il se mordit la lèvre.  
Aller voir Uther alors qu'il était privé de ses pouvoirs magiques n'était peut-être pas la décision la plus sage qu'il ait jamais prise. L'ancien Roi pouvait très bien se jeter sur lui pour essayer de l'étrangler avant même qu'il n'ait la chance d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer, et alors, il serait bien avancé !

Pourtant, il savait qu'il le devait, parce que personne d'autre que lui ne le ferait, et qu'Arthur avait _besoin _de retrouver son père. S'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de les rapprocher, il devait la saisir sans hésiter. Il devait le faire pour son ami, pour son roi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, pénétra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble d'un pas décidé, et se planta face à la secrétaire.

-Euh...bonjour, Madame ?

La dame en question était en train de mâchonner pensivement son chewing gum en cliquant sur sa souris et l'ignora superbement.

Merlin ne résista pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à son écran... et constata qu'elle jouait au solitaire.

-Bonjour Madame, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, d'un ton entraînant.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'un air blasé.

-Je souhaiterais parler à Uther Pendragon, dit-il poliment.

-Et vous êtes ? dit-elle en l'observant de la tête aux pieds d'un air supérieur.

-Merlin...Emrys.

-Est-ce que vous avez rendez-vous, _Merlin Emrys_ ?

-Non, mais...

-Ecoutez, jeune homme... Monsieur Pendragon est un homme très occupé. Et il ne prend pas de stagiaires. Surtout quand ils ont à ce point l'air d'être des épouvantails. Vous n'avez _vraiment _aucune chance qu'il vous reçoive, alors plutôt que de perdre votre temps, vous feriez aussi bien de faire demi-tour tout de suite.

Merlin s'étrangla.

-Je préfère attendre, merci, dit-il, légèrement indigné.

-Pas ici en tout cas, lui dit la secrétaire d'un air entendu.

-Euh... où ?

-Dehors, dit la secrétaire, en roulant des yeux.

-Mais... il pleut ! rétorqua-t-il.

-Comme si c'était mon problème, répondit la secrétaire.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous dérangerait que je reste à l'intérieur ? lui renvoya-t-il.

Elle souffla dans son nez et dit comme si c'était une évidence :

-Les clients pourraient vous _voir._

Merlin en resta sans réplique, la bouche grande ouverte.

Il exhala un début de mot, puis secoua la tête, referma la bouche, et fit demi-tour. Il se planta devant la sortie, sous la pluie battante, et alors que l'eau lui dégouttait en travers de la figure, il pensa : _très bien..._

Il croisa ses bras en travers de sa poitrine et sentit sa détermination s'affûter.

Il ne bougerait pas d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'Uther sorte de ce fichu building...même s'il devait _camper _devant cette porte. Il attendit... et attendit. Pendant _deux heures. _Les employés sortirent un à un, passant devant lui sans lui prêter attention. La secrétaire sortit à son tour, et lui jeta un regard sardonique qu'il ignora superbement. Le ciel s'assombrit. Il était trempé comme une soupe... et toujours pas de trace d'Uther Pendragon. Il était sur le point de céder au découragement, quand il le vit arriver. Dans son manteau, avec son costume trois pièces, une mallette à la autant d'allure qu'il en avait eu à l'époque de Camelot.

_Ca pour sûr, je l'ai bien guéri, _pensa Merlin, en le voyant se diriger vers la porte d'un pas vif, assez en forme pour courir le marathon.

Au moment où il sortait, Merlin se planta en travers du chemin, ruisselant de pluie.  
Uther se figea, et lui adressa un regard choqué.

-Toi ? dit-il, d'un ton incrédule. Qu'est-ce que... tu fais ici ?

Il regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, avec l'air de redouter qu'on lui ait tendu un guets apens. Comme s'il devait s'attendait à ce qu'une vingtaine de sorciers pusillanimes se jettent sur lui tous à la fois.

-Je suis... juste venu parce que j'avais besoin de vous parler, dit Merlin.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondit Uther, en cherchant à le contourner.

Merlin lui barra la route.

-J'ai passé deux heures à vous attendre sous la pluie, s'exclama-t-il. Vous n'allez quand même pas me planter là _comme ça._

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, dit Uther en le dépassant pour marcher vers la grosse berline qui l'attendait garée devant l'immeuble, prête à démarrer.

Merlin fronça les sourcils. _Ah, non, _pensa-t-il. _Pas après que je me sois donné tout ce mal pour l'intercepter. _Il le rattrapa en courant et se jeta devant la voiture, les bras écartés, pour l'empêcher d'entrer à l'intérieur.

-Pas avant d'avoir écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire, s'exclama-t-il.

Uther le dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

-Ecarte-toi, dit-il.

-S'il vous plaît, insista Merlin, sans bouger d'un pouce.

Le regard d'Uther s'assombrit.

-Pourquoi venir me harceler ici ? Tu m'as guéri... j'ai décidé de ne rien faire contre toi, nous sommes quittes... maintenant laisse-moi monter dans cette voiture et restons-en là.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Merlin, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, vous avez décidé de ne rien faire contre moi...

-J'aurais pu contacter d'excellents amis et leur parler de tes pouvoirs monstrueux, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, dit Uther, avec un regard froid. Parce que tu les as utilisés pour me soigner... et que je ne suis pas un ingrat. Une vie pour une vie, n'est-ce pas la règle de l'Ancien Culte ? Tu as sauvé ma vie... je te laisse la tienne... et nous en restons là. Mais si tu cherches à m'importuner, ou à... me manipuler, sois certain, que je lancerai tant de poursuivants à tes trousses que tu termineras comme une bête traquée tu seras rattrapé, maîtrisé, et disséqué au scalpel dans un des laboratoires les mieux gardés du Royaume Uni, et c'est toi qui l'auras cherché. Alors, maintenant, veux-tu te pousser de là et me laisser monter dans cette voiture.

Merlin avala péniblement sa salive.

Le programme n'était pas vraiment inspirant, et une part de lui (sans doute, par réflexe) se crispait instinctivement sous la menace. Mais on n'était plus au Moyen-Age, il n'était plus le garçon de service, Uther n'était plus le Roi qui envoyait des gens à l'échafaud en claquant des doigts... et il n'allait quand même pas se laisser intimider si facilement.

-Non, dit-il, d'un ton ferme.

-Non ? répéta Uther, stupéfait.

-Vous n'avez pas changé, s'exclama soudain Merlin. Vos amis ont l'air aussi sinistres qu'ils l'étaient à l'époque. Peut-être que c'est ça, votre problème ? Vous pourriez vous entourer de gens joyeux et sympathiques, pour changer. Ca... vous ferait certainement voir la vie différemment.

Uther le regarda, déconcerté.

-Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, lâcha-t-il.

-Je parle de... vos amis ? dit Merlin, avec humour. Le scalpel. Les pincettes. Ca me rappelle Aredian, lui aussi était votre ami. Le scalpel. Les pincettes. Vous voyez le rapprochement ? Un peu de changement ne vous ferait pas de mal...

-Pousse-toi de mon chemin, dit Uther, d'un ton menaçant.

-Non.

Le chauffeur d'Uther sortit de la voiture et la contourna pour s'approcher d'eux, avec l'air de vouloir en découdre.

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'oeil et déglutit.

C'était un géant.

-Est-ce que ce jeune homme vous importune, Monsieur Pendragon ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton menaçant.

-Je ne l'importune pas, répondit Merlin. J'essaie juste d'avoir... une _conversation _avec lui_._

-Débarrasse-moi de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, Rolph, dit Uther, en mettant la main sur la poignée de la portière.

Le géant s'approcha et Merlin pensa dans un éclair de panique qu'il allait se retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir sur le pavé en rançon de sa bravoure stupide.

-Si vous m'approchez, dit-il, stressé, je vais...

-Quoi, dit Uther, en le dévisageant avec méfiance.

-Je vais...

Merlin mit sa main dans sa poche.

-Il a une arme, Monsieur ! s'exclama Rolph, en se précipitant vers Merlin.

Une brève expression de panique passa dans le regard d'Uther.

Merlin dégaina son téléphone portable avant que Rolph le touche.

-Appeler la police, dit-il d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée. Et porter plainte. Pour coups et blessures volontaires... par garde du corps interposé. Et ensuite j'irai voir la presse pour raconter comment le Président Directeur Général de la Coropration Pendragon s'en est pris à moi alors que je ne faisais que passer par là... et je suis certain qu'Annis Northern sera ravie de m'interviewer pour que tout le monde sache à cause de qui je me suis retrouvé défiguré à vie.

Uther leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

-Eh bien, maintenant, au moins, je sais de qui Arthur tient son côté Reine du Drame.

-Pardon ? dit Merlin, en clignant des yeux, certain de n'avoir pas bien entendu.

-_Défiguré à vie, _dit Uther en roulant des yeux, comme si c'était la plus énorme sottise qu'il ait jamais entendue. Rolph, retournez vous asseoir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il dévisagea Merlin et dit d'un ton impatient :

-Je t'écoute. Tu as deux minutes, montre en main. Et par tous les Dieux, cesse de me regarder comme si j'allais te frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, ce serait bien trop... salissant, conclut Uther, d'un ton vaguement écoeuré.

Merlin haussa les sourcils.

-Salissant ? répéta-t-il.

-Une minute cinquante secondes, lui signala Uther avec flegme.

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ecoutez... , dit-il d'une voix vibrante. je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous convaincre que je ne suis pas... quelle était l'expression de nouveau... un cloporte sournois et manipulateur. Vous n'êtes pas mon père...

-Dieu soit loué ! dit Uther, horrifié.

-Mon père a toujours été très fier de moi ! dit Merlin, indigné.

-Il te reste une minute trente, dit Uther en lui adressant un regard plein de défi.

-En tout cas vous êtes le père d'Arthur... et de Morgane, et vous faites partie de ceux qui sont revenus, alors vous devez m'écouter. Le douze juillet... tous ceux qui se sont réincarnés se rassembleront aux Iles Scilly, et vous devrez être là, vous aussi. L'île sur laquelle nous avons rendez-vous est indiquée sur cette carte... prenez-la.

Merlin tendit le papier trempé à Uther.

-Prenez-la, insista-t-il.

Le vieux roi plissa les yeux.

-Quelle est cette ruse ? demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une ruse, dit Merlin. C'est.. .

Il secoua la tête.

-Si vous n'êtes pas là, nous ne serons pas au complet, et nous devons l'être, c'est tout, affirma-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Uther, le regard inquisiteur.  
-Nous le devons à celle qui nous a ramenés, répondit Merlin.  
Uther le dévisagea avec méfiance.

-Et qui serait cette femme ?

-Pas une femme, répondit Merlin. La Triple Déesse. Elle a réclamé que nous nous déplacions pour la voir et nous sommes tenus d'honorer sa requête.

La réaction d'Uther fut explosive.

-Je ne me prosternerai pas devant la Déesse païenne de l'Ancien Culte, rugit-il, furieux. Elle et moi étions en guerre autrefois et nous vivons dans un âge de science et de raison où elle n'a plus rien à faire. Quant à toi... tu peux repartir auprès de mon fils travesti et de ma fille psychopathe, et faire d'eux tout ce que tu voudras. Tu as gagné. Je te les laisse ! Es-tu content maintenant ?

Merlin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Non ! cria-t-il. Comment... pourrais-je être _content _?

-Ose dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours cherché à faire ! Jeter la honte sur mon nom... et détruire ma famille ! Faire de mon fils la risée de...

-Vous devez _la vie _à la Triple Déesse ! Arthur n'est la risée de personne ! C'est vous qui...

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, le cœur en vrac.

-Le faites-vous exprès... d'être aussi méchant ? demanda-t-il soudain, malade.

-Pardon ? dit Uther, indigné.

-Ce que vous avez dit à l'hôpital. C'était vraiment très méchant. Vous avez deux enfants formidables, vous ne devriez pas... parler d'eux comme ça... c'est... mal.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant... te mettre à pleurer ? dit Uther, d'un ton sarcastique.

Merlin le dévisagea, désemparé.

-Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites pour être insensible à ce point-là... ce sont vos bébés après tout, vous les avez tenus dans vos bras quand ils étaient petits, vous vous êtes occupés d'eux, vous avez eu des rêves pour leur avenir, vous les avez regardés grandir et...

Merlin sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Non seulement il avait mal pour Arthur et Morgane mais il se projetait lui-même en tant que père, face à Galaad, d'ici dix-sept ans. Il avait beau essayer, il ne comprenait pas comment Uther pouvait être insensible à ce point-là. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer tenant des propos aussi durs à son _fils. _Quoi qu'il fasse, quoiqu'il devienne, quels que soient ses choix, ses erreurs, il aimerait toujours Galaad, il le respecterait toujours, il le protègerait toujours, parce qu'il était son fils. Il ressentait cette vérité dans les moindres fibres de son être. Si puissamment qu'elle lui faisait presque mal.

_C'est à cause de l'échographie, _pensa-t-il, bouleversé, en réalisant l'état dans lequel il s'était mis. _C'était tellement intense, je n'aurais pas dû venir ici juste après._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que... ce cinéma ? dit Uther, abasourdi qui le dévisageait.

-Ce n'est pas... du cinéma ! se révolta Merlin, en luttant contre sa montée de larmes. C'est vous, et les choses que vous dites, et je n'y peux rien si ça me touche, j'ai un cœur contrairement à vous, et... si j'avais des enfants...

-Mais ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, dit Uther d'un ton moqueur.

-Et pourquoi pas, dit Merlin, qui n'avait pas envie de débattre avec lui de la réalité de sa paternité mais qui trouvait insultant l'idée qu'Uther puisse le discréditer d'emblée en tant que futur père.

-Parce que même la magie ne peut pas mettre Arthur enceinte, dit Uther d'un ton furieux.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux, choqué, puis, s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Vous êtes complètement insensé, lâcha-t-il.

-Insensé ?

-Non, je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas insensé, vous êtes... vous êtes...homophobe, lâcha Merlin, d'un ton accusateur.

-Pas du tout, cria Uther. Je n'ai rien contre les gays tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon fils !

Merlin plissa les yeux alors que ces propos l'impactaient.

-Je croyais qu'Arthur n'était pas votre fils, s'exclama-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si, il l'est ! dit Uther, pantelant, en ouvrant la porte de la voiture. C'est précisément pourquoi je suis furieux contre lui !

-Parfait, là au moins nous avançons ! cria Merlin à son tour, sous la pluie battante, en refermant la porte qu'Uther venait d'ouvrir. Arthur n'est pas gay. Mais même s'il l'était ça ne vous donnerait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça ! C'est votre fils et c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Il a fait tellement pour Camelot... pour Albion... pour _vous... Arthur_... et Morgane... sont tous les deux de bonnes personnes !

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu _veux ? _hurla le vieux roi.

-Est-ce que ça n'est pas évident ? J'aime Arthur et Morgane... et je veux qu'ils soient heureux. Et vous êtes leur père et vous devriez vouloir la même chose. Et comment voudriez-vous qu'ils soient heureux tant que leur père les considèrera tous les deux comme... des moins que rien. Je veux... je veux que...

Uther le regardait en silence, les yeux dilatés.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Je veux que vous fassiez la paix, dit-il. Je veux que vous disiez à vos enfants... que vous êtes désolé. Je veux qu'ils sentent que vous les aimez tels qu'ils sont. Je veux que... vous ayez la chance de découvrir votre petit fils et de le regarder grandir et de le tenir dans vos bras.

-Ma parole, tu ne fais pas semblant, dit Uther, horrifié. Tu es vraiment... un idiot sentimental de la plus terrible sorte.

-Et vous êtes la tête de cuiller la plus butée et la plus insupportable qui ait jamais porté une couronne ! rugit Merlin en réponse.

Il fit un pas en avant et dit d'un ton radouci :

-Mais vous êtes quand même le père d'Arthur... et que vous le vouliez ou non, nous faisons partie de la même famille. Je vous en prie. Ne soyez pas... crétin, Uther.

-Le temps est écoulé, dit le vieux Roi, d'un ton ébranlé.

-Attendez, ne...

Uther monta dans la voiture.

Merlin l'empêcha de refermer la portière alors que la berline démarrait.

-Le douze juillet aux Scilly, dit-il, en courant à côté de la voiture, battu par la pluie. Soyez là., je vous en conjure. Soyez là si vous ne voulez pas mourir idiot.

Uther fuit son regard.

-Vous comprendrez, si seulement vous faites l'effort d'être là, dit Merlin, en continuant à courir.

Mais avant qu'Uther lui donne sa réponse, la voiture accéléra, et il fut forcé de la regarder s'éloigner.

-Soyez là, souffla-t-il à voix basse, en la regardant disparaître.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il prit le bus pour revenir au 22 Bayswater Road. Quand il passa la porte de la maison, il était trempé comme une soupe et ses chaussures faisaient « floc ». Il éternua bruyamment et pensa « merci pour le rhume, Uther ».

-Merlin, où étais-tu passé ? dit Arthur, en bondissant sur lui devant l'entée. Ca fait des heures que tu as disparu. Tu es parti si vite après l'échographie ! Et sans dire où tu allais ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

-Mais non, dit Merlin. Je vais bien j'ai... où sont les autres ?

-Nous étions en train de boire un verre pour fêter ça, mais... je n'arrivais pas à te joindre, alors j'ai décidé de revenir ici pour te chercher, et... bon sang, Merlin, est-ce que tu sais à quoi servent les téléphones portables ?

-Je n'ai pas...

Il l'avait coupé, pour éviter que quiconque lui demande où il allait, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Arthur sache ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait détesté son idée, s'il lui en avait parlé. Il aurait probablement cherché à le dissuader de faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Merlin frissonna.

Arthur lui attrapa les mains.

-Regarde-toi ! Mon Dieu, mais tu es glacé !

-J'ai... pris une averse, s'expliqua Merlin, confus.  
-Tu vas attraper froid, s'exclama Arthur. Il faut que tu te changes.

Il le pilota manu militari jusqu'à la salle de bains.

-Va prendre une douche chaude... tout de suite. Je t'apporte des vêtements secs. Et une autre paire de chaussures et...ne reste pas sur-place comme ça, Merlin. Ou c'est une pneumonie que tu vas attraper.

_Depuis quand suis-je devenu le Roi de Camelot ? _se demanda Merlin, interloqué, alors qu'Arthur allait lui chercher ses affaires.

Dix minutes plus tard, après une douche chaude et des vêtements secs, Merlin récapitulait mentalement le programme de la soirée. D'abord, il était censé réviser... quoi, de nouveau ? A oui. Les sciences. Avec Gaïus. Ensuite Morgane devait passer le chercher pour l'emmener chez Wildor. Il avait prévu de réaliser trois nouvelles connexions ce soir. Il en était à quinze pour les disciples du Sanctuaire, et à cinq pour l'équipe de l'association Camelot, mais il devait penser à accélérer le rythme s'il voulait arriver à tous les raccorder d'ici le mois de juillet.

Ensuite, il était censé superviser Paul, Matthias, Amir, Yin et Gérard... et se demander s'il était prêt à envisager de raccorder Mona.

Sur ce point, il avait un peu peur... c'était _Mona. _Il avait déjà tellement de choses à gérer.

Et puis, il avait promis à Lancelot qu'il lui donnerait un coup de main à la cuisine, parce que ça faisait déjà trois soirs qu'il lui laissait tout le travail, et...

-Merlin, dit Arthur, qui était planté devant lui, les yeux plissés.

-Oui ? dit-il, d'un ton distrait.

-A quoi est-ce que tu es encore en train de penser ? demanda Arthur.

-J'ai... juste énormément de travail, répondit Merlin. Je ne sais pas du tout à quelle heure je vais pouvoir dormir, je crois que je vais encore veiller jusqu'à quatre heures du matin avec tout ce qu'il y a à...

-Merlin...tu ne vas pas travailler ce soir, dit Arthur.

-Je suis obligé, j'ai des engagements à...

-C'est hors de question, dit fermement Arthur.

-Mais Gaïus...

-Je me fiche de ce que dit Gaïus. Je me fiche de ce dont tes disciples ont besoin. Et je me fiche du ménage. Et de la liste de tâches longues comme le bras que tu t'es imposée à toi-même parce que tu crois devoir t'occuper de tout le monde sauf de toi-même. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Tu es en train de te surmener comme un fou, bientôt, tu n'en pourras plus. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'épuiser à courir dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que tu tombes...

-Mais je..., commença Merlin, les yeux brillants.

-Non. Ce soir, je t'emmène au cinéma pour... te vider la tête. Mets ça. On part _tout de suite. _Avant que les autres n'aient une chance de mettre les pieds ici et de ruiner l'occasion.  
Merlin regarda sur son ancien manteau, que lui tendait Arthur d'un geste déterminé.

-Arthur, je ne peux ... commença-t-il.

-Tends ton bras, ordonna Arthur.

Il s'exécuta et se retrouva habillé.

-En route, dit Arthur en mettant un bras autour de son épaule, et il le pilota vers la porte.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant dehors que Merlin réalisa qu'il avait même pensé au parapluie.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils prirent le bus pour rejoindre le cinéma, et alors qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte, Merlin posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arthur, qui passa son bras autour de lui. Il poussa un profond soupir. Ca faisait du bien de s'évader, même si ce n'était que pour le temps d'un soir. Il en avait bien besoin après avoir été obligé d'endurer Uther.

Ce qu'il avait dit aurait-il le moindre impact sur lui ?  
Il n'en savait rien...

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

Le vieux Roi lui avait semblé au moins autant déstabilisé que lui par cette conversation... et maintenant, il savait où aller. Et quand. Il espérait, de tout son cœur, qu'il reviendrait vers eux avant la date fatidique.

De son plein gré.

Puis, il cessa de penser à Uther, parce qu'il voulait profiter de cette soirée.

Arthur l'emmena au fast food du centre commercial, et ils se gavèrent de cheeseburgers.

Ils étaient tous les deux affamés et ils jouèrent stupidement à qui pourrait en avaler le plus.

Arthur gagna, évidemment, il avait toujours été un vrai goinfre. Mais Merlin le battit à plate couture pour ce qui était de boire à la paille avec le nez. Même s'il manqua de se noyer dans le Coca pour avoir voulu jouer au plus malin. Et bien sûr, alors qu'Arthur lui donnait des claques dans le dos pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer, ce qui restait à l'intérieur du gobelet se renversa partout sur son jeans. Ce qui provoqua un double fou-rire libérateur. Arthur qui n'arrivait plus à respirer non plus et il faillit vomir son dernier cheeseburger. Les voisins des tables environnantes leur jetèrent tous des regards horrifiés. « C'est parce que nous allons être Papas ! » s'exclama Merlin pour ajouter à leurs airs choqués. Et Arthur qui reprenait son souffle s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer. Il l'embrassa au milieu du Coca Cola gluant en plein milieu du fast food, alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de rire comme des idiots, et les têtes des gens valaient tout l'or du monde, et ça faisait du bien d'être simplement deux crétins pendant un moment. Puis les vigiles arrivèrent. Ils furent obligés de s'enfuir en courant... Ils leur filèrent entre les doigts comme des anguilles. Ils en riaient encore en arrivant à l'intérieur du cinéma.

Ensuite, ils s'émerveillèrent des image en 3D du Hobbit, leurs mains agrippées l'une à l'autre dans le noir alors qu'ils plongeaient en plein cœur de la Cité des Nains, frissonnaient face au dragon : « Tolkien était un génie ! Arthur, Arthur ! Il s'appelle SMAUG ! », et encourageaient à qui mieux mieux Thorin Ecu de Chêne à combattre le gobelin blanc qui avait torturé son père.

-Aaah, Bilbo est comme toi, dit Arthur, d'un ton satisfait, quand le Hobbit se jeta devant Thorin pour le sauver. J'en étais certain. Un gentil qu'il ne faut pas pousser dans ses retranchements... sous peine de s'en mordre les doigts.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, protesta Merlin.

-Si, tu l'es, répondit Arthur. Je souhaite bon courage à quiconque chercherait à te pousser à bout.

-Arrête...

-C'est la vérité...

-C'est sûr que... sans ma magie, je suis terriblement dangereux, dit Merlin en riant. A peu près autant... qu'une jonquille.

-Tu n'es pas une jonquille.

-C'est toi qui l'as dit.

-A l'époque où j'étais un crétin. Et même là, je ne le pensais pas.

Arthur eut un regard vers lui.  
-Tu n'es pas une jonquille, Merlin, dit-il, avec des yeux qui savaient. Tu es de la matière d'Excalibur. Je ne sais pas où tu t'es enfui aujourd'hui...

-J'ai...

-Tu n'as pas à me le dire, dit Arthur. Je te fais confiance... tu sais ce que tu fais.

Ils s'envolèrent avec les aigles et contemplèrent l'embrassade finale des héros et Merlin murmura :

-La 3D, c'est formidable...

Parce qu'il avait presque eu l'impression de vivre tous ces combats lui-même, et qu'il avait passé un moment fantastique.

-Ce Thorin est plus malin que je ne l'étais, marmonna Arthur. Il a attendu moins longtemps que moi pour prendre son ami dans ses bras.

-Tu t'es bien rattrapédepuis, lui rappela Merlin.

Quand ils ressortirent de la séance, il souriait aux anges, les yeux pleins d'images magiques. De son côté, Arthur était content, parce que son ami semblait avoir un peu oublié ses soucis, ses devoirs, et le travail qu'il avait jusque par-dessus la tête. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé l'expression d'épuisement total qu'avait eue Merlin lorsqu'il était arrivé à la maison, trempé comme une soupe.

Ca lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui dataient d'avant l'époque de la révélation...Mais maintenant, les choses étaient à peu près rentrées dans l' qu'Arthur avait fait _son _devoir.

-Merci de m'avoir obligé à sortir, lui Merlin, avec reconnaissance, alors qu'ils attendaient le bus pour rentrer au 22 Bayswater Road.

-J'essaie de m'occuper de toi, dit solennellement Arthur. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire étant donné la manière dont tu t'occupes de tout le monde... moi compris. Tu es toujours tellement généreux... avec tous. Sauf avec toi-même. D'une manière ou d'une autre... il faut toujours que tu t'oublies...

-Désolé, dit Merlin, avec un air navré.

-Tu es adorable quand tu es désolé, répondit Arthur, avec un petit sourire.

Ils se dévisagèrent dans l'obscurité, un regard plein de sens. Arthur s'inclina vers Merlin.

Merlin le dévisagea un instant, puis, ferma les yeux, dans l'expectative.

Cela faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés, si l'on exceptait, bien sûr, le baiser fou-rire du fast food, qui, honnêtement avait plus eu lieu pour retourner les esprits bien-pensants des gens attablés autour d'eux que pour quoi que ce soit d'autre (de temps en temps,, Arthur _aimait _se comporter comme un sale gosse s'il avait eu un drapeau arc-en-ciel tout à l'heure, il se serait tout à fait vu monter sur la table et commencer une manifestation à lui seul pour montrer aux gens qu'il ne fallait ps s'offusquer d'un simple fou-rire au risque d'en subir les conséquences... ).

Maintenant, il considérait la réalité avec affliction : Merlin et lui n'avaient même pas de temps pour quelque chose d'aussi léger qu'un simple baiserétant donné ce à quoi ressemblait leur quotidien en ce moment.

Mais ici, en-dessous de l'abri-bus, loin de l'animation de la maison, ce baiser paraissait enfin possible. Et pas seulement possible. C'était le meilleur moyen pour Arthur de montrer à son ami qu'il était là pour lui, contre vents et marées. Et la meilleure traduction possible de l'immense affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Il toucha sa pommette ciselée, avec son pouce, et il vit le sourire de Merlin s'agrandir. Il avait toujours les paupières closes, et il attendait sagement. Arthur déposa un baiser sur son front, puis, à l'endroit où ses cils effleuraient ses joues, puis, sur le bout de son nez. Il traça de la pulpe de son index la ligne de sa mâchoire finement dessinée, il caressa délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Merlin avait un air rêveur, maintenant, et son sourire était immense.

Arthur lui donna un petit coup de nez sur la joue, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement.

Il l'embrassa comme l'embrassait la magie quand elle venait à sa rencontre, dans un baiser léger, tendre, chaud et plein, en le tenant contre lui en s'émerveillant qu'un être en apparence si frêle puisse être si fort intérieurement.

_De la matière d'Excalibur, _se rappela-t-il.

Assez fort pour s'occuper de tous ceux qui en avaient besoin, assez fort pour résister à une charge de travail qui aurait abattu dix Arthur, assez fort pour sourire d'une manière pareille après avoir passé des heures sous la pluie. Mais Merlin était aussi humain et fragile, et à cet instant, Arthur pouvait sentir, à quel point il avait besoin de lui, besoin qu'il fasse pour lui ce qu'il faisait pour tous les autres.

Besoin qu'il lui rappelle à quel point il était aimé.

C'était ce que ce baiser voulait dire, et Arthur y mit sa propre magie, toute celle qu'un non magicien pouvait posséder.

_Pour refermer le cercle._

Le cercle qu'ils étaient, et qu'ils seraient toujours.

-Je suis là, tu sais, dit-il à Merlin, après un long moment, alors qu'ils reposaient, front contre front.

-Je sais, lui répondit son ami dans un soupir, les yeux toujours fermés.

Les doigts de Merlin cherchèrent à tâtons le visage d'Arthur et le touchèrent, à la manière d'un aveugle, comme pour tenter d'en maîtriser la forme et les contours. Ils se posèrent sur sa bouche d'Arthur. Merlin eut un rire. Et soudain ce fut lui qui s'avança vers Arthur pour lui rendre son baiser. Ses mains étaient douces et caressantes sur les tempes d'Arthur, semblables à des papillons (comme autrefois, à Acétir, quand il lui avait dit : _n'ayez pas peur.._. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et délicates. Il donnait plus l'impression de savourer des fraises à la crème que d'embrasser quelqu'un, et c'était magique, parce qu'Arthur n'avait jamais été embrassé de cette manière-là...sauf par la magie, qu'il retrouvait dans la douceur insondable de ce baiser.

_A l'intérieur du cercle._

Il aurait pu être ailleurs. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans une bulle, à travers la caresse de ces doigts sur ces tempes, à travers l'effleurement de cette langue contre ses lèvres. _Des dragons, des papillons, et de l'acier trempé. La matière d'Excalibur... _

La sensation de Merlin sur ses lèvres mit longtemps à s'effacer après que leurs bouches se soient séparées. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tenait son ami dans ses bras, et Merlin le fixait d'un regard brillant, rempli d'amour. Il lui sourit, coiffa gentiment les mèches de ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, soupira, et dit d'une voix rêveuse :

-Je pourrais rester comme ça ma vie entière, et oublier tout le reste tellement c'est bon d'être avec toi. Quand tu es là, rien ne peut m'atteindre. C'est comme si tu étais mon bouclier. Et toute l'énergie que je perds me revient comme par miracle.

-Je connais ça, dit Arthur, avec un sourire.

-As-tu la moindre idée de l'amour que j'ai pour toi ? demanda Merlin, avec tendresse.

Arthur savait. Mais il demanda quand même :

-Dis-moi.

-C'est... grand comme...

Merlin fit un geste vers les étoiles.

-Le ciel ? demanda Arthur.

-L'univers, répondit Merlin, solennellement. Ca paraît impossible, de pouvoir aimer autant.

-C'est toi qui parais impossible, répondit doucement Arthur. Et pourtant, tu existes. C'est la preuve que rien n'est impossible.

Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur sa paume.

Merlin lui adressa un regard incrédule.

-Et ça, demanda-t-il, c'était..

-Un merci, répondit Arthur. La Source doit vraiment m'aimer, pour t'avoir donné à moi. J'ai beaucoup de chance, ne crois pas que je l'ignore. Même si je passe mon temps à me plaindre. Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas te tuer à la tâche.

-Je te promets que mourir ne fait pas du tout partie de mes projets, dit Merlin, avec un sourire. Je veux voir naître ton fils.

-Notre fils, rectifia Arthur.

-Notre fils, acquiesça Merlin.


	66. Chapitre 65

**_Julie : o_o oui c'est un orque et il s'appelle Azog et j'étais mort quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre lol. Quand j'aurai du temps je reviens en arrière pour corriger... il y a des bugs dans le texte parce que c'est ce que fait FF quand je relis pas avant de poster, me tronquer des phrases... grrrr... Uther XD. Uther est en train de nouer une nouvelle relation humaine avec la seule personne au monde qui soit encore capable de le supporter._**

**_Tinette : pauvre Tinette ! Tu vas encore voir celui que tu n'aimes pas o_o. Honte à moi d'avoir oublié Mithian, comme dit j'étais mort sur ce chap ! Je reviendrai en arrière pour la mettre au tableau ;)_**

**_Violette : Uther peut évoluer, il a juste besoin d'aide :)_**

**_Shmi : il y aura plus de Merthur prochainement :). Tu as raison de garder foi en Uther..._**

**_Legend : moi aussi je l'ai vu en 2D. OUi c'est un orque oui c'est la loose comme je disais à Julie o_o. J'étais claqué quoi. Merlin qui pleure... lol. Ben oui c'est un ado aussi et bon dans cette vie il est encore un peu plus émotionnellement chambardé que dans la première (où il pleurait pas mal aussi quand même XD). Et puis je trouve ça plus sympa qu'il n'aille pas voir Uther en faisant son gros dur, Uther tout le monde lui gueule dessus, Merlin lui il essaie la manière douce, c'est éducatif... il a éduqué son fils comme ça après tout : en lui montrant qu'il faut pas avoir peur de ses sentiments ! Franchement il a du mérite avec la famille Pendragon ;). Merci pour ton com détaillé façon Legend !_**

**_Guest (Lily Anna ?) : on peut toujours compter sur Arthur pour s'occuper de Merlin ;). Uther est une tête de bois, mais non, il ne va pas attendre la mort pour se remettre en question ;)._**

**_Lele35 : accordé pour Mona et Gauvain :)._**

**_LolOW : j'ai oublié Mithian mais elle était là pour l'écho, bien sûr ! Uther doit démarrer un travail sur lui-même, mais il a hérité d'un coach XD. _**

**_Excusez-moi pour ce petit retard ;). Fin de semaine chargée ! Je galère un peu... Mais voici la suite ;). _**

CHAPITRE 65

La soirée au cinéma avec Arthur resta gravée dans l'esprit de Merlin comme une parenthèse de bonheur paisible quand il se retrouva à nouveau happé dans le tourbillon de ses obligations quotidiennes. Une escapade comme celle-ci n'était pas vouée à se reproduire avant longtemps, hélas.

Merlin passa les semaines qui suivirent à travailler d'arrache-pied pour réussir l'impossible défi de connecter tous les disciples à la Source avant le voyage aux Scilly tout en continuant d'améliorer sa culture générale sous la houlette de Gaïus.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent à un rythme effréné tandis qu'il livrait une véritable course contre la montre pour améliorer sa maîtrise.

Au début du mois de juin, il avait raccordé avec succès tous les magiciens du Sanctuaire et de l'association Camelot. Parmi lesquels, évidemment, Mona. C'était aussi elle qui lui créait le plus de soucis, en partie à cause de ses sautes d'humeur spectaculaires, et en partie à cause de la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Morgane nota un jour que la jeune fille avait toutes les qualités pour faire une grande prêtresse du futur. « La sagesse excepté », lui répondit Merlin, en roulant des yeux.

Il dépensait plus d'énergie à la contrôler qu'à gérer les connexions de tous les autres magiciens réunis.

Mona s'était trouvé un grand ami en la personne de Gauvain depuis qu'ils faisaient équipe sur les enquêtes tous les deux, et ils semblaient se pousser à se surpasser l'un l'autre.

Leurs investigations étaient devenues épiques au sein du cercle des réincarnés et la nouvelle activité des magiciens et des chevaliers (initiée par Morgane) consistait à ouvrir une fenêtre d'observation pour espionner le duo sur le terrain en Ecosse. La grande prêtresse de la magie avait eu cette fantastique idée un samedi après-midi et les aventures de Mona et Gauvain étaient très vite devenues l'équivalent du feuilleton télévisé de l'année pour le 22 Bayswater Road (augmenté du quartier des Lilas et de la délégation du Queen Mary).

Par exemple, il y avait eu la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit village des Highlands, à chercher comment la grange du père MacDonald avait pris feu.

Rien que le débarquement valait le coup d'oeil.

Quand ils se matérialisèrent sur-place, le premier commentaire de Mona fut:

-Ouaouh. Qu'est-ce que c'est mort comme bled ! Regarde, mon téléphone portable ne capte même pas la Wi-fi.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire avec la Wi-fi de toutes façons ? répondit Gauvain à sa sorcière miniature préférée. La télépathie marche tout aussi bien et tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir du réseau pour ça !

-Peut-être, mais c'est pas avec ce système que je vais avoir accès à facebook pour pouvoir poster des photos souvenirs de mes merveilleuses vacances avec toi...

Le visage de Gauvain s'ombra d'un doute.

-Tu n'es plus lesbienne ?

-Ne te fais pas d'idées, Pucelle, ironisa Mona. Je voulais juste essayer de rendre Paul jaloux.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi faire ?

-Depuis qu'il s'est transformé par magie, il se prend pour un playboy et au lycée. J'ai été obligée de mettre la tête au carré à une fille l'autre jour parce qu'elle croyait sincèrement qu'elle avait ses chances avec lui. Je l'ai attrapée discrètement à la sortie, et je lui ai fait sa fête !

(Dans le salon du 22 Bayswater Road, Paul cacha son visage dans ses mains en murmurant : « Mona... ». Merlin lui adressa un regard compatissant. Typiquement Mona...)

-Bon, alors, Pucelle, par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ? Tu veux qu'on interroge les moutons ?

-Vas-y, toi, avec tes pouvoirs, l'incita Gauvain, avec enthousiame. Peut-être qu'ils ont vu quelque chose !

-Je ne parle pas aux animaux, _vieux._

-Un peu de respect, _gamine. _Tu veux savoir comment faire pour débusquer notre sorcier ? Pour avoir des indices dans un petit village d'Ecosse... il n'y a qu'un seul endroit possible...

Evidemment, ils se retrouvèrent au pub, et Gauvain commanda du whisky.

(« Ce n'est pas du tout la méthode recommandée ! » s'indigna Térésa, directrice officielle des enquêtes).

Quelques verres plus tard, Gauvain était fin fait, et il avait oublié le but de sa mission.

-Maintenant, nous avons un problème, dit-il à Mona, du ton de la conspiration.

-Ah oui ? demanda l'intéressée, avec amusement.

-Oui, parce que nous n'avons pas d'argent pour payer...

(« Ah non », s'indigna Merlin. « Oh si », fit Arthur, en levant les yeux au ciel.)

-Je croyais que tu gagnais ta vie ? s'indigna Mona.

-J'ai une femme à entretenir, ça me coûte cher..., se lamenta Gauvain.

(« Quand je pense que c'est _moi _qui lui paye tout et qu'il ose dire ça ! Je vais l'étrangler ! » rugit Mithian. « Ah non », lui répondit Thomas. « Si tu l'étrangles à cause de ce qu'il a dit en cours d'investigation, il découvrira qu'on suit ses aventures par fenêtre interposée, et ça ne sera plus du tout pareil ».)

-Si tu veux, je peux te transformer en blatte et tu pourras sortir ni vu ni connu, proposa Mona.

(« Celle-là, elle est de moi », dit Morgane en riant. « Parce que tu trouves ça drôle », lui répondit Merlin.).

-Tu vas arrêter avec tes histoires de blatte, dit Gauvain, terrifié. Déjà que la dernière fois, tu l'as fait pour de vrai... et qu'il a fallu Morgane, Wildor ET Merlin pour arriver à inverser le sortilège... Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver de nouveau avec des antennes ! Allez, prouve que tu es bonne à quelque chose, et fabrique-nous des billets, sorcière miniature.

-Bon... puisqu'il le faut vraiment...

-_MONA, CA S'APPELLE DU BLANCHIMENT D'ARGENT ! _tonna télépathiquement le Grand Maître de la Magie à la plus intenable de ses disciples.

_-Merlin... tu nous espionnes ? _demanda l'élève surdouée (car il fallait bien dire que Mona était très forte pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges... surtout quand ils pouvaient l'aider à faire des bêtises) .

_-Non, je te surveille, _rectifia Merlin_._

_-C'est la même chose !_ s'indigna-t-elle.

_-Pas du tout, en tant qu'enseignant, c'est mon devoir de te rappeler les règles... Qu'est-ce que disent les règles ?_

_-Mais c'est un cas de force majeure ! _plaida-t-elle innocemment. _Personne ne voudra nous dire quoi que ce soit sur la grande du père MacDonald si nous escroquons le pub du village à peine arrivés sur-place..._

Merlin céda parce que le mal était déjà fait.

Les yeux de Mona scintillèrent et les billets apparurent dans sa main.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, dit Gauvain en la regardant avec adoration. Vivement qu'on aille au casino tous les deux...

-Tu sais très bien que je suis privée de casino, soupira Mona.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ce qu'on te dit, rappelle-moi ?

Mona eut un sourire retors, puis se dirigea vers le tenancier du pub, et lui tendit l'argent.

-Eh bien... ils sont bien neufs, vos billets, ma petite demoiselle..., dit l'homme en haussant un sourcil intéressé.

La sorcière lui tapa sur les doigts avant qu'il ne les prenne et proposa :

-Je vous en offre un de plus que nécessaire si vous me racontez l'histoire de la grange qui a pris feu.

-Quelle grange ?

-Celle du père MacDonald...

-Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas ici, ça, ma petite demoiselle... c'est dans le village voisin !

(« Mon Dieu », dit Léon, en se laissant tomber la tête sur la table. « Ca va aller », le consola Térésa, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule).

-Gauvain ! On s'est trompés de bled ! cria Mona par-dessus son épaule.

-QUOI, tu veux dire qu'on va être obligés de se faire un autre pub ? lui répondit le chevalier, le visage illuminé.

(« Finalement », nota Lancelot, philosophe, « on pourrait éditer le manuel du bon et du mauvais investigateur... il suffirait de filmer Mona et Gauvain dans la rubrique « toutes les choses à ne pas faire » et de filmer Térésa et Léon dans la rubrique « toutes les choses à faire ».)

-Bon, allez, ouvre un couloir, dit Gauvain avec enthousiasme à sa sorcière préférée quand ils furent ressortis du pub.

Dans un champ voisin, quelques moutons les regardèrent avec curiosité... pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose !

-Je ne sais pas faire ça, lui rappela Mona (et les moutons eurent l'air désappointés). C'est un sort compliqué, je ne l'ai pas encore appris...

-Alors demande à Morgane, s'impatienta Gauvain. On n'a pas toute la journée, il y a un pub qui nous attend !

La sorcière s'exécuta.

-_Morgane, on n'est pas au bon endroit... tu pourrais nous déplacer ?_

(Morgane regarda Merlin. Merlin secoua négativement la tête, et souffla innocemment : « Qui aime bien châtie bien ». Morgane eut un sourire retors, ses yeux prirent une inflexion dorée, et deux bicyclettes roses apparurent à l'intérieur du salon du 22, Bayswater Road. Merlin eut une petite moue amusée et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Morgane ouvrit un couloir et les vélos se matérialisèrent à côté de Gauvain et Mona en pleine campagne Ecossaise.)

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague, lâcha Gauvain, incrédule.

-_Morgane..., qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _s'indigna Mona.

_-Une colle du Maître de la Magie pour avoir blanchi des billets de banque, _lui répondit Morgane, amusée.

-MERLIN ! rugit Mona.

-_Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à pédaler tous les deux... sinon vous n'atteindrez jamais le village voisin avant la nuit..._

-Je ne monterai pas sur une bicyclette rose ! s'indigna Gauvain. Je suis monté sur Bouton d'Or le poney... mais ça je ne le ferai pas !

(Morgane regarda Merlin. Merlin haussa un sourcil. Mithian expliqua comment Gauvain s'était retrouvé sur Bouton d'Or le poney à l'époque où il espérait la séduire. Morgane eut un sourire et géolocalisa rapidement la ferme équestre d'Edimbourg où l'animal en question paissait tranquillement. Quand il se matérialisa à côté de Gauvain avec une pâquerette entre les dents, Gwen se plia brusquement en deux et le 22 Bayswater Road tout entier oublia de rire pour s'écrier en panique : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Perceval était déjà en train de se précipiter pour l'ausculter quand la Reine mortifiée s'empressa de répondre : «Rien du tout ! C'est juste Galaad... ». Merlin et Arthur s'exclamèrent ensemble : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon fils ? ». Puis Merlin eut un regard désolé et rectifia « ton fils ». Gwen eut un sourire indulgent et répondit : « Il a un fou-rire... et ça me chatouille ».)

Ce fut à l'occasion d'une des séances du feuilleton « Mona et Gauvain en Ecosse » que l'étrange affaire des bandes vidéo fut exposée au grand jour...

A la fin d'une mission mémorable de plus (comportant des moutons, un pub, un Gauvain qui avait décidé de jouer de la guitare électrique, une Mona qui réussit à faire sauter l'éclairage public au cours d'une crise de fou-rire, et un jeune magicien confus face à une double explication sur ses pouvoirs qui consistait grosso modo en : "la magie, c'est génial pour fabriquer de la fausse monnaie et transformer les gens en blattes") les deux partenaires les plus célèbres de l'histoire des enquêtes magiques foireuses procédèrent à un échange qui laissa tous les spectateurs perplexes... jusqu'à ce que Mona s'exclame avec humeur :

-Je te préviens, Gauvain... Si j'entends encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois _Mordred est gentil, _après trois heures passées à m'endormir devant un écran noir, je te jure que tu vas rester une blatte jusqu'à ta mort.

Ce fut alors qu'Arthur fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa, sous le choc :

-Mona et Gauvain _espionnent _ce qui se passe dans notre chambre ?

Dans le début de guerre civile qui s'en-suivit, la caméra cachée fut découverte, Arthur poursuivit Gauvain à travers tout le 22 Bayswater Road avec l'épée de Gwen pendant que Mithian lui coupait la route avec la sienne, Elyan menaça Gauvain de l'étrangler au moins quinze fois et Merlin promit à Mona de la priver de magie définitivement si elle n'apprenait pas à respecter la vie privée des gens.

Ce à quoi tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre fut :

-Mais vous n'en avez pas de toutes façons !

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Si le duo des enquêteurs catastrophiques que formaient Gauvain et Mona était devenu le feuilleton télévisé préféré des résidents et des invités du 22 Bayswater Road, le duo des enquêteurs surdoués que formaient Térésa et Léon était souvent pris comme exemple pour les investigateurs à la traîne lors des séances de supervision qui étaient organisées par Morgane.

Térésa s'en amusait beaucoup. Il était vrai que certains des membres de leur équipe étaient encore bien jeunes, et avaient de nombreuses choses à apprendre... mais être observée quand elle travaillait avec Léon avait le désavantage de l'empêcher de parler de certains sujets avec lui.

Des sujets qui la laissaient pensive...

La psychologue avait remarqué que le chevalier semblait avoir de l'affection pour elle...

Mais Léon était un homme tellement réservé !

Une fois, il l'avait invitée à dîner au restaurant... et ensuite, il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle.

Au moment de se dire au revoir, elle l'avait senti hésiter... mais finalement, c'était sur sa joue qu'il avait déposé un baiser.

Depuis lors, il n'avait rien tenté de nouveau, et elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec lui.

C'était une situation très étrange. Elle voyait cet homme tous les jours. Outre le fait qu'il était plutôt (très) bien fait de sa personne, elle avait appris à l'apprécier sincèrement. Elle aimait son calme, son intelligence posée, son honnêteté. Elle était fascinée par la loyauté qui le liait à ses camarades, incrédule face au fait qu'il accepte de partager un _dortoir _avec trois autres personnes (à son âge!), émue par l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour _son roi _(elle avait toujours du mal à percevoir Arthur en tant que tel. Quoi qu'il ait pu être dans sa première vie, il restait à ses yeux un lycéen fort sympathique qui avait une coupe de cheveux stylée, un ménage à trois attendrissant et un optimisme à toute épreuve pour se montrer aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir père à tout juste dix-huit ans).

Léon avait une manière d'être et de penser qui reflétait un autre âge, et des mœurs différentes, et il était, vraiment, _très bien élevé._

Trop, peut-être.

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait rien contre le fait qu'il soit un peu plus entreprenant sans lui faire peur ?

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient en train de boire un café, elle leva les yeux vers lui par-dessus sa tasse et demanda :

-A Camelot, quand une femme plaisait à un homme... comment les choses se passaient-elles ?

Léon lui jeta un coup d'oeil, s'empourpra légèrement et répondit :

-Il demandait à rencontrer son père, pour recevoir de lui l'autorisation de la courtiser.

-Et en quoi la cour consistait-elle au juste ? demanda Térésa, avec intérêt.

-Des gages, des promenades, des conversations... , ce genre de chose, répondit Léon, en la regardant d'un air de plus en plus perturbé.

-Et ensuite, que se passait-il ? continua Térésa.

-Une demande de fiançailles. En règle générale, dit Léon en rougissant.

-Et avant le mariage...

-Parfois, mais ce n'était pas... règlementaire, dit-il, en hochant la tête.

-Et vous aviez une fiancée à cette époque ?

Léon cligna des yeux et répondit :

-Non. Pour être honnête, j'étais très pris par mon travail.

-Un peu comme aujourd'hui, alors, nota Térésa, en regardant le mar de son café.

Léon rougit un peu plus.

-C'est vrai qu'entre le bureau et la maison... je suis plutôt pris... mais quand même moins qu'autrefois. J'étais le capitaine de la Garde de Camelot, ce qui exigeait de moi une vigilance de tous les instants, et si j'avais voulu me marier, j'aurais dû trouver une femme qui soit très indulgente vis à vis de mes absences...

-Certains hommes préfèrent être mariés à une cause qu'à une femme, nota la psychologue.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, lui répondit Léon, très raide face à elle. Pour être honnête, j'aimerais beaucoup me marier, mais... cela me semble encore plus difficile qu'autrefois de trouver une personne qui soit prête à accepter qu'Arthur passe avant tout le reste. Il faudrait que cette personne soit capable de comprendre de quelle manière je suis lié à lui, et pour ça, je serais obligé de l'informer du fait que je ne suis pas vraiment un inspecteur de police, mais un chevalier de Camelot... et à ce stade, je suppose que n'importe quelle femme me conseillerait d'aller consulter un psychologue.

-A moins qu'elle ne soit psychologue elle-même ? dit Térésa.

Le regard de Léon plongea dans le sien.

-Et qu'elle ne soit déjà informée pour... la magie, et tout le reste, continua la jeune femme, avec un sourire.

-Oui, dit Léon, en s'éclaircissant la voix. Ce serait...vraiment la solution idéale.

Térésa hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai plus de père depuis quelques années déjà, aussi puis-je tout en respectant la tradition vous donner l'autorisation de me courtiser.

-Oh, dit Léon, ébranlé.

-J'aime assez l'idée des promenades, des gages, et des conversations..., reconnut Térésa. Et j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour les chevaliers de Camelot. Ce sont des hommes de parole, et c'est une qualité rare dans le monde d'aujourd'hui...

Léon la regarda, et se détendit enfin.

Puis il prit l'initiative de poser une main sur la sienne.

-Vous êtes très belle, Térésa. Vous avez du charme, de l'esprit, et vous êtes dévouée dans tout ce que vous entreprenez. Je suis très honoré que vous m'autorisiez à vous faire la cour. J'espère ne pas décevoir vos attentes.

_Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, _pensa-t-elle.

Le lendemain, le premier bouquet de fleurs arriva à sa porte, agrémenté d'un petit mot qui disait :

_En guise de prémices à ma dame._

Elle pensa à son ex-petit ami, qui était passionné de mécanique et ne pensait qu'à acheter des pièces pour ses voitures de collection. A celui qu'elle avait eu avant lui, qui était en souffrance psychologique à cause de ses histoires de famille et qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer sur son épaule. Et à celui qu'elle avait eu encore avant, un séducteur invétéré qui était incapable de sortir avec elle sans laisser ses yeux accrocher toutes les jeunes femmes des environs.

Et elle pensa : _« je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais beaucoup apprécier la cour des chevaliers de Camelot selon Léon Knight. »_

Au fond, n'était-ce pas le rêve de toutes les femmes, de rencontrer un homme qui soit suffisamment vieux jeu pour être capable de leur offrir des fleurs _en guise de prémices _?

Térésa Torez n'avait vraiment rien contre l'idée de devenir la Dame de celui-ci.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Outre ses occupations magiques et ses révisions pour le baccalauréat, Merlin avait une activité secrète dont il ne parlait à personne au 22 Bayswater Road. Il s'attirait parfois des regards scrutateurs de la part d'Arthur et Guenièvre quand il s'absentait pour s'y livrer, mais aucun d'eux ne lui demandait jamais où il allait et il leur était reconnaissant de ne pas lui poser davantage de questions, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il aurait pu leur apprendre la vérité...

Il continuait à rencontrer Uther Pendragon.

Il était retourné le voir pour la première fois un mois après leur discussion sous la pluie, parce qu'il était inquiet de n'avoir aucune nouvelle. Et si son intervention n'avait pas fonctionné ? Et s'il ne venait pas au rendez-vous le jour dit ? Merlin devait s'assurer qu'il soit présent...

Cette fois, quand il était arrivé dans l'immeuble de la Corporation Pendragon, la secrétaire avait décroché son téléphone pour l'annoncer à son patron.

Et contre toute attente, Merlin avait été invité à prendre l'ascenseur pour monter au bureau du grand chef.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Depuis qu'Uther était sorti de l'hôpital, tout allait de travers dans sa vie. Son majordome Alfred le boudait. Son associé Bayard, qui semblait avoir trouvé sa moitié en la personne d'Annis, ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Sa grande demeure n'avait jamais été aussi vide. Son travail l'ennuyait. Et il se sentait seul.

Parce qu'il était seul, il avait tout le temps de réfléchir, aux erreurs qu'il avait commises et aux enfants qu'il avait perdus. Mais il se sentait incapable de faire un pas en direction d'Arthur et de Morgane. C'était comme s'il était bloqué. Revenir vers eux... oui, mais comment, et pour leur dire quoi ? Il se rendait compte, peu à peu, de la manière dont il les avait rejetés, du dédain avec lequel il leur avait parlé. Il n'avait pas été capable de mettre de l'eau dans son vin quand ils étaient ouverts à la discussion, et maintenant, il les avait certainement braqués contre lui. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de revenir vers eux pour se retrouver éconduit, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait du caractère, et forcément, s'ils étaient durs avec lui, il le serait encore plus envers eux, ce qui envenimerait les choses au lieu de les améliorer. Sans compter que Morgane lui demanderait de l'accepter avec sa magie, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, et qu'Arthur lui demanderait de l'accepter avec son mode de vie, auquel il n'arrivait toujours pas à se résoudre. Ils étaient ses enfants, et si sa solitude lui avait permis de réaliser une chose, c'était qu'il les aimait, mais il se sentait incapable d'applaudir des deux mains à leurs défauts, et c'était ce qu'ils exigeraient de lui pour lui pardonner... qu'il les accepte _comme ils étaient._

Uther se sentait dans l'impasse la plus totale vis à vis de cette situation.

Il avait étudié la carte des îles Scilly que lui avait remise Merlin, en se demandant s'il devrait se présenter au rendez-vous.

Mais sincèrement, quelle légitimité aurait-il à débarquer en plein milieu d'un rassemblement magique ? Sans compter qu'il n'avait _aucune _envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec la Triple Déesse des sorciers.

Pourtant, il y avait un sorcier avec lequel il parlait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Le même qui se trouvait, incidemment, être le petit ami de son fils (notion dont Uther s'efforçait de faire abstraction pendant leurs entretiens).

Pour être honnête, la deuxième visite de Merlin l'avait pris de court. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le garçon revienne le voir après la manière dont il l'avait renvoyé la première fois.

Mais il était forcé d'avouer que Merlin avait remporté un peu de sa considération ce jour-là, malgré ses menaces ridicules et ses larmes faciles. Uther savait reconnaître la détermination quand il la voyait, et il fallait clairement avoir de la suite dans les idées pour s'acharner à ce point-là à _discuter _avec quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune envie de vous adresser la parole. Au fond, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris que Merlin revienne. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, après leur bref échange sous la pluie, l'image du garçon trempé qui courait après sa berline en lui criant _d'être présent pour le rendez-vous s'il ne voulait pas mourir idiot _dansait encore dans sa tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec perplexité : _tu t'es enfui devant lui_.

Uther n'aimait pas s'enfuir, devant qui que ce soit.

C'est pourquoi, le jour où sa secrétaire lui annonça que _Merlin Emrys _était au rez-de-chaussée, il lui ordonna de le faire monter. Le garçon débarqua dans son bureau avec bonne humeur et le regarda avec sollicitude, comme s'il le plaignait. Uther s'indigna et en profita pour le rabrouer le plus sèchement possible. Merlin se rebella aussitôt et ce fut ainsi que la conversation commença.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Uther demanda :

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Merlin lui répondit avec entêtement :

-Vous savez bien pourquoi. Je veux vous aider à faire la paix avec Arthur et Morgane.

Uther le dévisagea en silence, puis, affirma :

-A la place d'Arthur, et de Morgane, je me détesterais. J'apprécie ce que tu essaies de faire en tentant de nous réconcilier, mais, honnêtement : il est trop tard pour que je puisse revenir vers eux...

Merlin fit un pas en avant et dit avec force :

-Il n'est jamais trop tard.

_Il n'est jamais trop tard _semblait être sa devise, parce qu'il répéta cette phrase la fois suivante, celle d'après, et celle d'encore après (Uther avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'il y avait eu en tout, mais il savait que désormais, il se levait le matin en se demandant si aujourd'hui serait un jour _avec _ou _sans _Merlin, et s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il en était presque réduit à espérer que ce soit un jour _avec. _Parce que pour ennuyeux, et agaçant qu'il puisse être, au moins le garçon lui procurait-il le plaisir d'une discussion enlevée. Uther prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique, il se réjouissait secrètement quand il le faisait rougir et balbutier, il jubilait quand il arrivait à lui enlever les mots de la bouche en plein milieu d'une de ses grandes tirades. Et, de conversation en conversation, il commençait, misère ! à apprécier cet idiot obstiné qui refusait de lui tourner le dos comme l'avaient fait tous les autres. Mais plus que toute autre chose, Merlin était un mystère, qu'Uther s'efforçait de décrypter.

Pourtant, ce ne fut qu'après deux mois d'_il n'est jamais trop tard _qu'il eut un mince sourire en croisant son regard bleu, déterminé, et qu'il murmura :

-Je crois que je comprends.

Ils étaient en train de manger un sandwich face à l'immeuble de la Corporation. Merlin mâchonnait la bouche ouverte, parce qu'il n'avait aucune manière. Il lui avait fait commander un thon mayonnaise et une tarte au flan et il avait aussi pris un milkshake à la banane. Il était en train d'engloutir tout en parlant, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles (ce qu'Uther n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre vu à quel point il pouvait être maigrichon. D'ailleurs : « Gaïus ne te nourrit pas ? » était devenu sa réplique fétiche à _il n'est jamais trop tard, _parce que Merlin n'était jamais aussi embarrassé que quand on commentait sa maigreur ou ses oreilles décollées, ce qu'Uther prenait, évidemment, un malin plaisir à faire).

-Quoi ?demanda Merlin, en clignant des yeux, les doigts couverts de flan.

-Pourquoi Arthur tient tant à toi, dit Uther, en le fixant du regard.

A présent, le visage du magicien était l'image même de la confusion et de la perplexité.

Uther avait encore du mal avec les soudains changements d'expression de Merlin Emrys. On ne savait jamais vraiment sur quel pied danser avec lui. Un instant, il pouvait sembler assez sûr de lui pour retourner le monde, celui d'après, il ressemblait à... un enfant. Un peu comme maintenant. C'était assez déstabilisant. Mais Uther commençait peu à peu à accepter que cet étrange magicien adolescent qui insistait pour venir _discuter _avec lui alors que ses propres enfants avaient renoncé à lui adresser la parole était juste... quelqu'un de spécial sans qu'ici « spécial » soit forcément dangereux.

Il supposait que le temps d'accuser Merlin d'en vouloir à sa vie était passé depuis longtemps, après tous les sandwichs qu'il lui avait déjà achetés.

-Quand j'ai compris que tu étais un sorcier, j'ai cru que tout ce que tu avais toujours voulu, c'était te servir d'Arthur, pour le manipuler...

-Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! protesta Merlin avec éclat.

-Je sais, dit Uther, après un temps d'hésitation.

Il soupira et regarda le garçon qui lui avait volé le cœur de son fils, en essayant de dépasser ses a priori.

-Tu l'as toujours protégé, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le premier jour. Lorsque tu t'es précipité pour l'écarter du danger lors du concert de Dame Hélène. La sorcière qui avait pris sa place a visé pour tuer, et si tu n'avais pas été là, Arthur serait mort transpercé par cette dague. Mais tu l'as sauvé, et j'ai décidé que tu serais son serviteur. Parce que j'ai toujours su, que des assassins le prendraient pour cible par dizaines, pour se venger de moi à travers lui. Et que j'ai pensé, qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. J'espérais que si tu restais à ses côtés, peut-être... tu t'en chargerais.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, dit Merlin, en hochant la tête.

-Oui... , acquiesça Uther.

-Même si à la fin, j'ai...

La voix de Merlin se brisa. Il n'aimait pas repenser à Camlann. Ni à la manière dont Arthur était mort. Même maintenant qu'Arthur était revenu, et que tout allait bien. Uther savait que s'il poussait Merlin sur le sujet, les larmes allaient déborder, parce que c'était déjà arrivé une fois. Il n'avait pas envie de reproduire l'expérience, non merci. Il s'était senti affreusement gêné, planté raide comme un piquet tandis que le plus grand magicien (adolescent) de tous les temps s'effondrait en proie à un énième débordement émotionnel sous ses yeux. _De mon temps, _avait-il pensé, totalement médusé, _les garçons de dix-sept ans ne pleuraient pas comme des filles. _Il ne croyait pas que ce soit davantage le cas dans les temps modernes. Mais certainement, était-ce une particularité gay ?

La plupart du temps, quand Uther était abasourdi par une des réactions de son visiteur, il essayait de se rappeler de ce détail. _C'est parce qu'il est gay. _Il fallait qu'il fasse un effort par rapport à ça. Il serait obligé s'il voulait reparler à Arthur un jour. Il devait s'habituer aux garçons qui s'habillaient avec des vêtements trop serrés, qui parlaient avec leurs mains et qui exprimaient leurs émotions même quand ça les conduisait à se couvrir de ridicule. C'était le prix à payer pour retrouver son fils. Il avait été obligé d'aller chercher _une boîte de mouchoirs _chez son assistante, bon sang, et l'idiote avait louché sur lui avant de le rabrouer : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait à ce pauvre garçon ? ». Et maintenant toute l'entreprise affirmait qu'il tyrannisait son beau-fils (qu'il ne considérait certes pas comme tel) et ses employés le regardaient tous de travers, comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez désolante.

-Si quelqu'un avait fait autant de choses pour moi, que tu en as faites pour Arthur, je suppose que moi aussi, j'aurais fini par m'attacher..., acquiesça Uther, à contre-coeur. Magicien ou non.

Il eut un petit rire et souffla :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça.

Merlin le regardait avec des yeux brillants de fierté qui s'exclamaient en silence « je savais que vous étiez capable de changer ».

Uther leva les yeux au ciel, allergique au sentimentalisme, et s'exclama :

-Je suis certain qu'Arthur ignore que tu viens me voir ici.

-Je le fais...

-Pour lui, j'ai compris, compléta Uther. Tu as été suffisamment clair avec ça à l'hôpital... et le jour où tu m'as poursuivi sous la pluie... et tous ceux où tu m'as traqué ensuite...

-Je ne vous ai pas traqué, protesta Merlin.

Uther lui adressa un regard ironique, et il s'empourpra.

-C'est vous qui m'y avez obligé... marmonna-t-il.

Uther regarda par la fenêtre. Merlin avait certainement ses défauts, mais il avait l'avantage de lui donner des nouvelles de Morgane, d'Arthur...et du bébé.

-L'enfant que porte cette fille...

-Guenièvre, rectifia Merlin.

Uther lui adressa un regard pensif, puis, reprit poliment (sachant que cela faisait partie des choses sur lesquelles il devait travailler) :

-L'enfant que porte Guenièvre est-il vraiment d'Arthur ?

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est, dit Merlin, avec force.

-Dans ce cas, comment peut-il être magicien ? demanda Uther, avec curiosité. Morgane a des pouvoirs, mais Arthur n'en a aucun.

-Les magiciens ne choisissent pas la magie, c'est la magie qui les choisit. Je n'ai pas décidé de naître avec mes pouvoirs. Pas plus que tous les enfants auxquels vous vous en êtes pris du temps de la grande Purge, ajouta Merlin à voix basse, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Mais ça lui avait échappé.

Uther baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains. Les temps de la grande Purge le bouleversaient quand il y repensait avec la sensibilité d'un homme de son époque.

Les bébés arrachés aux bras de leurs mères, les femmes noyées dans les puits. Les enfants pendus sous les yeux de leurs pères. Les pères passés au fil de l'épée devant leurs familles. Il avait ordonné la mort de tous ces gens. Il les avait regardés périr. De même que les centaines de sorciers qui s'étaient embrasés dans les flammes des bûchers qu'il avait faits construire. Il était convaincu qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait en les tuant. Protéger le royaume... Mais la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait déclaré la Purge, c'est parce qu'il était fou de douleur, à cause d'Ygraine. Mille morts n'auraient pas pu la faire revenir, et ne l'avaient pas soulagé de l'avoir perdue. Il l'avait perdue deux fois, et aujourd'hui comme hier, il était parfaitement seul. Avec son pouvoir, et son argent. Dieu, qu'il était fatigué du pouvoir et de l'argent.

-Je suis désolé pour les enfants, reconnut-il. Je pensais que c'était la seule solution... pour me débarrasser des menaces qui pesaient sur le royaume.

-A notre époque, on appelle ça un génocide, lâcha Merlin, impitoyable.

Il pouvait l'être parfois, et alors, il ne ressemblait plus à un adolescent émotif, mais à un homme plus âgé. Le sorcier _Emrys. _

-Ce que j'ai fait était terrible... alors pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à te venger ? demanda Uther, d'un ton fatigué.

Merlin soupira.

-Ca ne sert à rien de se venger, ce n'est pas ça qui effacera vos crimes. Mais peut-être que vous pouvez apprendre de vos erreurs, et... changer. Moi, je crois que c'est possible. Personne ne peut être borné et malfaisant à ce point-là, pas même vous.

Uther eut un petit rire.

-Il y a du bon en vous... c'est juste que vous le cachez bien, reprit Merlin, d'un ton convaincu.

-Et c'est _toi _qui viens me le rappeler.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, nota Merlin. Alors... est-ce que vous allez venir aux Scilly ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Uther secoua la tête.

-C'est parce que vous êtes trop fier, c'est ça ? dit Merlin. Vous ne savez pas comment demander pardon. Ce n'est pas compliqué, vous savez... un seul mot suffit, six toutes petites lettres.

-Tu te contenterais de ça, si tu étais à la place d'Arthur et Morgane ?

-Peut-être pas, dit Merlin, en roulant des yeux. Mais ce serait un bon début.

-Dis-moi plutôt comment Arthur avance avec son BAC. Est-ce qu'il va l'avoir, au moins ?

-Arthur est intelligent, vous savez.

-Morgane est plus intelligente que lui, et elle n'a pas un seul diplôme en poche.

-Parce que vous l'avez déshéritée et qu'elle a été forcée d'aller découper des saucissons dans une boucherie.

-C'est toujours mieux que de découper des gens, et ça ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'avait pas été aussi entêtée quand je lui ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi à ses seize ans.

-Elle est toujours moins entêtée que vous.

-Je crois qu'elle l'est au moins autant.

-Ca prouve qu'elle est bien votre fille.

-Bien sûr qu'elle l'est.

-Alors, quand allez-vous lui demander pardon ?

-Le jour où tu cesseras de manger la bouche ouverte. Gaïus ne t'a pas appris à te nourrir proprement ?

-Gaïus ne m'a pas élevé dans cette vie, j'ai grandi en foyer.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient des éducateurs dans les foyers.

-Vous recommencez à être méchant.

Uther se tut un instant, puis reprit, incapable de se réfréner :

-Si je t'avais élevé, je suis sûr que tu ne serais pas devenu gay.

-Les gens le sont ou ne le sont pas, c'est comme pour la magie, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'éducation,lâcha Merlin. D'ailleurs, nous avons déjà parlé de ce genre de réflexions...

_A éviter, _se rappela Uther, avec un soupir.

Mais il tint quand même à préciser :

-Ne crois surtout pas que parce que je commence à apprécier nos conversations, j'approuve pour autant ta... relation avec mon fils.

-La seule relation que j'ai avec Arthur est de nature métaphysique, dit Merlin en s'empourprant, comme à chaque fois qu'il mentait.

-Prends-moi pour un imbécile et je te laisse faire la plonge pour payer cette tarte au flan, répliqua Uther avec un regard noir.

-Vous allez venir aux Scilly, affirma Merlin en le défiant des yeux.

-Je te dis que non, répondit Uther.


	67. Chapitre 66

**Trop à la bourre pour les contre-reviews, ce sera pour demain ! Mais je vous ai tous lus avec attention comme toujours ;).**

**CHAPITRE 66**

Quinze jours avant la première épreuve du BAC, au plus fort des révisions, Merlin reçut un appel d'Uther qui ordonna de venir le rejoindre à la pizzeria où ils allaient manger depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'il en avait assez des sandwichs.

C'était le début de la soirée, Merlin était plongé dans ses notes de philosophie, et Arthur était juste à côté de lui, absorbé ses cours de sciences.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir Uther au bout du fil. Quoiqu'il aurait dû. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression de lui servir à la fois de psychologue et d'ambulancier. Uther l'appelait à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème, une question, ou besoin de se défouler parce qu'il était énervé à cause de son travail. Il avait aussi tendance à lui raconter sa vie et à attendre de lui qu'il le plaigne, ce que Merlin ne faisait jamais, évidemment.

Il se sentit affreusement embarrassé en répondant au téléphone, parce qu'il savait que si Arthur apprenait avec qui il était en train de discuter, il serait bouleversé, et que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça avec les examens qui s'approchaient à grands pas.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il à Uther, alors qu'Arthur le dévisageait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

-Tu _dois _venir. J'ai une question. C'est important. J'ai besoin de parler, rétorqua Uther d'un ton sans réplique.

-Oui, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Personne ne m'écoute jamais. Alfred se fiche de ce que je lui raconte comme de sa première paire de chaussettes et Bayard ne répond même plus à mes appels. Sois là dans vingt minutes, je t'attends. Tu n'as aucune excuse. Dépêche-toi.

Le vieux roi essayait de faire beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers temps, mais une chose était certaine, son talent pour la communication ne s'était pas beaucoup amélioré.

Uther raccrocha, laissant Merlin seul au bout du fil, la bouche grande ouverte.

Il la referma et secoua la tête.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda Arthur, en louchant sur lui.

-Un ami, répondit Merlin, pour ne pas mentir.

-Un ami, dit Arthur, d'un ton plat.

Merlin lui retourna son regard sans ciller.

-Est-ce que c'est... quelqu'un... que je connais ?

-Non.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, pas vraiment. Arthur ne connaissait pas son père, dumoins, pas comme Merlin le connaissait...pourtant, Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il détestait raconter des histoires à Arthur. Il détestait être obligé de lui cacher des choses.

Arthur joua avec son stylo, en l'épiant par-dessous ses mèches de cheveux blonds.

-Est-ce que c'est lui que tu vas voir quand tu ne dis à personne où tu vas ?

Merlin s'agita sur sa chaise et reconnut :

-Oui.

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et Merlin lut sur son visage ce qui était en train de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Ce n'est pas... un ami comme ça, protesta-t-il, en s'empourprant.

-Ce sont tes affaires, Merlin, pas les miennes, dit Arthur, d'un ton malheureux, en continuant à triturer son stylo. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre de toutes façons.

-Arthur.

Merlin secoua la tête et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas... un ami comme ça. Je ne vois personne d'autre.

Arthur eut un sourire humble et dit :

-Je comprends.

Mais il avait l'air de ne pas croire un seul mot de ce que Merlin venait de lui dire.

Merlin soupira. Parfait. Maintenant, Arthur pensait qu'il avait des rendez-vous secrets avec... un admirateur caché. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire _qui _il voyait vraiment... pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Uther n'était pas encore prêt.

-J'espère juste que ton ami est quelqu'un de bien, dit Arthur, l'air malheureux.

-Il...essaie, dit Merlin, et ça, au moins, c'était une réponse sincère.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre.

-Merlin... Tu me le dirais si tu avais des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? N'importe quels... problèmes. Tu n'aurais pas peur que... je réagisse mal, ou que je me fâche contre toi, parce que... tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais être fâché contre toi ? Et si... qui que ce soit se comportait mal avec toi, il faudrait vraiment que tu me le dises, parce que si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne pourrais pas le savoir, et si je n'en sais rien, comment est-ce que je pourrais t'aider ?

_Il pense que je me suis dégoté un petit ami qui me martyrise, _réalisa Merlin, abasourdi.

A voir son regard « pâté en croûte », Merlin eut envie de lui dire la vérité, mais il se retint, parce que... ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver sa réaction touchante. Il avait toujours pensé que son ami serait du genre jaloux. Honnêtement, si Arthur trouvait très naturel d'être partagé, il n'avait jamais été très partageur, et il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires... Non pas que Merlin soit « une affaire » à proprement parler. Pas plus que Guenièvre d'ailleurs. Les personnes n'appartenaient pas aux autres personnes, ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient...

Mais Merlin se rappelait de la réaction d'Arthur quand il avait trouvé Guenièvre avec Lancelot. Et il s'en voulut d'avoir toujours pensé qu'il aurait la même si ce genre de situation se reproduisait... parce qu'il aurait dû savoir à quel point Arthur avait évolué depuis cette époque... mais parfois, il l'oubliait.

Ce qu'il venait de dire était parfaitement adorable. Et son expression _ça me fait de la peine mais c'est ta liberté _l'était tout autant. Même si Merlin se sentait un peu indigné qu'il puisse se faire des idées pareilles à son sujet (comme s'il était du genre à sauter sur les inconnus ou à être obsédé par son potentiel de séduction ! Franchement, sans compter qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de temps pour ça, c'était à l'opposé même de son caractère !). Ses suppositions étaient d'autant plus stupides que même si, dans l'absolu, les personnes n'appartenaient pas aux autres personnes... les choses étaient différentes en ce qui le concernait, et Arthur était le plus grand crétin de toute la création s'il croyait avoir du souci à se faire en terme de concurrence (quelle _concurrence ?)_. Ce n'était pas faute de le lui avoir dit...

-Arthur. Personne ne se comporte mal avec moi. Je vais bien. Tout va bien, dit-il, d'un ton rassurant.

-D'accord.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille, je lui ai emprunté quelque chose et il insiste pour que je lui rende tout de suite. Je serai de retour... d'ici quelques heures, d'accord ?

-D'accord, souffla Arthur, en baissant les yeux sur ses cours comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de pied. Passe une bonne soirée...

Merlin soupira face à son air de chien battu, mais vraiment, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de régler ça maintenant.

-A tout à l'heure, dit-il fermement.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

En sortant du bus, à l'arrêt qui se trouvait à trois rues de la pizzeria où l'attendait Uther, Merlin entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il faisait nuit, il était seul. Il aurait sans doute dû se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé à Bristol, et se montrer plus méfiant, mais le quartier n'était pas spécialement mal famé, et il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer des problèmes ici.

De plus, depuis qu'il s'était reconnecté avec la Source, il avait pris confiance en lui, ce qui était sans doute une erreur étant donné qu'il s'interdisait fermement de pratiquer la magie.

Quand il se retrouva agrippé par derrière, il hésita un instant à ouvrir le barrage pour repousser son agresseur, mais il avait peur de ne pas arriver à refermer les vannes correctement sous le coup de l'émotion et de provoquer une deuxième vague d'accidents alors qu'ils étaient seulement sur le point d'éponger les conséquences de la première.

L'homme lui tordit le bras dans le dos avant de le repousser contre le mur. Merlin se retourna instinctivement pour faire face, vit qu'il n'avait pas d'arme et choisit de retenir sa magie pour éviter la catastrophe.

-Donne-moi ton fric, menaça l'homme .

Et bien sûr, quand il trouva son portefeuille (où il n'y avait que l'argent nécessaire pour le trajet retour en bus) il s'énerva et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

Merlin sentit sa tête heurter le mur, et il perdit connaissance. Quand il se réveilla, il avait le poignet en bouillie, l'oeil en feu, et son crâne l'élançait. Il voulut se remettre sur ses pieds pour reprendre le chemin de la pizzeria, mais il eut un vertige. Alors il s'assit sur le trottoir et prit son téléphone portable pour appeler à l'aide. Au passage, il remarqua avec effarement qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures, ce qui signifiait qu'il était resté sonné un bon moment.

Il resta en panne devant la longue liste de numéros qu'il avait le choix de contacter.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait immédiatement prévenu Arthur, mais après la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés, il n'osait pas imaginer les conclusions auxquelles son ami arriverait s'il le retrouvait avec un œil au beurre noire et il n'avait pas envie d'écoper d'une scène maintenant.

Ni d'une interdiction de sortir tout seul.

Ni d'un regard apitoyé comme s'il était une petite chose fragile, ce qu'il n'était définitivement pas (même s'il avait probablement un cocard, et que ça faisait un mal de chien).

Morgane aurait pu le rapatrier à la maison en l'espace de deux secondes... mais ensuite, il aurait dû répondre à ses questions, et elle pouvait être d'une ténacité effrayante quand elle s'était mise en tête de découvrir la vérité à propos de quelque chose.

Guenièvre n'avait pas de voiture, s'il l'appelait au secours, elle aurait sans doute recours à Lancelot pour la conduire jusqu'ici. Lancelot serait bouleversé et voudrait retrouver celui qui l'avaient frappé. Gauvain n'avait plus le permis, mais il risquait d'être encore plus opiniâtre que Lancelot pour ce qui était de traquer son agresseur, et de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Léon voudrait qu'il porte plainte, Perceval voudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elyan raconterait tout à Guenièvre qui en parlerait probablement à Arthur. Tout ce qui arrivait aux oreilles des disciples remontait jusqu'à Wildor et tout ce que savait Wildor finissait par arriver jusqu'à Morgane qui n'était pas vraiment la discrétion incarnée. Et ses amis du lycée n'étaient pas précisément non plus du genre à tenir leur langue. Quant à Gaïus, il le sermonnerait pour être sorti tout seul à une heure pareille _au lieu de réviser pour son BAC. _

Merlin était coincé de tous les côtés.

Il avait beaucoup d'amis... mais aucun d'eux n'était au courant de ce qu'il voyait Uther en secret, et il n'avait pas envie d'être obligé de leur dire. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'ils le voient comme ça, parce qu'il avait honte. Il était censé être le grand maître de la magie et pouvoir se sortir de toutes les situations. Et voilà qu'il se faisait racketter comme s'il était un simple adolescent sans défense. Il détestait l'idée de donner cette image-là à ceux qu'il aimait.

Comment pourraient-ils avoir confiance en lui s'ils le croyaient incapable de se prendre en charge tout seul ?

Il hésita longuement, mais il était sonné, il avait mal au crâne, et il ne se sentait pas capable de marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus dans cet état. Alors il lança l'appel pour contacter la personne à laquelle il aurait pensé en dernier pour venir lui prêter main forte dans une situation pareille : Uther Pendragon.  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

A en juger par la rapidité avec laquelle le vieux roi décrocha, il devait être resté bloqué devant son téléphone depuis le début de la soirée.

Il se mit à hurler presque aussitôt.

-Je t'ai attendu pendant deux heures ! La pizzeria a fermé ! J'ai été obligé de retourner chez moi ! J'espère que tu as une excuse valable pour m'avoir posé un lapin !

-J'ai été agressé, coupa Merlin.

-QUOI !

-En venant vous rejoindre,j'ai été...

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je...

-Dis-moi où tu es, et ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

Merlin lui indiqua la rue et resta assis sur le trottoir, le crâne douloureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la berline d'Uther s'immobilisait devant lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de songer que le vieux roi avait couvert le trajet à une vitesse record..

Uther jaillit de son véhicule avec précipitation, et se dirigea tout droit vers lui.

Quand il s'immobilisa au-dessus de lui, Merlin fut stupéfait de le découvrir aussi pâle.

-Désolé pour le retard, dit-il avec ironie. Cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien...

Uther avait l'air d'être sous le choc, mais il réagit à la manière classique : en lui criant dessus.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Merlin !

-Ce n'était pas de l'humour...

-Regarde ta tête, c'est un désastre, on croirait que tu sors d'un ring de boxe et que tu as perdu le match !

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Vous, on peut dire que vous savez réconforter les gens, nota-t-il.

Le vieux roi lui jeta un coup d'oeil courroucé pour masquer son inquiétude.

Quand Merlin lui avait appris qu'il avait été agressé, tout à l'heure, au téléphone, il avait paniqué.

Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de l'état dans lequel il allait le retrouver, mais il avait aussitôt imaginé le pire, et il avait eu tellement _peur. _Sa propre réaction l'avait complètement décontenancé. Il avait été une époque où il aurait été complètement indifférent à l'idée d'un sorcier en miettes, mais depuis, les choses... avaient changé. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Merlin n'était pas juste n'importe quel sorcier, c'était Merlin. Le garçon qui venait parler avec lui et à qui il offrait des sandwiches. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer avec un bras cassé, du sang sur la figure, ou pire, parce que c'était... _injuste. _

La situation était loin d'être aussi terrible qu'Uther l'avait redoutée, mais avec son œil au beurre noire et son poignet mal en point, Merlin avait l'air d'un enfant de CP qui venait de se faire taper par des grands de CM2, et Uther était franchement énervé contre ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

Vraiment, quelle bande de crétins n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'agresser un garçon trop bavard avec des yeux trop brillants, qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait essayer d_être gentil _dans la vie_, _et qui avait l'air de penser que s'il se donnait assez de peine, il pourrait transformer le monde d'aujourd'hui en une réédition des _Bisounours _? Qu'ils s'attaquent à quelqu'un d'autre, bon sang ! Pas au gamin qu'il essayait de remplumer à coup de pizzas et qui l'aidait à s'améliorer sur un plan humain après que tous les autres aient jeté l'éponge !

Avec qui apprendrait-il à mettre de l'eau dans son vin s'il arrivait quelque chose à Merlin ? Comment réussirait-il à percer les mystères de l'adolescence gay, de la paternité, et de la magie, s'il n'était plus là pour l'éclairer sur ces sujets ?

-Allez, debout, ordonna Uther en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

Merlin accepta son aide sans protester et se leva. Il eut un vertige et tituba légèrement sur ses jambes. Il fut obligé de s'appuyer sur l'épaule d'Uther qui le rattrapa et le stabilisa sur ses pieds.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai la tête qui tourne. Un peu. Je me suis cogné en tombant, et j'ai perdu connaissance... Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est rien de grave.

-Rien de grave ? hurla Uther. Tu pourrais avoir une commotion cérébrale !

Les yeux de Merlin étincelèrent.

-Je n'ai pas de commotion cérébrale, d'accord ? Je vais bien, j'ai juste... besoin de m'allonger un peu. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'y paraîtra plus rien, alors, raccompagnez-moi à la maison, et n'en parlons plus !

Uther le dévisagea pensivement, puis l'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture. Merlin s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains avec un gémissement. Rolph démarra.  
Après quelques minutes, Merlin regarda par la fenêtre et s'indigna :

-Ce n'est pas le chemin de la maison !

-Je ne sais même pas où tu habites, nota Uther.

-C'est au...

-Qu'importe. Je t'emmène chez moi, tu as besoin de voir un médecin.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un médecin chez vous, argumenta Merlin.

-Parce que j'en ai appelé un, répondit Uther, en haussant les sourcils.

-Vous feriez mieux de m'emmener aux urgences.

-Pour attendre jusqu'à trois heures du matin ? C'est hors de question. Tu pourrais t'être fêlé le crâne, et tomber dans le coma entre-temps !

-C'est vous qui allez me fêler le crâne à force de crier tout le temps comme vous le faites !

-Désolé, dit Uther, mortifié.

La vérité, c'était qu'il criait parce qu'il était inquiet.

Merlin arrondit les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, lui dit Uther, avec hauteur.

Et Merlin nota que cette fois, il avait parlé doucement.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il était tard, et le couple royal était, pour une fois, seul dans son lit.

La tête de Guenièvre était posée sur l'épaule d'Arthur, la main d'Arthur était posée sur le ventre de Guenièvre..

Et la Reine pensive méditait sur le comportement de son mari au cours de la soirée..

Il n'y avait pas que Merlin qui soit expert en arthurologie : Guenièvre savait reconnaître un mode « pâté en croûte » quand elle en voyait un, et pour l'heure, Arthur était distrait et préoccupé. Ce qui expliquait qu'il soit en quête d'affection, et non... occupé à lui faire plaisir de toutes les manières possibles comme l'excellent mari qu'il était.

En temps normal, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'un moment d'intimité pour se jeter sur elle avec enthousiasme (comme il ne manquait jamais de le faire à chaque fois qu'ils avaient la moindre opportunité, ce qui conduisait parfois à des situations comiques).

Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être un couple marié au 22 Bayswater Road, mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'être amusant.

Par exemple, ils ne faisaient pas souvent l'amour dans leur chambre, mais ils avaient découvert qu'il y avait... beaucoup d'autres endroits où ils pouvaient s'aventurer ensemble.

La dernière fois qu'Arthur l'avait réveillée en pleine nuit en l'embrassant à perdre haleine, et Guenièvre avait été obligée de lui rappeler « pas ici », parce qu'évidemment, Merlin dormait juste à côté, et qu'ils avaient un accord. Sauf que... tout le monde n'était pas aussi sage que Merlin, et Guenièvre avait envie de faire l'amour au moins autant qu'Arthur (ils étaient plutôt bien assortis de ce point de vue-là).

Quand il lui avait fait son regard « s'il te plaît », elle avait eu une idée et lui avait soufflé « viens ». Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour se faufiler discrètement hors de la chambre, et pour enjamber Mordred sans le réveiller.

Guenièvre était certaine que Galaad avait apporté son aide sur cet obstacle en lui envoyant un petit coup de magie discret pour l'assommer. Il faisait ça de temps à autre pour donner un coup de pouce à sa pauvre mère (ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante, parce que Mordred, bien qu'elle le trouve adorable, pouvait être aussi collant qu'un morceau de chewing gum quand il était bien réveillé, et Dieu, qu'il était fatiguant).

Arthur l'avait pilotée en direction du canapé mais elle avait protesté : « non ! ». Ils avaient déjà essayé le canapé, et ils avaient été obligés de s'interrompre en catastrophe parce qu'Elyan avait choisi ce moment-là pour descendre aux toilettes. Ils avaient été obligés de se cacher sous la table pour ne pas se faire prendre !

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient chipé les clés de la voiture de Léon qui traînaient sur la table du salon. Il était trois heures du matin et ils avaient fait l'amour sur la banquette arrière comme des adolescents. Arthur s'était cogné partout, et Guenièvre avait eu le fou-rire du siècle.

Aucun d'eux n'avait prévu que Perceval se réveillerait à quatre heures sonnantes pour sortir les poubelles, et ils avaient été pris de court quand la porte s'était ouverte.

Ils avaient été obligés de se cacher en catastrophe au fond de la voiture et ils riaient tellement à cause de la situation abracadabrante qu'ils étaient obligés de se baillonner l'un l'autre pour ne pas faire de bruit.

-La garde de Camelot est encore de sortie, disait Arthur en essayant de respirer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à ne pas dormir la nuit ? C'est encore pire qu'à l'époque où ton père ne voulait plus qu'on se fréquente, avait répondu Guenièvre, en roulant des yeux, quand Perceval était rentré dans la maison.

-Non... c'est beaucoup mieux, avait répondu Arthur, les yeux étincelants. Parce que tu es nettement plus délurée aujourd'hui, mon amour.

Il s'était jeté sur elle et ils n'avaient terminé que vers six heures du matin.

Il avait été très dur de rester sérieux quand Merlin s'était étonné qu'Arthur soit _levé si tôt _le lendemain matin, en arrivant à la cuisine. Mais Guenièvre avait acquis un talent pour montrer un visage innocent après avoir fait des choses qui ne l'étaient pas du tout au cours des dernières semaines, ce qui était nécessaire pour avoir une vie privée et éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve dans la gazette du 22 Bayswater Road (après le coup des bandes vidéos, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien... dans quel monde une femme était-elle obligée de fouiller ses placards pour détecter les caméras cachées avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son mari?)

En toute logique, Arthur aurait donc dû sauter sur l'occasion que représentait un moment d'intimité inespéré avec elle.

Mais au lieu de cela, il avait passé la soirée à réclamer des câlins, à s'agiter au tour de l'oeuf d'Adrinial et à parler à Galaad, ce qui dénotait un problème psychologique majeur (et représentait ce qu'elle appelait le mode « pâté en croûte ». Arthur, cinq ans, VEUT UN CALIN ! Dieu que Guenièvre aimait son mari).

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Rien, soupira-t-il.

-Menteur...

Il s'accrocha à elle comme à un nounours et la serra dans ses bras.  
-Arthur...

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as...

-Rien... Tu sais...

-Non, je ne sais pas. Dis-moi.

-C'est embarrassant.

-Dis quand même.

Il soupira, et demanda sans la regarder en face.

-Je me demandais... quelle opinion as-tu sur moi ?

-L'opinion de quelqu'un qui t'aime, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Non, pas comme ça, pas en général...

Arthur s'agita.

-Tu sais... au lit.

Les yeux de Gwen s'arrondirent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? demanda-t-elle.

Parce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu Arthur douter de ses talents en ce domaine, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire maintenant.

-Dis-moi... honnêtement ? J'aimerais savoir. Est-ce que tu trouves que... je suis un bon coup ?

Gwen se pencha sur lui, incrédule.

-Tu es mon mari, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, d'accord, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que...

-Arthur, tu es un très bon amant.

-Tu ne dis pas ça juste... pour être gentille, hein ?

-Gentille ? Quoi... tu crois que je fais semblant avec toi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais... si tu devais juger de mes compétences... dans ce domaine, tu dirais que...

-Tu es attentif, enthousiaste... à l'écoute... tu t'intéresses plus à ce que tu donnes qu'à ce que tu reçois. Bien sûr que tu es un bon coup !

Guenièvre s'étouffa et pensa : _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça à mon mari._

_-_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses cette question ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant avec acuité.

Arthur lui lança un regard déconfit.

-C'est Merlin... il voit quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je me disais que peut-être... il a pensé que je n'étais pas à la hauteur... tu sais, de ce côté-là ?

-Je croyais que les choses s'étaient bien passées entre vous, objecta Gwen.

-Oui ! Non. Je ne sais pas ?

Arthur hésita, visiblement à l'agonie.

-Il y avait la magie, alors, forcément... c'était... c'était...

Il fit un geste de la main.

-Magique, conclut-il piteusement. Mais il n'a plus jamais rien voulu faire avec moi depuis. Au début, je croyais que c'était parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas forcément... ce que je peux comprendre. Tout le monde n'est pas fait pareil, après tout, la preuve... il y a Gérard.

-Gérard ? dit Guenièvre, perdue.

-Notre ami asexuel.

-Ah, oui, se souvint Guenièvre, en visualisant le phénomène.

Elle adorait les amis lycéens d'Arthur et Merlin. Ils étaient tous tellement originaux.

-Mais maintenant, il voit quelqu'un d'autre, continua Arthur, perturbé. Alors... c'est forcément que le problème vient de moi. Je ne sais pas. J'ai du faire quelque chose de travers. Peut-être que je m'y prends moins bien avec lui qu'avec toi. Ou peut-être qu'il n'ose pas me dire ce qu'il voudrait vraiment... je n'en sais plus rien.

-Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à Merlin de voir quelqu'un d'autre, nota Guenièvre. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu ne te fais pas des idées à ce sujet ?

-Non, je sais ce que je dis, protesta Arthur, en roulant des yeux. Le type l'a appelé tout à l'heure... et il s'est précipité pour le rejoindre à la minute. Il avait l'air... tellement pressé de partir. Je suis _sûr _qu'ils le font ensemble.

Guenièvre soupira.

-Eh bien, peut-être qu'il a besoin de tester autre chose...

Arthur lui fit les yeux.

-Avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? dit-il d'une voix malheureuse.

-Si c'était le cas... c'est son droit, non ?

-Oui, mais...

-J'espère au moins que tu ne lui as pas fait une scène, dit-elle avec inquiétude.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne lui ai pas fait de scène...

Les yeux d'Arthur étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

-J'aurais trop peur qu'il décide de déménager ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais, s'il choisissait de me quitter, pour... pour ce type ?

-Arthur... arrête de dramatiser comme ça, tu veux ? C'est toi que Merlin aime, il ne va pas te quitter, même s'il fait ses propres expériences,.. bien que j'aie un gros doute là-dessus.

-J'ai besoin d'un câlin.

-Je suis là, dit Guenièvre en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas envie de faire d'autres expériences, toi, hein ?

-Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux avec un Arthur dans mon lit, je n'ai que ça à faire, dit-elle, avec humour.

-Guenièvre...

-Non, Arthur. Je ne vais pas faire d'autres expériences, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. J'ai déjà fait les miennes, et c'est toi que je veux, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand la berline passa le portail de la propriété Pendragon, les yeux de Merlin se dilatèrent.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'Uther était riche, mais une chose était de le savoir, et une autre était de le constater de ses propres yeux. Jusqu'ici, ils s'étaient toujours rencontrés en terrain neutre, à la sandwicherie, ou à la pizzeria, où, excepté son costume trois pièces et son manteau impeccablement coupé, Uther n'était qu'un être humain comme les autres. Merlin réalisa en voyant l'endroit où il l'amenait qu'il faisait en réalité partie de la poignée de privilégiés qui ne vivaient pas tout à fait sur la même planète que le commun des mortels. Pour être honnête, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il existait de pareilles demeures à Londres. Le plus impressionnant était les extérieurs : il y avait un terrain de golf, et des écuries, un parc avec des arbres gigantesques, et... une piste d'atterrissage réservée à l'usage des hélicoptères.

La villa qui était enchassée dans ce décor somptueux ressemblait à un château.

En comparaison du deux pièces où avaient vécu Arthur et Morgane à la cité des Lilas, cet endroit était d'une opulence irréelle. Merlin n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré la volonté dont Morgane avait du faire preuve, pour résister à l'appel de la facilité en refusant de venir vivre ici quand elle avait eu le choix, mais maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, son admiration pour elle venait d'augmenter d'un cran supplémentaire.

La berline s'arrêta devant la porte principale de la villa, au bout de l'allée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme flegmatique que Merlin identifia aussitôt comme Alfred, le majordome dont Uther ne cessait de se plaindre. Rolph vint lui ouvrir la portière et Alfred l'aida à sortir de la voiture, puis le pilota à l'intérieur de la maison.

Merlin s'avança au milieu du vestibule, puis du salon art déco, la bouche grande ouverte.  
En regardant la piscine intérieure en-dessous de la verrière, et les tableaux accrochés au mur, il oublia momentanément son mal de tête.  
-Ce n'est pas un original... si ? dit-il face à une toile que même lui pouvait identifier comme les Nymphéas de Monet.

Uther lui adressa un regard amusé.

-Je constate que tu n'as pas entièrement perdu le Nord, lâcha-t-il.

-Et ça ? C'est un vrai Giaccometti ? dit-il, en louchant sur une sculpture.

-J'aime les belles choses, dit Uther, coupant court à la conversation.

Il ordonna à Alfred de faire asseoir Merlin sur le canapé (qui était sans doute une œuvre d'art aussi, ce qui horrifia Merlin, parce qu'il se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise à la pensée d'être assis sur des coussins qui valaient des millions, surtout vu sa propension à renverser ses verres de Coca Cola. Il espérait maintenant qu'Uther n'allait surtout pas lui offrir un verre de Coca Cola, parce qu'une telle initiative finirait forcément par dégénérer en taches...et en incident diplomatique majeur...et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à travailler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour rembourser un canapé hors de prix qu'il aurait réussi à ruiner par pure maladresse).

Uther demanda à Alfred d'aller faire du thé. Le temps que le majordome revienne, le médecin qu'il avait appelé arriva pour ausculter Merlin. Il confirma que son poignet n'était pas cassé, palpa son visage et finit par lui recommander de mettre de la glace sur son œil au beurre noire. Puis il se retourna vers Uther et lui dit :

-A priori, il se porte bien, mais il faut qu'il se repose. Si les vertiges persistent, vous devrez l'emmener faire des radios.

-Je me charge de tout ça, dit Uther, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le médecin prit congé et le vieux roi s'exclama :

-Mieux vaut faire les choses dans l'ordre. Le repos d'abord, les radios demain matin...

-Il faut que je rentre, intervint Merlin.

-Tu peux passer la nuit ici, répondit Uther.

-Jamais ! protesta-t-il. Arthur va s'inquiéter comme un fou si je ne rentre pas dormir à la maison !

-Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un SMS pour le prévenir.

-Un SMS, répéta Merlin, abasourdi. Vous croyez qu'Arthur va se contenter d'un SMS...

-Vous êtes adultes tous les deux, non ?

Alfred qui venait d'arriver déposa un plateau devant Merlin et lui servit du thé.

-Vous êtes l'ami de Monsieur Arthur, dit-il, d'un ton réjoui.  
-Vous connaissez Arthur ? s'étonna Merlin.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'Arthur n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette propriété.

-Non, hélas... je n'ai pas cette chance, dit Alfred, en foudroyant Uther du regard. Mais j'ai d'excellents souvenirs de Mademoiselle Morgane, qui était une enfant si délicieuse... Et je ne cesse de dire à Monsieur qu'il devrait l'inviter à venir nous visiter ici... parce qu'elle nous manque énormément...n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ?

-Ce sera tout, Alfred.

-Et voilà le genre de réponse qu'il me fait à chaque fois, commenta Alfred, d'un ton vexé. Mais je serais enchanté de rencontrer Monsieur Arthur. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un jeune homme très bien élevé.

-Il l'est, dit Merlin, avec un sourire, absolument conquis par les manières d'Alfred.

-J'ai dit : ce sera tout ! fulmina Uther.

-Monsieur a toujours eu un caractère extrêmement difficile, dit Alfred en tournant les talons.

Merlin avait mis une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire. Uther semblait visiblement dépassé par son majordome, qu'il regarda s'éloigner avec des envies de meurtre inscrites sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore renvoyé, marmonna-t-il.

-Je vous ai entendu, Monsieur, lança Alfred depuis la cuisine.

-C'est une question sérieuse !

-La réponse est : parce que personne d'autre ne pourrait vous supporter... et parce que vous êtes incapable de vous faire à manger tout seul.

Cette fois, Merlin ne contint pas son rire.

-Pardon, dit-il, quand Uther tourna son regard noir vers lui.

-Arthur peut bien se passer de toi pour une nuit.

-Je ne crois pas, non, dit Merlin en roulant des yeux.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appelé lui à ton secours... ou... Morgane, dit Uther, qui ne comprenait pas.

-Ils se seraient inquiétés pour moi, dit Merlin. Arthur s'inquiète déjà, il... croit que j'ai des rendez-vous galants avec je ne sais qui quand je viens vous voir.

Uther eut un reniflement méprisant qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait sur le potentiel de séduction de son beau-fils.

-Tout ça, parce que je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Je _déteste _lui mentir, soupira Merlin.

Il se leva.

-Le docteur a dit que tu devais rester allongé, intervint Uther.  
Merlin l'ignora. Il s'approcha du miroir le plus proche et regarda son visage. Le bleu qu'il avait autour de l'oeil commençait à se voir.

-Vous n'auriez pas du fond de teint, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Uther regarda Merlin avec stupeur. _Et voilà qu'il pense à se maquiller, maintenant. _Il faisait des efforts pour toute cette histoire de couple gay, mais franchement, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de te refaire une beauté ? Qui plus est, ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera à éviter de te faire agresser la nuit... Aimes-tu vraiment les problèmes à ce point-là ?

Merlin loucha sur lui, médusé.  
-C'est pour cacher mon cocard, s'indigna-t-il. Si je ne fais pas ça, je serai obligé d'expliquer pourquoi j'en ai un.

-Oh.

Uther s'empourpra.

-J'ai cru que c'était pour... pour...

-J'avais compris, dit Merlin, à peu près aussi rouge que lui.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis gay, l'accusa Uther.

-Je ne me suis jamais maquillé de toute ma vie, rétorqua Merlin.

Uther eut l'air perplexe.

-Ah bon ? demanda-t-il.

Son embarras augmenta encore, mais il demanda quand même :

-Et... Arthur ?

-Arthur ?

Merlin avait l'impression de nager en plein film de science fiction (comme souvent avec Uther ceci dit).

-Bien sûr que non... quelle idée !

-Jamais ? insista Uther, d'un ton dubitatif.

-Non !

Uther se mordilla la lèvre.

-Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas tes pouvoirs pour te guérir,plutôt que de me demander du fond de teint ? demanda-t-il encore, d'un ton hésitant. Tu as fait partir mon cancer, tu peux bien... faire disparaître un cocard.

Merlin détourna les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-il.

Uther le regarda avec curiosité.

-Comment ça ? Tu les as... perdus ?

-Non.

Merlin examina son œil de plus près. D'ici demain, la peau allait être bleue tout autour, c'était certain...

-Je les ai bloqués. Pour protéger les magiciens... et les non magiciens. La Source doit être contrôlée, son usage doit être réservé à ceux qui s'en servent pour faire le bien. Sans cela, ce qui s'est produit à Camlann... risque de recommencer. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Uther s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, abasourdi, alors que le sens de ses propos résonnait en lui.

-Tu renonces à utiliser la magie... pour protéger le peuple, répéta-t-il.

Merlin se retourna, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Je ne veux pas que des gens innocents souffrent à cause de la magie. Ce n'est pas à ça qu'elle est censée servir.

-A quoi, alors ? demanda Uther, en clignant des yeux.

-La magie d'Albion sert le peuple d'Albion à travers son protecteur.

-Son protecteur...

-Arthur, dit Merlin. C'est d'Arthur que je parle. C'est à lui que la magie appartient, parce que c'est au peuple qu'il appartient. Et c'est à moi de m'assurer.. que la Source ne soit pas détournée à des fins contraires à sa nature. Qu'elle ne soit pas utilisée pour détruire... plus jamais.

-Mais les sorciers...

Uther cligna des yeux.

-_Tous _les sorciers que j'ai rencontrés ne pensaient qu'à détruire lâcha-t-il, sans comprendre.

Merlin soupira.

-Les sorciers ne sont que des hommes, et tant d'hommes ont le cœur rempli de mauvaises intentions. Ils utilisent la magie comme un outil de destruction alors qu'ils commettent un sacrilège en agissant ainsi. Je dois veiller à ce que ça n'arrive plus, quel qu'en soit le prix... parce que je suis le gardien de la magie. C'est à moi de m'assurer qu'elle soit employée uniquement pour servir et protéger le peuple d'Albion. Toujours.

Uther frissonna.

_Protéger le royaume._

Etait-ce bien ce que disait Merlin ? Ce qu'il s'engageait à faire...

-Ca n'a pas très bien marché du temps de Camelot, nota-t-il.

-Moi aussi, j'ai commis des erreurs, murmura Merlin. Je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher Camlann, je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Arthur. Mais avec l'aide de Morgane, je suis arrivé à sauver le peuple d'Albion, et il a prospéré pour devenir le peuple de l'Angleterre d'aujourd'hui.

Uther se mordilla la lèvre.

-Morgane, dit-il, pensivement.

_Morgane a aidé Merlin à sauver le peuple d'Albion avec la magie. Morgane a protégé le Royaume._

Il pensa aux images qui avaient défilé sous ses yeux quand sa fille l'avait touché, aux images de Camlann. Il pensa à Arthur, mourant, et à Morgane, qui le rejoignait, après avoir détruit leurs ennemis dans une explosion de pouvoir. Il pensa au peuple de Camelot, qui avait survécu grâce à leur sacrifice, et à l'Angleterre d'aujourd'ui, qui était l'héritage du royaume qu'il avait fondé.  
L'image de sa fille et de son fils, se regardant aux portes de la mort, sur l'ultime champ de bataille, ébranla son cœur. Leurs yeux étaient remplis d'amour. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?

_Ils ont protégé le royaume ensemble._

_-_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le fond de teint, dit-il à voix haute.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Rolph adressa à son patron un regard incrédule.

-Du fond de teint. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec du fond de teint ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi ! répondit Uther, indigné par le sous-entendu.

Roph lui renvoya un regard acéré.

-Est-ce que c'est pour le garçon ? Parce que je crois qu'il est mineur, et ce n'est pas légal.

Uther regarda son chauffeur.

Certains jours, il ne savait plus comment répondre face à l'insolence de son personnel. Maintenant, Rolph l'accusait de détournement de mineur.

-Ce n'est pas votre...

-Mon quoi, dit Uther, d'un ton plat.

-Oh, je n'y comprends plus rien, moi, se lamenta Rolph.

-C'est l'ami de Monsieur Arthur, pas celui de Monsieur, intervint Alfred, dans le dos d'Uther.

-Pourquoi veut-il se maquiller, alors ? demanda Rolph d'un ton chargé d'incompréhension.

-C'est parce que Monsieur Arthur n'est pas au courant qu'il vient voir Monsieur...

-Alfred... est-ce que quelqu'un vous a demandé une explication détaillée ? Qu'est-ce que mes employés de maison ont à discuter sans arrêt mes décisions ? s'énerva Uther. A quoi êtes-vous payés si ce n'est à faire ce que je vous demande ! J'ai besoin de fond de teint, ce n'est pas à vous de demander pourquoi ! Henriette me doit un service, Rolph, tu appelles Henriette, elle t'ouvre sa boutique... ce n'est quand même pas compliqué !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, pointa Rolph, en montant dans la voiture.

-Il raison, nota Alfred.

Et Uther entendit son chauffeur marmonner avant de démarrer:

-Du fond de teint à vingt-trois heures... on aura tout entendu.

Evidemment,Merlin était en train de rire.

-Pas un mot, dit Uther, en revenant vers lui.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin et Uther étaient assis côte à côte sur le sofa.

-Pourquoi ne bois-tu pas ton thé ? demanda Uther.

Merlin regarda sa tasse, puis, regarda le canapé.

-Il doit valoir cher... non ? demanda-t-il, d'un air horrifié.

-C'est une œuvre originale.

-Je n'ai pas soif, merci.

Uther lui adressa un regard ironique.

-J'ai deux mains gauches, je ne voudrais pas renverser quelque chose dessus, reconnut Merlin, en rougissant.

-Ce n'est qu'un canapé.

Merlin prit précautionneusement sa tasse, avala une gorgée de thé, et la reposa.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, dit-il. Et d'avoir appelé le médecin. Et d'avoir envoyé Rolph chercher du fond de teint à une heure pareille.

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelé moi ?

-Je vous l'ai dit... je ne voulais pas qu'Arthur, Morgane, Guenièvre... et les autres s'inquiètent pour moi.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est moi qui suis censé m'occuper d'eux, pas... l'inverse, dit Merlin, en redressant farouchement la tête. Comment pourraient-ils avoir confiance en moi si je ne suis pas capable de me défendre contre un simple voleur ? Je suis censé les emmener voir la Déesse. Je suis censé les guider. Je ne peux pas avoir l'air de...

Il se tut.

-Ca, compléta-t-il, avec un soupir malheureux.

Uther le regarda avec compassion.

-Est-ce que ton bras te fait mal ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai connu pire, répondit Merlin.

-A quoi ressemblait le type qui t'a agressé ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?

-Il est hors de question que je le laisse s'en sortir comme ça. Je vais le retrouver et lui envoyer Rolph pour lui faire passer l'envie de se prendre à des gamins comme toi.

Les yeux d'Uther étincelaient.  
Merlin lui adressa un regard choqué, parce qu'il était en train de réaliser une vérité qui le stupéfiait.

-Vous êtes furieux contre lui... parce qu'il s'en est pris à moi.  
-Oui, dit Uther, le regard perçant.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Vous m'aimez bien ! rayonna-t-il.

-Certainement pas !

Uther eut un reniflement.

-Tu es le gamin le plus agaçant que j'ai jamais rencontré, avec ta grande bouche et ton sourire idiot ton sentimentalisme hyperthrophié, et tes _vêtements, _bon sang. Tu dois certainement t'habiller au rayon fille du supermarché du coin, je ne vois pas d'autre explication pour expliquer un mauvais goût pareil. Et ces manières que tu as ! Il faudrait certainement que tu te regardes faire pour t'en rendre compte, parce que franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette habitude de parler avec les mains tout le temps ? Comme si tu étais obligé de bouger comme un stéréotype sous prétexte que tu es gay ! Sans compter que tu n'as que la peau sur les os, que tu ne sais pas boire correctement et que tu portes du _fond de teint._

Les sarcasmes d'Uther s'épuisèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Et le vieux roi lâcha brutalement :

-Tu... pourrais être mon fils.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous venez de dire ça, dit Merlin, abasourdi..

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire non plus, lâcha Uther, d'un ton bourru.

-Vous m'auriez noyé à la naissance.

-Certainement.

Uther soupira.

-J'aurais fait la pire erreur de toute ma vie, reconnut-il.

Merlin haussa un sourcil, complètement sous le choc, avant de se rendre compte de la victoire qu'il venait de remporter sans même l'avoir calculé.

-Tu es le seul magicien que j'aie jamais rencontré qui préfère se faire taper dessus plutôt que d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se défendre. Tu as décidé de bloquer la Source _pour protéger le royaume. _Et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui semble penser que je ne suis pas un démon. Alors, je suppose que... je peux fermer les yeux sur tous tes autres défauts,...même s'ils me sortent par les yeux.

-Moi aussi, je vous aime bien, dit Merlin, en clignant des yeux, ému. Même si vous êtes suffisant, tyrannique, et tellement plein d'a priori que ça me donne envie de m'arracher les cheveux par moments. Je suis fier de vous, vous avez fait tellement de progrès. Maintenant, vous allez venir aux Scilly, c'est certain.

-Je ne peux pas y aller, répondit Uther, en détournant les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas voir Arthur et Morgane _maintenant._

_-_Pourquoi ?

Le vieux roi eut un mince sourire.

-Pour la même raison que tu m'as appelé, moi, et pas eux. Ce sont mes enfants, c'est à moi qu'il revient de faire quelque chose pour eux, et non l'inverse. Je ne veux pas leur demander de me donner leur pardon, sans rien avoir à leur offrir en retour. A eux, et... à mon petit fils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez leur offrir ? demanda Merlin, étonné.

-Quand j'aurai trouvé, tu le sauras...

-Est-ce que je peux...

-Non. C'est à moi d'y réfléchir, pas à toi, ni à personne d'autre, coupa Uther. Ce sont _mes_ enfants, après tout.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il était deux heures du matin quand Uther raccompagna Merlin à deux rues du 22 Bayswater Road, et quand il entra à l'intérieur de la maison, elle était déjà endormie. Il prit une douche, se changea pour la nuit, et remit une couche de fond de teint autour de son œil. Puis il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la chambre, et il se glissa à l'intérieur du lit sans faire de bruit. Arthur se retourna aussitôt vers lui pour l'attraper.

-Tu ne dormais pas ? s'étonna Merlin.

-Non.

-Il est tellement tard...

-J'attendais que tu rentres.

Arthur enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et s'enroula autour de lui comme une pieuvre en le serrant assez fort pour l'empêcher de respirer. Merlin soupira contre lui, envahi par la chaleur familière qu'il ressentait toujours quand Arthur l'entourait de son affection comme maintenant. Il se souvenait d'une époque... d'une très lointaine époque... où il s'était demandé si son ami le prendrait jamais dans ses bras. Maintenant, c'était Arthur qui ne voulait plus le lâcher... et il aimait ça. Il tendit la main et toucha le visage de son ami. Sa joue était mouillée. _Est-ce qu'Arthur était en train de pleurer avant que j'arrive ? _pensa-t-il, complètement secoué.

-Arthur..., souffla-t-il, d'un ton interrogateur.

-J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, murmura Arthur, les larmes coulat sur son visage. Je me suis rappelé de la dernière fois où tu m'as quitté. Je me suis rappelé comme ça m'a fait mal. J'étais complètement perdu.

-C'est toi qui m'avais chassé, crétin, lui rappela Merlin, avec tendresse, en caressant ses joues.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, souffla Arthur.

-Comment peux-tu croire ça ?

-Parce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, dit Arthur, en le serrant encore plus fort. Je sais qu'il y a des milliers de types sur terre et il y en a certainement qui sont plus doués que moi pour... tout un tas de choses. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer autant que moi..

-Arthur...

-Non, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout...ça m'est égal ce que tu fais de ton temps libre, ça m'est égal qui tu vas voir, mais je t'interdis de partir, je t'interdis de me laisser, et je ne veux pas que tu dormes ailleurs, parce que si tu n'es pas là, comment est-ce que je pourrais fermer l'oeil ? Quand je ne sais pas où tu es, je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'ai peur que personne ne s'occupe de toi, j'ai peur que qu'un crétin ne te fasse mal au cœur...

-Alors que c'est ton privilège exclusif ? demanda Merlin, en souriant dans la pénombre.

Arthur renifla, et Merlin pensa avec tendresse : _ah, la famille Pendragon... _un véritable sacerdoce. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit dans quoi il s'embarquait le jour où il avait commencé à leur faire office d'ange gardien...

_-_Est-ce que ça l'est ?

Merlin eut un rire.

_-_Bien sûr que oui.

_-_Alors, ton rendez-vous...

-Tu es persuadé que j'ai... un admirateur secret.

_-_Non, mentit Arthur.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as imaginé d'autre ?

Arthur plongea son nez dans son cou, silencieux comme une tombe.

-Arthur.

-Bon, d'accord, souffla-t-il. J'imagine que tu le retrouves... quelque part, et que vous... vous...

Merlin avait envie de rire. _Allez, dis-le, Arthur, _pensa-t-il, parce qu'il était absolument certain qu'Arthur était en train de penser à des séances de sexe torride dans une chambre d'hôtel bon marché... et qu'il était _vraiment _jaloux, en fin de compte.

-... faites des choses, conclut Arthur, d'un ton vaguement indigné. Et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un autre que moi pose ses mains sur toi... c'est... c'est juste...

Merlin haussa un sourcil, constatant qu'aucun mot ne semblait suffisant pour décrire la révolte arthurienne face à cette idée saugrenue.

-Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je n'ai rien à dire... sauf que je ne veux pas que tu dormes avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que c'est ici ta maison.

Arthur se tut, haletant.

-Est-ce que tu veux savoir qui je vois vraiment, maintenant ?

-Si je croise ce type, je risque de le tuer.

Merlin l'embrassa tendrement, lui donna un petit coup sur la joue avec le bout de son nez, puis affirma d'un ton amusé :

-Ce type, Arthur, c'est ton père. Et la seule chose que je fais avec lui, c'est parler.

-Quoi ?

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Tu vois mon père, dit Arthur, en clignant des yeux face à Merlin.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Mon père ? Jusqu'à deux heures du matin ? Et qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ensemble tous les deux ?

-Nous mangeons des sandwiches. Ou des pizzas. Et... nous parlons.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Mon père est un crétin. Il te déteste ! Il a insulté Guenièvre. Et traité mon fils de bâtard. Il n'arrête pas d'injurier Morgane Il parle de moi comme d'un moins que rien ! Je ne veux pas que tu le voies. Je ne veux pas que tu discutes avec lui.

Arthur se tut un instant, puis, demanda, incapable de s'en empêcher :

-Et puis, d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez tous les deux ?

-Ca, c'est entre lui et moi, dit Merlin. Je n'étais même pas censé te dire que je le voyais, mais vu ce que tu t'imaginais d'autre, tu ne m'as pas trop laissé le choix.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que tu me racontes.

-Tu es fâché contre moi ?

-Non, lâcha Arthur.

Et Merlin put dire qu'il mentait rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

-Si, tu es fâché. Tu avais l'air de l'être moins que ça quand tu croyais que j'avais rendez-vous avec je ne sais quel playboy pour m'adonner à des séances de sexe torride dans une chambre d'hôtel bon marché, remarqua-t-il, pince sans rire.

-Ne te moque pas, dit Arthur, boudeur.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle...

Merlin chercha à réprimer son sourire, mais il en fut incapable. L'image était trop énorme.

L'instant d'après, il partait en fou-rire, incapable de se contrôler.

-Espèce de peste, dit Arthur, en se mettant à rire à son tour malgré lui. Tu exagères.

-Moi ! C'est toi qui exagères. Franchement,... est-ce que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse te laisser penser que je sois capable de faire ça ?

-Ca quoi ? dit Arthur, d'un ton de défi.

- Aller jouer les gogoboys avec je ne sais qui.

-Comment savoir ce qui peut passer par la tête d'un magicien idiot dans ton genre..., grogna-t-il.

-En tout cas moi je sais exactement ce qui se passe dans la tête de mon crétin préféré... et tu penses vraiment que je suis un gogoboy, dit Merlin, incrédule.

-Comme tu y vas...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'esprit le plus tordu de nous deux...

-Je suis peut-être un tout petit peu jaloux.

-Un tout petit peu sans aucune raison, souligna Merlin.

Arthur eut un grognement éloquent.

-A propos de ton père..., reprit Merlin.

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de mon père, dit Arthur, d'un ton blessé.

-Il n'est pas aussi horrible qu'on peut le croire, tu sais. Il fait... des efforts.

-Ca m'est égal, il n'avait qu'à en faire avant, affirma Arthur, buté.

Merlin soupira. Deux entêtés pour le prix d'un seul... _ou plutôt trois, _pensa-t-il, en évoquant Morgane. Il n'allait pas avoir la tâche facile... mais peut-être qu'Uther finirait par avoir une idée brillante ? Il n'allait pas se disputer avec Arthur maintenant en tout cas. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour ça.

-Comme tu voudras, dit-il d'un ton conciliant.

-Tu vas arrêter de le voir, alors ?

Arthur semblait plein d'espoir, mais Merlin répondit :

-Non...

-Tu es la personne la plus obstinée que je connaisse, murmura Arthur, mi-agacé, mi-attendri.

-Surtout en matière de Pendragons, acquiesça Merlin en se serrant contre lui. Mais je n'y suis pour rien... c'est mon karma.


	68. Chapitre 67

_**Jielle : bisounours, quand même pas ;) mais à force de patience, on peut arriver à améliorer même un Uther XD**_

_**Hime77 : Merlin a la main avec les Pendragon : il a fait d'Arthur un Roi, il a sauvé Morgane... il peut bien réussir à faire quelque chose de Papa aussi ;)**_

_**Choupaa : il est en bonne voie ! et moi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir en ce moment. Les pâtés en croûte... une si longue histoire :).**_

_**Lily-Anna : Arthur et son père ? Ce n'est pas encore gagné... ! Mais tu as raison, Merlin est le meilleur des magiciens, parce qu'il a le truc pour s'occuper des gens ;)**_

_**Lele35 : merci :). Je suis content que ça t'ait plu. Au fond, qui n'aimerait pas Merlin ? Même Uther ne peut pas ne pas céder à la longue, il a beau faire de la résistance...**_

_**Julie : oui, pas mal de passages étaient faits pour être drôles :)**_

_**Egwene : il part de loin... mais petit à petit, il y arrive !**_

_**Violette : check pour la confrontation Arthur/Uther :) tu m'as donné l'idée... mais sans les chevaliers sur ce coup-là, et pour un résultat... inattendu. Une petite explication du pourquoi du comment des relations platoniques Merthur (Gwen cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe). Le barrage n'aide pas spécialement...**_

_**LolOW : Tu préfères MerUr à Merthur ? Ben dis donc o_o... Ceci dit, MerUR est la raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé Uther en vie (alors qu'il était censé mourir au départ). J'ai eu comme une intuition sur ce coup-là... (et ça ne fait que commencer). Arthur et "je veux pas que tu le fasses avec d'autres que moi". LOL. Il sait qu'il devrait pas le dire, c'est pour ça qu'il a mis tellement de temps à le sortir, mais... c'est plus fort que lui il le pense quand même (en même temps je pense qu'il serait plus cool sur la question s'il avait droit de toucher au gâteau, mais vu la situation actuelle... lol). Allez, ne sois pas si dure. 1) Arthur est un jaloux qui se soigne (la preuve, il le sait que c'est pas beau la jalousie). 2) Merlin ne pense pas spécialement à faire des folies de son corps pour l'instant mais le jour où ça viendra on sait tous avec qui il aura envie d'en faire... **_

**CHAPITRE 67**

Le lendemain matin, Gwen ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains à l'improviste et tomba sur Merlin juste après qu'il se soit lavé le visage, au moment où il attrapait son tube de fond de teint pour dissimuler son œil au beurre noire.

-Mon Dieu, Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle, et elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle pour s'enfermer avec lui.

Elle était furieuse quand elle vit les tons de violet et de bleu qui s'épanouissaient autour de son œil, furieuse à en avoir des envies de meurtre.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? s'exclama-t-elle indignée.

-Personne, répondit-il, en battant en retraite.

Elle plissa les yeux et souffla :

-Arthur avait raison... tu vois quelqu'un !

-Mais non ! protesta-t-il.

-Ce salaud, je jure que si je mets la main sur lui, je le tue !

-Gwen ! Je me suis fait ça tout seul...

-Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

-Je suis juste tombé...

-N'importe quoi !

-Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air, je t'assure !

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu mens, Merlin. Je sais quand tu mens. Je veux que tu me dises vérité. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant de l'avoir apprise.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un grand soupir.

-Très bien, dit-il, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne connaissais pas du tout le type qui m'a fait ça. Je me suis fait agresser en marchant dans la rue hier soir, il m'a pris mon portefeuille et il m'a donné un cocard en échange... fin de l'histoire.

-Si vraiment c'est _ça, _l'histoire, pourquoi est-ce que tu as commencé par me raconter des sornettes ? Et pourquoi utilises-tu du fond de teint pour effacer e fichu cocard ?

-Parce que... je ne veux pas que vous imaginiez que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre tout seul, répondit-il.

-Mais c'est le cas, dit Gwen, avec inquiétude. Parce que tu n'as pas ta magie, et que sans elle... tu es...

-Quoi. Seulement moi ? dit-il, farouchement.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Merlin lui adressa un regard suppliant.

-S'il te plaît, ne parle pas du cocard à Arthur. Il va encore se mettre dans tous ses états.

-Arthur veut seulemment te protéger. Tout comme moi, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de tenir à toi, quand même. Tu ne peux pas nous reprocher d'avoir envie de veiller sur toi.

-Non, dit gentiment Merlin. Bien sûr que non, Gwen. Et je sais pourquoi vous le faites, mais.. je ne suis pas un enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi en permanence.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est parce que nous t'aimons ? Tu ne réalises pas à quel point nous serions bouleversés... s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Gwen. Ce n'est rien qu'un cocard, ce sont des choses qui arrivent...

Elle soupira, regarda son ami, et soupira.

-Je sais, mais...

-Je sais que je ne suis pas Monsieur Muscle. Mais je ne suis pas en sucre, dit fermement Merlin.

-D'accord, dit-elle, à contre-coeur.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit.

-Arthur était dans tous ses états hier soir. Il croyait que tu avais un rendez-vous galant.

-Arthur a une imagination débridée, répondit Merlin en riant. Je ne fais pas dans les rendez-vous galants, ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

-Même pas avec lui, visiblement, dit Gwen, en le regardant d'un air hésitant.

-C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Merlin, en arrondissant les yeux.

-Il nous arrive de parler, tu sais, lui rappela son amie.

-Tu me surprends, lâcha Merlin. Moi qui croyais que vous étiez trop occupés à...  
-Merlin ! dit Gwen, en roulant des yeux.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, dit-il en riant.

Gwen fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant si elle devait poser la question qui la perturbait. Après quelques instants, elle décida de se lancer, ne serait-ce que, parce qu'en tant que meilleure amie, elle devait comprendre certaines choses.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien faire avec Arthur ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas amoureux, je sais que tu l'es. Alors... d'où vient le problème ? Est-ce que c'est... à cause de moi ? Parce que si tu t'imagines encore, après tout ce temps, que ça puisse me causer le moindre souci...

-Non, murmura Merlin. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je sais... que ça ne te pose aucun problème.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Est-ce qu'Arthur... s'est plaint de mon manque... d'intérêt pour ce genre de chose ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton inquiet.

-Non, il ne s'est pas plaint, il ne ferait jamais ça. Il est plutôt du genre...à rester stoïque, et à attendre. Mais...il... se pose des questions. En fait... il se demande s'il a fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu n'aies pas envie de...le refaire avec lui.

-Il t'a dit ça, fit Merlin, les yeux ronds.

-Il pensait que tu étais en rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit Gwen, pour excuser Arthur. Evidemment qu'il se demandait pourquoi un autre... et pas lui. Il y a quand même de quoi se remettre en question...

Merlin regarda ses mains, préoccupé.

-Donc...de son côté... il voudrait... qu'il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton hésitant.

-Bien sûr qu'il voudrait, dit Gwen en roulant des yeux. Tu le connais, non ? C'est Arthur... il aime montrer son affection... bondir sur les gens... les rendre heureux... ce genre de choses. Et depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'il est attiré par toi. Plus qu'attiré, pour être honnête. Il a l'air hypnotisé les trois quarts du temps quand il te regarde. Mais il n'est pas non plus du genre à forcer la main aux autres... et je crois que de ce côté-là... il n'arrive pas très bien à te déchiffrer. Tu le laisses... perplexe.

-Perplexe, hein.

-Oui. Alors ? insista Gwen. Tu vas m'expliquer ?

-Seulement si tu ne lui répètes rien, dit Merlin en lui jetant un coup d'oeil hésitant.

-Si c'est un secret, c'est un secret, affirma-t-elle solennellement. Je n'ai pas trahi ton plus grand secret autrefois, je garderai aussi celui-là si tu me le demandes. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Il resta silencieux, la gorge sèche.

Elle le dévisagea intensément.

-Tu ne peux quand même pas... avoir peur ? Si ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois c'est déjà arrivé... et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre... ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

Merlin lui lança un regard décontenancé.

-Je ne sais pas si ça s'est bien passé. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise... je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire, j'étais juste...dépassé par la situation, reconnut-il.

-Oui, mais, c'est le principe des premières fois, dit Gwen, en riant. Tu crois que j'étais une experte, moi, quand je m'y suis collée ?

Merlin eut un petit sourire.

-Tu as certainement dû être plus vaillante que moi, te connaissant comme je te connais.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Je suis sûr de ça.

-D'accord, tu l'auras voulu. Juste avant de... tu sais. Alors qu'on avait déjà enlevé tous nos vêtements, et qu'il était... en pleine forme. J'ai dit à mon petit copain de l'époque que j'avais changé d'avis, et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bains.

-Non, dit Merlin en écarquillant les yeux.

-Il a été obligé de me parler à travers la porte pendant une heure pour me convaincre de ressortir, dit Gwen en riant. Et quand je l'ai fait, j'étais en robe de chambre, avec des chaussons. Je lui ai demandé de partir, parce que je ne me sentais pas prête en fin de compte. Et j'ai rompu avec lui le lendemain.

-C'est sûr que là, tu as fait fort, dit Merlin en riant.

-Je revois encore sa tête... abasourdie quand je l'ai jeté dehors en lui disant : « mais va-t'en ! ». Ce pauvre garçon... il n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait !

-Je portais un slip spiderman, avoua Merlin.

-Et ton pyjama avec les fusées Tintin ?

-Tu es horrible. Je n'étais pas en pyjama, j'étais habillé. Mais le slip spiderman... je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Le pire, c'est que... je n'y avais même pas fait spécialement attention avant qu' Arthur ose... me charrier avec ça. Un grand moment de solitude.

Gwen partit en fou-rire, et Merlin l'accompagna. Ca faisait du bien de rire. Il se sentait bien avec Gwen. Il avait toujours été à l'aise avec elle... comme avec une sœur. Au fond, ils se ressemblaient tellement. Jusque dans leur amour pour Arthur, qui les rapprochait encore au lieu de les désunir.

Après un moment, il reprit son sérieux et son regard se fit distant. Il n'aurait pu parler de ces choses-là à personne d'autre qu'elle, mais il avait envie de lui dire la vérité.

-Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire, mais ma magie savait. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, je serais incapable de dire si... c'était moi. Ou si c'était la Source, à travers moi. J'étais inquiet et je me sentais..., vraiment stupide, en tant que... moi. Au moment où Arthur a commencé à... me toucher. Mais il ne faisait pas que me toucher, moi, tu comprends ? Il touchait ma magie...à travers moi. C'était comme s'il l'appelait. Comme si à son contact, elle se soulevait. Et elle était... complètement folle de désir. Elle poussait à travers moi pour le rejoindre. C'était... quelque chose de tellement puissant que j'ai totalement oublié tout le reste pour me fondre en elle. Et ensuite, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans trois dimensions à la fois, et... nous étions juste _ensemble._

Merlin s'interrompit.

-Tes yeux brillent, dit doucement Gwen, en le regardant.

Elle soupira.

-C'était mieux que bon, hein ? C'était juste... parfait. Deux mille ans d'attente résumées dans un seul moment, un arbre, des dragons, des papillons, et le cœur de la Source. Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu as peur.

Merlin lui rendit son regard.

-Je voudrais pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il veut... vraiment, murmura-t-il, avec tristesse. Mais... je ne peux pas, Gwen. Après ce qui s'est passé à Bristol, ça le décevrait forcément.

-Ne dis pas ça, dit Gwen en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

-Je suis juste... honnête. La manière dont je suis obligé de bloquer la Source en permanence... et toutes ces connexions que je dois gérer, c'est comme si je passais tout mon temps à essayer... de me contenir, de toutes mes forces. Et je ne peux pas lâcher prise, parce que sinon... ce sera une catastrophe, alors, je tiens bon. La magie... la magie est quelque chose de tellement... émotionnel, chez moi. Et ce que je ressens pour Arthur est tellement fort. Ce n'est pas seulement... moi qui l'aime, c'est... aussi elle, tu vois ? Elle réagit à son contact, et je ne crois pas être assez fort... pour l'empêcher de me submerger. S'il commence à me toucher, j'ai peur... que le barrage...éclate, j'ai peur... de n'être plus capable de rien maîtriser.

-C'est plus ou moins la définition du plaisir, dit Gwen en secouant la tête.

-Mais je ne peux pas être égoïste et ne penser qu'à moi, lui répondit Merlin. Alors si j'ai le choix... entre un moment d'extase pour moi qui risque d'avoir des retombées négatives sur tout le monde, et... quelque chose de... plus calme sur un plan personnel, mais de plus sûr pour les autres, le choix est vite fait. Je préfère la deuxième solution.

-Tu dois être une sorte de saint. J'ai l'impression d'être une véritable obsédée en comparaison, dit Gwen, horrifiée.

-Tu ne penses pas sincèrement... que le sexe est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie... si ? Parce que, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment.. _nécessaire, _au fond_._

_-_Non, dit Gwen. Mais c'est magique. Est -ce que tu te rends compte de quoi tu te prives ?

-Techniquement parlant... d'orgasmes, dit Merlin. Mais en même temps... comme je ne suis pas vraiment pour les partager avec tout le monde...

-Comment fais-tu pour n'être pas complètement révolté ?  
-A quoi est-ce que ça servirait ?

Il secoua la tête.  
-De toutes façons, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très... charnel. Je préfère largement recevoir de l'affection, que du plaisir.

-Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à choisir. Tu devrais pouvoir avoir les deux. Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas...

-Gwen, dit-il, en la regardant s'emporter toute seule.

-Quoi ? répondit-elle, en clignant des yeux.

Il pouffa de rire.

-A voir ta réaction... on dirait que c'est toi qui dois pratiquer l'abstinence.

-Je ne pourrais jamais ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Tu dors à côté de lui tous les soirs... comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas bouillonner intérieurement, comment est-ce que tu arrives à...ne pas...

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

-Self-contrôle ?

Gwen s'empourpra.

-Ca me dépasse complètement, avoua-t-elle.

-Alors c'est heureux que ce soit à moi que ça arrive et pas à toi, dit-il, amusé.

-En tout cas, on peut se réjouir de n'être pas tous les deux dans le même cas, parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment on ferait pour tenir Arthur si _lui _devait pratiquer l'abstinence_, _nota Gwen. Je te le donne en mille : au bout d'une semaine, irritant au bout de deux semaines, intenable au bout de trois semaines, insupportable. Au bout d'un mois...fou furieux à moins d'un sauvetage d'urgence. Quand je pense que je croyais pouvoir compter sur ton aide...

Merlin éclata de rire.

-Tu es unique, tu sais ça ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis, dit Gwen. Et puis, c'est ta chance, depuis que je suis enceinte, je suis encore plus en forme qu'avant... mais je te préviens, ça ne durera pas toujours... et je compte sur toi quand je serai hors service... quelque part entre le huitième mois et l'accouchement.

-Comme si Arthur n'était pas capable de se tenir.

-On ouvre les paris si tu veux, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Il est capable de se tenir, affirma Merlin avec force.

-Jamais de la _vie, _répondit Gwen en riant.

Merlin soupira.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus ? Avec Arthur.

-Laisse-moi deviner... l'emmener dans la Source ? dit Gwen.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu es en train de me dire, basiquement, que la magie... c'est mieux que le sexe, lui signala-t-elle.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Basiquement... oui.

-Merlin, toi aussi tu es unique.

-Ca me manque, soupira-t-il. De pouvoir créer des dragons et des papillons. De pouvoir faire voler Arthur sur sa chaise. De voir son regard quand je crée un sortilège pour lui. Ses yeux sont comme ceux d'un enfant... tellement émerveillés. Si nous avions ça... je pense qu'il ne souffrirait pas autant que d'être privé du reste... mais même ça, je ne peux pas le faire pour lui. Je me sens tellement.. handicapé.

-Arthur n'a pas besoin que tu aies ta magie pour t'aimer, tu sais ça ? le consola Gwen.

-Je sais, dit Merlin, avec un sourire. Il me le montre tous les jours. Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est ce que _moi _je ne peux pas lui montrer, et ce que _moi _je ne peux pas lui donner. Je me sens... comme... un peintre sans ses pinceaux. Tant que ma magie n'est pas là, la pièce n'est pas complète. Et ç_a, _c'est vraiment frustrant.

Gwen soupira.

-Regarde-moi pour voir ?

Il obéit, et elle observa son visage.

-Passe-moi le fond de teint, soupira-t-elle. Je vais te retoucher ton œil.

Elle s'installa face à lui, prit le pinceau, et s'appliqua à la tâche.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Aujourd'hui, Gwen était figurante à cheval sur le tournage où elle travaillait pour des plans d'ensemble représentant une grande bataille. Elle aimait l'univers du cinéma, et elle aimait son travail. Mais tourner un combat n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'en expérimenter un. Il fallait recommencer plusieurs fois les mêmes scènes, faire attention aux consignes délivrées par le réalisateur. Au final, si les cascades en elles-mêmes étaient toujours amusantes, les longs préparatifs, eux, pouvaient s'avérer plutôt ennuyeux.

Mais elle aimait le fait d'être à l'air libre, la compagnie des chevaux, et l'ambiance qui régnait sur le plateau. La plupart de ses collègues étaient des hommes, et ils lui faisaient un peu penser, de par leur solidarité, aux chevaliers de Camelot. Elle était heureuse que son contrat soit bientôt terminé, ceci dit, parce que, si sa grossesse n'était pas encore très visible, il lui deviendrait difficile de jouer les soldats au-delà du quatrième mois. Pour l'instant, c'était encore faisable, d'autant plus qu'avec les sortilèges de protection dont elle était entourée, Galaad ne risquait rien. De toutes manières, son fils ne redoutait pas vraiment les secousses. Il semblait apprécier les cascades à peu près autant qu'elle, à en juger par les fourmillements magiques enthousiastes qu'il lui envoyait en signe de communication à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait une action périlleuse. « Maman est une guerrière », lui répondait-elle alors, amusée. Cette pensée lui faisait du bien. Elle lui rappelait la promesse qu'elle et Mithian s'étaient faite autrefois, de ne jamais finir au foyer à tricoter des bas de laine, toutes femmes qu'elles puissent être. Mithian commençait à être fatiguée de son travail au cercle d'escrime, et elles s'étaient promis qu'elles décrocheraient leur prochain contrat sur la même production pour pouvoir partager de nouvelles aventures... après la naissance de Galaad. Gwen se demandait vaguement comment Arthur prendrait le fait qu'elle n'envisage pas du tout d'arrêter de travailler après la naissance...

Bien sûr, son fils _était _important. Elle l'avait attendu assez longtemps pour prendre toute la mesure de cette importance. Mais sa venue au monde la rendait d'autant plus déterminée à être fidèle à elle-même, car, s'il avait deux pères, il n'avait qu'une seule mère pour lui enseigner, ce qu'une femme pouvait être. Et elle tenait plus que tout à ce qu'il soit fier d'elle. De plus, il était plus ou moins établi que ce serait à Merlin de jouer les nounous, puisque toute mère qu'elle soit, il lui serait impossible de faire face aux débordements magiques d'un sorcier nouveau-né dont on ne pouvait restreindre l'accès à la Source.

Les contacts de Galaad avec la magie la poussaient à s'interroger sur les restrictions que s'imposait Merlin. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir se priver lui-même de tout ce qui était... _lui. _Même si son esprit de sacrifice était admirable. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait découvert sa magie autrefois. L'effroi qui s'était saisi d'elle avait si vite été effacé devant le spectacle de la lumière dorée qui émanait de lui. Toute cette bonté, émanant d'un seul être. Toute cette beauté, vouée à bâtir.

La lumière blanche de Galaad était semblable à la lumière dorée de Merlin, et elle la portait dans son ventre. Souvent, Gwen regrettait, qu'Hunith ne soit plus des leurs, pour pouvoir partager avec elle les souvenirs de l'expérience qu'elle avait faite, de porter un enfant magique. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'entendre parler de la manière dont elle avait ressenti Merlin avant sa naissance. Est-ce que leur lien avait été aussi fort que celui qu'elle partageait avec Galaad ? Est-ce qu'elle avait connu les mêmes joies ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était posé les mêmes questions ?

Pour l'heure, Gwen sentait Galaad s'agiter en elle, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose.  
Elle descendit de son cheval, et vit Mordred accourir vers elle. Il l'accompagnait tous les jours sur le plateau. Au début, il avait tendance à débouler en plein dans le champ de vision de la caméra à n'importe quel moment, surtout quand, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il se faisait subitement du souci pour elle, et la croyait en danger. Mais elle avait fini par lui apprendre à rester en place, et, au fil du temps, ses collègues avaient commencé à le considérer comme une sorte de mascotte. Maintenant, presque tout le monde sur le plateau lui offrait des friandises, qu'il dévorait d'un air absolument extatique, et, entre les scènes, il accourait toujours pour venir s'occuper de son cheval. Gwen avait remarqué que les animaux l'apaisaient, et qu'il se sentait bien en leur compagnie.

Ce jour-là, quand il attrapa les rênes, il leva vers elle ses grands yeux bleus et dit :

-Galaad.  
Lui aussi, sentait que le Prince essayait de dire quelque chose. Gwen mit pied à terre, flatta le museau de son cheval, et retourna un sourire à Roger qui s'exclamait : « je crois que cette prise était la bonne ». Puis elle fronça les sourcils en sentant la présence de son fils se préciser en elle.

-_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin._

L'idée fixe vint marteler son esprit.

Gwen était persuadée que Galaad avait suivi leur conversation de ce matin, et qu'il se faisait du souci pour son père magique tout autant qu'elle.

-Si tu as la moindre idée de la manière dont nous pouvons l'aider, souffle-la moi, dit-elle en secouant la tête.  
Mordred s'approcha d'elle, les yeux dilatés, et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il écoutait une voix que lui seul pouvait entendre,, puis il murmura « oui ». Quelques instants plus tard, Gwen faisait face à son fils.

-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps cette fois-ci, lui dit-il, à travers les lèvres de Mordred. Va voir tante Morgane.

-Si Morgane pouvait aider Merlin... elle l'aurait certainement déjà fait ?

Galaad secoua la tête avec impuissance. L'instant d'après, Mordred était de retour. Gwen fronça les sourcils. La journée de travail se terminait. Henry avait proposé de la raccompagner en ville, ce soir. Après avoir échangé son costume contre ses vêtements, elle lui demanda de le déposer à la boutique où travaillait Morgane plutôt qu'au 22 Bayswater Road. Quelle que soit l'idée que Galaad ait en tête, elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait que faire avancer la situation.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin se montra prudent toute la journée par rapport à son cocard. Il s'exila dans les toilettes à chaque pause pour se remettre du fond de teint afin d'éviter d'être repéré. Il évita de se frotter le visage avec ses doigts. Et il fut soulagé quand il constata, au milieu de l'après-midi, que ni Arthur, ni personne d'autre, ne l'avait encore regardé bizarrement, parce que ça pouvait le laisser espérer que peut-être (il croisait les doigts) il réussirait à se débarrasser de son bleu sans se faire attraper avant qu'il ne s'efface.

Un grand merci à Uther (qui lui avait acheté de la marque Merlin avait failli s'étouffer quand il avait vu le prix du produit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les filles puissent dépenser autant pour se faire belles !). D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Uther, depuis le matin, il était inondé par les SMS du genre : «si tu as toujours des vertiges, consulte avant de tomber dans le coma ». Il avait été obligé de mettre son portable sur silencieux pour éviter qu'Arthur ne s'en rende compte.

Ce fut à la sortie du lycée, alors qu'il était presque confiant dans sa victoire, que se produisit la catastrophe.  
Laquelle arriva, pour être précis, sous la forme d'une averse.  
Evidemment, la pluie frappa son visage, et évidemment, le fond de teint lui coula dans l'oeil, l'aveuglant à moitié, ce qui l'obligea à se frotter, et quand il retira sa main...

_Non, non, non, non, _pensa-t-il, horrifié, en regardant ses doigts tout collants.

Un instant plus tard, le regard d'Arthur croisait le sien sous la pluie, et il était _fait comme un rat. _Son ami avait une expression bouleversée alors qu'il observait son visage avec une acuité qui lui confirmait le pire. Le cocard était repéré. Ses rêves de discrétion venaient de s'envoler en fumée. Merlin fit à Arthur son plus beau sourire et se rappela de la belle époque où même la plus mauvaise excuse était acceptée sans discuter.

_Même pas en rêve, _pensa-t-il en déglutissant._ Le nouvel Arthur a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Morgane._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Merlin ? demanda Arthur, d'un ton crispé, en avançant la main vers son visage.

-Quoi ? demanda Merlin, en essayant de prendre un air innocent.

-Tu as un bleu sur la figure, articula son ami, tout blême.

-Un bleu ? répéta-t-il comme un idiot.

-Parfaitement, Merlin, un bleu... comme la couleur... autour de ton œil... et tu l'as _maquillé_ pour que je ne m'aperçoive de rien ! dit Arthur, d'un ton accusateur.  
-Non, pas du tout..., protesta-t-il.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un crétin, tu as du fond de teint plein les doigts ! dit Arthur en lui saisissant la main.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dit Merlin, comme s'il avait oublié.

-_Ah oui, c'est vrai ? _répéta Arthur, incrédule. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton oeil ?

-J'ai eu un accident, mentit-il, affolé.

-Parce que maintenant, se prendre un poing dans la figure... c'est un accident ? dit Arthur, changé en détecteur de mensonges.

-Je ne me suis pas pris de...

Le regard d'Arthur se fit impitoyable.

-Arrête de mentir. Je sais reconnaître un cocard quand j'en vois un, personne ne peut se faire ce genre de chose par accident ! Soit tu t'es battu... soit on t'a frappé, et dans les deux cas, je veux savoir...

-Je suis rentré dans une porte, s'exclama Merlin. Ce matin ? Je suis vraiment _très _maladroit, tu sais...J'ai demandé à Morgane de me prêter son maquillage pour éviter d'avoir une tête atroce, et j'ai préféré éviter que tu te fiches de moi toute la journée, alors...

-Une porte, répéta Arthur.

-Celle de la salle de bains ? précisa Merlin.

_Passera... passera pas..._

-UNE PORTE, Merlin !

-Je sais, je devrais vraiment faire plus attention...

_Passera pas._

-C'est une excuse de femme battue, nota Arthur, d'un ton plat.  
-Quoi ?

-La PORTE. Les femmes battues disent ça tout le temps, et la porte qu'elles n'arrêtent pas de se prendre, c'est leur mari...

-... et comment saurais-tu ça d'abord ? essaya de tergiverser Merlin.

-Parce que j'ai regardé un reportage..., n'essaie pas d'éluder la question, menaça Arthur.

-Qui est ? demanda-t-il, pour gagner du temps, mais il voyait le mur se rapprocher inéluctablement.

-Est-ce que c'est mon père qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Arthur, d'un ton calme sous lequel couvait une fureur effrayante.

-Non ! protesta Merlin, aussitôt.

Et il regretta d'avoir déjà autant menti, parce que, très honnêtement, ce non n'était pas vraiment crédible après tout le reste.

-Merlin, menaça Arthur.  
-Je te jure que non ! dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, et il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait de partout tant il était bouleversé.

Arthur s'en aperçut aussi. La colère dans ses yeux retomba aussitôt. Il l'attira à lui et le serra farouchement dans ses bras, sous la pluie.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, d'une voix bouleversée. Pardon, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus. Maintenant, je veux juste... que tu rentres à la maison.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que..., dit Merlin, confus.

-La ferme, Merlin, s'exclama Arthur.

Et à la manière dont sa voix sauta, Merlin sut qu'il faisait un gros effort pour rester calme quand il reprit d'un ton plus agréable :

-Fais ce que je dis. Pour une fois. Rentre à la maison et attends-moi là-bas.  
-Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Non.

Merlin plissa les yeux en le dévisageant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. C'est entre moi et... ne t'en mêle pas.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la détermination qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Arthur.

-Tu ne vas pas faire de sottises, hein ?

Son ami lui effleura la joue avec douceur et il dit à mi-voix.

-Bien sûr que non, dit Arthur, d'un ton calme..

Et sur ces mots, comme s'il savait que c'était la seule manière de se débarrasser de lui, Arthur s'enfuit en courant sous la pluie. Merlin abasourdi mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il avait la ferme intention de s'échapper et se lança à sa poursuite.

-ARTHUR, TON PERE N'EST POUR RIEN DANS TOUTE CETTE HISTOIRE !

Arthur l'ignora. Merlin comprit trop tard ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il courait en direction du bus qui partait vers le centre ville...

-ARTHUR, REVIENS !

Au moment où il s'engouffrait dans le bus, Arthur se retourna vers lui pour crier :

-Je te promets qu'il ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur toi.

Merlin aurait été incapable de dire si son visage était trempé à cause de la pluie, ou parce qu'il pleurait. Il fonça pour rattraper son retard. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour le rejoindre à temps. Le chauffeur démarra avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte et le véhicule s'éloigna rapidement. « Non ! », dit Merlin, frustré, en continuant à courir pour rien. « Arthur, espèce de crétin ! ».

Il s'immobilisa et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, horrifié. Arthur était furieux, il le savait. Il était capable de n'importe quoi quand il était dans cet état... y compris de s'en prendre à Uther. Et s'il faisait ça, il risquait de ruiner tous les efforts qu'il avait entrepris pour essayer de faire du vieux roi un être humain décent... sur un coup de tête stupide. Merlin pensa vaguement à appeler Morgane à l'aide pour le télétransporter jusqu'à la Corporation Pendragon avant de réaliser que ce serait sans doute encore pire s'il l'informait de la situation. Arthur était vraiment remonté, et Morgane prendrait fait et cause pour son frère. A deux contre un, Uther n'aurait aucune chance. En désespoir de cause, il prit son téléphone, et appela le vieux roi, en panique. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et d'anciens souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Des souvenirs de Camelot. Des souvenirs du jour où le père, et le fils, avaient failli s'entre-tuer. Quand Uther décrocha, les mots se précipitèrent de manière décousue dans sa bouche.

-Arthur a découvert mon cocard et il croit que c'est vous qui me l'avez fait ! Il vient vous voir, je n'ai pas été capable de le retenir ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du lui dire la vérité tout de suite, maintenant c'est trop tard, il est en route, et il va...  
-Merlin, calme-toi, tu veux ? répondit Uther d'un ton abasourdi, l'autre côté.

-Mais Arthur est furieux, et...

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'affoler pour ça, je suis tout à fait capable de me dépêtrer d'un adolescent en colère.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas, il n'est pas juste en colère, c'est pire que ça...

-Tu devrais rentrer t'allonger, je ne crois pas que t'agiter comme ça soit très bon pour toi après le coup que tu t'es pris sur la tête.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'allonger ! hurla Merlin dans le téléphone.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais de quoi vous êtes capables tous les deux, et je suis mort d'inquiétude à l'idée que vous fassiez n'importe quoi !

-Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas, Merlin. Mourir est très mauvaise idée. Que ce soit d'inquiétude ou d'autre chose...  
-Vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir ce que je suis en train d'essayer de vous expliquer !

-Je saisis parfaitement. J'attends Arthur de pied ferme, nous allons régler ça entre hommes, dit Uther, et il raccrocha.

De frustration, Merlin faillit fracasser son téléphone par-terre.

-La peste soit des Pendragon ! cria-t-il sous la pluie tant il était frustré.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur allait tuer son père. Il allait le tuer pour avoir osé faire ça.

Il ne s'était pas senti autant en colère depuis... le jour où Morgause lui avait appris comment sa mère était morte, mais il était exactement aussi furieux que ce jour-là quand il pensait à l'état dans lequel était le visage de Merlin. La vue de sa chair tuméfiée avait fait plus que le choquer : elle l'avait jeté hors de lui-même.

_Personne ne touche à Merlin, Père, _pensa-t-il. _Pas même toi. Surtout pas toi. _

Uther avait dépassé les bornes, il avait osé s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aimait. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, immédiatement. Avant qu'il ne se croie tout permis. Avant qu'il ne pense pouvoir leur faire du mal sans rencontrer de résistance.

_Je ne te laisserai pas détruire mes amis, _pensa Arthur, en arrivant au pied du building de la Corporation Pendragon. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, et il serra les poings en pénétrant dans l'immeuble. Mais il réussit à composer son visage et ce fut d'un ton calme qu'il s'adressa à la secrétaire.

-Je souhaiterais voir Uther Pendragon, lui dit-il.  
Elle leva les yeux sur lui, un sourcil en l'air.  
-Tiens. C'en est un autre, lâcha-t-elle. Qui dois-je annoncer, cette fois-ci ?

-Annoncez donc son fils, dit Arthur, d'un ton froid.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin rentra à la maison et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas allumer la télévision. Peut-être qu'ils allaient annoncer un meurtre au journal de vingt heures... le tout étant de savoir celui de qui. Il avait passé le trajet retour à envoyer des SMS à Arthur, mais son téléphone était coupé. Certains jours... c'en était juste trop, même pour lui. Il sombra dans les coussins et considéra sérieusement la possibilité d'engloutir toute la glace au chocolat qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du congélateur.

Il n'aurait jamais cru en arriver à une telle extrêmité.

_J'ai touché le fond, _pensa-t-il, ahuri.

Il se rabattit sur son téléphone pour envoyer un ultime message.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Gwen ! dit Morgane, lorsque celle-ci apparut sur le seuil de sa boutique. C'est gentil à toi de venir m'arracher à l'ineffable ennui de mon travail. Si tu veux découvrir en quoi consiste la vente de téléphones... viens seulement passer une journée avec moi et tu verras à quel point tu as de la chance d'être payée à monter à cheval...

Gwen eut un sourire navré à l'attention de son amie. La grande prêtresse de la magie avait l'air d'être assommée derrière son comptoir.

-Ma pauvre... compatit-elle. J'avoue que je n'aimerais pas vraiment être à ta place.

-Je préférais cent fois travailler à la boucherie, dit Morgane en roulant des yeux. Au moins... il y avait de l'action quand il fallait découper les steaks ! Et de temps en temps, deux clientes se crêpaient le chignon... et c'était l'évènement du siècle.

Gwen rit.

-Quand je pense que tu empoisonnais les voleurs de grand chemin avec des champignons hallucinogènes autrefois.

-Ne m'en parle pas, se lamenta Morgane. A l'époque, c'était encore _possible _de s'amuser. Alors... dis-moi tout...pourquoi es-tu là ?

-J'ai besoin d'une raison ?

-Non, mais tu en as une... et moi, je ne suis pas devineresse pour rien, pointa Morgane.

Gwen soupira.

-Merlin est malheureux sans sa magie, dit-elle.

-Je sais, soupira la prêtresse. Sa position n'est pas facile du tout...  
-Il est en train de se plier en quatre pour tout le monde et il se fatigue _de nouveau. _Et il a ce regard, quand il parle de la Source... qui me fend le cœur. Ca fait plus de trois mois et il n'a pas lancé le moindre petit sortilège. Alors que vous avez _tous _retrouvés vos pouvoirs. Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire pour l'aider ?

-Je ne vois pas comment, dit Morgane, en secouant la tête.

-Tu es puissante...

-Mais ce n'est pas moi, la porte, c'est lui et toute la puissance que je possède est subordonnée à la sienne je n'ai pas d'accès _direct _à la Source si ce n'est à travers lui. Je suis la grande prêtresse du Culte... mais il _est _la magie.

-Galaad semble croire que tu peux faire quelque chose.  
-Que mon brillant neveu me dise quoi, et c'est bien volontiers que je le ferai, affirma Morgane.

Gwen regarda Mordred qui attendait à côté de la porte visiblement fasciné par le matériel informatique.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'approcher, elle sentit un frisson monter en elle, accompagnée d'une pensée précise.  
_Papier._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon cœur ? dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Depuis quand m'appelles-tu mon cœur ? demanda Morgane, stupéfaite.  
-Ce n'est pas toi, idiote, dit Gwen en riant. C'est Galaad... il est en train d'essayer de me dire quelque chose.

_Papier papier papier papier.  
_-Est-ce que tu aurais un bloc notes ? demanda Gwen en regardant autour d'elle. Et un stylo.

-Attends... je vais te trouver ça, dit Morgane, en se mettant en quête dans l'arrière boutique. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire, au juste ?

-Je crois... que mon fils a inventé une nouvelle manière de communiquer avec moi, dit l'intéressée, en fronçant les sourcils. Ou plutôt.. avec toi, en l'occurrence.

Morgane lui glissa le stylo entre les doigts et Gwen sentit le fourmillement magique s'emparer de sa main. Avec stupéfaction, elle regarda le croquis embrouillé que ses doigts dessinaient sans lui demander son avis.  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure idée que Galaad ait jamais eue, dit-elle, perplexe, en essayant d'y comprendre quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? On dirait... un barrage hydraulique. Pourquoi est-ce que Galaad me ferait dessiner un barrage hydraulique ?  
-Ce n'est pas un barrage hydraulique, dit Morgane, les yeux dilatés. C'est le mur de Merlin. Vas-y, Galaad...continue.

Le fourmillement s'intensifia et les doigts de Gwen s'emballèrent tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se penchaient sur l'oeuvre d'art de Galaad.  
-C'est mon signe, dit Morgane, en regardant le dragon qui apparraissait sur le bloc notes. Voici mon cordon, et là... c'est moi... et ça... c'est...

La grande prêtresse de la magie écarquilla les yeux.

-Mon neveu, dit-elle, triomphante, tu es un _génie. _Ramasse tes affaires, Gwen, je ferme la boutique. Il faut que nous allions chercher Merlin maintenant !  
-Je n'y comprends toujours rien, nota Gwen, à l'attention de son fils. Mais tant que ta tante a saisi l'idée...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur avait préparé ce qu'il comptait dire à Uther pendant tout le temps du trajet.

Les paroles avaient gonflé et gonflé en lui jusqu'à le remplir à tel point, que lorsqu'il ouvrit brutalement la porte de son bureau, galvanisé par la rage et par la peine, elles éclatèrent dans véritable nuage de fureur.

-Je t'ai écouté me dire que j'étais un fils indigne et m'accuser d'avoir raté ma vie, j'ai supporté que tu traites ma soeur de monstre, ma femme d'arriviste, mon ami de cloporte et mon fils de bâtard, je n'ai pas répondu quand tu as craché dans la main que je te tendais pour faire la paix avec toi, je n'ai pas protesté quand tu as déversé ton fiel. Toute ta vie, tu n'as fait que répandre le mal autour de toi et faire de la peine à ceux qui t'aimaient, et malgré ça, j'aurais encore été prêt à te pardonner, parce que tu es mon père. Mais après ce que tu as fait hier, tu n'es plus mon père, tu n'es plus rien pour moi, et je te préviens... que si jamais tu lèves à nouveau la main sur Merlin, je te jure que je te tuerai ! Je prendrai une arme, je viserai entre tes deux yeux... et je tirerai, les Dieux m'en soient témoins, même si je dois passer le restant de mes jours en prison pour payer ça ! Parce que je préfère avoir ton sang sur les mains que de te laisser toucher à un seul cheveu des membres de ma famille !

Arthur s'interrompit, haletant, les yeux brouillés par la rage.

Assis derrière son bureau, Uther regarda son fils et croisa posément ses bras sur sa poitrine, un sourcil en l'air.

-Ca y est ? dit-il d'un ton décontracté. Tu as dit ce que tu as à dire, tu as terminé ta scène ? J'ai le droit de parler, maintenant ?

Arthur dévisagea son père, totalement déstabilisé.

Il s'attendait à bien des réactions... mais pas à celle-là.

Elle eut le mérite de faire retomber sa juste rage comme un soufflé,pour le plonger dans les affres de la stupéfaction.

-Euh..., fit-il, décontenancé.

-Jamais je ne frapperais Merlin ! dit Uther, qui semblait indigné par l'idée. Je l'aime bien, figure-toi. C'est peut-être un aimant à problèmes doublé d'une tête à claques, mais c'est un gentil garçon, et il se soucie de _moi, _contrairement à mon propre fils qui ne débarque dans mon bureau que pour me jeter des menaces de mort à la figure comme si je n'avais pas passé toute une vie à l'élever, même si ce n'est pas celle-là.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche. Maintenant, c'était lui, l'ingrat ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire !

-Si tu veux savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé, reprit Uther, il m'a appelé à l'aide après s'être fait agresser dans la rue, je l'ai ramené chez moi pour le remettre sur pied, et j'ai envoyé Rolph lui chercher du fond de teint à minuit passé parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'il s'était fait mettre la pâtée par un sale type. Sans doute savait-il qu'il aurait droit à une scène comme celle-là.

-Je ne fais pas... de scène ! cria Arthur, outré.

Uther le dévisagea sans mot dire.

-Très bien ! Mais j'ai des raisons !

-Autres que ton imagination ?

-Tu as menacé de le tuer plus d'une fois !

-Et tu viens de faire la même chose avec moi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois te prendre au sérieux ?

Arthur lâcha, dépité :

-Non.

-Bien. Maintenant, si tu avais la moindre once de bon sens, tu t'efforcerais d'apprendre l'auto-préservation à Merlin, au lieu de venir ici vitupérer contre moi comme si j'étais responsable de tous les maux de la création. Comment veux-tu qu'il s'en sorte dans la vie s'il continue de brandir une pancarte « je suis gentil frappez-moi » rien qu'à la manière dont il se promène ? C'est _ton _petit ami, que je sache, c'est _toi _qui en es responsable, alors... apprends-lui à se débrouiller dans la vie sans servir de cible à tous les crétins des environs et fais-le _vite _avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Parce que sans sa magie, dans ces conditions, il n'ira pas très loin, et je trouverais vraiment ça dommage.

-..., fit Arthur.

-Bonne chance à toi et bonne fin de journée, dit poliment Uther.

Puis il replongea le nez dans ses papiers pour bien lui signifier que la discussion était close.  
Arthur resta face à lui, bouche bée.

Il chercha à répondre quelque chose, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi.

Alors, avec un grognement de rage, il fit demi-tour, en claquant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'il réalisa ce que son père avait dit au sujet de Merlin.

_Je l'aime bien._

Il alluma son téléphone, qu'il avait éteint pour penser clairement, et les SMS se mirent à déferler.

Merlin : _« Arthur, ce n'est pas ton père qui m'a frappé, je me suis fait racketter en partant le rejoindre à la pizzeria hier soir et je l'ai appelé pour qu'il vienne me chercher après l'agression parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Il m'a ramené chez lui pour me faire voir son médecin et il a été gentil avec moi. Crois-moi, c'est la vérité, tu n'as aucune raison de lui en vouloir »._

Merlin : « _Arthur, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas de bêtises »._

Merlin : _« Arthur, si tu tues ton père, c'est toi qui vas te retrouver en prison et on ne pourra plus jamais dormir ensemble. Guenièvre sera obligée de pratiquer l'abstinence pendant les trente prochaines années et ton fils grandira sans te connaître ! Tu ne peux pas vraiment vouloir ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! »_

_Merlin : « Arthur, si tu m'aimais tu m'écouterais au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? »_

Merlin : « _Arthur, rallume ton téléphone, espèce de tête de cuiller ! A quoi ça sert que je t'envoie des SMS si tu ne les lis même pas ? »_

Merlin : _« Arthur réponds-moi tu me fais peur »._

Merlin :: «_Arthur, tu aimes ton père, même si tu es en colère contre lui ! Tu l'as toujours aimé, même quand c'était le cauchemar de Camelot. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de bêtises. »_

Merlin : _«Vous avez le même sale caractère de toutes façons ! »_

Merlin : « _Pourquoi faut-il que j'aime un Pendragon ? Ils sont tous irrécupérables ! Je suis en train de pleurer à cause de toi, je te déteste ! »_

Merlin : « _Je ne pensais pas mon dernier SMS. Je ne te déteste pas, je t'aime. Oublie ton père et rentre à la maison »._

Merlin : _« J'ai allumé la télévision, j'attends le bulletin d'information»._

Merlin : _« J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et maintenant je vais finir la glace au chocolat »._

Arthur secoua la tête et appela Merlin.

_-_Tu ne m'en as même pas gardé un peu ? demanda-t-il, au téléphone.

_-_Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas tué.

_-_Je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Dieu merci !

Il entendit Merlin pleurer de soulagement de l'autre côté avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il m'a envoyé sur les roses et je suis ressorti de son bureau comme un gamin après un savon chez le proviseur. Maintenant, j'ai envie de glace au chocolat... alors, est-ce qu'il en reste ?

-Oui.

-Je croyais que tu avais tout mangé.

_-_C'était pour te faire peur. Je t'en ai gardé la moitié au cas où...

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_Douze SMS d'affilée, Merlin.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas éteindre ton téléphone.

-C'est toi qui n'as plus de forfait.

-Je m'en fiche du forfait. J'ai cru que tu allais tuer ton père à cause de moi.

-Et finir en prison, j'avais compris. Ce n'était pas du tout exagéré.

-Tu as déjà failli en arriver là une fois, tu te souviens ?

-Franchement, Merlin, même une fille n'aurait pas écrit douze SMS d'affilée.

-Crétin.

-Idiot...

-Rentre.

-J'arrive.

D'un pas ébranlé, Arthur se dirigea vers la station de bus.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin s'était plongé dans ses révisions en attendant Arthur. Soulagé de savoir que personne n'était mort, en fin de compte. Il avait vraiment eu peur. Mais de toute évidence, père et fils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'en venir aux mains. Et Arthur était redevenu lui-même, tout à l'heure, au téléphone. Il pouvait donc se concentrer sur la physique (au moins un peu). Il ne leva pas le nez quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrit, mais il sentit une bouffée d'air frais s'inviter dans le salon quand Morgane se posa sur la chaise face à lui, parfumée par la brise du printemps.

-Merlin ? dit-elle.

-Mmm.

Il leva le nez et regarda de ses yeux verts, attentifs et perspicaces. Morgane Pendragon souriait comme quelqu'un qui était éminemment satisfait de soi-même. _Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus aujourd'hui ? _pensa-t-il, avec inquiétude.  
-Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais essayer avec toi.  
-De quoi s'agit-il ? lui demanda-t-il, avec curiosité.

-C'est une idée de Galaad, lui répondit-elle.

Son regard se plissa et elle ajouta :

-Pour te permettre d'accéder à la magie.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible... pour l'instant, lui répondit Merlin d'un ton mesuré.

Comme il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas vrai. Mais ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face.

Morgane fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu m'as dit... qu'il t'était impossible d'accéder à la Source sans pulvériser le mur, parce que ton degré d'union avec la magie est bien trop grand, et que la barrière menace de sauter toute entière chaque fois que tu te tends vers elle.

-C'est vrai, dit Merlin, en posant son livre.  
-Mais je suis en lien avec la Source... grâce au canal que tu as ouvert pour moi. Et toi et moi sommes en lien tous les deux, grâce au canal que tu as ouvert entre nous. Je crois que j'ai la solution, pour te permettre de retrouver ta magie sans pulvériser le mur. Galaad l'a trouvée pour nous.

Merlin la dévisagea avec intérêt.

-Nous allons inverser le chemin qui s'est créé entre nous à Camlann. Cette fois, c'est toi qui puiseras en moi. Et je te servirai de vanne.

Il cligna des yeux.

-Tu veux dire...

-Si c'est moi qui t'alimente, tu pourras retrouver l'accès à la magie sans avoir à déconstruire le mur. Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi intense pour toi que quand tu es en contact direct avec la Source... mais au moins pourras-tu de nouveau utiliser la magie, dit Morgane.  
Merlin sourit lentement.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-il. Elle est de Galaad ?

Son amie hocha la tête.

-Il a fait dessiner un croquis à Gwen pour moi.  
-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime ?

Morgane eut un regard espiègle.

-Tu as un faible pour les Pendragon, toi, dit-elle, d'un ton amusé. Le frère... la sœur... la belle-soeur... le fils...

… _le père, _pensa Merlin, en se gardant de le dire à voix haute.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, hein... le taquina Morgane.

-Question de karma, dit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que les Pendragon aient tous un faible pour toi alors, dit Morgane, en haussant un sourcil.

-Comment allons-nous procéder ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et dit :

-C'est moi qui vais le faire cette fois-ci.  
Il hésita.

-Tu es sûre que...

Elle lui tendit les mains et l'invita :  
-Viens.

Ils plongèrent dans la transe qui seule pouvait les conduire au mur, face à face.

Ils avaient l'habitude d'y descendre ils avaient accompagné là ensemble tant de leurs disciples.

Et Morgane, qui connaissait son cœur, n'avait plus besoin d'aucun guide pour en trouver le chemin.

Dans cet endroit, si proche de la magie, mais cependant, séparé d'elle, Merlin se sentait à la fois au paradis, et à l'agonie. Il ouvrit les yeux face à sa prêtresse, et elle lui sourit. Il y avait dans son regard une transparence qu'il trouvait fascinante. Il savait qu'elle était en extase, parce qu'elle sentait la proximité de la Source, parce que, contrairement à lui, elle était reliée à sa puissance. Et il lui enviait les délices qu'elle éprouvait maintenant, parce qu'il se sentait comme un homme coupé en deux à cause du mur qu'il avait construit lui-même.

-Ce sera... différent, pour toi, lui dit-elle. De devoir transiter par moi pour pouvoir toucher la Source. Mais je te servirai de vanne de contrôle et le mur restera intact.  
-Oui, je vois, dit-il, en hochant la tête.

Lorsqu'ils auraient complété la boucle, il maîtriserait la porte du dragon qui reliait Morgane à la Source à travers le mur. Mais elle maîtriserait la porte du nouveau chemin par lequel la magie s'écoulerait d'elle pour se déverser en lui. C'était grâce à ce double système de vannes qu'ils maintiendraient l'équilibre entre eux et éviteraient les débordements. Morgane lui servirait de stabilisateur, comme il le faisait pour elle. Ce serait pour Merlin comme d'utiliser une dérivation sécurisée, plutôt que de s'alimenter directement à la Source. Mais même s'il n'atteignait pas le degré d'union dont il avait l'habitude, il pourrait à nouveau pratiquer la magie. Cette simple pensée l'électrisait.

-Mieux vaut un contact indirect que pas de contact du tout, dit-il, avec un sourire. Quand tu voudras.

-Je suis prête.

Merlin regarda le mur. De la porte du dragon, de l'eau et de la lune, partait le cordon lumineux qui alimentait Morgane et faisait briller son aura, la nimbant d'une blancheur éclatante. Il pensa à Camlann. Il pensa à la manière dont la Source les avait faits fusionner l'un avec l'autre, fondant leurs empreintes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se superposent l'une à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mélangent. Morgane avait été son réceptacle vivant, son offrande étincelante pendant la grande bataille. Cela n'aurait pas été possible, si elle ne l'avait invité à venir résider dans son corps, dans son sang, dans ses veines, pour rayonner à travers elle. Elle l'avait accueilli comme une grâce, effaçant tous les obstacles, effaçant jusqu'à son être.

-Quand nous aurons ouvert ce chemin, dit-il, tu me sentiras, à chaque fois que j'utiliserai la magie, comme... je peux te sentir.  
Elle hocha la tête et dit :

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas une solution très... privée, mais c'est la seule que nous ayons... en attendant de trouver mieux.

-Si ça arrive jamais, dit-il, en regardant le mur.

-Je suis certaine qu'Aithusa a du penser à une solution.

-Je l'espère, dit Merlin.

Il la regarda, et dit :

-Est-ce que tu es sûre, que...

- Je veux le faire, pour toi_, _lui dit-elle avec force_. _

Pour Morgane, la magie était l'amour. Elle avait le visage d'un baiser qui triomphait des ténèbres et celui de la dragonne blanche Aithusa qui avait changé l'avenir. Elle était un destin éternel et une flamme qui ne pâlirait jamais. Les yeux verts de la prêtresse lui souriaient, dans les ténèbres_._

Merlin la sentit s'ouvrir, et se diriger vers lui. A nouveau, la magie filtrait à travers elle. Mais cette fois, dans une direction... la sienne. Il vit le chemin qui les reliait l'un à l'autre se matérialiser entre eux, comme un prolongement du cordon qui partait de la porte du dragon pour alimenter Morgane. La magie qu'il lui offrait à travers le mur se déversait en elle, débordant ses contours. Elle se tendit vers lui comme une langue et le toucha.. Lorsque le filament lumineux pénétra son cœur, il sentit la magie se déposer en lui pour le remplir. L'argent qui émanait de Morgane se changeait en or éclatant à l'intérieur de lui alors que le chant de la Source se répandait dans son corps, dans son âme. Il étendit la main et le filament étincelant repartit vers elle pour boucler la boucle. La dérivation était complète. Ce n'était pas exactement comme avant... la communion était moins profonde, moins viscérale que lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore érigé le mur. Et la magie qui affluait vers lui charriait avec elle la présence de Morgane. Il se demanda si c'était ce que ses disciples ressentaient, à travers leurs connexions. S'ils avaient conscience à ce point-là de sa présence à chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs. Peut-être ne le remarquaient-ils même plus, à force ?

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Morgane, les yeux purs comme l'argent. Nous ressentons tous à quel point tu es immense. Ton amour court en nous, Merlin. Il chante dans nos corps, dans nos membres, dans nos veines. Je sais qu'en comparaison, ce que j'ai à t'offrir n'est que peu de choses.

-Ne dis pas ça, répondit-il, en sentant la magie caressante qui coulait en lui à nouveau. Tu sais très bien que j'ai l'impression de revivre.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Est-ce que ça a marché ? demanda Gwen en les regardant tous les deux, quand ils rouvrirent les yeux.

Morgane sourit.

Merlin étendit la main et murmura : « Leoth ».

Un globe de lumière apparut au-dessus de sa paume.

Il regarda ses deux amies qui échangeaient un regard heureux, et du fond du cœur, il leur dit :

-Merci.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand Arthur arriva devant la maison, Merlin l'attendait devant la porte, nonchalamment appuyé dans l'encadrement. Le soleil tombait sur son visage, et ses yeux luisaient doucement. Il avait l'air... différent. Alangui. Calme. Arthur se demanda ce qui avait changé, depuis qu'il lui avait parlé au téléphone. Il sentit un frémissement familier le parcourir.

-Mon père t'aime bien, dit-il, en s'approchant doucement.

-Je sais, répondit Merlin, en tournant vers lui son regard bleu.

-Je ne l'aurais pas tué même s'il avait dit le contraire.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

Un léger ton de reproches dans la voix.

-Pardon.

-Tu es pardonné.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Quand j'ai vu ton visage. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse te faire du mal.

-Ca n'arrivera plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Merlin eut un sourire mystérieux.

Arthur soupira.

-Je ne crois pas que nous pourrons nous réconcilier un jour, mon père et moi, dit-il tristement.

-Ne dis jamais _jamais..._

Arthur lui adressa un regard penaud.

-J'ai besoin de manger de la glace au chocolat.

Merlin prit un air pensif.

-Tu sais quoi ? dit-il.

Arthur secoua la tête.

-Non.

Son ami eut un sourire et souffla à son oreille, d'un ton taquin :

-J'ai mieux que la glace au chocolat pour te remonter le moral.

-Des pâtés en croûte ? demanda Arthur, en riant.

-Mieux, dit Merlin, les yeux brillants.

-Ca n'existe pas.

-Si tu veux, je te montre, proposa Merlin, en haussant un sourcil.

Arthur hocha la tête.

Merlin joignit ses mains devant ses lèvres et murmura quelque chose entre ses doigts.

Arthur vit une étincelle dorée passer dans le bleu interminable de son regard d'elfe.

Quand Merlin ouvrit les mains, un papillon bleu s'éleva dans le ciel de printemps, prenant son envol au-dessus de la maison. _Ce papillon-là._

-Merlin..., tu as retrouvé ta magie ! dit Arthur, les yeux étincelants.

-Je t'avais dit que tu préfèrerais ça à la glace, dit Merlin avec un sourire.

Puis il l'attrapa par la main et lui dit « viens ».Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte se referma derrière eux. Arthur sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la plante des pieds, et il baissa les yeux. Une vague le souleva et il se mit à voler au lieu de marcher. Merlin agita la main et le fit tourbillonner dans les airs. Arthur éclata de rire. « Plus vite ? » lui demanda Merlin, avec un grand sourire.. «Et comment ! » lui répondit Arthur, en survolant la maison, emporté comme dans un rêve. Merlin le rejoignit, en apesanteur au-dessus des escaliers, lui tendit la main, et le fit danser.

Arthur ne pensait plus à son père. Il ne pensait plus à la glace au chocolat. Ni aux pâtés en croûte. Ni à l'avenir si difficile à cerner. Ni aux blessures sur d'un visage aimé. Il n'y avait plus ni colère, ni peine. Ni à rien de ce qui avait pu peser sur ses épaules pendant le temps du trajet. Il ne pensait plus qu'à l'apesanteur, à la liberté, et à la joie pure et éthérée de la magie. Comme à l'époque où Kilgarrah faisait des loopings dans le ciel de Camelot pour essayer de lui faire peur.

Merlin était de retour. Il éclaboussait la maison de sa magie à côté de lui, enchanteur et enchanté. Il riait des lois de la pesanteur, il faisait fleurir le monde. «Ca fait tellement longtemps... j'avais presque oublié », souffla Arthur. « Encore ? » lui demanda Merlin. « Oui... ! Plante des fleurs au plafond, fais danser des dragons aux fenêtres. Mets des couleurs partout où il n'y en a pas ».

Un tapis de pervenches s'épanouit au-dessus de leurs têtes et trois petits dragons de feu vinrent danser autour d'eux. Arthur étendit la main et l'un d'eux vint se poser sur ses doigts.

Le haut et le bas s'inversèrent Arthur retomba sur le dos au milieu des pervenches, et les grands arbres d'Acétir firent disparaître la maison. Il regarda Merlin qui était allongé à côté de lui, les bras croisés sous sa tête, une fleur entre les dents, et respira le parfum de la forêt. Les petits dragons de feu jouaient dans une flaque de soleil. Le papillon vint les narguer d'un battement de ses ailes bleues.  
-J'aime tellement cet endroit, soupira Arthur. Il est fait de la matière des rêves

-Et moi, je t'aime comme ça mieux que tout à l'heure, lui répondit Merlin, avec douceur. La colère ne te va pas... je te préfère avec ton âme d'enfant et ton cœur pur.

-C'est toi mon âme d'enfant, Merlin. C'est ta magie qui purifie mon cœur. Fais de la magie pour moi, encore. Mets de l'or dans tout ce que tu touches. Je veux voir le monde danser. S'il te plaît. Ne t'arrête pas.

Merlin étendit la main et dans les nuages, se dessina Camelot. Un cheval blanc passa les portes de la cité et se mit à galoper vers eux. Il déploya ses ailes et se mit à courir sur la cime des arbres la crinière au vent. Il se changea en griffon, puis en dragon doré, et se mit à faire des loopings au-dessus de la clairière.

-C'est le dragon des Pendragon, et il est immortel, dit Merlin, les yeux ensoleillés.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, au juste ? demanda Gwen à Morgane, avec curiosité, en regardant Arthur et Merlin qui riaient en parlant à voix basse, allongés au plafond recouvert de fleurs qui poussaient la tête en bas.

Les dragons et le papillon étaient en train de se pourchasser joyeusement tout autour d'eux, et un entrelacs de plantes grimpantes était en train de descendre le long du mur pour s'accrocher à la rembarde de l'escalier.

-Ils sont à la fois ici et ailleurs, lui répondit Morgane. Merlin a un talent pour ça... se trouver à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Je ne pourrais pas dire au juste comment il s'y prend.

-Est-ce qu'il utilise un sortilège spécial ? demanda Gwen, avec curiosité.

-Si c'était un sortilège, n'importe quel magicien pourrait l'apprendre... mais non, ce n'en est pas un. C'est juste... ce que la magie _est. _Remplie d'images, de senteurs, d'endroits irréels, et d'éclats de rire, fugace comme un rayon de soleil, créative, rêveuse, étourdissante. C'est Merlin, qui se promène à travers les rêves et qui fait disparaître toute tristesse du cœur de ceux qu'il touche, léger comme un battement d'ailes, insaisissable comme le souffle du vent, radieux comme un miracle fugace lorsqu'il devient la matière joueuse de la Source de toute joie. C'est ce à quoi nous aspirons tous, ce vers quoi nous retournons tous, ce que nous aimons sans le savoir, et qui nous fait soupirer quand nous le perdons.

Gwen eut un tendre sourire et hocha la tête.

-J'aime quand Merlin est comme ça, dit-elle. Il n'y a pas qu'à Arthur que ça avait manqué.


	69. Chapitre 68

_**Tout d'abord excusez-moi pour ce retard car j'ai eu une fin de semaine chargée...**_

_**Julie : c'est clair que Gwen exagérait :). Techniquement elle n'en est encore qu'au troisième mois ! Mars- juin. Bientôt le quatrième puisqu'on va arriver début juillet.**_

_**Tinette : il était temps, et vous le réclamiez tous tellement :)**_

_**Lily Anna : tu n'es pas la seule à être surchargée de travail ;). Oui, Arthur est très protecteur envers les siens et il ne supporte pas qu'on s'attaque à sa famille... Uther a traité l'urgence à sa manière, il sentait bien que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler avec son fils.**_

_**Choupaa : encore une qui attendait avec impatience que la magie de Merlin revienne ! **_

_**Legend : comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Toi qui es là depuis le début ! En plus franchement, tu as lu ma réponse à ton post à travers le dernier chapitre ;) la magie est revenue ! Comme tu dis, ce n'est pas encore ça, mais la grande dragonne va bientôt éclaircir quelques points restés mystérieux ;). Content que les SMS t'aient fait rire, ils étaient faits pour être drôles. Ne me fais pas tes yeux pâtés en croûte, tu sais bien que ça me brise le coeur !**_

_**Lele35 : oui, bien sûr, il va finir par la retrouver... :) Uther-Arthur, les relations père-fils risquent de faire des étincelles XD**_

_**Violette : pour le cadeau d'Uther à ses enfants... en effet il va falloir qu'il soit symbolique... tu verras. Pour les Scilly, l'avantage de la magie c'est qu'on peut en déplacer, du monde. Et l'île où se trouve la Source n'est pas habitée :)**_

_**LolOW : je suis content que tu suis rejoint Gwen XDDD et que tu aies LOVE ce chapitre (je sais, ma faute...) Oui, Camlann a eu son avantage, rapprocher Merlin de Morgane en magie ;)**_

_**Un petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui :). Nous sommes proches de la fin de la première partie de Renaissance maintenant. Reste à passer le BAC... et à partir aux Scilly XD**_

CHAPITRE 68

C'était le dernier jour de classe, et les membres de l'association Camelot étaient glorieusement étalés sur un coin d'herbe, dans la cour du lycée, profitant d'un rayon de soleil pendant la pause déjeuner. Arthur était adossé contre un arbre, et Merlin se servait de son ventre comme oreiller pour somnoler les yeux mi-clos. Mona était en train de s'amuser à décortiquer des fleurs sous le regard perplexe de Paul qui semblait penser : « mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle détruise quelque chose ? ». Matthias qui découvrait les fonctionnalités de son nouveau fauteuil high tech (commandé après que le dernier pugilat ait transformé l'ancien en ruine) avait trouvé le moyen de l'incliner assez pour s'en faire un transat, et retiré son T-shirt pour pouvoir bronzer. Amir et Yin avaient décidé de s'allonger carrément dans l'herbe pour l'imiter pendant qu'Amy qui considérait que «tous ses amis blancs étaient fous » se cachait à l'ombre. Eléa et Gérard s'étaient installés à deux pas d'une fourmilière et commentaient à voix haute les allées et venues des ouvrières qui collectaient les miettes de leur déjeuner, toujours aussi fascinés par le règne animal. Et Geoffrey était assis sur son sac pour ne pas ruiner ses nouveaux vêtements (qui après la lutte contre l'acné étaient la deuxième étape de sa stratégie : « devenons populaires, devenons beaux ».).

Ils étaient revenus en soupirant sur les bons souvenirs de l'année scolaire, notamment sur ceux de l'association Camelot, en se faisant la réflexion que cette étape de leurs vies était désormais bel et bien terminée.

Et depuis une bonne demi-heure, c'était d'orientation qu'il était question.

Chacun avait ses propres projets d'avenir.

Matthias entendait bien aller en fac de sciences, non « pour apprendre à fabriquer des bombes » comme l'avait joyeusement suggéré Mona, mais parce qu'il espérait se consacrer un jour à la recherche en matière de prothèses.

-J'inventerai un système qui permettra à toutes les personnes handicapées de remarcher... et si la technologie existante ne permet pas d'arriver à un tel résultat, peut-être bien que je trouverai le moyen de la booster avec une petite dose de magie sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive pour faire des miracles... Je mettrai en place un système de distribution proportionnelle où chaque acheteur paiera selon ses ressources pour que tout le monde puisse s'offrir mon petit bijou et je laisserai les autres scientifiques se casser la tête pour essayer de comprendre comment ça marche sans y arriver...

-Je suis sûr que tu deviendras riche, dit Merlin, enchanté. Tout en rendant les gens heureux... ce qui ne gâche rien.

-Eléa et moi, nous allons nous spécialiser en biologie pour travailler à la protection de la nature, expliqua fièrement Gérard, en levant le nez de sa fourmilière. En particulier celle des espèces menacées... c'est effarant de voir que les hommes sont capable de détruire l'habitat de certains animaux au point de leur faire risquer l'extinction ! On peut prendre le cas des rhinocéros noirs pour exemple, mais même parmi les insectes...

Un papillon bleu, sorti de nulle part, vint se poser sur le nez d'Arthur qui eut un rire idiot.

-Merlin ! .

-Quoi ? dit Merlin, innocemment.

-Ca chatouille, répondit Arthur.

-Oh, quel magnifique specimen ! dit Gérard, en interrompant ses explications pour bondir vers le papillon.

-Gérard, non ! protesta Arthur en voyant les mains de Gérard s'avancer vers son nez.

L'instant d'après, il se prenait un doigt dans l'oeil.

-Désolé, désolé ! dit Gérard. C'est juste que c'est une espèce extrêmement rare de...

-_Papillonus Magicus Merlinus _? s'exclama Arthur, en se tenant l'oeil, et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Crois-moi, cette espèce-là n'est _pas _menacée.

Le papillon décrivit une courbe et vint se poser dans les cheveux d'or d'Arthur.

-Merlin, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais... dupliquer les rhinocéros noirs ? demanda Gérard, avec fascination, en regardant les grandes ailes bleues de l'insecte.

-Aucune idée, dit Merlin, d'un ton pensif. Il faudrait que j'essaie, pour voir.

Amy avait décidé de tenter sa chance comme percussionniste au conservatoire de musique pour passer professionnelle. Yin entendait bien se spécialiser dans les langues pour travailler en tant qu'interprète. Amir voulait devenir enseignant pour les enfants malentendants et pensait intégrer une école spécialisée.

-Moi, dit Paul, je vais suivre les traces de Térésa et partir étudier la psychologie. Je suis sûr que je serai un excellent psychologue... si j'ai réussi à m'en tirer avec Mona, je peux probablement le faire avec n'importe qui !

-Hé ! fit Mona, les sourcils froncés.

-Je crois que nous n'aurons pas trop de _deux _psychologues dans notre équipe, acquiesça Arthur. Surtout quand on voit le travail fourni par certaines recrues de ma connaissance...

-C'est de moi que tu parles, Dubois ?

-Du tout, dit Arthur, en roulant des yeux.

-De toutes façons, je suis incomprise parce que je suis une artiste, dit Mona, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Mais un jour, je serai riche, et célèbre, et vous savez comment je le deviendrai ? En faisant des sculptures trash au chalumeau sur des morceaux de métal rouillé. J'ai lu un article l'autre jour, sur un type qui était devenu _millionnaire _comme ça, alors c'est décidé, je me lance dans l'art moderne. Attendez seulement un peu, et vous verrez que je vais me faire un nom.

-Mona s'est inscrite aux Beaux Arts, expliqua Paul.

-Peut-être que là-bas son style passera complètement inaperçu, répondit Arthur, qui se prit une bourrade dans les côtes pour la peine.

-Au lieu de faire ton intéressant, _Arthurette, _dis-nous plutôt ce que _tu _as prévu.

Arthur eut un silence gêné.

Puis il se râcla la gorge et dit d'un ton incertain :

-Je crois... que j'aimerais faire des études de droit.

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné et murmura :

-Ca fait longtemps que tu penses à ça ? Parce que c'est la première fois que tu en parles...

-Oui, mais c'est c'est parce que...

Arthur s'interrompit_._

_-_Tu n'es quand même pas gêné à cause de moi, quand même, dit Merlin, en roulant des yeux.

-Eh bien...

-Pourquoi serait-il gêné à cause de toi ? demanda Mona, avec curiosité. En-dehors des raisons habituelles, bien sûr. Les slips spiderman, facebook, les fois où tu vomis parce que tu es stressé, les...

Des paillettes d'or tourbillonnèrent facétieusement dans les yeux de Merlin et Mona porta une main à sa gorge alors que ses lèvres continuaient à s'agiter en vain sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle lui adressa un regard mi-courroucé, mi-impuissant. Il haussa un sourcil amusé. Elle serra les poings et se mit à crier, « ce n'est pas juste ! » sauf qu'elle était complètement aphone.

-Mona, Mona... dit Merlin avec un grand sourire. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, non ? Ce n'est pas _gentil_ de rappeler aux gens leurs petits moments d'égarement. Et la gentillesse est une chose vraiment très importante dans la vie...

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point _j'adore _quand tu fais ça ? demanda Paul en riant.

Mona croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et se mit à bouder.

Merlin lui rendit sa voix alors qu'elle concluait :

-...pas juste, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours _toi _qui peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec la magie et moi non.

-Parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai laissée faire, tu as transformé Gauvain en _blatte, _pointa Merlin.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas aller à la fac ? lui demanda Matthias.

-Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de Galaad, répondit Arthur, d'un ton embarrassé. Et que personne d'autre que lui ne peut le faire, parce que Galaad est... magique. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Merlin eut un petit reniflement et murmura : « tête de cuiller ».

Le papillon bleu se dupliqua et une dizaine de ses jumeaux se posèrent dans les cheveux d'Arthur.

Paul gloussa. Mona leva les yeux au ciel. Matthias lâcha d'un ton cynique :

-Le grand roi de Camelot vient de se changer en fleur.

-Comme si c'était une honte de vouloir faire des études, dit Merlin, d'un ton amusé. Moi, je trouve ça très bien, au contraire... d'autant que pour ce qui est des qualités de législateur, je me souviens qu'à l'époque de Camelot, ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

-Je faisais de mon mieux, dit Arthur en rougissant.

- Combien de textes ai-je été obligé de rédiger en _intégralité, _parce que tu n'arrivais pas à trouver les bonnes formulations... sans parler de tous ceux qu'a du écrire Gwen. L'un dans l'autre, un roi calé en droit, ce sera quand même mieux qu'un roi illettré... incapable d'aligner trois mots d'affilée à la pointe d'une plume...

-Merlin !

-Quoi...

Arthur l'attrapa par le cou et lui savonna la tête.

Merlin éclata de rire.

-Je n'étais _pas _illettré ! s'indigna Arthur.

-Si tu veux, on peut toujours demander à _Gaïus _ce qu'il en dit.

-Tu es...

Du chahut dans la cour vint interrompre la dispute. Tous les membres de l'association Camelot tournèrent tous la tête comme un seul en direction du grabuge, les regards préoccupés.

Un début d'esclandre était en train de se produire. Un des élèves de terminale était en train de prendre à parti un petit gars de seconde qui ne semblait plus du tout savoir où se mettre.

-Même le dernier jour de classe, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, dit sombrement Arthur, en commençant à se redresser.

-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna Merlin, d'une voix nonchalante. Si tu bouges, je n'aurai plus ton ventre pour me servir d'oreiller, et je n'ai pas _du tout _envie d'avoir à poser ma tête par-terre.

-Mais il faut...

-Oui, assurément, approuva Merlin, en évaluant la situation d'un œil expert.

Il se retourna vers ses amis.

-Jeunes magiciens... votre attention s'il vous plaît... nous allons en profiter pour étudier la leçon qui s'appelle : « comment remettre les brutes à leur place ». Vous allez voir... c'est très simple. Petite démonstration...

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, des éclats d'or brillèrent dans ses yeux bleus.

_« Bonjour Morgane », _lança-t-il joyeusement au passage à la jeune femme dont l'attention se focalisa brièvement sur sur lui le temps d'un « _Hé, Merlin »_ avant de se rediriger vers ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

La Source vrombit allègrement à son contact, et partit entourer la brute fanfaronne qui était en train de pavoiser. Dans une pluie d'étincelles invisibles, elle vint procéder à une heureuse transformation. Au même moment, elle fit céder la ceinture du pantalon du caïd, qui lui tomba sur les chevilles. Le caleçon qu'il portait en-dessous était rose fluo et recouvert de coeurs. Le garçon baissa les yeux sur ses sous-vêtements avec horreur et s'écria : « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » alors qu'un grand éclat de rire cascadait autour de lui. Il s'enfuit horrifié en répétant : « ce n'est pas le slip que j''ai mis ce matin ! » et sa victime le regarda s'en aller avec un immense sourire déconcerté sur la figure.

Merlin eut un petit : « et voilà » satisfait et revint se caler à sa place, la tête appuyée sur le ventre d'Arthur.

-Je croyais qu'on n'était pas censés utiliser la magie pour nuire à autrui ? dit Paul.

-Tout à fait, affirma solennellement Merlin.

Ses élèves lui adressèrent un regard amusé.

Le grand maître de la magie se justifia :

-Je ne classe pas le fait de changer la couleur de slips des gens dans la catégorie « nuire à autrui ». Surtout pas dans le cadre d'un programme éducatif destiné à enseigner le savoir-vivre aux brutes un peu trop sûres de leurs prérogatives.  
-Ca veut dire qu'on a le droit de faire la même chose ? demanda Mona, avec enthousiasme.

-Tu as carte blanche, Mona, acquiesça Merlin.

Les yeux de la sorcière étincelèrent, et Merlin baissa les yeux avec incrédulité, sentant quelque chose de bizarre.

Son regard s'étrécit.

-Mona ! Je ne t'ai pas donné carte blanche pour repeindre _mes _sous-vêtements ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Quelle autre brute un peu trop sûre de ses prérogatives m'a rendue _aphone _il n'y a pas cinq minutes ? répondit Mona, les yeux étincelants de défi.

-Mère Source, donne-moi la patience, dit Merlin entre ses dents serrées.

-J'ai mis des motifs Spiderman dessus, dit Mona en lui faisant un regard charmeur.  
-Ooooh, tu... tu...

Les yeux de Merlin flamboyèrent brièvement.

-Tu portes une petite culotte Hello Kitty, lui répondit-il, avec un sourire sadique.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa-t-elle. Non, quelle horreur ! PAUL !

-C'est toi qui l'as cherché, Mona...

Merlin se retourna vers Arthur et le regarda avec affection.

-Je serai vraiment fier de toi si tu vas à la fac pour étudier le droit, dit-il, en lui donnant un baiser sur le nez. Je viendrai t'apporter tes sandwichs et je lâcherai quelques papillons à l'intérieur de ton amphithéâtre pour t'empêcher de mourir d'ennui pendant les cours.

-Je me disais que, peut-être... si je me spécialisais en droit international. Un jour, je pourrais... tu sais. Diriger une association. Pour essayer... de _faire _quelque chose. Pour les gens.

-C'est une excellente idée, dit Merlin, avec un sourire. Une idée qui te ressemble.


	70. Chapitre 69

_**Egwene : merci à toi**_

_**Julie : tu devrais être habituée avec moi XDD. Oh, la gestion du bébé ne va pas être facile ;) malgré la présence de nounou-Merlin lol.**_

_**Jielle: j'ai beaucoup de mal à être sérieux, j'avoue ;). Pour les papillons en amphi, c'est une idée d'opération commando XD**_

_**Violette : c'est vrai qu'au milieu de tout ça, l'anniversaire d'Arthur est passé inaperçu ! on lui fera une grosse fête l'année prochaine...ou alors il faudra que je revienne en arrière pour intercaler un chapitre et vous raconter son dix-huitième anniversaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin va être occupé l'année prochaine (et pas qu'à s'occuper de Galaad).**_

_**LoLOW : eh oui, c'est plus fort que moi, mais avoue, tu aimes, et puis tu ne rirais pas autant sans ça !**_

_**Legend : merci pour la patience ;). Juste, ne flippez pas, je ne lâche pas le morceau hein...**_

_**Tinette : en effet, chacun a les projets qui vont avec son caractère !**_

_**Lele35 : ça y est, on aborde les épreuves du BAC... voilà les derniers conseils avant le grand plongeon... et on y va !**_

**CHAPITRE 69**

La veille du premier jour des épreuves du BAC, conseils et recommandations se succédèrent au 22 Bayswater Road pour Merlin et Arthur alors qu'ils attaquaient la phase finale de leurs révisions, plongés en plein dans le stress de la dernière ligne droite. La première à venir les trouver fut Morgane. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son frère et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Puis elle s'assit entre lui et Merlin, leur sourit et leur fit gentiment remarquer :

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher tous les deux. Les révisions de dernière minute sont moins utiles qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et vous n'en avez pas vraiment besoin pour réussir, avec tout le mal que vous vous êtes donnés au travail ces derniers jours.

-Merlin a encore quelques problèmes en maths... et je ne suis pas au point en philo, répondit Arthur, angoissé.

-Arthur, tu es un garçon intelligent. Crois-moi, ça va aller, dit fermement Morgane.

-Et si ta confiance en moi est mal placée ? demanda Arthur, d'un ton hésitant.

-Ma confiance en toi n'a jamais été mal placée, mon soleil, lui répondit Morgane.

-C'est parce que l'amour rend aveugle, ça, objecta Arthur d'un ton sceptique.

-Arthur... il faut que tu croies en toi, dit Morgane, en plissant les yeux.

-C'est facile à dire ! Si c'était toi qui passais ces épreuves, je sais que tu t'en sortirais avec une mention très bien. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bon élève que toi, Morgane. Ce que tu maîtrisais dans un claquement de doigts à l'époque où tu étais au lycée, j'ai été obligé de travailler d'arrache-pied pour le comprendre... et même comme ça, je connais mes limites. Je sais qu'il existe une possibilité... pour que j'échoue.

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

-C'est comme à l'époque de Camelot, d'accord ? Quand tu te préparais pour un tournoi, pointa-t-elle. Tu étais _toujours _stressé, même si tu n'en laissais rien paraître. Stressé de terminer deuxième, stressé de décevoir Père. Tu dormais mal la nuit d'avant. Mais au final... au moment d'entrer dans l'arène... tu étais toujours brillant, et tu finissais immanquablement par surmonter tous les obstacles pour remporter la bataille haut la main...en prouvant toute ta valeur. C'est exactement ce que tu vas faire demain.

-Morgane, dit Arthur en lui adressant un regard blanc. C'est grâce à Merlin si j'ai remporté les trois quarts de mes tournois à l'époque de Camelot. Sans ses coups de pouce magiques, je serais mort au cours de plus de l'un d'entre eux... et ce que tu dis est censé me rassurer ?

-J'abandonne, dit-elle en riant. Merlin, force-le à ne pas faire une nuit blanche, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à le réveiller demain matin et c'est pour cause de retard qu'il risque de rater son BAC. Arthur, je sais que tu ne peux pas me décevoir... mais je sais aussi que je n'ai aucune chance de réussir à t'en convaincre ce soir, alors je te dis juste... rendez-vous le jour des résultats pour en reparler.

Lancelot vint juste après Morgane.

-Demain matin, leur dit-il d'un ton solennel, je me charge de vous déposer au lycée en temps et en heure. Réveil à cinq heures. Le petit déjeuner sera prêt. Départ à cinq heures trente. Il est dit qu'avec moi, vous n'arriverez pas en retard pour passer vos épreuves, et vous n'allez certainement pas les passer le ventre vide.

-Merci, dit Merlin à son ami.

Lancelot sourit :

-J'ai toute confiance en vos capacités. Soyez fair play, faites preuve de courage, et vous vous en sortirez très bien tous les deux.

Les encouragements de Léon, Elyan et Perceval vinrent faire écho à ceux de Lancelot.

Le discours de Gauvain fut tout autre, bien sûr.

Quand il vint s'installer sur la chaise face à eux, les cheveux dans les yeux et l'air calculateur, il était facile de deviner qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-C'est le BAC. Tous les moyens sont bons, les gars. Fabriquez-vous des colles, cachez-les dans vos bouchons de stylo. Notez les formules de maths et de chimie que vous avez du mal à retenir dans la mémoire de vos calculatrices scientifiques. Planquez les cours qui vous posent le plus de problèmes à l'intérieur des cabines des toilettes et prétextez une grosse envie de pisser en cas de panne d'inspiration pour aller les consulter l'air de rien. Ces profs sont complètement fous. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses à retenir au programme pour qu'un simple cerveau humain puisse les enregistrer... alors utilisez le système D, et faites-moi confiance. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrrez l'avoir, votre moyenne.  
-Tu ne viens pas de nous conseiller de _tricher _sans scrupules, s'exclama Arthur, indigné. Tu es un chevalier de la Table Ronde, tu...

-Parfaitement, je suis un chevalier de la Table Ronde, et je dis : à la guerre comme à la guerre, rétorqua Gauvain, d'un ton déterminé.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'en es sorti, toi ? lui demanda Merlin, avec curiosité.

Gauvain eut l'air embarrassé.

-Eh bien... si mes souvenirs sont bons, le matin de la première épreuve, je sortais d'une sacrée fête... alors, j'avais pris mes précautions, toutes celles que je viens de vous recommander. Le problème, c'est que j'avais vraiment la tête à l'envers, et... oh, et puis zut, pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez que je bosse comme barman ?

-Parce que tu aimes ça ? dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais à l'origine, j'avais d'autres plans, et, oh...bon, je vais tout vous dire, je me suis fait attraper et j'en ai pris pour cinq ans d'interdiction à repasser ces foutues épreuves. Ces salopards de surveillants ! Pires que Robocop. On dirait qu'ils ont des radars implantés derrière la tête. Ils m'ont grillé à la deuxième heure de l'épreuve, pendant que j'étais en train d'attraper mes notes de sciences, et...

-Je crois qu'on va éviter les colles, Gauvain, dit Arthur, d'un air navré.

-Mais non, quelle idée ! Avec Merlin ce genre de chose ne risque pas d'arriver ! C'est un sorcier, il peut fabriquer des colles _magiques _! Les surveillants n'y verront que du feu ! Jamais vous ne vous ferez prendre !

Arthur et Merlin échangèrent un regard. Il fallait avouer que c'était tentant...

Mithian arriva juste après Gauvain et s'exclama :

-Quoi qu'il vous ait conseillé, ne le faites pas. Gauvain est le roi des plans foireux, l'écouter vous conduira à votre propre perte.

Gwen les embrassa tous les deux et leur dit simplement :

-Je suis sûre que vous allez rendre votre fils très fière de vous. D'ailleurs, il se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter bonne chance...

Gaïus fut le dernier à venir leur parler. Il les observa un moment en silence puis affirma :

-Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux. Vous avez travaillé assez dur ces dernières semaines pour réussir vos épreuves sans être obligés d'aller au rattrapage... Simplement, que les choses soient claires : interdiction de tricher. Et Merlin : _tricher_ inclut l'usage de la magie en l'occurrence... vous êtes censés partir sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres élèves. Vous me décevriez beaucoup si vous agissiez autrement...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans sa grande villa, ce soir-là, Uther Pendragon avait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, Monsieur ? lui demanda Alfred, après deux heures passées à le regarder tourner en rond.

Uther soupira avant de se retourner vers son majordome et lâcha d'un ton stressé :

-Mon fils commence les épreuves du BAC demain, et je suis inquiet par rapport à la manière dont il va se débrouiller.

-Et depuis quand Monsieur s'inquiète-t-il de savoir si Monsieur Arthur va réussir à décrocher son diplôme ? dit Alfred, d'un ton perplexe.

Uther adressa à son majordome un regard blanc.

-Depuis que j'ai des projets pour lui qui nécessitent qu'il ait plus d'un demi neurone en activité, répondit-il, d'un ton acerbe.

-Oh, parce que maintenant, Monsieur a _des projets_, dit Alfred, en haussant un sourcil.

-Parfaitement, Alfred, répondit Uther, d'un ton dégagé, en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Il se renfrogna et poursuivit :

-Des projets qui seront voués à l'échec s'il s'avère que j'ai engendré un cancre.

-Monsieur a toujours l'esprit aussi positif, dit Alfred avec humour.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai aucun doute en ce qui concerne Morgane. Elle a toujours été tellement brillante. Vous vous rappelez de ce que disait son maître d'école...

-Monsieur Maximilien disait que Mademoiselle Morgane était une enfant surdouée, se souvint Alfred, attendri.

Uther hocha la tête.

-Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas fait d'études... mais je suis aussi convaincu que ce ne sera pas un problème. Il suffit qu'elle se penche sur un dossier pour en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants aussitôt. Un jour, quand elle avait six ans, je l'ai surprise à lire les bilans de mon entreprise... je lui ai demandé si elle comprenait ce qu'elle lisait, et elle m'a fait un compte rendu d'une concision dont même mon Conseil d'Administration aurait été incapable ! Mais concernant Arthur... je suis dans le flou. Regardez donc ses bulletins scolaires.

-Et où Monsieur se serait-il procuré ces documents ? demanda Alfred, stupéfait.

Uther eut un reniflement amusé.

-Il existe de nos jours une prodigieuse machine nommée FAX qui permet de recevoir ce genre de données, Alfred.

-Monsieur n'a pas besoin de prendre ce ton sarcastique avec moi.

-Je n'espère même pas réussir à vous faire comprendre l'utilité des nouvelles technologies, Alfred...

-Là n'était pas la question, Monsieur. Comment avez-vous réussi à convaincre les directeurs d'établissement de vous communiquer ces informations, c'était là ce que je voulais savoir.

-Eh bien en leur disant que c'est moi le père, bien sûr, rétorqua Uther.

Alfred se mâchonna la lèvre inférieur d'un air pensif.

-Et donc ? Ces bulletins scolaires ? demanda-t-il.

-Beaucoup d'indiscipline, répondit Uther, d'un air navré. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas venant d'Arthur ? Ce garçon a toujours été tellement émotionnel. Vous l'auriez vu débarquer dans mon bureau l'autre jour...

Alfred soupira.

-Et ses notes sont plutôt moyennes, reprit Uther, d'un ton sceptique. Il n'a rien d'un prodige, apparemment.

-Peut-être réussira-t-il à vous surprendre ? répondit Alfred. Attendez les résultats officiels... vous pourriez bien changer votre opinion à son sujet...

Uther regarda les bulletins éparpillés sous son nez et répondit :

-Je l'espère, Alfred, je l'espère...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

A deux heures du matin, Arthur qui se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en donnant des coups de coude à Merlin toutes les deux minutes, l'obligeant à se réveiller en sursaut, se redressa sur son séant et s'exclama d'un ton paniqué :

-Je suis sûr que je vais tout oublier. Je vais avoir un gros blanc et je ne vais pas pouvoir aligner deux lignes. Si je rate, je vais décevoir Morgane, et Gaïus, et prouver à mon père qu'il a raison quand il pense que je suis un incapable, et...  
-Arthur, dit Merlin, désespéré, en se redressant sur un coude. Il faut dormir.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil de la nuit, je suis bien trop stressé.

Merlin regarda Arthur et se mordit la lèvre.

-D'accord, dit-il, en s'asseyant. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais disons que c'est juste _au cas où. _Tiens-toi tranquille deux secondes, tu veux ?

Il avança la main et ses doigts effleurèrent la tempe d'Arthur qui lui adressa un regard étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Les yeux de Merlin papillonnèrent et des étincelles dorées tourbillonnèrent dans l'obscurité.

Arthur sentit la magie le toucher et s'inviter en lui.

-_Je t'ai installé la communication télépathique, _lui répondit la voix de Merlin, dans sa tête. _Comme ça si vraiment tu as un gros blanc, tu pourras toujours me le dire, même si on est à l'autre bout de la pièce, et je pourrai essayer de te remettre sur les rails._

Arthur fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-_Merlin, c'est de la triche ! _s'exclama-t-il, indigné, à travers leur nouveau canal de communication.

_-Aïe, pas si fort ! Je t'entends, tu n'es pas obligé de crier comme ça, _lui répondit Merlin en riant_._

_-Tu as entendu Gaïus, on n'est pas supposés tricher pendant les épreuves du BAC. Ce n'est pas fair play._

_-Ecoute, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on appliquait la méthode Gauvain... on ne se fabrique pas de colles, on ne part que de ce qu'on a révisé. Souvent, tu n'as besoin que d'un tout petit coup de pouce quand tu bloques pour pouvoir dérouler ton raisonnement... et je sais comment faire pour t'aider dans ces cas-là..._

_-En principe, on n'a pas le droit de parler pendant les épreuves, c'est interdit. _

_-Il devrait y avoir une clause spéciale pour les deux faces de la même pièce... nous sommes tellement habitués à réfléchir ensemble ! Toi et moi, nous avons toujours été complémentaires. Je m'en sors dans les matières où tu pèches... et inversement. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la triche c'est..._

_-Je ne suis pas une moitié de cerveau, Merlin._

_-Oui, bien sûr, JE SAIS. Rien ne t'oblige à utiliser ce canal. Disons que c'est juste une sécurité, d'accord ? Pour que tu puisses dormir sur tes deux oreilles pendant les trois heures qui restent. A n'utiliser qu'en tout dernier recours._

Arthur soupira et se rallongea.

Cette fois, il réussit à fermer les yeux. Les sujets de philo des années précédentes dansèrent sous ses paupières closes. Il rêva de la salle d'examens et de l'angoisse de la page blanche.

**(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)**

**PARTIE 2**

**Tonksinette : ça faisait longtemps ! ravi de savoir que tu es toujours des nôtres ;).**

**Violette : oh, si peu... il veut surtout rassurer Arthur :). Uther va te surprendre je pense.**

**Julie : woooow, la tricheuse ! lol. Le balladeur mp3, abusé !**

**LoloW : "avec eux, partir à la mort à Camlann semblait moins difficile que le BAC" mais XD, je dis le mot pour toi, quoi. Tellement c'est vrai :).**

**Lele35 : tu penses bien, ce n'est pas le genre d'Arthur :). Je t'ai répondu en MP, effectivement j'ai un autre pseudo sur Hypno mais c'est bien moi qui mets les fics en ligne sur le site ;). Merci pour la vigilance :).**

**Lily-Anna : excuse-moi, purée, je n'arrête pas d'oublier des gens dans mes contre-reviews ! Rien ne va plus ! La dernière fois c'était Legend o_o. Est-ce que j'ai prévu la fac ou autre chose pour Arthur ? Tu as de l'intuition ;). Et tu as aussi raison sur le cadeau d'Uther, il devra être très symbolique. Réfléchis, je pense que tu peux trouver ;). Et ne me fais pas les yeux du chat potté... c'est cruel!**

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le matin de la première épreuve du BAC, le réveil ne sonna pas.

Si bien qu'à cinq heures trente, ce fut Lancelot en personne qui déboula à l'intérieur de la chambre en s'exclamant :

-Mais enfin, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore levés ? Nous allons être en retard !

Merlin dégringola du lit dans un vent de panique pendant qu'Arthur faisait un bond en s'exclamant : « Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! ». Puis un véritable chaos s'ensuivit alors qu'ils attrapaient leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre en catastrophe pour tenter de rattraper leur retard. Au milieu de la panique, la magie de Merlin réagit instinctivement et n'arrangea en rien à la situation. Aussi affolée que son propriétaire, elle fit léviter tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la chambre, lesquels se mirent à tournoyer en désordre autour des deux garçons qui couraient dans tous les sens. Gwen bondit sur ses pieds au milieu des stylos et des papiers qui volaient dans les airs et s'exclama : « Pas de panique ! » en sautant du lit à son tour. « C'est seulement une question d'organisation », ajouta-t-elle, et, voulant bien faire, et elle tenta de mettre la main sur les sacs de ses deux futurs bâcheliers pour leur faciliter la tâche. Evidemment, celui d'Arthur resta introuvable. L'intéressé se mit à crier « Mais c'est une catastrophe ! » et Merlin crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, ça va aller ! » dit Gwen alors que Mordred déboulait à l'intérieur de la chambre en criant «Les pompiers ! Les pompiers ! ».

Dix minutes de désordre plus tard, toute la maisonnée était réveillée et c'était le branle-bas de combat au 22 Bayswater Road. Léon et Perceval retournaient le séjour pour retrouver le sac égaré. Gaïus courait partout pour mettre la main sur les convocations. Elyan était englouti sous le capot de la voiture de Lancelot qui, comme par hasard, refusait de démarrer. Mithian courait après les calculatrices scientifiques pendant que Gwen atterrée essayait de reconstituer les trousses. Gauvain arriva avec les bouteilles de whisky pour donner du courage aux deux mis en examen et se fit incendier par Morgane qui était trop occupée à contrôler la magie déchaînée de Merlin pour pouvoir être efficace à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était six heures passées quand les garçons embarquèrent en catastrophe dans la voiture de Lancelot sur un « bonne chance ! » unanime et stressé de leurs supporters hagards massés devant le portail.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? demanda Gwen, d'un air inquiet.

-J'ai comme un affreux doute, dit Gaïus, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Et bien sûr, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bouchons.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo)

Lancelot était rarement stressé, mais quand ils se retrouvèrent prisonniers entre deux voitures, au bout d'une file interminable, sans avoir couvert le quart du trajet, alors que six heures quarante-cinq sonnaient, il commença à tressaillir nerveusement sur le siège conducteur, conscient que la situation devenait vaguement alarmante.

-C'est de ma faute, dit Merlin, totalement sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec le réveil, je l'ai pourtant vérifié au moins cinquante fois.

-Tu as du désactiver l'alarme à force de la tripoter, répondit Arthur, les yeux exorbités.

-Je vais ouvrir un couloir, s'exclama Merlin. Si je n'ouvre pas un couloir, nous allons arriver en retard, et _nous ne pouvons pas être disqualifiés avant même la première épreuve !_

-Comment veux-tu ouvrir un couloir vers _le lycée _le jour du BAC sans qu'on se fasse remarquer ? lui répondit Arthur, qui criait malgré lui.

-Les choses ne se passeront pas comme ça, dit Lancelot d'un ton déterminé. Je me suis engagé à vous déposer à l'heure... et je tiendrai parole. Merlin... Arthur... accrochez vos ceintures. Je vais faire quelque chose qui n'est pas du tout règlementaire... mais au diable les règles. Une urgence est une urgence.

Il attrapa le gyrophare que Léon lui avait donné en catastrophe juste avant que la voiture n'accepte enfin de démarrer, et l'alluma. Au même moment, il fit vrombir l'accélérateur et s'écria :

-Pour l'amour de Camelot !

Merlin et Arthur échangèrent un regard blanc.

Lancelot donna un coup de volant, et sa voiture grimpa sur le trottoir.

Deux voix choquées s'exclamèrent comme une seule :

-Lance-loooooooooot !

Dans la course qui s'ensuivit à travers les rues de Londres, les deux lycéens restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre et virent leurs vies défiler sous leurs yeux à plusieurs reprises tandis que le plus brave des chevaliers de Camelot, visage de marbre, mains à dix heures dix sur le volant, jouait les pilotes de formule 1. Lancelot était impressionnant de calme alors qu'il fonçait, mais il ressemblait à Don Quichotte face aux moulins à vent. Une ou deux fois, la magie de Merlin leur permit d'éviter la collision frontale de justesse en faisant dévier les voitures d'en face tout en douceur, mais à un autre moment, elle faillit faire s'envoler leur véhicule dans une montée de stress. Arthur réussit à éviter la catastrophe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard en attrapant Merlin pour le recadrer et en criant «contrôle ! » au même moment que Morgane à travers la connexion magique qui l'unissait au sorcier. « Désolé », répondit le Maître de la Source aux Pendragon frère et sœur, qui ressortirent tous les deux de l'incident dans le même état échevelé, le visage hagard et la respiration haletante.

Il était sept heures trente-cinq quand Lancelot immobilisa son véhicule devant le Queen Mary, les cheveux dans les yeux.

-_Toujours vivante ? _demanda Merlin à Morgane, qui était accrochée aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil dans le salon du 22, Bayswater Road.

-_Tu me testes, c'est ça ? _lui répondit-elle en grimaçant, essoufflée. _Parce que sur l'échelle de Camlann, tu nous as fait du 0,7 aujourd'hui._

-_Vraiment désolé, le stress..._, s'excusa Merlin

_-Oui j'ai senti, merci !_

-Il vous reste dix minutes pour trouver la bonne salle, dit Lancelot d'une voix sourde. Vous devriez vous dépêcher !

-En route, s'exclama Arthur en attrapant Merlin par le bras. Pas de temps à perdre !

Ils se mirent à courir dans l'allée, puis, à travers les couloirs, pour trouver la bonne salle, leurs convocations à bout de bras. Quand ils arrivèrent à la deux cent sept, c'était pile le moment de s'installer. Juste avant d'entrer, ils entendirent une des élèves qui les précédait dire à son amie : « Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin ? J'ai oublié mon passeport à la maison ! J'ai été obligée de faire demi-tour pour retourner le chercher. Heureusement que j'étais arrivée en avance ! ».

Les garçons se figèrent sur-place et échangèrent un regard horrifié.

-Merlin... les passeports ! dit Arthur, paniqué.

_-_On ne peut pas avoir oublié les passeports, répondit Merlin, catasrophé, en fourrageant furieusement dans son sac. Quelqu'un a forcément dû y penser, ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas...

-C'est trop tard, gémit Arthur en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est trop tard, on n'aura jamais notre BAC, c'est foutu, c'est terminé, c'est...la loose.

-_MORGANE ! LES PASSEPORTS ! _cria Merlin à travers la connexion magique.

-_Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez même pas pensé à ça ?_ rugit Morgane en réponse. Mais_ à quoi avez-vous la tête tous les deux ? Où est-ce que vous les avez laissés?_

-Sur la table de chevet, se désespéra Arthur, à l'agonie. Je les avais posés à côté du lit précisément pour qu'on ne les oublie pas.

-_MORGANE ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! _supplia Merlin, dont la tension venait de dépasser la barre des 25.

Morgane se télétransporta dans la chambre ; attrapa les passeports au vol ; et les expédia entre les mains de Merlin au Queen Mary en l'espace d'un clin d'oeil.

-_Je te revaudrai ça, _dit Merlin en regardan les précieuses pièces d'identité.

-_Si tu ne m'as pas tuée avant, _lui répondit-elle en se laissant tomber par-terre.

Merlin sourit et agita le passeport d'Arthur sous son nez.

-Sauvés ! triompha-t-il

-Dieu soit loué ! s'écria Arthur.

-Non, juste... ta sœur, répondit Merlin.

Et sans plus attendre, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la salle d'examen. Leurs sièges étaient à l'opposé de la pièce. Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, s'attrapèrent par le bras et échangèrent une accolade de combattants en se souhaitant « bonne chance » puis ils gagnèrent leurs places respectives.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo)

Evidemment, la première épreuve qu'ils passaient était celle de philo.

Arthur sentit des sueurs froides lui perler le long de la nuque au moment de découvrir le sujet, qu'il regarda en silence pendant les cinq premières minutes, paralysé.

_« Avons-nous le devoir de chercher la vérité ? ». _

Arthur cligna des yeux. Il avait une boule au ventre et le cerveau vide.

Pour se rassurer, il pensa : _Thèse, antithèse, synthèse...__Thèse, antithèse, synthèse...__Allez Arthur, tu peux le faire. _

Mais il se sentait complètement perdu et il ne savait pas du tout comment répondre à la question. C'était comme si toutes ses connaissances l'avaient fui.

Il avait envie de consulter Merlin, une envie irrépressible, parce qu'il était certain qu'il pourrait le mettre sur la voie, et...

Soudain, une détermination nouvelle se leva en lui alors qu'il retrouvait son calme.

_Non, _pensa-t-il fermement. _Si je réussis mon BAC, ce sera sur mes seules compétences... et si je le rate, je ne devrai mon échec qu'à moi-même. A Camelot, j'ai toujours trouvé si frustrant d'hériter d'un traitement de faveur en chaque chose, sous prétexte que j'étais le Prince. Et Merlin était là même quand je croyais ne pouvoir compter que sur moi-même ! Aujourd'hui, je veux être jugé sur ce que je vaux, et sur cela uniquement. _

Il se concentra et regarda son sujet. « _Avons-nous le devoir de chercher la vérité ? ». _

Il se souvint de ce qu'avait été son existence à Camelot lorsqu'elle avait été gouvernée par le mensonge, et de la manière dont son contact avec la magie de Merlin lui avait ouvert les portes d'une compréhension nouvelle.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et, d'une main sûre, il écrivit sur son brouillon : _vérité=liberté._

Puis, se penchant sur son sujet, il commença à écrire, et il réalisa que les idées coulaient d'elles-mêmes.

A la sortie des quatre heures de l'épreuve de philo, Arthur avait l'impression de revenir d'une journée entière de joute à cheval, mais il était à peu près satisfait de lui-même.

Merlin lui sourit et nota :

-Tu ne m'as pas du tout demandé mon aide.

-Non... j'ai pensé que... j'allais essayer de faire ça à la loyale, répondit Arthur en hochant gravement la tête.

Merlin le regarda intensément et affirma :

-Je suis fier de toi, Arthur.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le deuxième jour du BAC, tous les réveils du 22 Bayswater Road sonnèrent à cinq heures et dix personnes vinrent crier « debout les morts ! » à Arthur et Merlin au même moment. Ils eurent le temps de prendre leur petit déjeûner avant de partir. La voiture démarra toute seule et le chemin fut tranquille à mourir, au point qu'Arthur trouva le moyen de s'endormir en route. C'était la journée maths et sciences, et il était un peu moins stressé que la veille. C'était le tour de Merlin d'être plongé dans l'angoisse.

-Pourquoi faut-il que les maths soient une matière abstraite à ce point-là ? se lamenta-t-il auprès de Lancelot alors qu'Arthur ronflait. Il y a toutes ces formules qui ne veulent rien dire et tous ces chiffres tellement carrés, et tous ces calculs qui sont tellement dénués d'imagination... et je n'arrive pas à rester concentré sur ce que je suis supposé faire. Je veux dire : mes résultats sont tellement plus amusants. Une fois je suis arrivé à prouver que 1=56. Quand j'ai essayé d'expliquer au prof que c'était de l'art, il m'a demandé si je voulais finir en colle...

Lancelot renvoya à Merlin un regard compatissant :

-Nous avons tous nos faiblesses, tu sais. Ce n'est pas une honte d'être nul en maths.

Mais ce jour-là, face à sa feuille Merlin ne put pas s'empêcher de soupirer.

_Je sens que ça va être quelque chose, _pensa-t-il, en sortant sa calculatrice scientifique.

Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant le petit mot que Gauvain avait collé dessus. « J'ai tout rentré en mémoire ! ».

Il se débarrassa du billet aussitôt, en nage, avec la hantise d'avoir été remarqué.

La tentation d'aller consulter les colles était grande, mais...

_Non, _pensa-t-il fermement. _Non, ce n'est pas bien. Arthur s'est abstenu de me solliciter en philo, je peux bien m'abstenir de tricher en maths._

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'Arthur lui répondit avec amusement à travers leur lien télépathique :

-_Je t'entends penser, tu sais._

_-Désolé, _répondit-il, navré_._

_-Tu n'as encore rien écrit, _observa Arthur_._

_-Parce que maintenant, tu me surveilles ? _s'amusa Merlin.

_-Non... mais je sais à quel point tu aimes les maths, alors... je vérifie que tu ne sois pas en train de caler,_ répondit son ami, avec inquiétude.

_-Tes conclusions ?_

_-Tu cales._

Merlin fit la grimace.

_-Je peux te donner un petit coup de pouce si tu veux,_ proposa Arthur.

_-Non,_ répondit fermement Merlin._ Tu n'as pas triché, je ne veux pas tricher non plus._

-_Cette épreuve a le coefficient le plus élevé,_ lui rappela Arthur, avec la voix de la tentation.

Merlin serra les dents.

_-Tant pis._

_-Merlin..._

_-Ce n'est pas en parlant avec moi que tu vas résoudre tes équations._

_-Merlin..._

Merlin ferma son esprit et se décida à écrire quelque chose, même si ça devait défier la logique.

_Au mérite, _pensa-t-il, déterminé. _Advienne que pourra. _

Et comme toujours quand il maniait les chiffres... il fit de l'art.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les épreuves suivantes s'enchaînèrent rapidement et les jours du BAC défilèrent à une vitesse ahurissante entre révisions de dernière minute et réveils hauts en couleur pour les deux aspirants bacheliers. Le 22 Bayswater Road vivait au rythme des épreuves, les doigts croisés. Il était difficile pour Merlin et Arthur de répondre aux questions récurrentes qui les accueillaient tous les soirs : « Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? » était la plus fréquente, mais que dire, sinon qu'il n'était pas aisé d'en juger ?

Quand ils terminèrent leur dernière épreuve (l'histoire-géo) ils ne savaient plus s'ils devaient être stressés ou soulagés que la semaine terrible pour laquelle ils s'étaient tellement préparés se trouve enfin derrière eux.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats... mais c'était peut-être le pire.

Leurs amis tentèrent de les distraire et de les pousser à se détendre en attendant le verdict, mais ils étaient tous les deux incapables de détacher leurs pensées de la possibilité d'un échec. Les propositions de sortie tombèrent à l'eau et ils restèrent à tourner en rond comme des lions en cage.

Merlin pensait à Gaïus, qu'il ne manquerait pas de décevoir s'il avait des notes piteuses.

Et Arthur s'angoissait à l'idée de ne pas valoir grand chose quand il ne bénéficiait pas d'un traitement de faveur.

Même la magie ne réussissait pas à leur enlever de la tête l'inquiétude de ne pas y être arrivés.

Gwen se résigna en soupirant à les regarder se faire du mouron jusqu'à la publication des résultats.

Evidemment, il y avait des contreparties. Merlin se changeait les idées en lui préparant des petits déjeuners fantastiques tous les matins (qu'il lui apportait au lit sur un plateau comme au temps de Camelot maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de se lever pour aller en cours). Arthur ne semblait pouvoir retrouver son calme que quand il lui faisait des massages, et il était capable de lui pétrir les épaules pendant _des heures _en fixant le mur d'un regard absent.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas dans le même état quand tu passeras _ton _BAC, disait-elle à Galaad de temps en temps.

Cette réflexion faisait rire son enfant magicien sans qu'elle soit capable de déterminer pourquoi.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Puis, vint le grand jour, où le 22 Bayswater Road au grand complet se retrouva devant l'ordinateur pour regarder les résultats sur internet.

Arthur et Merlin, assis aux premières loges, se tenaient par la main en respirant comme s'ils étaient en train d'hyperventiler.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'être au bord de l'attaque d'apoplexie.

Les autres étaient massés derrière eux, ne tenant plus d'impatience.

-Je ne peux pas regarder, je ne peux pas regarder, répétait Arthur.

-Je regarde pour toi et tu regardes pour moi, proposa Merlin.

-Oh, la barbe ! s'exclama Gwen, qui n'en pouvait plus. Allez-y, regardez, qu'on en finisse !

-Et même si c'est raté, tant pis, s'écria joyeusement Gauvain. Je n'ai jamais eu mon BAC et je n'en suis pas mort pour autant.

-Gauvain, la ferme ! s'écria Gaïus, furieux. Aucun de mes élèves ne va rater son BAC !

-Je ne vais pas l'avoir, dit Arthur, catastrophé, en secouant la tête. Je sais que je ne vais pas l'avoir... et qu'est-ce que ça va faire de moi, le roi des cancres ?

Morgane lui arracha la souris des mains et cliqua sur la liste sur un "maintenant ça suffit".

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Merlin Emrys... dit la sorcière, d'un ton ferme.

Merlin ferma les yeux et fit la grimace, attendant la sentence.

-Admis, annonça Morgane avec un léger sourire.

-Merlin, c'est fantastique ! s'écria Arthur en lui sautant au cou.

-Je l'ai eu ! dit Merlin qui n'y croyait pas.

Et tout le monde se précipita sur lui pour le féliciter à grandes claques dans le dos.

-Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, mon garçon ! claironna Gaïus avec un immense sourire. Je le savais ! Tu n'as jamais été idiot !

-11,7 de moyenne générale, commenta Morgane à voix haute en regardant le détail de ses résultats. Mais tu aurais eu beaucoup plus si ça n'avait été l'épreuve de maths. Toutes tes notes sont au-dessus de 15 sauf celle-là. Tu as eu un 4. Coefficient 7 ! C'est ça qui t'a mis du plomb dans l'aile...

-Dis donc... je suis tombé sur un examinateur drôlement gentil ! s'émerveilla Merlin en regardant son 4.

-Gentil ? s'étouffa Gaïus.

Merlin fit la grimace.

-Je me serais mis un 2. Honnêtement. Je suis arrivé à démontrer que 207=-9.

-Merlin !

-Morgane... va voir pour Arthur, s'il te plaît ! s'impatienta-t-il.

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! dit Arthur, paniqué.

Le silence retomba sur le salon du 22 Bayswater Road, dans l'attente du second verdict.

-Arthur Dubois, énonça Morgane.

Sa voix s'enraya.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Uther fébrile regarda les résultats s'afficher sur son ordinateur et cligna des yeux.

-Alfred ? dit-il, d'un ton incertain, cramponné à sa souris.

-Oui, Monsieur, dit Alfred, qui, bien sûr, n'était pas très loin.

-Les résultats du BAC viennent d'arriver, dit Uther, d'une voix tendue.

-Alors, quel est le verdict ? demanda Rolph, en s'approchant à son tour.

Uther regarda son majordome et son chauffeur, sous le choc.

Il allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. A croire qu'il se faisait vieux et qu'il n'était plus fait pour les émotions fortes.

-Arthur a réussi, dit-il, incrédule

-Ah, vous voyez, Monsieur, rayonna Alfred. J'étais certain que Monsieur Arthur avait toutes les capacités nécessaires pour vous surprendre. Quelle note a-t-il obtenue ?

Uther revérifia, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'hallucination. La première lecture avait été juste.

-16,3 de moyenne générale. Alfred. Rolph. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. C'est un miracle ! Mon fils a décroché la mention très bien.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Mon frère a décroché la mention très bien !

Morgane pleurait, incapable de contenir son émotion, en pensant à tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits pour permettre à Arthur de passer son diplôme. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Celui qui prouvait qu'elle avait eu raison de croire dans le jeune homme doué et intelligent qu'elle avait consacré sa jeunesse à élever. Elle était tellement émue qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

-Comme je suis fière de toi, dit-elle à Arthur, en secouant la tête.

-Arrête de pleurer, Morgane, lui répondit-il, incrédule, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra de toutes ses forces et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Cette mention est pour toi. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, grande soeur.

Ces mots eurent le don de la faire fondre en sanglots. Arthur fit tournoyer Morgane dans ses bras tandis que les chevaliers s'exclamaient « longue vie au Roi !». Quand il la reposa par-terre, elle était encore bouleversée, mais elle avait cessé de pleurer à chaudes larmes, et elle le dévisageait comme s'il était la lumière du monde.

-Je suis heureuse, souffla-t-elle.

Arthur hocha la tête, puis, se retourna vers Merlin et lui fit son petit sourire supérieur.

-Alors ? Qui est le plus intelligent ? ergota-t-il.

-Ca ne prouve rien, répondit Merlin, en haussant un sourcil. A part que j'aurais du faire un BAC littéraire.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit. Le regard de Merlin se plissa de joie et il murmura amoureusement :

-18 en philo. Et sans aucun coup de pouce... Ca, c'est ma tête de cuiller. Je _savais _que tu en étais capable.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'avais aussi bien réussi, reconnut Arthur, éberlué.

-Il fallait au moins ça pour te montrer digne de ta femme, répondit Merlin en riant.

Gwen embrassa Arthur puis serra Merlin dans ses bras.

-Je savais que Galaad avait de qui tenir, dit-elle espièglement.

-Nous allons fêter ça, s'exclama Gaïus, enchanté. Champagne pour tout le monde !

-Sauf pour moi ! Il y a des jours où ce n'est vraiment pas _drôle _d'être enceinte ! protesta la Reine.

-Je boirai pour deux, ne t'inquiète pas, s'exclama Mithian en lui adressant un regard complice.

-Hé ! C'était _ma _réplique ! s'indigna Gauvain.

Alors que le bouchon de la première bouteille sautait, Merlin s'éloigna un peu, pour regarder le SMS qui venait d'arriver.

_De : Uther Pendragon à Merlin Emrys « Félicitations à toi et à Arthur pour vos diplômes. Je suis très fier de vous ! Mes compliments à Morgane pour avoir réussi à vous mettre au travail »._

Merlin sentit un sourire s'inscrire sur son visage, et hocha la tête.

Il n'y avait pas qu'à lui-même qu'Arthur venait de prouver quelque chose aujourd'hui...

-Prochaine étape... les Scilly, dit Morgane, en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

Merlin la regarda. Maintenant que l'émotion de la bonne nouvelle était passée, elle ressemblait à une enfant impatiente d'ouvrir un paquet de bonbons, et il savait exactement pourquoi.

-Il est grand temps que nous allions parler à Aithusa, lui dit-il avec affection.

-Oui, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Ca fait si longtemps. Je veux voir ma Reine. Je veux sentir sa présence à nouveau.


	71. Note

Petite note :

Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que je fabrique, je voulais juste vous informer que j'ai un loooong chapitre en préparation, la rencontre à la Source... un peu dans l'esprit du 35 et du 42. C'est un passage important, qui explique un certain nombre de choses, je vous le posterai d'une seule traite, je vous demande donc un peu de patience en attendant que je sois pleinement satisfait du résultat. Après ce chapitre, il ne me restera plus qu'un épilogue à poster pour conclure la première partie de Renaissance. J'en profite donc pour vous demander : pensez-vous qu'il soit plus judicieux de poster la deuxième partie de Renaissance dans une nouveau "tome" ou préférez-vous que je continue sur le même post?

En vous présentant une nouvelle fois mes excuses pour l'attente, j'espère, une fois terminé, que vous serez satisfaits du résultat !


	72. Chapitre 70

**Contre-reviews :**

**Violette : je t'ai fait la super fête en version très accélérée ;). Pour le coup des maths, lol. J'avoue que je m'inspire directement de mon propre rapport aux chiffres qui est très artistique. Et, oui, le scénario catastrophe... parce qu'on a tous eu peur (que nos réveils ne sonnent pas, d'oublier le plus important, d'arriver en retard...) et qu'ils fallait bien que ça leur arrive à eux !**

**LolOW : heureux de t'avoir fait rire ! je m'étais (mal) calé sur le système français XD. J'ai pas fait un BAC S. Et ça fait un moment le BAC maintenant... donc, oui, pas tout à fait réaliste, hein !**

**Choupaa : mais bien sûr qu'ils sont intelligents au final ! Juste un peu originaux, quoi XD. Le cadeau d'Uther ce sera pour la suite ;).**

**Lily-Anna : Arthur a toujours voulu faire ses preuves, c'est chose faite ! ;). Avec une super moyenne... le "pour l'amour de Camelot" de Lancelot au volant, eh oui, dans les temps modernes aussi il y a des batailles épiques ! Je suis toujours pas mal booké, mais j'ai pensé à vous ;) c'est un vrai looooong chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras ;) **

**Tinette : le BAC est un pire combat que Camlann XDD. Je sais que tu es pressée pour les Scilly, j'espère que tu seras contente !**

**Legend "il n'y a que des génies" euh... faut pas exagérer ;). Mais les révisions made in Gaïus ont bien porté leurs fruits, heureusement ! Un chapitre qui parle de magie, tu vas être contente !**

**Lele35 : mais non le BAC L n'est pas facile ! et je croise les doigts pour toi l'année prochaine ;). Au moins même si tu es Merlin bis en maths ça ne te pénalisera pas plus que ça XD. J'ai effectivement joué sur les "pires scénarios" qu'on s'imagine le jour du BAC. Perso, le coup du réveil... c'était trop ça.**

**Zazou : merci pour ce premier com ! et la réponse à ta question est... OUI ! Dans ce chapitre !**

**Jielle : c'est clair ! soyez prévenus jeunes padawans... NE FAITES PAS COMME MERTHUR LE JOUR DE VOTRE BAC XD**

**Shmi : content de voir que tu nous a rattrapés, je me demandais où tu étais passée ;) merci pour ta suite de coms. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu rigoles sur spiderman versus hello kitty XD.**

**Chaimette : que non point je ne me demande pas qui tu es, je sais très bien que tu as déjà reviewé :) plus vers le début si je me souviens bien. J'aurais aimé qu'ils nous fassent la saison 6... mais là, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard ;). Et désolé pour les petits frères qui ne peuvent pas lire s'ils sont trop petits XD (encore que, ils pourraient lire les épisodes du début)**

**Julie : c'est pour me pardonner de tous les chapitres que j'ai coupés que je te donne celui-là... ton mp a beaucoup joué sur ma décision de le finir avant de le poster, hein. Par certains côtés, tu es terrifiante (surtout quand tu veux lancer tes couteaux sur moi !)**

**Tonksinette : je me demandais où tu étais, toi aussi. Cool, tu continues à lire ;). Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile de commenter tous les jours non plus. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. **

**Hime77 :merci pour tes commentaires ;). Il y en a un de toi que j'ai validé et qui a disparu o_o (bug informatique ?) en tout cas, ça fait plaisir, continue à dire ce que tu en penses (et ne t'étouffe pas avec les pépins !)**

**Sur la question : nouveau tome, pas nouveau tome : 12 voix pour, 1 voix contre, et Legend qui propose qu'on le fasse si Renaissance atteint les 1000 reviews (lol). Je pense donc qu'on va passer à un nouveau tome !**

**Le voilà enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... il reste un épilogue qui explique certaines choses qui seront peut-être encore un peu vagues dans vos têtes après ce chapitre, pour boucler la première partie de renaissance. Le pavé qui suit a vocation à répondre à certaines questions fondamentales. Que s'est-il passé à Avalon après Camlann ? est évidemment la première. Mais : pourquoi sont-ils tous revenus ? en est une autre. Croyez-vous que les dragons y répondront clairement ? Je ris comme Kilgarrah, très chers lecteurs...****Je pense aussi quand même que ce chapitre apportera un début d'éclairage sur Merlin, sa magie... et, bien d'autres choses encore.**

**Le prochain chapitre, je l'intitulerai : comment démonter la logique du 513 d XDDD. Je pense que vous allez l'aimer. Regardez bien Freya en tout cas... elle est plus importante que vous n'en aurez jamais idée, mais ça, c'est Galaad qui vous l'expliquera...**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 70**

**Partie 1 : retour à la Source**

Le temps qui séparait le jour de la publication des résultats du BAC du voyage aux îles Scilly passa remarquablement vite.

Il n'était pas question pour Merlin et Arthur de fêter leur diplôme avant que tous leurs amis du Queen Mary aient obtenu leurs notes finales, et Gérard, Yin et Amy passaient tous les trois les oraux, ce qui repoussa l'échéance de plusieurs jours.

Pendant ces vacances bien méritées, Arthur fit abondance de grasses matinées, s'étant fixé la règle d'or de ne pas bouger du lit avant midi.

Merlin, de son côté, prit plaisir à se détendre en testant de nouvelles recettes de cuisine avec Lancelot, au plus grand dam de Guenièvre, qui devint vite leur goûteuse attitrée.

Quand elle tenta de protester qu'ils allaient finir par la rendre énorme, le magicien et le chevalier lui répondirent à deux voix que c'était « bon pour le bébé ». Perdue entre les tiramisù, les tartelettes à la fraise et les nappés au chocolat, incapable de supporter le regard malheureux que lui lançait Merlin père-poule quand elle tentait de s'échapper sur un « mais je n'ai pas faim », Guenièvre, qui n'avait pas renoncé à traverser sa grossesse sans se transformer en éléphant de mer, changea de stratégie et se mit à employer des moyens détournés pour que soient consommés les chefs d'oeuvre culinaires des deux cordons bleus du 22 Bayswater Road.

Au début, elle pensait pouvoir compter sur Arthur pour la soulager au moins en partie, gourmand comme il était. Mais si Merlin le voyait piocher dans les friandises, il s'insurgeait aussitôt et se mettait aussitôt à le sermonner sur ses poignées d'amour, ce qui décourageait le Roi et ne servait pas vraiment le propos de la Reine.

Elle prit alors l'habitude de de gaver discrètement Mordred d'une importante quantité de gâteaux, ce qui, évidemment, enchanta Galaad.

Elle approvisionnait aussi généreusement Léon, Elyan et Perceval, qui venaient régulièrement se fournir chez elle.

Morgane se moquait d'elle en la traitant de « dealeuse ».

« Le jour où tu seras enceinte, tu verras », lui répondait Gwen.

Et Morgane éclatait de rire en disant : « Même pas en rêve, élever Arthur m'a largement suffi ! ».

Souvent, le soir, la Reine et la Prêtresse s'enfermaient avec Mithian dans la chambre que la Princesse partageait avec Gauvain pour rester « entre filles », et, au moment où les chevaliers attrapaient Arthur pour l'entraîner dans une de leurs beuveries «entre hommes », elles entendaient Merlin tambouriner à la porte en chuchotant d'un ton alarmé : « Ne soyez pas vaches ! Laissez-moi entrer ou ils vont encore me forcer à boire et je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit à vomir ! ».

Mithian s'indignait que Merlin n'était pas censé assister aux soirées entre filles. « Déjà qu'on est obligées d'avoir Mordred sur le dos ! ». Morgane roulait des yeux en faisant remarquer à Mithian que Mordred ne comptait pas, et que Merlin ferait sans doute une fille plus convaincante qu'elle. Guenièvre interrompait invariablement leurs négociations en ouvrant la porte pour faire rentrer son ami à l'intérieur. Et il la verrouillait toujours derrière lui en s'exclamant : «vous ne savez pas de quoi vous venez de me sauver ». Ensuite, ils passaient la soirée à parler de bébés, de dragons, de magie et de desserts, plus ou moins affalés en travers du lit, pendant que la magie s'affairait à vernir des ongles et à rouler des bigoudis.

Et Mithian, déconfite, se lamentait qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'aller au bar avec les garçons.

Un soir, Merlin accepta quand même d'accompagner son grand ami Gauvain au Casino. Mais il refusa tout net de truquer les machines à sous malgré toute l'insistance du chevalier, et cette fois, tous les regards suppliants du monde ne suffirent pas à le faire changer d'avis. « Pourquoi ? » lui demanda Gauvain, l'air malheureux comme les pierres. « Parce que tu raconterais tout à Mona, et que j'ai déjà bien assez de mal à la tenir comme ça », lui répondit Merlin d'un ton assombri.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin et Morgane étaient focalisés sur la rencontre aux Scilly, que ce soit avec les disciples du Sanctuaire ou avec les nouveaux magiciens du Queen Mary qu'ils préparaient activement à leur confrontation avec la Déesse.

Ils firent à Mona, Paul et leurs amis de la Nouvelle Table Ronde un cours particulièrement éloquent sur « ce-qu'il-convient-et-ne-convient-pas-de-dire-devan t-une-divinité » qui faillit tourner au pugilat quand Mona osa dire :

-Je ne comprends pas. Si Aithusa est une dragonne, comment peut-elle être une divinité ? Je veux dire, pour moi, les dragons sont des animaux...

-SACRILEGE ! bondit Morgane comme si elle venait d'être ébouillantée. Merlin, explique à _ta _disciple...

-C'est autant la tienne que la mienne..., protesta Merlin.

-Ah, non, pas du tout, _mes_ disciples ne parleraient JAMAIS comme ça ! Ils sont _éduqués, _contrairement aux tiens, se rebella Morgane.

-Mona, les dragons ne sont pas des animaux, signala Merlin, d'un ton plat.

-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont, si ce n'est pas de gros lézards plein d'écailles avec...

-Des lézards ! s'écria Morgane, échaudée. Ta cervelle ressemble à un petit pois en comparaison de leur intelligence ! Merlin, apprends à ta disciple à _parler _!

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait la mienne plutôt que la tienne ? Mona, tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Gauvain...

Gaïus et Lancelot aidaient à la logistique en prévoyant et en préparant les provisions qui seraient nécessaires pour la grande expédition.

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour voyager par couloirs de déplacement instantanés plutôt que par avion, mais ils avaient quand même prévu de faire un grand banquet sur-place.

Evidemment, ils comptaient emmener les cinq œufs de dragon avec eux en voyage.

Morgane était comme folle à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait la joie qu'éprouverait Aithusa à l'idée de revoir ses enfants. Wildor était plus ou moins comme elle. Maîtresse et disciple n'avaient plus que le nom de la dragonne blanche à la bouche.

Et Mona fut plusieurs fois menacée d'être transformée en blatte par les deux d'entre eux si elle osait traiter Aithusa de « gros lézard », si bien qu'elle finit par arrêter de parler de la dragonne en ces termes.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Après que Yin, Gérard et Amy aient réussi les rattrapages, eut lieu la grande soirée de fête qui salua le rite de passage (réussi) du Baccalauréat.

Tout le monde se retrouva en boîte de nuit pour une soirée débridée.

Les nouveaux bâcheliers furent invités à trinquer au champagne.

Gaïus démontra qu'il n'était pas si rouillé que ça quand il s'agissait de faire des pas de rock'n roll.

Lancelot fit faire des étincelles à Morgane sur la piste.

Matthias démontra à Perceval qu'il ne connaissait vraiment rien au breakdance..

Léon, qui envoyait des fleurs à Térésa tous les jours sans exception depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui faire sa cour, surprit tout le monde en l'embrassant pendant cinq longues minutes sans reprendre son souffle alors qu'ils étaient plongés tous les deux en plein slow sur une musique très romantique.

Gwen présenta Mordred à Eléa et Gérard, et ils se mirent tous les trois en tête d'essayer de le faire danser.

Et Mona, Gauvain et Mithian se retrouvèrent embarqués dans une compétition qui impliquait de nombreux verres de whisky.

Mithian gagna haut la main face à ses deux adversaires surexcités.

Avec un sourire victorieux, elle abandonna ensuite Mona et Gauvain à leurs vomissements pour aller s'amuser avec Thomas, laissant Paul et Elyan ramasser les deux perdants qui à trop vouloir jouer les fanfarons s'étaient laissés prendre à leur propre piège.

La soirée fut bien arrosée pour tout le monde.

Vers quatre heures du matin, Merlin s'aperçut vaguement qu'il _avait _trop bu quand il se retrouva à moitié couché en-dessous d'Arthur sur l'un des sofas de la boîte de nuit, assailli par les baisers et les bouffées de chaleur.

Ca faisait longtemps que son ami n'avait plus tenté une invasion conquérante dans ce genre-là, mais ce soir, enhardi par le champagne, la musique festive, et l'état d'ébriété générale, les instincts d'Arthur avaient repris le dessus sur sa raison.

Merlin s'était laissé déborder quelque part entre la cinquième et la sixième tournée par ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu affectueux et turbulent.

Maintenant, il était submergé par un Arthur soûl comme un coing, qui semblait avoir oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public, et qui était très inspiré pour tire-bouchonner sa chemise entre ses doigts comme s'il espérait l'en débarrasser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le fait que Merlin soit très alcoolisé lui-même n'aidait en rien à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. L'alcool avait des avantages (parmi lesquels, celui d'anesthésier sa magie), mais avait comme inconvénient d'amoindrir la volonté, si bien que, malgré la sonnette d'alarme qui commençait vaguement à retentir dans un coin de son cerveau, Merlin avait du mal à se décider à bouger.

Arthur était lourd, et chaud, et il avait une manière très agréable d'embrasser les gens, comme si c'était une mission de la plus haute importance, mais voilà, se laisser faire trop longtemps comportait certains risques même avec un très fort taux d'alcoolémie.  
La magie se mit à fourmiller et se souleva brutalement.

La sonnette d'alarme se mit en code alerte rouge.

-Arthur, protesta Merlin, en essayant de s'extraire de sous la masse chaude et affamée de l'intéressé, qui émit un «mmm » mécontent avant de le faire taire avec sa bouche comme s'il n'était pas du tout disposé à s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Merlin se retrouva écrasé contre le dossier du canapé, le souffle coupé, et cette fois, la magie bien réveillée tira violemment sur sa chaîne dans une embardée qui fit stopper net tous les disciples présents sur la piste de danse.

Merlin se retrouva en nage sous la violence de la poussée, la tête en coton.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _s'exclama Morgane, figée, tous les sens en alerte.

_A l'aide ? Intervention d'urgence ?_

_-_Merlin, dit Arthur, d'un air hypnotisé, en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise.

Et la magie bondit avec la force d'un typhon à sa rencontre.

_FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, VITE ! _cria Merlin à Morgane, voyant la catastrophe venir.

La prêtresse réagit à l'instinct. Elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la vanne de Merlin pour couper sa connexion. La magie se retourna vers elle dans un feulement mécontent et força le passage.

-_CONTROLE ! _dit-elle à Merlin en grimaçant sous l'attaque.

-_JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX ! _lui répondit-il en essayant d'écarter Arthur à bout de bras.

Arthur ne se laissa pas faire. Il avait l'air complètement sous emprise.

-_MORGANE ! _cria Merlin.

Morgane traversa la foule en courant, se dirigea vers le canapé comme une sprinteuse, et, prête à tout pour éviter de se retrouver prise dans une secousse de force 1,2 sur l'échelle de Camlann qui risquerait d'entraîner une catastrophe cosmique, elle contraignit la magie rebelle à assommer son frère d'un coup de pouvoir sur la tê retomba en travers de Merlin, sonné.Morgane reçut en retour un uppercut qui faillit la jeter à terre et vit blanc l'espace de quelques magie se ramassa comme une bête fauve prête à bondir, la considérant visiblement comme son ennemie numéro un.

Morgane paniqua.

-_Coupe tout, MAINTENANT_ ! cria-t-elle à Merlin.

Il sentit une brutale montée de stress et bloqua précipitamment l'arrivée magique de Morgane pour éviter une insurrection violente, court-circuitant sa propre alimentation au même instant. Le blackout stoppa net la magie prête à frapper. Merlin et Morgane leur souffle en échangeant un regard horrifié.

-C'était quoi, ça ? dit Morgane, les yeux dilatés.

-Trop d'Arthur, répondit Merlin, sincèrement désolé. Merci d'être intervenue. Je vais attendre un peu avant de rallumer.

-Oui, ça vaudrait mieux, dit Morgane. Parce que je tiens à ma vie, tu sais.  
Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se dégager d'en-dessous d'Arthur. Quand il fut debout à côté d'elle, les cheveux en l'air et la chemise froissée, ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers le Roi Présent et A Venir qui avait piqué du nez sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de lui ? demanda Morgane, qui se sentait vaguement coupable.

-Gwen, affirma Merlin.

Ils redressèrent ensemble Arthur semi inconscient et le pilotèrent en direction de sa femme, qui riait en compagnie de Mithian et Thomas un peu plus loin.

La Reine les regarda arriver avec une expression incrédule sur la figure.

-Oh là là, dit-elle quand ils lui tendirent Arthur, à moitié étourdi, un sourire béat sur la figure.

Merlin et Morgane grimacèrent d'un air contrit.  
-Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? soupira Gwen en les regardant tous les deux.  
Un silence embarrassé lui répondit.

La Reine nota les joues empourprées de Merlin et son air échevelé.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle, extra-lucide. Il était en plein milieu d'une autre tentative ?

-Après cinq verres. Il m'a pris en traître, protesta Merlin. Ce n'était vraiment pas du jeu.

Gwen hocha la tête.

-Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est que partie remise. Il recommencera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, c'est plus fort que lui.

Merlin lui fit les yeux doux et joignit les mains :

-Tu veux bien t'en occuper pour moi, hein ?

-Pauvre Arthur, dit Gwen en regardant son mari . Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui l'a assommé, si ?

-Non, c'est moi, reconnut Morgane, pas désolée pour un sou.

Gwen lui lança un regard indigné.

-Mais j'étais obligée ! A ce stade, c'était la seule solution pour lui faire lâcher prise. Un peu plus et il nous provoquait un autre tsunami magique. Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment...

Arthur crut que c'était l'alcool qui l'avait assommé, et ne chercha pas à comprendre comment il avait changé de bras ce soir-là.

Gwen détourna son attention de ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir en lui remémorant tout ce qu'il avait et Merlin l'emmena en forêt le lendemain pour le faire voler nettement plus haut qu'à l'intérieur du salon du 22, Bayswater Road.

« Une véritable équipe de choc », convinrent-ils tous les deux en constatant le franc succès de leur traitement de fond.

Ainsi arrivèrent-ils au jour du grand voyage sans qu'aucune catastrophe majeure ne se soit produite.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les pèlerins de la Source s'étaient donné rendez-vous à l'extérieur de Londres le douze juillet, pour un départ en rase campagne aux environs de midi.

Lancelot déposa Morgane sur-place la première pour qu'elle puisse accueillir les nouveaux arrivants un par un, sereine et solennelle. Ses cheveux étaient défaits. Elle portait une robe blanche aux manches vaporeuses qui ressemblait très exactement à son ancienne tenue de cérémonie.

La femme des temps modernes semblait avoir disparu en elle pour céder le pas à la grande prêtresse d'autrefois, prête à accueillir son peuple et à le guider à la rencontre de la Triple Déesse de la Magie.

Lancelot avait rarement vu son amie si grave et si radieuse à la fois, et il la laissa à son silence, car il savait qu'elle en avait besoin pour se préparer à ses retrouvailles avec Aithusa.

Il comprenait qu'Aithusa représentait pour elle bien plus que tout ce qui pourrait jamais exister, et il respectait ce lien d'amour puissant qui les unissait, ayant survécu à la séparation et à la mort.

Morgane avait apporté avec elle les œufs de Shelayivin, Adrinial et Ergarargh, et elle les tenait contre elle, comme ses enfants.

Après l'avoir déposée au point de rendez-vous, Lancelot repartit en direction de Londres pour aller chercher ceux qui n'avaient pas de véhicule.

Il s'étaient organisés à trois voitures pour ce faire, lui, Léon et Gaïus.

Les membres de l'expédition arrivèrent les uns après les autres, tout au long de la matinée.

Les anciens disciples du Sanctuaire furent les premiers à rejoindre Morgane.

Elle avait demandé à ce qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ils apportaient avec eux les œufs de Gorka et Fildurargh dont ils avaient pris soin pour que les cinq soient au complet.

Quand ils virent Morgane se dresser semblable à un esprit de la forêt irréel au milieu de la campagne Anglaise, l'image de la prêtresse qu'elle était jadis sur l'Ile des Bénis leur revint aussitôt en mémoire.

Wildor qui le premier marcha vers elle sentit l'émotion lui étreindre la gorge au point d'en avoir les larmes aux sa Dame ainsi lui rappelait qu'il partait rejoindre aujourd'hui ce dont il s'était langui toute sa vie durant : le cœur de la Source elle-même, où vivait la dragonne blanche qu'il avait jadis accouchée de ses propres mains.

Son lien avec Aithusa était presque aussi intense que l'était celui de Morgane, et quand il repensait à la lame dont il avait fendu ses chairs pour la délivrer, lorsqu'elle était en couches, il tremblait encore intérieurement.

Il saisit les mains de Morgane, et il murmura avec ferveur :

-C'est pour aujourd'hui.

-Je sais, lui répondit-elle, en hochant la tête..

Elle inclina son front contre le sien et ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants. Wildor voyait les souvenirs danser sous ses paupières closes. Tant de souvenirs des années dorées du Sanctuaire, et de la famille qu'ils avaient fondé là-bas. Morgane en était la mère, et lui, le frère aîné. Ils partageaient un même amour de la magie, et des dragons. Elle avait été si belle, la route qui avait mené à l'horreur, à la mort, à Camlann. Pavée de tant de bonheur et d'émerveillement, enchantée par tant de grâces.

Wildor ne réalisa pas qu'il pleurait avant que Morgane ne touche son visage.

-Camlann est derrière nous, murmura-t-elle. Aithusa vit dans la magie pour toujours, et nous allons la revoir.  
-Notre Reine, dit Wildor.

-Notre Reine, répétèrent les autres, comme une prière.

Morgane regarda ses anciens disciples, qui avaient tous l'air bouleversés. Tant de visages, tant de noms aimés. Tant d'êtres qu'elle avait arrachés un à un au courroux des hommes vengeurs pour en faire ses enfants. Ils lui avaient rappelé son sacerdoce, ils l'avaient fortifiée sur le chemin de sa rédemption, et elle était tellement fière d'eux. Ils avaient combattu bravement autrefois, en tant que frères et sœurs. Ils avaient donné leurs vies pour la dragonne blanche, parce qu'ils l'aimaient. Ils étaient les fils, et les filles de la Déesse, qui marchaient vers elle empreints par son amour.

Elle vit Elma, qui tenait sa petite fille dans ses bras. Et Thomas, qui souriait avec joie. Et Adèle, qui avait troqué sa salopette de mécanicienne contre une blouse blanche, en l'honneur d'Aithusa. Dorian et Grèse, Blanche et Séléné. Et tous les autres, dont les âges différaient de ceux qu'ils avaient eus à la toute fin, sur l'Ile des Bénis, mais qui étaient les mêmes personnes, et qui avaient la même foi.  
-Aucun de nos sacrifices n'a été vain, leur dit-elle, avec joie. Aucune de nos souffrances n'a été inutile. Nous sommes unis aujourd'hui, non seulement, les uns aux autres, mais aussi à tous ceux que nous avons perdus, en esprit. Notre présence en ce monde est la preuve de notre victoire. Venez. Prions la Déesse.

Ils unirent leurs mains, et ils dirent ensemble les prières sacrées de l'Ancien Culte, les mêmes qu'ils avaient coutume de prononcer autrefois au Temple pour fortifier le pouvoir de la Source.

Entre eux, la magie frémissait et circulait, restaurant l'harmonie qui avait été la leur autrefois, les faisant entrer en communion fraternelle.

Quand Alator et Gili les rejoignirent, ils entrèrent dans leur cercle en souriant, profondément émus, et se joignirent à eux avec coeur.  
-Cela me rappelle le temps où le monde était peuplé de mystères, dit gravement Alator. Celui où les dryades et les vilias dansaient sur la surface de la terre et de l'eau, celui où les lieux saints vibraient de pouvoir sacré.  
-Celui où la magie régnait libre et puissante, acquiesça Gili, d'un ton contemplatif.

-Nous sommes entrés dans une nouvelle époque, murmura Morgane. Mais ce qui était sacré hier l'est encore aujourd'hui. Nous rebâtirons ce qui a été détruit. Nous le reconstruirons différemment. Nous ferons de la magie un édifice fait pour durer à travers les âges, qu'aucune Camlann ne viendra plus détruire. Tel est notre rôle. Tel est notre destin.

Lorsque les jeunes gens de la nouvelle Camelot commencèrent à arriver, ils se sentirent intimidés par l'ambiance mystique et solennelle que les magiciens réincarnés avaient instaurée entre eux en les attendant. Si bien que même Mona n'eut pas l'idée de faire des plaisanteries déplacées. Les magiciens des temps modernes vinrent à la rencontre des sorciers des temps anciens en rangs serrés,. Aujourd'hui, Matthias était debout sur ses deux pieds et c'était lui qui conduisait ses amis.

-Bienvenue à vous, leur dit Morgane, avec chaleur, en ouvrant le cercle pour les accueillir.

Et ils se répandirent au milieu de leurs aînés.

-Vous êtes... différente aujourd'hui, murmura Paul, avec révérence.

-Je suis la grande prêtresse de l'Ancien Culte aujourd'hui, acquiesça Morgane en souriant. Celle qui a la charge de vous emmener, vous tous qui êtes les disciples de la magie, à la rencontre de ses Mystères. C'est un rôle qui me tient très à cœur. C'est la charge sacrée pour laquelle j'ai été choisie jadis. Vous êtes jeunes, et vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais aujourd'hui, vous entrez pleinement dans le cercle de notre famille, la grande famille des magiciens sur laquelle règne la Déesse. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que vous soyez sorciers de par votre naissance qui fait de vous des membres de cette famille. C'est l'amour de ce qui est sacré qui nous unit les uns aux autres, et rien n'est plus sacré que la Source, Mère de la Magie et Mère des Dragons vers laquelle nous sommes en marche.

Les nouveaux magiciens regardèrent les cinq œufs d'Aithusa que leurs aînés avaient déposés au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient.

-Eux aussi font partie de notre famille, dit Morgane avec ferveur. Ils sont nos enfants à naître, et nous partons les présenter à leur mère, pour lui montrer que nous en avons pris soin. Nous tous qui venons de l'ancien temps avons beaucoup souffert. Nous avons été obligés de regarder mourir ceux qui nous étaient chers, nous avons affronté l'image de nos rêves changés en poussière et dispersés dans le néant. Mais nous avons enduré ces épreuves en gardant chevillé au cœur l'espoir de sauver l'essentiel. Et dans la rencontre qui va se produire aujourd'hui, nous allons obtenir notre plus belle récompense. La réunion d'une famille dispersée, la naissance d'un nouveau rêve. Vous faites partie de ce rêve, vous qui êtes les fruits de l'avenir. Vous serez les dépositaires d'un grand savoir et les inventeurs d'une magie nouvelle. Soyez humbles, mais soyez fiers de faire partie de ce moment, car c'est celui de notre véritable renaissance.

Matthias hocha la tête. Ces paroles faisaient écho en lui. Il avait envie de rencontrer la Déesse qui lui avait rendu ses jambes. Il avait envie de savoir qui elle était. Il en avait longuement parlé avec ses amis de la nouvelle Camelot, et ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que, quoi qu'il arrive, désormais, la magie était ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans leurs vies.

Dans les dernières semaines, sous la tutelle de Morgane, et de Merlin, ils avaient commencé à apprendre à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Ils avaient découvert les responsabilités dont ils avaient héritées avec eux. Ils avaient renforcé les liens qui les unissaient. Ils avaient commencé à comprendre que Merlin était plus que leur ami de l'association du lycée un professeur, un modèle,.

La patience dont il faisait preuve envers eux et la manière dont il les guidait était une source constante d'inspiration.

Mona le reconnaissait elle-même, quand elle était certaine que Merlin ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Tous, ils étaient nés dans une époque qui avait oublié les valeurs de la chevalerie.

Et ils avaient rencontré Arthur.

Tous, ils étaient nés dans une époque qui avait oublié que les miracles existaient.

Et ils avaient rencontré Merlin.

Maintenant, leurs existences avaient pris un nouveau sens, une nouvelle direction. Maintenant, ils avaient redécouvert que certaines choses étaient sacrées, que d'autres valaient que l'on se batte pour elles, et que ce dont tant de gens faisaient tant de cas n'avait que peu d'importance par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient trouvé quand ils s'étaient éveillés à un monde où parler de dragons n'était pas synonyme de folie, et où il était possible de vivre dans un rapport plus vrai et plus profond avec les autres comme avec eux-mêmes.

L'amitié, le courage, l'aventure, n'étaient plus de lointaines aspirations, mais des expériences qu'ils avaient faites, et qui avaient ancré en eux le désir de transformer le monde pour en faire un endroit meilleur.

Alors qu'ils songeaient à toutes ces choses, Arthur les rejoignit, accompagné de Guenièvre, et des chevaliers de l'ancienne Table Ronde au grand complet : Lancelot, Gauvain, Elyan, Perceval, et Léon, qui marchait côte à côte avec Térésa. Mordred les suivait, un peu à l'écart.

Ils avançaient en formation, comme à l'époque lointaine où ils avaient livré leur dernière bataille.

Les chevaliers transportaient les glacières de victuailles qui avaient été préparées pour restaurer les voyageurs à la fin de la célébration.

Arthur et Guenièvre portaient le rouge des Pendragon alors qu'ils avançaient, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Et le Roi Présent et A Venir tenait Excalibur dans sa main droite.

Comme sa sœur, il était solennel, et il échangea avec Morgane un long regard en rejoignant le cercle des magiciens.

D'une voix serrée par l'émotion, il dit :

-Nous ne possédons pas la magie, mais nous honorons la magie, car tout comme nous, elle est au service de la terre, et du peuple.

Ses doigts serrèrent ceux de Guenièvre un peu plus fort et ils se regardèrent tous les deux alors qu'Arthur continuait d'un ton chaleureux :  
-Nous sommes ses amis, nous sommes ses frères, nous sommes parents.  
-Et tu es le roi qu'elle a choisi, dit tendrement Morgane, les yeux brillants de fierté face à son frère.

Les anciens chevaliers de Camelot le voyaient tous en cet instant, leur roi.

Lancelot songeait au prince qui avait été son exemple et son inspiration. Gauvain, au compagnon de voyage et de batailles qu'avait été Arthur pour lui. Léon, au souverain qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à la mort dans le chaos de Camlann. Elyan, au frère qui avait fait de sa sœur une Reine. Perceval, à l'homme qui en le faisant entrer dans le Cercle de la Table Ronde lui avait donné une seconde famille.

Arthur n'était pas parfait, il n'était pas sans défaut.

Mais il avait un grand cœur, et il était un homme bon, guidé par l'amour, en quête d'un idéal, auquel ils avaient donné leur loyauté sans faille parce qu'ils croyaient en lui.

Guenièvre était sa force et son roc, et ensemble, ils avaient gouverné Camelot dans la justice.

-L'amour qui vous lie est stupéfiant, murmura Térésa, bouleversée, en serrant la main de Léon.

Il lui sourit, et hocha la tête.

Il savait que sa position n'était pas des plus faciles. Elle était la seule, d'eux tous, à n'être ni magicienne, ni réincarnée. Il s'inquiétait souvent de ce qu'elle se sente exclue à cause de sa particularité.

Elle le détrompait toujours avec cœur.

«Je suis une privilégiée », lui avait-elle dit, lorsqu'ils étaient en train de parler de la rencontre à venir, quelques jours plus tôt. « De pouvoir assister à ce moment de célébration, d'avoir la chance de faire partie de ce voyage. ». «Tu vas rencontrer une Déesse », lui avait rappelé Léon.

La jeune femme avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée, elle qui, de par son éducation, avait appris l'athéisme en guise de religion. « J'attends de voir pour croire », lui avait-elle répondu avec un sourire. «J'étais un peu comme toi avant », avait reconnu Léon en riant. «Comment as-tu changé d'avis ? » lui avait-elle demandé. Et il avait ri. « C'est facile... un jour, un dragon s'est posé dans la cour du château... ».

Térésa était incapable de se représenter à quoi pouvait ressembler un _véritable _dragon. Mais elle était curieuse de le découvrir. Aux côtés de cet homme, qui la couvrait de fleurs et la regardait toujours avec admiration, elle avait envie d'aller à la rencontre d'un monde nouveau et de se laisser surprendre.

Mithian, Annnis, Bayard et Loth arrivèrent ensemble les anciens souverains d'Albion, qui avaient fondé l'Angleterre aux côtés d'Arthur. Arthur et Guenièvre les accueillirent, et l'espace d'un moment, les souvenirs de la signature du grand traité dansèrent entre eux. C'était presque comme si les vivats du peuple en liesse résonnaient encore autour d'eux pour clamer la paix qui s'était faite. Et comme si les feux d'artifice illuminaient à nouveau les cieux de Camelot. La Princesse de Nemeth, la Reine du Nord et les deux Rois se souvenaient. De ce que ç'avait été, de se tenir côte à côte sur cette estrade, face à Aithusa et Kilgarrah les dragons qui s'exclamaient « longue vie » à l'oeuvre qu'ils avaient construite ensemble.

-Nous avons fondé ce monde, dit Annis, avec un sourire. Nous sommes les parents des Royaumes Unis d'aujourd'hui.

Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement les mains.

Puis Mithian s'avança dans le cercle à la rencontre de Thomas, qui la prit dans ses bras, avant d'aller se placer auprès de Gauvain, avec lequel elle échangea un regard tendre.

Gaïus arriva juste après les anciens Rois; il avait ramené son vieil ami Geoffrey, à qui il avait acheté le livre de magie de Merlin. Valiant avait lui aussi fait le déplacement. Tous furent invités à entrer dans le cercle.

Seul le Maître de la magie manquait encore à l'appel pour que vienne enfin le moment du grand départ.  
Mais si Merlin était en retard, c'était parce qu'il avait un souci.  
Uther n'était pas là... et il n'arrivait pas à le joindre.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur regarda vers Merlin, qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage à l'endroit où les voitures étaient garées, et il comprit instantanément pourquoi son ami était préoccupé.

Il pouvait sentir que Merlin se faisait du souci, même à cette distance.

Alors il sortit du cercle, profitant de ce que Morgane parlait pour s'éclipser discrètement, et il partit rejoindre son magicien qui s'inquiétait.

Quand Merlin le vit apparaître, il sursauta comme s'il était pris en faute, et rempocha son téléphone avec un sourire d'excuses.

-Je suis presque prêt, dit-il. J'arrive dans un instant.  
Arthur le regarda avec tendresse. Avec son visage sérieux et son regard intense, il ressemblait immensément au Merlin qui était venu à lui sous les frondaisons des grands arbres d'Acétir pour lui faire voir la vérité. Il portait son manteau bleu aujourd'hui, et sa chemise était dans les mêmes tons d'indigo, mais il avait noué un foulard de soie d'un rouge profond autour de son cou en l'honneur des couleurs de Camelot.

-C'est mon père que tu essaies d'appeler, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Arthur, qui connaissait son ami mieux que personne.

-Il m'a promis, répondit Merlin, d'un air chagriné. Il m'a promis qu'il ferait l'effort d'être là.

-Mais il ne l'est pas, nota Arthur.

-Il a coupé son portable. Il l'a coupé depuis que...

Merlin eut un gémissement de frustration.

-Depuis que je suis allé le voir pour lui annoncer que nous nous rendrions aux Scilly par magie. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça. Il a du prendre peur en s'imaginant catapulté dans un couloir de déplacement instantané pour la première fois de sa vie. J'aurais dû le laisser prendre l'avion, tout simplement, et nous rejoindre là-bas...

Merlin se mordit la lèvre.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aille lui parler de magie ?

-Parce que tu es la magie. Bien sûr qu'il fallait que tu lui en parles.

Arthur soupira.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a jamais dit qu'il viendrait ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit, mot pour mot ?

-Non, reconnut Merlin. Mais j'ai senti que...

-Tu t'es fait de faux espoirs, Merlin répondit Arthur, avec douceur. Je connais mon père... Il ne viendra pas. Il a peut-être appris à t'apprécier... en tant que personne. Mais il déteste la magie, et la Déesse lui fait peur. Il est inutile de l'attendre. Tu pourrais l'attendre un an que tu ne le verrais pas plus apparaître.

-Laisse-lui une chance, Arthur, dit Merlin, avec énerie. Disons que si dans trente minutes...

-Non.

Arthur secoua la tête et reprit fermement :

-Tout le monde est là. La Déesse nous attend. Il est temps de partir. Au diable mon père. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour faire ce que nous allons faire.

Merlin soupira.  
Puis, il acquiesça.  
-Très bien, dit-il.  
Arthur lui tendit la main, et ils repartirent côte à côte en direction des autres qui les attendaient.

-Il est temps, dit Merlin, au peuple de la magie.

Morgane hocha la tête, et clama d'une voix forte :.

-Enfants de la magie, levez le bouclier.

Ses disciples, situés sur le pourtour du cercle, étendirent les mains et incantèrent pour former le bouclier d'invisibilité magique en-dessous duquel ils pourraient ouvrir les couloirs de déplacement. La magie se répandit autour d'eux par ondes concentriques, bleues et fluides, se répandant pour former un dôme qui s'arqua au-dessus de leurs têtes puis crépita lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le sol.  
A nouveau, Merlin et Morgane se regardèrent, puis, côte à côte, ils ouvrirent quatre couloirs débouchant directement sur l'île des Scilly où se trouvait la Source. Alator et Gili et Wildor se placèrent à leurs côtés pour en ouvrir d'autres. Sous le dôme d'invisibilité, le souffle de la magie tourbillonnait, agitant cheveux et vêtements. A travers les fenêtres qui se multipliaient, la vue du paysage accidenté au milieu des eaux paisibles d'un bleu d'azur fit frémir Arthur, lorsqu'il se souvint, des péripéties qui avaient émaillées leur précédent voyage sur le site. Il se rappelait du bref contact avec la magie qu'il avait ressenti à travers Excalibur, de la terreur de Merlin, et des larmes de Morgane. Aujourd'hui, les choses se passeraient très différemment. Il le pressentait... et il frémissait d'impatience.

-L'Arthur que je connaissais autrefois à Camelot a bien changé, dit Gaïus au jeune Roi, avec un sourire affectueux. J'ai peine à croire que tu sois le même jeune homme qui redoutait tellement la magie.

-J'ai peine à le croire moi-même, Gaïus, dit Arthur, en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Puis il éleva Excalibur et s'exclama :

-Avec moi !

Ce fut sans hésiter qu'il traversa le couloir de déplacement instantané, le premier.

Ses yeux brillaient d'enthousiasme, braqués sur la pierre de l'autel au-delà du couloir.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Uther se souvenait précisément du moment où Merlin lui avait annoncé : « Nous irons par télétransportation. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple. Nous avons décidé de nous donner rendez-vous à l'extérieur de la ville de Londres pour partir tous ensemble à midi à la date du douze.»

_Télétransportation, _avait-il pensé, vaguement alarmé, en regardant son beau-fils marcher en long et en large devant lui, ses longues mains agiles s'agitant frénétiquement autour de lui. _C'est un moyen de déplacement magique, ça..._

-Je croyais que ta magie était bloquée ? avait-il hasardé, d'un ton suspicieux, en suivant Merlin des yeux.

-Elle l'était, la dernière fois que nous en avons parlé. Je n'ai pas menti. Mais depuis, j'ai trouvé le moyen de la débloquer au moins en partie, et...

-Oh, dit Uther, avalant la nouvelle.

-Vous n'allez pas avoir peur de moi, parce que ma magie est revenue, maintenant, si ? dit Merlin, horrifié. Parce que, franchement, ça ne change rien. Je veux dire : je suis toujours _moi, _je ne vais pas vous sauter au visage pour vous dévorer vivant ou je ne sais quelle autre chose stupide que vous pourriez imaginer.

-Je n'imagine rien, se défendit Uther.

-Donc, vous allez venir ? dit Merlin, plein d'espoir.

-Nous verrons, dit Uther, qui avait fini par comprendre que laisser Merlin interpréter ses réponses à sa guise était le meilleur moyen d'éviter sa ténacité quand il était déterminé à obtenir quelque chose.

Mais en lui-même, il avait pensé :

_Non. Hors de question. Hors de question que j'arrive comme une fleur au point de rendez-vous où seront tous les autres pour me retrouver face à Morgane et Arthur ne sachant strictement pas quoi leur dire. Hors de question que j'emprunte un couloir de télétransportation magique pour être catapulté sur une île déserte au fin fond des Scilly et me retrouver face à une Déesse païenne dont le seul désir est probablement de m'arracher les yeux avec des pincettes._

Il comprenait qu'il soit important pour Merlin qu'il assiste à cette grande assemblée aux Scilly.

Peut-être était-ce pour lui le moyen de comprendre pourquoi il était revenu.

Mais s'il allait... ce serait selon ses propres termes.

Pas selon ce que d'autres auraient décidé.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Uther s'était fait déposer en hélicoptère sur l'île où se trouvait la Source, que Merlin lui avait indiquée sur une carte bien des semaines auparavant.

Il avait eu le temps de reprer la pierre de l'autel à l'entaille qui indiquait l'emplacement où Excalibur avait été plantée.

Il s'installa à bonne distance du site, abrité derrière des rochers, à un endroit où il pourrait assister à la scène sans être vu.

Ainsi pourrait-il juger par lui-même de ce qu'il verrait.

Et prendre son ultime décision en ce qui concernait ses enfants en sachant que sa présence n'influencerait en rien leurs manières de se comporter.

Il n'en menait pas très large quand il vit les fenêtres apparaître devant l'autel, et quand le vent de la magie se leva tout autour de lui. Mais il n'était pas un couard, et il était résolu à ne pas fuir. Il était venu ici pour assister à ce rassemblement, même si personne ne le savait. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Quand il vit Arthur prendre pied sur la terre ferme, à côté de l'autel, il se sentit remué de le voir ainsi, l'épée à la main. D'innombrables autres le suivirent, parmi lesquels, beaucoup de visages inconnus, mais d'autres, qui lui étaient familiers : celui de Bayard celui de Loth celui d'Annis, et de la jeune Mithian. Evidemment, Guenièvre était là, de même que les anciens chevaliers de son fils, ces hommes sans titre qu'il avait anoblis contre son opinion.

Après tous les autres, arrivèrent Merlin et Morgane.

Comme Arthur, ils étaient magnifiques tous les deux.  
Comme si, en cet endroit, leur aura rayonnait d'une manière différente.

Alors que la plupart des arrivants restaient à distance respectueuse de l'autel, Merlin et Morgane s'avancèrent vers la pierre.

Uther retint son souffle.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

La magie de la Source chantait. Merlin pouvait l'entendre. Morgane pouvait l'entendre.

Ils déposèrent ensemble les œufs d'Aithusa sur la table de l'autel, puis, ils échangèrent un regard, et Merlin hésita.  
-Comment procèderons-nous ? demanda-t-il à la prêtresse.

En temps normal, il lui aurait suffi de plonger en lui-même, pour transporter toute l'assistance à l'intérieur de la Source d'un simple mouvement de son cœur. Mais il doutait de pouvoir le faire sans briser le Mur qu'il avait si patiemment reconstruit en lui-même après que le premier jaillissement l'ait fait éclater, et il se sentait ennuyé, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment procéder autrement. Morgane hésita, elle aussi. La magie était toute proche, vivante et en éveil, au contraire de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leur premier voyage sur l'île. N'attendant que d'être appelée à travers le voile qui la séparait de la réalité pour se répandre autour d'eux. C'était merveilleux de savoir qu'ils n'étaient qu'à un souffle de l'origine de leur pouvoir, mais la prêtresse avait conscience que ce qui les en séparait encore était un barrage d'une importance vitale.

Si Merlin le faisait sauter maintenant, la magie se répandrait, non seulement tout autour d'eux, mais à travers le monde, se déversant à travers les membres cachés de son peuple sans aucun moyen de contrôle, et tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fourni ces derniers mois seraient à recommencer.

Elle pensa aux prières anciennes adressées aux esprits, mais elle pensait que même les chants sacrés ne suffiraient pas à permettre à Aithusa d'apparaître dans cette réalité. La dragonne était là, de l'autre côté de l'invisible Morgane pouvait presque sentir ses yeux d'argent braqués sur elle...

-Je ne sais pas, reconnut-elle.

A cet instant, Arthur s'avança.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les sens d'Arthur ne fonctionnaient pas de la même manière que ceux des magiciens-nés qui l'entouraient.

Il ne percevait pas le fourmillement de la magie, sa voix, ses nœuds, ou ses mouvements intérieurs.  
Mais il ressentait ce désir, qui se manifestait en lui sous la forme d'une attraction irrésistible, et qui le poussait à rechercher le contact, exactement comme la première fois.

C'était comme un fil puissant qui se tendait en lui pour le guider, et il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Sans regarder ni Merlin, ni Morgane, il toucha la pierre de l'autel, et il sentit un frisson électrique lui répondre comme une décharge. L'amour qui vibrait en lui vrombit en réponse, le tétanisant sur-place.  
_Wow, _pensa-t-il, et il sourit légèrement.

-Arthur ? dit sa sœur, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Arthur, que fais... commença Merlin.

-Ayez confiance, leur répondit-il.

Et suivant son instinct, il éleva Excalibur dont le soleil vint frapper la lame miroitante. Puis, la brandissant à deux mains, il l'aligna pointe vers le bas au-dessus de l'orifice qu'elle avait laissé dans le rocher quand il l'en avait extraite, quatre mois plus tôt.  
Un instant avant qu'il ne la plonge dans le fourreau de pierre, la magie fit silence, comme si la Source toute entière entrait en prière.  
Puis, la lame forgée dans le souffle du dragon pénétra à l'intérieur du rocher, faisant jaillir des étincelles. Et à l'instant où elle butait contre la pierre, immergée jusqu'à la garde, Arthur sentit la magie remonter vers lui, enroulant autour de la lame ses filaments de lumière. Les rayons percèrent la table de l'autel et vinrent illuminer l'assistance. La magie remonta avidement jusqu'à la garde d'Excalibur, effleura les doigts du roi, et embrasa sa peau.

Arthur entendit Morgane et Merlin crier son nom en même temps alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers lui.

Il sentit la chaleur du pouvoir se répandre tout autour de lui et ses yeux se dilatèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ses mains, parce qu'elles brillaient comme de l'or. La magie l'embrassa plus étroitement, le soulevant du sol dans une vague enthousiaste et impatiente.  
Arthur ferma les yeux.

Le fil en lui se tendit si brutalement qu'il céda sous la pression.  
_Viens, _pensa-t-il, sans crainte en s'ouvrant pour accueillir la magie.  
Il y eut une grande déflagration de blancheur, tout autour de lui.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin sentit les mains de la Déesse écarter le mur qui se trouvait en lui quand l'explosion se produisit. Sans le détruire, sans le percer. Comme si, tout simplement, elle l'avait pris à l'endroit où il était pour le déposer ailleurs. Un instant, il était coupé de la Source, en-dehors de la connexion détournée qui l'alimentait par le biais de Morgane. Celui d'après, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle, et tous ceux qui étaient présents avec lui sur l'Ile étaient transportés comme lui à l'intérieur de cette union étroite. Le Mur n'avait pas disparu, il se trouvait juste plus loin, comme si, maintenant, il entourait l'île.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la béatitude qu'il éprouvait dans ce contact intime avec la magie, Merlin réalisa qu'il tenait Arthur entre ses mains. La peau de son ami avait cessé de briller comme le soleil il ressemblait à un homme qui venait de sortir de transe, et il le dévisageait avec des yeux qui étaient encore légèrement... dorés, et dans lesquels flottait une expression incrédule.  
-Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Merlin à son ami, émerveillé.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout... c'est elle, répondit Arthur, en s'accrochant à lui, enchanté. Merlin... Merlin regarde.  
Merlin se retourna, Arthur à ses côtés.

La lumière qui les entourait était en train de se condenser.

Et au-dessus de la pierre, se solidifiant dans les grandes éclaboussures rayonnantes de la magie qui étincelait sur l'île, face à Morgane dont le regard était transfiguré par le bonheur, apparut la silhouette splendide et fuselée de la dragonne Aithusa.

Elle dégageait une aura de lumière bleue sous sa forme astrale. Ses yeux d'argent semblaient illuminés de l'intérieur dans son visage de reine, son long cou était gracieusement redressé, ses ailes largement déployées et ses écailles brillaient comme si elles avaient été polies une à une.

Il y eut un « oh » d'admiration unanime parmi les rangs des nouveaux et des anciens magiciens alors que sa silhouette royale devenait plus nette au-dessus de l'autel, se précisant dans tous ses détails comme si elle prenait vie subitement.

Comme un seul, les disciples du Sanctuaire mettaient un genou en terre devant elle, une main sur leurs cœurs.

«Gloire à notre Déesse ! » s'exclama Wildor, les yeux brillants de larmes, et les anciens disciples de l'Ile des Bénis reprirent ses paroles avec ferveur.

La dragonne blanche tourna ses beaux yeux d'argent vers Morgane, et tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elles cessa d'exister...

La grande prêtresse fit un pas en avant, dans sa robe blanche, diaphane, ses longs cheveux noirs agités par le vent du pouvoir, ses yeux, irradiés par le bonheur.

Elle pensait à toutes ces années de douleur et d'exil où elle avait cherché sa souveraine en vain, à travers ses souvenirs et le poison de l'héroïne, sans que rien ne puisse réussir à combler le manque qu'elle avait d'elle.

L'amour d'Aithusa était bien plus qu'une drogue. Deux mille ans auparavant, alors qu'elle était perdue, sa Reine avait été sa lumière dans les ténèbres, la seule voix qui murmurât encore son nom avec douceur elle était venue vers elle, elle avait cru en elle, elle avait envoyé Merlin vers elle. Elle l'avait sauvée, et elle l'avait choisie, elle qui n'avait jamais été choisie par quiconque comme sa prêtresse, comme son instrument, et comme sa confidente.

_J'ai foi en toi, _lui avait-elle inlassablement répété, même dans les moments où Morgane n'avait plus aucune confiance en elle-même.

Et aux heures les plus sombres, celles qui avaient précédé Camlann, la grande prêtresse n'avait jamais perdu cette certitude : quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'elle soit amenée à faire, si terrible que soient les exigences de son destin, la loyauté qui l'unissait à sa Reine était l'essence de son existence, la racine de son être, la seule chose dont elle ne puisse douter.

Car Aithusa était la magie incarnée, qu'elle révérait au-dessus de toute chose, qu'elle aimait sans aucune limite, pour laquelle elle était prête à tout sacrifier, et que jamais elle ne pourrait trahir.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Morgane lorsque sa main se posa sur le cou de la dragonne, le trouvant solide sous ses doigts mais c'étaient des larmes de joie, la joie des retrouvailles.

Aithusa était plus qu'elle n'avait été jadis tout à la fois dragonne, Déesse, et esprit de la Source mais elle était toujours la même, forte, splendide et aimante, la mère du culte, la protectrice du sanctuaire, l'esprit de la magie.

-Ma Reine, dit la prêtresse, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Ma bien-aimée, lui répondit Aithusa, rayonnante de fierté, en inclinant son visage vers elle.

Morgane inclina son front contre celui de la dragonne, et, lorsqu'ils se touchèrent, un sanglot silencieux secoua ses épaules.

-Ma combattante, mon élue, ma Morgane. Comme j'ai eu raison de croire en toi_. Tu as réussi._

Ces trois mots, _tu as réussi, _étaient les seuls qu'elle ait jamais désirés entendre, et les entendre d'Aithusa était ce qui faisait d'elle une femme libre la dragonne savait combien elle avait souffert, mais elle savait aussi de quelle matière elle était trempée. Et à présent, son amour l'entourait, et elle pouvait à nouveau, sentir sa forme sous ses mains.

-Tu es si réelle, souffla-t-ele, en passant ses doigts sur les écailles blanches.

-Je suis réelle, lui répondit Aithusa avec tendresse. Je suis là.

La dragonne blanche ouvrit ses ailes, et redressa la tête pour regarder l'assemblée silencieuse et admirative qui l'entourait.

-Je te salue, mon peuple, dit-elle, d'une voix forte. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Un jour de réunion et de retrouvailles. Tu étais mort, te voilà réincarné. Tu étais dispersé, te voilà rassemblé. Tu étais égaré, te voilà retrouvé. Tu étais sans souvenirs, tu as reconstitué ta mémoire. Tu étais sans Source, tu as rejoint ta Déesse. Ancien et nouveaux, vous êtes mes enfants et vous êtes les bienvenus.

Aithusa fit une pause, et dit :

-Il ne manque plus qu'une dernière pièce au puzzle de votre renaissance. Mais vous êtes prêts à la recevoir. Et il est temps, pour vous tous, d'entrer en Avalon et de comprendre, comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici. Avancez sans crainte. Entrez dans la lumière, et vous saurez... la vérité.  
Arthur échangea un regard avec Merlin, qui lui sourit. Merlin prit la main de Morgane et Arthur tendit la sienne à Gwen qui la prit. Les rois d'Albion s'avancèrent auprès d'eux, les chevaliers de Camelot prirent position autour d'eux. Alator, Gili et Gaïus se levèrent, menant les rangs des anciens et des nouveaux disciples de la magie.

Aithusa trompetta son cri vers le ciel, battit des ailes et s'éleva dans les airs.

La magie tourbillonna autour d'elle, ouvrant un vortex au-dessus de la pierre de l'autel.  
Et les membres de l'assemblée entrèrent. En Avalon.

Uther les vit disparaître depuis le rocher derrière lequel il était caché.

Et il resta le souffle coupé, incapable de déterminer s'il devait s'avancer ou non.  
La dragonne battit des ailes une fois de plus, tourna vers lui ses yeux d'argent moqueur.  
-Toi aussi, confirma-t-elle.

Et il se retrouva happé à l'intérieur comme les autres.

Catapulté en arrière pour assister à ce qui s'était réellement passé dans le cœur de la Source... deux mille ans plus tôt.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

**Partie 2 : Ce qui se produisit à Avalon... deux mille ans plus tôt**

Camlann venait de s'achever sur un massacre, et le monde était rempli de douleur. La douleur de Merlin qui tenait le corps d'Arthur, mort, dans ses bras tétanisés. La douleur de la pièce aux deux faces qui avait été brisée et déconstruite. La douleur du jeune homme qui avait perdu son ami, du serviteur qui avait perdu son roi et de la magie qui avait perdu sa raison d'être. Les fleurs de la destruction s'épanouissaient en grandes gerbes sanglantes dans la trame du monde qui s'effondrait. La perte était irréparable, la souffrance inexprimable. Emrys criait, Merlin criait, et la Source criait à travers les deux natures fondamentales de son Elu à l'agonie, qui s'avançait vers elle, portant son bien-aimé mort, ses larmes, impuissantes à exprimer le deuil impensable.

Sur l'Ile des Bénis jonchée de cadavres, face au Temple fracassé, le plus grand magicien de tous les temps désirait mourir. Et le monde tout entier aspirait à la mort avec lui. Le temps se repliait sur lui-même et s'auto-dévorait, à cause de l'amour sans objet dont le cœur était en ruines. Le ciel et la terre pleuraient sans pouvoir reprendre leur souffle, parce que Merlin avait mal.

Il était impossible d'imaginer avoir aussi mal. Une telle solitude était une torture, dans laquelle l'éternité avait le visage de l'enfer. Perdre Arthur était pire pour lui que de se perdre lui-même, pire, même, que de perdre sa magie la déchirure était assez violente pour le rendre fou dans l'agonie qu'il ressentait. Il avait failli à son destin. Il avait failli à ses promesses. Et ses pouvoirs déchaînés dansaient autour de lui, totalement hors de contrôle, ne cessant de prendre de l'ampleur.

_Mère Source, laisse-moi mourir, _cria-t-il, du plus profond de son âme brisée_.Nous avons été créés l'un pour l'autre et je ne peux vivre sans lui, car il est la moitié sans laquelle je ne suis qu'une moitié perdue. Détruis-moi je t'en supplie. Détruis-moi plutôt que de me laisser ainsi. _

Mais la Source lui répondit :

_Je ne peux pas._

Merlin, les yeux brûlants comme de l'or en fusion, s'exclama au désespoir :

_Alors, rends-le moi, je te le demande, je te l'ordonne, JE TE LE COMMANDE._

Le cœur de la Source s'ouvrit et la magie l'enleva dans ses bras.

Merlin fusionna avec son essence.

Le monde devint la lumière.

Et il entra en Avalon.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand Morgane ouvrit les yeux, après avoir rendu son dernier souffle auprès d'Arthur, la douleur physique de son corps brisé jusqu'aux os par la puissante magie d'Emrys s'était effacée, et Aithusa était penchée sur elle.

Non pas, grise et sanglante, comme sur l'Ile des Bénis où la prêtresse l'avait retrouvée gisant sur le flanc, les entrailles déchirées et le cœur arraché à la poitrine.

Mais blanche, radieuse et éclatante, comme si la mort atroce qu'elle avait connue des mains de Mordred n'avait été qu'une vision de cauchemar, et non, la monstrueuse réalité.

Ses yeux d'argent étaient remplis d'inquiétude alors qu'ils étaient fixés sur sa prêtresse.

Morgane se redressa, regarda ses mains astrales, puis, reporta son regard sur Aithusa, et comprit.

Le massacre du Sanctuaire n'avait pas été un rêve.

Pas plus que la bataille de Camlann, où elle était devenue le vaisseau d'Emrys qui l'avait possédée, et détruite...

-Nous sommes mortes toutes les deux, murmura-t-elle.

La dragonne hocha la tête, et elle répondit :

-Oui.

Morgane frissonna. Elle sentit la peine s'insinuer en elle. Cette peine n'était pas la sienne. Elle était comme intriquée à la trame de la magie qui l'entourait.

-La mort terrestre n'est pas la fin de toute chose, Morgane, reprit Aithusa, d'une voix remplie de sagesse. Ici, dans le royaume éternel d'Avalon, qui bat avec le cœur de la Source, nous vivons, à jamais. Ici, je ne suis plus seulement la dragonne blanche, maîtresse de l'Arbre des Possibles. Mais l'un des nouveaux visages de la Déesse. Celle qui enfante du destin. Celle qui réinvente l'avenir.

Morgane sourit, malgré elle, le cœur débordant d'amour face à sa Reine.

-Tu as toujours été ma Déesse, dit-elle, d'une voix basse et tendre. Je n'ai qu'un seul vœu, celui de ne pas t'avoir failli, comme j'ai failli à tous les autres.

-Jamais, dit Aithusa, avec force. Tu as fait le seul choix qui pouvait nous rendre la liberté.

Morgane sentit la peine qui l'entourait augmenter et lui broyer le cœur.  
-J'ai failli à mon frère, souffla-t-elle avec tristesse. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Arthur. Et j'ai failli à Merlin. Merlin.. Il a mal.

Elle ferma les yeux, ébranlée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. La connexion qu'elle avait liée avec _Emrys _pendant la bataille de Camlann n'était pas morte. Toutes les émotions qui rugissaient en lui se répercutaient en elle. C'était de lui que venait cette douleur, dont la magie elle-même était baignée.

-Je sens sa peine, dit Morgane, d'une voix bouleversée. Et c'est moi qui la lui ai infligée, en le séparant d'Arthur, pour le sauver.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Aithusa avec angoisse.

-Ma Reine. La douleur d'Emrys m'a réduite en poussière, elle est assez terrible pour déchirer la trame du monde elle-même. Comment pourrions-nous avoir sauvé la magie, et le futur, quand celui qui est la magie, et le futur, est en proie à une si grande souffrance que l'univers tout entier tremble sur ses fondations ?

Aithusa déploya ses ailes et darda sa tête élégante, préoccupée.

-Freya et moi avons passé un accord. Nous ne saurions laisser Emrys en proie à sa souffrance. Sa peine ne saurait être le prix de notre réussite. Elle transformerait notre victoire en échec, nos espérances en cendres...

-Notre victoire..., répéta Morgane, hésitante.

-Tu as été le levier du destin que j'ai choisi, et grâce à ton sacrifice, l'avenir est chargé de possibles qui n'existaient pas auparavant, lui répondit la dragonne blanche. Mais le combat pour la liberté de la magie n'en est encore qu'à ses débuts, et pour que les nouveaux chemins ouverts par ton choix à Camlann puissent passer de l'espoir à la réalité, il y aura d'autres combats à livrer, dans une autre époque. Camlann n'est pas la fin, ma prêtresse. Camlann n'est qu'une étape. Maintenant que nous l'avons franchie, tout est à reconstruire.

Morgane hocha lentement la tête.  
Elle comprenait.

Aithusa la dévisagea avec intensité, et lui demanda :

-Accepteras-tu de marcher dans le futur pour moi ? Accepteras-tu d'être ma prêtresse dans l'avenir pour m'aider à le faire accoucher de ses promesses ?

Morgane répondit avec ferveur :  
-C'est à toi que j'appartiens, Mère de la Magie. A toi, et à nulle autre. Si tu as besoin de moi dans le futur, j'irai. Et je préparerai le chemin de la magie dans cette nouvelle époque par amour pour toi. Laisse-moi faire cela. Pour toi, pour Emrys. Et pour mon frère, que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Laisse-moi racheter mes fautes et remettre en ordre tout ce qui a besoin de l'être. C'est ce que je désire, plus que tout au monde.

Aithusa hocha la tête, solennellement.  
-J'étais certaine de ta réponse, Morgane, lui dit-elle avec tendresse. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai choisie. Ton cœur est rempli de courage.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Même au cœur de la Source, même au centre de la lumière de l'autre royaume, Merlin ne pouvait connaître la paix.

Sa propre peine humaine aurait sans doute suffi à l'écrouer, mais elle était démultipliée par celle d'Emrys.

Emrys, la magie qui vivait en lui, Emrys, la part de la puissance qui brûlait dans ses veines.

Emrys, qui avait existé avant lui, depuis l'aube des temps, depuis la création du monde, libre et sauvage et se suffisant entièrement à elle-même.

Le temps où la magie remplissait l'univers de sa présence sans autre but que celui d'exister était révolu. Il s'était achevé lorsque la survie d'Emrys s'était retrouvée menacée par la lutte acharnée que les hommes livraient contre elle. Il avait pris fin le jour où sa puissance avait eu besoin d'un contenant humain pour ne pas se faner et dépérir.

La magie avait choisi Merlin, non, à cause de qui il était, mais à cause de ce qu'il était : un parent, le descendant du dernier des Seigneur des Dragons, un futur sorcier-né. Elle était une énergie fondamentale, incapable de distinguer le bien du mal, ou l'amour de la haine, bien au-dessus des luttes et des problèmes des hommes, et l'enfant était destiné à n'être qu'un hôte, le réceptacle de sa force, un vaisseau dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas s'éteindre.

Mais l'enfant était Merlin, et lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec lui, Emrys, au lieu de l'effacer, se laissa subjuguer par lui. D'abord, par la nouveauté de ses perceptions de nouveau-né, puis, alors qu'il grandissait, par son cœur pur qui lui faisait voir les gens et les choses d'une manière si différente. Des sentiments, de la vie, des amitiés, des souffrances de Merlin, Emrys apprit l'humanité. Elle découvrit comment vivre à travers ce garçon humain, comment voir par ses yeux, comment agir par ses mains. Et peu à peu, elle devint lui, se fondant en lui autant qu'il se fondait en elle, jusqu'à oublier ce qu'elle était avant de le connaître, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Ce que la magie avait trouvé en Merlin était plus grand que le simple fait d'exister.

Car du cœur humain de Merlin, Emrys apprit à aimer, et à se donner dans un esprit de générosité et de sacrifice. Cela ne se fit pas en un seul jour, mais plutôt, comme une lente construction, échafaudée pierre après pierre pendant les années brimées passées à servir.

La bonté de Merlin devint la bonté d'Emrys.

Pas à pas, comme un désir de protéger, de consoler et de soutenir, l''amour devint pour la magie un but, une obsession, un visage.

Celui d'Arthur son destin, qui était le centre des pensées de Merlin, et à qui Emrys murmurait sans relâche « regarde-moi » sans qu'il puisse l'entendre.

La magie apprit la solitude, la douleur et l'espérance, la magie apprit l'oubli de soi, la douceur et la peine. Elle apprit à être un secret et à ne plus aspirer à la reconnaissance.

Elle apprit à ne plus redouter la possibilité de disparaître si c'était pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait.

Puis vint le jour du miracle.

Quand sous les grands arbres d'Acétir, ce roi humain, mortel, sans pouvoir, qu'elle avait aimé à travers Merlin, mais qui avait toujours été aveugle à son existence, l'avait regardée, elle, tout droit dans les yeux et lui avait murmuré :«comme tu es merveilleuse ».

Merlin lui avait appris à aimer.  
Mais avec Arthur, Emrys découvrit ce que c'était que d'être aimée en retour.

Et ce jour-là, elle tomba, éprise au-delà des sens, de la raison ou d'elle, éprise d'un mortel, d'un humain, d'un homme qui n'était pas même un magicien-né mais un roi ordinaire, pour lequel elle n'était ni un don de naissance, ni un dû, pour lequel elle aurait du ne rien être, et qui, cependant, l'avait _choisie _et _l'aimait_.

C'était à Arthur qu'elle appartenait. Non, parce qu'il était son destin de le servir, mais à cause de la manière dont il l'avait regardée, et à cause de la manière dont il s'était laissé toucher par elle. Pour lui, elle était prête à mourir. Sans lui, elle ne voulait plus vivre. Il était plus que le roi Présent et A Venir à ses yeux. Il était plus que sa moitié complémentaire. Il était l'homme qui avait foi en elle et qui était prêt à tout pour elle. Il était le Seigneur qui la tenait serrée dans sa main, prêt à l'utiliser sans jamais abuser de son pouvoir sur elle parce qu'il la connaissait vraiment et qu'il la chérissait profondément.

Merlin aimait Arthur de tout son cœur humain.

Mais Emrys était amoureuse de lui comme seule la magie pouvait l'être : avec une totalité et une intensité qui dépassait les frontières de l'humanité elle-même. Elle était amoureuse du roi pour lequel elle combattait, de l'homme qu'elle faisait voler et pour lequel elle se répandait en mille couleurs, de l'ami qui ne craignait pas de se laisser toucher par elle et qui lui répétait inlassablement : _je veux te voir, montre-toi à moi. _

Quelles que soient les éternités à venir, pour elle, le monde était coupé en deux : avant, et après Arthur.

Il n'existait qu'un seul Arthur pour Emrys, et il ne pouvait être remplacé.

Sans lui, le monde était un grand néant où elle tournoyait, seule et éplorée, invisible et sans amour. Privée de lui, elle était comme coupée de ce qui la faisait vivre, et ses lamentations désespérées ne cessaient d'enfler dans un chant mortuaire qui remplissait l'univers tout entier.

_Comment exister sans mon roi ?_

_Sans les yeux qui me regardent, sans la main qui me commande, sans l'amour qui me lie ?_

_Je suis née pour le servir, lui et nul autre._

_Sa voix m'appelle, sa volonté me dirige, son destin donne un but à mon existence._

_Sans lui, je ne suis rien._

_Comment exister sans mon roi ?_

Arthur n'était plus là. Arthur était mort.

Et Emrys l'éternelle, qui avait toujours été là et qui était destinée à toujours demeurer, était folle de la douleur de son absence.  
Corrompue par les mains des nécromanciens, brisée avec le cœur de Merlin, privée de la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle hurlait sans discontinuer, comme un grand magma de puissance écorchée dont la sensibilité était devenue beaucoup trop humaine. Mal, elle avait mal. Et rien ne pouvait soulager la peine qui la déchirait de ses longues griffes noires.

Merlin tomba à genoux dans la lumière, terrassé par la pression qui pesait sur lui.

C'était trop, trop pour un seul être.

Et comme Morgane avant lui, il sentait son corps, et sa raison céder dans l'étau de sa magie enragée.

Emrys et lui ne faisaient qu'un, mais en cet instant, sa magie le dépossédait de lui-même.

Son âme, ses sens, ses pouvoirs hurlaient.

Arthur pesait dans ses bras, mort et immobile, et l'agonie que Merlin ressentait semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin.

Jusqu'à ce que l'eau jaillisse de la lumière, faisant apparaître Freya qui toucha son visage strié de larmes sanglantes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de la Dame du Lac se détacher au milieu de l'océan de souffrance où il se noyait.

-Merlin. Merlin, regarde-moi.

A travers le voile de sa douleur, il leva les yeux vers elle.

Le regard de l'Esprit Gardien était rempli d'amour.

Elle se dressait au-dessus de l'eau comme une apparition, ruisselante de lumière, illuminée de jour. A ses côtés se tenait un bel enfant silencieux, dont les yeux bleus étaient dilatés de tristesse sous ses boucles noires. Le petit garçon se retourna vers elle, et secoua la tête en s'exclamant d'un ton bouleversé :

-Il souffre, Mère.

-Je sais, mon ange, répondit-elle.

-Nous devons l'aider, affirma l'enfant.  
-Nous allons le faire, lui promit Freya.

Merlin pria la Dame du Lac, d'une voix hantée :

-Laisse-moi mourir, je t'en conjure.

Mais elle secoua la tête, avec force, et il perçut la révolte en elle alors qu'elle lui répondait :

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Merlin. Tu vas vivre.

Il sentit Emrys hurler en réponse à travers tous ses pores : _Non ! Pas ainsi ! Pas sans lui ! Je refuse ! _Elle se déversait en cascade à l'intérieur de lui, rageant, rugissant, bondissant.

Merlin cria avec elle, les yeux brûlants comme de l'or en fusion :

_Arthur est mon ami !_

Son désespoir se répercuta à travers Avalon comme une onde de choc, trop grand pour qu'il puisse le contenir.

Qui pouvait comprendre que sa magie ne vivait que pour rejoindre Arthur, l'envelopper, le bercer, le toucher, créer des miracles pour le faire sourire et être aimée de lui en retour.

Tout son pouvoir était voué à le protéger toute sa puissance était destinée à le chérir.

Emrys voulait Arthur qui l'avait regardée, acceptée et admirée Arthur qui l'avait apprise, conquise et reconnue.

Ce qu'il lui avait donné, personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu le faire et personne d'autre que lui ne le ferait jamais plus. Elle était l'arme dans sa main et le réconfort de son cœur. Et maintenant, elle se cabrait et se rebellait, refusant _d'être _si ce n'était auprès d'Arthur, car loin d'Arthur elle tourbillonnait dans le néant, sans personne à servir, sans personne à sauver.

Merlin la comprenait.

Emrys et lui partageaient le même cœur, et ce cœur avait éclaté à Camlann.

Mais aussi violente que la mort d'Arthur était ce que lui infligeait maintenant sa propre magie éplorée, qui le broyait de l'intérieur et le déchirait de ses dents tranchantes.

_Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, _la supplia-t-il. _Arrête, tu me fais mal.  
C'est parce qu'il n'est plus là que nous avons mal, _lui répondit Emrys, animal sauvage et incontrôlable en lui.

Freya promit :

-Tu vas vivre, et Arthur vivra avec toi.

Elle lui tendit la main, avec un regard déterminé.  
Merlin ne pouvait pas la prendre. Il était écroué par la douleur que lui infligeait sa magie et par le deuil d'Arthur. Son ami avait les yeux clos contre lui, comme s'il était mort à tous les mondes. Même ici, dans le royaume des esprits, la vie ne semblait pas pouvoir lui être rendue. Son visage était paisible, comme s'il était en dormance. Ses traits étaient nobles et beaux, mais son corps glacé pesait comme une pierre. Chaque aperçu de ses contours aimés et immobiles faisaient couler de nouvelles larmes sur le visage de Merlin et décuplait la douleur d'Emrys qui tourbillonnait autour de lui.

La transe dans laquelle il était plongé ressemblait à une agonie flamboyante où sa magie se débattait de plus en plus violemment, en proie à mille morts.

-Arthur a besoin de toi, dit Freya, traversant le voile de sa peine avec ses mots.

Il sentit le pouvoir de la Dame du Lac entourer doucement le corps d'Arthur, et il murmura « non » en se raccrochant frénétiquement à lui . Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui.

Mais la Source enleva Arthur à ses bras, et il se mit à flotter devant lui, en apesanteur, les yeux clos, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

_Arthur doit vivre, _rugit Emrys en lui, aveugle et folle, en le labourant de l'intérieur. _J'ai besoin qu'il vive._

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour agir, Emrys, dit Freya, la main toujours tendue, s'adressant à la magie. Lève-toi et rejoins-nous.

Le pouvoir rugit en Merlin et il plaça sa main dans celle que Freya lui tendait. Il se redressa. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne. De l'autre, elle tenait l'enfant qu'entourait une aura de puissance, et il y avait dans leurs regards une étrange parenté.

_Qui est-il ? _se demanda Merlin, en parvenant à s'extraire brièvement du nœud de douleur où il était prisonnier.

Freya lui répondit :

-Là-bas, sur terre, il est le fils d'Arthur et de Guenièvre, l'enfant de leur amour. Mais ici, au cœur de la Source, je suis sa mère, tu es son père, et il est l'enfant de notre magie. Son nom est...

-Galaad, murmura Merlin.

-La lumière, acquiesça Freya. Il est sous ma garde ici, en Avalon, et j'ai besoin de vous deux pour accomplir ce que nous allons faire maintenant.

-Ce que nous allons faire...

-Courber le temps.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Il se souvint qu'il avait déjà accompli un tel miracle, à l'époque de Smaug, et du siège de Nemeth, pour empêcher la mort d'Arthur. Il se souvint de la terreur, de l'énergie, de la puissance du « non » qu'il avait crié et qui avait fait repartir le temps en arrière, de quelques secondes seulement. Il ne s'agissait pas de quelques secondes, maintenant. Mais il savait. Pour Arthur, il en était capable. Pour Arthur, il serait capable de n'importe quoi.

_Oui, _gronda Emrys en écho, prête à braver l'impossible.

-Oui, acquiesça Freya dans un infime hochement de tête.

Elle reporta son regard vers l'horizon, et elle étendit ses mains devant elle, invitant Galaad et Merlin à l'imiter, les yeux illuminés. La Dame du Lac déploya son aura. Le cœur de la Source tourbillonna. Emrys l'éplorée rugit au contact de Freya. La magie s'arqua, puis comprit ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle s'enroula autour de Freya, Galaad et Merlin alors qu'ils la canalisaient et redirigeaient sa fureur en fusion vers un but nouveau.

C'était comme une danse, réalisée dans une unité métaphysique profonde alors que le pouvoir se condensait autour d'eux.

C'était la Dame du Lac qui dirigeait la manœuvre, parce que c'était une manœuvre qu'aucun être de nature humaine ne pouvait réussir, si puissant soit-il, et qui était du ressort du miracle même pour un être de nature divine... comme Freya.

Elle était la Déesse, la force créatrice elle-même, et quand ses yeux flamboyèrent, Emrys s'élança à son contact comme un dragon, ouvrant une trouée dans le monde lumineux d'Avalon.

Merlin se rappela de la jeune femme maudite qui se changeait en bastet à la lumière de la pleine lune, et qui était devenu l'esprit gardien du lac.

Il pouvait percevoir l'immensité du pouvoir qui était le sien, l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et la détermination qui l'animait alors qu'elle courbait le temps en pensant : _telle ne sera pas la fin de cette histoire._

Il sentit le monde pivoter sur son axe alors que le temps lui-même grinçait, manipulé par les doigts d'argent de la Dame du Lac qui orientait toute l'énergie d'Avalon dans un seul but, aspirant la magie à même la trame du monde pour la contraindre à lui obéir.

Puis, il vit une fenêtre apparaître sous ses yeux.

C'était l'avenir, qu'il voyait au-delà. Un monde gris et froid, un monde désenchanté. Battu par la pluie, coulé dans le béton. L'avenir de son échec, sans repos, sans magie, et à le voir, il sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur son visage.

-Pourquoi, articula-t-il.

La Dame du Lac se retourna vers lui, et lui sourit.

-Regarde-moi, Merlin, ordonna-t-elle.  
Il lui obéit, et vit qu'elle pleurait, elle aussi.

Non sur elle-même, mais sur lui sur son cœur détruit sur sa peine. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle pleurait parce que, bien qu'elle soit la Déesse, elle était toujours la jeune fille qui se changeait en bastet à la lumière de la lune, et lorsqu'elle prit ses mains, elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi humaine, et aussi fragile.  
-Je t'aime, Merlin, dit-elle en secouant la tête à travers ses larmes. Tu m'as sauvée. Tu m'as enseigné ce qu'était l'amour. Tout ce que je suis, je te le dois. Je ne te laisserai pas finir ainsi, brisé et noyé par la douleur. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Merlin la dévisagea, et tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fut :

-Arthur.

Il avait l'impression que son être était sur le point d'éclater en fragments morcelés et de se répandre dans le néant.

Freya hocha lentement la tête, sans détacher de lui son regard qui savait.

- Arthur renaîtra. Tu renaîtras. Et tu dois maintenant décider de ceux qui renaîtront avec vous.  
Merlin sentit Emrys rugir, l'envahir, et reprendre le contrôle sur lui, le feu liquide de sa puissance remontant dans ses veines comme un raz de marée.

Autour de lui, Avalon s'assombrit. Le vortex de la porte des esprits apparut, au-dessus de la sombre silhouette de la Cailleach, et les âmes des défunts se mirent à tourbillonner dans un ballet furieux au-desus de sa tête. Ecrasé par le pouvoir de la magie qui était au comble de sa puissance, Merlin la laissa parler à travers lui, d'une voix désincarnée, exprimant pour lui les mots qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer. Il se sentait au bord de l'implosion, mais il était si étroitement uni à elle, que sa propre faiblesse n'avait plus aucune importance. _Un même être, une même humanité, un même amour. Je suis toi, et tu es moi. Nous ne faisons qu'un, les deux quarts d'une moitié égarée, et lorsque je parle, c'est par ta voix que je m'exprime, ô mon porteur, car nous avons le même cœur, _chantait en lui la magie incarnée_._

Emrys se retourna vers Freya.

-Mon père. Balinor, Seigneur des Dragons. J'ai à peine eu le temps de le connaître dans cette vie. Et mon tuteur, Gaïus. Qui est mort bien trop tôt, trop tôt pour avoir pu voir l'unification d'Albion et la réhabilitation de la magie, alors qu'il en rêvait tellement... Et Will, mon cher Will, qui a donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'Arthur, en s'accusant d'être un sorcier à ma place. Je veux qu'ils reviennent tous.

Le regard de Freya s'assombrit.

-Non ! dit-elle. Seuls ceux qui ont péri à Camlann...

Emrys n'avait pas la patience de Merlin. Elle s'embrasa.

-C'est toi qui m'as demandé de choisir ! Je les ai tous aimés, et je veux qu'ils reviennent ! Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas droit, eux aussi, à une seconde chance ? Pourquoi devrais-je supporter de perdre tous ceux que j'ai aimés ?

-Merlin !

-Non, pas Merlin. C'est _moi _qui parle, maintenant.

La Cailleach s'exclama d'une voix sombre :

-Freya. La trame d'Avalon est imprégnée par sa peine. Elle se répand comme une infection à travers la Source... Si le phénomène devait continuer à s'amplifier, le cœur de la Source lui-meme finirait par éclater. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour les négociations, sa douleur l'a rendu trop instable. Il faut agir... en le réincarnant ou en le détruisant.

-Non ! s'écria la Dame du Lac.

-Alors laisse-le prendre avec lui tous ceux qu'il voudra, et _renvoie-le, _dit la Cailleach.

-L'équilibre se rétablira de lui-même, approuva Aithusa en se matérialisant à côté de la Maîtresse du Monde des Esprits. Il nous faut faire vite, Freya, avant que la trame ne se déchire.

-Très bien, acquiesça la Dame du Lac.

Et l'esprit de Balinor se matérialisa aux côtés du jeune magicien aux yeux d'or éclatants.

-Je serai ton père, Merlin, dit le Seigneur des Dragons, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils possédé par la magie. Je serai un meilleur père pour toi que je ne l'ai été dans cette vie.

-Et je serai ta mère, dit Hunith, en apparaissant à ses côtés. Je ne laisserai aucune autre femme que moi te porter dans son ventre, car tu es mon fils.  
Merlin eut un mouvement de recul, reprenant provisoirement le dessus sur son alter ego magique en reconnaissant sa mère qu'il croyait encore en vie à Ealdor.  
-Mère ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Tu ne devrais pas être morte !

-Je suis arrivée à Avalon neuf mois après la bataille de Camlann, neuf mois après que tu aies disparu, dit doucement Hunith. C'est le temps d'une grossesse et c'est le temps d'un deuil. Une mère ne devrait jamais être forcée de survivre à son fils.

-Mais... je ne suis entré en Avalon qu'il y a quelques instants, souffla Merlin, désorienté.

-Le temps n'a pas d'importance dans le cœur de la Source, lui répondit Galaad.

-Agrées-tu au vœu de ta mère de t'enfanter à nouveau dans l'avenir ? demanda Aithusa.

Merlin hocha la tête, des larmes dans ses yeux dorés.

-Oui. Bien sûr, Mère. Je ne voudrais être porté par aucune autre que toi.

Il porta la main de sa mère a ses lèvres. Hunith lui fit un sourire tremblant.

-Je reviendrai moi aussi pour être à tes côtés, dit Gaïus en prenant place auprès de ses parents. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, Merlin.  
-Et moi, comme mon frère, dit Will, en s'avançant à son tour. Et c'est sans hésiter que je donnerais à nouveau ma vie pour toi si c'était nécessaire.  
-Merci, souffla Merlin.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _gronda Emrys.

A l'horizon, une lumière spectrale venait d'apparaître. Une silhouette se forma à l'intérieur, qui grandit jusqu'à devenir la celle de Morgane. Merlin se sentit repoussé aux confins de lui-même lorsqu'il se souvint de la manière dont elle l'avait enfermé, dans l'Antre de Cristal, et Emrys reprit le dessus sur lui, folle de rage, dans un grondement sourd. Un voile rouge était tombé sur ses yeux. Emrys regardait Morgane et pensait :

_Elle m'a séparée d'Arthur. _

Merlin dut lutter pour se faire entendre d'elle.

_Non ! Souviens-toi...de la manière dont elle a repoussé les armées de l'ombre pour toi. Elle t'a accueillie en elle, elle a été ton vaisseau. Elle s'est laissée disloquer dans la puissance de ton étreinte pour pouvoir te servir._

Le courroux d'Emrys s'amoindrit. Le regard de Morgane croisa le sien. Et la Prêtresse mit un genou en terre.

Son expression remplie de tristesse, et de regrets.  
-Maître, lui dit-elle, d'une voix solennelle.

-Morgane, la salua Emrys en retour.  
-Tu es venu dans mon sang, tu m'as brisée de ton pouvoir. Je t'ai donné mon corps en offrande et tu en as fait une arme pour repousser les nécromanciens et leur armée de démons. J'ai senti ton feu se répandre en moi, pur et meurtrier, et il m'a irradiée vivante. Tu m'as changée en fleur sanglante, je t'ai embrassé comme mon destin.  
Les yeux verts de Morgane s'emplirent de larmes.

-Et cependant, je t'ai failli, à toi, qui es le cœur de la magie. Je n'ai pas pu éviter la mort à Arthur, ni t'épargner la souffrance qui t'accable. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait, Emrys. Pardonne-moi pour cette peine qui te détruis.

Emrys avança la main, lentement, et toucha son visage, en murmurant doucement :

-Prêtresse.

Ses yeux d'or flamboyèrent un peu plus.

_Ce que nous lui avons fait... est mal, _s'écria Merlin, horrifié.

_Non... pas mal, _répondit Emrys, satisfaite. _Morgane est à MOI. Elle est mon instrument._

_Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !_s'exclama Merlin, malade.

_Je sais, _répondit Emrys_. Elle m'appartient comme tu m'appartiens._

-Laisse-moi préparer le chemin pour toi. Laisse-moi aplanir la route qui conduira à ton retour dans le monde. Laisse-moi réparer mes fautes dans le futur, souffla Morgane.

Emrys hocha la tête, les yeux flamboyants.  
-Tu me précèderas. Tu es mienne.

Morgane inclina la tête.  
-Je te remercie, Maître, murmura-t-elle. Je ne te faillirai pas.

Emrys leva la tête. Les âmes des morts dansaient autour de lui, dans un ballet furieux, attirées par lui comme par une flamme. «Prends-moi !», «Prends-moi ! » imploraient-elles. Il les regarda une à une, de ses yeux qui brûlaient comme de l'or en fusion.

-Pourquoi te choisirais-je, toi ? dit-il à Morgause, qui flottait devant lui, translucide. Tu as passé ta vie à oeuvrer contre moi, et à répandre le mal. Tu étais censée me servir, et tu n'as su que me combattre.  
-Mais j'ai aussi cherché à réparer mes fautes, quand j'ai libéré Morgane de l'emprise du démon pour qu'elle puisse aller livrer son ultime bataille. Et si je ne l'avais liée à cet esprit maléfique, bien des années plus tôt, jamais tu n'aurais pu rayonner à travers elle pour détruire les nécromanciens de Saxe, car la magie des runes n'aurait pas pu acheminer ton pouvoir jusqu'au vaisseau de son corps. Je ne nie pas mes erreurs passées, Maître. Mais laisse-moi revenir auprès auprès de ma soeur, je t'en conjure. Je serai pour elle le soutien que je n'ai pas su être dans cette vie. Je demande juste une chance de me faire pardonner pour le mal que je lui ai fait.

-Qui vous enfantera ? demanda Emrys.

-Moi, je le ferai, dit l'esprit d'Ygraine, en s'avançant auprès de celui de Morgause. Je les enfanterai tous les trois : Morgause, Morgane et Arthur. Ils seront mon sang, unis par mon amour. Ils seront mes enfants, et je leur enseignerai l'unité qu'ils n'ont pas eu la chance d'apprendre dans cette vie.

Emrys hocha la tête et dit :

-Accordé, gracieuse Dame Ygraine, mère de mon Roi.

-Je t'en prie, Emrys, plaida Morgane. Fais revenir mes enfants, ceux que Mordred a massacrés. Ils sont morts si jeunes, et si braves. Ils n'ont qu'à peine vécu. Fais-les renaître pour qu'ils aient une autre chance. Wildor, Elma, Thomas, Dorian, Grèse...

Les disciples du Sanctuaire s'avancèrent à l'appel de leur nom, un par un, les yeux dilatés.

Emrys les regarda, et hocha la tête.

-Oui. Mes disciples reviendront. Ce n'est que justice, affirma la magie.  
Puis, Emrys ferma les yeux, et, à nouveau, Merlin refit surface, luttant comme un noyé pour reprendre le dessus dans la tempête.

Il appela d'une voix désespérée :

-Gwen.

Elle se matérialisa devant lui, ses beaux yeux noirs remplis de larmes, et elle souffla :

-Merlin !

Elle voulut s'avancer vers lui, mais son mouvement s'interrompit lorsque son regard tomba sur le corps d'Arthur, qui gravitait non loin, et elle secoua la tête, en pleurs.

-Mon pauvre amour, souffla-t-elle, horrifiée. Mon pauvre Arthur.

-Je suis désolé, sanglota Merlin, le cœur brisé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

La Reine se retourna vers lui, hocha la tête et souffla, en s'efforçant de se ressaisir :  
-Tout ira bien, Merlin. Tout ira bien. J'ai foi en toi. Et je sais que Freya et Galaad t'aideront. Tu vas le ramener. Tu vas tous nous ramener.

-Je peux... te rendre ton père, lui dit-il, à travers ses larmes. Et... ta mère. Voudrais-tu que je le fasse ?

-S'il te plaît, oui.  
Gwen regarda les esprits de ses parents apparaître à ses côtés, une main posée sur chacune de ses épaules, et elle hocha la tête, bouleversée.

-Merci, Merlin, souffla-t-elle. Je ne t'oublierai pas. Je te le promets.

Merlin acquiesça en réponse. Puis, son pouvoir se déchaîna autour de lui et à nouveau, Emrys reprit le contrôle alors qu'il énonçait les noms de ses amis tombés sur le champ de bataille de Camlann.

-Gauvain. Léon. Perceval. Elyan.

Les quatre chevaliers apparurent et l'entourèrent de leur présence amicale.

-Gili. Alator.

Les deux magiciens les rejoignirent, silencieux.

-Mithian. Annis. Loth. Bayard.

Les quatre souverains d'Albion entrèrent dans le cercle, solennels.

La danse des âmes se faisait de plus en plus frénétique tout autour de lui.

Une voix se détacha des autres :

-Merlin, Merlin, je t'en conjure.

Emrys chercha de ses yeux d'or qui l'appelait.  
L'instant d'après, l'esprit d'Uther se détachait des autres.  
-Vous, dit la magie de Merlin, sous le choc. Que me voulez-vous. Vous êtes mon ce qui s'est passé est arrivé par votre faute. Toute votre vie, vous n'avez fait que chercher à m'anéantir.

-Mais je suis aussi leur père, s'exclama Uther, bouleversé. Celui d'Arthur et de Morgane. Laisse-moi revenir, pour eux. Dans un monde où Ygraine ne périra pas en donnant le jour à mon fils. Je les aime. Je ne pourrais supporter qu'un autre que moi les élève. Ils sont mes enfants..

Morgane, qui était toujours agenouillée devant le Maître, tourna la tête, et regarda son père.  
-Nous sommes tes enfants ? dit-elle, d'une voix dure et furieuse. Tu ne pourrais supporter que quelqu'un d'autre que toi nous élève ? Je suis la dernière des grandes prêtresses, Uther Pendragon. La magie est ma destinée, dans cette vie comme dans une autre. Tu m'as rejetée, reniée, abandonnée à cause de mes pouvoirs. Tu m'as obligée à vivre dans la peur. Tu ne m'as jamais reconnue comme ta fille légitime. Quel père es-tu pour moi ?

-Un père qui t'a aimée, Morgane, répondit Uther, en faisant un pas vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. Et qui t'aime encore. Quoi que tu aies pu faire, quoi que tu fasses à l'avenir. Tu es la lune et les étoiles à mes yeux. Je souffre quand tu souffres et je me torture quand tu te tortures. Je te jure, que je serai un meilleur père pour toi si je reçois cette seconde chance. Tu seras ma fille, ma fille bien-aimée. Je réparerai le mal que je t'ai fait dans cette vie, je te le jure.  
-Pourquoi croirais-je à tes promesses ? dit-elle, en secouant la tête.

-Quand tu étais seule aux portes d'Avalon, incapable d'entrer pour rejoindre la lumière, n'ai-je pas tendu la main vers toi ?

Elle acquiesça en silence, troublée.

-Tu étais si triste, et ta peine était ma peine, souffla Uther. Parce que tu es ma fille, et que je suis ton père. C'est ainsi. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je t'aime. Que je le veuille ou non. Laisse-moi une autre chance, Morgane, je t'en prie.

_Non ! _s'écria Emrys, en rage, mais Merlin la fit taire et regarda Morgane, harrassé de douleur.

-Je sais qu'Arthur l'aime, et qu'il dirait oui, mais Arthur ne peut pas parler. C'est à toi de choisir, dit-il à son amie.  
Elle inclina la tête et dit :

-Fais-le. S'il manque à sa foi, je jure que je le tuerai à nouveau.

Tendu à craquer, Merlin se tourna vers Freya et dit, dans un ultime effort :

-Je veux Lancelot.

-Lancelot est en paix, dit la Dame du Lac.  
-JE VEUX LANCELOT, ordonna Emrys, en écho à Merlin, dans une flambée de pouvoir furieux. Il est mon ami, il m'a toujours aimée. Et il est mort comme un traître. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider, je n'ai pas pu rétablir son honneur. Je veux qu'il revienne, et je veux qu'il vive pour montrer au monde l'homme qu'il est. Il a plus que quiconque le droit à une seconde chance.

-Il est déjà mort deux fois, protesta Freya.

-Que m'importe ? cria Emrys. Si un homme tel qu'Uther peut revenir, Lancelot le peut bien lui aussi ! C'est _mon _choix.  
-Qu'il le prenne, rugit la Caeilleach, au centre de la spirale des âmes. Qu'il le prenne, par les ténèbres, il est temps, si cela devait durer davantage, le voile finirait par céder et c'en serait terminé du monde ! Mais la règle est la règle : aucun de ceux qui a péri avant Camlann ne pourra revenir en arrière.  
L'esprit de Lancelot se matérialisa aux côtés de Merlin.

-Je suis là, dit le chevalier, avec le regard calme. Je reviendrai pour toi, si tu le désires.

Merlin hocha la tête, épuisé, les joues striées de larmes.  
-Oui, dit-il. Oui, je le veux. Je veux que tu reviennes, mon ami.

_Mon ami, _dit Emrys en écho.

Lancelot hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-La règle est la règle, s'exclama Aithusa. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Entendez-vous et comprenez-vous, Sire Lancelot ?

-Je comprends, ma Dame, répondit gravement Lancelot. Qu'importe. Merlin est mon ami, mon épée est à son service. S'il veut que je revienne, je le ferai.

-Nous devons commencer, intervint Freya.

Merlin sentit Emrys cogner à l'intérieur de lui et s'agiter tout autour de lui. La pression était intolérable. Ses os commençaient à plier, et comme Morgane avant lui, il saignait. Le pouvoir de Freya et celui de Galaad vinrent s'adjoindre à sa magie. Et ce fut alors qu'il commença, plongé dans une transe incontrôlable. Il cueillit l'âme de Gaïus en premier. Le vieil homme faisait ses adieux à sa bien-aimée Alice et à son ami Geoffrey. _Pourquoi les séparer ? _pensa-t-il, et dans la puissance de son mouvement, Emrys les emporta tous les trois, à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le futur. Leurs corps astraux, changés en points lumineux, furent déposés dans les ventres de trois femmes Londoniennes à l'instant où les semences complémentaires se mêlaient en elles pour donner la vie.

Le flux du temps était impétueux et puissant, et le temps qu'il saisisse Uther, Ygraine, Hunith, Balinor, Tom, et son épouse, plusieurs années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Gaïus et Alice étaient des jeunes gens qui venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. Et pendant que Merlin les regardait, les frères d'Ygraine, Tristan et Agravain, s'accrochèrent à elle pour passer la fenêtre eux aussi. Merlin saisit Annis, Bayard, Loth,et Alator. La magie était en fusion, répandant les vies dans son sillage enflammé il la guidait, aidé par Galaad, et les âmes renaissaient les unes après les autres sous l'impulsion de vie de la Déesse.. Léon s'avança avec courage malgré sa peur...Gauvain plongea à travers le voile sur un « on se reverra de l'autre côté, mon ami » qui ressemblait à une promesse. Lancelot disparut avec le même sourire aimant qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il s'était livré à la fureur des Dorochas pour refermer le Voile.

Quand ce fut le tour de Morgane, elle se retourna vers Emrys, les yeux pleins de larmes, et elle lui dit :

-J'ai une requête.

-Parle, lui dit la magie.  
-Je veux me souvenir.

-Te souvenir... répéta Emrys, sans comprendre.

-De ton baiser salvateur, et de ton étreinte de feu. De la manière dont tu m'as enlacée et détruite. De chaque instant de la souffrance que tu m'as infligée, et de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je veux me souvenir que c'est toi seule que je sers. Je veux me souvenir de ta voix, de ton visage, de ton regard et de tes ailes.  
-Les souvenirs sont une torture, dit Emrys. Tu auras mal à chaque instant où tu te souviendras.

Morgane soutint son regard, et Emrys comprit. La prêtresse acceptait cette souffrance comme contrepartie de la connaissance. Elle désirait le supplice qu'elle lui infligerait comme chemin de purification. Elle exigeait ce fardeau parce que c'était de cette manière qu'elle pourrait prouver son amour, et son allégeance à la magie.

-Tu seras la mémoire de ceux qui reviendront, acquiesça Emrys, en la propulsant à travers la fenêtre.

Elle ressemblait à un cygne lorsqu'elle se laissa aller en arrière, les yeux clos.

Et Emrys continua son œuvre. Perceval, Elyan, Wildor, Thomas, Elma... tant de visages, tant de noms, tant d'êtres qui avaient été détruits. Merlin sentait le sang couler sur son visage alors que son corps craquait de toutes parts, tandis qu'Emrys endiablée jonglait avec les âmes, de plus en plus vite...

Puis, soudain... la magie, se figea.

Mordred venait d'apparaître, sorti du tourbillon des âmes, les mains tendues devant lui comme un aveugle, les yeux hagards.

La Cailleach sourit sombrement en-dessous du vortex tandis qu'il titubait en direction du Maître de la Magie.

-Que fait-il ici ? rugit Emrys à la Triple Déesse. Je l'ai condamné à vivre.

-Le temps d'une vie humaine seulement, lui répondit Galaad, d'une voix cristalline. Le temps fluctue dans la Source.

-Qu'il ne s'approche pas, menaça Emrys, au bord de l'implosion.

Parce que cet homme était celui qui avait achevé Arthur, celui qui l'avait transpercé de sa lame forgée dans le souffle du dragon. Et qu'il était responsable pour le mal qu'elle souffrait maintenant, tout ce mal dont elle était souillée et qui lui donnait envie de hurler et de détruire

Mais Mordred trébucha jusqu'à Merlin, qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour reculer. Le druide s'effondra aux pieds du Maître de la magie, et s'accrocha à ses vêtements.

-Ca fait tellement mal, dit-il, en sanglotant. Ce vide...

Emrys frémit et flamboya.  
-C'est à moi que tu oses dire une telle chose, articula la magie, furieuse. Sais-tu seulement le mal que _tu m'as fait ? _Non, tu ne peux pas savoir. Parce que tu ne peux plus me toucher. Mais si tu pouvais... entrer en contact avec moi, maintenant, ta chair astrale fondrait sur tes os comme de l'acide de la douleur que tu m'as causée. Tes dents se détacheraient une à une et tes yeux éclateraient dans leurs orbites.  
-Pitié, Emrys, dit Mordred, en levant les yeux vers la magie incarnée.

-As-tu eu pitié d'Arthur lorsque tu as enfoncé Excalibur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine ? répondit Emrys en rage, à travers les lèvres de Merlin. As-tu eu pitié de moi lorsque tu m'as contaminée avec ta noirceur, lorsque tu as déchiré mon être, lorsque tu as assassiné mes disciples ? Tu as détruit tous ceux que j'aimais, tu as tué tous ceux qui m'aimaient. Sais-tu seulement le temps dont j'aurai besoin pour guérir de tout le mal que tu m'as causé, alors que tu prétendais oeuvrer pour moi_ ? _Pourquoi devrais-je avoir pitié de toi ?

Mordred eut un sanglot et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Galaad s'avança, et regarda Emrys, son regard bleu, rempli de sagesse.

Il dit :

-Merlin. Tu n'es plus toi-même. Personne ne mérite de souffrir pour toujours Une telle peine ne devrait pas être.

-Qu'en est-il de _ma _peine, répondit la magie courroucée à l'enfant. Qui se soucie de ma douleur ?

-C'est à Merlin que je parle.  
-Sa peine est ma peine, dit Emrys. Son cœur est mon cœur.  
-Mais ta rage te vient du mal que les nécromanciens t'ont fait lorsqu'ils t'ont touchée avec leurs arts noirs, pas de Merlin, lui répondit Galaad.

Merlin tenta de répondre à Galaad dans un soubresaut de volonté, mais il sentait ses forces faiblir, étouffé dans l'étau de sa magie. Emrys ne lui répondait plus. Sa peine et sa fureur avaient atteint leur comble. Elle ne lui appartenait plus. Et il était terrifié, parce qu'il la voyait, lentement, se changer en hydre. Sous la spirale du tourbillon des esprits, la Cailleach souriait davantage. A ses côtés, Freya avait les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Elle et Aithusa semblaient lutter, presque physiquement, pour tenter d'inverser l'équilibre brisé qui régissait la Source. Mais Emrys, poussée dans ses retranchements, n'était plus qu'un nœud de fureur. Elle ne connaissait plus ni l'amour, ni la bonté. Elle n'était plus que ténèbres.

-Je veux Arthur, rugit-elle, par les lèvres de Merlin.

-Renvoie Mordred, ordonna Galaad face à elle.

-Cela ne changera rien. Il est scellé, vivant ou mort, je ne le toucherai plus !

L'enfant s'avança vers la magie et lui dit d'une voix bouleversée :

-Tu as besoin de guérir.

-Mordred est maudit. Il a tué ton père, et ta mère. Il t'a tué, toi, lui répondit Emrys.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi. Renvoie-le, je te l'ordonne.

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me commander, dit la magie incarnée, d'un ton courroucé.

-Tu te trompes, lui répondit Galaad, les yeux brillants.

Il étendit la main, et Merlin le sentit prendre le contrôle du pouvoir monstrueux qui l'écrasait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard bleu, plissé par la concentration et la magie ploya devant lui comme si elle était incapable de résister à son emprise. Lorsque la pression se retira de Merlin, il eut un hoquet de soulagement. Galaad n'avait pas menti si furieuse soit-elle, il avait le pouvoir de tenir la magie en respect. Libéré d'elle, Merlin pouvait à nouveau parler.

-Tu as raison, dit-il à Galaad, à travers ses lèvres sanglantes. Une telle peine ne devrait pas être. Ma magie... est devenue dangereuse. Elle sera bientôt hors de contrôle.

Galaad hocha la tête, le visage blême.  
-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, répondit-il, d'une voix tendue. C'est à cause de tous ceux qui ont usé d'elle à des fins meurtrières. A cause des nécromanciens qui l'ont courbée et polluée et qui l'ont forcée à faire ce pour quoi elle n'était pas faite. Et à cause de sa douleur d'avoir perdu mon père. Elle a besoin de guérir.

-Je ne peux pas continuer à l'utiliser, dit Merlin, le sang gouttant le long de son menton.

-Nous n'avons pas encore terminé, dit Galaad.

-Elle ne cesse de gagner en puissance. Si nous n'étions pas à Avalon, elle aurait déjà tout détruit.

-Mais nous sommes à Avalon, où tu l'as emmenée, et où elle peut être contenue. Je vais t'aider, Merlin. Aie confiance. Nous allons terminer ensemble, toi et moi.

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, et Merlin hocha la tê danse des incarnations reprit. Morded, qui traversa la fenêtre comme un homme désespéré recherchant l'oubli, à l'inverse de Morgane, qui voulait tant se rappeler. Gwen, qui échangea avec Galaad un regard chargé de sens et lui promit : « je te mettrai au monde » avant de s'élancer avec détermination vers sa nouvelle vie, la main dans la main avec Mithian, sans un regard en arriè , qui traversa avec l'âme de Valiant accrochée à lui, alors qu'elle n'était pas destinée à le suivre. Tant d'êtres, tant d'âmes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, vienne le tour d'Arthur. Merlin était brisé, à ce moment-là. Comme s'il connaissait les derniers soubresauts de vie. Il était entré vivant dans la Source, au contraire des autres, et son corps ne valait pas mieux que celui de Morgane, lorsqu'elle était à l'agonie, après avoir combattu à Camlann. Ses os étaient réduits en poussière. Son sang s'écoulait erratiquement à travers ses blessures. D'un pas chancelant, il s'avança, et toucha le visage de son roi, qui gravitait toujours, endormi dans la lumière. Ses larmes tombèrent sur les paupières closes d'Arthur, et il murmura son nom. Une fois. Deux fois. Freya s'avança à ses côtés, et toucha le front d'Arthur du bout des doigts. Le roi se redressa lentement, les yeux toujours un effort surhumain, Merlin se détourna de lui et regarda à travers la fenêtre sur le futur, vers la forme d'Ygraine endormie dans la belle villa d'Uther Pendragon. Morgane dormait aux côtés de sa mère, la petite Morgane âgée de six ans, dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient enroulés autour de ses doigts minuscules, et qui ne tarderait pas à se souvenir.

-Il est temps, dit Freya, en étendant la main.

Et le corps d'Arthur flotta vers la fenêtre.

Emrys pleura et grinça, et l'écho de sa tristesse se répandit à travers Avalon.

_Pourquoi ne nous regarde-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne nous parle-t-il pas ? Pourquoi son âme est-elle silencieuse ? JE VEUX MON ROI !_

Merlin regarda le corps d'Arthur qui s'éloignait, sentit la fissure causée par sa perte éclater dans son cœur, et fondit en larmes. Le pouvoir de Freya enveloppa Arthur, et son enveloppe terrestre se dématérialisa, libérant son âme de sa prison au moment où il franchissait la fenêtre. Un instant avant de se changer en un point de lumière, Arthur ouvrit les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Merlin, hanté, qui le regardait s'en aller, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

Les traits du Roi s'animèrent, il tendit la main devant lui, et il s'exclama :

-Merlin !  
-Arthur !

Merlin ne réfléchit pas. Il s'élança vers la fenêtre pour le retenir. Il était trop tard. Arthur avait terminé de traverser, il commençait à tomber... Le manque qu'il avait de lui était comme une plaie béante dans son cœur. Il cria son nom, si fort qu'Avalon toute entière se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, ébranlée jusque dans ses fondations.

C'était la magie qui criait par ses lèvres, amoureuse et désespérée :  
-_MON ROI, ATTENDS ! NE T'EN VAS PAS !_

Les doigts d'Emrys se tendirent vers Arthur pour le toucher. Les larmes d'Emrys coulèrent le long de la trame du monde. Le regard d'Arthur se teinta d'amour. Merlin vit, l'image des arbres d'Acétir se refléter dans les yeux de son ami, et il comprit, qu'Arthur revivait l'étreinte de la vérité, l'étreinte de la Source, l'étreinte de la magie qu'il portait en lui. Arthur s'adressa à sa bien-aimée à travers lui.

-Je te retrouverai, promit-il d'une voix véhémente. Je te le promets.

-Ne m'oublie pas, implora la magie.  
-Jamais. Tu es à moi, je t'aime, et je viendrai te chercher, où que tu puisses être, si loin qu'il me faille aller pour te retrouver. Aie confiance.  
Arthur se transforma en un point de lumière.

Dans la belle villa d'Uther Pendragon, Ygraine soupira dans son sommeil, et posa une main sur son ventre à l'instant où son âme s'ancrait en elle.

Merlin ferma les yeux.  
-C'est fait, souffla-t-il.

-Pas encore, dit Galaad.

-C'est ton tour, approuva Freya.

Il n'avait pas la force de se réincarner lui-même. Il était mourant. Mais il vit les regards de Galaad et de Freya lui répondre : _nous serons ta force. _La Déesse posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et, comme Arthur avant lui, fit éclater sa chair terrestre, le libérant du manteau de son corps brisé pour lui rendre sa forme d'âme étincelante. Galaad hocha la tête, il étendit la main et prenant le contrôle d'Emrys, d'une poussée, il envoya Merlin, à travers la fenêtre. Alors qu'il tombait dans le monde, Merlin les regarda s'éloigner tous les deux : la femme qu'il avait aimée, jadis, et qui avait pris le contrôle d'Avalon pour pouvoir le sauver, comme il l'avait sauvée et l'enfant de la magie, qui était à la fois celui d'Arthur et Gwen, le sien, et celui que Freya avait pris sous sa garde. Ils souriaient tous les deux, les mains tendues et les yeux flamboyants. Les ailes d'Aithusa s'étendaient au-dessus de leurs silhouettes jumelles, et l'ombre de la Cailleach se dessinait derrière eux. Merlin tomba, en morceaux fragmentés, comme un morceau de verre brisé par un impact trop violent, les yeux rivés sur leurs visages qui suivaient sa chute. Et Emrys, que Galaad tentait de retenir en Avalon, réussit au moins en partie à lui échapper pour tomber avec lui, s'accrochant à lui au désespoir. Emrys la courroucée, l'échevelée, dont les longs filaments s'accrochaient à lui comme des cheveux d'ange, Emrys, sa magie blessée, furieuse, souffrante, dont le mal n'avait pas encore été guéri. Merlin l'enlaça dans son étreinte, et ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. _Arthur, _souffla sa magie, et Merlin la serra contre lui avec tendresse en lui murmurant :_je sais. _Elle chercha à le dominer, mais il lui résista. _Tu ne peux pas me gouverner tu n'es pas toi-même, _lui dit-il_. _Il la serra plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit absorbée en lui, avec la mémoire de la douleur, et celle de Camlann. _Dors, _lui ordonna-t-il, en larmes, alors qu'il l'ensevelissait dans le sarcophage de son être, à l'intérieur d'un coffre dont il jeta la clé. Quand il se retourna vers la terre, il vit les formes tendrement enlacées de ses parents, qui étaient tous deux jeunes et beaux dans leur sommeil. Son père tenait sa mère dans ses bras, et elle souriait à travers ses rêves. Il l'entendit murmurer « Merlin », un instant avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Il pensa « Arthur » quand il la toucha.

Puis, les derniers fragments de son être se disséminèrent, et il bascula dans un bienheureux oubli alors qu'il renaissait.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

**Partie 3 : promesses à la magie, promesses de la magie**

Merlin reprit sa respiration en hoquetant lorsqu'il émergea de ses souvenirs d'Avalon.

Il se sentait comme au retour d'une immersion en eaux profondes, et l'espace d'un instant, il fut un peu comme un noyé. Il se débattit en prenant une goulée d'air, encore oppressé par la sensation que lui avait laissé sa magie furieuse et en souffrance, lorsqu'elle s'était retournée contre lui. Puis, il sentit les bras d'Arthur, autour de lui, et il entendit sa voix, grave et douce, lui murmurer.

-Tout va bien. Je suis là, Merlin. Je suis là.

Il se retourna vers Arthur, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Arthur hocha lentement la tête. Ses yeux miroitaient un peu trop. Ils disaient : _je comprends. _Ils le regardaient, lui, et ils regardaient au-delà, vers la magie écorchée qui était devenue folle de l'avoir perdue, celle qui s'était dévoilée à lui sous les hautes frondaisons des arbres d'Acétir, celle qui avait fait trembler la terre à Camlann, celle qui avait déréglé Avalon, courbé le temps, et fait se réincarner tant d'âmes dans le futur. Celle qui avait répondu à son appel au-dessus de l'autel, s'accrochant à la pointe d'Excalibur pour chercher à le rejoindre quel qu'en soit le prix, et à laquelle il avait promis, un instant avant de renaître : _tu es à moi, je t'aime, et je viendrai te chercher, où que tu puisses être, si loin qu'il me faille aller pour te retrouver. _

Merlin repensait à ce qui s'était passé à Bristol, et à l'obstination avec laquelle Arthur avait creusé, et creusé en lui jusqu'à faire sauter ce verrou qu'il avait posé lui-même, pour restreindre cette force dont il avait fini par avoir peur, et lui aussi, il comprenait.

Arthur aimait sa magie, quelle qu'elle puisse être. Brisée, hurlante et semblable à une hydre, ou légère, douce et pareille à une nuée de papillons. Il l'aimait, même quand Merlin se coupait d'elle et préférait la rejeter parce qu'elle changeait de l'aimait parce qu'il savait, comme le soleil sait briller ou la rivière couler, qu'Emrys avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle quelle que puisse être sa forme.

-Tu as tenu ta promesse, dit-il.

Arthur hocha la tête. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Merlin l'embrassa, et Emrys l'embrassa avec lui. Ici, dans la main de la Déesse, plus de barrière, plus de mur. La magie chantait et caressait et répétait _tu es mon roi _en touchant l'objet de son amour de ses doigts dorés et aimants_. _Arthur était en elle, elle était en lui, et ils connaissaient la plénitude. Emrys était aussi tendre qu'elle avait été féroce, maintenant qu'elle était revenue à celui pour lequel elle avait été créée. Elle et Merlin n'étaient plus qu'un seul être, qui avait cessé d'être en lutte, et Merlin savoura cette sensation délicieuse.

Cela ne durerait pas. Le Mur devrait être replacé, et dans la séparation, à nouveau, Emrys gronderait, luttant pour s'élancer, pour se répandre, et pour rejoindre celui pour lequel elle était faite. Mais en cet instant, le magicien et la magie ne faisaient qu'un, et Arthur pouvait sentir, à quel point cette unité faisait de Merlin... Merlin.

Toute cette puissance, tout cet amour.

Revenant à lui à travers l'espace et le temps parce que c'était à ses côtés qu'était sa place.

-Où que tu puisses être, si loin qu'il me faille aller pour te retrouver, murmura-t-il, en écho à ses propres paroles.

A ce qui était doré et à ce qui était noir, à tout ce qui était là et qui était aussi à lui.

Il tenait Merlin, il le tenait solidement, et il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne le lâcherait plus. Ni lui, ni toute sa puissance. Humain et autre qu'humain, quelle que soient sa forme ou ses contours, il n'avait pas peur. L'amour qu'il éprouvait était plus fort que tous les courroux, que tous les éléments, que toutes les menaces qui pouvaient faire trembler le monde.

Puis il réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient à six pieds au-dessus du sol, et il dit, avec amusement :

-Toi non plus, ne me lâche pas. Ce n'est pas le moment pour que je m'aplatisse comme une crêpe

-Jamais...  
La magie de Merlin le regarda par les yeux dorés de Merlin, amoureuse, émerveillée, éperdue.

Et Arthur entendit ce qu'elle lui murmurait dans son langage secret.

_Je ne veux plus être tenue à l'écart. Je ne veux plus de mur, plus de barrières, plus d'interdits. _

Arthur sourit tendrement à Emrys et lui dit :

-N'aie pas peur. Ca ne durera pas toujours. Il faut juste... que tu soies patiente.

Il vit les yeux de sa féroce bien-aimée se plisser et fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'ordonne d'être patiente, et tu dois m'obéir. Après tout... je suis ton roi. Feras-tu ce que je te demande ?

La magie se rebiffa.

-Promets-tu que tu me ramèneras ?

-Oui, dit Arthur.

-Alors, j'essaierai d'être patiente, dit Emrys.

Et dans son sourire, il vit quelque chose du Merlin qu'il connaissait si bien.

Puis leurs pieds reprirent contact avec le sol, l'or papillonna dans les yeux de Merlin, et le bleu repris le dessus.

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils, et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose ?

Arthur le regarda en silence avant d''affirmer :

-J'ai parlé à ta magie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Oh, pas grand chose. Je lui ai donné un ordre et je lui ai fait une promesse.

-La tension a disparu, dit Merlin, étonné. La Source n'avait pas été aussi calme depuis... une éternité.

-Ta magie est une petite rebelle, dit Arthur, avec un sourire effronté. Mais elle fait ce que son maître lui dit.  
-Je suis le maître de la magie, s'indigna Merlin.

-De nom, acquiesça Arthur. Mais dans les faits... je crains fort que ce ne soit moi, en fin de compte.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils se retournèrent vers Aithusa, et découvrirent que Freya était apparue. La Dame du Lac se tenait dans l'eau vive et ruisselante qui jaillissait de la pierre de l'autel, aux côtés de la dragonne blanche. Morgane et Guenièvre étaient auprès d'elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient côte à côte, si proches qu'elles se regardait Aithusa. Guenièvre était inclinée vers Freya, une main posée sur son ventre.

-Il te l'expliquera lui-même, dit la Dame du Lac à la Reine.

-Oui, murmura Guenièvre. Je comprends.

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

Freya se retouna vers Merlin, et elle lui sourit, faisant naître en lui une profonde émotion.

Cardans la douceur de son regard, il voyait revivre la jeune fille perdue d'autrefois, celle avec laquelle il avait parlé de s'enfuir vivre au bord d'un lac entouré de hautes montagnes ce n'était pas la Déesse qui lui faisait face, maintenant juste... la Freya qu'il avait aimée.

-Merlin, dit-elle, avec tendresse, en s'avançant vers lui, portée par l'eau.

-Freya, répondit-il, et il marcha à sa rencontre.

Il lui saisit les mains, et ils restèrent de longs instants à se regarder. Parlant avec leurs yeux bien mieux qu'avec des mots. Merlin entendait à nouveau la voix de Freya lui murmurer au cœur des ténèbres qui l'étouffaient : _tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas vivre, et Arthur va vive avec toi. _Il savait qu'elle était devenue telle qu'elle était pour pouvoir être présente à ce moment-là, et prononcer ces paroles-là. Elle avait pleuré sur lui à Avalon, comme il avait pleuré sur elle, si longtemps auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait déposée dans sa barque mortuaire au bord du lac. Il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à propos de Galaad. _Sur terre, il est l'enfant d'Arthur, et de Guenièvre, mais ici, dans la Source, tu es son père, et je suis sa mère. _Il les revit côte à côte, le regardant tandis qu'il tombait en direction de la terre, sa Déesse au cœur pur et son enfant magicien, aux yeux brillants d'amour.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Pour moi... pour Arthur... et pour tous les autres. Merci pour avoir pris soin de Galaad à Avalon.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et murmura :

-Tu es mon Elu. Arthur est le Roi que la Source a choisi. Galaad est mon fils, dans la magie depuis le jour où son âme a volé jusqu'à moi.

Elle se tourna vers les rangs des réincarnés, et des nouveaux magiciens, les yeux illuminés, et elle conclut :

-Et voici mon peuple.

-Et le mien, acquiesça Aithusa.

-Et le mien, renchérit la Cailleach en se matérialisant à son tour, à côté de l'autel.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Freya reprit la parole d'une voix douce, et forte à la fois.

-Merlin. Arthur. Vous êtes les champions de la magie, et les défenseurs du peuple d'Albion. Après toutes vos souffrances, après tous vos sacrifices, aujourd'hui, je veux vous offrir un cadeau. Ce n'est pas un présent matériel. Il ne vous donnera pas plus de pouvoir, il ne vous aidera pas à trouver votre chemin dans ce nouveau monde. Mais je pense que vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Et qu'il s'agit de la plus belle récompense que je pouvais vous donner.

Les deux jeunes gens la regardèrent, en attente.

Un sourire lumineux passa dans les yeux de la Déesse alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

-Mon cadeau est une promesse. Plus jamais vous ne serez séparés. Ni dans la vie, ni dans la mort.

Merlin fut secoué par un sanglot soulagé, puis, par un rire libérateur.

Il inclina la tête contre celle d'Arthur, et ferma les yeux tandis que le roi murmurait d'une voix pleine d'émotion :

-Vous avez raison, ma Dame. C'est le plus beau cadeau auquel vous pouviez penser.

Freya hocha la tête.

-J'ai un deuxième présent, pour le Maître de la Magie, et pour le Roi Présent et A Venir, intervint Aithusa, d'un ton impatient. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui attend de vous saluer depuis très, très longtemps, et que vous serez certainement heureux de revoir...

La magie se mit à bouillonner et à jeter de grandes éclaboussures, et soudain, le Grand Dragon en personne apparut au-dessus de l'autel, aussi matériel que s'il était fait de chair et d'os.

Il s'ébroua, étira ses ailes, et plissa ses grands yeux dorés en les braquant sur Merlin.  
-Bonjour, jeune magicien, dit-il, d'un ton amusé.

-Kilgarrah ! s'écria Merlin en se précipitant vers lui.

Cela faisait des siècles depuis que le Grand Dragon avait donné sa vie pour les sauver, en combattant Smaug lors de la bataille de Nemeth, que Merlin n'avait plus vu son vieil ami. Et le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à le revoir était inexprimable. Il l'entoura avec ses bras, et Kilgarrah rit de bon cœur. Ses écailles étaient aussi tièdes et lisses que dans le souvenir de Merlin elles brillaient du même éclat cuivré.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est... fantastique !

-Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi, jeune magicien. Albion était beaucoup moins gaie lorsque tu ne t'y trouvais pas, quel ennui ! Il était grand temps que tu reviennes y planter quelques arbres.

Arthur s'étouffa.

-Est-ce que c'est un jeu de mot de mauvais goût ? demanda-t-il, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles.  
-Ma parole, ne serait-ce pas le jeune Pendragon, répondit Kilgarrah en dardant sur lui un œil amusé. Adepte des sensations fortes, amateur de magie, grand nigaud devant l'éternel...

-Et accessoirement, Roi Présent et A Venir ? dit Arthur, les sourcils froncés.

-Qui a bien pu décréter une sottise pareille ? demanda Kilgarrah en riant.

-Vous, si je me souviens bien.

-Depuis quand fais-je des jeux de mot de mauvais goût ?

-Depuis bien avant ma première naissance, piqua Arthur. Les vents d'Avalon sont-ils aussi favorables aux loopings que ceux de Camelot ?

-De toutes les questions, c'est celle-ci que tu me poses ! Eh bien, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas projeté de devenir pilote d'avion, vu cette passion déraisonnable pour les loopings que tu entretiens depuis deux vies entières, lui répondit Kilgarrah, les yeux brillants.

-Les avions n'ont aucun sens de l'humour, au contraire des dragons, répondit Arthur, qui s'amusait follement. Vous m'avez drôlement manqué, espèce de vieux lézard.

-Arthur ! dit Merlin, choqué par ses manières.

-Quoi ? répondit Arthur, d'un ton innocent.

-Kilgarrah n'est pas un vieux lézard ! On croirait entendre Mona ! Je te prierai de ne pas insulter mon dragon !

-Ton dragon ! Il me semblait que Kilgarrah avait été très clair sur ce point..., il n'est le dragon de personne, affirma Arthur.

Ce qui fit rire le Grand Dragon à gorge déployée.

-Jeune magicien, ton roi est inimitable. Il me ferait presque regretter de ne plus pouvoir lui apprendre ce que signifie avoir des sensations fortes. J'ai bien observé ces pilotes humains dans leurs petits avions, et je dois dire que je serais fortement inspiré pour réaliser de nouvelles figures qui retourneraient jusqu'à l'estomac du Roi Présent et A Venir.

-Je relève le défi, dit Arthur, d'un ton enthousiaste.

-Mes enfants se chargeront de te faire ravaler ton insolence. D'ici à ce qu'ils le fassent... essayez de ne pas trop secouer la Source tous les deux.. .

-Secouer la Source ? dirent ensemble Merlin et Arthur, incrédule.

-Vos petites jongleries multi-dimensionnelles ne sont pas du genre à passer inaperçues, signala Kilgarrah en riant. Mais n'en faites pas trop quand même. Londres est une si belle ville... il serait bien dommage de la transformer en forêt !

Kilgarrah ravi se détourna du Roi Présent et A Venir et du Grand Magicien dont les figures étaient rouge pivoine, et s'avança vers les œufs alignés sur l'autel avec un grognement de contentement, et regarda sa progéniture.

-Ils sont magnifiques, dit-il, d'un ton amoureux. Ma belle Aithusa, tu as si bien travaillé avec eux...quand je pense que nous avons des quintuplés !

-Ca n'a pas été facile, crois-moi, Kilgarrah, dit Aithusa en lui lançant un regard supérieur. Je comprends aisément pourquoi les autres dragonnes ne fabriquent qu'un seul œuf à la fois. Cinq... c'était vraiment quatre de trop !

Kilgarrah donna à Aithusa un petit coup de museau dans la joue, et la dragonne le lui rendit affectueusement.

Freya se retourna vers Gwen et dit chaleureusement :

-Guenièvre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, Freya, répondit Gwen, les yeux brillants, en posant une main sur son ventre. J'ai déjà ma récompense. L'enfant que tu m'avais promis, celui sur lequel tu as veillé pour moi à Avalon. L'enfant qui sera notre lumière à tous.

La Dame du Lac hocha la tête, avec amour.

-C'est vrai, Guenièvre. Même si Galaad n'est pas seulement ta récompense... mais aussi la nôtre.

Gwen hocha la tête, et Freya lui sourit.

Elles semblaient si proches en cet instant, comme si elles étaient intimement liées.

Freya posa une main sur son épaule, et la seconde, sur celle de Morgane.

-Morgane Pendragon, dit chaleureusement Aithusa. Dernière des grandes prêtresses de l'ancien monde... et première du nouveau. Levier des destins, et combattante de la liberté. Tu as le visage de ceux qui ont embrassé la magie entièrement. Tu as souffert pour moi et saigné pour moi. Tu as donné de toi-même tout ce que je t'avais ordonné d'offrir et aujourd'hui, toi aussi, tu vas recevoir ta récompense.

Morgane rit, et dit à Aithusa, avec amour :

-C'est toi ma récompense.C'est de te revoir comme au temps de l'Ile des Bénis et de te sentir si proche.

Aithusa balaya cette réponse d'un geste de la tête.

-Je vais t'honorer, Morgane, pour ta loyauté et pour ta bravoure. Tu feras partie de ma famille. Tu seras mon esprit et mon sang. Tu seras une mère pour mes enfants. Je te rendrai grâce pour tout ce que tu as fait au nom de la magie, en faisant de toi... une Dame aux Dragons.

Les larmes de Morgane se mirent à couler sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots. C'étaient des larmes de joie. Elle échangea avec Merlin un regard plein de bonheur, en songeant à cet amour des dragons qu'ils avaient toujours partagé l'un et l'autre.

_Tu le mérites mille fois, Morgane, _lui dit-il, à travers leur lien télépathique.

Il était heureux, lui aussi. Dorénavant, il ne serait plus le dernier des Seigneurs des Dragons...

Morgane hocha la tête. Le présent d'Aithusa était la plus grande marque d'amour et de confiance que la dragonne aurait pu lui donner.

La prêtresse était si heureuse, qu'elle mit quelques instants à entendre ce qu'Aithusa disait ensuite :  
-Et j'offrirai également ce don à ton enfant premier-né, qui n'aura pas à l'hériter de toi à ta mort.

Morgane émergea de sa joie, vaguement embarrassée.

-Aithusa... ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-elle, d'un ton discret.

-Pardon ? dit Aithusa, incrédule et offensée.

-Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire, mais... je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'avoir des enfants, lâcha Morgane.

Aithusa souffla dans ses naseaux, d'une façon très peu divine et très dragonne, et rétorqua d'un ton docte :

-Tu es une femelle de ton espèce, Morgane, il est naturel que tu aies une descendance.

Morgane s'empourpra légèrement.

-Non, je n'en aurai pas, dit-elle fermement.

-Sottises, rétorqua Aithusa.

-Nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle, les femmes peuvent choisir si oui ou non elles veulent avoir des enfants, s'exclama la prêtresse, le menton dressé.

La dragonne darda sur elle ses yeux d'argent, courroucée.

-C'est un cadeau que je te fait. On ne refuse pas les cadeaux d'une Déesse, Morgane.

-C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux et je ne tomberai pas enceinte juste parce que tu l'as décidé, répondit Morgane d'un ton mécontent en pointant le doigt sur sa « déesse ».

-J'ai eu des quintuplés, et tu t'effarouches pour ne porter _qu'un seul _enfant à la fois ? gronda la dragonne, stupéfaite.

-Je ne m'effarouche pas, je n'ai pas ENVIE de faire un enfant ! cria Morgane.

-C'est ridicule ! rugit Aithusa.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas je ne suis pas intéressée, et même si je l'étais... il faut un père pour ce genre de choses !

Morgane croyait avoir marqué le point, mais la dragonne blanche émit un reniflement méprisant et claironna :

-Il y a des dizaines de géniteurs possibles rien qu'ici, pourquoi t'embêtes-tu avec ça ? C'est ta semence à toi qui est importante, pas celle du mâle. Tu n'as qu'à en choisir un au hasard, il suffit d'une fois...

-AITHUSA ! rugit Morgane.

-Dis que tu acceptes mon cadeau ! ordonna Aithusa.

-Juste pour que tu arrêtes avec ça !

-Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué...

Morgane adressa un regard noir à la dragonne qui signifiait clairement : _même pas en rêve, ma Reine._

Aithusa le lui rendit avec l'air de dire: _c'est ce qu'on verra, _

Et l'assemblée toute entière resta un instant consternée par ce qui semblait être la première divergence de point de vue entre son entité divine et la grande prêtresse du culte avant qu'Aithusa ne fasse claquer ses ailes d'une manière sans appel, pour clore la discussion.

-Morgane n'est pas la seule des grands combattants à être revenus. Alator, prêtre entre les prêtres. Gili, guerrier de la magie. Vous êtes tous deux de grands sorciers et vous faites ma fierté.

Les deux magiciens s'inclinèrent, une main sur leurs cœurs.  
Aithusa se retourna vers les anciens disciples du Sanctuaire et les regarda avec fierté:

-Mes enfants. Vous avez vécu, vous avez combattu, et vous êtes morts à mes côtés, dit-elle. Vous êtes mon peuple, mes frères, mes fils.

La dragonne les parcourut des yeux, les appelant chacun par leurs noms. A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait l'un d'eux, le disciple qui était mentionné souriait, illuminé d'amour et de reconnaissance.

-Je fortifierai la magie en chacun de vous, conclut Aithusa. Mais à toi, Wildor, premier disciple du Sanctuaire, je veux également offrir une récompense spéciale...

Elma et Thomas sourirent à Wildor, qui quitta sa place auprès d'eux pour s'avancer auprès de Morgane, face à Aithusa.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Mina tendit la main vers la dragonne blanche et s'exclama joyeusement : « dragon, dragon ! ».

-Cette petite est un génie, dit Thomas, d'un ton émerveillé. Elle a tout de suite compris qu'Aithusa n'avait rien à voir avec un lapin !

Il vit Wildor sourire en entendant son commentaire. Puis le premier des disciples de Morgane échangea un regard chargé d'émotion avec la grande prêtresse, avant de toucher l'épaule d'Aithusa d'un geste aimant et respectueux. La dragonne blanche le couva d'un regard tendre.

-Lorsque j'étais en train de lutter dans la douleur de l'enfantement, tu t'es tenu à mes côtés. De tes mains, tu as délivré deux de mes filles de mon ventre ensanglanté, et tu les as placées dans ma gueule afin qu'elles puissent vivre. Et lorsque la mort est venue pour m'emporter, tu t'es dressé pour me défendre avec courage, afin qu'elle vienne te prendre le premier. L'honneur que je fais à Morgane, je te le fais aussi à toi. Comme elle, comme son enfant, comme Merlin, tu seras un Seigneur des Dragons, et tes enfants après toi, afin que ta descendance soit unie à ma descendance à travers les âges.

Les disciples du sanctuaire applaudirent, enchantés, sachant qu'au travers de Wildor, c'était aussi à eux qu'Aithusa décernait cet honneur. Il ne pouvait y avoir plus de Seigneurs des Dragons qu'il n'y avait de dragons, mais le fait que le premier des leurs en soit devenu un signifiait énormément à leurs yeux.

-Est-il vrai que Galaad sera le cinquième Seigneur des Dragons ? demanda Guenièvre à Aithusa, d'un ton ému.

-En vérité, il sera le premier, répondit Aithusa avec fierté. Puisqu'il s'unira à celui de mes fils qui sera un dragon blanc. Cette idée te sied-elle, Reine des Pendragon ?  
-Infiniment, répondit Gwen, avec un sourire. C'est le fils de ses pères.

La dragonne hocha la tête, amusée, et répondit :

-Oh ! Il sera aussi le fils de ses mères. Et il y a du dragon en toi, Dame Guenièvre. Sans doute, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...Je suis certaine que nos enfants, à toutes deux, seront inséparables.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Freya se retourna vers les rangs des réincarnés, et les embrassa du regard.  
-Mes enfants d'autrefois, dit-elle, avec tendresse. Comme vous avez souffert, comme vous avez lutté. Dans vos anciennes vies, comme dans les nouvelles.

Elle s'éloigna de l'autel, descendant au milieu d'eux pour les interpeler un à un.

-Gaïus, dit-elle, en s'arrêtant devant le vieil homme. Je suis si heureuse de vous trouver parmi nous aujourd'hui.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma Dame, répondit-il en s'inclinant. Je n'ai pas vécu assez longtemps pour assister à la réhabilitation de la magie en Albion, mais le fait d'être présent pour assister à ces retrouvailles aujourd'hui me console entièrement pour ce que j'ai manqué autrefois. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prêté vie assez longtemps pour faire votre connaissance.  
Freya sourit tendrement.

-Vous avez été un mentor pour Merlin autrefois à Camelot, Gaïus. Votre sagesse est précieuse. Elle sera un grand atout pour mon peuple aujourd'hui. Geoffrey vous aidera, dit-elle avec un regard pour le vieux bibliothécaire qui s'empourpra de fierté. Et j'ose espérer que vous enseignerez à mes enfants à faire bon usage de leurs esprits.

-Je m'y efforcerai, ma Dame. Je me réjouis de ce qu'est devenu l'Ancien Culte sous votre tutelle. Et je serai heureux de servir une Déesse aussi gracieuse que vous, dit Gaïus avec un sourire enchanté.

Freya hocha la tête, et continua sa progression.

-Mes braves chevaliers de Camelot, tombés au front un par un. Toujours présents et toujours fidèles pour défendre les valeurs de l'ancienne Table Ronde créée par Arthur. Léon, le sage, toujours si réfléchi, toujours si avisé, et tellement loyal. Gauvain, la force, toujours espiègle, toujours enjoué, si plein d'entrain pour l'aventure. Lancelot, le preux, à l'âme si noble, trempée par le courage, étincelante comme l'espoir. Elyan, le doux, au cœur rempli de compassion, et du sens du sacrifice. Le Perceval, le colosse, héros des petits enfants. Vous êtes précieux à mes yeux. Vous êtes les pierres sur lesquelles Camelot s'est construites, et celles dont la Nouvelle Camelot a besoin pour grandir.

Les chevaliers rayonnèrent de fierté à ces mots.

-Vous nous faites honneur, ma Dame, dit Léon, en s'inclinant.  
-Nos épées sont à jamais à votre service, renchérit Lancelot.

-C'est une joie de servir une Déesse aussi belle, dit Gauvain, d'un air énamouré.

-Pardonnez donc à Gauvain, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, s'exclama Elyan.

-Et sachez que vous pourrez compter sur nous quoiqu'il arrive, dit gravement Perceval.  
Freya inclina la tête à leur intention, et regarda Mordred, qui se trouvait en retrait, derrière eux, l'air confus comme toujours.

-Chevalier Solel, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Laissez-le donc où il est, marmonna Léon.

Mais Freya étendit la main et toucha la sienne.

Les yeux de Mordred s'éclaircirent, et il eut un hoquet alors qu'il recouvrait ses sens.  
-Ma Dame, dit-il, en mettant un genou en terre, les yeux baissés. Je ne suis pas un chevalier. Je suis le criminel qui a provoqué la douleur d'Emrys, celui qui a noirci le cœur de la Source, celui qui ai fait périr tous les membres du peuple rassemblé ici aujourd'hui.

-En cela, il n'a pas tort, dit Léon, les sourcils froncés. Mordred est un mécréant... et un assassin...

Gauvain et Perceval hochèrent la tête.

-Mais Solel est un chevalier, comme vous, leur répondit Freya.

Elle reporta son regard sur Mordred.

-Tu t'es égaré dans les ténèbres, et tu as répandu les ténèbres. Mais autrefois, avant que le mal ne te corrompe, tu as été le chevalier blanc qui servit Albion plus courageusement qu'aucun autre lorsqu'il libéra le dragon rouge de l'emprise des nécromanciens de Saxe. Et un jour, lorsque tu auras terminé d'expier tes fautes, tu redeviendras cet homme que tu étais jadis. Le chevalier Solel, au service du Prince Galaad. Tu ne souffriras pas en vain éternellement.

-Vous devez être la Déesse de la compassion et de l'amour, murmura Mordred, en clignant des yeux.

-Je le suis, répondit Freya, avec gentillesse. Et tu n'es rien qu'un homme qui a cru qu'il pouvait être un Dieu.

-C'était une erreur, souffla-t-il.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle. Maintenant que tu l'as compris, il va te falloir réapprendre à être un homme. Mais je pense... que tu es en bonne voie. Si Valiant et arrivé à faire amende honorable (l'ancien chevalier s'empourpra) il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu n'y parviennes pas...

Mordred lui sourit.

-Remerciez ma Dame Guenièvre pour moi, souffla-t-il. Pour toute la peine que je lui donne.

-Je le ferai, dit Freya, puis elle retira sa main de lui, et le regard du jeune homme redevint confus.

La Déesse continua sa progression, et s'arrêta devant les anciens souverains de l'époque de Camelot, devant lesquels elle s'inclina avec respect.

-Rois et Reines d'Albion, vous qui êtes les parents fondateurs des Royaumes Unis d'aujourd'hui, je vous salue. Autrefois, ensemble, vous avez été la voix de la sagesse, et de l'unité. Gracieuse Princesse Mithian, courageuse comme cent chevaliers, votre force d'âme m'a toujours honorée. De même que la vôtre, Reine Annis, Main du Nord, qui avez su promouvoir la paix sans jamais perdre de votre puissance. Roi Bayard, ami de Camelot, homme d'esprit et de dialogue, vous avez toujours été épris d'unité. Et vous, Roi Loth, qui êtes brave et fier, vous avez fait trembler les ennemis d'Albion d'un simple regard en votre temps. Ensemble vous avez scellé le destin de l'Angleterre, et ensemble vous oeuvrerez encore, car votre œuvre royale n'est pas encore terminée.

Mithian, Annis, Bayard et Loth échangèrent des regards surpris.

-Nous ne sommes plus Rois, ni Reines aujourd'hui, répondit Annis.

-Vraiment, croyez-vous ? dit Freya, avec un regard énigmatique à l'ancienne Reine du Nord.

-Comment le serions-nous ? demanda Bayard.

-Il me semble que Dame Annis et vous-mêmes avez évoqué quelques points de vue très intéressants sur ce que signifie régner dans l'une de vos récentes conversations, répondit Freya, d'un ton amusé.

-Je règne sur un hôpital, convint Loth.

-Et moi, sur Gauvain, dit Mithian. Mais cela ne fait jamais qu'un seul sujet, que je partage d'ailleurs avec Arthur.

Freya rit de bon cœur.

-Oh ! Princesse, vous régnerez sur bien plus qu'un seul cœur d'homme, croyez-moi._L'oeuvre des Rois, et des Reines d'autrefois n'est pas encore terminée._

Elle marcha un peu plus loin et reprit :

-Même si de nouveaux visages sont venus s'y adjoindre.  
Elle s'arrêta devant les magiciens de la Nouvelle Camelot et leur sourit.

-Vous êtes les enfants de cet avenir, les nouveaux disciples du nouveau Sanctuaire, et vous apprendrez la magie avec des maîtres de légende. Je connais chacun d'entre vous, car vos noms ont été inscrits dans le grand livre des sorciers du monde. Vous êtes encore jeunes, et vous avez tant de choses à apprendre. Pourtant, je sais que vous me rendez fière par vos gestes. Mona, la sorcière au caractère de dragonne, dont les pouvoirs et l'audace émerveilleront cette époque... Matthias, le magicien qui fera parler de son courage... et Paul, notre nouveau Lancelot,... qui conduiront ensemble les sorciers nés de cette époque vers les valeurs qui imprégnaient jadis les preux de la Table Ronde. Gérard et Eléa, les défenseurs de la terre dont les nombreux enfants deviendront célèbres... Yin, Amy, et Amir, dont les aventures à la rencontre des sorciers des Autres Sources se répèteront partout parmi les magiciens d'Albion. Et Geoffrey, qui fera parler de lui au moment où l'on s'y attendra le moins.

-Est-ce que... vous pouvez voir l'avenir ? demanda Mona, les yeux dilatés.

-Le passé, l'avenir... le temps n'a aucun secret pour moi, jeune Mona, dit Freya, avec un sourire radieux. Je suis la Déesse.

-Et les dragons n'ont rien à voir avec les _lézards, _signala Aithusa, vaguement indignée.

Mona rougit.  
-Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé ça, répondit-elle.  
Freya eut un rire tendre, et tourna son regard vers Térésa.

-Et voici la conseillère avisée que vous devrez toujours écouter, dit-elle. Et qui a eu le courage de venir ici aujourd'hui pour assister à cette rencontre. Quelle femme extraordinaire vous avez trouvée là, Sire Léon.

Léon s'inclina respectueusement.  
Térésa cligna des yeux.

-Etes-vous réellement... une Déesse ? demanda-t-elle. Vous semblez si... humaine.

-Je l'étais, répondit Freya, avec bonté. C'est pourquoi la Source m'a choisie pour devenir l'un de ses visages. Aujourd'hui, je ne fais plus qu'une avec sa matière. Je suis le cœur de la Magie.

-On pourrait écrire des livres sur cette religion de l'Ancien Culte, dit Térésa, fascinée.

-Peut-être le ferez-vous, qui sait ? dit la Dame du Lac, en haussant un sourcil.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Pendant un instant, Uther craignit que la dragonne blanche, ou la dame de l'eau, ne l'appellent lui aussi. Mais malgré le regard que lui jeta Aithusa, qui signalait clairement qu'elle était consciente de sa présence, elle ne prononça pas son nom pour l'obliger à sortir de sa cachette.

Il lui en fut reconnaissant, car il était déjà suffisamment bouleversé, par sa récente immersion en Avalon, comme par tout ce à quoi il avait assisté ensuite, sans en plus avoir à s'avancer maintenant devant tout le monde pour révéler aux autres qu'il se trouvait là depuis le début, caché comme un voleur.

Le fait qu'Aithusa l'ait redéposé là où elle l'avait saisi signalait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement sans égards pour ses sentiments. C'était plus qu'Uther n'aurait pu l'espérer. Car évidemment, il fallait que la Déesse de la Magie soit une dragonne.

Uther avait peur des dragons il avait beau en avoir tué un certain nombre, et enfermé le dernier d'entre eux sous son château, il les trouvait terrifiants. C'étaient des créatures gigantesques, pleines d'écailles, de griffes... et de magie, promptes à se débarrasser des humains lorsqu'ils leur déplaisaient, ou du moins, était-ce ce qu'Uther avait toujours pensé.

Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de ses enfants.

Qu'il s'agisse de Morgane, d'Arthur, ou de Merlin, ils semblaient très proches d'Aithusa et de Kilgarrah, comme si ces deux créatures d'une autre espèce faisaient partie de leur famille..

Et la Déesse semblait avoir la plus grande estime pour l'enfant de Guenièvre... comme tous ceux qui étaient rassemblés ici.  
A Avalon, Uther était resté sans voix devant la beauté, la force, et l'intelligence de cet enfant.

Son petit fils, Galaad.

Pour être honnête, après toutes les choses qu'il avait vues, et entendues là-bas, Uther commençait à se rendre compte, qu'il s'était trompé sur beaucoup de points.

Il était marqué par l'image de Morgane, grande prêtresse de la magie dans sa robe blanche, si sereine dans le pouvoir dont elle était dépositaire (sauf, bien sûr, quand Aithusa tentait de lui donner des ordres concernant sa vie privée).

Et par celle d'Arthur, roi éternel, brandissant Excalibur sans crainte pour libérer la magie comme s'il était son champion. Il avait retenu son souffle, en voyant son fils se mettre à briller comme le soleil, un instant avant que la déflagration blanche et silencieuse ne l'aveugle et ne fasse apparaître la Déesse, et soudain, il avait compris, pourquoi toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là admiraient tant son fils.

Quels que puissent être ses défauts, Arthur n'avait pas peur. Il était rempli d'enthousiasme, d'allant et de confiance. Il embrassait son rôle sans une hésitation, et il le faisait avec joie, parce que, comme Morgane, il accomplissait en le faisant un devoir sacré.

Sacré, comme la magie, la magie de Merlin qu'Uther avait sentie pleurer sur son fils mort, et à laquelle sa fille avait juré sa foi. Merlin à qui sa famille était liée, irréversiblement, et qui était plus que le serviteur idiot d'Arthur à Camelot, ou que le garçon gentil et obstiné avec qui il avait passé des heures à parler de sandwicherie en pizzeria : le cœur de la magie elle-même.

Uther commençait, lentement, à comprendre, que la magie, celle dont Morgane était la prêtresse, et dont Arthur était le roi, ne pouvait être mauvaise, parce qu'elle était... étrangement humaine.

Au même titre que Merlin, ou que toutes les personnes qui étaient rassemblées aujourd'hui devant l'autel de la Source.

Capable de souffrir, d'aimer, d'avoir peur ou d'être furieuse, et recherchant avant tout à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

C'était une découverte étonnante, pour lui, que de comprendre, après toutes ces années de guerre sans merci, que cette force, qu'il avait voulu erradiquer de la surface de la terre, n'était rien d'autre que le reflet du cœur des hommes.

Sous ses yeux, les trois visages de la Déesse de la Magie fusionnèrent, et elle se transforma, en une créature mouvante à trois faces : la lumière, les ténèbres, et l'équilibre entre les deux. Et ce symbole, lui aussi, était étrangement plein d'humanité.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Mes enfants réincarnés, vous savez tout, clama Freya. Tout ce que vous ignoriez encore. Tout ce qui vous a conduits jusqu'à cette époque, et jusqu'à ce destin. Vous avez tous beaucoup souffert de par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, vous êtes rassemblés devant moi, bien vivants. Et de nouveaux magiciens vous accompagnent, qui sont les enfants de cette époque. Un nouvel âge se lève. Sachez que vous avez été réunis pour une bonne raison. Rétablir la magie dans ce futur. La fortifier afin qu'elle puisse à nouveau faire chanter la terre d'Albion.

-Car la magie est vitale à la terre qu'elle imprègne, et au cœur des hommes qui y vivent, affirma Aithusa. Trop longtemps, elle est restée absente de ce monde. Mais longtemps n'est pas toujours. Longtemps est ce qu'ont acheté vos sacrifices, et c'est cette époque qui a été choisie pour que la Source retrouve enfin sa vigueur. Nous devons veiller à ce que la réintroduction de la magie se passe dans de bonnes conditions. Les temps ont changé, et certaines contraintes devront être respectées. La magie se devra de demeurer secrète et d'oeuvrer en silence.

-Pourtant, son rôle est primordial, dit la Cailleach.

-C'est la magie qui permet aux gens de retrouver l'espoir dans les ténèbres et de conserver la foi dans les moments difficiles, s'exclama Freya.

-Elle est faite pour vibrer dans l'air et pour couler avec l'eau, pour chanter avec la terre et pour parer le monde de ses mystères, continua la Cailleach.

-Elle existe pour être contemplée par les initiés et ressentie comme un bienfait par ceux qui la méconnaissent, énonça Aithusa.

-Elle est là pour aider les hommes à croire en leurs rêves et pour les aider à rêver de construire un monde meilleur, reprit Freya. Pour les guider, pour les inspirer, et pour leur montrer que parfois, les miracles sont possibles.

-Elle est le seul rempart qui puisse protéger le peuple des plus grands dangers lorsqu'ils surviennent, conclut la dragonne blanche.

-Quels dangers ? demanda Arthur, les sourcils froncés.

Et Uther pensa : _bien parlé, fils._

-Ceux qui ne pourraient être écartés par aucune technologie issue de l'âge de la raison, répondit Aithusa. Vois-tu, Roi Arthur, la magie est à la terre ce que l'âme est aux hommes. L'aura d'une planète bien vivante en est imprégnée, parce que les réalités physiques et mystiques, visibles et invisibles, se nourrissent l'une l'autre. La magie doit couler librement avec la Source parce que la terre a besoin d'elle comme tu as besoin de Merlin.

-Mais la magie n'est pas libre, pas encore, intervint Merlin. Nous avons des difficultés avec elle. Elle ne veut en faire qu'à sa tête.

-La Source a beaucoup souffert, Merlin, répondit Freya. Galaad, Aithusa et moi-même avons longuement travaillé à son réé s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis l'époque de Camlann, mais il n'est pas encore parfait. Ces choses-là prennent du temps.

-Combien de temps ? demanda Merlin, alarmé. Quand Arthur a libéré la magie, elle s'est déversée sur le monde dans un flux déchaîné et a provoqué une série de catastrophes. Depuis lors, je suis obligé d'employer toute mon énergie à la contrôler, pour éviter qu'une autre catastrophe ne survienne... J'ai érigé le Mur pour éviter les débordements, mais le système de vannes que nous avons invent pour alimenter les sorciers n'est pas extensible à l'infini. Je ne peux pas gérer plus de connexions que celles que j'ai instaurées jusqu'à maintenant, et des dizaines de magiciens-nés attendent de pouvoir reprendre contact avec la magie. Alors... comment allons-nous faire ? Quelle est la solution ?

Aithusa regarda Merlin et déploya ses ailes.

-La Source a été fragilisée par les évènements de Camlann. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'exposer à de nouvelles attaques malignes. Tu as été sage de construire le Mur. C'est une solution transitoire intelligente pour canaliser la magie et empêcher des sorciers de mauvaise intention de l'exploiter à leur guise. Nous sommes favorables à un plus grand contrôle, afin d'éviter que les dérives ne se reproduisent. Après tout, c'est à cause d'elles, que la magie a failli être détruite. Pour l'heure, tu es le seul réceptacle de la magie d'Albion, et c'est par toi seul qu'elle transite. Il te revient donc de gérer les vannes et d'alimenter les autres sorciers. Cependant, sois patient. Car ce rôle ne t'incombera pas toujours.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-A qui d'autre ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Les dragons sont comme toi des créatures de la magie, dit Aithusa. Mais leurs possibilités sont plus vastes que les tiennes. Lorsque mes enfants seront nés, Merlin, il pourront te relayer dans la tâche qui t'incombe. Ils tiendront le Mur à ta place de sorte que tu puisses retrouver pleinement tes pouvoirs d'Elu. Ils serviront de relais entre la Source et les sorciers. Et ils auront également une autre aptitude qui te sera des plus précieuses: celle de détecter les magiciens-nés sans qu'ils aient besoin pour ce faire de manifester physiquement leurs pouvoirs. Mon fils Adrinial sera un dragon blanc. Comme moi, il pourra voyager à travers l'Arbre des Possibles. Il se servira de cette particularité pour trouver les enfants de la magie dispersés sur la terre d'Albion afin que vous puissiez les rassembler, et les éduquer pour en faire des sorciers éclairés.

-Je pourrais appeler tes enfants à la vie maintenant, ma Dame, dit Merlin. Après tout, nous te les avons ramenés, tous le cinq. Il me suffit d'un mot de ta part, pour les faire naître sur-le-champ, en leur donnant leurs noms...  
-Non, répondit Aithusa.

Merlin la dévisagea avec perplexité.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il.

La Reine blanche souffla dans ses naseaux, subitement beaucoup moins Déesse, et beaucoup plus dragonne.  
-Parce que vous n'êtes pas prêts pour accueillir la naissance de cinq dragons. Où vivraient-ils ? Qui veillerait sur eux ? Comment apprendraient-ils à parler, à voler, à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs ? S'il existait encore des dragons adultes, ils les prendraient sous leurs ailes, mais il n'y en a plus.

-Je pourrai les élever, dit Merlin.

-Je l'aiderai, dit Morgane. Nous serons comme des parents pour eux.

-Et comment ferez-vous, dans la maison du 22 Bayswater Road ? demanda Aithusa avec humour, les yeux tourbillonnants. Il n'y a déjà pas assez de place dans cette chaumière pour vous autres humains. Ne me dites pas que vous espérez leur apprendre à voler à l'intérieur du salon ? Les dragons sont peut-être des créatures de la magie, mais ils ont besoin d'espace pour pouvoir grandir. Avant de les faire éclore, il faut pouvoir s'assurer de leur donner le cadre dont ils auront besoin.

-Donc,, nous ne pouvons pas faire naître tes enfants... avant d'avoir déménagé ? dit Merlin, incrédule.

Aithusa eut l'air agacée.

-C'est vous qui vivez dans ce monde, pas moi, pointa-t-elle. C'est à vous qu'il revient de mettre en place les structures nécessaires pour que les nouveaux magiciens, et les dragons, puissent trouver leur place au sein des temps modernes.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de l'ampleur de la tâche, objecta Arthur, en faisant un pas en avant pour rejoindre Merlin et Morgane. Les _structures nécessaires pour que les nouveaux magiciens et les dragons puissent trouver leur place dans les temps modernes ? _Il faudrait que nous soyions millionnaires pour pouvoir les construire ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ce n'est pas le cas. La grande majorité d'entre nous vient tout juste de passer son BAC, et je ne compte pas ceux qui galèrent à joindre les deux bouts avec des petits boulots vous êtes peut-être la Déesse de la Magie, mais vous ne semblez pas vraiment avoir les pieds sur terre.

Aithusa fouetta l'air de sa queue.

-Non, dit-elle, d'un air supérieur. Parce qu'avoir les pieds sur terre, c'est le travail du Roi. N'est-ce pas de toi qu'il s'agit ?

-Techniquement, oui, s'indigna Arthur. Mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je n'ai plus vraiment de château, ni de couronne, ni de fonds, ni de...

-Eh bien, trouves-en, rétorqua Aithusa, sans se soucier de l'interrompre. Etre le Roi Présent et A Venir ne se résume pas à détenir Excalibur ou à regarder Emrys dans le blanc des yeux. C'est un travail à plein temps, jeune Pendragon. Maintenant que tu as terminé de t'amuser dans cette insitution de chaperonnage qu'on appelle _lycée_, il serait plus que temps de s'y mettre...

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

Aithusa souffla dans ses naseaux, le défiant de lui répondre.

Derrière son rocher, Uther se mit à rire.

Décidément, cette Aithusa commençait à lui plaire.

A sa place, il n'aurait pas parlé différemment...

-Vous êtes dure avec lui ! protesta Merlin. C'est vrai qu'il est le roi, mais nous ne sommes plus à Camelot, et comment est-il censé faire pour...

-Je suis une Déesse, Merlin. Je ne suis pas préposée aux contingences matérielles. Qu'il utilise sa cervelle, la tienne, et celle de la grande prêtresse pour trouver des solutions aux difficultés logistiques, répondit Aithusa.

-J'avais presque oublié à quel point les dragons sont impossibles, marmonna Arthur.

-Je crois que nous sommes deux, répondit Merlin.

-Trois, dit Morgane abasourdie. Nous sommes venus chercher ton aide, Aithusa.

-Et vous l'avez reçue..., répondit la dragonne. Mes enfants naîtront lorsque Galaad sera venu au monde. D'ici là, c'est à vous de faire le nécessaire pour que tout soit prêt.

-Nous voilà bien avancés, grogna Arthur.

-Préfèrerais-tu que je te réexpédie en dormance à Avalon ? lui demanda Aithusa tout sourire.

-Freya a promis...

-C'était bien ce que je pensais, aussi, commenta la dragonne, avec amusement. Au travail, donc, roi Arthur. Il est _temps _à présent_._

Sur ces mots, la Triple Déesse de la Magie se ramassa sur elle-même, et se condensa dans un mince filament de lumière, qui se rétracta, puis pénétra à l'intérieur de la pierre de l'autel.  
L'instant d'après, tout était redevenu normal sur les Iles Scilly, comme si aucune apparition n'était jamais venue y faire surface.

Merlin stupéfait tâtonna en lui-même et constata que le Mur était revenu exactement à sa place, comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé.

Arthur eut un grognement incrédule et lâcha :

-Eh bien, nous voilà bien avancés.

-Je suppose que c'est le moment de sortir le pique-nique, intervint Gaïus.

Et bien entendu, ils mangèrent, en parlant de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre à qui mieux , entre les chips et les saucisses, quand Mona demanda d'un ton incrédule si les dragons parlaient toujours d'une façon aussi énigmatique, Merlin lui répondit : « Ma pauvre Mona, tu n'as pas idée » et Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « Eh bien », marmonna la sorcière, « nous ne sommes pas aidés ».  
Mona avait bien raison.

Certaines choses étaient destinées à ne jamais devoir changer... et celle-ci en faisait partie.

Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas pour toutes.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Après que les voyageurs soient repartis, et que le vent de la magie soit retombé sur les Scilly, Uther resta longtemps seul, face à la mer, en attendant que son hélicoptère vienne le chercher. Il regardait les vagues se briser sur les rochers et il réfléchissait. A ce qu'avait dit la Triple Déesse, sur le rôle de la magie dans le monde, et à ce qu'étaient censés accomplir ses enfants, Arthur et Morgane, dans les temps modernes. Après de longues minutes, il se rendit compte, qu'il n'était plus seul. Là où il n'y avait quelques instants plus tôt que les embruns de la mer, était assise une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux pleins de lumière, vêtue d'une robe d'eau vive, et les pieds nus.

Elle le regardait en silence, et Uther se figea. C'était elle. La Déesse. _Freya._

Ils restèrent de longs instants à se regarder.

Puis elle dit :

-Ils vont avoir besoin de vous, vous savez. Ce n'est pas par hasard si vous êtes revenu, vous non plus.

Lentement, il hocha la tête, et il admit :

-Je sais.

Puis il dit, comme pour lui-même.  
-Je sais quel est le cadeau qu'il faut que je leur fasse.

Freya eut un sourire sybillin.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.  
Uther regarda son hélicoptère arriver sur l'horizon, et il prit une inspiration profonde.  
La dragonne blanche avait raison.

Il était _temps._


	73. Chapitre 71

**_JULIE : Merci pour le com "ligne par ligne" qui me fait toujours autant délirer XD. Comment ça, tu n'avais jamais fait peur à personne ? Sérieux, les gens sont s'en fout la mort dans ce monde de brutes LOOOL. _**

**_Térésa et Léon ont eu droit à leur baiser (je me doutais bien que tu l'attendais, celui-là ;)) Gwen se fait couver (trop à son goût) Morgane a sa première "divergence de points de vue" avec son Aithusa (femme sans enfants vs mère de quintuplés) et Kilgarrah (évidemment) est au courant pour les arbres (à la fois, tout le monde est au courant pour les arbres ;)). J'avoue que le Mur est une référence à GoT (d'ailleurs je vois très bien le Mur de Merlin comme celui de GoT, que je trouve trop stylé) et je pourrais dessiner Gaïus et Morgane... si j'étais assez bon avec un crayon pour ça :). J'ai mis une semaine, oui... tu sais, depuis le temps que je publie cette histoire (qui n'était pas supposée être aussi longue !) ça commence à être chronophage comme on dit et parfois je sais plus où donner de la tête dans mon planning XD. Vu que c'est pas près d'être terminé, faut que j'aménage en fonction des possibilités !_**

**_SABRINABELLA : merci pour le com, j'espère que ton stage se passe bien ! Le cadeau d'Uther ne viendra pas avant la phase 2;) mais vous avez tous plus ou moins vu juste... tout vient à point qui sait attendre comme on dit ! _**

**_SHENENDOAH : merci pour ton com, lectrice anonyme qui ne l'est plus, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des news des gens qui suivent depuis longtemps ;). C'est un beau compliment "je ne me suis pas ennuyée un instant", que dire sinon que j'espère bien que ça continuera comme ça ;)_**

**_LEGEND : je sais que tu aimes particulièrement toutes les parties qui parlent de la magie et je me doutais que tu aimerais celle-là. Il y a plus d'explications sur la transformation d'Emrys, et de la magie, dans cet épilogue. Pour Morgane, euh... oui mais alors, le comment va être très drôle, parce qu'elle est vraiment opposée au projet, mais quand la Déesse de la magie a un truc en tête XD. Et pour les 1000 reviews, c'est gentil XD mais ça va être dur-dur vu qu'on arrive au dernier chap ;). Ceci dit, non, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été un jour une lectrice fantôme, ça fait... purée, combien de mois que tu es fidèle au poste à chaque chapitre ? Merci pour ça XD_**

**_CHOUPAA : Pareil :). En effet Morgane et Wildor méritaient de devenir Dame et Seigneur aux Dragons vu leur histoire avec Aithusa ! Morgane va avoir un enfant, oui... lol. Ce sera pas avec Mordred ceci dit XD. Kilg est toujours pince sans rire, j'adore sa personnalité ;) et oui premier truc qu'il dit c'est pour... chambrer le duo infernal (évidemment). Et pour Uther... il est temps qu'il transmette les clés du royaume mais il va le faire à sa manière (et elle sera stylée ;))_**

**_LILY-ANNA : et oui ! les dragons sont les dragons, vivants ou morts, ils traitent les humains à leur manière et n'hésitent jamais à leur remettre les points sur les i XD. Pour le cadeau d'Uther, vous avez tous (plus ou moins) deviné mais je vous réserve encore quelques surprises sur la forme je crois :).De rien pour le chap, l'essentiel étant qu'il vous ait fait plaisir ! Il fait partie du tiercé longueur de cette fic avec le 35 et le 42 ;)._**

**_VIOLETTE : j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review. Elle soulève plein de points très intéressants en fait, je vais donc essayer d'y répondre correctement._**

**_"On a même plus l'impression qu'Arthur soit amoureux de Merlin, mais plutôt d'Emrys. C'est à Emrys qu'il fait la promesse de le retrouver."_**

**_Merlin est Emrys, ou plutôt, Emrys est Merlin. A l'origine c'était deux choses différentes, la magie du monde et un enfant humain, mais ils se sont "fondus" l'un dans l'autre et sont devenus indissociables. Arthur aime les deux "parties", autant celle qui est humaine que celle qui est magique. Il l'a déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Mais il est surtout amoureux du "tout", qui est indissociable, parce que c'est ce tout qu'est Merlin. _**

**_"Ce qui me gêne un peu, et surtout, c'est le personnage de Merlin. C'est le fait que Merlin ne soit plus ou moins qu'une marionnette entre les mains de la magie. C'est juste un réceptacle, qui possède à peine son libre arbitre, puisqu'il n'est même pas le maitre de la magie. C'est Arthur son véritable maître. Les trois quart du temps il l'a subit."_**

**_Merlin est un paradoxe. Il n'est pas le maître de la magie, il est la magie. Il ne subit pas la magie, il se subit lui-même. Emrys n'est rien de plus que son miroir, si on y réfléchit bien : elle a "copié", "incorporé" son humanité. La plus grande qualité de Merlin, son aptitude à aimer et à souffrir, son humanité dirons-nous, est aussi son plus grand défaut et ce qui l'handicape le plus. Mais Merlin est incroyablement puissant, car son humanité a changé le visage de la magie, de la Source, de la Déesse elle-même. Et tout ce qui est arrivé découle, quelque part, de son usage du libre arbitre._**

**_"Donc en résumé, il en supporte tous les inconvénients, notamment en ne pouvant pas être totalement avec Arthur comme il semblerait le souhaiter d'un point de vie humain, il ne peut pas non plus être pleinement en contact avec la magie en tant que grand magicien, et en contrepartie, il doit continuer à gérer les vannes et enseigner aux disciples, tout en écopant au passage la garde de Galaad et celle des futurs dragons, ce n'est plus un destin , c'est un véritable sacerdoce."_**

**_Bon, je ne me spoile pas il faut que tu lises ce chapitre on en reparle après._**

**_"Je n'ai pas bien compris non plus le sens quand Emrys qui dit à Morgane et Merlin « tu m'appartiens ou tu es miennes. » la aussi cela fait très objet"_**

**_Morgane a sciemment décidé d'être "l'objet" de la magie à Camlann lorsqu'elle s'est laissée posséder par elle. A Avalon, elle demande à tenir ce rôle à nouveau car il fait partie de ses fonctions de Prêtresse. L'ultime honneur de Morgane en tant que Prêtresse est d'être dépossédée d'elle-même pour se donner à la magie, corps et âme, et être son objet. Mais cela résulte d'un choix personnel de Morgane, pas de quelque chose que lui impose la magie. Disons que c'est un point de vue sacerdotal que Morgane a dans l'ensemble et contre lequel elle s'insurge de temps en temps. A la Source, quand Aithusa lui parle d'avoir des enfants, on entend clairement la femme parler, et non la prêtresse..._**

**_"Arthur sait se faire obéir de la magie, Galaad aussi, mais Merlin, il ne peut que la subir et en pâtir. Ah, j'aurais bien voulu voir Merlin en grand maître puissant et sûr de lui. D'un côté on nous dit que c'est le plus grand, et de l'autre, on voit un personnage faible, toujours au bord des larmes et qui ne maitrise rien du tout."_**

**_Merlin a un problème de clivage intérieur. A Camlann, il s'est clivé d'Emrys, et il n'a pas encore réunifié les deux parts de son être. Il se coupe en deux intentionnellement avec le Mur, il se tient à l'écart de lui-même. Comment peut-il être le maître puissant et sûr de lui dans ces conditions ? Merlin est comme une personne qui a peur d'elle-même. Il redoute les extrêmités auxquelles peut arriver Emrys... mais Emrys, c'est lui, donc... il redoute les extrêmités auxquelles peut arriver son propre coeur. Une analogie ? Souvent, il est plus facile à ceux qui nous aiment de nous accepter avec notre part de ténèbres, de violence ou de désespoir, que ça ne l'est pour nous !_**

**_"Est-ce que j'ai mal compris ? Apparemment Merlin devait se réincarner sans sa magie ? Galaad la retenait, mais elle s'est échappée pour rejoindre Merlin ?"_**

**_Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Lis ce chapitre._**

**_"Autre chose que je n'ai pas bien compris ! Quand Freya dit « vous avez été réunis pour rétablir la magie dans le futur »j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne dit pas tout, car au début en Avalon, la Caeilleach et Aithusa disent : « Mais la règle est la règle : aucun de ceux qui a péri avant Camlann ne pourra revenir en arrière. »"_**

**_Ah ben non, Freya ne dit pas tout... où serait le suspense ?_**

**_"Au fait, quand situes-tu l'époque de Camlann exactement ?"_**

**_Je ne la situe pas exactement. L'univers de Merlin (la série) est un monde très fantasy, non daté, relevant du conte. Les premières légendes Arthuriennes sont celtiques, elles datent de bien avant Moyen Age... selon d'autres versions Arthur aurait été un général romain... les histoires sur le Graal se situent en pleine période chrétienne. Ici tout est un peu mélangé. Quand je dis "deux mille ans"... c'est un temps approximatif, pour moi on ne peut pas vraiment dater cette histoire._**

**_ET VOILA NOUS ARRIVONS A LA FIN DE RENAISSANCE- PREMIERE PARTIE ! VOICI L'EPILOGUE_**

_CHAPITRE 71_

_**Epilogue : la magie, la Source, Emrys, la Déesse**_

_**Ce que fit Merlin, ce que choisit Freya**_

_**Et pourquoi naquit Galaad**_

_**ou comment**_

_**en d'autres termes**_

_**changer la fin de l'histoire pour la rendre heureuse**_

_**(et si vous n'avez rien compris, c'est pareil)**_

C'était le soir, et Guenièvre se trouvait dans le jardin, en-dessous de l'arbre, pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vu, et entendu à la Source, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle reconnut instantanément Galaad. Bien qu'il habite le corps de Mordred, il était si différent de lui, dans sa manière de marcher, de bouger, et surtout... de la regarder. Son pas était altier, sa tête haute, ses yeux, clairs et lumineux. Et son sourire l'illuminait tout entier, comme s'il était la porte de son âme. Elle lui sourit en retour, subjuguée, et ils restèrent un moment face à face, en silence.

Puis Galaad lui dit d'une voix douce :

-C'est la dernière fois que nous nous parlons ainsi avant longtemps.

Guenièvre sentit un pincement au cœur, et elle pensa : « il est trop tôt ».

-Non, dit-elle, angoissée. Non, Galaad. Ca ne fait que quatre mois tu avais dit cinq, tu avais dit...

-Mère, la coupa-t-il gentiment.

Elle prit une inspiration.

-Tout ira bien, la rassura Galaad. Nous aurons d'autres discussions, toi et moi. Quand j'aurai grandi, et que je serai devenu un jeune homme...quand j'habiterai mon propre corps, et non celui d'un autre.

Elle sentit la tension qui l'habitait s'amoindrir alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il serait toujours là. En elle. Il n'allait pas disparaître. Pourtant, elle souffla :

-Tu vas me manquer.

Et c'était la vérité, parce qu'elle aimait le jeune homme qui venait parler avec elle autant que le petit enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre, et qu'elle désirait tellement... voir venir le jour où il aurait grandi pour devenir cette personne.

Galaad la regarda, avec tendresse.

-Avant que je m'en aille... avant que je ne revienne, il y a une histoire que j'aimerais te raconter. Voudrais-tu l'entendre ?

Guenièvre acquiesça gravement.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle à son fils.

Ils s'assirent ensemble, en-dessous de l'arbre.

Galaad pencha la tête sur le côté. Et de sa voix douce, profonde et fascinante, il se mit à parler.

-Je vais te raconter l'histoire de la magie, de son cœur, et de l'amour qui fut plus fort que le destin. Je vais te raconter ce que fit Merlin, et ce que décida Freya. C'est l'histoire de la magie. L'histoire d'une Déesse qui changea de visage. C'est notre histoire, celle de notre famille, la tienne... et aussi la mienne ».

Guenièvre frissonna.

Et, penchée pour entrer dans le récit de son fils, elle ouvrit toutes grandes les oreilles de son cœur.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

« Mon histoire commence à une époque sombre.

« Les dragons avaient tous disparu, à l'exception d'un seul, qui était enchaîné.

« Les Seigneurs des dragons avaient été utilisés pour piéger leurs compagnons, puis ils avaient été décimés à leur tour, à l'exception d'un seul, dont le cœur avait été brisé.

« Les druides étaient faibles et dispersés. Les grandes prêtresses et leurs disciples avaient été assassinés et éparpillés.

« Et la magie était mourante sur la terre.

« A cause d'un homme du nom d'Uther Pendragon auquel elle avait commis la « faute » d'avoir donné un enfant... Arthur.

« La magie avait toujours existé à la fois dans le monde invisible et dans le monde visible, agissant comme un pont entre les deux.

« Mais trop de ses serviteurs terrestres étaient morts.

« La Source, sentant ses forces décliner, comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'un élu pour survivre dans ce monde. Traditionnellement, les vaisseaux de son énergie étaient les dragons, mais ils étaient sur le point de s'éteindre, aussi décida-t-elle de concentrer tous ses pouvoirs dans un enfant des hommes qui deviendrait son incarnation sur la terre.

« Cet enfant était Merlin. Elle le choisit parce que c'était le seul descendant du dernier Seigneur des Dragons, et qu'à cause de son illustre filiation, il était tout trouvé pour devenir son réceptacle.

«La part de la magie qui était destinée à toujours demeurer dans le monde, Emrys, descendit en Merlin lorsqu'il se trouvait encore dans le ventre de sa mère, et dès sa naissance, il devint l'Elu, décrit par toutes les prophéties comme le plus grand magicien de tous les temps ».

« La Source choisit de lier son élu, Merlin, dépositaire d'Emrys, à l'enfant qu'elle avait donné à Uther, Arthur.

« Tous deux étaient ses créations, tous deux, ils lui devaient leur existence. La Source lia leurs destins complémentaires, de telle sorte qu'ensemble ils soient voués à unir et à protéger pour toujours le peuple, le royaume, et la magie. Leur lien était appelé à devenir le pont entre le monde visible et le monde de l'invisible, et à rendre ce pont immortel.

« Merlin et Arthur devinrent ainsi les deux faces d'une même pièce métaphysique de la plus haute importance.

« Puisque grâce à cette pièce, jamais plus la magie ne serait menacée d'extinction.

« Merlin, dépositaire d'Emrys, bien qu'il l'ignorât, était éternel.

« Il était destiné à vivre et à traverser les âges afin de répandre la lumière d'Emrys, la part de la magie destinée à demeurer dans le monde.

« Le souverain de la Terre lui, était mortel, destiné à ne vivre que le temps d'une existence terrestre.

« La Source le savait quand elle les avait créés l'un pour l'autre.

« Le principe même de leur séparation, après le temps d'une vie humaine, était destiné à assembler Albion en un seul tout : le monde visible et le monde invisible, le monde des vivants et le monde des morts, le monde de la raison et le monde mystique, fusionnant pour ne former qu'un seul à travers l'attraction de ses deux moitiés séparées pour l'éternité mais unies dans l'espérance de pouvoir se retrouver à la fin des temps pour ne plus former qu'un. »

« La Source le savait quand elle les avait créés l'un pour l'autre.

« Mais il était une chose qu'elle ignorait.

« La Source ignorait ce qu'était l'amour.

«Elle était une force qui ne connaissait ni le bien, ni le mal, ni le cœur des hommes, changeante comme la lune, susceptible d'être utilisée à différentes fins, préoccupée uniquement par sa propre subsistance.

« L'Ancien Culte était ainsi, teinté d'autant de ténèbres que de lumière, faisant avant tout appel à une force, susceptible d'être sculptée de toutes les manières possibles, parce que la magie ne se préoccupait que de sa propre survivance.

«Mais avec Merlin, l'Ancien Culte commença à changer.

« Parce que Merlin n'était pas seulement Emrys, mais Merlin, l'enfant d'une femme nommée Hunith, qui était bonne et généreuse, et qui lui apprit à être bon, généreux, attentif aux autres, et à écouter son cœur.

« Le cœur de Merlin était rempli d'amour.

« Et parce que son cœur, et le cœur d'Emrys ne faisaient plus qu'un, Emrys, la part de la Source destinée à parcourir le monde, découvrit à son tour ce que l'amour pouvait être. Elle cessa d'être préoccupée par sa propre survie, préférant lutter pour ceux qu'elle aimait plutôt que pour elle-même.

« Plus les années passaient, et plus Emrys était unie à Merlin, voyant, aimant, ressentant par les yeux de cet humain qui avait été choisi pour être son dépositaire.

«C'était là quelque chose que la Source n'avait pas prévu.

« Et la Triple Déesse qui régnait en la Source comprit que quelque chose, dans le grand projet de la pièce mystique qu'elle avait formé, était voué à l'échec.

«Arthur Pendragon était plus important pour Merlin que la magie qu'il était censé servir ou le destin qu'il était censé embrasser.

« Et la parfaite complémentarité dans laquelle la Source les avait créés tous les deux avait entraîné une co-dépendance telle que la dissociation finale, au lieu de faire de leur lien un symbole d'éternité, et un pont entre deux réalités, risquait de les détruire en détruisant aussi tout le reste.

« C'est que la pièce aux deux faces, vois-tu, n'était pas faite de deux principes abstraits, mais de deux cœurs humains.

« Et les cœurs humains sont immenses, mais fragiles.

« C'était seulement maintenant, qu'Emrys, la part de la magie vouée à demeurer dans le monde, s'était rapprochée du cœur et des espérances des hommes à travers Merlin, que la Source était en mesure de comprendre toutes ces choses, et que la Triple Déesse se rendait compte, que le destin qu'elle avait formé risquait de se retourner contre elle ».

«Arthur mourrait. Le cœur de Merlin se briserait.

« Emrys refuserait d'accepter son immortelle solitude et se retournerait contre l'origine dont elle était issue.

« La Source était piégée, elle ne savait que faire.

« Emrys était devenue trop humaine pour qu'elle puisse la comprendre.

« C'est ici que commence le destin d'une jeune druidesse nommée Freya.

« De sa vie, je ne dirai que peu de choses, sinon qu'elle la passa plongée dans les ténèbres, et qu'elle eut beaucoup à souffrir, mais qu'elle fut finalement sauvée par l'amour, et que l'amour qui la sauva était celui de Merlin.

« Ce même Merlin qui avait transformé Emrys, en faisant un mystère aux yeux de la Déesse.

« Lorsque Freya mourut, elle se rendit aux portes d'Avalon, et la Déesse se pencha sur elle.

« Freya incarnait toutes les métamorphoses que pouvait engendrer l'amour. La Déesse regarda son âme, et elle comprit que c'était seulement en l'incorporant qu'elle pourrait véritablement changer ».

«Sur le seuil de l'autre monde, la Déesse dit à Freya :

« -Je veux devenir toi, je veux que tu sois l'un de mes visages.. La Dame du Lac, la gardienne des portes d'Avalon, l'une des trois grâces de la Trinité de la Magie. J'ai besoin que tu fasses ce sacrifice. Que tu renonces à ta condition d'âme humaine, et que tu deviennes une part de ma divinité» .

« -Pourquoi moi? lui demanda Freya, étonnée. Je ne compte pas. Je ne suis personne.

« -C'est faux, lui répondit la Déesse. Ton cœur sait ce qu'est l'amour, et tu peux me l'apprendre. C'est seulement alors que nous pourrons changer le destin que j'ai créé et que je pourrai survivre. Bien sûr, cela a un prix. Une déesse n'est pas une femme, et si tu acceptes de te mêler à moi, tu ne seras plus humaine. Dans le grand séjour d'Avalon, tu ne pourras pas vivre ton éternité auprès de ceux que tu as connus de ton vivant. Tu les contiendras et tu les porteras, mais plus jamais tu ne seras leur égale.

« -Et si je refuse ? demanda Freya.

« -Si tu refuses, je vais te montrer ce qui arrivera, lui dit la Déesse.

« Sur le seuil d'Avalon, Freya vit, l'instant où Arthur mourrait, et la tristesse de Merlin, condamné à errer seul sur terre pour l'éternité.

« Elle vit la fin de l'histoire, la belle, la terrible légende, d'un cercle voué à attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps de se reformer, l'une de ses moitiés, dormant, à Avalon, et l'autre, errant sur la terre à l'attendre sans jamais pouvoir la rejoindre. Elle vit le pont fracassé, les cœurs brisés, Emrys déchirée, et toute cette peine qui découlerait de ce qu'avait fait la Déesse, parce que la Déesse ignorait ce qu'était l'amour »

« Mais surtout, elle vit à quel point Merlin aurait à souffrir.

« Et ce fut pourquoi elle dit oui.

« Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

« En l'aimant, Merlin l'avait sauvée, et maintenant, c'était à elle de le sauver à son tour.

« Je serai toi et tu seras moi, dit-elle à la Déesse. Afin que je puisse changer en toi le destin de l'homme que j'aime.

«La Déesse incorpora Freya, qui devint son nouveau visage, et son nouveau cœur. Et la Source, magie de l'invisible, comme Emrys, magie du monde avant elle, se trouva embrasée par l'amour.

« L'amour de Freya, qui était le miroir de l'amour de Merlin, fit reculer les ombres de la Cailleach.

« Toute prise de pouvoir entraînant une réaction, la Cailleach contre-attaqua en cherchant à faire reculer Freya en retour.

« La Source entra en conflit avec elle-même dans son changement de nature.

« Certains évènements sont inscrits dans la trame du monde lui-même.

« Et Camlann était de ceux-là.

« Inévitable.

« L'amour avait changé le cœur de la Source, mais autant que Freya, la Cailleach en faisait toujours partie.

« Et comme la résultante d'un balancier naturel, contrepoint à toute la bonté incarnée par Merlin, et à tout l'amour personnifié par Freya, les sorciers voués au mal commencèrent à se multiplier sous l'emprise de la Cailleach pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la Source qui à l'origine leur appartenait autant qu'aux sorciers voués au bien.

«Freya savait que le combat ne pouvait être évité.

« Et tandis que Merlin Emrys s'attachait à lutter pour l'unité d'Albion sur la terre, elle livra sa propre bataille à Avalon, parce qu'elle était déterminée à écrire une autre histoire, qui se terminerait bien.

« Elle choisit la Dragonne Blanche, Aithusa, qui pouvait regarder à travers l'arbre des avenirs, et qui deviendrait un jour un autre des visages de la Triple Déesse, celui de l'Equilibre. Et ensemble, elles cherchèrent le chemin d'un futur où le cercle n'aurait pas à être brisé, où Merlin n'aurait pas à souffrir, où la magie n'aurait pas à mourir. Elles savaient que si elles remportaient la bataille, elles pourraient lier l'ombre de la Cailleach à jamais sous leur joug, et offrir à la Source un nouvel équilibre, où prévaudrait l'amour et la pérennité de la magie.

« De Merlin à Freya, de Freya à la Source, de la Source à Aithusa, tel fut le chemin.

« Ensemble, la Dame du Lac et la Dragonne Blanche se servirent des leviers de la destinée pour sauver la pièce aux deux faces qui avait été créée pour tenir Albion d'un seul tenant, et pour empêcher le mal de triompher de l'amour.

«Ces leviers résidaient en cinq petits dragons, et deux êtres.

« Le premier d'entre eux était Morgane, la puissante Morgane dont la fluctuation entre lumière et ténèbres était décisive, et qui ferait gagner le camp pour lequel elle combattrait.

« Et Aithusa la rappela vers la lumière en se servant de Merlin.

« Le second d'entre eux était l'enfant miraculeux qui fut donné en cadeau à une femme qui ne pouvait pas concevoir. Un enfant que les forces des ténèbres étaient destinées à tuer avant même sa naissance.

« Cet enfant, c'était moi. Et cette femme, c'était toi, Mère.

«Pourquoi cet enfant ? Pourquoi sa conception s'il devait mourir si vite ?

«Parce que les âmes humaines naissent ainsi, de l'amour entre un homme et une femme. La vie est une alchimie entre la magie et la terre, entre le visible et l'invisible. Même une Déesse ne peut créer une vie nouvelle sans qu'elle ait une dimension charnelle.

« Freya avait besoin que j'existe, parce qu'elle avait vu la fin de Camlann.

« L'instant où Merlin, broyé par le chagrin et par la perte, pénètrerait en Avalon en tenant Arthur dans ses bras.

« Elle s'était demandée : que ferai-je alors ? Quand il arrivera devant moi ? Comment pourrai-je l'aider ? Comment soulagerai-je sa peine ?

« En l'empêchant d'errer seul et brisé pendant des siècles. En l'emportant dans l'avenir,pour le faire naître une seconde fois, en même temps qu'Arthur, dans un monde qui aura à nouveau besoin de leur présence. Même si cela signifie priver la terre de la magie pendant longtemps. Longtemps vaut mieux que toujours.

« Ce n'était qu'une partie de la réponse.

« Car vraiment, comment changer le destin de Merlin pour qu'il puisse être heureux ? Comment consoler Emrys de sa fureur et de sa peine ?

«Merlin est Emrys, Emrys est immortelle.

« Arthur est comme la terre, mortel, périssable.

« Il est appelé à revenir, mais il mourra à nouveau.

« Et à sa mort, Emrys connaîtra à nouveau la souffrance de la séparation. Parce qu'Emrys est la magie du monde, faite pour marcher dans le monde, et qu'elle ne peut être retranchée au monde, qui a besoin d'elle.

« Alors, comment faire ?

« Avec un enfant.

« Un nouvel hôte pour Emrys.

«Elevé par la Déesse dans le cœur de la Source pour apprendre l'immortalité dès avant sa naissance.

« Ainsi Emrys a-t-elle été divisée, à Avalon, en deux êtres distincts.

« Merlin en porte une part avec lui, maintenant et toujours.

« Et l'autre part se trouve en moi.

« Je suis comme Merlin. Immortel. L'enfant de la magie, l'enfant de la lumière. Destiné à répandre le pouvoir de la Source à travers les âges. Lorsque le temps sera venu, Merlin n'aura pas à errer éternellement sur terre le cœur brisé tandis qu'Arthur sera en dormance, et que tu retourneras à la Source. Vous partirez tous les trois pour Avalon, et vous rejoindrez la Source pour être unis à elle. »

Guenièvre regarda son fils et lui demanda :

-Tu veux dire, quand nous serons morts ?

-Non, dit Galaad. Vous rejoindrez Avalon de votre vivant, quand vous aurez accompli tout ce que vous avez à accomplir, en prévision du jour où vous devrez revenir ensemble.

-Quel jour ?

-Plutôt que de dire « le jour », sans doute devrais-je dire « les jours ». Tous ceux où Albion aura besoin de vous pour affronter une grave menace.

-Mais comment Merlin pourrait-il venir avec nous, si Merlin est la magie du monde ?

-Parce que je suis celui qui a été créé pour le suppléer, et pour marcher sur la terre à travers le temps et les siècles à sa place. Le second vaisseau d'_Emrys _et le nouveau pont créé par Freya_._ Si l'un de nous deux se trouve ici, l'autre est libre de voyager comme bon lui semble en Avalon. Je remplacerai Merlin pour qu'Emrys soit au monde. Il viendra y danser quand bon lui semblera et j'en profiterai pour venir vous rendre visite. Il sera l'amour, je serai la lumière. Il sera le cœur, et je serai le destin.

Guenièvre resta un instant silencieuse.

-N'est-ce pas quelque chose qui t'effraie ? L'immortalité ?

Galaad lui sourit.

-Merlin est né au monde et à Emrys en même temps. Mais j'ai été retranché au monde avant de naître et j'ai vécu en Avalon pendant l'éternité avant d'être renvoyé auprès de toi. Au cours de cette éternité, j'ai été l'élève de la Déesse elle-même, et elle m'a enseigné à voyager à travers le temps qui passe. Freya, Aithusa et moi, nous avons oeuvré au nouvel équilibre d'Emrys, afin de l'aider à retrouver l'harmonie. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait accompli, mais bientôt, quand Merlin sera enfin pleinement réuni à lui-même, Emrys aura atteint son nouvel équilibre, et la Source, avec elle.

-Un équilibre dont la Cailleach fait toujours partie, murmura Guenièvre.

-En effet, dit Galaad. C'est seulement par l'existence des ténèbres que la lumière peut être mise en exergue, et c'est seulement par l'existence du mal que l'amour peut prouver sa valeur. La Cailleach fait partie de la Source, et ne peut en être retranchée. De même, je ne serai pas seul à marcher dans le monde. Mordred est la moitié qui me complètera. Il restera à mes côtés à travers les âges, et ensemble, nous veillerons en frères sur les disciples de la Source. Je représenterai Freya, lui, la Cailleach, et nous serons l'équilibre voulu par Aithusa. Mais comme la Cailleach sera toujours assujettie à Freya, Mordred sera toujours assujetti à moi, pour que jamais les ténèbres ne prédominent sur la lumière, ou le mal, sur l'amour.

-Et tu as accepté ce destin, librement, dit Guenièvre.

-Vous êtes mes parents, et je vous aime, dit Galaad, de tout son cœur. Je comprends ce qu'a ressenti Freya quand elle a vu cette triste fin et vos trois cœurs sacrifiés pour l'amour d'un symbole. Je suis honoré d'être celui grâce à qui la fin de cette histoire pourra être changée. Ma famille sera réunie à Avalon. Merlin sera libre. Père sera auprès de toi. Et vous serez heureux.

-Et Morgane ? Sera-t-elle là, aussi ? demanda Guenièvre.

-Morgane aura le temps de sa vie terrestre. Elle n'est pas destinée à revenir. Mais elle vous rejoindra, après sa mort. Quand son heure sera venue.

Guenièvre médita sur ces paroles. Elle ne connaissait d'Avalon qu'un flottement noyé de lumière.

Il était difficile, pour elle, de s'imaginer l'éternité ainsi.

-Comment la vie sera-t-elle, là-bas ? demanda-t-elle à son fils.

-Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle soit ? lui répondit-il avec douceur.

Guenièvre sourit, alors que son regard dérivait vers le bonheur passé.

-Semblable à Camelot, au plus fort de son Age d'Or, une cité remplie de visages aimés et de rires, dont Arthur sera Roi, dont je serai Reine, et que la magie de Merlin fera vivre. Je n'imagine pas de meilleur endroit pour passer l'éternité.

-Oui, dit Galaad. C'est exactement à cela que l'éternité ressemble.

Guenièvre regarda son fils, toucha son visage, et souffla :

-Merci.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de venir vous tirer de temps en temps de ce monde, Père, Merlin et toi.

-Comment feras-tu pour nous ramener ? demanda Guenièvre.

Galaad sourit, et lui prit les mains.

-Pense à l'amour que tu ressens pour moi, Mère. Pense à quel point il est puissant, à quel point il l'a toujours été.

Gwen hocha la tête, ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de son fils. Elle savait. Elle savait déjà à l'époque de Camelot, quand elle avait perdu le goût de vivre et que seule une promesse avait su le lui rendre.

_Tu me mettras au monde, _lui avait dit Galaad.

Et elle avait vécu pour lui, parce qu'il était son espérance.

-Toi et moi, nous sommes le nouveau pont, murmura-t-il. Maintenant et toujours.

Immergée dans le bleu de ses yeux, Guenièvre hocha la tête.

_Mon fils, _pensa-t-elle. _Mon fils magique et immortel. Qu'il est étrange de songer que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant qui dort dans mon ventre._

-Tu vas me manquer..., souffla-t-elle encore.

-Nous nous reverrons dans dix ans, lui dit-il espièglement.

-Dans cinq mois, veux-tu dire.

-Oui. Mais dans cinq mois, j'aurai oublié toutes ces choses. S'il te plaît... ne sois pas effrayée par tout ce qui risque de se passer entre maintenant et ma naissance.

-J'essaierai, promit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

-Une dernière chose,Mère.

-Oui ?

_(Tout ce que tu voudras)._

Galaad la regarda avec gentillesse.

-Essaie de trouver en toi la force de pardonner à mon grand-père... Je sais qu'il est insupportable parfois. Mais sans lui, aucun de mes deux pères n'aurait existé, et nous ne nous serions jamais connus... toi et moi. Quand il reviendra... ne lui tiens pas rancune. Il apprendra à aimer la magie. Il apprendra, à travers moi.

-Comment n'apprendrait-il pas. Il t'aimera, Galaad. Parce qu'il est impossible de ne pas t'aimer.

Guenièvre embrassa tendrement le front de son fils.

Galaad ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit la magie reprendre sa place en elle.

Et soudain, Mordred fut là, sous ses yeux.

Le regard confus et étonné.

-Galaad est parti, dit-il, avec nostalgie.

Elle lui sourit et lui répondit rêveusement :

-Galaad reviendra.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

**FIN DE RENAISSANCE - PREMIERE PARTIE**

**A vous ! C'est le moment de reviewer ce huitième tome dans son ensemble, et de dire :**

**1. Ce que vous avez aimé, moins aimé, ce qui vous a manqué, ce que vous aimeriez voir pour la suite**

**2. Avez-vous trouvé que l'histoire s'enchaînait bien avec les épisodes CANON, avez-vous préféré la version moderne ou la version canon des aventures de nos amis et pourquoi ?**

**3. Que pensez-vous des personnages canon en version moderne ? Y a-t-il de gros changements ou retrouvez-vous ce que vous avez aimé chez eux en mode canon ? Lequel est votre préféré ? Idem pour les "couples".**

**4. Que pensez-vous des nouveaux personnages qui ont été introduits ? Lequel est votre préféré ?**

**5. Que pensez-vous des concepts magiques qui ont été introduits/ précisés (La triple Déesse, la Source, Freya, l'utilisation de la magie, le mur, le rôle de Galaad, les dragons ?)**

**6. Y a-t-il des zones d'ombre/de flou/de questionnement qui subsistent, des choses pas claires...**

** passages ou chapitres préférés et pourquoi / vos passages ou chapitres détestés et pourquoi.**

**8. Les arcs narratifs ont-ils tenu leurs promesses ?**

** , trouvez-vous que j'ai tenu mes engagements qui étaient 1) de combattre la déprime post 513 2)de vous faire une histoire qui finisse bien (même si elle n'est pas encore finie). **

**10. Avez-vous des demandes particulières sur ce que vous aimeriez pour la suite ?**

**Je vais m'octroyer une semaine de congés avant de passer à la suite ;). Ne m'en veuillez pas si je ralentis un peu le rythme de publication, mais vu la longueur et l'ampleur de la tâche, à un moment donné, c'est soit arriver plus vite au bout et mal faire le job soit prendre son temps et continuer à faire de la qualité en se faisant plaisir. Je pensais honnêtement avoir fini cette fic début mars, mais on est en mai et m'y voilà toujours ;). Je suis attaché à l'univers, aux persos, aux développements que j'ai construits (et à mes fidèles reviewers dont je salue la participation régulière !) mais j'ai aussi pas mal de taff en ce moment donc je ne pense plus pouvoir poster un chapitre par jour (sauf cas exceptionnel !). Il faut vraiment que je fasse selon mon emploi du temps aussi même si je pense maintenir à au moins 2/3 actualisations par semaine. Enfin je tenais à dire que beaucoup d'intrigues secondaires m'ont été inspirées par vos suggestions et je vous en remercie, parce que vos idées enrichissent considérablement cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous voulez, je m'efforce toujours de le prendre en compte dans la mesure où ça ne va pas contre mon arc narratif global:).**

**Enfin, je posterai le 9ème tome à part, donc cherchez-le dans les nouvelles histoires ;).**


End file.
